


Demons Inside

by not4u2no2



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 88
Words: 756,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not4u2no2/pseuds/not4u2no2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valkubus. H/C, OC. - Occurs after 3x13 Tamsin is punished for her insubordination to deliver Bo to the Wanderer/Odin. How will this affect her relationships with the happy sunshine gang? More importantly, how does this affect her relationship with Bo? Rated M in later chapters (after chapter 4) for a reason.  Slow burn.</p><p>This story is also posted on FF.net by me with same title but this has more 'detail'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall From Grace

Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Lost Girl (or any other show mentioned in this story like Rizzoli and Isles) aren't mine, nor will they ever be.

"You have failed me for the last time!" a commanding and bellowing voice boomed in her head.

Tamsin had no idea where she was, it was just dark, cold, and damp. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. But she knew who it was, it was Odin. She was supposed to deliver Bo to him and obviously failed, miserably. She, even with her mentor dead, still could not make herself do it. Her feelings, confusing as they were for Bo, got in the way at the end.

"I have every right to end your life right now." There was a pause in his voice and as if he was considering something. Tamsin knew all too well that he had something bigger and "better" in mind to teach her a lesson. Valkyrie's don't fear, but when it came to Odin and the way he mistreated those that disobeyed him, she was scared for once. She knew now that he was communicating to her via a telepathic link which is what united all Valkyries. Despite the fear, she tried her best to strengthen her mind so as not to let it show. "No, that would be too easy. As the Kitsune eloquently stated when you were unconscious. I will take everything from you so that you will live a cursed existence even long after your death."

His voice echoed as if in a cave as she felt herself getting weaker and falling. Despite that it was still cold, dark and damp in addition to feeling something like rain drops.

Tamsin was in a cloudy haze. She did not know where she was, but she knew she was upside down. She then heard Dyson yelling. "Wake up! We need to get out of here partner." He was lightly slapping her on her face.

As she came to, she realized she was cold and was losing blood being impaled by a steel beam from the door of her truck. The dampness and rain drops were her own. She was bleeding out.

Tamsin's eye slowly locked on to see the shifter had already climbed out of the now wrecked and upside down pickup truck and attempting to pull her to safety thourgh her broken windshield. Tamsin was relieved that he seemed ok.

Dyson surveyed the situation with a look of concern on his face, but his eyes snapped back to her, "Stay with me partner, that's it."

"Fuck! My truck." As Tamsin grasped the metal object, scrunching her face in agony bringing her left hand to her forehead "After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?" she murmured rhetorically.

Tamsin grimaced in pain as she was feeling the effects to her truck plummeting down a cliff and being impaled in her abdomen by a beam.

"Tamsin, how bad is it?" the wolf looked at her worried staring at the beam.

Tamsin deadpanned to him, still upside down but hissed "What does it fucking look like?! And oh I feel like shit." Tilting her head to him, albeit upside down.

Dyson held a slight smirk, "It must not be that serious. Apparently it missed the most important part of you, your attitude."

"Girl's gotta flaunt it if she's got it." as an amused and aloof expression came across her face.

Dyson was trying to find the best way to free Tamsin but he started to sniff the air and in a rush of urgency blurted out "Gas! I am going to have to pull that out of you now before you become engulfed in a carbique!"

Tamsin was feeling the loss of blood was affecting her. She felt light-headed and wanted to sleep. "Whatever." She mumbled "just get it over with wolf."

Dyson changed into his wolf, his eyes a lite with determination, and grabbing the beam as he roared and grunted. The metal was creaking and groaning as he applied his strength. It took all his strength and then some as the beam slowly made its way out.

A spark could be heard and then popping sounds. Tamsin weakly unbuckled her seat belt and landed on the top of the tuck. She was too weak to get up even to crawl out. She smelled fire, she began to feel heat. "Dyson, wait first aid kit," as she reached in a glove compartment and it fell out. On cue, Dyson put his arm under her shoulders and pulled her to safety.

Exhausted, Dyson returned to his normal form. Both collapsed 50 meters from the car toward the road they came from as the truck was going up in flames. Tamsin, just tiredly staring her beloved truck and Dyson quickly opening the kit to at least put sterile pad on Tamsin's wound to stop it from bleeding. He knew Tamsin had taken quite a hit, but this was not like her, she seemed weaker than he expected.

As the fire consumed the car, Tamsin closed her eyes briefly and winced in pain, "Damn Succubus." She stated under her breath. "Fight." She said weakly but it was not only repeating Bo's request, but it was also for her. She then heard Dyson dialing someone frantically on his cell. He always seemed so controlled and his sense of urgency was noted by the her. She must be knocked up pretty bad she surmised.

"Yea, I need an ambulance. Lock on my GPS location, Tamsin is hurt badly and is bleeding out." He looked away from Tamsin but then he erupted out in anger. "I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS DARK FAE! SHE IS MY PARTNER AND FRIEND. She is one of our own. Make it happen. NOW!" It was true they had rocky relationship at the start, but with all that, he had to admit, that she had grown on him. His relationship with her was out of mutual respect and Dyson was doing everything he could to save her. He still held the pad on her wound appling steady pressure while yelling at what she could only guess was a Light Fae medic.

Tamsin's eyelids felt heavy, her breathing becoming shallow. The word "friend" from Dyson caught her attention. She didn't even know that he cared that much about her. She made it her life goal to keep everyone at a distance, so she could just do her job and move on. It all changed when she started to hang out with Bo, the succubus. Even early on she could tell Bo was like her in the fact that they both thought the rules and authority were meant to be challenged. Well, Bo did always take it one step further as her lack of knowing the Fae rules sometimes made for unique outcomes to say the least. Even though she tried to hate Bo as her opinions more often than not clashed with Tamsin's, they still found a way to respect one another, at a distance. The succubus earned her respect after all they have been through during the year but more than that, being a Valkyrie meant being attracted to the strongest of Fae. Bo was that and so much more, she was just not using her powers to the fullest extent, just her darn ethics always made things more complicated than it needed to be.

The odd thing now was that she felt alone even though Dyson was with of front of her trying to stop the flow of blood. Then it hit her. The voices of all the Valkyrie's, the whispers that were always present in her mind which allowed them to talk to one another. It was gone. Singular and silent. She scrunched her face and tried to concentrate hard to establish some sort of connection. Anything. It was out of desperation. The voices were white noise to her unless she needed to focus on a specific voice and communicate. It gave her a sense of comfort almost like a lullaby even as she slept. The silence was deafening. Her sisterhood, although she was most of the time at odds with them, where still her family. Now she had to contemplate what it was to live and die alone and it scared her.

"OK, good." Dyson concluded the call and hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket. He looked back at his partner and could see on her face that she had flashes of fear for brief moments. It struck him odd that he never saw that expression before. He was just use to a head strong, cocky, and strong spirited person. Her eyes were also brimming with unfallen tears yet another shock for Dyson. "Tamsin, it's ok, you'll be just fine. Help will be here in a couple minutes. Just stay with me." He said gently with reassuring concern.

"Dyson." She looked at him with her wet eyes. I look of mourning and loss evident "I don't have my powers any more. I … I'm …." She could not get herself to say it. Being a Valkyrie was everything she knew; it defined her and made her who she was. She lived for centuries, and even though the world changed, she always felt solace that her sisters remained a constant part of her life. "a fallen Valkyrie…. Human." she spat out with distain. To her human was a 4 letter word. She hated how weak they were. She always looked down upon them with their limited life and limited, if any, abilities. They were under achievers after all, always majoring in the minor. You'd think that with a fixed and short life span they should achieve so much more. Now she had to confront the unfathomable, she was one of them and will probably die one of them. When a fallen Valkyrie dies, they do not go to Valhalla, they do down to an underworld, a sort of a living hell for the rest of eternity.

"No, that can't be" Dyson putting his hand lightly on her shoulders. "You just got the wind knocked out of you. You'll be fine in no time. If the docs can't do it, I am sure Trick can do something."

Tamsin was beginning to fade and close her eyes, she heard the ambulance arrive. Dyson shook her, "come on, stay awake."

Feeling herself fading fast, she needed to get something off her chest, "Odin, the guy I tried to run over, he is my boss and Bo's father. He is an all-powerful god who is after Bo and" she managed to huff out a weak laugh. "Damn him, he can do whatever he wants. That stupid stupid succubus. This is really the last time I do anything nice for her aga….." Tamsin pointed her index finger weakly at Dyson and then finally faded to unconsciousness right as the medics reached her.

The last thing Bo's remembered, the glass at Trick's bar shattering all around her. Smoke consumed her and then as she started to cough, but then the smoke cleared as soon as it came.

She started to blink and take in the room she was in. Sweeping the room, she was in some sort of high end but empty restaurant. Mahogany walls with ornate wall sconces a huge glass chandelier hung from the top. A little farther back there were marble steps that went to the mezzanine . It looked empty but there were a few people whom she assumed were working toward the back of the room. It was then her eyes locked onto what looked like a singular but stunning Valkyrie form, in full battle armor, shield mounted on her back and a sheathed sword and dagger by her side. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She descended the stairs and made her way striding confidently toward Bo. Her head tilted to one side briefly looking at Bo.

Bo was happy to see Tamsin and had so many questions for her. She didn't know why but she quickly strode to her and started to close the gap faster than expected. The Valkeryie stopped dead in her tracks and put her left palm forward forcefully and her right hand reached for the hilt of her sword but did not draw it. "Bo Den… " was all she was able to say before Bo circumvented her left arm and embraced her.

"God, you're ok." Bo confessed hugging her even tighter. Bo knew the risk Tamsin was taking by disobeying her boss's orders and was thankful to have her as one of the gang. "Is Dyson ok?" She began to pull back and she noticed something was off. The Valkyrie seemed stiff and she felt a small hesitant pat on her back which meant in Valkyrie language "you can get off me now". Bo also began to pick up on the fact that she was about to draw her sword when she approached a couple moments ago.

"Dyson Wolfbane of the 39th precinct was involved in a car accident but is fine." The Valkyrie stated factually. Now backing off from Bo's personal space quickly and efficiently, she dropped both her hands to stand at attention and her right hand released the hold on the handle of a dagger which was still sheathed as well. Bo could only surmise that she swapped weapon choices while they were hugging.

They both stood there and had looks of confusion on their face. Which was followed by an awkward silence between the two.

"Tamsin, is what's going on?" Bo questioned as she started to move her right hand on rest on her own dagger. Hurting Tamsin is the last thing she wanted to do, but given the fact that Tamsin was about to filet her on a simple hug made her more wary never the less.

"Bo Dennis, the unaligned succubus, you are in Valhalla by the invitation of Odin, your father. I am Arin, daughter of Freya, 15th order, 12th division, 3rd unit." Arin stated in a formal manner without any emotions. She encountered succubi and incubi before and knew they were lust driven and power hungry species. They would do anything in the persuit sexual pleasure. This normally meant that they would break laws wantonly for it and hence all of their kind were aligned with the dark. This obviously made Bo different since she was unaligned, but if she did have an alignment, she was actually more aligned to the light. She quickly scanned Bo's form and she was wearing tight leather pants, leather vest and a cotton tank. Her hair was pulled back to reveal her soft and expressive features. Even though she had some battle damage, Tamsin was correct, from a physical perspective, she was still very attractive.

What the heck, Bo thought, she looks, walks, talks and has the same mannerisms as Tamsin. She even gives me the up and down stare like her as well. How can this be? Are all Valkyries that similar? How does she even know about Dyson's whereabouts even?

"Tamsin, 4th order, 1st division and 8th unit was my twin sister. It was common to get us confused even amongst the sisterhood." Arin elaborated a moment later.

"Wha…. Tamsin never told me she had a twin sister. Wait" Bo shook her head trying to wrap her head around the new information, putting her left hand on her forehead but keeping her right hand on her dagger hilt. "Was?" she dropped her left hand now looking confused and staring at Arin expectantly.

"Tamsin was killed following the car accident after Dyson rescued her." Arin bluntly stated. She saw that Bo was getting both confused and distraught. She also knew that Tamsin did communicate via the link to her in detail about what a pain in the rear she was but had a lot of respect and fondness for the succubus. "I'm …. Sorry….. she must have meant a lot to you." Arin continued still in a rigid posture.

"What?" Bo questioned and still confused. "I just saw her like less than an hour ago!" she started to raise her voice. She could not believe what she was hearing. "She's here right? In Valhalla some where for some rebirth ritual or whatever?" in a frustrated tone grasping for straws.

Arin hesitated and was getting a little nervous but did not show it. She heard that the succubus was powerful as it was and being the daughter of Odin, that made it more so. It also was not her decision or story to tell. But Valkyries were not one to sugar coat and lie either. "She's not, her soul is not in Valhalla. Odin made sure that she would be gone forever for her disobedience."

Bo's anger started to surface and she immediately barked out "So what, you are ok with this and are just ecstatic to be Odin's tool! What type of fucked up place is this!" Bo felt a pang of regret as just within moments of telling Tamsin to fight, sent her to her death probably at the hands of Odin and his Valkyrie cronies without any chance to continue her existence.

Arin quickly retaliated and back-handed Bo with all her strength to her torso sending her flying across the room, barely missing the now surrounding but curious Valkyries and into a mahogany wall with a loud thud. Bo's dagger clinked away under a table as she was in the process of drawing it when Arin's fist was in flight.

"Owwwwwww" Bo groaned from her sitting position. If her head was not spinning so much she would have been tempted to find her dagger and fight on. Then of course the next thought in her head was how could she fight someone that looked and acted like the Tamsin she cared about?

With that Arin took a couple purposeful strides toward Bo point her left index finger at Bo seething with anger. "You think that I don't mourn her loss!?" Arin yelled at the top of her lungs drawing her sword at the Succubus getting up wearily. "She's my TWIN sister you stupid bitch! We've trained, lived and fought for centuries together. We have always been in contact with one another via our telepathic link and I don't hear her anymore. I missed her the moment she went silent!" There was brief silence as she was thinking what to say next. "All this rebirth shit, was not my fucking call that was your dad's!" Huffing out of classic Tamsin type laugh, "That bitch takes orders from no one. She seems to think that her sisterhood, me, and gods like Freya and Odin are just giving her suggestions and advice but she took suggestions from you like a fucking decree from god all mighty." She concluded her tirade.

"I'm sorry." Bo let out with a sigh rubbing her chest. "I guess I deserved that."

"She thought you were perfect. And I have been trying to wrap my head around that and the fact that she actually followed you."

"No I am not perfect, far from it." Bo emphatically stated starting to walk toward Arin. Bo stopped in front of Arin within arm's length. Arin still with her sword in hand looked at her trying to gauge Bo.

Arin then continued "Hell, she was even dumb enough disobey Odin. Either she saw something in you or you fucking thralled her with one of your succubus tricks." Bo shook her head vehemently at the latter part, but Arin was unconvinced.

Arin staring Bo down asked "If you are not prefect, DID YOU ENTHRALL MY SISTER to do your bidding?"

"NO!" Bo spat out insulted. "I never used my powers on her. As a matter of fact I have no thralls. She made the choice to follow me on her own terms. I am actually surprised she went along given the fact she was always such a b... strong willed person."

Arin still unconvinced raised her voice "This does not make any sense! Why would Tamsin disobey her gods, defy people she has known for hundreds and possibly thousands of years to choke on a toothless second rank succubus and her human circus act that she knew for less than a year!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW!" Bo yelled back. "I cared about Tamsin very much, granted we had a very rough start, she was actually one of the good ones." Realizing that she should not be yelling at an armed an agitated Valkyrie, Bo calmed down by taking a deep breath, "Look, I don't have all the answers and if I could ask Tamsin, I would. Can we…. Can we just put away our weapons and talk this through?" Bo asked bringing right hand slowly to Arin shoulder.

Arin backed off quickly still in a fighting stance, then Bo realized that Arin was probably trying to prevent herself from being enthralled in any way.

"I'm just a 'toothless' succubus and I am not going to use my powers on you." Bo brought both her hands up to re-assure her.

With that Arin considered it for a moment and quickly let out in a huff, "Fine. But I hate talking." Looking to her right and then putting her sword back into her sheath.

'She is so like Tamsin' Bo thought as that expression and mannerism was dead on. It made her heart constrict with in pain as it occurred to her how much she did care for her. Bo just erroraneously assumed that Tamsin was indestructible as she always made herself out to be. Tears started to form in her eyes and her voice cracking slightly "I'm sorry, I .. I just miss her soo much already." She shielded her eyes from Arin with her head turning away slightly trying to hold back her sobs. Arin also just reminded her so much of her fallen friend. "First Dyson, now Tamsin. I am just doing what I think is right and instead I am walking death to all those I get close to." Bo barely got out through her uneven and hitched breathing.

Arin stared at her and found it odd that the Succubus was on a rollercoaster ride of emotions ever since she arrived and she had no idea how Tamsin or anyone for that matter ever dealt with a person so emotional charged. Now she at least knew that deep down, Bo did care for Tamsin too and it was not one way like Arin or even Bo believed. Bo and Tamsin probably did not express it to each other Arin quickly deduced. It did somewhat answer her question she posed to Bo earlier as you normally don't enthrall those you truely care about. They just stood there in sight of all the surrounding Valkyries. Emotions were never a Valkyrie's strong point so much so the surrounding crowd started to back up and some even surried away as if Bo was releasing some sort of magical weapon against everyone in the room. Arin was at a total loss for words as she could truly feel Bo's pain at the loss of Tamsin. Against her better judgment, Arin hesitantly approached Bo, then willfully overriding all of her instincts and training, brought her in for a hug. The last thing this place needed was an emotionally unstable but very powerful succubus she justified logically in the back of her mind.

It was as if a flood of emotions were let loose as Bo's tears fell quickly down her face with only sounds of despair coming from her lips. Bo clung onto Arin tightly as if letting go meant losing Tamsin. They remained in that embrace for what seemed like an eternity. But eventually, Bo broke the embrace and took a moment to compose herself. Bo was just about to look for her dagger, but another Valkyrie approached her and gave it to her without a word. Bo nodded to her and she departed quickly and efficiently. Arin followed suit made herself look presentable again even though it looked like it rained on her right shoulder. They were alone again as the other Valkyries had left.

Bo was the first to break the awkward silence. "Thanks Arin for ..… for that. So why am I here?"

"As I was trying to tell when I first greeted you," Arin straightened up at attention again "Bo Dennis, daughter of Odin, your father requests your presence for dinner at this time." Arin then loosened up with very slight smirk, "Well I hope Odin assumes and takes into account VST."

"VST?" Bo looked at her inquisitively.

"Oh baby Fae. It stands for Valkyrie Standard Time. It means the time you have to arrive, plus one minute for every pint, shot, or can of alcoholic sustenance you had that day." Arin glibly stated with a sarcastic Tamsin like smirk.

"Oh," Bo smiled for the first time upon hearing the news, "In that case, I guess I had 15 or more".

"All right succulette, this is the part where I lead and you follow, ok?" Arin smiled and walked off strongly.

Bo laughed, the sarcasm was so like Tamsin and at least she lived on in someone else. They walked up to the mezzanine level and shared comfortable silence. They came to a large ornate floor to ceiling double door with 2 other Valkyries flanking it. They were standing guard in full battle armor and swords, but also in addition, they had their helmets and gold plated tipped spears. They stood ready to open the doors to the main dining chamber.

"OK, we're here. Daddy is expecting you. Later!" Arin waved tentatively and turned around to walk away. She then felt Bo quickly grab her arm.

"Wait" Bo hastely brought up and then realized that Arin was looking at where Bo placed her hand with a raised eyebrow. "You're not waiting for me?" She asked gingerly removing her hand from Arin.

"I got people to see, things to do succubus. They are also called orders where you come from." Arin stated matter of factly scrunching her face. Arin was confused on why she wanted her to stay. They did, after all, just only meet 20 minutes ago. "Someone else will be by to escort you back to your plane of existence." She elaborated in an attempt to comfort Bo.

"Can you just stay and wait for me?" Bo started to plead. "Please." She added.

Arin was taken aback by the way she asked with those puppy dog eyes. Please was not in the succubi vocabulary normally. They just took what they wanted with their power. And still yet, Bo had not used her powers on her, or tried to. Bo may have been telling the truth about never enthralling anyone. "I don't report into you succubus." Arin quickly spat out. Why was she so attached to her?

"Stop being such a bitch and quit arguing with me! Just do this for me Tamsin." Bo blurted out. "Uh …. Arin".

There was that awkward silence again and Arin just lifted up one of her eye brows inquisitively. Bo knew that she needed to speak up first to clarify her slip up.

"It's just that… I miss her… a lot …. ok." Bo looked pensive trying to find the right words to say next. "If you are truly Tamsin's sister, you also know that, despite all her faults, she was fiercely loyal to her friends no matter the cost. I need someone that can trust especially in this strange place." Bo taking a moment to survey the surroundings feeling uneasy. "You also may be the only link I have to her now and I don't want to lose that either." She truthfully confessed.

"Damn Succubi and their emotions." Arin exhaled defeated. She closed her eyes briefly. She locked onto Freya's voice and communicated via the link. 'Arin from 15,12,3. Request to standby at Odin's main hall then escort Bo Dennis back to her plane.' A heart beat later, Freya's voice returned 'OK. Be careful with this particular succubus. She must be more powerful than we imaged since she managed to corrupt your sister, one of Odin's best warriors.' Arin took a moment to process this then her eyes snapped open and Bo was still looking at her waiting for an answer. "Fine, I'll stay, but you owe me some drinks later." She smirked.

Bo looked at Arin inquisitively while she closed her eyes. 'She must be talking to someone in to get permission to stay. So that is how Valkyries talk to one another' Bo thought. Funny Tamsin never did that but then of course Tamsin never asked for permission from anyone. "Deal." Bo concluded with a genuine smile. With that, the large double doors to the dining area opened and Bo proceeded to walk confidently in alone.


	2. Daddy Dearest

Bo entered the large dining area and it too was empty, expect for a single medium size circular table and 2 chairs setup in the middle of the room with some food. Just like the area down stairs, it still had the same theme with mahogany walls but there were now slivers of mirrors on the wall to break up the effect. This did make the room brighter and several large chandeliers were dispersed symmetrically on the ceiling. She was about to wonder if she should sit down at the empty table, when she noticed near the back toward the stage there was a well-dressed man in a black suit looking to be in his mid 30's. He had slicked back brown hair and soft facial features. He looked like Bo's older brother if she had one. He was talking to 2 other Valkyries in full uniform with the same gear as the guards opening the doors, but they were wearing on over their white uniforms, black sashes. The man looked at Bo with piercing brown eyes and immediately without expression, proceeded to walk toward Bo with his guards following close behind. Bo looked at him and then looked at Arin behind her as the doors had yet to close. Arin straightened up, clicking her boots together and then immediately put both of her arms sharply across her chest in the form on an x with her fists closed. She then extended her right hand out open just as crisply as the former action. The man just nodded from a distance. It was then Bo mouthed the word "Odin?" while discretely pointing to the man with her gaze toward Arin in a questioning expression. Arin just made the slightest but barely detectable nod at Bo.

"My Ysabeau. I am so glad you could make it." The man said in deep, steady but unfeeling voice. There were no expressions that he made that showed any type of warmth in him. "I hope Arin did not get you lost on the way here." He glanced at Arin giving a very slight evil smile. He extended his right hand bowing slightly and was asking for Bo's hand in return.

Bo did not know what to do or how to address him, but she knew she was brought here against her will. That and the fact he also hurt and terrorized her friends and then killed Tamsin. The emotions she had just set everything else into motion. Before she knew it she extended her fist quickly and gave Odin the hardest right hook to the jaw that she could. A cracking sound echoed in the room as he staggered back surprised, her eyes quickly turned electric blue as she pull Odin into a choke hold with her dagger against his neck using him as a shield against his own black sashed guards backing up towards the door. She then heard both Orin and Arin scream "Stop!" simultaneously to their guards. But the guards at the door were already on top of Bo and in the process of impaling Bo's back with their spears. Bo tried to get out of the way but she knew she was about to be in a world of pain but she did not care. She had so much anger and rage venting now she could not contain it.

The impact never came as she saw Arin engage both guards and used her sword to deflect the both spears in flight at the last moment. Bo smirked slightly knowing that Arin did have her back after all.

"Stand down! STAND DOWN NOW!" Arin yelled again at the attacking guards. Both of the attacking guards went quickly back to attention. They were still on edge, but at least all guards in the room ceased their advances toward Bo.

Bo then growled into Odin's ear, "Is this the part where were you tell me that you are my father and then tell me about joining the dark side to rule the universe together?" Pulling Odin in closer letting out in a husky voice "You terrorized my best friend Tamsin and tried to coerce her to bring me here and then after she does not do it you kill her. Why shouldn't I return the favor."

Bo then felt a strong and heavy hand on her shoulder. It was Arin's. "Let him go NOW Bo!" Arin forcefully commanded. Bo hesitated as she was thinking of her next move. She had 4 fully armed guards at the ready and Arin. She knew if she really concentrated hard enough she could suck the chi out of everyone the in room at the same time, however, she did not know which side Arin was on which was a problem. Had it been Tamsin, she would be on Bo's side right now just for the challenge. Bo then felt a streak of guilt about dragging Arin into her battles as she was not Tamsin. 'I am walking death to all those I get close to' echoed in her head from earlier. This situation was simply not fair to Arin Bo quickly realized.

Arin was torn to say the least as she had no idea why she just reflexively stopped Freya's assigned guards from rightfully executing their duty. Granted Arin's rank afforded her the ability to command them, but it bothered her on why she felt protective of Bo. Was this one of Bo's succubus tricks? Tamsin's deep feelings about Bo during the last couple months probably transferred subconsciously through the link which is more likely to happen with identical twins. 'Tamsin having deep feelings for Bo', interesting she deduced. On one hand Odin did kill her sister but Bo may have contributed to Tamsin's corruption. Arin, although serving under Freya's flag, was also faithfully loyal to the Valkyrie's creed set forth in Asgard millenias ago which was to protect the realm of Valhalla including its gods and inhabitants. Logically under normal circumstances, she would have struck Bo down by now and possibly killed her, but killing Odin's daughter was probably not the best career move either. Tamsin always seemed to trust Bo's judgment after they warmed up to one another when Bo was given the correct information and Arin knew this as well.

Odin just calmly went along with it and said nothing and did not even put up a struggle. It was as if he knew something that Bo didn't.

Arin, seeing that Bo was not responding to her command decided to give Bo better information on the situation. She, with her sword at the ready, leaned within less than an inch from Bo's ear opposite of the side she was holding Odin. In a faint whisper, she murmured "Bo, Odin can't be hurt or killed by your puny dagger as he is a noncorporial form normally." She mentioned in a very serious tone. "I also swore an oath to protect Valhalla and its inhabitants so that succulette includes Odin." She concluded with a snarky expression and hoped that she got through to Bo. It was true that she did swear to uphold that oath but due to her now conflicted feelings, she had no idea whether she could execute. Valkyries don't feel period. They are trained to suppress and avoid them. 'Damn you Tamsin. You never told me you had strong feelings for this bitch and I have to deal with this now!? This is really fucked up!' she loathed.

Bo's eyes turned back to their normal brown color. She started to release Odin, but he just vanished in a plume to smoke and reappeared in front of her again facing her with a neutral expression and stance. "Feeling better are we or shall we continue my daughter?" Odin calmly mused at Bo. Bo sheathed her dagger and crossed her arms in front of her at her father. Odin then directed his gaze at Arin and her guards in white and spoke in a more official tone, "Arin, daughter of Freya, you need to keep your guards under control. They almost killed my daughter. But it is comforting to know that like your sister, you have lightning fast reflexes. Maybe I should post more of my guards in lieu of Freya's along the perimeter?" Odin asked but he continued after a brief silence "Arin, a spot just opened up in my order. Care to be one of the prestigious elite in order 4,division 1, unit 8?"

"You keep your back room dealings to yourself. She's not interested with your stupid fucked up order." Bo spat out with venom. "You keep her out of this. This is between you and I." Bo warned. Bo did not want to make Arin situation worse after all.

Odin just ignored Bo and kept his ever piercing gaze on Arin.

"Well Freya's benefit package is better, pay is good, people are great, opportunities to travel yada, yada, yada. And oh, switching allegiances has the teeny tiny issue with working for a narcissistic and sadistic psychopath …. hmmmm" Arin stated in an aloof manner sheathing her sword and then putting her index finger on her own lips feigning thoughtfulness, "Ummmm I'd have to say no but I'll let you know my final decision when hell freezes over." She concluded with a fake smile.

Bo just could not help but to let out muffled giggle. 'I see where Tamsin gets her sarcasm from or is it reversed.' Bo thought.

Odin showed on signs of getting angry, but he was getting impatient. "Bo, please sit," Odin motioned to the table. "We have much to discuss. First and foremost obviously is Tamsin as she is not dead like everyone claims."

Bo and Arin both looked shocked and just glanced at each other.

"How can that be. I can't hear her nor can any other Valkyrie?" Arin questioned.

Odin stared at Bo this time ignoring Arin's comment and murmured "I thought you wanted this to be between you and I?"

"OK" was all Bo could say in an unsure manner as she glanced at all the guards in the room.

Odin, probably sensed this and barked "Leave us!" He waved his hand to his and Freya's guards. The black sashed guards saluted immediately putting their closed right fist against their plate armor hitting it sharply 3 times in succession and left the room. Freya's guards at the same time, crossed their arms across to their chest in the x pattern and then extended their right hand toward Odin and they too took an about face and moved out of the room.

Arin hesitated as she had questions about Tamsin, but she was also bound out of respect to the gods she served even though she did not directly follow Odin's orders specifically. A heart beat later Arin seeing Odin expectantly looking at her, she performed her salute as well and started to march purposefully away. Bo was looking at Odin then at Arin and back again and then interjected the silence by quickly stating "Arin, stop. I need you to stay."

"No, she will do as she is told because unlike Tamsin, she actually respects her leaders and follows orders." Odin rebutted raising his voice slightly.

Arin was half way to the double doors, guards waiting for her when she hesitantly stopped midway without turning to look at Bo or Odin. Again she had to make a choice. Who does she follow? Odin or Bo. Arin just froze there and gave up. 'I really need time away from this succubus, she really has managed to mess up my year in less than 30 minutes' she lamented.

"This concerns her sister, and she has the right to know" Bo countered. "Besides, we will have 3 separate parties here and no one party will be missing or under represented. You represent the dark side, Arin belongs to the light and I am unaligned." Bo summarized trying to apply logic to convince Odin otherwise.

Odin paused and thought about it for a moment then looking at Arin's back requested "Arin, you seem to be confused. With whom do your pledge your allegiance to? Is it Freya? Me? Bo? Your sister?"

'Shit this is not what I need' Arin thought mentally kicking herself. Arin turned around in another about face sharply. Then Arin proclaimed loudly across the room and with authority locking on to Odin's eyes, "I am a Valkyrie nothing more, nothing less. I swear to uphold the tenants set forth in Asgard governing all my kind to serve, protect, and fight for Valhalla. My allegiance therefore is to no one and everyone with every fiber of my existence until the end of my life cycles."

Bo smiled at Arin's well thought out and poetic response. She could now see the difference between Arin and Tamsin. While they were both awesome, Arin embraced and was bound by Valkyrie core values and laws while Tamsin would follow the spirit of the law and therefore stretch and dismiss them as circumstances permitted to accomplish an objective. The ends, to Tamsin, justified the means.

"Join us then." Odin gestured to the table.

Arin nodded to the guards and they closed the doors. As she walked to the table, she observed that Bo and Odin were sitting across from one another. 'Great I get to be in the middle'. There was no chair for her, but she chose to stand. From a tactical standpoint standing was better. Besides, she might need to get out of there fast if Odin and Bo have a standoff and go full "HaDoKen" on her.

Bo could sense that Arin was out of her element and chose not to push it. "You were talking about Tamsin?" Bo asked inquisitively.

"Ah yes, Tamsin, as talented as she is, over the past century had consistently demonstrated a trend of insubordination and her most recent task, to escort you to Valhalla was almost a total failure. Normally, had this been any other Valkyrie serving me, I would have just ended their life cycle immediately." He paused and looked at both Arin and Bo, then continued "However, since Tamsin did do well for me in the past, I graciously commuted that punishment. I therefore thought it best to release her of any and all obligations to this kingdom. " He concluded.

"Meaning what exactly as I am new to all things Fae." Bo added.

"She is now free to do what she wants minus the support of her sisters." Odin clarified but Bo still had a questionable look on her face. 'I think he is speaking english' but I don't get it.

"Bo, she's a fallen Valkyrie. That means that she has been stripped of all her Fae powers and is now human." Arin looking at Odin to ensure she was getting it right and it was confirmed when Odin just nodded ever so slightly. 'Tamsin, hang on there.' She thought although she knew it would not be heard. Being a Valkyrie was everything to Tamsin. It formed, made and identified both of them.

"What!?" Bo was about to smack the table with her palms but restrained herself. "Give her powers back to her! Taking away her powers is like taking a fish out of the water. You are giving her a death sentence." Bo said with stress in her voice.

"Bo, I am trying to protect you and my decision will not be swayed. Her influence and her unpredictability is a liability to us all." Odin calmly mentioned with finality.

"You have a funny way of showing you really care. The way you treated Tamsin, my mom, and let's not get into how you abducted me!" Bo started to get angry. "Did you ever think about maybe knocking on my front door? I don't have tons of guards and castle gates to stop you."

"Even as a god. I can't visit your world and you could not visit mine until Tamsin completed the task of breaking the rune artifact in front of you." Odin then looked at Arin and Bo.

"Great, so I can visit you anytime I want but you still can't visit me. I think there is a silver lining to this after all." Bo spat out sarcastically.

"You just need to get to a Valkyrie warp station and you will be able to pass through it. Bo, I am not your enemy and I am not your captor, you can come and go as you please." Odin shifted and got up. "I will see you another time when calmer heads prevail." His gaze shifted to Arin "Please see our guest back to her plane."

Arin was still in shock processing all this new information. Numbly she saluted Odin without a thought. She was on autopilot.

Bo got up and looked at Arin with concern. 'She must be really worried about her as am I' she thought. As they walked quickly out of the door and were past the guards, when Bo grabbed Arin's arm and stood in her path. "Let's find her, maybe my grandfather the blood king can do something for her if my dad won't." Bo stated with new zeal.

Arin just nodded with a somewhat distant stare. She did not know how to respond. Being bombarded with so many complex emotions at the same time, she reflexively suppressed her emotions and she was now in a daze trying to process everything logically. She now had more unanswered questions after the meeting then before. 'Is this Bo's fault on why my sister is now a human? Did Odin really make the right choice as he is a god? Does Bo really have my sister's best interests in mind? Can I trust Bo like Tamsin trusted her? Is she going to enthrall me and make be follow her to do her bidding?' All these were too overwhelming that Arin started to back off from Bo.

Bo observed the now very troubled Arin and knew that this was a bad time to give her charms to Arin in order to calm her. It would have helped but would have complicated their relationship with one another down the line. "Arin, I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. Just get me to the warp station and I can take care of the rest." Bo stated with both her hands up showing that she was not using any of her powers.

Arin closed her eyes tightly trying to think this through. In despair she thought 'Odin said Tamsin is alive but is a fallen Valkyrie, I need to find her. She is my sister, I can do this. Bo has offered to help, I think I can trust her.' Within moments another voice entered her head 'Arin? That is distressing to hear about Tamsin's plight say the least, no Valkyrie has been given that status for thousands of years.' Freya communicated with concern. 'I am sorry to bother you, I did not mean to abuse the link' Arin stammered an apology in her head.

Bo heard multiple but heavy footsteps. Arin still had her eyes closed in thought. Approaching quickly to Arin and Bo was an older but still very beautiful blond haired Valkyrie in a white flowing dress flanked by 2 heavily armed guards with gold sashes. Bo could only assume it was Freya and her assigned guards. They came to an abrupt stop in front of them. Bo looked at the older blond who was glancing intently between the two of them. She then reached out her hands and put them on both sides of Arin's shoulder blades and said "There is no need to apologize to me, your mind just automatically knew what you had to do."

Arin then quickly snapped open her eyes and feeling Freya's reassurance helped her stabilize her thoughts. "Thank you. I have been asked by Odin to escort Bo Dennis to her plane, but I respectfully request to go with her although my duties to you state otherwise." Arin reported in a formal manner.

"Find her, bring her back to the sisterhood if at all possible. I will speak with Odin." Freya commanded.

"I will" Arin remarked with a sharp salute and a smile.

Freya looked at Bo and assessed her. "So you are the legendary unaligned succubus. You are the first of your kind to visit here. What are you to Tamsin that you are so willing to offer your help?"

"I don't know how I received the legendary title as people just call me Bo. Tamsin is my friend. She kind of grew on me even though she was other things that rhymed with rich. She is one of the most noble and honorable people I know." Bo was beside herself, she answered honestly, but the word noble and honorable never sounded like they could describe Tamsin's but Bo knew deep down that it did once you got past the her rough and tough exterior.

After Freya took a moment to think, she questioned "Your reputation precedes you Isabeau Dennis, daughter of Odin. Arin told me that she needs your help. I am asking if you will you do everything in your power to find and keep Tamsin safe as she is one of our sisterhood."

'Wow, I need a telepathic link too' Bo thought offhanded. 'I wonder if it gets free nights and weekends."

"I will" Bo proclaimed but she felt she needed more than just her word and after seeing Arin do the salute several times already, Bo thought it fitting that she do the same. With the same sharp motions, she executed the salute flawlessly.

A momentary look of surprise came across Freya's face and then it was followed by a genuine smile.

"Bo, you flatter me with your allegiance and unwavering determination. You are more than what we give you credit for." Freya concluded and she quickly walked away with her guards trailing closely behind.

Arin just watched the whole scene unfold and right as Freya was almost out of sight, Freya turned her head toward Arin and she heard in her head via the link 'You have solid instincts. You made the correct choice to trust the succubus.'

"Swell! So do you realize what our salute symbolizes succulette?" Arin now questioning with a grin. Bo just shook her head. "To serve" as Arin held her hands down by her side palms open and toward Bo. "To protect" as Arin brought her arms across her chest with her fists. "And to fight for the just" she punched her right palm out in front of her. After a brief pause for effect, Arin laughed and teased "Brown noser!"

Bo gave a light whack on Arin arm. "Let's get going, we gotta catch up on what's been happening in my world. For all I know all hell broke loose down there."


	3. Your Order Number Please?

Tamsin felt terrible. She ached all over, felt light headed, weak and confused. It was a struggle to even open her eyes, but slowly with considerable effort they did. 'Where the heck am I?' 'What happened?' 'This has to be the succubus's fault one way or another all the troubles she had led back to her.'

She looked around trying to focus. She was in a hospital, and probably the light Fae compound as she could see an unconscious Hydra in the bed next to her and was well aquainted with the Dark Fae compound and this was not it.

She slowly turned her head to other side of the bed and noticed Dyson was in a chair bandaged up a little but sleeping with his head propped up against the wall. She was always a loner but all of a sudden she felt empty and alone. Shaking her head, she started to get up, but to her dismay, she just let out a yelp of pain as her body rebelled against her. That was odd, she normally heals quickly in her sleep. Then the events came flooding back to her, she drove off a cliff with Dyson to try to get rid of her boss, had an accident and then Odin took her powers away. 'Isn't this a shit sandwich that eats like a buffet' she thought.

"Hey, take it easy there T-sam." Dyson said as he got up from his chair a little groggy. "You took quite a beating." He mentioned with concern in his voice. He now stood by the side of her bed.

"Hey don't make me get up and give you one too." She mocked as she adjusted herself to make it less likely to be in pain. "Where is Bo …. And everyone else?" She asked adding the last part when she realized her error.

"I was only able to contact with Hale. He is waiting for things go calm down after the stunt the Morrigan Evony pulled but don't worry, Vex has her under wraps for now. Trick is staying low in Scotland. Everyone else is MIA at this moment." He rattled off. He found it odd that the first person Tamsin asked about was Bo.

"Shit that means Odin must have her now in Valhalla." Tamsin quickly deduced. "We gotta find a way to get her out of there." Without even assessing her injuries, she struggled, got up from her bed and swung her feet over the side. She suppressed all the pain she was feeling at that moment. She was determined to save Bo, with or without her powers and with or without the aid of anyone else.

Dyson reached over helping her up and steadied her. "Hey, the doc said you should be on bed rest for at least 3 to 4 days. I am pretty sure he did not mean it in minutes especially now that …. in your current condition" He stated with concern.

"Condition?" Tamsin questioned with an eye roll "What did the doc say?" She already knew that she was probably stuck being a human, but just in case, it was better to get a second opinion.

Dyson paused and looked down briefly to compose a palatable reply. "Doctor Connor said that you are recovering remarkable well and should be able to be discharged in a couple of days. He ran several tests on you and all your cells in your body seem to be human. He needs to run more tests to see if this condition can be reversed. You just need to have a little more patience." Dyson knew that Tamsin would not be happy, but he hoped that Trick or the doctors could do something about it. He missed Dr. Laruen Lewis, if she could make a human Fae, she could probably give Tamsin back her powers too.

'Human' that word again Tamsin thought. How she loathed to think about it. It meant that she now only had a quarter of the strength at best, healed in days instead if hours, had no way to intimidate her foes, and worst off, she was nearing the end of her current life cycle and as a human there is no way to be reborn. "Shocking" She huffed out sarcastically. "Not a word to anyone else ok?" She pointed her finger at Dyson, " And most of all not to that unaligned succubus. If that stupid girl knew, not only will she try to fix it and put everyone else's life in jeopardy, she'd get all clingy on me and try to fawn over me like her human pet." She let out with a face of total disgust.

"OK, but I think sooner or later your secret will come out." Dyson said in a factual manner. He respected her decision and could see where she was coming from, but Bo being as stubborn as she was would move heaven and earth to make things right for her friends. Bo and Tamsin friends he thought. Who would have thought especially since they hated each other's guts when they first met.

Not wanting to hang on to this sentimental moment too long, Tamsin focused her mind elsewhere. "Well it's time to go cus a Valkyrie gots to take care of some Fae if you get my drift" Tamsin said with a smirk while bringing up her right hand to make a symbol of a gun with it and pretending to fire it in the air. It took a moment, but she also realized that she was not really a Valkyrie either, but what the hell, she'll pull through. She always does.

"You forgot to add sound effects again." He said amused "Hey you aren't going there alone ok. We need to stick together partner." He stated genuinely. Last thing he needed was for his friend to go on a suicide mission especially in her condition. 'She is stronger than I thought because if I were human, I might handle things differently.' He noted internally.

"You're not going. I did this, I have to finish it. Wait, aren't you supposed to be angry at me or something? Not that I care but I became part of the 39th precinct with a primary mission in mind to find and bring in Odin's mark which I found out later was Bo, on top of that the Morrigan wanted me to get Bo to pay for feeding off one of the Dark, spy on the light and …. Oh basically just lie to you that I gave a shit about justice and doing the right thing." She confessed scrunching up her face on the justice part waiting for signs that Dyson might actually get mad and try to kill her right there. She knew however she needed to get everything out on the table since she needed to him to know what he was getting in to. Going against a god was almost impossible as a Fae, not to mention as a human.

His demeanor never changed. "Well then you must suck at doing your duties because since I have known you, you did not bring Bo in to Odin as you tried to run over your boss, you actually kept Bo out of the Morrigan's prison, you became an asset to the light, and finally you do give a shit about doing the right thing on all the cases we worked on together. So we are still a team right?" He concluded rhetorically with a smile. Dyson was glad that Tamsin was opening up to him. Granted she had ulterior motives he did not know of in the beginning, but he realized that Tamsin, although she was dark was capable of having a conscience. He kind of knew that in the end, she would uphold the Valkyrie core tenants.

"Hey well there is still time for me to fix my track record." She smirked. She reached over and turned off the monitors and proceeded to take out the IV and leads quickly. "Get me my clothes will you?" as she realized she was in the standard hospital gown.

Dyson brought her clothes over and set them on her bed. "Don't you think we need a plan first before we attempt this suicide mission?"

"Yep, that is why," pulling off her gown deep in thought "we need to hit the Dal and do a little research in Trick's Library. And a little liquid refreshment doesn't hurt" She reached out for Dyson to give her a hand to stand up, which he did. "So you got a way to get there since I kind of dented my beloved truck" she assessed as she put on her underwear and bra.

"Yea, while you were out, I got my car." He said while trying to not look at his partner in her current state but he had to admit, beyond that badass exterior and injuries she was stunning. He smiled knowing that he was very lucky to have been paired up with her. It probably made the other cops jealous. And if that was not enough, he just had to get Bo to come over and that would seal the deal.

"OK, so how long have I been out?" Tamsin asked putting on her jeans not even knowing or caring that Dyson was trying not to glance at her. She had a bigger mission to accomplish. Get Bo back and then kick Odin's ass or vise versa.

"About 5 to 6 hours." He looked up and did a quick calculation and in his peripheral vision he noted that Tamsin put on her shirt.

"We also will need to stop by the precinct later, I need to get… some hardware" Tamsin said putting her boots on. She tried to avoid the words 'body armor' and 'firearms' as Valkyrie normally don't use either, but in all her life times, she did but they were not her first choice. Hand to hand combat gave her the most satisfaction. She tried her hardest not to think that she was human. It was too depressing but she knew one thing for sure, short of being dead, she always succeeded in her missions. That is what made Odin choose her in the first place. That would be Odin's mistake by leaving her alive Tamsin thought to herself with an evil smirk.

"You got i…" was all Dyson could say as the curtains surrounding the perimeter of the room opened abruptly. At the same time, Tamsin reached inside her boot and was about to pull out a throwing knife.

"Bo?" Dyson and Tamsin said at the same time as they stared at the brunette at the curtain entrance.

"Dyson, Tamsin!" Bo sang out happily. She immediately headed straight for Tamsin and although Tamsin was trying to back up, Bo got her in a strong hug.

Tamsin just glared at Dyson with the 'I told you so' look referring to the Bo clingy statement. And Dyson put his hand up to cover up a snicker as he found this situation hilarious.

"OW! A little air succubus." Tamsin yelped out as Bo almost picked her up off the ground while hugging her. It did warm her heart a little knowing that Bo felt for her on some level.

"Shit, I'm sorry Tammy." As Bo backed off of her quickly ignoring Tamsin's small scowl at Bo's usage of 'Tammy'. "Hey you." She said as she turned to Dyson and hugged him firmly as well. She was so glad they were all right. They were part of her family and she wanted to know they were safe.

"I was talking to Hale and he told me were you guys here. I was worried after Arin told me that you were in a car accident. But I'm so glad you guys are ok." Bo stated backing off to look at both of them.

"Arin?" Tamsin immediately pick up. Questions quickly filled her head. 'What the heck was Arin doing working with Odin of all people? Did Bo pull her in to doing stuff for her? What the fuck happened up there?'

Bo looked at Tamsin like she was on another planet and rolled her eyes. "You know your TWIN sister? 15th Division .. ummm" Bo looked up to try remember…..

"15th Order 12th Division 3rd Unit." Arin stated proudly walking to view of everyone just outside the curtains.

Needless to say Dyson in shock. Not only did Tamsin have a sister, but her sister looked and smelled almost exactly the same.

Before Bo could get out the introductions. Arin and Tamsin briskly closed the gap between each other. They held each other shoulders at arm's length and put their foreheads together. They began to push forcefully on each other for dominance.

Bo was about to break it up when Dyson held Bo's arm and murmured, "Bo, that is the standard Valkyrie greeting amongst the sisterhood."

Bo relaxed and watched them but then whispered to Dyson "If this is how they greet one another, I wonder what would happen if they were at war?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

After a few moments, Arin got the upper hand and not realizing her strength firmly pinned Tamsin on one of the walls. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry sister. You must still be recovering." Arin quickly apologized releasing her.

"I just let you have that one, but I won't be as gracious next time." Tamsin pointed at her. Tamsin was actually happy to see another Valkyrie let alone her sister. It made her transition more bearable she reasoned.

Arin and Tamsin just busted out into loud laughter and they could not stop laughing and Bo and Dyson were just looking at each other still trying to get a handle on the fact that a Tamsin can actually laugh.

Just then they heard a happy and chippy voice from outside their area "Behold! I, the great and awesome Kenzi has arrived." She stated walking in with her arms in the air "you may now bow. Thank you. Thank Y…." She said stopping mid-sentence gawking at the blonds now just sitting on the bed staring at her. She blinked a couple of times to try to make sure she was not seeing things but the 2 blonds were still there. "Holy cow dung!" she remarked off handedly. She jerked her head to look over to Bo with accusing glance "Dude, Bo-bo, what did you do this time?! Out of all the people to clone, you chose to clone detective snarky pants over here. Cus let me tell you, double your Tamsin is NOT double the fun. I repeat, NOT with a capital N, double the fun. When are you going to fix this?" she questioned her putting her hands crisply on her hips in her usual energetic manner.

Bo just reciprocated with and eye roll but she did love the Kenzi's witty but totally incorrect assertions. "Me!" Bo let out quickly to take control of the situation. She walked over to Arin scooting Kenzi along with her. "Arin this is my human circus act Kenzi, Kenzi, this is Arin, Tamsin's TWIN sister." Bo felt better now that she was redeemed.

Arin smirked slightly embarrassed remembering the circus act statement was hers that she blurted out all flustered to describe Kenzi earlier. Tamsin after all never really used Kenzi's name specifically on the link but a handful of times as she just referred to her as a pain in the ass or other descriptive terms like human pet. At first glance, the Goth looked like she had a weird style about the way she dressed. She had a mix of the Goth black but also accessorized like crazy with items from multiple eras. Unique would be the best term she thought. When Kenzi extended her hand, Arin looked at it briefly with her arms crossed about her same as Tamsin's. Arin at first gave a suspicious look at Kenzi before shaking her hand firmly. "Good to put a face to the name."

"You can call me Ms. Awesome, but Kenzi will do fine." She stated proudly then turning to face Tamsin, "Wow, at least she's cordial Tam Tam. And I bet she kicks ass too. She may be Tammy 2 point oh!" Kenzi remarked.

"It's TAMSIN to you human pet," Tamsin shot back with a scowl on her face. "Besides, Arin is in the 15th order and the lower the order, the more 'awesome' someone is. I am in the 4th order. Can't get much better than that." She said pretending whisk the imaginary dust off her shoulder casting a glance at Kenzi and then Arin who just did an eye roll. Tamsin loved to one up the crew, it kind of made her time with the happy sunshine gang actually tolerable. Seeing Arin do the eye roll she interjected "Well I am older and wiser you know."

"By like 2 minutes, big freaking deal and we've lived for how long?" Arin just snapped back. "I'll kick your ass right now if you weren't human!" That earned an 'I hate you' look from Tamsin.

"What?" Kenzi questioned in disbelief as Dyson now stood next to her taking in her scent.

"Kenzi, since when did you become Fae?" Dyson interjected. He took her scent several times already, and it was unmistakable. She was Fae. He did not know how or why but he was concerned about all this sudden a twist of events on everyone lives. He still needed to know what happened to Bo and her father.

Kenzi bit her bottom lip and looked down and just murmured "Busted by the blood hound gang."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Bo interrupted and put herself in the middle of everyone putting up her hands up as if there was an information overload. So may new developments but this was standing room only and she needed a more private place to talk to everyone. "Hey, I have Trick's spare key to the Dal. I know we all have questions but let's table it til we get there. Beside I owe Arin a couple of drinks. Tamsin, you are coming with me. Kenz, do you need a ride?" She asked as she took Tamsin's hand and tugged her unwillingly but she followed glaring at Dyson again who was visibly amused at her predicament giving him that 'I told you so and I'll kick your puppy ass later' look.

Arin took a note of how embarrassed Tamsin was, but she did willingly follow Bo without any succubus tricks. What were they to each other? Were they more than just best friends? Tamsin does not have friends in the first place so this was really odd. She follows under no ones authority but her own, however it seemed like she will follow Bo. It peaked her curiosity to say the least.

"Nope, the Kenzi machine has a new sports car, compliments of the Morrigan. It even came with my own security guard! Come on. I'll introduce you all to Bruce, he is waiting outside and trust me 'no body bother him either'." She stated doing some pseudo martial arts moves and then skipping away. Dyson nodded to Arin to follow him and she just nodded back and walked out with him to get a ride.

On their way out, Tamsin was stopped by Dr. Connor who tried to keep her in the compound but Bo took care of that with her charms. Being with a succubus did have it privileges Tamsin thought with a smile.

They were silent on the way over to Bo's Camaro. Bo was thinking about what to say Tamsin who risked her life for hers and Tamsin was thinking about what not to say to Bo to keep her safe from Odin. They had an odd chemistry. One always wanted to talk more and the other wanted to talk less but they still managed to work well together.

After getting into the car, Bo started the car and headed toward the Dal. For Bo the silence uncomfortable so she decided to speak first. "I did not know you had an identical twin sister. I mistook her for you in Valhalla."

"You never asked succubus." She said keep her stare fixed out the window but then she turn her head toward Bo "I hope you didn't pull any of your succubus tricks on her while you were there because I am VERY protective of her since she IS my younger sister." Tamsin said asking open ended questions to get Bo to spill out any crucial details before they all met at the Dal.

"No! But I may have hugged her thinking it was you." Bo confessed a little embarrassed feeling her face getting hot.

"Really?" Tamsin questioned and with an evil grin she continued "And I hope you found out who Arin was BEFORE you attempted to rip off her clothes and ravage her?" She mocked.

"She identified herself right after we hugged. Besides she was about to kill me for a simple hug. Also I'd never do that to her." Bo rushed out a little insulted but she felt her hunger spike a little at the thought of doing that to Tamsin. She also noticed that Tamsin's aura was actually getter a little hotter, but chose to ignore it. She pushed that thought out of her head as fast as possible as she was not the type of take advantage to someone who was down.

"Well she was probably ready to kill you especially if she thought I was dead because of something that involved you." She said amusingly but her words were true never the less. Tamsin now knew why Arin greeted Bo even though she reported to Freya and not Odin. 'She was going to kill her since she could not hear me anymore. Good girl. I knew she had it in her' Tamsin thought with a mischievous grin. But what changed Arin's mind? This thought alone brought her back to reality as she scrunched her face deep in thought. Was it a succubus trick or did Arin find out Tamsin had feelings for Bo? 'Damn feelings. My feelings for Bo probably clouded Arin judgment. Shit' was one of the conclusions she came to. She needed to talk to Arin first before she made any moves going forward she thought.

"The odd part was she actually backed me up when I had a run in with my father. If it were not for her fast action, I would have been speared several times by the guards." Bo still concentrating on the road but glancing at Tamsin every now and then.

"Tamsin." Bo stated changing the subject "We'll fix this. I promise. I know you made a huge sacrifice for me and I'd hate for you be punished for something that I asked you to do." Bo reached out and held Tamsin's hand reflexively.

Bo had no idea that Tamsin was falling slowly for the succubus as Tamsin did not even get rigid any more, she just let Bo hold on to her hand. Tamsin for her part just did not want to feel alone, so she just allowed it.

'Wow, now I know how her ex's feel when they are with Bo' Tamsin thought glibly but erased that thought out of her head as fast as it came.

"Bo, don't you know by now, I'm indestructible. So no need to worry about me. I can handle myself" Tamsin oozed with confidence. "I can still to pay Odin a visit after this and kick his lame ass. But since he is your father, I'll put a hold on my hit ok?" She clarified. Since Bo was not in any real danger right now, there was no sense in going up against a god that can will you dead just out of meer thought.

"Well we got people waiting. So let's open up the bar." Bo said as she park the car at the Dal.

"Alcohol on the house? No THAT gets me hot." Tamsin chipped up and they both exited the car walked into the Dal with the rest of the gang.


	4. I'm A Cancer

It did not take long for everyone to get settled down. Bo and Kenzi brought out all the good stuff. Arin and Tamsin immediately started to do Vodka shots talking to each other at the Bar. Meanwhile Dyson, Kenzi, Bo and Bruce were hanging out at another table further away.

"Whoa, that is some good stuff." Arin slammed her shot glass down. "You mean to tell me during your whole assignment here you got free or severely discounted alcohol served by the one and only Blood King! Shit sis, why didn't you tell me sooner! I'd have to drop in more often than every decade or so."

"Well, girls gotta have her secrets. Unlike the time when you got 'involved' with my general a century ago and did not tell me." Tamsin smirked.

"What? When… how did you know? I did my best to imitate you and dress like you! I even fooled his best friends" Arin said taken off guard.

"We'll let see, could it be the fact that he got all frisky with me all of a sudden even though I kept him at a distance this whole time? I was not sleeping around like you thought I was. Then he started to mention that I needed to loosen up and he kept talking about 'the last time'". Tamsin paused for effect and saw that Arin was getting visibly embarrassed. "I knew you were in the area and were on R&R so I just put things together. You slut!" She concluded with a triumphant grin.

Arin recovered quickly though and then followed up "So, he's the type of general that always gets what he wants, so what did you do? I am sure you did not hurt him since you were assigned to protect him." Arin knowing full well where this was leading.

Tamsin saw the trap but there was really no way around it so she let out calmly "I yielded to his command."

Arin immediately pounced on the opportunity and yelled "Whore!" as she got the upper hand.

Tamsin then leaned over to Arin and then said, "Oh but it gets better" She did her classic evil smirk, "*I* yielded to his command over and over and over and OVER AGAIN. From the looks of it you only got to try it a couple of times. Poor baby."

Arin dropped her smile and it was now replaced with a face of jealously "You fucking bitch." She exhaled in defeat.

"Yup and he went on to win many many more battles without me even lifting a finger. I just simply rationed it out like it was some kind of reward for his strong and fierce leadership. And" Tasmin looked up into the air reminiscing about the past and huffed out a laugh "he was oh so strong and fierce off the battlefield too."

Tamsin knew how to push all of Arin's buttons and it did work. Arin with her mouth agape quickly slapped Tamsin lightly, "You fucking whore! You were supposed to protect him in battle and not keep your feet from touching the ground!."

"Well, rules. They were meant to be broken. Besides mission accomplished right?" Tamsin stated lifting up her shot glass.

Arin raised her glass up to meet Tamsin's and they both drank together. "Mission Accomplished!" They said in unison laughing. Arin missed her sister much more than she led on. They use to be really close until Tamsin swore and allegiance to Odin. Then they not only got different assignments, but Tamsin also slowly stopped talking to her via the link. She just got more increasingly withdrawn. Doing these missions for Odin changed her radically. Tamsin always had something to prove like a chip on her shoulder so much so, she left the 15th order under Freya to join the 4th under Odin. She was driven to be the best and nothing would stop her. Tamsin did get much better at fighting, but at what cost?

Bo then interrupted them and filled up their shot glasses from the other side of the bar even though the bottle was just sitting in front of them. "Hey you guys doing ok?" she said looking at both of them. She never saw Tamsin so close to anyone before and seeing the twins hang out with each other and laughing was refreshing. Bo always saw the distant, cold, uncaring side of Tamsin. Now that she saw this, she questioned if Tamsin had any feelings for her. It would explain why she helped her at the dawning invitation and her quest to save Kenzi.

Tamsin for her part just replied with a nod and Arin was the one who spoke up "Bo this place is spectacular. Thank you for your hospitality as keeper of this way station." Arin said with a slight bow. "You're very welcome Arin" Bo was flattered that Arin treated her like an elder. "This is my grandfather's place so no need to thank me. I just came here to pick up some stuff and we will start talking as soon as Hale, the Ash for this district gets here." Bo smiled and then left them.

Even in this simple interaction Arin could consistently feel the tension between Bo and her sister which reminded her that they probably needed to talk about her but Tamsin beat her to the punch.

"Bo tells me you greeted her in Valhalla in your full battle gear. First Odin normally sends his own escorts and second, guests in Valhalla are normally greeted by unarmed Valkyrie. Why were you there?" Tamsin asked trying to get answers.

"I had questions for Bo. After I could not hear you anymore, I needed to know what happened to you and I knew that Bo was involved." Arin carefully stated.

"You don't need your full battle gear to ask questions you know. Did you plan to kill Bo?" Tamsin asked getting to the point.

Arin did not know what to say but this was her sister so she answered honestly "Yes, I planned on killing her before she even had a chance to see her father. I assumed that she corrupted you and killed you. I had to avenge your death. I could not get myself to do it however as my allegiance to the Valkyrie creed prevented me from executing" Arin concluded but was only telling a half truth.

"No it was not the creed Arin. Don't bullshit me since a fucking creed will not stop me from avenging your death. What stopped you? Did Bo do something to you?" Tamsin was trying to get answers without talking about her feelings about Bo, but she did not want to be the one to admit it first.

Arin looked away, almost ashamed to admit it, then she looked at Tamsin "I ... I... I hesitated. I felt an uncontrollable urge to trust and protect her. I had made up my mind ahead of time to run her through with my sword the moment she was in range but instead" she paused and huffed out a laugh due to the irony "I defended her from being stabbed by the guards and probably would have fought by her side to the end if Odin did something against her. That has never happened to me before in all my life times. Messed up huh?"

"Yea but I am glad you didn't act on your original premise" was all Tamsin could say. It was definitely the link that affected her she concluded.

"Tamsin, you know our link is strong even though we don't talk directly to each other and Bo didn't use any of her powers on me. Your feelings for her made me second guess myself. So let's cut the crap. Do you have feelings for succubus? I have never seen you so docile and complaint around anyone before… as compared to your standards that is." Arin needed to know why the succubus was worth fighting and dying for.

Looking away, Tamsin said in a huff "Bo is the most impossibly stubborn, head strong, idealistic and possibly the most annoying and infuriating woman on the earth." Looking now at Bo who was just laughing with her friends Tamsin amended her statement "But she encompasses all the ideals I lost a long time ago. She makes me feel …. Alive, even now."

Arin knew she was dodging the issue of feelings since Valkyries thought it taboo to talk about it "Do you … ehm… CARE about her?"

"Yes…. No… FUCK…. I don't know! She just broke up with a human doctor. I know they still have feelings for each other. She is still trying to find her now that she is MIA. And *I* don't know why I care for that succubus so much. Everything tells me to run away, but I feel like I am a stupid moth to a flame. I hate being played like that." Tamsin confessed in frustrated manner putting her head down on the bar. After all she was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol after only a measly 2 shots while Arin was on her 6th.

"I guess my question is, do you trust her now with your life even after everything that has occurred?" Arin asked point blank.

"Yes. I do trust her. She means a lot….well… Something to me. What I have no idea" Tamsin trying to think it through although pulling up her head from the table and kneading her temples as talking about her feelings was taxing. "That and her blasted rag tag motley crew." It must have been the alcohol since normally she would have not admitted those statements even to her sister.

"Well figure it out already, you are confusing the hell out of me ok? Luckily now at least you can't transfer your insecurities through the link to me." Arin concluded. 'Shit, she actually found a family and is no longer a loner. Also Bo and she were getting so close they were probably 'involved' on some level but refused to acknowledge it.' Arin surmised in her head.

"Arin thanks for coming but I need you to do me a favor." Tamsin stated seriously changing the topic "I need you to return to your duties and forget about me."

"What the fuck? Why?" Arin was taken by surprise and shock.

"Arin, you are my sister and I still need to protect you." Arin was about to interject until Tamsin brought up her hand to silence her. "I am a *fallen* Valkyrie and am obviously seen as a bad influence. I don't want the same fate to befall you. I made plenty of choices in my life times to put myself here; it was just a matter of time. Besides, by the time you blink, I may be gone. I am reaching the end of my life cycle after all."

"But Freya requested I bring you back so that you can be one of us again. She is speaking with Odin to get back your powers and status back." Arin put her arm on Tamsin's shoulder shaking her little to knock some sense into her.

Tamsin brushed her hand off. "And you think I want Odin to have pity on me and grant me mercy? He thinks I am going to come crawling back and beg for my status back. Fuck that, no way bitch. I will go out on my own terms and I'll even take that asshole with me if I have to." Tamsin stated starting to get all riled up. "Arin, I… um care about you…. but there is no need for both our fates to be the same. I live on in you regardless of what happens to me." This was probably way too much bonding time for Tamsin as she broke eye contract and took another shot. She did not want this to be teary eyed ending, but she needed to protect her sister and those she cared about from all her demons inside in her remaining time left. Arin was after all aligned with the light. She may not be the absolute best in a fight, but she had several other redeeming qualities which made her a better person or Fae taken all together. "Look, I'll send you messages weekly via Sigun who is earth side while you are in Valhalla ok? But I need you to leave after this meeting and get your ass back to where it belongs via nearest warp station. Got it?"

Arin was just in shock. She just found her sister again and now she was going to possibly lose her again? How could she agree with her? Tamsin was on loaned time now and she wanted to spend all the time she could with her. At a core level however, she knew Tamsin was speaking the truth but she just refused to accept it. Arin just shook her head getting up from her stool and backing off from Tamsin in disagreement.

"DO IT!" Tamsin raised her voice in such a way that it turned some heads over at the far table with Bo looking at the developing situation with worry and curiosity. "You swore and oath to protect the just and last time I checked it was NOT with me! COMPLY ARIN!" Tamsin hated herself for doing this to her sister, but it was for the better she just kept telling herself. Tamsin while she was in the 4th order, she had no real power under Freya's order, but Tamsin always went out of her way to protect her younger sister.

Arin never cried in any of her life times, but unfallen tears were coming into her eyes. With pain written all over her face and slowly without words arms trembling, she did soft and uncertain salute to Tamsin showing her very reluctant compliance. Arin hated crying as much as Tamsin, so she quickly walked away to the bathroom to compose herself.

Bo who saw a very visibly shaken and upset Arin and excused herself from her friends and followed Arin to the bathroom. Upon entering she saw Arin standing over the sink with both her arm on it for support looking down. She never looked up as she knew who it probably was.

"What do you want succubus?!" Arin snapped with a slight growl. She was just a mess of mad, upset, and laden with sorrow. All the feelings which Valkyries are not support to express, but for once Arin was just too overwhelmed to shut them out.

"Arin" Bo said softly approaching her very slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Oh Swell!" Arin turned around quickly staring Bo down. This was the last person she needed to see.

Bo just slowly walked toward her and faced her "Are you sure? You seemed kind of upset at something Tamsin said to you."

"It's nothing, just a little sibling rivalry, that is all" Arin waved her hand dismissively. She hoped that Bo would just drop it, but to her dismay, Bo just kept pushing forward.

"Look, I know you don't want to tell me, but I am here if you need to talk." Bo said sympathetically keep her hands in sight so as not to scare Arin into thinking she was going to use a succubus trick. Bo heard a portion of Tamsin's order to Arin. As a matter of fact almost everyone did since Tamsin yelled it out.

That was all it took for her to fly off the rails as Arin vented in frustration. "I just found my sister again only for her to ask me to fucking let her die in peace since she so obstinately stubborn to ask for her powers back. She won't even let someone ask on her behalf. Her damn pride keeps getting in the way! She will get her powers back her own way or no way. That stupid bitch."

"I'm sorry; I can talk to Tamsin if that helps? But at least you and I are talking…. which is good" Bo offered. So hated to see Arin in such distress.

Arin just kept venting "I wanted to fucking strike you down on sight to avenge Tamsin's demise but I can't even do that because Tamsin's feelings for you were also transferred to me subconsciously via the link! You didn't need to pull any succubus tricks on me as you had me purring like a freaking kitten in your hands all 'cus of her stupid obsession with you! Damn you Bo. Look at me!" Arin just then wiped a couple tears away on her face "I am a Valkyrie warrior. We are born to serve and fight for our gods in Valhalla we are useless otherwise!" Arin took a deep breath and then added in a much calmer tone. "In this life time, Tamsin resorted to following no god or goddess, not Odin not Freya, but she loyally follows another one now, which I have a very hard time accepting."

"Wow, I… "Bo stammered out trying to process everything. "Well I hope you still don't feel like striking me down. So… which god does… ehm Tamsin worship now? Is this god or goddess some sort of tyrant?" Bo said totally oblivious to Arin's meaning.

"Ummmm I'd have to say yes that goddess is definitely pure evil. She keeps me under her spell and I can't seem to break it." Tamsin interjected standing at the bathroom door entrance. Bo and Arin immediately fell silent as they had no idea how long Tamsin was standing there. "Hey, while I love to keep up with the small talk, Hale is here."

"OK, let's go." Bo stated and as she was walking past Tamsin now holding the door open murmured to her "Can we talk later this evening at my place?... please." She need to clear up questions on who this goddess was holding her friend hostage in addition to finding a way to get Tamsin back in Valkyrie good graces.

"Fine…. Whatever…" Tamsin huffed out. Arin was silent as she passed Tamsin. Tamsin realized how rough she must have been on her sister as she had never seen her cry before. Arin was also probably a little flustered that she lost it and spilled the beans to the succubus. Tamsin knew acutely how she felt as she did the same thing before but with Bo in her bathtub. Tamsin quickly reached out and hugged Arin who was expecting a slap in the face for her betrayal. Tamsin brought her close and whispered into her ear words she never said to another Valkyrie "I'm sorry. I guess that was a little much." She smirked letting her go.

Arin hated that the succubus could get under her defenses so quickly. She was red faced and embarrassed that she fessed up almost all of Tamsin's secrets to Bo. 'I need a year or 2 away from these crazy bitches' she told herself. Arin was relieved that Tamsin forgave her and was so understanding. This is not the Tamsin she knew who was always rigid, defiant, and without feeling. Maybe the new goddess Tamsin reported to is not that bad after all. "Thank you sister. I wish I was as strong and brave as you." She confessed sincerely as they broke the hug.

"I know." Tamsin sang out triumphantly with a smile as they walked to the table with the rest of the happy sunshine gang.


	5. All Hale The Ash

Bo, Arin and Tamsin sauntered their way to a large table right next to a pool table. Bo took a seat at the already crowded table, but Tamsin and Arin chose to sit on the edge of the pool table next to the group.

It looked like Hale and Kenzi were on the tail end of a conversation as Kenzi gave what looked like a twig back to Hale, whispering something into his ear, then giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Arin looked over to Tamsin who was raising one eyebrow out of curiosity and whispered. "Do I need to go out and get a freaking human pet .. or former human pet… to salivate over me to join this club?" she joked.

Tamsin for her part just huffed out a laugh and sarcastically stated "To join this dysfunctional and messed up gang, you just need to only have a pulse apparently."

Bo who was in ear shot of the Valkyries was smiling at Hale and Kenzi as a possible new couple and craned her head over to Arin and clarified Tamsin's statement "Don't listen to her," Bo lightly smacked Tamsin's arm which earned her a 'oh you did not just do that' look from Tamsin "We are just family here and Kenzi is my BFF, I am happy for her or anyone that can find fufullment in this life."

Kenzi then in her way normal dramatic style gestured to Hale with her arms and hands waving like a game show hostess introducing a prize and stated loudly in game show announcer type voice "All hale… err all rise for the honorable, awesome, ass kicking siren and lounge singer for this evening. Let's give it up to the Ash HALE SANTIAGOoooooooo!" Kenzi just erupted to rapid clapping.

Needless to say everyone else in the room had a WTF look or 'oh please" look on their face.

"Acting Ash. Don't wear out the name little mama!" Hale composed himself by straightening out his suit. "OK so this is what we got so far." Just then he looked at Bruce and the Tamsin twins and thought it best for introductions "BUT …. let's get intros out of the way for those that I haven't met before."

"I'm Bruce." the very muscular man said in a deep baritone voice "With the Dark."

"Oh joy, now I'm not the odd one out of the bunch anymore" Tamsin stated with faux glee.

"I am part of the Morrigan's elite security group under Evony" Bruce continued, "however, I have chosen to take a sabbatical and do freelance pro bono work to ensure the safety and well-being of Ms. Kenzi while Evony's edict in which all humans that work for the Fae are enemies of the state." He concluded in a very eloquent manner.

"So you are keeping Kenzi safe from harm despite your orders." Hale clarified.

"Dude, that's what I just said." Bruce countered wondering if he was speaking some sort of foreign language the light did not understand.

"Arin with the light for another region currently on assignment in Valhalla. I am Tamsin's twin sister. Younger by only 2 minutes, but I am a very fast learner, so I am therefore the wiser between the two of us. After all like we always say, once you go light, you're always in the right." Arin concluded with a snarky smile.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and said "I'm sorry, I thought it was once you go light, there's a trailer park in sight. And as for Arin's other comment," Tamsin started but was cut short when Bo slapped her on the arm. "OW succubus," Tamsin stated annoyed "What is wrong with you? Do you have some sort of nervous tick that you can't help inherent with your species?" Tamsin said in huff and then she looked away and piped down without waiting for an answer.

Arin smiled at Bo as Bo let her have the last word and upper hand in this instance. Arin also noted that Bo could possibly be the only person that could get away with that on Tamsin. Had it been any other person, they might be suffering from broken bones to put it lightly.

Bo for her part felt a lot more comfortable with Tamsin now that she knew her allegiances and was not driven soley to put her being bars. She actually enjoyed taunting her every now and then and she wanted to get to know her better as well.

Kenzi started to also notice a change in the way Tamsin and Bo interacted with each other. In the beginning they were always at each other throats, but over the past couple of months they actually worked together well as a team. Tamsin may be human for now but Bo actually seemed to trust Tamsin more and Tamsin for her part put up with her antics and even the idiosyncrasies of the happy sun shine gang. Sure she still pretended to hated it, but Kenzi could see through that now as a facade but what was hiding behind the facade?

"Great to have all of you here. The news is Evony is under house arrest and the new Morrigan as of today is Vex or at the very least acting Morrigan." He looked about and then continued "Trick, due to the instability of this region is staying low for now with Stella in Scotland. When things get more settled down in the coming weeks, he will be back. Soooo " Hale clapped his hands together and looking at everyone "that is all I know currently, what is new with you guys."

"Emmmm I'm a Fae now, Kitsune to be exact." Kenzi voiced with meekness. "I kind of wanted to pull my own weight around here so since I was already 50% of the way there when I spilled Inari juice all over me, Massimo just give me a magic potion to take me there the rest of the way."

"Kenz, You didn't have to do this to be one of the gang, we like you just the way you are. Is it permanent?" Bo asked with concern.

"Don't know. Massimo said that it is probably permanent but I may need a boost of some kind if the first one did not take." Kenzi spouted out.

"I told her that doing this was a bad idea, but she does not listen. Massimo the druid equals bad news." Bruce interjected.

"You know little mama, if this is permanent, you will have to go through a trial and choose a side." Hale voiced with concern.

"UNALIGNED baby! Cus once you go Fae, you always wanna stay!" Kenzi proclaimed proudly.

A heart beat later Tamsin grumbled "Cus once *she* goes Fae, she'll never go away." Putting her hands on her face. Although she mumbled it so that the whole room heard her.

Dyson and Bo hearing this just grinned.

There was a pause. It was Tamsin's turn. "Bo had a contract out on her for me to bring her to her Father Odin. I decided it better to not follow through to make things more of a challenge for me. And oh, Odin has decided to up the stakes by making me a Fallen Valkyrie, which means I will kick Fae ass even without my powers. *BIG* mistake on his part." She stated matter of factly. "I am more dangerous now than I was before." She sang out with an evil grin. Like she would ever say the word 'human'. She also needed to keep it together so that she can stay in the 'fight'.

Bo reached over with her free hand and stroked Tamsin's leg on the last sentence to reassure her. Tamsin recognized it and was about to bat it away, but she just shifted her stance abruptly to avoid it. She did not need Bo's pity but her heart skipped a beat knowing that the succubus in her own way was saying sorry.

"You mean 'the god Odin' from Valhalla, part of Asgard?!" Hale spat out.

"Is there any other?" Tamsin retorted tilting her head to the side.

"You mean that place is for real?!" Kenzi blurted out. "Like Thor and his mighty hammer! Terrible movie by the way. I think his best line was 'HAMMERRRR!'" Kenzi did a movie imitation of Thor trying to recall his hammer with his out stretched arm. "OH OH OH! Can I go there and touch it! PLEASEEEEE!" Kenzi whined looking at Arin and Tamsin.

Bo, Hale and Dyson just smiled at Kenzi's antics while everyone else just stared at her in total disbelief as she was acting like a 10 year old.

Finally Arin spoke up and looked at Tamsin and stated with a sly grin "She means the war hammer of Thor and not his … emmm 'other hammer'."

Tamsin quickly looked down in an obvious attempt to suppress a snicker at this very serious event, and then she looked at Arin and said with a straight face "Thanks for the clarification sis, I think a 'private tour' can be arranged." She said barely holding it together.

Bo just did an eye roll at seeing this and just looked at them and in a motherly fashion with a scolding tone said "Mature. Really mature ladies."

A second later, Tamsin is seen fist bumping Arin surreptitiously.

"Anyway", Tamsin stated recovering her composure, "Odin wants Bo for some reason but one of them is that she is obviously his daughter. We gotta keep Bo from visiting him as Odin can't visit her right now on this plane. I did use a rune jar on her which was meant to bind her to Odin's will, but I did not get the formulation right…. On purpose… since she is here now."

"Also Bo attacked Odin over dinner, so safe to say she is not bound to him, yet" Arin clarified.

'Wow Bo has got some king size balls to take on her father' Tamsin thought. 'Why did she fight him. Oh please tell me that she did not get in a fight over me. Sooo not worth it.' Tamsin thought.

"Well it's ok. You won't find me near any warp stations soon. Besides, I need to help get Tamsin her powers back from this plane short of going to the Norn. My dad is a total ass anyway." Bo said. She was determined to at least get things to the way they once were.

"I'm also worried about Lauren." Bo exhaled. "I searched the whole compound and she and her gang of merry men were nowhere to be found. After Dyson took care of Taft, they all just disappeared. I wish she was still here with us." Bo confessed.

Arin looked at Tamsin and mouthed the word 'human doctor', and Tamsin gave a very slight nod. Arin wished they could communicate via the link, but that was no longer possible. She could not read Tamsin as she just kept a straight face, but jealously was probably one of the emotions Tamsin was feeling.

"I already sent a team to sweep the place, and nothing. Also Dr. Lauren Lewis's research was also missing. She probably ran for the hills to continue Taft's work minus using Fae as guanine pigs. It would be a good move on her part seeing as how she herself is the poster child for why Fae don't trust humans." Hale answered succinctly.

"Well I'd at least like to know she is safe and not lying in a ditch somewhere." Bo countered getting a little worked up.

"Bo." Hale put up his hands trying to calm her down "As much as I do like Lauren, I can't ask the light Fae elders approval to find Lauren and then ensure her safety. They'll want her head right now for experimenting … *supposedly* experimenting on Fae. That offense alone is punishable by death. Also she's a smart girl, she is probably not in a sanctioned Fae territory. That means that we have no powers in those areas and Fae avoid those areas to prevent from being detected as non-human and causing some sort of witch hunt."

"Then Kenzi and I will go under cover if we have to. She's worked loyally for the Ash all these years and it's the least we can do." Bo raised her voice not taking Hale's suggested course of action.

"I'll track her and if I find her, I can keep her safe until it is ok for her to return." Tamsin stated loudly.

Everyone in the room fell silent turning their heads to Tamsin and wondering if she was serious. Arin was shocked as to why Tamsin would do this as she would lose her chance to be with Bo. Bo was surprised as Tamsin hated the doctor but would still do this for her. Everyone else was wondering if this was some sort of sick joke.

"I am… ummm human … *FOR NOW*… perfect cover, but I am still awesome. So I can't be detected as being Fae in those territories since I don't exactly have my Fae powers to use at this moment. Besides, I'm bored and need a challenge beyond babysitting baby Fae other there." She justified and gestured with her head towards Bo. "Also I don't take orders from any of you since I *am* Dark and once you go dark life's a walk in the park." She smirked and concluded with a clicking sound.

There was a long period of silence as everyone was considering her offer but it looked like Tamsin's mind was already made up.

"So Odin took away your powers and made you the rhym-inator or something?" Kenzi stated and broke up the awkwardness of the moment.

"OK, I guess it is decided." Hale clapped his hands together "and for my part, I'll get Trick to do some research on reversing your condition Tamsin. Bruce, can you look after Kenzi for a couple more weeks while I sort things out?" He asked.

"My pleasure." Bruce stated in a terse manner.

"Tamsin, I think you need a truck and the department just confiscated a Suburban from a recent drug bust. I don't think they will miss it. I can get you the keys and the necessary paperwork tomorrow." Dyson offered.

"Not quite my style, but it will do wolf boy." Tasmin punched him lightly in his arm which really meant in Valkyrie language, 'thanks'.

"I need to return to Valhalla and keep my ears to the ground just in case there is a way to get Tamsin back into the sisterhood. If you will allow me as Ash for this region to work with you on this." Arin said formally to Hale.

"Of course. Your assistance will be of great benefit to the light." Hale nodded to her.

The rest of the night went smoothly with mostly small talk. Hale left to attend to Ash business but hugged Kenzi on the way out. It was apparent something was going on as Kenzi was blushing a little after the encounter. Bruce then took Kenzi home and secured the crack shack. Dyson and Arin played pool and Dyson was actually hustled by Arin to his surprise. They left soon after. On the way out Arin and Tamsin did the standard Valkyrie greeting/farewell. It was somewhat almost tearful but Valkyries don't cry, it was just probably allergy season. Arin did make sure to grab Bo aside and tell her that she would personally kick her ass if anything bad happened to her sister. Bo translated that quickly to 'take good care of her'. Arin then hitched a ride with Dyson to the nearest warp station on his way home. That left Tamsin and Bo to lock up. Well in this case it was really only Bo since Tamsin was still busy getting drunk which was a much easier task now that she was human.

After locking up she sat next to a pretty drunk Tamsin at the bar.

"Hey, I think you had enough." Bo said taking away the bottle.

"Awwww come on, at least let me enjoy getting drunk for once now that I am human." she whined.

"Can I ask you to something? Why are you so willing to help me find Lauren?" So said dead panning to Tamsin in a serious tone.

Tamsin's head was actually not as sharp in her condition, but after some thought she weakly point her finger at Bo and said "Well, haven't you noticed mega boobs? I'm the only fucking human in the group that can go to those territories without really needing a cover. Also, now that I don't report into Odin, I can go anywhere I want. 'Cus good girls go to heaven, but *BAD GIRLS* go everywhere else'" she said huffing out a laugh.

"Arin mentioned that you followed another god. I thought there were only 2, Odin and Freya? Who is this 3rd goddess?" Bo asked as she thought it best to ask now while Tamsin's nebulous answers and sharp wit were impaired at the moment.

"It's more like a demi-goddess, not quite at the god level. You can't swear allegiance to a demi-god anyway, so I still fall under Odin." Tamsin slurred out.

"So who is it? Is it someone I know or should know about?" Bo said pushing the topic.

Tamsin just laughed at the clueless succubus. "I'll tell you later after you get me a couple more drinks." Tamsin said leaning forward but almost fell off her stool.

"No, I think it is time to call it a night." Bo stated sternly reaching out quickly to support her. Bo knew that Kenzi was being looked after by Bruce and that a she needed another person to help her carry a very drunk Tamsin to and from her car. With that, she also knew there was a spare room in Trick's basement for guests like Stella so she thought that was the best bet at this time.

"OK Tamsin, let's get you to bed downstairs." Bo said draping Tamsin's arm over to her shoulder.

"Awwww Kill joy." Tamsin slurred trying to grab the bottle that Bo took away but ended up missing. Tamsin then noticed Bo's scent was intoxicating in itself. Also with her body so close to Bo's she already felt some skin on skin contact and it was making her body yearn for more of Bo's touch.

Tamsin felt embarrassed that she needed help from someone else for once, but she would make an exception for Bo.  She liked and hated her, but right now her body yearned for companionship since she no longer could hear the sisterhood.

‘Gods Bo is so fucking hot,’ Tamsin observed going down the steps with help from Bo.  Tamsin tried to shake that thought off when she lost her balance slightly and Bo grabbed onto her tightly bending over slightly to support her to not let her topple down the stairs.  It was there Tamsin noted that Bo tight leather pants had shimmied down a little to show a little bit of her back side and also her tank loosened up in front giving her a plunging view of what Bo had to offer and maybe then some. 

Tamsin tried not to get hypnotized by Bo’s body but her bra cups also came slightly forward off her breasts exposing her perfect nipples even for a brief moment.  Tamsin just wanted to take them in her mouth right then and there but resisted knowing that this may be one of Bo’s succubus wiles or was it?

Bo was busy getting Tamsin down the steps and into the room but she could not help but to notice that Tamsin's aura was burning brightly. It had to be for her since she was the only other person there.  She then felt Tamsin’s hand which was around her waist slip underneath the waistband of her pants.

It may have been in error, but Bo knew that drinking amplified emotional states and humans had less control over their aura as compared to Fae. This can't be Bo thought. She must be reading Tamsin wrong and misinterpreting Tamsin’s hand sliding underneath her pants sinking lower on her thigh with each step.  Tamsin was straight or so she thought.

Bo finally made it to the room and sat Tamsin down on the bed.  

“Hey, let’s get you comfy ok?” Bo asked as she knelt down and pulled off Tamsin’s boots.

‘Gods she adorable,’ Tamsin thought but slapped herself internally for even allowing herself to think that.  It was nice to know that Bo didn’t find taking care of her beneath her.  She liked that about her since she had a good heart.  As much as Tamsin dished out the don’t care attitude to everyone, Bo still treated her gently.

Bo kneeling before her was an ego boost but felt an odd emotion which emanated from her heart.  She felt undeserving of Bo but Tamsin felt now and Bo’s kindness finally got to her and she wanted more.

Tamsin wanted Bo at least for one night which she knew she had but what she wanted from Bo was more.  She wanted to be close to Bo both physically and emotionally.

She wanted to strip her down and kiss her all over.  Taste her soft sweet supple lips, caress her naked body all over, and pull her into her as one.

Get a taste of what Lauren and Dyson has or had for just one night.  It was selfish of Tamsin she brooded, but deep down there was something about Bo that made her want her.  Bo wasn’t just an ordinary succubus after all.  

Tamsin knew her next move even in her drunken state was to coax Bo to make the first move.  If she moved on Bo first, she’d be forcing her will onto her, the person she vowed to keep safe and away from Odin, the Wanderer.

Bo helped Tamsin stand up and use her as support to get her jeans off. In the process she also slid off her black underwear as well.  Bo had to admit the slow way she slinked out of her jeans when her sex just merely inches away from her face made her pause in awe.  She almost forgot to help pull the jeans off of her that had pooled around her feet.

She was in awe of Tamsin’s body but while she was still trying to process this, Tamsin sat back down and took off her shirt ever so slowly revealing her toned torso leaving her with a black bra which Bo noted she filled out really well.

‘Oh my god, this Valkyrie is fucking packing some serious heat,’ Bo said to herself just in time to see her bra come off as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world. Bo's hunger spiked suddenly at the view of Tamsin in her birthday suit and nothing else.  She just wanted to leaned forward a couple inches and lick her tips and make her way all the way up to Tamsin’s inviting lips but stopped herself short.

Bo finally realized that Tamsin was beautiful but her abrasive attitude turned her off, but now, that Tamsin nude in front of her without the attitude, she was stunning.

Tamsin wanted Bo now, but she didn’t want to make the first move since Bo may still be attached to Lauren. She would however, make it excruciatingly hard for Bo to resist. She stripped naked within inches of Bo's face and made sure to get into bed and cover herself very very slowly and seductively. This move was rewarded when she saw the telltale signs of Bo's eyes beginning to flicker blue. Bo looked like she was resisting, but Tamsin knew Bo was on a hair trigger and could push her over the edge easily.

Bo got up and composed herself and went to the other side of the bed, dispensed with her leather pants, boots and vest. With her back turned to Tamsin, she was now only left with her shirt and bra. She was hungry and hated to feed from Tamsin in her current state as a human. Also, she was drunk and Bo did not want to take advantage of her.

Tamsin loved the view of Bo’s ass and found that what Bo stated earlier was true that she didn’t wear underwear. 

There was a silence again as Bo got in the bed and reached over Tamsin to turn off the light. Right as she turned off the light, she heard Tamsin within an inch of her ear whisper, "Do you still want to know who this goddess is?" She could feel Tamsin's breath on her neck and the darkness was only making her even more sensitive to other stimulation. Bo still resisting her aroused stated just mumbled "uh-huh."

Tamsin smiled as placed her hand on Bo's bare lower back to track her better. Bo was kneeling next to her and she started to move closer to Bo's neck and whispered "A demi-god or goddess is normally someone who is related to a god, but is not of pure blood. However, they are still very very powerful." Tamsin then ghosted her lips on Bo's ear and continued "THIS goddess in particular is perfect in my eyes. She has an extremely strong sense of ethics and has the power to kill or give life to the masses in an instant. She knows how to weld her power, but yet chooses not to abuse it. She is just, kind, gentle, fierce, formidable and a force to be reckoned with." Moving within millimeter of her ear and slowly sliding her hand up Bo's back going under her tank then continued with more torture on Bo "She is a sex machine by nature but denies herself all the time to do what is right. She'd rather starve or put down her own life to safeguard the people she cares for." She then got to Bo's clasp of her bra and Tamsin already knew that she was wearing a strapless variant so she unbuckled it quickly and slowly started to bring it down.

"You look uncomfortable Bo, let me help you" Tamsin purred before continuing. "Let me see, her only drawback is that hmmm how can I phrase this," Tamsin stated within millimeters of Bo's cheek turning onto her side to face Bo better. Tamsin then took her other hand and put it on the inside of Bo's knee working her way up painfully slow up toward Bo's very naked core and whispered again "She is new to all this Fae stuff and can't seem to connect the dots too easily. She'd be a terrible detective but " Tamsin's hand was near Bo's core not touching it but felt that she was already very moist in that area. Her other hand had already successfully removed her bra and disposed of it somewhere on the floor. "lucky for me, I don't think she will figure out that she has a secret admirer." Tamsin stated as she kept massaging the inside of Bo's thigh next to her core.

She stopped momentarily as she slipped Bo's tank straps over her shoulders and down her arms but not off them so as to restrict her arm movement on purpose but now Bo's very naked breasts and prominent nipples where hard and very sensitive albeit in the dark.

Bo was in hell and ecstasy at the same time. Bo finally connected that dots and was flattered that Tamsin considered her a goddess. Tamsin was also cunning as she had her lips, and hands all over her body but never touching her pleasure zones directly. The next thing she knew she was naked as Tamsin just stripped her down innocently. She could not help but to get turned on, and Tamsin knew how to make her buckle. She felt a twinge of guilt about the Lauren break up but Tamsin was literally massaging all that guilt away. She dared not open her eyes. First she knew she could not see much of anything anyway and second she knew her eyes were blazing electric blue now. She wanted to not take advantage of Tamsin but at the same time Bo wanted to dominate and ravage her.

Bo then grabbed Tamsin's hand between her legs, slowly as if asking for permission, moved it closer and closer until it touched her clit ever so lightly.

Bo’s wish was answered as Tamsin split her soaking lips apart with her finger running the length of her clit.  She couldn’t believe that Tamsin, the fierce warrior and all around bitch was making her so wet.  It seemed that flattery got you everywhere after all.

"If this sex demon demi-goddess happens to find you irresistible and she asks you to please her, what would you do?" Bo asked in a husky voice hitching and gasping slightly as Tamsin's hand was working her folds and almost screamed when Tamsin worked her pearl gently.

"I'd gladly yield to her command (tapping her hooded pearl once) and I happen to know with over a millennia of experience several techniques to satisfy her (wagging a finger playfully across her clit).  And I bet she’s making a sopping (tap) wet (TAP) mess (*TAP*) on the bed right now (Pulling the hood back with her fingers - *TAP*, *TAP*)," Tamsin put it bluntly making her squeak with each impact on her pearl.

"TAMSIN!" Bo gasped loudly "Take me please! I want you so badly now!" She lunged and grabbed Tamsin into a long deep kiss.

Between kisses and their tongues gaining access past each other’s lips, “PLEASE,” Bo begged in earnest, “I … I need you.”  Tamsin was a little too slow for Bo since she was sex starved from not being with Lauren coupled with the fact that she was just pulling chi only with no sex to satiate her most basic needs, but it did little to satiate the hunger in her loins since she was after all a succubus.  Bo just grabbed Tamsin’s hand at her clit and quickly and forcefully had Tamsin enter her to end her torture.

They separated briefly after a minute and Tamsin smirked thinking 'mission accouplished'. "As you wish." Tamsin said in a husky voice 'giving in' to Bo's pleas entering in and out of Bo’s temple adeptly curling her fingers at the apex at the right spot and Bo was all hers since she couldn’t make any more words, just proclaims of lust.

“Gods Bo is this all for me?” Tamsin jeered, “Yer a sopping wet succu-whore but I’ve got the cure for that.”

Tamsin then immediately flipped Bo on her back and worked her fingers furiously in and out of her core with ease and great skill. Her mouth was suckling her nipples, moving her tongue with skill and speed all over her breasts, neck and mouth; nipping her in all the right places.

She pulled Bo in close so she couldn’t escape since she knew Bo was going to come very soon with the force of a tornado.

“God!  Fuck Tamsin… What are we doing!  God your so fucking hot detective, I’d AHHH… confess to you.. AHHHHH… any day.  I’m a bad succubus!  Please end this!” Bo screamed and begged more.

Spread out between desperate kisses, that was all it took for Bo to reach climax due to all the torture that she had endured at the hands of her 'subject'. A wave of pleasure swept over Bo as Tamsin's talented fingers kept her at peak for over 30 seconds.

Bo lost control at the 30 second marker and started to feed off Tamsin lightly although she did not want to. Tamsin then slowed her movements down as Bo's climax fell.

Bo's mind blanked out for once as she was overloaded with so much pent up pleasure for the blonde. She could not believe that the cold hearted Tamsin, the one who was trying to get her inside a cell was now inside her core completely satisfying her deepest desires. Tamsin was true to her word, she did know how to please a succubus.

"Wow. Holy Shit that was soooo intense." Bo stated out of breath as she collapsed onto her back exhausted.  “Uggg Tamsin, stop.  You may make me confess a second time with your talented fingers.”

"Ready for round 2?" Tamsin asked innocently as she lightly circled Bo's breasts with her hand while she was propped up on her side facing her.

Bo was still lost on the aftershocks of what Tamsin did to rock her to the core and these aftershocks where still being felt with Tamsin's loving touches. 'Love?' Bo thought it odd that this Valkyrie can even emulate that emotions and as such was still in a awe.

"Your goddess wants you to come for her before round 2" Bo kissed Tamsin and rolled over onto the blond.

Bo felt Tamsin resist a little and knew the Valkyrie was not use to letting go of her control to her.  So Bo hugged her instead and in soothing tones asked, “Tamsin, would you allow me to take you to heaven?  I promise to be slow and you can tell me to stop any time.  Ok?”

Tamsin just frowned croaked out, “I’m no good for you Bo.  I’m like a fire.  Warm to be near, but don’t get so close, you will get burned.” 

It was true.  Tamsin was dark and her misdeeds across all her life times were atrocious.  Even in her drunken state, she felt undeserving of Bo.

Bo just hugged her even more tightly and whispered, “I’ll take that chance since I have only known cold from you.  Besides, can we just drop the shit about our pass life or lives outside?  You are Tamsin and I am Bo.  Can we just be that in the here and now?  No baggage.  Not tonight ok?”

Tamsin just nodded with a smile.  It was so thoughtful of Bo to just suspend reality for her.

Bo finally smiled back warmly which made Tamsin’s heart flutter and skip a beat.  That was a genuine smile from Bo to her and it was beyond beautiful.  It was the first time that type of smile was directed to her and not someone else.

Bo backed up and let Tamsin lie down and relax.  Bo was careful and she kissed Tamsin lightly all over her body.

Tamsin was stiff at first but with each successive kiss, it chipped away at the looming apprehension she felt.

Bo added in her hands where they took in every part of Tamsin’s body and Bo was amazed that her body was fucking smoking.  It was toned and not overly so and her curves were perfect.  Finally Tamsin was soft where she needed to be as she gently traced her breast and nipples with her lips and tongue.

Bo knew how self-conscious she must be feeling and just commuted her concerns as she murmured, “Jeez Tamsin, you’ve been hiding this perfect body from me?  Please will you let me see more of your beautifully sculpted body?”

Tamsin was flattered that Bo found her that attractive and obey her wish when Bo reached her thighs. 

Bo lightly teased her pearl and knew, with enough teasing, Tamsin’s would open up to allow her better access.  This exchange continued for minutes on end until sure enough after Tamsin’s moans of delight, the oceans parted.

That was all Bo needed at the worked her tongue unhurriedly up and down her slit.  Bo reward Tamsin at the top by sucking her pearl.  She was taking it slow and easy on Tamsin and finally the Valkyrie got impatient and just ordered.

“GODS Bo, fuck!  You’re not a succubus you’re a SEX DEMON.  TAKE ME! Now!” Tamsin growled.

Bo knew that Tamsin was just trying to stay controlled and saying please was not her style but seeing the reaction she had on her was priceless.

Bo impaled the Valkyrie quickly and got to her G Spot on the first thrust.  Her walls collapsed like a vise on her fingers and Bo worked Tamsin in and out at a furious pace, but it only took several strokes to reach Valhalla.

Tamsin had no words but just screams and grunts of sheer joy.  She came hard at Bo’s hands and in the very end they collapsed into each other and slept only out of sheer exhaustion.


	6. I Can't Believe I Ate

Although Bo was resolute in not taking Tamsin's chi since she was human, Tamsin still did manage to make her feed. Tamsin knew all the right moves on how to accomplish that. Bo just did not trust herself to feed off humans she cared about as she was scared she would kill them like she did Kyle. Tamsin for some reason fully trusted Bo over the course of the night and morning to not take too much. Bo found that Tamsin's chi tasted just like it was before, but not as sharp and amplified.

Bo opened her heavy eyes and woke up slowly wondering what happened until she saw Tamsin's face nuzzled in the crook of her neck holding Bo securely. She was sleeping deeply and even though Bo stirred a little, she still lay there resting peacefully with the sounds of deep breathing emanating from her. A big smile crept across her face as she remembered the wild and crazy night they just had where she ravaged Tamsin all night long and Tamsin let her. Bo knew that Tamsin preferred to be the more dominant one and role reversal happened quite often through the night. While the sex was out of this world, Bo was trying to get a handle on her feelings as it was more than just great sex, it was much more. Tamsin was obviously not a feed since she was now human. At this point they were not even friend or friends with benefits. Bo felt connected to Tamsin on some deeper level. Getting to the same level as Lauren, but different. Lauren, the question always came back to that. Their relationship ended abruptly without full closure. How was she supposed to deal with those deep emotions that were still present for her ex? She loved Lauren, but was often not there for her. Lauren did her best to hold up the relationship but a relationship required 2 people. Unfortunately, Bo was always off saving the world, her friends, passing her dawning, etc to acknowledge all of Lauren's sacrifices. In the end, by the time Bo realized it, Lauren just got burnt out. Sure she blamed Nadia, and Garuda, and other events, but she never pointed the finger directly at Bo. Lauren it seemed tried to take the higher road. Bo knew however she held the burden of the blame. Now she had Tamsin suddenly thrusted into her life, now a fallen Valkyrie who decided to loyally follow her, only to become the sacrificial lamb. That hurt Bo and now that she started to know Tamsin better, that scar cut deeper than she wanted to acknowledge. Bo could see that by her trying to find Lauren and keep her safe, Tamsin was still going to follow Bo to the very end if need be. The pieces of what Tamsin, Arin, the Kitsunes told Bo all started to come together. Any request from Bo would be seen through to fruition by Tamsin, even though she would initially rebel against it. Her rebellious behavior was just a front. Tamsin, she knew, was too proud to yield to anyone, but she *will* yield to Bo. Bo was therefore in the fortunate and unfortunate position of being elevated to goddess status in Tamsin's eyes. Bo hated titles after all, just like Tamsin. Tamsin may not be able to swear allegiance to a demi goddess, but Tamsin already did in more ways than one. And what of Tamsin's end of her current lifecycle? She was already expiring, but now Bo guessed, that being human, this was it and the end of the line was approaching sooner than expected. Now how was Bo going to deal with the morning after? Tamsin spilled out her guts to Bo which was probably a side effect of the alcohol.

Bo then made the internal decision to keep working on Tamsin as she was developing feelings for her and still find Lauren because she *has* feelings for her. And who was going to get Lauren back for Bo? Tamsin. Bo at this realization actually cursed out load softly saying "This is really fucked up. I am not only chasing 1 but 2 possible mirages at the same time. I am sooooo screwed."

Being overwhelmed by all this, Bo redirected her attention to the present again and held Tamsin tighter in her arms. Tamsin let out a small whimper and snuggled closer. She decided to go back to sleep since she knew this perfect world they were sharing now would end, but not now. Right as her eyes closed she said in a long exhale "Sleep well my Valkyrie."

Paradise was lost as soon as Bo's phone rang. Bo could not reach her phone on the ground as they were tangled up on each other.

Tamsin was awoken to a phone ringing. She immediately opened up her eyes in panic. Valkyries never sleep soundly. They always know what is going on around them to some extent unless they were seriously injured and needed to heal.

Then horror was the best word to describe her next emotion as she found that she was tangled up with Bo in bed. Bo let her go to get the phone while Tamsin scrambled out of the bed to the other side of the room. As she got out of bed she also became acutely aware she was naked and as a reflex covered her nude form.  She had no idea where she was, and how she got there. But like all things in her dealing with Bo, all troubles led back to her.

Tamsin saw that Bo silenced the phone and as Bo looked back at her she yelled flustered and frustrated "What the fuck succubus! Just 'cus you can thrall someone on touch does not mean you do it so you can get your fix bitch!" Bo in her naked glory just started to crawl seductively towards the end of the bed to her "Fuck, what did you do to me!" She pointed sharply at Bo as Bo's eyes were flickering blueish while she scanned Tamsin up and down. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself!" Tamsin demanded.

Bo just calmly purred making her crawling motion even slower and move seductive as she reached the edge of the bed "Tammy, you know all this time I thought that only another succubus or incubus could even attempt to thrall me, but imaging my surprise when you, a strong Valkyrie warrior did just fine at thralling me into getting in bed with you then dominating *me* of all people all night long. You overpowered me and made me beg and scream your name several times if I recall. No one has ever made me do that. Are you sure you don't have Fae powers?" Bo put up her index finger in a very fluid manger and curled it towards her beckoning Tamsin to come to her. Bo knew that appealing to her ego might just get her to calm down after her recollection from last night caught up with her.

Tamsin could not believe what she was hearing, she had sex with Bo and not the other way around? Then the events of the night before came flooding back to her. At first it was bits and pieces but then she remembered how she literally tortured Bo into having sex with her although Bo was trying to avoid it. A look of 'oh crap' came over her face as she realized what she did. She just closed her eyes tightly and looked away. When she looked back, she saw Bo waiting at the end of the bed kneeling and still beckoning her to come over. "Yea it was too easy to dominate you. You're a lover and definitely not a fighter…. Well maybe neither" she teased and a smirk "But as much I want to stick around, I gotta get to the station. Dyson says that my new ride is waiting." She then started to look around for her clothing.

Bo immediately saw this and grabbed her clothing first keeping them away from Tamsin and still purring "What's a matter?  Why cover up your smoking body TamTam?  Shy much?  Tam-tam, are you going to disobey a request from your *goddess*? Sit down so we can talk, it is the least you can do for me after the way you wrestled me into submission, cavity searched me and popped my cheery last night SEVERAL times last night.  I don’t know if I’ll be also to walk right for a least a week.  Fuck Tammy, you have no idea how humiliated you made me feel when you made me come not only against my will, but you fucking made me wet myself with your talented fingers," Bo did need to talk to her really, but getting Tamsin back in bed naked without alcohol being involved would be even better. She hoped she would take the bait.

"I'm not shy, I ummm just need to get on with my mission to find Lauren that is all" she said lowering her covering hands in a terse manner. 'Crap I fessed up to the goddess thing. She is never going to let me live this down' she noted to herself. Slowly and calmly she walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed next to a kneeling Bo. She didn’t want to start another escapade. Lauren was still in the picture, but at least she got Bo for a night. Also she was expiring, so there was no need to worry about the repercussions.

As soon as she stiffly sat on the bed, Bo immediately straddled herself over Tamsin's lap. Bo reached out and put her arms around the now very tense Valkyrie's neck. "Tamsin, thanks for last night. I wanted to let you know that you are not just a simple one night stand. I really value you as more than just a friend. OK?"

"Whatever" Tamsin huffed out breaking eye contact "can we just skip to the part where you drive me to the station?" she asked. Tamsin was confused on her feeling for Bo and Bo was not making it easier by wanting more from her. What category was 'more than a friend' to Bo anyway? Besides, she was nobody's. She was also never going to be labeled as someone's pet. It was bound to happen sooner or later if she stayed human.

"Tammy?" Bo murmured, "I know the end of your life cycle is coming. How much time do you have?" she saw Tamsin break eye contact again and looked like she was going to make a run for it. Bo seeing this quickly started to kiss her neck lightly and move up to her cheek then ear and back down. Bo needed to disarm Tamsin's internal safety features.

Tamsin did not want to get Bo depressed nor did she relish the thought to going away forever. She was about to reply with a nebulous or sarcastic comment until her mind blanked out as Bo was kept kissing her gently over her neck and face. Bo’s tongue was also making it hard to think in addition to the face the Bo was not rubbing her slick clit all over her lap.  She was in heaven. She could not think but to her own surprise she heard herself says "Anywhere between 6 months to a year. Maybe 2 being the most optimistic."

'Fuck, I'd better find a way to make her whole again and fast' Bo said to herself. "Promise me you will come back to me before then?" Bo asked in between kisses trying to keep Tamsin from bringing up her walls. Bo’s hand also started to rub her breasts against Tamsin's lightly, tweaking her nipples which had before erect.  Bo wanted to fuck her then and there, but she needed answers first.

Tamsin resisted and Bo just let her hand roam all over Tamsin’s body.

Tamsin shivered, she was not accustom to someone doing that to her.  Sure she had sex but sex was just quick and dirty.  This was foreplay and this was a new field for Tamsin.  ‘FUCK.  Gods please, why am I getting so wet for Bo?’

Fiinally she broke, “Oh god! YES! … emmm yes I will" Tamsin said loudly as one of Bo's hands start to stroke her all over with her now lips suckling on her nipples while pinching the other with her free hand. Tamsin just moaned, and found herself saying, “M…More…. More…”.  Her mind was totally shutting down and obeying every request Bo was making of her. ANYTHING for her goddess.

"Promise?" Bo asked in a husky voice with her other hand lightly rubbing Tamsin's now drenched folds between her legs but not enough to push her over the edge.  She part them with her hand and just kept working it up and down.

Tamsin was resisting internally, she could tell, so Bo adjusted the angle a little to graze her hooded peal at the top of her clit.

“Ahhhhh… Fuck Bo….  SHIT…. Where did you learn that….Ugggg…… M… M… MORE!” Tamsin huffed out mind wiped.

Bo held back and asked again, “Do you promise to come back to me and not fucking disappear?!”

“I.. I…” Tamsin got out.

“God your so fucking wet.  This is like a splash pool here.  LISTEN,” Bo stopped her rubbing and slapped her fingers playfully on Tamsin’s entire clit and it made her jerk.

“Ahhhh!!!!” Tamsin yelled out convulsing in pleasure.

“Annnn that’s not a direct hit, because TAMMY, you can do that sloppy move like yesterday but when I slap, I will hit your fucking pearl DEAD ON and make you scream bloody murder like so (SLAP).

“AHHH!!! Nooooooo… fuck….I’m… coming..”

“No you’re NOT bitch, cus I’m a succubus and *I* say When (SLAP)

“AHHH!!!!!”

“You (SLAP)”

“Nooooooooooo!!!”

“Do (SLAP SLAP).

“Ahhhhhh!  No!  Gods No!”

“Yes Tamtam?  So (SLAP), do you give me your word that you will come back to me?” Bo demanded lifting her fingers ready to fire.

Tamsin knew this punishment was both heaven and hell and she, a hardened warrior, was not accustomed to this.

"YES I promise, I will come back to you!" Tamsin shouted loudly nearly coming by Bo’s fingers threatening to slapper her pearl more.  She also needed release badly. Bo's fingers were too talented and obviously learned her body really well.

"Tammy, just one more thing" Bo asked with an evil grin never breaking her rhythm of rubbing, circling and lightly tapping her pussy with one hand while holding Tamsin in close so she could ravage her tits with her lips and a little bit of teeth.  ‘God she tastes soooo good’ Bo thought.

"Shit! WHAT!" Tamsin shouted even louder as she did not want to beg but she was so close to release and could not attain it. She was just seconds away from begging at this point though.  Her body was writhing and convulsing against her will.  This succubus was the more talented that other succubi and incubi she had ever encountered.  She knew she was screwed and now would agree to anything and everything Bo would ask of her.

"You would make me very happy right now if you come for me and not hold *ANYTHING* back. PROMISE ME…" Bo immediately started to finger her quickly, slamming several digits into her clit.  She made her to hit all the right spots but not being rough.  Bo gently massaged her inside and knew where all the spots where.  She had Tamsin, the freaking hot, unyielding, stalwart, stuck up bitch and fierce warrior finally yielding to her now and it gave her a high to know that Tamsin let her in a way.

Tamsin had never been handled that way and it figured that it was another woman that knew precisely how to take her.  But not just any woman.  It was a succubus with ethical human values.

Tamsin was about to release with the force of a hurricane and finally mewed out.

"FUCK YES IIIIIIIIII Wiiiiiiiiiiiilllllll.  Fuck me!  Defile me.  Conquer me Bo!" Tamsin screamed as she reached peak gladly obeying Bo's most recent request. She resorted to yelling obscenities as she fell back into the bed with Bo still on top of her and writhed with pleasure as Bo continued her finger work.

Bo then kissed her and stated to feed as she simply could not pass this moment up. Tamsin was at the highest peak she had ever seen, even more so than last night. She had to have a taste and taste she did and it was refreshingly strong chi. Bo wanted a lot more, but broke the connection as she did not want to hurt her.

After Tamsin came down from one of her strongest performances ever in her lifetimes, she then looked at Bo who was just licking her fingers with an evil smile on her face and just said "I hate you succubus."

Tamsin hated Bo for making her promise things and come like a slut.  At least she got the most recent promise out of the way.

"Oh. You are just a sore loser since I just 'owned' you just now. Wow, maybe I *am* a better lover than you. Rematch later?" Bo asked innocently. She wanted to see Tamsin again and not have her disappear off the face of the earth. She also knew that Valkyrie pride would take care of the rest.

"You bet." Tamsin said rolling off the bed now that Bo released her. Tamsin was sorting through her clothes and just about to put them on when Bo stopped her. "What? I can't do this all day, I got things to do succubus."

"I know. But if you don't take a shower first and wash my scent off you, you might get a pissed off wolf when you get to work. UNLESS of course you don't mind me telling him how I totally owned and ravaged a poor defenseless Valkyrie. I don't mind. Hmmm Scratch that, let's go!" Bo murmured with an teasing smile.

"Fine" Tamsin said with finality as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She got in and started to rinse down when a blue eyed Bo joined her. "Rematch already? I'll let you know we train in extreme conditions like rain and close quarters, so you might as well give up now."

Bo was not listening and then started to move her hands all over Tamsin's still very sensitive body. "Look Bo, really, we don't have time fo…. AHHHH!... Noooo… FUCK Meeee!... No I did not mean like that…. SHIT! Not nowwwww!" After that Tamsin could not make any more words, only grunting sounds as she was brought to another climax at the hands of Bo who did not even use her powers.

There was a role reversal soon after as Tamsin slammed and trapped Bo against the tiles, refusing to be bested by a baby Fae.  She attacked Bo clit, and Bo would not come for her and Tamsin knew she needed an edge.  Bo had already washed her hair but the conditioner she use was still all over her body still needing to be washed off.

Being more experienced, Tamsin knew that this conditioner was also an aphrodisiac when combined with Fae aspirin which was the type that Trick had just outside the shower in the shelf.

Bo loved to ravage Tamsin and decided not to give into her wiles, she wanted Tamsin to work and it seemed that Tamsin needed more slickness when she gooped conditioner on her hand and rubbed it all over and inside her clit.

“Mmmm Tamtam, my hair doesn’t need conditioning here but no matter, I DON’T come on command.  I’m the legendary UNALIGNED succubus,” Bo jeered.

Bo slammed Tamsin against the walls again eating her out unbeknownst to her aside from Tamsin moaning she reached out of the shower, and opened the aspirin bottle, knocked it over and put 2 into her mouth.

Tamsin was about to come again and she used all her will to slam into the other side of the wall huskly saying, “MY TURN.”

Bo just laughed, “Ohhh soooo scared”

Tamsin used her tongue and while ravaging Bo’s clit, put both aspirins at its entrance and followed it by using her fingers to put it deep inside Bo.

Tamsin broke and smiled at Bo manically.  Bo just pushed Tamsin into the other wall and nipped her tips as Tamsin declared, “Bo, I got skillz.  You are going to come at least once in the next couple minutes and I don’t even have to touch you.”

“Tell me a knew one Tam Tam…” but then Bo felt something wrong she was feeling a wave of arouse in her lions and it was increasing.

Bo backed up and felt her clit in disbelief but when she did she came with a screech, “FUCCCCCCCK!”

Tamsin grabbed her and held her tight to stop of from collapsing but yelled and screamed coming at her evil hand even though Tamsin did nothing to touch her.

Bo had no idea what was going on as she was racked with an intense orgasms.  “Wh… what’s happening to me Tam.. Tamsin!”

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know slut,” Tamsin jeer help her sit at the edge of the tub.  “I’ll tell you after you come again.”

Tamsin then attacked Bo with her lips and tongue all over her nude body while fingering her clit searching for the 2 tablets.

“Fuck! Not again.”  Bo yelled mind wiped that she could come again so soon.  “Noo no no!!!! AHHHH!!!!”

Bo had no idea what was happening and rode a bigger wave.

Tamsin finally found them even with Bo convulsing.

“So Bo,” Tamsin asked with Bo totally exhausted, “Do you give up which means I win?”

“NEVER!” Bo spat back.

Tamsin pulled her fingers out and with them 2 pills.  Bo looked at her confused.

“Spanish fly for Fae and especially for a baby Fae succubus,” Tamsin said with a click but was ready to insert them again, “If I put them back in you won’t be able to stop coming for a long LONG time.”

“You CHEATED TamTam!” Bo exclaimed and was about to pout when Tamsin started to slide them back into her clit.

“Really.  All is fair in love…” Tamsin threatened moving them slowly back in.

“YOU WIN! PLEASE I yield OK evil Valkyrie.  You will PAY for this later Tamtam,” Bo said out of breath.

Tamsin just smiled and said smoothly, “Any time any place, and by the way, I switched them to my other hand Bo.  SUCKER!”

Tamsin snickered to which Bo just pushed her away playfully.

“Another rematch later Tammy?”

“You bet succubus.”

Through all this Bo did not feed at all. She wanted this time to be special for both of them.

They did after a while, both with shaky legs manage to shower off and get dressed. Next stop, the station for Tamsin to pick up her truck and leave solo to find Lauren.


	7. The Morning After

After their latest 'escapade' they walked outside the Dal toward Bo's car and Bo's phone rang again. At least now it was at a more convenient time.

Not missing a beat, Bo answered her phone right as she got in the seat of her car follow by Tamsin on the passenger's side. It was Kenzi. "Yea Kenz, what's up?" Bo asked out of curiosity.

"Bo bear! Are you and the evil clone trooper ok? I tried to call you earlier and you did not pick up. I did not realize you did not come home until Bruce told me when he was making me breakfast." Kenzi's voice sounded through her phone with worry.

"Yea, *Tamsin* and I are fine. I just have bad cell signal down in Trick's layer. We stayed overnight at Tricks place since he had spare bedrooms and the fact that Tamsin wa… ow!" She was in mid-sentence when all of a sudden Tamsin whacked Bo's arm quickly. When Bo turn to Tamsin, she looked at Bo like she did not do anything and continued to mind her own business looking outside. Bo turn her attention back to the conversations obviously learning that Tammy does not like to be called drunk. "Umm yea, Tamsin wanted better accommodations than our crack shack, since… she wanted a better night's sleep before she had to skip town." Bo concluded hoping that would be the end of their conversation.

"Wait, a sec, Trick only has 2 bedrooms and his bedroom has a hobbit sized bed." Kenzi's voice was heard deep in thought and setting up the next question to obviously interrogate Bo with "So…. With only 1 real bed to use, who *IF ANY* took the couch?" Kenzi asked waiting with baited breath.

"Kenzi!" Bo said forcefully trying to get control over the conversation "I gotta get Tamsin to the station, I'll talk to you later." Bo said pulling the phone off her ear.

As she did she heard. "OHHHH MYYYYY GODDDDD!" Kenzi stated in disbelief and as an avalanche of words followed quickly. "You are absolutely shameless! You did the HORIZONAL TANGO with Tammy Fae! How many times! Bo?! You OWE ME DETAILS! SPILL! DETAILS NO" Kenzi was cut off by Bo trying her best to hang up the line as fast as possible knowing that Tamsin probably heard Kenzi screaming at the top of her lungs.

Bo thought it best to break the awkward moment as she just started the car and put it in gear and began to drive away. Just as she did Tamsin looked at Bo with an evil smile.

"You know your little Goth pet there is right. You *ARE* shameless." Tamsin teased.

"If the shoe fits, wear it." Bo sang out and smiled triumphantly.

Tamsin and Bo were back to their normal banter and small talk which consisted of sarcastic remarks, snide comments, and small arguments. They both did not mind. Tamsin liked it since it gave her back her protective barrier which she used to prevent people from getting too close to her soul, which Bo had managed to get to. Bo now knowing the real Tamsin took her comments in context as she had to translate a lot of Valkyrie language lately. She now understood Tamsin much better as a person and labels like 'bitch, dark, and pain in the ass' all went away.

"Wait, Bruce cooked Kenzi breakfast?" Bo thought out loud as they pull into the station "Wow, Kenz and I may need to keep him around more." She said off hand.

"I am glad you are now seeing the many benefits of the DARK. You surround yourself with so many of your stuck up light tools and their stupid rules you forgot that us dark are much more refined, fun anddddd, know how to paaaaaaarrrrtyyy." She concluded as Bo just considered her comment briefly and just hummed.

They got out of their car and entered the station headed towards Dyson's desk. For the first time, all the cops were not fawning only over Bo but Tamsin started to turn heads as well. Both of them together managed to bring the whole precinct's productively to a screeching halt. Bo just smiled knowing that Tamsin was not that sharp about connecting the dots either as she just probably attributed their erratic behavior to Bo's presence. This was a change and Bo could for once see why now and not before. Tamsin always had that 'I don't want to be here. I'll kill your ass if you slow me down or waste my time' look. Today was different. She still had that confident kick ass gait, but now she shined and was almost happy. Like a huge weight was lifted from her conscience. Tamsin having a conscience? Again those words would not have sounded right a week back. Maybe it was because she no longer had to follow Odin's orders, or maybe she just got her world rocked by a succubus Bo thought.

They got to Dyson's desk and he was sitting in his chair with his legs on the desk busy with paperwork. Without even looking up, he said "Bo, Tamsin, good you dropped by."

"Hey fang, what's up?" Tamsin said in her normal snarky tone.

"Hey." Bo said with a somewhat inquisitive tone.

"Tamsin, I was able to pull some strings in a precinct outside our territories. I so happen to know a SWAT division there which I have run into several times along our borders. They are well travelled and seem to be a very skilled group for humans. But they have requested for a close quarters combat instructor to be specifically assigned to their team that can be one of them as need be. I told them that you were one of the best here and they seem to want you. And I know that is a little stretch, but you can do it. Just make a good impression on the team." He remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh joy." She sang out but had a bored face. "Is this region anywhere near our target's possible location?" Tamsin's face changed to one of deep thought.

"Her name is Lauren" Bo interjected.

"Yea whatever" Tamsin just continued to look at the map.

"Well, If Lauren wants to continue her experiments, she needs to be somewhat isolated from other people, but still be in range of conveniences such as power, water, internet, and basic supplies. She also needs access to biomedical devices and equipment." Dyson rationalized and pointing to an area of the map. "So that puts her in this region."

"Ummm that region spans 5 large districts and I am only in one of them right?" Tasmin said still deep in thought.

"These 5 districts are trying to curtail spending due to budget issues and police coverage is already stretched thin. Lauren will probably be in one of those areas since her and Taft's army will have less of a run in with the authorities. However, your SWAT team is actually shared by all 5 districts and then some. I believe it is 8 in total." He looked at and smile at Tamsin and Bo.

"Wow, you get a Scooby snack for this one fang." Tamsin cooed. "So any safe houses there I can stay in to setup base camp?"

"Well, yes, but I'd talk to your point of contact and SWAT team lead, Kendra Shaw, upon reaching there. I included her and her team's profile in this folder." Dyson stated routinely sliding the folder over to Tamsin who started to rifle through it quickly. "The last time I saw her she tried to shoot me just over a mile away and almost hit me. Then of course she probably had an issue with my inhuman running speed when I shift."

"Impressive on the shot from a human, not so surprising on someone trying to shoot you." Tamsin muttered as she finished her cursory look at the file.

"Ok I guess enough small talk, Valkyrie has to load up on some goodies from the armory. Hey, I'll be back for the keys in 5" Tamsin stated as she walked away leaving Bo and Dyson alone.

"Well she seems to really look forward to getting Lauren back into the circle." Dyson let out as soon as Tamsin was out of the room.

"Yea, I guess she's just is trying to do the right thing." Bo replied trying to make conversation.

"Something about her has changed over the past couple of days. She seems happier." Dyson pointed out with a pensive look stroking his chin.

"Well it could be that she is no longer serving my ass of a dad and now she is free to do anything she wants." Bo offered as an explanation.

Dyson just nodded and kept thinking.

"I wish there was more we could do for her. Hale was talking with Trick and he said that if Tamsin's powers were taken by her god who granted them to her in the first place there is not much he can do. Trick can maybe extend her life and get some of her powers back via potions and spells, but they would all be short lived as her power are only meant to be fed by her gods in Valhalla." Dyson said plainly but did feel bad for her. He wanted to keep a strong front for everyone so that the gang does not fall apart.

"There HAS to be another way. I can't let Tamsin expire like a human. All she has known is Valhalla." Bo said getting agitated "I am not going to give up on her. I need to tell her something so that she can at least hold on to some hope!" Bo raised her voice and flailed her hands into the air. She was not going to give up, ever.

Dyson then put his hand firmly on Bo shoulder "BO! She ALREADY knows that this is a one way ticket."

"What did you tell her?!" Bo asked accusingly batting Dyson's hand away.

"Nothing. But I know that after living centuries, she has seen a lot of things and knows what is and is not possible." Dyson putting his hands up defensively to clarify.

"NO! I will not accept that!" Bo huffed out frustrated and upset. "There just has to be another option."

Dyson then quickly put his hands on both of Bo's shoulders and let out a frustrated growl "I care about her just as much as you do, she is my partner. Did it ever occur to you that she is happier now that she can actually expire on her own terms and not on your father's. Once you have been chosen to be a Valkyrie you serve in perpetuity. They are in a hell of their own never being attached to anyone or anything as those things they cherish will eventually die or change over time. Now Tamsin gets to be able to end this vicious cycle of purgatory and move on especially since she serves a god who's cause she does not believe in." Dyson let his word sink in briefly before letting Bo go and sitting down in defeat. He too liked Tamsin. This was a tough break for her.

"She does not have that much time left Dyson" Bo eye's started to well up as she looked away from him. "This is my entire fucking fault." Bo let out laced with guilt as tears fell on Dyson's desk "She told me to kill her in Taft's compound as soon as I had the chance! She *WANTED* to die and even put a knife to my throat so I would do it. She l… cared for me that much where she'd ….. rather totally fail her mission and accept the consequences than to even do something as little as letting me see my dad. Now instead of dying at Odin's hands, she's ..." Bo was now near yelling but her voice was hitching and cracking, she thrust both of her hands palm up toward Dyson in a jerking motion "SHE IS DYING AT.. AT *MINE*!"

Dyson got up and hugged Bo as she let out muffled wails. He hated to see Bo like this. He wanted her to know that people put their lives on the line for her all the time not because it was just a job or due to some family affiliation, but because she was doing the right thing regardless of the rules and the fact that she would gladly give up her life for theirs. At this moment he had no comforting words for Bo.

Tamsin was just sitting on the floor of the hallway at the entrance of where Bo and Dyson were talking. She was slumped over with her knees toward her chest and her arms crossed on top of them. She had everything she needed in a duffle bag next to her. She heard their last couple of exchanges as she approached their area, but did not go in. She could tell Bo was a nervous wreck crying and what Dyson had told Bo was very true. She was sick of this life of servitude. What was life if you could not die but the regret, pain, your wrong doings, in essence, your demons inside was the only thing you kept from this life to the next. Your happiness was always overshadowed by loss and tragedy and that is what you kept from this life to the next as well. She was a ghost in a shell until she met Bo. Bo saw right through her when she said that she was more alive now than she had ever been and it was true. Also for her life or anyone's life to have any meaning, it has to have an alpha and omega, a beginning and an end. She had the Alpha and she felt solas now on achieving Omega. She had no idea how she can tell this to Bo, but one day, she will have to. 'Damn Succubi and their emotions' Tamsin told herself. She rested her forehead on her arms and waited for Bo to calm down a little.

After a couple of minutes, Tamsin could be heard yelling down the hallway, "Dyson. Which locker is the Class C body armor and trauma plates at?" 'Crap, out of all the things to say I need' Tamsin cursed to herself. Valkyries don't need those items, but she did now and it did take her a bit to find it a couple moments ago.

"Locker 23 on the right side towards the end next to the riot gear." Dyson shouted back as Bo broke the hug and was wiping her eyes to compose herself. It must have been a good move on Bo's part not to have mascara or heavy makeup on at that time.

"Got ya!" Tamsin can be heard shouting back at the end of the hall or so it seemed. Tamsin was still outside that office entrance but yelled away from Dyson and down the hall for the desired effect. "Wheels up in a few succubus!" It looked like she needed a couple more items for her trip. More weapons but also clothes as her other clothing was kind of destroyed when her truck went up in a ball of flames. She realized that she needed Bo for one final stop before she left town.

Tamsin strode into Dyson's office space and it looked like Bo and Dyson were looking over case files although Bo's eyes looked a little blood shot like she just finished crying, but chose not to tease her about it.

Dyson tossed Tamsin the keys to her new ride as she looked at Bo who was taking her fully in. Ignoring this, she just said "Hey Succubus, care to follow me to the edge of town? I need to drop by another place for supplies."

Bo looked at Tamsin approaching her trying her hardest to look and act normal. She was caught off guard at seeing Tamsin wearing body armor, a Glock, and multiple magazine reloads across her belt. She also had a duffle bag stuff with lots of other goodies no doubt. Tamsin almost looked like a standard beat cop minus the jeans. "Sure." Bo just said. Tamsin was always vague, not that Bo minded, but this is probably the first time Tamsin asked her to go somewhere with her. Well at least this gave Bo more time with the blond Valkyrie.

"Watch your back partner. Call if you need anything." Dyson said with sincerity. He walked over and patted Tamsin's back although he just managed to pat the thick body armor she was wearing. But then after what Bo said, he resorted to hugging her a moment later.

"Ewww I'll be back dog breath. Just hold my desk for me." She smiled as she started to walk away.

"Maybe I might give it a try. I *might* grow a badge after all." Bo teased but was being half serious.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and just smirked as they both started to walk out of the station passing between rows of desks occupied by other officers. "Don't hurt yourself thinking about it too much. I know you are only good at using butter knives, but this is a gun. " She point to it in her holster "can you say that… I knew you could. This is a magazine that goes into it, it has *BULLETS*" She quickly pull one out of her belt and showed it to Bo patronizing her. But she did not put it securely back in and as such it fell to the ground. Needless to say it threw off Tamsin a little so she just quickly bent over and picked it up. Bo could not help but relish the view as she did so. Then from behind them, a sound of 2 people falling off their chairs and onto the ground could be heard. Bo and Tamsin quickly turned around to see that all the guys were leaning over to get a better view of the them as they passed by. Apparently, Tamsin picking up the magazine sent some of them over the edge. "Officers? Are you having coordination issues and need to be sent back to basic training?" She scowled at them and they quickly went back to work. "Bo stop distracting them." She then whispered. Bo just did an innocent shrug.

"Tam-tam, that was all you for once. I think you did that on purpose to outdo me." Bo teased as they left the station and went out to the parking lot.

"Maybe I was succubus. Maybe I was. You're not the *ONLY* game in town you know." Tamsin teased with a grin. "So just follow me, it kind of gets tricky to get there." Tamsin said reaching her new-ish car.

"OK" Bo said as she patted Tamsin's back and got in her car.


	8. Storming the Armory

The 30 minute trip was uneventful but led them to a desolate and run down pier full of cargo containers. Bo would have guessed it was abandoned if it were not for the fact that was an actual ship there being loaded at this time. Other than that, Bo's crack shack would have fit right in.

"Wow, this is the perfect place to pick up supplies." Bo said walking with Tamsin.

Tamsin just did and eye roll and said "Detective rule number 1. Looks can be deceiving." They just kept walking amongst rows and rows or containers until she stop in front of a beat up rusted maroon one. "Bingo" she sang out.

"You do a lot of import export stuff?" Bo asked but was totally lost in this maze of containers.

"You can say that succubus". There was a very large lock on the container and Tamsin started to dial it, but it would not open. After a couple more yanks, she grunted in frustration. "Bo see if you can open this lock. It is already set, all you have to do is pull it." Tamsin said to Bo as Bo looked on with confusion.

"All right." She said stepping forward and Bo noticed the lock combination was set to 1,2,3,4. Odd she thought but just as she touched the rusted dial lock, it opened with very little effort.

"That will do Succubus," Tamsin said with an expectant smile. As Bo stepped back, Tamsin took off the lock and chain and opened the container door. "Welcome to *MY* Armory." Tamsin sang out with pleasure.

Bo could not believe it, inside kept meticulously, it had every type of sword, ax, bows, every type of weapon you need to arm a platoon, but further down the line it had muskets, rifles, guns, even anti-tank and aircraft shoulder launched missiles. On the other side, all types of armor adorned the walls. Towards the rear, there was a single cot and a small desk with a chests stacked on top of each other next to it. That is where Tamsin stopped first. She busily unstacked them and opened one and started to sort through what looked like more tactical clothing. "Ummm is this place your… ummm .. home?"

"Nope, this is where I keep all my supplies, but on rare occasion, I bunk here for a night or 2 before going on a long campaign" Tamsin said still rummaging through the foot locker and motioning to the cot. She stopped for a moment and looked at Bo who was still windows shopping. "She anything you like?" she asked Bo who was now looking at the daggers.

"Yes, I do" she hummed taking out a dagger and looking at it. It was light with complex inscriptions from another language but was not only sharp, it looked durable judging by its age.

"Keep it. *That* is a very good choice. You're not too bad at choosing butter knives. That is centuries old, and it's been with me in wars and campaigns where weight was an issue." Tamsin smiled knowing that out of everything she chose, she chose a dagger that was hidden amongst others but was her favorite. Bo although was not a fighter she seemed to still get things right, with uncanny precision.

"Thanks Tam-tam." Bo said sensing her hunger coming back for the blond as well as her regular hunger. She chose to ignore it and went over to sit on the cot.

Tamsin was deep in thought and just said offhand "Just take what you need. I got too much crap anyways." She was calculating what she needed to bring to be a SWAT trainer and have supplies to scout for Lauren. Then she heard Bo's stomach grumble. "I forgot, you still have yet to eat, let me get your something. It won't be glamorous, but it will work." Tamsin said opening another box.

"Oh it's ok, I'll just grab something on the way home." Bo said dismissing the it with a wave of her hand, but Tamsin just ignored her. Tamsin took out a small propane stove, bottled water, and what looked like some packs of freeze dried food. She had never seen Tamsin cook. Well eat. This was going to be a first. As she started to boil the water, Bo found it a good time to ask "Is this stuff all yours?"

"Yup, it's amazing the amount of crap you collect over the centuries." She said while getting back to packing her items.

"Why don't you just get a place like Dyson and store it there, then you don't have to make a trip out here all the time for your stuff. And then you won't have to live in your truck." Bo asked.

"Just full of question huh succubus?" As Tamsin was rooting thought another box "Well I am a bounty hunter, so it is nomadic by trade. I need to be able to move around at a moment's notice. I can just drive my truck to wherever and then place a couple calls to relocate my storage container." She said succinctly although her voice was muffled a little talking inside a box as she was fetching stuff. She heard the water boiling at this point and got up, opened up the packs of spaghetti and meatballs and Shepard's pie then poured the water onto them and stirred them up. 

"Smells good. So if you're a nomad, what happens to the people you get attached to?" Bo looked at her as Tamsin set the items on the table to "cook" the rest of the way.

Tamsin just glanced at her and said in a Spartan manner "You don't. Beside I can, well could, hear other Valkyries via our link and you run into them again every decade of so." She smirked.

"What if there was a person you cared deeply about but was not a Valkyrie?" Bo lifted up her eyebrow while she asked the question.

Tamsin just leaned casually against the wall and stared at the ceiling and huffed out a laugh, but was deep in thought. She knew that Bo would keep persuing her until she got an answer and now was not the best time to allow Bo to do her other succubus tricks which did not involve her Fae powers. Those non Fae tricks were just as lethal to Tamsin as the ones that used her Fae powers. She hated herself for falling for a mark and falling hard. She never expected a Fae being so powerful would be so attractive to her. "I …. I don't know Bo. …. This is probably the first time in all my life times that I have had to deal with this." Tamsin answered. "You did emmm …. at least get my word that I am coming back to see you when this is all done. Right?" Tamsin smiled at Bo hoping that would appease her. She then handed her the tray of food and a bottle of water.

Bo did not know what to say. She thought that Tamsin would just do everything in her power to evade the answer but she did her best to answer it directly and honestly. She could see it was an internal struggle going on inside the Valkyrie who was use to answering in such a way that prevented people from getting too close. Tamsin was changing for Bo and it was Bo that really appreciated those small moments.

Tamsin sat down and started to eat with Bo who was still sitting on the cot. Bo decided to stop asking questions and let Tamsin take over by talking about often times hilarious stories about how she came on some items that she kept in her storage container. She listened intently to each of her stories because she learned more about the normally closed off Valkyrie. From what she gathered, she only had kept relations with other Valkyries since they were all in the same boat with the same life span. As for relationships, it seemed that Tamsin avoided it like the plague. She was not a prude by any means, she just did not connect on an emotional level from what Bo could tell. So what were they doing now? The only people that knew the real Tamsin were not even other Valkyries. It was only her sister who knew her that well. And that was probably because of the subconscious link they shared. Bo was neither a Valkyrie or even a warrior. Then it hit her. "Tamsin, who other than you and I have been in here?"

"My sister." She answered like it was a stupid question.

"So why could you not open your own lock outside ?" Bo asked. There was something about that lock she felt that would explain a lot.

"Well the lock is enchanted you need to be Fae to open it. Which reminds me I have to put a new one on" She said pointing her index finger to the ceiling and then standing up and looking for another lock.

"Tamsin, so you mean to tell me all this time, only 3 Fae got into this container with a code of 1,2,3,4. My luggage has a more secure code than that. Is there something else about that lock you are not telling me?" Bo asked inquisitively.

'Shit' Tamsin thought. She was thrown off guard as she tried to avoid the item all together but Bo never seems to miss things that are important. Tamsin tilted her head a little and huffed out a little laugh "The lock will only open for people that know who I really am and they have to be people that I fully trust." In actuality, it would only open for a Fae with Tamsin's signature, which is why Arin could open it too since her signature was the same or a person or Fae that Tamsin was truly in love with. She did not want to think about it, but she could not get a hold of Arin since she was in Valhalla and a part of her wanted to know. The funny part was it took an stupid inadamant object to tell Tamsin that Bo had her heart even as early as their post-fight at Taft's compound. Tamsin's link to the lock was disconnected after she became human but Tamsin's 'love' for Bo was already decided all the way back then and it was only getting stronger. Could Bo, a succubus, love her back? Sure Succubi could lust after someone, but love has still yet to be seen. Bo's track record for love seemed horrible, Dyson, then Lauren, and now there was her. This was not only a bizarre love triangle, it was becoming a very bizarre love square. Too much to comprehend right now Tamsin concluded. Things are much easier to sort out on the battlefield.

Bo could sense there was a little more to it, but she at least got part of the story. In time, she assumed Tamsin would tell her, just not now with everything that was going on. She was flattered that Tamsin admitted that she trusted her by now and that she saw the real Tamsin. Her feelings for Tamsin were still confusing with these past couple of days. All she knew was that she wanted Tamsin as more than just a feed. These feelings still kept cropping up. Dyson got his love back, but would probably come back in the picture after Lauren was gone. Lauren still had to be found to have closure. Tamsin was a book that was just opened and Bo was only on the first chapter and was hooked.

"OK, well ummm what's next cus I don't want to hold you up" Bo said changing the topic to prevent the tense silence.

"Well time to load these bad boys in the truck and get out of here. Care to help?" Tamsin asked glad that Bo moved forward from the former topic.

It only took them a couple trips to load up the needed supplies into her truck. And they returned for one final check to make sure Tamsin had everything she needed. Tamsin and Bo cleaned up a little and as they were putting items away, Tamsin became acutely aware that Bo was trying hard to suppress her hunger. She probably needed a snack. Tamsin also needed to change out of these clothes she had been in for the past couple of days.

"Hey Bo, close the doors will ya, I gotta change and it's drafty." Tamsin requested. As she heard the doors to the container close, she felt Bo's stare on her but Tamsin didn’t care. It was not that she was shy or insecure about her nudity. When you live in a truck and shower at the gym or precinct, you tend not be as bashful. She was much more concerned with the complex feelings that accompanied lying down in bed with Bo. She never allowed herself to have those feelings, but now that she was, she was a little scared of the unknown. Funny, a fierce warrior that did not get scared by hoards of barbarians, but will get scared over the feelings of intimacy. What was scarier was that in order to communicate and be with Bo, she always had to keep her feelings 'on'.

Only a battery operated lantern lit the space now. Tamsin took off her body armor then gun belt. She turned away from Bo as she stripped out of her top and pants. Only left in her underwear, she then started to rummage for clothing.

Bo was trying to look away because she knew her hunger would spike and worse yet she might get the telltale glowing blue eyes to show that she wanted Valkyrie for lunch. She already fed off her once today and already did not like to feed off of humans. She had the same rule when she was with Lauren. *Lauren*, she knew she was in deep trouble when she started to compare the Valkyrie to one of her ex's. The more she did it, the more it told her how close she had become to Tamsin only within the past couple of days and that too frightened her. It took months and maybe most of a year to be a couple when it came to Dyson and Lauren, but here she was lusting after the one person she hated. Bo sneaked a peak but found that after looking at Tamsin in her unclothed state she could not tear her eyes off of her. She was addictive and she was not even trying.

Bo’s hunger spiked when Tamsin bent over and retrieved cloths out of bottom of a container.  Her thin underwear strained against her intersection leaving little to the imagination.  She stayed in that position probably trying to decide what she wanted Bo deduced as she licked her lips unconsciously.  Try as she might she could not tear her gaze away from the tasty Valkyrie   

Tamsin then pulled some items out of the box and decided it was time to make Bo feed but knew full well that her bending over move probably help immensely.  She knew what she wanted to wear, but, why not get Bo to feed in the process and essentially kill to Morags with one stone in a manner of speaking. She stood up and walked to Bo nonchalantly then within 1 meter of her, she asked "So…. Black or dark navy?" she asked Bo posing 2 different solid color short sleeve sport shirts.

They both looked the same in the lighting but black never went out of style. "The black." Bo murmured as she was still just taking in the almost naked site of Tamsin. Her hunger was getting stronger but she suppressed it even more.

Tamsin could see Bo was resisting but that was fine, it was more of a challenge for her. "Looks like black it is for everything else." Tamsin said with a little purr. She put on her body hugging shirt slowly and could see the hunger build in Bo's eyes and it only increased even more when she turned around and bent over to put on her black tactical cargo pants. She made sure Bo had the best seat in the house. Then she walked away and put on her gun belt, cap and badge and made her way back to Bo and struck a pose right in front of her. "What do you think?" she purred at Bo.

Bo was perplexed at the fact that the more Tamsin got dressed the more she wanted her. It was supposed to be the opposite. Also Tamsin was not really trying hard to seduce her and it just made Tamsin even more desirable. It was like a prey that did not know it was being stalked and that made her hot. Not to mention the full tactical uniform minus the vest, just drove Bo insane. Bo could not help but to keep mentally undressing Tamsin.

Bo just managed to let out a peep showing her undeniable approval "Nice." Tamsin looked great in a uniform, but even better without it. She broke her stare and turned away before she just totally tackled and ripped all of Tamsin's clothes off and made this Valkyrie beg to be pushed over the peak at her hands.

Tamsin had an evil grin spread across her face as she approached Bo in full uniform. Bo's eyes were glowing bright blue and was looking at her licking her lips. 'Mission accomplished. * AGAIN*. It's all too easy' Tamsin thought and beamed with pride. She knew Bo was hooked by her very squeaky response and the fact that she had to forcibly turn her attention away. When she did, Tamsin closed the rest of the gap and was in Bo's personal space before she knew it. "What? You don't like it?" Tamsin teased Bo who was still trying to compose herself. "Allow me do demonstrate how effective I am in this" She said with a husky voice as she pushed Bo face first against the wall with a loud metallic thud. Bo in response broke her fall by putting her hands in front of her. Tamsin then spread her legs apart like she was going to pat her down and arrest her. Tamsin's hands started to roam all over Bo's very sensitive body making her moan with pleasure.

Tamsin knew that she had on from this morning so she first pull her bra down letting Bo’s breasts get overflow from their restraint.  From there she made sure her hands roamed everywhere.

"You have the right to remain silent. But you're such a screamer and I bet you can't hold it in," She whispered into Bo's ear less than an inch away.  Her hand then slid under her tank and caressed her twins mischievously.

Bo could go nowhere when Tasmin’s other hand held her hips tight against her own and that was when Tamsin’s hand dipped way below inside her pants.  They inched their way down even with Bo resisting until they reached her field.  Tamsin fingers played wantonly in the underbrush letting Bo know she was already close to her hidden treasure.

"I am not going to feed off you again Tamsin. I .. I'll be fine. Besides …ummmm …. you have done enough for me already" Bo mewed out deep in ecstasy. Her mind was blanking out and her will to keep her composure was at the breaking point.

Tamsin knew she had to fix that almighty attitude of Bo’s and advanced to her pearl and used her finger to swish it left and right.  I would be follow by a sneak attack when the time was right Tamsin brooded. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck Nooooo!” Bo screamed out as Tamsin found her pearl and was playing with it. 

“Tamsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii AHHHH!” Bo yelled again as Tamsin slithered 2 of her fingers into her sopping wet sex in an apparent surprise attack.

Bo just kept yelling and convulsing trying to not give in but as soon as Tamsin trusted into her, she her body just gave in to the onslaught of near painful pleasure.

Tamsin found this was the best time to get Bo out of all her ridiculous cloths and made her moves fast.

Then she felt her belt come on done, heard her pants button pop and then a zipper go down. Bo was in total panic mode as there was nothing now that would stop Tamsin's onslaught.  Before she could think, Tamsin, having easier access to her core increased her pace in addition to making her digits go further inside the temple.   

It went from bad to worse as she felt Tamsin's hand all over her skin as she wondered how her tank rode up and her bra went missing.

Bo wanted to take control and turned around but Tamsin was faster as she pushed Bo against a shelves and pinned her hands above her head. She was distracted as Tamsin nipped her neck and bit her nipples but soon realized why she did that. Her hands were now cuffed to the shelving system and she was now totally helpless against Tamsin's attacks. All she could do was hold her moans in as she bit her lip.

"Hmmmm I charge you with carrying a concealed weapon" she purred as she took out Bo's newly acquired dagger. "… and being a total slut. So what do you have to say?" Tamsin was kissing her behind her ear while feeling Bo's tits while Bo just kept all her moans inside but they could he heard as high pitched hums in her labored breathing. Tamsin then slowly moved her right hand down to Bo's sex and tapped and rubbed her pearl until her nectar was all over the place.  Tamsin took her finger and invaded her several times with loud wet splashes.  Bo was looking away the whole time, not wanting to show Tamsin how much she was turned on but once Tamsin was inside her, Bo looked up and her knees buckled and exhaled a stifled scream. "Guilty on the count of being a total slut." Tamsin slyly stated taking her very wet fingers out smearing it on Bo's cheek. "Now let's take a look at this concealed weapon."

She picked up the knife and inspected it "If memory serves, this dagger had the magical properties of always being razor sharp and give the wielder more precision. Let's find out if that is true." Tamsin smirked evilly and put the dagger under each strap of Bo's tank and cut it easily and then in one motion stripped off her tank all together when the blade was brought down her center chest. "Impressive, but safety scissors can do that" Tamsin cooed and she kissed, licked and nipped all around Bo's very exposed chest. She paused dropped to her knees and pull Bo's boots off followed by her pants.

Bo looked at Tamsin briefly with bright blue eyes and disbelieve as Tamsin was totally dominating her and the weird part was that she loved it. Her eyes went wide as Tamsin brought the dagger slowly up her leg barely touching her skin then stopping at her Bermuda triangle. "You know you should trim your hedges and lawn when you have visitors, but let me help you with that. I would *not* move if I were you." Tamsin flicked the dagger a little to get a couple drops of blood from a small cut from just above the triangle while simultaneously slipping 2 fingers inside her already slick core. Bo let out a muffled scream and her body immediately jerked in response as she was overpowered by pleasure. The pain and pleasure of the dagger just brought her to new heights of arousal. Bo's control of her moans of pleasure and screams was one thing but her body betrayed her and let Tamsin know how much she loved this role play as a stream of clear fluid from her core spat out to the ground and some got on Tamsin.

'Shit she is really into this. She should be screaming by now, having a huge climax *AND* begging to feed but she is not. Why?' Tamsin thought to herself. With that she kept on keeping Bo at the height of her ecstasy and in slow motion started trimming Bo's hedges leaving her as smooth as possible in the process. "Well, guilty of carrying a concealed very sharp and very deadly weapon. At least this dagger is better than your old butter knife." Tamsin teased while still wielding the dagger with skill. She could tell that Bo did her best to give Tamsin all the access she needed probably due to the fact that she did not want to get cut again and the fact that Bo had surrendered herself all to Tamsin. Tamsin was surprised that Bo would do this as she was one of the most powerful Fae there was out there but still trusted her given their rocky relationship at the start. Tamsin smiled at her handy work as she stood up and gave deep kisses on Bo's lips while Bo granted entrance to Tamsin's tongue. In Bo's hypersensitive state, Tamsin knew exactly how to bring her over the edge as 2 fingers started to work their way in and out of Bo's core at a furious rate curling them on entry to hit the right spot. Her pearl no longer had any coverage so Tamsin took advantage of that too making sure to tease it as well.

Bo was holding back everything and not giving into feeding from Tamsin, but the way Tamsin teased her and knew how exactly to make a succubus weak in the knees was arousing. Also Tamsin shaved her sex clean and nothing could stop Tamsin’s ministrations.  She knew that sooner or later, all this pent up pleasure she was holding back would break the damn open to a monumental orgasm.

In a last ditch effort, she broke the kiss with Tamsin to avoid feeding from her as she reached near peak, but Tamsin just used her other hand to hold Bo's jaw and maintain the kiss. Her body was tingling and shaking at its peak and it is when Bo just yelled and released everything. A tsunami of ecstasy hit her quickly and it was possibly the biggest wave she had ever experienced in her life time. Her knees buckled and was only held up by her restraints as she jerked against them with force to deal with the wave that just hit her.

Tamsin never stopped her motions and made sure to keep her there for at least 30 seconds goading Bo to feed, but to her surprise, she didn’t. She just had one of her biggest releases but did not feed which dumbfounded the Valkyrie. She was determined to accomplish her mission and started to bring Bo to another climax as she knew how. Within a couple more minutes, Bo reluctantly reached peak again, this time with a different but stronger climax but in the end the results were exactly the same. Tamsin got frustrated nipping her on her chest and caressing her folds to bring Bo again to another high, but she stopped and backed up slightly and yelled at Bo. "Dammit Bo!. Why won't you feed off me?! Am *I* not good enough?!" Tamsin felt both humiliated and very human and it was not a good place to be.

Bo unable to sugar coat the truth in her ultra-aroused stated just yelled back with her blue eyes "I am falling for you and I have no idea how you fucking did it! *I* cursed you and I feel more and more guilty about it with each passing minute. I care too god damn much about you now and I have no idea how you made it to my heart only within a couple of days!" Bo confessed yelling the whole time. "You look out for me and care for me but I have no idea why! Maybe Arin should have killed me. I *am* the monster you were trying so hard to put away! I probably did suck that dark Fae friend of yours dry too and you probably were dumb enough to cover for me! TELL ME I'M WRONG?! JUST TELL ME!" Bo demanded struggling against her restraints with brutal force.

Tamsin was just taken back by this confession as she did not expect any of this. She just wanted Bo to feed. 'I made it to Bo's heart? She actually truly cares that deeply for me? She has a conscience. And she admits her faults even though she is nearly a god. Fuck me.' Tamsin kept thinking and she felt her heart beat in her chest harder for Bo. It hurt Tamsin to know that despite all her knowledge she gained over the centuries, nothing prepared her for this. Bo was probably the exception to every rule out there and it was impossible someone so perfect could even exist but there she was submitting to her of all people. Tamsin immediately took Bo's cuffs off and assisted her over to sit on the cot while Tamsin unconsciously kneeled on the ground directly in front of her. Bo was looking for an answer to her question still as tears were streaming down from her eyes. Tamsin had no idea what to say. Then she heard herself say "I am soo soo sorry."

Sorry for treating Bo like she was nothing more than her species. Sorry for ravaging her just now. Sorry for underestimating her. Sorry for a lot of things. Words just could not express what Tamsin was feeling so she just hugged then kissed Bo all over very gently. Gone was Tamsin's passion and lust from a few moments ago, as it was replaced with another emotion with was foreign to her, one she thought she could never feel, one that Valkyries never achieve.

Bo waited for the reply and instead got a sincere apology from Tamsin for what seem like a blanket statement for all her wrongs against Bo. It needed no further explanation as she felt Tamsin's loving hold and kisses she was planting on her. 'Love' Was that possible for 2 totally opposite Fae? Make love not war people say, but what happens when both can coexist together? How could total opposites attract and still find some common ground somewhere. Bo proceeded to slowly take off Tamsin's uniform asking permission with her eyes never breaking contact with her. It took some time as Tamsin had a lot of hardware on her, but it was well worth the wait.

They shared the cot naked never saying a word as they now moved as one. This time, Bo and Tamsin were equals.  No one was dominant or the lesser.  They kissed and felt each of other timidly all over allowing other total access to their landscape and no stone was left unturned by either party.

These were times of pure bliss as they both wanted this moment to go on forever. Their actions were slow, thoughtful and caring ever aware that both of them were at their most vulnerable state as these movements reflected what was deep inside their heart.

Did they ever need to say the 3 words to each other? No. Actions were more powerful than any other words could convey.

Bo and Tamsin were brought to another peak simultaneously 30 minutes later but this time, lust and passion had nothing to do with it. Tamsin pleaded with her eyes and her hand gingerly cupping Bo's chin at her peak to feed, and Bo finally obliged in the most gentle manner as possible.

The third time was apparently a charm. The slow transfer of Chi made it pleasurable for Tamsin without the harshness she felt normally. Tamsin at this point did not care about the mission being accomplished but more so to be in total harmony with Bo.

In the end they collapsed again in each other's arms to recover without a peep. Silent lucidity took over as they both drifted off to sleep. Tamsin even though she was human now still hated to fall asleep soundly, but in the arms of Bo, she would make an exception.


	9. I Salute You

Bo and Tamsin probably had one of the best naps ever. It was still late afternoon when Bo first woke up.

Bo, before even opening her eyes never felt so at peace before but she was still a little confused at where she was and what happened but she knew she was in the arms of someone she deeply cared about. Then right as her lids reluctantly opened, she remembered what happened and a huge smile of satisfaction came across her face. Tamsin happened. Bo would have never guessed this would happen but it did. Not only that, Bo now felt connected to Tamsin at a level they probably both thought was impossible. She proceeded to hug Tamsin harder to even get closer to her if that was at all possible on the cramped cot. Tamsin must be exhausted Bo thought. She already fed off her twice today and above that, Tamsin was doing things that showed she had a heart and that was saying a lot. Valkyries don't cry they barely show emotions, but Tamsin changed for Bo and finally let them shine through. Bo could gather that Tamsin was feeling emotional highs which were great, but with a high there will always be a low. Emotions made decisions, actions and consequences more real. They made you reach heaven and at times hell. If Valkyries suppressed their emotions they reached neither plane, heaven or hell. But then the question was then how do you live with passion and zeal when emotions were not present. Tamsin was now alive because of rebel inside her. It took a succubus to push her to throw caution to the wind and override instincts and training that was amassed and reinforced through the centuries. A pang of guilt hit her in the gut at the thought that Bo was responsible directly or indirectly for Tamsin becoming a Fallen Valkyrie, responsible for making her feel, responsible for her going against her god. Bo knew there was a middle point in which emotions and cold reasoning met to produce a good balance in one's life. Bo was more on one side and Tamsin was on the extreme other. Bo had to get more toward the center so she could make better decisions, for both of them if need be. She turned her attention to Tamsin again.

How could Bo do this to her? She felt selfish confessing everything to Tamsin who was still trying to get a grip on things as everything was new to her. She knew Tamsin would not admit it, but she knew it was happening. Worse yet, Tamsin had still yet to experience the emotional lows and if Arin could not strike her down due to Tamsin's feel good vibes for Bo, that would happen if those feeling changed for the worse? Shit she thought. Bo had to now keep Tamsin 'stable' with her new found feelings as well as coping with the loss of her powers. They would just have to talk it out before things just blew up in her face. It was then she noticed that Tamsin batted open her eyes. A look of fear at first was in her eyes followed by calmness and warmth. Bo immediate hugged her and said very close to her ear "Please don't wake up just yet." She asked.

Tamsin still in a daze of what just happened but in her normal snarky manner said "Why is that succubus?" Tamsin felt uncomfortable in this very situation because of the way she was trained, but she was slowly calming herself down so as not to repeat the incident from this morning in which she just blamed Bo for everything when it was her burden to carry.

"Because you'll turn into a bitch again." Bo cooed and smiled brightly at Tamsin.

Tamsin just looked at her and smiled back. "How did you ever guess Bo?" she let out sarcastically. She was still trying to find that right balance between protecting herself inside and not pushing Bo away too hard. She also wondered why she even cared, but after what just happened it was impossible not to.

'She called me by my name not my species. That is promising' Bo concluded internally. Bo kissed Tamsin on the forehead then the cheek and finally her lips. She wanted this moment to last a little longer with them intertwined in each other. Tamsin did not resist.

Tamsin relished Bo's affection she knew Bo was trying to stall and delay and Valkyries just took things head on so she slowly untangled herself and was about to get dressed, but seeing Bo's puppy dog gaze toward her made her pause. Perhaps before she transitioned back to the 'real world' when she put back on her uniform, now was time to talk. Oh how she hated talking, but she knew that if they never broached the Lauren topic, a lot more hurt will come for everyone involved. Tamsin already had plenty to pain and regret in her past life times and this was one she needed to avoid for both of their sakes. She tried not to feel as she was trained to do, but you can't shut it out all the time. It will just crop up later as something else like as uncontrollable rage, self-loathing, and avoidance at best. She just sat up not even attempting to cover herself with the sheets and said tenderly "You know I am supposed to bring back Lauren, your girlfriend, alive and unscathed right? I… "Tamsin never really talked about Lauren and her feelings before to Bo but it made her pause to find the best way to phrase it. "I don't know exactly how I fit in to your life Bo, but what we just shared, I think it would be a good idea for us to stop it … for now." Bo's face just went all serious and was borderline frowning. "I am sorry for pushing you over the edge for my own selfish needs" Tamsin apologized but also she needed to deflect the blame away from Bo to make the delivery more palatable.

"Tamsin, I did not realize how much you compliment me. What we just shared was amazing and I refuse to let that go." Bo said solemnly.

"When Lauren comes back, you need to focus on her to whatever end. If we keep heading down our current path, the scars we will get will be deep and probably never heal." Tamsin huffed out a laugh not believing what she was about to say, "It will tear anything good we built apart. Emotions just amplify our experiences, and while they are great in the good times, I need to look after you and us and prevent or soften the blow of the bad." Tamsin stated wisely. "I want us to at least have something good we can carry forward in our lives. Ok?"

'When the heck did Tamsin become such a deep thinker?' Bo looked at her astonished. What Tamsin just said made sense and was very big of her. Bo just nodded as she said "Just please don't tell me you are breaking up with me… ok?" she pleaded. She had enough heart break and this was one book she did not want to close.

"Nope." Tamsin answered and then hesitated. She found it odd she was talking to the daughter of Odin, a goddess in her own right. Possibly one of the most powerful Fae out there, but she acted like she was Tamsin's equal and even looked up to her at times. "Bo, I don't know how long my… emmmm .. condition will last, but I am just … ummmm … happy, with you actively in my life somewhere even if you do go with someone else. So no, breaking up we are not." Tamsin let out finally getting off her soapbox. She then took a deep breath signaling the change of topics. "Besides I would love hear the story to how you came to know my dagger in a public setting. Hallmark moment. " Tamsin said with an evil smirk as she slid the thin sheet off Bo's thighs to reveal her smooth skin in the area. "Annnd every time you use it, it will remind you of how intimate you were with this blade in my hands. The bonus of course is if I find the Doc fast enough, you may have to fess up to how I totally clear cut your field. *That* would be even more interesting." Tamsin stated with a click at the end.

Bo was still taking all of what the Valkyrie just said and despite the jabs, she lunged forward and hugged Tamsin tightly for a long time. "Thanks Tam-tam for being so understanding and for .. um.. everything." Bo mumbled into her ear.

"You bet succulette. Alright, enough self-talk and pep talk ok? I believe I have filled my quota for the next century or so." Tamsin got up and gathered her clothes again and tossed Bo the navy short sleeve sport shirt since she totally destroyed Bo's tank.

Tamsin and Bo both picked up their phones even before putting on their clothes to check to see if they missed anything. Tamsin called a number that seemed to be her point of contact Kendra Shaw as she made a time to meet her at a bar after work and Bo just called Kenzi who wanted to know where she was. From the looks of it Kenzi was going to have Bruce cook Italian food and already bought ice cream for tonight in an obvious attempt to get Bo to spill the beans about her and Tamsin. Bo and Tamsin stole glances at one another as they got dressed but when was all said and done, they just locked up and walked quietly out to their respective vehicles.

As they approached their cars parked side by side, Bo grabbed Tamsin's shoulders and made her face her. Then Bo pushed Tamsin against her truck. Tamsin was about to let out a snarky comment and maybe a defensive move but soon realized that Bo had put her forehead to her own keeping their shoulders at arm's length apart. It was the Valkyrie greeting and farewell. Tamsin was taken off guard by this as she did not even practice this amongst her sisterhood that often. Her and Arin did it because they were sisters. Tamsin missed it because now that she was a Fallen Valkyrie, she was theoretically no longer allowed to do it. Also in her current status she would be avoided like the plague by her now former sisterhood. It warmed her to know Bo took notice and gave her the same respect and dignity she was use to if not more. It also hurt her at the same time to be reminded of how much she lost. Sometimes however we are so concerned with holding onto things we have or have just lost, that we can't fathom or even take the chance to grab a hold of something better. Tamsin was still getting use to this, but she brought her arms up as well and completed the formation by extending her arms and putting them on Bo's shoulder blades as well.

"Come back to me my Valkyrie." Bo barked out almost like an order, but quickly her demeanor changed to one of pleading as she whispered "Please." Bo did not break the hold at all. She wanted Tamsin's response although she had already promised her earlier. A part of her wanted to make ensure that she was coming back as Bo was responsible for her safety too.

Bo's statement stunned Tamsin. Valkyries belonged to no one but the god they served as that was what they were created for. Tamsin belonged to Odin although that item was in question as she was now excommunicated in a way. Now Bo was essentially claiming not just any Valkyrie, but a FALLEN one as her own and she probably did not even know it. The only time in history in which a normal Valkyrie pledged her allegiance to another Fae but not their god(s) the repercussions of the decision sent ripple effects across the sisterhood. This was centuries ago and the effects were still fresh. Tamsin did not know what to say, so she just nodded lightly and said "Yes I will". The question was not really if Bo could claim a fallen Valkyrie or even a full Valkyrie as one of her own. The bigger question was would she allow it or run away knowing Bo's nature as a succubus. She broke the hold with Bo and unconsciously saluted her.

Bo noticed that Tamsin did a kind of salute to her but it was one she had not seen before. Tamsin put her right hand flat on her chest over her heart and then extended it forward palm up in a cupped formation. This was weird to Bo as she already saw both types of salutes in Valhalla. One seemed to belong to Freya and one to Odin. What was this one? She decided to not overthink it and let it go.

"Later succubus" as Tamsin sang out as she got in her truck. "I'll be in touch especially if I find Lauren." Tamsin said through an open window.

"Watch your back over there Tam-tam." Bo waved as Tamsin pull away.

After watching the truck disappear down the road, Bo drove back to the crack shack. The trip was shorter than expected as Bo was in deep thought the whole time. How was she going to talk to her best friend Kenzi about this one. Kenzi would probably think she went off the deep end.

Upon entering, she saw Bruce in the middle of cooking up a feast and Kenzi helping out with setting the table. Bo just took off her vest and helped get everything out. It was good to be back home. It looked like everything was going back to some sense of normal if that was what you called their very unusual life style.

As the 3 ate, Kenzi told Bo that Trick was on his way back in a week and that in the meantime, she was going out with Casey and Amanda to hone her skills as a Kitsune. She was so excited to be Fae to gain all those new untapped skills. Bo was happy for her. She did wonder how Tamsin dealt with losing all her powers. She seems to deal with it well. She was probably one of the bravest people she knew. Had roles been reversed, Bo would be balling her eyes out. Bo then found out that Bruce was a scholar in ancient mythology and that peaked her interest.

"Bruce, what do you know about Valhalla, Asgard, and the Valkyries that serve Freya and Odin?" Bo asked toward the end of the meal.

"Well" Bruce paused, "I've read most of the books out there having to deal with them. Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked.

"When I visited Valhalla to see my father, I saw Valkyries do salutes to their gods they serve. How many salutes are there?" Bo asked trying to figure it out.

"There are only 2. One for Freya and one for Odin." Bruce then stood up then said "This is Freya's" as he crossed his arms across his chest and pushed his right hand out. He continued "This is for Odin's Valkyries" as he tapped his chest with a closed fist 3 times and then pushing his right hand out.

"Yea, I heard the Freya's meant something like " Bo looked up and tried to recollect " to serve, protect and fight for the just. Does Odin's have a meaning?" Bo looked on with interest.

"Yes, it means, An honor to live, to fight, to die for Odin's glory. Well literally translated it means, it is an honor to live to fight, and to die for the glory of my god." Bruce said as he sat down again.

"So are there any others you know of in use?" Bo asked without actually coming straight out and asking him.

"No. All my scholarly material and contacts in Valhalla confirm it is only those 2." Bruce leaning back in his chair then stopped deep in thought rubbing his chin and then said "Now if you are talking historically, yes there was one other salute only used by a Valkyrie named Hildr over 2 centuries ago but no other Valkyrie dared to use it as it would risk the wrath of the gods in Valhalla as well as probably their own demise. Her salute was not to a god, but to another very powerful Fae with whom she fell madly in love with. So much so that she disobeyed her god and spent the rest of her life protecting her lover. She originally saluted him with Odin's salute but it angered not only Odin but the sisterhood. She then changed her salute to reflect her new allegiance and I think it was like this" Bruce did not even get up but he put his right hand flat on his chest "I will give you all the essence of my being, my heart and soul," he then formed a cup with his right hand slightly and then extended it out palm up "and I freely choose to serve you *unconditionally* with every breath until eternity ends." Bruce concluded smiling at the beauty of that gesture looking up at the ceiling to ensure he got it right. He was a sucker for good romance novels at times.

Kenzi was wondering where this was all going but was busy chowing down on food when she noticed Bo had a blank zombie like looking stare in space with her mouth slightly open. "Ummmm earth to Bo-bo! Come in!" She then snapped he fingers in front of her.

Bo could not believe it. Tamsin essentially professed her undeniable love for her and was probably not even aware of it. Actions and not words express what the heart truly feels. Could it be that Tamsin was already hers? Unconditional love from a Valkyrie? Unconditional love from Tamsin of all people. Was Bo even capable of returning it in kind? "Uh fine, I'm fine Kenzi. I was just thinking about bringing over desert." Bo got up and went to the kitchen for the tiramisu. "So Bruce, you seem to know a lot about this. It sounds like some sort of love story." She asked innocently.

"Yea, it rates up there with Romeo and Juliet but the major difference being is that in this story Hildr is still alive today. She is still a Valkyrie of some sort, but is in isolation and has taken a vow of silence. She now salutes Odin again but will not follow him if those duties conflict with her being with her lover in the Hall of Warriors. But I hate to bore you ladies as we can get into the details another time." Bruce concluded.

After desert and cleanup was done, Bruce got up and said good night as he was going home for once now that Bo was with Kenzi. He promised Kenzi to stop by tomorrow to swing by the Ash's compound in the AM.

Kenzi brought Bo over the ice cream in a bowl and they sat on the couch together. "I am soooo freakin full right now… but I think we need to keep Bruce around more. He can do sooo many things with just a couple items in our cupboards!" She said as she nudged Bo. "It's not like we live on a liquid diet like a Valkyrie we know." She deadpanned to Bo with a coy smile resting her head on her hands "Sooooo speaking of. How many times within the past 2 days? What is scary? Were you permanently scarred?" Kenzi said getting to the point.

Bo knew where this item was headed as soon as they broke into the ice cream. "What? No. It was good… well great. Oh 3 times unless you count bringing someone to the peak as one." Bo smiled as she remembered all of the encounters. "If you count that. *DOUBLE* it at least." She purred out smiling knowing that she was about to get an avalanche of questions.

"WHAT!" Kenzi jumped up her knees on the couch shaking Bo's shoulders gently "You mean you *let* the detective defile you and you returned the favor? You know detective Tamsin the terrible the one that has been trying to put you in jail since.. ummmm like… FOREVER!. Are you feeling ok? Do I need to find the doc? What the fuck, is this Bo opposite date week? You are just doing rebound sex 'cus you can do better. Believe me." Kenzi blurted out and was still trying to find more questions but she also had to take a deep breath.

"Kenzi" Bo said calmly, "She pledged her unconditional love and servitude to me less than a couple hours ago".

"So you charmed her into that huh? You are just soooo evil" Kenzi grinned hoping that the reason for all this was due to other external causes.

"I did not use my powers on her at all. She was going to turn me into my dad, we fought in hand to hand combat, Tamsin had a change of heart, lost her powers only to find via Arin then Tamsin herself that she had *feelings* for me the whole time." Bo summarized quickly. "Then she seduced me into bed with her and … wow…. From that time on… let's just say it only got better" Bo smiled in conclusion.

"Wait, Tammy Fae can't even seduce a rock much less a person with a pulse. Are you sure you are feeling all right? How did *you* let it happen as you are the succu-love queen." Kenzi still asked confused. Everything Bo was saying was in English, but it did not make sense in the context Bo was using it. Tamsin wanted Bo the whole time? Tamsin seduced Bo? Tamsin pledging her life to Bo? That was messed up.

"Well I did not see it coming. She was doing all these things for me like …." Bo paused trying to find the right words.

"Helping you save me from the Kitsune gone wild episode" Kenzi filled in.

"Then helping me through my dawning invitation. She did not have to do any of those things for me but they were very important to me. And actually if Tamsin really wanted me behind bars, she could have easily done it already. So I guess she was playing the part of the bitch trying to put me behind bars, but her actions were otherwise which is why I did not put any thought into her and I." Bo concluded.

"Ummmm wait, do you have feelings for her too?" Kenzi looked at Bo with a pained face knowing the answer and to that Bo just nodded. "Do you lurve her?" Kenzi kept prodding.

"I don't know!" Bo put both her hands up to cover her face. "We had a moments together where everything felt right and we weren't having wild succu-sex either. I knew I was in trouble when I started to compare her to Lauren. How the heck can this be happening?!" Bo let out tiling her head back to the ceiling using the couch back as support.

"Annnnnd you just sent detective wonder snatch to find Lauren, your recent ex-girlfriend. Keep her safe, and bring her back to you. Nice." Kenzi added pointing her index finger to the ceiling.

"YES!" Bo yelled while she raised both of her hands to the ceiling in frustration. Then put them on her face again still leaning back on the couch. "What is *WRONG* with me Kenzi! One moment we are fighting to the death, the next moment she has me cuffed and bringing me to new heights of ecstasy and I enjoyed every bit of it. Now she has no powers because of me but she is still willing to fight by my side and *NOW* I find out through Bruce, that she *LOVES* me through a salute. Have you heard of that! Tamsin…. LOVE?! This is soo fucked up." Bo said ending her diatribe.

"Sooo what are you going to do?" Kenzi asked after a long silence.

"Tamsin suggested we put things between us on hold temporarily to allow me to get with Lauren first to sort my stuff out. And get this. She still wants me to be in her life even if I go with someone else. The worst part is that it came from her mouth and not mine. She actually has a heart but is willing to sacrifice her happiness so I can have mine. Does this shit sound like her?" Bo asked rhetorically and Kenzi just shook her head.

Kenzi was at a loss for words for once. She then handed Bo the whole container of ice cream and then proceeded such rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "We'll work this out ok? We will work this out." Kenzi sighed and rubbed Bo's arm.


	10. Home Sick

It was an uneventful 2 hour drive and that was good. Tamsin needed a break from Bo in order to think. This past couple of days with Bo were intoxicating. What she felt for Bo she could not explain like she told her sister. But now without Bo there, it gave her time to reassess the situation she was in. She was human and was already on her way to expiring. Which meant for her that she'd better live out the rest of her very short existence with purpose or does she even need to? Will she go out with a bang or a whisper? Valkyries were creatures of duty and she only had 2 duties left and both were to Bo. Return Lauren, Bo's girlfriend or former girlfriend safely back into the fold. If not, keep her safe until then. Her final duty was to see Bo. Simple enough. Then what? Expire. On her own terms. She hoped that this human body can hold out long enough to complete her duties. She had fought plenty to humans to know how fragile they were and being a realist, she knew that the grim reaper had her near the top of his list now and was only a couple steps behind her at this moment. Funny, the Grim Reaper was a good friend. She sent so many people and Fae his way in the battle fields. She knew almost to the exact second people would expire and be in his grasp. Now, he was her friend again, but this time, he would be helping her move on.

She was faced with the fact that in order to try to prolong her life, reflexes and training, while great, were no longer good enough. She needed technology to give her that extra boost. How she hated technology. She loved the good old days of hand to hand combat. She killed her foes and enemies face to face on a battlefield. Now war was so sterile. Throw a couple cruise missiles over to take out your target in the convenience of a chair. That to her was almost the definition of cowardice. While she would never resort to that, she now needed to "degrade" herself to hi-tech assault rifles and firearms, night vision goggles, Kevlar body armor, flash grenades, and tear gas. It sucked. She knew how to use all to those, but did not rely on them when she was a Valkyrie. Hell Bo still probably had her side arm probably lying around on the bathroom floor still from the time she got it wet in her bathtub confession. Either that or she had it somewhere in a pile of lost and found in Bo's house since a lot of 'feeding traffic' went through there and they probably lost items as well.

For a brief moment she thought that all her problems would be solved if she just got her powers back and was reinstated. Sure Bo believed that Tamsin would get her powers back, but Tamsin would never beg Odin for them. She had too much pride, Arin was right. Not only that, she was now carrying so much regret from all her wrong doings in the past, that her body and soul was yearning and screaming for Omega. Bo just had no idea how evil she was. Bo just only saw the bitch do-gooder. It was refreshing to have someone like Bo trust her of all people to do the right thing. Arin only knew part of the story as Tamsin made sure to shield her from the truth. Arin followed the rules, believed in them, and would die for them. That is what Valhalla needed a righteous Valkyrie and not a fallen one who consistently bends and at times breaks rules. Tamsin did plenty of things to put herself here. What was she doing in Bo's life? She had no business there. Was she just being selfish and using Bo?

Also she thought, where would she go after the curtain falls? She would be judged as a human in which case there was only 2 choices. Heaven of Hell. With her baggage it was definitely the latter. At least she justified that she would not be the instrument of evil anymore. But as an odd thought, could she make it to Valhalla into the hall of warriors? Could she be noble, courageous, and honorable enough to make it there before the Grim Reaper took her to the netherworld? Could she? It would be an uphill battle since she had so much history to erase and reverse. Nearly impossible with the amount to time she had left. Would she take it or just let it slip away. Again, would she go out with a bang or a whisper she just did not know. Her duty to Bo prevailed in the end and that is what was keeping her breathing right now.

Before she knew it she was at the bar. It was crowded and looked rough. Just her place to feel right at home. The sun was about to set and there was already a fight in progress in the front of the building. There were 2 rival groups. One was clad in biker gear and the other looked more pedestrian but they looked oddly seasoned. She just calmly got out of her car and walked towards the bar. She loved a good fight, but for the first time she hesitated, she had more important things to do. That thought struck her as really weird. No time to get drunk and join in bar fights? That is what she lived for, it is what quickened her. As she got closer, she noticed that all the people in the pedestrian garb had to be either ex-mill or had training as such but more than that, they each had some form of martial arts training. The most prevalent style being Krav Maga and Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Tamsin's eyes locked onto one the them as they demonstrated some serious fighting skills and was taking on 3 heavy set men and she was spanking them. It was Kendra Shaw. Tamsin then recognized most of the team surrounding was hers from the profiles she skimmed earlier. Her name did not do her any justice. She was a mix of Spanish and Chinese. Her facial features were Asian mostly, but her body was a little more muscular and more defined. That combination made her beautiful, powerful and deadly with her training. From her profile, she was a perfectionist and hated to be out classed by her male counterparts. She, although never serving her country, was one of the best snipers in the nation. She could compete on the international level, but from the way Tamsin saw her record, she was more into practical application rather than getting an award for a single skill. Tamsin just chose to just stand around with the rest of the bystanders to get a bead on their skill level. She did turn some heads in the crowd as she had her black uniform, body armor, badge and gun on her but they just turned their attention back to the bar brawl. Spike, heavy set, very strong, a little slow, but if he landed even a finger or toe on anyone in a fight, they were history. He could dish it out like he could take it. Pain did not even register for him. He just finished throwing a 325+ pound person at Tamsin, but she was quick enough to push the other bystanders out of the way and dodged the incoming person. Spike apologized to Tamsin and crowd as he started to engage others. He paused at the sight of Tamsin looking at her badge mounted in her belt, but had to get back in the game as 2 other people charged him. Carrot top, looked like thug, had several scars on his face, standard build and height for a male but he was well in tune with his martial arts abilities and limitations. He would fight fair until the scales started to tip toward the other party. Then he would fight dirty, right now he was working someone over with 2 broken pool cues. Tamsin liked that. The bikers were on the end of a losing battle when more bikers from a rival gang ran out of from the bar to help their own other fellow bikers. Biker solidarity. Kendra's team would was now outmatched almost 3 to 1. Bad odds even with the plethora of experience of the team.

Tamsin thought it best to even it out a little and join in the fun. As they came running out she tripped the first couple. Throwing 2 bikers head first into the large pillars in the front of the bar. Another tried to engage her with a knife, but she gave it back to him quickly and made it look like he just stabbed himself in his stomach several times by accident. She then kicked him into 2 others that were getting up from the ground. Finally a biker did engage her in hand to hand, but was no challenge at all, he was just throwing standard haymakers and charged her. She let him and then redirected him into and through the bar window. 'Too easy' she thought. Tamsin was holding back single handedly 6 bikers who were hell bent on killing her. They did not care that she had a gun, a baton, and full body armor on with a badge. Finally a very seasoned kick boxer engaged her, and she blocked most of his offensive attacks which consisted of kicks and punches. Even though she missed blocking or slipping very few, her body armor absorbed at least some of the impact. She was assessing and timing him and not going offensive on purpose. And as soon as she figured it out a couple seconds later, she did one harsh uppercut knocking him out cold. The crowd went wild. She then heard Spike yell "TERMINATED biach!" obviously in reference to the boxer she just took out.

Kendra and team look on and was wondering who she was. She was law enforcement of some type, but everything about her was saying something else. Marines? Special forces? Seal team? FBI? Part time runway model?

Kendra got rid of her last couple of people and lucky for them, they stayed down. Although she thought that her team could take the new entrants to the hunger games, she was glad for the surprise alliance with a contestant from apparently another district and it was definitely not Peta. The blond woman that was fighting was beautiful in all senses of the word. She had power, speed, skills, showed restraint, and was gorgeous. She was law enforcement all right, but she played things cool. She did not ID herself as a cop or draw any of her weapons as of yet but still managed hold 6 people at bay one of which had some serious Thai boxing skills. Could this be Tamsin Jennings of precinct 39? Kendra was so busy putting out fires at work she did not even read her profile, but by her moves alone, yes, this was Tamsin. She just stood there keeping other people from entering into the fight. She observed that Tamsin moves were so fluid, she made fighting look effortless. Her team all had some sort of battle damage but Tamsin had none thus far in this fight.

Tamsin did a low round house to a couple more thugs to their knees and with a loud crack, they stayed down. Out of the corner of her eye, the final of the 6 got up and pull a gun on her. Tamsin still had lightening reflexes. She grabbed the barrel of the semi auto and diverted it putting it under control. A single round fired from it hitting the ground. Since she was holding the barrel, the gun did not cycle the next round and Tamsin knew this. She was about to kill him as no one ever got a round off on her without being dead a second later, but in order to make a good impression, she head butted the guy and backed up. Kendra and team all now had their various semi autos drawn yelling at the man to drop the gun. Tamsin just calmly said "I got this. Stand down ladies and gents and enjoy the show." The man with the gun recovered and started to bring the gun to Tamsin head, and she just approached and put her head flush against it. "Well what are you waiting for you pussy? Mommy or daddy didn't tell you how to use your little BB gun? Can you even find it?" She said jeering him. That was enough to make him pull the trigger, but nothing came out. A panicked look came across his face as he backed up looking at his safety and trying to make it fire again and a again without results. Tamsin just kept walking toward him, pretending to wipe the imaginary dust off her vest shoulder and then pulled out her baton and extend it sharply with a loud click. She did some showoff martial arts moves with her baton throwing in crescent and spinning back kicks into the routine and made her baton sing the air before tapping the inside of his legs with it less than an inch away from his jewels. The man just screamed like a girl and dropped his gun and to protect his future generations. With that all done, she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall staring him down. Had she had her powers he would be scarred for life, but she could still insight fear the old fashioned way. She was still strong enough to break his neck, but that would not be fun. Riddled with fear, he screamed and was saying that she was a crazy and for someone to call the cops. "I *AM* the cops bitch!" Tamsin yelled and tightened her choke hold on him as he urinated on himself. "Who … who the fuck are you!" man croaked out having a hard time breathing. Kendra and team were still holding their distance but getting concerned from the looks on their faces. Well shit the fun must be over Tamsin thought as the craned her head over to them. She turned her attention back to the thug and with probably one of the best movie imitations ever for Tamsin said putting her face very close to his in a very deep throaty voice said in all seriousness, "I'm Batman." She then dropped him on the ground as he was holding his throat and gasping for breath in a puddle of his own excrement. 'Mission accomplished. Yet again. I *AM* more dangerous now as a human' she smiled boasting to herself as she walked away toward Kendra.

"Detective Tamsin Jennings, precinct 39." She said bringing her hand out to shake Kendra's

"Kendra Shaw, Captain for the SWAT division 69. Welcome to the team." Kendra stated as police cars and cops started to filter in and clean up the scene. "Thanks for helping out. We were on our way to get drinks and these assholes decided to fulfill their twisted full metal jacket Asian girl fantasies." She glibly stated "Well luck for me, I can hold my own but I had my team with me which now includes you." she patted Tamsin on the back. "Do you always go to happy hour in your BDUs (Battle dress uniform) full armed?" she asked.

"Nope, I did not know what type of outfit you ran and I always come fully prepared in any case and a good thing to" Tamsin justified with a wink "Also please don't tell me you guys set this up to test me because if that was the case, you need at least 6 more people with real guns and training to make it even." She smirked.

"Nice to know. Hey well this is Spike and this is Carrot Top" Kendra motioned to them and they nodded in return to Tamsin "Do you have a moniker you prefer to go by? Everyone on the team seems to have one but me. I guess I am special."

Tamsin had a lot of monikers but they were all endearing names from the Scooby gang and Bo. "No, not at this time. Tamsin will do fine." Tamsin stated thinking about it for a moment.

"Terminator! Tamsin the terminator has a nice ring to it." Spike spoke up loudly to proclaim his moniker choice.

Kendra look at Tamsin and then the team. "Terminator? Really guys, you could have at least reserved that for me." She said with faux disappointment.

"I guess that will do." Tamsin said. That name did have a nice ring to it. That meant she was indestructible and invincible. Most importantly, at least she will 'be back'.

"OK. Let go get some drinks. I got the first round" Kendra said as they walked in the bar.

"Now that gets me hot." Tamsin smirked as they walked into the bar together.

After they got a round of drinks, more team members came to join and were regaled with stories of how Tamsin took out 6 people in one setting. Tamsin just smiled and gave out her standard snarky and sarcastic come backs. She was polite however as she needed them to be her eyes and ears for this human only region. As always, she did not want them to get too attached to her as she would be out of there soon. Temporary assignment meant just that. The sooner she found Lauren the faster she could be out of there. She was never a by the books trainer as most of the moves she did were a hybrid of what worked for her over the past centuries via different forms of martial arts.

Finally as the night came to a close. Tamsin followed Kendra to her safe house or condo. It was fully furnished with the bare necessities but it was plenty. Kendra did offer to help Tamsin unload her gear, but Tamsin declined since she was had items pertaining to her mission mixed in there.

"So, I understand other than temporarily being assigned to our area, you also have another special assignment you are completing. I was told it had to do with a missing person's case?" Kendra asked as she sat in the stool at the bar.

"Um yes. One of my crime scene investigators who is also a doctor went missing. I believe she is running from one of our gang's ringleaders prevalent in our district. She's done it before, so she is good at it. The only problem is that her expertise and research is needed to help us keep criminal activity under control. Also I need to keep her protected by any means possible." Tamsin summarized.

"OK, let me know what you need from us. I'll arrange for you to have a desk in the AM. Tomorrow at 9 and just be in a standard uniform. No need for the vest. We have better ones. Ok? See ya tomorrow." Kendra got up and made her way to the door and left.

It did not take long for Tamsin to unpack. She was always an efficient packer. It not like she had Bo's or even Kenzi's wardrobe. She was very utilitarian.

It was already late at night and it was time for the hardest part of Tamsin's day. Sleep. Sure Valkyries slept alone physically but they were never alone. They always heard the voices of the other Valkyries using the link. Like a sea of whispers and a lullaby. Valkyries also felt the souls of others to some extent like Tamsin's connection to Arin. That is how Arin knew the moment Tamsin became a fallen Valkyrie. Now without Bo or anyone she was now deafened by the silence and felt very alone. She therefore feared going to sleep. As such she went out and started to canvas the neighborhood to look for Lauren. It was a large district, so she just drove around to get her bearings. It was 2AM when she got back after scouting an area and not finding anything. She kept working through her tiredness and heavy lids until she found she was face down on a map she was studying on her desk. She slept therefore out of sheer exhaustion. She ended up getting less than an hour or so of sleep. She reported into work training the team the best she could working with her sleep deprived body. Valkyries did not need much sleep, but she was human and the quality of sleep she was getting was just simply not enough. Tamsin hoped it would improve over the week, but alcohol was no longer an option since she needed to be able to perform her duties the next day. Sleep aids did work but she still woke up several times in a panic after an hour or so a sleep. It was just hard for her to adjust to her new human body. By Friday, she was just plain exhausted although she did her best to cover it up. Working with a stretched thin SWAT team was grueling. Then she had to train them on top of that AND try to find Lauren off hours. Kendra was at least flexible with her hours so she could get some shut eye whenever she needed. She finally got to the point where she needed to recharge and the only way to do what was to be with Bo. She did miss her, but if she bedded with her, those pesky emotions would come up too and she and Bo were on hold until the Lauren item was settled. This situation did leave her no choice however as she drove to Bo's place Friday evening without even calling.

She parked a block away just so that Kenzi would not suspect anything happening between her and Bo although she was pretty sure Bo told her everything already. No one was home yet and she just made a straight B-line to Bo's bedroom and fell into her bed. Since when was bed a higher priority than getting free booze? When you don't sleep for a whole week. Tamsin fully intended to just wait until Bo came back but the bed had Bo's sent and had her night wear strewed on top of it from this morning. She sniffed Bo's shirt laid on her pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep like turning off a light switch.

Bo and Kenzi got home after working all day on a case and both just were too tired to work anymore. They just reheated leftovers and went to their rooms after dinner. Bo walked into her room and start to strip when she noticed someone was in her bed. She drew her blade and approached quietly. As soon as she recognized it as Tamsin she came over worried and started to shake her calling out her name. Tamsin opened up her eyes quickly and tackled Bo with her knife out ready to go. Bo look at Tamsin and said "Really? You break into my house, you take over my bed, probably drank all our booze and now you want to kill me for waking you up?"

Tamsin did not know what to say. She was jarred awake by Bo and nobody sneaks up on a Valkyrie while they were sleeping. It was just a reflex and now she had a succubus mounted between her legs which did peak her arousal slightly. Her lack a sleep however was not helping things as she was having problems coming up with witty come backs but she finally said "You asked me to come back to you your highness. So here I am. Also had to update you on my progress." She was slurring slightly from the effect from being woken up from a deep slumber.

Bo knew something was up that Tamsin was not telling her. She looked like she had not slept for the whole week judging at the somewhat dark circles under her eyes. "So you could have come to the Dal or maybe on my couch to do that?" Bo asked pushing for more of the truth.

Tamsin expression broke into one of defeat as she could not fathom another response to deflect Bo's inquiry "Sorry, I've been having problems sleeping now that I can't hear and feel the voices and souls of the sisterhood." She confessed feeling ashamed that she needed Bo or anyone for that fact. Just a couple weeks ago she was a loaner. It was only Bo or maybe another of the sisterhood she trusted next to her during her most vulnerable times. Seeing as how the sisterhood was no longer allowed to even contact her, that left only Bo.

Bo still being straddled by Tamsin saw a slight increase in her arousal state but knew that Tamsin did not come here for that although it was nice to know she cared in a way. She really did need some rest. She also translated Tamsin's response to 'I trust no one else but you with all that I am'. She found that to be a big compliment from the person that only wanted to put her behind bars earlier. "So do you want to stay here tonight?" Bo asked to break the tension helping Tamsin to get to what she wanted in a roundabout way without making her say it. This situation was already weird enough.

"Fine." Tamsin said with her classic snarky manner looking away. She did not want to admit she was weak and it disturbed her. At least Bo was helping her out.

"Well you sure have a way of convincing your host to roll out the red carpet. I assume that straddling someone and threating them with a knife is a perfectly normal way to be invited into someone's home" Bo cooed looking at the knife Tamsin was still holding.

"Valkyrie's don't request. We demand." Tamsin murmured. Throwing her knife languidly across the room. "Like I need a knife to handle a succubus." she snorted out then huffed out a laugh.

"Well I said you can sleep here in the bed tonight. I said nothing about me being in it because I can always take the couch." Bo smirked bring forward a threat. Truth of the matter was that Bo did miss her Valkyrie, but she also wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. "A please would be nice .. as well as getting off of me." Bo stated a moment later.

"Yea, and Trick grew 2 feet while he was in Scotland." The stubborn Valkyrie let out in her normal sarcastic manner. Bo tried to nudge her off with little avail.

"OK. Well you take the bed, I'll take the couch. Now get off me" Bo stated more demanding but playing her hand for all that it was worth to see if she could crack Tasmin's walls and get to her core again. "Or Else."

Tamsin felt Bo's hand now creeping up under her tank rubbing her bare skin threatening Tamsin with Bo's succubus powers. "Oh boy, your powers are soooo over rated your highness. Do you do that to all your humans you can't get?" Tamsin calling the bluff. She was counting on Bo's ethics not to thrall her as human.

Bo then observed that Tamsin was shifting very slightly at Bo's light touch and she did not do anything yet. A revelation of sorts came to Bo. 'She was ticklish' she thought as an evil smirk drew across her face. "Your right Tamsin, I wouldn't use my powers on humans and especially helpless Valkyries but I have my ways" said purred as she immediately started to tickle Tamsin's sides to see if it was true. Tamsin looked away but held her ground spitting out something in a hitch voice "It's not going to work succubus." But as Bo continued, Tamsin refused to budge but was now shifting her position on her much more. An almost laugh came out although she was trying hardest to contain it. She was almost about to break out into hysterical laughter when she bent down and kissed Bo to stop her from the attack. The kiss was soft, warm and caring. Bo made it back to her heart.

Tamsin hated losing. But there was no way around it as Bo was just too stubborn and also managed to find another of her weaknesses that no one ever tried on her. She kissed Bo to stop her, but also tell her indirectly that she won without words. They broke the kiss and Tasmin hugged her and whispered into her ear barely audible "Stay with me tonight ….. " and even in a softer tone "please" she hissed out. After that she finally decided to dismount Bo.

Bo got up and pecked Tamsin on the cheek and said "Sure thing Tam-tam." And that was that. There was no need to prod or embarrass Tamsin further. She was still her proud and strong Valkyrie.

Bo changed into her sleep wear and Tamsin stripped into her underwear .

Bo noticed how tired Tamsin really was as she fell in deep sleep in less than 2 minutes. "Sleep tight my Valkyrie." Bo whispered into her ear. She reached over to turn off the light and spooned with her.

Tamsin did have a restful night without waking up every couple of hours in Bo's arms. She knew she had a good rest as she did not dream. There were no whispers in her head which was hard to get used to, but she had something better holding her tightly.


	11. Kingdom Of Fa

Bo woke up late in the morning to the sound of Kenzi calling her as she skipped happily into the room. She knew that Kenzi wanted to just get a jump on the day especially when it pertained to a case that made them a lot of money. For some reason she just wanted to stay in bed longer. "Yea Kenz, can't I just sleep in today?" she whined. There was no response except for a cell phone hitting the ground. "Kenz?" Bo managed to open her eyes wearily. She caught the sight of Kenzi with both of her hands clapped tightly over her own mouth like she was stifling a scream and she was looking not quite at Bo in shock and confusion. Bo started to get worried and lifted herself up a little looking for her dagger while tracing Kenzi's eyes. Kenzi sharply let go of one her hands to point at something below Bo. Tamsin. She was still there. It surprised Bo that she did not try to leave before dawn, but she was just probably too sleep deprived to do so. Bo just smiled at her Valkyrie sleeping next to her. Bo was resting her head on Tamsin's chest when Kenzi came in and they were both still in each other's embrace more or less. Bo just smiled back at Kenzi and shrugged her shoulders in an innocent manner.

Shock and awe did not quite prepare her for the sight of Bo and Tamsin sleeping together. It was more like bewilderment. At least they were not naked. She knew it could happen but still could not picture it until now. You can't unsee something and Kenzi hoped this image would not scar her for life. This was definitely not some feed Kenzi concluded quickly. First Tamsin was human and Bo hated to feed from them. Second, she saw that both of them were holding each other in such a manner that screamed a deep affection for one another. The only thing Kenzi could to do prevent from shouting something smart was to cover her own mouth and point to the Valkyrie underneath Bo. She saw Bo shrug like nothing happened but she needed to get something off her plate and putting her hands down slowly and calmly like a cat burglar, she then shouted as much as she could in a whispered tone with conviction "Bo Bo! Did I just enter the magical and mystical Kingdom of Fa ruled by the Fa King?! You are not cuddling… I REPEAT NOT CUDDLING... with just any Fa King person but it is the one and only Fa King Detective wonder snatch. Holey Fa King sheet is all I can say." Kenzi whispered in normal animated frustration. She was trying to hold back the expletives, so she point to the bed sheets which did have some holes in them probably from moths.

"Kenz, nothing happened. Tamsin just needed a place to stay and I did not want her to be alone last night." Bo justified in a loud whisper. "Can you just come back in an hour, it's way too early" Bo begged putting on her puppy dog eyes.

Kenzi rolled her eye's knowing that Bo wanted more time with Tamsin and rightfully so since Bo would not stop talking about her the whole week. "Ugggg, Fine" Kenzi waved her hands up in the air in defeat but then added as she began walking backwards slowly pointing down stairs "You know the Kingdom of Fa also extends down stairs too. Tammy Fae could have taken the Fa-King couch too."

Tamsin started to regain consciousness from her much needed rest. She could hear whispers of voices which made her feel at home even more. She knew where she was because she could smell Bo. She grabbed Bo tighter and Bo almost fell on top of her. "Stay" she murmured out almost involuntarily with a frown. Then she realized that those whispers were coming from Kenzi questioning Bo and Bo defending her. Now the room had gone silent obviously from the actions and words Tamsin just mumbled out. That and the fact no one wanted to wake her up probably. 'Crap totally busted. But, I might as well have some fun with this' she thought. Still pretending to be somewhat asleep with her eyes closed she then purred toward Bo "You put your clothes on already?" Tamsin said as she snaked her hands underneath Bo's big t-shirt and working it up so that the curves of her lower mountains could be seen by Kenzi. "You said we could do it 8 times last night, I only counted 6. I still need to use my handcuffs on you … You've been a bad bad succubus." Tamsin mumbled trying her hardest to suppress a smile as she peered out from her slits of her eyes lids in time to see Bo's jaw drop. 'Hallmark moment' she thought.

Kenzi hearing all of it almost tripped while walking backwards and proceeded to walk back even faster "Uh huh… Right…. Nothing happened 6 times huh? Holey Fa King bovine feces. I'm outie. Bobo, take your time," Kenzi said as she pointed both of her fingers at her. "I'll be down stairs on the Fa King couch using the Fa King awesome game console with my *HEADPHONES ON HIGH*." She said in the loudest whisper possible as she retreated quickly to the top of the stairs.

Kenzi then adeptly turned around and hauled ass down the steps tripping on the way down. Kenzi let out a Russian curse word and then continued down the steps.

"You're such a bitch." Bo said resting her cheek back on Tamsin's chest. She exhaled deeply and smiled. Tamsin may be a human now, but her heart beat was strong. She was happy Tamsin was still with her. She could not stop talking about her the whole week and Kenzi was getting a little tired of hearing it. Well she also talked about Lauren too but that was more out of worry about her well being. Bo was still sorting out how she felt about both blonds.

"Well *I* needed some more shut eye before I get back to work and you probably wanted more as well. Kenzi just wakes up way too early anyway." Tamsin said opening her eyes.

"Hey you called her by her name" Bo let out a little surprised.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Tamsin said with sarcasm. Kenzi may be a little irritating, but she was Fae now, so the human pet name kind of lost its appeal. Also she deserved a break. Kenzi could have done plenty of things to take Bo out of the picture for Tamsin but chose not to.

Bo was stroking Tamsin gently and it probably made Tamsin uncomfortable. She turned away from Bo but placed Bo hands around her waist. They were spooning again. "Back to sleep I assume?" and it was only accompanied by Tamsin humming "Umm hmm". "Sure thing babe." Bo mumbled as she pulled Tamsin in closer. Bo then realized that she just called Tamsin an endearing term that she only used with Lauren. 'Crap I just probably made her feel even more self conscious.' She thought. She needed to honor Tamsin's request to put everything on hold between them. It was rather hard considering that she was holding an almost naked Tamsin right next to her. She wanted to feed off Tamsin since she had delicious chi by instinct, but Bo cared too much about her to subject her to that no matter how tempting.

Tamsin felt Bo stroking her after Kenzi left. How she wanted to just stay in that moment forever. Her body yearned for Bo's caresses no doubt, deep down inside she wanted to get that same feeling she had with Bo while they were at the 'armory'. She still had yet to define what that feeling was. She had to stay focused however. She needed to stay on mission and also she needed to go through with her word to get Lauren back with the gang, for better or worse. That meant keeping Bo at a distance. Somehow. This was not helping as her feelings for the succubus were coming to the surface again so she turned away from Bo but made sure to drape her arms over her waist. She did need more rest, but she needed to feel safe as well in the arms of her goddess.

Tamsin was already asleep again within minutes and Bo followed as both went into another peaceful slumber.

Tamsin was the first to wake up for once. She has magically found herself again holding onto Bo and Bo managed to shift almost on top of her with her head snuggled right under her chin. 'Swell' she thought. It seemed that even thought she tried to purposefully create distance, her body just did something else on a subconscious level. She lay there for couple of minutes enjoying the closeness of Bo. She hated to do this, but she rolled Bo off of her and as Bo stirred, Tamsin quickly embraced her to keep her from waking. After a couple more minutes passed, she propped herself up on one side taking in the beauty and peacefulness of Bo. Tamsin was about to get out of the bed, but since Bo was asleep, she leaned over and gave Bo a kiss on the cheek. She got up quietly and got dressed and headed downstairs for some sustenance.

Kenzi was in front of her game console still but she had it paused talking to someone on her cell phone. "This is going to be so awesome. She you bitches here in a few! Out." Kenzi said excitedly and she hung up her phone. She then quickly stood up and did a fist pump. She proceeded to check more of her email and then without looking up said "You know, it is impolite to stare. Normal people say hi, good morning, or some other salutation Tammers."

Tamsin looked on at Kenzi. Bo's BFF. She was on the phone and was contemplating if she should even try to play nice but in the end, she needed Bo. 'Needed Bo. I must be really whipped.' Tamsin concluded hating herself in a way for that. Tamsin had to find another way around this sleeping predicament. "I see you have Trick's top shelf items" Tamsin said ignoring Kenzi's comment and walking over to the counter opening one of the bottles and taking a drink from it.

Kenzi marched over and tried to take the bottle away from Tamsin but was unsuccessful but Tamsin put it back on the counter anyway and capped it. Kenzi found it strange that Tamsin only took a small drink from it and did not guzzle it like water as she normally did. "Hey, Bo and I thought it best to secure said items from theft by storing them in an off premise location." she said with conviction.

"Good plan. Who would ever think to break into this dump for things of value." She teased. "Security through obscurity at its best" she mocked.

"Hey, the best ideas always come from the Kenzi machine. But now that you are here, it is probably a good time to put these away in a safer place." Kenzi said putting them into one of the cupboards.

"If you want to hide something, you normally wait until no one is watching. Not that it matters to me as I will find it anyway." Tamsin said with a smug look.

Kenzi finished and then the hopped up on the bar with Tamsin still just leaning on it and they were now facing each other. "It's not only for you, Casey and Amanda will be here in 20 so believe me it is still a good idea" Kenzi concluded patting Tamsin's shoulder.

Those were the last people she needed to see. It was already bad enough they were so irksome, but now that she was a fallen Valkyrie, she wanted to sequester herself from most Fae. She did not want to get into the details with anyone as to her status as she never wanted to be portrayed as weak. "Oh joy." Tamsin said laced with sarcasm. "While I would love to stick around for that, I've got things to do, people to see." Tamsin concluded and she straightened herself up getting ready to leave. Until Kenzi reached over into another cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Trick's best Vodka, opened it, took out 2 shot glasses and poured it.

"Wow, you sure know the way to a girl's heart." Tamsin muttered tiling her head looking at the ancient bottle "I did not know Trick had vintage 2 century old Vodka distilled in Russia. Unless I am wrong, and I am never wrong, this was one of only 10 bottles given as a gift to Catherine the Great during her coronation." She said trying hard not to look too impressed but she was. It was more impressive when Kenzi pulled out another bottle of it and sat it next to the one she was pouring earlier with an 'I know I am the greatest' look.

"So you were saying something about you had to go somewhere?" Kenzi said scooting the now filled shot glass in front of Tamsin.

"It can wait a couple minutes." Tamsin let out dismissing the item like it was unimportant.

"Do dna" Kenzi lifted her shot glass and said in Russian meaning 'to the bottom'.

"Do dna" Tamsin said as the clinked glasses together and downed the shot. Wow the taste of it alone took her back to the 1700's. It still burned her throat like it did back then but the quality of this was much better. She dearly missed those days. Russians knew how to do revolutions and knew how to throw even bigger parties as well.

"Better drink up blondie. Trick will be back in a couple days. So that means all this stuff has gotta go back. Well what's left of it anyway." Kenzi sighed looking depressed.

Tamsin returned the favor and poured the next round. As much as she wanted to finish both bottles, she cursed internally as she knew that she had to stop after a couple more shots as alcohol affected her body much faster. Tamsin smirked slightly thinking about the last time she got drunk and she ended up seduced Bo into bedding with her. Yea, well that can't happen right now as she swept the thought away.

Kenzi needed a toast to bridge and steer the topic to her BFF. She wanted to know Tamsin's take Bo. Maybe it might clear up whether Bo was in her right mind or not. It was said that she was with team Dyson and but truth be told, she was always team Bo when the chips were down. She quickly opted for a simple toast "To Bo." Kenzi announced raising her shot glass.

"To Bo" Tamsin sincerely stated. She found it suspicious on the sudden topic change and quickly deduced that Kenzi was about to ask about the quality of her relationship with her BFF. Classic ambush, but Tamsin could not turn down the priceless one of a kind vodka. Besides they were both honoring a person they cared about so they brought their glasses together again and downed their respective shots rapidly.

Kenzi then had a dead serious look in her eyes and leaned forward a little to Tamsin as she cleared her throat "You know she thinks about you a lot. 'Cus let me tell you, this past week most of her sentences began and or ended with your name. And when they didn't they were in reference to you in some fashion or another. Un-freaking believable!" Kenzi stated a little flustered.

Tamsin who was leaning on the counter again, backed up a little. "Now your over exaggerating short stack. I am sure there were some … several sentences only about Lauren too" She let out deflecting the statement doing an eye roll.

"Yea sure, if the sentence like this count. 'Tamsin my LLBFF is finding my ex GF Lauren ASAP'. And, " with Kenzi batting her eyes and imitating a southern draw "'The mighty Sherriff Tamsin is gonna find my lost my Lauren and keep her safe from the confederate dark army' and "as Kenzi turned into a Star Wars Dark Sith Lord voice complete with crowed hands extended out in front of her "'Kenzi, Lauren does not understand the power of the *DARK* side. I will dispatch Darth Tamsin to get her and together we can rule the universe'" She then changed her voice back to her own and put her hands sharply back onto the counter with a quick slap "Soooo I guess all those Lauren statements count toward you too you know." Kenzi smiled knowing that she just pulled off one of her best imitations of a Dark Sith Lord ever.

Tamsin rolled her eyes again in response and huffed out a laugh evading an answer "That's no moon and you are also definitely not a comedian."

"Tamsin, Bo and I are very close and she shares everything with me. I think you've changed somewhere along the way. Why did you help out Bo when I was abducted? You almost got your wish of getting Bo behind bars at the Morrigan's." Kenzi said finally getting to the topic at hand.

Tamsin was thankful that she was not totally sloshed. That was a good question. One minute she wanted to put her behind bars and the next minute she was breaking her out and helping her on a rescue mission for a lowly human pet. "I am a detective you know and have a job to do. I knew the impostor was not you. I dealt with Inari before and it fit the MO." Tamsin stated factually.

"Come on Tamsin, Inari even fooled Trick, Bo's grandfather. Even if you suspected it, and Trick called sanctuary, you still could have put Bo in the Morrigan's prison for *safe keeping* using the false pretense of rescuing me." Kenzi leaned forward kicking her hanging feet freely.

"Well I am that good. Everyone underestimates me. Big mistake on their part" Tamsin commented with a click as she poured both of them another shot. She was hoping this would be the end of it and she was actually thinking about cutting and going. She did not need to tell Bo she was leaving although she would have felt a little bit guilty in doing so.

"OK" Kenzi got down from the counter and approached Tamsin getting into her personal space "I guess I need to be more direct. Why did you do the right thing? Don't BS me about a job cus we both know you don't give a shit about it." Kenzi pushed harder.

Tamsin may have been closer to Bo but she owed Kenzi nothing. If anything, Kenzi owed her. She also knew that she had to be somewhat nice to Kenzi as Bo cared for her probably even over herself. Tamsin thought it best to just put up her walls and run. She downed her last shot and smirked "I have got to go. More shots later." She said scrunching up her face and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Kenzi now being a fox Fae blocked her in less than a split second and was still in her personal space. "Come on, it's a simple question" prodded Kenzi. Kenzi could see Tamsin's eye flare with annoyance and some anger but she needed to know why.

Tamsin reflexively thought about forcing her to move but thought it best for restraint. "And it's not a simple answer. Move human pet, or I'll force you." Tamsin threatened. To which Kenzi did not move at all. She never saw Kenzi so standoffish before but in a way Tamsin guessed that Kenzi had unanswered questions about her abduction and indirectly her relationship with Bo. That alone set her off. How dare someone question her when her motives were pure. "All everyone sees is my freaking alignment to the dark. I am solely judged by that quality alone and your light prude friends seem to think dark is synonymous with pure evil." Tamsin snapped back while looking up in disbelief getting very agitated and then she started to march forward and raised her voice "Did it ever occur that to any of you idiots that I am more than fucking alignment to the dark! Bo is more than her species and *you* of all people should know that. Labels from others only mean something if you accept them and wear them. If Bo is more than her species, why can't *I* be more than what you see. Fact: you went missing and was replaced by an impostor. On top of that Bo hadn't done anything wrong that I could prove. That being the case I chose to find you with Bo's help. It took higher priority than putting Bo behind bars because putting her behind bars would still have the outcome of you still being missed by your beloved Scooby gang." She ended her tirade angrily. She backed up from Kenzi slowly as she managed to corner her into a wall and looked away taking in a deep breath. Tamsin needed to control her anger. It was not the best part of her. That reason alone was why she ran from hard questions. Her anger turned her into a cold blooded killer. Tamsin already had enough carnage on her plate. Tamsin turned purposefully and then walked toward the bar slowly and Kenzi followed hesitantly behind. She poured herself another shot and then quickly in succession drank not only her shot but Kenzi's.

Kenzi was glad Tamsin relented after her emotional state of near rage. For a fallen Valkyrie, she still had the powers to intimidate. Kenzi almost made a run for it. She knew Tamsin was always in control, but just when it looked like she would boil over and explode, she still managed to stop it. She had no Fae powers at present but for a human that was still impressive how she carried herself. After Tamsin took 2 more shots, she asked "So are you still trying to put Bo in jail?"

"No. The dark Fae she sucked dry is dead. The dead don't talk you know." Tamsin stated calmly filling both shot glasses up again pulling out a third for Kenzi. She hated these 20 questions but decided to stay to clear things up. The alcohol did help level her a bit.

"Wait, I thought he was in a comma?" Kenzi knew there was something more and risked pushing the emotional Valkyrie again.

"Nope, not any more. Bo did nothing wrong anyway." Tamsin confessed clearly under the effects of the alcohol.

Kenzi started to read between the lines "How do you know? Did he ever talk?" she asked walking towards the blond.

"Kenzi, he died because I brought him back out of his coma to talk. An unfortunate side effect is that it sometimes, well all of the time, kills them. His blood is therefore on my hands and not Bo's." Tamsin said with her back still to Kenzi.

At greater risk, Kenzi knew she had to get to the bottom of this mystery. "So what did he say? Who did he ID?" Kenzi stood next to Tamsin now and picking up a shot and drank the caustic liquid quickly.

"Bo" Tamsin hated to say it, but there was no reason for her to lie or avoid it any more. It would at least put to rest where her loyalties lie.

"What?! You knew this and still chose to keep Bo out of the Morrigan's *wonderful* jail accommodations?" Kenzi said surprised. She thought for sure that Tamsin would jump at the chance to put another criminal in jail.

"Well I still could, but Bo doesn't belong in a jail, she belongs on a fucking pedestal. Her heart is genuinely good through and through. I am sure with her going through the dawning in her somewhat transient state her misfeed was purely accidental and unintentional. Had she been herself, it would have definitely never happened." Tamsin said finally turning toward Kenzi.

"And have you told her this?" Kenzi had to ask because that may be the reason why Bo changed teams.

"No. But she does now that I told you right? Besides, Bo kind of already figured it out without any help from me." she said finally smirking and huffing out a laugh.

"So you *do* care for my bestie and the whole gang." Kenzi concluded taking in another shot.

"Well I can't really say that. Valkyries don't dabble in this emotion nonsense as much but I can tell you that Bo chose to trust me even after everything I did to cast her as a terrible monster." She then look up and huffed out a laugh "I guess I should have looked in the mirror." Tamsin then reached behind her and took another shot and continued " It's not that she was naïve. Far from it. She saw me for who I truly was despite and in spite of everything that told her the opposite. For all that, Bo deserves better and that is why I will follower her to whatever end." She concluded setting the shot glass down.

"Em, you can feel just fine blondie" as Kenzi slapped Tamsin shoulder with a smile. Then there was a small moment of silence as Kenzi started to fan herself with her right hand and in a fake cracky voice then said "I think I need a hug." As she reach out and grabbed a very reluctant Tamsin. Kenzi at that moment knew that she could switch teams right then and there. Tamsin, despite all her faults was making amends but much more than that, when Bo was busy putting her life at risk for everyone else, Tamsin, the very last person one would expect, put hers on the line for Bo and did so without reservation.

Tamsin hated these touchy feely moments. They made her squirm "You are the most annoying human or Fae pet ever." She grunted out frustratedly during Kenzi's embrace that she was trying to get out of. She hoped that at least this talk would quell all of Kenzi's questions. She then saw Bo come down from the steps with her just woken up look in a robe and she still looked gorgeous. This was definitely an awkward moment as she patted Kenzi back to get her to release. She did an embarrassed smiled as Bo walked toward them grinning the whole way.

Kenzi hearing the approaching sound of someone swiftly let Tamsin go and leaned against the bar again composing herself. "Bo Bo! Didn't hear you there." She blurted out blushing slightly. Getting caught hugging Tamsin was probably an eye opener for Bo she thought.

"Breakfast?" Tamsin stated also trying to change the topic as she gestured to the single Vodka shot she had yet to take.

"Vodka for breakfast? Wow." Bo lifted her eye brows slightly. "You shouldn't have" she smiled incredulously. "Tamsin, I like my breakfast in bed." Bo purred "I hope I did not get you too tired after the 10th time. I had you screaming for me to stop after I found out that special spot that was after the letter F could be used more than once. Care for another demonstration?" Bo said as she leaned into Tamsin before she could respond with a deep kiss on the lips.

Kenzi looked away and mumbled "ewwwww TMI ladies, TMI. Get a room!"

Tamsin was flabbergasted at first only to be enveloped by Bo's warm and tender kiss. Bo hands were working their way up Tamsin's back slowly. She wanted to get a witty comment out but obviously Bo knew her too well as the kiss made that an impossibility. She melted into the moment as she reciprocated Bo's embrace pulling Bo closer to her. This was interrupted by a loud and persistent knock at the door but before anyone could answer it, in dances Casey and Amanda. At least Bo was nice enough to break the embrace with Tamsin. This was probably the most amount of hugs she got in the shortest period of time.

"Hey Kenzi" Casey sang out "like are you ready to do some serious partying?"

"Oh my god. Tamsin!" Amanda said with surprise looking at Tamsin up and down. "I heard you like devolved".

"I heard she went up against a god and lost big time. Then like to punish her, the god made her an ugly human." Casey interject.

"You know I can hear you right? Reality check. I'm right here you sluts" Tamsin stated forcefully. She hated being called a human.

"OMG, like she still looks and talks like Tamsin, but I bet she can't use her Fae powers any more" Casey mocked as Amanda laughed.

"Oh so you bitches don't think I can intimidate you huh?" Tamsin got off the bar and started to crack her knuckles as she began to walk towards them.

"Whoa, cool it everyone." Bo said in a loud motherly voice as she got in between Tamsin and the Kitsunes. "Tamsin is just undercover as a human for the time being. She's just doing me a favor and will get her powers back soon." She concluded.

"Hey we were like joking ok Tam tam?" Amanda said in a chirpy tone. "Bummer what happened."

"Yea," Casey added "I hope being a human doesn't stop you from drinking."

Tamsin's reply to that was to back up against the bar again and grab the last shot of Vodka and down it.

"OK ladies, ready to go party and flex our glam powers?" Kenzi said trying to move them along.

"Like for sure!" Amanda said "We were born ready to party."

"And … what does the fox say?" Casey sang as they both pointed to Kenzi.

Meanwhile Tamsin hid her face behind her hand not wanting to believe what was just about to happen.

In unison as if it was pre planned, Casey, Amanda, and Kenzi just started to dance with imaginary guns in each hand shooting in the air "Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"

"Will you guys just beat it already cus I've got some business to work out with Bo?" Tamsin said exasperated interrupting the dance off "or else I may have to Ring-ding-ding you scrawny little necks." This statement alone took all the Kitsunes by surprise even Kenzi. They had no idea Tamsin was in the know. She was a detective after all and it was her job to know.

"OK" was all Bo could muster in her still lost state. Bo was just clueless as to what just happened as she was really out of tune with viral videos.

"Later!" Casey and Amanda said as they waved going out the door.

"I'll catch you later tonight ok Bo? I gotta hone the Kenz skillz! Tammers, don't be a stranger." Kenzi said walking backwards to the door and then turning around and trotting out. The door closed behind Kenzi with a loud wooden thud.

That only left Bo and Tamsin alone. Tamsin brought in her maps of the areas she surveyed with additional relevant files and data and went over her findings or lack thereof with Bo in the living room. They stayed in and ordered Chinese delivery as they poured through the data again in case something was missed.

It impressed Bo that Tamsin was very thorough. She left no stone unturned. Her methods to canvas areas was brutally efficient. Tamsin was lost in concentration going over the files with Bo not realizing that Bo was just astonished how nerdy Tamsin was in a more street smart and practical way. She had plenty of bounty hunter and tracking skills and it showed. Bo would have just taken Tamsin already if it was not for the fact she got free Chinese food and chi from the delivery guy.

The day turned into the evening quickly as both women worked together to get a more efficient plan to narrow down Lauren's location. They did have some different points of view but gone were the days that differing opinions caused heated debates.

All this time, Bo found it amiss that both her and Tamsin were at present an item of sorts but Tamsin poured everything she had into finding Lauren. From a bystander's point of view, you'd expect that Tamsin was good friends with the doctor although in reality their relationship was tenuous at best. Also Tamsin showed no signs of jealousy which would have been natural. Bo kind of expected Tamsin to either run from the situation or they'd be embattled in arguments. That did not happen either. Bo underestimated Tamsin but why did it take these critical turn of events to occur before she realized it. Tamsin was a bigger person than she gave her credit for.

Bo was working on some satellite photos of a region by herself and then realized that Tamsin was fast asleep on her shoulder. She worked herself to exhaustion. Bo put a blanket over her as she slept soundly. Tamsin then mumbled something in another language probably ancient Valkyrie and proceeded drape her hands over Bo and hug her.

Tamsin woke up all of a sudden to find that she had dozed off. She oddly enough did not berate herself or become tense when she woke. She had everything she needed in her arms which she noticed had a mind of their own draped lazily across Bo. "Hey, how long have I been out?" Tamsin said while adjusting her position slightly on Bo.

"About a half an hour. You were sleeping so well I did not want to wake you." Bo said. "I've been looking at some of the satellite photos of one of the districts you are going to cover next and look at this farm in the middle of nowhere." Bo gestured to the map. "That is a lot satellite dishes for a farm and even for a house."

Tamsin lifted her head and looked at it. "Yea and the dishes are highly sensitive due to their size and seem to be actively pointing to different points in the sky. Hmmmm Also, that's a lot of trucks for a simple farmer to have and these are the ones that are out in the open." Tamsin then opened up her laptop and did a search on it clicking away. "This address is registered as a farm that is off grid with no major road access. It is 4 miles from the closest paved road. That makes getting to the site by truck or car extremely slow. As if they want to see you coming." She then looked at the map again as Bo leaned forward and put it on the table "Look, to the right, it is run by wind power if you look really closely. That amount of windmills can power a couple mansions and then some and … its water supply…. Is underground looking at the shale formation it sits on top of."

"Wow, that is what I was about to say." Bo said sarcastically letting Tamsin drive.

Tamsin ignoring that comment and then said "Hey this photo was taken after peak harvesting season. This farm has yet to harvest any of their corn. I'll have to swing by this place alone to scout it out and then get my team with the 69th involved if this place turns out to have too much heat. Too much heat for me? NEVER happens by the way." Tamsin concluded correcting herself with a click. "Good work there succubus."

"You complimented me. I am flattered." Bo said and smiled at Tamsin genuinely. She pecked her on the cheek and then said "You were joking about being in the 69th right? Because that's right up my line of work." Bo coyly said with a smug look.

"Oh get your head out of the gutter" Tamsin exhaled with an eye roll. "I know you are a succubus and all but can you control your hormones?" She questioned rhetorically.

"Yes" Bo said straddling Tamsin on the couch pushing her back. "Don't I always?" Yes Bo was hungry for Tamsin again but the on hold status which required restraint was just giving her more pent up and unreleased desire for the blonde.

"Right" Tamsin said in disbelief as Bo's eyes started to flicker blue. Was she going to make love to her right there? It would just make things more complex between the two. Sure she wanted it as well, but did not want to pay for it emotionally later down the line. The answer Tamsin sought was revealed when Bo's eyes went back to their warm brown coloration. Impressive, she is so much more than her species Tamsin thought in admiration of Bo.

Bo then quickly dismounted Tamsin then holding her hand, led her up the stairs slowly to her room. "It's been a long day and I think we should call it a night" Bo said on the way. Also I think you should be well rested for tomorrow" Bo said with silky smoothness.

"Bo?" Tamsin stated with warning as Bo sat her down on the bed. Bo was in the process of pull off Tamsin's boots.

"Tamsin, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I respect you too much to do that. I also know what we agreed to which I fully intend to honor." Bo said peeling Tamsin's top off gingerly. "I just don't know why, but I just want to be both physically and mentally closer to you. I know it may be a little selfish of me, but it just feels right. Can we just … hold each other tonight, no sex, without any barriers between us?" Bo confessed relieving Tamsin of her bra only after she nodded slightly. Tamsin then took off the rest of her clothing with Bo assisting.

Bo walked over to the other side of the bed and stripped down as well and they both got tucked into the bed naked. They did not spoon this time. They chose to face one another with Tamsin tucking her head underneath Bo's chin. They embraced one another and both rapidly found their way to blissful slumber.

The Valkyrie and the Succubus, 2 polar opposites, one a warrior and one a lover finally found their unspoken common ground they so much desired as they finally met somewhere in the center without one or the other feeling that they were out of their element. It just felt right. The succubus was able to tame her unbridled passion for the blond Valkyrie and the Valkyrie started to allow her vulnerabilities and feelings to show through without fear of being seen as weak in Bo's eyes. 


	12. Breaking The Dam

Tamsin awoke with Bo in the very early morning in the same position where they left off. The sun had still yet to rise. She was still enfolded in Bo's arms. Bo was stroking her back slowly though which told her Bo was already awake. She could tell Bo was thinking deeply about her or their relationship as a whole because every now and then she would feel Bo's embrace get tighter and then relent. At times it was punctuated by a kissed to the top of her head. For a split second she wanted to put up her walls but Bo was Bo. She communicated with her feelings. Tamsin on the other hand liked more logic. Feelings were just too cumbersome for her as that was her training. Feelings make you hesitate, second guess yourself, and it could possibly cost you your life. They made you weak or did they? Bo was a walking contradiction of that. Everyone, humans and Fae have a life, but few of them live it. Bo had a passion and zeal for everything she did and at times, it made her much stronger. Was it that same passion that gave Bo the ability to stop herself from feeding on Tamsin despite her needs as a succubus? Was it the same zeal that allowed Bo to transcend to be more than her species? From a Valkyrie point of view, Bo should be a weak Fae, but yet she was stronger than most, although she failed to realize that herself.

All this thought however was interrupted when Tamsin could hear Bo sniffling slightly and almost wrapping Tamsin into a bear hug. Why was she crying Tamsin wondered? It had to do with her, but she was now wasting tears over a fallen Valkyrie with a short self-life. It was probably the guilt again that Bo shared with Dyson Tamsin surmised. Shit. What can she say to that? Bo was carrying a cross that she refused to put down. That 'cross' was not even worth carrying from Tamsin's vantage point. Bo's breathing began to get unsteady and it was only getting worse. The reason became apparent when Bo whispered "I want to do what is right but all I'm good at is ruining relationships, screwing things up and wanton death and destruction usually follows". It became obvious that Bo was trying not to wake up Tamsin as she evened out her breathing the best she could. Wait Tamsin thought, that's my line oddly enough just maybe in reverse order of consequence. She saw Bo as perfect but yet had the same afflictions as the succubus? Tamsin felt a tear drop splash on the top of her head and then another as Bo held her tightly again and whispered into her ear with and unsteady voice "I did this to you. Please forgive me Tamsin, Valkyrie, 4th order, 1st division and 8th unit." Tamsin was immediately caught up in a whirl wind of unexpected emotions. Try as she might, she was not able to suppress it. It is easy not to show emotions when you were not attached to anyone. This was different. She had gotten so close to the succubus that she developed feelings for her and those feelings now had nowhere to hide. 'Funny you are the broken one, but I'm the one that needs saving' was the first thought. 'Forgiveness from me? I'm the last person you need to ask. Fuck, with all the wrongs I have done, I'm going straight to hell. Yet she earnestly thinks she is the one with blood on her hands. I've bathed in an ocean of it.' She brooded as she empathized with Bo. A sharp pain emanated from her heart as her eyes became watery. It came to a head when Bo remembered her exact designation within the sisterhood. She never told Bo and could only guess it came from Arin in passing. Bo was honoring her by acknowledging rank, service, valor, and legacy in Valhalla. As always Bo never treated her with any less respect on the contrary, it was more. At the same time, that statement cut her deep to her core. 4 1 8 was her entire identity as that was all she knew. She never wanted to think about her fallen status which essentially made her nothing more than a lowly human. The ones that almost all Fae including her despised. Here Bo was calling her by an official and formal designation as everyone else just used the shortcut 4 1 8. The last time she heard her official designation was when she was addressed by Odin himself.

Before Tamsin knew it, Bo froze and was holding her breath for a moment as well as her position with Tamsin as if something abruptly changed. Tamsin thought maybe she heard a sound of something suspicious and she froze as well to see if danger was near.

Bo thinking that Tamsin was sound asleep as she whispered her confession into her ear. So had no idea how to broach the topic with her but this was always weighing heavily on her heart. She told Arin and Dyson some pieces of how she felt thus far but never succinctly and never to Tamsin. Tamsin was her Valkyrie and she purposefully wanted to address her by her rank because despite her no longer having any of her powers, her best qualities about her was something no god could take away and it made her no less than someone from 4 1 8, it made her more. Her nobleness, intelligence, tenacity, bravery, fortitude, and sheer will power as well as her unsung qualities held in heart were qualities that came to mind. She began to reveal her love, compassion, empathy and the list was getting longer every time they met. It was not a matter of how powerful a Fae was, it was how they exercised their power. Tamsin, Bo mused, embodied courage as she was still unstoppable in the face of what seemed like insurmountable odds stacked against her and those odds were getting worse by the day as she was getting closer to expiring.

As hard and cold as Tamsin made herself out to be, Bo discovered that she was 'human' all along. It was contradictory and ironic that she felt everything even though she made it seem otherwise. Bo was crying again as she asked the sleeping Tamsin for her forgiveness. She did not want to wake her so she resorted to more deep breathing to calm herself down. Bo hugged Tamsin tightly again and came to a quick realization that drops of moisture were dripping on her chest at a rapid pace and they were coming from her Valkyrie. 'Shit! Tamsin was not sleeping! Oh I am so screwed now. Tamsin cry? I seem to have that fucking effect on Valkyries. Did I say something wrong?' Bo thought in panic. 'What the fuck do I do now? I can't just acknowledge it as it will make her feel uncomfortable' she thought strategically as she just froze.

Tamsin was still trying to get a grip on everything when she noticed that her own tear drops were rolling off her face onto Bo. That was why Bo froze. Tamsin guessed that Bo was trying to plot her next move after she spewed out everything to Tamsin all in a couple of sentences. Valkyries never cry. It made them weak and vulnerable. Tamsin especially never did in any of her life times. That was how she got to where she was in her former order. Why was she doing this now? A tremor swept across Tamsin as a single set of thoughts hit her with gale force. The pain in her heart exploded as she thought 'I have been so busy fulfilling my duties that I never had the chance to consider much less mourn the loss of my own status. *MY WHOLE IDENTITY*. 4 1 8. My existence. *Service to my god*. Like a coward *I ran away* from some of the hardest things I had to face. A Valkyrie without a god to serve means that I amount to a meandering nomad, a lost girl. I started with everything, and now I may expire with nothing at all.' The wave of grief over took her so quickly she had no time to prepare much less fend off its effects. Tamsin forcefully tucked her head in the crook of Bo's neck hiding her face as she pulled Bo into a very powerful, almost bone crushing hug. Tamsin's tears flowed like an open faucet but she did try to stop and control her erratic breathing and wails.

Bo could say nothing as Tamsin pulled her in close for a bear hug. She sensed an immense amount of pain radiating from the Valkyrie but did not know exactly why. Her shoulders, neck and sheets were getting drenched by Tamsin's heightened emotional state. Loud grunts and forceful exhales came from Tamsin for the first couple of minutes as if Bo was torturing her. Even through all this Tamsin was still trying to hold it together and be tough and strong. "It's ok Tammy, let it all out. No matter what, you are still my noble, valiant and courageous Valkyrie." Bo told her in a comforting tone stroking her back gently. Bo was relieved to some extent as Tamsin immediately released her crushing hug and just collapsed back down onto her. Her sobs and wails of remorse now flowed freely. Her breathing remained erratic, her body still trembled, and sounds of misery were now front and center but at least Tamsin 'let go'.

Tamsin hated being weak and it was bad enough she was crying for the first time in all her life times. Is this the price of intimacy with a succubus? How can she go back to her order knowing this? However, did it even matter at this point? Was she going back at all? Hearing Bo comfort her with such reassuring words helped her move forward as she felt assured that she was anything other than weak or pathetic. She just relaxed and let it all pass just this one time. One time felt humiliating enough.

Bo held her Valkyrie for an hour as she released her sorrow through her tears and whimpers. Bo guessed that Tamsin was releasing life times worth due to their intensity. Kenzi had even come up to make sure everything was ok. She probably could not tell who was crying and was worried. Before Kenzi entered into the room and Tamsin noticed her presence, Bo motioned her to leave which she did so efficiently and quietly. Tamsin cried herself to sleep in Bo's arms albeit still trembling with uneven breaths in fits and spurts.

What of the questions Tamsin had moments ago? They were all moot. None of them mattered in the context of serving Bo Dennis, the unaligned succubus.

Tamsin woke up feeling at peace for once. She felt like something had been lifted off her soul and did not know exactly why or how. It was as if she slayed one of her demons inside. 'Shit, I just cried myself to sleep and gave Bo a shower in the process. Fuck me' she thought. She sat up and saw Bo sleeping next to her in her naked reverie still but with a box of tissue which Tamsin could only assume that it was probably due to all the tears she shed. It made her blush as she observed that the trash can next to Bo's bed was full of them. 'This is going to be weird. Before Bo starts carrying more guilt for my condition I chose to freely accept, we need to talk. *AGAIN*.' Tamsin got up from the bed and proceeded to the shower. She took a long much needed hot shower and composed what she needed to say to Bo and how was she going to take on the topic of her 'release of pain' earlier.

Bo woke up and looked for Tamsin and when she was not next to her, she shot up and looked around in worry. What had she done wrong to push her Valkyrie away was a question that immediately popped in her head. Relief came as she heard her shower running. She then quickly got up and put on a robe and went down stairs. She fetched coffee and evaded Kenzi's plethora of questions as usual by stating that they could talk later. She got back up stairs and started to clean up the room as tissue was balled up everywhere and overflowing from her trash can. She set Tamsin's duffle bag on one of her tables and went into the bathroom and set down another robe and fresh towels. She then let Tamsin know without trying to undress her mentally through the shower curtains.

"Got it Succu….." Tamsin stated in a snarky fashion but forced herself to pause and reconsider. She smelled coffee, Bo was setting out towels and even a spare robe for her. All of which was nice but not necessary. It seemed to Tamsin that Bo wanted to appease her out of guilt. She thought it best to rephrase her response to something more soft, civilized and 'human'. 'Damn succubi and their emotions' she cursed internally. A moment later she corrected herself and said with sincerity "Thanks Bo".

Bo had just finished de-cluttering her room as Tamsin stepped out in only a towel. She grew hungry as she knew a very delicious Valkyrie lay just underneath but shook that thought off briskly. She did not know what to say or do with this tense moment.

Tamsin saw the succubus she knew well as her eyes flickered to blue while looking her up and down. But Bo managed to keep it under control. She could see Bo was hesitant on what to say and so was she actually. But after Bo's confession, she thought it better to lead instead. She walked over to Bo and took her by the hand, atypical for her, but she needed to get this over with to set the record straight and soon. She refused to run away from hard problems she was not ready to deal with anymore. She guided her over the bed and had her sit down. Tamsin sat down facing Bo with her right leg tucked underneath her left leg which remained hanging off the bed. Tamsin took a couple deep breaths and then said "Bo, there is nothing you did that requires my absolution. I did plenty of things in all my lifetimes to put myself here. If I could do it over again, the only thing I would have changed would be to trust you and be in your corner sooner. You have a good heart succubus and those things you listed and claimed to be good at, so *TOTALLY FALSE*. Let's just say you have yet to see a true pro like me at work baby Fae" Tamsin stated with a click looking into Bo's guilt laden expression. It had the desired effect as Bo's face lit back up again.

Bo reached out swiftly and hugged Tamsin with a smile as she whispered into her ear "Thanks Tam Tam." Bo backed up and kissed Tasmin on the cheek. Bo was happy that Tamsin at least did not put her walls back up especially after she balled her eyes out. Something had changed for the better however. Tamsin was no longer avoiding talks that had to do with feelings, she initiated it for the first time.

It was at that moment they both realized that even though they were totally different and opposite species, they tragically shared the same flaws as a result of their powers just in different proportions. They were both markedly broken and painfully flawed in the same way. If relationships required some common ground to flourish, were those negative traits a good foundation? Two wrongs don't make a right but for the Succubus and the Valkyrie, only time would tell if that saying held true.

Tamsin after a brief silence continued somewhat a little reserved , "Also, emmm, thanks for this morning. I underestimated my … 'human condition' …" She then put her classic snarky expression back on "It would have never happened if I were a *FULL* Valkyrie." she said scrunching up her face with a slight tilt.

Bo smirked as if to hold back a giggle. It was classically Tamsin to hide her weakness in some fashion or another which was at this point not only cute but almost humorous. "As far as I am concerned, your human condition only made you stronger." Bo let out sincerely "But I concur with you assessment as what else could it be?" She said formally in a rhetorical manner. Bo knew as well as Tamsin that it was just a smoke screen but Bo was sensitive to Tamsin's pride.

"Not a word to anyone or else I'll have to come back and kick your ass." Tamsin said pointing at Bo lazily with an empty threat.

"Or really" Bo mocked as she transitioned slowly to her laying on her bed stomach down. "What are you going to do, tie me up and *spank* me for telling everyone that I make my tough tough Valkyrie cry a river on a daily basis?" Bo then position her rear toward Tamsin's side jeering her to make move. "I'll have to let the whole sisterhood know. Now come to think of it, maybe I should pitch in there that I, a lover, dominated and made you, the tough as nails warrior, surrender to me all the time in bed, showers, going out and *everywhere else*." Bo looked at Tamsin's incredulous glare and half opened mouth then added the toping to the cake "Wave the white flag much Tammy?"

Tamsin recovered from the initial challenge Bo set forth. She could not believe Bo would even think that but she knew Bo's end game was a succubus booty call with her seductive moves but it could not happen and even if it did, it had to be on her terms. This was not going to happen. Tamsin then challenged Bo and then said "Nice try Succu-slut. You know there are times technology does come in handy." She said as she reached over to Bo's night stand and got her phone "I just have to hit one button on my phone to share with every one of your friends and some not such much pictures like this" she motioned to her phone as a picture of a stark naked Bo came up with a field fully clear cut checking her phone on a cot. This was obviously taken when they visited Tamsin's cargo container. "Oh look the share button." She mocked as she held her phone away from Bo as she contemplated whether her index finder should hit it. 'It would be hilarious if Bo had to explain that photo to Dyson, Laruen, her Grandfather, the Morrigan, and poor Kenzi might be scarred for life too.' She smiled wickedly as it would be the gift that keeps giving.

Bo was gob smacked at what she saw. She was unaware that Tamsin took that picture. Tamsin looked so close to sharing it that she just had to stop her. She got up at lightning speed and tried to grab the phone but Tamsin just stood up and held the phone up in the air locking the screen. Retrieving the phone was a challenge as Tamsin was tall then her. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts Bo made a decisive decision to grab onto Tamsin's towel wrapped around her body. It was easily pulled off but Tamsin showed no signs of being phased by her nudity. Tamsin just kept taunting Bo while evading all her attempts. Bo knew she was on the losing end as Tamsin started to do some of her judo moves to redirect Bo into several of her bedroom items such as lamps, dressers, her bed and any items in between making for a loud rucks which Kenzi could probably hear. Bo was determined to overpower this Valkyrie and bring her down a notch so she quickly grabbed her partially as Tamsin was deflecting her with only her right arm around her waist, but Bo in passing as she was being pushed off by Tamsin swept Tamsin's legs out from under her with her free leg. Bo smirked as Tamsin fell to the hard wood floor shaking the whole house as she professionally broke her fall.

Tamsin was fighting at a slight disadvantage as she was using her left hand to keep her phone away from Bo. But no matter, she was a fighter. She was impressed by Bo's sweep. For someone with almost no martial arts experience, she was a fast learner. Tamsin landed on the hard wood floor and rocked the whole house and then using her Brazilian Jujitsu moves to straddle Bo as she still held her phone high into the air. Bo just squirmed so much her robe was now fully open just being held on by her arms revealing her nude form the lay beneath. Tamsin didn't care but her body unknowingly began to react to Bo's state of undress. This was foreplay to a Valkyrie in a way.

Bo found that, try as she might, she could not move as much as Tamsin straddled her and was about to attempt a submission move. Bo noted her chest felt slick as Tamsin was mounted firmly on top of her. She thought it best at the time to switch tactics as she grabbed Tamsin's waist with one arm snaking securely around her and then taking 2 fingers of her other hand and without want warning, impaled Tamsin though her already very slick core with her thumb caressing her pearl as it went all the way in. "My my, you're so wet Tammy Fae. All this for me? Your shouldn't have." Bo purred as she smirked evilly as Tamsin collapsed her upright stance and came down on all fours with her elbows to the floor as an overwhelming pleasurable sensation surprised her. Now Tamsin's prominent and firm breasts were dangling just mere centimeters away from her face as she licked her lips at their marvel. She could tell Tamsin was trying to escape but she couldn't as Bo held her grip firm. All Tamsin could do was slide her phone across the room. "Let me show you *my* style of submission hold" Bo rasped out and she never miss a beat on bring Tamsin right to the edge of euphoria.  Her fingers plunged deep inside the Valkyrie to which her walls constricted but made sure to curl them at it's apex to reached Tamsin's Kryptonite.

"Fuck you succubus! …. FUUUUUCK! No fair… AHHHHH!" Tamsin cursed herself for falling victim to the wiles of a succubus. Her mind was now only concerned with release and she wanted to say something else to stop Bo's onslaught with her fingers and now tongue was taking turns enveloping her tips, but try as she might she could only make squeals of joy mixed in with the occasional curse word at best. Tamsin refused to be tamed by a succubus and tried in one last attempt to change her position, but as she was executing, Bo pushed her over the edge by biting down on her tip.  It only caused Tamsin to yell louder and curse as she collapsed convulsing on Bo as she released for the majority of the minute.

Bo beamed with satisfaction as she made Tamsin weaker and now she could move a little more. "Oh Tam Tam, that's *all* and sooo soon? Having performance issues?" she taunted the Valkyrie to which Tamsin hoarsely yelled "How dare you take a Valkyrie down like that you dirty little whore!" She knew Tamsin did not want to lose and admit that she was brought to peak so quickly. "Oh my apologies", Bo whispered into her ear at a very visibly weakened Tamsin "you mean like this?" As soon as Bo finished, she worked her now three fingers back into Tamsin's core again to a different spot but also start to lick and nip her very full and prominent tips in front of her. "FUCK No Bo! This is soo wrong! We agreed to … SHIT!...LAURENNNNN! …. Bad *BAD* succubussssss….." Tamsin yelled out again at the top of her lungs. Bo was very composed as she took a break from her assault on Tamsin's tits and said, "You know that I call this hold?" She said as she worked a new spot within Tamsin. Tamsin just grunted and had no reply as she was brought to peak again even faster than the last time. Bo smiled again mischievously and whispered seductively, "I call this… 'pop goes the weasel'." Not a second later Tamsin started to beat the floor yelling more obscenities in her native Valkyrie tongue lashing out with hammer fists as hard as she could to punish the floor as she made Bo's chest very moist all of a sudden as she was pushed over the edge again. The house shook through all this. "And there it goes. Good girl, you play this game really well." Bo purred licked her fingers as she pulled it out of Tamsin's drenched core. "Do you give up my little slutty Valkyrie?"

"Never…. You're not the only game in town that can do that succubus." Tamsin mumbled somewhat coherently clearing the fog in her mind. Tamsin worked all her life to be the best, but could not wrap her head around that the fact that she was now being dominated by Bo. She always had a chip on her shoulder that she could dominate Bo easily just like she did in the shower. She was not even using her succubus powers yet. Being forcefully shoved over the cliff of ecstasy a second time was making her lose her resolve. Each successive time it was a higher high. Give up? Never, she was going to push through this and get her way even if she had to resort to Bo's tactics. She as older and more experienced after all. She pushed Bo back down to the floor and shifted positions as she mounted Bo in a 69 position and worked her tongue and fingers on Bo's core furiously trying to get Bo to peak first.

"Hmmm this looks familiar " cooed Bo in the new position "I told you that the 69th is where I excel and… it's time to break in the new recruit" Bo licked Tamsin's core and sucked her pearl in the process. She under estimated the talent Tamsin had as she had some skills too but, not enough to outwit the succubus. "Tammy, remember when I told you I could, like a push of a button, use that spot on you more than once?" Bo questioned with a malevolent grin The response from Tamsin still working on Bo was a snarky laugh. Bo was near peak as Tamsin found her g-spot, but she just had to play catch up. 'The bigger they think they are, the harder the fall' Bo thought as she inserted her fingers into Tamsin's core again, and stimulating the same area she used the first time. "And …." Bo was reaching her own peak, but she was determined not reach that point before her Valkyrie "….. Pop goes the weasel!" Bo yelled just in time as Tamsin 'exploded' again seconds before Bo. Tamsin shuddered and beat the floor boards with her closed fists, some of which cracked. The house looked like it was going to cave in. If they had neighbors within a 5 block radius, they would have called the police by now.

"Mother Fracker! Not agaiiinnnn!" Tamsin shrieked as she was brought over her peak for the 3rd time thinking that she would win this time, but as fate had it, it was not to be true. Bo was just extremely talented and knew Tamsin's body all too well. Bo was brought to her peak too since Tamsin was nice enough to resume her fingers assault on her clit, but only after Tamsin released first. She was experiencing the highest euphoric trance she had ever had. As she started to descend from her apex she pleaded and begged Bo almost unconsciously "No more. No more Bo please! I yield to thee my goddess! Please, please please" she mewed out. She never begged before, but today was yet another first. At least she did it to Bo and not to another adversary. She then dismounted and kissed Bo with passion in a way pleading to her to stop. Tamsin was surprised as Bo did not feed.

When all was said and done, she rolled off Bo as Bo finally released her iron grip and lay on the floor totally exhausted. Kenzi and heck even Dyson could have walked in right now and she still would not have cared to move or make any attempt to cover herself.

Bo was still coming down form her high that was induced by her Valkyrie. She was very hungry but she also had so much pent of passion for the blond, she just kind of went overboard she sheepishly thought. How the heck did this all get started Bo thought? Oh yea, an idle threat from Tamsin. Great. Nice way to stay to my word she thought again now feeling a little guilty. 'Shit, I probably just wounded Tamsin's pride too as I made her beg', she told herself now feeling even more guilty. Bo knew that while the sex was great, she needed to make some amends and feed, in that order. Bo reached up and pulled a pillow and sheets off of her bed. She helped Tamsin get her head under the pillow and draped a sheet over both of them and snuggled with her. Tamsin eyes were still glazed over and staring into space still obviously on that euphoric high.

"Tamsin" Bo started to break her out of her trance and stammered.  "I… I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. You were trying to stop me and I didn't listen" Bo confessed sheepishly. "Can you forgive me again?" she asked wincing at Tamsin's possible answer.

Tamsin snapped out of her trance and looked at Bo lovingly. "Nothing to forgive succubus." She let out a small laugh, "I wanted this just as much as you did" she confessed. "Having the real things beats the picture I have of you any day." She said wearing a big grin.

"So you think about me that much?" Bo asked with surprise reading between the lines. 

"Emmmm, yea, ummmm… about that.." Tamsin stuttered not wanting to look too needy. She did not know how exactly to put it ".. it kind of helps me get to sleep at times …" She look away from Bo embarrassed as her cheeks got a little redder. "Besides," she said turning he face back to Bo changing the topic, "I know you took one of me too at the same time but you did it first." Tamsin accused.

"HOW did you know?!" Bo backed up a little from Tamsin in awe of her skills.

"Duh hello? I am a detective…. With both the 39th and 69th?" Tamsin said with an eye roll.

Bo thought about Tamsin's statement about needing her picture to fall asleep. It was not just any picture, it was that particular one were she was nude on Tamsin's cot. 'She had been touching herself possibly every night thinking about me' Bo realized and was immensely flattered. She didn't know Tamsin thought about her as much as she did. Bo just took her picture to remember that moment. She found it turned her on to see Tamsin all serious doing work in nothing but her birthday suit. "Tammy, you flatter me too much" Bo smiled and hugged her Valkyrie harder. "Glad I could be of service in a manner of speaking." She glibly said. She just lay there and chose drop the topic as she did not want to embarrass her anymore.

"No. You are right, I should just delete it." Tamsin said forcefully. "Besides, I don't want to make you feel that I am blackmailing you." Tamsin started to get up but her weak body was slow to respond. Bo just pulled her down back to the floor.

"No, don't. Beside I have the same type of picture of you. I think it's only fair. I kind of fancy you that way since I mentally did that to you the very first time we met." Bo confessed.

"Oh do all succubi only have a one track mind? Do you do this to everyone you meet Bo?" Tamsin huffed out a laugh looking up at the ceiling.

"No, just those I want. You were a challenge. You played a hot, very attractive, hard to get mega bitch. That's my kind of foreplay and me likey. And if me likey, me get. You had me right when you didn't even say hello." Bo murmured.

"So" Tamsin said signaling the change of topics, "We are obviously doing *so well* keeping things on ice." Tamsin stated with a sharp exhale combined with a laugh "I can see it now. 'Hi Lauren, come with me if you want to live. I am here to keep you safe and then unite you with Bo to stoke the flames of love and passion again. Oh yea, did I mention in your absence Bo held fast to the No-Dyson rule all for you? She is such a trooper since *she* was feeding off me with WHOLE time and couldn't get enough sex as well,'" Tamsin scrunched her face up as she let out the sarcastic comment. "'Bo had to beg me to stop since even as a human, I was too much woman for her.' Yep succubus, that will go over *really* well. And once you pull Valkyrie chi, you won't want anything else but me." Tamsin said with an egotistic expression pretending to brush imaginary dust off her shoulder.

Bo knew that Tamsin was saying nicely that they should get back to the plan but showed no signs of anger, depression or jealousy. Why? Bo just laughed and smacked Tamsin's arm and teased "You realize that you are just pure unadulterated evil you know that?"

"*OH BELIEVE ME, I KNOW*" Tamsin sang out in response with a conceded expression. "And once you go dark…"

"Yea yea yea, you never go back" Bo laughed intentionally getting the rhyme wrong.

"*SWELL*. I'll have to write that rhyme down. Did you come up with that all by yourself? Try not to hurt yourself next time." Tamsin laughed in tandem with Bo as they hugged one other. Tamsin gave her a deep kiss seeing Bo's eyes were flicking blue.

Bo made sure to pull only a little bit of chi but Tamsin was right, her taste was a little addictive. They both proceeded to close their eyes again. 'What am I doing?' Bo questioned herself. As the days went by Tamsin not only showed Bo her heart and soul, but now Tamsin trusted Bo without question. Moreover, her proud and valiant Valkyrie started to lean on Bo more and more for both physical and emotional support. From the war stories that Tamsin told Bo, she was a loaner because of all the relationships she ruined and ultimately she at one point or another was let down by someone close. That was the reason why she was not even that close to her own sisterhood. She believed that in order to do something right, you had to do it yourself. A little help was ok but she always had a backup plan when the stuff hit the fan. Bo felt terrible. Tamsin was expiring and Bo had her heart now. This could end very badly for everyone. She felt selfish and she felt like a monster. Now she was on her way to ruining anything good she has with Tamsin due to her needs as a succubus. She just did not stick to the plan. A tear fell from Bo's eye as she lay with her Valkyrie.

Tamsin was almost asleep when she felt a tear drop hit her neck. Shit Bo is overthinking this again she concluded. Tamsin kind of guessed that it had to do with Bo's breaking away from the plan thereby possibly seriously jeopardizing their own "together" status. She brought Bo in for hug and she turned to her. She wiped away a tear drop from Bo's cheek who was looking away from Tamsin ashamed of her deed. She held Bo's chin lightly turning her to where they saw eye to eye. "Bo, I have been around a long time. Success in our lives is not measured on how many times we falter or fail, it is how many times we possess the bravery and courage to get back up and try again" Tamsin said sincerely and kissed Bo on the forehead. "Get up Bo. You are a goddess, daughter of Odin, a lover *and* a warrior. You can do this." Tamsin said in a reassuring tone.

Those sage words and encouragement immediately lifted Bo's spirits. Bo nodded with a sincere smile and without another word she rested her head on Tamsin's chest. She was still getting use to Tamsin being such a deep thinker but it made sense. It was time to get up and try again. Right before she drifted off to sleep behind Tamsin, and image of Tamsin's salute to her came to mind. 'Unconditional love' resonated in her head as sleep enveloped her.


	13. Damned If You Do

Tamsin woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing to the tune of 'unforgiven' by Metallica. She looked around to find that she was still on the floor with Bo sleeping soundly next to her but her expression was turning to one of annoyance as the phone kept ringing. Tamsin forgot that she never retrieved it after their brief 'trip to the promise land'. Her body ached as she crawled on the floor and retrieved the cell phone and looked at the caller ID. Whatever it was it better be good she thought. It had no name but then she recognized it as a number that came from her new precinct. "Tamsin." She answered in her usual Spartan manner.

"Tamsin it's Kendra. I know you are not scheduled to be in until tomorrow, but I need to know how soon you can make it in today." Kendra hurriedly said with her Australian accent.

"Kendra? What's going on?" Tamsin said with curiosity. "I am at my place in district 39 but can be there in a couple of hours." She saw Bo stir and prop herself up and looked at Tamsin with a smile. She pecked her on the cheek walked over to the dresser and donned on her robe. A part of Tamsin hated to see Bo get dressed so soon, but the show must go on.

"We just got intel on a Mexican drug cartel that is moving over a ton of meth through our area. This cartel known as 'los lobos' is always heavily armed and have managed to take out almost anything the police throw at them. While the police are able to, at great cost, capture the drugs from entering into the market, the perpetrators always have more than enough fire power to evade capture." Kendra said briefing Tamsin.

Tamsin knew this gang. They were brutal and even killed other Fae that tried to apprehend them. They were a mix of human and Fae banded together but that combination made them deadly especially in all human only districts. They tended to stay there so that the light of dark Fae councils would ignore them as it would be a 'human' problem. Tamsin was so caught up in thought sitting at the edge of the bed that Bo took her by surprise by draping a robe over her. Bo then disappeared down the steps.

"Shit, I know that gang, very brutally efficient. They have been known to take out the backup's backup. What is their current status?" Tamsin said furrowing her eye brows. She knew that encounters with this gang almost certainly involved death.

"One of our informants who has been tracking them for some time says that they are stopping in the warehouse district on canal street to distribute a portion of their shipment in 4 hours to the local gangs in the area before proceeding north to the remainder of their distribution sites in 8 hours." Kendra said with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

Kendra knew Tamsin was special, just like her other friends in her same district. She had so many run ins with 'weird and unexplained' varieties of people with 'odd skills and attributes' that she just accepted it. Her team was always called in since the normal beat cop variety could not deal with it. Even her team could not do it very well, but they were the best so they were called in when the shit hit the fan. Kendra was the one always helping her team adapt. But now, she hoped that Tamsin would shed some light on this hidden world. It was Kendra's acceptance of this hidden world that has allowed her to stay alive for so long and at least be somewhat good at her job. She also knew that Tamsin was partners with Dyson and she wanted to meet the real 'him' since he was always so closed off. He seemed to have powers which put him into a category of a werewolf from what she observed thus far but dared to not ask as she would be looked at as crazy. Why did she call Tamsin now? Because she knew her team needed better guidance from Tamsin than what she could give. Last time her team played a supporting role in a similar raid, she lost a third of her team. She still held much of that guilt today. She did at least capture some people who were quickly relieved from her custody by the "powers that be". One of them more often than not would be Dyson. Dyson always came in calmly and took custody, apologized for the inconvenience and walked away. When she explained how she captured or at times killed them, he seemed genuinely impressed but never shared anything beyond that. Kendra hated to be left in the dark but now maybe if Tamsin trusted her enough, her luck would change.

"I can be there in full gear in a couple of hours. Try not to make a move before then. I need to review your intel as well if you don't mind." Tamsin stated as she got up and started to rifle through her duffel bag for her black tactical uniform. Her vest was still down stairs.

"The whole team will be ready and geared up before then. She you in a few. Lock and load!" Kendra stated as she hung up.

Tamsin rushed to put in her gear and prepped herself in the bath room. She did not want to really bolt on Bo, but she had work to do. Several lives were at stake. WAIT human lives she thought. Why was she giving a rat's ass now? She normally did not care and could care less. She paused at this thought and had no idea why she cared so much. Just like the time she asked Bo why she cared so much about others. Same answer but now parroted by Tamsin. It was the right thing to do. Also she needed Kendra to help her find Bo's Lauren. 'Isn't that a shit sandwich that eats like a meal' she thought. This was definitely a 'Charlie Foxtrot' (cluster fuck). Working with Kendra was almost like working with other Fae districts as she seemed to be somewhat open minded about things she could not comprehend. There were even times that Kendra came to a conclusion that she would only tell Tamsin privately almost in joking, but she was spot on and both of them knew it. Kendra was so close to cracking the 'Da Vinci code' but she was a human outsider.

Tamsin briskly made it down stairs to see Bo pour her a fresh cup of coffee while Kenzi put out a plate of doughnuts. She also saw her now favorite bottle of vodka out as well. It was amusing that both Bo and Kenzi were trying to accommodate Tamsin. Just a couple of months ago, they were actively trying to keep her out of the crack shack as well as hide their liquor. "Wow breakfast, cop style. Gotta run in a few. Valkyrie has gotta take down a Fae-human drug cartel. Also gotta show the newbies how it is done." She said putting on her body armor with a smug expression. "Bo do feed when I am gone and don't suck the whole town dry ok?" Tamsin added seeing Bo's eyes turn blue briefly.

Bo just looked away and forced her eyes to return to their normal coloration, but Tamsin in full uniform was something else. Wow she thought. She wanted nothing more than to unwrap that present by tearing off its packaging. Tamsin was just too tasty Bo thought.

Tamsin grabbed a doughnut and chased it down with the coffee as Bo and Kenzi looked on astonished at Tamsin's speed. Tamsin took out a small note pad, ignoring everyone else and wrote down some notes quickly. At the end, she ripped off a section and handed it to Kenzi. "Thanks for the Vodka, just save this bottle and seat for later to celebrate my awe smacking awesomeness." Tamsin said with a conceded expression. The truth was, she needed to be sober to take down 'los lobos'. Referring to the note, "Can you look for that type of Vodka at Trick's place. It may need to be relocated here … you know for safe keeping and off premise storage" she said with a grin. "Valkyrie gotta run and take care of business" she concluded getting up. As Tamsin was carried her duffle bag toward the door she made an imaginary gun in left hand then pretended to discharge it into the air as she said "Boom" in an aloof manner. She smiled and felt better that she fulfilled Dyson's request to add sound effects.

Bo caught up with Tamsin. She knew Tamsin was not a clingy person and hello and goodbyes were not her forte, but needed this for herself which kind of made her feel a little selfish. She grabbed Tamsin and did the Valkyrie farewell for a brief moment and then said "Return to me my Valkyrie" she let out in a serious and almost demanding tone. "Whatever succubus…. Emm …. Sure thing Bo." she said in an initially uncaring tone but had more feeling toward the end. Tamsin again saluted Bo in what seemed to be an unconscious gesture of respect as they broke.

Tamsin was so caught up on her mission now that she forgot that Bo needed more 'bonding time'. Bo just grabbed her and quickly engaged her in the traditional Valkyrie farewell which still took her somewhat by surprise. Tamsin had so many things running through her mind she responded in her normally cold and uncaring manner. It took her a split second but chose to yet again soften the words slightly. She needed to go and get this over with as soon as possible so she left expediently as they completed and broke the hold.

A doughnut piece forcefully ejected out across the room that Kenzi was in the process of chewing. She realized that Tamsin's words were not in sync with her actions. Tamsin still acted and played that cold hearted Valkyrie through her words, but her salute to Bo was the same as Hildr's. Bo was not joking about that apparently. Bo was just staring at the door Tamsin left through deep in thought. It did give Kenzi a brief moment to read the note Tamsin gave her. She did not do well with grocery lists that were not from her BFF, but Kenzi would give it a try. It read something totally different and something she never really expected from the blond.

'Don't let Bo know about the Dark Fae guy. Bo is a good person, she does not need any more doubt and guilt. She is not the monster she thinks she is. Don't return the other bottle. I'll be back for it. - T'

Kenzi was faced with a hard decision. She tells Bo everything. There are no secrets between them ever as that was the entire basis of their relationship. Bo was part of her sisterhood. And Bo hates it when things are hidden from her for her own protection. 'However Tammy Fae lurves my Bo Bo. Wait that statement is so wrong in so many ways. What is happening here in bizarro land and why did I even think that' Kenzi mused trying to get her own reality back in check. 'Sure Tamsin salutes Bo with Hildr's but that could be a setup. Being nice, still could also be a setup although a big stretch. Having massive succu-sex with Tamsin begging. T-sam crying a river in Bo's arms. The note to me that shows she actually cares about Bo's feelings. Our heart to heart talk which she did not kill me over thankfully. That hug just now… SHE JUST TOOK AND ACCEPTED ORDERS FROM BO. That bitch hates being dictated to with a vengeance. Frack me sideways and hit me over the head with an anvil! Detective Wondersnatch has an insatiable itch for my Bo Bo. Officer Slam-inson *DOES* lurve by bestie.'

Bo was just standing there worrying about Tamsin. Her Valkyrie was going off to a fire fight with only her skills as a human. She had no Fae backup either. Bo already missed her plenty and wanted to be there for her. Tamsin had shown a side of herself that Bo never expected, beyond that bad ass exterior she possessed a very fragile heart. Tamsin did her best to keep everyone away from it by not getting attached and avoiding hard questions that had to do with complex emotions. She let Bo in however and she was honored. Bo also wanted it to stay that way, but how could it down the line? She looked over at Kenzi and saw she too was deep in thought with Tamsin's note in hand. What was it with that note that gave Kenzi pause? Bo walked over the Kenzi and took her into a hug. "Hey, It's been crazy the past couple of weeks huh? Thanks Kenzi for understanding." Bo said as she rocked her a little.

"No problemo." Kenzi said as she broke the hug patting her on the back. "We're in it together like Starsky and Hutch. Fly like Starbuck and Apollo. And I must say the remake of that series was Frackin' Awesome."

"Tamsin sent you out shopping? You 2 seem to be getting along well." Bo mentioned as she walked over to the freezer and pulled out 2 mini tubs of chunky monkey ice cream, tossing one to Kenzi.

Kenzi still with note in hand crumpled it up and tossed it toward the trash can and missed. She made a mental note to pick it up later "Well leave it to the Kenzi charm" she said pointing both of her thumbs at herself. " Props to me, I did not even used my glam powers on her." She said with a smug expression.

"I can help with Tamsin's list as I got to go to the Dal and tidy things up and I think we'd better start bringing items back too." Bo said as she sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside it to get Kenzi to sit with her.

Kenzi walked over the sat down facing Bo with one of her legs tucked under the other. "I can do it. Nothing I can't take care of Bo bear. Besides, I know *ALL* of Trick's hiding places. Also she said not to return Catherine the Great's Vodka. Detective Bitchin….. *Detective Tamsin JENNINGS* wants to keep it here for 'security reasons'" Kenzi said in a quick way to get Bo to move on to another topic. She still had not decided what to do about the note's contents.

Bo looked at her amused "You called her by her name….. Wait her last name is Jennings? Wow you two are really close." Bo exclaimed surprised. She really never expected her to be a Jennings as Tamsin was Tamsin. No need for a last name, there was only one that she knew of.

"Nope-a-roni , She left her body armor down here and it was stitched on it." She then patted Bo on the leg "*I* was paying attention to WHAT she wore, not what she wasn't." Kenzi teased.

Bo was just about to eat a scoop of ice cream when she instead just flicked the ice cream toward Kenzi who was fast to avoid it as it flew out to the floor with a splat in front of them. Kenzi and Bo erupted in laughter as Bo tried her best to deny it "No I wasn't. She just never modeled her vest in front of me." Bo said as she thought about the Cargo container event which made her blush slightly.

"You got Tamsin to MODEL for you?! Oh sister…. we have so gotta talk now. What she's now the lingerie model for Bo's secret?" Kenzi stated in disbelieve. This thing with Her and Tamsin was getting better by the moment.

After they stopped laughing Bo got up and sauntered over to the kitchen for some napkins since she made a mess propelling ice cream at Kenzi. "So how are things with You and Hale?" Bo asked. One of the napkins dropped onto the floor that Bo retrieved off the counter. As Bo bent down to pick it up, at the last moment, she also picked up Tamsin's note to Kenzi. Bo really wanted to help out getting what her Valkyrie needed so she opened the note and read it. Reading between the lines, Bo came to the realization that she was right and the truth hurt. She did suck that Dark Fae guy dry and Tamsin covered for her. Her trance was broken when Kenzi was talking about how Hale and her went out on an official date or sorts. She caught on mid sentence. Bo thought it best to throw the note away and rejoin Kenzi.

Kenzi was deep in thought on how to place Hale and her as a couple. "Well…. We are … ummm a couple …. I think of sorts…." She said with uncertainty, "but I have been spending a lot time in the Light Compound although Bruce did show me around the Dark Compound a couple times as well. The light could learn a thing or two about the decorating you know. Oh yea, well I have been spending time with Hale kicking it back with him. He does his formal Ash stuff, which he lets me observe and when he is not, he and I are …. Very very good friends. Almost inseparable" Kenzi concluded seeing that Bo just rejoined her cleaning up her mess.

"So what you are trying to say is that you are both on each others mind, but are scared to take the next step" Bo asserted.

"Well, the Kenzi machine will always get her man." Kenzi said pointing at herself.

Bo placed her hand on Kenzi's "You need to find out before it is too late. We wait and wait for the perfect time, but what if that perfect time never comes? What if it passes? What if you find out but it is too late to do anything about it." Bo quickly spat out as she thought of her fallen Valkyrie. "The last thing we need in our lives is regret and have all our sentences contain 'should've, could've, and would've'" Bo summed up as a pang in her heart felt for Tamsin.

"Yea, I guess. I .. I'm just a mess with Nate ya know? You think it's love, birds are chirping, cupid's arrow is on target, and stars align, but then you find out…. BANG!... that you can't be together because both of us are in 2 different universes. And NOW that I am Fae, I am definitely in a different universe. Now I am in the same universe as Hale, but my past haunts me. On top of that I am beginning to regret. I will see everything in the human world I cherish go .. POOF…. eventually." Kenzi said as she looked down in regret after mimicking and cloud of dust exploding in the air with her hands.

"Kenzi, if you know you love him and want to take the relationship farther, find out now. There are a plethora of things we never say to one another with the assumption that we will see them again. Even Fae who live longer will die sooner or later and that just compounds the problem. We never say how we truly feel, we skirt topics, avoid situations and then only find out it's either too late or it happens at the worst possible time. Then when we look for comfort and absolution there is no one there" Bo mumbled toward the end, breaking eye contact with Kenzi as she realized that that situation applied to her.

"Bo. Tamsin is totally cray about you. And after everything I witnessed, yea, she's madly in lurve with you." Kenzi said as a matter of fact. She also wanted to change topics.

"You think so Kenz? We have been skirting that topic ever since she went on her jihad to find Lauren. We have just accepted that we are together with no real designation. I guess we purposefully avoided it as labels and saying those titles out loud require you to face the facts. Did Tamsin say that she loved me to you?" Bo asked.

"Nope. The only way I can tell is that *you* thawed out her very cold heart. You had her crying in your arms. Tamsin is so tough, she'd make a stone statue cry first. That tells me that she trusts you and only you with everything she is and isn't. After Tamsin and I talked, she totally worships the ground you walk on. Yes, I think … I know she'd move the world for you and ask nothing from you in return. That's love." Kenzi said without much animation in her hands which meant that she was being very serious.

"I know. She covered for me even after I sucked that Dark Fae guy dry." Bo said looking at Kenzi's reaction. She did not want to put her on the spot for where her loyalties lie. "I hope he does not wake up and talk." Bo exhaled a little worried.

Kenzi was surprised Bo knew. At this point she probably thought it better to clarify a couple items with some ambiguity thrown in. "Not that I know everything … BUT… I hear the dark Fae Guy is dead. So I hear. BUT I could be wrong." Kenzi said quickly.

Bo immediately dropped her face on the back of the chair back covering it with her hands. "Fuck me! AND she kills for me too." Bo felt depressed that she made Tamsin resort to that on her behalf. It also surprised her that Tamsin was in her court all the way back then. "WHY the heck did she not tell me?!" Bo yelled through the couch back.

"Cus you were with Lauren and also she knew deep down inside you are a good person and didn't deserve to go to jail without even passing go to collect your 200 smackers. Plain and simple. Also it's not like Tamsin was an open book to anyone. But she is now, to one person and one person only. You. I guess the question is again, do you lurve her as well?" Kenzi asked already knowing the answer. But as Bo said earlier, saying something out loud made you deal with it.

Bo lifted her head and looked straight at Kenzi "I … I don't kn… SHIT… I LOVE TAMSIN! OK! There I said it! But then of course I still have feelings for Lauren too so I LOVE LAUREN! WHY do *I* have to be a stupid succubus. I could have been any other Fae and it would have been ok. But noooooo! I just want to be a NORMAL monogamous human being. This is so ultimately FUBAR. On top of all of this Tamsin loves me back and forgives me for all the bad shit *I* have done to her. She is a fucking human now because of my conceited actions! Now, stupid me, I told Tamsin to go find and keep Lauren safe and then bring her back to me. It hurts Kenz to know that Tamsin would put her life on the line for Lauren BECAUSE I asked her to! Tamsin probably fucking hates the doctor." Bo yelled getting up pacing around trying to both vent and deal with her raw emotions. She also did not want to scare Kenzi.

"Bo" Kenzi sternly stated, "You need to do what is right for you. I think both Lauren and Tamsin would agree with that. They both want you to be happy."

"That's the problem Kenz, even if I choose, I get hurt since I will lose a person I love. Not to mention if I go with Lauren, I hurt Tamsin. If I go with Tamsin, Lauren will forever be kicking herself that she was not enough when she WAS. We still have yet to cover Dyson. I just can't take this right now" Bo said frustrated as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Bo, I guess I never asked but what do you love about Lauren?" Kenzi stated trying to work Bo though this though patch.

"Lauren. Where do I start. She is extremely smart, sensitive, sexy, caring, does all the girlly stuff with me. Even with her intellect, she treads carefully and is sensitive to other's feelings to the point where she is unsure how to act herself which I think is cute. She comes off as indecisive, but knows what is going on once she has all the pieces of the puzzle. She is witty and funny in her own way. She is unafraid to try new things and entertain new ideas. And…. I lost her…. How? Sure she broke up with me. Why? She never pointed the finger at me but it might have well been. I treated her like shit Kenzi. That is how. I was so busy saving he whole damn world I did not give back. *I* just kept taking like a leech. All along Lauren held our relationship together, until it was too late. It takes 2 to make a relationship work, and it only took one to ruin it. That would be me, Bo the unaligned home wrecker" Bo said as she ended her tirade as her eyes were welling up with unfallen tears.

"Whoa" Kenzi said as both of her eye brows lifted. "I never knew. I just thought she had an issue with you feeding from others?"

"Yea, that too, but it was not anything we couldn't work out." Bo plopped back down on the couch with Kenzi and exhaled looking exhausted.

"So what do you like.. em.. love about Tamsin?" Kenzi asked

"She's incredible. Accepts all of me and does not ask me to change a thing. She is powerful, brave, valiant, vicious, unafraid and forthright even now as a human. Freaking hot. Caring, gentle, kind but she expresses everything through her actions. Very experienced and seasoned in a street smart sort of way. She thinks deeply although she makes it seem otherwise. Her decisions are quick and precise and unwavering. She always follows through. She never gives up on something or someone she believes even if others think it is a lost cause. She may fight to win, but she fights not for the person or people, but for the ideal. And… let's see how I can screw this up. Go with Lauren, *BREAK HER HEART*. Kenz, she saved herself for ME. In all her life times she kept her heart lock away from everyone. Now, I just feel like I'm both toying with her heart AND her life. SHIT! I am sure as hell glad that she believes in getting me back with Lauren because sometimes I doubt it myself whether that was a good idea. Whatever it is, Trick will be back soon and I can get his help to at least restore Tamsin 's powers and extend her life while I figure all this crap out." Bo exclaimed passionately.

"Soooo" Kenzi murmured trying to sum things up looking up toward the ceiling briefly "While both love you and will do anything for you, one is expressive in emotions and does stuff with you that make you feel like an ordinary gal keeping you grounded in a human world even though you are Fae. Tamsin is knowledgeable and experienced and has been around the proverbial Fae block more than a couple of times. She has fought the hard fights and is the type of person you need support from to watch your back and give you guidance in this crazy Fae world. Tamsin is your rock in the unpredictable Fae seas so to speak."

"Yea I guess. But you make Tamsin sound like a machine. She does feel and she feels deeply. You just have to be able to read it." Bo stated all deflated. She was tired and the day had yet to start.

"Bo bear, I hate to say it but I don't think this is a succubus thing. You know why?" Kenzi leaned back and murmured in a soft tone putting her hand on Bo's shoulder. "Because all the wonderful qualities you love about both women had nothing to do with feeding. Also on top of that, Tamsin is human now and you still found each other and can't seem to get enough of her." She concluded.

"I wish I had some sort of Magic 8 ball to give me the correct answer sometimes. I guess I have to play it by ear before I do anything rash. For all I know Lauren already moved on. I wouldn't blame her either since I get the award for worlds absolutely worse girlfriend. I may be going for the universe title after this shit. I also hope Tam Tam has more forgiveness and patience in her heart for all my future mess-ups."

"Bo, I think Tamsin salutes you unconsciously. Her body movements are a barometer of how she feels about you. She can suppress and change her words all she wants but the body never lies. She was yours as soon as you saw her do that. Maybe even sooner. And that also means her commitments to you stand for better or for worse….." Kenzi said in a deep exhale and after seeing Bo's face contort with flashes of pain she proceeded to reassure her. "Bo, we are in this together and we will figure this out. Sistas to the end! OK?" Kenzi concluded tenderly as she brought Bo in for a much needed embrace.

"Do Dna" Bo whispered into Kenzi's ear as a single tear drop fell as she tightened the hug.

"Ok. As you know Detective Tamsin Jennings is our CRE (close range engagement) combat trainer. However, she is also a specialist with the 39th with intel on Los Lobos and will be consulting us on this op. All of you remember the last time we encountered this gang, we ended up losing several team members in that engagement without apprehending anyone of significance. We hope to change the game a little this time around. You may hear items that sound odd and even alien to you. Keep an open mind. Our survival and the success of this mission depends on it." Kendra stated standing up addressing the team of 20.

Tamsin was caught off guard by the fact that Kendra opened up the door to the fact that there were more than just humans out there. She knew that this cartel was part Fae. The team seemed to accept this possibility but looked a little skeptical since Tamsin, an outsider, was going to tell them how to do their job. She hated to address a team as public speaking was never her thing. She was a woman of action but never the less, sometimes it is necessary.

Tamsin got up and stood next to Kendra. "Thanks Captain. Los Lobos is a well organized gang with a lot of hardware, and an extensive informant network. As such there is a possibility that they could be tipped off. Therefore, backup units will be summoned only once we are successfully inside the warehouse structure. The more police involvement we have the greater the risk of showing our hand. All precincts at current are totally unaware of this op. If anyone asks, we are being deployed as a training exercise. We will not be using our standard encrypted police radios, we will be using marine channels with encryption. Los lobos scans common police frequencies and looks for both strength as well as quantity. I know that encrypted marine communications is a tip off as oppose to unencrypted but I am willing to bet that they ignore it since this warehouse is next to a marina." Tamsin stated factually looking at the audience for questions.

"On to the warehouse itself. The perimeter looks unguarded, but there are unarmed informants posing as dock workers and beggars which is their standard MO. In addition, they planted multiple movement and heat sensors on the perimeter in addition to standard CTV feeds to give them time to prep for an assault. To nullify some of these advantages, I have sent out a gas line repair crew to break open the mortar near the site to validate that the gas line below grade is not leaking. The crew of 10 will be using several jack hammers that will be in our general path of approach or AO (area of operation). There are several picnic tables abutted against the fence to the warehouse which the workers will most likely use, so traffic near the point of entry should be clear. Most of the personnel with hardware are inside the facility. To gain entry, access will be through a weakened part of the tin wall structure looking at the corrosion present outside. The jack hammers should cover our noise. Windows and doors are a non starter. They are alarmed and some have been known to set off traps. The entry doors look like they have complex biometric mechanisms installed. Once inside, we will secure the location and call for backup as needed. Questions before I move on?" Tamsin looked up again seeing everyone was on the same page. She observed that Kendra was looking at her with a nod showing that she liked what she heard thus far. From the back, Clarisa "Chica" Torres raised her hand and said "Terminator?". "Yes Chica" Tamsin said as she was still getting use to their monikers (as well as her own), but she was hard to miss. She was a 5 foot tall demolitions expert with a thing for knives. She was also the only other female on the team besides Kendra and now herself.

"I just need to know only ONE thing. Where these pendejos are." She said with a boastful manner as she made the action of pumping a shot gun and pointing it at an imaginary enemy. It caused several of the people around her to laugh and fist bump her.

Tamsin did not wait for the chatter to die down instead she just moved forward "We will be approaching the site with some F150s and in construction coveralls with our equipment underneath. Once at the fence perimeter where this tree is to provide coverage we will change out, cut the fence and move out toward our entry point. After creating an opening, we will enter in 2 teams. One will take the north end and the other will take the south using a flanking maneuver and we will meet in the center. For those with the teams going inside the warehouse, we will be using several offensive weapons but namely the Mossberg 500 shotgun 8 round variant, tranquilizer dart rifles and your Glock 22's will be swapped with Glock 20's with silencers and 20 round hi cap magazines. Also your shot guns will have buckshot and slug loads *IN AN ALTERNATING PATTERN*" Tamsin paused as she heard a commotion amongst the team.

A heavy set but muscular man by the name of Mike raised his hand. "Yes…. Ummmmmmm Mike?" Tamsin stated with a question forgetting his moniker.

"Hump day, Ma'am, heavy weapons specialist" he stated proudly. "What are we taking down here? First 10mm rounds in Glocks, those are one of the most powerful semi-auto rounds out there short of a 50 cal not to mention they are NOT standard issue in any agency I know of. Also why are we using slug rounds in our shotguns which are powerful enough to take down a grizzly. These rounds will go through any human target with body armor *AND* through the next couple people and possibly the walls behind them." He exclaimed as he stated a question everyone had on their mind.

"*I KNOW*" Tamsin stated with a sadistic grin, but she snapped back to reality quickly and straightened up. "I am hoping that we can take Los Lobos down silently so we will only need to use our traq dart rifles for the whole op, and maybe our silenced Glocks and knives if you want. If all hell breaks loose or we lose the element of surprise, we need something with a little more kick to get the job done."

"So we are trying to take out superman or something?" Hump day asked.

"No, but I have seen a lot of weird things in my travels. Some of the people we will engage are accustom to pain and need a little more … ummmm … convincing. Also they are known to have large animals which are fast and hard to hit and even harder to take down. Your MP5s are fucking useless if you can't even hit them. Hence the shotgun is needed. Buckshot is your first round which covers a huge radius but is enough to piss off those … ummm things. They will pause and stand up on their hind legs to show you who is boss, and when they do that, the next round is a slug round which you aim for their heart. That will kill them guaranteed. Wash, rinse, repeat as necessary. Got it?" Tamsin stated forcefully staring down the team. She knew what she and the team were dealing with. Shape shifters like Dyson. Almost impossible to kill, but she figured out a way. HER way. 'I get to kick some puppy ass after all' she thought smugly to herself.

People stared at her in disbelief at what she just said, but everyone heard rumors about Los Lobos and how they almost wiped out their same team a couple years previous. They were anything but ordinary so deep down they knew Tamsin was right. She was not a conventional thinker like the other leaders and they were thankful for that.

"OK. I need snipers on this building with standard issue equipment. Long Shot and On Target, you got this. Heavy D, you spot and defend that position as well as help with their egress. GOT IT?!" Tamsin said with authority.

"Carrot Top and Spike, you have the 50 cal bipods setup at the fence to cover our egress as well. This shit may go south so we need cover. OK?!" Tamsin commanded.

"OK the remaining form up into 2 teams. One under Kendra and the other one is with me. NOW SUIT UP AND LOCK AND LOAD LADIES in 20! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Tamsin yelled as she pointed them to the locker rooms.

After everyone made a hasty exit, Kendra walked over and patted her on the back. "I knew you were the right one for the job. So … from the looks of it we are taking down werewolves…. But who would believe that." She mentioned as she began to walk away. Kendra just had a hunch and that is what she thought she saw in the encounter before. She was scarred and always had nightmares about it every now and then.

"Kendra. We may get this one, but we may also spark off an all out war with the cartel. Things could get worse before it gets better." Tamsin said not even looking at Kendra who was already at the door with her back to Tamsin. Tamsin was just about to kick some Fae ass in a territory that only had humans to fend them off. The odds were not great but at least now they had a good chance to succeed in her mind.

Kendra did not even turn around. "Those *THINGS* killed 2 of my best friends a couple years back. I considered them *MY* family. In the end there was not enough of them left to fucking bury. I have been waiting patiently for this day and I say ….. bring it. Today is a good day to die." Kendra calmly stated as she left the room to suit up as well.

Tamsin was scared. She immediately thought of Bo and her promise to come back to her. She had no idea how this now human body would hold up in real combat. Also how would she perform without her powers? She pulled out her phone and proceeded to enter in a text message with a delayed 8 hour send. She then walked over to her desk and put it in a drawer and headed for the lockers.

'Please forgive me Bo. I failed you. –Love T'


	14. BFF or GF? WTF!

"So tell us again about your missing son?" Kenzi asked Laurie, a new client sitting down inside a house at the kitchen table.

Laurie who had bags under her eyes obviously due to lack to sleep and stress took a sip of tea and looked at Bo and then Kenzi. "Derrick was just a normal college kid and did what colleges kids do. He took a week long road trip with friends to the beach and then mid tip he abandoned them without a word. His friends tried to locate him and so did the local PD there to no avail. He has been missing for a week to this day now" Laurie said in frustration.

"Was he acting strangely, distant, withdrawn or was there anything missing from his room suggesting that he was going on a longer trip of sorts?" Bo asked.

"No. He was the normal bright, friendly and talkative kid in college. He did pack items for this road trip but nothing out of the ordinary. The police say that he will be back but I know my son Derrick. He's a good boy and would not leave like that. We are tree elders we always either stay or live within the same vicinity. Can you find him?" Laurie said worried.

"Sure we can. That moves us on to the compensation for our time, travel and expenses." Kenzi piped up.

"I…. umm.. I can't pay you in cash, but do you accept gold krugerrands?" Laurie pleaded with an apologetic tone.

Kenzi's mouth dropped open for a second as she processed that "Sure! I think we can work with that. Do you mind if I ask you some more questions while my associate Bo takes a look around for clues?" Kenzi said quickly as she wanted to get on with the case ASAP.

Laurie just nodded.

"Does your son have a current romantic interest or did he or his friends reveal that he had one while he was on vacation with them?" Bo asked getting up.

"No. He has always been a sort of a loaner. He would date some girls in his class every now than then, but nothing serious." Laurie said looking up at Bo in her professional light grey colored business attire pants and white blouse under her matching unbuttoned suit jacket. A thin necklace chain probably containing a badge or ID at the end was obscured as it was tucked into a pocket inside her jacket. A metal grey compact semi auto could be seen mounted on her right side hip as she got up.

"Thanks. I'll take a look around if you don't mind." Bo asked and turned to roam the house.

Bo was browsing all the family photos in fames in the dining room display and it reminded her that she really had no picture of Tamsin other than the one she took at the cargo container. They also had no pictures together. She made a mental reminder to herself to get one. Speaking of, Bo then quickly thought of the raid that was probably going on now in Tamsin's district. 'God I hope you are ok Tamsin' Bo thought.

Kenzi and Bo finished up at the client's house in 30 minutes gathering all the clues they needed. They then proceeded to the station to gather more information for their case.

Bo was sitting in the passenger seat of Kenzi's newish sports car when she slinked out of her suit jacket as the seats were tight for room. "Kenz, I can't believe we went to a client's house in this get up" Bo said referring to her outfit. "I need at least be wearing some leather somewhere" Bo clarified as she pulled the jacket free and placed it behind the chair. She adjusted her badge which read Special Agent, Precinct 39 on it. "You at least got to accessorize a little." Bo said pointing to some of Kenzi eccentric bling as she leaned back into the chair.

"Well I'm the brains of this PI outfit remember? We need to attract the krugerrand type clientele right? *WHICH* I must say I did. So that is why I brought this car, and we dressed up. Besides I'm like Mike Zuckerberg. Since I'm the boss, I can dress anyway I like so even dressing in this semi business casual ridiculous outfit paid off see?" Kenzi justified still paying attention to the road. She down shifted and overpassed a couple cars making several moving violations in the process and then came back down to normal speed again.

"HELLO!" Bo said as she dangled her badge next to Kenzi to see.

"Oh like my bestie is going to give me a ticket. Please" Kenzi exhaled quickly. "Besides, we are here already." Kenzi abruptly turned into the station. "So it's barely been a week since Dyson stopped by and gave that to you. Do you even have a desk *Special Agent*?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yea, Dyson knew that with Tamsin's new assignment as well as her being a human now, Hale would put a new Fae there to be his partner in the interim to keep up looks and to appease the council. So, since I half joked to Tamsin and Dyson that I would take her desk while she was on assignment, Dyson put it through and Hale approved. Also it somewhat appeased the dark since I am *UNALIGNED* and the cops in department are used to seeing me already." Bo concluded as she unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed her jacket and got out of the car.

Kenzi trotted next to Bo as her 4 inch heals impeded her stride. Bo did not have that issue since she was wearing flats. "Yea the cops in the department are used to seeing you all right... seeing your ASSets is more like it. Hey," Kenzi abruptly stopped to turn to Bo holding her arm and looking her up and down. " I don't remember Dyson giving you a gun? Is that real?" Kenzi questioned.

"No he didn't. Tamsin left her service weapon at my place a while back. So I decided to complete the look. It's not like I need to use it." Bo said remembering how a part of her wanted to strip Tamsin down during that bath tub confession and help give her a tongue bath, succubus style. As appealing as it was back then, Tamsin was also very drunk and that would be taking advantage of her.

"Hey Bo Bo." Kenzi said as she grabbed Bo by both shoulders making eye contact with a piercing stare then lowering her head slightly "You know, I am glad I don't have to ask D-man for favors to look up stuff anymore, BUT…. Do you think it's a good idea to put BOTH of you together as *PARTNERS* now that he's got his wolf back?" Kenzi voiced with concern. She was not oppose to Dyson making moves on her bestie, but she was afraid Bo would get even more confused with her current romantic relationships she was already trying to sort out if they kept in close proximity to each other.

Bo considered this for a moment. She never really thought of it that way. Her primary goal was to go take Tamsin's place in the short haul and not leave Dyson high and dry. She also did it out of a tinge of guilt as well. They always worked on similar cases so why not make it official. When Tamsin returns, she can just get back with her normal routine and give up the badge and Tamsin's desk. Dyson and she were in the past but it was made apparent at her dawning that Dyson was holding on to hope to be an item again when Bo was no longer attached. Would their closeness spark up some smoldering embers into a raging fire? She loved him at one point after all and still cared for him today. Could it be possible to love again? Bo's mind became dizzy with the possibility of a triangle turning into a square. It seemed that everyone close to her wanted to be with her. Laruen and Dyson made their advances known to some degree ahead of time. Tamsin kept it all inside until she started to crack and inadvertently showed signs of her feelings for Bo but otherwise tried her hardest to repel Bo. "No. But I can handle it Kenz. He's got his wolf back but I told him that I can't have him pining after me all the time. I'm already kind of confused right now with just 2 people, I can't afford to make it 3. This was just the right thing to do. Tamsin's is gone on assignment and this is where I am needed." Bo confessed backing up slightly from Kenzi's grip and donning on her jacket.

"OK but make sure the Kenz is always top priority" Kenzi stated patting Bo on her forearm.

"Of course!" Bo said emphatically as they both walked into the station.

On their way to Dyson's desk, it only took a couple seconds after entering for Bo, wearing her badge and power suit, to stop all productivity at the whole precinct again.

Dyson was as his desk busy with paperwork as the norm for the light. Without even looking up he greeted "Special Agent Dennis. Kenzi." He glanced up a second later and found it peculiar and a little amusing that both Kenzi and Bo were dressed up in formal work type attire. "So how did the job interviews go?" Dyson said with all seriousness trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"D-man, just steppin up our game ya' know. When we bring out *this*." Kenzi gestured in game show hostess style, "They bring out the dough!" Kenzi announced pointing both her index fingers at Dyson pistol style. She then quickly skipped over and hopped on his desk.

"Hey Dyson." Bo smiled happy to see him. She took off her suit jacket and hung it on the chair back and sat down at Tamsin's desk. This was the first time sitting at her desk. It felt odd as she did not tell Tamsin yet she was squatting at her desk and that the Ash approved her to work at the precinct in the interim. Should she go through her drawers and reorganize? She flung her hair back over her shoulder with her hands and noticed a sudden spike in energy in the area. She looked up and did her best to keep a neutral expression. It was from Dyson with his eyes glued on Bo. His expression was neutral was well as he smiled at her but Bo could tell the difference in his aura. 'His heart still beats for me. Maybe Kenzi was right and I should have avoided this whole situation' Bo thought.

"Bo, when did you get a service weapon?" Dyson asked as he tried hard to not let his mind wander to Bo's other physical characteristics.

"Oh, Tamsin left it behind a while back at our place. I'm just holding on to it." Bo said quickly as she did not want to get into the details on the circumstances surrounding on how she acquired it.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Dyson asked as it peaked his interest.

"Bo and I were trained by the *BEST* instructors … on YouTube…. So NO FEARS D-man, we got it covered. Like my Bo Bo really even needs one with me around and not to mention her persuasion powers." Kenzi cut in slapping her hand playfully on his desk.

"Well when you are ready to take it to the next level, let me know Bo." Dyson offered. Bo 'in uniform' did peak his interest for a variety of reasons, but he had work to do. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" Dyson asked as he went back to his stack of paper work.

"Well we got a missing person's case. Just dropped in to lookup some info in the PD database and track down a cell number or 2." Bo stated the facts with a smile.

"Let me know if I can help ladies, you know where I sit." Dyson said without looking up. It was not that he wanted to come off as uncaring and cold, it was more to respect Bo as a partner rather than thinking about her as someone he was or will be romantically involved with.

Time flew by as Kenzi and Bo and even Dyson from time to time worked out any leads and possibilities they had and came up with a plan. They all worked well together. As time passed through the day, both Dyson and Bo loosened up as they were able to find that common ground they could work together as partners. It was still a learning curve but at least this endeavor would not be a failure. It was Kenzi that Dyson and Bo had to thank for it. She was a good friend to both of them but made sure to help steer the conversations and interactions to avoid any possible landmines. Tamsin's name did come up in their conversations but more to the effect on how she can be utilized on this case as needed. It seemed that their missing person was headed toward the edge of their district. He had turned off his cell phone or was forced to mid route and probably removed the battery. However, using cell tower data there was a very small set of numbers which also registered on the same towers in the travel path at or about the same time as their subject Derrick.

"This is interesting. At about the time Derrick's phone was shut off, a pay as you go phone with no online registration, no name, no credit card or address was brought online and is now travelling with this one number that was travelling with Derrick's original phone" Kenzi brought up.

"Yea and it is headed toward the edge of our district." Bo said looking at the map in lost thought.

"They must have a car of some sort as they are traveling the main interstates and looking at the registration times on the towers, they are in a vehicle going about highway speeds. Annnnddd…. It looks like they are currently stopped in this area as of about 10 minutes ago." Kenzi pointed.

"Wait, I know that area, it is old and beat up pier with cargo containers and a single active dock." Bo said stopping herself short of stating that it was where Tamsin's container was located.

"Well maybe they took a rest stop of sorts." Dyson looked up from his desk and interjected.

"No. This area is pretty remote and there is not even a gas station or hotel around for miles." Bo followed up. "So they must be either picking up something or waiting for something…." Bo said as she furrowed her brows pensively.

"Wait!" Kenzi said, "How current is this satellite feed Dyson?" she asked.

"Our feeds are about 24-48 hours old unless another agency requests more frequent updating." Dyson said as he got up and looked at Bo's screen. "In this case, here, it is 31 hours old."

Kenzi pulled out her laptop and started to click away. "Svoloch'! These guys must have never heard of the internet. They don't have their schedules online."

Bo just got off her cell phone "There is a boat docked there now whose destination is Norway. They leave in about an hour. Let's go Kenzi." Bo said as she got off her chair pulling her annoying suit jacket behind her. "Dyson, can you contract the dock master and see if you can stall them?" Bo asked hurriedly to which Dyson nodded.

"We are cutting is close, it takes 40 minutes to get there according to my GPS on my phone. Which really means 30, but with my new toy, I think we can make it in 25. To the KENZ MOBILE!" Kenzi stated as they briskly walked out of that station as productivity amongst the beat cops dropped again to an all-time low in passing.

As Kenzi stated to drive like a speed demon and Bo holding on for her life, Bo stated loudly to get over the sound of the racing engine, "You know it would be nice to get there alive and not get pulled over."

"First, I was born to drive this machine. Tesla and I are one. Second I have you who is a cop for the district, and third, we won't get pulled over with *THIS*!" Kenzi said as she flipped an unlabeled and nondescript switch. An immediate whining of police sirens and strobing lights came to life.

"Kenzi, you're not even a cop! When did you have time to get this done!" Bo exclaimed and held on tighter as Kenzi suddenly increased speed weaving through traffic.

"MOVE OVER BITCHES! ….. Well you're a cop so why not? And my cousin…. knows people, that knows people, who know how to pimp out rides." Kenzi smiled nonchalantly zipping through traffic and continued "*AT* a very attractive price point I might add. Don't even get me started with some of the James Bond enhancements he put in here. I just call him Q."

They got there in 22 minutes, record time but it took Bo a couple minutes to get her sea legs again as that ride was intense to say the least.

They started to walk the perimeter when they noticed there were men and women patrolling the area in all back fatigues armed with AR-15 rifles.

"Crap-tastic." Kenzi said in a whisper as Bo and Her ducked behind a cargo container to evade detection. "Bo that's a lot of people. Do you think they are the law?"

"Nope, but I can tell you this. Something big is happening here as this place was almost abandoned the last time I was here." Bo let out keeping her voice low looking around to get her direction.

"You were here before? I thought we don't fly solo?" Kenzi looked back at Bo raising her whispered voice slightly.

"Not now Kenz. What type of hardware are you packing?" Bo asked as they stealthily moved to the next row of cargo containers to evade detection.

"Ummmmm my powers and what you have." Kenzi confessed with an embarrassed look on her face. She remembered to pimp out her car, but forgot to 'pack' some essentials. "Wait," as Kenzi reached in her boot, "I've got this?" she said in consolation. She had pulled out her emergency 3 inch boot knife.

"You call that a knife." Bo said in a mock Australian accent.

"Oh Bo Bear, please tell me you haven't been watching reruns of Crocodile Dundee on second rate movie channels in the middle of the night" Kenzi said annoyed as they yet again moved to another set of cargo containers hastily as another set of guards passed their former location.

"Shit I've got my dagger, and gun with only 8 bullet… ummm rounds in it and I don't know if it will fire after Tamsin got it wet when she was in the tub with me." Bo said assessing the situation getting her bearing once more.

"Bo Bo, you told me about detective snarky pants paying you a visit while you were in the bath, but HOW did she get her gun wet again? God Bo! Did she accidentally have a wet t-shirt contest for you too?!" Kenzi asked sarcastically and then shook her head and put her hands on her temples to focus "Never mind. You two are just totally depraved."

"Kenz follow me. We need more hardware, and a lot of it… and I think I got a plan." Bo stated as she moved between cargo containers to another set of rows.

It did not take long for Bo to find Tamsin's rusted maroon container. Bo was just about to unlock the new lock Tamsin put on the container but then she turned to Kenzi and put her hands on both sides of her shoulders. "Kenzi. Promise me above all else to NOT tell anyone about this. Whatever you see here you never discuss it anyone including me outside of this container. OK Kenz?" Bo forcefully said staring her down.

Kenzi was about to make a witty comment but saw in Bo's eyes that she was dead serious. She just nodded in compliance. Who would steal anything from that hunk of junk rusted container she thought.

Bo dialed the 10 digit comb which Tamsin gave her and opened the door, she ushered Kenzi quickly inside and then closed the door behind themselves.

Kenzi could not see and turned her cell phone light on and Bo did the same. Bo walked over to the desk in the back and turned on the camping light. Kenzi could not believe what she saw. She looked around with her mouth part open in awe of the sheer collection of weapons in front of her. She was about to reach out and touch some of them, but stopped and considered why Bo would not tell her about this place. Bo was busy as she took out some binoculars and tossed one to Kenzi. These were vintage WWII German binoculars. All the weapons in there had history. They ranged the gamut and style of swords and bows, to the most modern rifles and hand guns. There seemed to be less of the more modern hardware, but they were still present. Who would have all this? Not Bo. TAMSIN. A war machine. This place was so like her. She was a methodical and accomplished killer and these must have been the items she had collected over all her life times. This container was organized, but cold. Utilitarian but not flashy. If things could describe a person, this was definitely her. It was akin to being inside of Tamsin's soul. Bo pulled out a double cross bow and set it on a box along with another. An out of place item Kenzi noted was on Tamsin's desk. It was a pair of stylish sunglasses. It was Bo's from the last time she was there as she did not have it on her today. Kenzi came to the conclusion as to why Bo was not joking about keeping this place secret. Bo was protecting the essence and soul of the Valkyrie she loved. Kenzi probably would have never seen this place if circumstances were different. Bo in her typical symbolic manner found a place even in this cold container as she left her sunglasses there as if she belonged. And she did.

Kenzi chose not a say a word as they started to load up. Bo uttered only a modicum of instructions in a soft and low voice. Bo was treating this place with the same reverence as a church. That was new. Kenzi pulled out a modified AK-47 with a long barrel with collapsible bipod mount and a scope then showed it to Bo who just nodded in approval. It was sniper time. She took out a set of banana magazines taped together with duct tape. She then inserted the magazine into the AK and chambered it. 'Ready to rock' she thought. Sure she had used an AK-47 before, but not this type which was heavily accessorized and definitely not with this much heritage on it. Selling the items in this place could have given Tamsin the ability to retire well but she chose not to Kenzi wondered. Her eyes then locked onto an authentic 1860 US Calvary sword with intricate engravings on its hilt. She looked at it carefully and was about to pick it up and feel it until she felt Bo's seething stare locked in her direction. "What? Just appreciating the art work." Kenzi said meekly as she moved on.

Bo was hesitant to even let Kenzi know about this much less let her in. It was not that she did not want to tell her, it was more of the fact that she was about to show her something that was not hers to share. Only 3 people were allowed into Tamsin's container which was in essence who she was. Tamsin, Arin and Bo. Now, Kenzi was going to see it making it 4. She felt bad and knew she would have to tell Tamsin about it. Hopefully she would understand.

She tried to just get down to business and only stayed long enough get loaded up. She put down her compact semi auto and swapped to a Glock 22 full frame with a high capacity magazine and chambered it. She also put one spare magazine in her jacket pocket. She finally slung a crossbow with an integrated quiver over her shoulder.

They nodded to each other as they exited the container and locked it.

"Kenzi, climb to the top of these containers, call Dyson for backup and then cover me. Keep your cellphone on as I will be calling you to keep an open line once I drop in and say hi to these 'nice' people." Bo commanded as she clipped her bluetooth head set on and walked away.

After getting as close to the docked ship as possible and confirming that Kenzi was in line of sight via her binoculars. She then called her cell. "Got ya covered Bo Bo." Kenzi said in her ear. Next she pulled out her badge and walked up to a 2 of the guards patrolling the ramp to the boat. She just smiled a she held out her badge with her left and holding the cross bow loaded but pointing down with her right. The guards approached her with the rifles on their shoulders ready to fire. Bo played to cool. "Police Precinct 39. I am here to talk to Derrick Oakton."

"You got some balls to be here lady" they guy grunted. "With the amount of hardware we have here, you as good as dead." He ended with a threat.

"I love foreplay." Bo said smoothly "But you must be confusing me for a blond since I already brought my own army and if you so much as look at me wrong, your dead." Bo spat back. "Can we play nice today? I just want to talk Derrick" Bo said calmly.

The guard questioning Bo started to back off while the other radioed commands to the surrounding patrols to find this 'army' Bo was speaking of.

After a moment a red haired woman from the boat looking over the railing at the whole situation yelled "Stop and hold your positions. Escort her up to the main deck" she ordered.

"Ma'am you'll have to leave your weapons here." The guard stated as he motioned to the other guard to frisk her.

Bo set down her crossbow and then put her hands up. As she was being patted down, Bo reached out and grabbed his hand as it was about to reach her thigh with her gun and used her powers and said, "You frisked and felt my *ENTIRE BODY* already remember? Now can we just move along? Oh you can call me Bo." she said in a sultry voice before letting go. "Jeez Bo bear, try to keep your panties on" she heard through her ear piece. "Th.. this way ma'am … ummm Bo. Please." the guard ushered her to the ramp nearly tripping and drooling all over himself. "All in a day's work Kenz" So smirked as she was escorted to the main deck and then inside one of the very large main cabins surrounded with windows. Containers were still being loaded on this cargo freighter but it looked like they were finishing up. "Kenz, can you see me?" she whispered and waited next to a window facing the field of containers. "Yuppers. Annnnd smile, red head welcoming party and Derrick are approaching to your left with surprisingly not much security. Looks like 2 guards plus one that is still trying to lift his jaw off the floor" Kenzi stated in Bo's ear piece.

Bo turned and Derrick and the Red head were approaching holding hands. Just as she thought, he did have someone. "Hi Derrick I'm Bo" she said shaking Derrick's hand but as she was about to shake the red head's she immediately pulled back. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Bo asked putting her hand on her hip touching the hilt of her dagger surreptitiously.

"Erica. You must be the Unaligned Succubus, Bo Dennis." She said factually. "I have heard so much about you."

"Good stuff, I hope." Bo responded not knowing how to gauge her until her aura spiked slightly as she held Derrick's hand and looked at him. She could tell Erica at least liked Derrick. "So eloping on this luxurious cruise ship bound for Denmark?" Bo asked.

"We are going away together to getting married and live the life we deserve." Derrick stated as he smile at Erica. His aura spike as well.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" Erica huffed out annoyed. "Who sent you and why are you here?"

"Wow, OK. I was hired to find you Derrick. You mother is worried sick about you and sent me to make sure you are safe and to bring you home" Bo stated as she observed them both.

"You can tell my mother that I am fine and no, I am not going back. If she is worried about my well-being and happiness, she can leave us alone. We are in love and have been for over 15 years. It is time we make some of our own decision. So you can leave now as we will be departing shortly and not even your backup units enroute will be able to catch us." Derrick said stubbornly.

Bo look outside to the sea of containers and asked "Can we sit down and talk?" Kenzi immediately knew that Bo was talking to her "Bo I got the guards covered but I can only do head shots for anyone seated ok? I am also not too sure how accurate this thing is" she stated quickly.

"I don't know what that will accomplish but I think we have a little time. The Dock Master is causing some stink about our manifest not being accurate." Erica stated looking annoyed.

"Way to go D-Man!" Kenzi said into Bo's ear.

"So you two are obviously star crossed lovers, so can you tell me why you are choosing to run away without seeking Derrick's parents knowledge or approval?" So asked sincerely taking a drink of water that was already set down on the table.

"My Mom totally trashed Erica that is why! I have been bringing her over to our occasions every now and then and they HATE her! I thought they would eventually warm up, but no. They just wish for me to find some other girl fit for royalty within the clan." Derrick vented.

"I am a Fire Sprite that is why. It is not who I am, it is WHAT I am. Fire Sprites and Tree elders are arch enemies. Tree elders inhabit older and ancient tree that just grow and take up the land but then they grow so tall on their canopy light never reaches the forest floor to allow for more plant life. Fire sprites help keep a balance and make small forest fires to bring new life out of the old and decaying trees the tree elders live in. We are hated because was wreck their home of hundreds possibly thousands of years. They are so obtuse and near sighted." She said as she explained the circumstances to Bo.

"Erica, I assume that your ummm clan is OK with you being with Derrick?" Bo questioned inquisitively.

"Nope. They knew Derrick was a great guy as my friend, but as soon as I hinted I wanted to go with him, they just threatened to disown me" Erica said as her words were laced with distain.

"Oh. So just give both parties a call and let them know that you will be sailing off into the sunset with or without their blessing." Bo stated succinctly.

"Are you nuts! Erica is equivalent to royalty and my mom and cousins … Oh don't let them deceive you. They'll hunt us down then kill the one's we care about, then it will be an all-out war. That is why we have so much security." Derrick said annoyed. "Do you even know what it is to love someone that is totally opposite of you and is supposed to be your enemy? Can a succubus feel love even?" Derrick lashed out frustrated.

Bo took a deep breath as she blew off the insult. "Derrick, Erica. I do love and I also do know what it is like to love another that is or was supposed to be your enemy but you somehow you get it to work. Sure a succubus can lust, but we can feel the full spectrum of emotions including love. We are not beyond trying to want more than just a one night stand. We just have to want it bad enough just like the 2 of you. I refuse to let what I am define who I am. Can I… get a drink?" Bo asked as she looked around. The guard she thralled earlier motioned to the bar. Bo calmly walked over and just pulled a beer out of the fridge and sat back down on the chair opposite of Erica and David who looked genuinely curious as to what she was about to say. Bo took a big drink and then started with a large exhale "I… I love a Valkyrie. A powerful instrument of war, destruction and death. I, as you know am succubus, the total opposite as I am a lover. She is dark and I am unaligned, although most of my friends and family are light. We got our relationship to work somehow almost inadvertently. All this time, she was hell bent of proving that I was a criminal and miscreant. A freak of nature. Her goal was to put me behind bars. When we were forced to work together, we fought more times than not, but we eventually found even through all the fighting we ended up respecting one another." Bo paused and looked up trying to find the correct words to say next. "The fighting still continued on however but this time it was for a different reason. We both wanted to purposefully repel one another to deny that two totally opposite beings can be attracted to one another. Now we are insanely in love with one another." Bo was looking away the whole time and finally turned her full attention back to them.

"I think I just tasted some of my bile coming back up. BTW Dyson will be here in 10." Kenzi reported in Bo's earpiece in a sort of whisper.

"How heartwarming." Eric perked up. "So you must know why we want so much to be together and why we must fight … the world if we to, in order to stay together. Does your family support you?" she inquired while Derrick looked on silently as if gauging Bo.

"Well, my family knows, but my full extended family I have yet to tell." Bo said thinking about what to say next. "My family is a sister that I have, Kenzi. Sure she was adamantly skeptical at the onset. First she thought I was nuts. Then she thought it was just a re-bound relationship. In the end she accepted it for what is really was. A destined paring between two loving people." Bo concluded deep in thought.

"And supposing after everything," Derrick spoke up interrupting the moment "Kenzi did not want you to have anything to do with your Valkyrie?"

"She would not do that. She wants me to be happy." Bo stated sincerely.

"But what if she told you in no uncertain terms that she could not and would not stand to see you with your Valkyrie. What would you do then?" Derrick pushed asking the question as Erica looked on with great interest to Bo's answer.

This was going to be a tough answer Bo mused. She never thought of it that way. She just assumed Kenzi would come around. "I don't know, I never considered that before." Bo said a little taken off guard.

"Welcome to our world. *THAT'S* exactly what we are dealing with." Derrick said apparently dismayed at Bo's answer. He then looked at Erica who was still looking at Bo waiting for an answer.

"Kenzi. I would side with Kenzi." Bo stated with authority behind her statement.

"What!" Both Erica and Derrick said in unison.

"Why?" Erica shot back with venom no doubt referring to their bitter family struggles which forced them into this position.

Bo hesitated and was tempted to hang up or mute her line with her BFF but like she told Kenzi before, there were things we don't say to each other until it was too late. No time better than the present she mused. "Kenzi is my heart. She is a human and accepts me for who I am. She treats me like I am normal in this messed up world we as Fae, heck even humans, live in. She is by my side no matter the circumstance and has my back. She wants the best for me and therefore we are sisters to the end. I trust her unequivocally. To answer your question," Bo paused and looked directly at both of them as her eyes watered up a little, "she was in my life first and has *CARRIED* me through all my failed relationships and major screw-ups. She is family and I can only surmise that if she did not agree with me being with Tamsin … ummm my Valkyrie …. There has to be an extremely good reason that was not self-serving. It would hurt me to no end to be separated from someone I love, but if we were truly meant to be with each other, I have full confidence that fate will intervene and bring us together again." Bo concluded. She found it odd that her Bluetooth headset was awfully quiet. Did they get disconnected?

Kenzi was still on the top of the 6 stack of cargo containers scanning all the activity through her rifle scope, which she had to admit was old, but it still had excellent optical quality. The AK itself was a little beat up, but it felt used and comfortable almost like a worn leather jacket. The guards were still patrolling but were now sweeping at faster intervals probably aware than something else could go down. They did not dismiss the possibility that Bo had backup. She was still listening in and relayed Dyson's ETA with a signature Kenzi comment of course. She was a little worried now that someone on the boat deck with binoculars was now scanning the tops of the cargo containers. But as luck would have it, Kenzi was slightly obscured by cargo containers in front of her and the sun was also nearly setting behind her making it hard for them to see from the ship. Still she was glad she wore black on a black container as she would stick out like a sore thumb if she wore anything else. She still kept her eye on the guy with binoculars on the deck when she heard her name explicitly mentioned by Bo twice in the same breath. She immediately swiveled her rifle to get a view of Bo, Erica and Derrick. As Bo was talking, Kenzi immediately hit her mute button. "Good timing Bo." She stated sarcastically as Bo continued and the words began to settle in. Kenzi started to speak to herself "I'm Fae not human Bo… Keep it together Kenz. Stay on target." She said taking in deep breaths. "Took me hours to put on my makeup." She knew that Bo would never abandon her intentionally because of anyone or anything, it was just an understood but unspoken rule. The effect of Bo essentially affirming and pledging it to the 'world' of that fact was heartwarming and reassuring. She was still looking though the scope at Bo and she could see Bo's sincerity as if she was sitting right there with her. Before she knew it she felt a couple tear drops roll down her cheek. "Damit Bo. Like that is so not cool." She exhaled sharply as she put the butt of her AK down. She expediently wiped her tears off her face with her sleeve making large streaks of her mascara down her face. "You sooo totally owe me. You knew this AK did not come with a tissue dispenser, mirror and mascara applicator Bo Bo." She then unmuted her phone and picked up her assault rifle again to keep scanning for signs of trouble.

"Our parents want us to marry someone of significance politically. They don't give a shit about 'love'" Erica spat out a little put off.

"Erica, I agree with you. I abhor these stupid Fae rules. They just get in the way of common sense which seems to be less common with Fae. I do what *I* want. You should know that about me. I assume you have reached that point to." Bo said in a soothing tone. "However, did either of you tell your parents directly that you are in love and are going to be together with or without their blessing?"

The both looked at each other. "No, we don't want to be responsible for starting a war which will end up hurting and killing the people care for." Derrick spoke in a forceful tone for both of them.

"But you may end up causing a deeper rift between the clans as they will find out sooner or later which still may lead to just that. War. Right after all the finger pointing, political posturing, and sabre rattling. If the clans are that myopic, war was inevitable and you were just the convenient scapegoats." Bo paused and let what she said sink in. "You *could* however use this as an example to show that a lasting peace can exist even between 2 blood enemies. Is there really any harm in inviting just your parents over to talk one final time?" Bo bargained.

"No!" Erica yelled, "They aren't dumb, they'll just send an extraction team to get me and kill everyone else."

"Well tell them that if they do I will just chi suck everyone dry in a 10 block radius at the same time and everyone will dies." Bo said as the thought about Tamsin's harsh but effective methods came to mind. It would definitely keep both sides on their best behavior. Tamsin's methods may seem callous and crude, but Bo learned a thing or two from it. The only difference was that she could not follow through but her counterpart would without hesitation. "You said you heard about me Erica, what do you hear?"

"That you are powerful, have no master, follow no laws. You are unaligned which says that you are more reckless than the dark or the light combined. You strive for what is right and what makes sense to you. You are both feared and adored by my clan." Erica spewed out.

Derrick chimed in "The same goes for my clan except they think that you must be having … ummmm feeding sessions continually to maintain your powers when you are not using them."

"Yep Bo Bo, his clan just called you a succu-whore in heat." Kenzi chirped into Bo's ear piece. Bo was glad Kenzi was still on the line "Oh yea, Dyson just got here. Should I release the hounds or tell him to walk up and join you?" she asked.

"So? Do you want to give this a shot? Not that I want to suck anyone dry, but I guarantee that both parties will stay behaved." Bo asked with a coy smile.

"You would do this for us?" Erica questioned with a smile.

"Sure if you don't mind the 'reckless' unaligned succubus crashing your party?" Bo said with a flirty look and a wink.

"Let's do it!" Derrick said enthusiastically as Erica squealed with joy then hugged and kissed him. Immediately after that, she got off her chair and hugged Bo who was still seated.

"My partner Dyson and Kenzi probably want permission to come on board. They work with my precinct and will be an asset to get this plan off the ground. Is that ok?" Bo asked them.

"Sure, send them in. I have our security teams know immediately." Derrick motioned to the guard and relayed that Dyson and Kenzi were guests and should be here momentarily.

Bo then pretend to dial Dyson and said "Hey, everything is ok and I think we have a plan. Can you meet us here? Thanks".

"OK, just told Dyson and I am on my way in. Hey you locked Tamsin's container, so I hope they don't mind if I come to the party with a pimped out AK-47." Kenzi squawked over her ear piece.

"Sure thing. See ya." Bo said as she finally hung up for real.

Kenzi waited for Dyson to pass the security check point and he was ushered in without being searched. So all was good. Kenzi then slung the AK over her back and proceeded down the ladder. After she got back on the ground, she saw 2 people on patrol but one of them was a female. She stepped out with her hands up and flagged her. "Hey, I'm Kenzi with precinct 39." She said as both guards approached with their AR-15s ready to fire.

"Oh, she is expected." The woman in short brunette hair said as she lowered her weapon and her male counterpart followed. "This way ma'am" she said devoid of any emotion as she walked in the direction of the ship.

"Wait… ummmm can I talk to you for a sec?" Kenzi said as she caught up with her and stood in front of her. She had a confused look on her face. "Ummm I know that I don't know you that well but… I need a favor…" Kenzi puffed out a little embarrassed. "Do you have some place I can, err freshen up before the meet and greet?" she squeaked motioning to her face.

The guard took a moment and smirked ever so slightly but in a softer tone as she leaned forward to Kenzi slightly said "I don't know if I have your all the foundation, blush and mascara colors you need but you are free to try." She straightened up and then announced "This way please."

"*Nice* uber modded AK-47 sniper rifle." the male guard said following behind Kenzi admiring the weapon in addition to the cute Goth girl toting it. He was probably wondering how she was able to wield it as the weapon was disproportionately large as compared to Kenzi's small frame.

It turned out that the female guard who went by the name Jessica, had most everything she needed for 'damage control' purposes. It kind of surprised Kenzi as Jessica had almost no makeup or foundation on when they met. But it was good enough. After she thanked Jessica, she made it to the main dining room with Bo and Dyson.

Both families did show up with minimal guards as Bo requested. Sure they spent hours bickering, but it was the good kind. Both clans actually cared about some type of peace and both parents ultimately wanted their children to be happy. In the end, Derrick and Erica planned to have their wedding at a neutral location where both clans could attend. Security would be done by Derrick and Erica's security teams who were already patrolling the area. Things were looking up. At the end of the day, everyone went home but at least there was no blood shed today.

At the end of the day, Dyson went back home to go over some paperwork and get a drink. Bo and Kenzi told him they needed to make a quick stop first before they followed suit back to their shack.

"So how many Krugerrands should we charge for this?" Kenzi said to Bo as she put away the AK where she found it in the container.

"Sorry Kenz, I'm worried. Tamsin went out on this op this morning and has not returned any one of my calls or text messages. It is now late into the evening. I think I would have heard something by now" Bo said as she sat down at Tamsin's desk putting the Glock and magazine away on a shelf and donning her lighter, compact service weapon back on which was still actually Tamsin's too.

Kenzi could see that Bo was agonizing over the well-being of her Valkyrie. "She's tough, she'll be just fine. For all we know she is just probably drunk with her new gang after kickin some Fae ass," She murmured sitting down on the cot as she tried to comfort Bo.

"Yea," Bo said as she got up lazily unconvinced as she felt something was wrong. They both walked out and closed the container and locked it. Just then her phone vibrated which signaled that a text message was received. Bo initially looked at it and smiled but as she read it her face lost its color and horror filled her face. "Kenzi!" Bo exclaimed as she broke into a frantic running pace toward the car not caring that Kenzi could not keep up "We have to get to Tamsin's Precinct now!"

** 8 hours earlier **

The team whole team was back in the ready room with all their gear. Tamsin lightly sprayed them with a watery substance that smelled like it came from a marsh. The team had no idea why, but Tamsin knew that they had to cover up their smell to avoid detection inside the building from the shape shifters.

Kendra gave them a once over. She noticed that besides standard class C body armor and modified ballistics packages Tamsin requested, some carried 'comfort' weapons as well. Chica carried some throwing knives, Tamsin carried two short swords crossed across her back but hidden well, hump day carried an older 357 magnum snub nose revolver and carrot top carried a 50 caliber desert eagle.

"All right all rifles and shotguns in the tool boxes. Let's put on our coveralls and move out." Kendra ordered. Kendra was about to put her shot gun in loaded with only slugs rounds when Tamsin grabbed it and it looked like she was gauging the weight. She looked at Kendra curiously and tilted her head and said "You're that good of a shot to only need slug rounds?"

Tamsin pulled Kendra aside "You know what we are dealing with right? This is not a joke" Tamsin said in a very serious tone and demeanor. She kicked herself for Bo rubbing off on her in which she gave a shit about humans. Well at least they could always act as my human shields Tamsin thought maniacally. She now felt a little better that she still had it in her to not care. She shook off that thought a second later however.

Kendra was surprised that Tamsin knew the proper weight of shotgun when loaded in that fashion. She was the best shot and could hit moving and stationary targets, she just needed to reload less. "Well I almost killed Dyson from over a mile away while he was on the move didn't I? I am even more effective close range." Kendra stated coolly as she saw Tamsin quickly process and think about the information tactically.

Tamsin could see her stubbornness a quality she herself had. She just admitted to almost taking down a shape shifter and her partner from over a mile away. She knows this Fae well Tamsin concluded. She remembered reviewing Kendra's service record. She achieved several sharp shooter awards even more than Long Shot and On Target but she excelled when it came to tactical close range combat maneuvers. She was a reflexive shooter and was on the money all the time especially out in the field. She had a sixth sense which Tamsin took a lifetime to hone, but Kendra was 'gifted' for a human female in an almost exclusive all male arena. "If you're that good, I suggest you use this and only perform headshots" said Tamsin as she pulled out her AR-15 which she was going to substitute for her own shotgun.

Kendra scanned the AR-15 closely and wondered why this AR-15 was so special. She had a confused look on her face as the standard AR ammunition did not have nearly as much stopping power as a slug. Her eyes roamed to the magazine which looked custom. She ejected the magazine and surveyed the bullets lifting up the magazine in the light to get a better gander. "I have never seen this ordinance before Tamsin. Is this some sort of a 50 cal round?" she asked with intrigue.

"Yes, these are high velocity, heavy weight 50 cal hollow points rifle rounds in a modified AR-15 with a custom 15 round magazine." Tamsin factually stated. "They will go through an engine block and are built for stopping power in close and mid-range encounters not to mention maximum carnage" An evil smile crept across Tamsin's face as she looked at Kendra and Kendra's eyes locked onto hers again "These are called *Beowulf* rounds." She said smiling at the irony. "Care to take it for a quick spin at the range downstairs?"

Kendra quickly expended 3 magazines at the range. The AR acted just like any AR she fired with just a little more kick, but the effect was amazing. She took off her goggles and hearing protection and glanced at Tamsin who was just standing behind her with an 'I know I am the best' expression on her face. "I think I'm in love." She exclaimed.

"Oh, *I know*" she smiled smugly scrunching up her face and bending at the knees slightly. The only thing Valkyrie's like better than gore, death and destruction is *MORE* gore, death and destruction.

"If I am using this, what are you going to use?" Kendra asked petting her new best friend.

"Val… Tamsin's first rule on weapons. *ALWAYS* have a backup. I got another in my truck." She said with a click at the end. "Shall we? Our chariot awaits us." Tamsin said as they fist bumped one another.

They approached the area in several F150's and it was as expected but better actually. The informants posing at bums and dock workers were arguing with the gas line workers. Carrot top and Spike who did not need to enter into the building joined in and started to create a physical altercation which actually attracted more attention from those inside the warehouse as some human security guards came out to make sure the fight did not spill over into their controlled area. It was a perfect distraction. Snipers radioed that they had overwatch and eyes along with Heavy D.

They changed out of their coveralls retrieved their respective rifles and shotguns from the 'tool box'. Chica, as planned cut the fence as they breached the perimeter. Two of the men on Kendra's team cut and pulled back the weakened panels to the warehouse walls as both teams quickly and quietly entered.

The 2 teams separated in column formation with traq rifles and silenced Glocks drawn and were rapidly swallowed by the darkness in the warehouse.


	15. Mission Impossible

**RADIO TRANSCRIPT [Encrypted Marine Channel 10]: Precinct 69 – SWAT Division- Operation Beowulf – 12/11 – 13:17Hrs**

Shaw, Kendra: Oscar Mike (on the move) bounding (moving from cover to cover) toward location sierra.

Terminator: Oscar Mike bounding toward location foxtrot.

Heavy D.: Overwatch (observing) with eyes on (looking at) Gas contractors. Activity winding down.

Spike: In position at gate. Eyes on rear of building.

Carrot Top: In position at gate, standing by. Eyes on front guard shack.

Shaw, Kendra: All teams. Weapons cold. Weapons cold (do not draw attention to the team by discharging weapons or making noise).

Terminator: Danger close. Engaging 3 hostiles at 2 high (taking out 3 people at Tamsin's 2pm direction, above her).

Terminator: …. [sounds of people falling to the ground] ….. Area clear. Egress out (leaving) to location foxtrot.

Shaw, Kendra: Eyes on 4 hostiles. 2 at 1 mid, 2 at 10 high. …. Engaging. … [Silenced weapons fire from team …. sound of grunts and people falling to the ground].

Heavy D.: Single hostile approaching rear using radio. Trying to make contact.

Spike: Hostile trying to contact team inside of AO (area of operation) secured by team Bravo (Tamsin's team).

Terminator: Spike. Eliminate target with stealth.

Spike: Engaging ... [silenced weapon fire] … hostile down.

Terminator: Danger close. Several hostiles in break room. ….. engaging.

Shaw, Kendra: Negative, avoid and reroute. Repeat, do not engage Terminator.

Terminator: [sound of 2 flash grenades bouncing and rolling of the ground]

Hostile voice chatter from Terminator: Grenade! Grenade! [indistinct and panicked shuffling].

Terminator: [silenced weapons fire from whole team Bravo] … Area secured and cleared. Hmmm forgot to pull the pins on those flash grenades … darn.

Heavy D.: Guard on patrol approaching Carrot Top's position.

Carrot Top: I got this boys watch and learn. Ummm engaging. Oscar Mike… [Sound of gurgling and a cracking of bones]. Who's you daddy bitch. Errr. Hostile down…. For good.

Carrot Top: In position, standing by.

Shaw, Kendra: Fuck! [sound of whole team alpha firing silenced weapons. Grunts and bodies collapsing to the ground]. Be advised. Heavy patrols roving around outer most hallways of warehouse. Egress out team Alpha. Pushing to target (engaging target at a more forceful/aggressive pace).

Terminator: Roger. Bravo team pushing target as well.

Carrot Top.: Who the fuck is Roger? Oh … Belay that. Team Charlie copy.

Terminator: Engaging several hostiles 3 low. [silenced weapons fire.] Area cleared. Moving. Egress to target.

Shaw, Kendra: Weapons hot! [sound of warehouse alarm …. Growling sounds, multiple] Silencers off. Swap to shotguns team Alpha. [shot gun fire] Multiple targets closing in fast. Terminate with extreme prejudice.

Terminator: Flanking on your position. ETA 2 mikes (minutes). Move! [Silenced gun fire.].

Shaw, Kendra: Position being overrun. [AR-15 fire, Shotgun fire, indiscernible orders] Falling back to last position. Make the call Heavy D. [AR-15 fire, Howling sounds]

Heavy D.: Copy that.

Heavy D. [Std Police Band]: Officers need backup at Canal Street. Repeat, Officers need backup.

Precinct 69 Dispatch [Std Police Band]: Copy that Heavy D. Backup enroute 14 minutes.

Heavy D. [Std Police Band]: Team under heavy weapons fire. Tighten up the ETA! [Sound of bolt action rifle firing in distance]

Long Shot: Eyes on 2 Vans pulling into the area. Suspect reinforcements.

Carrot Top: Eyes on the front Van.

On Target: Engaging rear van [Bolt action rifle fire].

Shaw, Kendra: Fuck! [AR-15, shotgun fire]. Fall back to defensive position. [Growling sounds, shotgun fire, howling, Glock fire.] Hurry up team Bravo!

Terminator: Copy Alpha team. Weapons hot! [Shotgun fire, AR-15 fire, Glock fire, sounds of pained howling]. ETA less than a mike.

On Target: Van disabled. All yours team Charlie.

Spike: Engaging [50 cal automatic rifle fire]

Carrot Top: Eat it! [50 cal automatic rifle fire]

Long Shot: Front Van Disabled. Engaging hostiles on ground. [Bolt action rifle fire.]

Terminator: Team Alpha, coming up on your 12 high. [Multiple AR-15 fire, Shotgun and Glock fire, background rifle and shot gun fire]….. engaging….. [rifle and shotgun fire]

Heavy D.: Overwatch. No activity at warehouse exterior. All hostiles eliminated outside.

Spike: Yea baby!

Terminator: Team Charlie, breach front warehouse doors. Provide distraction and cover fire for team Alpha. Be prepared to extract and egress.

Carrot Top: Copy. Oscar Mike.

Spike: Copy. Moving.

Terminator: [AR-15, Shotgun fire] Team Delta, shot out windows on the opposite end of engagement (as a distraction). Provide cover fire for Charlie team.

Long Shot: Copy. [Bolt action rifle fire]

On Target: Copy [Bolt action rifle fire]

Heavy D.: Providing over watch for team Charlie…. Shit… COMPANY!... YOU WANT SOME! [50 cal burst fire, howls.] 2 targets down. Holding position.

Heavy D. [Std Police Channel].: [Automatic 50 cal burst fire] Where are they dispatch!.

Precinct 69 Dispatch [Std Police Band]: Copy that Heavy D. Backup enroute 10 minutes.

Heavy D. [Std Police Channel].: We will all be dead in 5. Send in chopper support! FUC… [Sound of Heavy D. hitting the ground… multi Glock fire from Heavy D…. howling.]

Precinct 69 Dispatch [Std Police Band]: Copy.

Long Shot.: Shit. Got company with Heavy D engaging! Eat this bitch! [Glock fire]

On Target.: Thanks Long Shot. [Bolt Action rifle fire].

Carrot Top: Boom Motherfu [audio garbled] boom!

Spike: Warehouse door breached, entering in and flanking on Alpha's 6. Moving. Fire in the hole! [Flash grenade.] Surprise! [50 cal machine gun fire, pained howling.]

Carrot Top: Smile bitches [50 cal machine gun fire. Loud agonized howling]. Pushing to target.

Chica: AHHHH…. Shit that hurt!…. I'm hit but ok. Funking Pendejos chipped my nail polish! [Constant shot gun fire, howling]

Terminator: Oh shit. Did we drop into a fucking Los Lobos convention! Too many hostiles closing in on team Alpha. Hump Day, take team Bravo spread out and cover Alpha. Kendra, fall back to team Charlie and egress the area and I'll take care of the rest. Bravo move to egress with Alpha covering their rear.

Hump Day: OK ladies, wedge formation, bound toward Alpha. Gilligan, Skipper, cover our 6 as we move. Oscar Mike.

Gilligan: Copy. [Sound of shotgun cycling] Moving.

Skipper: Copy. Bounding. [Glock fire… magazine hitting the ground …. Slide released, Glock fire continues.] Charlie Mike (continuing mission) BOOM HEAD SHOT! BOOM HEAD SHOT MOTHER…

Shaw, Kendra: Copy Tamsin. Running low on ammo. Fall back to team Charlie! Fall back! [AR-15 Fire, Glock fire.] Ya' like that Beowulf round bitch! EAT IT! Got more you fucking ass...

Carrot Top: Eyes on Alpha. Alpha be advised we are engaging on your 6. [50 cal machinegun fire. Screaming] Say hello to my little friend! [Desert Eagle fire, Howls of pain.]. Boom moth [garbled] ucker BOOM! [Desert Eagle]

Spike: We got company coming up our 6 [Rapid Glock fire.]

Long Shot: Copy Spike [Bolt action rifle fire]

Spike: [Howling and screaming sounds]: Thanks.

.

.

****** Gore Alert **** skip to next chap to avoid.**

Tamsin knew that looking at the sheer number of hostiles they had already encountered and taken down via Tranq darts and silenced Glocks alone, this was no ordinary drug smuggling and distribution operation. It was something much bigger. Almost every hostile they encountered was a shape shifter and not a human. The only humans were outside. They were all Dark Fae but looked like they did not fall under the Dark councils or at least did not follow rules to stay clear of all human regions. As she was firing rounds on a fast moving shape shifter, she noticed it someone she knew. One of the Dark Fae Elders. Quickly she aimed for his legs, but missed on the first 2 rounds. She cursed herself as she would have been on target if she were a Valkyrie. Try and try again was her answer and hit both of his legs in the following 2 rounds. The second hit low in the calf and blew it clean off. 'Still Awesome' Tamsin comforted herself. She oddly at that moment felt something wrong around her. She dropped her AR-15, rolled and hit the deck with her Glock pointed to the sky. 2 shape shifter were pouncing down from the ceiling rafters. As they were descending onto her and the center of her team, she pulled the trigger quickly shifting from one target to another who were still in mid flight. Rounds were being rapidly spent from her 20 round magazine that she almost emptied it. She rolled to the right as 2 very dead bodies fell onto the ground, one of which was on her former position less than a second earlier. Several of her team looked at her amazed at Tamsin's reflexes. They quickly resumed fire.

"Wow, Los Lobos is resorting to throwing dead bodies at us." Tamsin sarcastically stated with her whit. At that moment a dismembered hand of one them caught up and fell in front of her. "Well *somebody* give that guy a hand." She said amused at her own joke even though no one was listening.

A heart beat later Tamsin looked below as a shape shifter 'accidentally' ran into her field of fire. With deadly accuracy she fired a single round from her Glock which hit his arm and spun him around to face her. The shifter was mad and made a roar and showed his teeth. Tamsin showed no signs of panic as she pulled her trigger again hitting him in his other arm in the middle of his charge. With intense concentration, then she hit him in the right knee then the left. The shifter fell forward face down and writhing in agony. She then paused and waited for the shifter in excruciating pain to look at her. When their eyes locked, he simple gnashed his teeth at her. She fired her final round which hit him squarely in the head to killing him. Even though she was not a Valkyrie any more, she made sure she was the omega for all those that stood against her. Someone both human and Fae should fear. The slide finally locked back signaling that she had just emptied her magazine in her Glock.

"A bullet is a terrible thing to waste." Tamsin said scrunching her face towards the 2 bodies that tried to pounce on them to her right but it was more to herself than anything else. She composed herself as she pick up her AR. "Time for more MKDs (Murder, killing and death)" She smiled evilly.

Did she know the exact amount of bullets in her Glock needed to pull off this stunt even through all this excitement? Yes. She was a killing machine. She was 'one' with all the weapons she used. If necessary, she *was* the weapon. Valkyrie or not, when you train that hard over all your life times, some things just never leave you.

The shifters were more concerned with team Alpha since they were more at a disadvantageous position. That did not mean however that Bravo team, her team, was in the clear either. These shifters kept coming. They even tried to take out team Delta, snipers 2 buildings away. Luckily she had for foresight to have Heavy D. get their back. And why was a Dark Fae elder here? She would have to ask him that as he was not going anywhere soon. This fire fight showed no signs of letting up assessing the situation. Had this team tried to take Los Lobos down without her, this whole team would have been dead once they entered the building. Hearing that Kendra's team was running out of ammo, she made some quick decisions. To help them fall back to a more favorable position, which was out in the open where they can see the shifters coming as opposed to close quarters, she ordered team Charlie to breech the main warehouse doors to allow all teams to egress. Her team, would just have to take up the rear. This was not a gun fight, it seems to be one sided as the shifters did not use gun while in their wolf forms. Luckily for the SWAT team they were packing the correct heat.

All teams needed a little more time though to egresses safely. She knew what she had to do. She had to go full Valkyrie on them in hand to hand combat as a distraction and it scared her. She felt fear for the first time in a millennia. She gave her final orders to turn the team over to Hump Day. She killed couple more Fae with her AR and then attached her bayonet. She took deep breaths to calm her nerves on what she had to do. Then her left hand reached for her small blue pendant on her neck which was her connection to allow her to pass into Valhalla via the portals. It no longer worked in her current status, but it was all she had left from her former life. Looking to the ceiling, she closed her eyes and uttered a small prayer "Conserva me ab inferno" (Latin: Save me from hell). Valkyrie's don't pray ever, they never needed to. When they die they just get reincarnated. The gods took care of them that was their covenant. Loyal service in exchange for immortality. Now she was requesting her same gods who casted her out to watch, guide and possibly save her wrenched life. She did at least feel better as her nerves steadied.

She reloaded her Glock and AR and jumped down from the mezzanine with a roll to break her fall, to the main level between Alpha and Bravo. It did have the desired effect of almost every single shifter now paying attention to her. She then yelled at them "Tamsin! 4th order Valkyrie! You *WILL* feel my wrath. Fear and agony shall be your only companions before I dispatch you to your maker."

For a moment all activity ceased in the warehouse. Even the shooting from all the teams kind of died down too. There was a mighty roar from all the Fae Shape Shifters as they all turned to attacked Tamsin. They were probably pissed that a bunch of humans were kicking their ass and now they had at least another Fae to blame and make pay.

Tamsin did not flinch as she repeated "Conserva me ab inferno" again with force as she ripped off AR-15 Beowulf rounds either dropping shape shifters or severely mauling them using other containers to cover her back. One made it over a container only get her bayonet as she impaled him and tossed him aside. Upon landing she stabbed him through the heart. 3 more appear down range which she disposed of with 4 more rounds from her AR. She noted that although she had fast reflexes, she was no longer as accurate or as fast compared to being a Valkyrie. She pushed her body harder to make up the difference and began to adapt on the fly. 3 more appeared toward her rear and she sliced one of the lead ones with her bayonet as she turned. '2 AR rounds, 3… now 4 targets.' She quickly calculated. She tossed her AR high into the air directly above her as she kneeled down pulling out 2 Glocks as she unloaded several bullets into the lead 3 shape shifters that were about to overrun her. All dead before all the spent shells even hit the ground. She then in rapid fashion holstered both Glocks in a sharp very practiced motion and held out her hands as if to aim a nonexistent rifle at the 4th shape shifter and now one more appeared behind it. Her face held a steely determination as she took aim. She believed in her training and a split second later her AR-15 landed in her outstretched hands where it was supposed to. Bang! Bang! Screech Thud! Screech Thud!

She got up and covered behind another set of boxes. She quickly ejected her magazine and put in a fresh one. She moved to glance around the cover when she was then hit from the back as a shape shifter slammed into her. She was aggressively thrown against a crate and she lost grip of her AR. Pain was all she felt. Valkyries had a secret though. They can choose to ignore it, which Tamsin did. You didn't need to be a Valkyrie to do that, it just required practice which she had lots of. She turned and instantly drew on of her sword and sliced as she turned around to where she thought that standing shape shifter should be by now and she was right as a decapitated body limped toward her with it arms outstretched to killer her. The head was rolling away down a row of boxes. She sheathed her sword and picked up her AR as 4 more shape shifters were bounding on all fours toward her closing fast. She needed her Glocks due to the soon to be close range encounter. Tamsin quickly tossed her AR into the arms of the decapitated and still stumbling headless shape shifter near her and said "hold this". She drew both of her Glocks again in a crisp motion and unloaded like no tomorrow. Sure she missed some shots when they were further out, but she still killed all of them as they fell forward dead within inches of her feet. It was silent briefly as two more dropped in from the rafters to kill her. While they were midair she grabbed her AR back from the lifeless shape shifter and right as the 2 landed to engage Tamsin, she performed a repelling front kick to the headless shape shifter and he flew into the 2 that just landed in effect 'stacking them' against each other. All of them fell to the ground.

"Thanks, I knew you had a good head on your shoulders… emm maybe not.." Tamsin said dryly. 2 more Beowulf rounds discharged from her rifle, 2 more fatalities.

"Is that the best you've got! Fucking bring it! Damn even Dyson can do better than this blind folded." Tamsin yelled. She slug her AR over her back as she climbed a ladder top of a set of boxes.

She knew the next wave was coming. She reached the top as she surveyed the area and turned on her radio. "All teams, Sitrep (Situation Report)!" Tamsin demanded. She pulled out each of her Glocks and reloaded them even though they were not fully empty. She knew they probably would not get a chance to reload again.

"Tamsin, Get the fuck out of there! All teams members accounted for. We have just setup a defensive perimeter outside. You are the last one. FALL BACK NOW, that is an order." Kendra squawked.

"Val…. I never retreat. I never surrender and I will *NEVER* back down from a fight." Tamsin stated in a dead serious tone as she brought her AR back up to firing position as she started to move from crate to crate.

"Fuck Tamsin, are all Valkyrie's this stubborn? You taught us how to be a better team, now live up to it. Will it hurt you to rely on us humans for ONCE in your life" Kendra yelled into Tamsin earpiece.

That was enough to kick her back into reality as she was just so rabidly obsessed with killing. 'Service to *my* god. BO DENNIS. My obligations can't be fulfilled if I am dead.' Echoed on her head as she reconsidered. She already had an impressive body count and the SWAT team did well too she concluded.

"Fine. Egressing to front warehouse doors." Tamsin stated as she jumped to the ground and rolled. As she did she saw the second wave of shape shifters heading towards her. She emptied her AR magazine as she walked quickly backwards to her exit point. More of them dropped to the ground lifeless, some were writhing in pain. They were almost on top of her and all around her in the crated lining up to the exit. She went into a sprint to the exit point to hopefully get into the red zone of her team mates to assist her. She never ran from something before and as she did she felt both shame and fear. Both feelings alien to her. She was tackled by 2 shifters at the last intersection of crates before the main warehouse doors. She reflexively pulled out her knife and stabbed the first shifter in the heart. She was not quite as strong as the shifter threw her into another set of crates breaking several of her ribs. She may have been wearing body armor, but shifters had intense power as compared to a human. She then pulled out her Glocks and emptied her final magazines to those blocking her exit and they dropped. She was coughing up blood and she was now limping as another set of shifters began to run after her. As one tried to tackle her, she rolled onto her back and used a straight leg to throw the shifter over her. The second one mounted her and started to punch her face madly.

She never felt so disoriented and in so much excruciating pain. Her body mind though was still that of a Valkyrie. The shifter that mounted her was howling in pain as Tamsin's secondary dagger implied him through the heart. Tamsin stabbed him without her even thinking about it consciously.

"I… I need help, *couch* *cough* Less than 50 meters from egress point and red zone." Tamsin radioed as she rolled over to her stomach.

"Copy. Alpha and Charlie, MOVE!. Bravo hold this position. Extract Terminator from the hot area." Kendra ordered.

She tried to get up, but fell back down onto the ground coughing up even more blood. Serious internal bleeding. She had minutes to live if she were a human she thought from all her experiences and dealings with this type of trauma. Her human body was just no match for that type of punishment. It was already impressive enough it lasted this long. She then heard a shape shifter growl at her from the top of a crate. Gnashing its teeth together. He wanted to see her in fear and die at his hand slowly. He leaped off the crates to jump on top of her but in a last ditch effort, Tamsin rolled and pulled her sword out and aimed it in the air. The shifter landed on top of it dead as it was impaled through the heart.

She reached into her boot and pulled out a 357 magnum snub nose 5 round revolver. She was now barely crawling to the exit. As she did 5 more shifters appeared from the top of the crates and she was now surrounded. Death was here. She knew it. "Bo, please forgive me" she uttered.

A loud boom of rifle fire erupted as her extraction team opened fire on the hostiles surrounding Tamsin. They all dropped like flies in howls of pain and agony. Carrot top and Spike set their 50 cal bipods just inside the doors and started to kill everything that moved. Kendra briskly carried Tamsin outside to safety with her team in tow.

"The fuckers are retreating!" Spike radioed as they all fell back to the perimeter outside.

"You are either the bravest or craziest person I know of Tamsin." Kendra stated as she set her down.

"Hey, you can't let others know about us ok? *cough* We are Fae and we live among you and if this got out, we will all be hunted to extermination." Tamsin whispered in Kendra's ear. "Keep the backup from entering into the warehouse and call Hale Santiago, Dyson's boss ok? He will send the right people to make this more palatable to the public. *cough cough cough*" Tamsin was getting really dizzy and knew she was fading fast.

"Hey, stay with me. Can't you just do some special power of something and heal yourself?" Kendra leaned over and whispered to her.

"I'm human Kendra. I am a fallen Valkyrie which means I have no more powers than you." She huffed out a laugh as her head felt like it was spinning faster. "You should have seen me in my glory days…." Tamsin then fell limp in Kendra's arms.

Kendra quickly undid Tamsin's vest and Kevlar covering to find where she was injured. "Hey where is that ambulance! We need it now!." Kendra yelled into her radio on a police band. While she was relieved that she was not crazy about beings that were not human, she also did not want to lose Tamsin either and screw up any chance of learning more.

"Secure the perimeter and don't let the backup units enter the warehouse" Kendra stated to the team. "You do NOT discuss what we just saw to anyone OK?" She said forcefully to the team. "Get me Hale Santiago ASAP. His team is the only one we can trust for this."

After Kendra removed Tamsin's body armor and open her shirt, she was aghast at what she saw. Sure Tamsin was not beading out, but almost her whole upper torso was inflamed and bruised due to internal bleeding. She had to keep Tamsin awake and conscious. She shifted Tamsin to a more prone position. She then resorted to shaking her somewhat violently, "Tamsin, fucking stay with me!... SHIT!" she yelled.

Tamsin felt something pulling her back into a somewhat semiconscious state. She opened her heavy eyes and saw Bo kneeling next to her trying to assess her injuries. She always had a wonderful smile. "You came." Tamsin said weakly as she bought her hand up to her face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I. We back each other up don't we" Bo said with a smile but a look of concern was on her face.

"You should have seen me. I dropped 50 plus Fae today. *cough*" Tamsin said as she spoke up.

"I know, that was impressive Tamsin. Can you teach me how to fight just like you?" Bo said in a soothing manner.

"You wish succubus." Tamsin said with a weak laugh. "I… I was …. scared… and I felt fear for the first time in over a millennia Bo. I am so ashamed" she confessed breaking eye contact.

"Tamsin, it's ok, we all felt scared today. You however still overcame it." Bo reassured her.

Tamsin started to go through a fit of coughing. She felt the cloak of death start to go over her. She forced herself to refocus on Bo. "Bo, death is here. I feel him. I was afraid to die a couple moments ago but now with you here the fear in my heart has been replaced with your love." Tamsin confessed in a weak and soft voice.

"No… NO! God damit stay with me!" Bo yelled shaking Tamsin violently "I DO NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DIE ON ME! You hear me! Fuck!"

Tamsin mumbled something inaudible and fell into the cloak of darkness.

.

.

.

**RADIO TRANSCRIPT [Encrypted Marine Channel 10]: Precinct 69 – SWAT Division- Operation BeoWulf – 12/11 – 13:46Hrs**

Shaw, Kendra [Std Police Band]: Hey where is that ambulance! We need it now!.

Precinct 69 Dispatch [Std Police Band]: Copy. Ambulance ETA less than 2 minutes. Backup units enroute ETA less than 1.

Terminator [open comm, officer possibly was leaning on the transmit key while lying down]:

\- Shaw, Kendra: Tamsin, fucking stay with me! Shit!

\- Terminator: You came.

\- Shaw, Kendra: Of course, why wouldn't I. We back each other up don't we?

\- Terminator: You should have seen me. I dropped 50 plus Fay today. [coughing].

\- Shaw, Kendra: I know, that was impressive Tamsin. Can you teach me how to fight just like you?

\- Terminator: You wish suck queue bus. I was scared and I felt fear for the first time in over a millennia Bow. I am so ashamed.

\- Shaw, Kendra: Tamsin, it's ok, we all felt scared today. You however still overcame it.

\- Terminator: [coughing] Bow, death is here. I feel him. I was afraid to die a couple moments ago but now with you here the fear in my heart has been replaced with your love.

\- Shaw, Kendra: No… No! God damit stay with me! I do not give you permission to die on me! You hear me! Fuck!"

\- Terminator: [Barely audible] I love you Bow with every fiber of my being.

\- Terminator: [Barely audible] The dock is one lucky woman.

**RADIO TRANSCRIPT END**


	16. Fair Trade?

A sports car sped through a windy back road with its police sirens on as the engine made a high pitch whine. It then over passed several cars in the 2 lane road aggressively.

"Oh god. Oh god, not my Valkyrie…. Tamsin where are you?" Bo said in a frenzy furiously dialing her cell. After several unsuccessful attempts, she cursed again and dialed Precinct 69. "Hello? This is special agent Dennis with Precinct 39, I need to get in contact with Kendra Shaw ASAP….. NO! DON'T send me to her voicemail …. this is an emergency…. My badge number is ummmm 1235…. I know that they went on a raid earlier today, I just need to know their status…. No I will not wait… WHAT! Kendra ordered a communication blackout?!... What the heck! …. FINE!" Bo hung up aggressively hitting the hang up button. 'That bitch locked out all info about this raid and even to other law enforcement. Shit… ' She thought about why there was a need for such a blackout. 'Oh, this was a Fae matter, so of course Kendra, at the request of the Ash or Morrigan would do that. CALL DYSON!'. Just as she found her next course of action, Dyson's name came up on Bo's cell. "Hey Dyson?" Bo said as she picked up. "Yea I know, Tamsin told me about it this morning. What! ….. Oh no… We are already on our way there. OK see you there." Bo said into the phone as she sharply hung up.

"Kenzi. Hospital, off main and general! Tamsin and Kendra look like they went up against hundreds of shape shifters. Tamsin was the only one seriously injured. They don't know if she will make it." Bo spat our quickly.

"OK, Hospital it is. What? They went up against *HUNDREDS* of shape shifters during a 'routine' drug bust. Shit, that does not sound routine to me." Kenzi said scanning the road intently. She needed all her concentration as she was running at over twice the posted speed limit.

"Faster Kenz! I can't let her die like this. I made a promise to Freya to keep her safe and don't plan to break it." Bo almost yelled. She can't let her die. Not after all they have been through. Definitely not after she discovered her true feelings for the blonde.

"Ummm Bo Bo, we are going at 120 maybe 125 down a 45 mile per hour windy country road. If we go any faster we might break the sound barrier" She stated as she swerved hard to avoid a slow set of cars. "I am going as fast as Tesla will *SAFELY* take us." Kenzi's eyes never left the road. She was pushing the engine hard in its top gear even.

"Alright, let's just get there." Bo frowned for having to wait. She was deep in thought about her Valkyrie. She blinked as Kenzi swerved sharply and when she looked up, she saw multiple deer in the middle of the road blocking them which they were about to hit. She was about to scream especially after she felt the car accelerate even faster as Kenzi flashed her lights and honked. But before a scream could even leave her lips, they passed though them without a hitch. All she heard was a slight scrape. How can that be? They did not avoid them as that was impossible as they were taking up both lanes. A head on collision would destroy a car and at that speed probably kill its occupants. After a couple of seconds looking around to make sure she was still whole Bo asked cautiously "Kenz? What just happened?"

Kenzi was concentrating hard on driving as fast and as safely as possible. The car was being pushed to its limits as it fought to stay on the road. Its engine complained grudgingly as she mashed on the accelerator. She was still listening to Bo talking and responded in kind, but knew that every second counted as Bo was the only person that could save Tamsin. In the distance she saw multiple deer blocking the whole length of the road as she came out of a turn. There was not much time to do much of anything if she were just a human. For Kenzi though, time all of a sudden slowed down for her where every second in real time was now 10 seconds for her. No, Kenzi could not manipulate time, but being a Fox Fae who moved quickly in bursts, their sense of processing all their stimuli from their faculties was not only heightened but was extremely rapid as well. It made no sense for a Fox Fae to be nimble and fast if it could not process items in their environment at the same if not better pace. She honked her horn and flashed her lights at the deer as they got startled and in slow motion made movements to jump out of the way. She knew that deer make their first jump straight forward and high into the air if possible and that was the case. 2 of the deer next to each other were the first to react to the car and they jumped into the air and were about to reach their apex. The apex was just enough to allow Kenzi's car to clear, but she needed to get there first. She was barreling forward so quickly that she was already in the best gear. She made a split second decision to hit the accelerator and put it to the ground. She just kept watch at her approach as she steered the car to where it needed to be. She was a couple milliseconds past the apex of the jumping deer as they began to come back down. As such, one of the deer's hooves contacted the top of the car lightly but she managed to punch through at a whopping 135mph, which was slightly beyond the top rated speed for that car. She was quite thankful for Casey and Amanda for honing her skills.

"You forget Bo Bear, I am Fae, not human like you told our clients back there. I got mad skills you know." Kenzi said as she smiled briefly glancing at Bo.

"Oh right" Bo murmured. She at least felt better than Kenzi did hear that section of her confession in which she told Erica and Derrick how important Kenzi was to her. "I love you Kenz" Bo said in all seriousness.

"I love you too Bo Bo. Everything will be a-ok. We'll get there in no time." Kenzi smirked and said in a reassuring tone. Kenzi grabbed one of Bo's hands and squeezed it briefly before returning it to the steering wheel.

The car speed off with police sirens and lights on over the hill at break neck speeds toward the hospital.

Kendra was enroute in the ambulance with Tamsin when her cell phone rang from a number she had not seen before. "Shaw." She answered in a Spartan manner. She was in no mood to entertain anything at the moment. Whoever this caller was it had better be good.

"Kendra Shaw? This is Hale Santiago, Tamsin's and Dyson's CO." He said clearly and concisely as he continued "I understand that you have an odd and probably very bizarre situation in which you need our help."

"Yes, Tamsin Jennings requested that I call you and not my precinct on a raid which we just concluded against a drug cartel known as Los Lobos at a warehouse off canal street. To say bizarre is putting things mildly sir." Kendra said frowning not knowing how to broach the topic of being attacked by hundreds of Werewolves.

There was a silence like Hale was trying to find out what to say as well. "Your encounter with Los Lobos, I assume that your team came into stiff resistance from them. You also probably ran into some large wolves?"

"They were more like something out of a horror movie. Like The Howling but were very real. Ummmm. Ummmm" Kendra stuttered not wanting to say the word that came to mind.

"Werewolves?" Hale replied knowing that Kendra was trying to find the right word without sounding crazy.

"Yes, you can say that" Kendra said relieved that she was talking to someone that knew about the Fae.

"OK, my team can be there in a couple of hours, but in the mean time, how is the location secured?" Hales asked with concern in his voice.

"My team is the only team allowed in or out of the warehouse. I have ordered a communication blackout for everyone including other precincts and even corresponding backup units. The backup units including chopper support are limited to the surrounding warehouse area for next 2 blocks sir." Kendra reported succinctly.

"Excellent work Kendra. That will make things a lot easier to process. Are you detaining any one right now in the building?" Hale questioned again.

"Yes. Our op was to tranq and then take into custody the responsible parties. So my estimate is that we have about 50 or so things in custody at the warehouse. We have moved them to a single area under guard. The tranq darts we used were meant for elk per Tamsin's request. They should be asleep for most of the day according to Tamsin. My team did have to use lethal force on most of them however when they attacked us. I estimate that number in the hundreds" Kendra said as she held Tamsin's hand.

"HUNDREDS!?" Hale said in surprise "OK. Also let's call them shape shifters for now. I assume that since you are talking to me and not Tamsin, She was hurt. How badly?" Hale voiced with apprehension.

"She has sustained multiple and severe blunt force traumas to the torso and head. She also has several lacerations across the face. The internal bleeding looks serious and I am taking her to the hospital now on main and general. Is there anything you can do for her sir?" Tamsin asked hoping that Hale had a magic cure.

"Not right now, your central hospital right now is the best bet. I will see if we can do anything more for her later but she needs to be stabilized. Was any other members of your team hurt or seriously injured?" Hales voiced with concern.

"No, nothing major. Terminator, um Tamsin led this op and probably saved all our lives." Kendra admitted.

"Good to hear, my team is already enroute. Who is our POC for that area?" Hale asked in a formal manner.

"Mike or he goes by Hump Day." Kendra stated looking at Tamsin's unconscious and bruised face.

"OK, my team will be there in a couple of hours. I will see you then." Hale concluded.

"Excuses me sir?" Kendra piped up after looking at Tamsin's grave condition.

"Yes Kendra, and please just call me Hale." He said hurriedly.

"Does Tamsin have family like brothers and sisters we need to inform?" Kendra asked. She wanted to know since Tamsin never mentioned anything about her family. She was closed off when it came to that. The only reason why Kendra even guessed she had a family of sorts was a picture that Tamsin carried in her top drawer. It was of a beautiful brunette Caucasian woman with long hair. She observed that Tamsin would take it out and stare at it for a couple moments every day before she started work. Who was she?

"Well she has a twin sister that is out of the country. I will get a hold of her. But as for other next of kin, the closest thing she has is us." Hale concluded.

"OK thanks. See you soon." Kendra said as she hung up. "Come on Tamsin hang in there." Kendra said squeezing her hand harder. "How long to the ER!" Kendra yelled at the driver.

"Almost there, 3 or 4 minutes" the driver yelled back honking cars to get out of the way.

She thought more about that picture Tamsin seemed to gravitate to. It was not any ordinary posed picture. It was a surveillance picture of some type. It was also not the missing person Tamsin was looking for either, Lauren Lewis. Tamsin always seemed to hold it gingerly and with fondness.

An odd thought broken Kendra's train of thought as she remember how Hale was surprised her team took down hundreds of Fae. That statement coupled with what Tamsin said right before the op where things may get worse made her think strategically about repercussions.

Kendra then quickly talked into her radio. "Kendra to central," she barked.

"Central, go ahead Captain Shaw." A response came a moment later.

"I need a detachment of police with full riot and tactical gear at the general hospital to safe guard Lieutenant Tamsin Jennings. What is their ETA?" Kendra said formally.

"All units are currently engaged on operations at canal street. I can pull units from Canal, but they still need to come back to the precinct and gear up which will take more time. Do you request to pull units from the next nearest precinct, 70, which would be faster?" the answer came back.

"Do it. Have the team lead report directly to me when they get on site" Kendra ordered as the hopped out of the ambulance following beside EMT's as they wheeled Tamsin into the building. She took the AR-15 off her shoulder and took stock of what weapons she had on her. She only had a baton, a Glock with one full magazine and an AR-15 with 4 Beowulf rounds left. It was not sufficient if a zombie apocalypse ever came she deduced and after what she saw today, it could happen. Tamsin risked her life to protect all of theirs, they should do the same for her in return. The nurses now were in the process to taking off or cutting off Tamsin's gear and clothing to get her prepped for surgery. Tamsin was just barely holding on looking at the vitals the machines were pulling. Kendra was asked by a hospital tech to leave but she did not listen. She brushed pasted him and looked at Tamsin's pile of gear. She felt like she was taking items off a dead person and that made her feel worse. She grabbed 1 AR magazine and 1 more Glock Magazine. Looking at the tech she walked with him and stood outside looking through the windows at the doctors now scrambling in to save Tamsin's life. She loaded her AR with a fresh magazine and stood guard.

One of the nurses came up to her and said "You look pretty beat up yourself, can you step over here so I can take a look?"

"No. I'm fine!" Kendra spat severely annoyed at the fact that the nurse treated her like she was going to keel over than die. A split second later she said "Thanks, but I need to wait until my backup arrives first." She then corrected herself in a more acceptable tone. The nurse went away telling Tamsin where she needed to go for treatment.

"Central to Kendra, units from Precinct 70 will be onsite in 35 minutes." Kendra's radio squawked.

"Have them tighten up the ETA. They have 30." Kendra ordered.

After a couple of minutes she looked back at the doctors trying to save Tamsin. They had already made several cuts in Tamsin's chest from what little she could see. They also hooked her up to an IV and were giving her a blood transfusion. She then noticed in the reflection a face she did not recognize. It was that of a battered and bloodied woman, her hair was a mess and deep cuts on her scalp caused her hair to be clumpy from all the blood. Her forehead had a huge lump on it from a concussion. Her face and neck had streaks of dried blood all over them. It was Kendra. While she was in the fire fight, not only did she fend off shape shifters in hand to hand combat but was also the medic when Tamsin made her distraction. She thought everyone else especially Chica was in worse condition over her, but right now it looked like she was a deranged ax murderer. 'Shit, I'd better clean up a little or else the onsite security or precinct 70 backup might try to arrest me' she thought.

At that moment that same nurse from earlier passed by again. "Hey, ummm Tina," Kendra said reading her ID "Sorry about earlier, but I can't leave my position right now, but can I get a basin of water and towels .. and maybe a brush quickly?"

Tina did come back a couple minutes later with necessary items and without asking, Tina helped Kendra with the cuts on her scalp which had already dried, but Kendra did need a hand to clean the surrounding area and get at least somewhat presentable. Tina informed her she needed stitches later, but otherwise Kendra was ok for now.

Kendra straightened out her gear and found that on her body armor she was wearing had 4 parallel gashes on its front from being swiped by a shape shifter. Lucky for her the metallic trauma plate prevented any major damage to her person. 'Wow that was close,' She mused but she needed to either remove it or get another to prevent from spooking the units from 70 from thinking that she was attacked by Freddy Kruger or was a walking energy drink advert. With that, an idea came to mind, she walked up to the front of the ER where the Ambulance was and the crew was cleaning it up and already had Tamsin's vest sitting on the ground. She walked over and picked it up and inspected it curiously. 'Wow Tamsin took out 50+ Fae today and this vest does not have a single scratch on it. She is amazing as they did not even get much of a chance to even touch her' Kendra thought in awe of Tamsin's skills. With that, she took offer own vest and put Tamsin's on. They were about the same size, so no problems with fit as it was adjustable to an extent. 'Ready to rock and roll' Kendra smiled as she walked away toward the operating room windows to see how things were going and hopefully there would be good news.

The sports car screeched into the ER parking lot and went into the first space they could find. Kenzi reached under her chair and put a placard reading "Police Precinct 39" on her dashboard. Bo and Kenzi walked briskly into the ER and proceeded to the nurse's station.

"Agent's Dennis and Solo with the precinct" Kenzi said pointing at both of them. Kenzi flashed her private detective badge quickly and Bo did not need to as hers was hanging off her neck.

"Hello officers, you will have to check with security for an escort" the woman said behind the desk motioning to 4 heavily armed men guarding the entrance to the ICU area.

"Thanks." Bo said as she walked slowly and seductively with a big smile toward the men rather than a hurried pace.

Kenzi looked at Bo and just walked a step or 2 behind her. She knew Bo was getting her Succubus on and honing her persuasion skills. It worked to an extent as all 4 officers gawked at her mentally undressing her as she approached. The lead man looked at Bo's badge.

"Hi guys, I need to see Tamsin Jennings? I am Bo Dennis, Precinct 39 and this is Kenzi Solo, also with my precinct." Bo said in a voice as smooth as silk. She needed to get past these very heavily arms guards. She also noticed their badges showed that they came from Precinct 70 which was odd.

"Sorry ma'am, no one comes through until the all clear." the officer stated "If you will just wait here, we are more than happy to entertain you ladies"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Bo asked keeping her cool as she led the officer away from the other 3.

"Are you in charge here?" Bo murmured.

"Of this unit yes." He stated as a matter of fact.

Bo then put her hand up and stroked his cheek and started to use her charm "Wow, you are just so strong. Can I ask you a couple tinny questions? Is Tamsin Jennings here?"

The officer just put a big smile on his face as he stated in an slow enamored voice "I'm not sure. I know there is an officer here that was severely injured in a raid."

Bo thought for a moment. "Why is precinct 70 here and not precinct 69?" Bo followed up.

"Kendra Shaw, Captain of the SWAT division at precinct 69 requested additional support as most of the resources at her precinct were unavailable" he said with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Will you be so kind to take us to her?" Bo asked giving the officer a little more of her powers.

"Sure" was his reply as he waved to the other 3 officers to let them pass.

They passed several corridors in the ICU and came to a final hallway with 5 more officers. 2 were standing guard at door which Bo would only assume was the entrance to Tamsin's room. And 2 were at each end of the hallway. They just passed one of them without an issue and that officer was also from Precinct 70 looking at his insignia on his collar. There was a final officer, a woman of Asian heritage sitting down across from the officers flanking the door. She had her hair back in a tight bun, and her head was leaning back up against the wall in apparent exhaustion. She had minor cuts on her face and her vest was missing equipment like magazines. Bo quickly put all this together. 'That must be Kendra' Bo thought 'She just came out of what looked like a fire fight.' Kendra tiled her head to see who was approaching without even taking it off the wall. She looked even worse now that she turned toward Bo. Bo just smiled at her. With that Kendra got up slowly and went over to the guards across from her and started to talk to them. It looked like a light conversation as all busted out into laughter as Kenzi, Bo, and their escort closed.

"That was a good one" one of the officers still chuckling near Kendra said and the two walked with Kendra who was a step behind toward them with all smiles. Bo noticed that Kendra had on Tamsin's vest as it had a label of 'Jennings' on it. All these officers had short machine guns, but Kendra had a longer rifle. They were about 10 paces from each other then Kendra said "Now!". In a practiced motion, Kendra backed up a couple of steps and brought her rifle up and pointed it directly at Bo. The 2 others pointed at Kenzi and one at the other officer escorting them.

The officers at the opposite ends of the hall a couple moments later knowing that Kendra probably needed backup started to close in on them with their rifles ready a couple seconds later.

Kendra gave very specific orders. No one in unless she was notified first. She never got that notification, so she assumed the worst. A Fae type attack to kill Tamsin and maybe her. She also knew that this would not be Hale Santiago, since he was a guy. As for Jeff, their escort, something was off, he had a big smile on his face. Other than Hale, she was expecting no one else. She got up and talked to the 2 nearest to her. She murmured in a low voice "3 possible hostile targets to my right. Something is wrong with Jeff, he is not following orders. Throw up a defensive position on our approach on my mark. Laugh on 3, 2, 1… ha ha ha ha ha." Kendra still smiled at Bo, and she knew by the fact that she was in front, she was the leader of sorts, and she was going to have to keep a close eye on her. She had a badge of some sort, but was too far to ID it and she was not going to get close enough to find out. Who knew what type of Fae she was. Kendra did have to admit that this brunette with long hair and beautiful features was quite attractive. She could not shake the idea that she had seen her somewhere before. She also looked at her shorter friend a couple steps back. She looked minorly goth-ish, but had no ID on her as she smiled a little at well. "NOW!" Kendra yelled as they were all in MP5 and AR range and close enough so that stray bullets would not hit others patients in the area but far enough to give them lead time to act if something happened. As she brought her AR up and clicked off the safety, she reminded herself that a bullet from her AR would go through at least 3 Shape Shifters if they were one behind another. She knew this because just earlier in the day, she zeroed in on 3 shaped shifters that got in range and stood up to attack her and the team. When they did, the rear shifter moved briefly behind the column of forward ones and Kendra instinctively took the shot killing the front 2 on contact. The rear one was spun around and thrown back in agony as the shot did not hit him in the heart but somewhere else on its Torso. It would have died sooner not later since it was bleeding out profusely. However Chica jumped on top of it with a machete and cut its head clean off hastening its meeting to its maker. Lesson? Don't chip Chica's nail polish or there will be hell to pay.

Kendra took 2 steps back and aimed at Bo and moved her finger to the trigger. Her officers flanking her brought up their MP5 in a crisp motion on the remaining 2 targets. Kendra was on a hair trigger and that was dangerous. She took the steps back because she did not know what type of Fae she was dealing with. If something did go down, at least those Fae had to go through those 2 officers first. Then maybe the 2 approaching backup units if she played her cards right. 'Shit Tamsin, why couldn't you be here to help me out' she cursed internally.

"Stand back! All of you!" Kendra shouted. She noticed that the lead brunette had a badge for precinct 39 and had a gun since her jacket opened up a little when she put her hands up. The gun was a compact non standard issue semiauto and was questionable as a service weapon. "Jeff! Keep your hand up! What is going on here?! I said no one back here without my go!" She yelled glancing at him with still a drunken smile across his face.

"She asked me to bring her to you. She is a Special Agent with precinct 39" Jeff let out in a long slur. "She sooooo beautiful!" Jeff followed up looking at Bo in a dreamily googly eyed fashion.

Bo was shocked by how fast Kendra and team surrounded them. She put her hands up and she saw Kendra aim the rifle directly at her. "Hey!, we are with Precinct 39 work we with Tamsin. Ok?" Bo said in a slightly nervous voice. Bo observed Kendra and she had several cuts on her face some of which were parallel. It looked like she just went up against wolverine. That would make any human on edge. She backed up slowly and said "I have my badge on me, do you want to validate my credentials?" Bo calmly followed up without reaching for it.

"Whoa lady, I know you just took a tussle with some … umm things out there. We are here to help, we are the good guys?" Kenzi said trying to convince Kendra otherwise.

"I don't care who you are, until I clear this with Hale none of you are getting within 500 meters of here got it?" Kendra said still aiming her AR-15 at the Brunette, who did look more and more familiar.

"Hale Santiago? Yea I know him, I can call him now and get this all straightened out" Kenzi interjected as she quickly reached for her phone.

Kenzi's quick motion made Kendra take her rear leg and step back and plant her knee to the ground into a semi kneeling position to not only move further back from a possible altercation, but to also get more stability for her AR. She was NOT going to miss.

"Hands up!" One officer ordered as he aggressively approached Kenzi and the other from down the hall closed in on Kenzi with his MP5 at the ready as well. The other flacking officer took one step back to cover all 3 people if need be.

"No Kenzi!" Bo shouted. She saw Kendra kneeling on the ground ready to fire. She had to admit, for being through hell hand back, she still keep things under control and cool. If positions were reversed, spent shells would be hitting the ground by now.

"OK…." Kenzi said as she brought her hands back up slowly "Um I guess we'd better go Bo and call Hale outside."

"WAIT!" Kendra said. Something clicked 'Bo' was a word Tamsin used to address Kendra in her confused state. Kendra concluded that Bo was someone that was close to her heart. And wait, that picture in Tamsin's desk that she looked at every day. THAT was her. "What is your name again" Kendra cautiously said getting up from her kneeling position still address the brunette.

"Bo Dennis, Special Agent with Precinct 39. I work with both Tamsin and Dyson. Hale is my boss." Bo stated bluntly.

"Does the word succubus mean anything to you?" Kendra asked as she needed to verify that Bo was who she was.

She was in the presence of humans and knew she needed to sugar coat it a little. "It is the affectionate term Tamsin, my girlfriend, refers to me as" Bo said amazed that Kendra new something about her already.

"Everyone, stand down. She is family and next of kin" Kendra exhaled sharply dropping her weapon and clicking on the safety. "Kenzi, don't ever do that again. You almost got everyone killed." Kendra said looking over at her. "Jeff. Can you sit down here for a sec?" Kendra asked him.

Jeff just nodded and sat down in a chair "Did you see her? She's sooo pretty."

Kendra sick of the line said "Whatever." Kendra paused for a moment as that was the signature phrase Tamsin would use and it was fitting for this occasion.

"Bo a word with you please?" Kendra asked as she motioned her over in a corner where they could not be overhead. "As you probably know, I am Kendra Shaw with the 69th and Tamsin's CO or boss of sorts. Care to tell me what shit you pulled on Jeff over there? I need him on guard just in case bad shit happens….. like … say…. Someone freaking trying to charm their way into this place….. or worse send like next army of Shape Shifters our way?" Kendra said in a low but serious voice.

"I can take care of that." Bo said as she grinned. She walked over to Jeff and stroked his face again and said seductively "Jeff, THANK YOU for escorting us. I would love for you to resume your duties to protect us all. Ok?

Jeff just grinned at Bo and got up and left for his post.

Kendra was looking at look this and was amazed. 'Bo had the ability to command people with her charm' she concluded. The word 'wow' came to mind.

Bo turned to Kendra and got right to business "So, how is Tamsin?"

"Terminator, Ummm, Tamsin was in surgery for hours with severe internal bleeding and several concussions and lacerations to the head and face. She is in critical but stable condition. We don't know if she will survive the night. The doctors say that it is even a miracle she is still with us. She was restless after surgery so the doctors sedated her." Kendra concluded as she motioned Bo and Kenzi into the sterile hospital room.

After they entered the room, Kendra felt that she could speak a little more freely. "Tamsin did wake up briefly before she was sedated and told me something about 'service to her goddess' and that she needed to.. well… must fulfill her obligations and promises. So she is in there still fighting the good fight as if hell bent on completing some sort of assignment she was given." Kendra said walking further into the room.

This was going to hurt. "Oh. OK" Bo mumbled out. 'Even in a lucid state, Tamsin now willing follows me as her leader yet I don't see one. She believes in me and will do anything for me by simply asking.' Bo quickly thought as she shifted to being prepared to see Tamsin.

"Well she's tough, fallen or not she is still a Valkyrie in spirit" Kendra said as she put her arm on Bo's shoulder then stood aside and let Bo and Kenzi enter the room the rest of the way.

Bo was stunned to see Tamsin hooked up to all those machines. Her face was heavily patched and stitched up to the point where she was barely recognizable. At that moment Bo ignored everyone else in the room and just walked to the hospital bed and stroked Tamsin's face. It hurt her inside to know that Tamsin was doing this in part because of Bo's request. She needed to do something to help but she had no idea if Tamsin would accept her Chi or not since every time she tried to transfer Chi to Tamsin, it did not work. Would her fallen status change this?

Bo leaned over and kissed her Valkyrie on her bandaged forehead and uttered in a low soft and caring tone "I'm here Tamsin. Please don't leave me. I need you….. I need you in my life. …. I need her here and I need you now." She then rested her forehead on Tamsin's then began to transfer chi to her and as expected, it diverted away from Tamsin and just whisked away into thin air. Bo was already low enough on her own chi to afford to give any away, but this was Tamsin, someone she cared deeply for, someone she loves. Bo stopped and tried to regain her composure as she was weak and took deep breaths. She gripped tightly to the edge of the bed as she tried to balance herself as well.

Kenzi came up and supported Bo on her other arm. "Bo, she can't take your Chi." Kenzi said sympathetically. She had no idea what to say next. "She's a tough cookie and she will pull through. Let's take a breather, OK?" Kenzi murmured trying to lead Bo away from the bed to a chair.

'This can't be happening. Not again. Not like this' Bo thought downtrodden in disbelieve. This was quickly eclipsed by anger at the unfairness of the situation. She shrugged off Kenzi forcefully and turned and glared at her "She is lying here hanging onto a thread because of ME! She is now holding on to dear life waiting for ME! NOW what am I suppose to do, give Tamsin her last rights or something and let her die?! I love her deeply and so help me god if I could change places with her right now, I WOULD!" Bo roared out with fierce determination a light in her eyes. Her left fist made contract with the table next to the bed with such force that everything flew off of it as it crumbled at her seer strength.

Kenzi never so Bo so enraged before. She just backed off slightly trying to figure out what to do next.

Kendra looked on at all this and was hanging back. She wished she had a tranq rifle or tazer on her right about now looking at the unstable and outraged succubus. She did find out quickly through that exchange that Bo and Tamsin were more than just family. They were a couple. Bo was probably Tamsin's goddess she surmised.

Bo then turn back to Tamsin in her weakened state. Rage filled her soul as she straightened up her posture. Nothing was going to stop her even if she had to give up her life to save her Valkyrie's. Her eyes turned bright blue and then it changed to crimson red. Her body then also started to glow red.

"Oh shit. Not good" Kenzi muttered. Kenzi backed up to Kendra and started to push her toward the door but Kendra did not move. She pulled out her baton but did not expand it just in case she needed to restrain the succubus from Tamsin.

Bo put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder and in a voice a couple octaves lower forcefully stating her edict "*ONLY I* chose who lives and who dies. *I* am and will reign supreme among all gods. No god or other being will deny me!" Bo then focused intently on Tamsin and spat out an order, "Tamsin, my Valkyrie of the 4th order, 1st division, 8th unit, you have fought valiantly and with honor in service to me. I now *COMMAND* you to rise! Rejoin my ranks. *I* will it and it shall be done!"

The red glow that emitted from around Bo grew brighter and then spread to Tamsin. Within a couple of second Tamsin started to move, the monitors hooked up to Tamsin started to beep with life. All her wounds mended within a couple of seconds. A deep inhale was heard from Tamsin as she opened her eyes sharply.

The last thing Tamsin remembered was death walking with her on the way to the next life. There was just darkness, fear and pain but she felt better that Bo was with her in the final moments. She stopped walking though and refused to budge. Even death knew why she was not proceeding. She needed Bo to release her from her obligations before she could cross with a clear conscience. Her loyalty to Bo even superceded the commandments and laws that reigned in the afterlife. She was a Valkyrie after all. Fallen of not, she was still one in her heart.

A booming voice shook the path that death and Tasmin were on. "Tamsin, my Valkyrie of the 4th order, 1st division, 8th unit, you have fought valiantly and with honor in service to me. I now *COMMAND* you to rise! Rejoin my ranks. *I* will it and it shall be done!" Tamsin heard in an almost deafening roar. It was Bo. But not the ordinary Bo, it was her alter ego.

Death turned to Tamsin in a black cloak and sickle. Death normally had no need to speak, he hissed out "Your goddess does not release you yet. We will meet again." He stepped back as he and the path they were on began to fade.

"Oh we *will* meet again, but not after I send hundreds maybe thousands more souls your way first." Tamsin looked at him with an evil grin as he totally faded away.

Tamsin's eyes shot open as she saw Bo next to her with red eyes. She knew Bo normally could not heal her but in this state apparently she could. Bo eyes quickly returned to normal brown color as her red glowed faded. It was Bo again, and that was all she needed to know. She reached out to Bo and grabbed her by the collar. Tamsin then gave her a deep and desperate kiss. "Don't you EVER leave my side again!" Tasmin commanded.

"I'm right here Tamsin and I was always here" Bo weakly stated as she pointed to Tamsin heart. She felt dizzy and knew she had only a couple more moments before she passed out.

Tamsin seeing Bo fade grabbed her and puller her onto the bed. "Shit Bo, what did you do?! When was the last time you fed?" Tamsin held her slapping her face a lightly to keep her awake.

"I don't know. I have not fed for days. I'll be fineeeeee…." Bo said fading a little more.

"FUCK! You can't give what you don't have you stupid bitch!" Tamsin said in desperation "A succubus that gives in a weakened stated will … OH SHIT!. Bo you stay with me dammit! Take my Chi NOW!" Tamsin ordered as she kissed her but Bo just looked up at her weakly.

"I traded…." Bo said closing her eyes then opening them to look at Tamsin again who now had tears in her eyes who probably could not understand why she was doing this. "I promised Freya I'd keep you safe, you're not the only one that has obligations."

"Why do you have to be so fucking impossible! I refuse to believe you were stupid enough not to feed before you juiced me!" Tamsin said shaking Bo to keep her awake as more tear drops fell on Bo. Tamsin was so focused on concentrating on Bo she did not know she was even crying.

"I…." Bo said refocusing on Tamsin "I belong here … in this bed, not you. I am so selfish to want you, Lauren, Dyson … and I just keep taking …. *everything*. I needed to give without taking for once." Bo paused as she had problems keeping her eyes open "Hey, I don't think I even know what love is to warrant my selfish desires." Bo just let go. She then closed her very heavy eye lids. She needed all this to stop. Stop the curse which followed her everywhere of constantly hurting and endangering the people she cared about. Love from a succubus was an impossibility Bo concluded a long time ago. It will stop today. It will stop now Bo told herself as she relaxed.

Kenzi was still in standing there in shock so Kendra took action. She knew Bo was about to 'code', so she walked quickly over to the panel on the wall and hit the blue button which was normally reserved for nurses and doctors to signify an emergency. She then ran out and started to yell for help down the hall.

Tamsin was hysterical as she busted out into tears and screamed through her wails at Bo and shook her vigorously in a final attempt to keep her awake, "DAMIT BO! ALL MY LIVES HAVE NO FUCKING MEANING WITHOUT *YOU* IN IT! I'm human and I KNOW what love is…. Because … YOU FUCKING TAUGHT ME! … I … I .. I LOVE YOU BO with every fiber of my being! Please don't leave me …. here alone. I'm so very afraid. I'm scared! ... PLEASE! I BEG YOU! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" Tamsin could do nothing else so she just kept kissing Bo on the lips hoping and praying that Bo would come around.

Bo heard all of this as she was fading into the darkness. She then stopped her descent briefly and concentrated on the meaning of everything Tamsin just yelled at her. 'Valkyries and Tamsin in particular up until a couple months ago, hated crying, never begged, was a loner, unafraid, was never polite and did not get close to anyone…. Ever' Bo thought, but those statements she just spilled out came from the core of Tamsin's soul. Those couple of statements Tamsin just uttered conflicted with everything Tamsin the Valkyrie represented a time ago. She was a totally different person now, the person Bo knew lay somewhere sleeping inside waiting to be awoken. Now she just admitted proudly that she was a human and knew what love was and that she loved Bo, unconditionally. Tamsin's salute to her held true in every respect. If unconditional love from a Valkyrie was possible, love from a succubus no longer seemed too far fetched.

Bo felt Tamsin still kissing her as tears kept falling on her face from above. In a last ditch effort, she used everything she had to pull Chi from the blonde and slowly Tamsin's chi began to flow back to her. She concentrated hard to just pull enough to get her out of death's grip and she just barely succeeded. She stopped feeding and opened her eyes slowly as Tamsin was still crying over her. "Hey … I'm ok" Bo said as she wiped Tamsin's tears away. "You are probably the bravest Valkyrie ever to proclaim what you just said to me" Bo said with a warm but weak smile.

"Well you may have misheard some things over all the commotion you know." Tamsin said with a sly grin still embarrassed at her crying and confession incident a couple moments ago.

Just then Kendra ran in the room along with 1 doctor and 2 nurses.

Kenzi who had just witnessed the apocalypse and lived through it, turned to Kendra and the hospital staff "Everything is OK here!" Kenzi waved at the staff as they just saw Bo and Tamsin talking to one another. "She just fainted but all is just fine and dandy …. A little privacy PLEASE." Kenzi requested pushing them out. Kendra and Kenzi were the last to leave the room as they shut the door behind them.

"Like all that talk about love." Bo said as she teased Tamsin while extending her arms around Tamsin's neck hugging her.

"Well ummmm just in case you did not hear it correctly, I said '*I* would *LOVE* to take *YOU* to my place to show you around *BO*'. And I also said that 'I AM SCARED and AFRAID that you may hurt yourself there with all my weapons lying around if I left you ALONE'." Tamsin stated in her classic sarcastic tone with the scrunched up face.

"Well Tamsin, I *MAY* have just told my clients earlier today that I was madly in love with you." Bo smiled in response.

"Did that Goth pet of yours need the money that badly?" Tamsin joked with a genuine smile.

Bo and Tamsin just broke down and laughed. Bo was overjoyed that at least both of them got over the 3 word hurdle in some fashion or another while still avoiding the labels associated with it.

Bo was still extremely tired and snuggled up to Tamsin "Don't worry terminator, I'll be back, I just need some rest ok? Can I just stay here with you for a bit?" Bo asked.

"Whatever Succ…. Sure thing. Take all the time you need Bo." Tamsin said wrapping her arms around Bo.

Bo fell asleep rapidly and Tamsin soon followed.


	17. Your Eyes

Kenzi and Kendra just sat outside on the bench across Tamsin's private hospital room. All the guards were back in position. Things were back to 'normal' at least for now. Bo saved Tamsin, and then Tamsin saved Bo. At least the family was whole again.

Kenzi and Kendra had no idea what to talk about or even where to start. Kenzi was wracking her brains for once because Kendra as of now neither belonged to a human world or the Fae one. Asking her questions that pertain to either world seemed to be awkward.

Kendra was also in the same boat but chose to ask something totally unrelated to Fae. "So Bo and Tamsin will pull through this ok right?" Kendra asked not even looking at Kenzi to disperse the tension. She chose instead to check her AR magazine capacity again and re-seat the magazine snugly. Another though crossed her mind. She was probably sitting next to another Fae and had no idea what she was. Kendra hoped at least it was not another shape shifter.

"Yeppers. Bo was also able to .. ummm .. revive Tamsin, but she gets weak and needs rest after she used all that energy." Kenzi said looking at the ceiling without any hand animations as she kept her hands in her pocket.

"But Tamsin also revived Bo but is a fallen Valkyrie with no powers." Kendra followed up, smacking herself a second later internally by possibly crossing a line she did not belong. She made it to Captain for a reason after all.

"Yea, but Tamsin's … uuuuggg," Kenzi said as she stifled her reaction of sudden nausea coming on "'Love' for Bo was all the power she needed to save her." Kenzi ended still kind of queasy. There was way too much love in that room a couple minutes ago.

"So love does conquer all huh?" Kendra concluded as she slung the AR on herself again. "I hope my team did not give you too much of a scare when we first met?" Kendra asked moving onto a lighter and 'safer' topic.

"Naaa nothing that the Kenz can't han ... It was so bad I *ALMOST* peed on my $500 4" stiletto Jimmy Cho's! That's how bad it was! So *NOT* cool. Don't go messing with the shoes!" Kenzi said kicking her legs out motioning to her shoes. After a moment of both women looking at the overly tall shoes, Kenzi put it back down and nudged her shoulder against Kendra's. Kendra just looked at her and put on an evil smile.

"Captain? Jeff here" Kendra's radio emitted as it came to life.

"Shaw, Go ahead." Kendra said as she got up and put her hand on her AR handle.

"We are holding a Dyson Wolfbane from the 39th in the lobby area. He was very insistent that he see you, someone named Tamsin, and the very beautiful *SPECIAL* Agent Bo Dennis. I currently have 3 officers pointing at him with our MP5s and it's going to be 4 in a moment. Your orders ma'am?" Kendra's radio announced.

Kendra glanced at Kenzi. "How freaking long does Bo's spell last?... never mind. At least Jeff is doing his job." Kendra let out exasperated. She was just about to give orders when Kenzi jumped up and said "WAIT!"

Kenzi was at least smart enough not to make any more harsh moments beyond jumping up or else her Jimmy Chos might be in danger of being blemished again. "Ummm Kendra… ummm Captain ... er Shaw … can I talk to you for a second, I need a favor." Kenzi said with a desperate look on her face.

Kendra just stared at the little Goth girl and calmly hit her transmit button on her radio. "Jeff, hold position for a second." A voice came back quickly "Copy Captain." "You have 30 seconds to spill. Dyson and I believe it or not have a long standing PROFESSIONAL relationship. He is my liaison when your Fae shit happens on my turf. I still am kind of miffed that he has been holding out on me all these years, but he probably had his orders like Tamsin. At least Tamsin tried her best to help us out." Kendra said a little put off.

"Yea, I know this stuff is a shock to you, but I am not talking about that. Can you stall a little while I get Bo and Tamsin in a more er… presentable state?" Kenzi asked with her best puppy dog eyes she could muster up. Kendra just raised one of her eyebrows and did not respond in an obvious attempt for Kenzi to elaborate. "FINE! Bo and Dyson were an item before, and D-man.. er DYSON has no idea that Bo is now with Tamsin and still follows Bo around like a puppy dog in the hopes to be an item later. Yes shocking. Tamsin and Bo are probably in there doing some succu-lo…. Shit PRIMAL stuff in there or some other lovely dovey crap that may permanently scar and maybe blind Dyson… hell it sure has hell scarred me… for life." Kenzi confessed looking away toward the ground at the last part.

"Well, I probably need to 'chat' with him anyway. SHIT.. I look like crap. I don't have your friend's charm there but … I MIGHT be able to give you 5 minutes … " Kendra conceded, "maybe a little more." Kendra said looking up deep in thought. "Jeff, I'll be there in a minute to escort Detective Dyson. Please stand down, I am expecting him."

"Copy that" chirped Kendra's radio.

Kenzi mouthed with her hands together in a praying type fashion 'thank you, thank you' but before she was about to go fetch Bo, she then saw Kendra start to take off her vest and what looked like a Kevlar coating underneath. Kendra muttered indirectly at Kenzi "Shit, I can't believe I am actually doing this NOW. YOU owe me big time. I fucking look like I got hit by a train… A COUPLE of them." Kenzi had no idea what she was talking about until she started to take off her somewhat lose fitting button down uniform shirt. Underneath that, Kendra had on an extremely tight black low cut sports tank with thin straps. Kenzi had to admit that Kendra's body armor and even uniform shirt was hiding Kendra's true assets. Kendra was ripped and toned which was not apparent earlier. Also with a tight low cut top, other asset were now a lot more pronounced.

Now that Kendra new the truth about the Fae to some degree, she now needed to make sure she had a way to get more info from as many contacts from the Fae world as possible. Also she hoped that now that the cat was out of the bag, she might be able to get a little more personal with Dyson. How personal? At least to be able to talk to one another honestly as friends. Dyson and she seemed to have a good foundation for a friendship but something always stopped Dyson. If it took her other physical attributes to help that along, so be it. 'Men have one track minds at times, Human of Fae' she brooded. She turned to Kenzi and said "How do I look? Do I need more.. ummm more of this" Kendra motioned to her chest, " showing for Dyson or D-man is it?"

Once Kenzi figured out the game, she was quite impressed how well Kendra improvised. "Ummmm a little more" as she tugged Kendra tank a little lower "and… " Kenzi looked her up and down" you need a little more of the Megan Fox look." Kenzi said as she untucked the bottom of Kendra's tank to reveal a couple inches of her very toned stomach. "*These* are way too high" Kenzi said as she tugged a little at Kendra's tactical combat pants but they were on too tight.

"These pants were not meant to do that as they are more functional, but…." Kendra said loosening her belt loop by 2 notches, "how about now" as it lowered more than the desired amount showing the top of her black underwear. "Crap, hold on." Kendra mumbled fully aware that everyone in the hall was now watching this whole fiasco. Kendra lowered her underwear just below the top of her pants as Kenzi did final adjustments. Kendra now had a significant amount of cleavage and ripped stomach showing.

"You now have every gamer's wet dream." Kenzi announced. "I give you the Laura Croft fresh out of kicking some serious ass look. Now *THAT* is hot. Go get him!" Kenzi shouted raising both of her hands to whisk Kendra away.

Kendra picked up and put on her badge which hung low just above the twins on her now bare skin. She then slung her AR over her shoulder as she walked toward the lobby. "Kenzi, if I get attacked in any way, I hope you don't mind if I use Dyson as a shield. Oh Precinct 70! Listen to me CAREFULLY. THIS NEVER HAPPENED and keep your phones in their holsters. GOT IT!" Kendra said as she noticed all the officers around her where gawking at her as she passed.

"Yes ma'am!" came the response from all 4 officers in unison.

Kendra then proceeded to cat walk down the hall somewhat professionally as she crossed her legs in front of one another further impressing Kenzi as she disappeared into Tamsin's room.

Kenzi walked in quietly and whispered before she entered the room all the way. "Bo Bo! T-sam! Are you guys decent? HEY! I'm coming in …. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be decent." Kenzi put a hand over her eyes as she rounded the corner, and peeked throught her fingers a little. It was not as bad as she thought. Bo was in Tamsin's embrace. They were both sleeping soundly, fully clothed. That did not mean however that Kenzi was done. She needed to at least get Bo into a chair next to Tamsin's bed in a conscious state.

Kenzi walked over to Bo and nudged her and Bo just let out a low mumble. "Hey Bo bear. D-man's on his way back, you gotta get up now!" Kenzi said raising her voice slightly hoping not to tick off Tamsin. Tamsin however remained fast asleep.

"BO BO!" Kenzi persisted as she shook Bo harder and did not let up. Finally Bo woke up, really groggily and she just vaguely looked at Kenzi grunted and went back to sleep. It was as she feared, Bo still was still extremely low on energy and needed to at the very least rest but more importantly, recharge.

Kenzi finally gave up being polite to Tamsin and yelled on Bo's ear "HEY WAKE UP!". She then slapped Bo's face lightly several times.

"Huh… Kenz? Sooo tired. Come back later…. " Bo slurred out but went back to sleep again.

"Crap. Bo, I know we are sisters and all but I gotta do this…." Kenzi said taking a couple deep breaths and licking her lips "1…. 2… 3…" Kenzi immediately planted her lips onto Bo's and closed her eyes tightly. Bo was slow to respond but Kenzi parted Bo's lips to allow her tongue access. Kenzi was screaming at herself as she knew how wrong this was and how against Bo was to this. The only time Bo ever fed from her was in her alter ego state and that was from everyone in the room at the same time. Aside from that, Bo made a conscious point to never pull Chi from Kenzi. After a couple of moments with Bo not responding well enough, Kenzi brought her hands to Bo's face and began to stroke it. 'Please, let this be it!' Kenzi pleaded to herself trying hard to block out all her thoughts screaming at her to break the kiss. Finally that did the trick as Bo began to pull Kenzi's Chi. Bo was beyond hungry, she was famished as the initial pull was strong. Kenzi was Fae now, but had no idea her capacity to handle the appetite of a hungry succubus. She just hoped that Bo would stop like she did for everyone else.

Bo was too tired after reviving Tamsin and even after taking some of Tamsin's energy, she was still overly tired as she only took just enough to stay alive. She needed to feed, but rest would have to come first. She felt and heard someone try to wake her up but nothing registered in her mind on who or what is was. All she knew was that there was no imminent danger near, so she went back to sleep. She then vaguely felt a kiss and it was a deep one. Someone was caressing her face, like someone she loved but did not really know who. She instinctively pulled Chi from them knowing that she needed to quench her hunger. As Bo began to come to a couple moments later, she pulled less Chi so as not to drain whoever was kissing her to death. She finally opened her eyes expecting Tamsin which in that case she needed to cut off soon, but to her surprise, it was Kenzi. Bo immediately stopped the flow of Chi and pushed Kenzi away from her. Bo was now awake but confused as heck. "Kenz? Wha… What just happened? Why am I pulling Chi from you?" Bo asked in her groggy state.

Kenzi was really happy when Bo stopped pulling her Chi. It could have been much worse as Bo was known at times to make love to her targets of affection during a Chi exchange and that would definitely be something that would mar Kenzi and maybe Bo for life.

"Bo!" Kenzi stated rubbing her sleeve on her lips as she recovered "You weren't waking up so I had to goad you into loading up on some of my Chi. I'll explain more later. D-man is here and will be back here in a couple minutes. We gotta get you off this bed and at least onto this chair now. You can still rest your head on the bed if you need to…. COME ON!" Kenzi said as she tugged Bo's arms to get her up out of Tamsin's hug.

Bo finally got up and kissed Tamsin on the cheek. Tamsin was still out probably due to the sedatives Bo realized. She weakly stood up and started to straighten out her now wrinkled power suit. Kenzi on the other hand walked to the other side of Tamsin's bed and fixed up the Valkyrie. They did their best with the time they had. Bo stumbled a little as she moved. With that Kenzi came back to her to guide her into the chair.

Kenzi was aware that Bo had yet to charge up to a point where she was able to hold her own at a minimum. "Bo-ba-licious, take a little more of my chi. I can't have you stumbling around like you just got out of the Dal." Kenzi said as she held Bo on her shoulders. She knew Bo did not need to be in contact to pull Chi, but just in close proximity.

"No Kenzi," Bo tied to push her away. "I can't do that. You've done enough already, I can manage." She still was a little dizzy, but at least she was now somewhat lucid.

"Bo-Bo, There are only 2 Fae here, Me and very soon to be Dyson. I don't think you want Dyson salivating with concern over you right now in your less than optimal state." Kenzi said seriously. "Come on! I asked Kendra to stall him and she can only stall for so long. We are already beyond the 5 minute marker!" She said looking at her watch. It was actually 8 minutes so far and was surprised that Kendra could stall a very concerned D-man for that long. 'Whoa, she probably has some talent.' she thought.

"Kenz, are you sure?" Bo said concerned about her best friend and sister. She told herself she would not do that to her best friend.

A distant voice could be heard outside the hallway "Stand at ATTENTION division 70!" Kendra announced.

"JUST DO IT NOW!" Kenzi pleaded with urgency. A heart beat later she felt Bo pull a little more Chi from her at a distance.

Bo and Kenzi broke their hold with one another and composed themselves as they walked out into the hallway.

Kendra took her time walking toward the lobby to get Dyson. She felt like shit and was totally exhausted from an adrenalin crash but she needed to switch from all out MMA/SWAT combat mode to bad ass seductress mode with guns. She cat walked because she needed to transition quickly fully aware she was probably distracting everyone along the way.

She got to the double doors to the lobby and hit the open button. Both door swung open slowly. As they did she changed her stance from standing dead on to face the officers and Dyson to cocking her left knee in a little bit over her right leg which gave them a semi profile look. She just hoped it would work as she put on a slight smile and relaxed to make it look natural.

It worked. Dyson was the first to see her as all the officers were facing his direction. Dyson looked at Kendra and his neutral expression went from a polite type smile to a smile of admiration as he scanned Kendra's toned and near nude form. A form Dyson probably never saw before as Kendra kept things professional and always wore her standard uniform. The 4 other officers including Jeff looked over at Kendra a couple moments later and gawked at her mentally taking in all of her feminine form. Near naked chick with big guns fresh from a fight was hot after all Kendra thought as she complimented herself for pulling it off and all without Fae type powers.

Dyson was anxiously waiting for Kendra to escort him to see Tamsin primarily but also support Bo and Kenzi. Finally after what seemed like a long time, the door opened. He first locked onto Kendra's face and smiled and slightly nodded to her as a reflex, but his eyes hungrily took in her form. A form he never saw before. Although she had several cuts on her face, her tight tank revealed a very ripped and toned body with plenty of skin exposed. He glanced at her badge but could not help but to take in her more than ample cleavage as the tips of her nipples could be made out from underneath the tank she wore. She had a Glock mounted on her right leg with a spare magazine in her belt. In addition she had what looked like a custom AR-15 with 2 magazines taped to one another. A small dagger handle was exposed over the top of her combat boots.

Before he even spoke a single word, Kendra motioned Dyson to come to her "Hey Dyson. Let's get you to Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi" Kendra said very formally.

"Your security here is rather tight." Dyson said noting the heavy armed guards in the lobby as they started to walk side by side.

"Well you can't be too careful *ESPECIALLY* after all the weird things I have seen. Oh, thanks for coming. Dyson, sorry about my appearance" as Kendra stopped motioning to her tank "but my vest was ruined by a shape shifter, who of course is now dead and has one less hand. In addition, both my shirt and vest had blood all over it. So please accept my apologies" Kendra said in her best mock confession. The motion she made did have an effect as Dyson was forced to scan her form up close again.

"Not a problem Kendra" Dyson smiled. He had to admit, she was quite a head turner…. for a human or even Fae. She did smell of shape shifter blood and sweat mixed in with her regular human scent which was to be expected but that scent combination was so primal that his thoughts went astray but he quickly brought them back on track. "I am glad you are alright."

"Yea, well other than a couple scratches and bruises to my ego, I and the rest of my team are ok. Tamsin is resting and is in stable condition after Bo's visit. I think she got her just in time." Kendra said as they continued to walk slowly.

"Good to know." Dyson said not sure how much she knew about Bo and her powers.

Kendra stopped again and faced him and said "You know Dyson, I thought we had a good working relationship…"

"You mean we don't?" Dyson questioned trying to see what Kendra was getting at.

"My team and I could have all gotten killed today if it weren't for Tamsin who single handedly took out 50 plus of them herself. You knew very well that my team was always called when Fae type items came up in our territory over the years we have known each other. You did nothing to warn me, or any of us. Tamsin who we knew for a couple of weeks did her best to at least prepare us for what was out there. She at least deep down gave a rat's ass about us humans who go up against your kind constantly and lose. But *YOU*… " Kendra said moving into his personal space searching Dyson's eyes "make it seem like we are nothing to you. We are just pests that are just an annoyance at best. And it hurts to know that I, the person you rely on the most to clean up your Fae mess in these human districts is just that expendable." Kendra said in disappointment.

"It's not like that Kendra." Dyson said calmly. "We have rules to allow us to coexist with your kind. You don't belong in our world and the humans that do are nothing more than property. I am trying to protect you."

Kendra jerked back clearly upset "You sure have a funny way of showing it. I had to single handedly take down *YOUR KIND*, over 20 to be exact in close quarters just earlier today. They apparently did not get the memo about *THEY* don't fucking belong in my world. *THEY* also did not obey *your laws*. Now you ask me to respect your laws and not enter into your world when they tore mine apart! That is just hypocritical. I abhor double standards and this is one of them. That is why I am here and *AM* the best. I've worked very hard… twice as hard as any guy despite all the odds stacked up against me. So let's get this straight, it's ok for your kind to keep slaughtering humans but not ok for me to even try to keep the peace and do what is fucking right! After 5 years of working hard to earn your trust I still amounted to nothing more than being a stinking human? I am *MUCH MORE* than that!" Kendra yelled but broke off abruptly knowing that this conversation was going in the wrong direction. If Kenzi did want some more time, she was going to get it.

"Kendra," Dyson said putting up his hands in defense "I am truly sorry. I would tell you everything but I can't give you what you want without prior approval from the As… my superiors." Dyson was quite surprised at this turn of events as he never considered how she felt. He had compartmentalized Kendra from his life like he did with everyone else that was human which included Lauren to some degree. Kenzi was the first human he let in simply due to the closeness she shared with Bo in addition to her persistence to be one of them. At least Kenzi was now Fae too. Kendra was now trying to find that place in the Fae world. Dyson was just doing a job and she was doing hers quite well. Now come to think of it, she and her team were already performing beyond any team he had encountered. He did attribute their performance primarily due to Kendra. What happened next bewildered him.

Kendra recomposed herself and took a deep breath. "Dyson, No, I am sorry that I lost it there." She said with a smile as she tucked her fingers into her belt pulling down the top of her pants a little lower to show even more skin. "Men don't normally get along with me on a personal level since I am so strong, stronger than they will ever be." She confessed as she walked into his personal space again seductively and then whispered "I am even stronger than other shape shifters. And after today, I know exactly how to take them down in hand to hand combat. Even you. Are YOU scared of me too?"

"Should I be?" Dyson asked impressed that this Kendra had the gall to threaten him without knowing his full history.

"Maybe. If I am powerful enough to take down any human and hold my own against Fae that puts me in YOUR world. I'll tell you what," Kendra said as she tip toed slightly and rubbed herself against Dyson inches away from his ear "*You* need me here. You need an ally not an enemy. I obeyed Tamsin's request to defer this item to you even after the evidence to your kind was clear. Also one more thing, "As she even pushed Dyson into a wall and put her lips less than an inch from his ear "If you play your cards right, *THIS* human will rock your world compared to ANY Fae. And even more than that Special Agent of yours, Bo Dennis, the succubus you still dote after. I bet while you were with me just now Bo did not even enter your mind." Kendra said smoothly as she finally backed up.

"Aren't you being a bit overzealous? You just found out and you are willing make such bold statements?" Dyson asked curious with a grin to see if she knew more than what he thought.

"No. But if you want to find out, give me a ride to my place after this to prove it." Kendra said in a formal manner backing up a little more finally out of Dyson's personal space.

"I don't think that is a good idea Kendra" Dyson quickly rebutted thinking about Kendra underneath him totally naked having rough wild sex. It was hard not to go there given all the moves Kendra was doing. It was not so much that he minded making love to her, it was the fact she was human. He never found a way to let a human inside that would be that close to his heart but only be with him an extremely small segment of his life.

Kendra grinned evilly as she knew she got him. "DYSON. I was NOT referring about a romantic encounter of any kind. I have been doing research over the years and I wanted to show you the information I have amassed about your kind to prove my point that I belong."

"Of course, I meant" Dyson said thinking on his feet "that even if I were to see your research, I can't help you unless I get the ok the Hale."

"Oh how silly of me, of course" Kendra smiled and winked at Dyson. "Give me a lift to my place later?"

Dyson did have an obligation to keep on top of what the humans knew about Fae kind and to destroy such items if they were a credible threat. To that Dyson just nodded solemnly.

"Come on, let's get you to Tamsin" Kendra lighted up with a big smile and hooked her left arm Dyson's guiding him like they were an item. Kendra still had her right hand resting on her AR handle as a girl could never be too careful.

They walked past a couple more hallways and finally made it to Tamsin's hall. There were the 4 officers standing guard and they all looked at Kendra with Dyson and grinned for various reasons as she approached from farther away.

She knew this might happen but yelled "Stand at ATTENTION division 70!" It had the correct effect where all the officers stopped staring at them and put on more serious looks.

Dyson smiled knowing that Kendra was spunky just like Kenzi was at times. They were about 5 doors away when Tamsin's door opened. Bo came out followed by Kenzi.

Bo was first to lock onto Kendra and Dyson walking toward them. She was speechless at the sight that greeted her. Kendra was dressed or under dressed in such a way that even made Bo jealous briefly at her skills at least little as she held on to Dyson's arm. Bo then shifted her gaze at Dyson who was very embarrassed at the situation after their eyes made contact. What made Bo smile however was not so much the awkwardness of the moment, but the fact that both of their auras were spiking a little. That meant that while Dyson still yearned for Bo as wolves mated for life, at least he still had some part of his wolf that allowed him to explore other options which at the very least allowed for some much needed distraction.

Kenzi's jaw just dropped as she was a couple steps behind Bo in sheer admiration of Kendra's mad skills. She apparently snagged herself Dyson, at least for now. Albeit a very embarrassed one at the moment. Kenzi wondered what Kendra said or did to Dyson in those few minutes that converted him over to team human no matter how brief.

Kendra finally let Dyson's arm go as Bo and Kenzi came up to them. "Special Agent Bo Dennis, I am sure you already know Detective Dyson Wolfbane. Hope you don't mind. I had to escort him back here so he did not get lost in addition to briefing him on the current situation." Kendra announced.

"Not at all." Bo said smoothly. "Thank you Kendra" Bo said with a grin reading between Kendra's lines.

Bo then turned her attention to Dyson. "Thanks for coming so quickly" Bo said as she hugged him to indirectly tell him that it is ok to find happiness elsewhere. "Tamsin is still out due to the sedatives she was given earlier, but she's doing fine. Wanna see her?" Bo asked walking over to the door and opening it.

"Of course, she is still my partner." Dyson replied with a slight smile as they walked into room.

That left Kendra and Kenzi now standing next to one another looking at the now closed door. Both of them had grins on their faces for different reasons. Kendra was happy that she broke through that impregnable wall Dyson put up now that the Fae items were out in the open. Kenzi was still getting over the fact how fast this human was able to bring any shape shifter to its knees whether it was on the battlefield or otherwise.

Kenzi knew she was going to burst out with very animated movements and quick talk that might scare Kendra and she still liked her shoes unblemished so in a very controlled fashion brought her fist up toward Kendra and Kendra who was beginning to warm up a little to Kenzi fisted bumped her back.

"9 minutes with proximity warning. Good enough Kenzi?" Kendra asked as they were still staring at the door.

"Shit, you the man… ummm woman. You worked that look for all it was worth didn't you?" Kenzi asked in all seriousness.

Kendra then leaned over a little so that the officers could not overhear them "Well let's put it this way. I frisked Dyson without using my hands and found that either a big flashlight appeared out of nowhere in his pants or he was *VERY* happy to see me." Kendra said in a whisper as a big grin washed over her face.

Kenzi turned to Kendra finally and in her classic animated manner said "TMI Kenny G. TMI. But as Tamsin would say … Mission accomplished." Kenzi snapped one of her fingers high in the air.

"IIIIII think I also may have solved the part about teen wolf's raging hormones as it pertains to Bo." Kendra concluded as she strutted to the bench and sat down.

Kenzi without another word sat next to Kendra and pulled out her cell and moved her fingers quickly as she texted Hale.

"Bo," Dyson said standing over Tamsin who was peacefully sleeping. "Thanks for saving Tamsin. I hear you arrived in the nick to time."

"Yea, she's strong. Fae or not, she hung on." Bo said beside Dyson also looking down at Tamsin.

"How were you able to heal her?" Dyson said out of curiosity. "I thought your Chi could not be absorbed by Tamsin."

"Apparently, my alter ego can." Bo said still not looking at Dyson but Tamsin.

"Just like the time you revived me after your dawning. You never cease to amaze me Bo." Dyson murmured as he smiled at her.

"Well what amaze me is that Tamsin still took down several Fae today without her Fae powers." Bo said as she glanced at Dyson.

"Tamsin was able to save the whole team and still take down 50 plus Fae in the process." Dyson clarified.

"Wow, that many?" Bo smiled as she reached out and stroked Tamsin's face gently. 'She's fought well and she fought for me' Bo though immensely flattered.

"Yep, Kendra, Captain Shaw filled me in on the details which I should get more on in the coming days from her and Hale's team." Dyson said as he looked at Bo's show of affection toward Tamsin. It seemed that they have been getting closer and closer ever since Taft's compound. Tamsin was lucky to have Bo in her corner, he deduced to himself.

"Speaking of Kendra." Bo said turning to Dyson "You two seem to be getting along well." Bo put her hand on Dyson shoulder to show her support.

"It's not like that Bo. I worked with her off and on over the past 5 years or so and only get involved if a Fae matter occurs in human only districts like hers." Dyson said calmly with little emotion as he continued "Although we work well together, our relationship is purely professional."

"So you have known her longer than we have known each other?" Bo asked as she was surprised that she never heard of her before.

"As I said, I only work with her and her team when it is a Fae matter than needs to be transferred to us. As I said, purely professional." Dyson clarified hoping that Bo would not get jealous and drop the topic.

"Dyson, I don't expect you to respond to what I am about to say." Bo said as she paused and looked at him with a serious but piercing gaze. "I can read auras and it can be more if you wish it. I know you gave me your wolf and I am immensely grateful and indebted to you. However, I still want you to be happy while I am trying to sort out my messed up life." Bo concluded still holding Dyson's shoulder.

Dyson digested what Bo just said for a couple brief moments before nodding slowly. He still loved Bo and it hurt to know that Bo could not give that love back. He left the relationship abruptly when the Norn took his love for her. It was Kenzi that helped him get it back, but by that time she was with Lauren. Tragic as it was, at least he was able to now feel the full depth of emotions for everything else but it also including the loss of Bo. It was both that love for Bo and the loss that made him volunteer as Bo's hand in her dawning knowing full well that there was a good possibility he was not coming back. In a way, he loved her so much he was willing to put everything on the line for her but at the same token it really cut deep that she could not return his now renewed love for her. It did not matter however as he just needed a place in her life, Lauren was a human and would have a human life span even if they did come back together. Dyson and Bo however were Fae, so their life spans were much longer. He held onto hope that one day, he could be with Bo again and that fate would bring them back together again. In the meantime, his ultimate goal was to support her and keep her happy in any which way he could even if that meant allowing the doctor to stay in Bo's life.

Dyson and Bo, soon followed by Kenzi and Kendra sat next to Tamsin as she slept making small talk. The small talk was stressed as Kendra was not really one of them. Kendra felt it better that she had better leave to allow them to converse more freely. As Kendra got up, Dyson walked out with her outside.

"Kendra, you don't have to leave if you don't want." Dyson voiced with concern as he caught up with Kendra half way down the hall.

"I know Dyson, but I am not part of your world and despite our 'engaging' talk earlier, it would be wrong of me to force my way in at the expense of your friendship and family. They seem to be great people and family is paramount in my culture because when the shit hits the fan, they are the ones always there for you. I also don't like being a third wheel and being left in the dark. I guess it is better this way. Besides, I need to do a sitrep on the area." Kendra fluidly stated in a well-rehearsed manner.

"Kendra? Can you give me a sec while I make a call?" Dyson asked as he put his index finger up.

"Sure…." Kendra said not knowing what Dyson was up to.

Dyson walked away and chatted for a couple of minutes on his cell and hung up. He walked back to her and stated formally "I just got off the phone with Hale and he has agreed to let you be part of our world on two conditions."

"And what might they be?" Kendra asked with a small smile.

"Well, first in return for you learning about all things Fae, you will, while working in your capacity defer Fae items to us and protect our existence by any means possible. So you can train your team any way you desire but you can't let them know or let them divulge anything Fae. Since you're their CO, that should not be that hard to do." Dyson stated formally.

"And the other?" Kendra asked with wariness.

"In order to be in our world as a human, the normal way is through another Fae. It is kind of like a sponsor. I *CAN* be that if you want." Dyson said not really knowing how to put the fact that Kendra would be 'his property'.

"OK so what is the catch?" Kendra asked knowing that Dyson was probably sugar coating the truth.

"I can be your sponsor but that also means that you will be my …. property." Dyson said a little anxiously "Look, I know how independent you are, kind of like Tamsin, and I personally would never want or wish to treat you like property. I want you to be my equal. You just have to understand that other Fae will not hold you in the same esteem." Dyson concluded a little on edge not knowing how Kendra would react.

Kendra thought about this for a moment. She wanted this for a long time and it could open up new doors for her. She also needed this to get better at what she did. Dyson now offered this to her but she was no one's property, not now, not ever. She never got romantically involved for that very reason. Would she let herself be attached to the wolf and possibly let him into her personal life in exchange to quench her thirst for knowledge?

"I'll do it" Kendra said as look of surprise came on her face. Kendra was taken back at her own response as she had not thought it fully through yet. She then amended her statement in a more serious manner "But so you know, I am NO ONES property. Don't you *EVER* say that again to me. I can handle myself against other Fae and you if need be. I may follow you, but I am strong willed and stubborn. You may just regret doing this down the line. Are you *SURE* you want to do this for me?" Kendra said in warning.

"You obviously have not worked long enough with Tamsin and Bo. If I can handle them, I am sure we can find some sort of common ground to at least respect each other." Dyson murmured with a smile.

"OK Dyson. I look forward to the long treacherous road ahead." Kendra finally brought her hand up to shake Dyson's.

"Kendra, when you are part of the Fae, it is always a long and treacherous road." Dyson extended his hand and shook Kendra's firmly.

After a couple moments passed, Kendra moved and hugged Dyson firmly and Dyson hesitantly brought his arms around to hug Kendra gingerly fully aware that her scent was almost as toxic as Bo's. Kendra's curves pushing firmly against his chest was making it hard from him to concentrate.

Kendra was overjoyed that she was no longer alone in a human world, looked on as some nut who believed in superstition and fairy tales. So much so that she had to hug someone and that someone happened to by Dyson. She knew that Dyson was not use to her hot/cold personas as she could tell how surprised he was. What was more of a surprise however was that Kendra felt Dyson get aroused. Before Dyson could get embarrassed anymore, she let go. She did not know what to do about that. Sure she was flattered especially in her unkempt state, but that meant things may get cloudy down the line if they go further. Kendra was sometimes called a tease by men that tried to get close to her and failed, but she simply got what she needed and moved on. Now she was about to do the same on Dyson earlier, but now she was committed to him in some way as he was her sponsor. Her actions would now reflect on him and probably vice versa.

Just then Tamsin's door opened and Kenzi looked at both Dyson and Kendra shifting her glance between the two with a 'wow you guys move fast' look. "Hey T-sam just came to. Come on in… er.. when you guys are decent" Kenzi yelled in a sarcastic tone dismissing then with a wave of her hand. The officers flanking that door and at the ends of the hall all snickered at that comment until Kendra gave them a harsh glare.

Dyson and Kendra rejoined everyone in the room and announced that Kendra was now part of the Fae family. Bo was happy for her as she got up and hugged Kendra and during the hug she secretly winked at Dyson. Tamsin, trying her best to look somewhat decent, took off many of her bandages for which several of her wounds had completely healed already all thanks to Bo. She still managed to have some fun, albeit not too much, it was not her style. She was still observing and taking in the banter that her now family brought to the table. She felt a calm that she had some sort of family now.

Hale eventually came into the room after Kendra cleared him via radio and was immediately brought into a deep kiss by none other than Kenzi. That passionate kiss lasted well into the minute and was extremely atypical of Kenzi. Kenzi, after seeing how fleeting life was after witnessing the end of the world just hours ago with Bo and Tamsin, decided to take the plunge and be with her man.

Everything was complete when Hump Day came in an hour later post crime scene clean up with bottles of beer stating he had to sneak it past the nurses. He quickly gave Kendra a report with Dyson next to her.

"Terminator, from the team to you. We owe you big time." Hump Day said as he sat the beer down on the table next to her bed.

"Wow," Tamsin said as she picked up a bottle and read the label. "I don't normally drink too much beer, but this looks just like my type. Thanks Mike."

Bo picked up another bottle grinning from ear to ear and said, "Yes, this brand must have been bottled for you specifically." Bo raised the bottle up for everyone to see "'Raging Bitch' anyone?!" she announced.

That elicited laughs from all.

For the next hour or so Kendra stayed with the gang and kept things informal as she did not redress back into her uniform. She just mingled and listened. Everyone there automatically clarified items to her she did not understand. Finally, Tamsin suggested to Dyson that it was time to have her visit to the Fae library to get her a head start. That library was also called Trick's basement. Kendra returned to Dyson's side as she heard her named mentioned.

"Kendra? What are you doing this weekend?" Dyson asked turning to her.

"Well normally this weekend is scheduled for our insanity workouts, but after today, I think I can give the team a break." Kendra said. "Why? Are you going to take me out to dinner for all those years of holding out on me?" she teased.

"Well, Tamsin suggested that I get you to a place where the alcohol and stacks of Fae related books are plentiful." Dyson grinned.

"Sorry Kendra, that place doesn't have the best food. It's a bar with a well-stocked library. Besides you make it sound like you 2 are going on a date." Tamsin said rolling her eyes.

Dyson decided to be a little bolder with Kendra as he slowly snaked his arms around her naked lower back and upper hips as he pulled her gently in towards him "I think I can arrange for dinner too if it is a date you want." Dyson said teasing but was part serious as well.

Kendra had worked with him long enough to know when he was joking, so she played along and upped the ante. "Oh Dyson, you are such a romantic" she cooed as she leaned into him and patted him on his chest with faux affection. "But you need a little bit more than dinner to get these pants to slide off my tight toned thighs." Kendra said with as much PDA as she could as she pecked him on the cheek while staring at him seductively in the eyes.

Bo and Tamsin just looked at one another and Bo just shrugged like it was nothing. Kenzi's jaw dropped again as Hale and her looked at one another in disbelief. 'She moves really REALLY fast. Damn, she can give Bo a run for her money if succu power was not involved. 'Kenzi thought.

Dyson got more than what he bargained for. He just wanted to embarrass her and in a way show some kind of power over her, but she was right, she was fiercely stubborn like Tamsin but she was more honed on the seduction department. Bo could seduce anyone just by looking or talking to them, enthrall them with a couple of gestures and make you hers with her powers, and sometimes even without and there was no turning it off. Kendra was unexpected as he had never seen this side before as their meetings were mostly brief and very professional. Dyson could only guess she used or turned on her wiles to get what she wanted without following through which made her different from Bo all together. She was really good at it too and her scent combination in addition to Bo's nearby made his head spin. For a brief moment his thoughts went to a threesome.

Kendra who was still rubbing Dyson's chest, knew she had won this engagement as she glanced down briefly and whispered into his ear closely "Do you have a high capacity Glock magazine in your pants or are you happy to see me? I *DO* need more of those *EXTENDED* 10mm magazines as I am a low." Kendra grinned claiming victory as she released him returning back to her normal self.

Bo on the other hand did have a minor tingle of jealousy as Kendra was now encroaching on her department and was doing it well for a human. Bo however still smiled at the apparent reaction Kendra had on him.

Dyson just pretended nothing happened as the normal banter just continued. After a bit Kendra received word via radio that her whole team was looked at and was ok and that many of them who did come out unscathed were ready to relieve precinct 70 onsite. To that Kendra left to give them their orders and duties for the next couple of hours. It would not be too long until Tamsin was free to go she guessed.

Kenzi just sat in Hale's lap with her arms around him as they whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears.

As for Bo, Tamsin and Dyson, they just continued to drink with their normal banter.

"So Fang, I see Kendra's got you wrapped around her finger. Are you SURE she is your pet and not the reverse?" Tasmin teased.

"Don't get too cocky T-sam, I'm just taking it easy on her. Give me a couple more days and I'll come out on top." Dyson rebutted.

"Dyson…. So soon? You have yet to have the first date!" Bo said mocking Dyson in good humor with a mischievous grin.

Dyson knowing that he just got owned by Bo conceded and said a moment later with a smug grin "Bo, it's not the position, it's how work it."

"Ewwwww" Tamsin squealed as she scrunched up her face in disgust "Now I need to take a shower, A REALLY LONG ONE, at that thought."

Bo then leaned over and whispered seductively into Tamsin's ear "Now *THAT* sounds like a date to me Tam Tam."

Just as Bo was about to pull back, her tongue licked the bottom of her ear lobe sending chills up Tamsin's body. She hated being a slave to the succubus's true nature but she allowed it, just this ONE time. 'Wow more like one ….. after another. She is just too powerful.' Tamsin thought in defeat a moment later.

Kendra finally returned 20 minutes later in her full gear which included her body armor with most of her empty magazine slots now reloaded.

"OK guys and gals, got 10 of my team still onsite for the next couple of hours locked and loaded. The others on my team who sustained minor injuries have already been sent home. I already talked the doctor into discharging Tamsin due to her 'miraculous' recovery. So I think you are all set." Kendra said as a matter of course.

"Thank you Kendra. You run a tight ship here and I am sure you will be a huge asset to the light in your position." Hale said formally with Kenzi still sitting on his lap.

"Thank you sir." Kendra said knowing that she was now addressing the Ash for the light.

"Kendra? Can I bring Tamsin home to let her recover for the rest of the week?" Bo asked.

Tamsin was about to interject until Bo put her index finger on her lips.

"Of course. Tamsin sustaining the injures she had as a human probably would have taken at LEAST a COUPLE weeks to heal sans Fae powers. We can't have her returning to duty unscathed tomorrow right?" Kendra concluded formally without emotion.

Dyson was glad Kendra was working with them now and considered how to protect the Fae existence from human kind.

"Thanks Kendra." Bo said smiling at the thought of all the time she would now have with Tamsin alone.

"Dyson, I'll see you at the Dal later in the week ok?" Bo said looking at him deep in thought.

"Of course." Dyson said as he perked up. He was kind of bummed that Kendra was dressed back up, but was in Tamsin's vest. 'I guess she was not lying about her body armor being ruined.' He deduced.

"Hello…. I'm still here?" Tamsin said waving her hand. "I don't know if I need 2 weeks, but whatever. Umm can I get something to take these damn stitches out? They are healed after all."

Knowing that it was time for the party to wind down, Dyson looked at Kendra and said he would wait for her in the lobby. Kenzi and Hale who could not stop sucking face, said their goodbyes and left.

Kendra finally came back with some surgical scissors and tweezers and gave it to Bo. She knew that Tamsin needed a hand to remove some of those stitches, but that Bo was probably the best person to do it.

"Terminator umm Tamsin you are the bravest and craziest bitch I know of, but you saved our collective asses today, so take the time off. We lasted 5 years on our own, so I think we can handle a couple of weeks. Oh Hump Day brought your car over here." Kendra said to Tamsin tossing her the keys. "Bo. I guess I will see you around." Kendra said as she glanced at her as she was about to leave.

"Wait, Kendra." Bo said trying to get her attention.

Kendra just turned her head to look at Bo as she paused her body in its half turned position.

"Thank you for *WORKING* with Dyson" Bo said not knowing how to say that she was thankful that Dyson was no longer hot on her trail.

Kendra hesitated as she thought a little more deeply about what Bo just said and from what she saw about her charm powers, she read between the lines and just nodded ever so slightly before she left. 'Did Bo just give me the green light to pursue a relationship with her ex? Interesting.' She thought. Would she however was an unanswered question she had as she left the room.

Kendra found Dyson in the lobby talking to some of the 69th. They all exchanged some small talk before Dyson drove Kendra home.

Bo set her Valkyrie up and was going to grab the surgical scissor and tweezers when Tamsin grabbed Bo into a long deep kiss. As they separated, Bo observed that Tamsin was watching her closely.

"Bo?" Tamsin murmured warily "Am I ummm still ummmm yours?". From what Tamsin observed there were a lot of changes that happened and she just needed to verify that she and Bo were still an item of sorts.

"Don't be silly Tamsin, of course you are my Valkyrie, the one and only." Bo said with an expression that told Tamsin that the question was borderline insane.

"So Bo, how did we end up sleeping on your disgusting floor a couple days back?" Tamsin followed up.

Bo was wondering why Tamsin was asking all these weird questions but obliged "Well as I remember it we ended up on the floor because I was trying to stop you from sharing a picture of me to the whole world…. And I won by the way. No one plays 69 better than me, ESPECIALLY the 'Pop goes the weasel' variant." Bo said as she kissed Tamsin again deeply to prevent a snide comment from coming back.

Tamsin's cheeks turned red slightly remembering that night. Now she at least knew that she was not in some alternate universe.

"Soooo how long have I been out since you juiced me?" Tamsin asked another odd question.

"Tamsin you were only out for a couple of hours since then. Are you sure you are feeling OK?" Bo said as she felt Tamsin's forehead for signs of a fever.

"Good, I am not in some freaking alternate or parallel universe 'cus it feels like it." Tamsin confessed.

"Why do you say that?" Bo asked with curious look.

"First, When the heck did Kendra transform into Tifa Lockhart and got Mr. tent in his pants Dyson to salivate over her? Doesn't Kendra know it is impolite to 'point' in mixed company? Either that or this hospital room was way too cold." Tamsin let out quickly a little flustered.

"Oh" Bo said "Well Kendra, at the request of Kenzi, needed to stall Dyson who wanted to see me ASAP, but I was so tired and we were still entangle with each other that we needed extra time. So I guess the stalling worked a little bit better than expected. I have no idea what happened there in which Dyson now craves a human. I have never seen that before." Bo smiled as she remembered how embarrassed Dyson was as Kendra was holding onto his arm.

"Then since *WHEN* does Kenzi fire and classic sniper grade AK-47 with long range scope, collapsible bipod with bayonet mount?" Tamsin said as she fired away the next question.

"What? How did you know about that?" Bo asked surprised

"Ummm I'm a detective remember? Kenzi has a picture of her with that rifle on what looks like a ship of some kind as her screen background. Funny, it suspiciously looks like something very similar to a weapon in my personal stash." Tamsin said knowing that this had Bo written all over it.

Bo put on her puppy dog eyes and did her best to let Tamsin in on the truth. "I was on a case with Kenzi and it led to the shipyard with your container. They had a mini army with lots of guns. We needed something more than what we had on each other which was 2 knives and a gun with a single magazine. Please Tamsin, I feel really bad about that, she does not have the code and I made sure she returned everything." Bo pleaded to Tamsin and put her hands together in a begging motion.

"Do you know HOW long and what lengths I have gone through to keep that container a secret? I let you in and boom …. Trouble magnet succubus happens… are we just letting anyone in now?" Tamsin said a little upset huffing out a laugh.

"I KNOW… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me. That saved… well you saved our asses today too because of it … OK? I know I had no right to do that. It was not like I could ask as we were in imminent danger." Bo pleaded some more as she leaned in closer to Tamsin holding one of her hands and while kissing it profusely.

Tamsin had to admit that Bo begging was something new. It was so human of her and that was what Tamsin liked. A goddess that knew her faults, admitted them, and even asked people lower than her for forgiveness even though it was not necessary. She paused in her response to bask in the moment a little longer especially after the 'sleeping on the floor' incident in which Bo has made one of Odin's best beg for mercy from a 'lowly' succubus.

"OK Bo, I'll forgive you… someday. Just don't ever do that again. I feel so violated knowing that the Goth pet of yours was salivating all over *MY* stuff… my hard earned spoils of war." Tamsin said with a smile as she patted Bo's hand to signal her forgiveness.

"Thanks Tammy." Bo said as she kissed her and as she was backing up Tamsin grabbed Bo's badge dangling from her neck and showed it to Bo with a puzzled look in her face.

"Oh that. I'm helping Dyson out on cases now that you are absent at the 39th…. ONLY until you come back of course. Hale helped me get a spot in the 39th." Bo clarified.

"So why are you dressed in this human frock?" Tamsin asked referring to Bo's power suit.

"Ummm Kenzi thought it best to impress the clients with something more professional. Why does this look turn you on?" Bo questioned.

"Maybe, but it is so not like you…. and that gun… WAIT a sec, is that mine from the time.. ummm when.. ummm" Tamsin stuttered trying to find the right words to frame that event in her favor as always.

"Yes you got it wet in my tub as I was bathing there all naked. How long were you just staring at me Tamsin before you decided to join me … ummm fully clothed unfortunately?" Bo let out with an evil grin.

"I'm not some sort of peeping tom ok?" Tamsin huffed out a little insulted "I was just a little … inebriated. It happens occas… very seldomly."

"Seldomly?" Bo interjected sarcastically knowing that it was significantly more than that. "So Tammy, are we done with the 20 questions here because *I'm* the one wearing the badge." Bo said jeering the Valkyrie. For some reason she loved to prod and tease her.

"WHATEVER Succubus. Gimme those scissors. I can take it from there." Tamsin ordered.

"No Tamsin, You can't get to some of the sutures. I can do it." Bo paused as it occurred to her that Tamsin was a Valkyrie and was not use to being seen this way in a vulnerable and hurt state. Valkyries heal quickly and for once Tamsin has to deal with healing slowly like a feeble human. Bo thought it better she rephrase her statement. "Tamsin, as someone who cares deeply for and about you, will you let me do this for you. Please." Bo asked as she purred in a whisper.

Tamsin hated being fawned over like some helpless and injured animal. She hated to be vulnerable. She was a Valkyrie damn it. Fallen or not, she still hated the situation she was in. She hated being dependent on someone, but in this case, it was Bo and was Bo possibly the only other person Fae or otherwise that would be allowed to look at and touch her in this state. Tamsin who was extremely self-conscious just slowly nodded.

Bo first removed the sutures on her scalp and head and she noticed the shame Tamsin was feeling. She never looked Bo in the eyes. Bo knew that Tamsin had a couple sutures on her torso and stomach from the incisions during surgery and removing Tamsin's gown was only going to compound the situation and make it worse.

Bo put the scissors and tweezers down and sat on the bed with Tamsin. Tamsin then looked on at her in confusion trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Tamsin, you are probably going to get a medal for what you just did today for Kendra's team, but you don't freaking need one because you already have several." Bo murmured ask she gingerly held Tamsin's chin to lock Tamsin's eyes onto hers. "These" Bo said as she motioned to and lightly touched the areas that formerly had stitches on them "*ARE* medals. These are not injuries or scars, these are badges of courage, insignias of your valor, and a hallmark, a living testament to your unblemished service to your goddess. As such I am immensely proud of you and honored to even be with you." Bo paused as she let her words sink in.

"Your eyes are both alluring and deadly." Bo began as she kissed Tamsin on her forehead.

"Your heart is an impregnable fortress but you feel." Bo said kissing Tamsin's cheek.

"You are courageous beyond words, yet you know fear." Bo moved down to kiss her neck as Tamsin closed her eyes and gave fully into Bo's advances.

"You are dark and break all the rules but do what is right." Bo then untied the back of her gown, and slid the scant material over the Tamsin's shoulders.

"You are a trained killing machine, but are gentle." Bo whispered as she moved Tamsin's gown even lower kissing her between her breasts.

"You show love, but you're a Valkyrie." Bo murmured as she pulled Tamsin's gown off kissing her on the stomach.

"You slay hordes of Fae, but you're human." Bo finally said as she moved to kiss the closed eyed Tamsin on the lips.

"Those qualities can't possibly exist here. They can't be real as those are contradictions. But here you are my Valkyrie." Bo said kissing Tamsin again on her lips more deeply as Tamsin allowed Bo's tongue access.

"*YOU ARE PERFECT*. To me you are." Bo said as she hugged her Valkyrie tightly in her arms stroking her back.

Tamsin had no idea what to say or do about Bo's very persuasive and convincing monologue to her. Here she was feeling ashamed and vulnerable, but Bo in her normal fashion turned the tables on her all in a couple of sentences. Bo spouted out a modified version of what Tamsin had told her a time ago in her very drunken bath tub confession. Bo was essentially now elevating Tamsin to such levels that she felt like she was being worshiped by Bo, by her own goddess. Tamsin finally opened up her eyes and after the hug, Tamsin reached up with one of her hands and caressed Bo's cheek and then gave her a loving kiss back. They kissed each other tenderly for several minutes and did not make even a peep as no words were needed. Tamsin during the kiss realized that she was totally naked in front of a succubus and wondered how that happened.

They finally broke the kiss with both Bo and Tamsin wearing all smiles. Bo brought her hand carefully up to a set of sutures on Tamsin's chest and looked into Tamsin's eyes to which Tamsin just nodded back confidently for Bo to proceed. The process was quick and was over with for all of Tamsin's sutures in no time.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked as she turned around to let Tamsin get dressed in the clothing the hospital techs did not cut off.

"Yep" Tamsin said as she held onto Bo shoulders from behind and craned her head around to be face to face with Bo.

" _I_  would _love_  for _you_  to show me your place here _Tamsin_." Bo announced with a genuine smile knowing full well that both of them knew the correct meaning without being blunt.

Tamsin then walked around to the front of Bo with tactical black pants and a hospital supplied t-shirt. She pecked Bo on the lips and without hesitation stated "And _I_  would  _love_  to show it to _you too_."

A/N: Kendra Shaw is a character from Battlestar Galactica Razor. I ported both her physical qualities as well as her entire badass persona. She is a little easier to write since she kind of already existed elsewhere. This chapter was long as you can tell due to the Kendra and Dyson hot/cold interactions and their complex relationship status.


	18. I Am Evil

The Crack Shack that Bo and Kenzi occupied was ominously empty in the following days. Kenzi was with Hale at the light compound and Bo was staying at Tamsin's place. Hale warned Bo that she was not allowed to stay in human only regions, but since when did Bo ever follow the light or dark laws for that matter? She was unaligned. Tamsin? She was a dark, but being equivalent to a human, the dark rules did not really apply to her either.

Tamsin kicked open the door to her apartment with a box in hand and glanced at Bo behind her "It's not much, but it's a step up from my suburban and well it's only a very small step above my former beloved truck."

They both walked in and Bo looked around as Tamsin closed the door behind them. It was a small simple 1 bedroom apartment which included a living room with a small kitchen. It had a modicum of cargo type furniture. The bar and tea table were filled with a variety of weapons, mostly projectile weapons and some knives in some state of repair or upgrade. The room was very Spartan and utilitarian much like Tamsin's cargo container, just with a lot fewer weapons. The walls had nothing adorning them. The bookcase which looked like it came with the apartment contained file folders and other research items for her job. The desk had a small laptop and also had files stacked on top of it.

Bo thought that this place needed a personal touch, but when Bo thought about it harder, this was about as personal as Tamsin got. She was a warrior so of course she surrounded herself with weapons. Bo walked over to the desk as Tamsin was putting away the beer in the fridge as well as some semi grocery items they picked up at a gas station. Other than the walls which were beige, and the brown cargo furniture, everything else was a sea of muted dark color. Gun metal grey, black and dull silvers from her weapons strewed throughout the room. In the corner of her desk a bright red color caught her eye. It was a single live rose in a holder integrated into a picture frame. It was a picture of Bo with a smile and sun glasses on. She never posed for this picture, it was a picture taken in the course of doing ordinary stuff in around town. There was another ordinary frame right next to it further back, it was a posed picture of the whole gang at the Dal, minus Tamsin. Bo remembered this picture as Tamsin insisted that she take it. Bo believed Tamsin did that so that she herself would not be in it. She seemed to be never big on pictures especially when Tamsin was first assigned to work with Dyson at the 39th. Bo smiled at the thought that Tamsin was sentimental after all and was flattered that Tamsin had a place for her in her life.

Tamsin stealthily came up from behind Bo and put her hands hesitantly on Bo's shoulders. "Hey, I've been doing research to not only narrow down Lauren's location but also have been helping Kendra with bringing down the major drug cartels that mass manufacturer drugs within the 7 districts the 69th SWAT spans. They kind of have the same MO. They both needed access to medical supplies, stay hidden and probably have an army." Tamsin stated factually.

"Oh, that's great." Bo said as her thoughts immediately drifted to Lauren in the context of their 'togetherness' Tamsin and Bo shared. She still felt conflicted inside and the more time she spent with the Valkyrie, the more she wanted to be with her. What will happen when she finds Lauren? How will things change? She still felt selfish as she still wanted *everything*. At least Dyson was taken care of for now.

Tamsin knew that Bo was hemming and hawing about Lauren and probably about her. For Tamsin she knew what she had promised Bo. She was still a creature of duty and will still follow through. Fallen or not, she would not disobey this final request. 'Final'. For a Valkyrie there was no final request or order, you just served in perpetuity. Her admission of her love for Bo and Bo admitting it back did make this a lot more complicated. She would still need to leave and expire after completing this task and that did hurt. It hurt because it would hurt Bo. Empathy. She hated it but now she was stuck dealing with it. She needed to leave because she was already the walking dead. In her line of work, she would die fighting and that would happen sooner, not later. It would be better for Bo not to be attached to her so that she will be able to find comfort in Laruen. Tamsin still yearned to be close to Bo however fleeting it may be. For Tamsin, what she wanted and what she needed were 2 very different things. She let go of Bo and turned around. She needed some time to think. "Bo, I have to get this hospital smell off of me, so make yourself at home and I'll be back in 15. Oh yea" Tamsin said as she grabbed a sealed envelope from her stack of mail on the desk. "This just came from the Precinct about Lauren. I requested for a deep dive into her background as it may give us clues as to where she may be hiding out." Tamsin said handing the large folder over to Bo.

"OK, see you in a few" Bo exhaled and she sat down on the couch opening the envelope.

Tamsin finally did take that long hot shower. She washed down and found that Bo did a great job of healing her. She hated to admit it, but her body wanted Bo. She thought of Bo making love to her. Not dominating her, but LOVE. Her hand absentmindedly slipped down her body being drenched by the shower head and made it to down her flat tummy and finally to the folds of her clit. 

She closed her eyes and her other hand cupped underneath her tit caressing it then pinching her hardened nipple.

Tamsin hated that her body want Bo that badly. She was a Valkyrie warrior after all. She never falls for for mark. Never. Until Bo. 

"B... B... Bo" she whispered out unevenly when her hand exposed her sensitive pearl to which fingers worked it.

"Fuuuuuuck...." Tamsin whispered in a squeak.

"I... I HATE you ..... Succubus. I have to hate you or else I won't be able to ... to...AHHHHH!" Tamsin mewed as silent as she could with her fingers as if being possessed by Bo's spirit slammed her worn digit deep inside her relentlessly.

Tamsin's tone then changed to on of neediness when she confessed, "I need you Bo. Take me... Pleeeeeeeeeeeeese!"

Tamsin's furious pace didn't stop until she returned back to earth. She was exhausted, but at least now, she was less likely to just dominate the crap out of Bo. 

After washing off all the left over residues and blood, there was really no trace of her injuries. She was thankful to be alive as she overestimated just how fragile a her human body was. She needed to be more careful in the future. If it were not for Bo, she would not be able to deliver on her promises. Bo loved her without having to say any words, her action in which she was willing to give up her life to save hers was all she needed to know. Bo even in her alter ego state was supposed to be an evil being, a product of her father, but she still loved. Tamsin was tired though as it was now night time. A lot of things went on today and she just needed some shut eye.

As she walked out into her bed room to get dried off and dressed, she ran into Bo sitting on the bed with her back turned to her and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bo?" Tamsin asked knowing that something was amiss. She walked around the bed and Bo was seething with anger. This was not good. What did she do wrong Tamsin thought. Tamsin sat down next to her and tried to hold her to which she just turned away. "OK. Something got your panties in a bunch?" Tamsin asked cautiously. A heart beat later she thought it was probably the wrong choice of words as Bo normally does not wear any.

Bo then glared at Tamsin "You'd *THINK* that after all the time we spent together, we'd be totally honest with one another. We wouldn't betray each other's confidence and trust and be forthright and honest. But NO. STUPID ME, I feel like such a fucking idiot Tamsin! Apparently telling one another that you love each other is not enough to assume that." Bo blasted out with a stern look as a single tear streaked down her face.

Tamsin did a lot of shitty and seriously ethically questionable stuff in the past and well she WAS evil. Now she thought she was being 100% on the level with Bo. Something clicked inside Tamsin where she wanted to beg for Bo's forgiveness, whatever she did even though she did not know for what. That too her was out of the ordinary since she did not care about anyone else's option of her before, but Bo's now meant everything. Just before she was about throw herself at Bo's mercy, her mind put the events before the shower together quickly. WAIT. WHO is she referring to Me or Lauren or maybe both?

"Ummmm Bo everyone has skeletons in their closet." Tamsin said trying to figure out where Bo was going with this. This statement was neutral however, so it gave her a little more lead time if she was the one in the wrong which she was still trying to figure out what exactly she did to deserve Bo's wrath.

"I know! And I have a trail of dead bodies I sucked dry from here to my home town but at least I am honest and upfront about it!" Bo exclaimed in a borderline yell. "But Lauren hid the facts from me about her longtime girlfriend Nadia. That she was on a quest to save her at *OUR* relationship's expense. NOW come to find out that she is wanted by Interpol for being a terrorist for blowing shit up and killing people. And the list goes on and on. And get this! LAUREN is not even her real name it's Karen Beattie! Then… WHO did I naively give my love to? A mirage?!" Bo said in hysterics as she started to beat the bed with her fists in a fit of crying. "WHO?!" Bo yelled the rhetorical question at the top of her lungs.

Shit Bo was pissed and Lauren's rap sheet was pretty light judging by the weight of the envelope. Tamsin's past was many times worse. Bo had yet to question her about her past which now she was actually afraid of. If Bo knew, would Tamsin still be her Valkyrie? Now Tamsin was in another quandary too. Tamsin's plan was to reunite Bo with Lauren who loved each other and then the world would be right again. Her probably last and one and only good deed before she took the long walk with death. But now Bo was in the midst of an uproar over Laruen and her secret life. Would she still try to put them back together? Would she try to patch things up so they could do so? 'Fuck, this is Kenzi's department not mine' Tamsin thought in loathing.

Tamsin hugged Bo even though she was mad and did not want to be comforted. Bo struggled at first but then she eventually melted into Tamsin's embrace and just cried. Betrayal, Tamsin knew, cut the deepest from those closest to you. The worst part about it was betrayal was normally delivered by those close to you. Tamsin had an easy way to prevent this before and that was not to get close to anyone. For Bo however, she was a loving being and hence relational by nature so betrayal came with the territory so to speak. It still did not help that Tamsin probably had to fess up her past too and also, as much as she hated it, had to fix Bo's growing rift with Lauren even though she herself did not really like Lauren even before these events came to light. Should she do this now or later since she also liked the fact that she was now in the lead position in Bo's life by a long shot? Tamsin held onto Bo and she now empathized with her situation although she tied not to.

"Bo, It does not matter what name you call her by. You fell in love with a PERSON. A person who's name is Lauren. You can change her name to Karen, Jessie, Michelle, it still would not matter as that person with all their qualities you fell in love with is still there." Tamsin paused as Bo just continued to cry "You can call a dagger, a knife, short sword, double edged blade or even give it a name like Kenzi does Grenadine. It is still that same edged weapon will all the same properties." Tamsin wished she had come up with something better than a weapon reference but that is how she related things for herself. "As for the actions she performed to slight you," Tamsin slowly said "You need her to tell you why she did what she did. She *MAY* have good reasons." Tamsin was still kicking herself for defending Lauren.

Bo cried her eyes out through the shivers and hitched breathing all in Tamsin's tight embrace. She wanted to be mad at Laruen and stay that way so that the feeling of betrayal would hurt less. Also so that she would have a valid reason to stop the search for 'Laruen' and find comfort in the company of her Valkyrie. It would just be simpler that way. It did surprise Bo that Tamsin was somewhat defending Lauren. Lauren and Tamsin barely tolerated each other's presence. Bo felt stupid and used for being so trusting of people she let in her life. Between the hitched breathing and Bo not even looking up to Tamsin she said "I thought you'd be happy … that my 'perfect' girlfriend turned out … to be the same scum I hate … and fight ag.. against."

That was a very good question Tamsin thought and well, this was going to be 'interesting'. "Bo." Tamsin just exhaled "I *AM* evil. You want to talk about scum of the earth, well…" Tamsin huffed out a laugh shaking her head looking upwards to the ceiling not believing that she was about to possibly destroy their relationship in an attempt to preserve and rescue Lauren's and Bo's. "you're with her right now. 4th order evil doer Valkyrie present. Helloooo? Ever since I was under Odin, I did his dirty work, crimes against both Fae and humanity, all for him. This file that you have for Lauren I bet does not even scratch the surface of all the wrongs I have done throughout all my lifetimes. Bo, I was one of the best and strongest in the order, but I wasn't really. I was too … ummm … weak to do what was right, and too weak to stand up against Odin until I met you. I have no fucking idea why you did it, but even though I did my best to piss you off and put you in jail, you still gave me chance to be in your life. If you can do that for me, it would be … " Tamsin hesitated as she could not believe she was about to use this word. It was never part of her vocabulary EVER "… *UNFAIR* to not extend Lauren the same courtesy if you still … ummm ….. yearn for her." Tamsin just waited for Bo to slap her, storm out, or get mad, but she did no such thing. Bo just held her even tighter.

Bo listened to Tamsin spill her guts out and lay down the truth without any sugar coating. She respected Tamsin for that trait. Sure she lacked the social grace to deliver something nicely most of the time, but at the very least she was blunt and held no punches back. She was honest to a fault when it counted and at least what Bo saw was exactly what she got. Tamsin did not wear a mask like everyone else did. Tamsin however was correct in her assessment about giving Lauren the benefit of the doubt like she did with everybody else. It was really odd that it came from Tamsin of all people Bo thought totally dumbstruck. Bo then thought about Tamsin's statement about all the wrongs she had done, but managed to overlook them. That needed to be addressed. So Bo hugged Tamsin tightly and finally looked her in the eyes as she finally calmed down a little. "It's not what you are in the inside, it's what you do that defines who you are. Ever since I have known you, despite what you said from time to time, you always had my side in action and deed without ulterior motives. You may very well be evil on the inside, but I only see expressions of beauty and grace come out as a result. So whatever you did in a past life. *I* forgive you. As you said. Past life, past tense. Move forward." Bo concluded as she pecked Tamsin on the lips.

Tamsin was beginning to wonder if she should confess in more detail if she kept getting this reaction from Bo.

"I guess I can't shake the fact that Lauren never told me about Nadia and I feel like it is happening all over again. Lauren, I guess said all the right things in our relationship, but hid and did things against it. Her action with Nadia, as a singular incident, I guess hurt us more than all those sweet nothings she whispered into my ear combined." Bo concluded as she rested her head on Tamsin's chest again.

After a minute, Bo felt some questions coming on that she needed answers to. Bo thought it rather bold to ask how deep Tamsin's dedication was to her but for once she needed words to validate the actions. Bo looked into Tamsin's beautiful greenish eyes and asked.

"Tamsin? Would you ever betray me?"

"Never."

"Will you always have my back?"

"Without reservation."

"Would you always care deeply for me?"

"My heart only beats for you."

"Will you follow me to whatever end?"

"To the ends of the earth, even on my final breath"

This exchange was quick and Bo was amazed how crisp and honest Tamsin's responses were. The former Tamsin she knew would have run away or deflected without even the completion the first question. Bo felt special that only she got to see this side of Tamsin. Tamsin's heart. Bo at that moment felt so underserving of Tamsin and felt lucky that she was in her life. Now all she needed to do was get her powers back somehow. Trick was back and a trip to the Dal was in order tomorrow.

Bo followed up and asked on more question after digesting all of Tamsin's rapid fire responses. "Tamsin, would be able to find it in your heart accept into your life a naïve, stubborn, moody, and pompous chi sucking succubus?" Bo asked as she laid her head on Tamsin lap begging for her acceptance.

Tamsin thought about it for a moment as she stroked Bo's arm and was about to say yes, but Bo's statement referring to herself did not seem right as she saw something totally different. "No because the succubus that I am already with is loving, strong, righteous, and crazy enough to believe that she can change the face of the Fae and Human world in just one life time. And sometimes the people crazy enough to envision and push for that change without relenting are often the ones that succeed." Tamsin concluded with a click.

Bo smiled as this was probably one of the rare times Tamsin turned the tables on her when she herself was swimming in self-pity. Bo let this moment of beauty sink in briefly and then without moving off Tamsin's lap she confidently announced in response "Then I am yours. Everything that I am. I am your succubus Tamsin, Valkyrie of 4, 1, 8."

The words 'your succubus' took Tamsin as a shock as Bo just declared it for the very first time. Tamsin was used to being referred to as 'my Valkyrie' from Bo in a possessive sense but never were the roles changed. Tamsin felt that being 'evil' she should not be the one revered so she gently lifted Bo's head off her lap and kissed her slowly with longing.

It was late and it was already a hell of a day, so it was time to get some rest, especially for Tamsin who was human. It was nice to not sleep alone Tamsin thought.

They both stood up and Tamsin stepped behind Bo as she started to slowly unbutton Bo's blouse top as her jacket was probably in the living room. Bo made no comments as she kept her hands by her sides. Bo could see herself in a full size mirror slowly being stripped. After all the blouse buttons were undone, Tamsin started to nip at and kiss Bo's neck which caused her to arch her back away from Tamsin. When that happened, Tamsin deftly unbuckled Bo's white bra clasp at the front. Bo opened her eyes just in time to grunt in pleasure as her very sensitive breasts flew free from their confines as she looked on at her reflection. Tamsin then pulled out Bo's paddle holster with gun and let it fall to the ground. She soon undid Bo's belt pulled it off and with a very unhurried manner unzipped Bo's fly. Tamsin took the belt end and snaked it through the zipper opening and shimmied it down to Bo's core which she knew was unprotected. In a slow motion Tamsin worked the belt in and out from between the folds all as Bo was biting her bottom lip trying to stifle the moans. Not being able to see but feel was driving her mad. Her breasts were being stimulated as they rubbed on the loose fabric of her unbuttoned blouse and she could feel the belt end working her core.

Tamsin increased the speed of the belt end as she snaked her left arm around Bo waist as support. Bo's motion to gain more friction on the belt end made for more inadvertent stimulation on her tips. She was about to reach peak with Tamsin kissing her neck when Tamsin whispered into her ear "Yell and don't hold anything back." That sounded familiar she thought smugly.

"YES! Anything for my Valkyrie!" Bo yelled just as she was about to be pushed over the edge.

Tamsin became acutely aware that Bo's context of 'my Valkyrie' had changed at the moment. It was no longer a possessive type of phrases that Bo normally used, but one of elevated respect and worship to Tamsin. 'Bo is allowing me to freely dominate her in her area of expertise' Tamsin thought immensely flattered.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Tamsin counted down and as if on cue, Bo matched her timing and lets the pleasure wash over her.

Bo yelled and screamed as the powerful release was ripping through her and the louder she yelled, the higher the heights of ecstasy she attained. Bo's legs gave out on her but Tamsin supported her through this ordeal as she slowly came down from peak.

Tamsin turned Bo around as they faced each other and kissed. "Good succubus. Now my succubus I want you to sleep with me sans clothing" Tamsin requested as she dropped her towel that was tightly wrapped around her and let it fall lazily to the ground.

"With pleasure Valkyrie." Bo said in a husky and seductive voice as she performed a strip tease in combination with a lap dance for Tamsin who now sat on the edge of the bed. Bo could not believe what she was doing. She always had some sort of control and now she was doing things that none of her other lovers got to see. Bo wanted to feed, but not tonight as she wanted their time to be special.

Bo with a badge turned Tamsin on like no tomorrow for some odd reason and Bo sensed this taking everything off slowly but the badge which hung around her neck. Tamsin had to admit, Bo's seductive dance was immensely pleasing. Bo was now performing for Tamsin's enjoyment only to which Tamsin just took in the whole show hungrily.

"Would you like a succubus wakeup call tomorrow?" Bo whispered seductively hugging Tamsin face to face sitting on her lap as the dance concluded.

Tamsin looked up and brooded over it knowing that she was in full control "Yes it would be nice to start off the day right, but that also means you have to top your personal best tomorrow night to end the day on a higher note." Tamsin mischievously challenged.

Bo grinned broadly as she kissed Tamsin on the cheek and hugged her. A moment later she whispered into Tamsin's ear "Anything to please you Valkyrie."

They both got tucked into bed and turned off the lights both realizing that one did not belong or serve the other. Rather they both belonged and served one another unselfishly. That was the definition of true love.

Kendra was exhausted as she entered into Dyson's car. She was supposed to stop by the station to check in her gear but it could wait until tomorrow. She gave him the address to her townhouse and Dyson drove her there. Kendra wanted so much to get started learning about the Fae but she could not keep her eyes open. She was fast asleep as Dyson pulled up to her house.

Dyson tapped her arm to rouse her and she jerked awake putting her right hand on top of her Glock and her left immediately pulled out her knife. Dyson observed that she was quite skittish even after the operation concluded. He put his hands up to show he did not mean her any harm but was also in a position to defend if necessary. He just smiled at her unphased and said nothing.

Kendra's mind was still processing everything she saw today as images of the 30 minutes fire fight with Los Lobos still replayed in her mind. Particularly when their position was briefly overrun. She remembered and felt being slashed at by a shifter then being thrown into a set a boxes which luckily gave to break her fall. The shifter advanced on her as she was getting up but lost hold of her AR and there was no time for draw any of her weapons. Not being in a fighting position even, she did a dropping side kick to his knee which brought the shifter to the ground. She knew that using control and submission moves would not as effective due to the shifter's strength advantage but had no choice as she wrestled the very powerful shifter for a more dominant position in order to get a choke hold on or to allow her to draw her other weapons. After a couple moments she was able to put on a choke hold and tried to muster up enough power to break the shifter's neck when 2 more came bounding in the middle of the already occupied team. She kick off the shifter which gave her space as she pulled out her near empty Glock and fired at the one she was choking and put a couple bullets through his head. She then aimed at one of the 2 shifters that just came in and was able to disable one of them enough as Chica disemboweled it with her machete. Her Glock was empty and more shifters appeared on the top of the boxes but looked elsewhere before moving off hearing Tamsin's challenge to all of them.

One last remaining shifter charged Kendra and she pulled out a short sword she rarely used but could draw with speed. With a blur of moves Kendra avoided the charge and cut his right hand off after he turned and slashed her through her vest. The shifter howled as he looked at the now stub at the end of his right arm. He kicked the sword out of her hand and looked at Kendra seething with hate. "I will kill you like I killed your friends last time." As he turned and ran. Kendra saw one of her team mates throw her their shotgun from a distance in her peripheral vision to land to front of her. She quickly moved forward and caught it cracking off 2 rounds in quick succession. One of them was buck shot as it slowed the retreating shifter down the second went through his shoulder blowing his right arm off in the process. It was meant to go through his heart but that was a problem as shifters changed directions quickly. She pumped the shot gun again but it was empty as she ran up and straddled the shifter now collapsed to the ground. She was about it hit him with the butt of the shot gun as the shifter laughed. "Your Captain and Fiancé tasted great as he begged for mercy. He yelled for you as I broke every bone in his body!" He laughed in pain. Then with unexpected speed he grabbed Kendra by the throat and started to suffocate her. "I should know as he tried to keep and hold onto that engagement ring he was going to give you until I broke every finger in his hand. Ha ha ha…" The dying shifter gloated as he sat up holding Kendra in the air. Kendra was on her way to losing consciousness as she brought her shot gun up forcefully to break the hold.

She felt like she was jostled and for Kendra her mind was still very much in that moment. As she regained consciousness she expediently grabbed her knife and Glock to fend off and make that shifter pay. Her eyes locked onto a shifter as she was boiling over with anger and hate, but it was Dyson. She took a couple moments to register his calm demeanor and smile.

"Fuck, I'm … I'm sorry Dyson. You just … startled me." Kendra stammered and apology sheathing her knife and slowly releasing her vice like grip on her gun handle.

"I am just glad I did not do anything more to wake you." Dyson said as he lowered his hands and just smiled in understanding.

"Thanks for bringing me home." Kendra stated a little embarrassed with the best smile she could muster given the circumstances.

Dyson knowing that Kendra was not only suffering from an adrenaline crash, but probably may want to be alone immediately cut in. "Hey, you don't have to show me your intel. I know it's probably amazing but you are already one of us. Let's just meet back up at the Dal this weekend ok?" Dyson said in a reassuring tone making very sure not to touch her in her jumpy state.

"OK" was Kendra's immediate response, but she started to reconsider as she opened her door. She could take care of herself, but she felt alone not being able to tell anyone about her 'crazy' theories and worse yet, tell people about what happened to her team years back and what she just found out about her former fiancé. She was already on PTS (Post Traumatic Stress) medication and she knew that tonight she would most likely relapse just judging by the incident that just happened with Dyson. The bad part about it was that she was on her way to not needing that medicine anymore until today. Sure Kendra concluded that she could call for a squad car to patrol her house but they were no match for Fae if anything did happen. But even then, who would be with her to safe guard her sanity? She needed Dyson to stay with her tonight and there was really no other way around it.

"No wait," as Kendra said as she could not bring herself to look at Dyson and seem so needy. "Dyson it's already really late and you have a long drive back. I have a spare room you can use. We can get started on Light Fae business first thing in the morning since I gave the team the rest of the week off although we are all on call." Kendra said as she exited the car. She hoped Dyson would follow and he joined her as she opened her door.

Dyson entered her house and was amazed how much security she had. Her door looked ordinary but it was reinforced steel. Her alarm system was biometric. A shot gun and Glock were by the door hidden out of immediate sight.

They walked up stairs through the dining room and kitchen as Kendra led Dyson up the stairs to the rooms.

"I need to wash all this stench off of me. Wait here and give me a sec to get out of this gear. I feel like I am still on duty if I have all this crap on." Kendra stated as she walked into her room as Dyson stood at the door way. She noticed that Dyson turned around which was gentlemanly of him. She proceeded to take off her AR mounted on her back and dropped it to the carpeted floor followed by her vest, shirt, pants, and socks into a messy pile in an immaculately clean room. She wondered where her robe was as she never really needed one as she lived in this place alone. She gave up a short time later as she knew Dyson was waiting for her and besides, Dyson already saw her in her black tank anyway.

Kendra tapped Dyson and on the shoulder as she walked down the short hall passing a bathroom and into the first guest bed room. She gave him towels and other items for his stay and wished him a good night.

Dyson did his best to be courteous to Kendra as his host and just thanked her as she was orienting him to the house and getting various items for his stay although it was not really necessary for just 1 night. His thoughts did however keep veering off track at the sight of Kendra in just her black tank and underwear but made sure to keep everything polite and civil. He could tell Kendra was not use to hosting people as she had problems locating some of her items that her guests may need. In the end, they did bid each other a good night and as Kendra left, Dyson took in her form again but paying attention to her toned muscular legs and ass. He took off his shirt and put his gun, keys, cell and wallet on the stand next to him. He fell asleep to the sound of a shower running.

It was in the middle of the night when he was slowly lulled awake as could smell Kendra's scent in the room. It was just her scent mixed in with other citrus type products. He opened his eyes to see that she was just standing at his doorway.

"Kendra?" Dyson said as he got up. "Is everything ok?"

Kendra just stood there but walked to Dyson's bed side and sat next to him in her underwear after a couple seconds passed. She was having problems sleeping even with her medications as she kept reliving the traumatic moments of the day. She needed someone to comfort her as well as someone that understood her and Dyson was it.

"Dyson. I am really tired but can't fall asleep. I keep having nightmares about the events at the warehouse. Don't get any ideas, and don't read into this too deeply. Can I stay with you tonight?" Kendra asked in a well-rehearsed manner.

"Of course" Dyson smirked in a reassuring manner as he lay back down on the bed and made room for Kendra.

Kendra slowly and very hesitantly crawled into the bed. She reached out to hold him in a uncertain motion but pulled back like she was burned.

"Kendra, you don't have to do this if you are uncomfortable" Dyson whispered.

Kendra did not know quite how to explain it but she closed her eyes and said in a defeated manner "I am trying my hardest to trust you Dyson."

"Do you feel that I wronged you that badly by not letting you into our world earlier?" Dyson murmured attempting to guess Kendra's meaning.

"Dyson, it's a little bit of that but I can handle it. It's just that shape shifters took down my team years ago. And I went up against them today and relived the horror. Also a shape shifter I killed today admitted to torturing my fiancé before killing him. I … I am having probl …. issues with trusting your kind ….. if that makes any sense." Kendra confessed to which Dyson just nodded in understanding.

To Kendra, she was fighting an immense internal battle. She hated all shape shifters no matter who they were for taking down her team. She even fired on Dyson tracking some criminal Fae that spilled over into her district. She would have taken another shot had it not been for the fact that she saw it was Dyson a moment later. She knew how to hunt shifters, track shifters, and now knew how to kill shifters in hand to hand combat. She trained herself and team to be that efficiently brutal. Tamsin stepped it up a couple notches and it did help. She thought that after today, she would be free of this this failure and curse that overshadowed her career and haunted her personal life. It was not to be as it only just brought everything back to the surface and now knowing the extent of the Fae world, it would only get worse. If that was not ironic enough, fate played an even crueler game on her as she was now the protégé of a shifter. And currently, the tough and fiercely independent Kendra Shaw felt both vulnerable and humiliated to seek comfort in the arms of her enemy, a shape shifter. She felt human and she needed Dyson's arms around her as he was oddly enough what she considered a good friend.

Kendra final adjusted herself next to Dyson for a couple of minutes and then reached out to hold Dyson and gently bought one of his arms over to signal Dyson to hold her. Sleep, the time she was most vulnerable, finally crept over her features as she melted into him.

This moment for Dyson was rare. He always kept to his Fae kind and never got this close to a human before. Kenzi, when she was human, managed to get close to Dyson and they became best friends. Now he had a protégé and human, in his arms for the first time. Someone that he must now guide and protect. He could not shake the fact that beyond the powerful physical attraction, he actually cared about her. Just like all those times they met over the years, but this attraction was much more pronounced now that she was in his world.

Dyson could tell she was still dreaming about the day's events as she would jerk awake every now and then, but sleep would eventually find her a short time later.

Kendra brought her empty shotgun up with a snap and it impacted on the shifters elbow and broke it clear through the joint as his arm bent in the wrong direction with a pop and a crack. This action made the shifter gurgle in pain as he spat out blood from injuries he sustained earlier in addition to releasing Kendra from the strangle hold. She then swung her shot gun at his head but was block by the shifter's somewhat useless left arm.

"Your husband begged and DIED A COWARD!" He spat out blood into Kendra's face jeering her more.

Kendra swung again with her shot gun but was kicked off by the shifter as she rolled and recovered and broke the shifters right knee as she swung her shotgun at him again.

"COWARD! And you were just his fuck toy and just watched! You fucking useless cun…. " The shifter coughed up more blood as Kendra head butted him and then swung again with the heavy shotgun and hit him hard on the face separating his jaw from his face. The shifter said nothing else as she continued her assault over and over.

Kendra was so incensed with rage. Captain Eric "Sidewinder" Davis was her boyfriend at the time and he was the lead for her team years back. They got a long so well they knew what each other was thinking and they acted as one. She had no idea when he was going to propose but knew it was coming. Now there was this shape shifter who had the gall call her lover a coward as he was anything but. And it hurt her even more to watch him die as she herself was bleeding out bordering unconsciousness as the remaining team extracted her. She was Sargent Kendra "Cerberus" Shaw but that call sign as well as a part of her soul died that day.

Kendra just kept swinging her shotgun at the now dead shifter with blood fully covering her hands face and body. Her shot gun broke in 2 at the sheer barbaric force she was exerting on it. She tuned out everything that was happening around her as she pulled out her boot knife and stabbed the already dead shifter through the heart over and over as she was now drenched fully in his blood. She didn't care. She was enraged and nothing contained the anger she felt. She broke with reality as she wanted revenge and payback.

She felt herself bring forcefully pulled back by Heavy D as he clear their egress. Kendra just wanted to keep beating the dead shifter but was pulled back with even more force and spun around and slapped across the face by Heavy D.

"CAPTAIN KENDRA SHAW! We need to egress now! That shifter is DEAD! DEAD! But Lieutenant Tamsin Jennings and our team will be if we don't egress NOW!" Heavy D yelled at her as he shot at a shifter far out.

"PULL IT TOGETHER!" Heavy D yelled as he yanked her forcefully to face him. His voice kept echoing in her mind.

Kendra jerked awake in Dyson's arms breathing heavily gasping for air with tears rolling down her cheeks. She said nothing as she felt Dyson stroke her back telling her that it was just a dream. She put her head against Dyson's bare chest as she felt the loss of her lover over again. After a couple more minutes, she calmed back down and fell into a fitful sleep again. At least she did not dream that same event again.

They slumbered together into the late morning as Kendra needed the rest. Dyson? He woke up early but chose to stay with her while she slayed her demons that haunted her in her dreams.


	19. The Griffin Awakens

Tamsin was exhausted in all senses of the word, physically, mentally AND emotionally. She still had problems sleeping as she not only saw death but knew her fate. She was descending, burning into only darkness, pain and misery. She was hell bound and there was no doubt about it. Bo saved her from that fate and she was thankful. However, Tamsin was now even more scared to spend an eternity there after getting a taste of it. She would fall asleep but she would wake suddenly and then cling onto dear life to Bo as if death still had a grip on her, pulling her away from this life. She now needed to stay alive no matter the means in order to delay her final destination. She entertained the idea of begging Odin for her place back in the sisterhood, but under his rule, a worse fate than hell was waiting for her. All this did not mean however that she would stop being a warrior as that was who she was, it just meant being more sensible and less arrogant. This concept was totally foreign to most Valkyries and especially to Tamsin. Kendra was right however, she never put her life into anyone else's hands especially humans, but now she must.

Bo knew something happened to Tamsin while she was out as this was unlike her. Tamsin was really scared, and that was so 'human' of her to fear. But like Tamsin, she fought an internal battle in the recesses of her mind to get her wits back about her and would go back to sleep with the reassuring touches from Bo. Bo knew not to coerce Tamsin into talking about it. She knew that Tamsin would come around to talk about it later when she was ready.

Finally Tamsin got to a point where she relaxed her mind and drifted off to a more restful meditative state to the sounds of Bo humming a Scandinavian lullaby she had not heard for thousands of year. She had no idea how Bo knew that tune since it was that exact tune she fell asleep to on the battles fields when she was training as a new Valkyrie. As she relaxed her mind even more, she felt whole again as that tune brought her back to a time when her limitless powers were all at her disposal for waging war besides legendary heroes. She felt like a Valkyrie.

The stalwart Griffin inside Tamsin opened its eyes and stirred. It reared its head as it awakened for the first time since she was fallen. Like her heart which only beat for her goddess now, this Griffin moved only at Bo's command.

Tamsin felt better and before she went to sleep she imagined the whispers of the sisterhood which made everything right again. As offhanded comment she thought 'Arin, I wish you knew how happy and fulfilled I am right now in the arms of my lover and keeper Bo'. Her eyes closed as a smile of satisfaction washed across her face but she was startled awake. 'TAMSIN?! How? When? Can you hear me?' Arin's voice surfaced among all the whispers.

Tamsin was about to shoot out of bed but Bo was holding her tightly deeply breathing in a peaceful rest. Was this a fucking sick joke she thought? Tamsin tried to use her powers of doubt just in case but no dice. She still ached all over and therefore was still a weak human. Thinking it was just her imagination, she lay back down to sleep but when she was about to settle in, the voice appeared in her head again 'Tamsin, respond to me now! Or so help me gods of Valhalla, I will come down to your apartment myself and bitch slap you so hard by the time you wake up your clothes will be out of style!' Arin said in Tamsin's head.

At that moment, she knew it was really Arin talking to her since not even Tamsin's imagination was that colorful, but she smiled at what her sister said. Tamsin concentrated and locked onto Arin again. It felt different from when she was a Valkyrie, but the process was still about the same 'Whatever, you can try but I always win.' Tamsin responded.

'Holy Shit! It *IS* you!... I.. I…..' Arin cut herself off.

'Don't worry. It is good to hear your voice again sister. I missed you too.' Tamsin responded smiling looking at Bo's peaceful features.

'How the heck are you talking to me? I can't feel you amongst the sisterhood.' Arin stated trying to figure out what just happened.

Tamsin thought about this and she knew it had to do with the time Bo juiced her while she was in her alter ego state. The statement that stuck to Tamsin when Bo was bringing her back out of death's realm was 'Rejoin *my* ranks'. It was an official statement that meant that Tamsin belonged to Bo's order and not Odin's. Could Bo, an ordinary Fae and possible demi goddess as compared to Freya and Odin acquire and command Valkyries in her own separate order? Maybe so. In order to command a Valkyrie, you have to be able to communicate to them in whatever plane. But the communication medium allowed for gods and Valkyries to talk anyone else tethered to Asgard and its sub kingdoms. Interesting. Bo can heal me and give me some powers just like Odin. She was a baby Fae. If she could do this now in the year they have known each other, image how powerful she will be. The question was how to respond to Arin though.

'Arin, I almost died in an operation today and Bo was able to heal me. She claimed me as one of her Valkyries, so I guess a perk is that I get to be able to talk to everyone…. And NO, I don't have my other powers back.' Tamsin communicated again.

'Yea heard about that through the grapevine. It has caused a stir amongst all the sisterhood as only gods can bring a Valkyrie back. It's good to hear you again sister.' Arin confessed. She was walking through the halls of Valhalla on solo patrol wearing a big smile. 'So I guess you *can* answer the question I asked a time ago whether you have feelings for Bo judging by what I heard.' Arin smirked as she passed Odin and his escorts. Odin stared suspiciously at Arin but kept moving. 'Heh, I just smiled at Odin as he passed.' Arin huffed out in a laugh.

'Can you deliver him a message for me? Tell him that 'I, Tamsin, fallen Valkyrie of 4,1,8, has learned my lesson and if he could find it in his heart to FUCKING KISS MY ASS!'' Tamsin communicated to Arin.

Arin stopped walking and laughed out loud in a deep bellow. This caused Odin to abruptly stop and his guards to almost run into him.

Arin turned to see Odin stare at her in curiosity as well as annoyance. 'SHIT. Now I got Odin's attention. What do I tell him about my outburst? Fuck… never mind, I'll just tell him you got your powers back and are coming for him next.' Arin concluded.

'That's my sister. Let me know how it goes.' Tamsin smiled evilly knowing that Odin will probably think it was some sort of hoax.

"Arin, is there something so amusing that you must interrupt the peacefulness of Valhalla?" Odin said coldly.

Arin thought for a moment and responded "Tamsin, 4th order, 1st division, 8th unit has her powers back. She now is looking to right some wrongs." Arin stated formally at attention.

"You do have a sense of humor. I see all Valkyries in my order at all times. Tamsin is not one of them." Odin stated without feeling as he challenged Arin.

"Then she may not be in your order." Arin stated again as she saluted Odin and took a crisp about face to leave.

Odin closed his eyes briefly before talking to Arin's back "And she is not in Freya's either so you can give up this game you are playing." Odin said he turned and began to walk away.

Arin stopped at that comment and could not help herself. Tamsin was defying all odds as a human. Now she belonged to Bo, in an order of her their own. Rumors about Tamsin taking down hundreds of Fae with a small group of ill-trained humans ran rampant amongst the sisterhood within minutes after it happened. The stories about her were sometimes blown so out of whack that she was almost part of folk lore. It was even said that Tamsin was so strong she could satiate the most hungry succubus, kill the hundreds of Fae in seconds with her bare hands, attain true love in less than a day, and to top it off resurrect gods with her words of wisdom and truth alone. All this and she was fallen, a regular human. Tamsin, unbeknownst to her, quickly achieved a status that made even the most highly decorated Valkyries in 1,1,1 rabidly jealous. Arin was sure there was some truth in there but these stores were the ones that were told of heroes and legends. Tamsin a hero to the entire sisterhood where serving Odin or Freya did not matter? Who would have EVER thought. If folklore was true and she was this tough as a human, can you image what type of Valkyrie she might become? Un-fucking-stoppable. With that she sharply turned about again and said in a proclamation "Did you ever consider that there is a NEW order?"

Odin stopped again and half turned to Arin searching her features to see if there was any truth to what she was saying.

Arin knew that Bo as a succubus could not heal a Valkyrie nor give them powers. Same went for any other Fae. But if Bo can give powers and extend even a fallen Valkyrie's life, Bo WAS a goddess and now could build her own order of Valkyries. An order which will upset and challenge the status quo that plagued Valhalla.

There was silence between the two but Arin grinned almost sadistically and announced "Odin, There is a violent storm is coming." Arin then motioned to the sky above her which was cloudy but showed no signs of rain "Be prepared for it." Arin warned in earnest and then saluted Odin once more as she went on her merry way smiling.

Odin just stood there deep in thought for a short time before he too moved on in an agitated motion.

'Oh yea sis, I just pissed off Odin …. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.' Arin thought back to Tamsin.

'Huh? …. Oh thanks sis. So tired from today. TTYL ok?' Tamsin weakly responded.

Tamsin kissed the sleeping succubus on the lips as Bo mumbled something. She was not good at this being thankful thing since it was not in her way, so she whispered into Bo's ear while she slept "I can hear Arin and my entire sisterhood now. I am *sooo* totally awesome… ummm… That came out wrong…. Bo, when you make even the littlest stuff happen for me, it means the world. I feel whole again and I have no idea how I can ever repay you for what you have done for me. Thanks." Tamsin confessed as she quickly went back to sleep in Bo's arms with the soft choirs of Valkyrie voices lulling her into a deep slumber.

Bo smiled ever so slightly as Tamsin lay back down and she too went back to sleep.

Kendra opened her eyes slowly late in the morning. She took a moment to compose what just happened the day before. Disparate thoughts clogged her mind, so many of them that she needed a couple moments to sort it out. What was real and what was a dream? Did she take the red pill or blue pill last night? That thought was abruptly hurried due to the fact she was in her guest bedroom with a man behind her with his arms securely wrapped around her naked waist. Kendra's mind quickly went into overdrive and glanced down. She was thankful that at least she still had her underwear on even though it was rather somewhat sheer. Also her tank had ridden up during the night almost exposing everything. The hands around her, they were Dyson's. After that conclusion all the almost impossible and dreamy events all rushed back to her. Armed with that, she now knew that most of what she considered to be in the dream world was true. She was now working for the Light Fae. She took down Shape Shifters. She was Dyson's protégé, *HIS* human. 'SHIT. I hate being someone's property' Kendra grimaced as she thought to herself. The final thought? 'I asked Dyson to stay with me due to my PTS symptoms'. So what now? She needed him but at the same token she was so independent that she did not want him close. He was also now her sponsor and in addition to Tamsin to some degree would teach her about the Fae world. That translated to that she needed trust him and comply. Being mindful of her actions as they impacted Dyson who probably was taking on some risk. 'GREAT, we are in some sort of relationship where *I* am not driving' Kendra concluded in thought as she exhaled deeply. The only person that was ever allowed to do that was Eric.

Dyson was pensive all through the morning hours holding onto Kendra taking in and memorizing her scent. He was wondering what made him request for Hale's approval to make Kendra his 'pet'. He did not need to. He did not need to justify it to him on anyone else. Dyson just could have done it on the spot. Was it self-doubt? Probably. He needed Hale's opinion on the matter, his partner throughout the years. Hale was his sanity check. Hale had no problem with it from an Ash point of view. He needed more allies from both Fae and Human worlds. It quite simply made his job easier. Hale's last comment still stuck to him and still echoed in his head "You know Dyson, as a friend, it sounds like you care for Kendra which is fine. I don't know, however, if this is the correct course of action if you want to move forward to something beyond a friendship. I know Kendra too, and she is strong headed and does what she wants. You can agree with her or be wrong… Dyson just be careful if you go forward since you are strong arming your way into Kendra's life and defying many of the core tenants she lives by." Hale was right and he needed to give Kendra some space. He noticed he was stroking Kendra firm stomach gently which was almost an involuntary action. He then pulled her tank back down which had ridden up slightly over the night and covered her more with the thin blanket.

Kendra thought about what her next step was for now. It was too earth shattering with all the unknowns on how to proceed even through the day. It was distracting however as Dyson was stroking her stomach in a caring manner. She smiled broadly that Dyson respected her by pulling her tank down and covering her up again. It was her move to break the tension she felt in the air. She turned around on to lie on her back and set her gaze on Dyson who already had his head propped up on his side. It was evident that he was in that position for a while. "How long were you waiting for me to get up?" was Kendra's query.

"Not long" Dyson smiled as he knew giving an exact time would only prove he was lying. He also had no idea how long Kendra was awake beside him.

"Thanks for last night." Kendra smiled jeering Dyson as she looked at him seductively with a purr.

"Not a problem Kendra. It was *my pleasure*." Dyson shot back to which Kendra giggled. It was odd that he never saw Kendra laugh, since their engagements were always somewhat formal and serious. Her laugh made all the tension go away.

Kendra got up and swung her legs around the bed and stood up facing Dyson. She did a big stretch like she always did every morning and asked "So now that you're up, lets grab some breakfast and head to that library?"

Dyson was acutely focused as Kendra performed a stretch less than a couple feet away which had the effect of flexing most of her muscles across her well-toned body. It was a nice show without Kendra intending it to be. Looking at her build closely, she was not fragile by any stretch of the imagination, she looked strong for her frame but did not look like it when she was covered up which probably took most of her opponents off guard. Dyson broke out of his trance and responded "Yes, it's time to meet Trick and give you some homework. I'll also introduce you to a the gang. I hope Tamsin and Bo can also make it. Oh yea, no need to bring any major hardware, this bar is a neutral ground for all Fae."

"All right. See you down stairs in 15?" Kendra said as she cat walked to the door. She opened it and walked through and turned the corner knowing that Dyson's big bad wolf probably made an appearance from that alone but she had an malevolent urge to prod him further. As she turned the corner out of sight, she pulled her tank over her head and peddled out of her underwear expediently then leaned over the door way arch exposing her shoulders up and said factually "Oh Dyson?" He was sitting at edge of the bed about to get up when his eyes locked onto her naked form that was showing. "You may need these" Kendra said tossing her garments to Dyson who caught them quickly "In case you need to huff and puff BEFORE you blow my house down and hit the road." Kendra concluded with a knowing smirk that she was getting a 'rise' out of him. She then proudly strutted back to her room without a stitch of clothing and closed the door to get changed.

Dyson just sat the for a moment and smiled analyzing her motives for teasing him. She already disclosed to him that she did not want a sexual relationship last night but at the same time she did when they were at the hospital. However her feelings were like a light switch that could be turned off and on in an instant from their history of interactions. Did Kendra leave the door open for a relationship beyond that of a friendship? Yes, Dyson surmised as Bo told him her true intentions and Bo knew his as well. It was good to have a succubus on his side that read auras. 'So what is she doing since she could just keep the relationship professional and it would grow slowly and still end up in the same place? In a relationship.' Dyson analyzed. He preferred to take things slow as that was his style with Bo and Ciara also the fact that Hale told him to be careful. He also did not want to lose her as a friend. Dyson could easily tell that she was dismayed by not knowing the truth about the Fae world to put it lightly. It was their strong friendship that kept them from just parting ways the day before. 'Why would Kendra risk all of that which took years to form?' Dyson brooded as he slowly tossed Kendra's garments on the guest room dresser. I curious thought came to him. Kendra admitted she was strong willed and stubborn and *MAY* follow him. She made it clear she was not his property. 'Kendra is a rebel and is at least subconsciously vying for position and dominance in a world where she is not. She is attempting in a way to fit her personality into a mold that she is not caste for.' Dyson quickly concluded. Dyson then realized that this was going to be a long bumpy journey which would test the fabric of their friendship and down the line if they were actually able to make it to a relationship. Did he want it? It was hard to tell. At a physical and basic lust driven level, yes. When the lust fades and wanes however, it required more. Love.

The thought of love hurt Dyson inside as he felt for Bo. He loved and still loves Bo to this day. He sacrificed relationships he held for thousands of years to give his one and only shot at a life mate to Bo who he knew for only 2 years. Bo was just simply amazing. He learned and grew more with Bo than in any other span of his life. He lost his chance due to the deal he made with the Norn. Did he regret that decision? Never and he would do it again. What of Ciara and possibly Kendra? Yes he had regrets that he could not or was incapable of loving another. Ciara was now fallen at the hands of the Garuda. Regret for Dyson cut like a double edged sword. Some days he held no qualms about the sacrifices he made for Bo, but there were days like this where he saw and lived the consequences for it. He made sure to hide it well from Bo until he let the cat out of the bag during Bo's dawning. A green light from Bo to find happiness in spite of all this is all well and good assuming your car works and can move. Dyson felt like he was just stalled half way through an intersection, neither here nor there. That was his curse and his cross to bear. He was now a lone wolf and will forever be unless Bo finds her way back to him. He loved Bo too much to force it.

Dyson went down stairs to the well-organized kitchen. Not a thing was out of place. Dyson smelled the residual scent of coffee. Kendra was obviously a big coffee drinker he surmised and started to make a cup for her. As he was waiting he walked into the living room and looked around and stopped at a mantel which held several picture frames and awards. There were several awards she received at the academy and Dyson remembered reading her profile that she graduated within the top 5%. What was more impressive was that she was the only female within the top 5%. It was followed by several awards post academy. They all had a slight layer of dust on them, but the ones that followed did not. As his eyes scanned the next set of photos, they were all photos of her current team, but more importantly, these photos were a couple years old as Kendra was part of a SWAT team with whom several members were different. She had a bright smile in those photos and looking at her uniform, her rank was Sargent. She had managed to make Captain in a few years, which showed her drive. He distinctly remembered Kendra when she just joined the team. Eric, the lead for the team made her the liaison between Dyson's precinct and the 69th over 5 years ago. The next set of photos gave Dyson a revelation of sorts since there were pictures of Kendra and Eric taking vacations together. They were a couple and judging by the photos very close. Oh shit was Dyson's next thought as he realized that Eric 'sidewinder' Davis was her fiancé. There were a couple more pictures of them in training and one picture was an emblem of a sidewinder missile under Eric and Kendra had a 3 headed dog, a clear depiction of Cerberus. That was Kendra's call sign he discovered but he never found it in any of her files as she made sure to either purposefully not include it or erase it. She never made it known to Dyson either. Kendra was a unique enough name in the law enforcement order that she kind of did not need one.

Where was Eric's badge? Where were the pictures of her family? They were all absent. Dyson was deep in thought but the sound of Kendra coming down the stairs and pouring herself coffee made him snap out of it.

Kendra rounded the corner and glanced at Dyson while taking a sip of coffee from a mug. She was dressed in lose fitted black jeans a sold maroon colored t-shirt and a dark jean colored button down long sleeve only tied at the bottom. She had a somewhat frumpy, homey, and rustic feel about her but she was anything but pedestrian. She still worked what she was wearing and did it well without being a showoff.

"Mmmm, this is good Dyson. Please don't tell me in your past you personally knew Juan Valdez." Kendra joked.

"No, and I was never a big coffee drinker until I became a detective in precinct 39. After how putrid the coffee tasted, I learned how to make it better and it was not that hard." Dyson looked on at Kendra with a grin.

"I guess it was not an 'ancient Chinese secret' after all. So is this get up ok to meet the 'blood king' slash Bo's grandfather?" Kendra asked motioning to the outfit to which Dyson just slowly nodded.

"I know from what Kenzi told me, that the Dal is like a neutral ground for Fae of light or dark, friend or foe and fights are not tolerated. Does that mean it does not happen?" Kendra asked leaning against the wall nonchalantly taking another sip of coffee.

"Well, Trick is the proprietor of the Dal Rita. Those are his rules. They are obeyed for the most part but fights do occasionally happen." Dyson clarified wondering where she was going with this.

"So there are no rules about bringing in items purely for self-protection then?" Kendra asked.

Dyson looked on at Kendra and slowly strolled carefully over to her surveying her calm demeanor and lax stance. "Most Fae don't normally bring any as their powers are their weapons." Dyson said while snaking his right hand around Kendra's waste and slowly tugging her body up to his briefly slightly off centered. "But it does not prevent it from happening." Dyson concluded with an knowing grin as Kendra was still looking away from his glance feigning innocence stilling holding a mug of coffee. "Say like for instance some human walks into a bar wearing Kevlar body armor, a concealed full frame Glock with 2 extra magazines, one ultra-compact semiauto and… if they have boots on, no doubt there will be a knife, maybe 2." Dyson said.

Kendra was impressed by Dyson's quick and through analysis which was on target. He did have a good idea however, 2 knives, not just one. She looked at him in smiled innocently "I am still waiting for the punch line for that joke about a human walking into a bar." Kendra asked smiling coyly as she nudged Dyson with her hip to back him up. "Then if you find this suspected human what ya gonna do about it?" Kendra challenged.

"Nothing yet, but if they cause a ruckus, I might not only have to disarm them, but if she's cute, I might have to cuff her and then strip search her very well to ensure she does not have any more dangerous items on her." Dyson said sarcastically but had an evil grin thinking about all the things he could do to Kendra. "Ready to go?" Dyson asked changing the subject since he knew he got her for once.

"Wow to walk into a Fae stronghold solo? She *must* be an extremely skilled and gutsy human. A fighter with looks to spare. Someone that could probably make even a *SUCCUBUS* jealous. I like this girl already. Can I join in on the fun?" Kendra requested with the slightest grin putting down her now empty mug on the table and following Dyson out to the car.

Tamsin was in deep sleep. The best she could remember in a long time. The dream of death taking her never reentered back in her mind as the soft Valkyrie voices acted like a security blanket to her. She opened her eye however since she felt immensely horny. Bo was on her side with her head propped up facing Tamsin with a huge smile in her face with her other hand at her side.

"Morning Tam Tam." Bo said admiring her work.

"What did you do Bo?" Tamsin demanded since judging by the way Bo was acting, it was never good.

"Succubus wakeup call … Remember?" Bo smiled evilly.

Tamsin was aware that she was on her back and her sheets were sopping wet between her legs. Did she reach peak and not even know it? "Ummmm if it means that you just hover over me staring at me like a psyco to wake me with your voice, *THAT* was not what I meant…. Not impressed" Tamsin huffed out rolling her eyes.

"Oh Tam Tam, I've been keeping you near peak for the last 30 minutes. I didn't have to use any of my powers since you are such a heavy sleeper my Valkyrie. But you woke up in time for the finale" Bo said factually.

"What the fuck are you talking about succu whore? I feel fi… AHHHH!" Tamsin nearly screamed as Bo reached out and stroked the side of Tamsin's breast lightly brushing against her hardened nipple. What was happening? Her whole body was hypersensitive.

"What was that Tamsin? I didn't hear you." Bo feigning ignorance daring Tamsin to shoot off her mouth again.

"If you think I going to just come for you right now without any foreplay, you got another thing … AHHHH! COMING! I'm COMING! FUCK! I'm coming!" Tamsin's body jerked as Bo moved her free hand between Tamsin's legs but didn't enter.

Bo continued to play with Tamsin's pearl as Tamsin violently writhed in pleasure but was kept from releasing. "Tam Tam, you forget I am a Succubus. I know *everything* about your body and how it works, even several things you don't" Bo purred. "Now Tamsin, My Valkyrie, I'm not going to let you release the way you want to, but you will release succubus style which is measured in the minutes OK? Any objections?" Bo said in a husky voice.

"ANYTHING! ANYTHING!... PLEASE! AHHH" was all that came out from Tamsin as her sheets became even more moist.

"OK, I need you to relax and not to move, no matter how badly you want to release. If you do, you will only get more frustrated. TRUST ME." Bo said as she mounted Tamsin to keep her still. Her slick digits then slid into Tamsin's core in a slow precise motion.

Tamsin was in heaven and unconsciously tried to buck her hips to get release but Bo just did not comply. Tamsin finally gave up and relaxed knowing full well that she needed to release on Bo's terms. What happened afterwards was amazing. Instead of a quick and harsh peak which was over in seconds, Bo made Tamsin release slowly with less intensity but the pleasure she felt was increasing as the minute passed. Tamsin's mind blanked out totally as the second minute came and went and by the third minute after Tamsin cursed and begged for most of it to let this 'torture' end, Bo finally aggressively made Tamsin peak at her hardest she could ever remember and it went into the forth minute. Tamsin's mind was mush. Valkyrie, Human or otherwise, 'wow' was the only word that Tamsin had in her mind as she came down slowly.

After Tamsin just lying there for 5 minutes, Bo who was pretending to closely inspect her nails as she dismounted and sat up in the bed just asked like she was talking about the weather "So how was the Succubus wakeup call?"

"Wow…. I… I… I hate you Succubus." Tamsin gasped unable to think of a witty comeback with a huge smile of satisfaction on her face. She could not believe that Bo was this powerful without using any of her powers. She hated the truth that even though she was a fierce unstoppable warrior, her weakness was not found on the battlefields, but in her heart. Even in her fallen state, a pack of shape shifters could not take her down, but 1 particular Succubus could at a single touch. Mind boggling

"Tamsin, tisk tisk, You are so ungrateful." Bo let out with a smirk but continued "I think round 2 of the wakeup call is in order." Bo then quickly straddled Tamsin. "You have to comply, I *AM* the law here you know." Bo stated holding her badge up for Tamsin to see.

Tamsin knew that she would not be able to last another release even for a couple of seconds. She quickly used her BJJ moves to subdue Bo to gain dominance and then quickly trapped the smug and naked special agent. "For the 39th. You have no jurisdiction here succuIette. *I* do." Tamsin said with a click. "I heard that you took over my desk at the 39th. Not happy with that *AT ALL*. The thought of that Unaligned Succubus touching my things and rifling through my drawers…. ugggg" Tamsin said in all seriousness. "How would *YOU* like it if I touched *yours things* and went through *your drawers* …. Like so…." Tamsin smirked with a malevolent grin since she was now on top of Bo who had her hands trapped. Tamsin then took her free hand then slowly teased Bo's pearl. It did not take long for Tamsin's fingers to get moist as she inserted her digits into Bo's core roughly.

Tamsin always wanted to dominate Bo and now that she was the law, it was even made more appealing to take down and corrupt the self-righteous high and mighty Succubus.

Bo was surprised how fast she got trapped under Tamsin. She could do nothing to prevent Tamsin's onslaught short of her powers. Tamsin seemed to have learned Bo's body as well. Her helplessness followed by Tamsin's talented fingers made her reach peak rapidly and explode with force. One that was strong and powerful like her Valkyrie. Bo yelled and goaded Tamsin to dominate her which further seemed to strengthen Tamsin's resolve. Bo loved every bit of it. Even after she peaked, Bo was still in a daze when Tamsin reversed positions to face away from Bo again in a 69 type position. Bo's hands were free again.

"Bo, I need you to relax and not move, no matter how badly you want to. If you do, you will only get cut. TRUST ME." Tamsin cooed out as she imitated Bo earlier with a wicked grin on. With that, she leaned over to the floor and searched in Bo's pile of messy clothes before retrieving a dagger.

"Succu-tits, now be nice. Valkyrie with a razor sharp dagger near your nether regions, not a good idea to make me lose my concentration." Tamsin warned with a dare laced in its meaning.

Tamsin went to work clear cutting Bo's field again which had started to grow back.

Bo for her part used her very talented tongue to push Tamsin to the edge of losing concentration. Bo knew that Tamsin would just grin and bear it and she did.

Tamsin relished doing this to Bo as she was symbolically branding her lover in a very intimate, indirect and possessive manner. 'Lauren, if she makes it this far, will be in for a surprise.' She reflected with conceit.

Tamsin and Bo briefly slumbered again tangled in each other's arms after their latest escapade. Next stop? Time to head to the Dal to see the gang.

Bo needed to see her grandfather about Tamsin. Trying to talk about getting Tamsin's powers back was the easy part. How to tell Trick about Tamsin being her lover was the hard part. Should she even tell him at all?


	20. Inconceivable!

The Dal was packed. Its seemed that once it reopened, all the alcohol deprived Fae in the area rushed in to get their fix. Things looked back to normal Trick was behind the bar serving the patrons however, with the sudden spike in people to serve, Kenzi helped out. Trick could not get over how fast Kenzi could be as now she could get to tables and serve faster and had excellent dexterity and agility even for a Kitsune. Her powers could of course only be used in bursts, but she liked to flex her new found Fae muscles to so speak.

Through all the hustle and bustle, an human woman of mixed Asian origin stepped into the Dal. The patrons that were paying attention all turn to her and sized her up. They all knew she was human since Trick put a spell on the entry way to glow purple when a human stepped in. As she paused at the entry way, she had a cold but resolute expression about her as if she belonged there, belonged with the Fae, and required respect. This was further reinforced, when Dyson came in behind her.

Kendra not waiting for Dyson to give instruction immediately identified Trick from Kenzi's description and made a purposeful B line to him at the Bar.

Dyson was slow to catch up, but thought it best to let Kendra blaze the trail if she felt so compelled to do so allowing her the freedom to drive her own destiny in a way without it being overly attached to him. It was probably for the best if they needed their relationship, whatever it may be to work. Failed relationships between a Fae and their human property normally resulted in the human being 'destroyed'. Not something he wanted to happen, but something to be mindful of with Kendra as Dyson cared for her at least as a friend.

Trick at the bar busy and in the corner of his eyes saw the tell tales signs of a human entering the establishment. He paid on mind to it at first thinking it was Kenzi, but a moment later he knew it could not be as Kenzi no longer made his entry way glow and she was here already helping out. He served the patron in front of him then dead panning to the human. The human approached him with purpose and did not seem attached to anyone or Fae for that matter. This was odd as several people in his bar also turned to look at her. She paid no heed to them as she kept her stare locked on Trick as she walked proudly. Whoever she was, she had lots of bravado to walk into a Fae establishment alone. The bar was crowded and she approached the gaggle of patrons near Trick and the crown just parted for her like she parting the seas.

"Hi, can I help you miss?" Trick asked. He was about to ask if she was lost, but by the way she carried herself, he knew she was probably in the right place.

"Hello. You must be Trick, proprietor for this way station." Kendra asked with a very slight smile and piercing gaze.

"And to whom do I own the honor of this engagement?" Trick asked a little suspiciously. She had a slight Australian accent as she spoke. She was in the right place, but who was she and want did she want?

"I am Kendra Marta Shaw. Leader of the humans in your surrounding outlying human districts who enforce not only human laws but uphold, respect and carry out the will of the Light Fae Ash, under Hale Santiago." Kendra stated with authority. "I am immensely honored to finally meet you. I humbly ask as proprietor of this establishment to allow me to entry and passage here during my stay." Kendra smiled with a small bow. She hoped that she said everything correctly.

Trick was hesitant to grant Kendra's request and it showed on his face.

Kendra sensing this then added "I am *WITH* Dyson Wolfbane of the 39th Precinct." She hated to be attached to anyone, at least it was a friend. She looked behind her and Dyson was a couple steps behind her as she glanced at him to which he just nodded solemnly.

Trick lighted up and said with a wide grin "Ahhh, yes, of course. Granted…. 'Captain' Shaw?"

"Oh you know who I am already?" Kendra genuinely smiled. As Dyson walked up behind Kendra signaling Trick that he needed a beer.

"You have already made an impression on the Fae community. If not from your campaigns bordering our lands over the years, but most notably from your most recent one yesterday. Your reputation already precedes you. Please stay as long as you like." Trick concluded as he slid Dyson a beer.

Kendra beamed with pride knowing that the Fae community already knew who she was and did not have to start out from scratch to make her mark. The question was what reputation did she already have amongst the Fae? That question was answered when she saw a blur of a person come into her peripheral vision. Kendra out of reflex reached out to check this shorter person in case she needed to go offensive. She did not mean to, but reflexes never die. She realized a moment later after the 'blur' stopped that she was gripping tightly onto Kenzi's shoulder. 'So her Fae power is speed?' Kendra thought. Kenzi stopped and had an expression like she was going to gush forward with a gaggle of words so Kendra braced herself like Tamsin warned her as always.

"Holy crap! You're FINALLY here!" Kenzi said as she embraced Kendra briefly. It was great to have a new friend in the family and she made sure to welcome Kendra with open arms since Kenzi too was once a human and knew the challenges of integrating into a Fae family. Kenzi took Kendra's arm and spun her around to the plethora of bar patrons and announced to everyone, "Hey everybody! Your attention please!" Kenzi said raising her arm high, "This is the Kendra Shaw you have all heard about. The one that kicked some serious Fae ass-hola yesterday who were seriously misbehaving. Two hundred plus by my last count and STILL going like the Energizer Bunny. Let's show her a good time ok?"

Kendra felt a little embarrassed as all eyes scanned her. The sea of faces were a mix of don't care and but there were some of recognition as they whispered to one another.

Dyson was casually leaning on the bar taking a drink kind of enjoying that Kendra was for once put on a spot she could not easily get out of.

Trick just put his hand on his forehead in disbelieve that Kenzi was just so spontaneous.

After a couple moments the mood lighted up slightly as people began to go back to their own business.

Kenzi patted Kendra on the back and went back to waiting tables.

"Is Kenzi always this eccentric?" Kendra asked as she turned back to Dyson.

"Yes she is. She's always been that way even before she was Fae." Dyson mentioned as he took another drink. "Can I get you something to drink?" Dyson asked?

"Nope" Kendra said looking at the crowd "because trouble is coming our way."

Right after he finished his original question, he became aware that something was amiss. As Kendra was talking he saw 2 shape shifters make their way through crowd toward them. One had a limp.

"So what did you say about fights in the Dal Rita again?" Kendra asked rhetorically as she leaned against the bar in a relaxed stance as Dyson straightened up a little, but still looked relaxed as well.

The 2 shape shifters finally made it in front of both Kendra and Dyson.

"Dark Elder Grizzal." Dyson said with a slight nod. Elder Grizzal was standing in front of Kendra. Dyson looked on at the opponent in front of him. It was a younger dark aligned shape shifter who was built like a brick house in his non-wolf form. He was probably even more powerful once he shifted.

"So this is a pathetic human scum that killed our brothers. How dare she even enter this Fae establishment." The Elder spat out with extreme distain.

Kendra recognized this Fae. He was the one of the ones that escaped while the team was retreating and in the process of containing the area. It was the one Tamsin shot in the legs to capture and get more information about what they were doing in a human territory. She smiled and coolly threatened "I guess shape shifters don't regenerate Dark Elder Gimpy is it? Please feel free to continue your insults if you want to be confined to a wheelchair or worse".

Dyson put his hand on Kendra's shoulder to signal her to let him handle the situation in addition to showing his support of her. Then he said to the Elder "KENDRA belong here. She's with me. So let's all back down. The Dal is neutral ground." Dyson stated calmly.

"Dyson, YOU took in a barbaric HUMAN FEMALE pet that practices genocide on OUR species! You're loyalty is to the pack, OUR SPECIES REMEMBER, light or dark! You are a fucking disgrace to us all. You've gone soft in your old age! She'd better be a good fuck toy because that all she is." Elder Grizzal spat out with venom.

"HOLD IT! I will have not transgressions or fights of any kind in this establishment!" Trick announced forcefully staring down everyone.

"Shut up bar keep. You yap like a little toothless Chihuahua. Don't make me come over and silence you." the Elder ordered.

"Get out of my bar!" Trick barked back it the Elder seething with anger.

The 2 dark shifters did not move essentially crossing the Rubicon.

"What Dyson?" The other shifter questioned approaching him near is personal space, "Your too much of a pussy to leash your stupid human pet? Oh wait. Is it that time now to get walked by your owner? Ha ha ha!"

Kendra could feel the animosity at her back emanating from Trick and she saw Dyson who just kept calm but could tell it was just a farce. Kendra said in a low whisper pretending to wipe her face to Dyson, "Got Gimpy." She did not know if Dyson would go along as now she knew what battle Dyson was facing by taking her on as his protégé. He was embroiled in a choice to abandon his whole kind who he probably knew most of his life in order to have a weaker human with a short life span to be next to him now. She felt relieved that Dyson whispered back with a few words that made all the difference.

"Got the other." Dyson whispered back as he took another drink.

Patrons began to take notice and slowly cleared a space around the area.

Kendra who had her arms spread out across the bar leaning back saw someone leave a tip in coins on bar. She then looked at the Elder who then stepped forward to stare down Kendra.

"I'll enjoy raping you small female pet and then I will kill you slowly while I snack on your body parts. Too bad you will only last barely one meal." Grizzal gloated

Kendra's wanted nothing more than to kill both shape shifters here and now, but restrained herself keeping calm to hold the element of surprise. Both dark shifters kept their distance knowing full well that being too close gave them less reaction time if Kendra or Dyson went offensive. She also surmised that shifters needed a couple second to change over to their other form, so that meant more time was better. It was time to spring into action.

Kendra smiled at Grizzal knowing full well he was about to die at her hands in a couple more seconds. "Wow, this is Vegas style entertainment Dyson. I guess we should have tip better." Kendra said glancing at Dyson with a wink.

In a quick motion, she grabbed the change in the left hand and tossed the coins in the air in front of both dark shifters. They reacted by batting it away and backing up. That was all the time she and Dyson needed.

Dyson charged with his right shoulder into the retreating shifter while morphing into his wolf form. The force from his impact in addition to the shifter being taken off guard sent him flying into the opposite wall sailing just above all the patrons. There was a loud crash as the room shook.

Kendra ran up to Grizzal in a low stance as his guard was up and performed a groin kick which hit him so hard that Grizzal jumped up on impact. He howled in pain as she got him into a control position then kneed his face as he stumbled back and head butted him before she release her grip. Grizzal was pissed as he changed into his wolf form, Kendra quickly and adeptly performed a sweep which aimed for his weakened legs which Tamsin had hit earlier from what she was told at the hospital. The sweep cracked clean through the brace in one and his prosthetic broke off on the other as it clanked across the floor. She liked evening the odds and a shape shifter with less mobility helped.

Dyson continued his attack as the other shape shifter got up to change, but as he began to change he fell face forward then rolled onto is back as if he was tripped. Kenzi materialized from a blur a couple yards away. Dyson jumped in the air and landed his knee on the shape shifter's solar plexus and the shifters muscle reflexively contracted which caused his face to meet Dyson very strong pummeling fist. Dyson mounted him and kept hammer fisting his face a few more times for good measure.

Kendra brought down Grizzal but he lashed out with his elbow which impacted her jaw as a glancing blow. Kendra lost her sense of balance and was in a world of pain. However, she was ground fighting so balance was a little less of an issue, so she rolled toward Grizzal with a back fist which landed on his nose perfectly as he tried to sit up. She mounted him and was about to try to put him in control when she saw him try to pull out what looked like 2 knives tucked in his back. It was probably the reason why he tried to get up. She aggressively dropped her elbow on his trachea which made Grizzal gasp in pain as he labored to breath with his now partially collapsed airway. Had this been a human, he would already be dead. Grizzal brought his hands up to protect it from further damage which gave Kendra time to draw her 10mm Glock and slammed her barrel down into Grizzal's open mouth knocking out some teeth in progresses.

She had her finger on the trigger it was game over for Grizzal. Kendra then noticed that he had a chain of what looked like the rings of all the people he had taken down. A beautiful and singular engagement ring on Grizzal's chain immediately let her know it was Eric's since she remembered that day she was fawning over it at a store. That shifter she killed at the warehouse was not lying after all and it made her blood boil knowing that her true love fell at the hands of these inhumane creatures of the dark. Rage and fury flooded her soul as she gripped her gun tighter and forced it further down Grizzal's mouth making him choke and gasp for air. Images of her perfect life with Eric hurdled though her mind only to be viciously ripped away from her by Grizzal and his cronies. People say time stands still for no one but time stood still for Kendra. It was years later, but the events and the hurt were still fresh. She relived it every morning waking up to an empty house, then every minute of the day when she sat at his desk. It was this constant torture that drove her to near insanity as she pushed herself and her team harder, bent the rules, and sought help from district 39 constantly. She would sell her soul for a moment like this. Grizzal was poignantly correct, she was literally hell bent on the genocide of the whole shape shifter species. Only problem was that she found out quickly that stereotyping was dangerous. Appling a bias across everyone in a group, shifter or otherwise, left no room for good people like Dyson. The vision of Eric being tortured to death slowly at Grizzal's orders incensed her even more as she started to squeeze the trigger.

"Fuck you Grizzal! You gave all the orders to setup shop in *MY* town. In ALL MY DISTRICTS! Meanwhile your kind has been mowing down and ruining innocent lives for over 5 years while you made a pretty penny manufacturing and selling drugs to our kids. Our future! I am just as guilty of trying to wipe out your whole useless and pathetic excuse for a race as you are of committing genocide to us humans. My brother *DIED* at the end of a needle loaded with your drugs! Then Eric fell in the line of duty resisting you tooth and nail!" Kendra yelled at Grizzal not caring anymore about her surroundings. A couple tears drop unbeknownst to Kendra fell from her eyes. Her face then hardened to that of a killer, the same face and expression Tamsin had at the warehouse. She was going to 'Charlie Mike' (continue mission) and nothing was going to stop her. As her scathing anger boiled over she leaned forward shouting just inches from Grizzal's face. "Tell the devil I sent you!" Kendra let out in rage as she pushed the barrel further into Grizzal's mouth.

Dyson walked up to Kendra since the other Shifter was passed out and kneeled down next to Kendra who was till mounted on Grizzal. He noted that Grizzal feared for his life and that Kendra did not even know Dyson was there with her laser focus. If looks could kill, this was it. Dyson saw that face before several times in his life time, it was of a person who had not only angry with the world, but one who had nothing to lose. That alone made her more dangerous than any Fae present at this bar. She was going to pull the trigger and that was not good. He could disarm her but this was a battle she needed to fight. It was her honor that was at stake after all since she was the one wronged.

"Kendra …. this is a neutral ground at the Dal, you don't want to do this." Dyson said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kendra ignored Dyson as the thoughts of Eric swam through her head. She tightened her grip on the gun more. She vividly remembered him being brutally pummeled by shifters and being helpless to do anything about it but she could now. She could now exact her vengeance she needed for herself, and for her family. A moment later she heard Dyson whisper in within an inch of her ear "I am your *PARTNER* and that is a much stronger bond than my kind and even my pack. WE will get you justice and if it means killing all those fuckers, it WILL be done. But this is not the place nor the time. You will have your chance again soon."

Those words to Kendra were a relief to know that Dyson, a shape shifter out of all people, chose to treat her as an equal and most importantly had her back. He was stronger than she expected. He was presently actively going against his own kind to fulfill a duty that went beyond the bond of species. She still however had all this aggression and was still on target to pulling the trigger. Kendra did not know whether it was worth it to betray Dyson's trust in taking her on since she was waiting for this very moment to dish out her own justice for a very long time.

Dyson saw the turmoil I her face but knew she was still considering going through with it. He made a quick decision short of disarming her, which still had the danger of killing Grizzal. Dyson had to appeal to her the bright and vibrant Kendra that was long past. In a low but commanding voice said "*Cerberus*, disengage from the target. Holster your weapon then stand down." Dyson needed her to see quickly that she did have something to lose. His trust and friendship, in addition to her ethics which she carried herself thought her career until he surmised the death of her fiancée. Kendra chose to drop her moniker for a reason after all.

Kendra added more force to the trigger and Grizzal started to squirm knowing that death was near.

Grizzal removed one of his hands from his throat and quickly grabbed his knife handle.

Kendra was keen to this and with her free hand pull out her boot knife and pinned his hand to hard wood floor while keeping her other hand on the gun. Grizzal screamed in pain as Kendra's dagger went straight through his hand. Blood ran free onto the floor. Grizzal reached to pull the dagger out only to have it pierced through again by Kendra second boot knife. Two knives were better than one. At that moment Grizzal was dead in the water and could only howl in agony.

Dyson's words caught up to Kendra as she kept trying to pull the trigger, but couldn't. The more she applied pressure to the trigger the more her hand just shook. Her face contorted with strain and exertion. She even brought her second hand to join the one holding her service weapon but the result was still the same. She felt a strong connection to Dyson. She did not know what type of connection that was, but their friendship was strong especially now after Dyson was by her side, even now. CERBERUS. That moniker was given to her by Eric. He was the only person ever allowed to use it in the field as even her own team members called her 'Shaw'. His last order to her using that moniker was to fall back and abandon him and the remaining team. Now it was like he was back from the dead, giving her orders from the grave. Her mind was in such anger, confusion and distress, but to hear that name used again in the correct context, took her back to what she was before all this. Someone lost and forgotten from years past.

Kendra, forcefully yanked his necklace sending some of the collected rings to bounce, roll then splay all over the bar floor.

"YOU are a coward. COWARD! You collect items from my fallen comrades but didn't do any of the dirty work of taking them down. HOW do I know? Because *I* killed a shifter yesterday that took down Eric. He had 'THIS' ring on him." Kendra spat out with disgust as she held up the engagement ring from him to see. "When you see me again, RUN because I will not hesitate." Kendra then pulled out her weapon from Grizzal's mouth in a quick motion but paused as she was getting up and about to holster it. Kendra changed her mind slightly since she still thought justice was not adequately served and proceeded to pistol whipped Grizzal in the head a couple more times aggressively. Grizzal got one if his hand free to cover his face, only to have Kendra slam his arm back down to the floor and briefly put her gun on the ground to grab the knife sticking out of his free hand to re-skewer and fasten his free hand yet again to the bar floor. He grunted and howled in agonizing pain as she dismounted him and holstered her weapon and stood up to face Dyson.

"Let's get you looked at down stairs in the library ok?" Dyson said with a grin as he put his arms around her and ushered her away.

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD DYSON. YOU and your crazy pet. You hear me!" he hoarsely got out still recovering from his larynx receiving an elbow.

Dyson was about to drop kick Grizzal a couple of times himself until Kendra stopped him. She pulled out her service weapon again and turned purposefully to Grizzal who was trying to work the blades free.

"I got this Dyson." Kendra said glancing at him with a serious expression but smiled slightly as she amended her statement. "Strip search me later?" she said in a low voice.

Dyson was about to stop her until she teased him again. She was back to usual self and it told Dyson that he no longer needed to intervene.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Trick yelled as his fist impacted that bar and walked toward Kendra who was advancing slowly with her gun aimed ready to fire. Dyson put up his hand to Trick tell him not to interfere.

Tamsin's voice then emerged over the rest of the surrounding crowd. "Elder Grizzal. I see you been picking on someone SMALLER than your size as usual … and lost …. As usual AND to a human this time. Wow, we are breaking all sorts of records today aren't we?" Tamsin announced scrunching her face sarcastically emerging from the crowd arms crossed across her chest with a succubus backup a step behind. The succubus had a grave expression on her face as she shifted her weight onto her left leg relaxing her right to allow it to bend slightly as the knee. Her right hand dropped and rested on the dagger hilt of her leather pants, ready for action. Bo was all business and in her element as she had a chance to change into something that was more her.

"Are you still threating my friends paper tiger?" Tamsin asked as she huffed out a laugh. "I think it's time to take care of that."

Tamsin's smile dropped when she started to approach Grizzal with Bo standing back. One of foreboding and death. She need not have her powers as she always carried herself as such in times of war. As she passed the other shape shifter, he regained consciousness in time to grab Tamsin's leg as she passed.

With a quick reflexive motion, she drew her dagger tucked and hidden in her sleeve and knelt down quickly to not lose balance since the shifter was strong. She supported herself from falling over with her knife blade contacting the bar floor with a loud dull thud like a hammer hitting a wooden beam. The shifter let out a small grunt and let Tamsin go. Tamsin did not even look at the shifter keeping her death stare on Grizzal. As she slowly stood back up and she yanked her blade with practiced motion to free it from the floor. The blade was drenched in blood as it was unhurriedly freed from the floor and passed its way back out of the shifter's now lifeless heart.

Tamsin then brought the blade up to show Grizzal as it crossed her face. The blood dripped from the length of the dagger and Tamsin licked the blade to taste it. The taste of blood brought her back to the great battles she fought as a Valkyrie and it was a head rush for her. That was her drug and it quickened her again. Tamsin closed her eyes briefly and inhaled deeply as a twisted form of pleasure flooded her entire body. She let the blade go back to her side as she looked up with her eyes to Grizzal now panicking to remove his blades that kept him in place. That look she had, was 'intimidation' where a certain slow and painful death was guaranteed to all she touched. Death was on the march now as it moved forward fluidly , ever certain, all powerful, immutable, and unremitting. Death this time was personified as a beautiful blonde woman and her name was Tamsin.

Trick intercepted Tamsin as he was also holding back Kendra who still has her Glock aimed at Grizzal. "Back off Tasmin. No one else is dying today." He ordered in a serious tone.

Tamsin just brushed Trick off continued over to Grizzal. Death took orders from no one. Not even the mighty blood king.

Grizzal tore his hands up more and freed himself grabbing one of the daggers to stop Tamsin, but it was kicked out of his hand expediently as Tamsin did a crescent kick. Grizzal had issues with gripping knives now since his hands were both mauled complements of Kendra. In addition he could not run away either, again, compliments of Kendra and Tasmin. He backed up to the bar as the look of horror filled his features knowing that a fallen Valkyrie was going to take his life in a couple moments.

"Tamsin…. " Bo warned. Bo wanted justice but thought it best to side with Trick.

Tamsin did not like Bo interfering, but she was right. Killing only begot more killing, especially since Tamsin and Grizzal were both dark. Tamsin herself really did not care and had full intentions of going through it since she did not have to pay for her actions down the line due to her shorter shelf life, but her new family would pay. The word 'family' as it applied to the sunshine gang was no longer a foreign concept as all of them had grown on her. More so especially after she was fallen.

"Elder Grizzal, it's time we settle this with the Morrigan and you're coming with me." Tamsin ordered as she grabbed him by his collar staring him down.

"No need love!" Vex proclaimed loudly from the side of the room with a distinct British accent. "Ta Da. And queue lights and music!" Vex announced lifting his hand into the air as the crowds parted.

"Hey Kenzi." A deep baritone voice belonging to Bruce emerged a couple steps behind Vex.

In another blur, Kenzi came up and hugged Bruce who was also surprised at her speed. "Good to see you Bruce Lee." Kenzi said in the hug. She did however back up quickly and cleared her throat knowing that a family reunion was not really appropriate at this time.

Vex just looked at Kenzi and Bruce up and down as if they came from another planet before continuing.

"Vex! Get these crazy bitches away from me! We are ambushed here." Grizzal quickly blurted out in a panic.

"Na ahh ahh!" Vex said pointing his finger at Grizzal. Grizzal's bloodied hand covered his mouth involuntarily and it just muffled his talking.

Interesting, Kendra thought. 'This must be Vex the leader of the dark that people tell me about who can control people' she brooded. He is kind of hard to miss she mused since he had the same eccentric Goth type dressing style as Kenzi. Kendra thought it best to holster her weapon to avoid accidents that involved Vex's control which she did and also backed up to stand next to Dyson.

"I've been sittin 'ere watchin' all this action and I am appalled, appalled I say, at what I witnessed." Vex started his monologue "First, I should have brought popcorn for this suspense thriller unfoldin' before me eyes. But whoa is me, the finale left me a bit disappointed when Trick 'ere made it all come to a screechin' 'alt. Such a kill joy."

"What do you want Vex?" Bo asked wanting him to get to the point.

"I'm gettin' to that, I have 'eard 2 VASTLY different stories about a fight goin' down between the Dark Shape Shifters and the 'umans nonstop from a day ago. Grizzal told me an impressive 'eroic story about 'is pack BRIEFLY roamin' the 'uman territories near district six'e'nine to just do some 'armless explorin' when Colonel Kendra Shaw picked a fight with 'em. 'er and a battalion of SWAT and police surrounded 'em for no good reason and start'ed slaught'er'in 'em unprovocat'ed. Unprovocat'ed! Imagin' that. Grizzal and 'is pack fought their way out takin' over a thousand 'umans with 'em. All told we are lookin' at 223 Shifters that bit the dust." Vex stated spreading out his arms to the audience and paused for effect. "But then, I get an official report from Tasmin who was on assignment in that same area this morning and it says that Grizzal's been naughty… That 'im and 'is band of merry 300-ish shifters been runnin' a drug ring in 'uman only districts wit'out approval from me or anyone in the council. That 'e's been doing it for years. Killin' 'umans if you will, indiscriminately. Makin' drugs to poison the youth. The werst part 'bout all this is that they were tak'en down by Tamsin and about 20 other 'umans. TWENTY. I have no idea 'ow Tamsin survived since she was 'uman too. I can't wrap me head around this. Each 'uman took down 10 war 'ardened Shape Shifters each and not a single human life was lost. Inconceivable!" Vex stated placing his fingers his temples and then releasing his hands palms up in the air like worshiping a god in the sky.

"You keep using the word." Bruce chimed in. "I don't think it means what you think it means." He concluded as a matter of course.

"And, I might have to fight Grizzal left handed. If not, it would be over too quickly." Tamsin grinned and played along knowing that he was quoting a movie, the 'Princess Bride'.

Bo just had a curious but lost look on her face which Tamsin thought was irresistibly cute.

"'Ere I am, tryin' to keep this all business but you all blokes can do is just quote lines from a campy movie." Vex stated all agitated.

Kendra then perked up with a slight grin and leaned over and whispered to Dyson "This Vex, he is short on …. 'CHARM'"

Dyson was impressed that Kendra knew the movie and whispered back "Don't worry, he doesn't mean any 'HARM'. Well at least not right now."

"Now where was I?" Vex mumbled to himself putting his hand on his chin.

"Australia?" Tick offered in almost a laugh.

Vex ignored Trick and then stated. "Now good ole Ash 'ale cleaned up the scene and also reported Grizzal's number of 200 plus Shape Shifters were either killed or captured but said not a single 'uman body was found. Then Colonel 'ere then confirmed a lot of what Tamsin reported as well. But Grizzal and 'is men can't seem to get their stories straight. 100… 10,000 …. 1000 'umans attacked. They were passin' through for a day, week, months. And why were they all killed in a facility that manufactured drugs?" Vexed asked rhetorically as he turned to Grizzal who still had is hand on his mouth due to Vex's powers. "Grizzal, if you and your men can't even fend off Colonel over 'ere who is 'uman, what good are the lot of ya' to the dark eh? As such I'm takin' your seat off the council for lying to us all and murdering innocent 'umans." Vex concluded.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that you of the dark council members did not get a percentage of the monetary gains from Grizzal's multi-year operation?" Trick asked in all seriousness.

Vex turned to Trick with an over exaggerated insulted expression. "Why, I 'ave not even thought 'bout that yet and I am insulted that you think that the magnanimous leader of the dark can't do the right thing."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes "Yea whatever. Can we get this over with so I can kill Grizzal? I came here to drink, not to be put to sleep to second rate theatrics."

Vex just continued his speech. "BUT now that ye mention it, Grizzal, were is all that money you 'ave been holdin' back from the Dark coffers?" Vex then pointed at Grizzal again releasing his control over him.

"I'll get it all to you. All of it and more! It was just delayed by a couple years. Just don't take my seat off the council!" Grizzal spewed out in desperation.

Vex, who was probably sick of listening to him, smiled and pointed his finger forcefully at Grizzal. Grizzal was quickly silenced by his own hand again. "So NOW you admit that your story is a tot'al fabrication it is. Imagin' that. Ho hum, whatever will I do with you." Vex said triumphantly as he stroked his chin to find his next action. "Maybe I should just let 'Wid'ow Maker' 'ere finish the job eh? An eye for an eye, I say" Vex concluded glancing at Kendra.

Vex seeing the confused look on Kendra's face clarified to her "Colonel, Don't you know love? You already made a name for yourself amongst us dark, shape shifters in particular. You are known simply as the 'Wid'ow Maker'."

Kendra actually was flattered as well as disheartened that the Shape Shifters *GAVE* her a moniker that was actually fitting, 'Widow Maker'. On top of that she now made an impression on the Morrigan, hopefully a good one. The moniker probably referred to her and her team killing so many of the shifters that their companions became widows. But more than that, it made her regret as well and feel some pain as it seemed that the title also applied to her companion, Eric in particular. She was too weak to save him she surmised. No award, medal, or achievement in her career mattered if she could not save the one she loved. She walked with that the guilt and regret ever since that day. Now Dyson stood steadfast by her side and did not abandon her even for his own kind. Now they were in some sort of undefined but strong relationship like it or not. Was it Dyson's fate next simply by being associated with Kendra?

"Sorry sir" Kendra stated humbly "I didn't know, I am just known as Captain Kendra Shaw."

"Well you should be a Colonel with the way you led your small 'uman team against me enemies and now enemies of the dark." Vex stated. "I guess now me only choice is who gets to kill Grizzal." Vex concluded trading glances between Kendra and Tamsin.

"VEX! No one else is going to die here today. Do your dirty business elsewhere." Trick commanded.

"Always a kill joy. I guess being in Scotland didn't loosen you up any eh?" Vex said annoyed doing a thrusting gesture with his hips. "I guess I owe Ash 'ale one for cleanin' up this mess in district six'e'nine." He said defeated.

"Bruce, please escort our guest to 'his ship' also known as the 'pit of despair'. Come back to pick up the dead one lat'er. We are men of action after all." Vex said with a coy smile knowing that he just managed to also integrate lines from the movie into his speech.

Vex was taking his leave when he passed Kendra and Dyson and paused. "Cap'an Shaw. The dark could use someone like you and even your team to work alongside of Bruce. Whenever you get tired of wa'chin Dyson chase 'is own tail. Let me know." Vex said as he departed.

Dyson just growled at Vex to which Kendra latched onto his arm and stroked it gently. She turned to Dyson and said "It's ok Dyson. I'm perfectly happy being your partner. However, I think we need to talk."

"Yes we do and I need to take a look at your jaw." Dyson said with a smirk leading Kendra to a private booth in the back of the bar.

Tamsin re-secured her blade back in her sleeve after she wiped it clean on the dead shifter. "Well I guess Vex was right about one thing." Tamsin murmured turning to Bo with a disappointed look. "Trick can be a kill joy." Tamsin walk over to the bar as Bruce was carrying Grizzal away. "Thanks Brucie." Tamsin stated as she took a stool. Bo took the seat next to her. Kenzi just at walked up calmly and give Bo a beer and a pint of mead to Tamsin, a Valkyrie classic.

"So Terminator, I hear you almost wiped all of the dark Fae Shifters under Vex that he may be postin' a help wanted add in the Dark Fae Gazette tomorrow." Kenzi said to break the tension. She could tell Tamsin did not want to be there by the fact that she was just staring and nursing a pint of mead paying no attention to Bo or anyone else.

"Yep, thanks huma…. Kenzi" Tamsin said correcting herself. She kept forgetting that Kenzi was Fae and should be respected as such. She did not want to face the real possibility that she would be stuck without her powers. She didn't want to feel weak. Sure Bo made her feel like she was invincible and a first order Valkyrie, but if the Blood King could not do anything about it short of rewriting history, who will be there to protect Bo like she would? The happy sunshine gang was ok, but who would keep Bo safe after she passed she thought?

"I will sister if the Succubus does not mind getting a 15th order Valkyrie. Not that it will happen since you'll get your powers back, I know it." Arin whispered to Tamsin as she sat in the stool next to her. "Nice handy work on the Shifter I see. Looks like your work." Arin stated in a normal voice.

Bo immediately greeted Arin with a hug. Kenzi just nodded surprised by her appearance.

"Well I could not pass up the severely discounted bar tab and a chance to meet the one and only blood king." Arin stated with a click.

'So how did you know what I was thinking' Tamsin thought to Arin.

'It seems that when you get distressed and it has to deal with Bo, you tend to leak out your thoughts to me' Arin thought back.

Tamsin, Arin, Bo and Kenzi continued their small talk for a time when Trick stopped by and stared at Arin and Tamsin. Trick obviously had never seen Tamsin's twin sister but Bo was nice enough to clear it up. It was then when Bo asked to see him in his library in a few to which he agreed. Kenzi then left to serve the other patrons of the Dal.

Bo was looking onto Arin and Tamsin. She knew they were talking to one another by looking at their facial expressions. From far away, you would swear they were holding a conversation. But they were just silent. She knew she was the third wheel since they were using their telepathic link. Bo was happy that at least Tamsin got that power back. She just smiled at Tamsin, leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, I'm gonna see what Kenzi's been up to. Be right back." Bo stated as she left.

'Arin, this is not your fight. I chose this path and I can't afford for you to follow my fate. You're one of the good ones.' Tamsin thought back she turned a slight hue a red as Bo kissed her and left.

"My creed tells me to fight for the just. Last time I checked that was everyone here." Arin stated out loud. It was better to talk not using the link as there was a small possibility that other Valkyries can listen in. Wow, Tamsin just allowed Bo to kiss her in public as if it was as natural as breathing. They must really love one another. The rumor was true then. Tamsin found true love and in the arms of a Succubus. Impossible to fathom. But it was true. Valkyrie's are trained not to feel so even finding love was remote. When you fight as many battles as they do, you become desensitized to all feelings anyway. Just like Tamsin was until she met Bo. And Hildr, she found love but after years of being assigned to her champion. Love from a Succubus, equally remote as Succubi don't get attached as they need to feed from a wide variety of Chi to maintain their lives. Being faithfully in love with a HUMAN and even some Fae meant death to any SUCCUBI. Yet, Bo and Tamsin were working this out.

"I have no idea where you got that idea from." Tamsin stated. "I serve unfortunately under Odin, even in my fallen status. You heard the rumors and they are all true." Tamsin said deflecting Arin's statement.

"That is true, I heard epic battles, horrors stories and atrocities about the things you did for Odin. But when you met Bo, the stories changed and so did the quality of our link. You met a pain in the ass Succubus but you started to feel. You became stronger as a result. So strong, you disobeyed a direct order from your god. And over the past couple weeks alone, grand and epic stories have been circulating the halls of Valhalla about your quests, ones that make all of us in the sisterhood, including ones in 1,1,1 insanely jealous." Arin said taking a drink of the mead which Kenzi sat down for her. "Wow, good stuff. I need to come here more often."

"So I guess me being disconnected from the sisterhood has obviously seriously skewed the sisterhood's sense of morals. Those rumors about me meeting Bo are over exaggerated, pure conjecture and not true. Watch…." Tamsin said.

'Sigun, Tamsin and Arin here. What rumors have you heard about me recently. And please, be blunt honest 'cus I would do the same to you.' Tamsin said locking on her voice.

'WHAT! TAMSIN! How are you talking to me? Have you been restored? I can't feel you amongst the sisterhood…. But you must have powers granted from no doubt Bo, the unaligned Succubus, and Goddess of the new order.' Sigun stammered out.

'What the heck. WHAT new order! There are only 2 orders in Valhalla under Odin and Freya. And I know you are not referring to a music group.' Tamsin thought back trying to process what Sigun just said.

'So… so…. Wait until I tell the sisterhood that you have your powers back. That is so awesome! Arin, Tamsin, you must introduce me to this Bo that can grant powers to even fallen Valkyries at WILL. So Tamsin, how is it being with a Succubus? Do you go to sleep every night with a huge smile on your face? Did you like just slaughter 200+ Fae with a small group of humans, 50+ with just your bare hands? I heard you resurrected the Goddess and Succubus at death's door step by just holding her in your arms and professing your love to her. OMG, so romantic. I might cry right now if I weren't a Valkyrie.' Sigun said flooding the link to Arin and Tamsin.

'WHOA! Hold it. This is the insanity we are talking about. First, Bo is just a Demi-Goddess at BEST that barely can walk must less wield her power. New Order is a good music group but a new order in Valhalla? Are you guys nuts! This is blasphemy. You know war will follow, a bloody one. Freya only came do being after she accidentally fell into a body of water in battle that just kills Valkyries on contact. She just got lucky and survived. You of all people should remember that Odin killed so many of us, the entire structure and stability of Valhalla collapsed. Had he not granted Freya and her rebels a place, we might have all been history. I remember the pains as a young Valkyrie of all this even thought I was not in the battle. We can screw up and destabilize any other region, but NEVER bring it to our house. Yes, Bo managed to grant me the ability to talk to everyone via the link but I don't have my other powers back so I am still human. I go to sleep some nights with a smile and other nights balling my eyes out, some nights I can't sleep at all because I CAN NEVER go home. Damn succubi and their emotions. I just got trapped in this emotion thing. The item about professing my love for Bo while she was near dead. True, but I had to do something since she was about to put her life down for me and I was not a worthy trade so to speak. No I killed all those shapes shifters with an AR-15, Glock and swords, not my bare hands. So you see, things are over exaggerated and dramatize. PLEASE don't attempt this rebellion at home.' Tamsin concluded as she put her head on the bar table knowing that she was going to be responsible for a rebellion that Bo did not even know about. They would rally for Bo, and they would rally for the most unlikely anti-hero, Tamsin, fallen Valkyrie of 4,1,8.

Tamsin knew that Valhalla was already in trouble and near collapse as the peace that was forged literally in blood between Freya and Odin was a stop gap, but never meant to be a permanent solution. All it would take is a spark to set off the powder kegs of all this pent up frustration toward the dysfunctional system. Tamsin and Bo? They were looked on as the match to set it all off. Tamsin was vehemently against it because of all the blood shed on her hands already, but the choice was not totally up to her. It was Bo's and wherever she went, she would follow, like she said, to the ends of the earth if need be.

'Arin and Sigun, I know you mean well, but we have got to back this stuff down. Bo means, well a lot to me and she is a trouble magnet, just ask Arin the last time she visits Valhalla. I don't want her messed up in our stuff. Sure we can have our revolution, but don't drag an innocent into all of this.' Tamsin thought one final time.

"Arin, this is f'ed up. Basing a revolution on people that are not really part of Valhalla. How desperate is the sisterhood to pick a fallen Valkyrie and a Chi sucking Succubus? This is not a fairy tale sis. People we care about will die trying to pursue happily ever after which doesn't fucking exist. Stop this NOW before it is too late." Tamsin said all agitated.

"Hey," Bo interrupted "Let's go see Trick ok Tam Tam?" Bo pulled Tamsin off her stool to which she just grunted at but she complied. "Arin we'll be back soon ok?" Said walking away pulling Tamsin along somewhat unwillingly.

'The sisterhood is not desperate. You are fallen yet you still fight on the battlefields and in your heart. You fight now for what is right and defy all odds to attain it successfully. Bo is a goddess that loves. She can give Valkyries power and heal them just like the gods we serve now. Also a Succubus and a Valkyrie are probably the most unlikely of pairings we have ever seen in all our lifetimes. If you two can manage to make the almost impossible work, but also be in love, even in a fallen status, that makes everything else, like executing a well-run revolution easily possible.' Arin thought to Tamsin.

'Why do you have to be so stubborn! How dare you drag my girlfriend into this! We need to keep her SAFE FROM ODIN …. REMEMBER! How does putting her into the center of a civil war accomplish that? Anyway how does the Freya's sisterhood order condone the thousands upon thousands of innocent people *I* slaughtered all in the name of Odin. We are not finished with this chat yet.' Tamsin thought back angrily as she followed Bo down the stairs.

"Because we are cut from the same cloth. *My girlfriend*….. impossible …. Tamsin belongs to Bo, the Legendary Unaligned Succubus, but at the same token, Bo belongs to Tamsin. A Bond … which merges a warrior and lover as one. This is going to be a hell of a ride." Arin said to herself with an evil grin taking another drink.

Dyson sat next to Kendra in a booth at the Dal. He had gathered a bag of ice after looking her over seeing no major injuries. For a human, she was extremely well trained and seemed to have it all together, however her mission over the past couple of years was eating her up inside Dyson concluded. She would have sold her soul to have that moment with Grizzal which just passed. For the first time, Dyson saw a broken human beyond what Kendra was projecting.

Kendra saw a caring side of Dyson, and not the all business side which she was accustom to. She still need however to get something straight with Dyson before they could move forward. Dyson brought over a bag of ice for her jaw and right after he sat down, Kendra slapped Dyson across the face hard. Dyson was a little surprised, but looked on at Kendra for an explanation. "That was for using a moniker that was only reserved for Eric. NEVER *EVER* use it again. Got it!" Kendra blurted out with anger. To that Dyson just slowly nodded in understanding. A moment later Kendra found herself to her own surprise hugging Dyson and kissing him on his cheek several times tenderly nuzzling her face next to his. She paused as her brows furrowed being deep in thought as she tried to figure out what was going on in her mind as to why is she showing genuine affection to a Dyson. A shape shifter. After a couple seconds passed she leaned in and rested her head on Dyson's shoulder and in defeat whispered into his ear "That is for …. being there for me. I did not expect that."

Dyson was still trying to make sense of everything that was Kendra. He just could not keep up with her sudden swings in emotional states. Kendra was insanely controlled, calm and collected throughout her whole career. It was on her all her evals. But Dyson brooded the loss of Eric changed her below the surface and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Dyson admittedly deserved the slap, but the genuine show of affection? Could he even return it?

Dyson held Kendra tentatively after she whispered into his ear. Dyson looked onto the bar thinking about what Kendra just said when his heart sank. Bo kissed Tamsin at the bar who was sitting next to Arin, who must have just walked in. The realization on why Bo was spending so much time with Tamsin was now apparent. They were in love. Hard to picture, but the way Tamsin leaned into Bo's kiss naturally and effortlessly gave it away. How could he cope with this twist in fate? Ultimately, he wanted Bo to be happy, so whoever she was with, he respected that. Now it quickly answered the question as to why Bo talked to him about Kendra and telling him that their relationship could be more. But how can it be more if his one and only life mate *WAS* Bo. He could not love another as he found out.

Kendra released her hug after some time passed and gave Dyson his personal space back. She put the ice pack on her jaw. They just sat there and it was Kendra that observed that Dyson was deep in though. She assumed it was her. "Dyson, I'm sorry. I feel these things and sometimes I just act in the moment before I can even think it through." Kendra apologized with a slight pout.

"No Kendra it is not you. I am flattered that you can be you around me. It is about time I stopped hiding stuff from you. No, I'm sorry, I just saw Bo kiss Tamsin and I guess it is a little hard to get used to." Dyson confessed looking up into the air. "You find true love, you lose it, and now there is just a void. I think we need drinks." Dyson said getting up and getting a bottle of elder berry smash and shot glasses and returned to the table.

'Well I guess the cat if out of the bag. Poor Dyson.' Kendra thought. She knew that Dyson still wanted Bo but now, it was definitely not an option. Kendra guessed Dyson needed to deal with it first before they talked. Dyson returned and poured the shots.

"Bo hates Elder Berry Smash, but I kind of like it. You either like it or you don't. Oh Kendra, drink this very slowly, it does not agree with humans very well." Dyson said with a smile.

Kendra and Dyson just sat there and drank for a time just talking about past event and encounters. Many of which were hilarious now that Dyson did not have to hide the Fae's existence.

"Oh Dyson… remember just over 3 years ago I tracked a drunk and confused pixie that entered into my region! Oh my god I just gave up and called you 'cus I wasn't going to write that police report!" Kendra laughed but also she was slightly inebriated. "I could see it now. 'Captain Kendra Shaw arrests Tinkerbelle' all over the papers." Kendra slurred slightly waving her hand through the air like a newspaper headline.

Dyson just laughed hardily as well because he remembered the incident well. Dyson could barely stop laughing but said "Yea, so I took her into my custody and you asked why she sparkled so much and made so much noise. And I said... She was… she was packing…. " Dyson kept pausing as he was laughing too hard as he slouched down in his seat.

Both then exclaimed in unison pointing at each other "SPARKLERS *AND* POP ROCKS!". They just laughed for a long time barely able to keep a straight posture in bench seat they shared. Now come to think about it, by Dyson holding out on Kendra, it just made all the stories to cover up the Fae related incidences even more outlandishly ridiculous.

This distraction was much needed for both of them. They were best friends and partners and as such, they looked after each other.


	21. Girlfriend, Girlfriend, Girlfriend

Bo and Tamsin made their way to the basement at Trick's bar. Tamsin was still really pissed at what Arin just said to her but could she blame her? If roles were reversed, Tamsin might have done the same.

Bo turned around since she still felt her Valkyrie resisting her and knew something was wrong. Tamsin would follow her, but when Tamsin disagreed, Bo could tell now. Tamsin would say a snarky comment, but the bigger telltale sign was her actions. Half way down the steps, Bo stop and turned to Tamsin who looked a little upset and borderline angry.

"Tamsin? Are you ok?" Bo said putting her hand on Tamsin's upper arm.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Tamsin snapped back. She immediately felt bad and looked away from Bo. She wanted to re-phrase the answer, but she just was not in the right state of mind.

"Tammy, please don't do this." Bo pleaded.

"What succubus?" Tamsin said in a snarky tone. She just felt like running right now. She did not want to cause a revolution and get Bo involved. She cared for her too much to do that.

"We made so much progress together these past couple of weeks together. Don't shut me out… please" Bo pleaded some more hoping that Tamsin would snap out of it on her own.

"I'm not some experiment! If you want that you need Lauren not me." Tamsin bit back.

Bo just looked away and a hurt expression on her face. She had no idea what got into Tamsin. They were both fine about seeing Trick but it changed abruptly after Arin and Tamsin talked. She backed up slightly and composed herself. Bo could not believe how easily she could be hurt now by Tamsin's cold comments, but they were so close to each other now, those comments cut really deep. "Tamsin that really hurt. I have feelings. I am trying to make things right for you… and for us" Bo said a calmly as possible trying to not let her anger get the best of her.

Tamsin felt really bad inside for what she was doing to Bo, but who was she kidding, she had a short life span, was evil, and now the poster child for an upcoming civil war in Valhalla. Just when she thought she could run away from all the evils she did at least in her time with Bo, things just caught back up. She wanted to run but she couldn't. She wanted to say another snide comment to repel Bo more, but her heart was breaking and could no longer go through with it.

"I am trying to protect you. Trust me; I'm no good for you!" Tamsin declared.

"I can protect myself just fine and I'll be the judge of what is good for me." Bo said pushing Tamsin against the wall on a landing midway down the stairs.

"You're not listening Bo." Tamsin said as Bo kissed her on the neck. Tamsin higher order thinking started to shut down on queue as Bo's touches were like a euphoric drug. "I… "Tamsin stammered out trying to make a sentence, when she heard a pop and a zipper come undone. 'FUCK! She got past my belt, pants and underwear. Now she's cupping my core' Tamsin realized in horror at how efficient Bo was as her fingers worked her now very wet center, swishing back and forth across her clit "Bo, I love y… this, but don't do this, I .. AHHHH…. need to think … sort .. FUCK… some SHIT … stuff out… PLEASE" Tamsin begged knowing that in a couple more seconds she would probably dominate Bo in front of her Grandfather and would not care. Either that or become her hapless love slave.

Bo stopped abruptly knowing that Tamsin was serious and she was border line forcing her will onto her. Something she hated doing. She did however, keep her hand on Tamsin's very moist pearl. "Tamsin why didn't you say so in the first place. Of course I would respect you if you needed time to think things through…. Ummm so long as it does not have to deal with breaking up with me." Bo said a little exasperated. "Which I don't think is the case." Bo purred as she put more pressure on the pearl which caused Tamsin to gasp in pleasure while making Bo's fingers wet. "If it is, then I think maximum over drive on my succubus charm is in order." Bo let out with a veiled threat as her finger made circles on her defenseless nub.

At this point, Tamsin could not tell a lie since she was so aroused. She shook her head aggressively and stammered out, "No break up… I love you Bo. I am yours."

Bo needed to know why she was doing this and knew this method was unconventional since everyone else just told her the truth over some alcohol. Some without. But for Tamsin, she just shut down. Succusex, was her kryptonite. Bo also realized although immensely arousing and fun for herself, that she needed to stop doing this to Tamsin. She felt she went overboard on threatening her about the breaking up part. Bo was part joking but at the same time she began to become overly possessive about Tamsin to the point where no one else mattered at that moment. Bo was already in too deep (literally and figuratively) to back out now.

"Then why are you treating me like crap now?" Bo demanded leaning further into Tamsin assaulting her core slowly and fluidly so that Tamsin could still think somewhat, but not be pushed over the edge. Also Trick might hear Tamsin if she screamed.

"I…"Tamsin could not think of anything witty to say. Her words just flowed out. She tried to bite her lip to get her senses about her but Bo was just too good. "I had an … Uggggg…. Argument with my sister…. Ummmm" Tamsin said looking away from Bo trying to concentrate. "It has to deal with us…. AHHHH… with you. …. I … I need time to think this through…. AHHHH! FRACK! …. You may be the Goddess of the new order in Valhalla according to prophecy. OH MY GODS! …. It is written that …. he or she will lead the Valkyries to ONE god in Valhalla! AHHHH!" Tamsin spat out in between muffled screams emptied into Bo's mouth during kisses pleading for Bo to stop being totally mind wiped with pleasure.  Bo's fingers were now assaulting her deep inside her sex all thanks to Tamsin making her fingers slick. 

It was at that point where Bo knew she had gone too far as Tamsin told her about being the Goddess of the new order. Bo was stricken with guilt as she was treating Tamsin like her property and not a person. Bo forced her to confess things she was not ready to tell. So why was she doing this? She was hurt by Tamsin's spiteful comments. Bo looked away from and paused her movements ashamed that what just transpired.

Tamsin turned her attention back to Bo not knowing what the heck just happened but was thankful she could think again. She felt Bo's regret looking at her face as Bo bit her lower lip and looked away. She became aware of Bo slowly pulling her hand out of her underwear.

"I'm sorry." Bo confessed putting her forehead on Tamsin's. "I care for you deeply and when you turn into a cold bitch, it hurts me more than you know. I'm a succubus and I feel. I *LOVE*. So when you take that away like turning off a light switch, I get…. Ummmm 'unpredictable'. Sorry."

Tamsin was still catching her breath and it dawned on her that she just told Bo almost everything in her blanked out state and that was what Bo was beating herself up over. Tamsin was a little upset that she did not have time to think it over all the way through, but at least Bo had a moral compass whereas other succubi or gods would have made Tamsin their slave over this weakness.

"Bo," Tamsin stated gently as she whispered with their foreheads still touching. "I'm ummm" Tamsin hesitated furrowing her brows at using the following word since it was rare she used it at all. Opinions of people never mattered to her before, but now Arin's and Bo's mattered the most and it still took some getting used to. "sorry… I have never had a girlfriend before in any of my lives. I'm still learning." Tamsin confessed but realized too late that not only did she say sorry, but she just labeled Bo as her girlfriend. 'Great, this is really making my mission for Bo so much less complex.' Tamsin thought all frustrated.

"An apology AND calling me your girlfriend the in same breath." Bo smiled broadly as she backed up slightly taking in all of Tamsin's face. "Well what do you know. An old Valkyrie *CAN* learn new tricks. You sure know how turn a succubus on…. 'Girlfriend'… I love that sound of that word. Are you sure you don't have any Fae powers?"

Tamsin just looked up in the air like Bo was insane and huffed out a laugh. "Whatever. You sure have high standards for a succubus. So if I say 'girlfriend' you're just going to jump me here and now, less than 10 steps away from Trick's layer? Under Fae …. PUH-LEASE."

Bo just closed the distance a little as she hugged Tamsin's waist bring one of her hands up her back underneath her jacket and tank and the other slipping down her backside beneath her underwear. "I may become 'unpredictable' if you keep saying that word…." Bo purred out in warning wanting Tamsin so badly right now but doing her best to restrain it since Tamsin was a screamer.

"Ohhhhhhh joy…" Tamsin smiled evilly as she rolled her eyes egging Bo on more "I'm soooooooo scared of my succubus girlfriend. Oh! Let go talk to Dyson now and see if he gets jealous about my new girlfriend. Ummm no better yet. 'Hi Lauren, say HELLO to my little girlfriend!' *MY* girlfriend. Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfr….." Tamsin teased but realized too late that Bo's eyes turned bright blue which only meant feeding time and feed time meant massive succusex. It was not the succusex that Tamsin minded, it was the place and time in addition to the items she still had to mull over. A look of disbelief came over all her facial features.

Bo absolutely loved that Tamsin was 'woman enough' to apologize but in addition, it was Tamsin that labeled them in an official relationship. Tamsin was no longer veiling items about her feelings. She was direct. Brave. She did not avoid or run away this time.

Tamsin teasing her just drove her overboard as she wanted nothing more than to 'pop her weasel' right then and there. With a quick motion Bo pushed Tamsin against the stone wall and pulled Tamsin's jacket off her shoulders as Bo planted her lips desperately onto Tamsin's. It was followed quickly by Tamsin's tongue fighting Bo's for dominance. Bo needed more access to Tamsin's vital areas so she pulled out her blade and during the kiss without missing a beat cut Tamsin’s waistband of her underwear in 2 strategic places and pulled it off with a forceful jerk disposing of it somewhere on the ground. Tamsin was trying resist by pulling up her pants more but Bo had already moved on. Bo worked up Tamsin's tank up over her bra then Bo used her dagger to cut her shoulder straps and well as cut through the clasp in the front. It just took another yank to free the loosely hanging material.  She felt her tits fly out of their constraints and her nipples get hard.

Now that was more like it Bo thought smugly to herself as Bo put away her dagger and worked on her Valkyrie's more sensitive parts.

Tamsin tried to resist Bo as she felt her underwear somehow leave her person followed by her bra. She could not disarm or fight back since Bo was using her special 'human' powers on her. Tamsin tried to cover up but it was too late, Bo had access to everything. She was the helpless pray and Bo was going to rock her world as she teased and pinched her tips while opening and working on Pandora 's Box..

A gasp tentatively escaped from Tamsin's lips as Bo overpowered her strong and powerful Valkyrie quite easily. Strength and power, Tamsin was acutely aware of, were no match for Bo's love and passion. Maybe love could conquer all.

Bo whispered seductively into Tamsin's ear never stopping her assault. "Tam Tam, wouldn't it be ashamed if you were written out of existence by my grandfather the Blood King for banging his PRECIOUS one and only god daughter all because you could not keep yourself from screaming. We are going all the way Tammy so deal with it my Valkyrie." Bo increased her assault using her teeth to pull at her nipples as Tamsin held her breath and bit her lips.

Tamsin loved and hated Bo for doing this to her. Tamsin was still gasping and making sounds during her breaths and finally either resigned to screaming into Bo's mouth during deep kisses or biting down hard on the shoulder of Bo's leather vest.

"Bo? Is that you?" Trick yelled from inside his library.

This startled Tamsin and could only think about getting dressed which was totally erased a heartbeat later when Bo penetrated her core deeply hitting that special area on purpose. All Tamsin could do was yell into Bo's mouth in ecstasy.

"Yea, Tamsin and I are just talking about a couple of things in private. We'll be 'going down' in a couple minutes." Bo yelled back with an evil grin continuing her assault on Tamsin. "Just waiting on Tamsin who will be coming in a few." Bo concluded making sure to slow her ministrations briefly to allow her real meaning to sink in for Tamsin.

Tamsin heard it and just had enough wits about her to huff out somewhat weakly, "Yea, like whatever succubus!" Tamsin then focused on Bo and whispered "you little slut. Are you fucking nuts! He WILL write me out of history if he finds out!" That was the last sentence she said before Bo continued.

Bo quickly turned Tamsin around and made her plant her hands on the wall. With quick movements she yanked Tamsin's boots off and then pants. This was followed by her jacket. Bo took care of the remainder of the Tamsin's tank top with her dagger pulling the shreds of material off of her.

"Slut?" Bo said keeping Tamsin totally naked facing against the wall. "You have to stop describing yourself that way detective." Bo turned her to face her again as Tamsin was in utter shock at her naked and ultra-aroused state. "Now are you going to be a good slutty Valkyrie and give me your best performance? As a matter of fact I command it."

Tamsin just nodded vehemently as she kissed Bo and held her screams of euphoria in. She was quite embarrassed that Bo just stripped her naked and Bo was still fully clothed. Someone could come down the steps any moment so she forced herself with great urgency to peak. She peaked quickly and very hard to her own surprise despite the 'danger' of getting caught was so great. She bit down hard into Bo's shoulder of her leather jacket to muffle her sounds. She never was a prude, but she was never an exhibitionist either.

Bo was famished and needed to feed from her Valkyrie at her peak. Bo found that she feed more than she expected. Tamsin tasted delicious and was stronger and crisper than last time. Also Tamsin tasted like she was Fae and not human. Bo then recalled that Tamsin also did not make the archway of Trick's bar glow purple today. Tamsin was not a weak human after all at least not totally and it made Bo happy inside that she did do something about that.

"Oh my gods Bo." Tamsin exhaled as she came down clearly out of breath. "Wow. I fucking hate you succubus." Tamsin said all exhausted leaning against the wall with her head back against it. Bo pulled chi from her hard but she was ok. She kissed Bo tenderly a couple of times and then got dressed with what was left of her clothing which was barely enough.

Bo felt a little guilty that she went totally overboard on Tamsin just now and had to resort to seduction tactics all the time to make Tamsin talk. She wished she did not need to do that.

"You know, if you actually just talk to me rather than just shutting me out, we would have less of 'these events'." Bo murmured looking away a little embarrassed that she literally tore Tamsin's cloths off minutes ago.

"I know. This is uncharted territory for me letting a girlf…." Tamsin confessed with a little red hue on her cheeks but stopped abruptly so that she did not say the key word that made Bo 'unpredictable'. "Ummm …. Letting SOMEONE in that is allowed to see all of me. I'm not all good Bo and am the farthest from being perfect. I have an extensively long dark past and I am …. Ummm …. Afraid that one day you will gaze deeply into my eyes, you will see only darkness and my demons inside" Tamsin stated looking away from Bo. "I still have no idea why you feel for me the way you do. To everyone else if I go, they'll probably be singing 'Ding dong the witch is dead' in a cacophony of celebration." Tamsin said flippantly in defeat. This was way too much honesty for the blonde in one setting.

"Tammy," Bo said gently turning Tamsin to look at her "we all have our demons inside, our vices, and crosses to bear. Point me to a person or Fae who doesn't and I will show you that same person has no soul. They may be living, but are not alive."

Bo paused for a moment in consideration as Tamsin was now gazing deep into her eyes as if hypnotized. "Look, nobody is perfect. So you are right. However, I have no doubt you did horrific deeds under Odin and probably some yourself. But it takes a special person to choose to do what is right. But what is right? How do we know if we have no sense of what is wrong? You have experienced firsthand on both sides serving under both gods at one point or another. So when you choose to be by my side and strive to be the better person or Fae, you are striving for perfection which is unattainable, BUT on the way to perfection, you achieve excellence of self. That is as close to perfect is anyone will ever get."

"How do you know? All your friends like Dyson and Lauren will probably say that I am stringing you along only to betray you, maybe kill you, which was a common tactic for me to do under Odin. WAS." Tamsin said in a pout.

"Because you love me unconditionally coming from a Valkyrie trained not to feel." Bo immediately shot back without a second thought.

"Yea, try selling *that story* to the Scooby gang. You'd have better luck convincing them the world is flat. " Tamsin huffed out a laugh closing her open jacket with her arms crossed over it.

Bo was about to respond as she put her hands on both of Tamsin's shoulders when Trick appeared at the bottom of the stairwell looking up at Bo and Tamsin. Tamsin had her back to him while Bo glanced at him.

"Is everything ok? I thought I heard signs of a fight breaking out earlier." Trick voiced with curiosity switching his gaze between the two.

"Oh that," Bo said looking at Trick but her hands slid slowly down to the open V of Tamsin's jacket. "Well, we heard that too." Bo smiled mischievously at Tamsin who had a confused look on her face that is until Bo started to fluidly and in an unhurriedly manner opened her jacket she had not zipped up yet. It was then she saw Tamsin scowled at her and emitted a small low growl knowing that Bo was about to be exposed her in more ways than one.

Tamsin was in disbelief at the sheer audacity of Bo as her jacket opening just got wider and she was not very happy. Was Bo nuts doing this in front of her Grandfather she thought? Tamsin made sure to resist but there was only so much she could do because Bo had a firm hold on her jacket. She also resisted the urge to bat Bo's hands away and make a scene. She growled at Bo in a low tone and said "You don't want to do this Bo." But there was no stopping her now succubus girlfriend who just looked at her innocently peeling her jacket open farther reveling the smooth skin that lay underneath. Tamsin looked over her shoulder at Trick dropping her hands to her sides and responded a moment later. "I think a bar fight broke out, but Dyson's got it under control. Hey, we'll see you down there in a sec ok?" Tamsin said as a matter of course pretending nothing was wrong even though Bo smiled like she was in some candy store at what the delicious Tamsin had to offer. Trick just nodded tentatively and went back into his layer. For Tamsin it felt real drafty on her chest since Bo had a complete view of the scenery. Tamsin turned to Bo again and said in a low serious tone "Are you fucking nuts?" Tamsin locked into Bo's eyes and it was apparent Bo was not listening and she had the googly eyed look focusing on the goods.

Tamsin just finally gave up and put her hands on her hips which opened up her jacket even further. That only had the effect of making Bo's eyes flicker blue. "HELLO…. I'm up here" Tamsin stated pointing at her face as Bo laid her hands on Tamsin's naked hips just above the her belt. "You know mega-boobs, stare all you like but my tits can't talk you know." Tamsin exhaled with a scrunched up face.

Bo smiled for a couple for reasons, she loved teasing her strong, fearless warrior in ways that made Bo dominant. Tamsin always disliked being the underdog. Also while Tamsin was growling at Bo, Bo noticed that the skin surrounding her eyes turned a very slight shade of black and Bo felt a small tinge of doubt in her soul. Could it be that Bo had given some of her other powers back as well? Bo kept teasing Tamsin to see how powerful her Valkyrie was but it was not to last since Tasmin just gave in toward the end.

"Bo, Let's skip to the part where we just go see Trick? Cus Valkyrie needs to go places." Tamsin stated a little annoyed at the situation.

Bo just licked her lips and paused and finally cooed "But my *girlfriend* Valkyrie is so beautiful this way." Bo finally released the blonde and ended up with a pouty expression.

"Fuck" Tamsin stated exasperated. "Bo, will you for once raise the bar a tad bit to be more than your one track minded species?" When Tamsin did not get an answer quickly enough, she gave up all flustered and in a quick jerking motion opened her jacket all the way spreading the material out to the sides of her like wings in almost a professional stripper fashion hence exposing all her assets. "OK Bo, take a good look and get your freaking fill. I am *SO* going to punish you later succubus. You have *NO* idea. You *NEVER EVER* mess with a fourth order Valkyrie and get away with it."

"Awwww that's sooo cute, 'cus I do it all the time and I *ALWAYS* end up on top. *ALWAYS*." Bo purred out tweaking Tamsin's tips. "Now these stairs will be forever embossed and immortalized in my mind. Maybe we should carve our names into the wall. But wow, you had me with that exotic dance move. Work with poles much Tammy?" Bo teased.

Bo reached out and assisted Tamsin in zipping up her jacket to her own dismay. "We don't want my little slutty *girlfriend* Valkyrie to catch a cold do we?" Bo questioned her rhetorically.

"*Whatever* succubus. Talk to the hand 'cus the Fae don't understand. Now if we're lucky, Trick will not rewrite history where I get reincarnated as a toad." Tamsin snorted out defiantly and walked away descending the steps knowing full well the succubus just owned her. It seemed to be a common reoccurring theme. Tamsin reassured herself that Bo will get hers sooner or later.

Trick was sitting at his desk doing research when Tamsin entered followed by Bo. Tamsin chose to just stay standing while Bo just plopped down on the couch.

"Hey Trick. How was Scotland?" Bo asked innocently trying to break the ice.

"Well, OK if you exclude the part of Stella and me ending up not being an item." Trick stated formally and then he elaborated slightly in looking away in dismay and cocked his head to the side slightly. "We kind of reinforced why we always chose not to be together."

"I'm sorry Trick." Bo murmured with disappointment empathizing with him.

Tamsin wanted to say something sarcastic, but thought it best to keep quiet especially if Trick was doing her a favor. She just leaned against one of the columns lazily.

"Well at least we are still friends Stella and I. We had enough history to at least keep that aspect of our relationship going." Trick concluded. "But onto bigger issues. Tamsin how are you holding up?" Trick asked abruptly changing topics.

"Never better. Odin punished me by taking away my powers and I get the 'distinct privilege' do all the shit humans do like…. Waste away their pitiful lives doing mundane and pedestrian things, getting hurt, and oh die a pitifully meaningless short existence.  OW!!!" Tamsin yelped when Bo shot out and wacked her leg quickly. "What the heck Bo! I was telling Trick the truth." Tamsin said jumping back.

"What Tamsin meant to say was that she would be grateful if there was a way to reverse what the Odin or the Wander had done to her. After all, she lost her powers and status saving me from him." Bo said smoothly.

"Whatever." Tamsin grumbled rubbing her leg. That succubus was going to pay. Somehow Tamsin brooded.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of research on Valkyries, and as you know Tamsin, your powers are explicitly granted to you by your gods you serve. They can also be revoked just as easily. Valkyries have no claim over their powers since they are brought in the fold with the sole purpose to serve their god." Trick stated formally switching his glance between Bo and Tamsin.

"I can give you potions and ointments which may give you powers only for a matter of hours as a human. It will do nothing in extending your life and many of them have side effects" Trick said in all seriousness.

"Oh Joy. So I have to consult with my physician to see if these potions are right for me? What they cause headaches, nausea, drowsiness, and …." Tamsin cut herself off as she jumped back quickly and avoiding Bo's hand from whacking her again. After a couple moments Bo turned back to Trick and Tamsin just smiled triumphantly.

"But Tamsin is Fae. Your doorway does not glow when she enters anymore." Bo calmly stated to Trick.

"Well, Bo that spell is not perfect. Being Fae is one thing, having powers is another. Tamsin, do you have any of your powers?" Trick asked turning his attention to the blonde.

"Yes, when Bo juiced me in her alter ego state, it restored my ability to talk telepathically to all my sisters. But no dice on anything else." Tamsin said a little disappointed and embarrassed to admit she was weak.

"And she has the ability to cast doubt to a small extent." Bo added.

"No I can't. Since when Bo?" Tamsin blurted out scrunching her face at Bo looking upon her incredulously.

"Just a couple minutes ago, you tried it on me when I was opening up …. a heated dialogue." Bo confessed quickly correcting herself because she was about to say 'opening up your jacket'. If that happened, it would have spurned on an 'interesting' conversation with Trick.

"Really?" Tamsin and Trick said in unison.

Bo just nodded in response.

Tamsin looked away and tried to cast doubt but was not able to do it. She guessed that she had to be in the right state of mind to do it.

"Well in that case Tamsin, you may need this." Trick grabbed an ordinary purple plush box used to keep necklaces. Stood up, walked over to Tamsin and opened it.

"Is that….. the necklace that Catherine the Great wore?" Tamsin tiled her head in curiosity.

"Yes it was. This necklace contains the Xanther Rune. In the hands of a human, it gives them good luck and fortune since it grants them an almost 6th sense. In the hands of a Fae, it gives that as well, but in addition stores and builds their powers they do have like a battery. It works by draining your power and storing it when it is not in use. But when you do use your power, your power is amplified since you are using your power in addition to the stored reserves in the rune. The only drawback is that you need to have it on you at all times to allow it to charge. Once you use it up, it takes time to charge up again." Trick stated factually.

Tamsin was unsure whether to take it. It was nice of Trick to think about her, but this rune was rare. She had never seen its like or equal on all her travels. How did she know Catherine the great wore it? She knew her in a past life, something Tamsin never told to anyone.

"Tamsin, please take it. It is the least I can do for keeping my granddaughter safe from the Wander." Trick said.

Tamsin took the item out of the box and put it on over her other Valkyrie pendant. It had a nostalgic feel and it brought her back to when Arin and she were fighting alongside one of the greatest heroes of Russia. She smiled at Trick slightly and said thanks.

"Well" Tamsin piped up. "As much as I would like to stay around and chat. I have to catch up with my sister, get drunk and ponder the meaning of life." Tamsin announced walking to the stairs.

Bo got up expediently and caught up with her "Wait." Bo said spinning Tamsin around and holding her shoulders. To her surprise Tamsin automatically put her forehead on hers. "Come back to my place later. OK?"

Tamsin was on autopilot because she still had to talk and ponder everything that Arin and Sigun told her. "I will." Tamsin responded to Bo and left.

Bo watched her walk away up the stairs missing her Valkyrie already. "Thanks Trick for helping her out." Bo said turning to him.

"Anything for my granddaughter." Trick concluded deep in thought and he then asked "I know this is none of my business, but are you and Tamsin close?"

Bo was surprised by that statement, she did not say or do anything to suggest that, but he was keen to it somehow. "In a manner of speaking yes. What made you ask?" Bo requested inquisitively.

"Because, Tamsin just saluted you." Trick stated still trying to wrap his head around what he just saw.

"Oh that," Bo said. She was so accustom to seeing Hildr's salute she did not even register that Tamsin did it just now. "She just does that as a form of respect." Bo said trying to dodge that she knew the true meaning.

"Bo" Trick said sternly "First off, Valkyrie's only salute their gods. Second, she is using an obsolete, but very power salute I have only read about but have never seen until today. That is Hildr's former salute to show that she not only served her Fae companion as if they were a god, but it was also her way of showing her …. True feelings for him…. Her …" Trick hesitated not knowing if Bo really knew that Tamsin loved her.

"Trick" Bo interrupted "I know what Hildr's salute represents."

"You do?" Trick said with surprise.

Bo hesitated but knew that cat was out of the bag so she said factually without any emotion. "It means that she serves me unconditionally."

"It is more than that. Valkyries are trained never to feel and rightfully so. They only serve a need to guide heroes to Valhalla in service to their god. Can you image that entire race and structure in Valhalla if after all the carnage they directly participated in if they were allowed to feel higher order emotions such as regret, empathy, remorse….." Trick rattled off until Bo cut in.

"Love." Bo voiced above his. "And they would be stronger as a race if they did so rather than being a bunch of brainless unfeeling lemmings." Bo asserted somewhat adamantly. A heartbeat later, not wanting to engage Trick on this discussion further shook her head briefly and said in a cheery voice "Hey, Thank you helping Tamsin out." Bo turned to leave.

"Are you in love with one another?" Trick questioned bluntly in a loud voice.

Bo only half turned to him and stated a little annoyed "I'll be fine Trick. I'm a big girl."

"Believe it or not, I have run into Tamsin before. It just took for you to introduce me to Arin to jog my memory. Tamsin went by another name in her past lives. It's Thomasina which is Aramaic for 'twin'. The books and chronicles from Valhalla reference these identical twins quite often where as other Valkyries were referenced by name. It is written that a these twins were inseparable until about a millennia ago, Thomasina wanted to be more than her sister and trained to be in Odin's elite ranks. She succeeded, but from that time on, the books referenced them as the twins sisters of light and dark. The one who joined Odin pledged an allegiance to the dark and in her quest for glory and a chance to be the envy of the entire sisterhood, slaughtered thousands upon thousands of innocent lives. She disappeared from the chronicles and records for the past couple centuries and it was just assumed that she just continued her bloody wrath under the direction of Odin wherever she went." Trick concluded.

"And your point?" Bo asked agitated at Trick for sticking his nose into her business and also wondering if she really knew her Valkyrie.

"Tamsin, serves Odin and comes for a bloodline that is not pure, whose ethics are questionable at best. She is evil Bo." Trick stated a little upset that he had to be that blunt. "While I am grateful that she did not deliver you to the Wanderer, I question her motives. She may just be doing all this to ensnare you into something bigger. Maybe string you along and blind you with love." Trick sighed and looked away.

"I know Tamsin! She is not like that! Why would a Valkyrie betray everything she knew to be human? Why is she feeling higher order emotions only to betray me?! And why are you so quick to pass judgment on her and dictate what is good for me? Will you just trust me! I have to go." Bo announced in a very upset manner and walked up the stairs.

Bo went back into the bar and saw that both Tamsin and Arin were gone. She also needed time to think and also feed. At least Dyson and Kendra were laughing and getting along Bo observed. Bo let Kenzi know that she was going to walk home. She left the Dal in a rush, mad and confused.

Dyson and Kendra were still in the same booth at the Dal Rita. They were hanging all over each other laughing at stories of old. Kendra needed this outlet because she had not laughed in a long time. She had such a laser focus on her mission, people would tell her that she never smiled unless the situation warranted it. Now she smiled and laughed freely with a long lost friend. Dyson forgot about Bo and Tamsin while he just enjoyed the moment of now. He needed a laugh to forget his emptiness in his heart and the pains in seeing Bo go with someone else again. Granted both Lauren and Tamsin were human now, but Bo was drifting away from him. He could see her slowly slipping away like a boat adrift from shore without a paddle.

Dyson and Kendra took another shot together and slammed their shot glasses on the table. They finally came down from their fit of laughing and good times and through the silence, slowly let reality set back in like sunset changing the landscape to night. Normally, each would have wallowed privately in their own misery however due to their unique friendship and bond were comfortable enough to let their guard down with each other.

"I should have just gone with Ciarra when I had the chance." Dyson solemnly said in a low serious tone talking to his empty shot glass. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with the ups and downs of Bo. I knew Ciarra for thousands of years but we never had a chance to connect since she was mated to someone else. My best friend. When he passed, out of both respect and guilt I never tried to until it was too late. My heart already belonged to Bo. Ciarra was right, I dropped her for someone that I knew for less than 3 years." Dyson mumbled in regret and self-pity. He just proceeded to fill his shot glass and took another shot. The burning sensation coupled with the fact that Bo hated this drink made it somewhat satisfying.

'Shit, here we go. How the fuck do I compete with that? I'm not even on the same ball park as Bo.' Kendra thought offhanded. Kendra quickly realized that her emotions were playing with her since she was just Dyson's friend and now partner. She also felt the pain at the loss of Eric again come on. How could she even fathom to love another when Eric was her true love? She scolded herself internally and with that, she reined her inebriated emotions in and thought about what Dyson just said.

"Dyson, while I have no doubt that Ciarra is a great person and Fae, you talk about her like she was the safe choice. Safe does not necessarily equate to happiness and I guarantee you it is a far cry when compared to love. It takes a spectacular woman like Bo to overtake the history you had with Ciarra in that short of a time and that's saying a lot." Kendra said putting her hand on Dyson's shoulder to show her support.

"Sorry Kendra. When I was with Bo, everything was great. I just keep trying to chase that high that I know I will never achieve without her. You're right though, I don't know if I would ever get that same feeling with Ciarra or anyone else for that matter." Dyson confessed pouring himself another shot and drinking his sorrow away in a big gulp.

They just sat there for a couple minutes in comfortable silence when Kendra decided speak up.

"How did you know my former call sign was Cerberus? I know it is not in any of my records and my team does not use it either." Kendra asked inquisitively looking at Dyson.

Dyson in a very controlled manner glanced at Kendra and gave a very small smile. "You had a picture frame on your mantel which had a caricature of both Eric's and your call sign underneath your respective photos. I knew Eric's already, but I never knew yours until today." Dyson said smoothly. He was a detective after all.

"Well, I give you full marks for deducing that. That call sign was Eric's and my secret. He made sure to only use that call sign if it was important, otherwise he would call me 'Shaw' or more humorously 'rickshaw'." Kendra laughed weakly.

Kendra started to remember the significance of the moniker and why Eric gave it to her. "Cerberus…. " Kendra paused and lamented keeping her stare on the opposite set of empty seats "is the mythical 3 headed dog that guards the gates of hell. Eric called me that because he knew me as 3 separate people." Kendra stated with little emotion as she downed her shot which Dyson made sure to refill quickly. "Eric was on sniper duty at times during protests that could turn violent. That was when he first saw me. I was a staunch and vocal activist protesting lax drug enforcement practices and sentencing of guilty parties whose punishments were only a pittance to the crimes they inflicted on the community. He told me that he fell in love with me the moment his cross hairs panned on to my face. I was a citizen. That did not work since the cartel paid off key people to make things 'go away'." Kendra calmly stated staring out into space. She quickly took another shot which was refilled again by Dyson and then continued.

"Since I graduated from law school, I decided to become a criminal lawyer and eventually became part of the state's prosecution team. I specialized making sure dead beat drug dealers did not make it back onto the streets the very next day. Eric and his team were the ones who secured the area during critical trials. He and I interacted on a professional level, but it still did not change his feelings for me. I was the law. And that was fine until my only brother OD'd." Kendra said unevenly with anger and hurt lining the calmness in her voice. She took another shot. She knew she needed to slow down, but that train already left the station.

"That hurt that my extensive experience in law could not even save my only sibling. So against my parent's wishes, I abandoned everything and put myself through the police academy. It was probably the worst choice ever. No one wanted a weak Asian 'ornamental' as their partner except to screw me. I became the best as I was determined to be on the front lines to right the wrongs by dispensing justice at the end of the barrel of a loaded gun. Eric saw my potential I had and offered me a spot on his team. He got a lot of flak for it, but I proved myself and worked twice as hard to achieve the respect of the team. Our relationship grew into something I never expected. We had to keep it hidden though since he was my superior. I was a soldier. That worked fine until about 2 years ago." Kendra said stopping abruptly and taking 2 shots in succession.

Dyson knew better than to interrupt her. She needed to be heard and understood if they were to watch each other's backs. He just made sure to refill her shot glass quickly. Kendra was going to have a huge hangover tomorrow he thought.

"Cerberus, the dog that can attack with all 3 heads. In my case, it was the citizen, the law, and the soldier. You can knock one head down, but you would be attacked by the other 2. Eric gave me that name because I would rein hell on my adversaries by all 3 means if I had to. But…. But Cerberus had 1 fatal … and ironic flaw." Kendra forced out as she stuttered and shaked slightly. She took 2 more shots before she forced herself to speak.

"Cerberus, the mythical dog no matter how tough it is only has *ONE* heart. That was its weakness…. And…. It too was mine…. " Kendra closed her eyes tightly as a single tear roll down her face with her now tightly balled her fists on the table. Her PTS symptoms caused her to relapse and flash back briefly to memory of Eric and her, a time of sheer joy but it was always eclipsed by a shape shifter striking Eric down violently.

Dyson seeing this, just put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back. "It's ok Kendra, no one can harm you here." Dyson reassured her.

"Eric *WAS* my heart." Kendra spat out angrily even at the tail end of her relapse. Kendra finally opened her eyes and with a very unsteady hand took another shot. It was not refilled this time since Dyson reached the bottom of the bottle.

Kendra took a couple deep breaths to calm back down and then said with finality "Although mortally pierced through the heart Cerberus still has some blood left in its system. Cerberus will die, but not before I get justice…. Whatever the cost."

Kendra slumped back down in her seat acting thoroughly defeated. She did feel a calm come over her though. One she had not experienced in a long time. She never told anyone the back story on her moniker and this was the first time she told it to someone.

Dyson thought it best not to bring more alcohol to the scene for the blatant fact that Kendra would have a hard time right now even stumbling out of the Dal. Fae alcohol acted differently than that of the human variants.

He now fully understood her drive and why a simple call sign could be worth so much to her. He also surmised that not only was Kendra broken, but she was set to self-destruct. She had no family backing, friends, or loved ones. She was only driven by one singular purpose which was to eradicate his whole kind. 'Interesting' was a sarcastic thought that entered into his head. She had nothing to lose, but Dyson felt and empathized for her. She was also actually pretty cool to just hang out with. They were always friends and now, with her being part of the Fae, she was becoming more than that.

"Kendra, you know we actually share one thing in common." Dyson turned to her with a slight smile.

"What's that?" Kendra slurred out a little bit due to the effects of the mass consumption of Elder Berry Smash. "Our quest for vengeance?"

"No, we both gave our hearts away and it seems we can't move on. So we both purposefully travel the lonely road of solitude." Dyson let out as he leaned back into his seat and looked up.

"That is true, but at least you still can see Bo the Succubus." Kendra slurred out again.

"But that is torture, don't you think? To be able to talk to and see but never be able to touch?" Dyson asked rhetorically.

"Hmmmmm true, but at least you have a chance that that stupid succubus may come to her senses." Kendra said resting her head on Dyson's shoulder.

Dyson put his arm around her as something just occurred to him. "You and I both know she's not coming back Kendra. I had my chance and blew it. I can feel her slipping away and I can't think of anything to do or say that'll change her mind. Hey," Dyson said holding Kendra tightly to which she just looked up at him. "If we are on the same road, we can walk together to see how far we can go with what we have left." Dyson suggested not knowing if Kendra would oblige.

Kendra was actually surprised by this even in her very drunken state. Dyson was bold enough to ask her to be with him as an equal. He opened the door at the possibility to be more than just good friends. She was flattered since Dyson looked beyond the fact that she was human and the glaring fact that she could compete solidly on the stomping grounds which Bo the unaligned Succubus once ruled. "I would like that Dyson. I don't know how much I can give but I will give what I can." Kendra concluded resting her head on Dyson's shoulder once more, stroking his forearm.

Tamsin was resting on the hood of her suburban looking up at the stars on the clear night. Thoughts of her and Bo haphazardly flew through her mind. She needed time away from Bo to regain her sense of self.

Her mission to find Lauren and return her to Bo began to bother her. Try as she might it kept resurfacing. It was not really that she wanted Bo to herself although nice, but after reading Laurens police records thoroughly, had a feeling that she could not be true to Bo. It made her actually angry to know that Lauren would hide critical stuff from her succubus like Nadia. But who was she to talk, she kept reiterating to herself. She was worse, but she knew she would be faithful to Bo until the very end. Lauren could have had a change of heart too, but there was nothing to back it up for Tamsin. All she knew was that Lauren better hope that she was not around if she hurt her girlfriend. 'Girlfriend, wow, things just get more complex with Bo' Tamsin smiled to herself incredulously. 'Anyone that dares betray my succubus will pay with their lives' Tamsin thought menacingly.

What made her get so protective of Bo? When she started this mission she did not really care too much beyond the mission, but now she thought long term on Bo's behalf. It was the emotion Valkyries are never allowed to or could feel. It was love and for Tamsin, like it or not, it was permanently part who she was now. It was also the driving force why she could even fathom to let Bo go into the arms of someone else. Tamsin learned a very unexpected lesson about love. A lesson that few humans or Fae would understand. If you love someone enough, you would be willing to let them go if it means they will be happy.

As if all these problems were not enough, to make matters worse, Valhalla was on the brink of a revolution. A revolution where both Bo and Tamsin were probably looked upon to lead it. Tamsin was now fiercely protective of Bo and knew the dangers of going up against a god or gods. Who was Tamsin kidding, she was essentially a human and how can she protect her Bo there? She already spilled the beans to Bo about her being the 'goddess of the new order' at the Dal somewhat unwillingly she thought embarrassed. She needed to keep her succubus safe however. So that meant backing down from the revolution and keeping Bo away from it as long as possible. Forever would be great. Bo was a demi-god after all and was no match for Odin or Freya of that matter.

She just laid there thinking about this when she felt that something was wrong. Very wrong. It was not her immediate surrounding environment. It was something else, like a sixth sense that was telling her something bad was happening.

"Fuck! Bo. I leave that succubus alone for a minute and she gets in trouble!" Tamsin said to herself as she furiously dialed her cell. "Fucking answer stupid bitch!" Tamsin said frustrated gritting her teeth. There was no answer so she jumped into her truck and drove as quickly as she could kicking up a dust storm to Bo's place.

On her way she dialed Kenzi.

"Yep Tammers, what's up?" Kenzi announced.

"Is Bo with you?" Tamsin shouted out into the phone.

"No. She walked home mentioning something about needing to think and load up on Chi. Why? Is there …." Kenzi said quickly but Tamsin just hung up on her.

Tamsin was on the outskirts of the town and there was no way she would be able to get back in time if Bo was in the middle of a fight. Sending a Kitsune into a fight, was even a worse idea.

'ARIN! Where are you?!' Tamsin thought out in panic.

'Yea, I'm here at Bo place. Ummm kind of broke in … .' Arin response came back quickly.

'Is Bo with you?' Tamsin thought out quickly to the point.

'No, no one is here. I was waiting for you to come back. I want to talk to you in person.' Arin voice laden with curiosity.

'No time for that now. Bo is in trouble. She walked home and she's not at the Dal. She's not answering her cell either. Find her and keep her safe Arin. Coming back now, will be there in 30.' Tamsin flooded back. "That stupid stupid succubus. MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Tamsin yelled honking her horn and over passing a couple of slow cars.

'I will find her sister. On my way now.' Arin came back a moment later walking out the door of the crackshack in a run.

'Gods Bo, please be ok. I am so so sorry for leaving you like that.' Tamsin thought desperately to herself.

Arin heard that too as a whisper but knew not to respond to Tamsin's private thoughts.

Bo limped back to the crack shack. The 2 Morag Under Fae that attacked her were sent by a former client that double crossed Bo and Kenzi. Bo fought valiantly killing both but she had sustained so much damage in the form of deep cuts that she barely could walk back to her place. Had it not been for her sucking the Chi out of the last Morag, she would be dying in a pool of her own blood now. The Morags were expecting Bo assumed because they wore some sort of armor, but were woefully unprepared for Bo's newer dagger that Tamsin gave her. It apparently not only improved her dexterity, but also sliced through metal as well.

She limped to the front door and was about to open it when it flew open. The blonde Valkyrie almost ran her over but stopped just short of her. "Shit Bo, what the fuck happened!" was all that Bo heard because she was just glad to have her Valkyrie there. She grabbed the Valkyrie by her coat and kissed her deeply as she started to transfer Chi back to herself.

Bo pushed the Valkyrie into the house and kicked the door shut never stopping the kiss. The blonde was resisting her not allowing her tongue access but Bo moved her hand underneath her shirt moving her bra up and cupping her mounds which did the trick. Her chi was strong and even stronger as Bo played with her tips Bo thought.

Bo broke her feeding session with her but continued to nip her neck and behind her ears causing the blonde to gasp out with pleasure. Bo's hands adeptly worked on the Valkyrie's jeans making them open like the pedals of a flower.

"STOP! No Bo! … I'm AHHH!…" the blonde exclaimed trying to push Bo away as Bo slid her hand into her pants effortlessly teasing her folds.

Bo quickly covered her mouth slamming the blonde against the wall. Bo growled into her ear as she penetrated her Valkyrie's core. "Between all the evil things Trick told me about you and you being ever faithful and loyal to me, I am having a hard time thinking straight. I don't know whether I want to fuck you or flog you! Maybe BOTH. So before I suck you dry in more ways than one…. Shut up my Valkyrie."

To that the blonde just nodded and was enveloped in pleasure as Bo quickly and adeptly stripped her quickly followed by Bo's own blood stained clothes kissing passionately and nipping one another up the steps.

Once in their birthday suits, they could not keep their hands off of one another.

They fell into the bed as Bo made sure to pleasure her blonde in a ways she only knew how. Bo found it odd that her Valkyrie's chi stayed not only strong, but the blonde peaked several times furiously and violently as if surprised by its sheer force.

The blonde reciprocated using new positions and moves Bo had not experienced, but the Valkyrie knew all of Bo's weak points which drove the succubus crazy. Bo for her part peaked hard as well several times.

After an hour of hot steamy succusex, they both collapsed onto the bed in sheer exhaustion.

There were no words between the 2 as Bo cuddled her Valkyrie and kissed her gently all over. Bo then hummed a Scandinavian Lullaby to the blonde and led her to sleep.

Arin lay in Bo's arms but could not get over Bo's skills which did not even use her powers. 'So that’s what love is' Arin thought to herself as she felt Bo's loving caresses. She was hummed to sleep rapidly to a tune she had not heard for thousands of years.

Tamsin took her time drinking at the bar down stairs at the crack shack. She had been there for over 30 minutes while Bo was 'feeding'. If Bo's place had neighbors, they would have heard everything too. Tamsin was deep in thought and carried a muted expression on her face.


	22. Bait and Switch

**One hour earlier**

Tamsin was driving to the crack shack at break neck speeds almost flipping her truck at every turn.

'Found Bo. Shit! Bo's really badly hurt!. She bleeding out quickly. Ugggg She's pulling my chi.' Arin stated urgently through the link.

'FUCK! Do whatever it takes to heal her Arin.' Tamsin thought back quickly as she cut off cars at the intersection with a stop light. "Fuck I so so sorry Bo" she told herself aloud.

'She's healing a little but the wounds aren't closing fast enough like a normal succubus. FUCK! She's in my clothes. She thinks I'm you and fuck fuck fuck! Not there! AHHH! She won't let me get a word in and she looks deranged like she's starved. Gods her fingers in my box! Sis I gotta stop Bo, I need to cast doubt on her now before it is too late.' Arin flood back to Tasmin.

Tamsin paused and then quickly responded as she sped down the 2 line road. 'WAIT, ARIN. Let her feed and don't hurt her. She's heals pretty fast normally, there may be a spell or poison in her system that is doing damage or preventing her from healing. What type of injures does Bo have?' Tamsin thought back to Arin.

'Long sword, looks serrated. Several cuts… FUCK… Ugggggg she's stripping off my cloths… gods no!…. Deep cuts on abdomen, stomach, torso, forearms….. AHHH! Not there! And back. Can't concentrate! Pulling chi again…. Ugggg' Arin flooded back.

Tamsin turned a corner sharply knocking a bumper off of a car and spinning it around. 'She was at the door when I communicated to you about finding her right?' Tamsin thought with laser focus.

'YES found her at front entry. Fuck YES YES YES! Right there. I mean NO … NO Bo ….. Can't think. SHIT she has me naked!' Arin sputtered back.

'SHIT she was ambushed outside her place. Arin. Hold on and keep it up. Need to check out the dead body outside for the poison on the swords they used. ARIN ask Bo type of Fae and if their swords or weapons felt or were wet. If not, ask her if they casted spells or threw potions….. ARIN! FUCKING RESPOND!' Tamsin thought as she peeled into the neighborhood.

'Oh no! She's feeding again…..soooo good…. 2 Morags, AHHH! swords both wet. FUCK BO! …. No…. not down there! … No! Coming! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Arin shouted through the link to Tamsin.

'OK I see the bodies. Hold on.' Tamsin thought to Arin.

'Easy for you to say…. YES! I mean no!… bad bad succubus!' Arin grunted back.

Tamsin stopped abruptly and ran out of the car a block away from the crack shack. The 2 Morags were dead all right. One was stabbed through the heart even with armor on with a cut throat as well. The second had his arm cut off but the cause of death was judging by the smile on its face told Tamsin it was a succubus feed.

Tamsin quickly found one of the swords and picked it up and saw Bo's blood all over it. Toward the hilt there was a clean area. Tamsin brought it up to her nose and sniffed it, then dabbed her finger on it and tasted it very tentatively. Too much may kill her human body. She knew this poison. It was a common one that was meant to kill humans but was most commonly used to kill succubi and incubi alike.

'ARIN! Extract of Cephalix! Do NOT let her sleep for the next hour and keep her active! You hear me!' Tamsin communicated at Arin urgently. Tamsin and Arin both knew this poison prevented healing and if you calmed down and stayed still the poison just kept killing your cells in your body until you were dead and then some. It was the "fail safe" poison. If the thugs did not take out Bo, she would still die after she rested. The old fashion remedy was to sweat it out of the system. 'Shit, the doc would have a better faster acting serum but she's not here.' Tamsin thought to herself. 'ARIN! Fucking respond!' Tamsin thought forcefully.

'YES YES… I heard you…. SHIT! How'd she know that spot? FUUUUUCK…. So good…. Assaulting me. I can't hold out much longer… voracious sex appetite! Tamsin she's you're …. FUCK! Lover. GET your ass up here and... uggg do it yourself!' Arin spat out quickly.

'Arin, I'm human and if she sucks chi from me like she is you, I will not make it. Also even if I had my powers back my chi capacity is still too low since I am set to expire but you were just reborn, so you should be able to handle it.' Tamsin thought back trying to get Arin to do it via logic.

'NO WAY BITCH! This succubus knows pleasure spots on me I didn't know existed! No AHHH! Way.' Arin adamantly shot back.

'Arin… ummmm … PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do this for me. I know I've been a shitty sister in the past millennia give or take a few centuries, but I need Bo alive.' Tamsin begged her sister for the first time as she swiftly opened the door to the crack shack and stood at the bottom of the stairs to Bo's room. She knew Bo was really hungry because the trail of Bo's and Arin's clothes barely made it to the stairs.

'I …. I …. I can't fucking think! Too much pleasure.' Arin shot back.

'Arin, I am right here with you at the bottom of the stairs. Listen to me carefully, you are being too nice to Bo. Dominate her to slow her down a little. Cuffs in the bed side drawer.' Tamsin communicated.

"Tam Tam you little bitch!" Bo yelled out. "No fair!"

"That'll teach you to never mess with a Valkyrie." Arin boasted loudly. "And by the way I'm …."

'NO! Don't tell her it's you Arin. She has a conscience UNFORTUNATELY and will stop this and it may kill her!' Tamsin thought quickly.

"What? Cat got your tongue? 'Cus I'm going to make you pay for your insolence my Valkyrie." Bo said loudly in a purr.

"You can't even handle me succubus. For all you know, I could be Arin and your ass is being worked over from someone in the 15th order." Arin announced between Bo's grunts of pleasure.

"Oh I like it Tam Tam….AHHH!" Bo said. Tasmin started to smile at Bo comments.

"What if Tamsin walked in here right now and found you fucking her sister? OHHH my gods!" Arin proclaimed loudly as Bo's free hand worked her. 'You getting all this sis?' she thought out.

'Yup, *THIS* is going to be fun if we get past this. Thanks sis and keep it up' Tamsin smiled evilly.

"Oh god getting caught by my GF! AHHH! Keep talking dirty to me Tam Tam and it is turning me ON!" Bo yelled. "I may have to convince her to join us too… Double the pleasure…. AHHH! … Don't underestimate me my Valkyrie." Bo declared in moans of pleasure.

'Arin, get through this and I may have to buy you drinks at the Dal for the next year. We are going to have loads of fun with this when it is all said and done.' Tamsin thought malevolently with a matching grin.

'OK now we have to make her peak and I can talk you through it' Tamsin thought back. This was going to be really really weird. Tamsin was talking Arin through on how to make Bo peak in ways Tamsin only knew how. And Bo still thought Arin was Tamsin.

'OK, Now that I can think a little better. Sister, I know how important Bo is to you new order aside and *you* are definitely a crappy sister. Just talk me through it and if I get too drained, you may have to tag team in.' Arin thought back to Tamsin.

'Deal' Tamsin thought back.

Tamsin smiled a little as she walked over to the bar and sat down. 'OK, you already know how to make most Fae peak, but my succubus, I got the inside track that will make Bo beg and worship you.' Tamsin said through the link with an evil grin on her face.

'Sounds kinky and dark. I like it.' Arin retorted. 'Tell me more.'

Tamsin then gave Arin all of Bo's weak spots to make her peak. Arin took care of the rest holding out on Bo so that she did not get pushed over the edge, using the 'weaknesses' to keep her just at the cliff's edge. This way Bo would not calm down and just work herself more into frenzy. It was all too easy.

Tamsin knew that Arin had it under control now and just had to make it only until Bo fully healed and it should be in the next feeding session or so. Hopefully this feeding session would to the trick because from what Arin told her, almost all her cuts were healed. There were still residual traces of the toxin in her system. Also, Tamsin knew that Arin was probably near her limits on chi.

A muted expression came across Tamsin's face since she got a chance to contemplate what was happening. She was hit hard with the fact that she was not enough to protect her succubus. If she was not enough now, what about down the line? What about keeping her safe from her dad? And what of supporting her in an all-out revolution? 'I am so screwed' Tamsin thought to herself.

Tamsin pulled out Kenzi's secret stash of Vodka reserved for her and took a shot. She hated being weak. She cared for Bo so much now she wanted to be and do everything but couldn't. She had weaknesses and they may be all here to stay. That was a depressing thought. Sure she had some small powers back and she was Fae, but even a Kitsune like Kenzi could probably push her over. 'At least Arin would treat Bo right above that traitor human doctor of hers.' Tamsin stewed. A second later, she shook her head and told herself 'The doc is not a traitor. She loves Bo and will never betray her ever again.'

Tamsin huffed out a laugh. She could not believe that she was trying to back Lauren up and give her the benefit of the doubt. 'What has that succubus done to me?' Tamsin asked herself incredulously. 'I am second guessing myself and my feelings are getting in the way. Frack me.' She then painfully realized after brooding on that thought that she needed to paint Lauren in a better picture for herself in order to let Bo go. Even more depressing since Tamsin was now addicted to her, like it or not. The alternative would be that Tamsin would kill Lauren on sight which would go against everything she promised Bo. Protecting Bo was a walking catch 22.

The door to the crack shack opened abruptly and Kenzi ran inside with a slight blur.

'Show off.' Tamsin thought to herself.

"Yo Tammers, Bo OK?" Kenzi asked as she transition to a skip to the other side of the bar. Then the sounds from upstairs caught up with her and her mouth just dropped open.

"Who is with my Bo-ba-licious now?" Kenzi asked Tamsin with baited breath.

"OH FUCK Tam Tam you are so evil! Let me come! PLEASE!" Bo yelled out for everyone to hear.

"WAITTTTT….. A sec….. " Kenzi stammered out. She looked at the Valkyrie in front of her up and down. She realized that the Valkyrie in front of her had on Tamsin's clothing and the clothing strewed across the floor was… ARIN'S! …. An 'OH Holey Mother Fa King Sheet' expression washed over her face "OMFG, like BoBo is knocking boots with someone named Tam Tam but it is really A…" Kenzi blasted out covering her mouth with both hands abruptly to prevent from spilling all the beans in case Tasmin did not already know. Kenzi then slowly put her hands by her sides and then took in a few deep breaths and turned a full circle to calm down.

Tamsin just stared at the Goth girl with a questioning look. Tamsin had to admit that Kenzi's animated moves were growing on her.

"Soooooo, what's new?" Kenzi asked with an innocent tone to Tamsin resting her chin on her hand leaning on the counter. It was hard to pull off the change of topic as Arin and Bo's sounds punctuated that air as she spoke.

Tamsin just smirked a little. "Nothing much." Tamsin said scrunching up her face also ignoring the sound of the house breaking apart from the activity upstairs. "Hey, I picked up something for you. Give me a sec. I'll be back." Tamsin stated as she got up and left.

Kenzi just kept thinking to herself what the heck is happening and why wasn't Tamsin going upstairs to slap some sense into her BFF? Why was she so calm and collected. Sister or not, that had to hurt if Bo went with Arin, especially if Arin posed as Tamsin. The way the clothes were splayed across the room, Bo was quick. Wait, Bo's clothes were blood stained. Even then, with healing, there would be no need to have succusex and do a simple chi transfer. Kenzi started to bite her nails and the wait was killing her. She wanted to go ask Tamsin but at the same time did not want to know. She also wanted to know what Tamsin got her.

Tamsin came back a few minutes later with a large 4 foot long thin case in dark mahogany wood. Whatever was in there, Kenzi wanted it just with the expression on her face alone.

Tamsin set it down on the counter with a solid wooden thud. She turned it around and opened the latches. She then motioned for Kenzi to take a look without words.

Kenzi opened it very slowly with her eyes almost closed looking at it indirectly like a birthday present being unveiled. She could not believe it, she opened her eyes as they sparkled at the thing beauty.

"OH my god! I love you!" Kenzi exclaimed.

Tamsin huff out a laugh and looked to the side. She never heard Kenzi ever tell her that and was actually a little flattered… A LITTLE. "Whatever short stack." She let out.

"No I was talking to Ahh'nold' (Arnold)" Kenzi said with her best Schwarzenegger accent.

"You mean you *GAVE* it a name already even BEFORE I even gifted it to you?" Tamsin said incredulously raising an eyebrow.

Kenzi pulled the heavily modified sniper AK-47 out of the wooden case and just petted it like a dog and then hugged it.

"Uggggggg." Tamsin said with annoyance. "It's a RIFLE OK? Not a fucking furbie."

"Tammer you are not all evil after all." Kenzi said as she walked over and hugged Tamsin. This moment was supposed to be touching but not when Bo was yelling.

"You BITCH! Bad Valkyrie! I'm going to make you pay. 2 hand cuffs! Give me a break! No how am I suppose to …. AHHHH FUCK.. YES.. YES! THERE… THERE!" Bo exclaimed from up the stairs.

"Wow. That was awkward." Tamsin said as they broke the hug.

"Hey, how did you know?" Kenzi asked inquisitively since Bo probably did not tell Tamsin what rifle she fired.

"Oh I don't know. Could it be the fact that *YOU* have it as your screen background on your phone?" Tamsin said but her smile widened "AND right now on Flickr that same photo of you is trending like no tomorrow. Go ahead, look up Goth and AK-47. It's on its way to getting more hits than that stupid song … like how does it go" Tamsin looked up pretending to think ".. Oh yea 'what does a Dyson say?'"

"WHAT!" Kenzi blurted out then yanked out her phone. True enough it was trending with several positive comments mostly having to do with more temperate weather patterns. 'Hot'. "Look, I did not post this." Kenzi said in her defense.

"I know, it was posted by someone named Dimitri. If this goes viral, pretty soon you will be the spokeswoman for the NRA or the 'voice of freedom for Mother Russia'" Tamsin stated as a fact as dust covered both of them and coughed.

"TAMSIN PLEASE! Almost there! ALMOST…. NO don't you stop bitch! No…. SHIT! PLEASE I'll do anything for my Valkyrie, just let me…. AHHH! God yes! ALMOST!" Bo yelled.

"Oh him, that's Jessica's partner when we were on a case to find a missing person." Kenzi let out deep in thought.

"Well it looks like he's got the fever for ya. Not that I care, but, 'STALINGRAD' always steals the show." Tamsin said pointing at the rifle.

'Time!' Arin's voiced popped in Tamsin's head.

'Hour and 15.' Tamsin thought to Arin looking at her watch. 'I hope she only needs one final feed. How you holding up?'

'I am so freaking tired. I think I can only last one more feed sister.' Arin stated.

'OK, if this does not heal her, just let me know, and leave the room and trade off with me ok?' Tasmin brooded.

"Well Tammy Fae, if 'Stalingrad' is its name, I guess I can keep it. FOR NOW" Kenzi cooed holding the rifle kissing the barrel.

"Whatever. Come on." Tamsin said as she tugged her. "Show me your kick ass room. We need to clear this place 'cus Mount Saint Helens as going to erupt very very soon."

"TMI Tammy Fae. TMI. Wait not without Stalingrad." Kenzi said packing the AK back up quickly.

'Hold for a sec' Tamsin thought out to Arin. 'Gotta protect the little Goth pet of Bo's from floor planks killing her'.

'Wow, being evil does have its advantages. And this is for you sis. LISTEN' Arin smugly thought to Tamsin.

"That slut Lauren Lewis can't even hold a candle up to you my Valkyrie! I am ALWAYS yours Tamsin, now and forever!" Bo's voiced thundered through the entire house.

'Very very impressive. Drinks on me at the Dal for the next year. Oh see sis the advantages by being dark. Gimme 30 secs.' Tamsin thought quickly with a huge grin.

"Come on… we gotta go now." Tamsin said dragging Kenzi who still had her mouth open from what Bo just said.

'Shit you got 10. Already released Bo from restraints. Fire in the hole!' Arin warned.

Kenzi and Tamsin barely made it up to the attic when Bo peaked. The house shook violently as if the movement was caused by Godzilla.

Bo may have owned Tamsin on the succubus wake up call, but after Tamsin knew Bo better, she found how to keep Bo at release longer as well. Tamsin made sure to relay to Arin just how to do that. It was definitely TMI and really weird to share those personal details, but it was needed. Arin although falling short of Tamsin's time marker slightly, still made Bo ride the wave for a long time.

Bo screamed at the top of her lungs not making any words because her Valkyrie finally uncuffed her and let her release. She was still hungry and did not know what got into her, but for some reason, her Valkyrie was able to take it. She stayed at peak as the blonde worked her for minutes but out of reflex feeding at her height. The blonde just knew all her weak points. She felt the Valkyrie's chi get a little weak so she cut off, but this time, she was satisfied.

'Sister, Bo is fine. She's fullly healed up now.' Arin thought to Tamsin but as extremely tired. When Valkyries get severely injured, they have to sleep deeply.

'Thanks sis, I owe you a lot.' Tamsin thought back with a smile. Kenzi just set Stalingrad down and looked around since she was still expecting the house to collapse.

'Tired. Need to sleep.' Arin weakly thought back.

'Are you OK Arin?!' Tamsin thought quickly.

'Yea, just you know, drained. You want to switch? I can take the couch.' Arin offered meekly.

'No. Rest Valkyrie. Bo knows how to take care of me and she will take care of you. You belong in an order much higher than where you are now. Trust me. Thanks.' Tamsin thought back.

Arin never got a compliment like that before from her sister, they were always at odds with each other, but yet, in another first she was flattered and was in awe at what a simple succubus could do to change her sister in such a short period of time for the better. On top of that Bo did not use her Fae powers to help things along which was even more impressive.

Bo saw that her Valkyrie was really weak and she immediately got worried. "Fuck Tamsin! I sorry. Did I take too much?" Bo said looking at the blonde with grave concern.

"Nothing that I can't handle succubus. I just need to rest. You kind of sucked me dry." The Valkyrie said weakly.

"Shit. I have no idea what came over me. I guess those Morags really did me in good. I just kept wanting to feed. And your are human… and… and…. … SHIT…. Really sorry" Bo stammered out in apology.

"Hey Bo, I'll be fine. I just need sleep to recover." The blonde let out.

"I love you Tam Tam" Bo said sincerely stroking her face.

"Ditto. Talk later ok?" The Valkyrie said before she just closed her eyes.

Arin felt a little guilty that she was answering on behalf of Tamsin. However, looking into Bo's eyes, she saw how much Bo loved her sister. There was really no question about it. Something did not seem right. Tamsin loved Bo and Bo loved Tamsin. When why was Tamsin still hot on finding Lauren? Finding Lauren will cause complications with their 'togetherness' this early in Bo and Tamsin's relationship. Too many things to think about but those thoughts had to wait.

For the next couple of minutes they shared comfortable silence. There were no words between the two.

Bo hummed her Valkyrie a lullaby and held her close. That always seemed to comfort her and it did the trick.

'So that's what love is.' Arin thought to herself in the arms of the caring succubus and rapidly, sleep found her.

Tamsin was glad that everyone was ok and she too was tired. Lucky for her, Kenzi had a futon chair/mattress which she offered in her room.

Before Tamsin went to sleep, Kenzi questioned what the heck just happened with Arin and why she was with Bo. Tamsin just factually informed her that Bo was gravely injured and was poisoned in addition. Tamsin also let Kenzi know that Arin posed as her to allow her to feed completely. Kenzi just nodded tentatively not knowing if it was the full truth. To change the topic, Tamsin offered Kenzi shooting lessons in order to treat Stalingrad right to which she perked up ecstatically and said yes an uncountable number of times in many different ways in classic Kenzi style.

Right when Kenzi turned off the lights, she saw Tamsin kick off her boots then take off her jacket and pants and lay them aside in the dim moon lit room. It surprised her that Tamsin was wore nothing beyond that and was completely naked as she got under the sheets of the futon.

Kendra barely was able to walk out the Dal since Dyson supported most of her weight. Dyson thought it best in her state to go over to his place. Fae alcohol and humans don't mix. It only had one bed, but Dyson resigned to take his couch anyway.

Kendra slept in the car on the way and did not dream. The effect of the Elder Berry Smash took care of that.

Dyson got to this apartment and tried to rouse Kendra who just mumbled and would go back to sleep. She would be fine, but needed to sleep it off. He ended up carrying her to his place and laying her on the bed. He just finished taking off her boots to tuck her in when she woke up.

Kendra woke up in a bed she was not familiar with but she saw Dyson taking off her shoes. "Hey, we at your place?" Kendra groggily asked.

"Yes, we were at the bar for a long time so rather than drive you to a hotel or home which is hours away in the middle of the night, my place was much closer. I'll take the couch." Dyson stated.

"OK." Kendra slurred clumsily taking off her button down shirt followed by her t-shirt.

Dyson noted that Kendra's dexterity was pretty bad and knew that he'd better help out. He helped her remove her vest, and various guns and magazines. Followed by her pants. This only left Kendra in a skimpy sports bra and her underwear. He thought it best he leave to let her sleep.

Kendra was not accustom to someone else looking after her. She always looked after herself after Eric passed. It was nice of Dyson to take care of her for once.

"Hey Dyson" Kendra said as Dyson lay down on the couch. His apartment was an open studio, so they could still easily talk to one another.

"Yea Partner." He said sitting up and resting his head on the seat back to view Kendra.

"The social structure of Shape Shifters is similar to packs of wolves in my research. Do you belong to any?" Kendra asked turning on her side and propping her head up to see him.

"I use to. But no. In the days of old, our strength was in our numbers. For my pack, we fought so many battles that our number sunk into the single digits. There is only so much that could be done with so few, so with the advent of technology and modernization, we went our own respective ways. We initially kept in close contact, but we all got wrapped up in our own stuff. We drifted to the point where we all became lone wolves who just never joined another pack." Dyson concluded succinctly

"So you really had no bond with Grizzal?" Kendra asked.

"No." Dyson quickly pointed out.

"But he was a Shape Shifter just like you." Kendra stated a little slurred.

"Yes but our allegiances should go beyond species, sex, or creed." Dyson said sagely.

"So since I am your partner and POSSIBLY pet. Does that make me part of your pack?" Kendra questioned with a smile.

Dyson just nodded.

"Night Kendra" Dyson said in conclusion and turned off the light and went to lay down to sleep.

Kendra laid back down and was flattered that she was closer to Dyson than she expected. She also felt the need for his company now. They were an item of sorts using pack mentality language, but Kendra loved to test the waters.

Dyson was about to fall asleep when he felt some clothing being tossed on him from afar. It was Kendra's remain garments.

"Hey Dyson. If you can keep your big bad wolf at bay, I would like to be with my new pack tonight. Just don't get any ideas." Kendra teased.

Dyson slipped into bed behind Kendra and held her close to him spooning. It did not take long at all for Kendra to achieve sleep. 'This is going to be an interesting relationship' Dyson thought before he went to sleep as well.

'Tamsin…. You up?' Arin's voice appeared in Tamsin's head.

'Go away…. Sis…. Sleeping… and without my girlfriend.' Tamsin thought back weakly as she turned over on the futon bed and grunted aloud.

'Wow you said girlfriend again.' Arin slyly said.

'Bite me. Is there a point here or are you just going to annoy me awake.' Tamsin thought putting her arm over her eyes in annoyance.

'Bo is hungry. I think I just charged her up enough to heal but not to fill her appetite. Ummm she's ummm caressing me thinking I'm sleeping.' Arin stated as fact.

"OHHHH not now Arin" Tamsin stated kicking her sheets to which Kenzi woke up looking at Tamsin sleepily.

"Ewwww Tammy Fae… WAKE UP! Bad dream and for GODS SAKES cover yourself up young lady." Kenzi scolded Tasmin who was totally naked because she kicked off her sheets just now.

Tamsin realized that she just said something out loud and just turned herself away from Kenzi and pulled the sheets back up. 'Shit. I just woke up Kenzi and flashed her. So what …. Take care of her. You should be recharged.' Tamsin thought out annoyed.

'Nope. I think it's time that she pay for defiling a Valkyrie and having a veritable chi buffet on your precious sister. I could be mentally scarred for life you know sis.' Arin stated with a small grin coming across her face. She noted that Bo was kissing her neck and sliding off her sheets. Moving to her chest. 'SHIT, the succubus is on the move! Image how much fun you would have with Bo if you walked in and she was on top of me… SHIT she's good… sucking my tips…. Oh my gods… not again…' Arin thought out quickly.

Tamsin thought about this and it was true. The thought did cross her mind last night, but to come from Arin, THAT was actually pretty impressive. Arin was always straight as an arrow, but now she bent a little to the wild side. All compliments of Tamsin she thought smugly to herself. 'You bet. Let's take a walk on the wild side sis. I'm proud of you. Now you know, once you go dark….' Tamsin thought back until she was interrupted.

'She's splitting my lips apart! Gods that tongue! .. get here fast before I come… in my quote sleep!' Arin hurriedly thought back not knowing she just gave Tamsin another rhyme.

'On my way.' Tamsin huffed out a laugh as she got dressed.

Kenzi and no idea what Tamsin was doing but she was too tired and went back to sleep.


	23. Who's Who?

In the very early morning, the effect of the mass alcohol consumption began to wear off but for Kendra, that meant she started to dream again. Dreams for Kendra at this stage in his life were dangerous. Her PTS symptoms in addition to being overloaded with everything Fae not to mention seeing Grizzal made her jerk and have a fitful sleep.

She flashed back again to Shape Shifters in the warehouse closing in on her fast and the fear she felt. She felt like she was fighting for her life as a Shape Shifter wrestled with her on the ground. It felt real. She jolted up in bed and tackled Dyson who was taken by surprise. He was a Shifter and that made matters worse. She slammed him against the bed and tried to grab for a gun of knife. Try as she might she found out she was totally naked. She transition to a choke hold and Dyson knew what she was about to do and stopped her from executing midway.

Dyson felt Kendra jerk and squirm in her sleep. She tried to comfort her and rouse her a bit until she woke up suddenly. Kendra was lightning fast as she mounted him and tried to choke him. He stopped her trying not to go offensive in her. He also tried his hardest not to shift on her. He surmised that her PTS symptoms were making her think she was fighting a shifter and him turning into one would only make matters worse. He purposefully held Kendra at a stalemate and talked to her gently.

"Kendra, everything is ok. No one is attacking you. It's Dyson, your partner. Everything will be just fine. You had a bad dream." He said in a soft reassuring tone.

Kendra was confused. She was trying to rid of world of Shape Shifters, but here she was naked with one. One that was calm collected and was her friend and partner. It took a couple moments for her logic to kick in and process everything. Dyson to her was a walking conflict to interest. Dyson was her partner and friend. At the same time he was a Shifter who vowed to her to eradicate all the parties responsible for slaughtering Eric. To Kendra, this meant the eradication of all shifters. She had not gone deep enough into the culture to distinguish the difference between friend and foe. Hence all the conflicting emotions she felt now. 'Dyson is my friend, he is my sponsor and mentor' she kept telling herself. She closed her eyes and loosened up her grip slightly as she recited that line to herself over and over.

It did the trick since her panicked state subsided. Her adrenaline rush though still made her a little jittery but at least a little time could take care of that. Kendra collapsed on him and she was surprised that Dyson warmly embraced her stroking her bare back. Dyson felt for her she thought and that made it easy for her to calm down and melt into him. Trust him.

"Shit Dyson, I'm sorry. I knew I should have taken my meds last night." Kendra stated deflated. She did have one question though in her naked state. She knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

"Dyson? Did we… ummmm get intimate last night?" Kendra asked with her face on his chest.

"Of course." Dyson said with a smirk. "Just now. I am not really into S&M but I can get used to it."

Kendra was relieved as she stroked his arms and laughed. "Good one Dyson." Kendra then realized the situation just changed. "Then why is the big bad wolf trying to gain entry into a restricted area now?" Kendra said in a sultry voice feeling the pressure of the wolf firmly against her slit.

"Oh him. He has his own ideas" Dyson said embarrassed on how his body responded. "Don't worry, at least he's knocking on the door and not breaking and entering."

Kendra did a light hearted laugh and rolled off Dyson. She promptly covered herself back up and exhaled deeply. She was deep in thought trying to find out what to say next.

"I'm just as fucked up as they say. I may look like I have it all together, but I don't. I'm just a freaking mess Dyson." Kendra admitted. "I once had a high school kid that wanted to meet me a year back. Of course I was so busy I ignored it. She was persistent though and one day she show up in my office unannounced since she convinced the front desk and everyone on my team even that she had an appointment to see me. I must admit she was resourceful." Kendra weakly laughed remembering the day.

"That kid knew everything about my career. She even knew some items which weren't. Long story short, she just wanted to meet me in person because she wanted to be exactly like me. 'The champion and guiding figure for the generations." Kendra laughed incredulously as she shook her head. "Little did she know that I was the last person to give her that guidance."

Dyson thought about this for a moment as silence ensued but he looked at her with all seriousness "I don't think so. Her research was spot on." Dyson said.

"What? Yea, I can see that. How to become a crazy, fucked up human who goes on adventures to avenge her fallen in a quest to eradicate a 'mythical' race of werewolves. God I sound like such a geek. Maybe she was impressed at my +2 in dexterity. Too bad sometimes I have a -5 in Charisma. It's all in the roll of the die I guess which had already been cast a long time ago it seems." Kendra laughed weakly still looking up at the ceiling.

"She didn't see it that way. She saw someone relentless in fighting a battle for her and everyone else's behalf when everyone else just quit or worse did nothing. Let's face it; you do have an impressive record as an activist, lawyer and Captain." Dyson clarified turned to his side to look at her. He loved the beauty captured even in her pensive expressions. Dyson realized that he did not spend enough time admiring her features until they were just kind of stuck to one another over the past couple of days.

"Dyson, you sure know a way to a girl's heart. But you and I know when this is all over, the end result. Everyone including myself disappears. I am the 'widow maker' after all." Kendra announced morbidly.

"Kendra," Dyson said looking at her in a serious tone "you choose your fate and it does not have to be what anyone else or the world seems to wants to assign to you. You can still get justice and also choose to stay with us in the Fae world. Be with our family."

Kendra did not respond. Dyson just asked her to stay and actually be with a family. One she lived without for a long time. A place where she would belong. Not that she didn't want it, far from it. She felt like she belonged for the first time at the hospital with Tamsin and that was a refreshing feeling. But she stayed away from family and attachments reflexively. She lost so many people close to her that she considered family. Eric, other people on her team, and her real family. Every time she settled down with one, events just happened where it was forcefully and abruptly torn away.

Kendra finally spoke "Yep a family, but every time I get one, I lose it or they lose me. I guess it's a curse you can say."

"Well if past performance is any indication. I have been in Trick's family over a thousand of years. We all come with our vices, quirks and curses but we still work it out. This even includes someone we know who chooses to willingly stay solitary. Who is stubborn, abrasive, cold hearted at times, and a war monger." Dyson said comfortingly.

"Are you referring to me?" Kendra asked teasing him with a coy grin.

"Nope. And I think it's harder to guess who now that she has changed." Dyson deduced. That was odd. Tamsin changed radically ever since she and Bo met. She's been part of the dysfunctional gang believe it or not almost from the start.

"Oh please tell me we are not talking about Tamsin." Kendra stated using the process of elimination. It could not be Bo or Kenzi since they seemed to be warm most of the time. Tamsin on the other hand, she could see her being that way. 'I guess falling for a succubus changes things.' She assumed.

Dyson just nodded.

"Wow. Tamsin is a war machine, is very stubborn, but she's actually at least cordial and has been somewhat friendly. She's more sarcastic than anything else." Kendra stated looking into at the ceiling again.

"I would have never guessed that was Tamsin either the way you just described her." Dyson noted. "I guess being a fallen Valkyrie and hanging out with Bo does change a person."

Dyson quickly changed topics and said, "Hey, you promised me we'd stay together on the road we both share right?"

"Yes. I was stone drunk, but I agreed. I still do." Kendra said looking into his deeply expressive eyes.

"Since you need a crash course on Fae and your districts should be calming down. I propose you be my partner when you're in town." Dyson proposed.

"OK, I see where you are going. Bo is your partner right?" Kendra said to Dyson following it train of thought. To that he just nodded.

"But Bo is a special agent with other duties outside of the precinct which limits her time spent on duty." Kendra looked on at Dyson to which he just nodded again.

"So therefore to fill this gap, you want me *A HUMAN* to come along." Kendra concluded at which Dyson nodded once more.

"Aren't you supposed to have a Fae partner, to enforce Fae law, in this Fae district?" Kendra asked?

"Well that would be ideal, but not many Fae I know of line up for this job." Dyson asserted with a smirk.

"I think you just want to me to bed with you every night buck naked with the insidious big bad wolf of yours running around wild." Kendra nudged Dyson with a huge smile when she teased him.

"Well I do have a +2 on spell casting. I can demonstrate to you my 'magic missile' which I can cast into the darkness." Dyson said in a chuckle.

Kendra joined in the laugh. After they came down Kendra looked at Dyson and smiled. "Sure I can be your partner for now. This will either be the best idea ever or turn out to be one of the worst. Heck we may end up trying to kill one another at the end of all this. Besides, no one wants to be my partner since I am so, demanding." Kendra confessed.

"Well at least give it a shot. Don't knock it until you try it." Dyson stated wisely.

Kendra nodded but she felt like a leech. Dyson was doing everything to accommodate her and be by her side, but she did nothing in return thus far. They were at the very least good friends and friends both give and take. That also brought up another topic. What was their relationship status? They were undefined, but looking at her naked state in his bed, it seemed like they were a couple.

"Dyson?" Kendra asked looking at him in a more serious tone. "I am accustom to leading and contributing to all the relationships I have, work wise and on a personal level even more so after Eric's passing. I feel like I am a parasite now since I don't give back. So yes, I would like very much to be your partner. On a personal level Dyson, do you have any intimate relationships beyond Bo?" Kendra asked turning on her side to face him.

Dyson shook his head and said "No. With Bo gone, I have had one night stands here and there but it was purely for 'release'. No Kendra, you don't need to be that for me. I am sure I can manage."

"Well, I can't have you gawking at my assets all the time when we work together. Hence that is the reason why I wear what I wear at work. Now that I am dealing with Fae, I need you to be concentrating on the task at hand and not mentally stripping me naked. It's not a dig on you, I am actually flattered but if I got your back, you need to have mine. Both of us need to be all there." Kendra stated factually as she adjusted her position slightly letting the thin sheet fall off her chest. Her pert breasts dangled near inches from his sight.

"I don't want our relationship to get complex Kendra and I can handle it." Dyson said strongly tearing his eye's away from Kendra prominent nipples. His thoughts just automatically strayed to sucking on them while voraciously mounting her. 

"Then why did you just glance at my tits just now?" Kendra teased but then laughed looking to the cieling. "I can only image what would happen if Bo was your partner."

"I was just being observant. It's my job you know." Dyson smiled sheepishly recovering from Kendra's set up.

"Right Dyson. Our relationship is already complex and adding one small thing will not make it worse, it may make things better. Look. Hear me out" Kendra requested "We can't give our hearts away to each other because we already gave it to someone else. I need you because you are guiding me in this crazy Fae world on a more professional level. I also need you *personally* because you are the only person I am ok with seeing me with my PTS symptoms. I can't really tell anyone else since they are connected with my job. A person suffering from PTSD may be taken off duty if it is bad enough." Kendra rattled off to which she saw Dyson about to interject which she just put her index finger up.

"I'm no Bo. Nor can I ever hope to even stand on equal ground with her. I can however, go part way." Kendra started to purr as her hand slid under the sheets and lightly stroked Dyson's wolf through his pajama bottoms.

"Kendra." Dyson said seriously as his manhood strained against the material of his pants, "I don't need your pity. I have lived long enough to know how to deal with this." For Dyson it was partly a lie. He could normally but not when he chose Bo as his life mate.

"Just relax Dyson and let it all go." Kendra leaned forward and kissed his cheeks while her hand continued to do its magic. "Just pretend I'm Bo." She whispered freeing his member from its confines. She was surprised how firm and pointed his member was but most of all, he was cut but had plenty to edge to show for it. That alone Kendra meekly thought would plow any woman's field with pleasure beyond well and definitely make it easier for Dyson to plant his seed deep inside. 

That was all it took for Dyson to give in. Dyson closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Kendra had talent as she kissed and engulfed his wolf. She kissed him tenderly working his member with her now slick hands. Dyson opened his eyes and took in her full naked form when Kendra let her sheet all fall away. She was extremely attractive and well-toned. At least now he did not have to image what she looked like naked anymore, at this point he knew. He felt a little guilty that Kendra was doing this knowing full well his thoughts went to Bo every now and then.

Kendra knew Dyson would peak if she just said a couple more things to him. She leaned close to him and whispered in purr, "I'm a cop too and just as observant. Don't deny it. I saw you glance at Bo's big tits right before she hugged me. Next time, would you like me to make sure she had a clothing malfunction in front of you?"

"Uggggggggg!" Dyson growled so close to release but was cut off when Kendra placed her nipple on his lips. He just had to have it as his mouth and tongue took it all in.

"Now cream all over mine like you would on hers!" Kendra ordered when she suddenly and violently increased her pace of her skilled hands then got herself into position.

Dyson grunted loudly like he was being tortured and his face contorted with expressions of pain. He let go during his peak and didn't hold back any longer. He peaked so hard that he almost shifted when he emptied out harshly and suddenly making an absolute mess on her chest.

Kendra kept up with Dyson through the wave of pleasure that swept over his entire body. By the sheer quantity, she brooded he had not been with another for some time. All of Dyson's muscles in his body tensed during this and finally he collapsed back into the bed out of breath at the thorough exhaustion that over took him. A smile of total bliss was plastered all over his face.

"Mother of Fae! You definitely rocked my world." Dyson confessed with a smile gasping for air weakly.

"I told you so." Kendra stated when smiled back at him and chuckled. "Humans *can* teach you a thing or two if you let us. Especially if that human's name is Kendra Shaw."

"I don't doubt it." Dyson murmured catching his breath.

"Awww look." Kendra said teasing his now flaccid staff. "The big bad wolf is no longer big or bad for that matter."

They both laughed and finally got up to get cleaned. In addition, Kendra took her medicine to help her with her symptoms.

They slept late into the morning both nude in each other's arms. What were they to each other? Both had no idea but one thing was for sure, they walked together on a road which neither knew if they could make the full journey.

Next stop would be the Dal again and hopefully trouble would not follow Kendra.

Hundreds of scenarios ran through Tamsin's mind on how to deal with Bo and how to get maximum 'ownage' and fun without making Bo break down and cry. She knew that would just be going too far.

She barely made it to Bo's double door room entry when she heard Arin softly whimpering in pleasure. Tamsin guessed that Arin could no longer pretend she was sleeping. Looking on at them both, she could see Bo's glowing eyes and for the first time, she saw Arin in the throes of passion and pleasure resisting Bo relentless advances with all her might. She was biting her bottom lip trying to control her involuntary responses to Bo's well-choreographed movements. Arin was just no match for a succubus like Bo. Tamsin had much more 'field experience' being dark and reporting to Odin. Also Bo knew all of Tamsin's weaknesses in bed, so those weaknesses were also Arin's being identical twins. Bo was exploiting those to the max. 'No wonder Arin couldn't even make cohesive sentences yesterday on the link' Tamsin thought.

"Oh GODS! FUCK Bo!" Arin exhaled sharply in a peep, her hips bucking at Bo's command.

"If you insist my Valkyrie." Bo murmured with an evil grin. Bo not a moment later, swiftly penetrated Arin's core, nipping her neck and caressing her chest with her other hand.

'Arin, I can't believe you fell into that' Tamsin thought over the link to her.

'AHHH! Save me from this succubus sister! I can't hold out. FUCK! Please! Please! Please!' Arin begged over the link.

"Why so bashful and shy Tammy? 'Cus it's turning me on!" Bo exclaimed working Arin further into frenzy. "God! All this wetness for me Valkyrie? You shouldn't have."

After a few more moments of this, Arin would definitely peak Tamsin deduced seeing Bo dive to Arin's clit opening the doors to have a taste. Tamsin then walked stealthily up to the bed unbeknownst to Bo and then yelled loudly quickly pointing to her naked sister, "BECAUSE SHE'S ARIN BO!"

Bo shot up and looked at the Valkyrie in front of her in shock and horror. She knew Tamsin and Arin looked exactly identical but who as who? Bo just looked back and forth between both Valkyries. The one in her bed covered up and the one standing in front of her was seething with anger. Bo tried her hardest to believe that the one she was in bed with was Tamsin.

Tamsin saw the turmoil in Bo's facial expressions so she decided to identify herself easily. Tamsin quickly unzipped her jacket part way and opened it up enough to show that she was not wearing anything underneath from their stairway tryst. Then she took her other hand, she displayed Bo the necklace Trick gave her.

Bo's mouth dropped open as she cupped her mouth with both hands a second later. 'FUCK FUCK FUCK! I am so screwed! I just deflowered Arin the whole night.' Bo thought to herself in panic. Worse yet, she was speechless on what to say.

"Arin, demonstration please?" Tamsin said to her.

Arin looked like she was trying but frowned and confessed lying back down into the bed exhausted. "Tamsin, I can't. I am so weak from all the feedings."

'I'm fine sis.' Arin thought to Tamsin.

"*FEEDINGS* BO! FEEDINGS! Not only that succuslut, you defiled her too!" Tamsin said with anger almost boiling over to rage.

Bo had no idea where to start and what to say "I … I was hurt .. and I thought Arin was you … I'm sorry!" Bo said forcefully backing up from Arin to the other side of the bed covering herself up in the sheets in shame.

"Did you even ask her who she was when you encountered her?! HELLO, she was wearing different clothing! AND don't tell me you didn't know since you were the one that ripped all my clothes off less than 8 hours ago! " Tamsin borderline yelled sarcastically. She ripped the thin sheet off Bo and tossed the remainder Arin. Bo reflexively covered her chest and sex.

"SORRY!" Bo exclaimed realizing that she didn't allow Arin to ID herself before 'feeding'. Bo felt her eyes get wet and she felt like a traitor to her girlfriend.

'Crap, I got this sis' Tamsin thought to Arin who started to get worried that Bo was going to burst into tears.

"Bo you almost sucked her dry. Look at her." Tasmin said more calmly to back down the situation at hand.

"No Tamsin, she did need to heal. I … I just did not expect Bo's 'appetite'" Arin said sitting up weakly.

"Bo." Tamsin shot a death glare to her. "I will deal with you later. But in the meantime, Arin needs some water and she also probably needs some vodka shots. I think I need some too. Can you get those things?" Tamsin barked.

Bo just nodded in shame as she got out of the bed buck naked and put on a robe then scurried downstairs.

'Awwww be nice sis' Arin thought to Tamsin.

'This is nice especially considering *you* slept with my gir…. My succubus. Image how bad it would be if I caught her with Lauren?' Tamsin thought back.

'OWCH! Blood shed for sure. The doctor would need a doctor.' Arin thought back quickly.

"Thanks Arin for healing Bo for me. Really. I think I fell in love with her sis." Tamsin scrunched up her face and looked up into the air on the last sentence.

"I know you did. And after last night with Bo, I see how much she loves you too. I am truly jealous" Arin admitted scrunching up her face as well. "You are one lucky Valkyrie." She stated as fact.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh. "Lucky. Yea, I don't know about that. Sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don't. Love is too complex of an emotion Arin and sometimes I don't even know what the heck I am doing."

Arin put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "You are doing just fine. I know because you captured the heart of a succubus whose nature it is to not be tied down to a single person. But you did it Valkyrie." Arin murmured honestly.

"Yea tell me a new one. She just fed off you remember miss short term memory," Tamsin said rolling her eyes.

"But she cared about your feelings so much she almost cried just now," Arin whispered as Bo could be heard coming up the steps.

"Positions everyone," Tamsin whispered to Arin who immediately went to lie back down on the bed with a wiped out look.

Bo's mind was running a million miles per hour trying to figure out how she could fix what she just had done. All she knew was that she did not want to lose Tamsin this way. Things started to fall in place that it was Arin she was dealing with noting the resistance Arin put up, the fact that Arin's movements on her were a little less precise, and the glaring fact that her chi tasted very strong. Sure it tasted like Tamsin's but strength was a major difference. How did she miss it all she thought in disappointment. Before Bo knew it she gathered a pitcher of water, glasses, the Vodka on the bar and shot glasses. She walked up the stairs heavy with guilt.

Bo entered the room and set the tray of items down on the table. "Here you go ladies." Bo said with a squeak. What do you say in a situation like this Bo thought.

Tamsin ignored Bo and helped the 'weakened' Arin up to get a drink of water. Before Bo left Tamsin grabbed Bo by the robe revealing her luscious legs. Bo just looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Your robe Bo? I need to give Arin something to wear other than a sheet?" Tamsin asked without emotion.

Bo hesitated but thought it best to comply. She stripped off her robe feeling the coldness of the room on her nude form. She handed it over to Tamsin who when draped it over Arin sipping the water.

"I would like to talk to Arin *IN PRIVATE* for a little bit. I'll see you downstairs succubus." Tamsin said sternly.

"Sure. OK" Bo murmured walking over to the drawers to find her other robe.

"JUST GO!… Jee succubus, everyone has seen your assets already." Tamsin said annoyed shushing her out of the room with her hands.

Bo scurried down the stair in her birthday suit.

Tamsin just stared at Bo's ass and could not help to get turned on.

After Bo was out of sight, Tamsin and Arin fist bumped one another. Tamsin quickly jumped into the bed with Arin and happily took a shot of Vodka.

"Hey Arin" Tamsin said taking her water away, "Try this." Tamsin said giving her the shot glass.

Arin quickly down the drink but a look of astonishment came on her face "Wow. Is this Vodka from Catherine's stash?!"

"Yup. And one more bottle left" Tamsin said smugly.

"Shit. I would have never suspected this rat hole to have such a good alcohol stash." Arin smiled as Tamsin refilled her shot glass.

"Yup, security through obscurity at its finest," Tamsin said as they both took a shot.

"That succubus as got some assets." Arin said pouring Tamsin a shot.

"Yeppers. And she's all mine." Tamsin said proudly.

The twins just giggled like school kids in a classroom reminiscing about old times. It was good to catch up with one another. The wedge between them that existed before was no longer there and they got along now like their split where one went to Odin and the other staying with Freya never happened. Good times and good vodka. Nothing beat it except one small detail.

"Hey, do you think Bo suffered enough buck naked down stairs after you sent her to time out?" Arin asked.

"Yea I guess so. I guess I have to forgive her. What choice did have I huh?" Tamsin stated taking a final shot.

"Well she still needs to feed." Arin stated trying to figure out if she was still needed.

"Fuck. Yea I know. Arin I don't have enough capacity to get her full. But I have tie her over with a snack until she gets out to feed from others" Tamsin admitted in defeat darting her glace away in shame.

"So *YOU* let her feed from others?" Arin asked in disbelief.

"Arin, what other freaking choice do I have? A succubus needs to feed often and being with a human means death to any succubus and you know that," Tamsin huffed out a laugh looking up at the ceiling. That really hurt Tamsin to even admit that. The more she cared for Bo, the more she wanted Bo to herself, but it can't be if she really loved her. Yet another painful lesson about love for Tamsin. She did take it in stride though.

"Oh." Arin said deep in thought.

"The last time she was exclusive with that human doctor, she almost starved to death. At that time, I barely knew her," Tamsin then laughed and rolled her eyes. "Truth be told I even knew she was getting too weak from the 'monogamous human' diet. Heck, even though I hated her, *I* even allowed her to feed from me. GODS she had me wrapped around her finger even back then," Tamsin blurted out putting her hands on her face.

"Now look at me. I'm expiring, fallen, human, weak and screwed," Tamsin confessed morbidly looking away from Arin. This was the first time she admitted she was weak to Arin directly.

"This is only temporary. Everything will be fine. You'll get your full powers back, you'll see. On your own terms," Arin reassured her sister hugging her. This was odd as well; she never hugged her sister before until today. Tamsin was pivotal to the new order and she just needed to be strong like she always was.

"Well I'm glad that makes one of us," Tamsin said taking a swig from the bottle directly.

"So you actually didn't mind that I juiced her and slept with her last night?" Arin asked.

"No, I trust no one more with my Bo," Tamsin smiled slightly. "At least I know you would do the right thing. Which I think is sometimes more than I can say for myself," Tamsin admitted huffing out a laugh.

"Then do you want me to satiate her hunger when she comes back?" Arin offered with little emotion.

Tamsin thought it was a nice gesture and well, it beat Bo feeding from other dead beat Fae and humans. "If you don't mind," Tamsin said a little red in the cheeks. "I'll send Bo up after I forgive her," Tamsin concluded and was just about to get up to leave when Arin's voice appeared in her head.

'Hey, I'm not your naïve little sister anymore you know. I do sample other things that life has to offer,' Arin thought to Tamsin.

"Huh? What you are getting at Arin?" Tamsin asked aloud tilting her head. She knew what Arin was suggesting but wanted to be certain since it was a big step for her little sister.

"One word. 'Threesome'," Arin stated proudly. After all, Arin still wanted Tamsin to have some girlfriend time and it didn't have to be mutual exclusive. Bo was a succubus after all so that concept should not a problem. Besides, Bo begged for it yesterday. Also she had one more idea.

'Imagine all the guessing games we can play on that stupid baby Fae succubus,' Arin thought to Tamsin with a maniacal grin.

Tamsin smiled broadly and was actually both surprised and impressed. "You bet," Was all Tamsin said in reply with a click.

Tamsin walked down the stairs silently to find Bo just sitting at the bar sans any clothing. It was still too early in the AM for even Kenzi to be up an about. Bo was just drinking a beer with her back turned to Tamsin. Tamsin could tell Bo was just wallowing in regret. That tugged at Tamsin's heart strings a little, after all it was not entirely her fault. Sure Bo fed on Arin and made love to her at the start without allowing Arin to identify herself. But at the same token, what Arin told Tamsin was that Bo was at knocking at deaths door and her instincts of self-preservation kicked in. It was not really Bo. But it was so much like Bo to take responsibility for items that weren't even under her control. She'd take on the world's problems head on if she could.

She knew Bo heard her enter the room and did not say anything. Tamsin approached and saw Arin's tank on the ground. She picked it up quickly and slowly sat in the stool next to Bo. Tamsin just pulled out another beer from behind the counter, opened it and took a drink.

Bo just stared off into space. Regret and disappointment over shadowed all her features. She felt horrible for having succusex with Arin. The feeding she might be able to justify but even then multiple feeds were not like her. She felt dirty and depraved and those thoughts haunted her the whole time Tamsin was talking to Arin. She heard Tamsin come down, well at least she hoped it was. She was going to get an ear full from Tamsin and she had no idea if what they built could withstand this transgression. Tamsin sat in the chair next to her and like her took out a beer to drink. Silence engulfed them.

Tamsin turned to Bo knowing that this silence would keep going on to perpetuity if she didn't do something. With that she got up and put her hands around Bo waist turning her face other to one another. With just simple just a simple gesture, she put Arin's tank which still had some minor blood stains on it over Bo's head. Bo smiled weakly saying thanks with her eyes on Tamsin as she put her arms through. Tamsin pulled it down snugly before taking a seat again.

They drank together for a couple more minutes and it was Bo who felt like she had to apologize so she turned to Tamsin.

"I'm sorry Tamsin. I was attacked by 2 morags and was severely injured yesterday. I miss took Arin for you fed and … and … shit, I just deflowered her too… " Bo looked away in shame "thinking it was you. I feel really bad about it. I just forced myself on her. I have no idea why your aren't trying to slap the living shit out of me right now," Bo said waiting for a response. When no immediate response was given and Tamsin just kept drinking she just said, "Tamsin? Say something. Please."

Tamsin was dealing with the fact that she was not enough for Bo. It hurt and it cut deep. She could have jumped in to save Bo's life as soon as she made it to the crack shack had she been a full Valkyrie. She heard what Bo said and it took a little bit of time for her to digest it. Bo blamed herself for everything as usual. A succubus with a conscience. The one trait that she admired.

Tamsin just reached out and grabbed Bo's face and kissed her passionately. Bo was not expecting this and pushed back initially but melted into the kiss moments later.

They shared this deep passionate kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance for minutes. When they finally broke to take a breath, Bo meekly smiled and squeaked "I also popped her weasel several times?" This only made Tamsin kiss Bo again with even more fiery passion running her hands between Bo's legs teasing her folds.

Bo was in heaven as her body betrayed her and began thrusting her hip forward to get more friction. If confessing all her wrongs to Tamsin resulted in this, then Bo may have to be 'bad' more often she thought. Between the kissing and the grunts of pleasure, Bo finally confessed again out of breath. "and… I enjoyed every bit of it…. I'm such a fucking slut!"

That admission for Tamsin was golden. Tamsin needed to take her succubus now and she did. Tamsin quickly stripped off Bo's shirt and hungritly took her breast into her mouth while her hand opening Bo's wet pedals teasing her now exposed and defenseless stamen. 

She pushed Bo into the couch and pinned Bo underneath her. Tamsin's digits now penetrated Bo quickly with surgical precision. She found Bo's G spot and aggressively took advantage of her hitting the target over and over.

Bo was being dominated and she relished it. Bo just moaned loudly but then transitioned to screams of pleasure as Tamsin attached her sex with a blurt of motion between her legs. "God Tamsin! PUNISH your slutty succubus! Plllllllllleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" Bo peaked quickly and violently shaking the house. No doubt Arin and Kenzi heard.

Bo was just out of breath and was still in awe about what just happened.

Tamsin decided to tell Bo what happened now that Bo was in no position to respond. "Bo, I talked to Arin and she told me you were attacked by 2 Morags who also used poison on their swords. This poison would have killed you if Arin had not kept you active for at least an hour. Arin knows how much you mean to me, so she did what she did for both of us. Also, you instinctively kept feeding because the poison was damaging you internally and not allowing you to heal. All of this is not your fault. I am just glad I get to be with you now," Tamsin confessed pulling Bo up to standing in an embrace.

Tamsin led Bo up the stairs hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces.


	24. Sum of two plus one.

"Jessica. Can you see me please?" Derrick said into his desk phone.

"On my way sir." Was her response.

Derrick got up put his arms around Erica who was sitting on the couch in a bad mood and said "I'll be ok. We just need to get more security that are not connected with our families."

"Yea leave it to our parents to invite *EVERYONE* to our small island wedding." Erica just scoffed.

The office doors opened with Jessica and Dimitri wearing their full gear which included AR-15's slung across their chests.

Derrick straightened up and addressed Jessica. "Jessica, as you probably already know, we are expected to have thousands of guests to our wedding, not hundreds like we initially specified to our parents. If thousands come, what is your assessment of the ability to keep everything locked down?" Derrick asked getting directly to the task at hand.

"Sir that is a question you need to ask my superior John." Jessica formally said at attention.

"No, I am asking YOUR opinion." Derrick stated.

"We don't have enough coverage for the expanded area. We need to double in size to handle it. With only 20 maybe 25 if we draft some newbies that know how to handle weapons, there is only so much we can do." Jessica reported formally.

"That is what I thought. Jessica, the reason why I asked for you specifically is that you actually have some sort to connection to the unaligned succubus." Derrick stated.

"No I don't sir. I was only introduced to her, but John had more time with her." Jessica answered a little confused.

"John only had formal interactions with her as did you. That is not what I am getting at. I hear that you and Kenzi actually have a stronger connection." Derrick said hoping that Jessica would get the hint.

"Yes, I helped Kenzi recover from her makeup incident, but that does not mean…." Jessica stated a little confused but was cut off by Erica.

"Jessica, we need to get this wedding to work and too much is on the line. Our parents are pushing security teams on us with questionable allegiances knowing full well what we have is not enough. Kenzi is Bo's friend and well sister and if you shared something more than just formal interactions, we need that now." Erica clarified.

Derrick then spoke up. "For security, we just can't trust anyone. We need the legendary unaligned succubus and Kenzi again. This is a high risk proposition and we don't know if we can convince her to show up. If you can however convince Kenzi, she will come."

"Excuse me. We need more than just 2 people. Granted the Unaligned Succubus is impressive from what I have heard, but we need more trained bodies." Jessica said formally.

"It's a small world Jessica. As the intel person for us, do you know who Tamsin Jennings and Kendra Shaw are?" Erica piped up.

"Yes, Tamsin Jennings is a fallen Valkyrie essentially making her human. She is dark Fae and even though she is fallen she was instrumental in taking down a shape shifter drug cartel that was over 200 strong. She is credited for taking down 50+ shifters herself which is quite impressive. Captain Kendra 'widow maker' Shaw is the human who lead that raid which included Tamsin with 20 other human team members. She has a history if I am not mistaken of having an unusually high success rate on taking down Fae threats that wander into her human only districts. Her and her team are outsiders although they have formed an alliance with the light with Dyson Wolfbane claiming Kendra immediately following the raid." Jessica reported thoroughly.

"Well we need them too. Did you say you needed the team to double in size? Well here is a team that is so new that it probably has no allegiance to any of our sides. Besides they are human." Derrick said.

"Sir? How does the Kenzi and the Succubus relate to Tamsin and Kendra?" Erica asked curiously.

"Because, Bo the succubus told us she and Tamsin were in love when she was last here. So if you plead your case, with a lot of money, I think we can get the unaligned succubus, Dyson, Kendra and Tamsin with their full SWAT team in tow." Derrick stated with a smile.

Dimitri when interjected "You will also get Kenzi who I hear is in good with the Light Fae Ash for the district."

"I see. Are you sure humans are right for this?" Jessica nodded.

Erica then said "200+ Fae killed in one day. That is all I need to know. Jessica, please keep this quiet, I don't want anyone to know our moves. We want to surprise our guests that we have the unaligned succubus with us and also have the additional deterrent of the infamous widow maker and team."

"I have asked John to let you lead this. You need to be the one in charge if you are the one asking them to do this for us." Derrick stated as he walked over and sat down at his desk again. "Questions?"

"Are you sure that you want me to lead this? I have always been in a … supporting role. John is more qualified and well balanced." Jessica admitted.

"You and Dimitri have a lot of work to do. The peace we strive for may very well lie in your hands." Derrick stated and Erica just nodded to them.

Jessica and Dimitri left the office. They walked outside to their black SUV and stowed their gear to look more civilian and got inside. Erica just started the car as she knew already where to go to find Kenzi. They were probably at the Dal Rita and it would be convenient to bump into them there. Showing up at Bo's and Kenzi's place seemed a little too forward.

Dimitri finally decided to talk with an exaggerated Russian accent "No pressure at all. Just weight of world on shoulders. Ya?"

Jessica just put on her sun glass and said "Shut up. I have no idea how I will pull this off." The car drove off the compound.

"At least I get to see Kenzi again." Dimitri stated returning to his neutral accent again.

"Get your freaking head out of the gutter ok?" Jessica shot back.

Dyson woke with the sun shining on his face. He shifted slightly to get more shut eye and realized that Kendra was not in the bed. He blinked and looked around but it looked like she was not in the apartment until he heard the shower running with its distinct humid odor.

He got up and put on this pajama pants. He strolled over to the kitchen, pulled out his coffee maker, cleaned it up and began a brew. That coffee maker had not been used since Ciarra was there. As he was pulling out a mug, he distinctly heard singing emanating from the bathroom.

Curiosity came over him since Kendra sounded like she had a refined voice. Either that or his shower walls made it so. The door was ajar and he listened more intently.

After a couple more moments, he recognized the song as "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. Dyson glanced through the crack of the door and found that the mirror allowed him to see a silhouette of Kendra behind the curtain. He was enraptured by Kendra as she sang with near flawless pitch the refrain of the song.

"Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."

This was not just any simple melody. Dyson had been around a long time and Kendra was singing this with feeling. It had 'soul'. She was expressing herself through it, and only sang the first 4 verses and the song fit her depressingly well. The latter verses from what he could remember gave it that happier ending. She definitely had the vocal range to sing "Titanium" which Dyson thought would be more like her, but she chose this particular one.

Dyson could only surmise that Kendra yearned for a time when things in life were simple, happy and complete. A utopic paradise which she once had. Now, with all she's been through in addition to drowning in the overwhelming Fae world, it was lost. She knew how to get to that paradise, even taste it, but where she was now, it was impossible. What was worse was that she felt like she was losing herself to all this. She had nowhere to begin or tether herself to. A tragic story of paradise lost and floating derelict in an ocean of despair.

Kendra was simply set to 'self-destruct' not solely because of Eric although it was the main contributing factor, but also because she was just 'tired'. It would also be coincidentally the time she would be let back into paradise.

All this in 4 simple verses of a song.

Dyson thought it best to stop gawking at her and he went about getting dressed for the day.

He made sure he took more time off in the AM so, he could at least get Kendra started on her reading in Trick's library.

"Hey Dyson! Coffee smells great! Do you have any more towels?" Kendra stated as she walked out of the bathroom looking into the closets nearby. Her hair was wet and she just had a towel wrapped around her body tightly. "Oh never mind. Got one." Kendra stated pulling one out and quickly wrapping her hair up.

Dyson turned and walked over to the kitchen to grab some water. He had to turn away to allow her some privacy.

Kendra however just walked up to him and just made her coffee next to him like nothing was out of the ordinary. She did this on purpose because if they were to work as a team, the morning after should not be treated any differently.

Kendra walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Dyson, how much Elder Berry Smash did I consume?"

Dyson leaned on the counter facing her and said "A lot. We ended up finishing the whole bottle. Quite impressive for a human. You almost drank me under the table."

"Is that why I have this headache right now?" Kendra stated massaging her temples. "At least the shower made it a little better. Jeez, I smelled like an Elder Berry Smash factory yesterday."

Dyson rummaged thought his kitchen cabinets and pulled out a small vial of a red liquid. "Here try this." Dyson said and then grimaced "Sorry, I don't have aspirin. Those are not very effective on Fae biology, but it should to the trick and be much faster."

"What is it?" Kendra asked as Dyson handed it to her and sat down next to her.

"Extract of Fairy dust." Dyson admitted "and a little bit of deer seamen."

"WHAT! I know my culture eats weird shit, but ummm… are you sure this thing works?" Kendra scrunched her face in disgust.

Dyson never saw that expression before and found it quite cute. "Just kidding on the deer junk partner." Dyson laughed heartily and slapped his knee.

"Ha ha. It was so funny I forgot to laugh." Kendra frowned and him. "So I just take the whole thing?"

To which Dyson nodded still laughing. He had not laughed that hard in a long time. "Don't let looks deceive you. It's small but it's quite potent."

"Is that the line you feed all the ladies Dyson?" Kendra shot back quickly and had a good laugh herself. She took the medicine after she calmed down.

The headache for Kendra disappeared almost immediately.

"Wow my headache's gone. Image something that small could do that." Kendra grinned barely containing her laugh.

"Great. Well I already texted Trick and he is expecting us in 30 minutes. So let's get out of here and get some breakfast" Dyson said moving things along.

Kendra got up and retrieved her clothes. Upon sniffing her shirt, she realized that she must have spilled some alcohol on it last night. "Great." She said to herself. She turned to Dyson who was cleaning up in the kitchen and said loudly "Hey Dyson, you got a t-shirt I can use? I think my shirt drank half of that Smash thing."

Dyson just walked over then pulled out a white one from a drawer and handed it to her. He was taken a little off guard when Kendra just dropped her towels in front of him and just started to get dressed.

"OK, so anything in particular I should know about Trick so I don't make a bad impression today?" Kendra asked putting on her underwear.

"No, he's very friendly and easy to get along with. Just try not to crack jokes or insults about his height like Tamsin does and you'll be fine." Dyson said professionally working his hardest not to take in his partner's form.

"OK sound easy enough. So while I do research, where will you be?" Kendra asked putting on the overly large t-shirt then followed by the button down she had before.

"Well I'll leave you in his hands and I have to get to the precinct to catch up on what's going on. I'll see you later in the evening. "Dyson let out coolly as she zipped up her jeans.

"OK. Is the Dal filled with patrons now?" Kendra asked as she put her various guns and magazines hidden on her person.

"Nope, But you may find a straggling patron or 2 like Tamsin that seem to think that every day is a day of the week to get smashed but you'll be fine." Dyson said watching Kendra brush her hair. Dyson could get use to this he thought to himself. Kendra was getting herself ready like they were already a couple. She made no attempts to cover herself up or need privacy. He wanted to give her space, but she seemed to not need it.

Kendra was in the middle of brushing her hair when she realized what just happened. She just got dressed in front of Dyson like he was Eric. She would have done it slightly differently and recognized it sooner if Dyson reacted to her nude or state of undress. She found it at least comforting that Dyson was not one track minded and maybe the release last night did help him. As for treating Dyson like Eric, now that puzzled her more than anything else. What just happened felt natural. Kendra dismissed it to just their strong friendship but wondered briefly if it was becoming more.

'Arin, coming up the stairs, are you SURE you are ok with going through with this?' Tamsin thought pausing on the step to pull Bo close to her and kiss her. Bo was her succubus and her girlfriend and liked it that way. Although that moment had nothing to do with her mission, it could wait Tamsin brooded totally hypnotized by Bo's soft brown eyes.

'We are cut from the same cloth so yes I am sure. Are you sure you won't get jealous that I will be deflowering her in front of you?' Arin thought back.

'Wow. Now that turns me on.' Tamsin though and smiled ever so slightly on the back end of Bo's kiss.

No sooner had they reached the top of the steps which lead to Bo's room, Arin engaged Bo as well kissing her on her cheeks and working a trail of kisses down her neck. Arin then tilted Bo's head to look at her and Bo was just about to object resisting a little when Arin planted a deep long kiss on her mouth. 'Strip' Arin thought to Tasmin.

Tamsin just backed up a little still kissing Bo down her naked back as she peddled out of her pants and pulled her jacket off. To make things more interesting, she also took off Trick's necklace. Now they looked exactly identical with Bo sandwiched between then. Tamsin then turned Bo around to face her with Arin biting gently on the back of Bo's neck. Bo was already moaning and tried to say something but no words came out. Tamsin kissed Bo again.

In husky voice she whispered as she moved her fingers down to Bo's clit. "Don't tell me you don't want this. Arin told me all about how you wanted BOTH of us."

"No Tamsin.. P .. Pl… Please, you two have done too much for me already." Bo said in total ecstasy. Her will power was draining fast with each stoke of on her clit. She felt bad about Arin and just got forgiveness from Tamsin. The last thing she wanted was to complicated matters. However, her body was betraying her as she reacted to both Valkyries in the dance of love.

"Your words are meaningless when you are *THIS* wet." Tamsin said as her wet digits entered Bo with virtually no resistance.

Arin heard that and her hands snaked up from behind to envelope Bo's breasts pinching her peaks lightly then transitioning to stroking them lightly. She knew it was working when Bo would squeak in wanton pleasure during her pinches.

Bo yelled out as all her will power faded away and just let the raw pleasure guide her. She felt like she was in a dream. She got forgiveness from Tamsin and Arin and now that in combination with this sandwich was making it feel like one of her wildest fantasies.

"Bo you might be able to resist my sexual advances being a succubus, but let me tell you a secret. Valkyries are also good in bed, but when we come across a succubus or incubus, we DOUBLE maybe TRIPLE team them to take them down at their own game. Gods Bo is that you making a mess on the floor?" Tamsin stated nipping Bo's exposed neck, her fingers opening Pandora's box all the way uncovering her nub.

Bo just was trying to get to release but couldn't. She felt Tamsin's bare back and ass when she realized too late that she too was naked and took off all identifying items that distinguished her from Arin. 'FUCK' was the only thought she had for a myriad of reasons.

'Spin' Tamsin thought to Arin and not a moment later they spun Bo around quickly between them and even reversing directions. Bo ended up facing Arin.

"And let me tell you" Arin stated feeling Bo up and Tamsin's hands smoothly came around to tease Bo's folds and exposing the pearl. "The last time an Incubus deflowered one of our sisterhood and bragged about it to everyone, we took care of him *PERSONALLY*. He thought that I was just 1 Valkyrie as I brought him into the bed. We engaged him one at a time making him peak then we would trade. OVER AND OVER. Together we made him empty his seeds 6 times in an hour." Arin said smoothly close to Bo's ears caressing her breasts.

Bo could not think. The story just turned her on even more until the blonde continued on. She was at the cliff's edge and wanted release so badly.

'Spin' Arin thought and Bo ended up facing Tamsin.

Tamsin held Bo in a hug kissing her cheeks while whispering, "After he found out that there was no way he could keep up that pace he tried to escape using his powers, but it was too late. He was too weak from all the coming. Oh and speaking of."

'Now Arin let her feed.' Tamsin thought. Tamsin then spun Bo around to face Arin.

Arin hands worked Bo's core and she curled her 2 digits to get to the spot Tamsin taught her and it was magic. Like on cue, fireworks exploded. In concert with Tamsin nipping her neck and caressing her tits from behind.

Bo was wracked with a mind ripping release and was kept there for most of the minute. She instinctively fed as the Chi left Arin. Her legs gave out but being sandwiched between the 2 blondes, she had support to her own detriment.

"He came so much he could not fight off even a cold. I restrained him on the bed and we had our way with him." Arin concluded as both Tamsin and she threw Bo on her bed cuffing both her hands quickly.

Arin worked Bo's upper half with kisses, nips and lots of tongue. Tamsin worked Bo's slit with her fingers and tongue.

Bo was no match for 2 Valkyries. Now she could not use her powers either being cuffed like this. She was spread out like an open book and the 2 were taking their time making their marks. Bo lost the ability to think as she moaned and screamed with delight. She was so mind wiped she didn't care if it was Tamsin or Arin; she just wanted to get fulfilled sexually and get her fill of the addictive taste of Valkyrie Chi.

"AFTER I restrained him, we took turns keeping him at peak but not allowing release. He was stupid and would beg for it eventually, and we let him, but he had nothing left in those little sacks of his so it actually hurt him every time he peaked. He even tried to not get aroused, but like you, we're too hot to handle." Tamsin said working her fingers on Bo's core.

Arin then spoke up "In the end, we made him come so many times, I think his just jewels permanently shriveled up. Now he runs and cries like a little baby every time is sees any Valkyrie, even today….. hmmmm where was I…" Arin said leaning down and giving Bo a deep kiss.

"Oh yea. Bo?" Tamsin stated giving her core a deep lick. Tamsin then sang a nursery rhyme line, "Pop goes the weasel!" To that Tamsin assaulted Bo core with her fingers deep inside her.

"FUUUUUUUUCK! SHIIIIIIIIIIIT! AHH!" was all Bo screamed as she reached peak again all too soon. Bo could not stop herself from feeding. Try as she might, resistance was a futile effort when it involved two Valkyries.

Bo was exhausted, and both Valkyries had learned her body too well and were getting her to climb to the summit again not even shaking off the last orgasm.

Tamsin knew Bo could peak several ways and it was time to make the succubus re-think that Valkyries were just war machines.

"Hey weren't you the succubus that made Arin reach peak several times last night." Arin said into Bo's ear. Arin never missed a beat on caressing Bo's goods.

"Well I think I know a succubus that will do just that. Just one IMMEDIATELY after another." Tamsin smiled and scrunched her face.

"What were those magic words sister?" Arin chimed in. "Ummm open sesame? No…" Arin said feigning deep thought.

"NO.. NO.. NO! PLEASE! Not another!" Bo begged. She just came down from a peak but did not know if the blonde in between her legs could make her peak again so soon.

Tamsin grinned with an evil smirk. "Close sister, but I think you mean." Tamsin said then sang out "Pop goes the weasel." Tamsin then worked Bo's pearl quickly with her fingers and mouth for the desired effect.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! You bitches!" Bo yelled as her body convulsed into another peak. She fed again but had no idea from whom nor did she care. Bo was already full, but being assaulted like this, she could not help it.

Bo came down and was totally exhausted, tired and sweaty. Her sheets were all soaked for various reasons.

"Awwww, succubus tired already? We just need 4 more to beat our record" Arin stated finally giving Bo's body a break as she sat next to her.

Tamsin rested her chin on her hands still between Bo's legs. She too gave Bo a break. "You know sis, I think we 'whore' her all out ALREADY. NO FUN." Tamsin pouted.

Bo was in heaven. She had never peaked back to back before. She had nothing to say as she rode the feel good emotions.

Arin and Tamsin then freed Bo from her restrains and cuddled next to Bo. Bo just smiled and put one arm around each of them and said "Good night my Valkyries." Who was Arin and who was her girlfriend Tamsin? Right now Bo had no idea, but sleep had to come first.

"Bo, we just finished the opening ceremonies. More games later ok?" Tasmin said to Bo.

"Uh huh." Bo barely got out and fell into blissful sleep.

'Thanks Arin. She looks fully fed and then some.' Tamsin thought.

'No problem sis' Arin thought back and smiled.

'Hey Arin?' Tasmin asked on the link.

'Yea' Arin quickly returned.

'In the EXTREMELY unlikely event that I … ' Tamsin thought but was interrupted.

'Yes, I will protect your succubus with my lives.' Arin stated.

'How did you know what I was about to ask?' Tamsin asked.

'I feel your thoughts through the link sister' Arin thought back 'you love now and I can only feel a small iota of it and it is amazing. I can only image what you feel.'

'Tamsin?' Arin said after a small silence.

'Yea' Tamsin said deep in thought.

'You love Bo that much that if anyone hurts her physically or emotionally, you want them… ummm dead?' Arin asked since she could hear and feel her sister's inner conflicts. It was not fair for Tamsin but it was a topic that needed to be broached.

"NO." Tamsin said aloud facing Arin with a serious gaze.

Arin turned to look at her sister.

"Don't you ever listen to my demons inside. I am just too fucked up. The only reason why I am searching for Lauren is because it is what Bo wants. It is also the right thing to do. EVERYTHING else. EVERYTHING including my own needs is secondary now." Tamsin proclaimed. It was what love demanded.

"Never EVER break your oath. EVER. For me or anyone else. That includes Bo. That fucked up shit is what brought me here to a fallen state. Got it?" Tamsin said sternly.

"Yes. You know you are following Freya's creed right now and just refuted Odin's?" Arin said huffing out a laugh.

'Whatever.' Tamsin thought back as they went into a slumber. It was good to be holding her succubus again. A peace washed over Tamsin knowing that even after her, another will stand in her place. Heart breaking for Tamsin, but it was what love demanded.


	25. Not Ticklish! Not!

Trick was reading some ancient texts in his library when he heard the sound of 2 people descending the stairs. One sounded like Dyson and the other had lighter steps, that of a woman. It was Kendra he probably guessed. Kendra. Well she sure does know how to make a big first impression he thought. In less than 5 minutes, she had managed to formally introduce herself and then incense a bar fight. She had good reflexes for a human and she was hell bent in revenge. The look she had on her face when she was on top of Grizzal said it all. It did surprise him that Dyson was able to talk her down. What was even more surprising that Dyson took on a human pet. It was unlike him. All the time Trick knew him, he segmented himself from the human world never creating close ties.

He glanced up to Dyson as he sauntered in followed closely by Kendra. Trick could not put his finger on it, but the way they moved together and their spacing to one another, they were good friends for sure but it also suggested something more. Could it be that Dyson was falling for a human?

"Hey Trick." Dyson said as he approached. "Just dropping Kendra off before I hit the precinct. Now that she is one of us, she would like to do research on all the common Fae varieties out there. More specifically, the ones that are common to her area." He stated formally.

"Hey, glad you 2 could make it." Trick said getting up to meet them. "I trust none of the patrons gave you issues?" Trick smiled looking at Kendra extending his hand.

"None. Yet. Thank you for your hospitality." Kendra said shaking his hand firmly with a very small hit of a coy grin as she bowed slightly.

"Well you can have a seat here. There is a full bar over there" Trick said point purposefully to the respective areas, "I have a book already out you. I'll fetch the other reading materials to get you started. Dyson, can I get a little help?" Trick asked glancing at him to which he just solemnly nodded.

Kendra sat down and immediately immersed herself into the thick leather bound book. Her hunger for knowledge of the Fae world was unquenchable. She tuned the rest of the world out reading and taking in as much as she could as if this knowledge could be taken from her at any moment.

Dyson walked with Trick as he gathered more books. Dyson just held the stack securely.

Trick finally decided to speak up "Have you ever claimed a human before in your life?" Trick asked Dyson still scanning at the rows of books on the shelf.

"No." Dyson said in a Spartan manner.

"What changed your mind?" Trick asked pulling a book from the bottom self, opening it up to skim it.

That was an excellent question. He had not really thought it through. It was not for the intimacy although he did like it so far. They just understood each other even though they belong in different worlds all throughout their friendship. It was just time to be a real friend and to stop keeping her in the dark. "Kendra is a very good friend, and after she uncovered the shape shifter cartel, she belonged in our world more than a human world. It was the only way to bring her into the fold." Dyson stated factually.

"Dyson," Trick said handing him the book he was reading, "I have only heard of you talk about Kendra maybe a handful of times and how long have you known her?" Trick asked with curiosity.

"Longer than 5 years." Dyson said wondering what he was getting at.

"And do you trust her?" Trick asked turning to face him.

"Yes." Dyson glibly responded with a poker face.

"Well Dyson, I hope that the claiming of Kendra as yours works out. I can only image how your brotherhood feels about that now that Kendra and team slaughtered so many of them." Trick stated with a dead serious look on his face.

"I can handle it, as always." Dyson grinned.

"OK, that's good enough to get her stated" Trick concluded.

Dyson turned to leave then Trick grabbed his forearm. Dyson looked back at Trick with a questioning gaze. Whatever Trick was about to say, Dyson knew it would be important.

"Be careful Dyson. She's not Fae. There are dangers not only from your brotherhood, but even more dangers of getting involved. Human/Fae relationships where the human is claimed seldom work out. In many cases the human was euthanized. That and even if it does work, humans live such a short time compared to our lives. After they move on, those Fae that did find love grieve for almost an eternity." Trick said with warning as he let go of Dyson's arm.

Trick was right. Normally Dyson did not care about anything human, but this human always had a bond of some sort with him. There were times when he looked forwarded to meeting Kendra just to see her. The meetings were formal, but every now and then Kendra would smile and tell Dyson her opinions about the oddities about the 'people' she was turning over to him. She was not reserved about her observations and tactics she honed herself to deal with them. Of course Dyson could only offer small bits of advice without revealing the Fae world, but Kendra would always get back to him or text him even when they did or did not work out as well. It was odd, their bond formed through something that they could never really talk about which was the Fae world. Now that she was part of them. That bond was getting stronger, fast. What to do about it was a fleeting thought before he put the stack of books on the table for Kendra. She was busily gorging herself on the information in her current book. Kendra did not even look up at Dyson and just said thanks. Dyson told her his terse farewell and Kendra only glanced up and said the same quickly before getting back to the book.

There Kendra sat and studied multiple books spread across the table. She only got up to get a drink, but she tuned out the outside world and was wrapped up in the world of what she felt like was fantasy. It was all true however and she relished the fact that many of the characters she read about when she was a kid, were actually real. She felt vindicated that she was not insane or having an overly active imagination. Quite the contrary, she found she was more or less on target through her observations.

Trick did stop in from time to time but she did not even look up. She was busy writing and hurriedly scribbling things down and taking notes. Upon passing, he realized that Kendra was not only taking notes, but was forming questions based off of those texts. No doubt she would have several for Dyson when they met back up later.

Dyson got to the station and reviewed several new cases. Most were items that he could take care of quickly and he did so. They were cut and dry. He was busy running around tying up all the loose ends. The paperwork of course always slowed things down. So toward the end of the shift, he prioritized his paperwork based on public exposure and urgency. This always took the bulk of his time and without Tamsin being there, it was just worse. The case that took the highest priority was Operation Beowulf. Kendra as well as Tamsin helped to keep that Fae case contained from the human population quite well. It could have been much worse.

Dyson picked up the radio transcript of the operation, and also brought the transcript up for editing on the screen to modify it to make it fit for 'human consumption' or have it destroyed. Destroying it was not an option since it was a high level operation which several humans knew about. So Dyson resigned himself to editing the content. He lost track of time with the editing but it was straight forward.

He was extremely impressed at how Tamsin led the team. They were all human, but she made good choices. He didn't know Tamsin even cared about the humans, but she took care of all the them. Now he fully understood why there were no losses on Kendra's team. Granted Tamsin was a little stubborn on falling back, but in the end, she still made the right choice to fall back with the rest of the team.

The bottom of the transcript stopped him dead. His heart sank even lower as he read it. Over and over, it read the same. He tried to move forward and delete its contents but it just kept staring at him in the face.

Terminator: [Barely audible] I love you Bow with every fiber of my being.

Terminator: [Barely audible] The dock is one lucky woman.

This day just got a lot more complex Dyson said to himself as he brush his hand through his hair with his elbow planted on the table. He looked down in defeat and tried to sort out all of this. The thought of Tamsin admitting to loving someone just blew his mind. Valkyries suppress emotions, not give into it. What hurt more was that the 'Doc' took higher priority than even him. But that was Bo. Lauren was missing and, well, Bo loved her too.

So there it was plain as day. Tamsin loved Bo. And Bo probably loved Tamsin too by the sheer fact of the kiss that Bo gave her at the Dal. Sure he could wait for Tamsin and the Lauren to expire, but that was just too morbid to fathom even for him. For the Lauren to expire as a human, that was expected since she is human. Wishing for Tamsin to expire as fallen Valkyrie went against his moral grain. She deserved to live and go out as a Valkyrie and not a human. Tamsin may have had a hidden agenda at the start, but she turned out to be one of the gang after all.

If Dyson had it in his powers to restore Tamsin's Valkyrie status even now, he would he brooded. Tamsin was more than a friend or partner, she was family. He rested his head on the desk and thought some more. Bo. Hope for Dyson to be with Bo just kept slipping away even further each day. 'Suck it up and move forward' he told himself. He stared back at the screen once more and hit the delete key. You can't un-see or un-say something. It still hurt. Period.

Dyson continued to work. He immersed himself in it to forget his woes. Ultimately, he took a break when his eyes had issues focusing.

He leaned back and rubbed his eyes. It was then he realized it was late evening and he'd better see how Kendra was doing. Dyson got up quickly and paused right after he put on his jacket. He then knelt down and quickly rummaged through a large junk drawer throwing out various items onto his desk he collected from the time he started working at the precinct. It was amazing to him how much crap he picked up and stored, but he found what he was looking for.

Dyson pulled out a small black wallet with a broken and rusted neck lanyard chain. It had mud all over it. He opened it carefully and looked inside thinking pensively about what to do next. He hurriedly put it in his jacket pocket and left his desk a moment later.

Bo had no idea what just happened but she woke up with a smile. She felt fully fed too. Looking at the light filtering into the room through the boarded up windows, it looked like it was around noon time.

"What's up Succubus?" Bo immediately heard in unison on both sides of her.

Bo lifted up her head and found 2 identical Valkyries flanking her on both sides. Then it hit her want just happened. She just got owned by Tamsin and Arin in a threesome.

"You bitches." Bo purred out stroking both women. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Yep, and that was just the appetizer. Now time for the main course." Tamsin said on the right side of Bo.

"Ummmm really?" Bo asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Bo, don't you know? You have to be able to tell us apart without taking our Chi. Besides, apparently ripping off our clothes does not help in identifying us." Arin stated to Bo's left.

"And what if Tamsin gets her awesome powers back then what?" Tamsin interjected. "Chi won't help ID us either."

"Well" Arin said pulling on Bo's arm sitting up next to her, "She's my succubus. She told me so."

"WHATEVER." Tamsin said sitting up has well and scrunching her face then pulling on Bo's other arm, "She's mine. She's *MY* succubus."

"NO! She's mine. She loves me not you. I'm Tamsin you bitch" Arin stated loudly pulling Bo to her side.

"You bitch! I'm Tamsin and she's all mine!" Tamsin said pulling Bo more forcefully to her. "Besides you can't handle a succubus that can't even keep her legs closed."

"Valka-Slut!" Arin yelled as she pulled Bo again towards her. Bo had a confused expression on her face trying to decipher who was who. "If the fucking shoe fits, wear it!" Arin continued.

'Wow, good one, but you're still my younger sister bitch.' Tamsin thought to Arin.

'Whatever. Slut.' Arin thought back. Arin then grinned at Tamsin.

"Valka-Whore! You just enjoy being Bo's bitch! What? You wanna full time job being on you back?! Lay down on the job much?!" Tamsin said loudly scrunched her face tiling her head at Arin pulling Bo once again to her.

Bo had no idea who was who. Their facial expressions even their banter were dead on. She needed to find a way to identify them some other way.

"Yadda Yadda Yadda. Talk talk talk. I'm Tamsin and so what if I'm on my back. At least I get more tail than you! Succutail tastes…. Yummy. PRUDE!" Arin said pulling Bo to her once more.

"Ladies! Stop." Bo finally interjected. It however did not stop the back and forth between the 2 very competitive Valkyries.

"Oh look who's talking! You are such a prude that if I put a lump of coal in your clam, a diamond would pop out less than an hour later!" Tamsin said not even bothering to pull Bo to her anymore.

"Oh my gods." Arin said looking up to the ceiling shaking her head.

'Oh you mega bitch, the gloves are off now sis' Arin thought to Tamsin.

'Oh bring it. Call me Imma. 'Cus Imma gonna own you. Like I always do.' Tamsin thought back.

"You're such a prude that you ran out of a store when you saw a sign that said 'men's clothing half off'." Arin snapped back closing the distance to Tamsin's face.

Tamsin then shoved Arin playfully and said "Well you're such a prude that you thought 69 was the quick order number for General Tso's Chicken at Hunan Palace!"

Arin the playfully push back a little harder and then proclaimed "Well you're such a prude that even the virgin goddess Athena looked at you and said DAAAAAAAMNNNNN!". This was of course follow by Arin raising her right hand high snapping her finger in the air.

"Well look who's talking! You're such a prude that you plugged your ears when they were teaching us about Pandora's Box!" Tamsin rebutted with an evil grin.

"Oh yea! Well you're such a prude that the only stripper you knew of was a tool you got at a hardware store!" Arin retorted back putting her hands on her hips.

Bo couldn't take this anymore. She had had enough. She finally sat up between the 2 naked Valkyries and pushed them both back. "ENOUGH CHILDREN! A little maturity PLEASE!" Bo yelled as them as her thin cover fell off of her.

Both Arin and Tamsin leaned a little forward to Bo and scrunched their face with a mischievous grin like a mirror image and said in unison "So Bo, who won?"

"Mature ladies. Really mature." Bo scolded them. She still could not tell them apart.

*** Do I really need a warning here? Bo, Tamsin and Arin naked in bed. Add it up. Yea threesome smut warning ***

"So Bo. Let's play a little game" Arin said cupping Bo's chin and bringing her into a deep kiss.

"Since you refuse to let us identify ourselves verbally and you are so hell bent to ripping our clothes off on sight you little slut, you need to be able to figure out who is who without pulling chi and asking 50 questions." Tamsin cooed turning Bo's head to her and wrapping her in a deeply kiss moments later, while Arin's hands pulled off the sheet draped lazily around Bo's waist.

"So we are going to keep you at peak until you can get us right 3 times in a row blind folded succubus." Arin stated factually pulling Bo to her into another kiss. Tamsin meanwhile grabbed the blind fold from the side drawer and quickly put it on Bo.

'Fuck. I can't tell them apart now! What more blind folded!' Bo thought to herself. She always wanted to be in control, but 2 Valkyries against 1 succubus short of using her powers were not good odds. "You bitches." Bo said in defeat.

Both Valkyries immediately went to work on Bo. Arin no longer needed instruction on Bo's weak points, she did just fine on her own now that Tamsin taught her. Keeping a slutty succubus at peak was not a problem for the Valkyries. Bo reached that point within minutes.

Bo was being dominated by 2 warriors. She was a prisoner of lust, stripped naked in front of them unable to halt their advances. She felt them kiss her all over, their hands roamed all of Bo's landscape leaving not a stone unturned. Their tongues and fingers explored her caves, hills and valleys. She was totally screwed in more ways than one. She couldn't think being at her peak and was extremely frustrated unable to release.

Bo tried to make the Valkyries peak hard to give her some time, but they were elusive and would shift positions before then. Bo's hands roamed both Valkyries but found, although it turned her on to feel 2 'Tamsin's', there was nothing really that was different about them.

When she was brought into a deep kiss, each time a Valkyrie would request for their name. Each time Bo guessed but never made it to 3 correct in a row. Those twins were just too similar. She just had no definitive way to identify them.

This went on for 30 minutes and Bo was just about to use her powers. She was so mind wiped with pleasure she needed release. She wanted to feed again although full. This was just pure torture for a succubus.

Finally a thought appeared to her. The deep kisses were slightly different between the 2. Although both were very similar passionate kisses. One was a little more tentative and reserved, even kind. The other, was more aggressive, domineering and mischievous. 'TAMSIN is the aggressive mischievous one' Bo finally thought. Finally before Bo lost all resolve, she guessed correctly 4 times. The 4th time, it was Tamsin and Bo hooked her legs around her back forcing her to say on top of Bo. Bo pulled her in forcefully.

"TAMSIN! That is 4 in a fucking row and I KNOW I'm right." Bo shouted. "Now please let me come before I Chi suck you both dry and release my succubus powers on you. You're less than one step away from being my fucking mindless thralls for the whole week bitches!" Bo announced loosening her tight leg like vise on Tamsin.

"Wow, such kill joy" Tamsin said scrunching her face at Arin. "Keep the blindfold on Bo and get ready for a ride. Valkyrie wakeup call coming up!" She proclaimed and immediately slid her hand down and penetrated Bo. Tamsin's other hand hugged Bo close hooking around the back of her back, restraining her for the onslaught of pleasure.

Bo had no idea what was happening. But she knew this was going to be big. Tamsin penetrated her and wondered why Tamsin held her in an almost crushing hug. But once Tamsin curled her digits to the right spot, Bo peaked aggressively. Her body convulsed uncontrollably but with Tamsin restraining those movements, Bo had something to grab onto tightly as well, bringing her to higher heights of pleasure when all her muscles tensed. Bo released harshly beating Tamsin's back with her tightly balled up fists and out of reflex her eyes glowed bright blue and immediately pulled chi from Tamsin and even Arin who was sitting next to them.

Bo wasn't hungry, but lost control briefly and fell into her nature. She just yearned for the addictive taste of Valkyrie Chi. What she was doing was primal and instinctive. To took a moment for Bo to come back down to her senses slightly as she turned her head away from them to break the connection. She rode the rest of the ride yelling something while not even processing what she was saying. Bo knew whatever she was saying was turning on Tamsin since Tamsin would make her pace more aggressive, preventing Bo from descending as fast from the high.

Tamsin just kept Bo forcefully at release, milking Bo's proclamations for all they were worth. It made her feel special and whole. It made her feel that for at least one fleeting moment that Bo was all hers, no one else's and that she was strong enough to sustain Bo's voracious appetite. It would be a perfect world only if it were true.

Arin's mouth dropped open and she could not believe what Bo, the goddess of the new order, was confessing to her sister. It could not be, but she heard the succubus shout, "I love you Tamsin! …. AHHH! … Dominate your slutty succubus! Teach her a lesson not to fuck around! … UGGGG!... I'd rather starve than feed from anyone else! Forget Lauren and Dyson. Be mine and only mine! AHHHH!... As I am entirely and faithfully yours!"

Arin was dumb founded. The succubus was too mind wiped with pleasure to lie. Even then, Bo was always straight forward and honest. Getting Bo to say what she was thinking was the trick and it looked like Tamsin did just that. A virtuous succubus and demigoddess that wanted to be 100% committed to a fallen Valkyrie. Willing to starve to death than to beak that commitment. Further reinforcing to Arin that they were deeply in love with one another.

The problem was Tamsin already wrote herself off. Willing to give her true love away to another and Arin knew painfully why. Tamsin would rather die a warrior's death, with glory and honor than be treated like a fragile glass figurine. The only way to stop this was for Tamsin to be re-instated, but she followed a demigod, Bo. Sure Bo gave her some minor powers back, but for Tamsin it was all or nothing. For Arin, that hurt that not even she could beg Odin or Freya on her sister's behalf. If it came down to that before, she would have, but the cost to Tamsin would be the loss of the possible bond she has with Bo. Nothing was worth gaining the world but losing their soul.

'SHIT! The Valkyrie's bond!' Arin thought. The way things were going now, Tamsin should have been able to bond with Bo, but she was fallen and it simply could not occur. The odd part about it was that even though the bond or bonding ritual was never performed, Tamsin still knew when Bo was in trouble, so Bo and Tamsin were bonded in some fashion but it was more of a loose one.

'The bonds of love' Arin though more deeply. 'Maybe the Valkyrie bond is related to love's bonds'. Arin broke off her thoughts as a shiny and bright eyed Bo pulled Arin into a kiss. She blushed a little knowing that Bo cared even for her.

"Thanks Arin for saving my ass. No pun intended." Bo said to Arin with a grin.

"And you my Valkyrie," Bo turned to Tamsin who was actually beaming radiantly for once "are pure unadulterated evil. I know you coached Arin via the link. No fair. No wonder she knew to handle me."

"Who said anything about me being good? Hello….. use to work for Odin…. Dark Fae… how'd that idea ever pop in your dirty little mind?" Tamsin grinned even more. She loved being mischievous around the good two shoes Unaligned Succubus.

'Tamsin, I still need to talk to you.' Arin thought out to Tamsin.

'OK sis. Let's take this downstairs. Besides all your clothes are still there.' Tamsin thought back.

A voice from the bottom of the stairs announced loudly to everyone in the room. "Hey Bo-Bear and Harem! I don't know which is worse, the effect of what looks like a wrecking ball hitting this place or watching the music video. I'm coming up so please cover up for the sake of my virgin eyes."

"And that's about the only thing virgin about her." Tamsin grumbled and not a moment later Bo lightly whacked her arm. To that Tamsin just grinned at Bo. "What? Tell me I'm wrong." Tamsin challenged to which Bo did an eye roll.

They all just covered their selves up with a sheet when Kenzi strolled in with a pile of clothes. "Bo Bo, I know you get hungry, but unwrapping Arin like that must have broken some sort of speed record somewhere." Kenzi stated. At that moment, she observed one of the twins look away in embarrassment in addition to Bo's cheeks getting a slight hue of red. BINGO. Kenzi made a bee line directly to Arin and set the cloths down in front of her.

"Thanks short stack." Arin commented not realizing that she used Tamsin's designation for Kenzi.

Bo looked at Kenzi confused and questioned "Kenz, how did you know that was Arin?"

"I got mad skills. I assume you had *minor* problems identifying the clone troopers apart? Sooo wrong my succu enerigizer bunny." Kenzi clarified to Bo but added "And SPEAKING OF 'still going', you ladies can continue 'cus I gotta date with a Siren at the light compound. Not that I kiss and tell, but he needs help *relaxing* every now and then."

This just made both Valkyries look away and gag like they were going to throw up.

"Oh. The stress of the being the Ash but ash happens with he deals with 'FIRE'!" Kenzi announced walking away and licking her index finger and touching her behind while simultaneously making sizzling sound effects.

That made all of the women in bed do an eye roll.

"Well as much as I'd like to play these games all day, Arin and I need to talk Bo." Tamsin said at the tail end of the sizzling sound ignoring the Goth girl prancing towards the steps.

"OK, sure. I have to take a shower anyway." Bo said getting out of the bed stark naked. Right before she left she bent down and gave Tamsin a deep kiss. "I might need protection Tamsin. Wanna come with?" Bo asked seductively.

"Right succu-boobs. Protection from what? The water being too cold or hot. Sooooo dangerous." Tamsin sarcastically said huffing out a laugh.

"You never know. Last time I was attacked by a Morag, and then a drunken stalker Valkyrie. I just have such bad luck." Bo pouted at Tamsin. Bo then took Tamsin's free hand then led Tamsin's hand to trace Bo's long legs to her thighs holding it there.

Arin heard all this and was hurriedly getting dressed before another threesome occurred. Not that she was adverse to it but Tamsin may still need time with Bo alone. Also Arin *SAMPLED* the things in life, not necessarily had a smorgasbord of it. This would be way too much for her she surmised.

"Not working succubus." Tamsin said looking away.

Bo could see Tamsin's aura increasing so it was working.

"I'll see you down stairs later sis." Arin announced quickly trotting down the steps in a retreat zipping up her pants then grabbing her jacket.

Bo then leaned over to give Tamsin another kiss and moved Tamsin's had to her chest. "Just image" Bo whispered in Tamsin's ear. "You, me, water running over our naked bodies, *TONGUE* bath from a succubus, and Oh yes, you fucking owe me a rematch from the last time's shower we had at Trick's." Bo purred.

Tamsin was putty in Bo hands. She still managed to squeak out a "Whatever, we can't do this all day. I have to see why Arin wants to see me in person. She's avoiding using the link for a reason", Tamsin meekly stated as her hand automatically started to feel Bo's smooth skin.

"Just a little quickie?" Bo said sliding the sheet completely off Tamsin "Besides, I know you want it judging by your aura and how wet you're making the sheets now."

Bo then pushed Tamsin on the bad and mounted her.

"Make me succubus. I can resist you" Tamsin challenged. "You don't want to do this now." Tamsin said forcefully. The area around her eyes became a slight shade of black. Tamsin felt a small amount of her doubt powers at work and she wanted to see if she had more in her.

"Awwww so cute. Using your powers on me are we?" Bo murmured. "Lucky for me. I don't need to use my powers to own you."

Tamsin immediately flipped on top of Bo trying to see if she could force more doubt out. She brought her face closer to Bo and said "You can't resist me forever. I can also keep you pinned down. I *am* a warrior after all." How she loved dominating the succubus.

"You're right, I can't. But I can….. "Bo said holding onto Tamsin rib cage gently, "TICKLE YOU!" Bo immediately went to work on Tamsin's sides.

Tamsin shifted and stated unsteadily "Not working succu-slut."

"Then why can't you cast your mighty doubt on a small helpless succubus anymore." Bo shot back with a grin. Tamsin's eyes had returned to their normal coloration.

'Fuck not again. I am a powerful warrior and I will not be taken down this way' Tasmin thought to herself stifling her laughs. She trapped Bo's arms and stop their movements, but try as she might her body already got hyposensitized at the mere suggestion. Bo tickled whatever she got a hold of and it was working.

Tamsin finally let out a hearty and strong laugh. "STOP BO!" she yelped in her laugh. "Fuck! Ha ha ha…." She could not think when her hold loosened on Bo. "SHIT. 2 can play that game." Tamsin huffed out unable to stop laughing. She went to work on Bo's sides and soon moved under her arms. Bo was not ticklish, but Tamsin found the right spot.

Bo bucked Tamsin now that her straddle was getting sloppy. She didn't want to laugh either but Tamsin found her kryptonite. Tamsin was taken by surprise and it was easy for Bo to mount her on top again. Bo ticked Tamsin more now that she was trapped but Tamsin still managed to get the mighty succubus to crumble as well. She laughed as Tamsin kept tickling her under her arms and could not stop.

Tamsin still had the sense to buck Bo to get on top for dominance and even though both were laughing hysterically, it was a matter of who could make the other laugh more.

"Give up succu-slut?!" Tamsin said through her stifled laughs.

Bo bucked again in a fit of laughter and wound up on top again "Epppp! Never. Ha ha ha. I'm the legendary Unaligned …"

Tamsin bucked her again trying to trap her better but it was tough since she was still be tickled by Bo. "*UNALIGNED SLUT*. Hahaha. Unaligned so you can bang both light and dark… hahahaha" Tasmin said tickling Bo more furiously so she could not respond. "human or Fae… hahaha".

Bo bucked again and was on top once more. "TRUE. Hahaha, you're the tough Valkyrie warrior that can't even keep her legs closed around me. Hahahaha Slut! Hahaha." Bo huffed out laughing. Just when she thought she had Tamsin trapped well, Tamsin used an escape move to get on top again.

Tamsin was laughing so much she had problems thinking of witty come backs but lucky for her, they were second nature "Fuck.. ha ha ha… epppp! … You'd bang *ALL* those heartless una-mens to their graves in … FUCK… ha hahaha …. One massive orgy if you could… eppp! WHORE!."

"Well you" Bo said bucking Tamsin in laughing hysterics to get on top, "ha ha ha, need to be schooled that wars *CAN* be won.. ha ha ha… with nonviolent means! Eppp! Ha ha ha."

Tamsin rolled on top of Bo yet again. "You mean on your fucking back! Hahahahaha SLUT!"

"Look who's talking! Hahahahaha, then why are you so wet? Hahahahaha" Bo retorted in a huffed out laugh. She bucked once more but this time Tamsin disengaged quickly and got out of the bed. Bo got off the other side to prevent Tamsin from escaping.

Tamsin could not take any more tickling and what was worse was that Bo was chasing after her like a school girl on a play ground with only a bed in between to separate them. She was so hyposensitized that even Bo's suggestive movements and words would make Tamsin laugh even though not even touched.

Arin was just down stairs taking a drink from the bar. Their chasing of each other was making the house shake. She looked up then dusted herself off. She just smiled shaking her head up at the ceiling. Tickling. Great, this was probably another weakness she had all thanks to her sister Arin thought. "Eppp! No Bo! Stay away!... (running) Get back here Valkyrie! Retreat much! … (scampering)… You are soo going to pay for this later mega tits! ….. Sounds kinky … (scampering) Eppp! Give up Bo?! …. Never! Begging Valkyrie sounds delicious … (running) … Epppp!... " was what Arin heard. She huffed out a laugh and took another shot. Normally Arin would have said a smart ass comment to Tamsin via the link to get a rise out of her, but Tamsin, Arin brooded, had her hands full right now. Literally and figuratively.

Bo lunged across the bed and grabbed Tamsin around the thighs before she could evade. Tamsin tried to run away but Bo flipped her on the bed and mounted her once more.

Tamsin felt herself being mounted and was about to beg for mercy. But then in a twist of fate she felt Bo kiss her deeply, urgently, and with passion. One kiss told Tamsin how much Bo wanted her. It was further reinforced when she felt Bo's digits play with her folds and pearl. To her own surprise, her body betrayed her and not only allowed better access but bucked her hips back in addition to get more friction.

Bo rested her forehead on Tamsin's and confessed out of breath in a defeated tone, "Tamsin, I have no idea what I said to you when you made me peak just now, but I do know it came from my heart, and I meant it."

Tamsin too was tired and out of breath. But she then admitted meekly and barely audible, "I never knew that one succubus could make me feel this way. Feel so weak just by the sheer mention of your name. I'm so fucking addicted to you Bo."

"I can read your aura, but I respect you. Would you like me to take you the rest of the way?" Bo asked softly.

Tamsin was conflicted inside. Bo knew it and she knew it. Tamsin hated even admitting she was weak or clingy. She had no idea what to say. A snide comment to the effect of saying no but really mean yes, a blunt answer which was not normally her, or evade which will leave her unfulfilled. All choices were wrong or not her but deep down she wanted to say 'fuck yea!'.

Bo saw her conflicted Valkyrie gauging by her facial expressions. Bo then whispered, "You are not weak or needy, you *love* which is more powerful than any other magic out there. You're just amazing the way you are."

Tamsin finally found the right response, it used no words what so ever. Tamsin hugged Bo around the neck and smiled genuinely. She slowly brought Bo in for a deep tender kiss. Tamsin's answer was 'fuck yea' after all and Bo received it loud and clear. Words were over rated anyway Tamsin thought.

Bo slowly brought her Valkyrie to a slow and steady peak building up the finale.

Tamsin had so much sexually pent up desire for Bo since Arin had all the fun last night that she just crested hard. It was unexpected for her. Tamsin was at such a high she knew she was going to not only going to curse but yell her secrets away too. There was no way to stop it and at hear peak, Tamsin proclaimed everything that was in her heart to Bo in her native Valkyrie tongue.

Bo could tell that Tamsin was experiencing the same effect that she had earlier and kept her at the heights of pleasure until Tamsin came down by herself. Tamsin yelled at the top of her lungs at first but as she descended she declared several statements loudly. Bo at first felt let down, but after a couple seconds of hearing Tamsin's native Valkyrie tongue found it, along with depths of her expressiveness, simply beautiful. Tamsin need not convey understood words to tell Bo she deeply and truly loved her.

*** Smut end I guess ***

Arin took in a drink but she spat it out suddenly and recovered from a coughing fit. Her sister was not only yelling at Bo as she peaked ruthlessly but her proclamations that followed leaked over loud and clear to Arin via the link. Arin could hear Tamsin both verbally and through the link. Never in all her lifetimes would she have guessed those words would have come from Tamsin. These were both powerful and moving affirmations that were sworn to gods like Freya and Odin, but they were mixed in with beautiful expressions of love and faithfulness. Tamsin officially just gave Bo fealty AND unconditional love. Bo probably did not know it, but when a full Valkyrie makes statements like these in their native tongue, you become bonded ceremony or not. The last Valkyrie to ever do that was Hildr. Now it was Tamsin who spoke from her heart like Hildr but stated in her own words, "I, Tamsin of the 4th order, promise on my soul that I will spend the remainder of my lifetimes faithful in love, service and devotion to you Bo Dennis, goddess of the new order. I will never cause you harm and will observe my homage to you utterly and completely against all enemies in good faith and without deceit. I only ask that you accept this flawed and fallen Valkyrie before you into your realm as I am yours to command until my final breath."

Arin just sat there in awe at what she just witnessed. Tamsin in these past couple of life time's swore to never follow another Fae, person or god but here she was bowing down to the Unaligned Succubus.

Bo held her Valkyrie close kissing her tenderly until Tamsin came fully down from her high. Bo had no idea what Tamsin said but it was a thing of beauty and love. She wanted to ask Tamsin exactly what she just said, but it could wait.

"Hey, shower with me?" Bo asked Tamsin.

Without hesitation, Tamsin just said with a grin and a click "You bet."

Tamsin and Bo washed down quickly assisting each other in the process. They got dressed, with Bo offering Tamsin a shirt.

"As much as I love your stuff Bo, girl's gotta have standards." Tamsin said with a snarky attitude and then scrunched her face. "I got stuff in the truck. Besides, I might see the wolf boy and, I don't need him to confuse me for you." Tamsin then continued quickly seeing Bo pout when Tamsin donned on the jacket over her naked body. "JUST, keep it in your pants from here to the car OK? If I get any fewer cloths, I might get arrested for public indecency."

"Mmmmmm, sounds…. Ummmm " Bo purred out thinking about all the possibilities.

"DOWN SUCCUBUS! DOWN!" Tamsin ordered knowing that Bo's dirty mind was turning.

"Ok," Bo smiled, "I was just kidding you know."

"Sometimes I wonder." Tamsin said shaking her head and walking down the steps with Bo following closely behind.

"A succubus that doesn't want to tap this." Tamsin stated sarcastically going down the stairs patting her backside. "I may not be the fastest in math but even I can see that it doesn't add up."

"Tamsin! If you don't stop tempting me, you're going to be the one all 'whore' out in a minute. And Arin was only a light snack for me." Bo grinned admiring Tamsin's spunk as well as her ass.

"Oh joy." Tamsin grinned looking over her shoulder. "Promise?" she said with a wink.

They met Arin down stairs who was a little embarrassed hearing Bo's comment about being just a snack. Tamsin then told Arin that they could talk at the Dal. Bo wanted a place to hang out and catch up with the rest of the gang anyway.

Arin now had more things to talk to her sister about since Valkyries don't declare fealty to anyone else but their gods in Valhalla.

Kendra kept her face buried in the stack of books Trick gave her. She had it spread out all over the table as she cross referenced different sources. Already she had pages of notes and questions to ask Trick, Dyson or Tamsin. She felt bad that she kind of ditched Tamsin to hang out more with Dyson, but both of them were kind of taking care of more urgent items on the personal front. Besides Dyson was her guide in all this Fae stuff. She hoped that Tamsin and Bo were getting along better than her and Dyson. It was not such much that they were at each other throats yet, but more along the lines that she did not know was Dyson was to her. Was this a friends with benefits type thing or was it more? Kendra felt deeply connected with Dyson so was it more? Could she let go of Eric and could Dyson let go of Bo?

Kendra paused. Her and Dyson made her stop to think again. She actually missed him just now in the solitude of the library. She had no one to talk to or make fun of. As for Trick, she only asked him a few major questions since she did not want to wear out her welcome.

A grumble emitted from her stomach as she looked about. She saw the clock on the wall and it registered 3pm. Way past lunch time, so like a gopher she decided take one of her books and walk upstairs to the bar to see what she could get. On her way up she heard a couple bar patrons which surprised her since bars only get active starting in the evening.

"Nyet, Nyet, Nyet!" Dimitri exclaimed to Jessica in a booth in the back of the Dal. "Yes, you need John and Jamie to be your eyes but they can't see everything. You need more over watch positions on these buildings." He said pointing at 3 other structures on a map. "You need overlap with the density of the crowd."

"No. I can see maybe one more over watch position, but we need a larger ground presence to respond quickly to any security related incidences." Jessica argued. The Dal was pretty much empty but she looked up and lowered her voice slightly. "Also we need more people to man the check points… here." Jessica did point at the paper but then also pointed toward a patron surreptitiously who was taking a seat at the booth opposite them on the other side.

Dimitri just kept talking but glanced at what Jessica point to. "Nyet again. If we can't see, ground forces are useless." Dimitri said more softly and glanced at the figure taking a seat. "How about we compromise with 2 over watch position with more snipers. Like so." He took out a notepad and wrote 'WIDOW MAKER! Where is Fae that owns her?'

Jessica just took the pad back and wrote while talking 'Dyson Wolfbane? IDK. Odd'. "Well how about we use the newbies to augment checkpoints then."

Dimitri then took the pad 'Intros?' "I guess some tools can do that job, but they have no idea what to looks for."

Jessica grabbed the pad once more shook her head sternly at Dimitri 'DO NOT ENGAGE. Need Kenzi and Bo first.' "Well we can always shrink the perimeter."

Dimitri then laughed and said "Da. We ask thousands of guests which include royalty, to pack in like sardines."

Jessica looked annoyed and finally just slumped in her chair. "Got any bright ideas then?" Jessica let her pen tumble into the table.

"Yea. Rather than guess how we plan to secure the area, we need to find out which external team is augmenting our numbers." Dimitri stated with a smug grin.

Jessica just exhaled deeply and put a hand on her face to cover it. "Yes, but until we know, it would be better to plan for it without them. Drills and preparations need to start now with a little less than 2 months to the wedding. Fucking peace between our 2 kinds depends on it. FML."

Dimitri then laughed "Yea well with your fiery attitude of yours, you're not easy to get along with. At least you're easy on the eyes."

Jessica just flipped and shot back in a louder tone. "And do you always have to walk around like you got a stick up your ass… wait.. YOU DO." Jessica chucked but then continued, "So you mean if I get that Goth girl Kenzi you drool over with her shiny AK-47, you'd let her run security for the wedding."

"Well you never know. She might do a better job." Dimitri said leaning back into his chair throwing his hands up.

"Asshole! Will you fucking stop staring at her ass and get your head out of the gutter?" Jessica retorted.

Dimitri then smiled and in an over exaggerated Russian accent stated "Da, She has good, how you say? ASSETS."

A voice form the opposite side of the room from a booth loudly stated in an Australian accent "Not to pry, but depending on how much tech you have monitoring the area, you may be able to cover more area with less bodies and still be effective."

Jessica and Dimitri looked at Kendra who still had her head looking at a book in a relaxed posture. She was snacking on some fries.

** Couple minutes earlier**

Kendra walked into the bar and glanced around. There were only about 5 patrons. 2 of which caught her eye. They looked like friends, but at the same time they looked from their body posture and build some sort of warrior. Maybe mil, ex-mil, probably mercenaries. They also took a booth at a back corner of the bar which was a defensible position. Their conversation on how to defend a position validated that.

Kendra walked over to Trick at the bar and smiled, she had no idea what he offered, but he pulled out a plate which had a little bit of everything. Like a sampler platter you'd get at a restaurant. Typical deep fried flare.

"Thought you'd be up earlier. I hope you don't mind, I fixed you up a little bit of everything hoping that something will be to your liking." Trick said motioning to the plate. Trick was amazed that Kendra kept wanting to read. Not only that, but her note book was filling with notes fast glancing at the tabs she put on them. Very well organized for a human he thought.

"Looks delicious. Thank you." Kendra said with a smile. She departed taking her seat on the far opposite booth to the mercenaries. She was not looking for trouble but in case trouble found her, she pulled out her full framed Glock and set it on the chair next to her.

The conversation between the man and the woman was heated; both had differing points of view. The woman was in charge and to that Kendra was impressed. Their reporting structure was informal almost like friends. From what Kendra noticed through the banter, was that they were probably partners on a professional level. Also through their banter she found that they were both different types of Fae. One dealt with fire and the other nature specifically wood. Kendra had no idea that a wedding needed that much hardware, but she just started to scratch the surface of all things Fae.

The conversation moved to someone she knew, Kenzi. Impressive, Kenzi did not look the like gun totting type, but to each their own Kendra thought. Finally after trying to concentrate on her book unsuccessfully since their conversation obviously took quite a few twist and turns to Kenzi's appearance, Kendra said factually, "Not to pry, but depending on how much tech you have monitoring the area, you may be able to cover more area with less bodies and still be effective."

"We are honored and pleased to meet your acquaintance, Captain Shaw." Jessica bowed slightly.

"Well we could reassess our tech we have deployed. Care to join us?" Dimitri offered with a smile.

Kendra knew she should have not spoken up. This could be trouble. She glanced at Trick, who saw this exchange and he just shrugged. Apparently he did not have anything bad to say about them. "I'm sorry, I'm at a disadvantage. And you are?" Kendra asked leaning forward resting her head on her left hand while sliding her right hand slowly to her Glock.

Kendra was surprised how cool the woman played her part. She made no expressions that showed her cards. Nor did she make movements that seemed threatening. But looking at her, she was probably packing, that in addition to her powers.

"Captain Shaw, I am Jessica Flanders, unit lead and intel for the fire sprite clan. I know you have been through a lot from what I hear and I am not your enemy. I swear on my blood oath we are not here to harm you or your friends. The Dal is neutral ground and unlike Grizzal, we respect that. Besides, if I needed to kick someone's ass right now it would be Dimitri's." Jessica said factually keeping her seat motioning to her partner.

"Dimitri Kosov. Unit lead for the tree elder clan. I report to Jessica but she's always lighting fires under my ass. She's a pain if you know what I mean." Dimitri said looking at Jessica holding back a snicker.

"Fair enough." Kendra said without emotion.

Kendra slowly holstered her Glock hidden from view. Jessica just gave her a blood oath which was from her research like giving someone your word, but in a much stronger sense Kendra brooded. She looked at Trick again who was talking to a person at the bar and did not seem overly concerned. So she left her book at the table, as well as her defensible position to walk casually over to Jessica and Dimitri's table. She could tell that they were hardened mercenaries. They acted nonchalantly too but all the them were on a hair trigger. Ready for anything if shit happened. Kendra smiled and tried her best to look friendly like she did with Bo when they first met but it was hard not to get a little nervous since she had no back up units so to speak. That and she was dealing with Fae. She needed her guns, but they did not need theirs since they could just use whatever powers they had. Now she understood why she never saw Dyson heavily armed or wearing body armor.

She just got the booth when Kendra saw a very fast moving object approaching her in her peripheral vision. Likewise she saw a Jessica reach for her firearm but her left hand punched forward and started to glow like a flame pointing toward the object. Dimitri was not far behind reaching for his weapon but it looked like branches were extending quickly out of his left hand toward the thing.

Kendra just acted out of reflex with all these events and drew her Glock without a thought and turned her head to meet this foe dead on. Was she being ambushed? Could she even trust Jessica and Dimitri?

The object stopped dead when it impacted on Dimitri's branch barrier as his other branches ensnarled and trapped it. He had his Russian MP-443 Grach drawn and pointing towards the ceiling ready to go if need be. Jessica had a fireball in her left and had drawn and sharply aimed her stainless steel Beretta 92FS at the now trapped object. Kendra? She backed up a couple steps and snapped her full frame Glock aimed at the object with her right hand and her left had reflexively managed to pull her backup weapon pointing down to the ground in case she needed to fend off additional attackers.

Finally when the dust settled, all 3 exclaimed in unison "Kenzi?!"

A voice finally came from the branch barrier. "Guys? I need to go to the bathroom really bad now for some reason. So not cool." Kenzi announced meekly.

"Jeeez! You gotta stop doing that Twitchy! You almost got yourself killed … AGAIN." Kendra said lowering her weapons. She looked over at Jessica and Dimitri and they had excellent reflexes no doubt honed over hundreds of years.

"Twitchy?" Jessica commented with a smirk. She brought her hand down extinguishing the fireball in it and also lowered her gun. "Ummm Dimitri, you can let her go now."

"Otpustite (let me go) Dimitri!" Kenzi requested sternly from Dimitri in Russian.

Dimitri pulled all his branches back and holstered his weapon. "Izvinite (Sorry) Kenzi" he said stammering an apology.

"I have a feeling that this town is getting too rough for me." Trick announced to all staring everyone down but continued in a serious tone. "Is everyone done showing off yet? The Dal is sanctuary to all in case any of you have forgotten."

"As proprietor of this way station, we humbly ask your forgiveness for this transgression." Jessica smoothly let out for everyone. She put away her weapon quickly.

"I apologize Trick. Thank you for your patience." Kendra stated a moment later bowing to him to slightly while simultaneously putting away both of her weapons.

Trick just let out a disappointed grumble and went back to work behind the bar.

"OK." Kenzi stated with uncertainty "I guess everyone knows each other."

Kenzi was still coming down from the adrenaline rush. She looked at what seemed like an unlikely conglomeration of Fae and human. From their mismatch of 'powers' they looked to her like a bad remake of the Avengers. She was actually surprised they knew one another.

"Well we do now." Dimitri stated bluntly with a grumble at the end.

Kenzi abruptly turned to Dimitri. "Dimitri, we gotta talk, you posted a picture of ME on the internet! And it's about to go viral." Kenzi exclaimed whacking him on the arm. He just brought his arm up to defend.

"What. Is good picture ya? Is not like you are in birthday suit." Dimitri stammered out.

"That's not the point, it's MY face you are using and no one gets a photo op with Stalingrad without my permission" Kenzi let out frustrated.

"You named the AK-47 Stalingrad?" Jessica questioned incredulously.

"Nice touch," Kendra inserted relaxing her stance watching things unfold before her.

"OK OK, I give you 40% commission from ad revenue if picture goes viral, Da?" Dimitri offered in a slight Russian accent.

"You freaking think you can buy the Kenzi-nator off. HA! I got ethics and standards you know. And let me tell you…" Kenzi rattled off quickly.

"50%" Dimitri tersely stated.

"Deal!" Kenzi said as they shook hands.

Kendra just shook her head.

"Are we done with back room dealings here because we do have real business we have to take care of?" Jessica cut it.

"Jessica! Oh my god! Great to see you again." Kenzi said walking over and hugging her where she sat. Jessica just smiled slightly like she was embarrassed. "Kendra, this is Jessica and she's a life saver I tell you. *LIFE SAVER*. And I'm NOT talking about the candy."

"You already know Dimitri the Russian paparazzi." Kenzi stated flatly gesturing to him. "What no Makarov today?" she asked him.

"Nyet, is in car." He shrugged. "But it makes good backup weapon. I am sucker for classic reliable weapons. Besides, who needs 18 rounds from Grach when *I* am weapon." Dimitri stated tapping his chest. For some reason his Russian accent was only more pronounced when he was dealing with Kenzi.

'Wow the foreplay' Kendra thought. 'If Tamsin was here she would have called him on it already. But I guess we can plan nice'.

They finally all made room in the large booth and Kendra grave her opinions on how to deploy their existing technology and did recommend some newer ones. She had plenty of experience circumventing them.

Jessica finally stopped the conversation dead cold. "Kenzi, I can't do this to you. We need your services for this wedding. We can pay in krugerrands if you like."

Kendra just shook her head knowing Kenzi would fall for anything that had to do with money.

Kenzi lit up and said "Well sure! Let me know what you need and we'll get it done! Heck even Stalingrad may make an appearance."

Jessica stopped the energetic female "No, we also need Bo, to be one of our guests."

"DONE! No problemo!" Kenzi blurted out.

"Captain Shaw, you and I know I need to augment the team with a group that is not affiliated with any of the clans we are inviting, especially from the tree elders and fire sprite clans." Jessica stated.

Kendra knew where she was going. "No. We are NOT mercenaries. Granted I swore an oath to protect Fae kind, it does not mean that I am a gun for hire."

Jessica put her hands up to stop her "Hear me out. You have already made a huge name for yourself as well as the unaligned succubus. We need the 'widow maker' and possibly team to augment our numbers."

Kendra was actually flattered a little. She was being compared to the legendary Bo Dennis and she was human. She was just about to respond when Kenzi got up and pulled Kendra out of her seat to talk to her.

Kenzi stated in a low whisper "You need a manager and let me tell you, as Bo's manager, look at where she is at now? Reaching for the stars. So let me handle this."

"NO! I just got into the Fae world and I am not going to mess it up for Dyson or anyone else." Kendra whispered staunchly.

Kenzi smiled and broke her very serious expression moments ago "DYSON? Wow you really do move fast."

A voice then came from behind them. "Hi" Bo said to everyone with a bright smile.

Tamsin walked in behind Bo taking in all the people. Arin broke off early and sat at the bar to talk to Trick. Shit this was not good Tamsin thought. New clients, who looked like mercs, and Kenzi driving. Never ever a good combination she thought. She just frowned slightly and hung back. "Captain," was all Tamsin said looking at Kendra.

Kendra knew that Tamsin was suspicious and rightfully so. She just shot back, "Lieutenant".

Kenzi immediately broke off to Bo and switched to her full on sales pitch. She pulled Bo to the table who also seemed a little suspicious but recognized the clients from somewhere.

"Bo Bear, you remember Jessica and Dimitri who ran security for the Derrick and Erica case?" Kenzi started.

"Oh yes, pleased to meet you again." Bo said with her bright smile that Tamsin loved.

"Well they need us again and this time for the wedding. All expenses paid to be one of the guests of honor. They have also requested the presence of Tamsin, Kendra and team." Kenzi quickly said toward the end.

Bo knew something was up and both Tamsin and Kendra were crossing their arms across their chests showing that they did not like it. "Kenz, tell me REALLY what's going on."

Jessica saved her the trouble and spoke up. "Bo, my bosses Derrick and Erica have run into a snag with the wedding. What was supposed to be only a couple hundred people at the wedding, turned out to be in the thousands. We need more security that is not aligned with either of our clans or any of the clans that are invited. I humbly ask for you to attend as a guest. Having your presence at the wedding would not only impress everyone, but allow you to meet and greet all the other leaders. In addition, people that plan to cause us harm will think twice before starting a commotion. Derrick and Erica wish to list you publically as one of the guests of honor."

"AND ME. The great awe-smacking awesomeness that everyone says aww over that is Kenzi." She inserted quickly raising her hand.

"So how does Kendra, Tamsin and team fit into all of this" Bo asked expectantly to Jessica but Dimitri spoke.

"There are too many guests to cover with our existing team and even with better and more technology, we need more boots on the ground. We need BOTH the security and reputation that only the 'widow maker' can give. We plan to only announce that Captain Shaw and team will be doing security the day of to further deter any problems which may arise. Don't worry, it will be a slice of pie." Dimitri stated factually.

"Piece of cake Dimitri, Piece of cake." Kenzi corrected.

"That is what I said ya?" He responded.

"Look Bo, Kendra and Tamsin. I was sent here to hire you at whatever cost. We will make do with what we have if we have to, but please" Jessica said pleading with her best puppy dog eyes she could muster "consider this? Bo you helped us start the peace process, we need your help to finish it. Kendra, you are the only team I can trust to fight by our side. If the reflexes which you just demonstrated are reflective of your team, we will be honored to fight alongside you. Tamsin, I have never stopped doing research on you ever since you came to town. You are a strong Valkyrie that does what is right despite having a dark past. You are doing more amazing things now even though you are not a full Valkyrie. We need all of you." Jessica concluded.

Bo saw Kenzi plead with her hands together in a praying motion. "OK. I'm in." Was all Bo needed to say.

"We're not fucking mercenaries. And did you forget that Kendra and team are HUMAN? We clean up our own messes. Also many of the team does not have the gear needed personally. What? Are we gonna flash our badges and when trouble arises say 'STOP!... or I'll say STOP AGAIN!" Tamsin said in a disgruntled and sarcastic tone. She also knew that Bo was a trouble magnet and add in Kendra, trouble was pretty much guaranteed.

Tamsin then realized that something she just said was totally off. She was a bounty hunter and mercenary herself. WAS. But she was referring to herself now after she refused to turn Bo in to Odin. Also Kendra and team kind of grew on her unexpectedly. How things changed after she met the succubus.

Kendra then spoke "We are the LAW. I don't want to cause trouble but trouble seems to find me. So it is better the team and I stand this one out. We are a human team and that might be a liability. Maybe next time." Kendra hated to do this. The choice was really hers, but for the sake of Tamsin who almost got killed on the last op, and Dyson her mentor, she needed to keep her new friends safe.

Jessica stood up then shouted "TROUBLE WILL COME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Both our clans know this but are still willing to give it a shot! Tamsin, did you not training these humans to take down 200+ Fae in one day? As Erica told me, that is all I need to know. Also we have all the gear you need so don't give me that cop out of an excuse. Kendra, if you just want take down all the Fae that wronged your team, that's fine. But is that all you fucking do now?! Have you sunk that low where you're just a one trick pony? Dispensing a twisted form of justice where only death and destruction is your end game!? You have a chance to make and be instrumental in peace for both Fae and probably human kind. Also if I'm not mistaken you took an oath when you joined the police force to serve and protect. And I don't see SHIT right now! So get your self centered, high and mighty head out of your …"

"Jessica! I think they heard our case poignantly enough." Dimitri exclaimed when he slapped his hand on her shoulder to get her to sit down. She just sat down defeated and put her hands on her face. He continued and calmly stated as everyone gawked at Jessica. "Let's take a small break, and come back in 15. OK?"

"No I don't need it." Kendra evenly stated "First Jessica, no one ever speaks to me that way EVER. I made Captain for a reason." Kendra then calmly approached the table and then said "Yes you may have me and my team on these conditions."

"And they would be?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I am Dyson Wolfbane's ….. PROPERTY. As much as I hate it, I need to respect his decision. I've caused him way too much trouble in the past week alone to just be that callus or as you say self-centered to bypass him. Second, I may be their Captain, but it ceases when it isn't work related. We all have families. I will present this to them and then they can op in or not. Third, I need Terminator … Ummm …. Tamsin period. No Tamsin, no go. She saved our asses back there on the last op and I'm not going without her. Finally your team better be up to snuff, or I'm pulling my team out. Got it?" Kendra said flatly with as much control as she could muster. What Jessica said really pissed her off and she had a sinking feeling that Jessica may have been right. Dyson was just too nice to tell her that bluntly but he was guiding her while giving her space to find her place which is one quality she respected a lot. Also another thought hit Kendra, why did Jessica just vent on her and not Tamsin? Something set her off and she did not know what.

"OK" Jessica just stated and to that Kendra just walked away then sat back down at her booth immersing herself in her book again.

Kendra needed to think and calm down.

All eyes moved to Tamsin.

"Bo is a trouble magnet. I will go where she needs me. So if she needs me at this boring function, so be it." Tamsin said flippantly and then looked away.

"Tamsin, I need you with me, by my side." Bo said sincerely holding her shoulder.

Tamsin just melted at Bo's simple touch and before she knew it she just said "Fine." in a frustrated tone. "Get ready for the ride, 'cus this is gonna get dirtayyyyy" Tamsin murmured a moment later.

"Great. The wedding is in 2 months, training is on the weekends. We will arrange for the transportation for all of you." Dimitri stated.

Dimitri then lowered his voice and whispered to Jessica "Wow, you sure have a way with words. Good technique to convince Kendra to join us."

"Fuck off." Jessica shot back apparently not happy with her own comments.


	26. Addicted To Love

A torrential rain fell down hard in an opening of the forest.  Tall grass and weeds waist high dominated that small area.  In the center of the opening, a tall single obelisk stood out almost completely swallowed by over growth and underbrush albeit weathered by the elements.  The inscriptions and symbols in ancient Valkyrie could still be made out.  The deafening sounds of the rain came down stopped by the canopy leaves of trees near by could only be heard, almost completely drowning  out the sound of someone suffering and wailing in agony.

Lying down in a patch of tall grass writhing in apparent excruciating pain was a Valkyrie in full dull grey battle armor plates over the standard white attire.  Aside from being totally drenched from the rain, she showed no outward signs of having been in a battle.   The shield which was discarded to the side had a Valkyrie crest of Odin but also contained within it the number designation of 418.

The Valkyrie was crying which was hard to distinguish amongst the drops of rain.   Her eyes were bloodshot, her face laden with anguish, and her body convulsed involuntarily through her hitched and labored breathing.  Her voice was raspy through the wails apparently from crying for hours on end if not longer.

Time passed slowly showing no respite to the rain or the Valkyrie’s tears.

A singular Valkyrie form then emerged from the dense forest.  Their face and form obscured by a heavy water resistant cloak with a full hood.  A cloth covered her nose and mouth with only her bright blue eyes showing.  This Valkyrie scanned the area and slowly made their way to the sounds.  Her movements were silent and refined that of a professional tracker.  She also wore no designations with only a generic sword and dagger mounted securely on her belt.

Upon reaching the crying Valkyrie, she knelt down and assessed the downed Valkyrie’s condition.  She gently removed the downed Valkyrie’s hands which was covering her heart which seemed to be the apparent source of the pain and replaced it with her own hand for a couple seconds but removed them quickly when the crying Valkyrie shrugged them off forcefully.

“You knew!!!” The crying Valkyrie spat out accusingly in the between her wails.  She slowly got back on her feet still doubled over in pain.  The other Valkyrie stood up as well and they faced each other,  never making a sound.

“I … I’m fallen but.. but”  the injured Valkyrie stuttered through her hitched breathing.  “I’m freaking BONDED to that stupid succubus!!!  BONDED!!!”  She then pointed her index finger weakly the hooded Valkyrie.

The other Valkyrie just shook her head crisply to let her know her assertion was incorrect.

“BULLSHIT!!!” the injured Valkyrie screamed at the top of her lungs in agony stumbling forward  a half step.  She found it in her will so stand up somewhat straight albeit through the pain.  “Don’t give me that SHIT!!!  It fucking HURTS so much.” She winced in pain.  “To not be near her, to feel her gentle touch on my cheeks, hear her soft soothing voice, her loving embrace, smell her intoxicating scent….” She wailed out with tears combining with the rain on her face.

The hooded Valkyrie tilted her head and her eyes had a questioning gaze as to why she couldn’t do those things.

The injured Valkyrie crumbled to the ground onto her knees and yelled out in a raspy tone “Because, I just gave her away!!!  FUUUCKK Meeeee!!!”  She brought her hands immediately up to cover her face as she shook her head in disbelief.  “To some under deserving human doctor!!!”  She just knelt there and cried for a couple of minutes and when she looked up to the hooded Valkyrie, the Valkyrie made a hand gesture for slitting someone’s throat.

The injured Valkyrie spoke more evenly now but her breathing was still hitching “Because WHO am I or WE to judge this human?  We’ve done so much fucked up stuff in our lives that her misdeeds are meager compared even a small fraction of mine.  And don’t you dare hurt her!  Shit!!! I also swore an oath to keep the human doctor safe too.  Besides I have such little time left and Bo deserves better than to be concerned about the evils a Valkyrie brings from Odin’s order, a fallen one at that.  She’s a fucking succubus.  I want … I need her to be happy.  The doctor preceded me and… SHIT… and she will also succeed me too.”  The Valkyrie doubled over in pain again yelping “GODS it hurts!!!  Fucking bond!!!”

The hooded Valkyrie shook her head once more and then crossed her arms over her heart denoting the universal sign for love.

The kneeing Valkyrie then lashed out in anger over her pain. “IS THIS JUST LOVE WE ARE DEALING WITH!!!  Fuck you!!!  The same love that is giving, patient, gentle and kind?  But …. “She winced in anguish and cried out “But it is also relentlessly unforgiving, abrasive, hurtful, and unjust!!! Uggg!!!  It cuts me to the core like any sword and burns like the fires of hell!  Make it stop!”  She collapsed back to the ground holding her hand over her aching heart.   “Gods, I just want to KILL Lauren for touching my succubus like that.”

“So if this is love, does being bonded make these feelings stronger?!” the wounded Valkyrie said finally kneeing before the hooded Valkyrie  looking up at her expectantly.

It was a simple and very slight nod that came from the hooded Valkyrie but the Valkyrie was taken off guarded when the downed Valkyrie latched  onto the bottom of her rain hood still kneeling.

The injured Valkyrie immediately cried out begging in a bust of tears and sobs “IT’S TOO HIGH!!!  THE PRICE OF LOVE IS ALREADY TOO HIGH!!!  Make it stop! …..  PLEASE!.....  I can’t take this anymore.  This is fucking torture.”  She sobbed and yelled holding her heart “Please end this!  Kill me!!!  I want to die a warrior’s death in Valhalla.”  She stated forcefully  through her hoarse voice pleading for mercy from the hooded Valkyrie.

The hooded Valkyrie shook her head vehemently.  She backed up in an apparent attempt to remove the begging Valkyrie from her to no avail.

The wounded Valkyrie’s wails continued still in the rain.  She finally let go and stood up to face the hooded one and spoke as calmly as she could.

“We are creatures of DUTY.  Valkyries are useless if they don’t serve a god.  I can’t go to Odin since I burned that bridge and I will not beg him for my powers back.  I can’t go to Freya since I’ve done too many unspeakable deeds.  And … I can’t even go back to my goddess Bo because I can’t serve her without thinking about killing her girlfriend Lauren!!!” She said grabbing hold of the hooded Valkyrie’s shoulders.  She continued with tears still streaming down her face “I only have ONE.. And ONLY ONE duty left!  EXPIRE!!!  …..  And for you, you will strike down the growing rebellious sentiment in Valhalla with my death.  RECLAIM you rightful place in 111.  Odin will gladly accept you back into the fold after this.”

The hooded Valkyrie still backed up more and shook her head.

“FUCKING DO IT!!!” the other Valkyrie pleaded in a yell pushing her back.  “Because I can’t live like this anymore.  I’d do it for you.  Please sister, do it for me and do it for the good of Valhalla!  No one will miss my wretched soul.”

The hooded Valkyrie slowly drew her sword and a smile of relief came on the other Valkyrie’s face as she knelt down and leaned forward exposing her neck.  She stated to herself “I love you Bo, my goddess of the new order.  You are the one and I gladly forfeit my life for you.  Death, I remand my soul voluntarily without reservation into the merciful comfort of your embrace.”

The hooded Valkyrie took her position then brought her sword up high above her head taking aim and at its apex swung down swiftly.

 Tamsin jolted up from her sleep in panic.  She was sweating, and disoriented.  Tears were still rolling off her cheeks.  She was in her apartment alone.  It was a bad dream she initially thought, but it felt so real.  It was also not far from the truth which was disturbing.  Then she felt a Valkyrie try to contact her via the link.  There was no voice, but she could feel a presence and it felt urgent.  It was Hildr.

‘Hildr I’m ok.  You had the dream too?  Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves.  I’m stronger than that.’  Tamsin thought back.  It really sucked that Hildr took an oath of silence at Odin’s request.

Tamsin still felt that Hildr still had some urgency.

‘FINE.  I will have Arin escort me to meet you later today in the hall.  I hope to gods that we don’t start any trouble.  OK?’ Tamsin thought back to Hildr.

With that, Hildr’s presence faded.

She and Bo were working different fronts for the past couple weeks and Tamsin did that on purpose.  She needed for Bo to have a life without her and for Tamsin, she needed to break her addiction to the succubus.  The ironic part was that she ended up yearning for her more.  A simple text messages that even said ‘Hi’ from Bo would make her heart flutter. 

Tamsin kept herself busy training Kendra’s team, and assisting in taking down smaller drug distributors and manufacturers.  She no longer worked as she did before as a one person show, but took Kendra’s advice and allowed and trusted the team to have her back.  It was a big change for her, but it had to happen if she needed to stay alive long enough to fulfill her mission.  Tamsin was actually getting a little disheartened about finding Lauren.  It was not through lack of trying, but Lauren was hiding well she had to admit.  All the logical places she would be, including the place her and Bo found on a satellite map were not it.  They were just drug manufacturing facilities.  Tamsin just kept plugging away at it expanding her search radius constantly.

In Tamsin’s off time, when there was a such, she kept herself busy maintaining her weapons as well as other tactical gear she needed out in the field and then some.  It took her mind off her problems concerning her fallen status, her fast approaching expiration, and even if for a moment break her constant thoughts concerning Bo.     Bo however, had managed to touch every part of what Tamsin did, even though her hobbies had little bearing or interest for Bo.

Tamsin started to pull a few weapons form her ‘armory’ and customize very select items for Bo.  For herself , Tamsin’s weapons were all black, muted gray, brushed sliver and it just concentrated on the functionality piece of them.  She was the definition of utilitatian after all.  AKA how efficiently those items can kill in her hands.  She seldomly had a weapons that were flashy or ornate in any way unless they came to her that way.  The reason why Tamsin noticed her gun on Bo in the hospital was because the gun she wore ‘clashed’ with the rest of her.  Well that and the ridiculous interview type attire Bo wore at the time.  For Bo, if she planned to be part of law enforcement, Tamsin brooded, Bo needed something that was both functional, worked for Bo at her skill level, and reflected Bo’s sense of style.  ‘Style’.  The very last item on a Valkyrie’s check list if on the list at all, but for once functionality AND style had equal precedence to be even in Bo’s possession.  The main problem was that nothing Tamsin had on hand as pieces or as a whole worked.  This alone pushed Tamsin to be artistically creative.  Something only Bo unbeknownst to her, awakened in the Valkyrie.  Bo already had a dagger, so Tamsin worked on Bo’s Glock 23C pistol and SVD Dragunov Sniper rifle almost every night.  Tamsin ensured to engrave each with her chosen emblem for Bo, a dragon.  Tamsin’s emblem on some of her items she favored was a griffin which she chose for herself.  Arin as a practical joke, since Valkyrie’s don’t have coat of arms or emblems, engraved a griffin with an arrow clasped in its jaws, on some of her gear as well. 

While Tamsin was working the weeks in precinct 69, Bo was with Dyson working at precinct 39 and when she wasn’t, she was with Kenzi’s clients.  Was Tamsin jealous with Bo was working very closely with one of her ex’s?  Not so much because Dyson had Kendra.  Kendra was learning a lot from Trick, Dyson and even her.  Every now and then, Kendra would express her feelings about Dyson in the form of short off handed comments.  Tamsin tried not to care, but besides Arin, Kendra was the next closest thing to a sister since they worked together so closely.  Kendra in a nut shell was confused about what was expected of her and what she needed to do relationship wise.  They were torn between being good friends and a couple.   Tamsin just listened.  Who was she to give advice in the relationship field after all?  Tamsin did however come to the conclusion that just by the erratic way they acted around each other, their body language, and caring about the other’s feelings, yup they were a couple.  This not letting go of their past loves to Tamsin was total BS she mused.  Also Kendra spent almost half of each week with Dyson and at times Bo on cases in addition to her research.  That left Tamsin in charge the days she was gone, but it was fine.

Everyone however was gearing up for the wedding.  All of Kendra’s team opted in since the pay was surprisingly good for a weekend job.  Kenzi bought a very expensive dress at a severe discount since she was about the only size 0 girl out there.  That and her vast array of connections.  It was fortuitous and coincidental that Dimitri was able to hook her up.   Kenzi also made sure to go to the police firing range with Kendra every time she was there.  That was good.  It not only relieved the burden of Tamsin from doing it, but Kendra and Kenzi were actually becoming better friends Tamsin observed.   Not that Kenzi was going to carry Stalingrad to the wedding, but Kenzi was excited to learn how to handle the AK.  Besides, Tamsin deduced, Stalingrad did not match Kenzi eccentric dressing style.  She however feared the moment that Kenzi would accessorize Stalingrad to match her outfit.  Well the only thing that Stalingrad had that matched Kenzi’s clothing line was the fact it was already black.

It was 3AM and against her better judgment she got dressed and drove the 2 hour long drive to Bo’s place.  Tamsin wanted to make sure Bo was safe and the fact she was just inexplicably drawn to her.  She left Kendra a message that she would not be in that day.  During the drive she kept trying to convince herself to turn around, but found out pretty soon she was already parked in front of the crack shack.

Tamsin broke in as usual and found Bo sleeping blissfully at bed.  She wore nothing on under the sheets Tamsin observed.  That and the glaring fact that her skimpy silk pajama top and underwear were in a haphazard pile on the floor next to the bed.  Bo also had her phone next to her.

Things stated to add up but Tamsin wanted to satisfy her curiosity.  She picked up Bo’s phone and unlocked it.  She knew Bo’s code, she was a detective after all.  As plain as day, the last item Bo looked at before she went to sleep was a picture of her in the cargo container sans clothing.  ‘Wow Bo did miss me after all’ Tamsin mused with an evil grin.

Before Tamsin could complete that thought Bo sat up suddenly grabbed Tamsin’s thighs with an apparently practiced move flung Tamsin on the bed to land next to her.  Tamsin was not only now trapped in a bone crushing hug but a deep kiss as well.  ‘How the fuck did she know I was here.  I made no noise.’ Tamsin thought to herself but caulked it all up to a some informal bond between the 2.

Bo finally fell asleep thinking about her Valkyrie post release but in the early morning she felt that Tamsin was just staring at her.  She opened eye’s just enough to find that Tamsin was looking at he her phone.  ‘Great she knows exactly how I got to sleep’ Bo thought.  But she just missed her so much that as soon as Tamsin put the phone back on the bed, she grabbed her.  Bo didn’t want to take the chance that Tamsin might leave.  She kissed Tamsin urgently and through the kiss knew that it was her Valkyrie and not Arin. 

“Tamsin, what a surprise.  Do you know it is bad manners not to knock?”  Bo asked cuddling next to Tamsin.

Tamsin just lay back in defeat and let out a flustered huff.  “Well I wanted to make sure that any attackers in the area were taken by surprise.”

“Well now that you’re here, make yourself comfortable.  We’ve gotta couple more hours to sun up.”  Bo purred as she released her Valkyrie.

“So you stopped resorting to just ripping my clothes off?  For all you know I could be Arin.”  Tamsin teased.

Bo just smiled confidently and said “I *CAN* if you want.  TAMSIN.  I know it’s you, but feel free to invite Arin.”

“Ugggg… OK” Tamsin conceded sitting up.  “I’ll stay to SLEEP.  I’ve gotta see my sis later.”

“Who said anything about succusex?  Of course.  It’s way too early for me anyway.”  Bo murmured on her side.

Tamsin peeled off her jacket, shirt, pants and shoes.  She was about to lie back down when Bo kneeled next to Tamsin and also help her out of her remaining under garments in a very efficient manner.  “Bo….” Tamsin warned.

“What?  I just want you to be comfy” Bo said feigning the best angelic looks she could muster.

“Uggg… fine” Tamsin said as she lay down next to Bo.

“Night.”  Bo said hugging her Valkyrie and she spread the bed cover over her.  She was hungry for Valkyrie Chi since she was starved from it for weeks, but she also respected Tamsin.  She had been feeding off other Fae during the week, but nothing beat Tamsin’s taste.

After a couple of seconds Tamsin spoke up.  “It was a good thing you took care of business with my picture earlier”  Tamsin said exhaling with an evil grin.

“Go to sleep please.”  Bo concluded closing her eyes.

“Oh good for a moment there I thought that having THAT picture of me would only make you more sexually frustrated.  But I was wrong.  Never happens by the way.”  Tamsin huffed out in a laugh but wanted to see how far she could tease the succubus.

“Tamsin, remind me to change my lock code.  NOW get some REST” Bo commanded never opening her eyes.

Tamsin let out a small laugh looking at the ceiling.  She then said in a seductive tone, “And all along I thought you wanted to caress my TIGHT TONED body all over since I have been working out a LOT more.  Then explore my FIRM breasts with your lips using your tongue to sample the nectar of my flower.  After all that, you’d continually sack, ravage and plunder your Valkyrie into mind blowing multiple orgasms while making me scream worshiping you as I peak, over and ov…. ”

“TAMSIN!!!! FUCKING STOP ALREADY!!!”  Bo said jolting up in all seriousness staring Tamsin down with bright blue eyes ready to feed. 

“Opppps sorry Mickey blue eyes” Tamsin said in faux shock but then tweaked one of Bo’s tips which caused her to let out a high pitched moan, “I guess was right *ALL ALONG*.  No surprise there.”  After a brief pause she shut her eye’s quickly and said “Good night Bo.”  She felt so much better that she won.  Leave it to a virtuous succubus to not feed even though her body was screaming for it. 

“Evil, pure evil.” Bo said when she closed her eyes and made them return to their normal coloration.  She hugged her Valkyrie and went to sleep.

Bo wanted Tamsin for more than just feeding.  Bo found out just how much she loved her when they were apart.  Bo felt increasingly guilty however about Tamsin’s mission.  It wasn’t so much that finding Lauren and bringing her back into the fold was the troublesome part, it was the fact that Tamsin and Bo both agreed to give Lauren one more shot.  For Bo, in her heart, Tamsin already surpassed Lauren.  In the weeks they were apart, Tamsin made sure to be available for her on cases via phone.  It impressed Dyson that Bo was so keen on Fae related items, but it was Tamsin that guided her.  Tamsin, although not the touchy feely type offered her moral support the best she could.  Bo could sense that Tamsin did get slightly jealous when Bo did feed from others when they were apart.  Bo knew that this would happen since they were so close.  As such, Bo offered to only let Tamsin dominate her and no one else.  Bo wanted to save something special only reserved for her Valkyrie.  That actually helped since Bo felt comfortable enough to discuss her feeds with Tamsin.  Something she never broached with Dyson or would even think of and a sensitive topic for Lauren.  Tamsin did not pass judgment and was immensely patient with her.  It felt a little odd when Tamsin suggested certain Fae that should have more Chi capacity.  But to Bo, that was Tamsin.  Bluntly honest if she didn’t evade the answer.  This was what made their relationship really blossom to a great extent when they were apart.

Before Tamsin fell asleep, she thought to Arin ‘Hey, I need to visit Hildr in Valhalla since she is forbidden to come to our plane.  Meet me at Bo’s place later and escort me to her?’

‘Hey sis, sure.  So how was operation break addiction working out since you are probably in Bo’s arms right now.’  Arin thought back as she got up herself in her Spartan sleeping quarters in Valhalla.

‘Miserable failure.  Don’t ask.  Bo is even more committed to me now and I on the other hand can’t stop thinking about her.  Uggg.  Just get here in a couple hours.  Knowing this succubus, she’d try to keep me in bed all day and run through all the karma sutra positions in one setting.’  Tamsin thought back as sleep started to make her lids heavy.

‘Got it.  I’ll make sure to ID myself first BEFORE I enter the room.  She’s my succubus after all.  She told me so.’  Arin thought back as she smirked and got dressed in civilian clothes to meet Tamsin.

‘Fuck you.  Don’t make me continue the you’re such a prude fight, ‘cus I’d win.’  Tamsin grinned closing her eyes.

Bo and Tamsin slept in total bliss.

Kendra woke up in her bed and she smiled as she knew she was in Dyson’s company.  Dyson was supposed to go back home after he dropped her off, but she easily changed his mind once all her cloths quickly hit the ground in the foyer.  ‘Men, so easily convinced.  No Ancient Chinese secret needed.’ She mused.

She and Dyson were kind of, well most of the time arguing in the field.  They both had differing points of view on how to do things.  Dyson was more by the Fae books and Kendra applied human logic, morals and laws.  Dyson noticed she had a reckless streak too.  As such, Kendra was also a little more aggressive since she knew she was taking down Fae at a distinct disadvantage being human.  That and most of the Fae she captured insulted her human qualities, so she even had more to prove.  Big mistake for the captured Fae.

Despite of all the arguing in the field, they still managed to get the job done.  Bo sometimes got between both of them to smooth things over.  At the end of the day however,  Dyson and Kendra still managed to set aside all their differences and find solace in each other’s company.  It was the hot cold dynamic between the two of them but it worked.

On a physical level, Kendra still could not go all the way with Dyson, though she trusted him.  She was still haunted by Eric and her quest for retribution.  She felt that if she moved on to another, it would do a disservice to Eric’s memory since his killers were not yet brought to justice.  She did however, do her best to help Dyson keep focused better on both physical and mental fronts while working with Bo.  Kendra knew that Dyson was facing his own set of demons.  Only problem was that Bo was no ghost.  She was very real and her wiles, although unintentional,  were calling out to Dyson in her every movement.

Kendra had been training with Tamsin and working with Jessica’s team on weekends.  Jessica’s core team was fine, but they pulled in 5 more new recruits.  They needed work.  Some more than others.  Speaking of Jessica, her brash statements to her when they first met still got to her.  She tried not to think about it, but they just kept coming back.  Dyson was stoking her tummy again which meant he was up and probably was coping a feel.  Maybe 2 Kendra surmised.

Dyson had to admit, he had deep feelings for Kendra.  Her being human really didn’t matter to him anymore.  She may not have Fae powers, but like Kenzi was, Kendra had a lot more going for her that more than made up for it.  Sure they argued a lot, but they still found a way to respect one another.  When they were not at each other throats, they worked really well together and yes, at the end of the day, if Kendra was with Dyson, she always bedded with him.  This added to the closeness and bond each of them felt he brooded.  Dyson was thankful that Kendra understood him and accepted him the way he was and in many ways Kendra and Dyson acted exactly a couple when they were together.  He stroked her ripped stomach as he thought almost in an unconscious gesture to caring.

“Hey Dyson.  Do you think I’ve lost myself in this quest of being total hell bent on revenge?” Kendra said softly to Dyson who was spooning behind her.

This broke Dyson out of his trace and focused on what she just said. ‘Yes’ was a blunt answer but it was not really 100% true.  Kendra every now and then showed qualities of her past self.  One that was joyful, forgiving, gentle and fair.  All those slowly faded after Eric’s passing.  It was so gradual, few people around her noticed, but for Dyson who saw her seldomly, it was pretty much night and day. 

“Not really.  If that were so, you would’ve pulled the trigger on Grizzal and would not have accepted the position to be part of Derrick and Erica’s wedding security.”  Dyson said reassuringly.

“Dyson, I love how you sugar coat things for me.”  Kendra smiled.  She did after all like that Dyson was honest, but not brutally so.  She needed that because when they argued, she shut down and became stubborn and obstinate.  “Well, the reason for Grizzal is obvious, you talked me out of it.  As for the wedding….”  Kendra stated and hesitated for a moment “Jessica went off on me.  It’s been bothering me for weeks now.”

“She did?”  Dyson asked surprised.  “I met her last weekend when you were training, and she seemed very calm, collected, and smart.”

“Yup. I never told you I said no to her initially.  Then she just blew up on me.  She called me a ‘one trick pony’ hell bent solely on revenge.  So much so that I was a disgrace to the shield and the oath I took when I joined the force.   She also told me to I was a self-centered pompous ass.”  Kendra said in all seriousness but she felt Dyson holding back a snicker on the last sentence since they were laying down flush with one another but she just ignored it. “She would have gone further except her second in command Dimitri stopped her.  Ohhhh shut up Dyson.”  Kendra let out slightly annoyed as she turned around and to face him and push him away gently but smiled playfully “I’m being serious here.”

Dyson took a moment to calm down.   It was ironic that Dyson was guiding her gently, but it seemed that Jessica was abrasively blunt but still got her to sign on.  Rather than point that out quite humorously, he just murmured “Those statements shouldn’t bother you if they were unfounded.” He said with calmly.

“Yea, that’s what I thought.”  Kendra said all deflated.  Jessica was right and Dyson confirmed in nicely.  The truth was the truth.

After some silence Dyson finally spoke up.

“Kendra, you have a rich and vibrant personality.  Don’t let one singular event take it all away.”  Dyson said looking into Kendra’s deeply expressive chocolate brown eyes.

Dyson sat up to look at her.  The form of her body covered by a thin sheet.

Kendra gazed up toward nothingness and then spoke.  “I guess, Jessica may be right.  I’m just a vigilante with a badge.  I can’t seem to move on when I keep dreaming about the moment Eric was killed.  I’m stuck in time and so fucked up.  It’s only a matter of time before I get removed from the force.”  Kendra looked away from Dyson depressed.  She prided herself on her accomplishments, but what were they without Eric?

“Don’t say that.  The Kendra I first met is still here with me.” Dyson grinned looking at her.

“What’s left of her anyway.” She exhaled still not looking Dyson in the eyes.  “I am so scared to lose his memory, but the more nightmares I have, it gets harder and harder to remember.”  Kendra finally sat up and looked at Dyson in her thin almost sheer sleep wear.

“Sometimes we are so scared to let go because of fear of the unknown, sometimes letting go is the correct thing to do to move forward.”  Dyson expressed calmly.  “I am not saying to forget what happened, I am saying to accept it instead of resisting it.  Trying to correct the past is an exercise in futility.”  He could tell Kendra was processing what he just said.

“I can’t accept what happened.  How can I?”  Kendra said trying to not let her anger get a hold of her. “Eric’s last words to me were to fall back and leave him behind.  I had his flank and also had an over watch position with a small fire squad.  I saw what happened.  All of it. “Kendra stated as controlled as she could.  “I never got a chance to say goodbye.  No I love yous.  I just always assumed that we always came out unscathed.  I was so naïve and it hurts Dyson.”  Kendra looked away as a tear came to her eyes but did not fall. 

Dyson then thought of something.  “Kendra, you still have a chance to say your goodbyes.” 

“What?  By talking to a tombstone” Kendra shot back somewhat angrily.  She still did her best to control it.  It was not a good side of her.

“Kendra, just for one minute, pretend I am Eric”  Dyson suggested.  “Say what you need to say.  I’m sure Eric will hear you.”

“Dyson, I can’t.”  Kendra said looking away again.  “I don’t know what to say and I don’t know if you will be able to handle me.”  She knew what she had to say if Eric could hear her would be heart breaking.  She tried her best not to think about it.

“Just try it.”  Dyson said putting his arm around her.  “You have nothing to lose and everything to gain.”

After a long silence, Kendra felt that Dyson was right.  She decided to do her best although Dyson in no way looked like Eric.  She turned to him and slowly said “Eric.  I’m sorry I failed you.  I miss you so much.”  Once Kendra admitted those statements,  her feelings she tried too hard to numb came back.  She began crying as a slow cascade of tears fell off her face.  Her breathing was still controlled.

Dyson wiped her tears and said in a caring manner “Kendra, I love you and there was nothing you could have done.  Stop blaming yourself for something that was inevitable.  It was a bad situation for all of us.”

Kendra then yelled out to ‘Eric’ in a wail.  “It’s my fucking fault you couldn’t fall back!  I had your back and as you were retreating  I… I……” Kendra stopped.  She couldn’t admit this secret to anyone ever.  Not even Eric.

Dyson rubbed her back gently to reassure her and softly whispered, “Kendra, It’s ok.  Whatever it is, it isn’t you fault.”

Kendra covered her eyes with face with her hands, and through her hitched breathing brought them down suddenly grasped ‘Eric’ by the upper arms as if trying to make him get something “I’M THE ONE THAT FUCKING SHOT YOU ERIC!!!  That’s why you couldn’t fight or retreat!!!  FORGIVE ME!!! PLEASE because I CAN’T!!!” Kendra let out crying desperately as she reached out and hugged Dyson tightly.

Dyson remembered reviewing Eric’s op several times for ‘editing purposes’ and it occurred to him, that Eric’s COD was not a bullet wound but bites and deeps cuts from shape shifters.  Eric was alive for all of it unfortunately.  Dyson thought on his feet though.  There was mention of a bullet passing through his bicep of his left arm essentially grazing him.  He attributed it to a ricochet from friendly fire.  Also the report mentioned that Kendra and fire squad were under heavy attack as they fell back, Kendra stayed in a forward position to cover Eric who was the only person left in his squad.  To make matters worse, a shifter had battered Kendra up so baldy she was already bleeding out and had several concussions.  Even through all that she made a valiant effort to hold on.  Kendra’s injuries were so bad, it took over a week in the hospital for her to recuperate.  Dyson knew, he actually dropped in for a visit.   

Dyson then held onto her and said soothingly.  “Kendra, you were severely mauled by a shifter, bleeding out and probably had issues staying conscious.  In addition your team was dealing with shifters within meters of your over watch position.  You did your absolute best and then some for the terrible situation we were in.  Besides, you only grazed my left arm.  Please stop blaming yourself.  There is nothing to forgive.”

Kendra just kept sobbing in Dyson’s arms.  She actually truly believed it was Eric since he knew everything about the incident.  Kendra then said something that surprised Dyson since it was not listed in any of the reports or evals.

“I swore to myself that … that I’d follow you to whatever end a.. a… and I can’t even get that right.” Kendra let out in anguish crying some more.  “When I saw what they were doing to your lifeless body, I was in so much pain… I drew my backup weapon.... Pointed it at myself… and...  FUCKING SQUEEZED the trigger!  The round had bad primer Eric….. A FUCKING BAD PRIMER!!!” Kendra yelled at the top of her lungs as she sobbed uncontrollably.    “I would have cycled to the next round to try again except my remaining squad grabbed me and pulled me out kicking and screaming.”

Dyson had no idea that Eric meant that much to Kendra.  She wasn’t kidding about Eric being Cerberus’ heart.  Dyson knew Kendra was broken but he had no idea she was also suicidal.  Either that or she was extremely loyal.  Bad primers in newly manufactured rounds have an extremely low rate of occurrence.  The well-made ones anyway.  The odds of it occurring were akin to getting hit by lightning.   Dyson had to think about how to respond to that.  Through all this pain, Kendra still managed to excel in her career.  Now he also understood how she achieved so many sharp shooter awards after Eric’s death.  She just couldn’t forgive herself for missing.  He felt sorry her, this string of bad luck didn’t happen to many people in his life time which was thousands of years, but to happen all within a human life span? Unheard of.  Every time she had a setback, she adjusted to compensate, but humans were no match for Fae when she joined the force.  Life had a twisted sense of humor at times and the joke was getting old.  As tough as Kendra was, she was on the verge of a mental collapse but she hid her weaknesses extremely well.

“Kendra, the odds of getting a dud bullet are almost nonexistent.  I know that there has to be a higher power at work.  You have a destiny to fulfill.  Something bigger than yourself.”  Dyson murmured.

“Will someone please tell me what the heck it is other than avenging your death?  Eric, I can’t leave this world now.  When you left…. “ Kendra paused trying to collect herself though still crying, “I was ALONEEEEE!!!  That was hell on earth.  There are no one left to look out for me.  But I was the highest ranking person on the team after that op.  So I fail miserably then got promoted.  Ironic.  It’s the only thing that held me together and the only thing I have left.”

Kendra broke down in another fit of crying as she squeaked out quickly, ”God I want to be with you again Eric, but now heaven seems so far away.”

Dyson didn’t respond.  There was no need to.  He just had to be there for her as he caressed her back gently. 

Kendra sobbed enfolded in Dyson’s arms through the morning.  Kendra realized later in error though that it was no longer just her team that was keeping her going.  It was now Dyson too.  She hoped and prayed her new given moniker wouldn’t come into play here.

“Hey short stack.”  Arin said walking into the crack shack. 

Kenzi was eating cereal freezing mid chew and stared at the blonde in disbelief.  She just calmly put her bowl down, swallowed and said, “Really Detective Wonder Snatch?  Ya ever hear of this new courtesy called knocking?  Just because you are in good with my Bo bear, doesn’t ….”

Arin just looked at her weird.

Kenzi looked at the Blonde and then realized that she was not wearing the rune necklace.  “Arin?”

“Wow.  Lucky guess.  Not bad for a human… er…. Ummm  baby Fae.”  Arin said with a click.

“Hopefully you’re not coming for sloppy succu-seconds, ‘cus Tamsin’s not here.”  Kenzi said factually.

 “You sure about that?” Arin said in the classic Tamsin type sarcastic come back.

Kenzi got up and crossed her arms in an ‘x’ and said “Survey says!!! ‘NAAA!!!!’  Tamsin doesn’t wake up as early as I do.  And it takes a ninja to get past the Ken-zi-nator. So don’t …”

From the top of the steps Tamsin could be heard  “Gods succubus!  Have you *EVER* heard of the word abstinence?!  DOWN succubus DOWN!!!”

Bo could be heard a moment later, “YES, I *ABSTAINED* AND starved for 2 weeks of no Valkyrie Chi and that slutty picture of you only made me hungrier!”

Kenzi’s mouth dropped opened but she quickly recovered.  Kenzi then rested her head on her hand  as she leant over on the counter and said calmly as if nothing happened “Sooooo what’s new with you?”  Kenzi calmly queried to Arin as Tamsin’s voice boom from the top of the steps again.  “4th order Valkyries are IMMUNE to your succubus wiles.  You just can’t … OHHHH… AHHH!!! ….  FUCK!!!.....  Yea!!!  Yea right there!!!  OHHHH Fuck Bo!!! I HATE YOU!!!... gods yes!!! YES!!! YES!!!”

“And you were saying Tam Tam?!” Bo could be heard purring loudly.

“Nothing much Kenzi, just meeting up with Tamsin.  Got things to do, place to see.”  Arin said doing her best to act normal although she thought it quite hilarious that Tamsin was so easily taken down by a succubus that doesn’t even use her powers.

Tamsin growled loudly from the top of the steps, “GODS!!!  I’m…. I’m……  DON’T STOP SUCCUBUS!!!”

“You will address you goddess NICELY.  NOW BEG!!!”  Bo ordered as her voice filled the whole house.

“Oh yea.” Kenzi said eating her cereal again  as she found it hard to concentrate.  “Any place in particular?”

“Just here and there.” Arin shot back with devilish smirk.

“Can you be any more vague?”  Kenzi responded to Arin.

“PLEASE BO LET ME COME!!!  PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!”  Tamsin yelled from the steps.

“Nope” was Arin’s terse response and it was the truth.  She couldn’t be any more vague short of not responding at all.  Bo must have whispered something into Tamsin’s ear but Tamsin could be heard yelling out in response “Yes!!! Of course I fucking missed you too bitch!!!  …….. I touched myself almost every night looking at your naked picture!!!”

This way too intimate for Kenzi.  She just finally dropped her head onto the counter and knocked it gently on the surface a couple of times. 

Arin just huffed out a laugh, but yes, this was TMI for her too.  She quickly reached over the bar and pulled out 2 shot glasses, and then fished out the special reserve vodka.  Arin adeptly poured for both of them.

Kenzi saw this and both Arin and Kenzi down the shot quickly without a word.

Kenzi then refilled the shot glasses rapidly and they nodded to each other and downed the 2nd shot.

Kenzi knew that it would not be long now before she was covered in dust, so she calmly pulled out a saucer and covered her cereal. 

Arin could ‘hear’ Tamsin leaking her thoughts so via the link and the tsunami was coming sooner than expected.  Arin grabbed onto Kenzi and yanked her to the other side of the house toward the door just in case the house collapsed.  Right in the nick to time too as the house violently shook.

Tamsin yelled and cursed in both English and her native Valkyrie tongue as she crested hard.  She hated that Bo had so much control over both her body and mind.  At the same time, she thought of no one better she could entrust her body and soul to.  Bo just knew her way too intimately.  Tamsin tried to wean herself off of Bo by not submitting to her own lustful desires, by answering only text messages, and if necessary by keeping phone conversations short and to the facts while they were apart, but who was she kidding?  Bo could see her aura burning for her like a super nova from a mile away when they were together.  Tamsin noted that Bo didn’t feed.  It was probably due to some ‘true love’ thing Bo was trying to attain.  ‘Uggggg this succubus is impossible.’  Tamsin thought to herself.

“So my Valkyrie, ready for round 2?”  Bo questioned on her side tracing her hand barely glazing Tamsin’s taunt stomach muscles.  ‘Wow she HAS been working out’ Bo brooded as a huge smile crept into her expression.

Tamsin was still recovering from her heights of pleasure, but noted that Bo was tracing her now more defined abs.  She was flattered that Bo noticed, but it was not for Bo though.  Tamsin had human attributes now and found that in all her engagements, she no longer had her Valkyrie strength to rely on.  Plain and simple, she had to step up her game.  Kendra, even with a smaller frame had more core strength Tamsin noted sparring with her.  It was not the strength though that made Tamsin a better warrior then Kendra, it was her time tested form and battlefield experience.  She had yet to admit to Bo that fielded injures were taking much longer to heal as compared to other humans and some she recently got still bothered her.  She didn’t want Bo to worry and who knows, Bo may go all alter ego on her again and it was so not worth it to Tamsin. 

‘What is it with this succubus always wanting to go multiple rounds?’  She thought in disbelief.  She guessed it was to make up for lost time.

A voice popped in her head ‘It is safe?’ Arin asked.

‘HELL NO.  Bo is not going to get away with dominating a 4th order Valkyrie that easily.  MARK MY WORDS, floor boards will come showering down by the time I am done with her.  Made sure her Goth pet is out of the way.’  Tamsin thought back maniacally.

Tamsin immediately straddled Bo and trapped her with blazing speed.  Before Bo would react further she brought both of Bo’s hands above her head then cuffed them to a post.  She loved the expression of surprise that came on Bo’s face.

“How DARE you dominate a Valkyrie like that.  You are so going to pay.”  Tamsin sternly said.   “By the way succub-boobs, had anyone else WITH A DEATH WISH dominated you while I was away?”  Tamsin demanded tapping Bo’s pearl playfully to goad the truth from her.

“No.  Only you.  BECAUSE I allow it.”  Bo returned wittily writhing in pleasure.

“Oh no.  It’s because I’ve got mad skills babe.  Speaking of skills.  I think it’s time to trim the hedges succu-slut.”  Tamsin purred as she reached for Bo’s knife again.

Arin kept Kenzi safe since it didn’t take Tamsin long to make Bo peak aggressively.  The floor boards did groan, creek and crack but none fell thank the gods.  It was more dust than anything else.

‘Arin, can to top up Bo when she comes down?  She is not quite full….. ummm PLEASE.’  Tamsin’s voice popped in her head.

‘Oh crap.  Really?  She kind of has an overwhelming appetite for sex and Chi.  I don’t know’  Arin thought back.

‘NO, I just meant a Chi transfer only.  When she passes you, just dominate her nicely and let her feed from a distance.  She doesn’t need to be kissing you to do it.’  Tamsin thought back to Arin as Bo and she got dressed. 

Arin huffed out loudly in a laugh and Kenzi was wondering what she was laughing at it.  ‘Ummm yea like she’ll feed without foreplay.’

‘Trust me, she will.  She’s not just ALWAYS like that.’  Tamsin thought back and huffed out a quiet laugh since Arin thought that all Bo did all day was have massive orgies to feed.  Could she blame her?  

 ‘So most of the time then.’  Arin responded back to Tamsin via the link. 

Bo approached Tamsin before they headed downstairs.  Bo gazed into Tamsin’s expressive green eyes.  She missed that longing look.  The warm, alluring yet deadly glance that was so signature of her Valkyrie.  Bo couldn’t get enough of Tamsin so to the surprised Valkyrie, Bo just hugged her tightly and kept her there.  Bo wanted to spew out just how much she missed her, but she just wanted to enjoy this moment of now.

Tamsin saw the tail end of Bo peddling into her signature black leather pants,  donning on a black vest and of course, the dagger she gave her.  If Tamsin was a succubus, she’d definitely tap that right now she thought when her mind wandered.  Bo then nonchalantly and casually strolled to her and it looked like they were ready to go downstairs when Bo just reached out carefully, with purpose and brought her into a tight longing embrace.  Tamsin was ready to move on after the latest escapade and had the dream on her mind but she hesitantly brought her arms around to comfort Bo.  Initially she brought her hands around Bo and hugged her loosely and tapped her back to say, ‘ok.  Let’s move on’.  But it transitioned to a hug of reassurance that ‘they’ were just fine.  It was contrary to what she was thinking, but here was a succubus that wanted true love and the love of a Valkyrie at that.  Tamsin felt her heart beat for Bo inside her chest and found her body to be on auto pilot as the embrace continued.  Tamsin let her right hand pull Bo in closer at the small of her back while her left moved up Bo’s back to her head  pulling her head and cheek closer to her strongly beating heart.  A simple gesture that meant several things, one of which was that that everything was going to be all right, although it wasn’t.  Also it showed the succubus in her arms how she single handly managed to capture and warm the heart of a hardened warrior.  As they broke, a tear rolled down one of Tamsin’s eyes which was quickly wiped away before Bo noticed.

Bo looked at Tamsin and while wearing a smile said “So where you off to with Arin?”

They both walked down the stairs.

“Oh nothing much”, as Tamsin reached the bottom of the steps.  “We just gotta run some errands here and there.”  Tamsin realized toward that end of that sentence that she’d better elaborate before Bo got suspicious and used her wiles on her.  A moment later she confessed tiling her head “I have to see another Valkyrie for some info I need.”  She stated with a click.

Bo did have a follow up question when Arin just approached her and pushed her against a wall gingerly and said with a scrunched up face, “Hey succulette, missed me?”  Bo had admit that Arin looked all sorts of tasty but she was not going to just be a mindless feeding animal.  “Arin.  Are you sure you’re with the light?  Looks like your sister rubbed off on you.”  Bo asked sarcastically. 

“Yep, I’m still light, but there’s nothing wrong with a ‘little spice’ in life.”  Arin tiled her head and grinned but then she whispered as she came into Bo’s very personal space “Tamsin told me you didn’t top off the tank just now, and to make sure I helped with that.  So feed Bo.”

“No Arin,  I’m fine.”  Bo proclaimed but when she tried to move Arin just held her there.

“Look we can either do this the easy way,” Arin murmured as she  unbutton the top of Bo’s leather pants and unzipped it slowly as she continued “or the even easier way, for *me* that is.  I can have you feeding at the push of a button…. It’s gotta be around here SOMEWHERE” she said coyly tracing her hand dangerously toward the V she just created.  ‘No underwear, how convenient’ she thought.  Arin had no idea how Tamsin could keep up with Bo but for her, she had her fill for a long time so this was essentially an idle threat, but Bo didn’t know that.

Bo just gave up and immediately pulled the remaining Chi from Arin grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her towards here without their lips physically touching.  Her chi did taste different form Tamsin’s now.  Of course it was stronger, but it just occurred to Bo that when she pulled from Tamsin a short time ago, Tamsin felt sad and disturbed while Arin’s felt neutral.  Bo let it go because she could still sense that Tamsin loved her.

Bo stopped the feed but Arin’s hand dipped lower into the V almost hitting home when she heard in a whisper next to her ear,  “Tamsin swore fealty to you a couple weeks back in her native tongue immediately following your tickle fest. Valkyries can’t swear fealty to anyone besides Freya or Odin but she did for you.  FEED, because Tamsin loves you enough to make sure you are taken care of and my sister needs you NOW more than ever to watch her back.”

Arin got bits and pieces of the disturbing dream Tamsin had due to the ‘bleed’ in the link and it did not look good.

Bo knew Tamsin loved her unconditionally, but Tamsin just essentially gave up her mind, body and soul to an imperfect succubus in absolute terms, VERBALLY.  Now Tamsin’s actions matched up with her words. 

Bo then grabbed Arin again and pulled even more Chi.  This time the pull was no longer reserved and slow, it was harsh and with purpose.  Bo, still mindful of Arin’s capacity, took what she needed to be full and then some.  Arin was right, if Tamsin needed her, she needed to be at 100% if not more.

Bo broke the connection with Tamsin and Kenzi looking on taking a couple shots at the bar.  She smiled and gazed into Arin’s eyes.  “Thanks Arin.”  Bo cooed.  “Oh one more thing” Bo said she pulled Arin closer to her, “didn’t anyone tell you to put things back AFTER you’re finished playing with them?” Bo teased as a little bit when a red glow appeared on her index finger.  Bo then tapped Arin on her nose playfully and gave her a little jolt of pleasure.  Much like a static discharge.  It had the desired effect where Arin’s eye’s dilated slightly as good feelings washed all over her expressions briefly.

Arin was glad Bo was at full charge.  Especially with the ‘show of power’ she just witnessed.  She knew that Bo would probably be dumb enough to go with them to Valhalla.  She was not a dumb girl and Tamsin need not spell it out she concluded.  Arin made Bo presentable again and true enough Bo was right on target.

“So my Valkyrie’s, ready to go to Valhalla?”  Bo announced to everyone checking her dagger as she approached the bar.

“Ummmm Who said anything about that?”  Tamsin questioned.

‘YOU FUCKING TOLD BO!!!’ Tamsin thought to Arin.

‘No.  She’s Bo.  Watch, she’ll explain’ Arin thought back.

“Where else are you going.  You need Arin because she can open the portal.  You are also going to see Hildr since from what I have been told, Odin required her to take a vow of silence and she won’t leave the Hall of Warriors.  Third, Tamsin you are my Valkyrie, and I’m not letting you put yourself in danger without me there to back you up.”  Bo said factually with a smile that said that she knew it all and was right.

“No Bo.  Hello.  Odin, you dad is there.  You could cause at more trouble and I’m TRYING to keep you out of trouble.”  Tamsin argued with a dead serious expression on her face.

Bo just snaked her arm around Tamsin’s and leaned her head of her shoulder as if they were on a date, “So it’s a date.  Care to show a succubus a good time?”

“I thought we just did that upstairs.”  Tamsin huffed out a laugh looking up at the ceiling.  “Bo, this isn’t a joke.  You could get killed and it would go contrary to what I am trying to accomplish.  Reality check, I need to keep you safe, and that means keeping YOU from entering Valhalla.  I seem to remember you agreeing to that when Hale was talking to us at the Dal.”

Bo pouted “But that was BEFORE, you charmed me into bed, ravaged my land, clear cut my field and annexed me as your territory.  GIRLFRIEND.”

“Ewwwwww. Bo-Bear!!! TMI. TMI. TMI!!!” Kenzi said clapping her hands over her ears.

Tamsin thought about not seeing her, but Hildr wanting to see Tamsin was important since she was not only from 1,1,1, but she knew the road that lie ahead for her and Tamsin needed clarity from a Valkyrie point of view.

Arin thought out to Tamsin, ‘Just let her come along.  Bo may actually prevent you from getting killed since she’s Odin’s daughter after all.’

“FINE!!!” Tamsin huffed out in defeat.  Bo and Arin against her.  Wow, this was new she thought.

“Hey, what am I chopped liver?”  Kenzi chimed in.  “I can bring Stalingrad and kick some ass to.”

Arin and Tamsin laughed at the same time.

Arin then finally spoke up.  “Why do you think we only carry spears, swords and bows in Valhalla?”

Kenzi thought about it for a second but guessed, “Because old people tend not to do well with new technology?”

Tamsin was a little insulted “Who are you calling old?”  She was about to go farther until Bo stroked Tamsin’s forearm.  That made her lose her train of thought.

“It’s because Valhalla is an enchanted land where things like gun power and ipads, iphones or ‘I’ anything doesn’t work.”  Arin clarified as she lightly laughed.

“So it’s like Disneyland without the Disney.  So not fun Arin Schwarzenegger.  OK I guess I am outie then.”  Kenzi said in disappointment.

“OK shall we go then.”  Bo asked as she led Tamsin to the door with Arin following.

‘Arin this shizzle is all your fault.’  Tamsin lashed out via the link.

‘And YOU don’t give your GIRLFRIEND enough credit.’ Arin retorted.

‘BITE ME!’ Tamsin thought back to Arin.

‘WITH RELISH!!!’ Arin smiled.

“Ugggggggg BOTH OF YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!!” Tamsin announced to everyone as they got in her truck.

It didn’t take long to get to the warp station.  Arin confidently approached a brick wall and a gate appeared out of nowhere with Valkyrie text appearing over it.

Bo still held onto Tamsin’s arm and then asked.  “No need to dial the stargate’s destination first?”

Tamsin just looked up and huffed out a laugh.  “Bo, I can’t believe you just did a Stargate reference.  Sooner or later, you will be saying stuff like ‘the truth is out there’.  Gimme a break mega-boobs.  They are the idiots that thought dialing a futuristic destination using outdated telephone pulse dial technology was a good idea.  Yea”  Tamsin laughed lightly.  She needed that though, some serious stuff could happen at the other side.  “I got a 300 baud modem too that can help with that 4th Chevron not locking.  So you ready to go Daniel Jackson?”

“Yup” Bo smiled as everyone walked through the gate.

Once on the other side, there were 4 Valkyries guarding the gate facing them.  They stood at attention in full battle gear.  They had plate armor with spears in hand with shields already mounted on their other arm.  They also had swords and daggers on their belts.

They looked at Arin but their eyes widened with they say Tamsin and it even grew wider when they spotted Bo.  For a moment, they looked like they were going to make a move and Arin and Tamsin rested their hands on their swords but Bo played it cool smiling at them.

Tamsin whispered “Stay in front Bo, and we will flank a step behind you.  Pretend you command them.”

Bo confidently strode to them since they blocked the path and right as she was within a couple paces of them, they stood aside crisply and let everyone pass.

“OH SHIT, When did they DOUBLE security at these gates?” Tamsin asked Arin after they passed.

“Ever since this new order rhetoric started to grab hold.”  Arin stated looking behind her to ensure they were not followed.

They were passing a wooded area.

“Fuck, they probably just told Odin and Freya we were here with Bo.  Great, this is all I freaking need.”  Tamsin huffed out.

“Don’t worry, Odin won’t do anything with me present, trust me.” Bo said looking back at them.

Not a moment sooner, a group of 12 heavily armed Valkyries ran towards them in formation from the other end of the trail.  They were in full battle gear closing fast and they were coming for them.

“Trouble magnet.” Tamsin growled but she kept her composure as did Arin.

Coming up the rear of the formation, they all saw 2 Valkyries each mounted on muscular white horses in a fast gallop.  The horses too had some armor on them as it glinted in the sunlight.  They over passed the other approaching formation and stopped short of running over Bo, Tamsin and Arin.

Bo’s eyes glowed blue, Tamsin and Arin had their hands on their swords.

They were outnumbered, but it didn’t mean they weren’t going to go down without a fight.


	27. Valkyrie History For 100

It turned out that after the initial shock of integrating with a Fae mercenary group, Kendra’s team was melding in with them well.  It surprised Kendra that her team could be that accepting of other non-humans.  Then of course, Kendra always trained them to expect the unexpected.  The only difference was that instead of hunting these oddities down, they were working side by side. 

Kendra’s team acted essentially as a mercenary group as well and as such had a slightly different weapons package and gear, but it wasn’t a problem to adapt to it since everyone already knew how to use the core items, such as the AR-15s and Glocks.  Kendra however made sure to bring her AR-15 that was modified to use Beowulf rounds compliments of Tamsin.  Sure her AR-15 held fewer rounds than a conventionally chambered AR-15, but one shot was all she needed.

Since Jessica was the team lead, Kendra worked alongside of her but knew that there could only be one person in charge.  As the team integrated more where human and Fae were mixed on patrols and assignments, there needed to be one voice.  Kendra knew the time would come where she would yield to Jessica’s command.  Something she had not done for a long time.  Through her observation of the Fae team however, she did note something odd.

Jessica and Kendra sat down after a long training exercise outside the barracks.  Kendra was tired from the run at the end so she sat down and took a drink of water.  It did amaze Kendra that Jessica although winded, was still able to keep up with her although she looked much older.

“Jessica?”  Kendra said sliding off her pack off of her shoulders.

“Yes?”  Jessica responded glancing over calmly but still breathing heavily.

Kendra decided to get to the point, Tamsin style “John is your CO.  Correct?”

Jessica looked straight at her and just said in a terse manner “Yes.  How did you know?”

“None of you saluted him, but he is revered by your team.  He also has some refined tactical skills and has the total loyalty of the team.  He is also excellent with people.  Even carrot top warmed up to him quickly and that is saying a lot.”  Kendra said taking another drink of water and stripping off her outer sports shirt.  Funny.  Jessica was not sweating either.  She must be a very seasoned soldier.

The rest of the team finally caught up and were all taking the time to cool down at the barrack’s exterior. 

Dyson took up the rear and although in jogging pants wore no shirt.  He was not winded at all.  Wolves were made to run.  Dyson was just cooling off enjoying the somewhat chilly spring air.  He looked like a dog that wanted to stay outside forever.

Kendra looked at Dyson and so did Jessica a moment later. 

Dyson took a big drink and exhaled in relief up into the air with his arm spread out like wings.  Kendra thought that any second now, Dyson would scratch his head of flees.

Jessica then said “And you and Dyson are life mates even though I have never seen you kiss or show signed of PDA.”

Kendra just chuckled “Nope.  Bo Dennis is his life mate.”

Jessica snapped her head to Kendra in true surprise stated “What?  Really?  I thought, by the way you acted around each other, you were a life pair but chose to not make it public.”

“It’s complicated.  Dyson gave his wolf to Bo Dennis, the unaligned super succubus, but something happened where he lost his love, and by the time he got it back, she was with another.”  Kendra said factually.

“With Tamsin right?”  Jessica asked trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

“Nope, with a doctor named Karen Beattie AKA, Lauren Lewis.  Tamsin followed after her.”  Kendra chuckled knowing that Jessica would get confused.

“OK.”  Jessica just concluded.

“So why isn’t John in command?” Kendra finally asked to follow up.

“Because, Derrick and Erica wanted you and only you.  Would you have accepted if you knew some guy was going to dictate orders to you?”  Jessica asked in return.  “Also I knew Kenzi a little better, so I was the logical choice.”

“I might have accepted if given the right circumstances” Kendra answered, but she knew Jessica was probably right.  She was so fiery independent she might have just said no.  A woman who was a leader actually earned more of Kendra’s respect.  “Then what is your rank or place in the team?” Kendra queried to follow up.

“Intelligence specialist and support.”  Jessica said without emotion.  “John has been working with me to be one of his backups.”

That brought another question to mind.  “Who are the other team leads?”  Kendra raised a brow in curiosity.

“Just my partner Dimitri.”  Jessica said getting up to stretch.

Kendra thought about all this for a little while.  “Will this be a problem?  We are going to assign everyone into teams with specific duties.  My team is not an issue, they will follow you.  But your team may have challenges with you leading them.”

Jessica turned around without much expression and said “I have known many of this team when they were in diapers.  I will make due Kendra.”

Kendra observed that the last team to come in before Dyson was 4 of the new recruits.  They were very young men and all were out of shape.  That was odd as she did not see the 5th.  “Where is ummm Alex the other new recruit on your team?”  Kendra asked but then spotted her just sitting alone field stripping an AR while everyone else was taking it easy.  “Never mind, I see her.”  Kendra said a moment later.  “She’s not a bad athlete, she has good stamina since she came in with the main group.  But all 5 of your new recruits need some work on the tactical combat side.  You know we may not use them at all right?”  Kendra asked to gauge Jessica.

“Yes, separate we are weak, but together strong.  If they can contribute to make us stronger in any way, let’s use them.  If they are a liability, then yes, I agree with you Captain.”  Jessica concluded seeing Dyson approach.  “I will forward you all the personnel files for my team and I look forward to seeing yours.”  Jessica then nodded to Dyson and walked away to dismiss everyone for the day.  It was already late afternoon and they had another grueling day of training exercises to go.

“Hey stranger.” Kendra said with a smile as Dyson plopped down next to her.

“Great day to be out.  So invigorating.” He said looking at Kendra with a smile of glee.

“Calm down Dyson.  I know you have the call of the wild here, but I am DONE for the day.  Jessica seems to have a great team.  I just hope those 5 newbies can spin up quickly.  I may have to suggest they get delegated to remedial checkpoint duty.”  Kendra lay back in the chair to slouch down a little and gave in to how tired she really felt.

“Do what you have to do.  If it makes sense then I am sure Jessica will agree.  Both of you co lead the team right?”  Dyson said leaning back as well taking in the beautiful cloudy sky.  His smile and relaxed demeanor still apparent on his face and features.

“Speaking of making sense Dyson.  Are you coming to this wedding because Jessica has already added you to the list as my plus one.”  Kendra calmly said looking into the sky with Dyson.

“Oh, she didn’t need to.  I was just along for the ride.  It’s just nice to be out and about.  Hanging out with you.”  Dyson murmured.

“You should attend Dyson.  Just as one of the guests.  I think we have a gap in the security that only you can fill.”  Kendra carefully said trying to set up the scenario.

“Oh yea?  You seem to have more than enough people needed for coverage.”  Dyson murmured curiously trying to see what she was getting at.

“We do, but I need a specific person to be shadowed and protected at all times.”  Kendra said still not looking at Dyson.

“Aren’t you assigning the detail for Derrick and Erica?  Your teams know that place better, so adding me only makes it worse.”  Dyson said finally looking over to Kendra.

“It’s not for them.  I need someone else protected at all costs and you are the logical choice.”  Kendra said carefully pausing looking into Dyson’s eyes.  She could tell Dyson was trying to deduce who it was but Dyson grimaced very slightly when he figured it out.

“Bo”  Kendra said factually.  “I need you to be her plus one.  Kenzi may be coming with Hale.” 

Dyson’s mind was racing.  Sure Bo and Dyson were able to work well together in a more professional atmosphere, but a social one was quite different.  The biggest item of contention was that he developed feelings for Kendra.  He was unsure how to proceed.  He wanted to be there for Bo, but the more time they spent with one another in a social setting, the more the old emotions he once had would come back.  It was the same situation playing over again akin to Ciarra and him.  Dyson knew first hand that this could end with disastrous consequences.  On the other hand, Kendra was about as close as it came to a friend and partner both socially and professionally.  They still had a ways to go.  He was stuck.  Being there for Bo was fine.  But the possibility of denying his instincts and his love for Bo, that was hard.  For Dyson however, he had made the decision that he would not relive the breakup and pain he caused Ciarra and even Bo.

Dyson responded with a very hesitant nod.

Kendra could see that he hesitated because of her and she was flattered.  Dyson had a chance to be with Bo or at the very least pave the road for a possible future with another Fae, but he resisted.  They need to talk.

“Dyson, listen to me.  I know this is hard on you and well me to an extent.  But after being with the gang for a time now, I found that I …  Dyson, do you know why Tamsin and I get along so well?”  Kendra asked changing tack quickly.

Dyson thought about it for a moment and then said “You are both strong willed and won’t settle for less.”

Kendra laughed lightly at the sugar coating that Dyson kept applying.  “Close.  We are both victims of tragedy.  Tamsin is with Bo now, but she has resigned herself to not only find Lauren, but also bring them back together as a couple they once were.  Reason?  She does not belong.  Tamsin is a warrior with a dark past, a human one at that.  Bo is Fae, representing, life, love, and is all about ethics.  They are oil and water.  You can mix them up briefly but they will separate.  You and I.”  Kendra paused to try to find the right words.  “We are excellent friends I don’t deny that.  Sometimes we are a little more.  But just like Tamsin and Bo.  *I* don’t belong either.  You got yourself a crazy ass human with a vendetta to collect.  I am a flash in the pan for you.  Tamsin and I are going to … how does she put it…. EXPIRE … soon.  Very soon.  Tamsin tried her hardest to not get involved with Bo, but alcohol made her intensions clear as day.  Also after that, resisting Bo…. Easier said than done.  You know that.”

Kendra paused and tried to find a way to end by putting the blame on herself to ease the blow “Dyson, you and I both walk the road of solitude together, but it’s me that can’t go farther.  It also wouldn’t be wise.  I’m sorry; I haven’t been making things easy on you.”

Dyson had a lot to process.  He had no idea that was Tamsin’s end game and crap that had to suck.  Tamsin loved Bo that much where she would give her away so that Bo would ultimately be happy.  It was so unlike her, but then Bo brought out the best in people.  As for Kendra dumping him nicely, it was Kendra that gave up and Dyson found that it did not stop him from trying to make something work.

After a long pause, Dyson finally spoke.  “Kendra, I really care about you and you do have a future.  You just have a want it and take it.  Now that we’ve gotten to know one another better, I want to tell you that you are incredible for a human and still something to marvel at when compared to even Fae.  I value you too much to throw away whatever we do have.  So I will still stay the course.”

“Dyson, if you have a chance to be with your life mate, *DO IT*.  Seize her and never look back.  OK?” Kendra concluded but added “I’ll support you the best I can partner.”  

Dyson nodded but was confused.  Who was Kendra referring to? Bo was his life mate, but when the term was used more loosely in a human context, it meant something different.  It meant he still had the ability to choose his destiny.  Was it a choice, or was it a one shot deal that was hard coded into his species?

Kendra got up and stretched “Well I have to hit the showers.  See you at dinner ok?”  She collected her pack and various items and was about to leave when she glanced over to where Alex was and found she was practicing tactical exercises in the field amongst hay bales. 

Dyson looked on at her and did his best to smile, but something irked him.  The thought of losing Kendra.  Had she made that many in roads into his life that she mattered more than he thought?  He of course took in her full form as she stretched in her sports bra and tactical pants with various hardware like a Glock and the same custom AR magazines she used in the last raid.   

As Kendra observed Alex’s maneuvers, she concluded that they were ok but it was apparent that she was not a full time mercenary.  They were a little sloppy and unrefined, but training could take care of that.  She was dismissed for the day, but she still kept working as if she had something to prove.  That she wanted so much to be on the team Kendra deduced but why?  Kendra felt it best to get Alex’s file before they met in a one to one setting.  She walked away went to the lockers.

She checked in all her various weaponry and was about to proceed to get undressed when out of nowhere, hands gently encircled her from behind, light kisses brushed her temple and moved down slowly to her neck.  She knew it was Dyson and she exposed more of her neck unconsciously to allow the kisses to go farther.

“Dyson” Kendra said softly and with an uneven breath.  “People could walk in on us.  This is the ladies room in case you’re lost.”

Dyson whispered.  “Alex will be a little longer and Jessica doesn’t reside here in these section of quarters.”

Dyson took in her scent as always and her pheromones after a hard day of training were strong and intoxicating.  Like many nights just bedding with her, he had grown accustom her scent, but this one was brute and primal and therefore he was driven to have more of Kendra.

“Dyson” she exhaled almost in a moan.  “What’s gotten in to you?  I know Bo isn’t here so….  Mmmmmmm …. You shouldn’t be sexually frustrated.”

Dyson didn’t answer for a moment when he undid Kendra’s belt and pants letting it fall to the floor rapidly with a thud due to all the hardware on it. 

Kendra peddled out of her pants putting her right hand above and behind her to grab the back of Dyson’s neck.  She rested her other hand on Dyson’s clasped hands now around her waist.

“Aren’t you suppose to… mmmm… MMMMMMM  be saving this for… WOW… Dyson you’re good ….saving this for Bo?  The… MMMMMMM god … the unaligned succubus.”  Kendra groaned exhaling sharply as he moved to kissing her shoulder and back of her sensitive neck.

Dyson whispered into her ear borrowing her quote when they were at the hospital, “No, because *THIS* human is rocking my world.”  Dyson switched to the other shoulder and neck nipping it slightly.

“Ahhhh!!!  Dyson!!! Ahhhh Shit!!! . I… I AHHH!!! … I can’t give you everything Dyson!!!... fuck!!!”  Kendra moaned out loudly.  Kendra couldn’t believe that Dyson was learning her so quickly.  He was extremely skilled.  He had never touched her that way before.  Kendra always executed when Dyson needed it, but it was a quick ‘deed’ for Dyson’s release.  She didn’t allow him nor did she accept his advances before.  This was different.  Dyson romanced her slowly and gently in such a way that she wanted more.  Classic sneak attack.

“Kendra, I know.  Just relax and it’s time for me to give back.”  Dyson whispered as one of his hands circled her very sensitive breasts.

“Ahhhh!!!!!  No Dyson.  It won’t be fair for you.  Ohhhhhh god!!!  Where the hell … OHHH!!! did you learn that move?!  FUCK!!!” Kendra exclaimed as she arched her back in response.

“It’s not fair if you keep pleasing me without release for yourself.” Dyson said in a deep voice nipped her ear lobe but moved his hand toward her thinly clothed sex.  He knew he couldn’t enter her, but he could make her peak still.  He advanced slowly to her clothed pearl to allow Kendra time to get warmed up to the idea.  Meanwhile, he ghosted his other hand over her now very prominent points poking through the material of her sports bra.

“Dysooooon!!!!!! AHHH!!!  You … must have been quite.. the AH!!!!! Mmmmmmm …… ladies man in another Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!!!!  AHHHHH!!!!!!.”  Kendra tried to get out over her now full on gasps of pleasure.  She was so into holding onto Dyson’s hand caressing her tips to keep some semblance of control but she found out too late that Dyson’s other hand had moved lower as he rang the bell at the top of her entry ever so softly at first but that was all it took for Kendra to just transition from moans and gasps of delight to screams of bliss and gratification.

Dyson could feel Kendra reaching peak so he slowed down slightly to bring her to the precipice gradually.  He wanted to ensure that she enjoyed it.  He knew Kendra was at peak when she could no longer make words, just muffled screams of ecstasy. 

Kendra was totally owned when Dyson moved to her pearl.  She was enjoying his advances so much the thought of what she couldn’t give to Dyson disappeared and it became the farthest from her mind.  If Dyson kept her there, she might have let him go all the way.  All she could do now was to control her screams so that the whole place didn’t know she was in the throes of heated passion.

For the first time, Kendra submitted into the waves of passion willingly.   To the enemy, a shape shifter, and at the same time she gave into her best friend.  She crested viciously hard because she never allowed herself to feel this way ever post Eric.  But for Dyson, she would allow it since they were already so close to each other.  It wasn’t like Dyson didn’t know what she looked like naked, but he never saw her peak, which was something she was very private about.  Kendra made an exception for Dyson today.

Dyson supported her as she rode her peak when her legs got wobbly. 

As Kendra was descending, she finally turned around to face him throwing her arms around his neck.  Kendra took him by surprise when she kissed him deeply and sensually on the lips with all of her unabated feelings and emotions behind them several times.

During those kisses Dyson felt his heart move for this human.  He realized that in those brief moments as they were kissing, it revealed the Kendra he once knew.  A bright, vibrant and free spirited soul.  Unencumbered by the limitations and burdens this cruel world forced upon her.  She broke free of those confines and soared for the briefest of time however fleeting.  As for Dyson, witnessing it was an awesome spectacle in itself.

Kendra finally calmed down as Dyson helped her over to a bench to sit down.  Dyson continued to hold her in an affectionate manner.  She had no idea what to say or do.  What blew her mind was that both of them had clothes on, but yet she crested so furiously.

Kendra needed a little time to think and digest what just happened.  She thought she dumped him less than 30 minutes ago.  Did she not make it clear enough?  Not that she regretted what just happened.  It was more so of a commitment issue mixed in with some personal insecurities.  Was she too lost to be saved?  Would she accept Dyson’s help to get her through this when she has been so staunchly independent?  Could she ever give her heart to another after the hurt she experienced with Eric’s loss?  Could she ever move out from under Bo’s shadow if she were to go with Dyson?

Kendra finally spoke thinking it best to not address what just happened.  “Hey Dyson” she said locking onto his caring gaze.  “Let’s get washed off quick before Alex or someone else finds us.”  Kendra said getting up and helping Dyson out of his cloths.  Kendra contributed her remaining articles of clothing however scant to the top of the pile.

Kendra led Dyson to a curtained stall and Dyson turned on the shower for both of them.

Dyson had never taken a shower with Kendra before even though they were already close.  It was nice for once that Kendra allowed Dyson to assist in washing her.  Essentially allowing Dyson to feel her entire body and learn it even better. 

Kendra, post release was still on cloud 9.  In this moment, she allowed her guarded personality to drop suspending the world of reality and rules.  She allowed them to bend a little and as such, surrendered her body for Dyson’s hands to roam unchallenged.

Turn around was fair play so Dyson allowed Kendra the same access.  Kendra motions were more gentle and caring.  She kissed his back and chest rubbing her body against his as she washed him off.  Dyson had unlocked a piece of Kendra that he had never seen and he wanted more.  Before he knew it Kendra was working his wolf in an unhurried manner.  As normal it responded. 

Kendra was bring Dyson to his peak, when she heard someone enter the locker room.  It was most likely Alex.  She peered out the small opening of her curtain without stopping her motions and yes, it was.  She turned to Dyson who heard her too and Kendra then smiled wickedly and shrugged. 

Kendra leaned into Dyson and whispered softly and provocatively into his ear.  “It’s Alex.  Just give it to me Dyson but be stealthy about it like you were when I was undressing.”  She squeezed his wolf hard and continued “You wouldn’t want the lower ranks to think that CAPTAIN Kendra Shaw is a loose right?”

Dyson just nodded. He heard the shower next to him turn on and someone enter it.  He sniffed the air and it was Alex.  Kendra was extremely Talanted and Dyson knew he was going to peak hard.  He held in Kendra tight as he exhaled silently when he released his seed onto her.  His release was controlled and slow to prevent himself from making sounds.  It concluded with only the sounds of both showers running.

For the first time, Bo never entered into either person’s thoughts.  Kendra essentially moved out from under Bo’s immense shadow after all.

Kendra smiled with satisfaction and backed up.  She washed herself off quickly and kissed Dyson on the cheek.  “You’d better get out of here.  I have to stay and condition my hair anyways.”  She whispered as she pulled her long dark locks behind her.   

Dyson stealthily fetched his stuff and left the bathroom and then ducked into his area to get more fully toweled off and dressed.

Kendra got out of the shower and was already well on her way to getting dressed when Alex walked out in a towel.  As she passed she immediately acknowledged Kendra and said “Captain”.  Her brunette hair was in a messy bob although still damp.  Kendra liked her own hair long but always pulled it back so it didn’t get in the way during exercises and drills.   Alex looked like by human standards to be in her early twenties and had an athletic tone to her body although not very muscular.  Kendra was packing up her items to bring to her room when she noticed that Alex had 2 tattoos one next to each other on her upper right arm, normally hidden by a uniform.  Kendra had learned that each of these insignias separately belonged to the tree elder clan and fire sprite clan respectively.  The correct insignia Kendra and team displayed on their vests was Derrick and Erica’s creation.  It was of a large mature tree all glowing in a red orange aura.

Kendra knew that each of Dimitri’s team members were tree elders and well Jessica, had all the fire sprites.  John, she couldn’t tell.  They all displayed the new insignia and worked extremely well with one another, but deep down, they still identified themselves as their species akin to race in humans.

Kendra and Dyson had a lot to think about in terms of where they were going but as always both of them resigned to take things slowly and let what naturally came out of it go to fruition.  The rest of the evening, Kendra and Dyson hung out with the rest of the team laughing and having a good time.

Kendra left a little early to get something in her room for her headache.  She assured Dyson she was ok and she would be right back.  It was odd Dyson was a little clingy but she understood why.  It probably had to do with their locker room tryst.  She was ok with it, just confused as usual.

After she got back to her shared room, she popped some aspirins and decided to lay down for a couple minutes since she couldn’t take her PTSD medication at the exact same time.  She needed it she surmised since she didn’t want to hurt or scare Dyson every time they were together.

Kendra never returned and Dyson started to get worried.  He was about to get up and check on her, but Alex returned and informed everyone that Kendra turned in early.  He hoped she was ok, but wanted to give her space just in case.  For the first time in weeks, they were near each other, but slept alone.

Dyson stayed a little longer with the group and then went to this guest quarters to sleep.  He tossed and turned and lay awake for most of the hour wondering to himself if he had done the right thing by making moves on Kendra.  She did kind of let her stance be known by the sheer fact that said she couldn’t move forward in their relationship.  However, what happened earlier that day was too magical to just let go.

The horses stop short of Bo, Tamsin and Arin from a gallop.  The horses then went up on their hind legs briefly and came back down.  Both Valkyries quick dismounted in full battle armor except their shields were still mounted on their back.

Tamsin noticed that as the Valkyries on the horses approached quickly, they were not in an attack formation.  In addition, they did not have any offensive or defensive weapons ready and these Valkyries had shields, swords and bows.  They looked as if were trying to get to them as fast as possible.

Arin noticed that the formation approaching looked like one unit, but some had black sashes and some and gold.  Some had none since they were in training gear.  Had this been a real unit attacking, it would be more consistent.  Also, Odin’s units did not intermingle with Freya’s in attack maneuvers.  She just saw the war horses coming into view when a voice popped into her head ‘Arin of 15,12,3 stand down, this unit is loyal to the new order.’ A familiar voice said.

Tamsin heard a familiar voice of Sigun in her head ‘Tamsin of 4,1,8 this unit falls under and is loyal to the new order and is yours to command.’  Once Tamsin heard this she thought to out Arin ‘Dammit Arin, we needed stealth.  You might as well have announced our presence over the PA system.’

Arin quickly thought back, ‘I said nothing.  You?’

Bo was about to draw her dagger and maybe Chi suck them dry, but she felt Arin’s and Tamsin’s hand firmly on each of her shoulders.  In unison, she heard “Wait Bo.”  She was confused, but trusted them as the fully armored Valkyries purposely strode toward her.  They did not have their swords drawn yet.

Sigun spoke to Bo formally “Bo Dennis, the unaligned succubus, blood daughter of Odin, and goddess of the new order, I am Sigun of 7,3,4.  COMMAND US.  We are yours.”  They both then immediately knelt before Bo with only their left knee on the ground.

Bo was surprised by this turn out as the running unit caught up with them less than 30 seconds later and halted meters behind Sigun and all knelt as one in a crisp motion.  She never asked Tamsin about all the details of what being goddess of the new order meant.  Nor did Tamsin elaborate since Bo never pushed her.  She only used the term goddess when she dealt with Tamsin in more intimate settings.  Apparently word had gotten out that she was here.  Her brows raised slightly at the surprise turn of events but played the part calmly and well.

“Sigun, rise.”  Bo commanded and with that the Valkyrie stood at attention.  “How did you know I was here?”  Bo asked authoritatively but gently.

Tamsin and Arin wanted to know that answer to that one as well.

“A Valkyrie guarding that gate told us upon your arrival so we formed up what we could to defend your banner at such a short notice.”  Sigun said factually.

That led to a follow up question which Bo was always good at.  “Are we at war or under imminent threat because I remember or recall neither upon my last visit here?”  Bo asked.

“Odin and Freya have also been informed of your presence here as well.  The guards at the gate were told by our gods in Valhalla not to engage you since either they were too few or you are an honored guest here.  However, that also may mean that forces for Odin and maybe Freya may be amassing although none of us have received such orders.” Sigun said getting to the point.

“Sigun.”  Bo said soothingly, “I hate war and it’s a very last resort.  And most of all, I will not start one. Second, there are only 2 gods in Valhalla and none of you can or should give your fealty to a Demi-god.”  Bo said expressing her views politely.

Sigun expression went to one of confusion but then spoken aloud “Tamsin of 418 belongs in your order and also has given you her fealty.  We wish to do the same.  Also aren’t you here to unite the Valkyries and the Kingdom of Valhalla under one god, you?”

Tamsin heard this and huffed out a laugh and looked away.  Word spread fast amongst the sisterhood.  While Sigun’s information was correct, it was for a bigger reason.  One that Bo immediately clarified. 

Bo then replied “Tamsin belonging in my order as you say and giving me fealty has less to do with serving me as a goddess, but more to do with a bond we share.  One of …. Umm ‘love’.  Love automatically encompasses fealty since it is a higher order emotion.  Tamsin serves me not due to duty but because she loves me unconditionally with her entire heart and soul.  When one does that, everything else you see follows as a result.”

Bo paused and looked at Arin and Tamsin.  She noted that Tamsin’s cheeks got a little red but otherwise kept their expressions neutral.

Bo continued and declared “I am NOT here to take over Valhalla in a coup d'etat.  We are simply here to go to the Hall of Warriors and talk to Hildr.  So I don’t think marching in with an army quite works.  We only need a quick mode of transportation there since my dad knows that I am here.”

“Already on it.” Arin stated.  A single horse without a rider came bounding over the hill and battle armor and stopped in front of Arin.

Tamsin then interjected.  “Sigun, we need to disband this make shift unit before we all become fallen.  If we need you, we’ll let you know ok?”  Tamsin said stepping forward.

Sigun glanced and Bo who nodded and a short time later she ordered the unit to disband.  She still stayed with Bo, Arin and Tamsin to ensure they had everything they needed.

“Bo, you go with Arin on her horse and I’ll go with Sig ….”  Tamsin said but stopped abruptly as she looked behind her as a whinny of a horse caught her attention.  The white horse paused as if trying to think but then it came out of the woods and trotted towards Tamsin.  This horse was much older and in an unkempt state.  It was wild, but more to the point, it had several battle scars on it which had healed a long time ago.

Tamsin knew this horse.  It was her battle horse a couple centuries back.  As tradition, Valkyries released battle horses back into the wild if they were not killed it battle and were too old to continue to be of useful a service.  Horses were shared but it so happened Tamsin favored this one.

The horse stopped short of Tamsin, probably sensing something was wrong.  It would jerk its head back and retreat backwards but not run away.

Tamsin knew Arin could recall her horse via the link since she was on active patrols on Valhalla.  Tamsin however knew she didn’t have one since she visited Valhalla so seldom, but yet one showed up.  It was as if she had some sort of link with this horse.  Tamsin knew how intelligent this horse was on and off the battle field and could probably sense she was fallen in some way. It just innately knew.

Tamsin approached slowly and in soothing tones with her hands up in view.  “Ajax.  It’s me.  Remember?  Tamsin…  I’m fallen, but it’s still me.  Come on boy.  It’s ok.”

Ajax still bucked his head but no longer backed up.  It allowed Tamsin to approach him. 

Tamsin stroked the horse gently on its cheek and miraculously the horse settled down.

Arin was amazed that Tamsin even had a link to a now wild horse.  Retired wild horses will allow Valkyries to approach them to sometimes groom and feed them if needed, but retired horses never responded to a Valkyrie call to arms.  She still had to question if Tamsin even recalled this horse.  From the look of surprise on her sister’s face, she guessed not.  Through all the crap Tamsin did on behalf of Odin, her horse, although having many riders from Freya and Odin’s ranks *CHOSE* Tamsin. 

Sigun’s voice then popped into Arin’s head as a thought.  ‘Shit, that bitch can recall RETIRED Valkyrie war horses even when she is fallen.  This just gets better and better.  Arin, I think it would be easier to tell me what powers she doesn’t have.’

Bo smiled seeing a gentle and kind side to Tamsin.  It figured that the only person that got along well with Tamsin other than her sister and more recently her was a horse. 

Bo approached as Tamsin rested her head against the Ajax’s long bridge.  She heard Tamsin talking to Ajax softly.  “Oh yea, you had a rough time?  Tell me about it.”  Tamsin said as she huffed out a laugh “………. Yea…. I know sweaty, your left shoulder hurts, I’ll give you a massage later ok?….. “  Tamsin then chuckled lightly then responded “Well I think I can beat that.  *I* fell for a succubus, daughter of Odin, and DADDY DEAREST doesn’t like me, hence I fell in more ways than one.”  The horse seemed to understand and it nuzzled its head into Tamsin’s some more and snorted.

When Bo reached Tamsin and they broke their ‘hug’ and Bo with a confused look asked.  “Tammy, Valkyries can talk to their horses?”

“Oh gods Bo.”  Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes, “Anyone can Baby Fae, but good luck on getting Ajax or any horse to talk back though.  A horse is a horse.”

“Of course.” Bo said with a grin “You have to introduce me to Mr. Ed later ok Tam Tam?”

“Not too shabby Bo.  Not too shabby.”  Tamsin said jumping up on the horse to get herself situated.    It was much harder to get on this horse since it had no saddle or harness.  She had to ride it bare back and trust the horse followed Arin’s and Sigun’s. 

“Bo you go with Arin.  Arin’s horse is faster and Sigun will lead the way.”  Tamsin stated when Arin’s horse came up beside Bo.  Arin helped Bo up and they were all on their way the hall of warriors.

Even though the ride was rough for Bo, she enjoyed the picturesque scenery as it whizzed by.

For Tamsin, Ajax although was a much older horse, still managed to keep a decent pace as they headed to a fast approaching large castle like granite structure.   The ride made her feel alive again.  It brought her memories back to all the times she rode with Ajax into war.  Ajax always had her back.

Tamsin quickly dismounted Ajax outside of the tall structure.  Bo, Arin and Sigun were already waiting for a short time.  Bo approached Tamsin who was just beside Ajax.

“So what now?  Where is everyone?” Bo asked as she went up to pet Ajax.  Ajax was older but still looked strong.  His mane and tail were matted and needed brushing.  She reached out and stroked Ajax’s bridge gently.  After all, any friend of Tamsin’s, Bo concluded, was probably a friend of hers.  This horse probably knew Tamsin better than she did Bo thought.

Tamsin was about to respond when both of them stared at Ajax.  Ajax gracefully brought one of his front legs forward and the other front leg curled under him.  He was kneeling for Bo.  Tamsin was taken by surprise.  All Valkyrie war horses were trained to kneel on command for Odin and Freya as they passed in formal ceremonies.  However, Ajax did this all by himself without any of Tamsin’s queues. 

Arin and Sigun looked at each of other and Arin spoke in a mumble.  “A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse.”

Sigun smiled and then mentioned to Arin “Even this horse knows a goddess when he sees one.  How come Bo doesn’t see it herself.”

Arin thought about it for a second then stated “She was raised by humans.  She was taught that everyone was equal.  No one is greater, no one is less.  As such, she fights as one of us since she considers herself as one of us.  Therefore, she saved Tamsin’s life not only for love, but because she would never ask something of any of us she would not do herself.”

Tamsin finally patted Ajax’s shoulder to get his attention with a humiliated look all over her face. 

When given a choice in the past, she always took Ajax into battle.  Not only did he have her back so to speak, he had a sixth sense about him that made him quite effective.  It looked like he still had it.  He could sense that he was in the presence of a goddess.  Tamsin thought being in the wild so long would have dulled his senses but no, they were still razor sharp.  This only confirmed further to Tamsin that yes, she is the goddess of the new order.  Did she even need to point that out to Bo?  No Tamsin concluded.  As far as Bo was concerned she wanted to be an ‘ordinary human gal’ and that is what she loved about her as well.

“Ajax, come on.  Get up.”  Tamsin said all embarrassed.  She turned to Bo and in an apologetic manner and said “He probably thinks I’ve got Scooby snacks.  Such a show off.”  She concluded with an eye roll.

Bo chose not to question it.

Ajax finally got back up and Tamsin continued, “This is the Hall of Warriors.  It is the least guarded structure in Valhalla since you can’t hurt spirits and souls.  I know it looks immense, but last time I checked there are only 3 Valkyries on guard the whole time.”

“OK so how do we break in?” Bo asked walking to Arin and Sigun.

“We don’t, we knock.  Hildr is from 111.  She controls the guards at the door.”  Tamsin said with a click.

“Sigun, can you stay at the entrance with the guards and let us know if anything funny happens?”  Tamsin asked and Sigun nodded.

They walked down a 3 story tall hall lined with marble statues on either side.  The statues were all of Valkyries in one form at another.  It was open to the air on one side and a cool breeze came though.

“Are these statues of Valkyrie heroines?”  Bo asked as they walked down the long hall.

Sigun answered “Yes, but move over, these were all Valkyries that gave their lives over 2000 years ago to fight and defeat a monster that almost made everyone in Valhalla history.  We called him Gordread.  We believe he was a spawn form Hel.  He was a 10 story tall, 8 armed monster at the torso with 4 legs of a lion and sharp talons for feet.  You will see what he looked like once we get to the center.”

“Oh” Bo said as she observed that there were a mix of Valkyries.  Some belonging to Freya since she saw the gold sashes and some to Odin, the black sashes.  So followed up “Both Freya and Odin worked together to defeat this monster right?”

Arin then spoke up “As a last ditch effort, yes.”

Tamsin then cut in “Bo there was only one God in Valhalla at the time and it was just Odin.  Freya was just another ordinary Valkyrie.  What happened is a long story, but to summarize.  Valkyries split off from Odin and joined Freya who was considered a rebel.  She had a different idea on how Valkyries should collect the souls of fallen heroes.   A bloody civil war ensued.  Normally Odin could just take away all the powers of Freya and her followers, but during a battle Odin casted her into the pool of eternity which normally kills Valkyries, but Freya miraculously survived and attained Odin like powers of her own.  She became a goddess in her own right.  She hence granted powers to everyone that followed her flag.  This prolonged the battle and both sides were taking heavy losses.”

Arin then continued, “Gordread created a huge fissure in the ground and then rose out of it.  That monster took advantage of the situation and started to kill everything in its path.  His objective was to collapse the kingdom of Valhalla so that only Hel would reign supreme.  Odin and Freya each on separate fronts didn’t have enough power to overcome this beast.”  Arin gestured as they approached the center of the building to 3 story tall version of the monster.”

Sigun then said, “Both sides were close to extinction as Gordread smashed through the Valkyrie ranks. It was the time when Freya and Odin met on the battle field.  Their first instincts were to kill one another but the beast was before them.  Odin tossed Freya the long sword of destiny which could pierce and kill anything assuming you could get close enough to use it.  It was his only physical asset beyond his powers that enforced his rule.  Freya for her part diverted her best Valkyries to flank the beast taking command of Odin’s front line to take out the threat.  An uneasy truce was formed with a simple nod from both parties.”

“This is where it gets good succubus.” Tamsin stated glancing at Bo.  “This scene you see before you, the Valkyrie statues in the hall, are those that fell in that final offensive.  Hildr was there but was thrown back by the beast,” pointing to the small Valkyrie statue getting up from the ground in front of the 3 story beast. “Freya played her hand well as all the Valkyries converged to cover her.  Odin for his part could control the elements like wind and fire but did his best to confuse and distract the beast.”  Tamsin clarified pointing to him in the back of the battle field.  “The Valkyries with Freya all gave up their lives and you see her here,” Tamsin said point to the singular gold Valkyrie with a sword plunged into to beast’s heart. “Freya made it and slayed Gordread at great cost.  This Hel spawn beast busted into flames and melted back into the fissure and was never seen again.  In the aftermath,  there were so few of us left that Freya and Odin agreed to rebuild the ranks together.  No longer was there one kingdom one god.  Odin and Freya both ruled over Valhalla from that time on.  And everyone lived happily ever after, yadda, yadda, yadda, The End.”  Tamsin quickly changed topics and said sarcastically “OK.  The bed time story is over. Can we go now?”  Tamsin asked somewhat impatiently. 

Bo could not help but to tease Tamsin and said “I’ll take Valkyrie history for 100 Alex.”

“Uggggggg.”  Tamsin said in frustration.

“Wait, who is that kid on Gordread’s shoulder?  I thought you said Freya was the only one left in this scene.”  Bo asked pointing to the beasts upper left shoulder blade.  “You mean you had children amongst the ranks to fight?”

Before Arin could respond the voice of Sigun popped in her head.  ‘This goddess does not miss a thing does she?’

Arin responded ‘Nope, you want to take this?’

“That is a long LONG story Bo,  You wanna pull up a camp chair, I’ll setup a nice warm fire and we can all roast some s’mores while I tell it?”  Tamsin interjected with a scrunched up face.

“That’s ok, I got this Tamsin” Sigun said as she guided Bo to the other side of the hall and brought her in front of a statue of a little girl.

Bo looked at this statue up and down.  This Valkyrie was only 4 feet tall at most.  She was covered in clothes that were too big for her and she wore a hood with a mask obscuring her nose and mouth.  She wore no armor and Bo doubted and any armor could fit a kid.  She had a non-descript small shield and a short sword and an empty quiver with no arrows or bow.  Also this statue had no inscription on it at its base like the others.  Instead the crest of Odin and Freya was embossed on it.  This young girl’s hands were resting on top of her short sword which was pointed down on the ground in front of her.  There was nothing special about her in terms of her gear.  It was a Spartan setup, while the rest of the statues had more ornate items.  But the odd thing was this statue had a lot traffic.  A path in the stone floor showed it was visited often and others put their hand on top her hands looking at the smoothness and almost polished look in those places.

“This statue is known as the Missing Valkyrie.  This child was accredited with helping Freya achieve her death blow.  Freya needed the sword of destiny to pierce Gordread’s heart and almost had to settle for less until this young Valkyrie managed to get on his back undetected and stabbed her short sword deep into his shoulder.  It was enough of a distraction to allow Freya to deal the killing blow.  Freya tried to save that young Valkyrie but was thrown off violently.  The last accounts of this Valkyrie were sketchy but she was never seen again.  Several young Valkyries came forward to try to claim it was them but none had any proof, but for all we knew she was killed as well.  Rebirth wasn’t an option for any of us at that time since all our temples were destroyed during the long drawn out civil war.  No, we didn’t allow our children to fight in this battle, but sometimes, well all the time, kids don’t listen.”  Sigun concluded. 

Arin then interjected and teased.  “Hey for all we know it could be Tamsin.”

Tasmin then responded annoyed “And maybe I am.  The next tour begins in an hour, so can we move on?”   

Bo did have a question though to Arin “So why is THIS particular Valkyrie visited so often?”

Arin was surprised that Bo was so keen.  “Since it is not a NAMED Valkyrie and the fact it is just a kid,“ Arin gestured to the little statue ” she is an inspiration all Valkyries in Valhalla especially those in their first couple of life times.  She embodies the core values of our culture and showcasing that someone with so little can be so pivotal in history.  She also wore no designations, made no allegiances and didn’t take sides.  She did what was right, gallantly defending the kingdom of Valhalla and thus preserving our culture and code.”  Arin concluded factually.

Tamsin finally came up to Bo and took her arm.  “I’m getting all misty eyed here and I gotta see Hildr.  Can we go?”

They doors were further set back from them and obviously the 2 guards were observing them silently the whole time since the ‘Gordread exhibit’ was less than 20 meters from the large double doors.

They could see the 2 Valkyrie guards had on black sashes in full battle gear.

‘Hildr, I’m here at the main door to the hall with Bo and Arin.  Come fetch us.  Sigun is going to wait outside with the rest of your guards.  Come quick before the next tour starts.’  Tamsin thought to Hildr.

As they 4 of them approached, the 2 guards stood in front of the large floor to ceiling double doors, lowered their spears and pointed it at them.  Bo took the lead even though Tamsin tried to hold her back and walked to their spear tips and said in a friendly voice.   “Hi.  I’m Bo Dennis, blood daughter of Odin, and goddess of the new order.”  Her tone changed to a serious one as she growled “I am here to see Hildr of 1,1,1.  I am COMMANDING you to let me and my friends pass.”

The 2 Valkyrie guards took a moment, but thought it best to step aside.  They probably knew they were outnumbered and it was not like there was anything of serious worth in the hall.  Besides, Bo thought, who hasn’t heard of her name yet.  She was more than just famous, she was IN Famous she gloated.

The guards hauled opened to the heavy double doors and Bo, Tamsin and Arin walked inside.

‘Never mind Hildr we got in, Bo just ordered your guards to stand aside.’ Tamsin thought to her.

It was a veritable paradise Bo thought.  It was bustling with warriors from all eras.  They were just hanging around having a fun time.  The place itself had openings in the top of structure in several places to allow natural sun to get in.  Below them was a cobble stone path and ample greenery and various small housing structures flanking them.  The path curved through ponds, streams and small water falls in addition.

Hildr approached Bo and bowed slightly and smiled.

“Hi, I’m Bo.” Bo introduced herself.  “You probably already know Tamsin and Arin.”  Bo stated gesturing to Tamsin and Arin respectively. 

Hildr just nodded solemnly and walked over to Tamsin did the standard Valkyrie greeting.  She then did the same for Arin.  She motioned them to come along and follow her which they did.

It took a couple minutes of walking but they reached a small tavern.  As then entered it was alight with activity.  Men and women warriors of all eras were just drinking and exchanging war stories it looked like.  They approached a table with an Asian man and he stood up to greet them.

Bo immediately stepped forward and introduced herself with a sincere smile “Hi.  I’m Bo.”

“Yue Fei, General in the Jin Dynasty.”  He bowed to her.  “Please sit everyone.  Tamsin and Arin, you should visit more.  Hildr talks about you a lot.”

“Talks?  Thought she couldn’t.”  Bo asked.

Hildr giggled and kissed Fei and hugged him.

Bo had never seen a Valkyrie so happy. 

“Hildr and I have a strong Valkyrie bond so words aren’t necessary.  I can sense what she is trying to say in the bond we share.  She may not have a voice, but I can be her voice.”  Fei corrected.

“OK so Hildr, why did you call me here?”  Tamsin asked going straight to the point.

Bo whacked Tamsin lightly on her arm which again earned her a 'you just did not do that' look.  “Manners Tam Tam.”

“To what do we owe the honor?” Bo smiled at Hildr and Fei.

“That is that I freaking said.”  Tamsin mumbled.

“THERE you are Tamsin and Arin!!! Oh my!!!”  a gentlemen with a Scottish accent and dress said with surprise and put his arms around both of them.  “Are ye going to introduce me to this fine lady?”  He gestured to Bo with his breath smelling of alcohol.

‘Fuck Arin, this is all your fault, he probably wants a quickie, and YOU started it all by posing as me.’  Tamsin quickly thought to Arin.

“Sir William Wallace, this is Bo Dennis, the unaligned succubus.”  Arin said. 

Bo gave him her hand and he bowed and kissed it.  She just smiled back trying to find out how he knew Tamsin and Arin.

“Bo, Sir William Wallace was one of the warriors we escorted back to Valhalla.”  Tamsin clarified annoyed that he was roaming his hands all over her and her sister.

‘Arin I am so going to kill you’ Tamsin thought to Arin.

‘Hey you are the one that yielded to his command.  Over and Over and OVER again … like the Energizer bunny.’  Arin shot back to Tamsin.

“Come on LADIES, let’s have one go around for old time’s sake.  You two owe me after the way I was hanged.”  He said pulling them out of their seats.

“As much as I love to, I can’t Sir Wallace.  I am Bo’s umm girlf… spouse … umm Bonded pair.”  Tamsin said trying find the right wording as well as to get out of his grip without hurting him.  Valkyries were not allowed to harm anyone in the hall of warriors by their code.  They earn it after all.  “Take Arin, she’s easy an unattached.”  Tamsin said a heartbeat later.

“I am NOT a Slut!!! WHORE!”  Arin spat back.

“Oh great, so we’re on a your such a whore fight now!  Because you’re such a whore that….”  Tamsin said but was cut off by Sir Wallace.

“LADIES LADIES LADIES!  There’s PLENTY of muscle UNDERNEATH this kilt to satisfy all of ye!  Besides, Ms. Succubus can JOIN US too Tamsin!”  Sir Wallance proclaimed loudly to everyone in the bar a little drunk.  “Ya can’t cheat if she knows!”  He sang out and then laughed heartily.

‘Arin, I can’t do this with him.  Really, I’m kind of bonded to Bo.  WHAT THE HECK!!!  Did I just say that in all seriousness.  Just fucking slap the shit out of me now.’  Tamsin thought over the link to Arin.  She just could not believe she was picking up HUMAN ethics and morals.  Valkyries, since they always dealt with death knew how to have fun.  They worked hard and then played hard.  Well, too hard at times for Tamsin she mused.  This thought was rudely interrupted when Arin’s open palm made contact with her face with force.

“OWWWW!!!!!!  Mother of GODS!!!!  What the FUCK!!!  That HURT!!!”  Tamsin yelled at Arin rubbing the now red welt on the cheek

 “You told me to slap you and I did.”  Arin grinned evilly.

“No need to fight, I PROMISE I am more MAN than both of ye can handle ladies!”  Sir Wallace said splitting them apart and putting himself between them.

General Fei finally interjected “Sir Wallace, we do have business with everyone.  Maybe another time.”

“Be a sport about it laddie!  I tell ye what.  Talk to Bo first and I’ll be back with Tamsin and Arin before ye know it.”  Sir Wallace offered never releasing his vise like grip on Tamsin and Arin.

Bo could see the internal struggle in Tamsin’s expressions.  Arin was neutral and seemed to have no qualms about being with Sir Wallace, but Tamsin looked conflicted and it seemed in some way, she wanted to please Bo and be monogamous.  Bo new Tamsin did care about what she thought of her.  This was no longer the freewheeling Tamsin from months back, but someone that wanted to commit 100% to a relationship.  Yet, Tamsin was still trying to reunite her with Lauren.  Other than the pang of guilt that just jabbed Bo, she realized that she was not only cramping Tamsin’s lifestyle as a Valkyrie but also Bo was applying a double standard if she didn’t allow it.  She hated double standards.  Bo was a succubus and bedded with several Fae while Tamsin was away at precinct 69. 

Bo looking on at this was jealous and angry as he had his hands all over her Valkyrie.  HER VALKYRIE.  She was possessive as if they were more than just a couple but ‘bonded’ as Tamsin just put it.  The words ‘pair’ and ‘spouse’ that Tamsin used may have been something to throw off Sir Wallace, but it also had a ring of truth to it.

Bo began to fume and get mad.  However, she resisted the urge as she really didn’t have the right to be logically.  She felt her eyes start to turn hues of red as she got up from her chair calmly and made her way to Sir Wallace.

Tamsin and Arin quickly glanced at each other with an ‘Oh Shit’ expression on Bo’s approach.

Tamsin knew that if Bo’s eyes were flicking red, the only rhyme that came to mind was, they’d all be dead.  Not good and something needed to happen fast before a Succubus and demi-goddess goes medieval on everyone’s ass in the hall of warriors never the less.


	28. Destiny

Bo’s eyes were flicking slight shades of red but it was getting more and more pronounced as Sir Wallance kissed and fondled Tamsin and Arin. 

“Oh come to join us Ms. Succubus?  Come along then lassie!”  The inebriated man spoke. 

His hands wrapped tightly around both of them working their way up under each of their beasts as he kissed them on their cheek in turn and laughed heartily.

Tamsin had to act quick and thought to Arin ‘FUCK Arin, kiss the goddess of the new order good bye if Bo goes postal here!!!  This is the heaven for warriors for a REASON. Shit she’s just about to melt down!  Quick, lead Sir Wallance away and offer a show for all this friends.  DO IT!!! NOW NOW NOW!!!’

Arin leaned into Sir Wallance and seductively said “Sir Wallance, why rush for the main course and when you AND ALL your friends can have an appetizer first.  May I dance for you at your table if it pleases you?”

Tamsin instead of resisting turned into Sir Wallance as well,  he was now cupping one of her twins but turned to him obscuring that action from Bo.  Tamsin then rubbed his chest out of view of Bo with as much PDA as possible and purred “And right when they get warmed up by Arin, I’ll be there and BOTH of us will dance for you and you may just get so full, you’ll forget ALL about the main course.  Think about it.  You’ll be the ONLY warrior in the hall that will EVER get to have an audience with the TWINS of dark and light and all your friends will witness it.  It’ll better telling everyone about it since everyone will KNOW about this grand conquest.”  Then quickly asked as a matter of course, “I need to talk to Bo, my bonded pair for a minute though to see if can joined us too.”  Tamsin said with a wink and evil smirk.

Bo saw Tamsin lean into Sir Wallance and say something to him,  it looked like he was copping a feel and she couldn’t resist her anger anymore as she felt her eyes turn full on red.  ‘How dare he touch *MY* Valkyrie like that.  She’s MINE and ONLY MINE!!!’ Bo told herself.   Then in a voice several octaves lower decreed and demanded Sir Wallace, “I commanded you to unhand …. ”

Sir Wallace released Tamsin as she could hear Bo in her alter ego voice and without waiting for his answer immediately locked Bo into a deep kiss.  She felt the ANGER, DISTAIN, and PRIMAL RAGE emitting from Bo’s red aura.  It was hate at its worst.  She just prayed she was not too late.

“Oh all right Lassie,” Sir Wallance waved a hand dismissing Tamsin for now as he looked on at Arin who just smiled and led him away.  “Just don’t take too long!”

‘You BITCH!  I don’t dance on tables, with poles, or do lap dances.  I’d kick your ass right now if this were not for a greater cause’  Arin thought back cuddling against Sir Wallance as his friends looked on and cheered at their arrival.    

‘Fucking tease all of them if you have to.  This bitch is so pissed off and juiced right now the she’ll level the entire hall and then some!  I need to disarm this nuke so you got the fucking easy job.  I’ll help you later.’  Tamsin thought back quickly.

‘And WHO thought of juicing Bo fully *BEFORE she got here?’ Arin communicated via the link rhetorically.   

Tamsin ignored Arin and proceeded to push Bo into a wall next to Hildr and General Fei’s table.  They were all looking at this scene with great concern since Bo was glowing bright red.

Bo pulled Tamsin in close and tight as if holding on to her for dear life.  The kiss surprised Bo and she felt Tamsin shiver as they continued contact.  Bo knew that her red aura was emanating her negative emotional state onto her.  That was the last things she wanted to do was to hurt Tamsin but Tamsin was brave and held the kiss.

The thought of Sir Wallance man handling Tamsin was still fresh in her head and Bo felt compelled to do something out of shear anger and jealousy.  Bo wanted to kill.  She wanted Sir Wallace dead and then resurrect him to kill him again.  Wash, rinse, REPEAT.  The monster inside of her took hold as she swiveled and turned to be able to see Sir Wallace and with a quick motion broke the kiss and extended her free hand to Sir Wallance.  The Bo Tamsin knew inside barely kept hold as Bo held in her wrath with all her might but was losing quickly.

“TAMMY.. Help me PLEASE!!! … I CAN’T ….. *STOP*!!!” Bo called out of Tamsin in a shaky alter ego voice.  Bo morphed into her monster alter ago again and stated with authority “He will PAY for defiling what is MINE and ONLY MINE!!!  You are weak and show him mercy Tamsin but I will show him WHO IS GOD HERE!  May the gods of Hel have mercy on his soul because *I* have none!”

Tamsin had to act quickly, she, as a fallen Valkyrie, didn’t have the strength to overpower Bo or her full powers to cast doubt, but even if she could, HOW do you cast doubt on a god?  Bo was still holding into her and obviously kissing did not work.  HOWEVER, Bo as a goddess in her alter ego state would have the power to now understand ancient Valkyrie where-as normal Bo Dennis could not.

In soothing tones, Tamsin then proclaimed calmly into Bo’s ear repeating what she told her before in her native tongue, “I, Tamsin of the 4th order, promise on my soul that I will spend the remainder of my lifetimes faithful in love, service and devotion to you Bo Dennis, goddess of the new order.  I will never cause you harm and will observe my homage to you utterly and completely against all enemies in good faith and without deceit.  I only ask that you accept this flawed and fallen Valkyrie before you into your realm as I am yours to command until my final breath.”  Tamsin then added “No one is EVER allowed to see much less touch a Valkyrie’s soul but you have managed to touch mine.  Others may be able to touch me physically, but never in the way only you can.”

Tamsin sensed that what she said was working.  Her red aura faded back at little as the Bo she knew emerged again.

Bo still in a shaky lower octave voice in ancient Valkyrie murmured, “I told you before I *AM* the monster you were looking for.  LOOK AT ME.  Why do you cover for me, kill for me and so foolishly give me your fealty and unconditional love?”  Tears streamed down Bo’s face rapidly even in her red glowing state.

 “Because,” Tamsin replied in English “You taught me that nobody, not even a gods like Freya and Odin are perfect.  We all have faults with sins to atone for, demons lurk inside all of us.  You just so happen to be the only demi god or god that I know of that has a conscience.  And you know what, not even the gods know how to love or forgive.  So when we do both, we become greater and more powerful than even them.” 

Tamsin felt Bo’s red aura almost completely fade away as Bo cried some more in Tamsin’s arms.  Bo finally found it in her power to bring back her extended arm that pointed to Sir Wallace into the hug as Bo rested her cheek on Tamsin’s chest.

“I gave you my fealty and devotion because I LOVE you for EVERYTHING you are and ACCEPT you for any faults without reservation.  And when you do falter, I will be with you to help you through those harsh bitter winter storms to warm you and help light and guide your path.”  Tamsin concluded rocking her succubus gently.

Tamsin then heard someone else sob gently and blow their nose.  Tamsin glanced over and found that Hildr was wiping her tears away with a cloth that General Fei apparently gave her.  ‘Uggggg, I am so glad Hildr can’t speak or else I would be so teased by now’ she thought to herself and also to Arin.

‘FUCK, get your ASS over here!  I am running out of moves! … AND clothes’  Arin thought back.  ‘Did you fucking disarm the succubus yet?!’  

‘Gimme a min sis.  You can’t rush this feelings crap unfortunately’ Tamsin thought back quickly.

Bo felt her Valkyrie rock her ever so gently in a comfortable embrace.  She felt so weak and needy now but it was a welcomed change from earlier. Tamsin to her bewilderment had managed to bring her down from her enraged state only using words which was rare.  The proclamations Tamsin made in her native tongue were beyond beautiful.  Now she knew what Tamsin said to her 2 weeks ago and being able to hear and understand it as it was meant to be was moving.  Those statements of love and devotion as well as the ones that followed made it to her heart turning it away from its selfish desires and the resulting rage.  It melted them away into nothingness for the Valkyrie gave her everything which couldn’t ever be taken away.  It wasn’t her body that really mattered after all, it was her soul.  Sir Wallance, try as he might would never be able to touch that part of Tamsin Bo contended.

Bo finally spoke in her regular voice still in the embrace.  “Tamsin, I feel like such a horrible person.”  Bo confessed still sobbing lightly.  “How can I want to purposefully hurt people that even look at you wrong but yet here I am sleeping around and screwing everything that moves.  I hate double standards, but yet here I am enforcing one.”

Tamsin huffed out a laugh “You’re a succubus, you need Chi to live.  Case closed.  For me all it takes is some alcohol which is the complete food and I’m just fine.”

“Since when do Valkyries know so much about love?”  Bo asked finally looking Tamsin in her deep green eyes.

“Don’t give me too much credit Bo,”  Tamsin laughed lightly and scrunched her face “I just read you the book definition of unconditional love and you fell for it succubus.”  Tamsin teased with a grin.

“Well I think when we get back, let’s snuggle up to a good book and you can read to me all those campy clichéd love lines in your language.”  Bo cooed. 

“Whatever, like I read.”  Tamsin said pecking Bo on the lips.  Bo was smiling again and her tears stopped flowing.

“Tamsin, I’ll wait for you down here.  I really have no right to stop you.”  Bo said changing topics quickly to address the issue at hand.  Bo then moved really close to Tamsin and whispered into her ear.  “But only *I* can dominate you.”

Bo felt better knowing that Tamsin was still her Valkyrie no matter what happened with Sir Wallance.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and said “Don’t worry Bo.  We won’t be rolling around in the sheets with Sir Wallace.  You can stay and watch.”  Tamsin said tilting her head in the direction of Arin.  “We talked him down to a lap dance for him and his friends.”

Bo looked over at the table and sure enough Arin was now only in her underwear crawling across the table seductively to one of his friends.  “Oh.”  Bo said getting a little hungry.

“Lap dance means that we can touch them but they are not allowed to touch us.  And… “ Tamsin said looking at Arin briefly.  “I need to join in now since Arin needs some tips from someone with more field experience.  Me.”

Tamsin looked at Bo who finally broke her stare at Arin.  “So Bo.  Are we copasetic?  ‘Cus I gotta get there before Arin kills me.”  Tamsin said with a click.

Bo was actually impressed that Tamsin was able to still keep her body for Bo only and also satisfy Sir Wallance too.

Bo with a broad grin hugged Tamsin and purred “You did a bait and switch on Sir Wallace.  You are just ingeniously evil.”  Bo then pecked Tamsin on the lips with a broad smile “Thank you Tam Tam for being for so thoughtful.”

Tamsin looked up in the air as if considering something.  “Ohhhh …. Ingeniously evil.  I do like the sound of that succubus.”  Tamsin mumbled bending her knees slightly smiling.  “Anyway, gotta run.”

As Tamsin was walking to Arin’s table, she shouted back to Bo, “Come by and I *MIGHT* dance for you too.  REMEMER lookie but *NO TOUCHIE!!!*.”  Tamsin cackled as she walked off knowing that Bo would not be able to help herself.

The crowd at the table cheered loudly as Tamsin hopped up on the table with Arin and danced for them feeling her own body as she contorted slowly and seductively.

“About fucking time.” Arin growled lowly.  “Fuck I am going to be sooo scarred from all this”  Arin said as she stepped behind Tamsin and brought her hands to snake in front of Tamsin as she nibbled the back of her ear. 

‘Good moves sis.  Never took you for Dark, but at this rate, you’ll fit right in’ Tamsin thought to Arin.

The crowds from table and the rest of the bar now went up in a loud cacophony of whistles and cheers.

“This is soooooooo very WRONG.” Arin murmured as her hand untucked Tamsin’s shirt so a little of her toned tummy displayed to the crowds.  “I might flip my cookies right now.”

‘Wait!’ Tamsin thought back to her sister in all seriousness, ‘you *ARE* being on the level with me.  In all your life times, you never veered off the straight and narrow.’  Tamsin then put one of her hands behind Arin’s head to get Arin to lean in closer to hers as Tamsin looked seductively at the crowd.  Her other guided Arin’s hand to lift up her shirt a little farther while Tamsin bent at the knees.

“YES!  Alright!!!, I’m a prude.” Arin mumbled back defeated kissing Tamsin’s neck, “I am accustom to private one on one encounters.  That threesome with Bo.  FINE.  It was my first time, but I was ok with it since I wasn’t MAC’in with *YOU*.  Also I don’t do crowds OK?!  So sue me!”

Tamsin’s thoughts raced quickly through her head.  For her this was a no brainer.  She had done so much depraved items in her life times that this was nothing.  For Arin, daughter of Freya and with the light, this was something new and Tamsin actually felt bad for her.  It was not like there was a choice.  In order to convince Sir Wallace this was something better, she had to up the ante.  Now the choice was how to either get through this or find a way to back out without violating their word.

‘Arin, I’m…… sorry.  I just assumed…  I can talk you through this.  First do you still like to be with Sir Wallance?  Separate now and you take one end of the table with Sir Wallance’  Tamsin thought to Arin as they broke.

‘Yes, I still want to take him.’  Arin thought back meekly.

‘OK, then do you like performing for him?’  Tamsin quickly shot back, to which Arin looked at her and nodded very slightly.

‘Good, look into his eyes, see how much control you have over him when you dance in front of him……  Do you like that type of power?’  Tamsin asked over the link.

‘Yeeeessss’ Arin hissed out as if in a trance.  ‘He can look but he can’t touch no matter how much I tease.  POWER.  Dominion over one of the greatest heroes.’

Wow Tamsin thought.  It’s the quiet straight and narrow ones you gotta look out for.

‘Arin, concentrate on Sir Wallance, tune everyone else out.  If you keep Sir Wallance entertained, I can take the rest.  ALSO use me like a prop.  DON’T OVER THINK IT, OK.  USE ME to drive him mad got it?’  Tamsin thought quickly unbuttoning the top of her pants and slowly making a V which only erupted more yells and whistles.

Tamsin knew Arin agreed as soon as Arin looked back at her with a grin and expression of pure evil.  That also drove the table and surrounding tables mad as she cat walked over to Tamsin in slow fluid motion and turned her around to face the end of the table with Sir Wallance.  She quickly planted her lips on Tamsin’s which took Tamsin by surprise taking in the jealously in Sir Wallace’s eyes although he was cheering loudly.

‘Shit, I think I found Arin’s fetish.’  Tamsin thought to herself.  ‘Once you taste the dark way, you’ll never turn away.’ Tamsin thought to Arin to which Arin then stood behind Tamsin and slowly and seductively in an over exaggerated motioned unbuckled her bra then tossed it to Sir Wallace but stayed under cover behind Tamsin.  Tamsin observed that Arin’s eyes never broke their steely gaze toward Sir Wallace who was near bordering frothing at the mouth like a rabid dog.

“I want *MORE* sister.  I *WILL* have Sir Wallace licking my boots by the time I am done with him!” Arin growled into Tamsin ear as she moved down pulling Tamsin’s straps to the side nibbling on Tamsin’s shoulder while looking on at the target of her affection.

‘Wow, she’s good.’ Tamsin thought to herself.  ‘Almost better than myself….. *ALMOST*’

Tamsin looked on at the crowd that was getting larger by the minute.  She then saw one very blue eyed succubus amongst them at a table further back.  Bo was hungry and well it was time for some payback for nearly destroying the hall of warriors.

‘Arin, you got this? ‘Cus it’s time to make the baby Fae beg for mercy at my feet for nearly killing us all.’ Tamsin thought out.

“Tamsin’s going to another table but the show if FAR from over!!!” Arin announced to everyone boldly.

Arin had the stage presence and pulse of the crowd which was new for her but deep down she loved it.

‘Time to get friendly with everyone else BUT Sir Wallace.  I what MORE dominion over him.’  Arin thought to Tamsin as a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

They fist bumped one another quickly as Tamsin hopped from table to table until she was in front of a table with a succubus.  She observed that General Fei and Hildr were one table away as she started to do a slow and seductive cat crawl toward Bo who was still standing.

‘NOT a fucking word Hildr.  This NEVER EVER *EVER* happened.  The freaking things I do for my succubus.’ Tamsin thought out to her.

Hildr just gave Tamsin the thumbs up.

Tamsin finally got to the Blue eyed Bo and gestured with her index finger to come over.

Bo was impressed.  At first Arin seems a little unsure of what she was doing and became even more ridged when Tamsin joined in, but all of a sudden, something clicked.  Bo guessed Tamsin was coaching her, but more so, Tamsin unlocked something that Arin had all along.  Now Bo saw a very sudden spike in Arin’s aura and not so much Tamsin’s.  She was impressed that Tamsin was this well-rehearsed.  I guess being dark did give Tamsin more field experience Bo mused with a smile.

Bo knew her eyes were bright blue now, but she didn’t care.  Tamsin then hopped over to her table and Bo was extremely impressed how she crawled to her like a lion hunting its prey.  She was drawn to her Valkyrie and before she knew it, she complied to Tamsin’s beckoning.

Tamsin then purred into Bo’s ear but never touching her “Bo, you’ve been a bad succubus.  You almost killed everyone in warrior heaven and *THAT* is a huge no no.  Now Arin and I have to do lap dances for everyone here because of commotion you caused.  So are you going to be a good succubus now?”

“Oh Tam Tam, I’ll be good for now.  I can’t promise anything about later.”  Bo smoothly let out sniffing Tamsin’s neck careful not to touch her.

“REMEMBER no one can touch me, not even you Bo.  Else if you do, then EVERYONE else can too and we don’t want that to happen again do we?”  Tamsin question rhetorically as she pulled her shirt over her head and then quickly unbuttoned Bo’s vest to give her an even a better look at Bo’s assets.

“I thought you couldn’t …”  Bo hesitated as Tasmin pull her in closer.

“WHAT?  You can’t touch me, but I can RULE over you Bo.”  Tamsin replied knowing she was going to own the succubus. 

Bo just got hungrier and hungrier as Tamsin backed up to the center of the table.  Tamsin continued to dance and peeled off her pants tossing them at Bo leaving Tamsin only in her underwear.  This caused a huge uproar as warriors were pushing their way to see Tamsin.  So much so some of them impacted the wall and shook a shelf above them violently.  A heavy round shield on the shelf began wobble and fall forward and she saw Hildr trying to get up and draw her dagger to deflect it.  But Bo without much thought drew her dagger swiftly, switched it to her left non dominant hand and without removing her gaze from her Valkyrie, she hurled the dagger at the heavy metal shield which was set to fall on the crowd.  Bo didn’t pay much attention to it but for some reason she knew she was on target as the dagger penetrated the heavy shield above and to the left of her and tacked it securely back onto the wall.

Bo was getting a little jealous as Tamsin teased other patrons at the table, but no one touched her so at least in that sense she could live with it.  She never saw this side if Tamsin and all along Bo was the one that thought she had all the moves.

Bo took in the whole scene of the whole bar just going wild when she felt someone yank her to the side.  It was Hildr with General Fei next to her.  Without a word Hildr signaled Tamsin that they were going outside in the main hall entry Bo assumed as Hildr nearly ran there towing Bo by her vest and General Fei following along closely.  Whatever Hildr had to say it was important.

Hildr pushed open the large double doors with urgency and the guards outside assisted.  Sigun was waiting outside with a confused look but followed Hildr still pulling Bo along to an exhibit next to Gordread. 

General Fei caught up and finally spoke, “Bo, this is important.  Is this *YOUR* dagger?”

Bo looked at Hildr as she held up the dagger that Hildr must have dislodged from the shield at the bar.

“Yes.”  Bo said trying to figure out where Hildr was going with this.  “Tamsin let me have it since she had so many in her collection.”

They were in front of a large metal plate.  It was a piece of armor or sorts but was too large to fit over any human or Valkyrie, then Bo looked at the Gordread statue and found it was wearing armor as well and this looked like a piece of it Bo surmised quickly.

With that Hildr immediately took Bo’s dagger and with Sigun and guards looking on, easily pierced the armor like going through a potato.

Bo just shrugged but Hildr’s and all the surrounding Valkyries eyes widened knowing that this was important.

General Fae spoke quickly and announcted on behalf of Hildr as she held Bo’s dagger up, “Oh my gods!  THE LONG SWORD OF DESTINY!!!  This was thought lost in the battle with Gordread.  It has been reforged!  And… And Tamsin.  Gods of Valhalla be kind.  She *IS* the missing Valkyrie!  Then she’s also the same Valkyrie that united me …”  Hildr was overcome with joy as she wept and hugged Bo.  General Fae spoke again “united me with my bonded pair and love Yue Fei.”

Bo was taken aback by all these revelations.  She had no idea how all the dots were connected.

“Excuse me?”  Bo asked confused holding onto Hildr.

Sigun after taking a couple steps back as if receiving a hard blow finally stepped forward “THIS piece of armor from Gordread is enchanted.  Nothing penetrates it.  Watch.”

Sigun draw her sword and stood over it and brought it down with all he might, but other than a loud clang, it didn’t even make a dent or scratch.

“THIS is my magical battle axe.  Capably of piercing most things if not damaging it”  Sigun stated taking it off her back.  She then brought it up high above her head and swung down at full force.  It impacted harshly with a louder noise with blue sparks flying from it.  Same result.

“Only Odin’s Long Sword of Destiny could do this.  By the sheer fact that your dagger can, it means it is that and only that.” 

General Fei spoke for himself as he stepped forward rubbing Hildr’s back to comfort her. “Hildr saw what happened to Gordread when Freya slayed the beast.  Hildr’s account of the missing Valkyrie was that after Freya stabbed that beast through his armor and heart, Freya was thrown off by Gordread’s many hands.  She used her shield to deflect the blows as she retreated, but the missing Valkyrie being so high up had no choice but to jump since Gordread already destroyed her shield and her sword was jammed inside the beast between plates of armor.  As she was descending by rope quickly but one of Gordread many hands hit her breaking her rope and throwing her across his body.  The Valkyrie grabbed onto anything to slow her uncontrolled descent.  But she grabbed into the long sword of destiny’s handle which was also jammed inside the beast.  Hildr remembers the missing Valkyrie falling breaking off the handle of it but was thrown far and clear into the woods as he convulsed and burst into flames.  THIS dagger you have was probably that section that broke off, but more importantly the only person that knew about it and could have it in their possession is the missing Valkyrie.”

“That could simply mean Tamsin just found the sword.”  Bo said trying to play devil’s advocate.  Not that she doubted it, but it was kind of a big jump.

“Bo” Sigun stated, “I have read the many prophecies of the arrival of the goddess of the new order and the missing Valkyrie and one of our most sacred text reads:  “ Sigun looked up briefly and recited “The missing and lost Valkyrie will fall in defense of a code long forgotten.  She will then rise into the ranks of the goddess of the new order for she wills it.  The missing bringing forth with her destiny.  For destiny will be within reach and find solace with a god once more.  It is destiny that will bind the separate but equal kingdoms of the one.  Then she, the missing but lost will find her way, ever faithful to the ideals of the sisterhood and to the goddess of the new order.  The Valkyrie having powers to move the hardened hearts of all that hear her, will lead all to rally for one and three.  One kingdom, one code, one god.    It is her fate that she will fall for her goddess where two become one.  Bonds that tie, but liberate.”

“OK…” Bo said a little confused, but was able to keep up somewhat.  “Can’t your writings be more direct and to the point”

Hildr finally released Bo, gave Bo back her dagger and then dried her eyes and said through General Fei “No.  Because then we have no faith, no hope since we will not need it when it is spelled out.  All along, we had a temple dedicated for the rebirth of the missing Valkyrie but it all depended on how you translated the word ‘fall’.  Tamsin became a fallen Valkyrie when she refused her orders to bring you to Odin.  She fell in that way but not in the battlefield, her ethics and older code is what stopped her from following though.  This first statement was assumed that the missing Valkyrie fell on the battlefield with Gordread.  Destiny here refers some times to the sword, to fate or both but they will find its way back to you Bo as it has now.  Although you chose it, believe it or not, both destinies chose you.  Also ‘lost’ and ‘missing’ are not referring to the same thing here.  ‘Missing’ refers to the name we gave that Valkyrie, but in this context lost means Tamsin lost herself to the dark tendencies of Odin’s order.  And then the last phrase where she will fall again, is not what it seems.” 

“So does that mean that she will become a fallen Valkyrie again?  Wow, makes me want to go to the next chapter.” Bo said in a sarcastic but blunt manner raising both of her brows slightly.

“No Bo,”  General Fei said on behalf of Hildr “She fell…. IN LOVE … with the goddess of the new order.  You.  In the case where you are bonded, 2 souls become one.  That is already done from what I heard of her moving proclamation of love and fealty to you a couple moments ago.” 

“She can’t bond with me.  I read up on it.  She is fallen although I must admit I feel connected to her at some level, but I don’t know if that qualifies.”  Bo murmured back to Hildr but added “Well assuming that is all true, what of reuniting you with Yue Fei.”  Bo asked shifting her gaze between the General and Hildr.

General Fei then spoke up.  “Hildr and I became both madly in love.  She bonded with me and protected me beyond that of what fate intended.  However, we all die.  Another of Odin’s Valkyrie’s took me here to the hall leaving Hildr my body.  She returned to Valhalla and begged Odin to allow her to see me in the hall but rather than kill her for her disobedience, he made an example of her.  The hall had no guards at the time and Odin casted a spell to keep everyone except gods out.  So the metal securing the doors yielded to nothing and an invisible shield of sorts prevented anyone from scaling the walls and entering.”

Hildr looked like she was going to burst in tears again remembering that moment but after a brief pause the General continued.  “Hildr tried for weeks to get in but each time without success.  No magic or potions were strong enough in this world or other plains.  After months of trying she lay at those double doors every night crying and finally would not eat.”

The General Fei took Hildr into a hug but continued.  “Finally, one night like any other, a hooded and masked Valkyrie appear in front of her, forced her to her feet and nearly had to carried Hildr to the doors and with a dagger that looked like this, broke through the locks with ease and opened the door.  Hildr barely had the energy but limped inside and others came to her aid.  When she turned around, that Valkyrie was gone.  Everyone in the hall was aghast at her emaciated condition and Odin didn’t want to make us unhappy, so his hand was forced and he let her stay, but this time guard the hall and take a vow of silence so others will not follow.  You see, only the Long Sword of Destiny or a reforged version could do this since it was more powerful than even Odin.  So that is why Hildr assumed that when she found that dagger, it would tell her who helped her that night and would also lead to the missing Valkyrie.”

Bo looked on at Hildr who finally broke the hug and kissed him with a huge smile.  Bo found herself actually wiping a tear away because the moving love story.  But she had a lot to process as did Sigun who was still standing back in apparent shock.

Sigun closed her eyes briefly and smiled.

Before Bo could think about it further, Arin and Tamsin pushed open the double doors still in mid conversation.

“… instant strip club, we should have charged sis.  We’d make a killing.”  Arin stated to Tamsin walking next to her with a scrunched up face.  She was still adjusting her clothing.

“You know it’s impolite to point right?”  Tamsin teased.  “You can wear a tight top but next time wear a top with more ruffles and folds like moi.”  Tamsin murmured gesturing to her black top with material crossed over her chest in an X but had several pleats and folds.

“I can’t help it if those pervs stole all our underwear.”  Arin shot back a little loud approaching everyone crowded around the piece of Gordread's armor.

“Yea sis that is what happens when they have not seen anyone as hot as us like since FOREVER.”  Tamsin announced fist bumping Arin.  “But of course *I* was hotter.  Smooth moves for a rookie though sis.  And ohhhh I have NEVER seen Sir Wallance beg so much.  NICE.”  Tamsin smiled and Arin returned a grin an nudged Tamsin.

They were getting along really well now Bo thought.

Tamsin and Arin came to an abrupt halt in front of everyone but Tamsin saw everyone gawking at her.  It occurred to her that something was wrong.  There seemed to be no apparent danger, but the awkwardness of the situation could be felt from miles away.

Tamsin then spoke to all and asked flippantly “What?  Can’t we talk about girl stuff?”

The situation only got worse when Hildr walked up to Tamsin and kneeled with only her left knee on the ground.  Then pretty much immediately everyone else including General Fei did the same.  That only left Arin, Bo and Tamsin standing.

“Booooooooooo.” Tamsin warned and looked at her sternly.  “We JUST got back fixing your last mess up WHICH by the way could have scarred my little sister for LIFE TIMES and now what did you do?”

Bo slowly approached Tamsin and then kneeled herself to which Tamsin said “Get UP Bo.  This is not funny.  Everyone get up.  I have no idea what sick joke this…”

“Tamsin, Hildr has found the legendry missing Valkyrie.  It was YOU all along.”  Bo purred as she got up and hugged her.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and said sarcastically “Ummm did you hit your head too hard?”

Bo backed up a little then tapped on her dagger hilt “You had the sword of destiny all along and you let me have it.  It just went through Gordread’s armor over there.”

Shit Tamsin though.  How did anyone know that?  Does Hildr just test everyone’s sword and dagger?  Tamsin knew the cat was out of the bag, but she had her reasons for keeping it a secret.

“I found it and gave it to you.  You’re welcome by the way.”  Tamsin said huffing out a laugh and looking away.

“So do you DENY you are the missing Valkyrie?”  Bo asked Tamsin straight on.

“Whatever.”  Tamsin mumbled but turned her attention to everyone else and announced “WILL EVERYONE PLEASE GET UP.  Hildr, you are of 111, I should be kneeling to you not the other way around.”

Everyone got back up and General Fei spoke again on Hildr’s behalf and stated “Tamsin, please, I know you are the Valkyrie that breeched those doors and allowed me to be with my love.”

Sigun then announced, “Valhalla needs you Tamsin,  We, the sisterhood need you.”

Tamsin abruptly turned to Bo.  “Bo, we have to go NOW.” She commanded urgency taking her hand and tugging her to Ajax.

Bo knew that Tamsin was really uncomfortable with this situation and she was evading and running from something.  Bo knew better than to question her Valkyrie now since there would be a later time.  She soothingly said “OK Tamsin.” 

Tamsin helped Bo up on Ajax as General Fei shouted on behalf of Hildr, “Tamsin, you can’t escape fate like Eir.”  Hildr pointed at Eir’s statue.  “It was foretold she would fight him and she didn’t turn back.  She fought Gordread courageously every step of the way only to be killed swiftly when Gordread slammed her into the ground.”

Tamsin was incensed.  She turned around in anger and yelled back at Hildr “HISTORY IS WRONG HILDR!!! Eir….. She fought but was unable to get her broad sword go in between Gordread’s armor plates.  She was able to dodge and fend off Gordread’s many arms BUT one of his talons’s grabbed her, picked her up and slowly and sadistically crushed every bone in her body as she cried out in blood curding agony.  Then ONLY after she was dead he slam her into the ground with so much force it made her PASTE!!!  PASTE!!!  There’s no glory in this and you’re asking the WRONG person.”

General Fei stepped next to Hildr as she wore a very slight smile.  Finally Hildr spoke again through the General in a calm tone. “Tamsin, I told you what was written in our history books and tales we tell our young ones.  But how do you know in exacting detail the way Eir fought and died?  I told no one, but I know because I was 10 steps behind her.  I also seem to remember a small Valkyrie to her left less than 3 meters away.”

‘Fuck ambushed.’ Tamsin thought but was still angry.  Tamsin then quickly strode to where everyone else was and in a loud booming voice proclaimed “We *WILL NOT* have a civil war again.  I will take no part of it.  Call me what you may, but I REMEMBER it all since it was my first war!  Do *YOU* Hildr?  Did you forget our kingdom almost collapsed?  All the Valkyries lining this hall, most of OUR sisters ….   GONE!!!  REMEMBER the struggles we endured post Gordread, the harsh winter, the starvation, the famine and drought that followed!!!  THAT cost is why the missing Valkyrie will STAY missing.”

“Tamsin, let’s just go.”  Bo declared but saw Arin step towards her horse “Arin, we’ll be fine.  Thanks for escorting us.”

Tamsin quickly mounted Ajax with Bo in front of her and rode off to the nearest gate.  It seemed that Ajax was mindful of his riders since he moved with a slow trot.

Arin just stood there for a moment and watched them trot away for a bit.  She was still in shock that her sister all along was the missing Valkyrie.  Tamsin did tell her about it once when they were mere kids, but the story was so unbelievable that she thought Tamsin was joking.    Tamsin was missing however in the aftermath for a several days probably to heal, but eventually found her way back.  By that time several young Valkyries claimed that it was them that fought alongside Freya.  With no definitive proof, she was assumed dead.

She walked over to her horse but felt via the link the Hildr wanted to talk to her.

“No Hildr, Tamsin is my sister and I support her decision.  I almost lost her once when she became fallen.  I have to support her.  She is my flesh and blood.  Her blood runs through my veins too.”  Arin said mounting her horse but then addressed all.  “She is essentially a HUMAN that is going up against gods.  If you believe in these Valkyrie sacred texts which foretell the future, you have to TRUST and have faith that what will happen, will.  If you force it, then what does that say about your belief in fate?  Later bitches!”  Arin said as she rode off as well.    

Tamsin knew Bo would have questions but she felt relieved that Bo gave her enough space.  Tamsin didn’t know when or how to address this with Bo.  It was a very touchy subject for her and well she now had to make hard decisions on the responsibilities that will be ultimately thrust on her from the sisterhood. 

With all the books Trick gave Bo about Tamsin, the book Sigun recited from was not one of them.  Bo knew all of Tamsin’s exploits under Odin now but she just did not let Tamsin know.  Many of these missions dredged up feelings for revulsion.  However, Bo was able to cope with the comfort of Tamsin’s love and dedication to her while they were apart.  Tamsin was always there for her.  Did it cross Bo’s mind that she was being played?  Sure, but when she chronicled all the times she was with Tamsin, she saw nothing but good.  Now with this revelation, the missing was found and the lost found her true path.  What Tamsin proclaimed to Hildr and everyone else just now before they left, was not the conceited, morally questionable Tamsin under Odin’s reign.  That Tamsin died the moment she used Hildr salute on Bo, but it was of someone that wanted to do what was right, but more importantly Tamsin FELT and EMPATHIZED.  An odd and foreign concept for many warriors.

Tamsin loved the fact that Bo could just shoot the breeze with her about more simple things.  They just hung out for a bit at the Dal and laughed and left all the troubles in Valhalla behind.  Trick was nice enough to give them their drinks on the house which surprised Tamsin, but it was a bummer to.  She now had a much lower tolerance for alcohol now than before.  Had this been a couple months back, Tamsin would have drunk the Dal out of business if she could. 

They returned late to the crack shack with only Bo drunk.  Tamsin being somewhat human needed to not have a hangover when she met up with Kendra early next morning at Derrick and Erica’s compound.

That night Tamsin held her succubus tightly and vice versa.  The weight of the world lifted when they were alone together and it was a blessing.

Kendra was half conscious and felt like she was being dragged.  She heard orders over the radio to fall back as well as the ETA of the backup units.  She heard people near her yell orders in a panic; cursing and firing what sounded like their MP5s in an almost frenzy.   They were also low on ammunition from what she could hear.  Their position was about to be overrun she deduced.

Kendra used all her might to open her eyes to talk to the team, but couldn’t.  She already lost too much blood.  She tried again as the cacophony of voices began to fade a little and could see a very blurry image of one soldier directly in front of her reloading a weapon.

‘Sitrep soldier!’ she wanted to say but nothing came out.  She needed to get everyone out safely but that meant being conscious and taking command.

With one final push she concentrated and the image of the soldier became clearer.  Kendra finally shot up and yelled with all her might “I SAID SITREP SOLDIER!!!”  Kendra had a serious death stare that demanded compliance.    

Alex jumped back surprised and almost fell back into her cot.  She was all geared up and in the middle of checking her AR-15.  She composed herself a heartbeat later and stood at attention.  “It’s Oh five hundred.  Getting my equipment ready for the day. Combined exercises begin at oh six thirty.  Ma’am!”  Alex succinctly reported back.

Kendra took a moment to compose where she was and what just happened.  Alex looked almost petrified but stood at attention.  Kendra’s expression broke for a moment, but then thought it best to calmly give follow up orders to cover for her mistake. 

“Good.  Carry on.”  Kendra commanded in a much more civilized tone.

Alex walked away was finishing up packing her gear.  She was early but Kendra knew Alex worked harder than most on the team since she was a rookie.

‘Oh SHIT.  DYSON!’ Kendra thought as she left and hurriedly went to his room without even shoes.  Midway she realized 2 things.  First she didn’t take any PTS medication last night but didn’t dream of Eric for once although she still had a somewhat nightmare just now.  Second being why she was almost running into Dyson’s arms.  Had he grown on her that much?

She knocked on his door and after a moment Dyson opened it looking at her groggily but signaled her to come in.

She didn’t say a word and she proceeded to strip down and crawled into his bed although there was another bed in the room. 

Dyson saw her messy just woken up state and thought that was really attractive.  He loved her scent now and joined her.  He just didn’t know exactly how to proceed when she nuzzled close to him.  Sure they slept together before, but not all the closeness was there.  Something clicked in Kendra which allowed her to be more expressive now although not in a sexual way.  The emotional barrier that was once always there was now gone. 

Dyson found that he had unlocked a part of Kendra that was only reserved for her lover.  He felt better knowing that Kendra was able to walk down the road they shared together at least a little longer.

Kendra realized before she fell asleep in his strong arms that she was no longer stuck at that horrific moment in time.  For the first time in 2 years, she took a brave step forward.  Time is the same for everyone, but for Kendra, she now moved from the past to present day within seconds.  All thanks to the talk she had with ‘Eric’.  Now she had most of the closure she needed to move on.

Tamsin woke up to her phone alarm set to the tune of  ‘In the end’ by LinkIn Park which was set to 4AM.  She didn’t even open up her eyes when she put her hand up on the bed side table feeling around clumsily for her phone.  She lifted her sleepy head up and finally turned off that annoying tune.

Bo groaned next to her and pulled Tamsin in even further.  “Tooooo early…..  staaaaay Valkyrie.”

As much as Tamsin love to be with Bo, she promised Kendra to be present at the joint exercises between Kendra’s and Jessica’s team today.  Bo was right about one thing though.  It was too early.

With that in mind, Tamsin leaned over the bed and grabbed her tablet and checked a couple items before she got ready.  Bo just adjusted herself to hold onto Tamsin since she sat up in the bed.  Jessica had sent over personnel files for her team which Tamsin quickly reviewed.  She noted that all of the team besides the new recruits were experienced warriors in one way or another, which was good. 

John’s file and Alex’s file stood out though.  For John she knew by his skills he was the most experienced out of the team. He also led several campaigns and Jessica had only a few smaller ones.  John maybe the leader of them all and if so, why was he in a support roll?  Like everyone else’s file, it didn’t list his Fae ability.  But it wasn’t a problem, she just reviewed people’s history and associations and was able to deduce it.  For John she noticed no real pattern even though he has been around for over a 1000 years.  One thing seemed certain, by his skill set, he was not a tree elder or fire sprite.

As for Alex, she was 19, a baby Fae, but her file was odd.  It listed no parents, no siblings, and her only  association was that she was brought into Derrick and Erica’s clan at the age of 3.  It also listed no parental figures in her life.  All Tamsin could find out on Alex was she trained with Jessica’s team at a very young age and just never stopped.  She had a human education which was also amiss.  Most Fae go to more Fae friendly institutions.  Her power?  She had no idea even if she had any.  This profile read almost like a human one.        

Tamsin looked over to Bo.  Bo continued to sleep soundly next to her with her arm across Tamsin’s stomach.  It looked like Bo wanted to not only keep of hold of her Valkyrie, but didn’t want Tamsin to sneak away without telling her. 

Tamsin continued to follow this path.  ‘Am I in love?’  She mused.  For her that answer was a feeling, but everything pointed to yes.  There was no one else she wanted to be with more than her succubus.  More importantly, ‘Is Bo in love with me?’ she thought further.  Bo may be a succubus, but she loved everyone in the gang.  So that included her, so it was a yes as well.  Then a revelation of sorts came to her.  Why did Bo almost kill Sir Wallace because he was touching her?  Bo essentially went off the rails and was ready to kill for that.  Kendra has a relationship with Dyson, but Bo was happy for them and didn’t get possessive at all but Bo loves Dyson too.

Tamsin looked up towards the cracked ceiling and exhaled a deep sigh.  She knew why, but always avoided the topic.  Yes, Bo loved her, but now Tamsin knew that not only did the Valkyrie belong to the succubus exclusively, but Bo, although feeding from others, belonged to Tamsin EXCLUSIVELY.  It was true love.   By the seer fact Bo saved something of herself during feeding only reserved for Tamsin spoke volumes.  That simple gesture which Tamsin overlooked was Bo’s way of demonstrating beyond words, her love and commitment for her Valkyrie.

‘FUCK Arin, I think I fell in love with Bo and Bo fell in love with me of all people.  Bo wants to be exclusive.’  She thought offhanded.

‘Huh?  Oh crap sis, it took you THAT long to figure it out?  Aren’t you supposed to be a detective or something.’  Arin thought back to Tamsin.

‘Hey, solving cases is easy compared to the feelings shizzle’ Tamsin shot back via the link.

‘Ummm Sis, I hate to say it but …. Ummmmmm remember when you were here yesterday?’  Arin’s voice popped in her head a little meekly.

‘Oh shit.  I can’t even think about it right now.  So DON’T.’  Tamsin thought furrowing her brows.

‘OK but the short and version.  Everybody knows the missing has been found.’  Arin shot back.

‘Yea, so more reason for me to lay low with Bo’ Tamsin replied.

‘I’m sorry, I doubted you when you told me’ Arin said.

‘Don’t.  It’s better this way.  TTLY ok?’ Tamsin concluded to Arin.

This made things a lot more complex.  Great.  How can she give Bo away if Bo only wants to be with her?  Looks like the mission will have to change and Bo will probably concede to finding Lauren and just leave it at that.  Bo was still hurt after Lauren dumped her.  Bo had Tamsin now but the bigger question was for HOW LONG?  Months, a year, maybe 2.  Not good.  The doc?  Decades.  And with her brilliant mind, she might find something to extend her life with Bo.  The dangers of being human in a Fae world was a non-issue since the gang not to mention Bo would come to her aid.  Now where was the doc hiding?

She felt a sharp pain briefly in her heart.  The dream she had with Hildr may be right after all.  She was bonded in some way.  She had to hurt Bo in some way to keep her protected and happy.  All this for love.  IRONY.  This situation wasn’t easy and it was troubling to say the least.  Tamsin concluded however that she needed to take it a day at a time.  The Valhalla nonsense seemed big, but it paled in comparison to looking out for Bo, her succubus.  Too bad though, everything seemed to be intertwined.  It was like 2 sides of the same coin. 

She looked over one final time to Bo and took some pictures with her tablet of the tranquilly sleeping succubus.  She wanted to remember this moment.  Who knows how long this true love last.  Only in fairy tales did it last forever Tamsin reminded herself.

Tamsin kissed Bo on the forehead and got up to get dressed quickly.  It took her a little longer since she had so much gear to put on.  She found it funny that months before, she would dress in whatever and report in to work without even a service weapon at times.  Now, she used a vest, wore a uniform, kept a service weapon, a backup and Valkyrie knives.  Tamsin the anti-authoritarian rebel now conformed.  The uniform definitely cramped her sense of style, but it was a necessary evil to complete her goal.  Today she had to go to the semi-private island resort to join in on the team exercises.  It was the wedding location for Derrick and Erica.  Besides her and Kendra needed to survey the island from a security perspective.  She pulled her hair back into a tight bun, picked up her duffel back and was about to leave, but she walked over to Bo and kissed her deeply, hoping she would feed.  After a minute of not feeding she broke the kiss.

Bo was and looking at her with a smile albeit still tired.

“Emmm, you can feed any time now Bo cus Valkyrie got to run.”  Tamsin whispered to which she kissed Bo again.

This time it was a deeper kiss.  Bo sat up and brought Tamsin in closer during the kiss.  She carved more of her Valkyrie, but all her nude body felt was Tamsin’s body armor.  It didn’t do Tamsin justice at all and Bo wanted more.  Bo pulled Tamsin on the bed.

Tamsin felt Bo begin pull her on the bed and she knew what Bo want but she needed to get going. 

“Bo” she mumbled between the kisses, “We can’t.  I promised Kendra I’d be there a little early.”

“No Bo” she said losing her resolve.

Bo the quickly pulled Tamsin toward her and flipped her over and on the bed.  She ignored Tamsin's weak and feeble pleas as a Valkyrie lay next to her.

“I loooove a Valkyrie in uniform.” To purred continuing to kiss Tamsin gently all over her face.  She found it hard to convince Tamsin to stay since that was all of her body which was exposed for her.  Bo never wanted to use her powers on Tamsin.  She respected her too much for that.  However, words were fair play.

“Tam Tam, I’ll feed as soon as you get out of all this garb.”  Bo offered.

“Is this for real?”  Tamsin huffed out in a flippant tone.  “You are black mailing me?” Tamsin let out rhetorically.  “Not working.”

“Oh, it will ‘cus I may STARVE you know when you leave me high and dry for weeks.”  Bo coly stated with a pout.

“AND a guilt trip succubus?!”  Tamsin rolled her eyes.  “*YOU* are definitively a piece of work.”

“And by the time I’m done with you.  I’m going to make you *sing* for me.” Bo said confidently mounting Tamsin.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and then said sarcastically sang pushing Bo away playfully, “Old McDonald had a farm.  E I E I *NO*!” 

Wait that stopped Tamsin for a moment.  She sang for NO ONE.  The last time she sang was in her first life under Freya, but that was short lived.  Not that she couldn’t sing, but she thought it a waste of time considering the imperatives of a Valkyrie.

Bo was surprised that Tamsin had such a beautiful singing voice in just that small sample.  She smiled broadly from ear to ear.  Tamsin was persistent so Bo switched tactics.

“Tamsin.  Since we BONDED as you said,  I need more than Chi.  A succubus needs intimacy.  Love.  ALL of which you have and more.  Would you deny that to me Tamsin?”  Bo asked with an innocent expression.

“Bo, we can’t bond.  HELLO.  Fallen BUT still awesome remember?”  Tamsin said rolling Bo off to the side of her where they just were propped up facing each other.

“Then why do I feel your soul call out for me when you are away?  Why can’t I stop thinking about you?  How do you know when I am in trouble?”  Bo said between more kisses.

“Because you are a trouble magnet.”  Tamsin said now kissing Bo back.

“Arin was looking frantically for me because you *knew* I was in trouble.  Don’t deny it or the bond.”  Bo said reaching smoothly over bed side table grabbing her badge.  “I *AM* a special agent for precinct 39 after all and you can freaking tell Captain Shaw I was holding you for questioning.”  Bo concluded flashing her badge.  “Oh and what’s your precinct number again?”  Bo asked innocuously tracing her hand lightly up Tamsin’s leg quickly heading for the intersection.

Tamsin saw the trap even though Bo’s hand was working her through her pants.  But finally, she gave in.

“You think you’re clever huh?  Let me SHOW you.”  Tamsin said getting up out of bed trying hurriedly to get out of all her clothing and equipment.

Bo assisted undressing Tamsin with the same fervor and speed.  “Fuck yea!  Time?”

“15 tops.”  Tamsin said pulling the vest over her head.

“Foreplay?” Bo said undoing Tamsin’s gun belt.

“No” Tamsin said sliding down her pants and underwear.

“Number of orgasms?” Bo said desperately pulling Tamsin’s black sports shirt overhead.

“2 both MAYBE more”  Tamsin said tossing her sports bra on the floor and was now only in her birthday suit.

“2 each in 15!  Succu-powers?” Bo said smashing her lips into Tamsin’s pulling her into bed.

“No.  I got skillz.”  Tamsin said moving onto formation.

“DITTO, Fuck we need to do this more often.”  Bo let out unevenly as Tamsin attacked and then breached her core.

“DITTO!!!”  Tamsin yelled as Bo did the same to Tamsin.

 They both worked at a feverish pace and all told, through the heavy breathing, sweat, screaming and hollering they achieved their goal.  Final score at the end of 15?  Tamsin 2, Bo 3.

Tamsin smiled rolling off onto the bed lying next to Bo totally exhausted .  She felt better that she won.  However, she had a human body and it needed rest.

“Holy shit Tam Tam.  Are you SURE you don’t have Fae powers?”  Bo asked looking over to Tamsin still trying to catch her breath.

Tamsin barely responded weakly evening out her breathing.  “I hope you freaking know my precinct number now.”  Tamsin said as she calmed her breathing pointing at Bo.

“Yup.  No idea how you pulled off 3 on me.  What’s your secret?”  Bo asked.

Tamsin meekly laughed with her eyes closed and said “10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember MY name.”

“A line from Fort Minor?  Really?”  Bo said but there was no response from Tamsin for she had fallen fast asleep.

Bo knew she probably pushed her way beyond her limits, so rest was needed for Tamsin.  Bo held her in tightly and let her nap for 30 more minutes.  There was no way Tamsin was in any shape to rush off.  Besides 3 for her in 15 did push her limits as well.


	29. Mission Accomplished

Bo woke up 15 minutes later with Tamsin entangled in her arms. Bo had to think. Events were happening so fast that she needed to talk this out. Questions about bonding with Tamsin, Lauren and love ran through her mind. Before she could think about it any deeper, she heard Kenzi getting some food down stairs. Bo knew as soon as Tamsin got up, she was would be out of there like a cheetah.

Without making much movement, Bo grabbed her phone and texted Kenzi.

'BFF bonding time today?' Bo typed and sent.

Kenzi could be heard from downstairs proclaiming "Helz to the yes Bo bear." A text message came back 10 seconds later 'Yup, we sooooo need it. Just you and me.'

Bo smiled and replied 'I need a huge favor. Need breakfast cop style for T 2 go in 10 mins.'

"Oh you just did not do that." Kenzi can be heard grumbling. 'Do I have 2 =(?' was the response.

'PLEASE Kenz' Bo responded.

'K, u o me details l8r.' was the response from Kenzi.

Now with time to think, Bo wondered first, what to do about Laruen?

That was a complex answer.

Tamsin kept expanding her search radius and kept plugging away harder and harder when Bo was not with her. Bo could tell since Tamsin's place was sprawling with maps on her formerly bare walls with big red x's where she or Kendra's team searched. She also kept Bo updated via email constantly. For the most part though it was a 1 person show.

Finding Lauren was a no brainer. She was family and Bo worried about her.

Keeping her safe while Bo fights to convince the Ash and his peers that she was coerced. Again no issue there although it may take a little time. Hale was on her side, but the accusations of Lauren, a human, experimenting on both light and dark, left a very bad taste in the Fae world. She needed to talk to Lauren first to get her angle before she could fight for her. Laruen a villain? Nope. Not her Laruen.

Finally, the million dollar question for Bo. Giving Laruen another chance at their formerly intimate relationship. Tamsin seemed to be ok with it but Tamsin and Bo were already involved in an intimate relationship. An extremely close one and it was only getting better.

Bo stared at are soundly sleeping but beautiful Valkyrie . Bo's brows furrowed as she thought deeper. Betray Tamsin and what they have built after all they have been through together at a CHANCE to be with the smart and sexy doctor again. Yes? No?

'Frack me' Bo thought looking up at the ceiling. 'This was a catch 22 at its worst.' Bo brooded. However, the best course of action now was to renege on their original agreement and just keep Laruen as a friend once she was found. Let this current relationship plays its course despite what was agreed to. Bo knew she would get stiff resistance from Tamsin, but their current relationship was too good to give up. Bo was stuck with that hard choice.

Bo finally conceded that she may need to talk to Tamsin to change her mind. Maybe warm her up to the idea. That needed to come later since Tamsin needed to rush off to work for another 2 week stint.

Bo thoughts then shifted. Heck even Kendra spent more time in precinct 39 and with the gang even thought she was constantly found immersing herself in books at Trick's library. When she was with the gang and not working on a case with Dyson, she became almost a regular fixture at Trick's. Even all the patrons made sure to treat her with the same respect and dignity of a Fae and nothing less. Besides, the last person to call her a pet didn't fare too well.

Kendra and Bo? They were ok with one another. They were cordial and respected one another. Their relationship was purely professional. The times that Bo tried to make conversation with her on a personal topic, Kendra made sure to deflect it. Her personal loyalties were to Dyson first, then to Tamsin. Dyson was obvious. They were a couple even though they both refused to admit it. They were just 'together'. Also Bo surmised, Kendra now needed to compete with her for Dyson's heart, which probably made them enemies in some way. So where they stood personally with one another was probably for the best. As for Tamsin, she saved Kendra and her team countless times and was making them better by the day. Kendra owed Tamsin a debt she couldn't ever repay.

Bo train of thought was broken when Kenzi strolled into the room with that looked like a bag of doughnuts and coffee in a to go container.

Bo smiled and whispered "Thanks". Bo hated to do this but the leant down, clearing the hair that draped on her face and kissed Tamsin on the lips in a slow gentle manner.

Kenzi just put on a face of disgust and look away using her hand and bag of doughnuts to obscure the scene before her.

Tamsin's eyes opened slowly at first with a huge smile on her face with the sight that greeted her but changed to once of urgency. Her eye almost popped out of her sockets as she bolted out of the bed almost running Kenzi over.

"SHIT, how long was I out?" Tamsin said hurriedly retrieving her clothes, totally ignoring her naked stated in front of Kenzi.

Bo got up and putting on a robe stated "Not long. 25 minutes."

"Crap, now I'm late for joint exercises at the Derrick's compound. Kendra is going to kill me." Tamsin huffed pulling on her underwear and diving into her sports bra head first.

Kenzi just looked at all the cracks in the ceiling to prevent herself from being scarred for life but she then said with a grin "Jeee never knew you cared. What's gotten into you?" and in a whisper she grumbled "Maybe Bo Bo's talented tongue, fingers, toys… OW!"

Bo slapped Kenzi in the arm lightly before Tamsin had a chance to look back at her.

"Whatever. But one thing's for sure, I made Bo worship her god in loud prayer more times in 15 minutes than anyone ever has or ever will." Tamsin smirked pulling on her pants and rapidly buckling her gun belt. She than dove into her long sleeve sports outer layer quickly.

Tamsin then grabbed her vest and duffel bag and made a bee line for the stairs.

In the middle of it, Bo grabbed Tamsin and gave her a deep kiss and feed a little, which Tamsin reciprocated briefly but broke it quickly.

Odd Tamsin thought, Bo didn't feed at all in that 15 minute escapade they had a short time ago.

"Come back to me Valkyrie." Bo demanded with slight desperation evident.

Tamsin just nodded with a smile but at the last moment before turning saluted Bo.

Tamsin then grabbed the cop style breakfast from Kenzi's outstretched hand and just mentioned "Thanks Twitchy."

Kenzi smiled but knew that name would probably stick. As Tamsin started down the steps Kenzi just called out. "Don't miss your bus! And be nice to the kids on the playground!"

Kenzi turned to Bo and hugged her in faux crying "My baby, she's all grown up."

Bo just rolled her eyes and just patted her on the back.

"Twitchy?" Bo questioned as they were in the embrace.

Kenzi shrugged as she broke the hug and looked on at Bo with a smile, "Yea, Kendra made that one up for me and I guess it stuck."

Kenzi was quick to change topics. "Hey, Bo Bear" she said patting Bo's shoulder, "get dressed and see you down stairs for some sis'ta bonding time! Give your most awesome Kitsune a couple minutes and I'll be back with breakfast in 2 shakes of a lamb's tale."

Bo just nodded and Kenzi in a blur, whizzed down the stairs.

Bo got dressed and as she was, she noticed a small wooden box on her dresser that she did not see before. She reached out for it curiously observed since it had her name engraved just about the simple latch.

Once opened it and contained in the formed foam was an ornate and elegant but not flashy compact Glock with 3 magazines loaded and read to go. The Glock had a polymer lower that was dark olive green and a metallic slide that was dark maroon. It was an odd combination, but it worked. She had never seen something like that before.

A smile came to her face looking at the engraving on the side of the slide that read in script "Bo Dennis".

A note then fell out of the box which Bo picked up and opened. It read, 'Use this one. The other you are using may not work. Lesson 1 special agent succubus. Water and guns don't mix. – T.'

This gun was a custom build Bo thought and she, although not particularly liking weapons as gifts, appreciated the thought. Tamsin customized and engraved it in such a way that it did have somewhat of a beauty to it almost like jewelry.

Bo pulled the gun out of the box and examined it further. An engraving of a dragon showed at the top of the slide with a long fire trail coming from the dragon's mouth which stretched most of the length of the slide toward the muzzle of the compact Glock. Bo could see it was hand engraved but was it Tamsin that did all this?

It dawned on Bo all of a sudden why this gun had these 2 particular tones of color. Green represented life and red death. Bo could do both. 'Thoughtful and artistic as well,' Bo brooded putting the gun back in the box.

She walked over to her closet then got dressed as normal and when it was time to choose a vest, one caught her eye. It wasn't hers but it was her style. She hesitantly reached out of it and pulled it off the hanger. It only had one label on it that read "Dennis". It was black leather and felt a little heavy. Curiosity overcame her and she put it on. It zipped up and it was a surprisingly perfect it. It covered more of her chest that what she was accustom to, but it was still nice. 'Did Tamsin get this for me as well?' Bo asked herself. She searched all the pockets and sure enough Bo found another note.

The hand written note read 'This should fit your hot little succubus body better than the other frock you wear. Wear it for me. Please. –Love T'.

Bo let out a giggle since she noticed that Tamsin squeezed in the words 'hot little', 'please' and 'love' after the initial draft. So typical of a Valkyrie and of Tamsin to not say please or love. It was simply not in the Valkyrie language. As for the 'hot little' statement, that made her face a little red since she was immensely flattered by that comment.

Bo smiled and put the note back in her pocket. It was really thoughtful of Tamsin to get her stuff. Come to think about it, this was the first time Tamsin bought or made items for her. It was apparent that Tamsin was thinking about her the whole time while they were away. Bo always mused that it was she that obsessed about her Valkyrie more, not the other way around. Tamsin's thoughtful actions now only validated how she really felt, Bo deduced.

Bo donned on her dagger 'Destiny', her badge, and last but not least, her new Glock. Bo noticed as she was loading it, the action in the Glock was smooth and crisp. Also the vest she was wearing although form fitting covered her Glock but still allowed easy access to it. 'Leave it to Tamsin to be practical' Bo thought with a smile. She then proceeded down stairs and set out plate ware in preparation for Kenzi's return.

No sooner had she gotten the soda out, Kenzi almost knocked the door off its hinges a she entered.

"Hey Bo-ba-licious," Kenzi stated the moment she got out of her blurred state setting her paper bags down. "OK, I've got breakfast burritos from the BEST. Uncle Chen's Tex Mex!" she announced.

"Oh" Bo said with a quirky expression as she sat down.

Kenzi was quick to distribute the items equally on each person's plate. Kenzi then looked at Bo's face and in her animated style pointed at the tin foil wrapped items. "Don't go messin' with my Uncle Chen's! They cost less and taste just as good if not better than that other so called official tex-mex places. AAAnnndddd one bite and you'll forget 'bout the rest of 'em" Kenzi announced snapping a finger in the air.

"Really, I had no idea that Asian cuisine could adequately capture the essence of tex-mex" Bo said with a coy grin.

"HEY, FYI Bo-Bear, Asian's and have knockin' off everything and sometimes, JUST SOMETIMES they get it right at a lower price point too." Kenzi announced sitting down and eyeing the delicious food in front of her.

Bo opened up the burrito, and took a bite. "Mmmmm, thanks Kenz, this *IS* good. Wow, this may make me forget about needing to feed after all."

Kenzi took a bite and a look of satisfaction came across her face while looking up in the air. "Mmmmm soooooo good," Kenzi said mid chew but then looked Bo up and down curiously. "Hey Bo, nice treads. You went shopping without me? I thought we don't go solo?" Kenzi queried pointing at the vest.

As Kenzi analyzed at the vest, it fit Bo perfectly but had a little too much coverage since it hid Bo's assets completely if it was zipped up fully. Bo only zipped it up half way. It looked ordinary, but its stitch pattern stood out. It looked nice on her but it would not be Bo's first choice. It was matt black leather, it formed around her tight just under her rib cage, but fanned out to down to her thighs.

"We don't but Tamsin left this for me in my closet as kind of a gift." Bo said glowing reaching in her pocket giving the note to Kenzi.

Kenzi read the note and well it was TMI, but it was nothing compared to all those moments when Tamsin and Bo were together screaming at the top of their lungs. Kenzi just smiled, "Looks nice on you. Detective Slamminson does have a sense of style after all."

"So," Bo said still glowing. "How are things with you and Hale?" Bo then took a bite of her burrito.

"Well," Kenzi piped up. "In as little words as possible. GREAT. SPECTACULAR. WONDERFULLLLLLL…. Super cala fragalistic, espi al I docious!"

Bo smiled and took a sip of the soda and said "Wow." As Kenzi went on.

"… Fantastic 4 times over. He's a stallion and …. Oh plows my field… AMAZINGLY well… thank you. Yet another check mark on Kenzi-nator's bucket list."

"Soooo" Bo asked with a teasing smirk, "Do I hear bells at the top of the Ash compound ringing?"

Bo was happy that Kenzi was getting along with Hale so well. She deserved someone special. Kenzi always backed her up but she needed a life and someone of her own. Now that she was Fae, it was only right she get hitched to one.

"Very funny Bo binantor. His compound doesn't have any bell towers. Also we aren't rushing, but it will come quickly in due time." Kenzi she deep in thought like she was in lala land.

Bo just sat back and smiled. She was ecstatic that her BFF was being taken care. Her smile then almost transitioned into a snicker but she stopped it as her mind briefly went off track at that statement.

Kenzi saw Bo's expression change and realized her error. "HAR HAR. I was referring to the wedding… THE WEDDING…. Bo Bo. NOT Hale's one eyed assassin." Kenzi scolded back but then added "BUT let's just say I've had been some under the table dealings to which I was able to accomplish just that." Kenzi concluded looking up in the air pretending nothing was amiss.

"Really?" Bo grinned taking another bite of her food.

"Yuppers! Not that I like to spill all the gory details. BUT Hale stresses out too much so I TRY to make my siren sing between meetings ….. AND when it's really bad, DURING meetings," Kenzi leaned forward and smiled mischievously.

They both erupted in laughter and high fived one another.

"THAT visual will never leave me now." Bo said still laughing. "Just don't sit next to Hale when I go to meet him at the compound ok?"

Bo and Kenzi just laughed on and Bo ended up spilling some of her drink on her vest.

Bo was about to grab a napkin to wipe it off but it wasn't necessary. The soda beaded off her vest and fell immediately to the floor.

Kenzi looked at this and got curious "Bo, can I see your vest?" Kenzi asked since although the vest was leather, the soda wicked off too quickly.

"Sure" Bo said peeling it off and handing across the table to her. Bo knew Kenzi saw something odd about the vest but had no idea what.

Kenzi then put more drops of soda on it, and sure enough, it just beaded off quickly. She then crumped the vest material in her hand and then felt it between her thumb and index finger. Finally, she lifted the entire jacket up in one hand to toss it gently to weigh it.

Kenzi rapidly rested the jacket on the table and then reached inside her boot and pull out her small knife. She then found an inconspicuous place in the inner lining and made a small hole.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bo said reaching to retrieve her jacket but Kenzi just extended out her palm to stop her.

Kenzi peeked in the hole. "Don't worry Bo Bear, I'll sew it back up. You can still wear it now, I'll get to it later ok? But." Kenzi said handing Bo back her vest which Bo inspected cursorily and donned it on again.

"But…" Bo parroted curiously to what Kenzi was about to say while zipping her vest part way up.

"Well," Kenzi said after a deep breath, "This WAS just an ordinary vest before, but the detective wonder snatch modded it BIG TIME by hand looking at the sewing pattern. Bo, this *IS* a vest. As in a class 1 bullet proof vest, WITH light weight chainmail. That means that this vest can stop lighter weight pistol rounds, but it will also stop edged weapons like knives. ANNNND that's not all Bob! The leather outside looks like it was treated and has been sprayed with something making it chemical resistant. Finally to top it off, T-Sam seems to have an OK sense of style for my BFF."

"And all along I thought it was just something she picked up for me while shopping. She doesn't strike me as the window shopping type though." Bo said impressed that she was wearing something Tamsin made herself specifically for her. Sure, it still had a very practical application, but the thought and probably countless hours and days she worked on this item made her heart beat harder for her Valkyrie.

"Bo, Tamsin probably spent most of the weeks while she was away working on the vest. That and the Glock you have on you. Looks nice BTW." Kenzi stated.

Bo looked at her puzzled on how she knew about the Glock.

"Awww come on Bo Bo. NOTHING slips past the Kenzi-nator. NOTHING. That Glock screams Tamsin by the coloration alone. She probably custom built that, tested it and broke it in for you too," Kenzi said point at it although it was covered by Bo's vest now. "She CRAZY mad about you Bo if she managed to think about you that much while she was away."

"I know." Bo murmured and looked away. 'Everything that Tamsin does *demonstrates* her love for me' Bo mused. Tamsin was saying to Bo without using words 'I love you'. Granted the gifts given were a product of her own Valkyrie warrior ways, but it was extremely thoughtful never the less. Flowers, sonnets of love, nerdy jokes and home cooked multi course exotic dinners? No, that was Laruen. Bo however loved Tamsin back. Not due to a compromise to live without those things that Laruen brought to the table, but because Tamsin's love for her was pure. Dyson and Lauren had their full range of emotions from the start, however, Tamsin as a trained Valkyrie suppressed them for life times. They weren't supposed to feel at all from what she read up on them. Especially higher order emotions. To find that one Valkyrie that did, love her back, and then literally turn their world upside down for Bo no matter the consequence? Amazing.

So what the heck were they both doing by trying to bring Lauren back into Bo's romantic life? It just did not make sense anymore.

Kenzi saw the gravity registered in Bo's facial features and knew it had to do with Lauren. "Bo. Lauren can wait. The hot doc doesn't want to be found. Maybe she just moved on and didn't want to come back to us." Kenzi said leaning in a little toward Bo who sat pensively at the other side of the table.

"Kez, how do I know she's ok. I WORRY about her. I lo… care for her ….. too." Bo blurted out.

"She fine and I am sure she lurves you too. But she's a big girl. If others took her hostage, don't you think we would have heard their demands by now?" Kenzi stated now holding Bo's hand. "Besides, Tamsin is doing her hardest to find her too. She updates you almost EVERY day without fail on her progress and I see it in Tamsin's eyes how it hurts her ego that it has dragged out for this long."

"What the fuck am I doing Kenzi? I want to call the search off so badly so that I can just be happy with Tamsin but yet Tamsin keeps convincing me to stay the course. Not only to find Lauren, but to give her another shot at a relationship with ME. TAMSIN, the person that hates Laruen. Laruen probably feels the same way about my Valkyrie to some degree." Bo expressed in an agitated tone.

Bo paused and tried hard to put the pieces together. Bo deep in thought then added, "Trick made sure I knew about all of Tamsin's misdeeds and it hurts me to know all the evils she had done in her past lives but if the shoe fits, I'd have to wear it too. Through all this she genuinely wants to make sure that I am happy, safe and that I keep to my ethical standards."

Bo then proclaimed passionately, "Kenzi, she is giving the best of herself to me and it looks like to others as well like Kendra. Tamsin is now the Valkyrie she once was. Now I found out she is the missing Valkyrie."

"Ummmm yea, did you like see her face on the side of a milk carton or something?" Kenzi asked a little lost.

"No. While I was in Valhalla, long story short, during a great battle thousands of years ago, Tamsin helped slay a beast that almost wiped out everyone there. None of the orders knew who the masked Valkyrie was that assisted them. It turned out to be Tamsin who was kid at the time and hence had kept her identity hidden. All the Valkyries there now have literally been worshiping a statue of this masked and missing Valkyrie, not knowing it is Tamsin." Bo said leaning back into her chair to relax as if full from a meal.

"Oh, so the detective is playing batman and you're Vicky Vale. Coolness. So does she have a bat signal too?" Kenzi teased but Bo just kept moving forward ignoring Kenzi's comment.

"Tamsin is being nice, giving away her stuff, doing everything in her powers to protect me, making amends and "Bo mentioned as she furrowed her brows "and she's making sure that Arin and Kendra are there to support me in addition to the gang. She practically acting like she wants to give me away to Laruen the first chance she gets to make certain she is by my side too. It almost like… as if…. She's tying up loose ends" Bo said looking down analyzing the information which only led to one explanation. One that Bo was not ready to entertain but also had ignored all this time.

Kenzi observed Bo and she knew Bo was going in the right direction since Kendra had given her the scoop of sorts on the firing range already. Kendra told Kenzi Tamsin's plan and why Tamsin was so motivated to get Lauren back. Tamsin, from Kendra's account, was reaching Omega and fast. Her body was rebelling against her every day. Tamsin had a human body, but she was forcing it to perform like that of a Valkyrie. It didn't take a greater power to figure out the consequences. But Tamsin played the part of the indestructible Valkyrie well. So well not even Bo noticed but now, well, this revelation was going to tear Bo's world apart. Kenzi didn't want to keep it a secret, but it was not her story to tell either.

Bo finally in a slow controlled exhale stated solemnly as she slumped in her chair, "She getting ready leave this world. She's expiring soon." Bo then threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "She wants to ensure that I am taken care when she leaves."

That revelation hurt more than anything. Bo languished in that moment for a couple of seconds then dead panned to Kenzi and demanded urgently "KENZI, AM I RIGHT? TELL ME NOW."

Kenzi just bowed her head slowly in response.

"It's times like these where I just want to pay my dad Odin a personal visit and slap him silly for doing this to Tamsin." Bo stated looking away upset. "Tamsin is so proud she won't even allow anyone to ask to have her powers back. Besides, if she does get her powers back she will serve Odin again. The god she tried her hardest to escape."

"Yea, that's a catch 22 times infinity. If she serves Odin again, Tamsin will probably have to do his bidding, which goes against the Succu-laws of justice. If she doesn't get her powers back our favorite Detective bitchiness may not be around too long." Kenzi murmured with a grave expression across her face.

"Our favorite detective?" Bo questioned raising an eye brow. That was odd Bo thought. Since when was Kenzi team Tamsin all the way. Since when did they become 'friends'.

Kenzi cleared her throat and looked away briefly. "Well, Ummm, I meant that she wasn't THAT evil. She kind of grows on you. Slowly… umm like moss." Kenzi clarified digging herself out of a hole.

"Well, I'm glad you can call her a friend." Bo concluded with a grin.

After a long pause, Bo took a drink and her expression turned solemn.

"I also kind of know why she is willing to just move on. Not that she told me but after reading all her misdeeds across all her life times, she knows she can't be forgiven. Absolution though is not her main goal, but allowing herself to be free from committing any more wrong doings is the only thing she seeks now." Bo murmured.

"But YOU can forgive her right Bo bear? After all she is your best buddy… no … girlfriend. And if memory serves, you have the blood line of a god right? Forgiveness from a god in her realm must amount to something. " Kenzi asked offering a solution.

"Yea you're right. I already forgave her for the most part, but I just never told her. I guess I'd better let her know now rather than it be too late. I just never broached that topic with her because I was giving her space." Bo murmured pensively.

Bo did have some point of contention with what Tamsin had done under Odin's orders. Odin needed the best heroes and was not getting enough. Most of them went to Freya. But to find the best, Odin went to extreme measures.

"Sooooo Bo bear, what part can't you forgive then?" Kenzi asked taking another bite of her food.

"Tamsin, when she became dark and reported to Odin she, under orders ummmm" Bo stammered. She just could not make herself say it. She despised Tamsin for doing it. Her Valkyrie. But at the same time, she was under Odin's reign. She sometimes took those orders and stretched them making Bo have feelings of horror, revulsion and disbelief.

Kenzi swallowed her bite and stared on at Bo. Her face was strained. It would switch to not feeling then to anger and to disgust. She knew this was not going to be good.

"Odin needed more heroes, so Tamsin and all 5 of his orders were ordered to START wars." Bo said quickly trying to not think about it too much. "She did so and she decided to in one way or another to assassinate some of the greatest peace keepers which included slaughtering innocent women and children." Bo said as her voice shook. Tears quickly came down her face but she continued. "Once war broke out, only THEN did she defend the just. Trick wasn't joking about her having a dark past. Possibly MILLIONS of lives…." Bo croaked and started to wail through her tears …. "Oh Tamsin!"

Kenzi got up and sat next to Bo and hugged her while she balled her eyes out. No wonder Bo accepted to let Tamsin leave for 2 weeks even though they could not get enough of each other. Bo tried to wean herself off of Tamsin because of her dark past. Obviously a huge failure. Tamsin also for a different set of reasons did the same coincidentally. Yet another monumental failure. How can 2 people who try to be apart still find their way back to each other? Were the forces of love and attraction that great between the Valkyrie and Succubus?

After minutes passed, Kenzi spoke to Bo softly patting her back. "Bo, WORDS are free. Forgiveness is therefore also free if you give it. Forgiveness doesn't mean you condone what she did. It just allows the GIVER to move on. It also sometimes allows the receiver that luxury as well if she accepts it."

Kenzi then perked up and then stated "Look, you 2 were obviously destined for one another since your hiatus from one another just made your relationship stronger. Also if you love Tamsin that much, you should give her that. Sure true forgiveness from you may come with time, but you can start that journey now Bo Bo."

Bo nodded and broke the hug clearing her eyes. "Thanks Kenz. You're right, I've gotta forgive her and I also gotta call this crazy deal with Lauren off, but I have to do it in person. I can't seem to convince Tamsin to do so otherwise." Bo said but paused and then slapped her hand on her forehead.

"What?" Kenzi asked inquisitively.

"I've promised Dyson and Kendra that I'd be around full time this week to help them crack this big case. They have been working on it for weeks but need a fresh set of eyes. As for Kendra, she won't be around as much this week so her time with precinct 39 is limited. I will have to try to meet up with Tamsin this coming weekend." Bo said in a disappointed tone.

Kenzi got up quickly and pulled Bo out of her seat "What am I? Chopped Veal? I got no big clients this week and D-Man and the 39th could use me too ya know."

"Great. Thanks for helping out Kenz." Bo said in an appreciative tone and a grin.

"No problemo. Stalingrad and I also need some PERSONAL time on the police range too ya' know." Kenzi stated locking arms with Bo as they both headed out the door of the crack shack.

The week went by too slowly for Bo's taste but Dyson, Kenzi and Bo had plenty for work to do pertaining to the case. Kendra, as it turned out, could not make it at all since she and Tamsin were busy with busting another drug peddler which needed her full attention This dealer seemed to have an arsenal of guards and they needed to be taken down with caution from what Dyson relayed. Odd part was that this was on the border of a disputed Fae territory. It wasn't always human only and it also wasn't mixed Fae. The population was sparse, so at times it vacillated from one to another as the years progressed. What was its status now? Dyson had no idea.

Dyson was always nice enough to tell Bo when Tamsin busted some other drug dealers and always reassured Bo that Tamsin was just fine. At the rate Tamsin and Kendra were going, dealers were moving to other neighborhoods that were out of Kendra's jurisdictions.

Funny Bo brooded; Dyson did seem to know that Bo was worried about Tamsin and how much she thought about her. Bo never told Dyson she was with Tamsin now, but they both steamed ahead as if it were so. For the first time in a long time, Bo only noticed a very small peak in Dyson's aura when she worked alongside of him. It was nice that Dyson was getting use to their apart state even though his wolf was still hers.

Kenzi toward the latter part of the week became more preoccupied with breaking into the security grid of the dealer that Kendra and Tamsin targeted. The security was tough enough that it had Kenzi, Dimitri, and her other 'family friends' scratching their heads.

This still did not deter Kenzi from working with Dyson and Bo who finally had a break in the case as the Fae scammers got sloppy and Kenzi was able to pull up footage from other cameras in the area.

This allowed Bo and Dyson to pull a facial match, and visit them personally, with some of the Ash's security force as backup.

During the brief confrontation with the Fae scammers in their hold out, Bo did fire a warning shot with her Glock to ensure that everyone knew Dyson and team were very serious about taking them in to see the Ash for their crimes. Vex, the Morrgan of the dark, also wanted 'a word' with them too since the scammers ripped off Fae from light and dark alike.

It did impress Bo that her Glock was steady and only pushed back slightly as the round discharged into the air. There was almost no muzzle rise. Sure she liked using her dagger as first choice, but the loud crack of a 40 caliber round had a better potential of intimidation when dealing with a larger group of people (see cover picture of this story).

It was late Friday when all was said and done. Hale held the offenders at his compound while Vex was trying to negotiate ways to make those scammers 'pay' by other means which really meant torture of some sort. Those scammer were extremely lucky that the light found them first rather than Vex's henchmen.

Bo came home to pack an overnight bag for her stay at Tamsin's place. Tamsin was not expecting her, but Bo's heart ached for her Valkyrie. She fed from others during the week, but nothing satisfied her like the taste of Tamsin's chi. Nothing also satisfied her like being enfolded in Tamsin's tight embrace.

Bo missed her even more when Tamsin's calls and reports this week were not only sparse but were sent via text message since Kendra and her were so busy.

Dyson apparently missed Kendra too since he volunteered to drive Bo to see them at the wedding site for Derrick and Erica's.

Kenzi for the first time wanted to have a date with her bed. She worked long hours and she deserved it.

Dyson picked up Bo in the early AM at the crack shack and drove the several hour journey to the island site.

During their drive with the case behind them, Bo and Dyson finally had a chance to catch up on a more personal level. The small talk was killing Bo so she finally decided to just say it.

"Dyson," Bo stated looking over to Dyson as he was driving, "I think you know but I never told you. I really care about you and you deserve to hear it from me. Tamsin and I are together."

Bo cringed, but she needed this off her chest before the truth suffocated her.

Dyson didn't even bother to look back at Bo. He just nonchalantly murmured "I know and it's ok Bo. Tamsin's been through a lot and proved herself worthy of my friendship and more importantly your mate."

Bo queried further after a long silence ensued. "And you are ok with this arrangement?"

Dyson finally glanced at her briefly and smiled "I will make do Bo so don't worry about me."

Dyson knew that more questions were coming, but he needed a better way to present it. 'Sugar coat it' like Kendra would often say.

"You just skirted the answer." Bo followed up. Smart money would say to just stop here, but she was genuinely concerned about Dyson.

"Bo," Dyson said never breaking his glance from road. "It's not as simple as that. YES and NO. No. Because *YOU* are my life mate and a part of my soul is and always will be tethered to you. On the other hand yes, because I need you, more than anything else to be happy. Being here, working and talking with you is now reward enough for me."

Dyson paused and looked at Bo briefly. "Tamsin gave up everything to be with you. As did I. That tells me that Tamsin will move heaven and earth and do what it takes to keep you safe *AND* happy. If she can give you ALL that, she is a far better Fae than I am. Light of Dark, she is right in my books." Dyson concluded with a smile as he returned his full attention to the road.

Bo thought about this for a bit. Dyson resigned himself incapable of making her happy and that did hurt. He was keeping her happy, but circumstances changed and they couldn't just go back. She could tell Dyson was a little upset and rightfully so. How can you heal that wound?

Time.

Bo then looked ahead and said, laced with sadness, "I love you Dyson."

Dyson returned in the same sober tone concentrating on the road ahead, "I love you too Bo."

These words alone normally signaled the beginning or growth of a deeply committed relationship. The words Dyson and Bo both exchanged instead however showed the closure of it.

Those few words showed with finality the death of their eros love but it also did mean that they still shared a platonic love with one another. It had to be good enough for both of them to continue on together.

It must.

They stayed silent for minutes as if by some unwritten custom to do so when one mourns. It was Bo who finally changed the topic.

"How are you and Kendra?" Bo asked looking over to him again. It did surprise her that Dyson's eyes had welled up with unfallen tears but chose not to make a big issue about it. It hurt Bo, but at least they still where there for each other.

"We are going, I guess as well as can be expected." Dyson said factually.

"Meaning?" Bo asked since she knew he was trying to avoid the topic.

"Meaning, that we are an item, but Kendra and I have no idea how far we can go in our relationship with one another. I do care… and I think I love her Bo. And I think she feels the same way about me … " Dyson said deep in thought.

"But…" Bo added knowing that there was an issue at hand that Dyson was just not coughing up.

"We have a lot of baggage. Both of us. I don't know if both of us can overcome it." Dyson said glancing over to Bo briefly.

Dyson paused but spoke again. "The Dire Wolf council had requested to meet with me concerning Kendra and You. I think you should hear it from me first."

"Oh?" Bo said curiously. "What is this council and why I am involved?"

"Long story." Dyson said as he changed lanes to over pass a slower car. "The Dire Wolf council governs all shape shifters regardless of their affiliations. The rulings they enact transcend and superseded all other commitments and obligations. Remember when Kendra and Tamsin took down that shift shifter drug cartel arresting about 50 and killing 150 of them?"

Bo just nodded.

"I claimed Kendra as my human and I became her mentor." Dyson said musing on what to say next. "Well Grizzal wants Kendra summarily executed and presented it to the council. A human killing that many shape shifters is considered genocide which is not taken lightly. I made a motion to state that Kendra is mine so she is protected by the Dire Wolf laws."

"OK, I thought pets are disposable and have no Fae rights?" Bo mentioned waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"No Bo. *MINE* as in my life mate." Dyson shot back quickly.

'So he does love her.' Bo thought with some relief to herself. That meant that Bo could go forward with Tamsin without the guilt of Dyson who she left behind. So what was the problem Bo thought next and then it hit her when she connected all the dots.

Bo quickly cut in, "Shape shifters I thought can only claim ONE mate for life."

"Yes. It is a law and also built into our being." Dyson responded.

"So what does that mean for me?" Bo asked.

Dyson took a deep breath and then stated, "It means that I have to prove that you and I were never mated. Bo, this is contrary to the way I felt about us when we were together. I, however, also do care for Kendra, and well this is her only shot to stay alive. I may be a lone wolf, but I can't stop an edict from the council which controls all shifters."

Bo then put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "I know what you and I shared at one time was magical but you love another now. And if I were you, I'd do the same thing." Bo murmured. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Just pray that this works." Dyson smiled faintly as he looked over to his best friend.

"Does Kendra know?" Bo asked.

"No and she won't. She has enough to worry about." Dyson proclaimed.

The remainder of the trip was uneventful and they reached the island paradise which had a church and several buildings to house, feed and receive guests. Security there was not as tight, but that was because Derrick and Erica were not there.

At the gate, they were both recognized immediately and the very exhausted Skipper and Alex waved them in. They pointed them to the church where some planning and prep work by Kendra and Tamsin was being done according to Alex.

They parked in front of the church which had a tall dome and as both got out, they could hear a pipe organ playing. Chica was at the front door and opened it nodding to both of them. She was, like Alex and Skipper sweaty and exhausted. She looked like she was going to keel over at any moment, but still kept up her rigid posture.

They entered into a wide naturally lit hallway lined with large stain glass windows depicting images of the land, and other serene scenery. The pipe organ abruptly transitioned to another song as Dyson and Bo took in the beauty of the hallway alone. Gold electric sconces lit the way although it was not necessary. White marble floors rested at their feet and in the middle of the hall as they approached was a large Omega symbol with an Alpha symbol inside of it.

Their attention then was quickly drawn away from the room when a person began to sing in a perfect mezzo soprano voice the Ave Maria which both recognized as the melody.

It was Dyson who spoke first as he softly said to Bo "Kendra?"

Bo listened harder but didn't know Kendra could even sing. So what more recognize her voice? Dyson had probably heard her sing before she concluded.

Dyson smiled and listened some more as both advanced to the already opened double doors to the main church. It was definitely Kendra, Dyson concluded. Her vocal range had not only improved, but she was using perfect pitch. Her voice travelled loud and clear.

They had both reached the entry to the main church when another voice joined in too. It was also in mezzo soprano.

Bo couldn't believe it. "Tamsin?" Bo said to Dyson who was still trying to figure out who the other voice was.

The singing was coming from the balcony above and behind them as Dyson and Bo entered quietly. They both smiled broadly in mutual admiration as they looked up at the sight that was presented to them.

Tamsin was singing alongside Kendra, offering her tips on how to stand, breath and adjust her pitch and volume accordingly, but sang herself when higher more challenging notes came in play. There was a point however when both sang as Tamsin gestured to the male organist to play it again.

Dyson heard Kendra sing before when she showered at his place but never saw her sing in person. She was also in a disheveled stated and had taken most of the gear off her torso probably at the recommendation of Tamsin. Kendra embodied beauty. One that was showed through and through. Her inner beauty shined and came to the surface once more. His heart moved knowing that if Kendra was not his now, she will be.

Bo was in awe as she took in her angel and Valkyrie, Tamsin. Odin may have taken many things from Tamsin, but she still had her vibrant voice. Tamsin was coaching Kendra and found it extremely nice of her to help out Kendra. Tamsin was tying up loose ends. Tamsin didn't have to do this, but when you've got a clock counting down quickly to zero, priorities change, Bo concluded. Bo then made an internal choice to extend Tamsin's life by any and all means necessary short of having to go back to Odin. There was no way her Valkyrie which she loved with all her heart was going to die on her. She may have to pay Freya a visit. Tamsin sang as her more mature voice came through. One of both beauty and experience. Bo could only guess that Tamsin practiced and sang in more public settings in a past life.

Dyson and Bo both looked on speechless for minutes never breaking their stare to their objects of affection and love.

Towards the end of the song, Dyson heard steps of multiple people approaching but ignored it as did Bo.

For Dyson, he didn't need to look since he could take in their scents. Sniffing the air, he knew they were several meters away. It was 2 scents. One was from Alex and other, was familiar but it was a scent he had not smelled in a long time. Then it came to him as he reflexively and quickly diverted his gaze to those approaching. He then slapped his hand on Bo's shoulder to make her pay attention.

Bo felt Dyson put his hand on top of her shoulder firmly to make her aware of something, but Bo was kind of out of it and she looked over to Dyson with a bothered expression. His expression remained steadfast toward the people approaching. Before Bo could turn to see what he was looking at, another gentler hand came to rest on her other shoulder.

Bo was now face to face with a beautiful brown eyed blonde. "LAUREN!" Bo exclaimed loudly as her voice echoed through the open church.

The organist abruptly stopped playing and turned to find out what the commotion was all about.

Tamsin and Kendra turned rapidly in tandem and looked over the balcony down at Dyson, Bo, Lauren and Alex.

Bo continued forgetting her surroundings. "God I missed you! I've been worried SICK about you ever since you went missing!" Bo said as she bear hugged Laruen so hard she actually lifted her up a little off the ground.

"I missed you too babe." Lauren grunted out, "My diaphragm is now being overly compressed, so you can let me down now to ease its muscular excursion," Lauren teased.

Bo had tons of questions but started with the most obvious. "How did you find me? We've been searching high and low for you!" Bo exclaimed still in a daze.

"Well where do I start? I was hiding out on this same island when Tamsin and Kendra found me with their heavily armed band of Fae and humans in tow. How could I say no? Tamsin didn't hurt me or do anything bad, she stayed as my guest at my compound. She finally convinced to me to at least come talk to her about visiting you some time, but low and behold, here you are." Lauren said with a smile. How she missed Bo. The smile, her expressive features all brought back memories. Memories of them being together. Yes, she broke it off, but in hind sight, how could she have ever let go of Bo.

Before Bo could ask another question, Lauren planted her lips on Bo's and brought her into a deep firm embrace. Bo backed up and resisted at first subconsciously knowing it was wrong, but she missed Lauren's touch and smell. Bo had no way to resist it.

LOVE.

Bo loved Lauren too but what type of love was it? She had no idea.

Kendra look on at this scene and then looked at Tamsin who had a muted expression on her face. She heard Tamsin mumble "Mission accomplished. My final one." She then saw Tamsin turn away and walk slowly and quietly toward the stairs. She swore she saw Tamsin bring her hand up to wipe her face even with her back turned. Then Tamsin stumbled briefly and she stopped just short of the first step. She held onto the railing with one hand and her other grasped at her heart.

"Oh no. THE BOND! It's real….." Kendra whispered to herself as she went quickly to support her sister in arms.


	30. How I Met Your

One week earlier….

Tamsin drove at break neck speeds enroute to Derrick and Erica's compound for the joint exercises. All along the way she was trying to piece together how it came about that Bo and her became an EXCLUSIVE item. 'Got drunk, then had great sex, followed up by my good deeds, which led to better sex, which then led to me pledging my fealty to Bo, followed quickly by a 3 some, only then to have Bo professing her love in return in the form of words then backed up my extreme possessive jealously, which led to where we are at now. SHIT!' Tamsin thought as she rolled her eyes, 'The alcohol started it all. I knew it would lead to my down fall sooner or later. I gotta stay off that crap.'

Tamsin stretched her neck muscles while she was driving. She hated the fact that she was human and had to take care of herself. She just needed to last long enough to find Laruen.

It really burned her that she couldn't find Lauren. All the places that were human only districts were cleared in the immediate vicinity. This made Tamsin have Kendra's team do a sweep in her areas she cleared before without success thus far. They should be done in a couple more weeks but she knew chances were slim to none that she missed Lauren's hideout.

Bo as always was understanding and did her best to bolster her spirit. Lauren just disappeared without a trace.

Lauren was definitely not in major city or urban hubs. If she was wanted by Interpol, then her face profile was probably uploaded to the camera security grids which included at times retail camera systems.

That left Tamsin with 3 options she brooded. Expand her search radius again, look for Lauren in Fae held areas or she may be 6 feet under already.

Expanding her search radius deeper into human only areas was not an option since her net was already very wide. Kendra's human team could go into those areas by pulling some strings, but that would lead to too much attention. Also Lauren was a creature of habit, and since she knew the existence of Fae and was comfortable with them so therefore, she had to stay near them but not close enough to get detected.

Hopefully she was still not experimenting on Fae.

Therefore her next step would be to hit sparsely populated Fae held areas that had access to all items Lauren and maybe her security force needed.

What if that was a bust? Tamsin questioned herself. Well that led to the last option.

Lauren was killed and she would need to find the body.

As much as the former Tamsin would have not cared, maybe even relished this thought just a little bit, Tamsin now had to worry.

Tamsin mused further. If this was true, then her succubus girlfriend would be devastated. Bo would need all the emotional support… uggg EMOTIONAL support… she could get. Lauren is her girlfriend after all.

Tamsin cursed loudly in Valkyrie beating her steering wheel as she drove. It loosely translated to 'pain and very slow death of a thousand cuts bleeding out in a pool of alcohol.'

"Fucking insanity!" Tamsin exclaimed out loud only to herself. "I *AM* HER GIRLFRIEND! BO IS BONDED TO Meeeeeeeee! Not some fucking test tube hugging, petri disk licking, frail bookworm, second rate human sorry ass excuses of a traitorous doctor! I *AM* TAMSIN. Bonded Pair of Bo Dennis, leader of the *ALL* Valkyrie orders in Valhalla. That's right Lauren, Karen, Amber, or whatever you call yourself 'cus ALL Valkyrie orders in Valhalla worship *meeeeeeeeeeee*."

Tamsin was not even close to finishing her tirade as she paused only briefly to take a breath. "Oh I got hundreds and thousands of war hardened Valkyrie orders at my disposal. What you got? Millions and billions of single celled bacterium to your beacon call? PLEASE….. And Bo? She is your EX-Girlfriend now. LIVE WITH IT. Yup serves you right for slapping me. I bet it will burn your ass to no end to know *ALL* the things I did to Bo while you were gone and she enjoyed every second of it. Bo can't even stay clothed long enough when I am around. Annnd Lauren, if you do manage to get Bo to drop her cloths for you, you will never dominate her EVER even if I leave this world. Fucking slut."

Tamsin smiled sadistically feeling a little better about herself. It was good to just let out all her frustrations. She never vocalized to herself about all the orders worshiping her or the statue of the missing Valkyrie but it was nice since it made her feel powerful at least just this once.

Her mission for Bo? That always brought her back to reality. Yea, it was still on. She needed to hurry up and find Lauren before Bo tried to call it off. Each time they were together, she could tell Bo would want to not follow thought and when she did vocalize it, Tamsin hated it when she had to convince her to stay on course. It was taking more and more convincing each successive time. It was also bruising her ego but love demanded many such things no matter the pain involved.

LOVE.

PAIN.

Up until recently a foreign concept for Tamsin but being new to it made her aware of love's intimate association with pain.

Tamsin pulled over to the side of the road and rested her head on the steering wheel. 'We all strive in our lives to avoid pain; Physical pain and even emotional pain. We learn to avoid it and maybe even find coping mechanism if need be. We therefore can turn off the pain or minimize it, but the PAIN as a result of LOVE we accept wholeheartedly. That is what separates us from animals. It makes us 'human'. It demonstrates in a way that we are alive.' Tamsin told herself as she felt her heart ache.

Arin was practicing in an open field in Valhalla with 2 short staffs to prepare for the upcoming tournament in which all Valkyries, using non bladed weapons, compete against each other for a chance to graduate to higher orders. She stopped briefly and considered what Tamsin just said about love and pain. Not that she wanted to pry, but Tamsin's thoughts kept leaking to her when she was distressed. It was happening more and more often now.

It amazed Arin that Tamsin was such a deep and profound thinker these days. She was learning lessons about love and life all on her own. Lessons that even evaded her. Why now under these cruel circumstances? Arin concluded that good times may not grow a person's character, but will flourish in the bad so long as they don't give up.

Tamsin just kept thinking ahead as her truck idled along the side of the road. It didn't matter if she was a perfect match for Bo or had money to do what they pleased together although Tamsin knew she had both.

Tick Tock.

Tamsin, the fallen was now ever vigilant on the second hand movement.

Tick Tock.

She was ever aware her life force was melting away like ice on a hot day. She made sure to sleep less when she was away from Bo to get more out of it.

Tick Tock.

She had weeks left, maybe less.

Tamsin new Kendra was worried about her. KENDRA. The crazy human who wanted to lay waste to all Fae shape shifters at one point. She cared for Tamsin whenever she got seriously injured in training and was the person who patched her up all the time. Tamsin surmised that Kendra knew she was no longer healing as quickly, even for human standards.

Tick Tock.

Tamsin need to find Lauren to succeed her and she needed her now because TIME was what Tamsin lacked. One can always get more of everything else in a finite life, but TIME.

CLICK.

For Tamsin felt death ever close. Beckoning to her to leave this forsaken land. Death was by her side as the bells of the clock tower would soon toll for her.

Dong, Dong, Dong.

Tamsin snapped out of it and straightened herself up. She ran her hand through her hair as several strands broke off. She glanced at it and just flicked the strands away as a steely determined expression came on her face. Tamsin then put her truck back into drive and drove off quickly. Time was wasting away after all. Ever resolute that death will not take her from this vale until Lauren was reunited with Bo.

She drove quickly on the windy side roads over passing several vehicles with her sirens on. Kendra's precinct was nice enough to upgrade her truck. They called the upgrade the 'presidential package' which included upgraded engine, run flat tires, and bullet proof glass with body panel inserts. It was the same package Kendra had on her truck. Tamsin really didn't care for it too much, but it was the team's way of saying thanks. Besides, the sirens always came in handy to run lights she brooded with in evil grin.

She did make up some time but was 15 minutes late. Her car was waved into the compound by an auxiliary security team. 'Rent-a-cops', she thought and scowled but knew that the full teams was already doing drills.

She parked her truck into any space quickly and abruptly got out running her way toward her team in the mist of pushups pulling her pack along on one shoulder.

Kendra fought to get back to consciousness. Rapid MP5 fire and cursing could be heard. She was just put down and dragged a few meters.

"Carrot Top, to central, Bravo falling back to egress point foxtrot! Multiple officers in Bravo down. Lost contact with Alpha who sustained heavy losses. They were overrun." Carrot Top yelled as he fired a couple more rounds. "Chica, shape charge, blow a hole in the exterior wall. Skipper, assess Rickshaw. Gillian, Stunner, and Brutis fortify your positions, cover fire now!"

She could barely open her eyes as Skipper added more bandages to her deep cuts bleeding out on her stomach.

Kendra could hear from her ear piece. "Central to Carrot Top, be advised backup unit ETA 1 minute."

She was losing consciousness again as she flashed back to Eric and his horrific death she just witnessed. Unadulterated fury and rage fill her soul. It was a foreign emotion to Kendra.

"Central!" Carrot top yelled, "Advise backup units with ARs and class 3 armor to surround and extract us. ALL OTHERS surround and hold the perimeter but do not engage."

"Carrot Top, this will delay extraction of your team. Sargent Shaw, do you concur?" Her radio blared in her ear.

She saw through the heavy lids of her eyes Skipper shake his head toward Carrot Top which reflected her condition. There was no way she was going down without a fight. Not when they just killed her boyfriend, her friends and family. She felt her anger inside her overflow and finally burst.

Carrot Top just talked into his radio with urgency "Sargent Shaw is incapacitated. I am the highest ranking now. DO IT or find someone at your end the will … FUCKING now 'cus we are getting slaughtered here mother f …"

Kendra hit her transmit button on her ear piece in a swift motion as if jolted back to life. Skipper just jumped scared for a second.

"Shaw to central, DO IT!" She yelled with new life. "Advise ALL UNITS… ALL UNITS. Terminate with extreme prejudice! REPEAT. Concur with Carrot Top. All units terminate with extreme prejudice. Backup units switch to Rifles and +P+ pistol rounds if available. Shotguns and MP5s are ineffective. Repeat shotguns and MP5s are not effective on target."

She pulled out her Glock as a shifter came down from the rafters. Skipper fired his MP5 as well. She almost needed to empty her whole magazine to take just one of these things down. She needed something with more stopping power and her sniper rifle was lost somewhere in the building.

Kendra yelled at the top of her lungs toward the remaining team, "Kill them ALL! Kill all these fuckers! I WANT THEM ALL DEAD! Deeeeeaaaadd!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Chica yelled.

She was losing consciousness again as the shifter jumped on top of Brutis and slit his throat even though it already had several Glock and MP5 rounds in it.

A huge explosion from behind her blew that shifter back a couple meters.

Kendra's Glock at this time was empty as the slide locked back. She felt really dizzy and Skipper turned to address another shifter closer to him. The shifter recovered and got up slowly, it was injured but still very dangerous. Kendra was now the closest to it as it snarled at her. It then bared its teeth and hissed as it made its way to her.

Kendra pulled out her backup weapon even though fading in and out of levels of consciousness while sitting on the ground leaning against a pole. She has issues aiming now but remembered that the round currently in the chamber was dud and as such she cycled her slide and cleared it. The bullet ejected from the pistol, bounced off a wall next to her and landed back in her lap.

The shifter crawled its way to her as Skipper was engaging another shifter in hand to hand. She cracked off all 7 rounds just as the shifter start to charge her. It collapsed on top of Kendra but was still moving and it began to pull itself up.

She was extremely dizzy now and only had seconds left to kill this thing to be killed. It was a war of wills now. Who would stay conscious longer?

The injured shifter changed back into human form and from that she could tell it was about to die. He put his hand around Kendra's throat and started to squeeze.

Kendra was too weak and too gone to use her combat knife. In a somewhat dreamy state her hands found the recently ejected round on her lap, fed it clumsily into the locked and opened breech of her backup weapon. She pressed the slide release with all her might and it closed rapidly ready to fire.

But fire what? This bullet already failed to fire once for her but maybe, JUST MAYBE, it will fire for him.

AIR, she needed air. She brought the gun up between his arms and locked it under the shifter's chin.

'Just squeeze the trigger Kendra .. just this last time… SQUEEZE!' she told herself falling quickly into unconsciousness as a curtain of darkness descended over her. She closed her eyes and remembered Eric as a tear escaped.

'I'll be you soon Eric. I love you.' she thought to herself.

CLICK.

Kendra knew as she fell deeper into the dream state it was a dud again since she heard the distinctive click of her own gun.

The shifter let out a throaty laugh as she felt his grip get even stronger around her throat. Death would be her destination and salvation now Kendra thought.

The shifter grinned with satisfaction and grunted, "You're just a waste of air. Useless pathetic human bitch! I'll make sure to fuck yo…"

BANG!

THUD.

She felt the shifter's bloodied body collapse on her but now at least she could get air. She also felt the gun in her right hand recoil and smelt the gun power.

Slow burning primer. Some badly made ammunition would detonate a second or so later.

That bad round in her backup weapon fired the second time around. Better late than never was her last thought as she gloated to herself since she did get the last laugh before falling completely into the darkness.

Her hand dropped limp as the backup gun left her hand then clanked onto the floor, the slide was locked back with smoke rising from the breech signaling yet again that it needed to be reloaded.

Skipper came over minute later and pulled the dead shifter off Kendra and carried her out the hole in the exterior wall Chica made escorted by the heavily armed backup units.

Knock Knock Knock.

Kendra was still waking from a dream groggily. Last thing she remembered was waxing that low life shifter as her team was falling back. 'WAIT. That was a dream. Where am I?' Kendra asked herself.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Mr. Wolfbane? Is Captain Shaw there, It's Alex." A meek voice could be heard.

Kendra opened up her eyes quickly and realized that Dyson was coming to as well.

"What is it?!" Dyson growled.

"Captain Shaw will be late for morning exercises if I don't find her now. Is she with you?" Alex's voice said with urgency through the door.

"SHIT!" Kendra exclaimed loudly jumping out of bed trying to find her clothes.

"Ma'am, I have your gear with me if that helps." Alex's voice offered through the door.

"Dyson, let her in…. quickly." Kendra said putting in her underwear.

Dyson had just put his pants back on and opened the door.

Alex quickly slid into the room with Kendra's tactical back pack, her weapons package and clothing all ready to go. Kendra had her back to her as she finished putting on her sports bra.

Alex nodded to Dyson and Kendra rushed over to see if she needed anything else.

"How much time before the exercises begin?" Kendra asked Alex as she pulled her wicking sports shirt over her head.

"3 minutes, ma'am" Alex stated at attention.

Kendra still needed a little more time since she looked like a mess. That and she needed to validate some of the gear herself although Alex looked like she got it all.

"Alex, report into formation immediately. You will not be late. Understand?" Kendra barked to Alex. "Inform Jessica Flanders that I was unavoidably delayed and will join in 15."

Alex crisply saluted Kendra and left the room hastily and judging by the sounds of her boots clacking in the tiled hall, was sprinting to make it into formation.

"Wow, now THAT is a side of you I have never seen *CAPTAIN* Shaw, Ma'am." Dyson let out as Kendra kept dressing. "And Alex, for not reporting directly to you, is giving you a lot of respect."

Kendra found that Alex brought her a hair brush too and started to get the tangles out her hair. Kendra just kept preparing and said "Yea Alex, for some reason ever since I joined Jessica's team has been trying her hardest to impress me. She doesn't even salute Jessica that sharply. Oddly enough, I feel that I have encountered her somewhere before. I just can't seem to pinpoint it."

Dyson's eyes roamed all over Kendra's toned legs. He just smirked in admiration knowing that Kendra was his.

"So how did Alex know you were here?" Dyson asked curiously never breaking his stare from Kendra who was now hopping into her pants.

Kendra glanced at Dyson with a mischievous grin, "I don't know exactly. Were you too loud in the showers with me during your sneak attack?"

"No, I was silent. Could it be that you just faun over me like a little school girl in with a crush?" Dyson teased which got the attention of Kendra as she checked and holstered her Glock then seductively sashayed towards him.

"Oh really?" Kendra purred as she rubbed her clothed chest on his bare muscular physique. "I don't do crushes. I think they're stupid. Eric, yea he had a crush on me initially, but I WAITED for LOVE. Any idiot can have a crush, passion and massive sex. You can LUST after one another, but that is just tinder to start a fire. But a fire needs something more. Something that lasts, something substantial to keep it going strong long after the tinder burns away."

Kendra paused and looked deeply into Dyson's eyes and continued. "Sometimes the tinder burns wild and hot but then dies away to nothing. THAT is lust or a crush. Other times the tinder is hot and then sets the remaining much larger logs ablaze. Now that is classic true love. But there are rare times I have seen a very small ember set ablaze a whole forest. That too is true love, but it is unexpected. No one looks to see if a tiny ember can ignite such a blaze but when that happens, sometimes it is these fires that burn hotter and longer than all the rest."

Dyson was hypnotized by Kendra and her expiation of love. He never heard this one before, but Kendra was dead on. She was a romantic after all.

He was so drawn to her that he automatically kissed Kendra on the lips and Kendra reciprocated. For that brief moment they shared love. It was not a feeling brought out of lust, but it was one that was free standing.

Solitary.

Pure.

Kendra was so into Dyson she was just drawn into him, like she was Eric. It was powerful as she kissed Dyson on the lips without any reservations. Sure she argued with Dyson on the job much of the time, but off the job they had a strong friendship. Now this was different.

Love.

As much as Kendra tried to shake the feeling off as just lust, this one kiss. ONE kiss spoke volumes. She however needed Dyson to know what was at stake.

Kendra broke the kiss and looked down. Dyson hugged her and whispered into her ear, "No Kendra, please don't shy away from me."

Kendra looked back up at Dyson and put her index finger to Dyson's mouth before he could say anymore then said "Dyson, what you and Bo had from what I hear was an inferno. The tinder and logs were all there. You had what I think was true love. THAT is why a portion of you still craves for Bo. You are trying to ignite and get that same fire again, but now with your wolf gone, you only have an ember left. Protect that ember and then choose wisely the WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, and WHY of love. You need to make sure all 5 are right this time. Second chances are extremely hard to come by. Don't waste it."

Kendra broke away from Dyson and went quickly to inspecting her AR and mumbled out "Impressive. Alex reloaded my spent magazines."

Dyson was still processing what Kendra just told him. She did love him, but she wanted her heart to be moved as well. She was nice enough though to tell him that he only had one shot at her and he better make it count. Kendra was also nice enough to tell him that if he went with Bo, there would be no Kendra and vice versa.

Dyson had some soul searching to do. The who was easy but not really. Sure it was common sense to CLAIM Kendra as his life mate, but deep down did he really mean it? Did he truly love Kendra or was he just looking for some post Bo fix? Was Kendra just the safe second choice?

Kendra then started to check her pack and opened up the compartments swiftly to make sure everything was in order but spoke again, "Dyson, I'm late for the joint exercises, so I'll see you later in the week at the 39th?" Kendra smiled at Dyson more as a formality more than anything else. She finally slung her pack over her shoulder and Dyson assisted.

"Thanks." Kendra said hugging and then kissing Dyson on the cheek just before she ran off down the hall.

Dyson just stood there looking down the now empty hall deep in thought.

Tamsin bolted towards the team looking for Kendra but could not find her. Jessica Flanders however, yea, she was not happy. She was doing push up too but glanced at Tamsin mid pushup with a scowl on her face.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone else running towards the formation.

Kendra.

Well at least she was not the only one late Tamsin thought to herself smugly.

Tamsin and Kendra took the rear of the formation and both began to do push ups as well just acknowledging one another with a nod.

The never ending drills took their toll on everyone. It was noon time and a spent Tamsin and Kendra sat down to take in some water during a break sitting on a stone retaining wall. There was no eating since it would just slow you down and good luck keeping any food down during the drills. They, as well as all the others, did reenergize on power gels. They absorbed faster and got them the boost needed.

"Sooooooooo" Tamsin said to Kendra breaking the ice, "was Dyson that good?"

Kendra just open her mouth feigning shock and batted back insulted, "Tamsin I didn't have sex with Dyson last night ok?"

Tamsin grinned evilly and then murmured "Oh so it was this morning? Wow."

"No. Wrong again Terminator." Kendra smiled knowing she had the upper hand.

"But you did stay with him NAKED in his STRONG arms right?" Tamsin corrected.

"Yes you're right. By the way did Bo somehow stop you from being on time with massive sex?" Kendra challenged.

"Yup, that ditz wanted to know what my precinct number was again. Had to show her." Tamsin smiled seeing if Kendra would get the joke.

"How can she forget, it's the 69th." Kendra blurted out without thinking at first but her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in genuine shock as she covered up a giggle.

"Just make doubly sure you don't use or say that number around Bo OK?" Tamsin smiled even broader as she chuckled.

"Right Terminator, like Bo would just have massive sex with me just by using a word." Kendra said calming down from the 69th joke.

Tamsin smiled wickedly, "You'd be surprised. I called her 'my girlfriend' once and she quite literally tore my clothes off at the Dal. Trick almost caught us."

"Oh my god!" Kendra laughed but stifled it when someone approached.

"Captain, Lieutenant." Jessica greeted as she sat down with them to take a drink of water.

There was an awkward silence but Jessica made sure to address it.

"Ladies, are there any more late arrivals I need to know about in the future? It is bad for team cohesion and John is already grumbling about it." Jessica said like she was just shooting the breeze.

Tamsin quickly deduced that John was the real CO in some fashion by that statement alone.

"No," Tamsin and Kendra said in unison.

"OK great. I am sure both of you were delayed by Dyson and Bo. While I don't have an issue with that, you may want to control your hormones until AFTER this event." Jessica said in a matronly manner. Jessica then got up and nodded to them and stated, "Ladies." She then moved off to check on Alex and company.

"I just feel like I just got scolded by my mom," Kendra said taking another drink of water.

"Ya can't please everyone," Tamsin said scrunching her face then taking in another drink. "Oh by the way, I took some sat images of the island property and wanted to know if you wanted to scout it and the surrounding area with me?" Tamsin said quickly changing the topic. A half a day of drills was good enough to her. Her body ached all over again, but doing drills kind of made her forget for at least a moment.

"Sure. It's either now or we do it later during the week which would be a challenge. Dyson just seems to want me more and more at the 39th." Kendra said capping her water.

"I wonder why?" Tamsin asked rhetorically getting up and capping her water too. "I guess we have to get our mom's permission first."

Tamsin and Kendra drove an hour to the island site. It was a neutral Fae ground because the island was on the small side. No one really housed themselves up there permanently since it had no beaches and was out of the way for most.

Surveying the island they saw nothing out of the ordinary until Tamsin was scanning the satellite photo at the event site.

"Kendra, did you notice a fire road off the coastal road on the way here?" Tamsin asked furrowing her brows.

Kendra walked over and then looked at the satellite photo. "Yes, it was," Kendra put her index finger on the map in the general area. "riiight there I think but I can't see it from this view. How old is this image?"

Tamsin brought the picture up close to her and said "48 hours."

Kendra took a copy of the satellite image and looked it as more closely as well. Yea, the satellite view is obscured by the trees but the fire road entrance would normally show up but….."

Tamsin continued. "The coloration and arrangement of the natural rocks and low brush on the side MAKES it look wooded as well."

Kendra then smiled and knew what Tamsin was thinking, "Shall we drop in for a visit?"

"Yup, oh looked, you can just barely make out a house," Tamsin as taking a look at her laptop and zooming into it at maximum magnification. "It too is obscured by trees."

Kendra than offered, "Whoever it is wanted to stay hidden and did it well. Shall I calling the 69th and Jessica's team for JOINT *LIVE* exercises?"

"You bet." Tamsin said with a click. "Let me see if I can pull some strings to get satellite heat images for this area. It will give us a better idea of what we are dealing with."

Kendra and Tamsin busily called around and an hour passed quickly as the whole team showed up inside an open cafeteria next to the church. They were 45 strong.

Jessica approached Kendra and Tamsin who just finished up gathering all the data they needed and plan of attack.

"Captain Shaw, the team is all yours." Jessica stated as she sat down.

"This will be funnnnn. A human leading Fae into battle." Tamsin stated with a snarky expression and sat down.

Kendra ignored that comment. "Lights please." To which the lights dimmed in the cafeteria.

Kendra spoke loudly and formally to the Fae and human team. "This afternoon, Tamsin and I did a survey of the site in addition to possible hostiles on this small island. As it turned out, satellite images of this island were tricked into not seeing THIS road and large mansion within 2 miles of Derrick and Erica's wedding site." Kendra gestured to a zoomed maps which barely showed the road and may be house of some sort.

"Normally this would be a non issue since celebrities also do the same thing but are law abiding citizens. However, there are no public records on this site what so ever. No deeds, no tax records, no water or electric bills. The only records we find point to the fact that the state slated this for a conservation area and nothing more." Kendra announced glancing around and advanced to the next slide showing a heat map.

"This is the heat signatures for this same area. Notice that road now shows up better since gravel had a different reflect properties than of plants. In addition you now see a house the size of a mansion hidden behind all the foliage. These red dots? Move in a pattern taking minute by minute snap shots." Kendra pointed again. These dots moved around the building in a predictable circle as Kendra flipped through the next couple of slides.

"Security patrols?" John answered.

"Yes. It is our best guess that they have at least about 8 we can count outside. No idea what they have on the inside."

"So how are they getting their power, water and communications?" Alex requested.

"Good question. That mansion is by a fast running stream. I think they use hydro electric," Kendra stated gesturing to a hot but small structure over the stream. "and in addition that makes for a water source as well."

"Satellite dish in quadrant G5." Jessica offered.

"It is well camouflaged and probably mounted on top of a tree. Not easy to do if the canopy is 50 meters or so." Hump day added.

"So where is the traffic in terms of vehicular traffic or rarely planes we commonly see in large drug operations." Carrot top stated rubbing his scruffy chin.

"That is the odd thing. Sat images show minimal traffic from the island but it does not preclude aircraft." Kendra pointed to an open area toward the cliff drop off next to the mansion. There is no runway, but it still did not mean it did not exist.

"This area," Kendra pointed to the open area adjacent to the woods which had the mansion, "COULD be a place to land helicopters."

"Whoa. They have choppers? Are we looking at air wolf being stored here?" Heavy D mentioned.

Tamsin then spoke up. "No not exactly but we can use this to our advantage. It means we can get chopper support too and they have somewhere to land in addition. That makes for a good extraction point for those injured as well as provide excellent close air support."

"Ummm Terminiator, the chopper for the 69th is a death trap AND it is currently out of service." Chica added with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yep, so that is why, I got NOT one but 2 of these for our close air support." Tamsin said with a click and on queue Kendra advanced to a picture to 2 attack helicopters. "The Apache AH-64. Each with 8 HellFire Anti-tank missiles, 38 hydra rockets annnnd 2 by 30mm chain guns with over 1200 reasons NOT to fuck with them. INTIMIDATION. LOVE IT. I happen to know Fae in the Navy that happen to be doing exercises in range of our op and they are ALL game." Tamsin said with a conceited look.

A collective 'ohhhh' came from the entire crowd.

"Can you say swiss cheese? I knew you could. You can say it everyone. Tamsin is SOOOOO awesome." Tamsin scrunched her face and looked up relishing the effect she just had on impressing both Fae and humans alike.

John then interjected. "Isn't this a little over kill for a single drug dealer? Nothing you said shows they have that capability that warrants this response. They only have a max of 20 people looking at the staggering of patrols. A police chopper is more than enough, not to mention our team of 45 strong. HALF of which are experienced Fae. We already out number them 2 to 1. And we will have the element of surprise."

Tamsin then stood up and then addressed everyone but John in particular, "No such thing as over kill Johnny. But now that we are on the topic. I also called in yet another favor and got 2 heavily armed and fast speed boats to patrol the waters in the area in just in case. You know, to catch anyone that may try to escape via boat? NOW THAT gets me hot."

"Please tell me you are kidding." John said seriously in response.

Jessica, Kendra, Alex, and the rest of the 69th just shook their heads.

"Nope. And the bumper sticker on my truck used to read 'I heart carnage' before it went off the cliff," Tamsin said scrunching her face and loved the fact that everyone just shook their heads at both John's question and her rebuttal.

"I think my new sticker will be." Tamsin said looking up in thought. "Napalm. The *SMELL* of victory."

Kendra then cleared her throat and then murmured "Lieutenant."

"Thank me later bitches." Tamsin said with a very small wave and a sadistic grin as she sat back down.

"On to our approach, we stay off the fire road as it is probably monitored. Each team will bound slowly to target mansion but make sure you do not trip off any movement detection units probably closer to the mansion. If you detect them, halt and we will storm the place together with our close air support. As for the use of our vehicles, the road is too bumpy to surprise anyone, so they will be brought up as needed. As for our weapons package, we are adding tranq rifles again. Tranq as many perps as you can before resorting to other weapons if they don't surrender immediately. Questions thus far?" Kendra asked loudly.

It was silent for a time before she finally continued. "You will be working with in fire squads (small groups) your have already been assigned during our drills together. We depart in 30 at fifteen ten. Lock and load!" Kendra commanded.

Kendra felt odd and Tamsin was right. This was the first time Kendra, a human, was leading Fae into battle. Jessica gave her the command since it was her op. Kendra felt it was also a test to see how well she could lead and how this rag tag team of human and Fae worked out.

Sure what Tamsin did was over kill. But one thing was for sure, this mission would not be a failure. If something went wrong today, they still had more than enough to pull it off even without the whole Fae team under Jessica. It had to be a sure thing and you needed to be alive to do a lessons learned for next time, which in their case would probably be the wedding.

Kendra's fire squad consisted of Heavy D, Alex and Jeff. Half human, half Fae just like everyone else. Alex was not Kendra's first choice, but at the recommendation of Jessica and the fact that Alex literally threw herself at Kendra made it so. Besides, Kendra needed to see what Alex was made of under pressure.

Something still kept bothering Kendra about Alex, like she knew her from somewhere. Tamsin also compared notes and agreed that Alex's file was suspect. Her file was either missing something or was fabricated in part. Obvious asking Jessica was not an option since the files came from her, so Tamsin agreed to get more info on Alex and peripherally John.

John's record was shortened for obvious reasons to make Jessica look like the leader of the team.

Were Kendra and Tamsin suspicious of their Fae counterparts? No, not yet, but in their line for work, they don't trust but verify, they verify THEN trust.

The mansion the team did approach did have a lot of surveillance so they all stopped less than 100 meters surrounding the mansion whose grounds looked immaculate. There were 8 men and women outside patrolling.

On queue, Tamsin's Apache Helicopters swooped in blaring their identification that they were police and to surrender. Also the speed boats showed up too cracking off 50 calibur rounds in the air as a warning.

Tamsin and Kendra just grinned maniacally as their fire teams advanced on the extremely surprised rent a cop type security.

The external security surrendered as soon as the choppers made them shit in their pants Tamsin surmised.

All teams stormed the mansion and Kendra led a team to locked back office. Tamsin's firesquad caught up a moment later.

All areas were reporting in clear and this was the last room that needed to be swept.

Everyone could make out the distinct sound of shotguns being cycled on the other side of the door.

It looked like there was going to be a fight after all Kendra thought.

Tamsin just grinned. It wasn't a party without blood shed.

"Get Chica here, blow the door." Kendra whispered to Alex who went off and get Chica, the demo expert.

"Flash and stun grenades after?" Tamsin said softly getting them ready to which Kendra nodded.

John came up to the front a moment later and whispered to Tamsin and Kendra, "Do you want to do this the human way or do it the Fae way since I can always flood them out. The door won't hold back a flood and the people in there will be too busy not getting washed away to fire upon us."

Tamsin still wanted the bloodshed, but this was a joint op.

Kendra for her response backed up and motioned John forward. "All yours."

Alex came back with Chica and after looking at John flex his muscle kind of got the message and stepped back along with everyone else.

John then announced. "Last chance. This is the police, put down your weapons and come out with your hands up."

The response was furniture being moved.

After a moment passed, John punched his hands forward as a deluge of water came forth breaking down the door and the initial gun fire was followed by people screaming to hold onto something stationary to prevent from being washed away.

In no time the water drained back into the hall with most of the guards inside being swept out gift wrapped for the team to arrest.

Kendra and Tamsin were impressed. Both figured out what type of Fae John was at that moment. He was a water elemental. A powerful one at that. It was the only Fae that both Fire sprites and Tree elders respected since water can control fires and can also control the growth of trees.

No wonder John was able to coral the team into 1, Kendra thought to herself.

As soon as most of the flood cleared, Kendra's fire squad immediately moved in followed by Tamsin's and John's. Carrot tops squad was busy covering the hall and cuffing those that spilled out of the room.

Tamsin looked at some of those they were detaining and their faces looked familiar. Her memory flashed back to the time Bo and her were at Taft's compound. The guy they just arrested was the prick that shot her. All this clicked as the team swept the room to hear coughing of 2 maybe 3 people in the back.

Kendra then yelled "Police, we have a warrant to search this place."

A guard stood up from behind the desk slowly. He was in full sopping wet black fatigues. He was muscular and looked like a 20 some hot shot rookie. He we fully armed but his shotgun was in a neutral position and his firearm was also. He had dirty blond wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. His face had square features.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS, NOW!" Alex demanded advancing on him, but halted just past Kendra.

"Hey," the guard man said putting his hands up and playing cool, "How can you get a warrant for a place that does not exist. Do you even know WHO you are dealing with?"

Kendra gave signals for the team to flank the final holdouts when Tamsin spoke up.

"LAUREN! Doctor Lauren Lewis. Kendra comes at the behest of the Ash Hale Santiago. You know me. Tamsin remember? I represent Vex, the Morrigan." Tamsin yelled moving up the formation.

"Can we talk?" Tamsin requested. Tamsin kind of kicked herself internally. She wanted bloodshed, but it was not to be. If the doc was here leading this band of mercs, it meant that this was probably not a drug bust and that Tamsin should be protecting the doc for Bo. That sucked.

Tamsin still needed to have some questions answered. She needed to determine if the doc was good enough for her succubus. Before she didn't care, but now if someone was to replace her, she or he better be able to treat Bo right.

Slowly a totally drenched Lauren got up and surveyed all the heavily armed Fae and humans in her office. She was surprised at the speed in which her place was beached with all the security she did have. In addition, how the heck did they even find her?

"OK. Fine." Lauren said a little unsure. "It's ok Drake. They are friends of mine. Just have everyone that had not surrendered put their weapons down and come out peacefully. That means you too. I don't want any blood spilled on my behalf." She was adjusting her beige power suit and slacks trying to look more presentable since her white shirt almost became transparent on her skin. Luckily she had a jacket to cover up.

Drake grudgingly obeyed hanging his weapons to Alex. "Doctor, I was the last one" he clarified.

Kendra was still listening to her radio though all this dialogue. "All teams stand down and secure the location." She transmitted on the radio soon after.

Tamsin then gave an order though the radio shortly thereafter. "Hump Day, have my Apaches land and shutdown their engines and have our friends in the speed boats dock. Everyone is to go on standby for now."

"Copy terminator." Tamsin's mic squawked back.

It turned out to be an uneventful day but the joint exercise was a big success. Jessica and John made sure to inform Derrick and Erica how well it went. As for Kendra's team, they just thought it was great that they could work alongside the Fae and still hold their own.

Laruen was still in shock. Tamsin, the lone Valkyrie wore a uniform and worked with a team and Kendra was much tougher than she imagined. She heard rumors about Tamsin being fallen and taking down some major Fae drug cartels with Kendra at the lead.

Tamsin follow others? Lauren could not see that, but with the way Tamsin interacted with Kendra just now, it was clear Tamsin was subordinate to her.

As for Kendra, Lauren heard that she was Dyson's property and an asset to the light.

Tamsin walked up to Lauren as Lauren spoke to Kendra. "Captain Shaw, I have a lab downstairs which I know your team already saw. Please try not to touch or disturb anything. I have several experiments which are sensitive. Also I have a patient in shock right now that I am trying to treat. I will be more than happy to give you a tour and fill you in now if you like."

Kendra looked Lauren up and down. She was a tall slender brown eyed blonde. She was dressed conservative and professionally but looked almost frail. So this is the doctor that had Bo's heart Kendra thought offhandedly. Kendra just nodded but she needed more time to find if this place was part of a drug ring. From initial reports and her gut feeling, it pointed to no. If that was truly the answer, then this was Tamsin's gig and not hers.

Tamsin then interjected scrunching her face, "I think it can wait for now. The doc might want to change into some dry clothing."

Tamsin then said in an aloof manner, "Care to show me your room?"

The walk was short and Lauren's room was at the top of a wide ornate cheery wooden half circle stair case.

"Wow, you've done good for yourself doc," Tamsin mentioned 2 steps behind her looking over the mansion.

"Tamsin, it's not like that. This was all Taft's and I just took it over after Dyson killed him." Lauren said never looking back at Tamsin reaching her bedroom door.

"How convenient. Continuing in the tradition of Doctor Moreau are we?" Tamsin questioned suspiciously.

Lauren felt insulted by this low life Valkyrie and turned to look at her neutral but stone cold expression and spat out, "NO TAMSIN. Taft…. He was a MONSTER and I'm glad he's gone. By the time I figured out what he was doing by experiments on Fae I wanted no part of it. He… he held me hostage Tamsin until I cooperated. I was no good to anyone a prisoner. The only reason why Dyson survived is because I SAVED him. Taft was no match for Dyson because I made him a weak Fae."

Tamsin was partially convinced but asked in a cold calculated voice, "So this army you have, the lab. Why do you need them if you are on the up and up doc?"

Lauren was worked up and mad and finally in an upset tone stated, "BECAUSE you idiot, ALL the Fae think I experimented willingly on them just like you. Evony put an edict out there that put crosshairs on my back. Even though she is no longer the Morrigan, I need to look out my wellbeing as well as those in Taft's former service. THEY are probably being hunted too."

Lauren exasperated finally threw her hands up in the air and turned around and threw the door to her room open.

Tamsin just followed behind her still waiting of the other shoe to drop.

Lauren was looking through drawers and pulling out items to get changed into.

"Look Tamsin, take a look around. I have nothing to hide. NOTHING." Lauren said peeling off her wet suit jacket slamming it down to the carpeted floor of the immaculate room.

"I have furthered Taft's research WITHOUT experimenting on Fae." Laruen said still upset as she kicked off her shoes and unbuttoning her wet shirt. "Heck, I .. I'm pretty close to solving early stages of cancer not that you CARE."

Tamsin was conflicted. Lauren may be the enemy so therefore she needed to keep an eye on her. Lauren was also a friend and well former lover of Bo who trusted her unequivocally, which meant Tamsin should turn around and give her some respect and privacy.

Tamsin looked away without thinking, taking a look at some of the serene pictures on the wall. These pictures were all framed and the pane of glass on all of them allowed Tamsin to see Lauren in the reflection.

All Tamsin knew was that Lauren was really pissed right now. Last time Lauren was pissed off she got a hard slap on the face, but then of course, Tamsin prodded her to do so. How she loved to press the doc's buttons, but this time she was not so sure. Lauren had Bo's respect after all.

'Shit this is fucked up,' Tamsin thought.

Lauren saw Tamsin look away as she unbuttoned her wet shirt. How dare this dark evil Valkyrie or former Valkyrie EVER question HER judgment? Tamsin, no matter all the good she has heard about her recently, was still Tamsin, the self-serving, egotistical, morally questionable, drunk. NOW she shows insincere respect by turning away?

Lauren then shouted at Tamsin furious, "LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!" Lauren blared pulling off her shirt forcefully throwing it to the ground. "I will not be called some dishonest hoodwink or Dr. Hyde by a low life like YOU of all people. You tried to steal my Bo with a kiss and I never forgot it. So take a GOOD look," Lauren stated unbuckling her bra and pulling it off, "to see that I am NOT hiding anything from you and to let you know some of the many reasons why Bo went with me."

Lauren finally finished her tirade and pulled her thong underwear off and spun around with her arms out stretched.

"SATISIFED Tamsin? So do you mind if I get dressed now?" Lauren spat out never removing her steely gaze from Tamsin who just stood there with a blank almost bewildered expression on her face.

Tamsin knew Lauren was mad, but this was new. If Lauren wasn't so serious, she might have laughed when she talked about the many 'physical' reasons why Bo was hers.

WAS.

Bo was Tamsin's now and the doc had no idea. Tamsin was so tempted to correct Lauren but now was not the time or place. Nor will it ever be probably.

Seeing Lauren totally naked was definitely not something she wanted to gaze upon and at this point although the doc was beautiful in her birthday suit, Tamsin got more than she bargained for. Some things you just can't 'un-see'.

Tamsin to her own surprise found herself empathizing with Lauren as she reflexively pick up a towel and wrapped it around Lauren without exchanging any words. Tamsin kicked herself soon after, but could not shake the feeling that she now had to take care of Lauren like Bo would. Tamsin hated this deep down but if Bo loved Lauren and Tamsin loved Bo. Didn't that mean that Tamsin loved Laruen too by some messed up transitive relationship? Was it even logical?

'How the fuck am I going to explain this and save face?' Tamsin thought.

"As much as I loooove the show doc, you wouldn't want you to get a cold doc," Tamsin teased sarcastically.

Lauren was taken back when she thought for a very brief moment recognized the feelings of EMPATHY, KINDNESS, AND COMPASSION from Tamsin. TAMSIN. Those actions melted away her anger and made her feel embarrassed. Maybe Tamsin was being respectful by trying to turn away when she was changing Laruen surmised uncomfortably.

Lauren's cheeks then became a little red with embarrassment as she then meekly said "I… I'm sorry Tamsin." She then did a nervous laugh and continued. "I feel like such an ass."

Tamsin looked up in the air and walked toward the door and said over her shoulder "It wouldn't be….. wise to get a cold out here in the middle of nowhere doc." Tamsin essentially stopped herself from saying 'It wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last'. How that succubus changed her.

"See you outside Lauren, ok?" Tamsin announced closing the door behind her.

This left Lauren speechless. Something was way off about Tamsin but she did not know what. Did her fallen status all of a sudden change her for the better? Was she so human now that she adopted human qualities? Now Lauren had more questions than answers.

"Tamsin," Lauren said a little louder. "Your gait and posture is off significantly when I last saw you. I can look at it if you want," Lauren offered in earnest.

Tamsin nodded ever so slightly then closed the door behind her not believing that she could not make herself go back to the way she was. Bo changed her and it was permanent. She had no idea how to treat her enemy and friend.

FRIEND.

That was new. Last time they met 'friend' was not even in the realm of reason.

Kendra and Alex walked up the stairs to Tamsin who was massaging her temples while leaning on the banisters.

Odd Tamsin thought, Alex was trying to stay glued to Kendra. What was her motive?

"So Terminator, Lauren ok?" Kendra asked knowing that Tamsin was in emotional disarray on this subject.

Tamsin straightened up and reported with a fake grin, "YUP, Sweellll."

"Tamsin, we searched this place pretty well already and Lauren is not a drug dealer or trafficker in any way. As such, we can't stay much longer. Lauren may have a mini army, but it isn't uncommon for there to be tighter private security around research labs. Also Lauren looks like she is working on cures for human and Fae aliments from what my team can tell thus far. She looks legit." Kendra reported formally.

"Yes, I know. Lauren told me the same thing in a heated diatribe." Tamsin said covering her face with a hand. She just could not believe that Lauren was one of the good ones all along. Tamsin was hoping that she wasn't so that she would have an excuse to not reunite Lauren with Bo.

"Captain," Tamsin said in all seriousness "Lauren has asked me to stay to attend to some of my physiological issues she had noted. I would like to stay behind with your permission."

Kendra knew by the sheer fact that Tamsin addressed her formally that this was something important to her. Kendra looked over to Alex a couple steps behind her and stated "Alex, can I get a moment with the Lieutenant?"

Alex saluted and said formally "Yes, ma'am." She walked off briskly down the steps and out of sight.

Kendra then turned her attention to Tamsin fully and hugged her tightly.

"Of course. YOUR mission is here Tamsin. It always was. Call me if you need anything." Kendra murmured. "Tamsin, NO ONE can ever replace you. Bo has no idea what she will lose but we do what we have to do for the greater good."

The door to Lauren's room slowly opened and Tamsin and Kendra separated right on time.

Tamsin turned away briefly to wipe a tear that escaped.

Kendra knew she had to cover for Tamsin who was still recovering, so she took a step towards Lauren and reported, "Doctor Lewis, the team and I apologize for the intrusion. We erroneously assumed that you were part of a drug cartel. As for Ash business, I work with Dyson and Hale and will report that you have been found and are safe. I will be in touch with you on next steps to open up a dialog with the Ash and respective council. Hopefully we will sort out all this mess. Finally, all of us will be taking our leave within the hour."

Lauren swore she saw Kendra and Tamsin in the midst of breaking a hug and Tamsin may have been crying. This did not make sense. When did Tamsin grow a heart? This day was just getting more and more odd.

Lauren took in what Kendra had to say "Thank you Captain Shaw for your understanding. Am I to assume that none of my people are being taken in?"

Tamsin finally spoke up, "No. You are all free to do what you normally do."

"So those helicopters and speed boats?" Lauren questioned.

"Will be gone as well." Kendra clarified.

"I… I .. thank you for talking to the Ash on my behalf, Kendra." Lauren said with a smile.

Kendra nodded to Laruen and then to Tamsin and walked away. She could be heard in the distance sending out orders over the radio as Kendra's and Jessica's team started to leave their posts and move out.

That left Lauren and Tamsin together alone again. Drake appeared at the bottom of the stairs in full gear with another guard.

"Do you take walk-ins?" Tamsin asked Lauren scrunching up her face.

"Don't you have to leave with Kendra and team?" Lauren asked with a curious look on her face.

"Nope. Kendra gave me some R&R just now since my neck is killing me doc." Tamsin replied with a smile.

"Tamsin, you are probably the first of the happy sunshine gang I have seen in a long long time." Lauren said with a broad smile warming up to Tamsin a little. "Please stay as my guest because physical therapy needs multiple sessions spread across days. I'll show you to your room."


	31. Sisters Unite!

Kendra opened the door to her townhouse using her shoulder to lean on the door to get it open. It was late at night and her form was sloppy as she swayed a little upon entering her foyer dragging her pack behind her.

She shut the door upon entering and locked it. She then disarmed her alarm system with her finger print and an 8 digit code.

She still had her fatigues on from the training and 'joint live exercises' as she flipped on her lights and exhaled deeply. She was really tired and beat. To make matters worse she went to her precinct to catch up on a couple emails. Well those couple of emails turned out to be the rest of the day.

She just got sucked into work and she was presently both physically and mentally exhausted. She was doing so much for the human side of the 69th, she literally had no time to address any Ash business. Lucky for Kendra, Tamsin texted her right after she left the mansion to hold off on any reporting concerning Lauren.

Kendra knew Tamsin did have her reasons for the terse text message, but surmised that she would have to catch up with her later for more clarity. Had this been anyone else sending the same request she would be more skeptical but she felt close to Tamsin although she was not the chatty type. She was a good listener or at least tolerated Kendra when she went on a tangent.

She just tossed her pack aside and went upstairs and strolled thought her living room enroute to her kitchen which led to the last set of stairs to get to her bed room. She noted something small was off about the room and as such, stopped abruptly and reached for the light switch with her left and while putting her other on her holstered Glock with her right.

She was trained for that type of response which may have been overkill considering she had a hi-tech alarm system with interior heat and motion detection which registered no issues upon entry and also did not text her any alerts.

Kendra quickly scanned the room and noted a small brown non-descript box on the mantel with a small envelope propped up on it. She approached the mantel cautiously and without picking it up or moving anything, read the font of the envelope. It had had her name in script on the front but also asked her to open the box first. It took her a second, but realized that it was Dyson's handwriting since she was so accustom to reading his scribbles on reports at the precinct.

She relaxed a little knowing that Dyson probably left this for her when he was here last.

What could it be?

She speedily opened the box as an astonished look washed over her face. Her right hand released the box top and let it fall onto the floor as it moved slowly to cover her partially opened mouth. Kendra never broke her stare at the item inside and took a couple slow purposeful steps to her leather love seat and sat down on one end.

Her jaw trembled and face contorted to a look of pain as she reached inside the box and lifted out a badge in a wallet with a broken lanyard.

"Eric?" She questioned softly as her finger explored the metal badge and her eyes became watery when she saw his picture and identification on the other flap.

This badge was his, Kendra realized looking at the wear patterns on the wallet and not a replica. She had also seen it on numerous occasions in her time with him.

At that moment, nothing mattered to her anymore since her mind shut the rest of the world out. She immediately kissed his picture and broke down and cried.

"Errrriiicccc!" She wailed coarsely pressing the wallet to her forehead bending over forward in her chair.

Kendra's tears dropped on the badge in a steady stream as she just kept repeating his name over and over for much of the hour through her sounds of sorrow.

Her grip on the wallet only got tighter when she transition to her side bringing the wallet in closer to her chest.

Her wails and crying only stopped when sheer exhaustion overtook her. In a rare instance, Kendra fell asleep and didn't dream. Eric, her fiancé, was finally home and with her at long last.

"So how bad is it?" Tamsin asked sitting at the edge of an exam table naked. Lauren was palpating her back and neck muscles from behind.

"Tamsin, you're going to need a couple of cortisone shots in concert with SEVERAL deep tissue massages." Lauren said never looking up from her clip board writing her diagnosis down. "You also should put your left arm in a sling to minimize movement while it is healing from its recent dislocation from what I gather."

"Swell" Tamsin said grinning while looking up at the ceiling.

"How… how long have you been dealing with this inflammation?" Lauren asked walking to front of the exam table and hesitantly shifting her gaze to Tamsin.

"I forgot … weeks, months…" Tamsin said nonchalantly waving it off.

"Do you have any tingling sensations in your extremities, like your arms, hands, and legs?" Lauren followed up professionally while palpating the lymph nodes on Tamsin's neck.

"Yep, all the time." Tamsin said scrunching her face. "But I'm a Valkyrie so this is NOTHING compared to all the other stuff"

"Tamsin, you're HUMAN," Lauren informed, "That tingling sensation is the start of possibly irreversible nerve damage. Your muscle groups are so inflamed they are pinching your nerves. I'm surprised you still have most of your full range of motion."

"Oppps," Tamsin said scrunching her face at the doctor, "and all along I thought it was the dandruff shampoo I was using." She just could not help but to deflect the doctor's comments with sarcasm. Bo was close to her but the Doc? No. Tamsin would fulfill her final task for Bo, but nothing said about letting her in close to her soul where Bo was.

"Tamsin," Lauren admonished with a serious tone and stare, "you don't understand the gravity of the situation. This could, if gone unchecked, cripple and paralyze your arms and limbs."

Tamsin didn't want to necessary repel the doctor either. She needed to get more information about what she was up to and know if she was right for her succubus. She loathed playing match maker, but if she needed Bo to be happy, then she had to do it. It was what love demanded of her and she followed her heart in this matter.

This was obviously a huge change for Tamsin. Logic only took you so far when dealing with a SUCCUBUS. A loving creature. Tamsin found out that the only way to get their relationship to work was to allow her heart to lead to a certain extent in the relationship department.

The only problem now was that her heart also led when she did not want it to, even when it flew in the face of everything logical. Feelings clouded her judgment and made her course of action more unclear. It made her second guess herself at times and she knew someday it would kill her.

For now though, what would kill her would probably not be her feelings but her life force wildling away. She felt, she knew rather she had weeks left due to her intimate relationship with death.

"Whatever," Tamsin replied looking away, "can I just get the shots over with and be done?"

Lauren of course knew Tamsin and took it in stride. She decided to ignore it and just move forward. Tamsin was Tamsin. Rash, harsh and abrasive. She didn't really expect much from her.

Immediately Tamsin found her relational and feeling side of her correct herself after seeing Lauren's face turn cold.

"I'm sorry doc. I haven't been myself lately." Tamsin let out tilting her head in a somewhat aloof manner. 'Gods darnit Bo. I hate this feelings crap. It's REALLY cramping my style' Tamsin mused kicking herself internally again.

A look of surprise came to Lauren's face since Tamsin said something totally unexpected. She said 'sorry' and meant it.

Lauren smiled back and just continued her work. "OK. Tamsin I'm going to give you some shots for the most inflamed areas, but I will need to give you a deep tissue massage to not only help with the effectiveness of the drug, but also to bring down the inflammation in surrounding regions."

Tamsin wanted to say something smart, but just resigned to a nod.

Lauren went to work on Tamsin bringing a set of 4 needles out. "This is going to sting a little," Lauren said not thinking who she was talking to before she started the course of injections.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh but said nothing. It was the safest thing to do. There was only one problem however; the silence was now pretty uncomfortable. Tamsin wanted to breech the topic of Bo with her, but decided to not do so until Lauren proved herself loyal to her succubus.

Lauren felt tenseness in the air. Normally she would just talk about anything, but Tamsin was throwing her off. She wanted to stay silent but found herself asking, "So how is everyone else in the gang?" as she was behind Tamsin give her an injection into one of her muscle groups in her shoulder.

"The gang is just fineeee doc." Tamsin said but knew she needed to elaborate a little. "Kenzi is now Fae. She's a Kitsune."

"What?! How'd that happen?" Lauren asked surprised pausing before the next injection.

"Well, Massimo the druid gave her some potion which enhanced her natural abilities and poof. Kitsune. Now I, or anyone else, can't seem to stop her for whizzing around all over the place." Tamsin stated a little annoyed at the thought of Kenzi just bothering everyone but now more quickly.

"Why did she even consider it Tamsin? It's not like anyone forced her to be Fae to join the gang." Lauren asked disposing of the last needle in the biohazard container.

Tamsin just answered without much thought and just said "Well when the Wanderer took Bo, Kenzi wanted pull her own weight so to speak. But it wasn't needed. Bo held her own against him and returned to us unscathed."

Lauren had gone back to the front of the exam table deep in thought but finally spoke. "Isn't the Wanderer also known as Odin, your boss?"

"WAS," Tamsin clarified. "He's Bo's father and well he had plans for her. He sent me to find her, which I did, but I couldn't go through with it. THAT'S how I became fallen doc. It was my punishment for disobedience. Annnnd I also left a good bit of change on the table too. Too bad for Odin though, taking away my powers only made me MORE awesome."

This was one part of the puzzle she didn't have before. She knew Tamsin was fallen, but had no idea what she did to deserve it. It surprised her that Tamsin went against her god to defend Bo. It put Tamsin in a new light. From what she read of Odin, his practices were not even considered questionable, they were morally wrong.

So Bo had the bloodline of a god was Lauren's next thought as she brought her hand up to her chin. It took a couple of seconds but Lauren realized too late that she was almost staring at Tamsin's naked lower body.

Tamsin knew that Lauren didn't mean to just take in her body but loved to make the most of it. Pushing the doc's buttons was her specialty. With that she cleared her throat which snapped the doc out of her trance looking away embarrassed.

Lauren had no idea what to say but 'sorry'.

Tamsin grinned mischievously and mentioned, "It's ok doc. This," Tamsin motioned to her body, "is some of the MANY reasons why EVERYONE falls for me." Tamsin really wanted to substitute 'everyone' for 'Bo' but unfortunately, she had to play nice.

Lauren just smiled at the joke which Tamsin turned back onto her and just mumbled incredulously, "Touché. Oh really now?"

"Yep," Tamsin said looking up in the air leaning back a little to toss her long blond locks back with both of her hands. Tamsin essentially struck a seductive pose. "Can ya' feel it now doc?" Tamsin teased.

"Ummm Ummmm yea." Lauren mumbled looking away as her cheeks got flush in embarrassment. Lauren did have to admit though that Tamsin did have a beautiful toned body now that Tamsin joked about it.

It struck Lauren as out of place that Tamsin did not pair up with anyone but her attitude and her coldness always was a great deterrent. Tamsin could have anyone she wanted if she just didn't have such a bitchy attitude Lauren concluded. That and Valkyries are trained not to feel.

"All right Tamsin. I have got to help get things ready for dinner this evening for everyone." Lauren said straightening up with a genuine smile.

"I'll give you a deep tissue massage later tonight, so why don't you get showered and make yourself at home. Ask Drake if you need anything. Dinner in an hour?" Lauren smiled.

Tamsin just nodded and Lauren left the room.

Tamsin just pulled the thin sheet she sat on and wrapped it loosely around her body which barely covered her top and bottom.

She just pick picked up her clothes in one hand and casually strolled to the door. Her other hand held the blanket securely to her body.

Tamsin knew Drake was probably outside and needed to see if he would respond to the carrot, although the stick always worked for Tamsin. As a matter of fact she always used the stick and never the carrot. So what changed?

That question vexed Tamsin when she stopped to analyze this situation.

Everything she did before responded to brute force and intimidation. Forcing them into giving whatever she wanted. But now, she found she was using another weapon she was not accustoming to using but was challenging never the less. This weapon was more subtle and required cunning. It required her to feel, use her womanly wiles, leverage her body with the art of seduction to get her enemies to just willing GIVE her what she needed beyond that of a roll in the hay. If it just was a roll in the hay, she just threw herself at them with tons of charm, which always worked.

Bo.

She had changed her yet again from the inside out. Tamsin without knowing it at first was now doing what Bo would do. Tamsin after all experienced firsthand that even brute force and strength was still susceptible to seduction. She had been taken down so many times by Bo in bed and even in conversation that she learned that her wiles could always be used first then her strength. It didn't quite work in the reverse.

She huffed out a laugh knowing that the 'carrot' did kind of work on Lauren since she loosened up a little.

"This is going to be fuuuunnn," Tamsin mentioned sarcastically to herself opening the door.

Sure enough Drake was there looking all formal, but his eye's briefly roamed.

"Hi. Drake, is it?" Tamsin asked innocently trying for the first time Bo's puppy dog eye look.

The inner Tamsin just felt like throwing up. Hopefully this guy would not get stuck to her and be annoying like Kenzi.

"Yes. Tamsin, I've heard and read a lot about you. Good to meet you in person." Drake mentioned with a smile.

'Uggg, SMALL TALK. *HATE IT*' Tamsin thought to herself keeping up her 'genuine' smile. How she just wanted to punch him right now or at the very least say something mean.

"Yea, um," Tamsin stammered letting her blanket slip a little lower to show more of her cleavage. She wracked her brain to get out a line that Bo would use but finally said "Can you show me to my room again? You got a really HUGE … place here."

Tamsin wanted to find the nearest place to flip her cookies right now. She could not believe she just said that and it was probably not even executed that well. Slapping the shit out of someone seemed so much better at this moment.

Drake just smiled and gestured down the hall. "Yea it can get confusing the first time around. This way," Drake said formally ushering Tamsin to walk ahead of him.

Tamsin for her part was just about to pass, but instead fed her arm around his as smooth as she could do it for a Valkyrie. 'HOW THE FRACK does Bo make it seem so natural' Tamsin thought to herself still trying to use her wiles.

When sex or beating the crap out of someone was not the end game, Tamsin knew she was in a foreign world; One that belonged to her succubus girlfriend, Bo.

This was all just too much for her so Tamsin just surmised to walk in silence as much as possible but made sure to ask Drake an open ended question to keep him talking.

"So Drake, how'd you end up here?" Tamsin asked holding loosely onto his arm not really caring, but it at least gave her intel on him to assess if she was barking up the right tree.

Drake walked with her down the hall in the gentlemanly manner and stated, "Well I worked various private security jobs mostly having to do with protecting contractors in Middle Eastern counties. I actually accrued a significant amount of combat time since I always was put near a red zone. I kind of got tired of just getting shot at all day, so I returned state side and a friend of mine told me this organization needed some help."

Tamsin began to feel more herself now that Drake was talking about something that was in her field. Tamsin just grinned. "Yea, tell me about it. I was a mercenary for hire when I didn't have orders from my god; WHICH was a lot of the time. Pay was good, get to go places…. Ohhh that was the life… Freedom."

Drake looked at her curiously and smiled. "What made you leave?" Drake asked leading her up the steps slowly.

Tamsin had no reason to lie, but maybe just be a little general about it. "I found someone who embodied a cause I believed in. No amount to gold, or the decree of my gods would sway me from their side."

Drake seemed to nod in understanding, "Yea, this was a shit assignment. The pay was good, but what Taft was doing, I could not stomach it and I saw tons of fucked up shit out there. I felt like I was the good guy, but in the end under Taft, I was just a tool." They had made it midway up the steps.

Tamsin found it the perfect time to try some of Bo's moves. She also needed to get the truth from him without the sugar coating and BS. She dropped her underwear back a couple steps and made it seem like an accident. Like a fly to the light, Drake stopped and went down a couple steps to pick it up.

Tamsin, who was a couple steps above him now, just turned to him cocking her leg out of the slit of her blanket knowing full well, the sheet was already short enough where he could see her field of dreams if he tried, but with her leg revealed like that, it was certain.

She put on her best innocent face and then asked, "So why are you still here? A talented man like yourself can go anywhere."

Drake's eye's scanned the Valkyrie's luscious legs from toe all the way home but quickly meeting Tamsin's beautiful green eyes. He looked like he was in some sort of daze. Finally Drake mentioned, "Doctor Lauren Lewis was unlike Taft. She has ethical standards. She is doing things for the good of all human and Fae kind. She continued his research but was and still is on the run. The pay is almost nonexistent here, but some things are priceless. She needs me and the remaining security team that agreed to stay under me. The others just automatically left."

Tamsin patted herself on the back subconsciously. She got an honest answer. 'Bo would be so proud of me right now' Tamsin thought. Which kind of reminded her to stop showing so much flesh before Drake got the wrong idea. Last thing she needed was to cheat on her bonded partner.

'Great. Why do I feel like Bo and I are married already?' Tamsin thought offhanded.

That question was seemingly answered when a voice popped in her head, 'Because sis, you're bonded to Bo. Like it or not. You can't separate from a Valkyrie's bond.' Arin announced leaving the field she was practicing all sweaty and exhausted.

'Will you STOP that! BTW, found Lauren safe and sound. AND before you start flooding me with stuff, give me 5 minutes. I'm in the middle of something,' Tamsin thought back hurriedly in an agitated manner but made sure to hold Drake in her deep gaze.

"Oh, swell." Tamsin looked up scrunching her face. "I guess we have something in common then." Tamsin said with a click hooking her arm around Drake once again.

Tamsin was thankful that Drake was a gentleman and didn't do any moves on her. If that happened, Tamsin surmised that she would have to have an extremely honest and blunt conversation with him. Maybe even threaten his life in some way or another. As it stood now, she at least had some sort of ally in this place.

She took a much needed long bath and Tamsin noted that her muscle groups were not as sore now. Tamsin actually felt a lot better. Tamsin was tuning out everything for once and just relaxed as she sank deeper into the hot tub.

That peace was broken when a voice appeared in her head. 'Soooooooo you found Lauren… ANNNNDDD' Arin stated.

'Gods Arin, can't I get some peace?' Tamsin shot back to Arin. 'I'm in a nice hot bath, relaxing, found Lauren, now just get her and Bo together in a couple weeks… mix well, and bake for a couple days and BOOM. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.'

'Tamsin, doesn't that make you sad?' Arin asked innocently. 'You're giving away your bonded partner. You know this will hurt you right?'

'Sad? Since when do YOU talk about feelings?' Tamsin asked inquisitively huffing out a laugh..

'Well I allow myself to feel now sis. I only feel a small portion of your emotions and they are amazing. It's like I now see the world in color when I have been viewing it in black, white and shades of grey.' Arin commented back.

'Yea but you will be surprised how many dark colors there are.' Tamsin thought back exhaling submersing herself under the water and resurfacing again pulling her wet hair back.

'It is written that the bond was created so the any Valkyrie that executes it will live in excruciating pain if they choose an unfaithful partner. The partner does not feel this pain which makes it even worse. They will have no idea they are hurting their Valkyrie.' Arin thought while reading a book at her desk.

'Yea, and remember, I'm not a full Valkyrie.' Tamsin said knowing that Arin was probably right due to the dream she had.

'You ARE bonded to some degree since you knew Bo was in trouble.' Arin shot back.

'Yea.' Tamsin just said lifting a leg out of the water to wash it.

'Sis, I know what you plan to do. You think about it all the time. I've been trying to ignore it to give you space but … but… PLEASE there has to be another way.' Arin stopped reading from her book and looked up in the air not knowing how to talk to her older sister in a candid fashion especially over the link.

'GODS Arin. What has Bo done to you? You just said please.' Tamsin stopped what she was doing concentrating fully on Arin.

'No, it's not Bo… You're my twin sister. And… and….. I just found you again… we are the legendary sisters of light and dark finally reunited…. and now you're ready to move on … Once your gone, I … I'll miss … FUCK!' Arin thought over the link again but got up out of her desk to wipe her eyes dry. What her sister was putting herself through was noble, but it hurt never the less. Arin had taken for granted that there was always plenty of time to catch up but now, Tamsin had essentially finished her mission and was ready to go and she was ok with it.

Tamsin knew by the stuttering that Arin was in really bad shape. She was probably crying and had no one to talk to or hold her. Tamsin had Bo and she was there for her when she broke down briefly and it did help but now her sister needed her now more than anything else.

Tamsin quickly jumped out of the tub and slipped on a robe, not caring what she got wet and then grabbed her dagger which was right next to the tub for protection.

"Come on… come on.. hang in there Arin" Tamsin mumbled unscrewing the top of the hilt of the dagger. Then turned it upside down and 4 small blue gems with different markings came out and tumbled onto the granite bath steps leading to the tub.

Tamsin knelt down quickly sorted through them and found one, set it on the ground in the middle of the floor and screwed her dagger cap back on.

"PLEASE let this work." Tamsin mumbled to herself taking the butt of her dagger and slamming it down on the small clear blue gem.

The gem smashed on impact and a bright light emitted as a portal opened to Arin's room.

Tamsin saw Arin sitting on the edge of the bed just balling her eyes out and Tamsin immediately ran through.

Arin was in so much anguish and she never saw the light from the portal Tamsin created. She just could not stop crying. Before she knew it she felt her sister hug her. Arin looked away in an attempt to cover up but being held by her sister made her just cry more.

"I … I can't S.. STOP Tamsin," Arin wailed through her uneven breathing. "I can't believe … I'm so weak."

Tamsin knew the portal would close soon and she probably needed to stay with Lauren, so she pulled Arin to her feet. "No Arin, COWARDS ignore and run away from emotions like we are all taught to do. It takes a much stronger person to acknowledge their feelings and face them head on. You're stronger than you think. Come on we gotta get through this portal before it closes."

Tamsin walked through the portal again with her arm slug around Arin's waist partially supporting her. Arin's face remained buried on Tamsin's shoulder.

After a couple more seconds, the portal closed.

Tamsin brooded that it was good she was wearing a robe. At least she won't be soaking in her sister's tears.

Tamsin was never good at this crying game, but knew that Arin just had to cry it out. A lesson she learned from none other than her succubus girlfriend.

Tamsin just held her for a time until Arin began to calm down. "Hey, I know what will make you feel better." Tamsin stated turning on the warm water to the 2 person tub.

Arin just had nothing to say. She was so emotionally drained but felt better. Whatever Tamsin did recommend however, she was all ears. She had much more experience in emotions department after all.

"Come on. Bo told me this would help clam me, relax sore muscles, and lift the weight of the world off my shoulders. I didn't believe that Baby Fae Succubus until I tried it myself, but a bubble bath with the right combination of bath salts. AMAZING." Tamsin announced scrunching her face as Arin finally broke out of the hug.

"A bath will do ALL that?" Arin asked incredulously pointing at the tub filling with water while wiping the left over tears with her sleeve.

"Yup, come on sis. Just relax with me." Tamsin said standing up then taking off her robe and tossing it aside.

Arin still looked at her with serious reservations but then slowly started to take off her clothes as well. She knew she had to be back in Valhalla tomorrow but the here and now was the only thing that mattered.

In the end, it turned out that Bo was right.

The twins of light and dark where together once again. They exchanged small talk and no sooner were they laughing as they teased and reminisced about the good times.

"Gods Arin, even *I* hear the buzz about what we did in the Hall of Warriors. I bet Odin was pissed!" Tamsin huffed out a laugh with Arin sitting opposite of her.

"Yea, well he is just pissed because every time he visits the hall, people keep requesting for *US* to return." Arin grinned mischievously.

"Well not so much that sis," Tamsin clarified scrunching her face, "but apparently I hear Sir Wallace built a freaking huge shine to you. You riled him up so much he still has yet to come down."

"Well, if it is any consolation, YOU are there in that shine too." Arin commented washing her arm.

"Yea," Tamsin murmured huffing out a laugh while splashing Arin lightly with water by kicking one of her feet out of the water. "In the WAY WAY back, next to you doing a dance on the table."

Arin just rolled her eyes to the ceiling and responded, "Hey everyone there knows you are attached to a succubus so everyone just assumes they should go after someone that isn't. Besides, I'm not a prude like you."

Tamsin splashed her with some water and grinned, "Oh sis, you don't want to get into a 'your such a prude fight' with me. Besides WHO talked you through the Hall of Warriors incident?"

"Kill joy," Arin mumbled rolling her eyes.

There was a silence that hung in the air as the mood changed. Arin was the first to address it.

"If Bo cheats or gives her heart to someone else, you'll be the one in pain. I know that the bond was designed to punish a Valkyrie for giving her heart away foolishly. You have some sort of bond with Bo and I… I don't know if it is wise to test it." Arin stated in all seriousness.

Tamsin knew already by the way her heart felt connected to Bo's, the way it ached for her, they were bonded. The dream she had about it let her know, fallen or not, this was going to hurt.

"Arin, I have WEEKS left. I know this to be true. I hear death approaching, calling out my name, his shadow descending on me, pulling my soul away from this world." Tamsin stated looking away.

Arin bit the bottom of her lip and intently listened to her sister. She had no idea Tamsin had such little time left. For a Valkyrie, that amount of time was considered seconds to live. Her face contorted to pain briefly as Arin did her best to control her emotions.

Tamsin continued, "What good will it do me to only be in Bo's life for a couple weeks huh? My sudden departure will leave her heart broken. Also, I will go out a warrior. I refuse to be fawned over like an injured animal. Bo will get all clingy on me. That is just too degrading. With Lauren in the picture, that should soften the blow. It's the right thing to do for my succubus girlfriend."

Arin knew Tamsin's plan was sound but had to offer alternatives to extend her sister's life.

"Fall prostrate before Freya and ask to join her order. She may be able to grant your powers back and your lives." Arin said in a well-rehearsed manner.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes and said, "No. I bow to no gods now. Besides, I'm evil remember?" The mood turned somber as Tamsin leaded forward and put her hands lightly on top of both of Arin's shoulders.

"Arin, I know you won't understand, but when I gave my fealty to Bo, I felt EVERYTHING. I loved. But that also came with a price. I also experienced feelings like regret, remorse, and self-loathing. All the dark colors I was referring to. When I was away from Bo I relived all the evils that I did since I had time to think. It wasn't pleasant." Tamsin said softly and earnestly.

Tamsin paused and looked away for a moment before turning her gaze to Arin's green eyes. "It was bad enough that I was just following Odin's commands blindly without worrying about the moral consequences, then on top of that taking side jobs along the same lines. I felt so selfish, dirty and morally devoid. It was only more pronounced when I compared myself to Bo. She's so willing to overlook my evil doings but has no idea just how much baggage I do have. No one can forgive me because forgiveness doesn't erase all the hurt, pain and death I caused in my wake." Tamsin said softly.

Tamsin finally leaned forward a little more and whispered, "It has to end. No matter all good I do now, I won't be in the hall of warriors. Missing Valkyrie or not, *I* need to move on. I am just happy that I got to spend time with family. Be blessed enough that a Valkyrie as unworthy as myself can still be in Bo's arms if only for a fleeting instance."

Tears began to escape Arin's eyes again slowly. Arin didn't care since she felt she could be herself with her sister.

"What will I do when you leave? I wish I were half as strong as you." Arin said hugging Tamsin.

Tamsin knew that was probably hard for her to admit. Valkyries were training to never show weakness. She then whispered in into Arin's ear, "Be brave like you always have. Since YOU will carry the legacy of the missing Valkyrie forward. Lead the sisterhood by moving their hearts and they will all rally to you. Chronicle may good deeds and accomplishments and those words coming from the leader of all Valkyries will be embossed in the hearts and minds for all the generations to follow. When you do that Arin, I will *NEVER* leave any of you as I will be with all of you, for an eternity."

Arin just held Tamsin tighter thinking that she may disappear at any moment. She was asked to lead the entire sisterhood which 2 gods could barely do. It was almost an impossibility. But with new zeal Arin decided to do what it took to make it so. Her sister will live on. It struck Arin as out of place that Tamsin normally avoided these types of honest and deep discussions. As such, Tamsin always came off as shallow. Those statements alone moved her and dispelled it.

Arin was soaking in all that her sister just said but moved her heart when she heard Tamsin say confidently in the embrace, "We don't need to serve a god to get what we want Arin. We are all granted powers to be gods of our own destiny but most of us don't know why. Remind them and empower then. That is why the missing Valkyrie never died. You can't kill an idea."

They held that embrace for a couple minutes and finally relaxed again on opposite side of the tub in silence.

The weight of the world lifted off Arin's shoulders and it was in part due to the bath.

Tamsin finally gave up shielding her sister from the truth. She refused to allow her or any of the sisterhood to keep living a lie. If she was going to die a human, she would make sure she would be immortalized in the history books since the first draft of history was written by the victors.

Both knew their road ahead now and found solace and peace that it was made clear.

A knock was heard on Tamsin room door and Lauren's voice came through, "Tamsin? Is everything ok? I thought I heard someone crying?"

'Hey ya wanna punk the doc?' Tamsin quickly thought to Arin.

"You bet," Arin responded verbally with a click.

'This is gonna be fun.' Tamsin thought back with a maniacal grin.

"Yea Doc? Come on in." Tamsin announced then quickly dipping her head in the water and pulling her hair back.

Arin took a deep breath and went under right as Lauren rounded the corner.

Lauren just saw Tamsin in the tub washing her legs and arms in a bubble bath.

"Hey Tamsin, dinner is ready. Care to join us? We have Organic Caesar's Salad, MoGoGai Pan with Vegetarian fed cage free chicken and of course organic button mushrooms, and home-made well mansion made Amish apple pie." Lauren rattled off with a triumphant smirk somewhat proud of her feat.

Tamsin then asked hanging off the edge of the tub with curiosity scrunching her face, "Hey do you like do any cloning here 'cus I feel kind of weird."

Lauren almost laughed and shook her head but follow up, "No. Why do you ask?"

Tamsin smiled and thought, 'now Arin. 'cus doc, I feel like I'm beside myself'. As if on cue Arin surfaced beside Tamsin striking the same pose and both wet Valkyries said in unison, "'Cus doc, I feel like I'm beside myself."

Lauren's expression changed to shock as 2 exactly identical Valkyrie were now staring at her from the tub. My god! No one came in so was this an experiment gone wrong? Was there some growth agent in the drugs or water that caused Tamsin to spontaneously replicate?

Tamsin thought quickly to Arin 'Surround and corner nice and slowly'.

No sooner Tamsin and Arin got out of the tub naked and dripping water all over the place stalking like a cat towards Lauren.

"Uh … uhhh… Tamsin… uh.. we'll fix this I promise… j. .. just .. b … both of you come down to my lab to run a couple test… ok" Lauren stuttered out switching glances between the two but found out too late she was backed into a wall and had nowhere to go.

'Sis, let me drive for a bit.' Arin thought through the link to Tamsin.

The twins smiled mischievously right when they backed Lauren into a wall flanking her on both sides.

"Doc, I also feel kind-a weird," Arin spoke pinching and loosely grabbing a hold of Lauren's blouse.

"Oh, You're …. You're experiencing symptoms," Lauren mentioned putting her hands up to stop the advance of the Valkyrie army. What the heck happened? This clearly was not a clone in the normal sense Lauren thought. The genesis of cloning technology was in its infancy. Even then, Lauren knew it took time to get a clone to an adult. A Fae power? No. Tamsin does not have any and Valkyries don't even possess something even close. Spells and magic? Maybe. But WHO would do such a thing?

Arin started to feed lines at Tamsin so that they could say things in unison which would throw anyone off.

Arin then glanced at her sister as she thought, 'I feel extremely horny.'

Tamsin eyes briefly showed signs of bewilderment, but barely went along as both said in unison the same line.

'WTF! No Arin…. NO WAY.' Tamsin thought immediately after saying it.

'Relax sister. You can only do this play *ONCE*. Take it for ALL that it's worth. Walk on the wild side,' Arin thought back.

"Wait," Lauren said trying nicely to push the 2 Valkyries back. "Let's go down stairs FIRST and then we can resume this Tamsin … and Tamsin." Lauren said more forcefully trying to get control of the situation.

"Oh lightlen up doc. Your nerdy talk is turning me on moooooore," Arin cooed as she started to unbutton the top of Lauren blouse.

Tamsin for her part began to untuck it from Lauren's professional pants attire. She had major issues with this however.

'FUCKING STOP Arin. This is NOT funny. I know I do a lot of wild and crazy shit but I will not sleep with the enemy!' Tamsin thought back to Arin.

'Oh lighten up and live a little sis. Don't worry, I like being a little evil every now and then. I promise this will not scar me for life ok?' Arin thought back moving onto the second button.

Tamsin the yanked and untucked the rest of Lauren's blouse out of her pants as Lauren put up only minor resistance but thought back with urgency 'No Arin. It is *I*… Yes. … *I* that will be scarred for the rest of this life AND then next bitch! SO STOP NOW or I will.'

"Uh Ladies. As you doctor, we can't be doing this." Lauren let out in disbelief as the Tamsin clones continued to disrobe her.

"What? Are you saying we aren't attractive?" Tamsin asked tiling her head to one side.

"No… No you .. BOTH of you are very attractive… but not now… maybe later." Lauren said desperately trying to bat away the many hands working on her shirt.

'Kill joy. I plan to get her strip her and then make her prance though the house naked BEFORE we give up the game. Ok? Does she have security or housekeeping here?' Arin asked.

'Yes' Tamsin thought back as she grinned briefly. 'OK I get it, so humiliate her and then parade her around her own place to make it WORSE. Well then, I AM game.' Tamsin thought back to Arin with a smile of satisfaction.

Tamsin felt better and then purred, "I ALWAYS wanted to see some of the many reasons Bo LOVES about you and why you are known as the hot doc to Kenzi."

With that, Arin and Tamsin peeled of Lauren's shirt resisting all the way but resistance was futile when both Valkyries started to plant light kisses all along the doctor's neck moving up to her ear.

"You're … ahhh … simulating my nerves receptor clusters along the epidermis of my neck … anndd.. my god! The pinna lobule (ear lobe)." Lauren said as pleasure overtook her features. Lauren was taken by total surprise at the talent that the 'Tamsins' had.

'Keep working on her Arin and I'll take care of her lower sections.' Tamsin communicated surreptitiously divesting Lauren of her pants, underwear and flats.

'K, you're up. OH SHIT! She wants it….. BAD…' Arin communicated quickly.

Before Tamsin knew it, she was looking at Lauren deeply kissing Arin and pulling her in. Tamsin was just about to relieve Lauren of her bra but Lauren did that hastily then yanking both her and Arin to the bed.

Lauren knew that she should not be doing this to her patient(s) but it was a long time since someone touched her in that way. She had needs after all and the Valkyries did show considerable talent.

'FUCK! Crap! THIS is your fault. I can't do this. I'm with Bo!' Tamsin yelled out over the link to Arin.

'How was *I* supposed to know she was a closet slut! If you can't take it just ID yourself and be done with it! I think I can handle a human solo.' Arin shot back as she was throwing on bed.

'Hello, the prude was with Bo, THE SUCCUBUS. The doc had to have some capacity to keep up with her,' Tamsin communicated back.

Tamsin resisted Lauren and to her own surprise Lauren must have done some wrestling at one point since she did a takedown move on her which landed her on the queen bed as well..

Both Tamsin and Arin were now on the bed just looking at Lauren crawl on the bed between then.

Tamsin was really conflicted now. She never even wanted Lauren to ever touch her. She loathed the fact at least subconsciously that Lauren would get HER bonded partner. Who was she kidding however, with the time she had left, what would hating Lauren accomplish? It would actually hinder her objectives since she knew that she would at least subconsciously sabotage the transition to Bo. She would however have to fess up what she did to Bo and hoped Bo understood. Sure Bo was a succubus, so under those circumstances, she would have an excuse for this, but Tamsin? No such thing. Tamsin knew that she had to stop it before it went too far.

Lauren started kissing Tamsin's taunt stomach as Arin got up and kneeled next to Lauren planning kisses down her back. Arin's hands snaked around the front and followed it up to and cupping Lauren's twins.

"Wow, now I know why Kenzi calls you the hot doc." Arin said in a purr.

For Tamsin this had to stop and stop now as Lauren's kissing started to move up.

"Relax," Lauren requested to the Valkyrie lying down who seemed a little stiff.

Lauren felt the muscular definition of the Valkyrie on the bed with her hands and her mouth as the other hand unconsciously felt the stomach of the Valkyrie besides her. Even though Lauren yearned for this release badly, her mind still operated in 'doctor' mode. The Valkyrie behind her had a firm stomach as well, but it was smooth with less muscle definition.

Things started to fall in place quickly for Lauren. She felt the shoulder muscles of the stiff Valkyrie and found the inflamed muscle groups she just treated while as she briefly kiss the kneeling Valkyrie, whose muscle groups were perfect. 'THEY AREN'T spontaneous clones of one another she already deduced. Magic would recreate even the affected muscle structures, so that meant they were REAL. They were IDENTIAL TWINS. Somehow the other twin got here.'

Lauren was still kissing Arin deeply as her mind thought about Valkyrie history. 'There was only 1 set of Valkyrie twins and Valhalla. The twins of light and dark. They went by the names of Arin and Thomasina before then. WAIT. TAMSIN could be a shortened version of Thomasina!' Lauren concluded breaking the kiss and looking at Tamsin.

Tamsin finally had to give up the game as she finally blurted out, "Doc. As much fun as this is, I can't do this. I'm …" She was cut off from saying 'I'm bonded to Bo.'

Lauren quickly backed up and shook the cob webs out of her head. "STOP. Both of you. You are the twins a light and dark! You.. You're Tamsin which probably the short form of Thomasina " Lauren pointed to Tamsin who just propped herself up on her elbows and smiled with a nod. "And you are Arin the younger sister with the light." Lauren stopped pointing and dropped her hand and just looked over to Arin.

"Pleased to meet you Doc. Lewis." Arin just bowed slightly.

'Crap she found out.' Arin thought to her sister.

'Yea, that was close. I ALMOST told her that I was bonded to Bo and THAT would make for SWELL conversations.' Tamsin thought back.

Lauren then covered up with her hands and looked down and laughed lightly, "You guys just punked me," Lauren admitted in defeat feeling really vulnerable.

"Awwwww" Tamsin teased crawling over uncrossing Lauren's arms across from her chest seeing the signs of embarrassment in her eyes and red cheeks. "As Arin said, NOW I know why you are known as the HOT DOC. Most likely MANY of the reasons why Bo went with you. Annnd I see 2 prominent reasons standing out right now. You cold doc? " Tamsin grinned innocently and asked rhetorically with a click.

"OK. Arin will join us for dinner please?" Lauren said covering up a little backing out of the bed.

"My pleasure Doctor hot stuff." Arin said also swinging her legs out of the bed.

Tamsin just rolled out of the bed landing on her feet as always.

"The pleasure is all mine," Lauren said formally as all moved to large open bathroom to get dressed.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes and then looked over the Lauren who was gathering her cloths and joked, "No doc, the PLEASURE was definitely ALL MINE."

It's didn't take long for them to get dressed and go down to the dinner area together.

Tamsin observed that half the security team was eating at the table with them. It looked like Lauren treated that like family. It was obvious that the other half was on patrol.

Drake walked in right as Tamsin and Arin were about to take a seat next to one another. Drake just stopped trying to add up what was happening.

"Hi Drake." Both Valkyries said in unison since Tamsin fed the line to Arin just moments before.

Lauren just spoke up at the head of the long table and said, "Everyone, please welcome our guests Tamsin, as most of you know already and her twin sister Arin." Lauren made sure to gesture to each so that they would not be confused with one another, but as luck would have it, they were wearing 2 totally different sets of clothing.

The rest of the night, Lauren, Tamsin, Arin and at times, visiting security teams would make conversation in the large open and ornate family room.

They all laughed and had a good time.

Arin valued the time with her sister. She never laughed so much with Tamsin and Lauren. As for Lauren, she seemed to be a good person. Arin noticed that Tamsin did her best to avoid hot topics like Bo and her relationships post Lauren, but was civil. That was new. Her sister was the bigger person or Fae, and would do everything she could to stay on mission.

Tamsin as much as she internally loathed the doctor for eventually taking her Bo, it just had to be done. Arin looked like she was getting along with the doctor well and that too was good. Arin would take her place, as morbid as that sounded but it gave Tamsin and sense of peace.

Lauren, besides being punked, found that Tamsin was actually pretty cool to hang out with so long as she was not wielding her impenetrable shield of bitchiness. Lauren, however, could not stop herself from thinking about the sisters of light and dark. Valkyrie history was filled with chronicles of both of their exploits and Tamsin had the lions share and it was not due to her good deeds. Lauren was trying her hardest to not let this revelation sideline what they had now, but it was hard not to. Arin? Lauren had no reservations about her. She was light Fae and her past was filled with only deeds of defending the just.

As the night came to a close, Lauren insisted that Arin stay for the night and take a room next to Tamsin.

Arin was quick to accept since she wanted to spend more time with her sister. She turned in a little early however due to the 'emotional stress' she experienced earlier. She bided both of the women good night and Drake was nice enough to show her to her room.

Lauren decided that rather than Tamsin get her massage in her lab, it was probably better to setup the massage table in Tamsin's room since it had a warmer feel and gave more privacy as opposed to her lab. In addition if Tamsin fell asleep during the session which happens more often than not, the bed was only a couple steps away.

Tamsin entered her room and Lauren stopped at the archway.

"Tamsin," Lauren stated formally, "please get undressed and get on the table face down. I'll return in a few minutes."

Lauren left the room and closed the door behind her.

Tamsin found it extremely uncomfortable that Lauren was giving her the deep tissue massage. It was one thing to be occasionally touched while getting looked at, but this was more intimate.

Too intimate.

In all of Tamsin's life times, sure she had plenty of sex, but no one was allowed to touch her beyond what was needed for her to peak.

Bo was different. Bo knew and touched every part of her and she allowed it to the point where Bo touched her soul.

Now Lauren was about to do something similar. It meant that not only did Tamsin have to fully trust her, but it had the problem of Lauren getting closer to her than she wanted. Lauren definitely did not have that rapport with her at this point and the gleaming fact that she was to take her succubus away.

Her love.

At this point, it would have been so much easier to allow Drake to do it, but it was not to be so.

Tamsin took a deep breath as she walked to the table and shed her clothing in a messy pile on an adjacent chair. She then lay face down in the table putting her head down into the padded cradle.

She felt even tenser during these moments of waiting that internally her body jumped slightly at the sound of the door smoothly opening. It was Lauren due to hearing her warm and soothing voice greet her. Tamsin also could see that Lauren had changed into loose fitting shorts and slippers.

Lauren entered in and immediately felt the air of tension and anxiety. This was probably one of the rare times that she saw Tamsin's discomfort probably pertaining to the current situation. Lauren knew that Tamsin was a Valkyrie warrior at heart and allowing someone to touch them in this manner was extremely humiliating. It was probably degrading enough that she had to admit to needing some help addressing her soreness earlier.

"Hey Tamsin." Lauren said approaching the table with towels and oils. She set aside the oils on a table and covered up Tamsin with several towels covering her buttocks lower back. Essentially any part of Tamsin she was not working on at the moment.

"I'm going to start with your upper back, neck and shoulders is that ok?" Lauren asked professionally.

"Do your worst doc," Tamsin stated in defeat.

Tamsin was greeted by warm oils and a very gentle touch all over her neck, shoulders and back. If this was a deep tissue massage, then something was wrong she concluded. There needed to be more force but she let Lauren do her thing.

At first Tamsin felt extremely nervous and self-conscious because Lauren and her never really got along. Just a couple months ago, she got a slap in the face. Now Lauren was going to succeed her and it did make Tamsin upset and even more uptight. Lauren's movements however did seem to calm her down; slowly lulled into calmness with her gentle ministrations.

Lauren took her time and found that after Tamsin relaxed, it was easier work on other sections of her back without Tamsin getting tensing up. In addition she was able to use more force to break apart the knots she encountered which were several.

She could tell Tamsin was nearing border line sleep and finally decided to ask questions about Bo. Sure Arin, Tamsin and her did talk about all the other members of the family, but one which she avoided and it seemed that Tamsin and Arin avoided as well as not devilling too deep into topics about Bo. Now that both Lauren and Tamsin were in a more relaxed state, it was time.

"I'm glad Bo made it back safe from the Wanderer. And of course, kicked some butt in Valhalla. But how has she been doing?" Lauren asked in a controlled and relaxing voice.

Tamsin was almost asleep, in sheer awe that Lauren was quite talented. She knew Lauren was really exerting herself since her knots were tight. Tamsin also knew that Lauren was wearing a tank top since she felt her use her elbows and every now and then could feel her entire length of her arm no her body.

Lauren's question threw her off. She just wanted to drift off to sleep, but this had to do with her succubus.

"Bo, she's fine. Doing cases with Kenzi, working with Dyson at the precinct. Same stuff." Tamsin said barely able to compose a sentence.

Lauren found it amiss that Tamsin's muscles tensed up on the response, as if nervous about something. Lauren just continued to massage her until the tension went away.

"Is she feeding?" Lauren asked out of concern.

"Yep. She feeds from human and Fae, light or dark. Oh yea, but no Dyson." Tamsin said collecting her thoughts before she slipped and said 'and she loves the taste of my Chi above all.'

"Why didn't she just settle down with Dyson or.. or another Fae that could satisfy her apatite?" Lauren followed up naturally.

Tamsin really just wanted to say 'Because she is with me stupid,' but compromised and said, "Kendra is with Dyson and Bo is worried sick about you." It was the truth, just not fully answering the question.

"Kendra and Dyson?" Lauren asked shaking her head trying to process it, "Kendra is human and Dyson's property. I'm surprised that Dyson just didn't move in on Bo."

'Ummmm cus I, well the alcohol made me move in fast? Heck, the bed wasn't even cold yet when I sacked and plundered her sacred temple,' Tamsin thought smugly to herself.

"You should see Bo." Tamsin groaned out as Lauren used her elbow to break up a inflamed muscle group along her back.

"I… I really can't," Lauren mentioned softly moving to the next section on her back, "Bo probably hasn't forgiven me for breaking up with her. That and I'd bring her into the middle of this Taft debacle. Bo's got enough on her plate."

Lauren stopped herself for a moment wondering why she was talking to Tamsin like she was a friend. It was unavoidable since Tamsin seemed to be listening to her and answering her questions without deflecting them. This was new.

Tamsin finally decided to give Lauren a piece of the puzzle she had been missing this whole time. "Bo has never stopped searching for you. She was about to go against the wishes of Hale as well as all Fae laws to search human only regions to find you. She sent me to do that instead since I am human at the moment and as such have no real affiliation to light or dark in my fallen state."

Lauren in the middle if massaging Tamsin thought deeply about this new information. Bo sent Tamsin to find her.

TAMSIN.

The very last person Lauren would have expected. WHY? Bo had plenty of options which included looking herself. Then there was Kenzi and Dyson to name a few to work in the Fae only areas. Also Fae laws? Since when did Kenzi, Bo and Dyson not break them if the situation warranted it? Also if Tamsin was being truthful, WHY did she disobey her god, abandon everything she knew and take this task up on Bo's behalf. Tamsin should be groveling for her powers back but she seemed ok without them.

Was Tamsin leading Bo on and had something more insidious? Looking at past performance, this was not beyond Tamsin, but why did she have to lose her powers? What that part of the act too?

That led to one more inconceivable alternative, one which Lauren need to know an answer to.

"Why did you do all this for Bo? I.. I mean you became human when the Wanderer took away your powers and then you took up this task to find me to bring me back to my Bo. You could have walked away from finding me, or you could have just gone through with turning Bo over to her father," Lauren asked as calmly as possible.

Lauren knew she was in trouble the moment, like a cat, Tamsin swiftly and abruptly rolled to her side to stare her down.

Tamsin, before she knew it was so enraged at Lauren's comments, that she just got up on her side to give Lauren the death glare. In her mind, no one questioned her loyalty to HER succubus EVER. Also within that split second her mind already went through many of the ways to kill Lauren in hand to hand.

KILL.

It was in Tamsin's nature. Her feelings just amplified that need to get rid of Lauren, but her oath to Bo barely kept her in line.

Tamsin shuddered slightly as the tell-tale signs of an adrenaline dump rushed through her system. She could tell Lauren was scared since she started to back up. She gave Bo EVERYTHING. Tamsin slowly counted to 10 in her head as Lauren told her she was sorry and to calm down with her hands up in a defensive manner.

Those 10 seconds saved Lauren's life.

Tamsin then spat out with her clenched teeth just short of yelling, "BECAUSE *I* gave Bo my blood oath to find you and keep you safe. *I* ALSO GAVE HER MY FEALTY! I will NEVER serve a god again but I WILL serve Bo, the goddess of the new order!"

Tamsin paused trying to keep her anger in check but continued trying her hardest not to spill the beans about the bond, but continued and pointed her index finger sharply at her target. "You're so fucking lucky I did not kill you just now! It would just be too easy which is the disappointing part! I have NO IDEA what Bo sees in you but here I am STUCK with a test tube hugging, book worm, and pathetic excuses of a HUMAN doctor. *I* SWORE to Bo to defend you with my life! *MY LAST AND FINAL LIFE* you stupid bitch! I hope you are worth it!"

Tamsin then jumped up off the table and yelled at the top of her lungs in pure rage as Drake entered the room assessing the situation, "FUCKING Leave me KAREN! You're nothing but a TRAITOR for romancing Bo while keeping Nadia on ice! NOW LEAVE ME before I do something RASH!"

Drake was smart enough to put himself between Tamsin and the Doctor. He looked hesitant on what to do but kept his wits about him and chose to not draw his sidearm or shotgun which would only escalate tensions.

"Nooowwwww!" Tamsin yelled angrily but it was also laced with pain as tears began to flow from her eyes unbeknownst to Tamsin. It hurt Tamsin that she was about to reunite someone that was possibly unworthy to be with her succubus.

Arin at the tail end of this entered the room right when Tamsin started to advance on Drake and Lauren in active retreat yelling obscenities in ancient Valkyrie. Arin put Tamsin and a bear hug and pushed the incensed Valkyrie back. "Go!" was all she ordered to Drake and Lauren to do and they left quickly.

Arin was surprised how much strength Tamsin had as a human. Tamsin didn't even have her rune necklace on at the time. Tamsin still could intimidate and strike fear the hearts of her enemies. If she were a full Valkyrie, like she concluded before, nothing in this world or the next would be able to stop her.

Arin just held Tamsin tightly to calm her. She heard what Tamsin yelled and could feel and tell how much Bo meant to her sister. Bo was her world now and she would not settle for anyone or anything less. If Tamsin was to put her life down for Bo, it had to be worth more than what she saw of Lauren now.

Tamsin need to be held by Bo right at this very moment because she was emotional distraught. Bo always had the answer when feelings were involved. Not only was her life coming to an end quickly, but she would not be able to move on if Lauren wasn't that one for Bo.

Arin sat with Tamsin on the bed and held her. There was nothing to say over the link or otherwise. It was just a bad deal all around. She noticed that although Tamsin was shedding tears, her breathing remained calm. Tamsin was much stronger than she knew Arin concluded. This would have ended much differently a couple months ago. Tamsin was no longer just a Valkyrie, she had ascended beyond her species. Fallen or not, she was impressive. For the depths of emotions she now felt, Tamsin still remained in control.

Heightened emotional states for a Valkyrie amplified their powers but it was both good and bad. It cut like a double edged sword. It would give a Valkyrie more strength and power in battle, but also had the side effect of second guessing themselves and that led to a Valkyrie's demise. The best Valkyries learned to feel to a very small degree to perform better, but it was a fine balancing act. Tamsin acted like a Valkyrie but had her emotions on full the whole time. There was no such thing for any Valkyrie in Valhalla.

Arin had issues restraining Tamsin's forward march toward Lauren earlier since Tamsin was in full kill mode in addition to being distraught.

It was late and Arin tucked her exhausted sister into bed and slept vigilantly beside her.

Kendra's eyes batted open knowing full well what just happened.

It was early morning and the sun was about to rise.

She got up and double checked to make sure she still had Eric's badge in her arms and she did.

Kendra needed a shower. She felt gross and crying only made her feel worse.

She finally found the energy to get up and read the card that Dyson wrote her.

She remained standing at the mantel as she opened the card which read.

'Kendra,

Eric lost his badge 3 years ago while pursuing and fighting a doppelganger that roamed into his jurisdiction. You and I were both on that assignment if you remember.

In any case, I found his badge a couple months later while working on a separate item in that same region. When I called Eric about it, he told me to hold onto it and that he will pick it up later.

Well despite meeting several times afterwards, I just never got around to it and Eric never asked since he had a new badge already. It just sat in one of my junk draws until now.

I can only assume that the reason why your mantel doesn't display his badge is because his current badge went to his parents. This badge you have now however has been with Eric most of his career.

Eric would have wanted me to give this to you.

I realize that it is no consolation or a substitute for Eric but I hope this will give you the peace you yearn for.

Eric lived an amazing life and you only complimented him. You added refinement into everything he did and when the 2 of you were together, nothing could stop either of you.

As for yourself, you were and still are the definition of courage and perseverance.

I have yet to meet a human that is your equal and you far outpace most Fae even with their powers. You belong with us and that I think is your higher calling. To show us Fae that in the span of a single human life, in the confines of a human body, is a woman that lives and is fully alive with spirit that can outshine us all.

A prince once told me long ago something I really didn't understand at first. He said there was a funny thing about limits. When we finally archive them, we then find out we can still go a little further.

Kendra, you impose limits on yourself in terms of your life span here but you have shown me time and time again otherwise in everything else including relationships. You are living proof that the prince's sage advice held true and still does to this day.

Cerberus has only one heart and it beats inside of you now stronger than ever. We should never allow our fate to be completely dependent on another to be given and taken at a whim. No one should hold that power of you or anyone else. What happened when Eric was taken from you was that it awakened and unlocked Cerberus' full power.

You and you alone control it Kendra and not the other way around. Be careful how you wield your 'Fae' powers.

I need you to stay Kendra.

Yours truly,

Dyson'

This was a rare moment for Kendra. Dyson never told or wrote her something this moving before. On one hand she now had more closure concerning Eric and on the other Dyson, although being a pain in her ass on assignments was her secret admirer. They would just clash at work but that is how they were able to get along so well after work. They respected one another as equals.

They were in a relationship of sorts and Dyson wanted more commitment.

STAY.

That word stuck out at Kendra since it meant several things.

Stay with the Fae.

Stay with the gang.

Stay with Dyson.

Stay in a committed relationship with him.

All this was mind boggling and Kendra for the first time in a long time needed to talk to someone who was not Dyson about this quandary she was in. It all centered about commitment on both sides.

Tamsin.

She was always there for her and listened most of the time but never gave a real opinion on her relationship with Dyson. Kendra needed her now so she departed for Lauren's compound and left Mike in charge.

The 2 hour long drive felt much shorter since her mind kept re-reading Dyson's note over and over.

She just drove up the fire road and as she thought several of the security teams advanced on her before she made it fully up the hilly path. Upson recognizing her, they just waved her in.

Upon parking her car, she saw Tamsin in a field to the right of the mansion wielding 2 short staffs and practicing movements with them in a fluid manner.

Kendra got out of her truck and approached. Tamsin looked free and more mobile than before.

"Hey." Kendra said letting her presence be known.

The Valkyrie stopped what she was doing and put her staffs down and approached Kendra with a smile and greeted "Captain Shaw."

WAIT, Kendra noted that Tamsin just calls her Captain, Cap, or Kendra but never Captain Shaw. Also this Valkyrie did not wear a rune necklace.

"Arin?" Kendra said cocking her head to the side in question. Kendra already heard about Bo's misidentification incident and was keen not to repeat it.

"Sister. Good to see you again." Arin stated holding onto Kendra shoulders and putting her forehead on Kendra's.

This action was totally unexpected. She read that this was a greeting for Valkyries and not for humans but hesitantly brought her arms to rest briefly on Arin's shoulders as well.

They broke quickly and Kendra had a burning question.

"Arin, why did you greet me like a Valkyrie? I'm human." Kendra asked.

Arin just smiled knowing that Tamsin didn't tell her. "Kendra, Tamsin has been calling you a sister via the link for weeks now. Sure Valkyries are a pretty closed off culture, but it doesn't preclude us from giving honorary titles. From what Tamsin said about you, you are the closest thing to a sister in this world she has since I am stuck in Valhalla most of the time. That makes you my sister as well."

"Oh. Well then I am honored. Thanks for explaining that to me Arin. By the way where is Tamsin?" Kendra asked.

Kendra was flattered that she just was not talking Tamsin to death and Tamsin really did value their friendship.

"She's still sleeping. She had a really rough night since Lauren rubbed her the wrong way." Arin said formally.

"In what way?" Kendra asked out of curiosity.

"You might want to ask Tamsin. I'm sure she will be happy to see you." Arin stated with a click.

Kendra found her way to Tamsin room since Arin gave her directions. She knocked lightly and entered the room.

Tamsin was just lying there with her blood shot eyes open staring into nothingness.

"Captain," Tamsin mumbled glancing at Kendra. Tamsin was confused. She thought that Kendra was supposed to meet her next week but just let that fact go.

Kendra noticed that Tamsin looked dejected, depressed and she had been crying for a long time.

"Hey Tamsin," Kendra greeted approaching her bed cautiously with a smile.

Tamsin slowly sat up in the bed a covering herself up with the thin sheet.

"What's new?" Kendra asked to see if Tamsin would fill her in on what happened within the span of a day.

"I fucked up." Tamsin confessed looking away.

"Oh yea, we all do that every now and then." Kendra assured her taking a seat on the bed.

"I *ALMOST* killed Lauren last night," Tamsin confessed defeated.

Kendra knew the pressure she was under so she just asked, "But you didn't. So is the doctor ok?"

"Yea, I just yelled her out of my room. Lucky for her Drake and Arin were there to help whisk the doctor away." Tamsin droned on putting her hand to cover her face.

"Oh, so Doctor Lewis only has a bruised ego? Then I am sure she deserved it." Kendra smiled and put her arm around her briefly to reassure her.

"She questioned my loyalty to Bo. She insinuated that I had ulterior motives. Annnnnnnd I just blew up on her. I was just soooo mad that the traitorous doctor would dare call me that. All this coming from a doctor that kept a girlfriend on standby while going steady with Bo. Hump!" Tamsin said talking to her propped up knees in distain.

"Tamsin, you have a tough road to follow and I wanted to let you know that you are still doing it well." Kendra said. She knew deep down she was seeking absolution from Bo but could not get it right now.

"Bo will forgive you. She loves you Tamsin. I am sure she will understand." Kendra shook her with her hand lightly.

"Yea," Tamsin said rolling her eyes, "Like that will happen. As soon as the 'PERFECT' Lauren opens her mouth I will be guilty as charged. Her rap sheet is not nearly as long as mine just taking into account only 1 of my lifetimes."

"She is BONDED to YOU in some fashion. Bo worries about you and asks about you every time I see her when you're away. She forgives everyone period but loves you. Bo probably knows all the sacrifices you are doing for her and will always give you the benefit of the doubt. Hasn't she proven that to you by now?" Kendra rattled off.

Tamsin knew Kendra was right. Bo was HER SUCCUBUS. It did make her feel better but now she had to apologize to Lauren which was going to be tougher.

"Thanks Kendra." Tamsin said as she cracked a smile for the first time since the incident.

"Sisters right?" Kendra said rhetorically finally seeing Tamsin's face light up looking directly at her.

Kendra brought her into the standard Valkyrie greeting and Tamsin giggled.

"Arin didn't tell you that now we have to vie for dominance?" Tamsin grinned.

Both laughed in spurts and fits for most of the hour that followed.

Tamsin felt lucky to have 2 people she could consider sisters beyond the sisterhood. They were there for her and they were her family.

What of Kendra needing to talk to Tamsin for more clarity on Dyson? It could wait.

Lauren was in her lab oblivious to what was going on upstairs. She preferred the peace of her work, but Tamsin's statements last night kept bothering her. Everything was pointing away from Tamsin willfully misleading Bo and her but pointed to something more disturbing.

Lauren brooded that Tamsin was telling the truth. She disobeyed her god and accepted the punishment, gave Bo a blood oath, and then her fealty. What would make her do that? Why was Tamsin so radically different from months ago?

WHY?

Lauren put down her blue test tubes in the holder and turned around to lean on the table. She took off her safety goggles looking up in the air deep in thought and mumbled to herself in disbelief.

"Oh my god! NO….. It couldn't be!"


	32. I Need To Vent

Tamsin and Kendra were clicking away on their laptops on a long table in a smaller but unused study and makeshift library room in the early AM.  They were both not in uniform but were in comfortable clothing.  They had a relaxed ‘on vacation’ look about them.  Even with no makeup on, both women were still head turners.

Tamsin was dressed in a T-shirt and sweats and Kendra had on loose beige cargo pants and a tucked in T-shirt as well.

The T-Shirts they wore were actually quite humorous as it was a reflection of them in a way.

Tamsin’s T-Shirt was apparently given to her by the 69th.  It had a cartoon sketch of a thin almost grotesque female dog baring it teeth.  It had the caption in sloppy blood stained writing ‘Raging Bitch’.  Tamsin decided that although she was never a big fan of flying dog brewery or beer in general she made an exception for this one.  Also, Bo loved that shirt although it always ended up on the floor soon after they met.

Kendra’s T-Shirt was black and had a large shield on it with 2 A’s within it featured on the front.  This shirt was from Alexander Arms, the maker of Beowulf rounds.  The tag line on the back of her shirt read “One Shot, Multiple Kills, No Problem.”

Kendra was busily working on doing final edits and closing some Fae cases for the light while Dyson was working on a case with Kenzi and Bo concerning some elusive Fae scammers.  Her work kept her mind off her and Dyson’s relationship and she found herself immersed into it so much she just barely registered Drake walking into the room.  Kendra found herself reflexively resting her hand on her Glock while navigating and typing wither her left.  She subconsciously knew this was a foreign place and didn’t trust security forces that were not hers.  But she just kept working ahead.

Tamsin was multitasking.  She was trying to hack into the wireless network for Lauren’s place and at the same time doing research on Alex, Kendra’s ‘shadow’.  She was indexing Police, Interpol, other 3 letter agencies, Light and Dark Fae databases.  Both her and Kendra faced the entrances of the room to ensure no one dropped in on them unexpected.  Drake entered the main study and smiled at Tamsin to which she was about to respond with a face of impatience and annoyance for being  bothered by a human tool.  Instead at the last second, being under cover and using the carrot method, she tilted her head and smiled broadly and her hand waved to him in a conservative manner.  Total gagging material.  She still had no idea how Bo could just do this stuff all day.

“Tamsin, Captain Shaw.  I brought breakfast if you’re interested,” Drake stated bringing a large tray of food over with smaller plates on the side.  He set it down and stated as he took out a small plate for himself.  “I didn’t know what you ladies wanted, so I got a little of everything,” he said pulling out a fork getting some scrambled eggs and hash browns.

“Drake, just call me Kendra, you or your security team in no way reports to me.”  Kendra said observing Drake now eating while standing.

“You are such a brown noser you know that?”  Tamsin mentioned resting her head in her hand with a smile.  “Do we look like helpless damsels in distress where the trip a couple rooms over is fraught with UNSPEAKABLE DANGERS?”  Tamsin asked with a scrunched up face. 

“Nope.  As a matter of fact that only reason why I am standing here eating a little of everything is to let you paranoid ladies know that this stuff is not poisoned in any way,” Drake mentioned with a smirk.

Arin just walked in with damp just showered hair.  “Drake, Valkyries can taste poison and are immune to several.  You should do more reading on us.”  Arin stated strolling over to the table and started to get some breakfast too.

Tamsin just put on an evil grin leaning forward a little and then teased, “So you mean this stuff COULD be poisoned and YOU’RE eating it.  Wow.  That might get you to keep quiet for ohhhh …... AN ETERNITY…  SWELL.”

“Awwww ladies, don’t tell me it never crossed your mind.  Let’s see.  Just under 48 hours ago it was me against humans, Fae and Apache helicopters.  You needed to bring a pack of UnderFae too in order to make it even remotely challenging for me.”  Drake said all smug chomping on a large amount of hash between the seated Tamsin and the standing Arin who was still gathering food.

“Oh god, I smell something awful.  Are their cows in the area because I smell a lot of bullshit.”  Kendra exclaimed in her normal Australian accent looking around sniffing the air. 

It was then Drake started to cough profusely and spit out his half chewed food and double over in pain.  Arin executed strong back blows to ensure he was not choking but Drake just continued to cough more as he let go of his plate which just slid across the table with a thunk.

Drake took a couple steps and then collapsed in the floor convulsing and frothing at the mouth.

“POISON!”  Tamsin yelled rushing over to Drake and turning him to his side as his eyes turned bloodshot red through his seizure.  Tamsin felt a little odd at that moment like her body was slightly electrified.

“SHIT!” Arin exclaimed dropping her plate of food to the ground as she yelled, “Get the doc!”

At the same time, Kendra was already running out of the room yelling for help from Lauren.

“Hang in there Drake.  Stay with me!  Don’t you fucking die on me,” Tamsin ordered holding onto Drake who just continued to convulse and foam at the mouth even more.

Arin then reached over and sniffed the food on Drake’s plate and even licked it tentatively.  Something was wrong.  None of the food seemed poisoned that she could detect.  She then began to even take small bites then spitting the food out but nothing.  This may be a new poison and what better place to have new undetectable poison then at Doctor Lauren’s place.  Was Lauren hiding something?

Lauren ran in with her emergency medical kit and another guard came in and got down the floor with Tamsin and Drake and started to assess what she could see and gather from her stethoscope while her other male guard hooked up Drake to check his vitals on a portable machine.

Tamsin yelled glaring at the doctor, “Lauren, how the fuck did poison get in our food?!”

‘I can’t detect any poison in Drake’s food.  This may be a new poison or …. Or he may be faking it.’  Arin communicated with urgency through the link.

“Keep him still!”  Lauren ordered to the tech and Tamsin pulling analyzing the data but chose to answer Tamsin.  “I DO NOT have any manufactured poisons onsite beyond the intrinsic properties of the base chemical compounds I use.”  She forcefully interjected.

Tamsin was still digesting what Arin just communicated and with Lauren confirmation that no poisons were made onsite, that ruled out a new one for the most part.  Also, the tech was looking at normal readings judging by his confusion as he stated a stable BP, and heat rate.  That left one explanation.

Drake was playing a trick on them.

Tamsin then slapped Drake which only left Lauren with an open jawed and shocked look, “DRAKE.  Give it up.  You can’t trick the sisters of light and dark.  There IS no fucking poison you ASS!”  Tasmin shouted.

Drake then stopped his convulsions and his eyes turned back to their normal coloration as he just looked up at Tamsin and smiled triumphantly. 

Drake then said in a smooth normal voice with a grin and in a mock girly Scottish accent, “Oh hang in there Drake.  Don’t ye die on me laddie!” 

Drake then did a hearty laugh.

Everyone just groaned in relief and a little upset that Drake played all of them, specifically Tamsin.

“Ugggggg, fucking moron, I DON’T talk like that,” Tamsin said upset pushing him off to the ground in the middle of his laughing fit.

Lauren just started to pack up her stuff and then mentioned camly to Drake, “Drake, it’s really not nice to play pranks on our guests.”

Drake just continued in his girl voice with the mock accent sitting up, “Look at me.  I’m a rough and tough Valkyrie and can play jokes on the doc but can’t take one me-self.”

Tamsin still a little pissed about being punked was still processing how Drake pulled off the frothing of the mouth and the color change in his eyes.  The frothing was easy with a tablet you can get from any costume store.  The eye change and the fact she felt weird when in contract with him was only seen in 1 type of Fae.  A mind reading Fae which had to be in contact with its target in his red eyed state to do so.  Valkyries were also somewhat immune to being read easily, but a HUMAN was easy.  Tamsin was faced with the fact that Drake, depending on what he was looking for knew EVERYTHING.

Tamsin in enraged stated she was in mounted him aggressively pulling out her boot dagger and slammed him to the ground.  In a blink of an eye she was ready to slice his head off with a dragger on his throat.

“WHOA Tamsin!!!  It was just a joke.”  Kendra said trying to calm her down.

Lauren was about to try to calm Tamsin down but Tamsin just yelled, “You’re a fucking mind reading Fae!  How DARE you read me.  NO ONE READS a Valkyrie.  I… I should fucking kill you right now!!!”

‘Drake may know everything about my plans to infiltrate Lauren’s network to spy on her to see what she is up to AND he may know about me and Bo.’  Tamsin communicated back to Arin who put her hand on her dagger ready of action.

Kendra kneeled next to Tamsin and calmly murmured, “Don’t do this Tamsin, you’re not a Valkyrie, you are much more than that.”

“HE RAPED ME!”  Tamsin yelled back.  “I’m human and he can read EVERYTHING.”

“Whoa whoa” Drake groaned out in a now normal voice, “I only did the eye change thing as a trick and accidentally read what you were thinking at the time.  SHIT!”

“WHAT DID YOU READ!!!” Tamsin demanded putting more pressure on her dagger to his neck.

Drake calmly gave up and softly relayed, “That you come off as a hardened Valkyrie that doesn’t give a hoot about anyone but you do actually care.  And that you think a lot about someone named Bo and… and…”  Drake hesitated probably knowing that if he continued he would let the cat out of the bag with a very pissed of Valkyrie ready to kill him but at the same token knew if he didn’t the result was the same.

Lauren could see this catch22 and needed to back Tamsin down quickly.  She needed to say things she herself was not willing to admit or completely fathom but what Drake said about Tamsin thinking a lot about her Bo, it all made sense.  As painful as it sounded, she had proclaim items that would hurt her and also apologize for yesterday.

“I ALREADY know based on what you told me yesterday Tamsin.”  Lauren blurted out.  “You fell in love with Bo and would do anything for her.  Even… even if it means reuniting me, her EX, to be with her again.  Tamsin, I miss her too but I lost my chance.”  Lauren stated boldly but deep down that statement cut her deep. 

Lauren loved Bo.

Tamsin loved Bo.

Tamsin, the VALKYRIE, *LOVED* Bo.

But was it mutual?  Lauren knew that this would be a battle for another time.  If it was just one sided, then it was like Dyson and Bo.  If it wasn’t? 

Lauren continued to analyze Tamsin’s steely glaze at Drake but what she said was working.  She could see signs that Tamsin FELT.  She had feelings as unimaginable as that seemed.  That was what was so off about Tamsin in her short time at the mansion.  “Look.  I’m sorry I questioned your intentions.  I had no idea you gave your fealty to Bo,” Laruen clarified but then added.  “You’re an honorable Valkyrie, don’t do this.”

That hurt Lauren even more.  It was a lie to her but was it real?  She was getting more and more confused by the second.

Tamsin felt violated.  Drake read her inner most sacred thoughts and emotions about her and her succubus.  Under normal conditions Tamsin would have been able to shield herself to some degree from being read.  Drake just told her otherwise.  Had he read more?  She had no idea but thought it would be safer to just kill him right here before he spilled more of the beans, if any.

It took a couple seconds to process what Lauren said.  She knew.  Of course there probably was some leap of faith comments there, but she was on track.  What took her by surprise however was when Lauren told her that she was ‘honorable’.

“You don’t really think that doc.  Don’t lie to me.  Deep down, you hate me.  You hate me for attempting to steal your girlfriend.  You hate me even more now because you know Thomasina’s full history,” Tamsin said in a dead serious manner toward Lauren never backing down from Drake.

Lauren had a problem.  Tamsin was right on all counts.  She knew it was useless to argue with that assessment but if Tamsin loved Bo, she would have adopted redeeming qualities from Bo.  That was what she needed to do.  Appeal to Tamsin’s compassion.  She probably did have some.

Lauren took a deep breath and lifted both of her hands up in a non-threating manner.

“Tamsin, like Kendra said, you are more than your species, like Bo is more than a Succubus.  It doesn’t matter what I or anyone else thinks.  It’s what you KNOW.  Did I say something about you that was false?”  Lauren interjected, but continued, “If you know and love Bo, what would she do now in this situation?”

Lauren knew that if Tamsin gave Bo her fealty, she was an extension of Bo’s wishes and commands.  Moreover, if Tamsin fell in love with Bo, she would do anything to keep Bo happy.  Lauren held her breath hoping this would work.

“FUCK!” Tamsin yelled throwing her blade to the side in defeat.  Lauren was right.  She may be a traitor to Bo, but the truth is the truth. 

  1.   The woman she despised as well.



Tamsin was so pissed off that her face darkened and had her intimidation and doubt on full steam and then some with her rune necklace. 

She pulled up Drake in to see her face who was now almost pissing himself in fear, “If you EVER do that again to me, I’ll KILL YOU!”

She let go of him but punched the wooden floor as hard as she could next to him making a small crater in its wake.

Lauren checked him since Drake passed out as Tamsin got up but still had some residual shadows on her face.  She was surprised for being fallen, she still had powers.  HOW?  Lauren made sure not to look at her however so she wouldn’t be affected by Tamsin’s powers of doubt.

Tamsin just got to and strode quickly out of the room but yelled, “GODS!  Somebody just kill me now!”

Arin quickly followed her sister to the gym and Kendra assisted Lauren with Drake and the other guard to bring Drake to the lab.

Tamsin kicked the doors of the gym open and walked briskly to a punching back with Arin a couple steps behind.  Tamsin started to work the punching bag without any gloves or gear.  She threw everything at it.  Punches, hammer fists, kicks, elbows, knees and even head butts. She was performing that at 100% strength with blazing speed.  It did not take long for the first bag to break open and another spinning back kick to break the whole lower section of the bag clean off.

Arin noted how pissed Tamsin was but was amazed that Tamsin was executing all these punches and kicks which here beyond human strength and even beyond Valkyrie strength.  With the rune necklace, she had more power than any Valkyrie she had ever scene.  The proof was when the bag just broke and split under the immense strain it was under.  Had this been Drake, he would have been killed with a single punch.  Tamsin was exerting more and more force with each successive strike.

Tamsin stopped and grunted when the bag finally gave up on her but she just moved to the next one with her fists and head bloodied from her own attacks.

Arin knew that if this was a human body and Tamsin was applying strength beyond that of a Valkyrie, Tamsin needed to stop before she hurt herself really badly.

“TAMSIN STOP!  You’re going to break your bones and joints going at this rate!”  Arin yelled.

“I DON’T CARE!”  Tamsin yelled never looking at Arin as she did an extremely strong round house on the next bag which sent the back swing almost horizontal from the ground.  “Valkyrie’s NEVER show mercy but that FUCKING doctor.  Ugggg!”  Tamsin roared kicking the bag again with brute force.

“No.  Bo.  She shows mercy!  *I* don’t know mercy.  Guns don’t kill people.  People may kill people.  But *I* kill lots of people!” Tamsin spat out punching the bag with her bloodied fists. 

Tamsin still continued to punch the bag and then roared “LOVE (WHACK), KINDNESS (WHACK WHACK), MERCY (WHACK WHACK WHACK), FORGIVENESS (WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK), and FEELINGS <BLAM! (spinning kick)>.  I CAN’T LIVE THIS WAY!” Tamsin grunted through her flurry of fists and kicks.

Finally on a strong spinning left hammer fist the bag flew off its mount to the ground in pieces as a crack was heard from Tamsin’s body.

“AHHHH!”  She yelled barely registering that she just dislocated her left arm at the shoulder again.

Tamsin was about to advance onto the next bag when Arin swept and pinned her to the ground.  Had Tamsin not exhausted the rune, Arin would not have been able to do this.

“STOP SISTER!”  Arin yelled at her but she just kept trying to get up even with a dislocated arm.  What got Arin was that her sister was still extremely strong bordering Valkyrie strength.  Had Bo given her that ability too?  Where her emotions that strong where it amplified her human strength?

“Get off me!”  Tamsin yelled but was in no condition to continue.  Not only that, but the gym only had one bag left.

After a minute of total silence with only the heavy breathing of the 2, Tamsin finally looked away from Arin and mumbled out in defeat, “She showed me mercy and forgiveness which automatically came with her love.  She freaking made me have a conscience.  Have MORALS.  It would be wrong of me to not extend the same to others beyond her.  It’s one thing to tell Bo to keep to her ethics.  It’s another thing totally to live it.  I just never knew how hard it was to walk that road that she does so effortlessly.”

Tamsin finally sat up with Arin’s help and Arin worked her arm back into its socket.  This would have been painful but Tamsin turned off all the pain and just sat there in exhausted silence.

Forgiveness from a Valkyrie? 

But today Arin noted to Sigun via the link that the missing Valkyrie found it in her heart to forgive her enemies that wronged her. 

An eye for an eye and maybe more was the law in which Valkyries lived by when something fell outside of the words of the Valkyrie creed or laws in Valhalla.  However and eye for an eye would make the world go blind as Gandhi preached to which Tamsin remembered but never understood until now.

One does not after get rid of the darkness with darkness but you do it with light.  Tamsin for the first time found that although Drake unintentionally wronged her, the correct response was not more wrongs and evils, but with something totally opposite.  Counter intuitive.  Love and kindness.  It was today a war hardened and trained Valkyrie learned that lesson none of the others in the sisterhood could grasp yet again.

The missing and lost Valkyrie as referenced in the prophecy was neither missing or lost now for she was not only found, but walked the same high road as Bo in her own way.

Kendra with the help of the other guard and apparently medical assistant that went by Talan set the unconscious Drake on the table.

Lauren with the assistance with Talan went straight to business and hooked him up to all the machines to monitor him.

“He’ll be fine but with the amount of doubt that Tamsin inflicted on him, it would be better he sleep it off.  I’ll give him a sedative to let him rest through the night.  With a little luck, he will not be confused when he comes back to a lucid state,” Lauren said in a professional manner.

Kendra just nodded trying to find her next course of action.  Apologize for Tamsin?  Maybe.  Stay quiet.  Maybe.  Change subjects.  Yes.

Kendra heard a mumble from behind the curtain to another bed and remembered that Lauren was treating a patient for apparent shock, but was not conscious at the time.

“The patient you are treating for shock is awake now?”  Kendra asked

Lauren walked over and parted the curtain.  “Well sort of,” Lauren stated.  “He, well Kyle, is still on some heavy sedatives because every time he wakes up, he goes into a panic.  So I am trying to get him to a state where he can talk to us without that happening.  That involves slowly pulling back on the sedatives to where he is calm enough to talk to us, but not stricken with panic and fear.”

Kendra walked up to the bed and found a short male with dark tanned skin.  He looked like he was from an equatorial region but had some Spanish and Asian features.  He was mumbling something familiar, but Kendra paused to ask Lauren an obvious question.

“Lauren, how did he come into your care?”  Kendra asked.

“Well, my security team was patrolling the surrounding area a week ago and we normally run into him since he is a resident on this island.  However, this time we found him yelling in panic and running away in a frenzy from apparently nothing.  He had not eaten for days, so for this own protection and to find out what happened, we brought him here.  It was like he saw something like a ghost and his mind broke from reality.  He normally speaks to us in broken English, but his native language is a Spanish variant from what I and my team gathered.”  Lauren rattled off.

“Have you found anything odd on the following patrols?”  Kendra asked curiously since this is the same island that her clients would be married on.

“No because I suspended patrols and kept them here for everyone’s safety.  That and I heard there was activity of an upcoming Fae wedding of sorts at the normally quiet resort location which obviously is for your clients you took on.”  Lauren stated.

Just then Kyle mumbled in an apparent dream state, “Aba Ginoong Maria, napupuno ka ng grasiya,  Ang Panginoong Diyos ay sumasaiyo.”

“He repeats that all the time.  It sounds like some sort of prayer.”  Lauren mumbled.

Kendra immediately recognized this language.  Her mother spoke it all the time with her sisters.

“He is praying the Hail Mary in Tagalog,” Kendra said with confidence.

“A language used in the Philippines.  YOU can understand him?” Lauren smiled as if it was a break in the case she was looking for.

“Yes.  I can speak it to a degree as well.” Kendra replied.

“Captain, I.. I know I’m asking a lot from you since you have both Fae and Human responsibilities, but can you stay with us for at least a couple of days?  I think he will come to any day now and I need someone that can converse with him.”  Lauren asked in earnest.

Kendra thought about this proposal.  Sure solving this case might help her Derrick and Erica too, but she also had a higher obligation to her sister.  Tamsin.  Tamsin after all needed Kendra now for support since the journey for her was only going to get tougher.

“I’ll make arrangements to stay Lauren and please call me Kendra,” she mentioned with a smile.

“Thanks Kendra.”  Lauren replied smiling back.

Lauren and Kendra turned to leave as Lauren gave instructions to Talan to inform her when either patient, Kyle or Drake came to.

The walk down the hallway was quiet, too quiet.  Finally Lauren broke the silence and got to the point.

“Kendra, I know where your loyalties fall and you probably hold Tamsin in high regards,” Lauren stopped walking and turned to Kendra.

“And so does the rest of the team.  She prepared us and saved us from almost certain death from over 200 shifters.”  Kendra said factually but knew where this was headed and it probably had to do with Bo.

Lauren wanted to know many things, but knew that Kendra would not answer them if they got too personal so she just quickly let out a statement that was somewhere in between.  “I know Tamsin must spend plenty of time with Bo.  Is Tamsin treating Bo right since I’ve been gone?”

Kendra considered this for a moment but there was no real harm in that question so she just answered, “Yes, she is.”

“Good.” Lauren concluded succinctly.  That was probably about as far as she could go with this conversation she mused.

Lauren felt better that at least Tamsin was doing her best to keep Bo happy.  At least she wasn’t off somewhere still trying to put Bo in jail.  This thought was broken when Kendra exclaimed, “SHIT Tamsin what happened!”

Kendra saw a limping and a bloodied Tamsin with her knuckles bleeding, forehead gashed open, and holding her left arm close to her body.  Arin was next to her for support.

“Oh god!  Tamsin,” Lauren let out worried. “are we under attack again?”  Lauren rushed over.

“Nope” Arin said scrunching her face, “but apparently 2 heavy weight punching bags ticked Tamsin off and they lost.  BIG TIME.”

“Lauren,” Tamsin added with a scrunched up face as well while tilting her head, “You’ll need to get 2 new ones since those 2 bags are in pieces everywhere after refusing to let me pass.  Lucky for the last bag in the gym, it was smart enough to stay still and keep its mouth shut.”

It didn’t take long to get back to the lab and Lauren in her professional manner, cleaned her up, ran some tests and put her left arm in a sling.

Kendra just sat down quietly knowing that Tamsin probably vented all her frustrations to her own body’s detriment for backing down on Drake.  Tamsin felt she was raped, although not physically.  Her mind was what she allowed no one to have.  No one except Bo.  Kendra and Arin had insights into it, but Tamsin still only shared a small portion.  For Bo, she would willingly be an open book for her.  Tamsin saved that part of her only reserved for her lover.  By Drake reading even a single sentence of her life was insulting to her.

Arin was still getting over the fact that with her rune she was probably stronger and more powerful than any other Valkyrie, even those in 1,1,1 with the exception her ability to heal and take damage.  She was still human there.  Bo, she concluded, gave her a very small section of her powers back since she is a demi-god.  The rune amplified that, but from what she read about it, it only boosted it by the same amount of what she had, in effect doubling her power.  Double of Tamsin’s almost nonexistent powers would not amount to what she saw in the gym today.  Couple that with her near Valkyrie strength after the rune was exhausted only meant one thing.

Tamsin, Arin concluded, felt and it was her own emotions that boosted her intrinsic strength and power.  Tamsin just felt so passionately now that those channeled emotions gave her a much larger boost with the diminutive powers she had been granted by Bo.  When the rune doubled that, Tamsin was a beast.

What if she was a full Valkyrie that same passion with the Xanther rune?  Even without the rune?

GOD-LIKE.

Tamsin, stripped of her powers now, would still give Odin a run for his money.

Arin always made her thoughts about Tamsin known to Sigun since she knew she had to make Tamsin live on in their hearts no matter the outcome.  Sigun in turn made it known to others which of course meant everyone in the sisterhood knew within hours.

Arin had no idea what became of her casual observations of Tamsin, but now whole units and at times divisions under both Odin and Freya in Valhalla bowed to the statue of the missing Valkyrie outside the hall of warriors.  Sure, it was an out of the way to visit but those units added it willing to their daily routines without their god’s knowledge.  Even Valkyries that were sent to other worlds also bowed in homage before leaving via the nearest portal. 

The Valkyries in Valhalla simply could not relate to gods like Odin and Freya, although Freya was one of them at one point, but even she also lost some contact with her people to an extent, but Tamsin was one of them.  She was fallen but was beating all the odds that were stacked against her.  She was also the missing Valkyrie who represented the ideal of what they, the sisterhood, are supposed to be or become. 

All the Valkyries feared the gods taking away their powers or lives, but Tamsin didn’t fear.  She attained strength and power almost all on her own.  She was showing that complex emotions that all the Valkyries ran from could be mastered and were an asset, not a hindrance.  Tamsin was even yielding viewpoints on love and life impossible to fathom for the sisterhood, but were true when tested. 

Tamsin felt 100% and she was a Valkyrie.  Those attributes were originally thought to be mutually exclusive but it was never true.

Tamsin and even Arin, unbeknownst to them, were moving the hearts and minds of the entire Valkyrie sisterhood.  Some paid it no heed, but even then, when confronted with an issue that required them to have emotions to any degree, they would rely on Tamsin’s tried and true actions and advice rather than the advice of their own god.  The gods after all didn’t quite have the field experience in those areas.  Also why recreate the wheel? 

For those that followed Tamsin, she was no longer referenced by her order, division, and unit.  She, formerly of 4,1,8  was now just referenced as Tamsin and she was much more than just a number or even the missing Valkyrie.  She was worshiped and elevated to the status of a goddess alongside Bo at this time.  To them, by Odin punishing Tamsin and Tamsin still rising up above it sent a message loud and clear to all those heeded her without any words being uttered.

They will never be a held hostage or be a slave to the powers the gods grant them.  It would be better to have no powers from their gods and live.  Having a life was no longer good enough.

Tamsin was never aware of this since none of the sisterhood dared to talk or communicate to her.  To those how didn’t really pay any attention to her, they were forbidden by the laws to talk to a fallen Valkyrie.  The followers oddly enough however, also didn’t dare communicate to Tamsin in reverence to her god-like status.  They felt unworthy.  Only Bo and Arin had that right in their minds.

Life is wrought irony.  Tamsin was doing her best to back the sisterhood down from a revolution, but in a twist of fate, her quest to be immortalized in their hearts unintentionally did the exact opposite, propelling Valhalla ever faster towards the brink of revolution.

They were already past the point of no return.

A revolution was certain.

Lauren came back into the room and put up several xrays of Tamsin’s left and right arms in the large lcd screens.

“Tamsin,” Lauren stated formally to Tamsin as well as to Arin and Kendra who were also in the room, “you have multiple hairline and stress fractures in BOTH arms.” Lauren then pointed to the items of concern.  “Aside from the dislocation of the left arm which was not allowed to fully heal, you have several stress fractures located on the radius, ulna and humerus.  Everything will heal but it will take time and you will need to arrest high impact activities for the next month.”  Lauren said professionally.

Tamsin took this all in stride and just flippantly stated, “And everyone that first met me thought that I couldn’t crack a joke.”

That would have been funny for Lauren but Tamsin had a very serious condition.  It did lead to another question she needed answered.

“Tamsin, if you are fallen, how do you have your powers and still have a human body?”  Lauren questioned hugging her clip board with one hand to her chest while biting her pen with the other.

Tamsin just smiled and held out the necklace she was wearing.

“Yes.  I know that is the Xanther Rune.  But it only amplifies existing Fae powers IF and only if you are Fae, but a fallen status takes all your powers away and hence there would be no powers to boost.”  Lauren mentioned in an analytical manner.

Oh this was not going to be good, Tamsin thought to herself but decided to throw caution to the wind.

“I have powers granted by a demi-god.  So that is why I have the powers I have now.”  Tamsin stated and hoped that would be the end of the questions.

“Freya gave you powers?  She could have also given you the power to heal, regenerate and be re-born…. HOLD ON.  D… Did you say demi-god?”  Lauren asked confused.

“Yep.”  Tamsin said with a click.

Kendra and Arin just glanced at each other knowing full well that a train wreck was approaching.

“Freya is a full god, so a demi god is a product of them and another normal Fae.”  Lauren analyzed critically.  “Only gods in Valhalla can grant Valkyries their powers, so a demi-god is a product of either Freya or Odin….”  Lauren face then registered shock for she knew that there was only 1 possible demi-god that could give Tamsin her powers back at least partially.

Tamsin just smiled knowing that the doc got it, but wanted to see and enjoy the look on Lauren’s face.  To know that not only did Tamsin fall in love with Bo, but Bo loved Tamsin so much she had managed to grant her powers back against all odds.

“Bo…..” Lauren trailed off meekly.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air from everyone and Lauren finally spoke up.

“Bo granted you your powers back.  Bo healed you too since I heard about your quick recovery after your encounter with the shifters.”  Lauren said under duress.  “H… How?”

Tamsin just relished this moment but also didn’t.  Sure she wanted to show up the doctor, but at the same time, how could she get the doc back to Bo if Bo was bedding with her?

“In her red alter ego state she can.” Tamsin confessed.

“Oh,” Lauren mumbled looking down at her clipboard, “Bo loves y..”

Tamsin could see pain, bewilderment, and shock on the doc’s face.  She knew the doc stopped because it wasn’t professional nor was it now really her business.

“She loves everyone doc.” Tamsin offered in an aloof manner.

“True.” Lauren said straightening herself up pushing all her personal thoughts out of her head.

“Your legs seem ok, but I wouldn’t test it.  As your doctor, you can be ambulatory, but I can’t have you participate in activities that require heavy exertion.  In addition, I need to keep your arm in a sling until such time it can heal correctly.  We are looking at least a month and that is not even addressing your muscle inflammation.  I’m sorry Tamsin.”  Lauren decreed formally.

 “Tamsin is an integral part of our team.  I need her on since the wedding is coming in less than month.”  Kendra interjected.

“I’m sorry Kendra, Tamsin’s human body just can’t keep up.  This punching bag incident pushed her body way over the edge.  It would have been different before then.  So when I say a month, that is being incredibly optimistic assuming she heals like a normal hu…..”  Lauren cut herself off and everyone just stared at her wondering why.

Lauren then turned her full attention to Tamsin.

“Tamsin, as your doctor, my methods will work, but it requires time.  You have an alternative however.”  Lauren paused and she couldn’t believe she had to say this as she gently put a hand on her shoulder without the sling.  “Tamsin, RETURN TO BO.  She will be able to heal you in seconds.  Just make sure she feeds beforehand.  I can only assume that Bo doesn’t know I am here or else Bo would be here now.  I thank you for that since I am still trying to sort my personal issues out.  Talan will finish up here and I have to attend to other patients.”

Tamsin nodded and the doctor disappeared quickly behind the next curtain.

Lauren took a deep breath behind the curtain as the feeling of humiliation set in.  She knew deep down that although Bo loved everyone.  Bo LOVED Tamsin and they were a couple somehow.  As unthinkable as it seemed, it had to be true.  A tear escaped her eyes but she put on the doctor mask once more and buried herself in her work again.

‘Awkward….’ Arin stated via the link to Tamsin.

‘Odd.  A part of me wanted to see the expression on the doc’s face when she found out what I had her succubus, but now, I’m not so sure.’  Tamsin thought back as she hopped off the exam table after Talan finished disconnecting all the probes off of her.  She stripped off her gown, got dressed and walked with Arin and Kendra outside.

Kendra was the first to speak.  “Tamsin, I’m sorry.  I was being selfish back there for asking Lauren to do her magic more quickly.”

“It’s ok Cap.  Everyone knows that I hate waiting too.  I can’t go back to Bo.  She will get all clingy and I don’t think she will let me out of her sight again when she sees me in this state.”  Tamsin confessed.

“Can I stay here with you then Terminator?”  Kendra asked.

“Sure.” Tamsin said with a smile.  She felt grateful Kendra was staying.

“Anyhow, Lauren wanted me around to talk to a patient of hers that only speaks Tagalog when he come to which is any day now,” Kendra clarified sitting casually on a bench.

Arin closed her eyes and it was apparent she was talking to someone in the sisterhood.

“Sis, I need to get back.  My team will be on patrol soon.  Get me via the link if you need anything ok?”  Arin stated with a click.

“You bet,” Tamsin concluded as Arin walked off. 

Tamsin found it odd that Arin genuflected before her which was only reserved for generic gods or Fae of considerable power and respect.  Tamsin considered herself neither but let it pass. 

Arin was quick to flag one of Lauren’s security team members down to drive her to the nearest portal to Valhalla.

That left Kendra and Tamsin there alone.  Tamsin just took a seat next to Kendra and mumbled “Thanks”

Kendra just smiled and both enjoyed the silence.

“Sooo is the doc worth it?”  Kendra finally spoke.

“I don’t know.  I just text messaged Kenzi for help remotely.  I got into her wireless network but it is air gapped and only leads to the internet and not the internal network.  I did however get access to her wired network in her lab but the security is tighter than I expected, so hopefully Kenzi can get some progress there.  I think Taft, being paranoid as he was made his IT infrastructure really secure.  Lauren just inherited it but may have also beefed it up too.”  Tamsin spilled out.

“Oh, anything good?” Kendra questioned.

“Nope, none so far, she seem like she is on the up and up.  FOR NOW,” Tamsin qualified.

“Oh, hold on.  I was doing a search on Alex and my laptop should have finished its analysis by now.”  Tamsin said getting up slower than expected as both walked into the library.

Tamsin walked over the dent in the floor she made upon entering the library and just huffed out a laugh and said to herself, “They won’t be able to buff that out.”

Kendra logged into her laptop as well to check her email.

Tamsin reviewed her results and proclaimed, “BINGO.  I am too awesome.  Here in one of the Fae sub databases.  Alex Riley AKA Alexis Riley Flanders!  Daughter of ….. GUESS WHO…. Jessica Flanders.  Wait make that adopted daughter.”

“No shit, let me see this,” Kendra said reorienting the laptop for both of them to see.

Tamsin, parsing other search results on the side tab found something interesting.  “Umm Kendra?  You met Alex already over a year ago at your precinct.  She signed in at the front desk with her real name.  Look at this visitor log entry.”

Kendra now knew where to place Alex.  “Crap, she was the pesky high school student that wouldn’t take no for an answer after I refused her interview request several times.  She just showed up in my office one day while I was in the middle of hunting down a stray doppelganger in our territory.”

“So you kicked her out?” Tamsin grinned manically.

“No I gave her 15 minutes and then I was off.”  Kendra said reading the page some more.

Kendra read aloud, “Biological parents both deceased.  Mother was a tree elder, father was a fire sprite.  I have never seen that combination before.  Anyway both parents were killed in an apparent freak explosion at their residence.  It was ruled and accident.  Case closed.  Alex was playing at the neighbor’s house at the time.  She was only 6.  No clan or next of kin claimed her for years as she went between human orphanages.”

“Due to their hatred of each other most likely.  But she was eventually adopted by Jessica Flanders, of the fire spite clan.  Shit Jessica’s got some balls to do that.  You know the challenges of raising a child who is seen as your enemy?  Jessica probably got some serious flack for taking her in.”  Tamsin stated factually.

“Wait,” Kendra mumbled, “She did.  Jessica separated from her clan and joined a group of outcasts who were mercenaries for hire who then became part of Derrick and Erica’s clan.”

Kendra stopped reading and then looked up and covered her face with both hand.

“NOW I know why Jessica blew up on me when she came to hire us and nobody else.”  Kendra spouted out.  “Alex probably filled her mom with so much rhetoric about me that Jessica naturally had much higher standards for me.  Yup, I guess compared to what all the articles that espoused my good traits and deeds, I guess I was a letdown in person.”

“Naaaa sis, you are just fine.  You just gotta put yourself next to someone who is worse that you and you come out smelling like a rose.  WAIT, it even works now.”  Tamsin huffed out a laugh.   

Kendra found it odd to be called her sister but was still honored.  She laughed too but then said, “If that was true that why did Arin just kneel before you right before she left.”

“I have NO idea.  I threw a literal temper tantrum today and here she is probably off somewhere admiring that trait.”  Tamsin said rolling her eyes.  “Young people these days.”

“Kendra, why did you come here exactly?  Not that I mind but you were supposed to meet me next week,” Tamsin asked getting to the point and changing topics.

Kendra sighed and finally spilled the beans in 1 word.

“Dyson.”

“Oh you need me to kick his puppy dog ass ‘cus I can still do it even now.”  Tamsin said in a conceited manner.

“No.  He found Eric’s badge, returned it to me and then in the same letter asked me to stay with him.  Commit to him and I don’t know how to take that or if I can do that at all,” Kendra said deep in thought.

This was going to be an interesting topic Tamsin thought.  Dyson was her friend and she purposefully did not engage in these discussions since she was kind of a newbie to the relationship arena.  Now she felt like Dr. Phil giving advice to all and since this was Kendra, she resigned to do her best.

“Take it as a compliment.  From what I learned about Dyson, he was kind of stuck up elitist.  He ONLY went out with Light Fae, hung out with Light Fae, stayed within the Light rules.  Yea, he was a snobby stuck up tool of the light.  He was so stuck up he almost crapped in his pants when he found out I was dark Fae AND his new partner.  WAS.  Then he met Bo, the unaligned Succu-dry, who challenged his perceptions but like a total idiot thought with the wrong head and gave his Wolf to her.”

Tamsin was kind of stuck.  How to you spin something positive about Kendra when Bo kept on dropping into the equation. 

“Well big freaking opps for Dyson.” Tamsin relayed, “After that, it was his nature to just salivate over Bo like it was some Pavlovian response.  Total yuck since I hate slobbering dogs.  Kendra, when Dyson gave his wolf away, there was supposed to be no do overs.  PERIOD.  You came along and changed him inside out despite him being hardcoded to follow and be with Bo.  In addition, you are human and Dyson never let anyone human in that easily.  Kenzi only got on the inside track since Dyson dealt with Bo and if you deal with Bo you gotta be in good with Kenzi ya know?  Besides she’s a really annoying Fae now,” Tamsin said in earnest but continued.

“You had him the moment you strutted your stuff at the hospital because of all the history you had.  He normally would have ignored you and just kept salivating after Bo but you got to his heart somehow.  I must say in his own way, he quite literally worships the ground you walk on .. ugggg…  and it sometimes makes we want to puke.  Well make that all the time.  He is madly in ugggg… love …. with you and whatever barriers or reservations he had about you, he has managed to overcome them despite his hard coding to another.  He is fighting for you and has proven that HE is more than his species.  You are a very lucky woman to have Dyson in your corner, an honorable warrior of the light as your mentor and guide.  Even more so when you consider the fact that he loves you now and only wants you and only you.  Just look at all the time he has spent with you compared to everyone else.  He is one of the good ones I hate to say.” Tamsin concluded with a click.

“Gods, I feel sick and I think I need to puke.” Tamsin then proclaimed looking away after some silence passed.

Kendra put her hand on top of Tamsin right hand and smiled and said “Thanks Tamsin.  You never told me that before and I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it.  REALLY I mean it.  I am not cut out for this romance crap,” Tamsin said rolling her eyes.

Kendra hated to do this but she still had more questions.

“But I feel like I am always second place to Bo.  That he chose me only because he lost out to Bo the succubus.  That I am just the next best thing, but what if Bo decided to want him again?  There is no way I can compete with that.”  Kendra said a little exasperated.  She had been after all thinking about this in the back of her mind this whole time.

Tamsin thought about it but couldn’t relate.  She did however know something about Dyson that would help Kendra make up her mind.

“Kendra, while I can’t exactly relate to your predicament, I did get some interesting news from a friend of mine who is close to the Dire Wolf counsel.”  Tamsin started.

“The DIRE WOLF counsel?” Kendra asked curiously.

“Yea, it’s like a governing body for all Shifters, light, dark, unaligned, smart, stupid, green, yellow, brown… yadda yadda.  Apparently after we like merc’d like a whole lot of shifters on canal street, Grizzal wanted you dead.  Yea, he wanted to council to put out a hit on you.  Well, dog breath dropped by and told them that you were protected since you where his life mate.  The council has been split 50/50 and it doesn’t’ look like that deadlock is going to clear any time in the next couple centuries.  So no worries right?”  Tamsin stated with a click.

“But how can that be?  Bo Dennis has his wolf and is his life mate.”  Kendra rebutted leaning forward to hear the response.

“Ohhhhh I know,” Tamsin said scrunching up her face, “BUT Dyson came to address the council, and boldly told them that having the ability to only claim one life mate was not an absolute since NOTHING in this world ever is.  He also fessed up and said his feelings for Bo seemed true at the time, but since she was a succubus, he was confused and made an egregious miscalculation.  Yea, he told them that nobody was perfect.  He then proceeded and claimed YOU as his since he said he now knew what true love was.  Kendra he wants you not as his pet, but HIS LIFE MATE.  Shit teen wolf’s got it bad because no shifter in their right mind would choose a life mate that does not have near the same life span as them.  You see Kendra, you think he will go back to Bo sooner or later when given the chance but he can’t.  Once he stood up there and said all that, it meant that him and Bo better not be an item ever or else it could mean his death by decree of the council even now although they have not passed judgment on the matter.  He essentially closed that door on Bo forever.  He can be her friend, but now there is a line in the sand he will never cross.  All because of his love for you.”

“OK, I really need a drink now Kendra,” Tamsin stated getting up walking to the bar and pulling out a bottle of scotch.  She cursed not being able to use her left arm, but made due, opened it and took a few big gulps directly from the bottle.  Valkyries don’t talk about feelings and that is all she has been doing lately.

Kendra thought about what she just heard.  She never knew Dyson was that strong.  He was doing everything to protect her and be with her, yet here she was not giving into his advances.  She did love him, but questioned his loyalty.  This revelation obviously changed things.  She now felt selfish.  Dyson was not pressuring her but gave her space.  He WAS using the last ember of his love very wisely.  He was being patient ensuring that not only did a fire start, but lasted long after the tinder burned away.

Tamsin took a few more gulps and then said in a casual manner, “You know, Dyson use to be a ladies man in his younger years.  He had some internal black book and list of women to mess around with.  Yea, that got old fast and his list got shortened in the last thousand years.  Let’s see who’s left that he gives a shit about shall we?” Tamsin said looking up thinking then taking a gulp again.  “Carria knew Dyson and was his BEST friend for thousands of years, dead at the hands of the Garuda.  Bo knew Dyson for over 3 and made him question the meaning of life, she’s alive but his love for her is dead.  Ohhhhh one and only one left,” Tamsin said scrunching her face leaning on bar looking over to Kendra, “Kendra Shaw.”  Tamsin then brought her bottle up to toast her obviously a little under the influence before she took a few more gulps.

“You knew him for over 5 years were good friends but were in separate worlds.  You know when we did that raid on the shifters, Dyson told me the first thing he thought about was YOU and not his fellow shifters right after he got the news.  Damn, even I came in second sis.  WOW and I’m his partner.  That meant,” Tamsin slurred slightly taking another swig, “you guys had unaddressed sexual tension and love mojo this WHOLE time.  I bet Dyson knew you were going out with someone steady way back when and got jealous.  NOW let’s see.  He is going against EVERYTHING, all Fae kind, heck even his own kind, the council, even publicly denying his feelings for Bo and going so far as to vote her off the island permanently all for ONE HUMAN FEMALE.  Can you image the whole of his kind laughing at him now?  I have no idea how anyone on the Dire Wolf council could keep a straight face when he was talking to them.”  Tamsin spewed out.

Kendra was amazed that she had Dyson’s heart the whole time and she didn’t know it.  That is why they were able to work so well together pre, post and during Eric.

“I honestly didn’t know he loved me that deeply Tamsin,” Kendra sighed. 

Tamsin staggered back over with the bottle in hand and crashed into her seat next to Kendra and finally in a drunken state concluded, “It’s not Dyson’s loyalties in question here, it’s yours and it has been for some time.  You refuse to let go of Eric’s ghost but to what end?  The blatant genocide of Dyson’s whole species?  That is what Grizzal claimed to the council members and he may be right.  Do you think Dyson would stand idly by and let you exterminate HIS whole kind?  Let me remind you that you fell in love with one.  Shifters are fallible make mistakes too.  WHEN did fucking forgiveness become a rare mineral to be hoarded and never shared?  Man up and STOP using …. ABUSING DYSON.  He is the last person that deserves your wrath for the death of Eric but you subconsciously still see him as a shifter and therefore he has a cross to bear put squarely on his shoulders by YOU.  To think all along I thought he proved himself to you be being by your side upon Eric’s death.  He could have let you rot I hell but he visited you every couple of days looking at the precinct records of when he was out and what did YOU do?  You knew it was his kind that killed Eric and you probably yelled at him and threw him out of your room every time.  Tell me I’m wro…”

Tamsin stopped abruptly knowing that the damn alcohol made her cross some lines which were never supposed to be breached.  Kendra was a sister, but she may not have deserved such a harsh scathing criticism. 

Kendra looked down and away in shock.  Tamsin was right on all counts.  No one ever talked to her that way.  She just never put up with it since she always had an ace up her sleeve or chip on her shoulder to keep the conversations under control but right now she had none.  Tamsin was silent this whole time holding all the cards, but allowing Kendra to find her own path.  It was both good and bad.  The good part was that Tamsin never dictated to her what she could or could not do with her personal life.  The bad of course was that she was flying blind.  Tamsin told it to her like it was and although it hurt it was the truth.

Tamsin regained her composure although in a drunken state and decided it best to leave.  She had done enough damage to Kendra’s ego for the day.  “I’m sorry Kendra.  I… I have to go.” Tamsin mumbled getting up to leave.

Kendra found herself speechless and Tamsin didn’t deserve the cold shoulder for being a true friend and sister to her.  She immediately grabbed Tamsin from getting up and hugged her and though her sobs said, “Thank you.”

Kendra was roaming the halls of Derrick and Erica’s compound.  Security was extra tight since both clams knew where they were now.  As such there were several checkpoints and even more rent-a-cops on the perimeter.

The security teams were confused on why she was there but she told them she had to meet with Jessica to go over some plans for the wedding.  She was still dressed in civilian clothing and walked into an area Tamsin told her that had dorms like rooms for those families related to the officers.  Kendra had never been there before.

She scanned the hall slowly and found the room she was looking for.  A small name plate read, Flanders, A.R.  Kendra then briskly knocked on the door and it was opened by someone else, another girl with frizzy dark hair approximately Alex’s age holding a book on physics.

“Hi, I’m looking for Alex?  Is she here?” Kendra questioned.

“*OH* *MY* *GOD*!  You’re Captain Kendra ‘Widow Maker’ Shaw leader of the humans in the 69th and ruler of the 8 regions and our gracious magnanimous protector of peace and unity!  The FIRST of your name!  Long may you reign!” the girl squealed jumping up and down in place in awe like she just met a movie star.

Kendra just looked at this scene before her dumbfounded in confusion.  Had she gotten the wrong room?  “Excuse me?” she questioned.  There was only 1 name plate on the door.

The girl just grabbed her arm and yanked her into the room and then the girl who looked like she had too much caffeine just talked quickly and the words just kept going and going with no end in sight.

“I’m Tess!  Alex’s study partner.  Like OMG, we’ve gotta take like our finals soon and SUCH a bummer but we have to prove Newton’s laws of motion with a project.  Like pretty much Duh!  IMO totally LAME… TOTALLY.  Then the teach gave is less than a week to complete, like whoa WTF and Ya, FML!  Like I GTG to like the beach later!  Got better things to do but Alex, she’s like UBER super awesome like she’s like…. Like like…” Tess stammered obviously attempting in vain to find an adjective to best describe Alex.

Kendra thought Tess’s brain was going to explode at any moment but thanked the heavens above that she stopped talking so quickly and enjoyed the respite from the barrage of words.

“Amazing?  Smart?  Brilliant?” Kendra offered.

“YES!  Brilliant!”  Tess said hugging Kendra and then sat her down at a desk chair.

“Oh sorry, WTF where are my manners.  Alex is meeting me here in a few, so make yourself at home.  Like she will be soooo surprised you are here ‘cus she was like ‘BRB, gotta pick up stuff for the project’.  I asked her once what was it like to be the hand of the king and to get your autograph.  She is like no fun, SUCH a downer.  She told me you don’t do autographs and that you like run John’s and Jessica’s outfit ragged and are the typical MEAN drill sergeant everyone like FEARS,” Tess rattled off getting her second wind.  Tess catapulted herself onto Alex’s bed stomach down cradling her head atop of her hands with her elbows firmly planted down into the mattress.

That gave Kendra enough time to ask, “So what else has Alex told you about me?”

“OMG like Alex ALWAYS gives me the 411 about you.  She says that the only way you can be SUCH as kickass PoPo that can take down Fae is because YOU have SPIDER senses.  LIKE you know when bad shit is gonna happen.   Annnnd like you can duck bullets like Neo on the matrix like lean back and let the bullets fly by.  And you like are TOTALLY a black belt in kicking ass.  Like Neo said ‘I know kung fuuuuuuu’.  And then you say the names of the people you are going to kill just like in Game of Thrones before you go to sleep every night but the only difference is that those people just end to dead just by you mentioning their name DAYS later.  Like they could like be in Indo China or even North of the wall and BOOM dead.   Alex seems to think you MUST have Fae DNA and powers.”

“Really?”  Kendra smiled kind of amused by the sheer over exaggerations and claims being made.

“Yea you have to have Fae powers.  Like don’t tell Alex, but you had to have some since SERIOUS MoJo JoJo since you like stole ‘The Hound’, Dyson Wolfbane from the LEGENDARY Unaligned Succubus.  NO ONE escapes her beacon call LIKE NO ONE.  EVER.  She’s gotta WHOLE harem on speed dial.  And OMG, you can stand up to Bo Dennis and like you had to have bitch slapped her so hard and made her say UNCLE!  You TOTALLY broke the spell on the hound and Bo was like TOTALLY powerless against you.  You OWNED that bitch!  YOU soooo gotta tell me HOW to do that without taking off any clothes.  Did you like do the Mortal Kombat thing that Scorpion does on Dyson… ‘GET OVER HERE!’” Tess went on making a pulling motion of a lasso. 

For all the talking and exaggerating that Tess was doing, it was annoying at first, but now Kendra felt a lot better that people actually think that she is more powerful than Bo and can even beat her at her own game.

Tess then jumped out of the bed and pulled a large scrap book off the shelf.  This book had every single snippet of information about Kendra starting off when she was in high school.  It was even more complete than what she had for herself.  Alex, Kendra surmised, was a huge admirer of hers no doubt.  Had Alex followed her around more aggressively she might be considered a stalker.

The scrap book painted a picture of Kendra which she found to be almost laughable.  All the articles and snippets pointed to her being a hero for the masses.  Giving a voice to the oppressed.   An outspoken but humble leader, an upholder of the laws, and a warrior all rolled into one.

When she turned the page over toward the back of the scrap book, it looked like Alex was trying to find the correct mythological figure she represented.   There were a Hydra, goddess of war with multiple arms, multi headed dragons, and so forth, but toward the middle of a page, still being colored in was a muscular and terrifying beast, a 3 headed dog in front of a large foreboding gate.




Little did Alex know, she was more on target than she thought. 

It was then Alex walked into the room and froze in apparent shock at who was in her room.  Alex purposefully stayed in the barracks so that Kendra wouldn’t catch on that she was just a young college kid with almost no combat experience.  Her mother ensured that she stayed out of all that to give her a better future.  A heart beat later she came to attention and even in civilian clothing stood at attention and loudly proclaimed, “Ma’am!”

Tess looked shocked Kendra observed no doubt to the fact that Alex was so formal.

“Alex,” Kendra stated soothingly, “at ease.  Just calm down.  We are not in the middle of any drills, exercises, or ops.”

Kendra then turned to Tess, “Thanks for keeping me company.  I do however need to have a private meeting to go over the affairs of state with the hand of the queen right now ok?  Do you want me to sign your book?” Kendra asked.

“OH GOD Yes!”  Tess exclaimed and handed her physics book over to which Kendra signed the inside cover.

Tess got up and hugged Kendra and ran out of the room exclaiming down the hall “I’m sooo faming this whole book.  THE WIDOW MAKER TOUCHED IT!” 

After the sound of Tess faded away finally Kendra just mumbled, “Wow, and all along I took for granted how blissful silence was.  Alex, can we talk?”

“Of course ma’am” Alex reflexively said but corrected herself and just said, “sure,” while she sat on the edge of the bed.

“You know, if your mom gave me a personnel file that was more substantial, I would have never thought to dig up your real file and I would have never placed you as that high school student that kept requesting for an interview with me,” Kendra said soothingly.

Alex hesitated to answer but Kendra cut her off.

“Alex, why did you go through all the trouble of trying to remain anonymous to me?” Kendra asked in a relaxed posture.

“When I met you 18 months ago, you wouldn’t see me after several requests and when I finally did after some convincing of your front desk and even your team, you barely had the time for me.  I knew you were busy, but I felt like I was not important enough or my accomplishments were not even worth of your time.  Your team got most of your attention on and off work,” Alex responded without feeling when she nervously batted her long red hair over her shoulder.

Kendra never saw Alex with her hair down like she was during the interview so that too threw Kendra off.  She found it odd that she didn’t wear much makeup, even now. 

“I’m sorry Alex, but my team is all I have.  They are my family and we back each other up, so I apologize if I made you feel that way.”  Kendra leaned forward in her chair to move closer to Alex.

“I have reviewed both of your files and the file that was given to me by your mom.  You are the top of your class at a prestigious mixed Fae and human university.  That you did have on both, but it omitted that you are pre-med and are in a good position to be a doctor.  You also omitted your volunteer work at hospices.  Those items have yielded you several awards including a presidential one.  What you did add on the records I got from your mom was all your strategic, tactical and combat training.  It included squad leadership on offensive and defensive deployments, heavy weapons, and you seemed to have picked up Krav Maga, and BJJ.  You have been advancing in belts and have completed your required certifications but no awards above and beyond.  You picked these up over a year ago dropping several of your classes to graduate a year behind and you have been training nonstop with your mom’s team.  Did I get it about right Alex?” Kendra questioned softly.

To that Alex slowly nodded.

“OK,” Kendra followed up, “First, when you did meet me, I was tracking and chasing a doppelganger.  Your accomplishments ARE impressive even then.  So there was really no need to put down your stethoscope only to pick up a gun.  I can blatantly see your strengths, so why are you trying to fit into a mold you are not cast for?  I mean you can do some great things being a doctor.  Heck my parents would have loved for me to be one as stereotypical as it may be.  So Alex, can you just honestly tell me why.”

 Alex bit her lip and looked deep in thought but finally responded meekly, “I want to make a difference.  John’s team needs all the people they can get for the wedding, so here I am.  I asked my mom to hide my medical background and chose to live the Spartan life of a soldier so that I would be able to get on the team and work with everyone.  Also I would like to learn from you.”

Kendra just smiled knowing that it wasn’t the whole truth.  “This wedding was only put in the works a couple months ago.  You have been training for longer.  It coincided around the time you met me at my office.  What happened that made you change course?” Kendra asked calmly.

Alex hesitated and finally gave up, “Capt… Kendra, I hold you in the highest respect, you know that.  I wanted to make a difference as a doctor but being a doctor won’t make the same impact if I can’t defend my clan.  When I met you, you were so focused and sharp.  You were taking down Fae without knowing their existence and using just the raw tools you had and it worked.  You told me to never give up and strike out on my own if I had to in order to obtain the truth.  It didn’t matter if I was a woman.  You told me I had power so I took the initiative and faced my fears.  I am both Fire Sprite and Tree Elder an extremely rare combination.  It is said that this combination could never exist, but it does at times.  My biological parents I found out after some digging were murdered because although they loved each other, their respective clans didn’t agree and it will happen again.  You inspired me to take action and therefore I follow Derrick and Erica and they need me as a solider now, NOT a doctor.  I will still become one later.   Also now that I know the faces of my parent’s killers they will not take me like they did them but I need to train to even get that chance.”

Kendra sat there silently and didn’t know what to say.  Alex was following in her steps.  Flattering though it may be initially, Kendra new the path she walked was not a good one.  It was definitely not the path that the ‘scrap book Kendra’ represented either.  Now that was a work of fiction she mused. 

Kendra could also tell that Alex, though having a good heart may actually avenge her parent’s death in time if her hatred for her parent’s killers was left unchecked.  Alex needed a role model and Kendra knew it was not her.

“Did you mom ever tell you what she said to me exactly to join her team at the Dal Rita?” Kendra murmured still looking down at the floor.

“No.  She just told me that you accepted with multiple conditions attached which made sense.  When I got the news, I was so excited that I would be working with you.”  Alex stated looking at Kendra confused probably at where the conversations was going.

Kendra never looked up and hated that she had to repeat it, but it needed to be done for Alex’s sake.  “After I politely turned down the assignment she just snapped at me, she told me that I was a one trick pony with a sole purpose of revenge.  That I was so corrupted by this nothing else like the oaths that I took or the betterment of all human and Fae kind no longer mattered.   She insinuated that I was a disgrace to the badge and uniform.  She also pointed to the fact that all I had left in to give was hate but it was disguised in my mind as justice.”

Alex had a look of bewilderment on her face since she was probably flabbergasted that her mom would say that, “My mom didn’t mean it Captain.”

Kendra looked up at her with a serious stare and said annoyed, “STOP calling me that Alex.  I am not your Captain.  Your mom is more deserving of the title that I.  Yes, your mom meant every word of it and she was RIGHT.  You’ve been filling her and everyone else’s head with your version of me that DOESN’T exist Alex!”

“No, It’s not true.  You are amazing in person.” Alex stated hurriedly shaking her head vehemently. 

Kendra shot up out of the chair and glared at Alex, “Alex!  You put me on a high pedestal that NO ONE can possibly reach!”  Kendra roared pointing sharply at the scrap book.  “SHE, does NOT EXIST!  Those articles just took what I did and over exaggerated everything.  I can’t be that hero!  It’s ok to strive for that, but let me tell you following me will only be to your detriment.”

“No,” Alex mumbled with an uneven voice as she began to cry.  “You ARE her.”

“NO I’m NOT!”  Kendra yelled back, “And you know why?  Because, I’m broken and NO ONE can fix me!  Deep down, I’m a fucked up human that has nothing in her end game but hate and violence.”

A tear escaped Kendra’s eye before she continued, “I wake up thinking about taking down Shape Shifters!  When I go to sleep I think the same.  And when I’m at work, I plot on how to kill them.  THAT’S ALL I DO!  Every waking hour is filled with my contempt of that race for taking away my brother and then Eric.  HATE.  REVENGE.  RETRIBUTION.  KILLING.  THAT is what I am about Alex.  That isn’t the hero you need.  You should be running AWAY from me not to me!  I almost KILLED Dyson several times already and he loves me!”

Kendra through the yelling began to shed more tears.  It was one thing to think it to herself, but something entirely different to compose it, vocalize it and openly admitting to it.  When she did that, it was made real.

Kendra just kept yelling as she now paced the room, “You are following a ghost, a shell of a person.  Huh!  I don’t know if I can be even called a person anymore BECAUSE… BECAUSE….  I CAN’T seem to love anymore!  I hate all shifters and I would wipe out their whole useless race if I could BUT I SLEEP WITH ONE!  Dyson gives me stability, love, and all the support I need to keep going BUT to do what?  Genocide his entire race?!  Talk about messed up.  And to make matters worse although he is giving me everything he has including his life, I came to the realization that I am a SAVAGE who is just fucking SELFISH.  I *PUNISH* him every day because of WHAT he is not WHO he is!  I unconsciously still hold my heart away from him because he IS a shifter.  It took a 4th order Valkyrie to make me aware of that!  Can you believe that?  She had seen and done every single evil out there under Odin and today she told me that Dyson was never the monster because I was it all along!  Tamsin is absolutely correct.  In my quest to eradicate all of them, I became less than human.”

“A freak of nature, a Leviathan!” Kendra proclaimed out loudly through her now free flowing tears.

Alex kept her gaze on Kendra through her tears in utter denial of what she was hearing.

Kendra took some deep breaths before she murmured through her hitched breathing, “Alex, I am the LAST person you need to be at your side.  My given moniker from the shifters is curse and a promise.  I will not let you have that fate nor am I willing to take you away from your mother as you are her only child.  So I will recommend that…. ”

From across the room at Alex’s open door Jessica stood clearing her throat, “That’s quite enough Captain Shaw.  You requested to see me and I look forward to your recommendations.  My office now.  Belay that.  In 15,” Jessica said sternly.

Kendra wiped her face of the tears with the back of her arm and rushed out of the room brushing passed Jessica.


	33. Point and Click

Jessica was reviewing Kendra’s personnel file on her laptop at in desk inside a Spartan office and looked up when a knock was heard at her door.

“Come in.”  Jessica ordered clearly moving her eyes to the door.

Kendra entered office formal and emotionless but deep down she had no idea what Jessica would do or say.  When Kendra literally screamed at Alex with the door open Jessica could have heard everything.  At least Jessica always seemed to start conversation topics.

“I understand from the security at the font gates that you wished to see me?  May I presume it has to deal with Alex?”  Jessica said sitting back in her chair.

Kendra didn’t sit down.  She was subordinate to Jessica for this op but liked standing anyway since it got things over with more quickly.

“Upon further analysis of each of the team’s core strengths in addition to receiving more accurate information on files for Alex and John, I request to make the following adjustments.  John has an impressive amount of tactical and leadership experience in addition to working with diverse sets of people.  I recommend no changes in his squad leader position but request he have a more active role in planning this op alongside us rather than being consulted afterwards.  It would, in my opinion go smoother to show that he still has the respect and support of his superiors.”

“Granted Captain,” Jessica responded tersely with a slight nod.

“As for Alex, I have reviewed her file and she is a rookie.  I believe we have enough boots on the ground to proceed without her.  I recommend her summarily dismissed from this operation.”          

Jessica just let the silence engulf them as she just looked on at Kendra sizing her up.

“On what grounds Captain?  For John, you supported your decision based on his experience, but for Alex you didn’t.  You said she was a rookie, but so are the other 4 and from what I gather they are even less qualified that her.  Are you recommending their dismissal as well?” Jessica challenged.

“Permission to speak freely?”  Kendra finally asked knowing that this was going to open up a lot of topics of discussion.

“Always.”  Jessica responded immediately still keeping a poker face.

“You modified and customized the personnel records for both John and Alex.  That information is critical to placing them according to their strengths.”  Kendra said formally, but was cut off by Jessica.

“As did you.” Jessica stated.

“No, I did no such thing.  My records are straight from the precinct.”  Kendra replied.

“Your record omitted your call sign.  And don’t tell me you didn’t get one.  And if that is missing, who knows what else is,” Jessica challenged.

“My call sign has nothing to do with my performance.  I can understand shortening Johns records, since the spirit of his accomplishment were still there, but Alex, you dropped her achievements as a medic and future doctor and added her tactical training classes.  That put her near the back of the team in terms of performance, but she shouldn’t be in a forward position at all if she is a medic.  We are not on a long campaign that needs a medic.  She shouldn’t even be picking up a weapon as far as I’m concerned,” Kendra rattled off.

“Alex’s wanted to serve and serve with you.  She worked hard to prove herself so.  Also she didn’t want her accomplishments to be overshadowed by her relationship to me.” Jessica relayed.

“She doesn’t belong on the team and you know it.  She is your only daughter and I WILL NOT be responsible for her life.  If something goes bad on this op she will pay with her life and there’s nothing any of us will be able to do about it.  I need her removed.”  Kendra said getting a little flustered.

“DENIED.  It is her life to give and I support her decision.  As painful as it is for a mother to say that, IT IS HER LIFE and SHE will decide, not I, what causes to believe in and what do die for.  A mother can only guide and you will hopefully understand that someday.”  Jessica announced raising her voice a little.

“It’s not IF, she WILL. If she stands by me like she is now, her death is almost certain.”  Kendra shot back also raising her voice more.

“SHE’S DEAD ALREADY!”  Jessica said getting up from her chair and slamming her fist on the table. 

“Excuse me?” Kendra said backing up a little at Jessica’s outburst.  She had no idea what she meant.

“If you did a more research on Fire Sprites and Tree Elders you would know that the reason why they don’t get together besides their hatred for one another is that can’t have progeny or children, and IF they do, the children don’t last past their twenties.  So back to the real issue.   PERSONAL FEELINGS aside.  Can Alex perform and contribute tactically to the team?!”  Jessica sternly requested.

“She may need a little work just like the others new recruits, but yes.” Kendra said after a quick analysis.

“Then she will stay on the team Captain!  That’s an order.  She chooses to give her life to our clan for PEACE between our warring factions.  That also means that it is incumbent upon you go get her and the other 4 prepared as best they can be before such time.  If that is all, you are DISMISSED!” Jessica roared. 

Kendra was never good at taking orders like that but Jessica was her boss for now.  She could just pull her team out, but too much was already at stake which included her reputation.  In addition, if she did that, Alex would be in even more danger with a skeletal team.  She was about to just leave when she noticed something in Jessica’s statement that was out of place.

“My title of Captain really only applies to my team and my superiors in the human world.  You can’t give me orders and expect me to blindly follow.”  Kendra stated calmly.

Jessica just looked down at her desk probably knowing she misspoke and sat down slowly.

“Have a seat Kendra.”  Jessica said motioning to the chair in front of her.

Kendra sat down tentatively at the edge of the chair waiting for what Jessica had to say about that.

Jessica exhaled before she continued, “I have been reviewing your performance with John concerning this past raid.  You led both Fae and Humans into an op and your tactical decisions were sound for a human, but you also took into account Fae dynamics and leveraged them as needed.  That makes you an asset since you can predict human behavior and with all your research, can probably predict Fae behavior as well.  You managed to garner the respect of everyone on my team so therefore.”

Jessica pulled a small box out of the drawer.  It had Derrick and Erica’s clan logo, a symbol for the Burning Cypress clan, embroidered on the outside top, “THIS,” Jessica said opening the box with 2 insignias to mount of her collar. “is yours should you accept it.  I was supposed to present it to you next week, but now seems a good a time as any.  You will be the first human in our clan to get this and probably a first for almost all other Fae clans to achieve the status of not only belonging, but having a place of authority amongst us.”

Jessica then continued and changed her tone slightly more toward a whisper as she leaned forward, “My daughter has accomplished so much to this day despite of her handicap because of Kendra Shaw.  There was no need to tell her that you are human and err.  She knows.  Kendra’s accomplishments are still yours.  Somewhere I think your character separated from your reputation when it used to be one and the same.  Reputation is what people see when they are looking.  Character is who you are when no one is.  Reputation comes easy when your character is congruent with it.  Kendra, strive to be a person of good character.  It would be so easy to just quit Kendra, but you know as well as I do, life is a bitch and whoever said it would be fair and easy is selling something.   Therefore as long you have these insignias in your possession, will you serve and lead the Burning Cypress clan’s strategic arm faithfully without deceit or reservation?”

Kendra was still processing all of this and she finally responded with a slight nod.  She had much to think about.  Not only did she have to do something about Dyson and shape shifters in general, she now had an additional responsibility to ensure the peace and security of Derrick and Erica’s clan. 

“In that case Captain, you are out of uniform,” Jessica concluded gesturing to the box.

Kendra got up and took the box and in a rare instance saluted Jessica sharply and left.

Tamsin sat in a chair next to Drake’s bed in the lab.  She was hunched forward fidgeting with her hands.  Her right leg bounced up and down impatiently in spurts.

She was utterly nervous since she knew she pumped up Drake with a crap load of doubt and her strength due to the rune probably made it even worse.  She was at in impasse.  Apologize to someone she doesn’t care about but do it because that is what Bo would do?  Do it because it was the right thing to do?  Do it to please Bo.

‘God Bo has really screwed me up.  I can’t think straight.  It was just so easy and care free to be and play the heartless bitch,’ Tamsin mused. 

Talan visited every now and then, but otherwise it was quiet.  It was late evening and Tamsin skipped dinner but it did give her much needed time to think. 

Tamsin never saw Kendra cry before and felt bad she really tore her up but was thankful that Kendra valued her comments never the less.  Tamsin hoped that Kendra of all people would see the light and just go with Dyson.  Dyson and Kendra both deserved to be happy.  Kendra easily had 50 years more if she stopped her rampage on all of shape shifter kind.  She also needed to stop holding out on Dyson and just ‘become one’ in bed.  THAT would solve so many items.  At the present course she was going, Tamsin might out live her.

Tamsin felt her phone vibrate and it was a text from Kenzi.  She needed more time.  Lauren’s physical and logical IT security were challenging to say the least.  Tamsin trusted Kenzi to not tell Bo that she was breaking into Lauren’s network in addition to not letting Bo know that she was found.  Tamsin just replied with an ‘ok’.  There was no nothing else she could do but wait.

Tamsin thoughts then shifted to her succubus.  Gods she just missed her now more than ever.  Tamsin was running solo and needed her embrace.  She had no idea how she got so needy and it made her feel weak.  Her heart yearned for Bo and her body was screaming out for her since it was in pain.  Tamsin started to notice that now that she felt, she had issues fully turning off her pain, but no matter, she still plowed through it.

It was then her phone vibrated again with a text message no doubt from Kenzi.  Probably some smart ass comment Tamsin thought as she pull out her phone again but it was not even Kenzi.

‘TamTam  I miss u 2.  I feel you. – Bo’.

Tamsin realized at that moment by her thinking about Bo, the bond they shared was very much still active.

‘I miss u 2. –T’

‘Can u talk?’

‘Not long on d job. -T’

‘U OK?  U R hurt physically Val.’

‘?’

‘DON’T EVEN TRY TamTam’

Tamsin was stunned by that comment.  She told Bo nothing and Kendra and Arin were sworn to secrecy but yet another text message came through before she could respond with something either witty or nebulous.

‘Left arm correct?’

‘y injured during exercise but it will heal soon.  Don’t worry about it. –T’

‘Come back to me and I will make it better. – Bo’

‘No need.  Arin helped me work it back in place and a doctor looked at it. No worries. –T’

‘U R still in some pain.’

‘I turn it off. Np. Hey GTG – <heart> T’

‘Tamsin, you’re a real angel for working as hard as you do to find the doctor.  I would LOVE for YOU to show me around later TAMSIN. ;-)’

Tamsin smiled broadly at that comment.  Bo was respecting her space while still relaying her true feelings.

‘I would love to show you around too Bo.  L8R.  BTW M pure >:-)  When we meet next will prove it to you.  Got a new set of hand cuffs I have to try out on a stuck up pompous special agent ;-)’

‘Arrg!  U R EVIL! – Bo’

Tamsin smiled knowing that Bo was all hers.  How to break the news to her that she found Lauren and will she ever break the news about her having weeks left?  The Lauren part was easy.

Now onto more pressing business Tamsin thought changing tact.  Drake.  She didn’t know what to expect when he woke up, but she felt like she had to be there in any case to help.  Then an idea came to her.  ‘If a Valkyrie can cause confusion and intimidate, can they also do the reverse?’  Only one way to find out and hopefully Tamsin would get an answer.

‘Tamsin formerly of 4,1,8.  I humbly beseech you advice, please hear me out and guide me.’  Tamsin thought out over the link.

It was quiet for a time and Tamsin thought she would be ignored due to her fallen status until Freya’s voice did come back to her and said via the link, ‘Tamsin, how are you doing?’

‘OK I guess.  I’m fallen, but still unbreakable,’ Tamsin thought back with a grin.

‘I have heard rumors that you had your powers back even though you couldn’t be felt amongst the sisterhood.  I guess they were all true.’ Freya thought back relaxing alone in the pool of eternity.

‘Yup to an extent but all the powers in the world have limits when you are fallen.’ Tamsin replied.

‘Tamsin, you took great risk in reaching out to me since it could mean your death at mine or Odin’s hands.  What guidance do you need Tamsin and I will help if I can?’ Freya thought back closing her eyes and tilting her head to the ceiling.

‘I casted too much doubt on a human today who didn’t quite deserve it, well, all of it anyway.  I know that when he wakes, he will be not only in a confused and crazed state but it could last for months maybe a year.  Can a Valkyrie reverse this?’ Tamsin asked.

‘You have that much power?  Not even first order Valkyries can make their effects last that long as only gods… VERY IMPRESSIVE … The recent rumors of you are true then that you have more power than several first order Valkyries combined.’ Freya said in awe over the link snapping her attention to Tamsin’s voice.

‘I don’t know about that assertion, I am not one to compare,’ Tamsin communicated honestly but needed to downplay her powers.  Freya after all would be Bo’s enemy as well as Odin if Bo decided to take over all of Valhalla as its sole queen and goddess of the new order.  While all this was true, Tamsin having all her powers was just trying to stay alive a little longer and that was a daily struggle.

‘I see, so you need to know if I have the power to reverse it which would mean you can too.  Tamsin, the answer is yes.  But I only did it once and it drained me.  Our powers are only supposed to be one way since we are warriors.’ Freya replied opening her eyes concentrating on Tamsin intently.

‘So is it easy to do and how do I do it?’ Tamsin asked hurriedly.

‘It is the same process you used to cause doubt, but instead for trying to push confusion and intimidation in their minds, you have to look into their minds and make order from the chaos you created.  You have to be gentle since the mind is a fragile thing especially for a human.  A Valkyrie is not built to do this, but if that human means that much to you, do it.  Just be careful, you could cause more damage than good.’ Freya concluded stepping out of the pool and drying off.

‘Thanks Freya.  I owe you a debt that I can’t repay.’  Tamsin thought back knowing what she had to do now.  She was deep in thought but Freya’s voice came to her once more.

‘Tamsin, missing Valkyrie and bonded partner of Bo Dennis the blood daughter of Odin, may the stars watch over you, fortune be your guide.  I wish for luck, love and happiness follow you and be your shield until the end of time.’

Tamsin smiled and thought it kind of Freya to not only answer her question, but wished her well.  Freya and Odin though normally only wished Valkyrie Warriors good fortune in battle, but this was a novel statement.  Freya wished her love, luck and happiness as a shield.  It was unlike her since gods and Valkyries never go into feelings like love but oddly enough Freya did know something about love after all.

Love is a shield.

That shield is what kept Tamsin together this long and it had to be enough for however long she needed to be with Bo.  The bigger question was if she does complete this mission and Bo requested her to stay, how long would love hold her here in this world slipping through her fingers like grains of sand?  No doubt Bo would try to find a way to help with that because of her love.  Did she even deserve Bo’s good graces?

Tamsin’s phone then vibrated once more and she looked down at the message, ‘Tamsin why r u sad a lot of the time now?’




Crap, Tamsin thought, the bond was getting stronger.  Bo could now sense her moods when they went to extremes.  Pretty soon she will be able to sense what about more or less if what she read about the Valkyrie bond was correct.  Then the game would be up.

Tamsin then carefully crafted a response that was honest, but not too honest, ‘Just missing your touch, your gentle caress, the feeling of your breath that makes me warm.  No worries though, the more I’ll do to you later when we meet in a couple weeks K?’

‘SH** I hate it, I can’t drop everything and come to you.  God I want you so bad,’ was the next text from Bo.

Tamsin concentrated on Bo to see if the bond worked both ways and it did.  She felt immensely aroused and wow, Bo was being a succubus all right.

Tamsin grinned evilly knowing what Bo was doing and she wrote back ‘Bo, WHERE are you?’

‘At the precinct in the back with a ton of intel to go over.’

‘R U alone? –T’

‘N, Kenzi just left with Dyson on possible lead and 2 get some food but other officers are roaming about.’

Tamsin then texted triumphantly, ‘Are your fingers slick thinking about how I’m going to cuff you and dominate you?’

‘?’

Tamsin thought that this was fun.  She felt Bo’s already aroused state spike even more, like she got caught.  Turn around was fair play after all.

‘DON’T EVEN TRY SUCCU-SLUT.   Now pull your fingers out of there nice and slow.  That includes yer hand under yer top right now SLUT.’

There was a pause and she felt Bo’s tension mounting.  Bingo.

‘That’s right Succu-Boobs.  The BOND works work ways bitch.  U have been spying on me so now it’s my turn.  BOTH hands on the table.  NOW.  You’re mine.’

After another pause Tamsin texted knowing that Bo was probably hesitating due to the denial of her pleasure which Tamsin could feel was mounting even faster.

‘Well?  Are you going against the wishes of your Valkyrie?  U are so going to be punished. –T.’

‘U bitch.  Fine BOTH hands on table. –Bo’

‘Lick’em clean and think about it being from me. NOW.’

‘F!%# TamTam, so delicious. ’

‘Now, I want you NAKED from the waist down.  Off with your pants and boots. But no touchie. >:-)’

‘Can’t someone might see.’

‘Do you want me to EXTEND my assignment for your disobedience?  2 months sounds good right about now and TRUST me I can keep counting up.  Do you remember me trying to teach you about abstinence? –T’

‘No don’t do that… ok, Fine.  You will PAY later Valkyrie.’

‘We wouldn’t want to ruin those nice leather pants and boots right?  Well?’

‘Everything off.  I hate you. –Bo’

‘Oh, be careful, u might lose your top too. Now is that any way to treat your Valkyrie?  –T’

‘No.  I’m sorry my Valkyrie  -Bo’

‘ON second thought, I know you wear a half cup bra to flaunt your cleavage off to everyone.  I’m going to be gracious, NO QUESTIONS, don’t care what you have to do, keep your tight top and DROP the BRA where u sit right now!  I expect a y in less than 1 min to show you did it succu-slut.’

‘y’

‘Good, just to keep you honest, reach under your shirt and pinch them like I would.  Want them poking through.  REMEMBER the bond Mega-tits.’

‘y’

‘Now for being a bad succubus, I want you to spread them and bring yourself to the edge but no more and keep it there until I say you can release, and be quiet about it.’

‘You don’t want all the officers to know what a BAD BAD girl u r.  AND don’t cheat, the bond will tell me EVERYTHING. –T’

‘Uggggg No fair.  I’m whoring myself and could get caught.  What do I get if I win?  So close.  GOD. – Bo’

‘K, will drive over right now if you can stay at peak for 15 mins straight OBEYING ALL my commands and not coming. Deal? –T’

‘DEAL.  You will be all whore out once I M done with u Valkyrie.  It’s on. - Bo’

‘Just keep pretending to do work while thinking about all the things I will do to you and you will TRY to do to me to punish your evil Valkyrie. –T’

‘Uggg U bitch!’

‘Nope, yer gonna be the raging screaming bitch soon.  Don’t get caught slut.  THAT’S it.  You’re there already.  Good my bad slutty Succubus.  NOW keep it there until I SAY SO GOT IT? – T’

‘Y, BTW no one beats the unaligned succubus in sex games.  NO ONE. – Bo’

Tamsin smile menacingly knowing that Bo would do everything she was told all to get a taste of Valkyrie chi, specifically HER chi.  Bo was so addicted.

Lauren came in to the lab and Talan just told her that there was no change in the status of either of the patients.  What stuck her as unusual again was that he informed her that Tamsin has been by Drake’s side most of the day.

Lauren made her way to Drake’s area and parted that curtain to see Tamsin just sitting there next him texting and smiling to herself in apparent boredom.  Lauren thought it was humorous that Tamsin was both concerned about Drake and also hated doing this at the same time.

Lauren cleared her throat to announce her presence as she entered.

“Hey Tamsin,”  Lauren said, “You know dinner is still hot if you want to get some.  Talan and I can inform you when Drake comes to.”

Tamsin looked at the ceiling huffed out a laugh and mentioned in a languid manner, “It’s ok doc, I’m good with any food, hot, cold, 5 star, 1 star, or otherwise.  But I’ll just get it later in any case.  If it’s all the same to you, I’ll just stick around, in case you guys needed help.”

“I’m sure we can handle things Tamsin, really.”  Laruen stated checking Drake’s vitals which seemed to be normal.

Lauren noticed the stubborn side of Tamsin since she just sat there and ignored her looking at her phone.  “Do you want me to bring anything to you Tamsin?”  Lauren asked.

Tamsin just tapped into the precinct’s internal security camera system and sure enough in the back of the room behind all the desks was Bo.  She then switched to the camera right to the side of Bo’s desk and saw Bo working her fingers between her spread legs and was hunched over caressing her breasts surreptitiously with the other.  Tamsin adjust the camera and zoom for a better look.  GODS she was hot and she was getting all worked up over her.  Bo was so worked up her bra, pants and boots were just in a sloppy pile in the floor next to her.  Tamsin was flattered.

It took Tamsin a moment, but she processed what Lauren just said and she finally looked at her and smiled.  “Sure, if you could doc, I got some things at the 39th I have to take care of.  Take your time.”  Tamsin said scrunching her face waiting for Lauren to leave and close the curtain.

Tamsin already hit record and knew she could also get the footage before then too but not at the best angle.  She licked her lips looking at Bo work herself up and was mesmerized.  She then saw Bo text something.

’5 more minutes, You are going to be punished Valkyrie. – Bo the unaligned SUCCUBUS.’

Tamsin HATED losing and knew she had to act fast, so she went behind the curtain to the next empty patient area and propped her phone up on top of the bed facing Tamsin with a curtain behind her bordering Drake’s.  Tamsin then set pictures to be sent via SMS every 5 seconds to Bo.  She knew Bo was really close to the edge and needed help and Tamsin knew which buttons to push.

Tamsin posed and smiled with her tight jeans and t-shirt which did hug her body already but she made sure to make it tighter with her free hand.

Tamsin then lifted her shirt just below her bra and tightened her stomach muscles and moved her jeans a little more off her hips, really low.

Tamsin felt Bo get really aroused but she could tell Bo was trying to back off the peak.  Tamsin then took off her T-shirt and hung it out to the side of her and with the other hand lowered her bra to show ample Valkyrie cleavage.

Bo was getting really close, but she had good will power.  Tamsin the turned around dropping the t-shirt with her back to the camera looking over her shoulder grasping the clasp of her bra and pulling it away from her.

She unclasped the bra and took it off and hung it out away from her showing Bo it was gone and her bare back and top of her ass was now on display.

Now she turned around and covered her breast with both hands and made a smiled.

Click

She could feel Bo’s will power eroding.  She unzipped her jeans to show her underwear and she revealed a little more cleavage for the camera.

Tamsin then quickly removed her jeans while still covering her assets.

Bo was getting so close, but Tamsin wanted torment her more.  She wanted the last couple minutes to be torture and make her crest with only seconds left.  She then removed her underwear and just used it to cover her triangle with one and using the other arm to cover her breasts.

Tamsin knowing she had 2 minutes left turned around and dropped her underwear and looked over her shoulder totally naked with her back to the phone.  She smiled seductively knowing Bo was watching.

That did it, Tamsin felt Bo release and she wanted Bo to release hard so she turned around totally naked and gave Bo the whole view all while pushing her twins together.

She felt Bo get her second wind just as she was coming down.  Tamsin then walked up to the phone and knew Bo would get a third wind if she posed with a close of up her sex parted with her fingers.

Sure enough she felt Bo reach new highs again.  Tamsin felt satisfied that she won as she turned off the camera and switched it back to the precinct camera view of Bo.

Bo had unzipped her leather top most of the way down and it barely covered her breasts from spilling out as Bo was slouched down in the chair furiously still using her fingers in her naked and clean cut nether regions.  It looked like she didn’t care if she was found out, but at this time there were fewer people in the precinct.

Tamsin then heard Lauren approaching the lab door and she was totally naked and she too needed release after what she just witnessed, but it had to wait.  She quickly donned on her pants, bra and t-shirt and slipped on her flats.  She pocketed her underwear due to time and it was a good thing too.  Right as Tamsin grabbed her phone and appeared in Drake’s area, Lauren opened up the curtains on the other side with food on a tray.  Wow that was nice of Laruen, she grabbed a little of everything and it included pot roast and smelled great.  It was a feast for 1 maybe 2.

“OK Tamsin,” Lauren mentioned, “Let’s eat over there, more room to spread out all the nutritional sustenance my team and I whipped up.”    Lauren kept the curtains parted and motioned for Tamsin with a head jerk to follow.

Tamsin didn’t expect to be eating with Bo’s ex.  A part of her wanted to just grab a plate and run off to her room but that would mean being a bad house guest.  CRAP NOW she cared what people thought of her.  Tamsin just thought to herself, ‘That succubus is going to pay for this’.  Well she also still need to get more info from her and find out other questions she had so in a way it was necessary.  Not to mention, she now had a sworn duty to protect Lauren.

Lauren sensed and could see Tamsin’s hesitation.  She knew Tamsin was torn between being ‘her’ and being someone she is not accustom to being.  Someone more civil and personable.  Bo changed her and it was a good change.

Lauren decided to deflect the tension by joking, “It’s ok Tamsin, we’re not on a date so long as you don’t pull any of your womanly wiles on me.  A… also I sampled all of these items already, so yea, it’s poison free.  Let’s just say this is like eating with the gang.”

“Wow, such a romantic Doc.  Talk about, poison, deadly germs and diseases, and eating a feast in a hospital.  You sure know how to win a Valkyrie over,” Tamsin said with a click and went with Laruen over to the table.  As Lauren was setting items down, a text message came through.

‘You are sooo going to be punished later.  NO FAIR.  This is NOT over.  MARK MY WORDS. - Bo’

Tamsin almost laughed but suppressed it and quickly texted back, ‘I WON ‘cus 14 mins and 59.99999 secs is NOT 15.  Is my succubus girlfriend a sore loser?  It’s ok to say yes, I PROMISE not to tell… EVERYONE… well maybe some people.  Baby Fae lesson 1:  Don’t F with a Valkyrie’

Laruen finished setting the items down on are neat orderly open space on her lab table and noticed that Tamsin had a huge almost evil grin on her face while texting.  Most likely, she was texting Bo.  Tamsin never really showed happy emotions but now she did.  Bo had and uncanny habit bringing out the best in people.

They sat down opposite of each other and began to put food on their plates.

“So doc, don’t tell me this is grass fed, free rage beef or something like that in the pot roast?” Tamsin asked trying to make conversation.

“Yes Tamsin it is,” Lauren said impressed.  She never knew Tamsin even cared about that stuff.  “Well, it.. ummm…  it’s organic, so it is also fed non GMO products,” Lauren embellished a slight meek and reserved tone.

 “IMO. GMO. OMG. WTF. Right doc?”  Tamsin said smirking and patting herself on the back internally for actually making a nerdy doctor joke.

Lauren didn’t expect that from Tamsin of all people and was taken off guard and she could not help but to let out a hearty laugh.  It was a good joke after all.

Tamsin felt her phone vibrate again.

‘I am going to OWN you so bad next time YOU are gonna have problems walking.  I almost got caught by DYSON. Lucky for me Kenzi covered for me after seeing my state.  You’re really evil u know that? – Bo.’

Tamsin huff out a laugh reading it and found out too late that Lauren probably wanted to know what about.  SHIZZLE.

Lauren saw a bright smile on Tamsin as she was reading the text on her phone followed by a laugh.  Bo.  As much as that hurt, Bo was not hers but took it in stride.  After all it was really none of her business.

“Oh, sorry Lauren, a friend of mine texted me something funny.  Just gimme a moment doc.” Tamsin tilted her head with a sheepish grin.

Tamsin the quickly texted, ‘You got it.  110% evil and don’t u forget it succu-slut.  So get caught with your pants down much?  Sure I will be yours in 12 days and 7 hours and 13 min.  Oh the tragedy!  You just can’t wait to ravage me.  Rip my clothes off and tastes me.  Awwwww… Sore loser has to WAIT and count the seconds.  WAIT.. R U getting wet now AFTER what I did to you? Awwwwww  POOR baby.  U got new pics of me so you know what to do! LOL. BTW gotta run working on a lead. K?’

The text back was quick even before she put away her phone.

‘PURE unadulterated EVIL! How’d you know?’

Tamsin just huffed out another laugh because she didn’t know, but just predicted Bo’s response.

‘Awwww tell u what, u b a good girl and I have a feeling I will find Lauren, d hot doc, very soon.  So let’s do some math here.  Lauren + Arin + ME + you + all naked = ?’

‘Answer:  FOURSOME CHI BUFFETT - T’

‘Ohhhhh I feel you thinking about it and getting ALL worked up… NAUGHTY BAD SLUTTY Succubus.  So U gonna be squeezing one out for me so soon?  >=) – T’

Tamsin did feel a spike again in Bo’s arousal state all thanks to the link and it was fun.  She loved to push Bo’s buttons too.

“So how is she?” Lauren said dying to know what was so funny.

‘GOD STOP ALREADY!  U WIN! OK!  Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease I beg u my Valkyrie.  Mercy! – Bo’

‘Sorry Bo.  U know I love you right?  TTLY K? – (heart) T’

‘Ditto. – Bo’

Tamsin loved making her goddess beg for mercy.  PWND.  Gods knows how many times Bo did that to her.

“Who?” Tamsin asked turning her attention back to Lauren was gingerly chewing her food.

“Your friend you were texting,” Lauren clarified both know full well who they were referencing.

“Oh her,” Tamsin looked up trying to figure out the best way to phrase things, “She’s just a work a holic and takes her job way to seriously.  I was just trying to get her to loosen up every now and then.  Let go.”

“Yea, she’s probably pouring over stuff trying to save the world.  As usual.”  Lauren lightly laughed.

“Yup.” Tamsin said eating.  “Wow. This is good stuff.  You cook like this every dinner?”

“Yes. Well this was not one of my better items.” Lauren mentioned looking away.

Holy moly, Tamsin thought, if this is one of her substandard dishes, what was gourmet?  The doc must wine and dine Bo like crazy!  Tamsin may have some tried and true dishes, but crap, the doc could run circles around her no problem in this department.

“Tamsin, if you want to learn, you can learn with the rest of my team,’ Lauren offered.

“Yea, well it would do me no good.  I’m kind of into plain stuff.  Food, it’s just a biological function.” Tamsin clarified scrunching her face.

Lauren thought about what Tamsin just said.  If Tamsin was with Bo, Tamsin should at least learn some things if not for Bo, but for someone else now that she wasn’t such a closed off person.

“What about for your lady friend?  You can learn some things and then show her.”  Lauren put out there.

Tamsin’s guard was down slightly since they were not talking about Bo but around Bo which made her feel better.  Plausible deniability.

“Oh her?” Tamsin said scrunching her face, “Yea if she stays put long enough to eat.  She keeps running from one fire to another.  Taking on contracts to help out, keeping up with friends and family, she’s just a free spirit.  She’s like the wind.  You can see her, feel her, and touch her even, but when you try to grab her, she’s not there.”

“You can’t take a cloud and pin it down.  I know.  UNLESS you have a life threatening emergency,” Lauren mumbled looking away in thought.  “Sometimes I wanted to just have an emergency to have her in my arms.”  Lauren trailed off in a mock laugh.

Lauren then continued when Tamsin just nodded in apparent understanding, “I got what was left after she was done saving the universe.  I thought it was enough but it wasn’t.  I needed some semblance of a relationship and I guess that was selfish of me.  Like Spock would say, the needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few or the one.  Tamsin, if you had or have an incredible person that you would give your life and move the universe for, would you ask for anything in return?”

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh nervous about the question since she knew who Lauren was referring to.  “Love only knows how to give and concentrates on treasuring what they have and not what they don’t,” Tamsin murmured shakily.  She was on ground that she didn’t have much experience to pull from.  Sure her comments may be seen as naïve, but that was the truth she did know.

This statement floored Lauren.  Tamsin, THE VALKYRIE, understood love.  Sure she had a more idealized version of it, but it was on track.  Where did she learn all this?

Lauren smiled in admiration of the Valkyrie’s assessment and then asked, “So who told you that?”

“No one.  I am not big on platitudes that are unproven but when I see it demonstrated in the real world, I will then adopt it,” Tamsin said with a click.  All this talk though was getting her sick in the stomach.  All this love stuff, but she needed Lauren to come back to the gang and maybe to Bo.

“Your friend?” Lauren asked boldly.

“Yup,” Tamsin mentioned taking a bite of food.

“She must be impressive.” Lauren concluded and they ate in silence for a time.

‘Yes she is.  Bo is incredible,’ Tamsin thought to herself.  It was then she felt Bo again since they were really only talking about her.  Tamsin looked down and suppressed a laugh as she felt Bo crest brutally harsh via their bond.  It seemed that she had worked Bo up so much, she needed that release after all probably in a more private location.  Tamsin brooded to tease her about that later for maximum ownage.

Tamsin took a couple moments to calm herself and finally spoke up, “You should come with me and meet her.  I am sure she would like to see you too.”

“I’m too busy here.  I have to keep my research going, the team fed, and save the world in my own way,” Lauren stated since she didn’t know how to integrate with the gang anymore especially with her ‘army’. 

“Also,” Lauren said in an exhale, “how do I explain experimenting on Dyson?  Sure I saved him on the table and made Taft a Cabot but still.  And yes, you are right about Nadia.  I betrayed B.. HER… and those wounds still probably cut her deeply even now.  Your friend has everyone she needs to move on and I am left with doing the same Tamsin.”

Shit, Tamsin thought, Lauren was being on the level judging by her facial expression denoting pain. 

“No she doesn’t,” Tamsin said kicking herself for doing this but it was the truth, “B… SHE was ambushed by 2 UnderFae a month ago and was poisoned with extract of Cephalix.  I… we, the gang needed you.  You weren’t there when she needed you the most.”

Tamsin could not believe she was doing this.  The Valkyrie in her couldn’t give 2 craps about a lowly human doctor, but she did have a place in the gang and the gang needed her back.  Bo needed her too.  If Bo needed to freaking save the world, she would need a doctor by her side.  ‘FUCK this is messed up.’ Tamsin thought berating herself.  Protecting Bo meant that she had to be unselfish.  Love demanded it.

Lauren felt her heart constrict.  ‘Oh gods no.  Not my Bo’

“God is Bo ok?” Lauren blasted out in a rush giving up inadvertently the game of dancing around her name.

“She is just fine.  DON’T ask how since that is a conversation for another time with a lot of alcohol.” Tamsin said hurriedly.  That would be an interesting conversation. 

“Oh sorry Tamsin, I have some spirits here somewhere,” Lauren mentioned getting up but was surprised that Tamsin quickly grabbed her arm preventing her from doing so.

“I don’t need it anymore Lauren.  That shit will kill you if you know what I mean,” she announced in a sarcastic but serious expression.  Alcohol loosened her inhibitions and the last thing she needed now was to slip up.

“Oh really?  When did you swear off alcohol?”  Lauren sat back down with a curious look.

“Emmmm since I became fallen.” Tamsin said with a click.

 “Hey doc?  My friend is out saving the world right now and so are you.  That is great and all, but are you happy now being separated from the gang?  From her?  What IF a single person WAS your entire world?  Would what others consider ‘the world’ even matter anymore if you had to live without that 1 special person?  Would you consider it selfish to love that other person unconditionally and give the middle finger to everyone and everything else?”  Tamsin asked partially as a rhetorical question, but was part serious too.

Lauren was shocked at Tamsin’s thought process.  This was new.  She thought deeply after all.

“I… I …. I don’t know.  The answer seems obviously easy, but it isn’t.  There are books and books dedicated to love but yet after you read all of them, you still can’t grasp it.”  Lauren said confused.

“I just hope Bo can forgive me.” Lauren said looking away in defeat.

“She already has.  I had to retrieve your full case file working with Bo and that is how I knew your real name.”  Tamsin stated quickly.

Lauren just sat there considering what was just said.  Bo knew everything and she could still forgive?

“Come back to the gang, and come back to Bo.  If all this,” Tamsin pointed to the table, “is what you are now and are happy with it, at least give the gang the decency to part ways amicably,” Tamsin huffed out looking away.  She hated to twist the doc’s arm to see Bo.

“I didn’t know closure matter that much to you.”  Lauren asked calmly careful not to set her off.

“I do now.  My fallen status has made me reconsider several things.  And …. And .. I’m sorry for yelling at you last night,” Tamsin finally said looking away at her admission since the only person she was ok to apologize to was Bo.

“Tamsin, there is no need but thank you.”  Lauren smiled sincerely.

The 2 continued to eat their dinner with only small talk following.  No happy sunshine gang, no Bo, no solving life’s greatest mysteries. At least they could have a civilized and cordial conversation with one another and for once the 2 even laughed with one another occasionally. 

Enemies they were, but when a succubus stormed into both their lives, they actually shared a common bond.  One that at least allowed Lauren and Tamsin to at least be able to sit at the same table without exchanging heated arguments, angry looks, or fists.

Tamsin did allow Lauren to give her a massage that night and fell quickly asleep on the table in her room.  She really did have a peaceful rest in addition to all the whispers of the Valkyrie order humming their lullaby in her head.

She woke up still face down on the massage table and got up slowly to look around.  She found Lauren passed out on top of her bed.

It was apparent by Lauren not covering herself with sheets that it was accidental and Tamsin also knew the strength Lauren was using for the deep tissue massage was a lot so she was probably physically exhausted and took a break.

The time was 4AM, and well, everyone needed more rest but where to sleep.  Floor?  Nope, not anymore, since her body was not as resilient as before so she actually preferred a bed.  Wake up Lauren?  Yes.

Tamsin walked over to the other side of the bed, tucked herself under the blanket to cover her nude form, and then reached over and shook Lauren.

“Hey, Doc.  Psst.  Wake up.”  Tamsin said aloud.

“hmmmm?  Wake me up if there’s a code blueeeeeee,” Lauren mumbled and slurred and shrugged Tamsin’s hand off.

“Yo, Rug Doctor! The bacteria in your lab have staged a revolt… look!”  Tamsin said shaking Lauren more vigorously, “They are picketing demanding humane treatment!  You gotta see this!  Single cells are getting cozy with multicell hosts, dogs and cats sleeping with each other, fire and brim stone shooting out of the skies!  MASS Effing hysteria!”

Lauren groggily opened her eyes and put her index finger on Tamsin’s nose sloppily, “Yer funny Tamsiiiiin.  No wonder Bo loves you.  She just kinda puts up with my nerdy jokes.” 

Lauren’s movement, slurring, candid talk, and the smell of her breath was acutely familiar to Tamsin. 

“Shit Lauren, are you drunk?  How much did you have?”  Tamsin got up and tapped Lauren’s cheeks several times to at least get her the ability to stumble out of her room.  Tamsin was in NO mood to carry anyone.

“Juuuust one…….. after another… noooo wait.. just oonnne .. BOTTLE of .. SOMETHING,” Lauren laughed pointing to a trashcan.

“Awww crap.  Lauren, I’ll get Talan or someone to take you back to your room to sleep it off.  OK?” Tamsin said looking about to see where she put her clothing. 

“Noooo Tammy, it’s your job to protect meeeee.  Remember.” Lauren slurred out pulling Tamsin’s sheets away from her body.

“WHAT are you doing LAUREN!  I am not a succubus bitch!” Tamsin let out annoyed yanking the sheets to her again.

“I had to get a drink.  I… I was massaging your body when I realized…. I realized that I can’t compete with *THISsssss*,” Lauren stammered and slurred snaking her hand under Tamsin’s sheets resting her hands on Tamsin’s taunt stomach.

“FUCK!  This is not a time to get fresh with me doc!  Even Bo knows not to mess with a Valkyrie.” Tamsin warned covering herself up once more.

“God I’d looooove to have even 1 of your 6 strong defined abdominal muscle groups but you, have excellent tone across your entire body,” Lauren spilled out slowly peeling Tamsin’s sheet away.

“Ugggg!”  Tamsin just gave up and let Lauren have the sheet as she got quickly off the bed opening her duffle bag to get cloths.

“Gooooooooood yer anatomical features are magnificent, perfect symmetry” Lauren slurred surveying Tamsin’s still nude form who was trying to get dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

Tamsin just had enough time to yank on a loose t-shirt and shorts to get ready to fetch Talan or somebody, but stopped when she heard Lauren make a statement that pretty much made her day.

“You are maaaaaaadly in love with Bo just judging by the way you smile when you get even a text from her.  Bo probably loves you too because yoooooou are allowed into her life now.  She never texted me that much.  She was keeping you at a distance only because she thought you would betray her but you didn’t.”  Lauren slurred out resting the back of her head on the pillow not even looking at Tamsin.

“Yoooou are a smart, wiiise, battle tough Valkyrie warrior and a human who can feel.  Can looove.  Poooowerfulllll.  Pretty.  Awww who am I kidding, freaking hot.  No wonder Bo snatched you up.  If positions were reversed, I’d even tap that.  Yoooou are what my Bo needs, not meeee.  Ruuunnnn back into her arms Tamsin.  Return to her, don’t waste your time trying to find someone who doesn’t need to be found.  I am just a faded memory in a stranger’s dream.  Annnd don’t you dare ever hurt or betray her or I’ll kill you.” Laruen just murmured still talking to the ceiling.

“I was just about to say the same to you Doc,” Tamsin rebutted seriously at the almost idle nonexistent threat, but she shook her head to change topics, “Now let me get someone…..” Tamsin stated with urgency until she was cut off.

“Nooooo Tamsin.  My team has never seen me like this and as their leader I can’t … so can I just stay for a couple more hours?  Where the heck are my sunglasses?” Lauren asked but ended up laughing and broke out into off pitching 80’s singing, “I wear my sunglasses at night.  So I can, So I can.  Watch you weave then breathe your story liiiiiiiiiines!”

“GODS!  Somebody kill me now!” Tamsin yelped clapping her hands over her ears and then doing a motion of throwing up.  “ALRIGHT LAUREN! I’ll let you stay, but don’t you pull any shit on me.  I’m warning you, I sleep with daggers and you DON’T want to be at the end of one got it?!  YOU stay on your side.  I will stay on mine.

There was no response since Lauren drifted off to slumber once again.

Tamsin exhaled, covered Lauren with some of the blanket and slid into the other side of the bed.  At the last moment Tamsin tossed her dagger on top of her duffle bag out of reach.  She knew herself and unless it was Bo next to her, anyone else could be in very real trouble.  Tamsin was still very deadly in hand to hand, but at least if Lauren did pull something stupid, at least Tamsin would have a couple seconds more to think.  Well that was the idea anyway.

Keeping Lauren safe was like being with Bo.  A walking Catch 22.

The doc did a great job relaxing her muscles as she relaxed and let the choirs of Valkyrie whispers lead her to sleep.

Dyson heard a knock at his door and he was roused from a great dream.  We wanted whoever it was to just go away so he could hopefully resume where he left off.  What was the dream?

Dyson dreamt that he was sharing a romantic dinner with Kendra at a restaurant.  What made this dream so incredible was that Kendra was in a dress.  Granted it was conservative and covered more than what he liked, she was absolutely stunning in it.  He had never seen Kendra in a dress ever.  Kendra was just not a type of person.

Another set of knocks came at this door and this time a little harder, so Dyson guessed it had better be good and pulled the door open.

Dyson immediately smiled but noticed that Kendra was in a disheveled state and her eyes were blood shot from crying.  It looked like she was crying for a long time and Dyson deduced that Kendra found the box containing Eric’s badge on her mantel, but it seemed more than that.

“Kendra?  Come in.”  Dyson smiled knowing that Kendra was probably not in the mood to talk.

Kendra walked in and just slowly perched on a bar stool in a daze.  It was 4AM and Kendra had small bags under her eyes showing that she was up the whole night.

“Thought you were with Tamsin the whole week?  Break in the case?”  Dyson asked setting a glass of water in front of her.

Kendra just slowly took a small box out of her pocket and opened it toward Dyson.

Dyson looked at what Kendra slid toward him and it was a box from the Burning Cypress clan.  Inside were 2 insignias, from that clan denoting a rank of Captain.

“Congratulations, you achieved a rank of Captain in a traditionally all Fae only clan.  The team under Jessica must respect your guidance.” Dyson smiled tentatively still very concerned with Kendra’s state.

Kendra took a couple big glups of her water and then got up strolled over to Dyson.  She kissed him tenderly and urgently on the lips and then pulled him to his bed without a word.

Kendra put her hands over her head signaling Dyson to lake her shirt off and he did so, caringly slow.  She allowed Dyson to disarm her and take off all her other articles of clothing until there was nothing left to hide.

She crawled into bed with him and nuzzled as close as she could to him and just closed her eyes in his strong arms.

The fiery and staunchly independent Kendra submitted to Dyson in this rare instance not so much out of guilt but more so to be fair to her mate.  Anyone can take in a relationship, but love required one to give instead without expecting anything in return.

Post Eric, she built a foundation based on hate and it held her through thick and thin.  It held her strong against a race of beings that slaughtered her family.  It held her together, stalwart and unyielding. 

Today came a tipping point where her empire of animosity and contempt of those that wronged her halted because Dyson unbeknownst to her initially finally weakened her very foundation to the point where the cracks began to show.

After talking to Tamsin, Alex and Jessica, Kendra faced one of the toughest decisions she had to conquer in years.

With her foundation of rage and hate marred, cracked and chipped, Kendra had to stop her unrelenting forward march to either fix it or to let it all go.

She had accomplished so much in the past couple years because of it and it was the source of her power, even life itself and it would never yield to anyone or anything especially to a shifter.

Kendra, deep down also knew she loved Dyson very much and was just being selfish.  But in order to LOVE Dyson from her heart, she needed to stop living in hate which consumed her heart and soul.

If she stopped her forward march today, her campaign to rid the world of all shifters would abruptly end and with it, all her power and strength she had amassed to the very last person she ever expected to give it to.

Dyson Wolfbane.

A shape shifter.

In order to ‘stay’ as Dyson asked, Kendra would need to give up her entire empire, her life, and soul to be with him all because of love.

To surrender to the very thing she promised on Eric’s grave she would not.

She could also never violate her word to her fiancé Eric either all because of love.

Love, Kendra concluded, was pulling her in 2 very different directions except for the direction she wanted.

The path was just too convoluted and it made her dizzy on this ironic deadlock and quandary she was in.  All Kendra surmised to do was to keep breathing and stay alive until her personal deadlock could be resolved before her certain death.

Kendra finally fell asleep quickly trying to recover from her emotional distress and sleep debt in the arms of her mate, lover, and best friend.  Dyson was a shifter and that made him her enemy at least subconsciously too but no longer did it hold true.  Although her tears were for Eric a couple days ago, from that time forward her tears she shed were now for Dyson and their relationship.

Tamsin jerked awake full aware that someone was encircling their arms around her and she instinctively pull then in close to trap them with one arm and the other reached for her dagger.  No one ever sneaks up on a Valkyrie. 

She couldn’t find her dagger however.

“Bo….. “ the person let out in a moan adjusting themselves closer to Tamsin.

Tamsin looked over and sure enough it was Lauren.  It was a good thing she did move her dagger out of reach or Lauren may very well be dead by now.

Tamsin never let anyone hold her while she was asleep except Bo so she pushed Lauren off of her but to her dismay, Lauren just mumbled something and hugged her even tighter.

‘This is freaking great, now I got a drunk, clingy doctor on me.  I DEFINITLY did not sign up for this,’ Tamsin thought exasperated.  What to do?

‘Arin, you up?’ Tamsin thought out to her.

A moment later a tired Arin responded, ‘Yea, what’s up sis?’

‘Lauren decided to drink her miseries away and pass out in MY bed and now she is cuddling with me all clingy thinking I am Bo.  Can I still kill her?  I can sooo snap her neck now,’ Tamsin wishfully thought back.

‘This story sounds familiar.  Someone got drunk then decided to shack up with someone else who was already taken.   Annnnd I think that other story ended well since Bo didn’t try to kill you,’ Arin shot back.

‘Bite me!’ Tamsin rebutted all ticked off.

‘With relish!’ Arin triumphantly stated.  ‘Just suck it up, Lauren is actually a pretty nice person.  Besides, you got her this far right?  Why quit now?’

‘Ugggg fine, then get your ass down here and YOU spoon with her.  Can you believe it, she made a pass it ME.  She told me in her dunked stupor that first I had prefect symmetry gawking at me like some perverted sicco, and then tried to threaten me with death if I betrayed Bo.  On top of that she freaking refuses to go back to the happy sunshine gang since I am Bo’s everything.  Gods I never fail my missions, but jee, this is getting too tough.’  Tamsin just flooded over the link.

Arin shot up out of her bed and then full concentrated on Tamsin, ‘WHAT!  Lauren admitted that YOU are hot, that you were all that Bo needed AND she just yielded to you!  So, she just gave up everything delivering Bo to you on a silver platter and you STILL want to kill her?’

‘Yep,’ Tamsin thought back, ‘because only Bo is allowed to touch me.’

‘Speaking of Bo, do any sexting much?  Say at dinner today?’ Arin said grinning evilly.

‘Wow, please don’t tell me you were ease dropping on me again.  Ugggg  I already got Bo able to read my emotional states, I don’t need another stalker.’  Tamsin huffed out over the link.

‘Nope, you weren’t bleeding through the link, not this time,’ Arin replied.

‘Wait, then HOW the heck did you know?’ Tamsin thought back curiously.

‘Lauren told me so.  I got a text message from her while I was briefly in your plane collecting a soul.  She said that she heard your cell camera go off outside and could see you putting on your pants from the bottom of the curtains.  They don’t go down to the floor you know.  She suspected you were sexting to Bo,’  Arin said knowing she had the upper hand.

‘WAIT, you and Lauren are that close?’ Tamsin quickly relayed back.

‘Well yea.  We were all talking together and for some reason she and I had some sort of connection didn’t you notice?’ Arin questioned.

‘Well… yea, but I was too busy avoiding topics about Bo.  I never thought that Lauren would confide in you since you are my sister.  But hey, while you’re at it, ask her for her encryption key for her private internal air gapped network,’ Tamsin concluded.

That was odd.  Lauren actually considered Arin a friend of sorts.  This was, GREAT, Tamsin thought.  Aside from all the information she would be able to glean about her if and when needed, Arin would stand in her place sooner or later and being in good with Lauren was a step in the right direction.  The rest of gang seemed ok with her as well.  Arin, Tamsin noted, had no idea how integrated with the gang she was now.  Arin would have a family beyond the sisterhood and it was a gift.

‘Well I got mad skillz sis, but I don’t have a succubus charm to pull that off yet.  Sooo was Lauren right?’ Arin communicated with a click.

‘Well, I had a bet with Bo and I don’t lose bets.  EVER.  I won BTW.’  Tamsin thought sheepishly.

‘Sooooo did you make Bo, goddess of the new order yield to you?’ Arin leaned forward in the bed anxiously waiting for the reply.

‘Yes in public at the precinct the first time and she YEILDED again less than 30 minutes later.  I am sooo awesome.  Succubus can’t handle it when she can see but can’t touch.  I’m surprised she didn’t suck the whole precinct dry,’ Tamsin thought back victoriously.

‘So you made Bo crest multiple times while you were eating dinner with Lauren trying to get her to come back, when Bo was coming the whole time!  Holly shizzle!  Y… you are DEFINITELY DARK AND EVIL sis.’ Arin laughed aloud.

‘Yep.  I knooooooow. ‘Cus once Bo tasted Valkyrie Chi, She didn’t want anyone else but me.’ Tamsin huffed a laugh in a conceited manner as a huge smile of satisfaction crept across her face.

‘So, I know I am asking a lot sis, but AFTER Lauren AND Bo yielded to your power multiple times in different ways all in the course of one day, can you find it on the hardened and totally evil heart to give Lauren a break and just let her stay next to you?’ Arin asked knowing full well she was stoking Tamsin’s ego.

‘OHHHHH ALL RIGHT!  Just this ONE time.  ONE.  If she does it again, THEN I’ll kill her,’ Tamsin huffed back over the link.

‘Thanks.  Oh yield to your sister much?’ Arin jeered scrunching up her face.

‘Hmmm Lauren’s jugular looks sooo tempting right now the way it pulses.  It’s so exposed and vulnerable.  Wow, oh look my dagger,’ Tamsin challenged teasingly.

‘Fine.  I was just joking.  Kill joy.’ Arin admitted in a sigh laying back down into bed.  She needed to get up in an hour so she needed all the shut eye she could get.

Tamsin who was on her back adjusted her arm around Lauren so it was off her neck and around her torso.  Lauren reflexively leaned into Tamsin and nuzzled her head under her chin.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh incredulous at what was transpiring.  She finally looked up and talked to the ceiling, “Lauren, you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.”

Tamsin then stoked Lauren’s back gently like she would her succubus and Lauren went into a deeper blissful sleep.

At that time, Tamsin found it a miss but because she was responding with faux caring to Lauren outwardly, her negative feelings for her at present began to fade.  ‘Crap, this feelings stuff, I can’t live with it, can’t live without.  Damn succubus,’ Tamsin thought to herself before she herself went into a guarded sleep.

In that brief instant, Tamsin was a friend to Lauren and not her enemy. 

Tamsin woke and heard a ruckus within the mansion like someone was running around with urgency up the stairs and knocking on a door.

Talan’s voice could be heard.

“Dr. Lewis, Drake had regained consciousness.  Doctor? *knock knock knock* Doctor?!” Talan exclaimed opening the door to her room.

Tamsin glanced over at Lauren and she was still pretty much out cold and the effects of the alcohol probably did not wear off yet.

Tamsin untangled herself from Lauren who only mumbled before going back to sleep, “Take Keflex 250mg QID for 10 daaaaays…”

Tamsin knew Lauren was in no shape to do anything so she bolted out her door and ran to Talan who was leaving Lauren’s room.

“Talan, Lauren is in my room but is sleeping due to over exhaustion.  Tell me about Drake,” Tamsin ordered grabbing him by both of his shoulders.

Talan hesitated probably not knowing if he should listen to Tamsin.

“Talan, Look at me.  I was by his side the whole day yesterday remember?  I want him to be his normal self as much as you do.  I can try to reverse what I did to him.  Understand?  So take me to him.”   Tamsin keep her steely eye determination transfixed on him.

Talan still glanced in the direction of Lauren’s room.

Finally Tamsin just gave up, “Talan, Lauren had too much to drink last night and she is no good to us now.  Besides Drake is probably confused, irate, and maybe violent.  The only thing Lauren can do for him is to sedate him again.  I will fix him ok?”

“This way.  He won’t calm down and even in restraints, he won’t let anyone near him.” Talan rush out running with Tamsin down the stairs.

They just made into the lab when 2 other guards were trying to restrain Drake better.  He was convulsing in confusion and anger yelling at the top of his lungs.

“Dónde estoy?!  ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate de mí! (Where am I!  Get away from me!),” Drake yelled pulling against his restraints has hard as he could.

As soon as Tamsin and Talan entered the room, Drake looked at Tamsin up and down probably trying in vain to analyze who she was.

Tamsin knew Drake was really confused and never saw someone she casted doubt on be this deranged. He also reverted back to using his native tongue, Spanish.  It was a good thing that she was not in a uniform since she still had on loose cotton grey shorts and a white t-shirt.

Drake very warily shouted to Tamsin pointing at her, “¿Quién eres?! (who are you)”

In order to cause doubt, it needed to be done closer, and with her rune she could do it to the whole room probably more, however, she needed to FIX him and that required her to have him calm and next to her.  She needed him very close to her and to trust her.

Tamsin smiled and calmly used every bit of charm she could muster and then purred walking very slowly towards him, “Soy su novia. (I’m your girlfriend)”

Tamsin then looked over her shoulder and mumbled to Talan, “Talan, get a sedative ready just in case, but I need all of you to leave.” 

It was a good thing she was a world traveler when Valkyries deal with souls.  Therefore Tamsin knew enough Spanish to hold a decent conversation.

All of them quickly left and she approached Drake who looked like he was going to bolt so Tamsin asked calmly with a caring expression she learned from Bo, “¿Estás bien? (Are you ok)”

Drake just shook his head and tried to back up as Tamsin sat on the edge of the bed.

Tamsin slowly stroked his trembling cheek whispering, “Drake, shhhhhh …. No tengas miedo.  Esta bien, esta bien (Don’t be afraid.  It’s ok).”

Tamsin really wished Bo was here.  She had the power to calm since she was a succubus but Tamsin had to do it in her own way.  Tamsin was in uncharted territory and she would only get deeper into it with only Freya’s words of wisdom as guidance.

Drake backed up as far as he could given the restraints on him as Tamsin just sat with him calmly and she repeating that everything was ok.  He began to calm down but Tamsin still knew she needed him closer.  She also needed him to shut his eyes so that when she does use her Valkyrie power him, he will not be spooked.  That only left on option on the table.

Tamsin closed on him and kissed his cheek tenderly.  Drake was resistant at first and Tamsin could sense it was working when he started to kiss her back.  He truly believed or wanted to believe that Tamsin was his. 

They transitioned to pecks on the lips and Drake now moved toward Tamsin trying to bring her in closer.

‘Gods I hope Bo forgives me,’ Tamsin thought as she released only his hands on from the restraints which allowed them to hug one another.

Tamsin found that Drake strongly pulled her in and his kisses became more urgent and passionate.  His hands began to move up her back under her shirt.  Tamsin cursed internally knowing that in her haste to get dressed when Lauren was gawking at her, she wore no under garments at all.  No matter, Tamsin moved forward and concentrated on her power but in reverse. 

She saw all the chaos in disorder she had caused from a distance and it was there where a Valkyrie could inflict her powers but she needed to concentrate and get in closer.  She focused on the disorder in a part of his brain where there seemed to be the most confusion, and she now saw flashes of his memories and with all her might, she began the process of fixing what she caused by mentally putting memories back in order, and removing all the chaotic connections she formed earlier.  These connections she created were surprisingly strong and would have lasted for at least months if not longer before the brains could get rid of them naturally.

She felt Drake’s tongue try to gain access with urgency, and she allowed its access to an extent but held out so that they could stay connected for longer.  She didn’t want to go too far with this game for Bo’s sake as well as his.  His hands were already getting bolder having free range over her back.

They just held the kiss and Tamsin knew she was working with this long term memory since they were of his tour in Afghanistan and boot camp.  She moved on as fast as she could since she began to feel her powers beginning to fade slightly.

Drake wanted more and Tamsin knew it.  She knew he would stop as soon as she restored his more recent memories since he would know Tamsin was not his girlfriend.  Time was against her.  She did so much damage she didn’t know if she could fix it all with the limited powers she did have.  Drake did surprise Tamsin since he seemed experienced and knew how to handle her.

Tamsin was still holding out on him not allowing his kiss to go much farther past her lips but he slid one of his hands on her breasts and ghosted his hand over it.  His hand touched her tips and his Talanted ministration made Tamsin gasp with inadvertent pleasure.  She lost concentration for but a second but still continued to stay on her task.

Granted she could stop now, and he would be somewhat ok, but moving forward was the right thing to do.

She was becoming weaker and weaker and her powers were quickly coming end.  Freya was right, this used much more or her powers than just simply casting doubt.  She had a little more work seeing memory flashes of the more recent months.  His hands transitioned to working her breasts dancing between two.  ‘Gods,’ Tamsin though, ‘he’s pretty good.’

From the limited images that flashed through her mind she saw that he was a human born to one parent who was a mind reading Fae.  He displayed no powers until he came to Taft who boosted him.  He had issues with authority so he never went into the armed forces and was a private security contractor to protect other contractors deployed red zones in Afghanistan.  He trained hard and had a lot of street smarts and fighting tactics which worked for him.  He was also highly decorated and respected though not having a formal rank.

She just needed to hold on for a couple more seconds as fatigue set in.  Tamsin stood up still maintaining the deep kiss to Drake in an attempt to stop him from distracting her since her body was beginning to react more to his light and Talanted touches on her beasts. 

She then saw images of him keeping Lauren safe during their raid.  Tamsin then became acutely aware that now that she was standing Drake had moved the elastic of her shorts over her backs side and her drawers would be on the ground soon.  One of his hands held her in tight to him in a hug while the other was on her ass.   Tamsin noticed coupe images kept repeating however of Alex Flanders.  How she smiled, the way she carried herself, the times they talked although brief, and he paid special attention to her ass.   Images then finally came to the breakfast incident and she pushed through with all her might feeling her power come to an end as she started to fade into unconsciousness.

Drake finally put all the puzzle pieces together for the most part and pulled Tamsin’s shorts up at the last possible moment and pulled her on the bed disconnecting from Tamsin and with it her powers.

Drake huffed out, “NO DON’T.  No more Tamsin.  Also you’re not my girlfriend.”

Tamsin weakly stated looking at him since she was in his arms, “No I’m not done yet, I need to give you everything back.”

“No Tamsin, you have done more than enough and I don’t need to know what happened after I served you breakfast,” Drake said forcefully pulling off his angle restraints.  Drake hesitated and said in an unsure manner, “I think I was going to play a prank on you guys.”

“I will NOT play god with your memories.  They are yours and I messed them all up,” Tamsin said weakly trying to reestablish the link but Drake easily held her down.

“Tamsin, NO.  As humans we need to forget at times or else how can we adapt and move forward.  I see so much clearer now, and thank you.  It is MY CHOICE to keep you as a friend OK?  So don’t do it.  Knowing what transpired between you and I will only hurt it right?” Drake asked.

“Valkyries don’t have friends Drake.” Tamsin huffed out a laugh and closed her eyes briefly.

“Yes because Valkyries are harbingers of death and destruction.  But you gave when you were hard coded to just take.  So you are just you.  Unique.  Doctor!  We need you over here!” Drake called out.

Tamsin was just dead tired, “Hey Drake,” Tamsin said changing topics as Talan came into view, “I’m fine, I just need to rest, just get me to my bed. OK?”

“Talan where’s Doctor Lewis?” Drake asked to which Talan whispered something into his ear.

“Oh,” Drake mumbled with a weird look on his face and then said to Talan, “Can you just check Tamsin’s vitals and I’ll put her back in bed.  Tamsin, your bed is occupied.  Do you want to just stay here?”

“Nope,” Tamsin murmured weakly, “I like a nice soft warm bed so long as Lauren stays on her side. By the way, the roaming of your hands NEVER HAPPENED got it?  You let that slip and I will not only kick your ass but I’ve got a very powerful and possessive girlfriend too.”

“Sure thing,” Drake said getting out of the bed laying Tamsin back as Talan checked her vitals.

Tamsin’s vitals checked out and Drake carried her to bed and she fell asleep again with Lauren next to her.


	34. Forget Me Not

Kendra awoke on her side with Dyson behind her.  He was stroking her arm in a loving manner.  It was oblivious he was up.  He was always so patient with her and Kendra appreciated that.  Normally, she wouldn’t accept these displays of affection and would get up but today was different.  She turned around to face him and nuzzled her head under his chin and hugged him as well. 

She took in his scent and basked in the closeness they had now. 

Kendra knew she had to get up and go back to Lauren’s place to assist Tamsin but Dyson was her priority now.  She needed to move forward and this was the only way she knew how.  It just felt right.  She somehow had to release the iron fisted control she had over her life and mission and just let the hand of fate move her.

If she was going to loss herself and trust someone else to guide her, then it would be only in Dyson’s care.  He had already given up so much for her and that was proof enough of his unwavering dedication to her.  Dyson may know the way for her to ‘stay’.

“Can I just lay here with you here in bed all day,” Kendra mumbled with her head on his chest.

“Sure.  I’d like that,” Dyson said smiling while also stroking her back.

Kendra, Dyson knew, was not the type of person to just hang around and do nothing.  Like Bo, she was always on the move somewhere, but this was different.

Kendra dozed off again and woke up a short time later still in the same position with Dyson.  Dyson was still awake.

Kendra propped her sleepy head up with her hand and looked into Dyson’s expressive eyes and finally said, “Do you remember when I said that if you had a chance to be with your life mate to grab her and never look back?”

Dyson just nodded with a smirk on his face.

“I meant Bo,” Kendra said soothingly.

“Oh really?” Dyson chuckled amused to which Kendra joined in.

There was silence which followed that descended upon them quickly.

Kendra finally broke her stare with his mesmerizing eyes not knowing what to say, but decided to move forward.  “I understand that you claimed me as your life mate to the Dire Wolf council and estranged yourself from Bo all to protect me.  First thing Dyson, I’m not exactly helpless.  If Grizzal wants to put out a hit on me, I say bring it. …..”

“I would do anything to keep you safe Kendra.  But no one can run or stop an edict from the council….”  Dyson quickly interjected.

“WHY are you doing this for me?!” Kendra let out exasperated lifting her head locking onto Dyson.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” Dyson forcefully stated as a fact.  Dyson needed her to know his true feelings for her.  Sure they beat around the bush about it, but not now.

‘SHIT.  He does love me,’ Kendra thought and it was the real thing for him judging by his bold proclamation.  It was not qualified by terms such as ‘I think’, ‘I believe’, or even ‘I know’.  He stated it like a fact.  Kendra was not expecting this type of response from Dyson.  He normally danced around it giving her space, but here he was confronting the issue head on.  Brave, courageous and noble.  Kendra thought she lost her one and only chance at love with Eric and gave up, but one does not find love, love sometimes finds you in its own time, place and way.  An unexpected type of love Kendra was familiar with.  Some would call it dumb luck, some call it destiny and some are bold enough to call it fate.

Kendra didn’t exactly know how to react.  She would have normally attributed it to a lack in judgment on Dyson’s part, but after telling it like it was to Alex, she had to stop and reassess on how to respond.

She broke eye contact and hid her face under his chin.

“It’s a raw deal Dyson and you know it.  You are giving up everything to be with a human.”  Kendra mumbled closing her eye’s tightly talking into his chest.

“It still doesn’t change the fact that I do love you.”  Dyson rebutted knowing full well that Kendra was trying to back up and avoid this topic.  Dyson pressed forward.

“You know I only wanted to tease you and string you along at first to get you to help me fulfill my promise to Eric right?”  Kendra muttered never looking to Dyson due to the shame she felt.

“Yes, but the young unjaded Kendra I knew was still inside you.  I knew given time, you’d come around to me.  You never told me your promise to Eric.  I can only assume it was to wipe out my entire race.”  Dyson said calmly.

Kendra paused and finally gave up hiding it from him.  “Yup, you got it.  Immediately after my failed attempt at suicide, between states of consciousness being pulled out by my team, I yelled to Eric hoping at least his soul would hear me.  I told him, I PROMISED HIM, that I would avenge his death and vowed to eradicate not just all who were involved, but everyone in your entire race.  If I couldn’t, I would die trying.  I would take as many of you down as I could.  I thought that you were all devil spawn and I was the weapon of justice to cleanse this world of your kind.  That’s the reason why I have so many issues letting you in.”  She admitted weakly as a tear escaped her eyes. 

“So am I in?” Dyson asked stroking her back.

“More than you know Dyson.  But I still think you have the wrong girl.  I’m not exact girlfriend or life mate material.  So you aren’t mad at me for giving Eric my word to kill you all off which probably includes you?” Kendra inquired mumbling finally looking into Dyson’s eyes once more.

Dyson smiled at Kendra.  He knew her end game all along, but they always had some sort of deep connection even when she was with Eric.  He finally replied in a roundabout way, “Kendra, it was hard holding on to Bo, even harder losing her.  I will never repeat that mistake again.  Bo is gone.  I wanted her all to myself but she’s a succubus.  It was and still is in her nature to sleep with others.  You can’t change that and if you do, she wouldn’t be Bo.  You want justice.  THAT is in your nature.  That is who you are.  Are you a cold blooded killer?  A person that has no moral compass and is willing to stereotype and genocide a whole race based on that?  For Bo, it isn’t really a choice, for you however, it is. “

“A simple no would have sufficed.” Kendra grinned back then pecking him on the lips thankful for his patience and forgiveness.  She then transitioned to a more serious topic.  “I was serious when I said I was messed up and it’s not in an ‘aww that’s cute’ sort of way, it’s a ‘DAMN she needs to see a shrink and/or be in a padded cell’ type of way.”

“You’re as sane as can be in this insane world.  You were enraged at shifters taking down your team including Eric and that is understandable why you made that commitment to him.  I reviewed you comm logs that day, and one of the comms was open as you were giving orders to your team.  You gave orders to ‘Kill them all’.  I assumed that all meant those responsible for the deaths on your team.  Does justice always demand death?”

“If you got me a week ago, yes, but now I’m not so sure,” Kendra frowned, “I’m…. I’m losing myself to you Dyson.  What was once cut and dry is now murky and grey.  You have been showering me with kindness, affection and support from the day I met you and it never changed or waned.  Even after Eric’s passing, you have been a rock and pillar of my support system even though I treated you like crap.  That would either make you the biggest romantic out there, or the most foolish Fae around.  Haven’t you heard nice people finish last?  Why would you take such a gamble on a human?”

“A righteous, smart, creative, friendly, persistent, and strong person is hard to come by.  That is a trait I always liked.  It didn’t matter if you were a Fae or not, you are all those and more.  Birds of a feather flock together,” Dyson admitted solemnly.

“So, that makes us good friends and that we are but you want more.  Much more.  You want a committed relationship with messed up short timer human who gets naked with you in bed one moment and tries to kill you the next.  Are you sure you just don’t have ‘yellow fever’?”  Kendra smirked.

“Nope and I got the right girl, like you said, if I had the chance to be the with my life mate, seize her,” Dyson said pining Kendra playfully to the bed on top of her.  He put her arms playfully above her head, “and never look back.”

Kendra cooed, “You just want to fuck me don’t you?  Storm the gates of my temple?  Is that all you men think about?”

“All the qualities I list have NOTHING to be with sex Kendra.  I just want us to be together.” Dyson said never letting Kendra’s pinned hands go.

*** “Oh really?” Kendra questioned with in evil grin, “If that so that why are you between my legs and your wolf is hard…. And…..” Kendra snaked her head slowly and seductively next to his ear, “it’s twitching and leaking out onto my stomach slowly.  Are you backed up?”

Kendra then rapidly brought her legs around the small of his back and trapped his body firmly against hers tighter.  “Nothing to say Dyson?  Because I don’t need my hands to take down evil shaper shifters. Like sooooo”

Dyson’s tip was being stimulated by the tight contact with Kendra firm body and he couldn’t believe it, he just started to thrust instinctively and it was heaven.

“No Kendra….” Dyson weakly groaned.  His words did not match what his body wanted however.

“Oh no Dyson, you started it, now be a big bad wolf and finished it.  ‘Cus the real thing is soo much better.”  Kendra smiled with her voice filled with desire as Dyson’s grip on her hands loosened but she didn’t remove her hands to make a point.

Dyson barreled towards peak fast as he just thrust against Kendra harder and he was making the space between them slick with his motion.  He didn’t want Kendra to feel like she was just a love toy so he began to slow down with all his might.

Kendra felt Dyson slow his pace down so she just whispered more into his ear as he was hunched over on top of her.

“Bo is just a big titted cow who’s been passed around more than beer bong.  But me…. I’m picky.  I’m muscular and FIRM,” Kendra said pulling Dyson in more forcefully, “experienced in how to handle horny guys like you but still be EXTRMELY dangerous.”

Dyson efforts to back down were in vain when his body just went back to trusting with even more fever.  His wolf was already past the point no return.

Kendra finally knew she got him, “I kill your kind and I can take out you and your wolf right now because I’m Kendra Shaw and don’t you forget it.  I know everything about your kind and maybe then some.  You like to fuck the girls you take prisoner, especially the virgins during your campaigns.  You have me pinned now but I OWN you, you bad dog and you will come on MY command like a good puppy.  Not a moment sooner or later.”

Dyson didn’t care what she had to say since he could no longer back down and only sought release.

Kendra loved this and gloated.  She loosened her legs around him so he couldn’t release since there wasn’t enough friction, but tight enough where he couldn’t reposition to use his ram at her castle entrance.

This went on for a long time and Dyson was going crazy, she felt his frustration and knew she had to let him release when she started to see signs of him shifting.  His arms and shoulders muscles grew and flexed and his fangs began to come in.  He was trying to hide his face from her by keeping it next to her but she knew.

“Are you shifting on me Dyson?!” Kendra barked. “I thought you LOVED me,” she jeered.

A part of her was scared since Dyson in a fully or partially shifted form could overpower her especially now with no weapons on her, but she could tell how much Dyson did care for her.  He was stopping himself from shifting even being held at his peak which was probably torture for him.

Dyson was never held at peak before and Kendra was doing it well.  He hated to shift on her knowing how much she loathed that side of him.  It was that side of him that was the link to his kind murdering the people Kendra cared about.  Whether he tried to slow down, and speed up, Kendra was in control with just her strong muscular legs.  He finally felt himself fully shift against his will since he was near exhaustion; it was there he saw the fear in her eyes and expressions.  He hatred that and attempted to pull away, but Kendra just held him in even tighter.  He had no idea why but Kendra was brave and determined.

Kendra finally got to see Dyson in his shaped shifted state close up and he was a beast.  He was strong and powerful but gentle and intelligent.  Dyson was still in there even at the madding pace.

Dyson was now not only grunting but howling too.  Maddened that he couldn’t release or back down.  Holding his primal urge back to just change positions and just take and violate her, but that was not Dyson.  He was determined not to mess this one up.  He hid his face from Kendra and was partly ashamed at what he was, when he felt Kendra kiss his cheek and turned Dyson’s shifted face to meet her eye to eye.  Dyson looked into her eyes still in a frenzy but realized that Kendra’s fear was gone and was replaced with and expression of caring.

Kendra felt his shame soon after he fully shifted.  She empathized with him since he didn’t want to be seen like that.  She also felt like she kind of trapped Dyson to just being a thing driven by lust.  Dyson was anything but shallow.  She kissed him on the cheek trying her hardest to accept him for WHO he was and not WHAT he was for the first time.  Their eyes met and even in his shifted form, his expressive brown eyes still showed through.  It told her that she could trust Dyson no matter which state he was in.

It was time Kendra surmised before Dyson lost control on her but she knew how to make Dyson crest hard by giving him a guilt trip during his release so he would be forced to hold it back.

Kendra tightened her legs around him one final time as he grunted and roared with massive trusts.  He was going to release and she yelled at him.  “Dyson don’t tell you you’re going to come all over your PARTNER.  Your BEST friend.”

Dyson released hard and he heard every word she said and held back the flood gates mid release as he grunted loudly in pain but at the same time waves of pleasure crashed into him forcing him to higher heights of ecstasy. 

“You mentally undressed me ALL these years Dyson or you won’t be making a huge mess right now you big bad wolf!”  Kendra screamed and at Dyson, who roared in more pain and pleasure.

Dyson was so mind wiped, since he was at the heights of both pain and pleasure and Kendra would not let him get off the hook that easy.

“I heard you were noble Dyson.  They why are your trying to desecrate and fuck a virgin,” Kendra said in a booming voice.

Those final words made Dyson give up and let it all go.  That was all it took for Dyson as he just continued to release all over her stomach and chest with a loud mighty roar like he was wounded mortally in battle.  He was amazed how well Kendra worked him and he just felt tired and collapsed on top of her coming down from the high.

Kendra hugged Dyson who then rolled to his side out of breath and barely conscious. 

Not only had Dyson used all his energy to stop of shifting, but he used the remainder holding the flood gates back.  He changed back into his human form finally all covered with sweat.

“You’ve been holding back on me,” Kendra motioned to her chest sitting up, “and I know just how to get the last bit of it out.”  Kendra purred.

Dyson rolled to his back ready to pass out when he discovered to his surprise that his torture was not over yet.  Kendra began working his flaccid wolf with her tongue which she never did before.  He just let her in his still hyper sensitized state as he convulsed in pleasure.

“Dyson, I’m DANGEROUS to be around.  If I don’t take you down, someone else will because of your association to me, the scorn of the Dire Wolf council,” Kendra purred as she bit his tip lightly which caused him to jerk in pleasure, “I told you I can take you down too Dyson and here you are, all spent and exhausted.” Kendra whispered into his ear still using a hand on his wolf, “Are you SURE you want me?”

“God YES Kendra!” Dyson huffed out quickly.

“Are you SURE it’s not your other head talking?” Kendra asked tightening her grip still whispering in his ear.

“No Kendra,” Dyson exclaimed but brought his hand up to her chest and stomach smearing the remnants of his release all over her in addition to caressing her breasts.

Kendra inhaled sharply because of what he was doing and recomposed herself propping herself up on her side besides Dyson, finally relenting her grip on his wolf.

*** “So,” Kendra laughed lightly, “if Bo walked in here RIGHT now and told you to fuck her, what would you do since you are really her life mate.”

“Kendra, Bo and I are done.  I am her life mate only on paper now.  YOU are the only person that matters to me.  YOU, and not Bo.  You can stop talking about Bo when we are together you know,” Dyson asserted.

“I… I can’t compete with her Dyson,” Kendra admitted looking down feeling vulnerable, “Tamsin…..  She’s so strong willed and stubborn but even she fell to the wiles of a succubus and Valkyrie’s are normally immune to that.”

“Kendra,” Dyson said soothingly snaking his arm around her and scooting her in closer to his body, “You are asking me if I can go against my nature and I can and will.  I survived this long because of that.  When a species becomes too predictable, they become extinct.  Sure Bo may have my wolf, but you have my spirit and where the spirit is, my wolf will follow.  I meant what I said in that letter.  You are an amazing person and I sometimes think you do have Fae powers.  You can’t compete with Bo, nor can I, nor can anyone else.  She’s Bo, the unaligned succubus.  By the same token, Bo in no way can compete with you either.  You know so much about her now that even you are a danger to her.  In addition, you have some skills which not even Bo can do much less master.  You are Kendra ‘Cerberus’ Shaw, a human who can attack using at least 3 vastly different methods and it is guaranteed that one of them will work.”

Kendra felt much better but made an off handed comment to release some tension.

“So what if she just dropped all her clothes right here and now, what would you do?” Kendra smirked.

Dyson’s mind ran with all the possibilities and rubbed his chin and mumbled, “Well, I could always kick her out of here without her clothes.  Or, we could cuff her to a post and make her watch us have a massively wild sex not allowing her to feed.”

Kendra just laughed hardily and Dyson followed.

After they calmed down, Kendra slowly brought Dyson into a kiss on the lips.  They kissed tenderly for minutes until Kendra broke the kiss and put her forehead against his finally muttering, “OK Dyson.  I’ll stay but I have no idea where our road leads.  I have so much crap I have to deal with like what to do about Grizzal and his band of not so merry boys.  Also if I do stay, I might get insanely jealous and protective of you with Bo prancing about barely contained by her leather clothing.  I’m human and if I commit, I need your same commitment even with your wolf belonging to her.”

Dyson slowly nodded in understanding and agreement but added, “We’ll get through all of this TOGETHER Kendra, ok?”

Kendra nodded and nuzzled into Dyson to rest since her legs were tired.

Dyson closed his eyes and fell quickly into a deep slumber with this life mate in his arms.

Tamsin’s eyes slowly opened.  She still felt really weak and disoriented.  Things weren’t coming to her as fast as they should.  She started to look around and found that she was hooked up to a blood pressure cuff and leads.  A portable machine was taking her vitals at her bed side.  She had no idea if she was in some sort of accident but she felt like crap.

Tamsin was in a bed room of sorts and quickly scanned the room trying to sit up in the process.  Through her grunts of exertion it got the attention of a woman of Asian descent with an Australian accent, “Tamsin, thank god.  You had us worried there, we couldn’t wake you up for 2 days.  Are you ok?” the Asian woman asked.

“Ummm ok.  But who the heck are you?” Tamsin questioned with her snarky wit backing up a little from Kendra.

This was bad Kendra thought.  Tamsin lost at least her short term memory.  She needed the doc and fast.

“Drake! Get Doctor Lewis here quickly.”  Kendra yelled out to which Drake jolted up in his chair from his slumber in the room and ran out. 

Tamsin had no idea who any of these people were and she was getting extremely apprehensive.  Finally she heard a name she recognized.  ‘Doctor Lewis’. 

“Tamsin, I’m Kendra Shaw your friend, you’ve been on assignment with me at the 69th for the past couple months.  Just relax ok?”  Kendra said backing up as well to allow Tamsin some space.

Tamsin knew there was a problem, here this person was claiming to be part of precinct 69 but was in civilian clothing.  There was no way to verify her identity besides asking her for a badge.  In addition, how was she in assignment to an all human district?  No way in hell would she accept that assignment.

Lauren quickly walked in with Drake close behind. Lauren was quick to sense the situation of a disoriented patient and her anxiety was getting worse by the second.

Kendra turned around and whispered into Lauren’s ear, “Tamsin can’t remember me.”

Laruen was quick to act to defuse the tension level.  “Can I have all of you wait outside?” Lauren asked but was really giving an order.  After the last person filed out which was Kendra, Lauren kept her distance from the bed and waited a couple more seconds looking at Tamsin’s face of confusion and strain to recall everything.

Lauren just calmly in soothing tones let out, “Hey Tamsin, do you know who I am?”

“What the fuck is going on here Lauren?  Where’s Dyson? … a … and the rest of the gang?”  Tamsin let out flustered and frustrated.  She realized something was wrong, she felt different.  She had aches and pains.  She felt, HUMAN.

“Dyson is working with Bo and Kenzi at the 39th.  What’s the last thing you remember?” Lauren asked.

“Shit!  Am I HUMAN!  What type of shit are you pulling here!  I will kick your ass right now doc if you don’t fess up and fix this crap RIGHT NOW.”  Tamsin yelled in anger.  No one ever takes her Valkyrie powers.

“Ummm Tamsin, that is a long story.  You seem to be suffering from short term memory loss, a form of amnesia.  I’m not going to harm you Tamsin, I’m here to help.  Just calm” Laruen said be she was cut off by Tamsin who bolt out of her bed sending all the monitoring equipment hooked up to her crashing to the ground but tripped.  She was not use to the response of her human condition Lauren deduced and being asleep for 2 days did take some time to get her muscles working again.

Lauren quickly backed up and reached into her pocket for a needle filled with sedative.

It was then Kendra rushed in and pulled Tamsin up and sat her back into her bed forcefully.

Tamsin didn’t take any shit from anyone and growled, “Get off you me you bitch or you’ll regret it.” 

Kendra noticed shadows appearing on her face and acted quickly before the fear set in.  She lunged and hugged Tamsin which took her off guard since most normal people back up upon seeing her shadows.  She whispered into Tamsin’s ear, “You gave me the title of SISTER a couple weeks back.  Ask Arin through the link now, she knows.”

Tamsin was about to go all out on this stupid Asian woman who looked somewhat scrawny but did pack considerable strength for her frame.  Also she was smart enough to evade her casting of doubt.  Tasmin hesitated going medieval on her ass using brute strength, but what the heck, what would talking to Arin hurt?

The last thing she knew about her sister was that they didn’t talk much to each other but when they did, at least they were always on the level with each other.

Tamsin took a bit, since it felt different, but established a link with Arin.

‘Arin, this is Tamsin, 4, 1, 8.  Answer me a quick question,’ she thought quickly.

Arin was still practicing hand to hand techniques in a field with her unit when she just stopped what she was doing, ‘Sister!  I tried to contact you yesterday, but you wouldn’t respond, are you ok?’

‘NO!  Fucking Doc Lewis pulling some shit on me.  I can’t seem to remember recent things… a lot of things.  Also I’m just about to kill this person claiming to be my sister.  She’s human, Asian type descent, built like a brick house, annoying, with an Australian accent.  Kendra Shaw I think it is,’ Tamsin communicated back.

Arin knew something bad happened to her where she didn’t remember recent history but knew that by Tamsin’s statements, she’d better let her sister know that truth and fast, ‘DON’T hurt Kendra.  She IS your sister.  YOU gave her that title weeks ago.  She’s been by your side more than I have for a couple months now.  She’s human but we both trust her with our lives.  OK?’

‘Fucking repeat that Arin.  Was I on drugs?  And why did you let me form a friendship with a HUMAN?’  Tamsin urgently communicated back in disbelief. 

‘Sister PLEASE trust me.  Kendra saved your life.  Look.  Out of all the people with you right now, she is the only person you can absolutely trust.  You got me?  I will be down there tomorrow maybe the day after.  Just work with her ok?’  Arin stated.

Tamsin noted her sister said ‘please’.  It must have been important.  She needed someone right now to give her the facts and if Kendra was it, so be it.  Tamsin stopped the shadows on her face and noted that Kendra still had her in a bear hug.

“It’s OK, I won’t kill you ….  just yet.  You can let me go now HUMAN.  Arin for some odd reason vouched for you,” Tamsin spat out annoyed.  No one gets that close to her.  No one.

Kendra released her and just to prove a point that they were close, brought Tamsin into the standard Valkyrie Greeting.

Tamsin was surprised and almost head butted her but restrained herself realizing that this human knew the correct way to do the Valkyrie greeting.  Not even Tamsin practiced it anymore to her knowledge, but it was nice to know that Kendra was in her corner.

They broke and Lauren began to set the machines back up.

“So feeble human ….. ummmm sister?…. Mind filling me in on WHO I need to kill for making me human ….. ish…  or where the alcohol is?“ Tamsin said scrunching up her face.

‘FUCK! How do I normally address this annoying clingy human!’ Tamsin though back to Arin.

‘Kendra.  Unless you are on an op, you call her Captain or Cap.’  Arin thought back evading flurries of punches and kicks from her 3 attacking partners.

‘WTF.  I address a human on a first name basis and she out ranks me?  Shit, this is soo wrong.  Is there anything ELSE major you want to tell me?  Like I’m fucking human and FYI I will kill however did this to me.  TWICE.’ Tamsin communicated back to Arin.

‘Ask .. SHIT!’ Arin did a back flip to avoid a sweep she almost didn’t see ‘Kendra.  She can give you all those and .. FUCK that side kick HURT…. And more. K?  TTYL, gotta kick some ass.’ Arin quickly relayed.

Arin abilities in combat improved greatly over the past couple of months.  Not only was she practicing more, but she could now feel to a certain extent which increased her speed, agility, and attack recognition.  Also, she now trained to take over and lead all the sisterhood after Tamsin left, which she was now determined to do.  She had no idea how Tamsin got amnesia, but hoped that it was temporary. 

Kendra looked at Lauren and Lauren finally filled her in on what happened

“Tamsin, you casted too much doubt on Drake, one of my friends.  When he came to, he was in a deranged state.  You managed to reverse it.  However, I think in doing so, you may have inadvertently lost your connotative abilities to recall recent events in your medial temporal lobe.  That is my hypothesis thus far but I need to run more tests to confirm and find a remedy ok?”

“I was probably deranged for trying to reverse it.  Well in any case, speed it up, I got a bottle with my name on it waiting for me hopefully somewhere close,” Tamsin huffed out doing and annoyed eye roll.

“That deranged action you did was very heroic and big of you.  You SAVED him from a year or more worth of psych treatment.” Lauren shot back coldly, annoyed at that Tamsin, was back to being Tamsin.

Lauren had no idea which was worse.  Tamsin’s scathing, sarcastic remarks with matching unfriendly demeanor or the Tamsin of a couple days ago, nice, personable, but stole Bo right out from under her and everyone else.

It was quiet for a time and Lauren hooked up some leads to Tamsin forehead and temples.

Something was wrong Tamsin thought.  She SAVED someone?  ‘What the heck.  When did I get a heroic complex?’ Tamsin thought to herself.

Lauren just moved on turning on her machine to take readings, “Tamsin, what was the last thing you remember?”

“Emmmm, waking up in a strange place with strange people telling me I did strange things?” Tamsin tilted her head scrunching her face.

“Lieutenant…..”  Kendra warned.

Tamsin never heard anyone address her by rank but it was obvious that Kendra was telling her to stop being flip.

“Fiiiiine.  Before that, I remember helping Bo though her dawning invitation annnnd I kissed a girl and I liked it.  Bo was yummy with taste of her cherry chapstick.  Hope you don’t mind it.” Tamsin let out in a large exhale, but still pushing Lauren’s buttons to the lyrics of a one hit wonder.  She was waiting for Lauren to smack her again which she was ready to block, but it didn’t happen.

Lauren just mumbled out looking at the readings, “And I bet you 2 are probably star crossed lovers Tamsin.  Heck you 2 may even be bonded.”

Kendra didn’t know who to smack the crap out of, Lauren or Tamsin or both.

“Yea right, I’ve had better than that unaligned succu-dry and Bo bonded to ME?  I too sexy for her so sexy it hurts.”  Tamsin stated with a click also borrowing lines from yet another one hit wonder.

“I doubt it,” Lauren mumbled taking a closer look at the readings.

Lauren’s mind immediately popped to a scene in Star Wars and wanted to say, ‘Search you heart, you know it to be true.’ To which Tamsin would do an impersonation of Luke Skywalker saying, ‘Noooooo!’ but that was quickly interrupted.

“Lieutenant Tamsin Jennings!” Kendra scolded, “Are you normally this personable?  It’s a wonder a raging bitch like you can even have friends in the sisterhood.  Now shut the fuck up and let the doctor do her thing OK?”

“Fiiiiiiine.”  Tamsin huffed out in defeat looking away.

Kendra then glanced at Lauren and warned, “Lauren, please DON’T encourage her.”

Tamsin was about to leave, but Arin told her to trust Kendra above all.  That means Kendra had some slack which Tamsin grudgingly gave her.  She had a ton of unanswered questions and hopefully the doc could give her a magic cure or Kendra and Arin could fill her in.

The tests went by without any further incident but Lauren concluded that Tamsin or any other Valkyrie was not built to cast “clarity” and when she did so, she damaged her hippocampus in the CA1 region which caused a type of retrograde amnesia.

Lauren was still analyzing the test results but gave Tamsin a regiment of vitamins to boost the RbAp48 protein.  Hopefully with time, Tamsin would remember.  Lauren noted that had Tamsin been a full Valkyrie, she would have recovered while she slept but this was not that case.  Tamsin needed Bo but that was her choice and an item Lauren knew that Kendra had to broach.

Lauren decided not to push to the topic but reminded Tamsin kindly to use her sling on the left arm which she apparently took off.  Lauren didn’t want her to reinjure her arm.  Tamsin after all was still in a very fragile state both physically and mentally.

Tamsin and Kendra left the lab and walked over to a large comfortable leather sofa where they just plopped down both not know where to start, but against the doctor’s orders, Kendra fetched 2 beers to lighten up the mood.

Kendra noted while she was getting the beers, she received a text message and it had 4 simple words, “Bo can fix her. - Lauren”

“So uuum… Kendra, thanks for the beer but I need something stronger but that can wait,” Tamsin clicked with a smile.

“OK, Tamsin, what do you want to know?” Kendra mumbled drinking a beer leaning on the opposite end of the couch.

“Am I human and WHO did this to me?”  Tamsin asked getting to the point.

“Odin.  He made you a fallen Valkyrie for not turning Bo over to him,” Kendra mentioned in a relaxed manner.

“*I* didn’t bring in my mark!  No way.  Did Bo like thrall me or something ‘cus I’ll kick her ass right now if she did,” Tamsin asked in total disbelief.

“No you and Bo fought in hand to hand and you told Bo to kill you.  You’d rather live with the repercussions than turn Bo in.  You did the right thing,” Kendra explained trying to dance around the fact that Bo and her were now lovers.

“Really.  No way I am that soft,” Tamsin shot back taking a big gulp from the bottle, but it sounded somewhat plausible.  She did kind of like Bo although she liked admiring Bo from a distance.

“Ask your sister Arin,” Kendra replied.

“FINE.  OK if I am fallen then HOW do I have powers still?” Tamsin asked following up.

“Bo gave you some limited powers back in addition to the Xanther rune you are wearing which boosts it,” Kendra smirked and took another swig of beer.

“That baby Fae can’t even wield her powers correctly and not to mention, no one except gods like Odin and Freya can give a Valkyrie their powers.  Tell me a new one.  Beside, Bo told me that she couldn’t even transfer her chi to me.” Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

“Bo is a Demi-God blood daughter to Odin and as such had some ability to grant you powers.  She saved you Tamsin.  You were human and severely injured in a raid I led taking down 200+ shifters.  You took down 50+ yourself.  Bo was able to save you in your death bed by turning into some glowing red deep voiced demon I guess is the best way to describe it,” Kendra further explained.

“OK and Bo would do that for a fallen Valkyrie?  Gods she’s gotta stop play hero all the time.  *IF* I saved her by not returning her to Odin and I became fallen, that is my prerogative.  But here she is thinking she owed me some debt.  Stupid succubus,” Tamsin huffed out a laugh rolling her eyes.

“Tamsin, Bo felt guilty for sending you on a mission to find Lauren.  When Lauren went missing, Bo got worried and needed to find her.  You transferred to my precinct to canvas human only regions since you were human and outside Fae laws at the time.  We ran into some Fae drug dealers who worked for Grizzal in the course of trying finding her,” Kendra clarified.

“So what, I took an assignment WHILE I was human for Bo, combed human only regions for months risking my fragile life for a bunch of hum… PEOPLE at your precinct… with no Fae backup.  Is that about right Kendra?” Tamsin summarized.

Kendra just nodded and stated, “If you don’t believe me…”

“Yea yea yea, ask Arin.  Fine.  But later.  So if I am not one of Bo’s thralls and not on drugs.  Then doing good deeds like curing people I could care less about, getting more friends.  What the heck happened in a couple months?  Did becoming human fuck me up that bad?  Like what?  Did I like fall head over heals in love with Bo to make me do all this crazy shit?” Tamsin asked scrunching her face grasping for straws.

“Yes.” Kendra quickly replied in a terse manner.

Tamsin’s jaw just dropped. 

“Don’t play with me huma…. KENDRA, Yes to what?” Tamsin asked leaning forward with attentiveness.

“You fell in love with Bo,” Kendra clarified.

There was a silence that loomed over them as Tamsin was trying to sort out fact from fiction.

“This is NOT a fucking joke ok Kendra?  There is NO WAY I fell for a mark.  Not turning her over to Odin is one thing and that is a BIG if but, falling in LOVE.  IMPOSSIBLE.  I’m a Valkyrie part of Odin’s best,” Tamsin raised her voice with iron clad assurance in addition to getting annoyed.

“Loooove…. Yuck,” Tamsin then murmured doing an exaggerated gagging motion. 

Kendra just stared at her never flinching with a slight grin.

“FINE, I KNOW.  Ask Arin.” Tamsin finally huffed out doing an eye roll.

‘ARIN.  Did I fall for a mark AND don’t jerk me around got it?’ Tamsin communicated closing her eyes briefly.

Arin was in a shower and she just smiled knowing that her sister was going to have a cow knowing the full truth.

‘Yes sister, you fell in love with Bo, the goddess of the new order.  She loves you too.  Also emmmm both of you are bonded in some fashion even in your fallen state,’ Arin said via the link in all seriousness.

‘I told you *NOT* to jerk me around Arin.  Now I want the truth from you sister to sister,’ Tamsin thought back frustrated.

‘You gave her your fealty.  Both of you fell madly in love with one another, you can feel each other’s emotional states too especially when they go to extremes,’ Arin rebutted.

Tamsin concentrated on Bo not believing Arin but found it was natural as breathing to sense her.  She felt Bo.  She was happy, sad, worried and a little aroused all at the same time.  The last part was pretty much a given since she was a succubus.

Tamsin couldn’t believe it, but it was true.  Lauren was actually serious about them being ‘star crossed lovers.’  ‘Crap the doc scored one on me and I didn’t even know it,’ she thought to herself making a mental note to get her back later.

Tamsin resigned to just hide her face behind hands and a now empty beer bottle.

“Kendra, does Lauren have something stronger than this horse piss?” Tamsin mumbled in defeat trying to grasp everything she just heard.

“Sure Terminator, let me see if I can get you something more to your liking but not too much, you were stone drunk when you seduced Bo to get into bed with you.  I heard that started off your relationship quite quickly I might add,” Kendra stated as a fact and got up to go to the bar.

Tamsin still covered her face.  This was just too much.  She wanted to pinch herself but deep down, she knew it was true since Arin and Kendra and even Lauren were singing the same tune.

Kendra was still trying to get her way around the bar when Tamsin spoke from across the room.

“Kendra, seriously, I came on to Bo and Bo crumbled to me?” Tamsin finally removed the hands covering he face like curtains parting.

“Yes.  When you became human, you got drunk a lot easier and well, Bo wasn’t looking since she was still thinking about Lauren from what Kenzi told me.  You somehow changed her mind and the rest as they say is history.” Kendra mentioned pouring some vodka shots.

Tamsin decided to deflect since she had no idea how she overpowered Bo in her own field of expertise.  “Wow, goes to show, ya don’t mess with a Valkyrie,” Tamsin sang out seeing Kendra walk over with the shots in hand.

Tamsin thought it was a good time to check her phone downing the caustic shot.

Mid gulp she accessed her pictures and the first one that came up was of Bo in the cargo container buck naked on HER cot.

Tamsin almost got charged with alcohol abuse since she almost spat it back out but forcefully gulped it down and coughed several times in succession instead.

“ARE YOU OK?!” Kendra exclaimed worried.

Tamsin was still in a coughing fit and just pointed to her phone showing Kendra what was on her screen to satisfy her that at least a Doctor was not necessary at this time.

Kendra looked over to Tamsin’s phone and just laughed boisterously falling into the back rest of the couch.  She never saw that photo before, but the reaction Tamsin had was just too funny to pass up.

After Tamsin calmed down and chose to relock her phone, she just chuckled too, “OK, Kendra, I will look over the contents of my phone later.”

“Yes, that would be good, Terminator.” Kendra said still calming down from laughing.

“You called me Terminator a couple times now.  Is that my call sign?” Tamsin asked.

“Yes, my team gave it to you.  To them, you are unstoppable and revered.  You did a lot of good for the team and we are all indebted to you,” Kendra mentioned sincerely.

“Can you tell me more about it?” Tamsin asked scrunching her face.

Kendra was more than happy to fill her in the often time hilarious stories and moments with the team.  Tamsin found out that she did have a family at the 69th.  She was characterized by the caring of others she never imaged.  She knew being fallen she had only a little time left, but to do what Kendra said she did for the team.  It was a Tamsin not even she could fathom.

Too bad she couldn’t remember a thing.  No wonder Kendra was her sister.  Kendra and even the team backed her up when it came to her mission and they did so without question.

Tamsin had earned it.

They spent the rest time laughing.  Kendra also helped Tamsin fill in some of the information regarding her and Dyson and developments at the 39th. 

Tamsin was happy for Kendra.  She found her place in the Fae world and Dyson was her lover and there was no better person than him to guide her.

“So Tamsin, I want to let you know that you can return to Bo and she will heal you and you will be able to remember everything most likely.  She will also be able to heal your physical injuries like your dislocated left arm,” Kendra offered changing tact.

Tamsin thought about it for a moment and responded, “No.  If my final mission is to return Lauren to Bo and make them an item again with me only have limited time left here, it would be best that I part this way.  If I did fall for Bo, I can’t afford to get overly attached because I … I won’t be able to move on….. Bo won’t either….. I …. I guess this is a good thing,” Tamsin confessed looking away from Kendra.  

 “Tamsin, you may get your memory back, just give it time.  Bo will see you next weekend.  Just… just don’t be too hard on her ok?  I don’t like her that much either because of the fact she can steal Dyson at any time, but she really truly cares for you,” Kendra informed putting hand on Tamsin’s knee for reassurance. 

“Yea,” Tamsin said languidly, “In the meantime, if I don’t drink 24x7 then what do I do to pass time?”

Kendra smiled and pulled her up out of the chair.  “Let me show you.”

They both walked into what looked like a back room and workshop of sorts and there in the middle of a work bench sat square in the middle of table was a Russian Dragonov semi-automatic sniper rifle.  It was heavily modified with a collapsible polymer stock, beautifully engravings of a dragon on the shiny grey upper, a barrel that looked custom, probably with a tighter threading for more accuracy.  The knife for the bayonet was still in the process of being engraved no doubt by her.

This rifle was not for her she quickly deduced but for someone else special judging from the design, its beauty without being too flashy, elegance, and simplicity of function.  It was for Bo.

“You know you already gave Bo a Glock and body armor and she RAVES about it to Kenzi all the time.  Here,” Kendra said pulling out her phone and going through the photos, “Ahhhh here is it.  Look at this.”

Tamsin was flattered and disappointed at the same time.  It was a picture of Kenzi and Bo posing fully armed and very dangerous.  Tamsin loved the Glock Bo had with a red upper and olive green lower posed in western style draw pretending to blow the smoke off the tip of the barrel.  The leather vest was so like Bo but had better coverage which was not like Bo, but Tamsin assumed she put the bullet proof material inside the lining of the vest.  It needed to be zipped all the way up thought to have maximum affect Tamsin noted but Bo was Bo, always flaunting her assets.  The disappointing part was that it looked like she gave away Stalingrad to Kenzi.  Kenzi’s was kneeling on one knee next to Bo taking aim with Stalingrad with a dirty harry expression.

“Great.  Didn’t know I did shop class all for Bo,” Tamsin mumbled to herself.

“Now only if I could find a way to keep Dyson,” Kendra stated also to herself.

“Kendra, you have Dyson and Lauren and I have Bo so no worries, K,” Tamsin said with a click picking up the rifle and checking it action which was impressively precise and smooth.

“Well not really that, I just past my prime and will only get grey, frail and old all the while Dyson and Bo and well most other Fae have longer life spans,” Kendra said sitting down on a stool deep in thought.

“You see Tamsin,” Kendra looked down, “Dyson wants me to be his life mate and he made a motion to the dire wolf council as such.  When that happens he can never go back to Bo.  That is fine, but I need to be there for him and I have a human life span.  I’ll just grow old I’ll be gone in a blink of an eye.  He can’t control his hormones around me for now, but when I get older, will he still love me and desire me?  I know he will still love me, but unless I find the fountain of youth, I don’t know if I can keep his desire strong.”

Tamsin felt odd, Kendra was spewing out relationship details and assumed that she gave good advice before, but how can she if what didn’t know what love was really since she forgot everything.

Tamsin concentrated and offered, “Kendra, if you want him to desire you, you give him something that will never fade with time.  Do you have a special Talant you do that isn’t dependent on your youth?”

“Well Eric taught me card and parlor tricks, and ummm I can sing somewhat.  I grew up as a child prodigy but couldn’t quite hit the notes I needed to.  The Ave Maria is what got me.  I also got nervous with large crowds and I would choke up.” Kendra smiled unsure about her skills.

“Ohhhhh the Ave Maria.  Gods how SECULAR.  Well then, YOU are in luck.  I can help you Kendra.  I use to sing with my sisterhood in my former life times.  So I got a rifle to fix up and lots of time with you.  Shall we get started?” Tamsin asked with a click getting Kendra to stand up.

Tamsin started to tutor Kendra on how to sing the Ave Maria.  It required a good vocal range, but Kendra actually had a great signing voice, it just needed practice and refinement.

The rest of the week Kendra and Tamsin were inseparable.  They built each other up.  Kendra helped bring Tamsin up to speed in addition to helping her with the Dragonov.  Tamsin tutored Kendra working on her pitch and vocal range.

Tamsin did get text messages from Bo during the remainder of the week and she just responded as nice as she could.  After looking over her phone, she knew she owned the succubus but if she couldn’t feel love or have the background on their relationship, it was kind of hard to connect to Bo.  Sure Bo was hot in Tamsin’s mind, but love required more.

Lauren did her best to keep Tamsin’s human body working and monitored her progress.  She was healing slowly even for human standards, which told her that Tamsin didn’t have much time left.  Her treatments helped but Lauren tried hard to stop Tamsin’s inevitable demise like she did for Bo to satiate her hunger.  Lauren still cared for Tamsin even though they had their differences.  Lauren knew that even now, Tamsin was still on mission and she would complete it to her detriment and that is that kept Lauren in her corner.  Not so much that she will be reunited with Bo, but more so of the fact that Tamsin was doing the right thing.

The weekend came and Tamsin obeyed Lauren’s recommendations to stay out of the training exercises with the Burning Cypress clan and at the end of the day, Kendra and Tamsin decided it was time to put Kendra’s voice to the test and practice in a chapel.

She did well Tamsin noted and no longer needed her mentoring and therefore sang with her on the second verse.

All was going well for both Tamsin and Kendra.

Kendra was happy that with Tamsin’s help, she was able to sing again and be able to sing for Dyson.  Tamsin gave her a gift that would never fade with time and she was extremely grateful.

Tamsin liked the respite of not being with the gang.  She needed to forget her woes of her mission and her human condition.  She still had not gotten her memories back, but it was ok, she had another week.  At least she could stall Bo via text message and tell her she was busy which always worked.

The bliss was interrupted when Tamsin heard a familiar voice which made her heart jump.

“LAUREN!!!” Bo exclaimed from the floor below.

Tamsin and Kendra both looked at the scene unfolding before them and for Tamsin, she found Bo beautiful as always, but Lauren lunged forward and kissed Bo.

Tamsin didn’t know what to feel, but knew her mission was now complete.

She needed to move on now and mumbled, “Mission accomplished.  My final one,” and proceeded to walk away stealthily. 

Tamsin all of a sudden remembered briefly an image of Bo and her kissing together and it had all the feelings she had for Bo.  It was pure love.  A tear unintentionally fell from her eyes feeling the loss.

Just before the steps, she felt a dull pain in her heart.  It was the bond.  It was still active!


	35. Love Is Not A Fight

Bo missed Lauren and was caught in a deep passionate kiss. Bo missed her so much and was joyful that she was back. Bo brought arms slowly around Lauren and complimented her hug, grasping her firmly. She didn't want this to be a mirage, but it was Lauren all right. Her scent and taste were the same and it was those unique characteristics she did miss.

Lauren was overjoyed at seeing Bo and that Bo missed her too. Bo treated her like there was no rift between them although Bo knew her whole history. Lauren held onto Bo tightly as well, hoping that this was not just a dream.

"I'm sorry babe for hiding from you…. a.. and the gang. I missed you so damn much." Laruen gasped out in relief as tears filled her eyes, stroking Bo's back, transitioning to a hug.

"God Lauren," Bo whispered into her ear, resting her head on Lauren's shoulder, "I DON'T care about your past and I know you saved Dyson at Taft's. You're one of the good ones."

It was at that moment Bo realized that was the same line she told Tamsin.

Holy shit. TAMSIN.

Bo pushed back on Lauren, quickly breaking the embrace, and looked up at the balcony. Tamsin and Kendra were no longer there. Bo needed to find her Valkyrie and quell any of her anxieties since she probably witnessed the whole thing.

"Lauren," Bo stated holding her shoulders at arm's length, "a lot has happened since you've been away. Talk later?"

"Sure Bo. I know. Come to my place later ok? Tamsin and Kendra know where it is," Lauren offered in reassurance. She knew that Tamsin and Bo had even more catching up to do and more challenges, in addition.

Kendra rushed over to Tamsin who sat down in apparent pain at the top of the steps, still holding her chest.

"Fuck!" Kendra whispered with Tamsin kneeling down. Tamsin had an expression of agony. Kendra was just about to yell when Tamsin grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"No Kendra. I'm … I'm fine, the pain is going away," Tamsin groaned under her breath.

"I read in some texts that the bond will hurt the Valkyrie if the other bond partner is untrue. But I thought it was a myth since you are fallen and the fact that Bo sleeps with a lot of people and it didn't seem to hurt you then." Kendra questioned and Tamsin took her hand off her chest and looked onto her with a dead serious look.

"When Bo sleeps with other people, it's just for healing and feeding. Sure there is lust, but there is no LOVE…. I think. That is why it probably never hurt before. Not that I can remember anything right now," Tamsin said in all seriousness.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's roll up on the doc and slap the living shit out of her," Kendra said shaking Tamsin to get her into action.

Tamsin knew that her mission was accomplished and there was no need to repair their relationship. By her feeling pain during Lauren's and Bo's kiss, that meant that Bo did feel something more for the doctor. What bothered her was that she did remember briefly what they both shared and she cried and mourned its loss reflexively. That was disturbing. She never cried, not that she could remember, but she did for Bo. Had Bo made that many inroads to her heart? Impossible, but then, how were they bonded?

Bo could be heard rushing up the steps and calling from around a bend. "Tamsin?"

Tamsin got up with Kendra's assistance and waited for Bo at the top of the stairs.

Bo rushed up the stairs calling out for her Valkyrie. She was ashamed for what just happened with Lauren. Deep down she knew she crossed a line she shouldn't have.

Bo got to the top of the steps and saw Kendra was backing away from Tamsin. Tamsin was standing there with a look of fear and uncertainty in her eye, even though she hid it well through her muted expression. Bo had learned to read Tamsin no matter how she covered up her emotional states.

Tamsin observed Bo's hurried approach with almost panic. Without any of her former memories how was she to act? Kendra asked her to be nice to Bo but how? Nice was not in her vocabulary. Bo's expression was mixed with guilt and yearning. Bo was closing fast, too fast with her arms outstretched for a hug and as such Tamsin backed up, but before she knew it, put her arms out to stop Bo. The action was not out of spite, but because Tamsin couldn't remember how close they were and how to feel. Bo slammed into her, totally ignoring the fact that Tamsin was pushing her away.

Bo felt Tamsin's resistance and figured that the kiss with Lauren made her jealous and bottled up. Bo's heart broke and so she hugged her tighter to make sure Tamsin wouldn't leave.

"I'm SORRY Tamsin!" Bo spat out in a wavering voice, "Please forgive me… please please please! I don't know what came over me. I love you Tamsin. I love you. Please…. I'm so sorry." Bo held her Valkyrie close in a bone crushing hug, waiting and holding her breath, as a tear escaped her eye.

Tamsin was surprised. She had no idea she was that close to Bo. Tamsin was floored, not only by a begging Bo, but by the sheer token that Bo stated with conviction and in no uncertain terms that she loved her. Both these were foreign to her and this caused her to push more away from Bo. Bo acted almost rabid.

"Gods Succubus! … Are you always this annoying and clingy! Hello! A little AIR!" Tamsin reflexively growled out. Bo didn't relent, still holding onto dear life, Tamsin noticed. She felt embarrassed as her cheeks flushed, but switched tactics, "um BO! Can we just sit down and TALK!?"

Bo just kept her head buried under Tamsin's jaw. She couldn't look Tamsin in the eyes because of what she had just done. She had no idea why she was acting so needy, which was atypical of her, but deep down, she loved her Valkyrie more than life itself.

Bo slowly released her Valkyrie and looked her in the eyes. She couldn't understand why Tamsin wasn't angry. She held a blank expression on her face and if there was any emotion to it, it was one of embarrassment. What was wrong and this caused a look of curiosity to then be seen in her face.

"Bo," Tamsin announced forcefully, pushing Bo back, since she was extremely uncomfortable with Bo's proximity to her, "I'm suffering from retrograde amnesia. I can't remember anything past Brazenwood."

Bo took a couple small steps back and covered her mouth with one of her hands. A look of surprise, confusion, and distress marred her features. Tamsin was never known to lie to her face and from the reaction she just got, it was probably true.

Kendra seeing this found it best to leave and looked over the balcony. Everyone else left probably to meet outside. She quietly walked down the steps and went outside and sure enough, Dyson was standing outside talking to Lauren. Chica was still at the door and nodded to her, while Alex stood sharply at attention midway to Dyson.

Kendra just walked towards them and Alex turned to Kendra and nodded but softly said, "I'm sorry for yesterday Cap… Kendra. I should have told you who I was from the start…. I … I …. I'm also sorry I got you so worked up…."

Kendra knew Alex was trying to apologize for something that wasn't her fault. Kendra just went off on her and she didn't deserve it.

"No Alex, I should be apologizing to you. I'm not perfect and my outburst was totally uncalled for. If you want to become the Kendra Shaw in that scrap book, that is fine, just learn from my many mistakes and you will. OK? " Kendra offered.

"Thanks Ca… Kendra," Alex sighed in relief. She was happy that Kendra didn't totally disown her.

Kendra found it odd that Alex was purposefully avoiding calling her Captain and then it hit her. Only Jessica Flanders and John Delamar (Spanish origin: 'of the sea') knew she had achieved a rank within the Burning Cypress clan. They had yet to make that announcement.

Kendra reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box with her new collar insignias in it. "Alex, your mom and John gave this to me, can you help me put them on beside my current insignias for the 69th?" Kendra asked giving Alex the box.

Alex accepted the box and curiosity overtook her since it had the Burning Cypress clan emblem on it. She slowly opened it and to her surprise, they were insignias giving Kendra the rank of Captain within her own clan.

Alex's jaw dropped open and she was overjoyed. She reached out and grabbed Kendra into a hug. "You're one of us now Kendra. You don't know how happy I am to see this. That means you'll stay with us right?" Alex asked never letting an extremely surprised Kendra go.

STAY.

There was the word again. It was yet another reason to add to the bucket list before she could move on.

STAY to avenge the death of Eric and her brother.

STAY to keep the 69th SWAT division together.

STAY in a committed relationship with Dyson.

STAY to defend the honor and integrity of the Burning Cypress clan.

The first two were easy and, if it was a couple months back, she would be all done since Mike was set to take over the team and she already killed 200 shape shifters. It wasn't exactly an eye for an eye, but it definitely sent back the correct message to any would-be drug dealers out there, human or Fae, if they setup shop in any of her 8 districts.

Now the list was getting longer when it should be shorter. It seemed fate had other plans for her.

"As long as humanly possible," Kendra finally said breaking the hug.

"No… no … no " Bo said, pointing at Tamsin in warning, shaking her head dumbstruck.

"Come on Succubus," Tamsin snorted incredulously; rolling her eyes, "I heard you and I were an item, but you can't be that attached to me."

"NO!" Bo yelled, "I worked … WE worked so hard to get our relationship to going and there is NO FUCKING WAY I'm going to let a little case of amnesia take your … OUR LOVE … for one another away! The Norn may have taken Dyson's love for me, but NO WAY IN HELL will I let us go!"

"Awww be still my heart," Tamsin said with faux caring, followed by a click, and she started to leave. "The doc is on top of things, so no worries, K? See ya around succbus."

Bo grabbed Tamsin and shoved her against a wall to prevent her from leaving. Bo couldn't believe how far she had gotten with Tamsin until she reverted back to her old self, complete with all her walls. Bo knew she could heal her and fix her, but she also knew she was low in juice. She stopped feeding as soon as she knew she was going to see her Valkyrie.

Bo felt the pain of a lost relationship hit her heart again and her eyes automatically started to glow blue.

Bo was pissed and Tamsin could tell. 'Shit, last time she was this distressed she almost killed herself' Tamsin knew, according to Kendra. The last straw was being forcefully slammed into a wall with a blue eyed and mad Succubus. It was only a matter of seconds before Bo turned red.

Tamsin let out a loud yelp in excruciating pain since she impacted the wall with her left shoulder first. Tamsin was hurt badly since Bo was using her Fae strength and Tamsin wanted to use her powers to destroy the succubus for forcing her will onto her at first, but another side, for some reason, wanted to grant her leniency. Tamsin hated being indecisive. She liked Bo, but hated her too. She hated her stubbornness since it always clashed with her obstinacy.

"FUCK! My ARM, you bitch!" Tamsin screeched holding it while automatically delivering a forceful knee to repel Bo and in a trained motion extended it to a front repelling kick, careful to only use human strength.

Bo flew across room, landed on the ground, and slid several meters on her back. Bo quickly executed a kick up and landed on her feet with her dagger drawn. It was a reflex and Bo was ready to engage the enemy.

Tamsin's arm still hurt like hell, but at least it wasn't dislocated. She saw Bo doing a kick-up with her now drawn dagger. The dagger looked like the re-forged sword of destiny, which meant Bo was extremely dangerous since that dagger gave her better dexterity and cut through just about everything.

Tamsin drew her dagger in response as shadows began to emerge on her face.

Things happened for Bo so fast that she found herself ready to fight and possibly kill Tamsin; her anger a heartbeat away from turning glowing red.

Tamsin spoke out first, knowing full well that if Bo turned red, there'd be no stopping her.

"DAMMIT Bo! I thought WE were bonded?! You sure have a funny way of showing you CARE!" Tamsin yelled back at Bo with her dagger still drawn, but in reality she already knew she would have to flee in her current state as shameful and distasteful as it felt.

Bo vigorously shook her head and a wave of guilt and sadness came onto her features. Bo was supposed to be there for Tamsin, not be against her. Bo was forcing her way back into Tamsin's heart and that was the wrong way to go about it.

In a jerking motion, Bo turned away from Tamsin, giving Tamsin her back. She calmed down and sheathed her dagger in a quick motion. While she was calming down from her blue eyed state, with a guilty tone, admitted, "Tamsin. I'm sorry, I should have listened to you and should not have forced my will and desires upon you."

Tamsin calmed down as well even though her left arm hurt throbbing with pain. Tamsin just huffed out, "Whatev…." but paused when Kendra's words of caution came for her to be nice to Bo.

"Bo," Tamsin stated formally hesitantly walking up to Bo putting her right hand on her shoulder, even with Bo's back turned, "Before I lost my memory, I told Kenzi to break into Lauren's network remotely to make sure she was on the up and up. That is why I never told you that I found her. I just got a text message from Kenzi yesterday evening that she finally succeeded. After some research, Lauren has been doing a lot of amazing things without breaking any Fae laws or ethical standards."

Tamsin bit her bottom lip and carefully crafted what to say next, "The doc is one lucky gal to have you in her corner. I… I have to go." Tamsin said quickly and turned to leave.

"I love you Tamsin," Bo said barely audible to her hitched breathing, but it echoed through the entire church.

Tamsin stopped at the top of the steps not knowing what to say. She didn't know how to feel since she couldn't remember their relationship, but from the sound of it, Bo was borderline crying. She needed to say something and in a leap of faith and by the sheer fact she could feel Bo through the bond, just mumbled back over her shoulder, "I…. I know but I need to move on. I …. I …. I love you too Bo."

Bo stood there trying to be strong as a couple tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't believe that she said that exact same statement to Dyson just hours ago and Dyson returned the same, but it was for closure. This too was for closure. It signaled the end of Tamsin's and Bo's relationship.

Tamsin descend the steps, relieved that she accomplished her mission, but instead of a proud smile of satisfaction, she instinctively wore a scowl.

She strode outside briskly through the side exit, not wanting to see or talk to anyone. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and it was a beautiful cool day but Tamsin felt horrible. Deep down, she knew what love was and mourned its loss.

Tamsin just needed to pack her stuff and leave and she hoped Kendra would understand.

'Mission accomplished' never felt so bitter sweet.

Bo sat on the organist's bench sobbing silently in defeat. Tamsin just broke up with her in a way and it hurt. Bo had spent so much time getting to Tamsin's heart that she forgot how fragile it was. This was probably their first real fight, but it was a doozy. Bo didn't know who was left standing at the end.

Neither.

"Bo?" Lauren called, coming up the steps.

Lauren knew something was wrong when she came in to look for Tamsin and Bo. She was going to invite them to her place, but instead she heard a single person sobbing and sniffling as quiet as possible. It wasn't possible, however, to hide it inside an empty church.

Lauren got to the top of the mezzanine and just saw Bo there looking downtrodden on a bench. Tears were dropping slowly onto the ground. This was not good. By the sheer fact Tamsin was not there, Lauren assumed that they got into an argument of sorts. Lauren also knew that Tamsin's personality was not at its best at the moment either.

She sat next to Bo and just waited a little. She knew Bo didn't want to be touched, especially if she started it all by kissing Bo.

Lauren thought it better to go first, "Bo, I'm really sorry for screwing things up between the two of you. I kind of jumped the gun and kissed you in front of Tamsin."

"Y… you.. you knew? Did sh… she tell you?" Bo asked through her hitched breathing.

"No. Her unwavering dedication to you and the fact that she was doing the right things, for noble causes, told me that she loved you. Then you healed her, giving her powers. That told me you were in love with her as well, although now, she can't remember it due to her amnesia. She'll come back around, don't worry," Lauren reassured putting her hand on Bo's knee.

"She's goooone!" Bo squeaked out in tears shaking her head. "I wanted to fix her, but instead….. we got into a huge fight. We were ready to kill each other," Bo confessed using her strength to keep it together.

Lauren didn't expect that. She was totally speechless and all she could do was put an arm around Bo to comfort her.

Bo continued, finally breaking down in tears as she spoke between her erratic breathing, "I'm so good at …. fixing other people's shit, but … I can't seem to fix my own, Lauren."

"Give her time Bo. She'll come back to you," the doctor calmly offered as the succubus cried on her shoulder even harder in reaction to that statement. Lauren had no idea what she said that made Bo all of a sudden cry so much.

Bo's breathing finally evened out, although she still had watery eyes.

"That's the problem Lauren, she doesn't have time," Bo squeaked talking into Lauren's shoulder, "The only reason why she's lasted this long is her promise to me, to find you."

"I know but what other choice do we have? She'll get her memories back in time and you two will be together again. You'll see," Lauren reassured.

Lauren knew medically that sometimes, they didn't, but now was not the time to mention that. Also, why was she rooting for team Valkyrie? All she knew was that she wanted Bo to be happy, so the least she could do was be there for her.

Kendra approached Dyson and Lauren and shared small talk with them. She hoped that Tamsin and Bo were doing ok.

Lauren quickly invited Dyson to dinner at her place then excused herself to go find Bo to offer her the same.

Kendra just stepped in front of Dyson and with a poker face and questioned, "Dyson, what a surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Just wanted to drop in and surprise you. I haven't seen you most of the week. I missed you." Dyson admitted with a smirk.

"Awwwwww. Dyson," Kendra smiled then teased, "Is my leash on you that tight or has Bo been riling you up and getting you backed up as well?"

"Nope, neither. Kendra, I just wanted to take a slow walk along the shoreline of the beach with you. Maybe talk, much to do about nothing," Dyson smiled in earnest.

"So you didn't come here for massive amounts of PDA, which I don't do in public, or sex?" Kendra questioned, with an all knowing grin.

"No. Can't I just get to know you better without all that?" Dyson retorted.

Kendra was stunned by that comment. She always teased Dyson because she needed to assert dominance in the relationship. She used her wiles to get the upper hand, always assuming that Dyson just desired her just for her body then everything else. Looking into Dyson's deep brown, chocolate eyes, he was being on the level. He put knowing her at a higher priority than everything else. He also wanted to talk about nothing, which meant no work or serious talk.

No work talk and no sex only left Dyson wanting to know more about Kendra personally. When she realized this, she made a sheepish grin and looked away, part in disbelief and partly because Dyson just managed to be a romantic and it swept her off her feet.

"I'd like that," Kendra cooed taking his arm, wearing all smiles.

"If you have a minute why don't we go, somewhere only we know," Dyson sang in pretty good pitch which corresponded to the last couple verses of the song Kendra first sang in Dyson's place.

Kendra just never completed singing that song. She never wanted to believe that she could get back the 'simple things' which gave her life peace. Today she was overjoyed to get that back.

Kendra and Dyson laughed together, walking hand-in-hand to the shore nearby.

No talk of death, shifters, vendettas, Dire Wolf councils, Fae politics, or police work.

Kendra was so accustom to just living in a state of dystopia, but in the here and now, Dyson and her found paradise in the simple things in life.

Tamsin strode purposefully into her bed room at Lauren's place and began to pack briskly.

Drake came around the corner in his full gear with a look for curiosity and since the door was open, decided to lean against the door jam.

"Hey Tamsin," Drake stated, more in a question form.

"WHAT, human can't you see I'm in a rush," Tamsin snapped back, pissed off.

"Leaving us so soon? Doesn't Lauren have some follow up with you?" Drake asked trying to get a better read on Tamsin.

"I just have to go, OK?! Shit, are you holding me for questioning or something?" Tamsin stated, annoyed as she picked up her bag and walked past him.

Tamsin walked to her truck and dumped it in the back. She was about to open the front driver's door to leave, but Drake made a valid comment.

"I guess you are coming back to finish you work on the Dragonov. It's a really nice custom rifle build, you know," Drake noted.

"Uggg," Tamsin grunted extremely annoyed. Drake had a good point. That Dragonov was meant for Bo and she almost forgot about it. It was ready for the most part. It just needed some touchups on the engraving and to be sighted (the calibration of the scope to the rifle).

"Drake," Tamsin barked, "I will be out here in 30 minutes. Do you think you can have a paper target ready at the 800 meter mark and other items, like bottles and cans, every hundred coming in? I need to sight it human."

"Ooooooo kaaaay," Drake said, flaring his brows while turning away from Tamsin. He was not used to both her orders, in addition to, having a really bad day; he deduced.

Tamsin rushed to the back room, sat on the work bench, and took a couple breaths. Her hands were shaking slightly and she needed to calm down in order to finish the engraving. That and the sheer fact that she needed to fire it.

The thought did cross her mind to just leave it as is, but looking at the workmanship thus far; it would be an insult to leave a work of art unfinished with all this time already invested.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Breathing slowly, in through the nose and out through the mouth.

In that time, she had time to think. She felt Bo's immense sorrow, probably at the loss of their relationship, and it was tearing Bo apart inside. Bo and she fought from time to time from what she could remember, but Bo just always let those comments slide right off. Now, Tamsin realized that whatever she did just now cut Bo deeply, but how could she have known if she couldn't even remember their relationship at all? All she had to go on was her word to bring Lauren back and reunite her with Bo.

Tamsin didn't want to hurt Bo, but she knew the main reason why she made her original promise. No one needed to tell her, she connected all the dots talking to Kendra and Arin. She was going to die soon and the altruistic side of her, as unbelievable as it sounded, wanted to make sure Bo went on with someone that would not only love Bo, but be faithful. That was Lauren, Tamsin guessed.

The show had to go on and Tamsin resigned herself to finishing the Dragonov because she needed closure, although she had no idea why she cared so much about it, but with the time she had left, it only made sense.

Tamsin turned on her engraver and touched up all the items that needed it in a short time and with quick, surgeon like precision, she assembled it with the new scope.

Sure enough, like clockwork, Tamsin walked outside 30 minutes later and Drake motioned down range with everything set up.

Tamsin opened up the bipod and extended the polymer stock as she lay down prone on the ground. She set several magazines down next to her, standard 10 and custom 12 shot variants she had milled based on her own design.

The 7.62 x 54R rounds which were already loaded in the magazines were also custom loads built for accuracy, but Lauren helped by weighing and balancing each round further, which made it even more accurate.

Kendra already fired this using another scope and, although it wasn't designed as a pure sniper rifle, it performed superbly well. It was as accurate as the Dragonov could get with all of Tamsin's modifications, short of swapping to a bolt action rifle, Kendra remarked a couple days ago.

Tamsin had to swap to another sight which wasn't as bulky and more simplistic. She considered the wielder of the Dragonov, Bo. It was highly unlikely Bo would attempt to even fire at something beyond 200 yards.

Kendra was a better distance shooter than she was Tamsin deduced, but by Kendra giving that assessment on the Dragonov, it gave Tamsin comfort that it would work just fine in about anyone's hands.

Tamsin loaded the first magazine and carefully aimed at the 800 meter mark and after controlling her breathing, fired the 1st round. It ended up on the edge of the paper.

Drake, who was standing behind her, looked through his binoculars and said, "About 9 inches to the left and 4 inches low."

Tamsin didn't expect Drake to help out but mumbled, "Thanks."

Tamsin adeptly turned some small knobs on the scope to adjust, firing again.

"2 inches right and high," Drake reported.

She made a minor adjustment and fired again.

"3 inches left," Drake noted, nodding to himself, impressed that Tamsin could sight the rifle within 3 shots.

At 800 meters, Tamsin surmised that this was probably the best she could get it. She immediately commenced firing at a more rapid pace, picking off objects like cans, ranging in closer with ease.

She adeptly swapped magazines and still kept going until she had a single round left.

Tamsin was satisfied and Drake was impressed.

Tamsin set the butt of the rifle down and sat up.

"Hey Drake, see that green bottle at the 500 yard mark?" Tamsin asked, to which Drake nodded.

"Care to take it out for me?" Tamsin asked scrunching up her face.

Tamsin got up and Drake went to lay prone and lined up the shot.

Tamsin didn't even need to look, she just started to put all the extra magazines away in the heavy duty black plastic case.

At the very last moment, Tamsin removed her blue pendant, her most prized possession which identified her as a Valkyrie, and the Xanther rune necklace given to her by Trick and put it in a pocket of the case.

'Bang! Shatter!' Tamsin heard and smiled.

"Drake, I have to run," Tamsin said, getting in her truck, "but can you pack the Dragonov up and give it to Bo Dennis?"

Drake looked confused since he probably didn't know who she was.

"She looks like this," Tamsin said, pulling out a picture of her from her center console, giving it to Drake through the open widow. "If you don't see her today, just give it to Dyson to give to her ok?"

"Sure. Ummm where are you going?" Drake asked inquisitively as Tamsin started her truck

"I'll know when I get there," Tamsin announced with a click and drove away.

Once on the road, Tamsin took the battery out of her cell phone and put it in her glove compartment and communicated to Arin.

'Hey Arin, it's Tamsin of 4…. I have no freaking idea my designation.' Tamsin huffed communicating with a serious tone.

'Yea sis? You know you can just stay Tamsin. Your name in itself here is your title here,' Arin thought back while she was preparing to collect a soul on the human plane.

'I need to go off grid for a bit and I need you to respect that,' Tamsin replied.

'WHAT! What about Bo?!' Arin rebutted as she abruptly stopped the packing her backpack.

'I…. I saw her today. We had a fight and we parted ways,' Tamsin expressed tersely.

'What of the bond? She's your bonded partner!' Arin thought back quickly, looking up while shaking her head with her hands on her hips.

'Arin, I can't remember anything about our relationship. The closest I got to Bo that I can remember was the fact that I kissed her in Brazenwood. Also, I fulfilled my promise to Bo to find Lauren and get them back together,' Tamsin stated as fact while merging onto a highway.

'What of your promise of fealty? It was a promise to protect Bo. How can you do that if you just go away?' Arin questioned, sitting down in her desk chair with her hands on her face. She really thought that Bo and Tamsin could work anything out, no matter the obstacle.

'The happy sun shine gang will do that, Arin. I had no idea you felt so…. so… passionately about this. What happened to you where you now not only question me but you seem to be in Bo's corner? WTF,' Tamsin communicated back, furrowing her brows.

'I fight for your relationship, not you specifically. It's a BOND and it took time to form despite all your challenges. Both of you didn't just form it all of a sudden, you grew into it slowly. You were opposites. Bo felt and you were cold but calculated. Somehow, you two met in the middle and made both of you stronger as a team and even separately. You became hers and she became yours. I learned to feel because of you and I see everything now in a different light. It made me stronger' Arin thought back, slumped over in her chair focusing on the floor.

'Gods Arin, who the heck told you that feelings made a Valkyrie stronger? Bo? I also have ocean side property I can sell you in Nevada too.' Tamsin huffed out in a laugh.

'You did just under a week ago,' Arin replied quickly but continued, 'I wish you could remember it all. You changed so much in your time with Bo and even in a fallen status, without your rune necklace, you still had near Valkyrie powers all because you felt. Your insights into love and life not only amazed me, but the entire sisterhood.'

Tamsin had no idea what to say. She just never saw her sister or any Valkyrie fight for a bond. Everyone just ran away from it. Also, the Tamsin that Arin was describing sounded like some sort of hero for the order.

'Emmmm, didn't you know I only have weeks left to live? What good will it do for Bo to have me for that span of time. She needs to hate me so she can move on, but for some reason I can't do that,' Tamsin clarified.

'Sister, please, let Bo heal you. She has the power to extend your life span as well. Also, you need to make an informed decision on this action you are taking now. In battle, the more intel you have the better off you are. This is the same. Both of you are fighting a battle for each other's happiness. You need to know what exactly is at stake here,' Arin sagely stated, standing up from her chair and began packing her back pack again.

Tamsin was dumbstruck. Arin was lecturing her and she made sense. It was normally the other way around.

'Yea well Bo and I just came out of a PHYSICAL fight. She slammed me into a wall almost dislocating my arm, and I,' Tamsin huffed out a laugh. 'Then kneed and front kicked her across the room. We were both ready to kill each other. This can't be love Arin because I know that LOVE is NOT a FIGHT,' Tamsin communicated back agitated.

'But it's something worth fighting for,' Arin smiled and left her room with her pack hanging off one shoulder.

"What the fuck!" Tamsin erupted out in her empty car.

Since when did Arin become Dr. Phil?

Tamsin thought about that statement and it seemed that Arin had all the pieces for a section of the puzzle given to her by Tamsin, then what if Tamsin had all the pieces, for all the sections?

'WHATEVER. Shit, Arin. I freaking hate you. I gotta stop by the 69th Precinct and apartment to get my shit anyway. I will PACK BUT … FUCKING … HOLD for that succubus there and not fall off the face of this gods forsaken planet yet. YET. I make no guarantees whether I will allow her to heal me. That stupid succubus is probably forming a search party for me right now when she should be HAVING a party,' Tamsin flooded over the link.

'Just take it a day at a time K?' Arin reassured her right before riding off to a portal on horseback.

'Emmm FYI… I only have days idiot,' Tamsin retorted scrunching her face.

Kendra and Dyson were on a peaceful stroll along a beach. Kendra had changed out to something more appropriate which was just kakis, tank, and sandals. Dyson was dressed in rolled up jeans and a polo.

For the first time, Kendra carried no weapons or body armor and Dyson held her hand and just did small talk.

They laughed and carried on, occasionally hugging and kissing one another. Nothing was forced and everything came to them naturally.

As rare as it was, Kendra was just an ordinary girl and Dyson was just your average Joe. Both were getting to know one another under ordinary circumstances, falling deeper for one another.

This idyllic scene was unfortunately interrupted when Dyson's phone rang. Dyson glanced at the caller ID and it just said 'Bo'. He frowned and just silenced it, returning his full attention to Kendra.

Kendra saw Dyson's caller ID too and finally decided to speak up. "It's ok. It may be important," Kendra reassured him.

"I am sure it can wait since what is important is right here," Dyson smiled broadly and pulled Kendra into a hug.

Mid hug, Kendra's cell began to ring. Kendra quickly fished her phone out of her pocket and it had a number she hadn't seen before.

"That's Bo's number," Dyson said looking at her caller ID deep in thought as to what the emergency was.

Kendra answered in her normal Spartan manner, "Shaw."

Dyson was wondering what Bo was saying since she was in borderline hysterics and talking quickly.

"CALM DOWN, Bo. Slow down. Tell me again?" Kendra asked concerned.

"OK. That's not like her. OK. I'll see if I can track her cell," Kendra replied hanging up her phone sharply.

Kendra dead panned to Dyson and said, "Tamsin and Bo got in some sort of fight and Tamsin just packed up and left Lauren's place under an hour ago and Bo can't seem to get a hold of her."

"Crap. Tamsin is extremely good at laying low. Bo must be really worried," Dyson said pensively.

Dyson and Kendra rushed back and Kendra still couldn't manage to get a hold of Tamsin on her cell. It was as if she had her cell phone off.

Kendra immediately pulled out her laptop on an open table inside a small conference type room.

She reached for her radio mic, normally on her vest, but she was in civilian clothing.

"Shit," she mumbled as Lauren walked in with Bo. Bo was holding onto Lauren for comfort with a face of guilt, anxiety and fear. She looked like she was ready to just break down and cry.

Bo was able to force a smile to her face as she took a seat with Lauren.

Kendra reached for her radio in her pack, "Hump Day. Sit rep."

Kendra's radio came to life. "Packing up the final items and attending to some minor injuries. We will be ready to rock in 10. The Burning Cypress clan is about to take their leave as well."

Kendra looked on at Bo, who didn't look at anyone in shame, and then ordered over the radio, "Mike, I need you here in the main reception hall with your laptop. I need to get a fix on Tamsin, who turned off her cell. Be ready to leave immediately after she is located."

"Yes ma'am, on my way," the radio blared.

There was a silence in the whole room ad Kendra clicked away and was soon joined by Mike.

"Mike, start to pull video feeds for license plate matches in a 50 mile radius," Kendra stated while still working on her laptop.

It was then Lauren's phone rang.

"Hello, Arin?" Lauren stated. "Yea, she's right next to me. Hold on." To which she handed the phone over to Bo.

This made both Hump Day and Kendra stop working and listen to what Bo was about to say.

Bo was deep in thought. Hurt that she created a rift in the relationship with her Valkyrie. She just hoped and prayed that she would get a chance to fix it before Tamsin just decided to leave for good. She already cried her eyes out and she needed to be strong. Lauren handed her the phone which she knew was Arin.

"Hello," Bo asked hoping for good news.

"Hey Bo? I just talked to Tamsin via the link. I have convinced her to stay for now. She's waiting for you at the 69th precinct," Arin stated tersely to the point.

"Really?! Thanks Arin, I owe you one," Bo smiled ready to hang up, but Arin spoke again.

"Second chances are extremely rare to come by, Bo. Make it count," Arin stated in warning with a click and hung up as the portal of Valhalla closed behind her.

Bo stood up quickly and announced to the room, "Tamsin is headed for the 69th Precinct. Kendra, can I get a ride with you to the 69th?" Bo asked.

"Sure. Ready?" Kendra said putting her laptop way. "Mike, have the team follow us and meet us there."

"Yes ma'am," Mike stated packing up her gear and running out of the room.

"Bo," Dyson said gently, "You can't go into that district. It's all human and the laws of the light forbid it but, if you must, be careful ok?"

"I will, Dyson," Bo replied and turned to Lauren but it was Lauren who spoke first.

"Bo, I'll stay behind at my place. See you later?" Lauren offered to which Bo just responded with a hug.

"See you later at the 39th?" Kendra turned to Dyson, pecking him on the lips, to which he nodded solemnly.

Lauren and Bo observed that their relationship was going well.

"OK," Kendra barked on her radio, "Move out team."

She was about to pick up her pack when she saw Dyson holding it for her. Kendra then switched channels on her radio, "Jessica, this is Kendra, I….. Major, my team needs to move out immediately for the 69th. Permission to depart now, ma'am?"

Her radio squawked, "Granted. We are departing soon anyways. Thanks Captain."

"Thanks Kendra," Bo said as Kendra walked passed her.

The team was ready and Dyson put her pack in the back of the car and she hopped in the driver's side while Bo took the passenger side at a brisk pace.

"Later D-man," Kendra teased putting her truck in gear.

Dyson responded with a sharp salute but a coy smile and announced, "Yes, Captain Shaw, ma'am."

Kendra just chuckled and drove off with Bo and the other vans followed closely behind.

Kendra turned on some music since the silence was killing both of them. Kendra and Bo had an odd dynamic.

Kendra was Bo's friend due to Tamsin and, at the same time, they were enemies since Bo was Dyson's real life mate. This was the true definition of 'frenemies'.

It was Kendra that broke the silence. "Everything will be ok, Bo. As Tamsin said she would wait for you, I'd believe her," Kendra said calmly, merging onto the highway.

"Yea, it's not really that Kendra, but more like, what do I do when I see her? I messed up once and I don't know how to proceed. I guess I have to take it slow again and be a friend to her," Bo said deflated.

"Yup, you got it. It took her a bit to warm up to us humans, but she did in time. You probably wanted to start when you left off, huh?" Kendra asked glancing at Bo briefly.

"Yes. I miss her so much and it is literally torture to see her, touch her, and not have her. I know I'm a succubus and all, but she is not a feed. She's human and … and I love her... and until recently, she loved me back, unconditionally," Bo expressed honestly.

"Oh, what we have to do all in the name of love," Kendra grinned.

For Kendra, this meant that she had to stop being selfish in her relationship with Dyson. For Bo, that meant going back to square one with her Valkyrie if need be and support her decision to help, the human way, or the succubus way.

"Yea," Bo said looking out the windows, deep in thought. Kendra's sacrifice, Bo knew, was the glaring fact that in order to be with Dyson, she had to accept the fact that she had his heart and that killed her. Of course Dyson could still love another, but Bo realized the threat of being able to control Dyson's heart at whim needed to be addressed.

"Kendra?" Bo asked looking on at her.

"Uh-huh?" Kendra replied, glancing at Bo again, knowing full well that what Bo was about to say was important.

"I'm sorry," Bo stated looking forward.

This was new, Kendra mused. Bo never apologized to her before.

"For what exactly?" Kendra smirked, glancing at her again, like Bo's apology was borderline insane.

"For taking Dyson's wolf," Bo said disappointed at herself, "I should have been more careful. Now you have to live in my shadow all the time and I'm really sorry for that."

Kendra found that it was rather nice of Bo to apologize, but it really wasn't necessary.

"Bo," Kendra said smoothly, "You don't need to apologize to me, but thanks. If you know me like Dyson does, what you just mentioned is the least of my worries relationship wise."

"Really?" Bo asked with genuine curiosity.

Kendra did a long exhale, never looking at Bo.

"Long story short… Shifters killed my brother and fiancé, but here I am falling for one. That is probably the biggest hurdle I have Bo. *I* have to learn how to accept Dyson for who he is and not what he is. Tamsin helped me realize that and she knows more about love than many, which is surprising for a cold hearted Valkyrie like her," Kendra lightly giggled and Bo followed.

"I know," Bo mentioned looking out the window again, "That is what surprised me the most about her as well."

Since they were on the topic Kendra opened up slightly and said, "I told Dyson that if he had a chance to be with his life mate to grab her and never look back."

Kendra chuckled, "I meant you, Bo, when I said that. Somewhere deep down, I think he may have yellow fever to want to be with a screwed up human."

"He chose just fine Kendra," Bo reassured.

"Yea, he said the same thing to the Dire Wolf council too," Kendra chuckled, "I hope it works, for his sake and mine. Dyson tells me that a death sentence awaits if they rule against him."

"I asked Dyson if there is any way I can help and he didn't have any suggestions but to pray," Bo said in a more serious tone, "Can I do anything to help you Kendra?"

Kendra didn't expect Bo to apologize, much less offer her assistance in their relationship arena. It was nice of her and Kendra was about to say the same thing as Dyson but blurted out, "Just don't fuck him or sleep with him ok?"

"Done on my blood oath," Bo responded immediately since she was already doing that.

"Shit, Bo, I'm sorry, that... that came out wrong," Kendra stammered looking at Bo who was just smiling. "Of course if you are on your death bed, I understand, just don't… Em make contact with him… try not to…. I'm kind of accustom to monogamous relationships if you know that I mean," Kendra recovered.

"Say no more. It's the least I can do for all the mess I seem to make in everyone's lives," Bo smiled warmly looking at Kendra.

Tamsin walked briskly into the precinct, enroute to her desk, tuning everyone and everything out until she heard an argument occurring at the front desk with Sergeant John Harris, of the 69th, and another woman.

The woman was tall and thin with long, brown, wavy hair. She wore black slacks and a tight, somewhat conservative, single-toned grey short sleeved shirt. She had a badge clipped onto her belt on the right side and her full frame Glock was holstered on her left. She was obviously left handed. She looked like she was of Greek descent. Her face was beautiful, with slightly squared features around her chin. She had somewhat of a husky voice about her as she spoke, "… I wanted to speak with Captain Kendra Shaw and team directly. This is an urgent matter, beyond that of the 69th. Kendra's team not only spans 8 districts, but we need her and her team's expertise in a case."

Sergeant Harris then spoke up, "They are on training exercises today and aren't due back for hours. Look… Detective Jane Piccoli and Laura Miles…"

"RIZZOLI. Detective Jane Rizzoli with the Boston PD!" the woman said flustered, pushing another, more hesitant, fashion conscious brunette forward with Russian features, "And *THIS* is Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts."

"Ummm it's more correctly referred to as the Commonwealth of Massachusetts since the ratification of their constitution on June 15, 1780," she spewed out like an encyclopedia.

Tamsin observed this doctor had on a solid color type tea dress with matching shoes. She looked like she was either about to go out to a formal occasion or down a runway.

"I'm sorry ladies. I'll get in touch with Captain Shaw and if you want to wait..." Sergeant Harris mentioned formally, until Maura turned to Tamsin and approached her, looking her up and down.

This was a bad day for any doctor to even get near her Tamsin stewed, but she stood her ground with a muted expression.

"You're Detective Tamsin Jennings with the 69th on temporary assignment from the 39th. You have the rank of Lieutenant, reporting directly to Captain Kendra Marta Shaw, also known as the 'widow maker'." Maura stated, looking Tamsin over. "Did you dislocate your left shoulder? I can fix…"

"Maura please," Jane stepped forward and brought out her hand toward Tamsin. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, this is Doctor Maura Isles with the Boston PD. I don't think we've met, but your team taking down that Mexican drug cartel was all over the news. I heard your team and, well, you were instrumental in that raid," Jane expressed.

Tamsin let it sit there for a bit. She hated strangers, she hated humans, and right now she was not in the mood to entertain any humans, even the ones she knew already. Also if she shook Jane's hand it would make her right hand occupied which would degrade her performance to kick her ass, but Jane was left handed, so she was giving Tamsin her non-dominant, Tamsin assessed. Tamsin shook that thought off however and did remember Jane's track record in the human districts. She was nearly a legend in the Boston PD and in the 'COMMONWEALTH' of Massachusetts. She was extremely talented for a human detective but what caught Tamsin's attention was that she too was a strong female in a typically, predominantly all male profession. Also, Jane knew of her conquests as well, stroking her ego.

Tamsin extended her hand and shook Jane's hand firmly. Tamsin observed that Jane's hand had a firm confident shake as well and that was expected.

Maura extended her hand to shake Tamsin's as well and Tamsin did hesitate again, but decided, what the heck.

Tamsin observed that Maua's shake was not as firm but more refined and more thought out. It looked like she was gauging Tamsin and applying exact pressure. She didn't do a bad job either. Tamsin never shook Lauren's hand but knew her hand shake was probably more delicate.

"Wow ladies. Long way from Boston?" Tamsin teased. "Cus we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto," Tamsin stated with a scrunched up face.

"Detective Jennings, I believe we have a felon on the loose, headed for your area, and need to talk to Captain Shaw and you first immediately. We may need your team. Any idea when Kendra will be back?" Maura requested in her husky voice.

"Em, she should be an hour, maybe two out. Have a seat in our break room over there and I'll get a hold of them. K?" Tamsin stated with a click

Maura then chimed in, "Doesn't your shoulder hurt? Its 2 millimeters offset."

Tamsin was annoyed and just walked away.

Tamsin sat at her modicum desk and picked up the phone to dial Kendra.

"Shaw," Tamsin heard.

"Hey Cap." Tamsin responded, knowing that Kendra would be all worried about her.

"Tamsin! Are you ok?!" Kendra stated back. Bo shot up, since she dozed off in the car, at the name.

"Yea, I'm fine but I got a detective from the Boston PD here. Jane Rizzoli and she brought a really annoying doctor with her by the name of Maura Isles. Even more annoying than Lauren if that is possible," Tamsin informed.

"Oh? Why are they here? They are a really, really long way from home," Kendra questioned with Bo paying extremely close attention to her call.

"They wanted to talk to us about a felon loose in our area. They didn't go into detail but wanted to see you and I ASAP. Soooo annoying these hum…. THOSE people," Tamsin corrected.

"They don't have distinction in our area. Send them away and we'll get to them tomorrow," Kendra said, looking at her watch. It was already late afternoon.

"I was about to but Sergeant Harris gave me paperwork from the FBI requesting for us to cooperate on this extremely urgent matter. I verified it just now and it seems to name you and me in particular. Jane seems to know this case well and she seems pressed for time," Tamsin said in defeat, a hand shielding her face as she talked into the phone. She hated entertaining more humans.

"OK, Terminator, I'll be there with Bo in an hour. The team will not be far behind. OK?" Kendra announced, knowing that she needed to say her name to give her sister more lead time to prepare.

Tamsin's heart fluttered at the mention of Bo's name, although she really had no idea why, but recomposed herself. "Bo can't be here. She is," Tamsin forcefully asserted, but quickly transitioned to a whisper, knowing that Jane and Maura might hear, "Fae and Fae rules dictate that she can't be here in a human only district."

"I am fully aware of Fae laws and so is Bo, but since when does Bo follow rules?" Kendra stated glancing at Bo who just put on a broad grin.

"Whatever… fiiiine. Kendra, just make sure Bo doesn't pull any more shit on me. I still want to kill her for hurting me." Tamsin said, removing her hand and looking stoic.

"OK. I'll see you in an hour, ok?" Kendra finished and hung up.

"Soooo is she really mad at me," Bo looked on at Kendra with her puppy dog eyes.

"She wants to kill you still, but at least she hasn't bolted. We have two people from the Boston PD there and Tamsin is working with them on a case that involves me and my team. Had she wanted to disappear, she would not even have bothered. So I guess in a roundabout way, she still cares. Umm in a cold hearted Valkyrie way," Kendra analyzed.

From there the car went silent as Bo plotted the best way to be Tamsin's friend.

Kendra was trying to figure out why Jane Rizzoli was meeting her in person. Kendra also knew who she was since it was a small world. She could have called or scheduled a visit. And the FBI? Great, she thought.

Tamsin was trying to sort out her plethora of feelings for Bo since she both hated and liked her at the same time. She wondered if suppressing them like she normally did would be for the best.

Arin genuflected in front of the missing Valkyrie, along with her whole order, consisting of all its units. They all said nothing for minutes waiting for the Missing to give an order.

Dyson stopped by an old friend's shop and his friend spread out a dark purple, plush cloth with multiple rare earth gems on it to choose from. Dyson held ones of interest up to the light and surveyed how they looked at all angles. He was searching for beauty that could only be surpassed by his life mate, Kendra.

Lauren still immersed herself in work. She didn't want to think about that fact that she lost Bo. She felt stupid and foolish to let her go. But Lauren knew full well that she needed to keep Bo happy, even if that did mean Lauren had to support her on her quest to win back Tamsin's heart.


	36. Not A Big Fan

Drake sat down eating dinner across from Lauren. Some of the team surrounded them as they clamored about any topic of interest.

“Lauren?” Drake asked during a pause.

Lauren was deep in thought about her patient still being unconscious and recovering from shock, in addition to the formulation of a drug to reverse a certain cancer cell type.

“Yes Drake?” Lauren asked, snapping out of it and making eye contact with him.

“Is Tamsin ok? She left all of a sudden in a really bad mood,” Drake stated with concern.

Lauren didn’t know Drake cared. It was touching that Drake was in Tamsin’s corner. Granted he still didn’t have the memory of Tamsin casting doubt, Drake made it a point to overlook it even after Lauren filled him in on what happened.

“Yes, Tamsin … ummm …. She’ll be ok. She just had a huge fight with a friend. It’ll get fixed,” Lauren informed, trying to keep more private information to herself.

“Bo Dennis is her girlfriend right?” Drake questioned.

“How do you know?” Lauren asked with a smile. Drake seemed to think a lot quicker on his feet post Tamsin fixing him. As unimaginable as that sounded, Tamsin risked her life for a human who, for all accounts, didn’t amount to much for her.

“The Dragonov which Tamsin worked on primarily with Kendra and even you assisting; she requested I give it to Bo Dennis. That rifle is not only a work of art, but the way she carried it with upmost attention, reverent respect, and immaculate care was more of a demonstration of her feelings for Bo. The other weapons she had were well cared for, but she treated them like objects. Not this one. She treated the Dragonov like she kind of would a person.” Drake concluded.

“Hmmmmm. Never thought about it that way, but now that you mention it, it makes sense. Were you able to get it to her?” Lauren asked.

“No. Bo hasn’t come back here yet for me to give it to her, but I think we have a more urgent issue with Tamsin,” Drake said rubbing his chin.

“Oh?” Laruen chuckled, “besides her amnesia and her body just breaking down on her every other day?”

“She’s ready to expire now and no one can stop her,” Drake said seriously in a low tone, so as not to be heard by others.

“And how do you know? Tamsin always does crazy stuff,” Lauren leaned forward, also lowering her voice.

“Well, while I was repacking the Dragonov in its case, I found that Tamsin left her Valkyrie pendant and Xanther rune in one of the pockets. It means that she didn’t need it anymore and last time I checked being a Valkyrie was everything to her,” Drake informed.

Lauren spoke up with concern. “Drake, this is important. WHEN did she take these items off?”

“Right after I test fired the Dragonov and just before she left abruptly today,” Drake clarified.

“Oh no,” Lauren mumbled, covering her mouth with one hand, “Bo was right. Tamsin’s only reason to be here was to find me and get me back to Bo… AND bring us back together.”

Lauren sat back in thought and then stated, “Tamsin sacrificed everything for Bo and now she is making sure that Bo will have someone to hold on to when she leaves.”

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense,” Drake interjected. “Why would Tamsin pair up with Bo only to give her away? No insult intended Lauren.”

“No… no, none taken Drake,” Lauren mentioned waving a hand dismissing it, “Drake, I was with Bo right before I came into Taft’s service. Tamsin….. wait…. ADMIRED Bo… but didn’t intend to fall in love. That is why she didn’t deliver her to the Wanderer in the first place. So the promise to bring us back together was originally made BEFORE they fell in love. B… But they did fall in love and it looks like Tamsin is the only one stubborn enough to stay the course because of her shorter life span. She’s doing the right thing, even now.”

Lauren was in a daze still putting the puzzle pieces together.

Drake analyzed this quickly and spoke, “She could always request for her powers and lives back from the Wanderer right?”

“YES. But she won’t. She is too proud to do so,” Lauren mentioned and then a realization hit her.

“WAIT. The twin sisters of light and dark are legendary, but the dark one, Tamsin, was infamous. She did all the dirty deeds in the book and then invented some too. Tamsin loyally follows Bo now and Bo has changed her to doing what is ethical and right. That is why she healed you Drake, because of her new allegiance. She is looking for forgiveness from Bo, which she has, but still KNOWS that she must pay for her sins… Oh god. BECAUSE of her new found ethics, alongside the fact she FEELS now, and can’t deal with all her wrongs she’s done against the world! She’s resigned to go to hel… wait… make that hell with 2 l’s since she is fallen as final restitution and payment,” Lauren said getting up for her chair.

Lauren looked down stunned by this revelation. Tamsin, the last person to have a heart and a conscience, had one now. Now Lauren understood why Tamsin got really mad when her allegiance was questioned. Tamsin was also part of THEIR family, so no matter if Bo was hers or not, Tamsin needed Lauren too. Her role however was limited due to Bo and her being intimate in the past.

“Drake, I need you to do something for me,” Lauren stated with urgency, “I need you to deliver the Dragonov to Bo and note the pendant in the pocket.”

“Sure thing,” Drake said quickly, getting up as well.

“Also, I… I know this is an odd request, but in addition I need you to look after Tamsin until she gets fully healed by Bo. Are you ok with this?” Lauren asked hesitantly, not knowing how he really felt about Tamsin.

Drake just nodded and responded, “Sure, I owe her a debt. Ever since she healed me, I can think so much clearer now.”

“Good, also, she’s going to need medical care in the field just in case, bring Talan with you,” Lauren looked down in analysis.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok Doctor Lewis?” Drake asked with concern.

“Yes, I’ve survived for this long Drake, I’m sure I can manage the team.” Lauren waved dismissively but another thought came to her.

“In order to keep up with Tamsin and Kendra, you need law enforcement IDs. Hmmmmmmm….. I need to make a call to Kenzi,” she mumbled, taking out her older cell phone and putting the battery in. 

“Drake, get ready in as much standard issue gear as you can. Same thing with Talan, but make sure he packs the necessary medical gear to care for Tamsin in her field of work,” Lauren stated, walking off, putting the cell phone to her ear.

Drake pulled out his cell phone too and then put it to his ear.

“Hey, Alex? It’s Drake. I know Kendra scheduled you to work tactical combat techniques with me, but I just got new orders from Lauren and we will need to delay until I get back,” Drake announced.

“I don’t know when I will be back since I will be working with Kendra and Tamsin at the 69th precinct.  Yea. Well, Lauren knows people that can get us in. WHAT! NO. NO WAY. You’re NOT coming with us.  Wait, you report directly to Captain Shaw? Oh. But I can’t be looking after another person. Besides, the Major and *YOUR MOM* will not agree to this. No! You don’t have IDs,” Drake stated walking around in the room frustrated.

After a long pause, and apparently Alex not taking no for an answer, Drake said, “Look, I have no idea how Lauren will pull off our law enforcement IDs so we don’t stick out like a sore thumb at the 69th. If *YOU* can pull it off with your mom agreeing to let you come with us, then get over here and be ready to leave in an hour. Got it?”

Drake hung up and shook his head as he walked off to pack.

Lauren dialed Kenzi and, after a couple of rings, a tired and groggy Kenzi answered.

“Yea…. Doc?” Kenzi asked, furrowing her brows, still lying down on her pillow.

“Hi Kenzi, It’s Lauren. I need a favor,” Lauren expressed.

Kenzi jolted up at the realization of who she was talking to. She slept in for once since she worked so hard the past couple of days for both Tamsin and Dyson.

“LAUREN?! Are you ok?” Kenzi stated, not knowing if Bo did actually go through with meeting Lauren.

 “I’m fine Kenzi,” Lauren stated, knowing that she would have to make a long story short, “Tamsin found me and she is suffering from amnesia from when she tried to cast clarity, instead of doubt. Now she can’t remember anything past Bo’s dawning. Anyway, Bo came here yesterday and they are… ummm... not doing too well.”

“WHAT!” Kenzi yelled into her cell, “Doc, you mean to tell me that Detective Snarky Pants went to bed and hit her head and could remember crap in the morning?”

“Uh… yes, in a manner of speaking,” Lauren responded talking and walking to her office.

“Well, FIX HER Doc hottie! She HAS to get her memory back. Detective Slamminson without her memory is like a PB&J without the peanut butter,” Kenzi blurted out.

 “I’m trying, but it’s not that easy,” Lauren clarified, sitting down at her desk, “She damaged her hippocampus and she will heal, but it takes time. Once it heals, she should be able to get them back.”

“But then she will have no idea that she’s the cream in Bo bear’s cookies…..” Kenzi said jumping out her bed exasperated, but realized her slip.

“Uh… Uh FIGURATIVELY speaking of course,” Kenzi recovered, mid pace beside her bed.

Lauren laughed lightly, “Kenzi, I know that Bo and Tamsin are a great team. An... and they are a couple, minus the case of amnesia. I kind of figured it out before Bo even came and told me.”

Kenzi slowly sank into her bed trying to figure out how to proceed, but finally threw caution to the wind, “Sooooooooo….. emmmmm….  Yer not stewing like vegetables in broth about this?”

“I… I was initially surprised and shocked Kenzi,” Lauren confessed, sitting back in her chair, taking a view of the ceiling and throwing her left hand up in the air in surrender, “BUT Tamsin’s dedication to Bo, the fact that she has a conscience and HEALED one of my team, and her pledge of fealty to Bo told me that.  Ummm… While Bo and I had a great thing… if you love someone that damn much, you have to let them go.”

Kenzi thought that was really big of her and was surprised that Lauren didn’t take advantage of the situation by shacking up with Bo immediately. That was Tamsin’s end game after all, but before she thought about it further she finally asked, “Do you know the reason why Tamsin is doing what she’s doing? … I... I mean eagle eye view.”

Lauren smiled and replied, “I think you mean bird’s eye view. An eagle’s sight can be point specific from far away like a zoom lens. To answer your question, yes, I know Tamsin’s full mission. She never said it directly to me, but I inferred that she is on her last and final life and undertaking this final good deed, all because of her unquenchable desire to please and love Bo with everything she has left. So her mission is to find me and make Bo and I a couple again. Then… then…. Expire.”

Lauren slouched deeper into her chair, not believing she was defending Tamsin. 

“Yea ya hit the nail on the head doc, but then, why aren’t you moving in then?” Kenzi asked, leaning forward.

“Because Kenzi,” Lauren huffed out, “I took a Hippocratic Oath to do no harm. Taking Bo now while Tamsin can’t even remember what they have, is doing harm to their relationship and being a horrible friend. Not doing my hardest to try to heal her is the same thing. And not helping out Tamsin would be like casting out a family member because of a difference of opinion. She is one of us when it all boils down to it. So she is out there flying blind and I need your help to keep Bo, Tamsin, and even Kendra safe and I have a plan.”

Kenzi was stunned by Lauren’s admissions. Had Tamsin really proven herself, done that much good for Lauren and her group where she was now rooting for Tamsin too? 

Then of course she learned a long time ago that in the happy sunshine gang, you learned to expect the unexpected. 

“So, wait, you’re batting for the big league family but also batting specifically for team… ehhhh Tammers?” Kenzi questioned, falling back into bed beside herself.

“I am team Bo, Kenzi, always have been,” Lauren stated, getting up as Drake entered her office and handed her a small stack of papers, “So are you and I need your help, all for team Bo?”

Kenzi rolled onto her stomach and smiled in a chippy voice, “What do you need Doc Hotpants?”

Lauren chucked at the moniker and then stated, “I need law enforcement badges for 3 people on my team to be able to work alongside with the 69th.”

“Wait, Bo bear just texted me, there is some urgent stuff going down that involves the Boston PD.  They have a Detective Rizzoli and a Maura Isles at their precinct,” Kenzi muttered, not knowing who those people were.

“Do you mean DOCTOR MAURA ISLES? I know her and Jane Rizzoli is her best friend and one of the top detectives in all of Massachusetts. Why are they there? It must be bad,” Lauren muttered to herself towards the end.

“OOOkkk. So we probably need Department of Homeland Security, AKA DHS, badges. Who do I make the badges out to?” Kenzi said formally, pulling out the laptop in front of her.

“Drake Cruz, Talan Roberts, annnnd,” Lauren paused since she saw the picture and name of a person not on her team, but assumed that Drake had his reasons, “Alex Flanders.”

“You’re not going?” Kenzi asked.

“No. Talan has medical expertise and will serve in my place. My presence will only hinder things there Kenzi,” Lauren admitted, scanning the ceiling.

“OK, send their pics and your location. Four DHS ID’s with profiles to match, coming up for Alex, Drake, Talan, annnnd most importantly…. ME!!!” Kenzi said, clicking away.

After thinking in a quiet car for a long time, Bo texted Kenzi about the situation as succinctly as possible. Bo was surprised that Kenzi didn’t shoot anything back quickly, since she was probably still asleep, Bo thought.

In time, however, Kenzi texted back.

‘Yo Bo Bear. Sorry talking to Lauren. She also filled me on the details abt Tammers amnesia… total bummer BTW. N she supports yer team Valkyrie status.  –K’

‘She told you? – Bo’

‘Yeppers. Don’t discount the Kenzi-nator!’

‘Yea, Lauren’s been oddly enough supportive. She’s a bigger person than I am. –B’

‘L also knows about T’s mission to get you back as an item but refuses to move in on T’s digs outa respect…. Serious respect 4real. –K’

‘Wow. If d roles were reversed, don’t know if I’d do the same, but then I guess it would be like moving in when the bed isn’t even cold yet. –Bo’

‘T and L both share one thing in common, I bet even now with amnesia Tammers, they BOTH want you to be happy. They both love you. T-sam, deep in her heart knows, but has no events to back it up.  Give her space. K? I’ll see you later, got some work 2 do. –K’

‘K TTYL. Love you. – Bo’

“So how far are we from the 69th?” Bo asked Kendra, who was concentrating on the road with her police flashers on but no sirens.

“About 30 minutes. The rest of the team made a stop to take a break and get food, but we need to forge ahead since we have people waiting on us. Hey Bo, I know you want to see Tamsin, but with the Boston PD there, we have to get down to business. Do you have your badge and gun at least? We need to look like a normal precinct,” Kendra questioned, glancing at Bo’s extremely tight black leather pants and dark blue skin hugging leather bodice. Her outfit also showed, as usual, a large amount of cleavage and skin.

Kendra didn’t have to worry about what she wore since her and the team already had on more or less their standard issue gear and swapped back to their normal weapons package from the precinct once the joint drills were over.  She did however remember to remove her insignias from her collar from the Burning Cypress clan.

Bo unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over her seat to get her duffle bag in back. She quickly rummaged through it and pulled out a couple of items and tossed them onto the front dash.

“Well Kendra,” Bo said facing front again sorting through her items, “you don’t need to beat around the bush for me ok? You’re one of the gang now and have been for some time.”

Kendra nodded and glanced at Bo who leaned her chair back and reached for the zipper for her top.  She realized that Bo was going to change right then and there. It was a good thing all the windows were tinted and Bo had more coverage since most of her body was now below the windows in her reclined position, in addition to their SUV being higher up than most cars.

Not that Kendra minded, but being observant, she became aware that Bo also pulled out a bra and more formal black leather pants which meant Bo was about to bare all and wasn’t even bothered by the fact that Kendra was next to her.

Bo unzipped her bodice and tossed it in back and donned on her bra and a looser, sleeveless white button down shirt. She then took off her boots and Bo shimmy out of her exceedingly tight leather pants. As Bo pulled them off her legs, she noticed Kendra’s aura changed to one of jealousy. It was then she found that Kendra was sneakily stealing glances at her from the overly large rear view mirror. 

‘Holy crap, Bo is stacked,’ Kendra thought, glancing at her mirror, in addition to her peripheral vision, to get a clandestine view of her. Kendra wanted on know what the competition looked like and now was as good a time as any. Bo wasn’t muscular, but toned. She was curvaceous even without her clothing. Her skin was smooth and flawless. Her body had no scars and she wore little makeup on her face. By the time Bo transitioned to just brushing her hair, Kendra felt really threatened. Bo had a natural beauty about her normally, but wow, if she dropped her clothes for anyone that was even remotely attracted to her, they’d fall for her in an instant. No succubus powers were needed in that case. Kendra had several scars from all her time with the 69th, but most were covered by her clothing. She made it a point to pull her weight, and then some, and it always put her in danger and harm’s way. Lucky for her, Dyson still found her attractive.

It was apparent to Bo that Kendra really didn’t play on her playground since her aura really didn’t spike that way, but it was clear that Kendra was having issues with Bo’s body and was envious of it to an extent due more so to the fact that Bo was a threat to Kendra’s relationship to Dyson.

This insight made Bo change a little faster as she pulled on the not so tight leather pants and buttoned them up. 

Bo refastened her seatbelt and corrected her seat back as she started to brush her hair. Bo felt that by doing something more ordinary, it would make the awkwardness of the moment go away, but instead Kendra’s aura kept increasing in envy. Bo noticed that Kendra did her best to look natural and it worked, if it wasn’t for the fact that Bo could read auras.

Finally Bo just broke the silence, “Kendra, it is I that am supposed to be jealous of you, not reverse, ok?  You got Dyson even though I have his wolf.”

Kendra was surprised at Bo’s statement since it was on target, but chose to act surprised, “Huh Bo, why do you say that?”

“I read aura’s Kendra,” Bo put, bluntly looking at her dead on.

‘Oh shit, I forgot about that,’ Kendra mused. That also meant she was caught stealing glances at Bo while she was changing.

Kendra found it best to just move on and change topics, “Hey, We’ve been on the road for over 3 hours, so let’s pull over and grab some energy bars and stretch our legs, OK?”

“Sure,” Bo smiled, trying to find a way to put Kendra’s thoughts at ease at a later time.

Kendra pulled over to the side of the road and, since it was a cool day, just parked the car in the middle of stretches of farmland.

It was quick as Kendra located the bag of water and energy bars and sat on the opened trunk of the SUV, staring down the road. 

Bo joined her a brief time later; putting on her dagger, Glock, and vest, all compliments of Tamsin.

“So do I look special agent enough Captain?” Bo teased, modeling her outfit in front of Kendra before she sat down.

“Whatever,” Kendra responded deep in thought.

“The correct way to say it is,” Bo responded as she plopped down next to Kendra, “’Whatever, succubus.”

Kendra chuckled at that comment and Bo followed. 

Tamsin touched their lives and she just kind of rubbed off on them.

Kendra finally looked over to Bo and murmured, “I hope you can get her back Bo and find a way for her to get out of her predicament.”

Bo thought about how much she missed her Valkyrie. Bo could read her at the church, but chose not to.  She spent so much time with Tamsin, she should have known better. She was glad Arin was in her corner, at least for now. Bo didn’t know until today that she touched Arin’s life as well.

Bo loved Tamsin’s rough outer exterior that seemed impenetrable because it was protecting her beautiful heart. She felt all along and fell in love with Bo the moment she refused to bring her to her dad.

She felt the pang of guilt like she cheated on Tamsin when Lauren and her were in their embrace. Bo knew her heart went astray since the old feelings of the love they had once before came to the surface.

Bo acutely remembered and flashed back to when she was sobbing on the organist bench with Lauren.

‘Lauren, do you think a succubus can have true love?’ Bo asked, still crying on Lauren’s shoulder.

‘Of course, Bo. Being a succubus just means you need to feed, but you can still achieve all the other emotional human states,’ Lauren mentioned, stroking her arm.

‘Then why am I so good at screwing them up,’ Bo mumbled.

‘Succubi, generally, as a species, normally don’t know what true love is. They feel that lust is all that is needed. While that is true for them to survive, they never achieve any sort of lasting relationships. They are, statistically, a disproportionately large group of self-centered, narcissistic, sentient beings. Bo you’re not in that group. You are extremely atypical of your species, as a matter of fact, I have only run into 1. You. When you look into history again there is only one. Bo Dennis, the unaligned succubus. You are unique, doing what’s right, not what’s coded into your DNA,” Lauren said without emotions.

‘Yea, but true love means a monogamous relationship which I can’t have because of my feeding patterns,’ Bo mentioned despondently.

‘They’re not mutually inclusive. If that was true, then exotic adult industry actors would never get hitched. So true love is possible Bo, you and Tamsin just have to work around your condition,’ Lauren summed up, holding Bo in closer.

‘So what happened to us Lauren? REALLY?’ Bo finally said, breaking the hug and now looking deep into Lauren’s eyes. Bo wanted, for once, an honest, blunt, unabated answer; the type that only Tamsin would give if she did not avoid the question all together.

‘Does it matter? You are with Tamsin now,’ Lauren mumbled and looked down; when she looked up, Bo was still there waiting for a response with a gentle, kind look. Lauren exhaled and gave in and clarified, ‘We drifted. As much as I wanted to be part of your life and you in mine, I was like the side kick behind the scenes. I felt like an appendix at times. Not really much use, but more of a liability and painful if infected. Tamsin is a fighter and a lover as are you, just in differing proportions. I am that too, but my fight involves me in a lab, which is not with you in the field. That kept us apart Bo. Then you were always off saving the world and who am I to stop that?’ Lauren meekly stated, looking away again.

‘Crap Lauren, and you just couldn’t tell me that?’ Bo responded upset, throwing her hands in the air.

‘Well I’d be selfish if I asked you to stay, being a proverbial tether, and if I went with you, I’d be a liability,’ Lauren continued to explain.

‘NO.  You’re NOT a liability. You are strong in your own way,’ Bo rebutted forcefully, but she knew Lauren had a valid point, although it could be worked out.

‘And… and I guess the straw that broke the camel’s back was Tamsin. She admitted to kissing you in Brazenwood to my face and I slapped her really hard. I was insanely jealous that that fucking cun…. VALKYRIE would dare touch you. MY *BO*, ’ Lauren said shakily, looking away, trying to compose her thoughts.

‘Oh,’ murmured Bo. She never knew that cat was out of the bag already.

Lauren was still incensed and continued, ‘So what was I supposed to do when I saw you next, add her to the ‘no feed’ list which already had Dyson? And YES, I was about to as well, but TO WHAT END?’

‘I was not enough but, even though I allowed you to feed off others, I was having serious reservations about it. Given time, I’d starve you to death again when the list got long enough and THAT is what made me unhappy. Unhappy that I can’t have you to myself, unhappy that I have to manage a ‘list’ of approved feeders, unhappy that I never got to see you, unhappy that you weren’t in my arms many of the nights. I wasn’t enough Bo!’ Lauren angrily stated as her eyes welled up.  

‘YOU WERE ENOUGH! You had my heart and then you broke it! We could have worked it out babe!’ Bo roared, getting up out of the chair, walking away a couple paces to calm down.

Lauren knew she was treading on thin ice, but needed to give Bo better clarity rather than slighting Tamsin by persuading Bo to come back to her. It was just the right thing to do.

‘Bo, does Tamsin allow you to feed from others freely, without a list?’ Lauren asked, talking to Bo’s back, but she nodded, wiping her face.

‘Does she allow you to be away for long periods of time without affecting the quality of your relationship?’

Another nod came from Bo.

‘Does she love you without conditions and reservations?’

Bo gave another quick nod.

‘Before the amnesia, were you BOTH happy?’

Yet another nod.

‘Will she be willing to give you away, no matter the cost for her, if it meant you’d be in a better place?’

Another nod came, but Bo’s breathing was inconsistent, looking at how she trembled from behind.  Tears fell to the floor in front of Bo.

‘Bo, you would have answered no to all those questions had it been me except for the very last one,’ Lauren stated factually, ‘an... and that’s the singular option I am left with Bo.’

Lauren finally got up from the bench and hugged Bo from behind. Bo was trying to be strong but more of her tears flowed.

Lauren finally turned Bo around and kissed Bo’s forehead and brought her into a hug again.

Lauren smiled and then whispered into her friend’s ear, ‘Run to her. Get her back and never let her go.  Got it?”

Bo just whispered through her tears, ‘I love you, Lauren.’

‘I love you too, babe,’ Lauren responded.

This was crushing for Bo. Within hours today, she proclaimed her love to three people and all three said they loved her back. Everyone loved her, but all three closed the relationship door on her, in her face, and the worst one was Tamsin.

That hurt Bo more than anything else.

A tear escaped her eyes and Kendra noticed after a long pause.

“Are you OK, Bo?” Kendra asked, concerned that she said something to upset her.

“I’m fine, Kenz,” Bo said, nodding her head and wiping the singular tear away, looking off down the road, “I just remembered the fact that I told three people that I loved them. Tamsin, I told her that I loved her today, and she told me that she loved me too, but in such a way that it meant our end. She can’t remember crap so no surprise there. Lauren, yea, she said she loved me too, but also told me I was the worst girlfriend ever, in a nice way, because I couldn’t be with her more often and was a peripheral part of her life since I always play superwoman, saving this fucking hell hole of a world all the time!”

Bo was getting really worked up as she jumped off the back of the Suburban, pacing and throwing her hands in the air wildly, keeping her back to Kendra.

Kendra noticed Bo was borderline furious and had the same expression she probably had earlier when she blew up on Alex. Whatever Bo was about to say, Kendra surmised to just let her just vent. Bo listed off Tamsin, Lauren, and then she realized there was only one person left to vent about and that was Dyson, her life mate. This was going to be interesting and, at the last possible second, she also realized that Bo just called her Kenz, not Kendra.

“God, then we have Dyson! We had it made! He loved me. I loved him. It was great since I only needed to feed off him, since he was a strong Fae. I loved him because of his loyalty, intelligence, humor and wit. He was patient and gentle, but a fierce warrior too. God, he was fierce in bed too, Kenz and boy did he ever satisfy. THEN the fucking Norn took his love away! I just still want to kill that bitch. And by the time he got his love back? I already moved on. God, I’m surprised Kendra just doesn’t hate my fucking guts and try kill me every chance she gets! I took his wolf, AKA his balls, Kenz and I confuse the crap out of him since every fucking time I get near him, his aura still spikes a little, and Kendra must be holding out on him since his aura levels remain high. God, I hope Kendra can forgive all the shit I did to screw her and their relationship over. Yea Kenz, he told me he loved me too, but as a friend! ... FUCK ME! Kendra has to constantly live in fear that one day I’ll swoop in like some vulture and snatch him away. Yea, I gave my word to her that I won’t fuck him and that is fine and I can live with it. I just hope to high heavens that my tits just don’t pop out accidentally in front of him someday and royally fuck things up even more,” Bo yelled, completing most of her tirade and looked over to ‘Kenzi’ and realized that in her quest to vent, she forgot that she was talking to Ken-dra not Ken-zi.

‘Oh shit’ Bo thought as her mouth dropped open, to which she covered with a hand a heartbeat later.

“I’m … I’m so sorry Kendra,” Bo stammered out.

Kendra had no idea what to say or do. While it was good she was getting the inside scoop about Dyson and Bo, not only was it TMI, it wasn’t meant for her since those statements were Bo’s most private thoughts, only reserved for her best friend, Kenzi. She just looked on at a frustrated succubus at her wits end, venting whatever came to her brain first. Finally, Bo did turn to her and Bo’s expression was priceless, but she made it a point to not embarrass her more since Bo was Dyson’s friend and part of the gang. In addition, Kendra vented on Alex who was only associated to Kendra loosely, so she knew Bo wasn’t crazy she, like Kendra, just needed a release and what Bo said was a doozey to just kept bottled up inside.

A human being dumped three times in one day was extremely bad, but being a hot succubus too? This was something of apocalyptic proportions Kendra mused.

Kendra just nodded slowly with a poker face, but since Bo shared, Kendra decided to reply calmly and do the same.

“Bo, just take a deep breath and take it a step at a time. You’ll get Tamsin back, just be patient with her.  OK? Look, you did it once, you can do it again. Also, I hold out on Dyson because he is a shifter, but also in part because I am inexperienced in the field of… of physical… ummmm intimacy,” Kendra stuttered out, trying to find out how to convey it to her frenemy.

“You two seem to get along fine and you have all the moves from what I can tell from the hospital thing alone,” Bo questioned, sitting back down next to Kendra, taking a sip from her water bottle.

Kendra just looked away and then droned out, “I am an expert tease but kind of beginner when.. ummm.. the lights go out. Dyson is extremely skilled, as you mentioned, and many things are new to me.”

Bo thought about this and then asked nonchalantly to ease the tension, “OK, I can teach you if you don’t mind? I also know some tricks which drives Dyson mad to no end.”

Kendra hesitated and looked at Bo, still a little uncomfortable, “I .. ummmm my compass points in a different direction from yours Bo.”

“I know,” Bo reassured, making sure to give her space, “I can describe it to you, but a demonstration is sometimes better short of Dyson himself. Either which way, you can stop at any time. Just say the word.”

“OK, I’ll think about it,” Kendra said softly deep in thought. The images of both of them rolling in the proverbial hay made her uneasy, but if she could learn at least some of Bo’s moves, especially the ones she pulled on Dyson, then she’d be able to satisfy her life mate better. Also, Kendra deduced that if she was as good in bed, then Bo would be less of a threat to their relationship.

“Look,” Bo said, “It’s the least I can do for both of you after I messed things up… and my tits have never just popped out accidentally, ok?”

Kendra and Bo laughed and in a way, by both sharing some of their vulnerabilities and insecurities with each other, they were actually getting along better now.

Arin rushed through the portal into Valhalla, once through, she broke into a run almost knocking over the unit guarding the gate. 

Her horse was waiting for her as she mounted it quickly breaking off into a gallop not wasting any time.

It was night, and the landscape whizzed past her as Arin prodded her horse to go faster.

Arin, was in civilian clothing her sword, bow, quiver of arrows and shield was already mounted on the side saddle bags of the war horse over top of its armor.

5 other armored horses with Valkyries were approaching from afar.  They were flanking her on the sides and behind her.  Arin just glanced at them and pulled out a bow and loaded it with a single arrow but still went galloping forward.

Minutes seemed like hours as her heart thumped hard on her chest.

Finally the Hall of Warriors came into view as Arin glanced behind her with the other 5 closing fast.  She put the quiver of her shoulder and bow on her back.

Arin’s horse didn’t even come to a complete stop as she jumped off and ran beside it to grab her sword which she mounted around her waist and shield on her left arm.

The other 5 a couple seconds later dismounted their horses also not letting the horse go to a complete too and 3 drew their swords and the rear 2 loaded bows.

Arin drew her sword as they approached her with lightning speed. 

“Where’s the rest of the division, Hrist?” Arin requested the lead Valkyrie turning to take the lead on entering the hall.

“Enroute still, my guess 5 minintes.” Hrist reported taking Arin’s right flank.

She was glad her whole unit came with her since something about Hildr’s urgency via the link was not right.  As such, she called upon her whole unit for backup but more so, since she was the twin sister of the missing Valkyrie, which gave her broader authorities to unofficially command a whole division of 60.

They advanced down the hall in a 2 column formation aware that an ambush could be waiting for them behind each statue but chose to move forward faster as the sound of a single sword fight could be heard further away.

As they briskly advanced, they saw 2 figures actively fighting by the statue of Gordread while 5 others watched.  This were Valkyries from 3, 4, 8, Odin’s order and all dark.  The singular figure from 1, 1, 1 was holding out with multiple arrows sticking out of her shoulders.  She had broken off all tails ends but was fighting in a degraded condition and was about to lose the battle. 

It was Hildr.  Arin wondered here the 2 other assigned Valkyrie’s were for the hall.

Finally after blocking a big swing Hildr fell to the ground as the other head butted her at close range.

She was raising her sword for the kill and Hildr tried her hardest to roll but wouldn’t make it in time to avoid the kill blow.

‘ARCHERS GO!’ Arin ordered since even at sprint pace, she would not be able to make it into position.

‘STAY DOWN Hildr!’ Arin also communicated sheathing her sword in exchange for more speed.

2 arrows whizzed past Arin’s shoulder and found their way to their target, impaling the attacking Valkyrie in the chest.

All the other 5 turned around and brought up their shields and drew their swords in a trained fashion.

The Valkyrie that challenged Hildr was set back a couple of paces and still continued her forward march to kill Hildr and Arin had to act quickly.

Arin charged the still assembling formation of 3,4,8 and did a flying side kicked to one Valkyrie on the right while swinging her heavy shield with the left, essentially parting the wall that was forming up with 2 loud dull thuds.

She landed and rolled on the floor to adeptly avoid the swinging sword of the Valkyrie still advancing on Hildr.  As Arin got up from the roll she got up drew her dagger and impaled the other under the chin deep into her skull.

She pulled out her dagger from the now dead Valkyrie’s skull and didn’t even watch her fall with a loud clatter as she turned and yelled at the remaining Valkyries of 3, 4, 8.

In the corner of her eye she saw 2 other Valkyries flanking the door with several arrows in them dead.

“What’s going on here?!  This hall is scared by Odin’s and even Freya’s decree!” Arin yelled.  She also could hear urgent beating sounds coming from the door to the hall.

‘Hrist, stand next to the door to the hall and get ready to unlock it when you can.  We need backup now,’ Arin thought out urgently.

Kara the lead for 3,4,8 finally calmly stepped forward and just smiled in an aloof manner, “Wow Hildr called for backup from the LOWEST order, the 15th?  Hildr must be getting desperate, but all those years of solitude kinda does a number on you.”  She then did a twirling motion with her index finger to the side of her head.

“What the fuck are you doing killing your own kind and desecrating the Hall,” Arin barked back circling slowly in a relaxed stance to which Kara who did the same.

‘Where’s ARE YOU division 12!’ Arin thought to the lead of 15,12,1.

‘2 minutes riding in hot,’ a voice responded.

Arin knew she was in for a fight and dying wasn’t an option.  In order to uphold the legend of the Missing Valkyrie, Tamsin, and to lead the entire sisterhood to the new order if Tamsin falls, she needed to stand her ground and win by any means necessary.

“Who said anything about doing *bad* things to the Hall of Warriors,” Kara said with a devilish smile motioning to the entire structure, “We are here to protect all the inhabitants of the Hall.”

“And so you decide to do that by killing the protectors of the Hall?” Arin questioned keeping her steely gaze on Kara.  The remaining Valkyries in her unit were also on a hair trigger in case anyone made a move.

Kara just laughed.  “I was just getting rid of the trash Arin.  You see, Hildr is a traitor to us all for falling in love so she had to be dealt and made an example of as well of her other lackeys who sympathized with her,” she said jerking her head toward the 2 dead Valkyries at door but continued to circle, “but  I am better than that, and *I* am the best.  And to think I was holding the Missing Valkyrie with such high regard until I found out it was Tamsin who whored herself for a stupid succubus.  Boy that succubus must have messed her up BIG TIME and she now has Tamsin licking her boots without even being enthralled.  *PATHETIC*.”

“Those weren’t your orders since I know not even Odin is that obtuse to give them,” Arin questioned getting bothered that she dared call her sister a whore.  Arin continued closing distance to Kara.  At this rate a fight was nearly unavoidable. 

“Nope they weren’t, but won’t Odin be so proud of me that I killed Hildr and all the rebels of the new order here and now and *Oh*, that means YOU and all your lackies.  I’ll take care of your human slut twin sister of yours later.  So let’s cut the crap and shall we dance?” Kara grinned evilly.  

Kara was good at the sword.  Any sword or swords.  That skill also lent her to be great at the double short staff.  That was the problem, and Tamsin did tell her that since that is how she lost out against her during the last tournament.  Tamsin was good at short staff too, just not as good at Kara.  Also Kara was pretty unpredictable in a fight.

Right now Kara and Arin had the standard Valkyrie weapons which consisted of a standard straight sword, dagger and bow with quiver and no plate armor.  Beside Arin who was in civilian clothing, everyone else was in their standard white robes and respective sashes. 

Arin was also acutely aware that Kara’s sword wasn’t ordinary.  Rumor had it and it was actually 2 swords that locked together.  Kara just kept it as one since she was able to overpower her opponents without using both.

Arin knew she was at a major disadvantage using traditional Valkyrie weapons, but she still had a trick up her sleeve or two.

Arin just nodded since what choice did she have? 

Both Arin and Kara removed their Bow, quiver and shields.

‘Unlock the door when Kara’s unit gets too distracted,’ Arin thought to Hrist urgently.

To Arin’s surprise another voice popped in her head, ‘ARIIINNN! Don’t fucking tell me you’re squaring off with Kara of the *THIRD* order.  Gods dammit!!!’

It was Tamsin who just put her head on her desk at the 69th not believing the chatter she was hearing from the sisterhood.

‘Yea, give me a minute sis, and she’ll be lying on her back dead,’ Arin thought back with false bravado.

‘FUCK!  Do you still have your tessens (Steel bladed fans),’ Tamsin thought back quickly.

‘Yup, in my boots and THAT is how I plan to take her down,’ Arin thought back smugly.

‘FUCK.  I hope those clandestine Tessenjutsu lessons you have been taking across several life times paid off for an extremely rare martial art.  Listen, Kara is really good at long and mid range attacks but ok on close range and really good on her ground work.  So WAIT for her to make a mistake, and burst in and switch to your fans which should take her off guard.  DON’T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME,  I’ll be there ASAP.’ Tamsin quickly communicated when she heard a commotion in the area.

Tamsin’s prayers were answered when she locked eyes on Kendra first, but her gazed reflexively moved Bo a few steps behind, a beautiful succubus who looked even hotter in her badge and custom vest.  For once she was not spilling out all over the place.  Tamsin made sure to shake that thought off in a snap.

They were approaching her area quickly and Tamsin had an idea and needed Bo’s dagger.  That and the gems she had left in the hilt of her own dagger, one of which was marked to go to the hall of warriors.  That combination would allow her to get to the Hall quickly and be able to slay who ever she needed in order to save Arin.

Tamsin shot up out of her desk and walked purposefully toward Bo who had a smile of warmth on her face.

Bo was happy to see Tamsin again and she grinned since she had a second chance and seeing Tamsin rush over to her made her heart flutter. 

Tamsin stopped short of Bo and just stated, “Hey Bo, I need to borrow your dagger NOW.”  Tamsin put her hand on it and Bo stopped her from taking it.

“Wha….” Bo responded in confusion and she felt Tamsin try to just take her dagger but she stopped her from drawing it out of its sheath.  Bo pushed her away but Tamsin was insistent.

‘Fuck I don’t have time to explain,’ Tamsin thought to herself so she brought Bo into a hug and planted her lips on her.  She needed to weaken Bo’s resolve enough to get the dagger and run.  Tamsin also knew that if she told Bo everything, Bo would be dumb enough to come along and put herself in danger too.

Bo was in heaven as Tamsin gave her a deep urgent kiss.  The kiss Tamsin gave her was one that she sorely missed and it was as if the split never occurred.

Kendra just thought it best to go to the conference room where Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles were and stall.

Tamsin’s tongue fought and finally made it past’s Bo’s lips.  Bo was really into it and she put one of her hands up to stoke her Valkyrie’s cheek while the other bringing Tamsin in closer since it rested on the small of her back.

Bingo, Tamsin surmised and she quickly and adeptly grabbed Bo’s dagger and made a break for it.

Bo was confused as to what just happened and realized quickly that she was duped for her dagger and ran after her to the cold cases storage room.

Tamsin tried to lose her but Bo was too fast so Tamsin locked herself into a gated back area.  Bo reached the door and shook it violently to get in to no avail.

“Tamsin,” Bo pleaded, “Let me in whatever it is, we can work it out.  We are a family.”

Tamsin just ignored Bo, pulled out her dagger and took the cap of her hilt and poured out the various blue gems and was searching for one in particular.

“BO!  Relax, I need to save me sister Arin, OK?!  She fighting someone in the 3rd order now so I have to help before she gets killed,” Tamsin urgently huffed out putting the correct gem on the ground.

“Let me help TAMSIN!” Bo yelled at her but knew as stubborn as Tamsin was she wouldn’t open the gated door.  It was then Bo saw a hand held ram on one of the shelves used on raids.

Tamsin just ignored her once again and put the cap back on her dagger and then slammed the hilt down on the gem crushing it.

Sure enough a portal appeared and there was a view of multiple Valkyries staring each other down but one set of them were in the middle of a duel.

Bo saw that Arin was evading the best she could but her sword was sheathed.  She instead was using what looked like 2 fans, one in each hand in combat.

Tamsin got up to run through the portal but instead Bo shoved her aside picking up her dagger again and ran through it first.

“BO! Dammit!” Tamsin grunted and ran after her.  ‘That stupid succubus is going to get us all in killed,’ Tamsin thought materializing in the hall next to Bo.

Arin knew that in order to survive long enough to have Kara mess up first, she needed to swap to her bladed fans.

“Let’s make it interesting shall we?” Arin stated with a click and an evil grin.

“Ohhhh I thought you’d never ask,” Kara replied sarcastically with smug look like she already won.

Arin sheathed her sword and pulled out her bladed fans expanded them and doing a standard Tessenjutsu fighting stance.  Her moves were graceful and precise.

“Wow,” Kara said unphased by the demonstration, “Get hot under the collar a lot Arin?  I was never a big FAN of those, but no matter.”

Kara in a swift motion separated her sword into 2 did a flurry of well-practiced moves to show that she was not to be trifled with.

“Come on, let’s get this over with, I still gotta kill that whore Tamsin and but at least get to kill her cunt twin sister first,” Kara said attacking Arin.

Arin was pissed and her emotions flared. 

Arin skillfully blocked the sword and kick attacks easily with her closed metal bladed fans since when the fans were closed, they were more akin to a small short staff with a spear like tip.  Opened however, the fan acted as a shield to hide her movements and cut like a blade since all the ends of each of the metal slats were razor sharp.  In addition, every couple of slats came to a short dagger type tip.  Even with it open it was rigid enough where it could still deflect most attacks in the hands of someone who had mastered the art.

Arin practiced several life times for this type of perfection.  She made it known only to Tamsin.  She kept it a secret since it was looked on as a weak dying art.  It was also seen by Valkyries as not a real weapon since it was a fan normally used to cool off samurai warriors in Japan.  It was also a weapon of last resort in feudal times when samurai were restricted from going into establishments with their swords.

Arin received minor cuts from Kara’s attacks but it only made her strengthen her resolve to come out on top.  Not for her sake, but for her sister who put everything on the line for her and the sisterhood.  She had to be the best to keep the hope of the new order alive. 

Arin was still enraged by the derogatory comments pointed at her and her sister.

Her movements increased in pace as did Kara’s who was actually retreating now somewhat.  Arin confused her opponents unfamiliar with her form and open and closed her fans as needed even mid strike to block and attack more efficiently.

Bo and Tamsin were just looking on at this scene now with great interest.

Tamsin was impressed.  She never saw her sister ever go full speed using her fans and Kara was on the retreat.  Arin rarely used her fans in battle unless she lost or was unable to use her standard Valkyrie weapons like her sword and dagger.

Bo found Arin graceful in her art.  The more she sped up, the more beauty in her form came through. 

Bo stepped forward with her hand on her dagger ready to stop this when she felt Tamsin stop her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

“No Bo,” Tamsin whispered, “we need her to finish this to whatever end.  For all our sakes.”

Bo mumbled back, “But she’ll get killed.”

Tamsin finally clarified, “She is fighting for her honor, a place amongst the sisterhood since she is in the lowest order.  She is also fighting for me and for you to protect the ideals of the new order.  She knows what is at stake and she won’t fail.”

“Can’t we do something?” Bo asked looking at Tamsin worried.

Tamsin found her neediness kind of cute but again dismissed that thought.

“Already am succubus.  Talking to her right now,” Tamsin smiled confidently with a click.

Kara was obviously getting flustered looking at her face and began to cast doubt, but Arin was much more powerful now since she felt and casted doubt back in addition to a Valkyrie war cry.  The room shook as everyone trembled at her might.

At that time Hrist opened the door to the hall as warriors led by General Fei came out and another set led by Sir Wallace.

Sir Wallace had one whole side of the room.

The general immediately pulled Hildr back with concern and was doing his best to patch her up.

At the same time, Tamsin became aware that Arin’s whole division filtered into the room, flanking the remainder of Kara’s whole unit.

‘Nice one sis, you got her in retreat, now KILL her.  Show this bitch that your art can spank hers any day.’ Tamsin thought to Arin.

‘Nooooo I will finish her slow that stupid bitch.  She’s MINE that overconfident dark whore!’ Arin spat back to Tamsin with distain.

Arin knew Kara’s history.  It was littered with bloodshed, misdeeds and betrayal.  She was no Valkyrie to her.  She was only feared and never had her respect.

*** ‘Don’t get ahead of yourself, she fights dirty,’ Tamsin advised.

‘*SO*…(blocking)... *DO* .. (blocking) … *I*!’ Arin thought rolling in low avoiding Kara first sword which went high and blocking the other low sword with a closed fan coming up from the roll.  She was at point blank range low front of Kara and with quick motion expanded her other fan on her rear and loaded arm and thrust it forward and up between Kara’s legs with all her strength.

Kara jumped up high into the air on impact and did a high pitched screech as Arin impaled her there.  Blood went flying everywhere and it was more pronounced when Arin did a slicing motion up upon removing her fan blade from her nether regions while standing back up.

Kara backed up and tried to regain her footing when Arin brusted in making most of her sword defenses useless blocking one sword with a closed fan and slicing across her chest with another.

Kara gurgled in pain again trying haplessly to retreat.

Finally Arin was in an ideal place to do a death blow but instead tossed one of her closed fans into the air above her and Arin ducked and blocked Kara’s swords again.

The fan flipped open fully in midair and made its way back to it wielder, Arin.  She caught it and then thrust her opened fan’s short daggers deep into each of Kara’s eye sockets.

Kara did a high pitched shrill which chilled everyone to the bone as she dropped one of her swords to cover her eyes stumbling back barely able to walk and failing her remaining sword wildly into the air to fend off Arin but without her vision it was a useless gesture.

Blood was everywhere and it was all Kara’s.  Blood was Dripping down her legs, across her now exposed chest, and eye sockets.

Arin then did a crescent kick to disarm Kara of her sword and then did a low round house as a crack was heard coming from Kara’s knee as she fell flat on the ground.

*** Arin just backed up and paused in full fighting stance with both fans fully expanded, one was used to fan herself stained with Kara’s blood as she grinned heartlessly at her handy work.

Bo turned away and hugged Tamsin tightly tucking her face under her chin from all the gore she just witnessed and more gore was about to come.

Tamsin was stunned and not much shocked her.  It wasn’t really the fact that Bo was hugging her, but it was Arin.  Arin had the same sadistic look Tamsin had when she herself was with Odin.  Arin was violating her creed since fighting dirty wasn’t really part of it but sadistic torture was definitely not part of what Freya practiced or preached.

Arin was falling into the darkness, the same darkness that consumed Tamsin in her quest to be the best.  It was not what Tamsin ever wanted for her sister, and Arin was now on a slippery slope to Hel or Hell.  The exact place Tamsin knew she was headed.

Bo was still trying to collect herself since she was not use to war and this much violence.

Tamsin soothed her succubus reflexively, rocking her gently and had no idea she was doing it.

Tamsin came to the sharp realization that Arin had managed to capture the loyalty of everyone in the room including Hildr’s.  All the heroes form the hall led by Sir Wallace and at least a division would die for her but more importantly, die for an ideal that Arin was carrying out and protecting the Missing Valkyrie’s legacy in addition the new order.

For Tamsin this was bitter sweet. 

Tamsin felt at ease that her sister COULD take her place and move the legacy of the Missing Valkyrie forward since she just unseated a 3rd order Valkyrie.  That meant for Tamsin that she could expire in peace.  After all, Bo had Lauren and Arin now. 

It was still a bitter pill to swallow since Arin was becoming the monster and demon Tamsin so hoped she would avoid.  Tamsin tasted the bitterness of one of her tears and thought quickly on how to back this down from a full scale revolution since Bo was with her.

Tamsin had Bo in her arms turning her away from the Arin and Kara feeling an extremely compelling urge to keep her safe.  Deep down Tamsin still cared for Bo and it was showing through her actions even though she had no memories to back it up.

The room fell silent with only Kara bleeding out in a pool of her own blood yelling expletives in agony at an all but silent audience.

Arin was plotting her next move as well and her mind was in a horrific place.  She felt accountable to no one and felt like a god.  She now relished internally and yearned for more bloodshed.  She also wanted revenge and payback.  She was sick and tired of being dictated to and made fun of from practically the whole sisterhood particularly Valkyries in Odin’s order.  She became aware at this time that she moved out the enormous shadow of her sister, Tamsin. 

Arin was adamant on making her mark and for her, the revolution and the new order started as soon as Kara swung at her.

Kenzi drove up to rocky dirt road to Lauren’s mansion slowly to take it easy on her beloved Tesla and was immediately greeted by Lauren’s security team before she even got to the front door.  They packed a lot of hardware, but were calm since they didn’t have their weapons drawn.

A muscular man with dirty blond wavy hair approached her driver’s side and smiled at her and then motioned her to drive up to the front door.  Kenzi noted from the DHS IDs she printed, that was Drake.

Drake ran beside her car the whole way and opened the door for her.

Kenzi stepped out of her sports car in somewhat more professional but still “Gothy” accessorized power black suit and hi fived Drake, “Yo thanks ‘ManDrake Root’!  Nice to meet you I’m Kenzi, Bo Bear’s BFF.  Well more like VWBFF, the VW is for very wonderful.  Hole cow,” Kenzi said patting his upper arm, “I haven’t seen this much muscle since I had all you can eat escargot!

Drake just laughed since he wasn’t accustom to her bright imaginative humor.

“Hey Kenzi,” Lauren called out with a big smile coming out of the front the door.

Kenzi just trotted up the steps and hugged Lauren, “Hey Doctor Who!  LOOK AT YOU!  Mansion, your own security detail, you’ve done well for yourself.”

“I’ve done ok Kenzi,” Lauren said humbly as they broke the hug.

“K, I love to stay and chat but I hear that Bo bear needs us so we gotta hit the ROAD!” Kenzi exclaimed in her normal energetic manner.

“Hey ManDrake!  Where’s Talan and Alex ‘cus we gotta prep and run!” Kenzi yelled out down the steps to him.

Talan, probably hearing his name, stepped out of the front door with his pack and medical bag.  Kenzi observed he had dark brown slicked back straight hair with a darker skin completion as well.  He looked Native American.  He was probably a field medic in addition to being a soldier. 

Talan stepped forward formally shook Kenzi’s hand and said, “Nice to meet you Kenzi.”

Drake grabbed his radio mic on his vest and just said, “OK, she’s good. Let her proceed.”

 A camo painted early 90’s Toyota 4runner made it up the hill with a single woman in it.  From her face, Kenzi knew it was Alex.

Alex parked quickly and got out of her truck opening her rear door to get her pack out as well.

Kenzi found it odd that her pack and even vest were slightly different from Drake’s and Talan’s.  Sure their vests had no identification on them but she knew they had to look similar to pass off that they were DHS.  Wait, Kenzi noted that all the cars parked except hers where newer black SUVs and Alex’s truck was a smaller 4runner with a very different paint scheme that looked like a DIY job.  Not that she minded since a 4runner was normally reliable vehicle.  It just needed to have an ipod dock and then it would be ok. 

Adding items quickly together Kenzi surmised that Alex was not part of Lauren’s team.

“Hey Lauren,” Kenzi asked through the side of her mouth standing next to her, “is Alex one of yours?”

Lauren just grinned knowing that Kenzi was always ahead of the game.  “No, Alex is part of the Burning Cypress Clan.  Tamsin and Kendra are working the security for their wedding.”

“Oh yea.  WAIT Alex FLANDERS like daughter of JESSICA Flanders… MAJOR ‘life saver’ Jessica Flanders?” Kenzi said turning to Lauren.

“I think so from what Drake has told me,” Lauren said shrugging.

“OOooookkk,” Kenzi said observing Drake’s and Alex’s interactions.  “Waaaiiit a sec…. they look like a…”

“DON’T say it, I think the same but they both deny it.  Drake is spinning up Alex at Kendra’s request to hone some of her tactical skills.  They work well together and seem like good FRIENDS,” Lauran clarified.

“Say no more Doctor Phil-a-buster.  The Kenzinator magic 8 ball says….” Kenzi then pretended to shake a decision ball, “Oh magic 8 ball are Drake and Alex lovers in *denial* which is more than just a river that runs through Egypt.”

Kenzi then looked down at her imaginary 8 ball and just grinned and said, “Oh!  I’m right AGAIN.”

“So what did it say?” Lauren asked with baited breath as Kenzi went down the steps with Talan. 

“Oh… nothing,” Kenzi smiled back over her shoulder mischievously.

“K!  Alex,” Kenzi greeted shaking her hand, “we need more standardized gear for you, so can someone get her a vest that at LEAST looks like yours Drake and maybe a pack too.  Hey check it,” Kenzi stated pull off her smaller back pack and yanking out some self-stick decals.  Put these on the backs of your vests after you get her one all right?”

“Got it,” Drake mentioned and radioed his team to get another vest and pack that fit her.

Talan read the decals aloud then commented, “DHS Home Land Security.  Nice.  Well at least my people have been doing home land security even before the white man came to this land.”

“Annnnd awesome me,” Kenzi point to herself, “HERE are your badges and IDs.  With my contacts you are now officially in their database at least for another month.”

Alex was finally handed another vest and pack from Lauren’s team and immediately proceeded to repack and Drake took care of labeling the vest. 

“OK, before we go and sing camping song like the wheels on the bus go round and round during the 3 and a half hour drive …. I wanted to let you know that I am your cybersecurity systems analyst at DHS.  You 3 are DHS law enforcement.  Read your profiles in your email on the way down,” Kenzi informed.

“Good you all have standard ARs and 40 Cal Glocks.” Kenzi muttered scanning each of them over.

“Oh, let me change my outer layer to match your team’s Drake before I put on the vest,” Alex mentioned referring to her navy long sleeve sports shirt since Drake and Talan wore black.

Alex nodded to Kenzi and walked to her SUV 12 feet away.  Drake and even Talan turned their backs to Alex but Kenzi still snuck a glance since Alex was changing with her back turned to all of them too.  Kenzi noted that Alex was well toned and had some small tattoos on her left upper arm.

Kenzi then slid next to Drake turning her back to Alex as well and said nothing but finally leaned over and whispered, “So bringing your girlfriend along Drake?  She’s got niiiiice tone… and you know what they say about nice tone.”

Drake just chuckled, “No she’s NOT my girlfriend.  We’re just friends OK?  She just works with me because Kendra asked me to train her.”

Kenzi was just unconvinced but nodded and just muttered, “Uh huh.”

Drake did get curious about Kenzi’s last statement and fell right into her trap and finally asked, “So what do they say about nice tone.”

“Yea, like they always say, if she has nice tone, time to jump her ….”Kenzi said with a grin but Alex appeared in front of them adjusting her vest, “booooooo needs us so let’s go!  BTW, I need team affiliations everyone,” Kenzi announced putting both her hands high in the air as a gesture of importance, “I’ll start.  TEAM BO!  And I must say they ALWAYS WIN.  *ALWAYS*”

“Team Terminator,” Drake stated.

“Team Tamsin,” Talan announced with a nod.

“Team Kendra.  That’s *CAPTAIN* Kendra ‘Widow Maker’ Shaw to all of you,” Alex announced in a dead serious manner.

“OK, looks like we are all set.  So remember, ‘I’ve got the brains, you’ve got the brawn, let’s make lots of money!’” Kenzi announced shamelessly ripping lyrics off a Pet Shop Boys song.

Lauren approached the team ready to leave and hugged Drake, “Be careful out there ok?”

Drake nodded and whispered to Lauren, “I think Kenzi missed her calling.”

“Oh,” Lauren said giving him a puzzled look as she backed up.

“As a stand-up comedian,” Drake chuckled with Lauren joining in as Drake got in the driver’s side of the SUV.

“Yo Alex!” Kenzi blared, “take shotgun and help Drake navigate.  I’m like a size -1 and can fit anywhere, so the back is good with me.”

Kenzi winked surreptitiously at Drake who just shook his head in response.

Alex passed Lauren and meekly stated, “Thank you Doctor Lewis for allowing me to go.”

“You’re very welcome Alex.  Just be careful, you are Fae in a human only district,” Lauren warned, to which Alex nodded and got inside the front passenger side.

Drake put the car in drive and started to drive off to the 69th when Kenzi yelled, “OK everyone sing with me!  Weeeeellll, IIIIIIII ……. walked around the corner and I walked around the block and I walked right in to a doughnut shop….”


	37. Tough Love

Kara screeched, "Arin, I will enjoy *KILLING* you slowly in my next life several times you fucking cunt! I gonna stick your fans so far up are ass you'll taste the blades. 3, 4, 8 kill these bitches!"

There was still a dead silence and Kara looked like she was processing something from the link from her remaining team.

Arin just triumphantly stated, "At least I have a cunt you stupid slut. I have my whole division of 60 here against your 4. Also, Sir Wallace and the entire hall are at my command as well. You just got fucking OWNED you bitch. Don't EVER FUCK with me again, the new order or the twin sisters of light and dark."

Arin the announced loudly turning her attention to those surrounding her, "3, 4, 8 has defiled the hall and drew blood from their own. They have also endangered its inhabitants. Upholding your creed and all that is just, and the gods you serve, the NEW ORDER, I call upon you, Division 12, to KILL everyone in 3, 4, 8 but LEAVE Kara because she's mine!"

"Shit Bo," Tamsin said through her gritted teeth while pushing Bo back to see eye to eye but Tamsin still had one of her arms loosely around Bo's waist, "we're in BIG trouble. Gods why did you have to come along succubus!"

Bo was now acutely adept at translating Valkyrie and took that to mean, 'I love you too much to put you in harms way.' That alone warmed Bo's heart in a way.

"You *DO* care and I love you too. You're my bonded partner, so why not?" Bo backed up a little looking into Tamsin's beautiful green eye. She missed them and she missed being that close to her. Bo realized that Tamsin expressions and actions just now showed a deep concern for her, it demonstrated a love that never got taken away. Tamsin may have lost her memories, but love transcended those, because LOVE was more than just a bunch of memories although it did help to have them.

Tamsin and Bo then heard Arin's orders to kill all of Kara's unit.

"Bo CONCENTRATE. We need to back this down NOW," Tamsin informed pushing Bo off her, "I know that look Arin has, she knows and you and I are here and she's about to start a revolution and NOW is not the time Bo. Got it?"

Bo nodded confidently and composed herself. "What do you need me to do?" Bo asked.

"Just back me up. You're their god. Order them stand down!" Tamsin said urgently turning to Arin, "I'll take care of my sister."

Bo was deafened by the war cry of all the Valkyries, the clatter of swords and shields. The warriors from the hall looked on and cheered loudly as all of division 12 clashed with the remaining 4 who formed a defensive box with their backs to each other.

Tamsin rapidly disappeared into the field of Valkyries.

"Stop!" Bo yelled but no one seemed to heed her. The Valkyrie's were so concentrated on the task at hand, they couldn't hear her.

"STOP!" Bo yelled even louder but it was still drown out of the cheers and sounds of war.

Bo was mad that no one was listening to her and hated to see all this unnecessary violence, finally she yelled one more time with her eye's turning red with anger and a voice octaves lower, "I SAID STOP! You're goddess *COMMANDS* you to stop NOW!"

Her voice boomed and echoed shaking the hall. It deafened everyone.

It had the immediate reaction where all stopped their fighting and genuflected before her, even the warriors from the hall. 2 Valkyries of 3, 4, 8 were already dead but 2 were bleeding out profusely and stumbled a couple paces before falling on the ground dead as well. Tamsin was yelling in Arin's face blocking her from getting to Kara. Kara was sitting on the floor jeering Arin to kill her.

Arin stood still in her fighting form and just thought of the many ways to slowly and painfully kill Kara as the Valkyries clashed.

Tamsin caught up with Arin and stood in the way of her getting to Kara.

Arin was flabbergasted but yelled to Tamsin, "Are you defending this piece of shit Tamsin! You KNOW what she did to me right!"

"No, Arin but kill her Freya's way! Quickly," Tamsin yelled above all the clamor.

"No! You CAN'T take this AWAY FROM ME Tamsin!" Arin hollered pushing Tamsin how didn't back down. "You KNOW how much she put me down and disrespected me!" Arin then heard Bo voice ordering everyone to stop.

"I KNOW! But don't become her ARIN! Don't sink to her level. You do that, at the end of your life times you will go to hell … LIKE ME!" Tamsin pushed her back aware that it was silent again.

Kara spat back sitting up with her dagger, "Yea as long as you are in the sister hood Arin you stay alive YOU will be in hell. MY HELL! I'll get the last laugh after I sent Tamsin to hell and you will live in mine." Kara cackled.

A plume of smoke arose in the middle of the room and everyone knew who it was.

ODIN.

Tamsin was mid argument with Arin when they both saw it.

Tamsin yelled at everyone, "KNEEL EVERYONE! KNEEL NOW!"

Their only chance to avoid from being wished dead in an instant was to appease Odin although he had no claim on Freya's orders. Even so, Odin was still powerful enough to kill several orders by himself in hand to hand in addition to his powers.

All the warriors in the hall did the same.

Bo caught up to Tamsin and chose not to kneel as Odin fully took form. Bo yielded to no one.

Tamsin was so accustom to kneeling to Odin when the crap hit the fan, she too found herself genuflecting to his almost formed image.

Odin in all black formal attire with his brown almost black eyes slowly surveyed the sight before him.

His nodded to Bo but his eye's stopped on Tamsin who was looking at him. All the other Valkyries cowered before him and looked down.

Tamsin came to the realization that she was FALLEN and hence didn't need to, nor was it appropriate kneel to Odin.

'Oppps' Tamsin thought to herself but quickly needed to recover without making a scene. It was then she shifted her stance towards Bo bowing her head down to look at her boots.

Tamsin knew that since Bo and her were bonded to some extent, Tamsin really served Bo. She hated to kneel to anybody, but for some reason, it felt ok doing it for Bo. Tamsin really had no idea why. She internally sneered at the same time at the situation but Odin was never to be trifled in the context of this grave situation.

Bo never saw Tamsin so compliant before, but knew she was probably complaint for a reason since her dad was the one who could just wish her dead. She also felt so undeserving when Tamsin adjusted her stance to genuflect in front of her bowing her head in sincere reverence and respect to her.

Odin finally broke his empty stare at Tamsin and proceeded to address everyone loudly and unfeeling but looked on at Bo, "Kara has communicated me that rebels from the supposed New Order had come to Destroy the Hall and its inhabitants. I felt your presence my Ysabeau afterwards. Care to fill me in on what is going on?"

Bo felt uncomfortable being addressed directly in an accusatory manner, but more so it was the fact that Tamsin was still kneeling at her feet.

Bo turned to Tamsin first, not getting flustered and spoke in a decree, "Tamsin, you are my bonded partner. Rise. You are my *EQUAL*. There is no need to bow or cower before me out of fear."

Tamsin thought that was not only quite nice of Bo, it was also a gutsy move and she liked that. Essentially Bo just told everyone in the room that Odin and even Freya to an extent had their orders respect them out of fear. Bo wasn't like that. Bo's respect came from people willingly giving it to her without expecting anything in return. That was noble of her.

Tamsin stood up and pecked Bo on the cheek, returning her glance at Odin and glibly stated in an aloof manner, "Hey *DAD*. Just lost one of my contact lens. I was just trying to find it…."

Bo quickly whacked her arm lightly to prevent her from pissing off Odin more.

"OWCH Succubus!" Tamsin squealed jumping back a step, "Did you miss taking your meds this morning for that nervous tick you got?!"

Odin showed no feeling in any of his expressions but responded addressing Bo, "Tamsin can be quite a handful. She has a god complex, doesn't listen, and is adamantly stubborn. It's any wonder she's still alive."

Bo hated it when people disrespected her Valkyrie or anyone in her family for that matter and responded in kind, "I see where she gets it from. She must learn from the BEST."

Odin just blankly stared at Bo but Tamsin did and eye roll and Arin snickered at the ground in addition to several of the warriors in the hall joining in.

During the Odin and Bo stare-off, Tamsin leaned over scrunching her face and whispered into Bo's ear, "Should I be keeping score here Bo? Talk about *ME* shooting off my mouth."

Before Odin or Bo could continue, Kara yelled out, "We are ambushed by the whole 12th division! We held out as long as we could Odin! I beseech you to release your wrath on the 12th!"

Odin just ignored Kara and looked at on Bo but demanded, "Ysabeau, you are my blood daughter. While I hear things thought the link, I need to know. Are you here to do harm to this kingdom and why are you here?"

"Well *DAD*," Bo explained calmly," I am only here to help out Tamsin, the Valkyrie you made fallen as well as Arin. I came because Tamsin needed help to save her and preserve Valhalla. While I don't know the whole story, feel free to ask Arin."

"Arin belongs to Freya's order and Tamsin belongs to ….. YOU. Right now I only have Kara's word and there is no one left in my Order to refute it," Odin said with vaguely serious stare.

Kara just cackled.

Bo thought quickly and looked at Hildr. She was keeling on the ground before Odin but was ok, "Ask Hildr then?!" Bo demanded.

Odin just paused and replied, "She has taken a vow of silence and although I hear she can speak through General Fei that itself is an anecdotal account."

Bo then replied back knowing that Odin was purposefully testing her, "Then I will PROVE to you whatever Arin tells me is correct. While she has never sworn her allegiance or fealty to me, she is Tamsin's twin sister who *HAS*. Their bond that goes beyond fealty and even that of the sisterhood. She therefore represents Tamsin in her absence and I trust her the same. She is one of my own."

Odin just did a very slight nod with a slight grin at the challenge.

"Arin," Bo announced turning to her as she knelt, "RISE and come forth to me. Tell me what happened."

Arin felt flattered that Bo considered her family. She stood up with a brisk, confident motion, she strode forward sharply like she was under the orders of Freya and abruptly stood at attention before Bo and stated boldly, "My unit responded to Hildr. She contacted me via the link and I could feel her sense of urgency although she didn't speak as if she was in grave danger and something was very wrong. As such, I requested the whole division to converge on the hall. My unit was the first to arrive to see Hildr fighting one of Kara's unit with already several arrows in her. The other 2 guards under Odin assigned to the hall were already dead in an apparent ambush. My unit and I arrested the fighting and Kara told me that she was killing Hildr and all her sympathizers to protect the inhabitants of the hall since Hildr and those assigned to guard the hall weren't real Valkyrie's and didn't deserve to be guardians of the hall. I engaged Kara in hand to hand and won."

"Who gave you the orders to come to Hildr's aid and take up command of an entire division to slaughter 3, 4, 8?" Odin asked curiously to Arin.

"No one gave me orders. I was protecting Valhalla as per my creed at all costs unlike Kara who didn't get orders but chose to spill the blood wantonly of her own sisterhood under the same god" Arin stated and then Kara cut in.

"LIAR!" Kara yelled in her pool of blood to which Odin bellowed loudly, "Silence!"

"Give it a break DAD. Arin's UNIT saved your precious hall and all its warriors and not the division. ASK any of the warriors. As for proof, you probably heard Kara call out to you initially that Arin's UNIT ambushed her. Kara had no idea Arin's division arrived since she was blinded in her fight with Arin," Bo mentioned stepping in front of Odin's vision.

Odin just nodded slowly.

Bo continued, "Also you probably heard the Valkyrie chatter that Arin was fighting Kara in a fair 1 to 1 standoff," To which Odin gave another nod as Bo kept going, "So then if Kara and her team were really ambushed, then why was there a fair fight to the death? All bets are off in an ambush. Even then, if Kara wanted a fair fight with Arin, she would have killed all of her unit, but Arin's unit and whole division is still here."

Odin then said critically, "I wanted proof, and whispers and heresy. Kara did tell me that 15, 12, 3 did ambush her unit which is hard to believe since Arin and her unit is of the lowest order but it did come to me directly from Kara. There is nothing to support a FAIR fight between Arin and Kara. Kara is a honed 3rd order Valkyrie and Arin, even Tamsin, isn't nearly as skilled. Kara had to be overwhelmed in an ambush in order to be taken down."

Bo looked to Kara still bleeding out but now on her back and still in the process of dying.

It was then Bo strode rapidly next her Kara and proclaimed, "Look at Kara's injuries," Bo pointed sharply, "they are from a SINGLE type of weapon that isn't a standard weapon for a Valkyrie. The others in Kara's unit do show that they fell from a sword and dagger fight but these, are from a razor sharp steel bladed fan. Arin! Demonstration please?"

Arin adeptly reached into her boots and pulled out her fans and expanded them still stained and dripping with Kara's blood. She then proceeded to do a combination of well-practiced moves with the fans which included several spinning kicks.

"Thanks Arin." Bo smiled at her and Arin quickly holstered her fans and stood at attention once more.

Odin nodded lifting a brow and then asked, "You only just proved that Arin had a fair fight with Kara but who ambushed who is still up to speculation."

Bo turned around and surveyed the area once more and then yelled an order, "All Valkyries with bows, show me one of your arrows and hold them up high!"

A heart beat later a sea of arrows were lifted into the air from their kneeling position for those that had bows. It all showed a gold vane and a standard silver tip.

It was then Bo walked to Kara's quiver and pulled out a single arrow. The arrow had a black head and a black vane. Bo held it high and turned around displaying it slowly for everyone to see.

"THESE arrows belong to *YOUR* orders looking at its colorations ALONE, Odin. IF you observe, it is the same arrows in the 2 dead Valkyries at the door and the SAME ones I bet in Hildr. So let's stop screwing around and call a spade a spade? You can't fucking control your own orders and you're just deluding yourself thinking or believing otherwise," Bo concluded tossing Kara's arrow lazily at Odin's feet.

There was a silence as Odin and Bo stared each other down.

In the middle of all this, Tamsin realized Bo forgot to tell all the Valkyries to put away their arrows. The longer they were held up, the longer Bo was essentially rubbing the fact she was right in his face. When Odin's temper flared, it was bad and thought best to avoid it.

Tamsin, then, in the middle of the silence, addressed everyone in an informal manner, "Put your arrows away." And as if they were ordered, did so sharply.

Orin finally spoke after more silence ensued, "Your account of events, my daughter, leaves out one key detail. I felt 4 of Kara's unit die nearly all at once AFTER I felt you arrived. That still points to her unit being overwhelmed all at the same time. Tell me Arin," Odin said diverting his gaze at Arin, "by all accounts, it seems that you engaged Kara first, sadistically torturing and mauling her, then after your supporting division arrived, they then proceeded to kill the remaining of Kara's unit as if under orders. You admit not getting any orders to do so but yet someone gave a verbal order. Did YOU order the slaughter of my unit when Kara was already made an example of and you had the full division to stop further bloodshed?"

In the back of the room, a loud Valkyrie voice could be heard and all heeded for her immediately adjusted their stance to kneel before her.

"That's enough Odin! Arin and her division are MINE and I am accountable for them. I will NOT let her be treated like a miscreant!" Freya's voice echoed in the hall along with her 2 guards following behind as she advanced to the center of the room to join Bo and Odin.

"The Heroes of the Hall, LEAVE US!" Odin barked. There was some grumbling that followed but they all did as they were told and ventured back into the main hall.

She stopped in front of Arin and smiled slightly in reassurance and then stated softly, "Arin, I have heard the accounts of several of the Valkyries via the link in the division in addition to most of Bo's testimony backing up all those events I didn't have."

Freya then looked on to Bo and then Odin and finally asked Arin, "You defended and saved the Hall. You responded to a call to arms from Hildr knowing full well that no other Valkyrie would respond to another without a voice. You demonstrated leadership and courage and Odin and I are grateful. However, you are part of my order and we are as such held accountable for all our actions, because the ends never justify the means."

Freya paused as if wondering how to phase her statement and finally spoke in an authoritative and formal voice, "Arin of 15, 12, 3, did you secure the hall and THEN gave an order that killed the remaining Valkyries under 3, 4, 8?"

Arin felt miserable. While she wasn't a failure in securing the Hall, she did fail the expectations of her god, Freya. She knew she was going to be punished for this and there was no way around it.

Tamsin and Bo looked at Arin with concern, both knowing that they were helpless to backup Arin's action for kill all of 3, 4, 8. Had she been in Odin's camp, this might have passed without incident, but Freya held much higher standards. In addition, she killed Valkyries that rightly belonged to another god.

Arin finally looked back and locked onto Freya's eyes and announced for all to hear, "Yes, I secured the Hall however Kara not only threated to kill me and my unit in her next life but, in addition, she ordered them to kill everyone in my unit even after she was defeated a couple moments ago." She hated to admit she was wrong but in order to protect her division, she added, "This was my decision alone and I take….. "

Arin learned from her sister to avoid things head on that she herself was not willing to face but this time, for the good of the new order, Bo and her sister Tamsin, she cleared her throat and continued speaking up for all to hear, "I take FULL responsibility for my rash actions."

Kara, smiled and laughed weakly since she was fading but moaned, "You will pay for this Arin now AND in the next life. May the gods show NO mercy on your pathetic and pitiful soulllll.."

Everyone just ignored her comment and the hall fell silent.

Freya actually smiled at Arin and patted her shoulder as if saying the right thing redeemed her in some way.

Turning purposefully Odin, Freya stated to Odin, "Odin, Kara and her unit of 3, 4, 8 were foiled in their attempt to destabilize and possibly collapse the kingdom of Valhalla. Because of Arin's heroic and valiant efforts, this was summarily averted. Kara, for leading this deserves her current life to be forfeited without possibility of rebirth. It is your prerogative what you do with her remaining unit for their willing and complicit participation. I will have Arin be relegated to solely serving her sisters in Valhalla for the remainder of her current life time. She will never be allowed wield a weapon again or leave Valhalla while in this capacity. Do you agree with this arrangement?"

"Freya, I agree with you as it pertains to Kara but I have a WHOLE unit that is gone, that and the fact that no one filled in for Tamsin since we have not had our trials yet," Odin offered cold.

"Nooo Odinnnnn," Kara moaned out reaching her arm out vaguely in his direction, "I'll do anything, just don't take my livesssss… pleaseeeeeee. I… (cough) beg of you."

Odin looked over his shoulder in a snapping motion showing some annoyance to Kara, "Kara, you should feel privileged that I don't let Arin torture you more before you die for the last time!"

Arin felt even worse. She never tortured anyone ever but she wanted Kara to die slowly with the most amount of pain possible a couple moments ago. It all stemmed from the fact that Kara consistently put her down and showed her up on purpose to make herself feel better and more powerful.

Kara, was one of her nemeses, and Tamsin did her very best to protect her, but there was only so much she could do.

Odin calmly then turned his attention back to Freya, "We need souls of heroes, the GREATEST heroes, in order for this kingdom to remain viable. It will take maybe a year and a half to get those I resurrect in 3, 4, 8 to be trained and able to work for me again. I need competent Valkyrie warriors now since we are beginning to fall behind on collecting souls for the Hall."

Freya seemed to understand what he was getting at but chose to make him vocalize it, "So what do you propose?"

"Making Arin never pick up a weapon again in this life time is purely a waste of talent. Maybe I underestimated Arin. If she is able to defeat Kara unscathed and has the ability to lead an entire division, I require her services to collect souls. It is apparent she has eclipsed her sister, Tamsin, and will take a place in 3, 4, 8 until the trials are over. Even with this we may still fall behind. A unit consisting of a single Valkyrie aren't effective in large scale battles. She will probably be teamed up with 4, 1 8 for those."

Tamsin and Bo dead panned to Freya who looked down to consider this.

Bo grabbed onto Tamsin's hand reflexively and Tamsin's grip tightened onto hers in response.

'SHIT Arin! I spent all my fucking life times keeping you out of all this evil CRAP, and here you are diving in head first! What the heck was going on in your head to slaughter 3, 4, 8 AFTER your division surrounded them!' Tamsin relayed quickly at her wits end in total bewilderment.

'I'm …. I'm so so sorry sister, … I … I ….. I love you,' Arin stuttered back equally stunned.

"On the condition that she not be forced to break her EXISTING oaths she took for my order. Otherwise, Arin is yours to command until the trials are over and someone else takes her place. At that point, it will be HER choice which oath she will take up, yours or mine if she can rightfully advance to your order," Freya offered confidently.

Tamsin broke her grip with Bo and rushed forward placing herself between a shocked Arin and stoic Odin. She had done it so quickly that she had little time to process what she needed to say or do.

"NO!" Tamsin shrieked pointing aggressively toward Odin, "Get your fucking evil talons off of Arin!"

Tamsin knew after she said it, it was only going to strengthen Odin's resolve to keep Arin. Tamsin needed to offer something more and it was something that she swore she would never give him.

Herself.

Everyone looked onto Tamsin, the missing Valkyrie and bonded partner of Bo Dennis, the goddess of the new order. Tamsin's face contorted with pain and anger at the situation at hand.

Bo couldn't believe it and nor could anyone else as Tamsin slowly genuflected in front of Odin. She slowly and with pain registering on her face saluted him as if she was in his order once more.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD," Tamsin said gritting teeth looking at the ground.

Bo started to seethe with anger. Tamsin was HER Valkyrie and after all these months of freedom from Odin's dreadful reign, she was going back. No one was allowed to have her.

"Very amusing," Odin replied without feeling, "you're fallen and you became that way because of your disobedience to ME."

"I am the Missing Valkyrie who is MORE powerful than several first order Valkyries COMBINED. I have more power than anyone in your fucking order! I'm even more powerful than an entire unit," Tamsin looked at him but still kneeling parroting what others said about her. She kept her anger in check though, since she really had no offensive weapons that could defeat Odin but Bo did.

Bo drew her dagger Destiny and leapt into action quickly sliding in front or Tamsin and Odin. Bo's eyes were borderline blue and red and spat out angrily pointing her dagger to him, "Odin! I don't care if you are my Dad!," but Bo's tone changed several octaves lower and her eye's and body glowed red.

"How dare you even contemplate to take that is MINE! Tamsin belongs to *MY ORDER*, the NEW ORDER were I will reign supreme. I have seen the future and *I* am GOD HERE! *I* sat on your throne ODIN and ALL BOWED TO Meeeeeeee! For *I AM* what is foretold to arrive to fruition in your ancient texts. ONE KINDOM, ONE CODE and *ONE* GOD! ALL under ME!"

Odin closed his eyes briefly and a fierce wind whipped through the room and the skies darkened.

Bo laughed maniacally and pulled chi briefly from all the surrounding Valkyries in the division. Her glow only got brighter almost blinding.

Through all this, Freya yelled and communicated her orders and a sea of Valkyries thrust their shields forward with their swords drawn toward the front and bows toward that back.

Freya's 2 Valkyrie guards locked their shields together with their spears forward but Freya was in front of them. She then effortlessly vaulted 12 feet into the air and back floating and levitating most of the way. Mid way in the air, Freya drew her gold plated long sword which glowed blue and she also pulled off her ornate golden shield from her back and mounted it on her arm as well. She landed several feet behind her own guards in a fighting stance

Bo resisted the harsh winds standing her ground and then in a booming voice which deafened all bellowed deeply, "Freya, your orders belong to *ME* remember?!"

The wind howled and Bo attacked Odin who used his cane to defend himself, but was cut when he proceeded to attack Bo. Bo laughed and swung once more breaking through his cane which looked enchanted at well since it had a red glow around it.

Bo was on the attack as she wasn't going to let Odin win this time. No one messes with her family and no one ever, EVER messes with her bonded partner.

Tamsin was HER Valkyrie and NO ONE was allowed to have her.

"Destiny!" Odin exclaimed to himself in genuine surprise retreating and reverting to using his cane as 2 short staffs.

Arin and Tamsin stood up and looked on with weapons drawn not knowing how to proceed.

Arin was Freya's, AND Bo's … and NOW Odin's to command.

Tamsin was equally torn. She swore fealty to Bo and knew deep down she was hers but she just pledged her allegiance to Odin. Family, which was her sister Arin, came before Bo and that decision was coming to haunt Tamsin now.

An entire division of 60 awaited a command, but whose command would they follow? There were 3 gods vying for power at the same time and none seemed to be an obvious choice.

Bo and Odin stayed engaged in the fight with no one was winning or backing down for the moment. The tide of this battle was in the balance on how each god played their hand and if a full scale battle did ensue, would there even be any winners?

By Arin keeping to her creed, she saved Hildr and the Hall from possible destruction and preserved the careful balance in Valhalla but ironically with her ONE misstep in which she killed all of Kara's unit, she did more damage than 3, 4, 8 ever could.


	38. Allegiance

"Ideally, beyond cleaning the wound and sterilizing the site, a deep gash like you mentioned needs to be cauterized to stop further bleeding and prevent infection," Talan mentioned to Alex who sat in front of him in the passenger side of the truck.

Alex, craned her head to look back at him and added, "Well, in the field, if you are away from an FOB, you need gauze pads with a hemostatic agent to arrest the flow of blood."

"Machete and a fire. It sterilizes the blade, seals the wound and you can still cook and eat afterwards. Also the machete is a multi-role item. It can clear your way in the dense forest, it can heal and can still be a good weapon in a fight," Talan rebutted.

Kenzi stretched in her seat and yawned loudly. "Wow Alex. Are you a doctor or something too?"

"Studying to become one," Alex clarified smiling faintly but kept her eyes forward.

"Gimme a break, are Kendra and Tamsin *THAT* accident prone?" Kenzi blurted out.

"Well they ARE human going up against Fae. Kendra though doesn't need me as a field medic, but the Fae she goes up against will," Alex grinned but had a serious expression.

"True dat! But all my BFF Bo Bear needs is a little 'Bow-Shaka-Bow-Wow' and she's as good as new," Kenzi sang out while impersonating an exotic dancer with her hands above her head seductively and slow contorting her body in her seat.

Drake who was driving just exhaled sharply at Alex and Kenzi's comment.

"What? It's true. Kendra can hold her own against ANY Fae," Alex noted and pushed him away playfully.

Drake just smiled back at Alex and just sarcastically retorted, "There are 2 types of people in our field and only 2. Ones that have gotten hurt and ones that WILL get hurt. Also there is no way Bo could be that seductive and just pair up with anyone at a moment's notice."

Kenzi just replied loudly hitting the back of his chair and pointed her finger in warning to the back of the driver's seat, "YOU do not understand the power of the Succu-force." Kenzi patted herself on the back for making a perfect Darth Vader imitation.

"Uh huh. Her charm won't save her from a gun pointed in her direction," Drake laughed lightly.

"Yeppers! It will. Dennis the Menace always has people pointing their guns at her. Annnnnd as such, Bo has LOTS of experience with handling various size guns, big or small, and how to unload and fire them," Kenzi rebutted with a grin.

Drake then interjected shaking his head quickly as if trying to get back to reality, "Dude Kenzi, did we just take a wrong turn here?"

Talan just looked down and shook his head slowly in a disapproving gesture.

Alex looked at the dash GPS unit and then down to her tablet to which she added, "Drake we are still on the fastest route. We have about another 40 plus clicks to the next course change. I also just double verified it with a second set of GPS sats on my tablet."

Drake just smirked looking at his rear view mirror at Kenzi, "Thanks Alex."

Kenzi just grinned looking back at him and innocently said, "Ya' can't read my poker face."

Talen final glanced toward Kenzi and just mentioned flippantly, "YOU are a piece of work Kenzi."

"Pa-pa-pa, poker face. Pa-pa poker face," Kenzi transitioned into a Lady Gaga Dance finally singing the line.

Everyone just grumbled at her display but just put up with it.

Drake finally stopped her dance off albeit in her seat and interrupted, "Hey, are you sure we're BOTH still talking about firearms?"

Alex slowly craned her head to look out her window since her cheeks turned a slight hue of red probably in response to Drake's earlier comment about a wrong turn to which she responded incorrectly, not knowing the topic changed abruptly.

Kenzi just continued the game and just smoothly infomed, "Like Bo always tells me, all guns go off and they run out of ammo sooner rather than later. No ammo equals game over man! TRUST ME when I tell you Bo knows how to handle a gun or guns!"

Alex finally dead panned toward Drake with a coy but somewhat innocent expression and mumbled, "Wow, with all these guns, Bo must be making them go off a lot. Does she dodge the incoming projectiles too or does she always face it hand on?"

Kenzi immediately put her hands on her hips and inhaled quickly with an insulted expression, "Alexandra Flanders! Does your mom, Major 'Life Saver' Jessica Flanders, know you have SUCH a potty mouth! You, YOUNG LADY have been surfing way to much internet porn. When we get back, I'm gonna wash your mouse out with soap!"

The truck erupted with laughter again.

"Nice one," Drake bellowed fist bumping Alex.

When Alex calmed down, she mentioned, "So Kenzi, you gave my mom a call sign of 'life saver'?"

"Yup-a-roni! When Derrick and Erica were about to go outtie and say bon voyage months back in the shipping container parking lot, she really did save my life," Kenzi replied factually.

"I heard from my mom that all you needed was a makeup kit. I didn't know you were danger," Alex said looking puzzled.

"I *WAS* in danger. As I said, *MAJOR* life saver," Kenzi sang out and struck a pose then blew a kiss with the right hand and with the other hand pointing to her face.

"So," Alex said changing topics but was cut off by Kenzi blurting out loudly, "A needle pulling thread!"

Alex just ignored that comment but Talan chuckled, "I hear you impressed Lieutenant Dimitri Kosov and he is not easily impressed."

"Yea, of course, it is hard not to be impressed by all this," Kenzi motioned to her body but continued interjecting, "Goes to show, good things come in small packages, and I wasn't referring to Stalingrad ALTHOUGH I must say going back to guns and rifles it's not the length, nor the size, it how many time you can make it r…."

"FIRE ACCURATELY without jamming," Talan interrupted probably knowing the correct phrase for Kenzi's rhyme.

"Yea, yea, that's the ticket," Kenzi perked up pointing at Talan, "Good one Talan."

"Alex? Are you suggesting that Kenzi and Dimitri are an item?" Drake asked incredulously teasing Kenzi.

"Survey says! Naaa!," Kenzi remarked quickly making a sharp 'X' with her arms across her chest. "My BF is Hale Santiago, ASH OF THE LIGHT… LIGHT… LIGHT…" Kenzi announced in a god-like booming voice complete with a fake fading echo effect.

Kenzi finally just said in all seriousness tone for once, "Hey, Dimitri and I are cool with each other and are good friends. He got Russian connections and so do I and are in the same field. Sort of. So our relationship is just like you and Drake-A-Roni."

Kenzi was glad she could be herself with this crew. She hated it when she had to be anything other than herself. While she could act a part well, doing it full time was not her gig. She stuck with Bo through thick and thin since Bo allowed her to be herself without changing a thing. Bo loved her for everything she was period.

Drake was driving when Alex leaned over and whispered less than an inch from his ear, "Just work with me ok?"

Kenzi's train of thought was abruptly brought to an immediate halt when Alex unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over whispering something into Drake's ear and pecked a now stiff Drake on the cheek who was concentrating on driving. Alex, mid kiss, looked at Kenzi seductively.

Alex just back up a little from Drake and stated, "Oh really, because Drake and I are really REALLY good friends. The FRACKING type. Isn't that right stud muffin?" Alex kissed Drake's cheek again with more tongue and PDA but continued, "So if Drake and I great FUCK friends, that must make you and Dimitri the same Kenzi."

Kenzi just didn't know what say as she stammered, "Uh … ummmm… ummmmm…. Riiiiiiiight" She never expected that behavior from the meek and humble Alex.

"Wow for once the mighty internet is actually speechless," Talen laughed slapping his knee.

Alex smiled and said thanks softly to Drake and buckled herself back in.

Drake took a bit to get over Alex's brazen move and finally recovered and asked, "Huh Talan? Why is Kenzi called the internet?"

Talan just continued to laugh and finally said, "Because like the internet, her mouth never closes."

All erupted in laughter yet again as they continued to make their way to the 69th precinct.

Mid battle, Odin kicked up one of Kara's discarded swords to wield with his left hand to defend himself against his extremely enraged daughter. Bo had already managed to take away a piece of his cane and used it in addition to her dagger.

Both Bo and Odin continued to battle furiously for the upper hand, each wielding a different weapon in each hand.

For Bo, she knew her dagger could defeat Odin and Odin's staff, the piece that she had, proved itself that it could hurt him even in a noncorporial or vapor form.

Odin also acutely knew that any weapon will hurt of succubus.

Freya was still behind her 2 guards in her fighting stance with her gold shield forward and her long sword ready.

The surrounding division 12 was given no orders besides to form a defensive perimeter facing in toward Bo and Odin and indirectly Tamsin and Arin.

Arin and Tamsin kept vigilant watch facing division 12 in flaking directions. They are what stood between the Odin/Bo fight and Freya with 'her' remaining Valkyries. Arin stood closer to Freya and her guards.

What was Arin and Tamsin's allegiance?

It wasn't a simple choice. Tamsin and Arin needed to keep additional people from easily entering in the current fight. Their objective was to keep it from escalating.

If it came down to it, Tamsin knew she was bound to Bo. Therefore, that was where her loyalties lie no matter which god she served.

Arin had no idea who she served. Division 12 was her home and her family too. Freya was her god and it never changed. She was like a mother to her. Bo was the goddess of the new order and she promised Tamsin she would defend Bo with her lives. Now, however, all of them were vying for her allegiance simultaneously.

Bo charged Odin with her dagger and it was blocked by his sword but she punched forward with her staff remnant in her other hand and jabbed him hard to his center chest.

Odin let out a grunt as he flew back several feet. Bo still kept charging and Odin was not in position to slice with his sword, so he back handed Bo's face with the butt of its handle.

Bo spun around spitting blood out of her mouth but recovered quickly as Odin advanced on her. Bo jumped back in time as a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of her. The wind moved her away from him but Bo stood her ground the best she could.

She blocked Odin's attack and dodged his sword and since he was in physical form she did a spinning back kick which sent him flying across the room.

Tamsin glanced at Bo every now and then and was impressed with her fighting tactics. Normally, if one was trained in a weapon, they usually used 2 of the same if they got really good, but Bo was successfully juggling 2 totally different weapons. Bo, being in her red state in addition to holding destiny made her deadly.

Tamsin had no idea how this fight would end, but hoped that her allegiance didn't come into question. In addition, she hoped to find some way out of an all-out revolution since right now she couldn't see a means to do it. Bo and Odin were fighting to the death and Tamsin felt somewhat guilty that she was most likely the main reason why the fight broke out. She forgot that according to the bond and to Bo, goddess of the new order, Tamsin was hers in addition to being in her order. Tamsin had no right to leave Bo without giving her a say, but things just moved too fast. Arin, Tamsin knew, would succeed her and needed to protect her too. Being in Odin's order didn't help and it would have corrupted Arin. Tamsin now knew this for certain just by the way she handled Kara.

Tamsin looked around for Kara and she had managed to lean up against a pillar still in the process of dying. The thought did come to mind to put her out of her misery, but since THIS was her last life effectively by decree of Odin, there was some hesitation on that matter. After all, Tamsin knew how it felt to be on your last life. At least she still got a go as a full Valkyrie.

For Arin, this was the first time she saw Bo in action and for Bo to be able to keep Odin on his toes was nothing short of amazing. Odin normally won quickly against any Valkyrie or Valkyries but Bo with her powers which originated from Odin and her amped up fighting skills was an overwhelming force she concluded in awe.

Odin did a kick up and looked furious for being booted across the room. He blinked his eyes and the storm got worse. The thunder and lightning became louder and more often. A torrential rain came down outside of the hall.

Bo laughed manically then pulled more chi from the Valkyries of division 12 and motioned to Odin to advance on her.

Bolts of lightning hit the ground in front of her but she did a back flips to avoid it all as Odin charged again.

Bo now transitioned to levitating and floating back as the red aura around her got even brighter with tendrils of red arching out of her. Her feet no longer touched the ground.

Bo's red energy tendrils of shot out of her and concentrated on Odin in a focused beam, but Odin still advanced and shot his energy back to Bo.

Odin's tendril of energy seemed more focused and had more power since he began to push Bo's column back slowly to her.

"You're a Demi-God my daughter, Ysabeau," He announced and huffed out in a laugh, "You have no power over ME!"

Bo knew he was right in that regard where it was power against the same power, but Bo also knew she had to adapt to overcome him. She had to do something unexpected. Knowing that, she noticed a small weakness in his form and decided to exploit it.

Bo jumped aside, landing back on the ground and ducking while Odin's powerful red bolt of energy whizzed over her left shoulder. His energy hit several Valkyries in division 12 in its path but as luck would have it, their shields took the brunt of the force but they were all thrown back to the wall and were rendered unconscious.

While Odin was still in the process of stopping his current attack, Bo threw Density at Odin straight for his head while immediately sending a bolt of energy low to his stomach as cover.

Odin blocked Bo's bolt of energy which came first but a look of bewilderment came to his face as he tried to block Destiny.

It was too late for Odin to move out of the way. In a clumsy move, Odin slashed it with his sword but missed. His hand holding Kara's sword was in the way however. No matter, the dagger had a purpose to fulfill, a destiny, and it cut his right hand deeply and even nicked the hilt of Kara's sword and stayed on target.

Odin released the sword and yelped in pain since he was absorbing Bo's energy bolt attack in addition to his hand just getting shredded.

In a last ditch effort, he brought up the remnant of his walking cane and batted it away within millimeters of his face with a loud crack. In the process, it broke his section of his cane as well and it was now useless.

Odin was about to declare a measure of victory until he was greeted by Bo's spinning hook kick to his head. Odin had lost track of Bo and it was apparent that Bo advanced on him too while he was preoccupied with Destiny.

Odin was hit in the temple and landed on the ground several feet away with a big thud and before he could recover, Bo was straddled on top of him.

Bo found that Odin did fall for her trick and mounted him into a control position. Odin did put up a big struggle, but Bo had a lot of experience gaining the upper hand from Tamsin. This experience primarily came from ironically, when they were bedding together.

She took the staff remnant she had and using both hands began to choke him out. Bo knew that from this fight, Odin was not immune to his own staff and it also seemed to suppress his powers to turn into smoke and disappear.

Bo laughed loudly as her voice echoed through the hall, "And now my father, *I*, goddess of the new order will succeed you! For *I* decide who lives and who dies, and now you will DIE at my hands!"

Bo was getting an immense high and power rush from this in her red glowing state until she felt unbridled sorrow, pain, and anguish.

It was coming from Tamsin over the bond.

"No! No. no. *Noooooooo!*" Bo heard Tamsin yell through her uneven breathing behind several sets of Valkyries with their shields forward facing her.

Bo knew that Tamsin was crying but what just happened Bo thought? Bo, still keeping Odin down looked toward Tamsin's voice, which led her to lock onto Freya's 2 assigned Valkyries.

Something was amiss and pieces came to her when she noticed a large hole on one of the shields which something must have passed through.

"Arrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnn! Open your eyes! Oh gods NO!" Tamsin shrieked loudly which made Bo's blood curdle.

Bo yelled as her red glow began to fade away but still ordered in her deep voice, "Stand back. *I SAID, I COMMAND YOU ALL TO STAND BACK!*"

The Valkyries finally parted and the scene before her broke Bo's heart.

Tamsin was kneeling beside Arin holding her, crying over her body. Freya was beside Tamsin with her arm around her for emotional support.

Destiny found its sheath and it was Arin. It had impaled her deep in the chest.

Bo then knew what happened. By Odin hurriedly deflecting Destiny with his staff, it rerouted its path to Freya.

Had this been a normal dagger, it would have just stopped at her guard's shields which were locked together, however Destiny went through EVERYTHING. The hole in the shield was between the 2 guarding Valkyries and probably would have kept going even through Freya's shield, until it found a live target or hit a fortified wall.

Arin's quick thinking and faster reflexes placed herself in front of Freya to halt Destiny's unremitting advance to the god she swore allegiance to.

Bo painfully realized that Arin's allegiance was never clearer. It all came down to her salute.

To serve,

To protect,

To fight,

For Valhalla,

And for the just.

*Moments earlier*

Arin against her better judgment turned around to look toward Bo and Odin's power struggle as sparks went flying since they used their full powers.

Arin observed that Bo was losing when Odin's concentrated bolts of lightning was overpowering Bo's slowly. It was then she noticed that Bo ducked to the side and flipped her dagger behind her to hold onto the blade end out of sight of Odin, which only meant one thing.

Bo was going to throw it and Destiny could go through any armor or weapon one put in front of it.

Arin thought tactically and sprinted quickly between Freya and her guards. She was aware that Freya's guards with their larger shields didn't see this coming and Freya, who was even further back, would definitely not know of Destiny's destructive power if it was thrown and deflected.

Not many Valkyries chose to believe that Destiny was re-forged. It was almost an urban legend to them, but Arin knew better.

She had just made it into position with Freya warily eyeing her. Not a moment sooner, Destiny punched through the shields held by Freya's Valkyries in front of her and it was headed straight for her.

For Arin, milliseconds of this life time remained as Destiny stayed the course. Arin had no time left to deflect it with her sword and she still had yet to pick up her shield again since she took it off to fight with Kara.

Arin closed her eyes and just thought out to Tamsin quickly, 'FORGIVE BO. HEAL KARA. UGGGG!'

Arin flew backwards and fell to the ground in front of Freya who quickly realized what just happen and covered Arin with her shield to prevent more damage from befalling her.

Arin coughed up blood and in addition, blood was squirting out where Density impaled her.

"Arin! Hold on!" Freya ordered looking on with worry closing her eyes briefly which resulted in a section of division 12 putting more bodies between Arin and the still ensuing fight in progress.

Arin couldn't speak but weakly smiled at Freya with pain highlighting her features. She feebly made an 'x' with her arms across her bloodied chest and used the last of her energy to shakily push her right arm out to her.


	39. Pyre

Tamsin heard her sister rush out quickly with instructions but knew something was very wrong when she heard Arin grunt in pain over the link.

Like a change in the direction of the wind, Tamsin, felt a dramatic drop in the link with her sister. Tamsin felt the loss and it was the same feeling she got when Arin died in battle.

"SHIT!" Tamsin spat out and spun around looking for her sister. Her eyes scanned the room and found a lone Valkyrie on the floor with destiny sticking out of her chest. Freya obscured the view as she placed her shield down in front of the downed Valkyrie.

It was Arin, since besides Bo and herself, Arin was the only other person in the room who also had on civilian clothes.

Tamsin tuned the world out and rushed toward Arin forcefully shoving the closing ranks of Valkyries aside.

Arin was fading fast but she already said her peace to Tamsin. For Arin, after what she did to Kara and her unit, it was the least she could do for Freya.

Now she knew why Tamsin hid all her misdeeds from her. Tamsin was shielding her from awakening the demons inside of her. Even though Tamsin would do the worst of the worst, Tamsin always made sure Arin stayed straight as in an arrow.

It was odd Arin mused that Tamsin had a conscience the whole time. It wasn't Bo that gave Tamsin one. It was Bo that told her how to listen to it.

She did a salute to Freya to say in a way that she was sorry to letting her down and discarding the tenants of her creed so easily. It was also her life she wanted to willing forfeit in payment so she may have the chance to start anew.

Her face contorted with pain not so much due to the dagger, but it was regret.

Valkyries never felt because of this complex emotion. If a Valkyrie just carried regret from one life to the next in perpetuity, then their lives would be a living hell as time went forward.

Arin's only regret now was that by the time she would be reborn and remember anything about her past, her sister will not be there. In addition, by the time she grew up, which took a couple years, she would be able to remember this faded past life, but would it matter since she would just be poignantly reminded who she was and that she wasn't there to keep her sister Tamsin safe.

At the very least, she was finally able to tell her sister that she loved her. It was very un-Valkyrie of her, but it was fitting.

The Valkyrie twin sisters of light and dark were legendary, but Arin knew that Tamsin was the talent the entire time. Arin just rode her coat tails to stardom. Now Arin felt she messed up her chance to be the one that would lead for once.

Tamsin shoved her way past the last set of Valkyries in time to see Arin finish what looked like a salute to Freya. She then immediately fell limp exhaling quickly her final breath.

"No! No. no. *Noooooooo!*," Tamsin screamed, tears freely flowing down her face.

Tamsin bolted forth and knelt next to her sister. She bent over to shake her and keep her awake. If she held out long enough Bo may be able to heal her but Tamsin knew Arin's heart had already stopped.

Bo may be able to heal a Valkyrie, but didn't know is she could resurrect the dead. Even then, when a Valkyrie's heart stops, their soul, if the god they serves permits, will immediately go to the temple for rebirth.

"Arrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnn! Open your eyes! Oh gods NO!" Tamsin shrieked loudly through her hitched breathing. She hugged her tightly now is if holding onto her soul.

Tamsin felt and sometimes was there when Arin passed, but it never took away the raw emotions of loss cast on all, but Tamsin especially. Tamsin and Arin just shared a much closer bond by the sheer nature of them being twins. Valkyries may have never shown the loss outwardly, but it was always a cause for a sort of quiet mourning by those close to their fallen.

Now, because of Bo, Tamsin felt and expressed all emotions and it never occurred to her that she was crying in a place where it was frowned upon. It made a Valkyrie look weak, but Tamsin really didn't care at this time.

The loss of her sister took a heavy toll on her in the aspect that not only will she probably not see her again, but it was Arin that was to take her place when she left in what Tamsin felt like days.

Essentially Bo would have no one she trusted to protect her succubus.

Freya put an arm around Tamsin to console her. For any god or goddess in Valhalla to react to, much less show any emotion was rare, if not non-existent.

Freya, being a Valkyrie herself probably did relate to Tamsin in some manner when she whispered in a soothing voice, "Arin will be reborn Tamsin. I will see to it that she will no longer have to bear the burden of her violating her oath to me. She is one of the best and I'm sure everyone including Odin will agree."

Tamsin leaned down and kissed Arin in the forehead and spoke to her in the midst or her erratic breaths. She mumbled, "Arin, I never told you… that you ALWAYS belonged… in … in a higher order than my own. You just … humbly chose to be ordin… ordinary when you were nothing short.. of .. of amazing."

Tamsin was so preoccupied that she barely registered Bo ordering all the Valkyries blocking her view to part.

Bo took in the scene before her quickly and it brought her back to reality. Her alter ego, the power hungry, vengeful, monster inside of her, finally gave way to more reason.

Normally this was a side of her that Bo couldn't control and it was only through another person that she was able to come back down. However, this was different.

Bo felt Tamsin's pain and anguish and it was only up to her to fix the mess she made, for once alone.

Seeing Tamsin just hollering for her sister to stay awake made her eyes well up.

Bo was still keeping Odin in a sort of strangle hold and finally released him as her red glow faded slightly.

Bo concentrated hard to keep her alter ego in check. Too much meant that she was an uncontrollable monstrous power hungry freak and too little meant she would pass out, especially in lieu of the amount of power she was using now.

Bo got off Odin and glared at him and stated with venom still several octaves lower, "The NEXT time you meddle with *MY* family or bonded partner, you won't be so lucky."

Odin, who remained expressionless, just changed into smoke but materialized standing in time to catch Bo tossing him the remnant of her stick which was his in the first place.

She rushed over and looked down at Arin. Bo innately knew her limitations. Healing a Valkyrie and maybe granting them a small portion of their powers was one thing. Resurrecting them was something totally different for one can't heal someone when their soul was gone. For Dyson when he died during her dawning, it was different. His soul hadn't left him since his soul didn't immediately depart as is the process for a Valkyrie rebirth.

Bo kneeled and tried to put her arm around the still sobbing Tamsin. She hated to see her in this state.

To her surprise Tamsin shot up and pushed her away in anger.

"Don't you DARE touch me Bo!" Tamsin yelled, backing up into Freya bubbling over with both distain and grief.

"Tamsin, I sorry about Arin. It was an ACCIDENT," Bo's said emphatically as her red stated faded more.

Tamsin just peddled back some more away from Bo and finally just vented, "Gods Bo, I TOLD you not to come!"

Bo stood up slowly with her hands in front of her to calm her Valkyrie down, "Tamsin. Please, let's talk about this later. I love you Tamsin."

This just incensed Tamsin even more, "Gods, it's a wonder how I'm even bonded to you!"

Tamsin looked up and shook her head with tears still rolling down her face. "You're a fucking trouble magnet! Is this some sort of round about punishment for defying you Odin?" Tamsin said glancing at him standing a couple arm lengths away from Bo. Odin just said nothing and Tamsin turned her heated gaze back to Bo. "Arin was supposed to stand in my place, to look after you when I expire …. Which is VERY soon you idiot!" Tamsin said intensely pointing at Arin's lifeless form.

"In 5 to 6 earth days," Odin added coldly while his he made his staff remnant go up in smoke and a new one materialized so that he could now set is hands on top of his cane in front of him.

Tamsin just ignored Odin, but being a god that saw to it that Valkyries get reborn, was probably on target. "And here you go just killing her. GREEEAAT PLAN Succubus! Don't you think I am old enough to plan too?! YOU NEVER FUCKING ASKED. *COMMUNICATE*! That's at least what loving couples do!" Tamsin spat out.

"You NEVER wanted to tell me the WHOLE story when I DID! I have to do some detective work to figure your shit out. I don't use my powers on people I LOVE, so what the frack am I left with but to use my human skills and wiles on you. SHARING! THAT'S what loving couples do. I am freaking SICK and TIRED of people holding crap back from me to keep me 'SAFE'. I'm a big girl and I can take it." Bo spat back jabbing her index finger towards Tamsin as her own voice quivered and her red almost disappeared.

Tamsin then saw Bo's red state beginning to blink away. Tamsin realized quickly that whatever she just said really hurt Bo. She felt her heart constrict and get tight with regret and guilt, both foreign to her several months back, but she adapted the best she could.

Tamsin then remembered that Arin's last words were to forgive Bo and heal Kara which echoed in her mind.

Those words resonated inside of her despite all the emotional turmoil she was experiencing. For Tamsin, it meant she had to focus even though every fiber of her being was telling her to kick Bo's ass and/or run away.

Tamsin also realized that in order for Bo to heal Kara, she had to remain in her red alter ego state.

Bo looked away and to the ground. Tamsin's words cut her deep. How could she do this to Tamsin, Bo thought? She felt like a failure and all she wanted to do was help Tamsin. Killing Arin was an accident from Bo's and even Odin's part, but Bo knew what Tamsin acutely meant. It was her and her only that made the choice to throw Destiny and no one else's. Bo was unaware however, that she was near the edge of fainting.

Before Bo could think about it further, she unconsciously stepped back from Freya, Tamsin and the now lifeless Arin.

Tamsin overrode everything to at least get the most pressing of Arin's requests out of the way. She was still crying a little, but burst forward and held Bo's shoulder and shook her slightly to get to her pay attention.

Bo just didn't know what to do or say. She was speechless. They just never fought before verbally and it was Bo for once that wanted to run. Run away from all the death and destruction that befell her family and now her lover Tamsin. She had managed to hurt one of the most patient people she knew.

To Bo, Tamsin was no longer a Valkyrie in her mind, but she turned into a person.

She wanted to back up even more with doubt filling her being. She also felt tired and faint.

Run away. Something Bo used to be good at and made a life out of until the Fae found her.

Bo was brought back to reality when Tamsin rushed forward and grabbed her and stated with urgency, "Bo! HEAL Kara now before it is too late. It's the ONLY way for me NOT to join Odin's ranks permanently!"

She met Tamsin eyes and even though she no longer had confidence in herself, just nodded to Tamsin. It was the least she could do.

Bo approached the bloodied Kara who was now unconscious but barely holding on. She had lost a lot of blood after all. Without a word, Bo drew in chi from the surrounding Valkyrie units and it flowed into Kara once more.

Kara's wounds sealed up quickly and she sharply took in a deep breath of air. Kara then shot up in apparent shock that she was not dead yet and Bo collapsed into Tamsin's waiting arms.

Everyone in the room gasped as Bo's red all faded away and fell into Tamsin's waiting arms.

Freya stepped forward to ensure that Bo was ok but Tamsin reassured her and everyone else in ear shot, "Don't worry, she's ok, she just need to sleep it off and maybe pull some Chi a little later."

Odin just watched as Kara in her confused state just kept trying to piece everything together.

Tamsin thought about what to do next. She could revive Bo but she was now conflicted how she felt about her.

On one hand Tamsin loved her and on the other she despised her too. Bo had a certain way of doing things that wasn't her way. She was impetuously stubborn and today it killed her sister.

More so than that however, when Bo kissed Lauren, she felt pain in her heart due to the bond. Bo just didn't know that it wasn't the knocking of boots with someone else that caused it, but more so the feeling of love for another besides her.

It was vexing to know that Bo wanted her and not Lauren because that at this rate, Bo's actions constituted cheating on Tamsin and rightfully so. Valkyries don't feel and for Tamsin to feel and have to deal with such strong emotions kind of made her susceptible to dealing with these new feelings alone. That also meant that she didn't have the best coping mechanisms as well.

Tamsin in a word felt betrayed. Normally this would not have been a problem if Tamsin just remained a full Valkyrie in Odin's order or if Bo followed 'the plan' and reunited with Lauren. She also just made it her policy to never get close to anyone or allow anyone in. Bo made it to her heart however and Tamsin allowed it.

She found it ironic that the very feeling she was trying to avoid, betrayal, she felt it now.

When Tamsin was trying to sooth Bo when she found out Lauren's full history in addition to reliving the Nadia incident, Tamsin couldn't relate really. She could only tell Bo to listen herself and have her hold to her own ethics and morals.

Tamsin however was beginning to remember small snippets of their past. She did remember Bo's monologue to her in the hospital.

It burned her to know that Lauren was able to sway her succubus's heart. If Tamsin was Bo's, the doctor was a good as dead if she ever saw her next. How dare she take what was rightfully hers. But then, Tamsin brooded, did she have the right to do so? The plan was to give Bo away.

Kendra and Arin told Tamsin that she had been saluting Bo with Hildr's salute for some time now and at a subconscious level she meant what is represented.

It meant she had to also do the one thing she hated to do. Something that was never coded into her DNA. Something Arin also instructed her to do as well.

FORGIVE.

Forgive Bo for making an honest mistake about choosing to throw her dagger, but in addition, in a broader sense, forgive Bo for being Bo. Accept Bo for her faults since her intentions were always good.

But how?

Tamsin wanted to go like a Valkyrie and with only 5 or 6 days left. She knew that she could probably join on unofficial missions with her sisterhood within 4, 1, 8.

Tamsin then acutely remembered that she told Arin that even her needs were secondary to her succubus.

Tamsin came to the conclusion that her bond with Bo required her forgiveness and also it meant that Bo's needs superseded her own. Tamsin was at a loss on how to accomplish this.

Kara had gotten up, straightened out her clothing the best she could since they were still torn and blood soaked but as a glib comment while scanning Arin stated after a long silence with everyone looking on, "Damn. Can't say Arin didn't have it coming for her. That'll teach her not to mess with me or the…."

Tamsin was incensed by her comment and shot up from her kneeling position like a cat and slapped Kara so hard across the face that she flew against a column several meters away with a loud thud.

This action put a look of shock to everyone's features except Odin most likely due to Tamsin's speed and force. Tamsin seemed extremely fast for a human or even a Valkyrie.

Kara sat on the ground shaking her head trying to process what just happened and Tamsin grabbed her and lifted her up in the air by the neck with one hand. Kara was suffocating and couldn't speak with her feet no longer touching the ground.

Tamsin just yelled at her, "You UNGRATEFUL bitch! It was Arin's dying request to save your pathetic life and as such, Bo healed YOU. You have no more lives and you were supposed to be gone already!" Tamsin then threw her on the ground and kept the vise like hold on Kara's neck as Tamsin pulled her dagger and rested it on her exposed throat.

"I will gladly dispatch you now and when you go to hel, TELL him who sent you, BECAUSE I'm coming for him next!"

"Please Odin… gods of Valhalla… MERCY!" She cried out as she shed a couple of tears. It was apparent that Kara finally knew that this was her last life would do anything to keep it however fleeting.

"Your GODESS can't hear you BITCH! Bo Dennis, Blood Daughter of Odin OWNS you now and since I am her BONDED partner, I fucking call the shots got it! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM with giving Bo Dennis and ME YOUR fealty because you belong in her order now," Tamsin forcefully stated less than a couple inches from Kara's face. Shadows began to appear on her face.

"Fine! I'll do it," Kara gurgled since Tamsin was applying more pressure to her neck and her blade began to cut into her.

Tamsin stood up releasing her grip sheathing her dagger and said for all to hear and demanded, "Kara, I'm waiting."

Kara looked unsure getting up and dusting herself off. She looked first at Freya who just nodded and then at the steely gaze of Odin, who, after some hesitation, nodded ever so slightly and then spoke, "Kara formerly of 3,4,8, as much as I would like to disagree with Tamsin, my decree still stands which your current life and futures lives were deemed forfeit and hence you will not part take in rebirth. However, my daughter, Ysabeau, had chosen to graciously save you from your final walk to the afterlife. I and Freya therefore are not the ones you should pay homage to but as a consolation, I will allow you to retain your Valkyrie powers. Use them wisely as I may still change my mind."

Kara just stood there dumbfounded. Kara turned to Tamsin. I looked of deep distain, hurt and abandonment marred her features. Kara was normally stone cold as is a normal Valkyrie, but Tamsin knew this situation was overwhelming for her.

Tamsin wanted to laugh, but she also empathized with Kara. Tamsin still couldn't believe that she felt for others as a Valkyrie, but she knew Kara was processing the loss of her entire livelihood and it had to hurt. She also knew Kara would hesitate to kneel to her, but it would be better if Bo was conscious.

Tamsin also finally had a plan to both forgive Bo for everything and be with her until her end of days. This plan however, needed her to tie up some lose ends of course.

Kara looked like she was about to kneel when Tamsin spoke up, "Kara, just pledge you fealty to Bo later."

Kara just nodded slowly still processing what happened.

"I need you to get Bo to my apartment in the 69th district. Just let her rest and I will be back to revive her. Until then, protect her with your life since she is your god now. Understand?" Tamsin said calmly. She didn't want to bark and order at her since Kara was still in a dazed stated. It was probably nicer to request. 'Nicer' gods Bo really screwed her up Tamsin thought offhanded.

Kara nodded once more and finally sharply genuflected before Tamsin and the still unconscious Bo and solidly proclaimed, "I serve no other deity but Bo Dennis, goddess of the new order, and am privileged to be part of her ranks. What you ask will be done."

This had the effect of everyone in the 12th division looking on to gasp in surprise. This was several fold since Kara just decreed in front of Odin and Freya, that Bo WAS the goddess of the new order, something that no one dared to repeat in front of them. Also Kara HATED all the stories and tales of Tamsin, the missing Valkyrie and Bo with a passion of a succubus.

Tamsin just nodded to Kara as Tamsin lazily tossed the keys to her apartment to Kara.

Kara immediately gathered her weapons but also kneeled before Arin to remove the dagger, Destiny, from her chest. She approached Bo and put the dagger back into the sheath mounted on her leg.

Kara then hoisted Bo over shoulder and brought her out to a waiting armored horse.

Tamsin turned her attention to Freya at the sound of a horse galloping away.

"Freya, with your permission, I would like to attend Arin's Phoenix ceremony," Tamsin asked genuflecting before Freya.

"Of course Tamsin. You may not belong to Odin or myself, but you will always remain her twin sister. It is already night so we will begin in an hours' time," Freya responded but also closed her eyes briefly, to which division 12 began to move out and it also seemed that Odin's unit of 1, 1, 2 consisting of 6 Valkyries entered the hall and took up guard positions once more.

Kendra entered the break room and immediately recognized Detective Jane Rizzoli from all the press she got. She was the first to get up and shake her hand. Kendra found that she was quite tall, about as tall as Tamsin.

"Detective Rizzoli, It's finally nice to meet you. I normally only get to see you gracing headlines in papers," Kendra reached out to shake her hand. As expected, Jane had a firm but refined grip.

"Likewise Captain Shaw. You are legendary at the BPD. You managed to beat out all of our snipers in open competition for Massachusetts these past few years, and I see Long Shot and On Target I assume through your training beat out several of our own as well in addition," Kendra spoke with a genuine smile.

"Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner with the Commonwealth of Massachusetts," she stated formally shaking Kendra hand but cocked her head to the side and asked, "So your other sniper's official names are On Target and Long Shot?"

Kendra just smiled glancing at Jane who corrected for Maura with a grin knowing that she didn't get it.

"No Maura, those are their call signs and Kendra and team use them as affectionate terms."

"Oh like calling someone T-dog, Maverick, or Terminator?" Maura said sheepishly, "So what's yours Kendra?"

Jane just covered her face with her hand.

Kendra chimed in, "I don't have one, but we do have a Terminator and that is for Lieutenant Detective Tamsin Jennings who had to attend to some family emergency but will be here later."

"Anyway," Jane cut it signaling a shift in topics, "Thanks Kendra for seeing us so soon."

All just took seats. Jane and Maura sat on one side of the table while Kendra took the opposite side.

"So what is so urgent that you need to see my team specifically that it couldn't wait Detective?" Kendra asked getting to the point as well.

"Kendra, do you remember the high profile bank heist several months back in Boston?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Kendra said looking up trying to recall the pertinent events, "The robbery hit the main National Bank branch in Boston using C4s to break into the building at the beginning to the day, right as the timed safe was opened by an employee. The 4 suspects all had class C body armor and high powered, high capacity assault rifles. When your precinct showed up, several officers were shot and killed even ones behind buildings with cinderblock walls."

Jane just nodded at Kendra as she continued with her eyes shifting to Maura, "Doctor Isles, you were decorated with a medal of valor since you not only gave immediate medical assistance to downed officers that day but more so, you pulled several of them to safety yourself while taking on fire in an area were active shooters were present."

Maura smiled and humbly mentioned, "Well my adrenal gland dumped cortisol and adrenaline into my blood stream. When coupled that with elevated oxygen and blood pressure levels, it boosted my intrinsic strength at the time. Studies suggest a boost of over 50% under the right conditions."

Kendra's eyes then met Jane's, "And you Detective Rizzoli personally took down one of the shooters even though your service weapon was useless against their body armor. You rammed one of the suspects with your squad car, taking a bullet through the chest which penetrated your body armor and also one in your left dominant arm but still managed to pull Detective Frost into your vehicle and then drove to safety. From what I understand, it if wasn't for you, he would have bled to death. You also achieved a medal of valor but it was issued to you by both state senators in addition to the Mayor of Boston for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

"Frost is my partner and close friend. I would never let him go out like that," Jane admitted.

Kendra respected both of them but curiosity did get the best of her.

"Detective, you are carrying you service weapon on your left side. I hope your left arm is fully healed," Kendra mentioned.

"It fine …. most of the time. I'm in PT (Physical Therapy), but I was able to qualify with it just fine," Jane said with a smile blowing it off with a wave of her hand.

Maura just whacked Jane's arm lightly and admonished her, "I told you to learn to shoot with your right like over 90% of the world does and let this one heal properly."

Jane just whimpered out of frustration at Maura and covered her face with her hands, "Whhhhy do you have be to soooo … soooo like my mom."

"You mean magnanimously patient with you and RIGHT all the time?" Maura challenged.

Kendra found their odd dynamic entertaining. They were good friends by all accounts, which was not real a surprise, but it also looked like they argued like a family members do.

"OK, let just get to the case," Jane finally said changing topics giving up.

"As you know Kendra," Jane continued seriously, "3 were killed but one escaped. One of our CIs (confidential informants) heard that the fourth, Manuel Morales was looking to score again since he dropped the cash in his attempt to escape during our pursuit"

"Really?" Kendra asked sitting back in her chair digesting all this. "So why is the FBI involved and what does this have to do with my team?"

"Well," Jane stated, "The FBI is involved since the assailants managed to kill a couple agents in the area who were on a tasked for to find convicted felon, Manuel Morales for also killing ICE (immigration and customs enforcement) agents with DHS months earlier when a random shake down at a residence erupted in violence."

"We understand that Mr. Morales is gathering a new team consisting of Ex-Mil formerly with special ops. He will not make the same mistake twice. He is looking for a bank but in an area that has less law enforcement coverage. That would be one of yours Kendra. District 71 looks like the target since they are traditionally understaffed and by the time your team responds, they will be long gone," Jane succinctly stated.

"So what's your relationship to the case and why couldn't you tell me this over the phone or email?" Kendra asked getting to the bottom of the mystery.

"He killed several of my friends at the precinct and I have been working on finding him as well. I know his movements, habits and MO better than anyone. This case means a lot to me Kendra, and I want to see this through and put him away for good but since this attempted bank robbery could happen any day now and it is out of my jurisdiction, I need your team's support," Jane concluded.

Kendra thought about just taking the case and just sending Jane and Maura home, but Jane had a point. Kendra didn't have enough coverage for a quick hit like that and needed every advantage she could get.

Kendra also read Jane Rizzoli's profile after the raid on Jane's own precinct and she was always brilliant as a detective and avoided skirmishes but that didn't mean she was a push over. If one came her way, she still packed quite a wallop. She was definitely not as gun hoe as Kendra and team due to the fact it was their job to resolve already tense and often time's hostile situations.

As for Maura, Kendra already knew that she was Jane's friend but seemed to be Jane's eyes and hence that is why they stuck together on and off work. Rumor had it that Jane's real partners weren't Detectives Barry Frost and Vince Korsak although close, but it was Doctor Maura Isles.

"Granted," Kendra stated, "My team will be here in an hour and you can brief them at that time. Do you have accommodations for your stay here?"

Jane answered shaking her head, "None yet, but we will find one later."

"No need, I have an unused safe house next to Terminator … um Detective Tamsin Jennings. That way you still have a guide for our area in addition to added protection…. Not that you need it ladies."

"Thanks," both Jane and Maura stated getting up from the table.

Kendra's team did make it into the precinct shortly thereafter. Jane and Maura melded quickly with the team and started the process to bring everyone up to speed and get a plan hammered out.

Kendra did hope that Tamsin and Bo were ok.

Tamsin dismounted Ajax and rushed into an extremely small room in Valhalla. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. She knew by the time the rebirth ceremony was performed, it would be after the Valkyrie trials in a couple of months.

In a couple months however, Tamsin knew she would have already passed on. The 5 maybe 6 days Odin stated was a fact and it felt about right. Tamsin was barely healing now and Tamsin missed her opportunity to tell Arin how much she did care for her.

Regret.

Another human emotion which Tamsin had issues wresting with. She already was collapsing under its herculean weight from her history of evil deeds alone.

She just entered and expected her cold mason built room to have a layer of dust since no one would dare go in her room since she was fallen but found it in immaculate condition.

It was in no way a hotel, more like a Spartan efficiency with shared facilities. All one had to do was knock down the walls and you had barracks. As a matter of fact that did happen at times.

Everything was in neat and in place, neater than when she left it.

Tamsin thought she was in the wrong room until she saw several stacks of hand written papers addressed to her. Upon further investigation, they were written anonymously from Valkyries using pen names or general unit designations.

The top one read:

"Tamsin, the Missing Valkyrie,

You are in inspiration to us all.

The goddesses of the new order eyes are brown and blue.

Blue represents trust, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. But most of all freedom since it is the color of the ocean and sky.

Blue then is the color of the sash belonging to the goddess of the new order. Please accept this offering in your closet.

7,3,2"

Tamsin forgot that for the Phoenix ceremony, she would not only wear her standard Valkyrie uniform, she would also wear a sash denoting which god she worshipped. Right at this moment, it was Bo who didn't have a color, but blue was close enough.

She stripped quickly out of her SWAT uniform and gear and hung it up. She was amazed that her uniforms and sashes were clean, but more so, there were several other new items and most likely offerings in her small closet as well.

In essence, her room had been turned into a secret alter of sorts for those that follow Bo, but since this was her room, it only confirmed that she was an idol of sorts albeit an unwilling one.

She donned on her white flowing Valkyrie uniform and then a blue sash. They fit her well and looking in the mirror briefly, it was nice Tamsin thought, to be able to wear it one last time.

A Valkyrie is what defined her even though it was lost being in a fallen state.

She looked down at her clothing adjusting it slightly and smiled broadly. It felt like home for a fleeting moment before she turned to get the rest of her gear.

She reached out for her standard gear which was nothing really special since all the good stuff was earth side but stopped to look at other offerings and found in a her closet shrouded by a non-descript blanket was the form of a shield.

Upon pulling the blanket off to reveal it remaining contents she was awestruck at what she saw.

It was the Shield of Achilles, with matching sword and dagger.

These items were thought to be lost altogether, but apparently, someone in the sisterhood was able to find them.

While the sword and dagger did have some magical properties, the shield is what most people and Fae sought. It was this shield that was said to give it wielder invulnerability against attack. It made you sort of invincible. It was nice to be able to have it. Gods only knew she needed it since every second she was in Valhalla; she was in danger of getting into a fight with Valkyries that don't necessarily prescribe to her ways. That group ironically included Kara until recently.

She donned the shield on her back and also mounted the matching sword and dragger.

She rush to leave out the door but hesitated, she quickly at the spur of the moment, walked back to her desk, took out her bag and thrust all the piles of paper written to her in it.

She exited the building and Ajax wasn't far off munching on a patch of grass. Upon seeing her, Ajax dutifully trotted towards her and Tamsin took some time to mount Ajax since he didn't have a saddle. It did cross her mind to put one on him, but Ajax had already done his duty to her and the sisterhood and as such, it was Ajax's free will to follow her now.

Tamsin knew Ajax was far more intelligent than anyone gave him credit for and it was demonstrated both on the battle field and by the sheer fact that now Tamsin didn't need to put reigns on him to lead him. For some reason, he just knew.

Tamsin, now sitting on his back, leaned over and patted him caringly and whispered into his ear, "Let's go see Arin,"

Upon hearing it, Ajax snorted and trotted off just look good old times.

"OK, Intel from Detective Rizzoli shows they may hit tomorrow or the day after in the AM but we don't know which bank it will be yet. So split up into your respective teams to cover the banks that we identified that are possible targets," Kendra announced to her team of 20 in the room. "Team lead for district 72 is Carrot Top. 71, me. 70, Long Shot. Hump day 69. Oh yea, Chica!"

"Si?" She said raising her hand in the back.

"Take care of our weapons packages, and you got point for 73," Kendra stated sternly.

"Si. Es muy importante (Yes, it's very important)," Chica responded quickly.

"We have to leave districts 74 through 76 without SWAT presence since the banks there don't seem to meet the criteria of Manuel Morales and possibly his 3 to 4 unsubs (unidentified subjects)," Kendra stated to all.

"I've put a BOLO (Be on the look-out) for Manual Morales and hopes he slips up and gets caught so he can be brought in for questioning," Kendra concluded.

"Aren't you spread kind of too thin Captain?" Maura asked in the back of the room raising her hand shyly, "75% of encounters in which the assailants have the element of surprise do come out ahead especially when…."

"Maura, she knows what she is doing," Jane interrupted tapping her forearm.

Kendra looked at Maura and she did have a valid question. She didn't have enough SWAT members to go against 4 to 5 heavily armed assailants with body armor. At this rate, 1 maybe 2 SWAT members will be assigned to each of the banks. She also didn't want to pull cops off their regular beat since the districts she mentioned were already too thin and also they didn't have the necessary hardware and experience.

"Until we narrow or isolate which bank they plan to hit, these are the plans for now. I'm having my team work the evidence we have thus far in addition to Detectives Frost and Korsak from the BPD. If it comes down to it, we might at able to pull a couple people across the precincts but not too many. We are thin as is," Kendra clarified.

"Hey," Jane raised her hand as 4 people quietly entered in the room towards the back. "I can join your team if you have the spare hardware."

"Sure," Kendra nodded but was distracted by what looked like DHS agents entering in the room and they all looked oddly familiar.

"Kenzi Solo from DHS," someone announced from the back, "My team is locked, loaded and ready to go Captain Shaw."

Kendra couldn't believe who walked in. It was Kenzi, Alex, Drake and Talan. They had DHS uniforms but Kenzi was dressed in her normal somewhat formal gothy attire but had a DHS badge. What the heck where they doing here she thought?

"I thought the DHS had no interest in this and had no people power to spare?" Jane asked curiously turning to Kenzi.

"You must be Detective Jane Rizzoli," Kenzi said with a broad smile. "Well ICE agents Drake, Talan, and Alex, beg to differ and so do I. Mr. Morales killed 4 of our agents and we plan to append him and bring him to justice. *IF* he is still alive. Ya never know. LOTS of things happen when bullets start to fly."

Kendra just covered her face with her hand and then looked up and said, "Agent Solo, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure thing cap!" Kenzi stated as they walked into the empty hallway.

"Twitchy!" Kendra stated exasperated in a low voice, "*THIS* isn't a game. Last time they hit, scores of officers died. And also what if Jane looks you up? You're not DHS."

"Calm down Captain America," Kenzi said with a smile, "All our credentials are valid. Check it out yourself. I know people, that know people, that know people, who… ummm have access to…"

"NEVER MIND," Kendra stated cutting her off shaking her head, "So where's your gear?"

"I'm a forensic and cybersecurity specialist. So, I can help you if you need another set of eyes to look over the intel you got," Kenzi offered.

"All right, so WHY did you bring Drake, Talan and Alex? Did you just so happen to pick them up hitchhiking?" Kendra asked flippantly getting to the point while crossing her arms.

"Wellllll, Doc Hot Pants thought Tamsin needed some backup so Drake and Talan came along," Kenzi quickly summarized.

"And Alex is part of the Burning Cypress Clan. So may I ask HOW she fits into all of this?" Kendra asked warily.

"Oh her, she reports in to you right? That's what Alex told me," Kenzi mentioned putting her index finger on her lips and then stated, "I heard that Drake tried to shake her but she stuck to him like a pair lovers in bed. Speaking of….."

Kendra just held up her hands defensively in front of her and cut it, "I DON'T want to know."

"K. Suit yourself. By the way, where is my Succu-charmer and T-sam?" Kenzi asked curiously looking around.

"Last time I saw then was a couple hours ago. Tamsin and Bo were here but left in a hurry. Frankly, I don't know where they went but if I know them, they are probably ironing things out," Kendra looked away deep in thought.

"Soooo let go over the intel and see what we can find?" Kenzi mentioned bringing them to the task at hand.

"Don't screw this up Twitchy. I accepted Jane Rizzoli into the team since she had excellent field experience. As for you and your team from 'DHS', I have yet to see you or Talan in action. Drake barely has enough experience for the team," Kendra finished opening the door to the conference room again.

Ajax trotted toward a large gathering of Valkyries in the middle of the field. The center of which was already scorched and therefore barren.

Tamsin was in a daze as she realized that Ajax had stopped several meters from the perimeter of the crowd. Her thoughts were not only preoccupied with the loss of her sister but more so of who was left that she trusted to looked after her succubus.

It wasn't Kara. Even though she pledged her allegiance to Bo, there was no telling how faithful she would be. She was one of Odin's and Tamsin herself didn't get along with her either. The only reason why she trusted her for now was simply because she was the only other Valkyrie that was allowed to leave Valhalla that was not affiliated with Odin or Freya. Tamsin brooded that she would have to talk to her to.

At any rate, Kara would have to be 'on loan' to Odin anyway to collect souls.

Tamsin got off her horse leaving her small pack on the ground. The moon was bright and several Valkyries held torches.

The crowds parted as Tamsin walked directly toward the center. She kept walking and then realized that there were much more Valkyries here than normal. Most of the time, it was a couple hundred that showed up but this time it was over a thousand. It also seemed an equal mix of Odin's and Freya's Valkyries from across all orders.

Normally the Phoenix ceremony didn't get much attention with the exception of Valkyries closest to you since this was more or less looked on as a formality before re-birth.

Tamsin was impressed that Arin was doing exactly what she told her to do when they were at Lauren's place which was to lead the Valkyrie's by their heart.

An ominous silence was lingering the air as Tamsin made it to the center where a 3 foot tall pyre was constructed with Arin resting peacefully on top.

In the center as with any Phoenix ceremony, Freya and her Valkyries took one side and Odin's took the other.

Tamsin? She was neither so the just stood between the division of gold and black sashes.

Tamsin was a wreck. Her emotions were running her mind in circles and she was short of not being able to function but she stuck with it. She just needed to hold on for a little longer.

Freya then stepped forward to address all, but instead of using the standard lengthy and morose ceremonial psalms that Tamsin and everyone heard countless times, she proclaimed something different.

"Arin, Daughter of Freya and apprentice to Odin through her ascension into 3, 4, 8, remanded her soul to me to be reborn," Freya announced but paused.

Tamsin never knew that Freya would even acknowledge Arin's new order, but in a way, it honored her sister and it also warmed Tamsin to know that Arin DID get to be in an order higher than her own after all.

"It is said that road to hel is paved with good intentions. Arin, although unquestioningly defending the ideals in our core tenants, made an egregious error today that could have thrown the entire kingdom into chaos. She however was able to stop the avalanche of events that would most certainly have followed but gave us the ultimate sacrifice of her life," Freya stated motioning to Arin.

"The Phoenix ceremony is normally to prepare fallen Valkyrie warriors for rebirth through fire. For from the ashes, like the Phoenix, we rise and are reborn. But fire also cleanses for we are all fallible. We make mistakes but now is the time to wipe Arin's slate free and make her right again amongst the gods and the sisterhood as witness," Freya relayed to all.

Tamsin was crying again quietly standing ALONE.

She didn't have Bo with her now to guide her. She also didn't have Arin to lean on either. Tamsin was in a state of emotional turmoil which Valkyrie's weren't ever accustoming to. All the human emotions were taking a toll on her.

Freya then reached her hand out and a Valkyrie handed her a torch. She then lit a corner of the pyre on fire as she continued to speak.

"Arin of 3,4,8 will therefore be reborn, without any blemishes or scars for any of her past for the fire will consume it away as the purity of her soul rises into the heavens once more," Freya concluded walking back to the front of her ranks again to face Arin once more as the fire grew higher.

The fire spread quickly and soon the fire engulfed Arin's body.

Tamsin couldn't take this anymore as her breathing began become erratic. Seeing Arin go up in flames to never be seen again was too much.

Tamsin needed to run away and immediately genuflected towards Freya who returned a nod and as she strode out quickly, genuflected before Odin as well.

Odin raised one of his brows in curiosity, but nodded back.

She really didn't care about Odin, but she also knew that she had to at least give him some respect since Arin may go to his order. If that happened, Tamsin didn't want to sour their relationship all because of her.

She briskly walked toward Ajax just clearing the surrounding Valkyries when she sawing something appeared out of the corner of her eye and her gut instinct told her it was a threat.

Tamsin immediately drew her Sword of Achilles and went into a fighting stance.

It was Odin standing before her calmly assessing her with both his hand resting on his cane in front of him.

Her gut instinct proved correct.

"What do you want," Tamsin demanded wiping away remnants of tears from her face with her free arm.

Odin was emotionless as always but said calmly, "Do you remember what Bo told me during our fight that she saw the future?"

"Yea, she mentioned that she was going to…" Tamsin stopped herself from saying 'kick your ass and take your throne and be the one god for Valhalla.' She knew that would not be wise to taunt him. Tamsin also adroitly sheathed her sword in process. She didn't want to find out if this sword could cause him harm just yet.

"… RULE over Valhalla as the one true god which was foretold in ancient scrolls," Odin completed and continued. "While that may be true, I too have received glimpse of the future as well; a not too distant one."

"Fucking spit it out, I need to get back to Bo," Tamsin gazed at Odin as she grew impatient.

Odin never got mad and then said, "Tamsin, keep careful watch over my daughter for she will be ambushed by Fae on earth in the coming months."

"You freaking STOP play tricks and under mining Bo! She my bonded mate and of course I will protect her. If I can protect her against YOU, I WILL prevail," Tamsin pointed at him accusingly with her left hand ready to draw her sword again with her right.

Odin raised his voice slightly, "I do not 'play tricks' on my daughter especially on the gravity of this magnitude. In the vision, saw hundreds of Fae moving towards her like waves in an ocean. They were not of a specific species, but all intermixed with one goal, to kill my daughter."

Tamsin got curious but stated, "Bo, as my bonded mate, I will protect her. There is no way someone would get the balls to rally hundreds of Fae from different walks to life to go against Bo. She could easily drain them all at a whim. Not to mention I will be by her side as always."

Odin frowned for once and then carefully said, "Tamsin, I saw the beginnings of that premonition and Bo fought ALONE with a half Kitsune named Kenzi. Bo, as you call her, was on the losing end and you were nowhere to be found."

Tamsin snapped and stood defiantly face to face with him. She switched her hand to her dragger for speed but said with venom, "Then fucking STOP it from happening!"

"I tried, but for some reason I keep getting that dream. I have sent Valkyries to look after Bo but it keeps occurring. You are her only constant as my Valkyries keep being recalled to collect souls," Odin broke her stare with Tamsin and looked down before meeting her eyes again.

Tamsin never saw that expression on Odin before. One of defeat and he was telling the truth. Even as a god, he could only do so much being bound to Valhalla. Putting the puzzle pieces together quickly, Tamsin realized that maybe the reason why Odin wanted Bo to be in Valhalla was ultimately to look after her. No hordes of Fae would dare, nor could they even enter the kingdom.

It bothered her that she wasn't there for Bo. Did they have a falling out or maybe it was more simplistic. Did she expire already by that time? She needed to get back and think.

"I've gotta go," Tamsin said tiling her head and scrunching her face backing up and turning to pick up her bag and mount Ajax.

Odin spoke once more, "I would normally offer you your powers back since I know you would be too stubborn to ask but you don't seem to need it."

Tamsin got on her horse trying to decode what he was saying but spat out, "I don't fucking want them back. I finally get to be away from you and be free!"

Odin just stared at her, "You will NEVER be free of me Tamsin for I live in Ysabeau as well. But more to the point, you don't need your powers back since you dealt with Kara in a way that clearly demonstrated to me that you do have more power than my first order Valkyries. The rumors are true then."

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and patted Ajax, who began to gallop toward her room and then to the nearest portal but she thought back to Odin, 'Because I am wearing the Xanther rune. Do your research next time Odin.'

Odin closed his eyes briefly and communicated back, 'But you're NOT wearing it. You should at least heal like a regular human. You take orders from no one now but your fealty to protect my daughter makes us allies, at least in the short term Tamsin, bonded partner to my Ysabeau Dennis.'

Tamsin forgot that she was no longer wearing her Valkyrie pendant or the Xanther rune. She just assumed that she had powers when she went against Kara. That was odd but at least she knew that if she wore the Xanther rune, she would be twice as powerful.

She still needed to think and get on with her plan.

Tamsin got to the portal and dismounted her horse and Valkyrie unit was there from the 7th order which belonged to Freya's.

The unit sharply genuflected before her as she turned to face them and didn't get up.

Had she amassed that much respect amongst the sisterhood she thought?

She knew they wouldn't get up so she nodded like Odin or Freya would and they got up and snapped back to attention once again.

She patted Ajax and just murmured, "Thanks boy."

Normally Ajax would have walked or trotted away by now but in a surprise turn of events just stood there.

Tamsin patted him once more and said a little louder "OK Ajax, you can go now."

Ajax again didn't move so Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and began to walk toward the portal when Ajax just jumped in front of her hand whinnied.

Tamsin, try as she might, couldn't get around Ajax

"Come on boy, I gotta run," Tamsin said a little frustrated, but Ajax simply did not let her through. It looked like he wanted to be pet, but even when she did, he would still block her path. The last time she saw him act this way was in battle when she was gravely and seriously injured. He would simply not leave her even when his own life was at stake.

Other riders said he was stupid and obstinate, but Tamsin knew that Ajax was extremely loyal and that quality saved Tamsin many of times. And now for some reason, Ajax just knew that she was dying and refused to leave her.

Tamsin finally gave up and nuzzled her head to his petting his neck and said, "Ajax, in order for our lives to have any meaning, it needs to have a beginning and an end. Valkyries cheat death all the time since we are reborn but while I have gone through several lives now, I was never 'living' until I met Bo. Now my end is near and for once I am happy that I get to achieve Omega on *my* own terms, in the arms bonded partner Bo…. This is just a fact of life … well ordinary life …. Understand?"

All the Valkyries in the surrounding unit faced forward to the portal never removing their gaze from it, but a single one did. The Valkyrie closest to Tamsin turned to see and listen to the events unfold between Tamsin and Ajax.

Ajax just snorted in apparent understanding after a long pause. It looked like he got it and backed off a little but held his head down in apparent disappointment.

"Oh don't be like that boy," Tamsin said in a faux cheery voice scrunching her face. The afterlife did scare her since she knew where she was headed, but at least she didn't need Ajax to worry. Odd Tamsin thought, she assigned human qualities to a horse, but it was hard not to. Ajax was never a thing to be owned and conquered; he was his own 'person' the whole time with his own personality and Tamsin let him be just that while others didn't.

"Tell you what, let me give you that massage I promised you and then I have to be on my way. OK?" Tamsin offered and Ajax apparently accepted by lying down in his side.

He was old and it took him a little longer but he made it.

Tamsin didn't care who saw her and just spent some actually quality time with him.

In the end she got through the portal and took a taxi to her apartment.

Tamsin made sure to let Kara know via the link she was entering before she opened the door with her spare key.

Tasmin just plopped her bag at the entry of the door which also had her sword and shield inside. She kept her dagger on her as she proceeded to walk to her room.

Upon entering she saw Bo peacefully sleeping on her bed covered up nicely with Kara sitting stiffly on a chair next the bed with a sword drawn and ready to go but also had a Glock that Tamsin had running around as spare on the bed side table.

"Jeeez, at ease soldier," Tamsin said flippantly to Kara.

Kara just ignored Tamsin but said, "You got any drinks around here? I need to get at least a little sloshed to forget about today. And tomorrow, most likely I will be in integrated into 4, 1, 8 for a larger mission."

"I don't drink much anymore since I am fallen, but I keep some spare under the couch cushion back. Some movies just go better with a LITTLE HELP," Tamsin relayed with a click keeping her stare at Bo.

"OK, you got her and I'll be right outside," Kara and walked out without feeling.

Tamsin went over to the bed and kissed Bo on the forehead and found that Bo was overdressed. Kara only took off her shoes. So Tamsin made sure to redress her in a sleep shirt and even then it was still overkill for a succubus.

Through the night, Tamsin stayed in bed with Bo and spent it busily writing. It was early AM as the sun came up when Kara came in to check on them.

"Did you even sleep Tamsin?" Kara asked wondering what was going on.

Tamsin just ignored her and sealed another envelope and wrote who it was to on the front.

"Hey," Kara stated, "Odin is calling and needs me to be form up with 4, 1, 8 in like 2 hours."

Tamsin finally stuffed the pile of paper that she got from her desk back into the bag and approached Kara.

"I need you to do something for the new order," Tamsin stated formally.

"Sure, command me," Kara confidently stated.

"This bag goes back to my desk in Valhalla and let Sigun know that I have written back responses as needed," Tamsin stated formally, "and also THIS letter goes to Kendra Shaw first and foremost immediately. Please ensure you hand it off to her personally." Tamsin handed her the bag and a very thick envelope with Kendra's name and precinct address.

"OK," Kara said a little confused.

"Pledge your fealty to Bo when she awakens which I will do in a moment but I need to do something first which you must never tell her got it?" Tamsin ordered sternly.

Kara finally spoke up, "I think I know what you are about to do, and that it is a heinous sin to commit on any Valkyrie."

"NOT, if the Valkyrie is a willing subject Kara. I don't expect you to understand this immediately, but being with Bo is a blessing. She is the most giving and forgiving pers… Goddess I know of. It is your choice how you view it and it is also your choice on how you live out the remainder of your life. THIS is MY CHOICE which Bo must NEVER KNOW. NO ONE must know that includes our gods and the entire sisterhood," Tamsin retorted seriously.

Kara just nodded with a vexed look on her face.

Tamsin turned to Bo who was still blissfully sleeping and whispered sincerely to her, "I love you Bo, but this is the only solution that can keep up together. I am yours…. everything that I am… until my final breath."

For Tamsin began to remember more of what they had as each hours passed and how deeply they were in love. But that love also cut her deep to know that Lauren had Bo's heart too.

At the conclusion, she took Bo's left hand and made small cut in it enough to draw blood and Tamsin did the same to her left and tightly held their hand together.

Their blood mixed and the effect to Tamsin was immediate as her pupils dilated briefly.

All of Tamsin's reservations, Bo's betrayal with Lauren, anger at Arin's death, even her own personal wants and needs which were contrary to what Bo wanted all disappeared. Even the angst over the ending of her life no longer mattered to her anymore.

Tamsin's higher order thinking was quelled and calmed as she now had an overwhelming insatiable compelling desire to keep Bo happy.

Tamsin wanted to be solely with her succubus and obey her, not matter that cost.

It was love today that demanded Tamsin's soul and it was her soul she gave willingly to Bo; all of it without reservation.

LOVE was a scorned 4 letter word akin to an expletive to almost every single Valkyrie out there, but for a very select few, LOVE was a 4 letter word which was to be upheld, embraced and cherished above all else.

Tamsin kissed Bo deeply, gently and with passion. She missed Bo and pulled her into a tight embrace and Bo began to pull her chi.

Bo felt her Valkyrie's loving kiss and immediately began to kiss her back while pulling chi. She was hungry, but made sure to only pull what she needed.

Her eye's finally opened to meet Tamsin's deep expressive green eyes. She looked at Tamsin stopping her pull of chi from her and found a happy, bright, caring and beautiful Valkyrie before her. HER Valkyrie. God how she missed her as their kisses continued in the unspoken language of love.


	40. Making Up For Lost Time

Kenzi yawned and stretched but said tightly almost to herself, "Wow, watching these bank surveillance vids is like more boring than watching slugs race."

She was tired since she, as well as a portion of Kendra's team, were reviewing all the bank footage for the past couple weeks.

Drake and Alex came in fresh in full gear from their hotel, surrounding Kenzi sipping coffee. It was 4AM.

Carrot top, Hump Day and Chica were also reviewing past videos from other banks since they were former detectives in addition.

Kenzi had paused on a frame and rubbed her eyes but looked at it with curiosity and mentioned, "Sometimes all these vids look the same. Several of the banks have a similar layout. We've been searching for needle in a haystack to see if any of the posse cased the banks."

"Take a break for a sec you'll get it," Drake reassured.

Alex then turned to Drake. "So Kendra keeps telling me you have pretty good expertise in solving cases too. She told me that while you were a security contractor in Afghanistan, you managed to stop 2 suicide bombers from completing their mission in a green zone."

Drake just leaned against table to look at them both.

"Yep. The contractors I protected favored me to watch their back since they not only wanted someone with more combat experience, but I was also good at stopping bloodshed before it actually happened. They ran is skeletal protection detail for contractors setting up power grids there, and they all just wanted to get home to their families safely," Drake said without emotion but look down.

"Well they must have been very lucky to have you," Alex smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Don't know about that. Can I get you some coffee Kenzi?" Drake asked in what looked like an attempt to change topics.

Kenzi noticed that Alex looked at him with some concern. For some reason, she must have hit a nerve. Kenzi thought Alex would stop but kept pursuing it.

"I'm sorry Drake. The things that happen in times of war are sometimes atrocious. You came back and I'm glad … Lauren has you watching her back," Alex said in a soothing voice.

This took Kenzi a moment to process, but rather than interject and say something smart to diffuse the serious situation, she also knew Alex needed to play this out. She also realized that Alex corrected herself. 'Alex was glad to have Drake back,' Kenzi thought and it only further confirmed her theory that they were a couple that just hadn't realized it yet.

Kenzi then turned her back to look away from Drake and Alex paying attention to her smaller laptop to her side to look at past videos she watched but still kept listening. She kept the precinct's computer still frozen on the frame knowing that something was off about it.

By Kenzi turning away, it made Drake relax his stance and then he confessed, "I always had this unexplainable gut instinct of someone's intentions especially when I touched them and purposefully tried to gauge them that is. That is how I was able to assist US forces in stopping those 2 suicide bombers. It just so happened I met them and shook their hand. Taft told me how to hone that skill after I came back bouncing from job to job," Drake concluded and looked up at the other larger screens in front of them with footage from other banks being reviewed by others.

Alex must have had a sixth sense too since she kept moving forward, "So you can read people minds on touch. Do you do that to everyone you meet?"

Kenzi new this was a loaded question and Drake probably did too. Alex wanted to see if he read her.

Drake quickly answered back, "No. I accidentally used it on Tamsin to pull a prank on her and read her current state of mind but, Tamsin well she knew what I was and wasn't happy to say the least. It's a long story, but before that I haven't used it since Taft helped me refined it."

Drake finally took as seat slowly and added, "I stopped reading people because it was a question of trust and you can't un-see the horrors I have seen through my eyes and through all the other people I read in the combat zone. Taft helped me turn it off and on whereas it was always on before. When it was just on, I got so xenophobic and it was making it difficult to reintegrate back into normal society. It made me believe that everyone was bad. I lost good friends that way and if I kept reading people, that also meant that I didn't trust them. Even if I did, I would find out things about them I'd prefer not to know. That would make me judge and jury and I can't deal with that burden."

Alex smiled and mentioned with a hint of relief, "Oh."

Drake lowered his voice but Kenzi could still hear it.

"Alex, I have never read you nor do I want to. I value what we have and there is no need to rush it," Drake murmured with care.

"Which is?" Alex challenged.

"Don't know exactly," Drake answered and paused, "It's like I'm reading a great book but I'm only in the first couple of chapters. How can I even make a fair assessment?"

Kenzi thought that was really sweet of Drake but her train of thought was abruptly brought to a halt.

"Hey," Carrot Top announced for all to hear, "Look at the woman on Kenzi's screen, that same day she visited this branch less than 30 minutes later," he said motioning to his screen.

Kendra had just walked in with a just woken up look. It was apparent she slept at the precinct.

There was a flurry of activity as Hump Day ordered, "OK we got a possible suspect. Run her face through CODIS and see if we get a match."

Chica then interjected, "No bueno! Already did, no match. Checking other criminal databases now…."

"I got civilian. FB, Twitter, Instagram, picture messaging, you name it *I* got it," Kenzi said raising her hand.

"Crap-tastic, these images need to be higher res and she's heavily accessorized which will make a match harder, NOT to mention she's got no style sense," Kenzi mentioned off hand.

Kendra finally spoke up, "OK, so she may be their accomplice to scope out target banks. Get her picture out to all other precincts to keep them aware. Put a BOLO out once we get an ID. Look for her at other banks in our vid caps inside and outside the bank including surrounding area footage to see if she is with anyone. That may give us our other unsubs."

Jane walked in and looked at the video of the woman on the screen, "So we can look at banks they are possibly targeting using her as our indicator."

Kendra looked over to Jane with an elegantly dressed Maura walking closely behind her, "Was just about to have someone index all the footage we have for all the banks. Care to lend a hand detective?"

"I'd be glad to," Jane responded quickly striding purposefully to an empty workstation with Maura taking a seat next to her.

Bo just missed her Valkyrie's taste, touch and feel so much. Tamsin's voracious appetite of kissing her back on her lips, cheeks and neck, it screamed not only lust but forgiveness. 'Gods she's just amazing,' Bo thought to herself.

Tamsin was running on autopilot. With all her reservations and angst quelled, she just took her succubus passionately. She was hers and didn't care that Kara was still there watching.

"I love you Bo. I love you so damn much," Tamsin proclaimed boldly as an immense wave a pleasure washed over her by admitting those statements. Tamsin normally would have never said it quite like that, but with them mixing blood, it was impossible to stop.

Bo loved the fact that Tamsin was brave enough to affirm her love to her and responded back between kisses, "Damn you're turning me on. I love you Tam Tam and nothing would make me happier than to tear your clothes off now."

The mood was interrupted when Kara just cleared her throat kneeling next to the bed.

Bo literally had to stop Tamsin from just jumping her and pushed her back annoyed at who would be in Tamsin's room right about now. It wasn't the best timing after all.

Bo looked over to Kara annoyed, but the events of what just happened in Valhalla came back to her but it was a little hard to concentrate with one of Tamsin's hands sliding underneath Bo's night shirt making its way up to her thigh.

Bo swung her legs over the bed to face Kara who was in a t-shirt and jeans with Tamsin releasing her hands from Bo's body with a frown.

"Bo Dennis, goddess of the …" Kara began.

Bo put a hand up and just interrupted quickly and cut in, "NO. While that may be true, you can just address me as just Bo. Are you OK Kara?"

Kara had a confused look on her face most likely trying to process what Bo was saying since she was not use to it. "I'm … ummm fine. Ummmmm … Thanks… for healing me …. Bo."

Bo then followed up with a hint of curiosity evident on her face, "Kara, RELAX and PLEASE get up. What are you doing here and why are you kneeing before me?"

Tamsin was just about to fill Bo in but since she was addressing Kara directly, decided not to comment, but instead knelt behind Bo and give her a shoulder rub. Tamsin felt quite odd giving Bo a shoulder rub but she just wanted to keep Bo happy. Bo's scent was intoxicating and Tamsin want more of her.

Kara shot up stiffly to attention and seeing Bo's scowl, relaxed and then nonchalantly as possible stated, "You saved my life in Valhalla and therefore my final life belongs to you Bo, goddess..."

Bo tried to not get distracted concerning Tamsin's shoulder rub but as soon as Kara cut herself off offered, "It was Tasmin's wish to save you…"

"It was actually Arin's last wish Bo, I was just relaying it," Tamsin cooed finding a knot and applying more pressure to it to loosen the knot. Tamsin couldn't get over how hot Bo was.

Bo tried to concentrate and Tamsin was doing magic with her fingers and finally put the pieces together.

"Are you fallen like Tamsin?" Bo asked to which Kara just shook her head in response.

"Good. In any case Kara, no one serves me. I will take no slaves or thralls. I don't allow it. YOU are never to be anyone's property. Got it? You are free to do as you please but all I ask is for one thing," Bo asked sincerely.

Kara had an even more vexed look on her face and then asked, "And what is that Bo Dennis, daught…."

It was apparent Kara was having issues with Bo treating her like an equal and with respect.

"All I ask," Bo said nicely, "is that you take up the CORE tenants of the old Valkyrie creed and reject all others. That means to reject Odin's and Freya's proclamations which either added to or disregarded portions of, or in whole thereof."

Kara looked down and her eyes seemed to be scanning the floor quickly. Her brows furrowed in deep concentration. She finally looked at Bo and then asked in disbelief.

"The Valkyrie CORE values are a framework or overly generalized guidance on how a Valkyrie should live and behave with encompassing morals and ethics. It doesn't point to how to do it which Freya's and Odin's do. I …. I don't know … HOW am I to go about it," Kara asked confused and lost.

Tamsin finally just interjected, "Come on Kara, you and I are dark, we break rules all the time. THIS TIME, you are not bound to any. Odin's full creed, yea, that just twisted the core values but you and I both knew it was wrong. Freya's full creed added so many rules and rituals that it became a strait jacket. It was so bad that good Valkyries like Arin fail it all the time. Be happy you are free."

Tamsin then remembered about her sister who fell in battle defending Freya but for some odd reason, that thought just passed easily.

"I … I … I still need to serve a god or goddess," Kara stammered out.

"Does the core Valkyrie tenants declare that?" Bo asked in all honesty.

Kara thought about it and just gave up and reluctantly said, "No, not explicitly"

Bo knew Kara was still trying to deal with this new situation and decided to make the transition easier. "Kara, stay WITH me for as long as you like, but if you do, you are part of a FAMILY. That means that you only do things not for me but for the good of all which includes YOU. If you find another or choose to go at it alone, WITHOUT disregarding your core tenants, then it's ok with me. Alright?"

Kara just nodded slowly deep in thought and finally concluded, "OK Bo…. I will stay with you and hold true to the Core Valkyrie tenants. However, I have commitments to Odin to assist him in delivering souls to Valhalla."

"Keep to the SPIRIT of the core tenants Valkyrie and you will honor both me and my family," Bo concluded with a smile.

Kara finally knelt before Bo and Tamsin once more and stated formally, "I, Kara, formerly of 3, 4, 8, do hereby willingly and of my own volition do hereby give you, Bo Dennis, my fealty. I will follow the spirit of the Valkyrie core tenants until I cease to exist. I am and will always be yours to command."

"I accept Kara, Valkyrie of the new order," Bo knew she had to give a formal response in return to make Kara feel better.

Bo knew she would loosen up later, but at least she got her point across. Tamsin however was moving down her back with her talented massage techniques which Bo never guessed she could do. Tamsin just kept surprising her, Bo thought.

Then it was on to other business, she needed to have a chat with Tamsin. A heart to heart and she also needed to heal her which took precedence.

Kara got up was about to leave when Bo asked her, "Kara, can you wait here for a sec?" to which she just nodded mid turn.

Bo then turned around to meet her Valkyrie's deep expressive green eyes. She could see how Tamsin was very much into her. Tamsin loved her despite all the stupid things she did to screw it up. By all accounts Tamsin should hate her with a vengeance or at the very least hold a grudge.

Bo then solemnly told her cupping her cheek with her right hand, "Tamsin, I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through. How can I love someone so much but still manage to screw things up and fail you. Why do you stay by my side? You somehow managed to find forgiveness for me but you're a Valkyrie."

Tamsin normally would still have been furious at Bo, but oddly enough she found it pleasurable to just forgive her. Tamsin still loved her and that is what mattered in her mind.

"Because I swore fealty to you and am your bonded partner. That means I am YOURS in both good and bad. And it's also because I love you Bo," Tamsin sang out with a sincere grin.

Bo was taken off guard. Tamsin wasn't flip or sarcastic. She didn't hold anything back and was honest and upfront. Something changed in her and Bo liked it but as much as she wanted to bask in the moment, she followed up, "Tamsin, I know what you were trying to do. Bring me and Lauren back together so that I would still be happy when you moved on."

Tamsin just bowed her head as confirmation.

"That's extremely noble of you. The truth of the matter is that in your quest to do the right thing for my happiness, I fell madly in love with you and as such I have permanently closed the chapter on both Lauren and Dyson because all I can think about it… EVERYTHING that I want…. is you," Bo confessed bringing Tamsin into a kiss.

They broke their kisses after some time passed, both not caring about anything else in the world.

Bo then whispered, "I have no idea why you make me so weak but at the same time elevate me to the status of a goddess. I need you to stay with me and I PROMISE I will make everything right OK? I love you Tamsin."

Tamsin's heart beat hard against her rib cage and what Bo just told her gave her a warmth and caring she felt she didn't deserve but still took it in and kissed Bo more.

Their lips locked passionately but Bo pushed Tamsin back a little trying to stay on track, because she just wanted to unwrap her present right now and play pop goes the weasel on Tamsin, but business had to come first.

"Tamsin," Bo asked out of breath, "How much time do you have left? PLEASE tell me the truth. Please."

Tamsin was jello with Bo's puppy dog eyes and her begging only made it more compelling, no matter, without a thought she answered, "Odin stated that I had 5 to 6 days left and it feels about right." Tamsin scrunched up her face at the end with a click.

Bo had no idea how close she was to death and that did distress her and quickly followed up, "I know this is selfish of me, but I need you to stay with me. I love you. Will you allow me to heal you to get your memories back and give you more time here?"

Tamsin initially wanted to say no due to all the evils she had done, but for some reason, her heart and mind compelled her to just nod and reply confidently, "Yes. Please."

'PLEASE' from Tamsin? That was rare Bo mused. Something changed in Tamsin but she just couldn't put her finger on it but needed to get this over with before she changed her mind.

Bo then turned to Kara who stood there looking away in apparent discomfort at the situation.

"Kara, I need to heal Tamsin, but I am asking you if I can use some of your chi to do so," Bo requested of her sincerely.

Kara nodded but just said, ok.

It was apparent she was unsure HOW Bo was going to go about pulling her Chi since she approached the bed and pulled her t-shirt and sports bra off in the same motion to reveal an extreme toned body much like Tamsin's.

Bo was in shock but the succubus inside her loved the view. A brief thought to of a depraved all out threesome did cross her mind, but Kara was doing this because she took Bo's asking as an order and Bo wouldn't have any of that.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh knowing full well that Kara got her information from not even 3rd parties but rumor mills about Bo and by the time she got it, it was twisted way out of proportion. Apparently word of Arin's and Tamsin's threesome coupled with Bo's nature as a succubus must have implied that Bo needed sex all the time to do what she does.

Kara just sat next to Bo on the bed uneasy, but Bo covered her up with a sheet and said with a coy smile and clarified, "Kara, I don't need to have sex to pull chi. I can do it from a distance negating and obviating the need to do that. OK? Look, Kara, this isn't an insult on you. I am flattered beyond belief and you are a beautiful and strong Valkyrie from the 3rd order. It is no offense to me if you ASK me questions if you are uncertain how to proceed."

Kara just nodded once more with her cheeks turning hues of red pulling the sheet closer to her for protection.

'OMG Kara. I can't believe you fell for the rumors,' Tamsin thought out to her.

'FUCK!' Kara snapped back.

'Don't EVER say that in front of Bo … REALLY… last time Arin said to Bo, Bo almost fulfilled it within seconds if it wasn't for the fact I interrupted,' Tamsin thought back to her.

Tamsin then snaked her head next to Bo's ear farthest from Kara and whispered, "Your eyes flickered blue looking at Kara's nubile body. YOU are going to be punished my succubus AFTER she leaves but I'll make SURE she can hear you BLOCKS away."

Tamsin then nipped her ear lobe playfully before she pull back sending shivers up Bo's spine.

Bo finally just stood up and sternly told Tamsin, "Tamsin, I know I go out of control sometimes when I glow red. Promise me to bring me back if I go overboard."

"Sure," Tamsin said with a click.

"NO. PROMISE me you won't let me do anything beyond healing you Tamsin. I need to know you are here for me and despite what I may say to you in my red state, I don't want to lose total control and do more crap I will regret. Got it?" Bo asked holding both of Tamsin's hands caringly.

Tamsin felt a wave a pleasure come over her since Bo was touching her and she just automatically responded, "Yes Bo. I am here for you. Always will be."

Bo found it also odd that Tamsin was awfully complaint but proceeded and concentrated hard facing both of them. Her eyes turned blight blue first but then her red aura burst forth.

Bo finally decreed a couple octaves lower in a glowing red state, "Tamsin, the missing Valkyrie and my bonded partner, you still have much to do in this world and I command you to heal! I, your goddesses needs you now more than ever. I have seen the future and it is marred with bloodshed before I take the throne and therefore your place is HERE with me my Valkyrie."

Bo then inhaled Kara's red chi and then it traveled slowly back to Tamsin.

It took time and finally Kara grabbed at her heart and Tamsin knew Kara was at near her limit so she pleaded, "I'm fully healed. STOP Bo! STOP PLEASE!"

Bo just kept going but looked at Tamsin and stated without emotion, "Kara is of NO use to me if you DIE. I need ALL her Chi to give to you to at least attempt to give to you what my father so callously took away."

Tamsin yelled back closing her mouth which had the effect of slowing the transfer, "This *IS* her last life, don't take that away from her. I will follow you to the ends of the earth but PLEASE don't do this!"

Tamsin grabbed onto Bo's leg keeling before her pleading for her to stop.

Kara started to cough and Bo wasn't stopping.

Tamsin concentrated hard and remembered what Bo asked of her but her higher order thinking was no longer as fast.

In a last ditch effort to save Bo from herself and to save Kara, she stroked Bo's leg with one hand lightly to distract her with her other making its way up her leg to Bo's intersection.

*** Tamsin didn't have time and just purred, "You need Kara AND me to fulfill you afterwards….." Tamsin's fingers were working Bo's now very exposed pearl all thanks to Bo just having a big night shirt on with a clear cut field. "Don't you want your Valkyries to show you how grateful we are to be in your order?"

The chi transfer slowed even more and Bo's red began to fade but all of a sudden it increased as she spat out, "NO! Kara is a traitor to Odin, Freya and me. She doesn't deserve to live."

"Give her a chance," Tamsin purred more as her digits gracefully found a path through Bo's gates into the temple all while ringing the bell at its entrance. "That SAME chance you gave to me my goddess."

Tamsin knew how to handle Bo and just need a couple more seconds and hoped Bo didn't lash out at her in anger.

"NO. She's EVIL and you know it!" Bo voice wavered with her red never faltering but the chi transfer almost stopped.

Tamsin then borrowed a line from her sister Arin.

"*SO*," Tamsin kept working Bo holding her leg tightly so she couldn't escape.

"No! Your goddess COMMANDS you to STOP," Bo spat out in an unsteady voice. The Chi transfer finally halted.

"*AM*," Tamsin worked one spot she knew Bo was susceptible to 'attack'. She just needed one more second as Bo quivered like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Tamsin Noooo! I will it …and it shall… shall… b ..be" Bo huffed out as her voice became even more unsteady but was hitched on the verge of release. The flow of chi was now going in reverse slowly giving Kara back some of her precious chi.

"*IIIIIII*!" Tamsin felt Bo release on her hand and felt the walls of Bo's temple constrict. BINGO.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *I* decide who …Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Lives…. " Bo yelled at the top of her lungs with her voice cracking and her red glow emitted a blinding light but disappeared in a flash. It was finally replaced with a very blue eyed Bo. Her final yells were in her normal voice. "FUCK ME TamTam! Dominate meeeeeeeee! Fuck YES! Ahhhhhh! You're sooooooo evvvilllllll! God. Evil evil evil…"

*** Bo tailed off and Tamsin led Bo to stumble and collapse on the bed exhausted as did Kara who was already sitting on the bed.

Kara was ok, but needed to sleep it off since Bo drained her almost to death. Tamsin adjusted her to be next to Bo and took off her boots and tucked her in with just her jeans on.

Tamsin changed into loose shorts and a t-shirt and just spooned next to Bo opposite of Kara.

She covered them up since knew both Bo and Kara needed the rest. Odin and 4, 1, 8 will have to wait for Kara since there was really no other choice. Besides, it was 5AM and the sun had yet to rise.

Try as she might, for some reason Tamsin couldn't concentrate on what she had to do for Kendra. Being with Bo and keeping her happy was her highest and only priority in her mind.

Bo awoke to her arms around 2 women. She was dazed and had no idea what just happened. She opened her eyes groggily and found Tamsin snuggling close holding Bo in a hug and Kara was sleeping as well but she was less affectionate just allowing Bo to hold her loosely.

Kara was naked and Bo looked on mortified trying to think if she made love to her. Bo quickly peered under the sheets relived to see Kara was still wearing her Jeans and Tamsin was in loose sleepwear.

It was then Bo relaxed wide awake waiting for events to catch up with her and they eventually did.

Tamsin's eyes fluttered open to Bo kissing her on her forehead. Tamsin loved all of Bo's features, even more so now. She smiled back at her and Bo just put her forehead on Tamsin's whispering in an obvious attempt not to wake up Kara, "I'm sorry Tamsin. Can you forgive me for being… ummm greedy too. I almost sucked Kara dry if it wasn't for ummmm your UNIQUE way of talking me down."

"No problem Bo," Tamsin grinned with a click. "Nothing to forgive, everything turned out ok. No harm, no foul succubus."

"Wow," Bo smiled brightly but observed, "I thought I would have gotten stiff resistance or at least a sarcastic comeback."

Bo was both relieved and confused. Tamsin was extremely forgiving, happy and didn't resist her wishes anymore. She was also honest and upfront. This was not like her Valkyrie, but Bo loved it. She just propped her head up on her hand while lying on her side.

"Sooo how do you feel now Tamsin?" Bo asked curiously.

Tamsin felt much better and now remembered everything: Every little detail on how they got started and how they got here. It also meant that she acutely knew that Lauren was as good as dead for kissing her succubus and causing Tamsin pain, but she remembered her vow to keep Lauren safe and to please Bo. Hurting Lauren wouldn't make Bo happy.

Forgiveness. It came easy now.

"I feel great Bo. Thanks," Tamsin grinned overwhelmed in bliss. Tamsin then propped herself up to face Bo as well and kissed her stroking her face.

Tamsin saw Bo break the kiss briefly and glance behind her at Kara. To which Tamsin just mumbled, "Don't worry Bo, she's fine but you… will be more than fine in a couple moments."

The passionate but slow kisses exchanged slowly grew the flames of desire. Mid kiss Tamsin shimmied out of her shorts and helped Bo out of her night shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it across the room.

*** Bo helped Tamsin get rid of her last garment and the kissing continued with Bo on her back and Tamsin planting trails of kisses from head to toe.

Tamsin also used the lightest and stealthiest of touches to keep Bo wanting more but also not to wake up Kara who was in deep sleep. She had about another 30 minutes Tamsin calculated before she woke.

Bo was mind wiped and bit down hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning aloud. Bo's mind was blown by the fact that she was a succubus, a creature of love and lust, but Tamsin had managed to learn her all too well. Lifetimes of experience coupled with them learning each other made Tamsin no less effective, and maybe even more effective, than any other succubus or incubus.

Bo was taken by surprise as Tamsin circled her breasts with the touch of a feather using her hands and tongue but suckling her points making then graze her teeth. This drove Bo mad and it got even worse when Tamsin slithered her hand down to her core and with extreme talent exposing her hidden pearl and playing with It gently.

Bo bit her lip harder as a high pitch squeal escaped her. It was thought her uneven breathing that Bo stuttered under her breath, "God Tamsin….. I don't know… wh… what's worse, asking you to stop or coming hard and waking Kara up."

Tamsin just wanted to keep by satisfied and asked in all seriousness, a typical of her as she stopped her ministrations , "Which to you want Bo?"

This was odd, Bo mused. Tamsin normally just ignored those comments and would have brought her to peak just at the sheer challenge and depravity of the situation. Tamsin normally jumped at the chance and knocking down the goddess of the new order a couple of pegs.

Bo then felt embarrassed, Tamsin was making her verbalize her sexual desires as she meekly asked and hissed out, "Please Tamsin make be crest and own my body….. show me how well you know me…. Better than another other partner…."

Tamsin upon hearing this took Bo the rest of the way. Deep down, she wanted this. To make Bo perform decadent acts against her own will in an area she was supposed to dominate. No matter, getting the green light only made it more pleasurable for Tamsin now massaging and penetrating Bo's core.

Tamsin then growled into Bo's ear, "You know how I love to make the goddess of the new order yield to me. ESPECIALLY in front of your subjects. They might have to call you…"

Tamsin paused to let the tension build as she increased the pace and whispered, "WHORE of the new order….. now BE careful… don't wake up Kara who use to HATE you and will JUMP at the chance to give you that title and tell …. EVERYONE…."

Bo held back as long as she could but it was futile. She was so turned on by that comment that she just did her best to not writhe or scream as she started to crest hard.

Mid crest, Tamsin then admitted, "By the way, I have HD video of you whoring yourself at the precinct all to help Kara's case… SLUT… now STOP holding out on me… or else succubus…. SHARE BUTTON!"

Bo hated to be blackmailed but from Tamsin, just the veiled threat of it happening made her go to higher heights even though she was supposed to be descending. The fact she had intimate video of her pleasuring herself and had the very real possibility of showing it off to everyone made her give up and just gave Tamsin what she wanted.

"You be a good slutty succubus and give it all to me and I *MIGHT* forgive you for everything…. *MIGHT*" Tamsin added playing with Bo's already deranged lust filled emotional state.

Tamsin knew Bo was holding in screams of delight in so Tamsin gave her a deep kiss while Bo mewed out in ecstasy into her lover's mouth. Tamsin could tell Bo was giving her everything as she bucked her hips rhythmically to produce the least amount of shaking of the bed as she fought for more friction. Bo grabbed Tamsin into a tight hug holding on for dear life as the released continued to fruition.

They finally broke the deep kiss and Bo rolled on top of Tamsin still coming down and bucking her hips at a slower rate.

Bo then whispered, "God your fucking evil and I love it Tammy." Bo said next to Tamsin's ear monitoring Kara to make sure she didn't wake up.

Tamsin then slid the sheets off Bo revealing her whole body with an maniacal grin knowing full well that Kara could open her eyes at any moment and she the 'whore' of the new order.

Bo was out of breath and Tamsin just hugged her, assuring Bo, being one with her as she whispered into Bo waiting ear, "I guess this is called make up sex? So is it all you dreamed it would be?"

Bo nodded vehemently and just said tersely, "No. More… much much more."

*** Tamsin then smiled mischievously and then proclaimed sincerely, "I love you Bo."

Kara then moaned next to then and had an annoyed expression has she rubbed her face and forehead like she had a headache.

Bo immediately rolled off of Tamsin, as Tamsin covered both of them.

Her eyes then shot open and glanced around quickly taking in the situation and literally flew out of the bed trying to grab her backup knife but ended up in a fighting stance. Her right hand was tucked inside her back pocket ready to draw her collapsible knife.

Bo and Tamsin were covered by this time with a thin sheet with Bo just smiled at Kara. This situation was almost like an exact replay of Tamsin's and her first time they were together.

Kara was still trying to put events together in panic mode in her mind, so Bo clarified sitting up, "Kara, its ok. I took too much chi from you to heal Tamsin. You just needed to rest to recover. I'm sorry."

As a couple more moments passed Kara immediately genuflected before Bo as a reflex but her mind was still trying to process everything but looked down and found her torso was nude before her goddess.

"Kara, calm down," Bo offered, "Remember what I told you about being part of a family and just calling me Bo?"

Bo could feel Tamsin's leg under the sheet and Bo wanted to just take her Vallyrie right there too so she slowly brought one of her hands to it and traced it up with a gentle caress.

Kara finally just nodded and got up covering her breasts with her arms crossed over her chest but mentioned, "Ummm Thanks? … I have to go … Bo … "

Kara closed her eyes briefly and then mentioned a couple seconds later still having a hard time with communicating to Bo, "I will catch up with 4, 1, 8 in the field. I have sent Odin, God and ruler of Val….. your father the reason for my delay and my .. ummmm apologies…. Ummmm all is fine."

Gods Bo was good Tamsin thought trying to keep a poker face as Bo quickly was making her wet the sheets and Bo had yet to breach the gates. She found in her new state, she was hypersensitive to her touch.

Tamsin thought out as normal as she could, 'Shy much Kara? I've seen you in 'action' before and this isn't like you.'

Kara turned to pick up her shirt and sports bra but thought back, 'I have no problems with my body Tamsin and USING it, but Bo…. I'm not use to dealing with her leadership style and being in front of a god sans clothing…. A succubus at that. Jeez it's a wonder how you avoid a threesome or all out orgy.'

Tamsin couldn't think as Bo breached gates with her already very slick finger and thought out without thinking, 'Threesome… been there done that. Orgy…. ugggg OH gods she's good… ummmm… fuck sorry Kara….'

'You know', Kara thought out with her back to them putting on her bra and t-shirt again, 'in your new state, Bo can make you come any time any where and you won't be able to resists her advances…. So I read'

'ugggg.. shit… Kara!... Don't you fucking …. Ahhhh! Tell anyone! NO! Coming!' Tamsin thought as Bo found that spot on her she could never resist.

Bo was amazed that Tamsin was so into her and surprised that she crested brutally strong hiding her face behind Bo's back exhaling as controlled as possible.

Kara finally turned around and met Bo's eyes knowing full well why Tamsin was hiding her face and stated to break the tension, "I'll report… I'll be back after the campaign to fill both of you in concerning any developments….. ummm… ummmm wish me luck K?"

It was then Bo realized what Kara meant by 'wish me luck.' She knew from what Tamsin and Arin told her that Valkyries were accustom to getting a blessing from Odin or Freya before they go on the battle field. Bo wracked her brain to get the right words, but stood up and approached Kara with a flustered Tamsin still in the bed and put her right hand on Kara's shoulder and answered her request in her own way.

"Kara, Valkyrie of the new order, may the stars watch over you, fortune be your guide. I wish for luck to follow you and shield you on the battlefields of war as well your mind. May you hold steadfast and unyielding to the spirit of the old code even in the darkest of hours. Justice, honor, bravery, perseverance and truth is now your calling for I absolve you of your past indiscretions and failings as you move forward anew," Bo finished eloquently.

Kara just nodded a little uncertain, but smiled for once and took her leave.

As she was leaving Tamsin's apartment, she thought out to Tamsin, 'Does Bo always give her blessings sans clothing?'

'No, but there's a first for everything but it was nice of her wasn't it?" Tamsin thought back as Bo turned to her and literally tackled her in bed and pulled off the sheets covering her. Bo was going to rock her world.

'Yea… I'll get this letter off to Kendra then off I go,' Kara concluded leaving and catching a cab.

*** Tamsin had no way to respond as Bo unwrapped her like a present on Christmas and tackled her. As a reflex Tamsin tried to use her skills and training to get on top but Bo was slightly faster due to the fact that Tamsin just came off a high.

Tamsin found out too late that Bo cuffed both of her hands to the bed frame and there was no way out. She looked for the keys but Bo displayed them in front of her out of reach.

"Let me go BO!" Tamsin ordered but Bo just tossed the keys mischievously across the room.

"Oppps… Tamsin Jennings, you are UNDER ARREST," Bo stated showing Tamsin her badge which she picked up from the floor, "for assaulting a police officer …. TWICE… and making me come both times just now.. and we're only just getting started Valkyrie... you made me touch myself, you bad Valkyrie! Time for a cavity search… succubus style.." Bo declared while positioning herself between Tamsin's legs to pull her in for a taste.

Bo licked Tamsin's core and she just erupted and screamed in pleasure pulling fruitlessly on her restraints.

Tamsin knew these were her new and improved cuffs and even she had issues picking them and she was therefore dead in the water. She was just about to use her powers but Bo attacked her core and breached it with her tongue.

Tamsin was so close already when she heard Bo spit out forcefully. "Don't you DARE use your powers on me, it wouldn't be fair and I might ACCDENTALLY," Bo said stroking her core with her fingers, "lose control." With that Bo let a little of her charms lose and to her surprise, Tamsin climaxed again. Tamsin had no idea how powerful she was as she just rode it for all it was worth.

Bo finally kissed Tamsin deeply with a googly and star struck look. Bo confessed nibbling on her ear, "God I missed you so damn much Valkyrie. You made me WAIT after I lost that UNFAIR and rigged bet. I HAD to see you early since I was wearing all the batteries in my toys out. Those other feeds just never satisfied me. You're a BAD EVIL SLUTTLY VALKYRIE."

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh knowing exactly how Bo lost the bet via timed selfies but responded while kissing Bo back, "I am evil… sorry to burst your bubble… or shall I say… pop you cherry."

Bo then went down on Tamsin again as she squealed in delight and purred, "God you taste good TamTam, but it's time to deflower and take your pedals off so I can get to your sweet sweet nectar better."

Tamsin eyes opened wide in shock getting the gist of what Bo meant as she observed Bo pulling out her dagger as she started to clear cut her field.

Tamsin squirmed but Bo's talented tongue and fingers worked her so well she came each time she tried to get out it.

"Now that's better, we match Tamsin," as Bo patted a now silky smooth area on Tamsin totally exhausted from cresting.

"Nothing to say Valkyrie or did I WHORE you all out?" Bo taunted. She just had so much pent up desire for her Valkyrie that she just couldn't help it.

"I…." Tamsin said weakly, "I… HATE Yoo … AH! FUCK ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What?" Bo said sucking her tips and working on her nude core, "I didn't understand what you just said….. oh SURE I can do that and as Bar keep all I can say is …. One screaming orgasm coming up!"

After that all Tamsin could do was ride the wave a pleasure yelling obscenities at the top of her lungs.

"God Tamsin you HAD the right to remain silent, but wow you're a screamer," Bo cooed out kissing Tamsin on the forehead.

To Bo's surprise, Tamsin then rapidly flipped Bo over and then cuffed her hands to the bed post.

Apparently Tamsin had gotten out of her new cuffs after several tries. Bo wasn't making it easier of course but now Tamsin was breathing heavily over an extremely surprised Bo and she just said with baited breath, "Now Bo, it's time for me to see how well a special agent I know can get out of THOSE new and improved cuffs. And Bo? Now *YOU* have the right to remain silent but I know you'll give up that right in less than a minute SUCCUSLUT. By the way, if you do succeed, I'll set you free of these cuffs and then YOU can have your way with me."

Bo lost 59 seconds later much to Tamsin's delight as she stated triumphantly pulling a line from a cult movie classic.

"You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders - The most famous of which is 'never get involved in a land war in Asia' - but only slightly less well-known is this: 'Never *EVER* bet against a Valkyrie because she's ALWAYS holding all the cards! Muhahahaha!'" Tamsin laughed maniacally.

Bo never got free of her restraints until Tamsin freed her with the key. It took her a while to find it for some odd reason.

A long morning awaited the couple and they both finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion. If there was a such thing as death by orgasm, Tamsin and Bo got really really close.

*** Kendra was busy reviewing footage and was actively narrowing down the banks the unsubs planned to hit when an officer at her precinct said that a currier was waiting to hand deliver a package to her.

"Well tell them to leave it Sargent Harris, we are kind of busy here," Kendra snapped not ever looking at him but paying attention to her screen filled with data.

Sargent Harris then relayed, "She told me she had something from Lieutenant Tamsin Jennings for you and was instructed to give it only to you."

Kendra then stopped and considered what he just said. It meant that it was only for her and her only. Not Kenzi and the DHS gang. Curiosity overtook her as she got up and followed the Sargent to the front desk.

There stood what looked like Tamsin's cousin; A blond muscular woman with Scandinavian facial features. She was a Valkyrie too Kendra concluded but why was she here and not Tamsin.

"Hi I'm Kara and I ummm work with Bo and Tamsin. Tamsin made it very clear and told me to give this to you," Kara stated formally giving Kendra the letter.

Kendra had burning questions as the Valkyrie turned away to leave but asked, "Is she ok?"

Kara paused and never looked back, "Yes …. And No. You'll see." Kara then walked briskly away leaving a confused Kendra with a think envelope.

Kendra walked into the hall and opened the envelope and it had a letter in it for her and another smaller sealed envelope for Bo.

She kept walking to her desk and open area where DHS, BPD, and her detectives were but read the letter to her as well.

Kendra slowly stopped in the middle of the hall and furrowed her brows trying to digest the letter from Tamsin.

As if a huge weight was put on her, Kendra leaned up against the wall and sank to the floor. She finally reached the end of the letter put the letter down next to her on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest shaking her head in shock.

She buried her face in her legs for what seemed minutes and finally looked up to the lights in the ceiling and mumbled at the gravity of the situation which seemed to take precedence over that bank heist, "Oh my dear lord. *WHY* sister? The very last thing I expected you to do was to WILLINGLY become one of Bo's thralls."

Kendra sat there rereading the letter to her again and again but the end result was the same.

Tamsin loved her succubus that much and knew her own limitations in terms of her time here in addition to her ability to forgive Bo for cheating on her to allow herself to be enthralled by Bo.

Kendra knew it was a last resort for the proud, head strong Valkyrie, but also mused after some soul searching that Tamsin ultimately did it unselfishly for love.

Unconditional love only reserved for one person and one person only. Bo Dennis.

She had to admit, that Tamsin had more balls than she did and had to respect her sister's final wishes in that letter. She tucked the letter addressed to Bo and the letter she just read in her cargo pants pocket and got up to walk to the open area where all the detectives were busy plugging away.


	41. Illogical

Hump Day approached Kendra upon reaching the open work area and formally stated, "Captain, we've indexed all the bank surveillance vids for the past couple of weeks for banks that meet the MO of our unsubs, we came up with 8 in which Jane Doe show up."

"However," he mentioned nodding to Carrot Top who put the map of the banks on the screen, but 2 were highlighted,"2 of these she visited twice. One of the bank CSRs stated that she had a general question about what times were safety deposit box hours during the week. The CSR didn't get a name."

"OK."

Jane then spoke up, "I also tracked a report of an armored car theft a couple days ago. District 71 PD stated that they were unable to recover it since its GPS was disabled. It is also the same company that makes pickups at, Nation's bank off of Mass and General as well at the one off 25th and General. They will probably use it most likely as the means of transport in and maybe out."

"Shit," Kendra let out but her glance went over to Maura and Jane who had poker faces and stammered out, "sorry for my French. So not only do they plan to come in with Kevlar and Class C body armor, They will have a vehicle which makes them almost impossible to stop without significant bloodshed."

Maura then stated uneasily, "That is making an ASSUMPTION that the unsubs that want to rob the bank are the same unsubs that stole said vehicle."

Everyone just looked at Maura like she was on another planet.

Jane than turned to Maura pointing at herself and the others in the room in flippant response, "Well *WE* the detectives make educated guesses all the time."

Drake was working close with Kenzi pointing things out to her when she shot her hand up in the air and proclaimed in an almost yell scaring Maura with the sudden outburst, "I *AM* OFFICALLY AWESOME."

Kenzi then looked at everyone and mentioned coolly, "What? Just stating a fact ya know." Drake fist bumped her and she just nodded beaming with pride and then turned to her computer and put up a picture of Jane Doe in the background on the large overhead LCD.

"Jane Doe and our unsubs stayed far away from bank, heck even street cameras. But the street cams DID show Jane Doe walking into neighborhood streets. But lookie what I found on a Youtube vid clip that is getting lots of hits. Looks like a bunch of kids in the neighborhood doing tricks on their skate boards caught THIS on their GoFasterPro helmet cam," Kenzi played it and it showed Jane Doe getting into a car.

The video showed a bunch of guys using their GoFasterPro Superhero3 to get a better view of the subject since they were checking her out before their friend got on his skateboard at the top of the steps and jumped onto the rails sliding down gracefully until the bottom which made his board abruptly stop. It then showed him falling off his board but landing on the rails straddling it in the end.

"Boardslide gone waaaaay wrong," Kenzi clarified.

All the men in the room grimaced in pain and even Hump Day said, "OWCH! Major fail and in the twig and cherries too. WAIT freeze that. Look, the plate came into focus briefly and so did 2 male unsubs in the car."

Chica clicked away and announced, "Plate is registered to ….. it belongs to Peso Rent-A-Car. Trying to access to their reservation system now."

"I just got in," Carrot Top told her innocently clicking away, "I'm platinum peso patron and MAY have needed to check my rewards balance since it isn't displayed on their customer portal accurately."

"Awwww. I hope that boy gets a checkup with this doctor at the very least an urgent care facility. Blunt force trauma of that magnitude may cause a sub dermal hematoma not to mention shock to his organ. Specifically the gonads," Maura stated matter of fact but it seemed that everyone else was still moving forward.

"Enhancing the image on guys in the car and our Jane Doe." Kenzi stated.

"Oh. Well look who it is," Jane announced pointing to the driver's side, "Manual Morales. Do we have enough to run our Jane and John Doe?"

"Running a facial match on the other 2," Hump Day added sitting down at a workstation.

"Rental car was put under a fake ID. The ID, which doesn't even look remotely like anyone on the screen, looks forged judging by the scan that was done. It's probably a dead end," Carrot top interjected, "but we'll chase this rabbit hole to the end."

"Manuel Morales, not showing up in any hits in this region, no credit card use, no hotels or properties, nada. Freaking pendejo," Chica vocalized frustrated.

Jane looked at the screen as one match came up and vocalized it, "Lieutenant Samuel Matherson, SpecOps. Still active. I know someone on active duty as well that can get a bead on him and run him down."

Jane walked away to the corner of a room and pulled out her cell phone but whoever she was calling it was going to voicemail, "Hey Casey, it's Jane. I need to get info a Lientenant Gabriel J. Matherson with special ops. He is one of our suspects we are trying to track down. Call me. Thanks."

While Jane was talking, Kendra noted to all, "Crap, our Jane Doe is coming up at 23 possible matches. 4 of which are in this area or have ties to Massachusetts. It looks like she had some plastic surgery."

"Wait," Maura interjected, "Kenzi play her walking to the car on a separate screen and loop the feed."

Kenzi did so and Maura approached the screen. "Look at her gait. She looks in her twenties but is suffering from that looks like a mild case of arthritis in the right foot. Her muscular structure shows that she is an athlete, maybe in a sport … and going out on the limb here, she is a serious runner maybe a sprinter or maybe former one."

Kendra was impressed at Maura's observation. No many doctors could tell that immediately at first glance." That was why Jane brought her along she mused. Maura was a human encyclopedia and Jane was more of the muscle.

Hump Day then added, "Well, Jane Doe, second from the right made it to the Olympic finals but didn't qualify. And YES, her name is Jane Doe. Janie Marissa Doe to be exact. Oh look brown belt in BJJ, private Combat Readiness Instruction, and has several registered firearms. Looks like our suspect we may want to visit. Chica?"

"Awww isn't that sweet," Kenzi sang observing the end of the video in the background with Gabe and Janie kissing as she entered the car, "Jane and Gabriel, sittin' in a tree, Kay Eye Es Es Eye En Gee. First comes love, then comes marriage …."

Maura dead panned to Jane who was just rejoining them with a confused expression obviously overhearing Kenzi singing and reached out to rub her forearm to reassure her, "Jane, we're taking about ANOTHER couple. Gabe and Janie, our other unsubs."

"Oh," Jane smiled sheepishly, "Well," Jane stated clearing her throat, "Colonel Casey will get back to me, in the meantime, do we have ANYTHING on these guys?"

"Not much more than that, they are running off of cash it looks like, which makes it harder to track," Kendra replied. "Chica got anything on our suspects?"

"No. They are running off assumed names and cash," Chica added.

"Well, we only have a couple hours left until the bank opens, put a BOLO out on who we have thus far. We are still looking for other unsubs and Janie doesn't look like the ex-mil, rifle type. It doesn't match the MO. She just may be a lookout or just aiding them," Kendra analyzed.

"Wait," Jane interjected, "WHEN do both these banks get their cash picked up by the armored car normally?"

Kenzi then perked up, "It's the evening before closing for both. I remember seeing that in the footage."

"OK I see where you are going Detective," Hump Day stated, "This may be an evening hit since an AM hit would ruin the element of surprise."

"Yeppers!"

"You know," Drake said, "If they had enough fire power, they could hit BOTH banks. If this company services both of the banks, it isn't a stretch to see that the one armored car will service both banks at roughly the same time."

"Mandrake Root is right. They stop at Mass and General first and then the one off 25th and General. 10 minutes apart," Kenzi said pulling up the map for all to see.

Kendra looked down, and tapped her front foot, "OK we have to get them to come up us. We post ourselves at both banks and Hump Day, get me an armor car… make it 2 … and get the APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) ready and find a way to hid it ok? We don't need to spook them out. Carrot Top, talk to your 'friends', see if they got something that is armor piercing that can go through an armored vehicles."

"You mean Anti-Tank rounds Cap?" Carrot Top stated with an evil grin.

Kendra just nodded and then ordered to the rest of the team filing in as ordered, "We got work ladies! So let's get crackin."

Bo slowly opened her eyes and was in total bliss. Tamsin was in a word, remarkable. That was probably some of the best sex she had ever had. Not only that, Tamsin was honest and loved her. Bo guessed the fight they had in which she told Tamsin angrily to communicate did hit home. How she wished she delivered it better but it was water under the bridge now. Bo felt more than luckly to have Tamsin in her life. If someone told Bo this 6 months or more ago, she would have laughed it off as some twisted joke but her she was.

Bo felt the place next to her and it was empty but before she could panic, she smelt the distinct odor of breakfast. But more so, it smelt unmistakably like Lauren's breakfast casserole which was one of her all-time favorites.

'Was Lauren here?', Bo thought since Tamsin didn't look like the gourmet chief type. Bo's mind ran in circles as she tried to look for a robe but instead put back on the night shirt she had before. It wasn't hers, but Bo chuckled to herself when it had a halo on it held up by horns. It was so like Tamsin. She was evilly good.

Bo cautiously tip toed to the door and opened it ever so stealthily and peeked out.

It was just Tamsin setting up the table for breakfast and she peered out more to see if Lauren was around, but no sign of her.

Tamsin, who had redressed in loose shorts and a t-shirt looked up and saw Bo looking out of her room like some sort of robber trying to avoid detection. Why, Tamsin asked herself, but for some reason she just couldn't connect the dots. Not anymore. No matter, she just smiled at Bo and walked over to her and took her by hand and led her to the table.

"Don't get all weird on me Bo. Hey," Tamsin said pulling a chair out for Bo who just sat down a little unsure of herself, "I cooked something I thought you may like Bo. It's called the brunch egg bake. Lots of cheese, eggs, veggies, ham and Lauren's secret ingredient, fresh minced bacon bits."

"Wow Tamsin," Bo smiled brightly knowing that Lauren must have taught her, "I'm impressed. So you and Lauren spent time in the kitchen together?" Bo did however want to know how well they got along while she was at her place.

"Well while I was recovering at her place from my amnesia one of the things Lauren INSISTED I do to recover was to cook," Tamsin said tilting and scrunching her face.

Bo smirked and then asked inquisitively, "So Tamsin, did you get any memories back when you were Lauren?"

Tamsin took a bite of food and swallowed it, "Emmm, I remembered bits and pieces but Kendra and Arin filled me in on everything I needed to know but nothing beats the real thing, but now I remember everything all thanks to you," Tamsin said with a click but against her own will continued sarcastically and huffed out a laugh, "And to think I hesitated."

That last comment took Bo off guard. Why would Tamsin NOT want to get her memory back Bo thought but decided to pursue it hoping Tamsin wouldn't shut down or deflect.

"Why would you not want all your memories back?" Bo asked innocently.

Tamsin tried with all her might to not elaborate, keep her mouth shut, or to say something to deflect it. Lying right now was even on the table but Tamsin left that demon behind a long time ago.

She cursed internally however brief. Being Bo's thrall meant that she was 100% obedient to Bo's wishes, commands and even queries. She was forced to give Bo everything even if she wasn't ready to share but then after Bo literally screaming at her in an argument in Valhalla that she was terrible at communication, maybe this predicament was ok.

With a pained looked scrawled across her face, Tamsin then admitted, "I found Lauren and she turned out to be a great person even after trying to dig up dirt on her. I completed my promise to you. But…. But YOU where the only person holding me here."

Tamsin resisted more even as a wave a joy came to her from admitting the statement before. "I needed to forget … you … forget us…. Because …. Be… because I was… AM … dying…. One of the walked dead … "

She had to think harder trying to put thought together now as she frowned slightly, "You don't start a relationship with someone that will be gone by the time you blink and… and …. And"

Tamsin looked away sharply putting her hand on her month, there was just no stopping her from spilling all her secrets out to Bo.

Bo got up quickly rush to Tamsin and hugged her, then murmured into her ear, "Come with me to the couch. OK?"

Tamsin felt flush as she walked over to the couch with Bo.

Bo sat on the couch on one end and stretched her legs the length of it with room for Tamsin to sit down in between and lean on her. She knew this was an unpleasant topic but it was unusual that Tamsin's expressions were vacillating from pain to caring and that did bother her. She was doing this on purpose. Tamsin was telling her everything.

Honestly.

While refreshing, Bo didn't want to stress her out. Tamsin was in her arms, and Bo rested her head on her shoulder.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a time as Bo kissed her Valkyrie on the cheek gently then planted kissed moving to the back of her neck clearing her blond lock along the way.

It hurt Bo to know that Tamsin tried desperately to let go and was doing it for her. "Did you hate me for doing something wrong?" Bo asked in confirmation murmuring into her ear. She stroked Tamsin's upper arm to comfort her.

Tamsin felt a euphoric high being held by her and just kept telling Bo what she needed to know truthfully. "No Bo, I love you. You didn't do anything wrong to intentionally hurt me. I just wanted you to be happy and give you someone who could give that to you better than I."

Bo read between the lines and then asked, "Only you can give me the comfort and peace I desire. No one else. Did I ever hurt you unintentionally then?"

Tamsin tried her hardest not to answer that question, but found herself saying flatly, "Yes, when you kissed Lauren at the church."

"What?" Bo asked. She kissed a lot of people especially during feedings.

Tamsin normally wouldn't have clarified but just being with Bo was all she needed now. For that, she huffed out a laugh and gave up the ghost which she knew was inevitable.

"I had no idea what the Valkyrie bond meant before since I felt I could avoid it. I also thought being fallen exempted me from that fate, but it wasn't so. Bo, we are almost fully bonded from what I can tell and it only gets stronger with time. It may be stronger than love even," Tamsin calmly relayed pausing but continuing.

"You can fall out of love, but for a Valkyrie it never happens once fully bonded from what I read. We can feel each other but more than that, the Valkyrie automatically tries to compensate for weaknesses of the other partner. The main reason why Valkyries avoid the bond like the plague is because if their partner cheats or falls out of love with them, the Valkyrie will 'pay' for making a foolish choice. Bonded Valkyries feel unbearable pain when their partner's heart is … ummm … moved by another," Tamsin felt lucky that she wasn't looking at Bo but resting on her behind her. She didn't know if she could take facing Bo with this type of conversation.

She briefly remembered feeling pain with Bo kissing Lauren but also remembered feeling betrayed. Those were powerful emotions but being Bo's thrall, it took the edge off and Tamsin could move on.

"I'm so sorry Tamsin about kissing Lauren. Look I won't do it again ok? It's over between Lauren and me. Wait, so every time I was sleeping or feeding with someone else you felt pain?" Bo asked holding her, tightly tucking her head behind Tamsin's shoulder to shield her from facing the fact she cheated on Tamsin but also asking for forgiveness.

Bo knew she was totally in the wrong for doing this to her. Now was a question on how to fix it and if Tamsin had enough forgiveness left for her.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh knowing that Bo was try to find a boundary but she had already made it clear. She no longer resisted at this point. There was really no way to spare Bo's feelings now.

"No silly. You can feed all you want. Have massive orgies, but LUST and LOVE are 2 very different things. When you feed, it involves lust, so I never felt pain, but Lauren," Tamsin paused knowing that she was about to hurt Bo. There was just no way around it being a thrall.

Tamsin finally just let out exasperated slumping into Bo more in utter defeat, "I felt excruciating pain in the church. For a moment it was worse than any pain I felt in all my life times. You …. LOVE or LOVED Lauren but somehow chose me instead and…. I …. I was inexplicably drawn to you. I fell in love with you too. The bond started to form as a result."

Bo felt horrible and buried her face into Tamsin's shoulder more. The more she loved someone, the more harm she felt she was doing. This was wrong on all levels. Killing Arin, feelings of love for Lauren, and last but not least hurting Tamsin.

All these feelings Bo was trying to processes and for once she felt overwhelmed. Tamsin told it like it was and that is what she wanted. Bo just didn't know the whole story. So much had been going on between them and Tamsin kept moving forward in their relationship bravely. But did she have a choice?

They were bonded or close to it like Tamsin said and she, a Valkyrie, still loved Bo no matter what she did.

It was unconditional love.

Bo wanted to push Tamsin away. Slink away and hide in shame but Tamsin was resting on her. She wanted to wallow in self-pity since apologizing just didn't seem enough right about now.

All Bo managed to squeak out meekly was, "I'm so fucking sorry for failing you…. US. I … I had no idea…."

Tamsin concentrated hard since she had the overwhelming urge to just kiss her and make it all go away, but she knew that was the effect of being Bo's thrall, but what Bo really needed was to get back on the horse again and then maybe cheered up. It was harder to do but Tamsin fought it.

It looked bad, really bad and Bo felt ashamed of herself but was surprised when Tamsin turned in a flash and pinning Bo on the couch aggressively pulling Bo's hair back with her left at first but the effect of being Bo's was that she let up just enough not to hurt her.

Tamsin angrily spat out using all her strength to fight the effects but started to feel pain. Apparently, when one was a thrall, not only was it pleasurable to please and obey, it also had another side to it to keep the 'victim' in line.

Even through the pain, Tamsin drew her backup dagger with her right hand hidden in the couch and slid it against Bo's very exposed neck. The pain was almost intolerable.

"Then put your pants on bitch and FIX IT already. Self-pity is for the weak and you're anything but. You HAVE my forgiveness Succubus… y .. you have my fealty, ..h… have my unconditional love … you have my SOUL! Now get the fuck UP before I bitch slap you." Tamsin trembled and stuttered fighting the effects of going against the thrall but held her poker face.

That was the Tamsin she knew. The stubborn bitch of a warrior that told it like it was and held no punches back. Abrasive and rough and Tamsin was right. She felt the blade of Tamsin's dagger on her neck but knew she did it to make a point.

"Alright TAMSIN!" Bo yelped out with a hint of pain but felt Tamsin thrust her hips into hers causing her momentarily to lose focus of the situation but never the less, she pulled a wisp of chi from her out of reflex but she tasted really good.

Tamsin wanted so much to just be rough with Bo more but she needed to get rid of the pain. An epiphany of sorts came to her as she thrust into Bo several times causing her stop her feed and moan.

"Does my succu-slut need to be physically punished for being a royal pain to her beloved Valkyrie and BONDED partner?" Tamsin purred the best she could with all the pain she was under. She was hoping that Bo's nature in addition to wanting more than her verbal forgiveness would make her say yes.

"yessss," Bo hissed out almost inaudible. She wanted Tamsin to be her goddess for once since being the goddess of the new order was hard work and she wasn't doing too well in terms of Tamsin she concluded.

That was all the confirmation Tamsin needed as pleasure now replaced her pain. It was a relief for Tamsin as she playfully held the blade at Bo's neck and began to lick at Bo's peaks through her material ever so slightly. She continued her thrusts made Bo arch her back to get more contact with Tamsin's lips and hips.

Tamsin needed Bo to not beg her to crest or else she knew she would do it in her current state, so Tamsin upped the ante and growled, "You treat me so badly my succubus and *IF* you want my full forgiveness, ACT like the Bo I know with a back bone. But for NOW take your lumps so, no powers, no chi pilling, no begging and no requests. AND most of all no coming until I say so. Take ANYTHING I do to you like a big girl and PAY your dues. Got it succu-lover?"

Bo just nodded still under threat of the knife but it was turning her on since Tamsin kept thrusting her hips into her nude sex since her shirt had ridden up.

Tamsin changed to a purr as she teased Bo by almost kissing her on the lips but ended up putting her lips within less than an inch from her ear never touching her.

"Bo, you don't know how happy that makes me. I hope you don't plan to go anywhere today because YOU are all mine. Valkyries don't forgive easily and YOU have a lot to make up for. Here's a hint of what you got in store," Tamsin chided with a click lowering her voice even more, her lips almost touching Bo's ear. "You are going to be a good succubus, go to my room blind fold yourself and then cuff yourself to my bed. Keep your clothes on 'cus we aren't gonna remove any today but you…. you will REGRET not being able to beg and plead to me. And if you do, I'll give it to you but I WILL be so pissed off that you broke your promise to me. I may NEVER forgive you," Tamsin ended licking her lobe ever so softly and Bo let out loud moan of delight. Giving Bo a guilt trip always helped to ensure that Bo obeyed, Tamsin thought manically.

Bo knew she was in for it, but loved that Tamsin was driving and everything she was saying coupled with the anticipation of what will happen just made her melt. Bo would submit to no one, but she would willingly do so for Tamsin. Bo was so hyposensitized already all she could do was moan out when Tamsin licked her ear lobe.

Tamsin finally got up off of Bo and just had an evil grin and with a nonchalant tone sat on the other side of the couch then cooed, "Well Bo? I'm waiting."

Bo stood up and stretched and let her hands glide seductively across her body in front of Tamsin and gracefully cat walked to Tamsin's room.

Tamsin loved the sound of handcuffs and let Bo wait in eager anticipation. After a couple of minutes, she huffed out a laugh and grabbed a feather quill from her desk, then a cup of ice. Bo was in for a long torturous time Tamsin brooded. She just needed to figure out how long she was going to let Bo go on the roller coaster of lust but never being fulfilled.

Bo never knew that hours could seem like years. Being blind folded and not knowing what was going on made her jump at even the slightest touch of a feather or ice cube. Not being able to use her hands or powers, made her a hapless lamb for Tamsin. Not being able to beg, plead or call the shots made Bo Tamsin's willing thrall. All Bo could do now was yell, grunt, mew and moan in unfulfilled ecstasy.

Tamsin made sure to bring Bo to highs but found excuses to leave and let Bo cool down. At times, Tamsin brought Bo to highs with just a feather and kept her there. Other times, Tamsin attacked her with nips and squeezes in all the right places. She did make sure though to not breach her temple which Tamsin knew would frustrate Bo to no end.

Tamsin used the ice to not only turn Bo on but to numb her tips and other areas to surreptitiously use her knife to cut through the thin night shirt in those places. Eventually Tamsin used the ice all over her chest to get rid of the entire front of her garment. Bo, being blindfolded had no idea was nude in front of Tamsin and that she had no real barriers to stop Tamsin for stimulating her.

How long did this go on? A couple of hours. This would qualify as torture for anyone, but even more so for Bo, a succubus.

In the end, Tamsin uncuffed Bo and took off her blindfold. Bo's eyes never stopped glowing blue but she was true to her word. She never drew chi, and she never mentioned even a part of a word. Tamsin finally kissed her longingly and took her the rest of the way breaching her temple mentioning, "You WIN Bo and are back in my good graces. Now sing for me and don't hold anything back."

Bo crested violently looking away from Tamsin desperately trying to stop her nature to pull delicious chi. She was so damn hungry, but wanted to prove to Tamsin that she would go against her nature and the whole world if she had to. Bo beat the bed hard as she let everyone in a block radius know how satisfied she was with her Valkyrie.

She finally collapse onto Tamsin and was just speechless but did manage to say, "Wow. We need to do make up sex more often."

Tamsin hugged Bo and Bo nuzzled into her. Both Bo and Tamsin did feel more closely bonded.

What of Tamsin being Bo's thrall? Tamsin was ok with it for she already gave Bo everything. She just wished that she could be more herself.

Bo couldn't believe how straight forward and honest Tamsin was to her and it made her feel special. Forgiveness for everything made her feel undeserving of her Valkyrie because Bo didn't know if she herself could do that if the roles were reversed. For a human, Tamsin turned out to be more powerful than a Fae. For a Fae, a Valkyrie, she handled emotions much better than most humans to which Bo was immensely thankful.

I flurry of activity was happening at precinct 69. They had about 2 hours before everyone moved out. Long Shot and On Target with a small support team were already deployed with Chica taking care of their weapons packages. This was done just in case the bank heist went off early.

Kendra walked briskly through the halls in full gear and vest with her Beowulf AR slung over her shoulder and noticed that Kara was walking towards her with equal urgency from the other end carrying a small back pack. Kendra noted that Kara had some fresh cuts and scrapes on her and limped slightly. She just came out of a fight.

The letter from Tamsin told her that Kara was a friend. Kendra really didn't know if she could trust her though. Tamsin was nice enough to let her know how Kara came into Bo's service. Kendra also had this place secured well after Eric's passing and wondered how she got in past the front desk.

She stopped in a bladed stance in the middle of the hall with her left side facing Kara and her right resting on her Glock out of sight of Kara.

Kara just stopped about 6 feet in front of her and looked her up and down with a neutral expression but was the first to speak.

"So you gonna ATTEMPT to arrest me or kill me for saying that I am Carrot Top's girlfriend and Tamsin's sister?" Kara let out calmly. "Well the sister part is true at least."

Kendra was still extremely wary on a hair trigger. She knew that within 12 feet, an unarmed Valkyrie was dangerous. She also hooked her left hand in her pocket which held her collapsible knife just in case.

"And that move doesn't work for getting past the front desk," Kendra challenged.

"I REALLY hope the Tamsin brought you up to speed in that letter. If I wanted you dead, do you think you'd even see me coming?" Kara said annoyed.

"You'd be surprised how fast I've adapted to the Fae culture as well as my team. I kind of learned to not get ambushed since shifters tried it twice on me already not to mention other drug cartels which also put out hits on me. Too bad I kind of put a hit out on them too and they always end up dead. The lucky ones end up on death row," Kendra chuckled but was nervous.

Just then Carrot Top started to cross the hall and he smiled at Kara. She quickly grabbed him and brought him into a deep kiss. It was apparent that Carrot Top wasn't accustom to being in that type of ambush.

Kendra swapped her right hand to her AR and brought it to the front but kept it pointed down. She concluded that if Kara goes postal, she'll have a Beowulf round coming at her with her name on it.

It wasn't long before Carrot Top kissed her back more passionately grabbing her by the small of her back lifting her off the ground.

Kendra just cleared her throat as others on the team looked on curiously in passing.

They finally broke their kiss and Carrot Top's face was red as can be but just to make a point, Kara spoke up but slyly, out of sight of Kendra, guided his hand from her back to her ass.

"Hey Jason, date tonight, 9pm at the Stop and Go Burger Joint and Bar?" Kara smoothly said with affection.

Kendra noted that this was the first time she saw any type of emotion out of her.

Carrot Top just nodded but Kara spoke again boldly, "Hey, I saw your ex out in the lobby. She wanted to see you and take back her stuff but Kendra's people are too nice especially that tool Sargent Harris and just asked her to leave. I TOLD her to leave and said that I was your GF now. Needless to say… opppsies…. She decided to tell me what a bitch I was …. a vulture… a slut… and I can't seem to remember anything else since she took a swing at me. Next thing I know, she's buck naked out on the street and getting arrested for public indecency with a big hand size welt on her face. NO IDEA how that happened but look… she ruined my nail job…." Kara faux whined and brought her hand up to him and pointed to a place where it was chipped. "I think I might have… MIGHT HAVE slapped the shit out of her and MIGHT have also shown her that she was the slut since she had no clothes on after I was done with her… MIGHT being the operative word… my recollection gets sketchy … I'm a Valkyrie like Tamsin BUT better, my reflexes are too fast even for me."

"Well, how about I help you get that repainted after dinner at my place. Darlene left all her nail polish and crap all over my place and I am sure I can fix that on those precious, delicate and DEADLY hands of yours before we make a big bonfire with all her stuff," Carrot Top mentioned with appreciation.

Kara then asked with a bright smile, "Wow so nail job for a blow job… I accept… and I have 4 chips… ONE for each base… care to fix 'em all and go for the home run… or do you just want to steal home?"

"How about a double header in addition to stealing SEVERAL bases numerous times?" Jason said with a wry smile.

"Ohhhhh, you sure know how to sweep a wild and crazy Valkyrie off of her feet…. Literally and figuratively. So I'm your girlfriend now right?" Kara asked with an innocent and shy look batting her lashes.

"I'll call you anything you want … er" Jason hesitated.

Kara pecked him on the cheek and just whispered into his ear, "My name is Kara, rhymes with Lara like the action hero but I'm not a fictitious poser character and kick soooo much more ass than Tamsin or Kendra COMBINED."

"EH-HEM!" Kendra stated loudly to break up the mac fest looking annoyed.

Jason back off but completed his statement, "I'll call you anything you want Kara and yes, you are my girlfriend."

Kara then dead panned to Kendra who obviously couldn't believe this was happening on a busy day like this and finally straightened up and let everyone know, "See and I'm Carrot Tops girlfriend after all. It's just that the front desk didn't know I meant it in the FUTURE tense. I am just THAT good."

Kara and Jason then quickly exchanged numbers and he left.

"So what brings you here Kara?" Kendra asked warily with her index finger still outside of her AR trigger well but wanted to get to business.

Kara glanced at the AR that Kendra was holding then stated in awe, "By the wrath of Odin, you have the Decimator. One of Tamsin's most prized mid ranged rifles. Aren't you special. Can I see it!" Kara just walked up to Kendra and even though Kendra did point it at her ready to pull the trigger, Kara's demeanor was not of an attacking Valkyrie.

Kara had some nerve boldly redirecting the muzzle away from her and to the ground with a single hand.

Just by this, Kendra knew she was quite talented, even though she was doing the action slowly, she did the defense correctly with precision and hence had experience. Kendra still had not gotten use to her so expanded her folding knife and positioned it at her throat just in case but Kara had lightening reflexes and caught her hand in a stale mate as Kendra growled back, "I asked you a fucking question and I ALMOST blew your head off. Don't MESS with me. I was trained by a Valkyrie and know the first rule of combat."

Kara laughed in a cackle never letting go but let the blade rest on her neck, "When in doubt kill first, ask questions later? Wow, major fail Major Shaw."

"Holy Valkyries from Valhalla!" Kenzi blurted out jumping back seeing a Valkyrie she had not met before and Kendra in a stalemate mid fight. She had just run into them in the hall. "What's on the venue today? A vicious Victorian style vendetta? How vexingly vivacious."

Kara glanced at the Gothy figure and then looked up to ceiling as if thinking but then stated, "You must be Kenzi."

"DHS! Hands up and BACK OFF of her! NOW!" yelled Alex from the side.

Drake and Alex, who was a step behind Kenzi, brushed by her with their ARs at the ready. Alex was very aggressive taking point but stopping within feet of Kara taking aim at her head. Drake took another approach but his rifle was pointed down but ready to go.

Humpday entered the hall as well and it looked like he wanted to inform Kendra of something but also advanced on her and stayed to the right of Kendra's shoulder and just questioned, "Ma'am?"

It also didn't take long for Skipper and Gilligan to take Kendra's left.

"Yeppers, the ONE and only sista!" Kenzi chirped looking uneasy about peace talks quickly going south.

"What the heck?" Carrot Top noted advancing on Kara too taking a stance next to Alex ready to fire as well but confusion highlighted his chiseled features. "Kara, yer my girlfriend and all but fucking with my family is a BAD move."

Drake calmly walked up to Kara and Kendra in their current deadlock and just said in a soothing tone, "Take it easy everyone. No fight is going down here now ok ladies?" Drake put hand gingerly on Kara's blocking knife hand as if to deescalate the situation, then looked down and closed his eyes briefly, but still murmured, "Just everyone deep breaths."

Alex looked on with steely determination but also observed Drake.

Drake detached himself but met eyes with Kendra's out of sight of Kara and just nodded lowering his weapon and taking stand next to Alex.

Kara just smiled aloof and clarified, "Look, I mean none of you any harm. We ARE on the same team. BTW you are a sister to Tamsin and Bo is my goddess ok? I am commanded to follow the old creed but also to do what it took to support the family. So, to answer your question, I just got back from the field and returned souls as per Odin's request, but I had a small window of time to get some books that may help you with Tamsin's errr… CONDITION."

Kara backed up and reached into her back pack and took out 2 books, "SEE? Can we TALK now… and THEN fire Decimator? Ya gotta range here right?"

Kendra growled lightly but finally lowered her weapon and folded the blade adroitly and put it back in her pocket but mentioned to Kara still sizing her up, "You are either the craziest Valkyrie ever or the most obtuse. Let's go to my office," Kendra concluded leading the way.

Kara replied with a big smile, "Hey wild and crazy *IS* my name when translated. Any wonder how I got it?" Kara just cackled more.

Everyone else just groaned and dispersed.

Once in the office, Kendra unloaded her rifle and set it down on a table behind her and then taking a seat behind the desk. "Kara you were saying?"

Kara changed to a more formal demeanor, jumping right in and slid a think black leather bound book with a nude woman embossed on the cover with other types of Fae worshiping her, "Here is a book from the libraries of Valhalla. It chronicles our encounters and observations of every single Succubus we met. Something that your Blood King will NOT have. You need this because it talks about Valkyries being enthralled by a succubus, effects and consequences, which normally got the succubus killed since one SURE way to get rid of the thralling is to kill them, but there are other interesting things that I don't care to read about. Soooo boring."

Kendra opened and flipped through the book. It was written in ancient Valkyrie. "I can't read this Kara, it's a language that is foreign to me."

"Don't worry Major," Kara offered pulling an ornate and beautifully engraved silver magnifying glass out of her pocket, "Use this to read it, it's like google translate but sooooo much better."

Kendra accepted it and after reading a couple of sentences and just murmured, "Thanks, it will work."

"Annnnnd THIS one you may need to open." A large mahogany colored leather bound non-descript book plopped on the table with button clasp on it. "Before you ask, this is Arin's diary. She sure knew how to waste time and I am sure if I read it, it will cure my insomnia, BUT bet my last lifetime … wait I KNOW… you will find nuggets of info in there that will help you with Tamsin. That crazy bitch needs allll the help she can get. She just thralled herself willingly and you thought *I* was crazy. Hey it won't open for me, so give it a whirl," Kara concluded popping some gum in her mouth while gesturing the book.

Kendra reached for the clasp. It glowed red but was stuck. She tried harder, but it would not budge.

Kara then reached out and put her hands on top of Kendra's to keep them still. "Give it a moment. You aren't a Valkyrie and it doesn't know you. It needs time, to read your intentions. If you are Tamsin's sister and Arin has that role too, the book will be able to determine your motives and will unlock. K? Just clear your mind and let it read you for a minute."

Kendra hated waiting and so did Kara, but less than 20 seconds later, the book clasp stopped glowing.

"Try now," Kara said popping her gum.

The clasp opened easily now and looking at the last couple of pages, they were filled with Bo, the goddess of the new order and her sister Tamsin. Kara was right.

"K… my job is done here. TTYL Major!" Kara turned to leave when Kendra thought of something.

"Kara, you seem in a rush, how long until your next campaign or mission?" Kendra asked curiously looking up from the book.

"Oh 3 and a half hours. So gotta catch some Z's," Kara mentioned popping her gum even more.

"Valkyrie's need at least 6 hours to heal fully, will you be ok?" Kendra responded.

"Yep, may not fully heal but I've had worse, I'll manage Major," Kara smiled but was ready to go.

"Kara, we may be in an all human district, but we have a human doctor here the treats Fae. Talan will be able to treat you so that you heal faster in your sleep," Kendra offered.

"WHY would you do this for me Kendra? You were just about to kill me moments ago?" Kara questioned and laughed skeptically at the end.

"You're family now. I may disagree with you and I know we will fight, but in the end, we are all that we have," Kendra looked back down at the book and read it more as she heard the door open and close. She would not have trusted Kara since she acted like a loose cannon even though Tamsin told her in the letter she could be trusted. But it was Drake that helped her accept Kara. Drake's nod or approval alone showed that he read her and vetted her intensions and from the looks of it, they were good. Kendra was appreciative that Drake was around or else things might have gotten a little hostile.

Bo woke famished but more importantly, Tamsin was already up kneeling beside her and stroking Bo's nude body in an eastern type of massage technique. It was not a hard muscle rub but it was one that made her feel great with its light and gentle glides across her skin.

She knew it wasn't supposed to be the sexual type, but Tamsin's light talented touches, rubs and strokes relaxed her and made her feel better. Bo felt whole again. She resisted opening her eyes but loved the look of her Valkyrie caring for her.

She thought it amusing that she was doing it such a way that she wouldn't wake up. It was akin to admitting that the once cold hearted Valkyrie cared for her.

Bo was still awe stuck that Tamsin made her yell so loud hours ago that she felt like she was going to lose her voice or at the very least be hoarse but Bo smiled and stroked Tamsin's arm and just said, "Hey you."

Tamsin smiled a little embarrassed at getting caught showing affection. She just matter of fact said, "Hey Bo, almost done then you can feed. OK?"

"How'd you know I needed to feed?" Bo asked softly.

Tamsin just did an eye roll, "Duh! You didn't feed after our most recent escapade where I literally tortured you to death AND your eyes have a bluish hue to them even now. But…" Tamsin said humbly knowing that what she was about to admit was not something a warrior did. "I happen to know the art of Shiatsu and it deals with energy flow or chi flow. I was getting rid of blockages in our body so you can use my delicious chi better. It will make you use what you do have better and you will end up needing less of it. It may also last what you do have longer."

Bo could sense that Tamsin was uncomfortable and embarrassed with this topic but it was really sweet of her. Bo decided to break up the tension and crack a smile and responded, "Does that mean I have less of a sex drive too?"

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and pecked Bo on the lips knowing full well what she just did, "No. Besides, what would Bo, a sex demon be without her chronic desire to run around charming everyone's clothes off."

With that Tamsin seductively pulled her top off and slid her short off show casing her body to Bo.

Bo just laughed and smiled, "Hey what happened to your clothes my Valkyrie? Wow I must be good."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh again but decided clue Bo in. "I wanted to get you ready for the main course which is riiiight now."

Tamsin mounted Bo and rubbed her body gently against her, planting kissed all up and down her body.

Bo finally sat up with Tamsin as they felt each other's body not in a sexual way, but more to learn each other, every part of them. They moved as one.

Love.

TRUE love.

It transcended sex and lust. For true love was the communion of 2 separate people into one. It was a bond that was unbreakable so long as both parties worked at it. And now, Tamsin gave Bo everything willingly without the effects of what being a thrall meant. Being Bo's thrall only helped her forgive and remove her other inhibitions which stopped her from being one. Since deep down, Tamsin was Bo's the moment she saluted her.

Tamsin just needed that extra push to get her over the hump which she had now.

For Bo, she gave Tamsin everything as well when she realized and verbalized into Tamsin's awaiting ear, "Tamsin, I love you. Tell me what I need to do to be with you forever, and I will do it. WHATEVER it takes, I want to be yours."

Tamsin's heart fluttered. She felt so undeserving of Bo but her proclamations made her warm inside.

Bo kissed her cheek and then admitted firmly, soft and smooth as silk, "I didn't know what true love was until YOU showed me Tamsin. You ARE perfect, to me you are."

Tamsin just kissed Bo back and recited looking deeply in Bo's bluish brown eyes, "Your eyes are both brown and blue. Your heart is both strong and gentle. You're virtuous, yet you're a succubus. You have all the power in the world, but yet you are humble. You're a deity and deserve to sit on a throne, but you don't allow others to serve you while you live modestly. You can be with anyone and everyone you want but…. You chose to stay with me. You love everyone, but gave your heart to me. I'm a sinful and immoral creature, but you righted me and chose to forgive my entire past. You can't exist… you can't be real…."

Tamsin looked away but still moved forward and wanted to tell Bo how she did feel. She never made eye contact with Bo again and Bo sensed how hard this was for her to admit.

"I…. don't know how to take all of this," Tamsin looked down and confessed. "I do love you Bo, unconditionally. It's just really hard to fathom. I try to process this turn of events and it doesn't make any sense. You were supposed to LEAVE me and just let me rot in hell. HATE me, but you would give me the world if you could. I… I ….I…"

It was really bold of Tamsin to come forward to her in this manner and it was moving. She saw the stress and strain on her features and everything she just said was truthful and was vibrant, full of feeling. Tamsin came to a point where she understood true love as well and try as she might to avoid it, love found her in the most unexpected way. She stammered as if trying to find a shred proof, pointing to something that made sense logically to go against her feelings of love for Bo but seemed to be at a loss. Bo decided to help her make up her mind.

Bo cupped Tamsin's chin and brought her to look her into the eyes. She could see Tamsin's mind running in circles at the incongruent facts which led to them being somehow together.

When Bo saw that she had Tamsin's undivided attention, so she boldly proclaimed, "Tamsin, I'd go dark for you."

Tamsin backed up for a moment in apparent shock but Bo held her gaze and stated it once more, "Tamsin, I love you and I would go dark for you. If that is the only thing separating us, then SO BE IT."

Tamsin blurted out flabbergasted, "But you are the UNALIGNED succubus. Are you nuts! That's who you are! That's… that's everything you represent."

"I am nothing without you Tamsin. You forget that YOU define me as well. I am ready to present myself to the Morrigan right NOW if it means that I get to have you all to myself, FOREVER," Bo still held Tamsin's gaze. She knew it was working when she saw Tamsin shed tear of joy.

Tamsin's voice cracked as her face contorted trying to hold her tears back, "But you belong to the light like the rest of your friends."

Bo had managed to straddle Tamsin who kept trying to back up as she only supported herself with her elbows and was almost leaning prostrate. Bo pushed her into the bed and with conviction and held her shoulders down as said, "NO! I belong to YOU. You gave up everything for me and I WILL do the same Valkyrie because that is what loving couples do."

Tamsin was at a loss for words. Try as she might to dodge and run away from love, love found her no matter where she hid. Her heart cracked wide open to know that Bo would give up anything and everything that defined her all to be with a single Valkyrie, her.

In that moment all Tamsin could do awash with joy at the agape love that Bo showered her with was to hold the back of Bo's neck and with her hoarse voice requested, "Bo, I love you. Please feed from me."

Tamsin brought Bo into a deep passionate and loving kiss.

Bo was overjoyed and one of her own tears dropped onto Tamsin's face, and rolled into one of Tamsin's tears. They combined effortlessly and then roll off as one.

Bo pulled Tamsin's chi gently but noticed its quality change part of the way through. The chi that was normally orange in color changed midstream from bright orange to blue. It was powerful and its taste was even more addictive than what she had before.

In a blink of any eye, Bo felt more than full, she felt fulfilled.

One.

"Wow, what was that?" Bo asked astonished cutting the pull of chi.

Tamsin sat up and pushed Bo into the bed, and then in a husky voice declared as she took the top, "It means we've successfully bonded. You're a tricky one aren't you?" Tamsin scrunched her face before she kissed Bo deeply again.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a head strong smoking hot Valkyrie. And you just CRUMBLED before me didn't you," Bo cooed out after a break in kissing.

"Want me to show you my precinct number again? 'Cus a cuffed succubus is a losing succubus," Tamsin threatened walking her fingers down Bo's stomach towards her temple.

"Ohhhhhh sounds kinky Tamtam," Be perked up and then added, "You know what they say, the couple that LAY together, STAY together."

Tamsin laughed whole heartedly. It was the first time Bo actually made a rhyme that made sense.

What of Tamsin being Bo's thrall? Although Tamsin attributed her actions just now partly to the effects of the thrall, she didn't feel it compelling her to do or say anything since Bo didn't give her any orders or force her to answer questions.

This time, it was all Tamsin.

This time, 2 polar opposites, a Succubus and a Valkyrie not only found that common ground they so desperately sought, they were finally bond by it, for better or for worse.

The road ahead was murky and dangerous, but Tamsin and Bo would see it through together. The only question that lingered was for how long and Bo was bound in more ways than one to keep her bonded soul mate by her side.


	42. Stories Of Old

Kendra put Hump Day in charge of the logistics as they were set to leave in 2 hours and change.  The 2 banks had already opened with no signs of the robbers so that was good.  A small section of her team was already there onsite under cover just in case.  Normally she would have been managing every detail for this mission but she was worried for Tamsin.

She was busy reading both books hurriedly. 

Kendra wasn’t so much worried how to break Bo’s enthrallment since that was straight forward.  You kill the succubus, which was not an option here, or break it with a simple ritual which needed a human.

What she did need to know was what effect or side effect it would have on Tamsin and the rest of the people in her life if she stayed that way.  It wasn’t so much that she didn’t want the real Tamsin back but according to the letter, it had to be that way at least of a period of time.

Kendra already new, but Tamsin confirmed it.  Tamsin, although would give Bo everything as a result of her unconditional love, needed time to forgive Bo for the amount of pain and betrayal she felt when Laruen was able to move Bo’s heart so easily, which was now hers.  In addition, with the death of Arin, it meant that Tamsin had to do what it took to stay alive and be with Bo.  That was easier said than done.

Trouble found Bo and Tamsin finally vocalized in the letter to her that she was always on edge about it.  With the amount of time she had left, she needed to go out with a bang fighting alongside her sisterhood.  They came first in her life and it was what defined her as a Valkyrie.  It was her last wish but for Bo she had to give that up and try to hold on at least until Arin was old enough to defend Bo.

This weighed on her the most Kendra noted with the pen ink smears on the letter from that what she could only determine was Tamsin crying.

Bo would find a way to keep her alive, but for how long?

Being a thrall had already several handicaps and it was Kendra’s job as her surviving sister to find a way to make it work.

Breaking the thrall too soon would have several consequences Kendra knew, most notably, the death of Lauren and possibly her whole security team at Tamsin’s hands and the scathing resentment toward Bo on giving up the last vestige of herself as a Valkyrie.  Those items alone would put a wedge in their relationship if not end it and Tamsin was doing her best to avoid it.

The only way to solve it was time.

But it was really time she didn’t have.

Kendra mused, was there such thing as loving someone too much?  Was Tamsin a fool for doing this?  Was she that desperate?  Did she love Bo that much where her entire existence didn’t revolve around being a Valkyrie but solely over another, Bo?

Kendra kept busy reading even ignoring Dyson’s texts to an extent.  She would acknowledge them but responded tersely since she needed to find her next move on behalf of her sister, Tamsin. 

For a human set to self-destruct, Kendra was engrossed in items that didn’t have to do with revenge or killing shape shifters for once.  She moved forward now protecting her new family subconsciously. 

As for Dyson, Kendra had some soul searching to do as well.  Like Tamsin, could she do the same for Dyson?  Could she love him unconditionally?  Tamsin gave up everything now to be with Bo, but could Kendra give up her campaign of hate and genocide?  It seemed like an easy answer but where would her power come from then?

More importantly, what of her word to Eric and the justice she sought?  Could she turn her back on her first true love?  Was Eric even the first since Dyson was her good friend as soon as she joined Eric’s team.

Eric and Dyson and her got along well, but she shared more of herself and her crazy theories with Dyson.  Did that make him first?   

All this was mind boggling when Kendra found herself imaging about having a future with Dyson but shook that thought off rapidly.

It bothered her that she did that every now and then because Kendra new the power of dreams.  Sometime if you wish hard enough and work towards them, they come true.  She had thought same way with Eric, but that wasn’t to be.  She didn’t want to be hurt or feel disappointment again.

So in addition to Tamsin, Kendra also meditated on Dyson who was giving up everything to be her but could she return it in kind?

Kendra needed TIME.

But like Tamsin, was it time she had?

“Oh my god Tamsin,” Bo panted thoroughly spent next to Tamsin on her couch.  Their towels were strewed about the floor, their hair still wet from coming out of a shower.  Their bodies were still moist with beads of water still on them.

“Was that like… ummmmm 4 times…” Bo was cut off as Tamsin kissed her as they sat hugging one another; their hands still roaming each other’s bodies.

“Yup, but my succu-whore isn’t done yet, you have one more at least,” Tamsin mentioned in a sultry voice.

“Oh shit, not another.  I was already topped out at 3 but I didn’t know your shower head had that many settings.  You sure know how to show a succubus a great time,” Bo said still exhausted.

Tamsin felt and urge to stop since Bo asked, but fought to find a way around it.  Bo was still touching her lightly and keeping close to Tamsin.  Wanting to be near but Tamsin pushed Bo playfully to the other side and then in a husky voice said going behind the couch to massage Bo’s shoulders.

“Bo, do you remember that week I was away and then you made me admit to THINKING about you ever night in the MOST intimate way when I got back?”  Tamsin asked innocently kneading her shoulders and going down her back.

“Uh-huh.  Ummmmm, god that feels so good TamTam,” Bo exhaled.  Tamsin’s touches were talented in working her already relaxed muscles.  After all, they just came out of a hot shower.

Tamsin smirked evilly out of sight of Bo and kept working her magic, “I *NEVER* told you what I did to WORSHIP you.”

Bo leaned back, “Uh-huh, tell me more Valkyrie.”  Bo loved that Tamsin knew how to pamper her.  It was another side of her that Tamsin kept hidden before since it was such a weak quality Bo guessed, but right now, it was one of the best.

“I would come home from a hard days work.  All dirty and from booking scum bags drug dealers.  I would image that you were waiting for me in bed naked and I would strip seductively and slowly out of all my gear.  I’d pull my body armor over my head, and make sure to show you the woman and Valkyrie you can’t possibly handle even clothed.  I’d make sure to push out my chest as I tease you with my form fitting sports shirt.  I’d dance like a stripper for you and only you Bo,” Tamsin admitted.

Bo was lost on lala land and she imaged Tamsin do those things for her.  “Gosh Tammy, why didn’t you do that to me for real?” Bo exhaled sinking deep into the couch.

“Well Bo, I didn’t want to admit I was that weak.  Just thinking about you made me TOUCH myself, in all the ways a hardened warrior wasn’t supposed to do.  Anyway, I’d pull out my cuffs and twirl them and toss them to you, take out my gun and drop it on the floor along with all my other pieces of hardware one by one to show my succubus how to do a strip tease.  I wanted to make your eyes glow blue without even showing skin,” Tamsin purred.

Tamsin then observed that her copious description was working.  Bo, unbeknownst to her, eyes were already blue with her hands beginning to slowly run over her body.

Bo was in heaven all lost in Tamsin’s world.

Tamsin then whispered within an inch of her ear, “Then I’d do a dance for you.  The kind that would make even Cleopatra green with envy and the type no Warrior would ever do.  BUT, I’d do it do you.  I’d sway my hips, twirl and contort my body while I slowly,  PAINFULLY so, then slink out of my body hugging shirt and pants.  I’d try to do my best to make sure that you squeezed yourself in front of me with your naked form hidden under the almost sheer sheets.”

Bo was all hers as she started to lose control and gave into Tamsin’s suggestions.  Her imagination ran wild as she pictured her Valkyrie do all the things she described.  She ran her hands all over her nude form squeezing her twin peaks arching her back and moaning in the process.

It’s all too easy Tamsin thought.

“Then I’d be in my bra and skimpy white panties to show how pure I was and then I’d image doing a lap dance pulling your sheets back with my teeth to reveal a succubus that surreptitiously was making a mess in my bed impaling herself because baby Fae just has no control,” Tamsin whispered smooth as silk.

“Uggggggg…. Ahhh!” Bo grunted loudly as she breached the own castle gates at Tamsin’s mere suggestion.  “Naaaah!” she cried out bucking her hips but being held back as Tamsin kept her massage going holding her in the couch.

Bo was already spent, but Tamsin admitted to having a soft spot for her that drove her insane.  All Bo saw was a snarky Valkyrie that sometimes grudgingly gave into sex.  Tamsin was a talented story teller too as Bo just ravaged herself in front of her.

“That picture of you scans clothing?  I pull it up on my phone and image you just watching me as I tease all my sensitive parts, without taking off anything else to stay covered just enough to drive any succubus crazy.  I always crest like an avalanche not allowing you to see or touch me.  As I proclaim loudly and openly in worship to my succubus,”  Tamsin cooed and then imitated herself yelling and broadcasting, “’God I love you Bo!  Oh my god Bo! God Bo! Bo!  Booooooo!’”

“Tamsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Noooooooo!” Bo grunted out over her fever and frenzied state as she peaked fiercely without Tamsin laying a finger on her in a sexual way.  Even with Tamsin behind her she fed on her Valkyrie’s now more addictive Chi briefly.  Bo was already full so she cut the flow off and just resorted to convulsing in hedonistic jubilation.

 Tamsin felt the influence of the thrall since Bo said no.

“No, to what?” Tamsin snorted like it was the dumbest question around then huffing out a laugh, “To a simple massage?  Puh-lease.  Are you sure Bo ‘cus I was just talking to you?  But I’m not done my story yet.”

Tamsin pouted snaking her head around Bo to kiss a succubus panting hard and added looking Bo straight into the eyes begging.  “You know I will never admit or cop out to these things I tell you now ever again Bo.  This is a one time only deal since I feel like a giving mood to celebrate our bond just now.  Sooooo humiliating.  So can my succubus just relax and listen while I complete your massage?” Tamsin pouted once more. Tamsin found this was an odd turn of events as she didn’t beg, easily that is, but to get Bo to let her continue she needed to adapt. 

Bo melted at Tamsin’s pout. Bo never saw Tamsin, the Valkyrie, use that tactic before but it was beyond cute and Bo just found herself nodding in response.  Bo had to give it to her, Tamsin grossly understated her wiles.  If she used them more often, she might not have to resort to intimidation that often if at all.

Tamsin fluidly walked to the front with an extremely spent Bo looking on at her hungrily.  Tamsin then joined Bo on the couch now and made Bo scoot forward as she took a seat behind her succubus.  She continued to massage Bo’s lower her back and also did her upper arms for a couple minutes in silence, waiting for Bo’s breathing and slow and relax more. 

Tamsin then meekly whispered in Bo waiting ear,  “And after I touched the heavens worshiping the goddess of the new order, I felt sooooooo guilty ‘cus *I* serve no one, especially a god.  I yield to no one after all.  So I’d strip and get into the shower to wash all everything away.  The assholes I booked at the precinct, other guys gawking at my body, boring paperwork and more importantly, I needed to wash away your memory.”

“Oh no Tammy, please say it isn’t so” Bo frowned and looked back her it with puppy dog eyes.  It was so like Tamsin to try to forget her even though it was an act of futility.

Tamsin just brushed off the comment and continued purring, “Remember when we fought at Taft’s place, I said I was older and wiser?  Well, you underestimate me succubus.  I have more field experience….. even more than you Baby Fae when it comes to both battles AND hot sweaty sex.  You wonder how I got you in bed even though you still had that slut doctor of yours dancing your mind?  It was MY wiles you fell for Bo.  Back in the Trojan war, image 4 hot men built like brick houses all naked I front of you, wanting to take you, but you only wanted to be with only one.  It happened to me.”

Bo just closed her eyes and mumbled, “uh huh.” Bo pictured herself in that setting Tamsin just described as she leaned into the luxurious massage more.

Tamsin smiled knowing that Bo was falling into her trap again as she continued to divest one of her deepest most personal secrets to Bo, “Bo you would be so screwed without your powers, but as 10th order Valkyrie at the time and a rising star, I needed to SAVE myself for my hero.”

Tamsin then proceed to lightly glide her hands over the front of Bo’s chest, tempting but never touching her breasts or sex with the goal of getting Bo to fall into her nature again.  She knew it was would be a challenge, but Tamsin loved to loosen up her stuck up idealistic succubus.    

“Soooo,” Tamsin mumbled, “I took them ALL on to keep my hero happy.  Yes Bo, you don’t corner the market in hedonistic foursomes since you can’t handle even an innocent friendly threesome.” Tamsin teased and then continued, “So what’s a Valkyrie of the dark to do while sticking to Freya’s creed?  Wellllll I took them on like any big league baseball team and called the shots for our game.  I made 2 stay and watch in the dugout as they prepped their bats.  I would then call 2 up to the plate and like an umpire, I inspected their bats, the balls and I made really sure they were up to big league standards.  You have to have a REFINED touch when you inspect their merchandise.”

Tamsin then brushed her hand lightly at the base of her mounds which caused Bo to elicit a moan.  She needed Bo to bring herself to peak again and put her hands on top of hers and guiding them to her twins in painfully slow and innocent precision. 

“Let me show you HOW to I did that,”  Tamsin purred in a low voice licking the base of Bo’s ear.  She moved her tongue seductively up and down the edge of her exposed ear, lightly.  Bo turn into it wanting more and it was at that time Tamsin knew to sliding Bo’s hands into her very sensitive twins.  “It takes a delicate touch.  Not too hard, and just soft enough to feel every nook and crany.”

“Ummmmmmmm, shit Tamsinnnnnnn,” Bo said tightly trying to resists but Tamsin’s story was turning her on again.  Before she knew it, she was leaning to Tamsin, her whole body betraying her.  A high pitch squeal emitted as Bo realized that her own hands her doing the inspecting on her own body much to her delight, but denied herself since it was her body after all.  She was determined to not fall into the trap of her species.

Tamsin loved that Bo resisted.  ‘The bigger the goddess is the hard they fall… FOR ME that is,’ Tamsin thought to herself manically.

She then continued brushing her lips on Bo’s ear lobe.  She knew her lips going up and down its length combined with her sultry voice proximity would drive Bo mad.    “I took both of their wood bats, inspected their whole length like so, but I also swung them to.  And when the batters got impatient, I grabbed their bats and I played HARD ball with them, aggressively and since they waited so long and just wanted to shaft me.  They ended up STRIKING OUT as I never let go to their bats paying attention of the tips as only their sweat and other fluids dropped onto the ground and sometimes all over me since they just were hunched over in front of me at home plate grunting in exasperation at MY sheet talent.”

Bo started to squeeze since Tamsin’s story was really turning her on.  It was like she was watching her Valkyrie being taken by strangers in a foursome.  Before she knew it, she slid one of her hands down to quench the desire in her loins rubbing her oils all over herself.

Tamsin no longer needed to massage Bo since Bo was lost in lust.  She was kind of proud of herself that she could make Bo do this without really touching her in that fashion.

“Strike 1, then one was out.  Strike 2, he was out too.  Did the same to the 3rd friend.  STRIKE 3.  They were all fucking out before the end of the first inning.  And the my hero?  I made sure to go extra innings with him until he lost at the bottom of the 9th since I’m always good on top,” Tamsin admitted just whispering it into Bo’s ear as Bo contorted her body to stop of reaching peak.

“Fuuccck!,” Bo grunted out in frustration as her digits finally entered.  Bo was too tired to peak again, but Tamsin had talent and had learned her way too well.  She was full, but Tamsin knew just how to push the right buttons to make her be Tamsin’s hapless love slave.  She didn’t know if she could peak again, but Tamsin’s risqué monolog was taking her to the edge but Bo just didn’t know when and how.  In her current states she had had control of her hands, but did she?

Tamsin was extremely aroused and it was due to the bond.  She felt Bo trying her hardest not to peak but Tamsin found it odd that she was able to read her thoughts to a degree.  Bo loved she story but wished she could be in it.  Tamsin knew how to take care of that since she wasn’t done with Bo.

Tamsin then confessed, “I use to come to that all the time until YOU freaking ruined me.  Try as I might, I couldn’t crest after my first time with my succu-slit.  The only way how it ended was when I imaged you at my feet.  I had to set the shower head to hard pulse and then image you attacking my thighs.  Ruthlessly and voraciously dominating me with your fingers, tougue and lips, sucking me dry!  Ramming my castle walls, taking down one of Odin’s finest as you fucking prisoner and sex slave.  Then you just make me yell …”

“I… I’m coooomming!....AHHHH! Fuuuuuck! Gooooooooooooooooooood Noooooooooooo!  Not agaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!,” Bo yelled out with all her might bring both hands down to satiate herself convulsing in Tamsin embrace.  Bo was mewing out in both pleasure and pain.  This was great but she was already full.  However, the energy it took to get her there was now running on empty.

Tamsin loved the control she had over Bo but was also acutely aware that even without the thrall effect, Bo was going to collect one day but Tamsin didn’t mind.

Bo took a couple minutes to calm down in silent lucidity which they shared with one another.

Tamsin innocently continued her massage as Bo went limp in sheer exhaustion but finally broke the ice when she just murmured incredulously, “Wow Bo, how did you know the ending to my story?”

“Luck guess, I think,” Bo said out of breath still with a sheepish grin.

“Just 4 times huh?” Tamsin joked adjusting her position to face Bo.  Tamsin then looked up pretending to do a mathematical calculation then then locked onto Bo’s deep brown eyes and mocked, “I counted 6 painful intense ones and the last 2 were ALL you.  I guess you and you alone do choose your own destiny after all.”

“You’ll owe me 2 later Tammy.  Trust me,” Bo whispered pecking Tamsin on the cheek.

Tamsin then huffed out a laugh, “On top of the one I already owe you for squeezing one out at the precinct AFTER the bet YOU LOST?”

Bo looked surprised.  ‘How the heck did she know?’ She asked herself and then it hit her a moment later as they both said unison, “The bond.”

Tamsin then decided to prod Bo more and then stated as a matter of course scrunching her face, “Well Bo you DID do it at an inconvenient time.  I was in the middle of eating dinner with Lauren trying to convince her to come back to you.  Instead you were coming over ME.  I bet images of a wild illicit lascivious foursome ran through your dirty mind.”

Bo smirked a little embarrassed but confessed, “Well the evidence room was unused it just had sooo many interesting items for me to use.  AND don’t promise things you can’t deliver Tamtam.”

Tamsin lookup to the ceiling and huffed out a laugh, “Ohhhhhh but I DO deliver Bo.  I delivered the doc on a silver platter all hot and ready to DEVOUR.  You are still more than free to tap that, just remember your heart is mine and mine alone.  Foursome Bo?  Succubus…. PUH-LEASE.  Give me a real challenge.  It’s a fact that it will happen in due time.  I have more field experience than you think.  What?  You mean to tell me that YOU, a sex demon, don’t want this?  A healthy succubus needs a diverse feeding pool.  Being restricted to one, although it will work, will only result in pent up frustration and which you will just end up sucking the whole town dry one day.”

Bo looked away and then locked onto Tamsin glowing green eyes, “But it’s wrong Tamsin.  I am committed to YOU.  Now that we are bond…”

“NOW that we are bonded, I need to keep you happy,” Tamsin interrupted holding her hands, “Bo, you keep assigning human traits and values to a Fae world but IT WON’T WORK.  The doc got that part right.  You need to feed from others or else you’d starve to death.”

“But I can feed from just you Tamsin.  Your new chi does satisfy me,” Bo pleaded.  She wanted to deny herself and her species for her Valkyrie.  She wanted to move the world for her.

“It’s in your nature Bo.  I have never seen a succubus do what you are trying to do, but while I really do appreciate it, I wanted to let you know that I would never vilify you.  Just keep you heart for me and remember, only I can dominate you,” Tamsin said with a click.

Bo was still processing all of this and Tamsin loved her so much that she was willing to not put restrictions on her.  It was really refreshing that she didn’t have to feel guilty if she happened to feed from others.  She acutely remembered slinking back to Lauren after she fed from Dyson.

“So Bo, no foursome then?” Tamsin jeered with a knowing grin.

“You are evil Tamsin.  Pure unadulterated evil,” Bo stated all exasperated kissing her deeply.

“IIIII knowww,” Tamsin sang out in a conceited manner.

In a roundabout way, Tamsin and Bo agreed on the answer.

Bo felt special that Tamsin knew just how to spoil her.

“Hey Tammy,” Bo stated observing  Tamsin’s malicious expression, “I hope you find the footage of me at the precinct desk pleasing to you my Valkyrie.”

“Oh yea, HALMARK moment.  Just the thought of hitting the share to everyone button on my phone just brings chills up my spine,” Tamsin shivered with an evil grin.  Tamsin then added, “And I added text message sub titles already and WOW.  Get Kenzi to do a little digital enhancement OR maybe not, and I COULD make millions on a leaked video of the unaligned succubus pleasuring herself in public.”

Bo could see her aura spike and she also felt through the bond how much she loved to have power over her.  It was time to even the score a little Bo thought keeping a poker face.

“Hmmmmmm how many times did you use the video and my pictures to help you sleep at Lauren’s place?” Bo asked kissing Tamsin’s neck.  Careful not to pour on too much human charm or else Tamsin would put her shields up.

“Ohhhh I don’t know,” Tamsin looked up, her mind a little foggy since Bo was kissing her making her mind shut down as usual.  The thralling had the additional effect to amplifying that.  She felt the urge to answer,” maybe every night.”

“So when you had amnesia, did I still help ‘calm you’?” Bo asked nibbling on Tamsin’s ear.

“Fuck yea!  After I found out the veritable treasure trove of blackmail material on my phone, who could resist,” Tamsin snored out but added as the thrall pushed her further without her knowing it, “I found you so fucking hot I couldn’t help myself.”

Bo hugged her Valkyrie and whispered into her ear, “Good luck finding footage of me in the evidence room.  I was between isles and no security cams are there since I looked.  All you’ll see is me walking past shelved picking up thing and then going out of sight.  You MAY see me my clothes as I just threw them into the view of the camera.  TamTam care to check?”

Tamsin broke the embrace sharply and pulled out her phone at the challenge.  She adeptly validated her VPN credentials, and accessed a separate network to the precinct camera system. 

Sure enough Bo observed Tamsin frown.

Bo then murmured and offered, “Do you want to know what happened my Valkyrie?”

Tamsin just nodded slowly in silent anticipation. 

Bo just smirked, knowing that she now had control, “I took a vid of myself Tamtam with my phone.  ALL for you.  But you have to be a good girl, I may just show a couple seconds of it to you but first, SHOW ME what a slutty Valkyrie you are.”

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, “Oh succubus, like that’ll happen.”

Bo then adjusted herself now so that she was behind Tamsin and Tamsin now leaned on her.  Bo then challenged whispering into Tamsin’s ear, “But first, YOU seem hell bent on wanting to blackmail me my Valkyrie.  Would you really go through with it?”

“NEVER,” Tamsin answered immediately growled.

“Even if I fuck up?  Like when I kissed Lauren?” Tamsin mentioned stroking Tamsin’s arm then pulling a throw over both of them.

“NEVER.  I love you too damn much.  I will NEVER betray you my goddess.  I am your Valkyrie and bonded partner,” Tamsin replied solemnly looking back at Bo.

“So why the perverse interest in collecting all my most intimate moments with an idle threat of sharing them?” Bo asked kissing Tamsin’s neck surreptitiously stroking the side of Tamsin’s breast under the sheet.

Tamsin wanted to resist and she was holding out, but the thrall and Bo’s army of fingers was making it hard.  She was just about to blurt it out then Bo clapped her hand over her mouth, hooked her legs around Tamsin’s thighs and used her other hand to pull Tamsin in flush to her forcefully.

Tamsin was trapped in Bo’s hold and it was solid, even if she tried to escape, Bo’s powers and her wiles would easily over power her and then she felt Bo growl aggressively back into her ear, “Don’t fucking answer that because your body will tell me if I am right.  You still have an evil streak and you want to have dominion over ME.  You can’t help but to want to topple over Bo, the all-powerful unaligned succubus.”

Bo felt Tamsin try to look away and avoid the topic, but Bo kept going as she felt Tamsin tremble a little.  “Don’t deny it, I see a spike in your aura now.  Do you like when I just whored and deflowering myself at the precinct for you?  Does it turn you on to no end with knowledge that I just stripped down on your command Valkyrie?  You desire even more to topple the goddess of the new order knowing full well that you can hold me hostage to your addictive chi and your fucking smoking warrior body.  Ohhhh Tammy, you’re a bad one.  Making a hot mess already?”

Tamsin before she knew it was putting her hands all over herself.

“God you’re fucking evil Tammy.  NO ONE is allowed to tell me what to do.  But I’ll….  FUCK….. I would do it all again for you.  You just want to treat me like your own personal Barbie doll don’t you?  You also can’t resist me in uniform,” Bo said in a husky voice biting and pulling on Tamsin’s lobe.

Just the image to knocking down Bo, a goddess, growing legend amongst the Fae, and a cop drove her mad.  All she could do was satisfy herself and her hands were now on auto pilot as they squeezed her tips and teased her folds.  Tamsin couldn’t resist Bo and she was still in Bo’ hold unable to disengage.

Bo purred once more and then whispered into her awaiting ear, “Like a doll, you just want to strip me and ravage me.  Cuff me and make me submit to your deliciously evil whims.  Then you’ll beat me at my own game as you just take me, aggressively wrestling me into sweet submission when I crest over and over at your every command.”

Tamsin was close as her body jerked begging for release.  She had already breached her core attempting to get release but with 4 already behind her she couldn’t do it easily but Bo’s words were so compelling, that she was getting closer and closer to the precipice.

“Ohhhh Tammy,” Bo growled into her ear, “you know what a bad Valkyrie you are when you make your goddess of the new order whore herself anytime and anywhere.  I try so hard to not say your name when I crest but you own me my Valkyrie as my hand unwilling did your FUCKING bidding.”

Bo finally stopped covering Tamsin mouth and slowly began to pull the throw covering Tamsin down and away.

“Gods PLEASE.  I can’t take it anymore!” Tamsin yelled out contorting her body with her hand desperately feeling herself try to get release but couldn’t.  It wasn’t that Bo told her not to, it was more along the lines where calming down would leave her unfulfilled, and cresting was just out of reach. 

The sheet finally fell to the floor and Bo loved what she saw.  Her Valkyrie in her full naked glory in her most vulnerable state.

“Shit Tamsin,” Bo grunted holding Tamsin down more aggressively, “I think I hit the jack pot.  Try all you want, but I THINK you need me to take you the rest of the way.  What do you need my Valkyrie?”

“FUCK, you know what I need Bo!” Tamsin grunted out and said tightly trying to haplessly achieve release on her own to no avail.

Bo smirked evilly and asked innocently, “Annnnd what might that be?”

“Don’t PLAY with me SUCCUBUS!” Tamsin grunted out loudly in painful pleasure.

“OK, so let you go and leave you in the hot sweaty mess you are now?” Bo said playfully releasing her hold slightly.

Tamsin was just so mind wiped she yelled out, “Take me Bo!  Make me come!  PLEASE PLEASE Pleaseeeeeeeee!”

Bo’s hand stared to roam Tamsin’s very sensitive body and bought her closer without using her powers and then bit her other ear lobe causing her to yelp in pleasure, “Sure thing Tamtam, but not until we get a couple ground rules out of the way now that we are bonded.”

“Fuuuuuuuck!  What,” Tamsin gurgled in painful pleasure being held at her peak.

Bo smiled and then said, “One:  I have a reputation to maintain.  You promise to have my back at all times and not expose me or our escapades outside of the people directly involved?”

“Yeeees I promise,” Tamsin responded immediately.

“That means that for our threesome, or course Arin can know about how you sent her to both feed and dominate me,” Bo cooed.

“Ugggggggggg Yes!” Tamsin replied.

“Good Valkyrie,” Bo reassured her turning her around to face her and Bo just kissed her deeply stroking her body in all the right places bringing her a step closer.

“Two: You can do ANYTHING else your heart desires to me BECAUSE only you know what I like and what it takes to keep a succubus but more importantly me healthy and happy.  You’re dark, and I like you just the way you are,” whispered seductively.

“Heck yeeeeees! I LOVE to just beat you at your own game,” the competitive Valkyrie agreed with delight.

 “Finally, since we have each other’s back but more so, since we are bonded, do you swear to be my EQUAL.  No fealty, no allegiances.  I am just Bo and you are just Tamsin, titles just get in the way,” Bo stated between kisses now straddling Tamsin.

“I’d love that Bo, b.….” Tamsin huffed out in her frenzy as Bo kissed her passionately and deeply.

Bo wanted her Valkyrie now and was in total bliss and she helped Tamsin reach her peak as Bo’s talented touches took her to the gates of paradise.

Tamsin right as she went over the point of no return, little to her own conscious mind and partly due to the effect to mixing blood, Tamsin yelled, “But I’m your thrall!  Gods I love youuuuuuu!”

Bo heard this loud and clear and was about to stop but knew how cruel that would be.  Bo continued her ministrations and helped her Valkyrie back down to earth but decided to not engage Tamsin on this.  She needed time to think.

Bo did her best to smile and jeered, “And I thought you were tapped out at 4 times too.”

“I…. I…. hate you succubus,” Tamsin just lazily pointed her finger at Bo as she hugged her and stroked the back of her succubus.

Tamsin felt really connected to Bo now but something inside her felt something weighted heavy on Bo and she didn’t know why.

For Bo, this made sense.  Tamsin’s aura was off a little, her pained look on certain questions Bo asked her and the reason why Tamsin switched tactics on her after she would say no.  It all pointed to the fact that Tamsin was indeed her thrall now and Bo had no idea why.

Bo wanted so much to ask Tamsin but now with this new bit of information, Bo knew that any question she gave a thrall would be answered will or not, truthfully.  Bo was not that kind of person to force people to do her bidding most of all Tamsin.  That also brought up another point.  They were now bonded and was that due to the enthrallment?  How long was Tamsin her thrall?  It could not have been that long since she noted the aura change at about that time Kara pledged her fealty to her.

It however was long enough to make Bo question, ‘Was our bonding based on a lie?’

“Hey Bo?” Tamsin asked breaking the hug looking into Bo loving eyes.

“Yea Tamsin,” Bo said snapping her thoughts.

“Why are you sad?” Tamsin asked with concern.

“It’s nothing.  I was thinking about Kendra and team.  I kind of stole you from her and it looks like something big is going down,” Bo said sheepishly. 

“Ahhh,” Tamsin replied scrunching her face, “She’s a big girl, and her team stands by her.” 

 “Yea, but she’s family and she may need our help.  Care to come with?” Bo asked.

“You bet,” Tamsin said with a click.

Bo lied to Tamsin but she needed Kendra to break the thrall.  Any human could break the spell but Kendra was Tamsin’s only remaining sister.  Kendra also may be able to clear up some of the confusion.

Bo needed to know if Tamsin did this on purpose or was it accidental.  If it was accidental, then the solution would be simple, just go through the ritual and fix it.  However, if Tamsin did this on purpose, she needed to know why but not badger Tamsin about it since she was not the type of person to force answers out of her. 

In this case, Bo would have do the detective work and then make a judgment on how to approach Tamsin on this topic if at all. 

Not only that, but Bo didn’t do a lot of research on people being her thrall since she was against it.  She might have to talk to her mom or read up on it.

Tamsin was worried.  She got dressed in her full uniform again with her body armor but she felt Bo.  Bo was no longer happy but a little disturbed.  Tamsin just hugged Bo and rocked her gently.

Bo was still deep in thought when Tamsin just took her in for a hug.  Bo felt better but also could blatantly see Tamsin trying to cheer her up.  Also, Bo felt her emotional state which was normally a guessing game to an extent, but not now. 

For once they exchanged no words.  Bo wasn’t ready to talk and Tamsin higher order thinking wasn’t working as quickly so therefore her powers of deduction were impaired.

The drive to the precinct 69 was somewhat quiet as they engaged in occasional small talk.  Bo tried her best to be cheery and Tamsin did her best to just to stay near and be with her succubus and bonded partner.

By the time Tamsin and Bo got there, everyone on the swat team was staring to load up their trucks and would probably leave in an hour.

As they roamed the halls Chica grabbed Tamsin.

“Hey, hurry up, we leave in an hour.  Get your weapons package and let’s go.  Rapido, rapido!” She ushered Tamsin along.

Tamsin didn’t feel any urgency or connection to Chica, although she knew she should.  It was the effect of the thrall but Tamsin couldn’t override it.

Bo saw her Valkyrie being greeted by her extended family but her reaction was rather muted.  It only painfully confirmed that Tamsin was her thrall.  She needed to find Kendra before she just blatantly interrogated Tamsin.  Bo realized that was why Tamsin showed no rush to leave her this morning. 

Before things got out of hand, Bo grabbed Tamsin and pulled her aside, “Hey Tamsin?  The 69th is your family just like the rest of the gang.  It’s ok to work with them and be there for them just like the bond you shared amongst your sisterhood.  OK?”

Tamsin processed that Bo just said and felt a little better just then Gilligan high fived her and Tamsin found that she was able to now somewhat relate to the team now. 

“Hey Gilligan,” Tamsin said as he passed, “Gotta let up on the Drakkar cologne.  The suspects may be able to smell you a MILE away.”

“It’s Axe!  And it’s for the *LADIES* and I see it’s working!” he grinned as he briskly continued to walk away.

Bo saw the change, but she knew that Tamsin was no longer really able to operate autonomously as well.  Just then she noticed Kendra come into view in full gear and walked toward them cautiously with a poker face.

Kendra just finished putting away the books Kara got her.  She was able to skim most of the pertinent material, but needed more time.  From what she deduced, a thrall was meant to serve and maybe protect their succubus.  They did so out of the pleasure or the rush they received by obeying them.  Also pain was involved when they disobeyed.  The biggest thing problem was that thralls had limited ability to think on their own without real direction from their master.  A thrall’s wants and needs were tuned to what their master desired.

From Kendra’s point it view, Tamsin would now alienate or ignore everyone else to a large degree but that wasn’t the real problem since Tamsin was tactically sharp as it pertained to the her duties and ability to find, track and arrest criminals.  Being a thrall meant that, from what Kendra read, that Tamsin would still be able to fight as she did before, but no longer will she be able to plan or strategize.  It would be a severe handicap if Tamsin were to come back.  If that were the case, then Kendra had to face the real possibility of putting her in a more remedial support role.

Also, how long could they keep it a secret from Bo, Kendra mused?  In Kendra’s short experience with Bo, it wouldn’t be long.

So many question and so few answers as Kendra loaded her AR and proceeded out to see how the team was doing as they were to deploy in about an hour and from what she knew, they were still missing some key items like anti-tank rounds.

She was walking through the hall to the main area when she was somewhat surprised to see Bo and Tamsin.  Tamsin still seemed to be herself since she heard the verb jab she just gave Gilligan.

Kendra approached nodded to Tamsin and Tamsin just mentioned, “Captain.”

Bo immediately was the first to speak up, “Hey Kendra, can I talk to you for a minute.  In private?”

Kendra needed to have a conversation first with Tamsin so she replied, “I need to brief Tamsin on the op.  We can talk after ok?”

Bo ignored Kendra’s comment and then turn to Tamsin and rubbed her arm and nicely asked, “Tamsin, can you join Kendra and I after you get all your gear ready?”

Kendra knew she was on the losing end of this one as Tamsin nodded to them both but at the last moment acknowledged Kendra with a nod and left for the locker room.

“It’s urgent Kendra,” Bo emphasized.  “Can we take this in your office?”

“Bo now isn’t a good time,” Kendra pushed back.

“I wouldn’t be asking otherwise,” Bo said never giving up her ground.

Kendra didn’t appreciate that Bo was calling the shots on her turf.  Her duty was to her team and Tamsin.  Bo was close, but the matter of stopping the bank robbers from mowing down everyone did take higher priority.

Kendra backed up and began to turn away but said forcefully, “Bo you are about 1 second from…”

Bo interrupted and shouted over her, “She’s my thrall and I have no idea HOW or WHY, but you as her SISTER and my friend, I need to find a way out of this for all our sakes.”

‘Wow that was fast.  I guess Bo figured it out in record time,’ Kendra mused but rather than explain everything to Bo, Kendra reached into her cargo pants pocket and pull out a sealed letter with Bo’s name on the front.

“Bo, Tamsin asked that I give this to you in the event you knew about her… um condition.  The reason being is that this letter was written by Tamsin before she went through with it.” Kendra stated formally giving the sealed letter to Bo.

Bo looked at the envelope and started to open it since it was Tamsin’s writing on the front.

Kendra walked away and then paused and stated with her back turned to Bo, “I don’t think we need Tamsin on this one.  It looks pretty straight forward.”  She then briskly walked into the open workspace to get a sitrep from the team.

Bo just stood there and was about to pull the letter out and read it when across the hall she heard, to her surprise, Kenzi call out to her.

“Hey Bo-Bear!” Kenzi called out and skipped over to her, “Where ya been?!  More BONDING time I assume?  Hey you missed my AWESOME CSI skills.  You’d be proud to know it was the Kenzi-Machine that cracked this case wide open.”  Kendra then pointed to thumbs at herself with glee. 

Kenzi was really happy to see Bo.  At least Bo didn’t look like her heart was broken but something was a little off.

“Come here you,” Bo hugged Kenzi even with the letter in her hand, “hey how ya been and what are you doing here?”

“I’m DHS.  Got a call from the Doc Hottie and she told me to do what it takes to get team Val off the ground.  But it still doesn’t prevent me from being totally awesome and showing off my cyberpunk SKILLZ!  Other than that my succu-queen, I’m …. Meh.  I need my Bo-Ba-Licious back ‘cus I need more clients.  Although I am totally good flying solo, it not the same ya know?” Kenzi clarified as they broke from the embrace. 

“Sooooo,” Kenzi stated, “how are you and the detective doin’?” 

Bo had no idea how to answer that as she slipped the letter in the jacket pocket to read later but no sooner, Tamsin strode out of the locker room with her AR and full gear.  Bo had to admit, Tamsin was looking really tasty but shook that thought off until Tamsin just grabbed her by the open V in her jacket and crashed her lips onto Bo’s without warning.

Tamsin kissed Bo.  She loved her and just couldn’t get enough of her, and now that she was bonded, it was even more so.  She could feel that Bo was still a little unsettled but assumed it was just post bonding jitters.

As such Tamsin just whispered quickly into Bo’s ear as they parted, “Care to help me out of my gear later and after that, who KNOWS what might happen.”

Bo was in heaven and with the promise and image of getting to know Tamsin better gave her a high but was it due to the thrall?  She needed time think and read the letter but too much was going on right now.

“Emmmmm, guys I think the Captain is getting a status on everything so Lieutenant Detective Slaminson and Special Agent Bo-Bo, we need to go.  Ummmmmmmm you can stop sucking face now,” Kenzi looked away trying to not get scarred for life.

They entered and Kendra was still talking to Hump Day but stopped when she saw Bo and Tamsin stand next to Jane and Maura.  Jane was now dressed in full body armor still adjusting the straps on her armor but also had an AR.  Maura was helping her out.  Kenzi went back to her work station.

“God I hate this.  It makes me look like a guy,” Jane whined adjusting her pony tail and pulling at the vest neck line.

“At least functionally this vest and Kevlar undercoating should work Jane, but it may not stop a round from a high powered rifle like they may be using head on,” Maura said nicely to try to assure her.

“Been there remember Maura, maybe this will help out with my iron deficiency,” Jane retorted sarcastically.

“Highly unlikely as live ammunition not only eviscerates tissue and organs it comes in contract with efficiently killing its subjectes first, the ballistic properties of the projectile alloy composes of…. You’re being sarcastic aren’t you?”  Maura queried stopping herself from elaborating more.

Jane just grinned innocently moving her attention to Bo briefly until Kendra spoke up.

Kendra thought that it was probably best for the whole team to know who Bo was since they all haven’t met, but in addition, she needed something more plausible for why another person just popped up late in the game.

“OK everyone,” Kendra announced. “Special Agent Bo Dennis from the 39th,” Kendra gestured to her.  “She is riding with our team as an observer today, however, it doesn’t preclude her participation if the need arises.”

“Reports from the teams posted undercover outside both banks show an all clear.  No signs of our suspects or unsubs thus far.  We just got a report that the armored car company doing the pickups that today moving forward, the banks scheduled their pick up 30 minutes later.  I believe that our suspects know this but will show up at the old time and just claim a mess up in scheduling,” Kendra stated to the team formally.

Jane then interjected, “That’s a perfect cover.  Everyone at the banks are use to seeing them at that former time, so their guard would naturally be down.”

“That means they have feelers or someone on the inside at the armored car company ,” Bo interjected.

“Si, we kind of figured,” Chica stated, “so we only engaged the owner at Crinks Security and no one else.”

Bo was next to Jane and looked at her and Maura.

Just then Maura turned to Bo and out stretched her hand past Jane to shake Bo’s.

Jane whispered, “I’m Maura Isles, chief medical examiner from the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.”

Bo shook her hand and noted she wore no rings and was well dressed but she seems quite intelligent judging by what she said to Jane’s sarcastic remark.

“Jane Rizzoli, Detective, Boston Homicide,” Jane said formally shaking Bo’s hand firmly but still paying attention to Kendra.

Kendra continued, “Thanks of the owner of Crinks, he loaned us 2 of his armored trucks which just finished maintenance and are scheduled to be back into rotation tomorrow.  That will allow us at least the ability to block them in when they make a move.  We also have our chopper already at precinct 71 on standby with Anjali Patel, one of the sharpshooters from the 75st in case we need air support.  Our APC unbeknownst to me is down for repairs so your upgraded suburbans will have to do.  Our Anti-Tank rocket launchers are still in bound….  Carrort Top, what is the status and ETA of…..”

A voice with a light British accent from the back of the room spoke up and it came from a muscular dirty blonde man in his mid to late thirties.  He had the ranking of a Coronel dressed in standard BDUs.  Jones was his last name apparent on his uniform. 

“I hope I’m not too late to the party.  I’m Coronel Casey Jones.  I was in the area Captain, and brought to you, 2 hummers with light tank armorments and a 50 cal turret on each used for taking down heavly fortified enemy positions.  Also I have Anti-Tank rocket launchers as well.  My team of 6 is at your disposal ma’am,” he reported susinctly.  He stood at attention but cracked a wide smile at Jane who looked like she was about to melt into a pile of goo any moment.

Kendra just looked at him confused on where the heck he came from but realized that this was the Casey Jane was taking about.  Form the looks of Jane’s giddy eyed, lovely dovey expression, Casey and Jane were intimately involved.  Favors from friends always helped as she just stated, “Thank you Coronel, I really appreciate it.”

Bo was still thinking about Tamsin especially since Tamsin was now holding her hand, but the fact that multiple auras spiked in the area caught her attention.  3 to be exact.

Jane’s and Casey’s spiked since they were a couple Bo deduced just by the sheer intensity, but something was odd about Maura’s.  It spiked too to a small degree but it shifted more to jealousy. 

Bo, thought about it for a second and remembered that Jane’s and Maura’s auras were both pretty intense when they met.  That made them friends but REALLY REALLY good ones.  It bordered something more and the slight jealous streak kind of confirmed it.

Bo was in no position to judge and just let it be.  She already was having more than enough issues keeping her own house straight in the relationship department.

Casey ripped his eyes away from Jane then replied in a serous manner, “We never forget our own courageous men and women here or abroad that safeguard us.  Mr. Morales and his gang need to go away for good.”

“Jeeez, this will be like 30 against maybe 5.  It’s like bringing a Gatling gun to a knife fight,” Kenzi blurted out incredulously.

“We need to ensure that we all get home alive to our families.  The last time this happened, it wasn’t really about a robbery.  It was a slaughter that happened to also be a robbery as a bonus in their sick twisted minds,” Kendra clarified to all present.  “That memory of what happened to the innocent bystanders, mothers, fathers, children and to the Boston PD NEVER faded.  It is time to put this demon down permanently which still haunts many of us relentlessly.  We will do this today without a single loss of life on our side if we band together as one.”

The remainder of the time, Kendra went over logistics with her team, DHS, BPD, the marines under Casey, and the 39th which was really only Bo.  Kenzi was right.  In no other time did Kendra see this surge of support occur.  Jane from the way she acted and talked didn’t really want revenge which was refreshing, but she wanted justice.  Somehow Jane had managed to keep her emotions in check on this op even after seeing several of her friends and acquaintances at the BPD go away.  She must have had a strong support system.

Drake, Alex, and Talan did finally introduce themselves to Bo. 

When it was time to depart, Tamsin went with Kendra as Bo knew that they needed time together and Bo went with Kenzi in her sports car.  This was essentially sister bonding time.

Drake did intercept Bo in the parking lot at the last minute and give her the case with the Dragonov and pointed out the jewelry in one of the pockets.  Kenzi made sure to salaivate over the deadly work of art before they put it away in the trunk.

“DAMMIT Tamsin!  You’re my fucking SISTER too and you just had to pull this stupid SHIT on me!” Kendra yelled throwing her hands up in the air briefly still driving to the bank site.

Tamsin had no idea why Kendra was upset but just let her express herself.  She was about to respond with a sarcastic comeback, but knew it was wise not to.

Kendra continued getting more irate by the moment, “Did you even think that your actions of thralling yourself to Bo is the most SELFISH fucking thing you did?!  Bo wants YOU Tamsin, NOT your fucking compliance and NOT a slave you idiot.  If she wanted that then she can just thrall everyone.  Laruen, Dyson, the person down the street you fucking name it.  And worst of all, you forgot that YOUR callous action affects your family.  Bo, Me, and it will ripple to everyone else.  And Bo.  She FUCKING KNOWS already and I gave her your note.  You don’t give her enough damn credit.  She fucked up.  We are all human.  That is what we do.  Eff up!”

“Bo is Fae,” Tamsin jabbed back.

Kendra just snapped back to her monologue, “Bo is HUMAN.  She was raised by HUMANS and she thinks like one.  Also it seems that being Fae doesn’t make you perfect either!” Kendra said exasperated.  “As a matter of fact, being Fae only seems to make you people even more fracked up in the head as you bumble through your pathetic lives.  When I first found out about the Fae, I wanted to be like Kenzi but now after reading up and seeing all this SHIT, I don’t know if I want that now!”

Kendra paused and stared at Tamsin.

“Are you even fucking in there?  The Valkyrie warrior and sister I once knew!”

“Wow, what got your panties in a bunch?  Get over it.  It was my decision to love Bo and give everything I had to the relationship.  I bet you can’t even tell Dyson you love him and you dare call me a chicken shit and cop out?  Please, spare me your feeble attempts at wisdom,” Tamsin spat back somewhat angrily as she huffed and looked out the window.

Kendra knew by the sheer fact that Tamsin responded in such a scathing manner became aware that the Tamsin she knew was still in there somewhere and that she wasn’t talking to a brick wall.  Tamsin was right but Kendra still continued her fierce tirade.

“Arin is dead, IT WAS A FREAKING ACCIDENT.  Bo was valiantly defending you and Arin from serving an all powerful god for Christ’s sake!  She went against the bond of family.  HER blood-related FATHER.  All for YOU.  And Arin will be reborn anyway, so her death was not in vain.”

“I… I just can’t take that I won’t see my own blood sister again in my last life,” Tamsin stammered out trying to justify it over the effects of the thrall. 

Kendra exhaled sharply to show her disbelief, “AND Lauren?  She gave up her stake and any claim to Bo willingly FOR YOU.  Yes, although she never told me and Lauren freaking sent Talan, Drake, Kenzi, and Alex to make sure you two got back together and to SAFE GUARD *YOU* from harm.  Shit, if I were Laruen, I’d be stabbing you in the back several times by now maybe even taking out a hit on you.  Do you have ANY IDEA how hard it must be for Lauren to swallow her pride and give up her girlfriend to someone she probably HATES without a fight!  Dyson told me that Lauren literally balled her eyes out for an hour in his arms after we left the church all because she gave away Bo to the last person she thought she would.  Do you have ANY IDEA what your family is doing for you.  For Bo.  FOR YOUR MARRIAGE!  Ummm UNION…  partnership… whatever.”

Tamsin was trying hard to keep up.  The thrall was suppressing her deeper thoughts, feelings and emotions but Kendra WAS her sister so she rallied hard against its effects.

Marriage? 

Tamsin never thought of the bond that way.  It was in a way so human but oddly normal.  She thought of her relationship with Bo a phenomenon to say the least.  They were polar opposites after all in terms of Fae species. 

Tamsin also realized that Kendra actually had Lauren’s side and never considered how hard it was to just not move in on her turf.  Tamsin did kind of leave Bo at the church all vulnerable which in that case, Lauren could have easily moved in.  Instead she gave to Bo away to Tamsin.  It was unexpected Tamsin realized and that must have hurt Lauren.  The know-it-all doctor being trumped and humbled by a dark evil doing Valkyrie.  Also, if someone tried to steal Bo from her, she wouldn’t do the same.  Tamsin would murder them and their family.   

Valkyries were dangerously possessive espsically when the bond came into play. 

Tamsin then remembered that it was that very reason why she thralled herself.  Bo was hers and hers alone and no one had the right to move her heart like the doc did. 

But that extreme emotion flitted away easily.

Tamsin finally responded slowly, “If Bo breaks the thrall too soon, Lauren and everyone she cares about, heck even Bo will end up dead at my hands. Do you understand me?”

Kendra just erupted, “You are not the Valkyrie Rota!  Rota wasn’t nearly even a quarter of the Valkyrie YOU are.  She was inexperienced and had an innocent view of the world but not you.  You are Tamsin.  The Valkyrie that is both NOBLE and kind but had also done the worst of the worst.  You have a jaded, cynical and morose, even mobid view of this freaking world.  So you are copping out on me… on us.”

Kendra paused and looked over to Tamsin briefly to see a slight expression of pain and exertion on her face and continued, “You told me to forgive Dyson, which I am.  As hard as it is to forgive Dyson for being a shifter, you told me to suck it up and move forward.  I sleep with the enemy and it is I that has to swallow my pride and I know I can do it.  I just need a little more…..”

“TIME,” Tamsin interjected.  “That is ALSO the reason why I did this Kendra, don’t you see?”

Kendra continued annoyed, “And you think by doing some sort of magic spell to not feel, you think that they emotionally all just solve themselves?  No.  It just means that YOU are a coward.  I hate to say this Tamsin.  Fucking grow some bitch.  You can control these feelings.  You did it before, these are no different, they are just a little stronger.  And if you can’t handle it, your family and I are here to help.  It’s amazing how you just wrote us all off and I think that is the lone Valkyrie in you.”

Kendra finally calmed down and solemnly stated, “We don’t run away from our emotions, to succeed we need to be brave and face them.  You know they say that over 50% of marriages fail because there are always outside forces trying to tear it apart all the time.  Marriage doesn’t mean happily ever after, it just says that you both promise to work on it without fail even in the worst of times.  Tamsin, you just checked out of your marriage in a way and Bo now has to … WILL carry you.  THAT is egregiously unfair to her.  You may be giving everything to her, but it was the entirety of your personality she wanted and just not the good stuff.  Bo is probably out there reading your letter now and balling her eyes out because she will blame herself for this.   I hope you or Bo can fix this.”

Tamsin was in shock and still processing this but responded, “I’m sorry sister.  I just can’t handle my life coming to an end on Bo’s terms.  I must be by her side now and deny myself.  I also miss Arin so damn much and most of all I am afraid of hurting Bo … and her frien… family.  I’m afraid of awakening my demons inside.”

A single tear rolled off Tamsin’s cheek.  From that alone Kendra knew that Tamsin, her sister, finally heard her.  For being a thrall, Tamsin still had enough fight in her after all.  Thralls that gave up fighting became mindless beings.  Kendra just hoped that Tamsin kept up the good fight.

“We all have our demons Tamsin.  I have mine but I am still working on overcoming them and you can take them head on if you choose.  Avoiding or running away from them has the effect to them still being there later down the line.  Your time you spent not dealing with them may make the situation you are avoiding worse actually,” Kendra replied and patted Tamsin’s back.

Another tear drop fell from Tamsin’s cheek. 

Kendra quickly changed topics before Tamsin either shut down or melted down.

“I skimmed Arin’s diary toward the end sections earlier today.  She said that your powers granted by Bo were small, but they were amplified due to the depths of your emotions.”

“You have Arin’s diary?  How’d you get a hold of that?” Tamsin asked wiping her face.

“Kara gave it to me and it unlocked for me,” Kendra said with a slight smile.

“Oh, and only I thought I had access to it,” Tamsin smirked but knew that Arin’s diary would unlock for people whose intentions were good and pure and apparently, Kendra, a human, was.

“Tamsin, I read being a thrall meant that you feel only certain emotions and to a degree.  You will never feel to extremes.  That means that your powers which made you stronger than any Valkyrie out there was in large result of your emotions.  So be careful, you may not be able to use your powers.  Not that you can use them here in this human only region, but just in case,” Kendra clarified.

‘SHIT,’ Tamsin thought.

Kenzi followed leisurely in the back of the convoy headed to the bank site.

It was quiet in the car, too quiet as Bo was reading a letter in the passenger seat.

Kenzi noticed how pained Bo face looked as she read the letter from Tamsin.

The silence was finally broken when Bo dropped the letter on her lap with a  loud slap and began to wipe away tears.

“Bo-Bo?  Are you ok?” Kenzi asked with caution knowing that Bo was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

“Noooo,” Bo exhaled as calmly as she could, looking up to the car’s low canopy.   Several more tears streaked rapidly down her face. 

Bo didn’t even look at Kenzi and just kept staring off, talking to the car’s top, “How can I love someone so much but still manage to fuck everything up.  I need to fix this like Tamsin said, but how?”  Bo just closed eyes and shook her head slowly at this turn of fate.

“You’re my super awesome Bo-bin-ator and if there is one thing I know, you ALWAYS come out on top… errrr speaking metaphorically.  Tamsin is a tough cookie and will still be there for you, I know it,” Kenzi mentioned in a soothing manner reaching out to hold Bo’s hand.

 Bo pulled back her hand and just erupted in anger and emotional distress, “Of course!  She WILLINGLY made herself my thrall, that’s why!”

“What?!” Kenzi didn’t expect that at all.  Tamsin VOLUNTEERED to be Bo’s thrall?  Why?  It was the last thing the resolutely independent Tamsin would ever do.

Bo just YELLED slapping the dash board to vent, “’Cus I keep screwing up!  First I kissed Lauren in such a way that, due to the bond, hurt Tamsin.  Then I chose Tamsin who is now insanely jealous of the Lauren now after that kiss and only magnified it by several times once she got all her memories back.  Finally, I killed Arin in Valhalla when I got into a fight with my father.”

Bo threw her hands in the air in a frenzied stated but now her voice was cracking as she concluded, “Tamsin can’t handle the fact that her life is ending without anyone else like Arin to take care of me.  Tamsin also wants to kill Lauren the first chance she gets, her security team and maybe wants to slap the live crap out of me!  She became my thrall knowing FULL WELL… That .. that… she might turn on me, the one person she … L… LOVES……”

Bo finally leaned over and just gave up and cried putting her hands to cover her face, though her hitched breathing, she wailed, “Tamsin, my Valkyrie, finally ran out of forgiveness for me Kenz.  She needs time to forgive me and give me time to make amends to our relationship.  B.. But I don’t kn… know when to break the thrall and I… I don’t know how fix thissssssssssssss.”

Kenzi was driving but felt Bo’s pain and even felt for her dilemma.  All she could do was to reach over rub her back in sympathy.

Bo just continued in her distraught state, “When sh.. she didn’t bring me to Odin, she  GAVE me her life.  When she saluted me …. Sh … she g… gave me her heart.  NOW she… she loves me so damn m… much that she gave me the LAST vestige of herself to me.  Her soullllllllllllll!  THERE’S NOTHING LEFT FOR HER TO GIVE Meeeeeeeeeee.”

Bo squeaked out, "GOD is this the pr… price of love she has to pay to be with a succubus?! What my father had to offer her … is by far better!"

Kenzi knew this was a really tough break for Bo and looked over to the now broken sister, friend and succubus next to her. Kenzi softly comforted her and assured her the best she could.

"Tamsin didn't think about it that way Bo. She spent the latter half of her lives surrounded by evil people, thoughts and deeds, and she is now back to being righteous and just. You alone restored her and asked for nothing in return. Bo, you FORGAVE her debts when she had no right to be even in your presence. Your absolution and love you showered her with was worth FAR more to her than what she could ever give to you. What she gave you Bo was a cup of water when you had given her the whole ocean."

Bo was at a loss for words. She was broken, but now she had to be strong to carry them both.

Kenzi observed that Bo was a total mess and empathized with her.  No one ever affected her the way Tamsin did.  She also never took Tamsin to love Bo that much, but Tamsin had to deal and this was probably the only way she knew how.  As for her Bo, this was going to be a long bumpy ride and it will take a village to fix it.

Somehow.


	43. The Vow

For the remainder of the ride, Kendra and Tamsin talked about the op but also managed to talk about Bo's offer to Kendra.

"So Kendra, will you take up Bo to show you the proverbial ropes of love making?" Tamsin said with a coy teasing grin.

"Ha Ha, I'm glad you find this humorous Tamsin, but really, I only said that to diffuse the situation," Kendra covered never taking her eyes off the road. "If you remember she spilled her guts to me thinking I was Kenzi."

"But seriously Kendra, if you are concerned with keeping Dyson fulfilled," Tamsin mentioned feeling queasy for saying it, "let her. She does have a lot of experience in the field."

"And so do you, but I think I can manage him without help," Kendra concluded trying to switch topics.

"TRUE. But Bo was with Dyson and not … Uggg… I…" Tamsin fought hard to think and stopped herself from saying 'thank the gods'. "Bo knows how to handle Dyson and you should get that same edge too. Just looked at it this way, Dyson's been around the block more than a couple of times. Why don't you surprise him …. under the sheets too."

"Tamsin, it's not that easy," Kendra responded a little annoyed, "No offense to you, but Bo is my rival to put it nicely. Even though I know she really means well, I can't seems to get around that fact that she had Dyson and could get his heart back at the snap of her fingers. I know it's childish of me, but that thought keeps lingering in my head. What if I'm not around and she's out with Dyson and gets hurt badly. I'm not sadistic enough to just let her die, but Bo and Dyson rekindling the past? BAD IDEA. At least you have the bond to tell you if Bo is faithful. Dyson? I don't know but all Bo has to do is drop her clothes and with her flawless body alone, the rest is history."

Tamsin thought about it but quipped, "So wait, you saw Bo naked?"

'Tamsin wasn't too dull after all. She may be a little slower, but Tamsin didn't miss a thing either,' Kendra pondered surprised.

Kendra felt her face turn hot but just said all riled up, "OK FINE. YES. Don't kill me Tamsin. I told Bo to dress more professionally enroute to the 69th since normally the precinct dress code even for detectives was a little more stringent. I can't help it if she changed right next to me while I was driving."

Tamsin smiled and laughed, "You mean she was dressed like a slut spilling out everywhere."

Kendra nearly laughed hard but defended herself stifling it, "No Terminator, I didn't say that! I can't help it that she had never heard of this 'new' invention called underwear. Her bodice was so tight that it looked like she could barely breathe much less hide a bra in there. Same with her leather pants which fit her like a second skin."

Tamsin just giggled more, "No, I won't kill you, even without the effects of the thrall. I can feel the thrall when it compels me to do otherwise. FYI she's a SUCCUBUS. Of course she's always ready for action and those items just get in the way. It's ok Kendra. You're my sister and even if she fed from you, you would not have moved her heart like Lauren did. I am glad Dyson is with you and you have his heart. At least if Bo does feed from him, he will most likely remain true."

There was a pause and Tamsin knew Kendra was about to say something unexpected about Bo, but patiently waited.

Kendra finally blurted out, "I told Bo not to fuck Dyson unless she was knocking at death's door and I meant it. I almost left it as an absolute but well nothing is absolute right?"

Tamsin though about this and worked against her handicap and mentioned as a solution, "Then instruct Bo to feed off of someone else, even you, before she moves onto Dyson."

Kendra was a little shocked and glibly stated, "Tamsin, if she feeds off of me, she may kill me and then Dyson is all hers."

"And do you think that Dyson's heart will EVER be Bo's again if she does?" Tamsin said scrunching her face.

Kendra thought about it and it made sense. No.

"I also kind of confessed that I couldn't complete against her. God Tamsin please don't take this the wrong way, I don't play on her playground, but HOLY SHIT , when I took the lay of the land, she looks … ummmmmm WOW…. I normally don't pay any attention to other women, but SHIT. OK, Bo knew I got extremely jealous … she read my aura. That is why she offered to teach me," Kendra let out exasperated not knowing how to explain it.

Tamsin just laughed once more. She appreciated Kendra as her sister. It was weird to have that connection with a human, but Tamsin forgot all about that since she was human herself in many ways.

Tamsin just teased, "So you find Bo attractive? Wow what a coincidence. So do I."

Both sisters just laughed in unison.

"This is not the thrall speaking, but I wanted to let you know that I do consider you my sister. I once told Arin that I trusted her above everyone else and that also extends to you. Hey, as my sister and we share everything. So if you by chance fall into bed with her, it's ok. I know there was a reason that wasn't self-serving or malevolent," Tamsin clarified.

Kendra just laughed, "Yea right, you'd probably kill me if I slept with her, not that I would. And it would be a definite if I broke the cardinal rule you told me about where only you can dominate Bo."

"Kendra, NO I wouldn't in either case. You are my sister and I trust you like I do Arin. Arin made sure to dominate Bo like no tomorrow and even in a threesome with me. I would trust you even above Dyson since your loyalties are to me and the sisterhood" Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "I spent my life not trusting anyone because they would ultimately let me down. Arin has never done that, and you, even though you are a messed up human, well, I know you would be in my corner to the very end. You actually hold my best interests in mind Kendra."

Kendra chucked, "Yea like killing all the effing shape shifters for even breathing."

"Kendra, Dyson isn't dead yet. Either that or you are killing him by holding out on him. Kendra, you have a choice. Let it go. Eric is dead and would have wanted you to continue and be happy. It takes precedence over a promise if it doesn't fit. As for your judgment, it's sound. You may have gone off on me earlier, but I … ummm .. THANK you… for having my back," Tamsin admitted.

"Tamsin, I read that thralls were mindless, so how come you seem to engage me just fine?" Kendra asked curiously.

"Bo must have realized that I was her thrall and she did tell me to treat you and the gang like I normally would. It released the thrall effect in that respect since I kind of gave Chica the cold shoulder earlier. The mindless thralls you reference are ones whose masters put stringent rules onto them," Tamsin clarified realizing that Bo knew all along but chose to respect her by not drilling her on the spot.

"Fix it Tamsin," Kendra mentioned turning into an alleyway. "Beyond this assignment, what are you going to do moving forward since you found Lauren, if you don't mind telling me?"

"I need to spend my time with Bo and we belong in the 39th," Tamsin mentioned formally.

"Well," Kendra stated as both of them got out of the truck, "feel free to drop by ok?"

"You bet. I'll probably see you at our place first though," Tamsin said with a click.

Everyone had their assignments and stayed out of sight. Some of the team went to the 2nd bank site just in case.

Kendra and Tamsin entered an adjacent building in an unused office space. It was already manned by Kendra's team as Chica was already monitoring traffic as soon as she sat down.

Arin and Drake took posts outside the room ready to move as surge support at moment's notice.

Kenzi walked in and took a seat next to Chica taking a station as well. Maura slipped in silently and took a seat in the back of the room but looked at all the monitors with close interest.

Tamsin was about to get worried since Bo wasn't with Kenzi but before she could act on it, Bo finally wandered in looking for someone but smiled slightly when their eye's met.

Even with a smile, Tamsin denoted a sad aura that followed her. A wave of guilt then hit Tamsin when she saw that Bo's eyes were no longer bright but they were slightly bloodshot. Bo was crying over her and it made her feel terrible inside especially after the wallop of a talk she got from Kendra.

Kendra was too busy looking at all the camera feeds but noticed Bo approach both of them.

Bo needed time to fix this but needed to undo this thrall to the best of her ability without releasing it all together. It had to be this way at least for now, until she had a solid plan. Bo got near Tamsin and saw her frown as a guilty expression loomed over her. From that alone, she knew that Tamsin felt bad for doing this extreme measure.

Bo searched Tamsin's soul reflexively via the link automatically, unfair as it may be, but it only affirmed what she read from her Valkyrie's expressions. Bo then heard Tamsin's thoughts and feelings loud and clear. These weren't the feelings of a thrall, they were genuine. It told her 2 things immediately:

Tamsin loves her with all her being.

Tamsin was regretful of any anguish she may have caused her.

Tamsin's heart fluttered but didn't know if Bo was pissed off at her and was coming to smack her or did Bo love her still. Tamsin reflexively used the link unconsciously to read Bo and it told her 2 things distinctly:

Bo loves her with all her being.

Bo was regretful of any anguish she may have caused her.

They moved toward each timidly not knowing how to react to one another but also how to react to people in the room. They paused a foot away from each other shutting out the world briefly.

Although it was seconds, it seemed like minutes when both them finally tried to speak at the same time.

"Tamsin I…."

"Bo I…."

"Sorry you go first," they both said in unison each not knowing how to start or what to say.

Finally Bo grabbed both of Tamsin's hands and just murmured smoothly and caringly, "Things have been happening so fast and I just kept forging ahead believing my way was the right way. I ended up, however, dragging you along thinking that I could lead for both of us and that my way was the right and only way. You did what you did in order to accommodate me and I am flattered more than you know." Bo smiled at Tamsin taking in her green eyes and her expression started to lighted up.

"I forgot that you are," Bo cut herself off knowing that Maura was glancing at them. "you. Please forgive me Tamsin. If we are partners, then I need to be patient and listen to you more. After this, can we just slow down and just be together?"

Bo knew that if she requested or gave an order, a thrall would comply willing or not so she added something to give Tamsin a choice, "Tamsin if it's space you need, I will respect that. Just tell me what you want. Please."

Tamsin saw Bo's expression which asked her in earnest coupled with those puppy dog eyes made her melt. She didn't feel the effects of the thrall and it was nice that Bo requested her rather than put out a demand. Bo knew after all that she would be coerced to respond otherwise.

Kendra and others in the room could hear them still and Kendra just stayed on task and announced over the radio, "Sitrep all teams!"

The response was immediate as all teams outside both banks reported in ready.

Tamsin ignored the radio chatter and responded in kind, "Bo. I guess I am just too head strong to yield control of my destiny and fate to just anyone like you. We don't really walk together, but we do a dance instead. We do it well, but we end up stepping on each other toes … and tripping… every now and then because there can only be one lead," Tamsin huffed out a laugh. "That just means we have to take turns. The music is still playing and may be coming to an end, but we still have time to get it right. I ….. agree.. with you to slow down. Shall we dance?" Tamsin concluded with a huge smile and a click.

Bo just grabbed her Valkyrie into a strong hug and Tamsin did the same to Bo leaping into each other's arms.

The mood was interrupted when Skipper spoke up to all to hear, "Captain, I just got a report from Crinks Security that one of the vehicles they were taking out for a test drive an hour ago from the maintenance bay didn't return. No GPS and no response from the driver."

Kendra's jaw dropped, "SHIT they plan to do a double heist simultaneously! That way if one is foiled, the other may succeed. It would be a bonus if both do. Crap, we need to even our numbers out."

Most of Kendra and team were at the first bank site in a 60/30 split. Luck for her both sites had a Humvee and Armored car as well. Kendra needed all the people here to get to the other bank since everyone else here was already in position.

"Tamsin! Carrot Top is in charge at the 2nd bank. Take over watch and assist long shot. Bo, I need an extra set of eyes on the roof top as well. Do you have binoculars?"

Bo thought about this and responded swiftly, "I have a Dragunov with scope."

Tamsin grinned briefly and blushed a little that Bo got her present.

Kendra was impressed that Bo had one and just said, "That will do fine. Follow Tamsin's lead."

"Drake, Chica, and Skipper, you got ground support to augment Carrot Top's team," Kendra focused her attention to the remaining in the room.

"Doctor Isles, Talan is the medic here, go with Drake to the other site just in case," Kendra stated looking at her.

"I'll do what I can," Maura responded confidently picking up her large medical case as she made her way to stand next to Drake.

"Alex, secure the entrances after they all leave and then you're with me and Kenzi on the comms! MOVE!" Kendra barked.

There was a flurry of activity and when it all settled down, Kendra loaded her AR and stood behind Kenzi and Alex who were at separate workstations.

Kendra looked on at the surveillance screens and warned both, "I hope both of you can pull your weight because an error by any of you will cost several lives."

There was no time to lose when Tamsin pulled her truck up to Kenzi's car. Bo pulled out her Dragunov case and took the passenger side.

Tamsin sped off without sirens and lights to not attract attention. Skipper drove Drake, Maura, and Chica who did the same going ahead taking another route.

"Bo do you even know how to use that thing?" Tamsin teased?

"Kind of, but I am sure I can coerce SOMEONE to teach me. By the way, it's beautiful Tamsin. Thank you," Bo smiled at her Valkyrie concentrating on driving.

Bo glanced down at it. It wasn't so much a rifle any more. It was a work of art. It also had a dragon engraved on it like her Glock. It was deadly, refined and elegant, but not flashy. Like everything Tamsin gave her, it had a sense of style. She adored how Tamsin went out of her way for her.

"Oh you'll be sorry if you choose me. I'm mean, like a drill sergeant," Tamsin snorted and crinkled her nose.

Bo then pulled out of the case pocket 2 necklaces and surreptitiously turned from Tamsin and donned on Tamsin's blue Valkyrie pendant.

She leaned over then pecked Tamsin cheek who had just stopped at a light and asked, "I especially love the fact you even got me jewelry. HOW thoughtful. You like?"

Tamsin noticed right at the time Bo kissed her, Bo was wearing her Valkyrie pendant. Bo gracefully prowled back into her seat and seductively asked her how she liked it striking a pose and wow. It looked better on Bo than her.

Tamsin was speechless how well it fit Bo. The blue pendant matched her eyes which were also glowing blue in addition.

Bo knew she got her and just playfully mocked, "Finder keepers, losers weepers. Does my Valkyrie wanna plunder my temple to get it back?"

"DOWN GIRL DOWN! We're in the middle of an op, special agent. Beside we're here already," Tamsin stated as she parked behind a building.

Tamsin just then talked into her mic on her vest, "Long Shot, Terminator and… er… Lover Girl… on premise. Do you have adequate line of sight or do you need me to take another over watch position?"

"Terminator take adjacent apartment building number 129. Who's Lover Girl?" Tamsin's radio squawked back.

Tamsin smiled deviously at Bo and for Bo's part she just smiled angelically and straddled Tamsin fastening the Xanther Rune back around Tamsin's neck.

Before Tamsin could respond, Bo put her hand on top of Tamsin's hand holding down the transmit button and then said formally into her mic, "I'm Special Agent Bo Dennis with the 39th. Over and out."

"Ummmmm Copy that Lover Girl," the mic blared.

"Uggg," Tamsin said in disbelief as she nudged Bo to go off her then took control of it once more, "Copy Long Shot. Both of us Oscar Mike."

Bo just shrugged and got out of the passenger door and pocked 2 magazines and loaded one onto the Dragunov. She also extended its collapsible stock. Bo just pulled the strap of the rifle on her shoulder and left it pointed down and forward. Her right grasped the handle lazily like it was a clutch. Bo had Drake to thank for giving her the 5 minute crash course.

Tamsin was impressed that Bo at least knew the basics of the Dragunov. Someone must have shown her. Bo was all business and Tamsin has to admit, she looked great with all the stuff she gave her. Vest, Glock and Rifle, it fit her well.

With the help of the maintenance guy, Tamsin and Bo immediately setup on the roof top over-looking the other side of the bank that Long Shot did not really have a view of.

Tamsin signed to Long shot at the next building over giving him the OK sign as well and then talked into her radio. She made sure they both stayed low to not attract attention.

"Terminator to base and Carrot Top. Terminator and Lover Girl in position and standing by. We have over watch of bank from building 129."

She knew Drake and the rest of the team were already in place since she heard their transmission minutes earlier.

"Terminator, this is Forerunner at base. Copy," the mic stated in return.

"Carrot Top, Copy"

"Twitchy at base, Fo Shizzle.. Owwwwww!"

"Twitchy, we COPY"

Bo and Tamsin just chuckled.

Tamsin thought curiously who was Forerunner? It must be Alex since Kendra didn't have a call sign and Kenzi was Twitchy.

Bo was quiet and scanned the streets through her scope. Tamsin couldn't help it but to take in her all in. Bo was breath taking and she was ALL hers. Tamsin found Bo extremely adorable when she wasn't trying to seduce her. It was those ordinary events which were special for Tamsin.

Tamsin shook that thought off and scanned area as well.

Bo saw Tamsin's aura spike briefly but chose not jeer her about it since she needed to get other things out of the way. She finally broke the silence, "So what now?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh but kept scanning, "We wait. What? Do you think we can just call these bank robbers up and tell them to hurry up so we can get to our dinner reservations on time?"

"Can we talk? It's ok if you say no," Bo asked never removing her gaze from her scope.

Tamsin just kept scanning and just responded, "Yes, we already are."

"You KNOW that I mean Tamsin. Please I am trying to work us out and I would like to do it together. I'm trying to communicate," Bo clarified looking over to Tamsin. Bo was ever cognizant of the thrall effect and tried her hardest to not make it force her Valkyrie unwillingly.

Tamsin felt the thrall pushing her to answer, but at least it was a question, "Sure Bo." Tamsin glanced at Bo and smiled ever so briefly and then went back to scanning the street.

"Thank you everything you have done for me. You have shown me the meaning of unconditional love through your actions alone. And I do love you too Tamsin ….." Bo started out solemnly still looking over to Tamsin.

"But…." Tamsin interjected still scanning through the sight on her bolt action sniper rifle .

"But I can't keep you my thrall. I want you… all of you," Bo frowned.

"Annnnd does what include a bullet in Lauren's head….." Tamsin responded in a flip manner but realized that Bo probably wanted a more serious discussion. She cursed internally and backed up from her sight and rested her head on the rifle butt and gaze down to the ground.

"Bo, I am trying to keep you safe and the family together in the time we have left. You want everything and I am just trying to give that to you," Tamsin exhaled in a defeated manner.

"This isn't a one way relationship Tamsin. If that were so then I'd be no better than a leech. No I don't want you to kill Lauren and all her friends. I know bonded Valkyries are extremely possessive, but you're NOT one," Bo said quickly.

Tamsin never looked up and just slowly mentioned, "Yea, I'm a fallen one, wow, I feel better alre… sorry."

"You're MUCH more than your freaking species. I am still in awe of what you've accomplished in the time we've been together alone. You're a Valkyrie but at the same time you're not. You're human showing the full range and depths of emotions, but you're not. You are BOTH but you are NONE of them since you far exceed anything I have ever seen. You are just YOU," Bo pushed ahead.

After a brief pause Bo thought and commented carefully, "You know Kenzi at first told me when we first got together that were polar opposites and had no idea what we shared in in common. I didn't know how to respond at first to that. We just worked well together. Then I realized that I am a human trapped inside a succubus body. So I too ended up being BOTH and neither. Never quite belonging to either and never finding someone who could relate UNTIL I found you, Tamsin. When you became fallen you took a chance and showed your vulnerable side to me."

Tamsin looked back up quickly into her scope and did a scan but mentioned, "Yea well don't know what came over me to show you my weaker side, but I guess it was a condition of me being fallen."

"No Tamsin. It turned out to be the strongest side of you. You SHOWED your beautiful humanity which you hid from everyone else. You demonstrated to me love and all the emotions with it without falling apart. You became stronger. A pillar of strength. When you did that, I fell for you Tamsin. HARD," Bo analyzed never breaking her caring sight from her Valkyrie.

Bo changed tact, and finally asked, "So Tamsin, now that I healed you, how much time do you have left about?"

Tamsin didn't really want to think about it but was about to answer due to the thrall effect pushing her when Bo corrected herself.

"Tamsin, do you want to tell me how much time you have?" Bo asked quickly following up. She had to rework how she said things to her lover Bo remembered.

Tamsin paused and looked back at Bo and thought about it, "I don't like to mull over it Bo. It is what it is. When I do that, I tend to enjoy all the time I do have with you."

Bo frowned for not getting what she wanted but backed off.

Tamsin saw this and shielding Bo is what tended to mess things up.

"Bo, look at me," Tamsin murmured taking her hand cupping Bo's chin. "I thought it was 4 to 5 days, but I feel much better now. I feel like I am healing once more on my own. So to answer your question, I don't know."

"You are healing again? Did I give you that?" Bo asked not knowing if she gave Tamsin more powers.

"Emmm," Tamsin scrunched her face. "No, you can thank your dad for that … I think."

Bo was about to erupt with questions from what Tamsin could see, so she put up her index finger to silence her.

Tamsin hated to fill Bo in on events she'd rather not talk about but communication is what loving couples did.

"After the Phoenix Ceremony where Arin's body was set ablaze, I was on my way back to see Kara and you at my place when Odin showed up and he asked me to protect you," Tamsin started off.

Bo was about to interject again but Tamsin put her index finger on her mouth to stop her.

"He said he had a vision in which you were in danger in the coming months BUT he mentioned that he didn't need to offer me my powers back because I was already stronger than first order Valkyries from what he observed. Yea, after you revived Kara, she said something bad about Arin deserving it, so I kicked her ass. BUT Odin did say as I was leaving that I should at least heal like a human. I guess that is why I am healing now," Tamsin concluded and redirected her gaze to looking out her scope.

Bo smiled broadly since Tamsin was volunteering information and was no longer shielding her.

"Gods of Valhalla," Tamsin mumbled puffing out, "I'm not cut out for this communicating crap."

Bo knew to back off at this time and she only pecked Tamsin on the cheek and just said, "Thanks, you're an angel," before she resumed scanning the streets through her scope again.

After some silence Bo grinned and just said, "I would LOVE for YOU to show me your bed Tamsin." It of course had a double meaning to which Tamsin snorted.

"And I would love to go clothes shopping with you too," Tamsin mentioned coyly with a tight smirk still scanning the area.

Bo diverted her glace to Tamsin in surprise, "I never took you for the shopping type?"

"I HATE shopping with a passion. The aimless meandering, indecisive buying of things, getting stuff you don't need, and MOST of all doing that crap of choosing shades of makeup that ALL look like the same fucking color. For what? To look good for people that really don't give a crap. WASTE of time," Tamsin said with a click glancing at Bo.

A look of confusion touched Bo features, "But you wear makeup and nice clothes?"

"Oh gods, FINE, I do shop. I brave the hordes and the throng of people that just want to either make me yack or kill ONCE a year if that. I do all my shopping online and get it delivered to the precinct. I just need the shop to help me find a freaking color and sizes that work, I am good to go. I buy it, and … uggg RUN. After that, the internet is your friend and so is express checkout and free returns on your phone," Tamsin scrunched her face even looking though the sight.

Tamsin looked over to Bo who still had a puzzled expression and thought that was cute and she knew another shoe was going to drop.

Bo then asked, ever cognizant of the thrall, "WAIT, then care to tell me why you want to go shopping with me? I shop weekly at LEAST."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh knowing that the babe Fae succubus didn't get it. "Bo, I want to take YOU shopping. We have go and do something about that frock you wear. Also, you know how many times I had to go to that stuck up, snobby, fucking insanely expensive Coachman store to get your vest size right?! It was like I was in a Michael Jackson song since it was TORTURE."

Bo acted like she was appalled resting a hand on her chest, "But I LIKE what I wear. Also, Kenzi says it brings out my eyes."

Tamsin shot back playfully, "Yep, it brings outs the (COUGH) SLUT (COUGH) .. em FEATURES which we all know ever so well."

Bo just nudged her head impishly.

"So how did you get my size right for the vest without me there? … IF you want to tell me," Bo queried curiously knowing it would probably be a good story.

Tamsin just gave up scanning the area since others had eyes on it too and just faced Bo and bust out exasperated, "FINE! I made a Uggggg FRIEND…. That was so PAINFUL and I STILL regret it! She, Megan, still text messages me every now and then. OK. I was having problems choosing the size and so rather than stupid ass guessing I … UGGGG … ROAMED the mall and found a girl about your size that also wore tight shit. I had to be NICE (face contorted with disgust) and make… Arg… CON-VER-SA-TION. SMALL TALK. Gods the things I do for you. Anyway, told her I was getting a vest for a friend, had her try on several and yadda yadda yadda… Yap yap yap… Passport credit card checkout.. make speedy get away… end of story."

Tamsin then just collapsed her head on the butt of her rifle falling limp in faux exhaustion.

Bo pushed Tamsin playfully who was set on playing dead, "Awwww that was sooooo cute Tamsin. Stop! You're making me blush. Since your want to go shopping with me, maybe I can give you a makeover?"

Tamsin just pretended to gag, "Thanks but no. Don't mention it. REALLY DON'T MENTION IT. EVER AGAIN."

"Please?" Bo pouted.

Tamsin just shook her head with a stubborn almost childish adamancy. Bo thought at any moment Tamsin would stand and stomp too.

"I'll try on EVERYTHING you choose for me," Bo offered with a smirk.

Tamsin still shook her stubborn head.

"How about ONLY the items you give me and I'll take off EVERYTHING ELSE," Bo sang out.

Tamsin's will was eroding, but still shook her head.

"I promise to be your VERY own Succubus Barbie. I'll let you dress me and UNDRESS me whichever way you want in the dressing room. I'll model for yooooou" Bo slowly brought her hand absentmindedly to the zipper of her vest and made sure to slowly bring it down.

Tamsin had no idea what to say as Bo unzipped her jacket and hiked up her blouse seductively to show plenty of stomach. Luckily Bo had her back to long shot the next building over.

"Please?" Bo offered again with puppy dog eyes trailing her finger tracing the bottom or her bra.

Tamsin still managed to say in an uneven voice, "No deal."

"Three words, Victorian Era Secret," Bo said smoothly with an evil smile adjusting her half cup bra down slowly to expose some brown. "Imagine all the skimpy teeny tiny things you can dress up or UNDRESS your Succubus Barbie in? Also I hear they have a medieval dungeon section complete with whips, cuffs and chains which you can try out too .… on *ME*. Lauren and Dyson never go that chance and I'm willing to bet you'll go 'Baroque' in just one visit. And I'll be *ALL* yours if you come shopping with me and let me do a make-over on you FIRST."

Tamsin jaw dropped even more and finally flipped over on her back quickly looking up to the sky shooting her arms upwards to the heavens in sheer exasperation being at her wits end.

"Gods of Vallhalla! Whhhhhhy?! Couldn't you pair me with a sasquatch, vampire, ogre, shifter, even a lowly HUMAN… but NO why why whhhhhy a succubus… at least with an Incubus, I'd stand a chance of him not knowing ALL my weaknesses," Tamsin whined.

Tamsin just continued and put her hands together begging and pleading in mock prayer to the gods in Valhalla, "HAVE Mercy PLEASE! I know I've done really really bad things in my past lives but I PROMISE promise promise to be good from now on. I'll behave! PROMISE! PLEASE, this succubus is in heat 12 hours at the start of the day and 12 hours before the end of the day. This is sheer unbearable torment and brutally cruel. I'm a warrior not a lover PLEASE have mercy on me my gods!"

Bo was quick to straddle Tamsin and bending down snaking her head down next to Tamsin's ear and in a soothing voice cooed, "Oh TamTam, I love it when you pray to ME and YOU will be praying a lot more when I turn the cuffs and whips on you. I'll grant you mercy as soon as you say a simple 3 letter word. Remember you PROMISED me, goddess of the new order, that you'd be good. Now my slutty Valkyrie, BEHAVE and tell me."

"GET OFF NOW!" Tamsin smiled with a click. "There 3, 3 letter words happy now?"

"Oh I LOVE it when you get spunky on me," Bo said backing up licking her index finger and it glowed red. "And your wish is my command. Time to GET OFF NOW."

'Shit' Tamsin thought and realized her error, and knew Bo would go through with it as her finger hovered around her neck line just inches away.

"OH Tammy is that your FINAL answer?" Bo dared.

"YES! YES! YES! I'll go with you shopping OK!" Tamsin yelled knowing that a single touch from Bo would make her crest and it would not be a good time.

"Annnnnnd….." Bo said.

"And WHAT," Tamsin spat you in frustrated at the situation.

"Your makeover Tammy?" Bo asked as her finger wavered over her face. "Oh shit Tammy, I can see your aura spiking and I feel how aroused you are now. Bad slut. Are YOU getting wet on me?"

Tamsin just looked away trying to controller herself as well as figure out how to break out of the straddle.

"Oh Tammy. Tisk tisk, trying to escape cus I got my power set to 'BITCH TAMER'" Bo smiled manically.

Tamsin's radio then activated and came to life. It was Long Shot who requested, "Terminator are you having issues with the mount?"

"Ugggggg, come on Bo we got work to do," She tried to buck Bo off but she didn't budge instead she touched Tamsin's nose and like static electricity got a huge jolt of pleasure.

"Awwwwww come on TamTam, you'll be rewarded afterwards handsomely when you make me dress in things that leave nothing to the imagination. NOTHING. I got more words to sweeten your evil thoughts. Blindfolding and tricking me to changing in the store window instead of a changing room," Bo offered seeing her aura go supernova.

Bo knew Tamsin was really close as the visualization took her to the edge.

Finally Tamsin just gave up and just lazily sprawled out sloppy on the floor. Bo just knew her too well, "Yes Bo. You can give me a make-over but nothing slutty. OK!"

Bo pecked her on the cheer and finally dismounted her innocently, straightened herself up and went back to scanning the area through her scope like nothing happened.

Tamsin just lay there finally taking her rifle and looking over to Long Shot through the scope. He was still in a laughing fit but no matter, Tamsin hit the transmit button, "Copy Long Shot. Issue has been resolved. Out."

"Is Lover Girl all set Terminator? Her mount looks solid," The radio responded back from Long Shot.

Tamsin had just managed to sit up and Bo to her surprise mounted her once again and end up face to face with her.

Bo kissed Tamsin deeply and hungrily. Tamsin resisted initially but melted into it. Bo broke the kiss moments later and looked toward Long Shot knowing that she could be seen by his scope.

A broad smile came to Bo's face and in response signed the 'ok' gesture and then blew a kiss and a wink.

"Ugggggg you are impossible Bo. Can you NOT distract the team with your tits and wiles," Tamsin growled when she looked through her rifle scope to see Long Shot laughing his ass off.

They got back into position and no sooner Alex transmitted to all, "Forerunner to all teams as site Alpha. Sitrep."

"Hump day, Copy base. All clear in rear with Humvee, weapons cold and standing by."

"Jane, Copy. All clear in front, standing by."

"On Target, Copy. All clear on over watch. Standing by."

"Copy all clear for site Alpha, Forerunner out."

Kenzi then came on, "Twitchy, setrep all teams site Bravo."

"Carrot Top. Copy base. All clear in rear with Humvee. Standing by."

"Skipper. Copy. All clear in front."

"Long Shot. Copy. All clear on over watch."

"Copy all clear for site Beta, Twitchy droppin' a duce OWWWW … OUT."

Tamsin just chuckled and Bo just smiled at Kenzi antics.

Tamsin just resumed scanning the streets and mentioned to Bo, "You know Kendra runs a tight ship right so don't pull any shit on her like Kenzi is."

"Yea tried that and she almost kicked me out of her precinct," Bo mentioned in a monotone voice and scratched an itch around her neck and realized that she was still wearing Tamsin's Valkyrie pendant. It looked like Tamsin's most prized possession and from what she knew. It allowed her to pass though portals before she was fallen. It did look nice, but it wasn't hers so Bo craned her gaze over to Tamsin.

"Hey Tammy, I should give you your pendant back. I'm sorry, I've gotta learn that I just can't take everything," Bo mentioned reaching for the clasp.

Tamsin immediately responded, "No Bo. You keep it. It really looks great on you."

Bo halted and was flattered, "You'd let me keep your only possession and link to the Valhalla and the one thing left that identifies you as a Valkyrie?"

Tamsin never looked back at Bo but shrugged casually, "It doesn't work anymore for me on the portals. It will work for you even though you don't need it. Also I know who I am. I don't need a rock to tell me that."

Bo was in awe of what Tamsin just proclaimed. Just months ago she cried her eyes out at the loss of her Valkyrie status.

"And you are?" Bo asked flaring her brows.

"Tamsin," she tersely stated finally looking into Bo deep brown eyes.

"That's it? No 4, 1, 8. No missing Valkyrie…" Bo locked onto her expressive green eyes.

"Your bonded partner period," Tamsin relayed with a click. "You are my world Bo even before the thrall. So being bonded is the biggest gift I have ever gotten in any of my lives combined. Frankly, I think I got the better end of the deal."

Tamsin found it odd that she was just talking to Bo about feelings and it really didn't bother her any more. She no longer needed to protect her heart since Bo had it already. She also didn't feel so much the effects of the thrall since she was actually willingly communicating with Bo.

"No, we both got a good deal ok?" Bo reassured. "Thanks Tammy for letting me wear your Valkyrie pendant. I love it. It's like carrying you with me everywhere and a representation of our bond. I'll cherish it. Thanks Tamsin."

"Hey Tamsin," Bo frowned. "I have nothing to give you in exchange."

Tamsin thought about this. Bo had given her so much but it was never anything tangible. Bo's love and forgiveness was worth more than anything she had physical of otherwise. That is why her pendant really had no real sentimental value to her anymore.

Tamsin smiled back and just mentioned, "You already did. Your devotion to me."

Bo had a curious expression so Tamsin elaborated, "I have done so many evil things even back stabbing my own kind that my sisterhood wouldn't stand by my side beyond what they were ordered. Arin was the only one but she was of my blood. I kept her at a distance however to not tarnish her, but you stayed right here next to me and never compromised your ethics and believed that there was a virtuous side of me the whole time. You were…. Emmm… right."

"God Tamsin, I love you," Bo stated overflowing with joy at this touching moment.

"I love you to Bo," Tamsin responded back sincerely.

TRUE LOVE.

This time, the statement uttered opened their relationship and would allow their bond they shared to strengthen.

"Ya wanna wedding Tammy," Bo teased but was half serious.

"Heck No. Valkyrie's don't have weddings. Besides, all the weddings I have seen end up in disaster," Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

"Like the DJ didn't show up?" Bo asked innocently.

Tamsin loved that innocence Bo consistently portrayed. She had an unjaded view of the world and believed that good always trumped evil. She therefore fought battles confident she would win although Tamsin thought they were lost causes.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Nope. They all had good settings, music, food, and everyone was dressed impeccably. No expense was spared."

"So, what's wrong with that," Bo lifted an eyebrow getting curious.

"Well," Tamsin said with an evil grin, "the weddings kind of end up like the ones in the series Game of Thrones. People die and it wasn't due to me or my sisterhood."

"Oh," Bo looked shocked and covered her mouth.

"So yea, no wedding succubus. You're a big enough trouble magnet without one," Tamsin clicked and scanned the area again through her scope.

Bo thought about it and loved to throw her Valkyrie off, "Well we need to be married first."

"Will you marry me?" Bo asked innocently putting her hands on top of her Valkyrie's.

Tamsin felt Bo gingerly place a hand on top of her hand which was on the handle of the rifle. She processed the question a second later and snapped her head to glance at Bo in shock.

"We are bonded Bo," Tamsin huffed out a laugh. "It beats that modest human party called marriages any day. What we have is stronger."

"Well if you were human and so was I," Bo pushed, "would you marry me?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Bo, are you proposing to me? Wow, Such a romantic," Tamsin jeered pretending to get shivers up her spine, "And the setting. Oh boy, view of the sky, under a gorgeous sun, even a nice cool day. Surrounded by rifles, knives, flash grenades, a light tank, with a division armed to the teeth? Oh Bo," Tamsin clutched her heart in a faux cheer voice, "You shouldn't have! You sure know a way to a warrior's heart. Now all we need is to get those pesky robbers to show up on time, let the bullets fly and explosions rock the area while we say our vows? How can I even fathom to say no." Tamsin completed by batting her lashes.

Bo just loved Tamsin being Tamsin. Her sense of humor when she wasn't being a pain was adorable and hilarious.

"Uggggggg Bo! FOCUS," Tamsin clapped in front of her to snap her out of her dreamy state. "Get your head in the game."

Bo pouted at the turn of events but in the end smiled since she loved to get a rise out of Tamsin. It was nice that they just had time to talk and Tamsin was being open. Bo made sure she asked questions rather than demand answers. In a way, it made them even closer.

No sooner Tamsin's radio came to life, "On target, have eyes on Crinks Armored Car."

"And queue the slaughter," Tamsin commented pointing her rifle down to the road and at the same time her radio squawked, "Long Shot, have eyes on second Crinks Armored Car."

"Forerunner at base standby and move on my mark Alpha."

"Twitchy at base. Move on my mark Bravo team. Standby weapons cold."

"Carrot Top copy Twitchy."

"Hump Day copy Forerunner."

"Jane to base, count 3. Morales is the driver. All dressed as Crinks uniform."

"Forerunner copy."

"Count 3. Matherson is the driver at Bravo. They have Crinks ID badges to match but also have their rifles," Tamsin talked into her mic.

Kendra noted they were exactly synchronized. The robbers showed up 5 minutes late to the first bank and showed up on time using the old schedule.

"Twitchy, have Crinks hold the car in route for the normally pickup," Kendra ordered engrossed in the monitors that kept surveillance in the area.

"On it!" Kenzi replied formally picking up a phone.

All was calm as Kendra held her breath. Both sets of robbers entered the bank and from the bank feeds, everything was going as expected. Small talk, package each was given without die packs so that employees in the bank would not act suspicious.

Kendra noted that for the evening, foot traffic of pedestrians was heavy for Bravo. A little less so for Alpha but still there were people around.

"Crinks is holding the van. Requested for radio silence on their end, Ma'am," Kenzi reported back.

Kendra just nodded and thought.

For each set of robbers in the bank, one would glance at their watch every so often. It was a smart move since the bank at Alpha would call their other bank to expect the van in 5 minutes or so to say there was a schedule change and maybe call Crinks to remind them of the schedule change.

Like clockwork, the exited the building and got in their Armored cars.

"NOW!" Kendra barked.

"Alpha engage targets! Weapons hot!", Alex communicated urgently.

"Bravo move in! Weapon a blazin'" Kenzi said at the same time.

The Hummers immediately moved in to block the exit of each of the stolen Crinks vehicles with the gunner ready to go point dead on at each of the drivers. The Crinks vehicles on loan to Kendra came up the rear blocked each of the robbers in.

Kendra has to admit, Jane Rizzoli had guts. She had the front of the ground formation and quickly surrounded the Morales and team. As if well-rehearsed, she ordered Gilligan to flood the van with tear gas through a gun turret hole in the van. It was over as they came flooding out of the stolen bank van almost begging to be arrested.

Her focus shifted to Bravo though, Skipper and team cleared all the civilians as Matherson tried fruitless to ram his way out. It all ended however with single round from the turret gunner of the Humvee. Matherson was dead on contact. It did however make it much easier to throw in tear gas via the now broken front window compliments of Carrot Top.

"OK have all teams cordon off the area for local PD to clean up. STAY sharp until local PD has it under control ok?" Kendra ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," Alex responded quickly.

"You bet'cha'," Kenzi reflexively said but felt Kendra's burning stare at her and then corrected. "Yes Ma'am"

"Awwww no blood shed. HOW disappointing," Tamsin frowned. "And look I got all dressed up for this."

Bo put the butt of her rifle down and rubbed Tamsin on the back, "Well *I* think I can help with the fireworks and explosions at your place later today."

"Ugggggg. Please find me a succubus that is NOT one track minded," Tamsin teased dusting herself off from the prone position.

Bo got up as well and just pecked her Valkyrie on the cheek and just mentioned, "No I'm not. Let's go out for dinner ok?" She then slung her Dragunov over her right shoulder again pointing it down.

"It still had to do with feeding," Tamsin chuckled adjusting her bolt action Barrett .50 Caliber sniper rifle to rest snugly across her chest ready for action again.

The local PD was already onsite and taping off the scene and directing traffic to relieve team Bravo. Tamsin and Bo came down from the building onto the sidewalk since Long Shot still had over watch for the area.

As they strolled the area together casually, they made sure to not show PDA and keep it professional.

Maura than came up, dressed impeccable as usual but looked at Tamsin up and down and then mentioned curiously, "Did you have a doctor set your dislocated arm? It is perfectly aligned in its socket."

"You can say that doc," Tamsin said with minor annoyance but still managed to crack a smile.

"Bo, I love your jacket. It's a Coachman, highpoint line from this year, size 5-6. Very sheik and stylish," Maua stated feeling the arm of the jacket.

"Thanks, Tamsin got it for me," Bo smiled looking over to Tamsin who she could tell was getting out of her comfort zone quickly.

"That was nice," Maura said sincerely to Tamsin, "I would have gotten one myself except I would need a dress and shoes to match with it."

Tamsin knew this conversation was going to annoy her to no end so she just smiled and informed, "Bo will tell you ALL about it," Tamsin said putting her arm around Bo's shoulder with a grin. "Now if you will excuses me ladies, I need to check on a couple things with the team."

Tamsin nodded and left and in the nick of time too. Maura just kept going on about the jacket as she was walking away. It was then Tamsin realized that she left Bo's question to her on the roof top open ended and even though there was a job to do, seized the moment and turned to Bo and Maura.

"Bo!" Tamsin shouted back to which Bo spun around to look at her. "Yes. I Will," Tamsin proclaimed confidently.

As Tamsin looked on at Bo, she looked confused briefly until she got it a couple seconds later. Then a look of sheer joy washed across her face. In turn, Bo gave back the most beautiful and joyous smile for her. Bo turned slowly away giddily dancing light on her feet as Maura kept the conversation alive.

Tamsin loved to make and keep Bo happy. Not because of the thrall, but because she wanted to.

Tamsin felt like she was going to float away to la la land too, but something bothered her. Something was wrong but she didn't know what.

She jerked and spun around to look at Bo and Maura, the pedestrians near them and the traffic since they just left the police barricade. But everything looked ok. Police were still securing the area, and her team didn't seem to be alarmed either.

A red sports car pulled up next to Bo and Maura and a lady looked like she was asking for directions.

Then it hit Tamsin like a ton of bricks. It was Jane Doe! The thrall had dulled her higher order cognative skills otherwise she would have seen it much earlier.

Tamsin broke off into a fast sprint, cycling her sniper rifle to get a live round but it was too late, Jane Doe pull out a sawed off double barrel shotgun and pointed it out the windows at Maura and the pedestrians in the immediate area.

Everything for Tamsin went in slow motion as she tried to get to Bo but was too far away. Also too many civilians were in the way to get a clear shot. Bolt actions reloaded slowly, so even if Tamsin wanted to spray and pray, it just could not be.

Tamsin yelled for Bo, however, Bo had already leapt into action. Bo pushed Maura away from her shoving her with Fae strength into several pedestrians who were walking into the line of fire.

Tamsin watched hopelessly as Bo burst forward and ran at the barrel to try to disarm it, but Bo didn't make it.

BOOM!

Both shotgun rounds went off with Bo less than a foot away center chest.

The Valkyrie felt the immediate and immense pain that her partner was experiencing in addition to the quality of their bond diminish greatly. All Tamsin could do was watch as Bo flew into the air in slow motion only to crash through a store window.

"Nooooo!" Tamsin yelled at the top of her lungs as the realized she paused her running when the scope of her high powered sniper rifle aimed at the red sports car reflexively.

There were just too many people and the car was now peeling away.

Tamsin only had one shot but felt conflicted since she also knew Bo was dying and every second wasted was a step closer to her bonded partner's death


	44. From The Ashes

Kara was exhausted limping through the portal. Blood dripped off her right arm from a cut and a bullet grazed her leg but it had stopped bleeding at least for now. Her long blond hair was disheveled and was barely in a bun anymore. This was her second mission in a day. The first was with 418 and this one was even worse since she was solo. This solo mission however needed 2 maybe 3 Valkyries on it.

No matter, she trudged through it and was able to collect the souls she was told to.

This being her last and final life she noted she took fewer risks and did things smarter.

For Kara, it was really hard to unlearn her ways of the past and revert back to the spirit of the old code but was doing her best. While 418 was just killing everyone that didn't matter to Freya or Odin that got in the way, Kara just disabled them or knocked them out.

She was in an odd place. 418 and even the remainder to Odin's orders sneered at her since they felt that she lost her edge not joining them in their usual slaughter since it went against the old code. As for Freya orders, Kara was cast at a traitor. She didn't belong their either since she tried to destabilize the Kingdom. Also she also attempted to kill Arin and Arin was widely revered amongst Freya's order now. Arin's claim to fame was not only her sudden rise to the 3rd order, but more so because she was the twin sister of the missing Valkyrie. Arin was the conduit in which all who believed in Tamsin got their guidance from.

Also, Hildr and others that guarded that Hall also black listed her. Sure they were all part of Odin's orders, but when Kara murdered her own in a place that was a sanctuary for ALL orders under any god, that brought back stabbing to a whole new level which obviously shocked all those in Valhalla and Odin's orders don't get surprised easily.

And how did Kara manage to get to the 3rd order before Tamsin? By forming makeshift alliances on the fly and breaking them just as easily. That and she was better at the double short staff over Tamsin.

Hence, it was easier to be Kara's enemy since you knew were you stood than to be her friend. Kara's friends always had to be vigilant and watch their back since Kara didn't tell you when she broke it off. The only way you knew was when Kara or one of her cronies betrayed or tried to kill you.

She was and equal opportunity back stabber and it was common in Odin's ranks. Tamsin? She just hated everyone but Kara knew that in order to get ahead, sometimes you need friends.

Now, Kara constantly questioned what she was doing. Bo had given her a second chance but to do what? Following the old creed was actually making her hesitate and give her grief. She wanted things to be back the way they were but Odin and Freya were adamant in their decree.

How she wished she could have her lives back.

Kara didn't know how to treat Tamsin anymore much less the goddess of the new order.

She hated Tamsin but she had to give credit where credit was due. Tamsin didn't kill her when she had the chance. The Tamsin she knew a time ago would have killed her without hesitation.

Was Bo weak? A lame duck? Was Tamsin? What of the claims and prophecies that Bo was the Goddess of the New Order and more so was Tamsin the Missing Valkyrie? Those were all good questions that swirled in Kara's head.

No matter, she had no time to think about it since she barely had time to sleep. Lucky for her Talan had some ancient remedies from his Native American background that helped her along. She found it amiss that potions and spells didn't do as well. Also they lost much of their effectiveness the more you used them.

She rode quickly to the hall on her armored horse and stopped right outside. Like clockwork, the Valkyrie at the top of the structure noted her arrival and was greeted by 2 armed Valkyries with swords drawn ready to fight. Oddly enough, one Valkyrie came from Freya's order. The Valkyrie at the top of the structure had an arrow loaded in her bow with her name on it.

This was a change ever since her team killed the guards last time.

Kara knew why there was a hostile response from them and just grinned and bore it. Kara just stood there calmly as Hildr came out and down the steps to see her and to collect her souls in order to bring it into the hall.

Normally, anyone in Odin's order can bring collected souls into the hall themselves, but Kara was spurned, never to be trusted again.

Kara just smiled in an aloof manner out stretching her right hand palm up with a glowing purple sphere hovering over it with her collected souls.

Hildr extended her right hand as well and put it right next to Kara's and the purple orb floated to Hildr's.

It was during this exchange Odin contacted her as his voice boomed, 'Kara, daughter of Bo Dennis, The guards at the gate told me you were back. See me in the throne room as soon as you can. Freya and I await you.'

Kara brought her hand back quickly mumbling as she turned, "Gods can't I get a break here. I serve Bo, now Odin and even Freya want to see me now. Sheez. Like I need to eat and rest."

"STOP!" One of the Valkyrie's flanking Hildr stated.

Kara looked at Hrist with confusion and it was Hildr who gave that nonverbal command to stop.

Hildr tried her best by motioned to the sky and put her index finger over her mouth and put her hands together pleading.

This was new as Kara just looked up and then at Hildr like she was crazy.

"You DON'T want me to talk to the gods? What the heck? They talked to me first and I can't help that and they expecting me now," Kara stated warily not knowing where this was going.

Hildr urgently made a signal for her hand and mouthed to wait 1 minute.

"I'm sorry Hildr," Kara stated, "how about I communicate back to Odin AND Freya that I am delayed by a game of charades. You hate me, treat me like a nobody, NOW you want me to be patient with you?"

"I've brought you my souls. Well FUCK all of you," Kara stated upset. "Go ahead TRY to kill me for being a royal pain. Not only will I take several of you with me, it will not stop me from telling Odin, Freya, and Tamsin via the link what went down."

Hildr pointed to her heart and shrugged and Kara had no idea what she meant until Hrist one of Freya's order spoke up, "To who or whom does your allegiance belong to?"

"ALL of you know already, so FUCK this, I would strike you all down NOW if it wasn't for the fact I vowed to obey the old code. I am pledged to Bo Dennis, blood daughter of Odin, deity and the freakin 'one true goddess' for Valhalla. I serve no others," Kara spat out angrily with her hand rested on her sword.

She was at a disadvantage. With the exception of Hildr, all the other Valkyries already had their swords and bow pointed at her. How she wanted to kill everyone. She just wanted to reach out to Odin and Freya and tell them, but she needed to know what was going on. Kara favored holding all the cards.

Finally from the top of the steps the hero General Fei appeared out of breath said on behalf of Hildr, "Kara, Odin and maybe Freya may test your allegiance. They may also try to undermine Bo from the inside and attempt to use you."

"So?" Kara spat back. "I swore my duty and fealty to Bo."

Kara had no idea where this was going but tapped her foot impatiently.

"Like the same duty and fealty you demonstrated when you turned the most sacred Hall into a blood bath?" General Fei challenged speaking for Hildr.

Kara was fuming and her rage consumed her soul.

She immediately drew her sword and blocked Hrist's sword a millisecond later then sliced and side stepped the arrow from the archer. She then kicked the other Valkyrie back as she made her way to kill Hildr.

Hildr responded quickly, bursting in and blocking several attacks by hand, and while drawing her dagger.

Kara was now hell bent on killing everyone and then in her final breath reach out for Odin to finish them off since stopping her went against both of the gods commands. Kara would die a hero defending Odin and peripherally Freya after all she mused in the exchange.

But was that WHO she served?

Then mid fight she remembered, she was bound by the old code which prevented her from starting bloodshed and to keep and extend peace first above all else. That was in Kara's mind but not her heart and it was her heart that compelled her.

Also the Hall was sacred ground where fighting wasn't tolerated, but by the letter of the law, Kara was not IN the Hall at all, she was outside. However, by the spirit of the law or any law in Valhalla, being even NEAR the hall held some sort of reverent respect.

Kara hated everything that was happening to her and she was torn but WHO did she serve?

Which god?

WHICH CREED?

Which took precedence?

Mid battle Kara did several backflips to get out of range of all her attackers. The archer reloaded already with 2 arrows. 2 Valkyries were advancing on her on either side of Hildr.

This was it for Kara.

Who did she serve?

Not Freya. She was noble, but Kara didn't agree with her stringent rules.

Several Valkyries now exited the hall with swords and bows ready at the top of the steps, no doubt were already there worshiping the now shrine of the missing Valkyrie, Tamsin.

Not Odin. He sentenced her to death and never showed her mercy.

Hrist swung high but Kara knelt down and slammed the point of her sword down perpendicular into the ground and there she stayed and froze.

The ground shook at the sheer barbaric force of the move as her enchanted sword made orange sparks as the ground swallowed almost of third of her blade.

Not Bo yet. Sure she seemed like a nice person, but had yet to be proven a leader.

The second Valkyrie to the other side of Hildr was more experienced and swung her long sword from low to high which meant Kara was now a goner if she stayed in position.

Never the less, Kara held ground and quivered slightly. The old code would be her death and maybe it was fitting, for the old code existed from the beginnings of this place she called home.

The archer a top of structure released her arrows and they headed directly for Kara's heart now that Hrist bust back in retreat as a defensive and recovery move.

Hildr was ready to attack a couple steps behind and she was in 111 for a reason. She was deadly with any weapon and right now she wielded both a long sword and dagger.

In her final moments, Kara realized that she did serve a goddess after all but didn't acknowledge it until now.

Kara was born a Valkyrie and she greeted and loved her, welcomed her first into the world. She lived a Valkyrie's life and she was there for her always as a faithful companion. Kara made and broke alliances but she always was her constant. She made mistakes and she was her rock and did not abandon her. When she tired, wounded or hungry, she was there to care for her.

And for that, Kara finally loved her back.

Now Kara was ready to fall into her accepting outstretched arms, where her goddess would catch her and lead her to rest in a final peaceful slumber of sweet blissful death.

Kara smiled faintly and with conviction called out for her goddess bravely staring directly at her own impending death knowing full well her prayers would be answered.

They always were even though she never asked but her goddess always gave her what she needed not necessarily what she wanted. And now she needed to move forward.

"Valhallaaaaaaaa!"

Kara's voice echoed off the hall and deafened those close to her.

It was at that moment her goddess embraced her soul and took her into her merciful arms never to be seen or heard from again.

Kara of the third order was dead and no one there mourned her passing.

Gone now as was essence of the dark, evil, narcissistic and selfish Valkyrie with whom a large majority of the sisterhood despised. The unpredictable loose cannon was finally put to rest.

"Your Coachman vest doesn't seem to hang right. If I may" Maura stated to Bo as she reached out and unzipped Bo's jacket a little more, feeling the material between her index and thumb.

Bo just smiled at Maura and let he be. She knew Maura was just being herself and didn't really mean to be that nosey but it did surprise her that Maura knew that something was off about her vest just by casual observation.

Maura then queried, "Is this body armor? Its fabric thickness and weight is approximately double that of a leather vest of this same build and type especially on the Coachman line. Also there seems to be a rough under layer that has an uncanny resemblance like chainmail … made of high tensile, heavy duty, lightweight polymer resin rings. And a class 1 ballistic fabric woven in front of it. That means that light weight pistol projectiles and common edged weapons are impervious to penetration."

Bo could see Maura's mind running a million miles an hour and now Bo knew why Maura brought her along. It was her sharp analytical ability coupled with the fact that she said what she meant bluntly and honestly. Bo could sense this was Maura in her natural state and must be that way with Jane.

"Very observant of you. Yes it is. Tamsin made it custom for me," Bo responded with a warm smile.

"Awww," Muara frowned, "What a shame to ruin a high end vest from Coachman. But it's really nice of Tamsin to make this for you."

Maura then changed tact quickly noting a deficiency in the way Bo was wearing it.

"Well then you'd better keep it zipped up for maximum effectiveness in terms of its ballistic stopping properties. The flap over the zipper should mitigate the weakness of your vest," Maura stated factually taking the liberty to zip Bo's vest all the way up.

Bo liked it unzipped a tad to parade the more succubus side of her, but she knew that if she unzipped it, it may elicit a scolding from Maura.

"Is Tamsin your partner?" Maura asked boldly cocking head to the side. "I mean outside of work?" She clarified and then nervously stammered out knowing she was being too forward, "I… I'm sorry. If it's not too personal."

Bo finally found that Maura caught herself and was about to respond when Tamsin shouted her name to get her attention.

She spun around and saw her Valkyrie with a huge grin on face, but said seriously, "Yes, I will" proudly.

Maura looked confused since there was no question asked but Bo realized that Tamsin was answering a question she posed on the roof.

'Will you marry me?'

And there was Tamsin's answer. 'Yes, I will marry you.'

Bo read her aura and searched her Valkyrie's soul through the bond they shared and it was definitely not the thrall talking. It was just Tamsin. Her partner who a couple months ago shied away from any type of commitment, now not only was ready to give everything to her, but more to the point. STAY and work on a relationship with Bo until death do they part.

That was really brave of Tamsin to take a risk with a succubus and now Bo knew that in time, Tamsin would find a way to forgive her infidelity and forgive Lauren without being a thrall. Things were finally coming together.

Bo was floating on cloud 9 but managed to dreamily answer Maura's question, "Yes. She is my partner. She is also my best friend, my adversary, my sanity, and dream. She is all and she is none but I love her for just being and I know I won't find anyone else I'd wish to spend my life with than to have her by my side. She embodies perfection."

"Wow," Maura replied observing Bo, "I envy what you have then and I hope one day to say the same."

"You will. I know it," Bo just replied not really paying attention to her surroundings still caught in a dream and just glibly stating what she observed when Maura was with Jane in the ready room at the 69th. The question Bo did have though was, did Jane feel the same way about Maura?

Bo was pulled back to reality when a woman in a red sports car pulled next to them and directed her attention to Maura.

The brunette just asked, "Hey, aren't you Doctor Maura Isles who works for the Boston PD?"

Bo thought nothing of it but she had seen that face somewhere before and she had a feeling it was not good.

Maura smiled and just corrected, "Yes, but I don't work for the Boston PD exclusively, I work for the Common Wealth of Massachusetts. I'm sorry and you are?"

The brunette smiled and just mention, "Marissa. I'm a big fan of your work. You're Detective Jane Rizzoli's friend right?"

Bo observed that Marissa's aura was off. She was friendly outwardly but seemed angered on the inside. Bo knew she saw her somewhere recently. Then it came to her as she repeated the name to herself. 'Marissa? … Marissa Davenport… No… Marissa Donner … No… Marissa … Marissa Doe?'

Maura just replied back simply, "Yes, we are colleagues and good friends."

'Janie Marissa Doe, accomplice to the gang of bank robbers!' Bo thought finally putting the puzzle pieces together.

Marissa's face lost all expression and stated seriously, "You mean 'WAS'." Hidden from view, Marissa pulled out a short double barrel sawed off shot gun and extended it out the window towards Maura.

Maura froze in shock.

Bo heard Tamsin yell for her but she knew what she had to do. Safeguard Maura and the pedestrians walking around them.

With a burst of speed she shoved Maura on her right forcefully into oncoming pedestrian traffic and at the same time in doing so she was now in front of the shotgun. From the left others were still approaching into the line of fire.

Bo new a shotgun blast from a short barrel had a wide spread and she needed her powers to calm her down but was in a human only region so she needed close contact. Seconds seemed like minutes as she surged forward keeping her body in between the end of the barrel and the people near her. She was just in reach of the shotgun when Marissa panicked and yanked the trigger.

Bo heard the boom and in that brief span of time Bo thought about what would happen if she left her Valkyrie here alone but she already knew that answer from the proclamations she made at the hospital.

Scared.

Scared of being alone.

Scared of moving on.

Scared of being without her.

Scared of not being loved.

It was so human of her and Bo kept forgetting that she was a Valkyrie. Bo read that a bond Valkyrie without their bonded partner was torture like Hildr wrote and Bo didn't want that fate to befall her Valkyrie now that she just bonded with her less than 24 hours ago.

Unendurable pain was next as both sets of buckshot impacted on her chest and slammed into her with the force of a wrecking ball in full swing sending her flying through a store display window.

Bo hoped that her vest held as she fell onto the tile store floor along with the glass convulsing and going to cardiac arrest.

'My gods what have I done!' Tamsin thought to herself exasperated looking through the scope.

Her heart felt Bo's pain and she could feel her life slipping away. She hoped that Bo at the very least had her vest zipped up.

The red sports car screeched it tires and was zipping away as people panicked running everywhere.

She locked onto Jane Doe who was swerving her car to avoid people in front of her. A bullet from her 50 caliber rifle was ready to go as a father picked up his daughter who had fallen in the street in the line of fire.

The shot still would have been good and maybe given her a chance to get of 2 off. She was mad and upset, but those raw emotions had to wait but in addition, the thrall was preventing her from feeling deep negative emotions.

Tamsin couldn't squeeze the trigger. It was not a thrall effect and it wasn't like her when she was with 418. In 418 only the ends justified the means, but now, Tamsin was a different PERSON. She adopted Bo's ethics without even knowing it.

She felt the bond with Bo fade more and barely a second passed. Tamsin wanted to scream since she had no clear shot.

The car was posed to turn sharp left and Tamsin led it a little before it could turn and disappear into a side street.

Concentrate.

The plotted path of her bullet would go through a mother and teenage daughter to get to its intended target.

Viable shot.

Yes.

Fire?

No.

Tamsin cursed internally, 'My gods don't abandon me in my greatest time of need!'

Then Tamsin saw police car lights in the direction of the car's turn which meant she would probably, reaching the end of the road, BREAK RIGHT HARD.

Tamsin immediately jerked the rifle to the street on the right and found a clearing which would give her a straight shot without collateral damage.

She needed to time it and she had no idea how far to lead it by since the car would probably be radically changing direction for which she couldn't nor could any other sniper, compensate for.

Kendra probably would have been a better shot due to her experience level of being a full time sniper.

Tamsin heard a rifle shot ring out over her head. It was Long Shot but he missed since the car screeched and turned at that moment he pulled the trigger.

That red car was now hurdling toward her cross hairs at blinding uncontrolled speeds.

Too fast as it accelerated out of the harsh turn.

It was her best guess and it had to be.

No one ever fucks with Bo Dennis, her now bonded partner.

Take the shot?

For Bo. YES.

BANG!

Tamsin's ear rung as the sound of the single bullet reverberated off the buildings.

Car zoomed out of view but Tamsin heard it glance off a couple parked cars.

"SHIT!" Tamsin yelled running into the store.

"Drake to BASE! SHOTS FIRED."

"Long Shot to base, Jane Doe spotted and getting away in red Toyota MR2. Heading north on 23rd street."

"Carrot Top to base, officer and medic DOWN. I repeat officer and medic down. Request ambulance ASAP … Terminator enroute to assess. Requesting air support to aid in chase!"

"Long Shot to base, local PD units 332 and 122 in pursuit."

Kenzi paged wildly through a manual at her table all pissed off saying to herself, "Oh no bitch. You did NOT just shoot my BFF."

Kendra strode over to the table with Alex and reached for her extra head set and before she could put it on, Kenzi surprised her.

"Argus Oh Six One at Precinct 71 helepad, Twitchy at FOB, how do you read?"

"FOB, Argus Oh Six One, Read you 5 by 5 (loud and clear)."

"Argus Oh Six One, FOB, Is Anjali …(Kenzi looked down at a paper roster) Hollow Point on board?"

"FOB, roger that. Confirm. Hollow Point is on board standing by."

"Argus Oh Six One, Go for take off then immediately take heading south south east. Chirp three eight niner. Assist units 332 and 122 in pursuit of suspect in red Toyota MR2 headed north on 23rd toward highway 55."

"FBO, Roger that. Argus Oh Six one, chirp set three eight niner. Departing in 2 minutes."

Alex gawked on at Kenzi amazed that she knew how to talk air traffic lingo.

Kendra was impressed too but needed to focus on other things at site bravo and she said into her mic.

"Kendra to 71 Central, Need multiple ambulances at General and 25th. Officer down. What is ETA?"

"Captain Shaw, this is 71 central. Ambulance ETA 5 minutes."

"DAMMIT they have 4 mikes. Isn't there a hospital like 3 minutes away? TIGHTEN THE ETA. We have an officer and medic down!"

"Captain Shaw, working on tightening ETA."

Kenzi will still busy spitting out orders like a trained radio operator.

"Hollow Point, Twitchy, Sitrep!"

"(Loud helicopter engine roaring) Twitchy, On board Argus, Locked and loaded. Ma'am (engine noise)."

"Carrot top to Forerunner, Correction, Medic is a little scratched up but OK. REPEAT Medic is ok enroute to stabilize Lover Girl"

"Copy Carrot Top," Alex transmitted back succinctly.

Kenzi just ignored everyone and noted that Kendra was sending orders to the Bravo team and PD units in the area but kept going.

"Hollow Point, Twitchy, You are to engage target as soon as you have a clear FUCKING shot. Copy?" Kenzi sternly stated but Kendra rubbed her back and while stating other orders then shook her head showing disapproval of Kenzi's course of action.

"Hollow Point to Captain Shaw, do you concur?"

Kenzi just slapped her hand on her forehead knowing that she went over the line, but Bo was hurt bad and she wanted to get back at Jane Doe. Kendra just reality checked her ethics.

Kenzi just finally transmitted in defeat, "Hollow Point, Twitchy, Belay that. Only engage target IF fired upon. Disable target vehicle if you have a clear shot to do so."

"Twitchy, Hollow Point, Copy. Out."

Alex took to her mic and stated as Kendra pointed to the map giving other orders to her team, "Precinct 71 and 70 units, form blockade at 23rd and on ramp highway 55"

"Precinct 71 Copy. Units enroute."

"Precinct 70 Copy, Units enroute"

Tamsin jumped through the windows on the store and the sound a broken glass cracked as her feet.

"Bo!" Tamsin yelled out of her but there was no response.

Tamsin searched frantically and found Bo whose body was contorting in pain between racks of cloths.

She quickly assessed Bo and then pulled her into her arms. She was unconscious and was convulsing in cardiac arrest. Lucky for Bo she cleared most of the glass so she only had minor cuts on her face and the vest which was actually zipped up fully was shot to hell and had pellet holes all over the concentrated in a circular area just below her breasts but she didn't have time to see the damage underneath of to see if it held. She just guessed it did.

"Come on my love, please take my chi," Tamsin stated to the unconscious Bo tapping on her face lightly but hoped somewhere in there Bo could still hear her. Tamsin brought Bo into a kiss and Bo started to pull at her blue chi.

Tamsin didn't even realize how she addressed Bo. She used 'my love' which were words that weren't in a Valkyrie's vocabulary nor where there any equivalents in the Valkyrie native tongue either.

Bo convulsing subsided slowly and Tamsin knew that at least her heart was coming back to normal from the trauma. Bo's vest didn't have a steel trauma plate and Tamsin kick herself internally for not putting one in, but that would make the vest 'unfashionable'.

Bo felt the kiss of her Valkyrie and reflexively pull her delicious blue chi. She felt herself being pulled back into consciousness and was in insufferable pain.

The events came back to her where Jane Doe pulled a shotgun on her and fired directly into her vest at point blank range. She pushed Maura out of the way which meant Maura was probably going to be there to check her condition.

Bo stopped the flow of chi even though Tamsin had more to offer and even when she was still in tons of pain.

"FUCK that hurts Tamsin! Ahhhhh!" Bo growled pushing her back.

"Gods Bo then take more of my chi damit! Come on my love, I have more. Take more," Tamsin urged kissing her once more but Bo didn't respond to it.

Bo coughed a little and put her hand on Tamsin's cheek.

"Fuck Bo come on! Don't do something stupid on me," Tamsin was about to kiss her again when Bo stopped her.

"Will you marry me?" Bo asked looking into her mesmerizing green eyes.

Tamsin was just taken back by this and didn't know what got into Bo and exclaimed, "I course! I do! I will marry you even though you are the biggest trouble maker in the world and maybe the entire UNIVERSE!"

"Will you promise to go shopping with me EVERY week?" Bo asked weakly.

"YES! I will go shopping with you every week and yes you can give me a makeover every time OK! Somebody's gotta protect you!" Tamsin said forcefully out of sheer frustration. "Now come on already FEED."

Bo through all the pain just stopped her once more and grinned as she heard Maura calling out for Tasmin, "I'm OK for now. I can't be miraculously healed or else Maura will suspect. You had a Fae doctor sub in when you were discharged from the hospital. Maura will have enough questions as is."

Tamsin just diverted her attention of Maura and waved, "Over here."

Maura immediately set her medical case down and opened it and assessed Bo.

"Bo, are you ok?" Maura asked seriously.

"I feel like I got hit and tackled by someone playing for the RedBay Packers. I can't breathe too deeply 'cus it hurts like a bitch," Bo told Maura.

"Good you had that vest on Bo. Well it looks like you have some fractured ribs and probably a serious internal bleeding, but I need to take off you vest to get a better look. I am glad you didn't go into cardiac arrest Bo," Maura said reaching for Bo's vest zipper.

"The zipper is jammed. Awww, would be such a shame to cut a Coachman leather vest but here we go. Tamsin hold Bo, this is going to hurt a little," Maura warned as she pulled out her sheers out of her kit.

It was then Tamsin knew that Bo just played her and made her promise things she would have not promised otherwise so she leaned down holding Bo's hand and just murmured, "Hang in there Bo. We'll get through this."

Then Tamsin whispered within a couple inches of Bo's ear, "You will PAY for this Bo. Mark my words. Never ever EVER fuck with a Valkyrie. EVER."

Drake then hurriedly strode through the store window and each step he took everyone heard cracking glass but he stated to the people outside, "Come on, the officer is in here."

He then directed his attention to Maura and stated, "Ambulance is here, ready to move her?"

Maura nodded as the gurney arrived with 2 EMTs.

Bo just grinned back manically and cooed to Tamsin, "Whatever you say MY LOVE."

The voices of Odin and Freya arguing echoed from the throne room into the hall where 2 Valkyries from 1, 1, 1, Odin's highest order and 2 from 6, 1, 1, Freya's highest order stood at attention.

A single Valkyrie entered into the hall let in by another set of guards at the far end of the hall. This Valkyrie was unkempt and limped slightly. Dried blood from a deep gash was on her right arm and a bullet grazed her left leg which had also stopped bleeding a while ago. This Valkyrie's hair was short unlike any other Valkyrie in all of Valhalla.

She wore no sword and only had a dagger which was another atypical feature of this Valkyrie.

She stopped in the hall outside the throne room waiting to be let in by the guards and finally looked up.

The shield that was mounted on her back and had the numbers 3, 4, 8 embossed on it.

It was Kara, daughter of Bo Dennis, the goddess of the new order.

** 15 minutes earlier **

Kara stayed in her kneeling position not sure of what awaited her after death. Maybe hell and rightfully so, however, the impacts of both arrows and the sword never came.

Hildr bust in and with the shield mounted on her back blocked the 2 arrows and with her sword blocked the sword of the Valkyrie formerly flanking her.

Hildr signed for all to stop their assault and they all complied.

Kara did not move but held her aloof smile.

It was Hildr that looked at Kara with curiosity as if trying to read her mind and soul. It was as if something about Kara was very wrong.

Kara thought about her next move, but knew Odin and Freya awaited her. She also knew looking at her sword which penetrated deeply into the rocky ground, she would not be able to retrieve it.

That was fine for her however. She could always get another, besides, she felt at peace for once in her life and it had nothing to do with her slaughtering or hurting others. If the old code which preached peace saved her, then maybe the old code will fill that empty void in her soul.

Kara just slowly stood up and hung her hilt in the sword and just mentioned, "If ya gotta go. Go with a smile."

She turned away and just strode to her horse with all the Valkyries looking on at her more confused than ever.

What happened to the Kara that everyone despised? This was the first time she stood down on purpose and called out for not a god or goddess but for Valhalla which was a thing.

General Fie shouted out, "Kara, beware of the test! Make sure you fall on the side of your goddess. You don't want to be on the wrong side when this is all through."

Hildr pulled her white uniform aside slightly and it revealed an undergarment which had a picture of a Griffin and Dragon at the bottom but an eagle had its wings spread across both of them on top.

Kara stopped in her tacks but slowly turned around so as not to rile up everyone and stated for all to hear as she proclaimed, "No. ALL OF YOU, make sure YOU know which god or goddess you serve in the end and I will tell you it is WRONG. Bo? Odin? Freya? All wrong. I will BOW to the god or goddess that serves the old code and hence serves my god."

Hrist questioned loudly, "Valhalla? That's not a god."

"Yes it is as all our codes say to be a good steward to her and I just gave her my soul (Kara gestured to her sword). Now I give her THIS as my offering," Kara stated pulling out her dagger slowly and reached behind her and began to sheer off her pony tail.

The Valkyries including Hildr even gasped in bewilderment. Valkyries prided themselves on their long hair which represented their wisdom and long life.

Kara finally sheered it all the way through and smiled and threw it to the ground.

She smiled in her usual aloof manner mounted her horse then rode off to the throne room.

Kara was no longer the Kara everyone once knew. Her old self died the moment her blade slammed into the ground. She kneeled before Valhalla and offered her wretched soul and in returned her goddess killed the old Kara and gave her a second chance. As such she was no longer bound to 3 gods or goddesses but to 1 only and it gave her the peace she needed to finally move on confidently.

She will protect her land and her goddess and she had Bo to thank for it. Bo made her follow the old code and the goddess she was looking for was staring at her the whole time.

What of her existing fealty to Bo? Kara would follow her as well since Bo gave her the gift of CHOICE. It was something that no other god or goddess gave her until now. Bo also happened to be in line with the preservation of Valhalla.

How would serving 2 goddesses work out for her? Only time would tell but right now there was no conflict.

** Present time **

From above the room throne, Tamsin's thoughts to her gods can be heard echoing off the walls, 'My gods what have I done!'

"Tamsin worships a god that hears but doesn't listen! Even then you listen but do nothing! " Freya shouted in a heated argument with Odin.

The guard was just about to let Odin know of Kara's presence but Kara put her hand gently on her shoulder, for once ASKING silently that her presence not be known yet.

The Valkyrie looked at her questioningly but paused and chose to stand at attention. Kara never asked after all before. She demanded. This was a change.

Odin just grumbled out in pain, "My daughter is in danger. I knew I should have kept Kara at her side."

"You have got to be the most stubborn creature I know. You consistently ignore what is in front of your face. You play dumb, either that or you are just stupid!" Freya spat out.

"FREYA….." Odin growled.

"Go ahead, kill me, but it won't solve the fact that you are powerless against FATE. Arin warned you of a storm coming, and YOU control the weather and elements. This STORM will be the Valkyrie uprising which you can't stop. HOW IRONIC!" Freya retorted.

Freya then added, "We saved Valhalla from that hell spawn Gordread and in response we built up our ranks to thousands of Valkyries to make sure we didn't repeat it but history is replete with irony. Now hel will no longer have to send another Gordread our way because when this storm comes, it will be our OWN Valkyries which will collapse this kingdom and you and I together won't be able to kill enough Valkyries to stop it and even if we do, we will be weak and vulnerable again like we were with Gordread. We set ourselves up for our own destruction."

"The Valkyries will not move against us for we both rule over them," Odin offered.

"Hump! No we don't," Freya asserted, "You know as well as I do that as we speak most of your Valkyries and mine are only ours as a formality. Most worship the missing Valkyrie. Tamsin is a hero to them all and they are awaiting her command. If you touch her they will revolt as she will be a martyr. If you give her powers back YOU just showed that you are fallible. May the god of Asgard not laugh at us, the Valkyrie you chose to make an example of is NOW an example to them all and they will execute on her command only. You know I still have yet to figure out why Tamsin hasn't executed yet, but I think she too knows the lives that are at stake here. She is nobler that I ever gave her credit for."

"No matter, Ysabeau will bring this Kingdom under one GOD and there WILL be peace." Odin stated with finality in response.

From the ceiling Tamsin voice echoed loudly, 'My gods don't abandon me in my greatest time of need!'

Freya slammed her fist on a hard surface and proclaimed, "NOT if Bo is DEAD! There will be no one to succeed us and hel will have its way!"

"I will send the best Valkyries to watch over my daughter. Kara and then later Arin when she is of age," Odin said calmly.

"GODS, Am I talking to a brick wall here?" Freya stammered out incredulously, "Kara will sell her own mother for a good meal and Arin of the light? You jest Odin. Arin will kill you the first chance she gets to avenge the death of her twin sister which is an eventuality, even with you granting her the power to heal like a human. You HAVE the best protector of Bo in front of you yet you refuse to act. Tamsin is her bonded partner need I remind you. You have it in your will to give back her full powers."

"It's NOT that simple. Bo brought Tamsin into her order and I can only give her so much. It is up to Bo to give her the remainder, also you know as well as I do that Tamsin has powers beyond that of first order Valkyries," Odin said raising his voice once more.

"But her chi is still that of a HUMAN. You can't possibly think that Tamsin can solely sustain your daughter alone," Freya rebutted. "She is in danger now and….wait … I feel that Bo is healed for the most part now….BUT what happens when she faces that horde of Fae down the line. You told me Tamsin wasn't there."

"I said she wasn't there from what I saw and it was only the start of my premonition," Odin replied calmly. "I didn't see how it ended."

"And what of MY premonition?" Freya questioned.

"You had a vision of my daughter?" Odin asked curiously.

"Yes," Freya replied immediately, "Bo was crying and sleeping alone with the dagger destiny in hand. And from multiple visions, did so every night. Tamsin was nowhere to be found in any and I can only assume she was dead, left or was severely incapacitated. Since they are now bonded, I assume she didn't leave."

"So," Odin said without feeling. "I'll send another Valkyrie to watch over her and she will get over it."

"GOD of Asgard you are denser than Thor's hammer! The dagger was not for her enemies but for herself to put her out of her own misery! The dagger blade was always pointed at her heart when she cried so when the pain became unbearable, she could end it!" Freya yelled back.

There was a long pause Kara noted and could only guess that Odin was trying to size up the new piece of information.

"So since my attempts have been unsuccessful to keep my Ysabeau safe, what do YOU suggest," Odin said calmly.

Kara thought this odd, Odin was never this animated and it seemed that these events weighed heavy on him.

"Odin, I need you to reject tradition and resurrect Arin NOW. Kara will bring her back to Bo and Arin may be the only hope to keep Bo sane," Freya offered.

"But Arin would be but a child. She of is no good to defend Bo and will be suffering from full memory relapses of her former lives complete with feelings which Valkyries are supposed to suppress. We wait at least a year, so that the memories of the previous lives will come back slowly and without the emotional attachments," Odin stated.

"Odin TRUST ME. Arin will be a child and normally she will get assigned a Valkyrie to look after her and train her until she is of age, BUT if Bo takes her in voluntarily and becomes her mother, THEN her maternal instinct will hold her and keep her strong even in the event that we lose Tamsin. Bo will have something to fight for and the bond of a mother is almost equally as strong as the bond she shares with Tamsin. All will not be lost since Bo will continue. Who knows, Arin may be next in line to look after your daughter," Freya clarified.

"So assigning Kara permanent body guard duty was not why we are calling her here I assume," Odin questioned.

"Well you said it yourself, you need Kara to keep collecting souls for the hall or else Valhalla may collapse. By the way, WHERE is Kara? She was summoned by you some time ago." Freya asked.

Kara was about to let the Valkyrie at the door announce her, but Odin stated, "She is already here, I feel her close, probably standing just outside."

"Kara, come forth," Freya announced.

'Busted' Kara though as she appeared before them and walked up the first set of steps to the thrones.

"How long have you been listening to us?" Freya asked sternly.

Kara thought about lying but found no reason to since the Valkyries outside heard the argument too. It was just that Kara could use that information better.

"Long enough," Kara stated with a slight grin.

Odin then growled, "NOW is not the time to play coy with us Kara. As your gods before you, answer truthfully."

Kara just gave it up and clarified, "I heard Tamsin call out to both you and Freya. They fell on deaf ears. Oh and way, respectfully, you are not my gods."

"So Bo is your goddess, but she is a demi god," Freya challenged.

"I don't serve her either but she is the closest things to one." Kara stated looking aloof into the air but knew this would illicit more questions so she just stated, "I serve the goddess which predates any of you. She is the goddess of this land and creator of the old code. That is the code I follow and Valhalla is therefore my queen."

Odin in a detached manner questioned, "So what happened to your hair and sword?"

"WELL," Kara stated twirling her bangs, "In order to extend piece to Hildr and all of the guards at the Hall, I drove my sword into the ground as a peace offering to them and my commitment to my queen to be patient and slow to anger. As for my hair, it was an offering to my queen since she showed me what little I knew and to not flaunt my misconceptions of this universe."

There was a silence and she could tell Odin and Freya were using the link to talk to one another.

Odin after a long pause asked, "Kara, as you heard, we will resurrect Arin and you need to bring her to Bo. If Bo takes her in as her mother you will come back to me and you will be restored into the 3rd order anew. Your missions will continue with me as your god. Fail and Arin will be yours to raise and my ruling will still stand where your future lives will be forfeit. Do you agree?"

Kara knew this was the test Hildr talked about, but was it? She would get everything back and be like it was before. However, Kara had been there and done all that and she was still stuck hurdling from here to there but really go nowhere in the end. NOW however, free from Freya and Odin, even Bo to an extent, she felt invigorated. Life had meaning for once.

"Odin, I serve the old code and the code does not say to serve you, Freya or anyone. I am here for the good of our home Valhalla. I don't want my lives back if it means I break from the old code. I do not serve you, but yes, I will unite Arin with Bo and Tamsin since it is the right thing to do for the stability of our plane," Kara said seriously.

Kara was normally not serious about anything, but now she was. She actually had something of meaning to fight for.

There was more silence as Odin and Freya talked over the link most likely and finally Freya spoke up, "Kara, I no longer know how to address you, but you are the only person other than Tamsin that has given Bo their fealty and I assume it still holds true."

"For now yes," Kara smiled twirling her bangs once more.

"Good, then will you keep Arin safe and treat her like your own until such time as Bo becomes her mother?"

"Yes," Kara said genuflecting before them, "I swear it."

"Excellent," Odin announced with a clap, "then join us now in the rebirthing chamber."

"FOB, Hollow Point, suspect car spotted, units 332, 122, and 573 attempting to end chase but the driver seems to have experience. Permission to take out tires."

Kendra heard the request and just responded, "Kendra to Hollow Point granted."

"Humpday to base, local PD had taken over. Clear. Permission to move out to precinct 69."

Alex just looked at Kendra and she quickly nodded, "Forerunner, copy. Proceed to precinct 69. Out"

"Copy, Humpday out."

Kendra then remembered that Maura was with Bo and Talan was the only real Fae doctor that could treat her, but more importantly, he was not a doctor either. There was only one Fae doctor she could think of right now.

"Twitchy, get Doctor Lewis and see if she can report of the ER where they are treating Bo," Kendra stated formally.

"I'm on it," Kenzi stated pulling out her cell.

Kendra was glad that Tamsin radioed back that Bo was ok. If it was any other, Kenzi might have ordered her whole Russian mafia out on a hit for Jane Doe. It still did impress her that Kenzi, when it mattered the most, she did pull through. It was a rare trait since she assumed that Kenzi would crack under pressure.

"Twitchy, Hollow Point, suspect car disabled and suspect has already been shot though her shoulder. Area secure. Ground units requesting for ambulance."

"Way to go TAMMERS!" Kenzi shot her hands up in the air but then leaned back in her chair crossing her arms and mumbled, "Time to let her fucking die." However, after a scathing stare from Kendra and even Alex, she transmitted, "Copy Hollow Point. Dispatching ambulance to your location."

Kendra heard Alex call it in and it was time to wind down as local PD also secured location Bravo.

Dyson had sent her several texts already since the news was buzzing about this car chase and she just texted him back. She did miss him but she had obligations to her team which Dyson understood. She missed being nestled in his powerful arms. She oddly felt safe there.

A bright blinding oval orb took shape in the center of the small circular room. The room was all marble with walls that had complex engravings and pictures on them having to represent the rebirth ritual.

Odin stood to the side slightly behind Freya and Kara stood all the way in the back of the room.

Kara had never seen this done ever since she only got to see the reborn Valkyries after they left the room. The only time she herself got to see the room was when she herself was reborn but those memories always faded away.

The light subsided and in the center of the room was left a young 7 year old girl in a fetal position sitting up.

Freya approached the little girl and wrapped a robe around her. The girl blinked and fed her arms though and tied it in the front and stood up.

She looked confused unsure of what to do, but Kara knew this was normal since it had happened to her from that little she did remember but more to the point, Freya AND Odin where both present and even herself. Normally only the god the Valkyrie served was there.

Freya held out her hand to which the little blonde Valkyrie took it and asked, "Do you know who you are Valkyrie?"

The Valkyrie stammered trying to get her voice and finally replied, "Arin, daughter of … of… of … I belong to the 15th ord … no 3rd ….… ummmm"

Arin mind was in total disarray. She knew she was reborn but all her memories of her most recent past life was still there confusing her further. She needed time to sort it out and the emotions she experienced where hitting her hard like they just happened.

"Take your time Arin. You are special, so you have been reborn early. You are experiencing your past life in seconds to please sit with me and speak when you are ready," Freya led her to a marble bench on the side of the room.

Odin stood stoically and just observed.

Kara just sat down in the back on another marble bench. She was going to put her feet up but decided not to. It was already nice enough that she got to be able to witness this. But something did bother Kara. If Arin remembers everything from her former life with emotional attachments, HOW will Arin trust her as her mom? Kara, albeit the old one, tried to murder her last time. That was a good question and she knew she was in for a ride.

Freya hugged her and Arin felt safe as she rode out of waves of events and emotions. She had a lot to deal with and knew more events would come later but at least she had her general bearings.

Arin finally looked up at Freya and got off the bench and saluted her sharply before genuflecting and stated, "I am Arin. Daughter of Freya. Formerly of the 15th order. Apprentice to Odin in the 3rd order, 4th division, 8th unit. I serve both codes but yours supersedes until the trials where I will find my rightful place in the first order….. If… If…"

Arin with a strained expression, stuttered knowing what she was saying didn't seem right and finally corrected herself, "if I so chose Odin as my god. Otherwise I will find a place in the 6th order under you. COMMAND ME my goddess of the new…"

Arin paused still trying to put events together. 'Goddess of the new order' was someone else she just couldn't remember right now.

Finally Arin stated, "I am yours to command."

Freya stood up and then requested, "Good Arin, please rise and come with me."

Arin did so and Freya let her to meet Odin.

Odin just asked, "Arin, of 3, 4, 8, you have been reborn early since you are pivotal in keeping our empire together. I need you to work with Kara also of 3, 4, 8 and train with her to grow up strong and one day lead whole units and maybe divisions."

Arin knew Odin and felt something was off. She didn't quite trust him but Freya was with her with whom she did trust so she just genuflected before him saying, "It is an honor to be in your order Odin."

Kara almost laughed knowing that Arin still hadn't gotten all her memories back.

Odin stood aside and motioned to Kara to which Kara stood up to greet Arin.

Odin then said, "Kara will be your guardian until you choose a permanent mother. She will guide and train you in the interim."

Arin looked on at Kara and horror filled her soul as she remembered that she was in a fight with her and killed her or so she thought.

Arin immediately ran back to Freya, grabber her leg and buried her face into it and didn't let go as she whimper out, "Nooooo she's evil! She wants to torture and kill me."

Freya tried to nudge her off and Arin was scared for her life, "Now now Arin, she has taken an oath to defend Valhalla and she lives by the old code now. You are safer with her and anyone else."

"Noooo," Arin whimpered out glancing at Kara briefly and hiding her face again going around the back of Freya's other leg to hide from the evil Valkyrie.

Freya just patted Arin's back and did a head jerk to have Kara step forward.

Kara knew that Arin was at least somewhat right. If roles were reversed, she would do the same except maybe grab a weapon and kill.

Kara knelt down in front of Freya and really didn't know what to say. But knew that by the virtue of Arin remembering things with the emotional baggage, she had to be extra nice.

Nice was not in her makeup.

Kara finally soften her voice and pretended to act like a kid too and almost wanted to barf.

"Hey Arin, I was just a spoiled brat and I didn't mean that things I said and did to you," Kara then paused and put on her best adorable smile, "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Arin was not convined but at least now she could look Kara in the eyes and knew she was telling somewhat the truth, but asked, "So you don't want to kill me… or or.. my sister Tamsin anymore?"

"Nope. Cross my heart and hope to die," Kara stated doing all the kid gestures she could remember. "When we fought it was a TEST and you beat me fair and square. You were so awesome that Odin promoted you on the spot."

"REALLY! Yea I was super duper, UPER spectacular," Arin stated with exuberance finally moving out from behind Freya and letting go of her tight grip around her leg. She still didn't want to go to Kara, but at least Kara seemed pretty cool.

"Yes you where. Remember when you almost stated 'goddess of the new order'?" Kara asked to help Arin move forward.

"Uh huh," the little Valkyrie nodded expectantly.

"I swore my fealty to her and I know her PERSONALLY. You wanna come with and we can meet her. She's super spectacular," Kara offered hoping that Arin knew about Bo and would come with her and take the bait.

Arin thought about it and knew that this goddess she mentioned WAS cool so she asked, "Why isn't she here?"

"Well she is on another plane right now…" Kara mentioned but was interrupted by Arin.

"And what is your order with her?"

"She had none 'cus anyone that joins her group, we are ALL number one," Kara cooed but now wanted to barf. This was way too much kid stuff to deal with.

"So who was first?"

"Your twin sister Tamsin which I can take you to meet too. Also awwwwesome," Kara sang out but really felt sick.

"So where are you?"

"Second I guess but I'll tell you want, I'll take third and you can be second ok? IF you want to be part of the super friends club," Kara smiled.

"Does she have parties!" Arin stepped forward to see Kara eye to eye.

"OH The BESTEST! Better than the gooder ones here. And her Fae pet, Kenzi, is always a RIOT. Like totally," Kara grinned waving her hand. She hated baby kid talk, but Arin at least stepped forward.

"Does the goddess of the new order assign tough homework or workouts?" Arin asked skeptically.

"Nope. There is none and if there is, it's a piece of cake."

"COOL! Do I get ice cream ever night?!"

"Yup, Kenzi stocks up on that stuff like it is going out of style and by the way, you can just call the goddess of the new order 'Bo'. She's hip that way with no titles. We're just a bunch of girl hanging out having a grand time. Care to see her? I can take you there now."

"YES!" Arin exclaimed clapping and bouncing up and down excited with eyes big a saucers.

Arin then turned her attention to Freya and Odin marching her legs and feet quickly with impatience, "Can I go now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

Odin and Freya just nodded and no sooner, Arin grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her along demanding to go to the nearest portal to see Bo.

'Good job Kara. You may show promise just yet,' Freya thought out to Kara.

Kara didn't even respond since she was being yanked like a dog on a leash by a 4 foot tall girl.


	45. Slaying The Kraken

Bo was really tired and tried to open her eyes. She heard the hospital monitoring equipment next to her.

She also heard Lauren and Maura exchanging information about her condition in the back ground.

"You know for the class one vest she was wearing even with the chainmail, Bo is doing surprisingly well. There was no need to start compressions which is normal for a trauma like this since her bp and heart rate were normal. No signs of cardiac arrhythmia," Maura stated.

"Well, Bo is and always has been a fighter and she prides herself on keeping herself in top physical shape so she always pulls through. Also the buck shot load might have not fired at full intensity. I suspect one of both of the rounds may have been defective in some fashion," Lauren offered out.

"But the spread and penetration pattern show otherwise. Hmmmm," Maura meditated.

Lauren knew how intelligent Maura was just by observation alone. She was a walking multi-faceted diagnostic tool and dead on the mark. She was impressive. If she was part of the Fae she might even give her a run for her money. Lauren also knew that in order to make this go away, she needed to massage the data a little somehow to give a Maura plausible explanation. She had already gathered most of her observations and need to move Maura on before she found out the truth about the Fae culture.

"I'll send the vest to my lab and run a comprehensive analysis in addition to the fire arm Jane Doe used. I would be more than happy to send you my findings doctor," Laruen states formally.

"No please, call me Maura. I would like you to stop by Boston sometime and show me how you refined and sped up results on your spectrographic techniques," Maura replied.

Bo was able to open her eyes a tad as saw Maura wave dismissively at the last statement. It was also at that moment she felt someone holding her hand by the side of the bed but didn't make a sound. It was Tamsin in a seat next to the bed with her head lying on the bed next to her. She was soundly asleep.

Sleep.

The one time Valkyries were most vulnerable and Bo got to see it. Also Tamsin hated to sleep, but found it so endearing that Tamsin would be Tamsin, her beautiful Valkyrie around her and her only.

"Well," Lauren said changing topics nudging her head toward Bo and Tamsin, "aren't they the cute couple."

"Yes, they are partners. Ummm on and off the job. They are just adorable together…. Ummm sorry, don't tell Tamsin that, she seems to be a very private person," Maura stated.

Maura then added, "I believe Bo proposed in all places at the scene of the failed bank heist."

"Oh really," Lauren asked surprised with a grin.

'Oh shit' Bo thought. Maura was more observant than she originally surmised. All along she thought Maura just didn't get that moment when Tamsin answered her question she had popped earlier.

"Bo's eyes dilated by 2 millimeters, more than average in addition to her facial features denoted a large endorphin release immediately when Tamsin shouted the response 'Yes, I will' to an earlier question. It had to be that Bo queried Tamsin to marry her on the roof and Tamsin just didn't have time to respond. Ummmm I am speculating but I could be wrong. Sorry Lauren, I should just stick to facts," Maura blurted out sheepishly.

"Well Maura, let's let those love birds rest and I think it is time to patch you up as well," Lauren was cut off when a dark, long haired woman in a pony tail and power suit and a badge with gun on her belt walked in the room briskly.

"MAURA!" Jane Rizzoli called out with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine Jane," Maura replied calmly, "just some dermal abrasions. They'll heal without any visible lesions."

Maura really did not have time to say anything else since Jane rushed forward and hugged her tightly and in a softer tone said, "I was so worried when I heard on the radio that you got shot."

"I'm fine Jane. Really," she reassured hugging Jane as well.

"My mom would kill me if something happened to you," Maura finally broke the hug with Jane.

Bo decided to open her eyes and just look on at the interaction between the two. Lauren actually turned to Bo to look away, but smiled when she saw Bo awake.

Bo just put her free hand index finger to her mouth and winked to Lauren who looked a little unsure about her end game.

During her observation of Maura and Jane, they were really close friends and they did love one another like sisters. The auras and subtle body language resonated something a little different however when Jane admitted that she was worried. Maura relaxed into Jane's arms and Jane held Maura tightly to make sure she never left her. They were family but at the same time, more than.

This was odd. Jane was with Casey but Maura wasn't with anyone she could tell. Yet Casey left immediately after dropping off his small detachment of soldiers and Humvees. At the same time, Maura was stuck to Jane like glue and they just seemed to work well together.

It was an odd mystery but it would have to come later.

Tamsin was facing away from this commotion and looking at Bo this whole time. It seemed that she woke up but didn't let anyone know. Bo just squeezed Tamsin's hand and Tamsin just smiled back but did a thowup face knowing that touchy feely stuff was going on in the room that she didn't want to be involved with.

Bo cleared her throat and every just looked at her and Bo just nodded her head to the 'sleeping' Tamsin. Jane and Maura mouthed 'sorry' and stealthy left the room and Lauren just winked and closed the door behind them.

Tamsin just exhaled like she was holding her breath and just let out exasperated lifting her head up, "Ewwww and Yuck! Maybe Maura and Jane are suffering from denial which is more than a river that runs through Egypt. Why don't we just give'em our room and they can work these issues out?" Tamsin ended up scrunching her face.

Bo just laughed and then winced in pain, "Shit, forgot my ribs."

"Suck it up buttercup," Tamsin said with a sarcastic grin, "YOU are the succubus who wanted to heal the feeble 'human' way. Now feel my pain I go through when I get injured."

Bo just smiled and whacked Tamsin on her arm and Tamsin just sneered playfully at her. Bo loved that part of Tamsin that was rough and tough but knew it was an idle threat.

Bo then asked, "So HOW do YOU know they are a couple my VALKYRIE?"

"Oh gods Bo, I may be under a thrall effect but I'm still sharp like a blade fresh from the black smiths," Tamsin stated but then kept going changing her voice to baritone, "Maura, oh Maura, where art thou my damsel of my heart? You could have been killed today."

Tamsin then changed to a girly voice batting her eyes and clamping her hands together, "Here I am Lady Jane! That bad bad raider cut me up but I fought them off and kept my body pure and unspoiled for thee."

Bo just giggled but not too hard, she didn't know this side of Tamsin that just let loose but it was fun. It was yet another unsung quality she had but never expressed and Bo took it hungrily in. She was probably doing it on purpose to make her laugh.

Tamsin changed back to the manly voice again, "Sir Casey that shares my bed is away on a long campaign, may I come over to thine castle to stay with you…. to protect you of course."

She switched back to the girl voice resting both her hands on her heart, "Be still my heart Lady Jane. Thou art the noblest. Let me prepare thine bed so that you may sleep over as you wish. Please protect my unarmed, nubile, and ripe maiden body whilst I sleep until sheer sheets. Come over and take off all your armor, hold me, and warm me with your strong muscular body."

Bo just laughed once more hurting herself in the process.

"Jeez Bo calm down," Tamsin scrunched her face back to her normal self, "you and I heard them bantering in the language of love in the ready room, and Maura offering Jane to stay over which looks like from the nonchalant way Jane accepted, it happened before. MANY MANY times."

Bo agreed but just calmed down and challenged to play devil's advocate, "So, they could just be really good friends you know. Didn't you see the way she fawned over Casey? Jane was all business, but they wanted each other bad stealing kissing and hugs in the back every now and then."

"I'm a detective Bo in case you forgot. Yea so they are just really good friends that have tons of sleepovers. Uh huh. Yea Bo, we are just friends too, and we have TONS and TONS of sleepovers. For some strange reason our clothes just accidentally fall on the ground within minutes. NO idea why. As friends Bo, maybe we should investigate how this happened amongst FRIENDS. Give it up Bo. I win. If Chewbacca lives on Endore, you must acquit. Defense rests, "Tamsin clicked.

Bo had a confused look on her face but then added, "So you are using the force to see if they match?"

Tamsin then just got up and kissed Bo lightly on the lips and smiled but pulled back, "Nope, I'm observant. Also I'm a bad bad Valkyrie and have done evil things like deflowering Odin's daughter who he was saving for someone else, and then making her a slave to her own nature all for me. So someone call a doctor 'cus my moves are just sic."

Bo just retorted, "You know you are talking about a field I am an expert in. Need I remind you that I am a succubus and will have the final say in all things having to do with love."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and just rebutted, "Yes, since we ALL know your track record for relationships is soooooo flawless."

"Owww Tamsin?" Bo said in mock seriousness, "did you just hurt my feelings?"

"Owww Bo?" Tamsin retorted, "Did you just DUPE me into promising to go shopping with you EVERY week?"

"Awww," Bo cooed caressing her cheek pouty cheek, "such a sore loser."

"By the way, the Doc says no healing and to keep you comfortable until you get to my place. So, in the mean time, YOU are in my EVIL care," Tamsin smiled insidiously.

"Oh boy," Bo challenged, "EVIL? You won't harm your succubus if she is already down and injured would you?"

"No, of course not," Tamsin grinned as her hand slid under the sheets bringing the hem of her hospital gown up.

"Now Bo, you wouldn't use the thrall against me would you if I obey all those pesky rules you made me agree to when we bond would you?" Tamsin asked innocently knowing full well Bo might open her mouth and say something to make her stop.

"Ummmm… Ummmm," Bo said indecisively but she had no idea what Tamsin was up to but she saw Tamsin frown and pout. "No I wouldn't so long as you keep to the rules we agreed to. So my EVIL Valkyrie, do your worst."

Tamsin just lit up and excitedly sang out, "Oh Bo, you sure know how to keep an evil Valkyrie formerly from Odin's top ranks beyond happy."

Tamsin had managed to hike up her gown just over her breasts but the hospital sheet was still covering her. "Wow Bo, the hospital techs did a good job of stripping you of all your clothes. Not like there was much to take off. And it's time to visit the petting zoo." Tamsin ended with a click.

"Oh Tammy, please be gentle to your extremely vulnerable succubus," Bo mimicked a helpless damsel in distress, "Are you Doctor Evil and going to show me the EVIL petting zoo?"

"NOT just any Evil petting zoo," Tamsin clarified as she pulled the sheet off Bo slowly to reveal her nude form and just as it cleared her thighs she added, "It'll be an evil HEAVY petting zoo."

Tamsin then grimaced and mentioned, "Oh look, the zoo has sheep that need to be sheered and I've got the tool for it riiiiight here." Tamsin pulled out destiny and licked the blade seductively. "AND one more thing Bo, that heart rate monitor and blood pressure cuff will alert the nurses station if your pulse and blood pressure gets too high. So YOU have to CONTROL yourself and I promise to not push you over the edge to the point where everyone knows you're a slut. You don't want Lauren and all the nurses running in here and see you crying out in passionate prayer? TO ME that is."

"Eeeeevvvviiiill…. Tammy. You're going to sheer me right here? God I want to say no so much. Are you sure you'll be good to your succubus?," Bo cooed her eyes wide looking at Tamsin hovering the knife over her nether regions.

"PROMISE. Now SUBMIT slut and control your heart rate. Not that you can even defend yourself right now." Tamsin growled.

"Yesssssssss," Bo hissed out looking away biting her lip to complying with her Valkyrie.

"What big wet lips you have Bo." Tamsin chuckled and added, "The easier it will be to shave you with."

Tamsin gently and almost timidly went down on Bo still hovering Destiny over the field.

"Beep" The monitor warned.

Tamsin just kept sampling Bo's nectar and just huffed out a laugh, "Deep breaths Bo. Better bring your heart rate down."

"Fuuuuck… god you're a sadistic and cruel Valkyrie. Are you sure you are my savior and not captor," Bo hissed out trying to relax in addition to not contort on such a way that would cause her pain.

"BOTH and yep, one of Odin's best and Bo? I specialize in TORTURE too. Speaking of, let me help you with keeping your pulse under control," Tamsin grinned mischievously.

Not a moment sooner Tamsin slowed and at times paused her ministrations at her entrance.

Bo did calm down but her frustration level just rose. Not being able to sack and plunder her Valkyrie was really taking a toll on her in addition to not being able to reach peak herself. Normally, Bo would have pulled her Chi and taken control regardless of the doctor's orders. She was never good at obeying rules, but Bo found that she would willingly and whole heartedly submit to her bonded partner. She put the outcome of her fate 100% onto Tamsin's hands.

It was minutes later when Tamsin found the right rhythm to not push Bo so hard that her heart monitor beeped.

Bo forgot about thrall and just huffed out in frustration, "Tamsin, PLEASE faster."

"Is that an order to your willing thrall?" Tamsin asked feeling a little of its effect.

"Because Bo," Tamsin mentioned increasing speed, "if I go any faster you will …"

"Beep," the heart rate monitor warned again and Bo let out an aggravated growl.

"SHIT! I'm sorry my Valkyrie, do as you will to your poor helpless succubus," Bo corrected herself hoping her torture would end somehow.

"You got that right Bo," Tamsin huffed at she continued her work keeping Bo plenty aroused but allowed Bo to fight to keep her pulse down.

This went on for 20 minutes as Tamsin made sure to frustrate the heck out of her. How she just loved to dominate Bo.

"Gods Bo, you're making a pool over here," Tamsin grinned knowing what Bo needed release badly.

"I… I … can't hold out for m….much longer mistress!" Bo pleaded with her almost insane with sheer exasperation.

"Mistress? I am sooooo glad you know how wears the pants in this relationship," Tamsin said with a click as she increased her pace suddenly.

Bo arched her back and yelped in pain and pleasure, but Tamsin heard it first follow by Bo a brief moment later the sound of the door knob to the room being actuated.

Lauren just finished up getting Maura to stop analyzing Bo's whole condition since Maura knew that something wasn't adding up. The vest, not having a trauma plate and Bo's lack of any serious injury aside of cracked ribs and bruises baffled her. Lucky for Lauren, Jane was nice enough to scoot her away. Lauren deduced that Maura and Jane made an excellent team. They just seemed to match.

Lauren quickly completed the remainder her paper work to discharge Bo now that Jane and Maura were both going to talk to Kendra to wrap things up.

Jane was nice enough to arrange for a small celebration of sorts to occur at the hospital so that Bo could be there. For Jane and the BPD, Lauren noted, this was a long time coming and for the 69th to be a pivotal part of this made them all extended family in a manner of speaking beyond those of relationships Jane had at her precinct.

Lauren also noted that Jane was worried about Bo more so than Maura. She knew it stemmed from the glaring fact that even though Bo thought nothing of it, Bo singled handedly saved Jane's best friend from a horrific death.

Flipping to the next chart, she was also assessing Janie Marissa Doe who was suffering from a gunshot wound. The bullet wound suggested it was a high powered 50 caliber round, probably from a rifle, which passed through her shoulder and looking at Tamsin who didn't even bother to change out of her gear, it could have been from hers which rested against the wall next to Bo's bed but wasn't sure. She was not up to snuff on her rifles.

Joe Doe was stable although she lost a significant amount of blood. The local PD had her under tight guard.

Lauren wrote her orders and just when she completed, someone with a cheery chirpy voice spoke to her, "Hey Doc Hot Pants! Fancy seeing you here!"

Kenzi immediately hugged the Lauren who got up and murmured, "Thanks for getting Tamsin and Bo back together."

"No problem-o, doc, but kudos goes to you too doc," Kenzi clarified, "Thanks for being on team Bo. OH OH OH!"

Kenzi opened up Jane Doe's file to which Lauren pulled it back and scolded, "Na ah Kenzi! It would be a violation of HIPPA regulations to allow you to see it."

Kenzi frowned but then bounced up and down excited, "So at least tell me doc. How bad was it? Did Jane Doe get really messed up by the shot from Tamsin?"

"The bullet passed right through her and it really tore up her left shoulder, but she'll be ok with PT. So Tamsin was the one who shot her?" Lauren queried raising an eyebrow.

"YESSSSS SIR-REE! I saw it all on the surveillance footage at the FOB… er… base…. Tamsin took ONE shot at a Jane's sports car speeding away and changing directions like a cobra on hot coals! Annnnnd….. now Janie Moron Dumbass knows that you don't mess with a Val… Kilmer … and TAMSIN, the long arm of the law. She just got BIACHED slapped so hard that her tonsils are quakin'," Kenzi clarified in her usual animated manner.

Lauren just chuckled and gave files to the nurse who just entered into the nurse's station.

"Well Kenzi, I have to go and discharge Bo and then I guess she will be attending the party down stairs which I think is just about to start," Lauren stated walking towards Bo's hospital room.

Kenzi caught up with her and said in a low volume as they walked, "Don't be surprised if they are in the middle of violating each… violating doctor's orders. Just enter slow and if I say the 'the roof is on fire', that means there was some bow-shikka-bow-wow you may have interrupted."

Lauren liked that about Kenzi. She said her mind but in such a creative fashion as always.

"I.. I'll keep that in mind. But that would be rather painful for Bo don't you think in her present state where it hurts her to even breath deeply?" Lauren mumbled in assessment.

"Emmmmm you'd be surprised what Bo can do. You experienced it firsthand right?" Kenzi semi skipped along with Lauren, but her face turned to one of sheepish embarrassment at what she just said. That was a little TMI and over the line she realized but before she could recover, Lauren cut it.

"Yes. Bo IS amazing .. and .. and she's a very lucky woman to have Tamsin and all the Valkyries in her corner. Arin and I use to talk a lot and even told me that she's the goddess of the new order. If that is so, then Tamsin … She is the right person for her," Lauren said with a genuine smile.

Lauren was happy that Bo and Tamsin were fully bonded and were essentially married. At this point though, there was nothing she could do about it even if she did have an issue with it. Tamsin won her Bo fair and square.

What Kenzi said did hurt but life had to move on. She broke it off with Bo and she drove her into the arms of Tamsin. That was ironic and painful. Regret overshadowed her features briefly.

Kenzi saw Lauren's mixed emotional states, and walked in front of Lauren facing her. They were now at a dead stop as Kenzi held her at arm's length, "I'm sorry Lauren, I shouldn't have said that."

Lauren just smiled back and stated a cliché in defeat, "It is what it is Kenzi and I have to work what that."

"So you comin' to the party?" Kenzi queried trying to gauge Lauren.

"No," Lauren said shaking her head, "I have to go back to my place and catch up on work after this."

"Why not stay doc? My Bo-Bo still wants you to be in her life," Kenzi offered seeing if she would take the bait.

"Yes, but it will have to be fr … from a distance. At least from a distance, it won't hurt their relationship and there will be harmony. That is my gift to them," Lauren exhaled looking away.

Kenzi knew she hit a sore spot. Dyson was right that Lauren was still really beating herself up over losing Bo. She still carried regret. Lauren was doing all the right things to support Tamsin and Bo's relationship out of her love for Bo but Bo would never be able to return it in kind. It was sort of a torture. Also those emotions that Lauren had for Bo were still there and it would take time for it to fade. Being close to Bo would only make her heart bleed for Bo more.

Kenzi did note that it was interesting that she talked about Arin is if she was her best friend and now Arin was gone. Lauren really didn't have anyone to talk to now and Kenzi knew that with her loyalty to Bo, she was not it. That was a bummer. Lauren was now a loaner with only her work to keep her company. That was depressing.

"Lauren? Are you coming back to our region then 'cus that is what Bo is still planning to do," Kenzi asked seriously.

Lauren just smiled weakly and reassured Kenzi the best she could, "Yes, some day."

Kenzi immediately translated that to, 'No, not now' and that was a strange twist of fate. Bo's main goal after the Taft compound incident was to reunited Lauren with the family and of course her. Now it was neither.

Kenzi let her go at a total loss for words. This was a rare instance but it had to be for now. The game plan? Talk to Bo before Lauren left for her place or worse, skip town again.

Lauren did as instructed and opened the door to Bo's room slowly. There was no scampering around to get dressed, no sounds of love making, but the air. It smelled like it.

From the casual observation of it, Bo was just resting in bed and Tamsin was holding her hand underneath the sheets. They were talking about something but chose to stop when then entered.

Kenzi just skipped in behind Lauren and just went to the other side of the bed opposite of Tamsin and just blurted out, "The roof is on fire down stairs. Jane Rizzoli and Kendra are trying to get a party together but are hung up over some of the venue items."

"Wow, does it have alcohol? No alcohol equals no party," Tamsin mentioned scrunching up her face.

"I … I don't think alcohol is wise or allowed in this hospital. Also with Bo's condition, it isn't wise," Lauren stated as she took her place next to and behind Kenzi.

Kenzi leaned down to hug Bo and then backed up abruptly, "Oh… crap … can I hug you in your present suck-u-state?"

Bo just smirked at Kenzi's comment. It did suck to be in pain and still be in an ultra aroused condition but she just said, "Just gently Kenz."

Kenzi hugged Bo lightly but within an inch of hear ear whispered, "Lauren is leaving after this and may skip town again."

Bo was shocked. She had no time to sit and talk to her and here she was leaving again. It probably had something to do with Tamsin and her being bonded. By observing Lauren's aura, she still did care for her but there was a hint of sadness in it. She needed to right this and fast.

Kenzi then announced with a wave high into the air to everyone walking away light footed and free, "Welp, Glad to see you 2 love birds back together. So I'm outtie before all the smoochie smoochie leading to the coochie coochie goes down. That and the 'Shaman' probably needs me to help with the event in 30 minutes, so see all of you in the cafeteria!"

Tamsin and everyone just waited Kenzi leave and it was Tamsin who broke the silence first mumbling, "Never, ever give that girl coffee. Got it?"

Lauren just hesitantly spoke up, "Bo, you are extremely lucky. That vest you had stopped all the buck shot." Lauren then turned her attention to Tamsin and nodded, "And Tamsin, thank you for keeping Bo safe. That vest what I hear was custom made and we all have you to thank for it."

Tamsin just waved in dismissal scrunching her face, "Ahhhh she had to have one, she's a trouble magnet and today… and … EVERY DAY as a matter of fact… is living proof positive of that."

Bo then chimed in big smile to Lauren, "So doc how bad is it then?" Bo immediately observed that Lauren smiled back in response.

"Well aside from the bruising and cracked ribs, you are fine. Normally these injuries would take a month to heal, but Bo, you know how to solve that. Just wait until you get home to do it. Dr. Maura Isles is still trying to fit all the puzzle pieces together that don't seem to add up, so I need get back and file a report that is somewhat plausible for her. I …. I must say she is quite astute and observant, so this will be a challenge," Lauren looked up and away to analyze what to write.

"Come to the party Lauren. It can wait," Bo requested but then became acutely away that Tamsin hands were roaming her Bermuda triangle which started to grow back underneath the tented up sheets and she also felt destiny grazing her skin ever so softly. From the corner of her eyes, Tamsin's expression was neutral but using the link and gauging her aura she was showing a slight tinge of jealously.

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand to which was a surprise and looked toward Tamsin using her other hand lovingly cradling Tamsin's cheek and pulled her into a kiss on the lips follow by an embrace. She knew Tamsin didn't like this and felt density's first stroke shaving off several hairs smoothly now that Bo was still slick from earlier.

Bo the whispered into Tamsin ear, "Tammy, Kenz just told me that she may skip town again. PLEASE I am yours and will pay whatever price your evil little heart desires, but I need to get her back in the gang. That is what we both agreed to when she went missing. OK?"

Tamsin growled in response lowly and she hated when Bo was right. If Lauren went missing again, she'd probably have to find her. AGAIN. She then whispered back, "You WILL pay and be very VERY careful what you say and do Bo," She warned tapping Destiny on her now bare spot, "Valkyries are extremely possessive and jealous. Make sure she doesn't move your heart because it's fucking mine now. And Lauren, better remain just a feed."

Lauren tried to pull back a little since she was uncomfortable with Bo's closeness and the fact they were whispering to each other. She didn't know what exactly they were talking about, but she knew it had to do with her.

Bo quickly turned to Lauren and put on her patented puppy dog eyes and just asked, "Please, it would mean a lot to me. To us." Bo didn't want to even feed off Lauren knowing that Tamsin became her thrall for that very reason of her innate possessiveness and jealously she had for Lauren although it was tuned down by virtue of the thrall.

Tamsin just smiled with the best poker face she could muster and just said, "Sure, Doc join is." All the while making Destiny clear cut more of Bo's field in a single stroke.

Bo was acutely aware that Tamsin was sheering her in the blind under the sheets and the danger it posed, in addition to getting caught brought her to new heights of pent up pleasure. She hated to admit it, but it was a guilty pleasure Tamsin just found and worse yet, her body was betraying her.

"No, I can't anyway I have work.. and .. and I have to get back to my team to resume my cooking classes …. I… I just can't Bo," Lauren said factually trying to be professional but Bo's pleas and Tamsin's apparent ok was chipping away at her resolve.

Bo then brought her other hand around Lauren's neck and brought her down to face Bo just inches apart and Bo asked nicely again, "Please?" 'OH GOD Tamsin is fucking evil,' Bo thought as Tamsin did another stroke to finish sheering all of her top side mound clean.

"N… No. Really I do have work. Besides you two are bonded now and I hate to get between you," Lauren smiled awkwardly still trying to back up without hurting Bo but her lips looked awfully temping.

Tamsin smiled with an evil sinister grin, "BETWEEN?" Tamsin then snaked one of her hands between Bo's leg closest to her while grazing her entrance, and parted her legs slowly. She felt Bo resist but she loved that about Bo and just persisted wedging destiny in like a line in the sand as a reminder that the parted seas better stay parted.

Bo was so distracted. Tamsin was now going to sheer around her entrance blind and the hot doc was inches away from her face. In addition she was stopping her eyes from turning blue. That and she wanted to feed too.

"You're not, you're family Lauren. PLEASE," Bo pleaded aware that Tamsin was executing a stroke.

Lauren looked way, and Bo cradled her chin to look at her. "No…. I.. I really have to get ba…"

Bo then kissed Lauren on the forehead and pleaded, "for me?"

Tamsin's strokes now became blazing fast and Lauren had NO idea.

Tamsin knew that Bo's heart was still not moved by Lauren but as a warning shot she dropped Destiny, and sent her digits surreptitiously flying into her cave with ease also using her other hand to remind Bo that nothing covered her bell in her tower anymore.

Bo immediately broke the kiss but her eyes turned blue at Tamsin's talented moves as blue Chi immediately flowed from Lauren to Bo. Bo winced in pain as she broke the connection and adjusted herself to prevent Tamsin's attack but Tamsin had her right where she wanted her.

"I'm … I'm sorry Lauren," Bo huffed out as the monitor beeped and Lauren turned around and switched it off the whole unit removing the lead off of Bo's finger. Bo took this time to glare at Tamsin for her actions peevishly, but totally melted when Tamsin just heavily petted her in all the right places and mouthed the words 'sorry' with one of the most angelic faces she had ever seen.

"No. Really Bo, I need to get out a report and give Maura a copy before she launches a full scale investigation of her own and finds out that you are a succubus. Besides, you 2 should just enjoy yourselves. Get away a… and go on a vacation or something," Lauren offered. She really did need to complete that report but she also needed to stop Bo from ravaging her in front of her now bonded partner.

"OK," Bo frowned at not getting what she wanted but then a thought occurred to her so she asked, "I hear you have quite a place, a mansion, from what Kenzi told me."

"Well, yes. I kind of inherited it from Taft and I also got half of his security team which didn't disband after I took them over. It's temporary. It's just not me Bo but who can resist a fully stocked lab and ward," Lauren backed up begin her get away.

"I hear it is peaceful and even has an indoor pool," Bo prodded more but was aware the Tamsin pinched Bo lightly under the sheets knowing where she was going.

"Well, the pool is nice, but it is out commission since I seem to be the only one using it. Everyone else just likes the gym," the clueless doctors let on.

"If you open it, can Tamsin and I use it?" Bo asked innocently trying to see if Lauren would fall into her trap.

Tamsin kept petting away with wanton delight since the heart rate monitor was no longer on.

"Of course," Lauren mentioned but was thinking more about the content of the report she needed to file, "just let me know and I'll have it open. I'll do it myself."

Bo was losing concentration as Tamsin kept her on edge but finally sprung her trap, "Lauren? Tamsin and I need to get away as you said and your place sounds WONDERFUL. I don't mean to impose but can we stay at your place for a couple weeks? Say starting tomorrow?"

Bo knew in this way Lauren would be a lot less likely to skip town and with her as a guest. Also, they will still have time to talk. As a bonus, she will have plenty of time with Tamsin to demonstrate that she can be a better partner to her Valkyrie. Lauren tended to keep herself busy in her lab anyway. And finally, Bo would be able to, with a little luck, get Tamsin to know Lauren as a person so that her urge to hurt and maybe kill her would subside by the time Bo lifted the thrall.

Lauren looked on in shock briefly.

Tamsin couldn't get to a section at Bo entrance and needed to complete her 'mission' to clear cut her field with Lauren only a couple feet away so she just interjected, "So doc, you can get us MORE ACCESS to your place. That would be GREAT."

Tamsin made sure to bring the words 'MORE ACCESS' and 'GREAT' to Bo's attention by threatening her with 'forcefully breaking and entering' by posing 3 of her soldiers at the entrance while one from her other hand had over watch ready to ring the bell at the top of her tower.

Bo was so sexually frustrated and knew that an assault of any kind like the one Tamsin was attempting to mount would yield her to purely surrendering to lust. She knew Tamsin wouldn't do a full assault but the threat of her even executing a portion made Bo, even through a little pain adjust her position to comply. Her most intimate part of her was completely exposed, all for her Valkyrie to plunder.

It was then Lauren realized that she was caught in a trap of sorts and just said, "Of course. I'll … I'll let Drake know and I'll get the pool ready."

Lauren felt her face turn red. Bo AND Tamsin staying at her place. That would be interesting. She wanted to divorce herself from Bo and maybe the family since she had nothing left really. Drake and team kind of became her new family. As always, Bo was cunning. Little did she know at the same time, Tamsin was even more cunning.

"Thanks Lauren," Bo smiled with an expression of glee. "See you your place tomorrow then?"

Bo had 2 reasons to smile. First, she got Lauren not to bolt and the second Tamsin was making the last couple shaving strokes with extremely precise surgical precision but it was so close to her entrance she couldn't help but to get even more aroused.

"OK Bo," Lauren smiled back, "Better get dressed. You are the guest of honor in a little less than 30 minutes. Tamsin, I assume you can take care of her since I have to depart now," Lauren glanced at Tamsin.

"Sure thing doc. I got it," Tamsin smoothly with one of her minions slowly entered Bo's sacred temple, "aaaalllll taken care of. See you there," Tamsin waved tentatively with one of her hands while the other stayed 'on mission'.

Lauren nodded and left. After the click of the door shutting was heard, Bo just looked at Tamsin with a scolding motherly stare in addition to being at her wits end, "Taaaaaammmmmssssinnnnnnn," Bo growled.

Tamsin just rested her chin on her hand with the elbow propped up on the bed holding an innocent expression, "What my love?" Tamsin sang out then extended her tongue to lick one of her fingers. She did so seductively moving it up and down its entire length.

Bo just kept giving her the 'are you serious' stare and Tamsin just pulled her other hand out from under the sheet as well and joined in supporting the other.

"Mmmmmmmm" Tamsin licked her other finger like she was licking an ice cream cone with sheer delight. "Oh, You were saying Bo?" With total innocence again shrugging her shoulder.

Bo noted if she feigned any more, a halo might appear above her head.

"Really TamTam? As if driving me to the edge of ecstasy wasn't enough for almost a half an hour not able to release. When Lauren interrupted us THEN up shave me in front of her? THAT is evil," Bo clarified loudly somewhat frustrated more so because she was embarrassed and couldn't release.

"Really?" Tamsin scrunched her face, "Did you enjoy it?" Tamsin challenged.

"That's not the point, you could have blown my cover and reputation. We had an agreement," Bo said with some gravity.

"YES, BUT I didn't violate any of them and YOU enjoyed every," Tamsin leaned forward to a somewhat miffed Bo, "EVERY," She leaned forward almost touching lips with Bo "*EVERY* second of it. Don't even try. The link told me so and the Doc already knows what you are and third I know you better than you think." Tamsin ended up brushing her lips against Bo just barely and Bo tried to back up into her pillow more to no avail.

"I'm mad," Bo pouted crossing her arms trying not to let Tamsin win even though she was right.

"Awwwww, I saw nothing about you being shaved clean. My hands MAY have been possessed. Heck maybe the dagger too," Tamsin whispered faintly kissing Bo's pouty lip she extended forward which she thought was cute.

"NOT working," Bo just challenged hold her ground.

"Oookkk Bo," Tamsin stood up in defeat. "how about I make you an offer you can't refuse which will make you forget about what just happened?

Bo licked her lips reflexively knowing that whatever it was, it was going to be good.

She smiled and then pouted again to keep up the façade, "You can try TamTam but I'll be the judge of that."

"Oh Bo? You underestimate me all the time. I will have you confessing that you like being my love slave and more so you will be begging me … BEGGING to release," Tamsin replied back sinisterly.

"Oh," Bo said unconvinced, "bring it, since you can't really touch me since I'm not fully healed."

"I will but first I agreed to your ground rules, and here are mine to make our partnership work," Tamsin stated in all seriousness stepping in front of the bed.

Tamsin then started to contort her body in a seductive dance running her hand all over herself which got Bo's immediate attention. She pulled out her cuffs and twirled them around and tossed them in front of Bo.

Bo realized that she was sooo dead. Tamsin was doing the strip tease she described to her in the story earlier that day that drove her insane and now, Tamsin was really doing that same show for her. There would be no way she would be able to stop herself from cresting since her Valkyrie was just too hot.

"3 rules for 3 rules Bo. First, I am VERY private about my love life so all THIS that I do for you that shows I have a soft side? NOT OK to tell anyone UNLESS it is my sisters Arin or Kendra. I'm a warrior after all. This does not apply if I made it known to everyone already. Got it?" Tamsin undid her gun belt gyrating her hips pulling it out slowly as each of the items on her belt came crashing on the floor one at a time.

Bo bit her lip hard as Tamsin did one of the best stripper renditions ever and she had yet to take off her clothes. She almost forgot to respond but nodded and meekly said, "yes."

Tamsin then pulled the body armor over her head and displayed her womanly form still running her hands over her chest.

"Second, as your willing thrall, bonded partner, and lover, you will respect me and never command me and if you absolutely need to with DAMN good reason, a please is needed. I want to you to ask and respect me and my soul which is already yours. If and when the thrall is lifted, we can revisit this but it is always a nice to have. OK Bo?" Tamsin asked in earnest.

Bo knew how hard it was for her to be a willing thrall and agreed quickly with a yes. She was rewarded when Tamsin slowly pulled her shirt over her head revealing a black half cup bra. Bo didn't know Tamsin had that since she was no nonsense and wore full cups. Tamsin was freak hot in it filling it out really well. Her hunger was raging inside of her as her hands started to roam her own body.

Tamsin slowly and painfully unzipped her pants and then stated, "WAIT, since 2 will be lifted later, I get to have 4 Bo."

"No fair," Bo pouted again, but immediately halted and corrected herself when Tamsin stop her dance and put her hands on her hips and staring her down. "Yes my Valkyrie. You were on three out of FOUR," Bo let out and gave up.

"OK Three," Tamsin decreed shimming her pants down revealing her thong, "SINCE our fight in Valhalla, I will VOLUNTARILY tell you everything you want to know. I need you to do the same which you already do. We need to.. well COMMNICATE for the sake of our bond. We should not use the bond as a lie detector, we should just be open and blunt about it. Got it?" Tamsin finished kicking off her pants behind her then turned around to give Bo a view of her backside.

Bo was unaware her hands were already violating herself but just was hypnotized by Tamsin dance. That and Tamsin wore a thong which was unlike her. It seemed like she dressed up for Bo and that made Bo feel very special.

"Annnd finally, " Tamsin said with her back to Bo, turning to look over her should to Bo as so reached for her bra clasp on her back, "I need you to stop denying your nature and …. "

Tamsin saw Bo try to resist but her mind was partially blanked out as she was in the middle breaching her core. She needed Bo to pay attention so she briskly walked over to Bo and took her hands and cuffed them to the head of the bed.

Bo grunted in sheer frustration but knew that at the rate Tamsin was going she would have crested before agreeing to the last rule. "My god Tammy. Please what is your last rule so I can release," Bo begged.

"AS I was saying, to stay a strong and health succubus, I need you to feed from others and NOT be exclusive to me. When you are exclusive to me, you may also alienate family and friendships. DON'T do that. But I also need you to feed. I know this is a foreign concept to you, but Odin said you were in a losing end of a major battle, so you need to be at your best, which means that diverse Chi will help you reach your maximum potential. No list. No guilt. Just make sure only I can dominate you. OK?" Tamsin asked removing her bra and tossing it aside. She turned around covering her chest and awaited Bo's reply.

Bo shook her head obstinately, "NO. I only want you in my arms." After all, Tamsin's chi did seem to be enough to hold her.

Tamsin did appreciate Bo's love and devotion to her. Bo however, was a succubus and Tamsin knew that holding a succubus down to feeding from a single partner meant that every single emergency Bo had in which she wasn't there would result in Bo feeding from another and having a huge guilt trip later. Also Tamsin did worry about Odin's prediction of the future and if that was the case, Bo would needed every advantage she could get.

It troubled Tamsin to know that she wasn't there in Odin's premonition, but it was literally impossible to be by her side 100 percent of the time. Bo had a life, she had a life too. They needed to give each other a little distance so each could still be each other. Also Bo had family and they would be by her side to the very end as well. At least Kenzi was Fae and tended to be around Bo when she wasn't like when they want shopping or on cases.

Tamsin smiled at Bo and responded in kind, "You confuse love with lust Bo. We LOVE one another and so long as your heart is mine, you can have one night stands. Remember I will know if your heart wanders, WHICH by the way did not occur when you fed off the doc just now. SLUT. Also you can FEED without any lust which is ok too."

Bo was resisting but it was really problematic with her being in a ultra-aroused state. That and now she was cuffed. Bo didn't answer.

Tamsin then asked absentmindedly, "I bought this thong for an EXTRA special occasion but never saw a need to wear it until today. Do you want to see what lies beneath?"

Bo was in hell. She wanted to say yes, but at the same time no. Saying yes would have the cost of her having to agree to the last stipulation. She just bit he lip hard and stayed silent.

Tamsin, with only her thong cat walked over then crawled onto the bed with Bo pulling the sheets back with her teeth. It revealed a nude, pointy, clean cut succubus in a pool of wetness.

She then told Bo, "Take your time answering Bo. I love it when you play hard to get."

Tamsin picked up Destiny again and quickly cut away Bo's thin already hiked up gown.

Bo was totally exposed but needed release badly even if she hurt herself fighting and contorting in the restraints.

Tamsin just worked her all over and kept her at peak and after a minute as Bo whimpered in pleasure, told her, "Hmmmm. I'm a hunter and you're the prey. Trapped and helpless succubus. Yummy. I can do this ALL day, can you?"

"God! No Tammy. Ugggg. I love you and want to be yours and yours only. I'll just feed in off others in emergencies. Let me come please! I beg you," Bo yelped mind wiped.

"Nope Bo. What if no one else was there to heal you like when those Morags ambushed you outside your house? You only got lucky because Arin was there and even then you know how guilty you felt when you realized you deflowered her thinking it was me? Well let's avoid that… shall we," Tamsin completed lifting her head briefly from violating Bo's tips and scrunching her face.

Bo just continued to be held at peak but now grunted in pleasure and pain as her body was begging for release.

Tamsin knew this was torture for her, but needed to do this for her own good. Sure she wanted Bo all to herself too like every one of her other partners, but the reason why their relationships failed was that they were both under the delusion they could be exclusive. Lauren was right which Tamsin hated to agree with but her mistake was the list which Dyson was on and that list would only get bigger.

She also understood why Lauren did it. Tamsin could tell when Bo's heart wandered using the bond but there was really no way for Lauren to tell until it was too late. Odd Tamsin though, the Doc had most of it right but the list would only get bigger down the line because of her human nature. Tamsin was a Valkyrie and accepted that there were some things that were innate and immutable to Bo's species. Bo changed to the point where she was almost human, but a leopard can't change its spots.

"DAMN YOU Tamsin!," Bo yelled in pain yanking at her restrains more,"I… I.. I can't THINK and you know this isn't fair!"

Tamsin saw the tortured succubus writhing beneath her and Bo was right. She was forcing her will onto her succubus and making her agree to this point in that state would actually cause a rift or stress in their relationship on this issue.

"Fuck!" Tamsin huffed out in defeat. She reached over the bed, got the keys and uncuffed Bo. She kissed her gingerly and just faintly whispered into her ear, "I'm so so sorry. Feed from me please and heal, then I can take you to Valhalla if you let me my goddess."

Bo so deranged and wanted nothing more than to ravage Tamsin but she paused when she heard her sincere apology. She was now asking her to feed and gave all her power and dominion over her away back to Bo. Bo found that she 'won' this but at what cost?

"But… but Lauren … and Maura might find out," Bo mumbled back with some concern.

"Who even cares! Just don't go to the party and do Matrix moves and saying stuff like 'I know kung fuuuuuu.'" Tamsin snorted back.

"God you're so fucking hot and I love you," Bo exclaimed and pulled Tamsin to a gentle kiss. She was starving, but knew that even with Tamsin's new and more powerful chi taste, she had more human limits

The chi transfer was slow but midway Bo felt a lot better and began to caress Tamsin's firm sculpted body. She could tell how pleasurable the pull was for Tamsin when she kissed Bo harder and deeper with her body begging to be felt more.

When it was all said and done, Bo stopped the chi transfer and begged her Valkyrie, "Please. Will you help me touch the heavens?"

Tamsin nodded with a huge genuine smile and said, "Bo, don't scream or you'll startle all the patients here and get the nurse wondering what type of animal is being killed in here."

Bo nodded.

"Sooo," Tamsin coyly grinned, "how do you want to get to heaven? Hard or soft?"

Bo just cupped her Valkyrie's chin and pecked her on the lips, "Your choice."

Tamsin smiled and chose to take Bo slowly.

It took only a couple of minutes, but Bo was impressed that Tamsin took her slow. Tamsin's actions show a deep respect which Bo appreciated and also her actions scream that of LOVE. Not sex or lust.

When Bo reached apex she forcefully muffled her grunts and screams which only prolonged the release.

She reached the promise land and glided back down to earth. Bo was still on her high when Tamsin nuzzled next to Bo holding her tight while placing her head in the crook of Bo's neck.

Bo stroked Tamsin's back and they just lay there as one.

Silent lucidly washed over them for minutes as Tamsin just melted into Bo.

Bo was the first to speak, "Tamsin, when I found out you were my willing thrall, I didn't confront you about it since I would doubt everything you told me. You had the foresight to make that letter and it helped me understand that when we did bond, it was real and not a result of being my thrall. I love you and as much as I appreciate it, you know I will have to break it one day right?"

Tamsin knew she could no longer be evasive with Bo. It was one of the things they just promised each other and now, they were one, so a blunt answer was best, "Yes. I know. I still feel a little jealous about Lauren now, but I have no idea how I will react when the thrall is lifted. I thrall helps me deal Bo. I know it is a crutch, but I need it for now."

"I'm sorry my Valkyrie," Bo apologized. She didn't know quite any other way to phrase it.

"You were caught in the moment Bo. You started where you left off with Lauren since you weren't prepared to see her," Tamsin justified for Bo without emotion touching Bo's cheek tenderly without looking up. This was a very touchy topic and it looked like Bo would keep moving forward.

"Was it malice on my part Tamsin? I wanted for but a single innocent instance both of you," Bo admitted lying all her cards out on the table.

Tamsin thought it was brave of Bo to at least admit she was in the wrong but just nuzzled to Bo closer, "No."

There was a pause and Tamsin knew Bo wanted more but Tamsin needed to find a way to justify her answer and work against the disability the thralling.

"I … I want everything too. I want to be the strongest most bad ass Valkyrie in all of Valhalla and even Asgard, but yet I want to be only with you, to love you, and have a humble life. But I can't have both. They are … mutually exclusive. I chose to remain with you," Tamsin huffed out in a relaxed manner.

"Bo? You do not need my absolution since there is nothing to forgive. Lauren moving your heart was an accident and I see that now. You still can have Lauren in your life however. I know it sounds stupid, but family is important. When all things fail, family will stay beside you. Treat them well," Tamsin looked up at Bo.

Bo just nodded.

In the spirit of sharing Tamsin dropped the last proverbial shoe she was holding, "Odin said I was not with you in that Epic battle. It could be that I maybe I was away at the precinct OR AWAY AWAY."

Tamsin noted that Bo's face registered shock and disbelief as she shook her head in apparent refusal to face that fact.

Tamsin just continued, "Hear me out Bo. I will only say this ONCE. Lauren is a great person. She isn't stupid enough to make the same mistake of dumping you twice. Sometimes you only know what you have once you have lost it and Lauren knows the pain. If I am really gone, I need you to move on…."

"NO!" Bo adamantly stated pulling Tamsin in close holding onto her for dear life. "We will find a way to keep you here .. with me! I'll move heaven and….."

"Boooo," Tamsin warned. "We need to live for today but plan for tomorrow. OK? MOVE on. FIND ANOTHER. LOVE again. If that is Lauren then fine. You are a succubus that LOVES. Without love, it would be like being surrounded by great food, but only able to smell it. Just … just agree ok? I'm not saying it will happen all right?"

Bo just nodded and Tamsin rested her head back on Bo's shoulder.

"In preparation for this epic battle, will you train me? Please?" Bo asked sincerely.

"Yep. It won't be a Valkyrie and Succubus honeymoon without it. Well that and massive succu-sex. EVERYWHERE," Tamsin smirked nudging Bo.

"EVERYWHERE?" Bo asked in confirmation petting her barely clothed sex.

"Yep and we will train everywhere too. Not that you'll be able to take out a Kraken or anything, but you'll be more dangerous compared to before. WAIT maybe we can squeeze in a little of BOTH. Think about that in your dirty succubus one track mind. We'll train hard AND *play* hard," Tamsin challenged looking up pecking Bo on the lips.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh when Bo's eyes turned a slight hue of blue as she just mentioned, "You're EVIL Tamsin."

Now that the tension was a little more dispersed, Tamsin playfully added, "When we do all these exercises, I think Lauren might benefit from it too by joining in."

Bo didn't quite process it as she snuggled, "Sure. She could use a hand in technique as well."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh knowing that Bo didn't get it, "So I'll teach her how to use a baton against you and in you. Thanks for agreeing to the fourth rule. SUCKER."

Bo's jaw dropped open in shock knowing full well that Tamsin slipped one by her.

"I… I didn't say that," Bo voiced whacking Tamsin's arm lightly.

Tamsin propped herself up on her side and just jeered more, "Threesome."

"Oh god no!" Bo acted insulted.

"Threesome," Tamsin grinned knowing she was getting to her.

Bo like lightening tackled Tamsin straddled her.

Tamsin just giggled, "Bo and Lauren naked by the pool. Eff You See Kay Eye En Gee. First comes the fingers, then comes the tongue, …"

Bo bent down to kiss Tamsin to make her stop but her other hand reached behind her to grab the waist band of Tamsin's thong.

As soon as Bo broke the kiss, Tamsin just completed the nursery time rushing out the last line, "Then comes Tamsin to join in a massive threesome."

RIP!

"Ahhhhh! GODS succubus that was my new thong. Now I gotta go to the party wi … AHH!"

"COMMANDO style Tamsin. You'll learn to like it," Bo said working Tamsin's outer core.

"God, you making a sloppy mess already. NOW take the threesome back… PLEASE," Bo growled playfully.

"ALL RIGHT!... Ahhh! Fine. I take it back ok. Just don't FUCK! GODS your good Bo…. I said I'll take it back!," Tamsin yelled but remembered to muffle it since the nurses might hear.

"Good my slutty Valkyrie," Bo slowed down pleased that she had Tamsin right where she wanted her.

That was Bo's error and Tamsin held a mischievous little smile and just let out quickly, "Add Kara. Foursome Chi buffet."

"Ah! Fuck! Noooooooo. No Bo… SHIT! I'm I'm…. com….. Ah!" Tamsin muffle her yells by kissing Bo deeply yelling into her mouth.

"God I love taming that smart mouth of yours. NOW let me show you how I deal with taking down your legendary Kraken," Bo let out impaling it over and over.

Tamsin made no words as she yelled and screeched into Bo's mouth as she crested hard. At the end, Bo did manage to slay the Kraken, pulling her instruments of destruction slowly out of the still convulsing beast.

She collapsed on the bed knowing she got bested by her succubus again.

"So," Bo asked licking her digits clean nonchalantly like she was checking her nail polish, "now that I slayed your Kraken, what's next on the training agenda?"

"I…. I…. I h.. ha.. hate you s..su… succubus," Tamsin pointed weakly at Bo.

Bo just beamed brightly jeering her once more, "Awwwww is my Valkyrie a sore sore loser?"

They stayed there for a minute and Tamsin finally recovered and caught her breath and said, "OK Succu-tits, next up in our training regimen when we get to Lauren's…. hmmmmmm let me think."

"Ohhh Tammy… do your worst. I love it when you are eeeevillll…. Can't touch what I got Valkyrie. I'm a lover AND a fighter and don't you forget it," Bo sang out.

"OK," Tamsin pretend to think rubbing her chin, "first challenge right when we get there is…."

Bo was all ears and was taken off guard when Tamsin jumped out of the bed and declared, "THREESOME!"

"OH It's on Valkyrie! I'm not that one track minded. Take it back!" Bo yelled getting out of bed as Tamsin scampered to the other side.

"Threesome! Threesome!... no FOURSOME! FOURSOME!" Tamsin jeered scampering about to avoid Bo.

Bo tried to lung over the bed but missed as Tamsin backed up and taunted more while playfully laughing, "Oh boy poor poor baby Fae. Gotta work to get dinner? Slut."

"Oh TAMTAM. FOREPLAY. I love it and by the way, you'll take it back when I cuff you to this bed and tickle you into submission. SUCCUBUS SYTLE."

"Oh SHIT!" Tamsin yelled running away to avoid Bo who was hot on her tail. She could endure anything. Anything but tickling. It proved to be her biggest weakness and worst of all it wasn't a succubus trick.

Kenzi walked down the hall passing a nurse toward Bo's room to grab them for the party but as she approached the room, from 10 doors away, she heard distinct sounds of fast scuffling and then heard Tamsin yell, "Gods Bo! YOU are going to PAY for this succu-tits! Epp! Get away! (scampering) Oh TamTam, the badder they are, the harder they fall. Tickle TICKLE! Eppp! (running)."

Kenzi almost ran to the door as the other nurse behind her slowed to see where that sound was coming from. She busted into the room closing the door quickly with her back against it to stop the nurse if she attempted to come in. She came in just in time to hear Tamsin grumble, "I heal you and THIS is thanks I get." …. "Ep! Crap"

Kenzi looked on at Tamsin and Bo running around the room naked in a game of what looked like tag but this was way too much TMI for her and she yelled, "HEY! Breakfast club! There is a nurse out there wondering where the heck all this noise is coming from."

Kenzi then closed her eyes tightly and near yelling announced, "PLEASE Ladies, I can't unsee this shit."

Bo lunged at Tamsin and Tamsin hopped skillfully over the bed, "Ep! Stop Bo….. "

Bo then growled playfully waving her tickle fingers at Tamsin who jumped back a little more hyposensitized, "Say PLEASE."

Tamsin gave up and in a monotone voice just mentioned, "Please."

Bo looked at her expectantly, "Oh Tammy you can do better than that."

Tamsin grumbled a little and said with her best Oliver Twist voice, complete with accent, "Please Bo, No more."

Bo smirked and looked at Tamsin and then to the ground and back again.

Tamsin hated to lose and grumbled very low, "You will pay for this mega boobs." And with that Tamsin knelt down with the most fake cheery expression she could muster on the other side of her bed, hands clasped together in faux pleading, and then implored again with the same accent, "Please mum, could ye fin' it in ye dark'est of 'arts to stop it. 'ave MERCY deerie."

Bo walked to the other side of the bed and Tamsin just held her pose. Bo just grinned triumphantly considering Tamsin's request.

Before she could say anything, Kenzi slid in between the two and with her arms extended as if holding them back, and declared, "Annnnnd CUT! Genital Hospital porn scene 5 take 69. It's a wrap. Print it. Hit the showers ladies."

There was an uneasy silence and it was Tamsin who shot up first and ran behind Kenzi and held her out in front of her toward Bo like a shield then just exclaimed, "Save me twitchy. She's your BFF after all."

Kenzi just put her hands up and held her head exasperated and just exclaimed taking charge, "COOL IT Everyone! First, will you 2 get some fucking cloths on? I retinas are BURNING and SECOND, Jane was on her way up here, but I told her I'd fetch you. So get presentable and let's get going."

Bo just smirked at her frustrated sister and just complied and said, "Yes Ma'am."

Tamsin scoffed and said flippantly letting go to Kenzi, "Whatever."

Kenzi turned to her and pointed sternly at Tamsin and scolded, "And don't gimme any lip missy! Whose idea was it to heal Bo, huh T-Sam? You knew she was looking to score and you just gave into her. Great idea. So before I get medieval on you, get dressed and try not to look like you got fresh out of a bukkake fest. K?"

Tamsin frowned and just replied as well, "Yes Ma'am"

"BoBo, let go of Tamsin's bra, reality check, it doesn't fit you .. and.. Dude is that Tammy Fae's thong?! Oh shit what happed to it? Nevermind! The things I have to put up with," Kenzi threw her hands in the air giving up.

"At least I got to slay the feared and legendary Kraken," Bo said aloud to jeer on Tamsin.

"Uggg Bo, YOU are impossible," Tamsin shot back in frustration.

Kenzi finally walked toward the door and before she grabbed the handle she stated looking over her shoulder, "I'll play interference outside. Just get presentable and Bo bear? You are supposed to be in a wheelchair. Uggg!"

Kenzi just left and there was an uneasy silence as both got dressed. It took Tamsin longer since she had a lot more gear to put on and Bo was already at the full length mirror looking at her rejuvenated body with delight but decided to let Tamsin know, "Hey Tamsin, I'm sorry if I went overboard on the tickling thing."

Tamsin finally got her cuffs and put them in her pouch on her belt and stepped behind Bo also making herself presentable and just murmured, "I'm sorry if I teased you too much about the threesome … and… the foursome … and.. then clear cutting of your field in front of Lauren, and totally owning you with my strip tease." Tamsin grinned evilly at the very end.

Bo smiled back and turned around and hugged Tamsin and whispered barely audible into her ear as if she was ashamed to admit it, "But I enjoyed every lascivious moment of it. You sure know how to show me a great time."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and mumbled softly, "Ditto." And even in a softer voice, "You make me so weak Bo. You're my kryptonite and I wouldn't have it any other way."


	46. Owl Totem

Kendra emerged into the back room as flashes of lights from cameras and the cacophony of questions for her just kept coming from reporters. Some queries where directed towards her, others to Tamsin and Bo.

She held the door for Bo, who was in a wheelchair and Tamsin who was pushing her. They walked down the hospital hall together.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and broke the silence soon after the door shut, "Uggggg, I HATE audiences. Thank the gods that's over with."

"Well Bo you did good and congratulations on becoming the country's hero. Jane may get all the credit for spear heading this effort, but you are the special agent that took a bullet to safe guard all of the bystanders. That in itself is pretty amazing stuff Bo. Most people run away from people with guns," Kendra clarified with a big exhale relieved that was over. "Now I know why I let my commander do all the talking. I dislike being in the spotlight. I guess he thought it was a good idea to let me do it."

Bo just responded sincerely and mentioned, "You deserve to be in the limelight Kendra. You and your team took down dangerous felons. As for the press conference, you did just fine Kendra. Besides Jane and Maura are out there talking to them now, and I think Jane looks kind of nervous too."

"Too bad I stutter a little when I get nervous," Kendra mumbled walking next to Bo.

The three approached Alex and Drake who sat next to each other most of the way down the hall still in their full tactical gear. They weren't really on duty to guard the hall but the hall was already clear since the local PD at 71 secured the perimeter.

At this moment , Kendra, Bo and even Tamsin recognized that Drake and Alex's body language and how they carried on and laughed which screamed not only a strong friendship but also, it was developing into something more.

"Total yuck," Tamsin mumbled low so that Drake and Alex could not hear, "Where is cupid so I can shoot him with my arrow. Besides he's dangerous with his bow. He MISSES a lot more than you know."

Bo just turned around and admonished, "Let them be Tammy. We had our same innocent beginnings too."

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, "It was ANYTHING but innocent Bo." Tamsin then turned her attention to Kendra, "So Kendra, I didn't know you were so good at match making. I think it's better than SOMEONE I know."

Bo just chose not to retort and quickly rolled her eyes.

"I didn't put them together for that Tamsin. I actually thought that Drake had the hots for another girl," Kendra mumbled.

Bo just chimed in, "What?"

All of a sudden everyone was at a dead stop. Even Tamsin looked at Kendra expectantly.

Kendra then clarified, "Drake worships this city girl from another SWAT team at precinct 101. She served on the armed forces, and is the current MMA middle weight champion although heavily contested. He has a literal shrine set aside in his room for her."

Tamsin just looked up and deduced who it was and before she could blurt out her name, Bo beat her to the punch.

"Mia Tate? Like the person that graced Athletic Illustrated, MMA Sport with all her gear and without any anything on a beach?" Bo inquired but noted that Kendra seemed a little wound up over her as if she had something personal against her.

"Yup," Kendra stated with little emotion.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh again and scrunched her face, "Yea, he has better luck getting a date with Lady CaCa."

Kendra just exhaled and filled the rest of the blanks in, "You'd be surprised. Drake saved her ass as well as her team in Afghanistan when her convoy strayed through a red zone inadvertently. He was a private security contractor for DarkWater Industries at the time."

"Yea read that story," Tamsin added, "that was a re-supply convoy that was supposed to skirt the red zone but the CO of that convoy, I think Corporal Jackson, took a wrong turn since roads weren't really marked and were hence ambushed. I heard a rumor that another unit in the area assisted but it was never disclosed who they were."

"That was Drake and his small team of 3. Drake flanked the enemy even though they were out gunned almost 4 to 1 and well, the outcome was favorable. PFC Mia at the time was with that resupply team. She did ok, but had Drake and team not flanked the enemy, they would have all been gonners," Kendra droned out but wanted to change topics.

"Wait," Bo said confused and raised a brow, "I read that she almost single handedly took out the enemy when her CO was shot."

Kendra just laughed incredulously, "Media spin Bo. Mia Tate is just a poser that has above average abilities at most and cracks under pressure. The country needed a hero to rally to in a foreign war that was losing public opinion and support. She was it," Kendra stated factually.

Kendra really hated to talk about Mia Tate but they met several times at conferences. Mia was also a highly decorated sniper more so than Kendra, but her awards were more for competition shooting in a sterile controlled environment. However, the world worshiped her for those achievements and looks. For many that followed, it was normally in reverse order. Could Kendra beat her on skill? Probably, but she didn't know for sure. Kendra's awards were given to her in more realistic simulated scenarios and others were given as a result of real standoffs. Did she even care about looks department? Not really. Kendra had better things to do than to stand in front of a mirror for hours each day before work. Besides, Dyson absolutely worshiped her even with her scars she had on her person. Kendra did find it amiss that now she was spending a little more time in the mirror than before. Granted, it was not an egregious amount but she was subconsciously doing it for someone else special in her life now.

Bo observed Kendra and knew by her aura alone, she didn't like to talk about Mia and just didn't follow up but Tamsin did.

"So sis, you just became the inadvertent match maker it seems. Observing at all the veiled PDA there, they aren't walking, but sprinting to first base," Tamsin mentioned with a click.

"Well the reason why I assigned Alex to Drake, was to train her tactically for the wedding since Drake teaches from experience and common sense in which his moves are simplistic but they work. You don't have to be wary about the person that knows 1000 moves pretty well, you have to beware of the person that knows 100 moves and does them all perfectly. Our moves, well, we feel like they are simple, but it took a long time to master them and maybe simple to us but hard to grasp for a newer person like Alex. Drake seems to distil the important moves and Alex has been doing a whole lot better from a tactical perspective," Kendra defended herself even though she didn't need to.

Kendra then thought of something and in an even lower tone still holding a relaxed stance asked, "Bo, you can read auras right?"

Bo just simply nodded.

"How do they match up?... ummmm .. if you don't mind?" Kendra asked meekly.

Tamsin just shook her head and pretended to barf behind her back.

Bo was flattered that Kendra was asking for her opinion and did take a close look at Alex and Drake. Alex was propped up against Drake and telling him a hilarious story and Drake played off her well. From that alone they were a match, but looking at their auras, they wanted each other badly. They were just acting timid or maybe wanted to take it slow before acting on it.

"No problem. They really like each other. They seem to match up. Almost perfectly from what I can tell," Bo smiled.

"Thanks. OK before the ice cream cake melt let's join the rest of the team," Kendra ushered and they resumed their walk down the long hall.

As normal, upon approaching the couple, Alex straightened up and saluted Kendra formally and opened the door, while Drake got the door on the other side and nodded informally to the ladies as they entered the cafeteria.

There was no alcohol but Tamsin did manage to have an OK time. She passed the time by being her normal tough self with flip and at times snide sarcastic remarks.

Bo felt special and loved unconditionally now that Tamsin was different only around her showing lots of PDA. She finally gave up the ghost and act of not caring about her in a public setting since she made sure to hang all over Bo when they were together at the party and sometimes even exchanging small quick kisses. Tamsin no longer needed to hide their relationship since they were now bonded, Bo deduced. Bo observed that Tamsin made sure to make conversation with others however and Bo grinned that she managed to change Tamsin for the better.

Tamsin now had a family and support system and that also gave her peace. What she lost with not being able to work with or communicate with her sisters, she had managed to forge new relationships with humans of all people. She felt and now related to humans much better all thanks to a succubus who literally stormed into her world. It further confirmed what she originally thought which was that sometimes one has to let go of what they have in order to grab onto something better. Was this better? Heck yea.

Tamsin now not only had a life, she was living it. Odin had managed to give her a gift for once and that was ironically to heal like a human. Granted she wanted more time with Bo too, but it's not the quantity of time in one's life that mattered, it's how you made use of it. By Odin taking away her infinite life spans, she was forced to no longer procrastinate on living it. Odin did the right thing for the wrong reasons.

Bo was glad that Tamsin didn't mind that they would be staying at Lauren's place for their honey moon of sorts, but couldn't help but to second guess herself if that was the thrall talking, but it didn't seem like it since Bo asked her opinion several times. By Tamsin now willingly communicating her feelings and thoughts to Bo and not holding anything beck, that made all the difference in the world.

Bo and Tamsin were bonded partners and it was only getting better.

Bo still brooded what she still needed to do since the ball was in her court now to fix up some loose ends.

First Bo had to make amends to Tamsin by showing that her heart only belonged to her Valkyrie. That meant that Bo had to talk to Lauren and distance herself from her while still keeping her a friend.

The second was to free Tamsin of the full thrall effect but in order to do that and not have Tamsin kill Lauren in a jealous rage, she had to show and demonstrate to Tamsin, that not only was her heart Tamsin's but what a great person and friend Lauren was. In essence, Bo knew she had to have Lauren hang out with Tamsin more often so that Tamsin would be able to get to know Lauren on a personal level so that by the time the thrall was lifted, the feelings of extreme jealousy would have long since gone. The trick, or course, was when.

Kendra just sat down with her team and just laughed and made small talk. She liked the fact that she got to 'breathe' and just relax and enjoy the moment. Killing shifters and avenging Eric's death could come another day.

What could make this moment better? Kendra asked herself.

It came as an odd thought. 'Dyson.'

She wanted Dyson to be with her and share in this simple place in time. Oddly enough by Dyson consistently stepping back from having a relationship based on sex, and making their relationship first before even that, it strengthened their bond tremendously. She yearned to be held by him now since he totally swept her off her feet when they walked together on the beach.

She knew that sometimes life happens in the simple moments and Dyson was kind and thoughtful enough to give that back to her. By him doing that, she came to the realization that she was no longer consumed solely by her prerogative which was to take down of shifter kind.

BUT Dyson WAS a shifter and he loved her.

Kendra, while she adored internally all the love and attention she was showered with, now felt undeserving of his affection. He not only did he profess his love to her but he also was bold enough to claim her front and center as his life mate.

She however, couldn't return his advances in kind. She felt like a self-absorbed leech.

A part of her felt that Dyson was absolutely insane for taking on a human with a short life span. He after all would be alone the rest of his life when she left this world. Even if she were to live a full life, she would be only in his for what would seem like a single day out of his whole life time.

She loved Dyson. She also loved Eric. She made promises to Eric but was it right to follow through if the originally mission didn't make sense anymore? Even then, again, what of JUSTICE?

Kendra grimaced a little detached from the banter of her team when she felt selfish for what she was doing to Dyson. It was unfair. What she told Alex in her exasperated monologue, in addition to being selfish was that she was broken and no one could fix her.

The Fae world had managed to shatter her entire life.

Dyson, Kendra realized, was doing his best to help her pick up the pieces of her once blissful life and put the Kendra he knew back together slowly. That was admirable and chivalrous of him.

Was he however wasting his time?

Kendra hated it when her mind spun in circles, but that thought was interrupted thankfully when Talan took a seat next to her.

"Congratulations on the successful operation, Captain," Talan said formally taking a drink of water.

"Just call me Kendra and thanks for being a medic on the team. It seems that ambulances are slow to respond only when someone on my team gets hurt," Kendra chucked lightly leaning back in her chair.

"You don't need to thank me, Doctor Isles, did most of the work stabilizing Bo Dennis. I also assume that Tamsin had a hand in healing her as well," Talan mentioned nudging his head toward Tamsin who was talking to Kenzi.

"So I hear Dr. Lewis went back home. When is 'DHS' set to depart now that your task at hand has been accomplished," Kendra inquired looking over to Talan.

Talan just nonchalantly replied, "Well, now that Doctor Lewis put in the paperwork for Bo to be discharged into Tamsin's care, Drake is aiming to depart late tonight."

"Oh yea?" Kendra responded curiously, "Is that for all of the DHS team?" Kendra just needed to know if Kenzi would remain around since Bo would most likely stay with Tamsin and she was leaving with Bo tomorrow late afternoon.

"Well, Yes. Kenzi parked her car at our compound, so she will probably ride back with us. Alex has to report for duty at her site, and as for Drake and myself we need to resume our assignments as well," Talan said formally, but looked over to Kendra and hesitated asking but finally after Kendra looked over to him, he continued.

"Kendra, I don't mean to pry, but do you have a Native American bloodline?"

This took Kendra as a surprise. No one had ever asked her that question so she just answered with another question to find out where that came from.

Kendra just played with her ponytail and stretched, "Why do you say that?"

Talan hesitated once more but then said, "I sense you have an extremely strong animal guide. Your totem is a great white owl from what I can see."

Kendra just lightly laughed, "An OWL. I don't know about that but yes Talan, my father's blood line is said to have a very small part of him that is Inuk but that was so many generations ago that it is almost a rumor."

Talen smiled and nodded, "The great white owl or snowy owl animal guide can perceive what is hidden to others. That is how you discovered the Fae. The owl can also see and predict better than most. That is also how I think you became an excellent sniper even when you used rail sights (i.e. no scope)."

"And how do you know that?" Kendra asked. She didn't inform Talan or anyone about her history.

"Oh, Alex couldn't stop talking about your achievements in the car ride over here. Also the white in an owl represents purity and goodness," Talan smiled.

"That is where you get it wrong. Purity and goodness? I don't think so. You need to look elsewhere for those qualities Talan. Also I did miss when it counted the most. I shot and killed one of my own team members," Kendra blurted out seriously. Granted she didn't kill Eric by grazing his arm, but she still felt at least partially responsible.

Talan paused, "Kendra, TRUST your owl spirit guide. Your gut. You do it all the time or else how did you get all those awards on your wall at the precinct? Those awards not only show an outstanding sharp shooter and your detective skills look second to none. The owl also has the gift of foresight which enabled you to predict events before they happened."

"You seem so sure that I have this owl spirit. I'm just a regular human. How would you know," Kendra asked still unsure.

"Because," Talen responded confidently, "I am an elder in the Cree nation and the OWL is also my animal spirit. I see what is hidden to others too and it also takes one to know one."

Kendra was unsure how to process this and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees looking at the tile floor. He seemed about right but then WHY did she miss? She WAS using her gut instinct to cover Eric's escape since there was no time to aim. It was just another puzzle to solve. Was she in that bad of a shape to where she did miss?

Forgiveness from others was a blessing and deep down she knew that Eric forgave her, but it was useless if Kendra was unable to forgive herself. Granted Dyson helped her along in the process but it still remained that Kendra was her own harshest critic.

Talen then reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small ornately hand carved wood totem. It was that of a majestic owl sitting on think branch with small gems which gave it piercing eyes.

"Here Kendra, take this. It will help you in your quest to discover yourself and also strengthen your connection with your animal guide."

Kendra sat up and looked over to the item and brought up her hands and shook her head, "It's beautiful, but I can't accept that. Besides, isn't that yours?"

"No. For some crazy reason, a week before you stormed our compound, I made another. It was when I met you and saw you in action both at Lauren's and here did I realize why," Talan smiled.

"I… I don't know," Kendra said hesitantly. She was not good at accepting gifts either.

Talan just smiled and stood up. He set the small totem on his former seat next to Kendra and nodded before he left to join the others.

Kendra timidly picked it and up put in into her vest pocket before responding to Gilligan's question to all.

"Soooo T-Sam, Bo-ba-licious tells me that YOU are hitched to her now," Kenzi mentioned

Tamsin just took a drink of 7-down and just paused but then just replied, "Yup."

"Wow T-Sam, don't flood me with the details. Slow down girl!" Kenzi replied with sarcasm.

There was another pause as Tamsin let the conversation drop again and Kenzi spoke up since only the 2 of them were together.

"Well jeee, I've seen this before. Now that you got the prize, MY BoBo, you just don't feel the need to work on it and maybe be nice to her sister, the fastest Kitsune in the UNIVERSE, QUEEN of the light Fae in YOUR REGION, and uncontested ruler of speed huh. KENZI! Wiping through things in a frenzy!?" Kenzi prodded.

"Whatever," Tamsin replied with a crinkled face expression, "If your sooo uncontested, then WHY do you even have to make that statement. The Queen of the Light in our region? Please, gimme a break. First Ashes have about the same life span of an under-watered house plant. Second, I'm dark, and once you party with the dark side, the light just wanna scurry away and hide."

Kenzi just laughed, "OK Rhyminator, WHEN will Aunt Kenzi get to see baby Valkyries who will charm their way into everyone's life?" She quickly slapped her hands on the table and leaned forward demanding answers.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and didn't respond and looked away.

"Awww come on Tammy Fae! I know you sleep with my Succuc-sweets and don't you want CUTE adorable AND not to mention cute adorable, baby succ-er-ries. Dare I say CUTE and Adorable?" Kenzi stated frowning.

"Gods you're more annoying that Bo. It's a wonder you two don't get on each other nerves," Tamsin huffed out a little annoyed.

"Details….. Spill," Kendra planted her elbows on the table resting her head in her hands waiting with baited breath.

Tamsin just exhaled with a defeated expression and finally slowly postured forward on the table to get closer to Kenzi and mumbled, "In the spirit of sharing. Valkyries are created and not born like feeble humans do where they wait 9 months while they get fat and useless to only to have an excruciating painful delivery waiting at the end. ALSO Valkyries are like run on sentences, we don't have monthly cycles. So therefore we, ourselves don't get pregnant."

Kenzi's mouth just dropped open and leaned further in, "Oh SHIT, does that mean, like you don't get chocolate cravings at monthly intervals too?"

"Wow Goth Pet, you just get RIGHT to the most important details don't you," Tamsin scrunched her face with a grin.

"So Tammers, if Valkyries are created and you can't carry the football into the end zone, does that mean that MY Bo-Bi-Nator has to make the interception and subsequent touchdown? She'll like be a Succu-Bun In-The-Oven so to speak?" Kenzi whispered glancing to the left and the right to make sure no one was around top overhear.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Well there's no 'seed' so that's not possible, but I hear ancient text referring to a way where 2 can create a new life by a ritual next to the re-birth chamber. That's all I know, since HIldr was not allowed to pursue it since Odin didn't allow it and by the time she could, Yu Fei was already in the hall."

"Awwwww," Kenzi said with frustration, "You gotta know MORE than that! Haven't you done research by now?"

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, "First that's really TMI Fae Pet. SECOND, HELLO? Bo somehow was able to trick me into fully bonding with her with just WORDS. She is too damn sneaky. And finally give me a break, Ms. Voice of freedom for Mother Russia, it just happened a day ago. Like I had oddles of time to look this crap up. I'm BARELY getting sleep as is."

"OMG. TMI Tammy Fae. TMI," Kenzi stated shacking her index finger in front of her.

"Hey you should be interrogating your BFF, she'll give you ALL the details you want. Besides, She told me that she would change over to team DARK all for ME," Tamsin grinned mischievously trying to get rid of the annoying Kitsune.

"Tammer, It's not gonna work. Bo would never go dark," Kenzi mentioned with zeal.

"Did you even ASK her?" Tamsin grinned knowing that Kenzi was in for a shock. Not that it would happen, but the look on Kenzi's face would be priceless.

"I will but you KNOW more missy about this Valkubaby stuff yer not tellin' me and I ain't leavin without it," Kenzi frowned adamant in her position crossing her arms across her chest.

Tamsin needed a way out of this and it was true she didn't know anymore. Living from day to day was a challenge in itself so she gave no thought on kids of her own.

Did she want a kid that was a combination of a Valkyrie, Succubus, Blood King, and god? She didn't know. One thing was for sure, it'll be a troublemaker like Bo and it will need more than 2 people to keep the kid out of harm's way.

Tamsin snapped back to the present and knew that if Kenzi was not going to let the topic go, she needed to be craftier.

Finally, Tamsin then leaned in and whispered, "Well the ritual is kind of interesting, if you want to hear about it."

"Oh yea?" Kenzi leaned in more to get all the juicy details.

Tamsin looked about her in faux wariness, "Well Bo and I would enter the circular marbled floored chamber with large red silk sheets in the center floor. Other Valkyries will stand on the outer perimeter. We'd go into the center of the room where all of us will be nude."

Tamsin paused and saw Kenzi flinch a little but held her resolve and just listened.

Tamsin then continued, "I'd kiss, lick and nip Bo ALL over making sure to taste her and she'll do the same to me."

"Next!" Kenzi blurted out looking a little sick.

"Next? It would be spooning with heavy petting, into a 99 which would end of on the floor into a 69. Add a toy, now we would go Cow Girl, Reverse Cowgirl, Missionary, doggy…" Tamsin grinned knowing it was working.

"EWWWW! TMI! TMI! NNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXTTTTTT!" Kenzi backed up with a face of disgust.

Tamsin then added the finishing touch, "Then your BFF's favorite, threesome! 69 with 9 on the side going into a kneeling triangle. Then Bo's next favorite, Foursome starting out with a 69 by 2 then moving into a square on the ground where NO ONE gets left out. Add more people into for an ALL out orgy…"

"OK Tammers STOP! TMI! TMI! EWWWWWW!" Kenzi yelped then jumped up like a cat ejecting out of her chair backing up which got the attention of most people on the room.

Tamsin just stood up walking calmly towards Kenzi, "What? Not enough detail?"

Kenzi just ran behind Bo who was talking to Jane repeating, "Eww Eww Ewww Ewwwww. Save me BoBo from Miss potty mouth Tam Tam bang bang!"

Tamsin knew she had her on the run and then just said one more thing as she announced it of the room, "Circle."

Bo looked at her weird and no one seemed to get the joke as Kenzi held her ears and ran out of the room.

Jane took seat next to Bo since Tamsin left.

She holstered her phone and just offhandedly mentioned, "Jeez, we leave for a couple of days and the BPD seems to be falling to pieces. Frost and Korsak keep asking when we are coming back."

Bo smiled back and asked, "So when are you going to return. Boston needs their heroes back."

"Humf. I'm no hero. Yea well if I were a real hero, I could have somehow stopped all this from happening in the first place. I should have seen the signs before the first heist," Jane grimaced.

"Jane, don't be too hard on yourself. You stopped it today and no one other than one of the suspects got killed," Bo offered with a tight smile.

"You were the hero today Bo. Don't you see the headlines on the news not to mention the reporters were falling all over themselves to ask you questions," Jane clarified.

"I'm not a hero either. I just focused on what had to be done at that moment in time," Bo humbly mentioned. "Why don't you stay and relax for a couple days, just you and Maura. Maybe assist the precincts here that are shorthanded?"

"Yea I wish we could but we leave early tomorrow, Captain's orders. Maura is diving and I know I will never hear the end of how your vest had magical properties that defy physics and science somehow. Knowing her she will probably stop at all the Coachman stores on the way to find one to replace yours. She probably also memorized your size," Jane chuckled.

Bo just chuckled as well, "I just got lucky. So I bet Casey would be happy you're back, safe and sound."

Jane hesitated but then changed topics and she put her hand on Bo's arm, "Bo. Thank you for taking the bullet and saving my best friend's life. I wouldn't know what I do without Maura. She… she means a lot to me."

Bo observed that Jane glanced over to Maura who was talking to another person with a precinct 75th designation number on her shoulder patch with the last name Patel. She had a long rifle strapped across on her back. She also had what looked like acid burns covering most of her face which had long since healed but she was permanently disfigured.

Bo looked to Jane again and she could see how much she cared about her friend, Maura. It was also odd that Jane didn't answer her question about Casey but Maura seemed to take precedence even over him.

"She's family I take it," Bo asked curiously to gauge Jane.

"Yes, she is practically family. She became part of ours quite quickly. Heh, my mom even stays in her guest house. And as for Maura and I, we support each other on and off the job. I guess that's a dysfunctional family at the very least," Jane grinned taking a drink of soda.

Bo just lightly laughed aware that she had better not laugh loudly or Maura would get suspicious, "Tell me about it. Tamsin and I are opposites for the most part but we move heaven and earth to make it work. Ya know?"

"Yea," Jane replied with a smile and a nod, "I don't know how you 2 can manage being on the job in the same field being total opposites of each other though. Maura and I compliment each other since she's got the science and I have my detective skills."

"Tamsin and I agree to disagree," Bo stated quickly but also smirked and added, "It's important to us as partners in a relationship to also be brutally honest while still respecting each other. Our love for one another is also something we vowed we'd never take off the table at a whim. It's an unconditional love which Tamsin taught me and something I am learning."

"I'm really happy for the both of you," Jane leaned back in her chair to take in the rest of the party.

Bo then reached over put her hand onto of Jane's forearm to which Jane looked over curiously to what Bo had to say.

"Jane, No matter what happens in your life, change of jobs, moving to another area, or whatever gets in between you two, do what it takes to keep Maura in your life. Be that bridge to get over the gaps of geography and lifestyle that try to separate you. Maura is important to you and who knows how much time we do have to spend it with the people that are pivotal in our lives," Bo concluded in a dead serious tone.

Bo observed that Jane was thinking about this more than superficially, but with a pokerfaced expression, she just nodded.

Kendra looked at her phone and the text read, 'Saw you on the news today. Congrats. –Dyson'

'Thnx. So how many times did u mentally undress me while I was sputtering out cmplte nonsense.'

'I thought you did great. 12 times… wait now 13 – Got TIVO ;) – D'

'Thnx. H8 audiences. Lucky Det. Jane R. took most of the q's. Can't believe your imagination can still do that. I feel gross. I need to go hm n take a long hot shower then pass out.'

'Shwr and tub is avail at my place 2. Hlp u wash off all that dirt. Up side is dat I no longer hv to use imagination. –D"

Kendra just chuckled at that comment. The party was beginning to wind down and she did miss Dyson too. His place however was just too far away and she was tired.

'Hey, 2 far to go 2 yer place. We can go half way. Meet at my place 2nite?'

'K. On way now. TTYL. – Love Big Bad Wolf'

'Don't make me take you down 2 4 being bad. ;) C U There. –K'

Kendra really didn't know how to respond to Dyson texting 'love' as usual. Last time she said that, it was with Eric. It had been a long time indeed but Kendra tried her hardest to love Dyson the best she could.

She was deep in thought and her left hand unconsciously picked up a deck of cards that the hospital had lying around. She adroitly started to shuffle them with one hand, increasing with speed with each succession.

Kendra use to do this a lot when she needed to pass time with Eric when they were in a sit and wait mode, sometimes even when she was trying to solve a case. It also helped her think in a way. By her working the cards, it brought her back to when she was Private Kendra 'Cerberus' Shaw. Ever since Eric passed, she never picked up another deck of cards again until now. It seemed that Dyson was bringing the old Kendra back slowly. The Kendra he knew when they first met when she was still a rookie.

"Can you deal us in Kendra?" Bo asked with a coy smile being wheeled up to the table by Tamsin.

"So what's the game?" Drake asked who was sitting almost opposite of Kendra.

Kenzi finally walked back into the room and scoffed jokingly at Tamsin mumbling, "My virgin ears are still ringing, Tammy Fae." She also ended up at the tale standing next to Bo.

Without answering any questions, she kept shuffling and turned her attention to Drake.

"So Drake, how many queens are in a complete deck of cards?" Kendra inquired.

"4," Drake answered wondering where this was going.

"Yup the queen of diamonds," Kendra dealt the top card which was the queen of diamonds without even looking.

"The queen of spades," Kendra nonchalantly mentioned while flicking out that appropriate card between shuffles.

"The queen of clubs."

"And last but not least, the queen of hearts," Kendra dealt the corresponding card magically so that all four cards were next to each other spaced about a foot apart.

Kendra then went back to shuffling one handed and continued, "Every card in the deck wants to be matched up to a queen. But there are only 4 queens and 48 other cards that want to be with them. You'd assume that it would be an even split of cards going for each queen but each queen has a different quality that matches their suit."

Kendra pointed to the queen of spades, "Spades. Could care less about you and will bury you the first chance she gets 6 feet under because all she wants is a sugar daddy and a paid retirement. Everyone therefore ignores her and even runs away from her."

"Clubs. She is the domineering type and will beat you into submitting to her every desire. She just wants a servant that may also pay the bills as a plus. Yes, everyone is smart enough to avoid her too."

"Now the queen of diamonds is a fox in sheep's clothing. She is extremely narcissistic, has all the bling, social skills, beauty and grace to get people to flock to her. She is also a tease that adores attention and wants to be showered with expensive gifts too. She needs to be worshiped and will do what it takes to setup that façade to get people to fall for her. Do They? Yes."

Kendra then quickly flung all the cards to lands near the queen of diamonds but one.

"EVERYONE falls under her spell and goes to her in droves but she will never choose or commit to someone. It is her large fan base she adores and loves above all else. She will just string them as long as she can until they are of no use to her. She is essentially a poser that uses people period. Just like a highly decorated sniper at the 101st precinct I know personally."

Kendra then showed Drake the last card, an ace of hearts.

"But YOU have an Ace up your sleeve. While everyone is falling all over themselves to get their prize, the queen of diamonds which they will never obtain, you can then court the queen of hearts who is often times ignored as much as the other 2," Kendra stated and slapped the ace on top of the queen of hearts.

Kendra continued, "Why? Because she plays hard to get. You see, the queen of diamonds does the same thing, but gives a little to her fans to keep their hopes up and maintain their pursuit. Hearts? She just says no to all her suitors out right but will never say yes verbally either. She just wants to be loved and yearns to love someone back and it has to be right. For hearts, this is a one shot deal and there are no do overs. She therefore has no other agenda items like the other 3. Hard to get. Yes. Worth it? Yes, more than the other 3 since her intentions and goals are pure."

Drake was getting the gist of what she was saying and how it applied to him and he had a feeling where this conversation was going.

"Riiiight," Drake mumbled back.

Kendra scooped in all the cards and went back to shuffling them again and well for her, she finished what she had to say, but then Alex walked up the table just smiling brightly.

"The cake was GREAT. Too bad you need to keep it in the freezer to prevent it from melting. Hey so Drake, my mo… Major Flanders wants me to report back into my unit soon. It seems that she wants an update on today's events and I need to brief her immediately," Alex stated more formally toward the end of her sentence.

Her statement was easily translated by everyone at the table to mean more succinctly to say "Mom wants me back home before curfew."

Kendra then had one more trick up her sleeve.

She dealt 2 cards faced down. One for Drake and she put one down in front of Alex.

Kendra then slyly smiled and asked Drake, "Look at your card and don't tell anyone but I want you to GUESS what card Alex has in front of her."

Alex just looked on curiously since she also saw how fast Kendra was shuffling the deck of cards with just one hand.

Drake just didn't even pick up the card and told Kendra and everyone at the table, "I have the ace of hearts. Alex has the queen of hearts."

Kendra just smirked and put down the queen of diamonds, clubs, spades next to one another and then slapped down the rest of the remaining deck face down on the queen of diamonds.

Alex was the first to turn the card over in front of her and she was amazed. It was the queen of hearts.

Drake also seems to have some skill too since he flicked his card right next to Alex's but it also flipped open midway to reveal the ace of hearts.

Bo just winked at Kendra and Tamsin just held a poker face.

Kenzi however spoke up, "You DEFINITLY need a manager Kendra. Can you count cards to? I know a profitable business venture we can undertake that will make a TON of money. A TON!"

Everyone just exhaled and grunted in frustration and walked away to clean up and get out of there.

Tamsin wheeled Bo into her apartment and closed the door. Before Tamsin could even lock it, Bo immediately jumped out of her seat and kissed Tamsin deeply.

Tamsin returned the kiss and there they stood for 5 minutes just exchanging nonverbal 'I love yous'.

They finally broke and Bo was the first to speak a little out of breath with blue eyes flickering, "I would love for you to show me your place Tamsin."

"I would love to show you my bedroom to, BUT Jane and Maura are next door. So before I do that, can we just, emmmmm, be, emmmm NICE to one another. Slow with no one taking the upper hand?" Tamsin asked meekly not know really how to phrase it. This talk of love was not her forte.

Bo smiled broadly at that comment, and took her by the hand to Tamsin's room and kissed her again and then clarified immensely flattered, "You want to take it slow and show me your love and you want me to do the same in return correct? You want to make love, not sex or lust."

Tamsin just nodded as her cheeks turned a slight hue to red.

Bo kissed her once more and at the same time, smoothly took off all her clothing.

Tamsin didn't realize that Bo could be that smooth. Practice she guessed, but Bo was absolutely stunning.

Bo then let Tamsin take her all in, "Tammy, you just said the magic words to get all my cloths magically fall off. God are you sure you don't have succubus powers?"

Tamsin just laughed that Bo could break the tension in the air as always and her hardware and cloths followed into a messy pile on the floor as well.

They fell into bed with one another, feeling, caressing and kissing one another all over gently. They didn't enter one another since they took in one another's spirit in order to become one.

They did so silently and exchanged no words. But the silence was broken when they heard from the other side of their bed room wall a muffled yell, "GOD Maura! In a little more! GOD you're good! Right there! Oh yea! Harder! Deeper. YES YES YES!."

Bo and Tamsin just giggled but Tamsin spoke first, "Yer a bad bad Succubus. I still have to punish you. Don't deny it, I saw you pull a small wisp of Jane's chi when you two hugged. Not enough for her to detect, but enough to taste. And now you are playing match maker again? Now what? Don't tell me you want to join Rizzoli and Isles in a 4 foursome?"

"AHHHHH Yeeeeeeeeeeessss!" emanated from the wall with a screech which also had matching multiple thudding noises from someone hitting their fist on the wall or hard surface nearby.

Bo knew her cover was blown but clarified in her defense, "No foursome. Hey and I didn't set them up. I only told Jane to keep Maura close no matter the circumstance. But … Jane did taste good. Is my Valkyrie jealous 'cus succubus had to feed?"

"Will you hold still Jane while I'm on top of you?!" Maura could be heard through the wall yelling back.

"Bo. I am in a very very giving mood today which is RARE. So, no, I am not jealous, but you know you can't feed from humans, especially in a human only district," Tamsin admonished

"But can't I be bad like a Valkyrie I know of?" Bo questioned with an evil grin.

Tamsin toppled and mounted Bo in a flash and put her hand on her mouth and her other hand started to dance it way to her core as the growled, "No. You NEVER EVER compromise you ethics! Understand?"

Tamsin applied more force so Bo knew she was serious to which she just nodded ever though what she said was partly a joke.

"Good. Because I like it when you are oh so ethical," Tamsin huffed out with a light laugh as her index finger reached her bell tower and ring it. "Because I freaking look up to you dammit and…."

"AHHHHHH!" Bo muffed as a single intruder entered her.

"AHHHHHHHHH! " The wall could her heard as well with more beating sounds.

"And it's more fun for me to be EVIL and topple you in bed on your own turf," Tamsin then did a sneak attack as more entered into her succubus.

"FUUUUCK!" Bo whimpered through Tamsin's hand.

"Now it's ok to admit I am a better lover than you because you are now going to crest for me succutits," Tamsin ordered.

Bo shook her head and looked away. She was not going to give Tamsin the honor to fall into the trap of being a one track minded succubus. Besides, she was anything but 'easy'.

A devilish grin spread across Tamsin's face as she seductively said, "GODS Bo, I love it when you get all spunky on me." Tamsin relished the fact that she could use Bo words from earlier against her.

Bo kept her gaze away from Tamsin to calm down but she knew she was dead when Tamsin started to whisper into her ear.

"Bo. No need to look at me," Tamsin just licked Bo's lobe as she pulled back, "just listen ok?"

"I love nursery rhymes and do me a favor, just make sure to keep your mouth shut or Maura will be over here in a jiffy after she is done owning Jane," Tamsin asserted in a husky voice.

Bo felt Tamsin's ministrations on her outer door and she was already turned on but held out.

"This little piggy went to the market," Tamsin cooed and slid one of her 'piggy's' into Bo.

Bo muffled as Jane could be heard through the wall "YES! There! Craapppp!"

"Jane! My techniques require exact pressure so STOP squirming!" Maura exclaimed.

There was a pause to let the situation she was in and their neighbor's conversation to sink in and bring the succubus to new heights of pleasure.

"And THIS little pig stayed HOME," Tamsin murmured and slid another of her 'piggy's' into Bo.

"This little piggy had roast beef," Tamsin whispered and slid another of her 'piggy's' into Bo as she heard Jane Grunt "UuuuuuuuuuuuuuG!"

"This little piggy had none," Tamsin whispered and slid her fourth 'piggy's' into Bo as Bo was mewing for release but still holding back. How the mighty will fall Tamsin thought.

Bo was so mind wiped but wanted to prove the Tamsin that she just didn't give in that easily.

"AND then the big bad wolf came. So these little piggys ALL went…" Tamsin new exactly how to make Bo crest at the end of her story and Jane and Maura were helping a good measure."

"Weeeee"

Bo let out a muffled yelp.

Jane let out a grunt.

"Weeeee"

Bo let out a muffled shrill.

Jane grunted even louder and stated "HARDER! Allllmost!"

"Weeeee"

Bo was at edge as she used the last of her strength to stop from cresting.

"Keep still Jane!"

"Shhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Jane exclaimed

"All the way home," Tamsin increased her pace and then removed her hand from Bo's mouth and kissed her deeply.

Bo crested viciously at the sounds of Jane and Maura, Tamsin's ministration and worst of all, the freaking story.

Bo rode it out yelling to her lover's mouth to muffle her noise. She also pulled chi initially as a reflex but cut it off to enjoy just being with Tamsin. She hated it to be all about a feed.

By Bo holding out on Tamsin, she crested harder and was totally spent as she went limp on the bed.

Out of breath Bo then just weakly said, "T… Tamsin….You… you bitch… …. I… I hate you. You are totally, unequivocally, unadulterated, pure evil."

Tamsin just looked up and huffed out a laugh in a conceited manner, "Ohhhhh. I knnnnnoooow."

Maura then yelled in a scolding manner, "Now Jane, you wouldn't be in this much pain during my massage if you followed your PT's advice and did your prescribed stretching techniques for your arm and upper back!"

"God this is could make me give up sex." Jane could be heard faintly.

Bo and Tamsin just giggled quickly resuming the loving caresses once more.

Tamsin stroked her partners face and just solemnly said, "I love you Bo."

Bo beamed broadly at Tamsin's bold statement and just returned, "I love you too Tamtam."

Bo was still exhausted on the bed lying on her back, while Tamsin transferred to her side propping her head up with her arm to look at Bo and admire her work.

"So how'd she taste," Tamsin asked.

Bo started to pulled a very small wisp of Chi from Tamsin as the barely detectable blue glowing chi traveled slowly to the mouth of the succubus.

"Ummmm who?" Bo acted innocently still pulling chi.

"You know who. Jane," Tamsin clarified rolling her eyes.

"Jane who? But I can tell you I know a Valkyrie that tastes really good right now. Chi wise and nectar wise," Bo stated coyly.

"Right Bo. You'd better answer or else I'll put you on a no Valkyrie chi AND nectar diet," Tamsin grinned tracing her hands along her breasts. She also turned away from Bo stopping the Chi flow.

"Oh Tammy," Bo helplessly squeaked out playing Tamsin, "you wouldn't do that to the goddess of the new order."

"Well I COULD," Tamsin murmured taking her left hand from her core and letting Bo seductively lick from it, "but I have my ways to make you TALK."

Tamsin then quickly pull her hand away and Bo just pouted.

"EVIL! Jane tasted good for a human. Strong like an ox but also has a soft gentleness laced in there like the wind's touch," Bo exclaimed quickly.

"So Bo, wanna hang out with them now that the grueling massage session is over so that you can also pull both of their chi too?" Tamsin teased but was also half serious since Bo did need to feed from more than just her.

Bo smirked, "YOU would help me feed and possibly get entangled into a foursome? What about the not feeding in a human only region rule?"

"Screw that Fae rule. Like I care," Tamsin rolled her eyes and snorted. "So long as you hold to the 2 rules where your heart is MINE and JANE better not dominate you, we will be copasetic. Ya just never know, she might over power you."

Bo just rolled her eyes in response, "Well you better watch it. Maura may dominate you."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and blurted out, "Yea by talking my ass to death with all her scientific hypotheses. That frail doctor can barely make a straw bend to her will."

"Ya just never know, she might," Bo warned with a smirk but continued when she brought Tamsin into a hug, "God Tammy. You spoil me way too much. A succubus could get use to this and I might suffer from withdraw if you take it away."

"That's what being bonded is about. I'll spoil you do DEATH." Tamsin scrunched her face. "Just make sure not to not take too much from the frail doctor and also thrall her and make her forget about all the 'odd' things she noted about you. Maybe the same for Jane too. You KNOW Maura is keenly observant by the sheer fact that she knew I popped the question on you."

"Yea," Bo giggled pecking her cute Valkyrie on the lips, "but I don't want to get in between Jane and Maura's dynamics with each other. Besides, can I just love you tonight?"

Tamsin just melted at Bo's request and kissed Bo back deeply.

"Sure thing my goddess."

The bonded Succubus and Valkyrie moved as one through the night. It was love not sex this time. Their caring caresses spoke volumes and neither of them peaked. They just concentrated on the here and now while the world and their problems all faded away at least for now.

They fell into each other's embrace and drifted off into a blissful state where dreams and reality were one.

Kendra stepped out of the shower and was drying off when her doorbell rang. She looked over to her surveillance monitor in her bedroom and just saw Dyson at the door. She quickly toweled off and threw her wet towels aside and grabbed a new one and put it around her going down the stairs. She still had yet to locate her robe and had been too busy to buy one.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted by Dyson's warm smile and 2 dozen roses.

Kendra was about to say something smart, but missing Dyson so much that she circumvented the roses then hugged and kissed him passionately. She was on auto pilot as was Dyson who hungrily took her in.

There they were a couple just kissing on her front stoop and after a couple minutes, Kendra finally broke the kiss. She knew she was falling for Dyson slowly, but didn't know just how much her soul wanted him. On one side, her soul was saying one thing, but her obligations and loyalties to Eric said the total opposite. Was she a traitor to her fiancé by falling in love with the enemy? She was human after all and did she belong in a Fae world? Was she a traitor to human kind for that matter? This constant conflict kept plaguing her from going with her new love. It would have to be addressed sooner, not later, but for now, baby steps were in order.

Dyson was raptured by her scent and was lost in her loving kiss. It was a kiss of love. Did he want Kendra to say that she loved him too? That would be nice, but in the here and now, Kendra showed her love.

She pushed him back and took a couple deep breaths and looked away to compose herself. 'What am I doing?' she questioned herself. She was just confused. At the very least, Dyson was a good friend and partner on the job. That she had no issues with.

"Dyson. Love the roses. 2 dozen from the looks of it. Are you trying to score BIG with me?" Kendra slyly requested looking into Dyson's deep brown eyes.

"No but they do help me keep count," Dyson replied with a grin as well.

"hmmmmmm. I'm afraid to ask," Kendra seductively bit her nail on her index finger.

"One for each position we try tonight," Dyson replied almost laughing.

"Nice one D-man. You know I don't put out like a succubus but I can't fault you for dreaming," Kendra shot back snickering.

Dyson looked at Kendra up and down and then asked, "So are you part of the BPD now?"

Dyson then reached out and held onto an end of Kendra's towel which had a BPD crest on it.

"Don't get too excited Dyson. Jane and Maura were giving them out post operation, so I accepted. Also I just got out of the shower and I don't want to get my favorite shaggy doggy all wet," Kendra explained ruffing up Dyson's hair like a pet.

Kendra just took his hand and led him into the foyer. Upon closing the door, Kendra was taken into another deep caring kiss. She let it happen and finally they broke.

Dyson just smiled warmly at his life mate and Kendra returned it in kind. Dyson did see on the foyer table something that did catch his attention. It was a totem of sorts.

Kendra observed this and just replied, "Talan, the medic in Lauren's team gave that too me. He said that my great white owl spirit allowed me to see that which is hidden from others and allowed become a great detective but a sniper as well. He insisted it was the Inuk side of me."

Dyson mused on this point, "Didn't know you were part Native American. Well from your accomplishments alone, he is right. Either that or you are Fae after all."

Kendra just looked away, "It can't either be Dyson. I'm human and you know that. And as much as I would like to believe I have this owl spirit and trust it like the force, I still shot Eric when it mattered the most."

Dyson quickly brought Kendra into a hug and then told her soothingly what he just confirmed, "Kendra, STOP blaming yourself you DIDN'T MISS. OK?"

Kendra just pushed back on Dyson and scurried back a few paces upset, "Dammit, I'm not going to talk about this again. Sure I grazed his arm, but it should have NEVER happened. My fiancé counted on me to have his back and I failed him. End of story."

Dyson brought up his hands and pleaded, "Please Kendra. Hear me out this one time ok?"

"No!" Kendra screeched backing up more in fear. It was too painful for her to relive.

She kept on muttering no until Dyson yelled, "Your bullet ricocheted off the attacking shifter's breast plate! THAT is why the coroner's reports said that the bullet was TUMBLING as it went through Eric's upper arm!"

"Noooooooooo! I was FUCKING there Dyson. I know what I did!" Kendra yelled back now with tears streaming down her face. "GET out!" She roared commanding Dyson, her only friend to leave. If she relived that moment again, she didn't know its repercussions. The first time she pointed a gun at herself The second she felt better that 'Eric' knew, but at the same time, she refused to forgive herself because she admitted it was her fault. This time though, Dyson was so close to her that this would hurt and there was no telling what she might do. This could at the very least put a rift in their relationship permanently. The worst would be Kendra facing down the barrel of her own gun again.

Dyson knew how painful this was for her to face again but that is why he needed her to listen. He suspected but never had the proof until now after countless hours of research at the precinct and even at the Dire Wolf Archives.

Dyson pinned an angry livid Kendra to the wall and pulled out his phone and forced her to look at it. It was a reconstructed scene from the time Kendra fired that fateful shot. It was taken from records of her account as well as her teams account in addition.

Kendra look away, but Dyson hated to do this, but rotated her to face it making her look at it.

"Is this what it looked like when you fired that round which hurt Eric!" Dyson demanded forcefully even as Kendra was nearly kicking and scream to be let go.

"Yessssssssssss!" Kendra stopped struggling and broke into manic wails of sorrow and regret.

Dyson then pointed to a shifter that was about to reach Eric's open and dead side which he had no offensive attacks or weapons to counter it.

"THIS shifter here. DID you fire upon him."

"IIIIII missed Dyson… I missed!" Kendra collapsed into the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"Just ANSWER the question," Dyson roared. It really hurt him inside that he was doing this to his life mate, but Kendra was running from this ghost far too long that she refused to face it.

"YYYYYYYEeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!" Kendra yelled trying to escape again, but Dyson held her.

"Was he wearing small armor plates like these as you and your team described which is common for some shifters to wear on raids," Dyson demanded again.

"LET me go!" Kendra kicked but to no avail, but said, "YES you asshole!"

Kendra was close to her breaking point. She was reliving it and it hurt her now more than ever since it was her most trusted person in her life now interrogating and hurting her emotionally.

Dyson pinned Kendra back to the wall and then yelled, "Final question. Did you do a BODY shot and NOT a head shot on this shifter!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kendra yelled out and convulsed as her PTSD symptoms slammed into her with vicious unrelenting force. Since she was with Dyson she stopped taking her PTSD medication but it didn't means she was full cured. She just was able to normally push through to overcome and avoid a break down all together. She didn't want to face it again, but there she was, reliving in vivid detail the most painful event in her life center stage.

"Shit," Dyson muttered knowing that she was suffering a flashback and he pushed her there. He hugged her and held her close, keeping her safe until she rode it out.

Five shifters were closing fast on Eric, 3 were down a warehouse isle. Two stayed behind to feast on Pile Driver, the last member of his team in a hapless attempt to cover their escape.

Eric was now running backwards for his life and just kept spraying them with his MP5 to slow them down enough to rejoin Kendra's team who was also under fire but finding a way to escape.

Kendra cycled her Barrett .50 Caliber sniper rifle and fired a round quickly taking out a lead shifter.

She was really dizzy and wiped her eye as blood ran into it.

Then she heard a noise to her immediate left.

"SHIT! Enemy on top of us sergeant!" came from Brutis on her left as well rapidly firing his shotgun.

"Flanking us!" Skipper exclaimed form her right also firing his MP5.

Kendra had split her team up and she took a small detachment to help cover Eric and team's escape. The remaining team were hunkered down behind her under heavy cover 100 meters away ready to blast a hole into the wall for escape. She gave orders not to blast the hole just yet since who knew what was out there waiting for them. Backup need to come one sight first and for some odd reason their radios didn't work going out to the precinct and their radio which worked locally amongst the team had heavy static but managed to make them work switching to a nonstandard channel.

Kendra had issues concentrating, and lined up for the next shot and reflexively pulled the trigger. That took down a second shifter.

Eric disabled the third but Kendra knew more were coming for him. He just needed to make it 100 more meters to get to her.

A rattling from above her could be heard and Kendra rolled on her back knowing that a shifter was coming for her.

She tried to point her rifle up to the sound but a shifter already pounced on her and mounted her. Her head slammed into the floor since the shifter landed on her with all his weight.

Kendra almost passed out as she used her rifle which was across her chest to push him back.

He roared and snarled at her and charged his head forward above her rifle to bite at her.

Kendra barely had any space but managed to duck left and the shifter barely missed as she felt is breath and slobber to her right.

She had no way to draw her other weapons and even then, she was using all her force just trying to keep the shifter on top of her making her a meal.

He sat up and roared but it was enough space to swing the butt of her rifle into his face.

Upon contact, the shifter grunted and ripped the rifle from Kendra's hands and slapped her harshly several times. Even with a riot helmet without the face shield it hurt.

"Fucking cunt! You will live and make you my fuck toy!" he spat back between his attacks.

She had no idea what defense she was doing against this but managed to trap his hand against her helmet after another jarring slap. She trap his same side leg and bucked her hips hard which sent them rolling and with her on now on top before she dropped several elbows into his face breaking and shattering bones with each hit. She needed to get rid of him fast though and he had some sort of armor on so she grabbed her combat knife which was mounted just below her shoulder on her vest and slit his throat sending blood everywhere.

He bucked fiercely drowning in his own blood, but Kendra was already rolling toward her rifle.

She was bleeding out badly and now had several concussions. She could no longer stand due to vertigo from the hard slaps. Her team was yelling at her requesting to fall back, but she ignored them.

She was extremely dizzy when she picked up her rifle again and assessed the situation with horror. Eric was about 50 meters away and he just threw a shifter off of him and was already cut up badly from the former attacked. 4 more were coming in and one was running in quickly, faster than the rest and Eric didn't see him.

*STAY AWAKE* she told herself as her vision start to get foggy.

The room was spinning.

*AIM*

Her hand was quivering, but at 50 meters, the shot didn't have to be that accurate, however, the speed which the shifter ran was unhuman and it was hard to compensate for it.

She blacked out for a millisecond with blood running into her left eye, but she was aiming with the right.

She woke and reacquired the target but blacked out again. Eric only had a second left.

Kendra jolted awake, barely reacquiring the target through all the dizziness, blurry vision, and her body just losing too much blood.

*FIRE NOW!*

*BANG!*

Eric winced in pain and ordered on the radio, "Bravo team, FALL BACK NOW and egress immediately! Cerberus, DO IT! I love you!"

Kendra's heart sank when she missed, the shifter fell down on front of Eric but grabbed his leg bringing him to the floor as the other 3 started to rip him to shreds.

"Noooooooooooo!" Kendra yelled but she couldn't see Eric anymore. The 4 shifters overwhelmed her vision.

She aimed for one of the ones on top and briefly Eric bloodied face came into view screaming in agony and there was only one humane thing she could do. As painful as it was, she aimed for her lover and cycled her rifle, however the bolt didn't slide back forward.

Kendra's rifle was now empty.

She blacked out again, but awoke seconds later to see what they had done to him. A shifter was eating his heart and she could do nothing about it.

Helpless and hopeless, there was one more thing she could do as she heard shots and cursing to the left and right of her. They were about to be overrun too from the sound of it.

She needed to ensure the safety of the team but Eric already gave them orders.

"Fall back and egress NOW. I'll cover your escape." She radioed barely conscious clumsily reloading her rifle in tears. "Brutis and Skipper. GO Dammit."

They looked at her with concern but hesitantly obeyed.

Once out of view, she clumsily threw a smoke grenade to the lower level and turned on her thermal imaging on her scope.

*STAY AWAKE*

"I love you too Eric. I'll see you soon," she mentioned to herself barely cracking a smile. Her tears dried up and now her face was emotionless filled now with contempt and hate for those who just took away her love.

*stay awake*

*BANG*

Headshot

*BANG*

Headshot

*BANG*

Headshot

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

3 more were dead.

A shifter then slammed into her and picked her up. It then threw her over the railing sending her flying one level lower only 25 meters from Eric. She broke several bones in the fall and partially dislocated her right arm.

Death was coming as 4 shifters came into view. She could not draw her Glock with her right arm efficiently, but her backup weapon was chambered and ready on her left.

Nothing could take these things down Kendra thought aside from a headshot, and Eric, her lover was gone and she could only see a barely recognizable blood covered carcass left.

At this point she painfully sat up leaning against a pole and found that she had no more choices or time and therefore executed without hesitation.

She wanted all of the loss and pain to end and this would do it.

She pulled out her backup weapon and locked it under her chin and waited as long as she could but when she brought her gaze to Eric's body, she felt her heart constrict in agony at her failure to protect Eric in addition to the loss of her one true love that she pulled the trigger early.

There was no fucking way these things would take her alive.

CLICK!

Bad round.

Someone then reached from behind her and grabbed her and mounted her over his shoulder. It was Skipper.

"Cover fire NOW! Fall back. MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Carrot Top ordered plugging a shifter with his desert eagle like it was as natural as breathing.

"Nooooo!" Kendra spat out kicking as the team open fired with everything they had and dropped the 4 quickly.

She passed out again and regained consciousness still being hurriedly carried but exclaimed with renewed zeal, "ERIC! I swear I will come back and kill all these fuckers. They will be EXTINCT at my hands before I breathe my least breath on this earth!"

Kendra was still coming down from her flashback when Dyson asked her as calmly as he could, "Did you do a BODY shot and NOT a head shot on that shifter."

Kendra was a mess and just sat there sobbing in Dyson's arms but finally very weakly hissed out, "Yes. It was… was supposed to be a body shot. He was moving too fast and… and I….. I was so badly battered and was about to pass out. That was the best I thought I could do for my fiancé."

Dyson then hit play on his phone showing in slow motion the bullet trajectory coming out of her rifle going straight for where the shifter's heart would be assuming his constant trajectory toward Eric. But a strange thing happened. As the shifter came into range, he was running in at such a fast speed and angle that the bullet did ricochet since that shifter had on a small breast plate. From there the bullet went into a tumble and grazed Eric's arm. In this simulation the shifter was actually redirected slightly since the force of a 50 caliber round did that to anything it hit and as fate had it, she did remember that shifter ended up falling down beside Eric missing him totally. Kendra just always assumed that the shifter tripped.

The video played over and over on repeat and it did make sense finally. Now she could explain why she FELT like she was on target but ended up grazing Eric's arm.

Dyson just held out his phone for minutes while Kendra just stared at it. He knew Kendra was trying to fit this reality and match it up to her reality.

Kendra finally got it. All this time she was blaming herself for missing but now, not so much. She was on target and maybe Talan was right about the owl spirit she did possess.

Kendra finally looked down to the floor and spoke calmly, "Enough Dyson. Please."

Dyson put his phone away and helped Kendra to sit down on the stairs. Where does he go from here? He just forced Kendra to do something she wasn't ready to face. On top of that, he just assaulted her too in a way.

"I'm really sorry for doing that Kendra," Dyson apologized turning his back to her. She was naked after all since the towel on her was long gone once she started to kick.

Kendra had no idea what to say. On one hand she needed to thank Dyson for helping her see the truth. On the other, he forced his will onto her and she never allowed anyone to do that. Even Eric found other ways to reach her, but Dyson took a direct route today. Kendra did have to admit however, that had Dyson tried other less direct tactics, it probably may not have worked.

Kendra saw a dejected Dyson. He always played it cool, but now, she could see how much he regretted doing this but she came to the conclusion that it had to be done and the longer this awkwardness was in the air, the worse it got for both of them.

She finally recovered and threw caution to the wind. Dyson was an integral part of her life and this event shouldn't ruin it.

Kendra finally perked up the best she could and just cleverly jeered, "If you wanted me to drop my towel to see your life mate and human naked, you could have just asked instead."

Dyson gave a throaty exhale and just added, "Well 2 dozen roses didn't seem to do the trick."

"Stay Dyson. Please. I know I can be hard to deal with, but we can work this out. I... I really care deeply about you and I like where we are headed," Kendra admitted meekly walking up to Dyson and turning him to face her.

Dyson was still recovering when Kendra kissed him passionately, but this time she didn't resist or break it. It was through this Dyson knew that he was not only forgiven but more so, he made it closer to her heart. The hardened and jaded Kendra 'widow maker' Shaw did love after all and actions spoke louder than words.

They ended up falling into bed with one another not to have sex, but for once reconnect and get closer to one another on a psychological and emotional level. They may have been adversaries before, but now they were rapidly becoming one.

Kendra was now more at peace since among other things, the bullet that grazed Eric was ironically the same bullet the shattered her entire life. It was paradoxical that shifters ruined her life, but it was a shifter that was giving it back to her.

'Tamsin. You there?' Kara's voice whispered in Tamsin's head very early in the morning.

'Huh?' Tamsin opened her eye's groggily wondering if she was hearing things. She was having a sound sleep after all. Not only that, Tamsin realized that she was entangled with Bo in bed.

'Wake up. I need to speak with you ALONE. I'm just outside of your apartment door,' Kara said in a normal voice.

'This better NOT be a freaking trick Kara. What do you want,' Tamsin grumbled snuggling with Bo once more.

'I have Arin with me,' Kara stated after some time passed.

"What!" Tamsin popped up wide awake and stated out loud to which Bo just mumbled.

Tamsin composed herself and then thought back, 'I told you no tricks. Arin is NOT due to be reborn for a year and then some, so don't you pull this shit on me.'

'OOOOkkkkkk. Communicate to Arin right now and since she can't really use the link at this age, she'll tell me what you said. FAIR?'

Tamsin did feel a little more whole in sprit, but wanted to make sure, so she did her best to lock onto Arin and requested, 'Hey Arin, it's Tamsin, pinch Kara for me."

'OW! You bitch, you told Arin to pinch me? Uggg. OK you opening the door or what? We gotta talk this thing through and I want to stay off the link,' Kara relayed back.

'FINE. Give me a minute and I'll be down," Tamsin communicated back rolling her eyes.

She hated to leave Bo but never the less, she untangled herself and put on a t-shirt and loose shorts. She also grabbed destiny just in case. Kara was in Bo's order, but Tamsin still had reasons to distrust her.

Tamsin made it to the door and listened but heard a little girl's voice, "Is she coming! When do I get to see Tamsin and Bo! You made me get all dressed up for this."

Right then and there, she knew it was Arin so she opened the door and Kara just smiled smugly as Arin burst in and leapt into Tamsin's arms.

"SISTER!" squealed out in joy.

Tamsin felt relieved that she got to see Arin again and knew that if Arin was reborn now, she probably remembered lots of thing with their emotional attachments. That was good and bad.

It was good since Arin would be less likely to have a change in personality depending on who her assigned mother was and looking at this, it was Kara. Not really at the top of the list and in this case Kara was near the bottom.

"Arin! Gods it's good to see you again," Tamsin said with a large grin carrying her in twirling her around playfully.

Kara shut the door and just took a seat at the small bar and looked around for some liquid refreshment.

"The Twin Sisters for LIGHT and DARK are BACK! … aaaanddd…. 'We gonna run this town tonight!'" Arin exclaimed but sang a line in near perfect pitch from an older Jay Z song.

'Ummm before this reunion gets out of hand I need to talk to you and keep it down, this concerns Bo,' Kara communicated seriously.

"Shhhhhhh" Tamsin said putting het index finger on Arin's lips. "Keep it down, Bo is sleeping."

Tamsin loved the fact that Arin was back and kissed her on the forehead. Oddly enough, that wasn't like Tamsin from months back, but now she felt so it made her a radically different person.

"BO. The goddess of the new order is here!" Arin whispered looking around to make sure no one else heard.

"Yea, can you give us a couple minutes and then I will take you to meet her. Ok?" Tamsin requested and Arin nodded vigorously in an anxious fashion.

Tamsin put her down on the couch and pulled out her phone and put a game of rabid birds on. "Hey play this game for a bit and see if you can beat my high score."

Arin just nodded and started to play.

She did get bored after a time however and Kara and Tamsin were engrossed in talking about something serious in whispery tones at the bar. So she took matters into her own hands and snuck off to Tamsin's bed room.

Bo was still sleeping and was woken by a light scampering sound on the other side of the bed. It did stop however.

She thought she was dreaming but opened her eyes and looked about the room and reached out for Tamsin. Instead she just grabbed sheets. Where did she go? Bo decided to look for her Valkyrie and hence looked over the bed to see a small little blonde girl about 6 or 7 years of age bowing prostrate before her. She was fidgeting and quivering with impatience not looking up as if afraid to do so.

Bo furrowed her brows trying to process this and just requested, "Hi and who are you?" in a friendly manner. Bo was also reaching for destiny but didn't find it. She did however find Tamsin's backup dagger. The little girl seemed harmless, but you never knew.

The girl leapt up but was still on her knees. This surprised Bo at her energy alone but knew by the virtue of being with Kenzi, she was about to let loose a bunch of words.

Arin saw a womanly form sleeping and concluded in her gut this was Bo. She wanted to make a good impression but had no idea how to address her and even what to ask. All she knew was that she wanted to be part of her click. The woman woke up and Arin was afraid she did something wrong so like a good Valkyrie soldier, she fell prostrated quickly.

Arin dared not to budge until her goddess of the new order addressed her and when the woman asked who she was she finally spoke quickly and anxiously.

"I am Arin, daughter of Freya apprentice to Odin in the 3rd order, 4th division, 8th unit. Command me goddess of the new order. I am yours should you accept me into your group. I am better than my sister in 4, 1, 8 after all. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! With sugar on top, cherry and whipped cream and.. and .. and extra rainbow colored sprinkles!" Arin blurted out putting her hands together begging towards the end.

Bo was impressed and a weight lifted off her shoulders. ARIN. She was reborn like Tamsin said she would and was really a cute little dynamo. She had on black boots, dark grey jeans and a nondescript shirt but wore a small light blue leather jacket. It looked like Tamsin's but junior size. And to think Tamsin was like this too.

Bo smiled warmly with a wave of joy and Arin's jaw dropped like she remembered something and dropped back to her prostrate position and let out a small squeak in doing so. She was trying to impress her and Bo was flattered but knew she should give orders like a goddess so make Arin feel more at home.

First thing was first, she was naked under the sheets and rolled over to the other side of the bed to get cloths but all she found was one of Tamsin's tops and it would have to do for now. All her clothes were on the other side of the room. She turned around pulled the top offer her head.

Arin heard movement and curiosity got the best of her and looked up briefly to see Bo putting on her shirt with most of her back turned away but quickly put her head back down.

Bo then flung her hair over her shoulder and sat as stoically as possible in bed and looked on at Arin and just gently commanded, "Arin of 3, 4, 8. Approach and sit with me." Bo patted the side of the bed.

Arin immediately hopped into the bed facing toward Bo with her leg dangling off the side

Bo just reached out and hugged her tight and she felt Arin was stiff as expected but loosened up a little and Arin returned the hug.

Arin deduced for some odd reason, Bo was atypical of a god or goddess. She seemed less formal and what really took her off guard was when Bo just hugged her. She had no idea what to do at first since she wasn't trained to have emotions in all her life times, but she was remembering bits and pieces and they were coming to her loaded with feelings. That helped her immensely. She knew she could trust Bo and finally hugged her back.

Arin then briefly remembered hugging Bo for the first time. Bo was crying and she comforted her for an unknown reason. She didn't know why she did that, but she finally whispered into Bo's ear hugging her back, "Everything will be fine Succubus. I've got you now."

Bo melted and knew what Arin just said meant that she did have some memories after all.

They broke the hug and Arin then stammered out, "Gods, I'm sorry my goddess of the… I mean Bo…. Miss Dennis… CRAP! I'm sorry I called you by your species. Please don't kick me out of the super friends club… K?"

Bo just lightly laughed and rested her hand on Arin's shoulder and just said in a soothing voice, "Call me Bo, but I will accept succubus. Tamsin must have rubbed off on you. By the way, where is Tamsin?"

"Oh, talking with Kara in the kitchen. I was soo awesome I beat Tamsin's score in rabid birds on the second try. Too easy so … Booya! Then I got bored so here I am," Arin clarified as she scrunched her face.

Bo found that expression beyond cute and wanted to squeeze Arin's cheeks but resisted. Arin's mannerisms were dead on.

"Arin, how much do you remember of your most recent past life?" Bo asked with curiosity.

"Bits and pieces but it should all come back to me in a couple months to a year, but Bo, I am still SUPER DUPER awesome and don't you forget it! I invented awesome and then you take that out to infinity, times 2 plus 1. Tamsin my sister, she's just infinitely awesome but no times 2 plus 1," Arin animatedly reassured huffing out a laugh.

Arin then swapped topics, "So so so…. Am I in your group!"

"Well" Bo looked up rubbing her chin in faux deep thought, "First, Tamsin would have to be ok with it…"

"Yea yea yea…." Arin stated hopping up and down on the bed anxiously.

"And second ….. you'd have to pass my test right now." Bo smirked.

"Oh oh oh… what is it… Slay a dragon…. Kick some ass… what!" Arin popped up on her knees on the bed and kept bouncing taking Bo hands and impatiently shaking them as well.

"The test is," Bo grinned, "can you do Miss Mary Mac flawlessly with me?"

"Oh oh oh….. I OWN that! Bring it!" Arin squealed in delight clapping her hands excitedly at a fast pace.

Lauren was sipping coffee at her desk in the lab since she just completed a near flawless report on how Bo was able to sustain much less damage than Maura anticipated.

She just concluded in her report that both rounds from the shotgun had lower powder amounts since they were, she argued, custom loads. Lauren ensured that the lower powdered rounds still matched the spray pattern on the vest.

She had already done all the paper work for the hospital and also sent a copy to Doctor Maura Isles.

She still needed to send a report to Hale, the Ash, but that could wait a couple days since she had no time to talk to him and Bo probably didn't inform him that she was found.

She played with the idea of just picking up the phone and calling herself, but was jolted out of that thought when Kyle in the room with her yelled still in a dreamy but near lucid state, "Ang mga aswang! Nandito na!"

Lauren immediately told Talan to keep an eye on his vitals while she dialed Kendra.

Kendra did answer sleepily and just said, "Shaw."

"Kendra, it's Lauren. Kyle just yelled something different just now that you may want to hear," Lauren quickly mentioned.

"OK. Was it recorded?" Kendra asked.

"Yes, let me play that clip again," Lauren stated in a rush typing away at her laptop.

"Ang mga aswang! Nandito na!" the system replayed.

Kendra then quickly responded to Lauren in a serious tone, "Mahabaging Diyos! Lauren, keep your security teams INSIDE tonight. We might have several Aswangs we need to deal with out there."

Lauren almost dropped the phone, "MORE than one Aswang? Oh my lord no!"


	47. Space Time Continuum

Tamsin saw Kara pull out 4 bottles of beer on the small bar counter and immediately opened 2 of them.

"Wow, never knew there was a human brand called Raging Bitch. Nice name. For beer though, I'm kind of partial to Dark Belch. I should stop by and get you some from Evony's stash," Kara stated plopping down on a stool.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, "Well Bo got me that beer brand. It's ok, but Dark Belch is a little too bitter even for me BUT it does have a good kick to it."

Tamsin slowly slid into a stool and smirked, "But good luck getting in contact with Evony. She's still under lock and key."

Kara played with her bangs and aloofly mentioned, "Sleeping on the job Tamsin? Didn't you hear the latest from a couple hours ago? Evony has been released. Vex, it seems wasn't able to run the dark for the region too well, so he brokered some deal with her where they co lead. It was either that or Vex would have to be the ruler of the dark all by himself sooner not later after everyone abandoned him."

Tamsin usually tapped into the Valkyrie network and passively listened but she had not had an opportunity to do so since she just woke up. She would have to validate this information later she mused.

"So," Tamsin said getting direct and to the point, "why is Arin reborn almost a year ahead of time and who is her assigned mother?"

"I was summoned by both Odin and Freya to see them when I returned from my latest mission. When I did go to the throne room I overheard then arguing about you. Apparently they both know and accept that Bo will someday rule over Valhalla as the Goddess of the New Order," Kara informed formally.

"No fucking way Kara. That is not the Odin we know. He's up to something either that or you are playing some trick on me. Don't play me Kara. You may have been sworn into Bo's order but people like you never change and if they do it's for the worst," Tamsin growled slightly. She hated Kara too since she backstabbed Tamsin several times. She was loyal to no one, so needless to say Tamsin took what she had to say with a grain of salt.

Kara just quickly exhaled. Tamsin was right to distrust her but nor did she want to prove herself, but now was a good as time as any but it would mean that Tamsin would have to talk to Hildr face to face.

"Okkkkkk. If roles were swapped, I'd do that same Tamsin. Soooooooo aren't you going to ask me about my new hair style and how I got it?" Kara twirled her hair again.

"No, because I just assumed that someone you double crossed had a vendetta against you," Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

"Well, I did this to myself Tamsin. Long story short, I went to the hall to drop off some souls outside when I was contacted my Odin to see him. Hildr questioned my allegiance and I almost killed her and her fucking cronies that guard the Hall and the people that were worshiping your statue. I…. I was bound by the old code so I stood down voluntarily mid fight to pay homage to the goddess that created it and lay down my life for her. Valhalla. As an offering of peace, I planted my double sword into the ground and gave her my hair is my commitment to her. If you doubt the events at the Hall, ask Hrist and Hildr when you see them," Kara just smiled smugly.

Tamsin just analyzed this and just said in an unsure manner, "So you gave yourself to the mother of our world, Valhalla? Ummmmmm there is no such."

"Sure there is. It was written that as long as Valhalla was, the old code was. Also do you find it peculiar that Odin's and Freya's code tell us to be good stewards to her? Bo gave me a choice as your remember to follow her or whichever god I wanted. Today I follow both," Arin said taking a big swig of beer.

"You can't be a servant to 2 masters Kara. I can't take the chance you will betray me and I don't have time for your riddles either," Tamsin scoffed.

"Bo, the goddess of the new order required that I follow the old code and right now the old code is embodied in Bo. Why? Does Bo have another code? If not, I see no conflict," Arin stated again taking another big gulp.

Tamsin thought about this as silence came over them. Tamsin had every right to dismiss and eject Kara from Bo's order. Even kill her right where she sat because she could not only kill or betray Bo, but Arin as well. That would be Kara's motive.

How to break the deadlock required her to keep an eye on Kara and she communicated without closing her eyes as she drank to Hrist.

'Hey Hrist, it's Tamsin. Earlier, did Kara stand down from a fight voluntarily in peace and offer her sword and her hair in allegiance to serve Valhalla,' Tamsin thought out.

'Oh m..my GODS. T… Tam.. Tamsin, Missing Valkyrie, Bonded par…' Hrist thought back.

'HRIST, PLEASE! Just answer it!' Tamsin smiled as Kara.

'Yes. She was enraged by Hildr's challenge that said would betray Bo and engaged us all. She could have killed several of us, but she accepted her fate and knelt down mid fight in surrender even when we were about to kill her. She … she said that she served the old code and the goddess of Valhalla. BTW we saw Arin briefly. She is with Kara now and… it's unusual to say this, but Kara does seem to be a good mother to her. Kara is patient now,' Hrist thought back.

'WHO is her assigned mother?'

'Kara. Well it looks like it. I don't know if she is really the assigned mother though but she … ummm acts like it. I could be a trick, but I've been a mother to several, and… and… that is hard to fake.'

"So, what were Odin and Freya arguing about?" Tamsin asked Kara stalling for time.

'HILDR! I just talked to Hrist about the incident at the Hall with Kara. I also know she is following the old code. DO *YOU* TRUST HER?'

Tamsin had to ask Hildr. Not only was she there, she was part of Odin's order, and finally they were linked in the fact that they both felt.

Tamsin immediately felt Hildr via her emotions now and the answer was yes. That was a relief because if the answer was no, Tamsin would have to kick Kara out and it would probably be violent, if not for Bo but for Arin.

Kara thought for a moment and then just said, "You were praying to Odin and your voice could be heard echoing all over the room and hallway outside. You asked Odin not abandon you. Freya made it clear that you were the most powerful Valkyrie that was to guard Bo, his blood daughter, and not Arin, myself or any other Valkyrie. She made impassionate plea to give you your powers back."

"What? Freya asked that I get my powers back?" Tamsin registered in shock. Was Freya in her corner after all?

"Yep. Odin knew Bo was injured and said that he couldn't because you belonged in Bo's order, so it is up to her. Apparently, Odin could only give you the power to heal like a human since you didn't belong to him anymore," Kara clarified. "Wow this Raging Bitch crap isn't bad. It grows on you."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "And you believe what Odin had to say?"

"Yes actually. First he didn't know I was outside listening in. Second, he was actually at his wits end. He was flustered," Kara smirked gulping the last of the beer and opened a new one.

Tamsin was still on her first beer. Tamsin learned to moderate her intake since it was no longer her life she had to worry about. It was 'sleeping beauty'.

"So," Kara noted, "As to why I am here. Odin and Freya exchanged premonitions of the future concerning Bo. Bo would be overwhelmed by a 'sea' of Fae and she was losing. Second Freya had several where Bo cried herself to sleep with Destiny in hand, Oh yea.. there is it," Kara gestured to it since Tamsin put on the bar. "She was ready to end her own suffering with it."

"Shit," Tamsin exhaled putting her hand on her forehead, "Odin told me that no matter what he did, the dream kept happening. It was as if even being a god, not even he could stop it. And Freya, crap. The only way Bo would even attempt suicide is if I left her or I was killed. No way I am leaving her. FUUUUCK."

Tamsin knew there was a very high possibility now that she was killed. With just Odin's vision of the future, she may have been elsewhere. But with Bo crying to sleep, it was certain she was gone.

This was a raw deal for Tamsin. She felt so selfish for Bo bonding to her only to have Bo kill herself over her death. Her heart sank. Just when things were looking up and she could now at least have a human life span, here she was still stuck with only days, weeks or months to live and Bo was dumb enough to try to match it.

This was grossly unfair for Bo. It was one thing for Bo to fall in love with her, but for Tamsin to fall for a mark. Odin's daughter and trouble-maker extraordinaire? She knew better. She gave Bo her heart willingly and maybe that was a mistake. Sure, she still would not turn Bo in even though in an indirect way Odin was trying to keep her safe, but she should have just disappeared. It would have been better that way.

'Now what do I do,' Tamsin thought in misery, but Kara tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Tamsin, we can drink our miseries away later, but the REASON why Arin's rebirth was so early and she is here is that Freya told Odin that if something did happen to you, Arin would keep Bo strong and would continue on IF Bo was her mom. She claimed that a maternal instinct was about as strong as a Valkyrie bond," Kara concluded guzzling the beer and opening Tamsin's.

"So wait. YOU are not assigned to be her mom?" Tamsin asked following up.

"Yes, in the interim. The reason why I was chosen and not another Valkyrie was because I was the only other Valkyrie that swore fealty to Bo. Therefore IF Bo takes Arin in as her mother and both of you guide her, Arin will grow up knowing YOU and be bonded to Bo in some other fashion. Freya already knows that Arin promised you to protect Bo with her lives as well. Annnnnnnd finally, when Arin does grow up and then you move on due to your human attributes, Arin will stand in your place as a full Valkyrie. I must say, Freya did thing of everything, which I hate to admit," Kara leaned back in her stool and relaxed.

Tamsin thought that was a good plan as well, but needed all the other angles, "So what happens if Bo refuses to be her mother or it falls to me?"

"Weeeeeellllll," Kara looked up to the ceiling, "that means that I would raise and train her as my daughter as per my word I had given both gods, Odin and Freya. Look, I don't mind, but I am almost dead certain you have serious reservation on this and NO, Arin needs someone with a longer life span to teach her the ropes."

Tamsin then just blurted out, "Bo is so damn busy with her succubus booty calls and helping out her friends that I can't see her with kids of her own. This is a huge commitment and lifestyle change for her. I… I don't know Kara."

Tamsin hesitated but knew it was better to be blunt with Kara since Kara was on her same team.

"Kara, Hildr vouched for you just now…" Tamsin began but was but off when Arin just chuckled.

"Wait. Hildr TALKED to you?!" she said unbelievable almost spitting out her drink.

"No but, I felt her response when I asked if she would trust you," Tamsin cleared up.

"Wow, she's my harshest critic," Kara leaned forward resting her chin on her hand planting an elbow on the short bar. Honestly, she was quite surprised. That first, Tamsin knew how to FEEL Hildr's response and second, Hildr thought she could be trusted in Bo's order. Talk about flattery after all the wrongs she had done.

"Anyway Kara, you on a very short list of Valkyries I wouldn't trust to raise Arin," Tamsin started saying with caution.

"Wow, I feel the love Tamsin. I think I need a hug BUT no surprises there," Kara feigning hurt feelings and shock. She just waved it off.

"But if Hrist vouched for you as a mom, then it's ok for now so long as you are loyal to the old code AND I get to see her at LEAST weekly," Tamsin stated in a serious tone almost staring Kara down.

Kara didn't flinch but thought it was fair and solemnly nodded in agreement. She hadn't been the mother to many unless assigned. She avoided it since it was a hindrance and burden to her. Also, when she was the mom to Valkyries, her old self found it hard to betray them after they grew up. Yet another issue.

Now under the old code, none where a real problem.

Tamsin was still deep in thought about her demise. At least if Bo had to be strong for Arin as a mother, she would stay, but how that would hurt her. To consistently see and be with a person who is a splitting image of someone who passed. A bonded partner. That arrangement would be bitter sweet.

Tamsin just wanted to turn back the hands of time and just left when she could.

Kara heard a very faint giggle what sounded like it came from Tamsin's room. So jerked her head to look over to Arin and she wasn't there.

"Tamsin? Arin isn't on the couch, I think she is with Bo," Kara carefully noted.

"SHIT! I told her to stay put," Tamsin jumped off the stool and walked briskly to her room and listened.

Kara was close behind also being stealth.

"AWWWWW do over!" Bo exclaimed.

"OK succubus, but keep up with my mega fast reflexes. Miiiiiiiisss Mary Mac Mac Mac, Allllllll dressed in black black black. With silver buttons buttons buttons… " They heard and Tamsin opened the door a crack.

Bo was smiling brightly, beaming with joy. She looked like she too was a kid herself following along with the corresponding hand and clamping motions.

Tamsin never knew that Bo was good with kids, as Arin hopped up and down pointing out that Bo messed up. Bo then swept her up into a hug and tickled her a little, to which she squealed in laughter.

"Awwwwwww Okkkkkkkkk Arin of 3, 4, 8. YOU are in! Now that you are one of us, ya wanna know the SECRET handshake," Bo lowered her voice like it was a secret setting her down to sit in front of her.

"UH HUH, UH HUH, UH HUH! PLEEEEESE Bo," Arin pleaded speaking quickly yanking on Bo's arm playfully.

Kara and Tamsin were not both in awe of Bo. She connected with Arin in just the time they were talking and that was good.

Tamsin smiled broadly. From that moment alone she knew Bo could be a good mother and would teach Arin things that she learned the hard way. That meant that Bo could raise Arin just fine. Maybe not in the Valkyrie ways, but in her ways that Tamsin grew a respect for. Bo would impart the best of herself and Tamsin still had time to teach Arin the Valkyrie ways.

Valkyries really didn't have much of a childhood since they almost immediately went into training, but Bo would be able to give her a full childhood, IF Bo took her has her mother. Beside, Valkyries don't need to be retrained. Their fighting skills came back to them sooner or later. Additional training only made them more dangerous.

Tamsin and Kara entered into the room and stealthily walked up to the bed.

Bo just smirked tightly at Tamsin and giddily admitted, "Wow TamTam, and to think you where this CUTE and precious."

"Better enjoy it, 'cus she'll grow out of that stage in a couple months," Tamsin prodded back.

Arin just popped back up, "Hey mom, when do I have to be back in Valhalla to start to training?"

Kara who was standing to the side and just behind Tamsin just admitted with little emotion, "The day after tomorrow but we have to leave tonight since I have to do another mission for Odin. I'll need to arrange for another Valkyrie probably in your former order to look after you."

Arin frowned and pouted crossing her arms across her chest, "Awww Poopie!"

Bo just found it amusing how spirited Arin was, "Wow, now I know where she gets her stubbornness from," Bo playfully jabbed back to Tamsin.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes and scolded, "Arin, you know the rules. You need to obey your mom."

"Why can't I stay with my twin sister and the goddess of the new order?! She's a god right? So what Bo says goes," Arin agued with her arms still crossed sulking.

Bo just interjected knowing that Tamsin probably needed to talk to her first, "Arin, Remember that I needed to talk to Tamsin first? Can I get a moment with her while you wait in the next room and try to beat your own high score on Rabid Birds?"

"OoooooooooooKkkkkkkkkk," Arin just said getting off the bed dejected latching onto Kara's out stretched hand moping out the door. Kara closed the door behind her quietly.

Tamsin just broke the silence huffed out a laugh, "So Bo, already trying to corrupt my twin sister. Last time I checked Miss Mary Mac and Paddy Cakes were not moves I learned and perfected for combat," Tamsin jeered scrunching her face.

Bo just shrugged and patted the spot next to her, and Tamsin without hesitation sat down and before Bo even opened her mouth, Tamsin kissed Bo on the lips briefly and told her everything she discussed with Kara. She made a promise to Bo to tell her everything voluntarily now that they were bonded after all.

Bo just didn't say a word and let her say her peace. Bo knew how hard this was for Tamsin to just be an open book. Tamsin kept her secrets for so long it was just a reflex almost to hold information back or evade. In Bo's case, Bo would use to have to ask Tamsin directly sometimes before she got an direct answer. Not anymore.

Tamsin finished giving Bo all the facts and Bo nodded and asked, "What do you want to do Tamsin?"

Tamsin furrowed her brows in thought and just mentioned, "I don't know how much time I have left Bo. I can only assume I …. became a legend taking into account both Odin's and Freya visions. I WANT you to give me your word you will continue on even without me if that happens. GIVE ME your blood oath. As much as it hurts me to know that I can't be with you forever, I need you to continue to be that idealistic and stubborn succubus I first met."

Bo hesitated. She didn't want to face the very real fact that her bonded partner was going to die on her not much sooner after they bonded.

"Bo. PLEASE," Tamsin begged. She hated begging but she needed Bo to hold on.

Bo could see in Tamsin's deep green eyes how much this meant to her and it seemed like a dying request. She already agreed earlier to move on and love again but this time, Tamsin wanted something more concrete. As she was pausing, she noticed Tamsin shed a tear.

Her Valkyrie gave up everything for her with the full intent on keeping her alive and happy and it melted Bo to know that, Tamsin, now so human, was still doing the same even now in what could be the worst possible scenario.

Bo's muted expression broke to one of empathy as she wiped a single tear away lovingly from Tamsin's cheek and then held onto her hand looking into her eyes dead on, "You have my blood oath Tamsin…. th… that… I will continue without you no matter what happens."

Bo too shed a single tear but added, "I'm the unaligned succubus after all." Bo did her best to lighten it up and weakly smirk at the end.

"Whatever succubus," Tamsin snapped back doing her best to smile.

It was these conversations that both Bo and Tamsin avoided before, but as of now, they had enough love and bravery to tackle the hard issues together.

"So," Bo mentioned changing topic, "What of Arin? Freya's plan for me to be her mom seems to be well intentioned enough. I love and fully trust you Tamsin. What do you suggest, if you want to tell me?" Bo asked making sure to give her a choice so that the thrall would not affect her.

For an instance Bo mused that by Tamsin voluntarily telling her everything, the thrall really didn't really affect her. So how much of thrall was left that was keeping her in line from her jealous rage directed at Lauren?

"Emmmm. I know Kara has changed radically now following the old code and even her harshest critics are coming to her side. However, Kara being at the bottom of the barrel before at least, and the glaring issue with her inability to spend time with Arin due to her missions, kind of leaves Arin in a lurch. Normally the assigned mother can not only spend time with the young Valkyrie but also has a tight knit support system. Kara has neither. Don't get me wrong. From the looks of it, Kara will do her very best to support Arin to the point where she is independent, but it's not optimal," Tamsin asserted analytically.

Bo then asked, "Then why not assign Arin to a Valkyrie that can spend that time with her?"

Tamsin then hesitated and also added, "Bo, I want time with my sister too and that can't happen with any other Valkyrie and I also need someone more…. Permanent than myself that is with me," Tamsin frowned and looked away. She knew what she was asking of Bo and it was unfair to just thrust this weight and obligation on her but she needed to at least ask.

She was now asking Bo to become a mother. Granted Bo wasn't a Valkyrie by any stretch of the imagination, but Bo was the Goddess of the New Order in Valhalla which did allow her to take Arin as her daughter. As for the support system? She had the gang. Fighting skills? She would get all those back eventually but Bo had enough connections where she could still pull it off if additional training was needed. As for the rituals, ceremonies and traditions of Valhalla? Who gave a crap? Arin would grow up to be an independent thinker. She wouldn't be lemming like Tamsin who learned things the hard way.

Also if Bo was her mom, it would give Arin's promise to protect Bo with all her lifetimes more credence than just doing it out of her sister's request. Bo would still be protected by the best Valkyrie she could think of even after she was long gone.

Finally Arin would have 2 support systems, the sisterhood AND the gang. No other Valkyrie would be as privileged as Arin if Bo accepted.

Freya was right Tamsin brooded. The bond of a mother was almost as strong as the bond Bo and Tamsin shared now. It would keep Bo going. Freya was in her corner after all and she knew how to feel and navigate with emotions all this time. She just didn't display it.

Bo really didn't need to hesitate when she responded gently guiding Tamsin by the chin to look at her, "I would gladly be her mother only if you think I am worthy of such a task. We can raiser her together. OK?"

Tamsin just nodded quickly and hugged Bo tightly, "Thank you Bo." She said overjoyed.

"Tamsin, I love this new side of you. You tell me everything even when you know it may hurt me and I know it is not because of the thrall. So no, thank you." Bo murmured in the hug. "Please stay me forever Valkyrie."

Tamsin just held her even tighter. Bo's request for her to stay was a loaded one. How can she stop fate? Tamsin wanted to be with Bo but being stuck with her 24x7 would cramp her style. Also fate had a way of still coming true right when you did drop you guard.

"I can't stop fate Bo. If Odin can't and he's a god, what more me?" Tamsin murmured finally releasing Bo from the hug.

'Kara, Bo has accepted to take the role as Arin's mother. Thanks for taking care of her in the interim,' Tamsin thought out to her.

'Arin reflexes from what I can tell are top notch. She also feels more so than other Valkyries her age. She seems to be in tune with her emotions and deals with them quite well despite getting her memories back loaded with it. It's odd, we repress emotions and trained to do so, but Arin accepts them and works with them quickly without getting worked up. She's .. she's fit to be your twin sister. She's a… a… ummmmm' Kara thought back but couldn't find the right words. All the words she used in her vocabulary were harsh and void of any emotions. Now she wanted to say something nice and it had to carry the right sentiment.

Tamsin was still kissing Bo but that even got her attention, 'Just spit it out Kara.'

'Ummmmm she's good … no… nice… wait… CRAP….. ummm cute as a button?... ummm Dammit Tamsin if you repeat any of this I will kill you…. she's an absolute darling and judging by her reflexes alone is also worthy to be in the 3rd order. I'm actually disappointed… no….. SADDENED that I won't be her mom now,' Kara finally spat out still trying to play this new Miss Mary Mac game with her.

"Holy crap," Tamsin said breaking the kiss.

"What?" Bo asked curiously thinking something happened while they were kissing.

"I just told Kara over the link that you will be her mom and I expected her to be relieved to not carry the burden as normal. However, she just told me she was sad to let her go," Tamsin thought out loud.

"And all this time I was thinking that it was my succubus skills that impressed you," Bo jeered.

Tamsin's sheepishly grinned, "Sorry succubus, was multi-tasking there. Emmm would you rather not have me do that next time?"

Bo was flattered that Tamsin was so considerate of her feelings but loved Tamsin for who she was complete with all her idiosyncrasies and just pecked her on the cheek and mentioned, "You do what comes natural Valkyrie. I am sure I do weird stuff too that you overlook."

"Yea true. It happens more often than not," Tamsin scrunched her face at that confession but was also being sarcastic.

Bo then circled back in a serious tone and requested again, "Will you promise to stay with me forever?" Bo hugged Tamsin tightly not wanting her to go. The talk about not being able to avoid fate wasn't right. Tamsin was never a person that just gave up, but these visions of the future essentially sealed her fate.

Tamsin would find true love, become possibly one of the most powerful Valkyries out there, only to be taken out of the picture by some Achilles heel and Bo had a sinking feeling that she had something to do with it as well.

Tamsin knew by virtue of Bo asking her to promise, it meant she was avoiding the thrall effect and it also carried with it certain gravity to it that Bo need reassurance and closure.

"It's called fate for a REASON Bo. …." Tamsin huffed out.

"*I* choose my own fate and so can you Tammy," Bo interjected forcefully.

Tamsin just thought about it and just calmly retorted, "What if fate and choice happened to be one and the same? Where you willing chose it with or without the foreknowledge."

"That's not fucking choice. You would never choose to leave me willingly Tamsin," Bo pleaded grabbing her hands.

"Control is an illusion Bo. We think we can somehow control everything, but we have to face it, there are things out of anybody's, even Odin and Freya's, domain," Tamsin huffed out.

"NO! We will freaking find out what happened and avoid it! You're giving up on me and I don't accept fate. Our lives are a combination of BOTH fate and choice and *I* choose to not allow you to leave my side as selfish as that seems. I am commanding you to stay with me until tomorrow ceases to exist for us all," Bo roared in despair.

Tamsin just smirked back at the desperate succubus before her and just chided, "And fate takes commands from the Unaligned Succubus and Goddess of the New Order?"

"Tamsin, I may be Baby Fae to you and my opinions may seem to have less merit than yours when taking into consideration your life times of experience. But you are frackin' jaded," Bo argued getting agitated.

"There is an order to the entire universe Bo. You think you can bend and break every rule out there, but there are some that are immutable…" Tamsin puffed out in an exhale like it was a commonly known fact.

"The end of your life is *NOT* one of them! That is non-negotiable!" Bo yelled getting out of the bed turning her back to Tamsin.

"Gods Bo!" Tamsin yelled back throwing her hands in the air, "You'd sing a different story if you knew my full history! It's just so convenient to overlook all the shitty stuff I did in my past lives but the universe doesn't forget dammit with or without your forgiveness!"

Arin and Kara were just staring at one another. They had stopped playing their game since they could easily hear Bo and Tamsin argument loud and clear.

Kara just nicely said, "Hey Arin, let's take a walk ok?"

Arin just stubbornly stated, "No. Tamsin is my twin sister and we don't hold secrets from one another any anymore." Arin knew this already the second she was reborn.

Arin bit her lower lip and asked Kara unsure of what will happen, "Mom, will they be OK? They seem really angry at one another."

Kara had no experience in this field but thought it best to answer as honestly without hurting her daughter or former daughter, "Bo, the Goddess of the New Order, is a Succubus. That is how they communicate, with feelings. It… It takes a very special Valkyrie like your sister to be able to talk those same emotions back and still respect one another. They'll be fine my daughter."

"But… but how can they be ok? This is all negative energy," Arin furrowed her brows.

Kara was speechless. Arin was asking questions that were not only out of her domain, she was analyzing them critically. Normally as Valkyrie could care less about this emotional nonsense or shut it out. "They are bonded. They will always come back to one another. OK?"

Kara hugged Arin overriding her own training but it was what Arin needed and if Arin was going to be raised by Bo, she'd better be able to deal with these more complex emotions regardless. Kara really had no idea if what she said was true, but surmised that if Tamsin could stand to be around a succubus which was almost a complete opposite of a Valkyrie, the bond had to mean something since it still formed.

"How fucking gullible do you think I am!" Bo screamed jabbing a finger toward Tamsin, "Stop playing that tired song bitch! You even said that in the letter. Do you want to know WHY Trick just magically got out of our way?"

Tamsin just crossed her arms and shrugged, "Emmm because he knew you wouldn't listen and was hoping for reverse psychology to work?"

This snarky comment just riled up Bo even more as she just spat back, "Because I made a deal with Trick on your behalf. He promised to get out of my freakin' way *IF* I read every single book he had about Thomasina and the Twin Dark Valkyrie's evil deeds! So YES! I know everything darnit so STOP belittling me like I'm some kid! I CRIED myself to sleep when you were away knowing that you directly or indirectly killed maybe millions of innocent lives. You SPILLLED an ocean of innocent blood under my father and what hurts me the most is that YOU fucking knew better! Then to top things off, you took contracts for sole profit and greed doing what?!"

Tamsin didn't have to wait long at all as the extremely frantic succubus before her just continued and threw her hand into the air like something that just exploded, "Killing more innocent people! Finally, I'm not dumb enough to let you bond with me without knowing what I was getting into. I'm a brunette, not a fucking blonde!"

Bo just plopped on the bed sitting on its edge with her back still to Tamsin.

Tamsin then felt really bad for doing this to Bo, but just meekly mentioned knowing full well that it was a mere pittance to her sins, "I'm…. sorry Bo."

Bo crossed her arms and just was still seething with anger. Apparently Bo still had yet to get over it fully and needed more time. Tamsin just asked cautiously, "Soooooo why, knowing that I'm no good for you, did you pursue me? You had Lauren."

Bo just stated with a tear rolling down her face, "Because Tamsin, no matter how much I tried to break away from you. You were there for me when I faltered, no strings attached. I first thought it was all just a ploy to deliver me to my father, but NO. You gave a shit. You were unselfish and encouraged me, helped me reality check just MY ethics. *MY* ethics. Your Goddess of the New Order. You just knew the correct course of action and guided me to it without being overbearing or judgmental. It was great just talking to you because I knew that if you did the worst of the worst, you had to know what was right and just. I fed guilt free from others for the first time when I was in an active relationship with you. Not because you were inadequate for the task, but you knew what I was and helped me realize that feeding and true love were 2 very different things."

There was a long pause and Bo finally turned around to Tamsin and proclaimed loudly, "But my heart longed for you when you were away and WHO was I to cast you out for being evil because I'd have to face myself in the freaking mirror too."

Bo finally stood up still not done with her monologue and nearly yelled, "You think in only 2 dimensions Tamsin just like most of the Fae! EVERYTHING is over simplified and distilled into just 2 choices.

White,

Black,

Light,

Dark,

Good,

Bad,

Angels,

Demons.

Well screw all that! I'm telling you there are shades of GREY and every color in between!

There are Demons hidden amongst the Angels and in extremely rare cases there are Angels hidden amongst the Demons! And I KNOW I'm no Angel since I just fuck up shit with all the time with my good intensions alone.

I feel like that Demon among all the Angels!

Tamsin, I bonded with you because I found you that while you were no angel, you weren't a demon either. YOU were the ONE Angel amongst all the Demons and my compliment.

So DON'T give me the self pity crap about your past life. Like you said, past life, past tense. MOVE FORWARD.

You also told me in your letter that no one can change the past."

Bo exhaled and tried to get the best way to say it when Tamsin interjected.

"Bo, I am truly grateful for your forgiveness. I'm also sorry I belittle you and don't give you enough credit. Kendra told me the same thing," Tamsin mentioned softly, "I wish I could take back all the evil things I did, but my time machine kinda ran out of gas. I accept fate Bo because I have a lot to atone for."

"Then don't give up when you've already accomplished so much," Bo jabbed back, "I can change the PAST. We all can Tamsin! What we do today affects the here and now and hence will change the future, but what you fail to realize is that when we do this….. It CHANGES how we view the past as result. Tamsin, you are a product of your past and I don't want to bond with and angel. I want to be with YOU. ALL of you."

Bo then knelt at the foot of the bed in front of Tamsin and pleaded, "I know you kept me at a distance initially because of all the demons you hide inside, but I know them all and I have them too. While I don't condone what you did in your past life, you have changed for the better and follow my banner and that is payment enough. I Love you, so PLEASE STAY. Fight. Choose to remain with me."

Bo never felt so needy in her life. Karma or fate had to out for Tamsin and Bo needed more time to figure something out. It looked like more research was needed in Trick's library after the wedding. Bo also came to the realization that she may need to talk to Odin and Freya since they seemed to have critical pieces of the puzzle, but that had to be as a last resort.

Before Tamsin knew it within a span of minutes, Bo had transformed from a raging mad succubus to a goddess enforcing her wisdom against the universe to a very vulnerable human now cowering in utter ruins requiring something that wasn't necessarily hers to give. Tamsin felt really dizzy at this turn of events and much of what Bo said was true. It was a rarity to have such a young Fae know so much about life and wielded her power well in addition. What kept throwing her off was how human and vulnerable Bo was despite being a goddess.

It broke her heart to see Bo like this now. They were bonded now and Tamsin wasn't going anywhere by choice. But Bo had become so dependent on her, Tamsin realized, that she at least had to be that pillar of strength too for the succubus to continue.

Tamsin felt her face get red at Bo kneeling before her and just finally said, "Bo. I will fight against the whole world and universe for you. Fate better watch his back since he obviously didn't know not to fuck with a Valkyrie."

That was the best that Tamsin could do as she could not guarantee that she would be by Bo's side but apparently that was all Bo needed to hear that she'd try.

Bo leapt up and tackled Tamsin who thought it was some sort of ninja move and immediately rolled on top of her and restrained her out of reflex.

Bo just giggled and cooed all reenergized, "I love you Tamsin. Do you always wanna lock me up when I'm over joyed?"

"Whatever succubus," Tamsin huffed out a laugh and lightly planted a kissed on Bo's inviting lips. Tamsin then backed up and then helped Bo up too.

Bo then asked with her puppy dog eyes, "Tamsin, will you sing just one song for me?"

Tamsin scrunched her face, "I don't sing Bo."

"Yea right, so were just talking to Kendra on the mezzanine at the church?" Bo challenged.

Tamsin just gave up and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I was doing a favor for Kendra but I stopped singing several life times ago. I'll do my best but just don't laugh. What's the song?"

Bo just stated bluntly, "Memory from the musical Cats."

"Uggg," Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"What my Valkyrie, you don't know that song?" Bo inquired grasping her arm in reassurance.

"I kind of do, BUT," Tamsin said scrunching her face, "I hate musicals since they NEVER happen in real life. Take the Phantom of the Opera for instance. If there's a fucking pissed off ghost in a theater, RUN away idiots and don't stick around to find out. But Noooooooo. Instead some girl's gotta stay around and sing something to the effect that the Phantom of the Opera is there. Well no fucking shit! RUN forest RUN!" Tamsin just chuckled at the end.

Bo giggled as well. What Tamsin said was true but her take on Broadway plays were so typical of her and hilarious at the same time.

"Oh please sing for me TamTam. Just this one song for me," Bo pleaded.

"Nope. Besides, I know the melody but not the words," Tamsin mentioned trying to wiggle her way out of it and offered, "Why don't I just sing the Ave Maria. It's a tried and true secular classic of mine."

Bo just ignored her and reached for her phone and typed quickly and in less than 15 seconds pulled up the lyrics then waved it on front of Tamsin, "Hey, new invention call the internet Tammy."

Tamsin frowned.

"Please Tasmin, it would mean a lot to me my Valkyrie and Angel of the dark," Bo pouted.

"Fine," Tamsin rolled her eyes to the ceiling and took the phone.

Tamsin never sang for a private audience before. She hopped out of bed to stand in front of Bo and cleared her throat.

Bo was like an eager kid and decided to lay tummy down on the bed with her right arm propping up her head with an attentive look. She knew she was in for a treat.

Tamsin played the tune in her head and sang, a little nervously at first since she was singing for Bo and not to some faceless crowd.

"Memory, all alone in the moonlight

I can dream of the old days

Life was beautiful then

I remember the time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again

Every street lamp seems to beat

A fatalistic warning

Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters

Soon it will be morning

Daylight

I must wait for the sunrise

I must think of a new life and

I mustn't give in

When the dawn comes

Tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin

Burnt out ends of smoky days

The stale court smell of morning

A street lamp dies

Another night is over

Another day is dawning

Touch me,

It is so easy to leave me

All alone with the memory

Of my days in the sun

If you'll touch me,

You'll understand what happiness is

Look, a new day has begun."

Both Arin and Kara stopped the game they were playing again and just listened to Tamsin.

Kara knew that Tamsin and Arin both use to sing as a part of a choir for Odin and Freya, but those days were long gone as the need to collect souls took precedence over more formal celebratory events not directly linked to it. All Valkyries could sing to a degree, but when you were part of THE Choir in Valhalla, it meant you were beyond good. You were the best and practiced to become so. When Arin and Tamsin were there, they were inseparable as new Valkyries to the order and rumor had it, they were the best in the choir.

Now Kara got to hear Tamsin for the first time and was moved. Not only did Tamsin sing it perfectly, it had a presence to it that she couldn't quite explain. Kara could not only hear the words, she felt it.

Kara knew that this song was from a play where the character, a much older cat, was reminiscing about her younger life where she had everything only to end up being a shadow and now deposed relic of herself towards the end of her life. The song did end on a happy note as the cat was ok with this since 'tomorrow' promised a new life of happiness. It was all the reason to hold on for tomorrow.

Arin was in awe of her sister and if her sister could sing like that, then could she? Arin turned to Kara at the conclusion, "Mommy, will I ever sing that well?"

Kara just grinned. Had she been her former self she would have down played and put down Tamsin's singing ability, but now, Arin was her own and needed to build her up, "You will. You were with Tamsin in the Valkyrie chamber choir many lifetimes ago. I heard you were the best out of all of them."

"Were you ever this nice Mommy? I don't seem to have memories of that," Arin asked since she knew every memory that was trickling back about Kara was a bad one.

Kara just hugged Arin and laughed lightly, "I swore fealty to Bo and the creator of the old code. My… my PRIORITES have changed radically since Bo healed me. Besides, you can only play the bad guy only so many times before you prefect it, so now it's time to take on another role."

Bo was beyond speechless. Tamsin did sing with both power and emotion and by the gods of Valhalla, she wasn't a weapon of destruction any longer. Tamsin was beauty, both inside and out.

Bo wiped away a couple of tears that fell because Tamsin just managed to move her heart yet again and for a moment thought her assessment of her being an angel amongst the demons was wrong. She was just an angel.

Tamsin couldn't believe that Bo tricked her again. By the second stanza she knew she was in trouble. That's what she got for not knowing the words off hand but did her best to sing it. Then something magical happened, when she sang it, she believed it and filled with hope. The song moved her jaded soul and it changed her.

It was one thing to just say it, but sing it? That was the same as proclaiming it to the world and making a commitment to follow through as well.

Tamsin finally concluded and plopped down next to Bo both ticked off and embarrassed that she managed to be duped again but at least it was Bo, her bonded partner that did it.

Bo could not help herself and just had to kiss Tamsin all over gently on her face and just murmured in an almost inaudible tone, "I surrender my angel of the dark. I don't care what the past says about you, IT'S WRONG. Thanks for giving me your word that you will fight for us until tomorrow ceases to exist."

Tamsin put her arms about Bo and there they sat silently but Tamsin finally replied softly, "You tricked me again Bo. I … I just never knew surrender could be so sweet."

Bo just mumbled back, "Ditto."

Silence engulfed them for a time until Arin's giggle could be heard outside probably from a game.

Bo just wacked Tamsin's arm lightly and changed topic with a coy grin, "OK, Arin and Kara have been waiting so, let me get dressed and let's get out there."

"Juussttttt a couple of ground rules when dealing with Arin," Tamsin mentioned helping Bo out her shirt which was really hers anyway.

"And they are?" Bo put her arms over her head allowing the shirt to leave her person.

'Wow, I could get use to this,' Tamsin though taking in all of Bo's naked form. Bo just acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"First as you already know I am EXTREMELY protective of my younger sister and I just forgave you for deflowering her SEVERAL times before. So…. Rule number one," Tamsin announced.

"No succusex around Arin until she is of full adult age."

Bo just nodded.

"Sooo that means that IF you need your fix, feed yes, but undressing, ripping clothing off, defiling, sacking, heavy petting, pillaging, dominating and raping your Valkyrie or other intended feed is a BIG no no while she is around," Tamsin smirked knowing that Bo would grudgingly agree.

Bo frowned and bit her bottom lip. She loved doing all those things to Tamsin and more and to not do it, was going to be a challenge. She just nodded slowly at the gravity of the situation.

"Two, when Arin is of age, you take care of the birds and the bees talk even though it will come back her anyway but DON'T show her advanced succubus techniques. AKA nothing slutty you understand. Arin will probably remember enough moves as is from her past life."

Bo just nodded looked to the ground like she was being scolded.

"Three, I get final VETO power what she wears. I don't need that Goth Pet of yours showing her all the different shades of black she can put in her wardrobe among other things and I don't need her showing off more skin than clothing," Tamsin voiced looking up in the air to get more rules.

"Four, she needs a rigorous training routine since she IS a 3rd order Valkyrie. I will train her at first, but I dictate her training and who she trains with at the very least 3 days a week which I still think is rather minimal," Tamsin looked at Bo and Bo just looked up at her and nodded once more meekly.

Tamsin knew that Bo was feeling the very real pressure of being a parent and she was after all reading her some sort of riot act so she decided to end on a positive note.

"Finally, you will be Arin's sole guide on life. Arin will have emotions unlike any other Valkyrie. You will teach her how to deal with her emotional stresses and still make sound decisions. Be her mother, counselor and guide. Have her learn to be a leader of many and have your ethics and standards. I need you to be there when she succeeds and becomes the great Valkyrie I know she is, but more importantly, I need you to be her rock when she falls. Give her what I didn't have for the longest time, an extended loving family," Tamsin concluded with a click.

Bo looked up and Tamsin and smiled in earnest. It turned out Tamsin asked for so little and since she got everything else. She was actually honored that Tamsin trusted her that much.

"Do you agree to everything my succubus?" Tamsin queried.

"Yes," Bo smiled confidently and kissed her.

'Kara, take Arin for a walk at the kids park across the way, keys in the junk kitchen drawer. Need to talk a little business with Bo for 10 minutes,' Tamsin thought out mischievously.

'OK, you sure that is enough time so satisfy her appetite?' Kara quipped as she was now teaching Arin a game of reflex which all Valkyries do to sharpen their acuity and skills. Arin was really good at it.

'Yep.'

"Thank you," Tamsin murmured out seductively kissing Bo on her neck ghosting her lips down Bo's jugular.

Bo immediately and unconsciously tilted her head back to give her Valkyrie access to everything.

"Thank you," Tamsin said again softly kissing the base of her neck.

"Mmmmmm" Bo purred out softly.

Tamsin then paused at her color bone , her lips just barely touching it, breathing on it heavy. Bo arched her back expectantly and Tamsin backed up.

Bo was in lala land, Tamsin had learned her well. Too well. By Tamsin not giving her what she expected it was sending her other senses in over drive as she closed her eyes hapless at what this warrior was doing to her.

Tamsin then planted a quick light kiss onto Bo's collar bone, and just mumbled again, "Thank you."

Bo arched her back more to which Tamsin pushed her back gently into the bed.

Tamsin was kneeing next to her as she planted another light kiss lower toward her now firm nubs. "Thank you."

Now Tamsin's other hand was ever so lightly touching her ankle and it was moving up

"Ahhhhhh," Bo left out a muffed gasp trying to suppress her noises from being herd by Arin.

"TamTam," Bo hissed out grabbing as much sheet as she could, "Arin might hear. You said…."

Tamsin hovered over her tip and just sweetly asked, "I said You Bo." Tamsin then whacked Bo's harden nub with her tongue.

"Ahhhhh," Bo mewed out yelling into a pillow next to her.

"But I… can do WHATEVER I want, YOU have just have live with it, but just relax and let me show you how grateful I am," Tamsin said in a husky voice her lips encircling her tip and her other hand heading quickly to the castle gates.

"Fuuuuuck!" Bo stifled her yell into the pillow again.

"And Bo, I have a huge surprise for you," Tamsin cooed out entering Bo and switching to her other tip pulling Bo in close to her.

"Uggggg, please, end this," Bo pleaded.

Tamsin then smiled and in a seductive voice just inches from her ear, "After you kept dominating me and I you, I learned ONE thing when we stopped doing that to each other."

Tamsin then started to bring Bo to her crest but slowly. "I learned how to be gentle, kind and most of all, how to LOVE. I love you for just being you."

Bo wanted to just aggressively dominate her Valkyrie but Tamsin was doing something radically different. First of all, Tamsin was saying 'thank you' after each kiss. This was unlike her and second Tamsin was kissing her with upmost care. Tamsin was expressing love and not sex. Bo just melted and let her.

Bo came to the precipice slowly as if walking up to it and then Tamsin gently allowed her to crest.

Lovingly.

Bo didn't scream but controlled her peak and hugged Tamsin in a vice-like grip.

She floated back down to earth and Bo kissed her Valkyrie and angel of the dark, now returning the favor.

"God I love you TamTam," Bo cooed nipping her ear lobe and her hand sliding into the leg hole of her loose shorts. "Ummmm no underwear Valkyrie? I love it."

"No time to slip some on… Goooooooooods," Tamsin exhaled smoothly as Bo's finger worked her bring her to the edge gradually as well.

Tamsin crested quietly, but when she was descending she felt Bo's charm flow into her. It wasn't strong, but it was just enough to allow her to glide down from her peak slowly.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkk" Tamsin whispered out with every breath grabbing onto Bo.

After all was said and done, Tamsin just locked onto Bo's mesmerizing brown eyes and just said all exhausted between several breaths, "I… I… I *LOVE* you Succubus."

"God you're fucking amazing my angel. You had me as soon as you pulled those succubus type moves on me at Tricks place. I love you too," Bo confessed solemnly. This was also probably the first time Tamsin didn't say her signature phrase, 'I hate you' after sex. Of course that really meant that Tamsin loved Bo but felt embarrassed by the fact that Bo had so much control over her. Now it seemed that Tamsin was ok with Bo having that much power over her. Tamsin was giving all of herself to her and it was really a sweet gesture.

Tamsin really found it heart-warming that Bo was calling her an angel. She deserved no such title, but at least the person's opinion that seemed to count the most thought so.


	48. Who's Your Mommy?

No sooner had they gotten dressed and ready to go and talk to Arin, Kara and Arin came back from the playground.

They ordered lunch from coincidentally, General Fei's Carryout, and just had a great time eating in with great company. Bo made sure to answer the door and loved getting the free food discount and chi reload as well.

Finally after lunch the conversation started to wane when they heard a knock at the door.

Everyone just looked at each other and Tamsin, Bo and Kara grabbed their daggers, while Arin grabbed a sharp kitchen knife.

Tamsin approached the door and then heard a distinct unmistakable voice, "Yo BoBear and Detective Slaminson, I know you're in there, I can hear you laughing from like down the hall."

It was Kenzi.

Tamsin opened the door still a little cautiously, and Kenzi just skipped right in and took Tamsin's seat at the bar like she was expected and hugged Bo.

Tamsin just scoffed and summarily went around and stood at the other side of the bar and just mentioned, "Soooo short stack. What brings you and no doubt your annoying quirks to MY place?"

Kenzi just cradled her head on the hands and leaned forward on the bar saying nonchalantly, "I missed you guys, so can't the mighty Kenzi-nator just pop in for a visit?"

"You're Kenzi!" Arin said popping off the stool and ran over to her excitedly.

"Emmmmmmmmmm, Bo Bo, did you start some sort of Valkyrie day care as a side business and consulting with her mom right now?" Kenzi stated shifting eyes between Arin and Kara.

"I'm ARIN of 3, 4, 8, Daughter of Freya, Apprentice to Odin! I hear you have THE bestest parties with ice cream at your place all the time! Is it true?!" Arin asked with eyes big as saucers.

"Holy reincarnation Batman! Arin! Come 'ere and give momma Kenzi a hug," Kenzi's face lit up as she outstretched her arms wide then pulling Arin into a hug rocking her.

They parted the hug and did Bo's secret handshake crisply.

"Arin just say when and we can plan it together, K?" Kenzi responded to which Arin just grinned running in place.

"Goodie, goodie goodie! Paaaaaaaartay!"

Kenzi then put up her hand like a signal for everyone to stop, "Waaaaaaiiit a sec. Arin, I thought you were with the 15ith Order."

"I was. But Odin promoted on the SPOT due to my fighting awesomeness. Now I'm better than even Tasmin of the fourth 'cus lower the order the more awesome they are. Right sis?" Arin exuberantly blurted out.

"WHATEVER," Tamsin just droned out but changed her tune quickly when Bo whacked her arm lightly. "ABSOLUTELY correct. I'm soooooooo happy for you Arin," Tamsin clarified with faux glee to which she just look over to Bo and smiled saying without words, 'happy now?'

Tamsin liked the sibling rivalry, but Bo acted like her mom and that was reassuring.

"Well HECK yea Arin! Party time it is, help me plan it but get permission from your … emmmm mom?" Kenzi questioned.

Kara then just stood up and introduced herself shaking Kenzi's hand, "Kara of 3, 4 8, with the dark, humble servant to the creator of the old code. I have also sworn fealty to Bo Dennis, goddess of the new order."

Bo then put her hand on Arin's shoulder to calm her, "Arin can we talk?"

Arin just nodded as her face turned serious. She knew Bo was going to say something big but she didn't know what.

"I need to give you a choice," Bo said kneeling down to see Arin eye to eye, "Your mother is currently Kara and I know she is doing the best she can to raise you but she has obligations to fulfill for my dad Odin which will limit her time with you. I know Kara has more experience as a mother, but I can be your mother if you wish. Tamsin will also be with me to teach you the Valkyrie ways. So it's not something you need to answer….."

"YEEEEEEES!" Arin interrupted lunging forward hugging Bo.

Bo hugged her a little unsure at first since she was surprised by Arin's quick response.

'Oh darn, she didn't even flinch on the choice,' Kara thought to Tamsin somewhat sarcastically, but also partly serious. Arin was growing on her after all.

Arin then pushed back and realized she did things too hastily and immediately genuflected before Kara, "Mom, you have done nothing but great things for me and I appreciate everything you have done. I humbly request that I stay with Bo as my new guardian and mother. If… If… you are ok with that."

'She did flinch and she's asking you in earnest Kara. You can say no and I know she will stay with you,' Tamsin thought back.

In Valhalla if you switched mothers, it was nothing big. The child would just kneel in respect to the former mother and go with the new one but here Arin was ASKING. She had feelings and was acting on them correctly. She was executing a combination of tradition with a human emotional twist and that was interesting in a good way.

Kara was speechless. Arin really thought she was a good mom. She only had a short time to spend with her and apparently in that time, even with no parties and laughter all the time, Arin knew Kara was genuine in her acceptance to raise her. She had to respond with feeling and that was out of her comfort zone but finally said with a smile, "Bo and Tamsin will be able to look after you better than I can. ….. ummm …. Thank you Arin for being… ummmm so considerate of my feelings."

Arin just hugged Kara and then ran to sit next to Bo.

Kara then thought back to Freya and Odin, 'Bo is now Arin's new mother.'

A moment later Freya responded, 'That was fast. Excellent work Kara.'

Odin then just responded, 'Good. Join 4, 1, 8 tonight for a nighttime campaign.'

'Will do,' Kara responded to just Odin.

"Cool beans, so like did I drop into a Valkyrie convention or somein'," Kenzi stated picking up some chopsticks grabbing from Lo Mein stuffing some on her mouth. "Yummmmmm!" she muffled back.

"Oh, yes, help yourself to some of the food Goth Pet," Tamsin sarcastically quipped while doing a sweeping motion with her hand across the food.

They just continued to banter on and Bo found it odd that Kenzi drove out of her way to be here.

Tamsin soon just stayed at the bar with Kara and Kenzi and Arin were playing card games on the coffee table.

Bo strolled over to the couch and asked Arin, "Hey Arin, can I sit in for a game with Kenzi while you get ice cream for Kara, Tamsin and yourself?"

"Yea!" Arin exuberantly scampered off to the kitchen.

Kenzi just collected the cards and reshuffled the deck and didn't make eye contact with Bo and just mentioned, "What's the game Bo Bear."

Bo just stroked Kenzi's upper left arm and just soothingly mentioned, "Are you ok Kez?"

Kenzi just looked down like she was depressed and just tried to act normal dealing the cards for solitaire, "Yea, I'm OK Bo. Just came back from hanging out with Casey and Amanda ya know."

"OK," Bo just listened.

"And we were just out there flexing our Kitsune muscles," Kenzi mentioned still dealing the cards.

"And," Bo coaxed with a look of concern.

Kenzi just gave up and looked Bo dead on, "I'm losing my powers. I'm reverting back to being a human. I could no longer keep up with Amanda or Casey today. I just ya know, kind of feel bummed." Kenzi frowned.

Bo put her arm around Kenzi and just muttered holding her tight, "I told you before Kenzi, you don't need to have Fae powers to be awesome. Look at Tamsin when she first became human."

"Yea I know….. I…. I need another boost but Massimo won't deal with me anymore. Even when I offered to pay. He said he would think about it if I delivered You, Kendra and Tamsin to him dead," Kenzi looked down again ashamed of herself.

Bo knew that Kenzi thought about it and she felt the shame, but kept holding her tight. "Kenzi, do you need your powers that bad? I love you just the way you are, no Fae powers needed. I fell in love with Tamsin not for her Fae powers, but for her. Tamsin would gladly trade her powers right now for more time to be with me and the gang."

"Yea but Tamsin already lived thousands of years, and I get to barely even register on that scale," Kenzi shot back upset.

"It's the quality of time, not the quantity Kenz but would your powers given you more time?" Bo asked.

"It would have given me several hundred years," Kenzi shed a tear. "I want to be with you guys and…. You're my family. I left my biological ones a long time back."

"And you still are part of our family Kenz," Bo rubbed her back. "What can I do?" Bo finally offered.

"I want my powers BACK," Kenzi spat out somewhat angry in a shaky voice. She was mad. She took her powers for granted and now she was on her way to becoming an ordinary human again. She also immediately felt selfish to just hoist this onto her sister and darted her glance away from Bo and everyone else.

Bo just smiled and nodded in understanding, "I'll talk to Laruen and Tamsin. I'm SURE something can be done. I PROMISE. In the meantime, I need help with my daughter."

Bo felt really odd saying the word daughter but it was fitting. Also Bo needed a way to distract her

Kenzi just wiped her face clear of the tears with her makeup smearing a little. But managed to smile, and laugh a little, "Your *DAUGHTER* Arin? Sure Bo Binator, What cha need?"

"Well Tamsin and I have to pack for Lauren's place since we will be there for a couple of weeks. Can you take her out shopping and get her clothing that TAMSIN would wear then join us at Lauren's later today. As a matter of fact stay a couple days with us. I hear she has a kick ass place," Bo clarified.

"Yup. So get Arin boring clothing. Gotcha," Kenzi giggled.

Bo was happy that Kenzi was feeling better but questions as to WHY Massimo wanted Kendra and Tamsin dead too surfaced. Bo was a no-brainer since everyone wanted her dead in one way or another. This combination was out of the ordinary.

Kara's cell rang and she answered it snappily, "Hey Carrot Top, what's up? Na just hanging at Tamsin's place in district 69. Oh. You're off duty in a couple hours? Well I don't need to be on the job until much later today. Yea… OK. See ya then. Later."

Tamsin and Arin just giggled looking at one another like school kids ease dropping.

"What?" Kara mentioned nonchalantly. "Jason wants to meet for a movie and dinner since I don't need to do Odin's bidding until later tonight."

'LOTS of thing we can do in the very back of the theatre when the lights go out,' Kara thought to Tamsin.

'Kara, I thought you only do one night stands for fear of getting attached? Kendra told me about the girl friend thing you pulled at the 69th that almost got someone killed,' Tamsin smirked tightly.

'Well YOLO right? Giving this relationship thing a whirl. Besides, Carrot Top is really wild, dangerous, and crazy all around, so kinda my type. He's ok with an open relationship sooooo… win win for everyone,' Kara replied over the link.

"Awwwwww cooooome oonnnnnnn," Arin mentioned shaking Tamsin's arm frowning, "I know you guys are using the link. Clue a sister in."

'I'll tell you later sis, ok?' Tamsin thought to her.

Arin just smiled as Kenzi came up and put her arm around Arin's shoulder.

"Hey Arin, your mom wants you to go shopping with me to get you some necessities and some clothing from the Tamsin boring line," Kenzi informed. "Then we'll tag up with your mom and sister later today, ok?"

Bo just knelt down and put her hands on Arin's shoulders and reassured, "You're staying with us at a sort of vacation destination, so I want to you go with Kenzi and then meet us there. We'll have plenty of time to plan all the fun stuff you want to do there later."

"OK mommy," Arin nodded taking Kenzi's hand.

Kenzi forgot about everything when Arin took her hand. Arin was her kid too in a way.

"Hey, wanna ride in my sports car Tesla?" Kenzi offered Arin with a thin smirk and a wink.

"Can it go faster than the Batmobile?!" Arin asked urgently.

"Yep it probably can!" Kenzi reassured as both of them and said brief good bye and skipped out.

"Later mom!" Arin yelled not even looking back trailing behind Kenzi.

"Don't cry Kara, you can visit her any time," Tamsin teased but was also part serious.

"Eat me Tamsin," Kara shot back. "This feelings crap is really messing with me. I've never seen a Valkyrie kid so …. So … so bright and expressive I guess."

Bo then just put her arms around both of them wedging between them and just mentioned grinning from ear to ear, "She's my daughter, that's why."

"So I need to take a shower and pack a little," Bo mentioned pecking Tamsin on the cheek, "see you later. Hey Kara, join us at Lauren's place later if you need a break."

"I'll think about it," Kara smirked talking to Bo's back as she sashayed way into Tamsin's room.

'She sure walks like a succubus. Lucky for me I'm immune to her effects,' Kara thought to Tamsin.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, "I thought the same thing too. You'd be surprised. Just make sure you don't underestimate her. That'll get you in trouble." Tamsin pulled out a beer and took a gulp.

Kara was already on her third when she asked, "How is it being Bo's thrall? Did she even figure it out yet?"

"Yup she knows. The thrall fine actually since she asks and doesn't command. Also now that we are bonded, we agreed to tell each other everything and ask. The only thing I miss is my full powers. Not for me mind you, but because Bo is a trouble maker. Hope that doesn't rub off on Arin," Tamsin informed casually.

"You know that Odin and Freya have already conceded the kingdom of Valhalla to Bo right?" Kara asked.

"Yea right. If that were so then why not just give it to her?" Tamsin asked back scrunching her face.

"I don't know. Freya mentioned that you had enough power to command most of the Valkyries in the Kingdom but were holding off," Kara added trying to gauge Tamsin. She knew Tamsin was a new person because of Bo, but needed to validate her allegiance.

"Yea, I get lazy sometimes. It's just too much work to manage a kingdom anyway," Tamsin mentioned in an aloof manner.

"And if Bo, goddess of the new order, wanted to take her rightful place, what then," Kara push further knowing that Tamsin was deflecting.

"She wants everything," Tamsin answered knowing Kara was pushing for an answer.

"And when she does a great war will follow." Kara completed.

"YES, that is exactly why I keep Bo away from Valahlla," Tamsin huffed out a laugh. "The last time she was there, while you were unconscious. Did you know what she said to Freya?"

"Yea, the Valkyries were abuzz with it, she said something to the effect of, 'I own all your Valkyries'," Kara laughed. "I am surprised she got away with it."

"Yup, just like that dumb video game, Bo just said, 'All your Valkyries are belong to us'. No good. Kara, I remember what happened Gordread and post Gordread. I lived it and my sister almost starved to death. There was too much death and destruction and I'm all fine with war, but just not in our own house," Tamsin said in deep reflection.

'So Freya was right. Tamsin did know the cost of a full scale revolution and was avoiding it' Kara thought to herself. Oddly enough Kara also surmised, could Odin and Freya be doing the same thing, where they KNOW fate but are trying to find a more peaceful way to make fate come to fruition. Bo, she heard was doing the same thing.

She recognized that while everyone was thinking about the toll on lives in Valhalla, everyone seemed to overlook the toll on the world itself. When Valhalla became more militarized to prevent and repel any incursion into the kingdom, it used natural resources up at a faster rate than what Valhalla the world could support. Kara finally had a hunch that the reason why the hall in Valhalla needed more souls each year to prevent the earthquakes and other natural disasters from occurring was directly proportional to the amount of resources they used.

Could this be a feedback loop? Using more resources to go protect to fortify the kingdom and raise a Valkyrie army, then send them out to get more souls, to bring it back to the hall to stabilize Valhalla, in the end getting more resources to get more souls. The cycle would continue theoretically until one of those conditions broke which would lead to Valhalla's ultimate demise.

Kara needed to look into this more but finally stated, "I think all of you, Odin, Bo, Freya and even you are trying to find some way to avert bloodshed while still allowing fate to occur."

Tamsin just exhaled and look down taking a long drink of beer, "Yea, but Bo and I are enemies of Freya and Odin. We can't really trust one another so how can we move forward as one? All this boggles the mind and I can only think about that I can control right now and that is my relationship with Bo in addition to Arin's. You got the best deal. You have powers but have a choice to give your allegiance to any god you wish if any."

Kara looked down as well and solemnly stated, "I love Valhalla, it has always been there for us. If we keep up this internal war within the sisterhood, we will all lose. If Valhalla collapses, we will become refuges and will die a slow death with no possibility of rebirth or finding a new home."

Tamsin thought that was odd. Kara WAS following the old code and it was now in her heart. Maybe Kara did change.

"Kara, what the heck can I do? Go there and say, Hi dad, can I get the keys to the kingdom like I was asking for keys to a car?" Tamsin asked a little exasperated.

"You ARE the Missing Valkyrie, and YOU have it in your power to protect us ALL. I don't give a shit that you are human and are dying. As long as you are breathing do SOMETHING. I think is it just selfish just to control what you know you can, but control is an illusion as you said. YES, we all heard you," Kara said raising her voice a little.

"Since when the fuck do you care about that is prophesized?" Tamsin mentioned agitated. Kara had a point, but what was her take angle?

"Ever since I found out that she is dying!" Kara barked with venom.

"Valhalla is dying?" Tamsin asked in disbelief.

"YES. We need more souls every year to stop the world from falling apart. Don't you think that something is WRONG with what we are doing?! Do you think the jaded Odin and Freya give a shit? Only Bo and you think outside of the box. FIX it," Kara ordered.

"Since WHEN do you give a shit about people and Valhalla?!" Tamsin shot back annoyed. No one gave her orders, maybe except Bo.

Kara stood up abruptly and just turned her back to Tamsin, "I lost my ability to be reborn Tamsin. I will die but I want to DIE and be buried *IN* the world where I was borne and brought into existence. She gave us all home, don't be a bad house guest, TRASH the place, and then burn it down OK!"

This took Tamsin back a few steps. Kara just told her something that really mattered to her. She WAS truly following the old code through and through. Now Kara had a goal that was bigger than herself. Before Kara was selfish and today, she was able to tell Tamsin that she was being selfish too.

"I…. I…. don't know what to say," Tamsin flared her brows. This was not the Kara she knew.

Kara finally just turned around and approached Tamsin who stood up as well, "Look. Just give me your word, as the Missing Valkyrie, Leader of the hearts and minds of the entire sisterhood, one that is foretold that would return and bring us peace."

Kara could not believe she was doing this and finally genuflected before a shocked Tamsin then continued looking into her green eyes, "Do not let the Kingdom of Valhalla collapse to become a faded memory only referenced in books."

Kara brought her gazed down in reverence but grabbed Tamsin's hand, "ONLY say the word and it will be done."

Tamsin tried to pull away but Kara was holding her hand firmly. She was trying to die in peace too but what Kara was asking for was nearly impossible. It would hold her, NOT Bo or Arin, accountable to completing that task. Kara really had no right to ask on just her behalf, but today, she asked on behalf of the entire sisterhood.

"Ummm … ummmm," Tamsin stammered trying to look away and back up nervously.

Kara looked up at her again, and begged, something that was only reserved for gods, "PLEASE."

Tamsin realized how important this was for her and by the virtue of her being elevated to a goddess of sorts threw her in for a spin. Finally Tamsin came to the conclusion that she wanted that same too and just gave in saying confidently, "I will."

Kara got up and hugged Tamsin and whispered, "Thank you. You are everything that was foretold and more."

Tamsin finally cleared her throat and changed topic quickly, "Vodka shots?"

"Wow, you hid that this WHOLE time?" Kara mentioned.

"Yep," Tamsin clarified with a smile and a click rummaging through a cupboard and pulling out a bottle and 2 shot glasses.

"Thought you gave that stuff up?" Kara smirked mischievously.

"This occasion needs it," Tamsin scrunched her face and poured the shots.

"YES it does. Finally something we BOTH agree upon," Kara cackled.

It didn't take long for Tamsin to get sloshed as Kara and Tasmin talked about old times and just laughed.

Tamsin and Kara were mid laugh when Bo called out to Tamsin in a shaky voice, "T.. T… Tamsin?"

Kara and Tamsin knew something was wrong and pulled out their daggers to go see Bo.

Kara stayed step being Tamsin and as soon as they rounded the corner, Bo was leaning up against the opened door barely covered by a towel wrapped around her with her own hands stroking her fold below in wanton ecstasy, however looking at Bo's embarrassed blue eyed expression she was doing her hardest to resist it.

Bo looked down and meekly stated, "TamTam something is.. is wrong with me… "

Tamsin just immediately grabbed Bo and shook her concerned then blurted out, "What happened! What's wrong!"

Kara brushed past Tamsin into the room to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

Bo said still not looking at Tasmin, "I'm .. I'm…. immensely turned on and… and I …. I … can't control it."

Tamsin brought Bo's chin to toward to look at her and Bo finally opened her eyes and they were burning bright blue and not a moment sooner Bo pulled a little chi from Tamsin in a deep kiss.

Tamsin and Bo both pushed back as Kara exited the room, "Nothing there."

"Booooo" Tamsin growled pushing her back to the wall, "what did you do while you were in my room and I know my toys wouldn't get you this worked up."

"Nothing, I was.. FUCK your HOT and so is Kara, …" BO responded.

Kara was smart enough and took a step back. A hungry succubus or even a succubus that just wanted sex was dangerous.

"You were doing WHAT in my room! Concentrate." Tamsin demanded.

"I… I… took a shower, was toweling off and then I lotioned up… that is when I felt like," Bo stated crashing her lips into Tamsin with her other hand diving to Tamsin's shorts.

Tamsin all of a sudden could no longer think as chi was being pulled from her, and Bo was playing at the entrance to her tunnel of love.

Kara acted fast and looked around at the bed and strode quickly over and grabbed an empty Victorian Era Secret bottle, sniffed and then found another unlabeled bottle of lotion next to it. She then sniffed that and her eye's grew wide as she barked at Tamsin extending it sharply out to her, "Tamsin, Bo used YOUR lotion since she ran out. It has Valkyrie extract of Eroflim in it!"

Tamsin broken the kiss and the pull of chi and looked over with shock and admonished Bo," BO! ASK before you use my stuff! FUCK! It .. it amplifies a succubus appetite 6 fold or more…."

The blue eyed succubus charge Tamsin and pushed her into the bed yanking off her shorts and losing her own towel in the process.

"Kara!" Tamsin ordered being actively voraciously assaulted by a horny succubus who forced her oceans of part, "Call …. Ugggggg, Call… oh fuck yea SHIT! …. FUCK Call Lauren on my phone… NOW! Let her know ahhh … ahhh! .. need ANTIDOTE… FUCK!" Tamsin has issues thinking and Bo's talented tongue and now fingers wasn't backing down. She was also being held down in a vise like grip and Bo had her right where she wanted her.

Kara sprinted out the room to make the call.

Bo was deranged and just kept lapping Tamsin's slit splitting it wide open with her fingers.  Her tongue licked her entire length but circled her pearl coaxing it out of hiding,

"Uggggggggggggggggg", Tamsin groaned in sheer joy.

"More!" Bo growled restraining Tamsin a greater degree who was already backed up to the head board.

Her long tongue penetrated deep into Tamsin's clit.

"MMMMMMMM Gods Bo!  Nooooooo!" Tamsin grunted out.

Bo just dove deeper and made sure to use her fingers to impale her sex. 

"GOD I love your nectar!  You goddess wants MORE.  PLEASE give me MOREEEEE!" Bo huskily ordered.

Tamsin was mind wiped and surrendered to Bo by spreading her legs apart more and grabbing her head guiding it more to her now fully engorged pearl.

Minutes later from what seemed like hours of hot sweaty near exhaustive sex, Bo had ripped the shirt off of her Valkyrie. Tamsin tied in futility to restrain Bo with cuffs, but Bo was faster and was able to avoid it.

"Cuffing me won't work! Try a new move bitch!" Bo sternly stated as she wrestled Tamsin onto her back pulling out her set of cuffs.

Tamsin avoided the cuffs since Bo just managed to cuff the headboard.

'OK she's on her way. 1 hr.' Kara thought back in a rush. 'As I feared, this is absorbed through the skin so all that can be done to restrain her but it will quite literally be torture for her.'

'I can's cuff her, DAMNIT, she's too fast! I'll pin her and you cuff K?' Tamsin blurted back to Kara.

'OK. Always wanted to cuff the goddess of the new order. She too much for you to handle Tamsin?' Kara walked in the room.

'FUCK YOU. Don't underestimate her. Even without… AHHH fuck that tongue!.. without her powers she is extremely dangerous.'

Tamsin quickly flipped over than then murmured to Bo, "As much I hate to do this Bo, I gotta restrain you for your own good."

"NO!" Bo yelled out almost in a lower octave voice. "How dare you try to bind your goddess!"

'Shit hold Kara,' Tamsin thought. Bo was just about to go into her alter ego state and she gave her an order to which the thrall started to affect her but nothing stopped her from thinking about it.

Tamsin slammed Bo into the bed further growling, "You just fucking gave your bonded partner an ORDER bitch! Don't you DARE use the thrall against me."

Bo just wanted more of her Valkyrie and didn't mean it, so she just pleaded in her deranged state, "PLEASE, don't cuff or restrain me. I just want you … and… and…" Bo looked away.

Tamsin knew that if she did cuff Bo, she would go into her red alter ego state and then nothing would stop her. If she continued rolling in the hay, she would be drained since Bo had a voracious appetite. Lucky for Tamsin, this was more about sex than feeding.

Then it hit Tamsin as she demanded of Bo, "AND What?"

Bo looked helpless like she was embarrassed to even think it but her eyes darted to Kara.

Kara's jaw just dropped. Sure she has been with other Succubi and Incubi, but Bo was a goddess. Tamsin kept warning her that Bo was deadly even without her powers, but HOW deadly? Tamsin was a 4th order Valkyrie which meant that Tamsin knew about as much as she did, but with Bo being her bonded partner, that meant she actually knew more and still fell to Bo.

'SHIT no! Chi Transfer is ok, but sex? I don't know,' Kara sputtered out to Tasmin over the link.

'You mean to tell me you didn't do anything off the straight and narrow. I've heard rumors that you beat me in terms of partners in Troy. It was unfair though since it counted servant girls too,' Tamsin smirked crashing lips with Bo while her hand traced her body to get to her core.

'Hey, I beat you fair and square. Those servant girls were worse than the warriors. They weren't drunk,' Kara thought to Tamsin backing up a little.

'Looks Bo will turn into the red and kill everyone, if we don't keep her satisfied,' Tamsin became aware that Bo was also working her core as well.

'And you're doing just fine without me,' Kara communicated taking a couple more graceful steps back.

'SCARED of a little baby Fae? RETREAT much?' Tamsin rebutted.

'SHIT I'll do this but you must acknowledge my record in Troy as undisputed,'

'SCARED… AHHHH!' Tamsin jeered.

'Fuck.. fine hope you can last Tamsin cus I got more endurance than you,' Kara thought back as she cat walked confidently forward to the edge of the bed with a big seductive smile.

"Oh Bo, You have NO IDEA what you are asking for. Kara is third order for a REASON. She eats succubi like you for breakfast," Tamsin cooed moving over so that Kara can join in.

"Kara, you look over dressed," Bo mentioned looking her up and down and before she could complete the sentence, Kara pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the other side of the room in an aloof manner.  Her thin half cup bra barely held her assets and her tips were now poking through in inviting expectation of what will happen.

"Bo, You'll regret bedding with 2 high order Valkyries," Kara smirked evilly as Bo unsnapped Kara's bra with more talent than her.

Kara felt her nipples get erect and ultra sensitive as the cold air hit them.

Tamsin knelt behind Bo nibbling on her neck and hands roaming freely priming her clit.

"Gods Kara. I'm sooooooooooo scared," Bo clarified in a sultry voice sitting up, gabbing a hold of Kara waist band of her jeans of either side of her buttons on the front.

Bo just looked innocently into Kara eyes like gazing into her soul waiting for her to flinch and just cooed as she pulled open her jean fly one snap at a time even though Tamsin was already distracting her enough from behind, "I'm really (SNAP!), really (SNAP!), REALLY (SNAP!), *SCARED* (SNAP!)"

Kara never knew this feeling. It was both FEAR and arousal. Normally with succubi and incubi, it was just arousal, but Bo elicited FEAR too. She was damn powerful and to play the helpless innocent game so well was throwing her off.

Bo then pulled Kara on the bed and she just went to work tracing her hands all over Kara nude toso but not touching her beasts. "God you didn't even flinch my tough Valkyrie and I LIKE it," Bo whispered. "Because the tougher they are, the harder they fall just like Tamsin."

'What is she talking ABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUT! FUCK!' Kara thought as Bo licked her tip of her firm nubs unexpectedly.

'OH Kara. I told you NOT to underestimate her,' Tamsin smirked nibbling on Bo's ear.

"Hmmm keep that up my bonded Valkyrie, I love it but it won't save your evil friend here," Bo grinned sadistically walking her fingers from her breasts to the large V she created in her jeans.

Bo then teased, "Kara, I love stories and Tamsin taught me this one. This little piggy went to the market." Bo's flicked up her finger from just below the bottom of her V in Kara's jeans up to flick her pearl even in over her panties. Bo then circled her tongue around her breasts.

'FUCKKKKK!' Kara thought to Tamsin. The anticipation was killing her and she started to wet herself uncontrollably. 

'SHIT. Hold on. Yer in for a ride Kara,' Tamsin thought back working Bo's folds trying to get her to crest at the same time as Kara. In that way, maybe Kara wouldn't get the full brunt of her seductive force.

"This little piggy stayed home," Bo whispered into her ear as her tongue then circled closer to one of her peaks and there was another finger flick which sent her quaking.

Bo then whispered near her crest as Tamsin switched tactics on her, "Are you SCARED yet, cus I know you'll come for me HARD."

Kara respected Bo enough to not dominate her and also the only person that really had that right was Tamsin. She was in heaven though. The fear and arousal was bringing her to a peak almost too quickly.

"This little piggy had roast beef," Bo whispered into her ear as her tongue circle even closer to one of her peaks and there was another finger flick which sent a shiver up her spine.

'AHHHHH! FUCK… Gods noooo…..'

"FUCK!" Kara yelped out closing her eyes tightly looking away.  She arched her back so that Bo's tongue would taken it in.  She nipples were erect begging for her attention.

"This little piggy had NONE," Bo whispered into her ear as her tongue circle closer then swiped her other hardened nipple and there was another harder finger flick which made her body jerk.

Bo then whispered just about to be pushed over as Tamsin worked her breasts and now was storming her core, "WOPSHIP me and come for your goddess and it looks like from all the mess down there, you're backed up and I GOT the cure."

Kara held herself from edge as Bo was just too talented now suckling her tips and just tapping her finger gently on her clothed pearl. She knew what was next and resisted with all her might for the last line and Bo, the goddess of the new order was commanding her to sing.

"AND THIS (tap tap tap) BAD little WET piggy went Weeee weee weee… FUCK TAMSIN NO! Ahhhh Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Bo yelled while her fingers made furious circles on Kara's pearl hitting peak as well since Tamsin was deep inside Bo too.

Simultaneously Kara crested unwillingly and shrieked as loud as ever, "AHHHHHHHH GODS NO! I'm Cooooommming… oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, OHHHH GODS FUCKING Noooooooooooooo!"

Bo held her bonded Valkyrie's neck as she arched her back and leaned into her as Kara was coming down still at the height of pleasure since Tamsin knew the land extremely well, but Bo knew Tamsin was already on edge from earlier. She did a sneak attack as she reached behind her with her other hand and breached Tamsin's core and hit the right spot and that was all it took.

"SUCCU-BITCH Nooooooooooooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamsin growled and it turned into a shrill as she came unexpectedly. Gods how she hated it when Bo did that, but at least it was Bo that knew all her weaknesses.

Kara was in a daze but quickly tackled Bo down onto the bed pinning her floating down from her high while Tamsin was still at her high.

Bo was surprised by this at her sheer speed as Kara barked huffing out of breath, "No MORE playing NICE! I don't give a SHIT that you're the goddess of the new order but FUCK, you NEVER EVER EVER FUCK with a Valkyrie."

Bo just smirked and jeered, "Wow, Tamsin said the same thing and she can't help but to whore herself around me."

Tamsin bent down and kissed Bo, "You know the only thing worse than 1 dark Valkyrie in Odin's order….. IS TWO and YOU are going to pay!"

'Kara restrain her without cuffs and you work lower, I got the upper. Wanna have begging succubus served piping hot?' Tamsin thought to Kara.

'Wow, for once I AGREE with you Tamsin. If you don't mind me showing you a thing or 2 I learned about succubi, then we are GAME,' Kara replied quickly.

'No HOLES barred Kara, SISTER of 3, 4, 8.' Tamsin snickered breaking the kiss.

Bo was still strong and pushed both of them back. It was Bo against 2 very ticked off Valkyries but she was still so horny she just jeered, "Here kitty kitty kitty… I mean pussy pussy pussy." Bo signaled them to come to her as she curled an index finger towards her.

Kara quickly pulled off her jeans and now drenched underwear.

"Oh Bo. It's ON!" Tamsin replied with a click.

"Oh game on BITCH!" Kara replied as both Valkyries attacked Bo.

Turn around was fair play as Bo fed off Kara several times since she had the Chi capacity and at times Tamsin too but it was just too damn fun for Bo since she was now holding back 2 Valkyries of Odin's order. No one kept score, but it was close as team Kara/Tamsin squeaked ahead since they communicated well via the link and asserted more dominance. They were warriors after all.

Kara made sure to demonstrate moves to Tamsin on Bo that no book told her as Bo started to lose from all her cresting.

All 3 forged ahead and were a hot sweaty mess when Lauren finally rushed into the room and uncapped the syringe aiming for Bo's backside.

Bo saw this and kicked the syringe out of her hand and with faux innocence said, "opppps sorry Laruen" but in a swift move even with Tamsin and Kara holding her down she yanked Lauren's lab coat with brute strength and Lauren flew in the air to land right beneath Bo.

"So nice of you to drop in doc," Bo let out in a purr kissing Lauren briefly. "You'll be much more at home as soon as I get you out of ALL your cloths."

Tamsin and Kara glanced at each other and paused as an 'OH SHIT' moment hit them.

Kara ran out of the bed to search for the syringe and Tamsin just pulled Bo back but Bo was strong and pulled out destiny from the side table. She tucked it under the bottom of Lauren's button down silk shirt as she just ignored Tamsin.

"Boooo STOP!" Tamsin growled, "She's here to help and not to get laid dammit!"

"Uhh…uhhh .. Bo," Lauren warned unsure of herself as she tried in vain to back up, "Let's talk about this and don't do anything rash."

Bo just cooed, "Lauren, this is Destiny. Destiny, this is Lauren's blouse and bra. Or shall as say WAS."

In a flash and not even a rip could be heard when Laruen was left covering her nude chest. When she brought up her hands, Bo ripped her pants open in the front and pulled off her thong in another blazing swift motion with the help of destiny.

Lauren was as open book as Bo was finally pulled off of Lauren and pinned to a wall by Tamsin. Kara handed the syringe to Lauren as she stripped off her shreds of her former clothing. Kara joined Tamsin and turned Bo around with her face to the wall as Lauren slammed the needle into Bo's backside and depressed the plunger forcefully.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Bo yelled at the top of her lungs.

"How fast does that stuff work doc?" Tamsin asked still holding Bo to the wall catching her breath.

Lauren was doubled over, resting her hands on her knees also exhausted, "Almost instantaneously."

Kara through her heavy breathing finally added, "Does this… this mean… that we can let this sex demon go or will she have a fucking second wind?"

Laruen just straightened herself out and just replied, "N… No…. This was double dose so that not only will it bring her back to normal, it will also suppress her need to feed."

"Oh SWELL! Thanks doc. I finally get to have a full night's sleep," Tamsin said letting Bo go and Kara did too.

Bo turned around and shame was on her face since she knew she was one step away from defiling Lauren in front of Tamsin.

Tamsin knew it was guilt that got her and just hugged Bo to let her know that all was ok.

After a couple seconds passed still in the hug, she just said to everyone in the room, "Shit guys, I'm so fucking sorry."

They broke the hug as Lauren asked, "Bo, why did you need that cream?"

Tamsin interrupted, "It was mine. It was for me when.. emmm .. emmm"

Lauren added it up and smiled, and just put out her hand to stop her, "It's ok Tamsin, I got it."

Kara just sat on the bed and checked her phone.

Bo turned to Tamsin and she was all smiles.

Tamsin soothed Bo by saying, "Bo, it's ok. It was for when I was away from you and I missed you in more ways than one. It's a lot less potent for us."

Bo just hugged Tamsin once more and was relieved that Tamsin didn't harbor any resentment as she whispered, "Did I hurt you when I kissed her this time?"

"No Bo," Tamsin replied and she knew Bo was about to ask something out of the ordinary since she felt it via the bond.

There was a tense silence as Lauren reached down to see if her lab coat was enough coverage to at least get her home.

"T.. T .. Tamsin.. you promised me… emmmm will you allow it?" Bo meekly asked in the hug.

Tamsin broke the hug and just had an evil smirk and raised 4 fingers up to her nude chest so only Bo could see.

Bo just nodded and Tamsin whispered into her ear, "Just keep you heart for me Bo and from what I saw just now you CAN do it. The best time to try it is now since I am still under the thrall so if you DO mess up I won't go ballistic. OK?"

"Promise to tell me if my heart moves away from you my beautiful angel?" Bo asked in earnest.

"You bet," Tamsin said with a click. "One more item off my bucket list!"

"Oh? You have a bucket list?" Lauren asked donning her the lab coat not paying any heed to Bo approaching her.

"Yup," Bo announced sliding her hands into Lauren's coat cupping her breasts.

Lauren looked on at Bo in total bewilderment and glanced over to Tamsin as well.

Bo pulled the doctor in close and just announced to everyone in the room, "It was to give ME my wish for a foursome."

"Yep," Tamsin reassured Lauren passing her and sitting next to a perplexed Kara. "I call it the foursome chi buffet."

'Oh SHIT. REALLY?' Kara thought back in a rush.

'Yep can you handle it old maid?' Tamsin jeered.

'I didn't show you ONE move I have in reserve that will make any human or Fae grovel and come for me on command did I?' Kara thought back menacingly.

'Oh really? Share it with me sister,' Tamsin smirked.

'Nope, I'll demonstrate first on the unsuspecting doctor and then Bo. They you'll know how I beat you getting to the 3rd order. Even tried it on Thor and his hammer went boom! MANY times. He now owes me MORE than a couple of favors,' Kara chuckled.

"Do tell.. or show sister," Tamsin nudged Kara laughing.

"Ummm No Bo, I can't," Lauren tried to back up but Bo locked against her.

"PLEASE," Bo asked nibbling her ear lobe, "Tamsin is ok with it and a succubus needs to feed from a diverse set of hosts. Oh also I miss you too Lauren."

"Well… well… ummm," Lauren stammered with embarrassment, "I do want to make sure you are fed well … if that's ok Tamsin."

Lauren looked over to Tamsin and she confidently nodded and replied, "Relax doc. What happens here will stay here UNLESS you want otherwise. Just don't tell Bo you love her or you will move her heart and get me riled ok?"

Lauren nodded nervously and Bo slipped the lab coat off of Lauren and it pooled onto the floor.

Bo told everyone as she took Lauren's hand and led her to the bed, "Nice and slow everyone and if anyone want to duck out, it's ok all right?"

Kara was first to kiss Lauren and Laruen introduced herself first meekly, "I'm Lauren."

Kara just smirked tightly and kissed Lauren back, "I'm evil. 100 percent evil."

Lauren's hands slowed began to discover Kara's toned body and Kara hers as Lauren snickered, "Nice to meet you 100 percent evil."

Kara giggled and relaxed as her hand ran up the doctor's toned legs, "It's Kara…."

Lauren looked up briefly after breaking that kiss and analytically asked, "Dark Valkyrie of Odin's order 3, 4, 8, legendary warrior in Troy and also known for most amount of partners at once?"

"Bingo," Kara murmured.

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh on her back as Bo was planting kisses in her tummy, "Yea yea yea….. I concede my record to you ok Kara?"

"Cool, Thanks sister, you're not all bad after all, just MOSTLY," Kara giggled.

Bo finally kissed Tamsin on the lips again after kissing her from head to toe and back. She asked her angel, "will you tell me if this hurts you?" Bo asked sitting up still mounted on Tamsin and leaned over to Laruen also sitting upright next to her. She kissed Laruen on the cheek and then the lips as Kara worked Laruen's tips with her tongue.

Tamsin just shrugged and just said, "Nope but you're being a lousy kisser. You can do better than that succubus as she sat up too and hugged Bo still straddling her on her thighs. Tamsin then kissed Bo on her neck to which Bo leaned over again and French kissed Lauren as she stated, "Did you miss me?"

Lauren was in heaven since she was more or less a loaner at her place and now Kara and Bo were on her. She barely proceeded it and just let out in an exhale, "Yes I missed you too Bo."

Bo turned to Tamsin and brought her chin up to meet eye to eye and ask, "now?"

"Not EVEN registering Bo. Try to dominating her. I guarantee you'll like it," Tamsin said pushing Bo off of her.

Bo was about to do it when she grabbed both Lauren's and Tamsin's shoulder and made them face one another with Kara disengaging.

It was uncomfortable to say the least as Bo requested, "Both of you PLEASE make up or at least really TRY. This bucket list item won't work without it." Bo pleaded and gave both the puppy eyed dog look then added again, "PLEASE. It would mean a lot to me. I love you Tamsin and Laruen, you are my best friend and family, PLEASE."

Arin had already filled Laruen in as to why Tamsin was harboring such resentment against her and it was an honest mistake as she finally apologized, "Tamsin, I'm really sorry I jumped the gun and moved Bo's heart. It was irresponsible of me. I should have push back during the kiss at the chapel or just stayed clear of you and Bo." Lauren ended up breaking eye contact with Tamsin. That admission hurt her.

Tamsin thought that was really big of Laruen to admit but Bo had a part in it too for the kiss at the church. Lauren statement about staying away however did confirm that she was ready to pack her bags and leave again and that would hurt Bo. She needed a way to keep her here so she dug deep to fight against the thrall and finally mentioned meekly, "We… We both love the same woman. I'm sorry I just barged my way into Bo's life selfishly without allowing proper closure or continuance with you."

Tamsin looked away. That was a hard thing to admit and Lauren seemed to realize that too when she hugged Tamsin gently.

Bo smiled broadly and just put her arms around them bring them into a group hug saying, "Thank you. Both of you."

Kara thought that was really nice, almost sweet, but Valkyries don't feel that emotional too well but she didn't have time to dwell when Bo pulled her into a deep kiss.

Bo wanted time for Tamsin and Lauren to hammer things out hopefully. In the meantime Kara was all hers as Bo went down on her.

Tamsin finally admitted, "I really do see why Kenzi calls you the hot doc."

Lauren's face turned red and she just mentioned, "And now I see why Bo calls you her angel."

Tamsin mused that Lauren over heard them but before she had time to react, Laurens lips were closing to hers slowly.

Their lips met for the first time. Both of them trying to gauge each other since they were enemies of sorts, but an odd thing happened as Tamsin felt a need to protect Lauren and care for her well-being.

This was weird Tamsin thought as they kissed again tentatively and then the same feelings came to the surface for Tamsin but this time, Tamsin had a flash back of sorts.

Lauren was in shambles crying in her arms. Tissue was everywhere in her bed room and her eyes were bloodshot. This was the bed room that she stripped naked for Tamsin when Kendra and her stormed the compound.

'I… I… just let Bo.. G.. go at the church. I'm s… so fucking scr.. screwed,' Lauren barely got out to which Tamsin felt sorry for her and held her tighter.

'I'm really sorry Lauren,' Tamsin heard herself say.

'Did I…. I fuck up our relationship that m…. much where Bo just ran away to the last p… per .. . person I thought she would go with? I am that cruel?' Lauren said in a shaky voice.

'No Lauren. Sometimes it just wasn't meant to be. Fate may have another course of you,' she heard herself say.

'I f… feel.. like this is my punishment for dropping my girlfrie… girlfriend like this. I deserve to rot in h… hell,' Lauren spat out as she broke down again and just sobbed uncontrollably.

Tamsin lifted Lauren's chin gently and stated, 'No fate may not be that cruel Lauren, maybe it's trying to steer you to something better.'

Lauren just meekly replied and just let out a sarcastic laugh, 'Right. Yea, I don't see it.'

'My sister told me that in order to get something better in life, sometimes you have to give up what you have. Instead we just run around scared to let go. We need to let go so we can move forward and grab into something better,' Tamsin heard herself say.

'Huh, well let me know when you find this better thing 'cus my tear ducts are all dried up,' Lauren informed pulling herself somewhat together.

Tamsin then tenderly kissed Lauren and Lauren was initially in shock but she kissed her again and again.

Lauren backed up a little and mentioned, 'God I'm so fucked up right now, but I value too much the deep friendship we do have…'

'Let go Lauren' Tamsin heard herself say followed by a kiss.

'I… I … god your beautiful did I ever tell you that Valkyrie?' Lauren purred putting her hand on her cheek.

'You're already grabbing onto to something far better than that succubus,' Tamsin heard herself say as Lauren returned the kiss passionately.

'Jeez Arin, are all Valkyries as pure, strong, wise, funny, and intelligent as you?' Lauren giggled for the first time turning to her locking into a prolonged passionate kiss.

Tamsin jolted out of her flashback still kissing a very cautious Lauren and now she knew why she felt like she had to care for Lauren.

ARIN was falling for LAUREN and vise versa. This was earth shattering for Tamsin since Arin didn't tell her that.

Arin was not able to kill Bo because of Tamsin's deep seated feelings for Bo and now in an ironic turn events, it was their special bond as identical twins that help Tamsin FEEL and see the way her sister felt for Lauren.

The flash back was right after the church and right before Arin was killed in Valhalla. They were keeping their relationship a secret and also maybe the fact that there was no real time for Tamsin and Arin to share it with one another.

Now Arin was reborn and there was no telling if they would find their way back to one another. Tamsin knew that Arin and Lauren were good friends but this? Wow.

This brought up another issue though. If Arin's feelings for Lauren were present in her, then was the thrall really needed? This was all too much as Tamsin concentrated on the present and although she was getting into it with Lauren more with the help of Arin leaked feelings, Laruen was having issues, no doubt connecting to her.

Finally Tamsin pecked her on the cheek and whispered into Lauren's ear, "Relax Doc. Just pretend I'm Arin OK?"

Lauren registered surprise as she backed up hastily with a questioning look, "H.. H.. How did you know? We…. I…. was keeping it a secret."

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and whispered in a hug stroking her back, "The bond I share with Arin by virtue of us being identical twins, we sometimes can see into each other's lives albeit accidentally. Lauren, it's ok. We'll talk later, but Bo will keep us here until we fully make up."

"O…OK," Lauren said a little embarrassed.

"Come on .. call me Arin and let's get this to work ok?" Tamsin whispered in reassurance over the screaming of Kara cresting.

"God Arin you're so beautiful," Lauren asserted finally giving in crashing her lips into Tamsin's.

"Ditto doc. Ditto," Tamsin returned caressing her to bring her to new heights of pleasure.

Bo was proud of her handy work on Kara when she saw Lauren's and Tamsin's aura go super nova. 'Holy shit, they are really into it,' as Bo and an exhausted Kara completed the foursome joining in.

The foursome continued for easily over an hour until finally exhaustion got the best of everyone and Tamsin end up on the bottom with Kara to her right, Lauren to her left and Bo resting a top of Tamsin spreading her arms across all.

Bo was in bliss and couldn't believe that Tamsin delivered a no guilt foursome chi buffet to her. She was also in awe by the fact that Tamsin trusted her with Lauren. Not only that. Tamsin and Lauren seemed to be getting along just fine.


	49. The Armistice

Kendra still a little groggy, hung up with Lauren and speed dialed Jessica Flanders.

"Yes Captain?" after couple of rings, the phone blared

"Major, we may have a problem with the wedding this weekend. I believe that several Awangs just moved onto the island a couple weeks ago but I still need to confirm it. Permission to take a fire squad (about 4 people) into the woods surrounding the wedding site this afternoon ma'am," Kendra reported succinctly.

"Granted. Aswangs are rare to come by and I have only researched and heard about them. They are extremely dangerous and should never be underestimated. One aswang warrants at least a fire squad Captain, but multiple?" the phone questioned.

"I'm fully aware, but Aswangs are an integral part of my culture and I know just about as much of them as most Fae, maybe more, but I need to get the right weapons packages together. I need Alex to gather the necessary items too," Kendra responded without emotion.

Dyson just relaxed next to her and listened in. Jessica was correct, going against 1 aswang was bad, but SEVERAL? Dyson hoped it was a hoax.

There was a pause on the line as Jessica changed her tone, "Will she be deployed as well?"

Kendra forgot for a moment that Alex was Jessica's adopted daughter but responded that best she could, "Yes in addition to one of Lauren's, security team members as her partner. Alex seems to mirror me surprisingly well and this is only a recon mission so we are not engaging the enemy, if any. We can respond with the correct force later."

Kendra added Drake at the last moment knowing that Jessica was concerned for her daughter.

After a short pause Jessica replied, "Granted. Keep me apprised."

"Yes Ma'am." Kendra responded but was about to hang up when Jessica changed her tone slightly.

"Kendra, may I assume Drake Cruz is the one selected from Lauren's team to go on this mission?"

"Yes." Kendra replied in kind not knowing where this was going and the pause was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Good." Was the terse response that finally came from Jessica.

Kendra thought about the reason why Jessica asked about Drake and by her response, it seemed that she knew Drake was good friends with her daughter, but could Jessica's motherly instinct told her their hearts?

Probably.

"Captain?" Jessica switched back to their more formal mode of communication.

"Yes?"

"I will tell you this only once and I don't expect anything of you that I wouldn't do myself. If lives are to be lost in a mission, ensure that they die a HERO'S death," Jessica glibly stated.

Kendra was speechless as she just stammered out, "What? But Alex is…"

Jessica interrupted sternly, "IS ready set down her life for the good of our clan. DON'T mar it Captain."

"NO I can't do that," Kendra replied back quickly in utter disbelief.

"Can't or Won't. I dug up and reviewed your unabridged service record in our Fae archives. It contained not only what I think was your original call sign, but it gave me a better view of what drove you to kill all those shifters recently at the marina. Looking at the helmet cam footage from multiple team members told me one thing as you killed shifters with your bare hands with monstrous horrific brutality," Jessica relayed.

Kendra remembered that she was covered in blood beating an already dead shifter in a fit of unquenchable rage.

"You lost someone close to you in that drug raid 2 years previous didn't you?" the phone questioned her harshly.

Dyson could hear this and put his arms around a slightly quivering Kendra. He didn't know if she was going to relapse into a flash back since she refused to take her PTSD medications last night.

"That is NONE of your damn business," Kendra spat back upset.

"You ended up losing a third of your team including Eric, your CO since they were all killed in that raid and several others had to go into therapy for what they saw, never to come back again. Kendra, I'm sorry I upset you, but when we are in a war, sometimes we have to do these deeds which seems unfathomable in order to SURVIVE and …" Jessica preached.

Kendra just cut her off mad and nearly yelled, "Then TOMORROW, what have you become! You become the monstrosity you were sworn to defend against. I *KNOW* this first hand so don't give me that bullshit line Jessica. You know how hard it is to make that call especially to someone you love?! How can you live with the grotesque lurid fiend you have become to kill the very person you LOVE."

There was a pause and Jessica carefully asked, "Sounds like you had to make the decision Kendra. So what was your solution?"

Kendra tried to say words but nothing came out of her mouth. She realized that Dyson hugged her tightly and that gave her enough to say, "I didn't go through with it."

"DID NOT or COULD NOT."

Kendra finally in defeat stated, "BACK OFF. It's none of your fucking business."

"Oh yes it is. I need to know what you are made out of to see if you can adequately lead and protect us."

"I FUCKING EXECUTED but COULD NOT. My rifle was out," Kendra spat back with sheer distain.

"Then you tried to do the most compassionate and loving thing you could do given the circumstances. THAT is all I ask Kendra, nothing more. Can you do that? I love my daughter dearly but I don't want her to suffer to her grave either. She is already suffering enough," Jessica calmly concluded.

"I… I don't know," Kendra finally returned after a long pause.

"I won't order you since you just told me you can do what it takes. So, just think about it and you will know the correct time," Jessica finally relenting to an extent.

"Jessica? Why do you say Alex is suffering?" Kendra followed up curiously furrowing her brows.

"Alex is the OLDEST of her kind even though she is only 21 years old. This is in part due to the daily injections she receives to suppress her powers. However, that doesn't mean that she isn't suffering from side effects. With every year that passes we need to increase the dose. You see, her incendiary powers are in direct conflict with her plant based ones. They are opposites so you can say we are preventing via treatment, her body from waging war against itself," Jessica clarified.

Kendra was still digesting this since she just setup in a way Drake with her.

Jessica spoke again but this time it was more of concern, "I see that Alex is doing much better in terms of her tactical ability, you chose the right action pairing her up with someone that you knew could spin her up quickly. When she was growing up, we were overprotective of her and we shielded her due to her condition, but because of your legacy, she blazed her own path to independence. She won't let anyone protect her now and we, as a clan and me as a mother, are actually worried about her. I see it in her eyes where she is unafraid now to take risks but when you consider the implications of her shorter life span, she is taking bigger ones that will get her killed in vain. It would be unfair of me to ask you to shield her since she is a mirror image of you, however, I need to ask if Drake has taken that roll unselfishly."

"I… I can't say. I brought them together for training purposes. I know they get along well together…." Kendra formally stated when Jessica interrupted.

"A little latitude PLEASE Kendra, I ask as her mother and I just need to verify."

Kendra paused but then just flatly exhaled as Dyson got out of the bed, got dressed and made a sign for coffee and left, "Yes."

"Then I am happy for her. She would never tell me anything anymore for fear that I will intervene in some way. I have not dug into Drake's history, but I don't need to. He will look out for her and hopefully Alex will allow it. I require no action from you Kendra and I will do the same in this regard. This is Alex's choice do you agree?" Jessica concluded with a question.

Kendra was relieved and just answered succinctly, "Of course."

"Gather what you need Captain for this mission, and I look forward to your report," Jessica concluded formally.

"Yes Ma'am," Kendra reflexively replied and hung up.

Dyson was downstairs making coffee and thought about several things. First, was Kendra going up against Aswangs. They were part of folklore everywhere else, but in the Philippines, it was believed that they still existed and roamed among the people. Part Ghoul, part Shifter and part Vampire being all but neither. They were in a class of their own and Dyson and the shifters as a whole dealt with them many times.

Beginning thousands of years ago, vampires, shifters and aswangs fought several monumental battles for dominance but neither getting the upper hand. Each species had its own distinct advantages and disadvantages and as such, it turned out after countless wars spreading across nearly a thousand years, all 3 sides signed an armistice by the leader of each.

This armistice permanently ceased hostilities between the 3 with the simple agreement that they stay clear of one another. If one were to meet another kind on the battle field by accident or casually in life, it was just unspoken that they move on never to even exchange even a word. Also, each of the species would send a representative every month to inform the other of their movements. In this way, major confrontations between all were avoided all together.

Dyson knew he had to go back to the archives to get clues to see what the awangs, a reclusive race, were doing in force on that island.

The armistice only required for each to report their major movements monthly, if any, but not a reason. If no representative showed up, which occurred more often than not for the awangs, movements were considered nil or status quo.

This armistice also put Dyson in a quandary. It meant that if the awangs were present, he could not fight them. The armistice would have also normally protected Kendra as his life mate however by the books, Bo was his life mate. The Dire Wolf council still had to rule on that matter and he had to see if he could get summary judgment in Kendra's favor.

No one dared break the armistice for the past couple thousand years for fear of the bloodshed that would surely followed and he wasn't going to be the first.

Kendra was smart enough to go during the day light hours which meant that awangs didn't change into their true ghastly beings they were until nightfall.

The second thought that hit him was how much Kendra had gone through in just a single life time alone. To be faced with the choice to kill her fiancé at her hands or to let him be slowly killed by shifters.

It was a horrible choice but he knew Kendra would not hesitate. She would act quickly based on the situation and then live with the consequences later. For Kendra however, the consequences to even fathom to kill Eric were atrocious enough, but if she had a round left, she would have to live with his blood on her hands. Eric may have suffered, but by Kendra not being able to go through with it may have saved Kendra from killing herself, either there or later.

Kendra, Dyson knew, was human, but her actions although seeming cold and callous didn't make her in-human or inhumane. They didn't make her Fae either. She was more.

She was beyond pedestrian and ordinary for a human. To Dyson, the more he learned about her, she was extra ordinary or in a word extraordinary.

Was she messed up? Yes. But she was about as sane is she could be given the circumstances.

He had a lot of work to do he surmised as she put out the coffee for Kendra just the way she liked it.

No sooner had he done that Kendra came scampering down the stairs talking on her phone to someone.

".. yea… holy water from a Catholic church is ideal. Yea. Then you combine the garlic and salt, heat it up a little. Then drip the bullet heads ONLY into the mixture and wipe it dry after a couple of minutes. You got it. Lock and load… You can do that for our knives too… Thanks D-man." Kendra stated leaning against the bar guzzling the coffee then kissing Dyson on the cheek all the while still on the phone with Alex.

If Kendra was talking about shopping this would have been a perfect family scene.

"OK. So I assemble the team making she they are good with knives and or machetes. Yea… You got it . Also Alex, see if Drake can join us. Oh yea? Why not? True, He does not report to me, but YOU can ask him and I am sure he will find a way. OK. See you in a few. Later," Kendra pulled the phone off her ear and holstered it.

She was already in her combat gear and body armor with the insignias of Burning Cypress clan on her collar. How quickly she had adapted to her Fae lifestyle Dyson thought.

He did need her to wear one more insignia of sorts. It was more like a pendant, one that he didn't have a chance to give Bo. It would identify her as the life mate of a shifter and he needed her to have it at the very least, if she had to really engage the awangs head on.

"Hey Dyson, I gotta go on a recon mission for Major Flanders. Could have awangs near the wedding site, but it's only a hunch. See you later?" Kendra hugged Dyson.

Dyson didn't let go as he just murmured, "Awangs are dangerous Kendra, PROMISE me you will not be in the forest at nightfall."

"Oh Dyson," Kendra backed up slightly looking at him in surprise, "I've been through worse but I promise this is a day time recon mission only. Besides, I got Alex working on gathering good old weapons that work on killing them."

"Oh really? So did you put in an order for stingray tails on amazon forest dot com for expedited drone delivery today?" Dyson smirked.

Kendra just snickered, "I'll have Alex put in the order. K?" But Dyson didn't let go of her. Dyson really seemed worried. From what she read at Trick's place, she already knew about the armistice and that Dyson couldn't be involved.

"Kendra," Dyson said solemnly after some hesitancy, "If you encounter awangs or vampires … I'm forbidden to engage them. We all signed and agreed to …"

"An armistice," Kendra answered for him. "Lucky for me for me I didn't," Kendra snipped but Dyson still held her.

"Kendra, as my life mate, you will be bound by that same agreement," Dyson mentioned looking deep into her eyes.

Kendra pecked him on the cheek and smiled. He cared for her. He LOVED her. She finally broke his hug and just clarified, "The council, I take it, still has to rule on us. In the meantime, I need to be me and you need to be you. I promise to be out of there long before sundown and IF I do plan to engage them, we'll figure something out ….. TOGETHER. OK?"

Dyson just nodded and smiled and even thought Kendra broke the hug is was still holding her.

Kendra then just had an evil smile wash over her face as she pecked Dyson on the lip and warned, "Dyson, you know you are holding a predator and shifter killer in your arms.  Do you really really want to do that?

"Yup.  I think you mistake who is the predator and prey.  You SMELL human and I'm a powerful Fae," Dyson retorted hold her tighter to him.

"Are you Suuuuuuure," Kendra purred trusting her hips into his quickly hardening member in his pants and on her right had began to pet the growing lump.

Dyson just jeered her on more and returned a mischievous smirk too as one of his hands on her lower back went underneath the waist band of her pants grabbing a hold of the waist band of her panties.

Kendra knew she need to escalate the threat, "Wow, escalating tensions.  I see something else escalating."  Kendra smoothly unzipped his pants and fished out Dyson now very stiff member.  She also became aware that Dyson pull out her backup combat knife in her belt.

Dyson loved Kendra stroking his engorged member but still stayed on target ready to cut her panties on one side of her thigh.  He was sawing through the waist band when Kendra increased her pace on his member but also was aggressively squeezing it as she commented, "Dyson, be extremely carefully what you do to the widow maker.  Make no mistake, I am NO prey and in no way will I prance around fucking naked like Bo."

"Please, As my life mate?" Dyson completed and his knife cleanly went through the fabric on one side moving to the other still holding her close to him.

Kendra squeezed hard, "God that all I am to you?  A frack toy?"

"No," Dyson kissed her on the neck moving up, "but you smell yo DAMN good.  Your smell post raid was so fucking strong, sweet, smooth, that it made my cock twitch the moment I saw you greet me at the hospital."

"I'm a virgin Dyson, that is what you smell," Kendra huffed out between punctuated exhales in the throes of passion.  She realized that Dyson was working on her other side of her panties, when she finally said, "OK Dyson.... I ... hmmmm ... I'll....... LET you ... do it just... Ohhh!  ... this ONCE to me.  But... THAT'S iiiiiiiiit!"

Dyson cut the other side of her waist band and then before he fished them out, he twirled Kendra aronnd to face away from him in the hug, and his hand wormed into the front of her pants and made it to her soaking clit.  He realized that she wanted him bad but dared not go that far.  

His digits invaded her sex without warning and Kendra was almost lost in the stratus sphere but still grabbed into his member bringing him closer to the edge.

Kendra was in her full gear with body armor but Dyson found the weakness and worked her until she yelled and crested hard releasing her fluids all over his hand and underwear, even with her pants on.

After she stopped yelling bloody murder like she was shot, like a cat she went to her knees and in doing so Dyson, pulled out her tattered panties.

Dyson was close to release but Kendra, although not having succubus type experience, wrapped her lips around his stiff leaking member and took it all in.  She tasted his saltiness for the first time and in the back of her mind she was wondering what got into her.  She did this for no one, but she found that she was OK with submitting and doing this for her life mate just this once.

She brought him to peak quickly and aggressively growing at Dyson, "Time to take out a my prey!"

No sooner Dyson crested and Kendra make sure to avoid the projectiles but made sure he gave up everything and then some, squeezing every bit out.

Dyson was weak in the knees and knelt down with her and hugged her.

Kendra just murmured, "You're a BAD BAD doggy you know that?  And I have to leave and DON'T you DARE tell anyone I walked around with no panties on all 'cus of you."

"You have my word," Dyson smirked still out of breath. 

Dyson had a lot to do.  Dyson quickly left for the dire wolf compound and Kendra loaded up a few more supplies before running off to Lauren's place at best possible speed.

Kendra had a lot to think about on the drive as well. Besides awangs, which to her were always very real and feared, she also had fear of another type.

A totally committed relationship with Dyson.

The scene that just transpired in Kendra's kitchen felt so much like they were a married couple but at the same time, Kendra had still yet to give her heart fully over to him.

Was it cold feet? Maybe.

Was it the fact that she was trying to accept a shifter into her life? Yes, it was still a little of that.

Was it her promise to Eric? Yes, that too.

She felt a weight lift off her shoulders that she didn't miss when she first encountered the shifters with Eric, but it still left the fact that Eric was gone and her vow was still there to eradicate them. When would she be brave enough to go back on it?

If she did, where would her power come from then? Her hate for shifters was really what catapulted her career. So it came down to 2 things really.

Can she ever go back to being attached to someone? She was too independent even more so now post Eric.

Would she lose herself becoming ordinary? It would mean that she would have to unselfishly support Dyson like he is now to her.

Kendra frowned while she was driving and a tear escaped one of her eyes. She felt really bad for what seemed like she was just stringing him along. Tamsin's words to her still cut deep where she was not only using Dyson, but more along the lines of abusing him.

Kendra painfully realized that she was the queen of diamonds trying to be the queen of hearts or worse yet, was Kendra the queen of diamonds masquerading as the queen of hearts?

Time would tell, but how much time did she have left? Ever since she first encountered the shifters over 2 years ago, she was essentially part of the Fae world. Also the very nature of her job always put her in harm's way and today wasn't any different.

She took an oath to protect the Burning Cypress Clan, and as one of their leaders, it was honor and duty to do so.

In the middle of driving, she received at text message from Lauren stating that she had an emergency she had to attend to and would be back later that day. Also that Drake and Talan were at her disposal.

'Pssst! Tamsin wake up,' Kara's voice said popping into Tamsin's head.

Tamsin furrowed her brows and tried to go back to sleep. She felt Bo on top of her with her head under her chin and just wanted to recharge a little more.

'TAMSIN! Damit. WAKE UP. Do you normally sleep this deeply as a Valkyrie?' Kara's voice came into her head louder.

Tamsin groggily lashed out her hand to smacked Kara's arms just thought back, 'I'm human, gimme a break k? At least I didn't go passionately worshiping the gods over a freakin' nursery rhyme.'

'Ow bitch. Her moves were just … unusual OK?'

'Whatever. You were scared.'

'Never….. ok maybe a little, but it was your fault with you psyching my out about her moves that don't use her powers,' Kara thought back a little embarrassed.

Tamsin just turned to look at her and finally opening her eyes. Kara was wide awake and Tamsin then thought back, 'emmm why are we using the link when you are right next to me? Are you like one of those people that text people sitting right next to them?'

Kara just grinned mischievously and thought back, 'I was planning a sneak out but was wondering if I should even bother waking up the succubus. That bead necklace move I did on her when she came probably drained her at least for a couple more hours. I decided against doing it to the doctor since she was already beat. She kept up like a trooper though.'

'Yep, no way she can keep up with us. We do have more stamina and experience after all,' Tamsin scrunched her face.

'Ohhhhhh nice one. Major burn for the human. You know she's actually pretty good with Bo, I mean in bed. Her moves with us too were surprisingly honed as well. Nerdy book worm doctor there may give you a run for your money in dealing with Bo,' Kara said with an aloof expression.

'NOT. Bo wouldn't let a frail human dominate her especially after our agreement in which only I can dominate her.' Tamsin thought but exhaled quickly like it was the dumbest thought ever.

'20 bux says that Doctor Lewis can dominate Bo one on one with you watching her lose,' Kara jeered with still holding an aloof expression twirling her bangs.

'Kara, Emmmm when I kissed the doc, I just found out that Arin's feelings for Lauren leaked through the link to me as well, so I have some of her memories and feelings,' Tamsin frowned and had no idea why she was sharing with Kara. She also felt oddly vulnerable but Kara kept it cool.

'Ok. So? Arin has a thing for the doc. Arin is now a kid, problem solved,' Kara went to her side to face Tamsin a little better.

Kara knew Tamsin sharing was rare, but Tamsin sharing to her was virtually nonexistent. Then of course Tamsin, although she COULD talk to other sisters in the Valkyrie orders, made sure not to since she knew they could not relate and all were not supposed to be talking to her. That left her, with the grown up Arin unavailable, Kara since she was part of Bo's order and could relate to some degree. Not nearly as good as Arin, but beggars can't be choosers. She surmised to take this as a blessing in a way since it was the first step to trusting one another. Kara knew she had a ways to go for that.

'Well the doc had a thing for Arin too. In Arin's quest to do what was right and just, she became Lauren's closest friend and confidant especially after I stole Bo right out from under her. I… I don't know if Arin fell in love with Lauren accidentally or … well if it was for real and if it is… then bond… then Laruen will be closer to me that I would like ….uggggg, this sucks. I am just about as protective of my younger sister as I am with Bo. Sorry Kara, my mind is running a million miles an hour,' Tamsin exhaled covering her face with her hand. She would shift positions, but Bo was still on top of her still knocked out.

Kara thought this was some bizzaar love square or some other eff'd up arrangement, 'And you fear that Arin getting all her memories back with feelings, she'll go back to the doctor.'

'Yes, but is it to be? Or should I just kick Lauren out to the curb and convince Bo she is not good? SHIT. I can't do that anymore. Bo wants her in her life, and I need keep her far away. A part of me wants to scare her away to protect my younger sister. CRAP this is really really bad. At least with Bo I know via the bond if she cheats on me,' Tamsin was still covering her face shaking her head slowly at the array of possibilities.

Kara had no idea what to say and propped her head up and glanced about the room. She spotted Lauren's medical bag at the door. A stethoscope was partially hanging out the side pocket, but the bag had an emblem of an eagle on it. It looked oddly familiar and then she looked at the far bed side table and saw Density rest on it with an emblem of a Griffin. That was Tamsin's before she gave it to Bo and then it hit her, the crest that Hildr showed Kara at the hall had both of those.

WAIT.

'Tamsin, this is important. Do you know WHO's emblem is the dragon?' Kara rushed back over the link.

Tamsin was still spinning but then scrunched her face and just pointed to the succubus resting on like it was common knowledge.

'SHIT!' Kara flooded Tamsin over the link with wide eyes denoted a revelation. 'Do not cast Lauren away. As a matter of fact, let her into your life Tamsin. Both yours and Bo's.'

Tamsin looked at her weird and just blurted out, 'What the fuck! Did Bo mess you up that bad?'

'No Tamsin hear me out. Hildr showed me a crest that came from her research on the Goddess of the New Order. From what Hrist told me it was a crest in the ancient texts which foretold the rise of the Goddess of the New Order. It showed a dragon next to a griffin, and an eagle on top of the two with its wings spread above both of them. The griffin and the dragon are mythical and hence Fae type beings, but the eagle is just an ordinary creature of the animal kingdom, so that is akin to a human. So Bo is the Dragon, Destiny which was yours is the griffin, and looking at Lauren's beat up medical bag, there is that exact eagle on it. You see, the eagle with its wings spread atop both of you infers that the eagle, in this case Lauren, is keeping you two together,' Kara concluded patting herself on the back for making all the connections herself.

'Emmmmm', Tamsin just stuttered out. She had no idea if this crest even existed, but would have to validate it, but if it were true. Lauren was to be entwined with them?

HOW?

Tamsin wanted Bo all to herself but knew Bo had to feed and still show that she cared for her family. How close would that make Lauren? Somehow she would, if what is foretold right, be somewhere between having family status and just short of her status.

Holy crap.

'Tamsin, did you choose emblems from the Valkyrie ancient texts when you gave Bo her symbol?' Kara asked.

'No, it just fit Bo so I just made it hers,' Tamsin thought back in defeat. 'I have no fucking idea what to do about the doc.'

'Why don't you sit down with her and work it out like sister to sister? Drop the human label and you should be just fine,' Kara quipped not believing that she actually cared about Tamsin. But, the old code maintained that being good sisters to one another was one of the top tenants.

There was total silence as Tamsin looked down and away from Kara. She had a lot to think about and probably talk to her enemy, the traitor of a human. But was Lauren really a traitor when she just gave Bo to her without a fight?

Kara finally changed topic to something more light hearted since nothing really would get solved here until Tamsin worked it through with Lauren.

'Hey is the bet still on? I bet Laruen may still have some moves and dominate your succubus,' Kara grinned.

'Oh, do you really want to make me 20 dollars richer?' Tamsin thought to Kara with a smug expression looking at her again.

'SCARED'

'Oh YOU have no idea WHO you're messing with sister.'

'SCARED Shitless'

'OK, So how do you propose to setup this 1 on 1 with me watching which by the way will be really awkward' Tamsin thought huffing out a laugh.

'Well, have Lauren ride in back of your truck on the way back with Bo. Tell Lauren ahead of time to take Bo as a test to make sure she doesn't move Bo's heart and in addition to prove herself to you that she is no threat. AKA let her try seduce Bo while you are driving,' Kara raised an eye brow like it was the most logical thing in the world.

'Ohhhh sister, that is EVIL. So how come I'm taking all the risk. If Lauren moves Bo's heart, it will be painful for me, so YOU drive to the precinct and meet Jason there and he can drop you off at your car later. I got shot gun, and Bo and Lauren can be in the back. That way when you lose, you'll witness it. Game?' Tamsin smirked.

'Deal. Sister's honor?' Kara rebutted.

'Yea,' Tamsin huffed out a quiet laugh, 'just like the time we agreed that servant girl's didn't count?'

'AGAIN, I amended it since they had TWICE the stamina as the drunken warriors,' Kara replied rolling her eyes.

'Well *SISTER*, you should not have spiked the water which EVERYONE drank from with extract of Xymox root, the most powerful of aphrodisiacs. You were only supposed to spike the WINE which was only reserved for the warriors idiot,' Tamsin argued.

'All right.' Kara putting her hand up to stop the argument, 'MINOR miscalculation, but because of us and our bet at the time, the word 'hedonistic' now references us in the Fae achieves. Admit it sister. Arin didn't stand a chance against Bo in bed and from what I heard through the grape vine, Bo almost sucked her dry and owned her cherry if it weren't for you and our experience level,' Kara shrugged.

'Sooooo true,' Tamsin huffed out a laugh and Kara snickered

Lauren cracked open her eyes trying to figure out what just happened. She was in bed with someone else and she didn't know who. A state of panic occurred when she knew she was snuggled up to multiple people nude.

She discreetly cracked open her eyes to see Bo asleep on top of Tamsin and Tamsin looked like she was talking to Kara but no words were coming out. The biggest sound they made was an occasional punctuated exhale of disbelief and somewhat muted giggles.

They were using the link. That was so convenient for them, Lauren thought. It was nice to have whole private conversations without being overheard or bothering anyone.

She just observed quietly.

Lauren had no idea what to do with Tamsin.

The more she tried to break away from Bo and the extremely dangerous and volatile Tamsin, the more she became attached.

First, she had no idea Tamsin was so supportive of her staying around with Bo since Bo and Tamsin were fully bonded now. It was really big of her and it looked like she was being forthcoming about that choice. A thrall would show signed of disagreement which none showed up for Tamsin. But how close could she get to Bo without getting romantically involved? Tamsin was still, rightfully so, was proactive of their relationship.

Did she miss Bo? Yes.

Did she love her? Yes.

What type of love was it however? It was not the same love she had for Bo before. Arin, in the short time they were together, managed to her surprise and somehow captured her love which she only reserved for serious long term relationships.

Second, the one secret she was trying to keep hidden was that fact that Arin and her were at the beginning stages of a relationship. She knew of Arin's demise when Hrist visited her soon after, relaying the news as well as giving her Arin's most prized tessens to her. They came straight from the battle and it hurt Lauren again, for she sobbed intensely for Arin too when she washed off all the blood in the blades. It may not have been Arin's but, Arin's death was real for her. Arin was her best friend after all and move recently lover. Arin helped the Lauren deal with letting go of Bo all the way to helping her decide which shoes to get to match her outfit.

Hrist also told her it would be about a year before Arin was reborn and even then, from what she read, will she even have the same feelings for her and would Arin find her way back to Lauren? By virtue that Arin told Hrist to give her those tessens when she engaged Kara, told Lauren that she was special. It did, in a way demonstrate to Lauren how special she was to her in just their short time together.

This also did cause another complication. Tamsin was protective of Bo but what about her twin sister? This point caused her to fear Tamsin the most. From what Arin relayed in converstation, Tamsin was one of the most power Valkyries out there and not to be trifled with.

Did Lauren harbor resentment to Kara for engaging Arin in a fight? A little, but Arin's death was a tragic accident and she knew better than to blame Bo or Kara. Bo was probably hurting enough as it was over that incident.

Finally Lauren still had to get back to see if there were really aswangs present in her neck of the woods. She may need to be there for not only her team but Kendra's too.

'Tamsin, I think Lauren is up. You may want to have that chat now,' Kara informed.

'Crap, I hate talking things through. The succubus is bad enough,' Tamsin looked over her shoulder warily.

'You need me to stick around with Bo. I think she may know if all of a sudden the bed is empty,' Kara grimaced.

'Yea, that and if you hear a fight break out, you know what to do right?' Tamsin thought back quickly.

'Join in and kill the human? JUST JOKING. Yea, split you 2 up before Bo goes postal on us all,' Kara huffed out a laugh.

'yea yea,' Tamsin dismissed and craned her face to view the doctor who she noted was pretending to be asleep clamping her eyes shut. She sensed that Lauren was acting a little out of fear.

'SHIT. How do I approach this?' Tamsin thought. She knew that Lauren kept her relationship a secret primarily due to her. That and Lauren's already close proximity to Bo.

Tamsin's main concern though was to distinguish if this was a fling, or the real thing. For now, it seemed like a fling.

'Uggg I'm gonna regret this.' Tamsin thought to herself.

'Kara, shifting Bo to you. K?' Tamsin thought to the Valkyrie next to her.

'Yep. Try not to harm the doctor. She's just a frail human,' Kara rebutted.

'Gods, but soooo temping to cast doubt on her or at least do the Jedi mind trick and say, 'Arin is not the Valkyrie you seek,'' Tamsin huffed out a laugh to break up the tension.

After she shifted Bo to Kara, she rolled to her side to gaze at Laruen for a bit and compose what she needed to do.

It was a tough break for Lauren. She gave up Bo and on top of that she really missed Arin. How did she know? The way Lauren professed how much she missed her during the foursome. Tamsin was also seasoned enough to know that some of Lauren's moves showed how much she did care for her sister.

No wonder she wanted to skip town again. To be with Bo and not have her and the doc probably knew Arin was gone too. There was really nothing left since she still had yet to return to the light Fae compound.

Did Lauren even know Arin was reborn already?

She hated that she needed to talk this out and setup some ground rules about how to engage Arin and even Bo. This was really messed up.

She gently put her hand on Laruen's forearm and Lauren's body jerked in fright. Lauren opened her eyes knowing the game was up.

Primal fear.

Tamsin knew it was unmistakable. Lauren feared her and in a way that made Tamsin take a step back to reassess what to do.

Against her better judgment, she used her human side to show Laruen she meant no harm to her. She only gave this freely to Bo, but now she had to give it to Lauren.

Compassion and empathy.

Tamsin just slowly brought her body in closer to Lauren and she just brought her into a slow gentle hug just mentioning in soothing tones, "Shhhhh. It's all right Lauren. I'm not going to hurt you. Arin trusts you and that means a lot to me."

Tamsin really didn't mean it, but had to say it to get her to calm down and open up to her. It was the only way they could talk.

Lauren was scared for her life realizing that Tamsin, one of the most powerful Valkyries was going to protect her turf and it was a huge mistake to treat her like Arin during the foursome. She told Tamsin everything that was in her heart and felt really vulnerable.

She shut her eyes tight realizing that Tamsin was trying to see if she was awake and flinched when Tamsin touched her in fear. Her eye's shot open knowing the game was up but Tamsin to her surprise backed off a little as if surprised by her response and instead slowly comforted her in a hug.

It was odd to see Tamsin, one who had every right to be staunchly protective of both Bo and Arin to be this calm and sympathetic. It wasn't a ruse or from the thrall either, it was just Tamsin trying her best to be genuine and accommodating to her.

It took a little bit of time, but Tamsin thought about the next move and just on a hunch asked, "I have sweats and a tank you can change into. Can I emmmmm make you some coffee?"

Lauren just nodded covered her body with the sheets when Tamsin stealthily got out of bed and set out the stuff for her even before she herself got dressed. Tamsin just threw on a robe and left the room quietly and Lauren heard clunking around in the kitchen.

She looked over to Bo and Kara was holding onto Bo while checking her smartphone with her other hand nonchalantly.

Lauren just got dressed and covered Bo better in the sheets to which it earned smile from Kara who went back to no doubt surfing on her phone.

She packed up her stuff and shreds of clothing and walked carefully out to the bar area.

She had no time to make tranquilizer injections for Tamsin since she had no way of predicting this turn of events and the one she made for Bo as a last ditch effort was way too powerful for a human.

Tamsin poured the coffee for both her and Lauren in a way to show that it wasn't tainted either way. She hated the putrid taste of coffee and added a lot more sugar and creamer to it for her cup. Tamsin already knew Lauren liked her coffee strong and black. She took it that way during her stay at Lauren's place.

Tamsin broke the silence and just mentioned, "Coffee dark and black? I hope I made it right."

Lauren sat at the bar and took a tentative sip and mentioned, "Perfect. Thanks."

Normally Tamsin just dove right into the heart of the matter but she needed to calm a tense doctor down.

"Thanks for coming out on a moment's notice and fixing Bo. I guess I should put better labels and child safety caps on my stuff for the baby Fae," Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

"I don't think you want to do that either," Lauren smirked, "It may incentivize her more to use it."

"Ohhhh how true," Tamsin smiled scrunching her face.

Tamsin had to extend the horrid chit chat a little more and at least make her laugh. "So, nice moves in bed there doc. You surprised both me and Kara with your stamina. Are you sure you don't have Fae powers?"

Gods Tamsin hated this and borrowed a line from Bo but it work as Lauren just laughed.

"No Tamsin, I don't, but thank you for the compliment. I've been around the block more than a couple of times," Lauren replied giggling again.

"Hey Lauren, I need a favor, do you have access to the electronic versions of the ancient Valkyrie texts concerning the Goddess of the New Order on you?" Tamsin asked seeing if she could look up the emblem Kara was referring to.

"Oh, Sure, I have it on my tablet," Lauren stated taking another sip of her coffee reaching over her medical bag pulling it out. "Ok, what are you looking for?"

Tamsin leaned over the counter toward Lauren and just asked, "I am looking for books about the crest or emblem for the Goddess of the New Order. Specifically, for a picture or description of it."

Lauren quickly was immersed in tapping away at the tablet and after less than a minute just she suscintly stated, "out of 52 canon books, 4 deal with Bo. Only 1 mentions a crest but no description."

Then how did Hildr know what the crest looked like? Lauren was great at research and she just index all the books. Wait, those were canon book, but before she could ask Lauren to include non-canon books, Lauren just noted.

"If you include the 143 non-canon, now you have 349 mentions of an emblem," Lauren worked quickly with her finger taps and swipes on her tablet which kept going at blazing speeds. "Isolating for books that have above a 90 percent correlation to the canon books to ensure authenticity. That narrows it down to 22 books with 43 mentions of a crest or emblem. All 28 mentions of a crest all have the same 3 figures, no more, no less. An Eagle, a dragon and a griffin."

Lauren cracked a smile of satisfaction flinging her blond locks over her shoulder.

Tamsin was impressed but needed more information, "Are there any illustrations in any of those?" Tamsin lean forward a little more to view Lauren's screen.

"Uhhh. L.. Let me check," Lauren mumbled working her magic on her tablet.

After a couple of painful seconds waiting, Laruen concluded, "3 and they all match. Here." Lauren put the tablet on the table and then Lauren noticed that her eagle was one of them. "Uhhh, that eagle is the same symbol I learned how to draw when I was a kid. I took many of pictures of it and I put on all my important items."

Tamsin could not believe it. Lauren was somehow integral into Bo's and her relationship and finally decided to clue Lauren in.

"The dragon is the emblem I gave Bo. I drew it on her Glock and Rifle without foreknowledge of this. As for the griffin, that's my emblem. Again, never seeing these illustrations before," Tamsin puffed out looking away disappointed.

"Oh really?" Lauren was still digesting some of this when she stumbled into something else as she kept working the tablet, "Wait a couple of the books mention a griffin with an arrow clenched between its teeth paired with an eagle too. There is only one illustration, here…."

Tamsin didn't want Lauren this close to her Bo. The eagle was hovering above the 2 of their symbols with its wings extended out as if shielding them from the elements and keeping them together like Kara mentioned but finally caught up to what the doctor was saying.

She looked over briefly and there was a crest with the eagle perched on a large branch and the griffin with the arrow side by side BUT the eagle had one of its wings AROUND the griffin.

SHIT, Tamsin thought. The griffin with an arrow was what Tamsin gave Arin as sort of a joke but it looked like fate didn't joke around. This was impossible. Fate had made it so that Lauren was not only protecting the relationship between Bo and her, but it also looked like FATE chose Arin and the Doc to be together.

Tamsin just dropped her head on the counter in utter defeat and just growled out, "Fuck me!"

"Huh?" Lauren snapped her head to look at Tamsin since she was still deep in thought trying to deduce why Tamsin was with her albeit with an arrow, and at the same time, with Bo and her. She just looked at her warily since it looked like Tamsin knew the answer.

"Tamsin? I.. Is something wrong?" Lauren hesitantly asked.

"Shit… Lauren, the Griffin with the arrow is .. ummm Arin's symbol I gave her early in our life times," Tamsin murmured out talking into the counter top not even bothering to gaze at Lauren.

"Oh… So.. so by analysis that means that … ummm Oh," Lauren squeaked out at the end getting red in the face.

They both got what that meant.

"STOP please. NO MORE," Tamsin brought up her hand and then slid herself off the counter and went into the cupboard and pulled out 2 shot glasses and the vodka.

"I… I don't drink Vodka, but I can make … make an exception in this instance. Although simulants and depressants don't mix well since we just had coffee," Lauren looked away red in the face.

Tamsin just poured the first round of shots and just responded spartanly with one word, "Drink."

Tamsin and Lauren gulped down the first shot together and slammed the shot glasses back down on the counter.

Lauren poured next round and down the hatch the vodka went.

After some silence and the fact that the alcohol had the desired effect of helping both the doctor and Valkyrie deal, Tamsin decided to continue.

Tamsin calmly then asked, "Just so we are on the same page, can you tell me where you last left off with Arin since I may be able to fill you in on other items that has occurred since then."

Lauren just bluntly stated, "Well as you know, Arin visited me right after the church incident, but had to leave several hours later to attend to Hildr's 'distress call'. After that, Hrist paid me a visit later that evening and told me that Arin was killed in combat but was set to be reborn. I have not heard anything else past that. I hear it will be a year or so until Arin is reborn."

Tamsin just put it all out there as she filled her in, "Arin has already been reborn by special exception from Freya and Odin."

"What!" Lauren blurted out, "If she is reborn so soon she'll have issues separating this life for the last. Not to mention the feelings that accompany it. Who then is her mother or guardian?"

"Bo with me guiding her of course," Tamsin stated calmly.

"Bo!?," Lauren covered her mouth in shock. This was a lot to process.

Both parties became deep in thought on this arrangement as a whole. While Bo being a mother to Arin was not the issue, it was how intertwined the four of them were.

Lauren just shut her mouth since she knew she'd put stuff out on the table that Tamsin couldn't deal with. The biggest was the fact that Tamsin really didn't like her for betraying Bo in the first place, but to be paired by fate to Arin, Tamsin's identical twin sister? Tamsin would set the bar for her even higher and she was barely meeting Tamsin's expectations she felt before all this. She hated to meet someone else's expectations of her since it was her life, but lives were at stake here.

And what of Bo? She was Arin's mother now and Arin was to be hers? Bo would have serious expectations of her as well and would be, like it or not, central in their lives as a couple.

Tamsin just could not believe that several months back she didn't give a crap about Lauren. Now come to figure out Lauren was the eagle and as such needed to be protected more than the word she gave Bo to find her and keep her safe for a short period of time.

Also before she only cared that Lauren was good to Bo. Now she needed Lauren to step up to the plate and be good to Arin even if it meant strong arming her to do the right thing. How Tamsin hated this and took one more shot of Vodka with Lauren doing the same.

This also meant that even as a human, she needed to stick around to protect her sister first and foremost. She no longer just had the luxury of just falling off the face of the earth or expiring. Before, all she had to do was worry that Bo would be taken care of. Now? Arin too.

The bond between Arin and Lauren? Tamsin didn't even want to go there.

Tamsin finally felt mad even, but the vodka and thrall helped a little. If Lauren ever willingly betrayed Arin, she would be dead a second later. Either at Arin's hands or her hands or BOTH. Torture was not out of the question at this point but the doctor didn't need to know that.

Lauren, Tamsin realized, was not courting death, she was dancing with it. Death could come from her enemies and now extended Valkyrie family of sorts.

At least Bo was between all of them, so maybe there was a slightly better possibility this would work.

And finally, for Tamsin, she needed to relay all this to Bo. 'Fun' came sarcastically to mind.

'I hate you Kara. You were right about the crest and MORE. I'll fill you in later,' Tamsin thought to her.

Kara's voice then popped in her head, 'does Bo have Japanese ancestry?'

'Wha….. Nooooo why?' Tamsin thought back in wonder.

'SNEAK ATTACK! Ahhhh! Bo… FUCK!... she's …. She was snuggling up against me… she was squirming, rubbing herself on me and… and Oh FUCK yea… and running her hands all over me pretending to sleep working me up …. Now she's awake prowling over me ….. looking at me like I'm a meal …. gods I need her soo much…. noooo not the tongue down there! Shit she's got meeeeeeeeeee.' Kara thought back urgently as Bo just opened her blue eyes and just smirked evilly over Kara now on her back spread eagle with Bo in between her legs licking her lips.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" a loud squeal from Kara distracted Lauren as Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

"Doc, I thought your stuff suppresses her appetite?" Tamsin asked Laruen warily.

"It… it does. It suppresses her drive, but it doesn't turn it off. Bo, if she really works at it can turn it back on, even though it will be a little harder to do so. She may have some.. some motive for doing this to Kara .. that isn't related to her nature that is," Lauren analyzed rubbing her chin.

'Fuck….. NOT my button… noooooooooooooooooo g-spot too! Oh Gods she knows I like it rough! Biting my tips!' Kara tough back to Tamsin.

"Fucking talk to Tamsin all you want, it won't save you from touching the heavens in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Bo could be heard from the room over Kara's screams of ecstasy.

Lauren and Tamsin just covered their face not believing that Bo was knocking over Kara as easily as getting undressed.

"Nooooooooooooo! Coming!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs as just kept repeating it.

"Ummm.. ummmm not the best plan to leave Kara in there naked with a powerful succubus," Lauren finally mentioned over the yells staring at her bed room door not even looking to Tamsin.

Tamsin did the same, her jaw partly open as Bo was decimating Kara in bed one on one. Why though?

'I….. I.. I fucking HATE you Tamsin you bitch,' Kara stuttered back.

'Awwwwwwww baby Fae has HUMAN moves and just owned you? I thought you were 3rd order for a reason? At this rate I question your record at Troy.' Tamsin jeered.

'Fuck you bitch!' Kara spat back all riled up.

"Be NICE Bo!" Tamsin called out to the door so Bo could hear.

"I am nice," Bo cooed planting kisses from between her thigh, to her toned stomach, between her breast and then finally pecking Kara on her soft supple lips.

"I'm just a baby fae and I need to know how I was in bed compared to everyone else you bedded with Kara. Do I even register on your scale?" Bo asked innocently but also had a wicked all-knowing smirk.

Kara found herself in heaven, hot, sweaty, and a fucking mess. Her hair was disheveled and she was texting Jason on her phone but she had let it fall to the ground as soon as Bo mounted her sneak attack.

Her mind was also mush. It was probably one of the best releases she had ever had in all her life times and just stuttered out weakly, "It… it was probably the best orgasm I have ever had. In ANY of my life times. D.. D… DAMN Tamsin is lucky. H.. how did you know how to handle me so well?"

Bo just smirked knowing she won but also got an honest answer, which also meant her walls were down.

She just shrugged humbly and just mentioned, "Luck guess, I think." Deep down Bo knew innately how to handle Kara but really didn't want to bruise her ego that badly.

Bo then switched topics as Kara rolled to her side propping her head up with her arm while Bo decided to roll on her stomach and cradled her head between her locked fingers from both hands with her elbows planted deeply into the bed. "Hey can we talk girl to girl and just be honest to each other?"

Kara saw a smiling succubus whose face was less than a foot away from hers. Bo's feet were swinging lazily together in the air towards her behind. 'OMG, this succubus has moves,' Kara thought. First Bo just dominated the crap out of her and now she was like a teenage kid shooting the breeze like they were best friends.

"So I assume Lauren and Tamsin are in the next room hammering things out?" Bo asked.

"Yes, they thought it best they talk in private and I stayed with you so you would still have someone here after .. emmmm our … emmmm encounter… FOURSOME," Kara just gave up.

"Thanks Kara. Sometimes Tamsin wants someone around to protect me too but I keep telling Tamsin that I can hold my own and suck everyone dry one way or another," Bo smirked hoping Kara would get the innuendo.

Kara cackled and finally added, "Yes. I have no doubt you could. At least if they are gonna go, they'd go with a huge smile."

Bo joined in and giggled.

"So has it been hard to follow the old code?" Bo finally asked getting to the meat what she wanted to talk about. It was the main driver on why she needed Kara's shields down.

Kara was so enchanted by Bo she just answered, "Yes, but the more I follow it, the more I feel at peace. I almost fucked up and engaged everyone at the hall to the death, but I stood down voluntarily. The old code professed peace and patience after all."

"Wow, that was brave. Were you hurt?" Bo asked with genuine concern.

"Naaaaaa I'm all healed now that I got to rest… emm in a way," Kara smirked replying with another innuendo as well.

"So the old code does not specify a god to serve. Do I still have your fealty?" Bo asked.

"Yes. I serve Valhalla, the creator of the code, but you gave me a choice so I serve you as well," Kara clarified.

"Oh so what happens when what I want conflicts with your other god?" Bo asked knowing it was impossible to serve both all the same time.

"I don't know but since you seem to hold its tenants through the way you live and lead, I see no conflict," Kara replied to ease Bo's concern.

Bo didn't feel like a god but the old code predated everyone, even Odin and Freya, and it seemed to work so she felt that she had to yield to it and just clarified to Kara, "Can we do this? If what I want conflicts with the old code, choose the old code but PLEASE be honest with me and let me know first?"

Kara, without a thought just said, "Sure…"

Moment later, she knew she was not addressing just any succubus but Bo, Goddess of the New Order so she corrected herself and straightened up a little even in the nude, "I mean, I swear it on my blood oath Bo Dennis, Blood daughter of Odin and Goddess of the New Order."

Bo just giggled and nudged Kara playfully all embarrassed, "Stop. A yes was good enough."

'SHIT, I can't get use to Bo. Is this goddess ALWAYS personable to everyone?' she relayed to Tamsin.

'Yea she's the opposite of the Valkyrie sisterhood right? Quite a charmer and she is ALL mine,' Tamsin thought back but teased, 'What? Now are you going to find a succubus of your own too?'

'We are both immune to her species, but can she charm the cloths right out from under you without powers?' Kara asked.

'You tell this to anyone I'll kill you," Tamsin thought back quickly but Kara butt in replying for her.

'I guess that is 'Yes, several times,'' Kara concluded.

Lauren and Tamsin just took a seat on the couch after Kara finished cresting, they didn't drink any more shots since they were both trying to somewhat get along with one another.

They realized they were stuck together.

Lauren and Tamsin both wanted to be far away from each other for good reasons revolving around Bo, but fate had something bigger in store.

They were at opposite ends of the couch when Tamsin finally spoke with Tamsin gazing at Lauren eye to eye and spat out, "Lauren, we have our differences but I can't cast you out. Bo needs you and sometimes it takes a village to fix her shit. Now it seems that you are a part of her life AND mine. Not to mention my sister Arin. As much as I want to flip my cookie over this, I only need you to promise me one thing. Keep it and we will be fine, break it even after I am gone, you will spend the rest of your life in pain and misery. You will pray for death."

Lauren knew she was in deep shit. She had a terrible record of commitment according to Tamsin but decided to listen at the very least so as to not slam the door on Arin. "OK, what is it Tamsin," Lauren bravely asked although deep inside she was scared for her life. A pissed off Valkyrie was the last thing she needed, but more so Tamsin could command all of the sisterhood.

Tamsin just laid it out concisely bordering near anger as she threatened, "Never betray Bo, Arin, or myself EVER again. Actually, this isn't a choice Lauren. Do it, or leave NOW. I'd rather deal with Bo's and Arin's broken heart that have to fucking deal with a low life terrorist traitor. The only reason why I show such any restraint right now is because of Arin and the thrall. Oh yea, I forgot, I am Bo's willing thrall so that I wouldn't kill you the first chance I got after you fucking tried to take back my Bo. But make no mistake, I have learned to override the thrall effect for almost a minute which is PLENTY to time to fucking torture you into a slow DEATH."

Lauren was incensed with rage as she could not believe that it was all Tamsin thought of her but what someone said when they were angry was what they really felt. Tamsin tried to steal Bo from her starting in Brazenwood and now she was accused of trying to seal Bo back? Wasn't that Tamsin's mission? Also, wasn't Tamsin the pot calling the tea kettle black.

Lauren didn't know what she was doing but like a cat she jumped on Tamsin in a fit of rage with her tranq syringe ready to go. The dose this was loaded with was for Bo which meant it would kill Tamsin.

Tamsin drew her dagger from the sofa folds and sliced for Lauren's throat at the same time.

Tamsin was surprised that Lauren dared to even engage her since Lauren had no combat experience but the thrall slowed her down a little in terms of the recognition of the threat.

Lauren blocked the dagger just as it reached her throat and was so close to Tamsin's face that it made it hard to execute the slice, but it could still be done.

Apparently, Lauren did have some fighting experience after all Tamsin thought.

Lauren slammed the needle into Tamsin's neck just at the right point of entry but Tamsin blocked her thumb from pressing down on the syringe plunger when she was able to grab a hold of her wrist with her other hand.

They both struggled little as Tamsin's blade started to bite into Lauren throat, blood drops started to fall down on Tamsin's robe since she was more underneath Lauren.

Lauren used her weight and firm grip to stop the slice for the time being but was losing out quickly.

Tamsin realized that she'd better kill Lauren now since Lauren just got her thumb free to press down on the plunger.

No one was backing down as Lauren spat out only loud enough for Tamsin to hear, "You fucking cunt! You stole *MY* Bo away from me first in Brazenwood and NO I don't forgive you for that. AND Traitor?! I know all about you and your quests for Odin including all the clandestine ones for personal profit. FUCK YOU Tamsin, you're a traitor to the old code, a fucking disgrace to the Valkyrie order. You're the devil's spawn and I come out smelling like a rose next to you."

Lauren started to push the plunger down as Tamsin tried in vain to get the needle out of her neck. She didn't have enough leverage at the moment. With Tamsin bucking wildly, it was hard to deliver the deadly dose.

Tamsin started to slice into Lauren's neck even more as the thrall effect was goading her to stand down. She was doing this for both Bo and Arin. She then grunted out, "Then let's both go to HELL together. I *HATE* you Lauren." She managed to buy a little time bucking her hips which cause Lauren to lose her balance slightly.

"SAME!" Lauren growled back unphased. This dark evil Valkyrie who killed tons of innocent lives had no right to judge her and JUSTICE was just a plunger push away. She too was doing this for both Bo and for Arin.

The two were locked into death's firm grip. They had so much pent up unaddressed animosity towards each other and neither was going to back down and all this stemmed from the love of one woman, a succubus that radically changed their lives for the better.

Bo preached loved and forgives but was this the horrendous result of it?


	50. The Truce

Kendra arrived at Lauren's mansion and of course as was greeted by Drake's security team half way up the windy road.

She parked her truck and noticed another parked truck from precinct 71 and remembered that she requested for Anajli to meet her at Lauren's. She needed additional supplies like a flame thrower which she remembered only Anjali had for close encounters with a Rakshasa as well as other Indian Fae.

Did Kendra need it? Probably not, but because Dyson and Jessica were so worried about her, coupled with her knowledge of Aswangs, it was better to be overly prepared.

Anjali was a multi role swat member. She was good at close quarters combat, hand to hand, demolitions, in addition to a sniper. Anjali really belonged to the 69th, but resided at the 71st due to the shortage of SWAT coverage in the outlying areas Kendra maintained. She may not be a specialist in any one area like Kendra's core team in the 69th, but one needed a jack of all trades when they were the only SWAT member embedded in the local police force.

Kendra got out of her truck and went to the trunk to unload her supplies when Drake and Anjali came up and assist.

"Got the item you need Captain," Anjali mentioned hoisting the bag over her shoulder, "It's ready to go just inside the foyer."

"Great, and just call me Kendra," she stated carrying a bag as well pointing to her insignia on her collar with her free hand. "This is for a private contract and not for the SWAT team."

"But you still have the rank of Captain as a private contractor correct?" Anjali asked rhetorically.

Kendra then turned to Drake while walking up the steps, "Where's Alex and team?"

"Alex and 2 others are doing final checks on their gear and ready to go when you are Captain," Drake relayed barely noticing that he too called her 'Captain'.

Kendra just ignored Drake's use of Captain, but it did bother her that she was amassing an unexpected loyal following. Did that mean that Lauren's team too would follow her, even to their graves?

No sooner had they entered in the large open foyer, Alex and 2 others immediately stood at attention and Talan who was assisting, did so a heartbeat later.

Alex as usually was extremely sharp and crisp in her movements.

Kendra looked over the 2 seasoned members of the Burning Cypress clan. They were both fire sprites which was a great choice since all beings hated fires.

The first one she knew was Jack. A little short and stocky, but of Chinese descent. He was strong for his build but blazing fast. He was an expert in the double long sword and worked hard to become so. He was descent with rifles and other firearms.

The second was Max. Thin, average height, but muscular. He was also very good with knives, it was from what he learned from hobby to collect and use knives. His red hair was cut short like he was ex-mil. He had excellent training by seals on how to use all sorts of weapons although not one himself.

With 2 Fire Sprites, Kendra mused, maybe the flame thrower was a waste, but then she noticed that Anjali had her full gear on already with her heavy weapon package in the corner ready to go.

Alex just reported formally clicking her heals at attention, "Ready to move out on your orders Ma'am."

Kendra wasn't really into for formal military reporting formalities but Alex always gave that to her. The Burning Cypress clan was somewhat more formal than the 69th, but not to this extent. Kendra just let Alex have it.

Kendra just ordered informally, "At ease everyone." She turned to Anjali who had a dumb stuck look at how formal they were. "I think we have more than enough firepower for a recon mission. You don't need to come with us."

"You're one of us Kendra, and if you are going into a fire fight, you need a SWAT member with you," Anjali tightly smirked informally.

Kendra just nodded slightly in acceptance.

Drake and Talan were talking when Talan spoke up, "Kendra, Kyle isn't quite lucid, but responsive. It's best if you want to talk to him, it would be now."

They ventured into Lauren's Lab and Talan ushered Kendra into Kyle's area. Drake and Talan just stood back.

Kendra noted that Kyle was restless, like he was having a nightmare, he was still in apparent prayer fervently mumbling, "Aba Ginoong Maria, napupuno ka ng grasiya, Ang Panginoong Diyos ay sumasaiyo."

She took a seat next to his bed to talk to him in Tagalog.

The last time she conversed in it was with her mother when she left for the academy against the wishes of her parents. That was the last time she ever saw them. Her father exiled her in a way and Kendra, being so strong willed agreed. It was nearly 10 years now and it still hurt to be away from family. If she used her native language, it would open up old memories and feelings, but she needed to get to the bottom of this.

Kendra turned to Kyle and mentioned to him calmly to make her presence known, "Kyle, ako si Kendra Shaw. Kasamahan ko si Doctor Lauren Lewis. (Kyle, I'm Kendra Shaw. I work with Doctor Lauren Lewis.)"

Kyle stopped his prayer, in recognition of her and said in warning even in his dream like state, "Ang mga aswang. Nandito na. (The Aswangs. They are here.)"

"Paano mo nalaman sila ay aswang? (How do you know they are Aswangs?)" Kendra asked softly needing to validate what exactly he saw.

"Ang mga pangil nila ay humahaba, at ang mga dila ay humahaba at numinipis. Lumalabas sila tuwing gabi na nag-aanyong lobo, ang iba naman ay anyong uwak. (Their fangs grew, their tongues became long and thin. They came out at night as wolves, others as crows)," Kyle mumbled quivering slightly.

Kendra followed up and asked, "Ilan sila? (How many of them are there?)"

Kyle just moaned out under duress, "Madami, sobrang rami nila. (Too many.)"

Kendra leaned forward and asked him a more directed question, "Ilan ang nakita mo? (How may did you see?)"

A pained expression scrawled across his face, as if he was reliving it.

Kendra acted fast soothing him by placing her hand her on Kyle's shoulder and murmured in reassurance, "Walang sinumang makakagawa ng masama sa 'yo. Nasa mabuti kang kalagayan dito. (No one can hurt you now. You are safe here.)"

Kyle shook his head under extreme stress and just stated, "Mahigit sa dalawampu. (At least 20.)"

1 aswang was trouble, but over 20, Kendra brooded, was a huge problem. You needed at least an experienced fire squad to take care of just 1.

Kendra hoped that he was just seeing things but needed to see the signs for herself. In any case, she had to depart soon so that she could get out of the dense woods surrounding Lauren's place with plenty to daylight left.

"Saan ko sila puwedeng matagpuan? (Where can I find them?)" Kendra finally asked urgently.

"Malapit sa bahay ko, sa tabi ng sapa, (Near my house, along the stream,)" Kyle spat forced out before yelling in a panic and fear, "Mahabaging Diyos! Nandito na! (They are here!)"

Talan knew that was all Kyle could take and immediately sedated him delivering an injection into his IV.

Kendra leaned forward in her chair and looked down in thought running her hands through her hair then fixing her pony tail.

She did need Anjali after all and it didn't hurt to be overly prepared.

Kendra quickly gave Talan instructions to be on standby at Lauren's just in case anyone needed medical attention.

She then walked briskly out with Drake into the hall and Kendra just started to blare out orders to him, "Dammit! Drake, I hope and pray that Kyle is seeing things because if not, we got 20 plus Aswangs in the area and I need to see if I can locate and talk to them NOW. I need your teams to make the same preparations to your weapons just like we did ASAP."

"Will do." Drake answered somewhat formally for the first time. He knew she meant business and it was for the best for everyone.

"Keep all your patrols on duty keeping the perimeter in close and tight. Suspend the teams that go out to greet any cars that may approach the mansion. Let them come to you. Is that clear?" Kendra rattled off forgetting that Drake and team in no way reported into her.

"Got it," Drake answered without wavering.

Kendra started up the steps to where Alex was and just relayed, "OK, execute now. You leave with us in 15 minutes.

Drake immediately ran off sending orders through his radio to make it into formation on time.

Kendra needed to brief her team with a plan and approached them observing that they were locked and loaded when Trick stepped out from behind Jack holding a spear.

She was confused on what Trick was doing here but bowed slightly in reverence to him.

"Kendra," Trick greeted.

"Trick, I'm sorry. You got us at a bad time. We are leaving for a patrol in less than 15 minutes," Kendra rushed out essentially saying in a nice way that she didn't have time for him.

Trick just approached her extended out the spear to her and clarified, "Dyson called and text messaged me several times and as such, I felt compelled to loan this to you. That and maybe he might stop texting me. He mentioned that you trained with a spear in your martial arts classes even going to competition a while back when you were a kid. You may want to use this."

Kendra did not accept the spear and just smiled courteously and answered, "Thanks, but I've got all the items I need here. We smell like a holy garlic factory right about now. And we do have plenty of fire power, figuratively and literally."

"I see that, but this is also blessed and more potent than anything you or your team has on you. Please. I would mean a lot to me… and Dyson, if you carry it with you," Trick extended out the spear again for Kendra to take it.

Kendra took it with both hands and bowed in thanks. She looked it over and it had history all right. It was weathered, but the 7 foot spear was well kept. It didn't see much combat observing the lack of marks and scratches on the wood staff section. It therefore looked more ceremonial and even more so due to the ornate tip.

It was dark grey hand forged steel, the tip alone was 2 feet in length, sharp on both sides as it came to a tip. While the spear head was flat as expected, the center of it came to cylinder shape ending up as a cone at the point. It seemed like it was to reinforce the tip, but with all that steel, it wasn't necessary.

"Give it a spin Kendra to see if you can work with it," Trick encouraged motioning to the spear.

Kendra really wasn't in the mood, but if the blood king asked, it was always good to at least try.

She was in the 3 story foyer of the mansion so she had enough room and stepped back in view of all.

Kendra first weighted it in her grasp tossing it horizontally in the air a short distance and found that was balanced quite well.

Perfectly as a matter of fact.

She set it on the ground horizontally in front of her and took a couple deep breaths. It had been so long since she last used a spear that she didn't know if she would be able to pull it off without embarrassing herself.

She carefully set her foot underneath it and kicked it up. It landed right where she wanted it as she caught it directly in front of her where she began to make slow purposeful for graceful movements with it working it around her body in addition to twirling it from her left side of her body to her right.

After a couple seconds of wielding the spear, Kendra knew this item well-made and increased her speed.

Kendra felt connected to this item and kept on putting on more speed until everyone including Trick just saw a blur.

Alex was impressed that Kendra could wield a long weapon like that. It seemed like the spear was an extension of Kendra.

Kendra finally executed attacks and sweeps with it with extreme precision. It was as if she never stopped using a spear.

Trick just nodded in admiration.

Kendra finally sharply halted and looked curiously and more closely at the spear in head.

It had more than history, there was something more to this weapon. Finally, along the spear tip, there were Latin inscriptions which she couldn't read but she finally made one out, and it was for word for 'Lord'.

Kendra, never taking her eyes off the inscription furrowed her brow and asked, "What does the inscription translate to?"

Trick just calmly shrugged and clarified, "In its simplest of terms, it's Latin for 'Nail of our Lord'."

Kendra was never the type of person that shocks easily but after putting everything together quickly, as if being burned set the spear down on the nearest table rapidly and then stumbled back a couple of steps point to it stammering out in awe, "FUCK Trick! Is that the Holy Lance or Spear of Destiny that was used in kill Jesus during the crucifixion?!"

Trick just laughed lightly since Kendra always keep her cool, but clarified, "Kendra, it is not the Spear of Destiny, which a Roman soldier named Longinus used to pierce His side. However, this is one of 3 spears forged with a nail used in mount Him to the cross. It is therefore the Holy Lance."

Kendra just kept snapping her gaze between the spear resting on the table to Trick still backing up more, "Please forgive me God! I didn't know." Her reaction was akin to if she cheated on Dyson and got caught.

Trick just strolled over and picked up the spear and smirked and with a comforting tone mentioned, "Kendra, it's ok. It came into my possession over a thousand years ago and I haven't had an instance when I needed to use it. Take it, just return it to me later."

Kendra just backed up even more hurriedly and just adamantly told Trick, "No! I am NOT worthy to carry such an item. I'm not even practicing in my religion."

Trick kept approaching her and finally Kendra backed into a wall. He finally asked her, "Then do you believe in this ancient artifact?"

"YES! Of course, and you let me use it like some sort of toy! This can only we wielded by a pope or archbishop at the very least," Kendra proclaimed loudly since she still feared the item and felt that if she ever touched it again, lightening would strike her down.

"Then you know why I must get it back," Trick concluded sternly bringing it forward in front her to again. "Take it. You may not need it, but at the very least it will bring you good fortune."

Kendra just hesitantly nodded and took the spear gingerly storing it securely on her backpack.

Trick just nodded turning to leave and just tersely announced to everyone, "Good Luck and good hunting."

Drake jogged back in passing Trick who on his way out. "Good to go," he reported then nodding towards Trick.

"Move out." Kendra ordered.

They headed into the woods, single file and Kendra gave Drake point to get them to Kyle's place.

Tamsin finally got the upper hand and was about to disarm Lauren and at the same time slice her head off but she stopped.

The thrall was killing her, putting her in unbearable pain, but she knew she could still do it. The thrall will punish her more later, but not now.

Tamsin pinned Lauren's thumb down again and eased up the tension on her dagger arm and growled out angrily, "And to think I VOUCHED for you to Bo TRAITOR! Go ahead, KILL ME, Doctor Kevorkian. Not only will the entire Valkyrie sisterhood be on your ass, it will be Bo that kills you for betraying her a SECOND time. And Arin, she will never forgive you. Every time you see Arin's face, you will be reminded of ME! MURDERER!"

Lauren eased up a little as well and spat back in pure hate, "And if you kill me, Bo will see what a fucking hypocrite you are who just strung her along with malicious intensions all along. She will find and love another while you live the rest of your short life in pain and agony with every fucking kiss. And Arin, you will break whatever bond you have with her because LOVE is stronger than the bond of family. Arin WILL avenge me you worthless piece of shit!"

Tamsin, even in her painfully thralled state, noted that Lauren was right. Arin did love the doctor or else her feelings would have never bled through the link. Would Arin kill her own twin sister? Normally no, but feelings clouded everything. Arin might really go through with it if she loved Lauren that much. And what of fate? Fate is what she was trying to avoid, but at the same time so far, fate, according to the Valkyrie texts were dead on. She also knew if she kept this up, the link she had with Bo would tip her off that they were in a fight for their lives.

Lauren was surprised by Tamsin's analytical ability. For a thrall, Tamsin was still all there. She loved Arin now, but Tamsin was right. How could she kill someone that looked and sounded like Arin. Arin would never forgive her either for killing Tamsin. And Bo? She was forgiving, but who knows. Tamsin made it to Bo's heart. She had yet to process the glaring fact that the entire sisterhood would be out to torture and kill her too.

Tamsin finally dropped her dagger. The pain from the thrall was just too much. She still had a lot of resentment for Lauren being right. She also realized that she needed to calm down fast and coincidentally, what Lauren had in her hand was what she needed. Tamsin just stammered out as the dagger clinked onto the floor, "I… I need a little more Doctor Lewis to ….. to take the edge off. Please."

It was then Tamsin just let her grip go and turned her head so that the needle faced Lauren better. She gave up the entire control of her destiny to a flawed human.

Lauren had no idea what to say or do. Tamsin standing down voluntarily was a first and it bothered her that Tamsin of all people believed in her so much and told Bo so. What also hit home for her was when Tamsin called her by her correct title without being sarcastic. Please was a word Tamsin never used and she used it now, not for Bo, but to her.

It was a human doctor that now had total control of everyone's lives in her hands literally and there they paused as Lauren recognized that Tamsin was doing her hardest to stay calm.

Lauren carefully delivered the correct minimum dose that Tamsin would need taking into consideration her body weight. Not a moment sooner, Lauren pulled out the needle and carefully put it on the table next to Tamsin as she backed off to the other side of the couch.

There the 2 mortal enemies sat in silence as far away as they could be but still be able to hold a more serious conversation. Both loathed how interconnected they were since death of either of them had unimaginable repercussions.

'Are you 2 OK?' Kara asked via the link. 'Bo just paused trying to see if she should intervene. I guess she sensed through the bond that something is wrong'

'No, we are fine. Just had a minor disagreement,' Tamsin communicated back and then told Lauren, "SHIT we are fucking screwed. Bo can sense I was in a physical altercation with you."

'Ummmmm does minor disagreements include daggers. Bo and I heard one, or what sounded like one hit the ground,' Kara's voice rebutted over the link.

"OH… s …. sorry," Lauren stuttered out covering her mouth.

'Just keep her in there, Kara' Tamsin rushed back.

There they sat for a moment trying to prevent Bo from checking on them. If Bo saw either of them in their current state, they would both be rebuked.

For Tamsin, Bo would see clearly that Tamsin put a knife to Lauren's neck due to the long gash.

As for Lauren, Bo would see the apparent sight of the injection since there was a big red circular welt on Tamsin's neck. That, and the needle which caused it was on Tamsin's side of the couch on top of the table for all to see.

Tamsin thought on her feet to change her state and just mentioned out of the blue, "Lauren, did I tell you of the time when I was first assigned Dyson's partner? You heard about the coffee all over the desk incident. Well I have a bigger confession." Tamsin smirked evilly even though she didn't feel like it.

"Oh… r.. really" Lauren asked unsure about this quick change of venue.

"Yea, well after he couldn't stop talking and salivating over Bo, I kind of added a small dose of menthol to Dyson's hand cream he kept in a duffel bag in the locker room and… as sure as Valkyries live in Valhalla, after Bo riled him up, he tried to do the 5 knuckle shuffle since he was so worked up. PRICELESS." Tamsin scrunched her face.

Lauren didn't expect that and just laughed loudly, "Oh my god! He came to my lab later that day and asked for something that soothed sun burn!"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh too since she didn't have that side of the puzzle, "Yep, that puppy dog had it bad."

Lauren then got the gist of what Tamsin was trying to do. She was trying to lighten the mood a little so she interjected, "Well, due to Bo's voracious appetite, I always kept my tablet next to my bed loaded with journals depicting images of open heart surgery just in case..."

Tamsin got it and spat out a laugh she was holding in and replied, "Oh my gods! You found a way to suppress Bo's feeding pattern without drugs!" That was a good one. Tamsin never tried that before but the prospects were now endless on what she could do to Bo to curb her hunger.

"Oh yes," Lauren stated with beaming with pride, "100% all natural, non-addictive"

"You go doc," Tamsin mentioned scrunching her face. She knew by now Bo would feel more at ease and that all was just fine.

Lauren finally calmed down from her laughing fit and finally just quickly stated, "I agree to your terms Tamsin. I am here to stay."

Tamsin wasn't expecting Lauren to change topics so soon. She just essentially rolled over and gave up but did she?

Lauren added quickly, "For Arin. … A.. and for Bo"

'Whoa' Tamsin thought. This is the first time she noted that Lauren put Arin first and not Bo. Lauren didn't give up after all. She was fighting for the relationship that she had with Arin.

"Are you SURE you want to do this Lauren? I think if Arin is that important to you, you can choose to move to another region and just see her when she grows up. That way you are not under my, or the gang's, microscope all the time, no pun intended. Granted you may never see the Scooby gang again, but you will have Arin. You can start anew. Just be good to her," Tamsin offered her another option which was kind of a middle ground.

Tamsin hated to live by someone else's rules, but Lauren was ok with it.

As attractive at that sounded Lauren brooded, Tamsin was right about something she just mentioned earlier. It took the whole family to clean up Bo's aftermath at times and she was already part of it. Leaving would hurt Bo as well, but in order to stay, she needed something that Tamsin could only give, "I'll stay if you agree to give me the same status as your sisters Kendra and Arin. Ummm On… on the condition I never beach your terms."

"What?" Tamsin spat out in disbelief that Lauren could even request that of her. It was bad enough they were kissing earlier, but they still had a long long way to go. "Emmmm, I hate to say this Lauren, but Odin has a better chance to becoming my brother."

Lauren knew she was treading on thin ice but carefully explained, "As sisters, we will argue and agree to disagree, but in the end respecting one another while still having each other's back. Also as sisters, we will forgive one another of our misdeeds in the past no matter how heinous. I am willing to give that all to you Tamsin. Can… Can you give this to me in return if I play by your stipulations?"

Tamsin never thought of it that way. While being a good sister to one another often required them to be at least friends, which Tamsin and Lauren weren't, Lauren was suggesting a type of truce in actuality. In exchange for Lauren following Tamsin's decree, Tamsin and her were both obligated to work together and more importantly on their relationship.

Did Tamsin want that relationship? Not really. Therefore Tamsin too would be bound by rules as well, as defined in Lauren's proposal.

"I'm under the effect of alcohol, tranquilizers and a thrall Laruen. Even if I agree, and that is a big if, I don't know if I can follow through down the line," Tamsin stated factually.

"And you don't think that I have reservations on what you just proposed to me? However, I will move heaven and earth of make it so, can you?" Lauren said smoothly but calmly rebutted scooting her way over next to Tamsin the couch.

"I HATE fate and most of all I HATE this proposed arrangement," Tamsin confessed as well glancing at Lauren sitting next to her now crossing her arming in distain.

Lauren slowly and gingerly brought Tamsin into a standard Valkyrie greeting, and said valiantly, "I concur with your assessment SISTER. So then let's go to hell together."

Tamsin had to admit; Lauren was courageous and had plenty of guts. No human or any other specie EVER becomes an honorary brother or sister to a Valkyrie without proving themselves worthy first. Lauren to her didn't even register on the scale as their foreheads finally touched but Lauren was right about something. They were both going to hell together with or without this proposal. At least this one had the slightest chance of working. One that Bo and Arin would agree upon.

Lauren knew this was a shot in the dark, but she needed Tamsin to give. Tamsin was an extension of Bo and Lauren therefore knew she could, it was a question of will she. This was what a relationship was all about. If she just agreed to Tamsin's terms as they were, she would be nothing more than a slave. They needed to be on equal footing.

Tamsin finally, in distain, spat out, "I ….. I AGREE to your terms …. You have my blood oath that I will treat you like my ….…. SISTER so long as you don't dishonor or hurt Arin or Bo. We are both taking the express lane to hell doc."

Tamsin finally and firmly engaged into the Valkyrie greeting, to which Lauren did the same.

Lauren was willing to make this sacrifice for Arin and Bo.

Tamsin was finally willing to make this sacrifice for Bo and Arin.

There the Griffin and the Eagle remained solidly locked as if by a spell which froze them in time. Each considering the implications of what they just agreed to.

Tamsin was still deep in though when Lauren pinned her to the sofa back. She was impressed that Lauren had balls after all. She was brave in her own way and THAT is what Bo saw in her.

Today a frail human showed a war hardened Valkyrie that bravery didn't necessarily mean that they could stand their ground on the battle field. It was what happened in between that mattered at well.

Also the war hardened Valkyrie demonstrated to a doctor that she had compassion and the full range of human emotions

Tamsin adeptly reversed the position and pinned Lauren on the ground and scrunched her face and murmured, "Nice try doc. Join Bo and myself later on the mat at your place if you want. Gotta teach some moves to Bo, and well, you might as well join in."

Tamsin helped Lauren up and there they sat on the floor with their backs against the couch.

Lauren glanced at Tamsin and confessed looking away embarrassed putting her index finger up in the air to make a point, "I.. I don't have much combat or… or wrestling experience."

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, "Nor does that baby Fae succubus."

It was really odd that Tamsin felt a little better that Lauren was committed to making things right and as such was actually OK offering this to her.

"But…. But I'll be wresting with Bo and her feeding patterns… well… ummm" Lauren blushed. "Maybe just with private instruction with you."

Tamsin never thought about that. Lauren didn't want to complicate matters and that was quite noble of her. However, Tamsin needed to set better guidelines and rules so that Lauren knew what is expected when it came to Bo.

Tamsin hated talking and she only was obligated to tell all to Bo, but not Lauren, but if they were 'sisters', then they needed to work this out.

"Lauren," Tamsin rolled her eyes, "I think we need to talk about what you can and can't do with Bo in more detail."

"O… Ok," Lauren looked down at the floor. She felt like she was just about to be read the riot act.

Tamsin took a deep breath. "The reason why Bo can feed from you and me not go ballistic, is because you were… emmm RIGHT…. She needs to feed from others. I have no list but I DO have rules when she does… emmmm Fu… FEED. You can't move Bo's heart and NO ONE … ABSOLUTELY NO ONE can dominate her in bed. That is reserved for me. Now if she is dominated against her will, they will answer to me. That's it."

"That's ALL the rules you have Tamsin?" Lauren asked finally able to look at her through a side ways glance.

"Yep…. But with you as my sister, membership in my elite club has its advantages…." Tamsin smirked knowing that doc would get a kick out of this.

"Oh really," Lauren lifted a brow curiously.

"As my sister, you CAN dominate Bo because I know, as my sister, you would NEVER do anything to harm our relationship. WOULD YOU?" Tamsin asked firing a warning shot.

"No Tamsin. I respect your bond with Bo above all else and I probably need to wean myself off of her anyway … barring any emergency feed situations. I… I want to be Arin's only, if she chooses me again when she grows up," Lauren admitted.

"Good, then I guess I need to cover Arin… " Tamsin said deep in thought but Lauren interjected.

"Umm Tamsin? While I can pull myself away from Bo …. I… I think Bo still wants to ummmmm be … intimate with me," Lauren said in a morse tone talking to the floor.

"Doc… she is a SUCCUBUS," Tamsin exhaled and looked up and finally blurted out, "Oh fuck it! Doc, she still thinks you're one of the hottest, most intelligent humans on heels. DAMMIT. You could walk into that room right NOW and just recite the table to elements and Bo would fuck your brains out since that would be her mating call. And SHIT, the way you cook for her…. Awww crap…. You can tell Bo to do anything since the way to her heart is sometimes through her stomach. Gods I can barely make an omelet right."

Tamsin shot her hands high into the air giving everything up in defeat and just kept looking up at the ceiling as she leaned back to rest the back of her head on the seat of the couch.

"Shit. NOW do you know WHY I wanted to put the fucking 2 of you back together again in the first place," Tamsin just mumbled out shaking her head. "Now…. well, things just keep getting better by the minute."

Lauren was in utter shock to hear this confession from Tamsin. All this time, it was really Tamsin's intension to put her back together with Bo and now she knew why. Bo STILL had a thing for her and Tamsin knew it deep down. She found it odd that Tamsin still let her back in Bo's life. If roles were reversed, Tamsin would not only be on a no feed list, but also a restraining order.

"I… I don't know what to say," Lauren stammered out looking over to the splayed out Valkyrie who was giving up everything to her as a sister now. "I didn't move in on Bo at the church Tamsin because… because, I… I KNEW you loved Bo and were strong enough to keep her out of trouble. Even without all the science, you still found a way."

"Nope, Bo needs you in her life and I know it. You stopped Bo from sucking us dry right now so… " Tamsin confessed.

Lauren cut her off and then mentioned, "Arin told me about the bait and switch and ensuing threesome which saved her life from the Cephalix poisoning agent. You did just fine without science."

Tamsin felt her cheeks get red. Apparently, Arin trusted Lauren enough to tell her everything.

Tamsin finally sat back up straight and huffed out a laugh to cover her embarrassment, "Well, had to do something and the threesome wasn't really part of the antidote."

"I… I know…. But Arin … well she found it kinda cool of you to let and help her explore… other avenues," Laruen smirked to Tamsin.

"Yea, because I was kind of over protective of her, but I realized that if she didn't sample the other things in life without controlled guidance, she might end up in my same boat," Tamsin looked down and away.

Lauren couldn't believe how deep Tamsin thought. She always acted like she didn't care, but all along, in everything she was doing, she did it deliberately for a reason. And the talk session they were having right now where Tamsin was telling all was only something she got from Arin.

Tamsin switched topics quickly and then informed Lauren, "You know it may take up to 2 years for Arin to be fully grown, but I that time, she will start to remember you. If it is love you 2 had, she will come back to you."

Lauren just forced out an exhale and said, "Valkyries are not exactly the same in each life time, you know that. She may just remember me as some sort of fling although I am hopeful"

"You forget, Arin was reborn early. She will remember EVERYTHING with emotional attachment. If she loved you, yea doc, she will eventually find her way back to you," Tamsin admitted. From her time with Bo, she knew that emotions connected to an event embossed it onto your memory and made that memory permanent.

Lauren, in the spirit of sharing, let Tamsin know formally, "Arin instructed Hrist in the event of her death to give me her tessens to hold on to."

'Holy shit!' Tamsin thought in bewilderment to Kara, 'Arin and the doc are not only foretold in the Valkyrie ancient texts in addition to myself and Bo, but FUCK Arin made arrangements to pass her tessens to Laruen!'

'OK,' Kara returned to Tamsin kneeling seductively nude in front of her propped up phone on the bed with Bo behind her reaching around cupping and covering Kara's breast. Kara was covering her sex. Bo was standing behind her nibbling at Kara's ear looking directly at the camera too before the camera when off. 'Well then, it is not a question of IF Arin will return to Lauren, but when. Damn Tamsin. I thought I had a complex life.'

After the click, like kids doing something they weren't supposed to do reposed again, kneeling on the bed facing one another to cover up most of their assets but French kissed in a hug as the camera on the phone snapped again.

"Damn Bo, are you SURE you aren't dark? How'd you think up of this stuff. Jason's not gonna make it to the end of his shift without exploding," Kara chuckled.

"Tamsin did this to me and I'm just spreading the love," Bo emphatically stated still in the hug but Bo's teeth pulled on her tip for another pose and another picture.

"Did it work?" Kara smirked pretending to spank Bo's ass for another picture.

"Oh fuck yea, I lost a bet whoring myself in a precinct full of cops and I was all drained in the end," Bo brought Kara back into a tight hug squeezing Kara's ass for another shot, "Just like Jason will be in less than a minute."

"Fuck I don't doubt it. He may suffer from tennis elbow or a sprained wrist at this point and he doesn't play tennis," Kara cackled tackling Bo to lay her prostrate while Kara lay right on top of her for another kiss still while covering most of their assets.

*click*

Bo pretended to spank Kara and quipped innocently with a shrug, "Work place injuries happen all the time, hope he's part of a union, but we may melt all the freaking cell towers in the area long before then."

*click*

Kara just cackled again. She just couldn't believe that Bo was this fun. All the gods and even heroes she knew were so stuck up. Tamsin was a really lucky Valkyrie she brooded.

Tamsin knew that when a Valkyrie fell in the field in defense of their assigned warrior or hero, another would take their place. The enchanted weapons that the Valkyrie carried, if not lost in war, were returned. In the case of Sigun, before she died, let it be known to the next Valkyrie to give her hero her battle ax. It was a symbolic gesture to show that she would be back, willing to set her life down again if necessary. This one act spread through the sisterhood but was seldom used since few heroes impressed Valkyries. What Arin just did was in essence guaranteed Lauren that she would find her way back to her. Arin would sooner or later remember her tessens and that Lauren had them. Now with her emotions all still there, they would probably have no issues with starting where they left off.

"It means that Arin will come back to you Lauren," Tamsin said solemnly.

"I… I know … but she's a kid now," Lauren confessed looking down dejected.

"Now that we are on the topic of Arin, you need to wait about 2 years until she is of full age" Tamsin relayed looking over to Lauren to observe her.

"Of course," Lauren responded confidently, "I was willing to wait 3 to 4 years after all."

Tamsin observed that Laruen was on the level and that was good, so she continued, "Treat her like a sister until she remembers and is of full grown age. That also means you need to tone down your relationship with Bo at the VERY LEAST when she is around. And when she does remember, you need to be upfront with Arin and she will let you know what to do about Bo in your lives. Valkyries are extremely jealous and possessive when it comes to love. You know that already."

"Thanks for being upfront with me Tamsin," Lauren concluded.

Lauren was really glad Tamsin was no longer holding information back and felt that they did stand a chance to get this sister thing to succeed. She then felt her neck and the bleeding had stopped and then looked at Tamsin whose welt was pretty large.

Tamsin knew what Lauren was thinking. How were they going to explain they injures to Bo. No doubt they were in for an admonishing.

"Shit, Bo's gonna kill me for putting a knife to you," Tamsin admitted darting her glance away.

"And.. and she won't be very happy what I did to you either," Lauren followed up and rubbed her forehead while she was looking down. She did finally offer, "We could say we had rough sex."

Tamsin smirked. At least Lauren had a sense of humor and huffed out a laugh until she turned to look at Lauren and she was serious.

"Emmm Hello? WHAT sex? Our physical altercation was short and sounded like it was a fight," Tamsin huffed out and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"We can try," Lauren offered weakly not being able to stare Tamsin in the eyes.

Tamsin immediately knew that Lauren was willing to try but was kind of tapped out and so was she.

Tamsin just gave up and in a monotone voice said what was on both of their minds, "Well doc. *I* am kind of drained between keeping Bo occupied AND the foursome. Not knocking you Doc. You're hot and all but. I can't."

Lauren just exhaled in defeat and mentioned, "Yea, And my muscles were so tired in the foursome that they switched to anaerobic respiration. I… I can actually FEEL the lactic acid build up in my system. I … I could never keep up with her even when it wasn't a feed."

Then Lauren pondered the situation more and offered, "We can fake it."

Tamsin puffed out a laugh. She was glad the Lauren was trying to find a way to save their collective asses but rebutted, "I tried to fake that I reached the top of Mount Saint Everest and she knew even through one of my best performances. Fuck, I paid later since she still got my volcano to erupt."

Lauren snickered, "I tried that too and …. And failed but since Bo is in your room probably deflowering Kara again, we can fake it to less of a degree, we just need to recreate the requisite noises. And as for Bo, I believe she knows if you are faking it due to your aura which is closely connected with an endorphin release, WHICH I have a couple shots in my bag for Bo in case I suppressed her urge to feed too much with that injection I just gave her. We.. WE can fake it, then give ourselves the injections for the finale."

An evil grin spread across Tamsin's face as she nudged the doc. "You mean to tell me we CAN fake it just with the stuff you have on you?! And you're willing to try?!"

"Yes. I beats the alternative that we would have to explain ourselves and possibly get the riot act read to us from Bo," Laruen grinned tightly.

"Then SISTER. Let's go make some noise!" Tamsin huffed out with laugh.

Dyson was busy for the last couple hours reading several books in the Dire Wolf Archives on Aswangs, when he heard someone approach and it was Grizzal from the smell. He was walking towards him and detected no other scents so it was probably safe. Also fights in the Dire Wolf compound were forbidden.

Grizzal just leaned on a book case in view of Dyson and just said calmly in a relaxed manner, "Dyson, do you ALWAYS have to rub salt on our wounds every time you come here? You got your life mate and you are more than free to ride off into the sunset with her."

Dyson sort of knew what he was referring to. Although he had every right to be there, his association with Kendra "Widow Maker" Shaw riled everyone up. He was treated like the enemy as people spat at the ground in front of him, growled and someone turned their back to him if they were nice. Others who lost their love at canal street yelled at him in a hysterical fit.

This was the price he paid for love with a human but more importantly, a human who managed to, in a surprise turn of events kill several hundred of them in one sitting.

Dyson loved Kendra and didn't regret his decision to make her his life mate. The price of him being literally hated by his own kind was worth it and he would do it again. He lost Bo and there was no way in hell he was going to let Kendra go too. It was not due to the fear of being alone, but more so, he found true love in the most unexpected place. A human who loved and held her own as a warrior.

"You and I both know we are still awaiting that decision from the council," Dyson looked up.

"Look Dyson," Grizzal offered, "You just can't show up and ask for summary decision from them like ordering a burger through a drive through. We need to convene and discuss."

"Congratulations Grizzal by the way for making a seat on the Dire Wolf council last week. I hear that as an elder in the council, you have the power to request for an emergency session," Dyson leaned back in his chair assessing Grizzal.

"I…" Grizzal stopped abruptly and sniffed that air and looked behind him. He took a defensive stance.

Dyson did too and multiple shifters were approaching fast. It was only confirmed they were up to no good when he heard growling and snarling.

A shifter lunged at Dyson from behind but he elbowed him knocking him out cold. He jerked his head to look toward Grizzal as Grizzal tripped a shifter which sent her flying into a book case then slamming into another to make him fly into another isle.

"FUCK Dyson, I have NO idea why I am defending you!" Grizzal growled wolfing out.

Dyson shifted as well and drop kicked a shifter and then elbowed one that got in too close.

Grizzal rolled onto his back pulling a shifter that ran into him and catapulted a shifter onto the table which broke on his landing.

Security teams then filtered in quickly even though the fight was over.

"Take them AWAY and let them spend the night in a cell in the basement," Grizzal ordered shifting back.

"Thanks brother," Dyson admitted solemnly with a nod.

Grizzal just shook his head and muttered, "Dyson. You'd better get out of here. I don't know what other ambushes await you but I need to remove myself from looking like I have your side. Besides, if you remember, I'm the one trying to put a hit out on Kendra and I still stand by that."

Dyson nodded as 3 members of a SWAT team appeared in full gear marching towards them.

Grizzal then looked up and nodded to a woman in front who had the rank of captain with the number 101 on the badge of her uniform. She looked familiar but he didn't know where from. Her last name was "Tate".

Grizzal turned to Dyson and just clarified, "You are doing what's right for your life mate and I do admire that Dyson. But I have to do what is right from within our laws even more so now that I am a council member. Granted I won't vote on whether Kendra will be considered as one of us, but I can't let this place go to hell in a hand basket either."

"Thank you brother for your patience," Dyson nodded.

Grizzal got a little worked up glaring, at him, "Brother?! Dyson, 158 shifters, YOUR BROTHERS, DIED at Canal Street in the 69th at the hands the widow maker, YOUR LIFE MATE, and they were the LUCKY ones. All the rest are so mauled up because of the FUCKING slug rounds that they will need to be cared for for the rest of their lives. And do I need to mention the ones she tranq'd? It was filled with so much SHIT that they can't SHIFT anymore you FUCKER! Sure I can call out a hit on Tamsin too, but it was Kendra that approved and executed all because I killed her fuck toy. And her brother?! That pysco bitch thinks that I was the one that shot him up full of drugs. No he did that fine all by himself. "

Dyson knew he hit a nerve and rightfully so. He was a shifter that was not only defending what seemed to be a genocidal maniac, but trying to get her into the shifter family.

"I'm sorry," Dyson said calmly and sincerely as he could when the 3 SWAT members took perimeter positions facing away from Dyson and Grizzal to form a defensive barrier in case anyone else tried to do something.

"You want to TALK about JUSTICE Dyson?" Grizzal pointed at a book which had their codec of laws. "She broke about EVERY law in there and YOU are defending her. So let's just roll out the rug and welcome that murderer into our home!"

Dyson thought quickly on his feet and rebutted, "The laws make no considerations for other Fae and humans which we live among and must get along with in harmony. Don't you think that murdering humans indiscriminately like pests is a problem? Don't you think that one day there would have been a reckoning?"

"It's OUR LAWS, YOUR LAWS. Shifter laws darn it! You ARE one of us lest you forget. WE were your brothers and sister before this fucking fanatical human came into the picture. I'd rattle off more insults about humans but I DON'T need another fight to go down right about now. AGREEDED?" Grizzal spat out with hate dripping off every word.

Dyson knew there was a time and a place to argue with Grizzal, but now was not the time.

Grizzal turned away and talked to the book case in front to him, "Dyson, I have asked Captain Mia Tate and some of her team to be onsite when I heard you were here. She happened to be in the area. She is NOT part of the security team at this compound and THEY will escort you out. I think you very well know the reason why. Lots of shifters here want you dead and I do too BUT for the sake of peace, this is all the love I have left for you."

Grizzal grumbled and walked away nodding to Mia who nodded back informally.

Dyson packed up what books he needed under the watch of Mia. Her face looked familiar and WHY was she here? From last recollection, precinct 101 was far out of the way from here.

He sized up Mia and he couldn't tell her build but looked like she had a medium set bone structure. She held a dead serious demeanor. She was a Caucasian brunette with brilliant bright blue eyes and just below shoulder length straight hair in a ponytail. She also had on thin class 3 body armor, the type of high tech armor that could only be afforded by the most well-funded precincts. Her MP5 looked new but it also had a high tech display in tandem with a scope. Her radio tucked in her vest pocket was ultra-thin and it looked like a cell phone almost.

Her holstered Glock also had on it what looked like newer rail sites combined with a high capacity magazine. It seemed custom built.

He walked the halls with a SWAT member in the front and the rear. Mia walked beside Dyson with her MP5 ready to fire.

Mia was all business and Dyson could tell she was a little nervous probably stemming from the fact that there could be an ambush at any moment.

Shifters that were coming towards them growled but got out of the way. The local security did their best to move people out of the way ahead of them.

Dyson became aware that the exit was blocked in the main lobby with shifters young and old chanting in an angry mob, "MURDERER!" While others yelled, "Human sellout!" As Dyson got closer they changed their chant as they said in unison repeating over and over, "It's our law, kill Kendra Shaw!"

He had no idea he was hated that much. Apparently the hours he spent in the compound must have given other shifters time to amass in numbers.

Mia grumbled to herself and then just ordered "South Exit. Now."

Not a moment sooner they were working their way through a small hall.

Dyson knew this exit, it was a fire exit that was used sometimes when anyone of celebrity status wanted to leave stealthily.

"Hold." Mia said accessing her smart phone on her forearm. She looked like she was tapping into the security camera system for the facility.

"Movement, 10 meters ahead," The lead SWAT member announced keeping his MP5 pointed down range.

Dyson saw nothing, but he was looking at his phone too which was on his forearm as well. This team had a lot of technology.

"South entrance is an ambush," Mia stated looking at the security camera just outside the south door, "and is that your car out front?

Dyson looked over to her phone and saw his car in flames. "Crap. It is.

"Movement 6 meters beyond the door," he announced.

"SHIT," Mia hesitated, "Lock and load. We need to get to the basement garage Mr. Wolfbane. IS THERE another way?"

Dyson thought about it and it was a definite NO.

"I was ordered to NOT cause any bloodshed UNLESS absolutely necessary, so if you have any ideas beyond charging the rabid crowd, NOW would be the time," Mia let out frustrated.

The rear SWAT member informed, "Movement, 12 meters closing."

They were boxed in. Dyson looked around and saw a vent shaft above them and then it hit him. That was the intake vent that led to the basement and maybe to the garage too.

"Up there, the vent Mia, it leads to the basement HVAC!" Dyson announced.

Mia looked up and assessed its size.

Dyson though the same thing too. It was too small for the remainder of Mia's team to go through with all their gear on, but MAYBE it will fit Dyson and Mia. At the very least if he left, presumably the team would safe.

It was quick as Dyson was hoisted up by the rear SWAT member and opened the vent. He wedged in and it was a tight fit but managed, he was about close the vent when Mia tossed her MP5 to another team member and pulled herself up into the vent. She had a lot of upper body strength.

"It's ok Mia, I'll manage form here," Dyson stated, but Mia continued.

"You need to get OUT of the compound and the only way is in my truck," Mia wedged in the vent as well facing Dyson as he closed the vent right on time.

The angry crowd charged down the hall and skipped over the remaining SWAT members looking for Dyson.

They both peered down through the grate and Dyson smirked, "Nice move Captain."

"Let's go." Mai stated formally.

Dyson had no idea why she was so uptight so he worked his way back while Mia who was facing him work her way towards him in this very tight vent.

It was part way down when Dyson started to see expressions of near panic on Mia's face.

"MIA. LOOK at me. What's wrong?" Dyson asked urgently.

Mia finally did look him in the eyes and said, "I'm getting claustrophobic."

Dyson knew that out of all people, he should be the one that was, but Mia probably was never in this situation before he surmised. He had been in enough instances where he was able to desensitize himself to this.

"Mia, just look at me. Don't pay attention to the space, just concentrate on breathing. Relax your muscles like you are in bed all right?" Dyson said softly even with the sound of people feverishly trying to find him.

It took almost 5 minutes but Mia finally calmed down enough to where she her breathing slowed.

Now that Dyson was face to face with her, he realized where he recognized her from. Mia Tate was a renowned service member and hero from Afghanistan. She was also a famous sniper and leader of the SWAT team in precinct 101. He imaged her a little taller. Kendra really didn't have much to say about her. As a matter of fact, Kendra always switched channels when news came on about her.

Dyson was about to move when Mia accessed her phone and pulled up schematics for the facility to include the vent system. After a coupe swipes, she showed Dyson the diagram of the system. It was as he thought but it was reassuring that it was confirmed.

They inched their way through the network of ducts and Mia was still having issues dealing with the enclosed space so Dyson just asked her, "Mia, concentrate on my voice, not where you are. So the hundred and first is a long ways away. A 10 plus hour drive if I'm not mistaken. What brings you here?"

Mia just answered shaking off the feeling of where she was, "I was paying my respects to my God Father to congratulate him on his acceptance to the Dire Wolf Counsel. I was enroute when he called with an urgent request for a favor to safe guard you, Mr. Wolfbane."

"Just call me Dyson. How is Grizzal your God Father since I assume you are human," Dyson asked although from her smell alone he knew she was human. They snaked around a corner.

"Grizzal is my God Father since he saved me when I was 6 when I got lost in the woods. I was surrounded wolves and he warded them off with a simple glance. My adopted parents were so thankful that they insisted that Grizzal be part of the family. I didn't know he was a shifter until late in my college years when both my adopted parents passed," Mia confessed wiggling past another corner.

"So Grizzal is essentially your father now?" Dyson asked again surprised that Grizzal had a heart. He never chose a life mate so it was hard to fathom that he would have a daughter.

"Yes, but I live my own life. He let me choose which world I wanted to belong to and Jim and Mike with me are my most trusted people on my team. We know of the Fae world but do our very best to stay out of it," she informed. They both reached a vertical duct which had ladder rungs on it and was wider. It was then they started to descend to the basement.

"Mia, I honestly didn't know about you. Grizzal never told anyone," Dyson stated factually, finally reaching the basement.

Mia made to the bottom as well and pulled out a multi-purpose tool began to work the screws to the basement vent but whispered, "If this was common knowledge, we would both be at risk, now even more so since he is on the council. As it stands now, people here think I am just some superstar with Grizzal as my generous donor. "

Mia opened the vent slowly and they both exited into the HVAC room.

It didn't take long to meet up with her team in the garage who informed Mia and Dyson that GPS trackers were put on their police vehicles.

Mia thought quickly and asked Jim and Mike to take both trackers and go to a truck stop and put them on trucks leaving the stop. That way if the shifters wanted Dyson, they'd need to go a long way to find nothing.

Mia left with Dyson hidden in the back seat.

Once safely away from the compound, Dyson took that passenger seat.

Next stop? Time go to Lauren's place to see Kendra and he was stuck with Mia for now since his car turned into firewood.

Bo and Kara had to pick their jaws off the floor as they looked wide eyed at their door. Tamsin and Lauren were literally wrecking the living room and at times the kitchen to what sounded like extremely rough sex.

"Ahhhh you bitch Tamsin! FUCK! You stole my Bo away from me! Of fuck yea… right there! You enjoy sloppy seconds! Muuuuuuuuuuuch ahhhh! Ahhh! Oh!"

Lauren was sitting on the coffee table clothed beating it hard with her fists rhythmically then yelled at the top of her lungs, "I hope you enjoyed my taste when you went down on my Bo! Ahhh Ahhh ahhhh!"

"Touché sis," Tamsin whispered with a huge grin.

"And all it took was one taste of me and she forgot all about you doc!" Tamsin yelled sitting on the couch slapping the leather open handed to make a spanking sound.

"Bo DROPPED her clothes and THREW herself at me once I told her I'd save you sorry ass (SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!). I turned into her knight in shining armor and she could not HELP but to take my armor all off! (SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!)"

"AHHHH!" Lauren yelled in pain and got up from the table with Tamsin's queue.

"Switch," Tamsin whispered.

Lauren swept all of the items on the tea table aggressively to the ground, papers, pens, knives, and weapon parts made a loud clattering sound.

Tamsin then flipped the table over making a loud rumble and beat the floor.

Lauren then yelled sitting on the sofa, "You can have my crumbs and LEFT OVERS BITCH! (SLAP SLAP SLAP). While *YOU* were busy with your cloak and dagger routine HIDING THE TRUTH about Bo from me (SLAP SLAP SLAP). I moved in on your BELOVED SISTER ARIN! (SLAP!).

"AHHH AHH AHH! Don't you DARE touch her bitch!" Tamsin yelled beating the ground shaking the room.

"Oh oh" Lauren stuttered trying to think up of more material, "(*SLAP!*) Bo isn't the only one that knows how to do a SNEAK ATTACK! (SLAP!)"

Tamsin worked with Lauren beating the floor and just yelled, "You KEEP your HANDS OFF HER! AHHH FUCK! Shit where did you learn that! What are you gonna teach her, how to BORE enemies to death in combat with your science shit!"

Lauren smirked and yelled back beating the floor, "I'll teach her how a REAL woman needs to be handled .."

Tamsin yelled, "I'm … Noooooooooooooo! I'm! I'm! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"Just like I'm handling you now!," Lauren yelled to the door and signaling Tamsin to yell louder.

"Noooooooooooo! Cooooooooooooooommmming! Nooooooooooooooooo!" Tamsin screeched stamping the floor.

"I'm going to BANG Arin soo much that I'm going to KNOCK that fucking halo off her head!"

"Noooooooo! Can't stop! Commmming! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamsin stomped her feat then threw plates and silverware across the room.

"I'll bang her so hard" Lauren shouted, "That ARIN will walk bow legged the rest of this freaking life time!"

Tamsin shot a glance at Lauren of utter shock. That was not only unexpected but a little over the line.

Lauren covered her mouth and mouthed sorry, and Tamsin just kept yelling like she was coming down from a high.

Tamsin changed to a grin and signaled her to continue. Lauren's 'sister' status gave her a lot more slack which she forgot for a moment. Tamsin giggled and signaled to change positions once more.

Lauren strode quickly to the desk and swept the table top aggressively and everything again went to the floor in a loud cacophony of clatter.

"I LEARNED a torture technique from BO that works on every single thing out there with a sex drive," Tamsin huffed out.

Lauren beat the table and screamed, "AHHH!"

"I call it being 'pleasured in compliance'!" Tamsin growled then whispered into Lauren's ear, "You are cuffed to the desk not able to release. Got it?"

Lauren nodded quickly and smirked saying softly, "OK"

Kara and Bo stopped sexting Jason all together as they concentrated on the wild grudge sex match that was going on outside.

Bo just said off handed with concern only for Kara to hear, "Oh shit. Not that torture technique Tamsin. Lauren is so screwed figuratively and literally."

"SHIT! AHHH A little more!... Oh Ah! Ah!... " came from the door.

Kara glanced at her phone as Jason feverishly wanted to join with both of them via text and she just let out a tight laugh.

"Let me COME! Tamsin! PLEASE!" Lauren begged outside with banging noises.

Kara looked over to Bo and just murmured, "Lauren's just about to learn why you don't fuck with a Valkyrie."

"It's MISTRESSESS! Mistress! Say it slut!" Tamsin growled and demanded.

"Noooo… Neve… AHHHH! Shit yea! (thud, thud, thud)" Lauren screamed.

"Oh no Lauren," Bo pleaded softly. "Don't say that, you'll only make it worse for yourself."

Kara cackled and shot a glance at Bo, "5, 4, 3, 2, …"

"Argggggggg! MISTRESS! Mistress PLEASE let me come! (Crash) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Lauren's voice boomed loud and clear into the room.

"Now comes the terms of surrender," Bo lifted a brow up never removing her gaze from the door.

"GIVE me your word that you will never TOUCH Arin until *I* or HER MOM, Bo say so! Got it! (SLAP SLAP SLAP)," Tamsin roared.

"Ahhh! (Bang, crash, thud thud thud). Ahhh!... Never!… SHIT!... (thud, thud), FUCK YOU BITCH! Arrrrrg!" Filled into the room, Lauren squealing for both plain and pleasure.

Kara smirked and interjected putting her arm around Bo, "10 minutes"

Bo just waved Kara's estimate off and said, "I hate to say this about Lauren, but 5… may be less than."

Kara looked at her watch and Bo turned to Kara and asked, "Was I right about Jason not making it to the end of his shift?"

"Uggggggggggggggggggggg! Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Fucking cunt! Nooooo! More! MORE!"

Kara accessed her phone quickly and just got all red in the face and just meekly mentioned "2 times already. Don't think his one eyed snake is a threat anymore. He wants a third time with me and you, SPECIAL AGENT…. I .. I mean Goddess of the.."

"Stop it Kara," Bo nudged her back. "Bo. Just Bo is fine."

"Lauren! AGREE to NEVER touch Arin without me or Bo allowing it… NOW!" Tamsin shouted.

"Naaaaa! Fuck Tams…. MISTRESSES Please let me come! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (BANG THUD BANG!)"

Kara snickered reading her phone, "Jason didn't know you packed so much heat Bo. NOT that I'm jealous, but Jason already knows that I bring the heat."

"I'm just warming him up for you Kara. You know how much fun it will be teasing him about our tryst but he won't be able to touch me," Bo smirked then shrugged. "But maybe down the line, who knows."

"AHHHH! PROMISE to make be crest AFTER I agree Mistress! PROMISE meeeeeeeeee Ahhhh!" Lauren pleaded in a yell.

"How do you want it, SLUT! (SLAP!)" Tamsin demanded.

"H… H.. HARD and FAST. Don't fucking stop until I have…."

"Have what doc!" Tamsin demanded to Lauren.

"Multiple orgasms ONE after another, the way Bo could never accomplish with me! Ugggg! Ugggg!" Lauren roared.

Bo's jaw dropped. She never knew Lauren was into.

"DONE! Then YOU know what to fucking do to get it SLUT!" Tamsin yelled.

"Tamsin… I prom … iaeee! (POUND)," Lauren was cut off by what sounded like a submission move as the apartment shook violently.

"How do you address me BITCH!" Tamsin roared.

"IIIIIII Yield! No more Mistresses! (AHHHHH!) I give you my word. I will NEVER betray Arin or Bo again! I also give you my word, punishable by death, I will NOT make a move on Arin until Bo or you say so!"

"PROMISE Lauren?!" Tamsin demanded.

"I gave you my word!... (AHHHH!) IIIIIIII promise Mistress!" Lauren yelled.

"Good slut! You may now call me Tamsin and multiple orgasms COMING UP!"

"Ohhhh FUCK! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lauren yelled.

Tamsin took a sip of water just sitting on the couch with Lauren like 2 friends watching TV. They were both still fully clothed.

Between Lauren's faked orgasms, Tamsin handed the water bottle to Lauren to hydrate.

Tamsin smiled manically knowing that Lauren was making one of her best performances ever and clapped silently on the third one.

After the third one, Lauren started to strip and Tamsin did the same.

Lauren added, "Wow Tamsin, you just made me forget all about Bo. You sure have some talented phalanges. The exacting pressure and action you applied on my vaginal canal was… was… HEAVEN."

Tamsin snickered as they hugged one another and leaned against the door to her room.

Lauren messed up Tamsin's hair due and her own then pulled an injection out of her bag and administered half the shot in her buttocks and then gave Tamsin the other half.

Tamsin felt the high and Lauren was too judging by her expression. It really did feel like she just crested.

Tamsin hugged Lauren and whispered into her awaiting ear, "This was FUN. Can we do it again?"

Lauren suppressed a snicker an eagerly nodded. "Show time."

Tamsin opened the door slowly holding Lauren's hand.

Bo and Kara were still in bed picking their jaws off the floor.

Tamsin and Lauren just calmly sat on the bed and Bo was still speechless, so Tamsin spoke first, "Lauren and I had some things for work out."

"Some things?" Bo questioned raising and eye brow. "I was about to call in a hostage negotiator."

Lauren and Tamsin giggled and Lauren followed up waving it off, "We had a chat Bo. Nothing more."

Kara finally interrupted, "You two must have had moments of tense and intense sister bonding time."

"Emmm Yep," Tamsin said with a click, "LOTS of those."

All erupted in laughter as they got dressed to leave.

It was late afternoon already so Kara left to see Jason.

Lauren still had to be standby for Kendra and team so she left in her car, followed by Tamsin and Bo trailing behind her.

Tamsin filled Bo in on everything during the trip about Lauren's research and the crest of Arin and Lauren, in addition to their own.

Bo was amazed that Arin and Lauren were an item. It also stuck her odd how interconnected they all were. She was happy though that Tamsin and Lauren 'worked out' their differences.

Bo hoped all the puzzle pieces she was getting would all fall into place sooner and not later, without any problems.


	51. Dire (Wolf) Consequences

Drake took the front of the formation since he knew the way to Kyle's house.

Kendra was on edge and so was the entire team. They were deep in the woods and normally the woods had sounds from insects and other animals. However, this time, it was dead silent as if all the insects knew better than to make a peep.

This island had a mature lush forest with a canopy over a hundred feet tall. The base was therefore not over grown so it didn't need someone to hack away through the underbrush. Sun light did however speckle the land scape throughout.

Finally Drake reached the stream and signaled them to walk along it as Kyle's place came into view.

A smoke stack from a recent fire was still billowing up since it looked like it was just extinguished.

Kendra kept her hand on her AR handle as she recognized 3 women talking about the fire. It smelled like they just cooked fish. She noticed several crows perched all around the surrounding trees looking towards the 3 women possibly to score some free food.

Normally Kendra would have ignored them, however, if Kyle was right, these weren't ordinary crows. They could be Aswangs.

The good thing about it being day light was that Aswangs could not change forms and same with the 3 women. They also had to pick or manifest themselves as ordinary worldly beings with their same eathly limitations.

The 3 women were somewhat fair skinned, long straight dark brown hair with a mix of Asian and Spanish features. They were Filipino, Kendra noted from their features alone and they looked unarmed.

"Spread out a little and relax, we don't want to look like we are in an attack formation. Smile everyone," Kendra ordered through a tight smile taking the lead. She took her hand off the handle of her AR. The rest of the team fell out of the single file formation Alex stayed in close and tight to Kendra. Anjali took up the rear pretending to take in the scenery behind her.

The 3 women abruptly stopped talking and set their food aside and all stood up to greet Kendra and team.

Kendra swore she heard them speak Tagalog but it was confirmed when one of the three smiled and stepped forward, "Naiintindihan mo? (Do you understand me)"

Kendra just feigned to not understand and tilted her head in faux confusion, "Excuse me? Do you speak English?"

"Yes," the woman responded, "I'm Grace and these are my cousins Marita and Cecil."

"I'm Kendra, and this is my team representing the Burning Cypress clan," Kendra spoke evenly in a friendly manner. By the sheer fact that they were Filipino and by Kendra picking up the scent of coconut oil which they probably used on their skin made her believe that Kyle was telling the truth. What about the crows surrounding them though? Where they Aswangs as well?

"Sit down with us Kendra. We can restart the fire if you or your team is cold. Would you like something to eat?" Grace offered gesturing them smoothly to sit on the fallen logs which surrounded the former fire.

Alex noted that these 3 women had long straight hair down that went most of the way down their back. With their beauty and their inviting demeanor it was hard to say if they were Aswangs, but Kendra did tell her that looks were deceiving, especially from this type of rare Fae.

"Thank for offering but, we probably need to get moving soon," Kendra clarified with a wave. A fire would have been good, but it would have created an extra distraction for her team.

Kendra sat down while the rest of the team stood about but made sure to stay alert. Alex stood right behind and to the right of her. Kendra knew Alex was watching her back and appreciated it.

Marita to a bite of fish and then asked, "Kendra, you're human, but you are part of a clan which is… ummmm .. not. How is that so?"

Kendra smirked and clarified, "You mean Fae? The Burning Cypress Clan isn't exclusive or a race or specie."

"How interesting," Grace put forth after she finished chewing on a fish, "The Burning Cypress Clan was created from several groups of Fae specie who didn't have another faction or group they belonged to. I guess that also included humans."

Kendra blew off the veiled insult and retorted back, "You don't have to be stuck with a group based on blood, specie, religion, color, or anything else. You can choose."

Cecil answered back, "While that may be true, sometimes staying with your own kind has its advantages. You don't have to explain all the nuances all the time in your group; it is just understood as part of the culture."

Kendra found it time to cut to the chase as she finally queried carefully, "And you ladies are part of what group?"

"We're just family," Grace calmly stated with a smile.

Kendra knew Grace was being purposefully evasive but asked a follow up question in any case, "So how large is your family?"

Kendra carefully observed Grace and found that she glanced at the crows and surrounding wooded area.

"Just what you see here," Grace offered with a conniving smirk.

Kendra then just went straight to the point knowing that when you counted the crows, the estimate was 40 Aswangs and change. She had no count of the wolves and knew they were in hiding.

"So what is a large contingent of Aswangs doing in a relatively unpopulated island?" Kendra asked with a dead serous but friendly demeanor.

Grace just politely asked, "And what makes you believe we are that which you speak?"

"Trust me, I know an Awsang when I see one. Do you deny it?" Kendra rebutted.

"No." Cecil smiled.

"An abandoned island is not a good feeding ground and going up directly against the trained security forces of the mansion not far form there is not your style either. So which I ask again, why are you here?" Kendra asserted more forcefully.

"Why is a human mercenary from the burning cypress clan questioning where we go and what we do?" Cecil flippantly directed her comment to Marita next to her.

Alex spoke up right behind Kendra and stated loudly, "Kendra's no mercenary, she has the rank of Captain amongst us."

Grace put up her hand sharply and stop the escalating tension on both sides that could be felt in the air.

Kendra now knew that she had to get out of here. Her team had the right gear, but depending on how well organized these Aswangs hunted made the difference between coming out alive or being food. From what Kyle mentioned, the Aswangs were either wolves or crows but they could take on ANY animal or human form they wanted during the day.

She didn't want to stick around and find out.

It was then she noticed something odd about the light speckling the landscape. It just didn't look right.

"We were granted this feeding ground from both the Fire Sprite and the Tree Elder clans. We are to feed in a couple days' time when this island becomes a veritable buffet of rare Fae royalty," Grace calmly confessed with a smirk.

Kendra noted that something was VERY wrong. The 3 were acting like they knew something she didn't and then it hit her. The light coming from in between the leaves of the trees made a pin hole type camera which reflected the sun's normally round shape. In this case, the round specs looked like something took a bite out of the sun.

'Oh my god,' Kendra thought, 'An eclipse was forming where it was NEITHER night or day! They might be able to shift to their true forms any second NOW.'

Kendra kept her poker face and asked while making tactical signals with her free hand behind her back to Alex, "WHO gave you those promises since we have assurance from both clans you just mentioned that this event will be a peaceful one."

Graced looked up and thought.

Kendra knew she was stalling and stood up calmly.

She then heard Alex turn her safety off on her rifle.

Kendra glanced back and everyone else had a somewhat relaxed but ready stance. Only Alex seemed a little on edge. It seemed that Kendra had a seasoned team and that was good. She also needed the element of surprise in order to survive this.

She was slightly abladed to Grace and the rest then she undid the thumb break snap on her holster for her Glock and also with her other hand surreptitiously undid the snap for her machete with her left which did face the women.

"I can't say," Grace smiled in a friendly manner taking a couple steps to Kendra.

Kendra then used Jessica's line, "Can't or won't"

"Won't" Grace concluded challenging Kendra.

Kendra's ear piece then came to life and it was Talan, "Kendra! Tamsin just called me, full eclipse in less than 30 seconds lasting 7 and a half minutes. Get out of there NOW."

"Understood," Kendra said knowing that she was both talking to her voice activated mic and to Grace.

Cecil then laughed maniacally and proclaimed for all to hear in Tagalog, "Mamamatay kayong lahat! (You are all going to die!)"

Kendra smirked bowing her head slightly looking toward them with an evil stare and retorted, "Patay ka sa akin! (You're dead already!)"

All three women looked on at Kendra in momentary shock since she knew Tagalog after all but shifted right after. They turned pale white and their fangs grew in and their tongues started to extend from their mouth but were dead before they could fully shift.

Kendra drew her Glock and her machete at the same time and sliced Grace's head off while bringing her gun up and firing twice at Marita's head a heartbeat later who was to her left.

Alex snapped her AR into firing position sharply and killed Cecil with a head shot who was on Kendra's right.

The three Aswangs just collapsed to the ground even before Alex and Kendra's spent shells hit the ground.

Normally, Awangs were resilient against attacks from bullets and knives, but by when Kendra's team dipped their weapons in holy water and garlic, it made a huge difference. Kendra and team at least had a chance.

"In coming," Drake stated pointing at the crows now diving towards them.

"Stay in the open along the stream! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Kendra ordered urging them to go up stream more towards Lauren place.

This was the only way her team could combat the Aswangs was to get them out into the open. In the thick woods, they wouldn't stand a chance. There were just too many places the Aswangs could hide, shifted or unshifted. She needed to be up the stream enough so that when the do enter the woods to get to Lauren's, it would the shortest in terms of distance.

Kendra and Alex quickly made their way up stream as Anjali, Max and Jack opened fire at the line of crows while retreating backwards towards Kendra. Anjali show just as much talent with her flame thrower as Max and Jack had with their fire sprite power.

Their action of falling back forced the crows coming toward them to glide in a column formation, right into the flame thrower and fire balls.

Kendra was about to radio Jessica over the comm when Alex transmitted, "Major, under attack by 50 plus Aswangs at my GPS location. Falling back for defensible position. Awangs hired by both Fire Sprites and Tree Elders to stop the wedding this weekend."

Kendra sliced her machete the air and killed a crow but saw multiple wolves come out into the open. They growled and made their way hastily toward Kendra and team.

The team only needed a hundred more meters before they needed to make a break for Lauren's via the woods.

"Kill them BEFORE they shift!" Kendra ordered snapping up her AR yanking off a couple of shots shooting dead a fox.

Max, Jack and Anjali already took down several attacking crows with their walls of fire. Drake was using his shot gun to knock off wolves that got in close and Alex stayed by Kendra, but was picking of wolves that came out of the woods into the open with her AR.

Kendra's ear peace came alive and it was Jessica, "Kendra, do you need reinforcements?"

"For later today, YES. Now, don't bother Major, win or lose, this will be over in less than 7 minutes," Kendra relayed back.

"Copy Captain," was the terse reply from Jessica.

Tamsin then came onto her comm, "Kendra, we just got a Laruen's place, Bo and I are coming in."

"NO DAMMIT! Too many. Those Aswangs will KILL you if you venture into the woods," Kendra let out exasperated but thought on her feet, "CLEAR the path from the perimeter of the woods to Laurens vectored from my location. We will make a run as soon as … Fuck!"

Kendra ducked just in time as 3 wolves jumped over and her and shifted. Several AR rounds later and the help of a spinning back kick as well as a machete, all of then let out grunt and fell over dead, "When this thins out a little, I'll need it. The eclipse will be over in 5 minutes or so, then you can get me but otherwise everyone stay back."

"Copy. Oscar Mike." Tamsin relayed.

Kendra head butted an Awsang that shifted then stabbed it with her machete. Alex had attached the bayonet to her AR and stabbed an Aswang through the heart. Both Aswangs let out a screech writhing in agony. Kendra was glad garlic and holy water worked on their equipment.

All of a sudden the 30 or so Aswangs all halted their assault in their other forms and all shifted to their true grotesque form.

"Kill the human," they chanted and then charged Kendra and team running at full speed.

Their tongues elongated to stab and impale anyone that got within 10 meters or so. Their pointed fangs were ready to rip into their flesh.

"Shit! Into the woods now!" Kendra exclaimed slicing off a tongue from an Aswang. "Smoke NOW!"

Kendra and team sprinted as fast as they could and dropped all their smoke grenades to cover their escape into the dense forest.

"Tamsin, coming to you!" Kendra relayed through her mic. "Team, spread out and push to Tamsin!"

It didn't take long for the Aswangs to locate Kendra and team. Just over half way to their rendezvous point Kendra knew the crows had located them and that they were coming for her specifically. Grace, Cecil and Marita may have been their leaders which she just killed.

For an Aswang to be bested by a Fae was one thing, but to be killed by a human added that much more insult to injury.

Kendra's first thought was to distance herself from Alex and Drake so they had a chance to escape but it was too late. Not only would Alex NOT leave her, but Drake wouldn't leave Alex either.

They were surrounded as Drake sliced off the tongue of an Aswang charging him then used his Glock to put a hole in its head. He groin kicked another one and threw him into another charging Aswang. Shells ejected quickly from his gun and those Aswangs were done for.

Alex fired rapidly her AR bringing down 2 Aswangs guggling in pain writhing as they died mid charge. She did a flying side kick on another charging Awsang put it flat on her back. Alex being one step ahead impaled the Aswang through the heart as she screeched in agony right after the landing.

Alex drew both her Glock and backup 375 snub nose revolver since her AR was now stuck in the Aswang below her and the glaring fact that she was not surrounded by 3 more in close quarters.

A front repelling kick in combinations with a several rounds from her Glock dispatched them. An Aswang did charge her on her left flank which her Glock was not pointed at and Drake looked like he was about to throw a knife at it but Alex brought up her revolver on her left and cracked off one round which hit the attacker between the eyes and it had the effect of him flying back into others poised to attach behind the now dead Aswang.

It impressed Kendra that Alex had such refined moves and that Drake did train her well, but was it good enough? Even in mid fight, she knew she was responsible for bringing all of them into a trap and their lives where on her head.

Kendra swung the butt of her rifle and knocked out the teeth of a tongueless Aswang right on top of her and then unloaded her magazine to drop 2 more. It was then Kendra realized that there were too many and death was upon all of them as the enemy all changed in a second wave.

Kendra reloaded and just said one word to herself. It wasn't an order, nor was it something to jeer the Aswangs, nor was it to spite death.

"Dyson," she whispered mid fight engaging an Aswang before her in hand to machete combat.

Out of all the things to think about, Dyson was still in the forefront of her mind even when death was ready to touch her shoulder to summon her in addition to Alex and Drake to never never land.

Kendra knew her death would only make all of Dyson's efforts to make her his life mate absolutely futile.

Not only would Dyson be an outcast by his own kind, but he would live the rest of his life alone, never truly capturing her love. Wolves were pack oriented and being a lone wolf would be his death sentence.

Kendra had to ask herself again if she was that selfish since giving love was supposedly free. But it always circled back to the fact that it would require her to let go of her empire of hate and distain of all shifter kind. Then what of her promise to Eric? Her bother?

She was on auto pilot as bullets flew out from her Glock into an Aswang she just drop kicked.

Drake threw is knife at an attacker and drew his backup semiauto since his Glock and shot gun were all out with no time to reload. He too knew that this was the end of the line for all of them. He didn't need to read minds to know that.

Alex needed to reload all her weapons but there was no time with the charging Aswangs. Her combat knife was all she had left and glanced over to Drake and Kendra and knew they were all in the same boat.

Alex closed her eyes briefly and knew what she had to do although she spent all her life suppressing it. It was her last resort and it very possibly meant her death.

They were all dead anyway but Alex needed to give Kendra and Drake TIME. If the eclipse passed, then the Awangs would be forced into non Fae forms.

Kendra just spent her whole magazine in her Glock and was now fighting with a machete and combat knife, but at this rate she was out of ideas. She needed a little more TIME.

Kendra the heard Alex grunt in pain and when she looked at her, Alex's hands turned into plant like vines and branches at first then shot out quickly to grab the attackers in her side. The odd part about it was that the ends of her tendrils were glowing red hot.

Kendra retreated more toward Drake and Alex but made sure to make minced meat out of an Aswang who tried to bite her.

Kendra was amazed as Alex's branches ensnarled 5 Aswangs but they gurgled in pain when all her branches became red hot. They were literally being cooked to death being melting into a mess of charred bones.

With Alex covering a whole side, it gave Kendra and Drake enough time to reload with what little ammunition they had left.

Alex repeated it again as her whole body started to glow red as well as more charred bones came falling to the ground as a result.

Kendra turned to open fire on 2 Awangs when out of the corner of her eye she saw a very large wolf cut just in front her. She dropped prone to take aim at it but recognized that this wolf was not the type of wolf that the Aswangs change into. This was a grey heavy set 160+ pound DIRE WOLF, an extinct species from prehistoric ages so therefore, it was not a form the Aswangs could take.

It crashed into the 2 attacking Ghouls taking one by the neck slamming them both into the ground.

This took all the attackers off guard as the powerful Dire Wolf snarled and barked deeply and ferociously at them with its razor sharp teeth on full display.

One Aswang approached from it rear to which the Dire Wolf kicked its hind legs to the approaching threat and it was neutralized as soon as it sailed 10 feet into the air and 30 feet back into a tree trunk with a dull thud.

Kendra was still confused but what tipped her off was that this Dire Wolf had on lose fitting cargo pants, the type that Dyson wore.

The Dire Wolf shifted into the wolfed and hulked out version but stood on 2 feet. Now THAT was the Dyson she knew. He came for her.

He growled at them and yelled in warning, "Kendra Shaw is my LIFE MATE. Stand back! You are in violation of the armistice!"

All of a sudden no one was attacking anyone. Everyone was dub founded but Drake could be heard in the silence.

"Alex… SHIT! Alex! No….. Stay with me!"

Kendra looked over and so did Dyson to womanly form with blackened 3rd degree burns all over her face and body. She was barely breathing. This is what Jessica meant. A tree elder can grow and create life, a fire sprite destroys it. The 2 were incompatible and were total opposites and right now it seemed that it was the side effect of her own incendiary powers that was killing her.

By Alex using her powers she sacrificed herself and Drake was barely holding it together. His action normally showed a hardened soldier, but now not so much as the gravity of the situation was taking a toll on his emotional state.

"Drake," Dyson said loudly, "Go to Tamsin and Bo NOW. It's me and Kendra they want now."

Drake looked to Kendra and Kendra had no idea that he still looked up to her for leadership. If roles were reversed she would not be that forgiving.

"Go dammit!" Kendra pointed sharply to toward Laurens place and then turned away and said knowing full well that her mic would transmit her voice to the rest of the team and Tamsin, "Tamsin, Alex is hurt badly and needs Lauren ASAP. Drake is bringing her to you now. Sit rep everyone else."

Kendra heard Drake run off into the woods most likely carrying Alex across his shoulders.

Kendra turned to Dyson and the confused Aswangs surrounding them. They let Drake pass since they had much bigger fish to fry.

'Anjali to Kendra, I have Jack and Max. We are injured but are reloading now. 2 minutes to end of eclipse. On our way to you with Bo and Tamsin but not before the end of the eclipse due to distance,' Kendra heard in her ear piece.

Kendra told them to stay back, but in any case, convincing Bo was a feat in futility from what Tamsin mentioned. This smelled like Bo's idea since Tamsin would remain loyal to her.

One Aswang finally stepped forward glaring at Dyson only to point to Kendra as it hissed, "Kendra SHAW? The widow maker? Sworn enemy of the shifters!"

"That DOESN'T matter! She is my life mate and by the terms of the Armistice you will stand down!" Dyson argued invading the personal space of the Aswang.

'Crap. Word does get around,' Kendra though to herself incredulously.

Kendra spent this time quietly looking for more ammo when she reached behind her and felt the staff of the Holy Lance. She totally forgot about it but initially didn't want to use it and then explain to Trick why she damaged it or worse, lost it, but right now with limited ammunition and still 20 or so Aswangs left with 2 minutes to go, it was time to break it out. In addition her machete was also bent to hell so she just tossed it aside.

She slid the Holy Lance over her head slowly and set it the butt down on the ground silently, with the spear tip up in the air. None of them paid notice and that was good. To everyone else this was just an ordinary spear.

"If Kendra is your life mate, she wore no necklace as such and also didn't make it known," A female Aswang hissed. "In any case she FOUND us to kill us all and YOU must be the fool of a shifter that fell for her human wiles. PATHETIC!"

"We don't trust traitors to their own kind," another spoke up in more anger. "And most of all a human female named Kendra 'Widow Maker' Shaw."

"BACK OFF! Breaking the armistice would mean the extinction of your kind," Dyson yelled to all.

"He broke the armistice!" they started to chant over and over until the swell of voices grew louder over powering Dyson voice.

"Don't do this!" Dyson bravely said flexing his muscles.

They all looked to Dyson but Kendra went back to back with him and put her spear forward.

"Shit Dyson," Kendra said in a low tone, "I told you not to come."

"Well I can't help it, I can't help but to come when I'm with you," Dyson chided with a smirk.

Kendra attempted to smile at the humor but it was lost due to the Aswangs now circling them. Even with death staring them down, he was brave and loyal.

"They hate us shifters, so run as soon as you get a chance," Dyson communicated urgently.

And not a moment sooner all hell broke loose when everyone just attacked.

Kendra sliced and diced the first couple of Awsangs like she was cutting butter, but came to the realization that the Holy Lance was literally burning through them and even the most simple cut would burn them through and through.

She increased her speed and found that even contact with the staff end would cause them to burn and screech in pain. This true was made from a nail during the crucifixion. Her spear became a blur, wielding the Holy Lance with extreme skill and precision.

Dyson was doing his best to throw off all the Aswangs that engulfed him but was making due snapping their necks and ripping out everything inside their necks.

Kendra knew Dyson was a beast when she could hear Dyson crushing their bones with his bare hands.

Aswang blood and bodies were everywhere but the Aswangs didn't give up even though there were less than a hand full of them left. Then all of a sudden they shifted into crows and flew away.

The eclipse was over.

Kendra jerked her head to look at Dyson only to see him covered in both his own blood and Aswang blood. He fell down into his knees and then to the ground as Kendra rushed over to catch him.

Dyson was shivering and bleeding out. His eyes rolled up into his lids. Apparently the Aswangs took several bites into him. Kendra saw death enough and this was not good pulling off her pack rapidly to get her medical kit.

Shock was coming, followed quickly by death.

"Anjali, get Bo here FAST. Dyson….. He's.. he's" Kendra stammered as a tear rolled down her face, "hurt bad. I can try to stop the bleeding and stabilize but that's not going to do it."

"Be there in 4 Captain pushing to you location, Drake out," Kendra's radio relayed.

Kendra quickly put bandages on where she could see injures, but there just too many gashes and chucks bitten out of him. Kendra too was roughed up too but not nearly to Dyson's extent. She also had on body armor.

Then Dyson stopped breathing and Kendra wailed as more tears hit the forest floor. 4 minutes might as well be 4 hours or days. She didn't have a field medic's equipment. That was with Alex but she packed light since Lauren was nearby. Even with that, it was highly questionable if he could pull through.

She slammed her fist on his chest and just yelled, "Dammit Dyson, don't die on me."

"I don't give you permission to DIE on me (SLAM)."

"Damn you! (SLAM)" Kendra voice became uneven as she cried more and put her ear to his chest to check for a heartbeat but before she could listen, Dyson's hand stoked her cheek.

Kendra shot up and looked into Dyson's eyes as he scanned her.

Kendra yelled at him mad, "Dyson, you IDIOT! You broke and armistice for a human who'll be gone in a blink of an eye!"

Dyson just weakly chuckled, "You're my life mate, I'd move the world for you. I now know why sometimes wars are fought over a single person."

"No!" Kendra exclaimed exasperated but still crying, "You'd trade your life, sacrifice your entire kind and START of fucking bloody war over a fucked up human that belongs in a padded cell!"

"Damn YOU!" Kendra pushed back on him looking away at her wits end.

Dyson knew he was close to passing out again and just changed topics cradling her cheek to guide her face to look into his eyes once more, "I… I roamed thousands of years in search to be with and serve the most noble and powerful of Fae."

Dyson strained to stay focused and Kendra's face which started to change from that of anger to caring continued after a half breath, "I had it all wrong. (cough) Image my surprise when I found everything… everything I was looking for in that same human who I'd gladly share that padded cell with. I love you very much."

Dyson felt himself drifting off and was brought back when Kendra slapped him hard across the face, "Don't do this Dyson!"

He was feeling himself staring to shift as the Awsang saliva circulated through his system and this was not good and he weakly informed Kendra, "Hey, when a shifter is mortally wounded by an Aswang or another shifter, we go back to our Dire Wolf forms to heal and that takes hundreds of years. I.. will not live a life .. if I were to wake up and you not be there… PLEASE Kendra …" Dyson pleaded weakly tapping Kendra's holstered Glock.

"Noo! I can't… I WON'T do it! NOT you too." Kendra shook her head vehemently. "Bo will be here soon and fix it ok?"

Dyson closed his eyes but tailed off saying, "Bo can heal me but I will still be a Dire …" He fell limp immediately after.

Kendra shook him and slapped him again but it was of no use and Dyson started to shift. "Nooooooo!" Kendra yelled at the top of her lungs.

She hugged him tightly and in her now very broken state realized that she didn't have any more time to pick and choose what Dyson was to her. Limbo was simply no longer an option.

He was her best friend and mortal enemy.

He was Fae but she was human.

She had conflicting commitments but he was steadfast and stood by her side.

Dyson LOVED her without conditions.

But could she return the same?

Finally Kendra proclaimed loudly to Dyson as tears fell into the ground in a steady stream, "Dyson, kahit pinilit kong kamuhian ka at ang mga katulad mo, unti-unting nahulog ang loob ko sa iyo. Gusto … Gusto kong malaman mo na …. mahal na mahal kita! Para sa iyo, tatalikuran ko ang hangarin kong paghihiganti."

How many ways could someone say they cared for the other more than anyone else in the world?

For Kendra, she was trilingual. She knew English, Mandarin, and Tagalog.

Mandarin? Wo hen ai ni.

Tagalog? Mahal na mahal kita.

English? I love you very much.

Why would Kendra choose Tagalog even though Dyson didn't understand it?

Out of all the languages she knew, Tagalog was the most expressive of the three and it was also the language of her heart.

She told Eric she loved him in English, but by proclaiming this statement in Tagalog, it superseded all else.

All commitments she made before now became null and void. She just freed herself of them.

Dyson finally got to her heart and Kendra's unconditional love.

Kendra took a leap of faith since no one could PROVE love as if it were a tangible item. Oddly enough her only love came from her only hate.

Kendra's monolith of hatred and revulsion of the shifters that took Eric and her bother finally took a drastic turn. Cracked, marred, and in disrepair, Kendra finally was brave enough to let it all go.

It just crumbed to the ground in rubble. Gone now was her passion for revenge. It was her source of power before, but now, in order to love, Kendra found that she had to let go of all the hate.

Dyson shifted back into a Dire Wolf and was barely breathing. She pulled out her backup weapon, the same one she used on herself and considered what to do.

She didn't want to live without Dyson either and his last request weighed heavy on her in her distraught state as she trembled.

Was there was way she could fulfill her now defunct promise to Eric to rid the world of shifters or die trying and still stop her rampage which she just promised Dyson?

Yes.

Would it possibly avert a war due to the breach of the armistice by Dyson?

Yes.

She did have plenty to bullets to do the job at hand and out of 8 rounds, she only needed 2 good ones locking the barrel of her semiauto to Dyson's head first.


	52. The Truth Will Set You Free

***** EARLIER *****

It was a couple hours drive to Lauren's place and Dyson and Mia were already well on their way. Dyson was still mulling over what just happened while Mia played music softly as she drove.

His kind hated him. It wasn't just a small section like he originally thought but a large contingent.

He at least thought he would have more sympathizers but it only got worse as soon as he requested the council to declare Kendra as his life mate instead of Bo.

Normally he didn't care since he really wasn't in touch with the goings on at the Shifter HQ, but he felt the same pressure Kendra felt when she alienated her family. He just assumed his kind would always back him up.

Not anymore.

How could this be? He followed his heart and to want to be with a human would not be a problem although it was extremely rare and looked down upon, but Grizzal was right. How could the council make a ruling to allow someone who just committed the heinous act of genocide into their inner circle?

Dyson mused that Kendra had her reasons for doing what she did although only explaining a couple.

She did it for her brother, Tim.

She did it for her fiancé, Eric.

She did it for her team members who were killed in the initial failed raid against Los Lobos.

She did it for her team members who were still in therapy for the horrors they witnessed that day.

She did it ultimately for the entire human race, because HUMANS were NOT to be treated like worthless pests. Kendra fought that battle quite unexpectedly because she was really doing this for the people close to her.

Due to her accomplishments, the Fae world now noticed who Kendra was and for once, she was feared but she was a HUMAN. Dyson saw the way patrons at the Dal now nodded to her out of respect when she passed and still some just did it out of fear. Sometimes it was a combination of both. She got the same treatment if not better treatment than the most powerful of Fae. Oddly enough, it wasn't out of Kendra requiring or demanding it. She didn't ask for it either but her reputation now preceded her.

To humans who were Fae pets, she was an inspiration and revered. They willing gave her services at no cost out of the kindness of their hearts whether it was to help her understand a Fae specie better or even get her a drink at the bar. Kendra never let it get to her head and treated them with equal respect for she knew she was human too and technically she too was his human pet as of now until the council ruled in his favor.

To those that followed her into battle, she was their undeniable leader. Their Rock. She amassed a loyal following because when she started to ease up on her grip of killing every shifter that moved, the Kendra 'Cerberus' Shaw showed through. The one that was passionate about justice and doing what was right just like Bo. She took down drug cartels because it was what she was good at and because of her background in law, she knew when she was in the right or wrong by the law and it also helped her relate to people and Fae.

To the Fae, she was akin to Bo, a loose cannon never to be trifled with even if you had an army because, she had one too. Several of them actually. Word got out that Kendra now commanded the Fae army of the Burning Cypress Clan. Couple that with her SWAT team, and maybe even Lauren's security team, it wasn't really Kendra you had to worry about if you did manage to kill her, it would be her army that would track you down and kill you, your family and maybe even your pets no matter where you hid. Simply put, the Fae, in addition to his kind, wanted her dead. Kendra didn't care but always took precautions.

She shared many of Bo's redeeming qualities once you got to know her.

Rules? Dyson huffed out a laugh. Kendra professed rules but knew when and how much to break them to win. She was sly and cunning.

Bo may be a powerful Fae and Tamsin too, but Kendra for being human used what she had to the max and as such was able to outwit many that dared to stand up against her. Dyson saw her avert fights by buying them a drink, he saw her talking her way out of fights, he saw her hang out with them to diffuse the situation and of course, she knew how to take them down. All that reading in Trick's library made her the nerdiest book worms around that kicked some serious ass since she had street smarts.

Dyson use to be over protective of her, but she held her own just fine no matter the situation. He just enjoyed watching her knowing at the very end of the day, she was all his in a way.

It did trouble Dyson that he told Kendra in no uncertain terms that he loved her but Kendra could never say it back and he acutely knew why.

Deep down he was a shifter and her enemy and Dyson was out of ideas on how to get their relationship to the next level.

Dyson rubbed his chin, deep in thought, when Mia spoke up probably knowing who he was thinking about.

"Mr. Wolf… Dyson, I really do respect what you are doing for Kendra. You must really love her to not only treat her like your equal, but to also claim her as your life mate."

Dyson broke out of his trace and just replied nonchalantly, "Well all this may back fire Mia, only time will tell if the council rules in my favor."

Mia hesitated glancing at him, "Who cares what the council decrees. All that matters is that she loves you too and from what I see, there's no question that she does."

"Oh?" Dyson raised and eye brow curiously, "You and Kendra are close?"

Dyson needed to know how she was able to make that assessment since Kendra didn't seem to have any relationship with Mia.

"Uh that would be a negative," Mia said seriously looking forward, "As a matter of fact Kendra and I .. well … we don't care for each other's company."

"Really?" Dyson acted surprised to get more info on it. "You at least work with each other when the precincts get together annually."

"Yes but we do nothing more than exchange courtesies and other than, that we just do email if we need to," Mia reported formally.

"So HOW do you know Kendra is in love then?" Dyson challenged.

"You're not dead yet and you sleep with her all the time from what I hear. If I know Kendra and her reputation, she'd kill you the first chance she got," Mia stated as fact.

"How do you know she hasn't already tried?" Dyson challenged looking over to her.

Mia thought about it looking up briefly and took another route, "Dyson, do you know intimately both Kendra's smell and what she looks like and feels like when she is in bed with you?"

"Of course," Dyson replied, "but that doesn't equate…."

"Does she come to bed …. the way wolves do in which they require total contact with one another?" Mia stammered in an obvious attempt to not say 'naked'.

Dyson smirked and Mia obliged.

"Yes, she sleeps with me the way Adam and Eve once did," Dyson responded nicely.

Mia piped up shooting him a quick glance, "THAT is what I mean. Kendra wears what she wears to PREVENT the Mia Tate syndrome from occurring in her career."

Dyson was confused and had to ask, "The Mia Tate syndrome?"

Mia paused as she analyzed what to say, "I posed for several magazines. Some of which were more entertainment focused and I did it to keep my division funded."

"Oh really," Dyson replied but no sooner had he said it, he remembered a couple of her spreads in skimpy clothing. Mia was pretty, but once you added all the professional makeup, she looked like a swim suit model.

Mia's face turned a slight hue red but then quickly added, "Kendra thinks I tarnish working women in predominantly male fields by using my …. Features. And that because she assumes that my looks alone got me to the rank of Captain. She resents it even though I vehemently disagree. In any case, Kendra would not EVER fall into that trap. Not for anyone, but she stays with you in her most primitive of states like she IS your life mate."

"Never really thought of it what way. She has yet to return my sonnets in kind," Dyson smirked also euphemizing his words. It was odd that Mia was talking to him in a formal manner but it was out of respect. That and they just met.

Mia turned to him and just replied coolly, "Some people want to belong and to be wanted, but they can't have any of it. No words, actions, or deeds can help them since they are trapped to being solo and when they do find another, they poison that relationship like a cancer only to end up worse off than before. They are the cursed in that they can't have what others around them have no matter how much they try."

Dyson felt that Mia knew what she was talking about but how did that apply to him but then Mia spoke again facing forward while changing lanes.

"You have her actions and deeds which point directly to how she feels about you and how you fit into her life. At that point, does she really have to say the words which will eventually follow?" Mia finally mentioned rhetorically.

'This is new,' Dyson mused to himself. He always looked at it from what he didn't have but forgot to count his blessings on what he DID have.

'No, Kendra doesn't need to say that she loves me. She shows me every day in ordinary events,' was Dyson's final thought gazing out the window. Granted Dyson wanted to be more intimate with her, but in due time it would happen.

Dyson when noticed something odd about the sun and the moon. It looked like a full eclipse was going to occur.

"Oh my god!" Dyson jumped up and grabbed his phone. "Mia, how long until we get to Lauren's place?"

"Ummm… Ummmm 10 minutes? What's wrong?" Mia asked worried.

"Step on it! She in the surrounding woods and could come in contact with Aswangs. They can shift during an eclipse!"

Mia turned on her police sirens and sped up almost dangerously fast and informed, "Wow. Aswangs… As in PLURAL?"

Dyson put the phone to his ear and just kept mumbling, "Come on…. Pick up… pick up…."

After a couple moments more, he yanked it off his ear and just let out exasperated, "SHIT, cell reception is bad there I hear, especially in the woods."

"She may have her cell on silent or off if she is in the middle of an op. If she has it on, we can try to triangulate her last position," Mia offered over passing several cars on this 2 lane road.

He thought quickly and then dialed Tamsin since she seemed to always be stuck with Kendra when she wasn't with him. He just hoped that Tamsin had her cell phone on.

"So Bo, I see you decided to defile Kara again even though Lauren's injection suppressed your appetite," Tamsin said driving to Lauren's with Lauren following closely behind them in the next car. "I hope she's not becoming MORE than a feed or fling."

Bo chuckled leaning over to kiss Tamin on the cheek, "No my angel, Kara was always so formal with me and really uptight at times. I needed to get an honest straight up answer on how she was doing following the old creed. So I used some tricks I learned in Trick's stairwell with you and sha-zam, I got to the truth. Don't tell me you are getting jealous? I know she didn't move my heart."

Tamsin loved Bo and her witty comebacks because she can just send them right back and she did glancing over to her, "Ohhhhh Bo, I don't get jealous, I just get even. Ask Lauren, she knows after she made some comment about sloppy seconds about you and sneak attacks on my sister, she paid dearly and submitted to my will."

"Oh really," Bo put her hand on her heart and acted shocked, "what will you do with me now that I tasted her nectar, sampled her peaks and valleys, produced flash flood conditions, and most of all caused her to proclaim and worship her god SEVERAL times. That's ME by the way."

Tamsin glanced over again to Bo and growled playfully and warned, "Booooo. You know how I love to punish you for being a BAD slutty succubus."

Bo then put on her signature innocent expression and pouted knowing how to diffuse the situation, "But I'm a GOOD succubus and I need to feed from a diverse pool of Fae and humans to stay healthy." Bo then tracked her finger up Tamsin's leg lazily. "I'm not bad, just misunderstood."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Oh Succubus, I understand you JUST fine. You've just gotta sample everyone's chi don't you. You were even BAD enough to snack on Detective Jane Rizzoli who I might add has NO IDEA that Fae kind even exists and what a naughty girl you are. I bet you even mentally undressed her."

"I haven't fed off of Kendra or mentally undressed her," Bo leaned over the console between them and cradled her head in her hand.

"Uh huh," Tamsin smirked tightly unconvinced.

"I'm just a good girl TRYING to fit in," Bo mentioned innocuously prowling back into her chair leaning it back a little.

Tamsin gave her a weird glance and knew something was up.

"It's ALL true my angel of the dark. I'm always trying my very best to FIT IN…. to my outfits that is. Kendra believes me when I showed her, why don't you," Bo maniacally grinned and started to unzip her bodice painfully slow.

Tamsin's mouth when a gape as she glanced at Bo unzipping her really tight bodice with nothing but luscious skin underneath. She wanted to gaze at her more but because she was driving, she couldn't.

Bo's zipper reached the bottom and the zipper came undone as both side of her bodice opened up but still covered her tips. "Awwwww this is on toooo tight and sometimes I just need to let the twins breathe a little."

"You… you evil…." Tamsin stammered knowing that stopping the car would cause Lauren to wonder why and come over.

"Oh god, this is tight too," Bo undid her belt and a loud pop could be heard when she unsnapped the top of her leather pants. "I'm a good girl TamTam. Can't a good girl ADJUST her clothing?"

"You…. you… you will PAY for this Bo!" Tamsin stammered out exasperated just in time to hear Bo unzip her pants all the way but not showing her anything since she had yet to work her pants down.

"Ahhhh, sooo much better," Bo pretended to relax in her seat and make a big exhale. How she loved to torture her Valkyrie. "What was that?" Bo asked naively, "Pay? I don't think so BECAUSE I'm YOUR goddess and bonded partner. But most of all I can ask you ANYTHING and you'll answer me truthfully because you LOVE your Angelic Succubus and IF not, the thrall will help things along."

"You wouldn't DARE use the thrall against me bitch! WE agreed," Tamsin spat out somewhat angrily but oddly she was also getting aroused.

"Oh yes we did," Bo adjusted herself to reveal more cleavage, "BUT you will give me the truth WILLINGLY regardless. I don't need the thrall, but I will get VERY VERY close to it my Valkyrie."

Tamsin hated this situation but was caught off guard when Bo asked, "Do you like what you see Tamsin?"

"Yes," was Tamsin's immediate answer she hissed out meekly, but she had no idea if it was the thrall or if she was just giving it up to Bo willingly.

"Do you want to see more of your angel of a succubus?" Bo cooed out playing with the edges of her bodice barely covering her breasts.

"Fuck Yea!" Tamsin replied getting riled up trying to drive and not get too turned on. Tamsin could only feel the thrall effect if she wanted to lie or hold it in. She didn't think it was the thrall at work but Bo was DAMN close to using it against her.

Bo just peeled open a little more of her bodice and opened up the V in her pants wider but gave nothing really up.

"Take it ALL off Bo," Tamsin clarified being caught in a hellish situation. She wanted to RAVAGE Bo now but she couldn't.

"Oh OK," Bo purred, "ANYTHING for you my Valkyrie. Just PAY attention to the ROAD Tammy."

Bo slowly wiggled her way out of her bodice, pants, and boots in a stripper type fashion knowing full well that it would make Tamsin even more frustrated.

Tamsin just kept having to peel her gaze away from her bonded mate and it was driving her mad all while she was still trying to keep the truck steady.

Bo was in her birthday suit now and leaned the chair back more so she would face Tamsin on her side, "How do you like view Tammy?"

Tamsin was awe struck, she loved it but didn't respond fast enough.

"EH HEM! THE VIEW?" Bo insisted knowing full well that Tamsin just forgot to talk.

"Love it. Stay that way." Tamsin smirked with a click but pouted when she had to turn back to the road.

"Sure," Bo cooed but crawled over to Tamsin and started to untuck her Raging Bitch T-shirt.

"What are you DOING Bo! While this is nice and all, HELLO, I'm driving!" Tamsin said annoyed trying to wiggle away but it was too late, Bo already worked her shirt up over her bra kissing her tummy.

Between kisses Bo asked, "Tamsin? BEING my willing thrall, a fucking hot one at that, I could ask you, COULD mind you."

Then Bo reached down into Tamsin's boot to pull out her small dagger and let Tamsin feel the blade tip very subtly and traced up from her belly button slowly to her bra between her cups.

Tamsin was doing her hardest to not get aroused but Bo knew just how to work her. Bo then began to saw away to the thin piece of fabric keeping her cups together and mentioned, "TamTam, cruise control would be good about now."

As soon as Tamsin turned it on her cups flew open exposing her soft mounds which rushed forth from beneath.

"Booooo," Tamsin growled, "STO … Oh gods! Ahhhh!" She has no time to complete her sentence as Bo's lips and tongue engulfed her tip on one while her hand played with the other.

Bo stopped abruptly however and then stated innocently, "I COULD ask you what REALLY happened between you and Lauren at your place. But then I might execute the thrall and my Valkyrie may become MAD at me."

Bo while talking unbuttoned Tamsin's jeans and yanked it apart as the zipper grinded and groaned in compliance to open up.

"What are you talking about!" Tamsin asked just in time for Bo's hand to plunge into her opened V.

"Hmmm nevermind," Bo whispered with her lips rubbing on Tamsin's ear and her hand feeling her sex through her underwear. "Boy Tammy, all this wetness for me?"

"Ahhhhhh! Damn youuuuuuuuuuuuu! FUCK!" Tamsin jerked her truck back on the road.

"You know it's funny, after all the rough grudge sex you two had," Bo whispered again kissing Tamsin down her cheek and neck. Her hands yanked Tamsin shoulder straps of her bra taunt then cutting them with a quick flick of the wrist using Tamsin's boot knife.

"Before I healed both of you, you and Lauren showed very few minor cuts and hickeys," Bo kissed then yanked Tamsin's bra off hard and tossed it on the dash to remind Tamsin how naked she was, "But for all the spanking you did to each other…"

Bo moved her hand to Tamsin's waistband of her underwear and cut through the feeble fabric on one side of her hip.

"Damit Bo!" Tamsin snapped out of her trance to just keep the car on the 2 lane road. Lucky for her no one was in front or her. "Please my goddess not here."

"Oh yes here," Bo insisted cutting the other side of her waist band and wiggling the garment out from under her but it was stuck since Tamsin was sitting on it.

"Tamsinnnnnnm," Bo warned, "Would you please lift that hot ass up a little or else I am need to make more drastic cuts," Bo seductively licked the blade of the knife in warning.

Tamsin just complied yielding to Bo since she was just too aroused.

Bo finally fished it out and also tossed it on top of the dash in full display. Tamsin looked helpless and Bo reached down and quickly pulled off Tamsin's boots and left them on the floor. It was all too easy since Tamsin was on cruise control on a clear 2 lane road to Lauren's.

"As I was saying," Bo murmured shimming Tamsin's jeans down even with Tamsin mewing out and pleading soft 'nos' to her, but off her ass her jeans went and down her thighs. Then off her muscular calf and to the floor they rested.

Bo finally yanked them off and then on top of the dash as well with Bo admiring her handy work. Tamsin only had a T-shirt hiked up over her breasts.

Tamsin knew she was in trouble, Bo somehow knew Lauren and her faked it and this was not good.

"You will PAY for this succuslut!" Tamsin barked angrily even though it was hopeless since she knew her aura was burning hot for Bo.

"Maybe later, but not now," Bo purred sucking on her girlfriends tips and wagging her finger across her Valkyrie's entrance to her tunnel.

"Where was I? Oh the spanking you did on each of other like so (SLAP)" Bo said slapping Tamsin thigh to which she yelped and almost went into the next lane.

It hurt for a moment until Bo's fingers suddenly invaded her temple at the same time.

Tamsin could barely concentrate.

"SPANKING leaves red marks like that one. And…(SLAP!)…soon to be this one, " Bo slapped her other thigh working Tamsin's moist core more.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamsin yelped in both pain and pleasure fighting her hardest to keep the car straight.

Bo just looked up pretending to think while assaulting Tamsin's spot deep inside her cave but not enough to send her over, "It just doesn't add up, ya know? (SLAP) Nevermind, "Bo concluded attacking her core each time, "Maybe you can help me solve this mystery (SLAP), since you are a detective too (SLAP)."

"AHHHHH!" Tamsin mewed out. Apparently, Bo knew how to use pain and pleasure to bring her to new heights of ecstasy.

Tamsin was mind wiped and they still had lots of time left for the journey.

Bo said nothing as Tamsin couldn't make any words as Bo continued her pain and pleasure assault on her.

Finally Tamsin just begged, "Let me come … NO… Stop please!... No… FUCK!"

Bo knew that Tamsin couldn't take much more. Tamsin was in a place where stopping meant being unfulfilled with all the pent to desire built up now in her lions. Cresting would make her possibly lose control of the truck but Bo had a solution and kept her at peak.

This went on for 10 more minutes.

"GODS Bo! Uggg! Alright! I slapped the rules down about how to treat you and Arin with Lauren and I called her a traitor and she got pissed off and tried to inject me with a tranq syringe meant for you, but it would kill me at that dose! FUCK FUCK FUCK! I tried to cut her head off in self-defense but we ended to in a TRUCE after we exchanged heated, brutally honest words since we are BOTH pivotal in your life Bo. Lauren is MY SISTER now, just like Kendra so long as she does not betray Arin or you! Happy?" Tamsin rush out flustered in defeat.

Bo slowed her ministrations down a little and smiled. They made up in a roundabout way, just not the ideal way she preferred.

"Then…. Then since Lauren had a gash from my dagger on her neck and I had her needle puncture site that looked like a hickey, we FAKED having rough sex so that… that…." Tamsin hesitated.

Bo knew the rest and kissed Tamsin on the cheek, "So that I won't be upset that the two of you were so close to killing one another."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!" Tamsin proclaimed giving up the ghost. "You're so fucking goodie two shoes that we didn't want to fall short of your expectations."

Bo then felt guilty. Her original assessment was that Tamsin coerced Lauren into submitting to her rules but they both made mistakes but still ended up being better than friends. They committed to working things out together. Tamsin didn't force her rules onto Lauren and that was comforting. They compromised.

Was the fact that Tamsin and Lauren were going to hide it matter anymore? Not really but Bo needed to talk to Tamsin after she crested.

Bo smiled genuinely and said, "It's ok Tamsin. I love you and you guys worked it out in the end. I am actually relieved that you didn't just force your edicts on Lauren without giving her anything in return. She is family after all."

Bo then took the wheel with one hand while still working Tamsin with the other, "I can keep it steady and you need to release."

Tamsin didn't argue and let her own hands roam her body and with Bo now suddenly increasing the pace in her tunnel, she was all too ready.

"Don't you dare hold ANYTHING back my THRALL. Your bonded partner and your goddess of the new order commands it!" Bo asserted knowing that no thrall was needed. Tamsin would do it because she wanted to but the reminder of the threat of the thrall looming over her enslaved her and took away her choice. It made Tamsin in this rare instance submit to Bo even thought she would gladly follow without it.

That just made Tamsin fly off the rails and yell at the top of her lungs cresting viciously at the hands of her lover and goddess. It took most of the minute to come back down to earth, but finally Tamsin ended up slouching in the driver's seat and was a little hoarse from yelling with beads of sweat all over her body.

Tamsin was out of breath and just huffed out weakly, "I can't believe you did that Bo. I HATE you succubus."

"Anytime, anywhere," Bo said in a husky voice finally slowly pulling back her members from out of her lover's tunnel with a pop.

"Hey, can you take the wheel? We're getting close to Lauren's place and I can help you get dressed," Bo asked gently.

"Fine," Tamsin mentioned a little miffed but slinked back upright into her seat and grasped the wheel again shaking the cob webs out of her head.

There wasn't much to get dressed in, for Bo had ruined all of Tamsin's under garments. It was a slow process as Bo shimmied Tamsin's jeans back on her followed by her boots.

Tamsin was about to pull down her shirt when Bo stopped her and just clarified, "NO. Not yet. Please. I like you this way, JUST a little longer. Besides, I still have yet to dress."

Tamsin just obliged taking the truck off cruise control but noticed that Bo went to hang her tattered bra on the rear view mirror in full display.

"Boooo," Tamsin warned, "what are you doing with my bra?"

Bo just smirked and requsested, "Keep it there my angel as a reminder how I held you hostage to a thrall that never even executed."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and just challenged, "How do you know? A thrall forces me to answer your questions Bo. Granted, I will never lie to you but I think it's still unfair."

"I know and trust me. YOU already know the feeling of the thrall effect when you fought with Lauren," Bo rebutted.

Bo thought about what Tamsin just said where she was still forced to answer even when she was not prepared to and she was stuck but verbalized her concern gently bringing down Tamsin's shirt to finally look proper.

"Tamsin, I know you would have eventually volunteered this information about your fight with Lauren, but," Bo put her index finger against her lips in thought and just declared, "A lie of omission is a lie never the less and I don't like it. I'm a BIG girl. Shit happens and I understand it all too well. I am, by no means perfect, but Tamsin, if I EVER become unreasonable, just freaking tell me bluntly like you are now. OK?"

Tamsin thought about it and she knew she got herself and Lauren into the situation by not trusting that Bo could be understanding. It was yet another case of underestimating Bo.

"OK. I'm sorry Bo, please forgive me and Lauren," Tamsin solemnly stated then added in the same tone but with a double meaning, "You ARE a BIG girl after all." Tamsin made sure that her eye's darted to Bo's still nude chest briefly.

Bo smiled widely and just laughed beaming with happiness, "OK. I forgive you my ONE TRACK MINDED angel." She just leaned over and pecked Tamsin on the lips. "LAUREN however, while it was really bold of you to POINT OUT and put your extremely firm endorsements forward for both of you. I still may need to take care of some business with her to work this event out. I may have to strip it down to bare facts. Who knows about all the titillating details I may come up with?" Bo mentioned with a devious smirk.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Make sure to strip her and cuff her to her lab table and torture her like you just did me. It was her idea about faking it after all."

"Deal."

"Take pictures succubus," Tamsin sang out.

"Done my angel."

"Ohhhh Bo," Tamsin batted her eyes pretending to shiver, "*I* would *LOVE* for *YOU* to show me those pictures afterwards."

"You still have yet to ask for the videos of me in the evidence and cold case room when I was thinking hard about you my Valkyrie," Bo cooed.

"Emmmmmmm About that," Tamsin grinned maliciously, "You used a weak form of encryption and authentication on your phone, so I broke into your phone remotely and already downloaded the 32 minutes segment. Gods, I'm surprised you didn't melt the polar ice caps when you filmed it."

Bo knew she would do this and it didn't surprise her but coyly asked, "So what was my password to decrypt it?"

Tamsin saw the trap but the thrall started to take effect because she didn't want to answer, but Bo acted fast and just said ,"If you want to tell me."

Bo knew she also had to adjust he thrall a little so she clarified, "Tamsin, if you EVER aren't ready to answer my questions, I accept and respect you enough to allow you to remain silent or just say so. OK?"

Tamsin felt better but then just giggled and answered the former question, "It was I believe, 'I heart being dominated by Bo exclamation point.'"

"Is it TRUE?" Bo followed up taking Tamsin's free hand and moving it up her chest.

Tamsin knew Bo was using her human wiles on her a little, but didn't need to hide anything from her lover and just said, "Yes. Only for you Bo."

Bo brought Tamsin's hand to her cheek and kissed it, "DITTO my angel."

Tamsin was flattered that Bo kept calling her 'angel' but it was making her feel uncomfortable. What if she called her that in public?

Finally Tamsin changed gears and softly asked, "Bo, why do you keep calling me your angel?"

Bo never let go of Tamsin's hand, still holding it to her cheek to reply matter of fact, "Because you are."

"I… I ", Tamsin looked away and confessed again softly, lamenting her past, "I deserve no such title. You deserve it more than me."

Bo then proclaimed boldly, "You ARE my angel because to me, you are PERFECT. So STOP selling yourself short TamTam."

"Oh…. Ok" Tamsin replied weakly with her cheeks glowing red but added, "Just don't call me that in mixed company ok? Please?"

This hit Bo like a ton of bricks. In a normal situation Tamsin's standard response was 'I know' and took no qualms in boosting her own ego up to gigantic proportions with any and every compliment, but now THIS was different.

Bo realized that Tamsin was being HUMBLE. It was yet another very human emotion that Tamsin somehow learned. Now more so because of this, Bo knew that 'angel' was the correct and fitting term for her Valkyrie because nothing less would suffice.

"OK Tamsin, I'll only call you that when just the 2 of us are together, all right?" Bo reassured her and finally let go of Tamsin's hand.

"Thanks." Tamsin replied but then interjected, "Besides, if you keep calling me your angel, I might not be able to do all these things for you like setup lascivious and depraved trysts. Threesome, CHECK. Foursome DEFINITE check. Need I say more?"

Bo chuckled, "Tamsin, you are still my angel for all the things you do for me but I didn't say you weren't evil because I love my evil angel the most."

Tamsin had to admit that Bo sure had a way with words and took it all in hungrily but was interrupted when her phone rang.

Tamsin fished it out of the back pocket of her jeans and looked at the caller ID.

It was Dyson.

Tamsin just put her phone on speaker and answered, "Yea Wolf Boy, What's up?"

"Tamsin are you with Kendra?" Dyson hurriedly expressed.

"No, she's on a recon mission…" Tamsin mentioned but Dyson cut in.

"She's in danger and her cell isn't on. An eclipse is going to occur in the next couple of minutes and if she runs into Aswangs, they will be able to shift on her!" Dyson blurted out.

Bo looked worried and knew it was time to get dressed as she yanked on her bodice.

"We are 15 minutes away from Lauren's and Lauren is following behind us. Let me call Talan who can get her by radio," Tamsin said thinking quickly on her feet.

"Do it fast. I'm with less than 10 minutes away and Mia has triangulated her most recent position, sending it to you," Dyson rushed out.

"Got it, we'll see you there soon."

Tamsin hung up and dialed Talan but told Bo while her cell was connecting, "Dress later Bo, dial Lauren and let her know what is going on and follow us CLOSELY since it's siren time!"

"Hey Talan, I need you to radio Kendra to get out of the WOODS NOW. Eclipse is coming any SECOND now. Got it? OK. See you there in less than 15 with Lauren."

"Lauren! Kendra may be in trouble, keep up and follow us ok? Yea, it's the coming eclipse. I hope she didn't run into any Aswangs too. OK. Bye."

Bo pulled the phone off her ear and quickly got dressed pulling up her pants as Tamsin sped up and with her police flashers on.

"Change into something more appropriate special agent," Tamsin sternly noted reaching over to Bo's zipper of her bodice and deftly undoing it so that it almost literally slid effortlessly off Bo's body leaving her topless again. "This is gonna get dirtayyyyyy." Tamsin just loved her succubus Barbie after all since only she got to undress Bo like that and get away with it.

Bo turned around and rummaged through the back seat duffle bags.

Tamsin wanted so much to just spank Bo right now since her leather clad ass was on full display next to her face. "Get us both weapons too. Big fucking ones since we don't have holy water or other crap."

"I *AM* a weapon," Bo replied confidently digging deeper into the duffel bags.

The temptation was just too great after that comment and Tamsin did spank Bo once with a hard slap.

"TAMSIN!" Bo admonished her.

"Sorry," Tamsin said in her normal snarky manner scrunching her face, "My hand slipped. Would you DOUBT the sincerity of your angel?"

Bo just exhaled sharply pulling out her vest and sports shirt and just said sarcastically, "The thought never crossed my mind."

***** Present Time *****

Kendra was confused and an emotional wreck because when she gave up her hate of all shifter kind, her actions were less decisive.

She was being buffeted harshly by emotions that she hadn't had in a long time but that also didn't mean that her old self just disappeared.

With her semiauto locked against the dire wolf's head she began to pull the trigger. She would kill another low life shifter and add another kill to her roster, but this was also Dyson, her life mate and true love.

She just surrendered to a shifter but how could she not after what they have been through? Dyson had been loyally by her side without fault these past couple months and come to think of it even the years she was with the force. Shifters however, were responsible for the death of Eric, her team and indirectly her brother Tim. She would NEVER surrender to a race that took so much from her but Dyson gave it all back to her and more.

In her haste the get justice she managed to stereotype a whole specie as inherently immoral and corrupt. It was just the easy thing to do to reassure herself and therefore justify her lashing out at the world for all the pain she received and endured.

It was just wicked and WRONG. She was in the wrong for switching JUSTICE with VENGENCE. Dyson and even Jessica never told her this directly but oddly enough, some lessons in life could only be LEARNED by living through it rather than being told.

What truth did Kendra realize as her hand shook applying more pressure to the trigger?

Love your enemy.

LOVE your ENEMY.

Kendra's heart cold heart cracked wide open when she came to the agonizing realization that it turned out that it was Dyson that had her heart all along. By Kendra sharing more of herself to Dyson with her crazy theories and dreams, she WAS his even before Eric made his move. Then how could she then give her heart to someone else when she shared her dreams and aspirations with Dyson?

Cerberus still had a heart after all but for how long?

Dyson kept her at a distance however only because he was Fae. Despite all this, Kendra had subconsciously still kept a part of her heart for him and hence could still love him.

Kendra now just wanted to be with Dyson, but how could she? She read about shifters being injured in battle against other shifters and what Dyson told her was true. It sometimes took hundreds of years for them to be able to shift back into their more human forms. They did this to heal and clear their bodies of this foreign blood.

It was then the Dire Wolf below her stopped breathing and Kendra's heart sank.

She felt the rush of pain, guilt, and regret all at once and she transitioned from kneeling to falling over clumsily to her side to sit on the ground.

Kendra's tears stopped and her expression on her face turned cold. She knew what she had to do as the wiped her face.

When she pulled the gun off Dyson, her ear piece came to life, 'Drake to Kendra, We are up against a couple brown bears. Still pushing to your location ASAP.'

Kendra forgot her mic turned on automatically when she spoke since she was the team lead while everyone else's had to be activated with a switch so she just ordered as calmly as she could,

"All teams fall back. I REPEAT, FALL BACK. Dyson is dead. Execute recovery operations for us with Jessica's team."

If the Aswangs turned into Brown Bears this go around, which was possible, their ammunition was useless. It simply didn't have enough penetration. Only Bo had full powers at this point to make a difference.

Tamsin was at diminished capacity because of the thrall. Drake read minds and was half human, and Alex was out of the picture and the other fire sprites would not be able to cause enough damage with their Fae abilities and weapons at this moment. They needed a Tree Elder to ensnarl the bears which they didn't have.

Kendra could no longer take any more chances and turned off her radio. Saving her wasn't necessary locking her backup weapon under her chin again.

This time she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She swapped bullet manufacturers a long time ago because of her 'dud' round experience and she knew this round WILL fire.

"Bear in coming!" Drake spat out ejecting a couple rounds out of his AR only to be slammed into hard as the Bear grazed him and went for Tamsin. Drake few in the air and hit the ground rolling several meters away.

Tamsin leapt then rolled to the side at the last moment casting what doubt when she could. It worked to a degree since it slowed down like it was rethinking its approach. If only she had more power as it passed her and went to Bo who was now glowing bright blue with destiny in hand.

Tamsin had a shotgun with all slug rounds so she fired from kneeling position into the bear's backside.

The bear howled in pain but it slowed it down and was now hopping to Bo.

Bo saw the bear charge her quickly and tried to pull its Chi but it was not in range and by the time it would be, she wouldn't be able to drain it fast enough before it rammed or worse yet took a swing at her, but as luck had it, Tamsin slowed it down.

Bo pulled Chi from it and as she did, it went from a trot, to a slow limping walk, to just standing less than 4 feet from her and then finally collapsing to the ground dead.

"BEAR!" Drake said pointing to another yet larger one but this time Drake was ready as he ejected all remaining rounds in his 30 round magazine and Tamsin fired a Slug round smacking it right between its eyes.

The bear rolled down the embankment dead.

They heard another bear closing.

Drake got up and transmitted to Kendra 'Drake to Kendra, we are up against a couple brown bears. Still pushing to your location ASAP.'

He reloaded as fast as he could.

Anjali just yelled, "Another one rear." When Jack and Max started to throw fireballs at it.

Drake and everyone heard Kendra loud and clear since Drake didn't have an ear piece on him since it ran out of battery. He just used his vest mic which doubled as a speaker.

"All teams fall back. I REPEAT, FALL BACK. Dyson is dead. Execute recovery operations for us with Jessica's team."

Bo knew what that meant for Kendra and just yelled at the top of her lungs, "Kendra Nooooooooooooooooo!"

A single round was heard in the distance and Kendra's radio went eerily silent.

"SHIT!" Tamsin stammered out, "Cover fire! MOVE MOVE MOVE! We've got to get to Kendra NOW!"

Bo sprinted ahead of everyone and Tamsin tried her best to keep up.

The bear took a swing at her going over a hill and she ducked right on time and used the tree to block it pulling its chi.

The bear did manage to work around the tree take another swing at Bo who deftly ducked but swung Destiny as well to slice off the bear's swinging paw.

The bear howled and turned away in retreat, but with only 3 legs it hobbled.

With Bo taking its Chi this whole time, it just finally stood there, and then finally slumped to the ground.

Another bear was dead, but Tamsin still shot it in its heart to hasten its demise.

Anjali, Max and Jack were running backwards as best they could since they were in dense wood holding 2 Brown Bears at bay. At least these Brown Bears were afraid of fire but Anjali didn't know how long that would last.

Kendra squeezed the trigger of her gun which was locked under her chin but out of nowhere she was hit by what seemed like a tree trunk and it hurt beyond words as she flew in the air and hit a tree with a loud thud.

Although her backup gun did fire, it missed its intended target, Kendra.

She weakly struggled to open her eyes and yelped since she had broken ribs and her back hurt like hell. Kendra also realized that she had lost her backup gun with Dyson.

It was a large Brown Bear and another was not so far away looking on. If it was not for her body armor she would be dead by now, but the bear was sniffing Dyson. It reared up on it hind legs and roared ready to slaughter her lover but instead it turned to her and began to prowl towards her baring it teeth.

Kendra knew she still had a couple seconds left and didn't want to give the Aswang now in Bear form the pleasure.

She pulled out her Glock and winced in pain pointing it to the bear, but really, it was for her. This Glock only had but a couple rounds in it left and it was ineffective unless she shot the bear under its chin. Even then it was questionable if it would work.

The bear roared and changed.

Kendra quickly locked her Glock under her chin once more as she whispered to herself, "Dyson, I love you."

The bear would be in range in:

4

3

(BANG!)

(BOOM!)

The bear charging gurgled in pain as it hind legs and hip separated from the rest of its body and blood was flying everywhere.

It was still trying to crawl to her utilizing its front legs and still kill her when she heard it again.

(BANG!)

(BOOM!)

The bear's head just exploded dousing Kendra in blood and the other one charged quickly and would reach her in:

10

9

(BANG!)

Twigs and branches flew everywhere. The bear just kept going.

MISS

8

7

6

(BANG!)

The ground in front of the bear made a big dust cloud but the bear was unscathed.

MISS

5

4

3

2

(BANG!)

MISS

The bear was still on target.

Kendra knew she had no time left tightening the barrel under her chin.

1

'NOW!' She told herself but waited a moment, 'Where was the aftermath of THAT round?'

IMPACT.

(BOOM!)

The headless bear trotted a couple more steps when and just fell forward dead pinning Kendra's legs showering her in even more blood.

Kendra's view was block by the large bear literally almost on top of her, she was also in immense pain from her broken ribs and possibly back.

She knew one thing however, these were rifle rounds that seemed to be explosive tipped.

Although she was kind of thankful for her life, she had to wonder who this was since NONE of her team and even her extended team had this ordinance. Neither was this ordinance used in the Burning Cypress clan. Kendra only read about it as experimental high velocity, anti-armored light vehicle rounds. They were, in addition, not approved at all for use within the country since there was no practical use for it, hunting, self-defense, or otherwise.

Whoever it was, was someone foreign and she also didn't know if they were friend of foe. For all she knew maybe this person was associated with the Aswags and wanted to kill her personally.

Kendra did manage to pull her legs out from under the headless bear.

Maybe it was a shifter that had a vendattta against her.

Her list of enemies was long and her list of friends was short. It didn't looked good when she heard a woman's voice call her, "Captain SHAW!"

She was approaching opposite from where her team was coming from running quickly. This person had some skill since they were able to take a bear out at a distance and through trees.

This voice was almost familiar but had no idea who it was but she felt like she was neither friend nor foe.

In any case, she pointed her Glock to the approaching woman as she appeared rounding the headless bear.

It took moment since the woman was clad in thin class 3 body armor, a high tech AR and a holstered custom Glock.

Kendra knew by the uniform, helmet and darkened face shield it was someone from precinct 101.

But Kendra didn't have to wonder anymore when she saw her shoulder badge denoting the rank of Captain with Tate under it.

Mia rushed over to her and pulled up her face shield up to access Kendra, "Are you ok?!"

Kendra was still a little out of it and was still putting the pieces together but obliged and just mumbed out putting down her weapon, "Internal bleeding you can't do anything for me in the field Mia. Team will be here soon."

"Where's Dyson!" Mia asked urgently.

Kendra just pointed weakly to the downed Grey Dire Wolf.

"SHIT!" Mia stated running over to the Grey Wolf taking it's pulse.

"He's gone Mia," Kendra informed weakly.

"NO! I swore my God Father I'd keep him safe," Mia yanked off her pack and pulled out a small box that looked like as portable defibrillator, or AED.

Kendra just let her since there was no harm in trying.

She opened up the unit and it turned on giving her instructions verbally but Mia was already ahead of the game shaving and putting electrodes on the dire wolf.

This pack also had bandages with what looked like a hemostatic agent to allow for better clotting.

Mia was putting them on and quickly pulled her hands away when the unit chirped and stated that it will deliver a shock in 3 seconds.

3

2

1

The Dyson convulsed but nothing as the unit said it was charging again to deliver another shock.

Kendra wished she could help but even breathing was a problem now with her cracked ribs.

Mia just kept busy putting on more bandages but also delivering a quick in injection.

The unit chirped again.

3

2

1

Dyson convulsed again but nothing as the unit changed again.

Things didn't look good for Dyson but Mia didn't give up and started to do chest compressions in addition.

Kendra knew Mia was jaded but there was no harm in trying. It was a good thing the unit talked Mia though this in a way or she might have frozen by now.

The reality of the situation sank in. Her lover was gone and she was left all alone again. Just like when Eric left her. Several tears streaked down her face as she cried once more through her hitched breathing.

She loved him and didn't want to live without him. However, the time to kill herself had passed.

She didn't want Mia's efforts to be in vain and she knew Tamsin would come for her anyway since she just heard a shotgun round go off not too far away.

The unit chirped again and Mia stopped her compressions.

3

2

1

The wolf convulsed, but this time Dyson, the dire wolf, coughed and began to breath again.

'Holy crap. Mia did it,' Kendra thought to herself relieved with a slight smile wiping away her trails of tears.

The unit was kept on and looking at its display from far away it was monitoring Dyson's vitals.

It could possibly hold Dyson long enough for her team to get here and they were close since she saw flash not far away. It looked like a succubus feed.

Mia was sharp and ran back to Kendra and searched for her radio on her vest or belt and had a confused expression on her face turning the unit back on. But it didn't turn on.

"Crap, it must have been damaged from your fall. Gimme your frequency and encryption code. We need to contact your team," Mia demanded.

"They are right over there," Kendra pointed to where she saw the flash, "they'll find us."

Mia forcefully asked once more, "We need to make sure they are not looking for us somewhere ELSE and putting up flares now would give away our position to enemies if any."

Kendra furrowed her brows and then repeated back, "Channel Fifty five. Encryption Eight Six Seven Five Three Oh Nine"

It took a moment but Mia entered it into her slim radio and then transmitted, "This is Captain Tate with the one oh one. Do you read?"

Kendra didn't hear a response since her ear piece was integrated into her helmet but Mia smiled broadly and then replied, "I have eyes on your direction, lock on my signal. Kendra and Dyson are hurt but stable for now. Vitals are dropping for Dyson. They need immediate evac and medical assistance, Commander."

Even through all this pain, Kendra just had to ask with hurt scrawled on her face, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, Drake," Mia replied, "Hey sit tight, I need to check Dyson."

Mia scampered off to check Dyson's vitals on the portable unit.

Kendra then saw Bo sprinting to them followed up Tamsin. Mia signaled and Bo went straight to Dyson first.

Tamsin skid to a halt in front of Kendra but Kendra nudged her head towards Dyson who needed more help than her. Tamsin then skittered off after a nod.

Drake slammed into Kendra's tree with his shoulder out of breath and doubled over to which Kendra just asked sarcastically raising a brow, "Tired COMMANDER Cruz?"

Drake was too winded to laugh but just barely got out as the rest of the team made it forming a perimeter defense, "You…. PANT… try being … PANT … live bait … for 2 ….PANT PANT…. BEARS."

Bo ran to Dyson and he looked like he was in bad shape, so she acted fast sliding in front of him on her knees and just held his snout and transferred her Chi to him immediately.

The dire wolf's wounds sealed in seconds as the wolf sat up and shook its head.

Mia was busy removing all the electrodes just in time for the Dire Wolf to stand up and access the situation.

Bo asked, "Hey, why isn't he changing back?"

Tamsin clued her in. It was a tough break for Dyson.

"He can't. When the Aswangs bit him, he reverted back to his dire wolf state and may be that way for a time," Tamsin softly mentioned putting her hand on Bo's should. She didn't want Bo to carry this guilt too. She avoided giving Bo an estimate of time since it would only make it worse. She hoped that Lauren had something up her sleeve to fix this.

Dyson shook his whole body and looked at everyone and licked his snout.

His gaze however locked on and became fixed on Kendra.

Kendra smiled weakly as Dyson gracefully made his way around the headless bear to her.

The wolf whined and nudged her shoulder to which she suppressed a squeak of pain, "Hey Dyson, I'm ok."

Even with that, the Wolf still whined pacing. His eyes looked exactly like Dyson's and by the way the wolf looked worried about her, she knew he was in there somewhere.

Bo pulled Chi from Tamsin and then briskly made it to Kendra.

Kendra was about to push Bo away, but she had a wolf that was worried about her, so she turned to Bo and kissed her on the lips so that when Bo transferred her Chi, it would be in the most efficient way possible. She just didn't want Bo to pass out of have to pull Chi from more people.

Bo wasn't expecting this since she could do it from a distance, but also knew that there was some chi loss the greater the distance one was from one another.

The side effect of this, which Kendra realized mid kiss as Bo was healing her, was that she started to feel attracted to Bo. She didn't play on that field, but getting a small dose of what Bo could do was amazing.

Kendra felt much better and broke the kiss even before she was completely healed to prevent herself from 'engaging' Bo. Now that would be embarrassing, she mused.

Mia helped Kendra to up her feet and Dyson pranced about and then jumped on her.

Kendra just petted the wolf and whispered, "I'm ok Dyson. Let's go home."

Kendra never had a pet before and this was all new to her. She just hoped that Lauren would be able to find a way to reverse Dyson's condition and soon.


	53. Which Life Mate?

The formation forged its way back through the dense wood back to Laurens.

Kendra was still in shambles both mentally and emotionally but took point with Anjali and Drake.

Bo and Tamsin were in the center and the remainder were in the rear.

The birds, crickets and other wild life were back to making their noises which was a good sign Kendra concluded. She was low on ammunition still but Anjali helped in at least giving her a full magazine for her Glock. As for her custom AR with BeoWulf rounds, she just had to live with fact that it had no more ammunition left since no one else carried that ordinance on the team.

Never the less she thought it wise to just use and have ready the blood soaked Holy Lance. If any Aswang dared attack her, this would still inflict grave damage on them even in their more harmless forms. For anything else, the team had enough fire power to take it down.

"Drake, how's Alex?" Kendra glanced to him briefly.

Drake was too busy concentrating on the task at hand to get out of there but just formally responded, "She's ok. Lauren said she is stable for now and she is addressing her burns."

Kendra just glanced back to Mia who took middle rear right behind Bo and Tamsin but in a terse manner mentioned, "Be careful oh her Drake."

Drake followed her eyes and just nodded.

"Hey, I'm Bo," She mentioned turning to Mia. Bo had no weapons out but Destiny was sheathed on her leg ready to go.

"Mia," she smirked lightly but looked a little uncomfortable.

Bo knew she dropped the ball on purpose and just asked, "So what brings you here?" She looked human but knew Dyson somehow.

"I was requested by my superiors to secure and bring Dyson to Doctor Lauren Lewis's place," Mia reported formally dropping the ball again.

Bo knew to not press her since Mia probably had her reasons so she just said, "Thanks for saving Dyson back there."

"I just stabilized him, but you healed him. I never saw a succubus in action before," Mia responded looking about with her high tech AR ready.

Tamsin huffed out a short snicker shaking her head slightly and doing quotations with her free hand and mumbled, "'ACTION'. You have no idea."

Dyson, the Dire Wolf, all of a sudden ran off who was next to Tamsin.

"Dyson!" Tamsin called out, "Get your puppy ass back here!"

Bo called out too, "Dyson!"

But he was gone.

All of them stopped briefly and Kendra called out for him too, but no sooner had he left, he came back with a crow in its mouth.

He deftly made it to Bo and set it down in front of her as an offering.

The crow was still alive since it tried to fly away but couldn't due to its inured wing.

Bo was quick to pick it up and stare at it face to face and just talked in a serious tone to it, "We have lots of questions for you."

Bo was oblivious to the full gravity of the situation, but Kendra, Tamsin and even Mia knew what this simple action meant from Dyson.

Dyson would protect his pack but he served Bo and not Kendra. By Dyson reverting to this Dire Wolf state, his thoughts were more primitive.

Kendra just tried her hardest to swallow her pride and concentrate on getting out of there. It was nagging her however that she was Dyson's life mate, but from what it looked like, Bo was it.

They left the forest without incident and all crashed at Laurens place and her lab was busy with activity.

Kendra, although mostly healed, still had to get checked up in addition to her whole team.

She spent that time in her hospital gown in bed submitting a short repot to Jessica.

Talan was finishing up and just asked off handed, "How is the journey with your Owl Animal spirit."

Kendra forgot all about it but opened up her vest front pocket on top of all her gear next to the bed and fished it out and showed it to him.

"I don't know Talan. I can't turn it off and on so see the difference," Kendra mentioned putting it back into her vest pocket.

Kendra was never really into superstition, but ever since Dyson proved that she didn't miss, gave Talan more credence to what he told her about the Great White Owl but added, "I'll miss one day, I'm only human you know."

Talen finished and just locked onto Kendra's eyes, "Any Spirit when you trust in it will guide you most of the way. It by no means is flawless. But a little help sometimes goes a long way."

The curtains opened slowly and it was Mia. Talan nodded to Kendra and took his leave.

"Mia," Kendra just nodded formally.

Kendra had no idea why she was here but knew by the fact that she blurted out that she swore to her God Father to keep Dyson safe, she needed to know more.

"Kendra," Mia stated back also formally.

There was a really tense silence that ensued but Mia finally spoke up strolling up to Kendra's bed to which was sat on the edge, "Dyson broke an Armistice from what I gather protecting you, his life mate. I wanted you to know that word has already reached back to the Dire Wolf Council on this. I just got informed."

Kendra knew Mia was human, but this was odd, she was connected to the shifters somehow and just asked gently, "How do you know this? Do you know one of the council members?"

Mia darted her eyes away, "I was given the task to keep Dyson safe from a council member since there was rioting at the Dire Wolf compound because of his presence. So I got him here but this is about as far as I go. I leave tomorrow morning. I wish you well Kendra."

Kendra knew she was keeping her distance for a reason but it was good she was going. Kendra didn't trust her and it just made things more complex with Alex and Drake.

Mia turned to walk away and then her cell phone rang and she just answered it there, "Tate. Yes father." Mia looked over to Kendra briefly.

The conversation was about her, Kendra realized, and then became aware that she felt naked not having any weapons on her person, but Mia was still in full gear.

Mia just paused and blinked both her eye's slowly showing the gravity of the situation, "Of course, I am with her now and I will let her know."

Kendra knew Mia was a fellow SWAT member, but didn't know if she was a contract killer too. Even then Kendra still kept her cool.

"Yes father I will meet you here tomorrow at oh nine hundred. OK, I'll let the security teams know. Bye," Mia slowly slid the phone off her ear not even paying Kendra any more attention.

"Mia?" Kendra asked trying to get her attention.

Mia didn't respond. She just kept staring off into space in deep thought.

Kendra switched tactics and then more formally requested raising her voice more sternly even though she didn't like to address her by her rank, "Captain Tate, do you have something you need to share with me?"

Mia finally slowly turned her attention to Kendra but backed up ready to leave but stammered out, "Kendra, It's no secret that you and I don't get along well together and that is one of the reasons why I am leaving so soon but also, with my connection to my God Father who is a shifter on the council, you have less reason to trust me. I kept my affiliation with him secret so that I can stay in the human only districts."

Kendra just rebutted knowing that she herself was stretching the truth a little, "Mia, I am sorry you feel that way but that does not stop us of from working well together. You saved Dyson, Mia. He is my life mate and I owe you a debt I can't possibly repay. So let's cut to the chase ok? What is happening tomorrow?"

Mia backed one more step so she was up against of the curtain slit and finally just blurted out, "Grizzal is my God Father and now dire council member. The council has convened an emergency session already and Grizzal would like to talk to you and Dyson tomorrow here at 9AM in regards to their action in terms of the beach in the armistice. He has requested that I be here to mediate since I am associated with you both but neither at the same time."

"OK. Thanks Mia," Kendra nodded then smiled trying to not make it look fake. At least Mia wasn't given orders to kill her.

Mia just nodded and quickly left, skittering away.

Kendra shook her head in totally disbelief. Mia talked to Grizzal like he was her real father over the phone which meant that Mia was ultimately here to protect Grizzal.

Grizzal hated her and Dyson, so WHY did Grizzal order Dyson to be protected?

Also if Grizzal was coming here to see Dyson, she would need Dyson by her side and didn't know if that was possible or not given his disposition to Bo.

"Lauren," Bo approached her in the hall of her lab with the crow in hand and Dyson walking stoically next to her, "This is an injured Aswang. Is there somewhere you can treat him or her and also confine it?"

Tamsin walked up behind Bo and just elaborated, "We need to ask it some questions later." She said in an aloof manner making a sign of a gun in her hand and shooting it in the air. "Bang Bang! If you get my drift which equals FUN FUN."

"Sure Bo," Lauren said ignoring Tamsin and taking the crow inspecting closely. "Never held an Aswang before. I'll have to run a battery of test on it and then confine it to…."

Bo just cut in and reached out to hold her upper left arm to get her attention, "We have a bigger problem," Bo pointed to wolf next to her, "He's not shifting back."

"Oh I'm … I'm sorry Bo," Lauren stutter out, "I was so busy treating Alex, Kendra and team that I forgot about Dyson. This way."

Lauren gave Bo, Tamsin and Dyson a room while she put away the crow.

"I hope the doc can help Dyson shift back," Tamsin murmured to Bo

"Bo," Tamsin rested her hand on her shoulder in and mentioned in a low voice so that Kendra or anyone else would not hear her, "Kendra's not stupid. She knows more about shifters than most Fae. Involve her so that if it can't be done, you won't be stuck in the middle. Besides, if she is his life mate, then she should be the one making decisions on Dyson's behalf."

Bo nodded and appreciated Tamsin looking out for her and left to find Kendra. She also almost ran into Mia who brushed by her quickly.

"Kendra? It's Bo. Can I come in?" Bo asked behind the curtain.

Kendra was still deep in thought about several things as she was getting dressed but just had managed to snap on her bra when Bo asked to come in. "Yea, come in," Kendra just said without a thought trying to figure out what to do about this meeting with Grizzal.

Bo hesitantly came in realizing that Kendra was just in her underwear trying to put on her gear but did so acting naturally.

Bo had never seen Kendra without all her gear on and even without her gear she was well covered by her clothing. Her skin on her torso was slightly pale and lighter than the rest of her body like it never saw light and it was apparent why.

Kendra, Bo deuced, had several scars on her upper body. Most notably a scar from a bullet wound almost center chest. All others seemed to be a result of bladed objects of some sort. Bo respected that Kendra was a warrior and had no qualms about getting down and dirty.

"Hey, Lauren will be checking Dyson soon, so see you there?" Bo asked rhetorically.

Kendra realized a little late that Bo just took in her full form but she really had bigger issues at hand. First and foremost Dyson, but Dyson was stable. She needed to see Alex first and since Bo was there, she might as well kill 2 birds with one stone if need be.

"Let's drop by and see Alex first," Kendra suggested pulling on her pants followed by her sports shirt.

"Sure," Bo quipped and waited for Kendra to finish up putting on her gun belt. Kendra just carried her vest.

They made their way to Alex's room and she was being monitored closely by Talan and Drake was sitting by her side just talking to her softly.

Alex's body was blackened all over from what could be seen and Drake showed a kind of caring towards her that showed they were still a couple even with this setback which was a good thing, Kendra mused.

Talan nodded to Kendra and departed the room and Drake proceeded to stand at attention.

"WHOA. Take it easy Alex," Kendra rushed over to her since she tried to sit up. "How are you doing?"

Alex relaxed back into bed and just, "I'm fine Captain. Dr. Lewis tells me I can be healed in a couple of months."

Bo interjected and in a soothing tone mentioned, "I hear you saved everyone's collectives asses today."

"Kendra told me a long time ago to take risks and do what needed to be done. That is what I did, nothing more," Alex smiled the best she could.

Kendra hated to see Alex this way. Even with severe burns on her face and arms she was brave. However, it was Kendra fault that she led them inadvertently into an ambush.

Drake seems to read Kendra's mind and asked, "Bo, can you do something for her? If you need, please take chi from me."

Bo just smiled and walked over to Drake and grabbed him and inhaled his red chi.

Drake's chi tasted a mix of both human and Fae but more on the human side. While she was pulling it, she felt his emotions for Alex and they were true. She also knew that Drake was still recovering from this most recent mission and reached him limit quickly.

Bo broke the connection and Drake stumbled somewhat weakly back and then chose to sit in a chair for a moment.

Bo knew it was not enough but should get Alex most of the way there. She walked over to a hesitant and nervous Alex and within inches of her face breathed Drake's chi back into her and also included some of her own. Bo was at her limits as well when she stopped but Kendra was fast and yanked her to her.

"Bo, I need you to heal Alex all the way. By the way, you have never tasted my chi before and you're in for a surprise," Kendra told her before their lips crashed together.

It was true that Bo never tasted Kendra's chi but Kendra was right. The moment the chi started to flow from Kendra, Bo was shocked at how powerful it was for a human.

Bo tasted unwavering strength, unabated love, an abyss of sorrow and brash determination but also felt at its core a human who was actually quite fragile because of all these juxtapose emotions. Oddly enough, the emotions she did not taste were hate and retribution. It seemed that Kendra did profess her love to Dyson in her language, even it seems, forgive to an extent those that wronged her, since she heard it through Drake's radio when they were in the woods.

Bo didn't need to know what she said exactly since love and devotion to her was a universal language no matter the dialect.

She broke the connection quickly and brought Alex the rest of the way. She was now fully healed of her burns and Alex and Drake smiled brightly.

"Thanks Bo," Alex stated with a grin of satisfaction looking at her arms and feeling her face.

"No problem." Bo replied returning the smile. "Hey we'd better get to Dyson," Bo glanced to Kendra who was still a little wobbly, but managed to nod.

"Excuse me Captain?" Alex called out just as Kendra and Bo opened up the curtain to leave.

Kendra didn't like to be called by her title but again let it slide since it was just the way Alex communicated to her.

Kendra looked over her shoulder to Alex expectantly.

"Kendra, I overheard you call someone Captain Tate. I can only assume you were talking to Captain Mia Tate. If I may be so bold, why is she here?"

Bo turned around and so did Kendra slowly. Kendra took a step forward and paused for a brief moment. Bo could feel the tension in the room from Drake, Alex and Kendra.

Kendra needed to know how much she should tell her since most of it was her business with Dyson and the Dire Wolf Council but Alex did need to know what Mia's intensions where as it concerned her and Drake. She was probably jealous that Drake worshiped the ground she walked on.

Finally after some seconds of intense silence, Kendra stated formally, "Mia was requested to keep Dyson save by her father who is a member of the Dire Wolf Council. She will probably depart late tomorrow after her business here is completed."

"Thank you," Alex tersely replied back without expression or emotion mulling over the new information.

Bo followed by Kendra entered into the room and Dyson was just sitting down in front of Lauren on her knees assessing him physiologically by palpating him.

Tamsin just stood nearby and just mentioned scrunching her face, "Dyson did even want to stay much less get on the exam table. Yea, he's kinda heavy."

Kendra just strolled over to him and knelt down next to him too to which the Dire Wolf looked to her and wagged his tail. Kendra just talked to him gently petting him, "Hey Dyson."

What do you say to someone you love them when they really couldn't understand you anymore?

Lauren finished up and relayed to Kendra, "I need to run some blood test on Dyson to assess how much and at what concentrations the Awsang toxins are in his system but I need him on the exam table."

Kendra really hated to do this and treat her lover like a common house dog. Never the less she made her way to the exam table and patted it and directed it towards the dire wolf observing her closely.

"Come on Dyson. Up! Up!"

This hurt Kendra to know that he was this way because of her.

The dire wolf whined a little but looked at Bo, to which Bo just said, "Don't be a pain Dyson and just do it."

The dire wolf seemed to understand and just leapt up on the table and then lay down.

The blood drawing process was quick and without event and Lauren just mentioned, "Dyson in his current state is physically fine, but depending on the test results will give me a better idea of when his system will be able to clear out these toxins so that he may shift back again. I may also be able to help it along with an advanced form for dialysis but it may or may not get rid of it all."

"Thanks Lauren," Kendra said sitting at the end of the table petting Dyson.

Tamsin had come over to Bo and put her hand around her hip to keep her close.

"So give me 15 minutes and I will let you know the treatment plan. Ok?" Lauren picked up her rack of test tubes of drawn blood and was about to leave when Kendra asked.

"Lauren? How much does Dyson remember in this current state? I read that it is more rudimentary and basic."

Lauren paused not knowing what she was getting at, but it had to do with Kendra's and Dyson's bond. "Dyson remembers everyone to a fundamental degree, whether they are friend or foe, whether to trust them or not," she said factually holding her chin in thought.

"So then how did Dyson know to protect me and not someone else during the Aswang attack?" Kendra queried to verify.

"Well that reason why shifters stay in their bipedal form is that in their dire wolf from, they can only remember simple objectives passed from their bipedal form. So it is reflexive for shifters to go back into their Fae form after they either succeed, fail, or otherwise need more thought on a specific goal. In… In this case, Dyson can't …. At least for now," Lauren looked up rocking her shoulders slightly while relaying the knowledge on the matter as succinctly as she could.

Tamsin saw what she was getting at and rested her forehead on a top of Bo's and just whispered in her ear, "Bo, YOU are Dyson's life mate first and it is ingrained into his being. That is why this puppy dog follows you. Kendra, she really his and .. and … oh shit… this is so fucked up."

Bo heard this and knew she was in deep trouble. Kendra just professed her love to Dyson and Dyson to her but in this state, he had no higher order thinking that could counteract it.

"So he will remember who is life mate is?" Kendra asked dropping the final shoe.

Lauren locked onto Kendra's stare and almost acted like everyone knew that but formally mentioned, "Oh course. A life mate is everything to a shifter no matter what form they take, they will remember. Kendra, so there is no need to fear, Dyson remembers you since you are his life m….."

Lauren then realized her error and cut herself short as Kendra looked toward Bo and Bo looked on at Kendra.

No words were exchanged as Kendra had a heated death stare at Bo and Bo did her best to hold her ground.

Bo had no intension of taking Dyson's wolf but he offered and at the time she just accepted it whole heartedly. Right now, even though she already apologized to Kendra for taking it, it was totally different when it was directly blocking Kendra's and Dyson's relationship.

Tamsin just closed her eyes tightly and just kept her head on Bo's since she had no idea that this situation was about to blow up but she now had to balance the needs of Bo, her bonded partner, and her sister, Kendra.

The tension was so palpable, Lauren thought it best to exit stage right and just stuttered out pointing her index finger up to the ceiling with red apparent on her cheeks, "Ahhh let.. let me get the tests started on this blood samples." Lauren quickly whisked herself out of the room closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed Kendra just spoke up first, "Bo, Gizzal from the Dire Wolf council will be here tomorrow probably to talk to Dyson and me about the breach in the armistice and probably also to let me know about my life mate status as well. I need Dyson by my side as MY life mate and I don't think he will be able to shift back in less than a day."

Bo just did her best to stay calm and retreat, "Let's just see what Lauren comes up with ok? We'll just be right outside."

Bo pulled Tamsin along and opened the door to leave when Dyson just whined a little but otherwise let her leave.

"Awkward…. ", Tamsin sang out with an aloof smirk.

Bo just whacked her lightly on the arm and just mentioned, "Come on Tamtam, we gotta find Laruen now."

Kendra just sat with Dyson and continued to pet him and just said to him, "God Dyson, this is so fucked up. You don't even remember who I am anymore."

She just mulled over the situation but decided not to think about it too hard since until the results were back, she wouldn't have definitive options. Also she knew that Bo was probably talking to Lauren on how to get the real Dyson back.

She did take the time to lean over and lay on top of him and stoke him to show her support. Kendra also hoped this would jog his memory.

The wolf let her and he wagged his tail lazily.

"Hey Dyson, whatever happens. I love you," Kendra whispered into his ear and he transitioned to his side and wagged his tail even more.

Kendra hugged Dyson and transitions to listening to this heart. It beat strong and Kendra just hoped that somewhere, it still was beating for her.

She really was just confused. Her and Dyson were supposed to be dead by now, but by some twist of fate they just ended up alive and still messed up.

Yet another twisted joke fate played on her. She felt cursed in a way to just have this existence. Dyson loved her and finally she loved him back but now Dyson in his current form may never even remember who is true lover was.

"Lauren," Bo smiled and walked into her lab area as she finished putting the test tubes in the centrifuge then flicking it on. "You gotta fix Dyson or Kendra will kill me."

"Not far from the truth," Tamsin clicked with an evil smirk coming up right behind her. "Best case we got is Dyson might end up dry humping Bo's leg all the time."

"Well," Lauren relayed and didn't even look up, "I thought I needed 15 minutes, but to run the full spectrum of tests it will take 30. I think it would be best to run the full spectrum to get a better idea of what we are dealing with."

"BUT," Lauren mentioned looked up to Tamsin, "It is time that can be done checking on patients."

Lauren strolled smoothly over to an exam table and motioned to it, "Tamsin? You seem to have some minor abrasions with need to be cared for."

Tamsin just resisted. She didn't like doctors and she never needed one but finally just waved it off, "Just give me some time with Bo and they will be ALL healed."

Lauren just persisted, "It's the least I can do. Please."

Bo just nudged her towards the table telling her silently to obey.

"Fine," Tamsin huffed out in defeat and powerfully strode to it and sat on its edge. Lauren just remained standing and got the necessary supplies.

It was then Bo's phone rang. "Oh gosh, it's Trick. He's probably all worried about us. I'll give him and update," Bo said bothered walking to the other side of the room.

"Yea Trick… Yes, we're fine….. YES we ran into Aswangs…."

Lauren just proceeded to clean Tamsin's minor cut on her forehead and Tamsin decided, since Bo wasn't with her, to fill her sister in.

"Emmm Lauren? Bo found out we faked it."

"Oh… Oh really? How?" Lauren said looking puzzled but still proceed to clean her up.

"Bo senses that with all out spanking going on, we should have both had red welts all over our asses at the very least," Tamsain confessed.

"Crap," Lauren stopped her work, "Leave it to Bo to find a loop hole. Was she mad?"

"Emmmm a little, she ummmmm made me fess up in the car ride over," Tamsin looked down and away.

"Oh gosh, she used the thrall on you?" Lauren asked concerned since it was not like Bo to do that.

"No," Tamsin said finally locking to her eye's again with an aloof expression, "She dominated me and kept me near peak until I just give it up. She hinted it and didn't force me."

"But… but you were driving," Lauren followed up since there was no way Bo had time to make love to her like that.

"Emmm I had issues keeping the car straight?" Tamsin hinted. "Just DON'T ask. OK?"

"Oh… oooookkk," Lauren stated unsure of how Bo pulled that off.

Tamsin cut to the chase, "Bo is going to dominate you too and make you confess. NORMALLY, I'd let Bo do whatever she wants, BUT *SISTER*, I kinda need to look after you too and ALSO we can turn the tables on that succubus we both know and love."

Lauren returned a genuine smile and felt pretty fortunate that Tamsin had her back after all. She wasn't just a sister in name.

"So," Lauren glowed, "what do you propose sister?"

That answer didn't come verbally but Tamsin started to unbutton Lauren's blouse.

Lauren was confused but didn't back up, and asked as soft as she could without drawing Bo's attention who still has her back to them on the phone, "WHAT you are doing?!"

"I think if Bo can hold me and you hostage and torture us by seducing us and not letting us come, IIIIIII think we can hold Bo hostage to her nature be making us extremely attractive feeds and NOT allowing her to join us until she give into OUR demands," Tamsin clicked. "Undress me doc."


	54. Honey Suckle, Wild Flowers and Berries

Lauren did as she asked lifting Tamsin's loose "Raging Bitch" shirt over her head.

Lauren was wide eyed as she looked at Tamsin's perky assets which were running about loose under the shirt and did find that quite arousing but before she could ask Tamsin interjected, "It's hanging on the my rear view mirror in shards, all compliments of Bo."

"Oh," Lauren smiled undoing her gun belt, "WE have to get her to take them down then."

Tamsin undid Lauren's beige slacks and they became a pile on the floor joined by her thong underwear a moment later.

Lauren stammered out as her bra and shirt came off her body into the floor too, "But.. But Bo can take chi from a distance without engaging us."

Tamsin smirked kissed Lauren lightly on the neck, "We use her ethics against her and reminder her HOW evil she would be just taking without OUR permission."

"uh huhhhh!" Lauren squeaked out softly as Tamsin finger lightly traced up her inner leg to it's intersection. "So I can demand anything?"

"ANYTHING you want provided that it does not hurt Arin, Bo and me," Tamsin's talented kisses reached Lauren's tips. "I will take care of Bo not getting back at either of us."

"Mmmmmm" Lauren mewed out and she saw Bo glance at them both and her mouth just dropped open. "Sounds fun. Can I just prod her by saying that I love her knowing that she can't respond in kind? And.. and I won't ever say that without you present Tamsin."

Tamsin thought that was rather gutsy of her. Lauren was going to torture Bo into saying that she loved Lauren and still keep her heart to her. Then she realized that her gun belt was off and Lauren actually invaded her smooth clear cut southern region.

"Oh, your panties hanging on the rear view mirror too?" Lauren purred.

"Yea… right there…. Oh NO, Bo is keeping them in her pocket," Tamsin said getting mind wiped with Lauren now kissing and caressing her body. She found it odd that Kara was right. Lauren did have some moves which did surprise her.

"Well then sister, Bo may need to give us commensurate compensation for torturing you in your car. Bo better learn I'm no stick in the mud," Lauren quipped with an evil smirk.

Tamsin found it quite odd that Lauren too had a mischievous streak and found that really cool.

Mid conversation on Bo's update to Trick, she all of a sudden saw a huge spike in the auras in the area and looked about since there was no one else there but Tamsin and Lauren.

When she turned she forgot about everything she was saying to Trick as Tamsin and Lauren were undressing and caressing one another and Tamsin was being turned on even more when Lauren's hand dipped into her pants.

Bo was at first jealous since absolutely no one could have her Valkyrie no matter who it was but at the same time, she just wanted to feed and join in. Her loins wanted one thing, her mind wanted another.

Then her mind gave in when both Tamsin and Lauren looked seductively toward her and without stopping their hands from roaming all over each other. They both said in unison with a purr, "Join us Bo. We're just getting warmed up."

Like a moth to a flame, Bo had no idea how she even hung up on Trick, and got to within 6 feet of the pair.

Bo was hypnotized and just asked in a daze, "What are you doing Tamsin? You're mine and mine alon…."

Bo tailed off as soon as Tamsin bit Lauren's tip gently and pulled back which caused Lauren to moan and grunt in both pleasure and pain.

Tamsin just paused and cooed, "Doesn't my succubus want to feed? Look what I caught for you."

Tamsin turned the Doc around to face Bo and Tamsin was still on the table behind her and then started to roam one of her hands to squeeze her mounds and show off the doc. Her other hand found the entrance to her temple, opened its gates to give Bo a glimpse of the pick orchid inside.

Lauren squeaked out in pure lust, "You got meeeee! My smooth muscles surrounding vaginal canal are constricting involuntarily! Ahhhhh!"

"Don't tell me you didn't want this Bo? Doctor Lauren Lewis all hot and ready to serve as the appetizer and ME, your bond partner for the main course? You can have it ANY way your lascivious mind wants us. Wanna jump right into the main course and leave the appetizer for desert? It's all you my succubus," Tamsin mentioned in a husky voice with Lauren convulsing in hedonistic lust at Tamsin's hands working her folds but she stopped and ask Lauren, "Doc, I think it's time for Bo's physical don't you think?"

Lauren was still coming down when Tamsin gave her the instructions but sprang into action picking up and donning on just her lab coat without buttoning it and cleared her throat when she started to cat walk towards and back Bo into an exam table.

Bo had no idea what to do since Lauren was just in her high heels and lab coat and nothing else. Tamsin stood up and took out her baton and expanded it and let her pants fall to the floor with a clunk. She made sure to bend over and fish her badge out in her back pocket and donned it around her neck.

Before Bo knew it Lauren had left her without a stich of clothing and her arms were holding her in as she plunged her tongue to her mouth, then trailed it down the neck to her tips.

All Bo could do to resist was to not feed but her body was already betraying her even before Tamsin came up behind Lauren and worked her baton between her folds.

"Fuuuuck! God Tamtam! Lauren! How do you know my weaknesses?" Bo mewed out in total ecstasy.

"Now a good patient Bo or Detective Tamsin Jennings will have to restrain you," Lauren warned.

Bo loved the fact that Tamsin and Lauren were playing dress up and it was turning her on to no end so she finally gave in kissed Lauren and began to pull chi but Lauren pulled back suddenly and was pushed back against the wall by Tamsin who then kissed her but it was the same.

As soon as she pulled Tamsin's chi, Tamsin still pulled back.

"What the fuck!" Bo cursed hungrily.

"BO!" Tamsin warned, "Don't you DARE turn red on us. You can't just take everything you want GOT IT!"

Lauren than added patronizing her, "No, Bo is one of the good ones. She would NEVER take chi by force if we don't consent. It is my medical opinion that Bo is stronger and more ethical than her species."

"Ugggg! You BITCHES! Let me feed and fuck your brains out," Bo growled frustrated pushing back.

Tamsin then pinned her against the wall again, "I won't cuff you Bo since you are SUCH a good girl, TRYING to fit in all the time. Now say you're sorry."

Bo looked away and hated to give over control when she didn't want to but Lauren and Tamsin were simulating her in all the ways she wanted deep down. She also wanted both of them at the same time but refused to say it.

"SORRY!" Bo finally huffed out and it was rewarded as the 2 worked Bo into higher heights of pleasure.

"Please let me feed. I'm so fucking turned on right now and…. God you 2 taste soo damn good and and…" Bo hesitated not wanting to let her secret be known.

"And what," Tamsin demanded working her baton between her folds faster.

"Please be honest with your doctor. It will only help with the diagnosis," Lauren purred nipping her neck giving her small hickeys.

"I want to just fucking take you 2 so bad. I love a girl in UNIFORM and god, 2 of YOU!... PLEASE let me take you and feed! PLEASE!" Bo spat out.

"Of course Bo, I'd be medically negligent if I didn't help you BUT first you need to agree our demands," Lauren factually said.

"DEMANDS! Neve…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bo said indignantly until her box was invaded by Tamsin's fingers with her baton holding Bo against the wall. She lost all concentration.

"DON'T you DARE use your powers, feed or turn red, blue or another other color," Tamsin sternly warned, "Be a good succubus!"

Bo tried to feed out of instinct and Tamsin cupped her mouth to which Bo squeaked in pleasure and torture at the same time.

Lauren just dove into the details backing up and Tamsin kept Bo against the wall but worked her just enough to remind her how turned on she was for both of them.

"Tamsin told me you tortured her on the car ride over here and that you were going do the same to me. Is that true?" Lauren asked professional while opening up her lab coat seductively to show off her assets.

"Yessss! You guys faked grudge sex to cover up that you were going to kill each other," Bo gave up mind wiped.

"Tamsin already PAID and then some. She told me what you planned to do to me too but you FORGET, she is my sister and very protective of me. If you want us now then ALL debts are PAID in full. No retributions now or later. EVER. Agreed?" Lauren stated to which Bo just shook her head in defiance.

"Well that means also, no more of this," Lauren closed her lab coat. "You know, Tamsin is soooo gracious to let you feed from me, but it is my decision to allow it in the end." Lauren started to button her lab coat up.

Bo just finally peeled Tamsin hand off her mouth as Lauren started to back up.

"No, I won't cave to this blackmail!" Bo nearly yelled still mind wiped.

She then directed her attention to Tamsin, "And you're my bonded partner. YOU are supposed to back me up, idiot!"

Tamsin just smirked and pecked Bo in the cheek, "Pay back is a bitch isn't it? But yes I do back you up and you can fuck, feed and punish me all you want but not my sister Lauren. By the way you'll have to do it later, Arin's is waiting upstairs and I can talk to her one way. What would happen if I told her and Kenzi to come down now to see mommy dearest?"

'Arin if you can hear me and arrive at Lauren's. Just play upstairs until I tell you to meet us,' Tamsin requested.

Tamsin had no idea if Arin was even there but she communicated just in case.

"You.. you … BAD Valkyrie! You will pa…" Bo said rubbing herself knowing full well she was trapped since she would recall Arin and Lauren had managed to hide her clothes.

"PAY? I don't think so." Tamsin pulled Lauren in and then sat her up on the exam table and parted her leg and Tamsin kneeled down painfully slow within an inch of her intersection and just murmured, "Really?"

Tamsin's tongue got closer and closer to the mark and right before it touched, Tamsin scrunched her face and said aloofly turning to Bo, "I think you should take that back."

Tamsin then did a full on assault probing Lauren's clit then splitting it apart lapping the full length which stopping to play and suck on her pearl.

Lauren just squawked biting her lip throwing her head back in wanton delight, "Oh god Bo is sooooo … ohhhhhhhh! Damn lucky to have yoooooooooooooooooou! MORE!"

Bo was doubled over losing her will power, her eye's flickering for brown to blue and back again. She got close to Tamsin who used her other hand to keep her back.

Bo was too frustrated and trapped but finally gave up as she shook her finger at them, "I take it back! You fucking tell ANYONE that I CAVED for a feed, I'll thrall the BOTH of you to be my sex slaves for a year!"

Lauren was just lost in thought at Tamsin ministrations but realized they slowed so she could respond, "Oh course now Bo. Doctor, patient privilege. Besides, you are a succubus and need to feed."

Tamsin just paused and backed up and liked her lips seductively and purred, "I swore to back you up Bo. It's OUR secret. Sit next to the hot doc Bo and let me tell you how to get us both."

Bo just weakly hopped up and Lauren French kissed Bo while Tamsin's hand opened Bo's gates to heaven and worked it.

"Bo, you promise not to defile or punish us anymore over the faked grudge sex thing? We were doing it after all to please you," Tamsin asked innocently.

"Yes Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii promise," Bo immediately spat out after the French kiss Lauren gave her.

Tamsin immediately rewarded Bo by diving into her folds with her talented tongue and fingers.

"Ahhhhhh! GOD!," Bo started to pull chi from Lauren when Lauren pulled back and added, "AND you promise to take down Tamsin's bra from her car's rear view mirror! … and ..and replace it with your OWN … and put a tag on it with YOUR NAME."

'Holy shit, the doc knows how to work it for all it's worth,' Tamsin thought to herself amazed but picked up more speed to get Bo to agree more willingly.

"Ahhhhhhh…. N.. No….. NEVER.. I am Goddess of the… ALL RIGHT! Ahhhh! Oh! YES YES YES! I'll take Tamsin bra down and put up one of my own.. fuuuuuck…." Bo huffed out lost in an ocean of pleasure and pent to desire.

"AND WHAT!" Tamsin demanded getting more rough on Bo to convince her to comply.

"I…. I'll put a tag with my ahhhh! Name on it… PLEASE! RELEASE me!" Bo yelled.

"ONE MORE THING," Lauren yanked Bo's hair back to show dominance, "Say you LOVE me because I LOVE YOU BO."

Bo resisted with all her might so she didn't hurt Tamsin.

Tamsin had an evil smirk still working Bo and played the game, "Bo your heart belongs to ME BUT SAY IT. Don't you love Lauren too?"

"Ahhhh!... I… I…I LOVE YOU," Bo let out frustrated leaving out who she was referring to.

Tamsin was about to correct her when Lauren pulled back a little more and demand, "Say 'I love you LAUREN' and mean it."

"I…. ummmm … I… I LOVE YOU BOTH!" Bo was too mind wiped but didn't know if saying Lauren's name would hurt Tamsin.

"We have ALL the time in the world succuslut," Tamsin just kept Bo at peak and so did Lauren now working her chest.

It took less than 5 minutes and finally as blue eyed Bo who's eyes were flickering red finally admitted holding herself back from going ballistic with her succubus powers admitted meekly, "I love you Lauren."

"LOUDER," Lauren demanded pulled a little more but Tamsin gave Bo a break since she stood up and whispered into her ear, "It's ok Bo, you didn't hurt me. It's fine to love Lauren like you love Kenzi just this arrangement has benefits. Come on Bo just 4 words and we are ALL yours." Tamsin ended with her signature click.

Bo just gave up and nearly yelled exasperated to her wits end, "I love you Lauren! I love you most of all my Angel of the dark and my true soul mate! PLEASE let me make love to both of you!"

Tamsin was impressed, Bo did manage to keep her heart solely for her despite being a succubus so she kissed Bo deeply with passion and hugged her giddily and murmured, "Damn Bo, you did keep your heart to me 100 percent, and because of that, I have no qualms about Lauren being around you."

Lauren was happy that Tamsin had managed to capture all of Bo's heart and was solely dedicated to her. It meant that Bo and Tamsin were together for the long haul and that she was free to be with Arin down the line. She was about to back up and leave but Bo grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hug.

"Ummm Bo?" Lauren hesitated breaking from the hug, "I…I need to start the next round of tests for Dyson. I need 4.5 minutes to set it up. I'll be back ok?"

Bo just nodded and let her go as she pull Tamsin on the exam table with her and Bo just muttered, "I love you TamTam, I just want only you but .. but for some reason you know how to spoil me rotten."

Tamsin just rolled her eyes and rolled on top of Bo scrunching her face, "How many times do I have to say it. You are a succubus, so just take me Bo like you only know how."

Bo didn't hesitate and then rolled on top of Tamsin with her tongue, lips and hands loving her bonded partner like only she knew how and it only took 4 minutes to get her to crest hard.

Bo pulled Tamsin's extremely addictive blue Chi during her height and relished it.

It was right at the time as Lauren, still only in her buttoned up lab coat, turned around and cat walked over to Bo and a very spent Tamsin. She observed that tail end of the blue Chi transfer and knew by that alone, they were fully bonded. Lauren was really happy for both of them. Before she could think about it further, Bo reeled her in by her lab coat with Tamsin still catching her breath.

Bo just sat up and sat at the edge of the exam table and chided knowing what Lauren's nerdy mind was thinking, "Would you like to document the Chi transfer of bonded partners?"

Lauren was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that Bo surreptitiously unbuttoned and slid off her lab coat and then she held her chin looking up to the ceiling clad in only high heels, "Yes, it would be a great benefit to science to observe and take readings of the succubus chi transfer as it correlates to bonded Valkyrie partners but I would need to take several random samples spread across…."

Bo pecked Lauren on the lips to stop her from talking to which she turned red in the face knowing that Bo was joking. "God DOCTOR, you sure know how to make me drop my clothes," Bo purred pulling a small wisp of chi from her.

"Get OVER here!" Bo stated yanking her on the table with Tamsin.

Bo yanked her so hard that Lauren's high heels just clattered onto the floor. It was soon followed by Tamsin's badge and baton.

Bo hungrily took both of them in but chose to love them first since Tamsin's chi did satisfy her, in the end however, during Lauren cresting Bo did take in Lauren's orange chi.

Bo held both of them, one on each side of her. Tamsin was on her right and Lauren was on her left.

Lauren finally spoke up as all came down to earth, "Bo. I think we need to talk about.. about Arin."

Tamsin just nonchalantly got up pecked Bo on the cheek and started to get dressed mentioning, "Lemme check on Kendra and Dyson."

Bo just smiled looking over to Tamsin and said, "Thanks Tammy, you're an angel."

That Tamsin shot Bo back a glance with a low growl pulling on her pants.

Bo quickly corrected herself and stammered out, "I mean, TAMSIN, you are the most evil effing, bad ass, Valkyrie out there on the battle field AND in bed."

Tamsin just dove into her shirt and smirked glowing at Bo's compliment dipping at the knees a little as she sang out in a conceited manner looking at the ceiling, "Oh I know."

"I assume Tamsin informed you about Arin and I," Lauren questioned.

Tamsin walked over to a Lauren's desk and pulled out her brush to straighten out her hair before she put it back into a bun. Bo had managed to undo it mid-threesome.

"Yes, Tamsin told me what you 2 were in a relationship before and will probably resume when she is older," Bo calmly relayed stroking Lauren's back.

"Correct," Lauren paused then continued, "Since … umm Since Arin is your daughter, first I need your permission when she comes of age … to ummm … see that relationship forward… if.. ummm "

Bo cut in and kissed Lauren on the cheek to reassure her, "If you vow protect and treat her with respect no matter the outcome, an unequivocal YES."

"I…I also need to be monogamous to Arin so… ummm I will sooner or later no longer be in your feeding pool… b.. barring any emergency feeds of course," Lauren stammered out.

"I expect nothing less Lauren," Bo smirked.

Tamsin finally fixed up her bun the best she could and put the brush away giving herself a final glance in a mirror. She didn't want to looks like hell or the just had sex look when she came back to talk to Kendra.

"I love you Bo," Lauren added but said it loud enough so Tamsin could hear it.

Bo just replied back solemnly, "I love you too Lauren."

Tamsin began walking off huffing out a laugh but aloofly mentioned rolling her eyes, "Don't get too cozy Bo. Oh and Lauren, that statement you said sounds like you are ordering a MacSnow Storm through a drive through. Hey you guys got 4 minutes and change left before the results are done. Oh and Bo?"

Bo and Lauren snickered in a hug. Lauren was on top.

"Yes, my dark evil Valkyrie?" Bo raised a brow looking at Tamsin.

"I forgot to tell you," Tamsin reached in her pouch on her gun belt and pulled out her cuffs and tossed them to Lauren who caught them adroitly high in the air. "Lauren, as my sister, CAN dominate you without repercussions from me."

"Really?" Bo said trying to process this but did a defensive move to prevent form being cuffed by Lauren but it was too late as Lauren shackled both of Bo's hands to the side bed rail quickly.

"OH you … you… you EVIL… oh! BAD… ahhhhh! You are going to p fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Bo mewed out when Lauren immediately assaulted her.

"This is for the sneak attack on Kara," Lauren mentioned licking Bo between her legs who was almost totally helpless. Lauren then also engaged Velcro restraints on Bo legs too and before Bo knew it, she was an open book.

Tamsin knew all was in order as she grinned manically from ear to ear taking a couple pictures stealthily with her phone. How she loved to play and one up Bo.

"Now time for some scientific discovery of the mating rituals of a succubus," Lauren said huskily to Bo.

Bo pleaded, "Nooooo Lauren, please. Let me uncuff me nowwwwwwwww Ohhh!"

Lauren didn't give up letting her hands roam her curves, pinch her tips and at times impaling Bo's sex. Bo could no longer make any more words.

Lauren just forcefully interjected, "I'm your EX! So I don't have to obey you Bo! But *I* have lots of pent up desires which need to be released since I've been out here all alone for months."

Tamsin nodded to Lauren and left.

Tamsin knocked and strolled into the room with Kendra and Dyson. She closed the door as fast as possible since Bo started to yell in wanton delight.

Dyson was just getting a tummy rub from Kendra but as soon as Tamsin entered, he jumped down and whined a little pacing at the door.

Both could hear Bo faintly being defiled but luckily everyone else was discharged from the lab and only Talan was about.

Tamsin didn't know what to say but held a poker face like nothing was happening.

Kendra just smiled the best she could and just said, "Hmmmmm I bet Dyson thinks Bo is in trouble BUT little does he know."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

Kendra got up and leaned against the exam table but asked curiously, "Ummm, Tamsin, are you OK with Bo and I assume Lauren being intimate?"

"Yea," Tamsin said, "Long story short, we had a heart to heart this morning and… well she is my sister too so long as she does not harm our relationship in addition to Arin."

"Arin?" Kendra asked curiously. She had no idea what Arin had to do with Lauren.

"Oh," Tamsin quickly added, "Arin and Lauren were ummm how did you say it?... Intimate. It seems that while I was stealing Bo out from under her, she kinda moved in on Arin. Arin has been reborn and is on her way here by the way with Kenzi. Lauren has agreed to wait to grow up before continuing."

"Whoa, that was fast and unexpected," Kendra mentioned flaring her brows. She knew she had lots of questions, but didn't have the energy to pursue it at the moment.

"Yea tell me about it. Hey," Tamsin said walking over to Kendra to put her hand on her shoulder to signal a change in topics, "how are you holding up?"

Kendra didn't know. She was numb but said, "I'm really fucked up Tamsin. I told Dyson I loved him and that I would stop killing every shifter that crossed my path. NOW, Dyson thinks that I am nothing since he can't remember me as being his life mate."

"Dyson is in there somewhere even in this state," Tamsin reassured but didn't quite know how Kendra was going to get to the real Dyson.

Kendra just looked down and exhaled deeply, "Tamsin, I have to let you know that… that… I … I want to … to slap the living shit out of Bo for this. I'm… really upset, but it takes 2 to tango so Dyson is at fault too."

Tamsin even with resistance from Kendra hugged her. It just seemed right. She could feel Kendra tremble a little and it was unlike her. She was on the verge of a melt down Tamsin mused.

Dyson whined a little more jumping up on the door at Bo yelling bloody murder from coming so hard.

Tamsin felt bad for Kendra and she was the closest thing to a sister to her so she fought against the thrall effect at what could help jog Dyson's memory in his dire wolf form. She felt a tear drop hit her shoulder. Kendra was in bad shape and Dyson seemed to be the only person that could stabilize her but he wasn't there to do it. Tamsin then thought about how her heart was moved when Bo asked her to sing the song 'memory'.

Tamsin asked in the hug, "Did you try to sing the Ave Maria to him?"

Kendra in her hitched breathing just barely got out, "No."

Tamsin broke the hug and reached over to get her a tissue but held both of her shoulders confidently and said, "SING for him Kendra. You have nothing to lose but sing it like you sang for me. Ok?"

Kendra thought about it and Tamsin was right. There was really nothing to lose. She found it so odd that Tamsin seemed like a regular warm person and not the colder Valkyrie she first knew.

"Come on, just like it was the 2 of us in church. Besides, Lauren is still running a spectrum of tests so it may be a little while longer. Stand up straight, breathe, sing from your heart and soul," Tamsin goaded her putting a recovering Kendra into position in front of her.

It took a couple minutes as Tamsin began to sing softly to start her out and giving her cues with her hands like a conductor.

At first Dyson paid no attention as he paced back and forth whining at the exit but by the second verse, Dyson stopped his whining and sat down, looking dead on into Kendra's soul and by the 3rd verse he was tiling and twitching his head to get a better listen to Kendra singing raptured in its beauty.

Then as if by magic, Dyson just kept listening to Kendra who skillfully hit the high notes perfectly and he strolled up to Kendra mesmerized, then sat down in front of her. It was also at the same time Lauren made Bo sing again, but Kendra's pure voice still shined through.

Kendra kept singing but something clicked in the dire wolf where he now stood next to Kendra nudging her free hand to be pet and by the end of the song, the dire wolf jumped on Kendra and licked her face and wouldn't relent.

"OK.. ok….. Dyson… I forgive you….." Kendra spat out turning her head backing off.

The dire wolf tackled her and kept whining nudging Kendra to pet him more.

Tamsin realized that Dyson probably knew he was backing the wrong life mate and was requesting for forgiveness.

Kendra just pet him and laughed but murmured, "Aking Lobo (My wolf). It'll be ok. Mahal kita (I love you)."

Tamsin knew Spanish so she deduced 'lobo' meant 'wolf' but 'Aking' was probably Tagalog and it was most likely possessive, so she mused Kendra just called him 'My wolf' as an affectionate term.

Tamsin smirked and left and she told herself, 'mission accomplished. AGAIN.'

She got curious and snuck back into Lauren's lab quietly and saw Lauren in just her lab coat, safety glasses and bare feet analyzing the results. Lauren smiled at her and nudged her head around the corner to where Bo was.

Bo just spoke up, "Hello, Lauren? Hot doc pants? You can let me go now."

Tamsin then made herself known and walked up to Bo fully restrained but then huffed out a laugh and went to join the doctor, "So I got Dyson to stop salivating over succutits there. He thought she was being harmed every time she came. Soooooo, what was the second one for?"

"HELLO!" Bo said from across the room, "Tamsin… uncuff me please! …. Valkyrie twin sister of the dark… Heeeeelllloooo! Bonded partner! Sweetie!"

Tamsin just took out the key and tossed it over her shoulder so that the thrall didn't take effect. She knew where it landed, right next to Bo, on the bed, but with all of her restrained she had to use her mouth to go get it. "Come on Bo. You work with Kenzi and me. So you know how to pick the cuffs. This is a learning experience Bo. AND STOP COMMANDING ME using the thrall."

Lauren just snickered, "Well the second one was for leaving me high and dry for months and. And.. I made her tell me all the reasons why.."

"LAUREN!" Bo warned still trying to get the key.

"As I was saying," Lauren resumed but Bo growled, "ALL the reasons why you were superior to Dyson and even me."

"Oh?" Tamsin smirked with curiosity written on her face, "Do tell."

"Well first, she said you tasted sweet but strong," Lauren replied.

"Really? Bo never told me that my Chi was like that," Tamsin said scrunching her face.

"Ummm no .. Bo meant…" Lauren shot back a little embarrassed.

"LAAAAAAUUUUURRRRREEEEEEN!" Bo yelled at the top of lungs to trying to stop the line of conversation going on but when she did, the key that was in her lips ejected and fell to the ground.

"SHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIT!" Bo leant her head back giving up.

Lauren just mildly gestured to Tamsin's gun belt.

"OHHHHHHH!" Tamsin said with an evil grin.

"Oh yes, apparently it is about as addictive as your chi. She compared you to an 'explosion' of honey suckle, wild flowers and berries. Dyson? Salty like a soft pretzel, so no surprise there. Me… well I was sweet too but more like aspartame which is an artificial sweetener. Almost too sweet I guess."

"Fuuuck meeeee…" Bo hissed out in a groan.

"Anything else?" Tamsin chuckled.

"Well, Bo did confess that with your new Blue Chi, you taste strong, powerful, heavenly, pure but evil, naughty and devilish at the same time. That combination Bo says makes you like a dark chocolate mint ice cream," Lauren relayed. "Bo says she prefers to take your chi in last since it is the best."

"Tamsin! Are these the newer cuffs! BAD VALKYRIE! Now can SOMEONE just uncuff me?!" Bo exclaimed exasperated.

Tamsin just shouted over her shoulder, "NEWER than that. I bought 2 very different sets. Suck it up succubus!"

"And finally she loves how you dominate her and make her subservient to you against her will... She gets tired of being the goddess of the new order all the time."

"LAAAUUUUREN!" Bo warned yanking hard on her restraints.

Lauren then raised her voice over Bo's, "It is my professional opinion that she demonstrates tendencies toward exhibitionism and the thrill of getting caught."

"Arrrrgh DOCTOR! Hello! Doctor patient confidentiality!" Bo shot back trying to pick the hand cuffs still.

Lauren huffed out a laugh, "I'm fully aware BUT Tamsin is your SPOUSE."

Tamsin giggled, "Thanks doc for the detailed but UNCONVENTIONAL psyc eval. So are you done with analyzing the results for Dyson?"

Lauren stated, "Well almost. Just need 5 more minutes."

Tamsin then lowered her voice and whispered to Lauren, "Can she crest again?"

Lauren looked up and her wheels were turning and just glibly said in a soft tone so Bo couldn't hear, "Statistically it's a very low probability. She is fully fed and she just got both of us, reaching orgasm multiple times within 30 minutes. I'd guess less if you mean now, it is less than a 3.15% chance but odds will improve greatly after 30 minutes elapse."

Tamsin grinned evilly from ear to ear, "I need to test out your theories doc. Keep working and give me 5 and get dressed doc."

Lauren just blushed a little and found it odd that she would continue her work while Tamsin and Bo were making out behind her but obliged.

Tamsin slowly prowled toward the helpless succubus trying in vain to pick her cuffs with a pen refill.

Bo knew Tamsin was going to own her but her body was tingling with anticipation and excitement.

Tamsin just took a seat next to her and nibbled on her ear lobe and purred, "So Bo, I hear from the Doc that it is NEAR impossible to make you come again."

Bo backed away the best she could and just sternly stated, "She's right. Now I COMMAND YOU to …."

Tamsin was fast like a cat and clapped her mouth quickly with one hand brought her in tight to her as she growled at Bo, "You promised me you would never use the thrall against me succu-whore, and now it's time to get punished in front of the doc. BAD BAD succubus."

Tamsin loved the fact that Bo had nowhere to go and was still trying to get out of her restraints.

"Oh lookie lookie Bo. You seem to be the only person here buck naked," Tamsin whispered. "Soooo Bo, here's the deal. I'll let you talk again but you have to promise to not use the thrall against me and for my part, I will walk you through undoing those cuffs ok?"

Bo nodded and Tamsin just released her hand from her mouth.

"First your angle of entry to the locking mechanism is incorrect," Tamsin relayed holding her hand with the lock pick and gently changing the angle. Tamsin's other hand pulled out her boot dagger and it blade glided over her taunt tummy moving down.

"Good Bo," Tamsin reassured as her hand stroked Bo's firm stomach but was moving lower

Tamsin's fingers reached her folds swishing them with her fingers back and forth.

"God Tamtam… I can't concentrate," Bo hissed out feeling Tamsin ring her hooded bell.

"Oh Bo," she whispered with a conceited tone, "You need to do be able to do this under pressure you know." Tamsin's other hand danced and tweaked her hardened tips.

Bo tired as she grunted but was getting frustrated so Tamsin calmly instructed, "Stop pulling at the cuffs, you need as much slack as you can get. RELAX your arms and try again."

Bo wanted nothing more than to feed and take her Valkyrie but held it together obeying instructions but it got harder when Tamsin had opened her temple doors with long strokes between her folds.

"Gods Bo," Tamsin mentioned in a husky voice, "Did ever do it with Lauren in her lab when you two were going out?"

"Uh huh," Bo answered mind wiped.

"Well," Tamsin clicked, "What if you met me for the first time and we were waiting for results." Tamsin entered her finger through her gates. "And… let say… Lauren was right there doing tests as she is now with her back to us and I stripped you and cuffed you so fast that you didn't have time to react. I want to arrest you but FIRST *I* wanted a slice of succubus pie. Would you let her know what bad things I am doing to you? Shhhh Bo. Your girlfriend might hear you."

This was all it took for Bo's eyes to turn bright blue at just the mere thought of it.

"Come on pick the lock Bo before Lauren knows that I just dominated the unaligned succubus," Tamsin teased as her fingers went into over drive impaling her and with her other hand holding her in close so there was no escape.

"Evil bitch," Bo whispered reaching the cliff quickly playing along. "Dyson will rip your heart out Detective."

"Iiiiiii don't think so, especially if you DON'T get out of those cuffs," Tamsin glowed knowing that Bo was well on her way to coming with her furiously make circles on her pearl with one hand while invading her with 2 digits from the other.

Lauren paused still keeping her back to the lovers since she could hear Tamsin and just played along as well, "Hey Babe? Dinner at my place tonight?"

"Yea, anything you want," Bo answered the best she could as Tamsin continued her attack feeling Tamsin's finger curve inside of her hitting her G-spot.

"Great, get ready to go in a minute? I'm sure Tamsin wants to get on with the case," Lauren added with an evil smirk.

"Yep," Tamsin clicked and scrunched her face, "I'm just read to go yesterday."

Tamsin then whispered, "You'd better free yourself Bo and get freaking dressed before Lauren finds out how I just stripped you and fucked your brains out. Oh yea. God you're like a leaking facet Bo.  Pop goes the weasel."

One of Bo's cuffs finally opened but she crested at the same time so she grabbed Tamsin harshly and pinned her to the table. Bo kissed her deeply yelling into her mouth cresting as quietly as she could.

Bo had no idea what came over her as she fed voraciously from Tamsin through the muffled screams and it was so bad a small wisp of chi was being pulled from Lauren too but not enough to let her notice.

Not being able to scream brought her to new height of pleasure. Being cuffed and dominated add to that. Playing along with the possibility of being caught was the last straw. Tamsin just owed her and she didn't come down from cloud 9 for a long time.

Bo cut her feed short to ensure she didn't take too much.

"Better?" Tamsin asked.

"I …. I hate you and I loved every moment of it my BAD Valkyrie," Bo smirked.

"Oh I love it when you say that," Tamsin shivered but in a low tone so only she could hear, "Now be a good succubus and get dressed and ditch the doc. We got places to see, things to do."

Bo was quick and released the Velcroed restraints and got dressed.

Not a moment sooner, Lauren turned around and just informed both of them. "Well Dyson needs dialysis, the toxins are at too high a level but with a couple of treatments with a special filter, it should get rid of most of it. Hopefully in his system can get rid of the traces amounts that are left in the months that follow."

"Worse case Lauren?" Bo asked still correcting her blouse slightly.

"Best guess? A year maybe two on the outside," She looked up doing a calculation.

"OK then. Well it beats like hundreds of year's right?" Tamsin interjected.

"I suppose," Lauren analytically stated. "I think it's time to relay the news to Kendra."


	55. I Sea Dead People

All of a sudden, Lauren's mansion was alight with activity. Word of Dyson breaking the Armistice and Kendra literally slaughtering Awangs made headlines.

The Aswangs, Vampires and Shifters were set to meet in 2 days at the site of the grievance, which put them squarely in Lauren's back yard. For people that were involved, there was no other place to stay in the island, but Lauren's place. The wedding was to occur the day after, but that was up in the air.

It was still very early morning, the sun had yet to rise and Trick, Hale, Evony and Vex were now staying onsite.

A detachment of the Burning Cypress Clan security team was also onsite to augment security in the interim and all promptly stood at attention as Jessica walked to Kendra's room.

Jessica paused and knocked on the door lightly.

"Enter," was the sharp response.

Jessica opened the door and Kendra was getting ready brushing her hair to put in a ponytail. She already had most of her equipment but her vest was still lying by the door. A Dire Wolf was sitting down proudly a couple paces away from her looking at her curiously.

Kendra spoke fist still getting prepared, "It seems our Aswang we captured has woken up and has lots of things to say. I may need to wake up Bo so we can get the truth out from him." Kendra walked away and looked at her vest checking her magazines then stood up, checking herself to make sure she had her machete on her and combat knife. She didn't look Jessica but stayed on task. Alex managed to reload her magazines without her asking. It wasn't needed, but it was always nice to know she had a full stock pile at her disposal.

"Kendra, please stop for a moment," Jessica request putting her hand up to stop her.

Kendra just looked at her puzzled.

"First, Derrick and Erica send their thanks and applaud you for your bravery. You made a sacrifice for the clan that we will never forget," Jessica formally mentioned looking at the Dire Wolf.

"Thank you Major… Jessica," Kendra stated but knew she came for something different judging by her body language and the fact that she was here unannounced.

"Your scouting expedition more or less eradicated the Awsang threat. As a matter of fact, judging by the few numbers you accounted for at the end of your fire fight, and the fact that we are ready for them, will make it extremely unlikely they will disrupt the wedding. Also John's sweep of the forest with a team of 15 just hours ago yielded nothing," Jessica informed formally. "They are on the run all thanks to you and your team and let's not forget Dyson." Jessica petted Dyson.

Jessica paused and then said, "Captain. I need you to step back temporarily from your duties concerning the Burning Cypress Clan. You may want to do that for your precinct as well."

Kendra was in shock. Had she done something wrong?

Jessica saw her expression and smiled warmly, "We have lost no one in this fight Kendra. Even Alex from what I hear fully recovered. But it seems that you have." She kept petting Dyson, "You have a life mate that does love you. You need to spend time with family, the people that are important you."

Kendra barely had any rest and she already put Hump Day in charge of the 69th. She just had so much work to do for the Clan.

Kendra thought about this already even before Jessica brought it up but was really undecided.

Kendra just looked down for a moment composing what she needed to say, "After the wedding, I need to turn in my clan insignias. I bring nothing but trouble. Having me on your team will only cause more problems."

Jessica strolled over to her and held her at arm's length, "Keep the insignia's. Alex considers you family and would be heartbroken if you left us. Besides, you are looked up to by the entire team. Kendra, we can only give what we have and you are giving more than that. I reviewed your unabridged records and multiple performance reports. You are no good to anyone burnt out and nor do I want that as your friend. Listening to the comm logs from less than 24 hours ago, you are there already. Just take a break effective today ok?"

Kendra just nodded a little unsure. She didn't know what to do with her life since killing shifters was no longer her objective. She did need time with Dyson and a break from all her responsibilities sounded attractive but she was never the kind to run around without being a force that was to be feared.

Kendra's normally composed expression, transitioned briefly to pain and a frown. She darted her glance away, and asked rhetorically, "I spent my life making a difference in the communities I was a part of. I was raised to believe that that good always trumped evil. But what have I done?"

Her eye's welled up with unfallen tears distantly gazing at a wall behind Jessica. She paused but continued as she stuttered, "I don't think I made any difference. You were correct; I am a one trick pony. I… I swapped … JUSTICE with … with VENGENCE. And." Kendra paused wiping a tear away, "it took my sworn enemy and life mate to make me look in the mirror.. at what I became…. I blurred the lines of justice so badly that I became exactly what I was trying to eradicate."

Jessica just reassured her and brought Kendra to look at her eye to eye, "But you corrected yourself and all is not lost. Dyson's dire wolf form is temporary and you made one of the most beautiful, noble and powerful commitments to him. You told in him Tagalog, 'Even though I tried to hate you and your kind, I gradually fell for you. I want you to know that I love you very much. For you, I would turn my back on my desire for revenge.'"

More tears streaked down her face remembering what she told Dyson who was shifting into to his dire wolf form in the woods post Aswang attack. Dyson then strolled over and nudged Kendra's free hand to try to get her to pet him.

Kendra weakly laughed through her tears and uneven breathing, "He was a dire wolf … when I said it."

Jessica nodded in understanding that rebutted bringing her into a hug, "Dyson probably doesn't even understand Tagalog. But those affirmations weren't for him. It was for you."

Kendra held onto Jessica tightly with her tears now flowed freely, "… What will I do now? When.. when I gave up my vengeance… I… I gave up my ability to add the Aswangs, Shifters, and any other specie to my list to go extinct next. .. wh… what will do I now?"

Kendra cried not knowing her path because standing down was not like her and she was scared. She already felt weak without her thirst for hate, but justice required her to extend and keep the peace.

Jessica assured her, "Be STRONG. THAT is what you have been this whole time and you are only getting stronger in your journey. Cerberus is a 3 headed dog that is feared by all, but even Cerberus must SLEEP. 2 out of the 3 heads sleep while the remaining watches. Even in this form, Cerberus is still feared because it can still wake again and be at its full strength and more since the other heads rested. You also can't wage war against the entire world. You will fail, end of bitter, and burned out. Stay close to your family because they will care for you like you have cared for them. Let OTHERS take the watch for once. OTHERS like Alex will eagerly stand in your place."

Jessica stroked Kendra's back. "Come back to us any time, OK? Hump Day and even Tamsin can handle your team and I know Alex will continue to carry your torch. In the meantime, finish your business with Grizzal and I will attend the grievance tribunal in your place in a couple days. The Aswangs attacked you but they really attacked us as a Clan. Shall we question your prisoner?"

Kendra wiped the remnants of her tears away breaking the embrace. She was happy that Jessica helped her get more clarity on her direction and she was right. She just needed time with Dyson.

Dyson whined jumping up at the door. He was ready to go and Kendra picked up her body armor and put it over her head securing it.

Jessica stealthily opened the door and walked into the hall just ahead of Dyson and Kendra followed.

They just turned the corner and stopped dead at the sight that they came upon.

It was Alex in Drake's button down shirt in the hall kissing Drake who is mostly in his room clad in only boxers.

Alex was trying to button the shirt but Drake pulled it up to reveal her lower half and his other hand slipped into her sex.

Alex was trying her hardest to not scream but huffed out quietly as she could between kisses, "Oh... I need to get back.. to my room before my mom arrives… ohhhhh…. here."

Like cats Jessica and Kendra scampered quickly and quietly back around the corner out of sight of the lovers and Dyson did the same and sat down at heart beat later. Their backs were against the walls as if doing tactical maneuvers.

"Ahhhhhh. My god!... 2 times was already too much…. Noooo .. yea … SHIT.. " Alex grunted out in a high pitch but didn't yell.

Jessica just closed her eyes and couldn't believe what was happening. A part of her wanted to confront them and break it up. Alex was her daughter and no one gets to have her that easily. However, another part of her remembered that she didn't want to interfere with her daughter's life. She was an adult now.

Jessica gritted her teeth and finally turned to Kendra who was the closest to the corner, "Captain, Sitrep. Is it possible to reroute to the lab to avoid target and evade detection?"

Kendra slowly pulled a small mirror out of her vest and peeked around the corner with it.

Drake had managed to peel off Alex's shirt and he was taking stock her firm assets. She was held in place by Drake hooking her core with his fingers working her to peak. Alex was close biting her lips.

Kendra just whispered back, "Major, the target is fully exposed and will reach her objective soon and move away from our position towards her room. We can take the back stairs but we will most likely be seen and heard once on the lower level out in the open. Suggest we hold position or fall back to my room."

Jessica just closed her eyes even tighter like she was being tortured and finally just whispered giving up the formalities, "Jeez, just stay. So you mean Drake has stripped my daughter naked, popped her cheery, fingering her clit furiously to make her come which will happen any second no…"

"AHHHHHH!" Alex yelped in a muffled kiss and Drake grasped her to prevent her from collapsing to the ground.

Kendra suppressed a snicker at Jessica's comment since she gave up being so formal and told it like it was.

Drake laid her on the ground as she tried to catch her breath, but in that time, she huffed out, "Don't you dare fuck Mia or I'll KILL you. I love you."

Drake just smiled and caressed her warmly, "I love you too Alexis. Who cares about Mia? I'll take down her photos now and I'll put up hot photos of you instead because I only have eyes for you."

Kendra then realized that Drake was moving toward a secondary objective when he lay on top of her in the middle of the hall ready to unleash his member.

"Crap Jessica, Drake is going for a double hitter," Kendra whispered back.

Jessica just put her hand on her face and shook her head. That was all too much, "Fall back?"

"No," Kendra stated petting Dyson, "I have an idea."

Kendra patted Dyson and just asked, hoping he'd get the idea. "Aking Lobo. Can you go over and interrupt them?"

Dyson had a sixth sense after all once Kendra nudged him forward. He just gracefully pranced over to the loving couple and licked Alex's face and nudged Drake.

"Awwww, Dyson?" Alex chuckled, "What are you doing here?"

Drake knew something was up and collected his shirt form the ground and pulled Alex up.

Kendra like clock worked called, "Dyson! Dyson! Where are you?"

Like a paratrooper, Drake pulled Alex into his room and closed the door quickly and silently.

Kendra and Jessica peer around the corner and it was all clear with Dyson striding back proudly.

"All clear," Kendra smirked.

Jessica patted Kendra on the back, "Thanks."

Bo's cell phone rang and her hand fumbled around the night stand without looking up to at least get it to stop. She finally found it and sleepily brought it to her ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Bo? It's Lauren. Can you see us in the lab? It seems our Aswang needs help talking. Kendra and Jessica are about ready to put a bullet in its head."

"Huh… Oh ok. Gimme 5," Bo said in the arms of multiple people.

She hung up and found that Arin was snuggling up to her tightly and Tamsin was on her other side. She was fully clothed and hungry.

Tamsin didn't even bother to wake up and Arin got up and stretched.

Bo just kissed Arin on the forehead with a big smile and mentioned, "You can sleep in Arin. I have to go to the lab for a moment and see Lauren."

Bo spent most of the yesterday evening with Lauren, Arin, Tamsin, Kenzi, and Hale. The time she valued the most is when she got to have some alone time with Arin. Arin, as s kid, had so much energy and innocence. Memories were still coming back to her and when they did, Arin was more than eager to share them. Sometimes the most hilarious memories were of her and Tamsin. It also was a double edged sword however, Arin would remember her most recent past life with all the emotions and at the time it was overwhelming. Bo felt comforted that Arin still shared them with her. Arin was dealing with her former life, not suppressing it or running away and that was good. Bravery wasn't just demonstrated on the battle fields. Tamsin was a great help too and would giude Bo about certain nuances as needed.

Arin just smiled and then scrunched her face, "Naaaa, don't need sleep mom. We sleep lightly." Arin just looked over Bo to Tamsin who was still fast asleep, "Except Tamsin. She probably needs her rest to keep you fed."

Bo flared her brows and asked curiously, "And what do you know about my feeding patterns?"

"I seem to remember Tamsin asking me at one point to top you off, but I can't seem to remember the details," Arin furrowed her brows trying to remember.

Bo just hugged her, "Take your time Arin. When you do remember, please share it with me and we can talk it through, ok?"

"Sure mom," Arin smirked.

Arin already knew what a succubus was and she could only assume that at one point or another, with Tamsin being somewhat human she was needed. Filling in the blanks, she had an idea what probably transpired.

"Hey, wanna come with me to see an Awsang?" Bo asked since Arin was wide awake. "Get dressed and brush your teeth in the bathroom while I get dressed out here ok?"

Arin just nodded and collected her items which left Bo alone with Tamsin.

She turned to her lover who was fast asleep but Tamsin quickly grabbed her with lightening reflexes and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I wonder what YOU could want this early in the morning?" Tamsin smirked with her eyes still closed.

Bo kissed Tamsin on the lip and just murmured angelically, "I have no idea."

"You 2 have some fun ok? I need to get more z's," Tamsin mentioned with a weak click. "Oh yea. Feed."

Tamsin kissed Bo again deeply as Tamsin's tongue gently snaked its way past her awaiting lips but was met with resistance from Bo tongue.

Tamsin broke the kiss and warned, "Any time now 'cus remember the rules you agreed to when you are with Arin. But that means I can strip you right now in a flash and leave you all frustrated since there won't be enough time to crest. K? So feed Bo."

Bo pouted and finally kissed Tamsin to pull some of her chi.

Arin and Bo made it to the lab and Kendra, Jessica and Lauren and Talan were there observing the Awsang.

It was really mad as it thrashed around, even with a broken arm but was heavily restrained in bed with a muzzle.

Lauren walked up to Bo and just informed, "I gave him an anti-morphing agent to keep him in this state so that we can talk to him, however, he has been very uncooperative."

Kendra then interjected, "Bo, we need to know who in the Fire Sprite and Tree Elder clans gave then assurances that this was their feeding ground."

Bo just smiled and approached the aswang.

It finally spat out growling through its muzzle, "Come closer succubus, so I can devour your organs!"

Bo just reached out gently and stroked its cheek and a red glow emitted from it onto the aswang.

"Hey," Bo said soothingly, "What's your name?"

The aswang smirked like he was drunk and lazily stated, "Trevor. You're so pretty and your organs must taste exquisite. But I…. I could never eat you."

Bo returned the smile, "Why thank you Trevor," Bo had no idea it that was a compliment of not, but assumed it was and continued, "We would like to patch you up and set you free but could you help us answer a couple of questions? Please? I'm Bo by the way?"

Jessica spoke up and asked, "WHO gave you assurances that this was your feeding ground from the Fire Sprite and Tree Elder clans?"

Bo just murmured, "You'd help me out so much if you could answer that one simple question."

Trevor was in awe of Bo and never took his eyes off of her brown eyes. He just lazily mentioned, "Sam Green and Melissa Simms."

Jessica registered shock and just asked sternly, "ARE YOU SURE?"

Bo put more of her charms into him and he tried his best to lean forward and kiss Bo even in his grotesque form and in restraints.

Trevor just slurred, "I would never lie to you succubus. Come with me and I'll lick you until you die of pleasure. Sam and Melissa are who you want."

Kendra looked at Jessica confused since she had no idea who they were. It was then she also noticed that Alex and Drake walked in. Drake was in his full gear with body armor. Alex was in her black tactical pants and loose black shirt that was a little too big for her. Her body armor was new. No doubt she needed a change of clothing since she burned through hers earlier.

"You are talking about the council heads for BOTH clans. IMPOSSIBLE. They accept their instructions without question from their leaders. Do you have proof of this?" Jessica rebutted.

Bo put on a puppy dog face and kissed him on his muzzle which drove him mad.

"EMAIL from both dated less than 2 weeks ago. Validated and encrypted via PKI certificate. They wanted us to feed in full force this weekend and promised no repercussions," Trevor stated trying in vain to kiss Bo back.

Jessica looked down and held her chin and then snapped her gaze to Alex.

"Alex, I assume you're fully recovered and thank you Bo and Doctor Lewis for healing her but we have work to do. Alex pack you gear and meet me outside in 10. I need to call Derrick and Erica now," Jessica sternly ordered.

Alex clicked her heals together and sharply stated, "Yes ma'am." She nodded and slightly smiled at Drake and left.

Jessica was about to leave the room when she turned around quickly and to address Drake, "Oh and Commander Cruz?"

'Oh shit,' Kendra thought. This was bad.

Lauren just repeated softly to herself wondering, "Commander?"

Jessica paused like she was about to say something more, but just relayed, "Thank you for protecting my daughter. I assume you have only her best interests in mind."

Drake knew something was up and reading between the lines the Major knew that they were in a close relationship. He responded tersely, "Always."

Jessica then stated for all to hear, "Make sure you remember that even when there is a dearth of hope and happiness."

And that was all as Jessica took her leave quickly. Kendra was impressed that Jessica handled that relatively well.

Lauren still looked confused but knew that Jessica was warning Drake that if he were to engage in a relationship with Alex, he's better not falter on his commitments to her.

"Thank Trevor," Bo reassure him stroking his face and then asked, "If we set you free and let you morph now, will you cause us harm?"

Trevor just smirked, "No. I'm not a fighter, I am a seer and strategist for my people."

Bo just nodded to Lauren and Kendra put her hand on her Glock just in case. Talan was ready to taze him.

Lauren quickly delivered an injection to reverse the effects to allow him to shift and undid his restraints.

No sooner was he freed, he morphed into a chiseled, bare chested handsome human. He smiled at his form and then asked turning to Bo while putting a shirt on, "Are you Bo Dennis, also known as the Unaligned Succubus, Goddess of the New Order and soon to be the one ruler of Valhalla?"

Bo was curious and asked, "Correct and how to you know about me?"

Trevor chuckled, "As a seer I have visions of the future. Your deeds amongst the Fae along with your bonded partner Tamsin have made much talk since you will be the ruler of Valhalla, bonded to a common but powerful Valkyrie, Tamsin. It could be our salvation or destruction."

Bo followed up tilting her head, "Why would this concern you since you are a Fae outside of my domain assuming if what you said is true?"

"Because, Valhalla is an army that is divided and is bound by archaic rules and traditions. You challenge those and you can move the hearts of beings that normally don't have one. Also since Tamsin bonded to you, they can relate to her and will follow you unquestionably until the ending of this world or any other world," Trevor warned. "When Odin passes like it is foretold, you will inherit his powers in addition to your own. There will be One Kingdom, One Code, One God. You will then possess the most dangerous army known to all and no one will be able stop you."

Trevor chuckled, "Your reign will either be the beginning of a new renaissance and awakening or the end of this world and the next when you enslave us all to your will. I hope you will have mercy of us all. We feed now to celebrate your coming and accept our future whatever it may hold."

Bo was in shock but bravely held her front, "I will never enslave anyone, it's morally wrong."

"You say that now succubus, but when you get Odin's powers, along with it will come his essence and darkness. It will overcome and you, as you fall into it and bring us all into the darkness," Trevor stood relaxed leaning on the edge of the bed.

"You don't know that for a fact and DON'T pretend to know me," Bo rebutted calmly.

"I base mine on research and of the future I have seen thus far," he smirked.

"Bull shit," Kendra interjected, "You're not a seer. Maybe well read, but nothing of the sorts. If you are that good, why didn't you know we were looking for you less than a day ago?"

Trevor laughed, "Sometimes when we see visions, it's not like a movie, HOWEVER, Kendra, we were expecting you but you were manifested in my dream as Cerberus with a Dire Wolf next to you and a great white owl hovering above. I didn't recognize the prophecy until Dyson showed up. The owl must be an animal spirit since you were able to outwit us. As for Cerberus, only you know the meaning Kendra."

"So what visions have you seen?" Bo asked since he was still bound to tell her the truth.

"Do you really want to know?" Trevor asked Bo back.

Bo nodded.

"Bo, you will be tested and fight an immensely bloody battle soon. The weakest will be your strength as they rally by your side. Bonds will be stressed and will be broken. Blood will spill like water in a stream, as you take the steps to ascend to take your father's throne," Trevor stated but was interrupted by Bo.

"STOP with the riddles and don't jerk me around. Now what did you see concerning me and my future," Bo pushed him in warning.

"There will be a sea of Fae who want to stop your assentation to your father's throne. They come in full force and even with all your great powers, will lose but a band of humans will come to your aid. In desperation, it is the blood of innocent and just you spilled for your glory. Their lifeless bodies will pave your path as you step on their backs to rise to the throne my queen," Trevor relayed and smirked manically.

"You LIE!" Bo grabbed him by the collar and juiced him up more but he just continued.

"You will test and break the bonds of friendship, sisterhood and love," Trevor kept going.

"LIAR!" Bo yelled slapping him hard and taking him by the neck as she turned red.

Trevor under the temporary thrall forged ahead, "You KILLED your only love in that battle ALONG with your Kitsune pet. Tamsin succumbed to her injures. Your Kitsune had more arrows in her than a target at the archery range!"

Bo tightened her grip as Trevor coughed in the strong choke.

A couple octaves lower, Bo warned, "I am GOD here and you or ANYONE ELSE will NEVER dictate my future. I am life and I am death. The Alpha and Omega. You have no POWER over me!"

Lauren pulled out a syringe filling it with a dose as fast as possible saying to herself. "Oh shit. Not good."

Arin backed up as Talan scooted her back and put her behind him.

Drake reached over to a table for a Trazer.

Trevor laughed and gloated even in a strong choke and croaked, "FATE yields to NO ONE my queen. Your providence is useless against it. Face it you killed Tamsin all by yourself AND…"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Bo screamed. It couldn't be. Even in her ultra-enraged state she felt the loss and from the way she juiced him up, he was telling the truth.

Trevor looked over to Kendra who had her hand on her holstered Glock then gloated and laughed, "YOU BURNED Kendra! BUUUUURNED! I saw it. They set your charred body down in the morgue next to Tamsin and Kenzi. You and your weak humans followed you into a FAE battle ground and DIED for the queen. She used you! Yours SINS against us and the shifters will come due in FULL. I don't have to kill you, your QUEEN will do it for me. Ha ha ha!"

"LIES! I will not tolerate LIES!" Bo picked him up with on hand by the neck and it was when Lauren slammed an injection into Bo's back side.

Bo didn't flinch as she ignored the whole world. She put her other hand on his heart and Trevor began to convulse in yell in pain. "You will DIE for such blasphemy!" Bo's low voice reverberated in the room addressing the Aswang.

She wanted to kill him but something inside her was stopping her. She knew it was WRONG. He was telling her truthfully what she asked, but she simply just didn't want to face the music.

Trevor yelled back, "You sacrificed … ALL… your relationships that day you held dear ….. LOVE, SISTERHOOD, FRIENDSHIP… all for a cold throne in Valhalla and a Valkyrie army. You're not a monster… you're the DEVIL SPAWN! You will unleash hell onto our planes, just like your FATHER tried. NOW show me your true colors!"

Tears began to roll down Bo's eyes. This seer filled in blanks that she didn't have. The truth hurt that she lost Kenzi, Kendra and her team members. They were her sisters. But Tamsin, her lover too? How could this be? Her hands trembled and her strength weakened.

Bo felt like a total failure as grief overtook her shaking her head in disbelief. She let Trevor go and he fell onto the ground.

Tamsin ran into the lab just in time to see Bo stumble away towards her with her red disappearing.

Tamsin had no idea what was going on, but because of the bond they shared she knew it was something bad. Bo fell into her arms and in a fit of crying relayed weakly in her now normal voice to Tamsin, "I… I am the goddess of the new order. Queen of all that I see. I… DECIDE who lives and dies… D… Do I my Valkyrie?"

Bo fell limp in her arms and Tamsin carried her over to an exam table while Lauren checked her vitals. Talan and Arin stood close by.

Trevor got up and dusted himself off but Kendra had a close eye on him and Drake had a close eye on the situation too.

"Well time to go," Trevor smiled but Kendra blocked him follow by Dyson flanking him and growling.

Kendra didn't like how he essentially prophesized her and her team's end. Her end, she didn't mind so much, but her team? She lost a big section of her team before, and it wasn't going to happen again. She was angered at fate as well.

Kendra then spoke to Trevor in a serious tone, "Trevor, Cerberus is my call sign. My animal spirit is the great white owl and Dyson is my life mate which your kind has so nicely have made him a dire wolf maybe for the rest of my life."

"Yea, like he didn't know that. He broke the armistice. His choice. Too bad. So sad," Trevor smiled in a challenge.

"My owl animal spirit allows me to see things that are hidden as well, and it allows me to predict the near future. Bo and I will change this ending even with your vision," Kendra confidently proclaimed.

"My visions are NEVER wrong," Trevor confidently rebutted.

"But you initially said Bo would bring a renaissance or hell. They are mutually exclusive, so therefore FATE is indecisive and like you, a sham," Kendra took a step to stand in his personal space. Dyson kept a watchful eye.

"I said hell since what else could it be with the vision of Bo sacrificing everyone she loves even though she professes to hold love above all else. What else can it mean when I saw the hospital morgue filled you bodies of Fae, but most importantly Kenzi, Tamsin, someone named Blackwood, and you. Those were the ones I saw but there were more. What else could it mean when I achieved a glimpse of the battle where Bo is holding onto dear life unconscious and you and that kid over there," he tilted his head to Arin, "were the only ones left against hundreds about to overrun you."

Dyson growled at him and started to show his teeth.

Trevor huffed out a laugh looking over to him, "And you Dyson, stayed by Kendra's side to your very end howling for your kind for help until you were hit by a volley of arrows and fire spells."

That hurt Kendra. Dyson was there ready to set his life down for her again and it was probably her fault. She needed to back down from this fight to save Dyson and her team.

RETREAT.

But HOW?

If Bo was in danger, there was really no choice at least for her and Dyson. Bo was her family to them. As for her team, they would join her just because she was part of their family. She would need for them to prepare by training harder however.

She realized again, she was in the same bucket as Tamsin. It was time to tie up loose ends. First and foremost, she needed time with her love even if he was a Dire Wolf right now.

Fate it seems didn't allow Dyson to shift back to his normal self before the attack and that was cruel, but the all the blood on her hands now, maybe it was warranted.

Kendra was able to compose herself a moment later.

"You got it all wrong," Kendra smirked, "We follow Bo because she would never give up her Utopian ideals she strives for. We follow and are ready to set down our life for her because this world needs more people like her. You will see, even in death, there will be life. Where you see a situation devoid of hope and light, I see the end of evil and the darkness which consumes this world. When the sun sets, it will rise again."

Did Kendra really believe all of that? She had to. SHE MUST. It wasn't her owl powers of insight, but just a belief. She had faith that the world would be just fine even with her death and knew that she had to pay her dues at some point in time but why her team? Her family. Was the sacrifice of so many worth it for one person, Bo?

Although Kendra and her got along just ok, the answer was still a yes.

Trevor laughed stoutly then bowed toward Bo, "Then BOW to the queen of the underworld! BOW to the goddess of unrelenting death and devastation which she will thrust upon you all! BOW to her as you are consumed into the bowels of torturous DARKNESS!"

Kendra just kept up her poker face finally backing up and stated an order, "Drake, please see Trevor out before I make a prophecy where put a bullet in his head from my gun comes to fruition."

Drake came up next to him and grabbed his arm shoved him forward with Talan taking the rear as they left the room. Trevor just kept laughing manically the whole way.

"Lauren," Tamsin mentioned in desperation, "She took my chi, but why isn't she waking up!"

"I gave her a tranquilizer in her red alter ego state, but it didn't work, but now that she is human again, she will be out for a couple of hours. I dare not try to reverse it unless absolutely necessary since it will cause her harm," Lauren communicated.

"SHIT!" Tamsin just huffed out. "Is she ok for now?"

"I'm still checking her vitals now," Lauren relayed as Talan put the leads onto Bo.

Tamsin was apprehensive and waited but it was hard to stay quiet when the Aswang was making fun of Bo bowing to her. Mocking her bonded mate.

She saw Kendra glance at her and then ordered Talan and Drake to take him away. It was a good thing for the Aswang, because she was about to kill him.

"Can someone tell me what the FUCK happened here!" Tamsin roared and demanded answers from all.

It was then she felt Arin tug her arm, "Please don't be mad sister. No one is hurt and if you want, I can tell you everything."

Tamsin looked down at Arin. She totally forgot she was there. Arin's face showed signs of fear but she controlled it well. The last person that deserved her wrath was Arin. Tamsin's feelings were getting the best of her and as such she smiled the best she could taking a deep breath.

"Sure thing sis," Tamsin confidently said with a click. "Let's go to the next room and you can tell me ALL about it ok?"

Arin's face lit up and took Tamsin's hand to go to the next room. She had a lot to relay but would try her very best to do so.

"We've got everything under control here Tamsin and I'll let you know if anything changes," Lauren reassured still analyzing the results from the machine.

Lauren quickly assessed that Bo was stable and just needed to sleep it off but heard someone sobbing softly from the other side of the room.

She craned her head over to see Kendra sitting on a chair hunched over with her arms around Dyson with her face buried into his neck.

She just wailed in Tagalog and mentioned softly between her uneven breathing, "Aking lobo. Pasensya na Dyson. Sana mapatawad mo ako. (My wolf. I'm so sorry Dyson. Please forgive me.)"

For Kendra, this was a blanket statement. She was sorry for so many of her missteps in their relationship and what hurt her most is that it was her cross to carry all along, not Dyson's like Tamsin noted.

Her stubborn brash attitude toward all shifter kind, her inability to love Dyson back, and now her inability to save their relationship before an almost certain death.

It seemed what she was doing to fix it was too little, too late.

She was faced with the glaring fact that she alone killed their relationship.

She also killed him according to the seer. Another low life shifter would die at her hands, but this time, it was to be her life mate and true love.

Arin burst open the double doors to Lauren's room and for some odd reason she knew exactly where it was.

She was in her PJs and ran then belly flopped into Lauren's bed. Lauren was hesitant but just observed Arin from the door as she began to jump up and down on the bed playfully. It was 5:30AM and even she could use a little more sleep.

"Awwww come on Laur… sister! Live a little," Arin motioned her over.

With that Lauren took a couple deep breaths and belly flopped into the bed as well but a little less gracefully.

Arin lost her balance and fell on top of top of Lauren and both just laughed.

After their fit of laughing, Arin just lay there on the bed looking up at the ceiling with Lauren next to her.

"Wow, I haven't done that in a long time Arin," Lauren puffed out still chuckling a little.

"It feels really weird to call you sister like Tamsin told me to," Arin scrunched her face.

"Well you can always call me Lauren," she reminded but didn't know how much Arin remembered.

Arin smiled and sat up and push playfully at Lauren, "I THOUGHT so! I remember you!"

"Ummm ummm you do?" Lauren stammered out curiously. How much did she remember?

"Yea Lauren! Of course I do," Arin asserted, "You are my very very best bestest friend! We hold no secrets from one another and *I* am the only one that can call you by your REAL name. Karen!"

Lauren was amazed. Even though Arin didn't remember that they were lovers, she seemed to remember the fact that it was only after they became an item, only THEN did Arin call her Karen every now and then.

"Which one do you prefer because I know how much you tie a name to your current persona," Arin factually asked.

"Well everyone calls me Lauren, Arin. Just say what comes natural. You will know when to use my other name," Lauren murmured looking over to Arin.

Arin thought about it and just said, "Sure. Lauren it is then."

There was a silence and Lauren didn't want to be the first to speak since because she still needed to figure out the new Arin.

Arin was deep in thought and finally spoke looking at her knees dejected, "I wish there was something we can do for Tamsin and Bo."

Lauren patted her back, "Arin, what do you mean?"

"Well the seer told Bo that my sister would die in a great battle. And… and well she is bonded to Bo and I …"

"It's ok Arin. YOU are allowed to feel. That is why Bo is your mom," Lauren comforted.

Arin looked away and then looked at her knees again dejected, "I'm sad about Tamsin. We are the legendary Valkyrie sisters of light and dark. I…. I am sad about FATE but I will do what it takes to change it. I want Tamsin to be reborn ….. but … but I remember that she told me that in order for our lives to have any meaning, it has to be finite. She is wise and right you know."

Lauren just smirked at the true statement and nodded, "Yes, she is."

Arin took a deep breath, "My former mom Kara, she is now awesome after Odin took away her ability to be reborn. Same with Tamsin. I wish I were brave enough to elect to do the same."

Lauren was amazed at how deep Arin thought. By virtue she was reborn so quickly, she was getting her memories back a lot faster. She also seemed to have her life lessons as well.

"Bravery is demonstrated is all we do Arin, I may not kick butt with a weapon, but I… I find other ways," Lauren mentioned, but didn't know if Arin could think that deeply.

"You kick ass Lauren, where it matters the most, you saves the lives of people we care about," Arin locked onto her brown eyes for the first time.

Lauren glowed at the compliment.

"I wish I remembered everything and was all grown up, so I can fight by Tamsin's side as a full Valkyrie," Arin admitted. "It's like there is something about you that I can't seem to put my finger on. I feel like I can tell you everything, more so than even Tamsin. You are a sister but you're not."

"Take your time Arin," Lauren stroked her back, "Everyone needs a childhood to be a well-adjusted adult. It will all come back to you. Don't rush it. Being grown up only complicates things TRUST me."

"I do Karen," Arin nodded solemnly.

Lauren was amazed. Arin KNEW when to use her real name even without her memories as back up and looking at her expressions, it wasn't forced. Lauren also surmised that Arin didn't even know she did that.

"Hey, I feel my sister and she is depressed. She just doesn't show it. I wish I could do something for them both to cheer them up today."

Lauren thought at this and had an idea, "Tamsin and Bo are bonded, but have not gone through any official ceremony or wedding. With the Ash and Morrigan, Trick her grandfather here, we could make it happen. Kenzi and Bo's entire family are here as well to witness it."

Arin jumped up to her knees full of energy, "LIKE … LIKE in fairy tales!"

Lauren just nodded, and added, "I am sure everyone would be ok with it since it would be a good respite from this grievance tribunal business."

"COOL!... you are the awesome-est doctor EVER Lauren!" Arin bolted out of the bed and ran to her duffle bag pulling out clothes. "Come on! We only have a little time to prepare!"

Lauren got up and looked confused, "You know we can get it started in a couple of hours."

"No," Arin hurriedly scampered into the bathroom closing the door. Arin yelled through the door, "Tamsin's side is missing! I need to get in contact with Kara NOW and the only way is to get another Valkyrie to call her that isn't Tamsin. I will be the best surprise EVER!"

"Oh… oh really?" Lauren was a little unsure.

"Come with me Lauren," Arin requested through the door, "you got my back right?!"

"Of course," Lauren raised a brow walking into her closet to find what to wear for Valhalla. Lauren yelled to Arin, "Bo will kill me if anything happens to you."

"Oh don't be a party pooper!" Arin replied, "I may be a kid, but I am a full Valkyrie that can go through portals and you are my most esteemed guest. OK?"

"oooooooookkkkk" Lauren smirked and chuckled.

Bo jolted up in her bed at Lauren's place and Tamsin was quick to hug her and let her settle back down.

Arin told her everything and it was a doozy. She was killed defending Bo like she thought. She only had a couple months left. Fate was inexplicably unyielding and she knew Bo would try to stop it. But like Trevor, Tamsin knew it too. There was a difference between FATE and DESTINY.

You SHAPED what you would become by your choices in life, you therefore CHOSE your destiny.

There was NOTHING one could do about FATE. No matter how much you try to change it, the world would realign automatically to ensure that an event did happen.

Tamsin brooded about fate and knew that the only way to deal with fate was HEAD ON. You accepted it but HOW you got there, and how you dealt with it is what really mattered. In this instance, Tamsin knew what she had to do. She will die, but not before telling fate that she would fight tooth and nail before she died. She would go out a great Valkyrie …. NO… the GREATEST.

A Valkyrie is what defined her.

She will become a LEGEND in Valhalla and live FOREVER, all this she knew.

For Tamsin, there was no better way to go as a warrior than to die for not only a hero, but someone who she was madly in love with. Hell may be waiting for her, but it was well worth it. It still did bother her that Kendra and team also paid the ultimate price for someone that they barely knew. Bo. They would all die trying to save an idealistic succubus, a fallen dark Valkyrie, a spunky kitsune, an old dire wolf, in addition to their messed up crazy human leader. But even then, most of their numbers were up too. Bo would lose a large chunk of her family and knew she was reassessing what to do.

Bo just lay there silently in deep thought but soon sobbed turning to hold Tamsin tightly.

Tamsin did her best to sooth her but no words could convey the gravity of their situation. All she could do was hold her and be there for her broken succubus and true love.

Bo mused, would she stay true to her morals and ethics or give it all up by bending and breaking all the rules in order to have those she loved by her side? Bo knew however, that if she compromised her morals, then it led down to a slippery slope to darkness. If she lost her lover and family, it would lead to her being alone surrounded by the darkness.

She was faced with untenable circumstances, a catch 22.

After an hour of crying, Bo made an internal decision. It was seared painfully and quietly into her soul and being.

Bo would do everything morally possible to STOP fate, but if fate were to take everyone she loved from her, she would accept it but she would ensure she had the same destination and fate as Tamsin.

It would mean she'd break her word she gave Tamsin to continue on, but continue on without her Valkyrie and loved ones by her side? That was worse.


	56. I Do

Kenzi waited anxiously on the edge of the exam table kicking her legs nervously. 

Lauren was clicking away on her laptop.

Kenzi hated waiting and finally just interjected since the silence was killing her, “So I heard you talked to Hale last night.  Soooooooo How’d it go?”

Lauren referenced a sheet from her clip board and then went back to typing droning out slightly, “Well, I told him that I didn’t want to be his property anymore and that I wanted to be a free agent.”

Kenzi knew the other shoe was going to drop and stared suspiciously at her, “Annnnnnnnd…..”

Lauren clicked a couple more keys then turned her eyes to meet the small Russian, “He understood and told me that he would talk to the Morrigans Vex and Evony on my behalf to work something out.  I hear you already informed your fiancé about my current situation and even suggested this type of solution.”

Kenzi jumped onto the ground like a cat and nearly yelled feverishly, skittering over excitedly to Lauren thrusting her left hand forward to show case her ring in front of Lauren’s face, “I know!  Can you believe it?!  Did you know he was going to pop the question!  Do you think it looks good on me?  Kenzi Santiago?  Iiiiii can’t believe it.  How many kids will be have?  Where will we settle down?  I hear he has land in Spain.  Will I have a throne as Hale’s queen…. What…  Who…. Where ….  How…”.

Kenzi put her hand on her chest and rested her other on Lauren desk hunched over trying to catch her breath.

Lauren just snickered, “Everything was perfect.  Kenzi, it was really sweet for Hale to propose to you last night with everyone present.  Tamsin I hear almost pulled a muscle from smiling so much and you 2 brought Bo into tears of joy.  And Arin could not stop skipping around singing ‘here comes the bride.’  And as for all your other questions, I am sure the 2 of you can work them out.”

“I knoooooow.  But jeeeeez.  I’m getting jitters and anxiety,” Kenzi fanned herself.  “I feel like this is a Cinderella story we are in.”

“Well you are,” Laruen reassured, “I’m happy for you.”

“And Arin?  Does she remember you?” Kenzi asked leaning against the table.

“Yes,” Lauren stated leaning back in her chair and looking up deep in thought, “She remembers everything about us except for the fact that we were more than just friends, and that is probably a good thing.”

Lauren’s computer then beeped.  She read it and then opened a drawer behind her and pulled out what looked like several epi-pens (Self-contained needles pre-loaded with a dose).

“Kenzi,” Lauren formally stated, “these injections contain a drug which temporarily boosts your powers.  The more you use them, the shorter the duration they will be effective.  DO NOT take more than 2 in one day.  OK?  If you do, you could end up a vegetable.”

“I never liked to eat my veggies,” Kenzi replied flippantly.  “So how long does it last doctor who?”

“Well, it depends.  It can last up to a day all the way down to a couple minutes DEPENDING on how much of your powers you use,” Lauren clarified.

Lauren slid 10 of them over to Kenzi who looked at it and nodded sticking them in her inner vest pocket.

“As for your powers and keeping them permanently,” Lauren looked down disappointed that she could not give her better news, “I… I need to try to reverse engineer what Massimo gave you.  I need more time.“

“How much time exactly?” Kenzi asked warily.

“Come back in a month and we’ll see.  In the meantime, if you can get a hold of what Massimo gave you that will shorten the time line up a bit,”  Lauren formally stated but changed into a more caring tone as she put her hand on top the small Goth girl, “We’ll fix this ok?”

Kenzi just nodded.

Talan then entered the room and stated formally, “Anjali is ready to see you and her test results are back.”

Kenzi perked up slightly and skipped past Talan announcing to all, “Later Doc Hottie!  Time to see my sweet talker siren!”

Lauren just puffed out a laugh and thanked Talan.

“Well Anjali, your liver function test show normal now so you are in the clear and the entry wound is healing extremely well.  I guess you cut off the Aswang’s tongue that impaled your liver right on time.  You can get dressed now.” Lauren admitted with a slight smirk.

“Great,” Anjali mentioned with a broad smile pulled down her sports shirt.  “Fit for duty I presume?”

“Yes,” Lauren stated turn her back to her and putting away some medical items and asked in a professional manner to address the acid burns on the left side of her face, “Now that you are part of the Fae through Kendra, you now have access to alternative medical treatment plans and doctors such as myself that can address your burns.”

Anjali didn’t miss a beat and replied, “I tried it all doctor, but gave up totally 5 years ago when I met Ken, my now husband.  The way he looks at me and the way he treats me demonstrated that he saw my inner beauty.  He treats me with utmost reverence and love.  I sometimes feel like my scars never existed when I am around him.”

“That’s wonderful Anjali,” Lauren walked up to Anjali how was now leaning up against the exam table in her black tactical pants and still in the process of donning on and buttoning up her uniform shirt over her sports shirt.  “The scar tissue that has formed as a result of the burns is indicative of the effects of hydrochloric acid and it looks like it occurred over 15 years ago.  Was this from a ……,” Lauren stopped herself since it was probably too personal.  “I…. I’m sorry ….”

“An acid attack,” Anjali noted factually but elaborated without hesitation, “I was 16 when it happened.  I was just a happy go lucky young girl in my Indian province of Thane on the outskirts of Bombay.   It was at that time I was approached by a boy in a higher cast.  He was a womanizer and his family had money.  As such, he had power and got what he wanted.  He made a pass at me and I did my best to refuse his advances nicely but he persisted for weeks.  I then bluntly told him no in front of all his friends.  I was attacked a week later by masked men who did this to me.”  Anjali pointed to her burns on her face.  “I turned away at the last possible moment and I ran to the nearby stream after they let me go, but it was already too late.  I almost lost sight in one eye.”

“I… I’m really sorry Anjali.  I didn’t mean to pry,” Lauren confessed feeling embarrassed that she brought it up.

Anjali just continued calmly, “I was made an example of and everyone knew there who did it.  Somehow by me saying ‘no’ dishonored him irrevocably.  The shame and humiliation he caused me made me become a recluse, a freak of nature, but a US doctor found me and treated me the best he could.  I was lucky I guess and was brought to the US for further treatments and never returned.  I rebuilt a life here training hard and training other women so they didn’t become a statistic too.”

Lauren felt really bad for her but at least she was brave enough to rise above it and just hesitantly asked, “So… so how did you become part of the…. 71st?”

She just smiled and replied, “Kendra was on travel and came to my gym late one night.  She was just there to work out and so was I.  She saw my bag work and was so impressed, so we sparred.”

Anjali laughed looking up remembering the scene, “I never fought any woman my equal and Kendra trained so hard that she quite literally beat me hands down.  She didn’t even have a rank on the force at that time but told me I was worth a whole heck of a lot more than this.  I got a call years later from Sargent Shaw following the failed raid on Los Lobos.  She needed me and asked me if I could do what it takes to join the force.  It was not a question for me, it was my calling.  So here I am.”

“Wow, that’s a beautiful story.  Thanks for sharing it,” Lauren just smiled back and then changed topics. “Just take the rest of your antibiotics and you will be just fine.  Let me know if you have any complications.  Would you mind if I share treatment plans with you over email?”

“That’s fine.  I’ll think about it doctor,” Anjali murmured and packing up her bag.

“Leaving soon?” Lauren asked turning off the heart rate monitor.

Anjali picked up her duffle bag and just smirked, “Yea now.  I am on duty in less than 4 hours at the 71st.  Thank you Doctor Lewis.”

Kendra walked the hall with Dyson trotting by her side.  She was in her boots, tactical pants and a black sports shirt.  She didn’t have her normal uniform shirt on coupled with the fact that she had no weapons on her, not even a boot knife and she did this on purpose.

She and Dyson were on their way to see Grizzal and Mia in Lauren’s small library and since this was supposed to be a peaceful gathering, she needed to show good faith.

That didn’t mean that a fight wouldn’t happen.  It just lessened the chance of it and opened the dialogue a little better.  As for what she thought to Mia, she didn’t know what to expect of her but she knew she may be armed.

Kendra patted Dyson on the head and just murmured to him, “Now be nice Dyson.  We aren’t here to start a fight.”  This only elicited a small whine from him.

“Ready?” Kendra asked Dyson and reached for the handle but stopped abruptly at the steps of someone in boots running at maximum speed towards them around the bend.

Kendra felt naked all of a sudden without any weapons not knowing if it was friend of foe until Alex called out, “Captain Shaw!”

Alex skid to a halt in front of them out of breath but in her full gear and body armor.

Kendra just raised a brow and curiously, “Alex?  What are you doing here?”

Alex took several breaths and finally replied, “My mom told me …. that you were going to be here to talk to Grizzal ………  and I didn’t want you to be in there alone …… without back up.”

Kendra just lightly laughed, “Alex, calm down.  This is supposed to be a peaceful discussion between Dyson, Grizzal, Mia, and myself.  I am sure it will be just fine.”

Alex wiped her brow of sweat and when asked, “Is Mia in full gear?”

“I don’t know, but she had been assigned to keep the peace as arbitrator,” Kendra offered rubbing her chin.

Alex then whispered leaning forward, “I overheard you and Mia talking in the lab.  She is related to Grizzal and I don’t trust her 100 percent.”

Kendra thought about this, “Well I got Dyson and don’t totally discount me BUT if it makes you feel better, come in and just stand in the back.  If Mia turns out to be unarmed, I’ll need you to wait outside.  OK?”

Alex nodded and Kendra entered the library with Dyson onerously walking by her side.  Alex was a couple steps behind.

Kendra noted that Mia was not in full gear but was in more formal black slacks and a blouse and blazer.  She had no badge, but had what looked like a high end Tazer mounted low on her right thigh.  It was the type that could fire multiple shots before needing to be reloaded.

Mia was already standing and shook Kendra’s hand firmly, “Thanks for coming Kendra.”

Grizzal was sitting down and just patted his leg and to get Dyson to come over, “Hey Dyson, come here.”

Dyson wagged his tail and walked over to Grizzal happily to be pet.

Kendra observed that Grizzal and Dyson were probably friends at one point or another since neither showed signs of being anything else.

Mia turned her attention to Alex and before she could say anything, Alex stepped forward boldly and shook Mia’s hand and stated, “Alex Flanders, Spec Ops, Burning Cypress Clan.”

Kendra almost laughed since there was no special operation unit in the clan, but Alex was right in a way since they just completed said special operation.

Mia just smiled warmly and mentioned formally, “Ohhhhhhh… You’re the Alex, Drake talks about.  It’s finally nice to put a face to the name.”

Kendra took a seat in front of  Grizzal and Kendra just sized each other up briefly not even bothering to exchange greetings of any kind.

Mia then followed up with Alex, “This is a closed meeting and all of us are supposed to be unarmed….”

Alex challenged and cut in abrasively, “You have a Tazer and body armor.  You might even have a backup weapon.”

Kendra was impressed that Alex was able to deduce that Mia had on body armor underneath her blouse and jacket but could sense the hostility between to two.  She had to keep her gaze locked on Grizzal just in case who was still petting Dyson.

Mia paused at the harshness of Alex and then commented, “I only have nonlethal weapons and body armor.  We are just here to talk with that parties directly involved.  While I appreciate your support for Kendra, we need to avoid an armed confrontation.  You can wait outside if you wish.”

Kendra never removed her gaze from Grizzal but wanted to deescalate the current situation.  It was apparent that Alex didn't appreciate Mia being around and it probably had to revolve around Drake.

Kendra never removed her gaze on Grizzal and just stated without looking at Alex, “Thank you Alex, I’ll be fine.”

Alex just backed off and just noted, "I'll be just outside Captain Shaw."

"Thanks Alex," Mia replied with a somewhat fake smile watching her leave.

Grizzal scratched a part of Dyson's neck which caused him to kick his rear foot rapidly out of reflex.

Kendra just smirked slightly.  At least Grizzal didn't have a death wish on Dyson she mused.

The mood changed all of a sudden when he let Dyson go back to Kendra's side.

There was tense silence as Kendra's and Grizzal's eyes met.  Both had eyes filled with distain and distrust for each other.

Mia then spoke up quickly and commanded their attention, "Kendra, father.  Thank you for coming here to meet on such short notice.  Kendra, several developments have happened especially since your encounter with the Aswangs.  My father, as a member of the Dire Wolf council, can bring you up to speed."

Kendra didn't even look at Mia and just bluntly stated, "So Grizzal, you are here to just inform us of our fate?"

"Well, Jeez, would you rather like it be known via letter or email?" Grizzal challenged.

"Oh this is FUCKING great.  I get my fate told to me by a tool of a messenger boy," Kendra spat back with hostility in her voice.

Grizzal just stood up and so did Kendra both in each other face as he yell, "You stupid human!  The council and I deliberated all night about your stunt with killing Awsangs.  While they aren't our friends per say, you’ve just gotta crap all over the Fae world in your short puny life.  Think bigger and stop shooting from the fucking hip all the time."

"I’m sorry, ‘cus that is how I dropped all your sorry asses back at Canal Street!" Kendra yelled inches from Grizzal's face.

Dyson growled at Grizzal.

"WHOA!" Mia yelled splitting them apart, but they just kept going at it.

"Would you rather I send you a DEATH squad for you and your team, because I can drop your measly humans with ease when you little pieces of shits are off duty!" Grizzal angrily barked dripping with hate.

"Bring it but you won't BECAUSE you're a COWARD and CHICKEN SHIT!  You’re just a drug peddler without a back bone!" Kendra pushed Grizzal but he didn't stand down.

"REALLY!  The WHOLE FUCKING COUNSIL INITIALLY RULED TO HAVE YOU AND DYSON DEAD!” Grizzal roared jabbing an accusatory finger at her, “They wanted you buried with Jimmy Hoffa.  *I* proposed a middle ground that didn’t involve killing either of you, so shut the fuck up and sit down bitch!"

Dyson barked and showed his teeth to Grizzal and Mia just pushed them apart in a booming but commanding voice, “Sit down, both of you before I taze you!  BOTH of you!”

Kendra backed up a little surprised.  Why didn’t Grizzal go along with the rest of the Dire Wolf council since he would have gotten his wish to kill her she mused?  There was only one possible explanation.

For some odd reason, Grizzal was protecting Dyson, Kendra surmised.

They both sat back down with Alex holding onto the handle of her still holstered Tazer.  They just sat calmly for a minute looking away from each other loathing the fact they were in the same room with each other.

Kendra finally broke the silence, “So why did you assign Mia to safe guard Dyson at your compound.”

Grizzal never looked back at Kendra and just mentioned, “Dyson saved my ass countless times thousands of years ago and I, him.  We look out for one another even though I disagree with his idealistic stance on our rules and his choices of life mates.  There was an underground faction of people that wanted Dyson dead and I just didn’t want him to go out like that.  I… I’d want him to go out a warrior and not be killed by his own kind.”

Kendra still faced away from him but listened.

Grizzal sighed and slumped in his chair further, “I knew that my own security teams could not be trusted and that Mia, as my goddaughter, was the best choice.”

Kendra just considered this.  Grizzal owed Dyson a debt and that was new but that still left the glaring question, why didn’t he put a hit out on her?

“So, did you getting a seat on the council prevent you from try to put out a contract on me?” Kendra asked evenly.

There was a pause and Mia just monitored the situation closely still ready to taze either of them.

“Partly, but it was the fact that Dyson pleaded with the council to recognize you as his life mate over a powerful succubus.  That took some guts.  He was the first shifter ever to do that.  If… If I kill you, my friend I fought with those many years ago would be unhappy.  But by the same token, the shifters you killed were my bothers.  They were my family.  I … I hate you Kendra.  How can I look into eyes of those whose life mates were killed or mauled by you and your team,” Grizzal confessed talking to the ground.

Kendra didn’t know that Grizzal was caught in a catch 22.  He sacrificed his family’s happiness in terms of their right to kill Dyson and her in the name of justice, in order to give Dyson a chance to be with her.

Kendra found her voice and finally confessed as calmly as she could, “Grizzal, you kill my brother, my only sibling, indirectly by trafficking those drugs.  Then when I seek justice, you kill my fiancé.  You… your shifters were ruthless.  They not only killed Eric, but they ate him alive……  I… I don’t know how to forgive you for that….”

Grizzal clarified, “Shifters aren’t ghouls or flesh eaters, but…. That was not supposed to happen.  A small part of the team had a warped and demented view on killing and they were not right in the head.  They were dealt with afterwards by the council’s actions.  Also you made assumptions that I made these drugs but we were just the means of distribution.  I know that doesn’t make this situations any better but if you do manage to kill all of us, you accomplish nothing since they will find another means.”

“So you were the mules and muscle.  Then who is the manufacturer?” Kendra followed up craning her head to Grizzal asking questions in true interrogation fashion.

“Does it matter?” Grizzal finally looked into Kendra’s eyes, “We are still here in this situation.  You still want to kill us all save Dyson.  And if I do reveal that information, there will be a war on 2 fronts for us.  Yours and theirs.”

“SPEAKING of the situation,” Mia interjected, “can you tell us what was the council’s decision.”

Grizzal paused and looked down.

Kendra knew by his actions that he regretted giving this news to her.

“At my recommendation, the council barely passed a resolution which would save face with the Awangs and hopefully avert an all-out war due to the breach of the armistice.  Dyson has been a lone wolf for several hundred years and we will put forth that his actions do not represent the actions of shifter kind.  For this, he will be exiled from all shifter kind indefinitely.  This also has a cascade effect where his motion to make you his life mate instead of Bo will dismissed and no longer deliberated,” Grizzal relayed formally.

“So that means that Dyson will no longer have the support from any of his brothers and sisters, but does that mean any shifter can kill him now?” Kendra requested.

“When shifters exile someone that means that they are not to be touched or interacted with.  Killing someone who is exiled will produce harsh consequences from the council,” Grizzal answered.

“From a shifter point of view, what does this action mean for me?” Kendra queried.

“Nothing.  Shifters that want to kill you are still more than free to try by the letter of the law, but it is widely accepted that Dyson is your life mate due to his motion at the council, so the exile status indirectly protects you from harm too BUT I wouldn’t push it Kendra.  Killing any more shifters may cause you to lose this understood protection,” Grizzal warned.

Kendra was still deep in thought when Grizzal added, “I will tell you what I told Dyson in the Dire Wolf Archives.  You have your life mate and are more than free to ride off into the sunset with each other.”

Kendra just nodded slowly and asked Grizzal and Mia, “Is that everything I need to know?”

Grizzal just nodded solemnly.

“So I assume that you will state at the Grievance Tribunal that Dyson and I were acting alone?” Kendra followed up.

“Yes.  That’s the best I can do for Dyson and I just hope it is good enough to avert a war,” Grizzal formally stated.

Kendra nodded and heistatly stated, “Thanks for … for being up front with me.  I’m sure Dyson would appreciated this.”

Grizzal nodded, “Like wise.”

Mia glanced at her watch and mentioned to Grizzal, “It looks like your business with the Morrigans and the Ash is about to start in the large library.  Kendra, I hear it is important and has to deal with tribunal coming up.  You might want to stick around.”

Kendra had a lot to mull over and just left the room with Dyson by her side only to find Alex and Drake outside talking softly to one another in full gear.

Grizzal and Mia passed by no doubt in route to the large library.

“So how did it go?” Drake asked.

“I don’t know really.  I still have to sort all this crap out, but I guess it is as good as can be,” Kendra replied with a slight smile.  She knew she needed to do that to at least make herself feel better.

“Let us know if we can to anything to help ok?” Alex offered resting her had on Kendra’s shoulder briefly.

“Thanks,” Kendra replied but paused, “ACTUALLY there is.  Alex, did your mom talk to you about Drake after both of you left here earlier?”

“No,” Alex immediately replied.

“Ooooookkkkk,” Drake sheepishly added, “Don’t like being talked about in the third person when I am right here.”

“Alex, you need to give your mother a little more credit.  She was roaming the hall with me when you 2 were spilling out into the hallway early this morning.  Even though she stumbled onto you while you two were making out, she stood silently around the corner with me and let you continue your escapades,” Kendra informed.

“OH MY GOD,” Alex covered her mouth which also dropped open and wacked Drake with her other hand and directed her next comment to Drake, “SHIT!  Now she knows that I’m no longer a vig….  FUCK!” 

“Ummm too late for that,” Kendra added, “the hall’s acoustics made your voices travel and as if 2 times was NOT enough Drake, you had to go for a third…. Well fourth.  That is why I sent Dyson to break it up before your mom either died of embarrassment or went freaking postal on you 2.”

“Sorry,” Drake admitted.  “No wonder she asked if I had Alex’s best interest in mind when she left earlier today.”

“BINGO,” Kendra tersely replied.

Alex turned around with her face to the wall beat red, “How the heck can I face my mom now?  She will be so pissed off ….”

“She wants you to be HAPPY Alex,” Kendra relayed stepping behind Alex to reassure her by patting her back.

“Crap, I’m sorry Captain,” Drake exhaled.

“Just keep it in a more private setting next time Command…..,” Kendra replied but then asked, “BY THE WAY, how did you get the title of Commander?  Was that your old rank?”

“Oh,” Drake replied and chuckled, “that was my nick name when I was a security contractor in Afghanistan.  It had nothing to do with an official rank.”

 “So that’s why Mia keeps calling you ‘commander’.  I got it,” Kendra smirked.  “Well apparently even the Jessica thinks that’s your real rank due to the comm logs.”

Alex scoffed at this comment finally turning to face them again.

Kendra knew she had to address this animosity towards Mia and just soothingly mentioned, “Alex, it is all too easy for us to get territorial and catty with one another.  That won’t get you anywhere especially if you are in a leadership position.  The men you work with will think you are emotionally unstable and illogical and the women will have more reason to not trust you based on how you feel about them and not what you do.  I hate to say this, but DON’T do that to Mia and give her a reason to not trust you.  I did it to an extent already with her and burned that bridge but you never know when you need that bridge again.  Build relationships, even with your enemy and bring them to your side.”

Alex just nodded digesting the information.

Kendra turned to Drake, “And you.  Keep it in your pants when you are with Mia.  I know you admire her, but if you love Alex you will follow through where you only have eyes for her.”

“Of course,” Drake confidently answered snaking his hand around Alex’s waist reeling her in to him.  “Hey, I’ll take down her pictures in my room and I would be really honored to have pictures of just us instead.”

Alex looked up to him with love sparkling in her eyes and her face happy beyond belief as she just turned to him and pecked him on the lips and then hugged him tightly.

Love was in the air and Kendra just silently strolled away into the larger library to let them be.  She had business with the Ash after all.

“Oh gods, could this can ANY MORE boring?” Tamsin huffed out sitting on a love seat with Bo in the back of the library.

“Awwww come on.  The whole gang is together.  What’s not to like?” Bo mentioned leaning against Tamsin.

“We’re missing Jack and Al,” Tamsin said in all seriousness.

Bo craned her head to look at Tamsin and asked curiously, “Who are they?”

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, “Jack.  You know as in, Jack Daniel’s and his friend Al.  Al Cohol”

Bo just chuckled, “I think I can find them if you want.”

‘Hey Tamsin,’ Kara’s voice popped into Tamsin’s head via the link, ‘You look soooo excited to be here.’

“Kara?” Tamsin propped herself up and looked around and sure enough Kara and Jason were making their way to them with bottles of Raging Bitch and Dark Belch.

Tamsin observed that Jason was in his uniform but it seemed pressed and neat but what really took her off guard was that Kara was wearing a slim shiny fitting royal blue dress with a plunging neck line.  The skirt was no frills and went below the knee with a split that went almost all the way up to her thigh.  Kara’s hair was down for once and flowed effortlessly.  Kara wasn’t known for dressing up and hated dresses. 

Tamsin also noted since Jason, AKA carrot top, wasn’t wearing body armor for once, at least externally, noted his department patch which showed he was with the 69th but also had his last name prominently underneath it, Blackwood.  Of course this information was also on his arm patch which showed a rank of Sargent, but it was also too small to read normally.

Tamsin then also she felt Bo’s hunger spike a little gazing at Kara to which she just nudged Bo and growled slightly to which Bo just gave her the best angelic and innocent look ever.

“What?” Bo retorted like nothing was wrong.

“DOWN girl,” Tamsin growled softly but then stated to Kara, “Wow, now let’s get this party started.  Oh by the way Kara, why are you here?”

Kara just cackled slightly, “Official business.  I’d tell you but then I’d have to kill you.”

Tamsin just challenged with a click, “I hope it wasn’t just the latter part.”

“Awwwwwww be nice ladies,” Bo mentioned taking a beer from Jason. “Thanks Jason.  A toast,” Bo announced lifting up her bottle.

“To family,” Bo smiled.

All repeated it and took a drink.   It even got the attention of others in the room including Vex, Evony, Trick and Hale at a table at the far end going over some documents.  Kendra had just walked away and just remained with Alex and Drake.

Jessica and Dimitri were not far off at another table.

Grizzal was talking with Mia in a corner leaning against some shelves along the wall.

Kenzi was playing hide and seek with Arin between the rows of library shelves.

Lauren sauntered in with a lab coat on and Hale clapped his hands standing up and spoke for everyone to hear, “OK, let’s get all these formalities out of the way.”

Evony just grumbled, “Yes, please do since all this collaboration with the light is making me break out into hives.”

Vex just rebuffed her in his usual British accent, “Awwww Did someone ‘ere nicked your wellies?  (Did someone steal your boots)”

Evony just did an eye roll, “Let just get on with it so I can get to my spa session.”

“Doctor Lauren Lewis” Hale called out to her and Lauren hesitantly approached the table, “We acknowledge that it was Taft that experimented on Fae kind and not you.  You are free to return to our Fae territories.  At your request, I have also released you from your contract with the light.”

Evony stood up and walked over to Lauren, “Lauren, the dark can give you far more than what the light has to offer…”

Bo shot up and interjected in warning from across the room, “Evony, don’t you DARE try to switch Lauren to the dark.”

Kenzi and Arin stealthily jumped in and wedged into the love seat with Tamsin who did an eye roll as well when Bo made her position vacant for the briefest of moments.

And as if it was planned, Arin cupped her hands over her mouth and made sounds of heavy respirator breathing and Kenzi announcing to everyone on the room with her best Darth Vader voice, “Lauren, before the light side of the dark side was on the strong side.  NOW come with me to the Dark side of the light side which is on the much STRONGER side.  Embrace your destiny with me and together we can RULE the universe.”

Bo just shot an annoyed glance at Kenzi who stopped and just mumbled, “Just saying ya’ know.”  Bo then jabbed her finger lightly into Arin’s side which caused her to jump and squeak since she was extremely ticklish.

Lauren looked behind her and smirked and replied, “Don’t’ worry Bo, I’ll run to Degobah first before that happens.”

“EVERYONE STOP,” Evony said annoyed, “As I was saying.  BOTH the LIGHT and DARK need your expertise Lauren, so we agree with you being a free agent but you must open your research up to both of us equally.  As for funding you will get it from me, but leadership on priorities will come from the Ash.  AND if you need for work on both light and dark directives, dark prevails.”

Hale cleared his throat.

Evony shot him a mischievous glance and just said in an aloof manner, “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

“Lauren, if you have pressing items from both sides, we trust your frail human Hippocratic judgment or whatever you call it as to which one is more urgent.  Any questions?” Evony concluded itching her back annoyed.

Lauren thought about it, “What about this place and my team I look after?”

Trick stepped forward and just replied, “As a free agent, you can stay here Lauren with your team but there will be a minor adjustment concerning your team.  Hale?”

Hale then announced, “Captain Kendra Shaw had chosen to take a temporary leave of absence starting today from all her duties at the 39th, 69th and the Burning Cypress Clan.”

This caused most everyone to gasp in surprise and Alex reflexively grabbed and hugged Kendra tightly.

 “As such, in order to police our regions, we need people that can service the interests of both light and dark equally.  Commander Drake Cruz!”

Drake was confused and stepped forward cocking his head to the side slightly, “Yup.”

“While no one can replace Kendra and Dyson, you command Lauren’s entire security team.  Lauren, in order to dispel the myth that you are out harm us, we need Drake to work at the 39th as a DHS agent to serve and protect not only you, but all of us.  Will you both allow it?” Hale requested formally.

Drake waited for Lauren as she replied, “Yes, on the condition that he still reports to me ultimately.”

Hale nodded and then added, “Yes, he will.”

“I will do the best I can,” Drake mentioned whole heatedly.

Vex slapped his knees and stood up, stepped forward and called out, “Forerunner, step forth!”

Alex looked unsure finally releasing Kendra and glancing at her mother.  She stepped up next to Drake, “Yes?”

Vex stated formally in with his heavy accent, “Thee Burnin’ Cypress Clan ‘as never been recognized befor’ but now due to the impendin’ union of Derrick and Erica, in addition to the tad fact that they killed scores of Awsang, makes it ‘ard to not do so, love.  Therefor’, both light and dark not only recognize this Clan officially, but there are dues you see to be part of this ‘ere club.  Alex, I ‘ear you are Kendra’s bett’er ‘alf and we need you to work with Commander ‘ere at the 39th.  You will represent our new relationship with your clan since you reside in our region.  You will also remain a DHS agent as your cover.”

Alex looked perplexed but then turned to her mother and just said one word, “Major?”

Jessica just announced for all to hear with little emotion, “Do what you must Alex for the good for the clan and for yourself.”

Alex looked down in thought briefly and then stated confidently, “I accept.  Thank you Vex.” 

For Alex this meant that she would be with her lover in the 39th.  It also meant that she was now protecting the interests of her clan which just officially became recognized by Fae elders on both sides.

Jessica looked down and away shedding a single tear.  Her daughter was growing up and for that she was happy, but this step also meant that she’d probably never return which saddened her.  It was a hard lesson as a parent, but it was inevitable. 

Evony then craned her head to Grizzal, “Grizzal, Vex took your seat away at the dark council and it has since been given to another elder.  While I can’t give you your seat on the council back, I believe it was hasty for Vex summarily eject you.  You provided us with…. How do you say this….  a cohesive type of leadership which we need still.  So I am prepared to give you indirect representation.”

Evony spoke up loudly, “Harbinger!  Step forward.”

Everyone looked confused at who Evony was talking about, but Kendra and Grizzal looked over to Mia.

Mia didn’t step forward, so Evony cleared her throat and announced once more rolling her eyes briefly annoyed, “Captain Mia ‘Harbinger’ Tate with the hundred and first.  Come forward.”

Mia finally came forward and stood next to Drake and nodded.

Evony then announced, “Mia, it has come to light that you are the goddaughter of Grizzal.  Since you are already a Captain in another precinct, we are asking you to transfer to the 39th to lead that division as a detective once more.  While neither light nor dark like all the others, you will give Grizzal a voice by protecting both human and Fae kind alike.”

Mia hesitated and took a small step back.

Trick then clarified, “Mia, the Fae world needs you.  Kendra taught us to more than coexist with humans, but to value their opinions and contributions.  You may see this as a step down due to your fame in the hundred and first, a human district, but I know you will also excel in our world with Drake and Alex by your side.”

Kendra told Hale she needed to step back, but didn’t see this coming.  If she was Mia even, she’d not accept as well.  Mia would be giving up her notoriety to transfer to an obscure precinct no one really cared about.  In addition she’d be treated by Fae like she was a lowly human and therefore property.  Grizzal’s property.

Grizzal stepped forward behind Mia and whispered into her ear, “If you accept, you will have unprecedented access to both human and Fae databases.  You may just find what you have been searching for all these years.”

There was some tense silence after Grizzal stepped back, but finally, Mia spoke, “I will only accept this as a temporary duty assignment.”  Mia then sharply turned to Kendra to address her.  “Kendra, will you be returning to the 39th after your sabbatical and how long will it be?”

Kendra just replied for all to hear with Dyson loyally sitting by her side, “Yes I will return to the 39th, but I may be gone for upwards of 2 years.  However long it takes for Dyson to heal and shift back.”

Mia then turned back to Trick and replied, “I can’t guarantee years, but I will do my best.”

Hale clapped his hands together, and just smirked, pleased that everyone accepted to a degree and stated, “Thank you.  All of you.  Please report to the 39th next week.  I will ensure your accommodations are in order before then.”

Bo had made her way to the back of the love seat since her place was taken behind Tamsin and bent over so her face was next to Tamsin’s.  From there they secretly exchanged kisses and then Bo hugged her even with Arin and Kenzi on the other side of the love seat.

Tamsin just adored being showered by Bo’s love and affection.  She was overjoyed that she got to capture the heart of a succubus whose natural tendency was to shy away from commitment and she didn’t mind that the whole world knew.

Bo valued that Tamsin didn’t mind all the public displays of affection but most of all Tamsin, the cold hearted Valkyrie was about a caring as any other loving human could be, maybe more.

Bo just wanted to take Tamsin to a more private place but knew it was rare for the Ash and Morrigans to agree with anything so this occasion was important.

Before anyone could get settled down, Evony itched her arm and stood up and walked briskly to the center of the room on her end of the room with Vex taking a place behind to her left side.

Hale took a place to next to Evony on her right standing stoically and Trick stealthily took a place behind Hale to his right.

Evony then powerfully announced, “Final order of business.  Lieutenant Tamsin Jennings, Dark Valkyrie of the Forth Order, First Division, Eight Unit and Daughter of Bo Dennis.  Come Forth!”

Hale then Announced, “Ysabeau Dennis, Unaligned Succubus and Goddess of the New Order in Valhalla.  Step forward.

Tamsin looked around annoyed to get up but Bo took her hand and they walked hand in hand to meet them.

As Bo was walking she noticed that everyone was clearing a path but more so, all eyes were on them and she noted that Kenzi, Arin, Kara, and Jason had huge smiles on their faces.  They knew something that she didn’t.

Tamsin got really uncomfortable while walking forward next to Bo.  More and more people gathered around them and she hated being the center of attention unless she was on the battle field.  She slowed down and almost came to a halt.  The formation of the Fae leadership, the family that surrounded her, the coy smile on Kara, Arin and even Kenzi was unmistakable.  

Tamsin had been to enough impromptu weddings as a guest, even ones that show cased an Elvis impersonator made her realized what she was getting into.  Not that she didn’t want to marry Bo, but she was never good with weddings and especially HER OWN wedding. 

‘KARA!  ARIN!  I will KILL you both if this is what I think it is!  I HATE ambushes,’ Tamsin thought out exasperated.

‘Huh?  What are you talking about?’ was Kara’s response, but a moment later she heard Kara relay to her, ‘Just go with the flow ok?’

‘I HATE this sentimental SHI….’ Then Tamsin realized that she was also talking via the link to Arin at the same time, ‘Sentimental SAILING SHIP.’

Bo yanked Tamsin and brought her in next to her not knowing what was wrong and why she was resisting, but right as she did, it clicked for her as well.  This was HER wedding and upon that realization Bo felt misty eyed but remained composed with her Valkyrie by her side.

Tamsin remained poker faced but Kara walked ahead of them and set a small silver metal box with ornate gold engraving and opened the lid and stepped back.

A white mist filled the room above Hale and Evony and began to glow and take form.

Tamsin knew with was a projection box but what or who was it to project?

That was answered then 2 smoky forms took shape and it was Odin and Freya.  As the mist cleared a little more, a formation of Valkyries were standing at attention behind them.

Tamsin felt misty eyed as well when she recognized that the Valkyries in full ceremonial garb were from ALL UNITS in the Forth Order, First Division.

It took forever to get to Evony as Tamsin cheeks turned red.  Her Valkyrie family was here too and that was beyond touching.

Bo realized that this was probably really hard on Tamsin since she wasn’t the sentimental type and kissed her on her cheek turned her to face her holding both of her hand.  She just looked into her Valkyrie’s green watery eyes and just reassured, “Tamsin, tune everything else out, just look at ME ok?  TRUST ME.”

Tamsin just nodded wiping her eyes quickly.  So many joyous emotions where hitting her that she didn’t know why she was crying.

Bo then looked to the Evony and just nodded to proceed.

Evony smirked and announced, “Tamsin, since you are DARK, I am granted the powers in accordance to our traditions and laws as the Morrigan to wed you both.”

Hale then spoke, “Bo you are Unaligned, but I hope you accept the Light’s blessings but more so as your family.”

Bo just nodded quickly as a tear escaped taking in at her beautiful Valkyrie.

Evony continued and addressed Tamsin, “Tamsin, is it your wish to be bonded to Bo Dennis of your own free will and accord?”

Tamsin just nodded quickly as another tear escaped but found her shaky voice, “Y… Yes, it is of my … free will… I chose this succubus, Bo Dennis, in front of me at my bonded partner.”

Bo felt the love Tamsin exuded and melted.

Evony then address Bo, “Bo Dennis, Bane in my side, and trouble maker .. oh… Ehem!... Bo Dennis, is it of your own free will and accord you chose to bond to Tamsin of the dark?”

Bo got closer to Tamsin’s face and lovingly exalted, “Yes, it is of my own free will that I wish to wed Tamsin with all my heart and fiber of my being.”

Tamsin looked down and a couple more tears of joy hit the ground.  She never heard Bo say that to her face.

“Is it also your intension Bo to unite with Tamsin under one banner to the alignment of the dark?” Evony asked in all seriousness.

Trick spoke up and interject, “Evony, that was NOT part of the deal.”

Hale was about to interject but Kenzi beat him to the punch sliding up next to Hale and said pointing at her, “You keep you back room tricker….”

Bo sharply extended her hand out to all of them and they all stopped as Bo leaned forward and peck an overwhelmed Tamsin on the lips but asked, “Tamsin?  Remember when I told you that I would go dark for you?  That offer still stands.  Do you want me to become dark as a sign of my everlasting commitment and love for you?”

Tamsin just shook her head vehemently and through her hitched breathing said softly, “I… I love your compromising stubbornness, …. Your ….your …. Harsh unrelenting fo.. forgivness…..  your warm emotional logic, your …  your, messed up ethical whims…. I… I LOVE your curves…… and your edges.  I love your perfect imperfections.  No Bo.  It… it is I that would yearn to be unaligned as well if it… it meant I got to spend eternity with you…  Grow old with me Bo.”

This proclamation alone from Tamsin brought tears to most of the people in the room.

Bo could barely talk because of Tamsin’s decree and her voice cracked as she told Evony, “No… My Valkyrie … lo… loves me… for… who and what I… I am.  She loves me unconditionally and… and I aspire to do the same for her.”

Kara found herself holding and hugging onto Jason tightly and had no idea why.

Kenzi held Arin who was all smiles but it was Arin comforting Kenzi and giving her tissues for her tears.

Freya looked down to the ground to compose herself.  Odin nodded to Tamsin ever so slightly. 

Kendra was searching her pockets for tissue but Lauren handed a one to Kendra and took out one for herself.

Alex held onto Drake with watery eyes.

Evony just looked up in annoyance at this scene and lazily recited, “It is by the power invested in me … and Vex as Morrigans of the Dark they bless and recognize this union between Bo and Tamsin.”

Hale took his turn, “As the Ash of the light, it is an honor to witness this union all in the making.  The light extends their good tidings to both of you.”

Trick then stepped forward, “Bo, I am so overjoyed that you found love and there is no one else I could think of better than Tamsin to be by your side.”

Bo was a mess and couldn’t look at anyone since she could barely see with all the tears in her eyes.

Odin’s voice finally boomed in the room as he decreed without emotion, “My Ysabeau.  As your father, it was always my intent to protect you and as such, I originally sent our best tracker Tamsin to find and bring you to Valhalla to keep you safe from earthly harm which turned out to be a miserable failure……….   It was also my intent to then assign you one of the most powerful, valiant, noble and wisest of Valkyries in the entire kingdom to not only serve and protect you, but if fate was kind, be your friend and guide in addition.”

Odin paused again and looked down as if trying to compose what to say next.  “In this regard, fate was …. Extremely kind indeed.  I could think of no one better than the legendary Missing Valkyrie to be by my daughter’s side.”

Tamsin hated crying but looking into Bo’s brown eyes and hearing this proclamation from her former god and enemy, melted her.  She was doing everything including looking away and down to stop crying. 

Tamsin also didn’t want to appear weak in front of her sisters, but at this point, it was just water under the bridge.

Odin then straightened up and proclaimed, “So let it be known in the Valhalla, and across all the 9 kingdoms of Asgard.  Let me be written into all the stars and heavens in the universe, of this union of two into one.  Ysabeau and Tamsin, I wish you utmost happiness and prosperity and may fate favor you as you move forward as one.”

Evony twitched and scratched her back once more, and proclaimed to all, “It is my honor to now pronounce you, SUCCUBUS and VALKYRIE!”

A cacophony of applause came forth as Tamsin and Bo kissed.

“Ugggg,” Evony complained and threw her hands up and walked away.  “Way to much direct light exposure is BAD for my skin,” she grumbled as Kenzi and Arin ran around throwing popcorn on the couple and whoever else was standing around.

Vex then stepped up to take her place but had a coy grin as he announced, “Tamsin, you may now dom’in’ate the bride!”

With this he pulled out a small whip from behind him and flicked his wrist for it to make a sound.

Bo and Tamsin paid no heed still locked in a long kiss but everyone including Freya groaned out in disapproval.  Odin and the Valkyries behind stood there emotionless but slightly flabbergasted.

It was only made more apparent when Vex also fluidly pulled out some hand cuffs with his other hand and jeered more, “Ehhh?  You getting’ my drift?”

The applause only got louder with everyone just ignoring Vex to his dismay.

For Tamsin, this was the happiest day in all her life times, and for Bo was also joyous beyond belief that she was able to earn true love from a Valkyrie. 

Tamsin found it odd that Bo never fed from through all the kissing but surmised that Bo wanted this moment to be special in her own way.

Kara then stepped forward and genuflected before Odin and Freya and closed the box and the images from Valhalla faded away.

For the next couple of hours, everyone mingled and Lauren made sure light refreshments and snacks were available.

Kendra grabbed Kara’s arm right when Jason walked away to get more beer, “Kara, I need to talk to you.”

Kara cocked her head to the side.  She knew that it was unlike Kendra to do this so she just smirked and replied, “I’m all ears.”

“Are you and Carrot Top, serious?” Kendra asked.

Kara just huffed out a small laugh, “For me,  Emmmm….  I guess so because I don’t believe in being attached to anyone.”

“Then treat him like a hero worthy of the Hall in Valhalla, ok?” Kendra requested.

Kara looked puzzled, “I don’t know if Jason feels the same for me.  We have an open relationship.”

“A seer foretold an event in which Jason may not make it in the near future,” Kendra stated morosely getting to the point.

Kara had a momentary look of shock at this revelation but knew where Kendra was headed.  She wasn’t that attached to Jason, but he was kind of growing on her since he was about as wild and crazy as she was and he kept up with her well for a human.

“He has a thing for Mia,” Kara admitted darting her glace to her.

Kendra just scoffed, “And so does every guy with a penis.  Mia does conservative plays and also doesn’t put out.  TRUST ME.  Just….. just be good to him.”

Dyson sneezed loudly as if to further validate Kendra’s comment she just made.

Kara and Kendra were interrupted when Jason got back with more beer and before anyone could say anything, Kara kissed Jason in the cheek and seductively purred, “Hey Carrot Top, ya never showed me the back seat of your SUV.”

Kara yanked Jason out of the room and they skittered away together.

Kendra smirked and bent down to pet Dyson and murmured to him, “And I don’t put out either D-Man BUT I’ll will if you shift back for me.  Just image how much you’re missing out right now?”

Dyson just whined licking her face.

Alex hugged her mom tightly and didn’t let go.  She was leaving and she also wanted to say without words that she appreciated her not interfering with her relationship with Drake. 

“It’ll be just fine Alex,” Jessica comforted patting her back.  “I see Drake taught you well and I am sure he’ll have your back at the 39th.”

Alex held her mom tighter and finally trying to confess, “Drake.  He’s… he’s my…..”

“Suitor?” Jessica filled in for her.

Alex just nodded in the hug.

“I am happy for you then,” Jessica comforted.  “Make sure he treats you well.”

Alex finally parted from the hug and just nodded with a huge grin.

Lauren approached them and inquired, “Ummm Alex, Jessica?  Is this a good time?”

Alex just said, “Sure.”

“Yes Doctor?” Jessica asked curiously. 

“Alex gave me her serum she takes daily to analyze and I think I may have found a way to allow her to use her powers and not suffer from as much side effects,” Lauren noted.

“REALLY?” Alex said excitedly. 

“Well,” Lauren interjected proud of her accomplishment, “your serum suppresses all your powers and you suffer from side effects because your body and powers are growing.  I just formulated a new serum which only suppresses your fire sprite powers, but allows your tree elder powers to grow.  It is the combination of both powers utilized at the same time that I believe are detrimental to your health.”

“Are there any adverse effects I should know of?” Alex asked on the edge of her seat.

“No, but we need to try it out.  These injections are administered weekly instead of daily and I can supply them to you in addition to the ones you have now before you leave for the 39th,” Lauren concluded.

Jessica then asked, “Will this prolong her time here?”

“Yes,” Lauren stated as a fact.  “By allowing her body and powers to grow and develop, Alex will need less drugs and it will benefit her in the long term.”

Tamsin hug all over Bo and was giddy as a school kid on a snow day and finally got some time alone with Bo in a corner of the library.

Bo quickly pulled her arms inside her shirt and undid her bra taking it off and then grabbing a marker on the desk next to her, she addressed Tamsin, “Care to help me hang this on the rear view mirror for your truck?”

Tamsin laughed reading what Bo scrawled on it.  It read, ‘Bo and Tamsin.  Just Married’

“You bet,” Tamsin clicked with a broad smile pasted on her face as they snuck out of the library side exit.

It didn't take long for Tamsin and Bo to get to her truck and lock into passionate deep kisses in the back.

Bo between kisses huffed out, “I love my Valkyrie bride.”

Tamsin just let out between her forceful kisses, “I love my goddess of the New Order.”

Bo knew the Tamsin just wanted to dominate her aggressively so she just ordered Tamsin, “Tamsin, I command you to ravage your goddess and have your way with your bad slutty succubus.”

“Ahhhhh” Tamsin said enraged pushing Bo against the door and ripped open Bo’s top with her bare hands exposing her prominent and pointy breast, “NEVER use the thrall on me BITCH!”

“I can… and I will because I know you want it.  You can be better than this to STRIP and tame me Tamtam.  I COMMAND IT.” Bo barked but knew Tamsin wanted to do that judging by her Aura and the link.

Tamsin reached for and pull out Bo’s dagger destiny and proceeded to strip Bo of all her clothing in a flash.

“Gods you're so wet Bo,” Tamsin huffed out tackling Bo.

“My god Tammy, you cut my clothing off, now what will I wear?” Bo innocently jeered fully nude.

“You’re just lucky I didn’t strip you and dominated you when Vex told me to do so.  I could have blamed it on him and his Mesmer powers,” Tamsin challenged and dove in between Bo’s legs for a taste.

Bo just let her as she just squealed in delight and when Bo began to get more aggressive, Tamsin cuffed her hands behind her back.

“Please let me taste you mistress?” Bo whimpered in faux helplessness.               

“No.  Not until we get to our room SLAVE only AFTER I prance your naked succubus body through the ENTIRE mansion!  SLUT!” Tamsin grunted.

“NEVER,” Bo resisted but knew that was a queue for Tamsin to make her crest.

“You WILL BITCH and Pop goes the weasel!” Tamsin exclaimed.

“NEEEEEVERRR,” Bo resisted cresting the best she could as Tamsin impaled her with 2 fingers deep inside her sex while she sucked and used her talented tongue on her nub at the top.

Tamsin just continued and huffed out, “You may say who lives and dies my goddess, but I say who goes… and COMES!  COME my succubus for your Valkyrie and don’t you DARE hold anything back.

Bo crested hard yelling over and over, “I love you.”


	57. Just Desserts

Bo was totally naked and out of breath. The windows in the truck had fogged up and Tamsin had cuffed Bo and dominated her several times already.

"You will PAY Valkyrie for your insolence. How DARE you shave, defile your goddess SEVERAL times and bind her against her will!" Bo mewed out jeering Tamsin who just finished wiping her mouth rising from between Bo's legs which were also bound apart.

Tamsin who was still fully clothed just pecked Bo on the lips mischievously and frowned. "Several? That was just 2 times. Now be a GOOD bonded partner and keep your Valkyrie happy. Valkyries ALWAYS need to be on top. I have to DOMINATE you. Goddess of no goddess, it's in my nature," Tamsin stated with a click scrunching her face.

Tamsin then took her tongue and slowly and painfully tracked it down from Bo lips, down her neck, to her collar bone and slowed down right before her breasts.

Bo arched her back as much as she could trying to get Tamsin to make her tongue go over her hyper sensitized tips but it was futile since Tamsin has managed to bind her really well.

"Tam… Tamsin, release… " Bo pleaded but Tamsin had clapped her hand on her mouth.

Tamsin just purred in a husky voice meeting Bo eye to eye, "I KNOW, you didn't want to command me like a THRALL did you?"

Bo just shook her head even with Tamsin's hand clapped over it.

"Good," Tamsin smirked, "You would never break your promise to me not to use the thrall against me. But just in case."

Tamsin ripped a price of Bo's already shredded tank and murmured, putting on the make shift gag, "Just in case My Goddess, to HELP you keep your promises to me."

Tamsin got a huge high from all this and grinned manically at her handy work.

Bo just muffed out a whimper in defeat. She knew she was in trouble since she could no longer use her charm or thrall powers. She was totally naked and defenseless and it was turning her on to no end.

Tamsin then decreed mischievously, "NOW, remember the time you made me crest while driving? Let's see if we can top that ok?"

Tamsin took out her phone and propped it up on the head rests, camera facing Bo. She then went to work on Bo but whispered into her awaiting ear, "Now Bo, make it a good performance. After all, I need to post this on this new invention called the internet IF you don't perform. Now come for me, HARD."

The very real threat of Tamsin recording her and sharing it made her loins burn hot, but try as she might, Tamsin kept backing her off from her peak at the last moment.

Bo trashed against her restraints brutally and made muffled yells of complaint every time Tamsin backed off. She was both in heaven and hell. She loved all of Tamsin's moves working her body, but hated it when she couldn't crest. Even when Bo tried to sneak it in, the bond they shared told Tamsin what she was really feeling.

Finally after 30 minutes have being kept at peak, the sweaty succubus, was no long yelling but begging and whining for release through her gag. Tamsin knew the Bo could not take much more and was at hear highest precipice ever.

"Gods love the splash pool here, but all good things but come to an end, but only have 1 demand to make me the happiest Valkyrie around. The most AWESOME one ever, so says your DAD," Tamsin said gloating radiantly with her finger inside of Bo's sex in a slow rhythmic motion.

She slowed down a little to back Bo off her peak, but enough to let Bo know she was in control.

Bo so rabid in lust, but since Tamsin trained her so well, she got one of her cuffs off. And immediately yanked off her gag then cuffed Tamsin's wrist which had her fingers ravaging her sex.

Tamsin was caught off guard and admonished in a growl, "Boooooo, you're making me VERY VERY unhappy now. Do you like you're Valkyrie unhappy?"

Tamsin did have to admit that, Bo did have some talent and loved Bo innocent expression.

"Oppps sorry Tamtam, but now that we're bonded officially, can be make decisions together like a real couple? No need to dominate me, ok?" Bo cooed out and frowned backing off her high much to her dismay.

'Wow, succubus had talent.' Tamsin brooded, but huffed out in defeat. "FINE." Tamsin was about to get the key and undo it and even pick it but Bo yanked at it and kissed Tamsin.

"Please just tell me what you need to be happy and I am sure WE can work it out," Bo pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "No need to demand."

Tamsin just gave up but hated to admit that she had hedonistic desires too but her glance darted away. She hated to admit she needed it.

Bo just gently brought up her hand and stroked Tamsin's cheek. "I love you. Please ask me what you need and I will move heaven and earth to fulfill it."

Tamsin just hugged Bo and admitted, "I don't need to be released from the thrall Bo. I WANT to give it to you to show how committed I am to this relationship."

"No Tammy. No," Bo adamantly stated pushing back cupping Tamsin's chin to see eye to eye. "I need to release it NOW. You and Lauren are friends now and I know you have enough will power to stop from hurting her. She is your SISTER and Arin's future girlfriend. I want you. ALL of you Tamsin."

Tamsin just melted, she love Bo's idealistic thoughts but she wanted to do it for another reason.

She hesitantly responded, "I… I need you to have a fail-safe in case I get carried away on what I am about to ask of you."

Bo thought about this but knew Tamsin wouldn't consciously try to hurt her ever but it did occur to her that Tamsin loved to dominate her but how so? What could Tamsin possibly want that would necessitate the need to have the thrall effect still in place?

Bo just flared her brows but asked with curiosity, "What is it Tamsin?"

Tamsin jerked her head away but Bo's hand no longer being cuffed to the car door, sat up and kissed Tamsin on the cheek, and then on her lips.

Bo didn't use her thrall and didn't even use her wiles, but soon the bonded lovers were locked in gentle but passionate kisses.

"Please, it can only make us stronger if you tell me," Bo whispered seductively nipping one of Tamsin's lobes.

"Ahhhh," Tamsin huffed out. "OK … OK… please my goddess, stop." Tamsin wanted to tell her without being coerced into it.

Bo just smiled knowingly and gave her a little space just holding Tamsin's hand.

"I want you … to submit to me … emmmm sexually. No questions asked," Tamsin hesitantly blurted out biting her lip at the end.

"Sure. But do you promise to be good to me? … NO scratch that. I love you and I put no conditions on it Tammy," Bo corrected herself.

"Even emmm," Tamsin scrunched her face, "if I asked you to go the rest of the evening …."

Tamsin darted her glace away again quickly getting a little red in the face at what she was asking for.

Bo just nodded and smiled. She knew what Tamsin wanted but was patient.

Tamsin showed a little guilt but Bo stroked her hand but decided to help break up the tension when she sang out a line from a song the best she could, "If it makes you happy, then it can't be that baaaaaaaaad."

Tamsin never heard Bo sing before it was awful and immediately burst out laughing but turned away to stifle it so as not hurt Bo's feelings.

"Why?" Bo asked innocently, "Do you want me to sing another line? I'm sure I can oblige."

Tamsin put her free index finger on Bo's lips still giggling then it transitioned to the warmest of smiles, "PLEASE no more. I think you should make that one of your offensive attacks on the battle field."

"Wow Tamtam, I didn't know that was one of my succubus powers," Bo replied sarcastically kissing Tamsin's index finger before the Valkyrie took it away, "So, before I sing another line…."

"I want you to go the rest of the evening and night with me at Lauren's without a stitch of clothing," Tamsin finally rushed out to prevent Bo from singing again but Tamsin also found it really cute.

Bo didn't hesitate since she knew Tamsin was going to reconsider her request otherwise so she just replied simply, "Done. Do you want your succubus Barbie to have any accessories on?"

Bo felt through the link that Tamsin wanted more and took in a deep breath, pretending to get ready to sing another line.

Tamsin just rushed out, "no… no… ok … ok …. I didn't mean now but later you can wear a dagger… and … and… your badge….ok? Just… DON'T SING. I mean it. DON'T."

"Done. Do you have a key word or phrase to let me know that you want me, your bonded partner and GODDESS of the new order, to submit and surrender to your depraved desires?" Bo smirked.

"Emmmmm," Tamsin looked up, "how about 'sexy underwire'?"

"Oh. Nice. Sure thing Tammy. And how does this relate to keeping the thrall?" Bo circled back around. She kind of knew why but wanted to verify.

"Bo. I love you above all else," Tamsin stroked Bo's cheek with her free hand, "I…. I may get carried away … and you are my bonded partner and goddess. I need to give you a way to regain control if I go too far and I promise not to gag you again. You have a reputation to uphold and it may not be the right time or place where I force you to drop your clothes and make you do depraved acts at my command."

Bo just packed Tamsin on the lips, "I know you would consider the right time and place so I don't blow my cover right?"

"Oh course. Duh," Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Like right now only the core family and people that know what you look like naked are here. And although I will parade you everywhere, trust that I will help you avoid people like Trick. I really don't want to be written out of existence…. Well I could say your clothes fell off by accident," Tamsin rubbed her chin scrunching her face.

"Oh that IS evil Tammy. But do you realize that this will cause me to dominate you later, maybe torture you sexually, and even threaten to use the thrall? Maybe even use the thrall to make you fulfill my depraved fantasies concerning my bad cruel Valkyrie?" Bo replied with a maniacal grin.

"I know and I accept. I know if you use the thrall against me, you have a loving reason why. But I still need you to have that control. I don't fully trust myself Bo," Tamsin solemnly stated in a frown.

"*I* do. So can we lift the thrall and I can just have a key phrase as well. Like…." Bo just looked up briefly then continued, "Angelic Demon"

"Nope," Tamsin stood fast. "Let's go with it for now OK? If it doesn't work, down the line we can always do what you suggested. HOWEVER, be prepared for me to be REALLY evil and not follow through with what you ask."

Bo rolled her eyes and just admitted in defeat, "OK Tammy but we are revisiting this next month."

"FINE succu-tits." Tamsin clicked and removed her hand from her side of the cuffs adroitly without keys. "By the way, for being a BAD succubus and setting yourself free, no cresting until tonight."

Bo just frowned.

Tamsin just sang out, "Sexy underwire. OK no cresting until I say so which could be DAYS from now."

"Ohhhh!" Bo huffed out in disappointment, "You BAD BAD EVIL Valkyrie."

Tamsin stared her down and raised her brow expectantly.

Bo immediately changed her tune and with faux happiness and gleeful replied, "Yes mistress."

"GOOD."

Tamsin and Bo stepped out of the truck and at the same time Kara and Jason stepped out of theirs a couple cars away.

Kara was fixing her dress and pulling at it so it hung right. Jason was brushing off his slacks.

"Hey Jason, Kara," Bo waved holding on to Tamsin's arm approaching the steps to the main entrance.

"Special Agent Dennis," Jason replied just nodding to her formally.

"So," Tamsin scrunched her face toward Jason, "did the suspension system in your car hold up to the stress test 'cus ours is a little springy now."

Kara just cackled, "Well it WAS ok when we started the test. Don't know about now."

Jason just chuckled, "It's ok, I'll switch cars with Chica later. She always complains about the suspension on her truck being too stiff."

They walked up the steps all with the biggest of smiles as Kara thought out to Tamsin, 'I love that Bo wears Destiny so well on her inner thigh. Hey and I never knew that Bo was a special agent with the 39th.'

Tamsin grinned and though back passing a couple of Lauren's sentried security team at the top of the platform before they opened door, 'Yep.'

Kara kissed Jason on the cheek and he blushed.

Tamsin found it odd that Kara was going out of her way to keep Jason happy. It probably had to do with the seer's premonition. Kara was nice enough to give him a hero's treatment.

NICE.

It was never and Kara's make up or like her, but it was comforting to know that at least Kara was now living her life too, Tamsin mused. She could have just resigned to drink and wallow away. Tamsin didn't give her enough credit. Kara was stronger than she expected.

'So did that succubus forget anything in back your truck?' Kara thought in the middle of Jason stopping to kiss her deeply in the arch way.

Bo and Tamsin just held hands and walked into the main foyer with a spring in both of their steps.

'Like what?' Tamsin just coyly replied. But Bo after sniffing the air, all of a sudden jerked Tamsin and almost fled to the kitchen.

"Ohhhh, I smell fresh backed cinnamon buns! Come on SOLDIER, you've gotta try it fresh." Bo exclaimed excited.

"Calm down Succ-tits," Tamsin stated being dragged by an excited succubus through the spring loaded double doors. "It's called FOOD."

Bo ran then paused at a tray that was being carried out to guest but her eyes went wide and yanked Tamsin to one that was piping hot.

"Gods Bo. You act like you've never had desert before. It's called a cinnamon bun with CRAP loads of sugar on top. You can get them at any mall and if you really had to, you can bake it at home premade from the frozen food section in the grocery stores," Tamsin rolled her eyes.

'You haven't noticed? She's NAKED with the exception of those 2 items I just mentioned.' Kara cackled but continued a little frustrated. 'FUCK! Jason is getting ideas! He's feeling me up between the slit in my skirt!'

Bo just asked the chef in a normal manner, "Hey can I get a bun for both of us?"

"Sure," the chef replied with a smile and he pulled out 2 small plates and forks and used a metal spatula to transfer the still steaming hot buns onto them.

'Well, I shredded all her clothes in the truck and not only that. She's my little slave for now. Bo, the Goddess of the new order bows to ME.' Tamsin boasted back to Kara.

'OH shit! I killed his snake a couple times already this hour alone and it's …ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Entering my cave AGAIN! Gods…. Forgot he pocketed my thong ….. Gods he doing me standing in the archway! PUNISH that succubus for being a bad influence! Oh gods… gods… the security team can see us!... gods no! Valhalla be kiiiiiiind!'

'What Kara can't dish it out anymore old maid,' Tamsin clicked and smirked and took a bite of the bun from her fork.

'Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! Sooooooooo screwed.'

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and taking a bite of her cinnamon bun immediately after. 'YES you are Kara.'

Bo just took her bite and just leaned again the wall with her plate and fork and relaxed like she was in a hot tub. "Oh god Tammy. This is Lauren's specialty and when it's fresh it's the best."

"Oh wow," Tamsin stated with genuine surprise pointing to the bun with her fork. "This is REALLY good."

"Told ya' so. Hi," Bo waved happily to a girl with an empty tray who was actually part of the security team judging by her uniform underneath her full length apron. It was really nice that everyone chipped in. It was just odd to Bo that she had a Semiauto on her. "You're Naomi right?"

The dark haired and olive skinned girl stopped and smiled trying to keep her eyes on Bo's face and her expression neutral, "Yes it is, Ms. Dennis."

"Bo. Just call me Bo. Do you have whip cream here?" Bo requested.

'Nooooooooooooo undressing meeeeeeeeeee!' Kara's voice popped into Tamsin's head.

"Sure," the frizzy haired brown eyed girl responded briskly walking to the wall fridge and getting out a bottle. She handed it to Bo and she was quick to say thanks.

Tamsin however mid chew had a thought that she just couldn't pass up and latched onto Naomi's arm gently.

"Naomi, I need a HUGE favor," Tamsin whispered. "You have a back prep area with several metal tables right?"

Naomi nodded, "There are a couple people there still preparing other deserts, but I believe a couple are free."

"Can I … emm get one to use in 5 minutes? I also need towels spread on it most of the length with a tray small of these buns, the bun topping in a baker's bag WARM, cherries, whip cream… and… ummmm," Tamsin did know what else she wanted looking up to the ceiling.

"Hot fudge warm and the same with caramel…. Pineapple chunks, strawberry slices," Naomi completed but she transitioned to a mischievous smirk.

Tamsin's face lit up with gratitude but formally said for all to hear, "Yup. Thank you Naomi."

'Ahhhh fuck naked. Shit he knows how to work me,' Kara rushed back to Tamsin through the link.

Naomi quickly skittered off.

'Prude,' Tamsin communicated back.

'Not.. OH MY GODS … tongue defiling my portal to Valhallaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Not a prude bitch. Just don't … fuck yea… yea yea… liking being the only one nude! Nobody dominates a ME in public. Not even heroes.'

'Prude.'

'FUCK YOU!'

'Emmmmmm I'm not the one being effed over.'

'I *HATE*… REALLY Despise you Tamsin! You're fracking EVIL! No… no.. Nooooooooooo! No don't suck my arch! Jasonnnnnnnnnnnnnn!'

'If the shoe fits.'

Bo just continued like it was an ordinary day taking another big bite with her fork, "Mmmmmm. Tammy, this is HEAVEN."

"Yep," Tamsin stated pecking Bo on the lips.

Bo took another bit of her bun and put it between her teeth and brought Tamsin into a kiss.

Tamsin loved that Bo was so romantic took the piece with their lips meeting one another for a deeper, more sensual kiss.

'He's and animal! OMG! Elder Grizzal and Jessica just passed by! Gods Jason down working my tunnel of love and my sunflowers were out in full bloom in the wide open desert! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Gotta stop. No one dominates a 3rd order…. fuuuuck… yea! There… there!'

'Is he your hero or PERSONAL hero?' Tamsin knew she was close.

'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!'

'Then you submit. It's our way,' Tamsin thought back still in the deep kiss with Bo. In actuality, Tamsin didn't know if that yes was because of what Jason was doing to ravage her or if she was responding to Tamsin.

'I *HATE* you! Noooo gods… no! PLEASE… Jason STOP! Stoooooop. Not in front of everyone. I yield to NO ONE. No.. can't stop from… Ahhhhhhhh! Gods no! Gods have mercy!' Kara leaked back to Tamsin.

'Pop goes the weasel,' Tamsin sang back to Kara and broke the kiss with Bo and brought her into a tight hug.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Kara screeched over the link to Tamsin and just kept going like she was being killed slowly. Tamsin and Bo also heard it too since they could hear Kara even through the double doors.

Tamsin just smirked. By Kara holding out it made things much worse for her and she just crested for what seemed like minutes.

"Bo, you are a bad … bad succubus. Kara is blaming you for getting Jason all riled up and doing her right in front of the main entrance," Tamsin whispered in her ear each still holding a plate.

Bo just shrugged innocently breaking the hug, "Oh? You mean me? Little baby Fae succubus? What did I do?"

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, "Gods Bo. I love you. Sometimes I think you are more evil that I am. Hey. Ya wanna see the next set of deserts they are making in back?"

"Oh? LOVE to my Valkyrie. Take me to your leader!" Bo announced and both set their plates down on the island.

Bo took a huge gamble but trusted her Valkyrie 100 percent. She knew she was walking around naked, but she just played it like nothing was out of the ordinary and it worked. Had she tried to cover up, everyone she passed would then have taken notice in a good or bad way depending how one looked at it. Bo still didn't know who she was going to run in to though, but so far it was just security and kitchen staff.

Tamsin took Bo's hand and they strolled to the back prep area with stainless steel tables in rows.

Only 2 out of the 6 were in use and Naomi was putting the table linens on her work area Tamsin noted but otherwise everything else was done.

Bo just casually approached a heavy set man nearest to her and it looked like he was making an ornate, multi layered parfait in a flower shaped mold. He was in an apron too but it was apparent he too was part of the security team and rightfully so. He was built like a brick house and also had a semiauto.

He looked look up at Bo and Tamsin briefly and paused at Bo, but immediately went back to work not saying a word.

Bo just draped her arm over Tamsin's shoulder while pointing to the desert with her other and noted excitedly, "Oh! Oh! Not as sweet but really really good TamTam. I can't wait."

"Oh I know I can't either," Tamsin just huffed out a laugh as Naomi on the far side of the room nodded to her to signal preparations were ready and showed her a box of cuffs out of view of Bo surreptitiously, then closed the box and left.

Oh wow, Tamsin thought to herself. Naomi thought of everything. I'll guess I'll have to thank her later.

Tamsin walked hand in hand with Bo to another table with a thin chef making a more complex parfait. She was really creative and it looked like she was a master chef looking at her outfit. She nodded to them both keeping on task.

Bo saw a slight tinge of jealousy coming off her aura after gazing briefly at her form. Bo just put her hand on Samantha's upper arm and stated with admiration, "I wish I could make this. You are very talented Samantha."

Samantha glowed at the comment and Bo knew at least she solved the jealousy issue to some extent.

'Hey sis. Know somewhere I can get cuffs, blindfolds whips and chains in this place? Need to show Jason why you don't mess with a Valkyrie,' Kara inquired using the link.

'Talk to Naomi. She set me up really good,' Tamsin gloated.

'Like the girl who is holding the tray of cinnabuns? Frizzy haired with a dark tan completion? Small nickel plated penny plinker holstered on back right?'

'Yep. Tell her I sent you.'

'On it. Thanks sister, I appreciate you looking out for me.'

That was really out of character for Kara. She was thankful Tamsin brooded.

Tamsin then led Bo over to her just setup table and Bo looked confused.

"So," Bo paused at the table that looked it over like it had most items for a parfait but it was spread with table linens most of the way. Bo flared her brows and asked offhandedly, "I wonder what desert is being made here?"

Tamsin loved how Bo just fell into her traps. For a sex demon, she was supposed to be able to see what depraved things she wanted to do.

Tamsin grinned mischievously from ear to ear and just put her arms around Bo low from behind and whispered, "It's setup for SUCCUBUS Parfait, and I'm the chef."

Tamsin locked her hand together and her grip was low enough across her pelvis that she was able to extend and index finger to stoke Bo's slit lightly.

Bo's jaw just dropped open in shock and arousal. She didn't know Tamsin was able to set this up so fast AND she didn't see it coming. She was Tamsin's slave at the moment and running around naked was already making her loins burn red hot. No way was she going to do this as well she thought.

Bo held her best poker face and just purred, "Oh Tammy. You shouldn't have. REALLY."

Bo resisted but all of a sudden Tamsin was flicking her finger the length of her sex digging the trench deeper and she was having issues thinking but huskily mentioned, "Bad Valkyrie. Oh my…. What will you do to me? I am already serving you my Valkyrie in my birthday suit. I, your goddess, thinks this can be done another time."

Tamsin just snickered, "I am Chef SEXY UNDERWIRE, and I am asking you nicely to lie on this table and blind fold yourself."

Bo hesitated and was slow to comply.

"Be a good succubus, and I won't cuff you," Tamsin offered opening the box of cuffs to show Bo, "and if you are really good, I'll let you crest today."

Bo found herself willing forced into sweet torturous submission and just squeaked out, "Enjoy this my bonded extremely EVIL Valkyrie because the next desert is Whipped Valkyrie with a cherry on top. WHIPPED Valkyrie."

Tamsin just scrunched her face and helped Bo up on the table warning, "Now Bo. Promise to be good or else I will cuff you to this table spread eagle and cart you out with the rest of the deserts into the reception area."

"You wouldn't DARE!" Bo challenged with modicum of bravado.

"Mighty brave words from a rapidly horny succubus exposed in public and one that will never come. Unless you fulfill all my most wicked whims." Tamsin quipped but added.

"By the way, do you really want to find out? What will Trick say? And Arin? Wow," Tamsin challenged dangling the cuffs in front of a now prostate Bo.

Bo just gave in and just meekly stated then pouted, "Yes my mistress. Please be gentle. I'm just a babe Fae."

"Blind fold," Tamsin sang with a click.

Bo donned on the large folded make shift napkin over her eyes and a pout but deep down she loved Tamsin driving and the expectation alone was driving her mad.

She lay down blind on a somewhat cold hard table. The table linens did little to dampen it.

The effect on Bo was immediate since her tips became hard and her temple ached to be defiled.

Tamsin just waited and waited but barely touched Bo's tips and Bo just jerked in sheer wanton abandonment.

Bo had no idea what to do but hold onto the table to dear life. Not only did she not crest earlier, her body was now hyposensitized, even to the slightest touch.

Tamsin gently asked within less than an inch from Bo's ear, "Spread em, like butter. And most of all, stay still or else the cuffs come out."

Bo complied but she squeaked in pleasure when Tamsin licked her lobe with a quick flick as she was pulling back.

Tamsin planted small kissed on Bo lips who hungrily leant in but Tamsin teased and pulled back.

Bo just grunted out in disappointment and Tamsin just pushed Bo back into the table and just ordered sternly, "I said don't move or else the cuffs come out."

"God I hate you Tamtam," Bo sneered in disappointment.

Tamsin then proceeded to taken a strawberry slice and gently running it down Bo's neck to her slit barely touching her skin. She made sure it was painfully slow and Bo bit her lip and looked away holding the sides of the table with strain apparent smeared across her face.

She danced the strawberry at Bo's clear cut field for minutes on end until Bo's hips gyrated involuntarily. Tamsin made sure to get close to her arch but not touch it.

Bo was so mind wiped trying to get her Valkyrie to touch her and make her crest that before she knew it her hips were rocking hard.

Tamsin growled but caught a glimpse of Naomi and motioned her to come to her.

Without a word, Tamsin quietly handed her a set of cuffs who went to the head of the table and Tamsin was already at the foot. She too grabbed some cuffs.

Bo bucked her hips hard this time and Tamsin gratuitously sucked Bo' covered pearl but used plenty of tongue which caused Bo to nearly crest by the onslaught of ecstasy.

Before she knew it, her arms and legs were each restrained on a leg of the table. "Noooooooooooooo," Bo mewed out in defeat.

Tamsin fist bumped Naomi and she slid out of the way and left the room although the chefs at the other tables were still going in and out.

"Told ya so," Tamsin clicked. "Now time for my masterpiece," Tamsin huffed out a laugh reaching for the frosting bag.

Bo knew she was dead in the water and she had no choice but to submit to Tamsin. She did want to command Tamsin to release her or chi suck her from a distance, but she loved and respected Tamsin enough to trust her 100 percent.

Tamsin loved toying with Bo and beating her at her own game but most of all, Bo was right. Tamsin did get a high on knocking the Goddess of the new order down a couple pegs every now and then. To make it memorable, Tamsin snapped a couple photos of Bo ensure she had before and after photos.

Mia and Kendra stayed at the party but sat in back to discuss logistics at the 39th. Arin was playing fetch with Dyson in back along with Lauren to keep an eye out.

Kendra also noted that Kenzi and Hale surreptitious snuck out and headed to the stairs to the rooms.

In addition, Dimitri had already left for the burning cypress clan while Jessica and Grizzal sat with one another engaged in casual conversation. They were both leaders in a way so it looked like were being diplomatic towards each other, sometimes laughing at stories of years long since gone.

Kendra gave Mia a summary of all the cases at the 39th, its setup, and reporting structure. She was impressed that Mia knew the protocol on dealing with Fae related cases although precinct 101 didn't border any Fae populated areas. That didn't mean that it never happened however.

Kendra observed that Mia had taken off her jacket and undid her top button on her blouse. She only had defensive weapons on her after all. No Glock on her back and she was wearing flats which meant she had no other place to 'stow her gear' but still wondered if she had something inner thigh.

Mia did her best to work with Kendra. She kind of empathized with Kendra's situation and Mia surmised that Kendra was just burnt out. Not only that, Mia could see that the stress began to take a toll on her noting slight strain across her features and her eyes were slightly blood shot with small bags forming underneath them.

They still did have unaddressed deep seated issues with another but both Mia and Kendra were working to bridge the gap.

"Mia, you seem to know a lot about the Fae for trying to fit into a human only region," Kendra formally stated leaning back in her chair relaxed.

"Well, how can I not? Grizzal kept telling and reading me these fairy tales when I was a kid, then elaborating them to where they seemed so real. He even quizzed me on them. He made it fun for me and my parents just thought that Grizzal just teaching me a lot about mythology. Little did I know, he was teaching me about the Fae world through what I thought were fictitious stories and fables. I guess he did to help me make sense of the world if I ever did run into Fae kind." Mia reminisced.

"Did you ever believe it back then?" Kendra asked curiously.

"Yea of course and we had so much fun playing find the 'non-human' in crowds." Mia chuckled.

"Were you right most of the time?" Kendra raised a brown curiously.

"Surprisingly, yes, most of the time. I was even able to tell to a degree what specie they supposedly were," Mia smirked. "By the time my adoptive parents passed, Grizzal taught me about the Fae world. It was like a dream come true. I knew deep down his stories were on the up and up. However, I kind of made a life in human world, so that is where I stayed."

Kendra just huffed out a laugh and shook her head, "Well for me, my intro to the Fae world was like a shock. I thought I was living in a horror movie."

There was then some tense silence that loomed over them.

Both Kendra and Mia were exchanging small talk on purpose. They both needed to work together so that the transfer of power would be seamless. But since they despised one another on a personal level, this was needed to connect.

Kendra made the first move.

"Hey, I can give you all the case files electronically if you want. You may want more backup on some of these cases," Kendra offered changing tact. She immediately knew how that sounded since she always criticized Mia's tactical skills so she added, "Even I need more backup and before I had Dyson and the 39th if I really pushed it. Alex and Drake are good, but sometimes, you need a little more."

Mia thought that was nice of Kendra to rephrase what she said. At least they were trying to get along. After a moment passed Mia added, "I would have used my team, but first they have no idea of the Fae world and the 2 people on my team that do, are needed to lead the team after I depart. Also they are too far away. I will need Drake's unabridged file as well as Alex's."

"Done," Kendra stated formally.

They both got up and walked into the hall leaving the party which was winding down behind. There was a very tense silence and Kendra was about to say her farewells but Mia turned around abruptly to face Kendra and asked, "Kendra? Do you know what my real call sign is?"

'SHIT. Not good,' Kendra thought to herself. She knew Mia was given another de facto call sign and it was partly due to Kendra calling her that in public. It got so bad that Mia responded to both call signs interchangeably. She knew how much she hated it and rubbed it in but not directly to her face.

"Yes. It's Harbinger," Kendra let out coolly as Mia stepped into her personal space.

"No. What's the one YOU gave me," Mia trembled with hints of hate in her voice.

Kendra backed up and knew where this was headed. Mia was just about to unload on her, right here, right now. Did she deserve it? Probably, but avoiding it was a lot easier.

Kendra just stammered backing up once more since Mia was advancing on her, "I don't recall."

Mia then yelled, "So now you get a chance to rub it salt on my wound in PERSON you bitch but NOW look who's the fucking coward!" Mia was bubbling over with anger.

Kendra never saw Mia mad before and wanted to push her out of her space but she had to face the music and murmured softly standing toe to toe with each other, "Queen of diamonds. Mia I'm terribly sorry. I was stupid of me."

"No you're NOT!" Mia exclaimed. "You believe it deep down!"

"It doesn't matter what I think Mia, nor should it," Kendra tried to calm her down but Mia just shook her head and challenged.

"I fucking have to live in your shadow all the time and I despise it!" Mia yelled pushing Kendra.

Kendra wanted to kick her ass since no one touches her like that, but just exclaimed loudly, "And I have to live in YOURS!"

"Don't give that BS line Kendra! No amount of awards I get, no amount of training and even my now perfect service record won't save me from others outside of my team from doubting my leadership and tactical ability! You just gotta fucking be like a Monday morning Quarterback and just comment on how SHITTY I do my job after each op."

"Oh shit, well STOP dropping your clothes all the time! I've gotta live up to your fucking body you flaunt around. Now it seems that women who look anywhere near attractive on the force or any job for that matter must be willing to prance around almost nude for the job. FUCK the right people, and just be a pretty face to have it made. So I have to down play and hide my assets all the time since guys keep mentally undressing me! I can't even work out at the precinct gym without looking like I'm a parcel of meat to all the guys! Oh and let's not fucking cover the fact that you fell right into the stereotype where only our bra size is the true measure of what you are worth when applying for any job!" Kendra nearly yelled vehemently in Mia's face.

"You fucking cunt!" Mia pushed her back lightly, "You think that I posed for the magazines just to flash my tits and ass to get guys to notice me and get promoted!"

"Yeeeeeeeees!" Kendra pushed her back, tired of just beating around the bush.

"Fuck you! Stop assuming you asshole!" Mia voice dripped with distain. "The hundred and first was about 5 years ago in one of the MOST dangerous regions riddled with gang violence and was a hub for human trafficking not to even mention a corrupt local political system. Like you, I did what I had to do to survive and do the right thing. I needed to keep the division FUNDED."

Kendra just huffed out a laugh of disbelief, "Ask for a larger budget, fund raise, there are other…."

Mia just went off, "There you go! Assuming again. FUND RAISE from the poorest of the poor. I don't think so. Were you listening to me?! My CO QUIT and his boss too. We were being starved of funding on PURPOSE. The gangs had ties into local politics. We can't DO our job if we don't have the right tools! Some punk kids had better hardware than we did and people were dropping like flies on my team. I got promoted because NO ONE wanted it. It was a death sentence."

Kendra was running out of ammo and this wasn't good but pulled out and ace, "You slept with the crooked Mayor! You were at his beckon call! I was one of the people drafted by IA (internal affairs) to follow you. God dammit! You made NO qualms about being attached to him. You even fucked him at a pool party in front of other powerful politicians! You disgust me. You whored yourself…."

Mia cut her off and passing security teams were pausing to make sure everything was ok, "And I did it for the better good, you IDIOT! I was his fucking bimbo to get close enough to him and his corrupt cronies. Then I planted a virus on his laptop, computer, tablet and phone to feed me intel. I fucked him and his friend's brains out so they would trust me. I went on trips with him to lavish island resorts, cavorted in orgies, even arrested some of the low level scum targets that betrayed him. UNTIL he asked me to start causing problems on my own team. THEN he went too far. You participated in the bust that happened where you got fed crap loads of irrefutable intel from someone within the force. It was ME and me alone you fucking moron!"

'Oh SHIT,' Kendra realized, Mia may have been the unknown snitch that took down almost every single corrupt politician and even people in IA and the police force. The scandal not only rocked the 101st district, but the ripple effects were even felt far beyond that since it revealed an expansive corrupt network. Mia was disciplined but no data was amassed on her to get her removed from her position. This operation was originally thought to be anonymously fed by a group of people spread throughout the force, but this was a mighty tall tale and Kendra needed to make sure.

"Then give me your authentication code." Kendra demanded. She worked in IA long enough to know that is how they kept in contact with and verified their Cis (confidential informants). This however was a loaded question. For this informant was special, you needed something else to complete the authentication.

Mia then asked, "I can't without the cypher key."

Kendra was one of the rare people that had access to the CIs identification and authentication method. After all she created it but by the sheer fact that Mia asked for it told her that she was at least involved. "Gamma six three one Delta."

Mia just looked up in thought for a second then replied balling up her fist, "Romeo four three niner Foxtrot"

Shock and surprise registered on Kendra's face. Mia really did her own sting operation and whored herself to not only get in to be a plant, but to stay funded and alive. This thought was rudely interrupted when Mia slapped her across the face so hard that Kendra almost ran into the wall.

Naomi ran in acted quickly had her baton extended and held Mia back.

Mia just ignored her and just yelled at Kendra who just recovered but coolly decided not to attack. Kendra had no weapons or armor but she was still extremely deadly.

"We were ON the same fucking TEAM! We're SWAT remember but NO you didn't even give me the time of day. Where the FUCK were you! Out of all the people, I thought you, a woman in my field, would at least LISTEN to me," Mia push back against Naomi although still being held back.

"Why didn't you tell your story the IA team AFTER the bust!" Kendra grunted and tried to not go ballistic on her.

"YEA I tried, but nooooo, thanks to you, my reputation proceeded me! Your rumors spread about me. The pictures which got leaked from IA sealed my fate and when I told them it was me that was the CI, they just stared at my chest and dismissed me. Slapped me on the wrist and told me what I was lucky to have a job. I ASKED them to give me that challenge and response you just did to me, but no. Jackson and his IA team took ALL the credit. So fuck you! You weren't there! You just disappeared and patted yourself on the back for a job well done. Now it's too little too late! I now gotta clean up your shit! YOUR SHIT!" Mia pushed Naomi off of her and just mentioned to her, "I'm done here."

Mia just walked briskly away upset. She knew who Kendra was at the time, she was a Sargent in the SWAT team and was a quick rising star at the 69th under Eric's leadership. Kendra participated in the arrests that followed and now she knew that Kendra was the one that could have really helped her back then. It hurt her to know that Kendra passed judgement on her already back then and never returned her multiple emails.

Kendra just calmly walked to her room and packed her things. Could she have been that wrong about Mia all along? It looked like it, but the statement that kept bugging her was that she was never there for her. It was wrong of her to just cast her out without hearing her side but she was also under orders to not engage her from the IA team since she was being investigated.

It didn't take long but at a whim, she pulled out her laptop and looked up the Mia's case files. All of them, which included her intel. Whatever it took, if she wronged her directly or indirectly, then it was incumbent upon her to make it right again or at the very least do everything in her power to do so.

Tamsin decorated Bo to the point where she herself couldn't help but to devour her. Bo was still bare for the most part but tasty treats and topping were put all over Bo's most intimate parts.

Through the application alone, Bo almost crested but since she was restrained, had no way to satisfy her deep desires. She was tingling all over knowing that kitchen staff was still there and the veiled threat that Tamsin could wheel her out into public view.

"God TamTam. Plllllllllllllllllllleasssse," Bo begged thrashing against her restraints.

"Yummy," Tamsin licked her lips and seductively bent down to lick Bo's nude tummy and as slow as molasses made her way to Bo's breasts covered in a make shift micro bikini frosting top with whip cream and a cherries.

Bo started to glow red with Tamsin tongue licking her just under her breast and then grunted out in a low voice, "Oh my god Tammy! Please… I need to come! PLEEEEEEEEASE!"

Tamsin felt Bo's sheer power and she knew Bo was trying her best to keep it under control. She flicked her tongue to knock off the cherry one of her tips and then the other.

"Nooooo…" Bo grunted in her lower alter ego voice, "I can't control…"

Tamsin was about to make Bo crest but in a flash, Bo broke all of her restraints. Some just melted away and others she broke with sheer herculean brute strength. Before Tamsin could do anything, Bo sat up and reached out with cat like reflexes to Tamsin and grabbed her by the neck to choke her.

The other 2 chefs working in the back approached one with an expanded baton ran up quickly but they were dismissed when Bo waved her hand at them and they flew away from her into the opposite wall and were knocked unconscious.

Tamsin was taken by surprise and tried to disarm or subdue Bo, but Bo's strength in this state was unstoppable. Try as she might she was stuck.

Bo spoke up raging mad in her lower octave voice, "I DARE you defile me! It was I that resurrected you from DEATH and it will be I that will dispatch you!"

Tamsin was having issues breathing but hoarsely said, "Such a romantic Bo. Didn't know you cared."

It was the wrong move as Bo tightened her grip, "Your humor escapes me but YOU won't. Why shouldn't I kill you now. All I see is a human, with limited powers. A former Valkyrie that has done nothing but to undermine my father. MY FATHER and god Odin! I saved you so that the one you know as Bo Dennis, that weak and frail carrier of my godly soul would survive until I take my rightful place upon the throne. Now you're just a mindless thrall to a succubus and pleasure servant."

Bo spat on the floor in distain.

Tamsin knew this was no longer the time to make snide remarks barely able to breath as she croaked out, "Bo. Please. I love you. Don't do this, we're bonded."

Bo just bellowed out and laughed maniacally, "She can hear you but can't do anything about it right now. She lost all her will power to suppress me with your blatant and willful desecration of me. I was to be paired up to one of the MOST wisest and powerful of Valkyries and it WAS NOT you HUMAN. You were a means to an end and your time of usefulness to me is now at an end."

Bo tightened her grip more and Tamsin could no longer talk.

Tamsin tried to do something to snap Bo out of it and pleaded with her eyes as her life was being squeezed out of her. She just needed to tell her something and in a last ditch effort used the Valkyrie link.

She had no idea if the bond had developed to that point where Bo could at least hear her like the young Arin, but it was crucial that Bo heard her never the less.

'Bo this isn't your fault. I am holding you to your promise to me. REMEMBER. No matter what happens MOVE FORWARD.'

'I love you.'

What of begging Bo to come to her senses? Ask her to fight to keep Odin's demon inside her under control?

Tamsin knew deep down that Bo, the succubus who she was bonded and now married to, would fight tooth and nail for her, so asking her to fight harder would only increase her guilt no matter the outcome.

Tamsin smirked at death and ….

* * *

A/N: The chapter title 'Just Desserts' in its simplest form talks about the Valkubus back room kitchen tryst (the early part) BUT ALSO 'Just Desserts' is an expression that means, 'something that is deserved or merited.'

In this case, it applies to the Kendra and Mia argument in addition.

Anyone dying (no pun intended) to know what happens next? Talk to me.


	58. Not As They Seem

Kendra found herself hastily checking, and rechecking Mia, and the IA bust of the century. Her hands moved so fast across her laptop that it had issues keeping up with her.

She got extremely frustrated the more she dug into the completed case file as everything lined up.  The file was abridged and even with the information she gathered all the signs pointed to Mia.

Kendra then accessed the unbridged version, due to her new access to the Fae databases. No matter what she did, or how deep she had to dig to find even a hint of doubt that Mia was a lone wolf and confidential informant, she found none.

Jackson, the lead of the IA investigations, brought no informants forward, and the ones that said they were involved, proved to have no involvement by any means since the information that was collected refuted their claims.

The case was closed with kudos to the IA team, which then in turn received national coverage.  Mia was then casted as a corrupt accomplice, and a slut.  No matter how much she proclaimed her innocence, no one, not even Kendra, believed her.

It hurt Kendra to know that she was in the wrong, not only that, but she actively contributed to Mia’s demise. 

“How could I have been so wrong?” Kendra shook her head, closing her laptop, disgusted at herself.

“Eric loved me for my strong sense of justice. That occurred even before he was taken away from me, and here I am actively participating in slandering her good name.  Fuck me!” Kendra thought to herself, resting her forehead on the hard table.

She knew she had to face Mia again and live up to her mistake. With that, she rushed out of her room with Dyson prancing beside her. 

She walked quickly down the steps, about to use her radio, when she forgot that she wasn’t in her full gear; but flagged down Naomi who was carrying a tray of food.

“Hey Naomi, have you seen Mia… Captain Tate?  Has she left the compound?” she spat out in a hurry.

Naomi took a moment to think and was about to say something, instead she talked into her radio using her free hand and asked, “All teams, need to know status and location of Captain Tate.”

“Her car is still here if that helps,” Naomi offered with a shrug.

Kendra was relieved, well sort of.  She was still trying to figure out what to say, while remaining confused about why Mia was still ok with helping her with her predicament, after all the malicious things she did to malign her.  What was Mia’s real motive?  What did Grizzal say to her to make her change her mind and transfer?

Naomi’s radio squawked loudly for all to hear, “Captain Tate was last seen going into the pool area about 10 minutes ago.”

“Thanks Naomi,” Kendra said as she waved and strode away briskly to the pool to see if Mia was still there. When she finally reached it, no one was there, so she proceeded to the hot tub area, and got the same result.  Dyson however, whined at some doors that lead to a hall, which housed a couple of saunas.

“Salamat, Aking Lobo, (Thank you, my wolf)” Kendra caught up, then bent down and hugged him.

Kendra, now knowing where Mia was, changed her approach to a more stealthy way; roaming the hall where there were only one out of two saunas that seemed to be in use.  Mia probably came here directly after she calmed down, since her clothes and weapons from earlier today were in a neat pile on the table.

Kendra noted glancing over the weapons, that she really did only have defensive weapons, until she spied under her bra and blouse, a thigh holster for a small caliber firearm.

“Sneaky bitch,” Kendra whispered to Dyson with a mischievous smile.  The holster was empty and patting the pile of clothing, the firearm wasn’t in there.

“SHIT, Mia is armed.  I COULD use her taser, but that would show a lack to trust,” Kendra thought as she slowly crept up to the small square window built into the sauna door.

Before she could look in however, she heard Mia on the other side of the door grunt out in a high pitch, “DYSON!  Ugggggh!”

Kendra’s jaw dropped.  Was she detected?  No.  It was the sound of someone in the throes of passion and lust.

“FUCK… oh god I’m, I’m gonna cum!” Mia could be heard squeaking out.

Kendra finally peered quickly into the window, and Mia’s eyes were closed tightly as she was furiously pleasuring herself.  Her towel was fully open as one hand worked her breasts, while the other was prodding her nether regions.

Kendra quickly put her back against the door to make sure she was out of sight, and whispered to Dyson with a coy grin plastered on her face.

“Looks like you have a secret admirer D-man.”

 Dyson just tilted his head at the door and then looked to Kendra acting befuddled in a way.

“Dyson!.... Ahhhh  You’re so fucking lucky!”

Kendra didn’t know how to take this.  This didn’t make sense.  Mia didn’t know Dyson until she was asked by Grizzal to safe guard him a couple days ago. 

Did Dyson cheat on her?  No.  It can’t be since he came after her and rescued her from the awangs.

In any case, Kendra and Dyson needed to take their leave since this was probably a moment where Mia wanted to be alone.

She began to tip toe away stealthily when she heard Mia almost scream, “I SAW HER FIRST!  Ahhhh!”

“God I want that tight little Asian body of hers.”

“Kendraaaaaaaaaaa!  You’re so fucking hot.  I want to ravage that fucking nubile body! God… I’m … Uggg… I’m cumming!  Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Kendra’s jaw dropped open to the sound of Mia cresting brutally as she beat her free hand on what sounded like the bench.

Kendra had the premise all wrong she realized in those couple of short sentences.

Mia, Kendra deduced, was still willing to work things out with her since Mia had a crush on her.  All of this even after all of the things she did to ruin her career. 

‘Oh crap.’

“Ahhhhh, god!  Kendra!......  Fuuuuuck!” the door reverberated with the sound of Mia finally winding down.

Kendra was frozen.  She now had no idea how to approach Mia now.  At least now, Mia was probably not going to draw her weapon on her but it was also bad since Kendra was dedicated to Dyson not to mention she didn’t play on the same play ground as Mia did.

‘OMG’ was all Kendra kept thinking outside the door looking down to the floor to figure out her next move.

In the end, Kendra decided to leave and regroup.

Tamsin was about to pass out, then all of a sudden, Bo’s red glowing alter ego let her go.

Tamsin stumbled back a few steps catching her breath thinking that Bo somehow managed to get her alter ego under control, but to her surprise, the red glowing Bo just calmly sat at the edge of the table.

“Bo?” Tamsin questioned tilting her head curiously.

“No, it is still I,” Bo decreed in her lower octave voice.  “Your god and vessel of Odin’s power.”

“Oooook,” Tamsin stated with a click and a smirk, “Isn’t it past your bed time?”

“Humor.  I have none.  Sit with me.  We need to come to more equitable terms since I am also a part of Bo,” Bo stated calmly.

Tamsin hesitated.

“NOW VALKYRIE!  You swore fealty to me in addition to the bond we share,” Bo ordered impatiently.

Tamsin walked to ‘Bo’ hesitantly and knew what she said was about right.  Tamsin had to love BOTH sides of Bo, but she just concentrated on the succubus side in error.

“I’m not going to hurt you further frail mortal,” Bo droned out still in her red state noting the reluctance.

“How does she command such a stubborn being?!  Gods I don’t have all day,” Bo stated with urgency.

Tamsin knew that the red Bo was using too way much power in this state and needed to reload on chi.  She knew that if she took her time, her Bo might come back.

The red glowing Bo rolled her eyes, “Fine!  I will use NICE and COMMONER language to suite your dialect.”

Bo just looked down and shook her head, then looked at Tamsin with an actual genuine smile and murmured, “Tamsin, can you sit with me so we can talk as bonded partners, please?”

Red Bo knew she was running low, but also sensed that Kara, a full Valkyrie, was nearby.  Pulling chi from Tamsin would not be wise since she didn’t have enough chi for her.  Not only that, but the real Bo inside was railing against her for even hurting Tasmin.  Bo was only a couple minutes away from regaining control.

‘Kara, come to the back kitchen NOW.  I need your chi!’

‘Bo?  How… wait… Bo as in red goddess Bo?’

‘Uggggh!  Kara, I need to talk to Tamsin and work things out with her but I can’t do it when the succubus is in control.  Do it now!’ Bo thought out in anger.

Tamsin sat down next to Bo but kept her space and just smirked.

Bo’s red aura glowed hotter as she got mad, then she spat out to Tamsin, “Does swearing fealty and being bonded mean NOTHING to any of you? Kara is questioning ME now, she’s lucky I don’t wish her dead.  This perturbs me to no end!”

“Maybe because last time you tried to suck her dry and kill her on her last life?” Tamsin scrunched her face.  “It does put a dampener on things though.”

“I will not suck her dry Tamsin,” Bo stated in a low voiced growl, “I mean neither of you harm.  How dare you question me!?  I only wish to talk since it seems I am stuck with you Tamsin….Kara too!  Bo heard you over the link, but she couldn’t respond, she did warn me, and that if I hurt you, or any more of you, she will make it her life’s mission to rid me from her body forever, and we both know she doesn’t jest, and I’m not the gambling type.”

Just then Kara’s voice popped into Tamsin’s head, ‘emmmm Tamsin, you ok?  I just got a message…’

Tamsin then cut in, and blurted out over the link, ‘I’m OK.  Just come here NOW and fill Bo up, she’s not gonna hurt either of us.  Just DO IT.’

‘K, gotta let Jason cool off anyway.  Gimme a couple secs.’

“Hey, she’s on her way and will be here in less than 2 shakes of a lamb’s tail… ummmm goddess of the…. Ummmm…,” Tamsin was at a loss for words on how to address Bo’s demon.

Bo just replied raising her voice agitated even more as she corrected her, “The goddess of the new order.  Supreme and one true goddess to the throne in Valhalla and the 9 realms, BUT……for brevity, I will accept ‘my goddess’ from any of you.”

“Wow, and I thought the title of the ‘Missing Valkyrie’ was way too long,” Tasmin clicked just as Kara ran in glancing to the passed out chefs, in a standard white robe adorning her body.

“Sarcasm, you, and this earthly realm, will probably fall to pieces without it,” Bo grumbled, as Kara briskly walked up and looked unsure of what to do.

Tamsin rectified this, and thought out quickly, “TREAT her like Odin and kneel.”

Kara didn’t comment, and knelt before Bo.

Bo immediately pulled her chi, then stopped abruptly after she had enough to keep going. She then decreed, “You’re chi isn’t really stronger, but it is richer since the last time I’ve tasted it. I need clothing, give me your robe Kara.”

There was a slight hesitance again from Kara, while Tamsin sat back snickering.

Red Bo, again switched to commoner language, “Kara, I’m naked with the exception of all this sugary coating, can I use your robe so I can talk with Tamsin one on one, Please?  Ummmm unless you are naked under your robe, but it doesn’t seem like it.”

Kara just crispy responded, “Of course…”

‘MY GODDESS’, Tamsin helped out using the link once again.

“My goddess,” Kara completed, revealing that she had on a tight, shiny, black dominatrix top, showing plenty of cleavage, and matching short shorts.

Bo ignored it standing up, and letting Kara put the robe on her. 

“Thank you Kara,” Bo smiled, then followed up, “To show I am not a tyrant, please attend to the 2 in the corner, they should be fine. After that, you may return to your hero.”

Kara was just about to leave, when Bo interjected, “Wait, Jason’s soul is not bound to our worlds when he leaves his frail human form, the seer’s premonition may be correct, but in any case, his soul, since he is agnostic, will just disappear into nothingness. Is that what you want for him?”

Kara shot Bo a shocked glance. She just didn’t want to face the truth, that in the line of duty, he could just be gone like that.  When one considered that seers premonition, it was almost certain.

“N… No,” Kara stammered out.

“In this state, I have the power of Odin to grant him passage to the hall, but it is up to you. Jason has a high standard to achieve. Do you think he has met it?” Bo’s stated.

Kara looked away, it was actually a hard question.  Jason did his job, his way.  That was, of course, wild, and sometimes flying by the seam of his pants, not to mention, he did stretch the law a lot, but stayed within the spirit to the law.  Even though he excelled in his field, it was still no match for any hero in the sanctuary.

“No,” Kara locked her eyes back on Bo and exhaled in defeat, but an idea came to her.  “My goddess, if he were to fall in defense of you during the Sea of Fae, will this deed alone make him worthy?”

Bo followed up, “Do you love him?  Think carefully, because there may come a time where he will still be in the hall, and you will be on another plane when you pass this final veil.”

Her goddess Bo, Kara mused, was asking her to consider what Jason really meant to her, but they were so young in their relationship.  Sure she rolled in the hay with other humans before they passed on, but they meant nothing to her.  She was only concerned about herself, and her own selfish desires back then.  Bo was asking her now what Jason meant to her, and maybe do what was best for him.  Did she love him?  This was something she never thought she had to answer.  She didn’t even know what love really was.  All she knew was that out of all the humans and Fae, he, for some odd reason, matched her well.  They cared for one another, and it occurred to her that if Jason did leave before her, she would be deeply saddened.

Kara finally looked up at Bo, and realized that she just knelt before her once more.  She meekly stated, “I don’t know my goddess, all I know, is that I do care for this human.  I care not what my fate is, but I implore you to allow his soul into the hall, if and only if, he falls in battle under your banner.”

Bo challenged, “So you would request of me to save your hero even at the price of your ability to be reborn?”

Kara did want her lives back, but being free to serve the old code, and Valhalla gave her a new lease on life, one she realized she was now finally living.

Without hesitation, Kara replied with a dead serious stare to the goddess of the new order, “Eternal life belongs to those that live in the present, I have lived long enough my goddess.  Tamsin is correct that for our lives to have any meaning, it has to have an alpha and omega.”

Tamsin was flattered.  She never knew that Kara followed her ramblings.  Apparently, Kara decided to adopt what she learned but the quote about eternal life was from someone else, but she forgot who.

Bo smirked, “You quoted the philosopher Wittgenstein, but do you truly believe it?”

“I didn’t know what it really meant until I lost my ability to be reborn.  Please grant my wish.  I ask nothing for myself in exchange, if that is the cost that must be paid,” Kara concluded bowing her head in reverence.

This floored Tamsin as well.  Kara was selfless and humble.  This was no act.  Could Kara LOVE?  Tamsin didn’t know, but this was a promising that she COULD. 

Bo cracked at slight smile and closed her eyes briefly, “It is done, now go.  Tamsin and I have much to discuss.”

Kara smiled and got up just in time, for one of the chefs awoke with a groan.  She departed quickly to make sure they were ok, and keep the area clear as well.

Tamsin bit her tongue and saw these events unfold.  This monster, as Bo termed it, was not a god of absolutes who ruled with fear after all.  It just looked like it from first glance because this part of her was only invoked when the shit hit the fan.

Bo was the first to address Tamsin as Kara was helping the 2 chefs up and out of the room.

“Tamsin, the succubus you know as Bo wouldn’t understand this but I tested your loyalty to me just now.  It is said that you know who someone really is in the most desperate of moments, or in their darkest hour.  You had a dagger, and a gun, that could have saved your soul, but you refused to use it.  WHY?” Bo demanded.

“Because love demands that you forgive, trust without fault, compromise, and if necessary sacrifice.  Love is unconditional, and is the only absolute I strive for,” Tamsin sat and swung her legs, since she hopped up on the table to get a seat with Bo.

Bo just smiled, “So you trust that Bo will be a good leader when she takes the throne?”

Tamsin never thought about it but replied, “I know she will be better than what we have, but that won’t matter if she doesn’t accept it.”

Bo huffed out a laugh, “Tamsin, when Odin passes, his power will be mine, and I will be able to sustain this existence for an eternity, would you be by my side, with unequivocal dedication?”

Tamsin frowned.  She never considered that she would live long enough to see that.  She darted her glace away deep in thought.

“SPEAK your mind ‘Missing Valkyrie,’” Bo requested firmly.

“Please don’t do that,” Tamsin blurted out sincerely.

“Why?  I can command, with Odin’s power which can take a life, and give a life too, with the succubus side of me.  No one will dare challenge me and my Valkyrie army.  I will it and it will be done, by my hand, or by my loyal subjects,” Bo challenged.

Tamsin had no idea how to respond, but stammered out, “My goddess, we … Valkyries are not machines … with…. with machine hearts, and machine minds.  We feel…..  But our logic has turned us callus. The laws beyond the old code has conditioned us to turn a blind eye to our ethics, and actions.  Now we wallow in misery, suffering…. Suffering a horrid cursed life.  A breathing entity with no soul.  Greed filled our hearts as a result; to fill a bottomless void, and with it came unquenchable misery.  It poisoned our souls.  We can travel anywhere, but instead we look inward to our selfish desires.  We can’t live a life and agony, and we can’t be sisters if we are selfish above all else.  There is enough love and compassion for us all, and Bo taught me that.  It’s enough that we can be the great race we once were, and strive to achieve much more.”

Bo looked down, and considered this, but Tamsin continued, “Odin, your father, did the wrong things, but for the right reasons.  He knew that ruling by an iron fist would only lead to his demise, like the Sword of Damocles, constantly hovering above him.  He had to watch his back all the time.  Freya did better, but the plethora of laws she instated were a strait jacket, and we needed some measure of freedom.  Odin knew that neither he, nor Freya, had the values to move the hearts and minds of their vast Valkyrie armies.  He imprisoned Isabeau, your mother, and made her impregnate with a child, so that not only will him/her have the power to give life, but it would give something no god has ever had, love, kindness, compassion, and empathy.  Bo… my Bo, can connect with everyone on a personal, and emotional level.  Please let her rule post Odin.  There will be a time and a place for you, where raw power and might is warranted.”

Bo stepped back as if this revelation was shocking to her.

After she pursed her lips, Bo decreeded, “I will think about it. Odin was correct, you are the wisest of all Valkryies.  Give me time……. Please.”

Tamsin just nodded.  There was nothing else she felt she could say to change red Bo’s mind.

Bo briefly closed her eyes and then in a hushed tone said, “You’ve been honest with me throughout this ordeal.  I have put the succubus Bo to sleep for a short time while we have a couple minutes left.  She can’t hear us nor will she realize a lapse in memory.  Is there anything you want to ask me about your Bo?  Maybe something that Bo would not normally reveal to you unless directly asked?”

Tamsin thought about it and just replied, “No.  She tells me everything….. WAIT.  So I can ask you anything about Bo’s deepest secrets and desires and you will tell me outright, with no sugar coating?”  Tamsin then raised an eye brown in curiosity.

Bo just nodded solemnly in response.

A maniacal grin appeared on her face and asked, “And she won’t ever know how I found out?”

Bo nodded again with a tight grin.

“Ohhhh.  This is too good to be true,” Tamsin huffed out a laugh and rubbed her hands together. 

“OK.  How do I compare to all her other lovers?”  Tamsin quickly slapped her hands on top of Bo’s shoulders forgetting she was talking to a god and not a good friend.

“You have made her a better Fae.  She loves all, but you captured her heart.  All the others didn’t even come close.  In terms of sex, you have unlocked several of her deepest desires already.  Lauren was too gentle and conservative in this respect, and Dyson was too rough and possessive.  You run the gamut of conservative and rough. You also fulfill her depraved desire to be dominated.  She puts up a good front as a leader to everyone else, even Kenzi to an extent, but is willing to show her vulnerable side, all of it, to you only.  She wants you to drive sometimes since she tires out like a human,” Bo mentioned without emotion.

“So SEVERAL of her desires.  Which am I missing?  I thought I was about to make her crest and scream like a banshee before you took over,” Tamsin scrunched her face.

“Need lessons on Succubus 101 Valkyrie?  To make Bo crest harder, not only do you keep her near peak like you did for a time until she is almost driven mad, but push her over the edge on purpose with everything you got WITHOUT giving her the permission to do so.  You just order her not to crest all the while, as she descends the spiral stairs in hapless wanton pleasure. All the while, in vain, trying not to.  The guilt, and amplified pleasure will bring her to new heights, not only that, but she will submit to you again due to that guilt,” Bo stated bluntly.

“Oh shit.  Thank you!  Bo is gonna owe me so badly and will be my love slave FOREVER!” Tamsin hugged the red Bo but separated quickly as she cleared her throat.

“OK… OK,” Tamsin glanced to the ceiling thinking of the next question, “So tell me her most wicked fantasy that she dare not tell anyone else including me, for fear of embarrassment, or that that I will go through with it?”

Bo darted her glance down in deep thought, and chuckled, “There are so many.  She wants an all out multi-person orgy in general, but she also wants a more normal, human, monogamous relationship.  I’ll tell you what, Bo has an online diary stored on the cloud that she tells no one about, it includes these fantasies.  It is for her eyes only, and she is too insecure about her thoughts, to let anyone know much about it, much less share it.  She will allow you, if you, albeit reluctantly, request it, and no one else.  Not even Kenzi will get access.  There was even a passage in there, where she wrote a time ago when she came home badly injured in the dead of night ready to ravage Kenzi in her sleep; already sucking her nipples and teasing her sex surreptitiously to get her ready, but luckily for her Dyson showed up on time to let her feed.”

“Ohhhhhhhh… the black mail material!” Tasmin squeaked out clasping her hands together with glee.  “OK.  So SPILL THE BEANS NOW!  Errr, I mean please let me know where this is my goddess, and it’s passcode?”

Bo just smirked and relayed, “My secure diary dot com.  Login is “Missionary cow girl Bo sixty nine, and the current passcode is, “I heart ripping Tamsin’s clothes off exclamation point,” one word, all caps.  It changes every 90 days, but Bo writes it down in her physical diary which she has in her top dresser drawer, the one you found on the last page. Oh, it also needs her finger print from either index finger, dual factor authentication.”

“WOW.  Thanks,” Tamsin scrunched her face.  “Is there a number one fantasy?”

“Yes actually.  Ever since she got the velvet blue strapless dress, complete with matching arm length gloves, and tiara for the wedding of Derrick and Erica. After a tour of the reception, and agenda, she’s been fantasizing about you stripping her, and making her crest, with only the flowers in the slots of the railing of the mezzanine to cover her nude lower form, all while the crowd danced in her honor on the dance floor below.  One variant has Lauren showing up, and helping you divest her of her dress, as you kneel out of sight, and use the hilt of destiny on her…. ummmm… you get the gist.  Even one other variant has Lauren taking your pictures post crest, like you were in some prom, but Bo’s dress and undergarments were in the frame discarded to the side, on the ground.  The only things she did have on, in all the fantasies, where the gloves, high heels, and tiara.  She just added this more generalized entry in her diary, BUT I just gave you all the details,” Bo chucked manically. 

“Young Fae these days, you just never know what perverted, and lascivious desire they think about,” Bo shook her head.

“Oh MY GODS… I mean,” Tamsin squeaked out excitedly like a dream come true holding her hands over her heart.  “Thank you my goddess.  Umm... ummm can we talk again…. If I bring you out during one of our escapades?”

Bo just sighed, “I suppose.”

“Emmm how will I know it is you?” Tamsin scrunched her face.

“You will know it is me when I talk about your Bo in the third person, ALSO if you observe, Bo is still in control when she is glowing red, but if there are small red tendrils arching out every now and then, it is I,” Bo announced.

“OK… and if I want you to put Bo to sleep without her knowing…. Emmmmmm can we have a code word or phrase?” Tamsin squinted knowing she was asking a lot.

“FINE.  Since you are so stubborn, and hate titles, address me as, ‘goddess of the new order, supreme, and the one true goddess to the throne in Valhalla, and the 9 realms’ when you want me to put Bo to sleep.  Will that do?  My chi is running low, I need to take some of yours now, I mean …. Please?” Bo grumbled.

Tamsin didn’t hesitate.  Bo’s demon was actually quite accommodating.  They kissed, and Bo pulled what she needed, then broke the kiss.

“Hey,” Tamsin remembered, “You said that you … or... emmm… my succubus saw the future in the hall battling Odin.  What premonitions do you have of it as it pertains to the Sea of Fae, and you taking the throne?”

Bo just responded, “I let Bo control my powers, and knowledge at that time.  I stepped back since I don’t wish to fight my father. That, and your succubus is extremely possessive of you.  When that occurs, I let Bo be the goddess she should be. That way, if she had managed to kill him, that blood would be on her hands not mine.”

“Wait, so what about the time in the hall with Sir Wallace? Was it you that was driving?”

“No, when Bo said she couldn’t stop, she thought it was me, but it was her own personal anger, and resentment, that took over.  I did not interfere, since this was a question dealing in the arena of love, and didn’t deal with the throne.  Deep down, Bo wanted to kill Sir Wallace for touching you.  Her anger, and lust for vengeance, just overwhelmed her rational side, which she automatically acted upon.  You however, were able to calm those emotions with just words, where she was then able to regain control.”

“But, she could have destabilized the hall if she did kill Sir Wallace, and make it collapse; and with it Valhalla,” Tamsin rebutted knowing with was pushing the goddess of the new order.

Bo just spat out, flustered and at her wits end, with an eye roll, “GODS, I’m not fucking perfect OK?!  I didn’t think that far ahead, had I known the real cost, I would’ve done something like, make her faint.  I’m powerful, and maybe even omnipotent, but not perfect.  Live with it Valkyrie!”

Bo crossed her arms over her chest and turned partly away from Tamsin plopping back down to sit next to Tamsin again disgruntled.

“No problem, I can live with that,” Tamsin smiled, reached over, and stroked Bo’s hand affectionately. 

The goddess inside of Bo, the vessel which carried Odin’s essence admitted fault, and that helped a lot.  It meant that she was still willing to listen to her.  It also meant that if Odin did transfer his power to Bo, his essence which lived in her now, would not be a repeat of the past.  This was comforting.  The trick was, she just wanted her Bo to be in control most of the time.  Tamsin wanted the ‘commoner’, and baby Fae that seemed to be able to connect with everyone.

“Thank you my goddess of the 9 realms,” Tamsin stated sincerely.

Bo turned, and registered shock on her face, since she was called by her correct title.

“So about your premonitions?” Tamsin guided stroking Bo’s back to calm her even more.

“I share Odin’s visions but from my perspective.  I saw the start to the battle, in what looked like a wide alley and a semi industrial area.  Fae from several species were there, sasquatches, ogres, elves, trolls, amazon hunters, wizards, and witches; to name a few.  I saw them approach me and Kenzi from a far, and that is all.  As for the throne, I saw Freya kneeling before me along with all her orders,” Bo rattled off.

“Was I there in any of them?” Tamsin asked, trying to at least see if she was by her side when Bo took the throne.

“I didn’t see you in any, BUT that doesn’t mean you weren’t there.  You may have been out of my field of vision at the time,” Bo qualified.

“Thanks,” Tamsin looked away disappointed.  She knew from the seer that she was with Bo during the Sea of Fae attack, but nothing pointed to the fact that she survived it.

“I wish I could give you more Tamsin.  May I wake your succubus up now?” Bo asked to which Tamsin nodded.

Tamsin knew that she needed to continue the conversation from where she last left off. She then, formally stated, kneeling down once more, “My goddess, please let my succubus Bo rule when she comes to power.  You are correct, and most wise.  My bond, and fealty should extend to you as well.  I am sorry for the oversight, please forgive me.  I will be by your side until whatever end, if you grant my wish.  Please?”

“If I willingly give your succubus dominion over me, I will never be seen again unless there is a great battle,” Bo replied.

“I will talk to you again from time to time, you have my word,” Tamsin winked.

Bo just chuckled, and Tamsin looked to the ground, and bowed in reverence.  She had nothing else to say that could change her mind.

Tamsin cringed for the response.  She knew she was pushing a demigod, but she fell in love with her succubus, and not the goddess of the 9 realms, even though they inhabited the same person.

The silence was deafening, as Bo walked quietly up to her, and stroked Tamsin’s cheek.

Bo uttered one word in her normal voice, “Granted.”

Tamsin shot Bo a glance from her kneeling position.  Bo was using her normal voice, and was no longer glowing.  A smile of satisfaction, and pride beamed off her face.

Tamsin had no idea what to say, and was stunned, she actually got what she wanted.

Bo was extremely proud of Tamsin.  She thought she knew Tamsin when they first met, as being shallow, and self-centered, but more and more, Tamsin kept surprising her as being more than capable of love, and wise beyond all her lifetimes.  In addition, she managed to make it so she was in control practically all the time, and not Odin’s essence.

Bo gingerly, and silently took Tamsin by the hand, and made her rise. Then they shared a deep, and heated kiss that lasted several minutes.

They yearned for more of each other, and Bo sensed this. Bo proceeded to take Tamsin’s hand, leading her up the stairs, and to their room.

Bo slowly, and gently, removed all of Tamsin’s clothes, and led her to the bathroom. She softly cooed in Tamsin’s ear, “You never cease to amaze me. You tamed my heart. The heart of an insatiable succubus, to the point where I only truly love you. You guided your all powerful goddess patiently, and never judged. Now, you essentially told my alter ego, a goddess with Odin’s power, to bend to your will.”

Tamsin bit her lower lip at this confession, as she stood naked before her succubus.

Bo then peeled off her robe, and let it join the messy pile on the floor.

“God Tamsin, what are you?” Bo asked Tamsin rhetorically. “If you can do all that, you must be a goddess in your own right.”

Bo started the shower, and guided her Valkyrie in, finally joining her in a hug, then tip toed slightly so her lips were next to her ear.

Bo whispered to Tamsin, barely audible over the pitter patter of the jets of water coming from the shower head, wetting them.

“I yield to no one Tammy, I’m too stubborn.  I’m the unaligned succubus, goddess of the new order but….. what you just did, told me….”

Bo brought her lips closer to Tamsin’s ear, and closed her eyes while speaking in a softer voice, “I must yield to you, you are powerful… more powerful than me……  you ARE my goddess and … and, please let me worship you now.”

Bo broke the hug, and Tamsin’s cheeks turned bright red.

Tamsin didn’t feel worthy, and saw Bo turn around to get the soap and sponge.  Tamsin knew why Bo turned around. Tamsin mused that Bo always felt like she was in control, and the one holding the power, but Bo just admitted that maybe the roles were wrong.  Bo never admitted that seriously like she just did, and that must have dinged her ego a bit. All the other times, Bo was fantasy roll playing.

Tamsin just blurted out holding her shoulders from behind.  “No Bo.  Don’t say that… I… I deserve no…”

Mid-sentence Bo dropped the slippery soap, and Tamsin just thought, “God I want Bo to bend over and take her time picking it up.”

The rest of Tamsin words trailed off when Bo bent over seductively, wagging her firm asset, taking her time picking up the soap.  It was leaving nothing to the imagination, and it turned Tamsin on; who took a huge gulp at the sight.

Bo, then just continued to lather Tamsin up.

Tamsin relaxed thinking, “Fuck she’s so hot, I want her to peak in front of me solo, while lathering herself up.”

Bo felt oddly connected to Tamsin, and the more she listened to the link, the more she could sense what Tamsin wanted; couple that with her ability to read Tamsin’s aura, made her a mind reader.

Bo kissed her Valkyrie all over, worshiping every part of her as she concluded rising her off. 

Tamsin loved Bo’s affection, and craved for more.  She still felt unworthy of being elevated to goddess status, but accepted it just this once. 

Tamsin was toweling off outside the shower, while Bo soaked in the streams of hot water, with an open shower curtain, when she seductively stated, “Sit down my goddess, and get ready for the show.  May I reach the stars for you?”

All Tamsin could do was nod.  She had no idea how Bo knew what she wanted, but Bo was right on target.  She was mesmerized, and transfixed with her eyes on Bo as she lathered up as well. Bo then brought herself up slowly, making sure Tamsin saw everything with her alluring succubus wiles.  Tamsin also heard Bo’s verbal pleas on how much Bo wanted her.

Bo had so much pent up lust for her Valkyrie, since she was unable to crest all day, that she screamed, and shrieked loudly, bordering a Valkyrie war cry.  She had no idea what she said but whatever it was turned Tamsin on even more.  Bo ended up losing her balance, but Tamsin caught her and carried her off to bed.

Tamsin wanted Bo so badly. Even though Bo was soaking wet, she ravaged Bo, even in the mist of the succubus calming down from a high.

No more words were exchanged; nor were they needed.

Neither dominated over the other, they instead both took turns pleasing each other; both touching the skies several times until sheer exhaustion overtook them.

Tamsin was barely able to keep her eyes open, but confessed softly to Bo, “I love you Bo.”

“I love you too Tamsin,” Bo solemnly stated hugging her close with the last of her energy.

Both closed their eyes, and drifted quickly off to a much needed blissful sleep.

Kendra put a note on Mia’s car door, and left her a text message.  It requested her to wait, and meet up in a couple hours.  She didn’t want Mia to leave like this, since they still needed to work together, as Mia was to cover for her.

Kendra’s next stop was to find Tamsin, while firing off more text messages to her.

Tamsin was still in a deep sleep, tangled up with her succubus, when she heard her phone’s text message notification go off.  The notification sound, however, was different when it came from Bo, Arin, or Kendra.

She untangled herself slowly, and gently from Bo, and stumbled to the pile of clothes in the bathroom.  Picking up the phone, she found the message from Kendra and read:

‘Terminator.  Need to leave 2nite b4 tribunal; but need to talk to u now.’

‘K. Meet me outside of my rm?’

Tamsin picked up, then put on Bo’s robe. Just as she tied it shut, there was a small gentle knock at the door. 

Tamsin opened the door, and stepped into the hall.

Kendra had no idea what to ask.

Tamsin sensed Kendra’s nervousness, and knew something was amiss. She spoke up first out of concern.

“Kendra, are you ok?”

“Yes… I mean no……. yes, Dyson and I are fine…. Same status….. I need … shit… this is really odd, and fracked up of me to ask… crap Tamsin… Nevermind,” Kendra stammered. She was about to walk away, but Tamsin put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, and calm her down.

“If you need me to join you in wiping Fae species’ off the map, I’m game,” Tamsin scrunched her face to break up the mounting tension.

Kendra just giggled with Dyson gracefully prancing up the steps to sit next to her.

“Hey sister, come on just tell me.  If it’s something in my power to give, I will see what I can do.  Even if I can’t, I won’t judge you.  K?” Tamsin mentioned in all seriousness.

“Remember the time we talked enroute to secure the banks?” Kendra meekly asked.

“Emmm how can I not.  You tore me a new one,” Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

“No not that conversation.  The one where we got descriptive about Bo, and you clarified my boundaries concerning her,” Kendra confessed around the topic.

“OK,” Tamsin said showing no emotion, but knew where Kendra as headed.  She told Kendra that if she fell in bed with Bo, it was ok with her.  WHY?

Tamsin then added, “Nothing has changed.  Do you need Bo to mentor you on how to keep Dyson emmmmm… extremely happy?”

“Yes,” Kendra blurted out with her cheeks feeling red hot.

“Done, but Bo may be a little tired from me owning her a short time ago.  I’ll fill her in, and send her to your room in 15, ok?” Tamsin patted her upper arm, and was turning to sneak back into her room, but Kendra stopped her, grabbing a hold of her forearm.

Kendra dropped the other shoe exhaling sharply, “I… I need her to also teach me on how to seduce another person…. A woman…. Shit Tamsin… I feel like I’m on drugs.”

Tamsin raised a brow, still partly turned to the door but inquired, “Who?”

Kendra darted her glance away biting her bottom lip.

“Never mind sister.  I trust you.  Let me get …” Tamsin murmured.

Kendra just uttered quickly letting the cat out of the bag, “Mia.”

Tamsin knew not to push it and just concluded, “Bo will be by your room in 15.”  She slid into her room, and Kendra walked off down the hall with Dyson faithfully trailing behind.

‘Holy Shit,’ was Tamsin’s thought; rousing Bo with a deep kiss.  Not only was Kendra not into other women, but Kendra was also more conservative when it came to relationship pairings.  Something must have happened since it was common knowledge that Kendra and Mia were mortal enemies.

Bo felt her Valkyrie kiss her and pulled chi from her.  After they broke, Bo found that Tamsin was on the edge of the bed looking at her longingly. 

“Hey you,” Bo smirked.

“Hey,” Tamsin sang out.

“So what are we doing today brain?” Bo smirked.

“Well I DID just take over the world, and I wasn’t even trying that hard, BUT as much as I want to do it again, Kendra needs your help ASAP.”

Kendra paced, and paced in her room.  Minutes seemed like hours, and finally a light knock sounded at her door.

She opened it hesitantly.

“Hey Kendra,” Bo smiled in her usual perky manner.

Kendra looked to the floor, stepping back from the door, to let her in, but searching introspectively if she should reconsider what she was about to do now.  This affected everything down the line, and could possibly derail her monogamous relationship with Dyson.

Bo entered, and sensed the conflict within the normally confident Kendra, and twirled around keeping the atmosphere light and freeing. “Let’s just TALK first, then we can see if more is needed.”

Kendra closed the door, and locked it, nodding quickly.

Hale was out of breath, nude in bed, as Kenzi wiped her mouth, and rose up from between his legs.  Her hair was damp, as beads of sweat still dotted her naked body.

“Whoa, you recharge faster than the minutes on my prepaid burner phone Buck-O!” Kenzi mentioned while cuddling next to Hale.

Hale laughed, “Well little momma, with all the Ash business, it’s hard to squeeze you in.”

“Well, I seem to squeeze in JUST fine under your desk.  I MUST say, you make better decisions during impromptu meetings, when someone LIKE ME, has got you by the balls,” Kenzi laughed.

Hale snickered as well stroking her back, “So true Kenzi.  You got some serious smooth moves.”

“Well you gotta quit summoning me, with that siren voice of yours.  I look like a freaking zombie on my way to you… like you did just now.  HELLO, I was in the middle of a shower!”  Kenzi slapped Hale’s arm playfully, “DON’T mess with a well-connected, Russian comrade.”

“Well there is no siren song for you to undress, so that is the best I could do.  Hey, and I seem to remember that you willingly paid your respects to my Ash of the southern district anyway,” Hale rebutted with a broad grin.

“YEA, ‘cus last time I left you hanging, LITERALLY, before a meeting, you used your voice to summon me in the middle of changing for the pool. If I don’t keep the king of the down south happy, I’ll have to pay my respects at a more inconvenient time,” Kenzi confessed. 

“THAT was a classic, since you roamed the halls with only a thong on,” Hale chuckled.

Kenzi slapped his arm again, but harder making Hale yelp, “NOT FUNNY! I have the power to make people disappear!”

Hale just kept laughing, and just added, “I’m not that dumb.  I’m the Ash remember?  Kitsunes don’t have that power.”

Kenzi grabbed Hale’s southern member, and squeezed hard at the tip, and growled out in a playful warning, “It’s not a Fae power, I know Russian people, that know people, who know people, that make people disappear without a trace.”

“OK… OK, you win little mama,” Hale announced, rubbing her back to get her to let go.

“Good, ‘cus I’d hate to do that to someone who gives me such great perks,” Kenzi smiled resting her head under his chin.

There was a tense silence, and Hale addressed it asking, “Kenzi, Do you take any stock in what the seer said?”

Kenzi didn’t look up, and shrugged; she then said, “Meh.”

“Look, I’m serous here, you and Bo against an army of Fae,” Hale stated firmly.

Kenzi propped her head to lock onto Hale’s expression, and he was in no way joking.

She reassured, “Look, there ain’t nothing Bo, and I can’t handle.  She’s a god remember, and not to mention my bad ass Kitsune skillz.”

“Kenzi, your powers are fading, and even at your apex, you’ll still need more to take on that many,” Hale pressed.

Kenzi looked down, and didn’t respond, he was right. 

“Bo and I will think of something.  Tamsin and Kendra are probably working on a solution too, so no worries, OK?” Kenzi chirped in faux bravado.

“OK,” Hale smiled, and reached over the bed to his bag.

They were both sitting up in bed now as Hale pulled out, and revealed a small pendant, on a thin gold chain.  The pendant had a simple dark brown opaque gem that looked like a standard earth mineral.

“This is a good luck charm I had made for you,” Hale asserted putting the pendant around her neck. 

“OMG, it’s beautiful,” Kenzi stammered out in awe since it was simplistic, but it was still a thing to behold as it did glimmer, and shine, even in the low light of the room.

“PLEASE Kenzi, wear this at all times, ok?” Hale requested.

“It’s just a good luck charm?” Kenzi inquired.

“Yup, but the gem itself has been in the Santiago family for as long as I can remember,” Hale explained.

“OK, I’ll do it, but it competes with the engagement ring. I’ve already gotten wardrobe coordination issues with the one already,” Kenzi smirked.

Hale laughed rolling on top of Kenzi.

Kenzi was lost in an ocean of pleasure, as Hale made love to her.

It didn’t take long for Kenzi to reach the summit again, and proclaim how much she loved her siren.


	59. Your Move

Kendra sat at a small, round, table in the room, with Bo patiently listening; sitting just opposite of her.

Bo, Kendra knew, was really her competition, but not only did Kendra need Bo’s advice, the lines of who were her enemies, or friends were blurred to hell.  Her mind was numb, as she hid her face from Bo, and the world behind her hands, hunched over with her elbows on the table.

Bo observed the exasperated human at her wits end.  She was frozen with no clear direction, and unsure of where to go.  Bo was also keenly aware, that Kendra didn’t have any weapons on her either, which was a first, because Bo knew that Kendra required that extra edge when dealing with Fae, which included her.  In a roundabout way, Bo was actually flattered that Kendra asked her for help, since it meant that she was a friend.

Kendra tried her best to relay how badly she wronged Mia, all the way, to messing up with not committing to Dyson earlier.  She lamented on how she was a self-centered, control freak that didn’t know how to give up control, or how to trust someone else.

“Love…..” Kendra droned out, “Was staring me in the face the whole time Bo.  But no, I was too fucking stuck up, and proud, that I could best any sniper, and slaughter shifters like no tomorrow.  Too proud to let Eric drive our relationship.  Too fucking stupid to let Dyson in.  They were …. Excuses…. To keep my reality in check, and under control.  I’m losing it Bo.  No matter HOW hard I try, Tamsin was right.  Control is an illusion.”

Kendra paused, resumed, but dropped her hands, and looked out the window behind Bo, as she just kept on confessing, “Now, I found out that Mia likes me even after all the shit I put her through.  And when I mean likes me.  I mean … shit.  I didn’t even see this crap coming.  Some great, white owl, animal guide I have.”

“Mia likes you, how so?” Bo asked, softly taking a sip of water, topping off Kendra’s glass as well, from the large water bottle at the side of the table.

“She wants to be intimate with me and... and I CAN’T.  Crap Bo.  I was looking for her after she yelled, and smacked some sense into me earlier.  I went to apologize, only to find her in the sauna, pleasuring herself, and calling out for me.  I’m with DYSON,” Kendra leaned back, and looked up to the ceiling shaking her head.  “It can’t get any weirder than this Bo.”

Dyson was curled up in the corner, popped his head up, and whimpered, tilting his head, since his name was called.

Bo suppressed a laugh at Dyson’s reaction, but now understood why Kendra wanted to be able to seduce Mia, but confirmed by asking in a casual manner, “So you want to give yourself to her, out of the guilt that you made a mistake with her.”

“Yes…… but I can’t give everything to her.  I need to keep it for Dyson,” Kendra finally glanced down in embarrassment.  “If I give her a little, it may make our relationship WORSE because she can’t have all of me.”

Bo thought about this, and quickly replied with a tight smirk, “You have to offer what you can, and make it clear to Mia beforehand.  Give her the choice.  I assume you want to give her a friends with benefits status?”

Kendra nodded.

Mia, Bo mused, was already hers.  No wonder Mia’s aura was mixed with both negative, and positive emotions, when they were talking at the party earlier.  All Kendra really had to do was to present herself to Mia with the right moves, and Mia would take it the rest of the way.

“And Dyson?  I just can’t ask him if it’s ok.  You know Bo, even in this state, he is still kind of there.  He may not be able think about the complex ramifications as it deals with our relationship, but he sure will be able to when he shifts back.  From what I hear, he was very possessive of you,” Kendra noted, leaning forward to at least try to prevent Dyson from hearing.

“Be open with him, if you DO plan to allow Mia in.  Let him be there in the room.  If he is there all the time, it will show you have nothing to hide.  As for Dyson being possessive of me, yes, he was, but it looks like he changed,” Bo smiled, petting Dyson, who had gotten up to sit by her side.

“True.  But there is no telling if he will go ‘Cujo’ on Mia either in a jealous rage,” Kendra stated, matter of fact.  “Bo…. Just… just…  I have to get to Mia in the next hour, or so….  I will probably lend her Dyson’s flat, since she will be with the 39th.  We will be spending a week, or less together to transfer my duties fully to her.”

Bo nodded, and let her speak.  She knew this was a really hard topic to broach. 

Kendra looked away, scared of the unknown stuttering, “I just need options Bo.  I can’t say that I will engage her…. But…. But I don’t know HOW.  I’m Dyson’s … and I… I don’t go to the same parties as you.”

Bo slowly, and gingerly, put her hand over Kendra’s, across from her, comforting her, and softly reassured, “Kendra.  Take it easy.  I’m not going to go horizontal with you, unless you are totally ok with it.  So, you just want me to tell you how to engage her, even though you may not be into her?”

Kendra did a very slight, but nervous nod.

Bo then murmured, clarifying, “You can’t FORCE a relationship.  Mia will know.  You also can’t just throw yourself at her, because she will know it is a pity frack.”

Kendra looked to Bo’s hand on top of hers, and knew she was right, but finally slowly revealed, “I need to fix US Bo to the best extent possible, and if I have to give more than I’m comfortable with, then I am willing to go there.”

Bo just smiled, “TAKE the guilt out of the equation, and give her another chance.”

“I am,” Kendra stated, annoyed.

“NO,” Bo shot back, gripping her hand more tightly, “You need to FORGIVE yourself first for wronging her, THEN let your guilt go.  ASK for her forgiveness, and no matter the outcome, GIVE her a new slate.  In time, even if she doesn’t forgive you, she will come around eventually.  OK?”

Kendra just nodded in disappointment.  She knew what Bo was proposing was more of a long winding road, but it could work.  It was just that she needed to fix it fast, but it looked like there was no such thing.

Bo saw the disappointment in Kendra’s posture, and added, “Did she detect you while she was pleasuring herself?”

“No.”

Bo finally offered, “If Mia had the hots for you, and doesn’t know that you know, you can accelerate the healing of your platonic relationship at the very least.”

Kendra looked up to Bo, and immediately pounced, mentioning seriously, “HOW?”

Bo chuckled, and leaned back, finally letting go of Kendra’s hand, “All you have to do is be more touchy, feely with her as a friend.  Not only will doing the actions, slightly forced get her the attention she craves, your feelings will automatically follow.  Listen to her, and try to be her best friend.  It will be a little weird at first, but sooner, or later your feelings, and actions will be genuine.  Just do LEGAL, friendly touching ok?”

“That’s it?”  Kendra asked, considering it.  It was pretty ingenious.  She still didn’t like Mia, but performing the requisite actions, will change her feelings down the road.  The bonus being she wouldn’t have to go at Mia in a sexual way.

“Well, you could also try to show her more of you, in terms of your insecurities and such.  You put up a good front, and it’s hard to approach you, when you are the impregnable fortress.  Also on a physical level, show more of yourself.  Not in a slutty way, but a little more skin, will probably drive her mad, but be careful to not over-do it,” Bo warned. “She just might lose control, and ravage you.”

“Yea, that is what I’m afraid of,” Kendra flared her brows.

“Kendra, I know this is hard for you, but if you do get to the benefits status stage, again, let her know upfront your limitation, but most of all, LET HER DRIVE,” Bo relayed, hoping she would get it.  “She will know how to treat you given parameters.  That requires an immense amount of trust between you two.”

“OK.  Makes sense,” Kendra slumped in her chair.  “No idea how I will explain this to Dyson in his wolf form, if it ever happens.

“Well,” Bo smirked looking at Dyson face to face.  Bo nuzzled her head to Dyson’s, stoking his back while continuingly talking to Kendra, “We can find out right now.”

“Huh?” Kendra looked at Bo, bending down hugging Dyson.

Bo smoothly asked, “Dyson?  Would you be really mad if Kendra, and I made out right here, right now?”

Kendra raised her hands to cover her face, and shook her head.  Not only could Dyson not respond, but a question remained about how much he actually understands.  Granted, he seemed to understand her well, but it was more so the fact that she could not believe that Bo was still willing to help her in that way.  She was also really self-conscious about this whole situation.

Dyson looked confused.

Bo just continued murmuring to the Dire Wolf, “I would own her, but I promise to be nice.”

Dyson tilted his head, still looking confused.

“God Bo,” Kendra stammered out, feeling nervous about the mounting tension.  “THIS is soooo awkward.”  She still had the question of how much Dyson actually understood.

Bo finally asked face to face with Dyson, “Think about it Dyson.  Your WILDEST dreams will come true. BOTH of your life mates making up; Making LOVE, burying the hatchet, and solidifying a lasting friendship.  Then I will teach her all the things that will drive you mad in bed, once you shift back.  I PROMISE.”

Dyson then sat up straight, and whimpered, licking his lips, with his tail wagging away.

‘Figures,’ Kendra mused to herself, ‘It seems that when it came to sex, he was pretty much there, or so it seemed.  She guzzled down her water looking about the room for something stronger, when Bo handed her a flask she hid in her boot.

Kendra was quick to uncap it, and downed a caustic shot.  Bo was driving this deal, and she just gave up.  She needed to trust that Bo was her friend, and ally.

“And Dyson?” Bo cooed to the wolf, “She needs to give Mia a friends with benefit status too JUST like me.  YOU are still her one, and only life mate, and is keeping some things only you can have.”

Dyson looked confused again tilting his head.

Bo turned to Kendra and asked, “What are you reserving for Dyson only?”

Kendra took another big gulp from the flask, and finally mentioned, looking down to the table in disbelief, “I’m a virgin.  Only Dyson is allowed to ... ummm... ummm penetrate … me.”

Bo didn’t comment on Kendra, knowing how hard this was for her, and went on petting Dyson; and just built on what Kendra just stated, “See Dyson.  She’s keeping her flower in bloom only for you.  Not Mia, or even myself will ever get that.”

Dyson tilted his head to the other side and his tail wagged tentatively.

Kendra knew Dyson, deep down, was having a problem with this or was at least not following.  Bo WAS his life mate, so that was a no brainer to get the benefits status but Mia?  She then observed that Bo whispered something into Dyson’s ear, which made him jump up, and bow to Bo, shooting off, running in circles around the room, like an excited puppy dog.

As this was going on, Bo was laughing lightly.

Kendra finally sternly asked Bo, with Dyson whizzing about the room, “WHAT did you tell him?”  She had to know, because secrets were not to be kept between her, and Dyson, especially if they came from a former lover.

Bo finally stood up, and told her casually with her eyes still following Dyson, “I told him that IF, and ONLY IF you allow it.  When he shifts back, he can have both of us, together.”

“OH MY GOD BO!”  Kendra shot up out of her chair shocked, and blurted out, “I am having ENOUGH issues with you getting in between us… fuck!  And … and SHIT….”

Kendra took a big gulp again, with a burning sensation, registering on her face.  “I have NO freaking idea if I can go through with learning the ropes from you.  I don’t play the same sports you play.”

Bo slowly brought Kendra into a light hug, knowing full well that this was really hard for her.  She finally said, stroking her back, letting her know softly, “Crap, I’m sorry Kendra, for suggesting something that can’t be delivered, but I am with Tamsin.  She is MARRIED to me, and we have each other’s hearts.  I promised nothing to Dyson.  You are still in control since it will only happen IF you are ok with it.  It was the mere suggestion that helped him over the edge.  Also, we only will go as far as you want Kendra.”

“I… I don’t know.  Even then, I have no idea if Dyson really understood what you meant,” Kendra stammered out.

Dyson finally calmed down, and nudged Kendra‘s leg to be acknowledged. 

Kendra broke the hug, and knelt down before Dyson, and hugged him, requesting of Bo, “Can I have a moment with Dyson?”

Bo just nodded, and mentioned, “I’ll be right outside.”

As soon as the door closed, Kendra hugged her dire wolf, and stated, “Dyson.  I hope you can understand me.  I am so sorry for many things.  If you ever disagree, just growl at me, and it will stop.  I am your life mate, no matter what the council says, and I accept it now whole heartedly.  I love you, and I am honored that you chose me, a human, to be your equal.”

Dyson licked Kendra’s face, and did a soft bark which sounded like concurrence, but needed to test it out.

Kendra strode over, and opened the door, letting Bo in.

Without a word, Kendra backed Bo into a wall as their lips closed on one another.  Kendra clapped her eyes shut, forcing herself forward, when Bo gently brought her about, so that her back was now to the wall, and Bo was closing in.

Kendra wanted so much to push her back.  She needed room.  What was happening, was against her nature.

Bo saw her aura, her rigid posture, and decided to coach her more whispering, “I have the same status as Mia don’t I?  You don’t prefer to be close to either of us, and we are your enemy in a way.  Not only that, you want to be in control at all times.”

Kendra just nodded quickly, with her eyes still closed.  She felt Bo’s heat radiating from her, and she felt like she was the prey for once.  She was never the prey. 

Bo knew how she felt, and added, “Let them have control.  TRUST that they will do the right thing.  Especially in an area you aren’t experienced in.  RELAX Kendra, BUT communicate.  TELL ME what you need.  ASK.”

Kendra finally blurted out, feeling her cheek next to Bo’s, “SHIT!  I me some space!”

“Ask nicely.  It’s ok to be vulnerable.  Pretended I am Dyson.  How would you ask,” Bo whispered huskily into Kendra ear.

Kendra reformulated, and finally pleaded with tepidness lining her voice, “Please.  I…. I need space.  Be gentle on me Bo.  This is... is my first time with you.”

Bo smirked, and backed up, knowing the Kendra was picking this up quickly, “Better?”

Kendra had some room to breathe finally, and opened her eyes.  Bo was just an arm’s length away.

Dyson was in the corner curled up but observing them.

Kendra nodded, and Bo added in a casual manner, “Now just call me Mia ok?  COMMUNICATE to me GENTLY.  Mia won’t know your boundaries if you don’t speak.  Got it?”

Kendra nodded once more, filled with apprehension.  She had no idea how she could do this, but decided to try one more time.  From the looks of it, Dyson was ok with it.

Bo slowly closed the distance once more, and Kendra put her hand on Bo’s chest to slow her down, but asked, “Please Mia.  Slowly.”

It took a couple minutes, but finally Kendra’s, and Bo’s lips met for the first time, and it didn’t have anything to do with feeding. 

Kendra closed her eyes on the kiss, and then in a hushed tone admitted, “Mia, please.  I do want this.  Be patient with me.”

For Kendra, this was a lie about wanting this, but she followed it up by hugging Bo like she did.  It was a little forced, but at least she had the space she needed.

Bo continued the pecks on her lips, followed by pecks on her cheek.  Slow and easy.  Bo knew that Kendra was trying really hard to make it work.

Finally Kendra whispered into Bo’s ear confessing, “Mia.  Please forgive me for fucking up, and slandering your good name.  I should have known better.”

Bo responded in kind, “Kendra, of course I forgive you.  You listened to your superiors, and I would have done the same, had the roles been reversed.”

Kendra finally relayed softly, “Mia, you are a skilled, strong, smart, and beautiful woman, but I… I am committed already to Dyson.  I can’t give you everything.”

“I know Kendra.  I know.  How can I help you keep your commitments to Dyson?” Bo asked huskily, as Kendra finally kissed her back on the lips again.

Again, it was a little forced, but Bo was talented, giving her the space she desperately needed.  Oddly enough, Bo didn’t use any of her powers to help her relax.

“Please don’t penetrate me, but besides that, I am yours,” Kendra whispered, barely audible into Bo’s ear.

“Sure,” Bo smirked, mid-kiss, knowing that Kendra got the hang of it, stoking her bare back underneath her shirt.

Bo had never been with Kendra in this way before, and she could feel her strong defined muscles on her toned stomach.  Like Tamsin, Kendra was a warrior through, and through.   

Kendra finally broke the kiss with Bo, and glanced over to Dyson, who was just snoozing, lightly curled into a ball.

“Well Bo, it seems that Dyson is ok with us,” Kendra laughed nervously.

“Yea.  I guess so,” Bo furrowed her brows chuckling along, glancing at a peacefully sleeping wolf.

They were still in a hug when Bo offered changing topics, “Hey, now that Dyson is out cold, do you need a quick VERBAL rundown of what makes Dyson tick… in bed.”

“I’d like that,” Kendra smiled genuinely.  It was really kind of Bo to give up ‘trade secrets’ after all.

Lauren was exhausted, and plopped down into a seat in the make shift reception area post wedding.

She was helping with the clean-up, along with the rest of her team.

Trick walked up, and sat down next to her, all the while, Arin skipping around the table jubilantly.

Trick, finally in a serious, but low tone, leaned over, and whispered to Lauren, “Too much sugar does that to kids, and apparently little Valkyries too.”

Lauren huffed out a laugh, “My insulin production centers are not only in shock, but they have been exhausted hours ago.”

“Yeah!  My sister, the LEGENDARY, missing Valkyrie is now hitched, and fully bonded to the Goddess of the New Order!”  Arin sang out.  “All the power is mi…ine!  The power is mi…ine!”

Trick chuckled, and Lauren snickered, as the skipping, young Valkyrie continued sing as if on a playground, “Odin is my da… ad.  Odin is my da… ad!”

“Oh boy,” Lauren replied, nudging Trick playfully, “Talk about a choice of father figures.”

“The blood king is my grandda….ad …. And you can’t stop me!  Nanny nanny boo boo!”

“Well at least she’s got a good one there,” Lauren giggled.

Trick just did an eye roll.

Arin abruptly stopped in front of Trick, and asked exuberantly, “If Tamsin, Bo, Odin, and the other Gods can’t stop Ragnarok, and the end of the world from coming true, you can WRITE it out of existence right?”

Trick just hesitantly responded, “Arin, it’s not that easy.”

“So it’s a YES!  Please please please… I gotta know!” The impatient Valkyrie stomped, and pouted, just like Tamsin.

Lauren then whispered into Trick’s ear, “You’d better say yes, or else, she won’t stop pestering you.”

Trick just threw his arms up, and murmured, “I guess so.”

“YEAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Arin screamed in delight, running about the open room.  “Just like Lauren told me!  THE PEN, IS MIGHTIER THAN THE SWORD!”

“It seems that Arin looks up to you Lauren,” Trick mentioned, as both were trying to keep track of her as she ran around skillfully, doing acrobatics, consisting of back and forward flips in the open area, while avoiding the other people cleaning up.

Lauren just added casually, “Well she seems to have an unjaded, and almost innocent view of the world.  And to think Tamsin had this sort of innocence as well.”

Trick laughed, “That is hard to imagine, Tamsin like this.”

“Yes, and it’s hard to imagine that Bo, is now married to someone the total opposite of her.  I guess opposites attract after all.  Amazing,” Lauren concluded.

Trick dead panned to Lauren, and added, “It takes an even more amazing person to let Bo go.”

Lauren looked over to Trick, beaming at the compliment, and held his hand in unspoken lucidity.   

Arin skillfully somersaulted onto a bare table, and pretended to hold up a microphone, singing in near perfect pitch, an old REM song.

It’s the end of the world as we know it,

It’s the end of the world as we know it,

It’s the end of the world as we know it,

And I feel fine.

Lauren, and Trick enjoyed the impromptu performance, rocking back, and forth, in unabated laughter.

Lauren knew that Arin’s skills at combat were developing quickly judging by her agility.  She pulled off every flip and twist perfectly. 

Lauren thought, then opened up the flashlight app on her phone, and held it high.  “More!” she yelled.

Arin, like a professional rock star, continued dancing, and singing, as everyone, including the staff, was gawking at her in amazement, since she had a great stage presence.

That’s great, it starts with an earthquake

Birds and snakes, an aeroplane, Lenny Bruce is not afraid

Eye of the hurricane, listen to yourself churn

World serves its own needs, don’t mis-serve your own needs…..

Tamsin let Bo do her thing with Kendra, and strolled over to the balcony, that overlooked the curved staircase.

She was a little worried however, since Bo told her to pack for an unannounced day trip to Valhalla, after the tribunal.  Bo was really worried about her not being around, that it made her anxious to find out exactly happened, and how to avoid it. 

FATE was just that.  FATE.  It was immutable but, Bo always believed that even fate yielded to her, to some degree.  It was ridiculously cute, and stubborn of her, even Tamsin was enamored by that trait.  It was odd now going back home.

Granted Odin didn’t want to kill her anymore, but how will everyone else treat her, the Missing Valkyrie, and Bo, the supposed Goddess of the New Order?

Valkyries were so comfortable with tradition, Bo and Tamsin, were now rallying against it, in the background.  Wars were fought to keep the status quo, and Tamsin wasn’t going to start one.

It was even rumored, via the link, that about the time Bo, and her were visiting, was about the same time Thor, the God of Thunder, was returning from his most recent conquest.

Thor was Odin’s son, and technically had the throne to both Asgard and Valhalla.  What bothered her, and the Valkyries in the kingdom, was that Thor, more often than not, caused trouble in his wake.  Odin sometimes left Valhalla with a large contingent of Valkyries, ever so often, to clean up his mess, Tamsin included.

Why was Odin set to transfer his powers to Bo, even though Thor was older, and was a true god as oppose to a demigod like Bo?  Tamsin had NO IDEA.

Was Bo’s alter ego just assuming she had the power, and the right to the throne, to both Valhalla, and the 9 other realms, which included the central Kingdom of Asgard?  Tamsin still had yet to figure it out.

If Bo did rule over 9 kingdoms as herself, and not her alter ego, would she be a good leader?  Would she even accept it?  The fate of the entire universe, including earth, would be in Bo’s hands.

Bo was a commoner, a human, who just so happened to be a succubus, and not the other way around.

“SHIT, I really do need a shot.  No, maybe a bottle, or 2,” Tamsin grumbled to herself, resting her head on the railing, since her head was spinning.

It was then Kara, and Jason came out from the other end of the hall.  Kara locked her arm around Jason, and the rough, and tough Jason, looked like he enjoyed every second of it.

“That was fucking off the hook, and wild, in a Draconian way Kay Kay,” Jason chuckled.

Kara cackled, and stroked his arm, “Any time, now you be a BAD boy when I am gone OK, and I PROMISE to come back, and punish you.”

“I will.  You do the same,” Jason smirked maniacally.

“Yep.  Will you be mad if I accidentally fuck some hung heroes, before I bring them to the hall, Bugs?” Kara questioned, returning the mischievous smile.

“Come back to me, and you’ll see, double K,” Jason roared out in laughter.

‘OMG Kara!’ Tamsin thought out to her, ‘You have PET names for each other?’

Then it dawned on Tamsin.  Kara, and Jason were falling madly in love with one another.  They just didn’t know it.

Kara looked up at Tamsin, and hailed her from down the hall, “There you are sister!  Hey Odin calls.  Gotta run, and Jason needs to heal from me doing ... emmm”

“No,” Jason nudged her cutting in, “What Kay Kay here meant to say is, she needs to go back, and heal a little before her next mission, and encounter, with me later.  I was testing her flexibility limits.  Hard.  REALLY hard.”

“Oh NOT TRUE Bugs Bunny!  The only thing hard on you, I took care of.  MANY, MANY times, AND I never even needed to touch it, stroker ace,” Kara paraded about, with pride.

“Not when I ripped off your dress, and slammed my large caliber …” Jason responded, but Tamsin cut in meeting at the stairs.

“Enough PLEASE!” Tamsin yelped, clapping her hands over her ears, trying to un-see images of what they were describing. 

“Kara, can I have a word with you please?” Tamsin asked.

Kara knew that by Tamsin asking verbally, and saying please, meant that it was important.

“Sure,” Kara looked a little unsure, since she didn’t know what was going to be asked of her.  “Hey Bugs, I’ll catch up with you in a sec.  OK?”

Jason didn’t even say a word, and swept Kara into a deep kiss.

Kara was all smiles, as Jason told her that he’ll wait outside for her. 

“Holy cow, you guys got it bad,” Tamsin murmured to Kara, as soon as Jason left. 

Kara straightened up, and said, back to her regular self, “Naaaa, we’re just having fun.  We have a very open relationship.”

“Whatever,” Tamsin replied with an eye roll.

“So sister?  Crap.  Tamsin what is it?” Kara asked, but found it odd, she was calling Tamsin her sister.

Tamsin knew being called ‘sister’ from Kara was out of character for her, but she allowed it.  In a way, she was flattered.

“So Bo wants to get more information on the Sea of Fae premonitions, and now that she is kind of ok with her dad not wanting to kill me, she wants to plan a little day trip tomorrow, after the tribunal.  The problem being…. Emmm…”

“Thor,” Kara, and Tamsin, replied at the same time.

“RE-schedule it!” Kara said in a demanding tone.

“I can’t.  Bo wants answers NOW,” Tamsin mentioned, annoyed.  “You know that succubus.  Stubborn like a mule.”

“Do you know how DANGEROUS it is to have Bo, and Thor in the same room, not to mention YOU?!” Kara held Tamsin at shoulder length, to make her understand the gravity of the situation.

“Yea.  I know.  He is the son of Odin, the thunder god with a real claim to the throne of all 9 kingdoms, including Valhalla,” Tamsin noted, in an aloof manner.

“Fuck Tamsin!  This is a bad idea.  REALLY bad.  I know Thor.  I slept with him, and hung out with him several times.  He’s a narcissistic a-hole who thinks he was born to be worshiped by WOMEN.  He treats us all like crap and Bo.  Shiiiiiiiiit…  Thor doesn’t even acknowledge her existence, since she had a lowly succubus slut mother,” Kara just didn’t give up.  “Don’t DO THIS!”

Kara had no idea why she actually care about Tamsin, but guessed that Tamsin was growing on her.

Tamsin pushed Kara back, and stated, “THAT is why I am asking YOU.  If by chance Thor shows up on time, AND Bo is stubborn enough to go tomorrow evening, I need to know HOW to prepare.  You know his weaknesses.”

Kara just laughed, “Just keep a mirror on you.”

“Huh?” Tamsin cocked her head to the side.

“Yea, if you get in a fight, just use the mirror, and Thor would stop fighting, and fall in love with himself,” Kara mentioned sarcastically.

Tamsin was not impressed, “No SERIOUSLY Kara.  Please.  Bo, and I need this.”

Kara finally sighed, and leaned against the railing, “Make sure Bo feeds really well.  Bo will need to strike first, and strike hard.  Hopefully she will be in her alter ego state.  You will know when to pull out the big guns, when he spits on the floor, and gets into your personal space.  Don’t kill him, but Bo had better be powerful enough to make him think twice.  As for you.  Ask Bo to lift the thrall…”

“Huh?  What thr….” Tamsin asked, but then remembered, that she was still under Bo’s thrall effect, which did limit her emotional ups, and downs, but more so her power in addition.

“SHIT,” Tamsin confessed, “I forgot I was under a thrall.  Bo has given me so much freedom while in the thrall, that I don’t even think about it anymore.”

“Then lift it.  You need your full reflexes, and power,” Kara stated.

“No.  I gave that to Bo as a gift.  Not only that, I have been training with it, and I can use my powers without going totally ballistic, and killing everyone,” Tamsin replied.

Kara finally said, her hand twirling her bangs, “I was a skeptic that you could leverage your measly powers, until you took me down so quickly, even without the xanther rune.  You need it, and Thor is not one to be trifled with.  The only way I will engage Thor, is if he puts a ring on my finger to marry me.”

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, since Kara made a joke.  It was rare, but when it did happen, it took you by surprise.

Tamsin turned away, and rested her hands on the railing, surveying the floor below, and told her enemy, never looking at her, “Kara.  I thralled myself to her, because I wanted so badly to kill anyone that dared to hurt my Bo, physically, or emotionally.  Odin, Lauren, you name it.  It only got worse as the bond got stronger.  Bo, then fell in love with me, due to my patience, and temperament.  If Bo takes away the thrall, and Thor goes head to head with her, with my enhanced powers, I WILL kill him.  He may beg for mercy, but it will not stop me.  Odin may wish me dead, but I will kill…. EVERYONE.  Good, bad, ugly, human, Fae, god, or goddess.  I know it to be true.  I am a Valkyrie now with the sole purpose to keep Bo alive, and I am …… am…… afraid ... that I will lose control.  I…. won’t disappoint my partner.”

Kara frowned, and oddly enough, she rubbed Tamsin’s back.  She found that now, that she was on her last life, she could somewhat empathize with Tamsin.  It was really brave of her to share her insecurities to her, and now knew why Tamsin was in no hurry to reverse it.  She also assumed that Bo, giving her plenty of latitude concerning the rules of the thrall, probably forgot about it too.

“You do know you may need some armor if you plan on going head to head with Thor, right,” Kara finally replied.

“Yea right, I only have the standard plated chainmail, and even that may not stand up to Thor’s hammer.   Also showing up to dinner in more armor than the guards, is not the best idea,” Tamsin clicked, leaning against the rails to face Kara again, with her elbows resting on it.

“I wasn’t talking about what you have in your storage rooms on earth, or Valhalla, I was referring to the chainmail displayed in the underground rebirth chamber, and temple addition,” Kara winked.

Tamsin could not believe what she just heard, and mentioned incredulously, “Oh my gods Kara.  You are talking about the most HEAVILY GUARDED Temple, and Chamber in Valhalla; only SECOND to the Pool of Eternity!  So what will I do?  Walk up, and say… Hello, I’m Tamsin, will you let me try on the armor re-forged from Goredread’s left over plates, swords, maces, and crossbows, made of the finest, and rarest material, for a spin!  Are you FUCKING insane!  Those are reserved for the return of the Missing Valkyr……..”

Tamsin cut herself off.  It was true.  It was ASSUMED that one day, the missing Valkyrie would be reborn, and when that occurred, she would become 1,1,1 automatically, and would serve neither Freya or Odin.  She would serve for the good of all.  She forgot she WAS the Missing Valkyrie, and it was common knowledge by now, she just never considered herself worthy enough.

All the armor, and weapons in that room were all enchanted.  No expense was spared, since the Missing Valkyrie was revered by almost the entire sisterhood.  It was well known that other Valkyries willingly gave up their own magical items they cherished, so that one day, the Missing Valkyrie would touch them.

Kara cackled, “So you were saying?  Walk up, and just say, Hello, I’m Tamsin, THE MISSING VALKRYIE, and this shit you’re guarding is my STUFF.  Fucking move already.”

“I…. I don’t know …” Tamsin said, a little confused staring at the floor.

Kara put her hand on Tamsin shoulder, getting ready to leave, “Wear the chainmail.  It is thin, and light.  It is said that is resists blunt force strikes, by turning some of the force back onto the wielder.  Thor’s hammer is also enchanted, and strikes from it will kill a human with one blow.  Do it so you’ll be around to see Bo take the throne.  K?”

Tamsin nodded, but didn’t know how to process all this.

“Hey,” Kara changed topics, “Odin calls.  I gotta go.  But let me know when you plan to be there, and I think I may join in on owning Thor.”

Tamsin locked onto Kara’s blue eyes, and read her expression.  She was being sincere about trying to back them up.  Tamsin smiled at Kara, and concluded with a click, “It’ll be a party.  Thank you sister.”  Kara had finally earned the title of sister back from Tamsin.

Kara just nodded, and left.  

Tamsin was curious about Bo, and Kendra, but then she heard Arin broken out in song.  She quickly strode down the steps towards the singing.

Tamsin strolled into the back of the reception room alone, and smirked at her sister singing to REM.  Arin, Tamsin knew, was having a blast with her new family; a family that would give Arin the biggest gift of all for a Valkyrie, a childhood.

She knew better than to interrupt this moment, and just watched her sister rock out to a captive audience who were all enamored by her.

Mia walked in as well, a short time later, and stood next to Tamsin in her lighter gear, which she wore at her precinct.  She didn’t know that Arin was such a good singer, and enjoyed the show.

Tamsin heard the refrain again, and oddly felt connected to its meaning.

It could possibly be the end of the world as she knew it, but she felt fine.  FATE had a plan for her.  Bo had plans for fate.  Valhalla was about to erupt into chaos, and civil war.  The Sea of Fae was in their near future. 

All of it didn’t matter.

She got Bo, and that was all that mattered.  Tamsin was comforted in the glaring fact, that against what seamed insurmountable odds of them being together, they ended up here.

  1.   Bonded partners for life.



That was all the miracles she needed, to move on without any regret. 

As Kara mentioned, “Eternal life belongs to those that live in the present.”  It was true.

Mia was still deep in thought.  She just bitch slapped Kendra, and was really nervous about what she wanted to see her about.  Sure Kendra would find that she was right, but what then?

Kendra, Mia knew, was so god damn stubborn, and most of all, no one picked a fight with Kendra without consequences.

She feared that Kendra was vengeful at times, and didn’t want to be on Kendra’s black list.  She still kind of had a thing for her.

She checked her Taser, and it was ready to go; so were her other weapons.  Mia hated that she might very well get into a physical altercation with Kendra.  She knew she could probably own Kendra in hand to hand, especially on the ground, but Kendra’s reflexes, even the most rudimentary of weapons, or without, was outstanding.  Her tactical decisions were quick, precise, and often times, ingenious.  With her team, she was godlike. 

How did Mia know?

She consistently reviewed all the videos of Kendra, and at times, the team in action on the street, mostly out of admiration, and to learn, but in the back of her mind, she knew that Kendra may compete against her one day.

Was today the day?

Bo had told Kendra everything about Dyson, and how he ticks, but noticed that she became aroused just thinking about it, especially her stories.

She was hungry, and never had sex with Kendra before, but didn’t want to feed from her sexually, since she was still new to the ‘game’.

Bo sat behind Kendra on the bed.  Both still fully clothed, but Kendra was responding to Bo’s comments on how Dyson took her and probably will take Kendra.

Bo just whispered seductively into Kendra’s ear from behind, “Dyson likes to pin me on the wall, and lift me up, supporting me with his massive wolf.  He loves a helpless prey, and likes to slam his hips into them, and split them in half.”

Bo then wrapped her legs around Kendra’s waist in a vice like grip, holding her in place.

Kendra just couldn’t help herself, as one hand roamed under her shirt, while the other one shot down to her pants.

“He’s being NICE to you now Kendra, but deep down, he wants to fuck your brains out.  DOMINATE you.  How do I know?  He likes to bite the back of my neck, which for wolves, requires submission,” Bo huskily mentioned, nipping the back of Kendra’s neck.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” Kendra squealed with a mixture of rabid lust, and pain.

“Submit Kendra,” Bo asked nicely.  “Keep your life mate happy.”

Kendra was still resisting, and doing her own thing.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck….. please… no…..” Kendra begged in the throes of lust.

“You need to GIVE Kendra.  SUBMIT only to him, and NO ONE else,” Bo growled, with another harder nip, to the back of Kendra’s neck.

“Fuuuuuck!” Kendra yelped, and resisted, trying fruitlessly to crest.  Her clothing was getting in the way.

“If you don’t, like I did a couple times, he will rip your clothing off like a barbarian, and bind you for being a bad … BAD… life mate.  You don’t want that do you?” Bo warned, nipping her again on the back of the neck even harder.

“I… I… Ahhhhh….” Kendra bucked, but realized that Bo held her top at the neck, ready to tear it off.  Also she was quite literally restrained, in Bo’s scissor like grip around her waist.

Bo restrained her more, pulling hard, on the neck of her shirt.  A slight ripping sound was heard.

“Ugggg, FINE!” Kendra gave up pulling her top off followed by her bra.

Bo rewarded Kendra by planting kisses where she nipped, and kissed her shoulders, and upper back.

Bo never saw Kendra like this, and it was apparent by her very slight tan lines, that she never really showed anyone her body.  Dyson was really lucky. 

It also occurred to Bo, that Kendra was probably self-conscious, about all the scars she had on her person from combat, so she comforted her, and told her, “Dyson LOVES everything about you.  The scars you have, just prove to him what a voracious warrior you are.  An equal to him.  YOU can dominate him, and I bet you do already, but there are times YOU have to switch roles.”

Bo held Kendra in tightly again, and this time Kendra put up a modicum of resistance.  She was submitting.

“God…. Oh god… please…..” Kendra begged, finally yielding to Bo.  She needed to crest badly.

“Communicate….  What do you need?  Do this for Dyson, and Mia if needed,” Bo reassured, her hands stroking Kendra arms, trying not to touch Kendra’s more intimate parts.

 “I…. PLEASE… I need to come Bo!  Fuck!  I miss Dyson so fucking much!” Kendra requested in a frenzy, pinching, and rolling her tips.

Dyson’s ears perked up, but continued to closely survey the scene in a relaxed manner.

“OK,” Bo released her leg grip, and just tersely asked, “Your pants?”

Kendra hopped off the bed, and pulled off her remaining garments impatiently, and rejoined Bo on the bed in the last hold where they left off.

Bo then cooed into Kendra ear, hugging her, “Go ahead and show Dyson how much you miss him.”  

Bo let her pleasure herself, and told her how Dyson would take her, “Dyson is a BEAST in bed.  You submit because he will take you, and rapture you into sweet compliance, because he is a ladies man, with thousands of years of experience, and KNOWS how to fuck good girls like you.  He especially likes virgins.  That way he can take them, and make them come unexpectedly.  Over, and over.”

Kendra was close, as her own digits penetrated her with increasing speed.

Bo finally said, knowing full well that Kendra was ready to fall off the precipice, “Kendra, he knew how to handle me, a SUCCUBUS, as he slammed his massive wolf into me over, and over, into positions I only heard about.  Hurting, and ripping me into an abyss if pleasure filling me up.  God, he made me reach the stars several times in succession against my will, and he will do the same to you.”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Kendra yelled, looking at Dyson cresting harder than ever, not believing that Bo was helping her with her release.

Bo just held her, and kept her at her high shouting, “Better stretch before he takes you Kendra, or you won’t be able to walk straight for DAYS.”

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!  GOD Noooooooooooo!” Kendra mewed out, still releasing.

“His tongue will come next Kendra, and lap your arch, and tits afterwards, between cumming, that it’ll feel like it never ended,” Bo warned, holding Kendra in tighter.

Kendra just kept yelling for Dyson, bucking her hips wildly; who looked at her curiously, but did no action. 

For some odd reason, Kendra just could not stop.

Bo finally fed from her from behind, taking a small sample of her chi.  She really didn’t want or need to, but it was small enough where it didn’t weaken her.

Her taste was brute, and strong at first, but she also tasted Kendra’s vulnerable side.  She also, oddly enough, tasted her beautifully soft, and caring spirit, hidden away from all.

Kendra was finally on her way down totally spent, and Bo just relaxed her grip on her a little.

Kendra was still catching her breath, not knowing how the heck Bo was able make her strip, and crest, with just words.  She had no idea her body missed Dyson that much.

Bo helped her lay back into bed, and covered her with a sheet, and said nothing.

Bo broke the awkwardness of the situation by taking a chair, and sitting down next to the bed, and joked, “I use to call Dyson the ‘Big Bad Wolf’ to Kenzi.”

Kendra weakly chuckled, “Hmmm I think I got the big part.”

“Well,” Bo smiled broadly, “Bad….  He liked to ‘surprise me’ everywhere.”

Kendra laughed, “Oh?  I am so use to dictating the time, and the place.”

“Well sometimes the person submitting, is the one in control.  Just think about it,” Bo replied, looking ready to get up, and leave.

“So does he like to huff, and puff, and blow the house down too?” Kendra jokingly asked.

“Well,” Bo held her chin in thought, “not house, but my sundress.”

Kendra rolled over on her side to face Bo, laughing away.

Bo’s cheeks turned bright red, performing an eye roll, and clarified, “In a secluded part of a park, thank god.”

Kendra finally sat up, and swung her legs out of the bed.

Bo stood up ready to go, and ‘get to know Tamsin better’ since she was still turn on, but realized that Kendra had reached for the waistband of her tight leather pants, and yanked her towards her.

“uh… uh Kendra?” Bo asked, feeling a little uncomfortable, “What are you doing?”

Kendra had an evil smile, and popped the button of Bo’s ultra-tight, leather pants.

Bo was confused, since Kendra’s aura didn’t match one of love making.  She did feel drafty, and cold, when her zipper reached the end of its track.

Bo pulled back, trying not to get exposed, as Kendra, like a lioness on the hunt, shimmied her leather pants down.

Kendra was face to face with Bo’s clear cut field, but felt Bo pull back.  She was quick to sweep her, and redirect her onto the bed.

Kendra prowled towards her prey, and growled, “I wanna know what Dyson sees in you.  I want a test drive.  NOW take off your top, Bo.”

Bo resisted, but Kendra’s ground skills made quick handy work of her boot, pants, and dagger.

Bo relented, and pulled her blouse top over her head, and Kendra yanked off her bra forcefully as soon as Bo unbuckled it.

Bo took over, and tackled Kendra mid move, and fisted Kendra by the hair, and pulled her back into the bed, growling harshly, “And I NEVER freaking gave you permission to take MY life mate!”

Kendra reversed the move, and had Bo on the bed again, fisting her hair.

Bo was still trying to figure out Kendra’s end game, since it wasn’t sex, but just complied pretending to be helpless, “Please be gentle with a babe Fae succubus.”

Kendra just did an uncomfortable laugh, and let Bo go, and rolled off of her, but stayed to her side.  Kendra’s left hand, traced Bo’s body ever so gently, as if being explored timidly. 

Bo didn’t say a word, but knew her end game, as Kendra swirled her hand around her breasts, and down to her temple.  Kendra was getting increasingly jealous by her aura alone, even though she had on a perfect smiling poker face.

Now that Kendra had a scenic, and close-up lay of the land, she could not believe that THIS was what she was up against.  Granted she was Dyson’s life mate, but SHIT.  Bo was some serious competition.  In this case, as it pertained to her, it was no competition.

Kendra just mentioned coolly, “God damn, Bo.  Tamsin is so effing lucky.  You are… are…… incredible… your body is …… shit….”

Bo stopped her, and grabbed her in close, covering both of them with the sheet.

“STOP IT Kendra!  STOP!” Bo ordered, barking into Kendra face just inches away, “Dyson WANTS you PERIOD.  Do you understand me?”

Kendra was shocked at Bo’s power.  Bo didn’t look like she had much strength, but the firm way she was gripped told her otherwise.

Bo finally relented, and let Kendra go, and confessed, “Do you think I like being a succubus?”

Kendra didn’t know how to answer that, but it was a rhetorical question.

Bo looked away, and in defeat told the ceiling, “It’s a curse Kendra.  It may not sound like it, but if I had the choice to be an ordinary human gal, I would take it.  That way, I can be like you.  Wait, and save myself for mister or miss right, but instead I’m just misdirected.  I need to feed to stay alive, and that means sex too.  I told Tamsin I only wanted to feed from her, but even she knows that a succubus has to sleep around.  I’m not really Bo, the unaligned succubus, goddess of the new order, but really, I’m just Bo, the home-wrecking succubus.  I can’t stay monogamous Kendra, and it hurts me to know that I have to feed from others, even though they aren’t mine.”

Kendra knew this talking was coming, and just told her, “I know shifters more thoroughly than they know themselves.  I’ve done enough research to become so.  When Dyson gave you his wolf, it is permanent.  Now that I have that status, I just keep thinking that one day, Dyson will have to heal you, and he’ll be all yours.  Body, and mind.  He’ll then just … leave me.”

Bo didn’t know Kendra was this insecure, but now, she at least knew what she had to fix.

Bo looked over to Dyson who was lightly napping, “He knows who his life mate is Kendra.  You.  He may have gotten confused after our run in with the Aswangs, but he still came back to you.”

Kendra just rebutted, “But he has to fight tooth, and nail to remember.”

Bo looked at her and solemnly noted, “LOVE is not EASY Kendra.  You know that.  We all know that.  There is no happily ever after, but LOVE is worth fighting for.  D-man is still fighting for you, even now.”

Kendra finally asked, “Would you make a couple changes for me as it pertains to Dyson?  It would help me cope better with this.”

“OK,” Bo nodded, “What is it?”

“Feed from everyone else FIRST, before feeding from Dyson.  That includes me,” Kendra requested formally.

“Kendra, I may hurt you if I am seriously injured,” Bo said with concern.

“I know, but at least I know you won’t be jumping D-man’s bones first,” Kendra replied.

“I could kill you Kendra,” Bo finally mentioned, being blunt.

“You won’t.  Tamsin has the upmost faith in you, and so do I,” Kendra noted with a smile.

“OK.  Done.  Anything else?” Bo asked, stoking Kendra’s bare back under the sheets.

“If you feed from Dyson without me there, I want to know from you.  I know Dyson will tell me, but at least if you tell me, I won’t feel like you are hiding things from me,” Kendra maintained. 

“OK,” Bo smirked.

“Finally.  You promised Dyson a threesome if I allow it.  Well…. I know Dyson is hardwired to you, and I can’t make him hold that urge forever, even though I know Dyson will try his hardest to.  If you bed with my wolf not for healing purposes, I must be there.  Not that it will happen but I need to cover this topic,” Kendra uttered, a little embarrassed, knowing that she just opened up their relationship to a threesome, from time, to time.

Kendra wanted that perfect monogamous relationship, but all relationships required work, like Bo proclaimed.

“OK.” Bo smirked, and nodded.

“Just don’t ever tell Dyson about that stipulation, OK?  It’s kind of a last ditch resort,” Kendra relayed.

“Of course, assuming he doesn’t remember what is was promised earlier,” Bo tersely agreed.

Then a tense silence engulfed them, and Bo could tell Kendra wanted to talk about something more serious.

“Hey,” Bo asked rocking Kendra lightly, “What is it?”

Kendra hated this, but had to broach this topic now, or never.  She needed to do succession planning, as they called it at her work place.  Not so much because of the seer’s premonition, but it did speed things up.

Kendra looked down at the sheets, and didn’t even look at Bo, mumbling, “Concerning Dyson, if something were to happen to me … can you…. “

Bo interrupted, grabbing her, forcing her eye to eye, and adamantly stated, “Kendra, NOTHING will happen to you OK!  Nothing you won’t allow, and I most certainly won’t either!”

“I’m in the same boat as Lauren Bo, I’m a human, with a human life span….” Kendra clarified.

“You’re KENDRA SHAW, one of the most bad ass people I know of.  DON’T argue your limitations to me EVER, because then they become you,” Bo grunted.

“Bo!  I want your blood oath that you’ll look after Dyson if I happen to move on!” Kendra demanded.

Bo was silent.

“Bo I LOVE Dyson, and like you, we take care of our family.  Like it or not, you are the closest thing Dyson has I can think of, in terms of a support system,” Kendra proclaimed passionately, to Bo.

“Kendra,” Bo pursed her lips, “I am honored but …”

“Just agree,” Kendra ordered.

Bo never would have thought that Kendra would be throwing Dyson at her.  Just a couple minutes ago, Kendra was trying to keep Dyson as far away from her as possible.

How surprisingly intertwined everyone’s lives where, Bo mused.

Bo still had a part of his heart, but trouble always found her.  Granted she cared for Dyson too, but this was an added burden, on top of what she already had.

It then occurred to her that EVERYONE had burdens to carry, and everyone was already carrying more than their fair share.

Finally Bo nodded saying, “Dyson is family.  I will do my best Kendra.”

Kendra then changed gears, and seriously asked, “Bo?  Were you really that turned on by me?”

Bo laughed, when she realized that Kendra’s free hand was resting on her inner thigh around her very moist sex, but not touching it directly, “Heck yea.”

Both broke out into boisterous laughter.

Bo finally asked, getting up, raising a brow, “Are we ok?”

Kendra hugged, then kissed Bo on the cheek, and genuinely nodded, hopping out of bed, “Yes.  Thanks Bo, for everything.”

Bo’s eyes turned bright blue for a moment, then they went back to normal, at the sight of Kendra nude, gathering both of their clothing, and tossing Bo hers.

It took some time to look presentable again, but the 2 enemies entered the room earlier, and left as good friends. 

Mid way down the hall, Bo stopped, and asked Kendra, “Hey, the seer had a premonition of you, and your team being killed defending me.  FIRST, I’m sorry if I dragged you into my shit.  Second, DON’T do it.  DO NOT respond to my call for help, OK?  I refuse to let you put your life, and the lives of your team, on the line for a Fae brawl.  Also Tamsin….is your sister, and I don’t want her to die because of my sometimes foolish actions.”

Kendra saw the regret flash across Bo’s face, and gingerly latched onto Bo’s hand, “Don’t be sorry Bo.  We do what we need to do.  OK?  I know that if I am there, it was not solely because of you, but for something greater.  Also there is no point in berating yourself for something that may not even happen.”

Kendra observed, that by kind of forcing herself to be Bo’s friend, and holding her hand, it did make her feel closer to Bo.  Bo was right.

“Fuck.  I KILLED you…. and Dyson… and your fracking TEAM.”  Bo roared, and spun around upset.  “I WILL NEVER let that happen.”

Bo then noticed Kenzi, and Hale coming towards them from the opposite end of the hall.  Also gathered in the floor below, Bo could see Lauren, Trick, Mia, Alex, Drake, and most of all Tamsin.

All eyes were on Bo now, due to the uproar.

Kendra stated to Bo, from behind, for all to hear, “It’s just the rambling of a fool Bo.”

Bo just spat out, announcing to everyone upset, “I am SICK, and TIRED of crying.  SICK, and TIRED of being SCARED about some stupid premonition!  I will never be the victim.  I WILL not wait for DEATH to find us because *I* will find him first.  All of you think that keeping me safe, means giving up your lives for me.”

“Screw that!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.  “The price of losing even one of you is too darn high!  What does it profit a person to gain the world, to in turn lose their soul!  All of you ARE a part of my heart, and soul.  NOT one more life.  NOT ONE MORE!  You hear me!”

“I CHOOSE my fate, because I will shove my will, and destiny down its freakin’ THROAT!   Got that!  CHOOSE YOUR FATE!  CHOOSE, and don’t ever give up on me, your loved ones, or your family,” Bo decreed, pointing at each of them.

“FATE has threatened to take many of you from me, and I don’t plan to take this lying down, because I fight back.  I may hit like a girl, but I pack the wallop of a god!  I will go to Valhalla, ask the gods for assistance, mobilize their armies, to meet these COWARD Fae head on!  That means ALL of you need to prepare.  Don’t just train hard, train like all our lives depend on it.  And I am NOT beyond asking you Trick to write these frackers out of existence!” Bo’s voice rumbled, and echoed.

“Fate has no idea who he is messing with.  Fate thinks it is done.  I have only BEGUN to fight.  Fate believes it has out maneuvered me…. out maneuvered us.  Check us at every turn, and I’ve gotta fucking message for him, when we best him on his own turf!” Bo announced even louder.

Bo sparked, exploding, and burning a bright red hue all over her body, as her lower octave voice shook the room stating, “Check Mate, Asshole!”

Bo immediately returned to her regular self, and it was deathly silent as all were in awe of her speech.

Dyson bravely walked up next to Bo, and howled loudly.  It was a war cry.  One that is supposed to unite those in a pack, into action.

Tamsin never really knew Bo to be able to lead the masses, but she just dispelled that myth.  Maybe Bo could lead the 9 kingdoms after all.

Tamsin just smirked, and mentioned softly to herself, “And into the darkness we descend.  Without hesitation, without reservation; courageous, and unbreakable.”

Arin heard this, and replied in a whisper, tugging Tamsin’s sleeve, “It’s the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine.”

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, as applause, and the roar of determination to triumph over fate, filled the room.

 


	60. The Scooby Gang

Kendra descended the curved stairs with a small skip in her step, to an awaiting Mia.  As she approached, Kendra noticed Mia was shifting in place, ever so slightly.  Kendra, and Mia, were both in all smiles, but they knew that the other was putting up a front.

Everyone else was mingling with one another, as it concerned Bo’s decree.  They were mixing in a little business with pleasure, but for Mia, and Kendra, it was all business.

Kendra saw how nervous Mia was, and stop dead 6 feet in front of her, and mentioned, “Just hear me out Mia.  I’m not really good at apologies, and I don’t even know if an apology will do anything to fix all the ways I screwed you over.”

Mia interjected, “No Captain …..”

“Please DON’T call me that,” Kendra brought her hand up, to stop her from continuing, “Just call me Kendra, title’s, and all those formalities BS, is getting in the way of us communicating.  Can we just… just drop these charades…. be honest with one another, and keep it between us only?  I am willing to do that.  Can we talk as friends do, please?”

Mia nodded hesitantly, since Kendra was asking them to do something that was uncharacteristic; as it concerned their somewhat broken, and trepid friendship.

Then it occurred to Mia, about HOW honest they were going to be with one another?  Her emotions went to the extreme.  On one hand she wanted to hold Kendra in her arms, and the other wanted to slap the crap out of her, for all the ways she was put down.

Mia bit her bottom lip as she thought, ‘Do I tell her that I want her as more than a friend?  How do I put all the baggage behind us?’

Kendra could see Mia deep in thought, and decided a joke will release a little of the tension, everyone no doubt could see, “I assure you, I am unarmed.  Cuff me if you like.”

Mia’s jaw went slightly slack, and her mind immediately went into the gutter, imaging all the depraved sexual fantasies she’d been consistently cresting to all these years.

Kendra observed Mia relax her stance, and put on an almost mischievous smirk.  It was the effect she was looking for.

Mia just sparred back, and offered, “Cuffs?  Maybe later.  I know a place in Lauren’s back kitchen that has a small table for the chefs, and its right next to the alcohol storage room.”

It didn’t take them long to set up, and get the shots pouring.

At first Kendra, and Mia talked about things that had nothing to do with them.

“Yea, in just a couple of sentences, Kara became Carrot Top’s... Jason’s new girlfriend.  Jason is never gun shy about anything, until it comes to relationships.  Then he avoids labels like the plague.  Had to give it to Kara, she was blunt, and smooth, but said all the right things to him,” Kendra reminisced, taking a shot.

“Wow, the last line that someone used on, me was horrible.  You know the hot-shot, rookie of the year, James O’Connor?” Mia asked smirking, slamming her shot glass down.

“WAIT.  Private O’Connor, now Sergeant, with the 85th?” Kendra blurted forth.

“Yep,” Mia tightly smirked.  “Do you think he’s hot?”

“God,” Mia confessed, doing an eye roll, “He is handsome, skilled, and built like a brick house, but reminds me of Gaston from the Beauty and the Beast.  His cocky attitude is a turn off for me.  Big time.”

 “Agreed.  Well his line was….,” Mia paused, “Here lemme try it on you.”

Mia took in a deep breath, and did her best baritone voice, “Hey Captain, Are you tired?”

Kendra smirked at Mia, scrunching her shoulders up to act like him, mimicking his voice.

Kendra just replied, simply batting her eyes to stay in character, “No, Why do you ask?”

Mia then delivered perfectly, still in character, “Because, you’ve been running through my mind ALL day!”

Kendra, and Mia busted out laughing.

Kendra put her hand on top of Mia’s briefly.  It wasn’t really on impulse, but it was needed.

Mia never saw the fun side of Kendra before, and the more, and more she talked, the more enamored, and drawn she was to her.  The Kendra of her dreams wasn’t even that fun.

Kendra finally added, “James doesn’t seem to show any interest in you.”

“Well I dumped him early, so now he had to save face.  If you ask him, he probably denies he ever liked me, or used that line on me for that matter,” Mia clarified, and then asked somewhat mischievously to test Kendra, “So be honest, would that line work on you?”

Kendra filled up the shot glasses for them both, and then relayed innocently, knowing the meaning Mia was trying to convey, “It depends who’s staying it.”

Mia paused, and didn’t know what to say.  She wanted to say ‘Me’ but then that might ruin everything they are trying to build.  It would also make their relationship awkward.

Kendra felt the tenseness, and just added, “Well if Dyson pulled that on me, it would only work if we were good friends already.”

Mia then divulged without thinking, “Are we?”

‘HOLY SHIT!’ Mia thought, mentally smacking herself stupid.  ‘I just fucking gave her a veiled pickup line!  She’s with DYSON.  Efff me!’  Mia drank her shot, and held her relaxed posture, and poker face.

Kendra, knowing how Mia felt about her, just took it in stride, and put her hand on Mia’s arm, and solemnly stated, “I’m trying, if you let me.”

Mia turned to gaze at Kendra’s touch.  She wanted the same, but she also wanted a little more.  She knew to tread carefully, since Kendra was already taken.  After all of Mia’s failed romantic relationships, Kendra wasn’t going to be next.  Her romantic relationships with others only lasted less than a year.

What did that mean to Mia?  She had to keep her hormones on check.  Keep her as a life-long friend at best, it was the only thing she could do to keep Kendra in her life.

Kendra continued, knowing that she got her attention, looking away ashamed of herself, “I fucked up Mia.  I tailed you, and blindly followed what Henry Jackson of IA, and his team told me.  Both lined up, so I just assumed you were a dirty cop on the payroll.  Then when you contacted me, I obeyed my orders to not contact you since you were under investigation.  And… SHIT… Mia, I just kept the view IA gave me, even after the investigation was over.”

Mia tried to keep a serious face, and hate Kendra for what she did to her, but found that Kendra was soo sincere, she could not help but well up a little.  Kendra was never known to apologize much, if at all.  To hear Kendra even acknowledge she was wrong, was moving in itself.  At this point, no apology was really necessary.

Kendra paused, and just let it all out finally locking onto Mia watery eyes, “Look, I thought you slept your way to the top based on that twisted view I had to you.  I … I even planned to show you up at one of your competitions, but then I got caught up on work.  Look, I deserved that smack you gave me earlier, and probably much, much more.  I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I am asking…. Asking if we can start over fresh.”

Mia, try as she might, couldn’t hold the torrents of emotions that were welling up inside of her.  She was speechless, as several tears streaked down her face.  Mia was so accustom to being slandered by many, that she had grown such a thick skin because of it.  Kendra, however, was one of her harshest critics.  What made Kendra’s actions so hurtful, more so than others, was the sheer fact that she was her equal.  Kendra was a woman in the same field, so to her, and the rest of the community.  Her opinion mattered.

Kendra knew this was a tense situation, and didn’t know what to do, since Mia was trying her hardest to hold a stoic expression, even though tears were streaking down her face.

Mia needed a hug, Kendra mused, but would she let her?  Mia could hate her guts right now.

Kendra found it best to ask in a soothing concerned tone, “Can I hold you?”

Mia was hurt, and felt tortured by Kendra’s consistent comments in the past, and it was all coming back to her with force.  She didn’t want to show she was a push over either to her bully, but threw caution to the wind.

Mia quickly nodded, and Kendra came to her side, knelt before her, then brought her into a slow embrace.

It was then, that all the pain from the past came due in full.  All the pricks, and stings from even single comment Kendra had made against her, slammed into her at full force. 

Mia never realized how much Kendra hurt her, but she held her tightly in a vicelike grip, deathly scared of being in such a vulnerable state. 

Kendra now realized, how much her comments hurt Mia.  She just assumed that her words meant nothing, since Mia always seemed to keep her cool.  Words, Kendra surmised, hurt sometimes more than physical pain.  Physical pain heals, and goes away, but some words cut deeper, and may never heal.

All Kendra could do was let it pass, stroking Mia’s back, telling her how sorry she was.

Tamsin kissed Bo, who was leaning against the railing at top of the steps, and murmured in an aloof manner, “Wow Bo, that was such a moving speech.  It even made me believe…. For a couple of seconds.”

Bo smirked during the kiss, as they parted, a small wisp of chi came from Tamsin.  She wasn’t hungry, but Kendra really did turn her libido on.  Bo, even though not hungry, loved sampling Tamsin.  Her taste was extremely addictive.

“Coming from you, the jaded Valkyrie,” Bo mentioned in a sultry voice, “THAT is a huge compliment.”

Tamsin then followed up, huffing out a laugh, “Yea, it’s the same feeling I get when I get duped into attending multi-level marketing, or pyramid scams.  Are you going to ask for my credit card now?”

Bo slid her hands down on Tamsin’s back side, and slithered her fingers in her back pocket.

“Nothing there Bo,” Tamsin rolled her eyes, but realized that Bo’s eyes were blue.  “Did you feed from Kendra?”

“A little,” Bo mentioned, in a sultry voice snaking her hands under the hem of Tamsin’s top.

“So that means you’re still fully fed between me, and her,” Tamsin backed up, looking at Bo curiously. 

“Yea, so?” Bo replied with an evil smirk washed across her face, as her hand found the buckle of Tamsin’s bra on her back, and her other, just submerged stealthily, under the front of her tight jeans.

“Boooo,” Tamsin growled, “You don’t need to feed, so WHY are you….  GET your hand off my clasp (SNAP!).  FUCK!  And what is your hand doing in my jeans (pop!).  OH shit… you stop this now, or ELSE…. (ZIP!)”

Bo quickly, in a husky voice ordered, “What’s the matter my ANGELIC DEMON?  Oh, and don’t you DARE resist, or fix yourself up until I say so.”

Tamsin realized that Bo used the key words to submit, but didn’t want to.  Not now, when people were still talking below, and Kenzi, and Hale were still a little farther off at the top of the steps with them.

Tamsin yanked Bo’s hand out surreptitiously, and zipped her jeans up, re-buttoning them.

Bo smiled innocently, like she knew something that Tamsin didn’t.

Tamsin then felt herself unsnap her jeans, and unzip her pants against her own will.  Try as she might, her hands kept undoing her jeans.  Then she realized as Bo moved her panties aside, and slid her fingers up and down her sex, that the thrall was controlling her.

“You… YOU… YOU…. are going to PAY Bo, for using the thrall against me,” Tamsin cursed in a low growl.

Bo just pouted innocently with puppy dog eyes, “But I want you now ‘cus I can’t wait til our wedding night. Please?”

“Gods Bo,” Tamsin huffed out a laugh, “we’ve eff’ed like rabbits so many times today … and… ohhhh gods!”

Bo used a little of her charms, then asked, raising her brow, “So this is not your cup of tea?”

Tamsin knew the thrall would force her to tell the truth but it didn’t matter, she planned to in the first place, “No Bo, it isn’t.  Not in front of family.  I’m not a succubus, darnit.”

Bo pinched her arch gently and asked, “OK.  Can I lap you in wanton delight tonight, and through the morning?  Just you, and I?”

“Yes,” Tamsin said in a shaky voice, being held hostage through Bo’s succubus moves.

Bo knew she was telling the truth, and immediately made her Valkyrie presentable.  “Sorry TamTam.  I got carried away.  Please do as you will,” Bo then pecked her on the cheek.  “Tonight then?”

Tamsin then put the puzzle pieces together, clearing the cobwebs from her mind.  “Booooo,” Tamsin warned, “Did you pull this stunt off, to get me to allow you to take me all through the night?”

Bo put on the best angelic expression she could, and shrugged.

“OH MY GODS Bo.  You are IMPOSSIBLE!  Do you realize you are fucking around with a harbinger of death!” Tamsin admonished, “Don’t ever, ever, EVER mess with a Valkyrie!”

“I like fucking around,” Bo laughed.  “Especially with you.”

Tamsin hugged her from behind in faux caring, with Bo overlooking the social scene below them.

Tamsin nibbled on Bo’s ear, and huskily whispered, “This was not my cup of tea, but it IS yours.”

Bo just shrugged, “You don’t know me that well, Valkyrie.”

“Oh yea?” Tamsin challenged, sliding her hand into Bo’s front pocket.

Kenzi, with a minor skip in her step, and Hale, walked over to them; while Tamsin transitioned to holding Bo beside her, with her arm around her.  Tamsin’s hand was still tucked in Bo’s pocket, in a lazy fashion.

From the looks of Kenzi’s huge smile, and the fact she was quivering with excitement, Bo and Tamsin knew she was about to spew forth a ton of words.

Tamsin backed up ever so slightly, but with Bo’s pockets being deep, she slowly began to stroke Bo’s inner thigh.  It didn’t go far enough to reach her temple, but it was close enough.

Hale smiled at the couple, and greeted them, “Hey, My congratulations to the lovely new couple.”

Bo realized what Tamsin was doing, but held her poker face gleefully, replying, “Thanks Hale, and I hear from Kenzi that you 2 are engaged.”

Kenzi immediately hopped in front of Hale, and held Bo by her shoulders.  “The wedding is in 3 months!  Can you believe it!?”

Bo shared in her happiness by hugging Kenzi, even with the Russian hopping up, and down, “Oh wow!  That’s so wonderful!  I am so happy for the both of you.”

Tamsin just rolled her eyes, and as if Bo had eyes behind her head, nudged her with an elbow to share in the joyous moment.

Tamsin growled very lowly so that Bo, who was against her, knew how she didn’t like participating, but finally cheerily comments, “Congratulations to the both of you. I sooooo look forward to the wedding.  OPEN BAR right?”  Tamsin shot a glance at Hale, who just nodded, and said with a grin, “But of course.”

Tamsin realized that Bo, and Kenzi, were talking in the hug too; and heard Kenzi right as she backed away from the hug a little, ask Bo, “Please please please, As my BFF, and sister, be my Maid of Honor.”

“Yes!” Bo exclaimed hopping up, and down in sync with Kenzi.  Tamsin just rolled her eyes in annoyance, but realized that Bo’s pocket felt like it had a very small hole, which she could make bigger.

“I’m really, really happy,” Tamsin smirked mischievously, with her finger successfully piercing a hole in Bo’s front, right pocket.  This was too good to be true, and Tamsin’s index finger, slithered surreptitiously, to its final destination over her clear cut field.

‘OMG’ Bo thought, almost frozen at what to do.  She nudged Tamsin to release her, with her back side, but Tamsin brought her other arm around Bo, to secure herself to her.  There was no escape.

Tamsin knew she had Bo right where she wanted her, and just asked innocently to Kenzi, and Hale, “Soooo you got your wedding attire planned?”  To punish Bo, her finger wagged back, and forth, ringing her shrouded bell at the top of her arch.

Kenzi was more than happy to describe her dress.

Bo zoned out, and looked over to Tamsin, kissing her, then growling, “Tamtam.  BAD girl.  Don’t make me use the thrall against you.”

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, nodding to Kenzi, “Good choice.  Love it.  Tell us more.”  She then whispered to Bo, “This is a first, the marriage of dark, and unaligned.  You can be Ada, and I am EVIL, live with it.”

Bo growled at her, but ended up feeding, and kissing, after a short chirp at Tamsin’s ‘evil’ move.

Tamsin loved how she could control Bo; who was really turned on by this, thrusting her finger into her sex quickly, to show dominance.

Bo sheepishly turned forward to the happy couple, and asked, “So Hale, got the honeymoon planned?”  Beyond that, she could not concentrate on what he said, as Tamsin ran her finger between her legs, running the length of her extremely moist folds.  Tamsin was owning her in front of Hale, and Kenzi, and oddly it kept turning her on more.  The possibility of getting caught by her BFF, and Hale, just amplified her need to crest.  She just kept up appearances the best she could with Tamsin behind her.

Tamsin upped the ante, and kissed her neck gently bring Bo to the precipice. 

“Awwww.  Big Island tours, and horseback riding?  That’s great.  What about parasailing?” Tamsin requested, and knew Bo was ready to release, since she was trebling.  Also, she felt via the bond, Bo was ready.

Bo was lost in lust, and Tamsin started to slow down, pulling her back to reality.  Bo turned her head, and growled, “I can thrall you right here, and make you make a mess in your pants, you BAD, BAD Valkryie.”

Tamsin just pretended to nod at Hale, and Kenzi, deciding about parasailing, and whispered back, “you do, and I will rip all your clothes off in front of EVERYONE.  TRY ME.  God, what will your grandfather say?”

“You … you… you are …. EVIL….. god.. PURE EVIL….  You will pay,” Bo forced out in a soft grunt, with Tamsin bringing her to the edge again.

Bo was trying her hardest to control her eyes from turning bright blue. 

Kenzi, and Hale finally agreed to try parasailing, and Kenzi then asked Bo, “Hey Bo bear, as Arin’s mom, can she be our flower girl?”

Tamsin growled, to which Bo nudged her, and as an act of retaliation, Tamsin’s middle finger pierced the pocket and flew deep into Bo’s canal.  There they stayed, to show her disagreement, and to hold Bo hostage to her crest; and to Tamsin’s thigh as well.

Bo had a hard time thinking, and just told Tamsin, “Come on Tammy, let Arin do this.  I know it had nothing to do with kicking ass but it would mean a lot for her family.”

Tamsin’s fingers began to curl viciously, as she looked up to think about it.

Bo was about to crest in front of everyone, and she couldn’t stop it.  Tamsin knew her too well.

“Ok I suppose so,” Tamsin smirked, and glanced at Bo looking at her with blue eyes, away from Hale, and Kenzi.  Tamsin then, in a hushed voice ordered, “Don’t you dare come Bo until I say so, or you’ll make me MAD.  You don’t like an unhappy Valkyrie.”

“Thanks Tamtam, Your just, and angel,” Bo concluded kissing Tamsin, doing her best to keep her eyes blue, and turned to smirk at the couple.

“OK,” Kenzi stated, knowing the deep kissing meant time to go.  Also, there was something odd about Bo.  She looked like she, every now, and then, is covering up, that maybe she was in the heat of passion.

“Later!  Let’s go, and plan this sucker out!” Kenzi pulled Hale with her, down the steps.

Tamsin growled, “I am EVIL, and DON’T come.”  Tamsin pushed all the right buttons, and increased that pace pushing Bo against the railing for all to see.

Bo closed her eyes, with Tamsin sliding a hand secretly under her shirt, pulling her bra up.  Bo was helpless, and right before she crested, Tamsin, unbeknownst to Bo, spun her, moving her back, mostly out of view of the guests on the lower level, towards the back wall.

Tamsin, in a husky voice, rolling Bo’s tip, and going full speed, ordered again, “No coming SLUT, or else everyone will see how much I OWN you.  BAD, BAD succubus!”

Bo clapped her hand over her own mouth, like she was covering a yawn, but really, she was trying not to yell.  She was lost in the throes of sweet, tortuous, pleasure.  Bo clapped her eyes shut even harder, knowing that she was coming in front of everyone.  She didn’t want to, but at the same time, Tamsin was fulfilling her most depraved fantasy.

She was mind wiped, as Tamsin in a domineering tone, demanded to know, “Do you reach the stars Bo!”

Bo shook her head, and the next wave of guilt, and pleasure hit her. 

“Don’t lie to me.  STOP IT… now,” Tamsin ordered, but her fingers were working Bo to new heights.

Bo held back, but it was fruitless against Tamsin’s onslaught.  So she just kept going, holding back her moans of pleasure, which oddly kept her at her high.

“BAD succubus.  You came!  Now time to get punished.  Wait till I show EVERYONE what a bad girl you are,” Tamsin growled, pulling her back even further, into a hall out of sight of everyone, but Bo didn’t know since she was keeping her eye’s closed.

The embarrassment Bo was experiencing, was keeping her aroused, and it was then, she felt Tamsin’s dagger playfully resting on her neck.

“Bad Bo, Don’t move, or else you will get cut,” Tamsin warned.

Bo was coming down, and before she could process what Tamsin was doing, she felt a cold breeze on her now bare chest.  Tamsin adroitly cut open her top, and bra at the same time, in a flash.

“No….” Bo squeaked, submitting to her Valkyrie, thinking she was being stripped in front of everyone, but this action alone kept her from descending, riding the last juicy bits of depraved pleasure.

Bo finally made it back down to earth, right as Tamsin pulled Bo’s leather pants off of her thighs.

Tamsin, with a smirk, told Bo playfully, putting away her dagger, and dropping Destiny onto the pile of clothing now shed.

“God damn Bo…. Good thing you’re wearing leather pants.  Are you getting your boots all wet?”

Bo covered her mounds, not knowing whether to kiss, or smack Tamsin.  Maybe both, for exposing her like that to everyone. 

She slid a hand down, to cover her very cold, exposed sex, but when she did, she couldn’t help but to moan in pleasure.

Slowly Bo’s eyes batted open, to an empty hallway.

Bo turned around, and looked at Tamsin confused… “Huh?”

Tamsin smirked maniacally, and shrugged, “You closed your eyes, so I moved you into the side hall.  It was then, that I stripped you.”

Bo felt the redness in her face fade, and she brought Tamsin into a kiss, cooing, “Tamsin.  You’re both good, and evil.  ….. I LOVE that about you.  Thank you my evil angel.  Hey, How’d you know I fantasized about this?”

Tasmin smirked with a click, “Among other things, it just seemed right.”

Bo laughed, and purred, buttoning her pants back up, “Thanks for helping me keep my good girl cover, my evil Valkyrie.”

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, and rolled her eyes.  She loved it when Bo told her how deliciously evil she was.  “Don’t thank me yet, your room is on the other side of the open mezzanine.  Care to flash anyone… well everyone?”

Bo frowned, then pouted, “Well, you can give me your blouse.”

Tamsin laughed, “And leave me in only a bra?  Tell you what, wait here, and I’ll get you something slutty to dress in.”

It was then Lauren emerged from the top of the steps, and approached them.  She kept a poker face, smiling tightly.

“Hi Lauren,” Bo said, dropping her hands, and pretending nothing was wrong, Tamsin just waved.

“So, that is where you two went,” Lauren tilted her head briefly, admiring Bo’s assets.  “People were beginning to wonder where you went.  I can tell you were in dispose… well at least your top was.” 

Bo saw her aura spike, in addition to making a funny joke, and just held back a snicker.  “Both actually, it’s a little chilly up here, can you spare your lab coat babe?”

Tamsin growled slightly, at the babe comment.

Bo loved to push Tamsin’s buttons.

“Oh,” Lauren said, snapping out of her trance, pulling off her white lab coat.

“Thanks Lauren,” Bo mentioned, feeding her arms into it since Lauren held it out for her.  “You’re always so good to me.”

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, and rolled her eyes, “ENOUGH.  Do you two need some alone time?  Gods.  GET a room already.”

“Really, what makes you say that?  I was just being nice,” Bo quipped to her Valkyrie.

Lauren just looked on, slack jawed at this exchange.

“Succubi, and their hormones,” Tamsin shook her head performing and eye roll.

Bo just laughed, and kissed the frustrated Valkyrie on the cheek, and challenged, “You MARRIED one, don’t you remember Ms. Short term memory?  Why?  Are you jealous that I might make out with her?”

“SOMETIMES I wonder, but Nope,” Tamsin clicked.  “Just be careful not to pull too much chi from her or you might…. Wait... on second thought….”

Lauren chuckled, “Tamsin, you are definitely dark.”

“Yep,” Tamsin glowed at the comment.

“In any case, we have some guests coming in for the tribunal tomorrow, so it is best to get dressed Bo,” Lauren noted, flicking the lapel on her lab coat, now on Bo.

“Awwwww, but we want everyone to know that Bo, THE SUCCU-SLUT, kicked some serious Aswang ass,” Tamsin smirked, with hint of evil.

“That was Kendra’s, and Dyson’s doing, we just mopped up remember?” Bo corrected, glancing to the Valkyrie.

“ANNNNNND Bo,” Tamsin requested, “Are we still going to Valhalla tomorrow to see Daddy Dearest; where Death awaits us, probably at the end of Thor’s hammer?”

“Oh Thor is going to be there?” Lauren tilted her head, not knowing this information.

“I told you my mind was made up Tamsin.  I need to change fate, and I need my dad’s help.  We leave tomorrow evening,” Bo stated, turning to her Valkyrie.

Tamsin pouted, since she already warned her, but finally gave up, and stated, “You need to feed Bo, if you plan on MAYBE going against Thor, and wow… look…. GUESTS are coming, which equals LOTS of powerful chi.”

“We are not there to start a fight Tamsin,” Bo stated, sternly.

“Well,” Tamsin retorted, executing an eye roll, “WE won’t; Freya, and Odin won’t, but Thor?  Absolutely, maybe for sure…. YES.”

Lauren cut in, “Bo, Thor is known to be a loose cannon, and doesn’t take to well to women in general, much less women, authority figures.  I’d…. avoid him Bo… well both of you.”

“Thanks sis!” Tamsin smirked, with an ‘I told you so look’ towards Bo.  “I told you it can wait a couple weeks.  After that, Thor will be gone, and daddy will be all yours.”

Bo backed up a little, to stare both of them down, to a small extent, and justified, “I need action NOW, against this Sea of Fae premonition.  2 weeks may be too late.  Besides Thor is family.”

“AND families FIGHT Bo!” Tamsin huffed out, flustered.  “Did you consider that I have to DEFEND you?!  It’s all so easy to go about it in your gun hoe ways, but THINK Bo.  You are my bonded partner.  I go where you go, but dammit.  I just wish you thought about us.”

Bo paused.  Tamsin was right.  For a Valkyrie, Tamsin acted awfully human, and knew more about love than most.  There had to be a middle ground.

Lauren backed up.  Bo, and Tamsin were having an argument, and she didn’t really want to insert herself, but Bo just mentioned to her, “Lauren, can you stay for a minute.”

Bo smiled, went face to face with Tamsin, and held her hands.  In the most loving tone she could muster, she asked, “I can’t run away from everything Tamsin.  WE can’t.  We can’t wait for the stars to align before we make our moves.  Sometimes we play the hand we are dealt… BUT we have to play it smartly.  Tammy, I really want to go tomorrow.  All the prophesies point to us being in big trouble at the sea of Fae……..”

Tamsin got mad, and erupted agitatedly, walking further down the hall; turning around, “No Bo.  You ASSUMED I was there.  I know those prophesies too!  For all I know I died at the fucking end of THOR’S hammer!  SHIT.  You are impossible Bo!  Now you’ll just go without me.  I will not be coddled like a child, or like I’m made of fucking glass.  We both go.  PERIOD.  But do it as you say smartly.  We’ve been running on LUCK so far Bo.  LUCK runs out.”

Bo brought her hands up in front of Tamsin, to calm her down.  This was probably the first major fight that they had, and she knew that Tamsin, in a round-about, was scared to lose her life senselessly, when a little more prudence could avoid it.

Bo finally confessed, “OK Tamsin.  Is it in your mind way too risky to go to Valhalla tomorrow?”

Tamsin thought about it, but it was Lauren that asked.

“So tomorrow is when Thor is slated to return from battle?” Lauren queried.

“Yes,” Tamsin noted, “but he is returning from a post war celebration, or celebrations, most likely which means, more often than not, he….”

“he’s late.” Both Lauren, and Tamsin mentioned, in unison.

 “So the best time to go is now,” Lauren concluded.

“Yea, but Bo needs to feed from a DIVERSE set of chi to reach maximum power.  She been trying to feed solely off of me,” Tamsin revealed.

Lauren looked over to Bo, and Bo just nodded hesitantly.

“So going tomorrow is ok, so long as Bo is fully fed, from multiple, powerful Fae hosts?” Lauren concluded.

There was a silence, and Tamsin finally approached Bo, who looked down in shame.

Bo only wanted Tamsin, but she was a succubus.  She hated to sleep around.  She realized that Tamsin hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

“You need to FEED Bo, and now that guests are coming, it’s the perfect time,” Tamsin admitted.

Tamsin could feel Bo’s resentment to being a succubus through the link, she then stated, “I think Lauren will agree that you need to feed from others.  I love you, you have my heart, and I have yours.  I don’t see you any less of a person for needing to feed, which equates to breathing for feeble humans.  Please do this for me, and then we can go kick some ass tomorrow ok?”

Bo still looked dejected, and finally mentioned, “I can do that, but what about you?  Can we lift the thrall now?”

“NO.” Tamsin stated sternly.  “It gives me a level head against my overwhelming emotions.  If Thor even insults you without me being in a thrall, he may be dead by my hands, and your dad won’t like that.  Also, it is the thrall that keeps my word to treat Lauren like a sister.”

Bo didn’t know what to say, and she was running out of ideas.

Tamsin comforted her, and mentioned, “There is a rebirthing chamber, and temple in Valhalla that was constructed for the return of the Missing Valkyrie.”

Lauren expounded, “That’s right!  You ARE the Missing Valkyrie, so therefore all the enchanted armor, and weapons in there are at YOUR disposal.”

“That’s right,” Tamsin clicked, as Bo finally began to smile again, and see her eye to eye.  “All of it is mine, so Thor better think twice about picking a fight with me.”

BO snickered, and solemnly requested, “OK I’ll feed Tamsin, please forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive Bo.  You’re buffing up to keep us safe.  So it would make me feel so much better if you do feed,” Tamsin noted.

Bo brought her lover into a deep kiss that lasted minutes, but Lauren had to take her leave, since Drake called out for her.

Mia was mentally, and emotionally exhausted; most of the hurt, and pain that Kendra caused her was lifted from her soul.  She felt light, and free, as Kendra stayed with her, in the hug.

Mia had no idea Kendra’s touch was that powerful, and in no way did she expect to break down like that in front of her.  She also had no idea that Kendra’s Australian accent, was so damn attractive. 

All Kendra did was hold her tightly, and say she was sorry for treating her with such disregard.   At least Mia didn’t try to go head, to head, with her, which could have happened.  Sure Kendra knew that she could probably disarm Mia, but to what end?  It would only serve to escalate tensions, also Mia was the women’s lightweight, MMA champion, and Mia, might actually have an edge on her in hand, to hand combat.  Kendra never tested it.  MMA, and street fighting were close cousins, unlike other martial arts, but even then, they were slightly different.  Kendra deduced that she may find out one day what Mia was made of, beyond all the hi-tech gear, she always had on her. 

Mia finally broke the hug, and quickly wiped her eyes dry, with her sleeves.

“I’m sorry Kendra.  I…  I didn’t know ……” Mia stammered out embarrassed, and red faced.

“Don’t apologize Mia.  It’s ok.  That’s what friends are for,” Kendra smiled.  “Hey.  People will be arriving for the tribunal soon, and before another fight breaks out stemming from my presence, can we get out of here?”

Mia was flattered that Kendra called her a friend, at least her harshest critic, was now solidly in her corner.

Mia nodded; both standing up, and straightening themselves out.

Dyson roamed back into the room in time to leave.

Kendra, and Mia, took the back stairs to their rooms.

Mia already packed her car, and was ready to go, and Kendra had her bags packed still in her room.

Kendra pulled out her Glock, and backup weapons, and mounted them on her person.

While Kendra was doing so, she mentioned to Mia, who was kneeling down, and petting Dyson, “Mia, rather than getting you a sterile apartment for your stay in the 39th, you can stay at Dyson’s place.  It’s a larger, open design, with all the bachelor pad amenities.”

Mia replied in kind, “It’s not necessary.  I am sure your ash provided excellent accommodations.”

“No, please.  You are my guest.  Besides, it’s almost walking distance to the precinct.  I insist,” Kendra replied hoisting a heavy duffel bag over her shoulder.

Mia didn’t argue.

Kendra, and Mia bid the gang farewell, and left for Dyson’s place.

Kendra drove her own SUV, and Mia followed behind her.

Dyson was in the back seat, lying down.

“Hey Dyson, I know this will be weird, but I offered Mia our flat … crap your flat…  since I know all the other places that Hale would have, are a good distance away.  Besides, I think she might like your punching bag,” Kendra spoke loudly, so that Dyson could hear her.

Dyson just did a little bark.

“Dyson, I have no idea how much you understand, but god I hope you don’t kill me when you find out.  I…. I need options as it pertains to Mia.  Not to say that I will go through with it, but better to have options, and not need it, than the reverse….. CRAP…” Kendra just gave up, and put it bluntly.

“Dyson, There is a CHANCE that I may SLEEP with Mia, OK?  I know Bo is all ok with anything that has to deal with her feet leaving the ground … crap… having lots sex with lots of other people, BUT I feel really guilty for even considering it.  I have no idea how I would respond if Mia wants to make love to me.  I… I don’t know if I could since … I’m NOT Bo or Tamsin…….  I’m not bisexual.  I’m your life mate and I am still trying to find that boundary on what action constitutes cheating on you.  Not like I can ask you right now.”  Kendra let out, frustrated.

Kendra looked at Dyson briefly; he was attentive, and wagged his tail slowly.

“I took so much from her Dyson.  I need to give back, even if it means that I need to swallow my pride, and be more submissive,” Kendra stated, looking forward again.

Dyson did a single bark, softly.

“Dammit Dyson, I hope that is a bark of agreement,” Kendra shook her head.

Dyson then did another single, soft bark.

Kendra then mentioned somewhat off topic, “Yea…. I should have learned that lesson about giving, a long time ago with you.  I was always in control, and a leech.  It’s just so messed up that I learn this lesson now, and I am giving a part of myself to Mia, when it should be you.”

Dyson hopped up to the front seat, and rested his head on the console, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes, as if he empathized with her.

Kendra laughed, “Wow, now I know where Bo gets that look.  Thanks for just being you.”

Kendra pet Dyson for the long journey home.  Not only did she have to transfer duties to Mia, but she needed to pack for a long hike.

It was Lauren’s recommendation, that Dyson needed to be outdoors to recover faster.  That, in combination with him taking his weekly injections.  Kendra surmised now, that she was backing away from her duties, to take some time off to hike the International Trail.  This trail took upwards of 4 months to complete from start, to finish.  Kendra was not really an outdoors type person, but for Dyson, she would learn how to back pack for his sake.

In Kendra’s own way, she was now giving back to Dyson.

Mia felt free again, and she had Kendra to thank for it. 

Was she still mad at Kendra? 

No, not anymore, she was just happy to be able to spend time with her.

It was then her phone rang.

It was Grizzal, her god-father. 

Mia put it on speaker and said, “Hey dad.”

“Hey Mia.  Have you left Doctor Lewis’s place yet?”

“Yep, following Kendra to her place in the 39th,” Mia clarified.

There was a pause, followed by an uncomfortable silence.

“So are you ok with working with her?” Grizzal questioned.

“Yes dad, Kendra is actually quite cool,” Mia smiled, but realized too late that Grizzal wasn’t ok with Kendra.  He tolerated her at best.

Grizzal stated glibly, without feeling, “Good.”

He then changed topics, “I am glad you got out of there.  I hear rumblings that the Aswangs are getting ready to mount an offensive against us.  I needed you to be out of there in case things go badly.  If something happens, STAY out of it.”

Mia thought about his replying anxiously, “Are you going to be ok?”

“Yea, of course.” Grizzal comforted.  “I want to make sure that you are safe from this mess, Kendra … and Dyson caused.”

“OK,” Mia asked concerned, “Will you have others with you?  Will there be packs of shifters ready to fight, if negotiations go south?”

“Yes, of course, but I am doing my hardest, NOT to get into a fight, by an order of the council; and I don’t prefer to have another long drawn out war.  FUCK.  Kendra killed so many of us that it made us weaker as a clan.  Well then of course, Kendra killed lots of them too.”

Grizzal just erupted and continued his diatribe, “SHIT!  How can one fucking human do this much damage to 2 distinct species.  These Vampires better fucking hope that Kendra doesn’t rear her head in their direction.”

Grizzal growled, over the speaker phone in Mia’s car.

Mia just added somewhat defending her, “Kendra did what she had to do.”

Grizzal just sighed, and replied a little defeated, “Yes she did.  Dyson did what he had to do too, but that in no way erases what Kendra did to us.  The brothers we lost, and bothers; that still bear the scars of that fateful day at Canal Street, some of which I have known for most of my life.”

Grizzal continued, “I saw your uncle Jake yesterday.  He STILL can’t shift, and you can see the toll it takes on him.  Shifters need to be free, and roam in their Dire Wolf form, but now he’s trapped, lashing out at everyone, bitter, like a caged animal.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mia empathized, and realized that with the silence, Grizzal had more to say.  She thought it best to let him speak.

“Mia, as my god daughter,” Grizzal spoke carefully, “Would you have killed Kendra, if I requested it, when you visited me a week back?”

Mia was speechless because although this was a hypothetical situation, she knew deep down that her dad considered it seriously. 

The tenseness in the air made her heart race, and finally after considering the fact that this was before Kendra apologized to her; glibly, without emotion said, “At that time, I would have done so.”

“And now?”

“I……. I don’t know,” Mia stuttered.  “I think she is a person trying to do the right thing for her family.”

“And due to the circumstances, don’t I have the right to justice as well?” Grizzal questioned.

Mia hated this runaway train, and where this conversation was headed.

“Yes,” Mia tersely replied, hoping that her god father wouldn’t give the order, because she knew that she owed her life to him.  Her response would ultimately be yes.

The only way to kill Kendra, and get away with it, would be from a sniper rifle.  HERS.  Kendra’s death, at least, would be instantaneous. 

Drake was in the foyer area, in full gear.  Alex was by his side also in full gear.  At first glance, Alex looked like she was integrated with Drake’s team.

Alex nodded to Drake, after looking down at her tablet.

Drake talked into his radio, looking over the list, “Let him in.  He is expected.”

Alex looked over the guest list, and jotted down Jessica’s name, mentioning to Drake, now looking out the window, “My mom…. Major Jessica Flanders, and Captain Dimitri Kosov, are enroute and will arrive in 2 hours.”

Drake just smirked, “You know, you can still call her your mom.  I think that is a better title, than Major.”

Alex looked over to Drake, and chided, “Well I don’t want to be in my mother’s shadow.  I want my achievement to by my own.”

Drake rubbed her back, “And they’re, no matter the title you give your mother.  Hey was Lauren able to help you out?”

“Yes,” Alex mentioned, “She suppressed my Fire Sprite powers via injection, and now I can use my tree elder powers.”

With that, she did a quick demonstration with her hand, morphing into vine, and shooting forward a couple feet, then changed back to normal.

“Wow, good to hear,” Drake stated, in awe.

“Well, I’m not as good as the other tree elders, but at least I can use this power safely,” Alex smirked.

Kenzi skipped in, with Arin by her side, also skipping, “And remember little lady, NEVER invite a vampire into your house.  Just open the door, and step aside.  The will BURN when they cross your threshold.”

A tall, slender man, in all black, with squareish features, and short blond, almost white slicked back hair, opened the door; hearing this, and replied in an English accent, “Well NOT totally true, we just don’t enter, because we are compelled, as if by a magical force, not to enter.  If, say I, trip into your house without being invited, I just depart quickly.”

“HOLY SHIT!” Kenzi stated taking a step back, and Arin drew a small dagger.  “You’re a vampire?... Wait a sec, its DAYLIGHT outside.”

“Silly girl, it’s over cast outside, and my SUV has really dark tinting, so I can still enjoy the day,” he responded, in kind.  “I am not here to hurt any of you, but only to attend this boring tribunal function.”

Drake stepped forward, and shook his hand firmly, “Spike.  I am Drake, head of the security team here.”

Spike then looked over to Alex, and introduced himself, “And who are you?  You don’t seem to be part of Drake’s team.”

Alex was impressed at how perceptive he was since she was dressed in nearly the same gear as Drake.  She gave her left hand for Spike to kiss, since she needed her right, in case she needed a weapon.

“I’m Alex Flanders, spec ops, with the Burning Cypress clan,” she formally noted.

Kenzi thought he looked familiar but could not place him.  Her befuddled look, made Spike chuckle.

“What?” Spike asked, looking to Kenzi, glancing at the young Valkyrie, still in a defensive stance still.

“I’m not vampire enough for you huh?” Spike smirked, then in an aloof manner, overacted and commented, “You expect me to say stuff like, ‘Bleh Bleh Bleh.  Velcome to my house. Mu ha ha ha.’”

Arin smirked, still a little guarded, and broke the tension, “I thought I saw you on mustard seed street, counting numbers.”

Spike did an eye roll, “Vone!...ah ah ah….  two … ah ah ah… three.  Good enough?”

Arin giggled, but then it occurred to her who he was, “Are you from Sunnydale?”

Spike just nodded, “Among other places.”

Kenzi’s jaw dropped open as she shouted in disbelief, putting together the puzzle pieces, “SPIKE, as in BUFFY The Vampire Slayer, SPIKE!”

Tamsin, and Bo, walked down the steps, curious at who this was that got Kenzi all riled up, like she saw a legend.

“WHY is the slayer always associated with me?  I’ve been known to hang out with others OUTSIDE of the Scooby gang you know,” Spike exhaled, in disappointment.

“HOLY SHIT!”  Kenzi jumped up, and down.  “Arin put the dagger away, I think we need to get something for Spike to autograph!”

They were about to bolt, when Drake’s radio came alive on his vest for all to hear, “Naomi to Drake, We have a person requesting for entry who is not on the list.  She has identified herself as Ms. Summers.  Buffy Summers.”

Drake thought about this, but Kenzi ran over, and grabbed his mic then hit transmit on his vest mic yelling into it excitedly, “LET HER IN!  Let her in!”

“Ah the Slayer,” Spike smirked.  “I wonder what took her so long?”

Kenzi ran off with Arin, hot on her heals.  “OMG OMG OMG!!!!  Buffy the Vampire Slayer!  God where is my leather jacket, and sharpie!”

Drake just transmitted, “Hold Naomi.”

‘Copy.  Holding.’

Alex asked curiously, “Is she a friend of yours?”

Spike just smiled broadly, but Tamsin, in the back, finally spoke up.  “Buffy, and Spike go way back.  While I won’t call them enemies, or friends, they are almost inseparable.”

Spike added, “Just let the Slayer in.  She probably needs the Dark, which only I have.”

Drake talked into his mic, “Let Ms. Summers in.”

“Copy.”

“I’d say everyone needs a little dark.  I’m Tamsin,” Tamsin walked up to Spike, and curtsied before him, Spike smiled broadly, and kissed her hand.

‘Bo don’t you DARE get jealous.  Buffy, and Spike, have been putting Fae kind into the ground like no one’s business, since you could barely crawl,’ Tamsin communicated to Bo, over the link.

‘AND he’s HOT, and built like a brick house.’ Tamsin relayed to Bo, but realized her error.  ‘I mean, not like YOU hot, cus you’re HOT, hot!’

Bo never saw Tamsin pay respect to someone that way before, and knew Spike had to be dark or equivalent.  They also had to be bad ass like her, to get her respect like that, immediately.

“Pleased to meet you Tamsin.  Wait… are you Tamsin, the Fallen but invincible Valkyrie,” Spike noted, with a slight nod.

Tamsin let the comment soak in, and glowed, with her cheeks getting red at the compliment; then swatted her hand away from her face answering, “Yea, I am, but YOU can just call me Tamsin.” 

Spike smirked, and replied coyly, “And YOU can call ME whenever you want.”

Bo executed an eye roll at this obvious pass at her Valkyrie.

Tamsin clicked, and said, “6:30 PM Dinner here at my table… oh with my partner Bo, the unalign….”

Spike kissed Bo’s hand, since he immediately knew who she was, “The succubus, soon to be the goddess of the new order in Valhalla, and a claim to the throne in Asgard.  I hear you went up against Odin himself, and won.”

Bo was flattered that he knew her, since it wasn’t common knowledge, or so she thought.

“Well family, we tend to fight a lot,” Bo dismissed, but smiled genuinely at the comment.

A shorter woman walked in, with long dirty blond straight hair.  She had soft features, but looked a little tired.  She immediately addressed Spike, “What are you doing here?”

Spike just grinned, and replied, “Good to see you too Buffy, and for your information…”

“In 5 words or less,” Buffy cut in a little impatiently.

Spike looked up, and formulated what he needed to say, and counted the words out on one hand for all to see, “To.  Attend.  The. Tribunal.”

Spike must have realized that he had 1 more word, and planned to use all five, so after a brief pause, jokingly tacked on, “Bitch!”  Showing off his counting skill, on one hand.

“Funny,” Buffy stated, “I have 5 words too, which describes why I am here.”

Buffy also counted off her words, “To. Kick. Evil’s. Butt……. DORK.”

Spike snickered.

‘OMG they have it BAD,’ Tamsin thought to Bo, when she heard 2 people scampering towards her.

Kenzi just yelled, and shoved past everyone, “Step aside!  Let me through.  Let me through!  All Ya’ll have to wait in line for autographs.”

Arin just backed her up, and stated a step behind, “Yea, take a number bitches!”

Like a rabid fan base, they surrounded Buffy, and crowded out everyone else as they jumped up, and down excitedly in a high pitch voice, to get Buffy to sign everything they could get their hands on.

“Oh My god, Miss Summers,  Buffy” Kenzi yelped, “I am your biggest.  I mean BIGGEST fan!”

Buffy was nice, and exchanged pleasantries, and signed what she had to.

Tamsin just looked over to Spike, who was shaking his head in disgust. 

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, “Excuse their erratic human like behavior.  Sooo unprofessional.”

Bo just kept cool, and watched.

Drake then noticed, a taller wavy long brown haired woman with brown eyes come out of a side hall walking towards them in a relax gait.  She had a dagger on her, but it was sheathed.  He knew everyone that was invited, and she wasn’t one of them, nor did the security team inform him.  That meant she bypassed them somehow.

Alex noted the woman too, and took her AR off safety with a soft click.

Drake heard that, and knew she was ready, but kept his wits about him, glancing at the list, but keeping an eye on her at the same time.

Tamsin look over, and yelped with childish joy, “FAITH!  Oh my god!  Oh my god!  STAND DOWN everyone!”

Tamsin ran over to her, and stopped dead in front of her, announcing to all, motioning at her like she was an item up for bids, “This is Faith Lehane, another slayer!  Just MORE awesome and bad ass than any other slayer dead or alive!”

“Thanks,” Faith smirked.

“OMG! I’m Tamsin,” she introduced herself to Faith, extending her hand.

Faith shook her hand, “Oh the Missing Valkyrie.  It’s an honor.  Really it is.  I hear that ‘snarkiness’ is defined in the dictionary with a picture of you.  I’ve been aspiring to do that word justice.”

Tamsin bent at the knees briefly soaking in the huge compliment, “Oh… I know!”

Tamsin then whispered to her, so that no one else could hear, “Can I get your autograph?”

Faith just replied, “Any time Valkyrie.”

“Oh bugger, to WHAT do I owe the pleasure of not 1 but 2 slayers?” Spike rhetorically asked loudly in an incredulous manner.

Lauren finally joined them, and Kenzi was nice enough to introduce everyone.

Bo approached Tamsin, stood next to her watching Kenzi do the intro, and told her Valkyrie, “You know using the link one way is NOT fair.  There is no way for me to respond, and tell you how jealous I am that you have other idols.”

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, and turned to Bo scrunching her face, “Yea, I know.  I am evil remember, my bonded partner?”

Drake’s mic on his vest came to life again, and told everyone in the room, “Naomi to Drake, We have Aswang representatives, Analyn and Malaya requesting for entry.”

Alex glanced at her tablet, and accessed the camera, overlooking the make shift entry point, zooming in on the car’s occupants, then pulled up the guest list, which had their corresponding pictures.  Alex did this for everyone including Buffy, and Faith after a little searching.

Also, Alex knew the Scooby gang as well, from stories written about them.  They were legends already.

Alex nodded to Drake, and Drake relayed into his mic, “Let them in.”

Drake looked over to Lauren expectantly.  He needed this area clear, to prevent any confrontations off the bat.  Lucky for him, Grizzal, and Seth, from the shifter clan, were due in much later.  Jessica, and John, from the Burning Cypress clan, were due to be onsite, in less than 2 hours.  

Lauren, with a queue from Drake, announced to Buffy, Spike, and Faith, “Please, let me show you to your rooms.”

Lauren did have a question about how many rooms were needed.  From what she knew about Buffy, was that her, and Spike were an item, and probably still were.  Spike had the hot’s for, of all people, the slayer, Buffy, who is supposed to kill him and vice versa.  They were never official.  Faith however, was rumored to have a thing for Buffy too, WHICH was never validated, as well.

The Scooby Gang followed Lauren, thanking her for hosting them.  Kenzi, and Arin trailed closely behind, swarming them in a way, like a rabid fan base does.

It didn’t take long, when Bo noticed 2 conservatively, but well dressed, fair skinned, Asian women with some Spanish features, enter the room.  Their long, dark brown, almost black hair, flowed freely in the air.  They were both stunning.  They looked to be, in their early 30s. 

Tamsin nudged Bo, but said something unexpected in a low grumble, “DINNER time my succu-sweet.”

Bo glanced at Tamsin, and said, as a matter of fact, “Hello!  Not everyone is DINNER.  You can’t skip things like getting to know them.”

“Oh,” Tamsin clicked with a smirk, “You mean starter dish?  That is WHY there are two of them.  One for appetizer, and one for the main course… and the Vampire, and Slayers, RICH RICH dessert! ”

Drake, and Alex were first to introduce themselves, with Bo close behind.

Bo shook Analyn’s hand, “I’m Bo Dennis.  I am pleased to meet you.”

Analyn replied back tersely, “Like wise.”

Bo noticed her aura turned slightly negative, and realized that the main reason why, was probably her killing some to them, in an attempt to get Kendra, and Dyson out of the woods.

Tamsin just hung back knowing this.

Bo, then give Malaya a friendly smile, and shook her hand as well saying, “Hi I’m Bo.”

Malaya just smiled warmly, “Good to meet you Bo.  You’re a succubus?”

Bo tried to take her hand back but Malaya held it.

Tamsin was ready to go postal on her, and Drake, and Alex were ready for action, although holding position.

Malaya just continued, mentioning seductively, “Can we meet?  Just you, and I later, if it is ok with your Valkyrie?”

Bo replied getting to the point, but still being friendly, “Do I need to thrall you, so you don’t lick, chew, or eviscerate my organs?”

Analyn replied scolding Malaya, “MALAYA, we are here on business.  Stick with the program.”

Malaya ignored Analyn but replied, “The tribunal is tomorrow, and today is today.  No need to waste it.  Bo, I am under a flag of truce at present, until after the tribunal.  I will not hurt you.  Nor will Analyn.”

Bo saw Malaya’s aura spike slightly, and knew she was being sincere, and replied playing hard to get, “Well there are so many guests coming, my schedule is all booked.”

‘OH crap Bo.  She wants you bad.  I’d say zero to horizontal, with no clothing in 5 seconds or less,’ Tamsin’s voice appeared in Bo’s head.

Malaya finally let go of Bo’s hand, and asked in a sultry tone, “Care to show me my room?”

Bo looked hesitant, since Lauren was supposed to do that, until Malaya took off her blazer, which revealed an almost see through button down blouse, and half cup bra, underneath.

Bo’s eyes almost turned blue, when Malaya adjusted her bra down, to reveal more of her assets.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, and thought to Bo, ‘Wow the appetizer is here ALREADY.  Now you be a BAD BAD succubus, and I PROMISE you, you can lap me… Allllllllll night, after I punish you of course.’

A huge grin washed across Bo’s face, as she summoned both of them, in a seductive tone, curling her index finger towards her, “This way please.”

Tamsin just waved to them, and said, “Have fun.”

Drake just shook his head, but his interest was piqued, when Alex wrote on her tablet, showing it to him.

It read:

‘Whirlpool.  In 10 mins b4 next ppl arr.’

Drake nodded, and spoke formally into his microphone, “Drake to Talan, can you back me up for the next 30 minutes.  Alex and I need to check the perimeter.”

“Ok.  On my way,” was the mic’s response.

Bo ran into Lauren; Lauren already knew the game, and told Bo to put them in an adjoining suite.

Analyn was shown her room, and when Bo showed Malaya hers, Malaya began to undress just inside the door.

The blue eyed Bo was mesmerized, as Malaya’s clothes hit the ground, in quick succession.  Analyn had already shut her door.

Malaya, in a sultry tone, immediately after her last remaining garments hit the ground mentioned, “COMING in?”

Bo just smiled, and threw caution to the wind; with a naughty look on her face, she stepped in, and kicked the door closed behind her.


	61. The Succubus And The Slayer

Bo fed voraciously from Malaya without totally draining her every time she crested.  Bo realized that Malaya did her very best to keep up.  For not being a succubus, she did have talent.  She made Bo crest several times as well.

No one dominated the other which was a good thing so that they were both on equal footing.

Bo looked over to Malaya who was totally spent and just raised a brow and asked coyly, “Ready for round 4?”

Malaya just caught her breath and just noted, “You… you didn’t use you powers on me like you did Trevor.”

Bo just cooed and kept the conversation light and free and replied, “Trevor was threating hurt of all us, so I need just a little insurance.  But YOU are here in peace, and… so am I.  We can be friends you know.”

Malaya turned to her side at looked down at Bo who was still nude on her back.  Her hands traced Bo exquisite body.

Malaya finally confessed to Bo, “You’d better go now.  Night is approaching and … and well Analyn, she is a great person, but is still probably a little ticked that I am with you.”

“Do YOU want me to leave?” Bo asked as her hand slowed teased Malaya’s entrance to her temple once more.

“Oh… GOSH no.  You… you… are freaking smokin’ Bo Dennis, Unaligned Succ…”

Bo just put her index finger on her lips to stop her and corrected, “Bo.  Just Bo.  Can we just be two gals having a good time?”

Malaya nodded but she heard a knock on her adjoining room door.  Malaya then quickly told Bo, “You’d better leave.  She can shift any minute now and I don’t want to cause problems.  Not only that, I have to back her.”

Bo nodded but asked sarcastically getting up, “Does she want to join us?”

Malaya shook her head and replied, “NOT likely.  You did kind of participate in the carnage a week ago.”

Malaya got up to put on a robe, as did Bo.

Malaya opened the door Analyn walked in holding a laptop and scoffed at Bo.

“Are you two done yet?  We have business to attend to ,” Analyn told Malaya staring at Bo disapprovingly collecting her cloths.

Malaya just got out of her way as Analyn opened her laptop on a table to a document.

Bo observed getting dressed, that is was a formal declaration of war against the shifters.

To two sat down in hushed tones going over the document.

Bo cleared her throat walked up between them now fully dressed.  She draped her arms over both of them and smoothly mentioned, “War doesn’t solve anything.”

Analyn got agitated and got up quickly from the chair going face to face with Bo.  Analyn was slightly shorter than Bo, but was aggressive moving into her personal space as she asserted, “This coming from the murderer of our kind!  Did you not part take in our willful slaughter?”

Bo defended, “I did my best to drain but not kill them, however, when they chose to take on the form of a bear, I had no choice at times.”

“LEAVE US.  We have spent the last thousand or so years in happy seclusion until Kendra Shaw and her shifter Dyson Wolfbane came along.  Then YOU joined in,” Analyn spat out with distain.  “I thought you were a succubus that only deals in pleasure, but you just showed us all that succubi and incubi can be equally vindictive.  OUT while I still can uphold the truce!” Analyn yelled pointing to the door.

A voice popped into Bo’s head.  It was Tamsin.

‘Booooo, it doesn’t sound so good from out here.  THEY can shift now.  Leave or be very very careful.  In any case, I am ready to rock and roll with these btiches.’

It was apparent that Bo was no longer welcomed and so she opened the door to leave.  Tamsin was outside smiling with her hands behind her back no doubt with various weapons ready to go.

Bo turned around and told both Malaya and Alalyn,  “We can FIX this and make it right.  War is so easy to jump to but at what cost?  You came here to do what is in the BEST interest of your kind.  YOUR children and their children!  They WILL bear the cost of your actions!”

Malaya must have known that Alalyn was about to shift when she held her back.

Alalyn took several deep breaths and finally forcefully decreed, “And what cost will it be to US if we run away from every one that picks a fight with us.  WE hide but when others encroach on us WE have the right to defend what is ours.  We have defended ourselves against the vampires, and shifters on BOTH fronts before.  We will survive!”

Buffy passed Bo and walked into the room stating calmly, “Survival isn’t enough to sustain a species.  It means you’re always one step away from extinction all the time.  While I am not in league with Bo, I understand what survival means.  I lived it.  It slowly eats away at your being, takes all you have until one day when the end is near, you will realize that giving up is something that will give the respite your soul yearns.  You will fight but for what?  I’d say fight for what keeps you and your culture ALIVE and not just breathing.”

Tamsin then clarified tiling her head, “Dying ain’t much of a living ya know.  Look, Kendra and team were AMBUSHED.  They had no intension on engaging you.  Kendra just needed to confirm WHO gave you promises that you could attack and feed from an apparent and otherwise peaceful wedding. ”

Malaya spoke up still sitting down, “By our accounts, Kendra and her team attacked us with every intension to wipe us out.  They were prepared for us with flame throwers, AND Fire Sprites.  She EVEN had a blessed spear on her.  It cut so hot and killed so efficiently that we suspect that it was closely related to the spear of destiny.  It may have very well been.  Then when we finally move in to kill her after all our losses, her Dire Wolf shows up and orders us to that stop fighting, but that time had already passed, not to mention that the his stupid council had yet to approve this aberration of a union.”

“WHOA,” Tamsin stated, “If Kendra wanted to wipe you all out, she would have sent in a big ass battalion.  Kendra was PREPARED for you due to information from Kyle, a person you scared to death who lived in the area.  She’s part Filipino for gods sake!  Do you blame her for being prepared since you are effing feared throughout her country?  And let’s get one thing straight.  Kendra and most of the team had body cameras on so that if she was killed, maybe we can figure out what the frack happened.  Do you want to see the footage to prove that KENDRA was the one ambushed?!”

Alalyn replied angered, “No.  For all I know you doctored it!”

“ALL 4 cameras, at all angles?  That is a huge undertaking.  Not only that, each camera has a hash algorithm on EVERY frame.  I really don’t know what that means, but I know it makes it really really hard to change the data without someone knowing,” Tamsin offered.

Bo then turned to Buffy and had an idea and asked, “Buffy, since you are a third impartial party to the Tribunal and this incident all together.  Will you be willing to analyze and share your opinion of this footage with our guests?”

Buffy nodded and then turned to Analyn, “I can do that if you let me.”

 Analyn nodded hesitantly and just mentioned, “Accepted, now please leave us.  Buffy.  You are a slayer but do you give me your blood oath that you will present us … all of us … an unbiased opinion on this matter.”

“I’ll do my best,” Buffy smiled.

“Thanks,” Bo smirked.

Lauren cleared her throat and made it past everyone and announced with a smile feeling the tension in the room, “Dinner is ready and all guests are now present.  I think Spike and Faith haven’t said a word to each other since they are too busy stuffing their faces.  Also the Ash and Morrigan request the honor of your presence.”

The fragile and tenuous peace was upheld through the cordial dinner.  All parties were on their best behavior careful not to set anyone off. 

It was helpful however, that everyone knew that Buffy was working as arbitrator.

Granted Hale, Vex, or Evony could have done so as well, but Buffy was not only powerful and well known in the Fae community, but she had no political stake in the matter.

Dyson whined at hopped pacing the front door.

“All right D-man,” Kendra stated open the door at Dyson’s place to let him out, “Just come back by morning, ok?”

Mia observed that Kendra talked to Dyson like a regular person.  It was good that at least Dyson in this state understood her pretty well for being trapped in this form.  From what her god father told her, shifter thoughts were more primitive in this state, hence that is why they didn’t stay that way for extended periods of time.   Oddly enough, Mia knew that that connection between life mates was stronger and hence more receptive.

Kendra just plopped down on the couch leaving all her stuff at the door and Mia moved her duffel bag to the kitchen table. 

“Dyson is a minimalist,” Kendra mentioned lazily sprawling out.  “All his drawers are pretty much empty.  So just put your stuff wherever.”

“Nice place.  What about your stuff?  You don’t seem to have much around here,” Mia asked opening the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

“Huh.  Yea, I live out of a duffel bag.  So when I’m at Dyson’s, the most amount of stuff I got is my gear for the department,” Kendra winced trying to get comfortable but gave up walking over to Dyson dresser in this bed room area.  “God, I need to get this crap off.”

She pulled out one of Dyson big tees and was about to go to the bathroom and change, but then remembered what Bo told her to ‘show more of yourself.’

Mia walked out of the bathroom and rummaged through her bag more and pulled out a change of clothes as well but caught sight of Kendra slowly stripping out of her gear and cloths with her back to her.  Mia did her best to focus on unpacking her stuff but could not help but to glace at Kendra’s form from time to time.

Her eyes were glued on her when Kendra unsnapped her bra, tossing it aside and then put on a white undershirt.

Mia made sure to look away so she didn’t get caught staring but by all accounts, Kendra was on the petite side but extremely well toned.  She suspected as such but it was hard to determine under her normally loose fitting clothing.  Mia noted that Kendra was now unarmed again and she guessed it was time to do so as well.

She strolled over to the bathroom changed into a loose fitting shorts and a t-shirt as well.  When she got out and put away her items in a drawer, she observed that Kendra had pulled out a beer for herself and had another for her on the side table.  How could she resist?

Mia crashed into the sofa with Kendra and opened her beer and there they both as drinking silently.

For Kendra, she was deep in thought on how exactly to open up to Mia a little better as a good friend.  She was only use to sharing all of herself with Dyson as it should be.  To Kendra, the solution was literally in hand as she guzzled more of the can.

Mia, on the other hand, was just taking careful sips of her beer since she may be too honest to Kendra about her feels and/or rip her clothes off.

“Mia,” Kendra opened.  “This is sad.  I don’t want to talk about work, but work seems to have been my life especially over the last couple of years.

Mia offered, “Well now that you are on sabbatical, what are you planning to do now?”

Kendra thought about it and just said, “Well, Lauren told me that to accelerate the healing process for Dyson, he needs to be out in the wild.  That means that I will probably be back packing the Costal International trail.  I hear to takes months to complete but I am still out of my element.  I don’t really have the foggiest idea on how to camp.”

“Really?” Mia smirked.  “I thought you were a survivalist?”

“Nope.  At the end of the day, I need a hotel room.  WAIT, why did you think that?” Kendra questioned.

“I….. I’m sorry Kendra.  Every time I saw you, you looked rugged like one,” Mia carefully crafted.

Kendra laughed, “So you mean I looked like crap all the time.”

Mia was quick to apologize, “No. no.  no.  I mean that you don’t seem to care what others think about you and as such you dress and make yourself up minimally.  You look great even with your rugged look.”

Kendra guzzled the last of her beer and opened a new one and just replied, “I stopped caring that I needed to conform to what society … well men, seem to think I should be doing.  It DEFINITELY wasn’t being a sniper in a SWAT team.  That being the case, why do I need to dress to conform or impress them?”

Kendra stopped herself abruptly knowing that she was about to wrap on Mia, indirectly and knew that the alcohol was taking effect. 

Mia knew where she was headed and decided to clarify why she even got into the field in the first place.

“Well, I grew up with a rifle in my hands as it were.  I was a problem kid with ADHD but found that I could concentrate when I was on the range.  It was as if, when I was lining my shots, all the busyness in my head just calmed down and went away.  I also found the more I did it, the better I performed at school.  It gave me the discipline I needed until I grew out of it.  Well, more or less,” Mia shared.

Kendra never really followed Mia’s career and didn’t know that about her but just nonchalantly added, “So THAT is why you are such a good shot.  The few times I did see you in action, you had some serious moves.”

Mia replied looking puzzled, “Really?”

“Well, there are some things that you do that show that you are more than trained well, but some mannerisms in the way you handle yourself shows your experience.  You make it look as natural as breathing however.  Me?  Well I had to learn it all and I do get a little clumsy in my form from time to time,” Kendra admitted.  The beer did help her open up after all.

Mia knew that this conversation was steering back to work so she changed the topic.

“Well,” Mia mentioned, “My parents and my god father taught me lots of stuff about camping and back packing.  I can teach you the basics if you want.”

Kendra thought that was really nice of her and just smiled, “Yea.  I need it.  Dyson can probably survive outside but me?  I need a little more help.”

“OK then.  Time to run over to CEI store, Camping Equipment Incorporated, maybe even an army surplus store and get you all set up tomorrow,” Mia smiled tucking her legs under herself to face Kendra better.

“Just be prepared for LOTS of dumb questions,” Kendra snickered a little nervous.  She was normally too proud to ask for help, but in this case, she didn’t have much time and didn’t feel like surfing metube or gaggle search for her information which was sometimes inaccurate. 

“There are no dumb questions.  It’s a date then,” Mia concluded.  ‘OH SHIT.  Did I just say that?’ Mia thought smacking herself silly internally again.

Kendra just laughed since she knew what Mia stated had 2 meanings but played along, “Sure, should I bring the flowers or you?”

Mia was happy that Kendra had a sense of humor.  “Neither, but I heard of this great Thai place that we can get something to eat afterwards.”

“Hey,” Kendra asked off topic.  “What is ‘Game of Thrones’?  I assume it is some sort of show.”

Mia was about to burst out laughing since you had to be living under a rock to not know about it but realized that Kendra was being serious.  “Yea it is.  It’s petty famous.  Why do you ask?”

“Well some kid I ran into at the Burning Cypress clan…. Tess is her name, told me that I say the names of people that I want to kill before I go to sleep like some prayer but I am better since they do turn up dead later,” Kendra laughed in disbelief.  

“Oh, well then, does Dyson have TheatreTime or WebFlix?,” Mia asked to which Kendra tossed her the remote to the TV in front of them.  “She is referring to the character Ariana Stark on that show.”

Mia pulled it up and then warned, “The show is extremely addictive.”

Kendra just down her beer and rested her feet on Mia lap and just said, “Go for it.  I need a good distraction.”

The night was winding down and Tamsin bid Bo good night and struck up a conversation with Lauren briefly on her way out.

Trick, Grizzal and Jessica were at a table again laughing away. 

Dimitri, Malaya and Analyn, were making conversation with Hale, Evony and Vex.

Spike, Buffy and Faith were at a table engaged in a snappy dialogue.

Kenzi and Arin headed to the kitchen with Lauren to prepare” the mother of all post desserts”.

Bo observed the Scooby gang and noted their auras.  It looked like Spike and Faith, even through the spate of cut downs every now and then, wanted Buffy.  Buffy however showed no major signs that she was attached to either, however she was very close to both.

Bo broke eye contact with Buffy as soon as Buffy spotted her staring.

Buffy excused herself and took a seat next to Bo as both observed the banter going on throughout the room.

“Thanks for saving my ass back there and offering your services as an arbitrator,” Bo glanced at Buffy.

“Not a problem,” Buffy stated, but noted, “You’re a succubus, but oddly enough you are sitting alone.”

Bo huffed out a laugh, “On my wedding night no less.”

“Oh?” Buffy looked confused, “You mean your bonded partner Tamsin?”

“Yea, but Kenzi, my best friend was nice enough to hold an impromptu wedding since the Ash and Morrigans were here,” Bo offered finally turning to Buffy.

Buffy hesitated probably not knowing what to say but said something introspectively about herself, “I don’t know if I could ever do what you just did.  You two found each other and even against all odds managed to make it work from what I hear.  I was chosen as a slayer.  No one asked me.  I’m barely keeping it together as is.  Keeping others safe and leading the gang.  I’m barely holding onto a job post college and then I am supposed to have a life too?  Get hitched?  Yea, like that will happen.”

Bo empathized with her because she knew exactly how she felt.  From what Tamsin told her, Buffy carried the cross she was given as a slayer all the way from high school and even now.  She looked visibly tired.  She looked like she was surviving behind the mask she wore.

“Tell me about it,” Bo told the slayer, “I found out that I was a succubus late in my teenage years after I sucked my BF dry.  There was really no way to undo it.  So here I am now, a gal that wants a nice monogamous relationship but I can’t ‘cus I have to sleep around to power up and stay alive.  Now, I’m the defacto leader of the happy sunshine gang.  They all will follow me into the darkness, but I fear that darkness will find me and take everyone I care about away first.  I fear being alone in the end.”

Buffy turned her full attention to Bo knowing that Bo shared something critical about herself and mentioned, “You know I feel like I want to quit sometimes, but I can’t.  Letting go would mean losing those I care about.  They are my best friends and the closest thing I have to a family.”

Bo just laughed looking down at her hands.  Buffy was in the exact same situation as her and just told her the reasons why she kept moving forward. 

They both carried their respective crosses as leaders for their families. 

Bo finally asked, “You know there maybe someone special among the people you know that will help you share your load as a slayer.  To be by your side to fight evil as your equal.”

Buffy was keen to that queried coyly, “And who might that be?”

Bo played the game gesturing to Faith and Spike and replied with a question, “Who or Whom?”

Buffy looked down at the table in defeat, “They are all rumors and speculation you know.”

Bo just smiled tightly, “Rumors are sometimes true.”

Buffy finally asked not admitting to anything, “When will you know the risk is worth it?  Whatever I choose, there is a possibility that I will lose them ‘cus I suck at relationships.”

Bo just laughed, “Yea so do I, but Tamsin stands by me.  She… she gave me her unconditional love and I want to give that back to her as well.  You will know the risk is worth it when you feel that you feel alone and want to quit.  Do it before it is too late.”

Essentially Bo knew she told Buffy to do it now.

“I … I love them both and at the same time I don’t,” Buffy admitted droned out turning an empty glass at the table with her lazily with her hands.  “I run the risk of losing them both with any misstep.”

“You run risk of losing them BOTH if you burn out Buffy,” Bo put a hand on her shoulder.

Buffy confessed, “Spike.  We had our odd beginnings.  He was my enemy and stalker that loved to draw me sleeping.  I thought he was just playing mind games with me, but then he lost his soul, then he got it back but he was the enemy of my enemy which made him my ally.  I leaned on him a lot, even went to him for advice.  Heh, I even slept with him too.  But we always found items putting a wedge between us.  So we were always off and on.  I found it much easier for us to get along with some distance relationship-wise.”

Bo knew Buffy left out someone and so she asked, “And Faith?”

“She believed that the ends justified the means.  We seemed to agree to disagree.  She did things her way and I did them mine, just that hers ways were more questionable in my mine.  She even took over for me for a short time, but ended up leading several people I cared about into an ambush.  I didn’t know all the times we disagreed that she liked me until she kissed me.  Heh.  It turned out that heated arguing turn out to be her way of saying she liked me.  We are BOTH slayers for BUT ……” Buffy explained.

Bo waited knowing that Buffy was trying her best to compose her thoughts.

“But, I found that I kind of have feelings for her too.  They both know my pain, but Faith is one of my own; a slayer.  Spike is my enemy, but has grown on me.  I sometimes trust him more than I trust anyone else,” Buffy droned out tipping the empty glass over in her hand frustrated.

Bo offered, “Well you can still make steps to remove obstacles in front of both of them as it pertains to you.”

Buffy looked at her a little confused and finally murmured, “I’m all ears Bo.”

“FORGIVE Faith for leading the team into an ambush.  She didn’t know and as leaders we all make mistakes.”

“I have,” Buffy looked confused.

“But you brought it up when you just told me about her,” Bo raised an eye brow.

Buffy looked like she was doing some soul searching and hesitantly nodded.

“As for Spike, accept him as he is.  Kendra once told me that she made an egregious error by holding her heart away from Dyson based on WHAT he is.  Not WHO he is.  Spike is a vampire.  In your mind, is that WHAT he is or WHO he is, or both?” Bo offered solemnly taking the final sip of her wine.

Buffy sat back then slouched her in chair looking on at Spike and Faith now throwing small pieces of cake at each other. 

Bo observed she was deep in thought but had to ask, “Buffy.  I need your advice, leader to leader.”

Buffy snapped out of her trance and smiled warmly at Bo, “Sure.”

Bo continued, “If you had a view of the future.  Let’s say it was fate that told you that several of your good friends would surely die in the near future.  What would you do?”

Buffy looked up and rubbed her chin, “Get another reading.”

Bo smiled at the joke but added, “And what if that vision was shared by several including gods?”

Buffy paused and thought long and hard finally concluding, “Fight for them like your life depended on it.  The last thing you want is to live with the regret you didn’t do enough to save them.  Fate may have written the future, but you need to be able to live with it.  Who knows fate may be right, but we just interpreted it incorrectly.”

“What?” Bo raised a brow curious as to her line of thinking.

“When we see pieces of events, like we do in a vision.  Sometimes we miss details and we just assume.  Our minds just fill in the blanks.  It is those assumptions that are wrong and we go astray when we base actions off of them,” Buffy offered and continued.

“Case and point.  We overhear someone that they came back from Orlando, Florida.  We automatically assume that they were on vacation.  For all we know, he was there for a funeral.  Maybe he was there to close a business deal.  MAYBE due to all the noise, it was a she?” Buffy explained.

Bo nodded slowly still processing this.  She herself had not seen these visions so they were all second hand but what Buffy said about fighting and doing everything she could to save her friends and family, she was right.  Bo needed to be able to live with herself if fate did take those precious to her away.  Tamsin, her rock in harshest of times, needed to be there for her.  She must.

Buffy locked eyes onto Bo and asked seriously, “Bo, do you need to feed from me?  I’m ok with it.”

Bo was shocked and it registered on her face.  She didn’t intend to since Buffy looked tired and Bo didn’t want to treat her like a feed since she knew her better now.

Buffy clarified, “I know about succubus feed patterns, and I know you are probably doing your very best to only feed from Tamsin.  But it looked like you fed from Malaya a couple hours ago which tells me you are taking in diverse chi, probably to get your strength up maybe for a battle.  If Tamsin is ok with it, I am too.”

Bo laughed nervously, “Tamsin keeps telling me to feed from others, but I can’t help but to aspire to be monogamous.  Buffy, if you’re ok with it, just let me feed without making love to you.”

Buffy didn’t say a word and took Bo by the hand leading her into the small study.  Once inside, Bo was about to feed from a distance when Buffy’s lips met hers.

Buffy was a great kisser. 

Bo began to pull chi and Buffy’s hand began to roam Bo’s body reflexively.  Bo tasted her human and demon chi combination but it was significantly amplified.  Buffy was extremely powerful for a Fae.  For all the crap she went through, she had to be.  More to the point, she tasted her determination to overcome anything that came in her way, she also tasted her humanity.  Buffy’s powers she did possess were now flowing through her body and amplifying Bo’s existing one. 

Bo was still in awe since she had NO IDEA that Buffy was this powerful.  She knew Buffy had more to give, but Buffy’s hands had dipped inside her waistband of her leather pants. 

Before the ‘point of no return’ where Bo inserted herself in between Spike and Faith, she pushed back and broke the connection.

Buffy staggered back and was catching her breath as she stated, “Wow.  What was that?”

Bo just meekly added straightening her pants and top, “It’s a side effect of feeding.  The longer we stay connected, the more you will want me.  Ummm not that I don’t want you…  CRAP…..  Buffy, I don’t want to complicate your existing relationships.”

Buffy smiled in understanding closing in on Bo, backing her into a book case, “So feeding aside, you DO find me attractive.”

Bo just blurted out, “That’s not the point.  I meant…. Ohhhhhh”  Bo lost her train of thought the moment the slayer planted sweet kisses on her neck.

Buffy finally put forward, “I need this Bo.  If I sleep with anyone else, it has strings attached but you…..  you WON’T have any strings attached to your clothing when I am done with you.”

Bo eyes turned bright blue in a sultry tone and warned, “Oh NO you did NOT JUST say that.  That’s my line.  I’m a goddess and don’t MESS with me on my home turf.”

“I’m a slayer.  The best there is.  My demonic powers will surprise you succubus,” Buffy pushed Bo back into the case with ease.

“BRING IT!  I slayed all of Tamsin’s evil demons and I’ll fucking eradicate yours.  You’d better call the doctor right now, ’cus my moves are SIC,” Bo snarled.

Bo was the first to ‘attack’ but Buffy went offensive as well.  Bo slammed Buffy into a book case and held her there drawing her dagger and waving it in front of Buff.

“THIS is Destiny.  An enchanted and powerful dagger used by gods that goes through ANYTHING including all your useless cloths,” Bo said seductively bring the blade to the bottom of Buffy’s low v-neck top but before she could react, like a cat, Buffy pinned her solidly on another set of shelves with a whack.

“THIS,” Buffy mentioned, dangling a 2 foot stake that was squiggly and curved towards the point slightly.  “Is Mr. Pointy.  A stake older than time itself and can kill vampires immune to normal stakes and you bet it will strip you clean.  Better be careful that the emperor had no clothes.”

The point was not only sharp but flattened at the end also giving it a small edge akin to a point and edge on a spear head.  Also, this stake was all bronzed as well.

Bo blinked her het top and bra a ripped open and a millisecond later Buffy yanked them on and tossed them on the ground like it was as easy as walking for her.  Bo growled and slammed Buffy into an opposite shelf glowing a light reddish blue her as well and made sure that as Buffy was flying back to cut open her top and bra too.

“Wow, is that the BEST you’ve got,” Bo’s voice became rough and slightly lower in octave.  “I’ll enjoy ….”

Buffy swept Bo and put Bo on her back and with some skill cut through Bo’s waistband of her leather pants down.

Bo blocked her from taking off her pants but Buffy settled for pulling off her boots.

“I like my canvas CLEAN,” Buffy jeered looking at her clear cut field in the open slit of her ripped pants.

Bo took her down with a wrestling move and stood up ripping her pant open and in half with the surgical precision but Bo made and error as she stood and straddled over Buffy.

Buffy was quick and the slit in her pants revealed her temple gate just above Buffy’s chest and it was all too easy to use Mr. Pointy’s handle and pommel to work Bo’s gates apart.

Bo felt this and at the last possible moment before being impaled skillfully dropped to her knees so that Buffy would miss the entry and to pin her to the ground too.  Bo’s back was now to Buff’s face and Bo wedged herself between Buffy spread legs and used her pommel at the top of her hilt and go the length of her slit daring her to go further.

“You’re fucking MINE slayer,” Bo snorted until she felt like a toy was inside of her.

“I DON’T THINK SO,” Buffy chortled somehow working Mr. Pointy of the succubus.  The s curve on the stake was doing it magic as Bo’s redness began to blink away being brought to crest.  “I hear a Succubus with your powers can be tamed and powerless if you crest.  Several times and I got a 2 foot stake here and plenty more to go.”

“Ahhhhh!”  Bo grunted in frustration impaling Buffy with her pommel and hilt adeptly.  Buffy, Bo noticed, wanted this badly because it went in so easily and that was no easy feat with its girth.  Bo found her goddess powers were waning slightly at the pleasure Mr. Pointy was giving her.

Bo just grunted and retorted trying to maintain her red state, “It’s NOT the size, it HOW you use it weak MORTAL!”  Bo changed her tactics and worked Destiny to make Buffy concede.

“I’m STONGER, FASTER, more powerful than you.  You’re a tool without your powers! Ugggg,” Buffy spat out but found that she couldn’t halt Bo’s impending advances.

“Unlike your little toy, Destiny is RIBBED, for your please…. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Bo held in a yell but convulsed in a catastrophic release but she still stayed on target as the slayer crested at the same time.

Buffy was mind wiped when the hardest release hit her ever.  No one ever made her release that hard and holding in her screams so that people next door didn’t know that she was in the mist of sweeting sinful suffering.

Bo was completely de powered returning to her normal state and fed from Buffy.  Buffy had extremely powerfully high chi capacity and what she took didn’t look like it registered to Buffy.

Buffy laughed and dominated Bo with her speed and strength disarming Bo of Destiny. 

Turn around was fail play however, when Bo wrestled Mr. Pointy from Buffy and threw it across the room as well.  Bo noted that Buffy was a little slower but she was still extremely dangerous.

A voice appeared in Tamsin’s head, ‘Looks like Buffy is giving you a run for your money.  Who won?’

Bo tried to communicate back but Buffy grappled her into submission.  She was dead in the water.  Her arms were trapped and try as she might, she couldn’t move.  Buffy hands and fingers were roaming now exploring all the ways to make Bo hers.

Buffy then commented to Bo huskily, “I don’t need Mr. Pointy.”  Buffy proceeded to lick then suck Bo’s tips hard which caused Bo to moan in wanton abandonment since she was trapped and defenseless.  “Because Bo, you have 2 ‘pointies’ RIGHT NOW.  They might be able to cut glass if they got anymore firm.”

Bo’s snapped back wittily raising a brow, “If the shoe fits, WEAR IT.”

That caused Buffy to look down at her assets and smirk with embarrassment. 

Tamsin must have known through the link that Bo was trapped, ‘Don’t you DARE let Buffy dominate you Bo.  You’re a BAD succubus since you peaked and now I bet you can’t get into your red state.  CHARM HER and make her crest.  It will take more charms… a lot more….  but it can be done!  Slayers are FASTER and STRONGER than you in your blue or normal state.  If you make her do this enough, it will exhaust her since she’s built for FIGHTING endurance, not love making.’

Since they were now both full naked and Bo had her hand on Buffy’s back, Bo pumped her full of charms to which Buffy was able to resist to an extent. 

Buffy retaliated by impaling Bo once more with her fingers curling at a specific spot.  It was a little off, which was good for Bo.  Only Tamsin knew how to handle her that way but no matter she was about to reach the stars again.

Both saw stars again at the same time.

‘Booooo,’ Tamsin used the link and warned, ‘I expected BETTER from you Succu-tits.  Isn’t this your arena of expertise?!  No more cresting without MY permission or else you will be my slave for a week for each one starting now.’

A minute later, Bo owed her one off the bat, with an orgasm ripping through her as she haplessly tried to hold back.  Oddly she found that by not being allowed to crest, it had the exact opposite effect.

This kept going on with Bo working on Buffy and vice versa, each trying to get the other to crest first.  Not only that, they kept changing who was dominant using all their wrestling moves at their disposal.

Each succession, both simultaneously reached the skies and were each getting exhausted as a result.  Bo was feeding every time, but even she had endurance limits.  Buffy never knew with Bo more or less de-powered, she was not fully immune to Bo charms.

Bo knew she was in for it from Tamsin since the link would tell Tamsin how many weeks she owed.  Right now it was 3 and counting. 

This came down to a principle that for Bo, NO ONE beat her on her own love making turf WITH her powers on.  Not only that she was a fighter too and refused to let anyone take her down.

Buffy wanted to see what this Bo Dennis, the Unaligned Succubus was made of and who DARED to try to encroach on territory of banishing evil Fae.  To Buffy, Bo was the light version of slayers, just one calorie, not even close.  Buffy though was tiring quickly and she found that she underestimated Bo.

Finally after an obscene amount of lascivious depraved sex.  Bo and Buffy were barely able to stand as they were deadlocked in a hold on a table with sweat covering them all over their bodies.  Buffy made sure to stay clear of Bo’s hands so she won’t be thralled or charmed.

Only heavy breathing could be heard in the room.

In a quick move, they both crisply separated and rolled off the table going to opposite sides.

Both stood up only separated by a table and stared each other down.  Bo was the Unaligned Succubus and Goddess of the New Order.  Buffy was a formidable Slayer with years of experience besting evil god-like beings.

Buffy grabbed and fisted Bo’s hair from across the table and Bo did the same to Buffy to prevent the other from making a move then Bo proposed licking her lips in a steamy voice breathing heavily, “I propose a TIE and a truce where we BOTH win, Fae to Fae.”

Buffy said trying to catch her breath but curiosity got the best of her, “Oh?  How?”

“Follow my lead,” Bo cooed mischievously.

Within moments both were on their sides facing towards each other in a modified 69 atop of the table.  Neither was on top or bottom but both were in a position to pleasure the other as equals.

This time they took one another slowly.  There was no competition on who was better or more powerful.  They both were.

It didn’t take long but Bo made sure that Buffy reached her destination first.  Bo followed at the hands of a slayer.  Both enjoyed it every second of it.

Bo didn’t need to feed but knew how sexually frustrated the slayer was so on they went.

Tamsin’s voice popped in Bo’s head, ‘I am STALLING Faith and Spike now.  THEY are looking for BUFFY.  I know you are… emmmm Effing her brains out ….. gods… you are a bad one.  I can only stall them for so long.  Wait HOW many minutes do you need?  CONCENTRATE baby FAE on my voice and reply.’   

Bo tried to reply using the link but she couldn’t even concentrate with Buffy making her crest.

Bo pushed back, “SHIT, Spike and Faith are looking for you.”

Buffy stayed on target working on Bo.

“Fuck don’t stop…..” Bo said in defeat.  “How much time?”

“10 minutes,” Buffy stated.

“I can work with that but 15 since the emperors both have no clothes,” Bo growled stopping Buffy’s moves briefly to concentrate.

Bo closed her eyes like she observed other Valkyries using the link yelling concentrating in thought to Tamsin, ‘15!..... 15 minutes!  Avoid small study and rear hall’

‘WOW, I barely heard that.  5 minutes, then bring them to the study?  JUST kidding, 15 minutes and we will search for you avoiding the small study and rear halls,’ Tamsin thought back.  ‘Buffy OWNED you right?  BAD succubus.  You will be punished…. … for 3 weeks .. you’re MINE!  WAIT… do I hear 1 month?!’

“Noooooooooo,” Bo grunted out trying not to crest but she was so close.  “FUCK!  Cooommmming!”

Bo crested brutally, feeding from Buffy again and got there even sooner than expected and right on the spot Tamsin scolded her, ‘I told you NOT to come.  1 months MY SLAVE.  You OWE me so bad.  No lapping for you tonight!  I’ll reconsider if you don’t crest for her again.  Aren’t you a SUCCUBUS.  Control yourself slut!’

Bo lost a short time later even though Bo returned the favor in kind to Buffy.

‘BAD Succubus!  YOU TOUCHED THE STARS … AGAIN!  Do you want to me to bring Spike and Faith over to show them what a bad girl you are!   Oh BTW, Faith has a mind of her own is headed to your area, 1 minute.’ Tamsin warned over the link.

“Shit Buffy, we gotta go,” Bo grabbed her hand and both gathered what clothing they could and ran buck naked out of the study toward their respective rooms but heard Faith call out to Buffy coming down the back stairs they needed to use.

Bo thought quickly and pulled Buffy down the hall to the pool area and then into the sauna room grabbing towels as they entered.

Bo knew it was in use and was prepared to face whoever it was so long as it wasn’t Spike or Faith.

They fixed their towels covering their assets when Drake spoke clad in a towel on an upper bench just greeted tersely, “Hey Bo.”

Alex sat next to him a little stiff also in a towel nodding to her.  Her normally pristine hair was a mess.

Buffy was the first to speak in a friendly manner quickly taking a place on a lower bench sprawling out, “Hey, mind if we sit with you for a little?”

They both nodded and Bo knew that she interrupted their ‘sauna session’ just with the expressions on their face alone.  They were taking a huge risk since Jessica in the building.  Drake’s aura showed he was just backing off peak and Alex already released.  Bo felt bad but need to keep up the looks as she went to the other end of the lower beach and spread out to look like she was relaxing.

Less and 2 minutes later, Faith looked in the windows of the door and waved, Spike was not far behind.

Faith walked in with Spike who just said, “Uggggg.  This is really bad for my skin.”

Faith just replied, “EVERYTHING is bad for your skin Spike, sun, hot, cold, UVA, UVB, OMG. WTF. BFD.  Is there ever a time when it’s JUST right?”

Tamsin entered the sauna and just leaned on the back wall just watching the dominos fall.

“As a matter of fact YES and it oddly coincides with the same time you aren’t around,” Spike replied to Faith.

“Hey,” Buffy mentioned in a relaxed tone.  “Bo told me about this place and I had to try it.  It sure does relieve stress.”

“AND a lot of it,” Tamsin mentioned with a click and an evil grin.  From her observation, lots of sex was interrupted just now.  Drake and Alex and Bo and Buffy.

“Join us?” Bo offered with a smile.

“Naaaaa,  It’s just that you disappeared all of a sudden and we got worried,” Faith mentioned.

“No YOU got worried.  Buffy is a big girl,” Spike defended.

‘I think you’re bigger.  And hotter,’ Tamsin thought to Bo.

Bo almost snickered.

There was a tense silence and Bo could tell Faith was trying to gauge what was out of place in the room.

Bo was quick to act and stood up loosening her towel, “Why Faith?  Were to expecting something else?”

Faith still looked unconvinced and Spike kept his eyes on Bo’s receding and falling towel.

Tamsin rolled her eyes knowing that Bo was trying her best to recover but had to admit, Bo had some serious moves.

Faith just stammered out, “I… I don’t know….. it looks like….  I walked in on…. Hmmmm….”

Bo’s towel fell to the floor and her body was on display for everyone to see, “So you assume that since I’m a succubus, I had massive sex and fed from Buffy… and everyone else in this room?”

Spike’s tried his hardest to make sure his stake didn’t show but it was impossible when Buffy stood up, loosening her towel and cat walked over to Bo pointing her back side towards her in seductive voice bending over slightly doing her best adult actress imitation, “Oh god Bo.  Spank me, spank me!”

Bo picked up her towel to swat Buff and faux pretended to enjoy spanking Buffy’s back side.  On her last spank, Buffy’s towel drop to the floor too.

Buffy did a Coppertone embarrassed look covering her mouth.

“You mean THIS massive orgy?” Buffy retorted in a mocking tone.  “Awww look, we’re missing the essential oils.  What position will we ever do next to make sure no one is left out?”

“After feeling the earth move 5 times already, I say I’m in the mood for a circle,” Bo mentioned in an overacted sultry voice and expression.  Bo like that fact that she was actually telling the truth but it seemed so absurd that no one would believe except Tamsin.

That alone made everyone laugh and defuse the situation immediately.

Spike laughed and turned partly away to hide the fact that if Buffy didn’t stake him, he was just about to stake her.  SEVERAL times with his weapon of mass destruction set to detonate at any moment.

Faith looked embarrassed for even thinking that Buffy was sleeping around.  Oddly she felt threatened by new comers and Bo.

Faith finally stated, “OK.  Too much estrogen here.  I’m gonna go before my hair frizzes.”

Spike nodded ready to leave and Tamsin on queue stated, “Hey I hear that Kenzi’s ‘mother of all deserts’ is served.”

They all started to file out and Buffy told Faith and Spike that she’d be there later after she gets showered and dressed.

The door closed and the 4 breathed a sigh of relief. 

Bo turned to Buffy with a coy grin and asked, “Care to finish what we started?”

Buffy giggled and went to lie down prostate on the lower bench.  Bo straddled her resuming their 69 and before Bo resumed, she peered to Drake and Alex and in a husky voice ordered, “As you were soldiers.”

Alex smirked and reached under Drake’s towel and her lips immediately surrounded his swollen member.

Drake was in heaven and easily undid Alex’s towel to reveal her nude form.  His hand snaked around to reach and stroke her sex.

Bo took Buffy and Buffy took Bo but it was slower since they knew they had time. 

It didn’t take long for everyone in the room to touch the heavens again.

This time, as everyone reached the stars, Bo fed off each one of them but was careful about Drake and Alex in which she made sure to touch neither of them and feed from a distance. 

What surprised her at first was how much Alex and Kendra tasted similar in terms of quality but then of course Alex was Kendra’s protégé, so it wasn’t a stretch after all.

After it was all said and done, each just relaxed a little and let the steam from the sauna loosen them a little longer before going back to their normal lives.

Alex noted how skilled Bo was.

Drake no idea a succubus feed could make him reach higher heights.

“Hey Buffy?” Bo asked lying limp taking up the length of her bench.

Buffy groggily, lying on a bench above Bo’s turned and replied, “Yea?”

“Can we do this again if you’re in the area?”  Bo asked closing her eyes.  Buffy had some seriously strong chi and Bo didn’t come close to draining her.  It did make her feel guilty that she couldn’t do the same thing for Tamsin, but maybe one day soon, Bo mused, when she took her father’s place or even before then, Tamsin will be a full Valkyrie with all her powers.  If that ever happened, Bo knew Tamsin’s chi would not only be powerful as Buffy’s but even more addictive.

Buffy laughed, “I was about to say the same thing to you.  No strings attached.”

Bo weakly laugh, “Yea, you were right, there were no strings … attached to our clothing.  Can we take it easy next time?”

“Yea,” Buffy chuckled.  “You’re an honorary slayer as far as I’m concerned now. ”

In the end, Bo, chi-wise, felt really charged up, now that she was getting a diverse fill of chi.

Kendra found that she was in Dyson’s bed all of a sudden alone.  The last thing she remembered was binge watching Game of Thrones.  It was a good series, but her body was just too tired from all the stress.  Kendra didn’t even detect or know when Mia moved her.

She groggily looked around and suspected that Mia was on the couch.

Kendra tip toed over and sure enough Mia was peacefully tucked in.

Kendra didn’t know what to do.  On one hand she didn’t want to be in bed alone.  For all she knew, a horde of Fae were set to attack her when her guard was down.  At the very least with another trained person, that odds were significantly less.  On the other hand, she didn’t know if inviting Mia into bed would cause issues for them.

Mia spoke up first surprising Kendra, “Hey, you ok?”

Kendra carefully sat at the edge of the seat, “Yea, just so use to Dyson being here.”

“Yea, I’ll listen for him if he barks at the door.  You just fell asleep when Varis was doing is usual boring monologue.  You didn’t miss much,” Mia looked over to Kendra.

Kendra was deep in thought at what to do but finally asked, “Mia, Dyson has queen bed.  We can share it you know.”

“No thanks, I’m cozy here.  Really,” Mia reassured knowing that Kendra being in the same bed as her was her wildest dream but needed to distance herself.  She was wondering what deep secret was Kendra keeping from her.

“Kendra?  What’s wrong?” Mia propped herself up a little worried.  “Just tell me.  Whatever it is, I’ll be ok.”

Kendra looked away.  She was still having minor trust issues but clarified, “I am bad at asking and also terrible at persuasion.  Dyson just so happened to have yellow fever.  Look, the bed is big enough for both of us.  Stay with me……. please.”

Mia hesitated.  ‘Why was Kendra being so pushy and what if she knew about how I want her?’ she thought to herself.

Kendra stood up and looked to the door and announced, “I already KNOW Mia.”

“Excuses me?” Mia asked to see if she really did know.

“I was looking for you to apologize earlier in the day.  You were in the sauna.  I…  I assumed talking to you then wasn’t the best idea at the time,” Kendra let the final shoe drop.

Mia felt red hot on her cheeks.  Kendra knew how she wanted her and now it was more or less how to proceed.

Kendra looked over her shoulder, “That does not stop me from being a friend.  And that does not stop me from allowing you to be physically close to me.  Just be patient with me and give me a little space.”

“But …but you’re with Dyson.  He is your life mate,” Mia stated flabbergasted.

Kendra finally cat walked over the best she could and took Mia’s hand and pulled her to the bed stating, “Yes, and he has my heart and my flower.  Just don’t deflower me and please be gentle with me.  I promise to not bite and your secret will remain with me.”

Kendra pulled her top over her head and threw it aside.  She felt sort of self-conscious but needed Mia to know that it was ok to look at her body even though she was kind of insecure about it especially when stacked up against Mia’s.

Mia wanted Kendra but resisted with all her might, “I don’t want to get in between you two.”  It was then Mia realized that Kendra pull down her shorts.

“Then don’t.  You’re a beautifully independent and power woman.  You will find love Mia if that is your wish with another, but in the mean time I am here if you need me,” Kendra mentioned pulling Mia’s T-shirt over her head slowly to make sure she was ok with it.

Mia backed up a little but put the pieces together, “Kendra, there is no need to sleep with me out of pitty….”

“I want to sleep with you because I want to trust you 100 percent.  Will you let me?” Kendra asked tugging Mia thong down slowly.

‘OH SHIT,’ Kendra thought.  Mia was now nude in front of her and she was fucking stacked and ripped.  Kendra felt even more self-conscious but continued.

“No sex?” Mia asked to make sure she was reading her right since she felt Kendra tug her thong down.  This was too good to be true.  She always fantasized about Kendra doing that.

“Let’s just be with one another and see ok?  I know I burned you really badly, and I want to make amends.  Not out of pity, but because I want to fix us.  I’ve slandered you for so long that I forgot how to be kind.  Just… just let me….. please,” Kendra offered letting the thong pile at Mia’s feet.

Mia asked Kendra locking onto her eyes for verification, “Do you trust me even if I……”

Kendra wondered what she wanted but felt Mia tug on her panties slightly which was the last article of clothing on her.

Kendra nodded slowly and hesitantly but Mia didn’t execute.  Kendra looked puzzled.

Mia searched Kendra’s soul as she tugged at her waist band of her underwear and saw how uncomfortable she was at doing this.  However, by the sheer fact she was trying spoke volumes and melted her.  Mia realized that Kendra was giving even though it was something she wouldn’t normally do.  Kendra was making a sincere effort to not only try to fix their friendship, but was going way beyond by trying to satisfy her needs.  This alone made her rethink her approach altogether and give Kendra what she needed now.

 Space.

Mia  smiled and pulled her into bed slowly and gently so Kendra would not scare off and whispered, “Maybe another day if ever, but I promise to keep you pure for Dyson.  I respect you.  Don’t let me over step my bounds ok?”

Kendra nodded lying next to Mia finally and pulled a sheet over them.

Mia hugged Kendra who was a little stiff but relaxed a couple minutes later.  “Do you promise to let me know if I ever get close to broaching those limits?”

Another nod from Kendra.

Mia also realized that Kendra was letting her drive.  It was extremely unlike Kendra but Mia knew why.  Kendra was giving her 100 percent trust even though it wasn’t wise.  Mia felt that her association with Grizzal in addition to their long rivalry were items that took time to heal.  She accepted however and did her best to give it back to Kendra.

“Thanks,” Mia smiled and closed her eyes letting Kendra go.  She moved to her side of the bed didn’t make a peep before being lulled to sleep.

Kendra smirked as well and drifted off to a blissful sleep.  She didn’t know where this would take her, but she hoped that Dyson would be ok with this arrangement.

She still had a question about what Grizzal whispered into her ear to make her accept the assignment.  That question would have to come later. 

Bo held onto Tamsin the rest of the evening.  Bo felt needy and Tamsin just stroked her and kept reassuring her that all was ok.

“Bo,” Tamsin stated enjoying that fact that she got Bo to be clingy on her and no one else, “As much as I LOVE you being dependent on me like I knew you would when we first met, you can let me go you know.  None of your feeds moved your heart.”

“But,” Bo looked up to Tamsin.

“BUT nothing,” Tamsin huffed out a laugh.

“But you told me not to come and I … I didn’t do it,  Umpteen times,” Bo exhaled depressed.  “I should be giving you the night of your life since it’s our wedding night, but instead……”

NOW Tamsin knew why Bo felt so guilty.  It was just so human and adorable of her to feel guilt over feeding.  Bo wanted to be monogamous and she just came out of an all out orgy.

“Hey, it’s late Bo,” Tamsin stated changing topics not heading towards the rear stairs.  “Let’s hit the sack.  You’re with me.”

Tamsin noticed Bo was still depressed and Tamsin halted and huffed out laying out all her cards, “Bo, I told you not to come with Buffy NOT because I’d get jealous but because I knew you would crest harder for me and would reflexively feed in addition.”

Bo’s locked on Tamsin’s face shocked at what she heard.  That meant that Tamsin played her.

“You… you…. EVIL…. “ Bo stammered out.

Tamsin knew that Bo might get a little peeved but knew forgiveness was at her disposal when she started to wiggle out of her clothing.

All of a sudden, Bo found her anger melted away when Tamsin began to strip in public.

Tamsin gyrated her hips and removed her jeans saying, “I wanted you to feed and enjoy it.  Did I make you mad?”

Bo’s eyes turned bright blue stuttering, “I am.. really really mad that you… you… played me.”  Try as she might her words didn’t match how turned on she was.

Tamsin lowered her thong in increments saying, “Oh darn.  (lower).  I am so (lower).  SO (lower) Soooooo (lower). Sorry.”  Tamsin’s thong hit the floor and she peddled out of her jeans and thong.  “I had NO idea.  Do you want me to STOP?  Just SAY the word since I am your thrall.”

Tamsin took a couple steps up and pulled Bo in towards her sex.  Bo was now within tongue distance.

Bo was speechless as she reflexively bent down resisting Tamsin wiles.

“I’ve been a BAD BAD Horribly EVIL Valkyrie.  Lap me all night starting now?”  Tamsin smirked knowing that Bo was a sucker for this.

Tamsin then pulled the blouse over her head, “Annnnd That’s not all.  If you act NOW, you can have my bountiful tits (SNAP)!.”  Tamsin’s bra hit the floor.

Bo stammered losing the battle, “I….  I don’t forgive that easy Valkyrie.”  Bo tentatively licked Tamsin’s moist sex. 

“Then take me RIGHT HERE.  RIGHT NOW in public.  Make your BAD EVIL Valkyrie pay.  Make me come against my will.  Ravage me…. “  Tamsin offered but could not complete the sentence when Bo dove in.

Tamsin was a lost in pleasure but goaded Bo on grunting, “Fuck!  Teach me a lesson Bo!  I’ve been baaaaaaaaaaaaad!”

Tamsin reached the stars within minutes when Bo tackled her on the steps with her tongue then digits storming Tamsin’s awaiting temple.

Bo took her Valkyrie down hard and rough growling, “Come for your goddess and DON’T hold anything back.  I COMMAND it!”

After it was all said and done, Tamsin lay on the steps a hot sweaty mess and Bo just sitting next to her licking her digits like she would ice cream.

Because Bo commanded her to crest hard, she did so almost unwillingly since she was in a public place.  She didn’t know if she submitted willingly or it was the thrall talking.  Tamsin also realized that Bo threw her clothes far away from them which didn’t give her the best opportunity to redress.

Bo looked over to Tamsin like she just remembered something, “Hey.  No smart ass comment?”

Tamsin stuttered out pointing lazily at Bo, “I… I…. I effing hate you mega-boobs”

Bo just stood up raising a brow and pulled her naked Valkyrie up as well, “I’m not the one buck naked.”

 Tamsin just growled lightly as Bo led her up the back stairs to their room.

“I love my bashful evil Valkyrie,” Bo mentioned kissing Tamsin on the cheek.

“You will PAY for parading me around like this Bo,” Tamsin smiled at Naomi in passing.

“I’m counting on it,” Bo replied opening the door to their room.

That wedding night was magical after all.  Bo and Tamsin slept nude, but they just kissed and hugged one another throughout the night and finally ended up spooning.

It was love.  Plain, simple and pure.  After several massive escapades that day, Bo didn’t need chi and she definitely didn’t need the sex.

Tamsin didn’t want to admit that she was tired since she was pushing her human body way too much and fell into a deep blissful sleep in her bonded partner’s arms.  Valkyrie’s were most vulnerable then, but Bo knew all her weaknesses and then some already.

Kendra was dreaming.

She was with Dyson in his normal form in a park having a picnic. 

It was atypical of her.  She was wearing an airy casual knee length, sleeveless  dress and Dyson was in long shorts and a tee. 

They were laughing and just having a good time.  She rocked back and forth at one of Dyson jokes and realized that that a strap on her loose fitting dress slid off her shoulder revealing more of her cleavage.    She didn’t have a bra on.

Dyson was quick and gently licked and kissed the exposed flesh which caused Kendra to arch her back and lean into him more.  He was bold and kept going lower on her and Kendra was shocked when she felt this hand work up her inner thigh to her panties.

All Kendra knew was that she wanted more with her dress falling around her waist and now exposing all of her chest.

This distraction was not lost when Kendra found to her surprise that Dyson was stroking her through her underwear.     

Kendra was engulfed in lust.  How she wanted Dyson.

Before she knew it, his tongue went south prodding her through her thin fabric covering the entrance to her tunnel of love. 

Kendra bucked her hips and wanted more.  A lot more.

Dyson wasn’t normally this conservative.  He was being too gentle with his movements Kendra brooded.

Kendra bucked and squirmed more finally coming to a semi lucid state trying to figure out what got into her.

Then she felt Mia’s tongue flick her clothed arch ever so softly.  Her hands were stroking her tepidly all over her chest, simulating her breasts just right.

It was apparent that Mia didn’t want to wake her, Kendra deduced, but Kendra had to give Mia credit, she sure knew how to handle her to her chagrin.   Dyson was talented, but Mia knew how to handle another woman since she was one.

Mia knew something was wrong when Kendra stopped squirming as if in her dream state.  She knew she had to stop now or else Kendra would wake to find herself being stealthily ravaged.   

Kendra settled down and controlled her breathing pretending to fall back asleep.  What was she supposed to do?  If she woke and caught Mia, a conversation was going to ensue.  One she was not really ready to breech at the moment.  She did however need to make it known to Mia that she knew, in a roundabout way.

Mia left the bed careful not to wake Kendra up and walked to the bathroom to start a shower.  It was about time for her to wake up anyway.

She smacked herself silly internally for moving in on Kendra but it was too good to pass up.  She was after all staring at her nude form for over 30 minutes.

Kendra’s scars?  That made her more desirable from Mia’s standpoint.  It showed that she was proud of her body and didn’t need to look like a supermodel to kick ass. 

She closely observed that residual traces of a gunshot wound from a large caliber weapon almost center chest.  It was absorbed by her body armor for the most part but it left its mark.  Mia remembered that it came from her throwing herself in front a bullet to save innocent bystanders during a march several years ago.

Oddly enough, Mia knew that with a little more makeup and the right hair style, her looks would kill.  Dyson was freaking lucky.  Kendra still had an untapped natural beauty about her and not even she knew and yet Kendra was hiding it from the world.

Mia entered into the hot shower to get ready for the day.

Kendra got up and stretched, threw on a t-shirt and got the coffee going.  They had a long day ahead at the precinct.


	62. Step By Step Instructions

Bo opened her eyes slowly from a long slumber.

Oddly enough she still felt full and extremely satisfied.

Her eyes meandered and locked onto Tamsin who was awake on her side just gazing at her with her deep green eyes.  She had a smug look on her face.

“What?” Bo asked.

“Oh.  Nothing,” Tamsin smirked manically in an aloof manner.

“Really Tamsin,” Bo stated tracing her finger over her cheek to cup her chin.  “I COULD use the thrall and order you to tell me.”

“Oh Bo,” Tamsin scrunched her face, “But you can’t because you have ethics.  You wouldn’t force your bonded partner to do that would you?  Girl’s gotta have her secrets.”

“Yea.  I guess that would be mean of me.  Kind of like the time you flashed Naomi yesterday.  Annnnd when I owned you while driving.  Annnnd the time I owned you and your sister in the threesome….  Then the foursome…..”  Bo glanced up smugly picturing all those events.

“Oh Bo.  It won’t work,  show and tell will have to wait for another time,” Tamsin mentioned with a click.  “Besides, just got a text message from Lauren that breakfast will be served in 2 hours.  Buffy is ready to report her findings afterwards.”

“Oh ok.  By the way Tamsin.  Until you tell me, no underwear,” Bo smirked.

Tamsin looked shocked nudging Bo, “You USED the thrall on me!  I’m not some slut.”

“And you will give me access WHENEVER and WHEREEVER I want your juices and firm tips,” Bo added with and mischievous grin and a playful chuckle.

Tamsin tackled Bo and tickled her, “You TAKE THAT back!”

Bo laughed hysterically, trapped in Tamsin’s hold but managed to get out, “No!  I know you like it.  RIGHT?”

Tamsin wanted to say no, but just blurted out, “Oh god n ….. YES I love it!  FUCK!  You little pervert!  ….. You used the THRALL again!”

Bo just couldn’t stop laughing as Tamsin cuffed her and tied her feet down to the bed.

Tamsin growled tearing a piece of the sheet and gagging Bo, “BAD BAD succubus!”  She was trying to prevent Bo using the thrall again.

“NOW let me show you WHY you never fuck with a Valkyrie,” Tamsin huffed out diving between Bo’s legs, at first with her tongue and then ruthlessly prodded her with several digits.

Bo was lost in ecstasy and couldn’t even think.  All she wanted to do was to tease Tamsin, but now she was her helpless love slave and Tamsin curled her fingers just right and stroked all the right points inside her with deadly precision.

Bo hollered at the top of her lungs but it was severely muffled by her gag.  This crest was hard and fast.  It never seemed to stop losing her bearing on reality itself.

Before Bo knew it, Tamsin transitioned from licking and ramming her sex to ringing her bell at the top of her arch with one hand while her tongue made it way for the hills.  Bo found that she was helpless and couldn’t calm down off her high and it was then Tamsin sucked hard and nipped her tips.

Tamsin pulled back on her tips with her mouth and her other hand circled furiously her exposed bell at the top of her arch.  Like clockwork less than a couple minutes later Bo released again.

Bo was trying to back down but Tamsin was making her reach the peak using another path when Bo, to her horror, found that Tamsin knew how to expose her bell at the top of her arch and ring it just right.  Bo was so sensitive and when Tamsin aggressively pulled her aroused tips with a little teeth, it just made her reach the heavens again.

Bo had no idea why Tamsin was doing this and at this point nor did she care, until Tamsin huffed out a laugh when she was still on her way back down.

Tamsin waited and Bo was like a fly caught in her web.  There was no escape now.  Bo just didn’t know it.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh gloating that she won and just mentioned triumphantly to the tied down succubus, “You NEVER fuck with a Valkyrie for ONE simple reason.  We are fucking programmed from birth to find your weaknesses and exploit them aggressively if we have to.”

Bo had no idea what Tamsin was getting at since if this was what she got for being ‘bad’ to Tamsin, she wanted more. 

“I LOVE movies Bo.  My MOST favorite is ‘How to train your goddess,’” Tamsin smirked stopping all her ministrations on Bo staring her eye to eye from atop of her.

“Step 1.  Gag her so she can’t feed.  So done,” Tamsin smirked observing her handy make shift gag.

“Step 2. De-power her so she can’t turn blue.  Hmmmmm let see,” Tamsin smiled evilly locking onto Bo’s eyes.  Tamsin took her hand and tapped her swollen nub.  “Oh right, you came really hard, not ONCE, twice, BUT 3 times in a couple minutes time.  Slut.  Enough to De-power ANY succubus.  DONE.  Oh please feel free to try.  OH and the red Bo?  Yea, she’s in my corner bitch. ”

Tamsin loved the look of ‘oh shit’ flash across Bo’s face.  Tamsin knew Bo loved to have an ace up her sleeve and how she was holding all of them but in classic Bo style, her eyes flicked blue in strain.

“Oh getting feisty are we?  Well let’s get ONE more for good measure.  I love it when you fight me,” Tamsin cooed.  “Gods it’s a splash pool down here.”

Within seconds before Bo could muster up enough strength to turn blue AND have powers such as boosted strength, Tamsin strong armed her into a painfully sweet release.  Besides, her charms in her normal state flowed from her hands and feet which were tied down at the moment.

Bo just whimpered through the gag.  She couldn’t  feed and it kind of hurt.  She was really dead in the water now.  Oddly enough, it was turning her on to know that Tamsin was in full control.

“As I was saying.  Step 3. Make her pay dearly for defrocking a Valkyrie,” Tamsin clicked and pulled out her cell phone.

Bo observed that, Tamsin got out of bed and snapped a couple pictures, but that was not the problem.  It was when she dialed someone and just said, “Hey, can you come to my room.  It seems I have a spirited succubus that needs to be brought down a couple… well SEVERAL notches.”

Tamsin waited a little bit then announced with a knock coming from the door, “Step 4.  Call for Back Up.”

Tamsin opened the door and Naomi slid into the room.  Tamsin whispered something into her ear and she just nodded cat walking over to the bed and stripped in front of Bo like a professional.  Tamsin had broken off and rummaged through her duffel bag.

Naomi was thin and big boned but extremely well rounded.  She did a strip tease for Bo and all Bo could do was watch and get hungry.  Her chi seemed like it would be delicious. 

Tamsin and Naomi crawled like cats into the bed nude.  One on each side of the succubus . 

Bo knew she was so screwed.

Tamsin then declared, “My next favorites movie are ‘Inspect Her Gadget’ and ‘Toy Story’ annnnd for that we need the right tools.”  Tamsin handed Naomi a feather and then Tamsin blind folded her.

Bo just went limp and gave up.  There was no way out now and the 2 feathers roaming all over her body bring her to the top of the mountain quicker than expected.  Bo then felt 3 feathers, then 4 as Bo whimpered in delicious surrender. 

Tamsin gave Naomi her feathers, so that Naomi had 2 feathers in each hand working Bo.  Tamsin put an index finger on her mouth to signal her partner in crime to be quiet and surreptitiously left the bed.

She threw in a robe and left the room running down the stairs to the kitchen where she knew Lauren was probably either making breakfast or at least supervising it.

She entered the main kitchen brimming with staff and low and behold there she was sipping on coffee in her robe on a stool.

Lauren was reading her tablet on how to improve on the fluffiness of her breakfast quiche and saw that Tamsin strongly strode in clad in a robe and what looked like nothing else.  What took her by surprise was that Tamsin didn’t say a word and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair.

“Uh… Tamsin?  What’s going on?” Lauren inquired being pulled toward the double doors.

“I need some help with a stuck up succubus,” Tamsin clicked not even looking back.

“Uh… uh, Tamsin?  I am in the middle of making breakfast.  Maybe.. ummm later?” Lauren mentioned uneasily being led up the main steps.

Tamsin just stopped right outside of her room and slapped both hands on Lauren shoulder to still her and informed, “I need your help Lauren…. SISTER.  Bo just used her thrall against me and needless to say I’ll be running around with less clothing today… and I need her to take it back and show her whose boss ok?  Naomi is subbing for me right now. ”

Lauren smirked and put the pieces together in deep thought, “So.. so  Bo ordered you to run around today without ummm ummm under garments?”

“Yea,” Tamsin huffed out a little embarrassed doing an eye roll in defeat.

“Hmmm she tried that on me a couple times too.  Did she also tell you that you were her love slave and to submit to her anytime, anywhere?” Lauren inquired like she could read her mind.

Tamsin just nodded and asked, “She did it to you too huh?”

Lauren with awkwardness plastered on her face just hesitantly nodded and added, “Ummm yea.  It was ummmm… Exhilarating on those days.  I had to wear a loose fitting blouse and lab coat so I didn’t show... umm .. umm especially in my cold lab.”

Lauren switched gears and put her hands on her hips and in faux shock decreed, “How DARE Bo use the thrall against you to fulfill her filthy depraved fantasies!  That is really mean of her.  What can I do to help Tamsin…. SISTER.”

Tamsin just smiled with glee and an evil grin washed across her face, “You know about that feather torture technique as it pertains to love making?”

“Umm Yes.  It is when you deprive the host of all her senses and arouse them with the softest touch, in this case a feather.  Under normal controlled cases, with their now heightened tactile senses they would reach orgasm without being touched physically skin to skin.  In term of torture, one would hold out and keep them at…. OH MY ……TAMSIN!,” Lauren’s cheeks turned beat red in a way shaming Tamsin for such a vile act.

“Oh yea, as Kenzi would say, ‘You Bet Ya,’” Tamsin clicked all proud of herself.

“It’s what I KNEW about you all along Tamsin.  You ARE evil,” Lauren smirked and teased with a light smack on Tamsin’s forearm.

“Ohhhhhh …. I KNOW!  Tell me more!” Tamsin bent at her knees soaking the compliment in.

“How long do you plan to keep her in her heightened pre orgasmic state?” Lauren requested.

“Ohhhhh I don’t know.  ‘Til Breakfast sound good,” Tamsin looked up thinking rocking her shoulders gently.

“NO WAY.  She won’t make it, that’s hours from now.  At least she can feed,” Lauren remarked.

“Nope,” Tamsin clicked.  “She’s gagged.”

Lauren put her hand over her heart in and stumbled back at this revelation, “For Bo THAT would be torture…..  That is … even more diabolic!  She’ll just go all blue on you and ravage you, you know that. “

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and just counted on her fingers, “Bo is fully bound on the bed, so she can’t touch us in order to use her charms on us.  Bo had been de-powered since I made her see stars 3... no 4 TIMES in succession and does not have the ability to feed with the gag.  Her red state will only execute when I say so since her alter ego and I made a deal.  Did I miss anything?”

Lauren’s jaw just dropped open in utter astonishment, “That’s … that’s .. that’s the MOST diabolical depraved torture you can do on a succubus or human… or any Fae with a sex drive for that matter!  You… you.. ARE the darkest, most most… MOST wicked, malevolent, debauched, immoral, foul, sinful, infamous Valkyrie I have known or read about.”

Tamsin just hopped up and down enjoying the biggest compliment ANYONE had given her holding her hands to her heart, “Ohhhhhhhhh Lauren!  You make me wanna come RIGHT NOW and forgive you for anything you did against me in the past AND the future.”

Lauren saw Tamsin glow and just paused then inserted formally clearing her throat, “As Bo’s doctor, I need to be physically present to monitor this extremely risky behavior and be on hand in case the subject has side effects of not being able to feed.  You know, she’ll get back at us later right?”

“Nope,” Tamsin clicked.  “We demand that as a condition of getting the biggest release of her life time, that she been a GOOD ETHICAL succubus like she always is.  Make sure to guilt her and tell her that it was UNFAIR or her to do this to her helpless thrall.”

“Ohhh…  shit… I mean wow…..  That is purely immoral and debased, cruel and… and I kind of like it,” Lauren finally admitted.

“WELCOME to the wild side.  Besides, I think you need to get even for those days Bo just ravaged you in public,” Tamsin opened the door to her room and curled her index finger beckoning for her to enter.

Lauren entered quietly and stripped observing Tamsin and Naomi over Bo.  Tamsin would kiss and suck Bo’s assets every now and then but knew when to back off.  Tamsin, Lauren knew, could feel Bo’s state so she obviously knew when to back off.

Lauren stripped out of her robe and pajamas and whispered into Bo’s ear, “Surprise.”

Bo knew she was so screwed as she rode the roller coaster of gratifying delicious torment.  She knew Tamsin had no feathers but was kissing and licking her in all the right places and the worst part about their bond was that Tamsin could sense when she was about to release and back off.

Tamsin felt when Bo was not only about to crest but when she was near her breaking point and would bring her down slowly.

“Step 4:  Don’t just use the bond.  ABUSE that crap out of it,” Tamsin clicked.  “Ladies, time to bring her back to cliff’s edge.”

“Yes mistress,” Naomi and Lauren stated working on Bo when Tamsin heard a small knock at the door.

Tamsin was curious and snuck out of the bed and cracked open the door.

Malaya was in her sports gear and still sweaty from an apparent grueling workout.  She had on yoga pants and a sports bra.

Tamsin searched Malaya’s eyes and without even exchanging so much as a word, opened the door all the way to let her in.  It looked like she heard them and wanted to join in.

Tamsin thought about this as Malaya, like a cat was peddling out of her pants.   They were ALEADY a foursome.  She never thought she’d ever make it to 5.

She huffed out a laugh as Malaya kissed Bo on her forehead and whispered, “Remember me?”

Bo was stunned.  It was Malaya and by all accounts Lauren, Naomi, Tamsin were still there.

Bo whimpered and knew she was in deep trouble. 

This torture continued for an hour, but it felt like years.  She needed to get out of her cuffs to get control of the situation, but how?  Tamsin knew her all too well.  Not only that, she knew these were Tamsin’s newer cuffs.

Bo tried fruitlessly to communicate using the link but it was extremely  hard to do so in her deranged sex starved state.

Finally after all this sheer blissful torment, Tamsin announced to Bo taking off her blind fold, “Bo, you know it was unfair to use the thrall against me.  I’ll let you come IF and only if you take it back.”

Bo hesitated.

“I’ll take off your gag if you promise to NOT use the thrall against me or FEED until I say so.  Using the thrall was really unfair,” Tamsin pouted tracing Bo’s body with her hands.  “Besides, if you do use the thrall against me, you still have 3 other ticked off women to deal with.”

Bo finally nodded hesitantly and Lauren took off Bo’s gag.

Bo finally just spat out, “Ohhhh you bitches are gonna pay.”

Malaya just coolly added, “I wouldn’t do that.  I hear frustrated sex starved succubus is sheer agony.”

Tamsin got off the bed and whispered something to Lauren’s ear to which she quickly left.

Tamsin then announced standing before a restrained Bo, “Think about it, feed grounds galore and an all out orgy of your dreams if you agree.”

Bo pouted obstinately and challenged, “No”

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and did and eye roll, “I LOVE it when you resist.  But I guess you don’t know all the perks you get with us since some of us are new.”

Tamsin guided Naomi out of bed and with Naomi now standing next to her, Tamsin gestured to her like a prize up for bid, “Naomi, security member of Lauren’s team inherited from Taft’s.  Taft however had her as security for 1 reason.  She’s PART ORC and extremely strong for a human.  She’s also a contortionist.  Image the enhanced Chi and all the positions you can put her in that with satisfy your most perverse cravings.”

With that Naomi did a skillful spit then rolling into a back stand and then doing a split again with her legs in the air tempting Bo with her sex on display.

Bo licked her lips but still tried to hold her pout.

Tamsin just smirk as Lauren walked into the room with an injection in hand.

Naomi went into the bed and kissed Bo on her inner thighs keeping her sex toward Bo’s face, but far enough away that Bo couldn’t lick her slit.

Bo was distracted when Lauren stood next to Tamsin.

“LAUREN.  AKA the hot doc.  You think you know her, but I found out after I stayed with her for weeks that I uncovered that she perfected a serum for herself that would nearly triple her Chi output and stamina with one shot.  She was able to mitigate all the side effects only AFTER she came here.  It lasts 12 hours.  Lauren?” Tamsin bowed slightly to her.

Lauren quickly injected herself and smiled.

Bo, all of a sudden, even in the mist of being worked on by Naomi saw Lauren’s aura immediately grow brighter.

Lauren then crawled seductively onto the bed and kissed Bo guiding her chin into it.

Bo immediately fed and was surprised that while it did taste like Lauren, it was significantly stronger.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh at the flabbergasted succubus and added, “She made this for you initially, but after she split, it was the added endurance and stamina she needed in case she needed to run.”

Lauren prowled back breaking the connection.

Bo whimpered in disappointment and Naomi pulled back as well.  She wanted them NOW as they stood.

“LAST but definitely not the least.  Malaya,” Tamsin announced.

Malaya got out of the bed and stood next to Tamsin and smirked wickedly.

“Bo.  While Malaya is indeed a key Aswang representative of the clan, that is not her primary function,” Tamsin noted gesturing to her nude tanned Asian body.

Malaya just stood there smug.

Bo was wondering what Tamsin knew that she didn’t.

“Malaya is also known as ‘The Serpent’, the MOST feared assassin in of her kind, and one of the MOST feared amongst Fae kind,” Tamsin clicked.  “Yes Bo, you rolled in the hay with someone ALMOST as dangerous as me.”

“Please,” Malaya interjected and stated matter of fact, “I am more dangerous than you, maybe even Freya.”

“You … you mean you let me SLEEP with her and you knew all along?!” Bo asked incredulously still bond to the bed, but now that everyone stopped working on her, she could now concentrate.

“Yep,” Tamsin clicked proudly.  “I knew the moment I set eyes on her.  When you are dark and evil like me, you recognize one when you see one.  Malaya goes by different names and can take several forms but I stayed close just in case.  HOWEVER, she is a person of her word.  There is honor amongst assassins so when we waved to each other, it was a signal that neither of us was going to cause a commotion.  She ALSO told you that she wouldn’t cause you harm, so I was ok with it.  But….. what makes Malaya SUCH an effective assassin is that she can shift into several animal forms like her kind BUT unlike everyone else in her species she can use her aswang powers during the daylight hours too.  In addition, she has some of the abilities of a PURE shape shifter that can shift into almost ANYTHING if she puts her mind to it.   Malaya?”

Tamsin whispered into her ear and Malaya stuck her tongue out and it just kept extending into a long thin tendril and without even moving her body it slithered to Bo’s arch as she tried to resist.

Bo was trying to get out of her restraints before something bad happened but was unable to do so and found that Malaya very thin tongue now worked her closed flower open going the full length of her nude slit. 

Bo was in heaven.

“Oh Bo, that’s just the beginning because Aswangs tongues are slick and can get into anything including you shut clam,”  Tamsin smirked.  "Which is probably not that hard to do."

“You… you … AHHHHHHHH!,” Bo yelped in sheer pleasure as Malaya’s tongue rubbed her hypersensitive nub.

“And that’s not all Bob, it sucks organs out from under you and I know you like me to suck your stamen on your flower.  So…..” Tamsin coyly smiled.

Bo had no idea what words she was making as Malaya tongue sucked her nub hard.  Almost so hard she almost crested.

“And she like to play ball,” Tamsin huffed out a laugh and on queue, Malaya wagged her tongue swatting Bo’s nub back and forth over and over.

Bo was so close but Malaya suddenly stopped and she just hopped into bed with Bo.

“Uggggg, you RELEASE me now… I mean can you release me now please Tamsin,” Bo begged.

“Take back your orders you gave me?” Tamsin tilted her head.

“Ummmm…. Ummmm,” Bo stammered.

“I saved desert, the best part of a complete succubus meal for last.  After you are done with all of us, I promise to be a good good Valkyrie and bonded partner and be yours, just you and me, until breakfast,” Tamsin offered.

“Uggggg,” Bo was torn and didn’t want to give in.

“OK,” Tamsin clicked, “punish me for being bad until lunch?”

“Ummmmm Ummmm,” Bo face contorted with painful yearning.  How she wanted all of that but blurted, “Trade places later with just you and me?”

“Done,” Tamsin stated.

“Wear no underwear please?” Bo snuck in.

Lauren snickered and shook her head.  Since Bo was working things back into the deal.

Tamsin just growled and adamantly stated, “Don’t test me Bo.  You soooo still owe me for all those times you crested without my consent, succu-slut.”

 Bo just gave up and yelled, “FINE!  I take it back my orders.  Just just….. set me free please?”

“No retribution or retaliation got it?” Tamsin added.

“Yes my love,” Bo stated in a docile manner.

Tamsin just nodded quickly setting Bo free of her restraints and settled into the bed with the others.

Bo got up and stretched and continued looking at the sea of women in front of her, “No insult to any of you ladies.  I just want to reach the stars with my Valkyrie.  So no need to help me soar,  BUT let me give back.”

All agreed as Bo summoned, “Lauren and Naomi?  Please join me?”

Tamsin and Malaya got up and just took a seat on the couch observing and making small talk, not even bothering to get dressed.

Bo worked on Lauren and Naomi first, sandwiched in between them, making them see the stars in no time using her talented fingers to work their respective love tunnels.  She used her charms at the last moment to keep them both at peak for a longer period of time then feeding.

Lauren, Bo found, had really strong chi now and fed like a glutton.   She also found that Lauren didn’t get exhausted switching positions all the time.  Bo was still careful not to use her Fae strength against her more fragile frame.

Naomi had strong chi as well.  She could taste the Orc in her as she yelled like an amazon at her peak.  Bo found she was extremely flexible hooking her legs behind her neck to give Bo unabated access to her peach.   Bo made sure to lap her hungrily as she floated back down to earth.  Bo was rough with her and Naomi was rough back which is what Bo liked.

Bo wiped her mouth and just said to the worn out half Orc, “You are sort of not true to your name.”

Naomi was catching her breath and replied, “Huh?”

“Your name spells ‘I Moan’ backwards but you just yelled like a banshee,” Bo replied lifting a brow.

Lauren laughed also catching her breath since it was kind of a nerdy joke.

Naomi just replied, “Yea.  It’s better just to let it all out at once.”

Heavy breathing and a messy pile of sweaty women was the final end result.  Bo kissed them both saying, “Thanks Lauren.  Thanks Naomi.”  She then bid them farewell.

Naomi high fived Lauren before they proceeded to dress.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh watching Lauren and Naomi get dressed in a slightly uncoordinated, almost drunk manner.  Bo must have pushed them to their limits.

No matter how strong they were, Bo knew how to zap or drain them of all their energy.

After Lauren and Naomi left, it was then Bo locked he gaze on Malaya motioning her to come over.

Malaya did so and Bo adroitly threw her down into the bed and took the more dominant top position. 

Malaya just held a relaxed pose and a smile.

Tamsin just sat at the edge of the bed then warned, “Don’t be too rough with her.  I don’t know what she was sent to do exactly, so be nice. ”

Bo just seductively mentioned, “What are you, an assassin, doing here?  This is a peaceful tribunal.”

Malaya extended her tongue and played with Bo tips swatting them back and forth final snaking down and ringing Bo’s moist firm nub.

Bo held a stoic expression.  She wasn’t that easy but Malaya was tempting her.

Finally Malaya said, “I’m here for the protection of Analyn.  Also I TOLD all of you, I am under a banner of peace.”

Bo restrained her arms and Malaya just giggled.

“SHIT Bo,” Tamsin huffed out drawing Bo’s dagger destiny from the floor but hid it out of sight of Malaya.  This was getting serious. 

Bo apparently didn’t like to be played as she clarified, “Until AFTER the tribunal.  I know you already have plans to declare WAR against the shifters and probably anyone ELSE involved.  That means Analyn could have ordered you to kill us.”

”I can’t say,” Malaya relayed in a relaxed manner like she was holding the cards.

“Oh,” Bo rumbled in a dead serious tone.  “I DON’T want to charm you like I did Trevor.  Now tell me WHY, if you know war is to be declared, WHY even pretend to be my friend.  Why sleep with me?”

Malaya’s tongue was so thin outside of her mouth that she was still able to talk.

Tamsin saw this and immediately put destiny to her throat and growled in warning.  Tamsin thought quickly, 'Oh crap Bo.  I should have seen this sooner.  She SLEPT with you and is with you now to memorize your body better.  She going to shift into YOU and then go on a killing spree!”

“Tisk tisk Tamsin.  Why the dragger?  We have a code,” Malaya’s string like tongue slithered to Bo’s southern plans and pulled back her petals to reveal her nub.

Bo knew she was in deep shit.  Malaya could attack and impale her at any time but oddly her tongue began to caress and suck on her nub. 

This was a serious topic and Bo used more strength to restrain Malaya.   Oddly Bo was turned on by the danger.

“We do.  But I call it insurance,” Tamsin mentioned tapping destiny’s blade on her exposed neck.  “Now cut that shit out.  Bo isn’t a street walker and doesn’t just fall for anyone that gets in her panties, OK?”

“She doesn’t wear any,” Malaya calmly relayed.  “And she tastes delectable not to mention Bo enjoys it.”

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and bluffed.  What Malaya just stated was true by using the link alone Bo was trying not to moan.

Bo growled and spat out, “Enough.  WHAT do you plan to do after the tribunal!  Tell me or I’ll thra…..”

Malaya ‘s thin tendril like tongue breached Bo’s core and hitting her special spot working her but asking, “Or what?”

Tamsin barked ready to slice her head off, “STOP NOW or I’ll KILL you.”

Bo shook her head.  She knew this was bad.  She wanted to release but also knew that threats would keep escalating  into violence which was the last thing they needed, so she firmly command, “Tamsin get your dagger off her throat and back up.”

Tamsin hesitated but complied quickly.

Bo immediately released Malaya and asked sitting up, “We can talk this through.  Please.”

Malaya thought about it and after a couple more strokes retracted her tongue and sat up too.

“Sooooooooo this is awkward,” Tamsin clicked.

Bo finally asked, “Hey Malaya?  Do you have a vote at the tribunal today?”

Malaya just nodded.

“Will you give peace a chance and fight for it?  You can always go to war later,” Bo reasoned.

Malaya looked up and thought deeply about it and then just added, “OK, on one condition.”

Tamsin cocked her head to the side since Malaya normally didn’t negotiate from what she heard.  Whatever she was going to ask of Bo was going to be good.

Malaya looked away however and both Bo and Tamsin knew what that meant.  Malaya normally had no qualms about what she wanted but now, what she was about to ask made her look weak.

Tamsin knew that look.  Malaya wanted Bo but how?

“You mentioned you wanted to reach the stars with Tamsin.  I..... I want .....” Malaya cut herself off looking away again.

Bo thought about this and helped, “You want me to reach the stars for you instead of Tamsin?”

‘Oh shit.  What is it with you succubus?  Even the most hardened evil doers fall for your wiles.’ Tamsin thought out to Bo.

“No... no not exactly.  Well yes... ... Ummmmm,” Malaya glanced at Tamsin.

Tamsin knew that look.  She wanted to talk to Bo alone.

Tamsin just got up and as she was donning on her robe going to the balcony warned Malaya over her shoulder, “This better not be a trick.  Don’t hurt Bo or you’ll die several times since I can resurrect you and torture you again.”

Tamsin left and closed the door behind her looking over the garden view with her back to Bo and Naomi.

Bo just smirked and reassured holding Malaya’s hand, “So?  Just spit it out and I will see what can be done.”

Malaya closed in to Bo and whispered, “You and I had sex already but ... but I want you to make LOVE to me.  I... I want to know what love feels like.  Even if it is just a touch.”

‘She wants LOVE not sex Tamsin.  Why?’ Bo did her best and thought to Tamsin.

Tamsin was impressed that Bo came through loud and clear and replied back, ‘Killers, assassins, and otherwise evil beings, still deserve love but they can’t get it because of what they are.  They are automatically judged as unworthy.  You.. you taught me that Bo and Malaya KNOWS that you are probably the only succubus that will extend that to her since you gave it to me.  Give it to her and I will let you know if you are hurting me.’

Bo kissed Malaya gently on the lips saying, “OK, but ... but I may have to stop...”

Malaya replied, “You will hurt Tamsin if you give me true love due to the bond.”

Bo nodded and replied, ‘Yes.  Can you do me a favor though?’

Malaya was beginning to get lost in lust and love as the women kept gently kissing one another, “What can I offer Bo?  Tamsin .. she’s a beast and.. and probably more powerful than me.”

“I do want you to shift into me later down the line.  Can you do that now with what you know all my peaks and valleys?” Bo asked softly trailing her kisses slowly down to her chest.

“I... I almost have enough information about your physique to do it... but it can be done in this ... ohhhhh god.. yes.... time with you.... ... ahhhh.... yes.... it can be done,” Malaya moaned.

“So you can be an EXACT copy of me sans powers?” Bo questioned and giggled.

Bo went to work on laying her into the bed gently then soothingly licking and kissing around her breasts circling to the center.

Malaya moaned and arched her back.  By Bo slowing down and exhibiting utmost care made all the difference she observed and Malaya turned into goo at her fingertips.

“Threesome please?  I want 2 of us against one Valkryie,” Bo asked.

The Aswang beneath her lost in Bo caring caresses mewed out in ecstasy, “Oh GOD!  Yes!  I am yours! Name the time and place...  Gods.... just DON’T stop .. .PLEASE....  Threesome is fine!”

Bo was about to make more demands about peace, but it could wait.

Love demanded giving without expecting anything in return. 

Bo took her slowly and carefully to her edge, ever careful of how vulnerable she was.

Finally Malaya was near her breaking point as she yelled, “Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees.   Gods... this is frack!.. heaven!” Malaya replied as Bo was backed off and kissed her inner thighs close to her temple, but not close enough to release.

Finally Malaya crested hard without Bo touching her most sensitive regions but attacked her nub and spot inside as soon as she crested.  Bo helped her float back down to earth tenderly.

Bo didn’t let that end, stroking and holding her tight.  Bo felt guilty since she was reserving this for Tamsin.

‘Bo.  It’s ok,’ Tamsin reassured then joked.  ‘I’ll just punish you more later.’

‘NO, it’s NOT ok.  I want you and ONLY you.’ Bo communicated back seriously.

‘Hey you didn’t feed,’ Tamsin noted relaxing on a lounge chair on the balcony.

‘Mayalya wanted love and not to be USED.  Besides.  I have enough chi to last me a life time.  NOW can I just spend time with you?  Please?’ Bo held onto Malaya more tightly awaiting the reply.

‘Sure.  emmm are you done?’ Tamsin thought back.

‘Gimma a min,’ Bo replied tersely.

Bo propped herself up to looking at an exhausted Mayala.

Bo then murmurred taking it back, “No need for the three some.  I don’t want you to feel that you owe me anything.”

Mayala just craned her head to meet Bo’s eyes and just mentioned, “Holy cow.  Tamsin is lucky.  I... I owe you a debt Bo.  You showed me love when you didn’t have to.  You could have just thralled me.”

“No.  I don’t do that.  Just... just please consider peace first ok?  I won’t require you to vote one way or another” Bo asked with puppy dog eyes.

Malaya looked at her surprised, “Then you are telling me that I owe you nothing, but you gave me what I wanted.”

“THAT’S love and it was reflected in what we just did,” Bo smirked hoping Malaya would understand.

She nodded and just stammered, “I...  I... don’t know what to say.”

Bo chuckled, “Just say ‘thanks’ and we can go our separate ways if that is what fate has in mind.”

Malaya was stunned since she got something for nothing and for that, she was thankful because in her business, nothing was free.  If it was, it came with a cost you just did not see.

Malaya quickly kissed Bo on the cheek and gave her one of the biggest genuine smiles ever and began to get dressed mentioning, “Thanks Bo.  I’d better get out of here before Tamsin tries to kill me.  God I wouldn’t share you with anyone.”

Tamsin entered the room and Malaya nodded and waved back to Tamsin.  Tamsin just nodded back.  No words were exchanged as if they had use of the link too.  What was exchanged in that nod however, was that Malaya told Tamsin that she, of her own free will, owed her a debt, and Tamsin accepted.  Tamsin knew she needed all the favors she could gather to keep this succubus alive.

Malaya left the room hurriedly and Tamsin smirked dropping her robe, “Sooooooooooo where were we succubus?”

Bo just grinned and shrugged, “Step 5?”

“Oh yea,” Tamsin huffed out a laugh, “Emmmm reward good behavior with an orgy?”  Tamsin never got that far.  “In any case, it’ll just reinforce who wears the pants in this relationship.”

Bo hugged Tamsin and just mentioned, “We both do, but I look better in them especially if it's leather.”

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, “Oh.... you wish.  I know one of your wildest dreams is an orgy and low and behold... BOOM... orgy.  Just like that.  Are you impressed by my mad skillz succu-lover?”

Bo sat down on the bed and motioned for Tamsin to sit next to her but Bo made sure to stroke Tamsin’s ego.  It did need it after all.  “Yes, I am in total AWE of your talents.  You are most wise oh mighty Valkyrie.”

Tamsin plopped down beside Bo soaking it up looking to the ceiling, “Yea, I know.”

Bo paused and took her hand and looked onto her green eyes, “Tamsin.  You seem to have a keen sense of what I dream and fantasize about, but......  fantasies are just that, fantasies.  Some are never meant to be acted upon because of the very real consequences that will occur afterwards.”

“OoooooK,” Tamsin looked confused.  “But you want them right?”

“YES, very much so but not at the cost of the long term repercussion that come down the line.  Look..... Tamsin, I love YOU.  You are my bonded partner.  If I kept doing orgies, I might slip away from you and end up alienating and hurting you.  I don’t want that.  I am only doing this to keep you safe.  I.... I agree with you that my gun hoe head strong ways will get me in trouble.  You balance me out,” Bo explained.

"Swell.....  But you need to feed from others to stay ALIVE Bo.  Doctor's orders remember?" Tamsin reminded Bo.

Bo proceeded to rest her head on Tamsin's lap and Tamsin reflexively stroked her to comfort her.  Bo loved just being with Tamsin but she hated herself for feeding from others.  Sometimes she just wanted to be human.

Bo did her best to answer this, "Yes, but I will do what it takes to keep US together ok?  You know that....."

Tamsin thought about it and asked another question, "So you'd risk feeding solely off me in my....emmmm ....  current fallen state ..... to the point that you may be too weak to fend off enemies."

Bo knew where this was going and quickly replied, "Tamsin, your chi is stronger now and it does satisfy me.  I will FIND a way to restore you..  even if it requires help from my father."

Tamsin stopped stroking Bo and exhaled in disappointment and then vented suddenly in frustration, "SHIT Bo.  I hate to say this.  NOW I know how Lauren felt not being ENOUGH for you.  And YOU are too freaking stubborn to feed from others.  I can understand WHY you felt so guilty before when Lauren let you feed from others since Lauren deep down wanted you all to herself.  BUT Noooooooooooo.  I GIVE YOU that free pass to feed without any lists with only the condition that you don't give your heart away to anyone else.  I can even forgive you for being dominated."

Tamsin threw her arms in the air still scolding the succubus, "NOW, you still cling onto the draconian ideal of monogamy FOR A SPECIES that will die they do it.  And Dyson?  Him being possessive of you aside:  Yea his chi may be strong enough, but did it occur to you that you'd CHEAT on him ANYWAY down the line!  You'd screw him over BECAUSE feeding from the SAME chi source all the time, every time gets tiresome and boring for a succubus.  It's like eating the same meal every day."

Bo kept her head on Tamsin's lap a little upset but hugged her tightly now in addition.  She could see how much Tamsin was upset and that hurt, but at the same time, she could see how much Tamsin loved her.  Bo knew better than to contest and let Tamsin say her peace.

"So here I am literally throwing you feeds and giving you the best sex ever, but you refuse to do it.  Gods Bo.  PLEASE.  I love you and I need you STRONG." Tamsin pleaded draping her arm around Bo.

"I won't screw us over.... literarily and figuratively.  I'm MORE than my species if you haven't noticed.  I know you are wise beyond all your lifetimes, but I KNOW what love is and I LOVE you.  I can't help but to try stay monogamous," Bo explained.  "Please let me try."

A tear escaped Tamsin's eye to which she quickly wiped away, "And don't you think I want that too?  Of COURSE I want you all to myself.  So you'd sell me this picture perfect marriage Bo.  You'd make me believe in it.  We may even be happy for a time.  Then then...."

Tamsin began to shed more tears and Bo quickly sat up and hugged her tightly.

Tamsin finally stammered out hurt, "You'd .. you'd CHEAT on me after you get tired.. tired of me... maybe... give give your heart to someone else."

"Oh my god no!  Not you." Bo brought Tamsin tightly to make sure her powerful and beautiful Valkyrie didn't slip away.

Tamsin just keep weeping, "You'd end up hurting ... m .. me ... through the... b..bond...  and I'll be ... STUCK ... as your thrall...  Is... is that what you want?"

Bo just rocked her gently then guided her chin to meet eye to eye and emphatically stated, "No Tamsin!  I would never hurt you and I want to be yours forever.  I am... am sometimes ashamed of what I am, that I have to feed and sleep around.  Now that we are married I want to save myself only for you.  Having almost no rules on me while you hold yourself to MY standard isn't fair when it comes to sexual partners."

Tamsin was drying her eyes and just replied, "But LOVE and SEX are two different things.  You are keeping and saving your love for me.  You ARE saving something special for me."

Now Bo realized why Tamsin set the bar of the sexual part of their relationship so low.  Tamsin was giving her extra leeway taking into consideration her needs as a succubus.  It also dove tailed into that fact that Tamsin wanted to keep Bo strong in order to stay alive even past the Sea Of Fae.  But what about her beautifully strong Valkyrie?    

Bo finally broke the hug and looked deeply into Tamsin green eyes and finally asked, "Can we make a compromise now that we are married?"

Tamsin cocked her head to the side and replied scrunching her face feeling a little better, "OK."

Bo bit her bottom lip and then mentioned, "The only thing I am wearing of yours now is your Valkyrie pendant but that was a symbol of our love for one another but not our marriage and bond.  I need something that is a symbol of our bond.  Something both of can exchange physically.  That way I have something that is you and you have something that is mine that shows and outward representation of our love."

Tamsin shrugged and murmured wiping the remnant of her tears away, "OK. Do you have something in mind?"

Bo thought about it and excitedly like a cat latched onto Tamsin's shoulders giddy as a school girl and mentioned, "Oh oh oh!  I have this favorite silver woven bracelet I got passed down from my parents... my adoptive ones .  It would look great on you."

"Is this part of my make over for the week?" Tamsin scrunched her face.

"Yea," Bo just happily rattled off, "Wear it and never let it leave your person and you don't have be subjected to makeovers.  OK?  Just promise to just go shopping with me.  Beside, all your clothing ALWAYS ends up on the ground anyway."

Tamsin smirked and loved that arrangement and quickly replied all giddy as well, "DEAL.  You know that still means that we are still stopping by Victorian Era Secret to get to clothing or lack thereof to keep your Valkyrie happy right?"

"Yes," Bo hugged her with a hug smile on her face, "And what I can wear for you?"

"Oh," Tamsin huffed out a laugh and glanced up, thought mischievously, and retorted, "I have this ring that came into my possession.  I want you to wear it as a symbol that I love and more importantly own you."

"Oh how sweet.  You know no one owns me but for YOU my bonded Valkyrie YES," Bo glowed breaking the hug and tweaking Tamsin's nose with her index finger playfully. "Do you even know my right finger size?"

"Nope," Tamsin clicked, "Don't need to.  Oh succubus, this ring is meant for piercing."

Bo nuzzled into Tamsin and just answered innocently, "Oh?"  It was then the question hit her was 'where?'

That was answered when Tamsin put her arm around her to hold her close and her hand lazily traced her ears, across to her nose, down to her lips, then descended to loop around her breasts, belly button and it kept going lower and then Bo's jaw hit the ground in disbelief.

Tamsin just smirked manically as her free hand roamed all over Bo's body to go past all her possible normal piercing points and to come to a slow stop at the top of her arch and shrouded bell.  It was odd that Bo, a sex demon, didn't guess it sooner but her expression was priceless.

Bo was aghast as Tamsin brazenly parted her legs like it was as normal as breathing and then her finger slowed down as it crossed her clear cut field and slowly and painfully stopped at her hooded arch.

"Oh," Tamsin cooed in faux thought.  "I only have one ring so I have to find a place to put it.  I have NO idea where"

Bo let out of muffled moan.  She was shocked but turned on at the same time.  That and she hadn't crested yet.

"What was that?" Tamsin smirked to Bo and just kept circling her hood like a shark would prey.  "Hmmm Some place INTIMATE."

Bo had no idea what her body was doing when she realized that she arched and  gyrated her hips forward into Tamsin's circling fingers.  Bo just turned her face into Tamsin under her chin embarrassed at the way she was responding.  She wanted to object with words, but her body was doing something different just eliciting soft moans.  Tamsin knew her body all too well.

Tamsin just absent mindedly keep working Bo and murmured into Bo ear, "Some place where everyone will unmistakably know when they are rolling be bed with you that you are MINE.  ALL MINE."

"Uggggggggggggggggggg," Bo grunted out.

"Some place .... where if anyone bangs the fuck out of you, you WILL feel and be reminded of ME, your EVIL Valkyrie,"  Tamsin smirked looking at her handy work.  She was almost in total surrender mode.  "Do you have any suggestions Bo?"

"Uh huh!  I.... I have NO idea ... ahhhhhhhhh!" Bo yelped out in bucking her hips wildly.

Tamsin finally turned the tables on Bo using one of Bo's phrases, "God I love that smart mouth of yours.  OK, let me know if you have any ideas, and *I* will just keep 'thinking'."

"I.... I... HATE you Valkyrie," Bo mewed out with ecstasy not realizing she just used one of Tamsin's signature lines.

"Awwwwwwwwww (SLAP)" Tamsin said in faux hurt smacking Bo's nub.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck no!"

"Do you really mean that Bo, my little slut (SLAP)"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  I ... I HATE..."

"Nooooooooooooooo.....  You... you will PAY........"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!  Mark my words...."

SLAP SLAP.  "Huh?  What was that Bo?"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  TAMSIN!  I swear if..."

"What did you say? (SLAP SLAP SLAP)" Tamsin clicked knowing that Bo would surrender very soon.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Noooooooo... I command... NO NO NO!...I didn't mean it.... Don't do it Tam...."

 Tamsin quickly smacked her nub several times in succession and then circled it causing Bo to pull chi briefly.

"Apologize NOW slut," Tamsin snarled holding Bo hostage with her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry....." Bo mewed out in a total mind wipe. 

"Gods you making a mess," Tamsin clicked, "How about the time you stripped me and made me come while driving?"

"Yes... I'm sorry.. please more!"

"And how about time when you played pop goes the weasel on me.  Were you being a bad girl?" Tamsin jeered.

"Yes...  Your succubus was a slut and took advantage of a HELPLESS, Weak Val..."

SMACK!

"Ahhhhhhh!... SORRY," Bo yelled, "I mean I took unfair advantage of you... please... please let me...."

SMACK!

"*I* call the shots SLUT.  Now ONE final question and a blissful release will be granted by your POWERFUL and most GRACIOUS Valkyrie," Tamsin offered.

Bo had no idea what is was and just needed to release.

"WHO rules in this relationship," Tamsin demanded holding Bo arms back behind her more tightly.

Bo just reflexively answered needing to do anything to achieve release, "YOU DO!"

SMACK!

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Bo yelled.

"WRONG SLUT! (WHACK)" Tamsin stated.

Tamsin abruptly stopped and rolled on top of Bo with her digits poised ready to ravage and plunder her most holy of temples while being face to face within inches of a succubus.

Bo would say anything to release.  She was desperate and NO ONE ever treated her that way, but allowed Tamsin and only Tamsin to do that to her.  She trusted her without fault.  Then it dawned on her that what she said was wrong as Tamsin kissed her lovingly.

Bo kissed her back hungrily.

Tamsin stopped and backed up and clarified, "We rule and own each other. Together.  OK?"

Bo just voraciously fed for a moment and then in a sultry tone said, "Oh course.  We belong to each other.  I love you Tamsin."

"I want you all to myself like everyone else, but I need you to be a happy SUCCUBUS too and I love you so much I need to give you that out to sleep with others ok?" Tamsin clarified.

Bo was out of breath and just nodded, "OK Tamsin.  I'll feed but I want to spend more time with you.  Is that ok?"

"You bet," Tamsin clicked and changed tact.  "So where do I put my special ring?  Have any suggestions?"

Without hesitation Bo just guided Tamsin hand already near her temple to her hooded nub.

"Oh.  OK.  Thanks Bo.  That's REALLY thoughtful of you," Tamsin smiled ecstatically, "Annnnd because of that I MAY have to get a tongue stud and I think I know where to use it."

Bo was lost as Tamsin prodded her and quickly got her to the edge.

Tamsin then ordered, "Come for your Valkyrie and DON'T hold anything back.  I command it SLUT!"

The Valkyrie then dove right in, plundering Bo's template with her tongue and fingers.

Bo imaged what Tamsin would do to her with the stud and ring and flew off the rails.  Bo did as she was commanded pulling a pillow over her own face yelling full steam while beating the bed with such sheer force with her other hand that the bed creaked and groan at Bo's brute strength.

Tamsin restrained her hips and stayed on mission making sure to zap all of Bo's pent up energy.

Bo had no idea 'talks' with Tamsin could be THIS enjoyable as she rode the highway to heaven.  

Tamsin smirked at her art work.  Bo was hers and all hers.  She had never seen Bo crest this way and it was extraordinary.

Tamsin was surprised however when Bo swapped positions and took the top pinning Tamsin's arms to the mattress.

Bo just forcefully demanded, "You won't tell ANYONE about this got it?"

Tamsin just scrunched her face and asked a legitimate question, "About why exactly?"

Bo just bit her lip and looked vulnerable as she meekly clarified, "That you know how I crest HARD, REALLY HARD like a bad bad succubus for the most evil Valkyrie ever?  That your goody two shoes succubus enjoys being dominated by you and want nothing but to serve you?  That  .. that you corrupted and ruined me?  You are so bad that ... that...."

Tamsin thought this was hilarious and raised a brow and asked, "THAT... yes?"

"That I touched myself all the time when you were away, even when I knew how evil you were.  I'm Bo, the unaligned succubus, but you just SUCKED me dry and made me come so hard, nobody comes even fucking CLOSE.  Shit.  I'm so addicted to you," Bo collapsed on Tamsin and Tamsin just hugged Bo.

"Oh I know," Tamsin huffed out a laugh with a click since Bo was essentially stroking her ego.  "Bo, those things you just mentioned will always only stay with me.  I promise."

Tamsin observed that Bo was really still vulnerable and was not really comfortable saying those things that made her seem weak and so she decided to share too.

"Well Bo.  Remember when we were apart for weeks?" Tamsin asked?

Bo just nodded and droned out in almost pain, "Yea.  How could I forget,  You STARVED me."

"Well I used your picture of you naked on my cot to imagine me at the DAL, playing a game of strip pool with you and you lose everything.  That was a fantasy that got me going all the time as you strutted around naked trying to cover your assets with a pool cue.  Oh classic, especially with a clear cut field.  I... I.. sometimes had that fantasy multiple times in a day," Tamsin looked away ashamed that she was that addicted to the succubus way back then.

Bo smirked and the couple kissed for minutes on end.

Finally they broke and simply hugged one another and sat up to talk.

“Just so that we are ok with limits, that stunt I did stripping you in front of everyone at the top of the stairs.  Were you ok with it?” Tamsin inquired to see if she went too far.

“Yea, but what if I ... we get caught?” Bo replied with another question.  “I will be looked at not as a leader but as a sex fiend.”

“Aren’t you?” Tamsin rebutted with a giggle.

“In a way, yes but I need to be taken seriously.  When a dream or fantasy is done, it’s done with no repercussions.  Like the time I fantasized that I went cheerleading and snuck in the opposing team’s cheerleader line up,” Bo clarified but realized that Tamsin was staring at her yearning for more with a single brow lifted.

“And...?” Tamsin finally leaned forward towards Bo waiting with baited breath for more of the story.

“OK... alright... fine.  I wanted to distract everyone on that other team including their own cheerleaders so my team would win. "

“AND.....” Tamsin held Bo shoulders to make sure she understood that she needed more juicy details.

“OK Tamsin.  I went out there with only pompoms, socks and sneakers,” Bo quickly stated embarrassed. 

“Oh WOW.  Now THAT gets me hot.  If that ever happens, I have your back and I’ll take the videos and pictures while you do your moves.  Wait...... CHEERLEADER?  What?  Were you, in high school?” Tamsin jeered.

“Yea, I was.  I didn’t make it on the squad and... well.... that fantasy is how I also showed up all the other cheerleaders, in a way,” Bo offered.

“Well big boobs MIGHT make you have issues keeping balance my Succu-honey.  So no big surprise you got cut, but practice might help,” Tamsin scrunched her face stating a fact.

“Succu-HONEY?  Really Tammy?  I kind of like this new side of you since any nickname having to deal with my species is normally an insult,” Bo nudged her Valkyrie.

“OH DARN,” Tamsin rolled her eyes, “Tell ANYONE and no Valkyrie lascivious lapping and chi feeds for MONTHS.”

“Your secret is safe with me my LOVABLE badass Valkyrie,” Bo mentioned happily bringing her into a hug.

Tamsin replied with a low growl voicing her disapproval of that endearing name.

“Hey Tamsin?” Bo asked in the hug, “Rather than make my fantasies come true in real life, can you just tell me in private what yours are for me and I'll tell you mine?  Besides, Lauren needs to stop being a choice since she really belongs to Arin.”

Tamsin pouted, "You mean I can't be bad to you?  I AM a DARK EVIL Valkyrie formally of Odin's order."

Bo smirked, "You mean YOU WERE.  Yes you can, but when the repercussions are too great, don't do it.  OK?  Just let us use our imagination just you and I."

Tamsin nodded but frowned, "But I love ravaging my succubus against her will."

Bo pecked Tamsin on the lip and added, "OK, if you want to do something 'evil' to me, can we talk in private first.  You may be able to convince me otherwise.  That top of the stairs thing you did to me?  I loved it but at the same time didn't.  The consequences made me reach higher heights, but at the same time, it was those consequences that made me dislike it.  OK?"

Tamsin thought about deeply it and then replied with a slight pout lining her face, "OK, just you and me it is but I like being dominant and doing sex acts that make even Hades blush."

Bo didn't answer, but just said one word when she push Tamsin back into the bed with Bo prowling on top, "Relax"

Bo kissed Tamsin tentatively on the lips but moved her kisses lower until Tamsin was covered head to toe with light kiss until Tamsin pout all but disappeared. 

Bo picked up a feather and showed Tamsin, "I'm not going to cuff or blind fold you but I would like you to close your eyes and not touch me or yourself like you were.    Please."

Tamsin just nodded and did so.  She appreciated the choice Bo gave her rather than give her a command of order which would have activated the thrall in some way.  Not that she didn't want to do what she asked, but she loved Bo being so considerate of her.

Bo executed the same feather torture technique from earlier on Tamsin and knew how to handle a Valkyrie but more specifically Tamsin.

Tamsin realized that Bo had more talent than her when she reached her precipice within minutes.

Bo just held her there, feathering between her legs which lead to her now ultra sensitive breasts.

"God Tamtam, you're a freaking mess.  Are you a BAD Valkyrie?  Oh like I said my thrall, you don't have to answer if you don't want," Bo mentioned huskily.

Tamsin resisted with all her might and the thrall had nothing to do with it but she just nodded.

 "You're not the only one that knows how to be bad," Bo smirked mischievously leaning over to grab destiny knowing that Tamsin's eyes were shut.

Tamsin realized that Bo was now using her hands to spread out the moisture from her sex and Tamsin bucked to get Bo to more friction and more penetration. 

"I wouldn't do that Tamsin," Bo cooed tapping the flat side of destiny on her ripe peach making a splashing sound.  "Oh looked the grass is growing back.  Time for a trim."

Tamsin froze in both stock and total ecstasy at the same time grunting, "Boooo, don't you...

"Ahhhhh!" Tamsin muffled out.

"Huh.  What (slap) can't (slap) I (slap) do? (SLAP)" Bo jeered continually tapping Tamsin nub.

"Fuckkkkkkk." Tamsin shook her head violently as if being restrained.

"Will you comply to your goody two shoes succubus and stay still?  I just trimming the grass and since you're so wet down there, no better time than the present."

Tamsin nodded in defeat.

Bo just took a small painfully slow swipe and just mentioned like she was talking about the weather, "I remember someone razing my field in front of Lauren."

"Ugggggg," Tamsin just replied in total surrender.

Bo just continued to her next stroke, even slower towards her nub and then continued, "I think I have EVERY right to raze your field of grass now.  Don't you agree?"

Tamsin bit her lip and didn't want to reply.

"Fuck yes!" Tamsin yelped at the edge of no tomorrow.

"Oh ok. Thanks," Bo smirked knowing that Tamsin wasn't really responded to her question.

"I..I mean...."

Bo just cut her off executing a stroke next to her hood, "Yes that was mean."

"I absolutely love how you support me unconditionally.  Will you be a good evil Valkyrie and fulfill my succubus needs too because sometimes your sexual needs aren't mine?" Bo asked knowing full well Tamsin was not going to reply.

Tamsin hated to limit her options by promising things.  But she felt the blade lift quickly off her peach and knew was next.

  1.   Tap. Tap.



Tamsin bit hard on her bottom lip not opening her eyes and turned away,  finally lost in lust Tamsin finally confessed feeling the taps get harder, "All right.. YES!"

"That's a good girl," Bo rewarded sucking her now bare nub. 

"Ugggggggggg."  Tamsin grabbed Bo head and pulled Bo into her more and Bo yanked if off scolding.  "'Tisk tisk, aren't you suppose to restrain yourself?"

Tamsin wanted more and moved in but realized that she was suppose to let Be drive and when limp giving up and pleading in utter defeat, "Yes my goddess.  Please please please.... take me... please."

Bo went back down on Tamsin and she mewed out in sheer delight.

Finally Bo stopped abruptly made her strokes faster and faster until Tamsin's most private field was smooth once more.

Bo admired her handy work and put Destiny aside planting her elbows into the bed with her hands cradling her head inches way from Tamsin's sex and with a view of the Valkyrie's entire land.

"OK Tamsin.  You can open your eyes and yes you can sit up, but I like the view so try not to move," Bo mentioned seductively.

Tamsin batted her eyes open and propped herself with her elbows looking into Bo's deep brown eyes and her gaze also went lower to her now clear cut field.  Her cheek felt flush at her field since no one forces their will into a Valkyrie with the exception of gods, and the fact that Bo was linking her lips like a cat ready to eat.

Before Tamsin could say something Bo put her best puppy dog eye look on and asked, "I have needs as a succubus.  I need to feed and be fulfilled.  Can you help me with that Tammy?"

Tamsin just retorted scrunching her face, "Yea, I am.  You already got my chi and I am giving you all your items in your bucket list an all out orgy... jeez.  Now please please please, let me come"

Bo just smirked at the begging Tamsin and replied, "All but one and you want my succubus side to be happy right?"

"YES FINE.  What is it?!"  Tamsin huffed out defeated collapsing back into the bed.

"I need to suck.... emmm," Bo didn't know how to phrase it until Tamsin just cut in.

"YES, I know you suck.  We all do.  Thank GODS you're a succubus.  It's a species and role that REQUIRES you to suck in more ways than one," Tamsin just chuckled knowing she got a dig in on Bo but stopped abruptly when she felt Bo's tongue touch her nub then work it way the length of her slit.

"Ohhh... my...  gods!" Tamsin yelped grabbing a whole bunch of the sheet in her bed since she was still so close.

"I.... I need better access, so no underwear," Bo replied finally backing off a little.

Tamsin then realized WHY Bo made Lauren go without underwear and was probably now asking her.

"Please?" Bo begged.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "You need to suck Chi not my clam."

"But I like sucking you dry," Bo pouted.

"N... no... razing my field was already bad.. ad.. adddddddd... ENOUGH... but ... TH.. THIS," Tamsin had issues getting her sentence out as Bo worked the length of her slit.

Bo just kept working Tamsin as Tamsin continued to beat the sheets senseless.

"Please"

"NOooooooooooo"

"Pretty please?"

"No fracking waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

"Why?"

"I'm not a ssssssssssssssssslut."

"It's nothing I haven't already seen AND tasted AND ravaged."

"You'll be lapping me EVERYWHERE.  With panties on, at least I have a descent... ahhhhhhhh!... descent.... oh GODS! .... chance of not being ravaged and sacked................... ahhhhhhhhh .. for my precious resources!  Gods!  Like you are now!"

Bo didn't let up and just kept working Tamsin and finally offered a compromise.

"A thong?"

"No.... shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!"

"I'm compromising.  Please?" Bo asked finally stopping her assault.

Tamsin lifted her head from the bed to look at Bo and she was being earnest. 

Tamsin finally gave up and collapsed back into the bed droning out, "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.  But *I* choose it."

"Can I choose it at Victorian Era Secret since you are shopping for me anyway?"

"Emmmmmmmmmm NO."

"Awww please tell me you're not gonna go to J Mart and pick up the most unsexing thing there is?"  Bo mentioned in disbelief snaking her arms around Tamsin's spread legs and moved to her so now her chin was resting between Tamsin's razed field and belly button. 

Tamsin's knees were now up in the air, with her heels almost touching her behind with a hungry succubus poised to feed.

"Nope... online"

"Awwww Tammy.... you're my bonded partner.  OK how about we choose items for both of us TOGETHER as lovers do at Victorian era secret?"

Tamsin finally answered scrunching her face, "OK, but..."

Bo was curious as to the condition, but Tamsin arched her hips up so that Bo was forced to get off but now it was feeding time with her sex literally in Bo's face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I didn't slut..... I mean.. I mean... I didn't say that verbally Bo."

Bo smirked.  Tamsin was so considerate of her feelings now even without prompting and it was a nice change.

Bo finally commanded right before diving in, "I'm addicted to your taste Tammy, your Chi and your nectar.  So come in my mouth.  NOW!"

Tamsin crested brutally and her body did exactly what Bo requested.  She also fought tooth and nail to keep her screams under control so that the whole island didn't hear her Valkyrie war cry.  Oddly enough that kept her at her peak even longer.

Bo used her charms and Tamsin hit peak again and came back down slowly.

Tamsin was a sweaty mess and out of breath.

Bo just sat up and licked her fingers clean and just stated causally, "I am so glad I can at least suck you dry there."

Tamsin with a hoarse voice pointed weakly at her lover and stated, "That was.... was the most.... depraved thing you can.. do to a Valkyrie ... you're a bad ... bad succubus..... not even Kara was subjected to this type of torture."

"Torture?  You seemed to enjoy it, but if you want to go another round to make it up to you ...." Bo offered but cut herself off.

Tamsin like a cat scampered out of the bed and stumbled a little and put her hand up like a stop sign and huffed out, "NO way... I mean .... not right now.. I'm... tingling all over and I know it's not the shampoo I used."

"Awwwww All WHORE out already?  I thought you were a tough EVIL Valkyrie of the fourth order and could best a lowly succubus in your sleep?"  Bo jeered and stood up but Tamsin backed up.  "RETREAT MUCH from a harmless succubus?"

Tamsin was at an impasse as she just stated, "I... I hate ... you succubus."

"Awwwww but we are married and bonded now.  You're stuck to me," Bo smirked.

Tamsin shot her hand into the air then proclaim in faux prayer, "Gods of Valhalla!  Was I that bad?  What did I do to deserve this torment?  This succubus would have sex 25 hours in a day if she could...."

Bo just lovingly took the exasperated Valkyrie into a hug and murmured, "OK sorry.  You know I love you right?"

"Yea.  I love you too Bo" Tamsin returned the hug and loved being captured in Bo sweet embrace. 

Bo finally rebutted, "You know we can try for 25 hours of love making in a day if you want?"

Tamsin backed up in the hug and looked at Bo with confusion and lamented, "You know Bo there is only 24 hours in a day."

"Nope, in the fall, day light savings time, you CAN get 25 hours in a day," Bo clarified all smiles.

"Ugggggg!" Tamsin dropped limp into Bo.  "YOU WIN... OK.  Just don't tell anyone.  AND NO, we are not going to try to make the Guinness Book of World records for longest love making streak."

Bo laughed.  "OK, Anything for my Valkyrie."

There was soft knock at the door.

"Hey mom?  Sister?"

It was Arin and Tamsin and Bo without a word scrambled for clothes.

"Give us a minute Arin!" Bo shouted.

'Arin, just stand by for a sec,' Tamsin communicated.

It took more than a couple minutes but Bo let her in as soon as they had enough clothing on and Tamsin rushed to throw the duvet cover over the messed up bed.

Arin ran in and did a back flip and landed on the bed on her back as well. 

"Weeeeee," Arin exclaimed.  "Hey mom, this place is FUN!"

It then occurred to Tamsin that Kenzi probably didn't take care of Arin last night since she was with Hale and sat on the bed and asked, "So who took care of you last night?"

"Lauren gave me a room, tucked me in and read me a bed time story.  She is sooo cool.  She let me stay up with Buffy and the others at that party until 2AM " Arin noted.

Bo looked down to the floor since that was her job.

"Oh yea, what book did she read you?  The half life of enriched uranium and all its practical uses? " Tamsin snorted huffing out a laugh.  "DEFINITE bed time material and is a cure for insomnia."

"No, it was The Grand Design, by Steven Hawking," Arin quickly corrected.

"Oh wow," was all Tamsin could say.  That was a good book.

Bo sat on the other side of Arin and hugged her, "Hey we have to go to Valhalla but I would like you to stay here and keep Lauren safe."

"No mom," Arin pouted.  "Freya told me to report into her and I will."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh seeing this since she could see herself in Arin and then explained, "Thor may be there and he is dangerous.  You know he treats us like second class citizens and Bo is in that category as a demi-goddess, OK?"

Bo just clarified, "If we get into a fight, I don't want you to get hurt."

"WHY do you shield me from the real world mom?  And you too sister.  I am a Valkyrie warrior and am supposed to be training now.  While I do like all the fun and games, LIFE is not all about that.  It's about doing things outside of our comfort zone.  If we aren't uncomfortable, then we aren't growing," Arin stated as fact.

Tamsin was at a loss for words.  Valkyries don't train in combat this early.  They are put through drills to increase their physical stamina but are still shielded from actual combat at this age.

"Arin," Tamsin noted, "That's not true.  You train now, but not for combat..."

Bo then injected, "I want to give you a childhood.  I want you to experience life without being jaded so you can see for yourself how beautiful and serene the world CAN be.  How it SHOULD be.  If you don't see that, then how will you know what to strive for... for yourself and for others?"

Arin thought about this and retorted ticked off, "I already KNOW what it SHOULD be like in Valhalla and even in this human world.  Tamsin's ideals are still with me.  It is the same one you led her to believe in.  It is the same ideal you spouted out at the top of the balcony."

Tamsin noted that Arin's thought process was deeper than she expected.  Arin's life lessons from her former life were with her after all.

Bo then mentioned with concern, "I am your mom and as much as I appreciate you wanting to help, I don't want you to get hurt.  I don't think I can face Tamsin if something happened to you.  You 2 have been brought together by sheer luck again.  I don't want our luck to run out.  OK?"

Arin sprang out of bed angry at the world and proclaimed pointing to the sky, "I DIED last time to prevent Valhalla from collapsing.  I also died for YOU sister and for YOU too mom.  BUT THAT is NOT what I really died for.  I died for an ideal, the OLD CODE and I will fucking gladly do it again!  You can't kill and idea and you won't kill me!  You hate it mom when people shield you, WHY is it right to shield me when I have almost all the memories of my life back already.  I won't stand down.  I WON'T DO IT!"

Arin shed a couple tears in this exchange and ran out.

Bo just exhaled broken up about what to do.  Tamsin was receptive enough to comfort her and tell her that Arin would come around.

Bo just shook her head and replied to the floor defeated, "But a mother is never supposed to bury their children."

Tamsin knew at the moment how much Bo loved Arin as a mother. 




Tamsin ran out of ideas.  If Arin was with them, she may be killed and if that occurred, it would be years before Tamsin would see her again.  It was already unwise to bring her back early since she had all the baggage of her last life completed with feelings.  This time, they would need to wait so she didn't experience 2 life times worth in one go.  Staying here was the best option.

Bo needed options and then a thought occurred to her and it had to do with Kara.

Bo concentrated and did her best to lock on Kara via the link.

'Kara?'

Bo tried harder.

'KARA.'

'Bo?  As in decaffeinated Bo?'

'Yea.  Can I ask you a favor?  Umm can you talk now?'

'Yea.  Waiting for the fighting to start which should be any second.'

Kara was amazed that Bo could do this and thought to Tamsin, 'Hey, you know Bo is talking to me now via the link.'

Tamsin backed up a little an observed Bo who was still in her embrace but looking down.  Tamsin noted that Bo's was showing expression of exertion with her eyes close.  Tamsin was impressed that Bo got a hang of using the link so quickly.  Lucky for her, Kara was part of Bo's order so communication was easier.

'I need to see my dad later today.  Arin wants to come with me and see Freya and pay her respects.  Can you meet up at the portal in Valhalla in a few hours to keep her safe?' Bo asked.

'Oh shit!  Sniper!  I don't know, I'm kind of busy right now but will do my best.  Lemme know when you are leaving.'

Bo opened her eyes to Tamsin who was just smirking at her funny.

"What Tamsin?" Bo asked.

'Show off,' Tamsin used the link to talk to Bo and pecked her on the lips.

"So?" Tamsin asked knowing that Bo had a solution for this that dealt with Arin and Kara.

Bo smirked and relayed, "If you don't mind Tamsin, I told Kara to meet us in Valhalla for the sole purpose of having Arin's back."

Tamsin smirked and pecked Bo on the lips again, "God, you're such a good mom.  I guess it is a good compromise.  I DO however have to figure out how much she knows about her former life.  Ready to get her back here?"

"Didn't you say give her time?" Bo asked confused.

"Yea, but if she is THAT grown up then she needs to be treated like one," Tamsin clicked.

Bo just nodded.

'Arin,  get back here.  NOW,' Tamsin ordered via the link.

No response was heard.  Then, of course, Arin may not be grown up enough to talk back on the link, so the couple just waited and after a couple of minutes Tamsin communicated again.

'Arin!  That was REALLY unfair of you to unload on your mom like that.  If you can dish it out like an adult, you freaking better take it like one bitch.' Tamsin mentioned agitated.

Tamsin was going to tell Arin to apologize, but curiously over came her to see just how grown up she was.  Having her memories would accelerate Arin's mental growth but how much was in question.

Arin walked in as coolly as she could.  She was nervous.  She yelled at not only her mom, but a goddess.  She also managed to disappoint her twin sister. She knew from her former life how to stay composed as best she could and tried to stop her shifting in front of her mom.

Bo just broke the tension and rather than wait for an apology or any response asked, "Arin, are you ok?"

"Yea, just allergies.  I get watery eyes some times," Arin mentioned in an aloof manner with a click.

Tamsin was shocked,  Arin already had a smart mouth.

"Of course," Bo smiled.  "I just want the best for you ok?"

Arin just nodded and finally spat out, "I'm so so so sorry.  REALLY sorry.  The gods would have punished me by now.  So SO SO sorry.  I'll do what you requested."

Arin just looked down ready for the scolding but Bo was nice and asked, "I am flattered that you want to come with us, but I worry about you.  It was about a month ago Tamsin got to see you set ablaze on top of a pyre.  Tamsin FELT ... EVERYTHING.  She felt the loss and it was devastating for her to move forward without you.  It ALMOST broke us apart."

Bo then raise her voice clearly upset as her hands became more animated, "I am your mom now and I am the one that was partially to blame for getting you killed in the first place and I carry a portion the that guilt even now.  I'm a succubus and I FEEL too.  I can't let that happen to you again and be the one that put you on that pyre and LIGHT it dammit!"

Bo looked away, angry at herself but felt the guilt too.

Arin stepped back wanting to distance herself from the aftermath that was about to occur, but Bo grabbed her by the shoulder so that Arin was forced to hear her out, "Bravado and courage are MEANINGLESS if you die for NOTHING and YOU know it!  I don't think I .. or Tamsin... can bear to lose you again you hear me.  So put your big pants and shoes on and THINK before you leap.  It's more than your life at stake Arin."

Bo finally released Arin and took a few deep breaths.

Arin was in shock that Bo cared that deeply for her and she really took for granted her role in their lives.

"Mom.  I told you I'd stay here," Arin offered again, but Bo smiled back warmly and mentioned.

"Kara is going to try to meet us in Valhalla and I have asked her to look after you while we are there.  You are correct, you need to show your respects to Freya and even to my dad but if Thor shows up, you obey her got it?"

Arin nodded solemnly.

"If she tells you to run, you DO it.  Kara is there to protect you as I would.  Can you do that for me Arin?"

Arin nodded again but smirked ever so slightly.

"Oh come here," Bo offered hugging Arin.

Arin just hugged her back and knowing where Bo was coming from helped her get a lot better perspective.

As for Tamsin, she just watched it all unfold and in a word, she was 'impressed'.  It just further reinforced that fact that Bo would be a good mother to her sister Arin.  Even if she were to leave unwillingly, Arin would be Bo's rock.  It was comforting as she held her comments to herself.

The door was ajar and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tamsin just stated.

It was Alex who sauntered in dressed in her full gear and complete with body armor.

"Breakfast is ready and Buffy will be making her findings mid way through to all," Alex smiled and looked over the scene which looked like family bonding time to her.

Tamsin took Arin's hand and led her out saying, "Come on, let's get some grub.  It beats the slop they got in Valhalla by a long shot."

Arin skipped slightly and exclaimed, "Yea, I know.  Lauren has been teaching me how to spruce up the dishes we got there.  She does wonders with just a couple items!"

"You cook?  Wow.  I love you sis," Tamsin huffed out a laugh.  Lauren was starting from ground zero, but was already making progress getting along with Arin as a sister too.  Things were falling into place since Arin would be able to lean on Lauren if need be.

"A word with you Alex?" Bo asked just as Alex was about to leave the room.

Alex turned and replied, "Yes Bo?"

Bo lowered her voice and mentioned, "You were sure good with Drake in the sauna.  I do have a few tips that will make Drake all yours in bed if you want to hear them."

Alex was a little unsure but curious as well.  Bo was a succubus after all. 

"Ok," Alex replied a little unsure.

Bo just smiled walked up to her and started to whisper things into her anxious ear.

Alex was surprised and shocked at Bo's insight into how to better her moves.  No one ever told her those.  Drake was the one with more experience but now the tables would be turned.

Alex blushed as Bo continued in extreme detail but had a conniving grin plastered all over her face.


	63. Deep Seated Issues

"God, I need to text Hale and have him add Dyson as my K-9 dog," Kendra pulled out her phone and began to type of away ignoring Dyson who was jumping up and down on Kendra.  Kendra did her best to avoid.

"D-man!  A minute please," Kendra turned away from the overly excited dire wolf.

Mia was at the door with Kendra and Dyson and zipped up her duffel bag for the precinct.  She had arranged for weapons and other items at the 101st to be driven there via Jim.  She had to brief him after all since he would to stepping in for her in her absence.   She still did have to go shopping that day for cloths since she only packed a day or 2 worth of items.

Mia noted that like clockwork, Dyson barked at the door to his place in the early AM right as they were about set to leave.   Dyson seemed excited to see Kendra like he had to tell her something.  It wasn't that she was in danger; it looked like it was something more trivial but important to him and maybe Kendra.

Mia just walked over to pet Dyson and to allow Kendra to finisher her text message.

Mia just knelt down to pet Dyson and soothingly said, "Hey Dyson.  Calm down.  Are we in danger?"

Dyson just piped down but remained standing.

Kendra finally got off the phone and peered to Dyson and Mia.  Kendra was glad Dyson was ok with her because no doubt, Dyson could probably smell her in his bed.

"D-Man, you freaking smell like the outside.  BATH for you when we get back," Kendra smirked.

Dyson looked down and whined.

"Awwwww doggie scared of a little water?" Kendra jeered walking over to pat his head.

It was a short ride to the precinct and in no time productivity grinded to a halt when Mia entered the room.

Immediately 2 guys ran into each other and one ran into a pole gawking at Mia.

Kendra knew Mia was a legend among law enforcement.  Not really for her decorated service or on the MMA fighting front which she was really good at, but more along the lines that every single one of them probably had the issue of MMA Fit with her in an out of uniform.  Note even Bo had that star power.

Kendra as always wore loose fitting more conservative attire which was her uniform and heavy vest.  Mia was in uniform but it hugged her body well.  Her curves were on display for everyone, that and she was toting her thinner vest and rifle over her shoulder.

Kendra saw several guys in their walking path stand up and some take out a marker and a magazine and that was all it took for Kendra to just go off and yelled to everyone in the room, "STOP drooling and NO FUCKING AUTOGRAPHS!  All of you!  CAPTAIN Mia Tate is here to assist in my and Dyson's absence and NOT to fulfill your crazy stupid misogynistic fantasies.  If you were at the 69th, I'd have you disciplined or fired by now!"

All of them quickly scampered to their desk and sat back down.

Mia softened the blow a little by addressing all in an even tone, "We are all here, myself included, to serve and protect the public.  Stay focused on that mission while you are on the clock please."

They made it to their back area and Dyson even growled at several of the officers for just continuing to stare.  One of them got to see Dyson's fangs for looking at Kendra's backside.

Kendra chuckled knowing that Dyson was really protective of her.

Mia sat down at Tamsin's desk and Kendra facing her at Dyson's.

They settled down and once they got in the groove began talk about the cases for several hours.

Hale even called  in over a speaker phone welcome them both briefly.

"Hey, so when are Drake and Alex coming in?" Hale asked.

Kendra replied glancing at the phone, "Tonight."

"OK, I'll have their places ready by then.  I hope," Hale mentioned a little unsure.

"Problem?" Mia inquired swiveling her chair to look at the phone. 

"Well it seems that we had an influx of Fae refugees seeking asylum in our district.  I had to give those apartments up in the mean time," Hale explained.

"Oh.  I forgot Hale, I'm sorry," Mia replied stopping what she was doing on her laptop.  "Mia is staying at Dyson's place for now.  So I guess Mia's apartment is free now."

"Good.  So that takes care of one," Hale mentioned.

Mia smirked, "Unless I am mistaken, you can house both Drake and Alex there.  They won't mind."

Hale paused probably a confused at first but figured where they were going.

Kendra just assured, "Just trust us on this one, OK?"

Hale just agreed, "OK, that settles it."

"OK angels, I'll catch you later.  Ash business is never done,"  Hale announced ready to hang up.

"Bye Charlie!" Mia called to him and went back to work.

Kendra went back to work on her laptop and just shook her head mentioning to Mia, "I can't believe you played into his Charlie's Angels fantasy.  Just an FYI, there are only 2 of us here not 3."

"Nope 3 once Alex gets here," Mia teased observing Kendra.

Kendra was all hard core business when she was at work Mia observed which only made Kendra even more attractive.  Mia got to see the real Kendra.  Dyson was a lucky guy.

"It will be 2 again when I leave," Kendra said as a matter of fact.

"Drake can be an honorary one," Mia smirked knowing she was getting under Kendra's skin.

Kendra just stopped what she was doing and gave her a WTF expression, "Mia really?"

Mia's laptop then beeped.  Mia glanced at it and then just sang out, "ooooooooooohhhhhh shit."

"What is it?" Kendra perked up expecting some sort of major development.

Mia smirked and leaned forward like she was getting ready to gossip but paused.

"WHAT Mia.... crap just tell me!" Kendra blurted out since the suspense was killing her.

Mia turned her laptop for Kendra to see mumbling in secretive tones, "Remember a couple hours ago we were just kinda shooting the breeze at the water cooler?  Yea.  Camera phones.  Go figure."

Kendra read the headline of the tweet, 'Mia Tate and Kendra Shaw, mortal enemies in law enforcement kiss and make up.' 

Kendra was shocked.  That tweet was going viral and being shared at an exponential rate.  There was a picture of them just talking casually at the cooler with cups in hand.

What was more shocking were the replies.

Mia just elaborated, "IIIIIIIIIIIII'm sorry Kendra.  It seems that us being in even in the same room together has sparked and fueled a fan base that has always been out there."

Kendra just kept reading the comments which had to deal with them primarily being a hot couple.  Some were explicit. 

"FUCK!  I'm here less than a couple hours and dammit!  Why does everyone think that when 2 women are friends, that means they are LLBFFs?" Kendra sat back but right before she did, she noticed that Mia had a minimized search in progress.  It was a broad search across all the data bases on hand and it didn't look like it had to do with any cases they were working on.  Kendra kept it cool however and leaned back putting her hands up to cover her face.

Mia, turning the laptop back to her, looked confused as she dissected the acronym and finally asked, "Life ... Long .. Best Friends Forever?"

Kendra just droned out, "Bo taught that to me.  She referred to Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles as that.  It means Lesbian Lovers, and you got the rest."

"WAIT.  Jane Rizzoli from Boston PD?  Yea, I grew up near that area.  Wow.  Are they an item?  I didn't think so or at least they didn't go public with it," Mia glanced up in thought.

"No," Kendra took the hands off her face, "Bo seems to think that Jane is in denial about her feelings for Maura and vise versa.  NOT that I follow.  Now, on to more pressing matters.  I want to know WHO took this picture, find them and then kick them in the twigs and cherries."

"No don't do that.  You know doing that may produce the opposite effect like you are trying to hide our PASSIONATE, heated, and heart racing relationship," Mia giggled.  She thought it was amusing that Kendra didn't like to be in the lime light.

Kendra gave up doing work for now and just wittily replied in defeat, "Oh yes.  Like we can't keep our hands off one another... even at work."

"Oh yes," Mia's mind went to lala land imaging but saying out loud sarcastically.  "Oh and I like nothing better than to ravage and tear your clothes off."

Kendra just chuckled and just in an aloof manner added waving a hand in the air, "Oh yea, in the interrogation room with the blinds open no less."

Mia was so into it she just, still with her eyes closed,  blurted out, "Touching and caressing every part of that firm, tight, body of yours and tweaking your hard nipples with my tongue.  Then ....... "

Mia stopped abruptly knowing that she went too far with Kendra who was just staring at her flabbergasted.

Kendra knew she was being for real since that imagery was way too specific.  She was joking, but Mia wasn't, and that was the awkward part.

There was a tense silence that hung in the air and Mia just replied sheepishly, "Sorry Kendra."

Kendra just let it pass but then she just could not stop thinking about Mia's search she just executed and it probably dove tailed into what Grizzal told her.

Finally Kendra just asked getting up to close the door to their area for a little bit of privacy, "Mia, can I talk to you please?"

"Sure," Mia replied automatically.

Mia knew she was in trouble.  Had she gone too far with her sexual comments?  Probably so but it seemed a little more than that.

Kendra took Hale's seat and scooted to be in front of her.

"Mia, don't take this the wrong way.  I'm trying my hardest to trust you.  I know we aren't in a serious relationship, but I would like to be your friend," Kendra began.  She paused to see how best to proceed.

"oookkk" Mia looked confused at what she had done to discount that.

"I need to trust you, do you understand?" Kendra put her hand on Mia's gently.  She didn't want to do that, but it was necessary so that Mia didn't get defensive.

"Of course," Mia replied and then it hit her.  Kendra could have picked up on her minimized search on her laptop, Mia then thought.  Although Kendra was never a detective, her skills seemed sharp.  They had to be to have survived this long.  She bided her time and let Kendra talk.

"I need to know what Grizzal told you to make you accept this assignment.  I know he is your father figure and I respect that but...." Kendra rattled off but was at at loss for words.

 Mia just filled it in pulling her hand back abruptly, "You don't think I have your back?  Is that it?"

Kendra just replied, "I didn't say that."

"YES it is inferred," Mia got up agitated and walked a couple paces away.

"Mia please," Kendra calmly mentioned.  "It's me.  It's just a hang up I have."

Mia just spun around quickly and yelled, "Dammit Kendra!  I am doing my best to forgive you for making my life a living hell, single handedly I might add, and NOW you question me!"

"I'm just asking and if it's too personal I'll do my best to understand," Kendra voiced trying to keep the conversation under control.

"Screw you!" Mia yelled.  "Forgiveness takes TIME and I don't trust you with my more personal details!"

Kendra knew this was bad and just asked one question, "Will you betray my or Dyson's trust .... EVER?  That is ALL I need to know."

Dyson was under Kendra's desk and peaked his head out to see what was going on.

Mia paused and yelled back pointing to the ground and stamped solidly on the floor, "NO!  I will not betray you or Dyson's!  OK!  I was to meet with Grizzal the day Dyson was attacked at the Dire Wolf archives to receive orders to kill you by sniper rifle.  I NEVER GOT THEM, EVEN TO THIS DAY.  Grizzal had a change of heart.  Even then, I don't know if I could go through with it.  I was asked instead to safeguard Dyson."

Kendra knew Mia was piping hot.  She was already past angry, so Kendra put up her hands defensively and just deescalated the conversation the best she could, "I'm sorry Mia.  That is all I need to hear.  Is there anything I can do to make us right?"

Kendra realized that they were in a relationship by the way she just replied.

Mia backed down and plopped back into her chair still really upset but finally droned out, "Kendra, you screwed me over more than IA ever did.  I am still having trust issues with YOU too.  Somehow, in the back of my head, I believe what we have is too good to be true.  Will you BETRAY me EVER Kendra?"

"No.  I made an egregious error and I admit that I screwed you over.  I'm SORRY.  Relationships are a give and take and I'm sorry I ask a lot of questions when I kind lost that right a while back," Kendra got up and then sat back in her desk.  "I..... I'm sorry and I don't know how to make it up to you."

"PROMISE ME.  I want your word.  That is the ONLY way I know that what I tell you will not be somehow used as ammunition against me," Mia demanded sternly.

Kendra immediately replied confidently, "You have my word that what you tell me will never be used against you or to hurt you in any way."

Mia realized that Kendra was in full retreat.  It was unlike her but seeing as how she was trying to genuinely communicate and make amends finally asked, "How far down the rabbit hole do you want to go with me Kendra?"

Kendra didn't know what to say.

Mia continued, "Because once you do, you will know.  Once you know, it will be your burden as well when you claim you want to be my friend.  I have told others but they end up running away from me because of how fucked up I am.  Even if I don't, it affects all my relationships indirectly.  DO YOU WANT THAT?  Now is your only chance to stop."

Kendra thought about this.  She would get inside the mind of Mia and she did want that, but how messed up was she?  No one was more messed up than her since she had the vendetta against all shifter kind and was stupid to not see or worse, refuse to accept love from Dyson.

Kendra looked Mia dead on locking onto her bright blue eyes and just said confidently, "Lay it on me Mia.  You can't get more messed up than me.  Besides, you gotta be a little messed up to like working for SWAT."

Mia just nodded, then carefully and slowly began, "Grizzal told me that if I took the temporary assignment here, I may be able to find more information on my birth parents.  I have not been able to find it with the resources I had as a human, in an all human district.  Even Grizzal, my now dad, found nothing but even then, he only had access to the Dire Wolf Fae archives."

Kendra got it and just completed, "So by joining a Fae precinct here at the 39th, you would be able to access most, if not all of the Fae databases, in addition to human ones as well."

"Yes," Mia replied and paused.

Kendra knew there was more to it and just sat quietly.   

Mia then added looking down to her desk deep in thought, "I .... I was initially trying to find them out of curiosity when I joined the force but it consumed me.  In my quest to find them, it actually messed me up even more, if that was even possible.   Grizzal did his best to be my father figure when my adoptive parents passed.  I... I was raised in up stated New York, but I traced my paper trail to an adoption agency near Boston.  Access to their sealed records proved the most damning.  Instead of finding something to quell my soul, I ended up instead opening Pandora's Box.  It turned out that my dad just hastily dropped me off at a hospital when I was but 2 .  No mom.  He was in a rush and could not WAIT to get rid of me.  My dad's only statement before he tossed me off to a nurse was, QUOTE 'We can't care for her.  Take her away!'"

Kendra now saw not only a shaking and tearful woman, but now she was looking at a woman whose entire life was shaped around this ONE event.  Kendra empathized with her and automatically held her hand.

Mia just began to sob uncontrollably when she just barely croaked out, "What did I do wr... wrong?! Why wasn't *I* ... GOOD enough!"

Kendra just wrapped her arm around her.  Mia was broken too and it turned out just by that one event it probably ruined her whole life.  She read that children that were adopted had deep seated issues and now she was just about to find out how badly.

Mia just kept weeping but stammered out through her hitched breathing, "Now I crave ... yearn other people's acceptance..... more so than I did before... because of a fear that they WOULD just LEAVE ME just like my birth parents!  My fr friends... my boy friends.....  all gone.  I can't seem to hold on to any.. anyone.  The ones that try burn out and keep their distance!"

Kendra just held her tighter so that Mia knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

Mia just sobbed for a long time in Kendra's arms.  Because of this confession, things started to make sense about Mia.

"Because of the MMA titles I have acquired and my service record in Iraq, I'm famous.  I am desired by a plethora of men but my clingy tendency is self destructive to my relationships.  I can't hold relationships for more than a year.  I'm cursed.  On.. .on top of that ... I can't trust them since... it was my father that gave me away.... Jeeez....  I...  I'm so fucked," Mia was still crying, but her hitched breathing had stopped.   Mia calmed down because Kendra was holding her.

Kendra had no idea what to say but added, "No you're not.  I think you're quite brave to achieve what you have achieved despite that painful event."

"I.... I ....  Kendra?" Mia finally said to get her attention. 

"Yes?" Kendra stated stoking her back to comfort her.

"I know that other people's opinion about me shouldn't matter but it still gets to me," Mia started drying her eyes.  "But I want to belong.  So I want the media attention but it doesn't help..."

"Mia, sometimes we want to fill that void in our lives with something else.  It won't work.  It's like wanting lasagna but eating spaghetti instead.   It's close, but that wouldn't quench your hunger.  I thought that killing every shifter that moved would make me stop feeling the pain of Eric's and my brother's loss.  I thought by killing some shifters, I'd feel better, but after I took out hundreds of them, I am still empty.  Not only that, it caused a feedback loop where I probably walk around with a bounty on my head and I don't blame your dad, Grizzal, for thinking about taking me out.  I also don't blame you for trying to be a good daughter.  He is very lucky to have you," Kendra confessed and it finally hit her why Mia was attracted to her.  Mia couldn't trust men in general due to the fear of them leaving her like her father did.

"How can I move past this?" Mia sobbed lightly. 

"Forgive.  It's hard for me to forgive but Bo forgave Tamsin for all her evils deeds across all her lifetimes.  I forgive your dad, Grizzal.  As messed up as that is, it doesn't say that it was right what he did to me, but it wasn't for your dad, it was for me.  *I* need to move on.  There is more to life than pain and hurt.  I need to be there for Dyson and I can't be HIS if I keep seeing him as a shifter."

"I keep trying but it still bleeds into my life," Mia explained.

"Stop searching for your birth parents Mia because you already DO belong.  Your adoptive parents never left you.  Grizzal is now there for you and now so am I," Kendra smiled.

Mia latched onto Kendra's deep brown eyes and smiled slightly.  She was looking at the glass half empty this whole time that she forgot to count the blessing she did have.  Most of all, Kendra was now in her corner and that helped even after her confession.

Kendra saw her beautiful smile and then mentioned, "I love you Mia."

Mia melted.  She knew that type of love Kendra meant.  It was a platonic love and that was far better than anything she could have hoped for give the fact she was Dyson's.  Mia was locked onto Kendra's eyes and could not break her deep expressive gaze.

"Please forgive me Mia.  I messed up with you and it was wrong of me.  If you can put up with my idiosyncrasies, then you are more than welcome to be my BFF," Kendra stated.

Mia bear hugged Kendra back and just replied, "I love you too Kendra.  I... I do forgive you.  I already did.  Just please me patient with me.  I need time."

It was odd, Kendra mused.  Mia needed the same thing she wanted as it pertained to their friendship. 

Also, now Kendra realized the glaring irony that Grizzal and her, even being mortal enemies were now bound to each other by love too.  Hate was easy to feel, but now Kendra cared for Mia as did Grizzal.  This was a really weird arrangement to say the least.  What would happen if Grizzal, Mia and her were in the same room again?

Mia finally let Kendra go but changed topics, "Kendra, I'm sorry about this morning and my slip up about the interrogation room thing."

Kendra just played dumb an inquired lightly, "This morning?"

Mia turned all red and just nudged Kendra playfully, "You KNOW that I mean!"

Kendra finally winked at her at said, "I did have a good dream about Dyson taking me during a picnic at the park."

Mia just could not help but added, "It was probably a great dream and maybe it was better than the real thing  I hope?"

Kendra just giggled and replied, "Yes it was actually.  For once Dyson didn't try to be all dominant on me.  He took me slowly and he had patience which I liked."

It was good they were talking about a dream or else the conversation would have been awkward to broach both mused internally.

Mia laughed with her and then queried to get a feel of how she felt concerning the 'benefits portion' moving forward, "So do you mind having more dreams like that?"

Kendra didn't know how to answer that so she just avoided, "I wish Dyson was back to his old self then I wouldn't need to dream.  I really miss his touch and his voice you know?"

"Yea.  Don't worry, he'll be back soon before you know it," Mia replied with a practiced smile since she was disappointed that she didn't get an answer she was hoping for.

Kendra knew this and just replied a second later before the moment slipped away, "Please be patient with me.  You have done nothing wrong.  I am just so messed up right now.  It's like I was on a certain path, I knew the roads ahead of me and even my destination.  Now those choices are all wrong and I have to find my way again."

"Just like the rest of us," Mia put her hand on top of Kendra's.

"Just like the rest of us," Kendra repeated like a prayer putting her forehead on Mia's and there they stayed with their eyes closed.

After a couple minutes of silent bliss passed, they both went back to work again for several hours.

Mia had to leave to brief Jim, her interim replacement, and also get her stuff she asked him to bring.

Kendra mused on what Mia said about her birth parents and finally she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

After a couple rings a woman with a slightly husky voice picked up and answered formally, "Detective Rizzoli, Boston PD."

"Jane?  This is Kendra.  Do you have a moment?"

"Oh hi Kendra!  Oh course.  What do you need?"

Kendra knew she COULD do something for Mia after all, but would need to enlist the help of someone else.  In this case, she needed both Jane and Maura.  It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing.  After all, that's what good friends do for one another.  In a way, this was also Kendra's penance for her unjust actions against Mia.

Arin sat next to Bo eating voraciously.  She was a growing Valkyrie after all.  She loved American breakfast  food.  It was unhealthy but it tasted great, especially when Lauren had a hand in it.  Cream chipped 'beef' kicked up a notch on fluffy biscuits was her favorite.

Bo looked at and told her in a motherly fashion, "Relax Arin and slow down.  The food will still be here later ok?"

Arin frowned and with food in her mouth replied, "But Valkyries grow exponentially until adulthood so I need my food."

Bo laughed, "First off, it is polite to not talk with your mouth full.  Second of all, where are you vegetables and fruits?"

Arin quickly replied, "Tofu, it's a vegetable.  The 'beef' isn't real."

Bo didn't know that.

Arin then quickly reached out retrieving 2 grapes from the center of the table and popped them in her mouth.  She gulped and then said in an aloof manner with a click, "THERE:  FRUITS and VEGETABLES.  Happy now mommy?"

Tamsin was on the other side of Bo and just observed.  She found it hilarious that Arin already had a smart mouth.   On the other hand Bo, like a switch, turned into a mother because just a couple moments ago she was entangled in a five some.

Tamsin finally leaned forward in full view of Bo and Arin and just admonished Arin, "Arin, listen to your mom."

Bo smirked and dead panned to Tamsin, "I wonder WHERE she gets her sarcastic and smart mouth from?"

"I have noooooooo idea," Tamsin teased.

Bo put her hand on Tamsin's knee and whispered, "Too bad Arin's not fully grown yet because I know a sure fire way...."

Tamsin felt Bo's hand go up her leg and wondered how far Bo would go.

"to fix that smart mouth of hers," Bo concluded with her hand rubbing Tamsin at her intersection.

Tamsin snarled, "Don't make me punish you here for being bad succubus.  NOT when Arin is around.  We had a deal."

"I know," Bo stated in a sultry voice then kissing her on the cheek.

Bo however kept her hand on Tamsin's lap.

Arin got up and reached over to get hash browns and a bagel.

Arin grumbled lowly to Bo, "I need to go to Valhalla and get my dagger back Mom."

Bo looked at her raising a brow to question without word why.

"It would be so much easier to spread the butter," Arin replied and flashed her signature selfie smile.

'Oh my gods Arin.  You don't need it yet.  You don't use weapons until a couple months from now,' Tamsin thought.  'Trying to get away with things ALREADY? .... that's my sister.....'

Bo just smiled and replied, "Arin, don't you think that is over kill?  Really?  A dagger to spread butter?"

"No such thing as OVER KILL.  I'm a Valkyrie.  I'll show you, give me your dagger," Arin justified with the most innocent expression ever.  She knew she could get away with it since she was a kid.

"NO.  Train first without it, then we'll see," Bo clarified sternly holding her ground against one of the cutest expression she had ever seen.

"Awwwwww moooooooom.... PLEASE!" Arin pouted.

Bo was melting but knew better than to cave, "NO.  You make me say that one more time, I will not allow you to touch weapons for YEAR."

Arin pouted and glancing at the floor.  She looked like she was going to cry.

Bo just ignored her, as hard as it was and went back to eat.

Tamsin smirked and liked the fact that Bo didn't cave.  She was a strong mother and that was great.  Valkyries needed that strong parental figure.

Tamsin just thought to her, 'ARIN!  You stop that now.  You want to grow up fast to be an adult?  Act like one.'

Arin just nodded and took a deep breath and went back to eating.

Bo observed Tamsin communicating to Arin and thought to Tamsin, 'Were you this bad when you were a kid?'

Tamsin was impressed that Bo was getting really good at using the link but responded, 'WORSE.  We always fought to be the FIRST at everything.  I won BTW."

Bo replied using the link, 'I think I'd end up spoiling you rotten since I'd give in.'

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and put on a conceited look and mentioned to Bo aloud, "Iiiiiiii knnnoooow!  I win at EVERYTHING."

Arin spat her food out and snickered but clarified, "Nu uh Sis!"

"Everything?" Bo asked rubbing Tamsin's inner thigh lightly brushing against her clothed flower.

"Yes and you do this, I'll .... I'll" Tamsin stuttered trying to think of a comeback.

"Do what?  Since you are a SORE loser." Bo mentioned upping the ante. 

Buffy clinked her water glass gently and got everyone attention at all the tables.

Tamsin breathed a sigh of relief since she was saved by the bell.

'Until next time,' Bo thought to Tamsin but her attention, like everyone else's rest now on Buffy.

Buffy stood up and announced facing all the tables in the room, "Thank you all for having me.  I have evaluated all the information provided by Tamsin on behalf of Kendra.  This include the comm logs, video even email correspondences before during and after the event.  I have also looked over electronic testimony and email records from dozens of Aswangs involved.  Finally I have even pour over the records pertinent to the event from the Burning Cypress clan.  Thank to all for your cooperation."

There was a tense pause as Buffy look down momentary on what to say.

Her strong voice echoed, "This was nothing short of a tragedy for ALL parties involved which now has also managed to engulf the Dire Wolf Shifters and even the Vampires into this mix."

There was another pause with the tension mounting.

"I wish I could say who or whom were the victims where but it turned out the primary parties involved where both the victims AND the aggressors."

"From the Burning Cypress clan, Captain Kendra Shaw with the approval for Major Jessica Flanders went into a probable Aswang gathering in peace, but she and her team were heavily armed.  Kendra was EXPECTING and maybe even counted on a fire fight.  You don't go scouting that heavily armed unless you plan to engage.  She didn't even try to keep the peace by trying to send in an unarmed messenger, contact their council elders, or follow the terms of the armistice.  Kendra Shaw jumped the gun.  She may be human but ignorance of FAE laws and prudent steps to preserve the peace is NO excuse, especially since she was a lawyer."

Malaya and Analyn just nodded in agreement.  Analyn just spat out in a low disdainful voice but all heard her, "Widow Maker."

"From the point of the Aswangs:  I do respect your culture however your chain of events claim that Kendra and team ambushed your kind for no good reason.  It is easy to come to that conclusion when, by the naked eye, both parties engaged each other at the same time.  HOWEVER, video and audio footage from Kendra's and team's body cameras in addition to the comms show otherwise.  Kendra and team did not approach you in a combat formation also her team had the weapons stowed.   She was also asking questions to Grace to gain clarity on WHO gave the Aswangs permission to feed at a peaceful event.  That was when the solar event occurred.  Both you and Kendra were privy to it but it was Grace who threatened Kendra in her native tongue, Tagalog, and then shifted to feed.  Kendra was ready and responded in kind for survival.  The video and comm logs are authentic.  I checked their security algorithms for tampering and there was none.  So it was Grace that instigated the fight that broke out.  ALL OF YOU could have walked out of those woods that day but Grace was overconfident and took what looked like and easy feed.  She may have paid with her life, but she also paid it with the lives of her friends and family too."

Malaya didn't finch but held her rigid posture.

Analyn however stated, "I still want justice.  Kendra's killing spree has to come to an end... first the shifters, now us.  Which Fae specie is NEXT?..."

Buffy just interrupted and continued, "From the point of the Dire Wolf Shifter clan.  Dyson Wolfbane KNEW the armistice by heart but chose to ignore it and engage despite that.  He is YOUR responsibility Grizzal.  Granted Dyson put a motion into the council to make Kendra his life mate, it still does not excuse his behavior.  IF Kendra was really his life mate, WHY did he let her go into the forest that day?  Granted he tried to deescalate the situation, but it was too late since the slaughter already began. "

Grizzal spoke up loudly, "He didn't expect a hostile encounter that day and nor would any of us since Aswangs don't shift until night fall.  They started it, they have to deal with the consequences.  Besides, Dyson is a LONE WOLF doing his own thing.  How is that our problem!"

Buffy just replied simply, "I don't think he is.  At least not entirely.  He would have never put in a motion to make Kendra his life mate instead of Bo Dennis if that were the case.  As a member of the Dire Wolf Council, you are responsible for the actions of ALL shifters in your region and beyond because the way the armistice was written, it does not distinguish regions and whether or not they are a lone wolf.  It only specifies Dire Wolf Shifters, Aswangs, and Vampires as a whole."

Grizzal just grunted and shook his head.

"There is MORE than enough fault to pass around.  Grace, representing the Aswangs took the first step into the battle.  Kendra, who represented the Burning Cypress clan was too gun hoe to try other means to keep the peace.  Dyson, representing the Dire Wolf Clan didn't STOP his life mate from going and Jessica didn't do anything to quell her anxiousness to go to war," Buffy put forth strongly.

Jessica just shouted as Alex stood behind her, "NO, that is NOT true!  We take precautions because as a CLAN we are always on the brink of extinction so we proceeded READY to fight.  We are NOT going to be lambs for the slaughter or disappear quietly into the night.    Kendra was sent on a recon mission in peace but THEY attacked us first!  We have the RIGHT to defend ourselves!"

Analyn was incensed and she stood up pointing accusingly at Jessica, "So you ADMIT you came to us armed to the teeth to KILL US ALL!  Why else did you have Fire Sprites, a human with a flame thrower, and the fucking Spear of Destiny.  YOU SET US UP BITCH!"

Jessica pounded her fist on the table and Alex slowly brought her right hand down to her Tazer.

Drake made eye contact with her and just shook his head ever so slightly.  He knew that if Alex made any hostile moves now, the place would just erupt into chaos.  He knew the cost of war and was relieved that Alex just put her right hand by her side.  She could still draw, but her body language was not that threatening.

Jessica yelled, "No we didn't!  That is called being prepared and being a good tactician!"

Tamsin looked at Mayala.  She exhibited a smile and a calm demeanor but Tamsin learned that there is no animal more dangerous than a silent woman holding a smile.  She was ready to kill.

Tamsin just thought to Bo, 'OH shit.  Get ready to grab Arin.  Mayala is ready to go.'

Bo immediately knew she had to protect Arin and put and arm around her ready to sweep her away. 

Arin put her hand on Density's handle holstered on Bo thigh.  She was ready to go too although Bo didn't know that.

Mayala glanced quickly to Tamsin.

Tamsin smiled back.  The same type of smile Malaya was holding.

Mayala brought her attention back to the ensuing argument but heard Tamsin loud and clear reading her eyes, 'If she starts a fight, Tamsin will end her or at least try to.'

"We will deal with your puny rag tag misfit clan later but I want Dyson's and Kendra's head on a PLATTER NOW!  I will overlook those other players like that Succubus and Valkyrie who joined in late for scraps..."

Jessica just yelled back and pointed in warning with a growl, "Did you just threaten our entire clan!  You watch your mouth Awang!  I don't need Kendra here to cut out your tongue out for hearsay!"

At the same time Tamsin yelled still sitting, "I fucking owned your Aswang asses even in bear form.  I don't need scraps, I kill you JUST FINE!"

Bo put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder, "No Tamsin.  Please."

Buffy was yelling for all to calm down when Grizzal's voice boomed over hers, "You can't touch Dyson!  He is in exile ever since this event.  He is not to be touched or interacted with!  As for Kendra, until the council rules, she has exile status too."

"You PATHETIC mangy pooch!  You are protecting KENDRA!  Widow Maker killed hundreds of your kind and you want to welcome her into the family!  Go back to your human owner Kendra before I do something rash like put you and your entire dog pound to sleep!" Analyn spat pouring out hate.

Grizzal began to hulk out and snarled, "I was hoping you'd say that bitch!"

Malaya put both her hands on the table ready to spring into action.

Tamsin pulled her dagger out of her boot.

Alex unsnapped the thumb safety that held her Glock in the holster.  She was in arms reach of her mom ready to extract her and kill anyone in her way. 

Jessica slowly reached behind Alex in a motion that looked like a move to reassure her, but in reality, Jessica was unarmed but Alex had another Glock mounted on her belt.  She held its handle.

This was no ordinary Glock since it was configured for burst fire where every trigger pull resulted in 3 bullets being fired.  It also had a high capacity magazine.  Jessica had arranged for Alex to hold it for her just in case and now it looked like the right time.  

Drake knew that look that Alex had and he put up his hand as a signal to hold fire as his security team flooded into the room.

Bo's eyes turned red pulling Arin into her.  Normally she would be ready join the fight but Arin was her priority now.

Arin drew Destiny out of Bo's sheath slowly.  She had to have Tamsin's and her mom's back.

Trick backed Lauren up to an exit ready to depart.

Evony held a smile of delight at the carnage that was about to ensue and she had a front seat to it.

Vex whispered into Evony's ear, "Bet a 'undred smack'ers that Grizzal 'ere will kill Analyn even wit' Mayala 'ere to protect 'er."

Evony, without a word, slowly extended her right hand to shake on it.

Hale just swept Kenzi off her feet even with her kicking and screaming since she didn't want to go.

Spike looked at Buffy who was yelling to get everyone under control but no one was listening to her.  He then turned to Faith who had her dagger drawn and just chuckled, "Are you familiar with the term, 'Hell in a hand basket?'"

"All too well," Faith replied shouting over the cacophony.

Bo knew things were spiraling out of control and yelled in her over octave voice which reverberated around the room in a last ditch effort to save the tribunal, "STOP!"

Grizzal then roared and lunged in the air from across the room to kill Analyn.

Mayala quickly reacted, jumping high into the air to intercept the fiery charging menace.  In the middle of the air, she shifted into a fierce 400 pound lion.

Alex drew her Glock pulling her mom behind her to protect her.

Jessica retrieved her weapon and began to track Malaya who was the biggest threat amongst the Awsangs present.  She would then move onto Analyn.  No one ever terrorizes her clan and gets away with it.

Drake issued commands frantically to get order restored but the domino effect had already started.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the woods bordering Lauren's mansion, several brown bears and tigers emerged into the clearing.  Eagles circled above them.  Their roars could be heard for miles.

At the other side of those same woods came an answer.  Several long drawn out but deafening howls in unison.  Then emerged several Dire Wolves and Hulked out shifters.  They growled, barked and gnashed their teeth.

They both formed up in a line as more and more came out of the woods to fill in the ranks.

Naomi was guarding the rear of the mansion and saw this through her scope and uttered to herself, "Oh shit......"

She knew she probably only had time to transmit one thing before all hell broke loose.

She grabbed her radio and barked, "COMPANY at rear!  Get Lauren downstairs to lab and secure it!"

Lauren heard Naomi and realized that an army was probably waiting outside ready to go to war.  No one lives in a vacuum and our lives, no matter how hard we try, Fae or human, are intimately intertwined.

It was then Lauren knew that the fragile armistice which allowed Shifters, Aswangs and Vampires to coexist and prosper was on the verge of breaking and a war would throw the entire Fae and collaterally the human community as a whole into chaos. 

Lauren watched in slow motion as the Tiger swiped hard at Grizzal in his hulked out form as the crashed together in mid air.

Grizzal didn't expect Malaya to shift during the day and was gashed deeply across is torso.

Lucky for him, he had a bigger head start during the charge and with his momentum slammed Mayala into the wall.

The room shook violently.  

Bo got up with Arin in her arms to run and Tamsin had her back dagger drawn.

Tamsin need time to allow Bo and leave with Arin, then it was time to kill the Aswang assassin like she promised.

Spike and Faith ran in front of Buffy to protect her.

Spike was ready to feed getting a head rush.

Faith was ready to kill anyone that dared to hurt Buffy.

Grizzal landed on the ground bloody and knew that Malaya in her tiger form could kill him easily in his bipedal form even hulked out.  He did have another choice however.

Analyn backed up and laughed manically jeering Grizzal, "Didn't see that coming did you!"

"Fuck you!  Let's dance BITCH!" Grizzal roared shifting into a 140 pound Dire Wolf tackling the tiger who was still recovering.

Tamsin knew that Grizzal's friend was missing, but deduced why after hearing Naomi's message through the radio.  He was probably leading the attack outside.  Tamsin sized the situations up and Grizzal was probably outgunned.  Dire Wolves are efficient in packs but not solo against someone over 3 times his weight with the agility of a cat.

Lauren was mad.  She wasn't going to go into the history books as the human that allowed an over two thousand year armistice to lapse.

NOT ON HER WATCH.

The now bloodied tiger kicked the dire wolf off of her and he flew to the other side of the room slamming into a wall.

Both pounced to their feet ready to end this.

Lauren broke free to Trick and sprinted then slid in between them to stop it the fight but STOP it with what?

Lauren froze as the tiger and dire wolf charged once more.  She was right in the middle.

"Noooooooooooo!" Bo screamed to Lauren, but had to make a hard choice.  Keep Arin safe or keep Lauren.  It was a horrible choice but stayed the course to keep Arin safe. 

If Lauren was killed, Bo mused, how would she be able to face Arin when she grew up?

Lauren saw Drake sprint to her shoving people out of the way but he would not make it to her on time.

What could she, a human, say or do to avert an all out war?


	64. Undefined Relationship

Kendra was going through the inventory at her precinct and then comparing it to the 39th. Mia just came back from booking a dunk fairy.

Kendra was still on the speaker phone, "Hey Hump Day? Did the budget get approved for additional protective gear and vests?"

"I'm sorry. No. I just got word that due to severe cuts across the board, our budgeted refresh of our gear has been moved to next fiscal year. We are fixing what we have and we also have some items which we acquired from a drug bust," Mike stated formally.

"CRAP! I needed that to refresh our gear and at least get us into the 90's," Kendra tossed her pen on the table in frustration. Mia sat down with a folder and clicked away at her keyboard probably doing the paperwork for the Fae she just brought in.

"Sorry Captain. I am sure we can make do with what we scavenged from our busts. Did you ever get your trauma plate in your vest replaced?" Mike asked.

"You can say that. I got creative," Kendra stated resting her forehead in her hand with an elbow planted on the table in front of her.

"I heard from Hollow Point, Anjali, that your vest took heavy damage in during your encounter in the woods. And Anjali's was almost ruined," Mike inquired.

"Yea, mine was torn in several places, and I need to repair some of the chainmail sections and the body armor here isn't that good. Well frankly it is all fitted for men and too large, not to mention it can't survive bladed attacks without them having integrated chainmail. I like my vest and I just have to find some way to repair it," Kendra said defeated.

"Can I drop off one of the ones we got from the raids?" Mike offered.

Kendra just perked up and looked at the phone getting back to business, "No, they are probably the same as the ones we got here. In any case, work with the budgeting and accounting department and see if we can use some funds this year. Maybe we can refresh items we critically need."

"Yes ma'am. I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Mike announced.

"I know Mike. Thanks," Kendra hung up and leaning back in her chair in thought.

"Captain?" Mia asked not looking up from her laptop.

"Mia. Just call me KENDRA. Please. We are the SAME rank," Kendra just mentioned rubbing her face tired. Then it occurred to Kendra that maybe there was a reason why she did that. "Just cough it up Mia."

"Well I have a spare vest that can probably fit you," Mia offered.

"Naaaaa, I have grown accustom to my vest and I don't want to take your stuff. You worked hard for it," Kendra smirked.

Mia just coolly stated with authority looking at Kendra dead on, "Stop being so stubborn Kendra, I'll get you killed. Be smart about it."

Kendra just tilted her head at Mia. Mia was being serious and she was forcing something that was important to her. Kendra just played along giving in, "Permission to speak freely Captain Tate?"

Mia just loved this. Kendra was playing along being a subordinate. "No. Unless it doesn't fit, which I am almost sure it does because it adjusts smaller, live with it."

Kendra saluted sharply from her sitting position, "Yes ma'am."

It was then both erupted simultaneously in a spate of laughter. The role reversal was rather hilarious for both since Kendra yielded to barely anyone, and Mia just took most the opinions Kendra had as gospel.

The worked for hours and their trust and bond increased several fold due to Mia opening up to Kendra earlier and in turn, Kendra showed a side of her that she only showed Eric and Dyson but at times Bo: A vulnerable side.

They were taking a break and in the locker room. Kendra was looking in the mirror at the vest Mia gave her to try on.

It fit rather well and it was thinner, lighter and had the same tech as Mia was wearing now. As a matter of fact, it had slightly better ballistic properties than Kendra's old one.

Mia walked up from behind her and put her hands on her shoulders both staring at the mirror.

Kendra looked away. It seemed like they were a couple and she was still coming to grips with Mia being that close to her.

Kendra was brave however, and looked back toward their mirror image.

"See Kendra. It fits just fine," Mia smirked. She knew Kendra was uncomfortable being this close to her and decided to take her hands away and step off to the side.

Kendra just told her what was on her mind, "Mia? Does it have to be so pronounced around my chest?"

Mia just answered in a relaxed manner knowing that Kendra was taking a risk sharing, "Well first, it was fitted for me, and second, there's nothing wrong with showing you're a woman."

Kendra just smirked and just elaborated, "I'm not accustom to a vest accenting my breasts. My vests are normally made flat in that area."

Mia just joked and teased, "So you're saying I've got big tits? I bet you secretly have an issue of MMA Fit under your bed."

Kendra just chuckled and replied sarcastically, "NO. I have that issue with you framed at my house above my mantel for ALL to see since you covered up your assets strategically."

Mia just laughed and held Kendra at arm's length, "Really? Because if you don't, that means you've been staring at my tits all along."

Kendra just turned red faced and stammered out, "Well .. well I'm a detective. I'm observant."

Mia and asked, "So what's my cup size since you're sooooo observant DETECTIVE?"

Kendra just pushed her back playfully, "I won't answer that. It's a trick question."

"FIESTY. No wonder Dyson likes you. I don't know if you've been watching your figure, but I have," Mia replied back coyly with a double meaning. "You like to cover up your assets so you don't get looked upon as a sex symbol. I respect that. Normally, I would have said A earlier, but after you stripped in front of me, I'd say B. Being purely observant of course utilizing my cop skills."

Kendra turned away and didn't quite know how to handle the situation. Mia got it right and that meant that Mia was really paying attention to her. She was flattered and at the same time self conscious.

Mia just loosely hugged her from behind, "Relax. It's ok Kendra. I just like to push your buttons. BFFs ok?"

Mia turned to leave and Kendra just factually stated without looking to her, "34C"

Mia was stunned, Kendra got her size dead on, even to the band size.

Kendra looked over her shoulder and smiled triumphantly and added, "I read it when I was outside the sauna. I needed to know if you'd brought any weapons in there with you before we talked."

"And did I?" Mia asked a little red faced.

"Yes, single small frame maybe small caliber firearm," Kendra replied turning around and walking past Mia in a cat walk. "You really think you're the only hot shit around here? 'Cus I've give serious skillz," Kendra purred.

Mia followed her out and just challenged, "Yea, let's see your skills in the cage Captain."

Kendra just sat at her desk and just leaned forward teasing Mia showcasing a coy smirk, "Wouldn't YOU like to know, since that is the only LEGAL way to get your hands on this tight toned body of mine."

Mia giggled and just tossed a paperclip playfully at Kendra.

Mia and Kendra learned an odd lesson.

Once they worked out their issues with one another, they found they weren't so different after all.

Sometimes one spends so much time hating their enemy that they find they ignore the fact that they share more in common with them, than some of their best friends. All one had to do was work past the differences that separated them.

For Kendra and Mia, their friendship was flourishing since they stopped being so vitriolic with one another. That and the bravery each demonstrated to be honest and up front with one another. They allowed themselves to be vulnerable trusting the other will not trample on their weaknesses.

It took 2 to make any relationship work and Kendra and Mia finally were able to begin to walk that road of friendship together.

Drake shoved past Spike and sprinted to Lauren who put herself in between 2 furiously angry and bloodied beasts charging for opposite ends of the room. From the looks of it, no one was backing down and were set to collide. Lauren would just be collateral damage.

He ordered his team to use tranq darts when possible but he only had 1 single shot rifle. Who to target was a problem.

Grizzal?

Malaya?

Both of whom were moving at blazing speeds and his team would be hard pressed to get a successful shot.

Even then he had issues with Tamsin ready to kill with her dagger drawn. She was eyeing Malaya with a focused stare.

He also saw Jessica draw her weapon ready to slaughter aswangs and from what Alex told her, Jessica was never to be underestimated. Jessica's left hand also started to glow red.

Demetri who was staying silent this whole time began to extend a branch barrier with his arms to shield Alex and Jessica.

This almost looked rehearsed.

What hurt him the most was that Alex wasn't his at this moment. She was there for her mother but how far would she go to defend her mother's actions? Jessica's actions could constitute a guaranteed war.

He was too far to get Lauren out of the way but at least he had to try. Lauren was good people and she had a great heart, but violence makes no distinction between those who are good or bad, just who got in the way.

Lauren knew death was coming for her so she yelled at the top of her lungs the first and maybe last thing that came to her mind.

"THE PEN IS MIGHTER THAN THE SWORD!"

Her voice echoed off the walls and it was at that moment everything grinded to a halt.

Grizzal, as a Dire Wolf back peddled on the slippery marble floor and managed to stop just short of Lauren.

Malaya, as lion, quickly back peddled as well and also skid to a halt a couple feet from Lauren.

Jessica lowered her gun and extinguished her frame in her left hand.

Demetri however did maintain his branch barrier.

Tamsin just cocked her head to the side and wondered what was Lauren talking about.

Arin broke free of Bo and took a defensive stance in front of her mom with Destiny in hand.

Bo wondered how the heck did Arin get her dagger.

Hale put Kenzi down even though they were partially out the door.

Drake skillful rolled and ended up kneeling with only one knee on the ground in front of Laruen. He now had his Glock and his backup gun in each hand pointing at Grizzal and Malaya respectively to his left and right.

Granted Drake knew his backup weapon nor his primary gun may not stop a shifted Fae, but it was a good deterrent.

Alex was shocked at Drake's skill lowering her own AR-15 Rifle in the process. One moment he was making a mad dash for Lauren and the next, he was covering her from not one, but 2 targets on opposite sides of him.

A pin drop could be heard as everyone was wondering if anything what Lauren said made any sense. If it was her objective to throw off everyone's groove, she did a fine job at that.

Lauren then cleared her throat to elaborate to all in a commanding tone, "While you are willing to send us all back to the stone ages, and...and I mean ALL since you will drag every single other specie into this conflict directly or collaterally, you forget the force that brought us to this precarious precipice ISN'T HERE in this room."

Lauren turned to make sure everyone heard her. She was not afraid. She refused to allow war to occur because of a human hosting the tribunal failed at her job.

She needed to do this for her family, for humanity, but most of all, for everyone else, Fae or otherwise.

"So HERE we alllll are just ready to wage war when the people that architected this ... excuse my French... this FUCKING screwed up deal are in the shadows ready and willing to sign our all our lives away. The ink isn't even DRY yet but we include the lives of OUR families and OUR CHILDREN and theirs too! And what's even worse is that these assholes in the shadows are gambling with our lives like we're mere pawns while they themselves have no skin in the game."

Bo nodded in agreement. Lauren was brave just in a different sort of way.

"These architects of this war can't be TRUSTED! They have everything to gain and nothing to lose and THAT makes them the most dangerous of all. They can't be trusted to tell us who our enemies are but I sure as hell guarantee that they are never the ones to fight and to die! All of you want JUSTICE! FINE! I want that too," Lauren shouted then paused to regroup her thoughts.

Everyone digested what she was saying.

"Major Flanders. Where are Sam Green of the Tree Elders and Melissa Simms of the Fire Sprites?" Lauren ordered turning to her.

"Both are under house arrest for undermining the peace between the 2 clans," Jessica reported formally. "Charges have been filed and they will be brought to justice."

"You see how freaking messed up this is!" Lauren preached pointing to Jessica. "2 Fae wanting to keep the Tree Elders and Fire Sprites at war NOW have managed to put us all on a slippery slope to war. It has snowballed into a beast ready to gain momentum and destroy everything in its path. DON'T LET THEM WIN. This is a fucking travesty and their charges probably don't even address what is going on here. PEACE takes work, I'm sorry to say. It is said I'd rather have bad peace than good war. I'm all for that. If there is ANYONE that should foot this bill, send it to Sam and Melissa and don't pay it with the lives of the innocent!"

Lauren paused again and then looked at Drake.

"If peace here requires one party to stand down in an act of trust, then I will be the first. Drake, have all teams stand down and have everyone leave this room except you and Talan," Lauren ordered.

Drake nodded and issued a couple of orders and in a flash a lot less hardware was present.

This had a cascading effect where everyone else followed suit putting their weapons away.

Grizzal and Malaya shifted back to their human forms.

Analyn ran to tend to Malaya's injures.

Talan tended to Grizzal since he had the more severe wounds.

Drake whispered into Lauren's ear, "We have about 100 Aswang and Dire Wolf Shifters outside ready to go to war."

Lauren turned sharply to Grizzal who knew what she was going to say and then went to a window opened it and howled.

Drake's radio came to life a couple seconds later, "Shifters are falling back and turning into their human forms."

Malaya put her blooded hand on Analyn's and pleaded, "Please give peace a fighting chance."

Analyn nodded and just stated with a smile, "So be it."

Malaya smiled in relief then transformed into a white dove and flew out the window.

Drake's radio came to life once more, "Awangs pulling back and standing by."

Buffy came up to Lauren and hugged her, "Thank you Lauren. I say since everyone is gathered here, I think it would be good to have a party to celebrate."

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, "Yea, don't want the alcohol to go to waste and imagine all stories we can tell when everyone gets drunk."

Lauren then announced, "Sound like an idea. Please invite those outside to come in."

A loud thunderous applause was for the first time in Fae history was given to a human who managed to above all else to preserve and honor the peace which was hard fought thousands of years ago.

Evony frowned but even she clapped albeit lazily. "At least we get a party out of it."

Kenzi whipped though the room and ran into Lauren giving her a tight hug.

Trick just told Hale, "Well, we saved the world as we know it once again."

Hale smiled and continued to clap, "For how long?"

"A lasting peace requires eternal vigilance," Trick mentioned.

"Amen. An Ashes work is never done," Hale sighed.

It took several hours for everyone to settle into the grove and as the sun set, the Aswangs changed into their human form and history was made when Dire Wolves and Awsangs mingled together. They were still wary of one another, but both parties respected one another enough to not let tension flare.

Lauren was so busy with the catering but it was nice that everyone lent a hand. Bo was great at mingling, which brought opposite parties together and Tamsin, was a big help around the kitchen. Lauren found it odd that Tamsin knew her way around the kitchen well and that Arin turned into a chef overnight just with the few skills she learned. Oddly enough, Arin knew more than she was letting on to. She was using some cooking skills Lauren taught her from her last life time, Lauren observed. Did Arin know they were lovers at one point in time?

Maybe.

Drake was deep in thought at the top of the stairs overlooking the activity below making sure to assign enough security while allowing several others to assist with the catering. It was a fine balancing act.

He was still a little upset at Alex. After all the time Alex and him spent together, she was still not fully in his corner nor will she ever be, he deduced. It if it came down to family, she would back them first before him.

He let out a long sigh and realized that Alex was blameless in this matter. Alex could hang out at Lauren's, dress like one of his team, act like one of his team, but would not be his. From a personal side, they got along great but she was still not his. Alex had worked all her life for peace to happen between the Fire Sprites and Tree Elders and she gave up that dream for no one. Drake admired her for that.

"Commander?" Drake heard from the other end of the hall at the top of the stairs.

It was Jessica.

"Major," Drake nodded in response.

Jessica, who was again unarmed, just observed at the scene below with Drake.

"Great weather for a party," Jessica admitted.

Drake knew something was up but played along.

"Yes it is Major," Drake replied with a practiced smile.

Jessica hesitated and finally let it be known, "I owe you an apology Drake. I lost my temper and almost sent us head long to war. I also realize that I put Alex in a horrible situation. I know it's hard enough to get Alex to open up to anyone and I am extremely apologetic if I just got in the way. I can talk to her if you wish."

"No need. She made all the right choices Maj... Jessica."

Just then Drake smiled brightly since he saw Alex at the bottom of the stairwell talking to some shifters and an Aswang. She had removed her vest and AR which was a great move since she would blend in better.

Drake and Alex's eyes met.

Jessica followed his gaze and just lamented mentioning, "I have never seen her shine so brightly as she is now. The last time I saw this was when I told her I'd be her mother. She now gives that to you."

Alex began to walk up the stairs and then it hit Drake.

He dead panned to Jessica and asked, "Jessica, as Alex's mother, I am formally requesting your blessings for her hand in marriage."

Jessica calmly turned to Drake and smiled, "You have it on the condition that you treat her like she is the only thing in your life that you cherish through all the seasons and storms until the end of time."

"Done. Thank you Jessica," Drake confidently mentioned.

Alex slowly walked up the steps and knew Drake and her mom were talking about her and her ears were burning to know about what out of sheer curiosity.

Drake then was distracted when Arin ran through but he caught her arm and quickly asked, "Arin, do you know where Lauren keeps her jewelry like her rings?"

Arin nodded but had a puzzled look in her face.

"I need a ring to borrow from her fast that will fit Alex. Something fit to be a stand in for an engagement ring and I need it in less than a minute," Drake hastily asked.

Arin nodded with a smirk and got it then scampered off at break neck speeds into Lauren's room.

She quickly yanked open her walk in closet door and sprinted to a tall ornate cheery wood chest with doors at the top.

If memory served, which was the memory from her last life time, it was here Arin brooded.

She whipped open the doors and pulled out a jewelry box with a couple items falling out which were on top of it.

Arin rifled through all the rings and found a plain gold band which would work and was about to run back when something caught her eye.

Strewed on the floor was an opened black velvet box which contained 2 tessens that must have fallen from atop the jewelry box.

She mused that they were important but before she knew it, she picked one up and opened the bladed fan adroitly.

It felt strangely like an extension of her.

It was then she knew whose tessens they were but thoughts of her previous life were now barraging her: Thoughts she knew she wasn't supposed to have. NOT yet anyway.

Before she could get off track, she put the tessen back in the box and she sprinted back to Drake with the ring in hand.

Clean up would have to wait until later and the same with her disorganized thoughts.

Alex just reached the top of the stairs and Drake and her mom had weird smiles like they knew something that she didn't.

"Major," Alex greeted but then remembered the company she was with and corrected, "Mom. So what's up?"

Drake just smiled but Jessica spoke first, "We were just talking about you and I am glad you're here."

"And..." Alex gave them a sideways glance.

"Carry on commander," Jessica stated stoically descending the steps.

Jessica was mid way down the steps when Alex screamed excitedly, "Oh god YES... YES YES YES!"

Jessica turned around in time to see Arin slip Drake the ring who was on his knees. She saw her daughter with a hand covering her mouth almost bursting with tears having one of the best days of her life with Drake sliding the ring on her finger.

Jessica quickly realized that she needed to wipe away an errant tear. She came to grips with the fact that she just lost her daughter but it was a fact of life.

Jessica mumbled to herself, "It took you long enough Commander."

Drake was ecstatic. Alex was extremely loyal to her family and now Drake was in hers and she was in Drake's.

Bo and Kenzi heard the commotion and Kenzi just yelled, "Give it up to the soon to be Mister and Misses Cruz! If you have a boy, name it Tom!"

Everyone clapped and Evony just mumbled to Vex not even bothering to clap annoyed, "I think everyone should freaking pick a number to get married. Bo and Tamsin were already too much of a drag on my system. Vex, you got this right if they want to elope?"

Vex just threw is hands in the air and clapped to get everyone's attention, "Do my 'ere weddin' bells? Well look no furth'er then the mighty magnanimous leader of the dark Vex'ie to 'elp ye tie 'thee knot, I will."

Alex just laughed and replied to Vex over the railing, "Thank you Vex, Morrigan of the Dark but we will say our vows after we get the blessing from Derrick and Erica and after their wedding. Thank you for offering tough!"

Drake let everyone know how happy he was and announced, "We're going to Blissney Land!"

Jessica thought it was extremely considerate of Drake to choose to wed only after Alex's dream of peace came to fruition. He would be good to her and now that Doctor Lewis was taking care of her, she hoped Alex had a chance to live at least a normal human life span.

Bo suited up in black leather pants, a white tank and a black leather vest. She had a dagger on her right hip and a sword on the side leaning against the wall ready to mount on her back.

The party was still going on but Bo needed to see her father and somehow avert the fate that awaited them.

Malaya knocked on the door gently and came in. She was injured from the fight with Grizzal earlier but patched up from what Bo could tell.

Bo smiled and hugged Malaya lightly so she didn't hurt her, "Hey Malaya, Thanks for convincing Analyn to go with peace."

Malaya chuckled and clarified meekly, "That was all Lauren. I was never big on peace but the nice thing is that even then, there's stuff that comes up."

Bo then asked, "I thought being a full shape shifter you could heal."

"No. We ... well I can shift into whatever I want, but the wounds remain the same. So if I had broken my arm as a lion, I would not have been able to fly as a dove." Malaya clarified and cut to the chase. "You were looking for me Bo?"

Bo just perked up murmured, "Please sit."

Bo led Malaya to sit down on the couch with her.

Malaya look at her confused and wondered if Bo just wanted to feed but instead Bo push her chi into her and within a couple of seconds healed.

Malaya glanced at herself peeling off come of the bandages and smirked, "Thanks Bo."

"No problem and that brings me to why I asked you to be here," Bo smoothly said stroking Malaya's arm. "You see Tamsin, Arin and I have to go to Valhalla very soon and it would be great if you could stay behind and stand in as my double for this party Lauren is throwing. It would help that that Unaligned Succubus is present to help the process through."

"I may be able look like you, but negotiating peace isn't my forte," Malaya corrected.

"Just let Lauren and Buffy do the talking. I'll let them know. Don't do it for me but for the good of your clan," Bo asked with puppy dog eyes.

The answer came when Malaya transition into a small house cat in a pile of cloths that obviously no longer fit and she jumped to the ground and upon touching it immediately transformed into an exact replica of Bo.

Bo was impressed and she smiled broadly going toe to toe with her. Bo was a little taller since she was wearing boot with heels.

Bo slowly circled around her and was impressed with the detail and Malaya was able to recreate her down to her an extremely small birth mark beneath on her rib cage.

Malaya observed that Bo's eyes flicker a slight hue to blue and was actually flattered.

Bo just stated in awe bushing her hand across Malaya's body, "Wow. This gives playing with myself a new meaning."

Malaya giggled but she was dead on mimicking Bo's expressions.

Bo led her over to the walk in closet and before Bo could say anything, Malaya went over to a dress in a garment bag and pulled it out.

It was a blue velvet dress. The one she was to use for the wedding for Derrick and Erica's.

"Ummmm that's for the wedding coming up soon but you can try..." Bo stopped when Malaya just pulled and out and immediately stepped into it.

Bo just gave up and helped her zip it up. Malaya fit the dress perfectly and just added just, "This dress really takes my breath away, especially with 'me' in it."

Malaya looked at the mirror pressing the wrinkles out along her torso, pleased at herself and just noted, "Wow, this is nice, I never really got to play dress up. The slit in the dress is rather high. Do you have the matching underwear for this?"

Malaya pulled on the arm length matching gloves as well.

Bo eye's flickered bright blue but forced them to return to normal and then knelt before Malaya to straighten out her long skirt.

Malaya cocked her leg out of the slit striking a pose for the mirror turning slightly from side to side. All she really needed now was the tiara she mused but that would be overkill for the party. She was not, after all the queen of Valhalla.

"Yea there is, the in pocket of the garment bag," Bo mentioned as she gingerly peeled the slit in Malaya's dress back ever so slightly to revel her sex unbeknownst to Malaya. "But I have been thinking about being me and going around without either."

Bo was still kneeling and noticed Malaya's aura spike sharply and Bo had done nothing but it was then she realized how this looked to Malaya still admiring the view of then both in the full length mirror. It looked like Bo was subservient to Malaya at that moment and decided to use it to her advantage since she still had questions as to her allegiance.

Bo transitioned to stoking her long leg that was cocked out and Bo had to admit, stroking essentially her own leg was a turn on but needed to get to business.

Malaya just enjoyed Bo kneeling at her feet and soaked it all up.

Bo asked, "Malaya? Can I trust you?"

Malaya reached over and grabbed the tiara and put it on saying, "Of course. Be nice. Look and act like you. Make small talk and let Buffy and Lauren do the heavy lifting. Easy."

"You know I'm taking a BIG risk with allowing you posing as me, but to keep everyone in check I need to have a presence," Bo informed still stroking her leg with her strokes getting closer and closer to her intersection.

"I'd ask for your allegiance but I know you can't give it to me. You value your family and I understand. But can we work this out?" Bo asked looking up to meet Malaya's eyes. It was so odd to be staring at herself, Bo mused.

"How so? I can't be an more aligned to you that we are now short of giving you my fealty which I can't do," Malaya smirked but was extremely turned on by Bo just holding her leg like someone who was needy.

"Can you give me your blood oath that while you are in my form, you will be aligned to my goals and ethics?" Bo looked up with a puppy dog eyes.

Malaya just froze mesmerized but didn't want to give it since it would corner her and limit her options.

Bo knew what to do and just added with a slight frown, "With you being sooooo powerful, I can only ask. Pleaseeeeeeee. You were so ferocious today in your lion form, you could have torn everyone to shreds but you were soooo gracious and showed mercy."

Bo knew she was getting headway when her aura spiked even more.

"You also look stunning in the dress and a crown my queen. Please grant me this and I will be your servant. Is there something I can give you mistress if you grant my most humble request?" Bo put the final nail in the coffin.

Malaya stammered out flattered that the Goddess of the New Order and Unaligned Succubus was on her knees before her, "I... I don't know. I'm dark and I don't like rules. What can you give me slave?"

Bo just looked up and bit her index finger nail in faux deep thought. Her right hand was still clamped around Malaya's leg but she knew exactly what Malaya wanted since she was getting both of Bo's hands slick with juices not even touching her core.

Bo knew she was just like Tamsin and stroking her ego would give her the desired results without having to resort to charming or forcing her will onto her. She wanted Malaya to give it to her willingly. It would ensure that she complied of her own free will and that meant she would keep her word, although Bo was helping her along.

"I don't know. I soooo scared and am in awe of your powers Malaya, my queen. I'm afraid to use my puny succubus ones that would just insult you," Bo purred her hand stroking Malaya leg again but this time her hand wrapped around then snaked between her legs opening her temple doors wide. Bo then began to stoke her slit absentmindedly with the other.

Mayala's mind just blanked out as soon as Bo stoked her slick sex. In the mirror it just showed she was the queen, albeit in Bo's from, with a succubus ready to serve her every whim and that was priceless. Bo hand motions looked rather innocent since it was partly covered by the dress.

Bo knew she would cave, just like Tamsin who was probably the most stubborn person out there but bided her time.

'Bo. Ready to go with Arin downstairs, but I have a feeling your being a BAD BAD succubus. Like a 5 way this AM wasn't enough.'

Bo just stayed on target and thought back innocently, 'Me BAD? Never. I'll be down in a minute.'

'DON'T trick me Bo. Hello, THE BOND. I'm just so worked up here, I almost want to mount Hale... in front of Kenzi,' Tamsin smirked making conversation with Hale, Kenzi and Arin.

'I'm just playing with myself,' Bo offered with her fingers now revealing the bell at the top of Malaya arch which Bo began to work immediately.

'Right. So don't tell me. You're supposed to be giving pointers to Malaya on how to act like you and instead you are giving her pointers from the scared book of sexual positions . Gods, you are BAD. I WILL punish you Bo. Just... just get it over with ASAP.' Tamsin thought back shaking her head.

Malaya stifled and all out yell.

"My queen, there MUST be something I can give you, to move your most darkest or hearts," Bo cooed working Malaya and a mirror image of herself into a frenzy.

"May I have you again if I do swear allegiance to you when I am in your form?" Malaya requested trying to shake off her impending crest.

Bo just purred, "Yes. I will see to it that Tamsin yields to your request too."

"Done. You have my total allegiance while I am in your from. Please more," Malaya squeaked out getting a power rush as well as a rush from her impending crest. Bo knew how to work her all too well.

Bo smirked evilly and cooed, "Anything for the most powerful Fae EVER. Anything else my queen?"

Bo kept her at peak switching between ringing her bell and hitting her inner spot in her tunnel of love with her exacting hand motions.

Malaya finally decreed, "Take me slave and I will be the judge of how well you meet my expectations."

"As you wish," Bo concluded and only a couple seconds past as Malaya lost footing and Bo brought her to the ground slowly in the midst of a crest.

Bo glanced in the mirror impressed how the copy of her was coming and she even had her facial expression right. Malaya really did study her well.

Malaya writhed in agony and pleasure being ripped by one of the biggest highs ever. She almost passed out. Tamsin was the luckiest Fae ever.

Malaya was in heaven. The most powerful succubus she knew of was yielding to her and her now spouse was allowing it. She knew Bo had to be talking to Tamsin through the bond and link. Tamsin had yet to break down the door and kill her. What got her was that Bo was using her human wiles and she both underestimated it and at the same time relished it.

Bo then asked again coming face to face with Malaya on top of her, "Really? So you will give me your blood oath that while you are in my form, you will use my ethics as a guide and swear unwavering allegiance to me?" Bo knew Malaya could crest again but stopped, she needed Malaya to give it to her of her own free will but Bo had already softened her up plenty.

Malaya out of breath nodded and said out of breath, "Yes. You have my blood oath that I will keep your ethics and obey you while I take your from."

Bo smirked and just asked with a coy grin, "I'm just getting warmed up my queen. Again?"

Malaya responded in a shrill coming again since Bo didn't even give her a chance to reply.

At the end Malaya was having issue with standing up and Bo told Malaya, "You can't shift back until I say so Malaya."

Malaya was stunned. She gave Bo her total allegiance while in Bo's form and it seemed like Bo just turned the tables on her. Bo now owned her.

Bo added, "I need your help to make something for Tamsin and then after the party you are free to shift back. OK?"

Bo pulled out her camera phone, hit record and set it on a shelf.

She approached her copy who got what Bo was doing as soon as their lips met once more.

Malaya whispered into Bo's ear, "A porn movie for Tamsin?"

Bo just smirked, "Yes. Can you help me? She dreams about me enough in the most depraved situations, but let's make it times 2. OK? Are you ok with it?"

Malaya has the most evil smirk, "Let make this so that it'll keep her guessing who is who."

"You got it. 69 anyone?" Bo raised a brow.

"She'll be one tired, pass out Valkyrie every time she sees this. Are you SURE you don't want to make an allegiance with the Dark?" Malaya snickered.

"Tamsin joked and told me that I was 'unaligned' so that I could bang human or Fae, light or dark and anything else in between. She was right," Bo nibbled the lobe of Malaya's ear.

Mia and Kendra just came back from a bar brawl that dealt with a small time repeat offender Orc.

Kendra and Mia took him and several others dwarves down.

Even though they were outnumbered, by the time back up units arrived, Kendra and Mia were all ready to return to the station. Everyone was cuffed and tranqed and ready for transport.

Apparently Fae had issues with 2 humans trying to enforce Fae laws. They changed their tune quickly.

The booking process was easy enough and Kendra walked Mia through some of the nuances.

They learned to trust one another and have each other's back.

For Kendra, she found that by her having faith in Mia, Mia hesitated a lot less. Kendra underestimated Mia. Mia, Kendra came to notice, had some serious moves when it came to hand to hand and weapons. She was a machine and she dominated. Kendra realized that although she may be a better shot at being a sniper, what made Mia great was her honed MMA experience. Mia didn't need a weapon, she was a weapon and could take down anything in her path almost unarmed. It also looked like it included her to Kendra's chagrin.

Mia found it comforting that Kendra accepted her and that made her feel at ease. Mia relied on her technology, MMA and combat experience to get her through things but Kendra was something else entirely. Mia found out that Kendra had an unparallel sixth sense. In hand to hand and weapons, Kendra had basic technology but her attacks were precise as if she had the technology. She improvised exceptional well. More importantly however, Kendra was acutely aware of her situations and when things were going south. Kendra adapted quickly and did the unexpected.

Together they found that they were an unstoppable team and they both left early to go shopping for back packing gear.

Kendra sat back and let Mia drive and choose the gear best for her. It was nice for a change to let someone else take care of her and she allowed it.

Mia to her surprise actually liked shopping with Kendra. Once you got to know Kendra, she was actually quite fun. Mia always thought of her as a prude before.

They shopped like they were the best of friends and came home to unpack the camping gear and eat.

Kendra and Mia gave up on giving Dyson a bath since he had more than enough strength to escape.

When it came to cooking, Kendra was impressed since Mia cooked well. She felt a little inadequate compared to Mia. Kendra could cook, but more simple things.

They worked in the kitchen together then finally sat down for dinner and dessert.

Kendra took a bite of the mini cake after dinner was done which essentially Mia made and that knocked her socks off, "Mmmmmmmmmmm Mia, this is soooo good. I mean REALLY good."

"I'm glad you like it," Mia glowed.

"You have to STOP spoiling me like this, I may never leave," Kendra blurted out still in awe to her skills.

"Yea that is what I was hoping for," Mia chuckled, "But you seem to be good around the kitchen too so don't be too harsh on yourself."

Kendra just rolled with it, "You went into the wrong line of work Mia. WAIT. So is that how you got your original moniker of 'cupcake'?"

"Yea, but everyone thought I was sweet, soft and fluffy, so I changed it to 'harbinger'," Mia explained taking a bite of her cake.

Kendra then felt guilty. She gave her the moniker, 'queen of diamonds' and related it to the fact that Mia slept around for money and fame. It turned out to be that Mia was so messed up from her being adopted under such arduous circumstances, that she sought fame to get love. But love eluded her since she had trust issues, especially with men.

Mia knew Kendra's expression and just asked with a touch of concern, "Hey. You ok?"

Kendra just looked down at her hands on the table and just droned out, "I'm sorry Mia about labeling you the 'Queen of Diamonds'. I just didn't know and it was really wrong of me. I... I don't know how you can forgive me."

Mia immediately put her hand on Kendra's from across the small table and just let her know, "But I DO or at least I am learning to. We make great partners and I realize that now. Don't let this spoil us ok? Life is too damn short to just live in the past."

Kendra was afraid to look at Mia. What caught her attention was the word 'partners'. She didn't have a context for it and didn't want to hurt Mia's feelings. Kendra was still completely committed to Dyson. Dyson was lightly snoozing next to Kendra in a ball as her gaze fell on him.

What happened to Dyson was her fault and the same went for what she did to Mia. Regret was just piling up.

Mia then realized what she said wrong and used her left hand to bring Kendra's chin up to meet her eye to eye. She realized that Kendra was both unsure and maybe a little scared judging by her expression looking into her deep drown eyes. Kendra was committed to Dyson and collaterally was unsure how to deal with her affection.

Mia smirked and jeered finding it best to add a little humor, "I meant as partners in a professional sense. We make a good team. A really hot one at that. OK?"

Kendra laughed, got up then hugged Mia tightly and murmured, "Thank you Mia."

"Can I suggest something to just help US with our boundaries and our platonic friendship?" Mia queried breaking the hug.

"It's that obvious that we aren't a honed machine in terms of our relationship?" Kendra lifted a brow knowing it was the truth sitting back down.

"Well with it comes to the job, we work like a pair of well worn gloves, but when we are just dealing with each other, you seem unsure at times and even hesitate. It's getting in the way of making us BFFs," Mia leaned forward.

Busted. She was right Kendra noted. There was always a little tension when they were in the car together. Kendra was trying to keep her distance so that she could be true to Dyson.

"OK Mia. Your right, but what do we do about it? You're sexy, but I can't give you everything and you want everything," Kendra just laid out her cards on the table frustrated.

Kendra just hesitated and stammered out, "As much as I want to be... be that... woman in the sauna with you... I can't give you that level of intimacy. As flattered as I am Mia, I can't and I don't want to be a freaking tease. I'm trying to find a place where we can just be together and be comfortable. OK?"

Mia blushed at the sauna memory but then just seriously offered, "If you want to be comfortable with me and with us, then we both need to let go and stop putting labels and restrictions on what we can and can't do because we will find it. Your heart is Dyson's and in my heart I know you're not mine. I... I just was US to BE... OK. You're leaving soon so why use all that energy trying to fight it?"

Kendra thought about this but that thought that stuck her was that Mia knew that long term relationships don't work out of her and Mia knew deep down that if she dove in, she'd lose. It looked like they both wanted the same thing but Kendra was fighting it.

"Are you fighting it?" Kendra finally asked.

"No. I want to be me around you, is that ok?" Mia murmured but reached down to pet Dyson but a thought occurred to her that the reason why Kendra was so resistant was that she never asked Dyson. He should be able to understand since he had yet to growl at her.

Mia smirked and took a piece of meat from her pasta dish and dangled it in front of Dyson and let him eat it.

Kendra just scolded playfully, "Don't give Dyson bad manners Mia. Now he'll beg all day when we're at the table. He only eats enriched dog food unless he is out on a hunt."

Now that Mia got Dyson's full attention she leaned down and went face to face with him to ask, "Dyson? I know you are Kendra's life mate and I respect that but do you mind if I bang her and fuck her brains out and do things to her that would make a succubus blush?"

Dyson wagged his tale wildly and whimpered excitedly.

"OH MY GOD MIA! You bribed him with FOOD. He is gonna be so ticked when he changes back into his normal form!" Kendra stated incredulously.

"No I didn't. He understands JUST fine and I was just asking. If he has no problems with what COULD happen, that being the worst case, we should be ok with us just being ourselves," Mia shrugged like it wasn't a big thing.

"Mia..." Kendra smirked a little embarrassed but rebutted. "You know Dyson won't take well to you making moves on me. He's very possessive like he was with Bo."

It was then Dyson pranced over to Kendra and latched gently onto her hand pulled her out of her chair.

Mia was a little confused and stood up.

Dyson then led Kendra directly in front of Mia so they were now standing toe to toe.

Dyson exuded a puppy type exuberance and let out a small bark.

"What the ...?" Kendra looked at him. "I'm NOT that type of girl Dyson and YOU know it."

Kendra got a little upset, "What you want Bo and Mia too in addition to me! I'm NOT a succubus. You should have thought about that before..."

Mia put her hand on her upper arm to stop and forced her to refocus on her, "Don't say something you'll regret. Look at him. He didn't mean it that way."

Kendra glanced at Dyson and he was cowering.

Mia clarified, "It's not that HE wants a harem. He is allowing you free reign on what you want to do with US. You told me that Dyson learned his lesson from holding onto Bo too tightly. Now he is loosening his grip on you BECAUSE he loves you. He also probably knows you have needs."

Kendra paused and asked Dyson, "Dyson, are you saying that it's what I want and NOT what you want as if concerns Mia?"

Dyson just happily barked and perked back up.

"Are you SURE it's not for your own desires?" Kendra questioned.

Dyson shook his head which to Kendra meant 'no'.

Mia was happy that she could diffuse the situation when all of a sudden she found that was locked in a deep kiss with Kendra. What took her by surprise was that Kendra executed and not her.

The kiss went on and Mia was surprised even more when Kendra's tongue made it past her lips. Mia weakly tried to push back because any minute now she'd rip off Kendra's cloths and dominate her. She knew she could. Her will power was eroding.

After a minute Kendra broke the kiss and looked at Dyson and stated, "So I can take her and you won't be mad at me when you shift back."

Dyson just wagged his tail staring intently at the two.

Mia was out of breath and extremely turned on. Kendra was a damn good kisser and her loins burned for more.

Kendra then added glaring at Dyson, "And you BETTER not fuck her... EVER..."

Kendra then pulled Mia's shirt over her head and began stripping her.

Mia resisted futilely wanting it stop Kendra rabid assault but did little to stop her since she craved for this.

"BECAUSE Dyson. She MINE! You got that," Kendra pulled Mia's bra off her staring Dyson down.

Dyson didn't flinch and Kendra began to caress Mia's body made her sit on the table with Kendra standing in between her legs.

Kendra deftly brought Mia in close to her and hungrily devoured in her tips.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kendraaaaaaaaaa... I... I won't be able to stop myself from taking you," Mia arched her back lost in ecstasy.

Kendra fisted her hair pulling back not even caring what Dyson thought anymore, "And you WILL NOT dominate me Mia if you want me like that slutty Kendra taking you in the sauna."

"I... I... Naaaaaaaaaa" Mia shook her head to keep herself at bay.

Kendra slipped her hand into Mia jeans and growled, "God you're WET. REALLY wet. Have you been like this the WHOLE day?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssss!" Mia confessed.

"You NAUGHTY GIRL! STRIP for me NOW!" Kendra ordered backing up. Kendra glanced at Dyson and he was now laying down lazily still keeping an eye on them licking his lips.

Mia was on cloud 9 and before she knew it, she was on auto pilot was nude in front of a fully clothed Kendra. Her weapons and cloths were in a pile on the floor.

Kendra just led her to the bed and sat her down and hesitated.

Mia just pecked her lips and stoked Kendra's back to comfort her, "Let go ok? Stop putting limits on us and we'll find the right balance. No labels, no baggage. Agreed? Dyson understands."

Kendra nodded but bit her lip looking away a little unsure. Kendra was out of her element and didn't know what got into her. She didn't play on that playground normally but dominating Mia did peak her interest to say the least. It was, however, wrong of her to just force her will onto her.

Kendra covered Mia with a sheet with guilt written all over her face and stood up.

Mia looked down to the floor in disappointment.

Kendra took a couple deep breaths looking to Dyson who was still lazily keeping an eye on them, "Agreed. Do you trust me enough to tell me what I was doing to you in your sauna fantasy?"

Mia smiled a little embarrassed and meekly put forth, "Yes."

Kendra smiled and sat back down and stroked her cheek, "OK. Take your time and tell me when you are ready."

Before Mia could blink, Kendra crawled into bed with her and there they shared a deep kiss.

"Slow or fast?" Kendra requested.

"Fast ... emm cuff me," Mia felt ashamed to say.

Kendra grinned and pulled out her cuffs, cuffing Mia's hands to the head board.

"Anything else?" Kendra purred.

"In the sauna, you were rough with me then forced me to peak," Mia offered almost in a whisper.

Kendra whispered back a little unsure of herself, "I not really good in bed. Bo is helping me, but I'm an amateur."

"Will you accept my guidance while we are doing it?" Mia asked.

Kendra nodded.

"Then we'll be just fine," Mia assured kissing Kendra gently on the cheek.

Kendra worked Mia and in no time, Mia was telling her about her sauna dream.

In this fantasy, Mia stole Kendra away from Dyson while on a case and roles reversal occurred where Kendra just dominated Mia all the while confessing her true love for her.

Kendra didn't know Mia was that into her until Mia crested hard at her hands several times. Kendra also made sure to goad her into new heights of nirvana by playing into the fantasy to a degree.

Mia ended up so weak that Kendra took off her cuffs. At this rate Kendra must have known she was no harm to her or anyone for that fact.

Kendra put out just like she did Dyson when they were first made love, but refusing his advances, but this time, Kendra knew that she had to accept to a degree as well. A relationship, any meaningful one, there was a GIVE and TAKE and Kendra wanted to give Mia back something and let her take something from her. She had to trust Mia 100 percent.

They were both sitting up in the bed now.

Mia was just kept planting kisses on her neck and Kendra guided one of her hands to her baton.

Mia looked puzzled but got it when Kendra guided her hand toss her baton to the floor.

Mia looked into Kendra's deep brown eyes and she wasn't joking. Could it be that Kendra was allowing Mia to disarm and strip her?

Kendra nodded ever so slightly staring into Mia's blue eyes and smiled when Mia unsnapped her magazine holster. It was as if Mia was diffusing a bomb as she slid the magazine out and tossed it to the floor.

Then the next.

Then her Glock on her right thigh.

Then her left.

Then the knives in each of her boots.

This process was really slow and Mia did that on purpose to make sure Kendra was ok being stripped of all her offensive weapons. Granted Kendra was still good a MMA, she was no match for Mia.

Mia paused and planted a trail of light kisses from Kendra's hand to her cheeks.

Mia was impressed that Kendra accepted and was even into it.

Kendra just let her mind go and let Mia's experience in bed take her. Kendra had to admit, Mia also had some good moves and she was still fully clothed. She appreciated how Mia gave her space. So much so that she didn't even detect that Mia moved down to kiss into the V of her button down shirt.

Mia kept her hands caressing her back and bringing Kendra in to her while her lips and teeth worked on Kendra's buttons on her top between kisses.

Kendra felt as ease that Mia wasn't ripping her clothing off but she realized after 2 buttons down, the Mia was undressing her. She was already just below her bra. 'Sneaky bitch!' Kendra mused and enjoyed the feeling.

Mia used one of her hands to undo the bra clasp on Kendra back through her shirt and used her teeth to lift her cups up in the front.

There she made her way up to suck on Kendra tips and before long Kendra started to lose her mind.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Kendra hissed out in wanton abandonment.

After what seemed like hours for Kendra, Mia finally took her shirt and bra off and reassured Kendra, "Oh shit Kendra, you are freaking hot. You ROCK anything you wear you know that?"

"Godddddd... don't stop," Kendra begged.

Mia worked on her more and asked, "Don't hide you assets Kendra. You ARE beautiful."

That is all Kendra needed to hear to leave her insecurities about her body behind. Mia just gave her one of the biggest complements ever coming from a woman who graced MMA fit.

Kendra just allowed Mia to take her even with her jeans still on but was surprised that she crested for Mia. She yelled at the top of her lungs which got the attention of Dyson but he just put his head back down afterwards.

Their bodies rubbed together and Mia just took it all in, both lost in an unlabeled relationship.

Kendra was still up in the air about Mia even touching her sex, but she let go and let what flowed naturally occur.

Mia wanted to take this slow and didn't want to screw up their relationship. Did she want more? Maybe. But right now, she just wanted to be close to Kendra.

At the end of it all, Kendra and Mia showered off, sharing the shower in a non sexual way. They just spoke their minds shooting the breeze and became even closer.

Mia noted that Dyson came into the bathroom while they showered, curled up in the corner and observed them languidly.

Kendra was washing her hair off when Mia whispered into her ear, "Dyson not only approves of us, it looks like he enjoys the show too."

Kendra looked over to Dyson via a non descript sideways glance and giggled, "I think your right, but I'd call it torture. He can look all he wants but can't touch. Even in his human form, he can't touch you."

"Yea, but this is the only item he can be a voyeur and see us together naked, right?" Mia murmured but then an idea came to her.

"Hey, I think we're going about trying to get Dyson to take a bath all wrong," Mia informed.

"Oh yea. Dyson's such a pain. He is worse than a Great Dane, never stays put, shakes water everywhere, and is afraid of water like he was a cat. We still have yet to give him a full bath. It's a wonder how he survives in the wild," Kendra mentioned with the episode still fresh from earlier.

Mia just grinned, and opened the transparent shower curtain and motioned to Dyson.

"Come here Dyson! Ready for a bath?" Mia spoke up in a chippy voice.

Dyson lifted his head and just tilted it from side to side.

Kendra got the gist and added blowing him a kiss, "Both of us will stay if you do. Totally naked."

That was all Dyson needed to know apparently with Dyson bounding into the tub with a small splash.

"Wow you ARE right Mia but we can't keep doing this without spoiling him rotten," Kendra stated taking the shower nozzle down to rinse him.

Mia worked the spray in and Dyson looked like he enjoyed it.

Dyson was done taking a bath in no time and Mia and Kendra even blow dried him. He was a good sport about it, especially since Kendra and Mia didn't get dressed.

In the end Kendra and Mia turned in early and spooned with one another completely nude. The trust and respect they had for one another grew in their most primitive of states. No words were needed.

What were they to each other? They had no idea but one thing was for sure. They were together.

'Hrist. Who's in charge guarding the temple and rebirthing chamber for the Missing Valkyrie?' Tamsin thought out while waiting for Bo to finish her feeding session with Malaya.

'Oh my gods. Tamsin? Missing Valkyrie and bonded partner...'

'CRAP! Will you stop that! Just ... just ANSWER me straight. PLEASE,' Tamsin thought exasperated.

'I am along with my unit and Sigun has the other unit. Why?'

'DO NOT communicate it to Odin or Freya. Bo and I need to visit it and I need to borrow some armor and weapons which I WILL return,' Tamsin relayed back biting her bottom lip.

There was a pause but Sigun was the one who replied, 'This temple is in honor of you Tamsin. We await you and Bo, goddess of the new order.'

'KARA. Can you meet at us the temple of the missing Valkryie? We leave in about 30 when Bo stops freaking feeding from Malaya,' Tamsin changed gears.

'Don't know. I just collected the required souls but I barely got out with my life. I'm .. I'm in really bad shape. I just gave the souls I have to another at the gate and need to rest.'

'CRAP.'

Tamsin knew that when you collected souls for the hall, you normally delivered it yourself since it was a show of bravery and strength. But what Kara was saying was that she was so badly injured that she would not make it to the hall herself. Kara was a tough. REALLY tough and for her to admit that meant her life was in imminent danger.

'You can rest in the temple chamber of the missing. Can you make it there?' Tamsin communicated back quickly.

'Yea, I can but no one will allow me anywhere near it. Safest place for me is my room and get another from the 3rd order to patch me up.'

'Just go there. I'll take care of it.'

'Sigun and Hildr. I am sending Kara to heal in MY chamber at the temple. Can you look after her?' Tamsin thought in desperation. Having Bo detour to Kara's dorm would make them stick out like a sore thumb.

Silence.

'What is it! Spit it out. She is in bad shape and I need her. ARIN needs her. Kara is to protect her in case Thor shows up.'

Sigun replied, 'Tamsin, Kara can't be trusted. She has no regard to the sacredness of the hall much less this temple. It would be better if she heals at her dorm.'

Tamsin grunted and replied, 'Look Kara is pledged to the old code and Bo. I trust her.'

Hirst replied, 'Hildr may trust her as well, but she needs to do a lot more to prove to the entire sisterhood that she can be trusted. We know she has changed, but we still remain skeptical since we see her so little these days. Odin is keeping her busy.'

'Sisters. Please don't make me order you. I'm not like that. I am ASKING. She has changed permanently. She has fallen in love with a human. That is why you don't see her. She spends all her free time earth side with him,' Tamsin thought replying to both.

Both just replied awestruck, 'WHAT!'

Sigun clarified, 'But she's such a cold heated bitch, she can't possibly. She barely can show kindness and compassion. On top of that, she CHOSE to love. That is a tall tale and a HUMAN LOVES HER back?!'

'Believe it. Ask her about Jason AKA Carrot Top and see how she lights up,' Tamsin clicked.

'oooookkkkk. We will receive her and care for her, but I don't know if we can allow her into the interior chamber. Fair?' Sigun offered.

'Fine,' Tamsin signed.

'Kara, go to the Temple of the missing. They will take care of you until Bo can heal you. K?'

'Huh? Are you sure they won't kill me on sight?'

'Just keep all your weapons off your person or at the very least stowed away, ok?' Tamsin communicated back with urgency.

'OK. On my way.'

Tamsin was about to communicate to Bo when she saw her at the top of the steps for all to see in her blue velvet dress but then she noted. This was probably Malaya. 'Bo' was making small talk, turned and looked to Tamsin then blew a kiss.

Tamsin just made a kissy face back. She tried her hardest to pretend that was Bo although she probably wasn't. This Bo's looks and mannerisms were dead on. Bo was probably wearing something leather to go to Valhalla.

A voice then popped in her head, 'Hey Tamtam. Let's go. Rear kitchen exit.'

It was her Bo.

Tamsin saw Arin across the room sitting at a small table with Lauren. Judging by their closeness in proximity and body language, Arin and Lauren were having a serious conversation. This was out of place, Tamsin mused, she swore Arin was doing something only adults do.

Arin tugged on Lauren's sleeve and Lauren excused herself from talking to Grizzal and Evony.

"Hey Arin, is something wrong?" Lauren asked with concern. She knew that face from Arin's last life.

"Can we talk please?" Arin asked motioning her to a small table.

"Sure," Lauren mentioned trying to guess what Arin was going to tell her with her half filled wine glass in hand.

After they took a seat Arin just asked, "Can I have a sip of your wine?"

Lauren just exhaled a nervous laugh and immediately replied, "Of course not. Your body is too young for alcohol!"

"I'm trying to deal ok?" Arin looked down.

"With... with what?" Lauren requested looking at her curiously. The way Arin was seated, her expression were dead on to Arin having to deal with something life changing.

Arin just replied, "Drake told me to get a ring for Alex and I used one of yours."

"Yea, I know that. Drake told me and you chose well," Lauren replied but knew it was something else.

"I stumbled across my tessens Lauren," Arin cut to the chase.

Lauren didn't know however how much Arin knew so she asked calmly, "So what do you remember?"

"Lots of bits and pieces of everything, but rather than force it, I will just let sleeping dog lie. However, by YOU having my tessens which from what I remember are my most prized weapons, it means only one thing." Arin looked over to Lauren to read her.

"Which is?" Lauren asked drinking all of her wine in one gulp.

"I can read my diary, but as young as I am, I don't read it until I am much older. HOWEVER, just with considering tradition alone, you are my hero and I am supposed to come back to protect you," Arin deduced.

"Let's... let's not get ahead of ourselves," Lauren stammered.

"Am I wrong?" Arin challenged.

"Arin, there is a lot to this you don't understand. Please give yourself time," Lauren pleaded.

Arin nodded. She knew she was right to a degree since Lauren didn't dismiss it, but only time would tell.

"OK Karen," Arin replied biting her bottom lip. "I'm just confused. Who do I protect then? My mom? You? My Sister?"

Lauren put her hand on top of Arin's to stop her mind from spinning, "We should be protecting YOU Arin. There is a time and a place to pick up a sword but you have to learn peace first."

"Like what you proclaimed to all today?" Arin mentioned with a smile again.

"Yes, like that. Don't rush it. TRUST me. When we rush we make egregious mistakes," Lauren comforted.

"Thanks Karen," Arin smirked all bouncy again.

"Be careful in Valhalla ok?" Lauren asked.

'HEY. We gotta go Arin.' Tamsin's voice popped in her head.

"I will. I gotta go. Tamsin calls," Arin got up with Lauren but at the last minute burst in to hug Lauren and then left with Tamsin to the kitchen.

Bo, Arin and Tamsin ran through the portal and were greeted by 2 units of Valkyries wearing black and gold sashes but oddly enough, 2 in the group also had a blue sashes as well.

They stepped forward put their right hand over their heart briefly and then genuflected.

These Valkyries belonged to Odin. They were expected Tamsin noted.

"Boooooooooo," Tamsin scolded, "How does Odin know we are here?"

"Oh I briefly communicated to him to expect us for dinner, that and I requested the honor or Freya's presence too," Bo replied innocently.

"You know we call it 'crashing' a party because we are UNANNOUNCED. Smooth move but we have to go. Hirst told me that Kara showed up on her horse nearly unconscious and delirious," Tamsin shook her head.

"Horses, NOW," Arin commanded one of her Valkyrie's in her former order.

Before Tamsin would say anything, Ajax whinnied from a far and galloped to Tamsin.

The Valkyrie wearing a gold sash was unsure how to address Arin since she really had no rank until she grew up.

"Mist, It's me. Do it, please," Arin changed tact and asked.

Mist closed her eyes and out from a field nearby came her horse she used in her last life.

Arin smirked running to her, "Shiva!"

Her horse, with full armor came to stop in front of her and obviously remembered her when she laid down for her.

Tamsin motioned to Bo to take Arin's horse and Tamsin mounted Ajax.

The 2 Valkyries in blue sashes also mounted up as well.

'GREAT Bo, we got company, now Odin will know we visited the Temple of the missing,' Tamsin grumbled over the link.

Bo had a hard time communicating in the gallop but thought back, 'It's your stuff right?'

'Whatever,' Tamsin huffed out.

They made it to the Temple of the Missing Valkyrie in no time. It was a simple small multi room marble structure made of 2 stories, one of which was underground.

It was built for the rebirth and return of the Missing and also served as a makeshift dorm. Granted it was simple and compact in design, it was far better than any accommodations for Valkyries and had several features which only Odin, Freya and other gods and guests received. This temple however quickly became a museum with all the artifacts it contained.

Bo dismounted her horse and knew that Tamsin was uncomfortable with Valkyries specifically assigned by Odin and she just asked them to wait for them outside. They put their hand over their heart and did just that.

Tamsin strode in with Arin running ahead.

"STEP ASIDE Bitches! Missing Valkyrie coming through AND the Goddess of the NEW ORDER," Arin announced.

Bo and Tamsin were led to Kara who was patched up but unconscious in one of the interior rooms.

Sigun just noted, "Kara just barely made it. She was mumbling something about going on a date tonight with Jason."

Tamsin noted in a aloof manner, "Told ya so."

Bo strode over quickly turning red and decreed, "Rise Kara! I, your supreme Goddess of the New and ETERNAL order command it!"

Kara turned red and healed. Bo also pulled Chi from Sigun simultaneously.

Kara coughed to get her bearings. She was in ripped up camo BDUs and didn't have time to change to her Valkyrie robes. She was covered in both hers and her enemy's blood.

Arin was looking over the painting adorning the walls when she heard a Valkyrie behind her say, "Now that you're in the third order, you didn't forget your old friends in the 15th."

Arin twirled around and jumped up to hug Hrist, "Hrist! Sister! I never forget a sister that has been by my side through thick and thin!"

Hrist let Arin down and Arin did their secret handshake.

Hrist did expect that and asked, "How much do you remember?"

Arin whispered, "Almost everything from my former life. Hey... have you been practicing the block, perry and attack combination I taught you a couple months back?"

Hrist smiled, "Yes. You remember a lot for being so young."

Arin huffed out a laugh like Tamsin would and just said, "Iiiiii know. So how is it being in charge of my unit?"

Hrist and Arin just stayed back and caught up.

Kara immediately genuflected in front of Bo and Bo just smirked and said, "No Kara, please. Thank you for being here ok?"

Tamsin, Bo and Kara made her way to the inner chamber, however Tamsin could not help but to point out to Bo several for the paintings and engraving have to do with the Missing Valkyrie.

Tamsin pointed to a battle scene where the one in the center was leading a charge, "Oh look. The Missing Valkyrie charging the ranks of the underworld and WINNING. Oh wait. That's me."

Bo just smirked and fed Tamsin's ego, "Oh my yes it is your highness and you look great doing it."

Tamsin passed another engraving on the wall, "And look, the Missing is professing the core values and old code for all Valkyries for follow. Oh yea. That Me."

Bo just took her arm like they were walking through a park and just stroked her arm, "Why yes it is most noble of Valkyries"

"And wow, WHO IS that Valkyrie fighting NEXT TO and WITH Freya and Odin?" Tamsin aloofly asked passing another painting.

"Oh, it MUST be you, Tamsin. Oh I am sooooo in awe of your power, I should cower before you," Bo teased slightly but still feeding Tamsin need to inflate her ego.

"You better succu-boobies," Tamsin snorted and huffed out a laugh.

Kara just followed behind and noted she was under close scrutiny by two of the guards flanking them.

Kara just ignored them and just let Bo and Tamsin banter. Normally she would have said something by now, but it was the same banter that Jason and her did too.

Bo then finally pointed out to an engraving on the opposite wall, "Hey Tammy? Is that you KNEELING before me, GODDESS OF THE NEW ORDER as per the prophecy?"

Tamsin frowned as if someone let the air out of her balloon, "Yes it is, but don't let that picture fool you, it's inaccurate."

"Really? I think it is nice with my flowing robes and crown," Bo prodded her bonded partner.

"Yea, that's the problem, in that picture you have clothes on," Tamsin clicked and opened the doors to the interior chamber which living quarters with

They entered into the inner chamber which had stair below to the armory.

Bo pretended to be in shock then raised a brow, "You mean when I am goddess, I'll be taking you all the time?! Well I guess that can be arranged. I don't think you have clothes either."

Tamsin the lazily turned to Bo and hugged her, "Ohhhh Bo. When you make me your right hand Valkyrie in Valhalla, as payment for my services, I'll strip you and make you come in front of the entire sisterhood to show that I serve you, but I own you. Pure evil remember? I have to dominate. It's in my nature."

Bo eyes turned blue.

Tamsin just teased, "Ohhhhhh you LIKE that wouldn't you Mikey Blue Eyes."

Bo growled forcing her eyes to turn back to their brown coloration and challenged, "You do that and I'll punish and torture you with my succu-wiles for DAYS. Maybe weeks until I break that evil spirit of yours. I'll bang you so hard, I'll knock those horns right off you head until you break and willingly put a that halo on."

Tamsin was shocked. Bo one upped her in front of everyone and LOVED it.

"I ALWAYS had a halo Bo, it was just supported by my horns," Tamsin clicked.

Everyone could hear them but the couple didn't care.

The 2 Valkyrie guards were blushing.

Kara chuckled.

Bo looked and walked around and found this was the living quarters, complete with dressing room, a running pool of water for a bath, a small bed, and a even a sitting area. The living accommodations were on the simple side but it decorated with artifacts from what looked like multiple wars. Those kind of made it look a tad tacky since the display of those items trumped the practicality of the room.

Bo looked at Kara and she still had blood all over her and her clothes were ripped.

"Kara? Can you wash off here and change into your Valkyrie attire from the dressing room," Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded, "Yea I guess if we plan to see Odin and Freya, we'd better look presentable."

Kara hesitated and the guards growled blocking her.

Tamsin was about to say something since the guards were there to protect the temple from people like her, the old her. Kara was still known as the Valkyrie that attempted to plunder Valhalla's most sacred monument, the Hall.

Kara didn't get mad and just smirked, "Sisters. My actions of the past are inexcusable and I don't know what to do to make up for it, but I am trying. I serve the old code and have sworn total allegiance to Bo in my last life."

Mist finally spoke up, "You almost took our home away but yet here you are being elevated to serving in the New Order. You'll follow your allegiances until you find a better arrangement then betray us like you always have. You are undeserving of being in the presence of greatness and most of all undeserving of even stepping foot in here. You desecrate this holy place by your mere presence."

Tabitha then spoke up, "I have been waiting for you. You killed my best friend and sister while she was guarding the Hall. You insult me with every single breath you take. YOU got to keep your life, but my friend paid with her life and it will be years before she will join us again. I can't fucking believe we had to patch your sorry ass up. I should have let you die on your horse."

"Well you still got a shot at it. I am unarmed," Kara just raised a brow still keeping a calm voice.

Tamsin just mentioned, "Please, sisters! Don't ..."

Bo also step forward saying at the same time, "No. Kara's life belongs to me..."

Kara knew they were upset and rightfully so. She had probably back stabbed all of them at one point or another. Tamsin did evil deeds in the past too, but at least she kept no friends. No friends amounted to no backstabbing as a result. Betrayal was still in the forefront of their minds and somehow she needed to pay up but how?

Betrayal cut deep and sometimes the wounds from those never healed.

Kara shot her palm out of Tamsin and Bo and commanded, "STOP!"

Kara then spoke as 2 angry Valkyries were ready to draw their swords, "It's MY life to give and if this will make me right amongst my sisters, I ACCEPT. Valhalla has already taken my wretched soul and I am MORE than willing to surrender my life to her. She brought me here, she will take me back. At least I get to die a Valkyrie on Valhalla's ground. The old code preaches peace and if this is the cost of peace, it is a small price to pay."

Everyone fell silent.

Kara noted that Mist and Tabitha hesitated striking her down but it wasn't due to what she just said. They were looking about the temple nervously and then Kara knew what they were thinking. This temple was sacred ground and to spill her blood in it meant it would be somehow marred.

"I'll make it easy for you sisters," Kara mentioned impatiently. "Shall we step outside?"

Kara just strode away following by her executions. Kara really had nothing to lose and Jason was already taken care of since he had a place in the hall.

'Tell Jason that... that I... I... SHIT... I... think about him ... no... I ... ' Kara stuttered and thought to Tamsin.

'I know,' Tamsin immediately replied. 'You don't need to do this to prove a point.'

'Yea, but it is the sisterhood I should be asking forgiveness from and that I did, but they want more. Fuck, I'm so stupid that I didn't jump at that chance to tell him how much I ... need him. BUT he will know. Thanks sister,' Kara thought back quickly.

Tamsin looked down but turn to stop Bo.

"Bo... don't do it!" Tamsin grunted holding her back. "Don't force your will onto them like Freya and Odin and they will despise you for it."

Bo pushed her back and spat out, "How can you say that Tamsin. I gave you a chance despite your faults and now we are married! How DARE you! You are just being selfish! Now let me stop this and FRANKLY you should be too."

"No! I asked for YOUR forgiveness for people I wronged who are all dead. Kara is asking for forgiveness from people that are still here! It is her life to give up to be right with them once more!" Tamsin held her back.

Bo screamed, "But it's NOT right with me!"

"But I WOULD and STILL am willing to pay that price for YOU Bo!" Tamsin screamed back.

Bo shoved her aside, "That price is too high and YOU know it! You didn't consider my misdeeds and how it will affect those LIVING and coping with your loss. Kara DESERVES a chance THAT price," Bo stated pointing outside, "is also too damn high."

"Too high for WHO?" Tamsin followed Bo briskly jogging down the hall.

Bo didn't answer since she needed to stop this insanity quickly.

As soon as they rushed outside, Kara was already kneeling before Tabitha and Tabitha had her sword high above her head ready to kill.

Several Valkyries had formed around them to witness this and all said nothing. For all they cared, she had this coming to her.

Kara had only one thought now, "Jason."

She tried to live her lives without being connected to anyone, but here she was connected to a human. A human she actually cared for to the point where her own life took a back seat to his.

It was LOVE and she was finally able to understand it thinking quickly to Tamsin, "Relay. I love you Jason."

This final life wasn't a waste after all, Kara mused and a broad smile ready to accept her fate.


	65. Remembering Old Times

Kendra awoke to her cell phone vibrating and ringing on the bed side table.  Kendra noted that the time was 3:30AM before she answered the call from the precinct.  She also remembered quickly that Mia was holding her from behind.

"Shaw," she answered the phone in the most alert voice she could muster.

 "Captain, this is Sergeant Alderson, we just received a silent alarm at 600 Ash Dominion Road.  We have attempted to call them back without success.  It also has an entry in our system to call you or your designee," the officer on duty at precinct 69 reported formally.

Kendra knew that address, it was the location of Light Fae compound and residence of Hale.

Kendra whipped her legs out of the bed and now fully awake asked rapidly, "Have you tried to call...."

"Yes Ma'am.  Tried to initiate contact with Hale Santiago with no response and also the onsite security team with the same result.  Shall we send out a squad car to check?"

Kendra furrowed her brows and thought.

Mia jarred awake at Kendra breaking her hug.  She knew something was wrong as soon as she overheard the sergeant and whipped out her tablet and began to log in the surveillance system at the compound she just got access to yesterday.

Mia immediately pulled up the live video feeds of all the sentry points and found no one at their posts.  Upon closer examination, she found the remains of security team members stewed in the halls all badly burned.  There were also several right outside of Hale's quarters as if they had a last stand.  This was apparently a slaughter.

Kendra found that Mia shoved a tablet in from of her with all the security feeds pointing out the charred bodies of what remained of all the onsite security.  It seemed like a coordinated and swift attack.

"NO," Kendra barked putting him on speaker phone grabbing her clothes, "I want the entire on duty precinct to be in full tactical gear to surround the site and establish a 2 block perimeter NOW.  NO ONE IN OR OUT.  Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"WAKE the next shift and have half report into the precinct and other half to reinforce the perimeter, FULL GEAR.  We will be onsite ASAP.  No one MOVES without my team," Kendra sternly ordered hopping into her underwear and snapping on her bra.

Mia was going to say something but knew that the precinct did not know they were staying together.  Mia instead hurriedly got dressed in the bathroom.  She quickly dialed Drake.

"Hello?  Drake Cruz."

Mia just sternly ordered, pulling on her pants, "GET UP.  The Light Fae compound was just attacked.  Get OVER THERE in full gear with Alex and WAIT for us.  Perimeter is being established now."

"Yes Ma'am.  I'll inform Talan as well."

It was a blur of events as Kendra and Mia grabbed what they needed and sprinted to their SUV.  Kendra drove.

In the car with Kendra weaving through streets at insane speeds with the sirens on, Mia dialed Evony.

"Hello?" a woman said weakly after several rings, "This had better be good or SOMEONE is going to die ..."

"The Light Fae compound was just attacked and overrun!  Looks like an ambush.  Check and DOUBLE your security," Mia warned cutting the Morrigan off.

Evony was silent.

"Hello?"

"I heard you human.  No need to be annoying.  No need to yell, it's bad for your blood pressure.  I hate to say this, but Hale left the party early for his place.  If the Light compound was indeed overrun, he may be in there.  Does the Goth pet know?"

Kendra shouted so that Evony could hear, "NO.  And don't wake her.  She is of little use unless she can teleport."

"I can teleport, but the light Fae compound has a magic shield around it that prevents it, but it can get within a couple blocks," Evony added.

Kendra thought quickly, "Can Bo use it?"

"Yes, but she is incommunicado in Valhalla.  I can have Vex and his team be onsite ASAP," Evony offered.

Kendra knew that light and dark didn't really get along but then she thought about Lauren's team.  They could use it but before she said anything Mia beat her to the punch.

"Can Lauren's team use it?"  Mia interjected.

There was silence.

"Well.... Can they?" Mia pushed.

Kendra liked Mia.  She pushed just like she would.

"Well yes.  I suppose," Evony exhaled out in disappointment.   "I'll call my compound to be on guard and wake me next time with an 8 pack masseuse at the ready."

Kendra then used her headset to dial Talan.

"Yes Kendra?" Talan reported.

"Get half your team ready to go in full gear on my mark.  Evony has a way to teleport your team within a couple blocks of the light compound.  Get ready to go when I give the ok.  Got it?"

"OK.  I'll let Lauren know as well."

"Keep it quiet."

"Of course."

Mia then noted that another SUV with sirens and light blaring joined just behind them.  It was Drake and Alex.

Not a minute later Kendra and team made it to the perimeter and were ushered in.

Drake and Alex jumped out of their truck.  Drake pulled out his shot gun and Alex donned on her AR.

Kendra loaded her MP5 but slung an AR over her back.  Her AR with Beowulf rounds was overkill, but Kendra wanted to be prepared just in case.  She noted that Mia pulled out her AR but noticed a couple magazines were of a different color on her vest.  Most likely they were the magazine with explosive ordinance. 

The team approached the compound and all looked peaceful and calm with Dyson taking the higher ground a short distance away.

Mia tapped away on her cell phone mounted on her left forearm.  "No human heat signatures on approach.  No movement on interior cameras."

Kendra nodded signing to swap channels on their radios and for Drake and Alex to circle around and take the back.

Kendra then let Dyson run off to do recon of his own.  He was much faster and more agile than the team.

The place was eerily quiet and Kendra rushed in with Mia through the front door.

Mia had Kendra's back was happy that she actually got to see Kendra in action in terms of an actual raid.

They passed security guards check points and bodies.

Everyone was dead and just like clockwork Alex and Drake converged on them to meet at Hale's bed room door.

Kendra looked over to Drake for a report and he just shook his head.

'No one alive and no resistance,' Kendra thought.  This hit was fast and probably there was no one left.  What was off about this was that so far, it looked like nothing was taken.  Why kill people if they didn't take anything?

Kendra motioned to Mia to take point and open the door to Hale's room.  An odd thought came to Kendra briefly.  She normally put the strongest people up front that didn't hesitate or freeze up under pressure but here she was using Mia.  Mia did seem to hesitate a lot less these days.

Mia kicked the door open and they fanned into Hale's room and quickly search it.

Drake strode hurriedly into the bath room, "Clear!"

Alex broke off of Drake to the balcony, "Clear!"

Mia barged into the large walk in closet, "Clear!"

Kendra walked toward the bed and just murmured out, "clear," preoccupied with her gaze locked on a single charred corpse right in front.  The corpse was holding onto a picture of Kenzi and Hale together albeit badly burned with a hat not far from his side. 

Dyson sprinted into the room and ran to Hale and sniffed then nudged his lifeless body.  Dyson just whined at first and then pawed Hale to get him to move.

"Oh shit," Kendra stated in a near whisper with tunnel vision on Hale trying to figure out what to say to Kenzi.

Dyson finally sat down and then did a long mournful howl lifting his head to the ceiling.

"Kendra?" Mia noted paying attention the wall just above the head board.

"Kendra?" Drake also requested looking at the wall as well.

Kendra was zoned out until Alex slid beside her and forcefully stated as if issuing an order, "CAPTAIN SHAW!"

Kendra snapped out of her trance and brought her attention to where Alex was pointing. 

On the wall above the head board written in blood read:

Kendra:  Payback is a bitch.

All humans and human lovers must die!

Kendra acutely knew what that meant.  Hale was working with her and for that he paid the price.  Also now several humans were also policing Fae kind.  Mia and Drake were both at least in part human.

Another howl of mourning echoed in the room.

Kendra's expression broke for just a moment showing vulnerability but hardened back up again as she calmly ordered Alex, "Call Trick NOW to assemble an emergency council session to elect an interim Ash.  I want Talan's team here NOW to secure the site until backup arrives.  I also want all of Lauren's remaining team on high alert under lock down and I'll see if I can get my team to augment them later."

Kendra then turned to Mia, "Mia, I'll leave you in charge here.  I'll be back in an hour."

She then looked down to Dyson, "Akin Lobo, Stay here with Kenzi."

Mia noted the walls Kendra put up and right now, she was the MOST dangerous human ever to cross.  She also knew deep down that Kendra regretted her decision to rock the Fae world all because of her desire to avenge her fiancé Eric.  Mia did have a question as to where Kendra was going in light of this and that answer was as clear as day.  Who would have a vendetta against Kendra and spill all this blood?  Kendra had a list but one name was at the very top.

Kendra strode away quickly and with steely determination.  She had her AR but needed more BeoWulf magazines and maybe a couple grenades.  He wasn't going to get away with this and no amount of protection he had would stop her now.  Nothing would get in her way.  This could be a one way ticket, but she didn't care.  It was one thing to go after her, but another thing all together to make others 'pay' for her crimes against the shifters.

Kendra turned sharply to leave ignoring everyone else, then briskly and jogged down the hall.  She heard Mia call out for her but no one was going to change her mind.  She'd be long gone by the time she caught up.

Then out of nowhere Dyson caught up with her stealthy and grabbed a hold of the leg of her pants.  He yanked her back whining the whole time as if urging her not to go.

Kendra tried to yank free, but Dyson's vise like hold was too strong.

"Dyson!  Let me GO!"  Kendra yanked hard again even trying to drag him along to no avail.  He was just too powerful and held her in place whining. 

She could see Mia come into view sprinting towards her.

Kendra just finally, exasperated and boiling over with HATE, slapped Dyson hard across his muzzle, "Let me GO Dyson!  Grizzal and his fucking cronies won't get away with this!"

Dyson yelped in pain but held her strong.

"Let me Goooooooooooo!" Kendra painfully screamed knowing full well she was hurting her life mate. 

Her love.

Kendra open hand slapped Dyson again even harder.

Dyson yelped in excruciating pain but he still didn't let go.

Kendra raised her hand once more as streams of tears erupted from her eyes but it was blocked when Mia firmly grabbed her wrist.

Mia hated to restrain someone she looked up to ordering, "STOP Kendra, PLEASE!"

Kendra just shoved her away and yelled at Mia ignoring the wolf clamped on her pants leg and spat out in distain, "Your FATHER did this!  I can't believe I TRUSTED HIM!"

"We DON'T know that!" Mia shot back upset as well.

"Oh yea!  You heard it yourself at Lauren's that he didn't know if he could EVER forgive me.  Now look at what your fucking vindictive asshole of a father did!  PAYBACK!"  Kendra accused pointing at a dead guard.

Dyson finally released her.

Mia knew her god father Grizzal was many things, but this wasn't one of them.  It just didn't fit.  He was on the road to somehow, in his own way trying to forgive Kendra.  If that were not the case then why even bother to talk to Kendra before the tribunal.  Kendra's accusations however made her not only upset, but fuming mad as well.

Before Kendra knew it Mia slapped her hard across the face and it hurt as her jaw rattled.  It almost knocked her out but Kendra reeled back and reflexively put her hand on her baton ready to draw it.

Mia spewed out in anger, "Stop JUMPING to fucking conclusions.  Is this all you do when a race wrongs you once?  You put them on a black list to permanently eradicate them?  ARE the Dire Wolf Shifters still on your fucking hit list to make extinct because if that’s the case, you got one right in front of you!"

Mia's glance locked into Kendra right hand.  It looked like it was resting on a weapon but she didn't know which since that side of her was turned away.  Kendra expression was that of a killer and this was not good.

Mia backed up and just shook her head taking a couple deep breaths, "Kendra, my relationship with Grizzal aside, we still don't know what happened.  This attack is atypical for Dire Wolf Shifters.  I just ..... "

Kendra knew she was in kill mode and it dawned in her that she was ready to lash out to Mia with a baton.  'CRAP' Kendra thought to herself.  Kendra slowly released her grip on it to hear Mia out.

Mia swapped tactics.  Cold logic does not move people to action, emotions do.

Finally Mia stammered out but made an impassioned plea, "I... I LOVE you, and you're actions HURTING me Kendra.  You're also hurting Dyson, your true life mate.  STOP hurting the people closest to you.  We want justice just as much as you do, but don't give into your dark desires.  PLEASE.  We would gladly move the world for you but please let us do what is RIGHT."

Kendra was surprised that Mia could say she loved her that easily and it stopped her dead cold.   In any case, Mia was correct but before she could say anything their radios came to life, "Kendra, Kenzi came through the portal Evony opened, she's on her way to you now."

Before either could react, a blur of a person whizzed by them headed for Hale’s bedroom.

"Shit!" both exclaimed knowing that by the time they issued orders, Kenzi would already be there.

Dyson, Mia and Kendra sprinted to the room as Kenzi could be heard screaming, "Let me in Alex!  HALE!  HALE!  Where is he?!"

Kendra and Mia came around the corner and Dyson was already there looking at a thick vine and branch barrier with Kenzi pounding on it wildly.

Kenzi had her modified AK strapped across her back.

Kendra tepidly walked up to Kenzi and Kenzi finally stopped and just stared her down asking, "IS IT TRUE that you called to elect a new Ash?"

Kendra just nodded and calmly empathized, "I'm sorry Kenzi.  By the time we arrived, the perps that did this were long gone."

Kenzi just had a one word question and asked in a shaky but knowing voice, "H... H...Hale?"

Kendra shook her head ever so slightly.  She hated to be the bearer of bad news.

Kenzi was pissed off and kicked the branch barrier in a fit of rage demanding, "I want to see him.  NOW!  He's my fiancé!"

Kendra just raised her voice with her eyes still locked on Kenzi, "Alex!  Let her through."

Alex quickly retracted her branch barrier and not a moment sooner Kenzi scampered to be beside Hale's charred body, knelt down then reflexively clapped her hands over her mouth taking in the aftermath.

"No... no .. .no" Kenzi muttered in denial under her breath surveying the burnt body but the picture in his hand, the Ash pendant and the hat nearby told it all.

Kenzi, in shell shock shook her head vigorously with tears rolling off her cheeks then abruptly began to search his pockets of what remained of his suit.

Kendra let her but took a step back since she also had a clear view of the writing on the wall.  It wasn't a generic message, it was for her.

This was HER fault.  She might as well have been the one to kill him.

Regret overshadowed all of Kendra's features and normally she would have hardened her heart and gone on a rampage, but Mia and even Dyson brought her back to reality.

Kendra kept trying to grasp that massive towering monument of hate which was the source of her power and when she did so this time, it wasn't there.  It was lying in ruins ever since she professed her unwavering love for Dyson.  Now that Kendra could love again, she was all too human:  All too vulnerable as well.

Kenzi shoved Hale upset but now balling her eyes out and yelled in agony, "You were suppose to have the Twig of Zamura on you."  Kenzi transitioned to a whimper.

"Why!"  Kenzi demanded of Hale.  "Where IS it!"

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy!" Kenzi cried.  "Y... you IDIOT!"

Kenzi final broke down and snatched Hale in tight to a hug, tucking her face next to his and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Somebody HELP him!" Kenzi whimpered though her tears.

Talan sprinted in with Demetri who were both out of breath not a moment sooner.

Demetri made a dead stop once he took in the scene and just took his cap off in respect standing in the back.  He knew how much Hale meant to her.  Hale was her world.  Just when she was about to find a place in the Fae world and settle down, this happened.  What she needed now were people to be there for her.  He also knew Kenzi's temper which was hard to manage at times.

Talan first felt for a pulse then used a small flash light from his belt to shine a light into Hale's eyes.

"Hang in there H...honey," Kenzi stroked his arm still holding into a shred of hope.

Talan shook his head and just got up saying apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Kenzi just hugged Hale tighter and thought of Bo who was incommunicado at the moment.  Bo could heal Hale, but he felt cold, which meant that he was long gone.  That was probably was even beyond Bo's powers.

Kendra took another small step back noticing that Kenzi was now reading the blood scrawled writing on the wall.  This was too much responsibility to bear she mused and she was in for it the moment Kenzi dead panned to her.

Kenzi knew who did this.  Grizzal had his sights on eradicating Kendra for a long time and now he succeeded in getting back at her and the whole family which she was now a part of.

She shot up and grabbed Kendra holding her firmly on her shoulders and just emphatically ordered, "What are we waiting for Kendra?!  Time to put a cap in Grizzal's ass!"

Kendra tried to shake Kenzi off and jerked back but she was being held securely.  Kendra stammered out, "N... No Kenzi.  I can't."

Kenzi just got more agitated, "You mean you don't want to right this fucking massacre!  SNAP out of it!"

"No!" Kendra sternly stated breaking the hold, "Mia still needs to assess what really happened here."

Kenzi just blew up and shoved Kendra back, "We KNOW who did this!  Grizzal just killed my fiancé and NOW you chicken out just because it isn't Eric!""

"Th... that's NOT fair," Kendra retreated with pain evident in her voice jabbing an index finger to her.

Mia cut in, "Kenzi, STOP."

"YOU," Kenzi pointed sharply at her, "Have NO say in this Mia.  You'd do anything to cover your God Father's ass."

"That's not TRUE Kenzi.  If he did this, he has to answer to the council ....." Mia put forth but was cut off.

"Oh but they overlooked ALL of his clandestine drug smuggling crap, and AS a matter of fact, he got a promotion for it and was elected an elder," Kenzi wagged her finger at her.

"I'll get justice for us all and I think it's time for you to leave," Mia bluntly mentioned with conviction putting a hand on her hip and the other on her tazer.  Kenzi was barking up the wrong tree and Kendra oddly was in full retreat.

Demetri finally chimed in from the back with his heavy Russian accent analyzing Mia's combat readiness, "Kenzi, let's take a breather ok?"

Kendra was confused.  She was being pitted against Mia and her conflict of interest with Grizzal.  It was a valid point.  Kenzi on the other hand wanted action NOW.  Sure Kendra could drop in and question Grizzal to see if he did it or was involved but going in HOT was a recipe for a guaranteed fight.  She needed time to think this through.

Kenzi just threw her hands in the air and just announced, "Uggggg! Fine.  I'll roll up on his ass without any of you."

Kenzi unslung her rifle from her back with a slight blur.

Upon seeing this, Kendra realized that she didn't have time and Kenzi was about to zip out of there and no one could stop her.

"STOP!" Kendra yelled at the top of her lungs and everyone froze.

Kenzi just halted mid step facing away from Kendra and Mia.

Kendra quickly asked Mia, "Mia, as a sworn member of the police force, do you promised to uphold the law?"

"Of course," Mia incredulously maintained a little insulted that Kendra had to ask.

Kendra then asked, "As a member of the Fae world as well, will you maintain the Fae laws governing both light and dark?"

"Yes, I carry that burden too," Mia clarified trying to figure out where Kendra was going.

"Do you love your God Father, Grizzal?" Kendra asked carefully as Kenzi turned around hesitantly to look at them. 

"Of course.  He is both my father figure and mentor in the Fae and human world," Mia replied without hesitation.  She had no need to sugar coat or lie to Kendra since she loved Kendra too.  If it made her any less worthy to be part of the happy sunshine gang, so be it.  At least she was honest with her best friend.

Kendra was still impressed that Mia wasn't holding anything back and that is exactly what she needed Kenzi to hear.

Finally Kendra asked, "Do you love me?"

Mia smiled broadly with love struck eyes on the one person she looked up to and cared deeply about and stated, "I loved you the moment I set eyes on you.  You pulled me out of my darkest most hopeless moments.  Tethered me and kept me strong since you were and are always my rock, even when you didn't return my affections.  I love you without hesitation with the brilliance of the sun and the glow of the moon."

Kendra was taken aback at Mia's almost poetic response.  She didn't know Mia loved her that much and what dark moments?  Kendra knew she screwed her over, but didn't know she helped her in that way.  Mia literally was saying that she worshiped even the ground she walked on.  Then if things didn't get weirder Mia finally added after a short pause.

"Yes I love you, with the same quality and commitment that Dyson has for you," Mia concluded and didn't even bat an eye.  She noticed the room fell into uncomfortable silence.  That was their problem not hers, Mia brooded.

Dyson was sitting next to Kendra and tilted his head first to the left and then to the right.

Kendra noticed this and wondered how much did Dyson understand?

Alex and Drake had no idea until now.  They just glanced at each other in shock.

Kenzi was great at reading couples, but didn't detect that Mia's affection and love for Kendra ran that deep.  Then of course, Mia was new to the gang. 

Millions of questions ran through her head about this, the most obvious was that if Dyson was her life mate then where did Mia fit in?  Through this proclamation though, Kenzi did deduce that Mia could not take a side since she LOVED both Kendra and Grizzal in different but equally moving ways.

Kendra surveyed Kenzi meticulously and waited for her to process this and finally after a long pause made her intensions clear to Mia in an order.

"Captain Mia 'Harbinger' Tate, please take over this investigation and follow it through.  I am no longer fit for duty since I am too emotionally invested and as such, I need to recues myself from this matter."

Mia just tersely replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Kendra then changed her tone to one of caring towards Mia, "I am depending 100 percent on you and I trust you will do the right thing when I am gone."

Mia nodded and added, "I will and I know Alex will keep me in check."

Alex nodded to Kendra as well.

Kendra finally addressed Kenzi, "Kenzi, please give Mia and her team a little time.  Violence only begets more violence but if it turns to that, we need to make sure who it is we are against."

Kenzi wiped away her tears smearing her mascara even more but finally nodded slightly and asked, "C.. can I have some... some time with Hale, alone?  Please?"

"Sure.  Mia and her team will be outside if you need anything," Kendra replied solemnly and turned to leave with Dyson onerously walking beside her.

Hearing what she just said, Mia observed that Kendra excluded herself.  Could it be that Kendra was going to go on her several month long back packing trip and hike with Dyson starting today?  Mia knew she'd miss Kendra but Kendra really needed Dyson back and also step back from all this insanity.

Mia was the last to leave the room sweeping the interior one more time and observed that Kenzi cradled Hale and began to talk to him as if he was there.  She could hear what Kenzi was saying.  Not that she wanted to, but she needed to make sure Kenzi was safe too.

"Hale, do you remember the time we first met in the alley?  You were with Dyson and wanted to bring Bo and I in to see the Ash?"  Kenzi started and chuckled even with a couple tears streaking down her face, "Yea well Dyson was hot, rough and tough, but only one look at you and I saw a handsome man with smooth moves.  Smoother than mine."

Kenzi wiped her errant tears away and just mentioned kissing him on his cheek, "You wore dorky hats, but worked the Fae out of those suckers."

Kenzi then got all teary eyed and muttered in another language professing, “Ya vsio vremya dumayu o tebe.  Hale, Ty nuzhen mne.  Ty lyubov’ vsey moey zhizni! “

Kenzi broke down and streams of tear hit the ground repeating, “Ya tebya lyublyu!  You hear m… me! Ya tebya lyublyu!”

Mia closed the door behind her.  Alex and Drake were already on guard.  Talan and Demetri were just standing a short distance away hovering over a body trying no doubt to gather clues as to who did this.

Mia rounded the corner and saw at a distance that Kendra was kneeling in front of Dyson who was sitting.  Kendra was whispering something to Dyson while gently stroking his muzzle with shaky hands.  Regret washed over her face.  Dyson for his part put his paw around her and rested his head on Kendra's shoulder.  He just executed a hug and Kendra reflexively return it murmuring, "Salamat Akin Lobo.  Mahal na mahal kita."

Mia realized that Kendra was probably apologizing to Dyson for hitting him earlier.  Dyson was beginning to understand and show more and more complex levels of thinking.  Shifters prefer to be in their human form to do this since their Dire Wolf form made that cognitive ability much more difficult.  In Dyson's situation however, he had no choice but it showed that he was both healing and making his way to shifting back to a human.  How long was the only question. 

In any case, she let them be, turned around and tapped on the touch screen of her phone which was mounted on her forearm.  In the immediate term, she needed to gather clues to not only figure out what happened here, but restore order.  Also, Mia realized that Kendra, by not staying with the rest of the team, had really given up her entire command to her and those where big shoes to fill.  Kendra had EARNED everyone's respect and she was new. 

No matter.  Mia was determined to find out who did this and follow it through to the very end:  Anything for her best friend. 

Upon accessing her phone she realized that her translation app was still running.  She always had a habit of keeping it on so that she knew what was being said at all times when she questioned people as part of an investigation.  It was not supposed to be on.  It read however:

Language Auto Detect: Russian

I always think about you. 

Hale, I need you. 

You are the love of my life. 

I love you. 

I love you.           

 

Language Auto Detect: Tagalog

Thank you my wolf.

I love you very much.

Arin and Hrist sat down on a marble bench catching up.

Arin smirked and asked, "Hrist?  I know I gave you instructions to give my tessens to Lauren in the event of my death."

Hrist tilted her head and asked, "You remember that too?"

"Yea," Arin stated swing her legs since they barely touched the floor.  "Well I remembered most everything within a couple days after I was reborn, all thanks to Freya for forgoing tradition.  Oddly however, I only remembered bits and pieces of her and I think I know why now."

Hrist bit her bottom lip and shifted uncomfortably since she was the only Valkyrie that Arin told about her love for the human doctor.  Love was still a taboo subject for her and Valkyries in general.

Arin stopped turning to Hrist to ensure she captured her attention, "I know I look like a kid to you, but I feel like I have the mind of a full Valkyrie trapped inside a kid's body for now.  Will you give me an honest answer as my best friend?"

Hrist with a poker face replied tersely, "Of course sister."

"Dr. Lauren Lewis is not my assigned hero that I have chosen to return to.  Rather, it was I that found her and I chose to return to her of my own free will.  Am I correct?" Arin asked indirectly knowing how unsettling this conversation must be for Hrist.

Hrist, also being indirect, did Hildr's obsolete salute but knew it would get the point across.

Arin just hugged Hrist.  She got the answer she needed.  What to do about it was even a bigger one.  It was hard for Arin to imagine.  She did as she was trained throughout all her life times which was not to fall in love for fear of the bond, however, it looked like Lauren was hers.  The images she had to them kissing over dinner which she had when she touched her tessen only reinforced the truth.  Lauren was right, which was to take her time.  That was probably the best course of action since all the flash backs she got when she held her tessen didn't have any emotions attached to it, which in this case was probably good.

This peace was interrupted with Hrist jerking her head to look towards the outside.

"What is it?" Arin tugged her sleeve urgently knowing she probably got a message over the link since she heard or saw nothing.

"Arin, Kara is going outside to be beheaded by Tabitha for her sins against the sisterhood," Hrist shot up out of the bench.

Arin shot out of her seat as well and transitioned into a sprint to the exit, "Nooooo!  Hrist send orders to STOP it!"

Hrist could do no such things since Tabitha belonged to Sigun's order, but thought to Sigun, 'Arin, sister of the missing, requests to STOP this lynching immediately!'

'I CAN'T.  Kara will not allow ANYONE to intervene on her behalf!'

Bo turned red ready to force her will and decree on to all.

Tamsin stood by Bo's side, but was caught in a catch 22.  She wanted to keep Bo happy and stop this but at the same point in time, Kara was willing to pay for her sins and that was her wish. 

Arin slammed into Tabitha with her shoulder at full force as she was executing her down stroke sending her tumbling to the ground.

Arin yelled, livid with Tabitha, "How DARE you!"

Tabitha got up slowly, incredulous that Arin, out of all the Valkyries even defended Kara.

Arin shoved her and continued on her tirade, "How DARE you try to take the life of my mom!"

All the surrounding Valkyries gasped in shock.

Arin pointed at Kara still keeling, "She has been nothing but good to me without fault in the short time she was and she still remains as my surrogate!  Her orders from the Goddess of the new order were to PROTECT me and I find no other better suited than her!"

Arin paused taking a couple deep breaths turning to address all the surrounding Valkyries, "Only Nixon can go to China.  Therefore only *I* am allowed to judge Kara.  I remember everything from my past life since I was reborn early.  So I KNOW all the times she bullied me and I know how it feels in addition."

Arin turned sharply to Hrist, "Can you confirm that my memories are both complete and sound Hrist?"

Hrist announced to all, "Arin's recollection is flawless.  She remembers all her past lives like she was a fully grown Valkyrie.  She has done so without the need for her diary."

Arin then addressed the crowd.  She noted that Tamsin was smiling at her from the top of the steps and Bo, her mom whose red aura had faded, smiled with a nod of approval telling her to proceed.

Kara held her position since Arin just told everyone that out of all the people to behead her, it was Arin.  Oddly enough, Arin was correct.  She did betray and bully Arin relentlessly, more so than most.  Now her life was in the hands of a kid.

Arin then turned to address the crowd, "She is now making amends for all her wrongs against us in her final life.  DON'T let her get off that easily.  Killing her here in Valhalla is her wish and YOU want to give it to her.  Give her the easy way out.  Her final life is MINE and mine alone.  She will fulfill her debt to all of us and if she is anything but a loyal servant of the old code and the Goddess of the new order, I will strike her down myself.  I have done so once already."

She paused and finally mentioned, "Not only am I the Twin sister of Tamsin, the missing Valkyrie, I hold BOTH Freya's and Odin's favor.  The SAME gods you are sworn to protect and I also honor Bo, Goddess of the new order as my mother.  As a third order Valkyrie which has dominion over all of you, I can command you to stop this squabbling, but I ASK you to treat give Kara with the same respect you give me.  I am NOT asking you to forgive her nor am I suggesting any of you to condone her past behavior.  But sisters, need to move forward as ONE."

Tamsin then decreed for all to hear, "One Kingdom, One Code, One God."

Did Tamsin really believe it?  She was unsure.  If she was gone, she didn't know if Bo would even take the throne.  However, considering that the sisterhood was taking orders from a child at the moment, she needed to root what Arin said and relate it to the Valkyrie sacred texts.

Bo then asked nicely, "We are going to be late for dinner.  Can you ladies help get us ready?"

A sea of Valkyries put their right hand over their heart, genuflected and off everyone went into a flurry of activity. 

Tamsin was being swept off to the armory and asked Sigun walking into the expansive room adorned with weapons and armor, "I keep seeing that salute, where Valkyries put their right hand over their heart.  How did Bo get that salute?"

Sigun ordered the glass casing be lifted from the chainmail armor on display Tamsin needed and explained, "Arin saw you talking to Bo and you did that a couple times in her presence, so we adopted it since using Hildr's salute would be inaccurate.  Only you can use that. "

"Oh?" Tamsin huffed out a laugh doing an eye roll.  "That's awkward but whatever floats your boat."

Kara was oddly enough being taken care of my Tabitha and Mist.  They heledp her bathe and Kara never felt so out of place before.  She was being given the same treatment as Tamsin, the missing Valkyrie.

She looked into their eyes and they were all business, but did their hardest to serve their enemy.

Kara knew the sacrifice they were putting forth and for once felt really bad and even felt guilty.

"Kara," Mist asked trying to work a knot out of her damp hair with a brush.  "There is a new invention called a brush."

"No time ladies.  Yea still Odin keeps me busy and so does ......" Kara stopped abruptly.  She had no idea how the sisterhood would take that she fell in love with a human.  "My other obligations," Kara added hesitantly at the end.

Tabitha just coolly worked the lather into Kara's hair where the tangles were and just added in a question, "Jason?"

Kara just thought it best not to answer and just relaxed in the tub with Tabitha and Mist sitting on the edge of the small pool with their feet in the water.

Mist clarified, "Tamsin told us a tall tale to let you near this sacred ground.  She told us that you ... emmmm ... grew an affection .... a more permanent one for the human you call Jason."

Tabitha picked up her brush and worked out the knots, even ones that Mist could not get out.  "You were already in a delirious state when we started to patch you up but you kept mentioning his name.  He must be special to you."

Kara felt like she was being interrogated and laughed nervously, "Yup, you can say that."

Mist finally requested, "OK dunk and wash off.  We would normally braid you hair, but your hair is too short to do so."

Kara sunk under water several times and rung the lather out and noticed that they were just staring at her like the wheels were turning in their head, but they were resisting saying their mind.  So was she.  This situation was unsettling to put it mildly.

Kara got a little frustrated and finally stood up without modesty to address this head on but at the last minute asked as calmly as she could, "Sisters, we all know how we feel about each other.  Do you have a question for me before I get out of here?"

Tabitha looked away and so did Mist.  They were doing their best to not engage and keep the tenuous peace.

"I assume it has something to do with the human I call Jason?" Kara prodded but sank back down into the pool and used a sponge on her arm.  Mist and Tabitha were supposed to do that, but Kara really didn't have time.

Arin was shuffled off to get changed into her Valkyrie robes.

Mist finally stammered, "In all your relationships, ...  you forged them for a .... a purpose that was to your benefit."

Tabitha finally added, "No insult intended but what is the benefit you get from your relationship with Jason?  He is a weak HUMAN with no army, territory or influence."

Kara cackled and stepped out of the pool.  Tabitha and Mist started to dry her off.

Kara finally replied, "You know, I can tell you everything to demonstrate how I have changed and that I am capable of caring for another.  I can talk about how Arin and Tamsin trust me now, even Hildr to an extent, but you have to take a leap of faith and in my case, that leap is across a plunging and vast canyon.  For those that believe me, no proof is necessary but for people that hate me, no amount of proof is good enough.  I will always be that evil self serving back stabbing bitch to them.  I'm sorry."

Tabitha and Mist stopped for a moment trying to digest the fact that 'sorry' was part of her vocabulary. 

Kara knew they wanted more proof and as she was being helped into her Valkyrie robes finally offered, "Hildr has a log of heroes that will be allowed to enter the Hall and by whose authority.  There is an entry in there for Jason, under Bo's authority.  He is by no means equal to heroes there now, but he is mine.  Bo, the goddess Bo, had the ability grant my lives back recently, but I traded in my lives for him to be there.  It wasn't to MY benefit, as much as it is his."

And that was that.

Tabitha and Mist had a lot of thinking to do, but at the very least, they had just enough insight to help them move forward.

Bo observed that the chainmail that Tamsin needed was behind a roped off area in a tall glass display case.  Tamsin and Sigun were talking to one another just outside of it. 

The Valkyries finally ushered her forward and Tamsin hesitated.

Sigun and the Valkyries that were trying to get her dressed where looking at her expectantly. 

Bo then observed that Tamsin still didn't move with nary a word as if frozen in place, her foot inched to the roped off area but not over.

Bo walked over to Tamsin and kissed her cheek and told those surrounding, "A minute please ladies?"

Everyone quickly departed the room and there they were alone in a room full of armor and weapons.

Bo stroked Tamsin's back and put her arm around her knowing that Tamsin was getting cold feet for some odd reason.

Bo just stayed silent since she knew Tamsin enough to recognize that she'd share in her own time and in her own way.

Bo however commented to break the ice, "Wow.  Never knew armor could cause you to pause."

Tamsin looked down dejected and meekly mentioned, "It's not the armor, it's me."

Tamsin stammered looking Bo in the eyes feeling extremely uncomfortable, "I don't know if I can be that person or Fae. The Missing Valkyrie ...... she's a hero, legend, and leader to the entire sisterhood.  If I put that suit of armor on, there's no going back."

Bo hugged Tamsin, she loved Tamsin's vulnerable and human side.  She knew Tamsin revealed it to no one but her and that is what made her Valkyrie so special.  "There was no going back the moment you assisted Freya in killing Gordread."

Tamsin nuzzled into Bo more holding her tighter and tried her best to explain, "I... after Gordread threw me off of him, I was catapulted into the thick woods.  In my attempts to slow down, I grabbed into every branch on my way down but my head hit a tree trunk and I was knocked out.  When I regained consciousness which I guess was a day later, I couldn't move.  Anyway, I waited until I could limp back home.

Bo led Tamsin over to a bench and knew that there was a reason why Tamsin never told her this story before and it was going to take time to work this out.

They sat down and Bo held Tamsin's hand just listening.  She knew better than to speak up or interrupt.

Tamsin looked downcast and continued, "On my way back I came across the piece of Destiny that had broken off and since I was in such bad shape, I hid it in some fallen trees since I could barely carry myself.  Anyway, Arin was fully grown then and never gave up searching for me.  She found me a short time later passed out again when I made it to overgrown path.  She was furious at me that I left our home in the midst of a battle.  Although she was not at the battle with Gordread, she and some others were assigned to protect the Hall.  To Valkyries, as long at the Hall of Warriors stood with a Valkyrie standing guard, Valhalla remained."

Bo nodded putting her arm around her Valkyrie, "So?"

Tamsin still didn't make eye contact with Bo and took a deep breath, "So.  I told Arin that I was the person that assisted Freya in killing Gordread.  Needless to say she didn't believe me since I was..."

Tamsin darted her glance away huffing out a laugh, "even then I was a trouble maker.  Yes.  Hard to believe."

"I told her I'd prove it later with Destiny if she gave me a ride.  Arin didn't have the time since she was so busy with assisting Freya and even Odin in getting Valhalla somewhat back to normal.  But during that time just sitting around watching the young Valkyries play since I was still recovering, I heard about ALL the legends, tales, and what the that Missing Valkyrie was supposed to be and represented.  NOT only that, several kids still professed that they were the ones who battled against Gordread."

Bo just empathized and murmured, "That must have made you upset."

"Yea it did.  I wanted to prove them all wrong and I was, but almost every character trait that the Missing had, as professed by all, even the gods .....  I.... I" Tamsin hesitated.

Bo rubbed her back and knew where she was going, "It's ok Tamsin, you know how much I love you just the way you are.  I don't judge you.  I did it when we first met and it was a mistake.  Never again."

Tamsin finally locked into Bo's eyes, her face scrawled with insecurities, "Those depictions didn't apply to me.  I fought Gordread ... cus..  well ONE of the reasons was to contribute to saving Valhalla.. but for the most part, I did it because.... ‘cus.... ‘cus…."

Bo hugged her and held her tightly and thought about what self serving reason would Tamsin come up with at that time and took an educated guess and just interjected, "You where that bored staying at home huh?"

Tamsin giggled and pecked Bo on the cheek.  Bo had gotten it right and just nodded shyly.

Bo just talked about herself breaking the hug, "THAT is why I go out so shopping much.  I hate being all cooped up."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and jeered, "You know, you can stop shopping for a bit now that you probably have all the leather clothing selection there is out there."

Bo gave out a half hearted laugh.

Tamsin knew that laugh and it was as if she missed what Bo really meant and then she smirked and teased, "Oh THAT shopping.  But you have been a BAD succubus, you've been shopping my Valkyrie Emporium WAY too long."

Bo stroked Tamsin’s cheek frowning, "But I never get bored of your wares."

Tamsin loved that frown.  Bo's frown was so cute that she'd do anything to turn that frown upside down.

Bo circled back and held Tamsin's gaze and just reassured, "I don't know at times where I'm going even with all these premonitions of the future, but I know where I have been.  Tamsin, what you were in the past does not dictate your future.  You already know that but we both still have the chance to take the roads that we didn't travel and succeed.  Tamsin, I know what it's like to just get something dumped on you, but sometimes the only way out is sometimes through.  You didn't give up on me and stayed by my side, even going as far as to sacrifice your powers and life times.  I am flattered beyond belief that I am married to you and it's come to the point that I could never repay what was taken from you.  NOW you have a chance to be more than a Valkyrie bonded to a succubus or goddess.  YOU can shape Valhalla at your whim and all you need to do to put on the suit of armor, even if you don't feel like the Missing Valkyrie, act it and you'll be just fine because you WILL become it in time."

Tamsin thought about it and then asked, "The Missing Valkyrie is a legend not because of Gordread and her fighting skills, but because she is righteous and just.  She follows the Old Code, but knows how to interpret it. I on the other hand might lead all into a revolution which might spell the end of Valhalla."

Bo smirked but morosely mentioned, "Valhalla is already dying and the Missing Valkyrie, YOU, is the last hope."

Tamsin's gazed sunk to the floor dejected, "And now I have to fix it.  Tamsin, the fallen Valkyrie."

Bo just grabbed her to snap her out of it, "NO.  *WE* will fix it, TOHETHER ok?  WHO cares about anyone's titles?  I sure don't and NOR should you."

Tamsin combed her hand through her hair and confessed, "Kara made me give my word that I'd fix Valhalla too."

"Then what are we waiting for?  I see no conflict with what the Missing is and YOU.  You are both one and the same," Bo concluded.

Tamsin was still hesitant, she still had no idea how her tendency to be 'evil' at times fit in but Bo answered it.

"Tamsin," Bo said, "I told you that you are my angelic demon.  You did the worst of the worst under my dad, but that makes you unequivocally qualified to know what to avoid and what is right.  You did it for me.  Now do it for the sisterhood.  For Valhalla."

Tamsin just nodded thinking about it.

Bo thought it was a time to give her a swift kick in the ass and sternly demanded, "Are you the Valkyrie that resurrected me in the hospital with only words?"

Tamsin just grinned and mentioned, "Yes."

"Are you the same one that tamed my wandering heart?"

"Fuck yea," Tamsin replied a little cocky.

"Are you the same Valkyrie that beat me at my own sex games?"

"You better believe it!" Tamsin said all chippy.

"Did you steal me out right from under Lauren in a couple days?"

"It was ALL too easy," Tamsin stated putting her hand over her heart glancing at the ceiling.

"Who rules over my red Goddess state?"  Bo added knowing it was working.  Tamsin was getting her self confidence back.

"I DO.  I have her wrapped around my finger," Tamsin clicked.

"Who is the wisest Valkyrie and can fix all the problems your succubus goddess creates?"  Bo asked smiling.

"It's ME Bo."

"Who doesn't need her fucking powers to best the Goddess of the New Order, the most powerful goddess out there according to your Valkyrie Ancient Texts?"

"Oh Yea, Tamsin, the Missing Valkyrie," Tamsin now said confidently.

"Are you, the Missing Valkyrie, going to lead us all to victory.  The most powerful, wise, cunning and unstoppable Valkyrie of them all," Bo added knowing that her ego was back.

"You're god damn right I am!" Tamsin nearly yelled then stood up energized pulling Bo to her feet.

Tamsin passionately kissed Bo.  She felt like a god and nothing was going to stop her.  Bo was right.  She could be the Missing Valkyrie after all with Bo's help.

There they exchanged desperate kisses and finally Tamsin broke the kiss and shouted out an order to the door, "Sigun!  Get your ass in here, we can't be late for dinner with the gods."

 


	66. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

Sigun and her Valkyries flooded the room and took positions to help Tamsin change into her armor with her robes on top.

She stepped forward through the line confidently and there began the transformation.

Tamsin was helped out of her clothes to her underwear and a slip was put over her.

Tamsin then felt Bo's hunger spike knowing that she had a view of her ass with a thong, so she stated using the link, 'Booooo, don't be bad. I can order you to do bad lascivious things since this is MY house. My house my rules.'

Bo just mentioned back verbally for all to hear, "Would you like me to strip and pose for you, Missing Valkyrie while you get dressed?"

Bo observed Tamsin's aura go supernova but she was pretending to not pay attention, so Bo cat walked in front of her and purred, "Of course Tamsin. You don't have to say it over the link."

Tamsin's jaw dropped when Bo walked over to the long bench in front of her and did a strip tease: First peeling off her vest. She was about to disagree with Bo and correct her, but Bo was just too damn gorgeous. The Valkyries surrounding her paid no heed to Bo since they needed to get Tamsin dressed quickly but Sigun's voice popped into her head, 'My GODS Tamsin. Bo submits to YOUR will?'

Tamsin corrected Sigun though and thought back as the Valkyries put the chainmail over her, 'We serve each other unselfishly and for the record, I didn't order Bo to do this, she... she reads me ... well my desires, too freaking well.'

Bo kicked off her heeled black boots and peddled out of her tight leather pants giving Tamsin the best show ever. Reading Tamsin's aura, she wanted her but it had to wait. Odin and Freya were expecting them. How she loved to tease her Valkyrie.

Tamsin loved how Bo tastefully lay across the bench on her side with her head propped by her arm. Her other hand just stroked her own body smoothly. Bo's sultry gaze made her forget everything as she stammered over the link, 'You're evil Bo. You'd have sex 24 by 7 if you could.'

'Not true, but I know a Valkyrie what would if I present myself right.'

'Ohhhh succubus' Tamsin snarled and thought out, 'EVIL. You will be punished.'

'Promise? By the way, I learn to be EVIL all from YOU.'

"Uggggggg, Booooo," Tamsin warned verbally as Bo absent mindedly caressed her breasts.

Bo pouted and stopped using her wiles but held her pose.

Kara walked in, ignoring Bo's state of undress but noticed all the other Valkyries were doing their best not to stare or glance at Bo.

Kara just chuckled at the situation and presented herself to Bo first putting her right hand over heart then genuflecting before her.

Bo observed that Kara, now fully healed and made up, looked really stunning. Kara always seemed to be a little tomboyish but in her flowing robes and make up she looked great.

Tamsin was still being fitted into her more ornate Valkyrie robes, adjusting them to make them fall right, when she felt Bo's hunger peak slightly for Kara. Tamsin did have to admit, Kara was a looker but would have to punish Bo later for that.

"Arin is waiting in the adjoining room. Shall I go forward with Arin to not only present her to Freya, but also to announce that you and Tamsin will be coming shortly?"

Bo asked like nothing was out of place in her current state, "I need Arin protected. Do you have what you need to defend her?"

"Yes. I have my sword and dagger on my horse," Kara replied.

"What of your shield and armor?" Bo followed up.

"Unless you are the sentries for the gods, it is impolite, unless in times of war, to present yourself to the gods with any type of armor, but I have none on me at the moment," Kara offered.

Tamsin then interjected in an order, "You can still have a shield mounted on your back. Also you may want to upgrade your weapons. Take what you need from the armory Kara."

Kara got up and turned around nodding in respect and added humbly, "I can't do that. Those are yours and the sisterhood..."

"You are protecting my sister, Arin. I need you to NOT fail that task. OK?" Tamsin clicked with a smirk. She didn't want to bark an order.

Tamsin closed her eyes and communicated to Hrist, 'I need Arin protected at all costs. Please see to it that Kara has what she needs from my armory.'

Hrist replied quickly, 'It will be done.'

"OK, See Hrist and she will help you," Tamsin concluded.

Kara sharply genuflected in front of Tamsin then to Bo and left.

Bo was impressed how well Tamsin was leading now. She also found it funny that Tamsin's concentration kept breaking every time she looked at her. To test Tamsin she used her free hand to roll one of her nipples innocently.

Tamsin could not believe Bo's wiles were that powerful and wanted so badly to jump her but used the link and growled, 'Boooooooo what are you doing?'

'Oh nothing,' Bo replied with an angelic expression tweaking her other tip now.

'PLEASE stop. I need you to get dressed. We are about ready to go,' Tamsin replied formally.

Bo realized that Tamsin was borderline begging for her to stop, then found inadvertently Tamsin's Achilles heel. Tamsin was so addicted to her that she was a slave to her human wiles and sexual moves. She made a mental note to herself to use that against her later. She just loved to play with Tamsin.

Tamsin visited the armory alone and found nothing she really needed since she had the shield and sword of Achilles on her but a magical braided gold anklet/bracelet caught her eye.

Mia had everyone working and ran into Kendra just outside, pensively sitting with her legs crossed under her on the grass with Dyson who was laying down beside her. Kendra was stoking Dyson along his back.

Mia also realized that Kendra stowed all her gear away probably in the truck. She looked like a regular civilian now.

Dyson's rear leg kicked like he had some itch and Kendra turned to him with a smile and scratched him more in that area cooing in almost baby talk face to face with him.

"Awwwww Akin Lobo. You have an itcher scratcher. Pooooor baby. More?"

Dyson wined and scooted his back more into Kendra.

"Okkkkkkk," Kendra gave up and scratched him feverishly and Dyson's hind leg just kicked reflexively in delight.

Mia observed how close Kendra and Dyson were and chose to leave but Kendra called out for her.

"Mia, a word please?" Kendra asked not even turning to her.

Mia just smirked and sat down next to Kendra who just patted the ground next to her.

Mia was just about to spew out status when Kendra just held up a hand to tell her to stop.

Finally Kendra turned to Mia and just mentioned, "You're in charge now so I don't need your report. I am sure you have this under control. I need to take my leave, but before I do, two things."

"OK, what are they?" Mia asked curiously.

"While your state of that art technology is great, you may want to learn how to use regular weapons more proficiently in addition to not using your cell phone all the time," Kendra advised. "I'm not saying that you can't do it, but there will be times when you will have to use the most common items and have to rely on your gut instincts."

"OK…." Mia gave her a sideway glance trying to get a handle on Kendra's reasoning.

"You hesitate Mia and you do it a lot less when you're with me. You use me as a crutch in a way. Your gut instincts are solid, but you seek confirmation from technology and me. You need to stop seconding guessing yourself ok?" Kendra clarified.

Mia nodded and gave Kendra a broad grin. Kendra was right and just mentioned, "Sure Kendra. I'll do that. Thanks."

Mia was about to get up to leave when she also observed that Kendra was making some sort of internalized decision. This had to be related to the other item Kendra needed to talk about.

"And the other?" Mia asked.

Kendra just began, "I need supplies mailed to me as Dyson and I hike the trail. Can you assemble them and mail them to me if I gave them to you via my Sat Phone?"

"Sure." Mia knew there was something else and just waited.

"You can meet me with my supplies when my trail goes through towns. If you want and have time," Kendra offered with as much bravado as she could muster. She had another need which she wanted quenched, one of which was someone to talk to. Sure Dyson was a great listener, but there was only so much he could do in terms of a conversation. Kendra also didn't feel right talking to others on the trail.

Mia analyzed this and knew Kendra was trying not to sound needy and put her arm around her to let her know it was ok, "Sure Kendra."

Kendra just chuckled putting her hand around Mia's waist as well, "Thanks. I might need trail and backpacking advice and who knows what else."

Mia just laughed at this light hearted moment when she realized that Kendra's hand had slid under her vest and shirt. Her thumb was stroking her rib cage under her bra. 'HOLY SHIT,' Mia thought. Could it be that Kendra had another need she didn't expressly communicate?

Mia tested this and easily slid her hand under Kendra's loose shirt and it rested on her tummy threatening to dip into her waist band and calmly asked to not tip off Dyson, "Who knows what else huh?"

"Yup," Kendra glanced over to Dyson and pet him with one hand while the other caressed Mia’s rib cage gently.

Mia's hand slid into Kendra's cargo pants and underwear with her fingers frolicking in her field but not touching her slit. "Iiiii think it's a possibility."

"Good," Kendra concluded pulling her hand out of Mia vest and shirt then leaning back, planting it behind her for support.

Mia frowned that the foreplay was over but to her surprise, Kendra leaned back a little farther allowing for more room to play.

Kendra looked onto Mia's lustful stare and knew Mia was so close to taking her and jeered her on.  She knew Mia would obey her every whim. She loved to control Dyson and now she wanted to control Mia.

*** Mia used all her will power to pull her hand out but at the last possible moment plunged her hand into Kendra's pants cupping her sex.

Mia whispered into Kendra's ear who was in total shock, "You tip off Dyson, I'll penetrate you leaving NOTHING for Dyson."

Kendra didn't know what to do but complied. NO ONE dominated her but she was learning to let go.

Mia with a single finger began to work her folds apart and in no time Kendra's juices made that work easy.

After a couple minutes of torturous silence working Kendra, Mia finally asked, "Kendra, we are in a relationship of some kind whether you like it or not, now please, as your friend, bluntly tell me what you need from me?"

"Fr... fr FRIEND?" Kendra questioned trying not to scream and was about to do an escape move but Mia knew her already.

Mia curled her fingers ever so slightly into her folds and just mumbled, "DON'T Kendra. I call this trenching. And trust me, as the MMA champ, I will own you and pop that cherry of yours in the blink of an eye."

Kendra bit her lip and just grunted.

"If I STOP, promise to talk it out with me?" Mia asked.

"Yeeeeeeeees Mia," Kendra broke down and nearly begged. She didn't know how much she could take of that.

Mia abruptly halted her now soaking fingers to allow Kendra to think.

Dyson's head perked up and sniffed the air and gazed curiously at Kendra.

Kendra knew she was busted. Dyson could smell sex and specially hers.

Finally Kendra, out of breath patted Dyson and said to him, "I need some time with Mia, Dyson. Can I have that?"

Dyson glanced at Mia then back to Kendra and then walked away.

Kendra and Mia both knew that Dyson was going to watch them hidden from afar but they didn't care.

"Sooooooooooo," Mia purred making her stroke long across her slit then wagging it back and forth on her nub.

"Fuuuuuuuck! Mia please stop," Kendra begged for the first time to her.

*** This took Mia off guard and knew Kendra was dead serious and stopped.

Mia repeated her question, "What do you really need of me Kendra?"

Kendra finally stammered out, "It would be…. Be selfish of me to ask you to come with me. But I need someone to talk to and…. and hold me every now and then. I am…. Just getting comfortable with you. Don't push me too hard Mia. I may … may bite. I don't want to hurt someone I love as well."

Mia was flattered. Kendra wanted her too BUT it wasn't for the sex. She was trying to be a genuine friend.

'SHIT,' Mia thought knowing she went way too far and slowly withdrew her hand from Kendra pants. How could she? Kendra was down in the dumps and here she was taking advantage to her in her vulnerable state.

The awkwardness could be felt in the air and Kendra cleared her throat got up then helped Mia up as well.

Kendra called out for Dyson and he showed up moments later as Kendra and Mia waited at the SUV.

"Come on D-man. Let's pack and hit the trail ok? In you go," Kendra open the back door to which Dyson excitedly hopped in back.

Kendra glanced and smiled brightly at Mia and murmured, "Thanks Mia for taking over for me. I owe you one."

Mia smiled and hugged Kendra, "See ya. Call or text me if you need anything."

Kendra smiled and hugged her back then opened the car door to get in. She was about to swing her legs in when she had to ask, "Mia?"

Mia looked at her expectantly and just replied, "Yes Captain?"

Kendra let the title slide but asked, "You mentioned to Kenzi and I that I helped you in your darkest of moments. I don't even know what I did to help you."

Mia smirked with her cheeks turning red embarrassed, "When I unsealed my adoption records and found the evidence that my dad just gave me up for no good reason, I fell into a deep depression but hid it from those at my work. It got so bad that I was abusing sleeping pills since the pain in my heart was that bad. It was the safest thing for me to do to not think about it."

Kendra just nodded and put her hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Mia then continued, "I was already tracking your career as a rookie cop. You had just been moved to the sniper division under Eric when I reviewed your video and comments on the mass cult suicide you witnessed."

Kendra remembered that one. She was less than 3 weeks into her new job when she was one of the backup sharp shooters responding to an isolationist cult that was began to obtain restricted medications and drugs through the underground. They were also in financial straits and were just days from being evicted from their land. She was a first responder but was too late by a couple hours. They, all 84 cult members, had all ingested a cocktail of drugs that gave them a huge euphoric high and then they took another which put them into sleeping death. It was a bad day to say the least.

"I was in really bad shape Kendra. I wanted to give up and quit my job then just wallow in myself loathing at home since I could squeeze by with just paychecks from the service."

Kendra empathized with Mia. She wasn't suicidal, but her depth of depression was something she felt too from time to time. She got out of her car and hugged Mia affectionately.

Mia held her in tightly, "I was reviewing your abridged video report, since not all of it makes it into your official written report." Mia laughed quietly then continued, "You were horrified by what you saw and went off in the middle of the video livid at their actions. It was the part I skipped to coincidentally. It was as if you were talking directly to me. You told me to 'Put down the fucking pills! Life is hard and fraught with challenges, but it is rewarding to those who persevere. You have to PLAY the game of life with all you have and more. Standing on the side lines, giving up, not trying just means that you were stupid enough to let someone else dictate your life for you. Fucking LIVE your life since it is YOURS to take, lead and conquer!'"

'Holy shit. Mia was accessing all my videos that no one else cared about. Also she had to have pulled some strings to get access to her video and audio feeds', Kendra mused. Not that it mattered now, but now Kendra knew why Mia fell in love with her. Mia, even though spurned due to IA and Kendra, looked up to her. This was a really messed up relationship.

"Thank you Kendra. I was a Sergeant at that time and your talk gave me the drive needed to do what it took to become and preserve as a Captain," Mia leaned back to read Kendra's eyes. Kendra was flattered but saw hints of regret. Kendra was the last person that would forgive herself and settle for less, that is what made her excel at her job. Mia hoped that time away would heal their wounds.

Kendra was in the deserted parking lot since the team was still securing the interior perimeter. She was not only flattered, but still worked up from earlier but for some odd reason, things just felt right as she gently kissed Mia on the neck. She did it again moving up slightly, then again and again.

Mia was beside herself. Kendra was LOVING HER BACK. It wasn't forced or contrived this time.

Mia out of breath arched her head back on the edge of unbridled lust meekly put forth, "Keeeeeendra! Do you want to talk… about this? I…. I… have…. A job … god.. my god… job to do."

Kendra didn't say a word opening the back door of her truck ushering Dyson to the back truck area.

Mia entered the back with Kendra still trying haplessly to resist but her body was saying something else entirely.

*** "Can… we… GOD! THIS is so wrong," Mia weakly put forth and her JAW just dropped as Kendra pulled her shirt over her head follow by her bra.

Kendra just led her hands to the buckle on her pants and Mia could not help to shimmy her cargo pants and underwear off. Kendra then in a sultry voice proposed propping a leg up to display her sex, "No Mia, THIS is so right."

Mia gave up and finally dove in. Her tongue attacked Kendra lapping her sex voraciously.

Kendra held her head to her, encouraging her to take more.

Just in case, Kendra peered over to Dyson who was curled up in a ball relaxed. He approved and did not interfere. That was good. She could still tell he was eyeing her in a voyeuristic manner.

Mia had so much pent up desire for Kendra she just went all out stopping just short of penetrating her.

Kendra was in heaven. She had no idea Mia was that good and within a couple minutes was at release.

Kendra began to rip off Mia's hardware feverishly. She wanted Mia naked and she wanted her NOW.

She was so close and Mia was doing this on purpose.

Kendra mewed out lost in her desire, "God Mia! God! Let me come!"

"No! I want to see you HERE in this state lusting after me," Mia commanded putting Kendra on her back sucking and caressing her breast.

"Please!" Kendra begged. She knew Mia was teasing her and right now her peak was building up to a monumental release.

Kendra had no idea what she was saying trapped I lust. Mia was pulling her tips and her other hand circled and was tapping her nub furiously.

Mia finally gave in when Kendra yelled, "God Mia! You're so god damn HOT! TAKE ME! Take down the fucking high and might Kendra!"

Mia was just about to execute but backed off to ask, "Promise to forgive yourself for wronging me because I already have?"

Kendra would say and agree to anything at this point and just said, "DONE!"

"I can't penetrate you, but you can. Be a good girl and work yourself while I work the rest of your body?" Mia offered.

Kendra nodded in total agreement knowing full well that she would not have done so normally, "Yeeeeeeeees!"

That was all it took.

Kendra was rabid with lust and her fingers were not their own. She opened her temple door wide and 2 of her own digits stormed it.

Mia just jeered, "You're such a good girl when it comes to sex Kendra, but you're really a wild thing aren't you?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Kendra agreed shocked her own fingers hit the right spot and hungered for more.

Mia took in one of her tips and used a little teeth then added, "You made me admit I was wet for you all day. Now it's my turn."

"Who's in command here now?" Mia fisted her hair.

Kendra yelped in pain but answered, "You are!..."

Mia pulled back a little harder and corrected, "Ma'am!"

Kendra was seconds of release. Her own fingers were working her box way too well and just replied giving in, "Yes ma'am!" She knew the words coming out of her mouth were not under her control. She yielded to no one and only Dyson got that, but Mia was way too good at working her.

Mia smirked maniacally, and finally ordered, "NO COMING Kendra!"

"Yeeeeeeeeees ma'aaaaaaaaaaam" Kendra shook her head as if under torture.

Mia knew she could at this moment ask for almost anything and the mighty Kendra would agree.

Kendra slowed her pace down almost to a stop and Mia let her hair go.

Mia just kissed her tummy working her way up to Kendra's breasts and along the way mentioned, "I knew you former call sign since I had access to your comm logs. Eric used it a couple times. It's 'cerberus". Is that correct?"

"Ma'am, Yes ma'aaaaaaaaaaam!" Kendra stated mind wiped.

"I asked Dyson about it and the symbolism was great. You have 3 ways to take out your opponent but only 1 heart. Ingenious. So to kill Cerberus, you need to stab it through the heart. But you can also make Cerberus LIVE and be attached to someone if you pierce it with Cupid's arrow of love which Dyson did. Kendra, increase your pace slave. I want you near crest."

Kendra nodded and did so. She was obeying every single command which was extremely atypical of her but for Mia, she would allow it.

"Buuuut that also means I can make you my slave too because your body is screaming to be satisfied, now more than ever since Dyson can't put out right now," Mia smirked.

Kendra just grunted at her peak, "Ugggggggggggggggggggggggg. Yes Ma'am."

"Kendra? I'll meet you and drop off your back packing supplies along your route on the condition that you drop your clothes for me and hold me that night. No sex unless you want to. I love that tight little Asian body of yours," Mia requested.

"Oh god, Yeeeeeeeeees!" Kendra shook her head using all her strength to back down but her fingers were under Mia's control relentlessly stroking her spot.

Mia smirked and knew it was time. Kendra couldn't hold out any further and offered, "Look into Dyson's eyes and come. Scream and show him how much you miss him. I'll make sure you get there and stay there. DO IT."

Kendra didn't know what happened and nearly blacked out.

She barely remembered sitting up looking into Dyson's deep alluring eyes in the back with Mia behind her nipping her neck, caressing her breasts and at times, circling her nub.

Kendra screamed and yelled spitting out expletives and whatever else came to mind. Her mind just broke and final letting fully go of all the vice like control she had on her life.

Mia kept her at peak making sure Kendra came for Dyson, NOT for her but she made sure Kendra stayed there and reach new highs that she would not ever had before.

Kendra collapsed into Mia and Mia just kept working her. At this point, she had such a rush that Mia was allowed to do ANYTHING to her, including penetrating her.

Dyson just lifted his head observing alertly Kendra, in her most personal and intimate of moments.

Finally after fogging up the windows in the SUV and being covered in sweat, Kendra just collapsed in sheer exhaustion.

Kendra didn't know Mia was that good. She did not play on Mia's or Bo's playground, but she was now ok playing with Mia. Not even Bo got that. Mia was great. Mia made her crest for Dyson and not her, in essence keeping her heart ultimately for her life mate.

Kendra was a cloud 9 catching her breath, ever aware that Dyson was still closely observing her and Mia rolling in the hay.

Even out of breath Kendra quickly surprised Mia with her ground moves and flipped her over and trapped her arms.

Mia wasn't expecting it but knew she could probably get out of it if she really wanted to.

Kendra just dominated Mia. No one ever EVER had domain over her maybe EXECPT Dyson. Her control complex switched back on.

"Mia!" Kendra admonished with Mia in the hold, "That was…. was… was…"

Mia didn't resist and raised a brow knowing full well that Kendra was trying to concoct a negative consequence but could not.

Kendra loosed up with a smirk letting go of her control again and admitted pulling her up to face her, "It was…. Well GREAT. I've NEVER come that hard ever in my life. Thanks for keeping my heart for Dyson and for not fucking my brains out."

Mia glowed at the compliment and then found that Kendra began to remove her vest carefully follow by the rest of her clothes. It was a slow process and it just felt right.

Kendra admitted while stripping Mia, "You treat me like I'm a supermodel. This coming from the woman on the cover of MMA Fit almost totally naked. God you make me…"

Mia just stroked her cheek to help the words come out.

"All hot and sweaty over you. God you flatter me to no end," Kendra completed.

Mia was now nude in front of Kendra and Kendra for once did not hesitate taking her. Kendra learned her too but Kendra could go all the way with her and Mia liked that.

Kendra licked her nipples and used her other hand to open her temple doors and stroke it for several minutes. She rang her bell with her fingers then carefully advanced into Mia. She knew exact the spot to tickle inside Mia.

"I LOVE you Mia," Kendra admitted knowing full well how to make Mia release even against her will.

Mia was already on the edge from earlier and came brutally yelling, "I love you toooooooooooooo!"

*** What type of love was it? They had no idea but being in an unlabeled relationship allowed them the ability to speak their minds.

Finally Drake's voice could be heard on Mia's road lost in the pile of clothes, "We have a detachment of people here from the FBI, Fringe division that managed to get past our 2 block perimeter with their credentials."

Mia rifled through her clothes to get to her radio with Kendra trying to quickly get dressed.

Kendra knew this was Mia's show now, so she didn't say anything.

Mia asserted, "Send them back. Our authority trumps theirs."

"I know, but they want to speak to you since they believe that our findings correspond to a case they worked on in the past," Drake reported.

"What are their names?" Mia inquired knowing full well that if this was Olivia Dunham, then they were sending their very best.

"Olivia Dunham, FBI agent with FBI consultants, Peter and Walter Bishop," Alex reported.

Mia kissed the now fully dressed Kendra on the lips and Dyson was now standing at attention listening to the radio.

Mia transmitted back, "OK, hold them in the lobby. I'll be there in 5."

"Yes Ma'am" Alex replied.

Kendra just teased, "You'd better go Captain. NOW I think I know why you convinced me to get a 2 person back packing tent. It wasn't for space for my equipment was it?"

Mia blushed and admitted pulling on her thong, "Guilty as charged."

Bo and Tamsin were ushered into the mahogany walled formal dining room. Freya and Odin had just finished talking to Arin and Kara.

Arin did Freya's salute and Kara did Bo's. They both genuflected and turned to leave.

'Hey Arin, nod if all went well,' Tamsin thought out.

Arin smiled broadly then nodded in passing.

Kara thought to Tamsin and Bo, 'Looks like Odin and Freya are in a good mood today. Oh they prepared a great Norse feast for you both. Freya was thoughtful Bo, she had some earthly items which you can eat, Bo.'

'Great,' Bo smirked and thought back.

Odin was the first to stand up and speak, 'Oh course we have earthly food here. Whatever my daughter likes."

It was then Bo knew full well that Odin 'tapped' into the link essentially ease dropping.

Kara turned red faced that she took for granted that the gods could ease drop on conversations they chose.

Bo just took it in stride and sat down.

Tamsin hesitated and saluted Odin with Bo's new salute. She knew better than to use the link further taking a seat next to Bo, across from Odin and Freya.

The doors to the dining area closed right after Arin and Kara left.

It was then Valkyries immediately came over to take the sliver plated covers off all the courses.

"Thanks for having us," Bo smiled warmly. She needed to be diplomatic in order to get what she needed.

Tamsin however scrunched her face at Odin and said, "Hey, what's up DAD?"

Bo was quick to grab Tamsin's knee to stop the sarcastic remarks.

They started to eat and Bo just made small talk, "So how goes it in Valhalla and it Kingdoms?"

"In disarray Bo," Freya spoke up. "Our traditions are under fire. Traditions keep us grounded and Valkyries with me are confused as to how much or how little to follow the old code. Also they are beginning to question how our traditions into it exactly."

Tamsin bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying something sarcastic. For her sanity, she just loaded up her plate with food instead.

Bo just coolly replied, "It good to have a healthy discussion on it. Traditions that have lost their meaning are useless."

Odin just cut in onerously stated, "NOT if it interferes with them collecting souls of heroes, especially for the Hall. The stability of Valhalla and maybe its 9 sister kingdoms will collapse without their souls, mine and Freya's combined."

"Kara, has a theory on fixing this," Tamsin stated taking a sip of her soup.

Bo took a bite of bread, "It has nothing to do with collecting more souls but rather a better more efficient use to Valhalla's resources."

Freya chuckled incredulously, "KARA? She's sell us all to the underworld to save her skin."

Tamsin uttered, "No. She follows the old code and Bo's banner. I'd hear her out because Valhalla is getting more and more tremors and earth quakes even with more souls."

Odin thought about it but then said to Bo, "Do you TRUST Kara if you were in my position?"

Bo answered with a friendly smile, "If what you are doing now does not work, doing more of the same would be crazy. I'd at least hear her out."

Odin and Freya looked at each other and Odin spoke in a decree, "Freya and I will grant Kara an audience but no more."

"Thanks… dad," Bo stammered out. She was not used to calling Odin 'dad'.

Freya then interjected changing topics, "Come now, let's eat and not talk about such serious issues. We have, after all a meeting to discuss all of this afterwards. So Tamsin, how is it being bonded to a succubus?"

Freya scooted some food on her plate.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and replied with a wide grin, "Tiring. VERY tiring."

Odin put some items on his plate while saying nonchalantly, "Yes, protecting Bo is a full time job after all."

Bo snickered and Tamsin held in her laugh. She knew what Tamsin really meant and judging by Freya's grin, she did too.

Odin recovered and seriously amended, "And of course she does require chi. Do you not feed from others?"

Bo just tersely stated, "Yes, but I prefer to feed from Tamsin."

"Ahhh the monogamous relationship," Odin sat back in his chair. "A human trait. So be it, but make sure you don't starve."

Bo smirked, "I won't."

Freya closed her eyes for a brief moment and then relayed, "Tamsin, you have a horde of Valkyrie children that wish to see you. The guards are keeping them out at the moment."

"Ugggggggg Kids!" Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"What?" Freya jested, "You are the missing Valkyrie, you're a living legend."

Odin scoffed, "Oh yes. You are more famous than Lady CaCa to them."

Tamsin scowled but Bo nudged her, "Awww come on, you know you like it."

Tamsin quipped, "Yea whatever Succubus, 'cus you can't read my poker face."

Bo laughed and jeered, "Awww I see that egotistic gloating expression coming on."

Tamsin just held her ground and smirked thinking on her feet, "Pa Pa Pa Poker Face. Pa Pa Poker Face."

Freya joined in the fun and playfully added addressing Tamsin, "Odin is too stuck up to ask, but when Arin is fully grown, PLEASE, BOTH OF YOU, go to the Hall to pay your 'respects' to Sir Wallace. He is bugging Odin to no end."

Odin just added without feeling, "He tries my patience and I thought Tamsin was good at it."

"Daaaamn," Bo teased, "You look like you got completion Tammy."

Tamsin did an eye roll and mentioned, "Whatever" but then coyly added, "Weeelllllll …. Arin and I COULD use some spare cash though."

Everyone erupted in laughter except Odin who just mentioned seriously taking a bite of food, "I am laughing on the inside. I'd pay real money to get Sir Wallace to shut up."

This comment actually shocked Bo and Tamsin. Odin did have a small sense of humor after all.

The dinner moved onto more mundane topics about Valkyrie logistics but Tamsin just sat there eating away when she notice Bo hand start to work up her leg.

Tamsin growled and knew not the use the link and whispered, "Bo. NOT here."

Bo pouted whispering back coolly, "I'm a succubus and I think everyone knows that."

"NOT HERE Bo," Tamsin sang softly and smirked at Freya with a poker face.

Bo's hand just kept traveling up her leg with a little charm to boot.

Tamsin put her arm around Bo and pecked her on the cheek, "ONE week, no sex or chi sucking from me …. AND counting up, in 5, 4, 3, 2…."

Bo pouted and pulled her hand back as Odin and Freya were making conversation with each other.

Freya looked over to Tamsin and used the link and thought to her, 'Do you feed her enough?'

'YES! AND I give her all out orgies too. But for some odd reason she likes to toy with me all the time ….,' Tamsin thought back all frustrated but realized she was talking to Freya, a goddess and her tone was not really correct and stammered, "Sorry Freya."

Freya knew that Tamsin was never one to apologize and just smirked thinking back, 'Thank you for telling me your mind honestly. Bo must love you to be that comfortable to try that on you.'

Bo pecked Tamsin on her cheek to and then whispered into her ear, "Awwwwww. OK PLEASE Tammy, don't do that."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and clarified, "Be a good succubus and we can go back to the chamber of the Missing and 'knock stuff over.'"

"DEAL," Boy shined brightly thinking about how she was going to eff her brains out there.

It was then a clap of thunder and lightning permeated the room.

Bo looked around and a bolt hit the ground several times on the far side of the room without tables or chairs.

"Thor," Tamsin noted aloud and immediately thought to Kara, 'SHIT Thor is here. Get Arin out of Valhalla NOW.'

Kara was quick to reply, 'NOT good. OK, on it.'

Bo observed a huge muscular man with long hair and plate armor over his torso appearing in a flash with an elk like animal draped over his shoulders. This elk was over four times his size but it looked like an easy task for him. He had a large hammer mounted to his belt.

Tamsin noted talking out the side of her mouth to Bo, "Ohhhhhhhhh shizzle. He's on time for once…. More or less. Get ready for the show succubus."

Bo and Tamsin got up followed up Odin and Freya.

He dropped the elk to the side and outstretched his arms to highlight it, "FATHER! I have brought you tidings as well as a gift from the land of the Frost Giants."

Thor genuflected quickly and gestured to the Valkyrie servants ordering, "Prepare him for the feast tomorrow."

Bo was somewhat sickened that the Valkyries who were serving them flocked to him like a superstar. A couple tried to get his attention.

Two of the Valkyries took the elk like being away while the other 2 Valkyries quickly ran over hanging off Thor all googily eyed almost melting into him stoking him like he was their boyfriend.

Thor proudly put his arms around the both of them and they walked side by side to the table as he mentioned, "Now now ladies. More of my lightning show later, but now a man has to feast before I can feast on your fruitful and ripe land in an hour."

Tamsin used the link to Bo, 'Ewwwwww! Total YUCK! OMG PDA WTF. I GTG!'

Bo thought back to her, 'Yea ASAP. So this is Thor. I am not impressed. I don't think his ego can fit in Valhalla or its other realms.'

Tamsin almost snickered, Bo's assessment was dead on.

Odin cleared his throat to get Thor's attention, "Son. We have business. Please join us and eat."

Thor kissed each of the Valkyries fawning over him and finally released them in no rush to get seated.

They didn't let go however and the one on his left side asked, "Thor, promise to show me your hammer later?"

The other offered and sang out, "I'll show you how well I can handle it."

Freya admonished, "OUT!"

Since the Valkyries were both in Freya's order, they scampered away expediently.

Odin just went forward with introductions gesturing to the succubus, "Thor, may I present Bo Dennis, my daughter. And I think you know Tamsin, Bo's….

Thor just interjected sizing Bo up approaching Tamsin, "Bonded partner and mediocre fallen Valkyrie now human. Yes I have heard."

Tamsin didn't like being insulted and just added sarcastically, "Thor, I REALLY missed you. Nice to see YOU again. Wow, did your war hammer get bigger?"

Thor chuckled at the compliment, "You noticed that I added several coats of Izantium and put on a longer handle to make it even more devastating. Very observant."

Tamsin loved it when people fell for her trap and just replied, "Do you think you're just trying to compensate for something else? Like say possessing a SHORT STAFF?"

Thor gave her the evil eye but Bo got in between them smiling diplomatically and told Thor, "Nice to finally meet you. Sit with us?"

Thor, who was easily 3 times Bo's size, didn't budge, Bo observed, and his aura was that of despise and jealously. Bo didn't know why exactly but had a feeling he was about to tell her. She resisted turning blue or red so as not to escalate the situation.

"Well, we finally meet, Bo Dennis," Thor noted. "The supposed Goddess or Demi-Goddess to rule Valhalla and its 9 Kingdoms."

Bo played it off like it wasn't a big deal and calmly mentioned, "So they say."

Thor laughed loudly, "Keep dreaming."

Thor turned to address his dad, "Father and Freya. We all know pure gods are supposed to RULE, not a couple of half breed misfits."

Odin growled, "Thor. It is not your place to dictate the future."

"But you and Freya both can elect me to succeed you. It IS my rightful place as your son and FULL god," Thor demanded.

Odin brought his hand up to stop Thor and added, "Even if we can, you can't stop FATE. Do you forget? I may be blind in one eye, but I see the future perfectly."

Thor just kept going, "Valhalla needs more than a common street harlot and a human to rule. It won't last."

Bo just got into his space. She could take some jabs, but Thor was going way too far.

'Booooo No,' Tamsin warned over the link.

"THOR! I don't care WHO you are, but you back off. You're way out of line," Bo growled ever so slightly.

Thor just smirked, "OR you'll WHAT? Go down on me like a street walker? HAH! Fight me? I doubt you have enough to even last 1 second against me in the battle field. I'll make sure to rape your Valkyrie in front of your deposed body. "

Freya ordered, "STOP this now Thor. Stop this all of you!"

Bo just smirked with blue eyes, "Ready to go down on some humble pie asshole?"

"How dare you disobey your gods," Odin's voice boomed.

'FUCK NO! NO Bo! STOP! SHIT SHIT SHIT!' Tamsin warned. Bo in her blue state or even her normal red state was still no match for Thor. Even with her, in the mix. She was scared for Bo as she gripped her sword handle slowly.

Thor added in seriousness, "I can't wait to bend you and your Valkyrie over this dinner table and tear you a new one."

Thor then spat on the ground and took another step into Bo's personal space pushing Tamsin back a little.

Tamsin knew Kara warned her about this. A fight was inevitable. Thor was going to hit Bo hard with no pulled punches.

Bo's eye's flickered to red and finally in her lower alter ego voice stated, "Let's dance asshole!"

Tamsin knew the odds of either of them surviving a minute were grave and needed to somehow hit hard and first. Not that it would make a difference since Bo in her red state and her in a thralled state were nowhere near Thor's strength.

Tamsin fought the thrall and an idea came to Tamsin as she quickly announced, "Thor, you know you are dealing with the goddess of the new order. Supreme, and the one true goddess to the throne in Valhalla, and the 9 realms."


	67. Unyielding Fate

A/N: Heavy angst warning in this chapter.

* * *

Bo was already glowing red, but all of a sudden she felt a rush of energy and before she knew it, her alter ego took over. She didn't know if this was a good thing since she had very limited control over it. She could only try to influence it.

Thor just chuckled, and ignored Odin and Freya who were telling him to stand down. "The only title you have is a street harlot," Thor growled gripping his hammer.

Tamsin stealthily pulled the shield over her head and rested it on the ground in front of her. A fight was about to go down and she knew unless Odin or Freya joined in, they were in trouble.

Bo in her lower octave voice then jeered, "I hope you like being on your back brother."

Thor's face registered hate and slammed his hammer forward but to his surprise Bo side stepped it in near blinding speed.

Tamsin, who was off to the side immediately swung her heavy shield into Thor's face, but he deflected it with his free arm at the very last moment. Thor however was hit hard and with the shield's magical properties, he stumbled back a few steps. Tamsin drew her sword swiftly.

Bo laughed manically and threw a tendril of lightening towards Thor who was already slightly off balance but he just laughed wickedly as well, "I'm the GOD of thunder! Your attacks only strengthen my resolve to kill you."

Bo blocked a bolt that came from the ceiling as did Tamsin who knelt down and covered herself with her shield.

Tamsin knew this had to be the Shield of Achilles since she felt only a small impact of the bolt and did not feel any of the electric discharge.

Bo gloated all smug and said, "THAT was just a distraction."

Tamsin felt compelled to attack even though she wanted get into Thor's path to defend Bo. She then quickly surmised that it was coming from Bo via the bond. Tamsin didn't know that the bond could be used to influence her directly but then heard a heart beat later over the link, 'You gave me your fealty. TRUST me as you would Bo. … Please.'

Bo sliced in with a flying side kick drawing her dagger destiny and Tamsin leapt into battle almost on top of Thor with her shield forward and her sword ready for action.

Thor backed up defecting Bo's kick and dragger slice. He also knelt down quickly and threw Tamsin over his head.

Bo slammed the butt of her dagger aiming for Thor's head since he did duck, but to her surprise, he strafed to the right. She sliced left to which Thor blocked with his hammer.

Thor swept Bo but Bo was already one step ahead, effortlessly levitating and performing a spinning back kick.

Thor jabbed forward with his hammer towards Bo's chest to repel her and they both came into contact with each other at the same time.

Thor flew into the air slamming into a wall and Bo, who was hit as well, flew high into the opposite wall much farther away.

Bo stopped the full impact of the force by virtue of her levitation abilities but now Tamsin was engaging Thor one on one.

Odin closed her eyes and immediately Valkyries in his order flooded into the room. Several children pushed their way in due to all the confusion.

Bo, the goddess, was getting weak and was also shaken. A simple jab from Thor almost took her out. Now more than ever Tamsin needed her but she needed Chi first.

Bo took in the chi from the surrounding Valkyrie unit but also advanced into the fight. Tamsin needed help.

Tamsin slammed into Thor, blocking, parrying, slicing and thrusting at madding speeds. No one touched her bonded partner like that. Tamsin may be under a thrall, but that in no way meant she still didn't fight against it and give it her all.

Thor hammer slammed into Tamsin's shield which she brought up at the last moment. Thor's hammer bounced off making a huge metallic clang.

Tamsin was impressed that it did deflect some of its energy but not all. Her jaw and every bone in her body rattled and that was NOT good. Even if her chainmail deflected a glancing blow, a direct hit from his hammer would probably kill her. All of a sudden the bond made her lean back and it was a good thing too. Thor's hammer passed within millimeters of her face.

'TRUST ME TAMSIN. Stop resisting. Neither of us ALONE are a match for Thor! We need to be unified and move as ONE. Do you understand?'

Tamsin heard it but kept blocking Thor's attacks which were getting faster and faster. It was almost a blur.

'Yes my goddess' was Tamsin's terse answer. Bo, albeit goddess Bo, could see the situation from farther away, so it only made sense that she'd 'take control' of Tamsin only when absolutely needed.

Bo charged running in with Destiny and her other hand threw a sharp knife which she picked up from the table. The speed at which the knife flipped through the air was akin to an arrow shot from a bow. It nicked Thor's face since he moved a millisecond before impact. It was just enough though to break his rhythm and give Tamsin a little more time.

Tamsin blocked Thor's hammer with her shield again and slammed into him at close quarters. It was a last ditch effort since Thor's hammer didn't do very well at close distances, nor did her sword. She head butted him and was about to punch him with the pommel of her sword when instead she found herself doing a sweep, taking out one of his front legs and slamming him into the ground.

She tossed her sword to Bo right as she trapped his right arm with the hammer ready to break and/or dislocate it.

Bo quickly straddled him and put the sword against his neck with her dagger ready to pierce his ribs into his heart with the gap in his armor.

Tamsin realized she preformed a Judo move and even though she knew how to do it, it wasn't part of her normal fighting regiment and HOW did she know to toss her sword to Bo?

The bond.

For some reason, when Tamsin stopped resisting the goddess Bo, her actions were more fluid and responded to Bo better. Bo must have done this to end the battle peacefully. Tamsin just wanted to kill him.

Bo then decreed, "STOP FIGHTING ME and my spouse! I can kill you now or I can thrall the frack out of you!"

Odin yelled, "THOR! Stop! I will not have my progeny bickering and acting like CHILDREN!"

Odin then turned to one of his Valkyries and ordered, "Separate them and clean this place up! This is a place to EAT and feast, not a fighting arena."

Thor still had plenty of strength and held his ground, "FATHER. I will NOT kneel to this Bo and her harpy!"

The surrounding Valkyries froze. They were never ordered to break up a fight with gods involved. Several also hesitated since no one dared to touch Tamsin, one of their own: The Missing Valkyrie. She was always in the right.

Freya spoke up, "He didn't ask you to. But he is asking you to be civil at the very least."

Thor looked away upset, "Your kingdoms need the rule only I, your son, can provide, to carry on your legacy. Rule as the gods we are. Bo has no right to rule when she has about as much power as Fae that serve us."

Bo was around to reply pulling more chi from the surrounding Valkyrie unit but was cut off.

"And THAT is the problem. As gods do you think we rule these kingdoms any better? Wars still break out and even now under the reign of 2 gods, Valhalla and its kingdoms are STILL falling apart. Doing MORE of the same is the definition of insanity," Odin said calmly.

Bo then added in her lower octave voice, "ALL of you think that Valhalla and its kingdoms are a piece of rock to hold onto and cherish. You hold onto it with a death grip, but what your fail to realize is that Valhalla and its kingdoms are made up of PEOPLE and Fae so what you really are holding onto is a ball of sand. Therefore the HARDER you squeeze, the MORE these kingdoms will just slip through your fingers."

Odin and Freya both glanced at each other at Bo's statement which demonstrated an uncommon wisdom.

Thor just grunted, "I know I rule well. My conquests to keep the peace, has kept our kingdoms together and all of you know this."

Tamsin smirked, "Through FEAR. It will only get you so far. Once you show weakness, you'll be out. It's better to have people willingly give you their loyalty so they will be by your side no matter the end."

In a flash, Thor bucked Bo off of him and freed his arm of Tamsin and sprung up still upset. Bo tossed Tamsin her sword back.

There was a tense silence where everyone could hear the rusting of the leaves outside.

Out of the corner of the room, Kara walked in powerfully but with a cat walk gait and just admonished, "Thor, Thor, Thor. Tisk Tisk. Causing drama again? And here I thought I was the drama queen."

Thor turned around and like a switch, holstered his hammer and threw his arms wide open for an embrace.

"KARA! Where have you been?!" Thor briskly walked over to her, both excited and happy to see her.

Kara hugged Thor and mentioned, "Here and there, you know, the usual."

They stayed locked the hug and he backed up and asked her face to face, "Is it true that you almost collapsed the Hall of Warriors when you decided to start your own revolution? And did my father take away your rebirthing rights?"

Kara just pecked him affectionately on the cheek and just rolled her eyes then joked, "I plead the fifth."

Thor just chuckled and gave her pat on the back. "That's what I thought."

They broke the hug and he put his arm around her strolling towards the table with Valkyries parting the way for them even with swords drawn.

"Anyone who is THAT crazy to even attempt that stunt is OK with me," Thor chuckled heartily.

Kara leaned into him and nudged him gently, "Thanks. I ALMOST succeeded. Still going out with that Frost Giant goddess soon to be queen?"

Everyone was wondering what was going on and it seemed that Kara actually had a special place in Thor's heart.

Also Bo and Tamsin were wondering, probably as well as Odin and Freya, how Thor's mood, like a light switch could be turned off and on.

Thor snapped his fingers then pointed at a Valkyrie who was still in a fighting stance but since she was the closest to the table, he ordered, "Chair for Kara if you will."

Kara just soothed in an almost purr and said to the Valkyrie in the 2nd order, "PLEASE. But it may not be needed."

Kara gently pushed Thor into his seat and made herself comfortable on his lap like it was as natural as breathing. Kara then warned draping her arms around Thor's neck, "I have a committed boy friend now. I hope that does not make you or your frost giant girl friend Tiffany jealous."

Bo observed them closely and knew Thor was no longer a threat. The goddess Bo communicated to Tamsin, 'I've used too much of Bo's energy, let me feed from you and I will return your Bo to you… please.'

Tamsin smirked and kissed Bo immediately. She wanted her Bo back after all and mid Chi suck she knew Bo was back when her tongue slid past her lips and her other hand worked under her armor sliding up her leg.

'Booooooooo ENOUGH. I know it is you.' Tamsin growled using the link

'Your GODDESS wants MORE,' Bo pretended in her lower octave voice nearly laughing but smirking away during the deep kiss.

'Bo! You're NOT feeding so give it up! OR ELSE. NO SEX FOR YOU. 2 weeks!' Tamsin imitated the soup Nazi chef.

Bo broke the kiss and just pouted.

Tamsin pecked Bo on the lips huffing out a laugh. How she LOVED the control she had over a hungry succubus.

By this time Odin communicated to all the Valkyries to stand down and as such they were filing out of the room. The remaining fixed the chairs and set up the table for Kara.

Thor shook his head, "Naaaaa. Tiffany and I are sadly no longer an item."

"Awwwww but she was really good for you. She is powerful and a queen to be but most of all faithful. OR was she?" Kara cooed.

Freya and Odin just made small talk sitting back down.

Bo and Tamsin cautiously took their seats again.

Oddly enough 10 Valkyrie children did not leave and they ran up and surrounded Tamsin. They dutifully genuflected before her and bowed. There was nary a word from them.

Tamsin had NO idea what they wanted until Arin slipped into the room and whispered into Tamsin's ear, "They are waiting for you to bless them."

Tamsin growled and used the link, 'ARIN! I'm not the fracking pope. And WHY are you here?'

Arin just whispered back into Tamsin ear, "Long story, but look what I got from them in exchange to see you? Split it with you?"

Tamsin glanced over to Arin's sack and it was full of jewels and gold coins.

Tamsin then realized what happened. It seems that Arin spent too much time with Kenzi and made a huge profit from Tamsin's appearance.

'ARIN! No! We don't take from our own sisters. Avarice has no place here. We GIVE,' Tamsin admonished. 'What would your mom think about this?!'

Arin pouted and then rolled her eyes and with her sarcastic wit aloofly replied, "Girl's gotta try and make a living you know."

Tamsin then quickly thought, 'We can recover from this. Arin, just let me do the talking.'

Arin nodded.

Tamsin just announced to all the children kneeling before her, "I wish you luck in whatever path you desire. Persevere and be strong. Don't ever accept second best."

Bo observed as the kids gushed, and hinged on every word. She was also listening to Kara and Thor.

Thor hugged Kara and casually explained, "She was good to me. Too good. You know, it's like sugar. It's good and sweet. It never fails to put a smile on your face, but…. Sometimes…. I felt like it was too much. You understand?"

Kara cackled, "Yea, sometimes too much of a good thing is bad for you. Are you telling me Thor that you broke up with her because she was perfect?"

"Yea," Thor admitted in defeat.

Freya laughed and added, "Like you'd settle down. I sometimes think you want to rule Valhalla so that you can spread your royal oats with impunity without repercussions since you will have all the Valkyries at your beck and call."

Bo thought about this and oddly it did have some merit. Tamsin told her and Kenzi that Valkyries are created and don't get pregnant. They were servants to the gods in a way.

Odin just grumbled spooning food on his plate, "Let's not forget I forged a lasting peace in hopes that you marry her and that you'd walk the straight and narrow from that time on."

Freya laughed and so did Bo. Odin's grand plans didn't even work for Thor.

Tamsin paused and then added to the Valkyrie children now standing back up, "I want all of you to take what you need back on the condition that you GIVE it to someone or a cause you see just. Hoarding riches does us no good since it is a means to an end, and not the end. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and Arin dumped out all the items she collected from them on a side table with a sigh.

'Arin, it may still get hot in here from Thor. Wait for us at the chamber of the missing.'

Arin just nodded and waited for all the children to leave.

Tamsin looked over and all the kids finally left but oddly enough, Arin was still collected some coins and jewels to her delight. It seems they wanted her to have it.

Arin genuflected before the entire table before taking her leave.

Bo loved Tamsin. Tamsin may profess her loathing for children but she did just fine with these and even preached a message that was oddly refreshing. All this from her 'bad' Valkyrie? Inconceivable.

"Father, Tiffany was holding me down. She's a GREAT person, but she's not for me," Thor addressed Odin.

Kara then whispered into Thor's ear but Bo could hear, "Yea, it's hard to rape and pillage then come home to your perfect girl friend."

Thor acted shocked, "I didn't say that."

Bo then added, "Maybe the Monte Cristo is more like you. It's sweet and sour. Not to mention deep fried."

Thor smiled in appreciation nodding to Bo, "Ahhhh, YES, that is it. The mix of the good and the… Has a full set of experiences."

Kara then added, "It sounds like you want me too now more than ever. I'm a BAD BAD girl. Just ask Odin and Freya. But I'm good too since I am now part of Bo's order, sworn to uphold the old code. Also I don't dote after you like several of the Valkyries do and I don't kneel before you. I'm HARD to get and it's no act."

Bo just thought to Tamsin, 'Just like a Valkyrie I know.'

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, 'You have NO idea how evil I am and how evil I will be to you. SLAVE.'

Bo smirked and put her hand on top of Tamsin's and gave her a little of her charms and purred over the link, 'Not if I banish your demons first…. All with stuff bought from Victorian Era Secret.'

Tamsin just executed an eye roll and easily peeled Bo's hands off of hers.

Thor looked up putting his index finger on lip briefly deep in thought and finally burst out laughing, "I *KNEW* there was something I always liked about you and now even more so. Are you sure you are committed to this feeble human I hear about? What's his name? Freddy Kruger? …. Oh Jason."

Kara just gave it to him straight, "Yes Jason, protector of the 8 human districts encompassing the 69th but we have an OPEN relationship. So my heart will always be Jason's no matter the circumstance….. BUT oddly enough, I know deep down you really want Sigun."

Thor's face turned red in embarrassment.

Kara knew then and there that she was right. He had a thing for Sigun and so the rumor was true. Sigun though HATED Thor's higher than thou and narcissistic personality and could not stand to be around him.

Freya saw this and spat out her drink and bellowed incredulously, "HAH! Sigun is at the top of my order and my right hand woman! She got there because she is always straight as an arrow and follows my code to the T. She'd be in Odin's order right now if she had not chosen to stay back. She's more Valkyrie than you can handle and Tiffany is NO match for Sigun. Good luck with that Thor."

Tamsin was eating and impressed how Kara was leading the conversation like an expert socialite. Tamsin had to huff out a laugh when Kara blew Thor's cover about Sigun. It wasn't even known to her.

Odin just jeered in a serious but irate tone, "So I guess, Thor, that you always want what you can't have. Maybe I should have told you that you could have had any goddess and queen EXECEPT for Princess of the Frost Giants, Tiffany."

Thor recovered and mentioned, "Father, she's a wonderful princess and soon to be queen, but a king needs to be free."

Odin just replied sitting back, "Even gods and rulers have limits. YOU refuse to see them even now. Because of it, I had to send 2 Valkyrie divisions to clean up your mess last time."

Thor just let the comment roll off of him and waved it off adding, "It was a misunderstanding. I had no idea she was hitched to the king and powerful warlord."

Odin and Freya just shook their heads but in a surprise turn of events, Thor interjected with Kara stroking his face still on his lap.

"Father, Freya and Bo, if it pleases all of you, I wish for Kara, still a full Valkyrie in her last life to be by my side to fight and act as my advisor on your behalf. We can be proactive if I have a Valkyrie in my ranks NOT to serve but fight as my equal with my brothers and sisters in arms," Thor offered.

Odin scowled, "I tried this before. Why did you not respect those Valkyries I sent to join you before?"

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh and interjected off hand, "Because he wants a taste of her .. emmm… Monte Cristo."

Thor then announced, "All of you have my word, I will treat her with the same respect as my brothers and sisters in arms."

Kara got up in shock. Thor ALWAYS considered Valkyries as servants but this time he was being sincere. She would fight and die alongside gods and that was almost too good to pass up.

Bo whacked Tamsin on the arm and just brought up raising a brow curiously, "Kara has a plan to save Valhalla without the need to collect more souls. With all due respect Thor, she needs to get that started first before anything else."

Freya filled her drink and asked, "SINCE you are here Kara, please let us know your plan. We gave Bo our word that we'd hear you out."

Odin gestured for her to continue.

Kara took couple deep breaths and sat down in her seat next to Thor and relayed that Valhalla does need souls to keep it going, but the resources used by Valkyries were wasteful and the land where it came from, Valhalla, could not support them at the current rate of consumption. She proposed replanting trees, and reusing weapons such bows and other arms as a start. She would cut down the mining of minerals and work with the land instead of against it.

What Kara proposed in essence was sustainable practices which were already going on Earth side.

Everyone listened intently and in the end everyone seriously considered what she said.

Finally after some uncomfortable silence, Odin asked, "How will you plan to get resources for this effort? The Valkyries are already stretched extremely thin."

Kara thought about this, "Volunteers. We can start by using fewer resources immediately, but as for tending to the land, we need people to spare their free time here and there."

Freya then clarified, "Some of our Valkyrie divisions are already sleep deprived."

Kara mused on this and asked carefully turning to Bo and bowing her head slightly, "Bo, Goddess of the new order, will you allow me serve alongside Thor in my final life if I keep to the old code and get my plan to save Valhalla well under way?"

Thor grumbled under his breath, "New order…."

Bo ignored it knowing it will have to be addressed at another time but answered Kara, "Yes Kara, of course. It is your life to do as you see fit so long as the old code remains in your heart."

Kara then smirked evilly and asked Thor, "I am all yours Thor BUT I need your help to get my pet project started."

Thor, full of himself, just offered, "What can I do to get you on my side? Ask."

Kara seductively came over and sat on his lap again and cooed, "I know I can get DEDICATED volunteers with LOTS of free time that they would have used for stupid stuff like shopping for new phones. I just need you to join me of your own free will and replant trees in barren areas of Valhalla."

Thor's face soured a little, "PLANTING? That is a peasant's job!"

"Hear me out Thor. Just show up and plant a couple trees. Flex your muscles and take off your armor. The Valkyries that fawn over you will come running to help," Kara related.

Thor thought about this and then said triumphantly, "THEN I can task them with the work!"

"Noooo" Kara mentioned, "You keep working and put your all into it for a couple weeks and at least PRETEND this is important to you. The Valkyries seeing this will work their hearts out for you and give to OUR cause willingly."

"WORK WORK WORK. I don't know. I do want you on my team, but does it have to be THAT hard?" Thor leaned back pretended to be tired just thinking about it.

Kara put the icing on the cake, "After a couple days of hard back breaking SELFLESS work, you know your Valkyries will drop their clothes for you without you even asking at the end of the day. Heck maybe during the day."

Thor rubbed his chin imaging it with a glassy gaze of delight.

Freya shook her head. It was SAD but true. Thor loved Valkyrie orgies.

Kara whispered but everyone heard, "They'll polish your war hammer to a nice bright shine working doubly hard since you are such a great leader."

Kara knew her tactics were working with his resistance waning.

"Hmmm you have a point there. I am their leader and god after all, I SHOULD show them that I won't ask them to do anything I won't do myself," Thor justified thinking about the next orgy.

"As for being their leader, don't you want to be free and explore all the lands and universes with the greatest and most powerful team of Fae you've assembled which of course includes me?" Kara cooed and stroked Thor's face once more.

"Of course," Thor replied.

"You can't do that IF you are the ruler of Valhalla. You WILL be needed here ALL THE TIME and… well us Valkyries are great for a quick roll in the hay, BUT do you really want to deal with all our estrogen challenges? We can be catty at times, needy, and clingy. We need LOTS of attention. Well except me."

Thor rolled he eyes already knowing what challenges he faced and in defeat when limp then relayed, "I know that all too well. OK, then I will defer those items to Bo. If you don't mind, sister."

Kara then used the link to Bo, 'Trust me, just agree.'

Bo shook her head to Thor mentioning that she didn't mind, but was trying to find what Kara was getting at. Kara was leading him to the water and convincing him to drink. What was her end game?

Kara then offered, "Good idea Thor, but if stuff happens, you will ultimately be accountable."

"Uggggg," Thor gave up, "Then what do you suggest."

"Give it ALL to Bo. She's a succubus and knows how to handle us. If bad stuff happens, you can just blame her. You will still be our god and hero alongside Bo, but think about it. You will only be needed when huge decisions are being made. You get all the glory and no risk."

Tamsin then grinned getting Kara's logic. It was a dream come true for Thor and so she added, "Think about all the worlds you'll plunder while you sew your royal oats. The parties and sex will be off the hook. Then you can come back here and STILL be our god and hero. If you stick to Kara's plan and be selfless at least when you are here, you MAY get Sigun to show you her staff handling skills. REMEMBER, it's the quiet ones that are the most wild and I KNOW you like it that way."

Thor threw is hands in the air, "I SURRENDER ladies! So be it!"

Thor then in a serious tone addressed Freya and Odin, "Father, Freya, I will let Bo rule over Valhalla and it's kingdoms as the Goddess of the New Order and I will serve the Kingdoms humbly being an emissary of good will and peace when the time comes. That is if Bo claims the throne."

Odin and Freya froze and dead panned to each other. This was too good to be true. Kara had managed to talk Thor down from his dreams of being a god over Valhalla and its realms.

Freya agreed, "I accept."

Odin nodded.

Bo agreed, "Sounds good to me Thor."

Bo was extremely enamored by Kara. Not only did Kara stop a fight in progress which they would have lost, but Kara saved Valhalla and then also convinced Thor to yield the throne to her. Bo still didn't know if she wanted it, but it was better to have options then to have none.

Tamsin's doubts about Kara's allegiance vanished. She was being true to the old code and actually saved Valhalla all by herself.

Odin just stoically noted, "Done. I would like to see how you will keep the 'good will' and 'peace' part."

Thor hugged Kara and Kara just melted into him. It was self explanatory that Kara was going to keep him in line.

Freya thought to Kara, 'IMPRESSIVE. Very, very impressive Kara.'

Kara glowed. She never thought she'd ever get that type of compliment from Freya.

Bo smirked and Tamsin rubbed Bo's leg whispering, "I love you goddess of the new order."

After a couple moments, Kara got up then genuflected before a shocked Bo and asked, "I hope I have been true to you Bo in the short time we were together. I don't like saying goodbyes since I always believe that we will meet again."

Bo stood up and lifted Kara up and instead embraced her, "Don't make me cry. Of course we will see each other again. I wish you luck. Come back to me if you can ok? Will you and Jason be all right?"

"Thanks. Jason and I will make do," Kara smiled getting all misty eyed. She found it odd she felt more.

Just then Sigun strode powerfully into the room first crispy saluting Freya and then Odin.

Sigun noted the awkward silence when everyone stopped talking as soon as she entered. Everyone was hinging on her every move like the world depended on it.

"Odin, I was told to relay you a message personally from the Hall," Sigun reported stiffly.

"And it is something that CAN'T wait or be communicated over the link?" Odin grumbled.

Sigun just coughed it up knowing that it wasn't anything Odin wanted to hear, "Sir Wallace wants an audience with you TODAY. He mentioned deplorable conditions in the hall and everyone is unhappy."

Odin tightened his fists clearly upset as he repeated, "SIR WALLACE?!"

Sigun nodded and took a small step back.

Tamsin smirked.

Kara laughed but faced away from the table on purpose.

Everyone knew how Odin felt about Sir Wallace by now and then vented staring at Tamsin, "Tamsin, I command you… PLEASE see Sir Wallace SOMETIME TODAY. I am SURE he wants to 'TALK' to you. As for Arin, word got out to Sir Wallace that she was reborn early and has the exact date in which Arin will be fully grown. It is almost as if he is counting down to the lunar Earth year."

"Oooookkkk, " Tamsin smirked back. She found it hilarious that someone other than her got under Odin's skin.

Odin then turned to Sigun and clarified in all seriousness, "Tell Sir Wallace to ….. 'suck it'."

Everyone burst out laughing including Sigun. Odin was not known for jokes, but that was appropriate.

Bo noticed Thor's aura and he DID like her a little he just didn't show any overt signs. As for Sigun, she did really despise him, 'hate' was almost on target but not quite. Thor may have a chance in hell to get her but it was still a chance never the less.

She then quickly thought to Odin and Freya, 'Freya, will Sigun keep to the old code and your laws even if she is in the presence of someone who may be deficient of it?'

Freya paused and communicated back, 'Of course. She works with Odin's Valkyries but was never sucked in.'

'Odin and Freya, I THINK I know someone that may straighten out Thor after all. Sigun.'

Odin thought back, 'There is no way. My son is more stubborn if not more so than you Bo. He changes for NO ONE. Even Kara's remarkable influence may wear off over time.'

'Well we don't change him, but bring out the good qualities in him that are already there. You have little faith,' Bo followed up.

Freya added, 'You can TRY but that assumes Sigun will let Thor get within 6 feet of her. Sigun HATES Thor. The last time Thor got within range of her and said something smart, she kicked him in the twigs and cherries. Lucky for us, war didn't break out. They have yet to make amends.'

Bo cleared her throat right as Sigun was doing her salute and leave, "Sigun, please join us?"

Sigun stood there looking at Bo in wonder as to why she was needed.

"The reason why we abruptly stopped talking when you entered the room is that we need your help to save Valhalla."

"OK," Sigun glanced over to Freya who nodded and motioned to the chair next to Thor. It was Kara's but Kara on queue pulled up another chair.

Odin thought to all with the exception of Thor and Sigun, 'I hope you are ready to break up another fight. I have kept the 2nd order on standby just outside.'

Bo thought to Thor. She found it easy now and just mentioned, 'Do you still want Sigun? I'll take time but I can make it happen IF you play your cards right and IF Sigun still likes you deep down.'

Thor looked toward Bo and nodded and thought back, 'We have lots of bad blood between us Bo. BUT if you are the succubus that moved Tamsin's heart, then I will take your advice.'

'Just be a gentleman and compliment her. Hold the chair and say you like her hair.'

'But this is how she NORMALLY dresses,' Thor added as he got up and held the chair for her.

Sigun carefully took a seat next to Thor. She didn't want to be near him and she felt dirty. She also wanted to run but Bo asked her to stay.

Thor sat down and without overdoing it mentioned to Sigun nonchalantly, "Are you braiding your hair differently Sigun? It looks great."

Sigun ran her hands through her hair being ultra self conscious, and stammered out, "Yes…. Emmm. Thanks."

Sigun had the sinking feeling like she was on a stage and communicated to Tamsin frantically. 'SHIT Tamsin WTF. What is going on here and what does lunk head here want from me?'

Tamsin just thought back, 'Just give him a little latitude.'

'If Thor puts ONE finger on me, I'll kill him!'

'Let go of your boot knife. Just calm down ok?'

Bo continued, "Kara has found a way to save Valhalla without collecting more souls for the hall. Thor, can you please explain?'

'BE NICE and pitch it to her like your friends and keep your libido in check,' Bo thought to Thor.

Thor chimed in and put on a straight face for Sigun, "Kara noticed that the more resources we pull from Valhalla in terms of food and weapons is only hastening Valhalla's demise since we are using up more resources than the souls we collect to bolster it back up. Her strategy is to not only conserve and reuse resources, but also to replant tress and other vegetation in concert with other more sustainable practices. Valhalla will still need souls, but less of them. In terms of how you can help out, I am joining Kara in this endeavor and would like you to spear head it later when we get it up and running."

Sigun snapped back sternly, "So you want me to do your work for you and while you take all the credit. I DON'T THINK SO and don't be disingenuous with me."

"I only ask and I'm not leaving until Valhalla is well on the way to getting better even if I have to plant vegetation and be the champion to reduce and reuse resources," Thor mentioned calmly.

"I DON'T BUY IT and STOP patronizing me," Sigun stated clearly upset.

Bo thought to Thor, 'Don't PUSH her. I know this probably isn't like you. Just excuse yourself and leave professionally.'

"I don't do this for my own glory or anyone else's. This is our home and I just want to fix it as much as all of us do," Thor covered his anger that he was rejected but took Bo's advice.

Thor stood up and announced, "Thank you everyone for a great meal."

Thor then addressed Tamsin and Bo as sincerely as he could, "My behavior earlier today was unforgivable. Please accept my deepest apologies. My ego gets the best of me. Now if you will excuse me."

With that Thor took his leave, but Bo read his aura and he was steaming mad. Being humble was not one of his traits.

Kara knew him well then genuflected and left with Thor to calm him down.

Sigun was in shock. Did just she maul Thor in front of her gods? Was it a ruse? Thor apologized and being a gentleman? NEVER. This was really messed up. He NEVER paid attention to her hair before. They just argued and hurled insults at each other most of the time.

Freya broke the tension and spoke to Sigun, "Sigun, I know dealing with Thor is a challenge and with your history, it is even harder, but saving Valhalla is in all of our best interest. As you know Valhalla connects all the other kingdoms together and its collapse may implode all the other kingdoms, it's just a matter of time. Please consider what he has to say and Kara will guide you as well."

Sigun got up and nodded all numb and left as well.

Tamsin, Bo, Freya, and Odin walked into a smaller circular adjoining room where they all stood and faced the center.

Bo loved the fact that Tamsin guided her as it concerned this room. This marble walled room with a rough dull grey granite floor had no furniture, but complex inscriptions were embossed in the center floor.

Odin finally asked, "My daughter, are you SURE you wish to see all the visions I have of the future concerning you and your friends?"

Bo flared a brow and coolly mentioned, "Bring it."

"For some reason which I can't account for, I am only getting bits and pieces of it, but I will show you what I have seen," Odin announced but added, "FATE can't be changed my Ysabeau. Knowing will just take away your free will."

Bo just confidently replied, "I don't believe in things being set in stone and I DON'T believe in fate."

Freya warned, "A belief to the contrary does not mean it does not exist."

"Maybe, but I need to know regardless," Bo concluded.

Tamsin just stayed quiet. Odin was right about fate but what he said about only getting bits and pieces didn't make as much sense. He normally got most of it especially as the events came closer to fruition.

Odin finally warned, "You can't unsee this Bo and these events WILL come to pass no matter how hard you try to avoid it. I have yet to see these premonitions change."

"Just show it to me!" Bo nearly yelled agitated.

Odin nodded. He closed his eyes and a bright red sphere appeared in the middle of the room.

Soon smoky images came into view without any sound.

It was Kenzi, crying over and hugging a burnt corpse. She rocked it holding it tightly. She also held a hat the Hale wore.

Tamsin noted this was in Hale's room at the light Fae compound and it was partly obscured, but above Hale's head board in blood read, "Kendra: Payback is a bitch."

Bo took it in with apparent shock but nodded to Odin to move forward.

The image faded and a new one formed. Bo was dying in an alley, bloodied and barely fighting alongside Kenzi. Hoards of different types of Fae were about to surround and kill them.

The image faded away and a new one formed.

Jason was pushing forward to get to Bo and Kenzi to extract them. Dyson, the dire wolf, was fighting in the distance.

Jason fended off 2 Morags shooting them dead but was no match for a monstrously large wendigo who grabbed him and devoured him head first.

He had pulled the pins on two of his grenades slamming them into its mouth right before his end.

BOOM. The headless wendigo collapsed to the ground dead.

The images faded and a new one formed.

Kenzi was barely alive next Bo trying desperately to resuscitate her. Kenzi wounds were grave and she only had seconds to live from the looks of it. If the Fae didn't kill her, her injuries would, Bo deduced with this scene tugging at her heart strings.

In the front of Kenzi and her was Tamsin. Also bleeding out, beaten and bruised. A monstrous Orc was about to deal a death strike holding Tamsin up by the neck in the air.

Tamsin escaped the hold and sliced his head off but stumbled onto the ground in near exhaustion as more Fae advanced onto Bo's position. The 69th had yet to catch up.

The images faded and a new one formed.

Bullets, arrows and fire balls hurdled towards them, all with Bo's name on it and it looked hopeless.

Tamsin had just gotten up and was slow to bring up her shield.

Kenzi in a blur knocked Tamsin to the ground and in another blur bravely ran straight into the incoming barrage.

Bo saw this and grabbed at her heart.

Kenzi flew back and was slammed into a wall. Her body was charred and mangled and her face showed a vacant lifeless stare.

This hurt Bo deep down. Kenzi, her heart, put her life down for her.

A tear fell to the ground but Bo held a stoic face.

The images faded and new one appeared

Bo was unconscious and fed hungrily from Tamsin probably out of reflex.

The image then faded and a new one became clear.

Tamsin was lying down on the ground with the biggest smile of joy on her face. Her normally bright green eyes were now muted and dull.

Tamsin was dead. This was unmistakably due to a SUCCUBUS feed.

There was no life in Tamsin as the battle raged on with Kendra and Mia firing several rounds from the roof top onto the incoming threats.

No one seemed close to extracting her, or anyone for that fact. This looked like a one way trip for all Tamsin mused.

An image of Bo barely conscious, dragging her body on the ground to Tamsin in utter ruins came next. Yelling what looked like 'Tamsin! No… no… no…. not my Valkyrie! No no no! Tamsin… god please!'

Bo broke her stare briefly at the scene presented her. Several tears fell to the floor.

Kenzi was her HEART but Tamsin was her SOUL.

Bo mumbled trying to hold herself for breaking down, "Not you Tamsin. Not you."

Tamsin saw Bo quiver and walked quietly next to her hold her but Bo was mad and upset and shook it off.

Bo felt the guilt. Tamsin may be a harbinger of death, but Bo was one too. THIS was her fault. She fed and killed the VERY person she cherished the most in her life.

The sphere began to fade away but Bo barked at her father, "SHOW ME the rest!"

Mia valiantly defended the roof top position which was being overrun by Ogres and undead. Kendra in the background looked like she was lining up a shot and need a little more time.

An Ogre finally got close and grabbed Mia and slammed her into the ground like a rag doll several times and threw her off the building roof top.

She was gone.

Tamsin shook her head and bowed it down solemnly. Grizzal would lose his only daughter Mia to Kendra, the sworn enemy of the dire wolf shifters. Mia would die to protecting Kendra's life and that was cruelly ironic. Sure Tamsin really didn't care about Grizzal, but she knew the bond of a father, or god father was one not to be trifled with.

A new image came into view.

Kendra was the last forward person on the ground stalling with Dyson. What remained of the 69th was now less than 100 meters away.

A new image coalesced.

Kendra was injured lying on the ground immobile putting a manual detonator into a pack of plastic explosive. She was right in front of it bleeding out. It would kill her instantly along with the enemies near her. Tamsin knew her all too well.

Bo could tell what Kendra was yelling to Dyson several meters back. She was telling him to run or run away.

Dyson would not leave her and instead he howled and Bo had no idea why he was doing this.

Dyson had body armor custom made for him but it was shot and burnt to hell.

Mid howl, Dyson flew back when several arrows slammed into him but that did not stop him from rolling back over now dripping blood in apparent unbearable pain and howling once more.

More arrows came his way and Tamsin brought Bo into a quick hug making her turn away.

Bo pushed back in tears with the last image of Dyson lying in the middle of the alley with several arrows sticking out of him. His entire body convulsed but even that too stopped.

Bo felt her heart crack. Dyson was family and Bo loved him too.

Another image appeared.

Kendra was in tears no doubt over Dyson as she took out several Fae that got in close with her gun but held up the detonator waiting for the enemy to come in closer.

Kendra threw some smoke grenades toward the enemy to slow them down.

The next image was of Arin, who was unarmed, that had slipped in with the 69th. They had finally gotten to Bo but the cost was already too high.

Smoke from the grenades that Kendra had activated was filling the entire area with dense fog.

Bo just whispered to Tamsin under her breath hurting, "Noooooooo not Arin. PLEASE no."

Arin was frantically trying to wake Bo and Tamsin up.

Bo could see how distraught Arin was as she kept repeating shaking them both saying, "sister and mommy."

Tamsin shed a tear. Arin FELT and the battle field was no place for them. She was also too young to control them.

Arin was in shock oblivious to the danger she was in. The 69th was barely holding a perimeter as an explosion rocked the area.

Bo looked down and wiped her tear away saying, "Kendra… god dammit."

A new image came up.

Arin finally, the little girl that she was, mounted Bo over her shoulder and made her way through the path the 69th already cleared to get there.

She looked back at Tamsin briefly in tears and left without her

Tamsin knew Arin wanted to bring her home, but that was not possible so Arin left her behind. Tamsin knew that would haunt her for the rest of her life times.

What was left of 69th was covering Arin and they were paying with their lives, Bo painfully mused.

Bo clamped onto Tamsin's hand nearly crushing it. NOT ARIN TOO.

The next image surprised them both as they said in unison, "Crap."

Laruen was on an ER table battered and in bad condition. She was apparently in the fire fight too with the 69th due to the holstered Glock on her left hip and an empty holster on her right. She had spent all her spare magazines.

Bo held on for at least SOME good news with the ER team working frantically to save her.

Tamsin never knew Lauren was a fighter looking at her muscle definition. Someone must have trained her. WAIT, that was probably her, Tamsin mused.

After several shocks with paddles, a doctor looked toward the clock and then a nurse solemnly covered her up.

"FUCK!" Bo began to break but Tamsin held her in tight.

"You can stop this now Bo. You don't need to see it. I can do it," Tamsin reassured stroking Bo's back.

"Noooo!" Bo stammered out pushing away stubbornly again. "I need to know to s… save you. All of you."

Tamsin hated to tell Bo that fate had spoken and seeing it only made things worse.

Another image appeared and it was Alex in full combat gear unscathed at the hospital morgue crying hysterically at what remained of a burnt torso. There was nothing left beside that. The body armor even badly burnt covered a shirt remnant that had a Captain's emblem with the words 'Shaw' embossed beneath it.

Trick wasn't far away somberly putting his hand on Kenzi's shoulder and covering her back up again before he went to comfort Alex.

This was all too real for Bo as she openly wept.

The image faded and a new one formed showing Kara distraught over what was left of Jason. She held her composure well but when she fished something out of his vest pocket, she smiled at first and then broke down and cried for her personal hero.

The red abruptly faded from the room and Bo turned to Odin even in tears.

Tamsin knew there was more but it was best that Bo not know. Bo was already at her breaking point and that was not good. She had just lost Dyson, Lauren and most likely her. All her lovers set down their lives for Bo to live.

Tamsin just put her arm around Bo and offered, "That's it. Let's get out of here. Ok?"

Bo shrugged Tamsin's arm off and growled at Odin, "I SAID ALL. I want to see it."

Freya knew this was hard on Bo and told her, "Come back and we may have more to show you."

"Noooooo!" Bo was furious. "You show me NOW! I refuse to be left in the dark for my protection. Now DO IT!"

Odin nodded a little unsure if he should continue it but proceeded.

New images appeared in the red smoke.

Bo was in her bed balling her eyes out. She was convulsing in pain. Destiny was by her side but it was the way Bo held it that was disturbing.

Tamsin knew this premonition from Kara and didn't want Bo to see it though. Destiny was pointed at Bo's heart. Bo looked like she had been crying for days maybe weeks on end. She was emaciated and boney. She was no longer feeding, probably out of guilt.

Tamsin hated to see her succubus so weak and broken but for Bo to even contemplate taking her own life told her how much Bo loved her. Tamsin had to make Bo promise again to not take her life for a fallen Valkyrie but she knew that Bo considered her much much more than that.

That painful image faded away and a new one appeared.

It was Bo, finally able to let go, lighting a pyre with Tamsin lying peacefully on top of the wood. Thousands, perhaps all of Valkyries came to honor Tamsin with Odin and Freya presiding as well.

Tamsin seeing this was both saddened that she really didn't make it and flattered at the same time. She died a hero after all and judging by the fact no one wore colored sashes any more denoted that they were at least beginning to form under one god.

Arin was a young teenager now, standing by Bo's side with the shield and sword of Achilles on her.

Tamsin saw the emotions of love and loss in Arin's eyes. Tamsin warned Arin about feeling due to all the 'dark colors' but now Arin had to go through her own trial by fire. This would either make her stronger or break her.

Bo wailed at this sight, gripping onto Tamsin tightly in an embrace whispering, "I… I failed you. I'm so sorry Tamsin. I… I will find a way to be with you. I won't… give up. I give y… you my blood oath."

"I know, my love," Tamsin soothed.

Bo refused to believe that she was the one the killed her lover and put her on the pyre too.

Tamsin just held her broken succubus. At least she felt better that Arin took her place after all to keep her Bo safe.

Odin stopped again.

Bo even in the hug with Tamsin in utter ruins barked, "SHOW ME taking the throne in Valhalla!"

Bo knew through Trevor, the seer of the aswangs, that she took the throne and so far what Trevor mentioned to her was spot on.

Odin nodded.

The image that came up was a joyous one with Freya genuflecting briefly before Bo and Bo taking a seat in Odin's throne. Everyone cheered, including Freya and Arin came up from behind Bo and stood by her side.

Tamsin noted that the Bo in that scene smiled and nodded accepting the crown which Arin and Freya put on her head. Where was Odin?

Tamsin was relieved that Bo was eating and feeding again because at the pyre, Bo looked like she was ready for the grave as well.

Bo was livid and spat out shouting, "FUCK THIS! You… FATE…. EVERYONE just expects me to take the throne as queen after my spouse, my family and everyone ELSE that matters in my life is killed! Your premonitions need some work! I will NEVER take the crown if that is the PRICE. THAT I promise you! I will not step on the backs of the people I CALL MY FAMILY to sit in a freak cold ass uncomfortable chair! Mark my words. NEVER! I don't accept FATE and I sure as hell won't take the throne without Tamsin. PERIOD! So screw this!"

Freya interjected calmly, "Bo, what you talk about is destiny not fate. These glimpses into the future show fate. Fate is unyielding. Do you think I take comfort in the fact that you will rule over me in the future? I don't accept it now, but when the time comes, I know my reasons for taking a knee in front of you will be more palatable and clear."

Bo pointed sharply to where the red sphere was, enraged, "THAT does not make sense! I kill everyone I love to be a queen in Valhalla. I LOVE Tamsin and I WILL NOT do it without her. I LOVE my family. LOVE defines who I am and my whole life. Also I don't understand WHY Arin is still by my side after I killed her lover Lauren!"

Bo realized too late that she just gave away Arin's secret to everyone that she fell in love with Lauren in her past life.

Tamsin held Bo even though she didn't want to be held but then an odd thought hit her.

"Odin," Tamsin mentioned, "These images of the future are in chronologic order right?"

"Yes."

"That first one, show it to me again. Please."

That image of Kenzi holding Hale came up again and Tamsin concentrated on the wall clock in the background which was fading in and out then she realized that it was less than 20 minutes into the future.

"Bo!" Tamsin held her firmly by her shoulders to snap her out of her self pity.

Bo was shocked but paid attention to her Valkyrie.

"We have to leave NOW! The light Fae compound was just attacked!" Tamsin dragged her out of the room in a sprint not even bothering to say goodbye.

Ajax was ready and they quickly road to the nearest portal.

Tamsin also communicated to Kara to keep Arin at her place in Valhalla, the chamber of the missing, since it was probably the safest place to be with all the Valkyries guarding it.

Odin thought to Tamsin galloping away with Bo, 'What is written will come to pass. Prepare her for the eventuality of it. Also you seem to be Bo's thrall. Did you do that of your own free will?'

'Yes, because without it I would have killed your son today.'

'But will you be able to use your powers to their fullest extent when Bo is in her darkest hour?'

Tamsin had no idea how to respond but she knew and so did Odin.

No.

Tamsin had to grapple with the fact that maybe the reason why Bo lost almost everyone she cared about was because she was not enough.

Regret.

She was in a catch 22.

If Bo lifted the thrall then she could go on a rampage without anyone that could stop her. Lauren was almost killed at her hands without it and at that time her powers were still forming. Now Tamsin knew that her current powers mixed in with her raw emotions, even with the thrall, were more powerful than she was before taking all her past lives into account. The proof was the way she fought in the premonitions. Bo didn't know and Tamsin just never used them as there was really no need.

Bo in essence was her checks and balances and the thrall just enforced it.

She was afraid this time of what she would ultimately become.

Lifting the thrall may make her a monster.

As such, Tamsin willing made herself one hundred percent accountable to Bo, initially due to Lauren, but now due to everyone else that she cherished in her life.

By the same token, she needed her full power to defend Bo when the time came.

Odin spoke to her again, 'Normally, I'd tell you that you have a duty to protect my daughter, but I don't have to. The bond you have with my daughter goes well above and beyond duty. I wish you….. luck.'

Tamsin thought that was odd. It was as if Odin knew this was coming to pass soon and would not see her again.

The portal was coming into view.

WAIT. Tamsin brooded. Arin was still a kid when she carried Bo away in the alley and was a teen when Bo put her on the Pyre.

That meant that, judging by Arin's accelerated growth. The battle would come to pass in 4 to 6 months.

It was just barely enough time to train everyone.

If FATE was going to kill her, Tamsin planned to give fate a run for its money.

Bo was still numb. Trevor and Odin were in sync more or less so it gave more credence that these event would come to fruition. What to do about it was the question.

Bo never backed down from any one or any thing that threatened her family but a pang of guilt weighted on her.

Most of her friends, her entire family, her ex's and even her lover died saving her life. Bo abhorred the irony.

She would do ANYTHING to protect those she loved, but it was she that brought on them their demise.

Trick could rewrite history again, but Bo knew that cost was also too high as well. Whatever Trick wrote, will come true, but what about the relationships she forged to now? Would Tamsin still love her?

What if she cheated fate, Bo brooded? If it was her that ultimately brought down everyone she cared about, then her not being there would force fate's hand to give them another chance.

HOW?

She needed to leave and leave now. Leave everyone she loved and that hurt too.

FOR GOOD.

Bo would move forward, but move forward ALONE.

Tamsin felt Bo and oddly she knew what she was thinking since the bond worked both ways. But it wasn't just Bo's life at stake here. It was hers too. She was dead serious when she broke down and told Bo in the hospital that she loved her and that her life had no meaning without her in it.

Bo would cause her to be in pain through the bond Tamsin surmised but she knew Bo would also live the rest of her life in agony as well since Bo, the succubus, needed relationships to survive. Without them, she would be cursed.

Both would lead a cursed existence for that matter all because of love.

Tamsin final thought before she dismounted from Ajax was that EVERYONE touched by Bo would be cursed to an extent as well at her departure.

 


	68. Girl, You Know It's True

A/N: Smut warning in this chapter.  Trigger on Valkubus, threesome, wait… who am I kidding?  If ya made it this far, I take it you like surprises and some ‘very minor’ smut.  For those that can’t take the smut, it’s marked off with ‘***’.

If you never watched Fringe, you may skip to the main story below if you are that anxious. 

For those that ARE fans of Fringe (lemme know), these character references occur after 3x12.  Story line for 3x13 on will NOT be followed.   

Fringe Summary:  Olivia makes it back to her parallel universe and Fauxlivia makes it back to hers after her cover is blown, but not after ‘taking’ Olivia’s partner Peter several times.  Olivia feels betrayed since she never got to that point with Peter yet (although heading there).  Apparently cheating is still cheating when in an undefined relationship for the most part and on another version of her.  Change here is that Fauxlivia never gets pregnant with Peter’s child (which happens in 3x13) only to find out when she gets back to her universe.

* * *

 

 

Mia burst into the lobby with Drake and Alex arguing with a thin blonde woman.

The blonde was in a black formal power suit with a blazer that was unbuttoned at the moment. It showcased her Glock and what looked like her FBI badge. She had a long face, expressive eyes, and long straight hair that hung well below shoulder length.

Olivia Dunham was a legend in the Fringe division of the FBI, Mia recalled. Her and her team dealt with 'Fringe cases' for the paranormal or unexplained she suspected. She had so much passion for her work always searching relentlessly for the truth, she invariably got it.

She was also a former marine, immensely intelligent, and most of all tenacious.

That is why the Fae were wary of her. Once their world was uncovered, trouble would come. The Fae made sure to not only keep an eye on her but stay hidden.

Mia could tell that the Fringe division for the first time didn't have the necessary clearance to get into the building.

Had Mia not taken up her god father's recommended role for the Fae, the Fringe division would steam roll over her.

It was a tense standoff but at least Alex and Lauren's team had more fire power.

To Olivia's side, trying to calm her was Peter Bishop, an FBI consultant. He had a young rough hard complexion with wavy dark hair.

Mia knew in Fae circles Peter and Olivia were about as close as they could get to being a couple: a nearly married one at that. Their fast paced job and Olivia's pursuit of truth coupled with her sometimes slightly awkward mannerisms and insecurities kept them apart from what she knew.

Finally off in the distance was Peter's eccentric father, Walter Bishop, also an FBI consultant He was trying to get to one of the bodies and was quite upset that Talan didn't let him through.

"Away with you," Walter shooed. "I have work if you don't mind. Back! Back, I tell you."

Walter looked to be in his late 60's. His completion was wrinkled but stoic. He had wavy dark hair with streaks of grey.

Olivia got upset and demanded, "I want to see your CO, not some rank and file some grunt!"

Peter knew this was bad, "Hey Olive, let's take a step back for a sec. I sure it's a misunderstanding."

Alex growled but held her tongue seeing Mia walking towards them. She then nodded to her and clicked he heels together.

Mia was impressed, Alex may never salute her since that was probably reserved for Kendra, but at least she garnered some respect.

Olivia whipped around and took in the person approaching her. She immediately recognized her as Captain Mia Tate. She was not only famous but she did read, due to her photographic memory that she just transferred to precinct 69 however none of the people at this site were from the 69th. They looked like a black ops or rogue team of some sort. Olivia and the Fringe team operated in Mia's area from time to time, but they stayed clear of each other since Mia was more than happy for them to lend a hand and take charge of investigations due to the hundred and first being spread so thin.

Olivia purposefully strode to Mia shook her hand firmly, "Captain Tate, good to see you again."

Mia just rolled with the formalities, "Likewise Agent Dunham."

Olivia then reported, "We were informed of a case that belongs in our purview. I need you and your team to step aside."

Mia hesitated. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"Agent Dunham, I sorry, I can't do that in this case," Mia answered glibly.

"Any why NOT? I have worked with you in the past, what makes this so different?" Olivia challenged.

"I can't say. My team will take care of this and I have to kindly ask you to leave," Mia challenged. If Kendra was here, she'd be more direct.

"I can get the adequate clearances to yank this out from under you Captain," Olivia pressed on. For some reason her handler and boss Colonel Broyles couldn't get her the adequate authority to take over the crime scene.

Mia hesitated but knew Alex was gritting her teeth. Alex wanted to give it to her like Kendra would but there needed to be a more amicable way to deal with this.

Mia then clarified, "If you had it, then we would not be talking about it right now. My team will escort you out. Thanks for your offer Agent Dunham."

"Come on Olive," Peter guided her away slightly. He craned his head over to his father, "WALTER! Let's go."

Olivia warned as an offhanded comment, "I'll be back with MORE people."

Mia shook it off. She just needed them out of here. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Olivia never made empty threats from her profile but Mia knew with her Fae contacts, she could probably shut her down.

"WALTER!" Peter got this attention pacing quickly over to him.

Olivia turned to make sure everything was ok.

Walter then stuttered, "But.. but Peter. I have YET to inspect these bodies. It looks like they were burnt from the inside out like a case we took before."

"I know, but we need to go home and work on the perfect Pecan Pie remember?" Peter guided him by taking his arm.

Walter followed and put his index finger in the air and noted, "Ahhh yes, you have to get the pecan's fresh toasted and not burnt or else it will be all for not!"

Mia just watched them walk away but heard Walter babbling, "Oh yes son, that silent Native American fellow, he looks like he is an advanced healer for the Cree First Nation. And the woman behind Miss Tate …. Alex… looks to be combination of a plant spirit and something else ….. I MUST run some test on her… Can she come to my lab?"

Mia's gaze smoothly glossed over Alex who held a poker face but when their eyes met, it was clear that Alex made no such indication to them.

"Yea Walter, tell me about it," Peter brushed it off putting an arm over him to lead him away looking at everyone in a sort of apology that his dad was a few short of a dozen.

Olivia kept her poker face on as well. She knew something was up, but always listened to Walter. He had a knack for observing things people just didn't see. Sure he had off the wall comments, but they were all founded on something.

They were almost gone when Walter mentioned in jest ribbing Peter, "Oh and … and Drake, he looks like some sort of… of… mind reader. Time to break out the tin foil ehhh?"

Mia briefly glanced at Drake who just shrugged. It was apparent that even with cursory observation, Walter Bishop was observant enough to pick up on Fae attributes. He was close to the mark on everyone he observed from a distance. What would he be able to do with Peter and Olivia if he were allowed into the Fae fold? It could close this case quickly and it would be done by a third impartial party.

But HOW, Mia brooded. They, the Fringe Division, were not allowed into their world explicitly by Fae law. On the other hand Kendra would look for a middle ground or loophole to make it work preserving the essence of the law.

Mia thought to herself, what would Kendra do?

Mia knew Olivia would be back but what if both of them went on a communication back out?

Mia the ordered, "STOP! Please hold Peter and Walter outside. I need to speak with Agent Dunham."

Olivia just nodded to them and they left the room.

Mia strode quickly to Olivia, "Agent Dunham, may I propose something concerning this impasse?"

Olivia was all ears since it would mean that she'd get access to this odd crime scene, "OK, what do you suggest Captain?"

"Get permission from Colonel Broyles to go on a communication blackout. No paperwork, no notes, no reports. You are never to speak of this EVER again. THIS never happened," Mia flatly put forward.

"OK, and are you willing to do the same for us in return?" Olivia requested.

"Yes, but I don't see where that applies, since you will be in our world. I know we have information you can't get to and you have information that is kept from us," Mia clarified.

Olivia smiled and shrugged and added, "Who knows, we will learn something about each other that will alter the way we think about the universe I suspect. A Quid Pro Quo arrangement?"

"OK. Fair enough," Mia smiled accepting the arrangement and alliance terms.

"Let me make a call and I'll be back in a few minutes," Olivia turned to leave pulling out her cell phone.

"No do it here on speaker so I know we made a deal," Alex chimed in sternly.

Mia had to give it to Alex, she was sharp. No wonder she was Kendra's protégé.

In a matter of minutes, Trick, Colonel Broyles, Mia, and Olivia agreed to the deal.

After hanging up, Olivia asked, "So where do we start?"

Mia smiled, "We are equals here, no rank, no titles. Call me Mia."

Olivia cracked a slight smile for once and pocketed her FBI badge and said, "Call me Olivia."

Tamsin helped Bo quickly dismount Ajax as the portal opened and the unit guarding the portal all saluted Bo sharply.

It was then Tamsin realized that there was no mode of transportation from the portal nearest to Hale's and the light Fae compound.

Bo knew something was wrong and was about to ask until Tamsin turned sharply to Ajax and requested, "Ajax. Will you come with me into battle once more?"

Ajax nodded giddily jumping up and down on his front hooves slightly.

Bo was impressed, Ajax was no longer just a horse but he was more like Tamsin's friend. Observing the unit at the portal in shock, it looked like Valkyries didn't have this type of bond with any other lower beings like Tamsin had with Ajax.

Bo, Tamsin and Ajax all walked thought the portal together.

Tamsin knew that Valkyrie war horses were never allowed to leave Valhalla unless in times of war as decreed by Odin or Freya. This had not been done for several centuries but Tamsin needed to get to Hale ASAP. Ajax also wasn't an active Valkyrie war horse so the rules kind of didn't apply.

Once through, Tamsin mounted Ajax and quickly helped Bo up too.

Ajax whinnied and galloped forward at full speed.

Bo was having a hard time staying on Ajax hugging Tamsin tightly but Tamsin hugged Ajax's neck which stabilized them. She observed that Tamsin never really talked to Ajax to tell him where to go. For some reason Ajax just knew. Tamsin may very well have a direct telepathic link to Ajax, Bo deduced impressed.

Tamsin called ahead to Kendra and Kendra cleared them as she was leaving the site. Tamsin found it amiss that Kendra was leaving and putting Mia in charge, but then of course, she had her reasons which Tamsin needed to respect.

They galloped past the blockade which was opened just for them, and into the compound. It looked like they were expected since Lauren's team opened the front doors for them as well.

Ajax trotted in and skid to a halt in front of Mia in the lobby.

Bo dismounted before Tamsin and blurted out to Mia clumsy sliding off Ajax, "Where's Hale!"

"Main bedroom," Mia gave as a Spartan answer and not a moment sooner Bo bolted off ignoring everyone else.

Tamsin dismounted skillfully and knew that Hale was already gone because of what Kendra relayed. Bo was Bo however and she needed to save the world as always or die trying. She'd catch up with Bo in a few.

She stroked Ajax's bridge and murmured, "You still got it boy."

Mia cleared her throat to which Tamsin knew something needed her attention when out of the blue an elderly human male cautiously approached her and noted pointing her the horse, "Peter… look! I.. I have never seen a Valkyrie war horse before in the flesh! And you my darling MUST be a Valkyrie…."

Tamsin was annoyed but let Mia talk.

Mia stated, "We have formed a temporary alliance with FBI's Fringe Division. Both sides agreed to a communications blackout on this matter."

Tamsin backed up but Walter began to pet Ajax who also seemed quite annoyed jerking his head back and backing up slightly.

Peter then came up and guided him back to one of the bodies saying, "Let's just concentrate on how this happened and who did it. OK?"

Walter walked with Peter hesitantly longingly staring at Tamsin, "But… but a VALKYRIE …. A REAL LIVE VALKYRIE! Do you think she'll let me run some test on her in my lab?"

"No, I don't think so," Peter smirked.

Tamsin observed another blonde approach her powerfully. She knew who she was.

Agent Olivia Dunham.

"I'm Olivia," she mentioned shaking Tamsin's hand.

"Lieutenant Tamsin Jennings with the 39th. So YOU are the real files X-file wannabes huh?" Tamsin mentioned with the usual sarcasm but also still annoyed scrunching her face. Tamsin did have to give it to Olivia, she carried herself like a bad-ass but packaged really nicely. No wonder Peter salivated all over her. Also Tamsin gave her slightly more props due to her being blonde and a marine. She would give Kendra AND Mia a run for their money.

"We try," Olivia smiled every to slightly at the back handed compliment motioning down the hall. "Can I go with you to see Hale?"

Tamsin hated orders but at least she was asking.

"Fine," Tamsin clicked and briskly walked to Hale's room not even waiting for Olivia to catch up but she managed just fine. She did notice she carried herself confidently (and) but was a little rigid.

Olivia took in quickly the sheer magnitude of what looked like a well executed raid. Bodies were all over the place. This may have been an insider job.

Tamsin stopped dead in front of Hale's ajar bedroom door which looked like it was kicked open. She saw Bo holding Kenzi in close as the both knelt down in front of Hale.

Tamsin observed Kenzi was a mess and Bo was crying as well. She kept saying to Kenzi how sorry she was. It wasn't Bo's fault, but Bo took responsibility for things that weren't necessarily hers to begin with. Not only that, no one escapes fate.

Normally Tamsin didn't care and would barge in anyway but now, she knew better. She therefore chose to stay outside and she stretched her arm out to stop Olivia. She didn't look like she was going to enter either.

"We wait, but in the mean time, feel free to take readings or whatever else you do. The truth is out there Scully," Tamsin retorted with her standard wit and a click.

Olivia took the abrasiveness and cynicism of Tamsin in stride and walked over the Drake.

"Can you tell me what you know about this?" Olivia asked as an open ended question hoping to get some clarity on this massacre.

"Of course," Drake was quick to reply.

Kenzi was furious and in shambles at the same time when Bo sprinted in and embraced her.

"Where the FUCK were you BoBo!" Kenzi beat Bo accusing her sister of murder even through the tears. She was in so much pain at her loss that she wanted to blame someone, anyone.

Bo just whimpered, "I'm sorry Kenz." She knew she couldn't do anything about Hale. It was beyond her powers even with all the chi in the world.

"Where were youuuuu," Kenzi kept wailing in tears finally giving up on hitting Bo. She then buried her face into her sister's chest. She knew it was wrong to blame her, but she just needed to he held. She needed someone to tell her that it would be all right. Kenzi couldn't cope with the fact that she not only lost her future husband but she was losing her Fae powers in addition.

Kenzi had to come to grips with the fact that her losing her Fae ability and then her future husband Hale made it feel like she was losing touch with the Fae world. She was losing all those important to her: Her family. She held Bo even tighter knowing that Bo, her sister, was her last and only link left. She had no idea how long she could hold that even. Tamsin was now closer to Bo than she was.

Kenzi kept hearing Bo tell her how sincerely apologetic she was and that broke her heart to know that Bo would fight the good fight even if it wasn't her fight at all.

"I'm.. I'm… sorry Bo. I… it's not your fault…." Kenzi mentioned through her hitched breathing.

"I saw the premonitions in Valhalla Kenz …. I should have been here sooner," Bo confessed broken hearted knowing full well that what fate had written would be done.

Bo was torn but stayed and held her distraught sister.

More and more, fate was proving that Bo was no match for it and that FATE had written Tamsin and her entire family off to die, Bo deduced. That scared her deep down to the core weeping with Kenzi. This furthered her resolved what she had to do.

LEAVE.

Tamsin felt her heart thud in pain. Bo was going to run away. It was then Tamsin felt woefully in adequate. Fate had spoken but Bo was too stubborn to give up and let Fate play out as it did in the visions. The Valkyrie would rather live with Bo in her final days than to be away from her for even just one second.

Tamsin noticed a tear fall from her eye but it was interrupted when Freya's voice popped into her head through the link, 'Tamsin. I need to speak with you urgently.'

Tamsin was in NO mood to talk so she didn't reply.

'Just listen to me Tamsin. I detected a change in your life force and I think you should know…'

'YEA, I know Freya. I'm Bo's thrall and a willing one at that. Odin told me that too. So PLEASE, I need to be left alone so you if don't mind, I got lots of crap I gotta….'

'No Tamsin, it wasn't that. I thought I was reading you wrong, however, Hrist told me while you were in the armory in the chamber of the Missing, you passed the scepter of Aphrodite several times. It glowed every time you went by.'

Tamsin's jaw dropped but replied denying what that meant, 'Hey, I'm the Missing Valkyrie, remember? The items in that room are enchanted and they are attuned to me.'

'It glowed GREEN and no other color,' Freya made it known.

Tamsin was flabbergasted and stumbled back a few steps before she took a seat, 'That… that's IMPOSSIBLE.'

'Apparently NOT Tamsin. The scepter only validated my suspicions. You are far more than what is written about you or the Missing since you are no longer a Valkyrie per se and neither are you a human by any stretch of the imagination.'

Tamsin need to think but also needed to confirm this impossibility and thought to Hrist, 'Don't give me any BS Hrist. Is what you told Freya about the scepter 100 percent true?'

'Yes Tamsin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You were in such a rush and I… I didn't want to bother you with your dinner and meeting with the gods.'

'BOTHER ME! You know how this changes EVERYTHING! Gods, I must be a poster child for the unexpected crap. Next time TELL me dammit! I am just a thought away.'

'I'm sorry my goddess! You are the Missing and I don't have the permission to speak with you directly ….'

'FUCK that! I am a Valkyrie, ONE of you. Gods will you get that through your thick skull! And will everyone just DROP this goddess complex you have about me! Bo yes, me… no.'

'Please. I implore your forgiveness Tamsin, Missing Valkyrie. I swear on my blood oath that it will never happen again,' Hrist begged.

Olivia noticed Tamsin deep in though. It was as if the weight of the world was just hoisted on her. She wanted to walk over and ask why, but knew Tamsin was very protective of her space and chose to only observe casually. If she didn't know better, it looked like she was talking to someone although no words were spoken.

It was then Tamsin knew she had gone over overboard. She forgot Hrist looked up to her and was indeed treating her like a goddess.

She took couple breaths and finally replied calmly, 'No I'm sorry Hrist for blowing up on you. I'm trying to wrap my head around this and it has come at the worst possible moment. Just tell me next time.'

'Of course, sister.'

"FUCK! This can't be happening," Tamsin mentioned out loud but her train of thought was broken when Olivia walked up to her with concern and asked, "Tamsin, are you all right?"

"Oh…." Tamsin looked up in an aloof manner, "I just forgot to do an errand."

Olivia smiled tightly at this walled up person and just clarified, "I'm here if you need me."

Tamsin just replied walking over to Drake joining the larger conversation, "Sooo Drake, Olivia, what have we got?"

In the lobby, Mia's radio came to life, "Captain Tate, we have an Agent from the FBI at the perimeter by the name of Agent Farnsworth."

Mia then recalled that it was the person Peter and Olivia mentioned that would be onsite as well from the Fringe division.

Walter perked up and stood excited with anticipation rubbing his hands together, "Ah! Yes, let her in! Astro and I have WORK to do!"

Mia then queried, "Isn't her name ASTRID?"

Peter just waved it off signaling Mia to just go with it.

Water replied, "Yes it is, now if you will excuse me."

Mia just went with his eccentricity and radioed back, "Let her in."

After Astrid, a smart analytical member of the team with an olive complexion joined, the entire Fringe team was quickly brought up to speed by Tamsin and Mia. It was a cliff notes version, but it was enough to get comfortable with working together. It was still one sided with Peter, Walter and Olivia asking questions here and there, but otherwise Mia, Tamsin and team still knew nothing about what made the Fringe division so special from a Fae perspective. They just seemed to all be humans.

The questions had just concluded when a glimmer of light appeared in the corner of the room of what looked like a womanly figure.

Tamsin knew this was nothing she saw before since the teleportation methods she had experienced thus far looked nothing like this.

She drew for her dagger like a western gun slinger and everyone else, their guns or rifles. They were a hair behind Tamsin but Tamsin noticed that Olivia already beat her to the punch. It was as if Olivia already knew what it was and was ready to take it out.

The haziness cleared with all guns pointed at her, Peter and Walter looked at each other in bewilderment.

Tamsin noticed this woman looked exactly like Olivia but she had dyed her hair red, and she wore combat boots, loose dark brown army type cargo pants, and a somewhat tight but informal leather jacket with a hunter green shirt underneath. She also noticed her ID badge which had mirrored 'F's on it looking like it came from some law enforcement agency but it was none she knew of.

She also observed that Bo just walked in but stood in the corner.

"Whoa! Everyone, I'm just here to talk to Olivia and Peter," the red head put her hands up meaning no harm. Even thought she held calm and had a smile, she looked a little nervous with her shifting stance and eyes.

Olivia just advanced on her and demanded, "Put your weapons on the ground slowly. Now."

Tamsin was impressed how calm the Blonde Olivia was.

"OK," the red head said slowly taking out her gun and laying it on the ground and kicking it over to Olivia.

Alex observed that the weapon she put on the ground and her cloths didn't match ANYTHING she had seen yet.

Mia noted that her style was out of sync slightly for some reason. In any case she had her rifle at the ready.

"And your backup?" Olivia requested.

The red head laughed, "My backup is my sniper rifle, you know that. OK can we talk now? I only got a certain amount to time before I need to return to my universe."

Olivia put away her gun and with anger lining her voice stated, "I have NOTHING to say to you. Leave while you still can."

Bo knew the hatred was brewing inside of the blonde FBI agent. She showed a huge amount of restraint.

Mia made the signal for her team to lower then guns but asked what everyone on her team was thinking, "OK, What the HECK is going on here Olivia!"

Astrid spoke up referring to the red head, "This is Agent Olivia Dunham from the alternate universe. It's a universe that plays out parallel to ours but in the other we made slightly different choices. These universes can't be traversed unless you are special like Olivia."

Peter added, "We call her Fauxlivia."

"Hey you can all call me 'Liv' or 'Red'," the Fauxlivia smirked.

Peter was really quiet and nervous starting to sweat a little like he had something to hide Tamsin noted and she had a hunch that it had to deal with the fact that Peter had a relationship with the red head in some way.

"There she is! The Temptress! Viper," Walter accused pointing at her.

"Hey Olivia," The red head requested, "We need to talk."

Olivia finally boiled over and hook punched the red head hard in the face. "THAT was for taking what was MINE bitch! Peter was MINE you fucking WHORE!"

Alex, like a cat sprinted in and bear hugged the red head, pushing her back.

Liv held her cheek bone yelling obscenities at Olivia jeering her on.

Drake put himself between both Olivias but made sure neither advanced on each other.

Olive made sure to reply to Liv's comments in kind. She was one step away from killing her but she was too disciplined for that.

Peter slid in and pushed the blonde Olivia, his Olivia, back away from brawl.

"WHOA cool it!" Mia yelled, shooting her rifle in the air noting the Olivias were staring each other down mid brawl. "We got WORK to do here concerning the murder of the Ash. I don't care what planet you came from but everyone in Fringe, get your SHIT together and work it out in the next minute or save it for your time after we close this case. Got it!"

There was total silence.

Mia repeated once more firmly, "We don't have the time or luxury of getting vitriolic with one another! Everyone get a grip. NOW!"

Alex saw a little of Kendra's spunk in Mia and what was good. Mia used her gut instinct and didn't hesitate.

Bo had enough still upset at the world and without a word strode impatiently over to Blonde Olivia and gave her some charms seeing her seething hatred brewing inside of her as it concerned her twin. She soothingly requested of the blonde, "Relax. Listen to her. Talk to her. Be honest."

Bo then walked over to the red head who backed up initially seeing a glow emanate from her hand into her other twin.

"Relax. This will heal you and allow you to talk to each other without the baggage ok?" Bo asked pausing her movements seeing the other red head's uncertainty.

Liv finally nodded and Bo charmed her as well requesting, "Listen and communicate to each other honestly ok?"

Liv nodded all giddy headed.

"I KNEW it! She's a succubus!" Walter exclaimed with Bo making her way over to stand next to Tamsin.

Olivia picked up Red's gun and tossed it back to her, "How much time do you have before you return?"

Red replied tersely, "3 days."

"Can you help us close this case and then we talk?" Olivia requested of her twin.

"Sure," Liv replied holstering her gun with a quick natural smile and a care free swagger. "So, is it time to get the party started?"

"Just keep your hands off of Peter and we'll be ok," Olivia turned walking toward Walter.

"Sure," Liv sashayed and draped her arm around a very uncomfortable and stiff Olivia. "I can do that."

Olivia just took it in stride knowing that Liv was just sparring with her in a joking way. By saying NOT to touch Peter meant she could touch anyone else.

And with that everyone was back to work.

Tamsin brought Bo aside and asked knowing how deeply troubled Bo felt via the bond, "Hey Bo, where's Kenzi?"

Bo in a monotone voice replied, "I had to charm her and I put her to sleep in one of Hale's spare rooms. Can you be there for her when she comes to?"

"Sure. Why can't you do it?" Tamsin asked uneasily.

"I….. I need some time to think Tamsin," Bo finally made eye contact with her Valkyrie.

"OK," Tamsin smirked slightly. "See you at your place in a few?"

"Yea, sure Tammy," Bo stuttered out knowing she was going to pack and bolt.

"You make a terrible liar Bo," Tamsin frowned.

Bo backed up, "Tamsin. I need some space. It has nothing to do with you but I need time to think. OK?"

Tamsin just shouted, "Yea 'cus it has to deal with ALL of us Bo! Right?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing even though Tamsin and Bo were in the corner of the room.

"Tamsin. I don't have time to explain," Bo backed up into the hall.

Tamsin blew up upset, "You're going to leave us! Fucking run away! Coward!"

This got to Bo since Tamsin was dead on and yelled back, "I'm not a coward. I'm protecting ALL of you! Not everything in life is EASY Tamsin."

"I love you! We're married. Remember? And I thought you were gonna fight to the very end!" Tamsin replied upset.

"I AM Tamsin! For us, for our family and friends. EVERYONE! So get off your high horse and stop preaching!"

Ajax perked his ears up at this comment then snorted since no one was on him at the moment.

"No Bo, you are doing MY move by running away! It solves NOTHING! And.. and YOU of all people should know that."

Bo took another step back.

"And so getting all of you KILLED because of me is the responsible thing to do!" Bo dripped with sarcasm.

Tamsin was at a loss for words and looked away with tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to lose Bo.

Bo nodded heavily, and then turned to leave.

Tamsin then shouted in a raspy voice to Bo in a final attempt to stop her, "I'm pregnant!"

Any and all activity then suddenly grinded to a halt in that room. It was so quiet that when Walter dropped his tweezers on the ground from kneeling position, it made a deafening clang.

All eyes landed on Bo's back.

Kendra was ready to go. She had just completed packing all her items into the large framed hiking back pack. It was a good thing Mia gave her a crash course on hiking or else her foray into backpacking would be short lived.

"Ready Dyson?" Kendra questioned to her Dire Wolf hoisting the heavy pack on her shoulder.

She had already received a text message from Alex that Mia was doing just fine.

Dyson pranced and whined wearing a groove into the floor at the door.

Then a couple moments later when she opened the door and Dyson wafted though the crack, a cryptic text message came in again from Alex:

'Tamsin is pregnant with Bo's child.'

Kendra scratched her head and yelled down the steps to Dyson, "Hold on D-man. Tamsin's pregnant. Last time I checked Valkyries can't get pregnant."

She was just about to call Alex for clarification when her phone rang. The caller ID read:

"Boston PD - Jane Rizzoli"

Kendra just exhaled and wondered why she was calling her. She picked it up as Dyson sat down in front of her anxiously waiting to leave.

"Jane?" Kendra asked putting the phone to her ear.

"Kendra. I need to talk to you urgently," Jane hurriedly stated.

"OK shoot," Kendra leaned up against the door curious. Jane was in her squad car with her sirens on. Why?

"I have Maura with me on speaker. We are in route to you now. Where is Captain Mia Tate?" Jane demanded.

It was then Kendra remembered asking Jane to investigate Mia's back ground as it pertained to her real birth parents.

"She's at the …. A residence leading a murder investigation," Kendra danced carefully not to reveal Fae items.

Kendra then followed up, "Why?"

"Get a contingent of federal marshals to that location ASAP."

Kendra paused, "As in Witness Protection?"

"Just DO IT. Please. We may not have time," Jane retorted.

"Look I'm not doing ANYTHING until you tell me what this is about," Kendra demanded.

"I can't tell you over the phone."

Maura then interjected, "I did some digging onto Mia and my search, although confidential, may not remain that way depending on what Mia does."

"OK. I'll send you the address but the place already has a 2 block perimeter established. I'll tell Mia's team to safe guard her in the mean time. Call me when you get there," Kendra slid her pack off to the floor picking up her body armor.

"Thanks Kendra," Maura and Jane said at the same time hanging up.

Kendra found her gun belt, then rapidly mounting it on her person.

She then dove into her body armor while dialing Vex. She needed Fae Federal Marshals and the light was still reeling from the loss of Hale. She really didn't feel like talking to Evony either.

"Dyson, we need to delay our trip for a today ok?" Kendra frowned knowing how much Dyson had the 'call of the wild.'

Dyson whined and curled up on the couch in disappointment. He just finally grumbled in frustration through a long exhale when his head came to rest on the floor.

The call went through and began to ring but Kendra whispered to Dyson plopping in the couch next to him.

"I'll sleep with you naked…." Kendra offered slyly.

Dyson quickly licked Kendra cheek in response.

'Yes Kendra mi love. Eu 'ave reached 'd all knowin' and powerful Morrigan of the dark. 'Ow may I please Eu t'day?' the phone blared.

Kendra just smiled and transitioned to her more pronounced Australian accent knowing full well that Vex could speak straight English if he wanted to, "G'day Vex. Stop talking that rubbish. I'm not that type of Sheela."

'Oh, Kendra, Eu 'ad me at, Ass'ole. So to what do I owe the honor?'

"Vex, I need get some Fae Federal Marshals that can report to the light Fae compound within the hour. Can you do that for me?"

There was a pause and finally Vex answered, "Who are they protecting or extracting and WHO is guarding them now?"

"Mia Tate needs to be protected while humans from the Boston PD with information for Mia will come onsite at the Ash's house. We need to keep them isolated from the crime scene. I'll be there shortly and Alex and Drake are being assigned to that duty right now," Kendra quickly explained.

'Oh Commander Cruz needs backup, eh? Well then, DONE. 3 of us will be there in a jiffy. Ok?' Vex replied without hesitation.

Kendra knew that it was odd that Vex, out of all the names he picked up on, it was Drake's. WHY? She chose to just let it slide as Vex gave orders get a hold of a couple people to someone in the room.

After a minute, he reported, 'Be there in 30 ok love?'

"Thanks. See you there," Kendra hung up relieved that she had extra help.

Kendra then speed dialed Drake.

"Yes Captain?" Drake could be heard on speaker with Kendra checking her weapons.

"Drake, listen to me carefully. First of all, do you know Vex very well?"

"I only met him casually at the party at Lauren's and that's it. What are you getting at Kendra?" the phone questioned.

"I don't know. For some reason he knew you and called you by your call sign which I don't think you told him, I assume," Kendra picked up her AR and checked it.

"No I try not to use my call sign since it confuses people to thinking I have that rank," he explained.

"OK. Nevermind. I need you and Alex to keep Mia safe at all costs until Federal Marshals led by Vex arrive in about 30. Can you do that?" Kendra got up and slinging the AR across her back.

"Ummm sure. Is she in imminent danger?"

"Not sure, but we will have guests from the Boston PD homicide division to give us more clarity later today. Just keep it low key and keep her indoors where you can keep an eye on her. I'll be there in 20," Kendra opened the front door and Dyson swiftly made a break for the truck.

"We'll do our best."

Kendra hopped in the truck along with Dyson and sped off with the police sirens on.

Bo stopped mid step and whirled around to face Tamsin with a raised brow of curiosity, "What?"

Tamsin didn't care who heard her any more but was scared as she stammered out nodding, "It's true. You will be the mother of a baby girl. OUR baby girl."

Bo was stunned as she tried to process this, "But… but you told me that Valkyries are created and can't …"

"Yea I thought so too until Freya noticed my life force was not just mine alone but also had another combined with it and Aphrodite's scepter and fracking pregnancy test glowed green while I was loading up on weapons in the chamber of the missing," Tamsin quivered a little scared that she was the first Valkyrie this happened to.

Bo was overjoyed and even with unfallen tears raced forward and held her Valkyrie in close. She tucked her head under the taller blonde's chin with an ear to Tamsin's strongly beating heart. Her other hand slid on Tamsin's tummy. "So you know it's a girl?"

"Yea, green for girl, blue for boy. That scepter is never wrong," Tamsin stoked her succubus' back happy to have her again in her arms. She knew Bo wouldn't run away now. What she did was a little unfair, but it was true, Tamsin felt.

"How is this possible?" Bo asked transitioning to holding the blonde's hand leading her down the hall to a more private setting.

"The bond I think. That and you're a succubus that's been banging the heck out of me," Tamsin looked down as she meekly put forth. "You are also a goddess of life too so.. so I guess you can create life."

"It's a miracle," Bo twirled around to face her again. Tamsin still look scared so she decided to lighten up the mood and added, "So I knocked up a Valkyrie?"

"Yea," Tamsin noted still trying to process this not realizing that Bo was pulling her leg.

"Can I knock you up more tonight?" Bo smirked knowing that Tamsin's snarky side would come back at the mere challenge.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh knowing that she was just had and then stated teasing Bo full of bravado once more, "Ohhh Succubus. I am EVIL and you will PAY dearly for knocking up one of Odin's best."

"WAS until you met me," Bo jeered. "Now you are a slave to my wiles and she's my daughter by the way. I'll teach her to use her charms to get what she wants without resorting to violence."

"Oh Bo. Does everything have to do with taking your clothes off? NO, she will be a fighter and will kick some serious ass and only use your puny thrall powers as a LAST resort," Tamsin clicked with a mischievous teasing smile.

"Awwww Tamsin, stop talking about yourself like that," Bo's finger traced Tamsin's cheek to her lips then down her neck to land on the V of her jacket. She ended up playing with her zipper tab. "You're the one that can't help but to get naked around me."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh once more but transitioned to a dead serious stare and told Bo eye to eye, "We need to talk, now that I got a Valku-bun in the oven so to speak."

"Of course," Bo nodded sitting down on a couch with Tamsin.

"In light of all the recent events, I need to be unencumbered by the thrall WITHOUT actually lifting it," Tamsin began.

"Tammy, let's just lift it already, ok?" Bo asked holding and caressing her hand near begging. She wanted Tamsin. All of her.

Tamsin just shook her head, "NO Bo. I saw a glimpse if how I fight in the premonition and I need to keep my powers in check…."

"No Tamsin. YOU are better than that…."

"I know, but….. Bo I am flattered you choose to see me the way you do, but, I know with my dark past and tendencies married with the fact that I have…. A lot more power then I had before… I don't want to chance that I use it on you or in a way that erodes that image you have of me. I need that fail safe." Tamsin murmured.

"You have MORE power? But you don't use it except to talk telepathically to Arin and Ajax," Bo looked confused.

"I… I know. There is no need yet, but I feel it … the raw power coursing through my veins," Tamsin grimaced.

"So you are 100 percent Fae again?" Bo asked curiously.

"No… I still heal and take damage like a feeble human," Tamsin exhaled disappointed still.

Tamsin then asked again, "Bo? Lift all aspects of the thrall and it should be good enough ok? Please."

Bo straightened up and stated seriously, "Tamsin. I hope that one day we can just be together without the thrall so that we will be total equals. Just tell me when, and it will be done. In the mean time, I lift any and all aspects of the thrall from you."

Tamsin immediately felt better, like had fog cleared in her head. Then she also realized that now she could lie too but not to her spouse and bonded partner. She had gotten so use to telling her the truth that the bond never came into play.

"Thanks Bo," Tamsin smirked and peck Bo on the lips. "On to the second topic. I can't have you running out on our kid. By the way…"

Tamsin was surprised, she got angry more quickly now that there was essentially no thrall, "WHAT the heck were you thinking bitch! You wanted to LEAVE me! I am so disappointed you in Bo!"

"I'm… I'm sorry but it's the only way…" Bo stammer surprised that her normally level headed Valkyrie was blowing up on her.

Tamsin grabbed Bo by the collar of her vest and jerked her in so they face mere inches from one another and hissed, "You thought WRONG. Remember we are bonded? That goes beyond marriage. There you part upon death but a bond with a Valkyrie means even in death we are still bonded! We NEVER EVER part! It means that I will never truly love another and it goes the same for you. You just don't know it."

Bo had no idea what to say, she was wrong. She felt fear and she felt ashamed. She noticed that Tamsin had not used any of her powers, but she just impressed fear on her.

Tamsin backed off a little knowing that she saw fear in her bonded partner's eyes and then carefully said, "Bo, do you promise to stand and fight? Fight fate like the head strong succubus I know. Fight to the very end?"

Bo nodded but felt vulnerable stuttering forth, "Yes, I will. But… but we will all die."

Tamsin never let go and told Bo, "You told me that our lives are a combination of both FATE and DESTINY a long time ago. You may be RIGHT because fate can't have written everything. THAT is why Odin only sees certain things but not all. Fucking fight for what fate CAN'T control! Don't give up and hand over everything to fate. FIGHT for me. Be that stubborn know it all succu-slut that can change the world. Fight for our kid! Our future family."

Bo shed a tear with her hand coming to rest on Tamsin's tummy where her daughter was. That was probably the most moving thing Tamsin ever told her. The wisest of all Valkyries was telling her to believe in herself and practice what she preached. It was humbling to say the least.

"I will," Bo said with renewed vigor gripping strongly on Tamsin's wrists as she began to glow red in her lower octave voice. "I will walk through fire for you. I will stay and fight fate until the very end. I won't give up what isn't written. I will rewrite our part of destiny. I am the granddaughter of the Blood King and I write our destiny. Fate has no power over me."

Tamsin smirked and loved the new reenergized Bo and jeered, "Good. Nice to have you back."

Bo held into the back to Tamsin head and brought her into a deep kiss, taking a very small wisp of chi.

Bo parted and decreed still in her lower octave voice, "I can taste our daughter's life force and chi now. It's immensely strong and by god she taste like… like a fighter …."

Bo quickly pinned Tamsin into the couch and declared, "just like her Valkyrie mother."

Tamsin played cool and added, "And she's probably stubborn too, JUST like her succubus mother."

Bo questioned, "True but will she have a smart mouth and lots of snark?"

Tamsin quickly with much effort reversed positions and pinned Bo into the couch, "You better believe it succubus."

Bo quickly flipped and pinned her in a wrestling move into the couch and mentioned, "That is learned Tamtam. She won't learn it IF I fucking exorcize that demon out from under you before she is even born."

"Yea right Bo. You know I got MAD powers now right and you, baby Fae, lifted all the thrall attributes. SUCKER!" Tamsin dared even trapped in a wrestling hold.

"HAH! Feeble Valkyrie. Just you try it and watch. I own you," Bo declared all smug.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh knowing full well that the anklet she got from Valhalla gave her the masterful telekinetic abilities that Bo was about to find out.

Bo had no idea what happened feeling herself being yanked then lifted off Tamsin and suspended into thin air with her feet dangling 2 feet off the floor.

Tamsin loved this dusting herself off and twirled Bo around slowly like a doll on a turn table.

"What the fuck!" Bo exclaimed.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Welcome to my new powers Bo. Oh and Bo you'd better get the red out. You can't recharge from me anymore. I need to save chi for OUR baby remember?"

Bo was hungry, but knew Tamsin was right trying haplessly to grab into something to regain control. Her red automatically faded.

"Tamsin! You put me down OR ELSE!" Bo demanded in her normal voice.

Tamsin felt a little of the thrall and asked, "Is that a command? You wouldn't activate the thrall over this pesky show of power. Would you? EQUALS right?"

Bo grunted flailing around in the air, "I command you… Uggg I HATE you Tamsin!"

"Awww Besides what are you gonna do about it? You're low in chi, and you can't take it from me anymore," Tamsin clarified just staying out of Bo's reach triumphantly halting Bo's spin to be face to face.

"I… I need to check on Kenzi. Put me down," Bo asked finally out of ideas.

"So no retribution or knocking your Valkyrie up in retaliation since this was good clean fun?" Tamsin queried with raised a brow.

"No, none at all," Bo lied. She wanted to sack and pillage Tamsin later tonight until she fell unconscious from all the wild sex.

Tamsin saw this and also used the bond to find that not only was Bo lying but she got images from Bo literally ripping her clothes off while charming her to crest even before she hit the bed. Bo cuffed and dominated her the whole night. Needless to say that did turn her on a little, but mostly, Tamsin needed to show who was boss.

"BAD succu-slut. I know what you're thinking. THE BOND. Remember? Besides, even though I can undress you in a flash right now, I still can make you see the stars and get that blue or any glow from your eyes to go away. I thinking about making my new license plate to say, 'I Domin8'" Tamsin clicked all giddy hoping that Bo would fall into her trap.

"Oh babe," Bo jeered but in a sultry voice, "Put me down and I'll show you EXACTLY what I was thinking."

"And what about Kenzi and being there for her?" Tamsin cornered Bo.

"Ohhhh Tamtam. BAD BAD Valkyrie. You'll pay for working me up. SHAME on you," Bo growled.

"Like this?" Tamsin dared.

*** Bo looked at her weird since nothing was happening until she felt something inside on her really tight leather pants. It was as if as invisible hand was stroking her clit working her lips apart.

Bo tried to take a swipe at Tamsin in a last ditch effort to get to the ground but missed.

"You command or order me Bo, I will be HIGHLY pissed off by the way," Tamsin dared knowing that Bo would do her hardest to stay on the straight and narrow. She was always a slave to her ethics and Tamsin LOVED it.

"You … you EVIL. It'll take more than getting in my pants to get me off," Bo said already lost in lust. She didn't want to admit defeat. Tamsin knew her body too well.

Tamsin's mind kept stroking her deep and deeper until Bo was well on her way to making a sloppy wet mess.

Tamsin used her telekinetic skills and yanked off both of Bo's boots and her dagger clanked to the ground. They ended up directly below the now bare foot Bo.

"I'll tell you what Bo. I win if I get your boots wet in 10 minutes or less," Tamsin dared. "Good thing you wear leather pants all the time."

Tamsin put her index finger on her lip deep in thought, "If I win promise to do a nude photo shoot with and without your cop gear. I need a calendar for my home and MAYBE precinct desk of my slutty Special Agent. You make a GREAT pinup girl."

Bo spat back, "And if I win, you'll be my sex SLAVE for a week!" No way was she going to lose.

Tamsin was overjoyed that Bo fell for it since she had more tricks up her sleeve.

"DEAL."

Tamsin immediately pulled Bo's hood at the top of her arch back and did circles on her nub. At the same time, she invaded Bo temple rhythmically in a precision attack which opened Bo's flood gates.

"Ugggggg!" Bo squawked in total abandonment and clapped her hand over her mouth so she did not tip off the Fringe division

Tamsin then added her virtual tongue to encircle Bo's very sensitive nipples.

Bo tried to stop and cover herself or peel all these invisible hands off of her to no avail. Tamsin was right, try as she might, there was no way to stop Tamsin's onslaught even with cloths on.

Bo shook her head and bit her bottom lip as her sex betrayed her making herself slick in anticipation.

After a minute her inner thighs were soaked and then Bo crested. Tamsin had too many invisible hands on her.

Tamsin just said, "Shhhhhh. They might hear."

Bo just grunted as Tamsin finally used her invisible fingers to flick then pinch Bo's tips inside her bra now while still keeping up inside Bo's pants.

Bo was in awe at Tamsin's new powers but knew she was in deep deep trouble feeling both her calves get moist. "Naaaaa" Bo gritted her teeth to stop her body from responding.

Tamsin just sang out, "I'm a Valkyrie, you married me. A Valkyrie MUST dominate their prey and PRAY you don't come anymore."

Again Bo saw stars when she felt of drop of her own fluid go over her right ankle. All Bo could do was kick the drop off to the side.

Then a drop on her left, Bo kicked it off to the side again too.

ANYTHING from getting her boots wet.

This kept repeating for the remaining minutes as Bo was held at a tortuous peak.

Bo's mind blanked out as she ripped open her vest and pulled her tank and bra up to stop Tamsin's intruders but it was no use. She found herself pleasuring herself instead.

Her pants were unbuttoned with her zipper down haplessly to try to initially stop Tamsin's attack on her temple but instead crested.

"Wow 2 times in 9 minutes I'm impressed… not a drop on your boots. Don't make it 3 or your boots may be in trouble of getting ruined," Tamsin jeered with her own hand now under and inside of her own shirt tweaking and massaging her own tips. Bo was really hot and Tamsin just could not help but touch herself.

'30 seconds and show time,' Tamsin mused. She then used all her powers to make Bo crest and crest she did.

"30 Seconds slut and don't come!" Tamsin stated but she was holding Bo at peak so it was so easy to push her over one more time as Bo kicked in the air to get rid of the drops on her feet.

Bo crested brutally since she was so close but didn't want to let Tamsin win. She grunted in sheer agony holding back but the more she held back the more she needed to release.

The release was strong and harsh and rapid and Bo nearly passed out.

Tamsin knew Bo's strategy and in the last 10 seconds of counting down even in the middle of a crest, Tamsin used her powers to straighten out both of Bo's pant legs knowing full well she'd release anything that was backed up.

Bo just kicked wildly when she felt her dammed up streams run free all of a sudden.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

*** Tamsin all of a sudden stopped and pushed Bo back a few feet so her boots were in front of her.

Bo shook her head and cleared the cob webs to gaze at her boots and dagger.

Tamsin smirked.

Bo pouted weakly.

"Wow you lasted 9.999 minutes without getting a drop on your boots. But THAT's not 10. As a matter of fact you made a veritable mess on your boots and destiny in the end," Tamsin sang out triumphantly.

"You … you …. You set me up!" Bo pointed at her ticked but satisfied.

"Don't you know, all is fair in love and war Bo, you just so happened to have bonded with an extremely competitive Valkyrie that is good in the war of love…. And I LOVE war too." Tamsin clicked all proud of herself. She was already imagining all of the photos she was going to put of Bo on her calendar.

Tamsin finally put Bo on the ground and Bo literally stumbled and was caught by Tamsin who rushed forward.

Bo was really weak.

"Shit! Bo feed now!" Tamsin kissed Bo desperately.

Bo didn't take her chi and stammered out, "Tammy, just let me sit down and get me someone else I can pull chi from."

"NO Bo," Tamsin led her over to the sofa and put her down using her powers to make her look more presentable sans her boots and dagger.

"I sucked you dry in the vision. No. And our baby. No please don't make me feed from you."

Tamsin realized that she had push Bo way over the edge and not allowing herself to feed made her weak. Bo was begging her.

Bo just slumped in the couch and comforted Tamsin stroking her cheek, "It's ok. I'm not dying or anything. I just need a little snack. OK?"

Tamsin nodded and checked multiple text messages that came in on her phone from Kendra.

Tamsin thought quickly. Drake and Alex needed to guard Mia and Mia needed to be at full power too. Drake's team also needed to be on high alert. Talan was a last resort in terms of chi but also from a medical stand point. Lauren wasn't there which was Bo's 'sometimes' snack.

What to do?

What about the Fringe division? They didn't need to be at high alert necessarily and could spare some chi but from WHO?

Tamsin ran off down the hall and looked around.

Walter, didn't have enough stamina since he was much older so he was out right off the cuff.

Astrid, she was a young and somewhat agile and strong, but not good enough.

Peter. YES. He had the strong 'bad' boy thing going and was muscular. WAIT Peter would hesitate since he was somewhat attached to both Olivia's.

WAIT.

Olivia. She was strong and bad ass. A former marine: even tougher than Peter. She may just do the trick chi wise. Bo though might not be full from her alone.

Then Tamsin saw Liv or Fauxlivia as they called her, going over to talk to the blonde Olivia.

What was better than ONE bad ass marine?

2.

Bo had already charmed them as well so that would make it an easier pitch.

Tamsin just walked up to them and cleared her throat and motioned them to the side.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Olivia asked out of curiosity all business.

"Oh you are the Valkyrie Tamsin right?" Liv asked with interest and shook Tamsin's hand with a warm smile.

"Just call me Tamsin. I gotta MINOR problem that both of you could solve right now. It's kind of a life and death situation," Tamsin embellished a little scrunching her face.

"OK, what is it?" Both agents said in unison.

"My partner Bo, she needs some chi now. Just a little from each of you and all you need to do is sit in front of her. No pain, no needles or other yucky stuff."

"The succubus?" Liv smiled mischievously getting it.

Olivia briefly looked to the ground and analyzed this but with a neutral expression. She was unsure about this. She was not as carefree as her twin.

"Oh COME ON!" Liv nudged her with her hip and then pulled her into her like they were the best of friends even though their friendship was quite tenuous at best.

Tamsin quickly led them to the side living room where Bo was sitting awake but looked weak.

Olivia backed up a little smelling sex.

Liv also smelled the same thing and Bo's boots were to the side with droplets of water on it.

'Was that water even?' both twins thought to themselves.

Bo just addressed Tamsin after accessing the twins in front of her, "Really?"

"Awww come on. It's the best I can do on short notice. TRUST me. Don't knock it 'til you try it," Tamsin pushed.

Liv pushed Olivia anxiously into the seat to the left of Bo and she quickly sat on the right.

"So? How does this work? Inquiring minds want to know," the red head asked Bo excitedly.

Bo smiled weakly and after Tamsin nodded to feed, Bo however turned to an extremely nervous Olivia in her power suit. The blonde didn't show it per say, but Bo could tell.

"Olivia, I know you are having second thoughts about this and I won't feed from you if you don't want to," Bo made it known.

Olivia finally spoke after a long pause, "Bo. You charmed me just enough so that I was able to talk to my twin from another universe in a civil fashion for the first time. She's a lot like me and I am grateful for that opportunity. I can't say we'll be friends, but I will say we won't remain enemies. This also means that anything I can do for you would be fine with me."

"Awwww I think I need a hug," Liv stated to her twin and then to Bo and Tamsin. "She's really not that bad and I want her photographic memory. That kicks ass. She is the ultimate bad ass you know."

Olivia felt hot on her cheeks and finally added more formally to Liv, "She's the best damn sniper I know of and I wish I were half that good. And on a personal side, I like how you carry yourself."

"Awwwww," Both Olivias hugged one another and then turned to Bo.

Bo's eye's flickered blue as she slowly began to pull chi from both Olivias at the same time at a close distance and Tamsin was right. They both tasted brute but sweet, powerful but refined.

They tasted deliciously good, sinful and decadent. Tamsin knew how to choose them.

Olivia tasted more reserved and she also tasted her steely unbendable determination.

For Liv, or Fauxlivia, she tasted fun and almost impulsive like a free spirit. Her chi quality also felt odd like she didn't belong here in this world, which was true.

Tamsin was happy that Bo was recharging and left to see how the rest of the team was doing and maybe see if Kenzi was up yet.

She stayed with Peter and Walter for several minutes and realized that neither of the Olivias came back out nor did Bo.

'Boooooooo,' Tamsin used the link. 'Are you being BAD to your feeds? Now tell the truth or I'll use the link.'

'Gimme 15… no 20 Tamtam. Olivia says to stall the rest of the Bishops and Astrid. If Kenzi comes looking for me, let me know. BTW we moved to the study.'

Tamsin used the link and some images of what was transpiring flashed before her from Bo's point or view.

*** Bo was sitting on a desk spread eagle with Fauxlivia kneeling in between her legs working away at Bo's sex with her tongue. Olivia was more reserved but standing next to Bo against the desk kissing her and caressing her chest. Bo was reciprocating. Fauxlivia was making Olivia loosen up by using a free hand to tease her sex gently. Clothes were strewed everywhere with 3 totally naked women going hard and feverishly at one another. Bo was taking turns feeding off each of them a little at a time.

'OH my gods Bo. I see what you are doing and that is a BAD bad girl. You will be punished slut. I hear Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles will be here in an hour or so as well. You want to sample them too?'

'They need to take a number but I'll get to them,' Bo replied. 'JUST kidding.'

'Sometimes I wonder,' Tamsin did an eyeroll. 'So how did a simple feed turn into a threesome all of a sudden?'

'They attacked me. It was unavoidable,' Bo mentioned quickly to get Tamsin off the link.

'Right. You just have a thing for identical twins don't ya?' Tamsin teased but felt Bo was close.

'Yes, god yes yes yes! I mean no Tammy.. Noooo … noooooooooooo …. I'm a faithful succubusssssssss! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Right there! No… no… noooooooooo! I'mma goooooooooooooooood giiiiiiiiiiirl!'

'Say it, don't spray it.. and speaking of spraying…. ' Tamsin paused then broke out into an adlibbed nursery rhyme song in perfect pitch, harmony and even more importantly, timing:

' Up and Down the wolfman's pole,

In and out it goes,

That's the way his come shot blows,

POP! Goes the weasel!'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate youuuuuuuuu!' Bo screeched over the link.

*** How Tamsin LOVED to totally own Bo holding in a snicker. She'd pay later, but not now.

After a minute of Bo taking up the whole link, Tamsin pretended to take an interest in what Astrid, Peter and Walter were talking about. Finally she asked Bo over the link knowing she was back down to earth, 'Done yet?'

'No. I got time and I need to thank these ladies properly,' Bo replied.

'Uggggggg. OK. Hmmmm I wonder what will happen if I send Peter to look for you?'

'Tamsiiiiiiiin!'

'OK Kidding. Just make it fast.'

'Your wish is my command Tammy. One down and one more to go. The blonde silent types are always the wildest. Right Tammy? Now time to get the red out.'

Jane sped through the highway with her sirens on to get to Mia with Maura holding on for dear life in the passenger seat.

Maura stuttered nervously, "Jane, every mile per hour above 80 increases the incidence of a fatal accident by 5% according to NHTSA. You are going 95."

Jane replied never taking her eyes off the road, "Maura, you know how important this is. And WHY did you have to access, Paddy, your dad's, crime records. Don't you think that MAY have tipped them off?"

Maura looked down to compose what she needed to say, "I'm sorry Jane. I didn't make it clear what I was looking for."

"But you accessed a closed and SEALED case which was one of Paddy's bloodiest and most grizzly purges for more detailed information. Paddy, even in a nursing home, can STILL do something about it," Jane stated. "And Mia? God Maura, she's famous and can drop your whole family and Paddy's cronies in the blink of an eye, she has legitimate connections to several crime families she doesn't even know about and she IS the law too!"

"I'm sorry Jane," Maura pouted, "I tried my best to keep it under wraps. No one is above the law by the way."

Jane was a little upset and just mentioned, "If you knowingly break the law, you really don't care about obeying it, but in Mia's case, I know for SURE Kendra is in her corner and is fiercely protective of her."

"How does that relate?" Jane asked. "She's a highly decorated and accomplished detective and sniper for SWAT."

"AND a persistent and determined lawyer." Jane mentioned, "Did you hear of the case where this small obscure state prosecuted an international drug and crime syndicate for operating in their region about 7 years back?"

"Yes. It was a major blow to the drug cartel since most of its ring leaders were found guilty and sentenced but the state prosecution was led by Attorney Robert Harding."

"Attorney Kendra Shaw was on his team. She was the actual star that cross examined most of the accused and hit them so hard with the book that by the time they woke up, they were in jail," Jane clarified. "NOW she has a sniper rifle and can take them out LEGALLY even before they get to trial. She has drive and don't discount her. She looks demure but I know her type, DON'T mistake her kindness for weakness. The way she sounded when we last talked several minutes ago told me that I'd better keep my paws off her or else I'd have to deal with her and I don't want to cross her, in the field or in the court room."

"Oh….."

"Maura, if Mia wanted, she could get ANY form of justice she wanted legal or otherwise and get away with it," Jane finally explained. "That is why I wanted federal marshals there that didn't belong to Kendra's team. They will protect Mia and also to protect Mia from herself if she were to go rogue. It also has the effect the insulting Mia from Kendra and vise versa."

"I'm really sorry Jane," Maura sulked holding on when Jane shifted lanes abruptly. "You were sick for several days and I wanted to show you that I can help."

Jane turned briefly to Maura even while zipping past several cars. She had really hurt Maura, her best friend and confidant. Jane valued their relationship above all else in her life and quickly put her hand atop of Maura's.

"Maura, I'm sorry. I know I was in and out the past couple days bed ridden. Thank you for doing your very best and I am surprised how quickly you put the pieces together. You also took care of me," Jane pouted. She hated to be taken care of since she was always the one people in her family depended on.

"No problem. Anything for you Jane," Maura blurted out happy that the most important friend in her life backed her no matter the circumstance. It was also then she realized how that statement sounded.

It had a more subtle meaning to it which Maura was aware but shook it off. She was sure Jane knew what she really meant.

Jane knew what Maura meant but oddly both meanings were ok.

Jane mused the last time she was in Kendra's area was to stop a bank heist. They got the bad guys and at the end of the day, Maura gave her a deep tissue massage. It was heaven. Who needed sex when Maura had such exacting hand pressure? She remembered Maura making her strip down to her underwear to do it and Jane was ok with that since it was Maura and not her mom or brother or some stranger. She was comfortable with her body around Maura.

Oddly the massage was so good, she fell asleep immediately afterwards with Maura in the same bed and found that when she woke up, she had inadvertently removed her bra which bothered her in the middle night.

Maura WAS always there for her like she just mentioned.

Jane finally took her hand back to drive and just concluded, "Just consult me next time ok? Wake me up with a cold shower or something."

Maura literally had to stop herself from imagining helping Jane take that shower. She didn't know how she felt about her but her mind kept playing tricks on her.

"OK."

"Yea, a cold shower is way better than my mom nagging me," Jane murmured.

"She was sort of understanding and didn't mention or nag you about anything about the past couple days while you were sick," Maura noted the odd behavior.

Jane chuckled, "I think she's still trying to get over the shock of you and I spooning in bed together in our birthday suits."

Maura acted shocked, "Angela knows that I am a medical professional! I only did that to bring your core temperature back up to normal while you were down with the flu."

"Ms. Always prepared, don't you have one of those silver blanket thingies which should have worked?" Jane teased.

"I couldn't find it and that was the fastest route. You were shivering to death even with a heavy blanket so skin on skin contact was the best."

Jane whined, "But I like to sleep in my blue socks night shirt."

Maura scolded, "But your favorite sports team had NOTHING to do with keeping you warm. You were so cold and your nipples could cut glass."

Jane whined a little more and pouted, "That's because you stripped me. I bet my mom was scarred for life when she walked in with you removing my only shred of decency and YOU standing there buck naked. What if that were Casey?"

"First of all you were so stubborn to remove anything, I had to prove I was serious and divest myself and wrinkled my favorite designer clothes. Again, does your mom or Casey have a degree in medicine, top of the class from one of the most prestigious universities?" Maura sparred back.

"No," Jane piped down with a frown.

Maura had put her in her place as if doing a skillful judo move.

Oddly enough Jane remembered that Maura had done that core temperature move on her several times over the course of a couple days. Maura stayed in bed with her when she could and worked remotely. She made sure to put on a robe before going on video conference calls.

Strangely enough again, Jane mused, Maura sharing a bed with her naked and sleeping with her even was no biggie. Maura and her were that close. Maura always slept in the nude and made Jane grudgingly follow after much persistence from the doctor all to regulate her body temperature. Her mom never said anything about it. Not a single soul. Normally her brother Tommy would have made fun of her by now since Angela, her mom, had loose lips. Loose lips for Angela don't sink ships, they sank armadas.

Jane wondered if Bo Dennis would be there. It seemed that Bo understood the relationship they did have and felt like she could talk to her more freely. Jane was wondering if what she had with Maura was considered 'normal' for best friends. Why did she even care was her next thought since it was natural for her but Bo would not judge and could give her an outsiders view.

Maura mused how much she valued her best friend Jane. She was so dependent on her she couldn't fathom to be without her in her life somewhere. Through all her failed relationships, she was there for her like a rock. She found it amiss that she'd do anything for Jane even if it broached the doctor professionalism boundary. Jane was tomboyish but when her clothes were off, she was all woman and a simplistically beautiful one at that.

Maura found herself a little slice of utopian bliss every time she snuggled up to Jane skin on skin. It was extremely therapeutic for her, and maybe the both of them.

* * *

 

A/N: Let's see which categories I got in this chap alone:

 

x Valkubus

x Valkubaby (Valku-Bun In the Oven).

x O2 (Fringe)

x BO2 (Bo + O2)

x Rizzles

x Threesome

 

Do I hear more Rizzles or Fringe?

 

Comments please!


	69. What’s in a name?

Kendra got out of her truck with Dyson trailing behind and to her surprise Vex and 2 of his people were already there waiting just outside.

She’d already informed Mia and Tamsin that she was coming back to meet the Boston PD in another area of Hale’s light compound.  She didn’t tell them why exactly, but Kendra wanted to see what Jane had to say before then.

She walked up to Vex who was dressed in all black, leather pants, matching jacket and a tight spandex type shirt.  He was also wearing body armor over his shirt and a Glock holstered on his right belt and an ID badge for a federal marshal on his left.

To 2 others behind him look ex-mil and maybe special forces.  They were dressed in matching grey suits and body armor as well with Glocks and MP5s.

Kendra found it almost funny that Vex always had to make some sort of fashion statement.

Vex addressed this off the bat motioning to her gear, “Wot?  This was the best I can do in 20 minutes.”

Kendra just moved on and introduced herself to the man on Vex’s right, “I’m Kendra and you are?”

“Scott,” the tall red head replied.

The other came forward, “Toby,” the shorter dirty blonde replied.

“OK,” Vex clapped, “Shall we get Mia?”

“Not yet, I need to survey the area so that Boston PD doesn’t get curious about the crime scene,” Kendra replied adjusting her AR over her shoulder pointing her barrel down and forward.

“OK Love, lead the way,” Vex bowed.

Kendra walked in a side entrance, the same one Jane and Mura would take and then down the halls with Vex and company.  Luckily they were empty minus Laruen’s team walking by every now and then.

It was then she came to an open area right before a small study.  Kendra was about to enter the study when she noted boots and a dagger strewed on the floor in front of a leather couch.  The dagger looked like Bo’s and so did the boots.

Why would Bo be running around without her dagger and boots?  Was she disarmed and kidnapped?  Was she feeding?  Was Tamsin playing more games with Bo?

She didn’t know.

Dyson sniffed the boots and traced it to the study room door.

Kendra put her ear to the door and heard nothing but that was the only logical place to be since all the other places nearby were public and Kendra could see no other signs of Bo.  Also this door was normally open she remembered. 

Kendra got her rifle ready and signaled everyone else to take offensive positions flanking the door with the MP5s ready.  Vex was one step behind Kendra and just nodded for her to open the door.

Dyson as usual was by her side wagging his tail.

Vex knew he didn’t need a gun, so he just stood behind her crossing his arms.

She reached for the handle but then had a thought.  ‘This area is secured and I may be barging in on Tamsin and Bo’s quiet love making.  Also Dyson don’t seem to be in a heightened state of alert.

She had Vex’s whole formation hold then stealthily crept to the discarded boots then knelt down and gathered more clues.  The dagger and boots looked like they were pulled off and dropped to the floor lazily.  Same with the dagger.  What caught her attention was that several drops of fluid still had yet to dry up from the boots.  It was clear.

There were no drinks around so she brought the boot up to sniff it but the leather smell overpowered everything. 

It was then she dabbed her finger on one of the drops and rubbed it between her thumb and index finger.  Kendra felt this fluid to be a little slick and just to confirm, she sniffed it.

Kendra knew exactly what it was and knew her response would have been over kill had she just executed.

 She felt a little sheepish for being so gun hoe and told everyone to just stand down.

Vex just commented, “Congrats Kendra.  So you’re that keen on detectin’ Bo’s love potion eh?  I wonder how?”

Kendra just ignored him and strode over to the door and requested to all, “Just stay out here and I’ll be back.”

“Okkkk just don’t get caught in her siren call,” Vex wandered to the couch and was about to sit down but mentioned off hand looking it couch suspiciously, “I cringe to think about all the succubus excretions on this, so I guess I’ll stand.”

Toby and Scott still just stood by the door.

Kendra like a cat, fluidly opened the door and entered with Dyson.

Bo, Olivia and Liv were just lounging in an ornate cherry wood framed couch all trying to catch their breath. 

Everyone was still naked all relaxed with Bo sat in between them.  She put her arms around both of them and brought them in and asked, “So are you two still enemies?”

Bo looked to Olivia who had the most issues with Fauxlivia.

Olivia thoughtfully mentioned, “On a professional level, I don’t fault her.  She did what she was ordered to do, which was to infiltrate my team in this universe and get some missing items they needed but didn’t have in theirs.”

Bo asked trying to divert the hidden sting which was to follow, “And that is where things get tricky but can you work with her on that level now?”

“Yes.  I found,” Olivia mentioned seriously, “that she’s a lot like me.  She didn’t blindly follow orders now she’s here without authorization to make peace with us.  She put the puzzle pieces together herself and wants help both our worlds.”

Fauxlivia added, “My boss, Walter, believed that Olivia and team were the reason why our world was falling apart.  But it was not so after I worked with her team for a time.  I felt…… guilty for using Olivia’s family like that.”

Bo then mentioned directing it again toward Olivia, “And personally?”

Liv was the first one to speak, “We haven’t really sorted that out.”

Olivia although all serious began to shut down and clam up.

Bo told them, “I thralled both of you just enough so that you are bluntly honest with each other and to numb the stings of emotional hurt.  It by no means will take it all away.  This thrall effect will wear off in a day and what you do now will forge how you will see each other from that time forward.  It will determine if and how you move forward with each other.”

Olivia nodded and knew Bo was referring to her since it seemed that Liv came here to patch things up too.

Fauxlivia got it and was the first to come forward, “I’m sorry Olivia.  I used Peter.  He was getting too close to me and I needed to keep my cover.”

“You SLEPT with him!” Olivia spat out accusingly her voice quivered with anger.  “He was MY Peter!”

“He wasn’t supposed to be in your world!  He was taken from mine!,” Liv bit back, but knew this wasn’t helping any.  She then took a deep breath and added, “Peter KNEW I was slightly different.  Deep down I knew he caught onto that my personality was slightly different.  I listened to different music, my sense of humor, even the way I walked.  I could only explain away so much.”

Olivia just blew up growling viciously at Liv, “So you not only fucked him, you effed with this mind too!  He STILL THINKS about you!.... NOT me!”

Liv was stunned.  She didn’t know.  Somehow Peter had fallen in love with something that made her uniquely her. 

“He wanted YOU Olivia.  When I first met him in my world, he never looked at me the way he looked at you.  I realized that after spending time with him here, I saw, how much he loved you,” Liv offered as justification. 

Olivia finally looked away deeply hurt.  She was immensely jealous that Liv got Peter, “Now I want what you HAVE!  Fucking whore!”

Bo rubbed Olivia’s back and just said, “Breath.  I know you’re mad, but name calling won’t bring us any closer to fixing this.”

Olivia just replied trying to control herself, “I don’t know how to fix this!  If Peter kisses and holds me, is he thinking about Liv?”

Fauxlivia quickly replied, “Do you even ALLOW him to even do so?  I know Peter and he is trying to move heaven and earth to make amends for your relationship but knowing you, you won’t accept.”

Olivia almost yelled but she stopped short and just mentioned, “I’m not like you in the fact that you’re care free.  I’m not an open book.”

Liv replied, “I know and hasn’t Peter been patient with you all the way?  He wanted you and I just so happened to get there faster but YOU are in me and I am in YOU.  We are one and the same person just shaped slightly differently by our experiences.  You can CHOOSE to be more like me and you can choose to be vulnerable to him.  I’m not saying be someone you’re not, but let go a little.  You take life so seriously but what fun is that?”

“So you just expect me to go up to him tell him that I want what you have and ask him how I can do that?”

“Yes” Liv responded spartanly.

“Easier said than done and you know it,” Olivia cut in throwing up mental road blocks.

“OK, do you allow yourself to be freaking vulnerable for once?  Allow Peter to be your rock.  Also Peter MEANS rock.  Give him another chance.  Let him back in.  Play it by ear.”

“OK.  So how did you get to my Peter so quickly,” Olivia asked both as a question but her voice lined with hurt.

“I’m sorry Olivia AGAIN.  Do you want me to answer that without you clocking me?” Liv asked backing up a little even with Bo’s arms around both of them.

Olivia mustered up all her energy and put her hand hesitantly on Liv’s in a leap of faith and said, “I just need to know so I can have what you have.  Please.”

This hurt Olivia that she had to share Peter.  That and she needed advice from her enemy or former enemy.

Liv finally put forward carefully but felt a little better that Olivia was asking a serious question, “I invited him over to talk after a case and right after I opened the door and let him in, I told him that I lied about talking.  Then ummmm sparks flew.”

“That’s it?!” Olivia asked as if Liv was playing some cruel joke on her.

“Yup.”

“NO WAY.  Peter fell in a matter of seconds?”

“Yes,” But then Liv expounded. “He was always ready to fall for you.  You just didn’t allow yourself too.  Olivia, I know you had a messed up childhood and that is why you have all these walls.  But your walls are so high that the only way Peter will ever see the real you, is when they come crumbling down.  By that time, your whole universe is gone.”

Bo finally added, “Olivia, you can keep your walls but can you tell Peter what you need, which will give him a path to your heart?”

Olivia nodded after digesting this for a couple of seconds.

Bo turned to the red head, “Liv, can you give Olivia tips on how better to get along with Peter?”

Liv nodded.

Olivia finally asked a glaring question to Fauxlivia, “If I ask Peter to be mine, what about you?”

Liv knew this question was loaded and answered firmly, “He is YOUR Peter, Olivia.  I don’t belong like my partner Link is so fond of saying.  I will help you any way I can on the personal side if you let me and I will also help with fixing our worlds.”

“Promise me,” Olivia demanded.  “Give me your word that what you just said goes above and beyond everything you hold dear.”

“I swear it.”

Bo was touched, they were both able to make up and it showed when they hugged another.

It was then both Olivia’s swiftly reached down to their cloths and pulled out their respective guns and Bo knew something was up and grabbed a letter opener she found ready to throw.

They faced their Asian woman armed heavily in full body armor just striding calmly towards them.  She was quiet and had her weapons on standby but not in the ready position.

They also noticed a Grey Wolf hop up on a table to flank them. 

Dyson licked his lips excitedly at the sight before him.  He may be a Dire Wolf, but Bo and 2 other beautiful women nude piqued his interest to say the least.

Bo was the first to put down the letter opener and smiled and just greeted, “Hi Kendra.  Oh ladies, this is Captain Kendra …”

Liv tossed her gun aside and jumped up excitedly and ran to Kendra with open arms to get a hug even being in the nude.

Kendra nearly backed up when they collided.  She was stiff and had no idea who she was but knew that the Blonde trying to cover up grabbing her clothes was Agent Olivia Dunham and this one looked like her twin with red hair.  Kendra didn’t return the hug but was surprised the red head pulled her off the ground slightly in the bear hug.

“Oh my GOD Kennie!  It’s me Liv!  How have YOU been?!  God I missed you!” Liv mentioned to a very stiff Kendra.  “No MMA or BJJ moves ok?”

Kendra just chuckled after seeing Bo just nodded to let Liv be.  For all Kendra knew, Liv was under a thrall.  “That thought never crossed my mind,” Kendra mentioned sarcastically. 

Bo knew Olivia was still getting dressed pulling on her button down shirt to look presentable.  Bo just dove into her tank since she couldn’t find her bra and clarified to Kendra motioning to Liv, “This is Agent Olivia Dunham of Fringe from another parallel universe like ours but things played out slightly differently there.  She is visiting us a couple days before she needs to return.”

Liv finally separated from Kendra and slapped her arm playfully, “Hey we gotta catch up.”

Kendra looked at her oddly.

Liv clarified, “Look Kennie, I know you probably don’t know me in this universe but on my world, you and I are good friends.  I take them down, you prosecute.  That is if they survive.”

Kendra looked confused.  This just kept getting weirder by the minute.

Olivia had just pulled on her pants when she came forward to greet Kendra, “Olivia Dunham, FBI Fringe.  Just call me Olivia.  We are assisting with an ongoing investigation at this site.  Good to meet you again.”

Liv tossed Olivia her shoes and just teased, “Awww come on.  Lighten up.  This is Attorney Kendra Shaw, one of the greatest darn prosecutors in our universe.  She is also voted the most dangerous woman in the world.  Her MMA and BJJ skills are off the charts and in a courtroom, same applies.”

Liv started to hastily get dressed.

“Oh” Bo who was now fully dressed sans her boots and dagger raised a brow curiously as did Kendra. 

Kendra knew her MMA and BJJ skills where good but how good did she have to be if her skills were ‘off the charts’?  She found it almost comical how Liv saw her.

Kendra just finally stated formally changing tact, “Everyone, I need this study in an hour or so.  We have 2 Boston PD personnel coming here to brief Mia Tate about developments in a separate investigation.  I need BPD to be clear of the current area under investigation.”

“Done,” Everyone said in unison with Liv hopping on her pants.

Kendra looked about the room with books and other items strewed across the floor, “I also need this room to not look like a crime scene as well.”

Before Kendra even completed, Olivia was already tidying up and then Bo and Liv joined in.

When all was set, Kendra radioed ahead to expect Jane and Maura.

Kenzi woke up with a headache and dizzy.  She looked around and just saw Bo sitting at the edge of her bed with a tight smile.

“Whoa, holy hang over Batman,” Kenzi tried to get up but Bo stopped her and eased her back into bed.

“Hey easy Kenz.  Just give yourself a minute.  Ok?” Bo mentioned with concern.

Kenzi just flopped back down and a wave of uncomfortable silence fell over them.  Kenzi knew this was her fault for blaming Bo for Hale’s death.  She felt really bad for lashing out since she just wanted to belong.

Bo on the other hand was still too distracted and numb. 

She was destined to kill almost everyone she cared about and it looked like there was no way of avoiding it.  She was however, here to stay.  Everyone needed her because without her things would just fall apart. 

Most of all however, it was Tamsin.  She saw the vulnerable look on her face when she said she was having a baby and she knew Tamsin was essentially begging her to stay.  Tamsin was vulnerable to no one but Bo.  Most of all, Tamsin hated to beg especially in mixed company.

For better or for worse Bo would stand by Tamsin’s side and fight.  What to do about everyone else was the question.

Bo’s mind kept trying to find ways around this hopeless situation but Hale’s demise just proved that she was wrong. 

Doubt was flirting with her and it was working.  She was barely holding onto hope and she was sure glad Tamsin had enough hope for the both of them.

Bo was so deep in thought that she had no idea that Kenzi had gotten up and hugged her tightly.

Kenzi finally murmured with her ear to Bo’s heart, “I’m sorry Bo that I blamed you.  Can you forgive me for being irrational …. JUST this once?”

Bo pulled her sister in a little more and just said with a slight smile, “Of course.  There’s nothing to forgive.”

Bo then took a deep breath and tried to sound somewhat excited with a pasted smile, “So, Trick is the new interim Ash.”

“Good,” Kenzi broke the hug and expounded, “We can now hold meetings at the Dal.  Alcohol always helps negotiations go better.”

Kenzi was joking but saw Bo go back to holding a stoic and long face.  It was unlike her.  Even in the darkest of times, Bo was able to see the humor.

Bo just clarified moving forward, “Trick has taken care of everything for Hale, so you don’t have to.  He will be laid to rest in the Grand courtyard alongside the greatest leaders of all Ash time this weekend.  I’ll be by your side every step of the way Kenz.”

Kenzi replied knowing full well that Bo had something bigger on her mind than Hale but knew Bo was doing her best to keep the family together.

Kenzi cradled both of Bo’s hands into her lap and finally asked, “Are you ok Bo Bo?”

Bo nodded putting on her picture perfect smile with ease and nodded, “Yea, I’m ok.  We now have the Fringe division of the FBI onsite to help us.  They are humans that investigate the unexplained, but they have agreed to keep our Fae secrets.”

“Like the X-Files?” Kenzi backed up showing a hint of humorous disbelief.

“Yea just like that.  Mia is hoping to find who did this within a day or 2,” Bo replied still holding a tight smile.

Something was REALLY wrong with Bo, Kenzi surmised.  Bo was putting on a show.  Bo was trying to give what she needed even though Bo herself had nothing left to give.

Kenzi switched tactics and told Bo, “Ya know Bo-ba-lish.  I know you hate it when people hold out on you supposedly for your own good.  You’re big girl and have more than proven that you can take the heat.”

Kenzi paused seeing Bo’s expression break for a moment and then continued, “I’m the same.  Sisters right?  We don’t hold out on each other.  I can deal with Hale, but I can’t deal with you being miserable.”

Bo darted her glance away wiping her eyes.  She had cried enough so she dropped her smile and frowned stammering forth, “Kenz, I saw my father in Valhalla and all the premonitions he had were spot on to what Trevor saw as well.  I also saw several others.”

“Sooooo tell me about it,” Kenzi pried.

Bo tried to pull her hands away but Kenzi was holding tight, “I saw all those close to me die when I was attacked by a sea of Fae.”

“OK, who?” Kenzi asked curiously.

“Everyone I hold dear and then some.  Kenzi I … I do… don’t really want to talk about this now,” Bo stammered.

Kenzi thought about this and knew ALL or everyone was a lot of people.  Also if Bo listed them off, she’d probably lose it.  Kenzi knew she could ask Tamsin, but she may even not give her a straight answer.  She took a different approach and asked, “After the attack.  Just tell me WHO made it?”

Bo paused.

Kenzi patted her hand to goad her to spill, “Come on.  Does me knowing affect what will happen?”

“No…..”

“Then who did you see come out of this?”

“I only saw Alex, Trick, and Arin.  I’m not sure about Drake.  Kara,” Bo finally fessed up.

Kenzi paused and knew there had to be more but by the sheer fact Bo was including extended family like Drake painted a grim picture off the bat.  This couldn’t be.

After a long painful pause Bo listed one more name with both hurt and anger lining her voice yanking her hands back and turning her back to Kenzi,

“Me,” Bo stated nearly boiling over in distain.  She hated herself already and the events still had yet to happen.

Kenzi hugged Bo from behind and she felt Bo’s anger feeling her muscles tighten up.

“Have Trick rewrite history.  Have you told him yet?” Kenzi offered as a simple solution.

“No.  I’ve been thinking about this and came to the realization that it is the reason WHY we are here now Kenz.  Every time he uses his blood to rewrite history, it will come true but there will be a hideous price that will manifest itself later.  It’s like the tale of the Monkey’s Paw.  No, I have not told him for fear he will write a version of history that will somehow not have us together and nor will you or anyone else for that matter.  The only way out now is through to make us right history once again.  I also promised Tamsin I’d be there for her and our daughter and I will.  I can’t afford to lose Tamsin if history is rewritten,” Bo mentioned adamantly.

Kenzi picked up on something that didn’t sound quite right and carefully corrected, “Arin is Tamsin’s sister.”

Bo shook her head and took a deep breath, “Tamsin and I need to see Lauren.  I need to find out everything about Valkyrie pregnancies.  But this is the first instance of this for all Valkyrie kind.  I just hope…. I didn’t see her in the premonitions ….. I … I don’t know….”

Kenzi ‘s jaw dropped scampering to the front of Bo holding her shoulders trembling with excitement and a smile that could light up the room, “You mean Tammers is preggers with your baby!”

Bo saw how excited Kenzi was and she chuckled too.  This was something to be celebrated and Bo forgot to do just that.  “Yes Kenz, somehow through the bond and my powers to create life, she’s going to have a girl.”

“OH MY GOD!” Kenzi hugged Bo but then paced the room as a barrage of thoughts came rushing forth, “Did you choose a name?  Is she a Valkyrie?  When is the expected?  God I’m gonna to be an Auntie!  I have so gotta tell everyone!”

Kenzi skipped around the room barely containing herself and kept going but stopped long enough to ask, “Can I be her god mother?!”

Bo was still catching up but replied thinking about it quickly nodding, “Of course.”

“Oh gosh!  Did you name her?”

“No, not yet.  I’m sure Tamsin and I have to get a list together,” Bo clarified trying to keep up.

Kenzi pulled her to her feet and energetically proclaimed, “Let’s get started!”

Kenzi dragged her into the hall, “So any superhero name has to be based in her powers.”

Kenzi whipped around and stopped all of a sudden with a dead serious face, “So, do you know what super powers she will have?”

“No but I tasted her chi combined with Tamsin’s.  She’s going to be part Valkyrie and part succubus.  I guess she will have powers from both,” Bo was unsure what names Kenzi would come up with

“OK.  Then let the Kenzi-nator work her magic!” Kenzi pulled Bo along.

Kenzi knew she’d have to face the fact she lost Hale, but in all this there was hope.  Hope for a new life even with death beating down their door.

It was then she stopped abruptly again and told Bo changing gears quickly but in the same excited tone, “Bo, have everyone that’s going to have tales and fables of their greatness written about them meet here ASAP.  If we know what and about when those events happen, we deserve to make plans accordingly.  For me, I have to make sure I have on my Jimmy Cho Boots!  AND get a mani – pedi before then!”

Bo nodded and was thankful for Kenzi, even knowing her own demise was coming was brave.  Kenzi was right about letting those that didn’t make it at the very least make preparations. 

Kenzi then pulled her along, “Let’s see Mulder and Skully!  I need to see Tamtam too.”

Bo pulled out her phone and dialed Lauren.

Kendra decided to hang back with Vex’s team in her area of the compound.  She did pop her head in to see how things were going but Alex was right, it was in good hands with Mia.

Dyson was a riot giving Bo her bra in front of everyone.  It seemed that Dyson had a couple seconds to grab it before the threesome noted her presence. 

What did surprise her was that Mia walked up to her from the other side of the room and answered a question she had directed at Peter.  It wasn’t loud enough for her to hear, but then of course the area did echo a little.

In the end, she sat in the study with Vex’s team just outside who were hanging around on their smart phones, while she reviewed what she had on Mia.  What could Jane need Federal Marshals for?  Was Mia that important of an asset?

Nothing stood out until she picked up that her adopted mother was a teacher for sign language and reading lips.  Then it hit her, Mia could read lips in addition to signing.  It wasn’t listed as one of her skills.  Needless to say, she’d have to find out more.

It was then Liv sashayed into the study and broke her attention.

Dyson was rolled up in front of the table and opened his eyes lazily to track Liv.

“Hey, Kennie.  Can I join you?” Liv asked.

Kendra snapped to and just motioned to the chair across from her.  “It’s Kendra.  Sure Agent Dunham.”

“Red, just call me Red or Liv,” Liv sat down and leaned back.

“So what brings you here?” Kendra asked the red head.

“Nothing.  Just need a brief mental break.  Olivia and Peter are stealing kisses every now and then when they think no one is looking.  Walter and I are waiting for test result and I think we’re onto something,” Liv lazy put forth.

“Oh really,” Kendra questioned but had no idea how to follow up.  She didn’t know Liv after all.

Liv finally said, “Must be weird huh?  I know a version of you in the alternate universe and here I am starting where we left off.”

Kendra froze for a second but just mentioned, “It does.  But you can still talk to her since you will be back in a couple of days.”

Liv’s cheery face faded away.

Kendra immediately surmised that something bad happened to Kennie and Liv in the alternate universe.

Liv spoke carefully, “Kendra was ambered in the alternate universe.  There was a spontaneous rift in our world and it needed to be sealed.  Hundreds of people were caught in it which is like being frozen in a block of ice that doesn’t melt.  They, the ambered, are dead for all intents and purposes.  In any case, my Kendra or Kennie stayed back to clear the area and save who she could.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Kendra blurted out.  How else was she supposed to respond seeing the loss all over Liv’s face.

“She was part of A-FRET, the Amber First Response and Extraction Team.  It was made up of volunteers.  She signed up to do some good so that every time a rift formed, her team would be responsible for getting as many people out as possible before the Amber was released to seal it.  Last year, she got caught at the edge of an Amber deployment.  Since you can see though the amber, I see her every week when I go for a walk.  There is now a memorial to her at that location as well.  She’s a hero to A-FRET and all of us,” Liv finally concluded.

Kendra realized that Liv was probably a good friend of Kennie and to see her friend caught in amber every week was probably some sort of purgatory.  She was probably talking to Kennie in the Amber although she was dead.  Liv was trying to have a conversation with her since Kendra was a spitting image of her.

Liv straightened up and the smirked regaining her composure and stood up, “Hey, I gotta check on Walter and get him some red twizzlers.”

“Wait,” Kendra stood up as well.  “I’m not your Kennie, but can you tell me about her?  Please.”

Kendra knew she could always listen.

Liv laughed and sat back down to tell the tale.

Dyson caught up on some light sleep while the 2 talked away.

Vex noted that while the investigation was going on the dynamic between Drake, Mia and Alex was off.  Drake and Alex alone were just fine.  They were both professional and worked well together but also saw snippets of them being warm to each other.  That was expected since they were engaged.

When Mia came into the picture however, both of them became a little bit stiff and rigid.  They became formal, almost uncomfortably so and Vex had a suspicion that it was caused by Alex.  By Alex getting rigid, Drake reacted in kind.

Finally Mia and Alex were talking to one another while Drake worked with Fringe.

Vex noted the when Mia and Alex were talking, things eased up a little but there was still strain visible.  They were all still able to work on a professional level though.

Vex finally decided to do something about this and sashayed over to them.

The both looked at him expectantly stopping their conversation. 

“Do Eu two know ‘ow Drake got ‘is nick name, ‘Commander’” Vex opened.

Mia noted, “Vex, we are trying to narrow the list of suspects and Peter is trying to recover some video footage that we can use.  How does this pertain to ….”

Vex put his finger up to silence Mia a little impatiently, “JUST ‘umor me for a bloody minute.  K”

Alex spoke up, “Drake doesn’t know exactly.  I asked him the same question.”

Mia finally added, “His nick name ‘commander’ was already his by the time I met him in Afghanistan.  He noted that he got that moniker ‘commander’ weeks before I met him but doesn’t know how the exact details.”

“I do.” Vex sat at the edge of the table relaxed while both women stayed standing both wondering  about the myth surrounding it.  “Eu see we Mesmers ‘re a sol’I’ary specie.  We are ‘unted because of what we can do and ‘e or she who controls a Mesmer is considered by Fae pow’erful.  It got so bad we ‘ad to go to a war zone to ‘ide.  In the bat’le field crap ‘appens an not a freak soul cares.  Crap ‘appens, it does.  We were at a base in the green zone, mindin’ our own business gettin’ lunch in a tent wit everyone else when we’s hear arguing outside.  It was Drake, a contractor, tellin’ a lowly NCO to lock down the place.  Drake mind you already ‘ad single ‘andedly just taken down a suicide bomber who dressed impeccably in army fatigues to blend in.  ‘is mission was to blow ‘imself to pieces and take all us blokes wit ‘im while eatin’ supper.  Bloody wanker ‘e was.”

Vex paused and he noted he did capture the undivided attention of both women and after a pause he continued.

“”eu see, we already knew Drake was part mind reader Fae since he ALWAYS wore gloves.  He was so xenophobic and barely talked to anyone ‘cept ‘is team if 3.  You’d think ‘e was a misfit, but ‘e ‘ad sharp situational awareness.  In this ‘ere case, Drake took off ‘is gloves to shake hands with that wanker and read ‘is mind.  Without a word, Drake drew his Glock and shot ‘im straight between thee eyes but not after getin’ a hold of wot they planned to do.  ‘e was not alone.  Drake showed the MP his explosive vest and ordered a lock down ASAP since ‘e knew ‘is friends were coming.”

Vex shook his head and smirked, “Me and mi blokes approached ‘im but kept distance and the MP would not lock down the base the way Drake wan’ed and ‘e was seething mad since ‘e knew what those buggers planned.  See, thee MP needed direction from a more superior officer to do what Drake suggested.”

Vex laughed and imitated Drake but careful not to be too loud, “Drake yelled at an inch from ‘is face, ‘‘I am your fucking commander for all I care!  Now do it and save some lives and stop being a fucking tool!”

Vex laughed some more, “Thee MP nearly crapped in ‘is pants but did it.  That MP was later credited for saving hundreds of lives that day due to ‘is,” Vex then did air quotes, “QUICK THINKING.  Everyone else at that base knew who was the real ‘ero but no one knew ‘is name at first but they did remember his rank of ‘commander’ that ‘e gave ‘imself.”

Mia spoke, “Then why was Drake never acknowledged?”

“Because love, the MP could not say he broke prot’o’col and when ‘e finally fessed up, thee army alread’y broke the story.  Not only that, ‘ow would it look if an effing private contractor saved the day. ” Vex clarified.

Mia looked down, “Yea, just like the time they covered up that Drake was the unit that saved my ass when we were ambushed a month later.”

Vex clapped his hands together and noted, “We mesmers owe Drake.  ‘ad ‘e not stopped that wanker with a bomb vest, we 3 would all be dead and with it 75% of all us mesmers.”

Vex paused and then added, “Commander was first just his nick name but as word spread, it really became ‘is rank too in a way after ‘he rescued Mia.  ‘im saving our arses is why all of mi blokes are ‘ere for ‘im.  ‘e just ‘as no idea why.”

Alex nodded.

Vex finally said, “Well since we owed ‘im.  We sent a siren nurse to ‘elp ‘im sleep and deal with his powers bet’er while on base.  I worked for a time.  ‘e was able to face the ‘ostile world again and then ‘e saved you arse Mia but the story doesn’t end there.  Mia I guess eu can take it from ‘ere about what ‘appened to Drake and team a month la’er after ‘he rescued eu.”

Mia looked for Drake and we was now working with Tamsin at the reviewing test results with Astrid.

Mia faced Alex and said, “You know the part about my unit, well it was 2 units actually in total that got ambushed.  My unit since it was in the front took most of the causalities.  Drake flanked the enemy and he held position until air support and medical choppers came in.  Again Drake took no credit.  He was humble and went back to protecting the electrical contractors who were running cable in the area.  I told everyone about Drake’s role but no one listened.  They just wanted to hear my story of how I held position took charge of the other unit.  In reality, I froze but Drake yelled to me what I needed to do.”

Mia hung her head down and shook it in disappointment.

Alex realized how much that hurt her ego to admit that.

Mia continued, “Well a month and a couple days later, while I was swept up in the fame of being heralded as a ‘hero’, Drake was taking R&R but the insurgents already knew that it was Drake and his team that stopped their plans at the base and even to an extent my convey.  His team was ambushed and all 3 of his closest friends were killed along with all the electrical contractors.  The aftermath was gruesome with Drake’s teaming being beheaded after they were killed and the electrical contractors being shot in the head execution style.  That wasn’t news even but everyone knew this was personal to the insurgents.  Drake however lost it.  To him, those 3 were not just his family but a part of him since he read them all because he had no choice, he could not at that time turn off his abilities.  When I found out, my new pull allowed me to take time off and be there for him like he was for me.”

Mia paused and it was Vex that chimed in.

“So we gettin’ into personal stuff are we?”

Alex spoke up, “It’s ok Mia.  Drake told me that you helped him deal while he was there and now I know why.  However which way you did it, I am just glad you did.  You don’t have to go into the details.”

Everyone there knew Alex implied that Mia slept with Drake.

 Mia took a deep breath and formally relayed, “I wanted to talk to you, but never found the right time, and now is a good of a time as any.  YES Alex, I did sleep with him fully clothed at all times.  He could not take reading another soul since he had seen enough horrors reading everyone else.  He just wanted to be ‘normal’ and free of the curse.  Men tend to bottle everything up and just pretend that everything is ok.  Drake took time to open up to me with his emotions and that is what saved him.  He also went on because I told him that a couple weeks after my convoy was ambushed, the 2 sole remaining members of my unit were taken off life support.  I convinced him that we had a bond since we shared something in common which was that both of our units were wiped out.”

Mia glanced to the ceiling to compose what to say next, “As for my relationship with Drake, the front lines of war is a terrible thing to experience.  Only someone else from there can make that connection to that dark place which we all desperately try hide or run away from.  It’s a place which haunts us and we need one another to pull each other up when we fall into it.” 

“So no, Drake and I never made love nor were we ever in that type of relationship,” Mia concluded.

Alex did have a question and finally put it out on the table even with Vex there, “Then why did Drake have a shrine to you in his room until recently?”

Mia flicked her hair back and stated, “He had a crush on me from what I gather and it was after he said he had the ability to turn his powers off…..”

Vex interjected, “Thee one and only thing that bugger, Taft, did right.”

Mia carefully kept going, “I didn’t oblige since my life was already so messed up and fame didn’t help any.  All the intimate relationships I had failed because of issues stemming around my adoption I guess.  I didn’t want him to leave my life and he wanted me in his, so this is about as far as we go, good friends.  You have nothing to fear from me Alex and I am happy for the both of you.”

Alex just smirked feeling better and said, “Thanks Mia.”

Vex added bringing everything together, “Alex?  Drake is thee last person that deserves your wrath or jealously.  Don’t pun’ish ‘im for some’in ‘e is not.  ’e chose to love once more and ‘he chose you.  No one else.  And eu need to know ‘ow extraordinary ‘e is and ‘ow lucky you are… ‘ell ‘ow lucky we all are!”

Vex got animated and just jumped up and passionately without attracting too much attention announced, “If ‘he wanted me to pose for ‘im in a Chipper-n-dales tong.  I’d give it to ‘im!  If ‘e wanted to do the tango with eu in the mid’le of the field at super bowl ‘alf time.  Give it to ‘im!  If he wanted Mia to join in.  GIVE IT TO ‘IM!  I’d be more than ‘appy to get ‘is coffee.”

Alex now got the full picture.  Drake never talked about his time in Afghanistan but this allowed her to see just enough to know that she was judging him too harshly.  She also realized that Mia was no longer a threat.

Vex put his hand on both their shoulders and just said, “Come come come now, I feel a ‘ug coming between eu two.’

Alex and Mia sheepishly hugged and Vex trotted away to check on Kendra and his team proclaiming proudly to all, “Ta-Dee-Da!  My job is done ‘ere!”

“Thanks for being honest with me Mia,” Alex said after they broke the hug.

“If there is anything you need from me to help your relationship with Drake along, let me know,” Mia replied.

Alex then like a giddy school girl leaned in and whispered several things into her ear and Mia just nodded and turned a slight hue of red.

Mia response while backing up was, “That IS a novel idea Alex.  Sure.”

Alex then leaned in and whispered, “I hope things work out for you and Kendra.”

Mia replied, “I hope so too.  All I know is that I have some explaining to do when Dyson shifts back.”

“He’ll understand.”

“I know, but what to do moving forward will be the ultimate question.  They are life mates,” Mia concluded with Peter ushering them over to a room to review his findings.


	70. Read My Lips

Kendra never laughed so hard in her life.  She just expected Liv to just give her cliff notes version of Kennie, but THAT Kendra was a whole lot more fun and quirky.  The stories only further reinforced it.

Oddly enough, that Kendra had the same direct and sharp personality as she did, but Kennie was a lot more spontaneous and lived the moment.  She never went into law enforcement and was actually a great trial lawyer.  In that universe, Kennie never lost her brother and she did marry Eric.  Her life was free of the trauma Kendra experienced. 

As such, Kendra mused that Kennie believed the world was naturally good and volunteered where she could to help her fellow person. 

Kendra found it refreshing to see her life vicariously through Liv if these bad things never happened to her.  On the other hand, Liv noted how decisive, unbreakable, and laser focused Kendra was as compared to Kennie. 

To Liv, Kendra was fit for Fringe since Olivia already gave her Kendra’s file.

Liv laughed, “Damn so YOU gave up being a lawyer to work in SWAT?  Olivia gave me your records and wow.  I could use another partner ya’ know.”

Kendra was flattered, “Yea but too much obligations here.  Besides, I’m pretty messed up too.”

Liv nudged her, “No you’re not.  You did what you had to do, just like Kennie.”

Kendra did have a question, “If Kennie was never in law enforcement, then why is she so good at MMA like you claim?”

“Mia Tate of course.  She’s a major in the Army now and like in yours here the MMA champion in my universe.  You guys met through me and have been in separable.  She IS you best friend right?” Liv asked with caution.

Kendra held in a laugh, “If you asked me a couple weeks ago, I would have said no, but yes she is a friend.”

Liv just gave a word of advice, “Kendra, the Mia here seems to be the same good hearted, smart and strong person and even after parsing her file for this world, on top of that, you are even in the same field.  It is the more reason you 2 should be closer.”

Kendra knew she was getting at something with a confused look, “Liv?  Please level with me.  In your world how were Kennie and Mia related?”

Liv pulled out her smart phone and flicked her index finger across the screen for a minute.

The wait was killing Kendra.  She was genuinely curious.

Liv then turned her phone around to show Kendra.

To say she was shocked was an understatement.  Kendra just didn’t have the words.  Right there, in front of her was a wedding photo of just the both of them.

Kendra stammered out finally, “Wait you told me Eric and I were married.”

“Mia and you married later.  Yes Eric courted Kennie for a long time and did get married, but Kennie caught him cheating with another member of this SWAT team.  He was sleeping with Kennie while shagging her, Jenny, on assignments,” Liv factually noted until she noted hurt and Kendra’s eyes.  Oddly enough, she took this personally.

Liv knew how hard it was to separate events of this world from the next and put her hand on top of Kendra’s, “He is DIFFERENT in my universe ok?  The circumstances are different.  He isn’t the Eric you know, so don’t let this mar your perception of him.”

Kendra nodded and realized that what Liv said was true since in that world Kendra never joined his team.  This Jenny must have taken her place.

She tried to smile once more.

Kendra then thought of something devious, “Liv, can I get a copy of your photos you have of Kennie and Mia?”

As the pictures were transferring to her phone she murmured to Liv, “Please tell Mia in your world that I am so sorry for her loss and that I know how much they meant to each other.”

This did leave Kendra in a quandary.  Kendra never was really into women but Mia was probably so special in both worlds that she’d make an exception. 

Kendra needed more time to think.  What was Mia to her?  If Mia found another, would she get jealous even if she was with Dyson?

Before she could think any farther Liv put her hand on top of Kendra’s forearm and mentioned firmly, “You can do more than give my Mia your sympathies.  I don’t know your current relationship status, but at the very least promise me you will remain her friend and be there for her.  That would give my Mia comfort in knowing that you 2 are doing just fine here.”

“OK,” Kendra agreed continuing to chat away as good friends do.

Kenzi and Bo scampered into the same room as everyone gathered to see what Peter Bishop had come up with concerning the video feeds.

Peter pulled the grainy restored camera footage onto the big screen and noted to all, “Astrid and I were able to restore several of the images from the camera system and this is what we have.  This is the work of a lone person.”

Mia looked confused, “ONE person took out a whole Fae compound?”

“And it was accomplished by a HUMAN,” Walter noted in the back.

“Not possible, unless it was in insider job,” Alex spoke up.

“And this guy has no weapons that I can see,” Drake noted as well.  “Do we have a clearer image on the face so we can run it through CODIS?”

Astrid clarified, “The images almost irretrievable since the person that did this exhibited high levels of both radiation and EMI.  This is as good as we get.”

“The EM literally fried the CCTV feeds and for those that it didn’t, the images are like these,” Peter noted.

“That was accomplished with a device in his backpack,” Olivia noted pointing to several grainy images of a man wearing a back pack.  “The reason why we got images at all is because one of his battery cells was almost fully discharged and he hid around the corner out of view of any CCTV cameras to fix it.”

Walter stepped forward with a large 6 inch square pack dropped it on the table, “THIS is what he left behind and knowing that is was probably fully changed before he began the attack, told us that in order to discharge this in a couple minutes could only be from a device emitting an EM pulse continuously.”

Peter stepped forwards and put up a finger print on the screen, “The lone attacker DIDN’T use gloves it seems when he changed the battery.  I don’t think if meant to leave it behind but he came under fire and had to leave it behind.”

Walter spoke up, “The oils from his hands gave us several usable prints that Olivia ran thought the criminal databases.”

“This,” Olivia pulled up a driver’s license picture, “is who we believe it is.  His build matches that of the person was in our feeds.”

Tamsin, Kenzi, Bo simultaneously said, “Massimo!”

Tamsin then asked, “WAIT, Massimo is a HUMAN?”

“Yes,” Walter noted.

In the back of the room a woman’s voice concurred, “I just tested it as well, the oil secretions from the fingerprint have a 99.983 percent chance of being a human.  So Massimo is a human.  I have also cross referenced his DNA with Fae databases and it is 86.452 percent chance he is the progeny of Evony.”

Walter thought of something, “Oh where are my manners, THIS is the esteemed Doctor Lauren Lewis.  I was working with her remotely as well since Drake was nice enough to give me her contract information.”

Tamsin was floored, “EVONY, as the in Morrigan?”

Evony then sauntered into the room proudly and announced, “It’s my portal, I can cry if I want to.  In this case, since the doctor needed it, I decided to step through as well.  So WHY is my name being used in vain?”

Bo just stepped forward upset pointing to the image on the screen, “This is YOUR son?”

“Massimo wasn’t the sharpest blade in the drawer, well I don’t even consider him a blade of any kind, BUT he MAY be my son from a fling I had with a weak pathetic human,” Evony looked annoyed.

“WHERE is he,” Bo demanded getting in her face.

Evony just push Bo away and turned, “I wish I knew.  But he does his own thing.  I just did him a favor and give him a role in the Fae world but apparently he is nothing but trouble, like a succubus I know.”

Tamsin was pissed and without out much of the thrall in place blocked Evony from walking away.  She growled, “You BROKE the cardinal law that humans needs to have an owner!  You BIGOT!”

Evony just took it in stride and smirked, “You MAKE the rules if you’re Morrigan.  Do as I say, not as I do and all the jazz.”

Kenzi was pissed and grabbed Evony by the collar and threw her against a wall, “You fucking got HALE, my fiancé killed!”

Everyone froze.

Evony took her finger and was about to point at Kenzi and Tamsin grabbed her arm and poured on the doubt full steam with dark circles forming under her eyes, “You DON’T want to do that!”

Tamsin has no idea she was this powerful as Evony screamed like she saw a horrific ghost.  She cowered before the Valkyrie.

Bo could see Evony break and finally put her hand on Tamsin’s shoulder and calmly told Tamsin, “Please Tamsin.  Enough.”

Tamsin was in full kill mode and waited from Evony to make another move so that she could be in the right to dispatch her but not after she interrogated her Valkyrie style.

Bo’s light touch and her angelic voice reached out to Tamsin with her conscience kicking in quickly as well as her love for Bo.  She’d do anything for her and by the tone of Bo’s voice, she knew she was in the wrong.

Tamsin shoved Evony away still angry, but Bo just saved her life.

Evony spat out to Bo straightening up, “That’s right, muzzle that bitch and whore of yours!”

Before Tamsin knew it her anger flared and she delivered a hard back handed slap with lots of knuckle to Evony’s face knocking her back several feet and to the ground. 

Oliva and Drake blocked Tamsin’s move forward.

Tamsin immediately felt regret.  She didn’t want to tarnish the image Bo had of her.  Her anger was just unexpected. Lifting all aspect of the thrall had its disadvantages. 

Mia just replied, “Hey!  Stop it.  All of you!”

Bo felt Tamsin’s regret and even through her steely green eyes, knew how much she regretted it.

Bo did feel that what Evony got was deserved to an extent and stepped forward patting Tamsin on the back, “Nice one.  Next time aim it for the nose, she needs a nose job anyway.”

Tamsin huffed out a laugh at Bo’s humor.  It took her off guard glowing with glee, “OK.  Maybe next time.”

‘I’ll take it from here ok?’ Bo communicated with the link.

‘Sure. ‘

Bo pulled Evony up and then asked, “WHY is Massimo so ticked at us where he has to murder our Ash?”

Evony replied holding her cheek, “He mentioned something about losing profit and that Hale was funding the terrorist Kendra.  I ignore most of his ramblings.”

Mia finally put things together, “Is Massimo in dealing, moving, or selling drugs?”

“I think so, but I’m not sure.  He only runs to me when he messes up big,” Evony replied.

Mia pulled out her phone and texted her godfather.

‘Dad, please be honest with me.  Were you mules for Massimo until you got shut down by Kendra and team?’

Bo then asked again, “Tell us where he is.  He needs to be brought to justice.”

“I wish I could tell you, but to be blunt, I don’t know.  He floats in and out of my life, and I could care less about a human.  Too bad he is related to me somehow,” Evony mentioned with aloof expression.

Tamsin just growled, “So if I ask you WITH my powers, what will you say?”

“Darling, don’t threaten me.  You don’t scare me, none of you do…”

Tamsin stepped forward and Evony immediately stepped back in retreat.  “I TOLD YOU that I don’t know!”

There was silence in the room until Lauren stepped forward and took a look at Evony’s face which now had a cut which was bleeding a little.

“Evony, let’s get you patched up ok?” Lauren offered and guided her out of the room.

Mia’s phone chirped and she glanced at it:

‘I can’t say.’

Mia read into this a little and asked, ‘Would you tell me if I got it wrong?’

‘If you were barking up the wrong tree, yes.’

Mia then concluded she got it right and before she could open up her mouth, Kendra walked in the room with 2 Fae who were dressed as Federal Marshals.  Vex and Liv stayed back.

Needless to say Mia was nervous since these were people that she had never seen before with the exception of Kendra.

Kendra stopped short and then said, “Remember when you told me about finding more information about your real birth parents?”

Mia cocked her head to the side and suspiciously answered, “Yes, a couple days ago.”

“Well do you have a moment?  Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles have positively ID’d you and have the information about your circumstances,” Kendra smiled.

Mia then asked glancing at Vex and the 2 other Federal Marshals, “Who are they?”

Kendra just relayed, “They are here to protect you.  Jane insisted.”

“Ummmmmm ok.”  She mentioned walking with Kendra and the Marshals led by Vex in behind them.

Kendra felt how nervous Mia was and took her hand but even then she hesitated.

“Do you trust me because I am in your corner you know that right?” Kendra whispered.  

“Uh huh,” Mia froze in the hall.

This was bad, Kendra brooded and so she ordered the Marshals to go ahead to the library while they talked.

After they were all gone, Kendra turned to Mia who was still a little on edge.

“Talk to me,” Kendra smirked stroking her arm.

Mia looked down, “I don’t want to know if I want to know.  I want the closure, but at the same time I don’t.  Federal Marshals are for witness protection.  Were my parents witness to something?”

“I don’t know, but I told Jane that I was going to be there for you in case you need a friend.  Also if things get rough, we can shoot our way out.  You DO trust me right?” Kendra smirked playfully.

Mia smiled back and knew Kendra was being on the level but wanted to toy with her.  She didn’t know why but she began to kiss her cheek.

“Wha… what you are doing?” Kendra stammered out.

“Testing you allegiance.  You were after all my enemy a couple weeks ago,” Mia snickered between kisses.

Kendra didn’t know why her body was responding rubbing against Mia and wanting more.

Kendra finally kissed Mia back.

“You’d betray me with a kiss?” Mia joked.

Kendra chuckled but kissed her again, “No.  I’d arrest you with another partner or do your move.  Take you out via sniper rifle from a distance.”

“Why not tell me to my face alone?” Mia’s hand began to undo Kendra’s body armor.

Kendra just replied not being able to lie when Mia slipped her hand underneath her armor and stroked her bare tummy.  “Tooo dangerous.  I…. I’m may not be as good as you in BJJ.  I’ve.. seen you in action on the ground in recorded tournaments …. You… are are too dangerous to take out alone… in close quarters”

Mia loved getting the honest replies and asked, “What if it was too late and we were face to face, what then?”  Mia found the clasp to her bra and undid it in the front slowly pulled back the curtain to the big reveal.

“Ugggggg,” Kendra tried to separate unsuccessfully since she was losing her mind, “I’d take you out via short range weapons…. Probably a backup weapon to take.. take you off guard.”

Mia thought that was really creative with the backup weapon but pushed her up against the wall and avoiding her gun belt since it was not attached to her pants, popped the button on her pants and unzipped it.  “I like your police gear on top of your hiking gear.”

“nnnnaaaa… not enough time to change….  NOT here!  Please!” Kendra mewed out feeling Mia’s fingers feather her sex through her panties. 

Mia bit Kendra’s ear lobe, “Your mine remember?  And need to trust you.  The body never lies.”

“Ahhhhhh,” Kendra muffled out gritting her teeth as Mia played with her firm tips her and the other hand played with her sex, albeit thinly clothed.

“Are you into girls?” Mia jeered pulling Kendra AR off her shoulder and letting it clack to the ground.

“N… naaaaa.. no!” Kendra shook her head vehemently to try to snap out of lust filled craze and answer Mia questions at the same time.

“Are you into Bo?” Mia soothed in a sultry voice wagging her finger back on forth on her clothed nub.

 “Noooo…. But she taught me how to seduce you…… in order to… to make up for the past!.....please stop Mia… please!” Kendra begged.  She was still fully clothed but Mia’s hands were way too talented.

“Oh.  That’s the devious Kendra I know.  Are you into me then and can I even trust you?” Mia finally asked pulled her panties aside stroking her not wet slit.

Kendra had enough being lost in lust and Mia was questioning her intentions but needed some confirmation that she could be trusted 100 percent.  Nothing that Kendra could say would really help.

In a last ditch effort Kendra grabbed Mia’s collar and yanked her in close to see eye to eye.

Mia gazed into her soul and knew she wanted to prove she was worthy but how?

Kendra slid her hand on top of Mia’s in her pants and slowly curled Mia’s index finger along with hers pushing open her temple doors open but not going in.

Mia tried in vain to pull her hand back but Kendra held her hand in place strong.

Mia then broke eye contact but there was nowhere else to look except into Kendra’s deep expressive eyes.

Kendra began to apply pressure to Mia’s hand and index finger in an attempt to pull it into her temple a little bit.  She was committing to give something to Mia that she held near and dear to her heart.  This was for Dyson and this meant she would cheat on him.

Mia shook her head and tried to untangle herself from Kendra but couldn’t without doing a take down move.

“No… No Kendra…. Don’t ”

Mia found that Kendra was too strong in this position.  Mia knew Kendra was going to give her something that was definitely not hers but Dyson’s.  Kendra’s face was one of total commitment to give this to her.  It was then she observed Kendra’s face contort with flashes pain and guilt. 

Kendra became aware that the implications of her actions were catching up with her conscience and began to pull harder before she backed down.  Mia was resisting with all her might.

Mia knew she had to do what it took to stop this.  If Kendra gave that last vestige of herself up which was Dyson’s, not only will it rock Kendra’s and Dyson’s relationship, it might come back and ruin theirs.

In a final desperate effort, Mia yanked back then skillfully swept Kendra onto the ground but made sure that she landed softly.  This also allowed Mia to pull her hand out of Kendra’s pants and have the dominant position on top.

Kendra locked her legs around Mia to get her into a control position and froze still full of lust.  She then tested her theory that Mia could read lips and mouthed, ‘Mia.  Can you read lips?’

Mia was amazed and stunned that Kendra knew she had that ability, but as Talan mentioned about her, she was an owl which could see things that normal people couldn’t.

Kendra put her index finger playfully on Mia lips as Mia nodded.

‘Freeze patrols in this hall for 10 minutes?’ Kendra mouthed with a mischievous grin loosening her vest.

Mia wondered why until Kendra in a surprise move roll on top and her and peeled her vest off.  Mia hesitated since Kendra was not that type of girl.  She was more private about her affairs.

It all melted away when Mia jaw dropped and Kendra, exuding and contorting like a stripper teased her shirt off but covering her breast and her bra was already open.

Mia cleared her throat and pushed transmit on her ear piece, “All teams freeze patrols for the northwest side corridor for 10 minutes.”

Kendra played with her nipples waiting the response she knew Mia was crumbling.

The radio in Mia’s ear and Kendra’s vest mounted mic blared from Alex, “Is everything ok?”

Kendra just smirked and kissed Mia on the cheek further distracting her.

Mia then hit the transmit button one more time and tried to keep an even voice with Kendra kissing her and slipping a hand down the front of her pants.

“Yea, just having a private conversation with Kendra……….. AHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!” Mia yelped when Kendra’s fingers circled in engorged nub through her sex.  Lucky for her she let go the transmit button before she told everyone on site that Kendra was taking her.

“Copy” the radios returned but then there was a follow up question which took them both off guard, “Do you need me to halt all traffic to the area in addition and do you need more time than that?”

Kendra snickered as she slowly pulling Mia’s MP5 off of her.  Alex could read between the lines and Mia was a zombie with both of her hands now cupping her pert breasts.  As such she decided to respond with her radio.

“Alex, halt all traffic for 10 per direction of Captain Tate.”

“Yes Ma’am”

Kendra finally just mouthed to Mia, ‘No more words ok?’

Mia nodded sliding Kendra bra off of her.  God she LOVED her tight toned body.  It drove her crazy that Kendra was doing this in full light and could see all of her.  Her scars made her to die for.  Kendra was a battle hardened cop and the scars showed beauty instead.

Kendra removed Mia’s Glock and set it off to the side silently.  Followed by her baton, backup, then her stun gun.  

Mia did the same to Kendra pulling out her Glock and even unloading it.  She reached between Kendra’s boots and found two daggers and slid those out and off to the side.  She pulled her backup weapon on her lower back, her cuffs, then several Glock magazines on her belt.  Lucky for her, most of her hardware for her AR was in her vest which was already off.

Kendra through this transitioned to the most vulnerable part of herself admitting things she wouldn’t ever fathom to Mia and mouthed, ‘I’m not into women but I AM into YOU.  I fucked you over before but I’ll give you EVERYTHING I have.  Not out of GUILT but because I care about you.  More than I want to admit.’

Mia read her just fine and saw Kendra bleed her soul out to her.  100 percent honest and committed to watching her back.  Kendra was saying she was more than a friend and that meant a lot but what really got her heart racing was the fact the Kendra was willing to give her the one item she was saving for Dyson.

Mia then over exaggerated and silently annunciated to Kendra hoping she’d get it while slipping off Kendra boots, ‘I sorry.’

Kendra nodded told her bluntly but forcefully in silence, ‘Don’t make a habit out of it.’

It was then Mia locked her gaze on a Grey Dire wolf, Dyson, who was prancing over to them.

Kendra heard him and pet him when he sat down in front of her even with Mia disengaging from Kendra and pulling Kendra’s pants and underwear off.

Mia pause stripping Kendra for a moment to ensure that Dyson didn’t try to kill her for knocking over his life mate.

“Hey Dyson, can I have this time with Mia?  Please,” Kendra requested in the softest voice.

Dyson nodded.

“Can you watch our six on your library side and stall if any one comes out to look for us,” Mia whispered into Dyson’s ear.

Dyson nodded once more and nuzzled Kendra cheek to cheek and left.

Dyson knew deep down that Kendra was still his by the fact Kendra asked him to have time with Mia. 

Was he hurt that Mia was getting a part of his life mate?  Yes and no.

Yes Dyson wanted Kendra all to himself, but he made that mistake with Bo and lost her.  Kendra, he could tell, was still all his by peering into her heart.  Despite the fact he was a dire wolf, he also needed her to be happy and in his present form and couldn’t meet all her needs.

Dyson also acutely remembered that it was Mia that saved his life and Kendra’s in the woods with the Aswangs so for that he was grateful and owed her something he would never repay. 

He walked away then paused to look back.  Kendra was unbuttoning Mia’s uniform shirt then sucking her revealed flesh and at times giving her a hickie.

Kendra made sure to clap her hand over Mia’s mouth to keep her silent.

Mia just rolled with it and Kendra yanked off her sports bra tossed it aside and shimmied Mia’s pants and thong off along with her boots.

Both women were naked going at each other slowly and purposefully, lost in the here and now in the hallway.

Mia had rolled back on top of Kendra gracefully.

Kendra reached the stars first but knew she’d scream.

Knowing this, Kendra grabbed Mia’s rubberized ultra light combat knife and dagger and bit down the handle right as she fell into wanton bliss with Mia circling and smacking her nub.

Kendra was coming down when Mia sucked and pulled her ultra sensitive tips.  That brought her to a second high.

When Kendra finally came down to earth, she spat out the knife exhausted and mouthed to Mia, ‘Jeez, I don’t even want to know HOW you knew I had a second wind.  THAT was for Dyson when I perform a strip tease for him tonight.  You’ve been naughty Mia and I’m gonna get you a WHOLE bag of charcoal for being on the VERY naughty girl list the holiday season.’

Mia glowed at the compliment Kendra noticed and it was the brightest smile she had ever seen.

Kendra then gracefully, but carefully rolled back on top of Mia and warned silently, ‘Thanks Mia for keeping it for Dyson, but YOU.  I can fuck you brains out.’

Mia knew she was in trouble when Kendra went on the offensive with Kendra’s dagger hilt working Mia’s folds apart.

 ‘Come for me Captain Tate.’

Mia grabbed Kendra’s other dagger and bit down on the handle trying to stop herself from yelling.

‘Come for your arch nemesis.’

Mia was close but needed to back down so she didn’t make a peep.  She didn’t want her team to know.

‘Come because you only have 2 minutes left.’

Mia immediately tried to escape to back down but Kendra held her strong.  Kendra did have good ground skill as well.

‘I mean NOW Captain.’

Mia read it and obeyed.  The chance of getting caught made her shrill but Kendra clapped her hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling.

Finally Kendra yanked the knife away from being crushed in Mia’s jaw and kissed her deeply.

Mia just she convulsing in licentious and lustful abandonment yelling bloody murder into Kendra’s mouth.

Finally when Mia came back down, they quickly both broke apart and collected her clothes to get dressed once more.

Kendra holstered her magazines and finally asked Mia aloud, “Are we ok with each other now?”

Mia smirked and had a hop in her step grabbing Kendra’s hand once more like a giddy school girl.  “Yes.  I love you.’

“I know,” Kendra replied.

Dyson finally came back and just whined and nudged Kendra and backed up playfully to follow him.

Kendra and Mia made themselves look presentable again picking up their AR and MP5 respectively.

Mia now knew were they stood with each other.  They were more than friends and maybe even more than friends with benefits.

They were silent walking to the door of the study, but before Mia entered the study Kendra mouthed the following to Mia so Dyson wouldn’t hear.

‘Dyson’s place tonight.  Since you took what was Dyson’s you sleep next to Dyson naked with me on the other side.  His hormones are still there, trust me, and he may have the leave to go out for the call of the wild.’

Mia’s face turned red and she nodded. 

When in a dire wolf from, both knew that wolves had to release their pent up desires.

Kendra snickered and knew how much fun this new found talent Mia had would be.  She could egg Mia on and tease her the whole day and no one would know the better, unless of course someone peripheral to them knew how to read lips too.

Lauren was performing a sonogram on Tamsin and Bo was anxiously standing over her.

Tamsin didn’t know who was more nervous Bo or her.  She knew Bo was nervous with her cold hands trembling ever to slightly on holding hers.  Bo was also latched on to her hand really hard.

Tamsin adored Bo.  Her genuine concern, her love, it was all there for everyone to see.  Before Tamsin would have shied away from PDA, but now, she loved the fact that Bo was proud to be hitched to a Dark Valkyrie.

“Is everything ok?” Bo asked not being able to deal with the fact that Lauren took so long to get results.

“Yes.  Just give me a minute,” Lauren punch in a couple measurement into the computer.

“Emmm Bo.  I’m losing circulation on my hand?” Tamsin teased.

Bo immediately let her grip loosen and transitioned to kissing Tamsin’s hand, “Oh I’m sorry Tammy.”

Tamsin decided to use a move Bo was good at and she pouted and said, “It still hurts.”

Bo turned and melted.  She never saw Tamsin pout before and she hugged her and murmured, “I’m so sorry, I’m just a little nervous.”

Tamsin innocently and pointed to her lips, “Maybe a kiss here may make me feel better?  MAY.”

Bo just obliged and there they kissed a little tentative at first, but then it deepened.

Bo and Tamsin lost track of time with Lauren just ignoring them and clicking away and taking more readings while she adjusted the angle of the sonogram wand on Tamsin’s tummy.

‘I love you Bo.’

‘I love you too Tammy.’

‘Are you scared Bo?’

‘Yea,’ Bo admitted hesitantly.

‘So am I but we’ll get through this together,’ Tamsin reassured over the link.

‘I wouldn’t want it any other way and I’m sorry about my lapse in judgment earlier,’ Bo used the link while she kept kissing Tamsin deeply.

‘No need.  That’s the meaning of unconditional love.  And since we are sharing, can I read your diary?’

‘Sure,’ Bo shrugged since the diary in her top drawer was more abridged and a decoy.

Tamsin LOVED this.  She just duped Bo into allowing her access and when Bo finds out it was her real one that she read, it would be too late.

Bo then stopped abruptly switching gears back to the issue at hand and pulled back saying aloud, “Fate will follow us wherever we go Tamsin.  It will chase us down to the ends of the earth.”

Tamsin then took Bo’s hand once more and proclaimed, “Then follow me to the ends of the universe and beyond.”

“Oh Tammy,” Bo smirked knowing that Tamsin was a hopeless romantic now and pecked her on the cheek.  She could not help it and jeered, “You just didn’t say that to get in my clothes did you?”

“Whatever,” Tamsin huffed out a laugh breaking eye contact.  “Anyone can get into your clothes succubus, even the doc.”

Lauren cleared her throat to alert the couple that she was ready but to also save herself from becoming part of a bet which would result in an orgy of some kind.  She knew Tamsin well enough that if Bo dared her, they execute to prove a point.  Tamsin and Bo were that competitive.

Bo and Tamsin both turned to Lauren, and Lauren began pointing to the images of the baby.

“From my tests, it’s a healthy girl that is 2 months old.  The DNA contained in the placental fluid shows attributes primarily of a Valkyrie but she has succubus genome as well even thought it may not be expressed at this time.  As such the fetus has experienced accelerated growth like most Valkyries and is 2 months old.  I said WAS because her growth has halted,” Lauren began but before she got a barrage of questions, put her hand up to stop them.

Lauren took a deep breath and continued, “The reason why I know this is because the level of growth hormones present is the same level as that of an adult.  That means to say the she is maintaining her current form and developing at an extremely slow rate.”

Tamsin shot up and got worried and interjected, “What’s wrong!  Did I … do something ….”

Bo hugged her and just comforted, “No Tammy.  No.  You are just fine.”  Bo looked to the doctor for the save.

“Tamsin, NOTHING is wrong with you and nor are you doing anything wrong from a medical view.  There are no historical references or precedent pertaining to Valkyrie pregnancies, but that in no way means that it can’t happen.  Your body is responding that way it should.  I do have a theory however,” Lauren looked up and thought about it more.

Tamsin bear hugged Bo.

Bo knew how scared of the unknown Tamsin was and just kissed her forehead.

Lauren finally spoke after a long couple seconds of agonizing silence.

“A Valkyrie is a warrior.  The gods created you around that single purpose.  You were however given the body of a female and no matter how much the gods tweak you to be a warrior, some items are immutable.  You can bond and therefore get pregnant albeit extremely rare.  You can love just like any other human but when the rubber hits the road, you will always be a warrior.  You and your body can’t stop being a warrior but neither can your body stop from being human.”

Lauren when proposed.  “I noted an extremely high level of cortisol in your blood stream Tamsin.  It is a fight of flight hormone and looking at your cells historical intake of this, you have been this way for a week or so.  Cortisol diverts energy to survival functions and your baby’s growth hasn’t been aborted, but it has been arrested probably due to Tamsin’s body believing that it is unsafe to bear a child at this time.  It may resume later.”

Lauren then addressed Tamsin, “Are you under extreme angst or stress?  I know Bo you are always saving the world, but this is Tamsin we are talking about.  End of the world to a Valkyrie is akin to choosing what to eat for dinner for us.”

Tamsin laughed stoutly since Lauren’s simile was not only right but quite humorous, “That was a good one doc.”

But it was Bo that immediately frowned and knew what is was.

The end was coming according to fate and Tamsin was doing her hardest to fight it.  It was simply unsafe for her to bear a child when Tamsin knew her end was coming and soon.

Bo had to deal again with another causality of fate. 

Her unborn child.

Bo realized that in the premonitions, Tamsin didn’t even have a baby bump.  That meant that either their child was born quickly and spared fate’s cruel hand or Tamsin was still carrying when Bo took all her chi.  It looked like the latter thus far.

Again Bo hated herself for something that had yet to occur.  The more she resolved to never feed from Tamsin EVER AGAIN.

Tamsin quickly stopped laughing observing Bo and then replied seriously, “Yea.  It’s the end of the world as we know it … and … and I don’t feel fine for once.”

Tamsin felt her tummy and concluded the same thing as Bo.  She and her baby were killed in battle.  She also felt Bo’s regret and self loathing.

 She too felt regret that she snuffed out another life who was totally defenseless.  THAT was her job to defend her.  To protect Bo was one thing which she did so according to the premonitions but this was much more disturbing.

She had an obligation now to her baby and she didn’t know if that took priority of Bo.  It should.

Even not being a parent herself, she innately knew like it was coded in her being.

‘A parent was never meant to outlive their children.  If necessary, a parent would do what it took to protect them, even if that meant their death.’ 

Tamsin hated this looking down to the floor.  She need more time to think about her course of action.

Bo then spoke up quickly, “I need to talk to you and several of the gang today about that.”

Lauren cocked her head to the side and analyzed saying out loud, “Does this have anything to do with the Sea of Fae premonition the Aswang seer told us?”

Bo nodded and changed topics to told Tamsin, “Come on, let’s gather everyone else.  Lauren, can you see us in Hale’s main study in an hour?”

“Sure babe,” Lauren said deep in thought rubbing her chin.

Bo paused for a moment realizing that Lauren used an endearing term that she only used in their relationship when they were an item. She knew what Lauren meant however in that one statement.

‘I love you.’


	71. BloodLine

Jane stepped forward and shook Mia’s hand, “Mia, I’m Jane Rizzoli, Boston PD.”

“Mia Tate, Captain with the hundred…… I mean the 39th,” Mia stated nothing how firm Jane’s handshake was.

“Doctor Maura Isles, medical examiner with the Common Wealth of Massachusetts.  Good to meet you in person,” Maura smiled warmly.

Jane motioned to the Federal Marshals standing in the back, “I’m sorry for the short notice but when we found out who you really were, you may need to be in to be place in Witness protection as a precaution.”

Kendra just cut to the case, “Let’s just get to the point so we can go on with our jobs.”

“As do we all,” Maura clarified.

Jane motioned to the circular table, “Please sit.”

Kendra mouthed to Mia, ‘If you get uncomfortable at any time, get up and leave.  Just take it easy.’

Mia nodded and knew Kendra was putting some of her attorney skills to work.

Mia and Kendra unloaded their respective rifles and set them aside to sit across from Jane and Maura while the Marshals including Vex stayed in the back of the room.

Jane was the first to speak, “As you know, Kendra contacted us to get more information about your birth parents and we, well Maura and team, were able to find paper adoption and related backup material records that were slated for destruction that contained several clues pertaining to you, but got lost in our storage area.  In addition we use currently available technology and imported any and all paper records we found.”

Maura spoke up, “Running your image through a facial recognition system and matching it to those faces similar to yours in the Boston area pulled up a match, to the Esposito family.”

Mia looked at her weird, “I don’t hear that name used much in Boston and surrounding regions much anymore.”

Jane clarified, “That is because the largest part of that family no longer exists in Boston or anywhere in that region.  The Esposito surname was later dropped for other names mostly through marriage.”

Mia was sharp, “That doesn’t make sense.  The Italian people are proud of their heritage and don’t swap arbitrarily.  Tell me WHY.”

Maura took over since this was her story to tell, “The Espositos were a small but extremely influential family.  They had ties with all the crime families and never got their hand dirty, but they ensured peace among all.  Patty Doyle was over reaching his territory and upsetting the balance.  The Mariano Esposito was able to rally all the rival families together to show the Doyles that picking a fight with one meant picking a fight with all.”

Maura paused because she still could not believe her father was capable of such horrific cruelty.

Jane then added, “Before the details were formalized, Patty put out a hit on all of the Espositos and killed them all in the same day.  That included half relatives.  With that show of strength, the fragile alliance was broken and Patty had his way.”

Maura finally put forth cutting to the chase, “Your real name Mia is, Maria Alberta Esposito, daughter of Carlo and Beniga Esposito.  You were playing at a friend’s house when your parents were killed.  The Ricci family who you were playing with knew you were in grave danger and immediately tried to hide you, but Patty was persistent and his spies were everywhere.  So in a last ditch effort, being a year old dropped you off at a hospital without any identification and never leaving their names.  They feared for their lives.”

Jane took out her tablet and pulled up an aged video feed which was now enhanced of the transaction and was about to play it.

Maura then added as the video ran, “The person receiving you only got a portion of what they told her and by improving the video quality and analyzing it came up with the following.”

Mia closely looked at a desperate and terrorized couple tossing her to a nurse sputtering out several things but was able to read on man’s lips and said it out loud at the same time as Maura, “We can’t keep her safe.  Take her away, far away from here.  Please, save her.”

Mia’s eyes as to well up and told Jane and Maura, “The words in the official records were ‘We can’t keep her.  Take her away.’“

Jane then added, “Paddy and his Cronies could not find you so he began to check orphanages for children that were given up at around the same time as his violent purge, but a clerical error was made.  You were put into foster care on January 3rd but the person working the records wrote last year’s date accidentally.  That error inadvertently saved your life.” 

Jane gingerly put her hand on Mia’s forearm, “Your parents and Ricci family only wanted that very best for you and loved you very much.  The Ricci family was close to your family and they offered safe haven to all Espositos but none ever came.”

Mia knew about Paddy Doyle at a high level and finally droned out, “Because Paddy is known for being thorough and also getting away with it.  So why do I need Federal Marshals if I was ok being Mia Tate?”

There was a long pause and Kendra observed Maura shift uncomfortably.  Kendra looked expectantly at Jane and knew she had something else to say.

Kendra then prodded, “Jane?”

Jane finally mentioned, “Maura did research on a closed and sealed case file, in addition to questioning Paddy himself about the purge in general.  While your name or true identity was never mentioned, he will wonder why we are looking into it again after so much time has passed.”

Kendra finally countered, “You can’t get access to Paddy Doyle now unless you engage the patriot act which is a hell of a lot of work for a hunch or are a direct relative……… wait”

Mia added it up too looked expectantly at Maura.

Maura meekly mentioned, “Paddy is my estranged father.”

Mia got upset and stood up, “I spent my whole life trying to get a place I call home and you blew it Maura!  So I need Federal Marshals because of your mess up!”

Jane tried to calm her down and stood up as well, “Maura is one of the best crime scene and forensic analyst I have worked with bar none.  She would never knowingly jeopardize a case to Paddy.”

Kendra got up as well and knew something was off demanded of both women, “DID you or did you knowingly compromise Mia’s situation?”

Jane and Maura but shouted back, “No!”

“OK then, WHY are Federal Marshals here?  There must be another reason.  Nothing you have said thus far necessitates my client, Mia, to going into Federal custody.  Unless there is clean and imminent danger, my client can opt out,” Kendra thought quickly on her feet her not realizing that her attorney skills had kicked in.

Jane and Maura knew they were in trouble.  Mia had representation by an attorney after all.  Even though she wasn’t practicing, she could still give legal advice.

Mia then yelled for all to hear, “If I step forward as Maria, I will need it then.  Paddy will send someone for me, but he forgets, I’m not a helpless girl.  I can….”

Kendra pushed Mia back clapping a hand on Mia’s mouth to quiet her and stated to Jane and Maura, “My client and I are done for today.  You have not demonstrated the burden of proof you need to hold her.”

Jane then asked calmly, “This is a lot to process.  Can we reconvene tomorrow, morning just to talk?”

“Send what you have about my client to me electronically encrypted,” Kendra requested of Jane.

Jane looked to Mia who was still a little in shock but Mia snapped out of it knowing that Jane needed her approval and then mentioned, “Send it to both of us.”

“OK.  I can do that,” Jane replied.  “Call me if you need anything else Mia and Kendra.”

It was then Bo walked in and knew this was a serious conversation and asked, “Am I interrupting something?”

Kendra smiled and replied, “No, we were just wrapping up.”

Bo smirked and asked, “Can I see you and Mia in the main library?”

Both replied tersely with a “Sure.”

Bo then turned her attention to Jane and Maura and strode over to warmly greet them with a hug.

Jane tried to shake Bo’s hand but found that Bo hugged her, “Hi Bo.  Great to see you again.”

“Like wise.”

Maura was unsure if she should hug Bo because she might still be hurting from the shot gun blast but was comforted when Bo told her, “I’m FINE Maura.  Come here.”

Kendra asked Vex, “Can you please escort Jane and Maura out.”

Vex nodded, “Sure thing love.”

Kendra wondered where Dyson was and looked about.

It seemed that Jane was having a friendly conversation with Bo and Dyson was on the ground kick his leg in the air rapidly at Maura kneeling before him scratching Dyson on his back.  Dyson was a sucker for a good pet and back scratch.

“So, how long are you here for?” Bo asked Jane casually.

“Oh until tomorrow,” Jane replied formally.

Bo noted she wanted to say something else but following Jane’s eyes, they landed on Maura.

Bo got it and when Jane met Bo’s eyes again, Jane and Bo both nodded but Jane spoke.

“You want to get a drink or something later?” Jane offered.

Bo had a lot of stuff to deal with but replied, “Sure.  Call you later Jane?”

“Sure.  So how are things with you Bo?”

“Busy.  Problems are just coming to me like through a fire hose.”

“Tell me about it.  I just got these cases and gosh, my mom says I’m a workaholic since I take my work home.  Then I got sick but my mom.  She’s special,” Jane relented. 

Maura from the ground pet the wolf on the ground and added, “Oh she’d go to work (if she) even if she was dead.”

Then Maura recognized this wolf didn’t exhibit the tepidness and shyness of other wolves.  He was very friendly and seemed to understand her when she asked him to lie on his side.

This wolf breed had to have been domesticated and she began to feel his ribs and bone structure.  These traits were different from wolves and even dogs.  This dog had more rib bones and stood taller.  In addition, this dog was bulkier in terms of muscle mass. 

Dyson just kept kicking his leg at the best back scratch ever.  Sure Kendra and Mia were great, but this person knew all the places that needed to be itched and was even giving him a wonderful massage.  At this point he didn’t care if this woman was human.

Kendra just warned Mia taking her aside, “Don’t say a word to Jane and Maura!  THINK about your decision first.  We don’t need to give them a reason to take you into custody.”

Mia nodded and appreciated Kendra and smiled, “OK Kendra.  Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Any idea why Bo wants to see us?” Mia asked.

“No idea, but looking at Bo’s face, it is probably something big.  When is it not?” Kendra exhaled.

“True.  Thanks for being there for me Attorney Kendra Shaw.”

“Oh god, I have not heard that name used that in a long long time.  Hey, I’m here for you, ok?”

“I know,” Mia smirked evilly as the image of her stripping Mia in the hall came to mind.

Kendra knew Mia’s head went right into the gutter and lightly tapped her face, “Mia, focus.”

Mia snapped out of it right as Kendra mouthed to her innocently, ‘Lick your fingers if you want to taste me again you naughty girl.  I’m the lawyer here, I’m the one that screws people over.’

Mia was hypnotized and licked the tip of her index finger and yes, Kendra tasted great.

Kendra then turned and noted that Dyson was giddy with delight at the back rub but came to the realization that Dyson was unaware of what Maura was really doing in addition.  Kendra deduced that Maura was giving Dyson a check up in a way and her curiosity about Dyson could be seen all over her face.  Maura then checked Dyson’s teeth briefly.

‘SHIT.  Dyson is a DIRE WOLF not a wolf and hence had a different physiology from all dogs in general!’ Kendra noted in horror.  Maura was going to ask questions and Dyson had no idea what she was up to.

“Dyson!” Kendra called forcefully but Dyson was lost in nirvana.

Maura didn’t even know that was his name but stopped when Kendra walked over to them.

Kendra then whispered to Dyson, “Dammit Dyson!  This is DOCTOR Maura Isles and she’s giving you a physical.”

Kendra pat Dyson and mentioned, “Let’s go D-man.”

Before she could leave Maura asked, “Is this your dog?  He’s really handsome.”

“Yes he’s mine.  I’m sorry, I have to go,” Kendra and Dyson walked away.

Maura however caught up with them and asked, “What type of breed is he?”

Kendra didn’t elaborate as much and said, “I don’t know.  He is a mutt of some kind.  I just never asked.”

And that was that as Maura nodded then quickly strode back to her chair like she forgot something and pulled out a small flat box and trotted to Bo and Jane.

Maura butted in front of Jane and Bo in the middle of their conversation, “I’m sorry Bo.  I meant to give this to you as a token of appreciation for saving my live.”

Bo glowed at the present and opened box top it saying “Thank you Maura.  You shouldn’t have.”

Bo pulled the tissue paper aside to reveal a coachman vest, the same one that was destroyed during the foiled bank robbery.

Maura elaborated, “This has slightly better ballistic properties and resistance to edged weapons than your older one with the same weight.  Also the stitching, not to say what Tamsin did was bad, helps this vest to hang a little better off you.  Try it on.”

Bo hesitated, but Jane then leaned to the left to not be eclipsed by Maura, and wittily said, “YES, PLEASE try it Bo.  She’s been trying it on me and won’t stop raving about it.”

Bo had to snicker when Jane put her hands together and begged mouthing ‘PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.’

Bo obliged and took off her old vest set it on a chair and put on the new.  It fit perfectly and Bo made sure Maura knew.

“I love it.  Thank you Maura,” Bo purred loving the leather feel and even modeling it for Maura a little.

Jane was still behind Maura and put her hands into the air mouthing, ‘Thank you god.’

Tamsin observed the Fringe division, Lauren’s team and now the Ash’s new security team cleaning things up.  They way everything seemed to click made it look like they were one team. 

She really didn’t want to talk to anyone sitting alone in the corner, but Kenzi saw the Valkyrie moping and decided that misery loves company.

Kenzi then heard Walter say as they put one of the bodies in a bag, “Peter, Olivia and Aspirin… oh and Fauxlivia… or rather Red.  Two things.  First I.. I have isolated the radioactive isotopes the Druid most likely injected himself to give him the power to set people aflame.  It is nearly IDENTICAL to the one ran into before but in higher concentration by 2 fold.”

Olivia noted and asked, “Isn’t that dose lethal?”

“YES.  It is normally, but he also combined it with another more stable isotope which seemed to counteract the effects but in doing so it changed his physiology at the molecular level making it impossible for the reaction to occur again,” Walter surmised.

“In plain English?” Liv asked for all of them.

Peter clarified, “It means that Massimo may have survived this ordeal, but he can’t do it again.”

“So he isn’t a danger?” Olivia asked.

Peter answered that, “Judging by what he has done in the past, he’ll find another way.”

“Won’t he need time to recover?” Olivia follow up.

Astrid informed, “Yes.  He essentially poisoned himself so the toxin needs to work its way out of his system.”

“Best guess with the right regiment of medicine and LSD handy, to cope with the side effects, 3 to 4 months,” Walter announced.

Tamsin and Kenzi looked at each other.  3 to 4 months is when the attack on Bo will occur.  It was also the time they needed to prepare.

Tamsin cracked her knuckles.  She wanted Massimo DEAD and had to find him first.  Lucky for Evony she left the site for the Dark Compound or else Tamsin would have more hard questions for her.

It was time to go on a witch hunt Tamsin brooded.

Olivia knew the conversation dropped and asked Walter who was now packing up his gear, “You said 2 things.  What was the second?”

Walter thought about it looking up to capture that thought and then proclaimed pointing his index finger to the air, “Ah yes!  And my second though was I need some Ben and Jerry’s Ice Cream!  You know that flavor….  Chubby ummmm chubby primate?  What IS that favor, Asimov?”

Astrid closed an equipment case and corrected, “Chunky Monkey.”

Lauren, hearing the tail end of the conversations, walked up to them and mentioned, “The freezer in the kitchen here has that exact flavor.  It’s one of my favorites.”

“Ahhh yes!” Walter rubbed his hands together and like the caped crusader mentioned to all, “To the Bat Kitchen son!”

After Walter, Peter and Astrid left, Lauren asked, “So when will be you going back to Boston?”

“Within the hour.  I need to get Liv to my boss Colonel Broyles,” Olivia formally noted.

“Wow, I feel loved,” Liv aloofly stated.

“Can it wait a day?  It’s already really late.  You can stay here since you are temporarily aligned with the Fae,” Lauren offered.

Olivia thought about it.

Liv teased, “I still got 2 more days AND I promise to keep my hands off of Peter.”

Liv then put her arms around Olivia to get a rise out of her.

Lauren added, “You know Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles from BPD are here on a separate unrelated case.”

Olivia lit up, “Oh yes.  I work with her a lot.  We invariable bump into one another professionally.  Small city.  I guess I could get some updates from her.”

“Awww COME ON.  Don’t be a party pooper!” Liv shook Olivia playfully.

“Are they staying here too and do they know about the existence of your kind?” Olivia asked.

“No they don’t b.. but seeing as how we will be all cleaned up within the hour, I guess there is no harm in that either,” Lauren concluded.

“OK.  Thanks.”  Olivia nodded.

Lauren turned and left to tell Alex and Drake to arrange accommodations for Fringe and for the BPD.

Liv then lead Olivia away and offered, “Do you want to know some special forces type moves?”

Olivia looked puzzled, “We are both marines, so we should know the same things.”

Liv chucked adding impishly, “As they pertain to Peter in the dark.”

Olivia got it and nodded leaving the room.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes. More humans to deal with.

Kenzi to put hand on top of Tamsin’s to calm her a little.

“Hey Tammers, cograts on the bun in the oven,” Kenzi finally stated with a smile looking over to Tamsin.

“You heard huh?” Tamsin leaned back in the chair.

“You yelled it so loudly that Odin and all his Valkyries heard you,” Kenzi joked.

“Yea, I guess,” Tamsin chuckled.

“Gotta name for her?”

“NOPE, but it will come to me.”

Kenzi popped up and sat in her lap offering her services, “The leave it to the Kenzi-nator!  So she’s part succubus and Valkyrie huh?  I told you that you’d have ‘succer-ries’!”

Tamsin just want limp and defeat with the small Russian on her lap, “MUST you insist torturing me!”

“Bo said that I’ll be her god mother, so *I* get a say and come on.  Let’s just throw some names around.  What does it hurt?” Kenzi tapped Tamsin’s hand to get to rise out of her.

“Ugggggg!  If you must, but I get final say and NO frikkin adult actress or slutty names!”

“Deal.  So let’s get started.  Dennis will be the last name.”

Tamsin growled insulted locking onto Kenzi’s eyes, “No her last name will be Jennings.  I wear the pants I this relationship so although Bo doesn’t have to change last name, I insist my daughter carry mine.”

“ooookkkk,” Kenzi noted the touchiness, but then approached it a different way.  “When in doubt choose the last name which carries more power like the nobility did.  So which has more power?  Bo DENNIS, the goddess of the new order and your QUEEN, or Tamsin Jennings, missing Valkyrie Extraordinaire?”

“Ugggg FINE.  Dennis it is but I may take it back later,” Tamsin gave up.

“Ok, now for the first name,” Kenzi thought putting her index finger against her mouth.

“Mandy?”

“No, I SAID no slutty or trashy names.”

“Marilyn?”

“Trashy! No.”

“Brittany?”

“NO!  Slutty.”

“Tiffany?”

“EVEN SLUTTIER.  No!”

“Candace?”

“Gods no!”

Kenzi got exasperated and finally said, “Don't mess with me on this!  Just say yes when I get to a name you agree on.”

“Okkkkk,” Tamsin huffed out a laugh, “But you won’t get even close Rumpelstiltskin.”

Kenzi then took in a deep breath of air and in let out a barrage of names, “Alright: Brandy, Heather, Channing, Brianna, Amber, Serena, Melody, Dakota, Sierra, Bambi, Crystal, Samantha, Autumn, Ruby, Taylor, Tara, Rylie, Lauren, Charlene, Chantelle, Courtney, Misty, Jenny, Krista, Mindy, Noel, Shelby, Trina, Reba, Cassandra, Nikki, Kelsey, Shawna, Jolene, Urleen, Claudia, Savannah, Casey, Dolly, Kendra, Kylie, Chloe, Devon, Becky?”

Tamsin just shook her head, “We’ll be here for a while.”

Bo approached them with a smile hearing a host of names bring put forth by Kenzi and asked, “So choosing a name for our baby already?”

Tamsin was still limp and finally groaned out, “Yes.  But be thankful that I allowed our daughter to have the last name of Dennis.  I am still contemplating whether I can switch it to Jennings.”

“Wow,” Bo flared her brows, “I am grateful but I DO wear the LEATHER pants in our relationship.”

Tamsin raised her head and lazily warned, “Don’t test me succubus, you won’t be wearing it for long and I don’t want to scar Kenzi for life.”

Bo chuckled, “You win Tamsin.” 

She transitioned to a pout, “You wouldn’t use your new powers on a helpless succubus would you?”

Tamsin huffed out a laugh knowing she could lie now and stated, “Emmm I might.”

In reality Tamsin couldn’t do it.

Bo read Tamsin’s true intensions though the bond and thought back, ‘BAD Valkyrie!  How dare you lie to your goddess.  I’m hurt.’

Bo did the best frown ever and Tamsin just crumbled and finally apologized aloud dejected, “I’m sorry Bo.”

Bo just kissed Tamsin’s forehead right as Kenzi hopped off the lap.

‘It’s ok.  You’re just being you and you said ‘might’ which is really subject to interpretation.’

Kenzi just looked away from the kiss and makeup time Bo and Tamsin were having when Jason, AKA Carrot Top walked to her in plain clothes.

Jason just smirked at Bo and Tamsin but addressed Kenzi, “So what’s so important that you need me here tonight?”

Bo turned around and took Jason by the arm, “Hi Jason.  Thanks for coming.  We’re all meeting in the main library and I guess we can get started.”

Once in the library, Bo ensured that everyone she saw in the premonitions that perished was there.  It hurt her to relay this with everyone sitting in a circle. 

Tamsin took a seat to Bo’s right and Kenzi took a seat to her left. 

Before Bo began, Mia and Tamsin relayed their findings about what happened here as it concerned Hale’s death.

Kenzi was the most affected but held her anger in with all her might since Bo had a more important message.

Both Tamsin and Kenzi cradled each of Bo’s hands to show support.  This gave Bo enough to talk to let each person in the circle know what was to happen to them according to fate.  She also cleared up that this is what fate wrote and there was still destiny which she was trying to change.  As such, she still needed everyone’s help.

At the end the silence was so loud and no one wanted to speak.

Tamsin was first and in her usually dark humor mentioned, “I’m fighting to the very end.  If you’re gonna go, go with a smile.”

Kenzi followed, “I stand by my sister from another mother.  I lost Hale and I WON’T lose Bo too.”

Bo looked down at her feet knowing that Kenzi was committed to keeping her alive even at the expense of her own life.

Lauren and stood up and proclaimed, “I refused to be scared and I’m not scared now.  I want Arin to know I died a warrior.  Tamsin, will you train me please?”

Tamsin just smirked, “Sure thing doc.”

Lauren wasn’t finished, “Bo, do you give me your word that you will look after Arin?”

Bo looked up just replied, “Yes, of course.”

Lauren then warned, “If I am gone, I want you to also give me your word that if you do play with her heart, you never EVER break it.”

Bo hated this and replied, “I won’t do that Lauren.  Not after Tamsin.”

“PROMISE ME Bo,” Lauren demanded with wet eyes.

“I promise,” Bo said who was stuck.  How could she even have a relationship with Arin if she killed Tamsin, her twin sister?

Lauren was finally done sitting back down and turning to wipe some unfallen tears away.

Kendra was in shock.  She was deluding herself that maybe the seer was wrong.  Not only that, the 69th was ill equipped to handle multi Fae as it was, but a ‘SEA’ of different types of Fae?  They just got lucky  when they stormed the 69th in the raid on Los Lobos.  They wouldn’t stand a chance without better hardware.  She had yet to contemplate about the lives of the 69th and how they were there to extract Bo.

Dyson nuzzled his face into Kendra lap.

Kendra knew she also got Dyson killed AGAIN and she filled with regret.  It finally nearly overflowed as a couple tears were threatening to fall.  She was still holding a stoic face since she tried to never cry in public.

Mia knew exactly what she was thinking and put her hand on Kendra’s leg to get her attention, “Hey, we can get all the hardware we need Kendra.”

Kendra in a wavy voice tried to laugh but instead croaked, “Where do we steal the funds from?”

Mia then offered, “No stealing.  Just do a CONSERVATIVE calendar photo shoot with me and the other ladies of the team.”

Kendra although frowning forced a smile and replied, “I…. I’m not calendar material but if Anjali does it, I will.”

Mia smiled, “OK.”

Jason finally told Kendra bluntly, “Kendra, you have nothing to lose.  Desperate times require desperate measures.  Also, if I’m not mistaken, if you and Mia were to do a shoot together, that in itself will generate the funds.  The water cooler pic of both of you had millions of hits the first day.”

Jason then turned to Tamsin, “Kara is in Valhalla now.  Can you please ask her to come back to me please?”

Tamsin nodded and thought to Kara, ‘Jason wants to see you ASAP.’

‘Is he all right?!  Is he hurt?’ Kara blurted out all worried while working the field with Thor and other Valkyries.

‘He’s just fine, but Bo’s told Jason about Thor’s premonition and it correlated to the seers.  I think it best for Jason to tell you.  We are at the light Fae compound in the 39.’

‘OK be there in an hour,’ Kara concluded.

“She’ll be here soon,” Tamsin relayed and Jason said thanks and left to get some fresh air.

Lauren spoke up again, “Where is Arin now?”

Tamsin replied quickly, “She is presently under guard at the chamber of the missing.”

“I’d like to spend a little more time with Arin if that is ok with you and Bo,” Lauren asked.

Bo nodded followed by Tamsin.

Tamsin then thought out to Kara again, ‘Can you pick up Arin in the Chamber of the Missing on your way back?’

‘Of course sister.’

“Done,” Tamsin stated.  “She’s hitching a ride with Kara.”

“Thanks Tamsin,” Lauren smiled.  “If you will excuse me, Maura is expecting me.”

With that Lauren too left the room.

Kendra a couple seconds later got up and told Bo, “Thank you for being honest with me.”

She then turned to Mia, “I need time to think for an hour, ok?  We can talk later.”

Mia just nodded, “I’m here if you need me.”

Kendra left with Dyson quietly.

Mia pulled out her phone and dialed Anjali also walking out of the room nodding to the ladies as she left.

Tamsin then offered to both Bo and Kenzi scrunching her face, “I need a drink.  Care to join me?”

“Hellz yea.  Ever since you got this human thing going, I was wondering when you’d drink again,” Kenzi pulled Tamsin up.

Kenzi then thought of something. “WAIT a SECOND.  NOW you want to drink after all this time with a bun in the oven Detective Slamison?  SHAME on you!  Non alcoholic beer is about as far as you’ll go missy,” Kenzi scolded.

Bo then said getting up as well, “I hear Kenzi is helping you out with names for our baby.”

Tamsin huffed out a laugh doing air quotes, “Helping”.

Kenzi then offered, “Tabitha?”

“No way short stack.  I said no slutty names,” Tamsin growled slightly.

Bo then taunted Tamsin a little more by putting forth, “Jenny Jameston?”

Tamsin rolled her eyes and shook her head not even glorifying that comment.

Bo pouted, ran up and took her Valkyrie’s arm, “OK, no adult stage names.  But can you promise to train me like a Valkyrie warrior starting tomorrow?  Please Tamsin?”

Tamsin was about to say something sarcastic but knew this wasn’t the time and just agreed.

Kenzi found it great and Bo and Tamsin were able to get back to their normal banter after the drinks came out.

“That went better than expected,” Tamsin mentioned at a round table sipping her ‘beer’.

Bo just shook her head in disbelief, “How can you even be flip at a time like this?”

“Hey, what good does worrying do Bo?  Might as well have some fun and speaking of, I heard that the Fringe division, BPD, and other guest are spending the night here.  Can we say ‘succubus on the prowl?’” Tamsin clicked.

“I can’t even think about feeding right now,” Bo languidly murmured with an eye roll.

“Do you have a course of action?” Tamsin raised a brow in curiosity.

 Bo sat up and said more adamantly, “Yes, it’s ‘Pray for the dead and fight like hell for the living.’”

Kenzi then interjected, “A quote from Mother Jones!  Nice one Bo bo.  Sooooo in the mean time, is this place gonna turn into the suck shack tonight?”

Bo finally chuckled, “I don’t think so.”

“Well you don’t want to feed from me any more so what choice do you have left and PLEASE don’t say Kenzi or I’ll flip my cookies right here,” Tamsin made a throw up face.

“Emmmm no.  One time at the hospital was enough,” Kenzi backed away from Bo.  “I love you sis, but not like that.”

“Kara will be here right?”  Bo mentioned.  “I’ll just feed from her if I have to.”

“ooookkkkk, but I have yet to show you how a real succubus traditionally feeds in the wild,” Tamsin smirked mischievously.  

Bo just chuckled, “You mean they don’t feed the way I do?”

“Puh-lease.  A real succubus doesn’t do romance, small talk, dress provocatively… they cut to the chase and ambush travelers deep in the woods and sometimes take on small villages in the night.  I’ll show you,” Tamsin clarified.

Bo just shook her head and replied, “What I do now is JUST fine Tammy.”

“Can’t knock it ‘til you try it at LEAST once, especially now that you can’t feed from me,” Tamsin reinforced.

Kenzi then popped up out of her seat and did a dance with several suggestive moves singing, “You and me and nothin’ but mammals so let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel!”

Tamsin had to give it to Kenzi, she had moves.

Bo’s cheeks felt hot with Kenzi’s more overt sexual dance move.

For Kenzi she just wanted to break free and relax.  She also knew this was a way she could help Bo lighten up.

Kenzi continued and finally a smile came on Bo’s face but then it turned serious all off a sudden looking at someone behind her in the middle of a hip thrust move.

Tamsin held back a snicker as Kenzi turned to see Trick and Dimitri mid hip thrust.

Trick held a weird but serious look on his face trying to figure out what was going on.  Dimitri just put a hand over his mouth but from his body movement, he was holding in a laugh.

Kenzi jumped back and tried to look normal leaning on a pillar saying offhanded, “Holy Dance Off Batman!  It if isn’t the Ash and the cash in a flash!”

Trick just rolled his eyes and stated, “I hope Kenzi that your dance is not on behalf of my coronation.  I am the interim Ash by popular vote.  If it was all about the cash, I’d just charge insane prices at the Dal.  Being the Ash presents new problems that I don’t want to deal with.”

Dimitri then blurted out in a more pronounced Russian accent, “So is this good time to know where you stash the hash?”

Laugher erupted from all and Kenzi fist bumped Dimitri and they both sat down.

Trick just smiled then pulled out a bottle of Vodka and poured shot for all but he was about to pour for Tamsin when Kenzi divert his bottle away.  He just shrugged not knowing why but though it had something to do with the fact she had a human body now.

Tamsin made a sour face and pretended to reach for it like she was parched for a drink. 

Trick the quickly proposed a toast, “Hale.  The wisest of all Ashes, and a leader, family and friend to all.”

Everyone toasted and quickly returned to their respective conversation.  The most pressing was to find Massimo.

Fringe had already briefed Trick so he was already up to speed.

Trick finalized, “I’ll work with Vex and Evony to find Massimo.”

“In the mean time, maybe in addition to Kendra and Mia, we can ask Jane and Olivia to put a BOLO or APB out on Massimo as well to expand our search.  It can’t hurt.” Bo added.

Trick agreed.

“Find him but I want him DEAD.  By my own hands is preferable,” Kenzi added holding in her distain for the druid.

There was some silence but Kenzi knew she had an ace in the hole glancing at Dimitri who just nodded and said, “Dá, madam.”  He would obey her since he knew how much Hale meant to her.  She also knew he’d engage both his Fae and Russian mafia connections.

Trick finally spoke, “Kenzi, I am the Ash but he belongs to the Dark.  Once captured, we, the light and dark, need to negotiate terms to deal with his transgressions.”

Bo put her hand on Kenzi’s shoulder knowing that killing him may avert the Sea of Fae to some extent, “I’m with you Kenzi.  Tamsin is too.  I am sure Kendra and Mia won’t have a problem with it.”

Trick added, “I am bound by the Ash rules of conduct, while all of you aren’t.  So if you do find Massimo first, I don’t want to know what happened.”

All nodded in silent understanding.

They then transitioned to lighter topics of discussion but that didn’t stop Kenzi from trying to get Trick to give her some more enchanted items to augment her fading powers.

Bo noted how much Kenzi now leaned on Dimitri.  She felt bad knowing that Kenzi needed support from others, but at the same time, she was dealing with issues of her own.

Bo knew the Dimitri had a soft spot for Kenzi ever since they show up together on Derrick and Erica’s cargo ship.  Kenzi however, innately knew this but Hale had already won her heart.  Bo respected Dimitri though.  He was now exactly what Kenzi needed, which was a good friend.

The Sea of Fae item never came up in the conversation with Trick since Bo told everyone not to involve him.

Kendra just lay on top of a bed in a room beside Dyson and she just spoke her mind stroking his grey fur.

“Shit Dyson.  I don’t know if I can do this again.  I lost a good portion of the 69th not to mention I got you killed,” Kendra hugged Dyson hard and wept silently for several minutes.

“I….. I’d try and leave too, but I can’t leave Mia alone either,” Kendra said aloud and then a tears dropping to the bed, “And….  Crap.  I lost her too.  That target must have been a high priority for us not to pull back.”

Dyson knew Kendra was never this vulnerable but what could he do?

Kendra then added calmly with more tears being soaked up into the covers of the bed, “You didn’t shift back yet either by that time so we will never find out the council’s decision about me being your life mate…. Crap.  Is there ANY good news here?”

There Kendra just wept full of regret for a time and finally glanced at her watch sitting up, “I.. I guess I have to see Mia too, but I need to talk to you Dyson.”

Dyson raise his head and cocked it to the side.

“I am your life mate Dyson and I accept it without reservation.  Are we still ok with each other even with Mia in the equation?” Kendra finally asked.

Dyson nodded.

Kendra then quickly added, “My heart is always yours D-man and you know that, but Mia… she’s …… I…”

Kendra was stuck.  She knew Dyson was in there somewhere and understood her just fine, but how deeply did he think?

Dyson was patient and put his head on her lap.

Kendra finally just couldn’t take it anymore, “I screwed you Dyson initially to use you but I don’t want to abuse you anymore.  My heart has been all yours for some time and I’m done deceiving you.  I do care for Mia and we have a good friends with benefits status now.  With the end of the world coming, can I give her everything?”

Dyson looked at her weird.  What was everything?

Kendra chuckled knowing that Dyson didn’t know since she never told him, “You are the only man I will allow to penetrate me.  Even Eric didn’t get that chance.  The problem is, Mia might even though she’s a woman, and I don’t know how you feel about that.”

Dyson tried his hardest to think this through.  He knew that if the end was coming for him, he wanted to be out in the wilderness to enjoy his dire wolf form.  In this form, he wanted to hunt, be with his kind or other creatures that did not shun him but that was impossible here.  Being cooped up was not for him.

Sure he wanted to stay with Kendra but Kendra had priorities too and they superseded his.

Dyson then mused and fought hard to think.  Was it possible to help Kendra, his life mate, in his own way while he was out in the wilderness? 

Yes, and he was determined to do so somehow.

Dyson concluded he would still come back to Kendra, his life mate, every now and then but in the time in between, he needed to roam.  He just had no way to express it.

Dyson nodded to allow Mia all the way into Kendra’s life since she was the closest to her and then licked Kendra’s face to show approval.

Then a thought dawned on him.

Kendra was thankful that he understood, but he bolted out of the room all of a sudden.

Kendra ran after him.

Dyson sniffed out Mia and found that Mia was in the hall getting off her phone and he jumped on her in surprise almost knocking her over.

“What the?  ….. Dyson?” Mia asked backing up with Dyson sniffing her neck.  Mia pushed him off and instead he ran at full speed outside to her truck and jumped on the back door.

Mia and Kendra caught up with him out of breath and Kendra was the first to speak, “Dyson…. What is going on?  Mia any idea what he wants?”

Mia just huffed out, “Don’t know but it looks like he was looking for something on my neck and now he wants to get into my truck.”

Dyson whined and jumped on the back door over and over.

Kendra and pet him to try calm him, “You wanna go somewhere Dyson?  We can take mine ok?”

Dyson stubbornly stayed put and kept whining at Mia’s truck.

Mia then thought about it and began to put things together.  He WAS looking for something on her neck probably around it but it wasn’t there now.  She wore lots of necklaces but what would Dyson want?

Then she remembered, before she engaged the Aswangs, she tucked her Dire Wolf Shifter Clan pendant and necklace under her body armor as a last resort in case she was surrounded and was about to be killed.  This would show that she was the spouse or direct blood descendent of a Dire Wolf Shifter and hence protected under the armistice.  Also it was great in case she needed to avoid a fight with Vampires, Aswangs and even other shifters in general.

Why did she have it even though she wasn’t blood related?  Her God Father, Grizzal gave it to her.  It was a stretch but for Grizzal, Mia WAS his blood.

“WAIT, I think I know what he wants.  Dyson?  Do you want my Dire Wolf Shifter pendant?” Mia asked walking over to pet him.

Dyson barked in agreement and still wanted the door open.

“I got it Dyson,” Mia opened the door and rummaged through her glove compartment and showed it to Dyson.

It was a simple string necklace, with some round wooden beads but also had a small wooden pendant in the center of a dire wolf with diamonds in its eyes.

Dyson gingerly took it from Mia into his mouth and then ran back to the door, spinning around and barking at Mia and Kendra to follow him.


	72. Drizzles, Fizzles, Sizzles And

Trick was having a conversation with Dimitri, Vex and Kenzi when Dyson sped into the room.

Tamsin and Bo were just exchanging sweet nothings with Bo hanging all over her Valkyrie.

Dyson put the pendant on the ground and as soon as Mia and Kendra caught up, Dyson pulled Kendra by her pants to stand right next to the pedant on the floor.

Trick got curious and stepped forward and Mia finally asked Dyson.

“Dyson, do you want to give my pendant to Kendra?”

Dyson nodded and she understood.

“Can someone tell me what got into Dyson.  PLEASE,” Kendra looked around a little befuddled and tired of sprinting about.

Mia finally stood next to Trick and then explained to everyone.

“Kendra, when a shifter claims a life mate, this necklace is later commissioned by the Dire Wolf Council and is hand carved by the best artisans. Then it is given to the other mate as a symbol to not only show the council’s best wishes, but, more importantly, it also demonstrates the deep devoted love the other has for the receiver.  The reason why it is a circular necklace is to show that no matter where you go, you will always find your way back to one another.  Hey, I thought you were almost a scholar concerning Shifters?”  Mia ended up asking Kendra.

Kendra’s face grew red hot but finally figured it out but bashfully explained, “I skipped the stuff concerning love and courtship.  I didn’t think I needed it…. Ever.”

Kendra then stammered, “But the council has yet to decide on our status.  As far as the council is concerned, I am still his.. ummmm human pet.”

Mia smiled and held back a chuckle mentioning, “I told Dyson a while back before you encountered the Aswangs, that if your actions showed ‘true love’, then did you even need to say the words to him?  Dyson knew you loved him even before that battle and he loves you as an equal even now.  Also in the case of the council, they CAN’T rule on your status for someone that is exiled while they sort out how to deal with both of you concerning the break in the armistice.  In any case, who gave the council permission to declare whether you 2 are in love or not?”

Trick finally said, “Dyson is however light Fae and my most trusted lieutenant.  He has been with me for over a thousand years and I am happy he was able to find someone his equal to love.  As the new Ash of the light however, I can recognize the union of both of you….”

Vex raised his hand at the table to interject, “And don’t forget ‘bout me.  Morrigan of the all powerful dark.  We ARE more powerful than the light after all….”

Bo snickered.

Tamsin just replied to Bo in all seriousness, “It’s the truth Bo.  THAT is why you fell for me.  Cus once you go dark…..”

Bo then clapped her hand over Tamsin’s mouth and completed, “I’ll dive into your pie……”

Kenzi then yelled over Bo and yelled, “CHART!....   Yea Pie Chart…. That’s the ticket!”

Trick cleared his throat loudly a little perturbed.

Vex finally said formally, “The Dark can unilaterally recognize Kendra’s and Dyson’s union in addition.”

Kendra was at a loss for words.  She never expected this to happen but Mia rubbed her shoulder and asked Kendra, “Are you ready to declare your love for Dyson as his one and only life mate?”

Kendra hated to cry but in a way she was happy that she was being recognized as Dyson’s life mate, wife and equal.  It was a little weird to see a Dire Wolf in front of her, but now armed with the future, now was better than later.

Kendra finally found her voice and knelt down to Dyson to see him eye to eye and then lovingly said brimming with tears, “I’m far from perfect Dyson, but I will do what it takes to never give up on us.  I promised you an end to my vengeful ways but I found that it isn’t enough.  Give me a chance Dyson, and I will right my wrongs.  I love you and I am more than honored to be yours.”

Kendra stood back up and Dyson picked up the necklace standing up proudly on his hind legs to almost see Kendra eye to eye.

Mia took the necklace from Dyson who remained standing and fastened it around Kendra’s neck who was trembling slightly.

Meanwhile, Trick announced to all, “At times we may be surrounded by a sea of darkness, with a dearth of hope and not a glimmer of light in sight.  History has taught us however, that LOVE floats.  Through all the storms and trials, it is love that proves to be unbreakable.  Hold onto that.  Both of you.  It is love that will see you through and guide you to the light and happiness once more.”

Kenzi looked down trying not to cry but ribbed Dimitri and on queue he pulled out a couple napkins for her.

Vex whipped out his emergency mascara kit and handed it surreptitiously to Kenzi as well.

Kenzi just smirked with tears running down her face draping her arms around both of them and in a wavy voice said, “I love you guys….”

Bo held onto Tamsin’s hand and squeezed it.  What Trick just mentioned was fitting even though he didn’t know about the premonitions.

Tamsin just used the link and told Bo, ‘I would LOVE to show YOU around my place Bo.’

Bo remembered how gun shy Tamsin use to be about saying ‘I love you’ and melted then replied back, ‘And I would LOVE YOU to show it to me TOO.’

“The light and dark here by recognize Dyson and Kendra as ONE.  One marriage of equals and a union of souls.”

Everyone clapped and Kendra wiped a couple unfallen tears away.  She was happy that at the very least, the light and dark recognized her as Dyson’s life mate.  Mia was right.  Who cares what the council thought.

It was already midnight, so everyone ended up turning in for the night.

“I’m telling you Jane, Kendra’s dog is a Dire Wolf, Canis dirus, a long extinct species,” Maura stated putting her tooth brush aside exiting the bathroom in silk pajamas.

Jane just pulled her pajamas out of her bag then tossed them on her bed and sarcastically pretended to be alarmed, “Oh my GOD Maura.  We should take him to the NEAREST museum!  ASAP.”

“I’m not kidding,” Maura put forth more forcefully.  “His skeletal structure and teeth had features that date back over 240,000 years not to mention that we can only get fossils of them and the most recent are around 10,000 years old.”

“He’s a MUTANT grey wolf Maura with some genetic abnormalities,” Jane shrugged it off.  “Could that be a reason?”

Jane began, “Those genetic aberrations could be a possibility but an extremely rare one since all of his features correlate too well.”

“OK CRAZY genetic mutation.  Case closed.  Now let’s get to bed,” Jane began unbuttoning her blouse when she heard a light knock at the door.

Since Jane was the most presentable she opened the door to find Bo just leaning against the frame lazily and held up a wine bottle.

“Care to help me with this Jane?” Bo asked innocently to Jane.

Maura waved to Bo and looked around outside the door and asked, “Where’s Tamsin?”

“Oh she’s already asleep but I need the detective’s opinion on something,” Bo pointed at Jane.

“I’ll be right back Maura,” Jane slipped out then said, “Don’t wait up for me if I take too long.  OK?”

“OK Jane, but remember to get at least 6 hours of rest and moderation is the key.”

“Yeeeessss mom,” Jane closed the door and walked with Bo down to the back of the kitchen where there was a small table for them to sit.

Bo opened the bottle and poured both of them a tall glass and mentioned, “Kenzi insist this is 50 times better than table wine and not too sweet either.  I’m more into beer.”

“Same here, but we can give it a try right?  Maura keeps telling me how unrefined I am,” Jane impishly clarified.

They toasted and took a drink. 

“Wow,” Bo glanced at her glass, “Nice.”

“Yea, beats an IPA for once,” Jane analyzed.  “So how are you and Tamsin?”

“We’re fine.  We just got married,” Bo said to clear the air since she could see Jane trying to dance around the topic of their real status.

“Oh congratulations,” Jane lifted up her glass and they both took another drink.  “How do you get things to work?  Tamsin seems to be more domineering.  No insult intended.”

“None taken.  She is that as you say, but we take turns.  She is domineering in some aspects of a relationship while I take over in others.  Between the 2 of us, we get it to work,” Bo mentioned but finally decided to transition to another topic knowing that Jane probably wanted to speak to her about Maura.

“So how is Maura?” Bo asked with a smirk taking another sip.

Jane and waved her hand and gave a canned response, “Maura is a machine.  She helps me solve all my cases and is my best friend after work.”

“And after work?” Bo probed.

“We….. we are really good friends.  We just work well together I guess even when we do get on each other’s nerves,” Jane looked down at her drinking spinning the glass slowly.

Bo paused and let the silence creep in. 

Jane finally mentioned, “I….. I don’t know what’s normal Bo.”

Bo chuckled, “Same here.  And when I do see someone that’s normal, they seem to be the oddest people of all.”

Bo knew how sensitive this was and added, “Don’t be a slave to what society tells you is normal.  Do what is normal and natural for you.”

Jane finally admitted not being able to tell her eye to eye, “I …. I’m …. I’m developing feelings for someone.”

“Then explore it,” Bo offered quickly.

“I… I don’t know.  It may be our close working and personal relationship.  I may be imagining,” Jane finally glanced at Bo briefly before taking a gulp of the wine.

Bo knew their auras already and Maura’s never changed.  Maura got extremely jealous when ever Casey came around.  Now however, she would see Jane’s aura and it showed a slight attraction to Maura.

Jane then also stated, “We squabble more now… over little stuff.  It may not be meant to be.”

Bo offered, “Maybe ….. that special person wants you too but has to argue with you to repel you so they don’t get emotionally hurt.”

Jane took another big gulp, “Maybe.  I just don’t know.  We’ve been sleeping naked with each other Bo while I was sick.”

Bo shrugged like it wasn’t a big thing.

“I wanted more after I kissed… their forehead.”

Bo shrugged again.

“It’s Maura.  Ok?  I wanted more,” the exasperated detective finally confessed.

Bo smiled and nonchalantly repeated, “Again, then explore it.”

“It may RUIN our friendship if she doesn’t feel the same way about me!  I don’t want to lose her,” Jane put her fist to her forehead.

“If your friendship is that good, then it should be ok.  JUST take it slow, ok?” Bo put her hand on top of Jane’s.

“Does she even like me that way?” Jane plopped her head on the table.

“You don’t know if you don’t execute.  Don’t live with regret,” Bo stated.

“Do you think I have a shot?” Jane finally looked up to ask Bo.  “Personal opinion please.”

Bo nodded. 

Jane finally sat back up straight but her face was flush with doubt, “I don’t know how to love her.”

“Do what comes natural to you and you’d be surprised.  Take it slow ok?” Bo offered.

Jane finally smiled once more and glowed again saying, “Thanks Bo.”

“Why not return to her now and sleep with her?” Bo smirked.

“Yea, nothing new there,” Jane huffed out getting up from the table.

“Spoon with her clothed,” Bo clarified walking beside her.

Jane hesitated and carefully replied, “The reason why we spooned last time was because I was sick and couldn’t hold my core temperature stable.  I’m not sick now.”

“Will she allow you to touch her in a non sexual way?” Bo asked curious stopping at the bottom of the steps.

“Yes, I guess,” Jane huskily replied and knew what she needed to do.

Bo then followed up, “Maura may take the first step if you make yourself enticing enough.”

“Oh like sleep with her in my birthday suit.  I think that is WAY too obvious,” Jane chuckled.

“No, sleep without any underwear and if your top is long enough, don’t wear bottoms,” Bo draped her arm around Jane walking up the steps.

Jane tip toed back into the room and changed in the dark.  She saw the silhouette of Maura in the other bed all tucked in and asleep facing her it seemed.

Jane took a deep breath sat on her bed to remove her shoes and unbutton her blouse.  It dawned on her that MAYBE Jane wasn’t sleeping and was watching.

Instead of going to the bathroom to get change, she slinked out her blouse and put it aside.  Then she took off her bra, slid it off her arms, also putting it aside.

She then stood up and shimmied her way out of her pant and underwear at the same time.

After taking her time to fold all her items she donned on her cotton button down pajama top.  It wasn’t meant to be worn alone and barely covered her back side.

There was her fateful decision to be made.  WHICH BED?

Jane chickened out.  The cost of their friendship was just too high.  So she leaned over to pull back the sheet on her bed to get tucked in.

It was then Jane noted that Maura shifted slightly pulling her legs into herself more from the way the sheets moved.

She froze when she realized that Maura, if she was awake would be staring at her nude ass.

‘She IS watching,’ Jane realized and knowing that just fluidly walked over to Maura’s bed instead and tucked in with her.

Maura made space for Jane immediately without a word.  Jane just decided to slide in and lay on her back.  Maura decided to lie on top of Jane tucking her head under Jane’s chin.  Both of Maura legs straddled one of Jane’s legs.

Jane felt at peace finally wrapping her arms around Maura.  At the same time she was scared to act on her emotions as well but was distracted when Maura’s thigh went between her legs to rest on her sex.

Maura saw everything and her loins were tingling and burning.  At the same time her panties felt moist and her nipples were poking thought her silk top.

She was scared to act and didn’t know how Jane would take it the fact that she always wanted to take Jane.

Sleep did finally find both of them in their stalemate.  They were still the closest of friends after all.

Bo entered a dark room and walked over to the queen bed with Tamsin in it asleep.  She looked so peaceful.

Tamsin just smirked and propped her head up since she never really liked to sleep soundly and asked, “Sooooo succubus?  Did ya warm Jane up and steal her chi?”

Bo rolled her eyes, “No Tamsin.  I not all about sex all the time.”

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, “OK most of the time.”

“Well, I not the one underdressed in only a night shirt,” Bo teased.

Tamsin scrunched her face and said, “Are you sure about that?”

In a flash all of a sudden Bo felt all her clothes peel off of her thrown all over the place.  She was amazed at Tamsin’s speed.

Bo reflexively covered up.

Tamsin just closed her eyes pretending nothing happened and said, “Better get used to it succuboobs.  You will be in my calendar shoot soon and if you bringing up another adult actress name for our daughter, you will be posing just like them too.  Gods Jenny Jameston.”

Bo like a cat on the hunt prowled into bed and kissed Tamsin, “Awww Tamsin.  Don’t do that because you will be with me in that same calendar doing the same type poses.”

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, “Like that’ll happen my love slave.”

“It is possible for you to lose a bet you know,” Bo kissed her on the lips.

“Yea right.  Now get some sleep.  We wake up in a couple hours.  Time to show you how a real succubus gathers chi,” Tamsin mentioned guiding Bo into bed and pulling the sheet over them.

Tamsin when growled feeling Bo’s hand working under the elastic of her shorts.  “Booooo you can’t feed, so don’t bother.  By the way, I have more will power and know all your moves now.”

Bo’s hand bushed against her sex.

Tamsin communicate seriously, “Now Bo, done make me punish you….”

Bo just stroked it gently, and cooed, “I wanna knock up a Valkryie tonight remember?”

“That’s it!... No more.. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

“WHAT was that Tammy!” Bo glided her finger into her temple and hit the right spot.

“Noooooo more… Ahhhhh .. feeed…. Fuck!......... You… Bad…. Gods!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Bo increased her pace ……

“Don’t make me use my powers….. oh gooooooooooooooooooods!” Tamsin tried to warn.

Bo kept working her and used her feet to slip off Tamsin’s anklet.

“GO AHEAD bitch!” Bo dared.

Tamsin was about to crest and let the whole compound know she was being dominated.  In desperation, she used her telekinetic powers but nothing happened and then her jaw dropped then Bo reached under the blanket and pull out the anklet.

Bo paused dangling it out of reach and said, “Looking for THIS Tamtam!”

Tamsin tried to grab it but Bo tossed it to the other side of the room.

Bo immediately pinned Tamsin and tore her shirt off.  Then followed by her loose shorts which tripped Tamsin when she tried to get out of the bed.

“You… Ahhhh” Tamsin yelp in lust.  Bo was turning her on and dominating her.

Before she knew it Bo pinned her face into the floor felt and her hands being cuffed behind her back

Bo then turned her and mounted the defeated Valkyrie and said, “You’ve been a bad bad Valkyrie!”

Tamsin tried to escape but these were newer cuffs and it needed time but right as she was working it, Bo used her hand to work Tamsin’s core deep down.

“Time for a deep tissue massage until you are MY sex slave!” Bo announced attacking fiercely Tamsin, Succubus style.

“You promised… ugggg…. No retributions… or… ahhhhhhhhh!” Tamsin barely enunciated before her body betrayed her.

Bo then used Tamsin’s ripped shirt and gagged her quickly.  Bo knew that Tamsin didn’t want the whole world to know she was being dominated.

Tamsin crested hard and when she was mid crest answered her Valkyrie, “No retributions or pay back for that show of power.  I remember and I AM obeying it.  If I wanted THAT, you would be my thrall ORDERED not to crest while you finger yourself to no end trying to reach it in front of me!”

Bo licked and nipped Tamsin all over like a starved wolf.  Bo not being allow to feed drove Bo crazy and sacked and plundered Tamsin’s temple and area ferociously like the end of all time was near.

Tamsin could say nothing and was about to use the link when Bo nipped her ear lobe and snarled, ‘I only take VERBAL DIRECTION Tammy but do feel free to tell everyone using the link what a little horny Valkyrie you are.  GOD maybe I should issue a flash flood advisory to the ENTIRE sisterhood!’

‘You…. You … you ba….’

Bo cut her off never missing a beat and used the link to include ‘Hey Kara?  I got Tamsin here.  I know the saying that never eff with a Valkyrie but what happens if I do, against their will?’

‘Valkyries are vengeful and competitive especially in Odin’s order.  She will find a way to get you back,’ Kara thought back spooning with Jason.

Jason had told Kara everything and she felt cheated.  If Jason went to the hall, she might not be able to visit him since she was on a black list and not allowed to enter.  

There they lay naked holding each other without sex.  This was a first for Jason, Kara knew.  He wanted to connect to her on a more emotional level.

‘But what if she already plundered her bonded mate unfairly?’  Bo followed up.

Tamsin join in, ‘That WAS fair.  I warned ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooo coming!  Gooooooods nooooooooooooo not again!  Uggggggggg!’

Kara’s jaw hit the floor in surprise then snickered too.  Tamsin hated to be dominated just like her, but love allowed Tamsin and Kara at very rare times her submit to their lovers.

Kara carefully replied, ‘If you strong arm a Valkyrie into submission they may hold a grudge for a time.  It’s better to ask Tamsin to submit willingly.’   

As Tamsin was coming down Bo felt guilty.  Bo finally removed Tamsin’s gag and uncuffed her.

 Finally Bo asked the sweaty and exhausted Valkyrie, “Are you mine and will you submit to me?”

“Yes my goddess!” Tamsin huffed out in defeat.

“I am asking you, as Bo, will you allow me to lead the dance?  And.. and sometimes dominate you,” Bo clarified with guilt washing over her face.

“Yes Bo.  I…. “ Tamsin hesitated.  She’d never admit this to anyone.

Bo stroked her face and pleaded with her eyes.

Tamsin finally let her know meekly squeaking out, “I love it when you dominate me Bo.  You and no one else.  I may resist but I really mean yes.”

Bo smirked maniacally knowing this.

“Have you been a BAD Valkyrie for getting the anklet solely to strip me naked and arouse me like crazy in public?” Bo interrogated.

Tamsin confessed submitting, “I needed it in case Thor rushed me or I needed to repel him… but but…”

“THE TRUTH… ALL if it,” Bo growled fisting her hair to which Tamsin yelped.  She just loved Tamsin complying.

“Yes, I thought of doing bad stuff to you too with it,” Tamsin looked away and confessed.

“Will you EVER to bad stuff to me again?” Bo demanded.

“Emmmm yes?” Tamsin meekly put forward.  She knew her limitations.  Bo was too hot for her to leave alone.

Bo smiled and kissed Tamsin, “Can we make a deal then?”

Tamsin just rolled her eyes in defeat.  “Fiiiiine.  What is it?”

“Just like before.  Do you promise to protect my goddess image?  I’m a good girl that’s just misunderstood,” Bo pouted.

“And sometimes her cloths just fall off.”

“I’d hate for me to be only left with my pompoms all of a sudden in the middle of a game when we are on a case,” Bo admitted seeing Tamsin’s eye’s dilate slightly at this image probably playing in her head.  It turned Bo on however.

“Ok.  I’ll be a good girl but when we are amongst close family or just the 2 of us, can I get a little more latitude?” Tamsin finally asked.

“I don’t know about family, but ok when we are together.”

“I can fulfill your deepest most depraved desires….” Tamsin sang and offered.

“Emmmm I don’t know,” Bo mentioned but knew using the link Tamsin was about to dominate her.  So she finally asked with a needy look, “Can we work this out as equals, no cuffs, no dominating, no rug burns?”

“Ugggg oooookkk,” Tamsin exhaled in defeat going limp still underneath Bo.

Bo pulled her up and there they sat on the bed once more.

Finally Bo spoke, “OK Tamsin, you can wear the anklet any time you want for my protection of course.”

Tamsin looked at her raising a brow in a questioning stare.

Bo bit her lip and Tamsin knew there was more and helped Bo along by adding, “And in the case of ‘other’ uses?”

“With family and when we are together.  Use your best discretion.  BUT I need a safe word for you to stop just in case.  Can that still be ‘Demonic Angel’?”

“OK, Fair enough, but just so you know, if you say that word, you will be cheating yourself of the best orgasm EVER,” Tamsin clicked.  “And for when you dominate me, the safe word for you to stop can still be ‘sexy underwire’.”

Bo pecked Tamsin on the lips but separated quickly since she was about to pull her chi.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and murmured, “Just rest for a couple of hours with me and we will go on the hunt, together.”

They quickly got tucked in and spooned with one another.

“Good night my naughty succubus,” Tamsin teased laying in front of Bo.

“Good night my slutty Valkyrie,” Bo replied hugging Tamsin but also sliding her hand to cover Tamsin’s pert breast.

‘As I said.  NAUGHTY,’ Tamsin used the link then closed her eyes in bliss being enfolded in Bo’s arms.

‘And you’re nothing but nice to me.  Thanks TamTam,’ Bo sleepily mentioned back over the link.

“Another book by Stephen Hawking pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese,” Arin pouted in bed.

Lauren got up from the bed and tucked her in more.  “You know you grow in your sleep right, so off you go to bed.”

Arin pouted more and asked, “How about just ONE page on Einstein’s theory of relativity or the thermodynamic properties of space shuttle tiles?  PLEASE?”

Lauren could see that Arin had an intellect for science and although Tamsin seemed to be good at science, Arin carved it and took it in hungrily.

Lauren finally relented and sat back down and pulled out her tablet once more, “This is the last page for tonight ok?”

“Fine,” Arin stated in true Tamsin style but then she hugged Lauren, “I wish all doctors were as cool and hip as you.”

Lauren was flattered.  Even Bo was slightly annoyed by her nerdiness at times but Arin could not get enough.  Just like the Arin in her past life.

She read Arin the page on Einstein and then kissed Arin’s forehead.

As Lauren got up to leave, Arin mentioned a little timidly, “I sense of disturbance in the force.”

Lauren turned to her confused and asked staying in the star wars genre, “How so young Padawan?”

Arin bit her bottom lip, “Everyone seems to be preoccupied with death and impending doom just by casual observation.”

Lauren replied, “And you were able to compare this to a control group?”

“Of course doctor.”

“It may be because we are all mourning the loss of Hale,” Lauren justified.

“No it’s more than that.  It’s like everyone is preparing for Ragnarok, the end of the world, all of a sudden,” Arin countered.

“We’re just ramping back up since the compound was just attacked.  We’ll talk more tomorrow ok?” Lauren offered turning off the lights.

Arin then asked in the dark, “I know I’m not of age to ask these questions even by Valkyrie standards, but I am wise beyond all my life times.  I won’t push this, but if I ask for an honest and straight answer from you in the future, will you give it to me Lauren?  I know my mom and sister may embellish.”

“Yes Arin, of course.  Good night.”

Olivia and Liv sat at a table in the room they shared.  There they sat and exchanged stories for a time getting to know one another better.

It turned out they had a lot in common and after a time began to laugh once more as long last friends.

They had no idea if Bo’s calming effect wore off or not, but it didn’t really matter now.

Liv glanced over to the adjoining bathroom door and noted to Olivia, “Well at least Walter found sleep finally.”

They both heard Walter’s light snoring now and Olivia smiled, “Yes.  Finally.  When Walter does not have his lab nearby, he tends to take longer to settle down.”

“Gotta love Peter’s dedication to his dad.  You were of course instrumental in getting them and keeping together,” Liv said.

“Well, thanks for not ruining their relationship when you were here,” Olivia took a sip of water from a water bottle.

Liv looked gave her that, ‘you’re crazy look.’

“Well you could have done that to keep Peter distracted,” Olivia replied but immediately knew where this was headed and assured Liv putting her hand on top of her twin, “I mean that you chose the right thing to do.”

Liv looked at Olivia like this was weird and replied, “Olivia, I messed around with Peter.”

“Yes, but I want Peter have that solid relationship with his father.”

Liv completed, “I get it.  Even if it means that Peter can’t have you?”

Olivia humbly nodded and continued, “As you said, he wanted me and he got me, in a way.”

Liv finally pat the table and let Olivia know with a  slightly naughty grin, “And it’s time for you to have him period.”

“NOW?  But I feel bad kicking you out,” Olivia noted.

“Nooooo,” Liv mentioned getting up pulling Olivia to her feet.  “You go in there buck naked and pull Peter out of bed and bring him here.  I will sleep in Peter’s bed tonight.”

Olivia tried to bat Liv’s hands away but gave up.  It didn’t take long for her to be relived of her blouse.

“LIVE a little on the edge, OK?  I gave you all the secrets on how to seduce Peter and it’s not that hard.  So now just to it,” Liv pulled Olivia’s shirt off.

“But…. I…”

In a matter of seconds Olivia was nude in front of her twin.

Liv did have to admit.  Olivia looked great and she found it comforting to know she had the exact same body.

She guided Olivia to the bathroom door and once inside, gave Olivia a towel to cover up.

They stealthily opened the door to Peter and Walter’s room and went in with all the light out.

Liv gingerly sat at the edge and end of Peter’s bed while Olivia crawled up to Peter who was shocked awake.

“Olivia?!  What are you doing?  Walter…” Peter warned pointing at him.

Olivia smirked and took him by the hand dropping her towel.

That was all it took to Peter to leave the bed.

Liv whispered, “Have fun you two,” and waved them off.

She tucked herself in and the two left.

Olivia let Peter take her and gave up all her control and inhibitions for him.

Peter was so into Olivia and finally got to have her.  His instinct was to devour her knew she was pushing herself with the coaching of Fauxlivia or Liv.

He decided to caress her entire prefect body, feathering her where she was most sensitive and that made Olivia arch her body for more.  Peter transitioned to kissing her all over and it was then Olivia opened her most vulnerable heart to him.

“I….. I love you Peter,” Olivia found herself saying and finally after several minutes of torture stated, “Iiiiiiiiiiii LOVE YOU Peter!”

“I wanted you the moment I first saw you!” Peter confessed.

Olivia was in heaven with Peter mounting her and taking her like a stallion for the first time.

She had no idea Peter could make her scream and scream she did.

Liv could smell Peter’s musky scent in the sheets of the bed and dreamt that Peter was taking her right there:  Imaging all the noise they were creating were all for her.  She could hear Peter call out Olivia’s name and it was hers too with her fingers slithering under the hem of her top, pulling up her bra and pleasuring herself.

Her other hand dipped into her shorts and moved her thong aside to get better access.

Olivia screamed and peaked at the same time Peter released his seed deep inside her.  He remained rabid and still kept ramming her temple even afterwards.

“Peter,” Olivia smirked coming down then teased, “I know you think about Liv.  Tell me what naughty things Liv does to drive you mad and I know I’m better that her.  I’m the BEST version of her.”

“God damn right, Olive.  You are the best and only Olivia I want.  So don’t change a freaking thing!” Peter exclaimed in all seriousness.

“I love you Peter!” Olivia melted holding his cheek not caring who heard anymore.

“I love you too Olive,” Peter smiled like he was on cloud nine and completed it with a deep kiss.

The romantic kiss was interrupted when they heard a muffled scream of someone brutally cresting from rabid love making in the adjoining room.

It was Liv.

Liv yelled into a pillow as she came trying her hardest to keep quiet but Peter and Olivia’s love making drove her unexpectedly over the edge.

‘Olivia is so freaking lucky,’ Liv kept thinking attacking herself.

Lucky for Liv, Walter gave himself some melatonin and another sleeping aid which probably included LSD.

Peter and Olivia just snickered.

“How about we help her have another orgasm?” Peter offered.

Olivia was about to ask how until Peter played with her slit and sucked her all over once more.

Peter was right.

Olivia crested again at the hands of her lover and at the same time Liv did so too in the other room.

“Peter, we have a long night ahead and Liv’s fingers will be awfully tired at the end of it,” Olivia mentioned cracking a light joke for once.

This took Peter by surprise and he laughed with Olivia rolling on top of him kissing him madly.

Maura eye’s fluttered open and wondered what was going on and why she was so turned on.

Then a moment later, it all came flooding back.  Jane was sleeping with her in only an ultra short night shirt that was supposed to be worn with cotton bottoms.

However, Maura realized to her horror that her body was on autopilot.  Not only was she straddling one of Jane’s legs, she must have been grind her sex into Jane’s thigh as well and her silk bottoms and underwear were soaked through.  In addition, her thigh in between Jane’s legs were working Jane’s moist slit apart.

Now Jane was bucking her hips ever so slightly into her thigh to get more friction.

Maura stopped and froze.

She scolded herself.  Jane was her best BEST friend and here she was fulfilling her depraved desires.

Guilt set in.

For Maura, Jane never seemed interested in her as more than a friend.  In any case even though she did have unexplained feelings for Jane, she chalked them up to their closeness but always wanted more.

She too knew the price of breaking their friendship.  Maura was an integral part of the Rizzoli family.  She really had no other family.

Losing Jane would mean losing everything and nothing was worth that price.  Her lascivious desires had to be put on ice.

Maura didn’t know how she was going to explain this and could tell Jane was probably up since Maura’s head was still tucked under Jane’s chin and could hear her fast beating heart.

Maura took a deep breath to calm down and Jane movements stopped too but heard a husky voice below her plead, “Maura…. M…more.... please. “

Maura popped her head up in surprise locking onto Jane.  Jane was filled with lust for HER.  Jane was begging to be brought to an orgasm by HER.  Jane wanted HER and only HER right now..

‘SHIT.  I crossed the line,’ Maura thought to herself in dismay.

Jane knew how Maura felt about her when Maura’s body began to satisfy its more urgent need: To become one with her and Maura, even asleep knew how to do it very well.

This validated her suspicion that Maura wanted to sleep with her nude when she was sick, not out of medical necessity, but for something more primal.

Jane was in the throes of heated passion when Maura stopped abruptly.  Jane knew they were both soaking wet.

She asked for more and knew regret was plastered all over Maura’s face so she acted quickly stroking her cheek sliding Maura’s beautiful locks of hair to the side.

“I need you Maura.  Please don’t stop.”

Maura clicked into her doctor role as a self defense mechanism while backing up a little and stated, “Of course, we all have needs.”

Jane cut in aggressively and stated, “No.  I don’t want DOCTOR Maura Isles.  I want MAURA.  My Maura.”

Jane bravely took the initiative and slowly began to unbutton Maura’s top.

Maura tried to make sense of this and asked, “But Jane, what about Casey?”

Jane hand was already part way down smoothly unbuttoning Maura’s top when she slide one hand inside to trace the underside of Maura’s breasts.

“He wants a trophy wife.  I won’t give up my profession just for him,” Jane purred.

Maura’s body leaned in wanting more.  The more Jane didn’t touch her most sensitive parts of her body, the more she wanted it.  She was lost in lust but blurted out, “Your mom… and family…. ”

Jane completed, “Will welcome you with open arms.  I want you CLOSER Maura.  I want you more than just a family and much more than a friend.  But please let me try.”

Jane finished unbuttoning Maura’s top letting it hang loose with both her finger tips making circular swirls toward her nipples but not touching.

Maura’s hips bucked wildy and grinded hard on Jane’s leg.  She was so frustrated that Jane wasn’t playing with her tips.

Jane had finished with all the buttons and slid Maura’s top over her shoulders baring her very sensitive breasts and porcelain torso.  God she was perfect.

Jane then asked of her with her hands feeling her up, slowly creeping directly to her nipples, “And for you and Jack?”

Maura could barely think with her body responded to Jane’s touches as if not even her own.  All she knew now was that she wanted Jane.

“Goooood!  Long dist… distance…. Ahhhh!..... relationships like.. the one Jack and I had, have a 85.125 percent change of failure and … mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy god Jane…. PLEASE more! … and in my case…. We broke it off……  you know that… now…  please… I… I.. I need. Neeed…”

Jane slowed down to a crawl her fingers barely an inch away from her tips to let Maura talk.

Maura thrusted one more time hard and that set her off when she yelled at the top of her lungs one word.

“Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeee!”

Jane knew this was torture ripping off Maura’s top and finally cupped her breasts rolling her nipples when she could.  Maura bucked like a wild horse for a long time yelling the one word again over and over:

Jane.

Jane was flattered since she got to see Maura in her most intimate of moments calling for her.

Maura was so taken by Jane.  Jane knew exactly how to work her body surprisingly enough.  She was giddy and dizzy finally collapsing onto Jane glistening all over with sweat.

Jane lovingly flipped her over and tugged at her sopping wet pants.

Maura nodded and let Jane slowly relieve her of the last vestiges of her clothing and after a couple breaths Maura began to unbutton Jane’s top slowly but deliberately.

“Can we take it slow? …. I mean after this,” Maura meekly asked.  “We have a lot of thing to work out.”

Jane kissed her quickly all smiles and let her know, “You just said the magic words to make my clothes drop off.  What happens here stays here for now ok?”

“Yes, I’d like that.  We should take more trips to visit district 39 then.” Maura quickly analyzed pulling Jane’s top off.  “God you’re beyond beautiful Jane.”

“And god Maura, your designer clothes DEFINITELY do not do you justice.  You’ve been hiding all this from me all this time,” Jane smiled in reply.

Maura caressed Jane’s body and Jane hers.  They now moved as one.

“Let me tell you how I took you in my fantasies, Maura finally purred.

“Uh huh,” Jane huffed out breathing quickly.

Maura stroked her breasts while on her side and Jane lying beneath her.

“You’d come home from work exhausted, we have a beer and pizza.  Talk about nothing related to work for once.  Everyone else would be at the bar.  Just you and me.  ALONE,” Maura began and played with Jane’s tips.

Jane arched her back to get more.

Maura continued, “You and I would then go upstairs to turn in since you were too drunk to drive and before you left for my guest room, I’d shove you into my room and toss you on the bed.  I’d rip off your gun holster and tear your shirt open while I kiss you and give you hickies.  You’d struggle at first in surprise, but you let me take you.”

Jane was lost and bucked her hips in the air. 

“Then I’d yank your bra off and with it, tie your hands behind your back,” Maura cooed putting Jane’s hands behind her back.

Jane complied going with the roll play.

“After that, I’d unbutton and unzip your formal pants and slide my hand in under your waist band…..” Maura continued tracing her lower and lower to Jane’s sex.

“Ahhhhhhhhh…. Mauraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”  Jane yelped helplessly convulsing at Maura’s every light touch.

“You’d protest like you are now and then I’ll open your closed flower and rub your stamen, getting your slick pollen everywhere…. Like so,” Maura purred working her fingers exposing Jane’s slit.  “I love the pink petals you have Jane.”

“Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gods…. I’m … I’m……  Naaaaaa please!”  Jane shook her head wildly shake off her impending crest to no avail.

Maura worked Jane’s sex all while pulling and teasing her tips with her mouth to drive her mad for several minutes.

Finally Maura told her, “In my dream I drive you so mad that I free you and I tell you to strip yourself and come in front of me.”

Jane just obeyed quickly impaled her wet sex no longer caring what was ‘normal’ or ‘right’.  All she knew was that this was normal for her to share the most intimate parts of her body with Maura.  She could now have ALL of her.

Maura was surprised and Jane was bringing herself to crest since she didn’t mind doing it.  She just enjoyed the show finally telling her the truth.

“Jane, promise to be my BFF?” Maura questioned straddling over Jane to show case her nude body.

Jane was working herself and just yelled, “Yeeeeeeeeeeeees!”

“Promise me that I will remain be an integral part of your family,” Jane questioned stroking her own body seductively for Jane.

“Fuck yeeeeeeeees!”  Jane was really close.

“Promise to go with me here, to the 39th OFTEN so we can explore our feelings for one another better?”

“Naaaaaaaaaa god…. Yeesss…. Often!..... Promise….  I’m… I’m……. I’m,” Jane was holding back.

Maura smiled and then ordered Jane knowing she was at the point of no return, “Come screaming my name and let EVERYONE know you are the property of Maura Isles.”

Jane released only screaming one word over and over in front of her lover unabated.

Maura.


	73. Doctor Who

Olivia had gotten more and more aggressive with Peter doing things she never thought she’d do and Peter was more than happy to oblige.  She just had so much pent up sexual tension, that she had to release it all in the most depraved ways possible.

She made Peter release again after already making him see the stars several times within the past couple hours. His entire body finally surrendered and lay there limp and his spoils ripe for the taking.

Olivia had just tasted his salt but licked his ever shrinking member clean like a lollipop.

“Olive.  Jeez…. No more.  Just gimme a minute to recover here,” Peter begged panting in sheer exhaustion.  He had no idea how bad Olivia really wanted him.  That and she knew all of the moves that Liv or Fauxlivia use to do on him.

Peter closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep a couple breaths later even with Olivia coaxing more of his seed out.

Olivia let him rest but also heard next door Liv grunting frantically near release but was unable to achieve it.  She knew Liv had the about the same stamina as her, but without Peter she was at a disadvantage. 

She felt bad for once.  Everything that Liv had taught her about her Peter was spot on.  Also she could tell she was muffling her grunts and shrills of pleasure to allow them their time together.  Finally, she could have joined in for a threesome down the line and knew she was resisting and keeping her word.

Olivia felt guilty covering up Peter with a blanket and was about to tuck in with him but Liv’s pleas to reach release however silent could still be heard and deep down, Liv may have done the wrong thing as it concerned Peter, but that didn’t give Olivia the right to turn a cold shoulder to her twin either.  She was the better of them and Peter agreed.

Out of all that, she rolled out of bed and before she knew it was standing in front of Liv no longer covering herself up, sweaty and nude.  She worked herself in furious abandonment until she saw Olivia standing over her.

Liv froze then swiftly pulled a blanket over her and felt her cheeks get red embarrassed and confessed, “Was… I that loud?”

Olivia hated the tension in the air so she kissed Liv on the lips quickly before she had second thoughts.

Liv resisted and Olivia’s tongue coax her lips open ever so slightly until Liv tasted Peter’s saltiness, then all bets were off with Liv yanking Olivia into the bed pining her playfully and kissing her deeply to get more.

Between the passionate kisses Olivia offered as an explanation for their aberrant behavior, “God that thrall is powerful.”

Liv didn’t care and oddly she just felt normal but agreed an ‘uh-huh.’

Neither wanted to admit they were both pleasing each other of their own free will with Liv’s tongue invading her twin’s mouth to get more of Peter.

This went on for several minutes with Liv getting bolder by the second.

During the prolonged kiss, Olivia’s hands traced then caressed Liv’s nude body where she needed it the most and in the meantime Liv’s fingers stormed her own temple and plundered it with ferocity.

Liv crested finally but like a vampire getting the first taste of blood shoved Olivia’s legs apart and dove in.

“Nooo…” Olivia covered her sex with both hands.  She was not that type of girl and this was going a little too far.  She wanted to help Liv crest with indirect help from Peter, but this would mean that they’d be making love.

Liv then admonished her face to face, “Olivia, SHARE.”

Olivia didn’t budge and started trying to leave but Liv blocked her, “No Liv.  I’m flattered but I have to go.”

Liv put on a playful but mischievous grin and retorted, “You have Peter, but I’ll get Peter from you.  EVERY LAST DROP.  I want his nectar and I know where the mother load is.  Relax Olivia, You’ll give it to me willingly soon enough.”

Liv knew exactly how to turn Olivia on since they were essentially copies of each other.

She kissed her neck, collar bone, and made her way to her pert breasts, then her taunt stomach.  Liv knew, that Olivia yearned for soft, gentle caresses in just the right places.  She also deduced that since Olivia was more reserved, this effect would be amplified.

After several minutes, Olivia found she was playing with her own tips with one hand and stroking her folds with the other.

Olivia finally surrendered allowing, almost begging Liv to please her with her tongue and adept fingers.  Peter may have made her crest earlier, but not enough to quench her pent up desires for her bad boy.  Olivia gave in fully to her enemy giving free reign and access to her temple.

Olivia was in heaven with Liv working her with vicious abandon.

Olivia grunted a muffled shrill with a wave a pleasure ripping through her and ended up out of breath laying in a sweaty heap while Liv transitioned to her side propping herself up and licking her fingers like a cat.

“Did… did you steal Peter from me again?” Olivia joked playfully with her eyes and drunken smirk.

Liv laughed heartily and nodded taking a couple more seductive licks of her soaked fingers.

It was then Walter, in the other bed, mumbled something about Amish Apple Pie and turned to his side to face them.  He was still drowsy from the drugs.

Liv and Olivia froze like prey being hunted hoping that Walter would not see them and if he did, he would not register what he saw.

After a couple of seconds, Walter closed his eyes once more and drifted off to rest once more.

The twins snickered quietly but Olivia grabbed Liv’s hand and led her to her room with Peter in bed breathing heavily, still deep in sleep.

Liv was unsure about what Olivia wanted to do until she pulled her towards the bed and said, “I can share.  TONIGHT only in exchange for a live demo of all your moves.”

Liv’s jaw went slack when Olivia crawled into bed on one side of Peter and motioning to Liv to take the other.  This was unlike the straight laced Olivia she knew, but took it in stride.

“Deal.”

Liv crawled into bed on the other side and mischievously peered under the sheets to check under the hood and playfully noted, “I think you drained his batteries but he should be recharged in 20 minutes.”

Liv then began to use her feet to slide the thin sheet covering all of them lower to reveal more of Peter’s torso and it kept sliding down.  All the while she locked on Olivia’s eyes to make sure she was ok with this.  She was also revealing Olivia and she found that Olivia body was really nice as well.

Olivia wanted to observe Liv in action since she was the wilder one with the sheet sliding off Olivia’s breasts compliments of Liv but to the point she was just about to see all of Peter.

Liv was impressed that Olivia didn’t regret as she stroked the length of his member lightly with the back of her nails.  To her amazement, it began to respond ever so slightly.

Liv smirked and announced, “Maybe 10 minutes.  Hey you try.”

Liv guided Olivia hand and they alternated.

Olivia finally grinned impishly, “Thanks Liv.”

“No problem, my pleasure,” Liv replied without thinking.

“Yes, it is YOUR PLEASURE I see,” Olivia laughed.

Liv got it and joined in on the joke.

“Let’s get some rest.  I want Peter conscious when we take him.”

Liv mused that Olivia was probably blaming her lascivious behavior on the thrall from Bo, but she’d have to ask Bo about WHEN it wore off.  Liv oddly felt normal by the time Bo fed from them.

Both women ended up hugging Peter and Peter had no idea but he put his arms around both of them.

Bo felt a gentle kiss on her cheek being lulled from a restful sleep.  She wanted more sleep, but her eyes finally pried open to see her beautiful Valkyrie.

Tamsin had propped herself up on her elbow and then in whispery tones mentioned, “Hey Bo.  Ready for succubus 101?”

Bo stroked Tamsin cheek and loved her aloof-but-loving look and murmured still tired, “Can’t it wait a couple hours?”

“Nope,” Tamsin clicked.  “It’s 3:30AM, the best time to get fed.”

Bo pouted.

Tamsin loved that pout but offered, “Just listen ok?”

Bo smiled and bought Tamsin into her more tightly and nodded like she was about to be read a bed time story.

“So.  Succubi and Inccubi use to not be social creatures.  They just fed from their victims in their sleep.”

“Wow.  That sounds boring,” Bo replied.

“Well NOT if you have to break into villages and encampments full of people that are armed and would kill you if you were found,” Tamsin clarified.

“OK then why not form relationships and feed when you bed with them?” Bo asked to punch a hole in Tamsin’s theory.

“Because, humans are normally low energy, so you need to feed from several.  Being seen as a slut was a bad thing even back then.  So, Succubi and Inccubi developed pheromones as a type of attack vector,” Tamsin replied and paused to rephrase.

“Bo, do you know why you always want to wear skin tight items and spill out as much possible without getting arrested?” Tamsin asked.

Bo just cooed, “Awww but I want to get arrested by YOU detective.”

“Ugggg,” Tamsin batted away Bo’s hand which was stoking her tummy.  “The REASON why is because… well A … because you are a naughty little succubus, but B, because in order to release your pheromones which puts humans and most other species into a dream-like ultra-aroused state, you need as much skin exposed as possible to release it effectively.”

Bo frowned, “Tamsin, if that were true, everyone I bed with would be in that state.”

“No.  Succubi LEARN to release it, almost like a reflex, as they sneak up to their prey in the middle of the night.  You just never did it because every time you tangoed, it was consensual or you knew the person.  You see, when are trying to steal Chi, your body should have that natural urge to release pheromones as you get to your feeding ground and hence by the time you do get to your intended feed or feeds, they are all ripe for the taking and would obey your every command,” Tamsin informed.

Bo smirked and jeered leaning into Tamsin more, “So my feeds would be sex crazy zombies?  What a campy B movie.”

Tamsin just grumbled and stated, “I need you to try it.”

 Bo just shook her head closing her eyes pretending to go back to sleep murmuring, “Naaaa I like knowing everyone I feed from.  Make conversation….”

“Like you saying hi to people and then immediately ripping their clothes off then….. ” Tamsin ended inhaling noisily as if draining chi from her victim then scrunching her face after she answered.

 “I don’t do that Tammy,” Bo replied in defense.

“Don’t try me Bo.  I always win.  ALWAYS,” Tamsin responded daring Bo.

“OK Tamtam, When?”

“Oh well first and foremost you didn’t even say hi to Arin who you thought was me.  It was like RIP!  (sucking sound),” Tamsin chuckled triumphantly.

“I was poisoned, Remember… by the morags….  You can’t…”  Bo defended but it was true.  She didn’t even let Arin get in a word.

“Ohhhh then with Dyson.  When you 2 were sort of and sort of not an item….  You pounded down his door said , ‘Hi, remember a couple days ago we agreed to not sleep together?’  RIP!  Then on queue (sucking sound),” Tamsin smirked triumphantly. 

“Hey I was bleeding from chasing down….”

“Oh yea, (imitating a male voice) ‘Pizza Delivery’.  RIP! (Sucking sound).”

Bo tried haplessly to defend and sputtered, “That …  that was….”

Tamsin transitioned quickly to imitating a male voice again with an Asian accent, “General Fei’s Delivery! RIP!  (Sucking sound)”

“I.. I was…”

“Oh I bet you almost sucked Kenzi’s chi when she was sleeping in the same way,” Tamsin accused but was already reading Bo’s real diary in her spare time and was spot on.

“I never treated her that way,” Bo pouted but she flashed back to peeling Kenzi’s comforter back.  She was weaning lingerie and got access to her sex and breasts.  She was working her without waking her to devour her Chi in a heightened sexual state in order to get more since she was injured from taking down a Leprechaun.

Tamsin knew she had her on the run, “Yea, like you probably were like RIP!  Then squeeze squeeze.  Oh…. Bo… the LINK says, I’m RIGHT.  BAD succubus THEN WHO was the lucky (Sucking sound.)”

Bo adeptly tackled then tickled her, “You bitch!  How do you know that!”

“Ha ha ha… Sore… loser!  Epppp! Ha ha ha.”

“I won’t take your Chi, but let’s see what happens if I tickle you while you come!”

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooo ….epppp!  haha  BAD succubus!  Ha ha…   Please… no more….. please ha ha ha … uncleeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Bo pouted and stopped rolling off of her again, “I never told that to anyone.  I am glad that Dyson made it or else it would be the most embarrassing and guilty feed of my life.  Somehow Tammy, that isn’t a lucky guess.”

Tamsin confessed, “You told me Bo.  In your red alter ego state.”

Bo more or less knew what happened in that state as a bystander but sometimes it was almost like a dream.  She was about to use the link to validate this but ended up hugging Tamsin murmuring, “Tamtam, I won’t use the bond we have to verify because I know you’d tell me the truth.”

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh then jeered, “Awwwww Are you sure you don’t want to try?”

“So Tammy, why force this succubus hunting for chi thing on me?” Bo asked in all seriousness.

The Valkyrie bit her bottom lip and looked down before locking on Bo’s beautifully expressive eyes again more seriously, “It’s better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it.”

Bo got it.  Tamsin didn’t have to say it.  Bo wasn’t feeding after she took Tamsin’s chi somehow as per the vision.  She still had no idea how she’d end up taking Tamsin’s chi since it had a distinct taste, more so after the full bond formed.  However it happened, Bo was determined to never feed from her again, no matter how dire.

This made Bo’s heart thud in pain.  She realized that Tamsin was preparing her for a life without her.  What could she do or say against what fate had set out for them?

Everything, but nothing at the same time.

Bo finally just nodded slowly full of regret.

Tamsin saw Bo mope and lighted up the mood hopping out of bed grabbing Bo a robe and jumping into loose cotton shorts and a t-shirt then mentioning excitedly, “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Tamsin held Bo’s robe for her and Bo fed her arms though still a little unsure why Tamsin was acting so playfully.

‘Playful’ wasn’t one of Tamsin normal traits, Bo knew, but went along with it.

Tamsin just nearly skipped by Bo’s side but had a definite jump in her step.  She wanted to make this fun rather than have Bo wallow in despair. 

They approached a door in the lower level and Tamsin informed Bo, “This is the sleeping quarters for the guards when they aren’t taking a shift.  Now the objective of this game is to suck their chi WITHOUT charming them or waking them up.  Also, you can’t talk to them.  Got it?”

“OK, but what happens if the pheromone thing does not work?” Bo pouted.

“THAT would be a bad idea since the guards would think you’re loose and you’d have to explain why you did all of them in some perverted gang bang,” Tamsin explained.  “Come on, just try it,” Tamsin smiled warmly helping Bo out of her robe.

Tamsin opened the door a crack silently to reveal 4 sleeping guards in a bunk configuration in a small room.  She opened the door just a crack and push Bo in and kept an eye on her from outside. 

Bo felt embarrassed like she was on display for all and worst of all she was unsure of her powers.  She just leaned up against the wall petrified she’d be seen.

 Tamsin frowned and knew this wasn’t working.  In a last ditch effort she entered the room too and stripped as well using the link, ‘WE can hunt together ok?  Bonded partners right?’

‘I … I don’t know Tammy…. I like to know my feeds … so … so when I take their chi, it is their choice,’ Bo covered her nude body with her hands.

Tamsin then huffed out a laugh quietly then began to sneak over low on all fours staying low, ‘Bo, I’ll be with you every step of the way but I need to you release the pheromones so I don’t get caught as well.’

Bo gave up observing Tamsin crawling stealthily to the first lower bunk.

Bo finally did the same and felt stupid but mid way over she almost instinctively went into a prowl then by the time she got next to Tamsin, she had the grace of a cat with her eyes burning bright blue.

Tamsin smirked and knew Bo was getting into it.  She waited for a couple moments and then upon smelling a distinct musky scent of Succubus pheromones, she peeled his comforter back.

He was tall and had pale skin but was buff with a distinct German type features.  He wore only boxers.

‘Lucky for me Valkyries are immune to pheromones.  Whoa, looks like Stanley is already up,’ Tamsin joked getting turned on but had no idea why.  Valkyrie’s were sort of immune to succubus charms and it took a lot more exposure to pheromones to affect her. 

‘His name is Stanley?’ Bo purred reaching in and surreptitiously fishing out his member.

Tamsin was having a hard time thinking, Bo’s pheromones where clouding her judgment as if Bo was making moves on her.  She observed that Bo already held it up and ghosted her tongue over it length.

‘Yea… like the…. Shit Bo you are HOT… I mean like the power drill Stanley……  That’s my girl….  MORE pheromones Bo.  We got 3 others to deal with …’ Tamsin was having a hard time using the link now.

Bo finally got more aggressive with her tongue and stroked Tamsin’s back with the other who seemed drawn into the situation like a moth to a flame.

‘God you spoil me Tammy.  I love you,’ Bo thought still working him.  He was moaning but didn’t wake up like he was in a dream.

Tamsin in a shaky voice then stated, “I love you mistress…. M.. must… must help you feed.”

Tamsin had no idea what happened when she joined in taking turns on his licking member.

Bo was surprised that Tamsin was so open to sex with others but asked over the link again, ‘So you’re not mad at me if I take all of them on?’

Tamsin stopped briefly with lust filled eyes stating, “NEVER.  Mistress, let me join please.  You must feed at his height.  More pheromones my queen.  MUST please you.”

Bo never stopped releasing them then Tamsin ushered Bo to French kiss him.

Tamsin without a thought mounted him and ground her hips down in his staff.  She wanted him to release inside of her and get Bo to feed.  Something in the back of her mind felt wrong about this, but she was compelled. 

He finally opened his eyes groggily being ridden but Tamsin smirked leaning down and whispered into his ear with Bo kissing him, “You are having a wet dream.  A very very wet dream.  Come for my succubus goddess NOW.”

Bo fed when he peaked but he collapsed in sheer exhaustion and Bo took a lot of his chi but he would recovery hopefully by morning. 

Tamsin let Bo taste her salty sex and Tamsin wanted more.  She had to please her mistress.

It was Tamsin that took the initiative and after she peaked at Bo’s hands moved onto the person on the top bunk ahead of Bo.

This kept repeating until Bo had fed from all 4.

None of them woke up fully and Bo knew that they wouldn’t wake up for several hours so she took her Valkyrie on an unoccupied bed. 

They didn’t’ say much to each other but Bo wanted Tamsin and took her fiercely to ensure that Tamsin was still all hers and she was.  She peaked viciously several times, more than normally Bo observed. 

After all was said and done Tamsin asked, “Do you wish to feed more my goddess?”

Bo licked her fingers and giggled joking, “Sure.  I could use dessert.”

Tamsin just barely got it and used the link.  She had to try several times but finally she got to Kara.  ‘Kara.  Open you door and let my goddess feed from Jason and then you.  Must please my succubus.  Don’t…. don’t hurt her Kara.  Must … must please her…  She is so fucking hot.’

Kara shot up clothed in Jason’s arms but knew something was wrong, ‘Tamsin?  What is wrong?’

Tamsin just kissed Bo and in between kisses proclaimed, “You’re so fucking hot my goddess.  Please dominate me.  You know I love it.”

Bo snickered knowing Tamsin was telling the truth.

‘I…. Kara.  My goddess must feed.  Must please her,’ Tamsin stuttered back barely holding the link.

Kara had to concentrate hard and got Tamsin’s gist since she was fading in and out.  It was as if she was under the influence of alcohol but even then Tamsin shouldn’t have an issue using the link.  It was the most basic Valkyrie power.

Kara then thought back, ‘TAMSIN.  THINK.  Is Bo with you now?’

Bo then asked somewhat jokingly, “Then my evil Valkyrie, you need to tell me what to punish you for FIRST and make your confession extra naughty.”

Tamsin was mind wiped, “I’ve been BAD my goddess.  A VERY VERY bad Valkyrie.”

‘Yes…… Bo Dennis is with me.  My goddess.’

“Oh?”

“Yes please punish me.”

“For?” Bo tweaked her tips.

“GODS!  I got ACCCESS to your ONLINE diary!  I read… read….. please… more….” Tamsin huffed out shaking her head.

Bo was a little shocked, that was her best kept secret but asked more directly, “Tamsin that IS bad.  What did you read?”

Kara used the link again and sternly said, ‘WHAT are you doing with her now?’

‘Pleasing her.  Confessing my evils ….. allowing her to bind me.  Must please her!’

“All … all your desires …….  So that I may dominate you in bed one day.  PLEASE I’ve been naughty.  Cuff me.  Whip me!  Sp… spank me!” Tamsin asked in a daze.

Kara’s voice popped in her head, ‘TAMSIN Think.  WHY are you trying to get Bo to feed.’

Tamsin had no idea.

‘THINK Tamsin THINK!  Did she charm you?’  Kara didn’t know if Bo was even in the right here.

“Tamsin,” Bo growled, “I am a little pissed for real.  You could have asked!”

“Please my goddess.  I did ask but you thought it for… for…… please….  finger me more!”

Bo then completed slapping her engorged nub several times, “The diary in my top dresser drawer which was a decoy….. You BAD girl!”

“I…. I asked.. please forgive me!” Tamsin pleaded.  She’d do anything for Bo.

 ‘DID SHE CHARM YOU OR USE SUCCUBUS POWERS ON YOU WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT!’ Kara forced over the link slipping on a robe ready to find them.

‘Must allow her to hunt for Chi.  She has the strongest pheromones of any succubus I have encountered.’

‘ANSWER me Tamsin.  Did she use her powers on you when said no?’

‘I am immune to… to her powers.  I’m a Valkryie.  I must submit to her.’

Bo was peeved but out of all the people to get access, she was ok with Tamsin.

Kara got out of her room and asked, ‘WHERE are you?’

‘Barracks lower level, … god she’s hot… oh GODS she’s..  Spanking me!’

Kara then knew what happened.  Tamsin assumed she was a Valkyrie, immune to succubus wiles but got caught in Bo’s pheromone release as a HUMAN.  Tamsin was now mindlessly submitting and being her thrall.  All her inhibitions were down and she’d do and say things she’d never do normally.  Bo probably didn’t have the foggiest idea either.

Kara reached the door and the air outside was already musky.  Tamsin was right, Bo’s pheromones were strong even outside.  She took a couple deep breaths and barged in and found Bo with Tamsin laying across her lap in bed being spanked on her bottom then being turned on by stroking her sex.

Kara knew she had several minutes until she felt the effects as a full Valkyrie, but took precautions breathing in less musky air outside first.

She briskly walked up to Bo and Tamsin.  Bo barely gave her a look of acknowledgement.

“Bo!  Tamsin is under the effect of your pheromone release!  She’s a thrall!” Kara barked pointing at naked mind wiped Valkyrie under her.

“What?” Bo stopped mid swing.  “She said she was immune.”

“VALKYRIES are immune to an extent but Tamsin is HUMAN with Valkyrie powers.  She just assumed she was unaffected,” Kara replied reaching for the thermostat in the room and turned the fan on.  “We need to vent this place now before they wake up and go down on each other.”

Bo was numb and sat Tamsin up and asked, “Is what Kara said true?”

Tamsin thought hard and it did make sense, “I…. I think so.  Did I do something to displease you my goddess?”

Then it all came together for Bo.  Tamsin wasn’t her snarky self and Bo knew better.  Also Tamsin was exclusive to HER and now Tamsin just fucked the brains out of 4 guys in one way or another to help her feed.  Finally Tamsin no longer called her by name.  She was her thrall.

Shame.

Guilt.

Kara knew that look and pulled Bo to her feet to prevent this situation from getting any worse.

She pulled Bo out of the room with Tamsin in hand and requested, “Bo, Tamsin needs a couple hours maybe a little more to return to her normal self judging by the pheromone levels in there.  I can set her up on my room since I have a spare bed to keep an eye on her.”

“OK.  Do it,” Bo replied but needed to time to think.  “I need some fresh air and maybe it will help with any residual pheromone traces.”

Kara just said ok and just led Tamsin up the stairs and but Tamsin stopped as Bo was walking away and called to her partly begging, “Oh please let me stay with you.”

Bo turned around and pasted on the fake smile and replied back to reassure Tamsin, “Tamsin, I will be right outside.  I need you to go and rest with Kara for a couple hours and I promise I will see you later.”

“Did I do something to anger you?... my goddess.” Tamsin pouted.

“No, you are just perfect.  Please.  I’m a little tired and I’ll see you later,” Bo soothed and then turned and walked away even in the nude.

Tamsin nodded and Kara told her, “Just take my other bed and stay hydrated.”

“Oh… ok…. Kara,” Tamsin replied a little unsure but followed.  Kara was her sister after all.

Bo found a linen closet and pulled out a thin sheet just in case she ran into the security team.  She strode to the rear terrace outside and sat in an armless andronik chair with the sheet beneath her.

It was still warm and chose to stay uncovered.  She faced a beautiful view of an expansive lake with dense forest to either side far away so there was no need to cover up.

She’d have to collect Tamsin’s clothing and her robe later.

There Bo became deeply pensive concerning her callus actions as they pertained to the cruel act she just imposed on Tamsin.

Tamsin whored herself because she was under the influence of her wiles.  Bo knew she had to fix this since Tamsin did initially want to stay outside.  Also Bo should have known by the way she acted that she was under the influence.

Bo knew Tamsin to darn well and she should have seen it.  Now what if Tamsin got pissed at her and took away her love?

This circular thinking kept going on and the more it made her apprehensive about what Tamsin would do to her.

“Fuck.  I hope Tamsin can forgive me,” Bo shook her head and then she heard the door behind her open slowly but since she was leaning back in the high backed chair no one knew she was out there without a stitch of clothing.

Bo then heard someone whisper, “Am I interrupting?”

Bo was just too depressed to look behind her and kept her head against the back of the chair.

It was a little hard to tell who it was but it was a female voice.  The breeze however, wafted her scent over.  It had the smell of a specific flowery moisturizer to which she immediately knew who it was.

Lauren.

“Hey doctor.  Can I get a back rub to relax before Tamsin kicks my ass in a few hours?  AND don’t say a word please.  I’m bad conservationist right about now,” Bo requested scooting forward slightly motioning with her hand for Lauren to straddle the space in the chair behind her.  Lauren knew how to give some of the best back rubs.

Bo just sat forward gazing at the stars and felt Lauren slide behind her in what felt like a cotton robe.  Bo accepted the massage on her tight muscles groups.

“God, love the technique,” Bo smirked rolling her shoulders then relaxed further with the doctor going lower in her back as well.

There it went on for several minutes of blissful silence and Bo finally decided to spill the beans, “I used my pheromones today in the security sleeping quarters.  It worked but Tamsin was with me and I accidentally caught her in it too.  How STUPID of me.  She’s so frackin awesome and powerful I totally forgot she wasn’t a full Valkyrie.  I mean … I should have known by the way she acted and the look in her eyes it wasn’t ‘her’…. Now Tamsin helped me feed but in her thrall zombie state, she participated in ways that broke her preference to be monogamous to me….  SHIT…. I…I should’ve known.  I mean WHAT is wrong with me?  I wouldn’t go release my scent like some skunk with you in the room and I love you too.  Gosh, what can I say since this was borderline prostitution for Tammy?”

“Tell her you’re sorry since it was an honest mistake.  I’m sure Tamsin will understand.  All you have to do is ask without your succubus traits,” the doctor relayed calmly and succinctly.

Bo whipped her head around after the first sentence utterly stunned.  It was the doctor all right, but it was Doctor Maura Isles.


	74. LLBFF or *LLBFF*

Maura woke up in the middle of the night. It seemed that Peter and Olivia, who she met with Jane before turning in, were making love again and made no qualms about making it known. It sounded almost like a threesome. She didn't know if Peter could hold out much longer since he begged for breaks and rightfully so. They were doing this almost every hour on the hour and for human males, this was at their upper limit.

She always suspected that Peter was special to Olivia but this just validated it. Their rabid lust only confirmed the release of Olivia's pent up feeling for Peter since Peter seemed to be more expressive of the 2 when they were about.

Maura noted that Jane was so exhausted and slept like a rock. That was of course odd since Jane was more physically fit than her, but Maura had been waiting for this day for years now. Jane finally opened up her closeted feeling for her.

The image of taking Jane several times and literally schooling her on how much Maura wanted her was still fresh. It was great to have Jane by her side and now where more than just best friends.

They were an item. It would be a secret from everyone else, but Maura rejoiced in the fact that Jane's heart had room for her after all.

Still in deep thought, Maura suspected that Bo had something to do with this and with Fringe. 2 couples just coming out like this at the same time was statically low in probability.

Bo HAD to be special, just like almost everyone else in district 39. She exuded sensuality in everything she did. Normal things like conversations were always kicked up a notch and she did it with ease. The only being she could think of that fit that was a type of succubus.

Also Dyson was what Kendra called her dog, but DYSON was also the same name of a detective on leave. Was Dyson a shape shifter? That would explain why there was a Dire Wolf here.

Tamsin seemed to be a cold calculated warrior but not around Bo. She was warm and very attached to Bo, but it seemed like the way she kept her cool was as if she had lifetimes worth of wisdom and experience.

Lauren seemed normal but her advanced degrees in addition to her publications on gene sequencing theories were beyond reproach. She could be famous, but yet stuck to mediocrity and stayed low in here. Was she actually a doctor for these people with special powers?

Also something was amiss about Olivia's long lost twin sister, 'Liv' or as they sometimes called her 'Red'. They were identical twins true, but why did they both have the same name, Olivia? Red and Liv were nicknames. Sure Jane and Maura met Liv only briefly but it was as if she didn't quite belong here. That was just Maura's gut feeling.

She needed to think this through since Jane would probably not believe her theories and even then she doubted it to a degree as well.

Peter grunted in pain and yelled like he was just stabbed. Olivia could be heard goading him to give it all to her. WAIT. It WAS a threesome. She could hear both Olivia's arguing over what position to try next.

Wow, this was getting weird.

She finally stealthily sat upright and covered Jane up again but not before scanning her nude form.

Jane was ALL hers.

She ventured out to the mezzanine which overlooked the rear terrace and took some deep breaths when she saw Bo roaming the lower hall nude dragging a thin sheet behind her which looked like it was a table covering.

Bo, Maura observed, was deep in thought as well and a little troubled but still she walked outside to the chair facing away from her with the grace of a cat.

SUCCUBUS.

It had to be.

After some time passed she decided it was impolite to just stare and join Bo.

She didn't want to be rude so she whispered to Bo if she could join and was thankful Bo wasn't annoyed at her and asked for a back rub.

That she could do.

She made her way to Bo and slid in behind her. Lightly massaging her at first, but finally found the right pressure to apply.

'GOD Bo was a PERFECT female specimen. Not even a scratch on her body. Not even a birth mark. Her muscle structure was toned and wow her proportions…. SUCCUBUS?' Maura told herself.

Since Bo told her to stay quiet she did so knowing that Bo would open up later and continued the massage working her lower back as well.

Finally Bo did talk to her and as the sentences kept coming out, it seemed like they weren't meant for her and Bo LOVED her?

OMG

Bo thought she was Doctor Lauren Lewis. She was right. Laruen was a doctor for people with special powers but she had to reply.

Maura knew she'd blow her cover. It was inevitable, but HOW to do it was the question.

Maura decided to answer but did so professionally like she was talking about the weather.

Bo whipped her head and around and registered bewilderment and hopped out of the chair with her arms across her breasts and one between her legs.

"Maura!" Bo scolded not knowing what to say. She just gave the Fae world away to a human.

Maura tried to calm her down standing up slowly and mentioned, "My lips are sealed Bo. Not that Jane would believe me anyway and I…. I'm in your debt. It was you that help Jane open up to me right?"

Bo nodded feeling a little shy.

"Oh god," Maura yanked the sheet from the chair and covered Bo. "How rude of me Bo. But TRUST me. You have NOTHING to be ashamed of. You'd make the Mona Lisa jealous."

Kendra then walked outside with Dyson running circles around her excitedly. She noted how tense Bo looked and that fact that Maura was try to calm her.

Kendra had to deal with this first then Dyson.

It was Dyson that woke her. It looked like he needed to go away for a week. That was what she was able to conclude upon questioning him. Kendra had no right to keep him with her. She needed that time to stay here and tie up some loose ends before she left as well with him but that was even up in the air after Bo shared the premonitions.

Kendra walked up to both women and it looked like Maura surprised Bo in her undressed state but it was more. She said that Bo's secret was safe with her. Did Bo give away the existence of Fae kind to Maura?

"Hi Ladies," Kendra addressed both of them evenly to gauge what was going on.

Maura pleaded to Bo backing up, "PLEASE don' let your.. king or queen … erase mine or Jane's memory of our time here! It will UNDO what Jane and I just shared! Please! I need her WITH me."

Bo never threatened her with that, but for some reason Maura was well read.

Kendra knew that was a possibility for her too, but Dyson claimed her. That and she was needed for Ash business moving forward.

Bo ushered her over to the chair and sat her down. Maura was almost in tears.

"No Maura. Just take it easy. No one will erase your memory, but you need to give me your word that you will not reveal our kind to other humans, even Jane. EVER," Bo stroked her back.

Maura quickly agreed, "You have my word Bo. I will never speak or write about your kind."

Kendra then cut in with Dyson sitting proudly next to her, "Bo, can you charm her enough to suggest what you gave away never happened?"

Bo nodded, "Yes, but it's like Tamsin's power of doubt, it lasts for a specific period of time. Mine may last longer, but Maura will just come back to this point again and again. All the while, telling Jane what she suspects about us. I, or the Ash may end up doing exactly what Maura fears most, erasing all of Fae kind from her memory including Jane's but that would impact Jane and Maura's budding relationship."

Maura meekly nodded in agreement and mentioned to all, "Correct Bo." She knew herself and that is exactly what she would do. Losing Jane now wasn't an option. "I'd do anything to keep her. If you never want to see me or us again, I'm ok with that."

Kendra found Bo's plan sound and shrugged, "OK Maura, but once you know about Fae kind, it will be hard for you to be 'normal' again. In addition, you have to protect our existence with your life."

"I can … I will do that," Maura said confidently with a smile.

Dyson tilted his head like Kendra said something amiss.

Bo just smirked and repeated and teased, "OUR existence?"

Bo was right, she was human.

Kendra and Bo laughed and Dyson sneezed.

Maura didn't get it until Bo hugged her from behind and said, "Kendra is human just like you but is wed to Dyson which makes her one of us so to speak."

Maura looked confused. Did Bo mean the Dire Wolf?

Kendra just clarified, "Dyson is a shape shifter and he is stuck in this form temporarily"

"Oh," Maura chuckled knowing she was right after all.

Bo then asked taking off her blanket spreading it over the chair again, "Can I get a little more on my lower back please? …. Doctor."

Bo sat back down and Maura took her place behind her once more, "Oh by the way, you smell exactly like Lauren."

"Oh, while Lauren and I met yesterday, she gave me her topical lotion to try out which not only exfoliates dead epidermal cells, it also augments live cells with the core nutrients to give it more elasticity and hence a more youthful look," Maura glowed.

Kendra felt Dyson nudge her hand and gently take it in his mouth to guide her towards the woods.

Kendra just let him and finally once there she knelt down really depressed. Dyson was going to leave for a time. She had gotten so use to him being around now, even when they fought, the she knew she'd miss him.

She got all teary eyed and then the silent tears that followed were for her shifter, her lover, and former enemy, her everything.

Kendra as a defense against this pang of hurt in her heart asked, "Please tell me that this is because I didn't put out."

Dyson sneezed again and panted with a genuine smile. He knew exactly what she said but there was no way to deny his urges as a Dire Wolf and there was also no way he could tell her that he'd try find a way to help Kendra and if possible the whole gang out down the line.

Kendra then returned to a more serious topic said, "I feel like crap Dyson. I did this to you and now it seems that everyone is pulling me in every other direction EXCEPT the one I want to go. I want to be with you."

Dyson nodded solemnly. They both had to do what they needed to do. That was life.

Kendra wiped her tears away but confessed, "I feel like I'm CHEATING on you. Mia is a close friend and getting closer. I am…. " Kendra hated to be vulnerable but for Dyson she'd allow it. Now was no time to hold back. "Scared. I don't want to supplant her for you. My heart is all yours and I do love you and I know I can't have you both. Are you leaving me so that I'd end up with HER instead of you?"

No he shook his head quickly. Kendra was HIS. HIS life mate and no one else's.

Kendra was needy but at least Dyson had not signed her off but follow up timidly, "I might sleep with her and give her everything. Are you SURE you are ok with that?"

The end of the world was coming soon so Dyson just nodded. He and Kendra owed Mia their lives for saving them from the aswangs. Mia earned the right to be with his life mate in one way or another many times over. That was messed up but at the same time logical. The silver lining was that Kendra would have her needs met by someone with dire wolf council connections from a Fae stand point and from a physical stand point. Mia had no problem keeping Kendra safe and also deeply satisfied. He noted whenever Kendra crested for Mia without it being under the pretense of it being a show for him, he saw her also touch the stars the same way she did for him.

Those were moments of grandiose beauty. He could not, as much as it hurt him now, give that to Kendra in his present form but Mia could.

Dyson then licked her cheek to say it was ok.

Kendra understood why Dyson allowed it as well. Mia deserved to be happy. Also Kendra wanted Mia happy as well for hopefully make up for their troubled past.

"Come back to me in a week. PROMISE me," Kendra stammered with breathing became uneven. She never knew she needed Dyson that badly.

Dyson bowed then hugged Kendra once more before walking to the edge of the woods. He looked back at a heart wrenching moment with Kendra still kneeling and sobbing quietly. She was trying to be strong. She loved him and didn't want to face the possibility that he would not return for a long time. How could he reassure her?

It was then Dyson sat down to face Kendra in the distance, took a deep breath of air in to fill his lungs and then some then let out a long howl.

Kendra never saw Dyson do that before, but from what she read about shifters, when a wolf goes off on long campaigns, that was what they did before they left their mates. It was both a re-affirmation of their vow of love as well as a promise to return.

That gave Kendra just enough hope to let him go.

When Kendra got back Bo was still in heaven getting a massage, but Maura had shed her robe as well and was now in only her birthday suit.

"Just taking in the fresh air, also sun rise will be in 32.5 minutes. Might as well enjoy it," Maura mentioned giddily.

Bo looked like she just either had an orgasm or was having one of the best massages ever, Kendra causally observed.

"God doctor, you have strong fingers," Bo mentioned in lala land.

Maura playfully whispered back, "And THAT is why I outlasted Jane in bed."

Kendra had a lot to mull over so she rolled her eyes then politely excused herself. Right when she opened the glass door to go inside, she ran into Mia strolling slowly towards her with a fresh coffee mug in hand and reading her tablet intently with the other. She noted that Mia, although not in full gear still had on her slacks and sports top from the day before which only meant that she didn't sleep. Kendra and Mia always had a change of clothes in the truck.

Kendra walked towards her but it was Mia that snapped to attention since she was surprised that someone other than the security team was up and about.

"Kendra?" Mia was taken by surprise. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same and it appears as though you didn't sleep," Kendra replied.

Mia noted that although Kendra was her normal assertive self, something was off. It was as if Kendra was internally off balance.

"Are you OK Kendra?" Mia asked pocketing her tablet. (She could pocket her tablet? Where does that fit exactly?)

"Yea," Kendra replied as if it was a dumb question.

"I was up because I was doing research on Maria's… well my identity," Mia answered carefully looking outside the glass pane of windows noting that Bo and Maura got up to change places. "Wow is it clothing optional to be outside?"

Kendra weakly chuckled.

Something was REALLY off with the way she laughed. She was preoccupied and something weighed heavy on Kendra and WHERE was Dyson.

Kendra then transitioned to a more serious topic at hand, "I need to talk to you before we meet with Jane and Maura in a few."

"Of course, but can we go into the kitchen, some of the staff is preparing breakfast and maybe we can get a bite to eat?" Mia offered gesturing behind her. She knew that Kendra would loosen up if her needs were being met. Food provided comfort and right now that is what Kendra looked like she needed.

They whisked into the kitchen, both getting something to eat which consisted more of continental breakfast items. Mia refilled her coffee and Kendra made hers strong.

Mia made sure they took a seat in a more informal setting on a comfortable couch and coffee table setup on the mezzanine level which had a full view of the lake through the large wall consisting almost entirely of glass. It was a great view but Bo and Maura had a better one. From this vantage point, if you looked carefully, you could see Maura every now and then nude getting a massage when she adjusted or leaned forward but the high back of their chair covered them for the most part.

Mia was getting better and better at getting past Kendra's walls so that they could just freely talk. Dyson was lucky, Kendra and Dyson just clicked and could talk about anything without beating around the bush.

Kendra started to eat silently but Mia knew not to ask about Dyson since it probably did have to do with him.

Mia finally mentioned gazing outside, "We can take our food outside but I think sipping hot coffee nude is a burn hazard."

Kendra laughed heartily. That was a good one. "Yes I can believe that. I left because I didn't want to get a physical."

"Huh?" Mia looked perplexed.

"Maura was probably massaging Bo with the same curiosity that she had with Dyson. Oh and Bo spilled the beans about all Fae kind already so the only one not in the know is Jane," Kendra relaxed in the couch more with Mia on the other side sipping coffee.

"Really? So now Maura gets to get up and personal with a succubus? A very powerful one? She had better not ask for a demonstration," Mia smiled and chuckled.

"Jane would get extremely jealous too," Kendra concluded.

"Oh they're an item?" Mia looked surprised.

"Yea apparently so. I suspect Bo had something to do with it. I was trying to get some rest with Dyson when I was woken up several times by them," Kendra held in a laugh then rolled her eyes.

Mia thought that expression was cute but replied with a little chuckle, "Yea same here but mine was Alex and Drake. Alex showed Drake the time of his life several times after Vex told us how Drake got his call sign of 'commander'. Apparently he is a hero and that Drake only wants her."

Mia then pouted in faux disappointment, "Awwww and that is how I found out that I was kicked off his black book."

Kendra laughed. She never saw Mia make that expression before and it was hilarious but adorable at the same time.

"It's ok," Kendra sipped her coffee with a huge smile still. "You are still probably wanted by like half the country."

Mia moped with the tiniest smirk to get Kendra's sympathy knowing full well that Kendra could see right through it.

Kendra pushed her shoulder playfully and teased, "Oh STOP it Mia. I bet he still thinks about you every now and then."

Mia realized that they were talking to each other like true friends. That was good. At least now she could get to the Kendra Dyson could see, even if it was an ephemeral glimpse.

Kendra briefly put business on hold. How could she not? She was having a great time with her best friend Mia. Liv's photo's of Kennie and Mia in the alternate universe had metadata describing the pictures and wow, they were a huge item in retrospect. That gave her enough to trust Mia in her life even more. Being in an unlabeled relationship did have its advantages.

Mia gave up the game and laughed pointing at her teasing, "Had you there for a moment though! Hey since we are kind of together, I need you to know that I may prance around nude every now and then when Alex is about. That by no means obligates you do to the same."

"Huh? Why so?" Kendra asked puzzled.

"Well, I told Alex I'd do what it took to keep their relationship together and Alex only had 1 special request from me. To see me naked." Mia began.

"I don't follow," Kendra furrowed her brows trying to find the angle.

"When Alex and Drake are between the sheets, she fulfills Drake fantasies by imagining situations and then having Drake read her mind," she slyly informed.

"Oh gosh," Kendra was getting it and her jaw went slack.

"Well Alex knows that Drake likes how I look for the most part and Alex will visualize me correctly when Drake reads her and … yea…. 3 some without me being there," Mia leaned forward and uttered in a secretive tone cupping a hand to the side of her mouth.

Kendra just chuckled. "OK. I'll remember not to lounge around our place nude when Alex is about. I don't want to be caught in an unintended 4 some in Alex's mind."

'OMG,' Kendra thought to herself and realized. 'Mia is flirting with me'. She had never seen her being this expressive before. What to do about it was another question.

Mia had finally got to see the real Kendra and finally asked her, "Now without sitting up, getting rigid, or domineering, be my BFF and just TALK to me. You had something you needed to say to me?"

This took Kendra totally by surprise. Normally she was in control and showed little weaknesses to Mia. In order to do that, she needed to keep conversations at least a little formal. She realized that Mia had done this small talk on purpose again but wasn't upset, but it was rather ingenious and cool that Mia knew her pretty well already.

Kendra exhaled playing with her mug, "What do you plan to do about the information that Jane and Maura dug up about you?"

Mia was about to reply when Tamsin and Jane came into view with just robes on and bare feet searching the halls.

Tamsin just mentioned, "Bo said she'd be outside getting some fresh air and knowing Maura, she's probably there too."

Kendra just spoke up craning her head to them, "Yea, you can see them from here sitting on the chair together. Oh it looks like Bo is giving Maura a massage now and the sun is about to rise."

All exchanged hellos. Tamsin and Jane ended up leaning against the railing that overlooked the level below and the bucolic lake view.

"Wow," Jane mentioned taking in the scene of Maura buck naked and it looked like Bo was too. "Is it clothing optional out there? It's beautiful by the way… I MEAN the lake."

"I think it's clothing optional at the very least," Kendra clarified.

"That is why we are inside," Mia smirked taking a nibble of her bagel.

Tamsin huff out a laugh and knew that Bo was Bo. She could charm anyone's clothes off and added coyly, "What did Maura do that necessitates a massage?"

The answer for Tamsin was when Jane's face turned a slight hue of rosy red.

"She must have slept in an odd position," Jane clarified trying to cover up the fact that they brought their friendship to a whole new level last night to put it mildly.

"Well, come on, let's join them," Tamsin dragged her along knowing she could be 'evil' to Jane too and Bo might actually like it.

'Bo. HANDS off Maura's crown jewels. Jane and I can see you and are on our way out,' Tamsin used the link.

'PURELY professional Tamtam. OK do we need to get dressed?'

This sounded like HER Tamsin so Bo was relieved that she was at least back to her normal self so quickly.

'No Jane already saw both of you apparently buck naked. Also we need to talk. CALM down, I'm fine with what just happened. But in the immediate term, do you want both of us to drop our robes when we get outside, my slutty goddess.'

Tamsin felt Bo's hunger spike.

'DOWN girl!'

'BAD BAD Valkyrie. Don't tempt me UNLESS you deliver,' Bo admonished.

'I ALWAYS deliver and WHO do you want? Jane or me? REMEMBER the link,' Tamsin stated sternly.

'I HATE you…. Both. I have no need to feed yet so no chi sucking.'

'That's my girl. Two bad ass naked detectives coming up.'

Bo learned forward and whispered to Maura who was also in la la land, "Jane is on her way here now with Tamsin. Want to see the sunrise with Jane in your arms maybe nude as well?"

Maura got rigid. She was naked and so was Bo.

Bo soothed, "RELAX. Pretend nothing is wrong and we will all see the sunrise sans our clothing. Don't scare Jane and Tamsin will do the rest."

"Oh ok. If you think it will work without your charm and pheromones," Maura replied hearing the door open.

"RELAX. Tamsin and I will take care for this," Bo comforted.

Tamsin and Jane finally stood next to them and Jane was first to speak.

"Hey Maura, there you are. I wondered where you had gotten off to," Jane put her hands in her pockets. She mused Maura had second thoughts about last night.

"Well, we were both giving each other massages since we were both a little tight. The best way to identify the affected muscle groups is to do it without clothing," Maura analytically mentioned.

"Join us to see the sunrise?" Bo asked being helped up by Tamsin and without a beat, Tamsin dropped her robe to the ground.

'Yummy,' Bo thought to her reflexively.

'Iiiiiiii knooooooooooooow. You've been bad Bo. A VERY VERY bad succubus at that BUT it was an accident not to mention I kind of enjoyed it.'

'Come sit with me on the other chair and I'll tell you how bad I've been. Spank me?' Bo offered over the link biting her index finger nail innocently.

Tamsin could not help but to get a little aroused by Bo's human wiles.

'BAD Valkyrie. I can feel you. Spank me now for later?'

'Ugggggg PLEASE. Let's not scare off Jane and Maura ok? Also…. I've been bad too. I accessed your diary so that one day I can dominate the crap out of you in bed if I needed to. Sorry I needed an edge and if having access is too personal then….'

'I know and I wouldn't have you any other way my devious angel. You did ask, and I just assumed. I want you to have all of me and if that is what you need, do your worst,' Bo retorted with a sly grin. 'Promise to be kind to your vulnerable and weak succubus with a propensity to have clothing challenges?'

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and led Bo over to long chair a couple places away from Jane and Maura and communicated, 'I swear I will a GOOD EVIL Valkyrie to you just like be agreed before. You just might have to deal with the fact that I am more powerful than you.'

'And that you are,' Bo replied feeding her ego

Bo took a seat and Tamsin slid in behind her. Bo then leant back on her and relaxed.

"Can we just enjoy the sunrise Tammy?" Bo asked without using the link to her extremely powerful Valkyrie.

"OK. I'd like that," Tamsin mentioned hugging Bo. She wasn't the sunrise type, but this was a little slice of bliss.

Maura stood up and pecked Jane on the lips.

At first Jane backed up a little, but Maura did it again and again slowly until Jane was ok with it.

"Here let me give you a massage," Maura stated sitting back in the long chair and having Jane sit down in front of her with robe on.

"Ummmmmm Maura? It's ok. I'm fine," Jane stammered out because she knew she'd have to be naked and she was more reserved.

"Jane, what goes on here STAYS here ok?" Maura mentioned again and worked Jane's shoulders opening up her robe a little.

Jane bit the bottom lip and just took it. Tamsin and Bo were just casually lounging near them without a care in the world and she figured she could do the same.

Mia and Kendra observed Tamsin and Jane leave and go out to the back and it was Mia that said, "It is a clothing restricted area after all."

Kendra chuckled, "No. Jane has her robe on. So it's still clothing optional. Besides she is probably a little uptight about her body."

"Like you?" Mia replied.

Kendra didn't even look at her but just replied, "I have my reasons."

"Which are? And please don't pull out the Mia Tate Syndrome card. I know you can't be that insecure all because of what I did," Mia asked.

Kendra felt a little uncomfortable and was about to put her walls back up until Mia reached over and held her hand and then said, "LLBFFs remember. LIFE LONG."

Kendra relaxed once more, "Like I told Dyson. There was no need for me to worry about what I looked like under my clothing since I was on a one way ticket to hell before. I needed to complete my mission at all costs. I took care of myself the best I could but from an outward appearance, things had to be sacrificed in order to avenge Eric my fiancé."

Mia smirked looking at Kendra up and down in her shorts and t-shirt.

Kendra glanced at her to gauge her.

Mia then spoke, "Those scars tell a story of how brave you are. I may have near flawless skin, but I'm jealous."

Kendra then observed that Jane finally peeled off her robe, "Oh shit. Now I'm jealous of Jane."

Mia turned just in time to see Jane stand up and adjust herself back in the chair with Maura, "Whoa she definitely has no reason to be timid, but you're body is a monument of what you have accomplished and that is what Dyson and I see."

Kendra blushed slightly and steered the conversation back in track. "So Maria Esposito, what's your next move? We need to see Jane and Maura in a few hours, fully clothed I hope."

Mia just plainly stated taking a sip of her coffee again, "I don't know. A part of me wants to see and at least thank Mario and Lucia Ricci for protecting me as long as they could, but in doing so, I would blow my cover. I also think it is unfair that Paddy gets to live like a king in a senior assisted living arrangement with more protection than the president in some cases."

Kendra wanted to probe a little deeper to see if she had plans for revenge like she did before, "Are you mad at Paddy?"

"Yes. He screwed me up in the head, he killed my entire family and relatives included. He terrorized the Ricci's and all the other families. He's a monster and the deeper and deeper I dig, the more I want to make him pay," Mia finally confessed upset. "I mean HE is responsible for keeping me from having happiness and long term relationships with the way he fucked me up in the foster care system."

Kendra just let her talk and already knew she was taking the same steps she did. It was only a matter of time before she acted on her thoughts of revenge.

Kendra finally spoke up and used Alex as an example, "Alex did it right. The Fire Sprites and Tree Elders conspired with one another to kill Alex's parents. Alex found that the best way to get back was to help forge a lasting peace. To throw peace in their face and force it upon the other clans is actually ingenious. Derrick and Erica just so happened to be the catalyst. The Burning Cypress Clan is only one clan that will allow Tree Elders and Fire Sprites to coexist, but peace will spread to the point where both warring clans have to make peace with one another eventually. She is stronger than I expected in that sense."

"I know I should take the higher road but I have nothing," Mia frowned.

Kendra thought about what Mia did have and then took a risk and said, "You already have a great life. You belong to a family already. Bo's. But more so …. you already belong here….. with me."

Mia smiled broadly and never thought about Kendra. She had the one person that was her enemy and worst critic in her corner now. She was so happy she hugged Kendra since she was totally speechless.

Kendra continued stoking her back, "Life Long BFFs?"

Mia laughed with joy, "Yea…. LLBFFs."

Kendra then pulled out her phone and then brought up the wedding picture of Kennie and Major Mia Tate.

"Here, look what Liv got me from the alternate universe," Kendra showed Mia.

Mia's jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief, "Oh… my god. We are MARRIED in that universe!"

"Yup. A testament to how special you are. Not that we can do that now, since each universe is slightly different, BUT it goes to show that we make a great team and that you belong with me," Kendra clarified with Mia cradling the phone and swiping through the pictures rapidly.

Kendra then pulled her phone playfully away and Mia pouted.

"All in due time Mia. I think Liv told me of a wardrobe malfunction you had on the beach with me and she got it captured in her pics somewhere," Kendra teased.

"Kendra," Mia growled. "I can OWN you and take that phone back from you with my BJJ skills."

"Yea, you can TRY, but good luck getting the dual factor unlock codes," Kendra smirked sinisterly.

"Ohhhhhh YOU are going on Santa's naughty list!" Mia scolded.

"Heh, I've been there every year, for some time now," Kendra held in a laugh. "What? Do you need that picture to get off or something?" Kendra teased.

Mia was speechless and Kendra then continued, "The REAL thing is a lot better."

Mia piped down and finally decided to ask why Kendra looked depressed earlier.

"So Cerberus, why were you moping around when I met you down stairs earlier," Mia changed tact.

Kendra looked down and replied, "I've gotten so use to Dyson being around, I miss him already. He had to I guess leave and be in the wild for a bit. He is a Dire Wolf. He'll be back in a week."

"You know he loves you and are still his life mate right?" Mia reassured.

"Yes, but I want to be a good life mate back to him. I need to rejoin him when I get done here," Kendra sighed.

"Then what do you need to do? Maybe I can help?" Mia offered perking up.

"Well first, what will you do about Maria Esposito?"

"I will stay Mia Tate. I have a family and a home and I am already sort of in witness protection already. Last thing I need is to lose you too," Mia said with confidence patting Kendra's hand.

"Good. I bet you Bo will make some sort of call to arms and mobilize everyone one to find Massimo. That means more drugs busts for you, the 69th and maybe the hundred and first. We need to have a solid plan if I were to go on sabbatical," Kendra thought methodically.

"I'll do my best," Mia smirked. "I also told my dad on a call last night about your help in finding out my birth parents and past."

"Oh really?" Kendra lifted a brow and observed Mia curiously. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Mia just chuckled waving Kendra's concern away, "Relax, he's happy for me. I did kind of have to broach the topic about you."

"OK. Did he say something like kill on sight?" Kendra teased.

"No. He was on the fence about me being in such close contact with you until I told him that I had you wrapped around my finger," Mia proudly made note.

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Yea right. It's the reverse."

"Well I DID tell him that we are friends but it was you that THREW yourself at me and gave me the benefits for free," Mia smirked.

"Mia! OH MY GOD," Kendra yelped covering her mouth in shock. This flew in direct conflict being Dyson's life mate and just gave Grizzal more ammo that she was using the Dire Wolves.

Kendra had no idea to respond until she observed an ever so slight coy smirk appear on Mia's face.

She was kidding and Kendra just pushed her playfully to which she just broke out in boisterous laughter.

"Oh Mia, don't play be like that. I'll get you back later you know that right?" Kendra threatened.

Mia just replied after she calmed down, "Yea, I kind of figured but really, I told my dad how you apologized for your mistakes in the past and I also told him how relentless you were in helping me find out about my past. He was a little shocked since he only knows you as the 'widow maker'. I guess what shocked him more was that I told him what good friends we turned out to be."

"That was probably a hard thing for him to take," Kendra looked outside once more.

Mia gazed outside as well and expounded, "Yes. I assured him you weren't using me, but in the end he wants me to be happy. He unfortunately now takes information about you from me with a grain of salt."

WAIT Kendra brooded, Mia was reporting on her? Kendra was thinking the worst but questioned, "You report about me?"

Mia immediately corrected, putting her hand on Kendra's, "Since Evony has give him indirect representation to the Dark Council, he is now a security advisor and needs to know what is happening on the ground. I tell him information on a need to know basis only. Our relationship isn't need to know. OK? I love you and would never do that to you."

Mia felt weird how easily she was able to say that.

Kendra accepted it and let it pass since she knew what type of love she meant. It was the same love that Dyson had for her. She couldn't return it but needed to talk about this.

"Mia, I don't want your love for me to be unrequited. I love you too but my heart belongs to Dyson. I am doing my best to be what you need and I'm sorry if I give you signals otherwise," Kendra exhaled turning to Mia.

"I know Kendra. Now that I know the truth about my past, I think I may finally be able to have healthy relationships again. I know I will find another but is it ok if we keep our current status?" Mia asked searching Kendra's eyes.

Mia grinned broadly.

"What?" Kendra asked in puzzled backing up slightly.

"You said 'yes'," Mia purred.

"I said no such thing. I was thinking about it," Kendra defended teasing her.

"You're eyes told me so," Mia smirked proudly.

"You know me too well Mia. You're gonna get Dyson jealous," Kendra confessed closing the distance and putting an arm around her then continued changing topics.

"Thank you Mia for cleaning up my shit when you really didn't have to," Kendra smiled back.

"No Kendra. I am eternally grateful for you in helping me find the truth about my past. You gave me something I can't ever repay….. so thank you," Mia emphatically mentioned kissing Kendra on the lips.

Mia broke the kiss quickly realizing she may have stepped over the line but Kendra kissed her back and said, "An undefined relationship is soooo much better."

"So true," Mia snuggled up to Kendra. "Can you stay and watch the sunrise with me."

"Yea," Kendra relaxed. At least Mia would no longer go on the same war path she did.

Maura and Jane both relaxed into one another slowly becoming one without a word. They watched the sunrise and it was beautiful.

Jane murmured, "Care to spend more time at my place?"

Maura knew where Jane was coming from. "You know your mom has keys to your place too."

Jane then joked, "How about the No Tell Motel?"

Maura in all seriousness mentioned, "Oh god no Jane. Hotels like that are notorious for bed bug infestations."

Jane just soothed and turned around so that they were facing one another then hugged her mentioning, "That's my Maura."

Maura felt her cheeks get red hot and just got that Jane was being sarcastic.

"I guess we can lock our respective bedroom doors if you worry about Angela," Maura thought.

"And how are we going to sound proof it?" Jane replied wittily.

"I think your mom is fine with us Jane," Maura analyzed. "I believe she knows how I feel about you and how you feel about me. Deep down that is. She's not obtuse."

"Or she's just plain nosey. And really Maura? My mom wants to make an 'honest woman' out of me. She's traditional," Jane whined.

"And didn't I just make you an 'honest woman' after you confessed your true feelings to me?" Jane snipped back somewhat rhetorically.

"Yea, that's a way to put it."

"Can we let her know? You know if she is in our court, she may help keep our cover."

"I… I guess. I'll talk to her when I get back. She deserves to hear it from me," Jane concluded.

"I'm always here if you need me Jane. You're not alone," Maura stoked her cheek.

Jane smiled and pecked Maura on the lips without hesitation, "Thanks."

Maura admired Jane that she was brave enough to tell her mom. At least that was one less person to keep the truth from.

Bo and Tamsin watched that sunrise in silence enfolded in each other's arms. They didn't say a single word and didn't use the link either.

They were one and were so attune to one another now that words actually hindered them.

They let Jane and Maura work things out while they cuddled and rubbed their noses together occasionally.

Bo thanked her lucky stars that Tamsin wasn't mad at the 'pheromone mishap'.

Tamsin thanked her lucky stars that Bo wasn't at all pissed at her having access to her diary.

Bo thought it was sweet that Jane was brave enough see a flowering relationship and not cave into societal norms.

Bo just enjoyed the scene for a time and finally found that the all powerful Tamsin dozed off. She was human and needed to sleep after all. She was so beautiful and peaceful.

Bo just took Tamsin's robe and draped it over them to enjoy the morning.

Maura and Jane finally took their leave to get ready for the day.

Kendra found that because Mia didn't get any rest, fell quickly asleep in her arms.

For Kendra she still had a big problem and just sat there and mused.

She was no longer on a mission to kill shifters any more but she still did have a little distrust for them in general besides Dyson and Mia.

This fact flew in the face of several things.

She killed shifters before as retribution for killing Eric and her brother and it was wrong of her to do that in the manner she did. She just went overboard and became the monster she didn't ever want to become. I took a good slap in the face from her own team member for her to realize that during the raid. Then it took Dyson's unconditional love to bring her back.

Dyson never gave up on her, Kendra mused. He knew all along the real Kendra was there buried under all that pain and baggage.

She also felt guilty in marring what Eric saw in her. Sure, he was no longer alive, but still, Eric believed in her too.

Now in a twist of fate, Kendra was alive and happy once more and not just living from day to day but her new life came as a direct result of intervention and support of Dyson and now to an extent Mia.

They were BOTH shifters or related to one and her sworn enemy.

Mia may be human but in order to have that pendant from her god father Grizzal, she must have been like blood to him and hence part of the shifter family as well.

Grizzal she could tell still hated her guts and was only doing things out of obligation to Dyson.

Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.

So what was Mia?

She was now holding onto Mia who was family, a lover, a friend, and enemy due to her ties to Grizzal but at the same time neither of any of those.

At least Dyson fell in less categories, as an enemy for a time, a good friend, and lover but now that she was his life mate, she was just his lover.

Kendra knew if Mia got a call from Grizzal to kill her, she would. Mia's life was his after all.

By the same token, Mia loved her with the same type of love Dyson gave her. So that also meant that even if that call did come in, LOVE counted for something.

The biggest sting for Grizzal was about to come to fruition. Not only did Mia not tell her father about their undefined relationship status which was damn close to being a couple, Mia would put her life down for her.

Had this been all about revenge, it would have been fitting, but not now. Kendra deep down cared about Mia and didn't want her to leave her life either.

Liv's pictures only help confirm that they did belong in each other lives.

Kendra wouldn't know how to face Grizzal about Mia's and Dyson's death as per the premonitions and lucky for her she was dead along with Mia and Dyson.

But what if she had that chance? What would she say?

Nothing? Would that be better than a note from her?

If she did write that note, what would she say?

Mia shifted in her arms and Kendra was about to wake her and lead her to bed, but who cared? They were the best of friends and were fully clothed.

Kendra pulled out her cell phone and began to type away after Jane and Maura passed them on the way to their room.

Mia saved the draft message to complete later and would have to set it to auto send when her network account at the precinct was removed or deleted.

She hoped the meeting with Jane and Maura was more towards noon closing her heavy eye lids to get a light nap as well.

One final thought came to Kendra's mind before she drifted into a cat nap with Mia in her arms.

LLBFFs or _***LLBFFs***_?

Did it matter? They were in an unlabeled relationship and Dyson was her life mate. His soul seared his name into Kendra's heart so therefore she was all his, but at the same time Mia did have a place in Kendra's heart.


	75. Fast Forward

Morning came and the Light Fae compound was bustling with activity.

Mia and Kendra met with Jane and Maura and no action was necessary. Mia planned to stay who she was and steer clear of her past connections to crime families.

Maura noted that Kendra and Mia made a great team and oddly enough a couple. She still had to wonder to herself if Kendra was in a polygamous relationship. From outward appearances Mia and Kendra looked like good friends, but Maura could tell otherwise when she caught glimpses of them in smaller settings. Mia, every now and then went googley eyed and fawned over Kendra in private and Kendra accepted it openly.

As for Fringe and the BPD, they caught up with cases over breakfast. They took several hours to talk things through since although they ran into each other in Boston, they didn't really work together.

Bo and Tamsin had to snicker at the security team and Peter. They all looked tired and a little hung over. For Peter, 2 against one was a little unfair. For the security team, at least they were 'satisfied' and they had no idea why.

Drake and Alex woke up and then joined everyone else late and all knew why. Alex did some yoga stretches when she could without being too obvious. Bo knew that by Alex doing that, Drake must have dominated her aggressively last night.

Olivia and Jane were able to build some sort of bridge and Jane kind of understood in what field Fringe was working in better.

Jane felt that Maura was right. SOMETHING was off about this rag tag crew led by what seemed to be Bo and then maybe Trick. They were a family which she could plainly see, but they were different.

She had other things to think about however like Maura who hung on her all morning when no one was looking. She was all professional otherwise which kept Jane in her comfort zone.

Jane didn't regret anything but was getting used to being an item with her best friend and honorary family member.

Bo and Tamsin met with Olivia and Jane to find and apprehend Massimo if seen and to inform them of any drug cartel or major gang related activities in their area.

Fringe and BPD finally left and they were now intimately connected to the Fae world in one way or another.

Maura promised she would shield Jane from the Fae world until she was ready to know about it and keep it a secret in addition.

Trick left for ash business but Bo made sure to address everyone else about her stance on fate without going into detail for those that did not perish.

Tamsin was proud of Bo. She was a natural born leader and she made a rousing and moving speech to all to prepare for what was coming. Bo's final and best line was:

_"If fate has the fucking guts to try to take ANY of you away from me, fate will PAY. We will NOT fade quietly into the night. We are not lambs for the slaughter. We may be the hunted, but you will have to EARN your fucking keep and in the end this victory will cost you dearly. Fate will think twice after we show him what we are capable of and in the end I swear to all of you, fate can win several battles, but I win the war."_

With that she was able to bring everyone back to the table and march to the beat of a single drum. The solution Bo proposed was simple.

Hunt down Massimo relentlessly while hitting his drug manufacturing and distribution outlets. Also in tandem, freeze his accounts and seize his assets. If Massimo was good at hiding, Bo planned to starve him out and cut him off at the legs then work her way up.

Bo, Tamsin observed, was dead serious with hate brewing over. She WANTED Massimo to suffer. She was going to set the cadence of the game and take total control.

That meant that Kendra, Mia and the 69th needed to train for an all-out war since it looked like they'd be taking on Fae yet again.

Kendra had bigger problems though when she got a text message from Anjali that read:

'See you at the calendar shoot. I think I'm going to be March. You?'

Kendra shook her head and texted back, 'Dunno'

'Take December and save the best for last and maybe do it with Mia too.'

It looked like she'd have to do this any way to get the team financing for more hardware but Mia always did her best to comfort her.

Kendra needed Mia's help in this area. She knew she wasn't quite model material and that is why she didn't want to do it and it was also the reason why she mentioned she'd do it if Anjali, did who had acid burns on her face. She never knew Anjali was that secure about her body.

Bo didn't want to leave Arin out, so Arin would train with them as well but also thought about the future and made sure that Kenzi and Lauren had more one on one time with her as her surrogate. If fate was on course, Arin needed as much time with Kenzi and Lauren as she could muster.

Kenzi meanwhile kept approaching Tamsin with names for the baby in person or via text message, all of which she rejected. It got so bad, that Kenzi would just interject a name mid conversation on a totally different topic. This annoyed Tamsin to no end but she at least considered them for a couple milliseconds.

In any case with time not on their side, it was time for the rubber to hit the road.

_**2 weeks later** _

It became a custom at the 39th for Alex to give status reports informally to Kendra and Mia in the late evenings while at the precinct gym which ultimately flowed into the locker rooms. Alex got what she needed in terms of direction but also, as Mia promised a clandestine and unobstructed view of her body. It wasn't sexual by any means but a promise was a promise. Kendra of course knew this and hence tried to stay out of sight and Alex also tried not to look at her but it was unavoidable when more serious matters came up. Kendra just hoped that Alex would be able to control her thoughts and fantasies when Drake connected to Alex's thoughts when they were intimate.

Kendra now trusted Mia enough to lead her team during her soon to be extended absences because she turned out to be a beast leading raids.

They had taken down 12 illegal drug manufacturing facilities in 2 weeks and it was Mia that found it more effective to split the team to hit certain places simultaneously. Bo and Kenzi at times joined in on the raids to augment their numbers. Drake and Alex were always there as well and they not only made a great team but integrated well with the 69th.

Kendra found that she woefully underestimated Mia. Even with only half the team and fire fights breaking out occasionally she was able to hold it together and make prudent and hard decisions correctly. Hump Day made sure to inform Kendra how talented she was.

Did Mia hesitate on making decisions now? No.

Kendra also noticed that something clicked in Mia. It was if her personality was now free as a butterfly. She got along better with her team, the 69th, and she didn't need her looks as much. Kendra also noticed that she toned them down a little and took less time in front of the mirror in the AM.

Kendra actually liked waking up in the morning entangled in Mia; sometimes clothed sometimes not. She still missed Dyson but at least she didn't wake up alone. Mia was an earlier riser and Kendra never told her that she relished watching Mia get dressed in front of her after she showered. Kendra always pretended to get a little more shut eye. The nice thing was that men still drooled all over her but she knew exactly what Mia wore and looked like underneath all her clothing.

Mia knew that Kendra had to go back to Dyson and worked quickly to take down these drug rings. Some were related to each other, some were Massimo's to a degree, and others were just small time operators. She cherished the fact that Kendra let her lead and even took orders from her. Mia actually had fun working with Kendra and still blushed every time she had the thought of giving her God Father an informal update over the phone.

Reason being was that last time Kendra made sure to distract her with her wiles with an improvised lap dance and strip on the last call over dinner. Kendra also went down on her and Mia almost didn't make it. She made sure to hang up quickly and dominate Kendra furiously afterwards. Who was better?

Mia.

Kendra had no choice but to allow it but was also a quick learner.

Kendra resisted Mia with everything she had and Mia was still able to own her. It resulted in Kendra using a little more unconventional means of escape using illegal moves in the cage but this was real life.

Mia for her part was always in awe of how Kendra adapted and cherished rolling on the ground with her in training. Kendra put it best when she mentioned that it was the only legal way Mia could get her hands on Kendra's tight toned body.

She also noted that she no longer craved to be the center of attention and now the press was actually getting a little annoying.

Mia also had to shield Kendra from the press. She found it quite amusing that Kendra ran away from press and pictures but could face impending doom just fine.

Rumors spread like wild fire that Kendra and her were working together and tabloids exploited every chance they had to get a picture of them together. It became customary for Kendra to hide in the back seat of the Expedition going to and from work but lucky for Kendra, Mia always used the garage entrances at the precinct and at Dyson's apartment complex.

Mia had to let Kendra know that by avoiding press and pictures, rumors were abound that Kendra was demoted and forced to work for Mia grudgingly. Other rumors stated the Kendra was actually cross training Mia to be better at her job.

Kendra had, Mia brooded, inadvertently fueled the notion that they hated each other. The calendar shoot they were about to do would be PERFECT.

Mia tried to get her ready for it but to no avail. Kendra was good at stalling on that too but it had to be done and Kendra knew that too.

Tamsin trained Kendra's team and also added Bo, Kenzi, Arin and Lauren into the mix.

For Arin, she seemed to remember most of her moves and that was impressive Tamsin noted. That meant that Arin remembered everything from her former lives and it looked like she remembered that Lauren was hers. Arin of course did her best to stay far away from those feelings since she was just a kid. Tamsin had to give Arin credit, she had good mentors when it came to dealing with her feelings. She had Bo, Lauren and Kenzi to guide her.

Tamsin noted how focused Kenzi was on her training and Dimitri assisted her. He was her best friend and for a loner like Kenzi, it was refreshing she had someone to lean on. Kenzi wanted to avenge Hale but that still didn't stop her from spewing out names for Tamsin's baby much to Tamsin's dissatisfaction.

Now Bo was something else Tamsin observed. She was unstoppable. She may be a succubus, but her fighting skills along with her marksmanship grew by leaps and bounds. A creature that could neither find true love or fight, a succubus, was able to do both. That is what Tamsin loved about Bo. She was the exception to the rule and never defined by her species.

Bo found that Tamsin's method of teaching her how to handle her rifle was great. She learned to control her breathing and keep her movements slow, deliberate and calculated. Tamsin taught her how to fire from different positions such standing, kneeling and prone.

The hardest part was Tamsin purposefully distracting her, Bo surmised. Scaring her was one thing but most of the time Tamsin made sure her eyes turned neon blue every time before her shot.

When Bo got good, Tamsin would stand behind Bo and undo her tight leather pants surreptitiously snaking her arms around her then sliding her hand into home base working her folds and arch until she could no longer concentrate. Other times, Tamsin would undo her vest her unsnap her bra and make her take the shot while pinching and rolling her firm tips. Sometimes both and being in a small police shooting stall at the range drove her in insane not being able to crest and scream.

From the prone position, Tamsin just used her telekinetic powers and stroked Bo in all the right places until she reached the stars. Bo always had to have a change of leather pants in the locker room because Tamsin just drove her crazy.

After being dominated often by Tamsin for missing the target, Bo finally got her shot in mid crest and then quickly tackled Tamsin ordering her to strip and satisfy her. Tamsin had no choice since Bo activated the thrall but Tamsin knew Bo needed a reward and she also knew payback was coming sooner or later. Finally she wanted Bo to dominate her anyway.

It was always nice to end a hard day of training with a shower.

At precinct 39, Bo and Tamsin would often just take one stall and at times Kendra and Mia would take another. As for Alex, she was a dare devil, after she briefed Kendra and Mia on events of the day as needed, she snuck into the men's locker room and shared a shower with Drake.

Drake was surprised that Alex was that wild with her imagining plenty to Mia Tate without cloths and to his surprise the other women like Tamsin, Bo and Kendra in various stages of undress although unintentional when he read her mind. He never felt so drained in his life.

Alex got a new lease on life, with Laurens treatments working without side effects. She planned to live each second to the fullest and as such gave Drake everything but in a way that made Drake want more. She often met with Bo to get advice between the sheets and it worked really well.

Tamsin's sister Lauren wasn't scared anymore. She brushed up on her hand to hand combat skills and used a handgun too. It still did not prevent her from creating a stun grenade that put everyone in the area to sleep temporarily without the antidote and also created dart ammunition that was more effective on Fae with better distance than their standard tranq rifles cartridges.

One thing Lauren did question about was why did she need to learn how to shoot with her left non dominant arm? She was a medic.

Tamsin explanation was quite simple. A medic is fair game in an all-out war. Sometimes a medic has to be able to defend the patient she is trying to keep alive. Also according to the premonitions, Lauren COULD shoot with both left and right hands by the positioning of her holsters.

Bo was laser focused on getting Massimo hence training hard but that didn't prevent Tamsin from owning her on the mat. Tamsin, to Bo's chagrin, made sure to strip and dominate her to satisfy Bo's needs as a succubus no matter how much Bo repressed them.

Bo blushed all the time when Tamsin would make her see stars during training in the same open gym as everyone else but behind some stacked mats and it just turned her on like no tomorrow. Also Tamsin knew her most perverse desires so by not being allowed to crest and in public, but cresting anyway made her crazy for Tamsin. Tamsin pushed all her buttons and did it too darn well.

Bo would not feed any longer from her bonded partner but by Tamsin wetting her appetite, Bo invariably went out and fed from others at night clubs. Bo even used her pheromones every now and then to get quick anonymous feed.

Tamsin, Bo knew, used ALL of her former lover's moves her body yearned for kicked up a notch since Tamsin made sure to adapt and improve on them to keep Bo guessing. There was NO WAY that Bo found that would resist Tamsin's intimate knowledge of her body's inner workings. If Tamsin was her enemy, she'd better surrender immediately.

Bo loved her Valkyrie because although Tamsin knew she had Bo wrapped around her fingers, Tamsin still let her lead and supported her without reservation.

Oddly enough, Bo found Tamsin's Achilles heal after being dominated by Tamsin several times straight. Tamsin couldn't resist her if she acted and dressed more demure. She HAD to dominate the high and mighty goddess of the new order. She made a mental note of that to use against her later down the line.

Bo also learned to release small levels of her pheromones and at times ask Tamsin to do things for her.

Tamsin would dance and be that exotic stripper willingly but sometimes need a little help since that wasn't her strong suit or so she thought. Bo thought otherwise. Tamsin knew what Bo was doing but at that level she still had her free will, it just lowered her inhibitions. Bo's pheromones were akin to alcohol and so Tamsin didn't mind actually.

All Bo asked for every night from Tamsin wasn't sex but to be lullabied to sleep in her Valkyrie's arms and Tamsin did so without coaxing. Tamsin, Bo knew, could go to sleep with the sounds and whispers of the Valkyries using the link and Bo wanted to sleep with only the sound of her sweet angel Tamsin.

Bo looked to Tamsin to be her guardian angel and the thought of her being anything different was out of the question. Books and stories about her past were just simply wrong. Period. Thomasina was someone entirely different.

Lauren made sure Arin still had a childhood and they baked and cooked at her place. Not only did Lauren somehow make cooking a teaching moment with science, math and even history, Arin was quickly becoming an accomplished all around chef.

Arin for her part taught Lauren how to use her tessens. She had lifetimes' worth of skills and it was akin to tai chi and yoga. It was graceful and meditative and had a centering effect. It was opposite of what Tamsin was teaching everyone else which was, when attacked, hit hard, hit fast, kill and if you could, run.

Arin appreciated Lauren no longer shielding her from the truth concerning the premonitions. Granted Lauren tried to not be as blunt but somehow she'd have to deal with it, now or later. At least now Arin had the whole family to help her prepare for it.

Arin had to come to grips with several things which Valkyrie normally don't give a second thought about since they tuned out their feelings. It was how she felt about what fate would take away from her. She still could not fathom leaving her sister for dead and how did Lauren manage to be in that fire fight too? How did Lauren perish and WHY wasn't she by her side?

Arin needed more time to sort things out, but no amount of time could help she mused when there was this much loss at one time. It got so bad that she woke up in the middle of the night with nightmares from which Kenzi, Lauren, or Bo had to calm her down.

Drake and Alex took care of preparations for the wedding of Derrick and Erica to occur in 2 weeks' time keeping Mia and Jessica in the loop but they still trained with Tamsin. Somehow they managed to fit in their wedding plans which was to occur in a side chapel in a much smaller ceremony immediately after the main wedding with Derrick and Erica present.

**_1 week later_ **

Kendra had finally finished composing what she had to say to Grizzal and set it to send upon her demise.

It read:

_'Grizzal,_

_If you are reading this, it must mean that I'm no longer alive. Why and by whom doesn't matter right now._

_Normally the only way we can see each other is on opposite ends of a battle field but this isn't about me although you must take some solace in the fact that my demise is a cause for celebration amongst the Dire Wolf Shifters._

_To be blunt, I fear that Dyson and Mia probably may have perished as well trying to save my life._

_This is both tragic and viciously ironic and the more I think about it, justice has a sick sense for humor._

_For Dyson, I know he was your best friend for thousands of years. You know him like I do._

_He is noble, chivalrous, intelligent, strong and kind. He claimed me as his life mate and to this day I still feel so lucky to be in his life._

_Dyson putting his life on the line for me is painful but self-explanatory._

_For Mia, your god daughter, I carry even more guilt to have you find out this way._

_Working with her for several weeks now, Mia is one of the most brilliant, tough, and driven women I know of. She did what it took to get things done in the hundred and first even if it conflicted her morals. She did so without it compromising who she was as a person._

_Coincidentally, by working with Mia, I learned that several of her most successful traits, even some of her tactics and the way she analyzes situations came from you. She's an amazingly talented woman because of that but you already knew that._

_Mia was the correct choice to safe guard Dyson and to arbitrate the differences between us so I thank you for that. It gave me more time to be with my life mate and heal post Eric. It also gave me enough pause to reconsider my course of action dealing with your species but that is water under the bridge and for what it is worth, I apologize for my lack of judgment._

_Mia now willingly puts her life on the line for me and it's more than just her duty. She goes above and beyond because we have grown a type of close, deep and lasting friendship that I can't really explain nor did I expect it._

_Nothing I can say will soften the hurt you must be feeling now, but I needed you to know that it is the same hurt I feel as well as days pass._

_Know also they died heroes and they didn't do it for just me but for a much greater cause which you will be proud of._

_I wish you well,_

_Kendra'_

Bo and Tamsin needed a break and so did everyone else. They finally took the weekend off to get away and it was Bo who decided to go to 69 Flags Amusement Park. Neither had been there and for Bo it was a dream come true.

Being in a human only district made her feel like a regular gal and it was refreshing that Tamsin was a good sport about it and actually had some fun too. At first she hated the games where you paid good money to get stuffed toys worth less than what you shell out but Tamsin kept the losses to a minimum by getting most everything on the first try.

Tamsin loved how the weight of the entire world lifted for just that time for both of them. She also adored playing with Bo and scare the crap out of her in the haunted houses. She also made sure to divest Bo of all her clothing by sneaking up to her in the hall of mirrors then running away. Seeing that many helpless and clueless Bo's titillated her to no end and she made sure to take plenty of pictures.

Bo could not help herself on the somewhat abandoned Ferris wheel but made out with her lover. As everyone was loading, Bo and Tamsin moved silently, slowly, and purposefully and made love in the enclosed confines of their cart the duration of the ride. Tamsin and Bo were still fixing their clothing when they got out.

For feeding, Bo actually liked the haunted house and preyed on humans who thought nothing of it. Bo would just subdue them with and without pheromones and take chi. Sure they yelled and screamed, but that was the point of the haunted house. Even when patrons stumbled out yelling that a monster was in there, everyone just laughed it off.

Tamsin and Bo ended the day with a white water rafting ride and when it was over both sopping wet women went to Tamsin's truck to change but that ultimately led to Bo and Tamsin fogging up the windows again. They were crazy about one another and they both got a much needed little slice of heaven those couple days.

At night time, Bo would often doze off with her ear to Tamsin's tummy talking to their baby. She was still growing but extremely slow. Tamsin treasured these times because it showed that Bo was ready to be a mother and a damn good one. Raising Arin wasn't as bad since Valkyries are somewhat self-sufficient and grow up fast.

As for the name of their daughter, Kenzi was working on it, but Tamsin shot all of the suggested names down. For Tamsin, her daughter's name had to symbolize something; something of grandiose importance.


	76. Pulling It Off Again

**_1 week later_ **

It was the day of the wedding for Derrick and Erica. Mia's team, now the 69th, along with Kendra were making preparations.

For the wedding, Mia's team would be in full gear, while Kendra would be a guest for once. It was her presence that Derrick and Erica wanted after all. That of course didn't prevent Kendra from trying to be plain clothed security.

Kendra and Mia quibbled like sisters over what to wear. Kendra wanted and bought a conservative off white elegant dress with a long skirt with long slit. Her top would cover most of her revealing only her toned arms. She accessorized with a matching smaller vest over top.

This the slit allowed her movement and access to her inner thigh holster and spare magazine, her top allowed her to wear a light body armor underneath her top and her small vest allowed her to carry a couple blades across her back.

Mia went ahead and bought what SHE thought Kendra should wear. If Kendra was indeed a guest, she should look like one. Mia and team had the rest, but the tie breaker of what to wear was Dyson who just got back from his week long journey.

Kendra did her own make up and let her hair down while Mia and Dyson waited outside. She had no idea why she had to showcase her dress to Dyson and Mia.

Dyson should be in her corner anyway.

The private room was a dressing room with a curtain the separated the changing area from main sitting area. Kendra hated this since it looked like she was in display for the highest bidder.

She just brushed the curtains aside hastily and put her arms on her hips cocking her left leg in with a smile.

"Ta-Da," Mia noted for Dyson with her classic smile. "What do you think?"

Dyson was impressed. Kendra in a DRESS. Never. He loved it and she looked great.

Dyson barked softly and nodded in approval then panted.

Kendra laughed towards Mia with glee, "See, Dyson likes it. So no need to try on your dress."

Mia then cat walked over to Kendra and asked Dyson, "Would you like to see the way I'd dress her?"

Kendra just cut in defensively, "I'm not some dress up doll Mia."

"I know, but Dyson needs a choice right? And you haven't even seen the dress I got you," Mia purred.

Kendra knew she was in trouble when Mia ushered her in the back dressing room again.

Mia called the shots and just requested of Kendra, "OK, take all that off and change into a robe while I get set up over there." Mia gestured to the table with mirrors and began to take out a curling iron and multiple hair products.

Kendra hesitated and told her, "I don't need a stylist. Just let me put on the dress you have and I can do my hair."

Mia would have none of that just setting out the items and replied sternly, "No, you need your dress to match up with the look. Don't complain and throw up road blocks Kendra. Being stubborn only works on Dyson."

Kendra lifted a brow and just complied. No one ever ordered her around, but she was getting use to Mia.

As she was changing out from behind a screen, Mia added, "Everything off Kendra. I only want you out here in a robe and nothing else.

"Is this really necessary?" Kendra snipped back pausing in only her bra and panties.

"YES because I got you everything including your lingerie," Mia clarified.

Kendra just shook her head and unsnapped her bra behind her back when Dyson came behind the barrier and jumped up on the couch pretending to just act like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kendra smirked and knew why he was there. Dyson loved to watch his life mate.

Never the less, she did a small strip tease for him and then whispered donning on the robe, "Enjoy this all you want Dyson, but when you shift back, I'll ration it out to you."

Dyson whined and pulled his ears back like we was hurt.

"Awww Dyson," Mia admonished shooing him off the couch. "Don't spoil it, now out you go AND NO PEEKING 'til we come out."

Kendra came out and sat down resigning to trust Mia the best she could.

Mia pulled out some bronzing gel and undid Kendra's tie on her robe.

Kendra resisted Mia from opening her robe asking, "What the heck am I wearing? I am not going to parade around showing a whole bunch of skin to the world."

Mia put her hands on her shoulders and reassured, "This is a formal evening dress I got you. Relax. It's a two piece sheer beaded top with bare back which also displays your toned abs and back. You also have a solid floor length solid skirt with side slit. TRUST me. It's classy, flirty without being overly sexed up."

Kendra was still uncomfortable latching onto the words sheer, bare back and tummy and asked sternly, "Can I see this dress?"

"Nope. Not until I finishing prepping you," Mia replied quickly but Kendra will would not budge so she changed topics. "Wear it for Dyson. I am sure he will like it better."

"It sounds like this dress will make me look like a call gi …. "Kendra grumbled until Mia cut her off.

"THE BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I SEE IN YOU!" Mia nearly yelled overriding Kendra.

Mia whirled around upset that Kendra wasn't going along like they agreed. She knew Kendra was more conservative and tried to pick the dress accordingly but Kendra was stubborn in this regard when it came to revealing more of her body.

Kendra regretted nearly jumping down her throat. It was her defense mechanism after all. When she was set, nothing would deter her resolve but then she remembered that by the time she came to love Dyson on her own, it was when he got stuck in his Dire Wolf form. It was almost too late.

Dyson never forced her hand with the exception of the time he needed to show her that she was not to blame for shooting Eric in the arm.

Now it came down to the million dollar question. Submit 100% to Mia? Trust her.

Mia took a few deep breaths then solemnly mentioned, "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

Kendra then remembered several of the pictures of Kennie and Mia from the alternate universe. They trusted each other completely or so it looked like and she should too concluded.

Kendra stood up and just said one word to her back in defeat, "Mia."

Without another word she slid off her robe and sat stoically on the cushioned chair nude.

Mia just smirked and at first she was going at a slow pace on her back to make sure Kendra was somewhat content with this arrangement. Minutes later it became readily apparent that it was anything but. She observed Kendra maintained a rigid posture and a stone faced expression. She was shielding her emotional insecurities from her.

Kendra swallowed the lump in her throat and just complied with her good friend Mia. She was ok with Dyson seeing her nude since they dealt with each other for years before they got together. Not only that Dyson, didn't push her in terms of her looks. Even when they were just friends, she knew Dyson liked her the way she was even without makeup.

In essence, Mia, Kendra mused, was requesting her to be fake. She didn't need to impress anyone especially the people she could care less about.

Mia knew she had to fix this and not force this on her and picked up her robe and draped it over Kendra to cover her once more.

As calmly she could, Mia took a seat in front of her was at a loss at what to say. She looked down and brushed her hand through her hair deep in thought and a little upset.

Kendra knew something was wrong and asked, "Mia, are you ok?"

Mia just looked down and didn't respond but finally after some uncomfortable silence passed noted, "You know, when you caught me in the sauna, you probably heard me tell Dyson that he was so lucky."

Kendra was puzzled at where this was going and just nodded.

"He is so lucky BECAUSE he gets the real you immediately and I have to dance around to get the same thing. I know I'm not your life mate and that is expected but as your best friend, if it is that important, I need for you not to shut me out."

Kendra frowned and Mia was right.

Mia continued, "You are stalling on the calendar shoot and you are stalling now and I won't force this upon you. I guess I tried to coax you to doing these things and even thought of using my wiles. But brow beating you into submission is not what I want for you. I do love you, you know."

Kendra thought about with Mia just said. Mia COULD have used her wiles on her and it probably would have worked. For some odd reason her body did respond in the hallway tryst when they went to see Jane and Maura. Mia was somewhere up there along with Dyson. More to the point however, Mia was right again. She was stalling at least on a subconscious level and she love Mia too as her closest friend. Now came the rub, would she allow Mia to see all her insecurities that only Dyson knew and somewhat Bo? She knew Mia's after all.

Kendra took a deep breath and finally told her, "Mia I was bullied ruthlessly when I was young about my body. I was the awkward twiggy boney kid that just never seemed to fill in right. I didn't fill out until the end of high school."

Mia put her hand on Kendra's and just empathized with her situation, "Yea, some kids are just plain ruthless. I'm sorry."

Kendra tried to brush it off and barely grinned for the briefest of moment and then continued emotionlessly, "I guess I never could shake the habit of covering up to hide my body. As an activist, I concentrated on the message I was preaching and didn't need people to concentrate on my body: Same as a lawyer, same as SWAT. So I tried even harder to hide my body and tried to pretend not to care about that others thought about it until I met Eric and Dyson. Eric and Dyson loved me for my body last and they made me feel like the prettiest woman on god's green earth. It was all too easy to allay my insecurities until I met Bo, Dyson's life mate on paper. You don't know how many times I have gotten jealous just looking at Bo's body knowing full well that I can't compete with that. I've kind of resigned myself to letting Bo into Dyson's sex life with the understanding that Bo will tell me or I'm present."

"Holy Shit," Mia exclaimed in shock covering her mouth. "You are a bigger person than me. I'd be like, 'Hands off the merchandise bitch!' Dyson seems to be 100 percent faithful to you. Does Dyson know about this arrangement?"

Kendra held in a laugh.

"What?" Mia pushed her playfully.

Mia, Kendra contemplated, didn't see the irony in her statement. Kendra knew sooner or later that Bo might shack up with Dyson, her life mate and made mental preparations for such, not that it mattered at the moment since he was in Dire Wolf form. Mia however was in her life and Dyson already made the decision to let her into Kendra's life at least sexually. She found it best to avoid to topic and just answer the question.

"I have not told him directly but I think he is smart enough to figure it out. Bo has done her best to say that Dyson is 100 percent mine but both of us know that it's not true. Bo's body combined with her wiles can make anyone unfaithful. Even without her powers she still probably has pull on Dyson," Kendra concluded.

Mia kept the conversation on track and followed up, "Bo is a succubus and stop comparing yourself to her and will you just stow your insecurities for the next hour? Can I just make you drop dead gorgeous? Besides, you will be at the wedding with Dyson and it is also somewhat political. You need to be seen with Dyson as HIS life mate, not security."

"OK Mia," Kendra stated taking in a deep breath to calm down.

"Don't look at the mirror Kendra, I want Dyson to see you first and then I want you so see the way I see you. An elegant, refined, woman who happens to also be very dangerous," Mia stated swiveling Kendra to look at the curtain.

Mia quickly went to work on transforming Kendra slathering on bronzing gel on her back and torso. She knew if she hesitated Kendra would get self-conscious so she also applied it to Kendra's breasts professionally without emotion.

Kendra and Mia then heard Dyson whine behind the closed curtain.

"Quiet Dyson," Kendra warned. "THIS is apparently all for you and your shifter friends."

Mia said aloud to the curtain, "Dyson don't spoil it! I'll make you the proudest shifter on this realm as well as the others."

Dyson piped down and Mia kept working hurriedly but competently on her LLBFF.

All Kendra knew was that she put curlers in her hair, got a manicure and pedicure.

"Nail extension Mia? I can't fire a weapon or ball up my first if they are too long," Kendra complained.

"I'll trim them back a little ok? Palm heel strikes are better. Less chance to injure yourself," Mia replied not veering off target.

Kendra and exhaled and gave up.

Mia then pulled out small sheers and a razor.

"Yea, already shaved my pits this morning," Kendra let Mia know.

Mia just replied trimmed some out of place lashes as she knelt in between Kendra's legs and mentioned, "Uh huh."

Horror set in for Kendra a few moments when Mia brought the scissors and razor down to her field of dreams.

Mia stayed on target as if nothing was wrong and began to snip away.

"What the heck am I wearing Mia!" Kendra demanded. "People can see my underwear?! Oh my god! I hope the underwear you picked has coverage."

Mia didn't reply and evaded, "Trust me."

"Dyson! Get your ass over here and tell Mia what happens if she crosses your life mate," Kendra announced to get Mia to at least stop until she knew what she was wearing.

Dyson broke through the curtains and growled. Kendra was in trouble for whatever reason and no one messes with his life mate. He bared his teeth within an inch of Mia face. She was the only other aggressor in the room.

Kendra chuckled getting some control back, "Now can I see this dress?"

Mia held fast and looked to Dyson and explained, "Her underwear has a little less coverage than her granny panties …"

"I DO NOT wear those!" Kendra barked. She did wear slightly conservative bikini type.

"As I was saying. I need to shave her a little around her kitty. Is that ok?" Mia smirked with an eye wink.

Dyson backed down and stopped threatening Mia.

Kendra was miffed and Mia kept working, "Dyson. You BAD dog. You have Mia's side?!"

Dyson just licked his lips sitting down at attention.

"OH MY GOD! Is anyone in my corner these days?!" Kendra gave up throwing her hand in the air.

Mia was quick and it was over with before Kendra died of humiliation.

"See done," Mia put down the shaver with a click on the table but to her surprise Dyson retrieved the shaver in his mouth and gave it to Mia again motioning toward her temple with his nose.

Kendra's jaw dropped, "Dyson! You can't be serious! More?"

Mia chuckled, "Well Kendra IS your life mate and you should have a say. OK Dyson what do you suggest?"

"HELLO!  It's MY BODY last time I checked," Kendra barked but Mia stayed on track holding Kendra down in the chair and keeping her legs apart since she was between them.

Mia asked, "So it's not natural or bikini line which is what she has now. Landing strip?"

Dyson shook his head.

Kendra grabbed Dyson by the scruff and stared him down and snarled viciously, "BE VERY VERY careful what you suggest Dyson. They call me 'widow maker' for a reason."

Mia looked up in thought, "Triangle?"

Dyson still in Kendra's grip shook his head.

"Chaplin?"

Dyson shook his head once more.

"Bald Brazilian?"

Kendra grabbed Dyson's snout pulling him to her forcefully to see eye to eye, "NO and you'd better agree with me. Bo has that and I DON'T flaunt it like she does."

Dyson brought his ears back and whined but shook his head for no but that is what he wanted but would need to compromise.

"Heart?"

"NO! Do I look like a heart person to you," Kendra scolded. Dyson, who Kendra had let up on a little on her grip also shook his head as well.

Mia was running out of choices and then remembered, "Lightning Bolt?"

Kendra was about to shoot it down when Dyson barked softly for a "yes".

"Shit Dyson. What? Are you a Harry Planter fan or something?" Kendra question incredulously.

Mia just rubbed her chin and thought, "It will take some time, but I think I can do that."

"STOP Mia, that's a fucking order," Kendra stated and turned to Dyson. "You do that 'Ron' and you won't be seeing 'my hiney' any time soon."

Mia snickered at the sarcastic joke about Hermione but noted, "You know you can't give me orders Kendra. Even if you were active, we have the same rank. It's not like anyone will see it and it's a compromise from the Brazilian."

"NO," Kendra said stubbornly. "And that's final."

Dyson whined and put his head down then turned to stroll away with his tail between his legs.

Kendra saw this and felt really bad. Dyson was tugging at her heart strings and Kendra finally cracked.

She then called out to him, "Awwww Dyson…. Don't be like that. I'll do it if it makes you happy."

Dyson immediately perked up and ran over to Kendra and lick her cheek gleefully.

Kendra pushed Dyson away and just stammered out trying to avoid his slobbery kisses, "OK…. OK Dyson. Now leave. Mia has work to do."

After Dyson left to the other side of the curtain, Kendra and exhaled and grumbled to Mia between her legs getting to work, "This costume of yours better have a cape."

Bo had just finished putting on her dress for the third time zipping it up from the back.

"Tamtam?" Bo asked looking in the mirror with Tamsin in full gear in the back of the room.

"Yep," Tamsin clicked with a smug look on her face.

"Are you done stripping your succubus and making me see stars?" Bo asked innocently.

"Huh? What succulette?," Tamsin grinned evilly but loved Bo's strapless floor length blue velvet dress. It showed plenty of Bo's cleavage with help from her matching strapless bra. Bo sure knew how to work that dress. It just so happened that Tamsin knew how to work it off of her too.

Bo sashayed over to Tamsin and pecked her on the cheek, "Well I DO have image to maintain today Tamsin and I think that the biggest threat to me is YOU stripping me down and making me your little slut."

Tamsin just sang cheek to cheek with Bo, "If the shoe fits…"

"That's the problem, you already took my high heels off 5 times within the hour with your powers and some without. I WANT to wear my shoes and they DO fit, but you are a BAD BAD Evil Valkyrie," Bo purred and nipped Tamsin's ear lobe.

Tamsin flashed back to totally dominating Bo within the last hour and relished it with Bo, her queen, only clad in a tiara and arm length gloves.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tamsin smirked looking away like it was the dumbest question in the world.

Bo just took a seat in a stool and followed up with a plan of her own to turn the tables on her bonded partner and asked, "You wouldn't lie to me Tamtam right?" Bo asked biting her index finger to distract her but then switched to the link and whispered, 'If you are, strip naked without you knowing it and play with yourself until you are about to crest but NO MORE.'.

"Never," Tamsin waved it away not really paying attention to what Bo said on the link enamored by Bo's human wiles.

"And how DID my thong just fall to the floor several times while I was dressing up?"

"Bad elastic," Tamsin clicked. "Better get that checked out."

"And how about my dress just getting unzipped all of sudden and falling to the ground right while I was putting on my jewelry?" Bo asked keeping a poker face since Tamsin just took off her gun belt and body armor.

"Bad quality control," Tamsin huffed out.

"And my bra just popping off at the same time and flying across the room?"

"You're growing and it was under too much strain," Tamsin gloated.

"Then how about my dagger all of a sudden coming out of its sheath on my inner thigh and the hilt becoming a sex toy?" Bo raised a brow knowing full well Tamsin was enjoying the lifted thrall effect and lying. What made it better was that she was obeying her command she gave over the link and was only in her thong and bra.

"It's possessed," Tamsin clicked simply.

Bo marveled how expediently Tamsin took off all her hardware and her clothing. The more she lied the faster she did it. Now naked, her left hand was circling her own nub. Bo found it lucky that Tamsin also took off her golden anklet which gave her the telekinetic powers.

Bo then queried mischievously in a purr, "And HOW did my possessed dagger know how to make me see stars? It just knew where to rub me the right way."

"Hello! …. Ahhhh mmmmm.. It's possessed and … ohhhh gods…. It was ribbed for your pleasure…. Ohhh …. Can't help it you come easy…..," Tamsin clicked with her voice wavering.

Bo observed that Tamsin was working herself into a frenzy and in no time was at peak now sitting down on a couch and as Tamsin was stammering out an explanation added, 'I allow you to see what is being done to you but you can do nothing about it.'

Tamsin all of a sudden froze and looked down at her possessed body in total bewilderment. She was naked and getting herself off and knew Bo had something to do with it. She tried to stop and cover up but her hands were on autopilot. Instead of covering her breasts, she pinched them and her other hand invaded her cave aggressively.

"Boooooooooooooo!" Tamsin growled "What the fu… oh god… coming….."

"No you won't Tammy," Bo paced in front of her victoriously. "Lying to me has a cost Tammy…."

"BUT you KNEW I was lying… I'm gonna… gonna … ALMOST there!" Tamsin spat out in the throes of lust.

"Yes BUT it's unfair that you stripped and dominated me while I was preparing for the wedding. I'm YOUR GODDESS," Bo flicked one of Tamsin's tips.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You.. you….. you never ever fuck with ahhhhh …. Oh gods… a little more… gods!"

"What was that?" Bo spoke innocently and strode to the door. "I'm going to meet some guests that came early and you can join me as you are now my slutty Valkyrie OR as my protector and bonded partner."

"You stop THIS… Ahhhh!" Tamsin worked herself clapping her eyes shut to concentrate on peaking but to no avail.

Bo chuckled and left closing the door behind her and thought to her, 'Here are my terms of surrender. Mia and her team will miss you soon so you either be MIA the whole night and I'm sure someone will discover you OR you promise to not strip me in public and protect me like you always do. Keep the anklet since you may need it for other things than me having wardrobe malfunctions. Also if you do agree, you keep cresting for me until ALL your evil desires are quenched.'

'Neeeeeever…. I promise nothing! A Valkyrie never gives into… ohhhh oh god…. Demands at gun point.' Tamsin screeched over the link.

'Finger point… yours to be exact,' Bo corrected. 'That's fine and you may never crest but let me try to help you another way. By the way, you might want to be quiet my slutty Valkyrie.'

Bo stood aside whipping out her cell phone from her clutch and pulled up a small sample clip of her and Malaya rolling in the hay. Malaya of course shifted into an exact copy of Bo at that time to look like identical twins.

'Hey sent something to your phone. Enjoy.'

Bo greeted more people and finally put her tiara on.

It didn't take long for Tamsin to comment in lustful agony over the link, 'OH GOD Bo. The video.. gods so hot….. Nooooooooooooooooooo. I … I can't…. wait .. almost… almost.. ahhhh Shiiiiiiiiiiit!'

Bo snickered, 'Submit Tammy. It will make it more pleasurable for you and you won't be all riled up and tempted to strip and dominate me when I am all performing my duties at the wedding.'

Bo then greeted Grizzal and he took her hand and bowed formally stating, "Ms. Bo Dennis. Pleased to see you again."

"Likewise Elder Grizzal," Bo replied back but had to inquire. "Is the rest of the Dire Wolf council here as well?"

"A few," He replied tersely.

Bo acted appalled and playfully jested, "But this is THE wedding of the century. This will imbue the other Fae clans with a sense of unity that we have more things in common than different and that everyone can live in harmony with one another.

Grizzal smirked and formally stated, "The Dire Wolf council seems to think this wedded is more symbolic than anything else and sent who they could."

Bo read between the lines and held her smile and noted trying keeping the conversation light, "So you were volun-told I see."

Grizzal paused and knew the game played along, "No, I am actually here at behest of my god daughter Mia."

Bo read into that and knew that Mia probably didn't request him to be there, but that he was here to keep an eye on her. Bo teased and waved his comment off with a giggle, "Here to prevent her from falling in with a bad group of people?"

Grizzal deftly picked up 2 glassed of champagne from a waiter carrying it through and gave one to Bo and chuckled evading slightly, "It's not so much as the group but I noticed that trouble finds them."

Bo laughed lightly swatting his upper arm, "You are funny. Maybe that group is doing what is morally right. Don't all of us aspire to do that?"

Grizzal took a sip and so did Bo. The silence allowed Grizzal to compose what he needed to say but finally decided to drop the charade and stated, "Well I don't it want to be at the expense of my daughter's life."

Bo dropped her smile. The game was up. Bo knew that she indirectly killed Mia per the vision and finally offered, "She is doing what she believes in and it makes her happy. Don't you wish that for her too?"

Grizzal looked away and smiled and nodded at some passing guests as did Bo.

Grizzal thought it best to answer indirectly. This was not really the forum to be blunt. "I do, but sometimes I need to question the friendship she just formed."

Bo knew who he was talking about.

Kendra.

She was not only a good friend to Mia but more. From their auras alone, they were a quasi couple and she knew Mia probably shielded her God Father from that fact.

Bo had to admit with a tinge of jealousness, somehow Kendra was getting both relationships to work and that was something she was still trying to master. Mia and Dyson's love for Kendra judging by their auras and mannerisms at current didn't waver. It grew for both.

Dyson when he was around was not only fiercely protective of Kendra, he stayed glued to her and helped where he could. Mia was the only person that Dyson allowed near Kendra without him keeping an eye out even at a distance or just being 'around.' Bo knew because when Kendra and she were alone, Dyson dropped in every now and then if he wasn't roaming the wilderness.

As for Mia, she stayed professional with Kendra in a public setting but literally was googly eyed over her when they were in a more private setting. What amazed Bo was that Kendra not only accepted Mia's advances, but returned them to an extent.

Bo concluded in a way at least at the moment, Dyson and Mia had a symbiotic relationship of sorts as it pertained to Kendra. They BOTH got Kendra, but Dyson was able to be her rock and listen and support her in his own way. Mia was able to touch Kendra in a way Dyson's could not and keep her safe from the Dire Wolf clan. Mia also seemed to protect Dyson's relationship with Kendra above her own.

After a pause, Bo carefully relayed, "Just let Mia be. She's a big girl. As for new 'friend', I see no malice between either of them like they had before. Mia is still your god daughter and daughter."

Grizzal grunted and knew Bo may be right, but he was still protective of her since Kendra was walking death to any Dire Wolf shifter. Still there were rumors circulating that Kendra now wore a Dire Wolf pendant signifying the bond of a life mate, Dyson. The council didn't know how to react to that piece of news. It was taken up for some with apathy, others ambivalence, and even ran the gamut of emotions from acceptance to being down right insulting.

If Kendra wore that pendant it could be strategic. She would be in a way officially until Dire Wolf clan protection and really be Dyson's life mate. It would broadcast loud and clear that Kendra got away with not murder but genocide of shifters. Also it told the aswangs that although Kendra and Dyson were in exile, by her being Dyson's life mate as per the necklace, it gave her more protection. Again Kendra would get away with genocide of the aswangs too and he bet they hated it. The armistice held though and no one dared to even touch Kendra.

As luck would have it, it seems that Kendra stopped killing everything that moved by choice which also made the armistice that much stronger.

If Kendra took that route on purpose, it was probably the most ingenious move ever since she really just got away with murder scot free.

Mia being on her side only complicated matters Grizzal knew. How close was Mia to Kendra? REALLY close. Close enough to part with her Dire Wolf pendant. In any case, they needed to chat.

Grizzal finally just concluded, "This gives a new meaning to keeping your friends close but your enemies closer."

Bo lifted up her glass and offered a toast, "To closeness."

Grizzal smirked and clicked glasses with Bo and also repeated, "To closeness. We may all go to hell together because of this."

Bo didn't have the heart to tell him how right he was.

'IIIIIIIIIII will surrenderrrrrrrrrrrrr on one condition….. PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE! I submit my goddess! Uggggg.' Tamsin finally broke unable to back down and unable to crest.

Bo was on her way back up to Tamsin to check on her anyway and replied, 'What is it?'

'I… uggggg… I want you here with me and… please … ahhhhh almost… ALMOST…. Nooo! Also I want ALL those videos with Malaya ….. sooo hot… ahhh! Please let me release…. Please please please!' Tamsin begged working herself to abandonment sweating profusely.

Bo opened the door and quickly slid in and saw the exhausted Valkyrie at her wits end and felt a little guilty approached Tamsin but stayed out of reach but had to know if Tamsin could tell the difference between Malaya and Her.

Bo asked calmly with Tamsin barely holding onto a thread of lucid thought, "You can have me but you can only have the videos IF you can tell me right now on the sample you have WHO is Malaya."

Tamsin set the video to loop and just yelled, "She the one on top and I know I'm right! Gooooods! I'm almost…Noooooooooooo!"

Bo was impressed. Tamsin knew and that meant that if Malaya posed as her Tamsin would know. Bo nodded and then said, "Come for me Tammy."

Tamsin's only reply came when she immediately buried her face into the couch cushions and screamed as an intense orgasm ripped viciously and harshly without end. Her body just convulsed in hedonistic pleasure the whole time.

Bo sat down and helped Tamsin with her release and stoked her body where it needed it the most.

It took a couple minutes to calm down and Tamsin finally transitioned to kissing Bo deeply to muffle that moans of desire.

Tamsin felt the tinge of guilt Bo had for doing that to her and reassured in a whisper, "You know me too well Bo. Gods WHO made you because I am a slave to your human wiles and while I probably would not strip you in public, my powers would have turned on me."

Bo hugged her, "Really?"

"Yea, when you were trying to get dressed, my powers were also at times …emmmmm pleasing me too," Tamsin confessed not knowing how to say that she was unwittingly getting herself off as well. The anklet read her desires to not only strip Bo but when she held back, it was her powers also allowed her to caress her own body too. It turned out to be a double edged sword.

Bo nodded and knew Tamsin hated failure but pecked her on the cheek and stated, "THAT is why we are being proactive. Again?"

"Yea right," Tamsin huffed out a laugh not knowing her own hands were working between her own legs.

Bo pointed at them and said, "I told you to keep cresting UNTIL all your desires are quenched so that during the party you can keep a level head."

Tamsin growled. Bo was right, she had more and the order Bo gave earlier was still in effect.

Tamsin meekly asked, "May I undress you my goddess?"

"Just call me Bo," Bo stood up and help her to her feet.

"No…. please you are my everything," Tamsin purred kneeling down holding her leg. "Let me call you that here and now and let me make love to you."

Bo was flattered. She thought all along that Tamsin used the word, 'goddess' as a formal title but it turned out it was how Tamsin really felt about her. This thought was quickly dismissed when Tamsin hand slithered up under her floor length skirt to latch onto both side off her thong.

Tamsin begged to with her eyes to proceed since Bo didn't have an affirmative and Bo just nodded.

Bo expected Tamsin to rip her thong off, but instead Tamsin kissed her knee and worked her was slowly and painfully up. Those small sweet kisses made her eyes turn blue and by the time Tamsin made it up the entire way to the slit, Tamsin had already slid her thong off.

The kisses continued and Bo had problems staying standing since Tamsin moved to kissing and stroking her inner thigh.

Bo just moaned biting her lip to stifle it some when she found that Tamsin and unzipped her dress from behind and her strapless bra fell to the ground.

Bo removed her tiara and tossed it aside because right now she was just Tamsin's bonded partner. Titles had no meaning here because they were equals.

Bo was about to pull off her glove but Tamsin seductively took her hand and bit each finger tip gently to slink it off. She did the same to the other hand. It was beyond hot and Bo wanted to just take her Valkyrie but let Tamsin set the cadence.

Finally Tamsin invaded Bo temple with her tongue using her fingers to keep the door apart and Bo was lost in lust.

She had no idea what happened but she felt a little drafty only to realize that Tamsin had managed to slide her dress down.

Tamsin finally sat Bo down in the couch and tossed Bo's high heels aside.

Again, Bo had no idea how talented Tamsin was at unwrapping her.

Tamsin finally purred flicking her tongue and pulling at Bo's ring at the top of her arch, "THAT'S more like it."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! God Tamtam you know HOW to own me!" Bo shook her head almost ready to release.

"Yea I do," Tamsin mentioned smugly. "But I ONLY want you and nothing else."

Bo didn't get it until Tamsin removed the ring on her arch.

Bo nodded and removed destiny, her ear rings and necklace, even Tamsin's Valkyrie pendant. Bo hurriedly tossed them on top of the messy pile off clothing and Tamsin backed up and did the same taking her ear rings out and xanther rune off.

There the two made love with nothing between them. No titles, no earthly items, just them.

Bo crested for her Valkyrie and Tamsin had to obey the order given in the thrall and didn't stop making love to Bo until Tamsin had seen the stars 4 times in less than an hour.

Tamsin was so rabid for Bo that the thrall was unnecessary.

There they lay on the couch both not wanting to move glistening was sweat. Tamsin was thoroughly exhausted and could crest no more but now at least she could concentrate on protecting Bo's ass instead to spanking it.

"Tammy?"

"Uh huh."

"Take off the anklet if it will jeopardize either of us today ok?"

"Yes my love."

Bo then asked out of curiosity, "You told me you are more powerful now even in your fallen state. Are you more powerful than Hildr?"

Tamsin thought about it for a moment and kept her head on the back of the couch since she was still tired, "Yes. I think so in terms of powers but I still have a human body. Valkyries can cause confusion with the Valkyrie war cry and I can do that too but never needed it. Of course cast doubt and fear. Those that are really good like me can suggest a course of action too. But I also have the ability to cast clarity which no other Valkyrie has done except Freya. Emmm of course I have to be careful not to give myself amnesia."

"So you ARE as powerful as Freya?" Bo asked since her name was brought up.

"Well," Tamsin paused and looked up in thought, "I don't know. Freya has wings and can fly with or without them. When you saw her jump back behind her guards during the fight at the hall, she was using that power."

Tamsin then scrunched her face and followed up asking, "Why? Do you need me to kick her ass?"

"No," Bo mentioned with tight smirk. "I am so in awe of you Tammy. You have all this power but you don't use it. Well with the exception of the anklet of Beltrax which I think I have experienced firsthand and more than any other adversary. As a matter of fact am I the only one you have used it on?" Bo chuckled.

Tamsin thought about it and just replied, "Yea. Sucks to be you succubus."

She did have a change of heart and reconsidered then added after a pause, "I think I better put it back after the wedding or the story with you RISING more than everyone's school sprits may come true when your cloths come FALLING to the ground during a cheer routine."

Bo loved the sexual innuendoes and like a viper knelt down and slithered between Tamsin's legs and locked onto Tamsin's jewel. She fished out destiny from the clothes and began to clear cut her field.

Tamsin froze knowing that Bo could slip but she was tried and had to resist bucking her hips since Bo was sucking the top of her arch.

Bo then cooed mid shave, "Wow. So you'd EXPOSE me while on a case?"

Tamsin was lost in lala land imaging Bo in her state of under dressed and then undress. She just confessed biting her bottom lip, "Oh yea. EXPOSE more than the case … expose a slutty succubus too."

Bo knew that Tamsin did crest until she had no more, but for some odd reason she had one more and Bo loved to make her Valkyrie yield to her.

Bo then questioned trimming the hedges abutting the temple doors deftly, "So you'd blow my COVER."

Tamsin began to caress her own body and even while exhausted wanted more, "Ummm yea…. You have no cover after I'm done with you. Gods…. NO BO! You're doing this on purposed… I… I can't….. Not again…."

"God Tammy, I'd be so 'busted'" Bo commented coyly making her last couple of strokes and then using the flat of the blade to spank Tamsin's exposed arch playfully.

The Valkyrie just spat out, "YEA…. Lots of your bust! I'd make sure you wear a top one size smaller… and …. And you'd spill out a little yea! Bust and nipples will fly doing your moves… goooooodsss…. What are you doooooing Bo!"

Bo silenced the Valkyrie with her index finger on her mouth and then asked, now that she had done clear Tamsin's field, in a seductive tone, "So your stunt? You'd 'pull it off again?'"

Tamsin dared to speak with Bo's index finger resting on her lip but thought about what Bo was asking. 'Pull it off again' was a manner of speaking but when it was taking more literally, meant something a lot more devious.

Bo flipped the Destiny over and began to stroke Tamsin's sex apart with the pommel and braided handle. Tamsin was on auto pilot thrusting her hips into it making it wet. She finally allowed Tamsin to talk knowing full well that Tamsin was nearing the point of no return.

Tamsin just grunted and squeaked while squeezing her breasts together, "Yea…. I'd pull it off all right…. ALL of you fucking skimpy slutty uniform. Noo…. Bo … I told you I can't crest any …. Gods! More"

Bo just proceeded working the pommel in first and purred, "That's not was your body is telling me Tammy and you told me you had no more. Did you LIE to me?"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I swearrrrrr I didn't lie my goddess I came until I could come nooooooooooooooo …. No more," Tamsin shrilled, her body was not her own as Destiny's handle found it's sheath. Her body bucked violently and finally willingly accepted the intruder.

Bo then jeered, "Time for my dagger Destiny to teach you a lesson for using it on me all the time. Now tell me my naughty Valkyrie, what and how you will pull it off?"

Tamsin's was in total shock taking Destiny in pinching her tips and nearly yelling, "While your doing… summersault combination with a half twist at the end… Nooooooooooo….!"

Bo knew Tamsin was trying haplessly trying to back down so she kept Destiny sheathed in her with one hand and straddle her prey slipped her way up with her breasts ghosting Tamsin's body.

Tamsin riled against the reflex to buck her hips. She didn't know if she could take another crest.

Bo then whispered into her ear, "Tell me or I'll use the thrall."

Tamsin gave up stroking Bo's tits, "No please… no thrall. Uggg! First your tight thin cheerleader bottoms…. Ahhhhh I'd yank off all the thread at the seams while mid summersault so they shred and fly off…"

Tamsin began to buck ever so slightly and Bo knew she was now all hers.

"Tell me more please my evil knifing naughty street walker! I know I'm a badass, but you show everyone my nice ass … and kitty," Bo cooed biting her ear lobe working Destiny to match Tamsin motions.

Tamsin wanted to stop and stay quite but hear herself says, "Shoes and socks on the next flip…. Gods noooooooooo! Stop this Bo!"

"Oh DE-FEAT for sure!" Bo added and stoked Tamsin's cheek goading her for more. "What about my top?"

Tamsin had no idea what to say but grunted out in a futile effort to slow down Destiny's assault on her person, "You'd already be showing plenty of nipple ….oh yyyyyyyyyesss…. but on your last half twist to land and cover up your field, you top's seams would give and your tattered shards fly away in the wind.

Bo knew Tamsin was close but needed a little convincing with some thrusts from Destiny.

"Jeeez I'd me all naked trying to hide my pointy tips and wet core! That's a BAD (thrust), BAD (thrust)…. BAAAAAD (thrust THRUST THRUST) Girl!"

That was all it took as Tamsin peaked grunting in sweet suffering agony screaming bloody murder over the link to Bo. Mid crest she realized that Bo kissed her deeply to prevent her from letting everyone know at the reception that she was being owned. Bo just kept her at her heights but didn't remember anything after that.

Bo realized that Tamsin passed out from all the pleasure and was totally exhausted. She was going to stay and revive her but the Valkyrie needed to rest. Bo also knew that she'd better go out and greet guests since it was less than 45 minutes before things got started.

Tamsin needed to rest for at least 30 minutes Bo assessed and decided to dress her. Luck for Bo, she had some familiarity with the hardware so got her dressed in no time complete with body armor and weapons just the way Tamsin liked it.

Bo got up and dressed again quickly and looked presentable complete with tiara and jewelry. She decided to leave her clutch purse in the room and at the last moment stuffed Tamsin's thin bra and thong into it before she hid it in a drawer.

"Opppps I guess I forgot to put those on her," Bo smirked and told herself. Oh how she was going to tease her all day today.


	77. The Price Of Paradise

Dyson knew Kendra hated dresses and they just quibbled on and on but finally it sounded like Kendra reluctantly agreed behind the curtain.

"Now NO LOOKING at mirrors until you see Dyson ok?" Mia sternly noted then guided Kendra to the edge of the curtain and proclaimed, "Ready to see your life mate Dyson?"

Kendra felt really hot in the face and shifted nervously at the curtain's edge.

Dyson barked back anxiously. He had no idea what to expect. She already looked stunning and dangerous at the same time in her other dress. He loved the combination but this dress must have been more revealing since he kept in hearing Kendra complain about not being able to have body armor, and daggers.

Mia parted the curtains and held them stepping aside waving her hand at Kendra like the next item to be bid on and sang out, "Ta-Da! May I introduce Kendra Wolfbane!"

Kendra was taken aback and only locked onto the mirror behind Dyson, Mia had transformed her to nothing short of a runway model and for once she beamed with pride and happiness. She just never knew she could look as sexy and elegant as she was now. Somehow Mia with her limited set of styling products knew just how to make her shine. She guessed that Mia had been planning to do this for a long time to her.

Dyson immediately howled in approval. Kendra looked drop dead gorgeous and she was ALL his. He loved the fact that Mia introduced her as 'Kendra Wolfbane' and not 'Kendra Shaw', although he had gotten used to 'Shaw'. Her sheer beaded top show just enough tummy and transparency on her upper bodice to hide her scars.

PERFECT.

He observed Kendra twirl around for him and her bare back was mostly on display. It showed firm muscular tone and it also looked like Mia put on a light glittery outline of the Dire Wolf clan emblem on her bare skin at her back. One had to stare at her back dead on in order to see it. He wondered if Kendra even knew it was there.

Her floor length silken navy skirt with a side slit that made it mid-way up her thigh flowed well and it was stylishly refined. Her matching heels weren't too high, probably because Kendra wasn't good in walking in anything higher but still her legs flowed forever from his lower vantage point.

Did Dyson like this dress over the other more conservative one?

MOTHER OF FAE YES!

Whatever it was Dyson was floored and sold. Kendra was his and only his and he ran around the room excitedly circling her only stopping to howl and finally he played dead rolling on his back in front of Kendra still howling.

Kendra focused on the Dire Wolf playing dead at her feet who had rolled up on his back. Kendra was still taking this in and finally comforted Dyson squatting down to pet his tummy.

"So I guess this dress is a yes along with my make over?" Mia glowed grinning ear to ear.

"Yea I guess suppose so," Kendra said lamenting but then she realized that Dyson had a great view of her legs and thong to which his body responded.

Mia saw this and commented, "WOW, Dyson really REALLY likes this dress"

Kendra laughed not adjusting herself and pat this tummy then whispered admonishing, "Put that pink thing back, NOW you BAD BAD dog."

Dyson shook his head. He didn't care WHO knew that he wanted to take her.

"You are incorrigible you know that D-man?" Kendra got up and inspected the dress and herself more closely for a minute. She stopped when she turned to view her back in the mirror.

"Nice work on the bronzing gel. WAIT a second Mia. You put the DIRE WOLF clan logo on my back when you were spraying glitter?!" Kendra said flabbergasted.

"Ya like it right? It shows that you are his life mate and part of the clan," Mia noted like it was no big thing.

Kendra just shook her head solemnly, "Mia, I am on hire for the Burn Cypress Clan and my allegiance is to them until this wedding is over…."

Mia just cut in tracing the logo on Kendra's back, "Yes, but you BELONG to Dyson and his clan ok?"

Kendra frowned, "I don't know Mia. I'm flattered but this might turn out to be the biggest insult to the Dire Wolf clan ever. Kendra the 'Widow Maker' having the gall to insult and mar the crest."

Dyson then quickly got up and sniffed the air and tracked it to the outside door.

Mia and Kendra paused and Mia put her hand on her holstered Glock. Her AR was on the other side of the room.

Kendra felt naked. She had yet to put on her thigh holster with Glock but this area was supposed to be secured.

Dyson finally bowed down gesturing to the door but then locked his gaze onto Mia.

Kendra got it since she had been trying to read Dyson for a while now and whispered, "Grizzal?"

Dyson nodded.

'OH SHIT.' Kendra mouthed to Mia silently. 'I better get out of here before he sees me.'

But before they could do anything Grizzal knocked on the door and stated, "Mia, I hate to agree with Kendra, but I'd listen to her about the logo on her back."

Mia took a moment to recover and whispered, "Shit Kendra, Dire Wolves have better hearing. Just stay calm and I'll take care of it."

Mia opened the door and hugged her father quickly overjoyed and asked, "I thought the council was sending someone else? But I am glad you're here!"

Grizzal hugged her back and after they broke the hug he just told her, "Well yes, they did, but I was in the area so I decided to drop by. Already ran into several clan leaders and oddly enough Bo was without Tamsin for once."

"Oh yea? Well we need to finish up and I'll be right out dad, ok?" Mia concluded happily until she saw her father give a slightly more serious glance at Kendra.

Kendra was trying to take her pendant off surreptitiously but could not find the clasp for the life of her. She was never into jewelry. She also didn't want Grizzal to know she had Mia's pendant.

The game was up when he glanced straight at her and stated, "Please don't take the Dire Wolf pendant off on my account. By you wearing it these past few weeks has definitely been noticed by most of us so there is no need to hide it."

'OH SHIT' Mia bit her tongue in thought. 'That was MY pendant and what will he say now that I gave it to Kendra.'

Mia stepped in front of her father bravely and blurted, "I can explain….."

Grizzal just patter her shoulder to comfort her and still keeping a neutral expression requested, "Kendra, may I please speak with you in private."

Dyson knew she had nothing on her and stepped in between them and growled at Grizzal. Sure Grizzal was his buddy, but Kendra was his life mate. There was no way she would be able to overpower a Dire Wolf without any weapons.

"Whoa Dyson. It's me remember," Grizzal stated putting his hands up defensively, "I am bound by my allegiance to the dark and by my clan. I also give you my blood oath that no harm will come to Kendra. I just need to talk to her alone."

Mia stood in front of him and stated, "Last time you said this you almost tried to kill each other."

Dyson held his ground.

"OK," Grizzal mentioned and offered, "FINE. Not in private but how about we greet guests together Kendra? Don't worry you already messed up relationships with the Dire Wolf and well me to the point that you can't possibly make it any worse. Mia and Dyson, you can watch us from the balcony if you like."

Mia and Dyson was still considering this but Kendra broke the stalemate and walked past both of them and mentioned like she was having a casual conversation, "I'll be fine and if you pull some shit on me Grizzal, you won't."

Grizzal nodded and put his arm out for her to follow like a gentleman and said, "Same to you Kendra. Shall we?"

Kendra smiled and as smooth as she could, fed her arm through his to be escorted to the front.

"Funny seeing you here, I seem to remember telling you what would happen if I saw you again," Kendra jeered smiling at her security team, skipper and long shot, had a guarded looks in their faces. They knew who Grizzal was and they didn't like shifters either. At least she had back up. She was also pretty sure Dyson and Mia were close by.

Grizzal patted her hand ignoring them to walk down the curved stair case, "Yes my dear I do, but we did meet again at Lauren's place and we didn't kill each other."

"Mia was there and I didn't out of respect for her … Oh hello," Kendra smile at 2 women at the bottom of the step that looked Filipino in passing but they stopped in front of them.

Grizzal bowed and also kissed the hand of both Analyn and Malaya, "Analyn and Malaya! So good to see you ladies as always."

Kendra knew something was wrong approaching them and remembered both their names when Alex briefed her and well at least Grizzall was nice enough to let her know who she was dealing with. Apparently, Grizzal had backup too and Malaya definitely looked too calm and indeed had the mannerisms like a professional assassin. She just however thought it best to keep her wits about her and kept smiling.

Besides their hated for Kendra, both women were perplexed as to WHY Kendra was being escorted by an enemy to them all.

Grizzal just broke the tension and introduced, "Delegates Analyn and Malaya of Aswangs, may I present to you Captain Kendra Shaw… Wolfbane"

That's right, Kendra mused, she kept going by Kendra SHAW. At least Grizzal kind of remembered at the last moment. To be a life mate meant that she had to change her last name like Mia just did. Her body armor and patches on her uniform still said 'Shaw'. She'd have to change that later.

Analyn didn't shake her hand and just formally stated, "So glad to put a face to the name. We missed you at the Tribunal."

Kendra glanced at the upper level and spotted Alex was watching her intently and Mia too at the other end with a scope she had taken off her rifle no doubt to read their lips. She had some coverage and just smiled with an aloof expression, "Oh you don't want me there. I'd crash the party like only I know how."

Malaya spoke up and verbally sparred with her, "I hear there are some Vampire representatives here now, care to unite all of us bound by the armistice to one cause?"

"A peaceful cause I hope," Kendra winked at her. She observed that Drake was looking at them with binoculars and relaying information to Alex next to him. Jessica was on the corner of the room with Dimitri eyeing them too.

Malaya had to admit, Kendra in her dress didn't look great. She looked SMOKING hot. Pictures of her didn't do her any justice. And that 2 piece dress, made her want to taste her. Dead or alive. She was just unsure which at the moment she preferred, but knew this occasion warranted restraint. She was also acutely aware that Kendra's security team was watching them.

Grizzal broke the tension and spoke jokingly, "Hey, I carry a copy of the armistice in my pocket and unfortunately I have been unable to find any loop holes in it as it pertains to Dyson and Kendra; Trust me I spent many of sleepless nights on this."

Kendra smirked tightly kind of smug at this. It was odd Grizzal was protecting her as per his word. Maybe she could be a little less combative to him.

Analyn pasted on a practiced smile and said before they moved on, "Quite unfortunate. Please do share if you do."

Malaya was last to leave and mentioned to Kendra, "Have fun at the wedding Kendra. Trevor sends his best and also said to enjoy the last month or so."

Awkward and tense were the only things that described the situation, Kendra mused and Bo was right, they had about a couple months to get Massimo.

Grizzal wondered what she meant but let it slide since others wanted to greet them, mostly out of curiosity.

Kendra and Grizzal greeted more guests and finally after they met most everyone of importance in the area, Kendra and Grizzal stood aside to chat.

Kendra opened up first and just asked, "So how'd you know where I was?"

"Oh Dyson. I tracked his howl down and the type of howl told me it was probably for you," He just mentioned and had to say this for the sake of small talk, "You look wonderful today."

Kendra almost went off. She HATED when she was treated like a parcel of meat from her enemy and growled, "Don't be so FUCKING disingenuous! Stop patronizing me before I ki….."

Kendra stopped herself because she was about to shove him and maybe even pummel the crap out of him. It was the wrong place and Jessica and Dimitri were making their way calmly to them. They were about to break them up. She could see Mia was torn on what to do. She had an obligation to protect both of them. Alex however had both hands her on rifle ready to aim and fire probably at Grizzal. Hopefully she took orders from Mia. She also observed that Grizzal held a formal but warm smile still almost telling her without words, 'Really? Here? I was being up front and honest.'

Now Kendra knew why he wanted to talk to her in private. It might get heated.

Kendra forced a smile on her face like she was flattered and in a calm almost cheery voice corrected, "Thank you Elder Grizzal. I can't take all the credit though, your daughter Mia played a large roll in it."

Grizzal nearly laughed. Kendra's body expression said 'kill' still but yet he knew she was forcing herself to stand down. Maybe being in public was a good thing.

"And coincidentally, that is why I am here. I understand that you never made it to your sabbatical and chose to work alongside Mia?" Grizzal finally got to the point of the conversation.

'Oh shit,' Kendra mused. 'This is about MY RELATIONSHIP with Mia and he had every right to talk to her about this. She was his daughter.'

Kendra evaded and needed a little more time to compose what she was going to say and stalled by mentioning, "Yes, Mia Tate is Captain of the 39th and acting Captain for the 69th. I have more of a consulting role."

"I know," Grizzal replied. "And I don't really care about what you doing or planning, but don't drag Mia into it."

"Why are you asking me?" Kendra tilted her head. "Ask Mia to back out."

Grizzal hated to say this and it still burned him even now, "I have already tried several times over the past couple weeks. She refuses to leave her role but I think she also refuses to leave you."

Kendra thought about this and brought up coolly, "I thought you planted Mia to keep an eye on me? Wasn't that the case? She was supposed to kill me but you had a change of heart so she says. A part of me thinks not. Killing me would have cost you your position as a newly elected Elder on the Dire Wolf Council and maybe your indirect representation on the Dark."

Grizzal hit the insult back and just chuckled, "And you are the best strategist that I know of. You first USE Dyson to get into our world, then genocide my brothers and sisters. Then you just can't stop and go pick a fight with the Aswangs, killing scores of them too. The most insidious part is that you got Dyson to fall in love with you. Now all of a sudden you say 'opppps!' and THEN point to a piece of paper called the armistice to hide behind. That's brilliant."

Kendra got really upset but took in a deep breath. Yea she could see where he was coming from and aloofly announced, "So what now? You want to pull her out but you found out that your informant is more aligned with me? Let's cut the crap. Mia is a good friend of mine. PERIOD."

"Yea right. What the heck did you do to put her under your spell," Grizzal whispered accusingly trying not to point at her but for some odd reason he did not see her. "Whatever you did worked and no matter how much I remind her of all the evils you've done to our….. well her family, she's brain washed and says you turned your life around. I knew it got bad as soon as she gave you her pendant. She cherished that one item with her life and now look who's wearing it?"

Kendra got a little upset but waved hello to some people that passed and Grizzal flashed a smile and nodded.

Kendra didn't see Mia either but finally in exasperation said, "We're just good friends. We look out for one another as friends do! What do you want me to say darnit?!"

Then Kendra had an idea which would tell the truth but would be packaged in such a way that it would be dismissed as heresy. "OK you got me. Yes! I sleep with her every night and make her howl at the moon with Dyson my life mate by my side. Chalk it all up to my mad womanly wiles and heck I may even be part succubus."

Grizzal thought about this quickly and kind of believed her but at the same time he thought it was improbable too.

It was at the same time Mia showed up really pissed off and Dyson was by her side.

'Uh oh,' both thought.

Mia address both of them first, "I need to manage security here alongside Jessica. We are down for the interim by one team member, Tamsin, due to acute exhaustion. Now you 2 fix your issues now or let sleeping dogs lie. No pun intended. I don't need to deal with this right now."

Grizzal just spoke, "I am having a conversation with Kendra to make sure she looks out for your best interests."

Mia was pissed and she already read their lips and knew most of the conversation. So she looked down, pursed her lips and said to the floor, "Fuck it."

"Dad, I'm a big girl and you taught me right from wrong. I choose to stay with Kendra because I believe in her and she is doing what is right. She IS trying to make amends in her own way just like you are. She is also a good friend of mine. She has earned that many times over."

Mia swapped her steely gaze to Kendra and stated, "Kendra, give my dad some slack and STOP trying to kill everything that moves. Look, he is willing to do his time for the drugs being manufactured in human only districts. The council has to reconvene to determine what actions are needed to FIX Dyson's and Grizzal's fall out. I say Dyson because HE is your representation to the council and he can't speak for you right now."

Dyson whined. It was true.

Grizzal shook his head and just could not believe what he was hearing but chuckled since it was the safest thing to do. He then warned Mia, "Kendra is going to use you like she did Dyson. Dyson can do whatever he wants since he's a lone wolf, but you are my blood. There is no reason why you should be sticking your neck out for Kendra. No offense Dyson and Kendra."

Kendra was still trying to catch up and Dyson was getting neck strain looking at everyone's reactions.

Mia finally proclaimed to her father pointing sharply at Kendra, "Father. Kendra is my DEN MATE. DEAL WITH IT."

Kendra was in stock and so was Grizzal. Dyson backed up and knew some shit was gonna go down.

A den mate or den mother was someone that supported the pack. He or she did what was needed to keep everyone together. They held the sanctity of the bond of life mates, but when a life mate was absent on a long campaign, sometimes they filled in where they could. It by no means replaced a life mate but stayed and comforted those left behind.

What that meant for Grizzal was that Mia could not be reassigned to another role. She may be working in the background but she had one of the most important roles to keep Kendra and Dyson together. Foolish but admirable. Also she was never formally part of the clan so it was odd she was invoking this now.

For Kendra that meant she's better treat Mia with a lot more respect even though she was already doing it.

Mia didn't wait for the fall out from both Kendra and Grizzal who were both slack jawed.

Mia turned and ordered Dyson, "Come on Dyson, we have better things to do."

Grizzal looked to Dyson and shook he head and mentioned, "Is this fucking true?"

Dyson nodded ever so slightly and trotted away.

There Kendra and Grizzal stood for several seconds of tense silence with no idea what to say to each other until Grizzal noted Elder Julie was approaching them from the far side of the room.

Grizzal knew she was probably here to talk to Kendra and immediately asked Kendra, "Normally I don't care if you are armed with me or not but I need to know. Do you have any weapons on you?"

Kendra saw who Grizzal glanced at, it was an elderly woman with some wrinkles and deep seated eyes. Her hair was long but had several streaks of grey in it. She carried herself slowly and purposefully as if floating on a cloud of wisdom.

Kendra didn't want to say and needed to keep everyone guessing for her sake since she had nothing, not even a pocket knife. Also the nail extensions that Mia put on her had yet to be trimmed which meant she could not ball up her fists and punch, but really would have to do palm heel strikes instead like Mia suggested.

Grizzal tensed up and explained, "That is Elder Julie. She was on the council and has served more terms than any of us. You no doubt had read about her right?"

Kendra did read about her. She was created more equal than others and had more sway the council even though she wasn't on it. Also she was over 3000 years old. If there was a definition of a Den Mate, it was her. Kendra nodded and told Grizzal, "No, I am unarmed."

Grizzal paused and looked down at Kendra's floor length skirt.

Kendra and Grizzal both knew that with that dress, you could only have on a thigh holster.

Kendra was going to slap him but Grizzal was trying to safe guard Julie who wasn't on the official guest roster either. In a quick motion she gracefully parted her skirt at the slit and pulled it aside to reveal most of her legs to her enemy then closed it. She gritted her teeth in doing to.

Grizzal nodded and was about to introduce Kendra until Julie spoke up, "Grizzal, please, there is no need to search Kendra for my sake. We are all friends here right?"

Grizzal bowed, and kiss her hand, "Oh course."

Julie smiled when Kendra bowed formally to her as well.

"So good to finally meet you Elder Julie. I wasn't expecting you," Kendra greeted.

"Nor was anyone else. Excuse me Kendra, I could not help but to notice your back," Julie put on her glasses and tried to focus to which Kendra turned a little more to display it. "It's a beautiful rendition of our clan symbol and my compliments go to the artist," Julie told both.

Julie then turned to Kendra and asked, "Kendra, can you escort me to my table please."

Kendra just said formally "It would be my pleasure." Kendra was a little uncertain. Julie looked frail, but according to legend, when she shifted she was still very dangerous. How dangerous? Kendra didn't want to find out. There were also rumors that she had so much battle experience, in her human form she was a judo master which would turn any enemies weight against them.

Julie then glanced at Grizzal and just mentioned, "I think we have it from here. Thank you Grizzal."

Grizzal knew that this meant, 'Leave' in a nice way and just said, "Of course." He left to greet others but what Mia told him was a doozy and he still had yet to figure out if Kendra was sleeping with Mia. It sounded like a tall tale, but at the same time, it wasn't such a far stretch.

Bo was quickly accosted by several younger people, many of who just wanted a selfie and an autograph.

Bo graciously signed all and a young girl came up anxiously to her and she was no doubt a rabid fan and looked like the ring leader of the click.

Tamsin's voice them popped in her head, 'Bo. That's Tess. From what Kendra told me, she is an avid Game of Thrones fan. She also knows how to weave tales of pure fiction concerning people's powers.'

Bo smiled warmly at her and just greeted, "Hi Tess how are you?"

"Oh MY GOD! She KNOWS MY NAME! She knows my name!" Tess screamed for everyone to hear jumping up and down which annoyed all the adults but Bo let her be.

"Please please please, can you autograph this book!" Tess shoved it in front of her.

'Oh yea, please sign below Kendra's. You'll be second place you know,' Tamsin looked smugly on from the other side of the room.

'Awwww is Valkyrie ticked that Tess hasn't asked bad ass cute kitty Valkyrie to sign?'

'NO. Don't need other people's opinions to know I am their death incarnate,' Tamsin clicked. 'By the way Bo, thanks for redressing me, but I must ask you a personal question BUT I'll save it for later when I cuff and spank you.'

After Tess calmed down Bo flipped to the back of the book with and empty page wrote was stuck what to write.

'Tamsin, what would you write that is Throne-ish?'

'Like do you live under a rock Bo? Uggg ok… JUST this once. Write, 'Tess, Please accept my invitation to be 'hand of the queen'. Love Bo Dennis, Succubus and Naughty Depraved Slut Extraordinaire.' Then put lots of x's and hearts following. Don't EVER tell anyone I said to draw hearts.'

Bo wrote it and Tess's eye's almost popped out and hugged her screaming "YES YES YES! THANK YOU!"

'So does she like that part about naughty slut… yadda yadda yadda'

'Opppps forgot to add that after Dennis,' Bo replied back with wink glancing at her to tease her.

Finally they all ran away with Tess screaming, "OH MY GOD! Widow Maker Sighting! Red alert! Red alert!"

'Hah. Like I said; Second best succubus,' Tamsin jeered.

'Oh I am number one to you Valkyrie and you scream that every time at night,' Bo teased.

'Uggggg Bo if you didn't make me emmmm see Valhalla so many times I'd do something to you…. Something BAD,' Tamsin huffed out.

'Awwwwww and I thought it was something nice,' Bo set off to greet more guests

'Oh look Analyn and your favorite feed squeeze Malaya at your 2.'

Bo warmly greeted Analyn and hugged her, "Hey guys."

Bo hugged Malaya too and Malaya held her in a second longer and whispered to Bo, "You look…. Tasty Bo. May I have time with you today?"

Bo broke the hug and in a sultry tone said, "Of course so long as you let me feed from you."

"Done," Malaya was all smiles.

Analyn just ignored their banter probably knowing what they were talking about.

Bo then addressed both of them, "I am so glad you made it. Thanks for upholding the armistice again."

Analyn interjected, "Kendra Wolfbane being present does put a damper on things."

Bo just smiled, "She comes in peace to preserve the armistice as well."

Malaya chuckled, "The only person she comes for is Dyson, well and maybe Mia Tate."

Bo knew that Mia Tate and Kendra were very guarded about their relationship and asked, "Oh Mia? Why do you say that?"

Analyn just spat out in disbelief, "It any wonder she's capable of love."

Malaya just mentioned, "I'm a shifter that can take any form and as such, I pay attention to every little detail and motion and Mia's mannerisms say there are friends but certain things she does like those ever so slight longing looks at Kendra says otherwise."

"And Kendra does the same thing?" Bo asked since Malaya was picking up on things that she only did. Kendra was less obvious towards Mia but now was the test.

"Hmmmm not that I can tell yet. She is preoccupied at the moment. I'll tell you later," Malaya concluded.

"Oh, the Fire Sprite representatives. We must meet them," Analyn gestured.

They said their terse goodbyes and Bo then used the link to Tamsin, 'Hey are you ok my Valkyrie after that last time you went to Valhalla?'

'Yea. I'm fine my love. Oh look an Incubus at your 6. He wants you and do you want me to cock block him? Two sex demons DON'T mix.'

Bo turned around and said no over the link but cordially greeted him but parted ways quickly. She loved that Tamsin was her other set of eyes and also asked Tamsin to find a more private room for Malaya and her. Tamsin was never jealous, as a matter of fact, she loved it when Bo fed. Tamsin and her were inseparable and Bo's nature to sleep around never got between them.

Bo knew could spend and eternity with her Valkyrie and their love for one another never wane. She knew that in time, maybe there would be a way that she could just feed from Tamsin only but how?

Julie noted how strong Kendra was for her frame as a human when she pretended to stumble. She was firmly toned and almost ripped. She also knew that Kendra wasn't fooled by her weak appearance. She remained guarded. Julie assumed that she read up on her.

Kendra was still on her toes being situationally aware. She noted that Alex and Drake were shadowing her as they took a slow purposeful stroll.

They took a less populated route to get to the formal reception area, and Julie just comforted, "No need to be so tense Kendra…. How do I call you?"

Kendra knew she had to sell their relationship so she just answered quickly, "Kendra Wolfbane"

"Oh yes. That's right. So many family names to keep track of in my old age. Don't be so tense, I mean you no harm," Julie stopped and turned to her.

Kendra gave her a half truth and gestured to her revealing dress, "I kind of feel naked Elder Julie. I had another more conservative dress I wanted to wear but Mia had me try this on and Dyson seems to like it better."

Julie chucked and coughed lightly afterwards, "Oh I see. The dress was not for you as much as it was for him?"

"Yes."

"So did he choose the dress?" Julie asked knowing full well Mia probably did. It had a woman's touch and it looked like they paid attention to all of Kendra's detail. What to show and what to hide. This dress hid Kendra bullet scar on her center chest.

'This is going to get tricky,' Kendra brooded and replied, "No Mia helped me pick one out."

"Of course," Julie nodded and pointed to a bench just outside which overlooked a flower garden. "May we sit there for a moment?"

Kendra obliged and decided to ask questions of her own gesturing to the orchids, "Beautiful isn't it? So do what do we owe the honor of your visit Elder?"

"JULIE. Call me Julie please. I have not sat on the council for hundreds for years although it seems like yesterday."

Julie paused and observed the garden taking a seat next to Kendra, "You know Kendra, a garden like this takes work to maintain. It is beautiful and everything looks orderly just sitting here. If you listen and close your eyes you smell and even hear harmony. "

Kendra just nodded but it was Julie that closed her eyes and sniffed the air listening to the ever slight rustling of the leaves.

Julie loved the smell of the garden and she also smelled 2 other Fae with the smell of gun oil in the area but at a distance. It was Kendra's security most likely. She also smelled Dyson nearby.

The elder opened her eyes and exhaled in defeat and whispered to Kendra, "May we have a moment alone without your security team and Dyson?"

Kendra surmised that if Julie wanted her dead, she had plenty of opportunity to do so and just nodded.

"Dyson!" Julie called out and not a moment later Dyson came trotting to her. She pet him for a bit and asked. "Dyson we need a moment alone ok?"

Dyson shot a glance over to Kendra and Kendra gave him a cautious nod and Dyson knew that expression. She needed him to leave but be around somewhere undetected. His scent was giving him away and he needed to mask it somehow.

Kendra then yelled to Alex and told her to wait inside.

Julie and Kendra just sat there for a few minutes with Julie closing her eyes smelling the roses.

Kendra no doubt knew she was also trying to detect others.

Julie then kept talking not even opening her eyes, "You know this garden is a cross between heaven and paradise. You can even hear the water trickling down the steam to the shore."

Kendra had no idea what she was talking about but was sure it was related. She just mentioned, "You're very fortunate to be able to hear that."

Julie then opened up her eyes and looked out to the vast well-manicured garden and mentioned, "I can only imagine the work it takes to keep this place immaculate. Groom and trimming is the easy part, it's more about what to do with the plants that grow that don't belong."

Kendra was beginning to get it and asked, "You mean weeds?"

"No, I think a dandelion is one of the most beautiful flowering plants of them all," Julie rebutted smiling at Kendra.

Kendra when replied, "Beautiful, yes, but if they grow where they aren't supposed to be, you call them a weed."

Julie just continued, "Each and every plant here has a place, has it bounds, in this paradise and those that don't have a place may need to be moved where they do belong."

Kendra frowned and hated metaphors, "Please be straight with me Julie. Say what you need to say."

Julie looked at her and just bluntly told Kendra, "You are a dandelion growing amongst a forest of evergreens. You do not belong."

"I will find a way to belong and that isn't your decision," Kendra shot back a little upset. No one tells her what to do.

"The light and dark may recognize your union but by our laws, Bo Dennis is Dyson's and they are a good match. Dandelions last only one season but evergreens like Bo and Dyson last for ages. The council has rules just like the rules of this garden. It is done for the greater good. I'm not saying you are insignificant, I'm saying that you have your own garden and your own paradise where you shine," Julie calmly relayed.

Kendra really got upset but took a deep breath and responded with anger lining her voice, "I am his life mate and YOU know it. He knows it deep down."

"You keep him like a pet dog. You humiliate him in everything you do," Julie stated quickly.

"I DO NOT!" Kendra barked, "I love him."

"You have him right where you want him. A PET. Then you move onto Mia Tate god daughter of Grizzal, your supposed DEN MATE. She was hidden from our world and kept away from yours for a REASON. How many lives are you going to ruin Widow Maker? Just those lives alone have ripple effects!" Julie finally raised her voice upset.

Kendra shot up out of the chair and ordered her, "GET OUT!"

"How much genocide and blood is ENOUGH 'Widow Maker'? You already spilled blood in our garden of Eden and now our rivers run RED!" Julie snarled point at her accusingly also standing up in the process.

"And you spilled OCEANS full of INNOCENT blood in my paradise and place I called HOME! How DARE you!" Kendra confronted her toe to toe.

"And you wish REVENGE? How petty and all you're doing is a charade! That and you insult our emblem on your back with every breath. I am ASKING you to LEAVE the Fae world for the good of us all as well as for yours," Julie pointed to the open field beyond the garden.

"NEVER threaten me. Now YOU leave us alone!" Kendra demanded.

"Pity, and I thought you were intelligent! Humans only think about themselves," Juile growled.

"WRONG. I am giving you an opportunity to LEAVE for the sake of the Armistice!" Kendra yelled in her face.

Julie's eye's changed color and said in a raspy voice, "For the Armistice"

Kendra was take off guard when Julie got her in a choke hold. She was strong. Really strong and she had seconds left before she passed out or Julie broke her neck.

Out of reflex and part desperation she broke her hold and kneed her.

Julie charged and Kendra knew she wasn't in the right gear to fight back efficiently. The dress and high heels certainly didn't help.

Then out of the corner of Kendra's eye a huge Grey Dire Wolf covered in bits of pine mulch lunged in and grabbed Julie's arm twirling her to the ground.

Kendra felt helpless kicking off her heels yelling for help. There wasn't even a stick around.

Dyson was kicked off by Julie and she too transformed into a grayish white Dire Wolf.

There the 2 Dire Wolves fought in close combat rolling on the ground with each other. Snapping their teeth at each other ferociously. Each biting each other and this was to the death.

Dyson knew deep down that NO ONE absolutely NO ONE bullies his life mate. He knew who Julie was and had the utmost reverent respect for her until she made the mistake of making him choose between Kendra and Her. To Dyson, Julie embodied the rules and traditions of the dire wolf clan. He was already a lone wolf going against his own clan, but this made him go all in.

Effff his clan. Efff his family. Efff his brothers and sisters. Kendra was EVERYTHING to him.

Dyson was losing and Kendra was yelling bloody murder for Alex but all this would be over soon he mused. He was bloody and already limping. Julie had fighting experience he just didn't have.

Kendra kicked Julie off Dyson and it was enough time for Dyson to recover and slam into Julie who hit her head on a tree trunk. She was dazed but conscious but Dyson tackled her and went for her jugular. It was an easy guaranteed kill.

In a quick succession of thought, Kendra knew that if Dyson killed Julie, the penalty for this victory would be instant death for both of them. They would be hunted down by the order of the Dire Wolf council and maybe even the Aswangs. Kendra would fight tooth and nail for her life mate but this price was too high.

Before she knew it, she kicked Dyson in the head yelling, "Nooooo!"

Dyson flew back and was unconscious. That blow hurt her more than it hurt him.

What she didn't predict was Julie scrambling back up and tackling her to finish the job. That was the last thing she remembered.


	78. Hammer Time

Kendra's head was throbbing and ached even in a dream like state. She tried to wake up but her eyes wouldn't respond and her body remained limp. She knew she was dead in the water but barely heard Alex calling and yelling to her and then radioing for backup. She thought she heard Drake saying what bad shape Dyson was in and radioed for a medic too. Kendra tried to hold on but then she blacked out with her thoughts on Dyson.

The next thing she heard was Mia nearly yelling indistinct orders over the radio and she had requested for Bo.

Lauren could be heard franticly telling someone, "Julie nicked his carotid artery and Dyson's BP is dropping fast! He's already lost too much blood and the hemostatic clotting agent is taking too long. I need him moved to a trauma unit NOW."

Kendra, with much effort, cracked opened her eyes and saw Drake sprinting back with an AED unit but Lauren just shook her head. Apparently an AED would do no good in his condition. At least she had her full medical kit. Dyson was just laying on the ground, covered in his own blood, breathing shallowly.

She tried hard to say something. ANYTHING. But she blacked out again for what seemed like another minute.

Now she just heard chopped up and disparate chatter around her fading in and out. She still was barely conscious.

"WH… THE FUCK HAPPENED …. ! Kendra just had to….. Just leave it to her to….. Dyson… accomplice ….." Grizzal angrily said in a tirade.

"…. Julie is ok ….. tranquilizer dart…. Effects…. Antidote …. revive her ….." Lauren could be heard saying.

"Back OFF ….. Kill you! …. Beowolf rounds ….. Stand back asshole!" Alex warned probably to Grizzal. 'That's right, I let Alex used my AR for the wedding,' Kendra remembered.

"Where is …." Bo could be heard worried running to them.

"Elder Julie attacked Kend ..… FLAG OF TRUCE! I want Julie revived … BOTH of you OUT!" Mia roared. "I SAID OUT!"

"…. Justice?! NO! 2 Against 1! How dare they attack… AMBUSH one of our most….." Grizzal spat out accusingly.

Dyson coughed strongly several times and at least he was ok.

"Kendra … BODY CAM …..… Julie … unprovoked attack on both Ken ….. How gullible ….. believed in you FATHER!" Mia yelled hurt to the core.

BETRAYAL. Kendra knew that was painful for Mia . That feeling of being betrayed by one's own family had to hit a nerve.

"I keep my word! … NO HARM….. Kendra and Dy….." Grizzal seemed to defend.

All of a sudden she felt a rush of energy and her eyes fluttered open to come face to face with a blue eyed Bo.

"Hey you," Bo smiled stroking her arm. Bo thanked her luck charms Malaya was around to pull chi from. She didn't want to pull from Tamsin after all.

Kendra quickly nodded to Bo to say 'Thanks, I'm ok' but immediately scanned for Dyson. A blood covered grey Dire Wolf was already upon her, whined and came over to kiss her face. At least Bo healed his wounds. Kendra just immediately grabbed and hugged Dyson and held him tight. She was so grateful to still have him in her arms. She nearly lost him again. Lucky for her Alex and Drake responded quickly. She never felt so helpless in a fight before as a ting of guilt pricked her heart. Julie called her 'widow maker'. Sure Kendra joked about it, but her biggest fear overshadowed her that she would be the death of her life mate, directly or indirectly.

"Drake! Have Jessica escort our uninvited guests, Elders Julie and Grizzal out before I do something harsh!" Mia ordered sternly.

Drake just replied crisply, "Yes Ma'am."

It was then Julie shot up taking a deep breath, back into her human form immediately after Lauren administered the antidote via injection.

"I WANT Kendra's and Dyson's exile status rescinded and a bounty put on their HEADS!" Julie dusted herself off. "Look what they did to me!"

"SAVE IT!" Mia shouted, "I reviewed the body cam on Kendra and you just HAD to kick the pooch! You ATTACKED Kendra first! HOW DARE YOU! She was an UNARMED human and protecting the armistice, OUR armistice!"

Jessica and Dimitri walked in with full gear assessing the situation but was there to execute Mia's request.

"As was I Mia! Where's your manners and watch your tongue! KNOW your place HUMAN! EVERYTHING I DO is to protect our kind and uphold the armistice. I have done this for at LEAST 20 of your life times," Julie barked and pointed accusingly at her.

Mia pulled out her baton but didn't expand it wanting Julie to deride her once more but it was Grizzal that stepped in between them.

Grizzal was deeply hurt by Mia's angry tirade directed at him and showed general lack of trust. It seemed that Mia was no longer his but Kendra's. The way she verbally attacked him was as if Kendra was more to her than a friend. Maybe family? He still was her father however and needed to protect her. If she lashed out at Julie, it would also spell her death and he suspected that Kendra and Dyson didn't kill Julie for the same reason. MAYBE.

Kendra stood up with blood all over her dress from Dyson and bellowed, "I *AM* human and there are a lot more of us out there than YOU. You want a war? FINE. Keep the armistice then kill me and find out how fast your kind will become extinct."

Julie and Kendra just stared each other down at the brick of an all out war.

Kendra knew that if Julie attacked now, with all these witnesses, she'd lose even more credibility because right now, Mia had nothing really but Julie's round about admission of her attacking her first. Reason being was that Kendra knew her dress and jewelry had no such body camera on her and this garden had no cameras with a clear view of the fight. Mia bluffed and erred on her side and she played the part well. Love DID count for something after all.

Julie never expected that Kendra would play that card. She made a promise to keep all Fae kind hidden from humans when she was made Dyson's pet, however she was keeping their kind safe even before then and it was maybe her connection with Dyson that kept her from doing so. Killing Kendra now meant that Dyson or even her team would reveal their kind to the humans and a witch hunt would surely follow like in the times past where they were hunted toward the brink of extinction. THIS TIME however, Kendra and her team knew more about them than almost any human and extinction was probably guaranteed.

Julie was angered and spat on the ground seething with distain, "I know your kind. No war means no peace. Face it, you're a warmonger and nothing more! REVENGE and RETRIBUTION is all your about Kendra! You not only MOCK our culture, you corrupt it! First Dyson now Mia. You ARE our extinction the LONGER you are here and you don't see it. The hubris you must have! You boast your accomplishment of killing our kind like some TROPHY! You turn our own against us….. you're worse than a succubus…. and NOW you want us wiped off the map. You're a CANCER that needs to be dealt with before you kill all of Fae kind."

Bo lifted a brow but chose not to say anything but Dyson growled however at the principal of Julie's argument.

Dyson didn't see Kendra like that at all but with the events that happened, it was easy to conclude that. Kendra was now trying to make things right, but was it too little too late?

Julie knew she probably said something to offend Bo so she deadpanned to Bo and appeased, "Please I meant no disrespect, Bo."

Bo just nonchalantly mentioned, "None taken. I not your ordinary succubus but then of course, Kendra may be human but is better …. Much better than what you say she is."

Kendra replied with as much restraint as possible taking in a deep breath, "You demanded I leave DYSON, my life mate, and Mia my best friend? I take my commitments seriously! You just stereotyped all humans as being unfaithful as well has untrustworthy which I'm not."

Julie perked up her brows and challenged, "I smelled Mia's extremely faint scent on you. Do you sleep with her?"

This took Grizzal off guard. He knew Kendra's scent was still hers but there was now an almost faint, nearly undetectable but familiar scent which he couldn't quite place but Julie's olfactory senses were better than most. Then he realized that maybe the reason why he felt as ease with Kendra at the wedding earlier was because his subconscious picked up on Mia's scent.

Kendra was at an impasse. She had no idea how to reply to that until Mia spoke up still upset.

"We LIVE and SHARE Dyson's place. Of course my scent is on Kendra and Kendra's on mine. I bet even Dyson's scent is on us as well."

"You DIDN'T answer the question Kendra," Julie requested sternly challenged Kendra ignoring Mia.

Grizzal gazed and searched Mia eyes.

Mia held a stoic but focused expression glancing quickly back at her god father.

He got his answer without a word and he had NO idea how to process this. Mia was more than a Den Mate to Kendra, they were lovers but to what extent and how much he had no idea. The one person he trusted the most turned out to be his biggest liability.

"I don't answer to you," Kendra crossed her arms defiantly. "Frankly I'm quite insulted at what you are insinuating. DYSON is my one and only life mate. There are no others!"

It was Bo that broke in with Jessica and Dimitri getting in between everyone.

"Please STOP," Bo pleaded. "This is a peaceful wedding. There is no more need to mar this auspicious occasion."

Grizzal side hugged Mia and turned to leave.

As Grizzal left with Julie, he gave his daughter one glace and it spoke volumes.

'Betrayal' and that cut him deep in return.

Julie then partly turned to leave with Jessica and Dimitri leading them away and proclaimed, "If it is what you say. LEAVE with Dyson and NEVER come back. For both your sakes and ours. You CLAIM to uphold the armistice. Now DO it. We all want peace."

"WAIT!" Kendra ordered Jessica and Dimitri then addressed Julie. If a deal needed to be done, it had to be done now before Julie addressed the Dire Wolf council to kill them. "If I agree to leave, give me your word that our exile status will remain in effect indefinitely."

Julie was quick and said glibly, "I will see to it personally that the council votes that way. What of your promise to uphold your vows to both Fae kind and ours. For me to push for your exile status to remain, you may never threaten us with human reprisals ever. You are part of the Fae world Kendra. By you choosing to remain with Dyson means that you freely choose to be with us in the good and even in the darkest of times."

"You have my word. I will uphold all Fae laws without threat of human reprisal," Kendra agreed.

Julie than requested, "I need your blood oath to cease all hostiles to Fae kind. You will never pick up another weapon again or raise up in arms."

Jessica was the first to jump on that and stated, "NO. Unacceptable. Kendra is part of the Burning Cypress Clan and she is required to protect us from enemies from within and externally."

Julie knew Jessica from times past and respected her enough to amend her statement, "When we open our hand to slap the other, we close the door to peace. You are a warrior like Dyson but while you have your place, peace is what we need now. Therefore, you will cease all hostilities to parties under the armistice. You are forbade from all hostile actions verbally or otherwise but more so you will do what it takes to preserve the current but fragile peace. "

Kendra thought about it and asked, "What of you and the Dire Wolf Council, even other parties under the armistice, they will surely try to kill us once I agree."

Julie turned to Grizzal and requested, "Please let it be known to all in our clan that the penalty of engaging Kendra or Dyson in any way is punishable by death. As to the aswangs and vampires, reiterate that engaging Kendra or Dyson in any way violates the terms of the armistice while we deliberate and rule on Kendra's actions at Canal street."

"It will be done," Grizzal was quick to reply but out of the corner off his eye saw hurt on Mia's face even though she covered it well and then he knew why. These terms if agreed to would essentially sequester Mia from Kendra. Mia was really close to Kendra it seemed and this conjured up feelings of ambivalence. On one hand he didn't want to hurt his daughter, on the other hand, Kendra was just too dangerous to be around at any capacity.

Mia felt her heart thud in pain. She knew it had to be done, but she just got use to Kendra, her best friend, being in her life. Now, Kendra was being ripped away from her and that was a bitter pill to swallow after they spent several weeks bedding with one another but more so than that, she knew how much she'd miss her. She now felt loss and the loneliness began to creep in once more.

Alex hated to see Kendra, her mentor, leave but knew that being a leader required hard choices and those hard choices wouldn't be palatable to all. Poor Mia. Things were going all so well with them.

Kendra also saw small glints of pain wash over Mia's calm demeanor. She had to keep Mia safe too and this arrangement hurt her just as much. They did make a great team and oddly enough, Mia knew how just how to please her in bed without taking what was Dyson's. On a personal level, they were the best of friends and now she was driving a wedge between it. Doing what was right demanded sacrifice and Kendra hoped Mia understood.

Kendra knelt down and faced Dyson and brought him in close whispered full of regret, "Dyson? Are you ok with this course of action? You will never be with your kind again…. And even after I am 6 feet under … I don't know if you will be accepted back. I'm sorry that is the best I can do."

Dyson looked deep into Kendra's watery eyes. He knew she felt terrible for permanently severing his ties with his clan, but he knew he made that decision already the moment his teeth sunk into Elder Julie's arm. He however needed something more and had to dig deep down into the recesses of his mind to get the right words in Dire Wolf form. Hopefully Julie would understand.

Dyson then locked onto Julie and then made a series of soft barks and whines.

Grizzal knew Dyson was using an ancient dialect long since extinct when Dire Wolves first learned to communicate in more meaningful terms since they could not shift back then. It went into disuse and was rarely used since if something could not be simply explained, they shifted into a bipedal form. He just barely understood it himself but it had to do with Kendra and being Dyson's life mate.

Julie tilted her head with Kendra looking expectantly at her and translated, "Kendra, Dyson has requested that if he is to be permanently exiled from the clan, he wants it to be for something. As such he is requesting summary judgment by the council as to your official status as his life mate."

Kendra nodded and Julie continued, "Why does that matter?"

Mia then spoke, "Because, right now if Dyson is exiled he would get some protection under both the armistice and protection from harm from his own clan, but not you necessarily …."

Kendra mentioned talking to Grizzal, "I thought I had that same status the last time we talked?"

"As I said," Girzzal clarified, "Unofficially you are commonly accepted as Dyson's life mate, but there is nothing preventing certain factions from changing their mind since there are no real repercussions if they harm you. By Dyson requesting it formally, it will be written in stone."

Julie nodded and spoke, "Dyson you understand you are taking a huge risk. I influence the council but I do not speak for them. If they rule that Bo is your true life mate, Kendra will explicitly have no such protection and may be hunted down."

Dyson nodded and replied in another serious of soft barks and whimpers. He was facing the end of the world anyway in what looked like weeks so what did it matter if they ruled contrary to his wishes?

Julie nodded back but didn't translate it, "I will try Dyson." Julie then addressed Mia, "Please ensure that Kendra has the necessary books that pertain to the duties of a life mate."

Mia nodded. Those books were obsolete and no one really followed them much anymore in the clan. Dire Wolves used the books when there were more defined and rigid caste roles thousands of years ago. She thought they were downright sexist but didn't know what was Dyson's and Julie's spin on this.

After some silence passed Kendra, it looked like and accord was formed and requested, "I need a couple days to ….." She was just about to say 'comply' and that was not like her. "A couple days to finish up here and we will be on our way."

"So be it," Julie nodded and then told Dyson, "The next council meeting is 2 months, but I will request for a special assembly which should be in a few weeks time. I will present your motion to the floor at that then."

Dyson nodded and barked.

Kendra nodded and that was the end of it.

With Julie and Grizzal gone, Mia was stone faced but ordered patrols be tightened.

Kendra could quite literally see the gravity of the situation behind Mia's eyes. She also saw a combination of guilt, anger, pain and failure.

"Alex, you stay glued to Kendra for the rest of this event. Got it?" Mia ordered ready to walk away.

Alex nodded and said formally, "Will do."

Kendra needed to talk to Mia but she was almost running away now.

Bo was the one who slid in front of Mia and asked softly but almost rhetorically, "Why not you? You made up Kendra so well earlier and she needs you too."

Mia froze. She didn't need this. Not now, but one look at Kendra, she saw how needy and vulnerable Kendra was even though she hid it well. They were so close now that reading her was simple. One just had to look for the tells.

Mia then spoke into her radio mounted on her vest, "Mia to Tamsin, please take over the team for 20."

Mia did even wait for a reply nudging her head toward the dressing room and just told Kendra curtly with little emotion, "Come on Kennie, you got a wedding to attend."

Kendra first of all noted how cold Mia was to her, but then she of course she knew what emotional turmoil she was in right now. She did still have a connection with her however, since she noted that Mia called her a pet name for the first time. 'Kennie'.

The radio then blared back, "Copy that Mia. Tamsin out."

Bo went up to Kendra and quickly hugged her and mentioned, "Kendra. You will always be part of happy sunshine gang no matter what."

Kendra smirked and thanked her because even though Bo was really her competition as it pertained to Dyson, Bo made sure that she knew that she was always family.

Dyson looked confused darting his glance between Mia and Drake. He didn't know if Kendra needed privacy or if he needed to stick about for some reason.

Kendra surreptitiously patted and nudged Dyson Drake's way and mentioned, "Hey Drake, can you do me a big favor and have someone clean up Dyson a little."

Drake just replied the affirmative with Dyson pulling his ears back and tail now between his legs. He hated baths unless of course Mia or Kendra or both were in there sans clothing.

Drake just patted Dyson and comforted, "Hey Dyson, I'll just towel you down so you don't take years to dry ok?"

Dyson barked softly in agreement perking up quickly.

Bo hugged Lauren and pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks Laruen."

"No thank you Bo. You saved the day again," Lauren mentioned walking beside Bo with the crowd dispersing but it was Bo that took her arm to her surprise.

"Love your dress doc," Bo cooed. It was a single piece dark green floor length dress with a plunging neckline and an open back.

Lauren blushed, "Well I can't take all the credit. Maura helped me via video chat and Arin approved."

"Well then, they both have a great sense of style. Very elegant and classy. Hey, where is Arin by the way?" Bo looked around.

Lauren found that Bo was walking the garden with her instead of going inside. It was nice to talk to Bo again alone since it was increasingly rare with their hectic schedules. They did have a little time until the wedding started.

"Arin is playing with the other Fae kids. She wants to be a kid, so why not? She only has a little less than four and some odd weeks until she morphs into a teenager," Lauren smirked with a shrug.

"Oh where has the time gone?" Bo pulled her to her as they strolled past some dogwood tress in full bloom.

Lauren noted sheepishly, "Well she already has attitude Bo."

"That she does," Bo noted trying not go anywhere near feed mode, but she did drain herself pretty good since she healed both Dyson and Kendra. Sure Kendra's injuries weren't nearly as bad but Dyson's took a lot out of her.

Lauren chuckled along with Bo.

"Thanks for watching over her most of the time. I know I've been really busy …" Bo mentioned apologetically but was cut off.

"NO Bo. It's FINE. I.. I do enjoy the time I do have with her. I…." Lauren paused and looked up to compose what she needed to say, "I wasn't sure if I'd be a good mother to children, but Arin has renewed my confidence that I can be just that."

Bo stoked her arm and sat down with her, "Of COURSE you are Lauren. You are the best. You take care of us all and I'm not that easy to deal with either."

Lauren held in a laugh, "You are just fine Bo and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then Tamsin managed to cut in using the link to Bo, 'The wedding is starting in 15. ALSO will you just get it over with! FEED from Lauren and stop beating around the bush!'

'How do you know it's Lauren?' Bo inquired knowing full well that Tamsin could see what she was seeing but for some odd reason, she knew Tamsin didn't do it that often.

'Well JEE. Let me see. A…. I feel like freaking touching myself which is probably from your feelings. B….. It feels like a guilty pleasure from here so it can only mean said feed is an ex flame. C … Dyson is not in his human form, so who is left? I know I'm right and don't test me and I need to concentrate,' Tamsin warned playfully over the link.

'No hard feelings Tammy? You won't be mad at me?' Bo wanted to make sure.

'Ugggggggg. Must we go through this EVERY time you feed from someone I know,' Tamsin clicked over the link. 'Awww right. I give up. I will be VERY VERY infuriated with you if you feed from your Ex since you are MY little slut and I DEMAND you be 100 percent monogamous to your bonded, all powerful Valkyrie. As a matter of fact, you get your succu-paws off her NOW."

'Oh,' Bo frowned loosening her hold around Lauren with a pout.

It was then Lauren knew she was talking to Tamsin via the link and just held her and waited.

'HOWEVER, I MIGHT forgive you THIS… NO … NEXT MONTH … JUST MIGHT… if you give me back my underwear SLAVE. You're BAD BAD succubus. How DARE you cheat on me. With your EX no less! Sooo disappointed in you Succu-tits that out of all the feeds you stooped this low. SHAME ON YOU. WAIT. Are you lusting after Lauren MORE now?! You will be punished! 1 week… no sex… do I hear 2…. We're going for a record, 3!' Tamsin mentioned sarcastically but that did the trick.

Tamsin knew that if she made Lauren off limits her hunger would immediately go into overdrive. That would also satisfy Bo's requirement that Tamsin be mad at her and demand what Bo wanted all along which was a monogamous relationship.

'Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee mistress, I need to feed. I will give you everything you want. PLEASE ANYTHING but taking away my bed time with you!' Bo replied begging and playing along but deep down she wanted Tamsin to be possessive of her.

'THEN feed from me a little afterwards to know what real chi tastes like.'

'Nooooo. Not from you Tamtam. Please. MISTRESS. ANYTHING but feeding my Valkyrie!'

'No sex 3 week or just a tiny after dinner snack from me. CHOOSE Bo.'

'OK. Damn you! A SMALL snack from you. No more,' Bo pouted. She never wanted to taste Tamsin again for fear of sucking her dry. God she just kept tasting better and better as time passed.

Tamsin smirked, 'Deal my little succuboobs. NOW RAVAGE AND DEFILE your Ex. Feed from her without killing her. I need a doctor for the accident prone humans on the team. And you'd better finish in 10 or ELSE my whips, cuffs, collars and ALL my torture tools are coming out tonight! You don't want to make your SPOUSE UNHAPPY right?' Tamsin demanded huffing out a laugh. She had Bo wrapped around her fingers.

Bo eye's turned bright neon blue. Tamsin's description of her punishment was turning her on to no end.

"Fuck it. I need to feed Lauren. STAT!" Bo lips crashed into Lauren's much to her a surprise that Lauren was pushed her back into the bench.

"Uhhhh uhh here Bo?" Lauren was unsure but Bo had already yanked her thong off and heels.

"PLEASE," Bo paused grinning slyly. "I need you now …. You know… hippopotamus oath and all."

"Hippocratic Bo," Lauren corrected but was in deep trouble when Bo yanked off her sheer hose.

Bo snuck her fingers into Lauren's temple with the doctor nerding out.

"Yea, do no harm…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lauren knew Bo had her and just complied. She wasn't at a capacity to say no since she had not been bedding with anyone for several weeks.

Bo prowled over her then slid Lauren's shoulder straps off smoothly.

Lauren was actually a little scared since Bo was rapid for her chi. At first she pulled a little to taste and then Bo just said "More!"

Bo then stood up and yanked Lauren dress off to her chagrin.

Lauren now totally nude almost covered up since she was an open book but Bo reassured, "Come on babe, just like old times?"

Bo knew Lauren was ultra sensitive more so than usual and asked, "How long has it been doctor since you touched that stars?"

"Last week!" Lauren shook her head trying to stop her impending crest with Bo crawling over her to kiss her on the lips while continuing to sack and plunder Lauren's temple with her free hand.

"HOW LONG with another person," Bo clarified using 3 digits now hitting home and her tongue swatting her firm tips.

"Ahhhhh! … Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!... 8.25 weeks with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Lauren almost yelled biting her lip.

"8? Wow…. I can tell," Bo purred pulling her fingers out of Lauren's tunnel and making her lick them. "All this for me?"

"Yes," Lauren mentioned lost in lust licking Bo's slick fingers tasting her own juices.

Bo then began to ram Lauren's sex hard but made sure to hit her nub and stoke her spot deep inside at the same time. Lauren was going to crest and crest hard.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Boooooooooooo!" Lauren yelled in abandonment with Bo counting down huskily in her ear, "8 weeks, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Pop goes the weasel!"

Lauren found a moment later she was yelling in Bo's mouth in a deep kiss as loud as she could cresting. Bo knew how to take her down too well and it looked like Bo had gained some more moves.

Bo fed from Lauren at her peak and she tasted good.

Once in the dressing room, Kendra hastily kicked off her high heels with Mia assisting to undo the top of her 2 piece dress. Kendra unzipped her own skirt peddling out of it tossing it over a chair.

She then strode over to the sink in only her low cut thong and washed her face while Mia hastily wet a face towel to get the dirt and blood off of her arms and legs. Mia just assumed that Kendra was going to change into her original dress. At least that dress could have body armor and weapons.

Kendra was drying her face when she saw Mia in the mirror hesitate with rag in hand about to touch her back. She realized Mia was deciding internally what to do with the Dire Wolf clan logo.

"I want to keep it Mia," Kendra mentioned tossing the her towel on the holder then briskly walking away. "It's not like anyone can see it with my other dress. Help me into it please?"

Mia nodded and helped Kendra step into her simple floor length dress while Kendra pull on her bra and finally spoke, "I'm sorry…" She was stuck since there were so many things to be sorry for.

Kendra quickly cut her off and said without regret, "NO MIA. No. Thank you for taking mine and Dyson's side. There was no body camera on me and by you bluffing, you got the truth. You saved us once again. That more than makes up for anything you have to be sorry about ok?"

Mia zipped the dress part way up to have it ruffle around her waist and demurred once more.

Kendra quickly fed her arms through and slinked into the dress the rest of the way then waiting for Mia to zip it all the way up.

Mia quickly reminded, "Body armor?"

Kendra paused. She didn't feel like she wanted to wear it anymore. Julie stated that she was nothing but a warmonger and she was right and maybe she can just get by as being a guest of honor now.

Mia saw that Kendra waver and knew they had to talk later, but now was not time, but she pleaded to her, "PLEASE Kennie. It'd make me feel better."

"OK," Kendra smiled. "Anything for you," Kendra purred.

Mia chuckled weakly since the gravity of the situation still weighed on her.

Kendra turned around and held Mia at arm's length and boldly told Mia, "Schedule the calendar shoot for tomorrow, AM. I will pose for however many calendars you want to make and if you can clear the room out, we can… can… pose together if you want. OK?"

This astonished Mia. Up to now, Kendra avoided even one picture must less multiple spreads. Also they were going to be posing together?!

"So whatever I suggest you wear, you'll do it?" Mia cautiously clarified.

Kendra had to trust her like she trusted Dyson and nodded. Mia did pick the right dress for the party after all.

"Sooooooo you don't mind that you may have shots with both of us in it?" Mia proceeded forward cautiously since she knew Kendra had serious issues even being seen together in public.

"No I don't," Kendra shook her head with a huge smile. She was reacting to Mia's bright smile for who this was a dream come true.

"And so you're saying that you trust me 100 percent on this?" Mia wanted to verify looking at her with a somewhat wary sideways glance.

Kendra gently cupped Mia's chin to see each other eye to eye just inches from each other and offered, "I love you Mia and I trust you with no strings attached."

Kendra finally gave EVERYTHING to Mia, even a piece of her heart which was suppose to be only for Dyson, but in order to help Mia accept their time apart, she needed to her know that it wasn't a LOSS. It was Mia's gain. The gain for Mia was that she'd get access to her heart without restriction. Kendra had to wonder if there was enough room in her heart for 2 but again, the end of the world was coming, so why not?

Mia melted into a deep sensual kiss and Kendra just kept doing it. From the kisses alone, it WAS love but there was something about it that was different. If she was not mistaken, the love expressed in these kisses was a committed romantic love. The SAME love that Kendra reserved for Dyson it seemed. She felt guilty but wanted more at the same time. All these conflicting emotions were making her go the path of least resistance, which was to make love to Kendra.

After a minute, before things got out of hand, Mia who was out of breath pushed Kendra back a little in between the heated exchange of kisses put forth meekly, "Kennie…. please… I… I want it all but I feel guilty. Dyson … he deserves this…."

Kendra kissed her again, with even more passion pulling her in closer so she couldn't disengage. Then, with her free hand, surreptitiously slid her thong off letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of them with the grace of a ninja since she was still in her bare feet.

Mia was pleading soft nos through her moans when Kendra purred, "I talked to Dyson already. You can have all of me. I've been too stubborn to let you or anyone else in until it was too late in one way of another. I'm not going to repeat it."

Mia shook her head and this was too good to be true still trying to digest this until Kendra smoothly guided Mia's hand up her leg through the slit inside her floor length skirt.

Kendra noted that Mia quivered to her touch and she was totally enamored and captured in sheer bliss even fully clothed. She also knew the high and mighty Captain Mia Tate would literally crumble if she entered her temple. Mia was already stroking her folds still denying herself. GOD she was good.

Mia loved Kendra in a dress and was still all worked up over dressing her in the other one and stroked Kendra's slick folds apart surprised that she wasn't wearing her thong and now that her field was cut clear, her fingers glided over it with silky smoothness. She wanted MORE; Lots more BUT Kendra was leaving. She was going to give her what she always wanted in her wildest fantasies but if she left, she'd feel the loss even more so. Also, what of her oath of keep Dyson and Kendra relationship above her own?

Mia pushed back and finally separated from Kendra. She was upset and sternly put forth, "NO Kendra. We can't do this. You're leaving and it already hurts. Now you are giving me what you are supposed to give Dyson and as much as I want that, I have to live with the heart ache when you are GONE."

Kendra put her hands up defensively. What Mia said was true. Mia would get what she wanted and Kendra would take it away by leaving. She didn't want to be cruel but let Mia know calmly, "My heart has room for BOTH of you and I do love you."

Mia stumbled back several steps at this admission. Kendra really did just give her everything but she needed time to think. In essence, this was to be a polygamous relationship of EQUALS.

Kendra hesitated then quickly added using Mia's line from months ago, "… with the same quality I give Dyson … as deep as the…. Umm CRAP.. I'm not a poet."

Mia held in a laugh. It was cute, but she did need time to think but that moment alone prevented her from running away.

Mia took a couple of breaths and noted that how nervous Kendra was fidgeting ever so slightly. It was probably the fact that she was exposing her most vulnerable self to Mia. What to do now was the question but first the show needed to go on.

"Kend…. KENNIE. Wedding is in 10 so can we talk later please. I'm in no way rejecting your advances, I just need to adjust my reality ok?" Mia pleaded hugging her once more.

Kendra nodded in the hug and then quickly broke with Kendra donning on her body armor, thigh holster, blades and vest efficiently.

They were about ready to leave when Mia noticed that Kendra left her thong on the floor. She was going to tell Kendra about it, but Mia was pretty sure Kendra knew. She was the more conservative one after all. She surmised that Kendra wanted to ensure that they talked and this was probably an incentive.

Kendra sat down and tried to wiggle her high heels on and grunted. How she hated high heels but an idea came to mind motioning to Mia who had just mounted her rifle across her chest.

"Can I get some help with these Mia?" Kendra frowned but acted a little more needy to reel her in.

Mia was busy thinking tactically about the team when she knelt down to help Kendra slip her shoes on. They were tight but Kendra should have been able to do it until she realized she could see up Kendra's skirt all the way to her budding flower It seemed that Kendra was using her wiles on her and this was a rare; It was normally the reverse.

Mia gulped the lump down in her throat with Kendra standing up to straighten out her dress.

The show did have to go on.

The wedding of Derrick and Erica was uneventful and joyous with all in attendance but the wedding that was the most emotional and heart-warming was Drake and Alex. It was a small with only close family and friends.

Drake and Alex were wed with the blessing of the Burning Cypress clan with Derrick and Erica presiding. Jessica, who was normally composed almost went through a whole box of tissue.

Bo stood clapping shedding some tears of joy as well with Tamsin passing by to hold Bo around her waist briefly before returning to her security role briefly glancing at a red faced Lauren to the other side of Bo. Tamsin huffed out a laugh at the guilt written all over her face that Bo just dominated her just minutes ago.

Mia made sure to break off from Tamsin, her partner for the patrol briefly and slid behind Kendra and cupped her ass with both hands so no one could see.

Kendra taunted and mouthed, turning around slightly, 'Carefully Harbinger, you don't want me to do the Brazilian on you here do you?'

Mia chucked quietly and left with Tamsin to continue their sweep. She just could not get the image out of her head that Kendra was running around without her thong. She just wanted to take her, ALL of her.

Tamsin was a little apprehensive however. Sigun stated over the link that she needed an 'audience' with her and it was unlike Sigun to not go into the reason why. That and Tamsin really felt uncomfortable with being revered as the Missing Valkyrie. Even though the sisterhood now knew they could to talk to her directly, they still held her up on a pedestal.

'Hey, Tamsin. I'm in the main reception area,' Sigun stated over the link.

"Uggggg, my sisterhood calls. This had better be good," Tamsin exhaled drearily. "I need to talk to a friend in the reception area Captain if you don't mind." Tamsin thought it weird that she gave Mia the same respect as Kendra but these humans grew on her.

Mia just nodded and stated, "Go ahead, I think we got it covered Tamsin. If something were to happen, it would have been on or before the wedding of Derrick and Erica."

Tamsin approached Sigun who was wearing boots, dark blue jeans, a white hugging tank with a black leather jacket. She looked harmless and unarmed, but Tamsin knew better. What worried her more however, was the Sigun was pacing quickly wearing a groove into the ground. She was looking down holding her chin. Something really bad must have happened.

Tamsin adjusted her pace to be more cautious on approach to make sure she didn't startle her. Sigun was off her game as well. She wasn't as alert to what was going on around her.

Sigun was almost startled but hesitated on what to do and was going to genuflect before her until Tamsin put her palm forward to stop her and mentioned, "No Sigun. Just TALK to me ok?"

Sigun move her mouth but no words came out and then finally she blurted out, "You got any mead around here? Something strong?"

Tamsin was floored. Sigun DIDN'T drink except socially but it seemed that she needed something to take the edge off. Maybe Bo needed to calm her but Sigun wanted to see HER and her only.

"Yup. Can you say open bar?" Tamsin clicked and took her casually by the arm to the end of the bar with less people and ordered mead. Surprisingly enough, they had it.

Sigun just guzzled 2 glasses began to sip on the third.

Tamsin warily asked, "So how are you Sigun?"

Sigun didn't even look at her, "Shit. HORRIBLE."

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh then scrunched her face and empathized, "Yea, it happens to all of us."

"NOT to me Tamsin. NOT TO ME," Sigun growled.

"What do you mean?" Tamsin pried.

Sigun gave up and said one word, "Thor." She then took another gulp of mead.

'OH SHIT. What did Thor do now?! Did he take her without her consent? OMG. Granted a Valkyrie served the gods, but it was unspoken that if a Valkyrie didn't want to go through with it, not to force them,' Tamsin brooded. Reason being is that in order to keep Valhalla in one piece, it was better to give some respect to those that served you. Tamsin carefully crafted holding her hand, "What happened."

Sigun wouldn't talk about it and looked away taking yet another drink.

Tamsin realized she was in really bad shape but knew she had to initiate and guide the conversation, "Did he hurt you?"

Sigun shrugged and stated, "Yes.. No….. I can't tell Tamsin."

This was new, Tamsin mused. Sigun was confused but carefully asked gripping her hand tighter, "Did he force himself on you?" Tamsin held her breath. If so, this would bring Thor's ethics to an all time low.

Sigun shook her head and finally blurted out, "No Tamsin. He hasn't laid a finger on me. As a matter of fact he asks before he even touches me."

'WTF. Thor was always loose with the women and his hands roamed whenever they he wanted,' Tamsin thought to herself but it was not as bad as she analyzed. If Thor didn't force himself on her that meant, Thor was giving her respect. WAIT. Thor was treating her like and equal which was a precursor to LOVE but to verify gently added, "So I hear from Kara you and Thor are making a pretty good team on the emmmm 'Valhalla Restoration Project'." It was also rumored that Thor also stopped having his all out orgies. Also Bo had been talking to Thor sporadically. It could only mean one thing. Sigun was dealing with Thor and their relationship.

"Yes Missing Valk….. Tamsin. I thought Thor had an agenda of his own concerning just that, but he puts everything into this when he's back from his campaigns. Any spare time he has is with the project and coincidentally me. He was still wounded last time he came to help. He takes direction from me and works with me. He values my opinion and listens. I…. I think…. Tamsin please you need to… you MUST help me… " Sigun rattled off finally grabbing Tamsin firmly by forearm.

"Help you to do what?" Tamsin asked lifting a brow. She needed more information.

Sigun gizzled the other half of her drink and signaled for another in sheer frustration blurted out, "I think he wants to have sex with me, but that's not the problem. I… I have a feeling he want it to be more permanent."

"So how can I help?" Tamsin mentioned curiously. "He seems to be treating you well. Nothing wrong with that right?" Tamsin clicked and scrunched her face.

"I don't WANT to be his. As much as I appreciated it, I'm not into him." Sigun took her new drink and just stared down at it.

"Why not? Other Valkyries would kill to be in his or any gods' favor," Tamsin rebutted to make sure she got Sigun's angle right. This had Bo written all over it.

"Thor and I have history remember? We use to HATE each other. A zebra never changes its stripes. Thor will always be Thor. I can't be with him and maybe if after he conquers me, he'll move on. He probably has some diabolical agenda somewhere. Also we can't be an item. The bond first and foremost, then Freya's creed. Gods this is messed up Tamsin," Sign shook her head talking to her glass.

Tamsin immediately thought to Bo, 'Ohhhhh succubus? I have an exasperated Sigun here and THIS is probably all your fault. AS USUAL. I never asked, but you were taking to Thor over the link every now and then. Let me guess you were giving Thor pointers on how to sweep Sigun off her feet.'

'Yes. He needed some relationship advice and he followed it. It work on you right?'

'Bite me.'

'Oh I intend to Valkyrie, Later,' Bo replied back mingling with Drake and Alex.

'Uggggggg YOU WILL PAY. I have to clean up your mess.'

'Let it happen Tamsin. Let them sort it out. It's not like Thor is forcing their relationship.'

'Well what if she doesn't want it?'

'That may be fear and her initial reaction to the unknown but listen to what she is saying, she may want it deep down.'

'That's it! YOU come here and FIX this. I hate this love stuff.'

'YOU are more qualified than me Tamsin in the field of love.'

'I don't know whether you are fanning my ego which is great by the way, or patronizing me.' Tamsin mentioned rolling her eyes.

'I am being serious. You knew what love was all along and that is how you got me.'

"Well Bo can help with this better than I can….." Tamsin huffed out a laugh but Sign pulled her in by the collar and growled, "NO. I am asking YOU since you are one of us and the Missing Valkyrie; the wisest of all."

Sigun immediately let her go knowing full well that she went too far with Tamsin and immediately genuflected and groveled for forgiveness, "I'm… I'm sorry Tamsin, Missing Valkyrie. I'm not experienced in relationships like you that deal with …. with…. Lo…. Love… and a succubus never the less."

"Get up PLEASE," Tamsin mentioned annoyed and ordered water for herself as well since her daughter was still growing inside of her.

Sigun got back up and cleared her throat. She felt dizzy. This was the first time she said the word 'love' as it pertained her and Thor, a god.

Tamsin took a small sip of water but Sigun took a big gulp. They both drank in silence but Tamsin needed to speak and asked carefully, "Are you sure he just wants to conquer you and move on?"

"I'm not sure," Sigun just kept drinking.

"Do you like him, title and restriction from Freya's creed aside," Tamsin furrowed her brows. How she hated to talk about love.

Sigun concentrated for a long time and finally clarified, "He seems genuine but I don't know if it is some game to him. I am with Freya to protect me from miscreants like him and others in Odin's order. That is one of the reasons why I never left Freya."

Tamsin corrected, "Freya's creed was crafted not to shield us from reality, but to help us deal with events in all aspects of our lives. Is there even a glimmer of hope that you can be around him without kicking his ass?" Oddly enough, Tamsin was now defending Freya's creed.

"I… I don't know," Sigun stuttered taking another drink.

Tamsin immediately reached out to Kara and asked, 'Kara. I got a Sigun here trying to get drunk off her ass for the first time in … gods knows how many of her life times. She is having issues with Thor and his advances. It looks like she's ok with Thor but still questions his intentions. What do you think?'

'Hey Tamsin. I knew she'd go and see you at some point. But cutting to the chase, it's NOT an act. Thor really does only want her. Everyone knows that Thor no longer has his Valkyrie Orgies any more, but even in private, he refused to let anyone enter his quarters EXCEPT for Freya, his dad, the members of his party which includes me and GUESS WHO?'

'Sigun?'

'Yea, heck, he even kicked all the Valkyrie guards outside. Oh and last time I was there to see him, Thor was flying SOLO and guess whose name he grunted that got his afterburners going?'

'OMG Sigun?'

'Yep. So adding up the fact that Thor is really not with anyone, can't stop talking about her to me in confidence of course, and he can't wait to see her again. He's got the love bug and it bit him bad. REAL bad. Oh as for Sigun, she ACCEPTS his advances now and guess what? Just a couple days ago when our party was planning to see the Frost Giants about some mundane trading agreement, Sigun came to his quarters about another matter but Thor asked her to STAY and sit next to him and she did. She also allowed him to hold her hand WITHOUT asking after she warmed up to everyone else. He's got moves. I think THAT is why she is seeing you now. She is at a cross roads.'

'So Sigun just does not know what he does in private right?' Tamsin almost puked but was able to analyze the situation quickly.

'Yep. Have fun Doctor Feel. She's probably an emotional mess right now.'

'So Sigun does like Thor, and you're not pulling my chain 'cus I'll still kick your ass.'

'Yea yea. From what I can tell and the rumor mill, YES. She actually warmed up to him and it really helped when he would ask her rather than tell her what to do.'

'Oh SHIT,' Tamsin took another drink. Sigun was looked as confused as ever.

'Thor and Sigun, planting some trees, Kay Eye Es Es Eye En Gee…. '

'STOP PLEASE!' Tamsin nearly begged. That mental imagery was hard to get out of her head.

'Just let Sigun know Thor's side of the story so she can just bang him already. I am SICK and tired of hearing him yammer on about her and getting her small gifts on EVERY SINGLE mission,' Kara concluded.

'LOVE is not that easy to mention since Sigun really serves Thor in some capacity.'

'Good luck with that Doctor Feel.'

Sigun was so messed up she didn't notice the silence and kept drinking away.

Tamsin finally put her arm around Sigun to get her attention, "Do you FEEL like Thor is being on the level with you as it pertains to your relationship?"

Sigun droned out glancing at the ceiling in thought, "I don't know. I think so but he is a womanizer. I have no idea what he does on missions but Kara is helping. I normally don't talk to her but she's changed ever since she joined the New Order. I don't know how to feel about him if he really wants to be with me. I have to see if I even want to be with him. Kara is his equal now, but I serve all gods."

"And IF Thor requested you to be his equal? Will you be is FRIEND?" Tamsin quizzed.

"Yes. He has already stated that I am as such, but it is Freya that needs to release me. Just like Bo did for Kara. I think we make ok friends," Sigun stated quickly.

That was good Tamsin brooded but needed her to say WHAT brought her here taking a drink then asked, "What brought you here? You could have just remained Thor's friend and just take it slowly."

Sigun confessed to her drink taking a deep breath, "Well Thor has been helping me a lot and when he touches me, I can tell the difference in his touch. Before, I was a THING to be scorned. Now he touches me like a person, someone he respects almost reverently so. Also I am more than welcomed to his strategy meetings even though I have nothing to do with them. He is patient and values my input. He…. He held my hand last time and I think Kara noticed but no one else. And last night… I….."

Tamsin HATED this mushy stuff but just held a neural expression.

"I was the one who patched Thor up after he had a bar brawl in another plane since he summoned for me and only me specifically in his quarters," Kara admitted.

Tamsin knew that a Thor didn't need to be patched up since he was pretty much indestructible and healed quickly. She did however lean forward since the suspense was killing her but knew that love was hard for any Valkyrie to admit. "And?" Tamsin heard herself say with baited breath.

"He was fine with a couple scrapes and after I took care of those, he just needed a bath … I… I never knew taking my night wear off would make me feel so self conscious. Normally I don't care," Sigun looked at Tamsin with a shrugged.

Tamsin knew Sigun was in her slip and quickly empathized to keep her going, "Yea, you were giving at part of your soul to him this time. It wasn't just about your body."

"Yea. He could see the turmoil plastered all over my face and told me it was ok and he could do it, but at the same time I DID care a little and I do my best to serve. It did occur to me to not take my clothes off while giving him a bath, but the water would have made it nearly transparent anyway. Not only that, the guards outside would know I was bathing with Thor if I left with drenched clothes. So stripped and joined him anyway."

"So what happened next?" Tamsin asked like a school kid hiding secrets. The lovey dovey stuff was not really her cup of tea, but THIS story was getting good.

"PROMISE ME Tamsin. No one else, not even Bo will know about this," Sigun sternly stated.

"Promise."

"Well I joined him and he couldn't look at me and when he did I found out why. My leg brushed his emmmm the handle of his hammer and it was a rock. Then I saw the near lust in eyes. He wanted me but he was doing his best to be a gentleman and did nothing. After all was done I toweled off and took a break on his sofa while I fully dried. I… I was so tried I fell asleep," Sigun paused.

"AND THEN…." Tamsin demanded somewhat coyly. This was getting REALLY good. She almost laughed since what Sigun was confessing was nothing compared to any Valkyrie in Odin's order. Rules? What rules? Sigun was just like her sister Arin was once, straight as in arrow but Sigun was a protégé of Freya's creed which only made it that much more laughably ironic.

"I… I….." Sigun hesitated.

"I am the Missing Valkyrie. I will not judge you sister," Tamsin clarified soothingly but pulling rank on her. She knew her status as the Missing Valkyrie and alignment to the old code was superior to all.

"Next thing I knew I woke hours later in Thor's bed naked. I think he carried me there. Thor was good enough to go hunting taking along the guards outside and only when I told him through the link I was out did he return," Sigun blurted out and concluded.

"THAT'S IT?!" Tamsin leaned back a little waving it off. "You are getting ALL worked up OVER NOTHING."

Sigun was insulted and rebutted, "NOTHING! I know Tamsin you've done everything under the sun … with all due respect …. I'm not loose! And I DON'T want to one of Thor's girls in his black book!"

"You're NOT his centerfold ok," Tamsin replied. "He DOES care about you as an equal, as a good friend, and more if and only if you allow it."

"How do you know?! Heck I can't even be sure," Sigun threw her hand in the air exasperated but took another big gulp of mead.

"Just from what you told me," Tamsin rolled her eyes. She didn't want to say she was using the link to talk to Bo and Kara.

Tamsin put her arm around her and soothed, "Did it occur to you to TALK honestly to Thor about your relationship, maybe for once SAY how you FEEL and set boundaries?"

Sigun quickly replied, "But it will tell Thor that I feel for him."

Tamsin wanted to puke with all this relationship advice but quickly replied, "It's a risk, but if you set boundaries, at the very least both of you move together wherever fate takes you as friends or more. Let's put it this way, you have a good friendship now which is pretty cool considering all the life times you knew Thor you wanted to kick his ass and served him grudgingly."

Sigun digested this information and nodded slowly and admitted softly, "I'm in Freya's order because of him."

"Yea you didn't like him before. Make sense," Tamsin took a drink and thought that was that but Sigun surprised her which didn't happen very often.

Sigun amended, "I knew I couldn't resist him if he poured his charms on me."

Tamsin mused that she was right. Sigun was using Freya's creed and staying in her order to AVIOD having to deal with Odin's order and Thor but now it looked like it was the reverse. She was avoiding Thor primarily. No wonder she kept holding herself back from advancing even though through the trails she easily made it to the fourth order. She was the only Valkyrie in history to do to. It was easy before since his is ego was a huge turn off. Now the game was different. Thor had managed to, with the help of Bo, clean up his act go after who he really wanted. Sigun was coincidentally saving a part of herself for him this whole time. They may be star crossed lovers that just so happened to get the timing right and now it made sense how a month or so managed to undue lifetimes worth of squabbling.

Tamsin patted Sigun's knee and kept the conversation light, "Just TALK to him. You both want a relationship with each other. I'm not saying a romantic one. Just tell him what you need and be honest with each other ok? If you can't go any farther, then at least a one night stand won't undo everything both of you have now."

"OK. I guess I never saw it that way. Thanks Tamsin. You are more than what I thought the Missing Valkyrie should personify," Sigun smiled for the first time.

Tamsin's first reaction was to just bask in the light of that compliment, but at the same time, Sigun was one of the good ones. She knew better than to go into Odin's order. It may have been to avoid Thor, but at the same time, she knew the morally questionable deeds she'd have to do.


	79. Doing The Math

The party was uneventful and it was late night by the time Derrick and Erica left to sail off on their honeymoon. Lauren, Arin, and Kenzi left to spend the night at Lauren's since it was essentially next door. Alex and Drake also left early to spend a couple nights at a more remote Burning Cypress clan beach house that Derrick and Erica owned then return to their normal duties at the 39th. Kendra offered them more time, but they refused.

As for Anjali, Kendra noted that Lauren's skin grafting technique and genetically enhanced collagen based treatments were working wonders on her acid burns. It by no means made the burns go away, but they were much less evident since her skin color was now consistent. Even if Lauren could make her have flawless skin, Anjali probably would not want it. She always claimed that being burned by acid was want made her into who she was today. Kendra respected that since it was just like the way the Dire Wolves killing her bother and fiancé shaped her.

The party was over and Mia had just dismissed the remainder of the 69th and Tamsin walked with her to their respective trucks pulling their body armor over her heads and stowing their rifles.

"Uggg, Gods I feel like a sweat factory. I need a drink," Tamsin scrunched her face but forgot about her daughter and amended quickly, "Crap, can't do that. OK a shower I guess."

"I could use a drink on the other hand. Thanks Tamsin, I know it must be hard to take orders from someone new. I hear it took a while to warm up to Kendra," Mia mentioned closing her rear gate and leaning on her truck.

Tamsin closed her rear gate too and huffed out a laugh. Humans just grew on her and Kendra trusted Mia. Not only that, Mia was pretty skilled for a human too. She was just not in as many fire fights as Kendra which made Kendra tough and unbreakable. She was about to reply with something sarcastic as per her old self, but settled for just mentioning with a click, "No worries Mia. I'll be all yours anytime there is a chance of MAJOR bloodshed."

Mia just chucked and they finally made their way to the now abandoned reception area filled with round tables which glasses, plates and leftovers were stewed around. It was a mess and the caterers just left to load their trucks and leave. The cleaning staff was supposed to arrive onsite in a couple of hours and Mia did it that way to keep the area more secured, with Kendra's blessing of course.

There in the middle of the room sitting with their feet up on a table were Kendra and Bo just talking and sipping wine. They seemed to be the best of friends.

"Wow," Mia purred flaring her brows. Kendra was HOT even in her slightly more unkempt state. It looked like she had taken off her thigh holster, knives and even her body armor since it was in a sloppy pile on the table. She also noted that Kendra had taken off her heels and that they were probably under the table nearby.

Tamsin let her eyes drop to Bo and also had to say in a dreamy state, "You can say that again." That succubus was gorgeous and she was ALL hers. She knew Bo had probably lost her thong and bra by now since Malaya was nice enough to obey Tamsin's request to steal them in exchange for the quickie. Tamsin had Bo's underwear in her truck and relished the fact that Bo had to work a part of the evening without it. As for her arm length gloves and tiara, she took those off as well since they were on the table too next to Kendra's gear. She was bare foot and found her heels strewed on the floor in front of her. Tamsin had to lick her lips in anticipation since that meant Bo only had on her dress, and destiny.

After they both took a longing look at the target of their affection, they glanced at each other knowing full well what each was thinking.

Mia was red faced but Tamsin helped move things along by smirking maniacally, "Take'em here? You got Kendra and I got Bo."

Mia nodded with the biggest smile ever. She enjoyed the fact Tamsin was of the same mind set at this moment. Mia kicked it up a notch grabbing some cake slices on a tray that had yet to be served and handed one to Tamsin and suggested slyly, "Care for some cake to be served on top of Bo ANYWAY you want it?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh. Mia was really cool and Tamsin added, "Yes Ma'am. Care to execute this maneuver together?"

Mia just tersely replied, "Yup," unbuttoning her uniform shirt half way down. Tamsin copied with her shirt but she wasn't wearing a bra. Both their shirts had no emblems or designations on it since they were on a private contract.

The 2 then cat-walked over to the table like predators to the prey.

Dyson heard everything and wagged his tail knowing he was in for a treat; maybe the foursome kind. He was sitting unseen on a balcony overlooking the tables and stayed there not only for the show, but to stay alert in case trouble happened.

It was the end of the event and Kendra thanked her team for coming, who were currently under the command of Mia. As for her feet though, they were killing her. She hated heels on any kind. She looked around with everyone dispersing to go home to find Bo was sitting relaxed alone at a table near the center of the reception area. Bo just smiled at her warmly and waved.

Kendra walked over and used a hand to stabilize herself on Bo's table pulling off her heels and questioned rhetorically, "God Bo. Who invented this torture device called high heels? These may be chunky low lift heels for comfort, but they get tiresome after a whole night of dancing." She then just tossed them aside under the table.

Bo just smirked kicking off her own 3 inch stiletto heels, "No idea but I feel the same way about underwear. Take a seat and rest your feet."

"Good idea," Kendra looked around. This place was now deserted and Dyson was around somewhere. With that, Kendra reached inside the slit of her skirt and pull off her thigh holster which had her Glock and tossed it on the table. "I gotta get out of some of this stuff, if you don't mind Bo."

Bo just shook her head taking off her tiara, "Not at all, I think I'll join you too." She also proceeded to pull her gloves off. As she did, she noted that Kendra peeled off her vest and tossed it on the table to reveal 2 long daggers mounted upside down across her back. "Wow Kendra, no wonder all your dance partners were well behaved," Bo tease.

Kendra mentioned as a matter of course, "Yes, it did help keep them gentlemen since one of the moves a vampire did on me on the dance floor made my slit ride up so high that not only revealed by gun, but … more," Kendra stammered since it was over sharing. Bo just had the effect on everyone since she was so friendly and disarming.

Bo put it together quickly but questioned watching her reaction very closely, "He got to see your UNDERWEAR right?"

"Yea," Kendra replied taking off her daggers and tossing them on the table too.

Bo had a feeling that Kendra was hiding something and MAYBE it wasn't the Kendra's underwear he saw.

Kendra tried to get at her zipper on her back but Bo was nice enough to come over and help. Kendra was using Mia's light and thin class 1 body armor which just felt like thick fabric. It did breathe somewhat but was stifling after being in it most of the day.

Bo helped Kendra out of her body armor with her top ruffling around her hips and noted the Dire Wolf emblem on her back and murmured, "Wow, Mia put that on your back?"

Kendra forgot she still had the emblem on her tossing her body armor on the table as well and explained, "Yea, it was subtle but nice. Never took Mia to be an artist. Too bad I could have started a war over it."

"May I to get a better look?" Bo mentioned gently tugging at Kendra's bra clasp.

Kendra crossed her arms over her chest to secure her bra and just mentioned, "Sure". She still had no idea why she was so self conscious around Bo since Bo already saw all of her.

Bo undid her clasp and held Kendra gingerly by her hips to get a complete view of the logo at a better angle. Just by touching her hips, it was then she knew Kendra DID show that vampire with the smooth dance moves much more that what he bargained for. It felt like through the fabric of the dress on Kendra's hip, that she wasn't wearing her thong.

The succubus smirked and then ribbed putting her hand on top of Kendra's bare shoulders and bra straps, "No thong too. Showing MORE of yourself to Mia?"

Kendra felt hot on the faced and finally admitted, "Yes."

"OK, then can we completed the look?" Bo soothed sliding her straps down her arm.

"Booooo," Kendra warned resisting. "Really? Here?"

"No one will see and once Mia knows just how little you are wearing she'll agree to ANYTHING. No questions asked," Bo offered playfully tugging Kendra's bra off.

"I still don't know if this is the right path. Giving everything to her even though Dyson is ok with it," Kendra held out.

"OK let's sit and talk but let's make you more comfortable in the mean time," Bo purred successfully sliding off Kendra's bra from behind her and tossing it to the side of various clothing already on the table.

Kendra finally just gave in. Bo already saw her naked and Mia already knew every inch of her body. After Bo relieved her of her bra she quickly pulled her top back up and Bo helped her zip it.

Bo had to admit, Mia did a great job on bronzing Kendra and that Kendra was selling her wiles short. At this rate Mia would be all hers.

They finally sat back down and put their feet up on the table and slouched in their respective chairs to relax. Bo found an open bottle of wine on the next table and swept up 2 clean glasses and poured a little into each.

"So you were saying?" Bo asked putting the bottle down.

"Well, I decided to give Mia everything without restrictions but she's still thinking about it. I actually thought she'd jump at the chance," Kendra confessed.

"Oh?" Bo said taking a sip of the wine. She knew Kendra would expound.

"Yea, I kind of upped the ante by leaving my thong off. She helped me put on my heels," Kendra hinted a little embarrassed.

Bo got it and casually mentioned, "You can't force chemistry. You can help it along, but forcing it may cause problems down the line."

Kendra took a sip of wine and let the comfortable silence engulf them and finally asked, "Bo? Is it possible to love 2 people?" She hated to ask this but she needed to know from someone with more experience if Mia and Dyson could be in her life at the same time. It seemed pretty outlandish at the moment to even consider it.

That was a loaded question mused Bo but evaded by saying, "I love everyone in our family, including you; so yes of course."

Kendra immediately qualified that statement and added, "ROMANTICALLY."

"For me, yes, it has to be that way since I am a succubus. Lauren and I just had both a romantic and sexual encounter today," Bo replied knowing that didn't really answer Kendra's question.

Kendra just gave up a little flustered bluntly putting forth, "Mia loves me like Dyson does….. "

Bo nodded receptively.

"I am Dyson's and in a perfect world this is cut and dry. Now I have someone else coming into my life and is now pulling at my heart strings too. Mia. She treats me like I am hers, but she knows I'm not. I was initially content on just accepting Mia's love for me and roll with it but that amounts to unrequited love in a sense. Now that I have hung out with her more, she's making inroads to my heart and I am hers too. This is fracked up," Kendra looked down confused trying to compose what she needed to say.

Bo reached across the table to hold her hand to reassure her that she was not going to be judged.

Kendra finally said, "I gave Mia everything because she has grown on me and I ….. I … I have NO idea what I am doing." Kendra finally pleaded, "Bo? Please tell me that my heart has enough room for 2?"

Bo rarely saw Kendra helpless and vulnerable and finally replied, "Kendra, I envy you. I am a succubus that understands true love. I run the gamut of relationships and hence you are looking for an answer based off my experiences, but for once, you stumped me. I'm sorry."

This revelation shocked Kendra.

Bo continued, "You are single handedly managing a polygamous relationship where they both have a place in your heart that no one else can touch. I envy that. Dyson and Lauren had my heart but the places they use to be able to go to are no longer there. It was eclipsed by Tammy who not only got to those places in my heart they had but much much more. Do I love them still? YES, but not like that. So if you are asking if I can enter a polygamous relationship with them EVEN though I sleep with them to feed; No, I can't. You are the only person that seems to be able to do that."

"Oh," Kendra looked down disappointed.

"Just BE honest with both of them; BRUTALLY honest. So long as everyone else does so in return, which it looks like they are doing, they won't get hurt. Mia still has the ability to find another right?"

"Yea, she told me she may move on which might change our arrangement but in the mean time, I….. god Bo…. I am hers OR until Dyson shifts back which might change that arrangement too, I am soooo screwed," Kendra toss her free hand in the air giving up.

Bo held in a snicker but Kendra saw her face and they both ended up guffawing with Bo rolling around in her chair proclaiming, "Yes you are… YES you are!"

After Bo and Kendra calmed down Bo gave Kendra better clarity on the situation, "Kendra, do you realize that you just told me HOW and WHY you are able to be in a romantic relationship with both Mia and Dyson?"

"Huh?" Kendra looked at her oddly.

Bo cleared her throat, "Dyson loves you as his one and only life mate and he wants you all to himself, BUT at that same time, he can't give certain things to you now when he is stuck as a wolf. Mia found that she can trust and love again since you told me about her finding out her birth parents. Mia loves and lusts after you, but she knows deep down that this is a temporary arrangement and to not get in the way of your marriage with Dyson, but the way it looks now, Mia has taken the place everything that Dyson is currently deficient in."

"Yea, I kind of figured, but I wanted to make sure that I am faithful to Dyson and save myself for him," Kendra admitted looking at her wine glass.

Bo thought about that and put a spin on it by suggesting, "Dyson is being a good life mate to you and would do ANYTHING to keep you happy. Now he needs Mia to be with you because he wants you to have someone to lean on that is his equivalent WITHOUT moving in on his life mate. So long as you hold him as your life mate and keep him in your heart, you ARE being faithful. You know were Dyson stands in your heart of hearts if it came down to a choice between the two, and Mia knows that. She is being a great Den Mate in a way. So you answered your own question Kendra. Yes, it is possible for your heart to have room for 2. It will change later but right now, Dyson and Mia have a symbiotic relationship with you and if you give everything to Mia in a physical sense, Dyson would be happy for you. Like my Tammy says, others may be able to touch her but only I can touch her soul. Only Dyson can touch and have all of your soul."

Kendra just nodded slowly taking all that in. It made sense.

Dyson heard this too stealthily roaming the upper balconies with a view of them and yes, Bo was right. He wasn't cruel enough to make Kendra only his when he himself could not provide and he knew darn well that Kendra would wait for him, being ever faithful, had he not agreed to let Mia in.

"Thanks Bo," Kendra smirked.

"No problem. So how are you dealing with Mia in bed if you don't mind?" Bo inquired.

"We do just fine, but she seems to have more experience since she's, how do you say it? Been around a little more than I have," Kendra confided.

"I can still further advise you on how to totally own her sexually like I did Dyson if you want?" Bo just proposed bluntly.

Kendra smirked, backing up slightly with a sideways glance. It was a good offer, but how did Bo know how to handle Mia if she had not been with her yet? "How can you do that if she has yet to dance with you?"

Bo looked in the distance toward Mia and Tamsin grabbing some cake and unbuttoning their shirts and whispered, "Don't look now but I think Mia and Tamsin are here to strip search us. Will you allow me to have some time with Mia?"

"For me, sure. But the real question is if she allows it," Kendra smirked wickedly.

Kendra glanced casually at Mia and Tamsin on approach and they were on a mission to tango with them NOW. Kendra knew a possible foursome was approaching and she was not into pairing with Tamsin. It wasn't a dig on Tamsin, since she was a beautifully strong woman and Valkyrie, but Kendra was not attracted to her in that way.

Bo patted her hand and answered this knowing what Kendra was thinking, "2 by 2. Then minus T for 3, then minus you for 2. I'll get you all the intel you want Captain."

Kendra nodded in agreement and quickly whispered back, "No need for the 2 IF you get enough intel on Mia on the 3." That was an ingenious plan and she never knew doing the math could be that useful. In that arrangement, Bo would warm Mia up to her gradually being in a threesome and Bo being a succubus could do that easily from past experience.

Tamsin nodded and passed Kendra sashaying over to Bo. She pulled out a chair scooting next to Bo, swiveled it around and then straddled it. She leaned forward into the back rest and stopped just inches from Bo's luscious lips.

Bo leaned forward to kiss Tamsin but Tamsin pulled back teasing her.

Bo purred pulling playfully on Tamsin collar, "I love a Valkyrie in uniform but I love it even more when they are out of uniform."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and jeered, "Too bad, so sad. Work for it Bo."

Tamsin leaned back a little to show Bo the plunging V of her button down shirt and innocently asked, "Did you forget to put something of mine back on me?"

Tamsin cracked the V of her shirt open even more showing plenty of cleavage.

Bo licked her lips but replied absentmindedly, "No idea what you're talking about Tammy."

"Tisk tisk," Tamsin shook her head, "You've been a BAD BAD Succboobs. So did your tits come flying out of that dress of yours without that over the shoulder boulder holder keeping them contained or did you showcase your TRUE succubus self by showing everyone how much and heat you were without your panties?"

Bo batted back, "Tammy, I was feeding from Malaya like we agreed then she nearly ran away with all my underwear. You wouldn't have anything to do with that my evil angel?"

Rather than answer directly, so she just avoided by slowly, taking only one of Bo legs closest to her off the table and having Bo put it down then gingerly split her legs apart. Tamsin made sure to massage the inside of her leg to get her to buy in.

Bo resisted. Kendra with Mia sitting on her lap where on the other side of the table more or less but if Tamsin made her open up more, she'd be exposed.

Bo finally requested, "No Tammy. Business before pleasure."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh using her other hand to keep Bo and open book while the other quickly slid into home base, "Multi task Bo. We can do both."

'God Bo. No resistance and you've got my ring down there drenched ALREADY?' Tamsin use the link.

'You will pay. No one … god … yes… I mean no one defies….'

'SEXY UNDERWIRE. Obey SLUT.'

'Oh my god Tamsin. No. I need to think….'

'WHAT did you say my SLAVE?! I said do BOTH. Business WHILE I pleasure you,' Tamsin snarled over the link and hooking her finger deep inside Bo to show she was in command.

Bo squeaked reflexively at the jolt of pleasure she just got but the firm way she did it also hurt a little. She LOVED it. Tamsin just knew her to darn well.

Bo finally submitted to Tamsin, and just whispered, "Yes mistresses."

"That's more like it," Tamsin clicked. She then she heart Mia talking about her.

Mia just walked over to Kendra and stood there for a moment and reported, "Hey we got the first slot for the photo shoot in the AM tomorrow. Oh 600. The camera crew will finish setting everything up tonight and we have the whole place ourselves until about 8 when Tamsin and Bo arrive. Camera crews for everyone else will start after 10.

Kendra just nodded and smiled, "OK Mia. Sounds good."

Mia then noted that Kendra all took off her bra too since it was just lying on the table for all to see. THAT made her even more irresistible.

"Oh Tamsin and Bo need that much time?" Kendra asked.

Mia and Kendra glanced at Bo and Tamsin who were otherwise fixated on each other only and tuned out.

Mia was the one to clarify, "Well Bo lost a bet and Tamsin needs to take EXTRA risqué calendar photos of Bo."

Kendra smirked wickedly and got it but changed the topic pulling her feet off the table, "Can we talk? Please?"

Mia knew this was either good or bad or maybe both but to leverage the good, she knew she could make it much harder for Kendra to deliver bad news when she adroitly sat across Kendra's lap with her arms around her neck like a couple that just got married.

This took Kendra off guard and she immediately semi growled, "Don't make me own you here and now."

"Awwwww I love idle threats. No weapons and in a dress. Good one," Mia chuckled and pecked her on the lips.

Kendra hugged her loosely lowered her hand to Mia gun belt and purred, "Who said I was going to use my weapons?"

This time Mia kissed her deeply then nipped her ear lobe and ran a tails of kisses down her neck. All the while slowly with the stealth of a ninja began to unzip Kendra's dress in back.

Mia jeered further, "Awwwww such a cute little Chihuahua. All bark but no bite. Please more!"

Kendra was losing her sanity at Mia's moves and heard Bo yelp at what seemed like she was being owned by Tamsin, meanwhile to her horror, Mia had unzipped her dress and yanked it own over her arms in a quick motion disabling her ability to fend Mia off with her arms since they were trapped at the moment by her dress.

"MIA! No! Please," Kendra looked down at her bare chest shocked that Mia would do that move here. Her nipples were rock hard and before knew it Mia tongue started to swat her ultra sensitive tips. Kendra bucking helplessly at her attacker and was just about to slam her to the ground to wrestle with her until she was ripped with a mind blowing release. Mia had somehow distracted her and was attacking her folds and arch. She didn't need to enter her to own her.

Mia worked her folds and knew how to get Kendra to climax by stroking then smacking her nub all the while proclaiming, "I learned those moves from Tamsin. The first is called, 'Hello Titty' and the other is called 'PEARL harbor'. Are you impressed or what?"

Kendra had no words riding it all out trying to catch her breath.

Bo was flabbergasted that Mia had that much talent.

Tamsin , who had just mounted Bo, knew she was distracted and cooed since she already undid Bo's zipper and performed the same move, but it was even faster.

"I told you I wasn't going to use my telekinetic powers and I won't. So Hello Titty," Tamsin huffed without even touching her and Bo's top just fell off her chest since her top was sleeveless.

"What the…." Bo stammered when it got drafted on her chest and she covered up but low and behold Tamsin's fingers never stopped their assault on Bo's temple and plundered it hard.

'Sneak attack on Pearl Harbor. Your Pearl. Coming up.' Tamsin used the link.

"Don't you DARE crest Bo. Slave!" Tamsin commanded.

Bo eyes turned bright blue and came, snacking on chi from all. What made it even worst was when Tamsin kept telling her not to crest.

Bo arched her back and Tamsin sucked her tips exposing more and more of her succubus.

Kendra, in a burst of energy pulled out one of her arms and fisted Mia's hair and rolled her to the ground with Kendra on top. She had skillfully pulled Mia's knife and had it on her throat. In that moment, nobody but Dyson was allowed to dominate her.

She barked angrily, "Mia dammit! I TOLD you NO Bitch!"

Everyone froze. Tamsin and Bo were assessing if they should intervene. Kendra was really pissed.

Kendra saw briefly how scared Mia was for once. Mia didn't mean her and harm. This was her problem, not really Mia's. Kendra was a control freak but being a control freak is what almost killed Dyson several times.

Kendra dropped the dagger and put her forehead on Mia's and confessed softly with her eyes closed, "I told you before that I bite. That is who I am. I argue with Dyson all the time when we are on the job and I've tried to kill him several times as well. I'm fucked up and I'm sorry. The closer you get to me, the more you see my worst qualities."

Mia nodded and smiled in understanding stroking her cheek and that elicited a couple tears to drop to fall from Kendra's eyes even though they were closed.

Mia broke the stalemate and asked, "Tell me what you need. Talk to me and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Kennie. Can you forgive me?"

Kendra nodded and continued.

"You can now touch my soul the same way Dyson can and it's an occupational hazard for both of you. I do love you, just be a little more gentle with me. I… I lash out when I am pushed in a direction I don't wanna go. I trying my hardest to let someone else drive and at this point I have to since all my plans for myself are FUBAR. Be patient with me Mia and stay with me please," Kendra replied laying all her cards out on the table.

Mia didn't realize that she shed a couple tears too. This was probably the most moving thing she heard. Kendra really had given everything to her. Parts of her heart which only Dyson had were now open to her and what Kendra was saying that deep down, she had demons inside too. It showed that Kendra was human and vulnerable. Oddly enough, this made Kendra even more attractive. After all no one was perfect.

Kendra pulled Mia up ashamed at what she did in front of everyone but it seemed that Tamsin and Bo were kissing each other. Somehow Tamsin got rid of Bo's dress and she was sitting on the table top edge buck naked with Tamsin in between her legs standing. Tamsin was squeezing Bo's ass and pulling her into her aggressively.

Mia was quick to kiss Kendra on the lips and reassure her, "I'm not going anywhere ok?"

Kendra got redressed leaned against the next table since Bo was taking up their original one but stayed around since she needed Bo to find out all of Mia's secrets.

Mia blushed at Bo and Tamsin. Bo just grunted flipping Tamsin on the table, "Get out of these clothes Tammy." Without hesitation Tamsin began to do a strip but Bo used Destiny to help unwrap her Valkyrie. Mia looked away and there was Kendra still leaning on the next table with the slit on her skirt riding a little high but showed plenty of leg.

"Just face me Mia," Kendra smirked at the red faced Mia.

"Ya want to go somewhere else to talk?" Mia offered since she knew this situation was awkward for Kendra.

Kendra shook her head and purred smoothly, "Well aren't you going to play hello titty on me as well as show me all those naughty tricks Tamsin has been teaching you?"

Bo mewed in ecstasy and it was Tamsin that corrected who was on top at the moment, "Their NOT tricks, they fucking work; especially for those who like being the A1 in the relationship like Bo. Sorry Kendra… I mean Cap."

Bo swapped positions on Tamsin to her surprise and noted to for all nipping Tamsin's neck, "They back fire ALL the time. Isn't that RIGHT Tamtam?"

Tamsin flipped back on top and growled aggressively taking Bo with her fingers stoking Bo's slit and spanking her nub, "Let's fucking find out succu-slut."

Mia just turned back to Kendra knowing it was an uncomfortable moment and in an aloof tone mentioned with an eye roll, "oooooookkkkkkkk"

Mia then offered, taking Kendra's arm, "Can we take a walk and then come back?"

Kendra laughed bending over to put on her heels, "Sure."

Oddly enough they made it to the well lit gardens again but this time it was at night. It was Kendra who spoke first, "You know that me leaving has NOTHING do to with what you and I have right? I did it to keep the peace."

Mia put her arm around Kendra's waist and replied, "Yea I know, but I like having you around."

Kendra laughed doubtfully and corrected, "How can you say that after I nearly killed you a few moments ago?"

"You didn't and I am flattered I can have what Dyson has," Mia soothed.

"Mia," Kendra setup what she needed to say shaking her head, "I'm cursed. I told Alex, who is trying her hardest to emulate me that my moniker holds true and may kill her. Now Dyson is literally my shield and he puts his life on the line for me even now. What do I do? I thank him by biting him back and being a total bitch to him all the time. The only thing saving us is that in the end, we are on the same page. No matter how many times I fought with him, he knew he had my soul, as much as my conscious mind hated it, I was his. And deep down I wanted to be his as well."

Mia nodded, so where exactly did she fit in?

Kendra continued walking past some Dogwood trees, "I lashed out at you because you CAN touch my soul. It was easy before for us to get along since I was somewhat in control of how close you could get to me. I don't want to abuse our relationship ok? Take what you need from me, because I need you."

Mia finally replied both taking a seat on a bench, "I can't take what you don't have. You use to have it though."

Kendra looked at her confused.

Mia took both of Kendra's hands into her own and explained, "My mom use to tell me, 'learn from the past, live for today, and have hope for tomorrow'. You had all three when you were just an activist. You then slowly began to lose HOPE as time went on until now; you have no hope for the future. You do learn from the past and you live the days to the max, but ever since Bo revealed fate's premonitions, you are now devoid of any hope."

Kendra darted her glance away downcast since it was true. She had no idea Mia honed in on that.

"I need you to hope again," Mia stated kissing Kendra on the cheek.

Kendra replied weakly, "After I lost Eric, I've been on a path to self destruct. Dyson then took all the shattered pieces of my life and put me back together. I found though that I keep going back to that same path. Now Julie, as terrible as she was, reminded me of that fact. I'm may not be good for you in the long term. If roles were reversed, I'd take what I had and run away."

Mia brought her dejected friend in closer so that Kendra's head was tucked under her chin, "Hey, LLBFFs remember? I'm here to stay. Did it ever occur to you that if you hope again, your path may change all by itself? Also did you consider that you are a leader to many, especially humans, akin to Bo for Fae kind? You need to be that beacon of hope. Alex looks up to you remember that. We will all die, but how we approach death is just as important on how we live life."

Kendra brooded on that and digested it.

"Hey," Mia mentioned getting Kendra to see eye to eye, "Assume the premonitions are WRONG. Tell me what happens next."

Kendra shrugged, "Well Dyson would finally shift back."

"Oooookkk. Good. Go on," Mia soothed. "Try to image a little father out."

"OK, We'd live happily ever after. I'd have kids, 2 of them. 1 is too lonely."

"OK, then what are their names?" Mia led.

Kendra never thought that far and was stumped. She knew she wanted a girl though.

Mia then told her, "OK, so at our photo shoot tomorrow, come with a couple of names ok?"

"OK, but good names take time," Kendra justified in order to stall.

"I know, but you can always give me a list."

"Like the way Kenzi is by hounding Tamsin relentlessly," Kendra noted.

"You got it," Mia mentioned with a grin.

Kendra needed to broach this topic but posed it as a hypothetical, "For you…. You would be happily married and found true lasting love."

Mia smiled and took Kendra's hand and kissed it, "Thanks. I hope for that too. And I hope he or she is open minded enough to have you around me."

Kendra smirked eyeing her carefully, "In what way?"

"Ohhhhhhh maybe have some benefits every now and then," Mia looked up in a dreamy fashion.

"Prince or princess charming ARE open minded. And I hope Dyson has an open minded as well."

"Can we ask him?" Mia looked behind her. Dyson was probably around.

Kendra thought about this and mentioned, "Sure, but I think he's isn't the sharing type especially when he shifts back."

"He makes exceptions, like the time we had to coax him into the shower with both of us in there," Mia chuckled but called behind her, "DYSON! Come here for a moment."

Low and behold he was nearby and bounded to them and sat down proudly in front of Mia.

Mia pet him and scratched him behind the ears and asked, "Dyson. Assuming we live a nice long life, do you want kids?"

Dyson nodded. He never thought about it, but he did want kids of his own.

"How many?" Mia smirked.

Dyson barked 6 times.

Kendra's jaw dropped, "Oh my god Dyson. SIX! You should have started when I was an attorney you BAD dog."

Mia laughed and added, "How many boys?"

Again is barked 6 times.

"Ummm no Dyson," Kendra laughed holding his chin, "I am NOT raising a testosterone based family."

Dyson then barked 5 times.

"Oh jeee THANKS so I get 1 girl," Kendra gave up. "OK how about 3 total consisting of 2 boys, BUT all of them will have SHAW as their middle name."

Made sense, so Dyson nodded.

"AND if they turn out to be all girls, TOUGH LUCK since you determined the sex."

Mia added, "You know that means if you get 3 boys, you are stuck with that too."

"Yea I guess."

Mia then changed tact and requested of Dyson, "I know Kendra is your life mate and when I find another who is mine, will you be ok with me totally fucking Kendra's brains out every now and then?"

Dyson tiled his head in thought. If Mia found her life mate, then why hold on to Kendra, but he knew how addictive Kendra was. She was even more addictive than Bo in some instances.

"You'll always know. OK, we'll put on a show for you too," Mia added.

Dyson wined and want more.

Kendra wondered how far Mia was going to go in this hypothetical deal.

"OK, final offer. I'll do a lap dance for you nude while Kendra satisfies your dirtiest fantasies at the same time," Mia slyly mentioned.

Kendra just cut in, "Mia….. enough. Can't you see you can't buy off Dyson. When he shifts back he'll be exclusive. That is what a life mate is."

Mia knew Dyson's will power was fading. She mused that she just needed the right angle. Finally she gave up and said, "Add Bo to the lap dance party. If you're a good dog, who knows, maybe more."

Kendra blurted out, "OH MY GOD! You can't just volunteer …"

Dyson howled jumping up excitedly and the howling would not stop.

"See it worked," Mia chuckled.

Kendra hid her face behind her hand shaking her head and just gave in saying, "Men."

"Everyone has their price," Mia sang out extending her arm out to the side in order to inspect at her perfectly manicured nails with glee.

Kendra then quickly grabbed Dyson pulled him in to her nuzzling her forehead with his, "OK D-man, I got it. Threesome with Bo seems to be a reoccurring theme. Now go and check on Tamsin and Bo because Mia is just about to defile me in her quest to find treasures in my cave."

Mia was shocked that Kendra was really blunt about it.

Once Dyson trotted off, Kendra smirked and mentioned, "Thanks for being honest with me Mia. Also, before you ehhh take me, I need you to tell me how you might go about it. If you tell me, I will be far less likely to bite back. Ok?"

Mia grinned embarrassed, "You won't mind if I tell you my most depraved fantasies?"

"No. Just whisper it to me ok. I won't judge you. I promise," Kendra kissed Mia.

Mia took a deep breath and hugged Kendra cheek to cheek so that Mia was talking directly into her ear.

"You and Dyson would work on cases late into the evening at the precinct but Dyson would leave first to prepare something romantic when you came home to him. I'd be visiting that day and would keep my distance since we're arch enemies. We ended up at the end of the day in the locker room where you and I showered in separate stalls but we ended up dressing in the same row at the same time. We'd both size each other up stealing clandestine glances at each other. None of us exchanged words but you'd put on a dress and went all out for Dyson. Tonight would be that special night he'd take you. Also you'd be an evil girl too and want to show me up in addition. I'd change into a dress as well since I was going out to happy hour with your team. As we finish putting on our makeup, I note that you'd keep stretching your neck and I want a better assessment of my competition. I'd then stand behind you and give you a neck and shoulder rub in front of the mirror. You'd complain and be a bitch to me at first but after a minute you stop and start to relax," Mia whispered.

Kendra kissed her cheek and comforted, "Please continue Mia."

Mia then continued in a softer voice, "I hate you too, but your scent starts to get to me as I start to rub my body against yours ever to slightly. I want to kiss and nibble on your neck and I resist. You then ask me to go lower. I stop but you say please for the first time. I unzip you a little in the back and keep working on you. I keep going lower and lower and you never say stop even when I unsnap your bra clasp. My lips ghost the hairs on the back of your neck and moan out loud. That is when I take you from behind kissing your neck, pecking your cheeks nipping your ears and devouring our savory shoulders. You let me moaning loudly and I snake my hands inside the open back of your dress, under you bra and around your rib cage. God you feel great when I touch she sides of your breasts you begin breathing erratically but I threw caution to the wind cupping your firm tits. Rolling your nipples until you can't make a single word. I want more of you, but not a grudge frack, since you are no longer my enemy. I want to take you before Dyson has a chance to."

Kendra got really into the story and her body was responding. Kendra just began to kiss Mia's cheek in lust. She also began to unbutton Mia's shirt the rest of the way then pulled her bra cups up to set her assets free.

Mia knew Kendra really liked it and continued stroking Kendra tips through her dress, "We'd go on like this for 10 minutes driving you mad and then you'd say…."

Kendra parted the hug briskly and just said with a husky voice with lust burning in her eyes, "Dammit Mia. Just SHOW me. SHOW ME. Please."

Mia gladly knelt before Kendra between her legs and mentioned, "I'd sit you up on the counter and inch your thong down and throw it aside. You keep your legs closed since you'd never been with a woman before, BUT I know how to part the ocean."

Mia slid off one of Kendra's high heels and sucked each perfect digit on her foot the nibbling her inner leg up her slit. Then she switched to the other and Kendra's was an open book in no time.

"I'd fist do heavy petting," Mia explained sliding her hand under her skirt splitting her sopping lips apart.

Kendra grunted.

"Then comes circling your pearl," Mia cooed doing the requisite action.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kendra was so aroused she could barely think. The fantasy was too good.

Mia continued loving the fact that Kendra was all hers, "After that you'd be all warmed up when I hike your skirt up and make you put your bare ass on the counter."

Kendra let her hike her skirt up and opened wide.

"I'd lap your juices until you are driven mad digging my tongue deep and deeper, like so," Mia explained lapping her folds open farther and farther.

Kendra was losing her mind. Mia's tongue was owning her.

"Then I'd tongue bang you."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kendra yelled when Mia's tongue rammed through her temple doors and she kept doing it.

Mia relished her taste and wanted more but stopped her ministrations when she mentioned, "Then you beg me to take your virginity even ahead of Dyson. You step out of your dress like a mad man."

Kendra stood up and nearly yanked off her dress and sitting back down she begged in earnest, "PLEASE Mia, take me. Show me and grudge fuck me into total submission."

Mia didn't know if she should proceed until Mia took her hand and guided her finger into the temple alongside her own. It was slow and deliberate at first but Mia finally increased to ramming speed with Kendra finally begging taking her own finger out, "FUCK me! Dominate me! Own meeeeeeeee!"

Mia's hand become a blur working Kendra and in no time Kendra crested brutally to being plundered deep inside proclaiming, one word.

Mia.

Kendra was out of breath and barely got out, "That wasn't the end was it?"

"Nope," Mia licked her finger helping Kendra out of her dress and was totally naked now. "After you were spent, I'd bang you another way to seal the deal."

"Oh? How?"

Mia didn't even reply going down on Kendra to suck her pearl and used 3 of her soldiers to plunder Kendra's temple. It didn't take long to reach peak.

Kendra was so weak but asked, "Please tell me not another."

"No, I'd finally asked for a little quid pro quo where you would now undress me and make me see stars," Mia shrugged like they were done since she didn't know if Kendra was in any condition to reciprocate.

Kendra added things up in the story and knew Mia was abridging it a little and acted the part. She hesitantly held Mia like this was all new to her and was someone she didn't like. She nuzzled her face to hers and confided, "Mia. That was out of this world. I'm …. I'm new to all this."

Mia took in the roll play hungrily and clarified, "With women or in general?"

"In general." Kendra pretended that she hated to admit it. "Can you?... I mean will you show me how to ….. how to please you?"

Kendra then backed up and put on her most vulnerable face and hissed barely audible, "Please."

Mia was IN LOVE. Kendra somehow knew the details on that part of her fantasy and then confidently told her, "I'll step you through it. OK? When do you have to get home to Dyson?"

"He can wait," Kendra replied in character. "Like a good puppy dog."

Kendra smirked and slowly began to remove Mia's gear and in no time, Mia was naked and Kendra did everything to Mia as per her direction. She also made sure to do back to Mia that Mia just did to her and it was magical. Mia crested wildly both times and the role play brought her to new height.

Kendra smirked and knew she didn't need Bo anymore since Mia just spewed out all her dirty secrets willingly by playing out this fantasy.

Kendra topped it off and asked a sweaty, out of breath Mia, "You were … amazing. I'm really sorry about talking all that shit about you. Can.. can we be fren…. Can we do this again?"

Mia love being in control, "Next week. Same time same place."

"Our secret? Please don't tell Dyson. He thinks he's the first," Kendra pouted still in the role play.

"He will be the first and only MAN to take you. Ok?" Mia winked at her.

Kendra laughed and finally broke from the fantasy land, "Good one. Was I convincing?"

"Oh GOD Kennie, you not only got the part, you OWNED it. You knew my fantasy Kendra better than I ever hoped," Mia admitted with glee.

"Well let's get pack up and meet up with Tamsin and Bo. We need to get out of here before we reveal to the clean up crew 'operation shock and awe'," Mia explained.

Kendra laughed stepping back into her dress and was putting on her shoes when Mai was looking for something.

It became readily apparent she was missing her underwear and bra when they both said, "Dyson."

"May I scold Dyson later?" Mia joked,

"Sure. You know you can ask for them back?" Kendra replied looking around for Dyson.

"No. I don't what to know what he has been doing with it while we were going at it," Mia chuckled.

Kendra and Mia got redressed and went to the dressing room to collect their stuff.

On the way, Kendra just cut to the chase and told Mia, "Mia, please fix things with your god father. He is your father figure and I think Julie was acting alone."

Mia considered this. It was either love Kendra or love her father the way she saw it.

Kendra knew what she was thinking and held her hand stopping in the hall way, "You know, I ditched my parents since I joined the academy and I still regret it. I know they only wanted the best for me, but they gave me an ultimatum. I chose this career which Kennie in the alternate universe didn't have to deal with and hence stayed a lawyer. Until you have an explicit direction to not see me, there is nothing wrong with seeing me every now and then when I need supplies on my hike."

Mia flicked her hair over her shoulder annoyed, "Yea but I think he knows already that we are 'together together'. I don't want to be disingenuous with my actions. Before, being a Den Mate was stretching it, but now… oh Gosh…. Now we are … an …"

"LLBFFs?" Kendra completed.

"The kind of LLBFF that describes Jane and Maura," Mia added. "I want to be with you, but I don't want upset the armistice either; much less my father."

"Yes, he doesn't like me too much," Kendra mentioned dryly.

"Do me a favor," Kendra requested walking hand in hand with her again, "FIND a way to stay true to all. At the very least fix what you have with your father first. He has been with you longer than I have."

"OK," Mia nodded. They got into the dressing room to pack. Kendra got dressed back into her cargo pants and loose shirt with the Alexander Arms logo.

Dyson did trot in with Mia underwear and she just stuffed it into her duffel bag.

Tamsin was red and sweaty all over totally exhausted as was Bo. They just laid on the table for 10 minutes nude without saying a word. There were so busy ravaging each other they were near collapse. Bo didn't know Tamsin had that much punch as a human.

Tamsin finally spoke pointing lazily at Bo, "I hate you."

Bo chucked, "I hate you too 'cus you won."

Tamsin clicked, "You're damn right I did. You tasted delicious by they way."

Bo chuckled, "You smeared cake all over me and in places I need to wash out later."

"Yea. Iiiiiii knoooow," Tamsin hummed all proud.

Bo really thought she was ahead but it was good to stoke her ego. It is what Tamsin always needed and it was free. Also Bo didn't need to be first all the time.

Tamsin smirked and rolled over smiling when she planted a kiss on Bo's lips.

Bo realized through the kiss that Tamsin said, 'I love you' without uttering a single syllable. She felt so special and returned the kiss.

"You know that Destiny is one of the most awesome weapons according to history," Bo mentioned. "I don't think history meant for Destiny to be used the way we are using it now."

"Eh who cares! If we are the victors, we write the history," Tamsin waved it off laying beside Bo.

Bo chuckled, "Well yes, I'd write that it was one of the most awesome sex toys ever created."

"Please succubus, is that your ONLY selection criteria for a weapons?" Tamsin scrunched her face.

"Well look at what we just did. We each razed the others field, it pillaged both of our temples. And I used it to tear your clothing off," Bo offered.

"So what, you gonna tell yer dad?" Tamsin laughed loudly. "Well maybe I will. Hey DAD, destiny has seen more sex action than battle action. Yea then he'd say…."

Tamsin put on a serious scowl with no feeling and imitated Odin in a baritone voice, "I would pay real money for you not to say that again."

Bo laughed since Tamsin was spot on.

Tamsin just kept going with the imitation, "When I told you to 'suck it', I didn't mean it that way."

Tamsin's radio on the floor then chirped and Mia's voice came through, "Tamsin, want us to bring your duffel bag from the dressing room? We are all packed here otherwise."

Tamsin hopped off the table and bent over to pick up her radio with Bo keeping an eye on her bum, and relayed into the mic, "Yes if you could. Thanks."

"By the way, love the art work on Kendra," Bo mentioned ogling Tamsin while aside from her hardware, was trying to see if any clothing was usable, but no.

Bo just sat up and stayed naked so Tamsin didn't feel alone.

"Ugggg, I am soooo glad I pack spare clothing," Tamsin mentioned twirling around to Bo putting her hands on her hips staring her down.

Bo put on her puppy dog eyes and twirled her hair.

Tamsin ALMOST melted but continued, "By the way my succubus, for cheating on me with the doctor, …"

"awwww please don't take away my bed time with you," Bo pouted and teased. "Are you going to make me trot around naked again?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, "Oh contraire! I want you to dress like Kendra's dresses; conservatively and professionally. No more spilling out and body hugging stuff. Ix nay on the eatherlay!"

"Noooooooooooooooo," Bo pleaded immediately scrambling to kneel before her Valkyrie grabbing her leg. That clashed with her style. Being in a stuff suit was bad enough when she was working on cases with Kenzi.

Tamsin chuckled knowing she had her one the run. "Ohhhh YES Bo, I need you covered up and MOST of all wear underwear."

"Nooooooooooooooooo! I don't own any!" Bo explained like she was given a death sentence.

"Time to start succubus," Tamsin sang and clicked. "And no thong. Regular bikini type and your bra better be full cups."

Bo was floored and was speechless.

"Well my bad bad succubus? You can still feed, but it won't be that easy for you to tango. GOT IT?" Tamsin demanded.

Bo buckled and stuttered, "Y.. Y…. Yes mistress. May I be myself when I am with you at home?"

Tamsin loved Bo begging.

"PLEASE please please. Mercy?" Bo spewed kissing Tamsin's bare feet.

"Ok. FINE," Tamsin gave in since she heard people approach. It was probably Kendra and Mia fresh out of doing the Tango probably. She had to give Kendra credit, she wasn't as tightly wound up as she was before. Dyson softened her up a lot and then Mia turned her to goo.

Bo got up quickly to look presentable in terms in not groveling and snarled back into Tamsin's ear, "You are EVIL!"

"Iiiiii know," Tamsin relished.

A couple seconds later Mia and Kendra emerged and Dyson trotting in front of them. Bo was impressed, Mia and Kendra's auras were now different and it glowed like they were a couple now. Oddly enough the aura was the same for Dyson and Kendra. Kendra really did manage to get a polygamous relationship to work.

Tamsin didn't cover up and pulled her other set of clothing out of the bag tossed to her by Mia which included underwear, much to Bo's disappointment.

They both got dressed in no time and it was a good thing too since the cleaning staff was set to arrive in 15 minutes.

Bo brushed her hair with Kendra packing her gear she left on the table earlier into her bag and mentioned to all, "OK what I needed to tell all of you was that Lauren and Arin have been working on a serum to make us immune to mind control."

"Like we wear tin foil hats?" Tamsin jested.

"No. She had made the hypothesis that the reason why so many different type of Fae attacked me is because they were telepathically controlled somehow. We can't inoculate everyone since that is a lot of humans and Fae, but we can give it to people we know and trust. Also Arin was able to incorporate and imbue an ancient spell in those injections that wards off those that want to do us harm to an extent with the help of Trick who is still in the dark. Each shot lasts about 2 weeks to 2 weeks but weekly would be better especially for us," Bo reported.

"OK, I'll get my team … I mean the 69th lined up," Mia mentioned. It was really Kendra's team.

Kendra nudged her with her hip and said, "Yes it is your team."

Mia then offered, "I can probably distribute it to the Dire Wolf clan, and the Aswangs, for those that would take it every 2 weeks."

"Good," Bo mentioned.

Kendra added, "We can cover the Burning cypress clan too via Alex."

"One more thing," Bo cleared her throat. "Remember when Massimo gave a potion to Kenzi to make her Fae giving her powers?"

Tamsin just filled in, "Yea, of course, but it's temporary."

Bo continued, "Well Lauren had made a pill based on that after reverse engineering Massimo's work. It will radically enhance our Fae powers and for humans, it will make them Fae BASED ON their strengths. It lasts only 24 hours though."

There was a pause and Kendra asked, "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

Bo then dropped the other shoe, "What Massimo gave Kenzi had about a 25 percent chance it would have killed her on the first dose. Had Kenzi taken another hit of the same thing, it would have jumped her up to an 80% mortality rate. What Lauren made cut that to 10% for the first does and 30% on the second, hence the shorter time duration on the enhanced powers. Against Lauren's advice, I will make sure those directly involved in the Sea of Fae incident will get 2 each. USE THEM WISELY. There is no telling what would happen if you take a third dose."

Tamsin asked, "So I guess you can stack them? Take them both at the same time."

Bo nodded.

"Fun fun fun," Tamsin sang out with her normal sarcastic wit.

Bo ignored her and said, "Lauren needs more time to prefect this pill, but if we wait until all the stars align before we do anything, we'd end up doing nothing. That's all I have."

Mia spoke up, "Photo shoots are tomorrow. I will be your photographer Bo. Kendra may help out. Is that ok?"

Bo nodded.

"Yup, I'll pose the succu-bunny," Tamsin smirked wickedly raising her hand like she was in class.

It occurred to Kendra that Mia may have some photography experience after all. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	80. Over Hard

After leaving the wedding, Mia, Kendra and Dyson went home.

All were so exhausted from the day that they just wanted to turn in.

Dyson bounded and leapt into the bed first taking the center. He watched his Life Mate and Mia exit the bathroom already dressed for bed after they brushed. Mia was still using a face towel to wipe off her make up.

"Well that gig earned us a pretty penny," Mia noted. "I'd say over nothing, but I guess that was asking for too much. Everything still worked out in the end, right?"

Kendra chuckled, "Yes I guess so. At least now I can get my body armor fully repaired."

Mia added with both stopping in front of the bed, "Just take mine but don't worry. After the calendar shoot hits the stands, we'll make get so much, we might wanna consider retiring. It may even break the internet."

Kendra thought about it for a moment and it did sound really attractive. She did need to step back from her duties and blood lust for retribution. Hate only begot more hate. Violence only led to more violence. Could she ditch her life in law enforcement and do was Julie had asked, live in peace and harmony with the Fae? If meant that she needed to forgive everyone for past wrongs and keep forgiving moving forward. It was more than 'love you enemy' as she already learned, but 'love your enemies' plural.

Mia, now able to read Kendra better added, "Kennie, YES you can walk away from ALL of this because if happiness has a price, no matter how much it costs, BUY IT 'cus it's a bargain. OK?"

Kendra nodded and looked to her feet then admitted, "Yea, I think I need to do that now….. Mia I am actually scared."

Mia sat Kendra down on the edge of the bed and then sat next to her, "Sometimes the most perilous journeys that take a life time maybe more to achieve begin with a single step; Then taking it one step at a time after that. You will be done sooner than you think."

Kendra glanced over to her and noted, "I still want to train with you Mia. I don't want to put down my cross right now because of the premonitions. I lost Dyson, you and maybe a large part the 69th. I lived through it once and my … well the 69th deserves better. However, at the same time I have to leave since I made a promise to Elder Julie and I intend to keep it."

Mia glanced behind her to Dyson who seemed to be intently listening to them. She then added, "You must do it for Dyson and for your relationship." Mia knew full well if she didn't leave like she promised, the council would rule to kill both of them.

Kendra replied defeated, "I know."

There was a long silence that shrouded over them and Mia rubbed her back and Dyson came up next to Kendra and put his head on her lap.

Kendra just pet Dyson and finally she said shakily, "Dyson… Mia…. I love you. You know I'd do anything to protect you."

Mia immediately saw the regret wash over Kendra's face probably for killing both of them according to the visions. She just held her. It was rare that Kendra bared all her true self but at the same time, it was now or never. Sometimes the one regret that hurts the most is not telling those pivotal in our lives how much they really mean to one another.

Kendra wiped a couple tears away and was at a total loss at what to say or do next. Ordinarily when life pushed her in a certain direction, she made sure to push back. Now it seemed, in a rare turn of events, that life had her boxed in with nowhere else to go.

Dyson turned to Mia to say something. He knew how much Kendra was hurting inside right about now.

Mia brought her in tight and as Kendra's soul fell apart in Mia's arms, Mia murmured, "You already saved us both. Dyson has a life mate that is his equal and more post Bo. I can rid myself now of my abandonment issues. You gave my life back to me."

Kendra just let her sorrow go but was at least somewhat relieved that Dyson and Mia did get something out their respective relationships. She hated to be seen as a leech. Still though, she needed to find a way to keep her skills up while she was on her sabbatical.

Dyson bowed to Mia so she could only see. Mia, Dyson thought, was doing a great job supporting his life mate and appreciated it. At this rate, no matter if she found another or not, he was in her debt.

Mia did want her to have hope that everything would be ok, but that had to wait until later. Right now, Kendra worries needed to bleed out before she could go on.

Bo was in her silk pajamas ready to go to bed but observed that Tamsin was in her closet gleefully packing for tomorrow's photo shoot.

"Tammy? You know I won' be wearing those anymore since you punished me by making me wear pants suits," Bo grumbled.

Tamsin never missed a beat putting items in garment bags, "Well it will be lifted at a MUCH later date, but I need you to dress OR undress in what you NORMALLY wear, succubus."

"You seem to be getting more out of this than me," Bo sat on the bed observing her.

"Of course. Isn't it always," Tamsin scrunched her face.

"Pose for me Tammy?" Bo asked nicely.

"NO," Tamsin bluntly stated. "I am NO ONE'S pin up girl."

"You are mine," Bo pouted.

"Awwww don't do that succubus 'cus it doesn't work. That and your face may freeze that way," Tamsin clicked.

Bo pouted even more and added, "The only one I have is of you on in the cargo container nude. I can't exactly display that on my desk. Are you camera shy? CHICKEN?"

"NO, I'm a Valkyrie afraid of nothing. Love even cowers before me…. And WOW so do you," Tamsin mentioned with unabated glee draping all of Bo's cloths on the back of a chair.

Bo looked up and then rubbed her chin, "Well MAYBE if I crop in enough, I'll pass. No….. maybe with a little photo editing….. I can put you in a bathing suit. A really SKMIPY one."

Tamsin growled and knew Bo's skills at photo editing were probably subpar and even then, she didn't want to be display to the entire department almost nude. She prowled over to Bo and stood towering over her with her hands on her hips.

Bo ignored Tamsin and then added in deep thought, "I COULD just use the picture of you buck naked and use sticky notes in the shape of clothes and even bathing suits to cover you to. Wow. I can have a dress up Tammy and strip her to my heart's content."

Tamsin tackled Bo and growled viciously within an inch from Bo's face. NO ONE ever black mailed her.

Bo then mocked devilishly locking onto Tamsin's green eyes, "Hmmmmm Well there HAS to be a solution Tamtam. Think of any most WISE ONE?"

Tamsin HATED to be strong armed and held Bo down tight. "I think you ARE my punishment for all my past lives. You are ….. mischievous and EVIL."

Bo the peck her on the lips even though Tamsin backed up a little and then purred, "You know, SPEAKING of past lives, I skimmed over your misdeeds since there is so much of it. Hmmmm Where is that EBook Kenzi gave me."

"YOU … YOU… you contemptuous succubus! You forgave me and you know very well …."

Bo laid her index finger on Tamsin's lips to silence her and then offered, "I DO get distracted easily though. I might forget about that EBook and even delete it accidentally if you give me something I want."

Tamsin sat up still straddling Bo and looked away. She hated to be coerced into something and then felt Bo hand slip under the hem of her shirt and rested gently on her sides.

Bo then knew she had the upper hand then tried to nudge Tamsin off of her but it did work so she slipped her hands under Tamsin's shirt and jeered pretending to be deep in thought, "Hmmmmm WHERE have I seen this move before. Hmmmmm I seem to remember a tickling episode which brought my Valkyrie down begging."

Tamsin's jaw just dropped aghast and stammered out, "SUCCUBUS, you wouldn't DARE! You blackmail me, then you threaten me. YOU WILL PAY!"

Bo just smirked stroking her sides and teased, "Tickle tickle Tammy."

Tamsin backed up a little at the mere thought but didn't laugh.

Bo then just quickly hugged her around her waist and Tamsin shifted as if she was being tickled.

"DON'T MAKE me dominate you. Unlike last time, I'm at full strength," Tamsin recognized Bo was using her Fae strength and she was trapped for now.

Bo now knew that Tamsin was now hyper sensitized and just said again, "Tickle, tickle TICKLE!"

"Epppppppppppp!" Tamsin jerked up but was held down by Bo.

Bo, like a cat rolled on top of Tamsin and just kept on saying the same word, 'tickle' but pinned her Valkyrie down firmly. She didn't tickle her but Tamsin was about to laugh as if she was.

"I am willing forget about the Dress up Tammy Photo frame, the Ebook of all your evil deeds, and even promise not to tell a soul that I can dominate the Missing Valkyrie just by tickling her … IF you pose for me," Bo purred.

Tamsin huffed out squirming trying not to laugh, "NO MORE… Lemme THINK for a moment PLEASE."

Tamsin, Bo knew was begging, and that meant that if she kept going she'd be coercing her to comply and that she didn't want to do.

Tamsin finally admitted looking away, "Arin says I'm naturally photogenic but it doesn't change the fact that I hate it because pictures of me are akin to taking a picture of my soul. I know…. Silly of me but that is how I feel."

Bo nodded in understanding then rolling off to the side to where they stared at the ceiling like they were gazing at the stars besides one another. "Yea, I knew this guy in high school that was annoying but part of the photography club. He took pictures of everyone nonstop is seemed."

"He'd be DEAD if he was in my school and took a picture of me. He should count his blessings," Tamsin said

"Well he made sure to showcase everyone's odd and funny facial expressions," Bo added.

"That's because succubus, you didn't threaten his life," Tamsin clicked.

Bo then asked getting back to business, "Do you love me? Unconditionally?"

Tamsin knew a trap was coming and then answered, "You KNOW the answer."

Bo then followed up, "You told me that I touched your soul. Can I please take pictures of my beautiful Valkyrie and her soul too?"

Tamsin growled. Bo got her again. Finally, Tamsin deadpanned to Bo and Bo her and sternly set conditions, "I hate you succubus. Yes, I'll allow LIMITED pictures to be taken of me FULLY CLOTHED and ONLY for your eyes. NO ONE ELSE is ever allowed to see them. If they EVER get out, I'll be really upset at you."

Bo nodded in agreement but needed to clarify some items, "Sure Tammy. You have my word. Can I ask you what photo I can share, like my background on my phone?"

"Yes, but what I say goes. NO twisting my arm," Tamsin replied all business.

"Mia and Kendra are the photographers tomorrow, can they help in taking and review the pictures?"

"Fiiiiiiine," Tamsin exhaled giving up going limp on the bed.

Bo rolled back on top of her and giggled beyond happy, "See, that wasn't too bad."

"Ugggggg the things I do for a needy clingy succubus," Tamsin mentioned with a face of annoyance.

Bo pecked her on her lips warmly and said with a grin of satisfaction, "Thank you Tammy. You are the ONLY one that keeps me beyond happy." Bo just kept pecking her on the lips each saying how deeply she loved her Valkyrie.

Tamsin gushed at the compliment then smirking mid kiss mumbled, "You're gods darn right I do."

Bo paused and looked over to the pile of clothing draped over the chair and mentioned, "So you want me in uniform. How'd you get an official police uniform since I don't have one?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh let me see. I MIGHT have had my friend. Melissa, who helped me fit your coachman vest try on some uniforms at the taylor's who's back door was left open one night after closing….. accidentally of course. I secured the location," Tamsin scrunched her face.

Bo put the pieces together and lifted a brow curiously, "Wow. I hope they don't file a report for a missing uniform."

"Well they did, but the theft would have been a lot worse if I didn't come on site," Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Really? Is there more to the story than you're telling me?" Bo inquired.

"You ask too many questions," Tamsin snorted rolling on top of Bo to assert dominance once more.

"It is my business if it is REALLY theft and I MAY have to arrest someone," Bo jeered playfully rolling on top of her. Her face was just an inch away from Tamsin's.

"Ugggg ok, Melissa knows the owner ok? She asked for a favor to use the place after closing. She also gave me her cheerleader uniform from her days as a professional and her school uniform," Tamsin confessed. "Use the link if you think I am lying."

Bo knew without using the link that Tamsin was telling the truth but what got her was that Tamsin had a cheerleader uniform and other props. Just to validate Bo inquired, "Pom Poms?"

"Yep," Tamsin smirked knowing she had all her bases covered.

"Shoes?"

"Got it," Tamsin sang.

"Button down white shirt and plaid knee high skirt for the school uniform?" Bo observed remnants of it under the pile of clothing.

"I am awesome. YES Bo," Tamsin sang and added, "WITH saddle shoes."

"Wow. Underwear?"

"Emmmmm NOT sure but you won't by wearing it for long anyway," Tamsin huffed out a laugh tossing Bo off to her side. There they just giggled face to face nuzzling their noses together giggling.

"BAD BAD Valkyrie. You never left Odin's order did you?" Bo added sitting up and Tamsin followed.

Tamsin just smoothly opened Bo's silk top one button at a time from top to bottom and absentmindedly asked, "Whatever gave you that idea? My mission to find and dominate one of the most powerful Fae… SECOND to me… TOTAL success. Banging you into senseless submission was just a bonus."

Bo relished Tamsin's naughty side and before she knew it the top slid right off of her.

"I don't know Tammy," Bo bit her nail deep in faux thought. "For some reason it's chilly in here."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh and her hands snaked up to cover her breast and firm erect nipples, "Yea I can tell."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Bo was hypersensitive and Tamsin's moves just drove her crazy. She just wanted to snuggle with Tamsin but Tamsin knew all the right moves to get her going.

Tamsin guided Bo onto her back and whipped off Bo's silk bottoms off saying, "Let me help you stay warm."

Bo was about to ask how when Tamsin backed up and seductively pulled the long shirt over her head and tossed it behind her without looking.

Tamsin tucked in with Bo and they were skin on skin under a think comforter. She knew Bo, the succubus could roll in the hay all day long, but she surmised that Bo really wanted time to connect at a deeper and more spiritual level. That meant that they need time together without any barriers separating them.

They both fell into a deep blissful sleep entwined with each other and they were one, just as they were meant to be.

Kendra knew she fell asleep with Dyson on her right and Mia on her left, but for some odd reason she woke up early at 5 AM to observe that Dyson was between her and Mia. He was on his back with his paws relaxed up towards the ceiling. Kendra of course draped her hand over Dyson's chest and Mia did the same but her hand was holding loosely on her forearm.

This moment looked cute and all but Kendra thought about what was happening. When Dyson was there, he sometimes kept to the floor giving Mia and her the bed. That was nice of him, but sometimes, he slept on the bed in between them even if they began on either side of her. It happened every now and then but Kendra could tell that Dyson had some affection for Mia beyond her body.

That was not unexpected but Dyson as a Dire Wolf getting affection from Mia and vise versa was one thing, but what about when he shifts back? Did he want Mia too? Would she allow it? Bo was already at the very least in Dyson's life.

Her thought processes broke when she found that Mia was up as well, stroking her arm and looking at her fondly with concern.

Mia woke to a pensive Kendra. She could tell it was a serious topic and wanted to know. So as not to startle her and give her room, she rubbed her forearm and smiled. Dyson was between them in apparent sleep but knew not to rouse him. Dire Wolves were light sleepers any way in order to protect them.

Mia transitioned to puppy dog eyes mixed with concern.

Kendra has yet to sort this out but she found that Mia COULD get to her soul rather quickly and gave up the ghost. Kendra made sure to mouth the issue silently to Mia so that Dyson, even if he was up, wouldn't know what she was talking about. Mia's ability to read lips came in handy.

'Mia, do you notice that Dyson, when he's not out in the wild, prefers to be between us and the center of attention?'

Mia knew Kendra was making this conversation so that she could respond with a non verbal yes or no.

Mia nodded unsure about where Kendra was going with this. Dyson did seem to do that, but she mused it was rather cute and thought nothing of it.

Kendra didn't know quite how to word it but asked, 'I know you treat Dyson like a den mate and he seems to treat you with respect, but I….. it bugs me every now and then that Dyson …. Well it seems he many want … more than just me. Heck he might want a foursome if you include Bo.'

'NO SHIT,' Mia thought. 'THIS CONVERSATION.' Mia was fine with Kendra as her lover but for Dyson and her, even in his normal form, respected one another and their relationship was professional primarily. They were barely even friends as much, but Dyson in his wolf form, she treated it differently without even knowing it. She just automatically gave him that friend status and showered him with affection. It was easy to forget that he was a human trapped inside a wolf's body and he thought deeply.

Mia surmised, Kendra sleeping with Dyson was fine and a given as a married couple. Maybe Bo sleeping with Dyson was somewhat ok too since Bo was his original life mate. Her sleeping with Kendra, fine, she had benefits status agreed to by BOTH Kendra and Dyson but NOW 3 of them together? At first glance it was nothing out of the ordinary since wolves to sleep together in a pack but the FORMATION was bothering Kendra. If Dyson just stayed on one side and Mia on the other, that is fine, but looking at this, DYSON was enjoying 2 women. Was he cheating on Kendra right now?

Mia gazed deeply into Kendra's eyes and noted she was still brooding about what to do about it and it was Mia that took action and stealthily retrieved her cell phone from the floor and typed away quietly.

Kendra HATED to be jealous of Mia of all people. Dyson's was hers and hers alone, but she had made an exception for Dyson as it concerned Bo. How about Mia? Could Mia be growing on Dyson? It was then Mia showed her message to Kendra and it read, "Dyson and I are friends. I'm sorry if it seems otherwise."

'No Mia, this isn't about you. This is about Dyson. I know you are doing the very best to support our relationship, but …. I hate to say this. Dyson …. I think he may like you.'

Mia cocked her head to the side and typed away again.

'No Kendra. He's being faithful to you and only you.'

'I know I sound paranoid but he looks and yearns for you in the morning when you get out of the shower to get dressed. And even now it seems that he wants you too,' Kendra mouthed then frowned.

Mia shrugged and typed away again to reply, 'You and I both know his heart is yours and only yours. He vocally shows how crazy he is about you in addition to his bed room eyes. He only wants you. I just think he likes the 'bonus' or fantasy of me and maybe Bo in the picture. Look, he just likes to spy on me like a bad dog while I get dressed.'

Mia turned the phone to Kendra when she realized that the only way Kendra would know that about Dyson is if SHE was up herself. Kendra was a peeping Jane who just outed herself.

Mia took the phone back smiling coyly and wrote, 'KENNIE! You peeping pervert! So THAT is why you let me take showers first all the time!'

Mia almost snickered when Kendra looked away embarrassed. She was so busted.

Kendra felt red hot on her cheeks and confessed in a faint whisper, "I… I like the way you look without makeup."

Kendra had no idea Mia was that addictive and admitting it made her proclaim from the top of the hills without being coerced that she was happily a player on both play grounds. Kendra was changing when before she met Dyson, things were absolutes. She clinged on to dear life to them for that was how her world worked then. Now, for her survival for those she loved and even her extended family with Bo, she had to.

Mia smiled broadly, propped herself up to view Kendra then reached out to hold Kendra's hand firmly. She relished the fact that Kendra appreciated her body and was flattered that Kendra just liked her without any makeup on. That comment made it seem like Kendra did love her for who she was inside without any fluff or having to be fake.

Comfortable silent lucidity blanketed over them with a vulnerable Kendra propping herself up as well to face Mia with Dyson below snoozing soundly beneath both of them.

It was as if by some magical cosmic force that they were both pulled into each other for a long kiss.

It was the kiss of LOVE.

The kiss lasted for minutes and then transitioned to a warm embrace. Kendra finally got back to the matter at hand and whispered into Mia's ear, "Mia, I am trusting you to hold MY interests above Dyson's and even your own if they stray."

Mia nodded back and exhaled like it was the dumbest question server. She just whispered back "Of course. I give you my word that if any of us were to stray, I'd let you know. OK? Will you be hurt if and when I find another down the line?"

Kendra didn't know what to say. On one hand, she knew Mia was hers as was Dyson. She loved them and wanted them both. She also knew that there were things in life one had to do but it wasn't necessarily what she wanted to do. Mia had to find another since she was all Dyson's and Mia would end up second place especially after Dyson shifted back and she stayed.

Before Kendra even knew it she was filled with the regret and loss blurting out, "Yea …. you'll hurt me Mia…. But it is what it is."

Mia quickly backed up to gauge Kendra since her voice was wavering. It was then Mia realized now just how much she meant to her. It was no longer Kendra putting up with or towing her along in a relationship, it was actually Kendra feeling the lost of a lover.

"Ohhhh shit Kennie," Mia grabbed Kendra into a tight hug. "I don't know what to say. I… I"

Mia was stumped and speechless. Kendra just validated that she was an integral part of her heart now. At the same time, Mia would and was destine to hurt Kendra on purpose when she left. Kendra was right. It had to be done …. But not now.

Mia thought quickly breaking the hug then nudging Dyson below them to which his eyes snapped open like something was wrong. She then asked soothingly, "Dyson, Kendra and I need to get ready for the photoshoot. We'll be back ok?"

Dyson nodded and stretched while looking at Kendra for validation. He knew the way Mia was asking had a hidden meaning. Mia was asking to be alone with Kendra, even if Kendra didn't know it judging by her expression. He wanted more shut eye anyway and curled up at the bottom of the bed with a view of the bathroom door.

Mia quickly dragged Kendra into the bathroom and started the shower. When she turned back however, Kendra pushed her against a wall nearly tearing her shorts and tee off. This was rare. Kendra was taking her aggressively filled with lust and oddly desperation. Normally Kendra allowed Mia to guide her or at most, they were equals when making love.

Kendra never considered how it felt if this current arrangement were to end. Deep down she took it for granted that either the premonition would come true or that some variant of it that would force a choice, but in this case, the way Mia asked her, it was as if everything turned out ok. Nothing was ever ok in her life, but Mia had asked her to hope beyond hope, and for once she did. That meant that Mia had to venture out and find her own life mate or true love as it were.

If Mia, Kendra surmised, was going to leave because of her life mate bond with Dyson, she was going to own her NOW.

Mia asked her rabid attacker nipping her profusely as her own night wear fell to the ground, "No limitations?"

Kendra adamantly growled, "No holds barred."

Mia smirked sweeping Kendra to the ground clarifying while she mounted Kendra , "HOLDS of Holes?"

"Both," Kendra tried to escape but Mia was one step ahead of her keeping her down then ripping Kendra's top off throwing the shreds aside.

Kendra finally did escape and swapped positions using her free hand to work Mia's temple doors apart.

Mia tried to escape but Kendra powered through it. Mia was in heaven and hell since Kendra was spanking her nub and invaded her sex adroitly.

Kendra growled holding her down and going into a position where Mia could escape but she had to be all there to execute. "SUBMIT Mia!"

"Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Mia escaped part way until Kendra quickly adjusted positions and pinned her down again.

"Submit!" Kendra ordered more sternly pushing Mia to the very edge of nirvana.

Mia hated to be dominated at her own game of ground fighting, BUT there was only one exception to whom she would yield, Kendra.

Mia finally complied going limp giving up proclaiming "Yes Kennie! Mistressssssssssssssss please no more!"

Kendra smirked still on top of Mia and asked, "No more fighting me. You are calling the shots at the photo shoot. *I* am calling all the shots here. GOT IT?"

"Yes Mistress," Mia said out of breath.

Kendra didn't like that title as much and just corrected, "Call me Kennie. You are the ONLY person allowed to use that name."

"Thanks."

Kendra released her and stood up dropping her shorts and kick them off to the side. She then helped Mia up and both entered the shower with only one request from Kendra, "Clean me and make me feel like I'm your life mate."

Mia went slack jaw for a moment in bewilderment since Kendra wasn't hers, but at the same time, in her wildest fantasies, she was.

Mia complied lathering her lover up then washing her down slowly and rubbing every part of Kennie's body in such a manner that Kendra was all worked up and ready to crest. How Mia loved every part of her.

Kendra's lust filled gaze met Mia's and clarified with a grin, "JUST in case. If, when D-man changes back and you happen to get intimate with one another, make sure it is in front of me. That way I can defuse things long before any major damage is done. Please respect my request."

"Yes Kennie. You have my word," Mia nodded stroking Kendra's spot deep inside. She knew Kendra was calling the shots now, but in reality, Mia was ready to make Kendra scream with an intense release with just the right quick skillfully movements. She had control after all.

Kendra smirked nearly lost in lust but stroked Mia's folds then her fingers moved to frolicking in her field and mentioned, "It was unfair that you and Dyson ganged up on me and gave me that lightning bolt."

Mia stayed in mission and innocently deflected, "Dyson's idea."

Kendra then purred rhetorically still playing in her field, "But YOU supported it. What to do about your betrayal?"

Mia bit her index finger and looked up in thought with the other hand ready to make Kendra crumble into sweet suffering ecstasy, "Hmmmmm I already have a bikini line so I guess I can freshen it up?"

Kendra just purred and just said one word, "Brazilian."

Mia was more experienced in the field of love making so she warned Kendra with her fingers curling into Kendra's spot enough to put her at the very edge and offered, "Mistress please can I keep what I have?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kendra nearly yelled and crested. 'God Mia is a great negotiator,' Kendra realized in horror to herself. 'She has me and I didn't know it.'

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Kendra screamed in agony and lust. No to what? To being dominated? To Mia's request? BOTH.

"Please mistress?" Mia asked again holding her at peak with her fingers working her spot deep inside.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kendra bucked her hips to crest but Mia was holding her against the wall of the stall.

"I…. I am … am the one… shiiiiiiiiiit! ….. calling the shots here! You let me come!" Kendra demanded almost painfully.

Mia just cooed, "Awwwww how cute. YES Kendra you call the shots but silly girl, don't you know the submissive ones is the one really in control? Right now I control the quality of your crest. I can keep you here…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh biiiitch! But I order….."

"OR I can allow you to crest but leave you total unfulfilled…."

"Nooooooooooooooo! You evil witchhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Or I can do half way so that you will dote after me all week as I ration it out…."

"FUCKKKKKK! Noooooooooo you wouldn't DARE!..." Kendra was mind wiped but didn't know if it was in idle treat.

"Command me all you want but I have the option of leaving you frustrated to no end.. and Awwwwww no Dyson. Lucky me…. You can get all the love advice from Bo ALL YOU WANT, but I still can run circles around you here."

Kendra almost went over the edge and tried to escape. No dice.

Then Kendra tried to use her own fingers to push her over the edge but Mia was good at trapping her arms so she couldn't. This was torture.

Mia asked all of a sudden pausing her ministration to allow Kendra to think, "Can we compromise? Please?"

Kendra almost melted at Mia's pout as if being punished and before Kendra knew it she just slowly guided Mia under the running shower head and kissed her all over her face and neck moving down to past her breast then tummy. Kendra ended to kneeling before her lover pausing in front of her field of dreams.

Mia knew Kendra said 'Yes' with her eyes and actions and the pause was killing her.

It was then Kendra draped one of Mia's legs over her shoulder to give unfettered access then finally mentioned, "You're not the only one with skills. I've been learning all about you when you wrestle with me and even dominate me to the extent I allow. All those hot steamy showers we took together only validated it."

Mia had no idea what Kendra was talking about. Yes, she was good, but what did she know that Kendra had yet to try on her? That thought was interrupted when all of a sudden Kendra's tongue swatted her nub. Mia shrilled at the top of her lungs with a shock of pleasure that would send her over the edge if Kendra did it again.

Kendra smirked. She was right all along but held Mia's leg she was standing on firmly to her, using the other to stoke her folds.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mia screamed in wanton delight. Kendra was rubbing all the right places and in this position, she was in open book. She was liable to crest soon.

Kendra stayed on task and took in her pollen from the opened bud with her tongue to show how much she learned Mia's body, "I found your flower opens up slightly and blooms pink when I turn you on enough. (long swipe) That opens up your staimen deep inside your flower for attack."

Not a moment later Mia screamed in lascivious delight when Kendra had 2 of her digits hit home deep inside of her with brutal efficiency. She was DEAD if Kendra kept doing this and tried to remove her leg off Kendra's shoulder then Kendra used her free hand from the attack to hold it in place.

Kendra smirked evilly and gloated now firmly securing a leg with each arm, "USE all the fucking BJJ moves you want but I OWN YOU now! ALSO did I tell you that your hooded pistil in this position is open to attack as well? (SWAT SWAT SWAT) If you hit it at the right angle (SWAT) … well LOOK MA! No hands (SWAT SWAT swipe)"

Mia yelled bloody murder and all she could do to prevent from passing out was to lean against the shower stall wall. Kendra was TIMING her and keeping her at the top of the precipice.

Dyson perked his ears and knew that Kendra was OWNING Mia. Kendra normally allowed Mia to lead and it seemed like Mia had the upper hand at one point in the shower, but NEVER EVER underestimate Kendra. Kendra used her wiles against him in the past and he fell right in giddily. Was Kendra part succubus? He wasn't sure but for his life mate who normally only played on one play ground was fracking SCHOOLING someone on the other right about now.

Mia just kept yelling expletives like a sailor even BEGGING Dyson to save her. She was Kendra's slave.

Kendra held her tight so even if her legs buckled, she would still be leaning against the wall.

Kendra then ordered loudly so that Dyson could hear, "Mia, you LEAVE this relationship WHEN I give you permission. No one else. GOT IT?!"

Mia nodded.

Kendra swatted her pistil with her tongue demanding, "I WANT DYSON TO HEAR THIS! Say it!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees Kennie. I'm your's…. I'm you little slut and fuck toy! I leave when you tell me I can!" Mia confessed in painful pleasure saying every dirty thought that came to mind.

Kendra then sucked her nubbed gently as a reward with tongue for several minutes then commanded, "Give me your word that you will TELL me every one of your fantasies about me BEFORE you execute so that I may be a good LLBFF to you!"

Mia hesitated she didn't want to but she nodded unconvincingly.

Kendra lashed her tongue out several times as 'punishment' and Mia's knees gave but Kendra was still holding her up.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees! I will tell you all my depraved fantasies MISTRESS!" Mia begged.

Kendra then reward her once more and then insisted, "I get to meet and approve ALL your prospective serious partners!"

Mia paused again but it was too late when Kendra tortured her more again.

"FUCK yea!... YES master! Fucking test drive them mistress if you so desire!"

"GOOD girl. I want to make sure they treat you right!"

"Yes mistress!" Mia shook her head to clear the cob webs but it was nice to know Kendra had her back.

Kendra rewarded her once more keeping her at peak for several minutes.

Kendra then asked sternly, "TELL ME the rules I have on having sex to Dyson!"

Mia could barely think but proclaimed out of breath, "I won't FUCK him! He is YOURS … YOUR LIFE MATE. I will ask permission and be in front of you before I take him down! I'll fuck is brains out upon your orders ONLY ma'am!"

"VERY GOOD! Hear that Dyson!" Kendra yelled to the door.

Dyson knew he'd better comply and just barked. He was glad that the cops didn't show up yet because of Kendra's and Mia's commotion.

Kendra completed and added, "REMEMBER Dyson, HANDS and paws off MIA!"

Dyson barked again in apparent agreement and Kendra just rewarded Mia sucking her nub.

Kendra then added in a whisper, "You can still tease the SHIT out of him ok?"

Mia nodded.

Kendra then asked still in a whisper, "If we work him up here, how do Dire Wolves release."

"They… they find another wolf or dire wolf to mate as a quickie in the wild," Mia answerer quickly.

"Thanks," Kendra smirked and brought Mia to the very edge once more sucking her nub. She knew Mia was at her limit when she used her own hands to open her flower all the way for Kendra.

TOTAL SUBMISSION.

Kendra then got to the point, "I want the areas of your flower CLEAR and CLEAN of any vegetation so I can attack you whenever I want to unhindered. UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yeeeees!"

"GOOD. Since you're such a good little slut, you choose," Kendra stopped her ministrations so Mia could think. "What will it be slave?"

Mia said the first thing that came to mind, "I want to match you mistress!"

"Lightening Bolt?" Mia confirmed.

"Yes."

"OK, GREAT," Kendra agreed. "NOW I think you're just about to pass out."

Kendra attacked her slit and nub ferociously. Her fingers were a blur hitting the right spot and Mia flew off the rails falling into sweet suffering bliss. Before Mia descended fully, Kendra attacked her nub viciously which sent her to a new high.

That was all Mia remembered.

Kendra felt guilty quickly carrying Mia to the bed shooing Dyson off. 'What the frack is wrong with me?' Kendra kept thinking to herself. Never before had she been so rabidly possessive before. The threat of losing someone so close to her now just made her irrational.

She laid Mia into bed, covered her and watched her breathe with guilt riddled all over her face.

Kendra grabbed a towel to cover herself and knew she had to make this right and turned to Dyson who sniffed Mia with concern.

"Hey D-man. I…. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry," Kendra confessed looking into his eyes not knowing what exactly to be sorry about.

Dyson rubbed his body against her leg and sat down to listen.

Kendra continued, "I… I had no idea how much Mia meant to me until I really thought about it."

Dyson rested his head on her lap in understanding.

"I'm sorry for being a fucking bitch to both of you and being a total sleaze," Kendra confessed and pet Dyson.

Dyson just listened.

Kendra then leaned over to hug Dyson and asked, "Your opinion matters D-man. Did I go overboard just now?"

Dyson thought about it and well she did a little bit. The part about ordering Mia to go down on him when ordered, as flattering as it was, did seem a little excessive. Granted Mia was hot and if a pairing did occur naturally in a threesome that was within the realm of reason, but to do it on command? No.

He had no way to say it, but Kendra did need to allow Mia to agree to all those stipulations again while not being under duress.

All he could do was bow ever so slightly.

Kendra nodded with a distant gaze to a wall slowly communicated, "OK Dyson. Thanks. Knowing what just happened, do you still trust me with Mia?"

Kendra glanced to Dyson and he nodded.

Dyson knew that Mia was still really good to his life mate and normally he would start to get jealous but he found solace in the fact that it was still the plan for Mia to leave.

"Do you need me to distance myself a little from her because I WILL do it? I will do it for us."

Dyson shook his head, Mia was actually pretty cool.

"Are you sure?" Kendra confirmed.

That was answered when Dyson pulled the sheets aside and ushered Kendra into the bed with Mia.

Dyson then left for the kitchen leaving them alone. Dyson needed Mia to be with Kendra because right now Mia was holding her up and was her rock. He could only do so much as a wolf.

Also they were going to leave today or tomorrow so they would have space apart anyway.

Mia felt someone next to her in bed stroking her lovingly.

KENNIE.

Without even opening her eyes, she knew the way Kendra was holding her show love and regret.

Before she could face Kendra, she needed to think about what she just promised her. She made sure to keep her breathing and composure steady.

After thinking for a minute she mused she was fine with it but how to proceed was the bigger question.

Mia knew she could wrestle Kendra into submission and force her to crest, but no. She didn't want to grudge freak her.

It felt like Kendra had a towel on so she pretended to adjust and hug in way where Kendra's towel opened up. They end up skin on skin.

Kendra just asked hoping she was up, "Mia? Mia?"

Mia didn't reply and pretended to be asleep pulling her in tight with low grumble.

Finally after tucking her head under Kendra's chin did she mentioned, "I'm FINE with everything that just happened so long as Dyson is ok with it too. I love you and it was AWESOME."

Kendra stroked her back and confessed, "Yea spoke with Dyson and he is more or less ok with it. I didn't know I was that into you and the thought of losing you kind of made get really really possessive. I'm sorry. Please Maria, if I made you promise something you won't do otherwise, PLEASE let me know. I want to make sure WE are ok."

"I'm fine. We're find, OK?" Mia cooed snuggling into Kendra more noting that she called her by her real name. She also knew that Kendra would keep second guessing herself so she answered one of her demands which was to know about her fantasies. She knew Kendra had to know this anyway since Mia wanted to dominate her in a very perverse way. After all, she didn't want Kendra to lash out at her like she did at the end of the wedding.

Mia confessed stroking Kendra's neck brushing against her beaded Dire Wolf Pendant and necklace.

"Kennie, my biggest fantasy which has been on my mind ever since you 2 got married by Trick concerns this."

Mia tapped her necklace's breaded area and Kendra kept stroking her and wondered why.

Mia huffed out a laugh all nervous but more so she was embarrassed.

Kendra just held her and reassured, "You don't have to tell me Maria. Even if you do, you have my word that it won't change the way I see you. It will never affect what we have."

"I'd dominate you. I'd cuff you and then I'd take that off and use it …. ummm on you to make you come for me .. ummm harder… REALLY hard in a way that you've never experienced or ever will ummmmm even with Dyson…. I…. I…. ummmm. I don't know quite how to put it," Mia stuttered shyly.

"OK," Kendra had no idea how and tried hard to figure it out to no avail.

Mia knew she needed to be more graphic since Kendra wasn't well versed in the accessories used in love making but how was she suppose to say that she wanted to do something that would make even her blush. Heck it may make Bo the succubus blush.

"Can … can I tell you later Kennie?" Mia popped her head up to see Kendra eye to eye and read her. Mia was getting so good at reading Kendra's tells that it was easier sometimes to read her tells than wait for an answer. Dyson, Mia deduced, probably could too.

"OK. Sure," Kendra's replied nonchalantly but her mind kept on running in circles on HOW exactly Mia was going to dominate the snot out of her with a simple wooden beaded necklace and pendant but knew not to push.

Mia then changed tact and quickly pecked Kendra on the lips and mentioned, "Breakfast and let's go to the photoshoot ok? I got all the stuff at the door ready to go."

Kendra noted that she also packed not only her uniform, but weapons. This was going to be interesting.

Bo had a really peaceful sleep but was freaking horny when she felt Tamsin kiss her on her lips.

Bo creaked open her eyes and knew it was too early and groaned, "Too early Tammy." Then it hit her that Tamsin had a smug expression on her face.

Tamsin cherished the fact that she was working Bo up surreptitiously for the past hour and Bo was close. REALLY close. "Hey Succubus," Tamsin scrunched her face and added, "You did the succubus wake up call on me, but THIS is what I call a Valkyrie wake up call."

Bo wondered what she was talking about and just jeered, "Is this where you act like Tarzan of the jungle and scream?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh but Bo got it close, "Well kind of," Tamsin cooed and with her fingers tracing down her body then teasing Bo's sex.

Bo had no idea what happened when Tamsin circled her nub it was like an electric shock and jolt of pleasure. She reflexively yelled at the precipice.

"You… you… bad…," Bo stammered try get control of her body until Tamsin's soldiers rammed through her gates with ease. She was slick after all.

Tamsin didn't let her recover, "Now time to let everyone know who owns you without any powers what so ever! Tell everyone who owns you Tarzan!"

Bo screamed and crested with Tamsin rolling on top of her holding her down.

Bo, not being able to move crested harder gripping and hugging Tamsin into her. Tamsin also knew exactly how to ring her bell and plunder her temple with ferocity. She had NO idea how Tamsin got her to peak without her knowledge.

Bo was mind wiped for several minutes and didn't know how many time she just crested, but she knew damn well she yelled over and over for the whole block to know between her shrills of heavenly pleasures one word.

'Tamsin'

She however felt weak. She refused to feed from her Valkyrie lover and needed a snack.

Bo was out of breath and Tamsin pecked her on the forehead and scrunched her face, "Come on Bo. I got breakfast waiting for you. Breakfast in bed Bo?"

Bo was confused, "You cooked?"

"Well not yet, but I plan make Lauren's breakfast omelet later but THAT is down stairs," Tamsin clicked and heard the door downstairs open and close.

Bo was about to grab her bat but Tamsin just gleefully sang out, "Breakfast arrived right on time." Tamsin then turned to the door and shouted, "Up here Bruce!"

Bo covered up a little with the bed sheets but Tamsin just smirked, "Awww don't be a prude succubus. Everyone knows you are a closet slut."

Bruce just stopped dead in the opened entry way like he was a little unsure and in his usual baratone voice looked to Tamsin and asked, "Sorry to interrupt your blissful slumber and the possible euphoric proclamations of love in perfect iambic pentameter. But you called?"

Tamsin just curled her finger to herself to get Bruce to come over, "Yea, I need a succubus charged."

Bruce strolled over a little unsure and added, "I gotta be at work on 30."

Tamsin just got up not even bothering to cover up and sat him down firmly in the bed next to a blue eyed Bo and reassured, "PLENTY of time." She craned her head over to Bo and blew her a kiss, "As I said. Breakfast in bed. Now FEED."

Bo just purred walking her fingers up Bruce's muscular arm never breaking her stare to Tamsin and in a seductive tone said, "Oh Tammy. I LOVE YOU, you know that? You SPOIL ME ROTTEN. You feed me AND you FEED me. What more can a succubus ask for?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh clapping her hands together over her heart and espoused in a conceited manner, "Ohhhhh I know!"

She grabbed a robe and not even looking back went to the stairs and announced, "Now you two BE NICE and I'll make breakfast. How do you want your eggs Brucie?"

Bruce looked over to Tamsin a little nervous as a very powerful succubus knelt slithering behind him rubbing her nude body against him like a cat and he calmly croaked, "Over hard."

That was all Bo need to hear and in a flash tackled Bruce pinning him. She grinded on him and purred huskily, "Did I hear OVER HARD? Over, yes I got that. Hard. OH YEA. You got that too Bruce."

Bruce was stunned Bo was that strong.

Tamsin laughed manically and said going down the steps, "SUCKER! You FELL for it Brucie! NOT ME!"

Bo knew she needed to be nice so she offered Bruce, "I can just feed without sex if you have problems with dancing the tango with me."

"Or," Bo grinded his stiff member through his pants and hummed mischievously, "It would be REALLY REALLY gracious of you to tango with me so I can get more and better chi quality. QUICKIE and still get you to work on time?"

Bruce was at a loss for words. His mouth moved but nothing came out but his body said something else entirely.

Bo read him just fine and it was a yes.

'DOES he have a GF or spouse?' Bo communicated over the link to Tamsin.

'One night stands only. I do my homework and BTW, I think he was stood up last night so can you say EXTRA Pop?'

'Oh GOD Tammy. You… you … I FUCKING love you so god darn much.'

'Iiiiii knooooow. Get it over with so we can get to the photo shoot early. I wanna get my torturous pics over with. The sooner the better. And yea.. I might help Kendra and Mia out. I can't be self centered all the time.'

'OK Tammy, you load the gear into the truck and Bruce will unload.'

Tamsin chuckled flipping the eggs to make them over hard.


	81. Every Time A Bell Rings

Kendra paced in the dressing room. She was in her full police uniform with weapons. She also had on her sports gear under it. Since the uniform was more ceremonial, she didn't wear a vest over it. Also Mia didn't let her wear a vest beneath it Also, her sports bra was padded and accentuated her figure and her sport bottoms were really short shorts, close to bikini underwear.

She was at least glad she wore shirts that were a little larger so a vest could be worn under it and also would stop men from staring at her chest. With this sports bra however, Kendra felt extremely self-conscious since she showed a little too much cleavage to her liking. If Mia was going to take pictures of her in only her skimpy sports gear, she knew she'd feel freaking naked.

As such, Kendra was a mess and really nervous. She thought about taking something to relax her but only Lauren could do that. Also deep breathing exercises weren't work either. At least Dyson was there and he kind if made her pet him. That at least was a saving grace.

Kendra wanted to do this, but for some reason she was more afraid of this photo shoot than she was of the Sea Of Fae.

She was distracted with a small knock at the door and straightened up to say, "Come in."

Bo slid into the room and smiled warmly at Kendra. She looked GREAT but her aura and expression showed how scared she really was but chose not to say anything about it. "Hi Kendra. How are you?" Bo soothed holding her forearm.

Kendra was about to say fine, but just blurted out and gave up, "A freaking wreck. I can't seem to calm down and I'm really jittery right now."

Bo just reassured, "I know how tough this is for you. Take your time. Mia will step you through it."

Mia then just bluntly asked, "Bo can you help me take the edge off a little? Please?"

Bo smiled and nodded in understanding. She knew sometimes, everyone needed a little more help and she was glad Kendra asked her as a good friend but knew that she had to give Mia a chance. Thralling her now would take that opportunity away. Kendra, Bo deduced, was strong enough to overcome this.

"I'll be right there with you if you don't mind. If it gets too hard, I'll do it, but can we give Mia a chance?" Bo asked rhetorically.

Kendra nodded quickly and just admitted, "I don't like revealing sports gear.  I might as well be an underwear model for Victorian Era Secret."

Bo empathized and decided to draw a comparison looking embarrassed then said, "Well Tamsin wants to take pictures of me nude. I hope they are tastefully done, but I think Tammy wants more."

Kendra smiled for once and reassured Bo, "Tamsin wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Bo smiled in return and noted, "Well I did lose a bet but I do like it when Tamsin pushes my limits. It makes me better and stronger. Also, I would do anything for Tamsin in return so if she did ask me to go more hard core, I'd do it."

Kendra thought about it and it did make sense. She'd do it for Dyson and she'd do it for Mia too. Also she wasn't being asked to be on the cover of PlayToy magazine. It was all a matter of perspective.

An off topic thought did pop in her head and asked, "Can you answer something for me without asking me for more specifics?"

Bo tilted her head curiously but said, "Sure."

Kendra fished out her wooden Dire Wolf beaded necklace with pendant and displayed it for Bo, "Can you tell me … umm .. how would you use this in love making to drive a person to have a harder .. emm… release?"

Bo looked at it for a moment and smiled stroking it on Kendra's shirt. Yes, she knew and leaned in. Kendra leaned in as well.

Bo just whispered its use pulling no punches and Kendra felt flush in the face. So did Bo to an extent. Not even Tamsin had done that on her yet.

Kendra just mused, 'HOLY SHIT. I would never have thought.' It was only a question now if she would allow it.

Bo just added up who would do that too her and soothingly concluded, "Can't knock it 'til you try it…. With someone you love of course."

Kendra just smirked, "Of course."

Bo asked with a tight smirk somewhat ribbing Kendra, "Will you?"

Before Kendra had a chance to think about it there was another knock at the door and Bo walked over to open it.

Mia entered in uniform and Bo just stood at the door ready to leave in case they needed more private time. Dyson knew this too and stood next to Bo.

Mia kept the atmosphere light and free but knew darn well that Kennie was really nervous and Bo didn't thrall her yet. It was a good thing too since she hated to goad Kendra to do anything 'under the influence' as it were.

All the equipment was ready, but she needed to do test shots anyway and was going to use Tamsin, but this was the perfect time to warm up Kendra.

Mia hugged Kendra and said, "Hey, I don't need you in your police gear yet. Why don't you change into what you wore here and take a couple of test shots so I can setup the remote flashes correctly. OK?"

Kendra nodded, "OK." At least she wasn't posing in skimp attire yet.

Mia turned to Bo and asked professionally, "Can you assist Mia as needed to change? We have a lot of spreads to do and little time."

Bo just murmured, "Of course."

Mia turned to leave and patted Dyson, "You come with me for solo pictures until Kendra is ready."

Dyson trotted out and Bo closed the door.

"To answer your question from before, Yes," Kendra noted starting to undress. "You don't have to stay. I got it," Kendra mentioned taking off her equipment.

Bo just helped anyway and made nothing of it unbuttoning Kendra's uniform shirt.

By the time Kendra slid out of her pants and boots, Bo was actually a little jealous. Kendra was really ripped when she flexed her core muscles of her abdomen. Not only that, the work outs over the past several weeks made her pecs and biceps stand out more noticeably. Bo worked out too, but had Fae DNA which meant her power was automatically boosted without much noticeable change in her body. She was a succubus, so she more a less stayed the same. Bo did however have a plan to boost Kendra's ego up just enough so that she was open to being taken pictures of.

Kendra was still a little nervous so Bo relayed turning around to let her get dressed. Kendra donned on her jeans and t-shirt and heard Bo say, "You know Kendra, I can count all the times I was envious of you."

Kendra chuckled in disbelief and replied pulling the shirt over her head, "Yea right."

"First time was when I saw you escorting Dyson in the hospital. But that was more along the lines of you getting a hold of Dyson. Right now, I'm just jealous of you period," Bo admitted.

Kendra froze and wondered why Bo was saying this. She seemed to be on the level.

Bo finally admitted still turned around, "You are fierce, powerful, and intelligent …. STRONG. On the inside and out."

Kendra just comforted walking around to face her but was stunned to see Bo's eyes flickering blue.

Bo knew Kendra detect this when Kendra gawked at her.

Bo finally said, "Succubi and Inccubi automatically want and are drawn to feed from humans or Fae that exhibit those qualities…. And gosh darnit you.. you are all those and.. and freaking smoking hot too." Bo held Kendra's hand and put on a needy expression and hoped that Kendra would ask her to feed. Not that Bo needed it. It was more for Kendra than her.

Kendra was flabbergasted. Sure Mia found her attractive, but that out of all the Fae, it was a succubus that found her attractive but what she liked most was how Bo said she was powerful and strong first. It didn't center around her looks primarily.

Finally Kendra found her voice and offered flattered to no end with a smile that could light up the room, "If you need to snack off of me Bo, go ahead but make it fast since Mia is a slave driver here."

Bo nodded quickly and pulled chi from Kendra slowly. It didn't take Bo long to top up and when it was done, they were both all smiles. More importantly, they were more than good friends, but family.

As they made the way to the studio, Tamsin greeted them both. Kendra was busily taking picture of Dyson.

"Hey just on time, Mia ordered me to get you 2," Tamsin rolled her eyes.

Tamsin also used the link to Bo while scrunching her face, 'Soooooooo succubus SNACKING on Kendra much?'

'YES, envious much?'

'Nope 'cus you will be punished later. MAYBE in the photo session.'

'But I need to feed,' Bo pouted.

'Yea right, I KNOW Bruce topped you up and then some this morning. You actually made him sing soprano.'

Kendra knew Tamsin and Bo were talking over a telepathic link and it probably had to do with the feeding session that just occurred and just mentioned to Tamsin, "Bo needed a snack and I was around. Gotta keep your energy for the baby."

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh giving in, "I guess."

Mia then announced to all in the room, "OK Dyson we're done for now. Kendra, you're up."

Kendra just walked on hesitantly to what looked like a green screen and Dyson nodded to her and walked to the side.

Mia then requested looking at Bo, Dyson, and Tamsin, "Can all of you wait outside please? I'll call you back in a few."

Bo thought that was a good move walking out to the hall with everyone else, it would allay Kendra's fears of photos somewhat by allowing her one on one time with Mia.

Mia just scooted out a prop of a simple wooden chair and demonstrated the position she wanted to see.

Kendra mimicked it the best she could and Mia was ever so patient and professional that her fears began to melt away.

Mia told her how to pose and did minor corrections.

This process repeated for 15 minutes until Kendra felt a little looser and free. Mia acutely observed that Kendra began to flirt slightly with camera all on her own.

Mia then let her know, "Kennie? Can we have some pictures with your life mate, Dyson?"

"Sure," Kendra almost purred with her tone more sure footed.

"Dyson!" Mia called behind her and in no time Dyson trotted in and stood to Mia's side.

Mia had a couple more shots to allow Kendra to warm up to Dyson being there and it didn't take long for Kendra to usher him into the set.

Dyson gazed upon his loving life mate and realized that Mia unlocked something in Kendra that he rarely saw. It was a passionate side but it was being caught on camera. Mia had talent and from what he understood, photography was a hobby of hers that went into disuse. Apparently not.

Mia took the chair away and had Kendra pose with Dyson only. Mia knew the background of this shot would be a field, maybe a park with woods behind it. Again she demonstrated some of the positions to pose in and she could see the love Kendra had for Dyson.

Mia knew Kendra was ready to pose for the calendar once Kendra created her own poses with Dyson, on top of flirting with the camera.

Bo helped Kendra change into her uniform quickly, but also used the chair as a prop for Tamsin in the mean time. Dyson made sure go under a table in back and curl up to remain unnoticed.

Tamsin, Mia noted, was a little rigid at first but got into the swing of things and for not being a professional model, she did quite well.

Mia was able to coax the seductive side of her easily by having Tamsin visualize that the camera was Bo and her objective was to get Bo to join her.

In no time within a matter of seconds, Tamsin wall all seductress.

Dyson had a good view of all this and deduced that if Tamsin used her wiles at the department like she was now, she'd be worshiped. Tamsin however, never needed the approval of anyone and admired that. She was a pillar of strength in her own right.

Bo peeked in with Kendra but both knew not to interrupt. Tamsin was on the roll and her green eyes were calling Bo like a siren. Her Tammy was in ordinary street clothes but by golly did she sex them up to the max.

Bo's jaw hit the ground when Tamsin pulled the shirt over her head. Slowly but purposefully, Tamsin with little instruction shimmied out of her pants too and was now posing in her underwear.

Mia just rolled with it and did minor corrections to get a better shot as she hastily adjusted her positions and angles.

She was just about to take off her bra and communicated to Bo knowing full well she was looking at her due to the link, 'Boooooooooo are you peaking?'

Bo just stayed in the shadows and just replied over the link, 'Huh? What make you say that?'

'I can see a BLUE glow in the back from your eyes and THE BOND. BTW, PROMISE that I'll be the only one to dominate you for until the end of time with the exception of my sisters and I MIGHT take this off.'

'FUCK yes. You have my word,' Bo thought right back without realizing it.

Kendra just stayed in the hall adjusting her gear paying no heed to what was going on.

To Bo's surprise Tamsin did several more tasteful shots in quick succession sans her bra then without her underwear. After she was done she quickly got dressed with Mia thanking her.

Bo needless to say hugged Tamsin and whispered to her in awe, "Gosh Tammy, you own me… and.. and I HATE it and I freaking LOVE it. You DO have me wrapped around you finger."

Tamsin gushed at the compliment and put her arm over Bo's shoulder to guider her out of the room saying, "Iiiiiii know." She knew Mia was probably going to ask them to be outside.

Mia was adjusting her settings on her camera for Kendra but asked without looking at Tamsin, "Hey Tamsin, I know you opted out of the calendar and Bo opted in at your behest but did you bring your uniform?"

Tamsin huffed out a laugh was about to reply then Bo cut her off.

"Oh COURSE she did, and I even brought her workout gear," Bo announced.

Tamsin growled but used the link and Bo was being on the level but warned verbally, "You DIDN'T succubus."

Bo nodded happily, "Yea I packed your stuff since were more happy to pack all my stuff."

"I won't do it. A deal is a deal," Tamsin announced to all stubbornly.

Mia just backed off and just left the offer open, "Well, looking at what I see now, you're a natural. Just think about it." Mia put her arm around Kendra and guided on the set.

Mia took several photos of Kendra I full gear and sniper rifle.

For Kendra, it was a combination of posing and live action shots. The latter was easy for Kendra since she did it normally. Also she was in full uniform.

By the time Mia joined her, it was no biggie. Mia used a remote to control the shutter release in posed and action shots. Mia also had to get Tamsin and Bo to help move the Camera on a tripod on casters in addition to setting up some of the props from time to time.

Most of the shots were of Kendra and Mia together as a team executing raid style moves. Some were posed.

The final few were just of Mia.

Mia was glad Kendra didn't get up tight and after a rhythm was firmly established they changed to a locker room type scene with a bench and some lockers as props.

Kendra knew this meant they be in their skimp sports gear but oddly felt ok with it. She trusted Mia 100 percent.

There were sever poses of them in only their sports gear, solo and together but the last one had Mia leaning seductively against a locker to face the camera while Kendra sat on the bench. Some were more serious and some were posed with smiles.

Mia ended the photo shoot since that was all the pictures she needed but Kendra ushered Mia to sit with her on the bench and before she knew it, Kendra locked lips with her and Mia had no idea whether she was suppose to take pictures until Kendra looked to Bo with the camera and nodded.

After several pictures Kendra asked Mia who was on cloud 9, "Do you want some pictures of us to stash under you bed?"

Mia laugh but nodded and replied, "Yes but do you trust me with pictures of US… the real us."

Kendra nodded, "Yes, you and I both know the cost of our careers if those get out."

Mia, although flattered, shook her head. "Then don't do it. No Kennie, these pictures that we have right now, which includes us kissing are good enough. Anyway, I need to get Bo's shots done and we’re kind of stretched for time."

“Thanks Maria,” Kendra murmured with a single nod and appreciated that Mia kept her and their best interests in mind.

Mia didn't ever bother to get dressed up since her sports gear was good enough and Kendra redressed into her uniform since those were the clothing she had on hand.

Bo was now on set in a police uniform noting the rank of special agent and Tamsin didn't give much direction, nor did Mia.

To Mia, Bo was a natural in and out of her clothes. She noted that Tamsin held a poker face and didn't say much but Tamsin, she could tell Tamsin had lust smoldering in her eyes. Bo was making all the right moves.

For Bo she knew how to use the bond and link they had and took Tamsin's most inner desires and made the come true, kicked up several notches. It was so comforting to know that she had control over Tamsin too. By observing her aura, Tamsin was one step away from effing her brains out. She also saw the expression of guilt all over her face. Bo was fulfilling her deepest guilty pleasures.

Kendra was about to leave when she slid next to Tamsin and just mentioned, "Just do a couple shots in uniform. I'm sure you'll be fine. I think it's the least you can do for Bo since she's practically a centerfold right now on display for you."

Tamsin grunted and left to get her gear. Kendra was her sister, so by her asking made it more palatable.

Kendra make her was back to the changing room with Dyson to put on her hiking gear but as she was doing so, she ran into Chica in full uniform just outside.

"Hey! Hola!" Kendra greeted ecstatically hugging her. "What brings you here so early?"

Chica chuckled and motioned to her back pack, "Well my ex Hector has the kids over at my place and they have no idea I will be featured in February. Uggg I think it has something to do with my height, since they chose the shortest month of the year. I know if I told Hector about posing for a calendar, he'd say no and if I told my kids, they'd spill the beans. Pendejo doesn't own me like he think he does."

"You tell him, and you know the studio isn't ready for you for an hour or so right?" Kendra noted knowing full well Bo was probably in some state of undress. She didn't think Bo would be bashful, but Tamsin and Mia might mind.

"I know. Cap Harbringer taking pictures for another project right?" Chica knew not to push.

"Yes," Kendra concluded then offered. "Hey I'm about done with the dressing room, come on in and set up."

With that Kendra and Chica just chatted while she got ready. It seemed that she too was setup for formal as well as shots in just her sports gear too.

After Kendra was done packing things up, she was ready to go back to Dyson's and grab her back packing gear and go.

"Hey, be careful out there Kendra. The zoo still has yet to find that escaped tiger from a month or so ago," Chica partly joked.

Kendra smirked and replied, "Yea, I'm sure if hikers started to go missing, we'd know. Also there have been no sightings of it. Not only that, a tiger needs to eat a lot to subsist and well my trail and surrounding area isn't ideal. Besides, I got Dyson."

Dyson barked excitedly.

"See?" Kendra chuckled.

Chica started to apply her makeup and just concluded, "Via con dios. Make sure pack a mag of Harbringer's special Glock ordinance ok?"

"Sure," Kendra hoisting the heavy duffle bag over her shoulders to leave. The ordinance which Clarissa 'Chica' Torres was talking about was the experimental ammunition for a Glock which was not only explosive tipped, but armor piercing. This was overkill for humans and even most Fae, but not for larger wild life like lions, tigers and bears, oh my. It was nice of Mia to transfer some of that from the hundred and first them. Granted it was only one mag per team member, it was enough.

Kendra saw Bo, Tamsin and Mia on her way out.

Bo was dressed in a cheer leader uniform which was rather tight for her and she hugged Kendra farewell for now.

Tamsin, who was now in uniform, fist bumped her and pulled Bo back onto the set. She wanted to take as many pictures of Bo as possible. Also she knew Mia and Kendra most likely needed time alone.

Mia pulled Kendra aside and did her best to hold it together. She was at a loss for words and forced a smile on her face.

For Mia, Kendra surmised, she was feeling the loss too and it just hit her now.

Kendra did the best to comfort her by stroking her forearm but she must go into exile as promised.

Kendra transitioned to holding her in a tight embrace and just soothed, "It'll just be a couple weeks ok?"

"Ye…yea. I…. I … I kn ….. know," Mia trembled and stuttered with her hitched breathing. "Just… H.. hold me for a minute ok?"

"Sure Mia," was all Kendra could say stoking her back. "Hey maybe I'll see you sooner if I fail miserably at back packing."

Mia just chuckled still trebling a little but did not break down.

Dyson gave them space but this scene even hurt him too. Dyson wondered if this was the price of love. To never really have what you really wanted in life. For Mia, she wasn't going to get all of Kendra since he was her life mate and for him? He knew the premonitions may be right and wondered if the council would at the very least rule in their favor before their demise.

He knew that Kendra felt boxed in, helpless, and he did too, but he already identified possible allies in this war against fate. It was almost a token gesture and that assume all went well but every little bit counted for something. If it saved even one life in his family, it was well worth it. He needed more time though.

Kendra finally reassured, "Hey, have hope and be strong for me."

Mia nodded, then breaking the hug, straightened up.

The show had to go on.

In terms of Bo, Tamsin felt extremely guilty that Bo was able to access all her thoughts and fantasies through the bond, since many times they required Bo to be more explicit with her poses rather than being tastefully nude. She didn't want to push Bo that far but deep down she yearned it.

Bo knew however, that she'd give or do anything for Tamsin, but as of now, Bo had so much fun admonishing Tamsin over the link for having such dirty thoughts. That and she was able to get Tamsin to feel so guilty about her depraved thoughts she had already agreed to be Bo's slave for 2 weeks and counting. Would she use that leverage? Maybe.

Bo had to give it to Mia, she was stronger then she expected since she stayed on target even after parting with Kendra and kept taking pictures sometimes assisting Bo with her poses.

Mia had to admit that some of Bo's poses made her blush since she never took those types of pictures before. It was good that Bo was smooth and she kept her professionalism.

Bo, Kendra observed, acted like this photo shoot was nothing out of the ordinary.

To everyone's surprise, Tamsin posed for more shots when Bo left to change.

Kendra departed with her Dire Wolf to fetch her supplies at Dyson's place and hit the long trail ahead.

Mia spent the rest of the day assisting, Mitch, one of the professional photographers she knew for everyone else's photo shoots. She noted that Anjali looked radiant. Even with the acid burns on her face, she shined brighter than everyone else. It took guts to show that the one event which scarred her for life did not define or limit her. She was much stronger than that and she was beautiful through and through.

As for Chica, she had a beefier frame but Mia knew upon reviewing her service record as well as training with her that it had nothing to do with her ability to perform. She was a power house and loved anything with a blade. Also as an explosives expert for the 69th she worked around items that made others, mostly men, literally fear for their lives. Not surprisingly, Chica was often drafted as a consultant in that area. She had curves and was proud of them. That photo shoot also showed that she had more than ample ability as well to fill out her sports top.

Several other women in various areas of law enforcement from other regions did show up in addition and Mia was glad they accepted. Some were rookies quickly making a name for themselves. These calendars were going to set the internet on fire Mia mused.

By the end of the day, Mia just was beat but worked at home to touch up and complete the images. After that she needed to create the multiple calendars for sale. She knew time was of the essence and worked feverishly. The sooner she put them up the faster they'd get funding for their gear.

Tamsin carried Bo over the crack shack's threshold like newlyweds and Bo was taking in every bit of it in hungrily. She was ecstatic that Bo loved her so much and satisfied her deepest desire without being prodded.

Bo also knew that she had made Tamsin feel so remorseful about doing all her poses during Bo's photo shoot that Tamsin just volunteered to do things partly out of guilt.

They ended up having romantic dinner with Tamsin cooking. Bo assisted but Tamsin looked like she had lots of coaching experience from Laruen since she knew exactly what and how to cook for Bo. It had to be carby and bad for you. To top it off, Tamsin was baking her double chocolate fudge brownie and it was her favorite. Put a scoop of vanilla ice cream in it, which they did have, HEAVEN. The blonde always found a way to sweep her off her feet. Tamsin's cuisine was in part due to Lauren and appreciated that fact that her former flame was nice enough to pass that on.

Bo felt like she was being courted again and it didn't go unnoticed and while Tamsin was cleaning up, Bo redressed into the cheer leading uniform complete with pompoms and approached Tamsin.

Tamsin was pleasantly surprised and smirked deviously to hear Bo tell her with a pout, "Hey Tammy, help me stretch before practice?"

Tamsin had to clear her throat and fell right into the fantasy and replied walking around surveying her like she was prey, "Sure."

Bo just mentioned innocently with Tamsin closing the distance for a kiss, "Can't wait to see my boy friend afterwards."

Tamsin growled lowly and asked, lifting her skirt asking while hooking her fingers on either side of her waistband, "I don't think these are an official part of your uniform."

"Oh really?" Bo questioned absentmindedly with Tamsin helping Bo step out of them leaning on the counter.

Tamsin then stroked her exposed breasts that spilled over her top which was a little small for Bo. Granted she had coverage, but Tamsin did it in such a way that made her point through her fabric.

Tamsin had to have Bo now and lifted her on the bar counter on the kitchen side and murmured, "Yes but before you see him and even before practice, let me warm you up. The RIGHT way." Tamsin dropped to her knees and slowly stroked and worked Bo's legs apart.

Bo resisted trying to play hard to get and was rewarded when Tamsin knew all the places to stroke and nip her inner thighs so she would open up. She was impressed how efficient Tamsin was diving into her core tongue first.

All Bo could do was go with it and found this roll play made Tamsin even more aggressive.

Just then, the timer on the oven beeped for the fudge.

Bo just pointed, even lost in lust, to the oven leaving her pompoms on the counter, "The fudge brownies Tammy!"

Tamsin didn't seem to listen and stayed on mission but adroitly reached behind her and clicked the off button then opened the oven door fully.

The heat and smell of fresh fudge filled the room as Tamsin sucked her nub and invaded her temple slowly and rhythmically. "BY THE WAY Bo, THIS is how you cheer with school spirit!"

Tamsin, in a peppy cheerleader type voice, never stopping her assault with Bo lost in lala land, "See Eu Em Eye En Gee! What does that spell!"

Bo knew what it spelled but refused to let her win and bit her bottom lip in resistance. However just by thinking it and Tamsin hitting her spot deep inside her she just yelled for the whole block to hear.

"Coming! Coming! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa coming!"

Bo just kept yelling it over and over and Tamsin gloated jeering her on, "That's the spirit!" Tamsin relished owning Bo. It wall all too easy sometimes.

After a minute of Tamsin owning her succubus, Tamsin let Bo catch her breath still on the counter tossing her a small towel.

Bo didn't know she was sweating that much and dried her face. The hot but sweet oven fumes didn't help. She however did love the finale where she would get fresh fudge with a scoop of ice cream in top.

Right as Tamsin pulled out the fudge with an oven mitt, the door of the crack shack swung open with a loud clatter and something whizzed into the room at break neck speeds headed directly towards Tamsin.

Tamsin reflexively thought it was an attack and extended her knee to stop and may be attack the object.

Bo was still dazed at what was happening not to mention that door was behind her. To her horror realized that she was about to get caught with her panties down and her flower was still glistening with dew on full display.

Kenzi yelped bouncing back rubbing her tummy, "OW Tammy Fae! NOT NICE."

Tamsin scrunched her face and gestured to the still hot baking sheet, "HOT stuff. You could get burned."

"I smelled the oven deliciousness from a MILE away! Is that Lauren's Double-Choco fudge brownie! MUST have some! GOD sooooo good," Kenzi demanded hopping in place.

There was someone running up the stair to the door yelling, "CHARGE!"

It was Arin.

Bo, although covering up on time, knew not only was she dressed in a cheerleader uniform, but right now she had no bottoms.

She hopped off the counter while Kenzi's back was turned but knew putting on her underwear might give her away but to her surprise, before her feet touched the ground, her underwear swished off the floor, slid back up her legs and the elastic stopped squarely on her hips like they should. She also felt her top pull up slightly for more coverage on her chest.

She was at least partially presentable all thanks to Tamsin's quick telekinetic actions. Now all she had to do was explain away the uniform.

'You're welcome by the way,' Tamsin used the link to Bo.

Kenzi transitioned to a Doctor Evil impression, "Don't keep the surrogate mom of Arin waiting, 'cus if I'm unhappy, Arin's unhappy and if Arin's unhappy…"

Arin zoomed in and hopped on a stool not even winded and said to her sister who just put the tray down but completed Kenzi's line in unison.

"PEOPLE DIE!"

Arin, now a little taller from a small growth spurt, then asked sweetly batting her eyes, "Double order of Double Double Choco Choco-liccious fudge will double double scoop of ice cream please?"

Bo just admonished nicely, "Arin, all that sugar is bad for you. Can we do a single first and THEN get another later? Also bush your teeth after ok?"

Arin pouted a little and then she detected Tamsin staring her down daring her to push it. Not wanting to cross her older sister, she just nodded happily and accepted and said, "Yes mom I promise."

Tamsin just smirked and knew the question of was coming but kept busy cutting the fudge into squares as if nothing was amiss. It seemed that the smell of the fudge covered up the smell of sex.

Kenzi was the first to notice the uniform Bo was wearing and university crest when she retrieved the ice cream and asked, "So Bo bear, you gotta case at Central College or something?"

Bo just nodded getting the plates and just said, "Yea." Bo knew more questions were coming however. For good measure, Bo lightly kicked Kenzi in the calf out of sight of Arin since they were standing next to each other and added, "I'll fill you in later ok?"

Kenzi got the message and knew they she probably interrupted an 'enhanced feeding session' and just let it go.

Like a well oiled machine, Tamsin put a fudge square on each plate, Kenzi put a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top, and Bo topped it off with whipped cream. Arin helped with the toppings consisting of caramel, chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

In no time the sisters of light and dark was eating desert along the Bo and Kenzi, also sisters in the Fae world.

They all just shot the breeze and had a grand time. Bo and Kenzi got to catch up once more as did Arin and Tamsin.

Tamsin ended up sitting at the bar with Arin and Bo and Kenzi were on the couch.

"So how are things with Lauren?" Tamsin asked as an open ended question taking a drink of water.

Arin knew what Tamsin was getting at as just informed after putting down her small carton of milk, "I remember everything from my former lives but more importantly my last life. I know what Lauren and I were."

Arin hesitated and Tamsin decided not to prod her.

It was probably a difficult topic Tamsin knew all too well. She concluded that Arin remembered everything but that wasn't the real problem. The feelings that came along with each memory made everything that much more confusing and even burdensome at times.

Arin finally asked looking at her sister in all seriousness, "I need your blessing to move forward as we once were when I become of age."

Tamsin snorted. She had no idea why Arin was asking her and scrunched her face then stated, "Like you needed my permission to do anything. You and Lauren made that choice before and it is the both of you that have to make it again when you grow up."

Arin then bowed slightly and meekly repeated, "No sis. I need your BLESSING….. as the Missing."

Tamsin kept forgetting her status as the revered 'Missing Valkyrie' and even Arin, her twin sister gave her that honor. Did she want it? Not really, but she had to admit, it did help her get along with the entire sisterhood better. More to the point, the sisterhood treated her well, even most of her enemies. Kara was even able to sway some of the sisters to her side with the help of being in Bo's order not to mention, worked with her directly.

Tamsin was going to blow it off again, but knew Arin still believed in order as well as held fast to the belief that utopian ideals would get them through thick and thin. Tamsin finally just replied back in a glib manner, "Yes, you have it so long as she treats you right and like you are her one and only."

Arin beamed brightly but transitioned to a frown then asked, "What of Bo and Lauren?"

Tamsin knew what she meant. What would happen if Bo needs to feed? Feeding itself of course wasn't the real issue but Bo preferred to 'tango' to get better chi quality. From Tamsin's perspective, she needed Bo to feed from others and if she could get 'better' chi quality, the more power to her; literally and figuratively. She was just concerned about where Bo's heart lied and Tamsin knew it was always her. With the exception of that one kiss with Lauren, Bo heart has been on the straight and narrow EVEN with Lauren getting 'sisterhood' status which meant that Lauren could do almost anything with Bo.

Tamsin had no idea what to say to that from Arin's vantage point and began, "Arin, wait a little bit before you tackle that ok? Bo needs to feed and whatever both of you choose will be the right choice." Besides death had Lauren on his list and it was coming up soon. Little did Arin know that there was a good chance that Lauren would fall in battle and that had to suck. In that case, the question she had was moot.

Arin just sternly cut in, "I want to make it NOW. I want to plan for a future since… since Lauren WON'T."

Tamsin was stunned. Lauren was partly insulating Arin from the entire truth of the premonitions since she survived. How much did she know?

"Okkkkkkkk," Tamsin mumbled a little unsure of where this was headed.

Arin just got riled up and just spat out, "She's gotta fracking BUCKET LIST Tamsin! She showed it to me ONCE in my last life. She's been, in the middle it tirelessly working to save everyone's collective asses, also feverishly crossing shit off that list! She put stuff we were supposed to do together AT THE TOP!"

Arin was so pissed jerked around turning her back to Tamsin. She kept the conversation controlled enough so as not to alert Bo or Kenzi that something was wrong.

Tamsin knew Arin wasn't dumb and it was only a matter of time before she knew it all.

Arin just continued the heated exchange but swapped to the link with Tamsin, 'According to Trevor, Kara and what Laruen would tell me, Bo was supported by humans when the Sea of Fae occurred. WHY LAUREN?! She is one of my surrogate mothers and MINE as well.'

Apparently Arin's powers were increasing rapidly Tamsin immediately noted. She COULD use the link now and most Valkyries learned to use it in their later years.

'Arin…..' Tamsin empathized trying to soften the blow since Arin felt. She put her hand on Arin's shoulder to comfort her.

Arin just brushed it off and Tamsin just upset her more.

Arin just shed a tear and thought back, 'It's NOT fair!'

Tamsin just shrugged even though Arin couldn't see it and said 'Life isn't fair. Just look at me. By all accounts I'm NOT supposed to be with Bo and died a long time ago as a consequence for my sins. But that also means that sometimes, good people will leave as well. I'm sorry.'

Arin slowly turned back to Tamsin and asked verbally calming down a little, "How does she die?"

Tamsin gave up and just told it to her Valkyrie to Valkyrie, "Bo and I saw her in the ER her in final moments."

Tamsin hesitated. She knew Arin wanted to know stories of how courageously Lauren fought. She recalled from the vision that she did have body armor since it was set aside in the room but from her injuries she took on her person, they were from multiple and different attacks. Her magazines were all spent like she remembered but also a recalled a bloody tessen handle sticking out of the pocket of her body armor. It was Arin's tessen, but they were a pair. Come to think about it, there was an empty pocket with a blood stain on it for another. Lauren not only learned how to fire a weapon left handed but used Arin's tessens as well. IMPRESSIVE for what she thought was a weak human.

Tamsin then added, "From her injures and what she had on her, she fought valiantly to the very end. She staved off multi Fae and she no doubt saved countless lives on the front line as a medic. Also she learned and wielded your tessens …. Both of them…. and made minced meat of out her opponents."

Arin then asked unevenly controlling her emotions, "Did she die a hero?"

"YES," Tamsin shrugged. There was no real other way to term it. Lauren fought way above and beyond her human abilities it seemed. She probably used the Fae serum she designed for herself which gave her speed, stamina, and strength.

Arin then requested sternly, "As your blood sister, will you request on my behalf that status be given to her in Valhalla and hence give her the ability to enter the hall."

Tamsin was taken aback. Arin was asking to allow Lauren to live in the Hall of Warriors when she died. Arin loved Lauren that deeply and remembered it as such. Tamsin knew that by Bo's alter ego bending to Tamsin's will to allow her Bo to stay in control, she had run out of favors a long time ago.

Tamsin then glanced over to Bo and Kenzi and said, "Arin, I will back you up, but are you ready to ask and implore Bo's alter ego, Goddess of the New Order, to do it?"

"YES," Arin nodded confidently looking towards Bo too.

"Be careful Arin. NO ONE controls the Goddess of the New Order, not even Bo. Red Bo bends to me because I brokered a deal with her to be hers no matter who's in control. I sold my soul to her because I know Bo, MY BO, is still in there somewhere. She, goddess Bo, is being gracious to me, not out of love, but necessity. She knows that she needs the Missing by her side to solidify her hold on all the Valkyries. Red Bo also knows darn well that I owe her more and it will come due someday soon," Tamsin warned.

Arin nodded slowly taking it in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tamsin murmured to Arin's ear. "You can take time to think about it."

"NO. I WON'T sit on this. Won't won't won't!" Arin puffed. "You freaking treat me like a kid and I resent that. Also TIME is not on our side. I see my mom, Bo, occasionally every now and then. NOW is the time and the worst the goddess can say is 'no'."

Bo was showing all her pictures taken at the photo shoot with the quick background that Mia filled in displayed on her phone to Kenzi and kept it quiet. Bo knew that Mia still had to give her the final product but she was working harder on the pictures for the calendars.

Kenzi swiped through the pictures and did her best to look normal keeping her facial expressions and comments to a minimum. In a word, Bo looked awesome. She could tell the Bo used most of her own poses since they exuded passion and sensuality that only Bo knew how to convey. She was just getting hot looking at them. She skipped over most of the hardcore shots quickly but knew her Bo Bear did fulfill every one of Tamsin's deepest most depraved desires and then some.

As Kenzi was flipping towards the end of the series, Bo asked leaning in inquisitively with a smirk, "So?"

Kenzi just hugged Bo and said in a peppy tone, "Awesome sauce Bo. AWESOME Sauce."

Bo then asked curiously, "And you? How are things?"

Kenzi just relayed with an exhale, "Well, they're going. I've finished packing the last of Hale's stuff and his family in Spain is coming to pick it up. They were pretty understanding and patient through all of this."

"And Dimitri?" Bo asked wondering how he fit into her best friend's life.

"Oh him?" Kenzi just waved it off. "He's been a BIG BIG help. Annnnnnd…. Ix-nay on the Tango, we are just good friends. Besides, how can I think about that since it's too soon. Besides, we are having sooo much fun without being a thing. I've even gone sky diving with his buddies."

"Oh really?" Bo smirked,

"Yea, his ex-mil friends are into EXTEREME… WAY extreme sports and they are nice enough to let me tag along. Hey. *I* thought I was el loco, but THESE hombres? Wacko but OFF the freaking hook. It's also kinda nice that I get to hang with the culture club since we're all Russian."

"Of course ," Bo put her arm around her and then as if having a telepathic link with each other both broke out into a spontaneous sing along.

"Do you really want to hurt me, do you really want to make me cry. Precious kisses words that burn me, lovers never ask you why."

Bo and Kenzi just broke into girlish giggles.

"Like WHO has time for relationships these days. BUT still Bo Bo, I am having the time of my life though.” Kenzi mentioned calming down.

Bo nodded. She was truly happy for her.

Kenzi then mentioned to address the elephant in the room in terms of her time left, "Hey Bo?"

"Uh huh?" Bo replied kissing Kenzi on the forehead.

"Trick has provisioned me a plot next to Hale. I've already started planting the things I'd like to see, since I'll be spending a lot of time there ya-know," Kenzi smiled keeping the conversation happy. As much as she tried to not think about her end, she kind of had to. The premonitions made her prepare.

Bo just held her in tighter and nodded. She hated fate but at least fate was helping those she loved do one thing that was actually good. It was making them all choose to LIVE life and not just be a passenger since the end was now defined it seemed. There just had to be another way to cheat fate though. Bo would never accept this and fought on.

Kenzi then changed tact, "Hey, I talked to Mia, and with Dimitri and his buddies cross training me, GUESS WHAT?!"

Bo could literally see Kenzi bubble with excitement and was about to say something but she was cut off.

Kenzi grabbed Bo like a mantis and held her at arm's length, "Dimitri and I may be joining you guys in the raids! SISTERS together again! DHS will kick some Eh Es Es! OH Yeeaaaaa!"

Bo huffed out a laugh. Kenzi was doing what she wanted but Kenzi on the front lines? Bo had ambivalent emotions on this. She wanted Kenzi out of harm's way, but who was she to say what her friend and sister could or could not do.

Bo just followed up, "And Kendra? She is still the official lead for the 69th."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell," Kenzi demurred, "She deferred that decision to Mia."

"In other words she said 'no'?" Bo read between the lines.

"Her team, the 69th are very tight knit. So they stick together more or less when the team is doing multiple raids at the same time. So I will be on the same team with Alex and Drake as support when needed or for a third smaller raid team. No offense to you Bo bear, but I'm not a youngster and I don't want people to treat me like I'm made of glass. Dimitri and I will be partners anyway to watch each other's back. In the mean time, Mia is assigning me more training. Still though BoBo, I'm the cyber security lead AND an ass kicking one at that."

"OK just be careful ok?" Bo kissed her forehead again.

Kenzi noticed how protective Bo was of her as a sister, but knew she was doing her best to accept this. If fate had the gall to seal her fate, she planned to do what Bo proclaimed.

FIGHT LIKE HELL.

Bo then asked, "So has Lauren helped you with your Fae powers?"

Kenzi nodded and carefully replied, "Yeppers.  Lauren was able to derive a treatment plan for me from the Fae 'boosters' she made for all of you. Her treatments stopped my powers from declining further for now. How long? She hazards to guess a couple years if I am lucky. Right now I'm not full Kitsune and I'm not full human either but STILL…. ONE HUNDRED PERCENT BAD ASS! Besides, I can always take another booster in battle and get my full powers back for a short burst."

Bo just mumbled, "Good." Could the news be better? Of course, but given the circumstances, it is the best that could be done at this time. She then was distracted when she heard Arin in a somewhat heated exchange with Tamsin. Arin was saying 'won't won't won't' stubbornly.

She got curious and walked over and put her arm around Arin and asked, "Arin? Tamsin? Are you ok?"

Tamsin just took a drink of water then turned to Bo and just reported, "Arin wants to ask your Alter Ego, for a favor."

Bo peered down at Arin and she was pouting, "Oh? What is it?"

"I need to ask the Goddess of the New Order Mom, and not you," Arin bit her bottom lip. “Please don't take offense to that. I mean it with the highest reverence."

Bo then explained, "We are one and the same. Also as your mother, I deserve to know and get a say don't I?"

Arin nodded and spilled the beans, "I need the Goddess of the New Order to grant Lauren Lewis a place in the Hall of Warriors."

Bo looked at her puzzled since Arin didn't know about Lauren specifically in the premonitions until Tamsin's voice popped in her head over the link and stated, 'Arin already knows. She deduced that Lauren dies at the Sea of Fae event. Gods it sounds like a used car promotion.'

"Arin, we don't know exactly happens…."

"YOU DO. Lauren may not have told me but she acts like it!" Arin crossed her arms disgruntled.

"I am doing everything in my power and more to stop all this from happening," Bo reassured.

"AS AM I!" Arin nearly yelled.

Tamsin knew Arin was barely controlling her emotional state but she was still expressing herself well. She just didn't know how long until Bo shut her down.

Bo paused and frowned. Sure Arin was doing everything possible but could she even love at this age. Rather than use the link to Tamsin, Bo asked Arin directly, "Tamsin told me you got all the memories back from your last life. Are you sure you feel the same way about Lauren now as you did then? Things are a little more complex than you recognize now as compared to when you grow up."

Arin deftly answered, "Does a promise to do something stop when it is inconvenient to us? NO. We are accountable as long as we are breathing. For Valkyries, our oaths transcend our lifetimes as it should be. I PROMISED Lauren I'd return to her and protect her. It was my dying promise as an ADULT and I plan to keep it. If I can't do that for some reason, I need her in the hall so she will be happy and safe."

"Arin, I can't let you do this. The Goddess of the New Order can grant what you ask, but she may… WILL ask you for something in return. For Kara, she gave up her next lives to let Jason go to the hall. I don't want…" Bo reasoned but was cut off when Arin jumped off the stool

Arin stood face to face with Bo, although much shorter, and replied bravely, "So be it. I may look and sound like a kid, but you know how much one's word is worth."

It then occurred to Bo WHY Arin was by her side after Tamsin's passing and also during her crowning. The price the Goddess of the New Order would require was Arin's total fealty to her. There was no way Bo would allow it. It was one thing to willingly give fealty without strings attached, it was an entirely different context when it was impressed upon someone forcefully. This would make Arin her slave without that choice to leave.

Bo turned and walked away a couple paces with regret marring her features.

Kenzi got up from the couch and walked over to her friend in distress.

"I need a moment to think Arin," Bo stammered weakly holding her palm out to tell her to stay where she was.

She took some deep breathes and then relayed turning around to face the little Valkyrie once more, "I know how it feels to protect someone you love and still fail at it. I… I did that to you once already when I fought in hand to hand combat with my dad. I also know what love is and with it the lasting and unbreakable bond that form as a result. Those said and unsaid affirmations and promises made by our hearts are worth more than life itself if it means failing short of them. What I am about to tell you is from Odin's premonitions. While I take them with a grain of salt, all the premonitions are consistent with Trevor’s. I hope to still avoid them but I need to prepare for the worst. Do you understand?"

Arin just replied, "Yes Bo I do."

That was odd, Tamsin noted. Arin called her 'Bo' and not 'mom'. She was forcing herself to be on equal ground with her.

Bo frowned slightly and then continued, "No Arin, you're not a kid and we have, from what I gather weeks left at the most before I … well we are all attacked. I already know the price you have to pay Arin and it isn't your ability to be reborn it, far from it, it will be much worse. As such, I also need to fill you in on the premonitions. As much as I hate to tell you, you are one of my own and you deserve to know, from me, your mother and not the Goddess of the New Order. Are you SURE you want to go through with this?"

Tamsin stood by her sister and knew she'd probably need her sister by her side since for what Bo was about to tell her was a doozy. Her sister would need all the support she could get.

Kenzi stood off to the side of Bo. Bo would need all the support she could get and Arin was about to get her heart ripped out of her figuratively speaking.

Arin thought about it for a moment and just said tersely, "Yes….. please." How bad could it be?

Bo straighten up and knew this would hurt her more than it hurt her daughter Arin but started to bravely put forth, "Arin, I'm deeply sorry. Lauren…. She succumbs to her injures at a hospital post battle. The only person with her to see her through to her next life is Alex Flanders."

Tamsin overlooked that detail. Alex was one of the OR nurses helping out. She just didn't pick up on it that quickly since she was dressed in scrubs complete with cap and face mask.

Bo took a couple more deep breaths and continued a little shakily, "I laid your sister, Tamsin, to rest on a pyre after falling in battle." Bo didn't want to go into details since the guilt of sucking Tamsin dry still troubled her deeply. "You, according to the premonitions, survived also saving my life."

Bo paused and even though she herself was a little upset.

Arin nodded to her mother bravely to allow her to continue.

Bo then queried Arin, "When Tamsin passes, will you take her place?"

Arin hated that Tamsin had to leave, but it made sense. She told Tamsin already that she'd protect Bo with her lives. "Yes I will," was the confident reply.

Bo finally gave up and just laid it all out since Arin needed to know what she was buying into. "Arin, I…. I killed Tamsin. Mid battle, I was dying and Tamsin gave me all her remaining chi so that I could live. Now you know why I refuse to feed from her. Somehow, even though I know her chi like the back of my hand, I was rabid enough to feed from her. Again I'm sorry. Knowing that, the goddess will ask you to take her place and be by my and her side to support both of us to whatever end."

Tamsin could sense the amount of guilt Bo felt and Kenzi reached out to hold her hand. Bo still maintained a stoic expression, but deep down she was in turmoil. She just admitted, almost accepting the fact, that she killed her only love, Tamsin brooded.

Arin was still digesting this. Her MOM KILLED her sister? Was it an accident? Did the Goddess of the New Order do it on purpose? Was it just Bo in a delirious state? This did make her question Bo's motives.

Tamsin shield away from the link and said aloud for all to hear knowing what was probably on Arin's mind, "Arin, in the premonitions immediately after she fed from me, Bo was so distraught for killing me, that she tried to give me back chi, but was barely conscious herself. That look… I never ever saw her in so much pain and anguish in my life. Bo would set her life down for me if she could, that I have no doubt. It was an accident from what I can see."

Bo nodded to her lover and was glad Tamsin didn't think any less of her and still had her back.

After some painful silence passed Bo asked Arin again, "Do you still want to do this?"

Arin was about to answer then Tamsin let her know in warning, "Arin, swearing fealty to Bo will essentially separate you from both Freya's and Odin's orders. You will be and remain in Bo's order forever until you cease to exist. This is permanent and there is no going back."

"I got it sis," Arin forced a smile then turned to Bo and said, "Yes, if that is the price, I will pay it with my fealty and total allegiance provided THAT both Lauren and Tamsin are no longer when the Sea of Fae happens."

Bo gritted her teeth angry and upset but demanded, "SWEAR that to me Arin. Give me your blood oath that you will execute without hesitation given those circumstances." She wanted to own up to this after all even it was an alternate version of her.

Kenzi and implored tugging Bo's hand, "No Bo. You don't have to do this."

"YES I FUCKING DO!" Bo rallied yanking her hand back. "If my Alter Ego is going to enslave my daughter…. MY DAUGHTER!... Then *I* am equally responsible and to blame! One, the goddess is part of me and the other, I ALLOWED it."

Tamsin just tried to calm Bo down and said, "Bo, you have no powers to grant Lauren passage into the Hall. It's not your call…."

"BUT I HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT Tamsin!" Bo yelled and jerked her head around to address Arin again boiling over. "THIS is life Arin! Sometimes sacrificing your life isn't good enough and you have to pay with other's lives as well. We are ALL interconnected. So as much as I HATE to do this, as adults, we do things out of necessity not because we want to or like to. BE CAREFUL Arin, your hasty solutions have consequences for us all and while I know you love Lauren, LOVE sometimes has a disastrous price to pay."

Arin backed up and was scared. She never saw her mom this angry at her before. She knew she felt more now than she did in her former life and had to rely on her gut for guidance. She then bravely stepped forward then proclaimed loudly, "You ask if I want to give you my allegiance. I already gave that to you Bo as my mother! I also gave a promise to Tamsin to keep you safe should she pass. So WHAT changes? NOTHING. I take my vows seriously as per Freya's creed so you HAD my fealty already which I choose not to break. What is the difference between having a choice to leave but not executing and not having the choice at all? NOTHING except the one the HAS the choice to go is stronger than the one without. I CHOOSE to stay with you Bo."

Tamsin nodded in agreement ever so slightly. Arin was wise and had lifetimes of experience to back it up and was holding her own.

Arin paused and then more calmly added, "I ALSO choose to HOPE. Hope that Tamsin and Lauren will be just fine. WHO FREAKING CARES ABOUT FATE? I don't really care until I see it with my own eyes. We can prepare for it but there is no … excuse my French, ….. there is no FUCKING reason to worry about it if we are doing everything we can. If what fate says does come true, I will give you my blood oath that you will have my fealty Bo. My conscious will be clear and I won't regret doing it. I won't live with regret and nor should you or anyone else for that matter."

Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin were all stunned. This pint sized dynamo just proved that one does not measure a person's worth by their age, size, Fae type or background. The better determiner was the size of their heart and Arin had the heart of a tiger.

Arin was on a rampage and then spat back a question sternly at Bo, "I only have one question for the Goddess of the New Freaking Order. Did she USE and KILL my sister Tamsin! You, mom, know the price since you love and are bonded with Tamsin, but the goddess…."

Tamsin was about to answer that but all of a sudden in a bright flash of light, Bo glowed red with tendrils of energy emanating from her. It was the Goddess of the New Order Bo. She had chosen to override her Bo. She must have be pissed.

'OH SHIT ARIN!' Tamsin thought to her. 'Genuflect NOW you ass!'

Kenzi just backed up as Bo levitated a foot off the ground.

The goddess immediately addressed all in her lower octave voice, "Tamsin, the Missing Valkyrie and Kenzi. LEAVE US!"

Tamsin got up and stammered putting her hand up, "Please my goddess, Arin didn't mean any disrespect…"

"NOW!" Red Bo commanded sharply pointing to the door really insulted and worked up.

Tamsin used the link to Arin while pulling Kenzi out of the room, 'APOLOGIZE NOW! For her to show up like this you MUST have really ticked her off.'

Arin never saw the Goddess Bo before but stood up and chose to hold her ground. She was going to apologize but WHY? She might as well see what this Bo was made out of. Was she testing a goddess with some of Odin's and Tricks powers? Yes but if she was going to go into eternal servitude, she wanted to ensure that goddess Bo didn't just take the easy way out. They were all interconnected after all like her mom said.

"You impetuous and presumptuous Valkyrie!" Bo mentioned steaming mad. "You DARE question me?! I am your one true god and you treat me with such disregard."

Arin just replied scrunching her face, "You're not my god yet and I'm not Tamsin that cowers before you. I may be her twin but don't get us confused."

Goddess Bo raised her hand to smack Arin but Arin refused to flinch.

Bo asked ready to strike her down but felt Tamsin's presence. She knew Tamsin would stop her but paused to ask, "You had a question for me?"

'Arrrriiinnn! Don't get killed AGAIN! I can't stop her,' Tamsin warned.

'She's low energy,' Arin batted back sarcastically.

'No, she can still pull chi from you not to mention I think she has several of Odin's powers! Now shape up!' Tamsin ordered

Bo tapped into their conversation and was impressed that Arin could use the link at this age.

Arin then exhaled in defeat and finally asked clearing her throat, "Goddess of the New Order, when Bo fed from Tamsin during the Sea of Fae, was it you that compelled her to do so?"

"And what if I did?" Bo questioned putting her hand down but resting both on her hips.

"Then you are no goddess of mine," Arin replied in a Spartan manner.

"But what of Lauren Lewis? You will never see her again when she moves on," Bo questioned raising a brow inquisitively.

"I'd rather have loved once then never love again than serve a goddess that doesn't understand love. You'd be nothing more than the gods that are of the here and now," Arin replied critically.

"Interesting," the goddess replied but got to the point since she was getting lower on energy, "No Arin. Looking at the premonition, Bo wasn't glowing at all during the feed which meant that for some reason she wasn't able to activate her blue or red state; If she can't do that, I can't exist either. Did it ever occur to you that Tamsin loved Bo so much that it was she that gave her life to save Bo and not Bo pulling chi from Tamsin to save her own life?"

Arin shook her head vehemently, "NO WAY. Bo would feed from everyone else before then. You know it to be true by searching Bo's heart."

"Arin, Sister of the Missing, it is what it is. In that battle, Bo didn't feed at all from what I saw briefly. Tamsin initiated by all accounts. You know that to be true as well. You are seeking for answers that we all don't have. As her blood sister and part of Bo's family, it is incumbent on you find out," Bo replied.

Arin look down to digest this and asked another question, "What is Tamsin, other than the Missing Valkyrie to you?" She needed to know if this was a goddess she could live with as a family member, also if it was someone she could serve.

"Full of questions, but oddly not the reason why you asked for me," Bo quipped.

"My request is predicated on your answer. If my pledge everything to you, I want to know Bo and you. I want to know before I pledge my soul. My sister had little choice since she is bonded to you," Arin put forth.

"You are a VALKYRIE that serves your gods and nothing more, but the Bo you know has shed new light on what I perceive. I have been watching the whole time…." Bo smoothly mentioned putting her arms to be her sides again then looked to the archway with Tamsin hidden behind it and addressed it.

"Tamsin, Missing Valkyrie, I know you are there. Step forward."

Tamsin bit her bottom lip and skittered in immediately genuflecting and then falling prostrate before her goddess and stayed that way.

Arin felt like a total ass for being so disrespectful. Tamsin was doing the one thing Tamsin abhorred to do in front of Freya or Odin. Sure she would kneel out of tradition, but what she was doing now was out of total reverence. She didn't question her goddess and lover but Tamsin knew Bo better than her.

The goddess than changed her tone to Tamsin and just asked nicely, "Tamsin, please stand."

Tamsin did so unsure why goddess Bo wanted to see her but stood up to face her.

Goddess Bo then continued to her bonded partner, "When Bo befriended you I resented you from the very start. You were a weak, pathetic Valkyrie with a drinking problem. Then you disobeyed my father and I thought his punishment of making you fallen was too lenient. I saw you drink yourself into oblivion but then I found out why and it was even before Bo knew you had feelings for her. I began to see the lengths and depths of what you'd do for her. Even human at the core, you still beat all the odds. LOVE, as it seems, counted for something. It made you stronger than any Fae I have ever seen. But what enamored me most in the time Bo has been with you was that your gamut of experiences, however dark they were, gave you wisdom that no other Valkyrie had."

Bo then turned to address Arin, "I was in error and I was originally seeking a Valkyrie like you Arin of the light. You are an ideal model of what a Valkyrie should be. Unquestionably loyal, but questions us at the same time. BUT it is not what Valkyries of the New Order are to become. Tamsin's wisdom gained from her experiences is what all of us need now to guide us forward. I know, because the full bond allows me to peer into Tamsin's soul and after seeing beyond the love she has for Bo the succubus, I see much more. Bo calls her 'evil' as a tease, but it has merit. She is willing to break all the rules for a cause she believes in and right now she believes in the succubus, Bo."

Bo then levitated a little higher announced getting down to business, "You asked me what Tamsin is to ME. She is EVERYTHING to me. She is the future for us all and if she leaves, so does much of our future. Tamsin is also with child and this child is part Valkyrie AND part god of Valhalla and its kingdoms. This baby will finally unite the rift between us since she will be BOTH master and a servant. It is she that will usher in a new day for us all. As such I refuse to feed from her as well. She needs all her strength to protect Bo AND her baby, our emissary of peace. I am therefore inclined to believe.. must believe that Tamsin is the one that needs to go on and not I if someone has to sacrifice. I know she will find way without her bonded partner. YES. She is that important."

Tamsin hated to be talked about in the third person when she was just right there but shrugged nonchalantly. It was nice to know however that she was worth more to the goddess than she thought.

"You can give her rebirthing rights back like you offered Kara," Arin mentioned.

Bo nodded and explained, "Me offering Kara her lives back has no bearing whether I can see her request through to fruition. Only the current Gods of Valhalla can do that so maybe later when I assume the throne. For Kara I wanted to know how much Jason was worth to her. It turns out Jason is everything to her as well but refuses to admit it. As for Tamsin, even if I could grant her lives back, I don't want her reborn. I want Tamsin the way she is here and now. If she is reborn she may be slightly different and succubus Bo is correct, I wouldn't have it any other way. Also I have no idea what will happen to her baby. So I love Tamsin as well, but the only one that can fully appreciate her is the succubus."

She then decreed running low on energy, "I have already granted your wish for Doctor Lauren Lewis to be able to enter and stay in the hall whenever she passes so long as she stays faithfully yours. I was going to ask for your pledge of fealty and transfer to my order, BUT, if Bo has taught me anything about love, it is to give without the expectation of receiving. You have nothing I need at this time. Are we done Arin of the Light?"

Arin couldn't believe it. She just got Lauren into the hall for free. This goddess was unlike any she knew. She COULD love but just was more on the analytical side. As for her sister Tamsin, she was the luckiest Valkyrie EVER to have Bo, and goddess Bo by her side.

Arin immediately genuflected and replied, "Yes my Goddess of the New Order. Thank you."

Bo looked over to the opened arch way and said, "Kenzi, the courageous, please enter."

Kenzi heard most of the exchange albeit hidden and swished in to stand next to Arin. She was flattered that the goddess Bo gave her that title.

"I need time with Tamsin please and I need you both to take your leave now BUT before you do so, may I feed from both of you?" the goddess asked finally no longer levitating and just a couple steps from them.

Kenzi and Arin just nodded and Bo took what she needed.

Kenzi kind of figured out why she and Arin needed to leave since Bo, the goddess began to stroke Tamsin's cheek and looking at Tamsin, she was giving in quickly. Kenzi therefore grabbed Arin's hand and ran out the front door and closed it behind them.

Tamsin new this was GODDESS Bo she was dealing with but although she looked like Bo, she didn't act the same and was kind of apprehensive about even being near her. Oddly without her seemingly using any succubus or goddess like powers, just a couple strokes of her cheek, Tamsin was already hers and all her reservations and inhibitions were whisked away. She barely registered that Kenzi and Arin left.

She wanted to bring some of her walls up or say something smart but she was HERS already and without even thinking willingly, hand in hand, followed Bo up to the bed room.

Once there Bo sat down with Tamsin at the edge of the bed and stroked her cheek more, then her strong forearms.

The goddess paused and requested, "Tamsin, I'm not using any of Bo's or my powers on you. Do you know WHY you are feeling the way you do now?"

Tamsin in awe of the goddess just muttered passionately a little befuddled, "Command me… I am yours… I… I don't know how you are doing this to me. Why… why are we? What are we doing?"

Bo stopped what she was doing and explained almost in a purr of delight, "I have many of Odin's memories but one thing I do know is all the pain staking planning Odin did to create the Valkyrie race. He took the genome several of the most intelligent and deadly harpies as a template, made several adjustments and Valkyries were created to serve him. He can kill you so easily since he knows your pain points… all of them. Your weaknesses…. Yes all of them. What he DID over look was how you felt pleasure. He thought it was useless and didn't bother with tweaking that but, after seeing Bo in action, especially on you, I realized it is a weakness as well if I touch you juuuuuust right combined with Bo's experienced touch."

Tamsin nodded. It was already a rumored that they were distant relatives of harpies, but the goddess just confirmed it. Her thought process broke once more and she was lost in lust when Bo stroked her face again. She had yet to take off any of her garments but she resisted aggressively on taking the lead on love making.  Dominating the Goddess of the New Order wasn’t a wise idea.

"Please take you cloths off Tamsin," the goddess asked sweetly stoking the entire length of her arm.

"Yeeeeeeeeees my goddess," Tamsin heard herself say as if under a spell.

Bo slowed her stokes on her arms and legs so that Tamsin, now nude, would understand, "Tamsin, I need to give you all the powers I can, this does include some of Odin's knowledge and powers."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees… OH my gods… yes… I .. I mean…. Why my goddess?" Tamsin barely got out shaking her head to clear the fog.

"Better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it. Can I trust you with powers that belong to gods?" Bo asked Tamsin. "I need to know you will be a good steward of them unlike my father."

Tamsin just replied able to think again since Bo stopped stroking her, "NO. I…. am AM evil. I'm… I'm unworthy. That is why I am a thrall…. Unlimited powers will be the demise of everyone and everything I hold dear."

The goddess gently brought her into a hug and just mentioned, "I didn't say unlimited. What I will give you will drastically enhance yours powers. Besides Bo is an excellent judge of character. She believes in you, as do I. Although you promised this to Kara, I need you to tell me that you will do everything it takes to save Valhalla and make it a better place. With or without me."

Tamsin felt like goddess Bo was saying a goodbye and murmured almost needy, "I need Bo. Bo is my everything and I need you too, my goddess of the New Order."

"Sometimes leadership is thrust on us and it isn't a choice. You are that leader, believe it then you will become it. Also Bo told Arin that we have to do things because they are right and we have to, not because we want to. I need a failsafe in case your succubus can't fight when those monstrosities come for us."

Tamsin finally nodded and said, "I am yours my goddess and humbly accept. I do this for Bo, the sisterhood and Valhalla."

Bo stroked her back and after couple moments Tamsin was lost in lust. Bo then explained setting her back into the bed prowling over her, "The powers I give you will hurt immensely as they become part of you. But I can lessen this since you and your succubus know that pain and pleasure can mix resulting in a higher euphoric release. Forgive me Missing Valkyrie."

Tamsin barely digested what she said but was all of a sudden she was writing in pleasure on the bed. What made her release however was when Bo kissed her on the lips. She had yet to touch her more sensitive part of her body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tamsin yelled cresting, but at the same time her entire body felt like it was on fire.

Bo then stroked the side of her breasts and Tamsin yelled even louder emitting a Valkyrie war cry. The pain increased several fold and it felt like bones were breaking all through her back. At the same time however, she was experiencing the best release ever and Bo was not only maintaining it, but the intensity of the high got to a point she had never experiences before. She didn't know what she was feeling, pain or pleasure, but it was both and neither.

Bo sucked her erect nipples as wings slowly grew out from slits in Tamsin's back.

Tamsin just released further and never knew that her sense of pleasure could be used against her like this. She yelled and transitioned to her war cry which became amplified breaking several glasses in Bo's room.

Tamsin, now glowing red all over her body and her face filled with dark shadows to the point that Tamsin looking at the light fixtures on the ceiling made them explode spraying glass everywhere. She thought there was no way she could get any more pleasure until Bo attacked her slit and took her down viciously.

Tamsin screamed again and all her muscles constricted. The metal frame of the head board she held onto was crushed by the sheer strength of her hands and before she started to come down from the best release ever, she found that she was trying to fly away from all this with her wings but Bo held her down to earth.

The goddess knew her job was done now, Tamsin had the strength of whole unit of Valkyries, had a war cry that could disorient and confuse everything and everyone in several blocks, could cast doubt across legions of mortals and Fae, and finally Tamsin could now fly just like Freya. However, just like Freya she could not carry another being. Wearing light armor or even carrying things would be a challenge to say the least.

She wanted to give her more, but that was everything she could give within her power. She did however transfer Odin's vast knowledge to her. In that way, maybe history would not repeat itself.

The goddess then quickly allowed Bo, the succubus, to take over since Bo was now almost so low on energy, she might pass out.

For Tamsin, pain or pleasure, she didn't care now. She wanted to rip Bo's cheerleader uniform off and make love to her, goddess or not.

The pain had finally gone away all of a sudden and Tamsin took in her beautiful white feathered wings like Freya's and knew innately that she could fly and hover without them out.

Tamsin then immediately took stock of the succubus in her arms laying be bed with a look of caring and concern on her face.

Bo stroked Tamsin's cheek and asked meekly a little weak, "Are you ok my love? Does it still hurt?"

It was Bo. Her Bo. The succubus she married and her one and only soul mate.

Tamsin was glad she was ok and huffed out a laugh with all the shadows gone from her face and just replied with a huge smile, "Yea, I'm fine Bo. I don't know who's the better lover; You or the goddess."

Bo chuckled and cooed snaking a hand down to stroked Tamsin's hooded sex and bell, "So I guess it IS true. Every time a bell rings, an angel gets her wings."

Tamsin felt a little embarrassed since she just announced everyone in a mile radius that she came and was dominated by Bo but recovered and put a wing over top of Bo too.

'Wow, these feathers and so soft, smooth and warm. I don't need sheets anymore I guess,' Bo thought stroking gently it in amazement.

Tamsin then snarky replied scrunching her face, "And every time you say 'what', a succubus' clothes fall off."

Bo looked at Valkyrie weird and wondered where she was coming from and just replied confused, "What?"

The Valkyrie smirked maniacally and chucked stroking Bo knowing she fell for it. Under the cover of her wing stroking her succubus all over, stealthily and adroitly used her hands to remove Bo's uniform one piece at a time.

Bo was in heaven, she loved the feeling of Tamsin's new wings but all of a sudden she saw her top fly in the air and land on the wooden floor. How the heck was Tamsin doing this without her knowing?

The brunette went beat red in embarrassment since she realized that she fell into a trap by saying 'what'. Not a moment later her short skirt flew away and landed right next to it followed by her knickers. She was naked under Tamsin’s wing now but replied innocently biting her nail on her index finger, "I've got spirit, yes I do. I've got spirit, how about you?"

Tamsin laughed and in the back ground used her telekinetic powers to one up the succubus and opened her dresser drawer then tossed an item on top of Bo's uniform but make it look like as if Bo was wearing it.

Bo's jaw dropped open in astonishment when her toy joined the pile of clothing and turned on with a loud hum.

The blonde just admonished "Bo! You … BAD BAD succubus! No wonder you have plenty of 'spirit'."

Bo just rolled with and shrugged with a smirk but asked, "Order pizza and request for Tony to deliver it? Then dominate and totally own your goddess?"

Tamsin reached over for her cell phone uncovering Bo in the process to admire her handy work and said with a click, "You bet."


	82. The Commander And The Queen

_ **1 WEEK LATER** _

Tamsin was jarred awake in the early morning when Sigun's voice popped in her head yelling in pure desperation, 'Tamsin! Please answer me! I need your help NOW!' The sun had still yet to come out.

Tamsin tried to get up and Bo was in top of her. Bo however rubbed her eyes and was about to kiss her Valkyrie when Tamsin put her index finger on Bo lips to stop her and said urgently, "Sigun's on the link. Something bad happened."

Bo this had to be really urgent and she froze and looked on at her Valkyrie inquisitively.

'YES Sigun.'

'Thor! He's gone off the deep end! He is on the way to his dad to renounce his claim to the throne!... I'm trying to stop him, he's too damn stubborn and a lunk head,' Sigun communicated back urgently blocking Thor striding purposefully, who just laughed and picked her up and put her aside.

"You know, if Freya wants to keep that rule even though almost everyone else seems to break it in her order and you want to stay in her order, I have a say too," Thor huffed purposefully striding down to the throne room full of determination.

Tamsin suspected it had to deal with her with Thor so she replied adding Bo into the conversation via the link, 'Bringing the Goddess Bo into this. WHY he is doing this …. Renouncing his claim to the throne, and what is his end game.'

'He…. He… WANTS me and is so rabid for me that he … fuck his hormones! He's been flying solo ever since your last visit here. He already asked Freya already about making an exception on my behalf and she said NO. If she loosens the law for me, then she will essentially be saying that she is fallible and that Valkyrie orgies are just fine, just like under Odin. If he renounces his claim, he is technically free to have me since there are no real explicit rules against it.'

"You DO have a say Thor!" Sigun blocked him again but this time, jumped on him to slow him down. No dice. Thor kept his stride just said jokingly, "Wow throwing yourself at me?"

"This ISN'T funny! You can't do this!" Sigun yelled at her wits end.

Bo replied via the link, 'Do you want him? As an equal and eternal lover?'

Tamsin added, 'You might engage the bond. Are you willing to risk that?'

"WHY NOT! I'm a god and *I* can do what I want. You keep telling me that rules are rules. So I accept. If I renounce my claim to the throne, then the rule no longer applies. I will be free to date you officially," Thor just kept walking even with Sigun on him.

Sigun also passed what Thor said through the link but finally replied to Bo, 'My goddess. I don't KNOW! I like being his equal and right now he treats me wonderfully but…. but he wants me and now. I'm attracted to him and need time to work it out. Thor wants relationships at warp speed, but I'm NOT allowed to have them. I am … am ok with what Thor wants just not now.'

Tamsin replied quickly holding Bo tight and asked a different question, 'Sigun. Like I told you last time, you are using Freya's rules purposefully as a wedge to keep distance from Thor. Rules can hold what you 2 have back.'

'….. y… yes … I'm sorry …. My feelings are all over the place and I … I need time….. I don't want to string him along.'

Bo then asked, 'Will you be hurt IF he sows his royal oats elsewhere?'

'YES! I'd get insanely jealous if he does. I… I know he's being monogamous to get in my panties!'

"PLEASE stop Thor!" Sigun begged. She never begged especially to Thor.

Tamsin added to Bo's comment, 'Is it WORKING?'

'YES! Please Tamsin, you where the only person I could tell. Gods I get drench when I'm around him for the day.'

"Whoa, she wants it bad," Tamsin noted aloud for only Bo to hear.

Bo communicated quickly to Thor allowing Tamsin to listen in, 'THOR! Slow the frack down. If you force or coerce a Valkyrie's hand and anyone's for that fact, they will RESENT you in the end. I know you get what you want but Sigun IS yours. Just say the right words and she may come to you of her own accord with or without Freya's rules.'

'Bo?' Thor stopped I his tracks.

'Yea. Sigun is freaked out. You are forcing a choice she isn't ready to make. Sometimes it is easier to let them come to you. If you chase it, off course it will run away. SIT down with her now and talk it out honestly. You can always renounce your claim later ALTHOUGH that wouldn't be smart since the stability of Valhalla also depends on you too in your current position.'

Tamsin then told Sigun 'The laws are in place to help us make good choices for Valhalla and its inhabitants. It doesn't make sense here Sigun, are you willing to break, at the very least stretch Freya's law?'

'I don't know but I will do it for you Tamsin.'

Bo heard this and was impressed; Tamsin was so revered amongst the sisterhood since she was a Valkyrie. ONE OF THEM. That is why Sigun wanted to talk to her only. Only Tamsin, one of their own blood and background could relate. Also Tamsin was bonded to Bo, so naturally, she was the de facto expert on love, at least to Sigun.

Tamsin was a little flattered that her status gave her that type of pull and then further inquired, 'Have you been up front with your feelings to Thor. YES, I know it is atypical of us.'

'Not really. I express it in deed and not so many words. I have been pushing the limits of Freya's creed.'

Tamsin huffed out a laugh. It was just like her when she started out with Bo. Not only that, if one executed all of Freya's creed to the T, it made someone have the chastity of a nun. Sigun must have been driving Thor bonkers.

'You need to talk and find out if Thor is in LUST of LOVE with you. Lust and love are 2 different things. You know lust, but love is something else above and beyond that. You will know since love comes attached with long term commitments. As the missing Valkyrie, I will allow you to explore your feelings for Thor ON THE CONDITION you open up to Thor about your feelings NOW.'

Bo added, 'As the Goddess of the New Order, I will talking to Freya. So let's lift it for say 24 hours?'

'I… yes . Thank you both. Gods he's rock hard for me without his armor on, I guess jumping on him wasn't a good idea. Gods please don't grind on me Thor… please please please.'

'Go for it,' Tamsin clicked but then added, 'As your future gods, Bo and I want you to hear your actions and confessions to another over the link so that we may bless your pairing.'

'Yes Bo and Tamsin. Gods, my temple doors are slick and thank gods he let me down.'

Bo observed Tamsin's evil smirk and knew the game and wacked her arm.

Tamsin just shrugged innocently and murmured, "If I'm gonna we woken up at Oh Dark Thirty, I'd better be worth my while."

"Evil, pure evil." Bo then carefully told Thor, 'Now just stay calmly and tell her how you feel about her BUT ALSO tell her that you will go by her schedule and that she has all the time in the world, only if it is true of course.'

Thor led Sigun to sit down with him on a pedestal of a 20 statue; one of many hero's lining the bright marble hall, half way to the throne room.

"I'm sorry Sigun," Thor confessed leaning back on the statue of Catherine the Great. "I get impatient and it's not my best quality. Can we talk about something which we must address, your creeds and vows aside?"

Sigun just jumped up and paced and flabbergasted at her wits end blurted not even looking at Thor, "You know Thor, there are LOTS of easier way to get laid. You can have almost any Valkyrie, or even Fae you want. Your power and god status alone will make anyone fall under you spell."

"But I want US to be together," Thor was impressed that Sigun was talking directly about their relationship. "You are the only person I know that doesn't fall under my spell that is truly strong, independent and just."

Sigun almost glared at him but softened it a little, "THAT is because I BELIEVE what I believe and you called me back then a prude, 'Frosty the Snow Bitch' and an 'Honorary Frost Giant'…."

"THAT was life times ago. Again, I'm sorry Sigun. I was a numb skull ….."

Sigun just cut him off and was hot, "NOW you have the gall to try to make things right. I even tried to make you MAD at me, but even when knew how to push my buttons, you chose not to! You freaking knew that I'd be forced to spend time with you if it was for the good of Valhalla….. You're so gods darn stubborn!"

"Can't blame me for trying to be with one of the brightest, most brilliant and smart Valkyries around," Thor smirked trying to give Sigun more room to vent. This would probably be the only time she'd do it.

"Gods, you just can't wait to see me crumble to your will. You just see me as a challenge you must conquer! I won't have any of that," Sigun stamped.

Thor smirked and liked this part of Sigun. She was rather cute when she was mad.

Sigun saw this and knew Thor so well she stamped again even more agitated to no end, "STOP THAT! I hate it when you think I'm …. I'm more desirable this way!"

"But I love everything about you and that is why I'd go through any lengths to have you by my side. All you have to do is say that you hate me and I'd me more than happy to go away," Thor confessed.

As much as Sigun wanted to say it, she couldn't since it would be a lie. "Then WHY have you never offered to bring me on missions with you, yet Kara is."

Thor just calmly relayed, "On those missions, we may leave and never come back. It has happened before to my party members and it will happen again. Siggy, I can't have you killed. I won't stand for it nor will I risk it. This has nothing to do with your fighting skills which are top notch. Reason being is that I do care deeply about you and I like this incarnation of you the best. I also don't want to lose the progress we made together. It is at the end of a mission I look forward to seeing your face again. It's home to me."

Sigun's jaw went slack. This was the first time for several things. First, Thor just proclaimed how much he cared about her well being, even loved her in so many words, the second was his use of her nick name 'Siggy'. That was used one other time across all her lives and it was only when Thor addressed her when he was just 12. She flashed back to that time when Thor stumbled upon her alone relaxing in the field of tall grass after weapons practice. She was a new Valkyrie too that just came into being and was an early teen for human standards. She still remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

Sigun heard rustling behind her lying in a field of tall grass observing the cloudy blue sky. From the steps it sounded like another Valkyrie from practice. Only her closest friends knew where to find her.

She just kept her eyes on the bucolic sky and just told the approaching person, "Come on and lie in the field with me. Just look at this sky. Makes you feel like something more than yourself. I feel our planet moving, but we are still. Gods there isn't enough time to enjoy all this."

The boy finally replied after lying down for a minute captured by her poetic words and also her beauty overall. "Yea, I feel the same way. Practice practice practice and no time for moments like these."

Sigun shot up and feel prostrate before Thor. She didn't know it was him, the future ruler of Valhalla and she was supposed to be subservient to him. She kicked herself internally for not being alert.

Thor grimaced and just noted, "Why does everyone keep doing that? My father and Freya, yes, but I can't even hold a sword right, much less fight with one. I'm better at fighting bare handed. Please rise."

"I'm sorry," Sigun stammered scrambling to get up and rushing Freya's salute. "I was taking a break and .. and I… I…" She was at a loss for words and this awkward moment became even more so now that she was tongue tied.

Thor just sat up relaxed and looked at her curiously.

Sigun felt like a dork since she was standing and Thor was sitting languidly on the grass.

Thor pointed in her general direction. "You are … Siggy? ….. of the … um 13th .. wait no … 11th order some division … gods I suck at this," Thor looked away disappointed.

Sigun was impressed for having never met formally, he was really close but said, "Sigun sir. 11th order, 5th division, 3rd unit. Currently in trails."

"Ah yes, I remember now. You are the one with spunk that out smarted Rota which moved you from the 13th," Thor noted but then changed his demeanor to something more gentle. "Look if I wanted to be called sir and be formal, then I'd hang out with anyone else. Can we just, if it's ok with you, just talk like when we first met? I promise not to hold it against you."

"But the rules….." Sigun stammered.

"Who cares? Just sit," Thor scoffed.

Sigun shrugged and sat down next to Thor and noted his long sword. Not only was it ornate with gold borders, but it looked like it had touched the hands of the finest iron smiths. For a practice sword, it was overkill and even for one used in war it was still a little overkill. It could have passed as a ceremonial sword.

"So you're in trials still? You must be talented," Thor moved the conversation forward.

"Yes.. umm yea. I think I just got lucky with Rota. I'll probably end up in the 11th," Sigun admitted fixing her pony tail.

"Hmmmm, no such thing as luck. My dad tends to believe we make our luck and I do too," Thor noted. "Never fear, you can probably beat me hands down in a sword fight. DON'T ask me why, I know just by looking at the way you fight."

Sigun smirked and replied, "If you fight and use the same weapons as us, then you might at be a Valkyrie. You're our future leader and…."

Thor just admonished her with a quick glance and said calmly, "Just talk to me like I was one of you."

The Valkyrie took a deep breath and rephrased, "We have a set regiment of weapons and THEN if we are lucky, we can try new weapons, but not at the expense of giving up our old ones. You can do what you please and find what you like right from the start. I'm not saying that sword fighting isn't useful. It has its time and place just an axe or bow, but I guess you have to find that right weapon."

"Hmmmm true, but foundations are foundations so my dad says," Thor shook his head parroting his dad.

Sigun smirked, got up and pulled a sack of weapons out hiding in the tall grass which she was on her way to returning saying, "I'm suppose to return this to the armory since practice is over. But these weapons are used to help us train against them." She dumped some of them out and just added, "Come on, try some."

Thor picked up a bow but put it down almost immediately saying, "Yea tried this. It's ok."

"Studded Chain Mace?" Sigun offered.

Thor picked it up and tried to wield it but ended up losing grasp of it. Thor was so pissed Sigun noted but she was persistent, "Good try. Calm down and just try something else."

He then picked up 2 short staffs and ended up hitting himself on the head with one of them after a minute but he did have a good start Sigun noted.

"SHIT! That hurt. I'm never going to find this weapon that calls me," Thor whined upset.

"Hey. It's just you and me ok? No egos, no titles, no ranks," she smile and reassured. She found it oddly refreshing to be treated as a friend from a god.

"OK. Thanks Siggy. Sorry I keep calling you that since that is the only way I can remember your name. My dad insists that I remember everyone's name and at times I short cut them for the sake of remembering something."

"Siggy will do fine Thor," She was never called that before, but at least he was making an effort.

Thor pulled out a double bladed ax but after a several swings, lost control and Sigun burst in and blocked it. She favored that weapon and knew when things were going south. Thor nodded in thanks and was running out of weapon choices and he was still upset.

"Don't over think it."

"SHIT. I might as well be using this useless weapon," Thor rummaged through the daggers to pull it out. "Feel like a fucking carpenter!"

With that, Thor threw it with full force towards the knot in the middle of a tree trunk over 30 feet away. It stayed on course flipping through the air at blinding speed and in a blink of an eye the tree trunk made a loud crack and the earth beneath them shook.

Thor and Sigun batted their eyes at the tree as it started to crack from the knot up slowly. It was as if something with the strength of a giant was slowly ripping the tree in half with their bare hands.

Finally the tree relented breaking in half and falling to the ground leaving only the trunk up to the knot with his weapon of choice driven deep in it that called his name.

A hammer: Simple but deadly.

An ordinary hammer that managed to, in his hands, put out more destructive power than any other weapon that anyone had ever seen.

Thor and Sigun walked up to the tree still both in awe at what a simple hammer did to it. Thor with his foot against the trunk and Sigun's help was able to remove the hammer. It was embedded in there deeply after all.

"I think we found your weapon of choice Thor," Sigun smiled handing it to him.

Thor nodded, then smiled genuinely and removed his hilt and sword, "And I think we found your weapon that will get you into the 9th order for these trails." Thor then handed it to her.

"I can't accept this," Sigun stammered and was about to bow to hand it back to him. This was too ornate to use after all. She stopped however, when Thor admonished her with a simple glance again.

She accepted it with a simple, "Thanks."

Thor then darted his glance down the field, "Ah. My father calls. Thank you Sigun."

"No problem Thor."

Thor then quickly sprinted off with hammer in hand with renewed vigor. He never got her name wrong again.

As for Sigun, she did make it to the 9th order with a sword that made most Valkyries extremely jealous. Not only was it Thor's which in a way carried his blessing, it was beautiful and matched her quite well.

* * *

"Thor, please. You're a playboy but ….," Sigun stopped.

"No Egos, no titles, no ranks," Thor repeated knowing full well that she said it to him eons ago.

"I…. I do want what you what Thor. I treble every time you get near me and whenever you touch me in the simplest way, even when I hated you, I felt a jolt of electricity and a skip in my heart," Sigun began meekly.

Thor nodded.

"But you had a different life style from me. When your raging hormones kicked in, you became a prick. Slept with everyone, broke rules, and worst of all got a rise out of putting me down. Well that was actually everyone that didn't agree with you too. If you wonder why I don't accept your advances, I don't forget what happened in the past. I'm having trust issues."

"I'm really really sorry for being such a pig headed monster to you," Thor apologized. "How can I make it right?"

"You can't!" Sigun yelled back snapping her glance to him. "You've been SUCH a narcissistic a-hole across all my life times! Not only to me, but to EVERYONE. You treated my sisters like SHIT unless they were giving you head. What you did them them… you … YOU DID TO ME! You fucking use them like whores and treated that like slaves. You treated me the WORST!"

Thor had no words. What she proclaimed was the truth and the truth was the truth. At least she was talking.

"Now all of a sudden you are the benevolent Saint Thor of all the kingdoms ever since Bo Dennis your blood sister visited. You want to make things right?! Then tell me why the change of heart? I know that you teleported in the same lunk head but from what I can gather, something happened while you were at dinner where all of a sudden like a switch you fell head of heals for me!" Sigun demanded. "I need the TRUTH if you value me in any capacity."

Thor just gave up the ghost and confessed, "Kara knew I had a thing for you and Bo said that I should go for it. In any case, I've always had a soft spot for you ever since that day in that field. But when I got the training, power, the women, it was like a drug. I wanted it all. My deepest apologies, but when you rejected my advances, no matter which life time you were in, I tried to fill that rejection with more power, riches and women. From here and in other planes."

Sigun kick his shin steaming mad and Thor yelped. "Did it work!?" Sigun vented.

"No."

Sigun just kept ranting, "Now you understand WHY I stuck to Freya's order and her rules to the letter! That was ALL the love I could give you! Now…. Shit! NOW you want my heart too! How much blood can I give you! Heck we might become bonded too and with you casting your seeds everywhere, you're going to hurt me without even being here! Gods I knew talking this out would be a bad idea."

"No, it's not," Thor admitted at least now he got to see what Sigun was holding back this whole time. Her heart. The more and more he slept around, the more distant she became. His chances to be with her were really slim to none at the moment, but Bo was the one that gave him at least a glimmer of hope that is was salvageable. In a leap of faith Thor reached out to hold Sigun's hand who was still fiery mad standing in front of him.

She tried to pull back weakly, but her body was giving in even though her mind was rebelling against this bad boy. She also heard a patrol approach from behind her. It was a standard unit making rounds from the sound of it.

Thor finally knelt before a very embarrassed Sigun and looked to the patrol and stated, "9, 8, 10 HALT and witness this please."

They did so but didn't know what they where suppose to witness, but by Thor holding Sigun's hand and kneeling it looked like a proposal.

"Nooooo," Sigun hissed with flushed red shaking her head. He was moving forward even after she literally tore him up.

Thor then proclaimed to Sigun and all, "I've treated you and the entire Valkyrie orders like my personal pawns, slaves if you will. I lost my way, not realizing that all of you are each selfless guardians with beautiful souls. More over I wronged you uncountable times even though I knew you were mine the moment we first met in that field." Thor's tone then soften and he spoke with unabated feeling with a tremble in his voice, "I do love you and ONLY you Siggy. I humbly ask you to step out from the shroud of Freya's rules because they no longer apply to you if you so desire."

Sigun tried to step back with her eye filing with unfallen tears. She just got a sincere apology and she had never seen Thor so vulnerable. He was speaking from his heart and that took more bravery than even she could imagine.

"I… I can't Thor. That's WHO I am," Sigun meekly replied shaking her head.

The Valkyrie unit standing there were both moved and surprised by this turn of events. Many didn't even know that Sigun and Thor had any type of connection since they loathed each other in public. Some even began to use the link.

Thor just gently said, "No, WHO you are is my queen. No rules apply to you Siggy except for the Old Code which you have been following this whole time. You always were in my heart of hearts. Please let me love you. In any case I will never take another woman into my bed again no matter your answer."

Sigun quickly looked away and wiped a tear off before it could fall. She hated to feel and worst of all to her enemy. She had yet to even fully comprehend with what Thor just said but knew the gravity off it all when the unit she was looking at was not only bewildered, but several of them covered their mouth in surprise.

Thor knew the pressure was on and added almost begging, "I am not asking for your hand now, but what I am asking is if it's ok for us to be together. I want to spend eternity with you even if you turn out of be my best friend. You are the salt in my life Siggy."

Sigun didn't know how to answer this keeping her glace away but it seemed that Thor was taking the entire risk of their relationship and she was going to bear none. As a matter of fact, she'd be his queen if she wanted which would put her outside of Odin's and Freya's rules not to mention the order rankings. She's would, most notably, no longer be a servant to the gods. Could she trust him? Apparently several of the Valkyries in the unit were nodding to goad her to say 'yes' and 2 of them used the link also to tell her to say yes.

A roar and chorus of voices then joined in from far down the hall, it sounded like from the mess hall which was all the way in the next building. They all chanted 'YES.'

Sigun knew that any Valkyrie would die at the chance to be Thor's queen, but she had to make the right decision for her.

* * *

Bo ordered Tamsin, "Be my queen!"

Tamsin screamed at the top of her lungs, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

Tamsin and Bo were still dialed into the Thor's and Sigun's conversation through the link but Bo was on top of her Valkyrie keep to her down while her studded toy invaded Tamsin's temple on full blast. She also used beads which Kendra turned her on to which brought Tamsin to a higher more aggressive release.

"Be my QUEEN Tamsin!" Bo ordered again.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees Bo! Yes! I…. I am yoursssssssssssss! GODS SAVE Meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I love it when you worship me Tammy!" Bo grunted taking her harder.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees I can't stoooooooooooooooop! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad scuucubuuuuuuuuuuus!"

"You'll be here a long time Tammy!" Bo said feeding. "Now I want RICHER chi so pop goes the weasel!"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yoooooooooooooooooou wiiiiiiiiiillllll paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Tamsin shrieked cresting hard.

Bo took her chi but also dove between her legs and said, "GOSH DARNIT! You taste AMAZING. Oh your chi tastes great too."

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad succubus! Evil evil Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil!" Tamsin exclaimed in her way down.

"YES and I'm all yours Valkyrie!" Bo said wiping her mouth then kissing her deeply.

Tamsin could taste her own juices in the kiss and Bo kept caressing her tingling body. How she loved Bo.

* * *

Sigun took several deep breaths and finally looked back and Thor bowing deeply before her and it was moving. Moreover, everyone was tell her yes but her decision needed to be made soon since at the far end of the hall, guards for Freya and Odin could be seen approaching no doubt with both gods in tow. She had to take a leap of faith too, and finally stammered, "I… Gods Thor, you are just into the dramatic aren't you? Thor, you had me the moment we first met. So yes but eternity is a long time, can we please take us one step at a time."

Thor got up and hugged his future queen overjoyed and said, "Of course."

Freya and Odin waited with the unit already there saluting them.

The couple parted in each other arms wearing the biggest smiles.

Odin just added seriously, "I guess I forgot to tell you that you could have any woman you desire EXCEPT Sigun."

Thor laugh at the inside joke and told Sigun, "It means I have his blessings."

Freya then address Sigun who quickly saluted her, "Sigun, as much as I hate to lose one of my most effective protégés, this changes many things, but change in inevitable. Bo had already talked to me and I have granted you a reprieve from your duties to me for 24 hours. I need you, well both of you to consider the implications of this. You will be bonded to Thor and support him through thick and thin. I mean bonded in terms of the human term of marriage. You still may bond like Bo and Tamsin, only time will tell. Also you will be his queen, his right hand. You will no longer be in my order but you have the old code to fulfill. I know you are doing that now, but you will be doing that from now on for the rest of your lives."

Odin then added, "Thor, I never envisioned that you'd choose a Valkyrie, but odder things have happened with your half sister Bo. Sigun never went to my orders because she believes strongly in the values from both the Freya's and the old code. I have tried to give the core ones to you, but if you take Sigun, those values she holds dear must remain in your heart with no room to err or you will poison what you are building here. Be very careful in moving forward because a scorned Valkyrie who has accepted you as theirs is the most deadly to cross. In addition, unlike a queen, Sigun has no alliance or claims to other planes or kingdoms; your work for peace will be hampered to say the least. I am at least relieved that you now have someone who can watch your back since I have grown weary of it."

"Thank you father," Thor nodded capturing his queen once more in his arms.

Odin and shook his head batting away what seemed like an unseen fly near his ear but walked off telling Freya, "I think we need to make a ruling on acceptable use of the link. My ears will probably be ringing for months"

Freya just chucked, "Yes I agree."

"KISS KISS KISS!" The halls chanted with a roar which included the sound of dagger pommels hitting the tables rhythmically with Kara walking past and nodding to Freya and Odin.

Odin looked at her oddly at the way she was dressed and Kara just explained, "Just got off a mission, had to pose as a Belly Dancer for one of Thor's recons."

Freya laughed, "Looks like you made money too."

"Of course my goddess," Kara nodded and winked with Freya, Odin and their guards moving off. She stopped in front of Thor and Sigun like nothing was out of the ordinary but glanced at the unit gawking expectantly then just said waving her hand, "This isn't the kiss you seek. MOVE ALONG."

They did so. Kara now serving Bo gave her a lot more pull.

Sigun thought out quickly to Bo and Tamsin, 'Oh gosh. I'm not experienced with love but I hear Thor is a fucking stallion. I …. I may be ill prepared, not that I want to become one with him now.'

Tamsin, a sweaty mess just told Bo to hush and replied, 'I thought I heard Kara. She with you?'

'Yes she's about to report to Thor.'

Tamsin had a bright idea and included Kara into the party line, 'Kara knows Thor really really well and isn't your enemy, she is bonded to a human named Jason right now, BUT spent time with Thor and if need be, invite Kara in to dance for you and she can provide tips on how to please Thor.'

'OK are you ok with this Kara? You look great Kara, love the red hair,' Sigun replied a little unsure.

'DUDES. Hello everyone, as much as I would like to give tips on HOW to take down Thor, I want you to know I'm no Belly Dancer for hire. I just came back to report in quickly and get out of this stuff.'

'Please Kara.' Bo communicated with a pout, but knew it probably commuted over the link too.

'No…. Well… OK, ONLY because I know what happens to Tamsin when she says no.'

'Ohhhhhh them's FIGHTING words,' Tamsin jeered with a southern draw.

'LADIES! A little more maturity please,' Bo admonished.

'PLEASE stay off the link. Thor can join in you know. Kara can you do me this favor please. I need you around JUST in case peace 'talks' collapse into something more physical.'

'OK for Thor but no FUN if I can't part take. For old times sake.'

"Hey, So back to your place?" Sigun guided Thor taking his arm with a sultry voice.

"Hey Thor, got the intel ya needed too," Kara reported a little aloof following closely.

"Great. I'll get the drinks ready," Thor clapped then draped his arm around Sigun. They were together now.

'I…. I guess if you're going to demonstrate technique to me, I can make an exception since you are bonded to Jason.'

'You got a deal sister.' Kara agreed.

'OK we're outtie. ENOUGH lovie dovie stuff that makes me barf. Anyway gotta get some Z's' Tamsin communicated and then everyone broke the open link.

Bo just snuggled still on top of Tamsin with her wings surrounding her. "Tammy? How did my PJs just slip off in the middle of the night?"

"Emmmmmm you were overheating and I was helping you cool down," Tamsin thought quickly.

"Uh huh. I love you Tammy," Bo smirked then closed her eyes and mumbled, "Evil. PURE evil."

Tamsin used her wing and stroked her slit just right and replied nuzzling into her goddess more, "You got that right."

* * *

The archway at the Dal Rita glowed purple when someone entered and as normal, all the patrons looked over to see which human was entering into Fae territory. Some even got a little up tight at this since at the Dal, only one human who visited here elicited fear which was Kendra Shaw.

This was not to be however, but this human still had some serious skills and connections in the Fae world. There in full now updated but thinner class 3 body armor, lighter and even deadlier bunt force and bladed weapons, sporting a Sig loaded with tech as a firearm to name a few entered.

Captain Mia Tate of the 39th.

She just walked up to the bar and nodded to Trick and without a word, he gestured for her to meet him down stairs in a few.

Mia just stood there roaming through the stacks of books. 'No wonder Kendra is so well versed in the Fae culture,' Mia mused. 'Spend all your free time down here and you'll get all the information you need and then some'

Trick entered and it was rare he got to see any of the gang this past month. They will seemed busy following Bo's directive which was to hunt down Massimo and get rid of the drugs on the streets that killed the future both Fae and humans alike.

Kenzi would visit briefly with Dimitri from time to time, but they seemed to talk all about intel and tactics. That and he never was able to understand Russian. Dimitri and Kenzi had a close friendship and that was good, in her rare and vulnerable times when the thoughts of Hale haunted her, Dimitri was her rock.

"Hi Mia," Trick smiled and shook her hand observing her updated gear. "I assume calendar sales are doing well?"

Mia smiled and shook his hand firmly and bowed slightly, "Yes, better than I ever hoped."

Trick motioned for her to sit across from him and that is that she did. He mentioned making conversation, "Which one theme is selling the most?"

Mia got comfortable and said, "Well of the 4 themes out there, Kendra's solo calendar just edged out the calendar with both Kendra and myself featured every month."

"Oh? I though your solo one would be at the very least second, if not first," Trick asked curiously tiling his head.

Mia laughed, "That's tied at third with the last calendar featuring of women in law enforcement. It seems that Kendra showing any skin is so rare that men and falling all over her. The calendar with both of us are in it was fueled by some that couldn't believe that we could work together and of course the fan base that believed that we were the best of friends all along….."

"Maybe they want you two to be more?" Trick implied but was probing. He heard a rumor that Kendra and Mia were an item of sorts but at the same time, Kendra was Dyson's de facto life mate.

"Rumors will be just that. Rumors. Kendra and I happen to be good friends. I don't know what is wrong with people that assume that 2 women being friends automatically equates to a misogynistic induced sexual relationship," Mia chuckled knowing full well that Trick was protective off Dyson. Also she wasn't here to get into the complexities of their bizarre love triangle which was known to only a few.

Trick changed tact to get down to business.

"You requested of Evony and Myself to promote you to 'Commander' which covers several human only regions. The rank of Captain of the 39th covers all the Fae territories and with your connections to the 69th and the 101st, you have some human regions as well. Is there a reason why you need this?"

"The human Commander Andrew Wool, just took leave for family related issues and I want to be his replacement in the interim. I need better control over human regions when I conduct my investigations and raids."

"You already have pull as a member of the Fae and you know that," Trick cocked his head to the side not seeing he logic.

Mia then said bluntly, "I need to use their resources to commence raids in their respective areas I don't currently have command over." She could only do so much as a Fae. She could control information now as a member of the Fae, even operate her team in that region, but what she really needed was more muscle. The Sea of Fae was CLOSE. Everyone that knew could feel it. She needed to find and take out Massimo NOW.

Trick shook his head.

"I must say, this is highly irregular Mia. As much as the light and dark appreciate what you are doing to police and protect our world. From what I can see, which includes you hiring 6 more ex military marines to the 69th under the Fae radar who happen to be half blooded Fae, you and everyone else act like we are at war. We exist for the peaceful coexistence with human kind. Are Bo's premonitions coming true? She never told me the specifics. I have never seen everyone so focused before. Is there more? I think it has to do with this fortune cookie Bo gave me with a message that will only appear predicated on a specific event," Trick got up and paced.

Mia was surprised that Trick knew about the new trainees she just brought on board and decided to justify that item and evade the bigger issue, "No one of pure Fae blood wanted to take the job of keeping our world safe, so I thought out of the box. Train humans who can join the Fae if need be since they are Fae. Some have powers which we can use."

Trick was a little upset, "First, that's not really you call since it skirts into Ash and Morrigan business. Second, I can help if all of you go beyond the generalities of what is to happen. We all can. We are a family," he made clear. "United we will stand. Why is Bo keeping key people in the dark?"

"I can't say," Mia smirked with a poker face.

"You WON'T say," Track accused. "Bo has put everyone into secrecy and I do have ways to get you or anyone to tell me BUT I must trust my granddaughter," Trick walked away turning his back to Mia. "Doesn't she know I care about her?"

"She does, but do you think that it's that same love you have for her that she fears most?" Mia questioned. She needed to engage Trick now to a degree before he forced the truth out of someone.

"What?" Trick whirled around confused.

"We do terrible things to the people we love OUT of that love, even with the best of intentions. You are the blood king and can rewrite history. Maybe the only way out is through," Mia shrugged trying not to get mired into the specifics.

"You know we can stop something from happening short of rewriting history, right?" Trick questioned rhetorically.

"Don't you think Bo knows that and has and is trying?" Mia offered. "Rewriting history, if I'm not mistaken has a cost. Bo used the term Monkey's Paw."

Trick just walked up to her agitated sharply pointing to his chest and said, "Then let me decide that. It's my choice."

"I'm sorry Trick. That choice belongs first and foremost to everyone whose name you plan to write about. They will be better equipped to determine the cost, not you, with all due respect," Mia hated this. Bo just kept blowing Trick off and now she had to deal with it. Moreover, she was susceptible to is magic. As such, that is why she brought her stun gun but it was an extreme last resort.

Trick just exhaled in defeat and shook his head, "Why are we at war against Fae and even human drug cartels?"

"We aren't at war, I'm averting one. We all are," Mia concluded.

Trick just walked to the stairs to get back to work disappointed. He knew he just had to sit and wait it out. He paused and said over his shoulder, "You've got your work cut out for you as the acting commander for the regions."

He left her alone and Mia slumped into the couch and sighed in relief. He could have just said no and he could have twisted the info out of her. Even then FATE was a bitch. She still had to question if Trick would be more powerful than fate but if fate showed the future, then no matter what he did, it would come true theoretically.

Mia knew Kendra at this time should be passing through a town on the trail and was excited to tell her about her promotion since she could be reached on her phone if charged. She sorely missed her lover. People say that distance makes the heart grow fonder; in this case, 1 week away from Kendra made her want to tackle her and kiss her all over and tell her how much she missed her.

She jumped up from the couch and pulled her out smart phone and eagerly dialed Kendra using her video chat app, Interface Time.

She still however needed call in to see how the restore of their primary Activity Directory Server was going at the 69th precinct. On Target was leading this effort and it seemed that their server they used to validate their accounts and access became corrupted after a lightning strike. This corruption unfortunately also replicated to their good backup AD servers as well. As such, they were all locked out off their exchange email today. Lucky for Mia, she was able to use her account at the 39th for that.

She also was eager to depart for a several hour drive later today to meet up Kendra at her next stop with her requested items that she missed on the last box that she mailed out. Through the week even though she missed Kendra a lot, tried her best to hold a smile no matter the situation. Mia couldn't wait to hold her in her arms. Dyson was one lucky person to have had her for a week straight. She was envious BUT did she have the right to be? All she knew was how she felt.

Dyson had every right to be with Kendra. She however was second place in Kendra's life and knew that even before Dyson shifted back, Mia needed to have a conversation with Dyson in private. Sure Dyson might not be able to reply, but she would have to confess her feelings about Kendra to him. Keeping them bottled up was eating her alive and she didn't want to tiptoe around him. If he knew, the she didn't have to hide. It however would come with a consequence where he'd want her to distance herself from his life mate. It was a risk, but was it worth taking?

Did she even need to tell him, was Mia's next thought? They could all be gone soon so why even bother. This situation was all sorts of FUBAR.

Kendra face popping up on the screen right as Mia got into her truck and waved to her and greeted her with a smile that could light up a room, "HEY Mia! I just put in a fresh battery from the package you sent me. I was just about to call you."

Mia was so overjoyed to see her but was a little tongue tied but just opened with, "Hi Kennie, how are you?!"

* * *

Bo and Tamsin took a seat in the booth of a run of the mill mom and pop pancake house before their nearby raid in a human region.

Bo poured the syrup for her pancakes and mentioned to Tamsin a little rushed pointing to a satellite view of the house in question, "OK, so I got eyes on the front and back of the house now. Team Kenz spots 2 people are home but no activity out of the ordinary."

Tamsin chewed on her scrambled egg then challenged, "Type of Fae?"

"Unknown but looks like human adult males." Bo shoveled a bite of the pancakes into her mouth.

"Entrance strategy?" Tamsin quizzed.

"Surprise assault, with 2 teams, one in front and rear entrances. Pinch move," Bo then gulped down her OJ.

"Team make up?" Tamsin tersely asked eating her hash browns.

"Team Alpha at front will be you mean, and Kenzi, who has overwatch at the front. Team Bravo at the back will be Alex, Drake, and Dimitri," Bo replied.

"Why not just use tear gas and have them come to you?" Tamsin offered.

"No known hostiles. Also ruins the element of surprise. Unsubs seem to be unarmed. Also keeps the collateral damage to a minimum if there not non combatants in the house," Bo quickly defended.

"Could be a trap," Tamsin played devil's advocate.

"Fall back behind cover outside, here and here both teams. Tear gas the place and call for backup about 10 mics away for the 69th but 4 mics for local human PD," Bo replied quickly points to the areas each team needed to take cover in.

"Weapons packages?"

"Standard Glock 40 cal. This is a close quarters assault. Rifles for Kenzi and Dimiti since they are in the rear which is more of a support position and that is where they are most effective. Also add in our Fae powers in case we have a run in with Fae."

There was now silence with both going back to wolfing down their food. After 30 seconds, Tamsin only said one word without looking at Bo, "Bravo."

Bo beamed with pride.

Normally Tamsin would be planning this Op but Bo took her role integrating as a Special Agent into the force seriously. She was a fast learner and of course Tamsin gave her a crash course at the beginning but it paid off. Bo was a leader through and through.

Tamsin was also turned on. Bo, a succubus, was speaking her language of war and was doing it very well. She covered all the angles and most of all, she look effing amazing in a conservative pants suit. The reason why they were rushing breakfast is because Tamsin couldn't help but to take Bo when she was fully dressed and ready to go. It resulted in rough sex and ripped clothing. She felt bad that Bo kept having to buy formal clothes due to their forceful and rambunctious escapades.

Bo found she could be rough with Tamsin now that she had amped up powers. She loved to go all red on her since their power struggles were equivalent to foreplay. Tamsin of course could keep up with her just fine and could overpower her at times. Tamsin was also mostly immune to her pheromones at present which drove her insane trying to topple Tamsin. She got the upper hand every now and then but it wasn't easy.

Bo was finally relieved that Tamsin healed faster than a Valkyrie which made her 100% Valkyrie minus the ability to be reborn. Tamsin was much more though. She was the strongest Valkyrie out of any of the sisterhood now with even MORE wisdom since she had Odin's memories. Oddly Tamsin, probably with the ability to best Freya even in her thralled state still 'acted' human. She never let her powers pump up her ego and she kept her humility.

These were times of total bliss to be enfolded in her wings and arms every night. She never imaged she could just be happy with just feeding solely from her Valkyrie.

Sure Tamsin kept goading her to feed from others, but WHY? Tamsin was so immeasurably powerful her chi output currently fully fed her in one sitting. Gone was the time where she needed to snack from several others to fill up fully. Unless she switched to her red alter ego she only needed to top up every 2 days.

Bo noted this was a function of the bond. Tamsin's chi quality tasted better and better as each day passed. Before if she wanted to get better quality, she'd time her feed with someone's release but now, Tamsin tasted so addictive even with casual feeding that everyone else's tasted bland to her.

She did however like to strut her wiles everywhere and get men and women alike to fantasize about taking her but leaving them high and dry. Bo did this for 2 reasons. The first was to have rule over their dreams, but more importantly, she knew Tamsin would punish her for it later. Tamsin was after all the only person she'd allow to dominate her and she looked forward to it.

* * *

Grizzal walked out and left the work session which hammered out and refined laws for the Dire Wolf Clan before they were voted on. It was mundane and boring, but that was the life of an elder. The bigger item that had to be dealt with was Kendra and Dyson which would occur next week along with the proposed laws they just hammered out.

Did he want Kendra dead? He had no idea. She was a murderer of his kind but a good friend of his daughter. She was a cold blooded killer on a revenge streak, but she was Dyson's life mate. She almost killed him, but Dyson would put his life in her hands any day. She was EVIL since she was staying by Dyson's side to get protection from the Dire Wolf Clan and those covered under the armistice but she didn't seek it, she just wanted to make sure his best friend was happy and it seemed like she was doing a good job of it.

His pull out his phone and took it off airplane mode so it would stay silent during the meetings. Although still deep in thought, it was broken when his phone chirped with a message sent to him on high priority. He stopped mid way to his office to read it and oddly enough it was from Kendra from the 69th with the subject: "Thanks."

He raised a brow and wondered if this was some sadistic joke, but opened the encrypted email making sure his security setting were on high.

Grizzal almost choked.

Kendra was killed? oookkkkkk

Dyson and Mia fell in battle too?!

SHIT!

HOLY SHIT!

THIS was no ordinary email, this email was essentially a warped farewell letter. It might as well be a suicide note. By parsing it, Kendra was being serious.

He has yet to digest the email fully but quickly dialed Mia putting the phone to his ear but transitioned it to a video call and while he was connecting called over the sergeant in arms in case immediate force was necessary. He may already be too late.

Each unanswered ring was like a bell tolling and it was torturous.


	83. Fate, Destiny and Love

Kendra in full hiking gear and her heavy pack briskly walked to the post office in town.

"We're cutting is close D-man. I hope they are still open so I can get my box of fresh supplies a day ahead of time," Kendra noted scanning the small town to get her bearing.

Dyson whined and trotted beside her.

"Well you can play with Coco and friends tomorrow when we hit the trail again ok?" Kendra offered. "So glad Mia book a hotel room for us tonight. God I need a shower, and you too."

Dyson whined and pulled her ears back.

"Oh quit it. Jumping in every lake and stream you see doesn't count. And the WORST parts about it is that I had to help you bathe and groom you according to your sexist Dire Wolf life mate rules. You got so much matted hair each time I combed it out and YOU always shook water all over me every time," Kendra admonished.

Dyson panted and sneezed.

"Oh you think that's FUNNY. I think it was YOU that took my one and only bathing suit I hung to dry. It's already bad enough I had to sleep with you naked every night in my cramped tent. Well I guess it is better than sleeping with you naked outside for mosquitoes to eat me alive."

Dyson just loved his life mate. She obeyed the duties of a Dire Wolf life mate to the letter. Getting her naked in the ponds and streams during bath time, that was a bonus. All it took was for him to bury her swim suit their first night together. She wore a conservative 1 piece but she was so muscular and toned, he could not help but to get more of her.

Dyson knew that Kendra was all his since she paid 100 percent attention to him, but every night, he could tell that Kendra resisted the urge to turn her phone even passing towns with good signal. She was fighting to stay disconnected. He did notice that as time went on, it was easier and easier to stay that way and for once Kendra, only having herself to worry about, found something rare.

PEACE.

As the days passed he could tell her demeanor changed. Before it was FIGHT to the death, but now it was, acceptance and living in the moment.

Harmony.

This journey was good for them both.

Dyson actually got to meet his friends again that he made in his brief outings. Only now, not only did he get to interact with them more, some traveled with him. His consistent friend in was Coco, the escaped Liger from the zoo. It turned out that he picked up her trail a long time ago and was avoiding her since she was 1000 pounds of pure beast from what he heard initially. Bears would be no match for her. At most the same weight, Ligers were more agile and quick and packed a hell of a wallop; definitely no match for a single Dire Wolf. One needed a pack or 2 of Dire Wolves to surround it and take it down. Death to several Dire Wolves was guaranteed in that scenario.

For Dyson however, with his life mate Kendra in the same vicinity, he made sure she took all the right trails since this Liger knew all the majors trails too it seemed. She was staying out of sight and was probably the reason she remained undetected by humans. Unfortunately, with Kendra hunting with him, he needed to keep her a very safe distance away. After some days of this, a meeting was inevitable.

Oddly enough though, by him constantly scouting ahead, he did run across her with help from his fox and wolf friends. Sure he could not talk to them in detail since they were less developed, but when they scampered away or hid like their lives depended on it, he got the clue.

To say their meeting was tense was an understatement. She was above 1000 pounds and she seemed well fed. She had just taken down an elk and was eating. The larger wildlife feared her as it should be. He'd make a good snack and that is why he observed her from far away, but from observing her, she did a move that surprised him, she backed off and offered her kill to him.

She was somehow alerted to his presence. He thought he did a good job of covering his scent and staying camouflaged.

To share a meal with someone that could make you a meal too in milliseconds was a first and from that start, they become friends. He introduced her to Kendra to ensure that Coco knew she was his other half and Kendra after initially almost using her Glock with special ordinance hesitantly accepted. It became almost a normal day where Kendra got to hike with a 100 plus pounds Fae Dire Wolf and 1000 plus pounds of Liger backup nearby. At least he felt a lot better sleeping with Kendra at night since Coco slept in the area too.

"Why can't you be more like Coco? She seems to stay clean all by herself AND she hunts and sleeps alone. Well you hunt with her too, but I just think you're mooching," Kendra chuckled. At least Coco helped Dyson get his meals so she didn't have to hunt or cook as much for him, yet another stipulation in the rules for Life Mates. How archaic. She wondered if anyone did these things at all these days, but she loved Dyson and would do what it took to make him happy.

Kendra found the post man driving away towards her and she flagged him running up to him. Apparently he has just closed the post office.

"Hey! I'm sorry for doing this, but I was wondering if I could get my box from in there?" Kendra motioned to the closed rink dink building.

The man just formally said, "Sorry Ma'am, I closed several minutes ago. You'll have to wait until…."

Dyson sat down next to Kendra and observed the man in his car and he stopped talking like he was trying to put puzzle pieces together and he looked at his windshield and there, under his mirror, hung a patch with the insignia of Captain with the letters 'Shaw' underneath it. He remembered that Mia was not only going to make calendars, but she was contemplating other trinkets, and THIS looked like one of them.

Kendra wondered was wrong with him. Dyson was a little set back but he tiled his head like he noticed something.

"What name do you have the package under?" The lanky red headed post man asked carefully.

"Trail name of: Cerberus," Kendra offered but he kept swapping glances between her and Dyson. She was missing something and it was Dyson who pointed his front paw towards his windshield. She could barely read it, but it was a near exact copy of HER uniform patch. MIA. She made these and he was a fan of her.

"…. I'm not on official police business, but you already know who I am," Kendra smirked batting her eyes to looked as 'Kendra' as she could and posed like she did in the calendar shoot with holding Dyson. She was still a little unkempt so she didn't know if she would pass.

The man was flabbergasted and stuttered, "Y… you're K… Kendra Shaw? CAPTAIN Kendra Marta Shaw of the 69th and 39th Precinct. And your police dog D-man?"

Kendra answered by setting her back pack on the ground and pulling her out police ID and badge. Sure she was inactive, but needed it in case authorities questioned her about her Glock.

He held her badge like he was holding onto a precious sanded castle he wanted preserved. He read it several times and finally, as if pained, gave Kendra's badge back and just said, "I'll see you at the post office and get you your box, Captain."

"Just Kendra," She smiled and waved at him as he turned his car around.

After he left in a hurry to open back up again, Kendra just said to Dyson, "Wow, never knew I could use my fame for this. I gotta thank Mia later, BUT I bet he is calling all his buddies right now that I'm around."

Dyson barked happily.

"YEA better stop that somehow. I'm like Tamsin remember? Antisocial?"

Dyson sneezed. He found it humorous that Kendra was antisocial, Wolves were social in general.

After signing 2 of postman's calendars who went by the name of Terry in exchange for total secrecy as to her current location, even posing for a selfie, Kendra had time to review the finished product.

Needless to say, this was the first time she got to see these 2 calendars and Mia did a damn fine job of making them. They were professional grade and Mia did like the promised, she didn't air brush her as much. Her scars were just there but Terry would not stop talking about how she got specific ones. Bo was correct, to Terry at least, these scars are badges of courage. He was just short of drooling all over her and she could tell Dyson was in the back smirking, probably laughing his ass off.

Kendra upon quick review found that not only was each photo a testament of how strong both Mia and her were, it also elevated them to almost runway models. Mia was the perfect one in terms of her body, but at least Kendra was not just degraded to just being a piece of meat. She'd have to thank her later. In any case she was on her way to the hotel with her care box in hand. Terry offered to give her and Dyson a lift, but the less he knew about her actual location for the night the better just in case he let people know.

It was good to take a shower with real running water. She took it for granted. That week was hell for her. Not only did she have to survive backpacking, she had to care for Dyson too. Lucky for her Mia taught her well. The first couple days were the hardest, but after that, she was ok. She resisted the urge to call it quits. This was for Dyson and she wasn't going to just give up.

Dyson still had the call of the wild so she let him be. After he saw her to her room, he left to be with Coco probably. Kendra didn't stop him since she knew he'd be back in the early AM. Besides, it was a good break to only pamper herself for once.

Kendra shook her head and said to herself drying off in her small hotel room, "He always wants the girls he can't have. Ummmm at least he has good choice in women."

She did take comfort that she was his at the end of the day. She gave him his shots on time without fail in hopes that he would shift back at least before the end of the world came. It was a hope, but she had to be hopeful for it to happen.

Kendra began to lose count of all the women he knew and hung out with.

Bo was very powerful and a goddess in her own right. She was fair and just and stuck to her ethics like super glue.

Coco. A liger but it seemed that even though this Liger wasn't a Fae, it seemed to understand Dyson and her well. Coco may have rudimentary human language and/or body reading abilities. From where, she probably guessed the zoo of all places. There it got to observe all the humans she wanted. As for her power, to take down an Elk with one swat, THAT was power. To sneak up on one, THAT was extreme stealth. D-man got to hunt and play with a friend that was oddly not even remotely close to his species. At least he had his own 'pack.'

Her? She felt a little out of place, Dyson seemed to latch on her since she was the most powerful of them all it seemed. She never really thought of herself that way, but Dyson said so in his last words before he shifted. He loved her of course and fought against the life mate bond he had with Bo. THAT took strength and determination. To take the risk to be his one and only for her short human life span? That took guts and heart to know that he'd be alone the rest of his life long after she was gone. They'd be no more life mates for him.

Kendra, still wrapped in a towel, popped a new battery into her phone which Mia put in her package which helped immensely. Her phone was nearly dead and it got it online fast while she charged her dead one.

Mia? SPEAKING OF. Before the trip, Dyson was getting along with Mia well and there were times when she SWORE Dyson had a thing for her on a lust level. If she was really that close to D-man, she'd be a good choice as well. She was BRILLIANT, smart, and most of all a born leader. She no longer hesitated and made more sound and ethical decisions that her. Mia wasn't a Kendra that laid waste to everyone that wronged her. She had a good balance of force vs. peaceful negotiations. Her relationships high up in the Dire Wolf clan, her reverent respect she already had with humans, and her job to keep peace in the Fae world made her one of the most well connected and respected people around. Most of all, she never forgot her human roots. For Kendra, she was her CLOSE CLOSE companion, maybe lover at least for now and she liked it that way. For Dyson, what was Mia to him? A good friend? A sister? More? On the other hand, what was Dyson to Mia? Was it an 'undefined relationship' just like Mia was to her?

Should she define her relationships now?

Was it even necessary since the end was coming for all the them?

She knew that Mia would tell her if Dyson started to make moves on her but the bigger question again was if she'd allow it and to what extent.

Kendra missed Mia however on the trip. She missed someone to talk to that talked back. Most of all, she just missed her on a deeper level and with the time apart her heart knew someone was missing. It wasn't to say Kendra was unhappy with Dyson, it was to say that she was missed.

Kendra's hair was still a little damp in the towel on her head so she took it off and hung it on the chair and right at she did her phone rang with a request for a video chat.

It was Mia.

The detective smiled broadly, set the phone on its kickstand on the small around table in front of her and fixed her hair quickly crashing into the chair. She still had to muse why she tried to look good for Mia when Mia saw her in her more unkempt states.

Finally after a couple of rings faced the phone and answered it with a wave, "HEY Mia! I just put in a fresh battery from the package you sent me. I was just about to call you."

Mia waved back somewhat formally but her face said it all. Mia missed her too saying, "Hey Kennie, How are you?"

Kendra just chuckled with a grin leaning forwards cradling her head in her hand with her elbows on the table , "I could spend ALL day in the shower. Running water is SUCH a blessing. Hey but I survived right?"

"Yes you did. See nothing you couldn't handle. How was D-man?"

"He loved it. He gallivanted around like he was in heaven. He made forest friends and OH OH! You know that escaped Liger from the zoo, Coco?"

"Yea yea?" Mia leaded forward to her phone anxiously.

"Dyson found her and well, I don't know how he did it, but they are the best of friends. Unbelievable right?" Kendra mentioned anxiously.

"REALLY!"

"No don't worry, Dyson made sure to introduce her to me and I almost crapped in my pants, but, Coco helps Dyson hunt, so less burden on me to hunt with him. You know those pesky life mate rules written like from the stone ages that can't see women as more than home makers," Kendra waved it off.

"Wow, so where is Dyson now?"

"Guess."

"With Coco?"

"Yea, so I get to have a day to myself," Kendra found she sorely missed Mia and needed to talk to her and finally changed tact, "Hey Mia? I missed you."

She could tell Mia missed her tot by her displaying her cutest 'god I'm gonna melt' expression and with restraint Mia admitted, "I….. I thought about you a lot. I missed you too. Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

Kendra cocked her head and replied, "Yes and I love you too Mia." She could tell the Mia was holding back and so was she. Phones didn't quite convey what they needed to convey even with the video chat. There was simply a lack of humanism, touch to be exact. She wanted to hold Mia and Mia looked like from her eyes, that she wanted to rip her clothes off. She quickly followed up, "So when are you coming up to take this towel off me?"

Mia just gushed and turned a little red, Kendra observed and she hit the nail on the head with her blurting out, "Emmm NOW! Crap but I can't. Gotta finish up something here. Oh yea, better salute me when you see me."

"Huh?" Kendra thought, "And why would I do that?"

"I out rank you," Mia smirked like she knew something.

"Oh yea, just because I'm inactive doesn't mean my rank no longer applies. We're both Captains."

"Nope only you. Say HELLO to you new COMMANDER," Mia announced raising her hands into the air like a rave dance party.

Kendra laughed, Mia seemed to be the better dancer than her and was impressed. "OK Commander Tate of the party scene. Congratulations."

"Yea and one of my first orders of business is to do more raids in my now expanded command of human districts. We can talk about it later today, but before that, I need to issue an order to a stuck up Captain formerly of the 69th," Mia smirked manically.

"Oh yea? What would THAT be?" Kendra dared knowing she was talking about her.

"Captain Tate, I want you to drop your towel on the ground NOW," Mia ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Kendra said quickly reaching behind her to grab the towel she use for her hair. She showcased it to Mia and dropped it on the floor knowing FULL WELL what Mia was asking for.

"Ohhhh Captian," Mia growled, "I meant drop the towel you are wearing."

Kendra just shimmied her towel a little lower to show plenty to cleavage but really showing anything saying, "Drop my towel I 'm wearing. Yes Ma'am"

Mia was getting frustrated and Kendra relished riling her up, "Take off that towel on your body and toss it to the bed. Now Captain."

Kendra feigned ignorance and said innocently, "But Commander, I'm naked under this towel."

"DO IT!" Mia was flustered.

"Yes Ma'am," Kendra barked back pulling off her towel with one hand but covering her breasts with an arm across her chest.

"You… you.. EVIL… I'm gonna charge you with … with insubordination, dereliction of duty…."

"I'm sorry commander, why don't you come here and SHOW me what I need to do," Kendra relayed knowing full well the Mia was about to jump into her truck and break all the speed limits to get to her.

"With with being out of uniform, conduct unfit for an officer. You EVIL.." Mia just kept spitting out exasperated until Kendra revealed a little of her brown on her sunflower which made her loose her place.

"So come over and SHOW me what I am supposed to do as a good Captain. By the way, if you slip your hands past your lightning bolt, I might do the same," Kendra offered.

"Ugggggggggg!" Mia's face contorted in agony but by the neediness riddled all over her face followed by pleasure, she was doing it and wow, she wanted her bad. REALLY bad Kendra mused.

Kendra didn't follow but what she did do was stroke her bare chest for Mia to see, at times rolling her tips.

Kendra then took control, "You want to ravage me don't you?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Mia grunted.

"Have you been faithful to me?" Kendra asked. Not that a no was unacceptable, it was just she wanted Mia to know WHO was driving.

"YES mistress!" Mia squeaked.

Kendra cupped her breast and brought them together impressed that Mia gave into her already, "How many times this week have you gone 'HAND SOLO' thinking of me?"

Mia was so mind wiped just answered quickly, "Once or twice a … a day!"

"Good girl. NO cresting 'til I say so!" Kendra barked knowing Mia was close.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees," Mia granted in sheer agony.

"Now TELL ME what you plan to do when you reach here. ALL OF IT slave!" Kendra asserted.

"Dominate you into submission. Ravage and fuck your brains out like no tomorrow. PLEASE… god I .. I can't hold it!"

Kendra just jeered knowing that she probably didn't have anything else but needed to keep her at peak a little longer, "I said HOLD IT! You haven't told me EVERYTHING. BAD slave!"

"God nooooooooooooooooo. I ….. I can't….. I can't …. No! I'm gonna.. gonna. Nooooo … don't make me mistress! Please!"

This was odd Kendra noted, Mia did have something she was hiding for her. Was this a good or bad thing? This was WRONG, Kendra quickly thought to herself. Mia wasn't hers like Dyson was and she had the right to have her private life be just that, private. She needed to spin this down and fast.

"Mia, listen to me. I love you and I respect you no matter what. Crest for me sweetie," Kendra sincerely proclaimed.

Kendra had no idea what she just said, but for Mia, the use of the word 'sweetie' for the first time brought her to the point to now return. She crested violently beating her dash while a pop up flashed on her phone screen.

It was an incoming video call from her father.

"Shhhhiiit my dad's calling in. Ugggg"

"He can wait. FASTER Mia."

"Uggggggggg….. "

Kendra chuckled as Mia quickly tried to catch her breath and wiped her hand clean.

"I think your dad wants to tell you he just got the the rank of Major Cock Blocker," Kendra teased.

"Yea," Mia fixed her pony tail hurriedly. "I gotta run. See you later today."

"OK Love ya."

"I love you too Kennie."

* * *

Mia hung up and immediately answered in hopes that it didn't go to voice mail.

It took her off guard went she saw her father look of urgency combined with worry when he blurted out, "Mia, is everything OK?"

"Yea? Why?" Mia looked at him sideways like he was b weird.

Grizzal took a couple breaths and then asked calming down, "And how are Kendra and Dyson?"

"Ummmmmm," she paused not sure why he wanted to know.

"Just answer it Mia, I mean them no harm."

"Their fine." Mia shrugged, "I just got off the phone with Kendra and Dyson is out with his friend …" She didn't know if she should be telling him about the Liger.

"You mean Coco the Liger?" Grizzal completed.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"We picked up her scent a long time ago and was going to take her down, but a Liger is no lion or tiger, we needed more of the clan and when we did, we found to our surprise Dyson was friends with it… well her."

Mia then asked carefully, "So why not take her down still? She would make a great trophy from your point of view."

"Yes she would BUT if Dyson is friends with it, it means that this Liger probably isn't a threat to us. Why waste lives and resources on a non-threat. Let the humans worry about that," Grizzal said clapping his hands clean of imaginary dust to say that it wasn't his problem.

"Oh"

Grizzal changed tact and asked, "Is it ok if I see you today. I know we parted in a bad way last time and I don't want that to be it."

Mia wanted that very much, but demurred knowing that she had to meet Kendra.

"I'd love to father, but I have other items I need to attend to. Tomorrow evening?" Mia calmly stated.

"I'll be quick," Grizzal asked pushing.

"I sorry, I can't move this," Mia frowned. It wasn't like she could say that she was leaving to see her friend and lover.

Mia was taken off guard when Grizzal just mentioned, "Look I owe Jessica a walk in the park and now is a good day to do it. So I'll just hitch a ride with you to wherever you are going to meet Kendra, and I'll just ride back with the Major."

"Oooooook," Mia didn't know how to take this. How did he know she was going to see Kendra? That was answered a moment later when Grizzal clarified, "You said you just got off the phone with her, which means she's in a town along her hiking route. She probably needs supplies."

Mia then carefully queried, "And you're ok with that assuming that is what I am doing?"

Grizzal just shrugged, "Kendra is a good friend of yours right? Why not? Kendra is still obeying her exile status."

Mia needed to know his angle. Why was he ok with this? "Father? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Can't I be? I do care about you."

"And what if you run into Kendra? Are you going to welcome her with open arms?"

"I didn't say that, but I can at least be cordial," Grizzal solemnly stated.

"You're getting weird on me dad."

"Well crazier tuff has happened. No, this isn't an ambush ok? You have my word, no harm will come to anyone you care about."

"OK, meet me at the 39th precinct in 30," Mia finally gave in.

"Done. I'll be there."

* * *

Girzzal hung up and quickly cancelled all his engagements for the day no matter how urgent then called Jessica who agreed to pick him up wherever Kendra just to happened to be on her trail.

He knew time was of the essence and it was better fix his relationship with his daughter now before it was too late. He also needed to figure out why Kendra was so sure that all perished and what event was she referring to.

* * *

Bo crept behind Tamsin outside against a brick will to a house in the suburbs of a middle class neighborhood.

Tamsin used hand signals to Drake and Alex who diverted to the rear.

'Everything is clear front outside,' Kenzi noted via radio.

'Clear in back,' Dimitri added.

Tamsin whispered to Bo, "Are you SURE you want to do this without the 69th?"

Bo shrugged in her professional pants suit with a standard vest under over her blouse, she had her custom Glock drawn and pointed down. "I heard Massimo is here every now and then so we may get lucky."

"It could just be a safe house," Tamsin checked her watch to give Alex and Drake time to circle around back and report in.

Bo just lowered her sunglasses to see Tamsin eye to eye above her rims and said, "Really? Burst my bubble? Can you say something like it could be the biggest drug bust ever?"

"If it is Bo, we need MORE backup," Tamsin clicked and took in Bo's new look with pony tail. You'd never know she was a succubus. She was fully covered and wore the Jane Rizzoli line of clothing it seemed, professional but functional. Boy did she want to rip her clothes off and frack her silly.

'We're in position,' Drake reported. 'Dimitri is also with us.'

Kenzi zipped up next to Bo and nodded with Stalingrad ready to go.

Tamsin took position in front of the main door with only 2 daggers ready. She still had her Glock but it was holstered. The front door looked well built and would normally need a ram of some sort, but not with Tamsin's powers.

'All teams. 3, 2, 1 - GO!' Tamsin kicked the door and it flew off its hinges.

An all out fire right ensued and it looked like they were expected Bo thought because of their reaction time quickly double tapping someone going for their gun on her Valkyrie's flack.

Tamsin avoided the gun fire and threw her dagger at a blur knowing full well that Kenzi didn't have that type of time to approach from that angle yet. The blurt fell on her back with a dagger in his head.

"DASHERS!" Kenzi announced quickly. These were close cousin's to Kitsunes and where just as fast, higher endurance, but more clumsy. See needed ALL her powers but had to make do with what she had. Three were w left, one approaching Bo and one making a break for Alex. Alex's vine barrier was deploying faster than the dasher could compensate for ended up getting ensnarled and trapped with Drake bringing his Glock up to kill it, if it resisted.

Kenzi with her limited Kitsune abilities charged the last Dasher and lunged forward with her AK-47 with bayonet where it was headed and SHOULD be and low and behold she stabbed something while yanking Stalingrad's trigger at the same time.

Bo didn't know who was who now and it looked like Tamsin just killed a dasher. There were 2 blurs left. One as Kenzi and all she could do was take cover as a bullet whizzed by her.

Tamsin covered Bo's flank with her Glock in one hand a dragger in her other when all of a sudden rifle shots were fired with the blurs becoming one.

Finally and eerie silence blanked them, since pinned to the wall at the end of Kenzi's bayonet was a heavy set Dasher dead but bleeding out everywhere from the stab wound and the fact the Kenzi emptied several rounds into him. Kenzi was on all fours in front of the dead Dasher out of breath bringing up a hand so that no one had to worry, "I'm ok … I'm ok! That sucker was faster than .. than any Kitsune I've ever seen…. Faster than… than…"

Tamsin sprang back up first and pulled her to her feet and jeered, "Ran out of similes for once short stack?"

"Faster than your snarky comments that roll off our tongue," Kenzi completed with Bo coming up from behind saying, "WOW that IS fast."

"Ugggg" Tamsin rolled her eyes walking away..

"Go ahead punk, make my day," Drake dared doing his Clint Eastwood imitation to the last dasher alive trapped and restrained in Alex's vines.

Dimitri finally got up from the ground with pliers in hand behind Alex and just said, "Sorry, had to disarm … how you say? Titty Trap? Was set to go off if they got to switch, or if Alex or Drake took another step forward."

"Booby trap Dimitri. BOOBY trap," Kenzi held in a laugh but Tamsin huffed out a laugh and so did Bo.

He shrugged and said in a more pronounced Russian accent, "Is what I said? Da? Anyway, the setup was very simple. So it was a piece of pie…. WAIT.. slice of…. piece of cake to disarm."

Bo just announced to everyone just as Alex and Drake took the suspect away. "No Massimo, but great job everyone and thanks Kenzi for saving our asses."

Tamsin in her normal wit scrunched her face and added, "I didn't get to spray and pray like Rambo? Darn."

"No problem Bo bear!" Kenzi hi fived her.

"Meth lab in garage," Dimitri noted looking out the opened door to the garage.

Tamsin walked over and assessed from the door. It was a Fae operation in a human region and it did look like Massimo's but this wasn't the 'special' drug Massimo was peddling. Just meth. Tamsin just said disappointed walking away putting her arm around Bo, "Call local PD to clean this up."

Bo nodded in agreement being led to their truck which Bo drove.

* * *

What bothered Tamsin however was that normally, these operations used low life thugs to guard their product if at all, but this was not only a low class drug, but the guards were trained and expecting them. Also the elaborate trap which Dimitri disarmed? They didn't seem to have any tech outside which gave them a head up but still. Massimo was adapting quickly. Even had this been a normal group of humans, they'd be in trouble. She'd have to tell Mia about this. Maybe intersperse her new half Fae ex-mil guys in with normal police and SWAT.

What she DID have on her mind most of the time however was Bo. She had to give it to her, she dressed professionally without being slutty. She changed her whole wardrobe because of the bet she lost and did so without complaining. This DID have the unintended side effect of Tamsin mentally undressing her all the time whereas before, Bo was easy to image nude with her tight and revealing clothing, NOW it was a challenge and she relished it and did everything in her powers to plunder her. Even more of a challenge was Bo playing hard o get. She did mean business when it came to taking down Massimo and stayed focused more often than not.

Bo stopped the truck in front of a scenic overlook of rolling hills and valleys below on their way back home and pulled out 2 lunch boxes which she packed that morning. She took off her vest which barely still had the erased imprint of 'Tate' on it. This was Mia's older body armor until less than a week ago which Tamsin insisted she wear.

Tamsin smirked and got the picnic blanket from the trunk and set it down. Bo and her were getting in a grove of married life. She was impressed that Bo was making herself learn how to cook for her Valkyrie. Bo botched up several Scandinavian and Valkyrie dishes, but it was a laudable effort. In the end, she helped Bo fix them and Bo turned out to be a decent cook.

It didn't take long to setup and there they sat eating with a modicum about of words because what did they need to say that wasn't expressed in their bond and almost innate ability to read one another beyond that?

They faced one another and finally Bo spoke, "Tamsin, I can't help but to feel guilty when I feed from you."

"Don't worry Bo, there's PLENTY more where that came from. Thanks to you, I'm a fully Valkyrie now," Tamsin clicked scrunching her face.

Bo put her arm around her spouse and just confessed bringing her in close, "I know, but I want it and I don't. Yes Tamsin, I just can't help the fact that you taste so gosh darn good. Too good I can't resist you. It's also so powerful that it can sustain me for days. I have a confession to make Tammy, will you be mad at me?" Bo put on her best puppy dog expression on.

"Emmmmm Are you going to tell me that you haven't been having any feed sessions on the side ever since you fed from me?" Tamsin guessed and shrugged.

"Yea."

"Iiiiiiiii know. I'm just that addictive," Tamsin glowed stroking her own ego.

"Yea, but I swore I'd never feed from you, but just a little chi from you. Gosh you're so powerful that I can just snack and I'd be full for the day. And when you crest, EVEN BETTER. You make anyone else's chi taste bland."

"Oh I know," Tamsin said smugly. "Please feel free to compliment me more."

"I don't want to tango with anyone else since what's the point beyond an emergency feed? You make me exclusive to you and I LOVE it! I love you and you gave me what I've always wanted; to be totally monogamous. This past week I've been floating on clould 9 because it's just us with no one in between. While I don't prefer to wear pants suits, I'm ok with them now that my succubus tendencies are being more than satiated by you and you only."

"OK. This is all sunshine and roses crap which I don't like because this is followed by dark clouds, and rain the next. Just spit it out Bo," Tamsin urged.

"I can't help but to relate this to the premonitions of your fate. You know I'd never suck you dry on purpose right," Bo held her in tightly resting he head on her shoulder.

Tamsin held Bo firmly as well, "I know." What else was she suppose to say? Fate was fate? But rather than have Bo wallow and regret something that had yet to occur Tamsin added, "We can control the here and now. I want to enjoy us Bo, is that ok?"

"Yes my love," Bo said still disappointed at herself for something she did in the probably near future.

Tamsin knew however how to recover the situation and said, "You know what would make this beautiful scene complete?"

Bo lifted her head and pecked Tamsin on the lips, "What?"

Tamsin pouted and put on her best guilty face so that Bo would be goaded to do her bidding and like a moth to a flame Bo insisted by saying, "Come on Tammy, it could be worse because everyone now thinks my sex drive is gone and that I've become an old maid since I married. And the way I dress now seems to reinforce that theory."

Tamsin huffed out a laugh. That was true if someone was looking at them from the outside as a bystander. Bo did stop 'feeding' from EVERYONE ever since Goddess Bo gave her all her powers back and then some.

Tamsin pouted and waited for Bo to literally almost beg to please her. Finally she asked, "This beautiful rustic scenery could only be made better if you pose for me." It that the intended effect of Bo lighting up.

'Mission accomplished,' she said to herself. Bo was not back in the happy zone.

Bo, flattered to no end, jumped at the chance and leapt up and struck a pose but coyly asked, "How do you want me?" She when said using the link only, 'CONFESS Tammy. Be honest, since this is for you.'

Tamsin got up and said walking the short distance to her tuck pulling out an SLR primarily for crime scene photos, "The way you are now is fine." But Tamsin switched to the link, 'Follow by a slow strip tease, then ending with tasteful nudes.'

Bo added using the link and her aura as a guide, 'Gratuitous slutty nudity?'

Tamsin just adjusted the camera and took a couple test shots of Bo and didn't way a thing.

HOWEVER, Tamsin's aura and all indications SCREAMED yes Bo observed and taunted, "Are you going to bring these to work?"

"Yep. You're so photogenic. OF COURSE. I'll even should the whole gang," Tamsin clicked.

'BAD GIRL!'

'Iiiii know.'

'Blow my cover?'

'YES'

'EXPOSE me?'

'Oh heck yea.'

'God Tamtam, you'd compromise my position?!'

'LOTS of compromising positions but I'll tell you what, you can have your badge and arch ring to show how SPECIAL you are to me. Hey and it SOME cover, ok?'

'BAD Valkyrie! But yes Tamsin, please let me yield to you and only you. I love you and let me make you the happiest Valkyrie ever.'

Tamsin just said verbally, "Ok a little to the right and smile?"

"Sure," Bo said stepping to the side.

'I love you too Bo,' Tamsin replied as Bo began to undo her top blouse button.

Bo made sure to gauge Tamsin's aura to see how much of each pose to maintain and it was a big compliment when she found that Tamsin wanted more pictures of her fully clothed just a little sexed up. Tamsin still wanted the other more revealing pictures but it seemed that Tamsin was more interested in capturing her soul instead.

An even bigger surprise came when Tamsin setup of tripod with a remote shutter release and posed with her.

The SLR was now capturing something that Tamsin never wanted to show ANYONE; their love for one another captured in time Bo realized.

Tamsin hated pictures, but love, TRUE LOVE, was something never meant to be hidden. It was meant to be yelled from the tops of the hills and shared with all. She was unafraid of love now and would follow it to whatever end.

Finally Tamsin said, changing memory cards and batteries, "OK Bo, that's all the pictures I need. Thanks."

Bo was stunned, Tamsin didn't want the more risqué pictures and Tamsin's aura confirmed it. Tamsin just 'PLAYED' the former Tamsin that had to be dominant, but in actuality just wanted to capture her. Not as a succubus, not as a nude model, but as a person. Bo just gushed with admiration at what Tamsin was doing and led Tamsin out to the field hand in hand.

Bo then asked with puppy dog eyes, "Can I get some pictures of you, just you please?"

"Of course," Tamsin clicked striking a pose.

Bo setup the camera and shot away. She wanted to capture Tamsin's soul too in several hundred shots.

In the end, after packing up all the gear, Bo stopped Tamsin for folding up the picnic blanket and professed, "I love you Tamsin. May I make love to your beautifully pure soul as my equal?"

Tamsin darted her glance away in embarrassment and immensely flattered at the same time. NO ONE described her that way EVER. Bo was being honest though and with Tamsin nodding and tears welling in her eyes murmured, "I'm the luckiest Valkyrie in the universe."

In a rare turn off even, Bo and Tamsin took their time learning each other curves with all their clothing on but whispered between their hug and kisses that their hearts wanted to say. Sometimes they were affirmations of their love for one another and other times, each confessed what they where they saw each other in the future including their daughter's, totally ignoring fate.

Why? Was it hope?

Not really. It was true love but love is:

A shield

One's power.

One's soul.

Perseverance.

LIFE.

Forgiveness.

Joy.

Eternity.

Oneness.

Bliss.

And Harmony.

BUT most of all, LOVE included but was greater than HOPE and even SEX.

Tamsin and Bo crested at the same time fully clothed much to their own chagrin only grinding on each other when it suddenly swooped over them. It quickly changed to affirmations of how much they desperately loved and needed one another in their heart of hearts.

Only love this powerful could do that with a cathartic release of emotions all melding and being seared into the truth of their being. Thus, proving that polar opposite souls could become one.

For it was fate that they found one another.

It was destiny that they fell in love.

And finally, it was true love that held them together and that true love that needed to see them through the approaching storm.

* * *

Grizzal and Mia had a great time just shooting the breeze laughing away in the truck on the way to meet Kendra a couple hours before the sun set.

Mia drove while Grizzal took the passenger seat.

It turned out that Kendra was near a large lake and was a place he visited before with great expansive scenic views. For Grizzal, he didn't want to insert himself into Mia's and Kendra's time but time was apparently something they didn't have. Mia and the whole gang was training hard as if preparing for a war.

Grizzal, now having time to think about Kendra and Mia after the wedding, had several thoughts as to their relationship. His first reaction was to tell Mia to cut all ties with Kendra, but even as his daughter, her knew if it came down to a choice between Kendra and him, she'd probably choose Kendra. Why? They shared a bed, which probably meant they were EXTRA close especially if scents transferred. Also the way Mia talked about Kendra with admiration and looked up to her made him fear the worst, they were involved sexually. Dyson had to know.

For the past week, he just wanted to not think about it and stay away hoping it was a fling since distance would be a good thing for Kendra and him; but he still could not get over the expression of pain scrawled on Mia's face when Kendra agreed to leave into voluntary exile with Dyson. He didn't want her to be in that pain again and that is why is adopted her.

Now that they were ok with each other once more, Mia shifted to talking about sometimes humorous stories about Kendra and how resourceful she was which then shifted to her commitment to Dyson. It also touched on the fact that she was faithfully executing the role and rules of a life mate even though it was no longer obligatory in this day in age.

In this case Grizzal just listened the best he could and no longer forced his will onto her. She was already too strong for her arm to be twisted nor did he want to.

For Mia, this was cathartic. She got all the stuff off her chest that she had been holding back from her father minus her relationship with Kendra which maybe some sort of triangle. She noted that her dad didn't judge her and seemed to want her to be happy which was a relief.

All good things had to come to an end though when Grizzal asked, "You know my view of Kendra and normally I'd throw in several insults about her, but I can't let one event shape her as a person. You see Kendra, all of her, good, bad and ugly, and for you to still be by her side. I just am trying to accept that."

Mia nodded nothing the change in the wind. It was her father's turn to vent.

He then added, "Last week at the wedding, I'm sorry. I was stunned to find out that you and Kendra were …. Together … with I assume Dyson's blessing."

"Yes," Mia meekly answered knowing this was going into 'hot' territory.

"She has the name 'Widow Maker' because of what she did to us at Canal Street and after researching her past, it was fitting. Will you follower her even if it meant your end?" Grizzal asked afraid of the reply.

"I am committed to her father. I'm sorry. Yes I follow her and Bo to whatever end," Mia hated to say.

There was a long pause and Grizzal just spaced out looking out his window and finally said, "I never told you that I was once with an Elf."

Mia glanced at her father wondering about the change of venue, but roll with it adding, "According to all records, you never picked up a life mate."

"Yes because at the time, I was rising quickly in the Dire Wolf ranks and I followed their rules to the letter. I wanted to be the model Elder and wanted so much to be on that council. Heh, I met her, Elena, in the battle field accidentally when we went against the Aswangs and Vampires. It was a bloody battle, but the Elves wanted everyone off their home land and were killing anyone that even passed through it.

The elves knew that the victor would most likely plunder their resources and kingdoms.

She was on the ground bloody fighting for her life about to be bitten by a vampire and I changed him and ran may sliver plated sword thought his heart.

Then I proceeded to go hand to hand with an aswang not far away when 2 of them with wings dropped from the tree line to kill me. I was too far ahead of the front line to be adequately covered and I thought I was dead breaking the neck of the one I was working on but they screeched and hit the ground dead, each with an arrow sticking out of their skulls. I whirred around to see who those arrows it came from, since Dire Wolves don't normally use arrows and it was Elena, the woman I saved. She made a seemly impossible shot. She fired 2 arrows at once at 2 moving targets, with both arrows hitting home.

I nodded and was going to get back to my people when several other elves caught up to her with bows loaded ready to kill me. With a simple hand signal she made them stop and ran up to me and told me that she'd allow us to pass through her territory unharmed IF we promise not to harm or plunder them in return.

She knew my rank and status and I didn't know hers at the time. I agreed since in this messy battle, one needed allies. In this case, while we weren't the allies, they weren't our enemies either. I later found out that Elena tried to make that same deal with the aswangs who didn't even listen to her, and the vampire that did wanted to drink her blood. It was the one that I killed.

At the end, we were barely victorious and I made sure we kept our word even though it was tradition we pillage to celebrate our victories. At the very least the Elves helped with our wounded.

It turned out Elena was the chieftain's oldest daughter. She was supposed to stay behind and protect their homes, but she was a fighter and a keen deal maker. Nothing stopped her.

We fell in love that same night, but our love was forbidden. Both by the Dire Wolf council by the Elves."

"Wow," Mia added in awe. This was a LOVE story, one she had never heard, "But the council allows you to take a mate who isn't a Dire Wolf Shifter."

Grizzal chucked, "NOW yes, back then no."

"So, how did it end?" Mia said, her voice lined with anticipation.

" We had a clandestine relationship for nearly a hundred years, but she needed to marry another with Elf royalty for the sake of her clan. I on the other hand was put in charge of a several garrisons which was a big step up for me. This isn't happily ever after Mia. We parted ways knowing that our hearts would be forever incomplete."

"Oh shit," Mia asserted. "Please tell me it doesn't end there!"

"Well no. The clan Elena married into did a power grab a several years later and killed all the tribal members that had pull on hers. Since Elena's clan was weaker they caved but NOT before she murdered the chieftain and several of his aids as the purge executed. Heh, that chieftain though he could keep Elena around as a passive puppet to quell her side. How wrong he was. He underestimated her cunning and fighting prowess she was widely known for.

"Oh my GOD, WHAT happened after that!" Mia was so into the story she HAD to know. Love conquered all right?

Grizzal with glazed eyes staring forward all of a sudden lost all passion in his speech and droned out, "She was burned at the stake in front of all her people as an example for those who felt like rebelling or leaving. And… and I wasn't there for her and I wasn't there for those she cared about the most, her family and clan. I was so into my own life and assumed she'd always be there. I found out a month later."

"CRAP," Mia pulled over with tear brimming in her eyes. This was probably one of the most tragic love stories she had ever heard. She hugged her father and said grasping for straws to get to a silver lining. "Hey at least, some of her clan still exists right?"

She felt her father shake her head as if in shell shock.

"The remainder took poison less than a week later before they had to move on ….. they were extremely loyal to her….. it.. it wasn't a choice to them. I…. I was the traitor left behind," he finally admitted in raspy tone.

Mia was in tears and blurted out, "NO you aren't! You DID what you needed to do you for the good of the Dire Wolf clan!"

"Yea THAT is what I keep telling myself every year in June. I try to delude myself every year I wasn't responsible for the extinction of an entire clan and loss of my life mate. It doesn't help," Grizzal patted Mia's back.

Mia then put it together wiping away her tears and said returning to her seat, "So that's the isolated place in the forest you go to annually every June for several weeks in solitude?"

"Yea, been doing it for hundreds of years, why stop?" Grizzal noted. "It's all overgrown now but to me it's a mausoleum. There I can feel her and clan. We had good times."

Mia felt really bad or her father but noted that where she was lost in the woods as a young girl was close to the location he went to every June. As a matter of fact, she tried not to think about it, but it WAS around June that he found her according to her adopted parents.

"That is how you were able to find me," Mia asked to confirm.

Grin lightened up a little and said, "Yes, I heard you calling for help, but for some reason couldn't ignore you. I wanted your humans to come get you but then I smelled a pack wolves nearby on the hunt. So I followed their scent to you. You were surrounded but you picked up a stick and bashed one of them over the head and cut the snout of another. You looked just like Elena when you fought and in the way you carried yourself."

Mia now had the full story. Her father was seeking repentance and deliverance for his sins every June. He was almost a solitary wolf it seemed when he first met her, but as years passed, it seemed better. There was a silver lining after all. Mia found she was the embodiment of Elena and the love he had for her transferred to her. That is why even with Fae and Dire Wolf rules, he still chose to be her father. Even when her adoptive parents passed, he was still there. He was looking for restitution for his action but more importantly absolution.

Mia turned to her father and then said solemnly and clearly, "Elena forgives you."

"Thanks," Grizzal nodded. It meant a lot to him but he needed to address an elephant in the room and continued.

"The harsh reality of this all is that dying for something and someone you believe in is far better than living behind some excuses like rules. There're all lies because if you do, you will live a cursed empty life fill with regret, sorrow and pain. Don't repeat my mistake Mia. Humans have shorter life span so CHOOSE to live without regret."

Mia was moved and nodded knowing where this was coming full circle back to.

After a big exhale he confessed, "Your ties with Kendra. I will learn to live with them since any problems I have concerning her are mine and mine alone."

Mia looked down ashamed of herself for not being brave enough to come forward sooner and finally gave up her secret, "I had a crush on Kendra ever since I was on the force. It was even before she met Dyson. I know Dyson is her life mate now and I accept that. I'm more than a den mate and Dyson is ok with my status with her."

"And when he shifts back?" Grizzal pointed out maintaining his poker face. Mia was probably an 'interim solution' for Dyson while he couldn't shift back. In a warped way, it made sense but he needed to verify.

"I… I don't know. A part of me knows I have to leave to protect the sanctity of their relationship, but a part of my now knows there is a hole my heart when I do leave. I'm not sure if it can be filled by another."

Grizzal tried his hardest to suppress his anger, disgust and surprise with this turn of events. It was worse than he thought. She was REALLY REALLY close to Kendra. Mia, his daughter, had given Kendra a part of her heart already. It was now WAY too late to back out now but it was her life and she had to live it. All he could do was let go and that was a bitter pill to swallow.

"I can't suggest a course of action but say what you need to say to Kendra and Dyson, don't live with the 3 've. Should've, Could've, Would've. They eat away and eventually steal your soul."

Mia knew to tread carefully but was amazed at her father's composure. She knew it hurt him, but he was being the bigger person for an enemy that he hated; a genocidal maniac.

"Thanks for being patient with me," Mia hugged her father again.

"The end of the world is coming," Grizzal chuckled.

Mia backed up and asked to get his angle, "Why do you say that?"

"Well let's see, you are training everyone so hard like certain death was coming. You forced yourself into the commander's role. And let's not forget, you're with 'widow…. With Kendra and Dyson is her life mate," He counted them off on his fingers. "Let's expect the worst and hope for the best, shall we?"

Mia just sang the best she could repeating what Arin sang, "It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine."

From this conversation alone Grizzal now knew that Kendra's email to him was authentic and by Mia talking to him about their AD server being down at the 69th, he was able to determine that Kendra set her email to send when her account was disabled or deleted via a backup sysadmin account. If that were the case, she either left the 69th or was dead. When the AD server malfunctioned in this case, it sent that email prematurely. It was good in a way. He got more time with Mia and he knew Kendra wasn't insane. She was introspective and carried the regret and guilt for the canal street slaughter. It was a view of her he didn't see, but Dyson and Mia probably could.

He did want to keep her safe however like any father would and asked her to load several sniper and Sig handgun rounds across her magazines that not only had a brass projectiles to kill the enemy in front of it, but it also served as a tracer which lit up the area and showed the path of the round. MOST importantly however was that he never told her that every time she fired one of these rounds, the casing which fell to the ground would emit a GPS location for him to track. If someone or something was going to take down his daughter, they had another thing coming for them. Someone apparently had the effing balls to take out Dyson, his best friend too. At least Kendra was right about one thing in her email. Her death might be something to rejoice over, but at the same time, if by chance Mia or Dyson survived, would he still rejoice in their pain at Kendra's death?

This was all sorts of FUBAR and because of this; it WAS the freaking end of the world.

 


	84. Memory Lane

Bo and Tamsin sat in the back booth of the Dal for privacy and Trick was nice enough to give them drink on the house. Tamsin made sure to abuse it now that her powers were back. They just talked about anything under the sun and laughed hanging all over one another. They worked hard and they played hard too.

Tamsin then asked Bo pulling a several calendars out of her back pack, "Look what I got in the mail today. Can I get an autograph? Well SEVERAL."

Bo just laughed to herself and smirked confidently and gushed, "Of course Tammy." She had after all not seen the finished product. It was a STACK of calendars, and she had no idea if they were the same copies of a couple or all the same.

Tamsin unwrapped the stack excitedly and slid one in front of her and quickly said, "OK. Let's try the one I'm gonna hang in the office."

Bo paged through it quickly, it was of her in police gear. Several of the shots were posed action shots in buildings raid style, some of her were posed outside looking like she was on patrol. Some of her were with Mia who joined her on some of the shots. She had to give Mia credit, she posed her to look like a professional career detective. Even when Bo was in plain clothes as one, she still looked like she belonged.

Tamsin knew these pictures but Mia did a great job of putting the background in. Bo looked beautiful without being slutty. Mia with Bo sealed the deal. They just looked like women that worked in the precinct but deep down knew that if she sold this calendar, it might actually do quite well.

Bo signed it without much fanfare and then Tamsin put another in front of her and it wasn't a calendar but a booklet of a photo spread and the cover that was deserving of a Clubhouse magazine and it was THICK.

It was her more smutty photo spread of her in and out of her police uniform as well as her being a plain clothes detective. It was divided into more tasteful shots then toward the back to more explicit. Bo could see Tamsin's aura glow hotter getting more turned on with each page and that was normal, however, she also saw hints of guilt for making her Bo pose leaving nothing to the imagination.

Bo had an idea turning the pages of her more explicit poses more slowly snuggling Tamsin into her to share it since she had her free arm around her waist. It worked like charm, not only was Tamsin getting more and more turned on, but her guilt of having Bo search her most depraved desires and then posing that way embarrassed her as well.

There were so many pictures and Bo began to stroke Tamsin's side she since she worked underneath her hand under the hem of her shirt. Little did Tamsin know, she also had a present from her red goddess alter ego. Bo KNEW how to stroke Tamsin with the same expertise that her alter ego used when she gave Tamsin more powers; Maybe more since she was a succubus.

First, Goddess Bo transferred that knowledge to her in the unlikely event that she lost control of Tamsin. She never used it yet, but at the same time, Tamsin was getting more immune to her charms in the same way her pheromones were largely ineffective now. It was even questionable if the thrall still worked on her. It by no means made Bo uncomfortable since she wanted Tamsin as her equal. However, by the bond getting stronger with each passing minute, Bo's powers over her waned because that bond allowed a bonded Valkyrie the ability to fight by their partner side no matter what powers their partner used.

Bo also knew that Tamsin was so head over heels for her that she drastically toned down dominating her. It wasn't that Bo asked, it was because Tamsin was suppressing her more depraved desires to make LOVE to her and not sex.

It was funny how things worked out between them. Bo initially used sex and Tamsin's innate desires to dominate and win to reel her in to obtain her love. Now love was in everything Tamsin did for her. No sex necessary. Bo mused that she was so extremely committed and in love that Bo kept forgetting that Tamsin was a Valkyrie. An elite war hardened, fighter in which emotional attachments spelled doom.

She acted more HUMAN than Fae and that was why Bo fell for her in the first place. Now what they were both equals with god like powers, Tamsin STILL maintained that same humanism that drove her into deeper depths of love for her Valkyrie.

Bo then began to page through the cheerleader spread and was amazed that Mia had managed to green screen in a football field WITH an active game in progress. Not only that, she was able to green screen in real cheerleaders doing moves. She noted Tamsin's aura go super nova.

Tamsin reached down and undid the anklet which gave her telekinetic powers and placed it in her pants pocket. She scrunched her face and told Bo. "I was getting itchy down there." In reality, her desires were turning he anklet against her. She didn't want to use it on Bo but she started to play with her with sex and nub almost unconsciously. It needed to stop before she crested.

Bo almost laughed and knew why, but autographed that page but began to use her wiles, compliment of goddess Bo, to stroke Tamsin's side.

Tamsin almost came clapping her hands over head mouth to stop the escaping scream. She immediately knew what happened. Goddess Bo gave Bo the intimate knowledge of Valkyrie pleasure points. More so her Bo armed with those skills was FAR FAR more dangerous since she was a succubus. Come to think about it, NOW the entire sisterhood was doomed. Bo could literally touch them once and they'd obey her every word to get such pleasure.

Bo almost blushed at the page where it looked like she had a wardrobe malfunction to the extreme with her doing a split but her top, and bottoms off to the side of the frame and all she had were she shoes and pompoms.

Tamsin liked this picture especially. It was Bo's surprised expression and the background that made it all worthwhile. The more urgent matter of course was to make Bo stop using her wiles. "Boooooo. STOP," She snarled but ended up squeaking in a high pitch when Bo stroked her side with another warning shot.

"What was that Tammy?" Bo glanced at her innocently.

"NOT here," Tamsin growled.

(stroke)

(muffled yell).

"Why not?"

"'Cus I don't like getting naked in public succu-tits."

(STROOOOKE).

(muffled scream).

"I didn't say anything about getting naked but you ARE going to come. RESIST ME Tammy," Bo cooed.

"You…. You…. Oh don't you DARE succubus! …. Don't make me hurt you …."

(Strooooooooke, strooooooooke, stroooooooooooke)

(muffled yell, followed by a high pitched scream, and then a muffled Valkyrie War cry).

Bo held her in tightly as Tamsin writhed in the sweet agony of painful delight. She also cracked several shot glasses spread across their table. Bo didn't need to use her wiles anymore and just purred to her in a motherly voice, "There there. Let it all out Tammy. You've been a BAD Valkyrie to have such DIRTY thoughts."

'Yoooooooooooou wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!' Tamsin screeched over the link since she was still at peak covering her mouth.

"I don't think so Tamtam," Bo purred and with an evil grin added. "You will pay in most amount to crests UNTIL you take that BACK."

'NEVER!' Tamsin resisted finally coming down.

(Stroooooke).

'What was that?' Bo jeered.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooot again!' Tamsin grunted haplessly trying to escape Bo's side hug to no avail. She was brought to a another high without coming down.

'You are sooooooo in trouble Succubus! I'm gonna post all these photoshoots online and share with everyo… '

(stroke)

'naaaaaaaaa!'

(tickle)

'epppppppp!'

(tickle)

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! SLUT!'

'You're the only one coming bitch!'

(stooooooke)

'GODS Effing Noooooooooooooooo!'

Bo then sang softly with a triumphant tone, "Pop goes the weasel!"

She noted that Tamsin was really strong. Her Fae strength was now no match in keeping Tamsin at bay; Strength against strength. Lucky for Bo, Tamsin couldn't do escape moves while being tickled or cresting.

* * *

Arin chuckled in Lauren's lab taking the test tubes out of the now spun down centrifuge. Tamsin was leaking her thoughts and conversations all over the link they informal they had as identical twins.

Lauren heard this from across the lab and pulled her attention away from her microscope and questioned, "What is it Arin?"

"Oh nothing. I just remember something funny about Tamsin," Arin shrugged.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Lauren knew that shrug. Arin was telling a half truth or glossing over something.

Arin finally confessed, "Tamsin's thoughts leak over the link a lot more then Bo is… emmmm…."

"Oh! Got it," Lauren pointed to the ceiling a little embarrassed. Bo was feeding. NOW she understood why Arin glossed over it but asked, "And what about it is funny? In general."

Arin paused and thought carefully since she, as a young teen needed to say it more politically correct. "It seems that Bo has the ability to make Tamsin … emmm … see the stars just by touching her.. in a NORMAL way without using charms."

"Interesting," Lauren said biting her pen cap in a nerdy manner but asked as a follow up. "Does it bother you that you are privy to your sister's inner thoughts?"

Arin lamented for a moment, "Not really. I only get to hear her when she is distressed and in those times, excluding the feed sessions, I learn something about life."

"Oh well I'm glad. You can talk to me about anything too you know and I won't judge you," Lauren offered calmly to assuage Arin that she always had someone else to confide in and trust.

Arin ran over and hugged Lauren, "I know Karen. I just need a little time to digest what I hear sometimes."

"Are they that disturbing?" Lauren hugged her back.

"Yea, but I draw them out to make sense of them," Arin confessed.

Lauren put the puzzle pieces together and it made sense, "So that is why you have a book or 2 of drawings you never show anyone including me."

"Yea….. It's not that I don't trust you. I do, but I need time to make sense of it all. I have all my thoughts back and I have several of hers, she probably has some mine. I just want to just absorb it all first, ya' feel me?" Arin added with a click.

Lauren saw Tamsin's signature click but who learned it from who?

Lauren did have a general question, "If you are ever in trouble, will you allow me to see those drawings?"

"Yes."

"Thanks," Lauren pulled her up to sit on the edge of the lab table. "What have you learned from Tamsin's thoughts?"

Arin slowly said looking up to the ceiling to process it all, "That….. Smooth sailing ….. doesn't make good sailors."

Lauren was impressed at how accurate Arin was. Tamsin was growing as a person by leaps and bounds and Arin was the luck recipient of her life lessons without uttering a single word to her. Tamsin was a good role model for Arin even with all the questionable things Tamsin did across all her lift times.

Lauren then added, "When you forge a new path, it allows others to follow."

A beep was heard from Lauren's laptop which showed the analysis of the new drug they were working on.

"Looks promising," Lauren informed glossing over the results. "This set of boosters are just as strong at a lower dose, increasing the margin a safety by ten point one percent while allowing for a greater yield."

Arin read it too and said, "Wow, it also increased the half life by 14.32 percent as well. Nice. I like staying power."

Lauren laughed softly looking away briefly. Arin made an 'adult' joke probably by accident and Arin knew it too by the look of embarrassment that washed over her face.

"Let deploy the next round of shots to everyone as soon as we finish trials," Lauren quickly recovered and said pinching her chin.

"Can we short cut it? By the time it gets out to the field it will be a month from now," Arin informed factually.

"True, but …."

Arin slapped her hand on top of Lauren's to show her urgency, "Please do it … for me. I feel it coming for us."

"Massimo?"

"Don't ask me why or how I know. I just feel a disturbance in the force like a wave that is about to crash down on the rebellion," Arin said timidly using a movie reference.

"Well Princess Lea, let's fast track the trials shall we?" Lauren smirked.

"General Lea," Arin corrected scrunching he face.

She acted exactly like Tamsin just a younger version of her. The last vision Bo had taking Odin's throne in Valhalla was expected. Arin who was standing next to Bo, was the logical choice like Spock would say to support Bo. While Bo never got into the vision in detail with Arin in it, it DID bring up a question which always lingered. What was Arin's relationship to Bo in the end?

Lauren already warned Bo about toying with Arin's heart due to that premonition and if she does, it better be lasting monogamous one. She knew it was overkill to say that since Bo was a great mother to Arin but just in case, she knew Bo would honor her dying request. For Bo, it would either be all in or all out, in which case Bo would just remain her mother.

They were so interconnected to each other because together they were stronger. Heaven knows that Bo would need it more than ever if fate came true. Judging by who was left, Arin was the closest thing Bo had followed by Trick in the aftermath. Everyone else, like Drake and Alex were in her outer circle.

'Fuck. Almost all the people including me that started the gang would go up in smoke all within a matter of minutes defending Bo,' Laruen thought somewhat despondently. Bo was already against using Trick's powers for the fear that Bo would never find Tamsin again, to become her eternal lover.

True love to Bo meant everything the doctor concluded.

It was said it was better to have loved and lost, than to have never have loved at all. For once Lauren was at an impasse not knowing if that particular platitude universally held true. This version of fate had a horrific catastrophic cost attached to it where, to quote her favorite trekkie line, 'The good of the one, outweighed the needs of the many.' Was being the queen in Valhalla and it's kingdoms worth this sacrifice? This prophecy was essentially the slaughter of Bo's entire family and which even included people like Kendra.

She snapped out of her trance when Arin asked her what was wrong.

"Sorry, I just got distracted Arin. Let's get these out within the week," Lauren said formally straightening up. Time wasn't on their side after all.

* * *

Trick thought he heard a muffled Valkyrie war cry in his bar and other than Tamsin, there were no other Valkyries he could see.

He got Bo and Tamsin a new round of drinks and sauntered to their somewhat private table in back.

What he came upon stunned him, but he held a stoic but unsure expression at what looked like a flush Tamsin coming down from a high with Bo just holding by her side. They both were fully clothed from the looks of it but some game was afoot that he didn't know about.

He was going to leave but Bo just said 'hi' to him and Tamsin turned a darker hue of red probably in embarrassment but nodded to him anyway.

Trick just cleared the broken shot glasses like nothing was wrong and put down a fresh bottle of Clan Shire Ale, with 4 new shot glasses.

"Ladies, on the house as usual," Trick reported.

Tamsin like a cat then sprang up and tacked Bo to the wall with her hands pinned above her head and just replied scrunching her face, "Thanks Trick. You sure know the way to my heart."

Bo was surprised be her speed and played cool and just quipped, "You mean it's not by stroking you until you meow like Azrael on the Smurfs?"

"Ooookkkkkkk," Trick shifted with his eyes darting away at this uncomfortable situation to say the least.

Tamsin replied with new fire in her eyes staring Bo down, "Ohhhhhh Bo. Never Eff with a Valkyie, cus I'll make you Smurf so hard by the time you wake up, you'll wonder what year it is."

"Oh boy," Bo replied with faux fear. "Smurf me right here in from my all these patrons and Grand Dad?"

"Don't DARE me Surfette," Tamsin growled using her free hand to pull the neck of her shirt.

Trick backed up and began to plead putting a hand forward to signal them to stop, "Please Bo…. ladies. I don't want to scare off all the patrons. It's bad for business." Knowing Tamsin alone, when dared, she went through with it.

Bo just chuckled to rile Tamsin up more, "Even IF you can smurf me silly, and that is a big if, would you risk being written out of all smurfdom?"

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh, "It takes TIME for Trick to write me out of existence succubus. That's plenty of time to make you smurf more times than 'Amen' is mentioned in the book in hotel rooms. That and you'd be worshiping me in the end. It's also enough time to plunder your smurf village so many times your rivers will run dry."

Trick flared his brows at Tamsin's somewhat descriptive but yet demure description then pleaded, "Please take this somewhere else. Bo?"

Bo finally relented and said, "I'm sorry Tammy for making you see the stars more times than I can count on one hand. Can you forgive me?"

Tamsin adored Bo's pout but didn't give up that easy and turned to Trick, "I need to settle accounts with your granddaughter right now. May I use your spare guest room in the basement?"

Trick looked down and considered the alternative which was to scare all the patrons away. That he didn't want but asked, "Why not at Bo's place?"

"I need to settle accounts NOW," Tamsin said with urgency still with Bo pinned firmly to the wall.

Bo knowing that Trick didn't know how they first got together in that room used the link to Tamsin, 'Wow such a romantic going to the place we first shagged,'

' Where I OWNED you. You've been appallingly dreadfully EVIL and you will PAY before you get my forgiveness.'

'Promise?'

'You have my blood oath it'll come true. I got newer cuffs by the way.'

Trick hesitated.

Tamsin add, "I give you my word what I won't dominate, plunder, make Bo scream, and ruin your room."

Tick nodded since it was nice of her.

Tamsin then added "… MUCH."

"Oh Tammy! Such a romantic," Bo kissed her lover's cheek right when Tamsin let her go.

Trick just turned away shaking he head to himself going back to the bar.

Tamsin and Bo just giggled like little school girls, packed up and walked hand in hand to the stairs.

Tamsin with the backpack pecked Bo at the top of the steps and whispered in Bo's ear with a pop, "Let's take a trip down memory lane."

Bo smirked and hugged Tamsin loosely with Tamsin adeptly unbuttoning her silk blouse.

Tamsin adored Bo in her full pants suit with jacket. It was such a turn on. Add in her Glock, dagger, cuffs and spare magazines. Total crush material that MUST be dominated. "I seem to remember a succubus was spilled out all over the place and was helping me down the steps with you nipples playing peek-a-boob."

The succubus smirked widely. THAT is why Tamsin's area was spiking. She was looking down her blouse and quipped, "If you hated me so much back then, why look? What did you expect to see my naughty Valkyrie?"

Tamsin unhooked Bo's full cup bra in the back and just avoided, "LOVE the shoulder straps which I can unhook so that I don't have to rip your blazer and blouse away to take it off."

"We DON'T want that Tammy. I got it for you so that my wardrobe bill doesn't spiral out of control," Bo pouted and felt a cool breeze waft across her now nude chest.

Tamsin ogled at Bo's assets tossing her bra somewhere down the steps. She still stood close to Bo in case any patrons walked by. "It's impolite to point Bo."

"Wha….. ohhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Bo muffled trapped against the wall and Tamsin voraciously sucking one tip and tweaking other. She lost her mind when Tamsin slipped her hand into her pants stroking her moist folds through her underwear.

Tamsin just kept hungrily taking her and admitted using the link, 'God I mentally stripped you naked when we first met succubus. Sooooo hot and tantalizingly innocent.'

'Ahhhhhhhh You're EVIL! That's MY job!'

Tamsin pulled her underwear aside and worked her finger into Bo's inviting temple. 'YES it is. I saw the way you briefly glanced at me from head to tits to my kitty. You DID do your job UNDRESSING me like a little slut. CONFESS!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Bo muffled her yell as Tamsin's finger hit home.

'YES to WHAT! CONFESS! The sooner you tell me the truth, the sooner we can get to the room where you can scream all you want,' Tamsin relayed. Bo was so close to peak.

'Yes, I facking saw your bitchy attitude and a chip on your shoulder… goooods more…. I… I wanted to knock that chip off AND… and along with it ALL your tight cloths in front of Dyson! Cuff you. Stuff your thong in your mouth and ride you into the sunset to show you who's boss… yea more…." Bo though back.

'ALL OF IT, and I'll let you release,' Tamsin demanded nipping her tips hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Bo yelled but Tamsin covered her mouth.

'I…. you… YOU had me the moment you didn't even say hello! I'm …. No not here….'

'YES here. Pop goes the weasel!'

Tamsin quickly swept her off her feet and trotted down to landing which was out of sight for most traffic, set Bo down to lean back on the steps going up and continued her onslaught on top.

Bo crested and fed seeing stars the whole time. Before even settling down from the high, Bo turned red pinning Tamsin to the wall and in her lower octave voice said, "My turn. Hmmmm Where I have seen this before."

Tamsin knew Bo was going to tear her clothes off and she'd have to be naked on the way home if that happened and so she was preemptive and unzipped her blue jacket seductively and with the most helpless expression pleaded, "Please. I like this jacket and my cloths. May I strip for you?"

Bo was so hungry for Tamsin and she assisted like there wasn't enough time, "Let me help you!"

Within a minute Tamsin was fully nude, pinned against the wall facing it with her hands above her.

"Time for that strip search detective!" Bo purred and plundered her from behind. She had to use a little of her wiles since Tamsin was already tapped out but made her so she crested once more, HARD.

Tamsin muffled out of breath biting her lip, "GODS I love you Bo. Dominate me!"

Bo helped her up also picking up her own bra, and also helped Tamsin gather all her clothing strewed all over.

In no time they were in the room they first made out in and neither dominated the other. They made love not sex with their bodies moving as one.

They finally did crest a while a later in a scissor formation and collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Bo turned to Tamsin with the biggest smile on her face said, "Yes, I'll sign ALL those calendars and photo spread of me. I'm flattered."

Tamsin caught her breath added, "Can I stick them under your bed since I don't have one? Kinda don't want anyone else to see 'em."

Bo laughed, "Yes my love, YES."

Totally spent, they rested, but it was Bo that took a nap. They were enfolded in each other's arms and Tamsin made sure to cover her with her wings too.

Tamsin sang Bo to sleep and kept singing at times, clearing the hair out of her lover's face. She didn't need to sleep anymore since she was at full power but now, it was more along the lines of taking in every second of her radiant beauty, Bo. She still wanted to pinch herself and Bo at times to make sure this was real and not some dream.

It was all too good to be true in some ways and blocked what fate prophesized from her mind. Eternity did belong to those who lived in the present.

* * *

Kendra sat on top of a picnic table with her feet on the bench relaxed. She leaned back with her hands behind her just overlooking the field and wood.

After several minutes, some rustling could be heard and Dyson came bounding out of the forest gracefully stopping before Kendra. He then began to hop left and right in place playfully in front of the picnic table.

Kendra held in a laugh and said, "Yea D-man, as much as I'd like to play with you, I just wanna chill and enjoy being clean for once. You were supposed to come back tomorrow in the AM anyway. So did you meet up with Coco?"

Dyson stood at attention and replied with a soft single bark. Which to Kendra meant 'yes'.

Kendra then said jokingly, "Just don't add her into your black book ok?"

Dyson just cocked his head to the side like it was something that never crossed his mind. While he did curl up with Coco to rest for warmth, they didn't have that type of relationship. He could tell however that even though Kendra was right in front of him, she was lamenting about something else and needed to validate it and hopped up on the table and lay down next to life mate. He observed that she spaced out petting him.

MIA TATE.

Kendra was thinking about her for once the wolf observed and whimpered. Not out of disappointment but because he had given her a designation in his native Dire Wolf tongue but what surprised him was that Kendra understood it.

"Yea Dyson you're correct. I hope you don't get mad at me. I'm thinking about Mia. She will be here soon and I think she has something important to say about us and our relationship; Our as in Mia and I."

Dyson nodded with his head resting on her lap.

"Well I just made her reach the heavens over a video chat in which she begged me not to force her to tell me something. It is either she want to depart from us or make space which is a expected …or … by the way she looked at me….. " Kendra paused and lamented briefly.

Dyson just waited but it if wasn't to DEPART, what was the other option. MORE?! Kendra was giving everything to Mia already. Although he never heard it himself, they may have exchanged 'I love yous' too. In THAT case, Kendra just gave Mia a part of her heart and vice versa. That WASN'T supposed to happen. Kendra was HIS but at the same time, him being overly possessive of Bo was what led to him losing her. But Kendra WASN'T a succubus so she really didn't have an excuse.

He whined and crawled and cowered into his life mate's lap. This wasn't good.

Kendra knew he understood and hugged him tightly and just apologized stroking him back, "I'm sorry Dyson. I told her that I loved her and although I meant it on a friendship and family level, it became a little more. Mia, every time she said that it was more and I could tell. I….. I began to match her but YOU are my life mate Dyson and will always be. You have 100% of me and I'm sorry if I gave into Mia. I meant what I said and I will stop if need be. Just say so."

Dyson whined ever louder and nuzzled into Kendra more. He was about to lose his life mate again.

"Well…. She might want a closer bond to me D-man, but we can't be any closer, … crap Dyson I can't do this to you."

Dyson now whimpered in pain.

"I'll stop it ok?" Kendra comforted, "I'll get us out of this mess, I promise. Just you and I and if Mia can't deal with the friends with benefits status, she will be the one that needs to leave."

Dyson kissed her but he did feel bad he was hurting Kendra and Mia. They were both pretty cool together as close friends and he could tell Kendra was running through the scenarios in her head concerning how to break it to her, if asked.

As for him, he vacillated between guilt and jealousy. The more he thought about it, the more he felt bad for kicking Mia to the curb as soon as he shifted back. She was did protect Kendra and their relationship and she did it well. She knew her place, but may be looking for more. In any case, if roles were reversed, he'd do the same thing. Kendra was that addictive and she barely registered it. She thought the man at the post office was an exception, but he had a feeling that it was more the norm.

He had yet to see the calendar pictures, but a glimpse of the cover alone, his life mate was smoking hot. How could a rough, tough, and intelligent and battle hardened woman be that attractive as a whole? Sure Mia had the near flawless beauty, taller near perfect frame and tone as well as ample curves to fill out her uniform better, but something had to be said about Kendra's bad assness. She carried herself like one, more so than Mia. When Kendra walked into a room, he could tell the people who knew who she was. Onlookers would eye her with silent respect or would be fearful. Kendra probably noticed it, but paid no heed which even made her MORE attractive. And the scars on her person?

PURE UNADULTERATED WARRIOR.

She may have a smaller frame, but if there was a god, they spent a little more time on her, for she put out loads of speed and power to not only match her stature, but exceeded it.

It went to show that size had little bearing on effectiveness. Kendra was even more dangerous at present, if that was even possible, now that she was training with everyone else.

What floored Dyson was how Kendra was soft and vulnerable at the same time all woman on the inside and only he got to see all of it. As such, he considered himself the luckiest guy alive to have her.

As for Mia, Dyson observed her personality changed rather radically once Kendra found out the truth about Mia's birth parents. Mia was now surer about herself and her insecurities faded to oblivion. She turned out to be a great leader in Kendra's 69th which was the most peculiar of all since they were loyal to Kendra.

Dyson then thought about the road ahead. Did Mia want Kendra all to herself? Not likely. She had too much respect for their relationship.

Kendra, Dyson knew, could not give any more than she was doing now. She even gave a part of her heart to her.

Dyson was distracted when heard Coco call for him deep in the woods.

Kendra knew that sound and upon seeing Dyson's ears perk up and just patted him and said, "You go ahead. I need some time to think."

With that Dyson bounded into the woods and disappeared.

It was silent again with the exception of the winds rusting the leaves, birds, crickets and other wild life. She reveled in it and let herself slip into a state of oneness and cathartic bliss. She learned over the past week to close her eyes and meditate. It gave her balance. She needed this now more than ever since she was about to push Mia away.

After 15 minutes passed which seemed a little short for her liking, she heard the engine of a single heavy truck park on the edge of the field behind her in the distance.

Mia?

Kendra slowly turned and observed that this truck was one of the standard vehicles for the Burning Cypress Clan. Who was it and how did they know her location? She had only given her current location to Mia.

In plain conservative clothes, Jessica Flanders calmly exited the truck and walked to her with a wave.

Jessica knew Kendra was a little guarded but Kendra never the less walked up to her with a relaxed smile and hugged her. Jessica noted something was different about Kendra and it probably had to do with the fact that Kendra took her advice and allowed herself some time off.

Of course her timetable to do this was accelerated after the wedding. Jessica however had to be upfront with her so that Kendra had no reason to distrust her. She needed to make the first move since Kendra looked a little unsure on whether she should address her as 'Major'.

"Good to see you Kendra," Jessica professed effusively.

"Likewise … Jessica" Kendra returned in kind. It was good to see a close friend. But more so, Jessica to Kendra was more like a surrogate mother to her. Sure she called her Major, but the care Jessica demonstrated for her personal well being, guiding her, and telling it to her like it was made her hesitate calling Jessica by her first name. She still didn't know the purpose of this unexpected visit.

They parted the hug and strolled over to the table Kendra was meditating on earlier.

"Kendra, Derrick and Erica are still seeing the world on their extended honey moon but they are your biggest fan and promote you and your team at every occasion. They also laud Mia's ability and are grateful she was on the team. She handled everything professionally," Jessica began.

"Good to hear," Kendra smirked tightly eager to move the conversation forward. "Mia was my replacement, so she was the most logical choice. Also she has now been promoted to acting commander across several precincts earlier today. She's keeps the peace between Fae and Humans. I could think of no one better."

Jessica just decided to address the elephant in the room since Kendra seemed a little tense. Kendra was always a little wound up, but just a couple seconds earlier, she was totally relaxed.

"I'm here because I need to give Grizzal a lift home after we take in the sites in the area and get some dinner," Jessica began.

Kendra had tons of questions but Jessica held up her hand to stop it and then added, "Grizzal and Mia will be here shortly. It seems that Grizzal wanted time with his daughter Mia and this was the only way it could be done with her busy schedule."

Kendra began to put it together and said, "So it was Mia that gave my location to Grizzal who then gave it to you?"

Jessica noted that Kendra was always the detective. "Quite right. DON'T worry, he's not looking for a fight nor will I allow it. Same can be said for Mia," Jessica comforted putting an arm around her.

Kendra did have to ask partially indignant, "So Grizzal is doing a last ditch effort to get Mia to turn on me huh? Good luck with that."

Jessica's free hand tried to swoosh those negative thoughts away and quipped, "Always the pessimist I see."

Kendra looked down at her shoes and apologized softly mumbling, "I'm sorry." She didn't even back down from Dyson or Mia this fast but Jessica put her in her place more than a couple times.

"Let's just clear the air Kendra. Grizzal and I aren't romantically connected in any way, but we have however known each other over a thousand years of history. We are acquaintances that catch up every decade or so. However, with Bo and even you entering into the equation, we have been seeing more of each other because of major paradigm shifts in the Fae/Human universe. You know at the end of the day Grizzal is Mia's father. He called me to pick him up here so that he could be with this daughter. End of story. He wants to fix them and I find that admirable," Jessica began.

Kendra shrugged. Kendra also asked Mia to do that as well but Mia was 'hers' in a way. What if Grizzal twisted her arm to leave?

"Oh don't be like that," Jessica shook her gently to loosen the truth. "Just spit it out. Nothing you say will change my option of you. I know you Kendra and I have seen much much worse in my life. You however, I will never forget. You've changed and are still changing the entire Fae world just like Bo. Take that as a compliment."

Kendra realized she was fidgeting with her hands and finally spoke her mind, "I don't mind if Grizzal has a relationship with his daughter. I DO mind he if tries to interfere with Mia's .… relationship with me," Kendra confessed trying to avoid just how close Mia was to her.

Jessica was keen enough and noted she didn't say Mia was a friend or good friend even. She used the word 'relationship' which means that too but in a formal context, it could be said that Grizzal and Kendra had a relationship too, although a tumultuous adversarial one in which they barely tolerated each other. From what Jessica could see, Kendra and Mia looked and acted like the best of friends and at the wedding Kendra proclaimed that Dyson was her only life mate although Elder Julie surmised otherwise. Something wasn't right. They WERE closer and maybe Kendra was covering or playing with words with the Elder to protect Mia. She just stayed silent and knew Kendra needed time to talk it out.

Kendra spoke in a slow thoughtful introspective cadence for once, "I….. I have no freaking idea what I am doing anymore. Mia needs her father figure. I lost mine when I joined the academy. I won't take that away from her. Dyson needs me 100 percent by his side and then some. We're not even talking about my affiliations with Burning Cypress, or the 69th."

The Major then added after a long pause, "And you need Mia and she needs you. But Grizzal is someone you wish dead. His connection to Mia is keeping him alive I imagine."

Kendra shrugged but said, "Among other things. I can't keep killing Dire Wolves if I want Dyson to be protected via his exile status. I'd be a horrible wife."

"And why is it hard to have the relationship you want with Mia? That is between you and her. Not Grizzal, Bo or anyone else I can think of," Jessica stated knowing that Kendra may not only be with Mia but WITH Mia.

"I.. I…." Kendra tucked her head under Jessica's chin. She hated to admit this to anyone outside of Dyson and Mia.

Jessica just patted her back to goad the words to come out.

Kendra finally continued, "This is messed up. I learned to love my enemy, Dyson, in the harshest way possible. Then I learned that Mia had a crush on me and I allowed her into my life with Dyson's approval."

Jessica quickly concluded that Kendra would only need Dyson approval IF and only if she let Mia in all the way and even if it was part way, as they say, in for a penny, in for a pound.

"And there is a problem with that?" Jessica queried.

"It's wrong," Kendra said with conviction straightening up and looking away. "I am Dyson's. From the first time we met, I knew we had a connection. But Mia came late into the game and I allowed myself to fall for her. Bo thinks that it's all right since the world could use more love. I can't be romantically involved with 2 people. It was ok before since Mia was helping out Dyson in his current state, but when I was away hiking with Dyson alone, I did miss her."

Jessica just comforted, "And now?"

"I think she wants MORE. I can't give her anymore without it adversely affecting what Dyson and I have. You see how insane this is? I'd rather be on a raid than deal with this stuff."

"Can you blame her? Can you blame either of them for wanting to be with you?"

"Romantically? Yea RIGHT. Dyson I think had a little yellow fever and I sometimes think he's gone delirious from his symptoms. Mia, she sees the good in me, well they both do, but she's a run way model, leader, and tough all around MMA fighter. She has hordes of men and maybe women that want her, but she wants something that is already taken. Look I can't string her along anymore. I just can't do it," Kendra said flustered.

Jessica knew how tough this was for her and just nodded remaining silent.

"Now Dyson wants her OUT if she wants more than a benefit status with me. Also he KNOWS I have grown attached to her too. I even think he wants distance now. This is really wrong. I shouldn't have allowed myself to go down this path. How will I break this to her?" Kendra shook her head at her wits end.

Jessica pulled Kendra into her again and like a lullaby said, "You know the universe doesn't care about right or wrong. It only cares about balance. For instance, when we chop down the rain forest, the rain just doesn't disappear, it relocates it to another region. Try as we might, as humans or Fae, to fix that, it's futile especially if as humans and Fae we continue with the deforestation. Sometimes we are drawn to each other, other times we repel. Dyson and you are together and will always have that bond. I think it is a false choice when we say one or the other. Sometimes the forces of nature are pushing you to equilibrium. Fighting it may make it worse."

Kendra shook her head and held in a laugh, "You mean just let Mia come in and ruin what Dyson and I have?"

"From what I have deduced, she has been a good Den Mate upholding Dyson's position with you even above her own. So WILL SHE come in only to ruin your marriage?" Jessica challenged since Mia had plenty to time to do that already.

"N… no," Kendra confessed. "I don't think so."

"You know the ramifications if you distance yourself. Everyone will be in pain. Yes, I think Dyson seems to have taken to her too to some extent. I almost did a double take when I saw Mia walking around with Dyson by her side at the wedding. He acted like she was his but more so he was protective of her and treated her with utmost respect. Just like he does you. They aren't romantically involved from what I can see but I know a good team when I see one."

Kendra's head was swimming with thoughts and finally gave up, "What are you suggesting? That I let Mia all the way in?"

"The flaw in your logic Kendra is that Mia would ruin what you have with Dyson since Mia only wants you," Jessica theorized and demurred before going forward, "If Mia wants more of you, she forgets that it isn't just YOU. You and Dyson are ONE. So if she wants MORE, she needs to be able to deal with both of you and vise versa. That assumes she stays after Dyson shifts back. It has yet to be determined if Dyson is ok with both of you in return."

Kendra jaw hit the ground and she covered her mouth. That meant that if Mia were to go forward with her, she'd have to be able to be a life mate to Dyson too unofficially. That also meant that Dyson, when he shifted back would be able to take her as well. Now come to think about it, Dyson did seem to treat Mia well but that feeling she kept getting every now and then. It was rare, but it was there. Dyson had a slight attraction to Mia though not nearly as strong as Kendra's with him. Heck, even Bo had a stronger pull on Dyson.

Normal this would be cut and dry. No effing way was someone else going to barge into their relationship, but here she was bedding with Mia right now. As for Mia with Dyson, now she was filled with a swell of ambivalent emotions.

As it concerned Mia, was Kendra jealous? Yes, a little. Was she protective? Yes, a little. It's just that Mia would again be an exception to every rule out there and it just confused things even more.

That list of people Dyson could roll in the hay with was getting larger by the moment. Would she let Mia get unfettered access to Dyson and vise versa? Could she trust Mia and Dyson to not edge her out? Two people getting something to work who were enemies before they became lovers was really hard to do, but 3? Oddly enough, all of them were enemies to each other in a way at the start.

One thing was for sure, she did kind of want to keep Mia with her but was unsure of her status. She grew on her quite unexpectedly. Mia Tate was married to Kendra in the alternate Fringe universe and so special here that Kendra could not help but to let her in.

"Let me tell you the way it is now. You are in a Triangle where Dyson and Mia only want you. In this scenario, someone one will lose out eventually. You already know that it will be Mia and Mia looks like she respects you so much she will swallow her pride, fall on her sword and move out of your way. You need to talk to Dyson and Mia separately about this before you break what you have. OK? Remember, sometimes the universe wants balance and if LOVE is what it needs, let it happen. It's better than the other option which can still be done afterwards. … JUST think about it ok?" Jessica concluded right as she heard another truck approach.

"OK. Thanks," Kendra hugged her back more confused than ever, but at least Jessica did give her another option, a way forward, albeit tricky to say the least. If Mia joined them, it'd be a delicate balancing act. They would somehow have to trust one another so well, that no one person was neglected.

It was easier said than done.

As if on queue, Kendra heard another truck approach and it was Mia's.

Jessica and Kendra strolled towards the truck and it was Jessica want warned Kendra in a whisper, "Steady Kendra."

Kendra heard this right as Grizzal exited the passenger side with a somewhat neutral expression but what really got her attention was Mia who bolted towards her at maximum sprint. What to do was the next question that flashed through her mind. It looked like Mia was going to hug her at the VERY least if she survived the impact and even then, Grizzal would have something to say about it. She wanted to back up or wanted Mia to slow down but it was too late.

"Kennie!"

Mia collided in giddy laughter observing glimpses of fear flash across Kendra's face. Only she and Dyson knew what that looked like. She finally got to hold Cerberus after a week of not seeing or hearing from her. This reunion was long overdue and who cared what her dad thought. He knew, but Kennie didn't which made it even more rewarding to see Kendra try to back pedal.

Kendra couldn't believe her brazenness. If Grizzal knew, even if it was hinted, they were an item, it would jeopardize her life mate status with Dyson. This amounted to a bear hug and was lifting her up off the ground slightly. She tried nicely to break it but Mia still held her tight and low on her back with Kendra holding her shoulder to see her eye to eye mouthing, 'Mia. NOT here.'

Mia loved the control with Kendra on the run and slowly dipped her left hand on Kendra's lower back under her waist band down until it rested on her nude right cheek. It was out of view of Jessica and her father so why not? Mia also realized that the prudish Kendra wasn't wearing any underwear and wittily replied aloud, "Is that ALL I get for covering your ass?"

Kendra pushed her away a little harder and said, "Yea since I cleaned up the peaceful streets you inherited." 'MIA! Let me go NOW. You father will go ballistic if he knew about us!'

Mia just chuckled and said squeezing her cheek whispering, "He knows and won't interfere."

'WHAT?!' Kendra mouthed but Mia finally let her go and after getting composed joined Girzzal and Jessica who already were exchanging pleasantries.

"I thought I smelled Dyson around here?" Grizzal noted.

Kendra just replied matter of fact, "He's just frolicking in the woods behind us." It was true and she also said that JUST in case she needed backup. And if Dyson came to her rescue, the bonus would be if he brought Coco along too. She also just remembered that she was unarmed like Jessica. The only person who was armed was Mia in full uniform and what looked like totally new and updated gear and weapons.

From Kendra's time in the woods, she learned that how to be at peace and it relied less and less on her weapons.

"In any case," Grizzal straightened up a little and reported, "The emergency session of the council will convene in 5 days to decide on Dyson's motion about your status as his life mate."

"Any issues?" Kendra formally noted trying to validate that Mia feeling her ass and getting frisky with her wasn't an issue.

"No but the vote will be close. Elder Julie will be addressing the entire quorum right before they cast their vote so it will tip the scales in your favor I hope," Girzzal concluded.

"Thanks," Kendra replied and that was all she needed to know.

Jessica just nodded and said to all then feeding her arm through Grizzal's, "Well let's make the most of this afternoon, shall we?"

Mia then waved to her father as he was walking away said, "See you later."

He waved to her and turned to leave. YES, Mia was his again just by what they shared from the trip alone, but looking at Kendra's and Mia's body language. They were really good friends but more. He just had to let it go. The reality of it was harsh, but what could he do? Anything he did to impact Dyson or Kendra would make his daughter unhappy.

Kendra remained stoic and just nodded to Jessica but in a surprise turn of events again, Mia hugged her from behind after their backs were turned to walk away.

Mia, with her head resting on Kendra's shoulder rocking her, murmured so that only Kendra would hear, "You've been naughty Captain Shaw."

Kendra just put her hands over Mia's in the compromising position and replied calmly so as not to tip off Grizzal and Jessica who were still walking away, "I don't think so. You're the one that came everyday proclaiming my name."

Mia then began to softly plant kisses on her cheek and then trailed to her neck and as excepted Kendra's resistance just waned with each passing kiss but knew that she's better 'disarm' Kendra's A1 control freak mechanism which she discovered at the end of the wedding. Kendra always had to have some semblance of control. She just whispered like a voice in the wind with Grizzal and Jessica almost out of sight, "Kennie. I love you. Please let me drive. May I?"

Kendra was resisting with all her might but Mia knew her too damn well. She was stopping herself from going offensive on her since she wasn't the type of girl to do it in a public setting until she heard such sweet angelic words from Mia. For the first time she asked before she took which was a change from taking and then accidentally finding the limit she could give.

What Mia was requesting for however, was total submission and trust, Kendra realized. That was reserved for Dyson only. She knew innately that by being his life mate, she'd have to give all of herself to him and she whole heatedly accepted.

More kisses and some light nips. Kendra was losing her mind, her body responding and contorting in sheer blissful torture. It only got worse when Mia reached for her hiking pants zipper and notch by notch moved it down. Kendra shook her head to snap out of this trance but also to say 'no'. She could see Grizzal and Jessica in the distance, but they were now specs in her line of view. She just wished they'd turned off the main path so they'd be out of sight of each other at the very least.

"Please Kennie. I miss you so damn much," Mia confessed but the answer was still 'no' when Kendra grabbed her zipper hand like a cat to stop her from unzipping her fly all the way. BUT the hole was big enough for a couple fingers.

Kendra hips began to thrust as finger steadily breached her fly . 'OMG! Her fingers are playing in my field!', she thought to herself in horror bucking. Worse yet, to her chagrin, her body WANTED this and much much more. But Dyson. No! Mia was nice enough to request, but she was Dyson's.

"Pllllllllease let me be one with you," Mia begged working kissed under her v neck. She knew Kendra was saying no, but how close to the line could she get without Kendra blowing up on her. Testing Kendra's limits wasn't wise at all. Sure she could beat Kendra on the ground, but she would never take her against her will, it would be non consensual. She needed Kendra's buy in and just stroked away inching closer and closer to her pearl.

Kendra cursed herself for not wearing any underwear since she was washing them and it became even more apparent when Mia also worked her other hand up over her tummy and ghosted the bottom of her breasts. By Mia's actions alone, it only validated that she wanted MORE than a friends with benefits status and finally she nearly yelp but stifled it when Mia's digit brush up against her nub.

Mia noted Kendra was really slick in a grunt heard Kennie beg at her limit, "PLEASE Mia. We need to talk." As such she let Kendra go and looked away. NO was the answer and to say she was disappointed was an understatement but expected as well. She had no right get in between them. Kendra could only give her so much.

Kendra turned to Mia and hugged her back. She hated to be the bad guy but what Jessica told her did have merit. "Maria, it's ok. Hey look at me," Kendra requested and gently guided Mia's chin making eye contact.

Mia just hated this. She wanted more, knew it was forbidden, and now was being a total spoiled brat about it.

It was Kennie that began, "I sometimes have no idea what either you are Dyson sees in me but in any case I am immensely flattered."

"But?" Mia frowned and knew the breakup was coming.

Kendra quickly changed tact knowing this conversation was killing Mia and just asked, "If I give everything to you, will you give me everything too?"

Mia thought that was rhetorical since she WAS giving everything to Kennie and just said a little guarded, "Of course."

It was hard to dance around this one but finally Kendra just put it out there, "When I asked you to give EVERYTHING to me, it includes Dyson since we are already one."

"Of course, I already protect your relationship with Dyson," Mia replied really confused.

"That's not what I meant. You will be on equal footing with both of us. I…. Mia… I know this sounds odd and strange, but as much as I want to avoid labels we must at this point. So ummm, all 3 of us will be equally responsible for keeping each of us on track if you want to continue on course," Kendra stammered. She had no idea where this runaway train was headed.

Mia jaw went slack and just blurted out with a sideways glance to make sure she was getting this right, "A ménage a trios?"

"Yes Mia, a 'sandwich' I guess. You're more than welcome to stay after Dyson shifts back BUT please think about it," Kendra clarified nodding. That about summed it up. In this instance when Dyson shifted back, she'd cease to be an extension of him and be one of their lovers. She made herself paste on a tight smile to let Mia know she was ok with it even though this was insane. Kendra was still unsure how this would work out. She just hoped if wouldn't get worse.

"Oh crap. We REALLY do need to talk this out. Right?" Mia smirked flaring her brows and took her hand to lead her to her truck.

Just being led by Mia at least was a good sign. She didn't clam up or run away hurt. HOW this would work would be the big question Kendra mused. They still had to broach the topic of Dyson.


	85. Pwned IRL

Kendra ensured that Mia changed out of her uniform since for all she knew there was a throng of Mia fans out there looking for autographs. She already said she was accosted by several the day after the orders shipped.

Changing, for Mia, in the truck proved to be a little tricky when Kendra cuffed Mia in the back and kissed her all over.

Kendra truly missed Mia but didn't want to be sacked just yet since Mia could probably out roll her. That and taking down 'Commander' Tate was more rewarding then she ever imagined.

Mia was lost in lala land as she got the key to her cuffs and undid them to the surprise of Kendra. Mia adroitly cuffed one of Kendra's wrists so that they ended up joined together. They both concluded with hugging each other silently, with Mia wanting to profess how much she loved her and to never leave. As for Kendra, she wanted to be one with her too. All this had to wait since she still needed to hammer out the details of this 'sandwich'.

After their quick spate of hugs and kisses, it didn't take Kendra and Mia long to find a place to eat in the town. It was the only burger joint open in town with a modicum out outside seating.

They dug into their food hungrily with Mia quickly updating Kendra on how the sales were going. To say 'wow' was an understatement to Kendra since she was shocked to know that her solo calendar and souvenirs outsold everything else. What was also interesting was that the calendar shoot with everyone had the most amounts of fan mail and likes for Anjali. Both women and men saw her bravery and courage and applauded her for her strength and beauty. It was nice to know that 'beauty' was more than just skin deep.

Kendra just let her talk since Mia was more comfortable talking getting into the weapons and armor she purchased for the team with the funds from the calendar sales. She also covered that fact that she brought on several ex-mil half Fae on board. It gave the 69th a distinct advantage since not only did they get the best hardware, Mia recruited LOYAL people maybe with some Fae powers without having to go through the Ash or Morrigan. That of course avoided questionable allegiances and the fact that Mia kept scraping the bottom of the Fae barrel. Here she could get from the top of the human barrel and train them accordingly her way.

Impressive, Kendra noted. She turned out to be a solid leader and it rivaled her style. She didn't take it personally though since she had something she needed to broach with Mia anyway.

During a pause, Kendra opening up to Mia, "Mia, I think you should stay commander. It suits you well."

Mia took a drink of her water and just replied waving it off, "Naaaa. I just need it for a couple more weeks to execute raids in my expanded territories. Besides that job is a headache with all the paper work and tons of politics."

"OK, that's fine. Do you think you can go back to the hundred and first now that you are in the Fae world all of a sudden?" Kendra followed up.

Mia paused and thought about it for a second and finally stated, "I don't think so. Everyone knows who I am now and I guess I need to be closer to my new family, I may need to stick around but what and where I have no idea."

"Take command of the 69th or maybe the 39th," Kendra finally offered.

Mia just blurted out but stopped herself, "We'll those are yours….."

Kendra nodded and saw Mia put the pieces together and said, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Okkkkkk," Mia was unsure how to take this. Kendra would be leaving the law enforcement arena.

"Just listen to me. I've been thinking about my overall direction in life and I don't think being a gun toting outlaw is the way to go. I need a way to gracefully leave my role in law enforcement," Kendra let the last shoe drop.

"And what of your role within the Burning Cypress Clan?" Mia inquired curiously.

"That I will stay on board Burning Cypress after this storm is over and assuming we are all ok. I will probably take a more of a consultant role. I just need to back my legacy down Mia which is getting people I care about hurt or killed. I hope you understand," Kendra pleaded.

Mia was stunned but understood. Kennie's rampage was finally coming to a close but more so, she was trying to make things right again in her own ways.

Mia bit her lip and queried, "So you'll stay on the force for now until the imminent danger has passed?"

Kendra bit into a fry, "Uh huh. I'd never leave you high and dry."

"So no fading on me ok?" Mia requested almost rhetorically. The last thing she needed was for Kendra to mentally checkout.

"Yes Commander," Kendra saluted her playfully.

Mia just found herself lunging forward to kiss Kendra. She was so cute.

Kendra just chuckled after they broke and mentioned, "You know by you having the 'commander' title, it conflicts with Drake's call sign."

"Yea, Alex and I now call him 'Commandant Cruz'," Mia laughed.

Kendra joined in at Mia's exaggerated Italian twist of the word 'commander'.

Mia was the one who changed tact and said, "Hey I got something for you and Dyson."

"Oh?"

"Yea," Mia pull out of her pocket 2 bright orange translucent, nearly opaque stones in a black velvet box. They were rounded and flat, the size that could easily fit both in palm of one's hand. "These are the Concord Stones. Do you know of them in your readings?"

Kendra looked up briefly to recall, "Yes, they were used during the creation of the armistice. These stones made it possible to meet one another at a common ethereal location. Talk, interact, even touch one another, but no real harm would come to each other if they engaged in physical altercations. If I'm not mistaken, they can only be used a couple hours each week. Ummmm there were 6 of these Stones, 2 were distributed to the Vampires, Aswangs, and Dire Wolf clans. By using these stones, each party was able to meet and talk about the teams of the armistice."

Mia was impressed, Kendra was well read and more or less had the story correct and nodded in agreement.

Kendra then looked at her warily and asked subtly demanding, "These stones are protected like gold in Fort Knox by all the 3 clans under the armistice in the event that hostilities flared up and they needed to talk. How did you get theses?"

Mia smirked with a shrug and said, "They are used not only for the armistice but they allow for diplomatic talks within the clan if civil war broke out. I checked them out since I had the authority to do so, so long as I get them back there by tomorrow. No harm no foul right?"

"Hmmmm ok. So what? Dyson and I can use it, but he's a Dire Wolf," Kendra looked perplexed.

"Heh. The stones allow you to take a form of yourself that you remember. So you will be you and Dyson will be in his human form since that is what he remembers. Since his memory is all there, you can talk to him and be with him as if he shifted back already. Just try it. Ok?" Mia offered. "All you have to do is imagine a place you feel safe and Dyson, who come in later, will meet you there. To wake up before your time runs out, just leave through any door or path. You automatically leave when your time runs out."

Kendra nodded unsure and added, "Is it safe for humans?"

"Yes. Trust me Kennie I tried it this once and Poof… I was on a beach on Fiji."

"And where will you be this whole time?"

"Well we can do it in your hotel room. You guys take the bed just in case you move physically and I'll be at the table to make sure all goes as planned," Mia replied succinctly.

"OK, so you don't mind that most likely I'll be banging D-man the whole time," Kendra asked to gauge Mia.

Mia thought it was rather nice of her to confirm, but Dyson and Kendra HAD to come first. It would give them time to not only 'bond' but to talk as well; probably about her status with them too.

It didn't take long to recall Dyson, he was always nearby and in no time, Kendra was sitting on the bed and Dyson next to her who panted anxiously. He needed no explanation and laying down put his paw on one of the stones. It seemed like he drifted off to sleep.

"Whoa he jumped the gun," Mia laid Kendra back to be comfortable in the bed. "This means that you will join Dyson's place of choice. OK?"

"K"

"Ready?"

Kendra nodded a little apprehensive but before closing her hand on the stone in her hand looked into Mia bright blue eyes into her soul and said in earnest, "Thank you Maria."

Kendra knew that Mia didn't have to do this. She had to have pulled several stings to get these stones. After all, Mia could have just kept Kendra all to herself as long as possible since Dyson was stuck in Dire Wolf form.

"Hey, no problem," Mia said with a slightly nervous laugh but added knowing full well she was devaluing herself in terms of their relationship. "What are Den Mates for right?"

Kendra saw a slight pout in addition to the laugh and immediately knew what Mia was doing. Mia was holding her relationship with Dyson much higher their own and right before Kendra closed her hand around the stone she knew she couldn't leave Mia in this state and stammered, "Mia… I … I love you."

Mia's face brightened up and knew by the way Kendra said it, she amounted to a lot more than a Den Mate.

* * *

Kendra batted open her eyes and found herself lying in bed facing away from Dyson in her own guest room. She was wearing her same clothing she went into the dream with, but her mind knew what she was wearing back then and her clothing faded away to a black tank top and underwear.

She remembered this scene vividly. It was when she asked Dyson to stay with her that first night after the Canal Street raid. She was suffering from PTSD symptoms and Dyson was the only person she could trust even though she was trying eradicate all Dire Wolves. Dyson, at that time, was her friend and enemy.

Kendra felt his bare chest against her back and was stroking her tummy.

"Morning," Dyson said behind her.

God he missed just holding her and pulled her in tight taking a big whiff of her hair. Then he moved to kiss her nape.

Kendra smirked and missed him so much she turned around and kissed him profusely in desperation. She was actually holding her true love Dyson.

She broke from barrage of deep sensual kisses she was giving Dyson and ran her hand though this curly hair and said, "I missed you …. The real you so god darn much."

"Hey easy, we have 2 hours. We have time Kendra," Dyson comforted.

Kendra replied quickly grabbing the back of his neck to see her eye to eye just inch from each other, "It's still not enough time."

"It's so good to hold you again my life mate," Dyson confessed.

Kendra melted and effusively relayed with joy, "I love you D-man. I'm sorry I've been a total bitch to you."

"Awwww Don't say that about my wife. She just needed time to work things out," Dyson rubbed her back.

Kendra buried her head to his chest under his chin. She heard his strong beating heart and replied distraught, "No, I was a stupid idiot. Stupid stupid stupid! I blamed you for taking Eric away from me. Then I wanted to use you to kill all your kind. Then by the fucking time I was ready to accept you, you had already shifted into a wolf. I love you ….."

She burst into tears of regret barely able to talk and stammered, "You.. you supported me and gave me ev-everything. And.. and I took and took like a … a crazed narcissist. I … play… played you for an idiot.. and f… fool. I'm . s… so fucking sorry it took me this … this long to come around. Forgive me please."

"Of course, but there is nothing to forgive."

Dyson just held her in tighter to comfort his lover in his strong arms and let her cry it out saying it was ok. She was his and vise versa. They may have had a rocky start, but at least now they got to spend time together. Sure he wasn't in his human form, but LOVE transcended all. That was the beauty of it. It was a universal language that transcended gender, species, and even time itself.

It took some time for Kendra to calm back down and finally wiping the remnants of her tears away finally faced Dyson again and sarcastically mentioned a little embarrassed, "I think I just used up an hour."

Dyson chortled since she only took about 20 minutes and replied, "Naaaa, you take the time you need."

She then rolled on top of Dyson and mentioned grinding on Dyson's hard member though his jeans. He was shirtless at the moment and that was the exact way she remembered this original setting a long time ago. "This feels so real. Mmmmmm. God, with that big bad wolf of yours, you'd be able to tame me…. GOD Dyson you should've fucked the shit out of me that first night."

"Yea, I thought about it a lot," Dyson confessed with his hip thrusting back.

"Oh yea?" Kendra grinded back. "When?"

"Uggggg every time I was alone without you," Dyson grunted.

Kendra stopped abruptly and kissed him passionately. She then told him, "Then make it so. Let's rewrite our history starting now."

She hesitantly added, "Bo told me all your dirty little secrets. You like to pluck your virgins against their own will. I need to you be you. You act like a gentleman to me and… well I know you wanted to tear my clothes off and dominate me. I am so lucky but … but I need to be dominated Dyson. I… I hate driving all the time and I want to submit to you and only you … but… but…"

"But?" Dyson cajoled stroking her arm.

Kendra lay on top of him and whispered meekly into his ear, "I need to act it out. I need to fight you in bed with all I have. I don't want you to stop until you plunder and own me. I want to be …. Be… forced into submission."

Dyson couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kendra yearned to be more than dominated, but forced into subservience. She was asking him to fight her and she would fight him tooth and nail. He thought about it all the time, but if he loved Kendra, he wouldn't dare do such a thing.

"No Kendra, I'm not going to slap you around. Those girls that I took, they meant nothing to me. You are everything to me," Dyson said flabbergasted but Kendra began to grind him once more.

Kendra then straightened up still on top of him. "OK how about this. I warm you up and you jump in whenever you are ready? And let's have a safe word if it gets out of control…. Say the word 'Fig Leaf'. Anyway, what does it matter, we can't physically hurt one another here," Kendra purred undoing his belt then his button.

Dyson was in heaven and his wolf almost burst out when he felt his fly come one done. Kendra never stopped keeping her eyes on him as she yanked his pants off. Then she bent down and after several attempts, fished his hard wolf out of his boxers.

Kendra was amazed since he was already dripping seed. She made sure to lick that off and then murmured, "Wow Dyson, you ARE happy to see me. Oh by the way, Bo told me that when your monk is standing upright with its hood over t head to pull it back…."

Kendra adeptly yanked with one hand with wolf's lose scruff back all the way to the base holding it there and Dyson's reaction was a classic. It was both ultra painful and arousal.

Dyson had no idea was his body was doing but it wanted more.

"Then make sure to rub and scratch and monk's neck juuuuust below the head," Kendra went down and used both her tongue and a little teeth. It worked like a charm when he was bucking out of control and she tasted more of his seed.

She included his head and even bit down on it. Dyson was all hers when she petted it viciously and to her surprised he crested quickly spreading seed all over his chest.

Dyson grunted and yelled on release and Kendra was nice enough to keep the pace going. Bo trained her well. Too well for that matter. For him though Kendra's onslaught wasn't over. Kendra just kept kissing his wolf and it responded once more.

"No more… GOD where did you learn that," Dyson said amazed at Kendra's skill.

Kendra worked his member another way that Bo taught her and kept him at peak on purposed and then in role play growled, "I TOLD you not to read too much into me bedding with you tonight Dyson! You just wanna frack me! How dare you."

"You're too freaking hot," Dyson said in lala land trying to crest once more.

"Now TELL me where is your Dire Wolf Clan HQ!" Kendra demanded. "So I can lay waste to all you fuckers!"

"NEVER!" Dyson replied bucking out of control but Kendra slammed him into the bed more and paused her ministrations.

"TELL ME so I can kill all of you," Kendra growled. "You'll do it since you're one track minded and would do anything to come. Tell me now and I may let you live as my PET."

Dyson had it after a couple more minutes he hulked out and flipped on top of Kendra. She went WILD punching and slapping him but he restrained her. She also did escape moves but he powered her back into place. He wolf was dripping all over her underwear.

Kendra in desperation reached under the bed for her backup knife and it was there and took a swipe at his neck. She would not have done that in reality, but here it was ok.

Dyson responded quickly blocking then pulling the knife away from her. Then in a flash, he tore her tank and underwear off with it.

"Don't you DARE! I'll kill you!" Kendra kept repeating dead in the water but for Dyson, he had already crossed the Rubicon.

He slammed his wolf into her and she screeched in pain. It didn't deter him however and he did it harder and harder until in no time, he released all his seed inside her.

Kendra kept fighting after his peak and he hulked out even more, flipped her over on all fours and attacked her again but from behind. All she could do was take it and come down on her elbows to stop it from hurting as much. He was just way too strong.

Kendra finally gave in and went limp. All the fight was finally out of the stubborn Captain Kendra "Widow Maker" Shaw. She let him have his way with her and he was rough, JUST the way she wanted it.

What made Kendra totally give in was when Dyson gingerly went down on her and brought her to peak several times in slow but rhythmic releases.

HEAVEN and ONENESS came over both of them.

Kendra's tune changing from 'I'll kill you' to 'I'm yours'. 'Don't touch me' was replaced with 'Take me. I love you'. The only thing that stayed consistent was that she cursed like a sailor.

They ended up a hot sweaty mess barely able to catch their breath.

* * *

Mia was at the table typing away at her laptop but could not help to observe that Kendra went from crying a couple tears like in a fitful dream like state to fighting for her life, then finally to what seemed like boundless love, pleasure and devotion. It only meant one thing. Dyson was now back in sync with Kendra as it should be. What did that mean for her?

Mia hated to feel like she was voted off the island so she walked outside to the second floor balcony to take in the view of unkempt grounds. Did she even have the right to be in between them?

No. Kendra and Dyson found each other first. Maybe staying when Dyson shifted back wasn't a good idea after all.

Mia just hoped she still had at least a little of the Kennie she grew to love.

* * *

Kendra finally caught her breath nuzzling into him feeling the now closer connection she had to him and said, "Thanks Dyson. I needed that. Really badly."

"Did I hurt you?" Dyson asked holding her hand, still both of them lying down in bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

Kendra smirked and pecked him on the cheek quickly, "No D-man. You were perfect. Wow I gotta thank Mia for setting this up."

SPEAKING OF.

"So I assume you haven't told her yet?" Dyson turned to look at Kendra.

"Yes and No," Kendra sat up nude and exhaled, taking a moment to figure out how she needed to pitch it to him.

Dyson sat up curious as well.

"OK. So there are actually 2 options on the table. The one where Mia wants more of me only in which case she needs to back off since I am yours," Kendra mentioned the most obvious.

"The other?"

"If Mia wants more of Me, she needs to give to both of us since we are already bonded together in a manner of speaking. It also means that you can be with Mia too and I'm ok with it," Kendra said watching carefully for Dyson's reaction. He had a poker face on which could mean anything.

Kendra couldn't stand the silence and pleaded, "PLEASE say something Dyson."

Dyson was a little shocked. He didn't see that option coming. So to clarify he said, "So we'd still be officially life mates and Mia would be in this axis unofficially as one too?"

"Yes. That is IF you are ok with it," Kendra clarified seeing Dyson's mind running in overdrive.

Life just kept getting weirder and weirder, Dyson brooded. He didn't mind having Mia by his side but what was Mia to him? She was a good friend. A well connected one that also held up the sanctity of their marriage. She was doing what it took to keep them on track, protect them, even now. She had his unending gratitude for this. It would be wrong to NOT let her try. It was still better than kicking her out when he shifted back.

The bigger question still lingered, did he like Mia sexually? She was attractive and loved to see her fresh out of the shower each morning. Her bright blue eyes were always so mesmerizing. They made a good team too. In his former years, he'd take her, but now, he just wanted to settle down with Kendra.

"I… I don't know Kendra. She's welcome to try but it still begs the question if you are ok with this? I know what you just said, but it took us this long to get us on track and I don't want to see it thrown away."

Kendra nodded.

"No Kendra, I need to know what will happen if you find us in bed together without you there. What if I go on an extended absence with her only," Dyson put forth. This was a serious point of contention since it would weaken their relationship with one another if she wasn't one hundred percent ok with it. THAT he would never have.

"Hmmm too bad Mia only had 2 stones. We could have found out right now. Mia having sex with you here is a little different technically if done IRL (in real life)," Kendra mused looking down at the floor.

"Did she bring the Concord Arbitrator Stone as well?" Dyson rubbed her back to get her attention.

"Huh, what is that?" Kendra said puzzled.

"You know about the Concord stones right? 2 for each of the clans in the armistice?"

"Yea?"

"Well the in order to solve disputes during an internal civil war, a third party was needed arbitrate. These translucent black stones only work with the pair of stones in each clan. They were created hundreds of years after the armistice was signed. All 3 parties, in an act of good faith put their minds together to make 3 more stones. So if Mia has that one, she can join us as well," Dyson said factually.

"Oh, well let's ask her shall we?" Kendra said getting up looking for her clothing but forgot they were in shards and not only that, in IRL she wasn't naked. A moment later her hiking gear did appear on her person right as Dyson and Kendra left the room.

* * *

Mia shed a couple tears at the probable loss of her status with Kendra. Kendra had Dyson and she had all of him but it was the right thing to do.

Kendra batted her eyes open and Dyson woke up too.

She shot up and looked around with no Mia in sight until she looked out the sliding door towards the balcony. There she saw her just standing, leaning on the edge alone. She did look lonely and as such like a cat she walked up behind her and hugged her.

Mia was taken off guard since Kendra had 45 or so minutes left before the effect of the stones wore off. Also her arms were trapped which meant she couldn't wipe away the tears streaking down her face.

Kendra snaked her head around from behind and kissed Mia's cheek. She immediately tasted salt and knew. Kendra spun her around quickly and hugged Mia tightly saying, "Don't cry Mia. I'm still here. OK?"

Mia just wiped the tears away quickly and nodded. Who was she kidding?

Kendra knew she had to reassure her that she was still had a place in her heart so she led her into the room, sat her down at the edge of the bed next to Dyson and French kissed her. She kept doing it until Mia began to reciprocate.

Mia got more daring and pulled Kendra's shirt over her head and Kendra let her still kissing her rabidly.

This continued with Mia adroitly undoing the Captain's hiking pants and yanking them off making Kendra lie nude in bed all in front of the wolf who looked on with a neutral expression.

Mia just kissed Kendra all over. Her lips, down to her neck, her breasts, tummy, inner thighs and finally her temple.

Kendra moaned and yelped in pleasure petting Dyson as she was taken. Dyson was ok with it thank goodness.

Mia locked her eyes on Dyson never wavering for the first time taking Kendra and lapped her core hungrily to ensure he was in agreement with what she was doing.

Dyson look on and, yea, Kendra and Mia did have a connection that went well beyond friendship. Breaking it would be ashamed. At least Kendra was happy. Keeping Mia happy was an added bonus. She was so well connected with his clan now, he needed her too. Sure she was hot but, could they get past their friendship status? Was it ok to just stay friends to each other in this triangle or sandwich? He just didn't know.

Kendra to her chagrin crested as Mia told her, "Sexual performance isn't effected IRL Kennie! You can come as many times as you want using the Concord stones but you will be unfulfilled here."

After the Captain came down she quickly grabbed Mia and tossed her on the bed and playfully jested, "You BAD girl! Now gimme that Arbitrator Stone. You are going in with D-man first. You both need to work this out."

"How did you know ….."

Dyson barked softly.

"Oh, OK smart ass," Mia swatted Dyson's paw. "Yea, I have it."

"As I was saying," Kendra composed. "Dyson, Mia, talk this out seriously because if you are at an impasse, it only leaves us one option ok?"

Kendra just nodded to Dyson, "You're in."

With that Dyson put his paw on his stone fell asleep.

Mia rummaged through her bag and dropped a black stone out of a velvet sack but kept it giving Kendra the other orange Concord stone in her possession.

"I'll join in later when you wake and let me know when it's safe to come in, OK?" Kendra laid Mia down in the bed but gently coaxed the arbitrator Stone from Mia's palm and just kneeled next to her licking and nipping her neck.

"Mmmmmm," Mia mewed lost in thought.

"Now tell me Mia, what happens if you are in the ethereal world and someone talks or pinches you in the real world?" Kendra asked unzipping Mia jeans

"Yea… they still hear and feel it, but it'll be like it came from nowhere. That is a good thing to let them know to wake up or leave," Mia informed in lala land.

Kendra just yanked Mia's underwear aside and played her like a stringed instrument.

Mia just yelped, "No Kennie. I need to get in and talk to Dyson."

Kendra shimmied her index finger into her several times to get her wet and then growled, "By the way, you have to be nice to Dyson since I'll be stripping you and fucking you senseless here."

Mia barely got it and exclaimed, "DON'T you do it bitch!"

Kendra didn't know what got into her but laughed manically and said, "Too bad!"

Mia realized in horror that Kendra just smuggled the sacred arbitrator concord stone into her slick holy temple. She quickly drifted off to sleep unable to reply.

Kendra just mounted her and took her time undressing her 'superior', Commander Mia Tate. She may be good at MMA, but she was just about to get her world rocked IRL while negotiating with Dyson.

Once done she whispered into Mia's ear and threatened partly serious, "Be good to Dyson OR ELSE, this will be the last time I'll go down on you."

* * *

Kenzi just grunted almost all tapped out of energy on her pull ups. She was wearing black workout Capris and matching black sports top with several decorative straps crossing across her chest and back. This left little to the imagination but Kenzi extra diminutive frame packed a lot of muscle and tone now that she knew what her fate was.

"Forty Nineeeeeeee" Kenzi counted with her face contorting with both pain and strain just barely making it above the bar.

She took to heart what Bo stated privately to Tamsin quoted from Mother Jones, 'Pray of the dead. Fight like hell for the living.'

As such, she worked her hardest to be at her personal best and even Casey and Amanda were still surprised by Kenzi moves. Kenzi was slower than a regular Kitsune, but her now faster reflexes counted for something. It somewhat bridged the loss of her powers but not totally.

"Fifty!" Kenzi just let go of the chin up bar landing deftly on her feet adding, "… Shades of Grey". She adjusted a small black pouch mounted high on her right shoulder strap.

It contained, hidden from sight, 2 doses of Lauren's booster. One for boosting her luck and Kitsune skills safely and the other could be stacked in case it was do or die. The second dose could very well kill her just like everyone else, but if certain death was coming for them, nothing was lost. She made these pouches herself and gave it to whoever needed it, even making Dimitri mass produce a hundred. This pouch was unique in that it held the small plastic vials in place even with harsh treatment but also allowed one to bite the sack open and take both without using any hands. It was an absolute last resort, but any edge over fate was needed.

As for her death, she wanted to make every second count. Bo was with her and had the front line. No way was someone going to take her bestie and sister away that easily.

Kenzi called out to Dimitri who just left the boxing ring on the other side of the gym, "Hey Dimitri! Can ya hold my legs down while I do my inclined situps? Don't need Chuck Morris to sell me a Bow-Flexer. The Kenz machine is fine without it!"

"Da," Dimitri replied talking off his head gear and gloves. He observed the extremely ripped small Russian girl do some regular sit ups with a jab cross added on the ground to get warmed up. She had been working out hard for several weeks now and it showed.

The once petite cute little woman with smooth supple curves looked like she went to boot camp and came back a poster child for the insanity workout. What baffled him even more was that Kenzi was not only slimmer but lost a weight which meant that she had more lean muscle instead of fat. Muscle however was heavier than fat, so to LOSE weight meant that she was burning her fat faster than her gain in muscle mass. Before, if Kenzi stood sideways she would barely cast a shadow, but what about now?

He came over and Kenzi took her position sitting on a triangular mat with her back on the 45 degree incline head lower that the rest of her body and her hanging over calves braced against the vertical edge. Dimitri knelt down and held her feet and she started to do her more challenging sit ups.

Kenzi could tell Dimitri anything since their friendship was solid like brother and sister but one topic was always taboo; it was her relationship status as it concerned her love life because for Kenzi, her love died with along with Hale.

When she held her fallen lover Hale, she spewed out her heart in Russian. Of course Hale would never understand, but it wasn't for him. It wasn't for Mia who still was clearing and securing the room. It was for herself.

She sang a swan song of love in her native tongue and when it was done, so too was her heart. It was broken, never to be mended again. Dyson told her the meaning of Kendra's older call sign 'Cerberus' a long time ago, but Kendra was lucky in a way. She may have sung a Swan Song of sorts for Eric when he fell, but oddly enough Eric wasn't Cerberus' heart. Dyson had her heart the whole time.

She saw and heard rumors of Mia and Kendra were together as well, but oddly nobody clicked like Dyson and Kendra did. Mia might get close to Kendra's heart but her love compass told her at the end of the day, Kendra was Dyson's and vice versa. As for Bo, she was no competition against Kendra. Bo may be Dyson's original life mate, but it seemed that Kendra's and Dyson's true love for one another even eclipsed that.

Kenzi just grunted, "So derevo chelovek, you tell me about how great your wife was but you never told what ever happened to her?"

Dimitri just laughed quietly at the nick name Kenzi came up with on the spot which was a literal translation of 'Tree Man' in Russian. He just replied to avoid, "I was a long time ago. Bad stuff happens. Da? Zhizn' prozhit' ne pole pereyti."

Kenzi paused at the top of her situp to see him eye to eye. Dimitri just told her that Life was never easy or in a more literal context in Russian he was saying 'Living your life is not like crossing a meadow'. To that she replied, "Look, I lost my love too. Besides, beda ne prikhodit odna (Misery loves company)."

"Helena was in Vietnam during the war as a humanitarian aid worker. She would treat any and all sides …."

"Oh yea?" Kenzi just resumed her work out.

Dimitri just continued, "Well she was so focused on helping others that she took a risk and stayed as long as she could. She was killed while treating others in a make shift hospital during the Tet Offensive."

"Okkkkkkk what aren't you tell me?" Kenzi grunted.

"She was killed instantly during a Napalm strike," Dimitri shrugged.

Kenzi paused again on her sit up again facing her friend and stroked his cheek, "Look. We're best buds remember?"

Dimitri finally gave up and shook his head with Kenzi resuming her sit ups, "Well, because of the wide spread use of Agent Orange, she was poisoned and was dying a slow death which no one could prevent. She was suffering more and more every day but found solace in treating others. I tried to convince her, pleaded her to leave, even going there myself, but she refused."

Kenzi knew that Agent Orange was an overly toxic and powerful herbicide long since banned. It was a defoliator that also poisoned people BUT Dimitri and Helena were both TREE ELDERS. This was equivalent to a biological attack targeted to their specific Fae species. Ouch. That had to hurt.

"In her final days, Helena knew the end was near for her from her sickness. She chose to leave a martyr treating those injured in the Tet Offensive but knew that her hospital was in a war zone and stayed despite in instability of the area. She was already dead. Kuda ni kin', vezde kiln (Damn if you do, Damned if you don't). The Napalm strike was probably more merciful than the Agent Orange. I eschew 2-4-D the active ingredient of Agent Orange even to this day," Dimitri concluded. What else could be said?

Kenzi grunted on her final sit up and leaned forward more and kissed Dimitri on the forehead. "Thank you."

"For?" Dimitri looked confused letting her legs go.

Kenzi swung her legs around and popped up grabbing some loose shorts and a t-shirt to cover up her workout gear. "For being here for me."

"Why the sad farewells?" Dimitri looked at her confused.

She knew the Dimitri didn't know that she'd possibly perish in the coming days but just said, "Chemu byt, tomu ne minovat (Fate can't be avoided)." She also knew he's have more question and needed to distract him.

She was in a more remote corner of the gym out of sight of all of Dimitri's friends for now so rather than cover up her work out gear made it look natural and stripped out of her top and capris. She had a feeling that Dimitri liked her ass so she turned her nude form away from him while stuffing her gear in her bag.

Kenzi just mentioned, "I gotta run some errands so I'll see you later?"

Dimitri almost salivated all over himself and just said, "Da." He had never seen her in her birthday suit before although her work out gear left little to the imagination.

She turned to him again pulling on her black shorts and diving into her t-shirt before waving to him, "Later!"

Kenzi left the gym to go home for a long bath. She knew Dimitri always had a thing for her, but respected him, even loved him immensely for being what she needed, which was a close friend. She also wanted to give what she had left. Granted it wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it would have to do. She couldn't give what she didn't have but what she could give was his.

* * *

Mia batted her eyes open to the Dire Wolf Archive and library. This was when she was told to escort Dyson safely out of the compound. Granted her dad and her backup wasn't there, it was exactly as she remembered.

Her clothing changed to her uniform and older gear automatically along with her weapons. She had her older MP5 and Glock. From there she walked forward to the small study area which broke up the isles and isles of books and there Dyson was studying a book.

Dyson smelled her and just said, not even looking up, "You know, I think the Concord Stone weren't meant to be used for THESE types of negotiations."

Mia chuckled leaning to a chair with her hands on the back and replied, "Hey it worked right?"

Then Mia heard Kendra whisper in her ear to the distinct feeling for being stripped naked IRL, "Be good to Dyson OR ELSE, this will be the last time I'll go down on you."

Dyson just motioned to the chair across from him to which Mia sat down but noted her expression change to ecstasy complete with an escaping moan. "Mia? Something wrong?"

Mia bite her lower lip and just replied, "Kendra. She's undressing me IRL and is trying to make me…. See stars."

Dyson nodded but knew not to laugh and replied, "Yes, Kendra does like to show who's in charge. Do you need a moment alone? I can move to another section of the library."

Mia was thankful that Kennie was taking her slowly and shook her head. "I'm ok for now, thanks"

Dyson just got to the point since there little time left and said, "You know, if fate is right, we don't even need to have this conversation. Just take what you need."

"And if we all come out ok?"

"Then I guess we can talk about it then," Dyson gestured palm up to the window like it was no big thing.

"And if both of us are ok and Kennie… I mean Kendra falls? I mean there are several permutations. Would YOU be ok if I took your place if you fell?" Mia thought quickly.

That was a good one. Kendra was the glue holding them together. Dyson though finally gave in, "Well then I guess we need to work on us then."

Mia nodded seriously but felt Kendra slurp her arch. GOD she didn't know how much of this she could take.

Dyson acknowledged, "First Mia, I am indebted to you for keeping my relationship with Kendra sacred. I see it in everything you do, so I didn't take issue with you taking her 10 minutes ago. It just gets a little complex when you stay. Mia, I know what you are requesting but I want to hear it from you. What do you need after I shift back?"

Mia was losing her mind with Kendra working her IRL but it was slow. She just resigned to say with a shrug, "I want to be able to have a meaningful, very close, relationship with Kendra. I kinda what want you have ok? Not that I'd supplant you and Kendra ever."

Dyson raised a brow and followed up, "You are consistently putting yourself in second place. I don't want you to get hurt when Kendra chooses me over you. Why is it so hard to move on?"

That was a good question, "I won't get hurt. You are hers and she is yours, but I just don't want to leave. Who knows, I still might. Dyson, I trust Kendra explicitly. She found the truth about my past, fixed what was wrong with us, and I want to return the love she is giving me."

Dyson shifted gears and looked to the window lamenting, "You know, when I was with Bo, I felt like the luckiest guy alive. The short time we had together was heaven. It was just the two of us."

Mia was getting close to release IRL but kept a poker face and listened.

Dyson chuckled, "I told her that I didn't want anyone else even looking at her with lustful eyes. She agreed to mine and that assuaged my fears somewhat. What I feared was that I'd lose her to a feed since Lauren was already hot on her tail….."

Mia filled in, "But it wasn't your fault. The Norn tricked you."

"It would have happened sooner or later. Bo makes relationships in everything she does. Close ones, and I would have cramped her style. Tamsin was the one who got the formula right. Let Bo feed and make as many relationships as she wants. In the end by Tamsin giving Bo a free pass to possibly come and go as she pleases, Bo was no longer a caged bird. In the end, she nested with Tamsin and is free to be….. be Bo Dennis. I didn't know how much Kendra meant to me until I was without her, but I don't make the same mistake twice."

There was a pause and Mia knew she was being kept at peak on purpose IRL when she heard Kennie whisper into her ear, "I'll keep you here until you make FRIENDS with Dyson. Just an added incentive."

Dyson exhaled and resigned, "This is going to get messy if we are all ok at the end of all this, but I will do my best to understand and accept. You want a friends with extra benefits status and I will learn to accept it."

Mia got up and cat walked over his side of the table leaning against it to look down at Dyson who was still sitting and purred, "You forget Dyson. Kendra gave me explicit permission to let you SHARE in the benefits I have to offer. It's not like before where I was Kendra's only."

Dyson shook his head, "I'm flattered Mia. I don't want to force that on you."

Mia knew very well that she could change her clothing even the site they were at now to anything she wanted. It was just a matter of mentally making that change. The only reason why people arrived to a place and in the clothing they came into the ethereal world with is because that is what they remembered and felt most comfortable with. She changed to her older gear automatically because her mind knew what she wore in this setting. Only a seasoned person using the Concord Stones could manipulate the reality to something different. This is the reason why an expert arbitrator went in with the black stone first to setup the peaceful scene. In addition, the black stone allowed the possessor more power to control the environment too, above and beyond that of the standard Concord stone.

Lucky for Mia, her dad had let her use these stones often. That is how Grizzal kept in contact with her even long distances away while keeping her association a secret from the council for the most part.

Mia concentrated closing her eyes briefly even with Kennie keeping her sexed up IRL and the environment change in a blink of an eye. She moved them to Dyson's place at the kitchen table. She also changed into an overly tight white tank with no bra underneath and maroon booty shorts.

This took Dyson for a loop since he only heard that it could be done, but only the best could do it. Also although he was sitting in a kitchen chair, his face was now just mere inches away from Mia's breasts, her tips calling to be sucked. Also her tank was almost see-through.

"Wow. How'd you….." Dyson was cut off when Mia leaned into him and explained, "I have PLENTY of hours using these stones Dyson… oh yea I'd tell you to just suck it up… but DAMN you are. Hmmmm god, Dyson I heard you were experienced, but … myyyy god!"

Mia knew that Dyson would be more accepting if he was complicit with defiling her. Was it underhanded? I little. She also knew after she got out of the shower in the AM with Kendra supposedly asleep, she'd glance at Dyson in the mirror surreptitiously and try as he might, he'd always end up in a tight ball when she lotioned up. There were just certain moves that would make Dyson adjust his position ever so slightly too. He did this probably to hide his raging wolf from her because it was suppose to be for Kendra only.

This was so wrong Dyson knew and backed up but Mia straddled him and grinding his now rock hard wolf. He then just exclaimed overpowering then pinning Mia to the table in a swift motion, "No Mia, No!"

Mia chuckled and just said, "So it IS true. You and Kendra were peeping on me the whole time I took showers at your place. You want me too. Admit it. Your wolf already said so."

"That's not the point," Dyson growled, "I barely know you….. Just because we had a car ride together doesn't mean that….. "

Mia purred rubbing a free knee to stroke his hard member thought his pants, "You do. You had all this time to observe me, we worked great together even at the wedding. So let's just get this out of the way."

"No!" Dyson adamantly backed up but Mia hooked her legs around him trapping his to her body. "I want Kendra ALL to myself!"

Mia hit the jackpot. Dyson deep down just didn't want to share.

PLAN B.

Even though Dyson was just about to break her leg lock she then said grinding him aggressively, "Of course you will always be number one with Kendra. I'll make sure of that too. That's why I haven't told her that you fuck Thalia senseless every time Kendra worked you up in your wolf form."

Dyson was shocked. How did she know?

Dyson blurted you, "You bitch! You'd blackmail me?"

"No," Mia said innocently sitting up to kiss him but undoing his fly and pull out his member. "But can we work this out?"

That of course had a double meaning since Kendra was now in possession of his throbbing wolf stroking it gently but also did want to get an arrangement with Dyson to stay. She noted as well that he was already slick with his own seed.

Dyson was losing his concentration. Possession was 9 tenths of the law and right now Mia had him by the balls, both figuratively and literally.

"I want you to… to… ahhhhhh!" Dyson began to thrust. Mia was really talented.

"What?" Mia kept working him.

"Leave when I shift back Mia… it's better… that way. She'll understand about Thalia," Dyson grunt and struggled to get out of this predicament but he forgot that Mia was a number one in ground fighting. She transitioned to a bear hug and grinding once more.

'Time to for the KO,' Mia mused blinking briefly to make her shorts and underwear vanish. She was still hugging Dyson firmly and grinding that he had no idea her shorts were gone.

Mia then growled back, "And what do you tell Kendra after you FUCKED me?"

"I never….." Dyson kept rubbing until in total bewilderment his wolf slammed through Mia's temple doors and plundered her deep inside in inner sanctum.

He tried to stop and pull back but his body was talking over.

Mia put the final nail in the coffin, "What will I tell me FATHER Council Member Grizzal!"

"Uggggggggggg! Nooooooooooo!" Dyson screamed.

"I won't tell anyone a thing if you sack me like you do Kendra AND I get to SHARE her!" Mia demanded flipping Dyson on the table so she was in control of his wolf.

He didn't even respond and just kept thrusting her aggressively.

'OH SHIT. Kendra's in IRL and is pushing me over the edge …. and I'm gonna… oh crap!' She had no idea what would happen is she crested IRL and HERE. Dyson was really good but since she was driving she COULD time it, which she did.

Mia just completed that thought and crested in both realities so hard that she couldn't stop screaming.

Dyson refused to deliver the goods but Mia felt good with her temple walls constricting on his wolf.

She almost passed out and he was so close but stubborn, so she imaged some Dire Wolf grade cuffs and they appeared in her hand.

One by one she showed Dyson and cuffed his hands to each of the table legs. Sure he struggled a lot and even hulked out but she knew the psychological effect of these restraints and Dyson wouldn't be able to break them. He could have with a strong enough mind, but Mia was too well versed with the Concord stones, especially the arbitrator stone.

It just got easier and easier and cuffed his legs to each of the table legs too and when Mia was done she hoped off the table and strutted around him proudly with her fingers ghosting his body like a hunter was to prey. He was dead in the water spread eagle albeit clothed.

Meanwhile, Kendra witnessed this in the back of the room hidden behind the bathroom doorway. She entered in as soon as Mia came down from her high IRL.

Mia was OWNING Dyson like she would and then Mia pulled out a knife and slowly cut away Dyson's clothing. He yelled to be released but Mia didn't listen. Did Kendra want to stop this since Dyson's was hers? Did she care that Mia, was now screw her life mate?

What made mattered worse was how Mia took in his wolf with her lips and made his groan with delight and she was good.

Kendra wanted to end this but for some odd reason she was also turned on by Dyson being dominating by her LLBFF. Besides, this was equivalent to a fantasy. Dyson should have known better that Mia was better on the ground then her. MUCH better for that fact.

"So you want Kendra ALL to yourself huh? BAD DOGGIE. So all this lip service you were giving Kendra to give it a try after you shift back was all for not. OK that's fine. But not before I fuck her brains out and then tell her how you've been a bad boy and fucked your old squeeze Thalia on your trips to the woods. Then I'll just let it slip to my dad how vicious you where to me and describing all the little bumps and ridges on your staff to prove it. Besides, aren't you a ladies man?" Mia didn't even touch it but by ghosting he hand around his member, he yearned for release bucking his hips off the table.

"You can't do this! I'll kill you after we come out of here," Dyson snarled. No one got the drop on him EXCEPT Kendra.

'OH SHIT,' Kendra knew things were getting way out of hand. Mia was more than goading him to change his mind, Mia was forcing compliance through blackmail.


	86. Sea Of Fae

Mia had to admire her work. She just took down a Dire Wolf Shifter with thousands of years of experience. Dyson was all hers and he now had nothing to hide splayed out and cuffed the table like an open book. THIS is what Kendra must feel like when she dominates him she mused. It was intoxicating to say the least.

"Awwwww ok. I gotta whole 35 minutes to change your mind, not to mention 2 hours is a minimum using these stones. Tell ya what, I won't touch your staff the first couple times but after that everything is fair game. I bet I can make you sow your royal oats 4 times," Mia smirked all smug like she won already.

"NEVER!" Dyson grunted. "I'm not a mindless dog!"

"We'll see," purred Mia working Dyson's torso with her hand with kisses and nips to go along with it.

After a couple of minutes Kendra was getting hot. She wanted to pleasure herself but resisted. It seemed like Mia, now nude, was rubbing herself and caressing him all over in a specific way and low and behold, without touching his wolf, he crested gurgling in pain and wanton pleasure. Sure he complained and put up a good fight in his mind but Mia had him.

10 minutes later, again Dyson was making a mess all over himself. It was as if it was like some sort of massage Mia was doing to him to which he had no defense against.

Mia then purred amused and triumphantly stated kissing his cheek, "You know Kendra skipped all the books dealing with your kind on LOVE and SEX. Me? I had access to the ENTIRE Dire Wolf archives and those were the first book I read. Kendra learns from Bo. I learn from history."

"Ugggg" Dyson grunted in frustration. All his power zapped and his obstinacy even began melting away.

Mia had no idea why she was enjoying this immensely but putting Dyson in his place was all too tempting. Sure she could do it IRL and that was a maybe, but here, she was god here. Now was the only time she could make an offer he couldn't refuse.

Kendra was conflicted. How DARE she do this to her life mate. She just dominated and cuffed him forcing him into submission. At the same time, it was a guilty pleasure. She liked her LLBFF knocking Dyson down a couple pegs since he wasn't going to give the sandwich his 100 percent.

Now all of a sudden Mia was torturing Dyson was playing with his wolf touching but not stroking it. After seeing heaven 2 times never touching his member, Dyson's wolf wanted attention like no tomorrow. What got Kendra really questioning her allegiances was when Mia pulling out a sharp knife putting it at the base of his wolf telling him not to trust or else he'd get cut.

She had to stop this but too it was too late, Dyson bucked when Mia teased his wolf. While he didn't get cut Mia managed to raze clear a path in Dyson's field.

Mia warned again with Dyson spitting out nonsensical expletives, "I SAID not to buck or else."

Dyson bucked again and again and right as his field was fully trimmed Kendra pumped him hard and he saw stars again. He was sweaty all over but a pool of seed was just collecting and it was getting larger each time.

'THIS has to fucking stop,' Kendra told herself putting a hand over her mouth in bewilderment and awe. She did want to walk over to stop them but found that her own fingers on her mouth here slick with her own juices. She realized that while Mia was doing was really wrong to Dyson, her body was screaming to be satisfied. She had been using 2 fingers this whole time and it became 3 when Mia just said, "Now that you see what I have to offer you both and as well as how much leverage I have on you. Will you allow me freely to stay?"

Dyson didn't know. Have Mia loyal to them would allow him better access and pull on the clan. Also Mia turned out to be a seductress of Dire Wolves all by herself. Sure Bo was that good since she was a succubus, but Mia knew specifics to his species which put them on even ground. Did he want to shag her? Sure, but a threesomes normally didn't work out from experience.

Mia just stroked him again and jeered, "Hey Dyson, you can't ask us to clear cut our fields it you aren't willing to do it but now that is clear cut…."

Kendra noted that Mia technique was a blur working on his wolf and in no time he grunted and yelped in pain. His seed was now dripping on the table with Kendra muffling a yell cresting high at the depravity of the situation. She was just sitting on the floor now spent and that was just one time for Kendra.

Mia switched massage techniques once again and pouted, "Can I stick around and I promise to keep you 2 together no matter what? Just treat me as your equal?"

Dyson finally groaned out, "Yeeeessss. You can stay Mia, but but…. It may end badly…."

Mia replied, "Anything of great reward requires risk." Mia noted Dyson wolf respond yet again. In the normal world, this would be physically impossible, but here? It was. She was also on the 2 hour mark but threw caution to the wind. "Oh Dyson? Again?"

"No… no please… spent," Dyson pleaded out of breath.

"Awwwwww it's not what Mr. happy says," Mia teased his wolf. "Hey let's go extra innings shall we?"

"No… Please," Dyson replied again sincerely asking for this torture to stop.

Mia, feeling guilty now blinked and all of Dyson's restraints came undone. How she loved this control. She pulled him up and she assisted him to the couch and sat him down. She got him some water and a towel to clean up.

Dyson just guzzled the water as if parched from the desert crossing the towel aside for now.

Mia bit her lip feeling a little guilty but played with his wolf to tease him. Dyson was going to gently pull her hand off until Mia warned him with her eyes that she could own him again. He thought it best to go limp giving up, "OK Mia. You can stay and I will do my best to keep both of you happy."

"And I will do so as well and if it doesn't work out even with all of us trying our hardest, I give you my word that I will be the one to go. Hey at least we gave this threesome our all right?"

"Yea," Dyson nodded resting his head on the back of the couch thoroughly exhausted. "Ohhhhhh yea." Dyson grunted with Mia working his member gently and kissing him deeply.

The deal was sealed with a gentle caresses and a kiss. This type of kiss was reserved for Kendra but given everything he to do to hold the 3 of them together, it needed that.

Mia melted and felt loved. Dyson was kissing and gently caressing her body lovingly and that was good. She had a part of Dyson now.

"Dyson. I'm really really sorry for binding you. You can bind me from now on if you wish," Mia stated knowing full well she probably went overboard with him. She was glad Kennie wasn't there to witness this.

Dyson was so wiped that he just spoke with his eyes closed slumped into the couch, "Kendra does it to me all the time, but we trade. Can we take turns and maybe later we can just all be equals?" Dyson just waved it off.

"I'd like that," Mia cooed pecking him on the cheek.

Dyson finally surrendered everything to Mia. He hoped and prayed that Kendra was ok with this since it was Kendra's suggestion after all.

Mia stopped playing with Dyson's wolf and after several more minutes Dyson closed his eyes to recover and drifted off to a deep slumber.

Kendra saw and heard all this but like a cat walked over stood in front of both of them hand on her hips. Mia was the only one up and she had the guiltiest expression ever.

Mia was a little surprised. How much did Kendra see? If she did see it all, she could have serious issues with her getting Dyson's compliance. She also seems a little ticked. 'OH SHIT. I went too far..'

Kendra just mouthed so that Dyson wouldn't be tipped off to her presence, 'Yes, I was here in hiding since you crested IRL. You never EVER dominate my life mate like that to get compliance through blackmail. You can dominate him, but when it deals with us… ALL of us, just don't force him to comply against his wished.

Mia bit her lower lip and looked down. She was so busted and hoped that she didn't blow it until gingerly brought her chin up and mouthed with a cheery expression.

'BUT in this instance, I am ok with it.'

Mia nodded and was relieved the Kendra didn't smack her senseless, but was quite embarrassed that Dyson's seed was still coating his chest and his field was razed.

Kendra like a cat walked up to Mia, and fisted her hair back and bent down to kiss her.

Mia yelped but her lips were on Kendra's so it was muffled. Kendra then broke and mouthed to Mia pointing to Dyson's chest, 'Is that all for me?'

Mia nodded meekly.

'Nice clearing in the field. By the way, I know why you made D-man crest that many times. You wanted dominate him to show him who's boss but also like a naughty girl, you want me all to yourself. You WANTED me to discover him this way and make him so tired a threesome here wouldn't occur. You'd have me all to yourself,' Kendra mouthed back to make sure even it Dyson was up, he didn't hear it.

Mia's jaw dropped and she felt so ashamed. Kendra knew something that she couldn't express herself in words and she was dead on. She looked away even with her hair being fisted.

'BINGO,' Kendra mused but let Mia's hair go straddling her stealthily so Dyson didn't wake. 'Mia, I'm flattered. A little contest for my attention is ok, but we SHARE ok? If you just bang D-man all the time so that he can't perform, you'd amount to a cock blocker.'

Mia nodded digesting this.

Kendra bent down and kissed Dyson on his seed laden stomach carefully not to wake him and then guided Mia into a deep French kiss. Her tongue slithered past Mia lips.

Mia tasted his salt enfolded in Kendra's embrace captured in a kiss.

Kendra then whispered, "Share."

Mia agreed and replied back, "Yes Kennie, I'm sorry. Share."

Kendra rewarded Mia by stripping out of her hiking gear.

The Captain then picked up more of his seed with her finger and played with Mia folds.

Mia was more and happy to allow Kendra's entrance into her temple.

Mia did the same moves in Kendra.

They shared until Dyson woke up to Mia and Kendra stifling moans and yelps of pleasure. He had no idea when Kendra got there, but without even a second thought joined them.

There the 3 agreed to share EVERTHING and if all else fails, the original plan would still kick in but in the mean time the 3 were one.

With the time they had left which was essentially a bonus, they laid Dyson back in the couch to recover more but Kendra and Mia mounted Dyson in a triangle formation. There each had the opportunity to please each other unselfishly.

They knew they were one when each peaked around the same time with Dyson last.

As if by design, they all woke up simultaneously which meant that the effects of the Concord Stones had all but worn off.

They took a moment to reorient and catch their breath. It was all too real.

Kendra who was sitting at the desk slumped over suddenly grabbed Dyson and kissed his snout saying, "I need to take Mia my love, and I need to do this now. Is that ok?"

Dyson quickly nodded since cresting in the ethereal plane didn't satisfy one's needs in the real world. Also he was fracking worked up and needed to crest but what Kendra said next surprised him.

"Dyson, if you need Thalia, who I assume is another Dire Wolf shifter, to release your tension brought on by myself or even Mia, in your current state, I will allow it. There is no need to ask for forgiveness. PLEASE, when you shift back, I expect you to be loyal to our relationship. OK?" Kendra hugged her fluffy wolf tightly with Dyson doing a soft bark for 'yes'.

Kendra parted the hug and turned to her LLBFF, "Mia, please don't blackmail Dyson ok? Not now, not ever."

"I was only kidding…" Mia stammered with a sulk.

"Just don't do it. We need to build trust regardless of circumstance because in not doing so that may.. . well … WILL go against the 100 percent trust we need to get all of us to work together," Kendra patted Dyson said seriously addressing Mia. "I want you to stay if you wish. You understand this is for YOU and not just us."

"Yes, I promise," Mia nodded kissing Kendra on the cheek then neck. She then kissed Dyson on the snout to which he nuzzled her back.

All 3 were now an item; romantically interconnected with one another but more importantly, committed to one another.

After a group hug, Kendra then let Dyson out who was jumping up and down at the door with the agreement that he'd come back in the AM.

* * *

Bo rolled with Tamsin on the gym floor in the late afternoon along with the 69th. Some were standing up fighting some were on the ground. In this drill, the sparing partners could choose which type of fight they wanted.

Bo knew she was better at stand up fighting and Tamsin made sure to push her limits. Also Tamsin, in the absence of Kendra or Mia always professed parroted their mantras which was to best your opponent at what you are good at, not what they are good at. For Tamsin, this was commonsense, but just in case it helped.

Tamsin lightly bopped Bo in the head to get the choke. Bo was getting better and better and blocked it. She also yelled to Mike, "Get better position on top Hump Day. Crocodile! Crocodile."

She also told Skipper, "Get in range where his kicks are useless!"

Bo was doing an escape move and Tamsin just advised her, "Bo, STOP doing BJJ. This is MMA, you can hit to convince me to let you go."

"Ugggggg" Bo grunted trying to power through being stubborn.

Tamsin just held her in place even stronger to prove a point. Her lover was still impressive but as each day passed, it became even more so if that was possible. It was a miracle how Bo kept adapting and growing.

Bo noted that Tamsin was a fighter AND a lover. It was a given that she was an experienced fighter, but a great lover was unheard of for a Valkyrie. Tamsin would joke that it was her human side or fallen status that allowed her to love, but no, it was all Tamsin. The war hardened Valkyrie with a heart made of stone had a softest heart on the inside but walls of think impregnable stone protected it since it was a weakness to her or so it seemed. Bo was beyond flattered and honored that she had all of it.

After some powering though, she knew she was getting nowhere with Tamsin on her back head tucked into it firmly. Bo tried to execute some elbows to her head and body without success. Tamsin was just too good on the ground and essentially turtle shelled her.

Bo finally rolled on top of Tamsin and had enough space to turn her body to face her.

Tamsin stopped her dead midway between the turn.

Bo knew some light hits were coming so she snaked a hand up Tamsin looser shorts leg and pull the crotch of her panties underneath her shorts aside.

Tamsin HATED it when Bo didn't use her wiles, not even her succubus powers but Bo was creative. Tamsin tried to escape, but now Bo held her too. Bo also planted her face into Tamsin chest to prevent from getting hit and not only that Bo's tongue and teeth began pulling her tips through the fabric of her sports top.

From a by standers point of view, they struggled like they were in a ground fight but it was anything but.

Bo just purred, "Yes Tammy, this is MMA which mean no HOLES barred."

Tamsin held her breath so she didn't scream and the wave off pleasure slammed into her so hard she almost let Bo do anything she wanted.

Bo was savvy and change positions in a flash with Tamsin still cresting and as such still bucking her hips to squeeze out the rest. By the time Tamsin knew it, she found she was dead n the water in a choke.

Bo in a sultry voice from behind Tamsin said, "Naked choke anyone?"

Tamsin tapped out in defeat. Bo was really good now but Bo didn't let go. Tamsin warned, "Boooooooo what are you doing?"

"I want a NAKED choke. So I got the choke but…."

Tamsin just shook her head and relayed huffing out a laugh, "Bo, a naked choke simply means that it's a choke that was totally undefended. So you have it already now. Now get your mind out of the gutter slut."

Bo pouted and knew Tamsin could see her since they both ended up facing a mirror.

"I could command you, but don't you want to keep me happy?" Bo pouted more.

Tamsin grunted, "You're EVIL. NOT here."

"Yes here. Just a flash? For me? Pllllease?" Bo did her puppy dog look.

"UGGGG! Fine but you will PAY dearly succu-tits," Tamsin was about to find the right time to do it when Bo just said, "I command you to pull up your sports bra and show me your goods and split those legs apart so I can see your temple."

Tamsin grunted resisting but knew it was only a matter of time before she complied.

"OK Sorry, belay that command. Do it for me since you're such a masterful seductress? You did SCHOOL the all powerful me right?" Bo stroked her ego then let her go.

Tamsin felt better but gushed at Bo complimenting her and as such she no longer cared if anyone was watching them if at all since the 69th were all sparring mid round.

The Valkyrie purred and turned to face Bo extremely flattered and flashed her goods covering them quickly back up then told everyone to trade partner and go another round.

Bo's jaw went slack when Tamsin led her to the side of the bleachers in the gym out of sight and performed a strip teased for Bo.

Bo knew Tamsin was never an exhibitionist but Tamsin had moves and she need to feed now even though she wasn't hungry.

For the first time, Tamsin was nude dancing in front of a fully clothed succubus in sports gear since it was normally the reverse.

Tamsin finally ended her tease allowing Bo to snack.

Bo wanted to sack Tamsin NOW, but Tamsin had a job to do getting dressed once more and issuing another round of workouts. She knew that Mia left to tag up with Kendra earlier in the day and they were probably catching up…. In bed.

Bo came back to the mat and just acted like nothing happened so no one was the wiser, but she was immensely satisfied though floating on cloud 9.

* * *

After Dyson left, Kendra just smirked at Mia who like a cat sprawled across the bed, her simmering stare of desire calling out to her lover.

Kendra sat down at the edge of the bed and like a snake, Mia encircled her to give her a shoulder rub.

After a couple minutes Mia's first question was, "So Kennie, did you enjoy the show? REMEMBER, I'm equivalent to Dyson. No dodging."

"Yes. It was … was … HOT Mia. As much as I didn't want to see D-man forced into compliance and bound against his will….. I kind of liked it."

"How much did you like it?" Mia continued pushing Kendra harder.

Kendra turned to kiss her and said, "I came like a slut just watching the both of you."

Mia just nodded and didn't say much more. Kennie was holding up her end of the bargain after all. She no longer held anything back.

Kendra was the first to say, "Yes Mia."

Mia cocked her head to the side since she didn't ask a question. "Yes to what?"

"You asked me a question right after Grizzal and Jessica left," Kendra smirked.

'Oh. I get to drive now,' Mia realized but stammered, "Remember when you claimed… well me in front of Dyson and you said I was yours? I was… emmm afraid I'd dominate you?"

"Yea?" Kendra just stroked her cheek.

"Can I?"

Kendra pinned Mia to the bed forcefully and just growled, "All that I have is now yours too so, fuck yea. But like Dyson, you have to earn it bitch."

Mia laughed and quickly escaped. Kendra did have some surprises but in the end, Mia came out on top literally and sacked her lover with everything she had.

Kendra allowed her to go all the way with her giving up total control to Mia and she enjoyed it riding the waves of lascivious pleasures that followed.

Mia now had full access to Kendra's beautifully strong heart and she felt lucky to get what Dyson has.

The Captain hoped that the universe was ok with this odd pairing but for some reason, it just felt right.

* * *

Kara quickly strode to Chamber of the missing to find Sigun there inspecting the grounds outside.

This took some getting used to since all the guards there, even knowing her personally, genuflected before her. Kara could tell how uneasy she seemed with her new role as Thor's soon to be queen. She had the status of Tamsin in many respects except that Tamsin was first in line as Bo's queen.

Sigun, Kara noted, may not have officially announced her status as queen and nor were they married, but by Thor allowing that patrol to witness the start of their official romantic relationship, it was essentially gospel. All she knew was that Valkyries were either jealous that they were summarily bumped out of the running by a freaking wild card, or were happy for Sigun. Yet ANOTHER Valkyrie was elevated to power which broke the stereotype that they were just servants.

Also Sigun had yet to let Thor into her temple, from what Kara knew and she knew a lot. Sigun wanted them to grow together first and Thor agreed. Kara thought it was prudent since this was only the rest of their lives together. It was still extremely slow for Kars's taste, but to each their own. Lucky for Thor, Sigun did work his hammer other ways which allowed him release.

Kara approached Sigun and offered over the link, 'Sigun, do you need me to genuflect. I mean .. since you have a loyal following here.'

'No we are equals you and I. So why are you doing it?'

Kara was surprised herself, since she just did it automatically anyway. She dusted herself off and then said aloud to recover, "Hail Caesar."

"Har har," Sigun mocked but several Valkyries in ear shot snickered.

Kara and Sigun strolled together into the Chamber of the Missing but Kara wavered briefly before entering since she wasn't there to see Tamsin or Bo. Also the last time she was there, her sisters wanted to behead her.

Sigun noted this and said, "Kara, your transgressions have been forgiven to an extent by your deeds in this life alone. Some … Many … may still have a beef with you but nothing that warrants you to forfeit your last life. Also Arin is the only one that has that right now."

Kara blew her red bangs out of her face said like it was a dumb question, "Of course. So why did you call me here? Are to taking bets on who moves to which order via the trails starting tomorrow?"

"Not quite, " Sigun smirked entering into the small, but well decorated dining area. "Please take a seat."

Kara was never in this room before. It was something else. Other Valkyries decorated it eons ago and it was not only dripping in silver and gold, but it had non perishable staples even mead. Kara did have to smirk at new addition of Vodka to the stash. As a matter of fact one was at the table she sat at. She was tempted to open it but stopped. There was a REASON why she was here without Bo or Tamsin in addition to the fact that this was a living sanctuary were, to others, the spirit of Tamsin resided.

Sigun pulled a flask out off her boot and offered it to Kara which she accepted and poured into two ornate crystal goblets on front of them.

Kara cut to the chase and said with respect since Sigun was kind of a defacto queen, "Now that we are alone, shall we get to the point of this meeting? Thor and I have to leave in a couple hours for a quick run and be back before the gates shut down."

Sigun said, "After your campaign with Thor today, I need you to go to the Earthly plane while Thor comes back here. I need you to stay there until the gates reopen."

Kara laughed, "And miss all the action during the trials? I love upsets and I make lots of great side bets. By the time the gates open again in 30 or so earth days, all will be over. If there's a place I wanna be stuck here, it's home."

Sigun just said flatly, "Bo and Tamsin need you."

"No they don't. First I am under Thor's authority and second they didn't request it. So what is so important about this mission that Bo, Tamsin, Thor or Odin have not filled me in on?" Kara drilled.

Sigun then said, "Thor thought it best to come from a sister."

"Oooookkkkkkk" Kara twirled her bangs unsure.

"Bo and Tamsin haven't been talking to you since you ARE more aligned with Thor now. But I need you to stick around Earth side in case the premonitions come true," Sigun noted. "Valhalla has begun to stabilize thanks to your insight so you don't need to collect souls, although you can, but I have a bad feeling that a perfect storm is forming. Bo and Tamsin, even Arin, will be totally isolated from communications to Valhalla. In addition the few Valkyries that will be on other planes including Earth will be almost nil," Sigun began.

It was true, Kara mused. Because of the way the planes aligned during that time in the solar system, travel was impossible through standard gates in addition to a communications blackout. Only Freya and Odin could communicate back, but even then, they would be hard pressed to find a way back. It was just safer to baton down the hatches and rough it out. That was the main reason why the trials were created. Most, of not all Valkyries were back and to pass the time, why not make a game like the Olympics to test everyone's prowess?

Sigun then stated, "I am ASKING you to stick around Bo and Tamsin until the gates reopen."

Kara lamented gulping the entire drink then opening 'Tamsin's' bottle of vodka and pouring herself another drink. This had massive ramifications Kara noted to which Sigun gently held her forearm and clarified, "Fate has already ruled that you survive, so there should be no fear that your last life is forfeit. You can still join Thor's party later."

Kara gulped her drink and locked onto Sigun, "It's NOT my life I am worried about. If fate is right, if I don't go earth side, fate won't execute."

Sigun then reminded Kara although she hated to do this, "FATE will come true regardless. You know you have to get Jason's soul within a couple hours of him falling or else he will fade into nothingness."

The red head was a little upset and replied, "AGAIN. If I me NOT there, Fate can't execute."

"Are you sure?"

"YEA! Of course I am. Bo told me every detail about her premonition of me mourning Jason's loss in the morgue. So it means that I was there and I got his soul to bring to Valhalla."

"Did you?"

Kara just got up and pointed accusingly at her, "YES! I had Odin replay that vision for me! This was fresh after the firefight!"

Sigun pressed, "I saw that vision too. I was in the same room with you as one of Odin's guards."

Kara couldn't believe it. Sigun disguised herself as a guard, helmet, spear, black sash and all. She KNEW something was wrong then but ignored it.

The red head was incensed and shouted, "How DARE you! It's MY part of fate and you have NOTHING to do with it!"

Kara was about to storm out when Sigun stood up and said, "You seem to so sure that you got his soul to transport to the hall; then WHY where you crying in the vision!"

Kara didn't know why. One moment she was composed and the next moment she was balling her eyes out. She NEVER cried. That was a good question but Kara REFUSED to address it.

Would she address it?

No.

Kara stormed out to the court yard and Sigun followed close, "Don't you RUN from me Kara!"

The red head twirled about and in distain spat back, "You have NO fucking power over me your highness! Why don't you just give up now and get Thor to issue me that edict!"

Sigun demurred.

"THAT'S RIGHT! You can't because the SISTERHOOD is asking! Now the fracking sisterhood wants me to go on a mission that I WILL NOT do!" Kara announced for all to hear. "I can LIVE with your discontent with me. REMEMBER, I am Kara the back stabber!"

Sigun just volleyed back, "WAS! You WHERE THAT but VALHALLA, Your goddess SAVED your life. You knelt down for both Her and Bo! You are bound by the OLD CODE and you are the only other person that can protect Bo, Tamsin, and Arin."

"Then SEND someone else! Maybe a couple Valkyries," Kara demanded.

"And risk Jason's soul not getting into the hall? You could have just been mourning his loss in the vision, but could you live with yourself if you weren't there for him? You traded you rebirth rights for him to go to the hall after all, don't make that sacrifice in vain," Sigun put forth calmly.

"FUCK YOU! Fuck you all!" Kara yelled. "You just think you know everything but I've been able to outsmart all of you and I can even out smart FATE! This is pointless!"

Kara got on her horse but Sigun then sternly ordered, "You know your path now WALK IT! Not for the old code, not for Bo, not even for the sisterhood. Do it for Jason, your bonded partner and lover. Fight for him."

Kara screamed turning her horse around to face all of them down, "THEN WHY WAS I STILL ALIVE after the attack! You tell me! If I was fighting by their side, people I care about, even Jason. WHY did I survive! WHY! I failed everyone and yet you want to send ME. Go ahead, send a scape goat. Jason was killed and I wasn't there and when I'd gladly trade places with him! …."

The red head hesitated since she was never big on love. As a matter of fact, she was running away from it but it kept catching up with her. Kara threw caution to the wind and decreed to all pointing to Sigun, "You think you know LOVE? You have yet to begin to know its burden. You know LOVE when you feel fracking GUILTY for failing miserably and then living to see the aftermath."

This took everyone for a loop. First and foremost, Kara cared, even thought she tried not to.

Sigun noted Kara was suffering from 'survivor syndrome' where people who lived through traumatic events when others they cared about did not. It was similar to PTSD. These events had yet to occur but Kara KNEW fate was fate but was delaying it as much as possible in her own way.

Sigun resigned to let Kara go. Kara's mind was made up but quoted Arin, "Smooth sailing doesn't make good sailors."

"And ALL sailors, good and bad, die in the rough seas….."

"You don't die, FATE has a greater path for you still after all this."

Kara slumped over and confessed but only mumbled to herself, "It may not be better. I don't know if I can take living this last life at this rate."

Sigun concluded before walking away, "Take what you need from the chamber of the missing."

Kara didn't need anything heading straight for the nearest portal to earth, telling Thor to go without her. She passed the Hall and as usual, they were weary and ready for her but oddly Hildr waved to her. She was wishing her luck and boy did she need it.

* * *

Kara found her way back into Jason's arms, surprising Tamsin and Bo as the workout was winding down for the day. She practiced BJJ with Jason on the mat as the portals to Valhalla shut down along with it all universal communication via the link. Now she could only talk to Valkyries within a limited distance earth side. That meant she could only talk to Arin, Bo, and Tamsin for the next month.

She HATED feeling alone without the security blanket of the lull of all the Valkyrie whispers in her mind, but at least she was with Jason right now. She still had no idea how Tamsin managed to stay sane when she first became fallen.

A sense of ominous foreboding then shrouded the area. She felt the harbinger of death arrive and was watching all of them. Before she could say anything to Tamsin, it was Tamsin who told her via the link, 'Thanks Kara for taking a stand with all of us.' Tamsin knew what fate had in store for them and it was just around the corner.

Bo brought Tamsin home and cooked dinner and they watched 300 with Kenzi. Tamsin relished the action and bloodshed while Bo gravitated more to the Spartans and their outfits or lack thereof. Kenzi was in the middle enjoying both. There was something in the movie for everyone.

Kara finally stepped into Jason's home for the first time and made a b-line to the master bed room. She never went into someone's house because she was no one's possession. That and she never wanted to be attached. She claimed the bed first and who was Jason to argue? Kara was actually touched that Jason had a flower on the bed for her knowing that she'd someday come home with him. They ended up spending every night together thereafter doing things like tomorrow would never come to fruition. For Kara, as much as she didn't want to, LOVE was changing her radically in small tiny steps; she didn't want to be with anyone else and Jason felt the same way.

Did either Kara or Jason have the guts to say the 3 words to show universal oneness?

NO, because the language of love was unspoken, understood, but still roared like a lion.

Jason, finally wanted to settle down. He was gun shy of close and personal relationships but Kara was different. While all his other girlfriends imposed rules on him, Kara never did. Initially, he thought Kara didn't really care about him but she did. He grew to love her since she broke everything that a normal relationship stood for and everything was up for negotiation. It also helped that Kara had more demons in her closet than Tamsin so things that were considered the norm and self explanatory weren't, so reforging the what was the new normal from nothing was quite liberating. Did he mind her past? No, because she paid no heed to his.

Before he came into Kendra'a unit he was a street thug with smarts in prison for life. He was the best at what he did, collecting debts for his bosses. He killed more people then he could remember but avoided the death sentence by ratting out his contacts much to Kendra's disappointment since she was one of the prosecutors. Kendra wanted him dead, period. In prison, he quickly became the king and ran a small time racket of his own, but the ballsy lawyer Kendra Shaw visited him from time to time and found that although his didn't have much more information about the drug cartels, he knew where to look and how they operated even with a modicum of information.

Later Kendra did offer him a consultant position at her firm part time from jail but he turned it down. He was never the one for laws and was NOT a snitch. He also was living the easy life in prison since he was top dog. That all changed when the now Sergeant Kendra Shaw visited him years later and asked him to come on board as one of them, not as a consultant, or police officer, but SWAT.

He was going to turn her down still since a cop he was not. Sure he would have freedom and get to hold a gun again, but something stopped him.

It was her eyes.

THIS Kendra Shaw was different. Gone was almost all traces the idealistic woman he knew. Kendra use to BELIEVE in the system like a religious zealot. Sure she still showed it externally but deep down she was JUST LIKE HIM, a blood thirsty KILLER. It seemed that the system had egregiously failed her and wanted to give it the middle finger. She wanted REVENGE by ANY AND ALL means possible and wanted them to PAY. And oddly, he specialized in COLLECTING and WAS the 'muscle' she may lack. She was also willing to stretch the rules for him by the blatant fact she'd asked her boss Captain Eric Davis to put a badge in his hand of all people. He suspected that Kendra was REALLY close to Eric to do that.

Jason found that he would be able to 'collect' and still bust some caps with KENDRA as his 'real' boss, all behind a badge. Getting paid a stable paycheck was a bonus.

PERFECT.

As such, he accepted and never looked back. Carrot Top WAS his street name, but also became his moniker too. Did the team like him at first? No, but like Kara, he could care less but one thing was for sure, he had their backs and delivered when shells started hitting the ground.

Sigun took Kara's place on that last short mission even though Thor forbid it before the portals closed. Kara was right. She'd feel guilty too if Thor didn't come back or was stranded because his party was one person short and missed their window to return. She did at least get to meet Tiffany, soon to be queen of the Frost Giants, in passing. To say the meeting was awkward was an understatement. They both sized each other up and might have brawled but Thor quelled them both to make sure that diplomacy held. It still didn't stop them from sparring with words. It seemed that Tiffany was still reeling from the pain of Thor dumping her nearly a decade previous.

Thor knew that Sigun researched the Frost Giants and Tiffany specifically in excruciating detail in case they did run into each other. Who would win in an all out one on one fight?

It would be somewhat close, but Freya was right. Tiffany even with her powers was no match for Sigun. She was more on the frail side and couldn't take the hard hits. Sigun? She was a warrior that belonged in Odin ranks eons ago and was more dangerous than what most people gave her credit for. Her Order within Freya's ranks was deceiving since she always requested to stay back after the trials. She didn't have an order now, but still, that was the measure of one's fighting prowess. Many of times he heard stories of Sigun taking down other Valkyries in Odin's order with ease in addition to foes in other planes. It was unwise to underestimate her.

Mia and Kendra turned in early, lovers at last but nothing prevented Dyson from joining them in the early AM even before the sun rose.

Mia ended up giving Dyson a bath while Kendra slept in.

Dyson appreciated that Mia was now doing everything Kendra, his life mate would do in terms of grooming. After the shower and getting dried up, Dyson proudly sandwiched between the 2 of them being kissed from both sides before they all caught up with more rest. This was a guilty pleasure for Dyson because right now he had 2 women committed to him.

Kendra kissed Dyson and snuggled up to her warm clean fluffy Dire Wolf sans clothing. Bo said she was good at managing a polygamous relationship, well now was the true test. Kendra had to laugh to herself when she saw Mia, on the other side of Dyson rub her breasts all over his chest as he made himself comfortable paws in the air. Dyson LIKED it and it showed.

Kendra warned mouthing silently to Mia, 'Working him up again so that he leaves? I think I came enough today ok?'

Mia signed a halo on her head and clapped her hands together in faux prayer making an angelic innocent face. She then said in a whisper pretending to be offended, 'NEVER.'

She rubbed herself on Dyson more and he whimpered when Mia's tips brushed past his snout. Mia acted like she was just trying to get a more comfortable position.

Kendra chuckled then shook her head and let them be closing her eyes. Dyson and Mia had to find an equilibrium of some kind. It was up to them to work it out as she could only guide.

Oddly Kendra found another option for Mia but never dug into it, she remembered before drifting off. She recalled that in parsing her pictures from the fringe universe, that Liv from there noted in the metadata contained in several pictures that Major Mia Tate had a thing for a professional lawyer acquaintance of Kennie's. That never took off for some reason.

So this added to the list of options to the present situation. One, Mia would leave and be alone since the sandwich failed, the other would be, the three of them live happily ever after and the last would be Mia left under her own power since she found her true love with that lawyer.

INTERESTING. Kendra knew she needed to do more research in the coming days.

Mia, before she drifted off to sleep as well used her feet to stroke Kendra's toned legs under the sheets. Sure Kendra was fast asleep, but she felt a lot better the she was on equal ground with Dyson. She just had to relish that feeling since she now felt somewhat complete.

* * *

**** Several Days later.****

Kenzi and Bo entered a small hole in the wall diner after a recently completed and successful raid with the 57th and they were hungry.

With Mia's now extended reach as a Commander, meant that the 69th was being spread thin since they were tasked with leading the raids in addition to now being embedded into those local SWAT teams temporarily. As a matter of fact, Tamsin, Mia and Kendra were meeting at a nearby police firing range post op. They just completed leading their individual ops as well. Kendra just came back in time for one. Everyone was tired since Mia could only hold the position of commander for a couple months since it was a temporary duty assignment. As such, she worked everyone to their limit. And the drug cartels feared her, small and large.

The small Russian and the buxom brunette turned several heads upon entering since they were still in full gear and had more hardware than most people were used to seeing in that city. That and Bo was known to be the lead onsite concerning the raids at the 57th. Bo was quite intimidating and that was atypical for a succubus. How did she learn to become this?

Tamsin, the uncompromising no nonsense Valkyrie.

Bo was so laser focus on finding and maybe killing Massimo that nothing else mattered. Also with succubus being able to feed from Tamsin and top up for days, she didn't need to feed in the field. She could, but she didn't want to.

Kenzi and Bo needed a quick bite to eat before the 30 or so minute ride to the range to meet up with everyone else. Bo was in a pants suit but had stowed her Dragonov in the truck along with Kenzi's AR, Stalingrad. She still had her Red/Green Glock from Tamsin and was holstered low on her right thigh with destiny on her left. In addition, she donned on the leather jacket the Maura gave her with was light body armor even though it didn't match her suit. Tamsin insisted she wear it when she wasn't on a raid. Bo obeyed but also made sure to tease Tamsin with in on and nothing else at home.

Kenzi had her new body armor on compliments of Mia's calendar drive. She had a Dimitri's spare MP-443 Grach on her thigh including several spare magazines and also mounted low on her back, a Makarov pistol as a backup. She would be distinctly Russian since even her name etched on her body armor was in the Russian if it wasn't' for the mute toned flag on it which said otherwise. The small framed woman was a little overkill in the weapons department but Dimitri didn't want to take chances on Kenzi getting hurt during raids.

Of course in true Kenzi style, she wore a frilly reversible black and red jacket over her vest and under her gear, black facing out. She didn't want to stand out during raids after all. She reversed it and hung in on the chair.

Kenzi got her double bacon cheeseburger, home fries, chill cheese nachos and a large soda while Bo just got a salad and water.

Bo just teased after biting gingerly on a cherry tomato, "You know just because you burn more calories as a Kitsune, doesn't mean that replace it with empty ones. All calories aren't created equal."

Kenzi smirked diving hurriedly into her nachos nearly wolfing them down and informed, "You know Bo bear life is short like a shot glass. I plan on enjoying it the max. But YOU? You could eat anything my succu-bestie and still keep your figure but you don't. That is even more insane."

Bo shrugged and replied, "I need more muscle tone and less fat."

"AGAIN, by the nature of you being YOU, it won't change," Kenzi then took a bite of her burger.

"Well I do get a little better tone and am a little thinner," Bo added.

"Emmmmm you are SO freaking lucky Bo. Are your twins in the cradle still the same size?" Kenzi asked being observant shoving several fries in her mouth. She couldn't help but to note Bo's assets seemed larger now that Bo had Mia's former more rigid body armor off.

"Well….. my band size got a little smaller but it kind of bumped me into the next letter up," Bo offered in a hushed tone. "It's not that they got bigger, but I got a little thinner."

Kenzi stopped chewing in total disbelief with Bo squeezing her shoulders together to make them more pronounced under her blouse. She finally swallowed in a big gulp and replied, "Ohhhhh Emmmmm Geeeee. Bobo I am really really jealous right now. When you work out your upper body, all women get smaller boobs, EVEN ME. YOU however, gosh …. This is so wrong. Does TT like this change?"

"Oh yea, she does," Bo grinned manically and winked. "How do you think I got her to clean the whole kitchen with me in a tank and underwear?"

"TMI!" Kenzi blurted out but remembered that it was odd the Tamsin would help anxiously with cleaning up but Bo wore a really tight tank which probably drove T nuts. That and Bo's caboose was a lot more pronounced and defined with all the leg lifts was doing.

Bo shrugged letting it pass an after a minute asked, "So how are you and Dimitri?"

Kenzi sipped her drink and replied knowing full well what Bo was implying, "STILL the same Bo. You ain't gonna get blood from a rock. We are still good friends."

"Hey where is he?" Bo asked knowing how protective of her he was. He was normally on the Ops with Kenzi.

"Oh yea, Jessica and Dimitri got orders from General John Delamar of Burning Cypress to regroup since there are protests mounting on Derrick and Erica's return. They need more security at their port of arrival," Kenzi informed somewhat formally.

Bo just got to the point, "You know he cares about you, more than you know."

"I know Bo Bo. I know," Kenzi replied sitting back throwing a nacho she was about to eat on her plate.

The succubus knew this was a sore topic and just soothed, "Sorry Kenz if I push you too hard. I just don't what you to be blind."

"Love IS blind anyway Bo-bi-nator. In any case I give what I can. He's already seen me in my birthday suit a couple times, but beyond that, I can't oblige," Kenzi exhaled defeated.

"And after we kill Massimo?" Bo offered trying to see if she's move on after that.

"We'll see. Don't rush the mojo," Kenzi said seriously with no idea if she could or not but changed gears leaning forward to inquire, "And HOW is the misses?"

"Perfect. I think we've gotten into a good groove. Not a day goes by where I don't count my blessings. Gosh, she cooks my favs like a Lauren does kicked up a notch. She shops with me, she stands by me, supports me, kicks ass. Wow. I want this to go on forever," Bo said dreamily.

Kenz was happy for Bo and Tamsin too and remarked offhanded, "So she feeds you and she FFEEDS you."

Bo chuckled since it was true.

Then a woman bust into the diner and yelled, "There's a woman for screaming 'help' in the alley!"

Everyone got up but Bo and Kenzi snapped into action.

Kenzi quickly donned on her jacket red side out and caught up with Bo, who bolted into the alley, dagger drawn.

Once in the alley, Bo traced the yells for help and is sounded like someone woman was being raped. Kenzi in a blur whizzed past her and ended up one block away with Bo still running to catch up at full sprint.

Kenzi pointed inside the tall industrial building that looked abandoned. She drew her Grach with a slight blur.

Bo focused on Kenzi and something caught her eye, Kenzi was wearing a RED jacket, the same jacket she saw in the premonition during the Sea of Fae! The buildings in these couple blocks were industrial just like the premonition.

OMG.

Bo immediately knew and stopped in her tracks and yelled, "KENZ! It's a trap! Let's go!"

Kenzi hesitated.

"Let go! NOW!" There was just no time to explain.

Kenzi knew Bo was dead serious and trusted her, so she zipped back to Bo who sprinted like her life depended on it to their car parked several blocks away.

All of a sudden the ground rumbled. From all sides of them, a mob of Humans and Fae were aggressively running to them angry and armed with whatever they had. They were about to be overrun and killed. They looked and acted like mindless zombies.

Kenzi gulped. They were surrounded and DEATH was coming for both of them, but if fate was right, Bo survived. She needed to make sure that happened.

She knew what to do and used her radio but Bo stopped her before she hit the transmit button and said, "NO! DON'T call for backup! This is MY fight!"

Kenzi looked at her weird but knew why she wanted to do this cracking off a couple of shots killing 2 morags and slamming into a troll with her dagger slitting his throat. Deep down she knew how much Bo regretted killing her family and THIS was her solution. FATE would have no power of her.

Bo turned red and threw a tendril of energy to the wall of Fae approaching her. The front wave collapsed like rag dolls.

She then turn turned brighter red and tried to feed but she couldn't. Somehow there was magic in place that was preventing her from powering up.

OH SHIT. That meant what she had now was all she could use.

TROUBLE.

She'd die without her ability to recharge. That and BOTH of them didn't have their full gear.

Somehow, she has to get Kenzi out of there alive. Preferably both of them.

Was it even possible?

Bo then made a split second decision grabbing Kenzi by the collar and yelled in an order, "Kenz! Take one booster NOW and get as far away from here as you can!"

Kenzi was shocked. Bo was asking her to leave her to die, and replied cracking off another round, "NO BO! We can get out to this TOGETHER!"

"I can't feed! Please Kenz," Bo pulled her in a pleaded. "Don't DIE HERE! They are here for me not you! Take the booster and get to safety!"

Kenzi still shook her head, "We are in it 'til the…"

"PLEASE do this one last thing for me. PLEASE!" Bo was pleaded frantically drawing her Glock and killing several Fae on her side. The more she used her powers the less time she could hold out.

Kenzi stabbed 2 humans with tears streaming down her face. "NO WAY!"

"DO IT! I love you Kenz and I won't get you killed!" Bo kicked and then expended several more rounds.

Kenzi capped one more Fae the using her powers to slice another in a flash and refused to leave Bo's side.

"TAKE MY PLACE! You need to live to avenge me! I don't know how much time I can give you. Please PROMISE ME. Leave and then come back to avenge me," Bo yelled at her knowing how much she was hurting her sister.

The Kitsune finally relented nodding and turning to hug Bo barely able see through her wet eyes with streams of sorrow streaking down and smudging her mascara. She yanked off 3 more rounds to cover Bo's back and Bo covered her back firing a couple more rounds which emptied her magazine in the brief hug.

Kenzi broke the hug finally biting into the pouch on her shoulder and took one of the boosters. She felt dizzy and sick with a little bit of pain but it cleared after a couple seconds. Bo was using her red powers again emitting a circle of tendrils out from them.

Bo just yelled, "NOW!" as the crazed Fae around them collapsed dead for a block radius. She then jumped on top of the dumpster firing several more bolts down Kenzi's path to the truck.

Kenzi had her full Kitsune powers back and then some slipping and dodging several rabid Fae. Some that were in her way where killed, compliments of Bo. She was still wrestling with herself over this course of action.

She wanted to live just like anyone else but at what cost? Bo bear was her one and only sister. Through thick and thin, her loyalty never waned but now, Bo was avoiding fate because she wasn't a slave to it.

The crowd of zombie Fae cleared up right as she got to the car. She got in and slammed on the gas with tires squealing.

In a flash Kenzi was gone and Bo knew it since she had climbed the fire escape ladder and saw her truck fish tail out of there in the distance.

Bo nodded with a smile of satisfaction. There was NO WAY her bestie was going down, at least not on her watch. The succubus knew this victory would be short lived since she had to face this onslaught alone with Fae climbing the fire escape for her but as Lauren quoted often from star trek, "The good of the many, outweighed the needs of the few or the one."

If she died, she would be the only one who perished and not her whole family. NEVER her family.

That however didn't mean give up, far from it. It meant she needed to 'FIGHT LIKE HELL.' Massimo and fate will have to EARN their keep.


	87. It Starts

_**** Hours earlier **** _

It was a beautiful day in a small well to do neighborhood. Lawns and planting areas were well uniformly trimmed and manicured, birds were chirping, home owners were walking their dogs.

All was serene and bucolic until Kendra dove through a window at the side of the house shattering it doing a shoulder roll on the lawn and like a cat was back on her feet sprinting for cover.

A large wolf was quick to follow behind her barking but gracefully sprinting and out pacing Kendra as soon as his feet touched the ground. He was in clad in thin navy body armor with the patch that read "Police". He had a large pack his vest which had a red cross. He also carried some magazines in his pockets to reloaded Kendra's weapons if need be.

Then as if scripted, a heartbeat later 2 SWAT members of the 88th in full gear just like Kendra rushed out the front door feverishly, and leapt from the raised porch to the lawn below skipping all the steps. One landed on the ground flat like a sack of potatoes covering and protecting his head, the other stumbling slightly upon landing, took several steps but dove over some hedges taking cover.

And finally from the back door, the remaining 3 SWAT flooded out with the rear member doing his best to run backwards firmly holding his transparent riot shield towards the house. He was dutifully covering the 2 behind him.

"WAIT for meeeeeeeeeeee!" A crazed man ran out the back door trying to cover at least as much distance as the SWAT team.

Kendra had just slid across the hood of her truck to take cover holding Dyson to her tightly behind the engine block.

Another man ran out the front door but only made to the porch in mid sprint when all of a sudden a large explosion rocked the house as flames broke and shattered all the remaining windows. The flames and debris lashed out like a beast catapulting both men last to leave high into the air and landing onto the lawn with a dull thud like rag dolls.

The Swat member with the shield was also thrown back several feet as well but he was far enough away in addition to his shield taking the brunt of the shockwave.

There the 88th just kept covered just in case for several more seconds as larger debris tossed high into the air came back down to earth, then all was quiet, eerily so.

Kendra was first to bring up her MP5 moving out from behind the truck and shouted, "SitRep!"

It didn't take long for everyone to report in ok. There were 4 men in the house, only 2 escaped and from the looks of it only one was moving and that was the one in the back.

Gilbert Barrett, the SWAT member came out from behind the bush and checked the man hurled next to him compliments of the blast while his partner Paul Grin dusted himself off.

Kendra looked expectantly at Gilbert and he just shook his head ever is slightly after feeling for a pulse.

He was dead.

Ricardo, the one with the riot shield, cuffed the man eating dirt who ran out the back and mentioned, "Dude, you're lucky to be alive unlike your friend there."

"Chinga Tu Madre!" the cuffed man grunted out to the ground.

"Calliete Puto," Ricardo smacked the back of his head then approached Kendra who was surveying the situation. He was of average height, dark hair, deep set brown eyes, tan, but built.

"Get the EMT's here then tape off this area," Kendra issued an order to Gilbert and his partner Paul.

"Yes Ma'am," both replied officially and immediately got to work.

The house at least wasn't on fire but the explosion made it unsafe to re-enter the house to pull out survivors, not there was any with the magnitude of that blast or collect evidence but added turning to and addressing Ricardo, "Get the Local ambulance and fire department too."

"Yes Ma'am," He replied fulfilling the request via his radio then surveyed the site along with Kendra saying with a broad smile creeping across his face, "I didn't believe my cousin's stories about you but now, I think she's was right all along. This crap is off the hook and ….. if you don't mind me saying … shit, the way you took out that guy who got the drop on us? GANGSTER! So staying awhile with us?"

Kendra lowered her mp5 steadily with the gravity of the situation that just sunk in. The Captain just shook her head a little numb mumbling to herself slowly ignoring Ricardo, "Mia is going to kill me." She didn't want to kill anyone, but it seemed that it was inevitable whenever she was on a raid.

Dyson sneezed which was his form a laughing since Ricardo seemed to be enjoying himself, that and the wolf thought this was quite comical. Kendra had just returned from a hike that AM to lead a raid since they were short on SWAT leaders from the 69th but the very first day Kendra managed to blow up an entire house. It wasn't on purpose, but still, if the perps didn't try to cover up and brawl with him, this would not have happened since one of them accidentally tipped over a beaker of flammable liquid while also knocking over an active Bunsen burner in the process. The fire that ensued quickly spread in an uncontrolled manner and it was Kendra that told everyone to fall back since she knew what could happen in a meth lab fire.

Dyson? He followed suite a second or so later since he was still 'taking a bite out of crime' throwing a bat wielding perp into the fire. That guy set the fire, albeit accidentally, he owned it.

Ricardo replied, "Commander Tate will understand." But he then tacked on excitedly like he was at an amusement park rubbing his hand together, "So which door do we bust down NEXT Captain?"

Kendra turned to Ricardo in an almost glare to get him to shut up and fall in line but forced a tight smile. This was NOT her team and needed to play a little nicer, "That was it for today Sergeant Vasquez. Don't you think so? The 88th is a pretty clean district."

Ricardo knew to back off and nodded, "Oh course ma'am."

Kendra then asked out of curiosity cocking her head to the side, "You have a cousin in law enforcement that knows me?"

"Yes. Clarissa Torrez, or Chica," Ricardo replied proudly.

Kendra then smiled genuinely finally recognizing him, "Oh you're that kid in that extended family photo on her desk dressed up as a cop for Halloween."

"Yea, but that picture was 15 plus years ago," Ricardo chuckled.

The Captain finally lightened up with Dyson rubbing himself against her to be pet, "You know she just finished leading the 86th in busting down a couple doors as you put it, before our op started."

"Yea she texted me that it was uneventful," Ricardo shrugged but added with a hint of disappointment, "which I guess is good. Right?"

Kendra nodded and was about to walk away when Ricardo said, "You know Gilbert is a major fan of yours even before those calendars. Paul too."

The Captain just shrugged it off darting a glance at them like it was nothing but looked puzzled, "Doesn't seem that way." They were both extremely professional to her which she did appreciate but it was odd she didn't detect that.

"Welllllll," Ricardo looked away like he was making an internal decision to tell her.

"JUST say it. I don't bite," Kendra coaxed swaying her shoulders lightly with a smile that would rival that of Bo's.

"They both want to keep their jobs," Ricardo put forth being blunt.

Kendra cocked her head to the side trying to figure out why he thought that but Ricardo clarified.

"We heard rumors that you almost fired everyone at the 39th when they wanted Mia's … I mean Commander Tate's autograph or even to say hi to her. You are misread outside of your….. friends at the 69th," Ricardo stammered putting a nicer ring to it.

"You mean feared outside my click," Kendra acknowledged solemnly with a single nod. "And what does Chica say about me and do you believe her?" Kendra quizzed but held a relaxed pose.

"She tells me all about how ruthless you are to your enemies but for good reason. She also tells me how hard you push everyone at the 69th, but you don't push them harder that you are willing to be pushed yourself."

"And today?" Kendra requested wondering if he noted any change in her even though they just met that day.

Ricardo thought about it for a moment glancing towards the ground and then slowly replied a little unsure if he should be telling someone he just met this, "You had a chance to cap that a-hole that surprised us but you did a crescent kick, disarmed and cuffed him. That isn't what I expected."

Kendra exhaled sharply shaking her head in disagreement pointing out, "That explosion took his life just the same. It was as if it was by my hand."

The Captain however finally figured out what he really meant. When she felt the perps were guilty, she shot first and asked questions later. She also rode her team hard and took some of the fun out of their work. They, the 69th were her family though and she was like a mother to them. What bothered her however was how messed up her image was. She was portrayed as a little unapproachable and abrasive while Mia was portrayed as being softer but still had skills and leadership qualities. No wonder the 69th let her in with Mike or Hump Day stepping aside with little resistance. It was the right move in any case.

Dyson knew Kendra had changed radically while they were on their long hike. That blood thirsty killer in Kendra finally went to rest and hopefully for good.

Kendra refocused to the task at hand and announced to all, "OK look sharp and I need crowd control!" She then called Paul and Gilbert by their nick names since they were always paired together, "Grinn and Barrett! If you have 'paper work' for me to sign, give it to me later." Knowing them, they probably had her calendar somewhere at the office if not in their interceptor.

Ricardo observed and smirked when the two fist bumped one another.

In the end Ricardo was right, Kendra mused, she DID actually have a small pocket of rabid followers pre calendar shoot. While she was packing up her items at the 88th precinct, she signed their copy of a file photo of her achieving the rank of Captain. She thanked them for their service and was relieved that it wasn't a picture of her in skimpy workout gear. It was nice to know they appreciated her service record and not her looks. Now she was on her way to report into Mia.

* * *

Tamsin slowly made her was up the fire road to Lauren's place in her truck and as normal, she got half way up before Lauren's security greeted her.

Naomi, who now seemed to be the team lead onsite, quickly waved her through.

She just wanted to take a quick nap after her last op but Arin insisted she stop by since she was passing through. Her op was in a human district but even though it was uneventful, she had 3 of them back to back.

Tamsin just got out of her truck with when Arin sprinted to her and then jumped on her into a tight hug, "SISTER!"

It's been a while since they last saw one another and hugged her tightly back. "Hey Arin. You've grown," Tamsin noted playfully messing up her hair. She was a teenager and in a little more time she'd be fully grown and look just like her.

They parted and Arin gave Tamsin the standard Valkyrie greeting, grabbed her hand and pulled in into Lauren's mansion.

"What's the rush sis? All I need now is a cat nap due to the boredom of doing raids," Tamsin mentioned sarcastically scrunching her face. "Emmm where are we going?" Tamsin requested since it seemed like it was to Lauren's lab.

Upon entering, Arin lead Tamsin to sit at an exam table and just said seriously, "Listen to Lauren ok? We've been working on something for you when the Sea of Fae happens. OK?"

"Whatever," Tamsin huffed out a laugh rolling her eyes. She hated exams and hospitals.

"Please?" Arin pouted with puppy dog eyes.

Tamsin was impressed; she learned to prefect that move from her mom and just replied in defeat, "Fiiiine. Make it quick. I have to report into Mia and TODAY would be great."

Lauren parted the curtains greeted with a wave, "Hey Tams …. Sister"

Tamsin decided to be patient since Lauren after was her honorary sister and was doing her best to keep her alive. As such, she replied tilting her head with an aloof smirk, "What's up doc?"

Lauren just got to the point, "As you know, we have been making boosters for humans who perish in the Sea of Fae first and foremost as well as transitioned to a faster acting agent going from a pill to liquid form. Also we've also increased its safety margins by ….. considerably in addition to making its effect last longer."

"Great so what does this have to do with me? I already have been inoculated against any mind control powers and I AM the most powerful Valkyrie out there," Tamsin scrunched her face.

Arin just bluntly said, "But you are still human at the core."

"Whatev….. " Tamsin bit her lip trying not to be rude and asked, "Emmmm. What are you suggesting?"

Lauren cleared her throat and handed the Missing Valkyrie a pouch which could be mounted on her shoulder. It had stitching on it that read, 'TJ'. "After the plethora of blood test I have done on you, we made these custom boosters for you with considerable help from Arin."

Tamsin was about to hand it back to her when Arin pleaded closing Tamsin hand around it with her own, "Please sister. Just hold onto it, ok?"

Tamsin didn't know how to take this. Arin was purposefully shoving the frailness of her humanity in her face but was also protecting her in her own way. If one had a date with death, it was a date one could not move.

Arin saw Tamsin resist and pouted more now hopping up and down impatiently then added, "Just for 2 weeks? Please?"

Lauren just smiled and hugged Tamsin but whispered into her ear, "Arin's been almost solely working day and night on this for you in addition to helping me with the development of the boosters for everyone else. She is worried and this would make her feel much better if you carried it just for a short time."

Tamsin considered this and knew if she didn't, Arin would carry the guilt for the rest of her life times when she saw death again. As such, Tamsin smiled and pocketed it and mentioned, "Thanks Sis. So how many do I take?"

Arin was excited and blurted out, "One at a time. One will give you a power and luck boost within safe mortality limits, the other will boost your powers even more, but like everyone else, can kill you. Take both in do or die situations. But ….. it should be safe."

Tamsin tilted her head and asked, "How do you know?"

"Well not only does Lauren have your blood which I could test adverse reactions against, my genetic make up is essentially yours too," Arin responded in kind.

Tamsin lifted a brow and clarified in plain English almost incredulous, "You mean you TESTED it on yourself?"

"Yea," Arin shrugged like it wasn't a big thing.

Lauren cut in and defended, "She was under my CLOSE medical supervision the whole time."

Tamsin thought it best to let it go and replied with a click to Arin scrunching her face scooting off the bed, "Way to go sis. Thanks. I've gotta go though. Mia's expecting me."

Lauren was cleaning up the cart a little and said, "As do we within the hour." She then turned to Arin and said, "Are you all packed?"

"I gotta change, got a little dirty from helping Naomi and team load the SUV," Arin mentioned scrunching her face with a shrug.

"You know Naomi by herself is more than capable to load our tucks as an Ogre," Lauren clarified turned to her.

Arin just huffed out a laugh, "Yea, but it's rare I get to touch high tech portable light miniguns that can fire a WALL of projectiles at 3000 rounds a minute. Sooooo cool."

"YOU have MINIGUNS? Plan to take down an aircraft much?" Tamsin questioned raising a brow and a click. For a machine gun of this type to fire this quickly, it had to have barrels that automatically rotated to disperse the heat efficiently. Similar to a Gatling gun, but much much faster. Arin was right though, it was cool.

Lauren clarified clearing her throat, "Four… four Light rotary machine guns to be exact. Mia was able to pull some strings and have me t … test these units for a time. These units have…."

Arin ran up excitedly to Tamsin and bobbed up and down and explained, "They have night, heat, IR tracking, friend foe identification, can target accurately for up to a mile with predictive analysis. Remote control ability like a drone….. sooo much AWESOME stuff and…." Arin pouted and settled down, "And I couldn't test drive it."

It was then Naomi parted then curtains, and reported, "Hey. We're loaded and ready to go."

Lauren looked over to Naomi and nodded, "Thanks." She then turned to Arin after Naomi quickly departed, "OK get changed, we need to go and meet Mia soon."

Tamsin did have burning questions though shooing Arin away. Arin scampered off and now that they were alone, Tamsin queried knowing she didn't have the full picture, "SISTER. Why did Mia need you to be in possession these weapons exactly?"

Lauren chuckled nervously darting her glance away and confessed in a morose drawn out tone, "I didn't want this Tamsin."

"WHAT do you mean?" Tamsin put forth sternly. SOMETHING was wrong.

"I …. It directly conflicts with my ethics and more importantly Asimov's laws of Robotics," Lauren snapped her steely gaze back at the Valkyrie. "I…. don't want to get into it Tamsin…. Sister. For you it's nothing, but for me… For me…. I don't want others to look back at my legacy and look at me like they do Richard Oppenheimer."

'OK This was bad,' Tamsin mused and was about ask Arin over the link but Lauren continued.

"I am ….. for once ashamed, so much so I haven't even told anyone else including Arin at what I created but Mia reassures me that it will be a last ditch item," Lauren look down in defeat leaning on the wall to lament while talking to the tile floor.

"That bad huh? Well you said it yourself, it's nothing to me, so come on. You can tell me," Tamsin got up and held Lauren loosely.

Lauren put her hands on Tamsin's shoulders gently requesting never making eye contact, "Never tell Arin if and when you find out. I'm sorry, I need to talk to Mia about this before I can tell you. Not that I don't trust you, but she needs to hear what I have to say before I make my final decision. Please respect this sister. S… s… See you at the firing range."

It was then for the first time Lauren slinked away from her sister and left the room leaving the Valkyrie alone.

It was a somber mood, and at that moment Tamsin knew what modifications and upgrades Mia had Lauren perform on those miniguns. Lauren had the right to question herself since she lived by much higher standards. The ends didn't justify the means, but did it even matter? If the Sea of Fae happened today, fate already rolled that dice for them.

They ALL died there with the exception of Bo and Arin. Maybe somehow, this allowed them to escape, but not likely by itself. Arin and Bo needed a miracle of sorts to escape, but if fate was the one that killed them, at least fate was kind enough to allow Bo and Arin to live.

Now it was off to see Mia at the firing range to report in but more importantly get a strong drink. Besides, she could take a nap later. Bo was just about to start her Op who would meet her later.

Did Tamsin worry about Bo? Yes, but Bo and her agreed to not live in fear of death or fate for that matter. Not only that, Tamsin would know if Bo was in trouble via the link and this raid she was taking looked easy. Besides, she had Kenzi with her. She'd talk anyone to death without the need to fire a single shot.

Was death close Tamsin mused while driving away? YES. Arin, in the premonitions was about this age when the Sea of Fae occurred. ABOUT. She could be stuck at this stage for a couple months.

* * *

Sigun buried herself behind ancient books in the Grand Library. She'd steel an hour of so every day to do so ever since Thor asked her to be his queen.

She riffled quickly through a thick black leather bound book as if searching for something. Once found she immersed herself so deeply into the texts she forgot about the world around her.

Sigun was inside a locked section of the library only reserved for gods. Freya was kind enough to allow her passage but otherwise no one, not even Thor, knew she was there. Besides, if she was to be Thor's queen, she needed at the very least knowledge to make wise decisions.

That however was only a secondary objective. The more and more she reviewed both historical and books which foretold the future, something kept bothering her.

She had unprecedented access to canon and non-canon books, many of which weren't even known to exist.

One thing was for sure, HISTORY foretold that Bo would take Tamsin as her queen, just not directly. Reading more, Bo would take Odin's place after a great battle.

From what she read, Odin, 'left and became a legend' in that or sooner after that battle but how could that be? Was he killed? IMPOSSIBLE. Left to another plane? Maybe.

It got weirder, Freya yielded to Bo even with several orders loyal to her without a fight. She had more orders as she should. Or did she?

Bo would automatically have Odin's more skilled orders 1 through 5. Freya had 6 through 15. TAMSIN, the Missing, however would take from Freya's, how many was the question. It apparently wasn't all of them.

Then some of the books went on about Arin. More precisely it said that the "mirror sister of the missing found solace in the arms of remarkable human healer of her kind and Fae kind. She was also a fierce warrior but more importantly a keeper of the peace."

Doctor Lauren Lewis. Again this was known. She was not a fighter YET, more like she was a fighter in training from what Arin said. She was a doctor AND managed to up hold the Armistice between the Vampires, Aswangs and Dire Wolves.

Now came Thor, her bonded mate.

THOR.

By all accounts, he married 'a tall beautiful queen by blood with blueish skin, pure of heart. Adored by all her people but was never destined to rule, now or ever.'

TIFFANY of the Frost Giants.

WTF.

Sigun then sneered and slammed the book she was reading shut. Apparently, THIS book claimed that Thor had a son in addition.

Valkyries couldn't have children UNLESS it was with Bo a succubus, but even that was a miracle. Tiffany though, although a different species, just might.

She left the library pissed off that she felt like Odin's pawn. He probably KNEW that Thor would marry Tiffany because he could see the future. THAT is why he worked so hard to set them up.

WHY the heck did he allow her to be with him if they were never meant to be?

She marched straight into a garden where Freya was assisting on planting a tree. This was uncommon since even Freya, a queen, was doing 'grunt work' too.

It was all for the betterment and stability of Valhalla.

Freya observed her closest confidant strode purposefully to her and knew behind that smile and poker face, was someone that was just about to vent.

Freya was quick to dismiss her guards who were helping her and just asked her getting down to business without waiting for a salute, "Help me fill the dirt in while I hold it straight."

Sigun did just that and patted the mound of dirt into place. Working with the land calmed her.

After several minutes of just small talk, the flustered Valkyrie finally just mentioned, "Things are so much simpler when it has to deal with the land. Now that we know what is wrong."

Freya just chuckled, "Yes, but what Kara is asking requires everyone to have a green thumb. Not even Odin, controller of the elements can force Mother Valhalla's hand. Oddly enough Kara has even exceeded my planting skills. She is well on her way to being a master gardener."

Sigun just continued to do work helping Freya drag the next sapling into place, "She serves the mother of us all, Valhalla. She stopped carrying around a sword or any weapon and now just wears functional earthly gear when she is planting. She looks like a farmer to be blunt."

"True. It is better than being in the more constricting robes," Freya relayed dusting off her now dirt covered the lower half of her more formal robe.

Sigun didn't mind the dirt but it brought her back to Thor. He loved it when she got dirty because even before they were an official item, she'd bathe with him to clean up. Granted nothing happened especially when other Valkyries were around, but she was the only one allow to touch him.

"I….. I …. I feel like a pawn, my goddess. I've been reading history and prophecy, and there is no record of me but there are several where Thor marries Tiffany and they have a son together," Sigun finally exhaled flummoxed.

"I never knew our books to be that specific, but I guess in a roundabout way, if you interpret it right, you can," Freya then motioned Sigun to sit on the grass with her. "BEFORE we address that. What have you learned, aside from history? What insights did you glean?"

Sigun paused and then noted, "To uphold that which is just, ….. it is every person's duty to protect it. Those that fail to do so will lead us all to our demise."

"Good," Freya patted her hand. She was always a good study.

The Valkyrie then added, "But I knew that already, the books that I studied just further re-enforced it."

"I know. I told you that you won't find anything tenants that you didn't already know. You just received more history behind it," Freya said and changed tact. "Sigun…."

Freya paused to find the right way to lead Sigun to the conclusion she believed was correct. She was never one to force her train of thought on Sigun since she was her right hand woman all these lifetimes.

"Yes, my goddess?"

"You don't need to call me that, you are with a god now, Thor, but thank you… So you are sure none of the books foretelling the future were about you?"

"I'm quite sure. Bo, Arin, heck even Kara is in there….."

"And all our books list everyone by their name?" Freya questioned almost rhetorically.

"Ummmm… Ummm not many. Most of the time it describes them in term of their attributes or what they did."

"Then is it safe to say that you DON'T know which part you play in our history."

"I…. I guess," Sigun shrugged peering down talking to the grass.

"For all you know you DO play a role, an important one, but you just don't see it yet," Freya side hugged her to comfort her.

"How…. How do you know I am destined for greatness, my god….. Freya," Sigun finally sputtered looking towards her but not making eye contact.

"BECAUSE, I have a feeling you will. The same feeling I got when I knew you'd turn down your promotion to Odin's orders because of your ethics."

"Thanks but it was due to Thor," she hated to admit.

Freya shooed that thought away, "Non-sense. You could have done plenty of other things to distance yourself form him if you wanted."

There was silence that needed to be filled but both knew that it was necessary.

Freya mused that this topic dealing Thor and his love for her was taboo but that is what Sigun came to talk to her about.

Sigun was trying to frame the problem correctly about her love for Thor. The only person she was blunt to about her feelings concerning Thor was Tamsin, the missing and Bo. Finally she carefully said, "I've been waiting all my life times for something to happen. And against all odds it did. It was …. Was more than I ever dreamed….."

Silence again but Freya filled it in to help her along, "But you believe that prophesy has another path for you?"

"Yes, I'd NEVER give up what I have … for ANYTHING. Am I being too self-centered? What I have now, I want MORE and so does… he. I want to give it my all and have the bond to form as a result but I can't do it in good conscience."

Freya got it, and clarified, "Due to what you believe fate has in store for you."

"Y.. yes. Why do it if we are to be apart in the end?"

Freya then responded solemnly, "because it is worth it, even for a single moment."

Sigun looked at Freya confused. How did she know about true love?

Freya added, "When I became your queen from just a sister, I loved all of you. And you are all my children. Nothing has given me more joy than that. To think of achieving something more, I believed is worth it."

"But the bond, it will hurt me if … if…." Sigun just couldn't say it. Thor would never cheat on her. For some reason, even with his past, she still truly believed that he wouldn't. He'd do it to any other woman for not her.

NEVER.

But then of course was she just being naïve? His past said it all.

Freya could observe Sigun's swirl of confusion she was experiencing and brought her in close and reassured, "Rest assured Thor is yours, faithfully I might add. It isn't an act either Sigun. Thor would give you Valhalla and all its Kingdoms if he could."

Sigun got up and turn away, she was about to vent but just replied shakily, "Then WHY did he break up with me."

Frays got up and stood behind her and queried, "And all your readings prophesized that he broke up with you?"

THAT was all it took to make her snap.

Sigun like a cat swirled around and yelled at the top of her lungs in her former goddess' face, "YES! He freaking DUMPED me for some stupid blue coohie! Frack Tiffany! I should have struck her down when we first met. THAT BITCH!"

Freya tried her best to keep a straight face. Never had she seen Sigun so exasperated. She was always in control of her emotional state. She was obviously possessive of Thor and she had every right to be. She found it best to just listen as a friend would. That is what she needed now.

Sigun wasn't done, "I WANT to believe him and my heart DOES TOO! But then I read this shit! He didn't just mess around with her a little, he had a son! So where does that leave me!"

Sigun paced, far from over and spewed, "In fucking agony! A fucking IDIOT to fall for his wiles! Yea he got it all all right! The kid, the perfect family and a .. a FUCKING notch in his belt for toppling over the one Valkyrie what would NEVER fall for him. SHHHIIIIIT!"

She drew her battle ax adroitly from her back slamming into the ground. A deafening clang pieced the air when it split a large rock in half and she kept going.

"I want to freaking call if all off now with him, but I can't! I can do it when I am in his arms!... I'm in lo ….. GODS! Arrrrrrrrg! I can't do this! I'm head over heels for him!"

Freya noted that Sigun was bordering on using her Valkyrie war cry and finally asked again more focrefully, "DID your reading explicitly reference that he broke with you?!"

Sigun just yelled back throwing her arms in the air, "What ELSE could it be. God I wanna kick Thor again between the legs so hard he won't procreate, but ….. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so fucking under his spell but I HATE being used."

Freya knew Sigun didn't mean to use her powers, but she was. She was so pissed that she just used the Valkyrie War cry AND shadows were appearing on her face. She had a look of pure hatred for being an expendable pawn.

Freya needed to correct this as her guards sprinted back in. She signaled them to stay back and then asked again, "THINK Sigun. THINK. You just told me the book said that there was no proof that he broke up with you. Is that correct?"

That look of being admonished with a glace did set her back a little but she sneered then replied, "No. I could have broken up with him for having his hammer in that blue prude!"

Freya finally held her hands and said, "Sigun? Breathe. Can you tell me what you meant by Thor having it all?"

Sigun took several breaths but finally said more collected, "He was happy, so the books say. A wife by his side and a son."

"And why is this chronicled in our text and why is that important?" Freya pushed knowing the answer.

"It led to armistice between the Frost Giants and Asgard therefore Valhalla," Sigun clarified. "But…."

Freya cut in and said, "What did Odin tell Thor when he blessed your union?"

"That.. that Thor had a challenge in uniting the kingdoms since I wasn't royalty. So who cares?" Sigun shrugged. "Peace can still be achieved."

"HOW?"

"Just keep an eye on the Frost Giants like we always do."

Freya then challenged, "But that will still keep us at war or pre-war states. Why is Tamsin's daughter important to us all?"

Sigun paused but relayed what she heard, "Her daughter will be part Valkyrie and part god. It will unite the rift between Valkyries and the gods they serve. We will all be equals."

Freya led her with another question, "And what would Thor's son be according to that logic?"

'SHIT, mother of gods!' Sigun thought. She never considered that in her perturbed state. If Thor had a child with Tiffany, a lasting peace would surely ensue since that child with be descendent of a god in Asgard and a goddess of the Frost Giants. This would very well unite the kingdom of Asgard and the Frost Giants for all eternity. Bo would be a good leader if she took the throne, but THIS was a sure fire way to keep everyone together.

Sigun finally stammered, "I… I don't know what to say."

"Could it be that you led him to Tiffany without making her the scape goat?"

Sign pulled her hands away and turned around to say obstinately in a stamp, "NEVER! Thor is mine and mine alone!"

"Yet you are bound to the old code which puts the good of Valhalla, Asgard and all its inhabitants fist. It goes beyond the both of you. Also you are supposed to guide Thor in it too when he strays. He strays often but doesn't seem to stray when he is with you."

Sigun now saw the trap, the catch 22, then slowly turned to the goddess and professed defeated, "Kara was right about love. I have yet to experience its full burden. I…. I'm late to see him."

With that, she genuflected out of respect, retrieved her battle ax, and then strode quickly away. She had no idea what to do now about Thor, Tiffany or even herself.

* * *

Alex and Drake just finished investigating a B&E (breaking and entering) in Fae jurisdiction. Drake was able to read who did it, and Alex was good at catching the suspects using her tree elder powers.

Drake knew the saying that one can't out run the long arm of the law and in Alex's case it could be taken quite literally. She was getting stronger by the day especially with Dimitri, another tree elder and Kenzi's friend, helping her out on that side to harness it.

Speaking of, Drake really did think that Dimitri and Kenzi were an unofficial couple of sorts. They looked like it at least.

By now, Drake could have read all of his wife but chose to learn her the old fashioned way, through their close relationship even though Alex mentioned several times that she didn't mind.

As a team at work and a team at home, they were in perfect sync now.

One thing that Alex could not shake was the guilt that somehow she wasn't there for Kendra. She knew something big was coming, but there was only so much she could do. Kendra and Mia were gone most of the time. Kendra was out with Dyson just returning today and Mia did her best to guide them otherwise, but now that Mia was an acting commander her appearances were brief at the 39th.

Alex took comfort that her and Mia finally got into a rhythm and a sort of equilibrium as it dealt with Drake. The three of them managed to get along fine after all on a professional level and Mia did her very best to stay out of their relationship which was expected. Even though it was no longer needed as Alex expressed, Mia still delivered on her promise when she could without going out of her way to do so.

Although Alex wasn't into women, she had to say, that Mia was looking more buff and the lightning bolt instead of a triangle was creative. Mia saw her notice this and went into a little detail which made her blush but surmised that if both Kendra and Mia had the same thing, they must really love each other since it was in such an intimate place. What about Dyson and Kendra? They were life mates after all and still seemed to be as such.

Alex didn't quite know how to categorize them but had faith that Kendra, no matter how flawed she admitted she was, would find the right solution.

Drake never knew though about the lightning bolt when Alex was in bed with him.

Why?

Drake stopped reading her all together and it included in bed, Alex mused, because he wanted ONLY her without imaging someone else, so that when he was one with her, it was pure.

Finally Mia told her that she needed to step up to the leadership role if both Kendra and her were somehow unable to lead for the 39th. Mia of course knew that Alex was a mirror image of Kendra and therefore was a good choice but just in case, Drake was there to support her. Alex had doubts about leading in their absence but she was resigned to cross that bridge when she got to it.

Alex was pleasantly pleased that Drake supported her in a backup leadership position. He bared no hard feels, nor was there any resentment. He was more of a man than she ever gave him credit for. He was the logical choice after all, Alex mused. He had more combat experience and already led a team but he was so burnt out from his last tour. As such, he took the role as leader reluctantly for Lauren's team but did it well never the less. Alex LOVED Drake for being so supportive of her no matter what.

Kendra already taught her a thing or 2 about life and leadership when they first met several years ago and it was a lesson she never forgot which propelled her to where she was now.

Alex poignantly recalled that Kendra yelled at her with zeal during the interview for being weak. She did it in a nice way but Kendra expected the world of her even though she was only in high school at the time.

What was the lesson?

It was fine and dandy to admire someone for their accomplishments, but if you truly wanted to honor them, EXCEED them. Walk their path and if needed forge a new one. She also learned that being a Hero at times wasn't a choice. She sensed it during the interview, more so now, seeing as how exasperated she was tracking what she said was probably a doppelganger back then.

Was she right? Yes.

Did she like her job? No, she didn't seem too but she still did it was every bit of energy and passion she did have.

Was she forced into that role? Yes and fate fracking sucked.

Bo kept proclaiming how she made her own destiny, but FATE seemed to be pulling all the strings. Alex then recounted that several people in the happy sun shine gang had the same MO. Who else was a reluctant hero besides Kendra who fought to have humans on the same level as Fae?

Bo, the unwilling Goddess of the New Order. The last thing Bo wanted was to be a queen with subjects to rule over.

Tamsin, the unwilling Missing Valkyrie and voice for all Valkyries. She heard that Tamsin was pivotal in killing Gordread out of a whim and also to show that she could do whatever she pleases. Rules were meant to be broken was her mantra. She was free if anything else. The glaring paradox was that by doing that, it put her in a box where she HAD to be, out of all things, a living martyr. She was now bound in deed to serve not only Bo but her own kind. All of them.

Mia, the Acting Commander moving heaven and earth to stop fate. She was fighting for Kendra and Dyson too and it acted against her own best interest. Everyone that knew Kendra and Mia were in a relationship saw how Mia automatically, almost unconsciously, backed away when Dyson and Kendra needed time together. She was oddly fighting for love and rooting for Dyson and Kendra at the same time. She would probably set down her life in order to keep Dyson and Kendra together.

Dyson, Kendra's life mate who was fighting for true love. He was the unwitting champion for challenging the thousands of years old tradition where Dire Wolves were only suppose to have one and only one life mate. He was essentially telling all Dire Wolves that lasting LOVE was beyond species and isolating true love to Fae only was a MISTAKE. TRUE love could be found even in humans, the most unlikely of places.

Arin, Twin Sister of the missing but shared the burden of making Valhalla fall under one kingdom, one code and one god. She worked in lock step with Lauren.

Lauren, the brave human who managed to single handedly prevent the over two thousand year armistice from collapsing. She became somewhat revered amongst all three clans held together by the armistice, even the Burning Cypress clan. She never wanted that title or fame but there she was.

All of them shared that common threads of being the reluctant hero and maybe that is the reason why they stayed together firmly like a tightly woven tapestry. Together, they were extremely strong but were they stronger than whatever fate had in store for them? No one needed to tell her, but they way everyone acted, it looked like they were going not only in a battle, but a possible slaughter.

* * *

Sigun, Thor's soon to be queen, in a move to appease her partner and give their relationship a real chance bedded with him every night. That gesture alone warded off any other Valkyries from moving in.

At times she could see the jealous glances from the guards outside his suite when she entered, even others in passing to a lesser degree. She was almost tempted to just walk in nude but she wasn't like Tamsin to jeer or prod them. After all, Thor used to be open game and was a busy bee before.

In terms of their relationship, Sigun wanted distance then close in slowly, but Thor didn't want any distance, period. Like all nights, she'd sleep with him in her night wear, but by morning, much of the time her clothing ended up on the floor.

To Thor, Sigun's body was too tantalizing and had to hold it. It drove him mad that he could hold her hand and bring her in close to him in public and if they were alone, she'd bathe and sleep with him nude. Only problem was that he promised he'd never plunder her until she was ready.

This posed a problem for Thor since he also promised to never bed with another woman. This left him with a final option which was to fly solo. Of which Sigun had to give more when Valkyries noted how wound up he was.

So there next to a stump of the tree in the middle of the field where they first met, Thor manically kissed Sigun brought into a tight hug whilst both were still standing. It was an ideal place to meet since it was far from prying eyes and no one else knew the significance of this place.

Sigun felt trapped even lifting her off the ground in the hug unable to set herself free even if she wanted to. He was so freaking STRONG and let his tongue and hers intertwine. She felt his rock hard hammer jab almost painfully her between her legs only separated by her Valkyrie robes and his looser pants.

"Sigun! I.. I need you," Thor implored in a grunt and in a couple of adept motions, all of Sigun's gear and robes were off her person and strewed everywhere around them.

Sigun struggled a little, but let him have his way but firing a warning shot, "You promised Thor to take it slow."

Thor sucked her erect tip exposed to the cool breeze to make her yelp and replied, "That was slow, Siggy, I could have ripped them off."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, GODS Thor you fucking stripped me so fast. Is that from experience? OH Shhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiit!" Sigun yelped feeling him pull back sucking on her ultra sensitive peaks.

Thor confessed, "Yes, all of you wear your robes the same way so it's easy."

Sigun finally in a burst of strength, broke free from the now looser hug since he had to strip her, and knelt down in front of him and deftly undid the tie on his pants and shimmied it down. His stiff member sprang free its confines almost smacking Sigun in the face but she deftly caught it with her extended tongue.

She slowly encircled her tongue around his tip pulling his hood back. She got coaching from Kara on how to keep Thor happy in bed after all but she knew it wasn't enough. She still felt in adequate for the task at hand and it was blaringly obvious as compared to how Thor worked her, even undressed her.

Thor saw Sigun's jaw treble a little and knew she was having regrets and immediately stopped her when her lips began to take his head in.

Thor quickly pulled up his pants and took off his shirt and laid it on the ground for his Valkyrie to take a seat.

Sigun didn't know what to say. He KNEW she was having thoughts of inadequacy she concluded and pouted.

Thor loved the pout but reassured stroking her cheek joining her, "I don't want to force this on you Siggy. Can we talk?"

Sigun just went to the point, "You've taken so many of us that you know to handle us and me too. Only Bo could out match you. I… I feel….."

Thor side hugged Sigun as she covered up with her Valkyrie robes the best she could in shame.

Sigun hated to admit defeat, but living up to his standard at least in bed was hard. It was easier to hate him.

Thor just admitted, "Don't feel like you have to 'perform.'"

Finally she bluntly confessed looking down in defeat, "You are a world traveler too but Valkyries are your staple. I'm not sure, even with coaching from Kara, that I'll be good enough."

Thor sincerely admitted, "Stop comparing yourself to them. You are you. Besides I'd rather you touch the stars with my help as oppose to me reaching the stars."

"You mean….." Sigun tried to process locking onto his deep gaze confused, "You don't need to touch that stars?"

"So long as I alone can see you touch them."

This didn't make sense, Sigun brooded shaking her head. "Why?"

Thor pecked her on the cheek and clarified, "Because no one else has seen you in our most vulnerable moments of intense pleasure. I get that and I am beyond flattered."

Sigun's cheeks became beet red hot melting into him. Even though Thor didn't penetrate her, she did grind against him which would cause her to release sometimes unexpectedly. Before she knew it, she dropped her robes and mounted him. She felt his rock hard long staff through his pants between her legs.

She giggled and replied, "Are you sure that's ALL you want?" Then a mischievous grin washed across her face as she grinded down on his staff in a slow cadence.

Thor didn't grind back and just firmly said, "Yes."

She purred but pouted, "If we need to make this work can we talk? (grind grind grind) HONESTLY about our needs?"

Thor loved it when she was naughty and replied back almost bucking his hips, "Yea."

"So tell me, what do you need to get us to be more (grind grind) INTIMATE (GRIND GRIND)," Sigun prodded.

Thor almost lost it then she grinded down on him that hard and replied, "I know we are in Valhalla and you have duties. But I want you to be in civilian clothing and I will do that same."

Sigun tilted her head inquiring 'why' again without uttering a word and slowed her pace down a little. She was reaching nirvana faster than she thought.

Thor calmly clarified, "We are creatures of duty when we put our uniforms on. I want us to break out of that. I want you be by my equal. Just like when we first met here."

"OK. So what about everyone saluting us?"

"Ignore them," Thor waved it off. "Just pretend we are on a vacation like human do."

"OK so no powers, just us?"

"Yes so we can be ourselves ok?" Thor stroked her arm.

"Done. Besides you need a challenge on undressing me," Sigun finally purred but changed to laying by his side stroking his member through his pants.

Thor enjoyed the moment and then Sigun asked ,"Can you tell me your sexual fantasies? I promise not to judge you but… but I need to know how you tick since you just go solo while I strip for you. I know you are thinking about something else."

Sigun just continued her ministrations but fished his tip out and played with it. It was already dripping seed.

Thor didn't know about telling her.

"Please? (SQUEEZE)" Sigun pouted more knowing it would drive him mad in addition to her move. His seed coated her finger tips and she just licked the seductively and returned to work on his tip.

Finally Thor pushed her off and set her aside gently and cupped her cheek, "I'll tell you when you can go all the way with me, ok? Not now."

Sigun nodded remembering her conversation with Freya about Tiffany and changed tact pulling back her hand, "I hate to say it. She's not that bad you know." After all Sigun knew all about her in her studies.

Thor tilted his head looking at her puzzled, "Who?"

"You know who. We both met her on the last mission," Sigun said formally getting dressed.

TIFFANY, Thor deduced, in line to be the queen of the Frost Giants. Granted she was far down the line in terms of ruling because of her many bothers, but she was royalty never the less. She had powers of a goddess with the right family connections. The only thing holding her back was that she was short for her kind and a woman. For Thor, who was already tall, she still had a couple inches on him.

"What are you getting at?" Thor asked burning with curiosity as Sigun put her sword back on and grabbed her battle axe to mount across her back.

Sigun just clammed up and was about to walk away when Thor held her hand.

"Nevermind, Thor. It was nothing," Sigun tried to pull away but there was NO WAY she could, Thor really wanted her.

"Please Siggy. You brought it up, now please, as my bonded partner, let's talk about this," Thor pleaded.

Sign didn't even look at Thor and gazed at 'their tree trunk', "We're not bonded yet. … I…. I got catty with her. I'm sorry."

"Somehow this isn't about betting catty with one another," Thor requested standing up and hugging her from behind.

A small nod.

Thor just comforted and thought critically and replied softly in understand, "There is no need to feel threatened by her. You two don't even compare. You are the only one I want."

Sigun looked at Thor's hands across her and wanted to say something else, but just said, "I'm sorry. Of course." She wasn't ready to talk to him yet about her.

She turned to peck him on the lips, "I have to do my rounds and then change into civi clothing. You too. Meet you at dinner later tonight?"

"I can't wait," Thor hugged her and then watched her gallop off on her horse.

* * *

Mia stood up and was pissed and yelled at Kendra seated at a picnic table at the edge of the range, "You return to duty only to BLOW UP a HOUSE! Turning over a new leaf after your time with D-man? I thought wrong. Humf!" Mia walk away a couple steps shaking her head.

Kendra tried to control this but when Mia was ticked, it was a bad sign, "I sorry, I told you Mia…

"IT'S COMMANDER!" Mia twirled around and yelled, "CO-MAN-DER! I got FIX this shit now. I'm running out of excuses… no BS, to relay to my superiors!"

'Oh shit. Mia was never the one to pull rank on me EVER. God she's really pissed,' Kendra knew and just shut up to let her vent.

Dyson hid UNDER the table but Mia's tirade was FAR FAR from over.

Mia trained her finger on him, "And YOU, McGruff, the Crime Dog…. You just had to brawl IN A LAB with FIRE and explosive chemicals everywhere ALONE before Kendra or any of the team could cover your ass!"

Dyson whined and looked away avoiding eye contact. Shit, she was livid.

"That's right! IDIOT! You made them spill shit that goes 'BOOM!' SMART!" Mia jeered switching her glare to Kendra, "AND THEEEEEEN in the stroke of genius, you fired your stun gun at the perp who went into an epileptic type seizure running into a table….theeeeeen GUESS WHAT … he spilled MORE explosive shit ALL OVER THE PLACE convulsing away! Did I get your effing story right Captain!"

Everyone at the range knew to just mind their own freaking business. Commander Tate was working so hard that she was losing her patience.

"I tried to save lives, not kill…." Kendra stammered defending her action to taze the perp.

"Just ANSWER the stupid question!" Mia cut in abrasively.

Kendra just resigned to take her lumps and calmly conceded saying, "Yes commander."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAArgh!" Mia finally paced frantically at what to do now. She did have a lot of explaining to do to the human superiors and to the Ash as well as the Morrigans.

Kendra knew how upset she was and was prepared to offer her resignation anyway but Mia knew her too well.

The commander then whipped around and stared at her dead on like reading her mind, "NO Kendra, giving me your badge is the EASY way out. DON'T YOU DARE! Don't!"

All the while Dyson secretly rummaged through Kendra's back pack to see if he could bring Mia back down to earth. It would have been a much easier task if she was in bipedal form.

He got it and darted out from under the table and at the half way point crawled his way to Mia with a small red velvet box in his mouth. He was doing his best 'I'm a cute dog, have mercy on me act'.

Kendra almost dropped dead from embarrassment since that was a gift she planned to give to Mia in private.

Mia didn't fall for his act and grabbed the small badge sized box from Dyson's mouth and exclaimed, "THIS has gotta take the cake. What? Is this like your badge and resignation?"

She whipped open the box not even looking down at it and just kept going, "Is this your badge Dyson or Ken…." She glanced down at it and it stopped her dead in her tracks.

She froze.

It was a jade pearl necklace. Simple, elegant, beautiful but the bead size was also perfect. Could it be that Kendra did that on purpose?

The Commander was flabbergasted and Kendra felt her cheeks get red hot but it did have the desired effect of stopping Mia's runaway train. She had to thank Dyson later.

"Kennie….. this is … this….." Mia couldn't believe this as she let Dyson nudge her forward and in shock sit next to Kendra.

Kendra smirked and humbly relayed resting her hands on Mia's knees, "I brought that for you my love. I had this made for you ….. to show my commitment to us."

Mia finally smiled almost mischievously but waited as Kendra just mouthed to her so that no one would hear, 'Also per your fantasy, YES, you can use this on me instead of my Dire Wolf necklace and pendant from Dyson. It's can be washed and cleaned better.'

Mia was still not sure but Kendra decided to tell it all mouthing, 'YES this is both a necklace for you and a sex toy to use on me. I promise to be a good girl and submit.'

The commander then turned to Dyson who sat next to her on the bench resting his head on her lap and then asked in a whisper kissing his forehead staying in close, "Dyson? You know this is a sex toy too right? Are you ok with this, Dyson?"

Dyson did a soft bark for 'yes'

Mia still had to more blunt and in a low voice so that only the Wolf and Kendra could hear said, "I'm gonna totally dominate and bind your life mate. Are you SURE?"

Another soft bark and Kendra was felling even flusher.

"Kendra wouldn't DARE lash out at me now since I have your same status and the fact that she's been a BAD BAD girl…."

'Oh god,' both Dyson and Kendra thought.

For Kendra she was dying of embarrassment and for Dyson, he WANTED to see that. Kendra yielded only so much to anyone. This was turning him on.

Dyson's tail wagged lazily at the idea.

Mia waited for Kendra to object but she just stayed quiet.

Mia then purred, "I loooove it Kendra, please put it on me SLAVE."

Kendra without batting an eye, did so and Mia looked great in it.

Mia tucked it under her uniform shirt and then said to Dyson who she just bumped him off the bench to go down and sit in front of her, "Dyson, may I please aggressively take down your life mate now and make her crest until she can't crest anymore, making good use of the necklace?"

Dyson was a little unsure looking towards Kendra to make sure she was ok with this and Kendra did a very slight nod.

Kendra was freaking nervous. She never fully 100 percent submitted to anyone and the only person that was supposed to get that now was Dyson but he was kind of ok with it. Oddly she felt fine with it although it was a stretch but ONLY for Mia.

Dyson did an unsteady soft bark for 'yes' but he wanted the honor of dominating Kendra first.

Mia sensed that Dyson was on the fence but by the sheer fact he agreed meant that he pulled all the stops out for her as it dealt with his life mate. She however, didn't want to abuse it. That and Kendra was even unsure.

She smiled warmly and hugged Kendra, "Maybe later? Would that be your preference my slave?"

'THANK GOD,' Kendra thought and quickly replied in the hug, "Yes Mistress. Later please." It was then Kendra realized what she said. By using 'Mistress', she just complied 100% to her. THAT was still reserved for Dyson, but the line were blurring between Dyson and Mia and it was happening fast.

"Do you trust your mistress to have your best interests in mind?"

"Yes, Mistress Mia I do. I promised to be that ideal Captain and girlfriend of your dreams. Just… just please forgive me," Kendra said shyly. She intended to just make this an act to appease the commander, but part of her was sincere. She REALLY DID want to keep Mia happy and submit. It was also turning her on.

Mia just MELTED. Kendra was being sincere and giving everything to her. "I… I missed you Kennie….. I missed you both," Mia finally confessed pulling Kendra in tight in one arm while petting Dyson with her free hand. "You could have been killed in the blast."

Kendra really wanted to kiss Mia and she knew Mia was holding back too since they were in public. All of the 69th didn't even know they were an item. They barely caught on to the idea that she was with Dyson if at all.

They parted the hug and Kendra saw Mia all misty eyed. It was apparent she was REALLY worried about them and Kendra was touched. As such Kendra held her hand out of sight of prying eyes and reassured, "We're OK all right. We're still here Mia."

Mia nodded and smiled swallowing back her feelings coming to the surface, "Yea, I know Kennie." She needed to get back to work after all since she just saw Tamsin and Lauren pull into the parking lot.

* * *

Tamsin took a gulp form Jason's flask then handed it back to him and exclaimed, "WOW, that IS good mead! I didn't know you like it?"

Jason just grunted still cleaning his rifle, "Well it kind of grows on ya. It gives me a buzz faster and KK.. Kara likes this batch I made."

"Swell, so you MAKE mead," Tamsin clicked.

"Yep I learned to make it," Jason replied putting his rifle barrel on the table then grabbing the roil spring to clean it.

"You must be a VERY lucky human when you're with Kara," Tamsin scrunched her face. Kara LOVED good mead and if Jason got her drunk which was hard to do, he get VERY VERY lucky in deed.

Jason got the inside joke and just chuckled, "Yes. You can say that. I found her kryptonite."

Tamsin just huffed out a laugh but couldn't help herself thinking to Kara.

'Soooooooo Kara, Jason here tells me that he makes good mead.'

'Yea he does actually. He added some flavors which I never thought of.'

'So does he cook for you too?' Tamsin inquired.

'Naaaaa we go out most of the time. ANYWAY, mead is the complete food.'

'Where are you anyway?'

'Grocery store pickin up stuff for the BBQ today. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE.'

Tamsin thought this was hilarious. Kara doesn't cook but the funny thing was that she COULD but hated to do it.

'I won't. But true or false, SINCE we all know you have a very high tolerance for mead, you just use it as an excuse so that you can let Jason have his way with you.'

There was a long pause and finally Kara came back and replied, 'Oh look a squirrel!'

Tamsin just smirked. It was true. Kara was head over heels with Jason and she fell into domestic life like a pillow.

Out of curiosity, Tamsin asked Jason, "So are you gonna settle down ever?"

Jason had a silly smile which Tamsin had never seen but said to her, "Yea….. I want to, and I hope she wants too as well.

Tamsin had to excuses herself and walked away a few paces.

SOMETHING WAS WRONG with Bo. VERY wrong. She wasn't in pain, but was fearing for her life. She got a text message from her that she finished her op successfully and was getting a bite to eat.

* * *

"Mia, it's not whether it works, because we BOTH know it does, it's more of a question again of should we be doing this?!" Lauren professed glancing at Arin's back a ways away in a stall firing an AR under Mike's watchful eye. Not that she needed it, but it was nice to know he was there.

Mia who sat across from her, put down her tablet on the worn wooden picnic table busy on other matters but finally gave Lauren her full attention. She wasn't trying to be rude, but her time was precious. She was going to do what it took to stop all of them from getting killed. In any case, Massimo needed to be dealt with since he was meddling with human regions to say the least.

"Lauren," Mia started, "this is a last ditch item to use as a very last resort. Do you think I enjoy this? We do what we must to survive."

"WE ARE NOT AT WAR," Lauren nearly yelled slapping her hand on the table. "These are weapons of WAR. You are SWORN to protect the public and yet you want to turn these … these… THINGS towards the very people you … you… I… I… I'm sorry Mia."

Mia could tell how worked up she was and just got to the point. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, something soon. Oddly by Lauren almost blowing up on her just now, Mia deduced, she seems to feel the walls coming in too.

"We WILL BE at war and I won't be caught ill prepared. Your life, mine, ALL our lives depend on it," Mia said adamantly glossing her stare across at the team, the 69th. They were all taking stalls in active drills. She was pushing them hard but it was needed.

Lauren finally concluded taking a stand, "I have enhanced and refined all of the components that are native to those rotary guns, but I can't in good conscience give you the feature you asked me to do. I am ashamed that I even worked on it."

Mia needed to compromise and hated to do this. She was going to ORDER Laruen, but Lauren didn't report to her. She then asked a series of quick questions:

"OK. We will try to make do without it. So is that upgrade NOT present in the BIOS?"

"It is, but it's disabled."

"Can it be activated by you remotely?"

"Y… Yes."

Mia got up slowly distracted. She was concerned about Tamsin. She was pacing in an agitated fashion on her phone. Normally she was always calm and collected but now she looked like she was about to have a meltdown of sorts.

Lauren noted it too turning around a moment later. Tamsin was contemplating something like her decision was the end of the world.

Mia than concluded and said brushing past her, "FINE. Then YOU activate it when the time is right. You're with us. I think hell just may have found us."

* * *

Tamsin was about to use the link to contact her lover, but it bugged her that Bo didn't reach out to her first which she normally did out of reflex. What was she hiding?

Tamsin thought it better to use the link to tap into what Bo was seeing.

'OH SHIT!' Tamsin thought to herself. 'Bo is on a roof top fighting off what seemed to be 'A Sea Of Fae' attacking her. Bo was holding her own well but it was only a matter of time before she was overwhelmed. Where the heck was Kenzi?'

Tamsin then knew Bo was HIDING this from her for a REASON so she quickly called Kenzi. She may still be whizzing around after all.

Kenzi picked up after several rings unable to speak through her erratic breathing.

To say Tamsin was surprised at what she heard was an understatement. The Kitsune was balling her eyes out. Her hitched breathing prevented her from saying anything intelligible

Tamsin just firmly demanded, "OUT WITH IT, NOW! What's happening?"

Tamsin still couldn't understand anything she was saying though her sobs however.

"REPEAT KENZI. Slowly!" Tamsin insisted impatiently pacing.

She then got fragments but one thing was for sure which she did repeat, "I left my Bo-bo to die."

"WHY did you leave her!" Tamsin gritted her teeth upset. A split second later she found it better to order her, "Then turn on your GPS beacon and GO BACK Twitchy! DO IT!"

Again Kenzi had to repeat her message several times through her hitched breathing but got the words.

'Can't…. Bo…. Sacrifice herself….. us"

NOW Tamsin knew why Bo was doing this. Bo was willing to put down her life for everyone else's. NOBEL, but it had on fault in logic that she relayed to Kenzi.

"It'll be Bo today, but he will come after us afterwards! GO BACK Short Stack, I'll be there soon," Tamsin ordered and noticed that Kendra pulled her aside with concern asking her want was wrong. Dyson was right behind her. Mia and Lauren were approaching quickly.

Tamsin did finally get a yes out of Kenzi then added, "Try to get her out of there and DON'T tell her we are coming."

After a terse yes from Kenzi, Tamsin hung up and began to pull off her heavier gear. She could only fly with minimal weight like Freya.

"Bo's in trouble and it looks like the whole town she's in is under a mind control spell," Tamsin reported to all. "I need to be with her."

"We're all with you Tamsin," Mia replied nodding to Kendra who then turned around as she started to spew out orders to everyone to get packed and get ready leave ASAP.

LOCK AND LOAD.

Dyson knew this was bad. This had to be it. No wonder why the 69th, Laruen and Arin where together at that slaughter according to the premonitions. They were not only needed, but were here NOW. Also he knew why Kara WASN'T there. She is out shopping for her party tonight.

Did he or anyone else have time to avoid fate?

No.

No one did.

NOW the show had to go on, like hitting play on a movie.

Tamsin flew off as fast as her wings would take her. She wore no vest, and could only carry a couple daggers and finally her shield and sword of Achilles. She had to find and save Bo at any and ALL COSTS. She knew this was it but chose not to think about her death. She could only think as far as what she must do for the here and now.

Mia hurriedly tracked Kenzi's beacon which was accurate to less than a foot. In addition, she had Bo's location within a meter as a function of her GPS installed on her smartphone. Where they lambs for the slaughter as Mia yelled at everyone now full armed piling into their SUV's to leave?

She just didn't know but as Tamsin would say, it would be one hell of a ride.


	88. Nothing's That Easy

Sigun briskly walked through the halls to get to Thor's room, but in order to do that, she needed pass the throne room where Freya and Odin ruled from. They weren't there as much anymore with Kara's decree that everyone tend to the land who were not collecting souls. It was even rumored that Odin himself with just his 2 Valkyries guarding him surveyed the land and plantings afterwards, analyzed the soil and other conditions and brought sun and rain as needed.

Odin, as much as Sigun didn't like him due to his dark evil side, yielded to Kara especially after the earthquakes in Valhalla and the greater kingdom of Asgard began to subside. She sure made a believer out of him probably much to his chagrin.

It was then she found herself taking a detour right into the throne room. The Valkyrie guards with spears in hand wearing gold sashes just genuflected before her as she approached which she was kind of use to since she was in Freya's highest order before, but what kept throwing her off was that Odin's guards in black sashes also did the same.

No questions were asked of her, she was to them a queen now. It wasn't official since she wasn't bonded to Thor just yet but it was close enough since Thor spilled his guts out to her in front of a unit who bore witness.

The expansive granite floored room echoed throughout the empty room with her boots sharply click away on the ground, then she stopped sharply in front of the steps which led to Odin's throne. She had never done this before since she normally approached the throne opposite of Odin's which was Freya's.

She was stymied as to why she was there exactly but finally brought her gaze up to the empty throne and asked in a soft voice, "Why?"

She didn't want anyone else to hear her try to sort things out in her head with what Freya just told her and what she knew from the prophesies.

"WHY?" She gritted her teeth. "WHY did you allow me … in Thor's life?"

Sigun all of a sudden was so pissed she twirled around and addressed the guards just inside the entrance to the room but a long ways back as well as the guards in the hallway as she seethed with contempt.

She yelled and barked at them with a stamp, fists balled up tightly by her sides, "OUT! All of you! OUT Noooooooooooooow!"

They were all stunned, Sigun was always controlled but here she was steaming mad like a raging bull and had they no idea why.

She didn't know what got into her but she got even more upset at their hesitation to obey. She was their queen too.

Sigun pulled rank on them and demanded screaming with her voice cracking even emitting a war cry, "Your QUEEN is before you, now FUCKING obey! Seal the doors and don't enter until I take leave."

They quickly sprang into action and scurried out of the room and closed the large double doors with a metallic clank.

FINALLY alone at last. There she stewed for a minute trying to compose what to say.

Sigun began to walk up the steps never taking her eyes off Odin's empty throne and demanded of it, "You FUCKING knew! You knew the books which prophesized Thor with Tiffany….. You … you asshole! You also saw the future too! …. You piece of crap!"

Sigun finally made it in front of this throne and yelled leaning towards the empty chair as if facing off with Odin himself, "I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING PAWN! You hear me!"

She then jabbed an accusing finger at the throne, her diatribe long from over and slowly degreed, "Don't you DARE play games with me because if you plan to screw me over, I'll kill ….."

Sigun then sensed someone behind her and drew her ax ready to kick the ass of whoever was there, she gave explicit directions to not be disturbed. She whipped around, battle ax ready for action spitting out, "Are you fucking deaf?! I told…"

Odin.

Odin was relaxed and stoic as usual. He was far enough away that the battle ax would haves missed him. He just rested his hand atop of his staff and just asked, "Kill WHO?"

Sigun was flabbergasted stumbling back several steps and out of reflex genuflected before him out of fear dropping her battleax. What was she supposed to say? What could she do; she was in deep shit now. She needed backup ….. Freya ….. Thor… but before she could do anything Odin just clarified, "Like Tamsin, you are no longer a regular Valkyrie, but I see old habits die hard. You will probably no doubt reach out of Freya or Thor but in your position I'd think very carefully about that."

'FUCK ME!' Sigun said to herself. She saw the trap. Thor in no way knew what she knew about Tiffany's real fate. Asking Thor to come to her aid would essentially let the cat out of the bag. Freya was no longer her goddess so therefore was probably not the right person to defend her.

She was on her own and finally stammered, "My humblest apologies Odin. I was just … just … thinking out loud."

There was a tense moment and Odin finally spoke purposefully looking at Sigun up and down to gauge her. "As Thor's queen, you have duties, as do we all. Is THIS one of them?"

Sigun gave up and meekly said, "No." She needed to get out of this situation and do it quickly.

"Good," Odin mentioned looking toward the right side of the room as if someone was talking to him via the link. "Ahhh. 2,1,2 has come back more souls of heroes, and 3,5,1 has completed replanting a formerly razed pasture." Odin finally turned his attention back to Sigun and asked almost jeering her, "Are we done here?"

Sigun nodded and got up. She was about to salute him with Freya's salute but that wasn't correct either. She needed to be his equal in a way. As such, she calmly picked up and holstered her ax on her back and began to briskly walk away.

Odin rubbed his chin pensively and then asked to her back, "Do you wish to take my throne?"

Sigun turned and wondered why he even asked. Trying to take his throne was suicide. First of all, it was Bo's, second, he could probably kill her easily. "No. I was just sorting things out. Apologies again."

Odin then pressed, "I insist you do for the next couple minutes since my son will most likely be looking for you if gone for longer"

"I…. I… No… but thank you," Sigun was trying to figure out the trap Odin was setting.

Odin as an aside just walked over to his throne and stood to the side of it and mentioned, "I told Thor that a Valkyrie that is scorned is the most dangerous of them all. He still thinks I jest." Odin then motioned to his throne looking on a Sigun expectantly to sit in it.

Sigun stepped back. NO WAY was she going to sit in it and probably get killed in the process.

"I don't 'play games' as you put it. SIT and let's see if you can lead. My son seems to think you can but let's validate shall we? Also I can't have you trying to kill my son in a fit of jealousy."

Sigun took another step back. It was a RUSE of some sort. It has to be.

Odin finally clarified, "I will not hurt you."

Sigun looked at him suspiciously. What was the catch?

Odin knew she probably needed some convincing and closed his eye and concentrated. Then all of a sudden, the expansive room was filled with a thousand a plumes of smoke, even on the mezzanine level.

They all took the form of smoky Valkyries which were genuflecting before her. It was an illusion, but it was a good one. She already heard he could do that, but now it was for sure.

Sigun nodded hesitantly and finally did what she was asked. She sat in his throne slowly as if she was expected to burn as soon as she settled in but no such thing. The throne was surprisingly comfortable. It was made from a solid piece of granite, but with the cushions on it, it felt like a well-worn glove.

After a moment, Odin waved his hand over her now 'kingdom' and asked, "How would you, for the good a Valhalla and its parent Kingdom of Asgard deal with Tiffany and the Frost Giants in general."

Sigun thought hard and from talking with Freya earlier finally gave in. "Thor needs to marry Tiffany to ensure a lasting peace for … whoever is in control of Asgard and Valhalla."

Odin nodded and followed up, "Is that what you THINK or did you just parrot what you read?"

Sigun looked on at her 'kingdom' and said, "BOTH."

The room changed, there in the center Thor, Tiffany and their son were at the dinner table laughing, as smoky representation of Sigun was off to the side in unbearable pain writhing on the ground.

"But you will be bonded to him," Odin challenged.

The scene changed to where Sigun in a rage drew her Ax and slammed her ax deep inside Tiffany's chest at the dinner table killing her instantly. Thor was trying to stop her. She quickly beheaded their son and Thor overpowered her but she still managed to stab him through the heart and he also managed to slit her throat in the process. The scene ended with everyone dead. Blood was everywhere.

Sigun replied aghast at the sight, "No, I am NOT a tyrant. And I will NOT bond with him."

"Say what you want about me and my evil ways, but try to accomplish what I have and your hands will be as dirty and bloody as mine. Are you SURE you're not bonded. Can you feel him?"

Sigun concentrated on him, and for some odd reason she could, "Yes."

"You are partially bonded then. So this," Odin motioned with is staff waving over the horrific scene, "STILL applies."

Sigun looked away and strained for a solution. "Distance myself from him… and….. the bond will break. Tiffany is then free to marry Thor without me interfering," Sigun offered as a perfunctory solution.

Odin changed the scene where Sigun was weeping, a hermit living in another kingdom far away. Tiffany looked sad and was taking care of their son, but Thor in another scene was frantically looking for her.

"No, that won't happen," Sigun shook her head.

"Are you sure? I see the way my son treats everyone but you ODDLY have a very special place in his heart. He WILL look for you and search for you until the end of time."

Odin was right. Thor was stupid and obstinate enough to do that, Sigun mused.

Odin finally put forth, "If you are as possessive as I know you are of Thor judging from your outburst moments ago, I'm surprised that you didn't try to declare war on the Frost Giants killing Tiffany first."

Sigun shrugged.

Odin surmised, "So you have?"

"Yes. We'd have to wipe out their entire kingdom and possibly at the expense of ours. An all-out war may several cripple it not collapse ours and with it all other others subkingdoms."

Odin somewhat concluded didactically, "Now you see ruling is not easy. So do you have a solution to fix this? Morals and ethics aside. Try to humor me like Tamsin,"

Sigun read between the lines and knew he meant that anything went. She mused then offered knowing FULL WELL that she was about to violate Freya's creed and more importantly the old code, "Ummmm. Poison Tiffany in a clandestine mission. Then as a token work with the Frost Giants to find who is responsible. She isn't in favor with many of her brothers so outrage will be minimal and go away in time." She loathed herself for even entertaining this dastardly plan.

Odin nodded, "Impressive. You will poison her so that Thor in no way can marry her, but what of your subjects?"

Odin then brought up all the smoky Valkyries in the room again, but almost all of them were injured in some way. Probably from war. There were also significantly fewer of them. Those missing were probably being reborn.

Sigun shook her head. She didn't want that either.

"WAR will still happen. Tiffany is the only queen that has consistently been in our corner championing for peace. Rumors on who killed Tiffany will be greater than the truth and this will happen whether you like it or not. Without her, war is assured," Odin checked her again.

Sigun just didn't see a way out of this and gave up and asked him, "You see the future, do you know what happened to me?"

"No. I only see small glimpses of fate. In any case, you somehow will find a way. I have tried everything in my power to get Thor to walk the path I see, but…. You seem to be inexplicably part of it."

Sigun sank her head down and knew she was beaten. SOMEHOW she was able get Thor and Tiffany together and also convince Thor to go along with it. On top of that, she actually allowed it.

HOW?

Sigun had NO IDEA. Telling Thor to go with Tiffany was a NO GO. He was hypnotized by her Valkyrie wiles.

It wasn't really her wiles either. Thor loved ALL of her and the proof is how he found her more attractive when she threw all out tempers. He wanted no one else it seemed. Sigun holding out on him only made it worse. At this rate he was going to injure himself by going solo all the time thinking about her.

Sigun just got up from the chair just sinking her head down in defeat. Was she a good leader? Right now Sigun had her doubts.

Odin then changed tact and informed Sigun letting all 'her subjects' disappear, "You know right now Tiffany is roaming the Bad Lands with her division for the trial of the gods."

"Yea. Freya mentioned it to me. I just didn't know that it was happening now," Sigun stated pulling her hair back. She still had a lot to think about. For a queen or king to be worth anything in the Kingdom of the Frost Giants, they had to go into the Bad Lands and return as a test to their fortitude to lead. The Bad Lands were also the ONLY way to go from one kingdom to the next when the portals closed. NO ONE by choice went through them unless it was a dire emergency since people were guaranteed to perish. It has been said the at times whole Valkyrie units were lost. A unit was just simply too small. Same went for the Frost Giants.

The Bad Land's condition were so inhospitable, the survival was nearly nil if you stayed more than a few hours On top of that, it was said that the beasts, though very few, that roamed the land could even give Freya and Odin a run for their money if it was one on one. Thor with his small band of friends would always survive but they would just barely make at, at times someone in his team wouldn't.

Odin finally gave her a puzzle piece she didn't have, "I hear rumblings that many of those in power want her and her supporters dead. It is rather opportune that they are now all in the Bad Lands. If they never return, it would validate…"

"That she was never a strong leader of her people," Sigun completed. "That would be the easy way to remove her out of the equation."

"So you don't need to poison her. I have a feeling that without Thor's intervention she will be out soon enough."

"What? Why Thor?" Sigun turn curiously to Odin.

"Well Thor was SUPPOSE to be looking after Tiffany to ensure there is no foul play but…"

"Oh shit. He won't do it since he lo….. is somewhat bonded to me," Sigun registered shock.

"We may not know what the solution is in the long term BUT we know what we can do now," Odin clarified pointing her towards a destination.

Sigun knew. She needed to take Thor's place and protect that one person she despised. Tiffany. Oddly it would also give her time with Tiffany to see if she was really worth it. But there was NO WAY she could survive in the Bad Lands since only Odin's Valkyries did brief tours there.

There was also an impossibility that she could corral up a division and not cause a stir. Also if a Valkyrie division met Tiffany's division, it may break out into a war since it would look like an attack. She needed to be small and agile.

She also needed a guide. There was only ONE Valkyrie that had more experience in the Bad Lands, even more than the gods.

Hildr.

When she was locked out of the hall, she roamed everywhere trying to get items to find a way into the hall to be with her lover, Yue Fei.

Shit. This sucked. She needed to see Thor now and say that she needed time away without telling him where she was actually going.

Sigun snapped her glance to Odin and requested, "I need Sigun assigned to me to escort me through the Bad Lands."

"Done, but she will need a little time to change the guard rotation at the Hall," Odin said sharply and closed his eyes briefly to relay the item to Hildr.

"Also… I need her to be able to talk during her mission with me."

Odin demurred but relented, "Done."

"Sigun, you know Tiffany won't accept or believe that you are there to make sure things are on the up and up. You need the authority of a god or goddess."

"I am one," Sigun replied confidently.

"Not yet really at least in her eyes. She won't accept mine or Freya's either without suspicion. She will accept Thor's help though," Odin offered.

Sigun thought about this for a moment and then replied, "I will bring Thor's sword he gifted to me complete with his family crest. It will prove that I come under his authority."

"WAIT," Odin replied confused, "The SAME sword that Thor gave you in your first life?"

"Yes…"

"The SAME ONE that you burned and destroyed a life time later? … to show how much you despised my son."

"The one I burned in front of Thor and all the others was a replica," Sigun clarified.

"Remarkable. You are and always have been dedicated to him all this time," Odin concluded. With that he left in a plume of smoke but could be heard in an echo, "We are all creatures of duty."

Sigun then shoved open the doors and ran at break neck speeds to meet Thor then meet up Hildr. Bad Lands here we come.

* * *

Getting there seemed to be an issue for Sigun. Thor although he was fine with her leaving for a week or 2 to think about their relationship status seemed to want to make sure his love was going to come back to him.

Try as she might to separate from the goodbye hug his member grinded against her sex. They were still both fully clothed in civilian wear but in his room there was no stopping him.

"I … I need to go Thor… please," Sigun emphatically stated with Thor showering her with kisses on her face. His hips kept thrusting away.

Finally pinned against a wall, she was lifted off the ground in his powerful arms, she wrapped her legs around his midsection when that happened to have some semblance of control; however there was no stopping his determined force from ramming her outer gates.

Sigun screeched and Thor grunted with each thrust. She wanted to stop him with all her might, but no. She needed him. Deep down she wanted to be one with her god.

Finally Sigun against her better judgement was in lock step with Thor and she saw the heavens. Thor had WAY to much control over her desires when she finally admitted, knowing full well she might not return from her trip, "Take me! Ravage me…. Gods please…. Please please!"

Sigun was NEVER this needy to Thor ever but changed positions kneeling before him desperately trying to free his staff which just finished assaulting her though her pants. She primed and took in his member pulling back its hood. There she did want she never thought she could do, but luckily Kara described it to her.

Sigun swept Thor to ground and rapidly worked his member aggressively with both her hands and lots of tongue at the tip. There she goaded him saying, "CONFESS Thor. Did you undress me mentally on that field when we first met?!"

"Ahhhhh no…." Thor grunted.

"Don't LIE to me, I know RAGING hormones when I see it. WHAT did you do then," Sigun squeezed his tip to show she has dominion over him, her other hand kept going its length. He couldn't release even if he wanted to.

"I…. I…." Thor stammered holding back.

"Your queen asked you a question. ANSWER IT!" Sigun smirked knowing he was going to break very very soon.

It took a minute when Thor's train started to leave the station. He was about to change positions but Sigun straddled his face, his throbbing staff twitching to release just inches from her face.

Thor smelt her sex though her pants and he wanted MORE. MUCH more. He was so rabid he ripped her pants open at the seams and yanked her panties aside and dove right in her temple. It was against what she wanted to who cared.

She stayed on mission holding him hostage, but Thor was too damn talented and even though she told him no, Thor lapped her sex like he'd never get it again. She saw stars soon enough but that didn't stop her.

Thor reached the stars soon after Sigun but she wouldn't back down yelling in a Valkyrie war cry seeing stars, "CONFESS Thor! Confess …. Confess!"

Thor finally relented, "Iiiiiiiiiiii saw your smile and it felt the constellations move!"

Sigun gasped, she knew he was telling the truth but her premise was WRONG. Thor could have been thinking about sex or her body, but instead, it was something that had nothing to do with it. Was he telling the entire truth?

She let go briefly giving him a jolt of pleasure but clamped down again and enquired sternly, "Tell ME what your naughty mind was thinking back then! NOW THOR!"

"Ugggggggggg I had this urge to hold you, sweep you off your feet and kiss you when I first saw you! You… you where MINE the moment I found youuuu! … plllllllllease!…" Thor relented and giving in.

Sigun knew by the word 'please' he was at his limit and yanked her shirt and bra up making sure to keep an iron grip on his hammer. She then positioned his member right beneath her breasts and jeered, "You want to come on these didn't you?" She just kept working him to his final destination.

Thor had one of the hardest releases EVER. Sigun was being a naughty girl but fulfilling his deepest desires as he coated her chest. Confession was never this good.

From there, Thor kept licking and sucking her juices through the tear in her pants and Sigun took care of his now flaccid staff not missing a drop.

When all was said and done, Sigun guided the now weary Thor into his bed and as they sank into it they kept kissing each other tenderly.

Out of nowhere Sigun, still thoroughly exhausted heard Thor meekly ask her, "Will you allow me to bind you?" She would have reacted in shock if it wasn't for the fact that she was so tired. Thor just took and at times bound other Valkyries during orgies but there was a crucial difference but Sigun had to confirm.

"Thor? You've bound others before and I've been witness to some. What makes me different from them?" The Valkyrie asked coolly.

Thor look down as if ashamed, "I'm sorry, I bound them when they weren't fulfilling my crooked and perverted whims."

Sigun did her best to understand and just held a smile. He was at least telling her the truth.

He continued solemnly, "I am asking if you'd give all of yourself over to me willingly."

'THAT requires and immense amount of trust…. actually complete and absolute trust, ' Sigun used the link. She preferred to stay off it in case it was ease dropped on but in this case she just wanted to connect better with him.

Thor nodded in apparent concurrence. 'Would she do it?' was the only thought that raced through his head and as the seconds passed, he knew he overstepped the bounds of their current relationship.

Sigun also knew that it meant that she'd need to give everything to Thor which could possibly include him slamming his war hammer past her gates and into her most sacred temple. She never gave that to him since she needed him to prove himself to her. However, HOW MUCH proof was the real question. All she knew was that she needed enough proof from him to overcome all her lives with Thor which were turbulent, contemptuous, and many times disdainful. It was unfair Sigun knew but by the same token, right now their relationship was going at a blindly fast speed.

The ONLY way to overcome this hurdle was love. She knew from Tamsin that love COULD bridge that chasm and did she have enough? Thor seemed to.

So did she love him, Sigun mused? Of course but was it unconditional like Tamsin? She wasn't sure. That type of love seemed 'blind' after all at least to Sigun. As such, she needed to avoid this question but not seem like she distrusted Thor. She just wasn't ready to cross this bridge just yet. She'd get there eventually but not at this time. Also she still was mulling over Thor and Tiffany but was she holding back due to a grudge of ripping Thor away from her? It was something that had yet to occur. Was making Thor 'pay' now the right thing to do even before the crime was committed?

No.

As such Sigun kissed Thor and thought quickly on her feet stroking his cheek, "Thor? Yes, but I need more time ok? You can take me now but I humbly ask that you take me when the time is right… for both of us. I want our union to be special, OK? Hey, why don't you just say what you want and if I can give it to you, it is yours. There's no need to tie me up and force your will on me."

Thor looked away a little disappointed. It was a tentative 'yes, but it really meant no for now. In any case he was too embarrassed to vocalize his deepest desires to Sigun. Sure she was being as open as she could be with him, but still they needed to take measured steps.

"What?" Sigun murmured with a smirk.

Thor stuttered, "I … I'm sorry Siggy. I'm just selfish. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive," Sigun whispered as their foreheads touched. She changed tact and adeptly removed her necklace behind her Valkyrie pendant. It was her amulet she won from a 2nd order Valkyrie after she owned her in 1 on 1 combat. It was said that this mineral in this amulet's lime green opaque stone was the rarest in all the planes. It was made of Trivilliam. It could be found in the Bad Lands, but even there is was extremely rare. That a no one was nuts enough to mine something that, although rare, had no real value maybe save a couple spells. Even then, those spells could use other more common ingredients instead.

She ended up fastening it Thor's neck and murmured reassuringly, "I do love you, Thor. I just need a little more time. Take this amulet, it represents my heart and it belongs to you."

Thor smiled and decreed, "I will keep it with me until the end of my days."

Sigun knew he'd do it and it was heartwarming. She also knew he was holding back but she simply wasn't ready. Then all of a sudden several images popped in her head through the link.

OMG. The bond was getting stronger Sigun noted since she just received images of what Thor was thinking about at the moment. Did he even know?

Sigun tightly embraced Thor to hold her position murmured purposefully sounding needy, "Just hold me ok?"

Thor for his part returned the embrace in kind having no idea why he felt a little weird as if the link he had with her seemed more real.

Sigun concentrated and it was Thor's fantasies that he WASN'T telling her. The good news was that Tiffany wasn't in them. The bad news was that Sigun was in all of them doing at times depraved sex acts.

She latched onto one he seemed to want now, albeit somewhat abusing the link in a clandestine manner. Valkyries were NEVER supposed to be able to nor were they allowed to have dominion over a hero. Also Thor was also supposed to be able to shut her out. He was a god after all.

The soon to be Valkyrie queen felt guilty and was breaking Freya's creed but there was no other way she knew to fully see Thor's intensions.

She needed to be able to trust him fully, NOW.

The Valkyrie then quickly stripped off her tattered clothing and assisted a surprised Thor with his and then she pushed him back into bed and she lay beside him tucking her head under his chin into a tight embrace. She felt like the closer she was to him the better she saw his thoughts.

"Oh still want to go another round?" Thor chuckled, but adored Sigun for just wanting to hold him. He just couldn't get enough of her and the link felt louder in his head than normal. He never knew the link to his bonded mate could do that.

Sigun then asked and opened ended question, "So care to tell me your fantasies since you want to bind me?"

Thor just shook his head, "No, I don't want to bind you, but I wanted to know how far you will go with me. Can we just…. I… I want us to grow before we broach that ok?"

BINGO.

In Thor's vivid imagination, Sigun saw that it was of her in bed with Thor who was naked and splayed out. Also she was kneeling working his hammer with her hands and lips but her gaze locked onto the Valkyrie guards hidden in the corner, who were supposed to be on guard but ended up spying on them pleasuring themselves in the process. They were in various stages of undress.

The dream had Sigun just totally dominated them and as such commanded them to be front and center over the link. She then told them to perform to which they striped, fondled themselves and each other.

The dream Sigun then fracked Thor's brains out aggressively cow girl trading glances between Thor and a little distance away the 2 guards. They just couldn't help but to bring each other to the edge too in time with Sigun.

She was owning Thor and the Valkyries who once fawned and still fawn over him in addition. It looked like the dream Sigun was giving orders to the guards over the link.

Everyone reached the stars to the sights and sounds of the all on the room grunting, moaning and screaming.

Sigun was pleased that even in his dreams he was faithful to her and not dance with another.

What did make her face go flush was the way Thor sowed his seed when he saw the stars. He didn't put it inside her, but rather spread his seed all over her bare sex, tummy and chest. The dream Siggy enjoyed it the sight of both Valkyries begging to join in, but that didn't happen since it seemed that Thor ordered the Valkyries guards to leave unfulfilled.

'CRAP. Those Valkyries were his good old standbys,' Sigun noted in careful observation of the dream.

This dream was VERY naughty and depraved but she could do it minus maybe him penetrating her but she needed one more thing as she stroked Thor's chiseled and muscular body all over. GOD he was a machine since his staff was responding again. She got distracted since Thor gently caressed her body where it needed without touching her breasts or her flower.

"Tell me about Tiffany please? As in her Personality," Sigun inquired keeping the conversation light and calm nuzzling into her hero more. She then added as justification. "It will help me be accepting her more since I will probably meet her again." Little did he know it would be much soon that he expected.

Thor didn't know where this was going but was about to tell her about Tiffany's accomplishment but oddly Siggy wanted know her character. Just so he didn't offend his love, he avoided the topic and gently responded, "You just have to be cordial to her, there is no real need to see her if you don't want to."

After all, Thor didn't want Tiffany dead at Sigun's hands even though the old code held her back. It could, however, also be the reverse. Tiffany could hurt or kill Sigun. Not likely since Sigun was now his unofficial queen but with the Frost Giants, there was always room for a little doubt. He didn't think so since Tiffany was also all about keeping the peace.

Sigun wasn't getting anywhere so she ghosted her pert tips across his bare chest to lay a top if him and pleaded with a pout, "You can't shield me from the truth Thor. I have seen everything you've done already in across multiple life times, this can only help our bond, ok?"

Thor gave up and exhaled looked away and went limp but this war hammer had other plans with it stealthily creeping between Sigun's legs. He wrestled to keep his mind on track and still a little tired from his last crest murmured, "She's really personable and friendly. But don't take that was a weakness. She's a stickler to protocols and rules….."

Sigun listened but saw a flash of Tiffany batting Thor's hands away after him squeezing her ass. Also it looked as though she didn't put out since she refused to lay with him several times. Good old one track minded Thor, always trying to cop a feel at the very least.

Thor just added after some thought closing his eyes since he felt a little more tired. Little did he know his staff was in direct contact with Sigun's sex. "I tried to get her to loosen up, but she insisted we go through all these protocols, occasions, meetings, events and ceremonies. Boring." Thor yawned at those mundane thoughts. "But I stuck in there because at my father's insistence."

'Yup, Odin DID try keep them together as per the prophecy and fate, but somehow it didn't work,' Sigun mused. 'OH SHIT.' Sigun noted getting distracted. His staff was pushing up against her sex and he didn't even know it.

Sigun asked her bond mate a question that he would have not normally answered and slipped in, "So she never put out?"

"Nope," Thor yawned again adjust himself into the bed with his lids getting heavy to be more comfortable.

Sigun ALMOST slapped him since his snake was parting her sex ever so slightly but his thoughts were pure. He WASN'T thinking about have sex with her at that moment. His thoughts however were quickly going to disarray as if he was about to fall asleep. It did cross her mind to just adjust as well, but that might wake him.

As a final question she said, "But you spent many weeks with her across all these years."

"Yea but," Thor refocused momentarily almost in dream land his lids almost closed. "Can we talk later Siggy?"

"But?" Sigun shook him a little to wake him but almost elicited a moan. In the process of rousing him, his tip easily slid inside of her sopping wet sex. This was getting a little out of hand. Thor just took her and he didn't even know it. He felt so freaking good and Sigun still didn't know if she was going to be torn apart by him since he was well endowed.

Thor just mumbled in a trance, "Siggy… for my father sake, I stayed in a different room. Protocols, rulessssss…"

Sigun was impressed, but pumped him for more information tapping his chest, "So you went solo?"

Thor was already breathing heavily and broke from his dreams and didn't even open his eyes groggily mentioning, "yea, but …. dad would assign guards …" Thor then transition to a light snore but his hips start to pump Sigun back.

Sigun bit down hard on her bottom lip and almost shrieked. She sat up and adjusted herself to allow better entry. She didn't need to read Thor's thoughts anymore. He gave her enough. When he wasn't going solo, she tangoed with the Valkyrie guards assigned to him every so often. The guards just thought they were 'icing on the cake' when in fact, Thor never touched Tiffany sexually, nor would Tiffany allow it. Was she a prude? Maybe, but she could have just had higher standards and believed the rules and traditions of courtship which were then norm for Frost Giants. In addition, as much as Sigun hated to acknowledge it, Tiffany was not only adored by and sought by many, other men and women from other planes wanting to court her and she made sure to turn them down nicely. Thor was the only person and god that was able to be seen next to her when he visited.

Never the less, Sigun could no longer concentrate since Thor's hips slowly and rhythmically kept thrusting. Lucky for her, he didn't give it all to her in his exhausted state.

She enjoyed this for several minutes though moans of delight kept escaping her lips. She wanted to go deeper, but didn't want to wake Thor who would get a kick out of finally being able to take her. More to the point she didn't know if she could take it all in and she had seen firsthand how aggressive he was in public places toppling over other Valkyries. Finally what if Thor crested? Wouldn't he wake up?

Sigun was about to dismount in a flash when she heard someone behind her. NO ONE sneaks up on her, but she was in too much pleasure to notice early on. It was too late however, the Valkyrie took position behind her and restrained her in a firm headlock.

"Shhhhhhhhh…." hissed the calming whisper behind her. Sigun was about to kick that person's ass but complied even though extremely embarrassed getting caught in the situation. The whole sisterhood knew Sigun was holding out on Thor. WAIT it was 2 she sensed in the area.

She paused as concentrated harder. The face of the person restraining her was a Valkyrie but she wore a white paper mache mask. The other came into view the knelt front of her to the side nude with the same mask covering her face. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. It seemed like the person behind probably had it that way as well.

NOW she knew why. There were no identifying markers on them. Their voices were whispers, so she couldn't tell who was who. Friend or foe. The only way to know was to go by their birth marks but she didn't pay any attention to them.

She growled lowly even with the sound of Thor's assault still in progress. NO ONE pulls a number on her. She was just about to call for back up via the link just in case and kick their asses but was stopped when the one in front of her begged.

The Valkyrie just mentioned and pleaded softly with her hand clasped together, "DON'T! He's a deep sleeper and so long as you keep up what you're doing with no sudden motions, he'll continue to do so. PLEASE don't call for help or hurt us. We…. We…"

Sigun then heard the one behind her complete still whispering, "This can be a win win for us all. You'll get Thor's hammer and seed and we'll help you do it in a way that he won't EVER know."

Sigun went along a little and asked, "But the whole fucking sisterhood will….. mmmmmm … know." Sigun tried to keep on track but the sister behind her brought her lower on his staff slightly.

The one in front could be seen smirking knowing how much Sigun was enjoying Thor and added, "You give us Thor's seed, and we'll keep your secret." This was further clarified when the Valkyrie kissed and licked Sigun between her breasts. That was what they meant but to confirm she barely got out softly, "So you'll honor my request to not touch him…." Sigun moaned a loud when she was coaxed lower on his staff.

"We won't fuck him ever, but do you mind if we get the consolation prize? His seed?" the one behind her asked.

"You…" Sigun stammered with the Valkyrie behind her forcing her body to match Thor's rhythm. "DRIVE …." Lower. "A hard" lower "BARGAIN!" Sign almost shrieked.

"Yeeeeesss we do. HARD … very hard like Thor," Cooed and teased the Valkyrie in front of her all smug.

"An offer you can't refuse?" The one behind her said removing the head lock and correcting Sigun's poster to get more Thor.

HEAVEN.

Sigun finally nodded in agreement she was so close and didn't know how to get out of this satisfied, and get Thor's seed planted inside her and not let him know. Obviously these guards did.

WAIT. There were probably the guards outside or the guards outside let them in. In any case more pressing matters had to come first quite literally since Thor staff was pressing against her cervix with each thrust now.

Sigun wasn't known for anything other than one on one encounters. Even then, she held back since she didn't allow others to take her that way as her Freya's creed but that was changing here and now.

She was raptured into a naughty kiss for the one on front. It was deep and aggressive and concluded that she was one of Odin's dark Valkyries. The one in back snaked her hands around and caressed her breasts. She was talented. Sigun wasn't into women, but they knew how to work her. Her holding back was good since Sigun knew she'd scream and wake Thor.

What shocked Sigun was when the one behind transitioned to tapping and circling her nub in measured steps. She was really experienced and by the way she was held knew it was also one of Odin's and she was dark too.

"Let us drive please and you'll get all of him, YOUR way," the deal maker behind her offered.

Sigun nodded and finally complied.

It was a slow crescendo with extremely well-choreographed motions and timing. The Valkyries made sure Sigun matched Thor's pace in addition to making her take in more and more of him. It took time but Thor peaked having the best wet dream of his life.

Sigun peaked at the same time as Thor released all of his seed deep inside her almost ripping her apart. She didn't know if Thor's hammer full fit into her hilt, but she didn't care seeing the stars. Lucky for her, her moans and yelps of delight were covered up when they clapped their hands over her mouth. It took several minutes to calm down.

"Holy shit," the Valkyrie behind her murmured helping her off Thor all wobbly legged, "You fit Thor like a glove. Gods look at his dragon, still convulsing even after death."

Sigun was on cloud nine and just let the Valkyries lead her out of the bed and to the next room sprawl out on a long couch. Thor was left behind but was tucked back in left to dream on. In any case, Sigun didn't know what was happening but knew the game as soon as they started to lick, suck and peck her all over. She resisted, but not when they also caressed her ultra-sensitive body.

Their eye was on the ultimate prize was when they assaulted the queen's sex at the same time. Sigun covered up but they were so talented biting, nipping and caressing her inner thighs which were uncovered when she relented. She found that in the end she willing opened up her flower to her enemies but it felt really great. Sigun never knew that being bad felt so good.

Like and open book and the robbers took full opportunity to plundered her scared temple with their tongues lashing out trenching the length of her slit.

As if this wasn't good enough, they owned her making the queen crest again to get more of him. She came in a huge release to her chagrin and they tried to hostilely suction her juices all up, hungrily.

"FUCK IT!" One said whipping off her mask and letting her hair down in apparent frustration. "I can't get it all."

The other follow suit. NOW Sigun knew who they were. YES, they were the guards outside and with that she used the link to talk to both of them and order them after lapping her like no tomorrow. She needed to do this to show she was their queen. That and she felt Hildr try to contact her through the link.

'Bathe me.' She ordered.

Both aggressively held her down and as if starved of nourishment stayed on task to get more seed.

'I said, AS YOUR QUEEN, Bathe me in Thor's pool,' Sigun ordered but growled verbally.

Both frowned backing up disappointed.

'I have business with Hildr. Do you need me force you?' Sigun dared taking command. She then said aloud, "She's on her way here and I could find more ways to punish you for what just happened."

"But.. but," Goll stammered. "We had a deal."

"Yes and I honor it but you have taken enough, BOTH of you, but I have other urgent items to attend to."

Skuld finally broke the tension and prodded with an evil smirk, "Even asleep, he's awesome. Imagine what he'll do to you when he's conscious?"

Sigun paused darting her glances between the two.

Goll then added slyly, "He was a fucking stallion right?"

Skuld turned to Goll like talking about the weather, "Yea. Sigun took it ALL in. And here I thought she was a prude."

Goll replied shaking her index finger in the air, "Naaaa the quiet ones…. You'd be surprised."

Sigun broke out of her goddess complex briefly snickered and with that everyone else joined in.

That was that. Fun and games were over. This was a first for Sigun on many things. A foursome of sorts, then a threesome. She was glad it happened though because if something went wrong in the Bad Lands or in the land of the Frost Giants, at least she got all of Thor in a clandestine fashion.

It was then she felt Hildr try to contact her again via the link but oddly she used no words. Odin allowed her to speak but the first chance she got, she didn't. It probably had to do with their departure to the Bad Lands. She felt like Hildr was impatient. Something was up but that had to wait just a little longer.

She jump into Thor's bathing pool and quickly washed off with Skuld and Goll helping.

'Hey Hildr, I'm on my way. I need to change and get my heavy gear,' Sigun communicated back to stall.

WAIT she had no clothing. Thor ripped it all to shreds. Sigun turned to Goll who was drying and also about her size and asked, "Can I wear your robes?"

Goll nodded but Skuld closed her eyes briefly and Goll turned red faced. It was likely that Goll was going to walk the halls naked and Skuld was teasing her.

"Be NICE Skuld," Sigun warned.

Skuld finished drying off and then offered Goll avoiding the warning, "I'll get a spare set from your room now."

'I'll meet you in your room. Need to optimize what we carry,' Hildr finally communicated back with words for the first time.

'Good to have you back Hildr,' Sigun noted shoving open the door to go out to the hall headed to her room briskly with Skuld breaking in the opposite direction with all her gear on to get Goll her clothing.

Hildr seemed rushed helping her pack but was still silent.

Sigun finally had it and faced off with her, "ENOUGH Hildr. Why are you in a bigger rush than me to go to the Bad Lands to see Queen Tiffany?!"

Hildr just kept packing rapidly but Sigun stopped her again sliding her pack away.

Finally Hildr carefully stated, "I need to get you to Tiffany safely first and then I must immediately leave to the earthly plane."

Sigun deduced and added, "To see Tamsin and Bo?"

Hildr nodded.

"Are they in danger?" Sigun asked getting to the point.

Hildr shrugged and added, "Don't know but I have a bad feeling, that's all. ….. Will you allow me to depart after you reach Tiffany's encampment safely my queen?"

"OK," Sigun acknowledged surprised that Hildr acknowledged her status as a queen even though Tamsin was really next in line officially. Most of the Valkyries under Odin that were not in Sigun's court tried their hardest not to acknowledge her status but did when they had to.

Finally, Sigun mulled, going through the Bad Lands to get to the Earthly plan was really risky. Sure, when the portals all in Valhalla closed down, the only way to get from one plane to the next was to use the portals in the Bad Lands but it was a big gamble. Not only was the Bad Lands dangerous and inhospitable, but the portals although they didn't move and at times didn't work. Their Valkyrie pendants were a hit or miss to open them and often required powerful spells like the ones Tamsin used in the form a gems in her dagger handle. At least Hildr had a pretty good chance of surviving, since she had the most experience there. Thor was good, but he was a god and had powers as such which gave him a much needed edge. Hildr just relied more on her wits and instincts.

Also there was the problem of Tiffany and her. They don't exactly trust each other. As a matter of fact, Thor was the only person that stopped them from going head to head with one another last time they met. That being the case, she could very well die at Tiffany's hands without backup too. Sure she could keep Hildr around, but the preservation of the New Order, essentially Bo and Tamsin, took precedence above all else. Also if by chance Tiffany harmed her in any way, she has a feeling that Thor would avenger her somehow.

From there, Sigun and Hildr kept stuffing items into their pack in a hurried pace now that they were on the same page with a modicum of words exchanged.

Sigun couldn't shake the thought however that if she did die in another plane when all the portals were down, her life essence would not make it back to Valhalla in the event of her death and hence never be reborn.

If Hildr had a bad feeling and she was 1,1,1 then she was probably right.

The New Order was everything to Sigun, or was it?

Thor.

Sigun felt that Thor would mourn her lose in the event of her death, but Thor also promised to never have sex with another woman again. Would he stay true to his word? Probably. But the bigger question was if it was fair to her lover?

Doubt then took over since she mused that it was just a matter of time before he 'took' another and 'never' as Thor promised was a really long time.

This was a no win scenario where Thor would be unhappy after she was gone.

As such, Sigun had to do this one last thing as a sort of insurance and act of grace with them mounting their now fully armored horses to gallop to the only portal that worked which led to the Bad Lands. There was just no time left to tell her in person so the link had to do since that too didn't work across planes when the portals were down, unless you were a god or goddess of Valhalla.

'Rota? This is Sigun of….. ' Sigun cut herself off, she no longer had an order, unit or division, she was Thor's queen. It was just a force of habit.

Rota replied hesitantly, 'Y.. yes … m… my queen?'

Sigun knew she hesitated since Rota, after she was burned by 'loose' hero she loved and in turn killed him, became an outcast to all the Valkyries. She was in the 11th order at the time but never left Valhalla again by order of Freya. She was never allowed to fight again and was put into sort of permanent indentured servitude. Some say that Rota asked and begged to never leave Valhalla again since her heart was shattered, never to be whole again. Others say that Freya was so infuriated at Rota that killing her to never be reborn again wasn't payment enough. No one ever knew the real story since Freya and Rota met in private with Freya only giving her edict afterwards.

Be that as it may, Rota became a somewhat reclusive but turned out to be an excellent cook since she served all who passed through Valhalla.

'Long story. Tell NO ONE that I am on my way to the Bad Lands with Hildr.'

'Oooookkkk' was the unsure and drawn out reply.

'IF I don't return and I can't be reborn, I need you to …..' Sigun abruptly stopped. What she was going to ask Rota to do was against her nature. Sigun didn't have time to mull over how crazy this arrangement was but the portal was coming into sight. 'Do you know Thor's promise to me about other women?' She changed tact.

'Yes? He … ummmm … is only bound to you no matter if you are actually wed or fully bonded.'

Sigun knew that was the formal version but need this conversation to be blunter since there was no time. 'He will never have sex or make love to another being again,' Sigun clarified.

'Yes …. My queen'

'If I am gone forever, I need you to be by Thor's side through thick and thin.'

'I…. Freya has forbidden….'

'You can still uphold Freya's orders and still lay with Thor when he is here,' Sigun just got to the point cutting her off.

'HOLY SHIT! What the FUCK!...' Rota blurted back then stammered. 'My queen. I… I can't'

'NO TIME to explain, just DO IT,' Sigun pressed.

'I must decline my ….'

'SAY what your thoughts Valkyrie, NOW. I command you to speak your mind to me as always and drop the queen title if it helps,' Sigun barked.

'You know who you're talking to right? I was bonding with a hero and he cheated on me which put me in a world of hurt. Then I murdered him in his sleep.'

'Yea we all know the story but…'

'I fucking made sure he was conscious when…. SHIT…. THIS is a BAD idea all around. FYI, I…. I sliced off his pillar, then his base before I dispatched him…. Then took his soul and and….. made a deal with death to put him in Hel.'

OMG, Sigun gasped. THOSE details were never known to anyone. According to Freya and everyone else close to the matter including Odin stated that due to the partial bond hurting Rota, she just snapped one day and murdered her hero quickly in his sleep. Then she let his soul pass into nothingness since she didn't collect it. THIS was personal. It however further strengthened her position.

'Rota. Listen to me. You are the only Valkyrie that I know of that can do this. Only Nixon can go to China. And only you, with your history, can sleep with Thor and not move his heart or have an ulterior motive to gain power, in addition he will not move yours.'

'ARE YOU MAD! I could KILL him too! GODS help me and he IS a god!' Rota replied flabbergasted at her wits end.

'You already gave your heart to someone else, will you be able to give it again?' Sigun communicated dismounting her horse at an overgrown weathered stone archway. It was unguarded since the only the gods could open it. Lucky for her and Hildr, Odin granted their Valkyrie pendants ability to open it as well.

'NO! I will never love again. I won't do this Sigun!'

'NO TIME. Fine. If you refuse, I want you to release him from his promise to me! Understood?' Sigun strode towards the archway each pulling their reluctant horses along. It was Hildr who held out her pendant and in a big flash the portal opened to a dark rocky mountainous land with the wind howling angrily.

'He won't believe me! I have no proof!'

Sigun covered her mouth with a cloth and fixed her heavy armor and relayed, 'Tell him, 'I feel like a fucking carpenter' … going through portal now.'

'OK. Got it I guess. Gods speed my que…' was all Sigun heard, her voice fading away. Sigun was almost blown off her feet and into her horse who skittish and therefore wanted to run. Hildr pulled her along. Hildr's horse at least seemed to use to this hellish land.

The portal closed behind them and struggled against the elements to mount their horses. Hildr led the way and Sigun followed barely able to keep track of someone right in front of her since a sheet of torrential rain came pouring down.

It was time to find Tiffany and her followers.

* * *

Bodies were dropping in a pool of blood like no tomorrow. Bo with had acquired 2 swords from disarming her enemies and was slicing up the competition skillfully while backing up towards the building edge on the roof top. She needed to find a way to climb down and the fire escape on the other side was the best bet. She knew she could float down in her 'red glow' state but she needed to conserve her Fae power since she couldn't charge up. This had to be a spell cast over the area of some sort. Maybe is she created enough distance she could recharge, but with the throngs of what seemed like human, Fae, and under Fae 'zombies' after her, she would be hard pressed to do so.

Bo was backing into a corner then hooked kicked ghoul tossing him over the edge to his death. She then stabbed a witch through the heart whose spell she was casting somehow didn't work. She was still probably in the middle of casting it. She had to think on her feet since she wasn't impervious to spells. With another slice, the witches head separated from her body and it was her head that plunged to the alley below and her body collapsing tripping up others behind her compliments of Bo.

Some other Fae rushed her and overwhelmed her. She was in their grasp and they were pulling her into the crowd and rip her to shreds.

Bo struggled with all her might but 6 strong Fae had a hold of her. She now had to use her powers to free herself but then in the distance she heard a truck honking then screeching into the alley hitting anything and everything. She struggled at the very least to prevent from being dragged into the rabid crowd by twisted and contorted her body to look.

Kenzi. She came back for her.

The Kitsune was avoiding and at times ramming through the thinning crowd of Fae since most were on the rooftop with Bo.

Bo smirked and punched as many Fae as she could at close range with the pommel and handle of her sword and even used her elbows to get free now that even they were distracted by Kenzi's brazen move.

Finally she got a little bit of room and her sword sang becoming red blur doing on complete 360 in a desperate but powerful twirl. All 6 who dared to touch her fell to the ground in several bloody pieces showering Bo with smatters of blood. It was now or never, the hordes were going to rush her again and Bo smirked at death, whipped around dropping her swords then with the grace of a cat dove off the ledge head first of the several story building down to a fire escape landing 2 floors down. She broke her fall by rolling as far as she could on the metal platform which groan and creaked at Bo's crash landing.

From there she yelled at Kenzi waving her down, "Kenz! Sunroof!"

Bo sprang back in her feet running down several flights of steps going 2 steps at a time to the first level. The Fae were still trying to catch up with her from the roof and Kenzi's car pulled aggressively up with the sun roof now fully opened never stopping but it was slow enough.

Bo, in perfect timing, hopped over the first story railing and right in through the roof and crashing into the passage seat of the moving SUV. She still had yet to use her Fae powers which was good.

Kenzi slammed on the gas with Bo fastening her seat belt.

In true Kenzi manner she yelled, "Nice of you to drop in, Bo Bo!"

Bo just yelled twisting around to the back bench seat to reach her Dragonov, "Thanks! Let's move Kenz!" Without looking she knew Kenzi was using her Kitsune skills to maneuver and sharply swerve out of there and of course if she had to hit dumpsters and other objects, it was probably unavoidable. All Bo knew was that she needed to load up fast to help Kenzi out of this hell hole.

She yanked the Dragonov to the front seat turning the safety off and then grabbed a spare magazine from the glove compartment for her Glock. Doing this was quite a challenge with the way Kenzi was adroitly weaving through the alley with the main road just a block away.

Just as Bo pocketed the magazine, she had no idea what hit them; all she knew was that she was being thrown around within the confines of her seatbelt to the sound of breaking glass and twisting metal deafening her. The SUV was flipping and the last thing she briefly saw was a glimpse of a tall reinforced retaining wall under construction which they were bounding towards at a furious pace.

Kenzi did her best to get out of there ASAP. She floored the gas pedal hard and with her now boosted Kitsune powers from her booster dose earlier could maneuver out of that alley.

'GOD this truck has a fat ass!' Kenzi exclaimed to herself swerving to avoid some Zombie Fae and a dumpster. She managed to do a glancing blow off the dumpster taking her driver's side mirror clean off with a crack. At least the dumpster prevented her truck from rolling over.

She knew that Kitsune powers were great and all but it was still only constrained to the physics in real time. The truck just simply wasn't responding as fast as she was and having a taller center of gravity didn't help either. That and in real time and life, her SUV wasn't the best in corning in the first place. At the very least, this thing could take a beating since it was a purpose built police vehicle.

Bo was loading up doing her best being jerked around by her maneuvers. She noted how much play a seatbelt did have in comparison to a 5 point racing harness and bucket seats. In any case, she needed to get out of there and fast to get out of Massimo's area of control.

Speaking of, that dip shit had some balls to do this. Kenzi knew the first chance she got, she was going to kill him any which way she could. It was one thing to go after her, but Massimo brought it to a new level when he killed her fiancé, Hale. If that wasn't enough, he was now gunning for her whole family. That was irreprehensible. She'd get justice but at this point she needed to stay alive long enough to deliver it.

'Scratch! BANG! Clank!' the truck emitted as Kenzi cut the corner a little too close to the building to avoid a group of Fae creating a blockade of sorts. Now her other mirror was gone.

THERE is was, the main road out of town to the highway. The Fae were thinning out too so she put on the speed. Now all she needed was to turn the corner then burn rubber. It was all too easy.

Stomp on the brakes! Turn right! She told herself careening out into the main road burning rubber. She needed to turn as fast as this load of bricks would turn without flipping over.

Milliseconds later as she executed the start of her turn, she snapped her attention to a dump truck fully loaded with concrete rubble headed right for Bo's drivers side at highway speeds. It was seconds away in Kitsune time and an impact was a given, but now was the hard choice of HOW to take it.

In a last ditch effort she turned her SUV as far into oncoming dump truck as possible, even to the point of nearly flipping her SUV. The impact would hit the engine block at a slight angle, but it wasn't enough.

IMPACT.

Kenzi grabbed Bo into her and hugged her for dear life bringing her as close to the center of the SUV as she could. Bo's door crumpled as easy a paper intruding into the passage compartment.

Glass was flying everywhere in slow motion. Kenzi shielded Bo's eyes and face pulling her head more into her chest. Bo was almost kissing the console between them but the forces were pulling them apart as the truck flip over and over again.

The Kitsune felt totally helpless. There was nothing at this point she could do but protect her bestie and sister. She knew her face was cut with all the glass shards turning into what seemed like bullets and god did it hurt.

On the third flip of her already mangled SUV, she spotted a bigger problem since she was headed into a retaining wall at a construction site. It was holding back packed earth and to prevent erosion, but in this case it would stop them in an instant and could crush their SUV and everyone inside of it.

OMG.

That however was only the half of it. It was further compounded when she also spotted several rebar sticking out towards their vehicle and several were still waiting to be installed fully. Those now turned into spears.

Kenzi had to stay conscious long enough to do her best to keep Bo safe. The tearing and shredding of metal could be head with the rebar impaling the passenger compartment, specially her door and Kenzi noted it was head right for her.

She has no time to think feeling the rebar punch through her door and side of her seat. The rebar weren't too long, but in any case, she shoved Bo as far away from her as she could keeping a stiff arm to hold Bo against her mangled dented door. The exposed rebar were only in a small section she hoped. Hopefully it would only catch her; it was the only 'humane' thing to do.

The Kitsune had nowhere to go being belted in and no time to change positions. She now faced death staring at Bo and she screamed at the top of her lungs but even that was muted when several rebar slammed through her chest cavity continued to makes it way to Bo.

She was impaled mortally.

TIME RESUMED and the entire passenger compartment crumbled but didn't pin Bo and all the rebar fell short of or missed Bo. They end up upside down.

Kenzi was pinned in her chair with 5 long rebar holding her place like a skewer.

Fuel was leaking form the truck and a spark ignited to mixture.

Kenzi body and mind went into shock. She had a several seconds in real time life oblivious to the full gravity of the situation.

Miraculously Kenzi was able to snap out of it probably due to the booster and even in torturous pain noted that Bo was ok, but this fire could burn her alive. Bo needed to get out of there and fast.

What of her own life?

She was dead already.

Kenzi couldn't' move or breath. Her lungs tried fruitlessly to inhale. Only blood was flowing out of her wounds.

Bo was still unconscious as she tried to rouse Bo with one her free arm. She ended up stroking Bo's cheek leaving a trail of blood on it.

In one final breath with everything she had she wheezed out in a faint whisper, "r… ruuun….. Bo."

Bo couldn't hear her with the fire cracking and starting to spread.

Kenzi forced a smirk through all the pain at her impending death but she had gone as far as she could go. At least she had a good run and she'd finally get to be with her love, Hale.

She let gravity take her where it may passing out.

She was dead but Kenzi's last thought was that at least Bo didn't waste her healing powers on her. Bo required all her powers to get out alive. She just hoped that Bo would wake up really soon.

In any case FATE was WRONG about how she died and maybe Bo could fight this after all, but her bestie would have to fight fate with one less person by her side.


End file.
